continuacion de cuando llama la sangre pesadillas y realidades
by lupita leal
Summary: Aang entenidio que la horrible pesadilla que tuvo, la tomo como una señal, que ha decidido llevarse a Katara y la pequeña Kya con el, pero pasa el tiempo y el Entendio que la vida es de Pesadillas y Realidades,... *LEMMON* Capitulos con este contenido,...
1. Chapter 1

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan &amp; Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

_**Cuando llama la sangre:**_

"_**Pesadillas y realidades".**_

_***continuación del Final alternativo.**_

**Aang entendió que la horrible pesadilla que tuvo lo tomo como una señal y a decidido llevarse a sus dos amores con él a la Nación del fuego, pero pasa el tiempo y transcurre con normalidad hasta que un día la pesadilla de hace tiempo se convierte en realidad.**

_Aang estaba en el balcón de su casa._

_-¡Aang!, cariño, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Aang voltea y sonríe y ve a Katara con la niña – ven ¡Kya!, con Papi –le pide a la niña y ella se la pasa_

_Aang acuna a Kya en su pecho y con su otro brazo abraza a Katara_

_-¡Aang!, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang sonríe y le da un ligero beso -¡Katara!, el llamado de la sangre pesa_

_Katara se sorprende, ¿Cómo es eso?, ¡Aang!_

_-que el llamado de la sangre pesa, ¡Katara! –le vuelve a decir Aang_

_Katara solamente sonríe, y le da un beso a Aang y lo deja_

_-Bueno cariño que descases –le dice ella con una gran sonrisa_

_-¡Katara!, y ¡KYA! –le grita_

_Katara se le acerca, -ella ya comió, ya tiene pañal limpio, ahora tú la ¡DUERMES! –le dice ella y sale del balcón, Aang sonríe y le besa a Kya su cabeza_

_-Bien, ¡mi pequeño amor!, es hora de dormir –en eso el voltea a ver el cielo y Yue hace su aparición-gracias Yue, por el milagro –suspira- gracias por volver a tener a mi bebe junto conmigo y a mi amada Katara._

_Aang sale del balcón empieza arrullar a Kya con la melodía del tune secreto_

_Un hombre se amaban sus pueblos estaban en guerra…. La montaña Tenían que cruzar y poder juntos estar… túnel secreto…. Túnel secreto….. La montaña tiene un túnel muy secreto….._

_Aang deja a Kya en su cunita, de dirige hacia su cama abraza a Katara_

_-¿Ya se durmió? -le pregunta ella_

_-Si ella ya esta dormidita,… ¡Katara! -Aang le dice y empieza a susurrarle en su oído._

_-Mmmm…. ¡sí!, ¡Aang!..._

_-¿ya que nuestra hija está dormida?, ¡qué te parece!,…. Si tu y yo…_

_Katara lo abraza, ¡bien!, pero sin hacer ruido –le dice ella y Aang la besa que los besos se intensifican, empieza a besar su cuello, sus hombros el poco a poco va tirando su camisón, va recorriendo su cuerpo recordándose que es de ella, como si la pesadilla que vivió haya sido una realidad y no desea despertar cuando le quita lo que le queda de ropa interior en eso_

_-¡Aang….!_

_Se acerca y le a besar su labios -¡Katara!, ¡Katara!, amor, ¡te amo tanto!_

_-¡Aang te,…. Amo!_

_Ambos se miran y sonríen es eso Aang la vuelve a besar él se quita lo que le queda de ropa interior la abraza más hacia a él cuando…._

_-¡Aang,…! _

_-¡Katara…..!_

_El poco a poco empieza a moverse dentro de ella, poco a poco, despacio sin prisa, recordándose lo que vivió fue solamente una horrible pesadilla nada más._

_Ambos llegan al cielo Aang se acomoda en su hombro_

_-¡Aang, cariño!_

_-¡sí, amor!_

_-¿no estés mucho tiempo acuérdate que al rato tu hija despierta?_

_Aang alza su mirada y le sonríe y le da un ligero beso –bueno deja que despierte ¡nuestra hija!, -suspira- estoy tan a gusto así –le dice él a Katara ella sonríe y la abraza y se quedan dormidos unidos _

_En la Mañana –_

_Aang estaba acomodando sus cosas para partir su viaje con Katara y su niña a la nación del fuego cuando…_

_-¡Aang! –le gritan_

_Aang voltea al ver quien le grita y se sorprende al ver quienes vienen._

_¡Sokka!, ¡Suki!, ¡Toph! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –les pregunta el._

_En eso Suki y Toph le saludan le dicen que van con Katara y la niña mientras Sokka se queda con él._

_¿Qué pasa? ¡Sokka! –nuevamente le pregunta _

_Sokka suspira - ¡Aang! Lee esto –le dice._

" Sokka te pido que también vengas a la junta, junto con Aang, se van a reunir los del concejos, como varios miembros de las Naciones, como los del Loto Blanco, también vine varios de los sabios de las Naciones, como de la Tribu Agua del Norte, Reino Tierra y de la Nación del Fuego, de la Tribu Agua del Sur, viene tu Padre y varias personas más, por eso pido tu presencia como la de Toph."

Atentamente.- Zuko.

_Aang queda en shock -¡Sokka! Cuando te llego ¿esto? –le pregunta_

_Ayer en la tarde y como ya te distes cuenta también a Toph –le dice_

_Sokka sabes lo que significa –le dice Aang asustado_

_¡Si! Tendremos que ir con ustedes a la nación del fuego. –Sokka le dice_

_¡No! Sokka , no ves que es un aviso de mi pesadilla –Aang le dice casi gritándole_

_Sokka manea la cabeza - ¡Aang!, ¡no!, Tranquilízate por favor no es una señal que tu pesadilla se hará realidad –le dice él_

_Aang suspira – bien Sokka, bien, me voy a tranquilizar y relajar –sonríe- iremos todos en "familia" –le dice con una media sonrisa._

_Aang oye mi ¡hermana! Le comentaste algo ¿del sueño? –le pregunta Sokka_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza -¡No!, y no deseo preocuparla con que tu y yo sabremos eso me basta –le dice él_

_¡Toph! También lo sabe –le dice Sokka_

_Aang se le abren sus ojos -¿Qué? ¡Le digites! –le dice casi gritándole._

_Oye tranquilízate solamente Toph lo sabe ni Suki le he dicho porque no te fuiste –le comenta._

_Aang suspira – Bien vamos a la casa haber si Katara ya esta lista. _

_Ambos entran a la casa en eso Aang ve a Suki y Toph pregunta él. _

_-¿en dónde está Katara? –Aang pregunta_

_-¡Aang! Esta en tu habitación cambiando a Kya-le responde Suki_

_-Si fue a cambiarle el pañal ¿no queras que en todo el trayecto vuela mal? ¡Verdad! –Toph dice_

_Aang sonríe y se dirige a su habitación -¡Cariño! Ya están –él le dice_

_Katara sonríe –Si Aang hay vamos, verdad amor, dile a papi que ya estas casi lista –le dice ella hacia su niña_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja –Si Kya de verdad ya estás lista para tu primer viaje en appa –le dice él a su niña._

_En eso Kya sonríe y abre su boquita balbuceando Aang se da cuenta -¡Mira! Katara –le dice él_

_Katara sonríe –Si Aang a si ha estado casi toda la mañana –_

_-Haber Kya di ¡Papi!, ¡PA PI! –le dice él a su niña y ella pega un grito de risa y Aang se emociona al escucharla _

_-Ahora si a viajar a la nación del fuego-les dice Sokka_

_-si Sokka ya vamos –le responde Katara_

_Aang trae a Kya en sus brazos Katara ella trae su sabanita porque no desea que le dé mucho el aire a su bebe aunque es verano no desea que se le vaya a enfermar cuando Aang le ayuda a subir a Appa y ponerla en la parte de atrás, el pasa a Kya para que ambas vayan juntas se suben todos cuando Kya empieza a llorar._

_-¡Katara! ¿Por qué llora Kya?-le pregunta Sokka_

_Katara sonríe cuando…_

_-¡Hay voy Kya! –le grita Aang._

_En eso que ya van en vuelo rumbo hacia la nación del fuego Aang salta de la cabeza de Appa hacia ellos toma a Kya y ella deja de llorar, Sokka arque la ceja._

_-¡Sabes Sokka! Ella no puede vivir sin su papi –le dice Aang._

_Sokka voltea a ver a su hermana y ella asiente._

_Toph se carcajea –no lo puedes negar pies ligeros que tu tampoco puedes vivir sin ella._

_Aang abraza a Katara –dirás Toph que no puedo vivir sin ellas-le responde y él le da un beso ligero a Katara_

_-¡por los espíritus! –aun casados y con una bebe cuando dejaran hacer eso delante de mi –les grita Sokka _

_Katara arque su ceja, Aang se sonroja -¡Nunca! ¡Sokka! –le responde Aang_

_Todos van felices a la nación cuando…._

_-¡Aang! Cariño podemos hacer una parada –le pide Katara_

_-¿Te sientes? Mal ¡cariño! –le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe –Aang quisiera que descansemos a parte Kya necesita que le dé un baño para que pueda dormir –le dice ella_

_Aang asiste a su petición y desciende en eso…_

_-¿Por qué descendemos?-pregunta Sokka_

_-Sokka, Kya necesita su baño y poder dormir –le dice Aang_

_-con ese paso nunca llegaremos a la nación de fuego –le responde Sokka medio molesto_

_-Sokka ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado molesto desde la salida –le pregunta Aang_

_Sokka suspira –veras lo que pasa-el voltea para que nadie escuche-Suki quiere que tengamos un ¡bebe! –le dice_

_Aang sonríe- felicidades ¡Sokka!-le dice él_

_-no Aang, lo que pasa que no me siento aun reparado para ser ¡Padre! –le responde._

_-Sokka te entiendo, cuando tu hermana me digo que Kya venia en camino quede en shock pero al verla crecer en su vientre ese temor iba desapareciendo y mírame ahora no puedo vivir sin ella –le dice Aang con una gran sonrisa._

_Sokka suspira –no lo sé –le dice cuando…_

_-¡Aang! En tu sueño viste algo de ¿nosotros?-le pregunta_

_Aang se sorprende –Sokka veras no recuerdo bien pero creo que si tienen hijos –le dice él_

_Sokka se rasca la cabeza –bien déjame pesarlo, muy bien, ¡ya se! te veré haber como te va con Kya haber si me animo –le dice el_

_Sokka eso no es el chiste cada quien debe de vivir su vida son sus hijos –le dice Aang._

_En eso…._

_-¡Aang! Me ayudas con ¡Kya! –le grita Katara._

_Él sonríe -¡hay voy cariño! –le grita Aang_

_-Sokka en verdad ser Padre, es una experiencia única, aunque te toque ayudar a cambiar pañales, sabes prefiero esto que mi pesadilla, mil veces Sokka, nunca lo dudes._

_Sokka se queda pensando en lo que le dice Aang cuando._

_-¡Sokka! ¿Todo bien? –le pregunta Suki_

_Sokka sonríe –si Suki, sabes que te parece cuando estamos en la nación hablamos de tu deseo -le dice él tragando saliva_

_-¡Sokka! Quisiera que también fuera tu ¿deseo? –le pregunta ella_

_Sokka sonríe –bueno si me convences un poco –le dice en tono lujurioso_

_Suki se sonroja –bien mi chico de la tribu –le dice_

_Ambos sonríen y asiente y esperan llegar a la nación para su deseo._

_En la noche mientras ellos terminaban de cenar todos estaba reunidos en una fogata, Katara tenía a un lado de ella a Kya y al lado de Kya estaba Sokka cuando él se da cuenta que la niña esta ya despierta._

_Sokka la saca de su pequeño moisés –haber Kya ¡di tío Sokka!-le dice a la niña._

_La niña empieza a balbucear y ríe._

_-si Kya di ¡Sokka! –le vuelve a decir él._

_Ella nuevamente se ríe y eso la bebe voltea a su alrededor._

_-¡Hola kya!-le dice Katara._

_La niña sonríe de alegría cuando un ligero aire se posa en su rostro ella sonríe mas, en eso volta a verlos Sokka le hace cariños en eso la niña hace un puchero queriendo llorar cuando…._

_-¡Kya!... Le hablan a la niña en eso, ella ríe al escuchar la voz que ella nuevamente ríe al reconocer de quien es._

_-¡Sí! ¡Kya! Ven con papi –le dice Aang_

_La niña sonríe toda alegre Aang la acuna a la niña en su pecho y ella agarra su toga y una parte se la lleva a su boca cuando…_

_-¡Aang!, Kya te esta babeando tu toga –le dice Sokka_

_Katara sonríe –dámela Aang ya es hora que coma -le dice Katara._

_Aang se la pasa en eso ella se levanta y se dirige a la tienda de campaña para darle de comer cuando Aang también se levanta y va detrás de ella._

_-¿Qué tu también le vas a dar de comer? –pregunta Sokka_

_Aang sonríe –no, pero me toca arrullarla para que duerma –le dice él y sale_

_-si es así es hora de dormir porque mañana salimos temprano hacia la nación del fuego –les dice Sokka y se disponen a dormir._

_**Nación del Fuego**_

_Ellos ya están llegando a la nación cuando todos bajaban de appa_

_-¡Aang!, ¡muchachos!-les grita Iroh_

_-¡Iroh! –le grita Aang_

_-¿Qué bueno que vinieron todos? –les pregunta Zuko_

_En eso Aang se sorprende -¿Qué Zuko? ¡No me digas que no les enviaste cartas a Sokka y Toph! –él pregunta_

_En eso Zuko iba a contestas cuando Sokka lo interrumpe_

_-Aang no vez que Zuko nos invito ¡Verdad!, Zuko –le dice Sokka_

_-¡Sí! Aang Sokka tiene razón-le responde Zuko_

_En eso Katara se les acerca_

_-¡Katara! Y la pequeña ¡Kya ¡ –le dice Iroh_

_Katara sonríe –si nosotras también venimos –le responde ella_

_En eso Aang se le acerca y las abrazas cuando…_

_-¿no me digas que sigue dormida? –pregunta Sokka_

_Katara sonríe-si Sokka_

_-¿Qué bien? No deja dormir toda la noche y ahora ella está bien dormida –se queja Sokka -¡Zuko! Espero que tengas la comida lista tengo un hambre, mucho sueño –se vuelve a quejar Sokka_

_Zuko suspira –si pasen la comida ya esta y al rato pasan a sus habitaciones para que descase –les dice_

_En eso llega Mai y los saluda a todos ella se da cuenta que la pequeña Kya está bien dormidita -¡Katara! Que te pareces si dejas a Kya en mi habitación junto con Honora y cuando despierte que te avisen ¿te parece? –le pregunta _

_Katara asiente se dirige con Mai y Suki a dejar a Kya mientras en el comedor_

_-¡Aang! ¿Qué te pasa? Estás paranoico –le dice Toph_

_Aang suspira –todavía estoy temeroso –le dice_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¡Aang!-le pregunta Zuko_

_-Zuko lo que pasa que tuve una pesadilla mientras estaba aquí en la nación aprovechando mi ausencia, mataron a Katara, se llevaron a Kya y lo peor fue que tuvo que pasar casi 17-años para encontrarla y quien la tenia eran los reyes de la tribu del norte por vénganse de mí, por lo de su hija Yue –le dice._

_Zuko e Iroh se quedan en shock al decirles Aang _

_-¡hijo! No sé qué decirte –le dice Iroh_

_Cuando llega la comida_

_-¡Por fin! ¡Comida! –grita Sokka_

_Todos se ríen_

_En el comedor estaban Zuko, Toph, Iroh y Aang, Cuando llegan, Katara, Mai y Suki_

_-¡Katara!, en ¿Dónde está KYA?-Le grita Aang_

_Katara se sorprende -¡Aang! La deje en la habitación de Mai con Honora ella está dormida –le dice_

_Aang medio sonríe-bueno si es así, ¡pero si despierta! –le dice nuevamente asustado _

_-¡Aang!, Tranquilo si llora me mandaran avisar –le dice Katara_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza y suspira. Cuando terminaron de comer viene una sirvienta a avisarle a Katara que la niña ya despertó, sale del comedor junto con ella va Mai y Suki para ver a las niñas, en eso llegan y Kya esta de un grito llorando, Katara toma a Kya y le da de comer cuando…._

_-¿Cuánto tiene su niña?, Maestra Katara-le preguntan_

_Katara sonríe –dentro de dos semanas cumple los tres meses –ella le dice_

_-¿Qué chiquita para tener casi tres meses? –le vuelven a decir_

_Katara se sorprende_

_-Lo que pasa que la niña nació prematura –Suki le dice_

_La sirvienta se sorprende-¡HO!, Pero esta ¿Bien?, ya saben lo que dicen cuando un bebe nace prematuro, que no se desarrolla bien y a veces tienen dificultades para caminar y hasta para hablar –ella les dice, Katara se sorprende y sin querer se le salen las lagrimas cuando Mai carraspea._

_-¿Tienes trabajo que hacer?, ¡verdad! –ella le dice, la sirvienta se sorprende a lo que dijo_

_-¡Disculpe!, Maestra Katara, no fue mi intención, molestar, Yo se lo digo, porque un sobrino mío nació antes de tiempo, y muchos se burlan porque es muy lento en ¡Todo! –ella les dice_

_Cuando Mai, le da una cara de odio y la sirvienta sale de la habitación real_

_-Katara, no hagas caso –Mai le dice_

_Katara sonríe –no tengas pendiente, con que este sana mi niña con eso me Basta –ella les dice_

_Mai y Suki asienten cuando….._

_-¡Disculpe!, Señora del Fuego, en donde pondremos la ¿cunita? –le pregunta un sirviente_

_-deseo que la dejen en la habitación del Avatar y su esposa es para la bebe de ambos –ella les dice_

_-¡Mai!, no te molestes en prestarnos la cunita y la bañera de Honora, acomodaríamos a Kya en medio de los dos –Katara le dice_

_Cuando Mai y Suki se carcajean_

_-Si me imagino que en medio de los dos ¿no podrán hacer otro bebe? ¡Verdad!- Mai le dice_

_Katara se pone roja y sonríe -¡bueno!, ¡Nosotros! –ella les dice tragado saliva_

_-¿No me digas que ustedes ya volvieron?, ¡a tener!, ¿intimidad? –Suki le pregunta_

_Katara se pone más roja y traga saliva, en eso Suki volta a ver a Mai y también esta roja al darse cuenta que ella también ha tenido intimidad con su esposo_

_-¿Yo pensé que cuando uno tenía un bebe?, pasaría mucho tiempo en volverlo hacer –Suki les dice_

_-bueno Suki todo depende de tu ¿marido?, porque según Gran-Gran hay unos que domas esperan los cuarenta días, para volver, otros no –Katara le dice_

_-y según ¡tú! Aang espero para volver ¿hacer? –Suki pregunta_

_Katara traga saliva al revelar que en efecto dejaron pasar el tiempo "debido", para volverlo hacer._

_\- Y dime Katara, ¿te estás cuidando?, para no volver a tener ¿otro bebe? –Suki le pregunta, Katara abre sus ojos y voltea a verla y traga saliva_

_-¡NO!-ella le dice_

_\- Bueno me imagino que ¿Aang?, ha de estar tan ansioso de volver a tener otro ¿bebe? –Suki nuevamente le pregunta_

_-¡Suki!, ya déjala, eso es cosa de ¡ellos!, mira Yo no me he cuidado, desde que nació Honora, Zuko y yo hemos tenido intimidad y mi niña ya cumplió un año y yo todavía no quedo embarazada nuevamente –Mai le dice, cuando Suki suspira y se deja caer en una de las sillas, las muchachas se dan cuenta_

_-Suki ¿Qué te pasa? –Katara le pregunta_

_Suki agacha la cabeza –Veras –suspira- deseo tener un ¡bebe!, pero creo que Sokka no deseo ser Padre_

_Las muchachas se sorprenden a la revelación de ella_

_-¿Qué dice mi hermano? –Katara le pregunta_

_Suki suspira –hemos hablado, pero me dice que todavía no está listo para ser ¡Padre!_

_-y tu Suki, ¿tu lo deseas? ¡Verdad!, -Mai le pregunta, ella mueve su cabeza_

_-¡SI!, Sí deseo tener un ¡bebe!_

_Las muchachas sonríen_

_-Si es así, anímate, en tenerlo –Katara le dice_

_Suki se sorprende a lo que su cuñada le dice -¡Pero!, ¡pero!, si Sokka se enoja o se molesta conmigo por lo del ¿bebe? _

_Katara suspira –Mira, te voy a confesar algo, más bien les voy a decir pero no se lo digan a nadie, cuando me di cuenta, que estaba embarazada de Kya, eso me lo confirmo tu mama Suki, bien, en la cena de esa noche, escuche que Aang estaba hablando con Koko diciéndole él, que no quería hijos ahorita, que sería después, yo escuche esa conversación y en verdad me sentí tan mal que quería dejarlo, pero tu Mama, Suki, me convenció que tenía que decirle a Aang, que iba a ser ¡Padre!, si él no aceptaba a mi bebe, entonces sí que lo dejara, estaba tan asustada, temerosa con decirle que Kya venia en camino que me aleje un poco de él, claro que se dio cuenta que algo me estaba pasando, que cuando le dije que iba a ser Padre, al principio como si la noticia no le cayó, pero le volví a decir que sería Padre y fue cuando el grito por todo el templo, que sería ¡PADRE!, y cambio totalmente su expresión, y míralo ahora no puede vivir sin su niña, y ella tampoco _

_Suki sonríe- Gracias Katara por aminarme, ya verás que si, aunque tu hermano no esté de acuerdo yo si deseo un bebe-_

_Las muchachas asienten cuando….._

_-¡Bebe!, ¡bebe!, -grita Honora_

_-¿me imagino que Honora desea un hermanito? –Katara le dice_

_Mai Sonríe –Sí, me imagino que sí._

_Katara sonríe en eso termina de darle de comer a Kya cuando…._

_-Saben chicas deja ir a la habitación tengo que cambiarle a Kya su pañal y darle un baño porque ella lo necesita, verdad Amor que necesitas un baño porque vueles a fuchi, fuchi –le dice a su niña y ella sonríe asta pega un ligero grito_

_Las muchachas asientes, Katara sale de la habitación Real y se dirige a la suya y al llegar ve la cunita y hasta una bañera para Kya, ella pone a la niña en la cunita, mientras ella prepara la tina de baño porque ambas se van a bañar, se quita su ropa, se pone una bata, limpia a Kya en eso ambas entran a la bañera Katara, pone a Kya en sus piernas y Madre e Hija sus miradas se enlazan cuando Kya abre su boquita y empieza a balbucear ella con su dedo pone en la boquita de su niña_

_-di ¡Mama!, ¡Ma ma! –le dice ella y la niña pega un grito de alegría Katara sonríe que nuevamente le pide a su niña que diga MAMA, cuando_

_-¿mejor que diga ¡papa!? _

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang sonríe cuando él se va quitando toda su ropa y entra junto con Katara y la niña a la bañera y ambos sonríen y se sonrojan que se besan, el beso se hace más apasionado cuando siente que les avientan agua ellos se sorprenden y ven a su niña que esta sonriendo y pega un grito de alegría._

_-¡Kya! –Aang la toma pone una mano en sus pompitas y otra en su cabecita cuando -¡Kya!, ¡bebe!, ¡eres maestra-agua como Mami? –le dice el todo alegre y feliz cuando voltea a ver a Katara _

_-¿Qué pasa cariño? –le pregunta el_

_-¡Aang!-suspira- ¿yo pensé que Kya podría ser maestra-aire?_

_Aang le da una sonrisa, acuna a Kya en su pecho y con la otra atrae a Katara -¡cariño!, no empecemos de nuevo, a mi no me importa si nuestra hija es maestra-aire, agua o No-maestra, lo que importa que es ¡nuestra! –le dice él y Katara voltea a verlo y le sonríe_

_-sí Aang tienes razón, pensé en un momento que Kya, podría ser una maestra-aire ¿Cómo tu?, ya sabes que ella es muy apegada a ti_

_Aang sonríe –Sí Kya no puede negar que ama a Papi, como su Papi la ama _

_-¡Presumido!_

_Aang sonríe y besa a Katara, ambos bañan a la niña y ella está feliz contenta cuando ella empieza a bostecear y Aang no deja de sorprenderse a cualquier movimiento que hace su niña cuando_

_-déjame llevarla a la cuna para que duerma –le dice Katara_

_-no cariño déjamelo a mí, yo me la llevo y ahorita vengo –le dice él, sale de la bañera pone a Kya en la cunita cuando_

_-¡Cariño!, ¿en donde están los pañales?_

_-¡Aang!, a un lado de la cuna esta la bolsa de los pañales y también dale su chupón –le grita Katara, Aang sonríe ve la bolsa saca un pañal se lo pone y también le da su chupón en eso está un poco inquieta él la mira y ella alzas sus manitas, Aang sonríe la carca la acuna nuevamente en su pecho él se sienta en la cama, pone su espalda en el respaldo y el también se está arrullando._

_Katara está todavía en la bañera -¿Por qué tarda tanto? –ella se dice y sale de ahí cuando ve a Padre e Hija dormidos, ella sonríe trata de quitarle a Kya_

_-¡no cariño!, déjala –_

_Katara sonríe Aang se acomoda sigue Kya en su pecho y con su brazo invita a Katara para que se les una ella sonríe y acepta su invitación a dormir y se quedan dormidos los tres. _

_*__**Bien aquí va el primer capítulo, espero que les allá gustado**_

_***Dejen sus mensajes**_

_***Gracias.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan &amp; Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

_**Cuando llama la sangre:**_

"_**Pesadillas y realidades".**_

_***Deseo agradecer a**_

_***Karen**_

_***kira 97**_

_***Mitka Avatar**_

_***si he decidido hacer esta continuación del final alternativo, esta historia va a ir lento, porque mi prioridad es acabar la "otra", y mil gracias por su apoyo en todo. Soy el ser más feliz, y honrado que me siento por saber que les han gustado mis historias mil gracias de antemano. Y bien aquí vamos: **_

_Aang, Katara y Kya seguían dormidos, cuando tocan a su puerta y Kya despierta llorando y en consecuencias Aang como Katara se asustan_

_-¡ya Kya, ya! –le dice Katara, Aang se la pasa, el se pone sus pantalones cuando_

_-¡hay voy¡… ¡hay voy! –grita él cuando abre_

_-¡discúlpenos Avatar!, para recordarle la cena con el Señor del Fuego Zuko y familia_

_Aang suspira-ha sí al rato vamos –les dice él cuando_

_-¡cariño!, vinieron a recordarnos lo de la ¡cena!-Aang le dice cuando él ve que Katara está amamantando a Kya y el sonríe_

_-¡si, cariño!, ya escuche –le dice Katara._

_Aang se sienta a un lado de ella y le da un beso en su sien a Kya y uno a Katara dulcemente en sus labios_

_-¡pobre de mi bebe!, se susto, te asustaste ¡verdad! –le dice el acariciándole su mejilla _

_Katara le sonríe –si, ¡Aang!,…. ¡Aang!, -ella se muerde su labio-¡Kya! ¿Durmió casi toda la tarde?, ¿sabes lo que significa? –le dice ella y voltea a verlo_

_Aang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sonrojado se le acerca a su oído -¡si vamos hacer el amor toda la noche!_

_Katara arquea su ceja-¿Qué?, ¡Aang ella durmió casi toda la tarde va a estar despierta casi toda la ¡noche!_

_-¿Qué?, ¡toda, toda,…. La noche!, ¿despierta?-le dice el tragando saliva._

_Katara le da un ligero beso -¡sí!, pero ella tiene un ¡Papi!, que la ama, que se va a desvelar toda la noche_

_Aang voltea a verla se sonroja y se rasca la cabeza -¡Katara!, ¡yo, yo!, mañana ya empieza las juntas no podre ¡desvelarme! _

_Katara suspira y le besa la cabeza a Kya-Bien tendrás que prestarme tu ¡toga!, porque la de ella la deje en la casa_

_Aang sonríe -¡claro cariño!, todo lo que necesites para que nuestra bebe, duerma_

_Kya termina de comer, Katara la levanta la pone ella en su hombro para que ella pueda repetir en eso ella sonríe cuando…_

_-¡huy!, Kya, despacito ¡mi pequeño amor! –le dice Aang y la niña voltea a ver a su padre y ella se ríe, Katara se para y deja a la niña en la cunita cuando ella llora _

_-¡aquí estoy Kya! –le dice Aang_

_-¡Aang!, déjala que llore, _

_Aang arque su ceja y frunce su frente -¡no!, Katara, si mi hija llora es por ¿algo? –le dice molesto_

_Katara suspira –ella sabes que estás aquí, por eso llora para que la cargues, pero déjala no le pasa nada si llora un poco, dale su chupón y veras que dejara de llorar_

_Aang suspira y se entristece le pone el chupón a Kya y ella deja de llorar en eso él se le acerca a su cunita le besa su frente y ella sonríe_

_-¿sabes que te amo?, ¡verdad!, mi pequeño amor –le dice él a Kya y ella lo mira y sonríe mas_

_Mientras el contempla a Kya, Katara se cambia sale ya vestida y peinada cuando_

_-¡Aang!, ¡cariño!, ¿no te has cambiado?_

_Aang saca su cabeza de la cuna -¡ha!, si hay voy cariño_

_Katara sonríe y se le acerca a la cuna y sonríe -¿sabes que te amamos?, ¡mi pedacito de cielo! –le dice ella a la niña y ella sonríe saca un vestidito en color azul claro como los ojos de Kya, le cambia su pañal le pone ella el vestidito le pone un moño en el cabello _

_-¡Ya estas lista!, mi pedacito de cielo, ahora deja que venga Papi para irnos a la cena de tu Tío Zuko_

_En eso sale Aang vestido con su tradicional traje de maestro-aire cuando va a la cunita a saca a Kya_

_-¿pero quién es?, ¡si es la muñequita de Papi! –le dice él y Kya se alegra hasta que se agita sus manitas y sus piernitas y Aang se emociona _

_-¡sí!, ¡Kya!, vamos con tus Tíos-le Katara en eso tocan nuevamente a su puerta va Katara y ella al abrirlo_

_-¡PADRE!-grita ella_

_Entra Hakoda sonriente -¿pero quién es?, si él la ¡pequeña Kya!-le dice él, le quita a Aang a Kya él la abraza y la niña sonríe_

_-¿soy tu abuelo?, mi dulzura, -le dice él, la niña sonríe alegre –si soy tu abuelo-nuevamente dice_

_-¡Padre!, ¿Cuándo llegaste?_

_Hakota sonríe –hace rato, me dijo tu hermano que también usted vinieron, por eso decidí venir a verlas y también me dé gusto en verte ¡Aang!_

_Aang sonríe –también a nosotros nos da gusto en volverlo a ver ¡Hakoda!_

_En eso salen de la habitación rumbo hacia el comedor Hakoda trae a Kya en sus brazos y al entrar ven a los demos, Iroh trae el también a su nieta y ambos sonríe_

_-¿Cómo estas abuelo Hakoda?_

_Hakoda le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡bien!, ¡Abuelo Iroh!- en eso ambos se ríen cuando_

_-¡bebe!, ¡bebe! –grita Honora refiriéndose a Kya y los abuelos se carcajean_

_En el comedor todos se sientan Hakoda todavía trae a Kya en sus brazos cuando_

_-¡Jefe Hakoda!, ¿sí usted desea?, ¿me puede pasar a la niña para que coma a gusto? –le dice una sirvienta_

_-¡No!-grita Aang- no es necesario, páseme a Kya para que usted coma tranquilo Hakoda-le dice él con una sonrisa y Hakoda arque su ceja_

_-¡Aang!, no hay problema ¡Yo puedo!, acuérdate que tuve dos-hijos y sé como tratarlos –le dice él y Aang le da una ligera sonrisa y ve a Hakoda que sienta a Kya a un constado de él y con el brazo la sostiene_

_-¡vez!, así la siento en mi pierna y con el otro brazo puedo comer gusto, así lo hacía con Sokka y Katara cuando eran ¡bebes!, acuérdate que en nuestra tribu, no había nada de esas sillitas –le dice el refiriéndose que Honora está sentada en una de esas, Aang sonríe de alegría a ver como esta Kya si está feliz._

_Pasa la noche, todo con tranquilidad las muchachas esta en un pequeño saloncito y les están sirviendo té y varias tortas de varios sabores cuando_

_-¡disculpe!, señora Suki, ¿aquí esta su té especial? –le dice una sirvienta y ella voltea a verla y le da una ligera sonrisa y voltea a vera a las chicas_

_-¿te estás cuidando? –le pregunta Mai arqueando su ceja_

_Suki sonríe y suspira_

_-¡Suki!, dices que quieres un ¡bebe!, y te estás cuidando para ¿no tenerlo? –le pregunta Katara_

_-¡sabes chicas ahorita vengo dejen ir que están haciendo sus ¡maridos! –le dice Toph_

_Suki espera que salgo Toph –bueno Yo,… ¿todavía estoy temerosa?_

_En eso Katara agarra la taza de té y ella se lo toma -¡bueno!, Yo si deseo un sobrinito y un primito o primita para Kya, y en realidad si deseo esperarme a tener otro bebe, -suspira- Kya es muy absorbente ¿saben? _

_Mai suspira -¡dímelo a mí!, Honora desde que empezó hablar grita tanto que lo único que dice es ¡PAPA!, y cuando llora desesperadamente se acuerda que tiene ¡Madre!, pero si fuera por ella solamente sería su papa que la atendiera_

_Katara suspira también –te entiendo ¡Mai!, Kya ya está empezando a balbucear, y no lo puedo negar que ella es hija de ¡su padre!, porque hasta Aang hace todo para complacerla, si fuera por él no le daría, ni el aire, deja que empieza a hablar y se va poner más histérico _

_Suki sonríe de oreja a oreja -¿Ya están arrepentidas?_

_Katara y Mai voltean a verlas -¿arrepentidas de qué? –le pregunta Katara_

_-¿si de que me debo de arrepentir? –le pregunta Mai_

_-¿de qué ha de ser?, ¿de ser Madre? –les pregunta Suki_

_-¡NO!, ¡Nunca!, Yo no estoy arrepentida en tener a ¡Kya!, tú lo sabes muy bien, ¡Suki!, mas tú, todo lo que pase por tenerla para que ella naciera-le dice Katara con los ojos llorosos_

_-¡sí!, Suki tu sabes bien antes que me casara con Zuko yo ya tenía intimidad con él y cuando él me dijo que ya casándonos que deseaba un ¡hijo!, tu también sabes más bien, ¡ambas!, lo que estaba sufriendo por saber que en mi vientre crecía Honora y nunca creí que Zuko la amara tanto, por ser una niña-le dice Mai también con los ojos llorosos_

_Suki las abraza y llora -¡perdónenme!, ¡chicas!, por sentirlas mal, lo que pasa que estoy temerosa por ser ¡madre!_

_Las muchas sonríen y se alegran de saber que Suki si ha decidido en tener un bebe, mientras en el otro salón los chicos están_

_-de veras ¡Pies ligeros!, te pasas de histérico –le dice Toph_

_Aang la mira y le hace mueca-¿Qué?, aun trayéndolas aquí me siento temeroso_

_-¡tranquilo, Aang!, estando aquí no les va a pasar nada, aparte estamos nosotros y mi Padre_

_Aang le da una media sonrisa –si Sokka-suspira-gracias_

_-¡ánimo!, Aang, -le dice Zuko_

_-¡ZUKO!, oye!, ¿Quiénes van a venir?- nuevamente le pregunta Aang asustado_

_-¡Aang!, ya lo sabes, el rey Arnook, como varios del los sabios de las naciones como los del loto Blanco_

_Aang suspira –si no me acordaba -¡oye!, ¿el abuelo de Onji?_

_-¡Aang!, no te preocupes él la sabe mientras tu estés aquí no entrara al Palacio_

_Aang sonríe y todos siguen con su plática, mientras en el Jardín_

_-y bien ¡Iroh!, como te ha ido con tu salón de té –le pregunta Bato_

_Iroh sonríe de oreja a oreja –bien no me puedo quejar, y ustedes como les han ido supe que la tribu del sur ya no es un pueblo pequeño ya se están ¿expandiendo?_

_-bien, hay llegado mucha gente, hasta ya hay comercio de la tribu hacia Ciudad Republica-le dice Hakoda en sus brazos trae a Kya y la está arrullando, Iroh hace lo mismo con Honora mientras Kya se pone necia, llorona en cambio Honora ya está dormida_

_-¡Saben!, deja dejar a mi nieta, con su madre, de seguro tiene hambre –les dice Hakoda_

_-espérame deja buscar a Mai para decirle que la niña ya esta dormidita_

_Los abuelos entran al salón_

_-¡Hija!, ¿creo que mi nieta tiene hambre?-le dice Hakoda a Katara ella sonríe y cuando se la pasa -¿creo que tiene algo de fiebre? –nuevamente le dice el Katara, ella asiente, sale del salón para dirigirse hacia su habitación, en eso llega pone agua en la bañera, para bañara Kya_

_-Ya, mi amor, Ya, mi pedacito de cielo, Mami te va dar un baño, para que estés tranquila y ahorita de doy de comer –le dice ella su niña, mientras_

_Los muchachos salen de salón y ven a Iron, Bato y Hakoda y Aang se sorprende que Hakoda no traiga a Kya_

_Aang se rasca su cabeza y tímidamente pregunta -¿Hakoda? y ¡Kya!_

_Hakoda sonríe –mi nieta ya está con su Madre, se la pase porque estaba muy necia y creo que tenía algo de ¿fiebre?_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué?, mi bebe, ¿enferma? –dice él y sale corriendo y Hakoda solamente se sorprende_

_-¿Qué le pasa?, a ¡Aang!, es mi imaginación ¿pero esta algo histérico?-pregunta Bato_

_Hakoda sonríe –uno se pone así con los hijos, dímelo a mí que tuve dos _

_Sokka voltea a verlo -¿Qué?, ¡Padre!, me imagino que Katara era muy llorona-le dice él con una gran sonrisa_

_Hakoda se carcajea-¡no hijo!, tú fuiste un bebe muy llorón_

_Sokka se sorprende y los demás se carcajean y él les pone mueca de disgusto_

_Aang entra asustado en su habitación_

_-¡Katara!, ¡Katara! –grita_

_-¡Aang!, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang corre y ve que está dándole a Kya un baño en la bañera_

_-¡Katara!, ¿Qué tiene mi ¡hija!? –le dice asustado_

_Katara suspira –Aang ella no tiene ¡NADA!, solamente un poco de calor, por eso le estoy dando un baño –le dice ella con una sonrisa y ve que Aang se tranquiliza_

_-¡cariño!, sostenme a Kya, un momento aquí en la bañera, me voy y a cambiar para darle de comer –ella le dice y Aang le dice_

_-¡Kya!, esta rica el ¿agua verdad?-le dice él y la niña le sonríe cuando llega Katara_

_-¡cariño!, pásame a Kya-ella le dice cuando él la mira y se sonroja al ver su camisón, Aang le pasa a Kya, Katara la envuelve a una toalla ella se sienta en la cama saca uno de pechos, para amamantarla, en eso Aang que va quitando su ropa lo deja cerca en una silla para quedar en solamente en ropa interior, se sienta a un lado de Katara la abraza, _

_-¿en verdad Katara, mi hija está bien?_

_Katara suspira -¡sí!, Aang, ella está bien, solamente lo que pasa que hace más calor aquí en la nación que en la Isla, aparte ella no está acostumbrada a ver tanta ¿gente?_

_Aang le sonríe y le da un beso a Kya en su cabecita y ella voltea a verle y le sonríe, Kya termina de comer, Katara se levanta mete a la niña en la cunita mientras ella le pone el pañal Aang la abraza por detrás _

_-¡Katara!, ¡Cariño!, ¿tú crees que nuestra hija se va a dormir?_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Aang sonríe le da un beso en su cuello, pone una mano de él en su vientre y otra en un pecho le da besos salteados en su cuello, en su hombro _

_-¡Aang!,….._

_-¡mmmm…!, ¿dime qué si?._

_Katara tapa la cunita con el tul dándole a entender a Aang que Kya esta dormida, Aang sonríe, le vuelve a besar su cuello, sus hombro, se va moviendo hacia la pared y voltea a Katara, ella queda su espalda hacia la pared, Aang la besa, es un beso con mucha pasión, una pasión que solamente ambos se dan, con las manos Aang le va quitando su camisón, el va recorriendo su cuerpo, acariciándola cuando…_

_-¡Aang…!,_

_-¡Ssss….!, ¡mi amor!_

_El con una mano la tiene abrazada hacia él, y con la otra en su intimidad cuando ella rompe el beso…_

_-¡AANG!_

_-¡SSSS!, amor, vamos a despertar nuestra ¡hija!_

_Ella sonríe y le sonríe, lujuriosamente, el con sus labios le va plantando besos, por su piel, por su cuerpo que llega hasta su intimidad, él le quita su ropa interior, ella con sus piernas hace lo mismo a él, cuando…. Nuevamente el está en ella, Katara sube sus piernas hacia la cintura de Aang el se mueve hacia la cama y se dejan caer, ellos ríen y se callan, para no despertar a Kya cuando_

_-¿te gusta que lo haga salvaje?_

_Katara se sonroja-¡sabes que sí!, mi maestro_

_Aang le sonríe-prepárate porque te tendrás que aguantar de gritar_

_Katara se le acerca a su oído, ¿dirás ambos?_

_Aang le sonríe y se vuelven a besar, el empieza mas con embastadas Katara se lleva su mano hacia su boca para no gritar, él le quita su mano y ambos ahogan el grito en sus bocas, es tanta la pasión de ambos que empiezan a sudar cuando llegan al cielo y Aang se deja caer nuevamente en Katara se sonríen ambos y se dan un dulce y tierno beso cuando_

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang suspira-si ya lo sé –le dice él y sale de ella_

_-¿lo siento cariño?_

_Aang le da un beso dulce y sonríe-¿sabes que la amo?, y que soy muy afortunado de ser ¡Padre!, Katara, nunca lo dudes, jamás cambiaria a nuestra hija, nunca lo dudes de ello_

_Katara le sonríe- Yo también la amo, jamás cambiaria el privilegio que me has dado, ¡Aang!_

_Ambos sonríen y caen al sueño cuando Aang despierta y se da cuenta que Katara no está en la cama, se levanta asustado se asoma a la cuna Kya no está que grita….._

_-¡KATARA!,…. ¡KATARA!._

_***aquí va otro capítulo, espero que les guste**_

_***nota para recordarles que unos capítulos tienen contenido "lemon"**_

_***otra, como se vaya realizando la historia verán que varios "nombres", se repiten como en la otra "historia", pero con distinto trama**_

_***espero sus mensajes, gracias adiós.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan &amp; Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

_***Deseo agradecer a **_

_***Katara Bochely**_

_***Karen **_

_***mil gracias**_

_Aang había despertado cuando no ve a Katara a su lado, se levanta se va hacia la cuna y para su sorpresa Kya no está que empieza a gritar._

_-¡Katara!, ¡Katara! –el grita cuando_

_De la habitación adjunta sale Katara con la niña _

_-¡Aang!, ¿Qué te pasa?-le dice ella sorprendida a la reacción de el_

_Aang al veras llora que las abraza -¡Katara!, ¡Kya!, es bien ¿mis amores?_

_Katara se sorprende -¿Aang dime qué pasa? –le pregunta nuevamente pero esta vez está asustada por como lo ve_

_Aang no dice nada solamente las abraza y las besas, el toma a Kya en sus brazos y con el otro abraza a Katara_

_-¿otra vez tu pesadilla?-le pregunta tímidamente_

_Aang suspira regresa con Katara y la niña a la cama -¡Aang!, pásame a Kya deja que la deje en la cuna_

_Aang le sonríe-déjala aquí en la cama con nosotros cariño –_

_Katara asiente y se mete junto con ellos en la cama y a Kya la pone en medio de los dos, Aang acerca a Kya hacia su pecho y a ella con su brazo la abraza y sigue suspirando, Katara solamente se queda sin palabras a la reacción del el que se quedan dormidos _

_Amanece, Aang despierta y sonríe al ver a Kya que está bien dormida que suspira -¿pensé en un momento que mi pesadilla se hizo realidad?- se dice él, se sienta en su cama y Katara no está, se sorprende pero escucha la regadera del baño que sonríe maliciosamente, sale de la cama, a la niña a un lado de ella le pone unas almohadas, y se dirige al baño, y ve que su Amada se está bañando, con su agua-control hace neblina y Katara se da cuenta que sonríe mas cuando siente una manos que la abrazan_

_-¿ella sigue dormida?_

_-sí, nuestra niña, sigue bien dormidita, y debemos de aprovechar el momento –le dice él en su oído a Katara sonríe a sus intenciones cuando_

_Katara se voltea para ver a Aang, ambos sonríen y se besan, ella está con su espalda en la pared del baño, ella rompe el beso_

_-¡Aangg….!_

_Aang la vuelve a besar, la abraza más hacia él, en eso el está dentro de ella, Katara sube sus piernas a la cintura de él, se mueve más, empujando mas, Katara muerde su hombro, Aang arque su espalda por toda la energía, de lujuria de ambos, entre jadeos, gritos, susurros, el entra mas en ella, más profundo, cuando ambos gritan sus nombres, van bajando hacia el piso siguen unidos y sonríen al versen._

_Cuando se miran -¡Aang!, cariño deseas ¿contarme?_

_Aang suspira le da un ligero beso con sus manos toma su rostro le da otro beso y con lagrimas en sus ojos -¡cariño!, lo que pasa –suspira, la abraza- ¿tengo miedo de perderlas?_

_Katara se sorprende -¡Aang!, ¿Por qué dice eso?, ¡amor!,_

_-¡Katara!, lo que pasa, -cuando se escucha que Kya llora- ¿después te platico?, ¡cariño!, ahora nuestra hija nos necesita_

_Katara le da una sonrisa y un beso en sus labios -¿nos necesita?_

_Aang sonríe –sí, bueno, ¿no?_

_Katara le sonríe, se pone su bata, Aang se envuelve en una toalla en su cintura salen ella toma a la niña, se sienta en su cama, ella saca uno de sus pecho y le da de comer, Aang se sienta a lado de ella y las abrazas _

_-¿a qué hora empieza la junta?_

_Aang sonríe y le da un ligero beso –al medio-día eso fue lo que Zuko me dijo, y desee que todos estemos para dar inicio a la reunión _

_Katara le sonríe –bien estaremos listas, ¿verdad, amor?-le dice ella a su niña_

_Aang sonríe -¡verdad!, que estarás con ¡Papi!_

_Como la niña entendiera le sonríe_

_Se arreglan se visten y salen y en el comedor los esperaban para desayunar todos en "familia", cuando, terminan de desayunar Katara se levanta con Kya en eso _

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_Katara le sonríe y le da un beso -¿no lo adivinas?_

_Aang se rasca su cabeza y Katara le sonríe -¿voy a la habitación a cambiar a tu ¡hija!?_

_Aang carga a la niña cuando hace cara el -¡Katara!, ¿Por qué vuele mal, Kya?_

_Katara le sonríe -¿Qué?, ¿no lo adivinas?_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué le das a mi ¡HIJA!? –le dice molesto, Katara solamente mueve su cabeza y sale de ahí Aang iba detrás de ella cuando_

_-¡Aang!, ¿ven un momento? –le pide Zuko_

_Aang suspira y se queda con él, mientras Katara va a su habitación le cambia a Kya su pañal regresa en donde esta Aang cuando…._

_-¡Maestra,….Katara!, ¿Qué sorpresa?_

_-¡Rey Arnook!, ¿Qué alegría en verlo?,_

_El rey se sorprende en verla y ve que ella trae a Kya – ¿es,… su ¡niña!?_

_Katara le sonríe y asiente, el rey se le acerca y sonríe al verla le pide el que si la puede cargar, ella acepta_

_-¿Qué hermosa, ¡Princesa!? ¿Qué hermosas,.. Eres ¡Princesa!?-le dice el rey todo sonriente cuando_

_-¡Sí!, pero esta Princesa es ¡Mía! –le dice Aang y el rey voltea a verlo que traga saliva_

_Aang le quita a la niña la acuna él a su pecho dándole a entender al rey que es de ella, protegiéndola que nadie debe de quitársela, Katara se da cuenta de eso cuando ella carraspea_

_-Rey Arnook ¿vio con usted la Reina? –le pregunta Katara el rey se sorprende y le da una ligera sonrisa _

_-este,… ¡No!, sabe, ¿ella no pudo venir? –le responde el rey con una sonrisa_

_-¿me imagino que falta poco para que nazca su bebe?_

_El rey se sorprende -¡ha!, sí, muy poco, ya falta poco para qué nazca. _

_En eso llegan Zuko y Sokka y vea al Rey Arnook medio nervioso y Aang trae a Kya acunada en su pecho dándole a entender que nadie se la quita _

_Zuko carraspea -¡Rey Arnook!, que bueno que llego a tiempo_

_El rey le sonríe –si ¡verdad!, _

_-¡vaya a descasar!, al medio-día empieza la junta pero no antes abra una pequeña celebración- le dice Zuko y el rey asiente y lo llevan a su habitación cuando_

_-¡Aang!, tranquilízate-le pide Sokka_

_Katara lo ve -¡Aang!, ¿Qué te pasas?_

_Aang molesto le grita–no deseo que cargué a mi hija, ¡Katara!, sabes ¡ella es mía!, y nadie me la va ¡quitar!_

_Katara se sorprende a sus palabras -¡Aang!, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Por qué dices eso?-le grita ella_

_Aang voltea a ver a Katara y ella tiene sus ojos llorosos ella le quita a su niña y regresa a su habitación, casi llorando_

_Aang al ver lo que hizo va detrás de ella, no antes Sokka lo agarra de su toga_

_-¡AANG!, ¡Tranquilízate!-le grita-, que no sepa mi Padre que hiciste nuevamente llorar a mi hermana porque de seguro la convence de llevárselas, ¿me entiendes?- Sokka le dice todo molesto._

_Aang abre sus ojos a lo que Sokka le dice y asiente y corre hacia su habitación_

_Aang llega a la habitación cuando_

_-¡Katara!, ¡Amor!, por favor perdone_

_Katara voltea a verlo, el la abraza, le quita a la niña y la niña se queda dormida, Katara lo abraza, ambos se sientan y el suspira_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?-le pregunta Katara con sus ojos llorosos_

_Aang suspira-¡Katara!, cariño, se trata de mi ¡pesadilla!_

_Katara se sorprende Aang le da una ligero beso, y empieza el a decirle, sobre su pesadilla y el al terminar de platicar ve a Katara que esta sorprendida _

_-¡Aang!, ¿no sé qué decir?_

_Aang suspira-ahora lo entiendes porque he estado así que no deseo, no podría ¡Katara!, vivir sin ustedes, sin ti y sin mi pequeño amor_

_Katara sonríe -¿tu pequeño amor?_

_Aang le sonríe y le besa a Kya su cabeza –si cariño, tú mi gran amor, y nuestra niña mi pequeño amor_

_-¿pero Aang si la reina está embarazada?_

_-cariño yo que recuerde, es eso, que nos quitaron a Kya y en consecuencia tu, tu,…. ¡amor!,… ¡Katara!, por favor prométeme, que no dejaras a Kya sola, que en ningún momento estén ¡solas!, hasta que este con ustedes_

_Katara abre sus ojos-pero ¡Aang!,….. –la interrumpe el- ¡Por favor! –le dice con lagrimas en sus ojos, Katara lo mira y le besa sus ojos y suspira –bien, cariño así será –le dice ella cuando tocan a su puerta diciéndole que vayan va a empezar la reunión, ellos salen, Aang trae a Kya, la niña está dormida y al llegar al salón de juntas se les acerca un General un viejo General conocido _

_-¡Avatar!, ¡Maestra Katara!, hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad?_

_Ambos se sorprende al verlo -¿General ¡Fong!? –le dice Aang, el viejo General les sonríe cuando un muchachito se les acerca_

_-¡Hijo!, estas personas son el Avatar Aang y su esposa la Maestra Katara –le dice el al muchachito él les hace una pequeña reverencia cuando el mira al la bebe que Aang trae en sus brazos_

_-¿Qué hermosa?, ¡Bebe! –le dice el_

_Ambos sonríen –es mi pequeño amor, mi Kya –le dice Aang y el muchachito le sonríe_

_-¡en verdad!, que hermosa bebe tiene ¡Avatar!_

_-¡Avatar!, ¡Maestra Katara!, este muchacho es mi abuelo Fong _

_Aang Y Katara le saludan, mientras el contempla a Kya sonriente_

_Se hace la pequeña fiesta de inaguruacio del la Nación del Fuego donde están los representantes de las cuatro-naciones, como los miembros de la orden del Loto Blanco, y los sabios de las cuatro naciones y como Zuko le prometió a Aang el abuelo de Onji el no entro al Palacio Real_

_-disculpen mi ¡¿abuelo? !Chiio!_

_-disculpe señorita, ¡Onji!, acuérdese que su abuelo tiene prohibida la entrada al Palacio Real, mientras este el ¡Avara!, aquí_

_Onji se sorprende -¿Qué?_

_Chiio se sorprende a la reacción de ella -¿no me diga que usted no lo sabía?_

_Onji le da una ligera sonrisa -¡No! –_

_Chiio y los demás sabios entran a la sala de junta cuando_

_-¡Onji!, ¿en dónde está tu abuelo?_

_-¡Padre!, lo que pasa que me dijo Chiio que él no puede entra al Palacio mientras este ¡Aang!_

_-no pensé que el señor del fuego cumpliera su palabra –le dice molesto -¡Onji! Tendrás que convencer al Avatar que mi Padre debe de estar presente, es tu deber de ¡apoyarlo!_

_-bien Padre hablare con Aang _

_Mientras ellos está hablando les hablan_

_-¡Disculpe!, General Lee, la junta de Naciones esta por empezar-le dice un sirviente y el asiste_

_-¡Onji!, que no se te olvide-le dice serio_

_Ella asiente a su petición _

_-¿tendré que encontrar la oportunidad de hablar con Aang?-ella dice -¿esta vez no se me escapara?, tendré que hacer algo, aprovechando que él está en la nación para que deje a las "campesinas" –nuevamente se dice._

_Zuko decidió que se hicieran recesos para comer, los muchachos aprovechaban para comer todos juntos en familia, incluyendo a las chicas y las niñas, en la noche también se repiten a comer todos, pasaron los días, Katara notaba que el Rey Arnook algo nervioso, ella le preguntaba sobre su esposa la Reina él le decía que todo iba bien, Onji no tenia oportunidad de hablar con Aang en respeto a su abuelo, pero esa mañana, las chicas están en la habitación real, Katara dándole de comer a Kya, como Mai también con Honora, y Suki suspirando cuando_

_-¿Por qué tantos suspiros? –le pregunta Katara con una sonrisa_

_Suki se sonroja -¿creo que pronto vas a ser Tía?_

_Las muchachas gritan de alegría -¿cuéntanos todo?-le pregunta Mai_

_-buenos, nosotros ¿ustedes saben? –les dice ella sonrojada._

_-bien, bien, que les parecen que si vamos a la ciudad para comprarnos ¿ropa?-les dice Mai_

_-¿ropa?-Suki le pregunta_

_Mai sonríe- Ya saben ¿ropa?_

_Katara y Suki se sonroja cuando - ¡chicas!, acuérdense que no puedo dejar a ¡Kya, sola! –Katara les dice_

_-¡Katara!, mira ella ya está dormida igual que Honora, que vengan unas sirvientas que las cuiden y nosotras nos vamos, no, nos vamos a ¡tardar! y dejo unos guardias reales por si las dudas_

_Katara sonríe –bien, si es así, si voy, -suspira- aprovechando comprare pañales y otro chupón_

_-¡bien!, que esperamos vámonos, -les dicen Mai y ellas asisten, ella manda a llamar a unas sirvientas para que este al pendiente de las niñas, como a unos guardias reales para que custodien la entrada del la habitación real, mientras ellas salen de "compras", en la junta_

_Ya hoy es el último día, mañana se hará una fiesta de clausura para dar por terminada la junta de naciones –Zuko les informa_

_-¡Flama!, que te parece si mañana al medio-día organizamos una pelea de elementos, "todos los maestros" de pies ligeros contra el –Toph le dice_

_-¿Qué? –Aang le grita_

_-Tienes miedo que tus maestros te den una paliza-nuevamente ella le dice_

_-si Aang, pero mi Hermana no va a poder-Sokka le informa_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?, Concejal bumerán –Toph le pregunta_

_Sokka suspira -¿Por qué será?, ¿Quién va a cuidar a la pequeña Kya?_

_Toph le sonríe –por eso no hay problemas que Hakoda cuide a la bebe azúcar, mientras ella pelea con su marido_

_-¿Qué?, ¡NO!, estás loca ¡Toph!, como que vamos a pelear –Aang le reclama_

_-¡Aang!, ¿Qué?,… ¿tienes miedo? –le pregunta Sokka con una gran sonrisa_

_Aang se sorprende_

_-¡Aang!, si es por mi nieta, Yo con gusto la cuido, me gustaría verlos como es esa "pelea" –le dice Hakoda, Aang se sorprende y suspira_

_-SI Aang, vamos a hacerlo, ¿Qué te parece? –Zuko le pide_

_Aang asiente y se rasca la cabeza-¡Bien!, está bien, le diré a Katara de la "pelea de elementos" _

_Onji ella no ha tenido oportunidad de hablar con Aang porque según su Padre que cuando hacen el receso para comer, él, juntos con el señor del fuego y sus amigos, comen juntos y en la noche es igual._

_-mi Padre me informo que hoy no tendrán junta en la tarde iré a su habitación hablar con él, y aprovechando que esta "solo", tratare de convencerlo. –Onji se dice_

_-¿Qué van a ser esta noche? –les pregunta Sokka_

_-¡nada!, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le responde Aang_

_-que les parece si salimos todos en "familia" a la Ciudad –Sokka les pregunta a todos._

_Aang y Zuko se miran como Hakoda y Bato e Iroh sonríe y Toph resopla_

_-¡Sokka!, sabes quisiera quedarme en la habitación para poder dormir, ya sabes cómo es tu sobrina –Aang le dice con una gran sonrisa_

_-si Yo sé que mi sobrina es muy llorona –le dice Sokka_

_-¡Sokka!-le grita Hakoda como Aang_

_-¿Qué es la verdad? –les vuelve a decir el_

_-Sokka, Kya cuando llora es por hambre, y cuando quieren que la cargue, ella nada mas llora por eso y en verdad, es una bebe tranquila –le dice Aang con una gran sonrisa_

_Sokka le hace mueca-tu Flama ¿vienes?_

_Zuko suspira –Yo estoy como Aang quiero ¡dormir!_

_-¡PADRE! Y Ustedes._

_-¡Hijo!, vayan ustedes- ya estoy demasiado viejo para desvelarme-le dice Hakoda y Bato también dice lo mismo_

_-¡concejal!, Yo si voy con ustedes –les dice Toph_

_Sokka suspira –bien, bien, como quiera al rato les vuelvo a preguntar haber si se animaron –les dice él con una gran sonrisa_

_Aang y Zuko salieron del salón ambos se dirigían a la habitación Real cuando entran se sorprenden_

_-¿en donde están las señoras?-ambos preguntan a las sirvientas que cuidan a las niñas._

_-mi señor del fuego la señora Mai, como la Maestra Katara y la señora Suki ambas se fueron a la ciudad de ¿compras?_

_-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que de compras?- grita Aang, que con el grito despertó a su niña él al saber lo que hizo, toma a la niña y la empieza arrulla -¡Ya Kya!, ¡ya mi amor!, Papi aquí esta –le dice él a su niña y en eso también despierta Honora y ella al ver grita_

_-¡PAPA!, ¡PAPA! –ella grita, Zuko la carga cuando_

_-¡YA!, Mi niña, ya, tu Padre está aquí –le dice él a su niña, ambos salen para ver si vienes sus esposas cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa? –les pregunta Sokka_

_Aang furioso -¿Qué no vez?, que tu ¡hermana!, abandona a mi ¡hija!_

_Sokka se carcajea y Aang arque su ceja cuando_

_-¡¿por fin?! que vienen las ¡SEÑORAS! –les gritan Aang y Zuko, las chicas se sorprenden que les gritan_

_-¡por favor!, chicos no se pongan así –les dice Mai_

_Los chicos se hacen los ofendidos y se dirigen hacías sus respectivas habitaciones y al llegar Aang y Katara a la suya, Kya empieza a llorar, Katara deja las bolsas en la cama, Aang pone a Kya en la cuna, el trata de cambiarle el pañal cuando grita el_

_-¡KATARA!,…. ¿Qué le das a mi hija?, que hace tan,… ¡apestoso!_

_Katara sale arqueando su ceja ya cambiada con una bata -¿Cómo tu no lo hicieras?-le responde ella y quita a Aang de la cuna, porque ella la va a limpiar en eso Aang se deja caer de la cama y ve las bolsas se seciora a lo que contiende cuando_

_-deja eso no es tuyo –le dice Katara molesta_

_-¿Qué compraste?_

_Katara suspira-¡tú que cress que pude comprar! –le responde molesta- ¡Pañales!, y unas cosas que ocupaba –le responde cuando a él se le cae una bolsa y ve su contenido que traga saliva y se sonroja que es un mini-camisón azul celeste casi transparente y vine con su juego de ropa interior del mismo color e igual de transparente que lo regresa a la bolsa y lo sube a la cama cuando_

_-lista amor, ahora te vas a dar un baño con Mami –ella le dice a la niña cuando_

_-¡espérenme! –les dice Aang, _

_Katara voltea a verlo -¿Qué Kya?, ¿invitaste a tu papi? –le pregunta a la niña y ella sonríe_

_-creo que eso es un ¡sí! –les dice él y se quita su ropa entran junto a la bañera, ambos la bañan cuando se pone necia ella, Katara la acerca a uno de sus pecho y le da de comer, ella se queda dormida, Aang sonríe al verla, toma a la niña el sale de la bañera junto con Kya y a ella la deja en su cunita y regresa con Katara a la bañera y ella le sonríe_

_-¿Qué, ya se te paso el enojo? –le pregunta ella al verlo cuáles son sus intenciones_

_-todavía estoy enojado, Katara por dejar a sola a mi ¡hija!–le dice el robándole un beso_

_Katara se sube hacia Aang se sienta en su cintura lo abraza – ¿cuál será el castigo?-le pregunta seductoramente_

_Aang le sonríe –tienes que ser muchos meritos para qué te perdone –le dice él y la acerca más hacia él y le da un beso apasionado,. Katara le responde con la misma pasión que él, la acomoda para entrar en ella en eso_

_-¡Aang!...-dice ella, Katara pone su mano de ella en el hombro de él y su otro brazo en su pierna, ella lentamente se empieza a mover, Aang le da besos salteados en su cuello, por sus pechos cuando él la detiene, la toma de su cintura y el la mueve hacia él, Katara arquea su espalda hacia atrás, una corriente eléctrica recorre por todo su ser cuando_

_-grita, mi ¡amor!, ¡grita!-le pide Aang la trae hacia él, la besa ella rompe el beso cuando _

_-¡Aa ngggg!... Aaaaannngggg.-empieza a gritar, Aang la mueve más que hace que el agua de la bañera se salga de la tina en eso ambos se besan y se abrazan sonríen ambos porque juntos nuevamente tocaron el cielo Katara pone su cabeza en el hombro del él, Aang le acaricia su cabello y suspira_

_-¿Qué suspiro? –le pregunta Katara con una sonrisa_

_Aang le sonríe y le da un tierno beso –hace mucho que no gritábamos –le dice él, Katara le sonríe y lo vuelve a besar dulcemente, tiernamente, cuando se separan se miran a los ojos Aang se le acerca a su oído_

_-¿Qué te parece otra ronda?_

_Katara le sonríe -sí _

_Aang hace que ella salga del él, se mueve, le pide a Katara se que ponga de rodillas en la bañera sus manos en la barra de la bañera el nuevamente se le acerca a su oído_

_-¿Qué te parece al estilo pingüino?_

_Katara se sorprende a lo que él va hacer cuando tocan a su puerta tan fuerte que hace que a Kya se despierte, ambos se sorprende de quien será, ambos salen, Aang se pone sus pantalones, Katara se pone su bata va con la niña a tranquilizarla en eso que Aang abre la puerta unos brazos lo abrazan él se sorprende de quien es_

_-¡Onji!, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Ella sollozando-¡Aang!, te venga a pedir que hables con el señor del fuego para que pueda entrar mi abuelo al Palacio –ella le pide_

_Aang se sorprende a su petición hace que ella se separe de el -¡No!, discúlpame Onji, pero no –le dice serio_

_Ella se sorprende a la negativa de el -¿Por qué no?, ¡Aang!, ¿dime el por qué? –le exige_

_Aang se sorprende cuando escucha_

_-¿Quién es cariño? –le grita Katara, Onji al escuchar se sorprende y al verse ambas, Katara le da una cara de odio y Onji se sorprende_

_-¿Qué?, tu,.. Tú,.. ¡¿Aquí?!-le grita Onji_

_Aang al verlas se sorprende, Katara trae a la niña, se la quita para cargarle él, y sin querer a Katara se le abre la bata y enseña uno de sus pechos, Onji se da cuenta que esta desnuda, Katara le sonríe a ella y abraza a Aang_

_-¿Qué está pasando? –les pregunta Katara_

_-¡Nada!, ¡Cariño!, nada, ella ya se va, ¿verdad?, -le dice serio Aang_

_Onji traga saliva –Aang por favor dime que hablaras con él_

_-¡Onji!, ya te dije que no, si tu deseas habla con Zuko, pero no me pidas eso, porque no lo hare, y si mi disculpas, como te abras dado cuenta, estamos ocupados -le dice cuando abraza mas a Katara hacia él y Katara le sonríe, Onji se va molesta _

_Aang se da cuenta a la reacción que tuvo Katara cuando vio a Onji que le pregunta_

_-¿todo bien cariño?_

_Ella voltea a verlo le sonríe –si todo bien_

_Aang le da un beso a Katara cuando –pobrecita de mi bebe, nuevamente la asustaron, -le dice a la niña y ella sonríe_

_-Katara sabes –se rasca la cabeza- seme-estaba olvidando, Sokka nos invito a salir a la Ciudad para cenar afuera_

_Katara le sonríe -¿Qué le digites?_

_Aang se le acerca le da otro beso a Katara -¡Aang!-le pregunta ella_

_Aang suspira -le dije que quería quedarme aquí en la habitación porque quería ¿dormir? –se lo dice con una gran sonrisa, ella se le acerca y le da un beso y le sonríe_

_-bien en realidad no quisiera salir, también deseo quedarme aquí_

_Aang sonríe, toma a Kya la hace como aventarla hacia arriba, ella le sonríe –si Kya todos nos quedamos en la cama, tú en pañales y mami y yo, en,….. –se sonroja-_

_-¿Qué le estás diciendo a la niña?_

_Aang le sonríe –nada, cariño, nada –le dice a Katara, el le da besitos a Kya en sus mejillas, la niña esta toda sonriente, feliz Aang sonríe maliciosamente se le acerca a Katara_

_-¡Katara!,…. ¡cariño!, ¿Qué te parece si dejo a Kya en la cuna y regresamos a lo que dejamos pendiente?_

_Katara se sonroja voltea a verlo cuando nuevamente tocan a su puerta, Aang frunce su frente va abrir la puerta_

_-¡Sokka!, ¡Suko!, ¡Toph!, si ¿Qué pasa?_

_Sokka arque su ceja -¿Qué haces sin camisa y mi sobrina en pañales?_

_Aang traga saliva y ve a su hermana -¿y tú en bata?_

_-¡Sokka!-le grita Katara_

_-venimos a ver si se animaron pero veo que no-les dice Suki_

_Katara asiente y les dice que ambos están cansados y que desean dormir cuando_

_-¿ya le digites sobre la pelea? –Sokka le dice_

_Aang abre sus ojos voltea a ver a Katara y ella arque su ceja se dan cuenta que no_

_-¿Qué pelea? –les pregunta Katara seria_

_-¡mira Princesita!, los maestros de Aang mañana vamos a luchar contra él, en una pelea de "elementos"-Toph le dice _

_-mañana veremos y si nos disculpan Aang tiene mucho que hacer, primero tiene que cambiarle el pañal a Kya, para luego la tiene que dormir –ella les dice y ellos se van, ambos sonríen cuando nuevamente tocan a su puerta Aang abre en eso_

_-¡discúlpenos Avatar!, para que nos informe si les vamos a traer la cena_

_Aang les sonríe y Katara se les acerca y les pide lo que deseen para cenar incluyendo una taza de manzanilla_

_Aang al saber para qué quiere el té le pregunta-¿Qué pasa Katara estas enferma?- _

_Katara le sonríe -¡no!, es para Kya –Aang se sorprende al saber – ¿Qué está enferma mi hija?-le pregunta asustado, Katara nuevamente le dice que no y se tranquiliza, les trajeron la cena ya que terminaron de cenar, Katara nuevamente amamanta a Kya y cuando ella termina va por un biberón pone en el biberón el té de manzanilla cuando le pide a Aang_

_-cariño me arias un favor_

_Aang sonríe –ya sabes que si cual el –_

_Katara le indica que le dé el biberón a Kya y le enseña cómo, a Aang, sonríe y se asombra como él le está dándole a ella, le besa su cabecita y cuando ella termina de tomarse todo el té, bostece,_

_-ahora si a dormir-le dice Aang se levanta mete a Kya en su cuna sonríe y se dirige hacia Katara la tumba en la cama, se quita sus pantalones, se acerca el hacia ella, él le quita su bata cuando_

_-ahora si no te me escaparas –le dice él y se besan tan apasionadamente, el con sus labios va recorriendo el cuerpo del ella, por sus mejillas, por sus hombros, hasta llegar a sus pechos, Katara su respiración se acelera, ella le acaricia su cabeza, Aang va bajado lentamente hacia su intimidad_

_-¡Aaaaanggggg!, Aaaanggg –le dice ella_

_Aang sonríe-paciencia mi amor-le dice é cuando la voltea él se sienta en sus piernas trae a Katara hacia él cuando_

_-¡AAANGGG! –grita_

_-¡KAATAARAA! –grita_

_Aang entra mas en ella, más profundo, Katara con sus manos hace bola las sabanas y trata de no gritar nuevamente, Aang se muerde sus labios para no gritar cuando él se deja cae arriba de ella, ambos sonríen, Aang la abraza se voltea, para que la espalda de él que en la cama se quedan dormidos unidos._

_A la mañana siguiente.-_

_Todos estaban preparados para su pelea de "elementos", Katara a su pesar dejo a Kya con su Padre, la niña toda sonriente cuando gritan_

_-¡Listos Papanatas!, -Toph les gritan_

_En eso Mai y Suki gritan -¿quítense la camisa?_

_Zuko y Sokka sonríen y gustosos se la quitan_

_-¡Aang!, no se te ocurra quitártela –le grita Katara, Aang le sonríe_

_-¡cariño!, como crees_

_-si Pies Ligeros, aquí no, pero a solas si ¡verdad! –nuevamente les grita Toph_

_-¡TOPH! –le grita Katara_

_Empieza la pelea, Toph da el primer golpe, a Aang lo desvia fácilmente, Sokka con su búmeran lo avienta y Aang con su Aire-Control lo desvía regresando a Sokka, Zuko le lanza una flama y Aang con Agua-Control, lo congela Katara hace un pulpo y el también hace uno y los dos luchas cuando la mirada de Katara se desvía un poco ella ve que Onji está con su Padre y ella ve que Onji trae en sus brazos su hija, Katara baja su guardia en eso Toph avienta una roca Aang se da cuenta que katara bajo su guardia, porque la roca va hacia ella, en eso él hace una pared para protegerla cuando_

_-¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Princesita!-le grita Toph, Katara no le hace caso, ella corre en donde esta Onji le quita a la niña_

_-No se te ocurra lastimarla porque te Mato –le grita ella_

_Todos se sorprenden a las palabras de ella_

_-¡Hija!, ¿Qué tienes? –le pregunta Hakoda, Katara lo mira toma a Kya acunada en su pecho sale de ahí casi llorando, que todos se sorprenden_

_-¡Padre!, ¿Qué paso? –Sokka le pregunta_

_-¡hijo!, no lo sé –le responde el_

_Sokka mira a Onji y se le viene a la mente la descripción de la chica que llego con la intención de matar a su hermana el día que provoco el nacimiento de su sobrina nació cuando grita el-¿FUISTE TU?, ¡VERDAD!_

_Onji se sorprende a lo que le dice_

_-¡Sokka!, ¿en dónde está Katara? –le pregunta asustado Aang_

_-¡Aang!, ella fue –le dice Sokka indicando a Onji, Aang se sorprende a la revelación de él que va a la habitación y encuentra a Katara llorando, Aang la abraza _

_-¡Katara!, ¿dime fue ella?, ¿verdad? –Aang le exige_

_Katara mueve su cabeza-sí Aang fue ella….-Aang se queda helado a la revelación._

_***comentarios, dejen sus mensajes**_

_***felices Pascuas a Todos.**_

_***felices Vacaciones.**_

_***gracias, adiós.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan &amp; Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

_Aang se había quedado helado con la revelación que Katara se le acerca, el se inclina hacia ella y le pide que se vean_

_Aang suspira -¡Katara!, amor, ¡mírame! –Le pide-¿sabes que sospechaba de ella?_

_Katara abre sus ojos y le recorren sus lagrimas Aang la abraza –ya amor, ya, ella nunca más nos hará daño-le dice él y ella rompe el llanto, Aang la calma cuando tocan a su puerta el va abrir._

_-¿en donde esta?-entra gritando._

_Aang suspira -¡Hakoda!_

_Katara se sorprende -¡Padre!_

_-¿Por qué no me dijeron la ¡verdad!?-les reclama el_

_-¡Padre!, por favor no, te lo pido_

_Hakoda suspira –bien, bien ¡Katara!, ¿acuérdate que tienes tu hogar en la tribu?_

_Aang se sorprende a lo Hakoda le dice, voltea a ver a Katara, ella se levanta y le sonríe_

_-te lo agradezco, Padre, pero ahora mi lugar esta con mi marido y mi hija –ella le dice Aang sonríe y la abraza _

_Entran los demás_

_-¡Zuko!, discúlpame, por el espectáculo que provoque, para no sentirles mal, no estaré en la fiesta de clausura_

_Zuko se sorprende –No, ¡Katara!, tú no tienes que disculparte, por lo que paso, me imagino que no quisiste decirle a Aang lo que sucedió ese día, por lo del sabio del fuego y del General –le dice a ella y le afirma- te pido, más bien les pido que ambas estén, no porque este calvo sea tu marido, sino porque eres mi amiga, y una hermana, para mí –nuevamente le dice a Katara y ella le sonríe_

_-bien, bien, ya que todo está hablado, que les parece si comemos –les dice Sokka y todos sonríen y se dirigen hacia el comedor_

_La comida se hizo amena todos quedaron verse en el salón principal al atardecer, Aang y Katara estaba en su habitación exactamente en la bañera con Kya_

_Aang las tenia abrazadas a ambas, la espalda de ella en su pecho y ella tenía a Kya acunada en su pecho, el con sus brazos las tenia unidad hacia él, y el dándole un beso salteado a ella en su cuello, cuando suspira -¿entonces tenias miedo en decirme?_

_Katara suspira –sí ¡Aang!, temía que la cosa se volviera más grande, por eso no quise decirles _

_-¡cariño!, en eso no debes de preocuparte –suspira-bueno ya paso ahora seguir adelante, ¿Qué te parece pasar unos días en la tribu?-le dice Aang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Ella voltea a verlo y le da un beso, Aang sonríe, le quita a la niña le da un beso en su mejilla y ella sonríe y ambos se miran a los ojos, Kya abre su boquita y pega un grito, Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja, acerca más a la niña cuando_

_-¡di Pa Pi! –le dice_

_-¿Por qué tiene que decirte Papi?, mejor que diga ¡Mama! –Le reclama Katara y la niña sonríe –conociéndola de seguro es lo primero que dirá –ella dice y Aang se emociona_

_-¿en verdad tú crees que diga?, ¡PAPI!_

_Katara le da un beso –no lo dudes, no lo dudes, cariño._

_-¡y bien!, ¿vamos o no?-le vuelve a preguntar Aang_

_Katara le da un gran beso y al separarse del él -¿eso es un sí?-le dice Aang, Katara le sonríe y grita el_

_-Sí Kya vamos a ir a paseo trineo_

_Pasa la tarde Aang ya esta cambiado con su tradicional traje de maestro él esta recostado en la cama Katara se esta peinado y la niña todavía en pañales_

_-¡Di!, ¡PAPI!-le dice a la niña, y ella toda alegre sonriente hasta que toca a su puerta, el se levanta de la cama cuando abre_

_-¡discúlpenos!, Avatar pero mi señor del fuego desea verlo –le dice un soldado._

_Aang hace mueca_

_-¡Avatar!, por la maestra Katara y su niña no se preocupe, nosotros estaremos de guardia aquí en su puerta hasta que usted regresa –le dice el soldado_

_Aang suspira –bien, bien, déjeme avisarle a mi esposa-el entra a la recamara-¡Katara!, cariño ahorita regreso voy con Zuko-le dice el_

_Katara sale de la habitación adjunta en bata –bien cariño, ve aquí te esperamos –ella le dice Aang le da un beso en sus labio a Kya uno en su mejilla la deja en su cunita y ella empieza a llorar –Ya mi amor, ahorita vengo, Papi no se va a tardar –le dice él a su niña, le da su chupón y sale hacia en donde esta Zuko y al llegar al salón están Sokka, y Suki como Hakoda, Iroh y Toph y el al verlos arque su ceja_

_-¿Qué está pasando?_

_-¡Aang!, los he mandado a llamar para infórmate lo que he decidido hacer con la hija del General Lee –Zuko le informa_

_-¡Aang!, -Suki suspira- Yo sabía el día que Katara tuvo la "disque caída", y que provoco el nacimiento prematuro de Kya que fue Onji, un día le pedí a Katara que me dijera la verdad, pero ya te has de imaginar el por qué ella no te lo dijo _

_Aang se sienta -¿saben Yo ya sospechaba de ella?, fue cuando Chico nos dijo como era la "disque amiga", que la vino a buscar, Yo pese que no se atrevería a venir aquí mientras estamos nosotros por lo de su Abuelo, pero veo que no_

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?-le pregunta Zuko_

_Aang voltea a verlo -¡Zuko!, aunque me duela y es hija de uno de tus Generales, quisiera, no volverla a ver mientras estamos aquí, ya sea que un día vega solo ó que ellas me acompañen, eso te lo pediría-se lo dice firme_

_Zuko asiente-bien ¡Aang!, bien así será, y por el General no te preocupes por él, porque Yo me encargo-les informa_

_-¡Flama!, ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con ella?-Sokka le pregunta_

_-¡Hoy!, después del primer baile, la pienso llamar junto con su Padre,_

_-¿Yo pensé después lo que paso hoy al medio-día ella se iría pero ¡no!?-Toph les pregunta_

_-¡Zuko!, deseo estar presente cuando se lo digas a ella, ¡Hakoda!, le puedo pedir por favor que no deje solas a mis Amores –Aang les dice _

_-¡Aang!, claro quién más Yo, para cuidar a mis Niñas –le dice Hakoda_

_-está bien Aang así se hará-Zuko le informa_

_-¡Y bien!, que esperamos hay que ir a la fiesta porque ya tengo ¿hambre?- Sokka les informa_

_Todos se ríen -¡Hijo!, tú siempre tienes ¡Hambre!-Hakoda le dice y lo abraza y salen todos del salón Aang regresa le da las gracias a los soldados entre cuando_

_-¡GUAU!, Pero que hermosas están mis ¡AMORES!,_

_Katara se sonroja -¿te gusta cómo nos vemos?_

_Aang se acerca y le da un beso a Katara en sus labios, cuando siente unas manitas que lo golpean y sonríe_

_-¡Guau!, pero que hermosa estas mi pequeño amor –le dice él a la niña la carga y le salen las lagrimas_

_-¡Aang!, cariño, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang sonríe-¡Amor!, no pensé en ver a nuestra hija en un vestidito de los maestros-aires-le dice Katara se le acerca y le da un beso _

_-Bueno, ¿haber si el tonto de Sokka no se burla de nosotras?_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué dices?, ¿Por qué se tiene que burlar?_

_Katara sonríe -¡Aang!, ¿no te has dado cuenta?, tu hija y Yo estamos vestidas iguales_

_Aang abres sus ojos y le sonríe –es verdad cariño, no me había dado cuenta de que ambas tienen el mismo estilo _

_Katara se le acerca lo abraza-¿me voy a poner celosa?_

_Aang sonríe y la abraza-¡Amor!, no deberías estarlo ya sabes que las amo –se le acerca más y se besan el beso se hace apasionado en eso tocan a su puerta y se separan Aang sigue con Kya en sus brazos, va abrir _

_-¿ya están listos? –les gritan_

_-si Toph ya estamos –le dice Katara_

_Llegan al gran Salón donde será la fiesta de clausura de Naciones cuando_

_-¿Qué te sobro tela y con eso le hiciste también a mi sobrina?_

_-¡Sokka! –le gritan_

_-Qué es la ¡verdad!, ¡mírenlas! tanto hija como madre están iguales_

_-Sokka cuando dejaras de ser infantil –le dice Katara molesta_

_Aang la abraza –no le hagas caso, amor_

_En eso Aang siente que alguien le quita a Kya se sorprende cuando ve quien es sonríe_

_-¡HAKODA!, me asusto_

_Hakoda le sonríe –lo siento Aang tengo que aprovechar este poco tiempo para estar con mi ¡nieta!-le dice algo triste en el timbre de su voz_

_Aang le sonríe- por eso no se preocupe porque nos regresamos con usted, vamos a estar unos días en la tribu_

_Hakoda sonríe-si, si mi pequeña dulzura, vas a estar con tu abuelo te mostrar los pingüinos y las focas polar-le dice a la niña y ella sonríe alegre_

_En eso se oye la voz de Zuko que carraspea ya en el centro del salón y el tiene a Honora cargada y Mai abrazándose_

_-Gracias a todo por su presencia en esta reunión de Naciones, para informarles que la próxima reunión anual será en el Reino Tierra en la Ciudad Capital en Ba Sing Se, -informa él cuando_

_-¿Qué empiece el baile?-grita Iroh empieza la música Zuko le pasa a Iron a la niña Zuko junto con Mai abren la pista de baile, Aang junto con Katara se unen también Sokka y Suki, Iroh como Hakoda ellos traen a sus nietas y también entran a la pista de baile_

_Cuando termina la primera pieza de baile se le acerca un soldado a Zuko_

_-Discúlpenos mi señor para informales que ya están las personas en el salón_

_Zuko asiente-bien, bien infórmele al Avatar que ya están las personas._

_El soldado se acerca a Aang y le informa Sokka como Toph también van cuando_

_-¿a dónde van?-Katara les pregunta. _

_Aang solamente le da un beso-¡ahorita vengo!, amor, no me tardo, ¡Hakoda!-le habla y el asiente y sale junto con Sokka y Toph_

_-¡PADRE!-_

_-hija no pasa nada-le dice y ella suspira_

_En el salón privado del Señor del Fuego._

_El General Lee como Onji estaban impacientes_

_-¡Padre!, ¿tú sabes para que querrá hablar con nosotros el señor del fuego?_

_-no los sé, Onji, pero no me gusta-le responde él y se abre la puerta y ven que entran_

_-¡Aang!, ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta Onji_

_Aang no dice nada espera que Zuko habla, el trae un pergamino en sus manos y se lo entrega al General_

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¡mi señor del fuego?_

_-¡General Lee!, este pergamino es su cambio de base, se traslada a la isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku como General para que proteja ese lugar_

_-¿Qué, porque?, mi Padre tiene que ir a ese lugar –se queja ella_

_-¡HIJA!, -el hace una reverencia-acepto con gusto el cargo que me da, mi Señor-le dice el_

_-¿un momento?, todavía no acabo-Zuko le dice_

_-General le pido que se lleva a su ¡Hija!, y por favor le pido que ella permanezca ahí con usted, ella quedara ahí y ayudara a los sabios en que se les ofrezca y nunca más saldrá de la isla_

_-¿Qué?-ella grita-¡Aang!, por favor te lo pido_

_-¿Qué me pides?, di que he sido considerado contigo después lo que hicistes a mi Esposa_

_-¿Qué?, es mentira, ella miente, ella, miente-le grita_

_-¿Qué?, ¡mi hermana nunca mentiría con algo así!-Sokka le dice_

_-¡señorita!, tenga consideración que usted quedara ahí, porque Aang tuvo compasión de usted, porque el delito que usted hizo, es para que estuviera en la prisión de la roca hirviente -Zuko le informa _

_Ella corre abrazar a Aang, pero él se suelta de ella_

_-¡Onji!, por favor, -le dice Aang_

_Ella con lagrimas –Aang es mentira, es mentira, ¿tú sabes bien que ella me odia?,… ¿Por qué Yo te…. Amo?_

_Aang abre sus ojos-lo siento mucho, pero tú sabes bien que siempre he amada a mi esposa y siempre la amare-le dice firme el_

_-¡no es mentira!-nuevamente grita ella_

_-¿sabes que es verdad?-Toph le dice_

_-¡Tú que sabes!, sucia ciega-le grita_

_-más respeto para ella –le grita Aang_

_-déjala Pies Ligeros que se desahogue Yo se que miente_

_-Aang ¿por favor, es mentira?-le grita, nuevamente_

_-Onji ¡Adiós!- Aang le dice y sale_

_Ella llora_

_-¡Hija!, Tranquilízate –le dice su Padre_

_-Bien, ¡General!, a partir de ahora empieza su traslado, y le pedirá que saliera del Palacio Junto con su hija_

_Aang como Zuko y los demás salen del salón a los guardias Reales les piden que el General como su hija no vayan al salón principal en donde está la fiesta y ellos asienten a su petición en el salón._

_-¡Hakoda!, ¿Katara y mi bebe?_

_Hakoda le indica en donde están Aang voltea a verlas y sonríe cuando_

_-¡por los espíritus!, ¿no te pudiste poner en otro lugar?-se queja Sokka_

_Katara le arquea su ceja_

_-¡Sokka!, ¿Cuándo tengas un hijo sabrás cuando ellos piden, piden?-le dice Hakoda_

_Aang se le acerca la abraza y levanta la sabanita en donde tiene tapada a Kya porque ella esta comido_

_-¿tú qué vez?-nuevamente se queja Sokka_

_Aang lo mira y le da una cara de odio- me estoy seccionando que mi hija esta comiendo_

_Sokka le regresa el gesto cuando ve que Kya saca su manita y agarra el dedo de Aang_

_-si Kya Papi aquí esta_

_Sokka domas hace gestos los demás se ríen cuando_

_-Sokka, Suki Y Toph para informarles que vamos a ir a la tribu ¿desean venir con nosotros?-Aang les pregunta_

_-¡No!, puedo ir con ustedes tengo que regresar a Ciudad Republica –Toph les dice_

_Sokka mira A Suki y el agacha la cabeza-lo siento tampoco podemos ir-Sokka les dice_

_Hakoda suspira –bien que les parece si todos nos vamos a Ciudad Republica y si todavía desean ir a la tribu son bienvenidos_

_Todos sonríen y aceptan, pasa la noche casi llega el final de la fiesta cuando_

_-¡Avatar!, ¡Maestra Katara! fue un gusto en verlos_

_Aang y Katara sonríe –también nos dios gusto en verlo Rey Arnook –le dice Katara, Aang solamente le sonríe_

_-¿esperamos pronto la noticia?-le pregunta Katara_

_El rey se sorprende -¿Qué noticia?_

_Aang se sorprende a su respuesta como Katara –que ha de ser, para saber si tiene una niña o niño-ella le dice_

_El rey le da una ligera sonrisa -¡ha sí!, ¿el bebe?,…. –les dice él y salen_

_-¡hija!, mi nieta ya está dormida_

_Aang como Katara le sonríe -¡Padre!, sabes tú, igual que Aang no batallan en dormirla, Yo batallo mucho sabes_

_Hakoda sonríe y le besa la cabeza a la niña y suspira-¿sabes que tu madre se quejaba que conmigo tu si te dormías y con ella no? _

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja toma a la niña -¿ella sabe que la amamos?, ¡verdad!_

_Hakoda sonríe –si, tú sabes Aang el instinto ¡varonil!_

_-¡presumidos!-les dice Katara_

_-no le haga caso, -le susurra- lo que pasa que esta celosa-le dice Aang_

_Hakoda carcajea-si así se ponía Kya cuando Katara me prefería_

_Todos se están despidiendo porque la fiesta llego a si fin, pero cerca de ahí en una de las habitaciones_

_Onji estaba mal murado porque todo le salió mal cuando tocan a su puerta ella sonríe -¡es Aang!, ¿de seguro se arrepintió?-ella se dice va abrir cuando-¿usted?_

_-¡Hola Onji!_

_Ella molesta -¿ya ve que paso por seguir su concejo mire lo que paso?_

_-te dije que hicieras ¡algo!, ¿no que provocabas el nacimiento prematuro de la niña?, acuérdate de nuestro trato, la niña me pertenecía y tú te quedaras con el ¡AVATAR! _

_-¡Pero,…Pero!, rey ¡Arnook!, usted me dijo que lo ¡hiciera!_

_-¡te dije que hicieras algo!, ¿no que intentaras ¡mataras!? ahora dime que voy a ser Yo cuando se den cuenta los sabios de mi tribu que mi ¡esposa no está embarazada!, ¿dime que voy hacer?_

_-¿y usted sabe lo que me hicieron?-se queja ella_

_-como digo el señor del fuego, el Avatar te tuvo consideración de ti, y hasta nunca-le dice el rey y sale._

_El rey sale en eso_

_-¡Onji!, lista para irnos_

_Ella hace mueca-Sí Padre_

_Y ellos salen del Palacio Real para nunca más regresar._

_En la habitación_

_Katara estaba dejando a Kya en su cuna, Aang la abraza por detrás, le ayuda a cambiar a Kya, le quita su vestidito, le pone pañal limpio la tapa y ambos le dan un beso de buenas noches-descansa mi pequeño amor-Aang le dice y regresa con Katara la abraza_

_-¿y bien a qué horas nos vamos mañana con mi padre?_

_Aang le sonríe y le da un beso –antes que caiga la tarde salimos _

_Aang se acerca más la besa y ella rompe el beso -¡Aang!_

_-sí ¡cariño!_

_-¿debemos de descansar?_

_Aang le hace puchero -¡cariño!, nuestra hija ya está bien dormida, debemos de aprovechar esta noche_

_Katara sonríe –Mmmm,…-se le acerca a su oído-¿demuéstrame maestro-aire?-ella le dice susurrándole y le da una mirada lujuriosa._

_Aang la acerca –Prepárate mi Diosa del Océano-le responde el, se sienta en su cama, atrae hacia él a Katara, ella abre sus piernas y se sienta en la piernas de él., Aang le quita su blusa y queda en interiores, el beso se hace más apasionado, el va recorriendo, por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos, despacio, con delicadeza, los agarra, los acaricia, tiernamente, ella siente el deseo por el…. ¡Aanngg!-susurra ella_

_El sigue acariciándola besándola por su piel, hace que se quite su falda, y el deseo de ambos aumenta más, va recorriendo su cuerpo nuevamente se besan ella lo tiene abrazado cuando nuevamente rompe el beso, porque él tiene su mano en su intimidad, ¡Aanngg!..._

_-Sss… ¡amor!-le responde el dulcemente._

_Aang se voltea a hacia su cama, ella su espalda en el cama, el se va quitando su ropa y Katara se deleita como va quedando desnudo frente a ella., Ella le sonríe y abre sus piernas Aang como un cazador hacia su presa se dirige hacia ella y de un solo entra en ella._

_-¡Aanngg!..._

_-¿mírame Katara?_

_Katara lo mira y ambos sonríen se vuelen a besar, dulcemente, tiernamente, ella lo abraza y siente que Aang se empieza a mover, despacio, tranquilo, poco a poco va aumentando el movimiento que rompen el beso, empieza la lujuria el deseo se apodera mas, _

_-¡mas,… Aang!,… ¡Mas!_

_Aang le sonríe –tu petición es orden,… mi,… amor-le dice él, dándole un beso en sus labios, ella pone sus manos en su pecho, se mueve más rápido, más profundo que hacen que el beso, nuevamente se rompe, es la fuerte el movimiento que hasta la cama se mueve_

_-un poco,… mas,… ¡Katara!,…_

_-Sí,… ¡Aang!,…. ¡así!_

_Es más fuerte, que ambos ya sudan por la lujuria, por el deseo cuando Aang como Katara siente una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo, el deseo de la pación esta en ellos cuando gritan ambos Aang se deja caer en ella, y ella lo abraza, poco a poco sus respiraciones vuelven a la normalidad, Aang sigue en ella levanta su rostro la mira y ambos sonríen que se besan, un beso dulce, bello, que nuevamente se acomoda en su hombre, Katara pasa su mano en su cabeza y lo empieza a acariciar_

_-si sigues así me voy a quedar dormido_

_Katara sonríe- bien, pero acuérdate_

_Aang la abraza –deja que sigua dormida y cuando despierte ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. _

_***aquí va otro capitulo**_

_***dejen sus mensajes***_

_***gracias, Adiós.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan &amp; Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

_***Deseo a agradecer a**_

_***Jesreel**_

_***Sarai Hermndez: si va a pasar, pero será en uno capítulos más adelante**_

_***Gracias por seguir.**_

_**** Para recordarles que unos capítulos contiene contenido LEMON****_

_Aang, Katara junto con la niña se fueron con Hakoda a la tribu, Sokka, Suki y Toph decidieron irse a Ciudad Republica directo, porque Aang temía que si se daban cuenta que también había llegado, no lo dejarían ir a la tribu, por eso se separaron._

_Aang estaba disfrutando la noche cuando siente unas manos que lo abraza toma las manos y sonríe- ¿Kya?_

_Katara sonríe –ella sigue con mi Padre, la esta arrullando-le dice, Aang se voltea le da un beso y al separarse siguen abrazados el suspira_

_-¿Qué suspiro?-le pregunta ella_

_Aang sonríe-¿sabes cariño, creo que esto es un sueño?_

_Katara se sorprende -¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¡cariño!-ella le da un ligero beso en sus labios_

_Aang la abraza mas fuerte hacia el –es,…. Por lo de mi pesadilla-le dice dando un suspira_

_Katara se separa para verlos a los ojos -¡Aang!, es eso una ¡pesadilla!, nada mas_

_Aang le sonríe –Sí es verdad,… solo fue eso una horrible pesadilla y nada más, ¿Qué te parece si nos metemos porque nuestra hija de seguro ya está dormida?_

_Katara se carcajea y Aang arque su ceja – ¿porque te ríes?_

_-¿adivina en donde dormirá ella?_

_Aang le sonríe –soy afortunado que hoy van estar dos mujeres en mi cama_

_-¡calata Avatar!-le dice molesta_

_Aang le sonríe -¡cariño!, es la ¡verdad!, tú y nuestra hija dormirán conmigo_

_-bien, bien, pero olvídate, que esta noche ¿abra algo?_

_Aang se le acerca a su oído –baldra la pena, ¿esperar?, hasta llegar a la tribu_

_Katara le sonríe, le acomoda su toga, le da un ligero beso, ¿dirás hasta que lleguemos a casa?, ¡cariño!_

_Aang abre sus ojos -¿Qué, porque?_

_Katara se carcajea -¡Aang!, dime ella en donde dormirá _

_Aang se rasca la cabeza y sonríe –tienes razón, bueno si es así, prepárate cuando lleguemos a casa, porque no te me escaparas._

_Mientras ellos regresan a su camarote al otro lado del mundo_

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.**_

_Arnook había llegado a la tribu del norte, cuando entra en su habitación_

_-¡Arnook!, ¿en donde esta ella?_

_El rey suspira-querida, lo,… lo siento, todo salió mal_

_La reina se sorprende -¿Qué?,… ¿Qué paso?_

_El rey la invita a sentarse y le cuenta lo que paso_

_-¡Arnook!, ¿dime que vamos hacer, cuando llegue el momento? _

_El rey suspira se lleva una mano en su cabeza -¡cariño!, ¿está Yada?_

_La reina sorprende -¡claro!, porque no pensé en ¡ella!, ya le falta poco para que dé a Luz, le podemos decir que el bebe, se ¡murió!, y pasarlo por nuestro, porque ha este Hanh nunca le ha importado ella, _

_Mientras ellos planean en otro un lugar_

_**Nación del Fuego, Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku**_

_El General Lee estaba llegando a la isla con su hija cuando_

_-¡General Lee!, bienvenido a la isla, señorita ¡Onji!_

_Ellos hacen una reverencia –Señor Chiio –le responde ellos_

_Chiio hace una pequeña mueca, el General le entrega el pergamino, lo abre y lo lee suspira –Bien, bien, estará usted encargado de la protección de la isla y su hija ella nos ayudara en que sea necesario aquí en el Recinto-les dice él cuando_

_-¡Hijo!-se sorprende al verlo cuando-¿Onji?-le dicen_

_El General Lee hace una reverencia -¡PADRE!_

_-¡Abuelo!-ella también le hace una reverencia_

_El sabio del fuego -¿Qué está pasando? -Pregunta el_

_Chiio carraspea -¡Mira!, para informarte tu hijo estará encargado de la protección de la isla y tu ¡nieta!, ella servirá de voluntaria aquí en el recinto_

_-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-se sorprende el_

_Chiio suspira –mejor que ellos te cuenten, General descanse y cuando usted se sienta listo haga su trabajo, ¡NIÑA!, para infórmate, descansa, hoy y mañana antes del amanecer tiene que estar listo el templo-_

_-¿Qué?-grita ella_

_Chiio arquea su ceja -¡lo que oíste!-le dice él y sale de ahí_

_-¡hijo!, ¿Qué paso?_

_El General serio -¿Qué te explique tu ¡nieta!?-le dice molesto el_

_-¡ONJI!-grita el sabio, ella hace mueca y le platica lo que paso cuando-¡ERES UNA TONTA!, UNA TONTA-le dice molesto cuando carraspea uno de los sabios_

_-por favor vengan para mostrarles sus habitaciones-el les dice y ellos le siguen._

_Onji llega a su habitación y le dejan un pergamino con las instrucciones que ella hará cuando-¡te Juro Aang junto con tu sucia campesina que un días me las pagaras!, ¡LO JURO!-ella dice viendo hacia el mar._

_**Tribu Agua del Sur**_

_Aang, Katara y Kya ellos están en su paseo trineo pingüino_

_Aang cae junto con Kya., El su espalda en la nieve levanta a Kya para verla, la niña toda alegre, él le besa su mejilla-¿te gusto?, ¡verdad! –le pregunta a la niña y ella pega un grito de risa cuando_

_-¿Qué bien?, ¡no es justo!_

_Aang se levanta con Kya –dile amor a Mami, que le ganamos a la buena-le dice él a Katara ella hace mueca y ve que Kya pega otro grito de risa, ella se le acerca le quita a la niña_

_-Tú y tu Papi, son unos tramposos, mi pedacito de cielo-ella le dice a la niña Aang se acerca y las abrazas y ellos se dan un beso cuando unas manitas los golpean a ambos, ellos sonríen _

_-no te pongas celosa sabes que te amo_

_Katara arque su ceja -¿a quién le dices?_

_Aang sonríe y leda un ligero beso en sus labios -¡cariño!, le digo a las dos._

_-¡ha! –ella dice cuando Kya hace puchero queriendo llorar, Aang la toma le da un beso en sus mejillas se le acerca a su oído –te amo, nunca lo olvides-le dice él y como entendiera ello lo mira, sus miradas se entrelazan y ella sonríe_

_-¡cariño!, ya es hora de regresa-Katara le dice_

_Aang sonríe y regresan a la casa él con un brazo abraza a Katara y el otro tiene a Kya _

_Llegan a la casa de Hakoda y se sorprende que no ésta pero les dejo una nota_

_*_Aang y Katara estoy en la casa de Bato hay es nuestra noche de jugo de mesa, no me esperen a cenar, "Hakoda"*

_Aang sonríe se le acerca a Katara_

_-¡cariño!_

_-¡Aang!, no empieces, ven ayúdame, darle un baño a la niña, mientras hago la cena_

_Aang hace mueca y suspira –Si señora -toma a Kya la pone en la bañera ella toda sonriente alegre y risueña cuando_

_-¡KATARA!, ¡KATARA!, ven cariño, rápido –le grita_

_Katara va rápido cuando mira a Aang todo mojado, Kya muy risueña alegre y se ve que con sus manitas hace unas pequeñas olas en la bañera -¡KYA!, ¡HIJA!-le dice ella pero se queda quieta, Aang se sorprende a la reacción de Katara, saca a Kya de la bañera el la pone en su cama, la seca, le pone el pañal y su ropita y volteé a ver a Katara que está en shock_

_-¡KATARA!, ¡Cariño!, ¿Qué te pasa?-le grita_

_Katara reacciona a su grito –Aang Yo,… Yo-suspira-_

_Aang toma a Kya se acerca a Katara –por favor Katara no empecemos, te lo digo y siempre te lo diré, ella es nuestra, mía, y nadie, óyeme bien nadie nos va a separar_

_Katara suspira –lo siento Aang_

_Aang le sonríe y le da un beso en su labios y al separarse –ya esta lista la comida, porque tengo hambre_

_Katara sonríe –si cariño ya esta_

_Ellos se dirigen al comedor pero en otro lugar._

_**Ciudad Republica, Concejo.**_

_Sokka estaba saliendo del concejo cuando_

_-¡Concejal Bumerán!, ¿tienes tiempo?_

_-¡Toph!, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Ella suspira y Sokka se da cuenta que es algo serio –ven vamos a mi oficina-Sokka le dice_

_-¡Sokka!, quisiera que fuera en otro lugar_

_Sokka arque su ceja y suspira –bien vamos a la casa y me cuentas_

_**Casa de Sokka y Suki**_

_Ellos estaban llegando cuando_

_-¡Sokka!, cariño ya llegaste-le dice Suki lo recibe con un beso muy apasionado cuando ella escucha que alguien carraspea, se separa de Sokka hace mueca al ver a Toph_

_-¡hola!, señora concejal_

_-¡hola,… Toph!_

_Ellos cenas y la terminar – ¿bien de qué quieres decirme?-Sokka le dice, Suki se levanta_

_-¡Suki!, no te vayas porque lo que tengo que decirles también deseo que lo sepas-ella les dice y ellos esta intrigados con lo que Toph les va a decir_

_-¡Bien Toph!, ¿Qué está pasando?_

_-bien, bien, sabe al llegar a mi oficina descubrí que atraparon unos ladrones, pero ellos no se robaron ¡Nada!_

_Sokka y Suki se mira-¿Qué tiene ver eso con nosotros?-Sokka le pegunta_

_-mira los ladrones que atraparon fue en la Isla_

_-¿Qué?-gritan Sokka y Suki_

_-¿Cómo en la isla?-Suki le pregunta_

_-sí, los acólitos atraparon a un par de maestros-agua, que se metieron ¿disque a robar?_

_-¡haber Toph!, ¿explícate bien?-Sokka le pide_

_Toph resopla- según el informe que en la noche, un par de días después que nos fuimos, muy noche, los acólitos descubrieron a dos maestros-agua en la Isla que disque su intención era meterse a robar en la casa de ¡Aang y Katara!, pero como hicieron mucho ruido, los acólitos se dieron cuenta y los atraparon_

_-¿Qué?,… ¡entonces la pesadilla de Aang!-Sokka dice_

_-Oye no lo sé, pero no duraron mucho en prisión solo un día,-ella indica con sus manos- "disque alguien vino y los saco de prisión"_

_-¡Sokka!, debemos ir a la Isla para hablar con Shani –Suki le dice y el asiente_

_-si cariño, mañana vas por mí al concejo e iremos a ver qué paso, antes de saber si es conveniente de mandar a llamar a Aang - Sokka le dice_

_-bien si es así, Yo los acompaño –Toph les dice y salen. _

_Ellos estaban en su habitación_

_-¡Sokka!-_

_-Mmmm,.. Sí Suki_

_-¿tú crees que ellos hayan querido llevarse a la ¡Niña!? _

_Sokka se rasca la cabeza y suspira –no lo sé, pero hay que averiguar que paso, antes de decirle a Aang, de por si estaba todo histérico, y el al saber esto, se pondrá ¿peor? –él le dice y ella asiente_

_**Tribu Agua del Sur.**_

_Katara estaba amamantando a Kya, ella estaban en la cama, y a un lado Aang ya acostado, el voltea a ver la habitación cuando se rasca la cabeza, el suspira y Katara se da cuenta, que sonríe_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¡Cariño!, ¿ya vistes que el piso tiene ¿pieles?, y aquí esta agradable, no se siente, ¿frio?-le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Katara voltea a verlo, sonríe, le dé un beso a Kya-¿tendrás que dormirla?_

_Aang sonríe-¡Claro!, amor, ahorita duermo a nuestra niña-le dice él desea tomar a Kya cuando_

_-¡espérate!, todavía ella no termina de comer-le dice a él cuando-verdad amor, que todavía no termias-ella le die a la niña y ella sonríe, Aang se acerca le besa su mejilla ella voltea a verlo y también le sonríe y abre sus ojitos mas cuando empieza la niña a balbucear_

_Kya termino de comer, Katara para a la niña, para que repite, en eso Aang se la quita, la acomoda en su pecho y el voltea a ver a Katara y le sonríe_

_-¿Qué calor se siente?_

_Katara se sorprende y sonríe lujuriosamente, se le acerca a su oído -¿con tienes calo?_

_Aang sonríe y se sonroja, voltea a ver a Katara, que ella se acerca más, que siente la mano de ella que esta_

_-¡KATARA!-le dice todo sonrojado y pasando saliva_

_Katara le da un beso en sus labios- ¡ella ya está dormida!_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja, Katara sale de la cama, cuando delante de él se quita su comisión y el sonríe sonrojado porque ella esta desnuda, se emociona acomoda a Kya en la cama, en medio, pone dos almohadas una de cada lado a la niña, también sale de la cama se quita su ropa interior_

_-¡prepárate porque hay te voy!-le dice él, Katara sonríe cuando_

_-¡te tengo!, mi Diosa del Océano-le dice él, Katara sonríe pasa sus manos detrás de su cuello y se besan, poco a poco despacio que poco a poco ellos quedan en el piso entre las pieles y cerca de la chimenea y al separarse sonríen al verse, se contempla viéndose desnudos, recorriéndose ambos con sus manos, uno a otro deleitándose contemplando sus cuerpos_

_-¿sabes, cariño?, ¿hace mucho que no te contemplaba así?_

_Katara sonríe –si, desde que estábamos en el Templo en nuestra luna de miel_

_Aang sonríe y le da un beso-si –suspira-_

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¡Aang!_

_Aang voltea a verle y frunce frente -¡Nada!, cariño, lo que pasa –se muerde su labio- ¿no deseo regresar a Ciudad Republica?_

_Katara se sorprende -¿se puede saber el porqué?_

_Aang la abraza mas –cariño en estos días que hemos estado fuera de la ciudad, en verdad hemos disfrutado de nuestro amor_

_-¿me estás diciendo que te arrepiente de que Kya esté aquí?_

_Aang voltea a verla -¿Qué?, ¡no!, nunca, jamás, ya sabes que estoy feliz, que soy inmensamente feliz, que ella esté aquí, ¡Katara!, nunca lo dudes, jamás la cambiaria_

_-¿entonces, porque lo dices?_

_-¡cariño!, porque si me siento que soy ¡Padre!, y un ¡Esposo!, porque cuando ella estaba en tu vientre, casi nunca pude estar contigo, es por eso, pero ahora como las he disfrutado a ambas, que tengo miedo ahora que pronto regresemos que esta magia desaparezca-le dice con los ojos llorosos_

_Katara le besa sus ojos –si te digo que Yo también_

_-bueno si es así-le dice él y se acerca más a ella_

_-¡Aa ngg!_

_-SssHhh-le dice él, y se miran a los ojos, se besan un beso con dulzura, que poco a poco Aang se empieza a mover mas, que empieza la lujuria, la pasión, se miran, él con sus manos la va acariciando, ella con sus manos recorriendo por su pecho, se vuelven a besar, un beso con pasión, dándole besos, saltados, Aang la levanta, para que ambos quedan unidos mas, se sonríen, ella con sus manos en su pecho hace que Aang poco a poco quede su espalda en las pieles, ahora ella está arriba de él, ahora ella se mueve mas_

_-si,… mi Diosa del Océano, mas, mas,…._

_Katara se muerde su labio, la lujuria se ha apoderado del ella, que una corriente eléctrica recorre por su piel, por su columna, se muerde mas su labio, para no gritar, que se deja caer en el pecho de Aang, sus respiraciones, son aceleradas, que poco a poco, van llegando a la normalidad, ella levanta su rostro para mirarse y el está con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Aang hace que se levante y se dan un ligero beso, Katara desea salir_

_-¿no salgas amor, por favor?-le pide él_

_Katara le sonríe y se queda en su pecho, siente su corazón palpitar que ambos se quedan dormidos, profundamente._

_Se habían quedado dormidos entre las pieles, que Katara despierta que siente un ligero dolor en su vientre, que sale de Aang y el no se da cuenta que ella salió de él., Ella corre al baño y suspira sonriente -¡por fin!, ¿tengo mi ciclo?-ella dice y sigue en el baño, mientras Aang sigue dormido tiene una pesadilla._

El estaba caminando en un pasillo cuando escucha un voz, que reconoce –"es Suki"-dice el, se acerca más al escuchar que dicen –"pobre de Aang, perder a dos al mismo tempo"-,-¿Qué?-dice Aang-cuando escucha nuevamente –"no perdió a dos, sino a tres"-¿Qué?-Aang nuevamente grita, que despierta.

_Despierta todo sudado, temeroso que se da cuenta que Katara no está con él, se levanta y en la cama ella no está, cuando la ve que sale del baño _

_-¡cariño!, ¿estás bien? –le pregunta Aang asustado y ve que ella se agarra su vientre_

_-Si, Aang estoy bien, -ella le dice que ya trae puesto su camisón que se dirige hacia la cama, el también entra junto con ella, acomoda a Kya, sonríe le besa su cabecita_

_-¿en verdad estas bien?, ¡cariño!-nuevamente le pregunta asustado._

_Katara le sonríe y le da un ligero beso en sus labios –si cariño estoy bien lo que pasa –hace mueca de dolor-que tengo mi ¡ciclo!-ella le dice con una ligera sonrisa._

_Aang se sorprende -¿deseas que te traiga algo?, ¿lo que sea cariño, dímelo?-le dice todo preocupado_

_Katara suspira-¡Aang!, estoy bien, que te parece si nos dormimos y si no se me pasa me tomo un té-le dice ella y se quedan dormidos_

_En la mañana:_

_Aang había despertado sonríe y se da cuenta que sus amores no están, se levanta se viste y al llegar al comedor oye que Katara está hablando con Gran-Gran_

_-¡Katara!, no puedo creer que mi bisnieta ya tiene tres-meses, y ya tiene cabello, aunque Aang sea calvo, la niña se parece más a ¡el!_

_Katara sonríe –si Gran, Yo tampoco puedo creer que ya Kya tiene tres-meses pero no se lo digas a Aang que la niña se parece a él, porque según él, ella se parece a mí-suspira-_

_-¿Qué pasa hija?_

_Katara se sorprende y deja a un lado su taza de té -¿lo que pasa que tengo mi ciclo y tengo con algo de dolor?_

_-¡¿tienes tu ciclo?! ¡Vaya!, Yo pensé que me ibas a decir que nuevamente estas ¡¿embarazada?!_

_Katara abre sus ojos-¿Qué?, ¡Gran!, ¡no!, _

_-¿Por qué no?-le dice Gran-Gran que ella tiene en sus brazos a la niña y voltea a verla-¿Qué no deseas más hijos?_

_Katara se sonroja –si gran me gustaría darle a Aang muchos niños, especialmente ¡maestros-aires!-suspira- lo que pasa que tu bisnieta es muy absorbente y en verdad –ella le quita a la niña y sonríe-ella es una niña de su ¡Papi!_

_Gran-Gran, se carcajea y Katara arque su ceja -¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡hija!, lo que pasa que me acorde cuando tú eras bebe tu madre se quejaba que domas tú querías estar con tu Padre, que me imagino que es lo que está pasando con la niña_

_Katara le da un beso a Kya y ella toda risueño –si es verdad, tú no puedes vivir sin tu Papi_

_Gran-Gran sonríe -¡y bien!, ¿han planeado tener otro bebe, si o no?_

_Katara se sienta –en realidad no hemos hablado de tener "otro", bebe, -suspira- pero quisiera esperarme _

_Aang estaba escuchando y también suspira –si en verdad no hemos hablado con darle a Kya una hermanita o hermanito –dice él y se dirige al comedor _

_-¡buenos días!-les dice Aang, el sonríe extiende sus brazos y le quita a la niña –si Kya ven con Papi-dice él y ve que Katara sonríe el arque su ceja -¿Qué pasa?-pregunta como si nada_

_Gran-Gran sonríe -¡Aang!, no puedes negar que mi bisnieta se parece a ¡Ti!_

_Aang ve a Kya –no ella se parece a su ¡Mami!, ¿verdad, amor?-le dice a la niña_

_-¡vez!, que te dije-le reclama Katara, Gran-Gran, sonríe cuando llega Hakoda y Bato a Desayunar._

_Mientras ellos están desayunado en:_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Sokka, Suki y Toph estaban llegando a la Isla cuando_

_-¡buenos días!-les dicen_

_-¡buenos Días!, Shani ¿estás muy ocupado?-le pregunta Sokka_

_Shani asiente –vengan vamos al comedor ¿ya desayunaron?_

_Sokka sonriente, que Suki le da un codazo y el suspira- sí, pero Yo con todo gusto acepto tu invitación-le dice Sokka con una gran sonrisa_

_-¡Sokka!, ¿van a decir que no te doy de comer?-Suki le dice molesta, Toph se carcajea_

_-señora concejal como si no conocieras a tu ¡Marido!, el siempre tiene ¿hambre? _

_Llegan al comedor cuando_

_-¿me imagino que viene a saber que paso?, ¡¿verdad?!-les pregunta Shani_

_-Sí, por favor cuéntanos que paso-Sokka le pide_

_Cuando Shani apenas le iba a platicar lo que paso -¿en dónde está Aang?_

_-¡Yamel!, Aang está en la tribu-Sokka le dice_

_-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué tiene que estar ahí?, su deber es estar aquí en la Isla con su gente su ¡cultura!-le dice Yamel molesto_

_Shani como los demás le hacen mueca de enojo_

_-¡para tu información!, acuérdate que es el ¡Avatar!, y el no debe de darte explicaciones según sé, el que debe saber es ¡Shani!, porque él es su mano derecha –le recuerda Sokka molesto_

_Yamel suspira- ¡bien!, ¡bien!, ¿viene a saber que paso?_

_-¡Yamel!, apenas le iba a platicar lo que paso –le dice Shani cuando llega Chico también, que se les une a la plática, porque fue él quien dio aviso a los demás_

_-bien Chico, por favor cuéntanos que paso esa noche –Toph le pide _

_-bien fue exactamente dos noches después que se fueron, nos habíamos turnados en hacer vueltas porque los Bisontes estaban algo inquietos, como los lémures, que pensábamos que había un animal que había bajado de las montañas, como aquella vez que bajo un león-puma –suspira-bueno, me acerque a la casa de Aang cuando vi a dos personas que estaban en su balcón, que grite, ellos de se dieron cuenta que me empezaron a atacar, y fue cuando salió uno de los bisontes que gracias a ellos con su rugido se espantaron y cayeron del balcón de la casa de Aang los pudimos atrapar y les exigimos que hacían que según el ¡Avatar!, tenía una ¿Joya muy valiosa?, que por eso querían robarla-Chico se rasca su cabeza- ¿en realidad no se dé que ¡Joya!, ¿hablan?, nosotros los acólitos no tenemos Joyas y Aang menos, porque en nuestra cultura los valores preciosos no nos debe de importar-les dice el Sokka Suki y Toph están sorprendidos a los hechos, Sokka se rasca la cabeza y suspira -¿Qué casualidad que se metieran y que Aang no estaba?, bien Aang llegara en unos días por favor les pido que cuando llegue el, no le digan nada del incidente déjenmelo a mí, hablar con el primero se los pido-Sokka les dice_

_-¡pero, pero!, ¿el debe de saberlo?-le reclama Yamel_

_Sokka suspira-sí él lo sabrá, pero tengo que hablar con él, se los pido_

_-¡Sokka!, por nosotros no habrá problemas ¡VERDAD!-le dice Shani refiriéndose a Yamel, el hace mueca y sale del lugar cuando_

_-¡Concejal Sokka!_

_-Si Chico _

_-tenga esto se lo quite a unos de los que se metieron_

_Sokka se sorprende -¿Qué es?_

_-Es un mapa de toda la ¡Isla!, -le dice Chico_

_-¿Quién sabes de este mapa?_

_-solamente Shani y Yo, el me dijo que cuando vinera Aang se lo entregara, pero mejor se lo doy a usted, para que sepa _

_Sokka sonríe y se despiden y cuando llegan a la embarcación_

_-¿Qué piensas Sokka?-Suki le dice_

_-deja que lleguemos al concejo y les digo_

_-¿en verdad esto esta extraño?-Toph les dice y ellos asienten. _

_Pasaron unos días en:_

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.**_

_Los reyes estaban en su habitación_

_-¡querido!, ¿Cómo es ella?_

_El rey se sienta en su cama -¿Qué te refieres?, ¡mujer!_

_La reina también se sienta -¿Qué ha de ser?, a la ¡niña!_

_El rey suspira-¿Qué te puedo decir?, es una ¡princesa!_

_-¿dime cómo es?-le vuelve a preguntar_

_El rey sonríe -¡hermosa!, ¡perfecta!, sabes, se parece al ¡Avatar!, es la combinación de ellos, no-clara, no-oscura, sus ojos de un azul-claro como el cielo,-suspira- en verdad cariño si la conocieras te enamorarías de ella_

_La reina lo abraza-si me hubiera gustado ¡tenerla!-ella dice cuando tocan a su puerta el rey abre y es una sirvienta_

_-¡sus altezas! Ya llego la hora-ella les dice, ellos sonríen_

_-¿ya saben lo que tienen que hacer?-les dice la reina y la sirvienta asiente._

_Pasaron las horas, Yada se le estaba complicando el parto que le tuvieron que dar algo para calmarla cuando_

_Nace el bebe, se lo llevan y como ella estaba tan agotada que no se dio cuenta que se llevaron a su bebe._

_Entran casi amaneciendo a la habitación real _

_-¡sus majestades!, aquí tienen a su ¡hijo!_

_La reina se acerca lo toma -¿es un varón?_

_-si su alteza. ¡Un Varón!-le dice la sirvienta_

_-Yada ¿Cómo esta?-pregunta el Rey_

_-ella, ella está débil, con lo que le dimos no se dio cuenta que nació el niño-le responde la sirvienta_

_-bien ya saben lo que tienen que hacer cuando ella despierte-le dice la Reina y la sirvienta sale._

_-¡Arnook!, ¿Qué no deseas cargar a tu ¡hijo!?_

_El rey sonríe –un ¡HIJO! _

_***aquí va otro capitulo**_

_***dejen sus mensajes.**_

_***gracias.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan &amp; Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

_***Deseo a agradecer a**_

_*** Saraí Hernndez**_

_*** Mizta Avatar**_

_*** Jadena**_

_*** Karen**_

_**** Gracias, por seguir ****_

_**Tribu Agua del Norte:**_

_Yada había despertado, y le habían comunicado de que su bebe, nació "muerto", ella estaba desconsolada_

_-¿Cómo que nació muerto?, ¡¿y que fue una,… niña?!-le dice ella con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_-¡Yada!, por los espíritus, tuviste un parto complicado y difícil y para rematar la reina también dio a luz-le dice una curandera_

_-¿Qué?, También,… la ¡reina!_

_La curandera suspira –si, Yada, se nos complico, la reina esta delicada, ahorita está con ella varias curanderas para salvarle la vida-le dice a ella_

_Cuando entra alguien_

_-¡HANH!-_

_-¡Yada!, ya sé que la niña nació ¡muerta!, y como veras como ya no hay "bebe", que nos una, nuestro compromiso será ¡roto! –le dice Hank firme _

_Yada le recorren sus lagrimas – tienes razón, era lo único que nos ¡unía!, -ella le dice y de su cuello se quita el collar de espolones y se lo entregan, el lo toma y sale cuando_

_-¡Rey!_

_-¡Yada!, se que tu bebe nació muerto, y como mi esposa esta delicada y débil, quisiera, pedirte, más bien suplicarte si tu puedes amamantar a ni ¡niño!-le dice el rey y ella sonríe_

_-¡acepto!-Yada le dice_

_El rey sonríe –bien al rato te traen al niño, solamente lo amamantaras el tiempo que sea necesario –le dice él y ella acepta._

_Le llevan al niño y ella sonríe -¿Qué hermoso eres, bebe?-ella le dice y lo amamanta._

_**Ciudad Republica:**_

_Sokka estaba en su casa estaba muy pensativo cuando_

_-¡Suki!, ¡amor!, ¿Qué tienes?_

_Ella con lagrimas -¡Sokka!,..-suspira- ¡tengo mi periodo!_

_Sokka la abraza-¡amor!, tranquila, no hemos concebido a un bebe, tendremos tiempo de volverlo a intentar –le dice el quitándoles sus lagrimas de sus ojos_

_-¿estás seguro?_

_Sokka sonríe -¡claro!, amor, tendremos tiempo de ¡divertirnos!, será muy, interesante en volverlo ¡hacer!_

_Suki lo abraza -¡Sokka!,…. ¡Sokka!, cariño, ¿Qué has pensado en el asunto?, de ¿Aang?_

_Sokka suspira – hasta que no llegue Aang para decírselo, que sí creo que su pesadilla fue un ¡aviso!-le dice él y ella asiente._

_Había pasados unos días:_

_**Tribu del Agua del Sur:**_

_Aang estaba viendo el atardecer, estaba concentrándose en sus pensamientos cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¡Cariño!, ¿estás bien?_

_Anng voltea y sonríe –si Katara –suspira- lo que pasa que ya mañana regresamos a la Isla y en consecuencias a mis obligaciones en el concejo_

_Katara lo abraza –Aang, ¿estaremos bien?_

_El con sus manos le agarra su rostro y le da un ligero beso –si cariño, ¡estaremos bien!_

_Katara le sonríe –bien, si es así, ven la cena ya esta lista_

_Anng sonríe y ve que Gran-Gran trae a Kya el extiende sus brazos para cargarla y le besa su mejilla_

_-¿entonces ya mañana regresan?_

_Aang les sonríe –si ¡Hakoda!, ya mañana regresamos_

_Hakoda sonríe y suspira –dirás que soy envidioso, pero me gustaría que vinieran más seguidos, la casa se sentirá vacía ahora que se vayan_

_-¡PADRE!-le dice Katara y lo abraza_

_-¡Hakoda!, le prometemos que en otra oportunidad, vendremos, verdad, ¡amor!, vendremos para que veas a tu, abuelo y bisabuela –les dice Aang con una gran sonrisa_

_-esperemos que así sea –les dice Gran-Gran_

_Mientras están cenando Aang carraspea -¿Cuánto tenia Katara cuando se dieron cuenta que es una maestra-agua?_

_Hakoda y Gran-Gran se mira y pensativamente -¿creo que tenia 5-años?-les dice Gran-Gran_

_Hakoda se carcajea -¡sí!, ya recuerdo, tenia 5-años fue ese día que Sokka la hizo enojar, que con sus manos le aventó ¡agua! _

_Katara suspira –Sokka siempre me hace enojar-ella les dice_

_-¿Por qué preguntas?, ¡Aang! –Hakoda le dice_

_Aang sonríe –domas quise saber –les dice él y voltean a ver a la niña y Katara solamente nueve su cabeza._

_Habían terminado de cenar ya todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, Katara estaba amamantando a Kya, cuando, Aang la abraza y ella sonríe_

_-no me digas que ¿tienes calor?-le pregunta Katara, Aang se le acerca a su oído_

_-en realidad ¿tengo frio?-le dice él con una gran sonrisa, katara arque su ceja _

_-¡¿TIENES FRIO?!-Katara con su otra mano toca su frente y le hace mueca -¡Aang!, ¿estas normal?_

_Aang se acerca la abraza y le da un beso en sus labios y con una sonrisa traviesa -¡cariño!, ¿Qué te parece si le damos a Kya una?,… ¿¡hermanita?!_

_Katara abres sus ojos, voltea a ver a Kya y suspira_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..¡Cariño! –Aang le pregunta_

_-¡Aang!,… Yo,…. En realidad, ¿Quisiera que esperemos en tener a otro bebe?_

_Aang suspira ve a Kya como ella ya termino de comer se la quita a Katara y la para, le da un beso en sus mejillas y sonríe –tienes razón, cariño, dejemos que ella esté un poco mas grandecita para darle una hermanita_

_Katara sonríe y le da un beso –gracias cariño, por comprenderme, pero ¿hermanita?, que te parece mejor un ¿hermanito?_

_Aang sonríe y le hace cara de puchero – me sentiría feliz, si fuera el rey del Templo ¡cariño!_

_Katara le pasa sus manos por su cuello -¿te gusta sentirte que las mujeres te amen? ¡Verdad!_

_Aang se voltea y le da un beso y con una sonrisa -¡sí!, si fuera puras niñas ¿imagínate? seria el consentido de la casa _

_-¡presumido!, lo dices porque Kya no puede vivir sin ti_

_-¿tú también no puedes vivir si mi?-le dice Aang robándole otro beso_

_-si es ¡verdad!, porque tú eres el amor de mi vida y ella es tu ¡hija!_

_-ahí están las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida y algún día la pequeña Katara también_

_-¿Qué dices?_

_Aang le roba otro beso –si cariño el siguiente bebe me toca escoger el nombre, y como será otra niña quiero que se llame como tu ¡Katara!_

_-¿Cómo sabes que será niña?-le pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_Le roba otro beso –porque así lo quiero, ya vez te dije que quería una niña y nació ¡Kya!, y cuando tengamos a la otra niña se llamara como tú, ¡Katara!_

_Kya ya estaba dormida y Aang se muerde su labio y suspira, acomoda a la niña cuando mira a Katara_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?_

_-Katara ¿entonces ya no lo vamos hacer?_

_Katara se ríe pero se tapa su boca para no despertar a la niña, se acerca a Aang le da una un gran beso en sus labios y cuando se separan al verse –eso déjamelo a mi_

_Aang sonríe- la vuelve a besar y al separarse -deja que lleguemos a la casa y lo haremos toda la noche_

_-diras casi-Katara lo corrige refiriéndose a Kya, él, la vuelve a besar _

_-sí, casi toda la noche._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_Aang, Katara y Kya iba rumbo hacia la isla y al llegar que ya estaba anocheciendo_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire:**_

_Ellos se estaban bajando de Appa cuando_

_-¡Aang!, ¡Katara!, y la pequeña Kya ¿Cómo les fue?_

_Ellos sonríe, Katara trae a Kya dormida-¡Bien!, Shani, Bien –le dice Aang_

_El sonríe cuando llegan los niños -¡Aang!, ¿ya llegaron? –les pregunta Lily_

_Ellos sonríen y asienten ellos se dirigen hacia su casa varios acólitos les ayuda a bajar sus cosas y antes de entrar._

_-¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas aquí en la isla?-les pregunta Aang_

_Shani sonríen -¡bien!, pero mejor descansen déjame avisarle a Shamma que ya están aquí y a ahorita vienes los niños con algo de alimento para que coman-les dice él cuando ve que Aang ya entro a su casa le pide a uno de los acólitos que vaya al concejo avisarle al concejal Sokka que el Avatar ya está en la isla, y niño sale sin que Aang se da cuenta, que mandaron avisarle a Sokka. _

_Aang sonríe –gracias y si aceptamos –le grita él y entra a su casa, va directo detrás de Katara y ve que deja a Kya en su cuna, él se acerca y la abraza_

_-¡por fin en casa!-le dice él, Katara se voltea pasa sus manos por su cuello_

_-sí,.. En casa –se besan cuando oyen, que gritan, ellos sonríen, Katara va a ver, Aang se queda en la habitación y inspecciona cuando ve que tiene forzada la cerradura de su balcón -¿Qué paso aquí?-se pregunta cuando le viene a su mente su pesadilla se lleva la mano a su cabeza cuando_

_-¡Aang!,… ¡cariño!,.. va a comer –oye que Katara le grita, toma a Kya que sigue dormida y se dirige hacia su comedor al entrar ella se sorprende de porque trae a la niña_

_-¡Aang!,-suspira- ¿Por qué trajiste a Kya?, si ella sigue dormida_

_Aang sonríe y pasa saliva -¡cariño!,… lo que pasa como que quiso despertar y la estaba arrullando –le dice él, y Katara sonríe., terminan de cenar en eso la niña despierta _

_-¡hola!,.. ¡Kya!, ya estás en casa –le dice Aang con una sonrisa la niña sonríe cuando queriendo llorar_

_-Aang, pásamela, déjame darle un baño, para luego darle de comer –le dice Katara_

_-¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos todos juntos?-le pregunta Aang con una gran sonrisa y Katara acepta, mientras Katara se lleva a la niña, ella le quita su ropita y el pañal, porque Aang está llenando la bañera, ellos se quitan su ropa., Katara entra a la bañera, Aang le pasa a la niña y el entra y se bañan, todos, en eso la niña llora porque ya tiene hambre, Katara se acomoda y la empieza amamantar, Aang las abraza cuando suspira él y Katara se da cuenta -¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta ella_

_-no puedo creer cuanto a crecido, nuestra niña, todavía recuerdo cuando ¡nació!, y ella cavia en mis manos, que hasta miedo me daba en cargarla, y estaba ¡calva como Yo!, pero ahora tiene cabello, y no tengo miedo en cargarla –Aang le dice con una sonrisa _

_-sí, ¿Cómo ha crecido nuestra niña? –le dice Katara, ella le besa su cabeza, cuando termina de comer, Aang la toma para que repita, cuando ella lo hace la empieza arrullar y se queda dormida, Katara sale se pone su bata él le pasa a la niña, el también sale se en vuelve en una toalla, la niña esta en su cuna dormida, ve que Katara sale _

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_Katara sonríe –voy a la cocina no me tardo –le dice y Aang se sorprende el sonríe maliciosamente que entra a la cocina y ve que Katara que está tomando un té, por detrás la abraza, se le acerca a su oído _

_-¿estas bien?_

_Katara deja la taza en la mesa, los brazos de Aang una está en uno de sus pechos y el otro cerca de su intimidad-¡Aang!_

_Aang se acerca mas-Ssshhh-¿te dije que no te me escaparas?-le dice acercándose más, la empieza acariciar, con sus manos le quita su bata, el sabe que esta desnuda, le da besos en su cuello, en sus hombros con una mano le va abriendo sus piernas le va rosando su intimidad, pidiendo permiso de entrar, se acomoda guía su miembro hacia ella y entra_

_-¡Aa nn gg!,….-grita_

_Aang arque su columna hacia atrás y de un golpe más entra en ella, Katara se agarra de la mesa, se empieza a mover, siente que Aang con sus manos está en su cintura, siente el frenesí de la pasión, de la lujuria, porque entra mas, más profundo, Aang la trae más hacia él, hundiéndose mas entre cada golpe_

_-Sí,… ¡Ka ta ra,…!,….. ¡Sí! –grita el_

_-¡AANNGGG,….! –grita ella., cuando Aang con sus manos la levanta y le besa uno de sus hombros, y con un empuje mas profunde llegan al cielo y sale de ella, voltea a Katara y la sienta en la mesa Aang se acerca y la besa, un beso con una pasión que solo ellos se dan, Katara nuevamente abre sus piernas acerca a Aang hacia ella, el nuevamente entre en ella, se abrazan _

_-¿prepárate mi amor, para la siguiente ronda? Aang le dice, voltea a verla y le sonríe, Katara se le acerca hacia su oído, -dame lo que tienes, ¡mi maestro-aire! –le dice ella y Aang sonríe., Katara con una de sus piernas está en la cintura de él y la otra la tiene en la mesa, Aang rompe el beso, con sus manos él la empieza a mover, las tiene en la cadera de ella, y la trae más hacia ella., Katara sus manos la tiene en la mesa sosteniéndose, la mesa se piensa a mover, tanto que ellos empiezan a gritan, él la abraza se besan, Aang le da besos por su cuello, por sus hombros cuando llega y ve sus pechos se deleita que abre su boca y se dirige a uno de ellos, la cierra y Katara grita mas, el se está llenando de la pasión sobre ella, hace lo mismo con la otra cuando deja de chupar se le acerca a su oído -¿ya sé porque mi niña esta tan sana?, ¡porque la leche de Mami esta tan sabrosa!-le dice él y Katara abre sus ojos-¡AANG!-grita ella y lo ve sonrojado, en un momento de lujuria él la mueve más hasta que ambos llegaron al cielo._

_Cuando Aang se deja caer en ella, la espalda de Katara está en la mesa, ella siente la respiración de él, acelerada, poco a poco se normaliza, que Aang levanta su rostro para verla y ambos sonríen que se dan un ligero beso, tierno, dulce, al separarse, Aang la carga el todavía dentro de ella _

_-¿A dónde vamos?_

_Aang sonríe -¿Qué no lo adivinas?_

_Katara sonríe, despacio llegan hacia su habitación y se dejan caer en la cama se ríen pero amos se tapan la boca, para no despertar a su niña, el sigue dentro de ella, ambos se miran sus miradas se entrelazan_

_-¡Katara!, te amo tanto, amor_

_Katara sonríe con su mano acaricia su frente besa su flecha y suspira -¡mi Maestro-Aire!, te amo tanto, que no se qué aria si un día no te tengo –le dice cuando le recorren sus lagrimas_

_Aang le besa sus ojos-¡amor!, por favor no llores, vamos a estar juntos siempre, siempre –le dice él cuando ella se le acerca su oído_

_-¿Qué mi maestro así te vas a quedar?_

_Aang sonríe -¡prepárate nuevamente y ahora si no podrás gritar! –le dice él y se empieza nuevamente a mover, tanto que ella con sus manos se agarra de las sabanas, él la abraza mas, para entrar más profundo., Y como él, le digo se tuvo que tapar su boca para no gritar, el se deja caer en ella, y ambos se quedan dormidos hasta que alguien les recordó que no están solos, ambos despiertan sonríen, Aang sale de ella, Katara se levanta se dirige hacia el baño para lavar sus pechos, Aang se levanta y saca a la niña de su cuna_

_-¡Ya mi amor!, ahorita viene Mami –le dice a la niña llega Katara sonríe., Katara entra en su cama, Aang le pasa a la niña que no para de llorar,_

_-¡Ya Kya!, Ya –le dice ella, a la niña, toma uno de sus pechos y la niña empieza a comer cuando uno de sus manitas ella está pidiendo la presencia de alguien_

_-¡Aang!, te habla Kya –le dice Katara, el sonríe uno de sus dedos le pone en su manita y cuando siente el dedo de su Padre ella lo cierra –si Kya Papi aquí esta._

_Pasa la noche, amanece, Aang sonríe abre sus ojos y recuerda los sucesos, se voltea a ver y feliz_

_-¿vas a dejar a Mami seca?_

_-¡Aang! –le grita katara_

_Aang se acerca y la besa a Kya su sien –es mentira mi pequeño amor –le dice a la niña, ella deja de tomar su leche su boquita todavía está en el pezón de ella voltea a ver a su padre y le sonríe_

_-sigue comiendo, mi amor, come –le pide el, ella le hace caso, sigue comiendo cuando nuevamente le pide a él su dedo, Aang feliz, se acerca a Katara y le da un beso en sus labios y sonriente_

_-¿Qué noche tuvimos?_

_Katara se sonroja –si,..¿Que noche?_

_La niña termina de comer, ella le cambia su pañal -¡Aang!, si Kya llora dale su chupón mientras voy hacer el desayuno _

_-¿Qué?, ¡no!, pásamela, aquí Yo la cuido, ¿verdad amor que te quedas con Papi en la cama?-dice él y le besa sus mejillas, Katara suspira –si sigues así, consintiéndola, un día de estos te la llevas al concejo –le dice Katara molesta y sale para hacer el desayuno., Aang se sorprende_

_-¿Qué dijo mami?, Kya-le pregunta a la niña y ella pega un grito de risa_

_\- SÍ, KYA, di ¡Pa pi!,… ¡PA PI! –nuevamente le dice y la niña grita alegre_

_Mientras en el comedor Katara está furiosa_

_-si en verdad, si sigue así consintiéndola voy a batallar con ella, ¿y quiere puras niñas?, ¡¿claro?!,.. ¡¿Si desea ser,.. El rey de la casa?! -ella dice molesta cuando tocan a su puerta que se sorprende quienes son_

_-¡Sokka!,.. ¡Suki!,.. ¡Toph!_

_-¡Hola hermanita!_

_-¡Hola reina azucarada!_

_-¡Katara! _

_Katara se sorprende cuando_

_-¡desayuno!, ¿Qué hiciste? –le pregunta Sokka, Katara arque su ceja_

_-¿Cómo saben que llegamos?_

_-bueno desde que llegamos acuérdate que tu marido nos pidió que viniéramos para saber si a los acólitos se les ofrece algo –le dice Sokka con una sonrisa, Katara solamente mueve su cabeza_

_-¿por cierto?, ¿en dónde está tu marido? –Le pregunta Sokka, y mas viendo a su hermana que todavía está en bata, Katara pasa saliva y sonríe -¡Aang!,… ¿preguntas por Aang?-le dice tímidamente Sokka hace mueca_

_Toph se carcajea, cuando él se dirige hacia su habitación y Katara empieza a Gritar para qué Aang se dé cuenta que Sokka está en la casa._

_Aang sigue en cama con la niña y oye que Katara grita "Sokka", se sorprende el, deja a la niña en la cuna y el corre a la habitación adjunta para cambiarse cuando sale abre su puerta y se sorprende _

_-¡Sokka! –le dice él y saca a la niña se su cunita que está llorando-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta Aang cuando se escucha que Toph esta carcajeándose Sokka lo mira y arque su ceja Aang le da una sonrisa y sale de su habitación para ir al comedor_

_-¿Qué pies ligeros te atraparon en la cama con la bebe?-le dice Toph_

_Aang pasa saliva_

_-¿Por qué mi sobrina está en pañales y tú todavía en bata?-le pregunta Sokka_

_-¡SOKKA!-le grita Suki_

_Katara voltea a verlo y le da una cara que el solamente se caya cuando_

_-¿Qué es lo que vamos a desayunar?, solamente, fruta, pan y jugo de frutas -se queja él_

_-¡Sokka!- nuevamente grita_

_El suspira se sienta y todos desayunan cuando terminan Sokka carraspea _

_-¡cariño pásame a la niña!, -le pide Katara, Aang se la pasa no antes le da un beso en sus mejillas cuando la niña empieza a llorar.-_

_-¿ahorita viene tu Papi, para que te duerma?, se tiene que ir con el tragón de tu Tío Sokka –le dice Katara, Aang se le acerca y también le dice –si amor, deja platicar con tu tío gorrón y cuando llegue nos dormimos –le dice el_

_-¿Qué?, ¿como que su tío gorrón?, ¿y tragón?–se queja Sokka y Toph se ríe_

_Aang, Sokka y Toph salen, Katara se dirige hacia su habitación para cambiarle a la niña su pañal Suki la acompaña_

_-y bien ¿para cuándo nace me sobrino?_

_Suki suspira y agacha la cabeza y Katara se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡sabes!,..Tendrás que esperar _

_Katara se sorprende trae a Kya en sus brazos para arrullarla -¿Qué paso?, no me digas que Sokka –ella la interrumpe- ¡no!, Katara, no, Sokka está feliz con la idea detener a un bebe –suspira-lo que pasa que ya tuve mi periodo, -ella le da un codazo- ¿Cómo vas con Aang?_

_Katara abre sus ojos sonrojada –te ¿diré?, sabes él desea que tengamos otro bebe, pero le dije que mejor nos esperemos que Kya este mas grandecita para darle otra hermanita_

_Suki se sorprende -¿Qué?, ¡¿hermanita?! –le pregunta y voltea a verla Katara le sonríe y asiente—Sí, como lo vez, el desea que tengamos ¡otra niña!, porque quiere ser el rey del templo_

_Suki se carcajea y Katara solamente sonríe –sí, me imagino, que si, llena la casa de puras niñas teniendo a un Tío Loco, diciéndole que no le pongan gorro y una Tía histérica –le dice Suki, Katara sonríe_

_-¿lo dices por Toph?, verdad-ella le pregunta y Suki afirma –pero tendrán una Tía que las ame ¡verdad!-nuevamente ella le dice._

_Suki sonríe –si, nunca lo dudes ellas tendrán una Tía consentidora y cariñosa_

_-por cierto, gracias Suki por el té-le dice Katara, Suki solamente sonríe._

_Mientras ellas están en la habitación los chicos están en uno de los jardines, cuando llegan Shani, Chico y Yamel, Aang se sorprende_

_¿Qué pasa?, ¿paso algo?, ¡verdad!-Aang les dice ya histérico_

_-tranquilízate ¡Aang! –le grita Toph, Aang suspira y todos se sientan el respira_

_-bien, ¿Qué paso?, no me digan que nada, porque Yo se que paso algo, porque descubrí que la puerta de mi balcón esta forzada_

_-¡Aang!-suspira Shani cuando_

_-por favor digenle de una vez-les grita Yamel, Aang arquea su ceja_

_-¡Yo te lo diré!-le dice Yamel-se metieron a tu casa a robar porque disque ¡tú! tienes una joya muy valiosa, pero los pudimos atrapar –Yamel le dice Aang queda quieto con lo que le digo el que lo agarra de su toga gritándole_

_-¿Qué?, ¿DIJISTES?_

_-¡tranquilízate! –Toph le grita y el reacciona que se sienta que Aang con sus manos agarra su cabeza y nuevamente empieza a gritar -¡Yo SABIA!, ¡YO SABIA!, que no era un sueño, no era un sueño-_

_Sokka lo agarra de su toga -¡Aang!, por los espíritus tranquilízate, quieres asustar a mi ¡hermana!-_

_Aang reacciona y se tranquiliza_

_-¡gracias!, Yamel por decirlo dulcemente –Toph le dice y él le hace mueca y se despide_

_-¡Aang!, ¡nosotros! –le dice Shani_

_Aang más tranquilo –por favor cuéntame cómo paso-les pide el, ellos sonríen_

_-¡Aang!, fui Yo que me di cuenta –le dice Chico- te acuerdas que hace unos meses bajaron unos leones-pumas y los bisontes como lo lémures estaban nerviosos –le dice Chico_

_-si lo recuerdo ¿pero qué tiene que ver con esto? -Aang le pregunta_

_-bien después que se fueron dos noches después para hacer exactos los bisontes como los lémures estaban nerviosos, que pensábamos que nuevamente habían bajado el animal, que nos turnamos, para averiguar, bien esa noche paso por tu casa más bien donde, está tu balcón y vi a dos personas que estaban ahí que les grite ellos me atacaron eran maestros-agua -¿Qué?-grita Aang y lo interrumpe-_

_-¡AANG!-le gritan y el suspira_

_-disculpa Chico continua-le dice el_

_Chico sonríe y asiente –bien como te decía, eran dos maestros-agua que me empezaron atacar cuando uno de los bisontes salió con su ruido hizo que se cayeran del balcón de tu casa, en fin los atrapamos y les preguntamos porque querían entrar y ellos nos dijeron que tú tienes una joya muy valiosa que venían por ella_

_, nosotros le dijimos que no tenemos ¡joyas valiosas!, en fin Yamel se los llevo a la policía y los encerraron-les dice él, Aang sigue con sus manos en su cabeza_

_-¿Qué joya valiosa tienes?, para que ellos desean llevárselas –le pregunta Chico, Aang levanta su rostro y con lagrimas-¡mi Hija!, ¡mi bebe!, mi Kya, venían por ella, ella es mi Joya más valiosa que tengo_

_-¿Qué? –gritan Sham y Chico_

_Aang respira y firme -¡Toph!, ¿Qué sabes de ellos?_

_-pies ligeros, si te digo que según el informe que me dijeron que al siguiente día vino una persona y pago su fianza y los liberaron_

_-¿Qué?, como que los dejaron ¡libre! -Aang grita_

_-tranquilízate ¡Aang!, tienes que estar tranquilo –Sokka le dice- a propósito antes que se me olvide ten esto_

_Aang se sorprende -¡¿son los planos de la Isla?! –pregunta asombrado_

_-se los quite a uno de ellos, Aang –Chico le dice, Aang se sorprende mas_

_-¿Quién tiene los planos de la Isla? –Sokka pregunta_

_Aang se queda sin palabras –los únicos que los tienes soy Yo, tu Sokka y,.. ¡Zuko! –Cuando grita- ¡los sabios del Fuego!_

_Todos se sorprenden_

_-¡Aang!, que quieres hacer ¿ahora? –Shani le pregunta_

_-bueno creo que voy a estar más alerta y a partir de ahora nunca dejarlas solas y llevármelas conmigo cuando salga fuera de la ciudad y seguir con lo normal, ¡Sokka!, voy a tardar unos día en ir al concejo, tengo que arreglar la puerta del balcón y pedirles que esto que Katara no se entere_

_-bien Aang, -Sokka le dice_

_-como tú quieras pies ligeros_

_-¡Aang!, cuenta con nosotros –Shani le dice_

_-gracias chicos, por todo- les dice él cuando Sokka lo abraza y sonríe_

_-¿Qué te parece si entramos a tu casa para ver que mi hermana está haciendo de comer?-_

_Aang sonríe –si vamos_

_-te habías tardado concejal –Toph le dice y ellos entran_

_-¡Katara!, ya tienes lista la comida-Sokka le grita_

_Katara suspira –si deseas carne ahí esta una caja que te manda Papa –ella le dice y el sonríe_

_-Sí carne seca de foca- grita el_

_Aang hace gesto –con razón apestaba a pescado que Kya se venía vomitando_

_-¿Qué?, no me diga que mi sobrina –les dice el arqueando su ceja_

_-¿es maestra-aire?-Toph les pregunta_

_Aang sonríe, -todavía no lo sabemos_

_Katara también sonríe –si todavía es pequeña para saber, pero de seguro tiene el espíritu de Aang –ella les dice y sonríe cuando_

_-¿Qué?, no otro que no como carne, ¡no! –grita Sokka_

_-Sokka –le gritan todos y el suspira._

_Pasa el día Aang estaba terminando de arreglar la puerta de su balcón como la cerradura _

_-¿todo bien cariño?_

_Aang sonríe –si, Katara, todo bien –se le acerca y le da un beso_

_-¿ya es hora de dormir?-Katara le pregunta, Aang asiente y se disponen a descansar, Katara pone su cabeza en el pecho de él, ella con sus dedos hace círculos, él le acaricia su cabello y oye que suspira _

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?-le pregunta Aang_

_Katara levanta su rostro -¡Aang!, creo que ya Kya debería estar en su habitación_

_Aang se sorprende y se sienta -¡no!, todavía no –le dice firme_

_Katara se sorprende -¿Por qué no?_

_Aang la abraza –cariño por favor todavía no, ¿quieres?_

_Katara sonríe –bien, bien como tú quieras, ella todavía estará aquí con nosotros_

_Aang sonríe y le besa –gracias cariño, gracias –le dice él y Katara se sorprende que no pregunta nada, y dan bienvenido al sueño._

_***Aquí va otro capitulo**_

_***gracias **_

_***Dejen sus mensajes**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan &amp; Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

_***Deseo a agradecer a**_

_*** Saraí Hernndez**_

_*** Jezreel**_

_***Kartara Bochely, ¡claro!, que va a llegar**_

_***Jadena, no es ¡adicto!, porque creo que es "normal", cuando dos personas están casados lo ¡hagan!, y sí, me enamore de la pareja de Aang y Katara**_

_**** Gracias, por seguir ****_

_Aang se había quedado dormido después de otra "noche" de pasión, que no se dio cuenta cuando Kya lloro Katara sonríe le da un beso en su frente _

_-sshh, ¡Kya!, Tú papi está dormido –le dice ella a la niña y la empieza arrullar cuando ella ve que Aang esta teniendo otra pesadilla que se acerca, para despertarlo._

_**Pesadilla de Aang:**_

_**Aang estaba entrando a su casa cuando siente que alguien lo abraza por detrás el sonríe se voltea y se besan cuando se separan el abre sus ojos y se sorprende a quien beso, que grita -¡ONJI!, que ¿haces aquí?-le pregunta de asombro. Ella se sorprende ¡Aang!, soy tu esposa –le dice ella, Aang abre mas sus ojos que sale corriendo, que va gritando –¡no!,… tú no eres mi ¡esposa!-grita cuando llama a-¡KATARA!, ¡KATARA!-sigue gritando cuando se da cuenta que no es su "casa", si está en la isla, pero a donde entro no es su casa-¿Katara en donde estas?-grita el que ve que alguien le indican en donde esta que corre entra a un lugar que se sorprende -¿esta es la cripta que mande a construir?-dice él cuando ve que alguien está enterrado se acerca más -¡KATARA NO!-grita tanto, que escucha su nombre que le hablan.**_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Aang!,.. ¡Cariño despierta!_

_Aang abre sus ojos y sudado que salta de la cama voltea a ver y ve a Katara que está sorprendida_

_-¡KATARA!, ¡amor! –grita el temeroso y la abraza llorando_

_-¡AANG! ¿Qué pasa Cariño?-le pregunta asustada, el no le dice nada solamente la besa y la abraza, cuando se tranquiliza él, Katara le agarra su rostro para versen_

_-tranquilo cariño, tranquilo –le dice ella y lo lleva nuevamente a la cama se acomoda juntos y ellos se abrazan mas -¿deseas contármelo?-le pide ella, Aang no le responde solamente la abraza mas y se queda dormido en sus brazos, ella suspira -¡amor!-ella le dice y también cae al sueño_

_Después del incidente de la pesadilla de Aang, Katara no quiso preguntarle más, el regreso al concejo, pasaron los días, las semanas, un mes para ser exactos cuando Katara está en su casa checando el calendario que se sorprende_

_-¿por los espíritus mi bebe ya cumple ya 4-meses y no la he llevado a su chequeo?, bien Kya te doy un baño, vamos por Papi para ver si nos puede acompañar- ella le dice a la niña y ella, sonriente._

_**Ciudad Republica, Concejo**_

_Katara estaba entrando al concejo y al llegar a la recepción_

_-señorita puedo ver al ¿Avatar?_

_La señorita voltea a verla se sorprende –señora,.. ¡Avatar!, disculpe pero su esposo no esta_

_Katara se sorprende -¿se puede saber en dónde anda?_

_La señorita sonríe –el ¡Avatar!, junto con el Concejal Sokka fueron a un poblado aquí cerca para ver algunos asuntos_

_Katara suspira y la señorita se da cuenta -¿pasa algo?_

_-¡No!,.. No en realidad nomas pasaba por aquí –ella le dice con una sonrisa y sale ella junto con la niña y al salir, -lo siento mi amor, Papi no está, tendremos que irnos solas-le dice a la niña y salen._

_**Hospital General de Ciudad Republica.**_

_Katara entra a la recepción_

_-¡señorita!, disculpe no tengo cita, ¿estará el Doctor Lon?_

_La señorita sonríe –si déjeme ver si no está ocupado y ahorita la paso_

_Katara sonríe y se sienta la mandan llamar y al entrar_

_-¡Maestra Katara!, ¿Qué sorpresa?_

_Katara sonríe –si, lo que pasa que se me paso la cita del mes del chequeo de Kya –ella le dice el Doctor sonríe_

_-¡vamos a ver!, pequeña ¿Cómo has crecido?-le dice el Doctor la niña sonríe alegre_

_-la felicito nuevamente la niña sigue estando sana y fuerte ya ha ganado más peso, le recomiendo que le vaya dando probaditas de fruta, puré mas bien pero poco a poco, y síguele dándole pecho-le dice él y Katara sonríe de felicidad_

_-y usted ¿Cómo ha estado?_

_Katara sonríe –bien, bien aunque he tenido mis ciclos con ¡dolor!_

_El Doctor se sorprende -¿está tomando algo para no concebir?_

_Katara se sorprende –si,.. Estoy tomando un té porque deseo esperarme para tener otro bebe_

_El Doctor hace mueca –bien es por eso, debe de descansar de tomarlo, cuando tenga su periodo, y en menor cantidad, aunque algunos si son efectivos a la larga provoca que tarde en volver a concebir_

_Katara le sonríe –bien así lo hare _

_-bien maestra Katara y nos vemos en el próximo mes para el chequeo de la bebe_

_Ellas salen y regresan a la Isla_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire:**_

_Ya era de noche _

_Katara suspira-¡otra vez Aang llegara muy noche! –ella dice y se dispone a cenar sola, cuando termia se dirige hacia su habitación se dirige a la cuna para ver a la niña_

_-¿ya estas despierta? –le dice a la niña y ella ve que sonríe y agita sus manitas-ven mi pequeño amor te voy a dar un baño para después darte de comer,-ella le dice prepara la bañera de la niña, le quita su ropita, su pañal esta punto de ponerle en la bañera cuando escucha un ruido, a la niña la cubre con una toalla y se dirige en donde provino el ruido en eso_

_-¡AANG!_

_Aang sonríe -¡hola cariño!-le dice y se acerca hacia ellas y las abrazas y las besas al separarse_

_-¿quieres cenar?_

_Aang sonríe y suspira –en realidad quiero darme un baño _

_Katara sonríe –bien sabes ahorita mismo le iba a dale a Kya un baño –ella le dice y él se da cuenta que su niña esta envuelta en una toalla que sonríe_

_-¡vamos Kya a darnos un baño! –le dice él a la niña y ella sonríe_

_-bien si es así ustedes se bañan mientras te preparo tu cena –le dice Katara y el sonríe toma a la niña se dirigen hacia el baño a bañarse_

_-¿esta rica el agua?, verdad bebe –le dice a la niña ella sonríe mas cuando el grita -¡cariño!, me pasas una toalla para Kya –le grita_

_Llega Katara envuelve a la niña y ve que Aang sale y también se envuelve en un toalla en su cintura y al salir,-¡Aang!, te traje la cena_

_Aang sonríe y la abraza -¡cariño!,… no te hubieras molestado_

_La cena está en una mesita que tienen el pone cojines para sentarse cuando Katara se sienta a un lado de él con Kya ella empieza a amamantar a la niña, Aang sonríe cuando_

_-¡Kya!, bebe, que te parece si cambamos de ¡cena! –le dice él se le acerca _

_-¡AANG! –le grita Katara, el sonríe y le da un ligero beso en sus labios y ella sonríe -¿Cómo te fue en el poblado?-le pregunta ella_

_-¡bien!, cariño –se sorprende-¿Cómo sabes que andaba en un poblado?-le pregunta y voltea a verla_

_Katara sonríe –lo que pasa que me acorde que se me paso la cita con el Doctor para el chequeo de Kya, y decidí ir al hospital pero no antes pasamos haber si tu nos podrías acompañar, y cuando llegamos la recepcionista nos dijo que tu no estabas ni Sokka tampoco que se fueron juntos a un poblado cerca-ella le dice y Aang deja a un lado la charola_

_-¿hice mal en ir a buscarte?-le pregunta ella por la reacción que tuvo el al decirle_

_-¡no!, ¡no cariño! –Suspira- lo que pasa que por estar metido en el conejo y con algunos problemas en esto, en algo tan importante no estaba con ustedes_

_-¡Aang! –Ella le pone una mano en sus mejillas- no te sientas mal, como te dije a mí se me olvido que Kya tenía cita y por eso me fui sin avisarte primero_

_Aang le toma su mano y la besa -¿Cómo esta nuestra bebe?_

_Katara sonríe –bien muy bien que ya tiene más peso y que le pueda dar probaditas de fruta claro haciéndole puré _

_Aang sonríe -¡guau!, eso te dijo –le dice él se le acerca y le besa su mejilla a Kya ella voltea a verlo y también sonríe_

_Terminan de darle a Kya su cena ella se levanta le pone el pañal, su ropita y empieza a arrullarla_

_-dámela cariño yo la arrullo –le dice Aang, Katara sonríe se lleva la charola a la cocina, se prepara su té, sonríe_

_Y antes que entre a su habitación se quita su ropa interior y al entrar sonríe se dirige hacia su cama suspira y sonríe porque Aang se quedo dormido y en su pecho tiene a Kya que dormida esta, le quita a la niña él no se da cuenta, deja a Kya en su cunita, ella entra en la cama y suspira –descansa mi maestro-le dice ella y le besa su flecha cuando él dice ¡Katara! , ella sonríe más y se dispone a dormir._

_Aang despierta se sorprende que Kya no está en su pecho voltea a ver y ve a Katara, el se levanta se dirige a la cunita y su niña esta dormida sonríe porque ella en una de sus manitas tiene agarrada su toga, se acerca a ella le besa su frente sale de ahí tapa la cunita con el tul, voltea a ver a Katara sonríe se dirige hacia su ventana y se sorprende -¿ya casi amanece?, En verdad me queda dormido que no sentí que Katara me quito a la niña –el dice se dirige hacia su habitación adjunta se viste y sale al pabellón de meditación cuando ve algunos acólitos que también se dirigen hacia el pabellón para meditar, y empieza a meditar que su mente se aclare y se relaje a los hechos que ha tenido desde su pesadilla y sucesos que en realidad fue un aviso pero se tiene que controlar, cuando sale de la meditación _

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang sonríe -¡Shani!_

_-¿todo bien?_

_Aang sonríe –si todo bien_

_-me cometo Katara que has tenido mucho trabajo en el concejo_

_-si, ha habido demasiado trabajo y aparte ya sabes es un poco mas por ser el Avatar que estoy todo el día afuera_

_Shani le sonríe –bueno así es el trabajo, aquí todo tranquilo, ¿te quedas a desayunar con nosotros?_

_-me gustaría, pero no se sientan mal quisiera desayunar tranquilo con Katara _

_Shani le pone una mano en su hombro –te entiendo, ¡Aang!, necesitas aprovechar el tiempo libre para estar con ellas, más bien con la niña, porque cuando acuerdes al rato andará corriendo por aquí_

_Aang le sonríe –si debo aprovechar el tiempo, ya tiene 4-meses y cada día la veo más grande y llenita –_

_-si en verdad tu niña está más hermosa que nunca, si no, dímelo a mí que recuerdo bien a Lily de bebe, era una bebe bien gordita y muy cachetona y mírala ahora está bien delgadita y no se diga de Aní el que si fue un bebe bien gordo –le dice con una sonrisa- apropósito no te molesta que los niños vayan a tu casa a ver a la ¿niña?_

_Aang se sorprende -¡No!, claro que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Shani suspira –Ya sabes cómo es Yamel _

_-no le hagas caso a veces me pregunto si tiene el espíritu de un nómada_

_-si en verdad Yo también me pregunto, Katara me dice lo mismo que los niños no le hagan caso ¿sabes?, no te vayas a molestar, creo que mi Aní le gusta tu ¡niña! _

_Aang se sorprende y abre sus ojos -¿Qué?, si es una,.. ¡Bebe!, ¡todavía! _

_Shani se carcajea –si eso Ya lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo son los niños será por qué es una bebe muy hermosa y le llama la atención y mas por el color de sus ¡ojos!_

_Aang sonríe –si no puedo negarlo mí bebe es muy ¡hermosa!, que no sé porque dicen que se parece a mí,_

_-ya lo saben dicen que las niñas se parecen a los papas y los niños a las mamas, ¡dímelo a mí! De mis dos hijos Lliy es mas apegada a mí que Aní, y él es muy ha pegado a Shamma –le dice Shani con una sonrisa_

_-si es verdad, Katara se queja que Kya domas quiere estar conmigo –le dice Aang con una gran sonrisa._

_-¡Aang!, para informarte antes que se me olvide sabes llegaron unos lémures de las montañas no se parecen a Momo estos son más claro pero son muy latosos que en donde quieran andan aun dentro de las casa_

_-bien me imagino que están por él, tendré que pedirle a Momo que les indique las reglas-él le comenta y sigue con su patica._

_Mientras ellos platican de sus hijos._

_Katara había despertado cuando_

_Katara suspira -¿otra vez se fue tempano y no se despidió de mi?-dice ella._

_Katara se voltea agarra la almohada de Aang –mi maestro ¿te extraño?-ella dice se levanta se dirige hacia su baño cuando sale se va directo hacia la cuna de Kya. _

_-¿ya estas despierta? ¡Verdad! –le dice a la niña ella se emociona empieza hacer pucheros queriendo llorar Katara la saca de su cuna -¿ya mi amor ya te doy de comer? –ella le dice y la empieza a amamantar Katara sonríe y le besa su cabello -¿sabes mi pequeño amo?, dentro de un mes tu Papi y Yo ya cumplimos nuestro primer año de casados, soy tan feliz, que creo que esto es un hermoso sueño, ¡mi amor!, y más porque tu estas aquí, eres mi felicidad, que nunca pensé tener un pedacito de mi maestro-aire aquí en la tierra y ese pedacito eres ¡tú! –ella le dice a la niña cuando ella sin querer alguien está escuchando._

_Aang estaba sentado en la puerta de su habitación escuchando lo que Katara le estaba diciendo a la niña y se quita sus lagrimas –si es un pedacito de los dos, ¿no lo puedo creer dentro de un mes cumplimos nuestro primer años de casados? –dice el con una gran sonrisa, se levanta y se dirige hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno._

_Katara termina de darle de comer a la niña, le cambia el pañal y la empieza arrullar cuando ella huela a -¡comida!- Que se sorprende deja a la niña en su cuna ya dormida se dirige hacia su cocina._

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang voltea y sonríete -¡buenos días!, cariño –le dice él y se le acerca y se besan al separarse_

_-¿pensé que te habías ido?_

_Aang la abraza –discúlpame, desperté que no quise hacerte ruido que Salí a meditar_

_-¿Qué rico huelo, que estás haciendo? -Le pregunta Katara _

_Aang sonríe –es solamente té y estoy cortando estos pedazos de fruta –el le dice, ella sonríe -¿Kya?-le pregunta el_

_-ella está dormida_

_-deja ir a verla –le dice _

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang le da un ligero beso –no te preocupes no la voy a despertar –le dice y sale y al llegar a su habitación, entra destapa la cunita, le quita el tul y sonríe –si,.. Eres un pedacito de cielo, mi pequeño amor –le dice el abre su ventana para que entre los rayos del sol deja destapada la cunita y regresa con Katara y al llegar_

_-¿no me digas que la despertaste?_

_Aang sonríe –no cariño nuestra bebe sigue bien dormidita-_

_Katara sonríe cuando -¡momo!, ¡Aang!, degastes la puerta abierta-le dice ella, Aang sonríe se levanta y la cierra, momo sigue adentro, él la da un fruto lunar que él se lo lleva._

_Aang dejo también la puerta de su habitación abierta, Momo entra y se sienta en la orilla de la cuna de Kya y como está la ventana abierta entra otro lémur queriéndole quitar el fruto a Momo, ello se pelean y con las colas le rosan la cara a la niña, ella despierta y con una de sus manitas agarra sin querer la cola de un lémur que hace que chille, que Momo se asusta que avienta el fruto y le cae a la niña en la cara que ella empieza a llorar._

_Mientras sus padres están en la cocina._

_Aang se le acerca a Katara la abraza por detrás -¡cariño!, que te parece si aprovechamos que Nuestra niña está dormida –le dice en su oído_

_-¡Aang!_

_-Mmm,.. ¡Dime que si!, ¡cariño!, ¿hace mucho que no lo hacemos?-le dice él cuando se escucha el llanto de Kya, Katara suspira, el llanto es más persistente_

_-¡deja ir a verla!-le dice Katara que está sorprendida como ella está llorando_

_-¡cariño!,…. –le dice el sin soltarla_

_-¡Aang!, deja ir, ella no llora así-le dice ella, sale Katara cuando Aang suspira y se sorprende mas al llanto que se dirige también cuando_

_-¡AANG!, -le grita_

_Aang se asusta que corre, ve que Katara trae a Kya en sus brazos que esta la niña en un grito._

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Qué paso?,….-le pregunta asustado y mas porque ve que tiene un fuerte golpeen su frente_

_-¡no lo sé!, ¿Qué paso?, ayúdame, sostenla deja ir por agua para curarla para bajarle el fuerte golpe –ella le dice, Aang toma a Kya y la trata de tranquilizar_

_-Ya mi amor, ya, Papi aquí esta, Papi aquí esta –le dice a la niña y la ve que en su cunita esta el fruto que él le dio a Momo, que se enoja, llega Katara con su agua-control la esta curando para bajarle el fuerte golpe, la niña no para de llorar_

_-Ya Kya, Ya –Katara le dice, ella le quita a la niña se sienta y saca uno de sus pechos para ver si amamantarla se tranquiliza, pero no quiere-Aang prepárame la bañera de la niña la voy a bañar –ella le dice, Aang asienta le preparan su bañera, Katara la mete, Aang la sostiene mientras ella nuevamente le hace curación y se controla, la saca Katara la esta arrullando cuando Aang sale furioso y al llegar a su patio_

_-¡MOMO! –Le grita-¡Mono!-nuevamente grita cuando viene volando de prisa y detrás de él vienen dos lémures mas, Aang los atrapa son un lémur bebe, y uno mediano y ve que al lémur bebe, una parte de su cola le falta "pelos"_

_-¿fueron ustedes lo que se metieron?, ¡verdad!-les reclama Aang_

_-¡Aang!, ¿Qué pasa? –le pegunta Chico_

_Aang molesto-se metieron a la casa y no sé como que le hicieron a Kya un golpe fuerte_

_Chico suspira-si desafortunadamente estos que bajaron de la montaña se meten a las casas y agarran "todo", y si unos los espantas se enojan y se vuelven algo agresivos_

_-bien, bien –dice Aang, Momo está en su hombro y el con una de sus garra espanta a los que lo estaban siguiendo -¿haber Momo enséñame tu cola?-le pide Aang el le muestra y esta "completa", suspira –ahora lo entiendo de seguro el lémur pequeño se metió te quería robar tu fruto y con la pelea se te callo, pero desafortunadamente le cayó a mi bebe –el dice _

_-¿eso fue lo que le paso a tu bebe?-Chico le pregunta_

_Aang suspira y se dirige hacia su casa para ver como sigue Kya cuando entra Katara la esta arrullando y ve su ventana -¡si la deje abierta y por ahí se metió! –dice el, Katara voltea a ver solamente mueve su cabeza –cariño,… puedo Yo terminar de arrullar –le pide el, ella sonríe y le pasa la niña, ella siente el cambio, abre sus ojitos._

_-¡hola!,… mi bebe, soy Papi-le dice Aang y ella sonríe que levanta su manita él se la toma y le besa su mano- si mi bebe, Papi aquí esta –nuevamente le dice y ella sonríe mas, Katara se le acerca y sonríe_

_-¿estas contenta?, ¡verdad!, porque tu Papi esta aquí –ella le dice y como si ella le entendiera ella grita -¡Aún lo Qué paso!- estas contenta-nuevamente le dice Katara y la niña sonríe mas._

_Aang suspira-cariño fue mi culpa, deje la ventana abierta, aparte no le puse el tul a la cunita, como a Momo le di un fruto, un lémur se metió en nuestra habitación, de seguro le quiso quitar a Momo su fruta y desafortunadamente mi niña pago las consecuencias-le dice y le besa a Kya su cabeza cuando la niña se queja-perdóname mi amor-él le dice la niña ya está dormida la pone en su cunita ahora si le pone su tul y suspira_

_-ven cariño vamos a desayunar –Katara le pide, el asiente _

_-¿vas a ir al conejo? –le pregunta Katara, y Aang sonríe_

_-no,.. ¿Deseas algo?, -se lo dice con una gran sonrisa y algo sonrojado_

_Katara se sorprende como le respondió que ella también se sonroja Aang con su mano hace su silla para que este cerca de él -¡cariño!, que te parece si seguimos con lo que dejamos pendiente-le pide Aang apenas Katara le iba a contestar cuando gritan_

_-¡Pies Ligeros!, ¿en donde estas? –oyen que gritan y ellos al verse hacen mueca ambos y dicen ambos _

_-¡TOPH!- Aang se levanta y suspira - ¿deja a ver que quiere? –le dice a Katara no antes de salir le da un ligero beso en sus labios y sale, Katara suspira –deja irme a cambiar nomas falta que venga mi hermano, para rematar-ella dice cuando nuevamente oye que gritan ¡KATARA!,-tuve que abrir mi bocata –ella dice y entra hacia su habitación, se cambia y al salir_

_-¡Katara!_

_Katara sonríe -¿si niños?_

_Lily triste –supe lo que le paso a la muñeca ¿está bien?_

_-¿podemos verla? –le pregunta Aní con una gran sonrisa._

_Katara sonríe -¡niños!, lo siento ella está dormida, pero que les parece si vienen mas tarden y la ven-ella les dice ellos sonríe si salen cuando se oye que gritan _

_-¿Qué?, le paso a mi ¡sobrina!_

_Katara escucha la voz de Sokka y lo ve que viene furioso -¡Hola!, Sokka_

_-¡Katara!, dime que le hicieron a mi sobrina –Sokka le reclama_

_Katara suspira-¡Sokka!, ella está bien, está dormida y deseo que siga dormida _

_-¿está bien la bebe azúcar?_

_-si ¡Toph!, está bien y mas porque Aang, sabes que ella es muy apegada a él, domas él la cargo y luego, luego se tranquilizo –le dice Katara_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja –si, ya saben que mi bebe me ama_

_-Yo sigo enojada contigo –le reclama katara_

_Sokka mueve su mano y le pone uno en su hombro –lo siento ¡hermano!, pero ya sabes cuando ella se enoja se enoja _

_-¡sí!, cuando la reina del azúcar se enoja es de armas tomar –Toph le dice, Aang pasa saliva y suspira pero sonríe –pero Yo sé como contentarla –él se dice_

_-¿Qué dice Aang? –le pregunta Katara arqueando su ceja_

_Aang sonríe- nada cariño, nada_

_Todos entran a su casa_

_Sokka y Toph se quedan a desayunar, para después irse a sus casas, Aang paso el día con los Acólitos y pendientes que tiene en la Isla ya esta anocheciendo cuando_

_-¡Papa!, dice mama que ya esta lista la cena_

_-¡Lily!, estoy ocupado hablando con Aang –le dice Shani_

_Aang sonreí-¡Shani!_

_Shani suspira-bien, bien dile a tu madre que hay voy –el le dice a su niña y se dirige hacia su casa avisarle que al rato llega su padre cuando_

_-¡vayan con Katara!, para ver que se le ofrece –les dice Shamma y ellos sonríen y se van, llegan tocan _

_-¡niños!_

_Lily y Aní le sonríe -¿se te ofrece algo?_

_Katara sonríe –llegaron caídos del cielo, me pueden cuidar a Kya mientras le hablo a Aang –ella les pido y los niños sonríen, _

_-¡claro que sí! , Aang está con papa en el jardín que está en el pabellón de meditación –le dice Lily, Katara le agrace y sale a buscarlo y lo ve que esta con Shani platicando al llegar_

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang voltea y sonríe-¡cariño!-le dice y se sorprende que no trae a Kya-¿en donde esta mi hija?-le pregunta asustado_

_Katara le hace mueca-los niños amablemente la están cuidando y vine a decirte que ya está la cena –ella le dice y sale enojada_

_Aang suspira y voltea a ver a Shani_

_-te comprendo, sabes deja irme porque de seguro Shamma estar peor que tu ¡mujer!-le dice Shani y sale_

_Aang sonríe y se dirige hacia su casa y al entrar, pasa saliva -¿Kya?-nuevamente le pregunta_

_-la niña está en su cuna, dile a los niños que si desean se pueden quedar a cenar con nosotros –_

_Aang se sorprende y se dirige a su habitación y al entrar se oye la risa de Kya y el sonríe mas como los niños la están entreteniendo cuando se sorprende, que ve que Kya tiene bien pescado del dedo de Aní el carraspea y los niños voltean a verlo y le sonríe -¡niños!, se ¿quedan a cenar?-les pregunta_

_Lily le sonríe -¡o no gracias!, ya nos vamos_

_-¡mama se enoja si les ponemos mucho gorro!-le dice Aní, Aang sonríe._

_Los niños se despide de él, Aní se suelta del dedo de Kya cuando ella empieza a llorar, Aang hace mueca la carga y al verse sus ojos -¿me voy a poner celoso?-le dice a la niña y ella pega un grito de risa_

_-¿Por qué le dice eso a mi niña?-Katara le reclama_

_-¡Katara!, ¿Qué no vistes como estaba Kya con Aní?-le reclama el_

_Katara suspira -¡Aang!, por los espíritus y son unos bebes-ella le dice Aang hace mueca y ve que Kya está toda sonriente_

_-¿dime te gusta?, ¡verdad!-le dice a la niña_

_-¡AANG!-le grita ella molesta_

_-bien, bien mi bebe, te doy permiso para que Aní venga a verte –le dice él y la niña pega un grito de risa, Katara solamente mueve su cabeza y suspira._

_Terminan de cenar, Katara está nuevamente dándole otro baño a la niña la saca la seca cuando_

_-Aang sostenme a Kya un momento –le pide, Aang sonríe Katara sale de la habitación cuando regresa llega con un biberón_

_-¿Qué es?-le pregunta_

_-es té de manzanilla para la niña, para que este un poco más tranquila –ella le dice Aang le pide el biberón y se lo da a Kya, ella se queda dormida, mientras Katara le pone su pañal, le pone su ropita, la mete a la cunita, ella voltea a ver a Aang nuevamente se quedo dormido ella suspira -¿otra noche sin nada de nada? –ella se dice y se dispone a dormir._

_Pasaron un par de semanas cuando tocan a su puerta y Katara se sorprende quine es_

_-¡Suki!,_

_-¡hola Katara! –ella le saluda y sonríe cuando ve que trae a la niña_

_-pasa Suki, Pasa_

_Ella pasa le pide a la niña y ella se da cuenta que a su cuñada le pasa algo_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_Suki suspira -¿creo que nunca voy a tener un bebe?_

_Katara se sorprende -¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Suki con lagrimas –no he podido concebir un bebe, cuando estábamos en la nación lo hacíamos todos los días, llegamos aquí y casi no lo hemos ¡hecho!_

_Katara se entristece al saber -¡te,… entiendo!_

_Suki se sorprende -¿Qué pasa?_

_-te entiendo muy bien Suki, en una parte, porque nosotros cuando estábamos en la nación también... tú lo sabes, y cuando nos fuimos a la tribu en realidad solamente fue una noche, porque después tuve mi ciclo y al llegar bueno, -suspira- solamente sería un par de noches y ahora nada_

_-¿Qué te dice?,… ¡Aang!_

_Katara se sorprende –en realidad ¡nada!, llega muy noche casi no cena solamente se baña se mete a la cama domas pone su cabeza en la almohada y se queda profundamente dormido_

_-si te digo que es lo mismo que le pasa a tu hermano- Suki le dice_

_-¿sigues tomando el té?-le pregunta Katara_

_Suki se sorprende -¡no!, desde que decidimos en tener un bebe, ¡no!, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-¡sabes!, cuando lleve a Kya a su cheque le comente al médico que tenía mis ciclos con dolor, también le comente que me estoy cuidando, me dijo que en mis días lo dejara de tomar y que tomara en menor cantidad, porque cuando decidiera en tener otro bebe, batallaría_

_Suki se sorprende -¿eso fue lo que te dijo?_

_Katara le afirma y suspira –sabes que dentro de una semana cumplimos nuestro primer año de casados_

_-¿Qué? Ya el primer año, vaya si el tiempo vuela –Suki le dice y ella afirma._

_Mientras ella está en su plática._

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo:**_

_Aang estaba en su oficina leyendo unos papeles cuando tocan a su puerta._

_-¿disculpe Avatar está muy ocupado?_

_-no secretario ¡Kamm!, pase ¿Qué se le ofrece?_

_El secretario se sienta y le entrega un documento Aang se sorprende -¿Qué es?_

_-¡Avatar!, sabe he estado haciendo este acuerdo para nosotros del concejo, porque especialmente que la mayoría tenemos familias, lo he hecho pensando en mi ¡hija!, sabe, estoy tan metido aquí que me estoy perdiendo los detalles de su desarrollo, y en este escrito propongo que descansemos los fines de semanas de preferencia los dos o si no se puede un día y medio-le dice el Secretario con una sonrisa._

_Aang se le ilumina sus ojos que sonríe de oreja a oreja -¡tiene usted razón!, secretario Kamm, Yo también tengo a mi hija a mi bebe, y en verdad me estoy perdiendo de su crecimiento_

_El secretario le sonríe -¿entonces cuento con su apoyo?_

_-¡claro que sí!, ¿en donde firmo?-le pregunta Aang, el le indica en donde cuando_

_-¡secretario Kamm!, de preferencia si se puede los dos días –Aang le dice y el secretario le afirma_

_-si Avatar Yo también lo deseo, deje que lleve este escrito y de seguro dentro de una semana se hará la junta oficial de si es aceptada –le dice el secretario y sale_

_Aang se queda unos momentos en su oficina –si sería lo ideal, como Yo no lo pensé –se dice él y sale hacia su junta_

_En la junta están los integrantes de cada nación mas Toph y el, cuando_

_-¡Sokka!, ya fue contigo el secretario Kamm_

_-si el ya fue conmigo y estoy de acuerdo –le dice el_

_-y tu ¿Toph?-le pregunta Aang_

_-¡te diré!, pies ligeros, me da igual –le dice ella medio molesta_

_-¿Cómo que te da igual?-Sokka le pregunta_

_-¡que es la verdad!, ustedes porque tiene ¡familia!, y Yo solamente los tengo a ustedes_

_-¿tus padres? –Aang le pregunta_

_Toph resopla –ya vas a empezar _

_-¿Qué es la verdad? –nuevamente Aang le recuerda_

_-bien si ustedes están de acuerdo que vaya Kamm y firmo –ella les dice Aang y Sokka y ellos se miran y suspira._

_Terminan la junta _

_-¡por fin voy a casa temprano! –Sokka dice_

_Aang sonríe-si por fin un día temprano a casa_

_-si ustedes dicen –Toph les dice y ella sale y se va hacia su casa_

_Mientras Toph sale ellos se quedan_

_-¿Qué le pasa a Toph?-Aang le pregunta_

_-¡no lo sé!, y si me disculpas me voy a mi casa porque entre Suki y Yo hace mucho que no estamos juntos-le dice a Aang y este a su vez sonríe y se sonroja_

_-si Yo también tengo mucho que Katara y Yo –suspira- y desafortunadamente a mi bebe siempre la encuentro dormidita –él se dice y se dirige hacia su casa._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Aang estaba llegando a su casa cuando_

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang se para en seco y hace mueca y se voltea -¡Yamel!, ¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡Aang!, ¿dime ya sabes si tu niña es maestra-aire?_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué?_

_-lo que ¡escuchaste!, si tu niña ha dado indicio si es o no es maestra-aire_

_-¡mira!,… ¡Yamel!, sea lo que sea mi bebe, ella pertenece a los ¡maestros-aires! –Aang le contesta molesto_

_-está bien, pero no te pongas así. Quería saber si ha dado indicio de que será-Yamel también le responde molesto._

_-¿es todo? –le pregunta Aang_

_-si es todo,… ¡a!, otra cosa, dile a Shani que controle a sus niños, que no anden gritando y corriendo por todo el templo_

_-¡YAMEL!, Son ¡niños!, es normal que sean inquietos y traviesos y este es su isla también y si me disculpas tengo que llegar a mi casa –Aang sale y lo deja más furioso_

_Mientras el llega_

_Katara le está dándole de comer a la niña_

_-¡haber Kya!, abre tu boquita –le dice -¡abre tu boquita! –nuevamente ella le dice y Kya esta risueña-¿te gusta verdad?, ¡tus verduras!-le dice a la niña y ella sonríe., en eso se abre su puerta se sorprende quien entra_

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang sonríe y ve a sus amores-¡cariño!-el se le acerca y se dan un ligero beso, se sorprende como va a la niña_

_-¡katara!, ¿Qué tiene mi niña?_

_Katara sonríe-le estoy dando su papilla_

_Aang sonríe y se sorprende a la vez, toma a Kya le besa su mejilla y ella sonríe, se sienta y ve su plato con su papilla, Katara se da cuenta_

_-¿quieres tu darle su papilla?,… mientras te preparo la cena-Katara le pregunta Aang sonríe y se sorprende y asiente_

_-bien toma a Kya con tu brazo la sostienes como queriéndole sentar y con la otra le das su papilla –ella le dice como _

_Aang se sorprende que el acercándose ella abre su boquita -¿Qué es?, Katara-_

_-¡es puré de verduras!_

_Aang sonríe-¿pensé que son ciruelas de mar?_

_Katara se muerde su labio –si te digo que no le gusta_

_Aang voltea a verla y ella asiente, sonríe y le da otro beso en su mejilla –eres como Papi una vegetariana –la niña solamente se ríe mas_

_Terminaron de cenar, ya están en su habitación_

_Katara estaba amamantando a Kya_

_-¿pensé que ya no le darías pecho?, ¡cariño!_

_Katara sonríe y le besa a Kya su cabello – me digo el médico que todavía le diera pecho, según Gran si es posible hasta que cumpla el año_

_Aang sonríe y la abraza le da un beso a Kya en su mejilla la niña sonríe y sigue comiendo_

_-¡sabes cariño!, hay un posible arreglo en el concejo que los fines de semanas no iremos a trabajar_

_Katara sonríe-¡Aang!,.. ¡Eso sería maravilloso!_

_-si la próxima semana se llevara a cabo la junta para saber si todos están de acuerdo_

_Katara se sorprende- la,…. Próxima semana_

_Aang la abraza más y leda un ligero beso-si cariño la próxima semana_

_Katara sonríe, Termina de darle de comer a la niña, le cambia su pañal, la cambia cuando Aang se la pide porque él la va arrullar, se queda dormida en sus brazos, sonríe la mete en su cunita le besa en su frente, tapa la cunita con el tul, entra a la cama con Katara, -¡cariño!,…. ¿estas dormida?_

_Katara se voltea y sonríe-¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang sonríe y se le acerca más la empieza a besar -¿hace mucho que no lo hacemos?_

_Katara pasa sus brazos hacia su cuello -¡tu eres el que te has quedado dormido!_

_Aang se rasca su cabeza-si,… ¡verdad! –Le da un ligero beso- bueno,… estoy despierto, ya que estoy despierto, que te parece si ¿lo hacemos?_

_Katara le sonríe y le da un ligero beso -¿demuéstrame mi maestro?_

_Aang sonríe la empieza a besar, ella responde, sus besos hablan solo, se empiezan a acariciar como si fuera su primera vez, recorriendo sus cuerpos, poco a poco van quedando desnudos que ambos se contemplan al verse, Aang abraza mas a katara, se dirige hacia ella y cuando esta dentro arque su espalda, ella muerde su hombro para no gritar, poco a poco se va moviendo, lento, empieza su ritmo aumentar entrando saliendo, sus ritmos constantes se besan apasionadamente._

_-sí,… Katara,…. Sí_

_Katara se acerca a su oído ¡Aangggg!_

_Empieza más rápido, más aprisa llenando a su clima, llegando ambos al cielo y bajar juntos_

_Aang cae en ella., Katara lo abraza, ambos dan bienvenido al sueño._

_***bueno aquí va otro capítulo espero que les gusten**_

_***espero sus mensajes**_

_***y gracias**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Deseo a agradecer a las hermosas personas que me han comentado.**_

_***Katara Bocely**_

_***Karen**_

_***Sara**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Jadena**_

_***Michelle**_

_***Aang Air.**_

_***Katara**_

_**** mil gracias a todos por seguir, espero que les guste y sea de su agrado aquí vamos:**_

_Había pasado la semana, Katara se había levantado cuando_

_-¡¿otra vez se fue temprano?! Y,… hoy es nuestro, ¡aniversario! –ella se dice triste, suspira se levanta se va al baño a peinarse se dirige hacia la cuna de la niña ella sonríe-¿sigues dormida mi pedacito de cielo?—ella nuevamente dice le da un beso en su frente a Kya y se dirige hacia su cocina hacer el desayuno para ella y la niña, saca una manzana la pone a cocer, prepara té, corta pedazos de fruta cuando siente unas manos que la abrazan y un beso en su cuello ella sonríe._

_-¿pensé que te habías ido otra vez?, sin avisarme –le pregunta Katara_

_Aang le da otro beso en su cuello -¡feliz aniversario!, ¡amorcito!_

_Katara abre sus ojos se voltea -¡¿te acordaste?!—le pregunta sorprendida y feliz_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja y le da un ligero beso en sus labios -¿Cómo no me voy acordar?, si ha sido el principio de nuestro ¡amor! –le dice cuando la besa, el beso se intensifican, Katara pasa su manos por su cuello, Aang la abraza más hacia él, se siente en la silla, ella se siente en sus piernas, encajadas en su cadera, se intensifica mas el beso, Aang lo rompe, empieza a besar su cuello, su hombro, va bajando lentamente su tirante del comisión, para que queda expuesto unos de sus pechos, el lo toma, lo acaricio,. Katara arquea su espalda hacia atrás._

_-¡Aang,….!—le dice suspirando Katara., ella con una de sus manos está entre su entre pierna y aumenta más el deseo de Aang hacia ella cuando_

_-¡Cariño,…! –le dice Aang entre susurrando jadeando- ¿me,…. Tengo,… que ir,….?_

_Katara lo abraza y le beso en su cuello -¡no te vayas!,… ¿quédate aquí conmigo?_

_-¡Ka t ara,…!,…. ¿hoy tengo una junta importante? –le dice entre susurrando y jadeando su respiración acelerado_

_Katara rompe el beso y al veré a los ojos ella le hace mueca -¡cariño!, hoy es nuestro aniversario, _

_Aang la abraza y le da un ligero beso en sus labios -¡lo sé!, ¡amorcito!,.. ¡Lo se! –Suspira- hoy es la junta de en donde se definirá que si vamos a poder descansar los fines de semanas –le dice _

_Katara sonríe y también le da un beso en sus labios y al separarse -¿vienes a comer?_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja -¡si!, hoy si vengo a comer –le sonríe lujurioso- y después pasaremos toda la tarde, ¡juntos en la cama!, _

_Katara le sonríe también lujuriosamente -¿conque toda la tarde en la cama?_

_Aang la abraza mas y le da otro beso en sus labios -¡si!,.. ¡Solamente Tú y Yo!_

_-¿conque Tu y Yo?,… ¡¿He?!,…. –le pregunta ella cuando alguien les recuerda que también existe que ambos sonríen a verse_

_-¡KYA!—ambos se dicen_

_Aang le da otro beso ligero –deja ir por ella –le dice a Katara ella se levanta y Aang también el va por la niña y al llegar a su habitación –Ya mi amor, Papi aquí esta –le dice a la niña porque ella está en un grito de llanto, destapa el tul de la cunita y la cargar la acuna él en su pecho y la esta arrullando –Ya mi pequeño amor, Papi esta aquí –nuevamente le dice a la niña, ella se controla, el hace que ambos se vean y al mirarse la niña sonríe y el también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡si mi amor!, soy Papi, -le dice y le besa su mejilla, sale de la habitación con la niña se dirige hacia la cocina_

_-¿te la trajiste?_

_Aang sonríe –cariño estaba en un llanto.,….. ¿Qué tiene?, ¿estará enferma? –le pregunta preocupado_

_Katara suspira -¡Aang!, lo que pasa que esta empezando a babear mucho que creo que pronto le saldrán sus dientes_

_-¿Qué sus dientes?-le pregunta asombrado y voltea a ver a la niña,….- ¡pero!,… ¡Katara!, ¿en verdad?, es, eso o ¿será otra cosa?-nuevamente Aang le pregunta asustado_

_-tranquilízate ¡Aang!, si ella sigue así le llevo al médico para que la cheque, ¿está bien?_

_Aang suspira –si, pero me avisas para acompañarlas ¡Katara!, no deseo que anden solas, tu y mi bebe_

_Katara suspira, le sirve té a Aang, un plato de fruta con miel y frutos secos, pan tostado_

_-¡pasamana para que desayunes!_

_Aang arque su ceja –Yo puedo cariño_

_Katara suspira –si Yo se que tu puedes, mientras tu desayunas a Kya le doy pecho_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja y sonrojado -¡cariño!, vas a desayunar bien sabroso –le dice a la niña, ella se ríe que pega un grito de risa_

_Ambos se sientan Aang esta desayunando, mientras Katara amamanta a la niña cuando él se da cuenta que se está cociendo una manzana, se rasca la cabeza._

_-¡cariño!,.. ¿Para quién es la manzana?_

_Katara sonríe –es para Kya al rato se la doy_

_Aang sonríe -¡guau!, mi bebe, en verdad Mami te da bien rico de comer – le dice a la niña y ella deja de chupar el pezón de Katara volta a ver a su padre que sonríe-_

_-¿ya acabaste? –le pregunta Katara a la niña, ella le sonríe y regresa a seguir comiendo cuando_

_-¡por los espíritus!, se me hace tarde, ¿haber su tu hermano no me mata? –le dice Aang gritando se despide de Katara con un beso en sus labios a la niña otro en su mejilla cuando_

_-¿te esperamos a comer? –Katara le grita y se oye que grita que ¡si!, ella sonríe cuando -¡Kya!, mi amor, se me olvido decirle a tu Papi, que a partir de ahora dormirás en tu cuarto –suspira- a ver si no se enoja _

_**Ciudad Republica, Concejo**_

_Aang había llegado presuroso cuando_

_-¡por fin llegas!, Pies ligeros_

_Aang preocupado -¿ya empiezo la junta?_

_-no, todavía no, ¿haber dime porque tardaste en llegar?,.. ¡No me digas que las azucares te tenia prisionero, por eso no llegabas_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja -¡Toph!, lo que pasa que Katara y Yo, que hoy es nuestro ¡aniversario!_

_-¿Qué ya cumplieron su primer año de casados?_

_-¡SIP!, aparte de eso también de ¡novios!-Aang le recuerda_

_-¿quien cumple años?-_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Le decía a Toph que tú hermana y Yo, que hoy es nuestro aniversario_

_-¿Qué ya tan pronto paso el año? –Sokka le pregunta sombrado_

_Aang sonríe -¡SIP!, no lo puedo creer que en un año de matrimonio y 12 de ¡novios! Y ya con una ¡bebe!, mi bebe, eso es maravilloso-les dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Sokka arque su ceja –si que emoción ¡verdad!_

_Toph le da un golpe y se queja Sokka, cuando los mandan a llamar a la junta y en el salón principal _

_-bien, bien, señores y señoras, ¡jefa Toph!, ¡Avatar!, nosotros del concejo de esta ciudad estudiamos detalladamente la propuesta y, ¡estamos de acuerdo!, empezaremos este fin de semana que empieza ya mañana y si vamos a descansar los dos días, claro todos estaremos al pendiente para cualquier situación que se presente –les dice un concejal del reino tierra_

_-bueno ya que todo está arreglado seguimos con lo que falta –les dice Sokka como concejal de la tribu del agua del sur._

_Mientras ellos están en su junta._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Katara estaba cambiando a Kya hacia su cuarto_

_-bien Kya, este es tu habitación mi amor, espero que ¿te guste?-le pregunta a la niña y ella sonríe alegremente –suspira Katara- ¡haber su tu papi no se enoja conmigo!, -ella le dice y la niña sonríe._

_Mientras_

_**Ciudad Republica, Consejo**_

_Ellos ya habían terminaron de su junta cuando_

_-¿Qué les parece si festejamos? –Sokka les pregunta_

_-me parece ¡perfecto! –Toph les dice_

_Aang sonríe –Yo no puedo –les dice con una gran sonrisa_

_Sokka arque su ceja -¿Por qué?_

_-¡concejal Bumerán!, que no vez que tiene que ¡festejar con la reina del azúcar!_

_Sokka sonríe –si es así vamos todos a ¿festejar?_

_Aang abre sus ojos y Toph sonríe de oreja a oreja -¡si!, vamos a la casa de pies ligeros_

_-¿Qué?,-les grita Aang_

_Sokka le pasas su brazo por su hombro –anda vamos a tu casa para ver que mi hermana hizo de comer_

_Aang le hace mueca –si no tengo más remedio –suspira- pero antes vamos a la florería_

_Salen llegan a la florería –señorita ¿tiene azucenas pandas?-le pregunta Aang_

_La señorita se sorprende -¡Avatar!,.. Si tenernos_

_Aang sonríe –deme todas las que tenga, por favor._

_La señorita sonríe, le da todas las azucenas pandas y se las arregla y se las entregan y sale rumbo hacia su casa._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Katara estaba tan feliz, estaba preparando la comida que Aang le gusta cuando escucha el rugido de Appa va al encuentro de Aang, el se baja de Appa se dan un beso muy apasionado cuando escuchan que alguien carraspea, ellos se separan. Katara al ver quiénes son arque su ceja_

_-¿ustedes que hacen aquí?-les gritan Katara_

_-¡felicidades!,.. ¡Hermanita!_

_\- Si,.. ¡Felicidades, reina azucarada!_

_Katara les hace mueca -¡Sokka!,.. ¡Toph! –ella les dice y ellos pasan como si nada cuando le jala la camisa a Aang_

_-¡Aang!,.. Se supone que es ¡nuestro aniversario!, que comeríamos los tres ¡juntos! –Katara le dice molesta_

_-¿los tres?-Aang le pregunta arqueando molesta_

_-Si,.. ¡Aang!,… Tú, Yo y nuestra ¡Hija! –le dice cruzada de brazos, Aang suspira y la abraza_

_-¡perdóname!, lo que pasa que se me pegaron,… y… -le dice el_

_Katara sonríe –bien vamos adentro espero que Sokka no se haya acabado toda la comida_

_Aang sonríe y le abraza y ambos entran a su casa y al llegar -¿deja ir a ver a mi bebe?-el les dice. Katara sonríe cuando-¡KATARA!-le grita- ¿en donde esta mi HIJA?, -le dice., Katara va en su busca-¿dime en donde esta ¡KYA!?-nuevamente le grita._

_Katara suspira-¡Aang!, ella está en su habitación-le dice ella._

_Aang molesto se dirige hacia la habitación de la niña que está enfrente a la de ellos, entra corre hacia su cunita, le quita el tul y con lagrimas sonríe –aquí estas mi ¡bebe!-le dice la carga y ella le sonríe, el la llena de beso y ella toda alegre, que suspira el -si mi bebe, Papi aquí esta, nunca te dejare, nunca –el le dice y ella pega in grito de risa, la saca se van hacia la cocina cuando_

_-¿todo bien?-Sokka le pregunta serio_

_-Si,.. Todo bien –le dice serio_

_Katara suspira y les va sirviendo la comida cuando_

_-¿Qué estás haciendo Katara? –Sokka le pregunta_

_-estoy haciendo la papilla para Kya-ella le dice cuando_

_-¡dámela!, Yo se la doy –Aang le dice serio, acomoda a Kya y le está dándole de comer_

_-¡guau!, no pensé que ya comiera –Toph le dice_

_Aang sonríe y le da un beso en su cabeza –si ella ya come, y le encanta las verduras,.. Ella es como su Papi una vegetariana_

_-¿Qué?-Sokka hace mueca-¡Katara!, haber si le das cocido de ciruelas de mar a mi sobrina, ella debe también de gustarle ella debe también de aprender las tradiciones de la tribu del ¡sur!_

_Katara sonríe -¡Sokka!, si te digo que no le gustan_

_-¿Qué?,… como que no le gustan-se queja Sokka, _

_Toph solamente se ríe- no puedes negar, pies ligeros ella tiene tu ¡espíritu!, todavía no sabemos si la bebe azúcar será una maestra-aire o agua, pero en verdad ella tiene tu espíritu_

_Aang sonríe –si,.. Ella tiene mi espíritu._

_-¡hermanita!, a partir de ahora tendrás a este monje calvo los fines de semana aquí en la Isla para que cuide de mi ¡sobrina!_

_Katara sonríe y voltea a ver a Aang pero el esta tan entretenido dándole de comer a Kya que no dice nada._

_-¡verdad!, Pies ligeros que ahora estarás con las azucares los fines de semana –le grita Toph, Aang asombrado voltea a verlos_

_-¿Qué dicen?-les pregunta Aang_

_Toph resopla –que a partir de ahora vas estar con las ¡Azucares! –nuevamente le dice ella, _

_Aang sonríe –si, es verdad, ahora si ¡Kya!,.. Bebe, Papi estará los fines de semana aquí contigo-le dice dándole un beso a la niña y ella sonríe. _

_Pasa la tarde ellos se van, cuando Aang suspira y hace mueca, todavía tiene a la niña en sus brazos que todavía ella sigue despierta, se la lleva y sin querer entra a su habitación suspira y se regresa para entrar a la habitación de la niña, la pone en la cunita cuando voltea se sorprende a lo que miran sus ojos – en la pared esta un mural ¿del Templo del Aire del Sur con bisontes y lémures?-el dice y volta a ver hacia la ventana -¡tiene cortinas con bordados de los signos de aire y del agua!- nuevamente voltea cuando sonríe el – en el silloncito tiene cojines con bordados también del aire y agua- y voltea a ver a su niña-¿los hizo mami?, ¡verdad!-le pregunta a la niña y ella pega un grito de risa- he sido muy injusto con ¡mami!, mi pequeño amor-nuevamente le dice a la niña la deja en la cunita, se dirige hacia la cocina que ve que Katara está poniendo las azucenas pandas en un florero se acerca a ella, la toma de las manos y las besas, ella se sorprende_

_-¡perdóname!, mi amor, he sido injusto contigo-le dice Aang con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Katara sonríe lo abraza -¡perdóname tu!, ¡cariño!, se me olvido decirte que tenía pensado poner a la niña es su habitación que tú hiciste especialmente para, ¡ella!_

_Aang sonríe y le da un beso en sus labios, ella responde cuando tocan a su puerta, el va a abrir que sonríe_

_-¿Qué pasa Lily?_

_Lily sonríe -¡Aang!, ¡Katara!, dice Papa y Mama, que los esperamos hoy a cenar_

_Aang sonríe –gracias Lily diles a tus Padres con gusto estaremos_

_Aang regresa a su cocina y se sorprende que Katara no está de dirige hacia su habitación y ella no está cuando escucha que esta arrullando a Kya, el abre la puerta de la habitación del la niña, sonríe y las abraza, la niña se da cuenta que esta su padre y le pide su dedo, Aang sonríe y se lo da cuando_

_-¡cariño!, te quedo hermosa la habitación de nuestra bebe_

_Katara sonríe –gracias, pero los que tienen los meritos son Chico y las Gemelas, claro Shamma como Lily y Aní_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Cómo está eso?_

_-¡Aang!, en realidad el que hizo el muro y pinto los paisajes del templo del aire de sur, como los bisontes y lémures fue entre Chico y las Gemelas, Shamma ella me ayudo con los bordados –le dice Katara con una gran sonrisa, pone a la niña en su cuna, el la abraza mas_

_-y de donde saco Chico ¿las imágenes?_

_Katara sonríe -¡Aang!, acuérdate que te trajiste varios libros del templo y unos viene con imágenes de todos los ¡templos!, y como a Kya la concebimos en el templo del aire del sur, se me ocurrió que Chico que es muy bueno para pintar, que le pedí que lo pintara, bueno ella,… -suspira- parece ser que será una maestra–agua, pero sí creo que tiene tu ¡espíritu!, cariño_

_Aang sonríe y la beso y al separarse –si cariño nuestra bebe es una maestra-agua, pero tiene mi espíritu eso no lo puedo negar –suspira- y en verdad quedo más hermoso como lo había dejado Yo_

_Katara sonríe –que bueno que te guste, porque a partir de ahora ella ya dormirá aquí en su habitación_

_-¡pero!,.. ¡Pero!, cariño si llora, ¿y no la escucho?-le pregunta preocupado_

_Katara se carcajea -¡Aang!, desde afuera se escucha cuando ella llora_

_Aang arque su ceja -¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Katara suspira –porque la escuchado cuando voy y tiendo los ¡pañales!, en verdad cuando ella llora, llora_

_Aang suspira y sonríe –bueno como tu digas, antes que se me olvide Sahni y Shamma nos invitaron a cenar y les dije que si iremos_

_Katara se le acerca pone sus brazos en su pecho y le hace un ligero puchero -¡ha!, Yo pensé que íbamos a estar todo el día en la ¡cama!-le dice y voltea a verlo con una mirada lujuriosa_

_Aang sonríe la carga en marcha nupcial y se dirigen hacia su cama –tenemos tiempo ¡cariño! -Le dice dándole un beso, Katara responde pone sus brazos detrás de su cuello, llegan a su habitación., Aang deja con cuidad a Katara en la cama, sin ambos separarse de sus bocas y abrazos, se acopla a ella._

_Katara está en su espalda en su cama, Aang arriba de ella, el beso se intensifica, que se separan por falta de aire y al mirarse sus ojos se entrelazan, Aang se le acerca a su oído-¡cariño!,… ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a concebir otro,.. ¡Bebe!?-le pregunta mientras la abraza mas, una de sus mano esta acariciándole su pierna llegando hasta su intimidad_

_-¡Aang! –le susurra_

_-¿Qué me dices cariño?-nuevamente le pregunta Aang que tiene su mano en su intimidad., Katara se muerde su labio y se acerca a su oído_

_-¿hazme el amor?, para ver si concebimos otro,… ¡bebe!_

_Aang sonríe, empieza por sus labios y entre beso y beso -¡claro que vamos hacer el amor!, hasta saber que ya viene la pequeña ¡Katara!_

_Katara se ríe -¿todavía deseas otra niña?_

_Aang le beso su cuello, mientras su mano está en su intimidad, Katara su respiración se acelera -¡claro!, que vamos a tener otra ¡niña!-le dice el_

_Katara le levanta su camisa ella mete su mano acaricia su trasero, Aang se muerde su labio y sonríe –conque ¡atrevida!, cariño-le dice Aang dándole besos por su cuello y regresando a sus labios_

_-¡Aa nngg! –Katara con su respiración agitada le habla_

_-¡SssHhh!, cariño ¡esto todavía no acaba!_

_Katara sonríe -¡acuérdate de la cena!_

_Aang retira su mano de su intimidad, se levanta para ver a Katara y se separa de ella_

_-¡¿Qué pasa?!-le pregunta asombrada a la reacción que tuvo_

_Aang se lleva su mano a su frente y suspirando -¿se me estaba olvidando?_

_Katara sonríe se voltea a verlo cuando ve por su ventana que ya está oscureciendo que sonríe y se sube arriba de el, y lo besa, Aang responde a sus besos y al separarse sonríe_

_-deja irme a cambiar porque no tarda que Kya despierte-Katara le dice cuando la niña les indica que ya despertó, Aang al verla le da una ligera sonrisa_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes que ya mero iba a despertar?_

_-¡Aang!, ella es como un relojito siempre a la misma hora –le dice ella se para y se va a su habitación adjunta a cambiarse. Aang se levanta y va por la niña y al llegar_

_-¡hola!,.. Mi bebe-le dice a la niña el la levanta, cuando hace mueca deja a Kya en su cuna cuando grita-¡Katara!,.. ¡Kya!, necesita cambio de Pañal_

_Llega Katara arqueando su ceja y molesta -¿Qué no puedes cambiar a tu hija?_

_-¡Cariño!,.. Pero ella,.. ¿Huele mal?-se queja_

_Katara suspira quita a Aang cuando la desviste, le quita su pañal Aang se tapa su nariz que grita otra vez_

_-¡por los espíritus!,.. Katara, ¿estás segura que le das fruta y verduras a mi bebe?_

_Katara suspira y volta a ver a Kya que ella está feliz hasta que_

_-¡haaaaaaaaaa!_

_Katara y Aang voltea a verla_

_-¿escuchaste lo que dijo?-ambos se dicen y voltean a ver a la niña que grita otra vez_

_-¡Haaaaaaaaa!-ella toda risueña que se lleva su mano a su boca cuando-¡Haaa!-nuevamente dice._

_Katara termina de limpiarla le pone pañal en eso Aang la levanta desesperando la carga para que ambos se miran -¡haber Kya!,.. Di ¡Pa pi!,.. ¡Papi!-le dice Aang y la niña grita otra vez -¡Haaa!_

_-¿Por qué tiene que decir Papi?, mejor que diga ¡mama! –le dice Katara molesta cuando se oyen que están tocando Aang va a ver cuando abre_

_-¡si Lily!_

_-¡Aang!, dice mi Mama que se vengan a cenar, que ya esta lista_

_Aang se sorprende y le sonríe –si,.. Claro hay vamos Lily –el le dice y regresa a la habitación -¡Cariño!, vino Lily avisarnos_

_Katara le sonríe –bien domas déjame ponerle a Kya su ropita y roparla bien porque ya empieza a refrescar y no quiero que se nos vaya a enfermar_

_Aang, Katara y la pequeña Kya salen rumbo hacia la casa de Shani y Shama, Aang trae a Kya acunada en su pecho tapada para que el aire fresco de la noche no le dé, protegiéndola para que no le dé el aire y al llegar a la casa de ellos_

_-¡Felicidades! –les gritan_

_Aang y Katara sonríe y felices -¡Gracias!, a todos –ambos les dice_

_Ellos entran cuando llega Aní –Hola Bebe-le dice a la niña cuando ella nuevamente dice-¡Haaa!, se dan cuenta lo que la niña dijo_

_-ya empieza a decir sus pineras palabras, deja que hable y para que la callen batallaran- les dice Shani_

_-¡Shani! –le grita Shamma_

_-¡que es la verdad!, así estaba Lily de bebe, para después como batallamos para decirle que se callara y si no le hacíamos caso ella gritaba_

_-¡Papa!-le grita Lily quejándose_

_Shani la abraza y le da un beso en su frente –es verdad mi amor, fuiste una bebe muy gritona en cambio a tu hermano hasta casi los dos años empezó hablar._

_Aang sonríe y voltea a ver a Kya que está bien risueña, todos se sientan a cenar cuando_

_-¡Chico!, ¡Gemelas!,.. Gracias el mural les quedo hermoso –Aang les dice con una gran sonrisa_

_Ellos sonríen –al contrario –les dicen ellos._

_La cena se hizo amento feliz, felicitándolos por su aniversario de ¡bodas! llega al final la pequeña reunión cuando todos se estaban despidiendo Kya se estaba poniendo necia_

_-¡Aang!, cariño es hora de regresar_

_Aang sonríe –si es hora_

_Aang y Katara se despiden, nuevamente Aang acuna a Kya en su pecho protegiéndola del frio de la noche y al llegar a su casa ambos se dirigen hacia la habitación de la niña que ella ya está en un llanto._

_-Ya Kya, ya ahorita te doy de comer-Katara le dice, ella se sienta en su silloncito empieza a amantarla, Aang la abraza que sonríe_

_-¡tienes razón!, Cariño, ella es un relojito a la hora de comer-le dice Aang que sonríe._

_Katara termina de amantar a la niña le cambia su pañal cuando Aang se la pide porque él la va a arrullar, mientras él la arrulla ella va a su habitación cuando saca un comisión especial que compro para esa ocasión se lo pone, sonríe –haber si a Aang no le da un ataque-ella se dice, su comisión es el mini-comisión que compro cuando estaban en la nación del fuego, ella sonríe sale se dirige hacia la habitación de la niña, ella ve que Aang la está poniendo en su cuna_

_-¿ya está dormida?-le pregunta Katara, Aang voltea a verla que abre sus ojos sonríe, pasa saliva y sonrojado, se dirige hacia ella, la carga en marcha nupcial se dirigen hacia su habitación la deja en la cama cuando él se empieza a desvestir_

_-prepárate mi Diosa del Océano, porque vamos hacer el amor y ahora mismo vamos hacer un ¡bebe!-le dice Aang._

_Katara sonríe al verlo que va quedando desnudo delante de ella, que sonríe, le abre sus brazos -¡ven!,.. Mi maestro y hazme el amor-le dice a Aang se acerca cuando_

_-¿demasiada ropa?-Aang le dice, Katara sonríe se quita su comisión su ropa interior y ella queda desnuda igual que el._

_Ambos se miran se sienta en la cama junta sus manos, se entrelazan se van acercando poco a poca hasta que sus labios de junta, se besan si soltarse, sus bocas hablan solo, despacio con dulces besos hasta que se intensifican que empiezan hablar por sí solo, sus manos se separan, Katara pasa sus manos atrás del cuello de Aang, el la abraza y la junta pegada a su pecho, una de sus mano la toma acercándola hacia él, acercándola más hacia sus intimidades, rompen el beso., Aang le abre sus piernas, y la trae hacia él para entrar en ella, Katara lo toma de sus hombros arque su cuerpo hacia atrás cuando_

_-¡Aa nn gg!-le grita_

_-¡Ka t ara!-le grita Aang cuando el entro en ella, la abraza y al mirarse sonríen ambos, están unidos._

_Sus labios empiezan a moverse deseando el control de uno por el otro como sus manos acariciándose tocándose, provocándose, el deseo, uno con el otro, Aang la empuja más hacia él, que Katara rompe el beso y susurrando dice_

_-¡Aanngg!,.. –le dice_

_Aang se muerde su labio -¡si,.. Katara!,.. Ha si_

_Katara pasas sus piernas hacia la cintura de él, provocando mas la unión entre ellos, Aang arque su columna hacia atrás provocando la lujuria el deseo de el hacia ella._

_Katara sonríe, pone sus manos en la piernas de él, se empieza a mover, lento, poco a poco, Aang sonríe y el con sus manos la empieza a acariciar, sus manos suben desde su cintura, poco a poco llega a sus pechos que los toma, los agarra, los empieza acariciándolo que provoca el grito de Katara, el sonriente._

_-¡si, mi Diosa!, si –le dice _

_Katara se muerde su labio aumentando mas su movimiento, porque Aang la empieza a acariciar mas, nuevamente empezando por su cintura hasta llegar a sus pecho y así regresar a su bello rostro que empieza mas a moverse que ambos están llegando a la cima de la pasión, la pasión de su amor que gritan sus nombres cuando ambos se abrazan y sonrientes, sudados, por la lujuria de la pasión, que Aang le agarra su rostro que la besa, Katara lo abraza y el beso se intensifica mas._

_Aang toma a Katara de su trasero, para nuevamente acoplarse a ella, quedando su espalda en la cama, el arriba de ella sin romper la unió de ellos._

_Pasaron los días cuando Katara estaba haciendo el desayuno para ella, Aang y la niña cuando corre hacia su baño y al darse cuenta se le salen las lagrimas -¡tengo mi ciclo!,-se sienta en su bañera y se toca su vientre –no hemos concebidos un bebe-ella se dice cuando escucha el grito de Aang ella sale del baño quitándose las lagrimas_

_-¡Katara!,..¡Cariño!,. ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunta todo asustado que corre para abrazarla_

_-¡Aa nn gg! –Le dice entrecortada la voz- he tenido mi ciclo_

_Aang la invita a sentarse y la abraza mas –cariño,.. No te preocupes si todavía no hemos concebido otro ¡bebe!, -le da un beso en su frente y sonriente- bueno cariño podemos volverlo a ¿intentar?, sería muy hermoso si lo volviéramos intentar hasta que concibamos a la pequeña, ¡Katara!_

_Katara sonríe, Aang le quita sus lagrimas -¿todavía quieres otra niña?_

_Aang le da un ligero beso -¡SIP!, ¡Todavía!_

_-bueno si es ¡así!, que te parece si le cambias a ¡Kya!, su pañal_

_-¡Katara!-le grita y le hace gesto_

_Katara se ríe –te aguantas quería una niña y ya la tienes_

_Aang sonríe –si la tengo y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo_

_-¿ni por un maestro-aire?_

_Aang mueve si cabeza –Ni por 10 maestros-aires, ¡Katara!, mi hija es única_

_Katara sonríe –si ella es única._

_***bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**_

_***espero sus mensajes**_

_***gracias por todo, Gracias.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Deseo a agradecer a las hermosas personas que me han comentado.**_

_***Sara**_

_***Karen**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Jezrell Herrnde**_

_***Katara Bochely**_

_***Jadena**_

_***mil gracias**_

_Habían pasado los meses, a Kya le salieron sus dientes, claro ahorita solamente tiene cuatro dientitos, dos-arriba y dos abajo, Katara y Aang bueno,.. Ellos lo han intentado y hasta ahorita no han concebido, como tampoco Sokka y Suki, _

_Katara está en la habitación del Kya acomodando las cosas, de la niña., Ella sentadita en su cuna, con sus monos de peluche y gritando _

_-¡Haaa!,.. ¡haaaa! –Grita más-¡Haaa!_

_Katara voltea sonriente -¿Qué pasa mi pedacito? –Ella le dice a la niña que esta sentadita en su cunita toda sonriente con una de sus manitas esta en su boquita, Katara se la quita y ella grita enojada -¡HAAA!_

_Katara suspira –Ya ¡Kya!, ten este para que te lo lleves a tu boca –le dice a la niña y ella sonríe que grita._

_Katara sigue acomodando los pañales en eso se abre la puerta de su habitación cuando la niña se da cuenta quien está entrando que grita toda alegre -¡HAAAA!,_

_-¿aquí están mi amores?_

_Katara voltea -¡Aang!_

_Aang entra feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se va directo con Kya que ella está toda alegre y que agita sus manitas, el la carga le da un beso en su mejilla se acerca a Katara que se dan un ligero besos en sus labios se separa y ambos sonríe la niña sigue en sus brazos_

_-y ese,.. ¿Milagro que te dejaron salir temprano del concejo?_

_Aang sonríe y le da otro beso a Kya en sus mejillas, el se sienta en el silloncito con la niña –Ya ves, por fin un día ¡temprano!, después de varios meses, sin poder descansar completo un fin de semana_

_Katara sonríe -¡cariño! –Suspira- no cantes victoria ya sabes lo que ha pasado, muchos sabes que los fines de semanas no vas al concejo que viene aquí a la isla a pedirte ¡ayuda!_

_-¡lo sé cariño,.. Lo sé –suspira- ya todos sabes que el Avatar esta aquí en la isla y bueno,…_

_-¡Aang!, -Katara le recuerda y él le sonríe_

_-si, es por mis obligaciones como ¡Avatar! –Le dice y abraza más a su niña,- pero ahora si voy a estar con ustedes este fine_

_Katara se voltea y sonríe –eso dijiste la semana pasada, aparte que te quedaste,.. ¡Dormido!_

_Aang pasa saliva y sonrojado se levanta deja a Kya en su cuna y abraza a Katara por su espalda –bueno,.. ¡Cariño!, que te parece si vamos a la habitación quisiera mostrarte,… ¡algo!_

_Katara sonríe -¿conque algo?_

_Aang se le acerca más le da unos besos en su cuello_

_-¡Aang!,..Aquí,..¡No!_

_Aang sonríe –tienes miedo que nos vea nuestra ¡bebe!_

_Katara sonríe, Aang la empieza acariciar empezando subiéndole la falda de su vestido, ella se queja, pero el sonríe._

_Mientras ellos están de dándole la espalda a la niña., Kya se lleva su manita a su boca, cuando la otra manita está en la orilla de su cunita, se saca la manita y pone la otra en la orilla, ella queriendo agarra la capa de Aang, ella sonríe, cuando se trata de levantar en eso,…_

_Aang siente un ligero estirón de su capa, se da cuenta y con su aire-control atrapa a Kya que estaba punto de llegar al piso_

_-¡KYA!-grita Katara, la niña abre sus ojos al sentirse en los brazos de su padre cuando sonríe_

_Aang pasa saliva y sonríe, poco a poco se levanta se lleva a Kya hacia su pecho y suspira, la niña toda feliz alegre, Katara se le acerca-¿está bien?,..¡Aang!-le pregunta toda asustada._

_Aang voltea a verla y sonríe –si, cariño, lo bueno que sentí el jalón de la capa y reaccione que la puede atrapar porque si no ella caería al piso-él le dice volta a ver la cuna cuando_

_-¡cariño!, creo que ya es hora de comprar otra cuna –el de dice _

_Katara sonríe –si como es, que al principio, le quedaba grande, pero ahora como ella ya se sienta y empieza a gatear, que creo que quería llamar tu, ¡atención!_

_Aang la levanta y Kya toda feliz –si mi bebe, quería que Papi estuviera contigo,.. ¡Verdad!_

_Kya grita -¡Haaaa! –y le pone ella su dedo en su boca a él, Aang le da un beso y ella sonríe feliz que le besa su mejilla _

_-bien Kya mañana vamos a comprarte tu cuna nueva pero ahora tu dormirás con Mami y conmigo –le dice a la niña_

_-¿Por qué mañana?, mejor vamos de una vez-_

_Aang suspira –cariño ya es tarde, así mañana la escogemos bien aparte le quiero comprar un vestidito, porque mañana en la noche vamos a una fiesta_

_-¿Qué?,..¡A una Fiesta!,.. ¿Por qué no me avisaste con tiempo –se queja Katara_

_-¡cariño!, lo que pasa que el secretario ¡Kamm!, organizo una pequeña fiesta para su niña que cumple un ¡año!, y eso fue hoy antes de venirme para la casa-le dice Aang con una Sonrisa –si mi bebe, mañana vamos a una fiesta y tienes que estar más bonita que nunca-le dice a la niña y ella sonríe_

_Katara suspira -¡guau!, como pasa el tiempo ya la niña del secretario Kamm ya un año y nuestra Kya dentro de tres meses_

_-¿Qué?-le girita Aang-¿Cómo dentro de tres meses?,..¡Katara!, _

_Katara sonríe y da un beso en sus labios –si ¡Aang!, Kya dentro de tres meses cumple un año, y desde ahorita de ¡advierto!, más bien te ¡exijo!, que no hagas planes, tienes que estar ese día aquí, porque pienso hacerle una pequeña fiestecita a la niña, porque vendrá, Papa y Gran-Gran, claro que Sokka y Suki ¡Toph!, vendar que no lo dudes, y espero que puedan venir Zuko, Mai y la niña, y dese ahorita te lo digo_

_Aang sonríe –claro que estaré aquí, con mi bebe, ¡Katara!,_

_Katara sonríe y suspiran sale de la habitación de la niña, Aang se queda con ella, porque Katara va hacer la cena._

_Aang se quita su capa la deja en el piso, pone los cojines en el piso y se sienta él, acerca a Kya, ella feliz sonriente, ella son sus manitas le pone en su rostro cuando Padre e Hija sus miradas se entrelazan, Aang sonríe y ella también cuando ella le llama la atención algo, que ella pone su manita en su frente, en su flecha, ella abre sus boquita, Aang la sube hacia arriba y ella como le da un beso en su frente, el sonríe, baja a la niña la abraza fuerte que se le acerca a oído –¡te amo!, mi pequeño amor –le dice él y la niña sonríe mas, Aang la sienta, la pone en donde extendió su capa, para que ella no sienta el frio del piso cuando se sorprende el, Kya pone una manita en el piso, luego la otra cuando empieza a gatear, Aang se sorprende, se levanta, se dirige hacia su puerta se sienta él, cuando -¡ven mi bebe!,.. ¡Ven con Papi! –el le dice y ella va con el gateando –si estas con ¡Papi!-le dice nuevamente el, cuando se escucha el grito de Katara. _

_-¡Aang!, vengan a ¡cenar!-_

_Aang sonríe –vamos mi bebe, Mami nos habla para cenar-le dice a la niña, sale llegan al comedor la sienta en su sillita cuando ella hace puchero queriendo llorar_

_-¡no llores!, tu Papi esta aquí a tu lado-le dice Katara la niña se tranquiliza cuando lo ve que está a su lada -¡a ver!,.. ¡Kya!, abre tu boquita –le dice a la niña, ella mueve su cabecita, diciendo que no, Katara suspira_

_-dámela cariño Yo le doy la cena –le dice Aang, Kya sonríe qué nuevamente mueve su cabecita diciendo que no nuevamente y toda sonriente_

_Katara sonríe se sienta a un lada de ella –si no comes viene ¡momo! –se lo dice a la niña cuando_

_-¡mo,…!-dice Kya_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?-le dice Aang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Katara sonríe –si,.. Ya dice ¡mo!, _

_-¡haber mi amor!, di pa,..pi,.. ¡papi! –le dice a la niña, ella grita de risa cuando nuevamente dice_

_-¡mo!_

_Aang sonríe -¡no mi bebe!,.. ¡Pa,…Pi!-le dice el_

_-¡MO!-grita nuevamente Kya_

_Aang sonríe y le un beso en su mejilla, Kya le pone su dedo en su boca que sonríe mas el., terminan de cenar, él le ayuda a recoger la mesa y limpiar cuando_

_-¡ahora si a dormir!-le dice Aang a Kya que se la lleva a su habitación, ellos llegan Katara ya está en su comisión, Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja y sonrojado -¿Qué hermosa se mira?,..¡Mami! –le dice él a su niña cuando se pone necia, queriendo los brazos de su madre, Katara se da cuenta_

_-¡ahora sí!,.. ¡Verdad!, ¿Qué te acuerdas que tienes?,.. ¡Mami! –le dice a la niña_

_Aang se sorprende -¡Katara!, ¿Por qué le dices eso a mi bebe?-le pregunta Molesto._

_Katara le hace mueca, toma a Kya se sienta en su cama y la niña desesperada sabe lo que quiere -¡Ya!,.. ¡Kya!,.. ¡Ya! –le dice a la niña., ella saca uno de su pecho y Kya empieza a ¡comer!, Aang al ver a lo que ella se refería sonríe, se sienta a lado de ella las abrazas_

_-¿quería tu pecho?,..¡Verdad!-le pregunta Aang_

_Katara voltea a verlo -¡si!,.. Aang, ella en realidad solamente le doy pecho en la mañana y en la noche y a veces en la tarde –le dice cuando -¡KYA!- grita ella y la niña solamente sonríe_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..¡Cariño!-le pregunta Aang preocupado_

_Katara voltea a verlo -¡no lo adivinas!_

_Aang se sorprende -¡no!,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. Ella me mordió –le dice cuando -¡Kya!-nuevamente le grita y voltea a ver la niña que sonríe mas._

_Aang voltea a verla y se sorprende se le acerca a Kya -¡bebe!, no lastimes a ¡Mami!-le dice cuando ella deja el pezón de Katara hace puchero y llora por el regaño._

_Katara la levanta, la niña pone su cabecita en su hombro y sigue llorando._

_Aang desesperado se la quita y la acuna a su pecho -¡Ya mi bebe!,.. ¡Ya!,.. ¡Perdóname! –le dice a la niña ella se tranquiliza, el se levanta y la empieza a arrullar en eso que se está quedando dormida la pone en medio de los dos cuando ella despierta y se pone necia pidiendo, ¿algo?._

_Katara sonríe -¡necesitas traerle su peluche y su toga para que se duerma!_

_Aang corre hacia la habitación de la niña de su cunita agarra el peluche el de la sonaja y su toga que tiene bordados de la tribu-agua como de los maestros-aires, llega se la da a la niña y ella sonríe y grita de risa., Katara la recuesta, la niña agarra su peluche como su toga, mientras su Padre se va quitando su ropa, ella se quedo dormidita, se le acerca y le besa su frente, que sonríe –duerme mi pequeño, amor, duerme- _

_-Katara, ¿dime siempre es así? –le pregunta frunciendo su frente y mirándola, acariciando el cabello de Kya _

_Katara le sonríe y le da un beso en sus labios -¡a veces!, si, a veces, ¡peor! –le dice cuando ve a Aang preocupado -¿Qué pasa?,..¡Cariño! _

_Aang voltea a verla le pone una mano en su mejilla –lo que pasa,.. ¡Amor!,.. Que me duele no poder ayudarte con nuestra ¡hija!, y Yo,.. ¿Pidiéndote otra? _

_-¡Aang!,.. No te pongas así, tú mismo me has dicho, porque todavía no hemos concebido al otro bebe, es porque todavía no es el tiempo que este aquí con ¡nosotros!, es algo similar que me dijiste con ¡Kya!,.. ¿Te acuerdas?-le dice con una sonrisa_

_Aang sonríe y le da un beso en sus labios y al separarse – ¡Claro!, que lo recuerdo, y tienes razón,… ¡cariño!, Kya está aquí porque es su ¡tiempo!, y cuando venga la pequeña Katara será porque también es su tiempo que este aquí con nosotros_

_Katara le sonríe -¡bien!, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-le pregunta coquetamente_

_Aang sonríe sonrojado-¡ven vamos a la sala! –le dice, la toma de la mano, no antes a Kya le ponen almohadas en sus lados., salen de su habitación sin hacer ruido, Aang se siente en el sillón, extiende sus brazos_

_-¡ven mi Diosa!,.. ¡Ven!_

_Katara sonríe, deja que Aang se siente en el sillón el abre sus piernas y ella se le acerca y delante de él se quita su comisión, Katara sonríe a ver a Aang emocionado que pide de ella._

_Katara sonríe mas se le acerca, se siente en sus piernas encajadas en su cadera, se besan., Aang la abraza, ella pasa sus manos por su cuello y luchan por el dominio de sus bocas, sus lenguas danzando, saboreando el placer de un beso., se separan por falta de aire, que ambos sonríen.,_

_Katara sonríe sonrojadamente, le besa su frente, su flecha, sus ojos, sus mejillas, va bajando lentamente por su hombro que se da el lujo de morderlo, Aang suspira, que le acaricia su espalda con sus manos, ella poco a poco baja dándole besos por su pecho, bajando hasta su estomago, Aang suspira más que pone sus manos en el respaldo de su sillón, su respiración acelerada, se va mordiendo sus labios_

_-¡Ka t ara,…!-le dice ente suspirando y correando su nombre_

_Katara llega hasta,.. Su intimidad, le quita su ropa interior -¡Guau!, mi,… ¡Maestro!- le dice Katara lujuriosamente y voltea a verlo que le sonríe también lujurioso_

_-¡ya ves!,.. ¡Mi Diosa!, lo que me provocas –le dice_

_-¡Ha!,.. ¿Si?,.. Veré si no,.. ¡Gritas!-lo reta Katara, Aang se sorprende a las intenciones de ella cuando abre sus ojos, a lo que siente, porque las manos de Katara está en su,…. ¡intimidad!, Aang traga saliva, su respiración se acelera que no le queda otra que a Katara agarrale su cabello cuando,…_

_-¡KA TA RA,…..! –Le grita- ¡Ka t ara,…!,… ¡me estas llevando a,….!_

_Katara sonríe a lo que le está provocando cuando siente que Aang salga de ella., Katara se sienta en el piso y sonriente -¿Qué paso?,.. ¡Mi Maestro!_

_Aang se tranquiliza volviendo a su respiración cuando le sonríe -¡me las pagaras mi!,… ¡Diosa!—le dice el va tras de Katara que la voltea la cómoda ella su pecho en el piso siente que Aang la acomoda,…_

_-¡AA NN GG,…!-le grita_

_Aang sonríete, que él con sus manos la sostiene su cintura, la empuja hacia él, hacia atrás, el sentado en sus piernas que hace un movimiento, pone su pecho en la espalda de Katara, y agarra sus manos, el con su cadera hace más profundo, mas deseando la penetración en ella, mas en ella, que ambos gritas, cuando la levanta y la mueve más parece a una muñeca, Katara pone sus manos en la pierna de Aang que grita mas_

_-¡AA NN GG,…!,…. ¡AA NN GG,…!_

_-Si,.. ¡Katara!,… ¡Si!,…. grita más,… ¡MAS! –le pide y ella grita más._

_Ya ambos sudados porque han llegado a su pico, a su clímax de su pasión., Aang le besa su hombro con una de sus manos mueve su cabello, para besar su cuello, ambos todavía siguen unidos que se ríen_

_-¡y bien!,.. Mi Diosa,… en verdad que gritaste -le dice dándole otro beso en su cuello_

_Katara sonríe y se deja llevar, relajada por las caricias de Aang -¡dirás que gritamos!_

_Aang sonríe –si,.. ¡Que gritamos!,… ¡Amor!_

_-¡Aang!,…._

_-¡Mmmm,….!,… si,… ¡Cariño!-le dice le voltea su rostro para darse un beso en sus labios y sonriente -¿Qué pasa amor?_

_Katara le pone una mano en su mejilla –debemos de volver a la, ¡¿cama?!_

_Aang suspira, la abraza le da otro beso en sus hombro –tienes razón, domas de pensar que nuestra bebe esta ¡sola!, y nosotros aquí,…_

_Katara voltea a verlo y frunce su frente -¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang hace que salga de el, la carga en marcha nupcial y se dirigen hacia su habitación deja a Katara en la cama, ella sigue sorprendida, el se mete, sonríe acerca a Kya hacia su pecho, le besa su mejilla y le da un beso ligero en los labios a Katara y la ve que está sorprendida_

_-¡Cariño!,… las amo tanto,… que todavía tengo,.. ¡Miedo!_

_-¡Aang! –le dice con sus ojos llorosos también le da un beso ligero en sus labio y sonriente extiende sus brazos para que los tres estén cerca, cuando_

_-¡Katara! –Le habla despacito-tú crees que si le quito el peluche, ¿despierte?_

_Katara sonríe ella poco a poco le va quitando su peluche cuando la niña se queja queriendo llorar_

_-Ssshh,.. Mi pedacito de cielo, Mami y Papi están aquí –le dice Katara dándole un beso en su cabecita_

_Aang sonríe le acaricia su mejilla –si mi pequeño,..¡Amor!,.. Mami y Papi aquí están—le dice a su niña y se tranquiliza y dan bienvenida al sueño._

_Amanece._

_Kya despierta se trata de levantar, se queja cuando Aang se voltea dándole la espalda a la niña, ella poco a poco se sienta en la cama, sonríe y con sus manitas golpea la cama se va zafando, poco a poco de las sabanas que sale y se va gateando de ahí, Aang nuevamente se voltea se acerca a Katara la abraza, ella lo siente sonríe cuando_

_-¡AANG!,..¿En donde esta ¡Kya!?-le grita_

_Aang abre sus ojos a lo que escucha que se siente en su cama ve a Katara que hace lo mismo que gritan ellos_

_-¡KYA!-gritan ambos y escuchan a la niña que se está riendo y está en una esquina de la cama bien sentadita, ellos se tranquiliza _

_-¡Kya!,.. ¡Bebe!,.. Ven con ¡Papi!-le habla Aang y ella sonríe que regresa con el gateando cuando llega -¡Si!, bebe, estas con Papi- la carga y le besa sus mejillas ella toda risueña_

_Katara voltea a verlos-¡Kya!, que susto-le habla a la niña y ella toda feliz sonriente, que ella se lleva su manita en su boca y empieza a decir -¡Mo!,_

_-¿Qué les parece estar todo el día en la cama? –les pregunta Aang_

_-¡Aang!, no me digites que le vamos a comprar la nueva cunita a la niña y que esta esa fiesta del secretario ¡Kamm!_

_Aang suspira y frunce su frente -¡Katara!, que te parece si dejamos que Kya que duerma con nosotros-le dice con una gran sonrisa_

_Katara le sonríe y le da un beso en su mejilla –bueno si es así,… ¡olvídate de tener otro!,.. ¡Bebe!_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué?,.. Porque lo dices_

_-Aang teniendo a Kya aquí con nosotros impide de ¿hacerlo?_

_Aang voltea a Kya y le tapa sus oídos -¡Katara!,… ten más cuidado lo que dices delante de mi ¡hija!_

_Katara se ríe y se levanta –bueno mientras estas tu con tu,..¡Hija!, me voy a dar un baño porque al rato va querer, de ¡comer!-le dice se levanta._

_Aang al verla recuerda que ambos están desnudos en la cama, toma a la niña también se levanta que entra con Katara y la niña al baño_

_-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?_

_Aang sonríe –venimos hacerte compañía, tanto como mi bebe y Yo necesitamos un baño—le dice y sonríe Katara, se bañan todos, cuando terminan., Katara se sienta en su cama dándole pecho a la niña mientras Aang hace el desayuno cuando regresa a la habitación_

_-¡Cariño!, deseas que ponga a cocer una ¿Manzana?, para Kya-le pregunta el_

_-si, por favor, solamente con agua, nada de azúcar, -le dice_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Por qué?_

_-porque si le pones ¡Azúcar!, de por si es inquita con el azúcar se pone peor, pero si lo deseas ponle, porque ahora tú la cuidaras-le dice Katara, cuando termina Kya de comer, se va a la habitación de la niña a cambiarla y ellas se dirigen hacia la cocina_

_-¡que rico hule!, haber Kya, vamos a ver que hizo ¡Papi! –le dice a la niña Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja_

_Siéntense mis ¡amores!, el desayuno está listo –le dice Aang cuando tocan a su puerta ambos hacen mueca, Aang se levanta enojado cuando abre su puerta se sorprende_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..¡Yamel!_

_-¡Aang!, para informarte que voy a salir, voy a ver a mi ¡madre!, mis hijos me acompañaran y regresamos mañana temprano, espero llegar antes que empieza la ¡meditación!-le dice_

_Aang sonríe –no hay problema tomate los días que necesites_

_-¡bien!, como te lo dije, ya mañana estaré –le dice él y sale_

_Aang llega a su cocina y ve a Katara triste –No te preocupes cariño es Yamel informándome que saldrá el con sus hijos que mañana estará aquí en la Isla_

_Katara sonríe –pensé que venían a buscarte_

_Aang le da un beso en sus labios –que te parece antes que suceda otra cosa vamos a comprar la cunita de Kya_

_Katara sonríe y da otro beso –me parece perfecto_

_Ellos se levantan salen, Aang saca a Appa, sube a Katara junto con la niña y se van con él en la cabeza de Appa, porque no está lejos la tienda, llegan, se bajan entran cuando_

_**Ciudad Republica.**_

_-¡Avatar!, ¿Qué agradable sorpresa?,..¡Maestra Katara!,.. ¿No me digan que es su bebe?, ¿Qué hermosa es? –Le dice la señora la dueña de la tienda donde Aang compro el mono de peluche con la sonaja y la cunita -¿a qué se debe nuevamente el honor de tenerlos?_

_Aang sonríe y le da un beso a Kya en su mejilla –venimos a compra otra cuna para nuestra bebe, una que este algo alta, porque ayer casi se caer al piso_

_La señora sonríe –si, ¡Avatar!, usted le compro una cuna tipo moisés, de encaje blanco y adornos rosa, tengo una similar que viene con su Tul esta también es blanca y tiene un respaldo con unos conejitos que también le serviría como ¡corral!, para que ella pueda gatear a gusto -le dice ella Aang y Katara sonríe y aceptan verla, Aang pone a Kya en ella y se ve que está feliz_

_-¿te gusta mi amor? –le pregunta Katara, la niña se ríe_

_Aang sonríe – nos la llevamos –le dice el- ¿tendrá vestiditos para mi bebe, como de ¡fiesta!?_

_La señora le sonríe y le saca de todos los colores,_

_-¡este!, y,.. ¡Este!, me los llevo –le dice Aang que escogió un vestidito en color azul claro como los ojos de Kya y el otro de color rosa, cuando la niña esta inquita que Aang se da cuenta que ella desea ¿algo?, el sonríe -¿te gusta esta muñeca?, verdad mi bebe-le dice a la niña cuando_

_-¡Aang!, esta muñeca es muy grande, ¡mírala!, es mucho más grande que ¡Kya! –le dice Katara_

_-¡cariño!,… mírala ella la quiere –le dice que también el le hace puchero._

_Katara suspira –bien, bien –le dice y sonríe._

_Compran la cunita, los vestiditos, y la muñeca, ponen la cuna en el lomo de Appa se suben y al llegar a la Isla, los acólitos le ayudan a bajar, la cuna._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_-¿en donde la dejamos? –le pregunta Shani_

_-dejarla en el piso, ahorita me la llevo a la habitación de Kya –le dice Aang sonriente., cuando la dejan en el piso, Aang la mete, llegan a la habitación de la niña deja la cunita y Aang voltea a ver la otra_

_-¡Katata!, ¿Qué vamos hacer con la otra?_

_Katara sonríe y trae a Kya en sus brazos, deja a la niña en su nueva cunita –Aang que te parece la pongo en la esquina y le acomodo los monos de peluche que están allá arriba, ella ya los vio y como están muy altos no se los he podido ¿bajar?_

_Aang sonríe con su aire control baja los peluche, Katara lo acomoda –si tienes razón se ve hermosa la cunita con sus monos de peluche –le dice y voltea a ver a la niña que está feliz con su nueva cunita y su muñeca_

_Pasa el día llega la tarde se están arreglando para la fiesta_

_-¡Aang!, cuál de los dos vestiditos te gustaría que le ponga a la ¡niña!_

_Aang entra a la habitación y feliz -¡el azul!, como el color de sus ojos-le dice él a Katara ella le pone el vestidito, unos prendedores de moñito como el color de su vestido, en el cabello, cuando -¿pero qué hermosa muñeca tiene Papi?-le dice a la niña y ella se ríe, sale y se dirigen hacia Appa se suben y con un Yip, Yio, van rumbo a la fiesta cuando llegan se sorprende_

_**Ciudad Republica., casa del Secretario Kamm.**_

_-¿Cuánta gente?-le pregunta Katara_

_Aang pasa saliva y con una ligera sonrisa -¡si!,.. No pensé que sería grande la ¡fiesta!-le dice él cuando_

_-¡Azucares!, ¡Pies Ligeros!, que bueno que llegaron_

_Aang y Katara se voltean -¡Toph!—le gritan y saludan_

_-¡saben!, esta todos los del concejo, también tu hermano y Suki—les informa Toph_

_-¡Hermanita!,… ¡Aang!,.. Y la pequeña Kya _

_Katara sonrie -¡Sokka!,… ¡Suki!_

_En eso que se saludan_

_-¡que bueno que pudieron venir!, ¡Avatar!,.. ¡Maestra Katara!, y la ¡Niña! –Les dice el secretario Kamm cuando ve bien a Kya -¿Qué curiosa?,.. Esta su ¡niña!,..¡Avatar!, se parece a usted, pero ella,… ¿no parece de la tribu agua y mucho menos de los maestros-aires?-nuevamente le pregunta el_

_Aang serio que le da un beso Kya en su mejilla y la niña toda feliz –mi niña es el resultado de ¡ambos!-le responde cuando_

_-¡Avatar!,.. ¡Maestra Katara!,.. ¿Qué curiosa esta su niña?,.. ¡Maestra Katara!, ¿ella es una Mestiza muy mona?—le dice la esposa del secretario Kamm_

_Katara le tuerce su boca cuando_

_-¡que fiestas tan muy mona! –le comenta Toph_

_La esposa de secretario tuerce su boca y sale de ahí_

_Sokka carraspea -¡Aang!, pásame a mi sobrina-ella le pide cuando ella grita -¡No!—el se sorprende-¿oyeron lo que dijo?-les pregunta el._

_Aang sonríe –si, ya empieza a hablar y muy pronto dira,..¡Papi!,.. ¿Verdad?,..¡Katara!-le dice el_

_Katara se sorprende -¿Qué?,.._

_Aang sonríe -¡si!,.. ¡Katara!, ella ya pronto dirá,.. ¡Papi!—le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja presumiéndole a Sokka, que la niña le dirá Papi._

_Katara arque su ceja –si tú lo dices_

_Toph se carcajea y Aang arque su ceja -¿Qué pasa?, Toph_

_-¡hay!,… pies ligeros, tendrás problemas con la reina del azúcar_

_Aang pasa saliva y con su mano mueve su toga, voltea a ver a Katara que esta seria cuando_

_-por favor pasen –les dice el secretario Kamm—los señores están acá y las señoras están allá, y para allá están unas niñeras para que dejen a la niña—les informa el_

_-¡Katara!,..No vayas a dejar sola a mi ¡hija!-le dice serio_

_Katara suspira –Si ya lo sé, no tiene que recordármelo cada 5-minutos,..¡Aang! –le dice molesta y se dirige con las señoras, Aang y Sokka se dirigen con los señores._

_Suki, Toph, Katara y la niña se dirigen en donde están el grupo de señoras y al llegar_

_-¡maestra Katara!, deme a su niña, para que este con los demás niños-le dice la esposa del secretario_

_Katara suspira y la señora se da cuenta_

_-no se preocupe por su niña de aquí vemos a nuestros ¡hijos!—nuevamente le dice la señora_

_Katara sonríe le da un beso a Kya en su mejilla y permite que se la lleven y ella en efecto si la mira y la ponen con demás niños de su edad, cuando se le acerca una señora, muy embarazada_

_-¡no te preocupes querida!, descansa-le dice la señora muy embarazada_

_Katara sonríe y se sienta a lado de ellas, les traen té, jugos y galletas cuando_

_-déjeme presentártelas querida-le dice la esposa del secretario Kamm a la mujer muy embarazada- ¡mira!, ella es la esposa del ¡Avatar!, la esposa del secretario ¡Sokka!, de la tribu del agua del sur, y ella es la jefa de policía, ¡Toph!,.. ¡Señoras!, ella es mi amiga ¡Loony!, es la esposa del Doctor ¡Lon!-le dice ella_

_Katara abre sus ojos -¿es usted su esposa?_

_La señora embarazada sonríe de oreja a oreja y acaricia su vientre que está bien hinchado—si querida soy su esposa y este que está aquí es el 4-hijos que vamos a ¡tener!_

_-¿Qué?, ya el cuarto,.. ¡Hijo! –le dice Katara y Suki_

_Ella sonrie –si,.. Espero que ahora si esa,.. ¡Niña!,.. Porque los otros tres son puros, ¡niños—les dice ella con una gran sonrisa_

_-¿Qué suertes tienes?, de tener puros niños –le dice la esposa del secretario_

_Katara y Suki la mira -¿porque lo dice?-le pregunta Suki_

_Ella suspira –ustedes saben mi ¡historia!,..¿Verdad?—les pregunta_

_Katara y Suki se miran -¡No!,.. ¿Qué historia?_

_-verán Yo,… este,.. ¡Kamm!, bueno,.. Soy su segunda esposa,.. ¿Saben?,.. Porque la primera le dio puras ¡niñas!,.. Y, Yo le di ¡otra!,.. Que tengo miedo que me deje,.. Por otra que si le da un ¡niño!, un ¡varón!-les dice triste._

_-no tiene porque ponerte mal, uno no sabe como concebir un ¡niño!, o ¡niña! –le dice Suki_

_La esposa del Doctor Lon sonríe –si es verdad,.. ¡Dímelo a mí!,.. Que lo hecho de muchas formas y me han salido puros ¡niños!_

_Katara y Suki se miran y sonrojadas, Toph solamente tuerce su boca_

_-y bien,.. ¡Díganos!,.. ¡Maestra Katara!, como lo hace para que ¡Avatar!, este siempre con ¿usted?-le pregunta otra señora que trae un vestido del reino fuego._

_Katara se sorprende -¡Perdón!,..¿Que dice?_

_-si lo que escucho,.. Como él es el Ultimo Maestro ¡Aire!,.. Me imagino que estará ansiosa de darle otro,.. ¡Hijo!-le dice una señora de trae vestido del reino tierra_

_Katara se le suben los colores y sonrojada –bueno, nosotros, ¡Aang!, es muy comprensivo con eso_

_-¿Qué bueno,.. Querido?, ha sido un ¡milagro!, que a tu ¡Marido!,.. No lo hagan obligado de que tuviera,.. ¡Mujeres!,.. Tú ya sabes,… por ser el Último Maestro,..¡Aire!-le dice la esposa del secretario Kamm_

_Katara tuerce su boca cuando_

_-¡si querida!, no lo puedes negar,.. Tuviste,.. ¡Suerte!,.. Tu marido, el ¡Avatar!, es muy buen,.. Parecido-le dice la señora del reino tierra_

_Suki carraspea, porque a Katara la están sintiendo mal cuando_

_-¡por favor!,.. ¡Señoras!, pueden dejar ese tema,… entre la reina Azucarada, y Pies ligeros, es su vida, su intimidad, para que ustedes se anden metiendo con ellos, -ella le da un sorbo a su té—deberían de cuidar bien a sus ¡maridos! –Toph les dice con una sonrisa maliciosa_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Porque lo dice?,.. ¡Jefa Toph! –le pregunta la señora del reino fuego_

_Toph deja su taza de té que sonríe – ¡domas!, ya sabe que el concejal de la nación del fuego dice que es muy coqueto,.. -ella le dice y la señora se enoja, voltea a verlas y les da una ligera sonrisa_

_Mientras ellas están en pláticas de "mujeres", al otro lado donde están los "señores"_

_El secretario Kamm les estaba sirviendo una "bebida", cuando_

_Sokka sonríe de oreja a oreja, y de un trago se toma la bebida -¡guau!, es del ¡bueno!-les dice_

_Aang arque su ceja hace lo mismo que Sokka cuando -¡por los espíritus!,..¿Que es esto?,.. ¡Que arde!_

_Sokka como los demás se carcajean, él le posa su brazo por su espalda-¡vamos!,..¡Aang!, eres mi ¡cuñado!, en una vez en tu vida toma algo ¡bueno!-el dice Sokka con una gran sonrisa, Aang le hace mueca que suspira._

_-¡Sokka!,.. Tú sabes bien que Yo no ¡bebo!_

_-¡Avatar!,.. No pasa nada si usted bebe,..¡Verdad!,.. O su esposa la ¿maestra Katara le prohibidle?-le pregunta el secretario Kamm, Aang voltea a verlo _

_-¿Qué?,.. ¡Claro que no!, ella jamás me ha prohibido, Nada!-les contesta Aang serio y le da otro sorbo de la bebida, hace gesto pero el se aguanta_

_-¡Kamm!,..¿En donde lo conseguiste? –Sokka le pregunta_

_-¡Sokka!, una persona del reino tierra me lo manda,.. ¿Deseas una?-le pregunta Kamm_

_Sokka sonríe de oreja a oreja –en realidad quiero tres cajas_

_-¿Qué?,..Porque tantas,..¡Sokka!—Aang le pregunta_

_Sokka se ríe—para quine será, una para Ti y la otra para ¡Flama!_

_-¿Qué?, no por mí no te molestes –le responde Aang serio, Sokka solamente mueve la cabeza, cuando_

_-¡Señores!,..¿Desean venir?, ¡Linny!, ya apagara la ¡velita!-le dice la esposa del secretario_

_-¡Mujer!,..¡No vez que estamos ocupados!,.. Eso es de, ¡mujeres!-le responde el ya pasado de copas_

_-¡Si!,.. Eso es de ¡mujeres!,…-le dice los demás incluyendo a Sokka, Aang deja el vaso con la bebida cuando_

_-¿adonde vas?-le pregunta Sokka_

_-Yo si deseo estar con mis,..¡Mujeres!-les responde Aang serio cuando lo detienen los demás_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Deje que las señoras se hagan cargo –le dice a él y el suspira y se queda con ellos, cuando lo animan que siga "tomando", el hace gesto y solamente da unos tragos y deja la bebida a un lado._

_Mientras la esposa del secretario lleva a su niña para que apague su velita_

_-¿Qué pasa?, no van a venir los señores –le pregunta la esposa del Doctor Lon_

_Ella le sonríe -¡ellos están muy ocupados!,.. hablando de sus cosas, y desea que sigamos con la fiesta-ella le dice Katara y Suki suspira cuando, Linny apaga su velita cuando se pone necia apuntando hacia Kya porque quiere algo que ella tiene, que Linny solamente grita_

_-¿Qué quieres?,..¡Linny!-le pregunta su mama, ella solamente señala con su mano la cabeza de Kya, cuando Linny le agarra la cabeza a Kya queriéndole quitar su broche, Kya no se deja y también le agarra de los cabellos, cuando_

_-¡Kya!,.. ¡Hija!, deja a la niña –le dice Katara ella la suelta pero Linny no suelta a Kya que Katara hace que la suelte _

_-¡lo siento!, ella está acostumbrada a que todo lo que ve, ¡quiere!, y para que no grite se lo doy-le dice la mama de Linny, _

_Katara molesta, -¡Kya!, ella sabe cuándo es ¡no!, es ¡no!_

_-si,.. Y eso que Pies ligeros la consiente demasiado-Toph le dice_

_-si es verdad, si fuera por Aang, ella no le daría el ¡aire! –Suki le dice_

_Katara sonríe y le besa la mejilla a Kya—es verdad, Aang la ama tanto que se moriría si la pasa algo malo-ella le dice, la esposa del secretario se siente con su niña y suspira_

_-¿Qué suerte tiene?,.. Maestra Katara, a un que es una ¡niña!,..¿La ama?-le pregunta la esposa de Kamm a Katara_

_Ella le sonríe y le da otro beso a Kya –si, el no puede vivir sin su niña, como ella no puede vivir sin su Papi,.. ¡Verdad!, mi pedacito de cielo –le dice a la niña cuando ella se pone necia, Katara se sienta y saca su pecho cuando_

_-¿todavía le da pecho?-nuevamente le pregunta la esposa de Kamm_

_Katara se sorprende –Si_

_-¡querida!, dale todo el tiempo que puedas, porque nomas dejas de darles ¡pecho!, inmediatamente quedas embarazada –le dice la esposa del Doctor Lon, refiriéndose a ella._

_Katara se sonroja._

_Ellas están nuevamente en sus platicas, los "señores" ya está pasados de "copas"_

_-¡dime!,… ¡Lon!,.. ¿Cómo la coges para que te de ¡niños!?-le pregunta Kamm_

_Lon se carcajea -¡Kamm!, cuando uno da niños, da ¡niños", dímelo que voy por el cuarto y deseo una ¡niña!, ¿deberías decirme tu?,..¡¿Cómo lo haces?!_

_Aang esta rojo Sokka emocionado por las pláticas de posición_

_-¡Avatar!,.. ¿Usted dejo de ser monje?,..¡Verdad!, dese que tomo a la maestra Katara-le dice Kamm bien borracho_

_Aang se pone rojo, Sokka lo mira con cara de odio_

_-¡ni me lo recuerde!,.. ¡Este!,..Disque monje!,.. Dejo,.. De serlo desde que se fijo en ella –le dice Sokka molesto_

_-¡Avatar!,.. ¿Qué suerte tiene usted?-le pregunta del reino tierra_

_Aang se sorprende_

_-¡SIP!,.. No ve que como es el ultimo maestro,..¡Aire!, de seguro le llevaran mujeres,.. Para que las coge, para que le de ¡hijos,.. Si,.. Muchos,.. ¡Niños!,.. Verdad!-le dice el reino fuego._

_-¿Qué?,…-Sokka le grita cuando_

_-¡Sokka!-oyen que le gritan.,_

_El como los demás voltean y ven a todas las señoras molestas_

_-¡Suki!,.. Amor,..¿Que pasa?-le pregunta el bien borracho. _

_Suki se tapa su nariz lo toma del brazo –Ya vámonos para la casa -le dice molesta_

_En eso el secretario Kamm carga a su esposa la pone de espaldas le da una nalgada, -¡cariño!, vamos a nuestra habitación ¡Lon!,.. Me dijo como hacerle para hacer un ¡niño!-le dice el bien borracho y sale con ella_

_Los demás señores salen bien borrachos con sus esposas porque ellas van muy furiosas cuando_

_-¡Katara!,..¡Amorcito!_

_Katara molesta –No te me acerques,..¡Aang!,.. ¡Apestas!, y vas a despertar a la niña –le dice cuando ella te quita el silbato para llamar a Appa, llega el, dejan a Toph a Sokka y Suki, que Sokka el se cae de Appa porque va bien borracho y al llegar a _

_**Isla del Templo del Aire**_

_Katara se baja de la cabeza de Appa, molesta, Aang se queda en el lomo cuando_

_-¿Qué ya llegamos?—el dice cuando Appa hace un movimiento que hace que él se cae de él, cuando-¡KATARA!,..¡Espérame!—le grita él, que viene bien borracho._

_Katara entra sin hacerle caso, se va directo a la habitación de la niña cuando en la narices de Aang le cierra su puerta, Aang la abre, Katara deja a Kya, ella le va quitando su vestidito cuando siente que Aang la abraza por detrás y le empieza a subir su falda, Katara se molesta se volta y de un jalón saca a Aang del cuarto de la niña y le cierra la puerta, el se deja caer al piso cuando_

_-¡Katara!,..¡Katara!,..¡Amor!,..—le grita_

_Katara termina de quitarle el vestidito, le pone pañal limpio la recuesta en su nueva cunita, sale de la habitación de la niña y ve a Aang tirado en el piso sentado_

_-¡Katara!—le grita nuevamente_

_-¡Ssshhh!,.. ¡Cállate!, vas a despertar a la ¡niña!-le dice Toda molesta, lo agarra se lo lleva a su habitación lo sienta cuando él la trae hacia ella la empieza besa_

_-¡DEJAME!-le dice toda molesta -¡no me toques!_

_-¡cariño!,.. Anda se buena,… vamos hacer el amor –le dice el _

_Katara lo empuja para que re recueste, Aang la trae hacia él cuando-¡NO!,.. TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOQUES—le grita ella Aang se rasca la cabeza se va quitando su ropa y entra a la cama, ella entra a su habitación adjunta se cambia se pone su comisión cuando sale, Aang ya esta dormido, ella entra que suspira y se le viene a la memoria lo que le dijeron las señoras, que le recorren sus lagrimas, pasa el rato ella está dormida siente que Aang se levanta, volta a verlo y se sorprende_

_-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunta ella, Aang volta y se lleva su mano a la cabeza_

_-¡Katara!,.. Veas Yo,…_

_Katara suspira se levanta –acuéstate deja traerte algo para el ¡dolor!-le dice ella, sale de ahí se dirige hacia su cocina hace un té se lo lleva le entrega el té, Aang se lo toma y con un poco de agua-control le hace curación en su cabeza, para bajarle un poco más rápido el dolor de cabeza, Aang suspira y agacha la cabeza_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¡Perdóname!,… ¿yo no quise obligarte?,… lo que pasa,..-suspira- _

_Katara le sonríe y le da un beso en su frente –está bien, ¡Aang!, Yo se que,… ¿te has negado en tener mujeres?_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué dices?_

_Katara se voltea para no velo –si ¡Aang!, Ya supe que te han pedido que tengas ¡mujeres!, para que te den ¡hijos!,.. Por ser tú el último maestro-Aire. Veras Yo,…_

_Aang hace para que se vean le da un ligero beso en sus labios -¡Katara!,.. Yo te amor, y eso ¿Quién te lo dijo?_

_Katara suspira –le esposa del ¡Kamm!_

_Aang hace mueca-es secretario me las pagara,..¡Cariño!, es mentira, porque te ¡Amo!, y a la única mujer que tendré eres tú, solamente tú y nadie mas_

_Katara le sonríe –y ¡Kya!_

_-¡Katara!, Yo también la amo, porque ella es nuestra, es el resultado de nuestro, ¡amor!, y los demás bebes que vendrás es de nuestro amor, nunca lo dudes, siempre serás tu, y solamente tu-le dice el_

_Katara le sonríe se le acerca -¿todavía quieres que hagamos el amor?_

_Aang le sonríe -¡siempre!,..¡Siempre querré hacer el amor contigo!,.. Pero nunca a la fuerza, no me perdonaría volverte a lastimar,..¡Katara!,..¡Nunca!,-se lo dice con los ojos llorosos_

_Katara sonríe se le acerca y lo beso, Aang responde a su beso que sonríe -¡te amo tanto!,..¡Mi Diosa!-le dice él y la vuelve a besar, se abrazan y van cayendo a la cama, Katara en su espalda, Aang arriba de ella, se separan del beso, Aang le besa sus mejillas, va recorriendo por su cuello, recorriendo su hombro, le va bajando el tirante de su comisión, Katara se muerde sus labios y lo abraza más hacia ella, hasta, quedar ambos desnudos, Aang entra en ella_

_-¡Aa nn gg! –suspira_

_-¡Ka t ara!-le dice cerca en su oído, la abraza mas hace el, que se besan, cuando rompe el beso se empieza a mover, lento, poco a poco,-¡Ka t ara!-nuevamente le dice_

_-¡Aa nn gg!-Katara le dice coreando su nombre, Aang empieza a moverse más, que hasta la cama se mueve, llegan hasta que ambos gritan sus nombre, se deja caer en su hombro _

_-deje que descanse un poco y prepárate para la siguiente ronda –le dice Aang con una sonrisa, Katara voltea a verlo y le da un beso en sus labios y al separase_

_-si,.. Mi maestro-le dice cuando de repente Aang cambia de posición le sonríe_

_-¿estas lista?,..¡Amor!-le pregunta el_

_Katara sonríe le besa sus labios -¡si!,.. –le responde, ella se levanta se acomoda se empieza a mover., siente las caricias de Aang por su piel que se muerde su labio _

_-¡Sí!,…¡Ka t ara!,..¡Si!,… ¡Amor!—le grita el_

_Katara le sonríe y se mueve más. Están entre gritos jaleo suspiros, cuando por su ventana se refleja que por poco amanece._

_Mientras ellos están,…_

_Yamel y sus hijos van llegando_

_-¡Papa!, ¿Por qué no tuvimos que regresar pronto?_

_-¡Hijo!, Ya les dije que tenía que estar en la Isla temprano-se queja Chico._

_Chico y las Gemelas se miran cuando están pasando por la casa de Aang cuando escuchan ruido_

_-Si,..¡Katara!,..Si,…_

_-¡Aanngggg,….!_

_Yamel escucha se volta a ver a sus hijos que están sorprendido a lo que están escuchando -¡NIÑOS!, Tápense los oídos—les grita, ellos se miran y se los tapan cuando pasan aprisa por la casa de Aang y Katara ellos se quitan sus manos de sus oídos, las gemelas se miran y sonrojadas_

_-¡Pobre de,..Katara!-dice Yammy_

_Yemmy le sonríe sonrojadamente –si como ¡no!, ¿pobre, de ella?,.. ¡Verdad!_

_Ellas se miran cuando,..-¡NIÑAS!,.. ¿Qué esperan para entrar?—les grita su padre, ellas se miran y le hacen mueca y entran._

_Cuando,…_

_-¿al rato van a decir que viene otro bebe en camino?,… ¡¿si todavía no se sabe?! si la niña es maestra-aire o no-se dice Yamel y se dispone a descansar._

_***que les pareció esta ¿capitulo?, espero que les allá gustado**_

_***espero sus mensajes y mil gracias a todos ustedes.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Deseo a agradecer a las hermosas personas que me han comentado.**_

_***Guest**_

_***Sarai**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Jadena,.. (¿Tú crees?)**_

_Aang había despertado cuando se queja, se lleva su mano a su cabeza-¿Qué dolor?—el se dice cuando siente un beso en su hombro sonríe el cuándo voltea se sorprende quien es que grita el-¡Onji!—despierta en ese instante todo sudado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza_

_-¡Aang!,… ¿Qué pasa Cariño?_

_Aang voltea que sonríe -¡Katara!,..¡Cariño!-le dice y la abraza_

_Katara se sorprende-¿Qué pasa?,..¡Aang!—le pregunta preocupada_

_Aang se separa y se miran que ambos están en la cama el se queja de su dolor de cabeza que suspira-¡Nada!,..¡Cariño!, Lo que pasa que tuve una pesadilla-le dice él y ella se da cuenta que se queja de dolor_

_-¿nuevamente te duele la cabeza?—le pregunta Katara._

_Aang le da una ligera sonrisa, ella la da un ligero beso en sus labios-deja, prepararte la tina para que te des un baño mientras hago el desayuno lo bueno que Kya todavía no ha despertada_

_Aang le sonríe y le da un ligero beso en sus labios –déjamelo hacerlo a mí, cariño_

_Katara sonríe –bien, si es así deja ir a ver a la niña –le dice ella, se pone su comisión, su bata cuando_

_-¡Katara!-_

_Katara voltea –si,..¡Aang!_

_-¡Te Amo!,.. Nunca lo dudes_

_Katara le sonríe –Yo también te amo, -le dice ella y sale para ver a la niña, _

_Aang se levanta hacia su baño se sonroja al verse que también está desnudo, y recuerda los hechos, que sonríe, se dirige hacia su baño, llena la tina, con sus fuego control, la calienta se mete él, se relaja, cierra sus ojos, cuando siente unas manos en sus hombros, se sorprende y sonríe-¿mi bebe?_

_Siente un beso en su hombro-Si te digo que sigue, ¡dormida!-cuando-Aang la invita a que entre a la tina con él, ella sonríe se quita su bata, su comisión y entra con él, Aang le abre sus brazos y se sorprende el_

_Katara se siente-¡Ven Aang!, pon tu espalda en mi pecho_

_Aang sonríe—tus mandas y yo obedezco_

_Katara sonríe, Aang hace lo que ella le pidió, cuando ella con su agua-control empieza hacerle curación cuando,.._

_-¡Guau!,.. Si-Fi, en verdad eres la mejor curandera del mundo_

_Katara le sonríe—ya ¿te sientes mejor?_

_Aang asiente y ella siente que él se está relajando cuando, ella trata de Salí-¿adonde vas?-le pregunta el_

_Katara sonríe le da un ligero beso -¡tengo que hacer le desayuno!, cariño—ella le dice cuando se escucha que la niña llora-ella suspira—Kya ya despertó-ella nuevamente le dice se pone su comisión, su bata_

_-¡Cariño!, tráemela, aquí la cuido Yo—le pide el_

_Katara sonríe-¡Aang!, descansa, al rato tú la cuidas-ella le dice y sale_

_Aang se deja caer en la tina para seguir relajado cuando nuevamente se lleva su manos a la cabeza-¿Qué me está pasando?, esta es la segunda vez que sueño con, ¡Onji!, primero me dijo que era-hace mueca—mejor no digo, porque nunca será, ¡Nunca! y esta vez que estaba ella en mi ¿cama?, en vez de mi amada,-suspira-¿Qué me está pasando?,.. ¿Será mi pesadilla?,.. Cuando las ¡¿perdí?!—el se dice-¡no!, es solo eso, una horrible pesadilla, pero ellos si vinieron a buscar a mi ¡bebe!—de dice nuevamente-¡tranquilízate!,… ¡Avatar!,.. ¡Tranquilízate!- nuevamente se dice sale de la bañera se envuelve en una toalla, entra a su habitación adjunta, se cambia, se pone sus pantalones, su camisa y su toga, sale de ahí se dirige hacia su cocina, sonríe que aspira el olor a comida que llega con una sonrisa y hay alguien que al verlo sonríe mas que hasta grita_

_-¡Ha!,..¡Haaa!-le gritan_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja-¿Cómo amaneció mi bebe?-le dice a la niña le da un beso en su cabecita cuando ella se queja de dolor y se da cuenta Aang, le acaricia el cabello, y la niña nuevamente se queja que hace puchero queriendo llorar, el se sorprende_

_-¡Katara!,..¿Que tiene mi bebe?_

_Katara se sorprende se volta y suspira-¡Aang!,.. Veras,..¿Te acuerdas de ayer de la fiesta?-le dice ella con una sonrisa._

_Aang se sienta y molesto-¿Qué le hicieron a mi bebe?-le pregunta el acerca a la niña le da un beso en su mejilla y le pregunta-¡haber!,.. Mi bebe,..¿Que te hicieron?-le pregunta a Kya y ella empieza a decir_

_-¡haa!,.. ¡aa!,..¡Uu!-le dice la niña_

_Aang se sorprende volta a ver a Katara-¿Qué dijo mi hija?-nuevamente le pregunta molesto._

_Katara se sienta -¡Aang!,.. Lo que pasa que la niña del secretario ¡Kamm!, le quería quitar su broche que tenía en el cabello_

_-¿Qué?,…-grita—esa ¡niña!, le estiro los cabellos a mí,..¡Bebe!_

_-¡Kya!, dile a tu Papi, como quedo la niña-le dice Katara, Aang volta a verla y la niña nuevamente dice_

_-haa,..¡aa!,..¡gua!-_

_Aang se sorprende-¡haber!,..Katara, ¿explícate?_

_Katara suspira-¡Aang!, así como la niña de ¡Kamm!, le estiro los cabellos a Kya, ella no se dejo también se los estiro,.. ¡Contento!-le dice ella y se levanta para empieza a hacer papilla la manzana para Kya cuando-¡ten dale su papilla de manzana para que coma!-ella le dice molesta, Aang suspira, pone a Kya a su pecho cuando_

_-pobre de mi bebe,..¿Te lastimo mucho es niña?,..¡Fea!-le pregunta_

_Kya empieza a babuchera a decir-ha,..aa,..gua-le dice ella Aang la abraza_

_-si pobre de mi bebe-le dice el nuevamente_

_-eso no hubiera pasado, si tu no estuvieras con los,.. ¡Señores tomando!-le dice Katara molesta_

_Aang pasa saliva, sienta a Kya en su sillita y le da su papilla cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!, para acordarte como cada fin de semana del mes nos juntamos todos para comer,..¿Te acuerdas?_

_Aang pasa saliva volta a verla -¡claro!,.. Cariño que me acuerdo,….¿que vas hacer de comer?-le pregunta con una gran sonrisa_

_-¡pienso hacer pasta con verduras! Y una tarta de frutas-ella le dice termina de desayunar-¡Aang! Mientras preparo la comida y hago la tarta tu cuida a la niña-le dice a él y sonríe_

_-¡claro!,.. Amorcito quien más Yo para cuidar a mi ¡bebe!,.. Verdad,..¡Kya!, que Papi te va a cuidar –le dice él y volta a ver a la niña y ella sonríe., saca a la niña de su sillita se van a la habitación de ella, Aang saca un cobertor le pone en el piso, sienta a la niña le saca sus peluche incluyendo su muñeca, se sienta con ella y se pone a jugar, ella está con sus peluches ella le va pasando un para que juego con ella, Aang la observa cuando Kya se da cuenta, que esta su padre, deja sus peluches, la muñeca, se va gateando a donde está el, Aang sonríe ve que la niña le pide sus brazos, sonríe la levanta-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?-le pregunta a ella, le sonríe y el ve que su niña pone su cabecita en su hombro, la abraza y la empieza a arrullar-¿mi bebe tiene sueño?—le dice Aang se levanta con ella, se dirige hacia su habitación, el de Katara y el, se recuesta en su cama con la niña ella ya está dormida, también se duerme él._

_Mientras Katara está haciendo la tarta, hace un poco de sopa para la niña se sorprende ella-¿Qué extraño no se escucha Kya?-ella se pregunta, se dirige hacia la habitación de la niña suspira-¡Aang!—ella dice porque dejo casi todos los peluches en el piso, junto con la muñeca, los recoge los pone en sus lugar, deja el cobertor en el silloncito, se dirige hacia su habitación cuando lo abre, sonríe, porque Padre e hija están dormidos, sale de ahí y regresa a su cocina para terminar lo que dejo cocinándose, cuando termina, saca una canasta, porque va poner la comida adentro, va hacia su habitación para despertarlos_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Aang!... ¡despierta!_

_Aang abre sus ojos sonríe-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡Aang!, hay que irnos a la comida-le dice con una sonrisa y voltea que Kya está despertando también cuando_

_-¡Katara!,..¿Porque se siente mojada la cama?_

_Katara se carcajea.-¿Qué Aang?,… ¿No lo adivinas?_

_Aang se sorprende-¡Kya!_

_Katara asiente - ¿no le cambiaste el pañal?,..¡Verdad!_

_Aang abre mas sus ojos se rasca la cabeza -¡no!_

_Katara agarra a Kya—vamos mi amor a cambiarte el pañal mientras tu Papi se cambia porque lo orinaste_

_Ellos salen Aang trae en su mano la canasta y en su otro brazo trae a Kya, llegan al lugar que el construyo para las reuniones cerca del pabellón de meditación, llegan los demás acólitos, como las familias cuando_

_-¡buenas,.. Tardes!—escuchan que les gritan, ellos voltean cuando_

_-¡TOPH!,.. No hay necesidad que ¡grites!-le dice Sokka que también viene llegando con Suki_

_Katara solamente mueve su cabeza_

_-¿Cómo amaneciste?,..Pies ligeros_

_Aang sonríe –bien_

_-¿Qué no tienes dolor?-le pregunta Sokka _

_Toph se carcajea-¿Qué Concejal Bumerán la Guerrera no te consoló?,.. Como la reina del azúcar a esta bola de ¡aire!-le dice a Sokka._

_Sokka abre sus ojos volta a ver a Aang que esta rojo cuando_

_¿Qué está pasando?-les pregunta Suki y Katara_

_-¡nada!, nada,-ella les dice y se disponen a comer no antes empiezan con una pequeña meditación cuando terminan _

_-¡por fin!,..¡Comida!-les dice Sokka, todos se ríen_

_Todos están comiendo, Katara mira que las gemelas la miran algo extraña como Chico apenado, Yamel molesto cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?-le pregunta Aang_

_-¡Aang!,.. Lo que pasa que no se que trae este ¡Yamel!, que no deja de mirarme algo extraño-ella le dice Aang de reojo lo ve y lo nota tambien_

_-¡Yamel!,..¿Como esta tu,..¡Madre!?—le pregunta Aang_

_Yamel serio y algo molesto-¡bien!, mi madre está bien,.. Y ¿ustedes también verdad?_

_Aang se sorprende como Katara y los demás, que Sokka carraspea_

_-¿Qué está pasando?-le pregunta Sokka serio_

_Yamel lo ignora y sigue comiendo_

_-¡Katara!, le contaste ha esta bola de ¡aire!, lo que le hizo la niña de ¡Kamm!, a la bebe,..¡Azúcar!-le pregunta Toph_

_Katara suspira –Si, Toph ya lo sabe_

_-¿Qué?,..Que le hicieron-se queja Sokka_

_-¿Por qué preguntas?, ustedes estaban con los "señores", bien,.. ¡Borrachos!, que no se dieron cuenta que la niña de ¡Kamm!, es una peleonera y que todo quiere—les dice Suki molesta_

_-¡Aang!, dime que le hicieron a mí, ¡Sobrina!-Sokka le grita_

_Aang volta a verlo-¡Sokka!, por favor después hablamos,..¿Quieres?—le dice serio y el asiste_

_Pasa la tarde ellos comen Aang y Sokka están los demás acólitos, Katara, Suki y Topn está con Shamma y las gemelas recogiendo lo de la comida cuando_

_-¿está bien?,..¡Katara!-le pregunta Yammy_

_Katara se sorprende—si, ¿Por qué?_

_Yemmy le sonríe se le acerca -¡sabes!,..¿Los escuchamos?_

_Katara volta a verla se sorprende que abre sus ojos y sonrojada cuando las gemelas le indican con su cabeza que si, Katara pasa saliva_

_-¿no pensé que salieras?,..¡Viva!—le dice Yammy sonrojada_

_-Si!,.. ¿Pensé que Aang te estaba?,..¡Matando!-le dice Yemmy_

_Las chicas voltean a verla, Katara se pone más roja cuando Toph se carcajea_

_-¡entonces tuvieron!,..¿Reconciliación?-le dice Toph_

_Katara pasa más saliva se agarra del cabello-¡Toph!-le grita_

_-¿lo perdonaste?,.. –le pregunta Suki_

_Katara volta a verlas-¡Suki!,.. Veras,.. ¡Nosotros!,.. Aang no venia tomado,..¿Mucho?,..¡Sabes!,.. _

_Suki se sienta y cruza sus brazos-¡suerte la tuya!,.. Tu hermano llego a la cama y se quedo totalmente ¡dormido!, hasta que despertó en la mañana quejándole con un fuerte dolor de cabeza_

_Cuando Toph se vuelve a carcajear-¡Pobre de la señora Concejal!_

_Suki volta a verla y la da cara de odio_

_Shamma y las demás acolitas solamente les sonríe y siguen con sus cosas._

_Aang traen en sus brazos a Kya cuando Sokka se la quita_

_-¡haber!,..Pequeña Kya!,..Di,..¡Sokka!-le dice el_

_-¡NO!-la niña le grita y Aang se ríe_

_Sokka le sonríe—bien, bien,..Dime,..¡PAPA!-nuevamente le dice _

_Aang voltea a verlo cuando la niña hace puchero y llora, Aang se la quita—Ya mi amor, Ya, no le hagas ha este, de la cola de caballo, Yo soy tu ¡Papi!-le dice a la niña, ella se controla y sonríe que ella son sus manitas le abraza y el la abraza mas, Aang ve a Sokka que le pone cara_

_-¿Qué?,.. Es la ¡verdad!, ella se debe también acostumbrarse a ¡mi!, cuando tu no estés, Yo tendré que hacerle de ¡Papa!—le dice Sokka cuando alguien carraspea_

_-¿ya sabes si la niña es maestra-aire?_

_Aang suspira -¡Yamel!, ya te lo he dicho es muy pequeña para saber y te lo diré sea lo que sea su elemento, es mi ¡hija!, y pertenece a mi cultura-le responde firme_

_-si, y no se te olvide, ¡Aang!, que también pertenece a la tribu ¡agua!-Sokka le recuerda cuando Yemel se le acerca y Aang se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta Aang_

_-¡Aang!-le dice y voltea para que nadie los escuche—quiero decirte que cuando Tú y tu,..¡Mujer!, tengan ¿intimidad?,.. Tenga más cuidado-le dice serio, Aang abre sus ojos se pone rojo, pasa saliva-bien eso es lo que tenía que decir—le dice él y sale cuando_

_-¿Qué te estaba diciendo?,.. Ese ¡amargado!-Sokka le pregunta_

_Aang volta a verlo y le sonríe -¡Nada!,.. Nada, -le dice cuando la niña se pone necia-¿sabes?, deja hablarle a Katara de seguro mi bebe, deseo que le dé,…deja hablarle-le dice el va en busca de Katara cuando-¡Katara!-le habla a ella, Katara voltea y se da cuenta que Kya está necia, se le deja él y cuando_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Mejor no vamos para la casa?-le pregunta Aang_

_Katara voltea a verlo y asiente, se van en eso la niña esta que llora porque tiene hambre, ellos al llegar, Katara se sienta en la silla de su cocina, saca su pecho cuando la niña empieza a comer, ella ve ha Aang que está nervioso-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta._

_Aang voltea y con una sonrisa nerviosa -¡nada!,..¡Cariño!,..¿Porque lo preguntas?_

_Katara solamente suspira y sonríe al verlo._

_Pasa la tarde Sokka, Suki y Toph se quedan a cenar en la casa de Aang y Katara, mientras el Trae a la niña y las chicas hacen la cena, Aang junto con Toph y Sokka están en el patio_

_-y bien ¡pies ligeros!, vas le vas a reclamar a ¡Kamm!, por lo que le hizo a la ¡bebe!_

_-¡Toph!, de eso no le reclamare sino de ¡otra cosa!-le dice Aang_

_-¿Qué?,.. Porque no le relama que su niña le estiro los cabellos a mi ¡sobrina!-Sokka le dice molesto_

_-¡Sokka!,..-suspira- en realidad la niña de ¡Kamm!, no tiene la culpa y menos mi ¡bebe!, lo que paso—nuevamente suspira, Sokka y Toph se dan cuenta—_

_-¿Qué está pasando?-Sokka le pregunta_

_-¡sabes!-le dice Aang cuando Toph lo interrumpe-¿se trata lo que la esposa de Kamm le digo a ¡Katara!, ¿verdad?_

_-Si, ¡Toph!-le responde Aang_

_-¿Qué le dijo a mi hermana?, la esposa de ¡Kamm!-Sokka les pregunta arqueando su ceja._

_-¡Sokka!, que según y le digo,.., que me van a traer,.. ¡Mujeres!_

_Sokka abre sus ojos-¿Qué?-le grita-¿Cómo que te van a traer,.. ¡Mujeres!_

_Aang voltea a verlo y le pide que se controle y él se tranquiliza_

_-¿y es verdad eso?-Sokka le pregunta molesto_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!,.. Los del orden del loto Blanco jamás me han insinuado tal cosa y aunque me lo pidieron óyeme bien, ¡nunca!, nunca de los jamases, amo a tu hermana, y ella es mi mujer, mi esposa, y la madre de mis ¡hijos!_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Hijos!-Sokka nuevamente le grita, Toph se carcajea_

_-¡Sokka!, mi bebe, no será hija ¡única!, algún día tendrá una hermanita o hermanito-le dice Aang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Sokka suspira cuando—está bien,.. ¡Oye!,.. ¡Aang!, ¿dime la verdad?,.. Ya sabes si mi sobrina es ¿maestra aire o no?_

_Aang pasa saliva y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se sienta y ve a Kya que está feliz los voltea a ver -¡Si!,-suspira feliz y le da un beso en su mejilla a la niña—tu hermana no es la única maestra agua que hay aquí en la isla_

_-¿Qué?,..¡¿maestra-agua?!-Sokka grita de alegría_

_Toph se ríe—lo sabía, lo sabía, si eso otra ¡Azucarada!_

_Aang sonríe de felicidad-¡muchachos!,.. Por favor deseo que me guarden el secreto_

_Sokka y Toph voltea a verlo -¿Por qué nadie debe de saber que mi sobrina es maestra-agua?-Sokka le pregunta Molesto_

_-¡piensa Concejal!,..¡Piensa!-Toph le dice firma_

_Sokka se sienta a lada de Aang le quita a la niña el la da un beso en su mejilla-¿tienes miedo que te separen de ellas?,..¡Verdad!_

_-Si, ¡si Sokka!, -le quita a la niña—ven con Papi, -le dice a la niña y ella sonríe de alegría-¡Sokka!, la ¡Amo!, cuando tengas un hijo lo sabras, y te lo digo más bien les digo, si me pide que renuncia a ellas, renuncio ser el ¡Avatar!, Sokka, Toph, tomaría a mi hija junto con Katara y Appa, y nos iríamos lejos de aquí—les dice Aang serio_

_Ellos sonríen cuando Kya dice-¡Mo!_

_Ellos se ríen cuando-¿Por qué dice mo?, mi sobrina—le pregunta Sokka cuando llega Momo y se posa en el hombro de él y Kya nuevamente grita_

_-¡MO!-Kya le grita con sus manitas desea agarrarlo que grita mas-¡Mo!,..¡Mo!_

_Ellos voltean a verlo -¡MOMO!-le dice Aang, Kya voltea a verlo le hace puchero que quiere agarrarlo, se lo acerca a ella, lo agarra y todo feliz, sonriente dice-¡Mo!_

_Momo se quiere zafar porque Kya lo esta asfixiando_

_-¡Bebe!,..Deja que se vaya-le dice Aang_

_-¡Mo!-ella le dice Aang le sonrie—Si mi ¡bebe!, es ¡Mo!_

_Cuando,…_

_-¡vengan a cenar!—les gritan_

_-Si, por fin,..¡Comida!-dice Sokka todos sonríen y se dirigen hacia la casa de Aang cuando Kya llora_

_-¡Mo!,..¡Mo!_

_Aang la abraza mas—ahorita viene mi bebe,..-le dice a ella y ella le hace puchero, el también le hace, que ambos se ríen, llegan cuando Kya grita nuevamente-¡Mo!_

_Pasa el rato terminan de cenar, Sokka y Suki se van como Toph también se despiden cuando_

_-¡Katara!,..¡Cariño!,.._

_-Si ya lo sé-le grita ella—lleva a la habitación de Kya se sienta para darle pecho, Aang sale y se va a su habitación, Katara termina de darle pecho a la niña, le cambia el pañal, la recuesta y ella se queda dormida, sale se dirige hacia su habitación entra a su cama que sonríe, se le acerca a Aang le besa su mejilla lo abraza_

_-¡Katara!,… ¿estoy cansado?-le dice_

_Katara se sorprende-¿deseas que te de un masaje?_

_Aang suspira se voltea le da un beso en su mejilla-¡No!_

_Katara se sorprende y molesta se voltea, Aang suspira se voltea se muerde su labio nuevamente se voltea abrasa a Katara, ella despierta_

_-¿estoy cansada?, ¡Aang!-le dice seria._

_-¡Katara!,.. Discúlpame, veras lo que pasa—le dice y Katara se voltea y ella arque su ceja_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..¡Aang!-le pregunta molesta._

_Aang se le acerca y la abraza se le acerca su oído- lo que pasa,… ¡que nos escucharon!_

_Katara se le acerca también—si te digo que ya lo sé,.._

_Aang abre sus ojos, ve a Katara que esta roja le pasas sus brazos por su cuello- ¿tienes miedo que nos vuelva a escuchar? –se lo dice, se le acerca más a Aang le beso su oído, ella con una de su pierna le acaricia la pierna de él, le va plantando besos en su rostro-¿Qué me dices?,..¿Sigues teniendo,..Miedo?-nuevamente le dice, le da un beso en su cuello._

_Aang sonríe la abraza mas-¡tendrás que convencerme!_

_Katara le da un beso ligero en sus labios-¿conque convencerte?,..¡Verdad!_

_Aang le regresa el beso y le pone cara de puchero—Si,_

_Katara sonríe, le besa su hombro, para regresar por sus labios, Aang responde ella se separa que le besa sus ojos, su flecha, va subiendo, Katara se separa de Aang hace se ponga de boca abajo, le va plantando besos por su espalda, Aang suspirando, ella va bajando cuando se detiene en donde quedo la cicatriz de aquel suceso, que le corren sus lagrimas al recuerdo, que lo beso suavemente tiernamente, que va bajando mas, mas, cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!,… -le habla, susurrando, Katara se da cuenta- ¡te quedaste dormido!,.. Nuevamente,..¡Aang!—le dice a él y se oye que ronca._

_Katara cruza sus brazos cuando.- ¡Aang!-nuevamente le habla y el ronca más_

_**Ciudad Republica, Concejo: 6-semanas después.-**_

_Los muchachos están en su junta cuando llega Kamm con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con una caja a cada uno del concejo les da una botella, un vaso cuando el destapa un botella y a cada uno les va sirviendo._

_Aang huele el líquido que le hace gesto y lo deja a un lado._

_Sokka lo huele que sonríe de oreja a oreja_

_Toph lo huele sonríe y lo deja a un lado_

_Cuando,.._

_¿A qué se debe esto?—le preguntan a Kamm uno del concejo del reino tierra_

_-¡Señores!,..¡Avatar!,.. ¡Jefa!,.. Deseo que celebren conmigo, porque voy a ser ¡padre!-les dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –y creo que ahora si será un ¡varón!,.. Un ¡niño!-les dice el_

_Todos se paran para felicitarlo, que brindan con él, Aang hace que toma Toph deja la bebida cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa, Jefa porque no celebra conmigo?—le pegunta Kamm molesto_

_-¡Kamm!,.. lo que pasa que estoy trabajando y debo de poner el ejemplo, pero muchas felicidades, con todo gusto me llevo la botella y el vaso y ya que este en mi casa fuera de servicio me lo tomo –le dice ella y sale, porque tiene una reunión en la jefatura de policía._

_Ya que Toph se fue y se quedaron los puros "hombre del concejo", siguen celebrando, Aang suspira y le da una sonrisa falceada cuando,.._

_-¡Kamm!,..¿Como sabes que va ser niño?-Sokka le pregunta_

_Kamm sonríe voltea a verlo y algo pasado de copas- porque he seguido el concejo de mi amigo ¡Lon!, como hacerle para hacer un ¡niño!-le dice con una sonrisa_

_-¿pues cuéntanos?-le dice uno del la nación de fuego_

_Cuando Aang se para y ellos de dan cuenta-¡Aang!,..¿A dónde vas?-le pregunta Sokka _

_Aang pasa saliva- ¡sabes!, tengo algunos pendientes—le dice cuando-_

_-¡Avatar!, quédese a lo mejor esto le interesa—le dice Kamm., Aang voltea a verlo y la hace mueca, Sokka lo anima como los demás del concejo_

_-¡si!,.. Cuéntanos—le pregunta Sokka animado._

_-bien, señores, bien, primero que nada, aunque ellas no quiera hay que hacerles el amor—les dice Kamm Aang voltea a verlos sorprendido._

_-¿Qué?-le grita el_

_-¡Avatar!, no sea santurrón—le dice Kamm_

_Aang se sienta se cruza de brazos Sokka se carcajea que ya está algo borracho_

_-¡sigue!,..¡Kamm!,..¡Sigue!-le piden_

_Kamm sonríe—bien como les decía, las tomas aunque ellas no quieras, que sea en la posición que ustedes están arriba de ellas, pero ellas son su su pecho, en la cama, me dijo cuando una acabe de penetrarla, debe uno de salir, no quedarse adentro uno, y debe uno de dejar de pasar dos-días en volverlo hacer, otra vez, en la misma posición y así se hace un niño, porque cuando uno hace una ¡niña!, uno le sigue, sigue, y sigue—el les dice Aang se sorprende al lo que él dice que esta sonrojado que siente la mirada de Sokka cuando él lo toma de su Togo_

_-¡dime!,..Disque,..¡Monje!,.. Es así como le hiciste par mí,..¿Sobrina?—le pregunta Sokka ya tomado, Aang se pone más rojo que se suelta de él y no le dice nada,-¡Sabes!, deja dejarte a tu casa—le dice molesto_

_-¡si!,.. Lévame a mi casa,.. Voy con Suki para hacerle el amor, para haber si ahora tenemos un ¡bebe!, porque no hemos podido, hacerlo—le dice el casi gritando y bien borracho que esta., Aang se lo lleva en sus hombros llegan con Appa y al llegar._

_**Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Suki se da cuenta que llega Appa y Aang ve que trae a Sokka en sus hombros._

_-¡Aang!,… ¿que paso?-le pregunta asustada._

_Aang suspira-¡Suki!,.. Veras, lo que paso—lo interrumpe el-¡Suki!,.. ¡Amor!—le dice a ella, _

_-¡SOKKA!,.. ¿Vienes Borracho?—le grita_

_-¡SssHhh!,..¡Suki!,.. No grites—le dice, la carga en marcha nupcial, se la lleva a su habitación_

_-adiós,.. ¡Aang!,.. Suki y Yo vamos a estar muy ocupados, pero muy ocupados_

_Aang se sorprende_

_-¡no te preocupes!,..¡Aang!, por ¡mi!—le grita- Yo sé cómo controlarlo….-le grita ella nuevamente y el sale rumbo hacia su casa_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang había llegado a su casa y agacha la cabeza y suspirando_

_-espero que Katara ahora si me perdone—le dice él cuando Appa lo bufa—lo lleva a su establo cuando Cielo lo recibe, Aang sonríe y se dirige hacia su casa cuando_

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang voltea y sonríe—si, ¡Shani!_

_Shani le sonríe-¿todo bien en tu casa?_

_Aang se sorprende—Si,..¿Porque lo preguntas?_

_Shani se sienta e invita a Aang a sentarse- ¡Aang!,.. Veras.-se rasca la cabeza- supe lo que este Yamel te ¿digo?_

_Aang se sorprende y se sonroja pasa saliva_

_-¡Aang!, no le hagas caso todo lo que te diga ¡Yemel!, el no es nadie para meterse en tu ¡vida!-le dice con una sonrisa_

_Aang voltea a verlo—me dices por ¿algo?_

_Shani le sonríe-le voy a confesar un secreto, no eres el único que le ha dicho ¡eso!_

_Aang voltea a verlo y sonríe pasa saliva-¿quieres decir?,…_

_-si, ¡Aang!, ¡eso!,… el te lo digo, como algún día me lo dijo a ¡mi!, y ¡anda!,.. Ve a ¡contentarla!—le dice Shani_

_Aang sonríe sale y se dirige el a su casa cuando_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Ven, rápido!-le grita Katara al verlo, va detrás de ella llegan a la habitación de Kya cuando, abre sus ojos a lo que ve,.. La niña parada, Aang se agacha cuando_

_-¡Kya!,..¡Bebe!,.. Ven con ¡Papi!-le pide a la niña, ella sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando da un paso pierde el equilibro Aang extiende sus brazos para que no se caiga que ella sonríe al sentir los brazos de su Padre cuando Kya le hace gesto y se queja, Katara se da cuenta se acerca a Aang y también le hace gestos le quita a la niña_

_-¡Aang!,.. Por favor a la otra que ¡tomes!, procura no cargara a mi ¡hija!—le dice molesta él se sorprende cuando se huele su toga y también hace gestos que sale de la habitación de la niña se dirige hacia la suya para darse un baño, sale solamente se pone sus pantalones se dirige hacia la cocina cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.. Ha qué bueno que estas aquí, apenas te iba a hablar para cenar_

_Aang le sonríe y ella lo ignora y el suspira se acerca a la niña y ella le sonríe de alegría, cuando terminan de cenar, Katara toma a la niña y se la lleva a su habitación para cambiarle el pañal y la empieza arrullar_

_-¡Katara!,..¿Puedo yo dormir a mi bebe?_

_Katara no le dice nada le da un beso en su cabeza a Kya y se la pasa a él para que la duerma, la niña sonríe, Katara sale Aang suspira pero a la niña le sonríe_

_-mi bebe, sabes,.. –suspira y le recorren sus lagrimas—te amo, igual que a Mami, solo espero que me perdone-se dice cuando la niña ya está dormida, le da un beso en su mejilla, la deja en su cunita, se dirige hacia su habitación, se sorprende que Katara no está en la cama cuando la ve que sale de su habitación adjunta, se sienta y se quita su bata cuando el pasa saliva al verla se rasca la cabeza_

_-¡Katara!,…este,.. ¿Cuándo me perdonaras?_

_Katara lo ignora, se mete en su cama, Aang suspira se quita sus pantalones se mete a la cama, que sonríe se le acerca a Katara_

_-¡Amorcito!,..¿Sabes que Kamm va ser padre nuevamente?_

_-¡a qué bueno!_

_-ya le mande avisar a Zuko para que venga a la fiesta de ¡Kya!_

_-¡a qué bueno!_

_Aang suspira que se da por vencido, que se voltea, Katara sonríe, se voltea se ve cercando a Aang se le acerca a su odio_

_-¡tienes que hacer muchos meritos!_

_Aang abre sus ojos que sonríe-¿conque muchos meritos?—se volta cuando la abraza por detrás se da cuenta que ella ya está dormida, hace mueca-¡ya estas dormida!-le dice-¿esto es una venganza?-nuevamente se dice y sonríe maliciosamente_

_Habían pasado las semanas exactamente falta una semana para el cumpleaños de Kya,.. Aang y Katara siguen distanciados porque ella le dice que él se queda ¡dormido!, y él le dice que se está vengando de el por quedarse dormido, estaba en el patio de la isla, con Suki, Sokka y Toph, Aang traía a Kya, que ella agarradita de las manos de Aang está dando sus pasos, Katara está por llevarles una jarra de jugo cuando_

_-¡Katara!_

_-si ¡Shani!_

_-¿sabes están una personas que buscan a Aang?-le pregunta el_

_Katara suspira y sonríe—deja hablarle esta con los muchachos en el patio que está cerca de la casa hazlos pasar en donde está cerca donde se reúnen a meditar y ahorita va el-ella le dice y el asiente, cuando llega Katara con la jarra-¡Aang!, hay unas personas que te buscan-ella le dice Aang suspira le pasa a Kya cuando ella llora, -Ya mi amor, ahorita viene tu Papi—le dice ella_

_Aang le da un beso en su mejilla—si mi amor ahorita vengo y damos un paseo en Appa-le dice él a Kya y ella se tranquiliza, sale el junto con Sokka y Toph al lugar donde le dijo Katara cuando_

_-¡Avatar!-le saludan y le hace una reverencia_

_Aang sonríe— ¿Qué se les ofrece?_

_Son unas personas vestidas del reino tierra algo mayores_

_-vera,..¡Avatar!,.. Somos un pequeño pueblo que está en la frontera de ciudad republica al lado norte, y vera supimos que usted junto con el Concejal Sokka arreglo unos problemas y deseamos su ayuda, aparte que tenemos problemas con otro pueblo de que esta cerca por problemas con la presa que está cerca y la presa esta ¡maldita!, y como usted es el puente con los espíritus deseamos que hable con él, para que nos deje tomar agua. —le dice una persona Mayor_

_Aang le sonríe-bien _

_-¡Aang! Voy contigo-le dice Sokka_

_-cuanta conmigo, ¡también!-le dice Top_

_Aang sonríe-bien si es así, domas espérenme para avisarle a Katara que saldré.-el le dice y cuando llega con ella y la niña., Kya le pide sus brazos el sonríe _

_-¿vienen por ti?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang suspira—si,..-le dice le da un beso en su mejilla a la niña, Sokka se despide de Suki cuando_

_-¡Aang!—le grita Katara ella lo abraza—cuídate-le dice _

_Aang sonríe y le da un beso en sus labios y sale, ella se lleva a la niña para que ella no se da cuenta que Aang sale en la casa entra con Suki_

_-¿siguen distanciados?_

_Katara suspira—si-le dice cuando -¿Qué pasa Suki?_

_Suki se sienta y le sonríe. —muy pronto vas a ser,..¡Tía!_

_Katara sonríe que grita de felicidad- ¡que alegría!,.. Un ¡bebe!,..¡Suki!_

_Suki le recorren sus lagrimas, -¡si,.. Por fin un ¡bebe!_

_-¡dime!, ¿ya mi hermano lo sabe?_

_-¡No!,.. Pensaba decírselo hoy pero con esto será después _

_**Poblado del Reino Tierra con frontera con Ciudad Republica lado Norte.**_

_Habían pasado unos días Aang, Toph y Sokka seguían en el poblado arreglando los problemas como Aang afrontándose al "espíritu" cuando…_

_-¿estas bien?,..¡Sokka!_

_Sokka se lleva su mano a su boca cuando nuevamente corre y avienta lo que él ha cómodo_

_-¡eso te pasa por ser tan tragón!-le dice Toph_

_Sokka le da cara de odio_

_Aang se ríe-¡tu cállate!—le dice Sokka cuando ve que Aang agacha la cabeza-¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang suspira—mañana mi bebe cumple ¡años!_

_-¿Qué?-le gritan ellos_

_Sokka le pone una mano en su hombro-¡Aang!,.. Porque no nos regresamos-le dice él, Aang sonríe_

_-sí, tengo que estar con mi ¡bebe! Y ya aquí acabamos con lo que teníamos que hacer-les dice Aang y se preparan para regresar_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Katara estaba con Kya dando unos pasito en el jardín donde Aang sembró las azucenas pandas y que hace exactamente un año ella tuvo el "accidente", cuando_

_-¡Katara!_

_Katara sonríe—si que pasa,..¡Shani!_

_-¡Katara! ¿Te acuerdas que te había comentado que a Cielo la miraba más gorda?_

_Katara se sorprende—si_

_-por favor ven rápido-le dice Shani, viene Shamma y se lleva a Kya, cuando ellos llegan se sorprenden_

_-¿va tener a un ¡bebe!?-le grita Katara -rápido, tráeme agua, una tijeras y algunos trapos –ella le pide, el asiente y junto con otros acólitos le ayudan cuando_

_-¡un bebe!,..¡Bisonte!,.. Y es de ¡Appa!-les grita Katara_

_-¿Qué es?-le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe-¡es una niña!-les grita-¡Cielo!, cuando llegue Appa se pondrá contento, como Aang un bebe de Appa el primer bisonte que nace aquí en la Isla—ella les dice con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_-¿Qué alegría?, que felicidad, casi exactamente a un año, nació la bebe de Aang y ahora la bebe de Appa—gritan los acólitos ante bello acontecimiento._

_Llega Shamma con Kya cuando ella se acerca con la niña a Cielo—mira mi pedacito de cielo, el bebe de Appa-ella le dice cuando_

_-¡yi!,..¡Yi!-dice Kya, Katara voltea y sonríe a lo que ella dijo. Sale con la niña está en su balcón de su habitación arrullando a Kya cuando voltea a ver el cielo-¡Aang!,.. ¿Cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí?-ella dice, cierra el balcón y se dispone a dormir junto con la niña en su cama. _

_Amanece Katara sonríe y a la vez se entristece, porque Aang no llego, pero sonríe, que se acerca a Kya le besa su cabecita— ¡feliz cumpleaños!,.. Mi pedacito de cielo-ella le dice cuando la niña abre sus ojos y le sonríe, Katara la abraza, mas, -si mi ¡amor!, ya un ¡año! –Le dice a la niña cuando- hay que darnos un baño porque van a venir tu abuelo y tu bisabuela y tus ¡Tíos!,. Mi amor-le dice a la niña entra a la bañera a bañarse cuando—si mi pedacito, tienes que estar muy bonita para tu fiesta—ella le dice cuando Katara suspira—espero que llegue tu Papi—dice cuando_

_-¡Pa,…pi!-dice Kya llevando una de sus manitas a su boca y toda sonriente_

_Katara volta a verla cuando Kya nuevamente dice—Pa,..Pi-le dice la niña volta a verla cuando ella hace puchero queriendo llorar que nuevamente dice— ¡Papi!—Katara la abraza y con lagrimas en sus ojos—mi ¡amor!, Papi no está, pero está aquí,… ¡Mami-ella le dice, la niña voltea a verla cuando-¡Ma,..Mi!-le dice Katara le abraza mas y entre cortada su voz—si mi pedacito, Mami siempre estará para ti,… Siempre._

_Salen se viste, Katara le pone un vestidito sencillo se dirige hacia su cocina para ser el desayuno cuando tocan a su puerta ella abre_

_-¡feliz Cumpleaños!,..¡Bebe!_

_Katara sonríe de oreja a oreja-¡Gracias!, por acordarse-_

_Shamma le sonríe—como no vamos a acordarnos y ese día, fue muy especial –ella le dice- ¿deseas que Lily y Aní te la cuiden?, para al rato venirte a ¿ayudar?-le pregunta _

_Katara le sonríe—si, por favor, al rato, ahorita le doy de comer, y si necesitare de tu ayuda para su pequeña fiestecita.-ella le dice, le da el desayuna a Kya, la deja en su habitación le baja sus peluches, mientras Lily y Aní la cuidan cuando se preparan para su pequeña fiesta cuando_

_-¡Katara!_

_Katara sonríe-¡Suki!_

_Ella se abraza cuando le entrega un regalo para Kya -¡Suki!,.. No te hubieras molestado-le dice cuando lo abre-¡Suki!,.. ¡Esta,.. Hermoso!_

_Suki sonríe—que bueno que te guste espero que se lo pongas_

_Katara sonríe –cuenta con eso_

_-¿Qué hermoso vestido?-le preguntan las gemelas_

_-si es un vestidito que encontré de amarillo con azul, y lo mande que lo bordara con los símbolos del aire y agua-Suki les dice._

_Ellas siguen con los preparativos cuando,…_

_¿En donde están mis NIÑAS?-se oyen que grita_

_Katara sonríe de oreja a oreja que corre para abrazarlo-¡Padre!,… ¡Padre!—se abrazan Katara se da cuenta que con él viene su abuela que también le da un abrazo como Bato, los invita a entrar cuando Lily y Aní trae a la Niña_

_-si es mi,.. ¡Dulzura!—dice Hakoda la niña sonríe alegre cuando_

_-¡Pa,..Pi!-le dice a le, Hakoda se sonríe le besa su mejilla _

_-¿en donde esta ¡Aang!? Que me imagino que está contento porque ya mi nieta dice ¡papa!_

_Katara suspira que se sienta—el no está,..¡Sabes!,.. Anda con Sokka y Toph a un poblado _

_-me imagino que no tarda en llegar-le dice Kanna_

_Katara voltea a verla y le sonríe y no les dice nada que ellos ya tienen la semana que se fueron, pasa el día, llega Zuko y Familia y Iroh, las niñas se llevan bien Honora contenta jugando con Kya con sus peluches cuando_

_-¡Hija!,..¿Creo que ya es hora de que mi bisnieta apague su velita?_

_Katara suspira le da una ligera sonrisa—tienes razón,.. ¡Gran!-le dice va por Kya que ya esta vestidita con el vestido que Suki le regalo, están en el lugar donde se reúnen todos cerca del área de meditación cuando,.. Se oye un rugido_

_Todos voltean a ver, Katara trae a Kya en sus brazos, cuando feliz se acerca porque Aang, junto con Sokka y Toph llegaron., Aang inmediatamente se baja de Appa, Katara le indica que se detenga el se sorprende a lo que ella le pide cuando él ve, que pone a Kya con sus pies en el piso paradita, el se sorprende se inca alza sus brazos,.._

_-¡venga mi bebe!,.., ¡con Papi!-le dice a Kya, ella feliz sonriente da sus pasos hacia Aang cuando a él le recorren sus lagrimas de felicidad porque ve a su niña caminar cuando Kya llega a sus brazos, el, la abraza de felicidad, todo alegre que grita_

_-¡si mi bebe!,… Ya camina-le dice a Kya cuando_

_-¡PA,…PI!-escucha Aang se para hace que se vean padre e hija cuando nuevamente-¡PA,..PI!-escucha que grita _

_-¡Si!,.. Mi ¡bebe!,.. Dijo,..¡Papi!—grita de felicidad de alegría cuando ve a su amada que le recorren sus lágrimas se acerca y ambos se abrazan, Kya queda en medio que ella se queja que ambos sonríen_

_-¡Katara!-le dice cuando ella le pone un beso en su boca_

_-¡Aang!,.. Lo bueno que estas, aquí y justo a tiempo, porque Kya va a pagar su velita-le dice y sonríe, se dirige hacia los demás cuando_

_-¿en dónde está Sokka?-le preguntan_

_Aang se sorprende—de seguro fue nuevamente a vomitar-les dice Toph pero se sorprende_

_-¿está enfermo?-le pregunta Suki asustada_

_-será por tanto, ¡comer!-nuevamente le dice Toph cuando por fin llega el_

_-por fin llegas, Concejal la bebe azúcar va a pagar su velita-le informa Toph_

_-¿Qué bueno?, -le dice él cuando—por fin voy a comer algo rico-se sorprende a lo que dice y siguen_

_-¡A ver!,.. Mi amor, apaga tu velita -le pide Katara a la niña., Kya voltea a ver a su Padre_

_-si mi amor, apaga tu velita –le dice y ella sonríe cuando cuenta hasta tres y la pagan, todos gritan de felicidad _

_Pasa la tarde cuando todos estaban disfrutando de la tarta_

_-¿entonces estuvieron casi una semana en ese pueblo?-les pregunta Hakoda_

_-si, tenían problemas con un poblano vecino y aparte tenían un espíritu que los estaba amenazando que les impedía que les llegara el ¡agua!—le dice Aang_

_-hubiéramos llegado mucho antes, pero el concejal bumerán en todo el camino se venía quejando que se estaba mareando y con ganas de vomitar-Toph les dice cuando voltean a verlo_

_-¿Qué te paso hijo?,..¿Comiste de mas?-le pegunta Hakoda, cuando Toph y Aang se carcajea él les da una cara de odio._

_-en verdad no lo sé ¡Padre!, pero creo que fue el agua-les dice el_

_Aang feliz teniendo a Kya en sus brazos dándole besos y ella diciéndole a cada rato, Papi cuando_

_-¡Kya!,.. Mi amor dile a tu Papi, en donde está el ¿bebe?-le dice Katara, Aang se sorprende que sonríe de alegría _

_-¿Qué bebe?-les grita Sokka_

_-¡Yi!,..¡Yi!-le grita Kya, Aang se sorprende cuando Kya se pone necia queriéndole que la baje., el la baja y con su manita le indica que vaya con el caminando, el sonríe cuando_

_-pero si es el establo de Appa y Cielo-les dice él, _

_-Aang, deberías de entrar—le dice Katara el se sorprende cuando entran, le recorren sus lagrimas carga a Kya y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-¡un bebe!,..¡Un bebe!,..¡Bisonte!-grita Aang_

_-si,.. ¡Aang!, es un bebe y es de Appa—le dice Katara el voltea a verla se acerca a Cielo pidiéndole permiso cuando-¡¿solamente uno?!-les pregunta_

_-si Aang ella solamente tuvo una-le dice Katara el voltea que se sorprende_

_-¿dijiste una?,..¡Katara!_

_-si, Aang una, es una ¡niña!_

_-¡APPA!,.. Eres un copión –le grita él cuando se le acerca Appa y le bufa y todos ríen de felicidad._

_Pasa la Tarde llega la noche todos se estaban despidiendo cuando_

_-¡Aang!, para informarte que dentro de dos-meses es la reunión anual y ahora será en Ba Sing Se-le informa Zuko_

_Aang le sonríe el todavía trae a Kya como Zuko a Honora_

_-bien no nos despedimos nos vemos dentro de dos- meses-le informa Zuko se despiden cuando,.._

_-¡Adios!,..¡Bebe!—le grita Honora_

_Kya con su manita le dice Adiós, llega Hakoda la abraza y le besa _

_-también nos vemos dentro de dos-meses-les dice Hakoda_

_-si nos vemos nuevamente,..¡Kya!,.. Dile adiós tu abuelito—le dice Aang y ella les dice adiós con su manita_

_Se despiden todos Aang recuesta a Kya en su cunita mientras Katara le quita el vestidito y le cambia el pañal cuando Aang abraza a Katara, ella también lo abraza_

_-¡Katara!,..Yo,…-le dice ella le pone un dedo en su boca_

_-SsHh,..¡Aang!,.. Ya es tarde es mejor irnos a dormir_

_Aang sonríe—tienes razón, vamos a dormir-le dicen se acuestan el la abraza, ella le tome sus manos—las extrañe,..¡Katara!, a ti y a nuestra bebe_

_Katara se voltea le agarra su rostro y le da un ligero beso en sus labios y con una sonrisa—nostras también te extrañamos—le dice y nuevamente le da otro besos en sus labios., Aang sonríe y se abrazan cuando- ¿entonces mi hermano tenia nauseas, vomito y mareo?-le pegunta ella, Aang se sorprende _

_-si Katara,..¿Porque me lo preguntas? _

_Katara le sonríe—sabes que Kya va tener un primito_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué dices?,.. Un primito y de quien—le pregunta a ella, Katara le sonríe que se le acerca a su oído _

_-¡no lo adivinas!-le dice ella, Aang abre sus ojos, sonríe pero hace mueca_

_-¡SOKKA!_

_Katara asiente—si ¡el! Y Suki_

_-¡Katara!_

_-Mmm,..Si,..¡Aang!_

_Aang se le acerca—que te parece si nuevamente lo intentamos_

_Katara se le acerca y le sonríe y le da un ligero beso en sus labios_

_-eso es un,..¡Si!-le dice el_

_Katara solamente le sonríe y lo besa._

_**Ciudad Republica, Casa de Sokka**_

_Sokka y Suki estaban entrando en su habitación cuando,.._

_-¡Sokka!_

_Sokka sonrie se le acerca a Suki y le sonríe-¡Sí!,..¡Suki!_

_Suki suspira se le acerca a su oído cuando,..¡Vas a ser!,… ¡PAPA!-le dice con una gran sonrisa_

_Sokka abre sus ojos que se desmaya él.-¡SOKKA!-grita Suki cuando tocan a su puerta, ella abre cuando_

_-¡Hija!,..¿Que paso?-le pregunta Hakoda_

_Suki suspira, Gran-Gran se ríe cuando Sokka reacciona_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Que?,..¿Paso?-les pregunta cuando voltea a verlos y nuevamente se desmaya_

_-¡Suki!,..¡Hija!,.. Que le dijiste a mi hijo—le dice Hakoda_

_Suki molesta—solamente le dije que va ser,..¡Padre!-le dice a Hakoda y el también de desmaya, Gran-Gran se carcajea_

_-¡Hija!,.. Así Paso cuando Kya les dijo que estaba ¡embarazada! De Sokka-le dice ella, Suki suspira y espera que ambos reaccionen._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang y Katara estaba entre beso y beso cuando escuchan que gritan,…._

_-¡PAPI!,… ¡PAPI!_

_Ellos se separan que sonríen_

_-¿te habla tu hija?_

_Aang sonríe y arque su ceja—también es tu,..¡Hija!_

_Katara sonríe y le un beso en sus labios—claro que lo ¡es!, pero ahora te toca a ti cuidarla_

_Aang sonríe sale de la cama va a la habitación de Kya cuando ella esta que grita_

_-¡Papi!, ¡papi!, ¡Papi!_

_Aang suspira—que pasa mi pequeño, ¡amor!—le dice la carga y ella sonríe cuando nuevamente le dice—PAPI-el sonríe ven vamos a la cama con Mami_

_Cuando llegan_

_-¡te la trajiste!-le dice Katara, Aang sonríe se recuestan junto con Katara cuando nuevamente Kya grita_

_-¡Yi!,..¡Yi!,..¡Yi!,…. —Aang suspira.-¡KATARA!-le habla._

_Katara se levanta –Ya Kya, es hora de dormir, mañana tu papi te va a dar un paseo en ¡Appa!-le dice a la niña ella grita de risa y se queda dormida, Aang se sorprende_

_-entonces Yi, Yi, es que le habla a ¡Appa!-le dice Aang_

_Katara le sonríe y le da un ligero beso en sus labios—si,… y no se te olvide del paseo porque no dejara de gritar—ella le dice, Aang sonríe y le da un beso a Kya en su cabecita que sonríe el y las abraza para dar bienvenida al sueño._

_***Bueno aquí va otro capítulo espero que les allá sido de su agrado**_

_***espero sus mensajes**_

_***me gustaría sabes si los "lemon", están bien o están algo,… "feos", me gustaría su opinión**_

_***nota, si abra bebe, pero será en unos capítulos adelante, deseo que Kya, nuestra bebe, este un poco grandecita antes de (hacer al bebe)**_

_***Y mil, Mil gracias a todos Ustedes, GRACIAS.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Deseo a agradecer a las hermosas personas que me han comentado.**_

_**Y gracias de antemano por su apoyo deseo en realidad que sea un poco de todo, claro no llegando a lo vulgar y feo de las escenas.**_

_***Sarai**_

_***Mitzka Avatar, sabes esa serie me encanta**_

_***Jezreel Hernande**_

_***Katara que te parece para cuando tenga los dos años.**_

_***Jadena**_

_Habían pasado los días:_

_**Tribu del Agua del Norte:**_

_Los reyes estaban esperando a Yada cuando ella llega_

_-¿Qué les ofrece sus majestades?_

_-¡Yada!,.. Por favor siéntate—le dice la reina_

_-¡Yada!, estamos mi esposa y Yo muy agradecidos por tu ayuda y deseamos. Más bien te pedimos que te vayas de la tribu para que empiezas una nueva vida, claro nosotros te recompensaremos por tu ayuda._

_Yada abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,.. Reyes estoy feliz aquí y ser la niñera del ¡príncipe!_

_El rey Arnook suspira—Te entendernos Yada pero, comprende Hanh está aquí con su esposa que es prima de mi esposa y es incomodo para ¡ti!, aparte mi hijo, ya no te necesita-le dice el Rey_

_-Si Yada como dice Arnook estamos muy agradecidos, te compensaremos por este tiempo que nos has ayudado, vivirás bien, podrás irte a donde tú quieras y rehacer tu vida, que olvides tu tristeza por la pérdida de tu niña y la traición de Hanh-le dice la reina, Yada suspira y acepta ella sale para ser su maleta, cuando,…_

_-¡su alteza!, cava de llegar este mensaje para usted—le dice un sirviente y se lo entrega al rey él lo haber cuando sonríe el_

_-¿Qué es cariño?-le pregunta la reina_

_-¿querida?, nos invitan a la reunión anual de naciones que se efectuara en la ciudad capital del reino tierra en la ciudad de Ba Sing Se-le dice él y ella sonríe_

_-¿vamos a ir?-le pregunta ella_

_El rey sonríe—Si vamos y así todo el mundo conocerá a nuestro,..¡Hijo!-le dice a la reina y se hacen los preparativos para su salida a Ba Sing Se._

_Yada sale los reyes le dieron bastante dinero para que viviera bien sale de la tribu llega a la embarcación cuando,.._

_-¿adonde,..Yada?-le pregunta_

_Yada suspira y con tristeza—a cualquier lugar lejos de aquí-ella le dice_

_-¿tengo hacia ciudad republica?_

_-está bien,…-ella dice toma el boleto y sale para hacer una nueva vida._

_Mientras,…._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Katara estaba con Kya dándole de comer_

_-¡haber Kya come!_

_-¡NO!-le grita_

_-haber mi amor,..¡Comer!_

_-¡NO!,..YI,..YI,..—le grita_

_Katara suspira cuando se escucha un rugido_

_-Yi,..Yi,..Papi,..Yi,..Yi—grita Kya al escuchar el rugido de Appa y queriéndose bajar de su sillita., Katara suspira la baja la carga para ir al encuentro de Aang cuando_

_-¡PAPI!,..Yi, Yi—le grita Kya, Katara la baja y ella da unos pasos hacia Aang y sonríe de oreja a oreja al ver quien viene a recibirlo_

_-¡Mi bebe!,.. -le grita Aang y Kya grita más_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Yi!,..¡Yi!,.._

_Aang la carga y le besa su mejilla cuando ella llora queriéndose ir con Appa_

_Katara se acerca y ellos se dan un ligero beso-¡Kya!, mi amor al rato tu Papi te lleva dar un paso ahorita tienes que ¡comer!-le dice ella, Aang se da cuenta_

_-¡si mi bebe!, sabes vamos a comer y al ratito damos un paso—le dice a Kya ella lo mira y le hace puchero Aang también le hace que ella se ríe_

_Katara suspira—bien vamos a comer_

_Aang había sentado a Kya en su sillita cuando,.._

_-¡papi!,..¡Yi!,..¡Yi!-_

_Aang sonríe—si mi bebe, al rato vamos al yi,..Yi,..-le dice el -¿abre tu boquita?-nuevamente le dice _

_Kya sonríe abre su boquita para comer y entre risa grita—Yi,..Yi_

_-¿ese milagro que viniste a comer?-_

_Aang sonríe—cariño acuérdate que mañana nos vamos a Ba Sing Se_

_Katara se sorprende-¿Qué ya mañana?,..¿Dime Sokka, Suki y Toph nos van a acompañar?_

_Aang sonríe se le acerca a Katara y le da un beso -¡No!_

_Katara sonríe-¿y eso?_

_-ya sabes desde que se entero que va ser ¡Padre!, según el todo le da ascos y por todo se marea, que no se quiere ir con nosotros por no marearse y Toph se va ir con ellos-le dice Aang con una gran sonrisa y se acerca más a Katara_

_Katara sonríe-¿conque solamente nosotros?,..¡Verdad!_

_Aang la abraza- si, cariño podemos ir ajusto sin quejas y hacer unas paradas largas ya sabes que el reino tierra tiene unas hermosas lagos, cascados –le da un ligero beso en sus labios—y podemos practicar el agua-control y acuérdate cuando practicábamos lo hacíamos en ropa ¡interior!-le dice dándole otro beso, Katara sonríe-¿y Kya?_

_Aang sonríe y se rasca la cabeza cuando voltea a verla y ella le sonríe, la saca de su sillita—bueno, cariño le enseñaremos el ¿agua-control?, ¿imagínate solamente los tres solos?-le dice a Katara le sonríe pasa sus brazos por su cuello le da un ligero besos en sus labios y al separarse_

_-me parece,..¡Perfecto!_

_Aang sonríe que grita de alegría—si mi bebe, Mami, Tu y Yo un viaje en Appa—le dice a Kya y le da un beso en su mejilla que la niña sonríe y abraza a su padre cuando_

_-¡Yi!,..¡Yi!_

_Aang y Katara se ríen—Si,..¡Kya!,.. Iremos en Yi,..Yi—ambos le dice cuando— ¡MO!—nuevamente les dice_

_-si mi amor,.. También Mo-le dice Katara y la niña se ríe más cuando_

_-¡Katara!,..¡Mírala!,.. ¿Tiene más dientitos?-le dice Aang viéndola bien cuando ella mostro sus dientes en una sonrisa_

_Katara suspira—Si, y espero que no me pida que le de pecho-ella le dice_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué pasa cariño?-le pregunta y sienta a Kya en sus piernas._

_-Aang,.. Lo que pasa,… que últimamente me están doliendo mucho mis pechos, que según Shamma, debo de sacarme la leche y ponerlo en un biberón y dárselo a Kya, pero ella no lo quiere, solamente quiere cuando le doy té, para que pueda ¡dormir!-le dice suspirando_

_Aang la abraza y preocupado-cariño vamos a ver al médico para que te cheque_

_-¡pero!,..¡Aang!,.. No puedo, tengo que prepara para el viaje de mañana-_

_Aang la abraza mas-¡Cariño!, primero están tu y nuestra hija si mañana no salimos no pasa nada, aparte Yo te ayudo para preparar para nuestro viaje-le dice él y Katara suspira_

_-bien, bien, deja cambiar a Kya y cambiarle el Pañal-_

_Aang sonríe le da un ligero beso en sus labios—bien deja sacar a Appa cuando Kya grita—Yi,..Yi—ellos sonríe._

_Aang sale para preparar a Appa, mientras Katara cambia a Kya_

_-¡Aang!—le hablan y el voltea a ver quién es_

_-¿Qué pasa Yamel?_

_-me comento Shani que vas a salir-_

_-Si, mañana partimos al reino tierra y no sé cuantos días estaremos,..¿Porque me preguntas?_

_-¡Aang!, lo que pasa que quisiera pedirte si puedo traer a mi Madre a vivir aquí_

_Aang le sonríe-¡Yamel!, claro que la puedes traer a vivir aquí, esta también es tu Isla_

_Yamel le sonríe—Gracias por tu comprensión-le dice él y sale._

_Viene Katara con la niña cuando ella grita-¡Yi!,..¡Yi!-le dice toda feliz, Aang sonríe que extiende sus brazos para cargarla._

_-si mi amor vamos en Appa-le dice Aang, se suben ellos van el la cabeza cuando Kya grita_

_-Yi,..Yi-le dice y como Appa entendiera sale volando, la niña grita de alegría feliz._

_**Hospital General del Ciudad Republica.**_

_Ellos habían llegado, estaban en una salita cuando_

_-¡Avatar!,.. ¡Maestra Katara!,.. Pasen por favor_

_Ellos sonríe—Gracias Jenny-le dice Katara_

_El Doctor Lon les sonríe de oreja a oreja-¿a qué se debe el honor que estén aquí?, no me digan que la pequeña está enferma_

_Katara se sorprende-¡no!,.. Lo que pasa-suspira- que todavía tengo leche en mis pechos y me están doliendo mucho, me lo he sacado, para dárselo a la niña pero ella no lo quiere en el biberón todavía quiere que le de ¡pecho!, y como ya tiene dientes a veces me lastima—le dice ella, Aang la abraza_

_-Mmm Ya veo, -les dice el Doctor Lon- ¿se lo da rebajado o así como sale de sus pecho?, —le pregunta el_

_Katara se sorprende-¡directo!_

_-creo que necesita que lo rebaje con agua de arroz, para haber si así ella lo quiere-le dice el Doctor_

_-¿Por qué lo tiene que rebajar?—le pregunta Aang_

_-lo que pasa que la leche esta espesa y cuando le da el té es mas liquida que puede que sea ¿eso?, que le de asco,..¿Verdad?_

_Katara se sorprende—Si, le da asco y se queja que no quiere el biberón con la leche, pero cuando se lo doy con el té esta gustosa_

_-es normal que eso les suceda a las mujeres que amamantan y en verdad, Maestra Katara, la felicito porque muchas mujeres ya no desean darle pechos a sus hijos cuando ellos tiene dientes, porque a veces ellos sin querer las lastimas-le dice el Doctor, Katara sonríe, Aang sonríe y le da un beso a Kya cuando_

_-Yi!,..Yi-ella dice y ellos se ríen_

_-¡bien!,.. ¿Saben también hay unos masajes para que le baja más leche?-les pregunta el Doctor Lon_

_Katara se sorprende-¿eso Yo no lo sabía?-ella le pregunta, el Doctor Lon sonríe le saca un maniquí y le muestra_

_-¡esto Avatar usted le puede ayudar!-le dice a el, y Aang se sorprende_

_-¿Cómo?_

_El Doctor sonríe—bien empieza con un ligero masaje por la espalda, con sus manos va acercándose hacia sus pechos, sin tocar los pezones en este momento usted Maestra Katara sentirá que se le viene la "leche" y con este aparatito que llama ¡saca leche!, se lo pone lo succiona y le sale la leche, tiene que tener listos los biberones porque es un biberón por pecho, hágalo así por una semana y vera que poco a poco saldrá su leche, la niña ya pasa del año y ya va siendo hora que Ya no le da pecho y en verdad la niña ha sido un milagro de supervivencia, -les dice con una sonrisa._

_Aang y Katara sonríe y ambos abraza a Kya que le dan un beso en sus mejillas_

_-si en verdad ella es un milagro—Dice Katara_

_Aang sonríe—es nuestro milagro de ¡amor!_

_-bien, los espero el próximo mes para el chequeo de la niña y para ver como sigue y para cualquier cosa venga antes –es dice él cuando- ¡Avatar!,.. No se sorprenda que con el masaje usted tenga una erección-le dice el Doctor, Aang se sonroja cuando Katara le quita a Kya y ella le arque su ceja, el Doctor solamente les sonríe- ¡A! ¿Otra cosa han pensado en tener otro bebe?-les pregunta a ellos se sientan que suspiran _

_-en realidad lo hemos intentado,… pero ¡Nada!-le dice Aang_

_El Doctor sonríe—bien,..¿Se siguen cuidando?_

_Aang y Katara se sorprende -¡No!,.. En realidad, hace mucho que deje de cuidarme—le dice Katara_

_-bien bien entonces será de ¡tiempo!, ya ven a su Hermano y Cuñada ellos ya están embarazados-les dice el Doctor Lon con una gran sonrisa._

_Katara sonríe y Aang suspira que hace mueca_

_El Doctor Lon les sonríe—saben creo que ellos van a tener,.. Un,.. ¡Niño!_

_-¡NIÑO!-les dice ellos_

_-y sabe por casualidad si este ¡Kamm!,.. Va tener,.. ¿Niño?-Aang le pregunta_

_Katara se sorprende, el Doctor suspira—les voy a confesado pero creo que ¡No!, pienso que tendrá otra ¡niña!, claro a Kamm ni a su esposa les he comentado porque en realidad nunca me ha gustado decir hasta tener al bebe en los brazos._

_-¿Por qué Avatar?,.. Desea un ¡niño!_

_Aang sonríe y se rasca la cabeza—en realidad deseo otra ¡niña!_

_El Doctor sonríe—si es así cuando la tenga me tendrá que decir como lo hicieron para ser la,..¡Niña!-les dice el., Ambos se sonrojan y salen de ahí._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Ellos ya habían llegado Kya se quedo dormida Aang la traían en su brazos llegan a su casa Aang deja a Kya en su cunita cuando ella despierta y se queja, Aang la arrulla para que siga dormida, que le da su toga, su muñeca y peluche y ella los agarra se acomoda y sigue durmiendo., Katara sale en camisón directo hacia su cocina para hacer la cena, Aang llega la abraza por detrás_

_-¿deseas que te de un mensaje?,..¡Cariño!_

_Katara sonríe.-¿Qué te parece al rato?,.. Tengo que hacer la cena—le dice ella, Aang la voltea y la abraza hacia él y le hace puchero_

_-¡Cariño!,.. Mejor vamos a la cama de una vez-le dice dándole un beso- Katara le sonríe se separan le pone las manos en su pecho_

_-¡Aang!,.. Tengo hacer la cena,…Kya al rato despierta y va a tener, ¡Hambre!-le dice, Aang suspira que le da un ligero beso_

_-tienes razón,..Katara, bueno si es así deja ayudarte_

_Katara sonríe y acepta, hacen la cena cuando escucha que les hablan_

_-¡Papi!,… ¡Mami!,…. ¡Mami!,… ¡Papi!,…-les grita Kya, ellos sonríe Aang sale de la cocina y se dirige hacia la habitación de la niña que esta de grito-¡Papi!...¡Papi!,…¡Mami!,…_

_Aang entra cuando Kya lo mira nuevamente grita-¡Papi!-le grita con una gran sonrisa, Aang sonríe la saca de su cunita y ella la abraza- ¡Papi!,..¡Papi!—le dice nuevamente_

_-¿Qué paso mi pequeño amor?-le pregunta él y ella le sonríe-vamos a comer le dice, sale de ahí llegan a la cocina la sienta en la sillita y se disponen a cenar, Aang le está dando a Kya su cena cuando_

_-¡Aang!,..¿Siempre nos vamos mañana?-le pregunta Katara_

_Aang voltea y le sonríe—si cariño mañana nos vamos, ya sabes domas llevamos lo necesario y al llegar a Ba Sing Se si nos falta algo ¿lo compramos?_

_-bien si es así, primero que hare es echar muchos pañales, y un par de cambio de ropa para Kya. —le dice ella _

_-¡cariño!, no se te olvide su toga, su muñeca y su peluche, el que tanto le gusta el de la sonaja-le dice Aang_

_-¡Aang!, es mucho lo que llevaremos-le dice ella cuando_

_-¡Mo!-dice Kya, ellos se ríen-Si Kya ¡Mo!-le dice Katara, terminan de cenar, Aang le ayuda a limpiar, mientras Katara le cambia el pañal a la niña, la pone en su cunita, ella hace una maleta donde va poniendo los pañales, varios cambios de ropa para Kya cuando, le grita Aang, ella sale y al llegar la cocina-Si,..¿Cariño?—le pegunta ella_

_-¡Katara!,.. Creo que esta ya esta lo que pusiste ha cocer._

_Katara sonríe lo apaga y lo deja a un lado para que se enfrié cuando Aang hace mueca- ¿Qué es?—le pregunta el._

_-¡Aang!,.. Es Agua de arroz_

_-¿Qué?,… es ¿agua de arroz?,.. Pero huele bien feo,… ¡Katara!,.. No se te vaya a ocurrir darle eso a mí,..¡Hija!,.. No se nos vaya a enfermar de su pancita_

_Katara suspira-¡Aang!,.. Así huele, al rato que se enfría y lo pruebes sabrás que sabe rico_

_Aang sonríe -¿entonces me darás,..¡Pecho!?_

_-¡AANG!-le grita sonrojada_

_Aang la abraza—Entonces,..Que,..¿Te doy el masaje?-le dice dándole un beso, Katara se pone roja cuando….._

_-¡MAMI!,… ¡MAMI!—escucha que le grita Kya, Katara suspira- deja ir a verla—le dice._

_Ambos van cuando entran Kya esta parada y gritando- ¡MAMI!... ¡MAMI!_

_Katara la saca y ella quiere su pecho, ella se sienta en el silloncito_

_-bebe, no vayas a lastimar a ¡Mami!-Aang le dice, ella voltea a verlo y le hace cara de puchero queriendo llorar cuando Katara la acuna a su pecho_

_-no llores mi amor, no le hagas caso a tu Papi—Katara le dice y voltea a ver a Aang, el se la quita y también la acuna en su pecho_

_-mi,..¡Amor!,.. No llores, sabes que no te regañaba—le dice cuando Kya voltea a verlo con cara de puchero y le dice- ¡No!_

_Aang sonríe y le besa su frente-¡No!—le dice él y Kya sonríe de alegría cuando ella bostece, Katara se la pide y ella le da pecho, ella se queda dormida, y la recuesta en su cunita, ambos salen y se dirigen hacia su habitación _

_-¡Cariño!,….-le habla Katara- ¿ahora si me puedes dar el masaje?-le dice ella Aang se voltea sonrojado cuando,.._

_-espérame déjame quitarme la ropa—le dice él, Katara sonríe cuando delante de ella se quita su ropa para dejarse solo la interior, acomoda la cama, pone cojines en su respaldo se sienta cuando el extiende sus brazos—ahora si amorcito,.. Ven,.. Para darle tu masaje-le dice él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Katara sonríe que delante de él, se quita su bata, Aang abre sus ojos cuando la mira que esta totalmente desnuda, ella se sienta, pone su espalda casi pegada en el pecho de Aang cuando empieza a masajear su, espalda_

_-¡guau!,.. Mi maestro,.. En verdad,..¡Avatar!,.. Tienes unas manos—le dice ella cuando siente que las manos de Aang se van acercando hacia sus pecho, ella se siente relajada, Aang la hace que este hacia más hacia él, cuando ella siente algo, sonríe-¡MAESTRO!-le dice en tono lujurioso, Aang sonríe y se le acerca su oído._

_-¡Lon!,.. Tenía razón-le dice, Katara sonríe se le pega más hacia su espalda siente el bulto de Aang en su espalda, con el masaje Katara se esta relajando cuando ella siente_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¡Detente!,.. se me está saliendo la,..¡Leche!- ella le dice, sale de la cama corre directo hacia su baño esta con el saca leche-¡Aang!,..¿Tráeme los biberones?—le grita_

_Aang se sorprende a la repentina salida de Katara de la cama se mira sus mano cuando las huele sonríe de oreja a oreja-¡Katara!,.. huelen a ¡vainilla!—le grita él, sale de su habitación va por los biberones se los lleva a Katara entra al baño cuando la mira que tiene el saca leche en su pecho le pasa un bibieron cuando se da cuenta que casi lo llena, mira en el otro que también quedo lleno-¡cariño!,.. En verdad todavía tienes mucha leche_

_Katara se voltea y sonríe –si y gracias a ti, ya no me duele-le da un beso en su mejilla y regresa a la cama., Aang se voltea y al llegar a la cama le hace puchero_

_-¿Qué ya no hay nada, de nada?-le pregunta el, Katara sonríe con sus brazos lo atrae se le acerca al oído_

_-¿Qué te parece si seguimos con lo que dejamos pendiente?-le pregunta ella y le da un beso, Aang le responde se acerca a ella y la abraza al separarse se quita su ropa interior Katara lo mira que se sonroja-_

_-¡guau!,.. Mi maestro_

_Aang le sonríe de orgullo—la abraza, Katara le sonríe al sentir su erección cuando Aang se le acerca su oído—cuando estoy cerca de ti, así me pongo—le dice y la besa., Katara responde a su beso un beso despacio poco a poco luchando por el dominio de sus bocas, saboreando el pacer del beso, al separarse, la abraza mas, Katara abre mas sus piernas, Aang se acomoda, cuando el entra en ella, Katara arque su espada hacia atrás, Aang pone su frente en su hombro, una su sus manos baja lentamente de su espalda hacia su cintura, mientras le va plantando besos por su cuello, por su clavícula, bajando lentamente hacia sus pechos y como su niña abre sus boca para deleitarse el placer de saborearlos, Katara al sentir la boca de Aang en uno de sus pecho da un suspiro, se muerde su labio siente la pasión de Aang sobre ella., Aang sale de su pecho y sigue con la otra hace lo mismo, siente las manos de Katara por su cabeza y un ligero masaje hacia su espalda, al terminar de deleitarse del placer de sus pechos, sigue bajando hacia su ombligo, Katara suspira más que empieza a correar su nombre_

_-¡Aa nn gg!,….¡Aaa nnn ggg!—correa y suspirando mas dice su nombre_

_Aang sonríe que sube y la da un beso en su cuello, la abraza más hacia él y con su cadera hace un empuje, el suspira y sonríe mas cuando Katara arque su columna hacia atrás, el empuja más que -¡Kaa taa raa!,-le habla_

_Katara se muerde su labio-Mmm,… Siii,..¡Aang!-le dice cuando nuevamente Aang le da otro beso en su cuello_

_-te necesito,…..—le dice Aang_

_Katara sonríe con sus manos agarra su rostro y lo besa, ella sube sus piernas, para que Aang tenga más acceso hacia ella, y lo ayuda para que empuje mas., Aang la agarra de sus cintura, rompe el beso y empieza a empujar, empuja más, que Katara lo agarra de sus brazos y empieza animarlo_

_-¡Siiii!,.. Así,.. Mi,..¡Maestro!,.. Mas,.. Mas,… rápido,… ¡Aaanngggggg!,….-le dice_

_Aang sonríe arque su espalda hacia a tras-Si,.. Katara,… Así,…. Más relajada,… la anima_

_Katara se relaja siente la pasión de la lujuria en ella que no le queda que gritarle a Aang que está llegando,… Aang sonríete, que también está llegando cuando se deja caer arriba de ella, pone su frente en su hombro siente él, el abrazo de Katara que sonríe la abraza y la da un beso en su cuello cuando_

_-¡Aanngg!—le dice Katara entrecortada su voz y su respiración acelerada_

_Aang sonríe, que se acomoda hacia el otro hombro que da un empujón, Katara le sonríe, ella abre sus ojos que le da un ligero besos en sus labios, y ella le pasa sus brazos por su cuello y al mirarse_

_-¿Qué no habrá otra ronda?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang le sonríe y le da un beso- ¿conque otra ronda?-le dice dándole otro empuje, Katara le sonríe lo atrae hacia él, cuando Aang hace que giren, Katara le grita que ambos sonríe, ella está arriba de el, Katara se acomoda cuando Aang la toma de su rosto se besan, ella pone sus manos en su pecho, ambos sonriendo, ella se empieza a mover, al separarse Aang pone sus manos atrás de su cuello y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-y bien,.. Si Fu,…. Mi Diosa hazme lo que quieras soy tu humilde esclavo-le dice él, Katara sonríe que se levanta se acomoda_

_-¡Bien!,..Bien,..¡Avatar!,…. Vamos a ver si no,… ¡¿gritas?!-le pregunta ella., Aang sonríe que cierra sus ojos, Katara se empieza a Mover, cuando Aang siente besos en su pecho, las manos de ella por su pecho acariciándolo que empieza a morder sus labios para no gritar, para que ella no se dé cuenta que está ganando cuando siente que Katara empieza a brincar, abre sus ojos que la toma de su cintura_

_-¡KATARA!,… ¡KATARA!,… Estoy que exploto-le grita_

_Katara sonriente-¡Explota!,….¡Avatar!,…..-le grita ella._

_Katara brinca más que arque su columna hacia atrás cuando ambos gritan sus nombres y de un solo ella sale de él, Aang abre sus ojos, su respiración se va controlando, sudado que se lleva su mano hacia su frente voltea a verla y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-¡Mi,.. Diosa!,… eres,….._

_Katara le sonríe de orgullo que la da un ligero beso—bien,.. ¡Avatar!... ¿que te pareció?_

_Aang sonríe cuando arque su ceja-¿Quién te enseño?—le pregunta serio._

_Katara se carcajea- ¡Cariño!,.. Me lo preguntas a ¡mi!,… Yo debería preguntarte de donde sacaste esa maña de los "¿dedos?"-le pregunta ella cuando Aang se sonroja y al verla_

_-¡no me digas!-le dice seria._

_Aang sonríe que la abraza y con un beso en sus labio- sabes que te amo._

_Katara lo abraza- ¡Te amo!,.. Mi niño tontorrón—le dice y ambos sonríen y dan bienvenida al sueño._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_Aang despierta da un gran bostezo que sonríe, voltea a ver y Katara sigue dormida, se le acerca la abraza, cuando le da un beso en su hombro cuando, Katara sonríe, se acomoda agarra las manos de Aang, cuando siente, abre sus ojos, que sonríe se sonroja nuevamente siente otro beso de Aang en su hombro las manos de el, una en uno de su pecho acariciándole, la otra bajando hacia su intimidad_

_-¡Aa nn gg!-le habla_

_-¡Ka t ara!-le habla cerca de su oido_

_Katara sonríe- ¡Si!-_

_Aang la voltea y la besa un beso dulce tierno, al separarse se miran y ambos sonríe, el se acomoda arriba de ella, Katara sonríe, que lo abraza_

_-¿Qué pasa,…Aang?_

_Aang sonríe le da un beso y entre beso, beso,…Te Amo_

_Katara sonríe en sus labios-Te amor—ella le dice ambos sonríe. Aang le empieza a acariciar, sus brazos, una de sus manos en su pierna, están entre beso, beso, Aang adentro de ella, Katara rompiendo el besos, suspirando, mordiéndose sus labios por las caricias y besos de Aang, cuando empieza a correar su nombre_

_-¡Aanngg,…!,…. ¡Aa nn gg!,…._

_-Mmm,…. ¡Si!,… ¡Katara!_

_Aumenta más el deseo ella por el_

_-¡Aang!,..Por favor,…_

_Aang sonríe le agarra su rostro hace que me miren-no me tienes que pedir, solamente dime y lo haré—le dice a Katara y sonríe_

_-bien—le dice suspirando—bien,.. Mi Maestro_

_Aang sonríe, que empieza a moverse, poco a poco, Katara la abraza pasa sus manos hacia su espalda, el se agarra de las sabanas, que empieza a moverse más, mas intenso, que hace que Katara arquea su columna hacia atrás, él le besa su cuello, su clavícula, baja su cabeza, dándole besos en sus pechos, ella pasa sus manos y las pone en el hombro de Aang., cuando empieza la lujuria de su pasión se mueva mas, que Katara le indica que está llegando a su pasión, Aang arque su columna para penetrarla más, que hace que Katara grita, cuando el grita su nombre y sudado se deja caer en el pecho de ella., Katara pasa sus manos en su cabeza, Aang la levanta que sonríe que se le acerca y le da un ligero beso en sus labios y se deja caer en su hombro, Katara se ríe, Aang arque su ceja_

_-¿Qué pasa?, de que te ríe-le pregunta serio_

_Katara se voltea le da un ligero beso—lo que pasa, que me acorde cuando estábamos en el templo_

_Aang sonríe y le da un beso y al separase-¿te gustaría que después de ir a Ba Sing Se?,.. Fuéramos al templo del aire del sur_

_Katara sonríe—seria hermoso volver a ir—le dice y le da un beso y al separarse—a Kya la concebimos ¿ahí?_

_Aang abre sus ojos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreje y entre beso y beso-Me,..Pa,.. Re,..Ce,.. ¡Perfecto!,..¡Amorcito!-le dice la abraza mas cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.. Necesitamos un baño, al rato Kya despierta y hay que estar prepararnos para irnos—le dice Katara_

_Aang sonríe, con su aire control avienta las sabanas, sale de Katara la carga de marcha nupcial para irse a su baño, para bañarse juntos._

_Terminan de bañarse cuando ellos se están cambiando._

_En la habitación de Kya:_

_Kya despierta cuando - ¡Mami!,..¡Mami!,…-le habla-¡Papi!,.. ¡Papi!—le habla y ellos no salen cuando ella se quita sus sabanita, se sienta, se lleva su manita a su cabello, se levanta cuando pone en una espina su peluche y arriba de el la muñeca, cuando ella se sube arriba de ella para esta alta para alcanzar el barandal de la cuna para "salir",… cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?—le pregunta Aang cuando ella ve que se sorprende y_

_Ve a Katara que sale el, va detrás de ella, se dirige a la habitación de Kya cuando,..¡Kya!—le grita Katara., Aang corre cuando la ve que trae a la niña_

_-¿Qué paso?-le pregunta asustado_

_-¡Aang!,.. Sabes que estaba que se quería salir de la ¡cuna!-le dice Katara cuando-¡Amor!,..Que tienes te pudiste caer—le dice a la niña y ella llora por el regaño cuando_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Papi!—le habla a Aang, el se la quita la niña pone su cabeza en sus hombro que sigue llorando, el la tranquiliza_

_-deja prepararle el biberón para ver si lo quiere –le dice Katara_

_Aang se queda con ella, se sienta en el silloncito cuando él hace que se mire- ¿Qué paso?,.. Mi bebe—le pregunta a Kya, ella le pone cara de puchero cuando le indica ella con su dedo su cunita, Aang observa ve cuando en una esquita tiene su peluche, arriba del peluche su muñeca el al ver se sorprende - ¿Qué mi bebe, te querías salir de tu cunita?—le pregunta a Kya_

_Ella voltea a verlo y con una sonrisa que muestra sus dientes-Si—le dice ella_

_Aang sonríe le da un beso en su frente cuando viene Katara con el biberón, el se da cuenta_

_-¡dámela cariño deja dársela!—le dice Aang, Kya ve el biberón que le hace gestos y no lo quiere, Katara suspira le quita el biberón_

_-¡Aang!, sabes ponla cuando tu le das el biberón cuando era más pequeña—le dice ella, Aang asiente, pone a Kya recostada en sus brazos, le da el biberón cuando ella abre sus boquita y lo acepta ella con una de sus manitas esta en el biberón y la otra esta en el rostro de Aang, el sonríe y le da un beso en su cabello, Katara sonríe-¿sabes deja hacer el desayuno mientras Kya termina su biberón?—le dice y ella sale cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,…-le habla Kya_

_-¡Mami ahorita viene mi bebe,.. Anda se buena mi bebe y tomate tu biberón—le dice Aang, Kya sonríe y sigue tomando su biberón._

_Kya termina de tomar su biberón Aang sonríe—Si mi bebe, te ¿gusto?- le dice y le da un beso en su mejilla se lleva a Kya a la cocina y la sienta en sus sillita_

_-¡cariño!,..Se tomo todo el biberón,.. Pobre de mi bebe,.. Tenía hambre—le dice Aang cuando Kya sonreí de alegría._

_Terminan de desayunar cuando,…_

_-¡cariño!,.. Deja prepara a Appa para irnos—le dice Aang, Katara Sonríe_

_-bien mientras tu preparas a Appa a Kya le doy un baño para irnos –le dice cuando_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Papi!-le grita Kya, Aang sonríe y la carga_

_-ahorita vengo mi bebe deja sacar a Appa para irnos—le dice Aang., Kya sonríe de alegría que grita-Yi,..Yi_

_-si mi bebe,..Yi,..Yi—le dice él y se la pasa a Katrara para que la bañe cuando_

_-Katara ahorita que saque a Appa vengo para llevarme las maletas—nuevamente dice Aang y sale._

_Mientras Katara esta bañando a Kya, Aang saca a Appa cuando siente que alguien viene que voltea a ver se sorprende que hace mueca_

_-¡Buenos días!,..¡Pies ligeros!,.. Listos para irnos_

_-¡Toph!,..¡Sokka!,..¡Suki!,.. ¿Pensé que se ya habían ido?—les pregunta _

_-¡Aang!,.. Lo que pasa –le dice Suki- disque este miedoso que es más seguro viajar en Appa_

_Aang hace mueca_

_-¿Qué es la verdad?,..¡Suki!,.. Estas embarazada y mi bebe debe de ir seguro—Sokka le dice arqueando su ceja_

_Aang sonríe y le pone una mano—ahora me entiendes, cuando tú me reclamabas porque no quería que Katara hiciera,..¡Nada!_

_Toph solamente se ríe—y bien,.. ¿Ya están las azucares?_

_Aang sonríe —Katara le está dando un baño a Kya_

_-y dime ¿ya comieron?—Sokka le pregunta_

_-¡Sokka!—le grita Suki, parece que no comiste_

_Toph se carcajea—se ve quien va a tener el bebe—ella dice cuando Sokka le da una cara de odio que mejor deciden entrar a la casa cuando_

_-¡Katara!,..¡Cariño!—le grita Aang que se dirige hacia la habitación de la Niña cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta Katara _

_-¡Cariño!,.. Veras-cuando lo interrumpe_

_-¡Princesita!,.. Ya están tú y la bebe ¡Azúcar!_

_-¿Qué?-grita Katara voltea a ver a Aang que suspira y hace mueca- ¡Aang!,.. No me digites_

_Aang se acerca—Lo sé cariño, lo sé, -le dice él cuando- ¡Yi!,..¡Yi!-Aang sonríe que saca a Kya de su cuna que le da un beso y sonríe—si mi bebe, ya nos vamos_

_Ellos salen cuando llegan a su cocina_

_-¡Sokka!—no tomes eso—le grita Katara_

_Sokka la mira deja la botella-¿Qué?,..¿Porque?,..¡Katara!,.. Huele rico y huele a ¡Vainilla!_

_-¡Sokka! es la leche de ¡Kya!—le dice Katara le quita la botella la pone en la canasta cuando Aang se ríe, Sokka arque su ceja_

_-porque te ríes—se queja Sokka_

_-¡Sokka!—Aang le dice se le acerca—esa leche es del pecho de tu hermana_

_Sokka se sorprende se sonroja-¿y tu como lo sabes?—le reclama_

_Toph solamente se carajea, Aang toma las canasta y se dirige hacia Appa, mientras el pasa a la niña a Katara para subir las maletas, las canastas y las cosas de los muchachos, ellos se suben Katara junto con los demás van en el lomo de Appa, Aang toma a Kya se sube a la cabeza de el cuando_

_-¡ahora si mi bebe di!—le dice a Kya cuando ella grita toda alegre- ¡Yi!,..¡Yi!._

_-a Ba Sing Se—grita Sokka y salen rumbo hacia allá._

_***y bien que les pareció esta capitulo, espero que les allá sido de su agrado.**_

_***mil gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen la persona más feliz de este mundo.**_

_***y espero sus mensajes.**_

_***Adiós. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Sarai.**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Jezreel Hernnde.**_

_***Jadena.- sabes hay una página en el Facebook que se llama la leyenda de Aang comics en español ahí encontraras todos los comics como toda la temporada 2-de Korra y varias cosas que a lo mejor te interesa.**_

_**En un lugar del Reino tierra:**_

_-de veras concejal,..¡Embarazado!,.. Si seguimos así nunca llegaremos a Ba Sing Se—se queja Toph cuando Sokka le da cara de odio, los demás de carcajean_

_-¡Suki!,.. A la otra que tengamos un ¡bebe!,… ¿tu tenderas los síntomas?—le dice Sokka _

_-¡Sokka!—le gritan ella._

_Cuando,…_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Papi!—_

_Aang sonríe- ¿Qué pasa mi bebe?—le pregunta a Kya cuando ella se talla sus ojitos y bostece_

_-¡Aang!,.. Quiero que hagas un corral para Kya con tu tierra control para recostarla mientras hacemos la cena—Katara le dice, el asiente., Hace el corral, Katara pone en el piso una manta Aang pone a Kya cuando ella nuevamente se queja, le pasan su toga, su peluche y su muñeca y su chupón cuando_

_-¡momo!—le habla Katara le da una manzana cuando-¿ya sabes que tienes que hacer?—le dice ella a momo, el se pone en una esquina del corral para que Kya lo vea, Kya sonríe agarra a momo se quita ella su chupón y se lo pone a momo en su boca cuando_

_-¡KATARA!,.. VEN A VER QUE HIZO TU HIJA—le grita Sokka asustado y sorprendido._

_Llegan Katara ve a Kya que tiene abrazado a momo y el tiene su chupón en su boca, ella suspira le quita el chupón a momo cuando Kya llora_

_-¡Mo!,..¡Mo!,… ¡Mo!—llora más cuando viene Aang asustado_

_-¿Qué paso?,.. ¿Que le hicieron a mi bebe?—les pregunta el, saca a Kya cuando ella esta de grito_

_-¡mo!,… ¡mo!—ella le indica a momo_

_Aang la recuesta la pone en su hombro y voltea a verlos -¿Qué le hicieron?—les pregunta nuevamente molesto_

_-¿Qué?, porque te enojas la hubieras visto que hizo tu hija, se quito su chupón y se lo dio a ¡momo!—le grita Sokka_

_-¡Sokka!,.. No seas dramático—le dice Katara_

_Kya se queda dormida Aang la mete en el corral cuando mira Sokka y este a su vez le hace cara_

_-¿Qué?,.. Porque te pones así—le reclama Sokka._

_Aang suspira y termina de hacer la tienda de campaña cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!,.. Ve a cenar—le dice Katara_

_Aang sonríe- ¿ya despertó Kya?—le pregunta cuando se escucha que le hablan y el sonríe, llega en donde esta Kya ella esta paradita y cuando lo mira grita mas_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Papi!,..—le grita toda alegre, Aang sonríe y la saca y se la lleva con los demás para comer, se sientan el la sienta en sus piernas cuando_

_-¡haber Kya!,.. ¿Abre tu boquita?—le pregunta Katara_

_Kya sonríe cuando, - ¡Mo! –le dice indicando su dedo_

_Katara sonríe—el esta ¿comiendo?_

_-¡Yi!,..¡Yi!—pregunta por Appa_

_Katara sonríe y Aang también le dice— ¡bebe!, el está comiendo—le dice a Kya cuando el bufa y Kya grita de alegría cuando_

_-¿Su?—Kya pegunta_

_-estoy comiendo mi amor—le dice Suki_

_-¿To?—Kya nuevamente pregunta_

_Katara suspira cuando—estoy comiendo bebe azúcar—le dice Toph cuando_

_-¡Papi!—ella le dice cuando_

_Katara hace mueca—mira tú Papi está comiendo—le dice a Kya cuando Katara le da de comer a Aang en su boca y la abre cuando_

_-¡Mmmm!... que rico ahora tu mi bebe—Aang le dice_

_Cuando,… ¡Mami!—Kya dice, ella se da la sopa cuando_

_-¿ahora te toca a ti?—Katara le pregunta Kya abre su boquita cuando_

_-¿Qué?... a tu Tío lo le preguntas—le dice Sokka molesto_

_-¡SOKKA!—le gritan_

_Katara suspira—haber mi amor come no le hagas caso a tu tío,.. Tragón—ella le dice a Kya, ella come y esta risueña feliz_

_-si mi bebe come—Aang le dice cuando Kya nuevamente le dice Papi el sonríe mas que le besa su cabeza_

_Ellos están cenando cuando,… ¿dime Katara utilizas a momo de niñera?—le pregunta Sokka_

_Katara voltea a verlo -¿Qué dices?—le pregunta Aang_

_-¡Sokka!—le di la manzana a momo, para que Kya lo vea, porque si no lo ve estará de grito—Katara le dice cuando el posa su cabeza en el vientre de Suki _

_-¡bebe!,.. Espero que no seas llorón ni gritón como tu ¡prima!—Sokka dice_

_-¡Sokka!—le gritan todos, el voltea a verlos_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿¡Es la verdad!?—les pregunta cuando ve que Kya tiene sus manitas en el cuello de Aang y todo risueña_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Papi!—le dice a Aang el le hace gestos y ella se ríe mas cuando_

_-¿Qué a tu mami no la quieres?—le pregunta Katara, Kya voltea a verla y de un brinco llega a Katara y con una sonrisa_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Mami!—le dice Kya ellas ponen sus frentes y Kya da un grito de risa_

_Katara la abraza-¿a quién habrá salido de traviesa?—ella le dice cuando Toph se carcajea cuando_

_-¿a quién ha de ser?,.. Sino a su ¡Padre!— y,… ¡Tío!, -Toph les dice Aang sonríe y se rasca la cabeza cuando_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Mami!—Kya se queja queriéndole abrir su blusa_

_-¡Kya!,.. Mi amor aquí no –ella le dice Kya se pone más necia _

_-¡Aang!,.. Ten a Kya deja ir para darle su biberón—le dice y agarra a la niña esta de un grito llorando_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Mami!—le grita_

_Aang la abraza y le susurra en su oído—ahorita viene mami, mi bebe—le dice cuando llega Katara_

_-¡Aang!,.. Calienta el biberón –le pide Katara, Aang lo agita y con su fuego control lo calienta, pone a Kya en sus brazos la recuesta y le da el biberón, ella una de sus manita está en su espalda la otra le agarra su toga_

_Kya termina su biberón cuando ella bostece, Aang le da un beso y tanto él como Katara se levantan y se dirigen hacia su tienda de campaña cuando_

_-¡buenas noches!—les dice y ellos responden., ellos entran Katara le cambia el pañal acomodan a Kya en medio de los dos, ella está dormida ellos se disponen a dormir.,_

_Aang despierta cuando no ve a Katara se trata de levantar cuando la mira, se levanta un poco se acerca a ella_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..¡Katara!—le pregunta Aang, Katara se sorprende cuando Aang se da cuenta que ella se está masajeando sus pechos-¡Amor!,..¿Porque no me hablaste para ayudarte?—le pregunta el, Katara suspira_

_-¡Aang!,… no quise despertarte—le dice a Aang el sonríe se acerca a Katara, hacia ella, que le empieza a masajear cuando se le acerca a su oído_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Creo que estoy en problemas?—le dice a Katara ella se sorprende que sonríe, saca el saca leche, se saca la leche de sus pechos, los pone en los biberones, se limpia sus pechos se voltea, Aang al verla pasa saliva, Katara se le acerca se quita sus pantalones, levanta su falda se quita su ropa interior, Aang al ver sonríe, Katara se acerca más, cuando ella le dice en su oído_

_-¿hazme el amor?—le dice a Aang el abre sus ojos_

_-¡Katara!—le dice sonrojado._

_Katara se le acerca le da un beso en sus labios, Aang reacciona se quita sus pantalones su ropa interior cuando acerca más a Katara, la abraza ella rompe el beso se muerde su boca que abraza mas a Aang, ella pasa sus piernas en su cintura Aang la toma de su trasero y la empuja más hacia él, Katara lo abraza más que ella se muerde su labio, Aang sonríe que la vuelve a empujar más hacia él, se vuelven a besar, se van moviendo, acariciándose sus cuerpos que ellos se ríen en sus bocas a la incómoda posición que están, porque ambos no desean que su niña despierte ni que sus amigos se den cuenta que ellos están haciendo el amor cuando se miran a los ojos Katara lo mira y le hace puchero_

_-¿Qué poquito?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe que le quita un mechón de su cabello y le da un ligero beso en sus labios—ya lo sé,..¡Amorcito!—le dice y le da otro beso—deja que lleguemos a Ba Sing Se y lo haremos todo la ¡noche!—le dice Aang_

_Katara sonríe cuando escuchan que Kya entre sueño les habla llorando, ellos se sorprende se acercan a ella cuando la niña despierta quejándose_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Papi!—les hablan_

_Ambos se le acercan y la abrazan—Ssshhh,.. ¡Duerme!,.. Mi amor,.. Duerme- ellos le dicen y se disponen a dormir. A lado de ella._

_**Ba Sing Se:**_

_Habían llegado se estaban bajando de Appa cuando_

_-¿Qué bueno que llegaron?—les pregunta cuando ellos se sorprende y sonríe_

_-¡Rey Kuei!—ellos les dice y se hacen una reverencia cuando_

_-¿Qué hermosa niña?—les pregunta él cuando se acerca y le acaricia su mejilla_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡Papi!,… -Kya se abraza de Aang de su cuello y se voltea, Aang sonríe_

_-mi amor es el Rey Kuei salúdalo—le dice Kya sigue sin voltear cuando viene el oso de rey_

_-¡princesa!,.. Mira mi ¡Oso!—le dice el rey a Kya cuando Aang también le dice Kya voltea y todo sonriente alegre grita que quiere agarrarlo, Bosco se acerca y se deja que Kya lo agarra cuando Aang la pone en el lomo del oso_

_-¡Yi!,..¡Yi!,… -ella les dice todos se ríen Aang la saca y la carga le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-mi bebe no es Appa, es Bosco el oso del rey—le dice cuando Kya grita_

_-yi,.. yi,.. –queriéndole nuevamente agarrar cuando_

_-¡buenas días!,.. ¡Avatar Aang!,..¡Maestra Katara!,.. ¡Bebe!,.. ¡Concejal Sokka!,..¡Señora Concejal!,.. ¡Jefa Toph!—le dice a ellos cuando ellos hace mueca_

_-¡JOO-DEE!—ellos dice_

_-¡Avatar!,.. ¡Concejal Sokka!, Joo-Dee les indicara en donde se van a hospedar sabemos que el señor del fuego también viene con su familia como los de la tribu agua del sur,.. Por eso he decidido que estén todos en una sola casa con todas las comodidades y la servidurme para que los puedan atender—les dice el rey ellos aceptan_

_-las juntas empiezan en un par de días, es bueno que vayan a descansar y nos veremos después—les dice el rey se despiden con una reverencia_

_-y bien,..¡Joo-Dee!,.. ¿En dónde vamos a vivir?—Sokka les pregunta_

_Joo-Dee con su típica sonrisa- ¿se acuerdan cuando Vivian aquí?—les preguntan ellos asienten- ¡bien es el mismo lugar el rey lo mano a construir más grande y amplio—ella les dice y ellos se despiden y se dirigen hacia la casa al llegar_

_-¿Qué bueno que llegaron?-les dice_

_-¡ZUKO!—ellos gritan y se saludan cuando viene Mai con la niña y ellas al verse gritan de alegría_

_-¿hace cuando que llegaron?—Aang les pregunta_

_-hace rato que llegamos—el les dice cuando viene una sirvienta a saludarlos y les indica sus habitaciones_

_-¡Avatar!,.. ¡Maestra Katara!,.. Esta es su habitación y la de su bebe esta a lado ella compartirá la habitación con la niña del los señores del fuego. ¿Hay algún problema?—les pregunta_

_-¿podemos verla?—Aang le pegunta la sirvienta lo lleva cuando el mira dos cunitas algo parecida como la que tiene Kya y adornados como habitación para las niñas Aang le sonríe -¿te gusta mi bebe?—le pregunta a Kya y ella le sonríe, salen de ahí y al lado de la habitación está la de ellos., ellos entran cuando_

_-¿Qué hermosa habitación?—Katara le pregunta_

_-si maestra Katara y tiene baño propio y con su tina—la sirvienta les dice ella sale y se quedan._

_Aang se acerca a Katara -¡cariño!,..¿Que te parece si nos damos un baño?—le pregunta Katara sonríe se voltea a verlo, toma a Kya_

_-¡Tu Papi!,.. Tiene razón,.. ¡Kya!,.. ¡Necesitamos un baño!—ella le dice Aang se sorprende pero le sonríe _

_-¡bien!,.. Todos nos bañamos_

_Ellos estaban a punto cuando tocan a su puerta se miran hace mueca, Aang va abrir cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa Sokka?—le pregunta_

_-vengo avisarles que se vengan a ¡comer!—les dice él cuando sale_

_-¡Katara!,.. Es Sokka que nos viene a visar que esta la comida—le dice Aang, Katara sale con Kya_

_-bien!,.. Lo bueno que todavía no me quitaba el vestido solamente le cambie el pañal a Kya deja ponerle un vestidito –Katara le dice_

_-¡Cariño!,.. Mejor porque no le pones un pantalón ya sabes cómo es Sokka dice que se le mira el Pañal—le dice Aang_

_-¡Aang!,.. Hace calor, para que ande en pantalón y ya la vistes anda rosada de sus piernitas – Katara le dice _

_Aang suspira–si es verdad no me acordaba, pobre de mi bebe, entonces pone un vestidito para que ande mas ajusto mi bebe,.. ¡Katara! —le dice él, Katara le pone un vestidito cuando él se da cuenta -¿Qué curioso pañal?—le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe—en realidad es un calzoncito para ¡Niñas!_

_Aang se sonroja al ver a su niña- ¡Katara!,.. ¿Está demasiado coqueto?—le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe y le da un ligero beso – anda vamos a comer –le dice y llegan al comedor que ya los esperaban cuando Sokka arquea su ceja_

_-oye ¡Katara!,.. Este muy rabón ese vestidito para ¿mi sobrina?—Sokka le pregunta arqueando su ceja._

_Katara suspira y lo ignora y sigue comiendo, las niñas al verse se sonríen ellas._

_-¡bebe!—le dice Honora a Kya_

_-se llama Kya—le dice Katara a Honora_

_Honora sonríe cuando,… ¡Ho!,.. - Kya dice_

_-¡Honora!—le dice Mai,.. Kya voltea a verla que sonríe_

_-¿ya empieza a decir sus palabras?—Zuko le pregunta, Katara suspira_

_\- si,.. –dice Katara_

_-pues a mí no me dice—Se queja Sokka._

_Cuando,… -¿So?,… -dice Kya_

_-¿Qué como que So?—se queja Sokka - dime ¡Papa!—le dice a Kya cuando ella lo mira y llora_

_-¡SOKKA!—Le gritan_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡Papi!—grita Kya, Aang la saca de su sillita y ello se pone en su hombro que sigue llorando_

_-ya mi bebe,.. Papi aquí esta—le dice_

_-¿Qué tiene?—le pregunta Zuko_

_-no lo sé siempre llora cuando le digo que me diga ¡Papa!—se queja Sokka_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Es de esperarse ella sabe que Aang es su Padre y tu le dice que te diga,.. ¡Papa! –Suki le dice cuando Sokka se acerca le pone una mano en la espalda de ella_

_-Kya,.. Bebe,.. Soy ¡So!—le dice Sokka_

_Kya lo escucha cuando ella voltea a verlo y con una sonrisa - ¡SO!—le dice y le pide sus brazos, Sokka la carga y le da un beso en su mejilla cuando ella nuevamente le dice So y el se ríe_

_-si soy ¡So!—Sokka le dice y ella se ríe mas cuando empieza a tallarse sus ojitos empieza a bastecerá _

_-pásamela Sokka,.. Deja irla a costar—Katara le dice, Honora como Kya hace lo mismo, Mai toma a Honora y se dirige hacia la habitación mientras en la sale,….._

_-¿Qué van a ser?—Zuko les pregunta._

_Aang y Sokka se miran como Toph_

_-¿Qué les parece si descansamos y ya en la tarde casi en la noche vamos todos al salón del té de mi Tío a ¡Cenar!?—les pregunta_

_-¡Me,.. Parece perfecto!,.. ¡Flama!.—le dice Sokka dando un gran bosteza_

_-bien así quedamos –les dice Toph y sale_

_Aang sonríe – muy bien, al rato nos vemos—le dice él cuando ve que sale Katara de la habitación de las niñas- ¿ya está dormida?—le pregunta, Katara le sonríe se van a su habitación- ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño?—le pregunta coquetamente a Katara ella se sonroja que lo toma de su toga y se van hacia el baño para ambos bañarse_

_Entran en la bañero Aang su espalda en el bañera y Katara su espalda en el pecho de Aang en la empieza a acariciar_

_-¡Katara!,…._

_-¡Mmmm,… ¡si Aang!—le dice Katara sintiendo que se está relajando con las caricias de Aang cuando ella abre sus ojos porque una de la mano de él está en su intimidad siente que Aang con uno de sus dedos busca, su intimidad cuando -¡Aa,..Nn,..Gg!—le dice correando su nombre_

_Aang sonríe que le besa su cuello cuando sus dedos la penetra mas, Katara tiene sus manos en sus piernas siente el la humedad de ella., Katara correa mas su nombre cuando Aang saca sus dedos, voltea a Katara su rostro y la besa cuando se separan la acomoda para entrar en ella todavía ella su espalda en su pecho cuando_

_-¡Aaa,… Nnn,.. Gggg!—le grita Katara arque su columna, Aang sonríe con sus manos posan en la cadera de ella cuando la empieza mover hacia él,.. Hacia atrás., Katara se agarra más de las piernas de Aang que él hace su espalda más hacia atrás_

_-¡Si,….!,… ¡Katara!,… Sí!,…. —le dice él cuando ambos se dejan caer relajados que sonríen._

_Katara sale de él se voltea y con una sonrisa se dan un beso Aang la abraza ella pone su cabeza en su hombro cuando ella suspira., Aang se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta dándole un ligero beso_

_Katara pone una mano en su pecho y voltea a verlo—si te digo que no me siento ajustó nosotros aquí y Kya en esa habitación con Honora_

_Aang se lleva mano en su cabeza—tienes razón,.. Yo creo que no deberíamos dejarla tanto tiempo sola—le dice él._

_Katara voltea a verlo y con una sonrisa—si es así deja ir por ella, también necesita un ¿baño?—le dice a Aang y el sonríe_

_-si ¡amor!,.. Ve por mi bebe,.. Y así todos nos bañamos—el dice Aang no antes darle un beso y sonríe el._

_Katara sale se pone una bata se dirige hacia la habitación en donde están las niñas cuando ella sonríe_

_-vine por ¡Honora!,.. ¿Sabes?—le dice Mai_

_Katara sonríe —también vengo por Kya,.. – le dice toma a Kya que ya esta despierta y le da un beso en su mejilla cuando_

_-¡Papi!,… -ella dice_

_Katara sonríe—si mi amor vamos con papi—_

_Mai sonríe- ¿también no puede vivir sin su niña?—le pregunta ella_

_Katara con un suspira y una sonrisa alegre - ¡Sí!,.. El no puede vivir sin ella,..—le da otro beso a Kya—como ella no puede vivir sin él—le dice ella_

_Cuando,.. -¡Son niñas de sus Papis!—ellas se dice y salen._

_Katara llega a su habitación le quita el vestidito el calzoncito y el pañal a Kya cuando_

_-¡Mami!,..¿Papi?—le pregunta Kya, Katara le sonríe_

_-vamos con el—le dice a Kya la envuelve en una toalla cuando se dirige al baño_

_-¡Papi!—le grita Kya, Aang con una sonrisa y alzando sus brazos_

_-venga mi bebe—le dice a Kya ella toda sonriente feliz Katara se la pasa, el agarra a Kya cuando Katara entra a la bañera con ellos y se bañan._

_Salen Katara la está secando cuando Kya se queja_

_-¡Aang!,.. Cariño pásame la bolsa donde están los pañales—le pide, Aang se la pasa cuando él ve que de la bolsa saca un tarro lo abre y le unta a Kya en sus piernitas_

_-¿esa pomada es para las rozaduras?—le pregunta el_

_-si Aang es para eso—le dice cuando le pone su pañal y su calzoncito uno amarillo con holanes, Aang sonríe al ver a su niña muy coqueta_

_-te quedas aquí en la cama con tu Papi mientras me cambio—le dice a Kya_

_Kya solamente mueve su cabeza cuando sonrie, Aang sonríe que se recuesta en la cama atare a Kya cuando ella pone sus manitas en su cara_

_-¡Papi!,.. –le dice—Aang sonríe que la va subiendo cuando ella pone sus manitas en su cabeza Kya toda risueña, el la hace como aventarla y ella se ríe mas, cuando tocan a su puerta dejan a Kya sentadita en la cama el va abrir_

_-¿ya están listos?_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Katara se está cambiando –Aang le dice cuando Kya se baja de la cama Aang se sorprende cuando siente que le agarran sus pierna voltea a ver_

_-¡Papi!_

_Aang sonríe—mi bebe te dije que te quedaras en la cama—le dice y la carga cuando Sokka la ve que arque su ceja_

_-¿Qué curioso Pañal?—le pregunta el_

_-¡No!,.. Panal—Kya dice_

_-¡no!,..¿Entonces qué es? Pequeña Kya—Sokka le pregunta_

_Kya le sonríe que abraza a Aang y esconde su carita en su cuello cuando,…_

_-¡Sokka!—le habla Katara que ya sale vestida_

_-¡Katara!,.. que extraño pañal le pusiste a mi sobrina—Sokka le dice_

_-¡Sokka! no es pañal sino un calzoncito de niña—Suki le dice cuando ella llega por ellos_

_-¿Qué?—le grita el_

_Katara como Suki suspira_

_-Aang pásame a Kya para ponerle su vestidito – Katara le dice y él se la pasa a la niña le pone un vestidito amarillo con azul cuando- ¡Lista!—ella le dice cuando baja a Kya la toma de la mano Aang la toma de la otra mano y salen todos cuando_

_-¡Yi!,..¡yi!,.. Va gritando Kya cuando llegan al patio todos están esperando para irse al Dragón del Jazmín, Al llegar ellos se bajan cuando_

_-¡MUCHACHOS!—les grita Iroh todo alegre al verlos._

_Todo lo saludan cuando_

_-que grande esta la niña Aang_

_Aang sonríe – si ya camina – le dice él cuando Sokka lo interrumpe—y es bien gritona—Sokka le dice cuando Aang y Katara voltean a verlo Toph se carcajea Suki le da un Codazo, Iroh le da una sonrisa._

_-así son las niñas, - Iroh les dice._

_Mientras están platicando Aang toma a Kya de su manita y la lleva al balcón y la carga cuando siente el abrazo de Katara y la abraza el que ellos se dan un ligero beso al separarse sonríe que suspira_

_-sabes mi bebe,.. Aquí fue el principio de nuestro amor de Mami y Mío—le dice a Kya ella solamente se ríe que los abraza a los dos cuando,.._

_-¡vengan a Cenar!—les gritan, ellos sonríen y se regresa con los demás,_

_Ellos cenan cuando Honora empieza a hablar_

_-¡A bue lo!—le dice Honora a Iroh Kya voltea a verlo que dice_

_-¡LO!—Kya dice y se sorprende todos._

_-¡No!,.. ¡Ka!... ¡A bue lo!—Honora nuevamente dice_

_-¡LO!—grita Kya Iroh se carcajea de risa_

_-¡si Kya!,.. Soy ¡Lo!—le dice el y Kya sonríe_

_-¿para cuándo nace su bebe?—Iroh les pregunta a Sokka y Suki, ellos sonríe Suki se lleva su mano en su vientre_

_-¡dentro de seis-mese!,.. Nace nuestro bebe—Suki le dice acariciando su vientre Sokka la abraza cuando_

_-¡BEBE!—dice Honora como Kya_

_Tanto Zuko como Mai sonríe y Aang y Katara al escuchar que las niñas dijeron bebe, Iroh se carcajea de risa_

_-¿Cómo si las niñas les hace falta un hermanito?—Toph dice todos se voltean a ver que están sonrojados_

_Sokka Arque su ceja Suki con su gran sonrisa Iroh no termina de carcajearse_

_-si,.. Seria hermoso que las niñas tuvieran un hermanito—Iroh le dice con una gran sonrisa_

_-¿no me digas que ustedes?—Sokka les pregunta a Katara y Aang ellos se sonrojan_

_-¡Sokka!,..—le grita Suki_

_-Zuko abraza a Mai- ¡nosotros estamos intentando en tener otro bebe!—Zuko le dice Mai como pocas veces sonríe_

_-y,..¿Ustedes?—le pregunta Iroh a Katara y Aang, ellos se abrazan Aang toma a Kya_

_-cuando sea su tiempo vendrá, será bien recibido—les dice él, Katara le sonríe cuando Kya empieza a bastecer como Honora_

_-creo que ya es hora de irnos las niñas tienen sueño—Zuko dice y todos asientan._

_Todos se despiden de Iroh que el quedo que irá a comer al día siguiente., Se suben a, Appa y al llegar a la casa tanto Kya como Honora se quedaron dormidas, ambos Padres traen a sus niñas en sus brazos y las dejan en sus respectivas cunitas cuando tanto Katara como Mai les quita su ropa, Katara le cambia el pañal cuando_

_-¿espero que no despierte más tarde?—Katara le dice._

_Aang se sorprende -¿Por qué lo peguntas?_

_-¡Aang!,.. Ella no me pido que le diera pecho y no le dimos el biberón—le dice, Aang se sorprende, y aprovechando que Zuko y Mai ya se habían ido abraza a Katara_

_-¿Qué te parece si dejas el biberón preparado y si despierta se lo caliento y se lo doy?—le pregunta el, Katara sonríe y se voltea a verlo le pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello y con un ligero besos en sus labios_

_-¡Me parece perfecto!,.. ella le dice cuando se le acerca su oído- ¿tendrás que ayudarme con la leche?—ella le pregunta, Aang sonríe que la carga en marcha nupcial y se dirigen hacia su habitación, al llegar deja a Katara en la cama ella lo invita a que entre también el sonríe, se empiezan a besar, empezando por un beso, dulce, tranquilo, poco a poco van aumentando el placer de un beso más apasionado, cuando empiezan a luchar por el dominio de sus bocas, sus lenguas danzando, explorando el placer de sus bocas., Aang empezando acariciar su cuerpo, Katara lo tiene abrazado hacia ella, dándole a entender que no la deje, ella va subiendo su pierna hacia arriba, Aang acariciando su pierna sin tratar de romper el beso en cada suspiro, en cada murmullo de sus nombre, en el placer de amarse, cuando rompen el beso en sus bocas, empiezan el beso por su piel., Aang empezando por sus mejillas, bajando por su cuello, Katara se acopla para quitarse su blusa solamente quedar en interiores, Aang se quita su toga como su camisa, ambos besándose sus cuerpos sus hombros, sus pechos, cuando él, le va quitando su prenda intima de la parte de arriba, Katara deja escapar un suspiro., Aang sonríe se levanta, se sienta pone su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, atrae a Katara hacia él y la empieza a dar sus masajes, por su espalda por sus hombros, cuando ella siente que las manos de él, se están acercando hacia sus pechos., Katara se muerde su labio empieza acariciar las pierna de Aang y el está en un suspiro diciendo su nombre cuando se le acerca a su oído,….- ¿estas bien?—le pregunta_

_Katara con los ojos cerrado relajara por las caricias de Aang en sus pecho – Sí,… muy bien,… sigue así,.. Por favor—le dice._

_Aang sonríe que le besa su oído -¿ya mero?—le pregunta_

_Katara abre sus ojos y sonrojada, pasando saliva ve que se le está saliendo la leche- ¡Aang!,.. ¡Detente!,.. Por favor—le pide., ella se levanta va por el saca leche y se empieza a sacar la leche., Aang sonríe como ella se está secando la leche, que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, cuando sonríe el, se va quitando sus botas, sus pantalones, su ropa interior, para quedar totalmente desnudo._

_Cuando Katara termina de llenar los biberones con la leche se dirige hacia el baño para lavárselos, cuando sale y se dirige hacia su cama sonríe al ver a Aang desnudo esperándola_

_-¡Ven!,.. ¡Mi Diosa!—le dice el extendiendo sus brazos., Katara sonríe entra en la cama se acerca a Aang y nuevamente se besan._

_Katara pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, Aang la abraza atrayéndola hacia él, que se voltea pone la espalda de Katara en la cama para el quedar arriba de ella._

_Rompen el beso le va plantando besos por su mejilla por su cuello, por sus hombros, Katara lo empieza a acariciar, su cabeza, sus hombros, su espalda, que ella arque su columna hacia atrás porque él va bajando hasta llegar a su intimidad, abre sus piernas y el está en su intimidad._

_Aang llegándose el placer de besarla en su intimidad saboreándose, el sabor de ella, más profundo, mas intimo, que solamente el escucha, que le empieza a susurra su nombre, el sonríe al escuchar y siente la respiración acelerada de ella, cuando de repente él, le besa sus labios, ella siente su sabor al separarse, ambos sonríe, a Katara le sube una pierna en su hombro, para la otra abrírsela mas para entrar en ella, la agarra de su cadera para empujar y entrar en ella., Katara le agarra de su cuello para estar más cera de él., Aang sonrie que se besan, cuando el empuje mas en ella., Katara arque su columna hacia atrás y se muerde sus labio, Aang se da el lujo de besar su cuello, Katara lo abraza mas cuando_

_-Sí,.. ¡Katara!,.. ¡Así!,…- le dice_

_Katara con su respiración acelerada mira a Aang con una sonrisa - ¡Aa,..nn,…gg!—le empieza a decir correando su nombre cuando él se mueva mas, empuja mas, que la toma de su cadera y la empieza a mover mas, que Katara no le queda de otra que poner sus manos en la cama, arqueando su columna hacia atrás cuando siente que ambos están llegando al clímax de su pasión._

_Katara abraza a Aang poniendo sus manos atrás de su cuello, el, la abraza hacia él, que la besa y poco a poco van cayendo a la cama, Aang baja la pierna de Katara de su hombro, ella las abre mas sus piernas, porque todavía el sigue dentro de ella. Al separarse de sus bocas y darse un ligero beso ambos al verse sonríe., Aang va bajando su cara y la pone en el hombro de ella, Katara sonríe que la da un ligero beso en su frente, ambos caen al sueño._

_Cuando Aang despierta escucha un ligero quejido que abre sus ojos al reconocer, sale de Katara ella se da cuenta._

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?—le pregunta sorprendida, ve que Aang apresuradamente se pone sus pantalones y sale, ella se sorprende busca su bata y se pone cuando apenas iba a salir ve que el trae a Kya en sus brazos, ella sonríe saca el biberón que ya está listo de su bolsa de los pañales, se lo da Aang que él lo calienta con su fuego control y se lo da a la niña, ella se sienta a un lado de el_

_-¿la escuchaste?—le pregunta dándole un beso a Kya en su cabeza_

_Aang sonríe que le da un ligero beso a Katara en sus labios – Sí,..¿Sabes?,.. Se estaba quejando como si tuviera una ¡pesadilla!—le pregunta y da un suspira que el también le besa a Kya su cabeza- ¡Katara!,.. ¿Qué tendrá nuestra niña?—le pregunta preocupado, Katara pasa una mano en su espalda y voltea a verlo_

_-¡no lo sé!,..¡Aang!,.. Esta es la segunda noche que se queja que nos habla—le dice ella- ¿quieres que este esta noche con nosotros?—le pregunta ella, Aang voltea a verla y con una sonrisa y dándole otro beso en sus labios_

_-Sí,.. Sería lo mejor,..¿Sabes le voy a decir a Zuko que sacare la cunita y la trae aquí con nosotros?, para que sepa para que el este al pendiente de Honora—le dice cuando Kya termina de tomarse su vivieron y al verlos_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Mami!...—ella les dice dándole una sonrisa, ponen a Kya en medio de ellos y abrazan a la niña._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_Aang y Katara seguían dormidos y en medio de ellos Kya., cuando ella despierta poco a poca se va levantando que sonríe cuando._

_-¡Mami!,..-le habla a Katara y le da un golpe para despertarla. Katara se despierta y se queja cuando_

_-¡Papi!,..—también le habla a Aang, dándole un golpe para despertarlo., cuando Katara la gala hacia ella y la abraza, Aang se voltea y abraza a ambas hasta que Kya se queja y se quiere zafar de Katara_

_-¡Mami!—nuevamente le habla, Katara suspira_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..¡Kya!—ella le dice_

_-¡MAMI!—le grita cuando- ¡Le,..Che!—ella le dice Katara como Aang se sorprende que sonríe, el salta de la cama_

_-¿mi bebe quiere leche?, ahorita le preparo su biberón –le dice, Kya sonríe cuando voltea a ver a su padre, Katara se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa Kya?—le pregunta ella le indica a su Padre, Katara sonríe que la abraza_

_-no te burles de Papi porque anda en calzones, porque tu andas en ¡Pañales!—le dice Katara cuando viene Aang con el biberón el entra a la cama agarra a Kya y la recuesta en sus brazos._

_-¡Aang!,.. Ponla mejor en la cama que ella se acostumbre agarra el biberón por si sola—Katara le dice_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Katara!,.. Es mi bebe,.. Deja que le dé Yo su biberón—le dice el Kya está recostada en sus brazos uno de sus bracitos está en su espalda y la otra está en su cara, Katara suspira, que mejor sale de la cama- ¿adonde vas?—le pregunta_

_-voy al baño, mientras terminas de chuflar mas a la ¡niña!..-le dice molesta, Aang suspira que voltea a ver a Kya que le sonríe, ella también le sonríe._

_Termina Kya su biberón cuando él la sienta, sale Katara del baño, cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!—le habla Kya, Katara sonríe que la abraza, Aang se le acerca que la abraza_

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¡Katara!, ¿porque te pones así?—le pregunta el mirándola a los ojos_

_Katara suspira- ¡Aang!,.. –suspira—aun sabiendo que Kya es maestra-agua la amas tanto—le dice con los ojos llorosos_

_Aang la abraza mas—Cariño la amo porque es nuestra ¡Hija!, de eso ya lo hemos hablado,… no sé porque te pones así—le dice cuando Katara se muerde su labio suspira se le acerca su oído_

_-¿creo que vamos a tener otro bebe?—le dice Katara a Aang abre sus ojos, que salta de la cama_

_-¡VOY A SER PAPA!,..¡VOY A SER PAPA!—empieza gritando le quita a Kya que la abraza y ambos giran— ¡Kya!,.. ¡Bebe!,.. Vas a tener una ¡hermanita!—dice a Kya todo feliz cuando_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Aang!,..¿Tranquilízate?,.. Te dije que ¿creo?—le dice cuando él se para en seco que voltea a verla_

_-¿Cómo que conque crees?—le pregunta y se sienta en su cama_

_Katara suspira- ¡Aang!,.. Lo que pasa que tengo un atraso en mi ciclo de unos días, y necesito dejar pasar unos días más para ¿saber?,.. Si estoy embarazada o ¡no!—ella le dice Aang suspira_

_-¿Cuántos días?—le pregunta_

_Katara le sonríe que lo abraza—un par—le dice ella, Aang voltea a verla que nuevamente suspira sienta a Kya en piernas_

_-¿tenernos que esperarnos mi bebe?,.. Para saber si viene tu hermanita –le dice y le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-si hubiera sabido que te pondrías así no te lo hubiera comentado—le dice molesta_

_Aang suspira deja a Kya en su cama que abraza a Katara_

_-¡perdóname cariño!,.. Al,.. ¡Contrario!, gracias por decirme, no deseo pasar nuevamente cuando Kya venia en camina—le dice Katara se voltea que sonríe y le da un ligero beso en sus labios_

_-¡ni me lo recuerdes!—le dice cuando ambos sonríen que se besan cuando_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Mami!,..¡NO!—les grita Kya ellos voltean a verla_

_-¿no qué?—le pregunta Katara a Kya cuando ella la carga Aang las abrazas y delante de ella se dan un beso_

_-¡No!,..¡Mami!,..¡Papi!,… ¡mi!—le dice_

_-¿Qué?,.. Con tu Papi,.. ¡Mi!—le dice Katara., Aang sonríe de orgullo que le da un beso a Kya en sus mejilla Kya pone sus manitas en su cuello abrazándole cuando tocan a su puerta ellos se sorprende Aang le pasa a Kya y el corre al baño, Katara va abrir cuando_

_-¡Mai!_

_Mai sonríe – perdona Katara lo que pasa que fui a ver a Honora y no vi Kya—le dice_

_Katara le sonríe –discúlpame lo que pasa que ella despertó muy temprano y como no querría que despertara a Honora con su llanto que me la traje para acá—ella le dice cuando_

_-¡Papi!... ¡Panal!—Kya dice Katara se pone roja, Mai arque su ceja_

_-¿sabes?,.. Deja ir con Honora—Mai le dice y sale cuando_

_-¡Kya!,.. Mi amor no digas eso—le dice Katara a Kya_

_-¿ya se fue?—pregunta Aang que sale del baño_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Panal!—le dice Kya, Aang se sorprende que Katara se carcajea, y el arque su ceja _

_-¿de qué te ríes?—le pregunta serio Katara se le acerca que le estira sus calzones, el se sorprende que se sonroja y mejor se viste._

_Katara le cambia el pañal a Kya la viste, cuando_

_-¿ya están listas para desayunar?—les pregunta Aang, Katara asienta que baja a Kya de la cama y le agarra de sus manitas cuando llegan al comedor, todos se saludan sientan a Kya en la sillita, mientras Katara está haciendo la manzana puré ella grita_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Panal!—dice cuando todos voltean a verla a lo que dijo,.. Sokka arque su ceja, Suki se hace la que no escucho, Toph empieza a carcajearse, Zuko abre sus ojos, Mai se hace la desentendida, Aang como Katara están rojos_

_-¡Katara!,..¿Que digo mi sobrina?—le pregunta Sokka_

_-¡No!,..¡Ka!,..¡PAÑAL!—le dice Honora cuando—_

_-¿Qué?—grita Sokka cuando_

_-¡Papi!,..¡También pañal!—Honora dice que voltean a ver a Zuko_

_-por los espíritus,..¡USTEDES!,.. ¡PERVERTIDOS!,… y delante de las,… ¡NIÑAS!—grita Sokka cuando,.._

_-¡SOKKA!—le gritan todos cuando_

_-¡Disculpen!,.. Concejal Sokka están unas personas de la tribu ¿agua?—le dice una sirvienta,.._

_Todos se paran que corran a ver_

_-¡PADRE!,…-le gritan Katara y Sokka_

_Hakoda con una gran sonrisa saluda a todos, como Bato cuando_

_-¡mi dulzura!—le dice Hakoda a Kya cuando_

_-¡Papa!—ella le dice_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Como que Papa!—le reclama Aang_

_Hakoda sonrie Kya voltea a verlo que le grita a él -¡PAPI!—_

_Sokka se le acerca- ¡Haber!,.. Porque a él si le dice,..¡Papa!,.. A este calvo,..¡Papi!,.. Y a mi – ella dice_

_-¡SO!—le grita, Kya, ellos se ríen Sokka suspira y mejor regresa al comedor para comer._

_Desayunan todos, pasa la mañana llega el medio día llega Iroh a comer todos se saludan que comen todos felices, las muchachas junto con las niñas están en el jardín, Kya y Honora jugando con sus peluches y muñecas cuando Kya se para y va con Katara ella sonríe de su bolsa saca el chupón y se lo da, cuando Honora se levanta y le pide los brazos a Mai, ella sonríe y va a dejar a la niña en la cuna cuando._

_-¿entonces Ya le comentaste a Aang?—le pregunta Suki_

_Toph se sorprende -¿Qué le comentaste a Pies Ligeros?, reina azucarada_

_Katara sonríe—que creo que voy a tener un bebe—ella le dice cuando Toph levanta su pierna y con su tierra control siente las vibraciones_

_-lo ciento reina azucarada pero no estás embarazada, aquí la señora concejal ella si—Toph le dice_

_-¡Toph!- le reclama ella_

_-lo ciento en verdad—nuevamente le dice._

_Katara suspira - como quiera tengo que dejar de pasar los días para saber si me viene mi ciclo o no –ella le dice cuando sin que ellas se den cuentan llega Momo, Kya sonríe que ella se quita su chupón se lo pone a él en su boca lo abraza que sale ella a buscar a su padre cuando lo ve_

_-¡Papi!—Aang escucha la voz de Kya voltea a ver que se sorprende pero a la vez se sonríe y todos voltean a verla. El la carga y deja que Momo se vaya ella pone su cabeza en su hombro_

_-¿tiene sueño?—le pregunta Hakoda, Aang asiente y sale cuando se le acerca a Katara_

_-¿sabes en donde esta mi bebe?—le pregunta el _

_-¡Si!,.. Aang ella esta -se da cuenta que ella no está que se levanta y ve que él la trae, que suspira, Aang sale y ella va detrás de el que se dirige hacia la habitación deja a la niña en su cunita_

_-¿sabes que nuevamente se quito su chupón y se lo puso a Momo?—le dice_

_Katara suspira- ¡en verdad!_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza y le acaricia su vientre- ¿Qué te parece si regresamos con los demás?—Aang le dice, Katara asiente y regresan con los demás, se van al jardín les llevan té y galletas cuando_

_-¡Disculpe!,.. Señor del Fuego Zuko,.. ¿Están una personas que viene de la Nación del Fuego que dicen ser sabios?—le dice_

_-por favor háganlos pasar aquí al jardín—Zuko le dice, el sirviente asiente cuando_

_-¡Buenas tardes!—le dicen cuando todos voltean a ver que todos se sorprenden_

_-¿en dónde está Chiio?—le pregunta Aang molesto _

_-¿Por qué vino usted?,.. Sabio del Fuego,..¡Lee!—Zuko le reclama cuando_

_-¡Buenas Tardes!,….._

_-¡ONJI!—le gritan_

_-¿¡me pueden decir porque ella está aquí!?—les reclama Todos_

_***bueno aquí va otro capítulo espero que sea de su agrado**_

_***dejen sus mensajes**_

_***GRACIAS A TODOS, MIL GRACIAS.**_

_***Avatar Aang feliz día del Padre***_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a todos ustedes porque Ya llegue a los 50-mensajes y gracias a TODOS USTEDES, porque les ha gustado esta historia, Mil Gracias.**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Sarai**_

_***Jadena**_

_-¡Buenas Tardes!,….._

_-¡ONJI!—le gritan_

_-¿¡me pueden decir porque ella está aquí!?—les reclama Todos al verla, Katara como Aang sale cuando,.._

_-¡por favor no se vayan!—Onji le pide, Katara no hace caso que sale, y Aang se queda_

_-¿Qué fue lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos?—le pregunta molesto Aang._

_-¿Por qué ustedes están aquí?—Zuko le exige_

_-mi señor del fuego lo que pasa que este Chiio se enfermo y como Yo estoy al segundo mando del templo decidí venir me traje a mi nieta porque ella ha cambiado,..¿Verdad,..Onji?_

_Ella seria—si he cambiado y vengo a pedirles perdón y que me disculpen por haber sido Mala contigo,..¡Aang!,.. Como a tú,… ¡esposa!—le dice ella firme_

_-¡vaya!,.. Si que dices la verdad,.. Pero Yo no confiaría en ¡Ti!—Toph le dice_

_-¿díganme en donde se van a quedar?—Sokka les pregunta_

_-el rey muy amablemente nos dará hospedaje en el Palacio—le dice el sabio del fuego_

_-¿Por qué no se esperaron hasta la junta?—Zuko les pregunta_

_-mi señor del fuego le pedí a mi abuelo que vinera para hablar con Aang y Katara y decirles que estoy arrepentida—le dice Onji seria y pose firme_

_-¡saben!,.. Para mi hicieron Mal en venir y ustedes como Yo tenían un trato y si mi disculpan me voy con mi esposa—Aang les dice y sale_

_-¡Pero!,…¡Aang!,..—ella le dice y Aang la ignora._

_Mientras en el Jardín:_

_-bien porque no me informaron antes que Chiio está enfermo y que usted ¿decidió venir?,.. Usted sabe mientras que este el Avatar conmigo ¡Usted no se puede presentar!—Zuko le informa_

_El sabio del fuego suspira—discúlpeme mi Señor pero pensé que era lo correcto al venir si ¡avisar!—le informa- ¿aparte también es la reunión del Orden Blanco como los sabios de la naciones?—nuevamente le dice, Zuko suspira._

_El sabio del fugo sale como Onji cuando,…_

_Aang llega a la habitación y ve a Katara que tiene abrazada a Kya y ella sigue dormida_

_-¿Qué paso,..¡Aang!?—le pregunta Suki_

_Aang se sienta en la cama y abraza a Katara—según esta arrepentida por eso ¡vino!,.. Aunque Toph dice que dice la verdad,… ¡Pero!,.. Yo no le creo—les dice él cuando entra Zuko_

_-ellos ya se fueron—les informa_

_-¡Zuko!,.. Para informarte que voy a sacar la cunita de la niña de la habitación y me la voy a traer para nuestra habitación—le dice Aang, Zuko asiente_

_-¡sabes!,.. Yo también voy a ser lo mismo—le informa cuando_

_-¿todo bien hijos?—les pregunta Hakoda_

_Katara suspira que le da un beso a Kya en su cabeza—Si,.. ¡Padre!—le dice_

_-bien ya que todo esta arreglado porque no vamos al comedor,.. ¿Tengo mucha hambre?—les dice Sokka cuando_

_-¡vayan ustedes!,.. Cuando despierte Kya vamos nosotras—le dice_

_-si vayan y cuando despierte nuestra bebe, ¡vamos!—Aang les informa, y ellos aceptan_

_-¡Aang!,.. Por mi no te detengas—le dice ella Aang sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios- ¡Cariño!,.. Somos una familia y aprovechando que nuestra bebe sigue ¡dormida!,.. Voy por la cunita,..- suspira—ahora que venga la pequeña Katara ella se debe de acostumbrar a dormir en su cunita—le dice el_

_-¡Aang!,.. Que te dije que no te ilusiones,..—Ella se muerde su labio cuando- ¡Aang!_

_Aang voltea con una sonrisa.-¡Si,… Amorcito!—le dice,.. Katara le sonríe y le dice que nada cuando Kya empieza a despertar y se queja_

_-Ya mi amor,… Estas con ¡Mami!,..-ella le dice y sigue durmiendo._

_Llega Aang con la cunita la mete, la acomoda cuando,..Kya despierta, se talla sus ojitos, se agarra el cabello cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa?,.. Mi amor—le pregunta Katara, Kya voltea a verla que la abraza- ¿Qué pasa?—nuevamente le pregunta cuando la niña le indica su pañal, Katara sonríe deja a Kya en la cama saca un pañal cuando_

_-¡Katara!,..¿Que huele?—le dice Aang cuando volta que está cambiando a Kya el pañal, el abre la ventana para que se vaya el mal olor._

_Katara suspira a lo que Aang hace que le pone otro pañal y su calzoncito -¡Mami!—le habla Kya feliz_

_Katara la carga-¿Qué pasa?,.. Mi amor—nuevamente le pregunta cuando_

_-¡Mo!,..—Ella le dice cuando viene entrando Momo y Kya grita y él se mete en la cunita-¡MO! ¡MO!..—le grita Kya cuando,..- ¡Papi!,..¡Mo!.-le grita Aang se voltea que sonríe_

_-si mi bebe,..¡Mo!—le dice cuando- ¿Qué te parece ir a comer?—le pregunta a Kya cuando ella se lleva un dedito a su boca cuando le indica con su cabeza que sí. Ellos sonríen que salen al comedor les sirven la comida cuando termina van al jardín con los demás, Honora le agarra la mano a Kya se sientan a jugar con los peluches y muñecas cuando Kya se sorprende que Honora tiene una tacita y esta imitando como los adultos, Kya la imita cuando ella se levanta le lleva una Tacita a Aang y el se sorprende_

_-¿Qué es mi bebe?—le pregunta y le da la tacita y ella le sonríe_

_-creo que quiere que tomas ¡Té!—le dice Katara cuando Kya va por otra y se lo da a ella como a Hakoda y así a cada uno todos voltean a verse que sonríe cuando Kya hace un puchero queriendo que se tomen el disque té, ellos lo hacen cuando Kya sonríe._

_-¿ya tengo a otra alumna para enseñarle los secretos del Té?—les dice Iroh_

_Todos se ríen, pasan el rato cuando llega Kya con Katara y le pide su chupón, ella se lo da cuando la carga ella se queja_

_-¡No!,.. Ya sé que quieres dárselo a Momo para que se deje que lo cargues—le dice y ella se enoja_

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta Aang,_

_-¡Papi!,..—ella se queja con él, Aang la carga_

_-no la bajes lo que quiere es quitarse su chupón para dárselo a Momo—Katara el dice_

_-¿es verdad?,.. Mi bebe—le pregunta, ella se queja y empieza a llorar_

_-¿Qué tiene mi nieta?—les pregunta Hakoda_

_-¡Padre!,… Lo que pasa que ha agarrado la maña que me pide su chupón para dárselo a Momo y poderlo pescar—le dice Katara_

_Toph se carcajea—conociendo a Momo le encanta_

_Hakoda se reí cuando Kya se pone más necia y se talla sus ojos_

_-deja llevármela para que se tome su biberón para que duerma—Katara les dice y se despiden de ellos, Aang se levanta_

_-¿Por qué tienes que ir tú?—le pregunta Sokka_

_-¡Sokka!,..¡Hijo!,.. Ya te veré pronto para cuando nazca mi nieta—le dice el_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Niña!,..¡Padre!... ¿deseas otra nieta?,.. Con la pequeña Kya te ha de bastar – le dice Sokka_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Que tiene de Malo que tengas una ¡Niña!,.. Yo jamás cambiaria a mí bebe por nada del mundo_

_-¿ni por un maestro-aire?... Pies Ligeros—le pregunta Toph_

_-ni por todos los maestros-aires jamás cambiaria a mi bebe—les dice él cuando_

_-¿entonces Ya sabes que no es maestra-aire?—Zuko le pregunta_

_Hakoda, Bato como Mai y Iroh se le quedan viendo y el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—solamente les puede decir que Katara no es la única maestra-agua que hay en la ¡Isla!—les dice él cuando_

_-¿quiere decir que mi nieta?—le pregunta Hakoda, Aang sonríe que se lo confirma y grita de alegría_

_-¿entonces es una niña-prodigio?—Iroh le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe—Si,.. Creo que sí,.. Solamente hace olas en la bañera todavía es demasiada pequeña para enseñarle – les dice el- ¿deseo que me guarden el secretos?_

_Se sorprenden.-_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Porque?,..¡Aang!,.. –le pregunta Hakoda_

_Aang se sienta—no deseo que me separen de ellas—les dice_

_-¡Aang!,.. No tengas pendiente ya sabes que los del Loto Blanco siempre te apoyamos en todo y nunca lo dudes jamás te pediría que te separes de tu hija por ser una maestra-agua_

_Aang sonríe- gracias Iroh por tu apoyo que Yo sé, que siempre puedo contar contigo pero—suspira el-_

_-¿tienes miedo por los sabios?—Zuko le pregunta_

_Aang suspira—Si,.. ¡Zuko!,.. Es por ellos más bien, dejemos esta plática para después porque Yo se que Kya no se querrá dormir si no la arrullo—les dice él y sale cuando_

_-¡Iroh!,.. ¿Está seguro que los del Loto Blanco no obligarían que mi Hija dejara a Aang por lo de mi nieta?—le pregunta Hakoda_

_Iroh sonríe—estoy seguro de eso,.. No tienen porque exigirle y el ha hecho mucho por las naciones para que venga con ¡eso!,.. –Suspira él y se agarra de su barba—les voy a decir un secreto pero no deseo que se lo comenten a Aang los sabios de las Naciones,.. Especialmente los del fuego desean que Aang tenga ¡mujeres!—les dice el_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Mujeres!—le pregunta Bato_

_-si,.. Por ser él, el Último Maestro-Aire desea que tenga para que nazcan ¡maestros-aires!,.. Pero Yo conozco muy bien a Aang y sé que él se negara—le dice el_

_-¿sabes?,.. Ese rumor corrió diciendo el secretario Kamm y la esposa de el, se lo dijo a mi ¡hermana!—Sokka les informa_

_Hakoda se sorprende-¿Qué?,..Dices,..¡Hijo!_

_Sokka voltea a verlo—lo que escuchaste ¡padre!,.. Katara le digiero, pero como dijo Iroh el se negara, más bien les voy a confesar algo que nos dijo a mí a Toph que si lo obligara hacer eso, que dejaría ser el ¡Avatar!,.. Y que tomaría a mi hermana y sobrina y se iría lejos - les dice él cuando_

_-no necesita irse lejos,.. En la tribu nosotros los protegeríamos—le informa Hakoda_

_-es verdad,.. También cuenta con mi apoyo en la nación del fugo—Zuko les dice._

_Sokka sonríe como Toph cuando Aang llega a la habitación ve que Katara está arrullando a Kya ella se da cuenta y le hace señas que no haga ruido, porque se está durmiendo la dejan en la cunita, Aang abraza a Katara por detrás ella sonríe que le toma de las manos y le da un beso en su cuello cuando se le acerca a su oído._

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cama?—le pregunta a Katara sonríe que asiente se voltea Aang, con su mano la lleva a la cama se sienta abraza a Katara de su cintura pone el su cabeza en su vientre Katara se sorprende se pone nerviosa que él se da cuenta-¿Qué pasa?,..¡Katara!—le pregunta._

_Katara suspira se sienta en la cama- ¡Aang!,… lo que pasa que no hay,.. ¡Bebe!-le dice y se levanta Aang la detiene la toma de mano la cerca hacia el que la abraza _

_-¡Cariño!,.. No te sientas Mal porque no habrá ¡bebe!,.. Pero si tenemos una y es muy hermosa como ¡tu!—le dice volteándola a ver y le quita las lagrimas de sus ojos y le da un beso en sus labios y ambos sonríe_

_-si es muy hermosa, aunque todos dicen que se parece a Ti—le dice ella, Aang sonríe cuando,.._

_-¿deseas que te ayude con los masajes?—le pregunta el._

_-¡Aang!,.. En realidad quiero descansar todavía hay dos biberones llenos con leches y se hacen cuatro acuérdate que los rebajo con el agua de arroz—le dice ella Aang sonríe que la abraza_

_-bien vamos a dormir este día ha sido demasiado pesado—le dice y se disponen a dormir._

_Están en la cama, a Katara le recorren sus lagrimas y trata que Aang no se dé cuenta, Aang como Katara está despierto se lleva sus manos atrás de su cuello que suspira y voltea a vera a Katara se saca una mano de su cuello que se dirige hacia su cabello que poco a poco lo va poniendo en su cabeza, Katara se da cuenta que se voltea y con una ligera sonrisa_

_-¡Sì!... ¡Aang!_

_Aang sonríe que ha trae hacia él y la abraza ella acepta su abraza, ella pone su cabeza en el hombre de él cuando Aang pasa su mano en su vientre- ¿entonces tuviste tu ciclo?_

_Katara suspira—Si,.. Me bajo hace rato—le dice, Aang voltea a verla que sonríe ella se da cuenta_

_-¿de qué te ríes?—le pregunta seria_

_-que será hermoso muy, hermoso en volverlo,..¡Hacer!—le dice con una sonrisa y dándole un ligero beso_

_Katara sonríe- ¿conque volverlo hacer?_

_Aang la abraza mas- ¿imagínate que cuando haremos a la pequeña Katara tendrá tus ojos y tu tono de piel?—le dice él y le da otro ligero beso en sus labios_

_Katara sonríe y se sonroja que pasa sus manos detrás de su cuello—con que mis ¡ojos!,..¿Verdad?—le dice y ella le da un ligero beso en sus labios Aang sonríe que asienta- ¿Qué te parece si tiene el color de los tuyo?—Katara le dice. _

_Aang hace mueca—No,.. Mejor como los Tuyos- le dice él y le da otro ligero beso en sus labios_

_-¡Aang!,.. Si nace como,… ¡Kya!_

_Aang abre sus ojos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Sí,.. Eso sería hermoso, otra bebe con los ojos color de cielo y nuestra combinación de, ¡Piel!—le dice dándole otro beso._

_-Aang,..¿Quiero decir otra maestra-agua?—_

_-¡Katara!,.. -entre beso y beso-,..¡No!,.. ¡Me!,..¡Importa!,.. Podemos tener puras niñas maestras-aguas,.. A lo mejor, cuando ellas se casen, nuestras nietas son ¡maestros-aires!,.. Acuérdate que hay un gran ejemplo en ti, _

_Katara suspira—lo sé ¡Aang!,..¡Pero!,… ¿cuando tengamos?,..¡Nietas!_

_Aang le da otro beso y con una sonrisa— ¡Sí!,… y de nuestras ¡niñas!,.. No hay pero, lo hemos hablado y como te lo he dicho, nadie nos debe de cuestionar si nuestros bebes nos maestros o No—le dice_

_Katara sonríe—Si tienes razón._

_Se siguen abrazados y se quedan dormidos cuando falta que amanece, Katara despierta se zafa de Aang cuando se dirige hacia la cunita y Kya se esta quejando,..La levanta se le lleva a la cocina para calentar el agua de arroz para prepararle su leche cuando lo hace regresa a la habitación la recuesta para darle el biberón cuando_

_-¡Katara!,..¿Que pasa?-_

_Katara voltea a ver que Aang despertó—le estoy dándole a Kya su biberón_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué?,.. Es demasiado temprano, todavía no ¡amanece! –le dice y se levanta cuando llega a la cunita_

_-¡Papi!—le habla Kya, Aang sonríe que la saca de la cunita y se la lleva a la cama para darle el su biberón, Katara suspira que mejor no dice nada, cuando Kya termino su biberón, ella se sienta y como quiere jugar_

_-hora de dormir—le dice Katara_

_Kya se pone inquita que no quiere cuando.-te dijo mami,..¿Que a,.. ¡Dormir!?,..¡Kya!—le habla Aang fuerte que ella llora_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Mami!,.. Le habla Kya llorando que Katara la abraza y la empieza a arrullar _

_-¡mi amor!,... ¡perdóname!—le dice Aang, Kya lo ignora que sigue llorando._

_-¡déjala Aang!,…-le dice ella, Aang suspira que las abrazas y el siente el rechazo de ella que suspira y se quedan dormidos los tres_

_Amanece Aang despierta y se sorprende que Katara y Kya no estén en la cama, se levanta se viste y sale para la cocina para ver si esta y las encuentran Katara le está dando de desayunar a Kya el sonríe _

_-¡buenos días!- el dice_

_-¡buenos días!,.. Pies ligeros como amaneciste porque las azucares te ganaron hoy—le dice Toph con su típica sonrisa. Aang sonríe le da un ligero beso a Katara en sus labios cuando se le acerca a Kya queriéndole besar su cabella ella lo rechaza, el se sorprende se sienta a un lado de ella cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?—le pregunta Aang a Kya ella voltea para no verlo_

_-¡Mami!—le habla a Katara, Aang suspira_

_-¿Qué pasa?—les pregunta Suki_

_\- esta sentida porque Aang la regaño—le dice Katara, Suki se sorprende y suspira._

_Terminan de desayunar, Katara y Mai se van con las niñas al jardín les ponen una manta para que se sientan y ellas juegan cuando Honora va con Mai para decirle que tiene sueño, Katara se queda con Kya cuando,…._

_-¡Katara!,.. Ven ya llegaron las Guerreras y Ty-Lee - le dice Suki, Katara sale deja a Kya cuando, llega Momo, Kya sonríe que desea atraparlo pero no se deja, cuando ella se da cuenta que su Madre dejo la bolsa donde tiene su chupón lo saca y se lo da a Momo y gustoso lo toma, Kya feliz, porque trae a Momo, cuando llega Appa ella sonrie que va con el _

_-¡Yi!,..¡Yi!,.. –le dice ella a Appa se agacha él, Kya con sus manitas le agarra su nariz cuando él la empuja hacia arriba y ella cae en su cabeza, Kya feliz, risueña cuando llega Momo también y se pone en la cabeza, Appa regresa a su establo a dormir, Kya se duerme en la cabeza de él y nadie se dio cuenta que ella está en la cabeza de Appa._

_Mientras en la sala estaban todos reunidos saludándose cuando,…_

_-¡Disculpe!... Señores esta Jo-Dee vienen hablar con ustedes—les dice una sirvienta ella pasa _

_-¡buenas Tardes!, venga para informarles que la reunión empieza Mañana al medio día y desea el Rey que todos estén presente primero empezara con una comida y una pequeña reunión y al día siguiente empezaran las junta de Naciones—les dice ella_

_-¿entonces habrá mucha comida?—Sokka le pregunta._

_Ella sonríe—Si Concejal Sokka comida de las Cuatro Naciones,.. No se les olviden que todos tienen que asistir incluyendo las Niñas—ella dice cuando_

_Katara se sorprende que va a buscar a Kya y al llegar, ella no está, se asusta que sale a buscarla cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,..¿Esta Kya contigo?—le pregunta, Aang se sorprende_

_-¡No!... ¡Katara!—le dice y Katara sale apresurada a buscarla, Aang va detrás de ella_

_-¿en donde degastes a mi bebe?—le pregunta el asuntado y molesto_

_Katara con lágrimas -la deja aquí en el jardín, después vino Suki a decirme que las Guerreras llegaron_

_-¡DEJASTES SOLA A,.. MI,… BEBE!—le grita_

_-¿Qué está pasando?—le pregunta Hakoda al oír el grito de Aang_

_-¡Padre!,.. ¡Kya!,.. ¡No está!—le dice tirando el llanto_

_-¡por favor!,.. ¡Hija!,… no llores encontraremos a mi nieta_

_-¿Qué pasa?—les pregunta Toph cuando vienen los demás_

_-mi bebe ¡desapareció!—les dice Molesto Aang_

_Toph suspira alza su pierna para detectar las vibraciones que sonríe- ¿¡en donde esta momo!? – les pregunta_

_Se sorprenden que empezar hablarle a Kya y Momo que gritar y ninguno de los dos responde cuando Aang desesperado corre_

_-¿a dónde vas?—le pregunta Katara_

_-voy por Appa a buscar a mí... ¡bebe!—le dice nuevamente molesto_

_-¡Aang!,.. Ella no ha salido de la casa—le dice ella_

_Aang la ignora corre hacia el establo cuando llega se acerca a Appa cuando se sorprende él quien está en la cabeza de Appa y dormida y con quién, que Aang le recorren sus lagrimas, se le acerca y la desea cargar cuando Appa de voltea para que no la baje._

_Aang suspira—Appa deja bajar a mi bebe, la hemos, estado buscándola_

_Appa bufa y se le acerca para bajarla cuando Aang la toma ella despierta, llorando._

_-¡Mami!,..¡Mami!,…-le grita_

_-bebe soy Papi—le dice él cuando Kya lo rechaza y ella grita mas, que viene cuando_

_-¡Mami!,.. ¡Mami!—le grita llorando queriéndola que Aang la baje._

_Llega Katara y el se la pasa y se van de ahí las dos. Aang suspira_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..¡Aang!,.. Porque mi nieta te rechazo—le pregunta Hakoda_

_Aang suspira- ¡Hakoda!,.. Lo que pasa,.. Que esta sentida anoche despertó le di su biberón pero ella no quería dormir que Katara le pido que se durmiera y como ella no quería que me desespere y le grite y esta sentida a hora—le dice él._

_Hakoda suspira y le pone una mano en su hombro, Aang le da una media sonría_

_-¡Aang!,.. Porque no vas a ver a mi nieta—le dice él y Aang asiente._

_Sale de ahí se dirige hacia su habitación cuando llega Katara le está dándole un baño, el se sienta en la cama y espera que salgan del baño cuando, sale Katara trae envuelta en una toalla a Kya_

_-¡Katara!,.. Deseo disculparme—le dice él, Katara sonríe se sienta en su cama con Kya_

_-¿Qué te parece si me pasas la crema para ponerle a Kya?—le pregunta, Aang sonríe saca el taro cuando_

_-¡Papi!- le habla Kya_

_Aang voltea a verla y con lagrimas en sus ojos—Si,.. Mi,.. Bebe_

_-¡Yi!,..¡Yi!—le dice, Aang sonríe y la carga_

_-si mi bebe al rato vamos con Appa—le dice Kya le sonríe que lo abraza y Aang la abraza y abraza a Katara._

_Katara termina de secarla le pone su pañal su calzoncito su vestidito que sale al comedor y al llegar_

_-¡que sustos nos tenias!,..¡Kya!—le dicen Ty-Lee - Kya al verla se ríe_

_-¡Papi!,..Yi,..Yi—la dice_

_Aang sonríe—al rato vamos_

_Pasa el día llega la tarde cuando,…_

_Katara llega con Kya.- ¡Aang!,.. ¿No se te olvida algo?—le pregunta_

_Aang voltea a veras que sonríe_

_-¡Papi!,…Yi,..Yi—le dice Kya _

_Aang sonríe que toma de la mano y se la lleva cuando Kya voltea-¡Mami!—le dice a Katara, ella sonríe que también va con ellos y al llegar al establo_

_-¡Yi!,..¡Yi!—le grita Kya, ella se zafa de ellos cuando ven que Appa se agacha ella lo toma de su nariz y el la empuja hacia arriba y ella cae en su cabeza Aang y Katara se sorprende a lo que hicieron cuando ven a Kya toda feliz risueña que empieza a gritarle a Appa_

_-¡espera!... ¡Appa!—le dice Aang y ellos se suben cuando_

_-ahora si mi bebe—le pide Aang cuando Kya le grita a Appa— Yi,..Yi—ella le dice y salen volando a disfrutar un paseo en el._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_-¡Katara!... ¿ya están?-les grita Aang cuando viene llegando el ya vestido de su tradicional de maestro-aire al verlas se sonroja el-¿Qué hermoso están mis amores?—les pregunta, Katara se sonroja al cumplido_

_-¿te gusta cómo nos vemos?—le pregunta, Aang se le acerca le da un beso en sus labios cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¡Papi!,..¡MI!-le grita ella, ellos se separan que voltean a verla_

_-¿Qué?—le dice Katara, Aang la carga cuando Kya le pasa sus manitas en su cuello_

_-¡Papi!... ¡Mi!—nuevamente dice, Aang sonríe de orgullo_

_-¿conque Papi,..Mi?—le dice Katara- ¡aprovecha…. Aang!,.. Porque al rato ese,..¡Mi!,.. Ya no eres,.. ¡Tú!- le dice ella y Aang abre sus ojos que voltea a ver a Kya ella le sonríe, Katara suspira y sale de la habitación para irle al Palacio Real._

_Todos estaban subidos al lomo de Appa cuando,.._

_-¡Kya!,…-le dice Aang cuando_

_-¡Yi!,..¡Yi!,..—le grita y se va volando_

_Llegan al palacio cuando Jo-Dee los estaba esperando que entran al salón Real_

_-¡Bienvenidos!—les dice el Rey cuando llega Bosco, y se oye que Kya empieza a gritarle, el rey se da cuenta que va con ella cuando_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Papi!—grita Honora toda asustada por el oso del Rey_

_-¡princesa no tenga miedo!—le dice el_

_-¡Ho!,.. ¡Ho!... Yi,..Yi—le dice Kya Honora no le hace caso que empieza a gritar que le tiene miedo, Mai la saca y se va Zuko con ella, Kya toda feliz cuando_

_-¡Avatar!,.. En verdad que hermosa es su ¡hija!,.. Y nunca en mi vida había vistos unos ojos tan claros como el color del cielo—el rey le dice, Aang sonríe que abraza a Kya y le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-¡si!,.. Mi bebe,.. Es muy hermosa—Aang le dice cuando_

_-Si,.. Digna de un ¡Príncipe!—les dice cuando ellos voltean, Aang, como Sokka hace mueca_

_-¡Su Alteza!—le dice_

_El rey sonríe—me imagino que se ¿conocen?—les pregunta el Rey_

_Sokka hace mueca—si,..-en voz baja dice—desafortunadamente—el dice_

_-el General Hanh me informo que el Rey Arnook de la tribu del norte y su esposa como su hijo no podrán venir porque el príncipe se les ¡enfermo!—les informa el_

_Ellos se sorprenden_

_-¿entonces tiene un niño?—Aang le pregunta_

_Hanh le sonríe—si un ¡niño!,.. Muy hermoso y seria más hermoso que su hija y el ¡príncipe!,.. Se comprometieran y cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad se ¡casaran!—les dice él._

_-¿Qué?—Grita Aang como Sokka_

_-¡JAMAS!—le dice Aang firme-¡Jamás!,.. Entregaría a mí,..¡Bebe!,..¡Jamás!—le dice él y sale cuando_

_-¡mira!,.. Sanguijuela,.. ¡Jamás!,.. Permitiríamos entregarles a mí,..¡Sobrina!,.. ¡Jamás!—le dice Sokka y sale._

_Todos están reunidos en la comida el rey en medio y a lado de el Zuko y Aang cuando,.._

_-En esta reunión no podrán asistir los Generales Fong del reino tierra del este, porque la esposa del hijo del viejo General murió—les informa el rey._

_Pasaron los días cuando estaban en la ultimo día de la reunión estaban los sabios como los del la orden del Loto Blanco el Rey Kuei como Aang y Zuko cuando,…_

_-¡Avatar!,.. ¿Ya sabe si su hija es maestra-aire?—le pregunta el sabio del Fuego_

_Aang levanta la vista-¿Por qué?,..—le pregunta molesto._

_El sabio de fuego moreda su postura—para ¿saber?,.. Si es ¡maestra-aire!,.. O ¡No!, Porque si no es a si,…-lo interrumpe Aang—_

_-¿si no?... ¡¿Qué?!—le pregunta firme_

_-¡señores!,.. Por favor tranquilícense—les pide Iroh- ¿Por qué usted desea saber?,.. Si la hija del ¡Avatar!,.. Es o no,..¿Es?,.. –le pregunta serio el_

_-bueno,.. Yo,.. Verán, ¿acuérdense del ciclo del ¡Avatar!? ,.. Cuando llegue el momento-les dice el sabio del fuego._

_Iroh le toma un sorbo de su té- tomemos un ejemplo—les dice el—Usted esta obsesionado que Aang debe de tener puro ¡Maestros-Aires!,… ¿verdad?,… bien,… un ejemplo si Aang decidirá tener a otro…. ¡Mujer!-_

_-¿Qué?—grita Aang _

_-¡Aang!,.. Déjame terminar por favor—le pide y el asiste—bien como les decir si el Avatar decidiera tener a otra mujer por ejemplo,.. Su,..¡Nieta!,.. Dígame usted ¿está seguro que le dará maestros-aires?—le pregunta él, el sabio le sonríe-_

_-¡claro que sí!—les dice el sabio cuando_

_-Yo digo que ¡No!-le responde Iroh._

_-¿Qué?,.. -Grita el sabio—porque lo dice—le reclama el_

_Iroh le da una sonrisa—porque,.. Porque ella no es una maestra, y aparte es hija y nieta de Maestros fuego,.. Puede que tenga hijos maestros-fuegos,.. Como no-maestros o maestros-Aires—les dice Iroh_

_-¿entonces quiere decir que no hay posibilidad?—le dice el haciendo mueca de disgusto_

_-como dije hay una posibilidad pero seguro,.. ¡No!,..—le recalca Iroh._

_\- Y desde ahorita les recalco Yo,.. Solamente tengo una esposa y esa es mi amada ¡Katara! y nunca de los nunca, tendré ¡otra!,.. Porque según usted solamente debería de tener hijos maestros-¡aires!, pero si los espíritus desean que mi amada y Yo tengamos maestros-aire, maestros-agua o no-maestros, solamente será el destino y nadie más –les dice Aang firme_

_-bueno como ya todo quedo arreglado los espero mañana para la fiesta de clausura de esta reunión anual—les dice el rey y todos salen cuando,…_

_-¿adonde vamos?—les pregunta Sokka_

_-las muchachas nos estar esperando en el Dragón del Jazmín –le dice Zuko y todos de van caminando cuando,…-¿deje llegar aquí?—les dice él y entra con ellos_

_-¿es el joyero que te está haciendo las pulseras?—le pregunta Iroh a Zuko, el afirma_

_Cuando Aang mira algo que la llama la atención_

_-¿esa es piedra lápiz-azul que se encuentra en los tribus del agua?—le dicen el Joyero y Aang el sonríe_

_-¿me puede usted hacer con esta piedra dos pulseras una para mi amada y la otra para mi bebe?—le pregunta Aang el joyero asiste_

_-¿Cómo desea usted el diseño?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe le hace el diseño con los símbolos del aire y agua y uno como el nombre de Katara y de Kya, el joyero le sonríen._

_-¿para cuándo me los tendría?—le pregunta Aang_

_-me tardaría un par de meses-le dice y Aang asiste, sale de ahí llegan al Dragón del Jazmín cuando_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Papi!—les gritan _

_Aang como Zuko sonríen que las cargas a sus niñas., ellos entras y se saludan cuando,.._

_-¡Por todos los espíritus!—les gritan- ¡si es el!,… ¡AVATAR!-le gritan varias muchachas que entran al salón al verlo, Aang se sonroja cuando_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Somos su club de ¡Fans!—le dice una chica. Cuando otra quiere abrazar a Aang Kya la avienta él se sonroja a lo que hizo su hija cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,… ¡MI!—le grita ella las chicas se sorprende_

_-¿Qué mona niña?—le pregunta a Aang cuando_

_-¡Papi!,..¡MI!,.. Nuevamente les grita Kya cuando les avienta agua y moja a los chicas ellas se sorprende a lo que la niña les hizo, Toph como los demás se carcajea, Katara cruzada de brazos molesta, Aang todo penoso por lo que les hizo Kya cuando_

_-¿déjeme ayudarles?—les dice Aang cuando desea bajara a Kya cuando ella no quiere bajarse de el sigue pescada de su cuello cuando grita el-¡KATARA!—le grita para que se lleve a la niña. Katara se la quita cuando Kya nuevamente le grita- ¡PAPI!,… ¡MI!- Aang se la quita a la fuerza para ayuda a las chicas, las seca con su aire control, las chicas se van, pasa la tarde Kya sigue sentida cuando llegan a la casa Katara recuesta a Kya Aang se le acerca _

_-¡bebe!—le habla Aang Kya voltea a verla cuando Katara se le acerca_

_-¿tendrás que hacer muchos meritos?—le dice ella_

_Aang se le acerca a su cunita- ¡bebe!,.. Mi amor,.. Sabes que te ¡amo!—le dice él, Kya voltea se sienta en su cunita y le hace puchero_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Mi!,.. Le dice ella, Aang sonríe que la carga y le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-Si mi bebe,.. Papi es tuyo –le dice cuando_

_-¿conque Papi,.. Tuyo?—le dice Katara cruzada molesta. Aang y Kya voltean a verla Kya le hace puchero_

_-¡Mami!—le habla Kya y le pide que la cargue, Katara le sonríe que la carga y suspira_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Papi!,..¡Mi!—nuevamente le dice_

_Aang se le acerca y también le hace cara de puchero, Katara les sonríe—Si está bien Papi tú,.. Y Mi—le dice Katara y Kya se ríe cuando,…_

_-¡Le,..Che!—le pide Aang busca en la bolsa de Katara el vivieron lo agita y con su fuego control lo calienta se sienta en la cama y se lo da a Kya ella feliz, termina de terminar su biberón cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!—le habla Katara sonríe que se le acerca _

_-dile a tu Papi,..Mi que te cambie el pañal—le dice cuando Aang abre sus ojos ella se dirige a cambiarse cuando_

_-¡Katara!—le grita el_

_-¡Aang!,.. Antes lo hacías porque ahora no quieres—le dice ella, Aang hace mueca volta a ver a Kya que le sonríe y suspira, la recuesta en la cama, le quita el calzoncito, el pañal cuando suspira el que hace mueca cuando… Porque no está, sucio,.. Saca un pañal limpio se lo pone, le quita su vestidito que la recuesta para arrullarla cuando sale Katara con una comisión azul de tul de color amarillo largo y con un escote profundo en el frente._

_-¿ya está dormida?—le pregunta a Aang cuando el voltea que abre sus ojos y se le acerca y la besa, ella responde que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, Aang la carga en marcha nupcial y la lleva a la cama la deja cuando él se quita su capa, su toga su camisa, sus botas sus pantalones hasta quedar en ropa interior Katara le sonríe que le extiende sus brazos y él se le acerca y se besan, un beso dulce tierno, que empiezan a luchar por el dominio de sus bocas cuando Aang rompe el beso, empieza besando por sus mejillas, va bajando por su cuello, con sus manos le va bajando el tirante de su camisón, Katara da un suspiro y con una sonrisa, ella con sus manos le agarra su cabeza, Aang va bajando lentamente, cuando llega a uno de sus pechos, Katara arquea su espalda hacia atrás al sentir la boca de, el, en uno de sus pechos._

_Los besa con una de sus manos los empieza acariciar, cuando con la otra hace lo mismo, Aang va bajando su camisón hasta que termina de quitar cuando llega a su intimidad también le quita su ropa interior, Katara le sonríe que nuevamente extienda sus brazos, Aang sonríe que se quita el su ropa interior, cuando se le acerca más a Katara, el le abre sus piernas,, Aang está sentado que la trae hacia él cuando Katara se agarra de sus hombros y deja escapar un suspiro….._

_-¡Aang!,…-le dice suspirando porque él está dentro de ella._

_Aang sonríe que le toma de su rostro y le besa, Katara pasa sus manos detrás de su cuello, y sus piernas detrás de la cintura de él._

_Aang la toma de su trasero y la empuja hacia él, y Katara rompe el beso, Aang le sonríe que le hacer al oído- Prepárate,..¡Amorcito!,.. Porque lo vamos hacer casi toda la noche—le dice cuando Katara se le acerca a su oído cuando_

_-¡demuéstrame!,.. Mi,..¡Maestro!—le dice Katara, Aang sonríe que agarra su cadera y la empieza a mover, que parece una muñeca al movimiento que hace._

_Katara pone sus mano en sus piernas porque Aang la empieza a mover mas, que ella se muerde su labio para no gritar, que Aang la besa, que ella abre sus bocas y empieza con un beso apasionado, cuando se separan se miran a sus ojos y con una sonrisa se dan un beso ligero y dulce, porque llegaron al clímax de su pasión. _

_Katara pone sus manos en su pecho, Aang le da besos salteados en su boca cuando él, la va bajando lentamente a la cama, ella su espalda en la cama, cuando Aang sale de ella y la voltea para ponerse arriba de ella, nuevamente entra en ella, pero más fuerte._

_Katara hace bolas las sabanas se muerde su labio para no gritar, siente que entra mas, cuando Aang se deja caer arriba de ella, todo sudado porque nuevamente alcanzaron su pasión._

_Katara siente que sale de ella, Aang la voltea para verse, le abre sus piernas, entre en ella, Katara se muere su labio para no gritar, ve que Aang también se muerde su labio para no gritar él, cuando Aang hace su espalda hacia atrás, Katara se sorprende mas porque el empuja mas, entrando mas en ella, más profundo que se lleva su mano hacia su boca para no gritar, cuando pone el sus manos en la cama, y le quita su mano y le da un beso a Katara ella pone sus manos en su mecho cuando rompe ella le beso que empieza_

_-¡Aanngg!,… ¡Aanngg!,….-le dice Katara susurrando evitando gritar_

_-¡Sí!,… ¡Ka,.. Ta,.. Ra!— ¡Así!,.. ¡Mas!... -le dice él, cuando empieza sus tatuajes a dar un ligero brillo, Katara se da cuenta que abre sus ojos, porque entra mas en ella, más profundo, que la cama se mueve, mas hasta, cuando,…_

_-¡KATARA!—le dice casi gritándole que se deja caer arriba de ella._

_Katara siente la respiración acelerada de Aang, cuando ella lo abraza, el se acomoda en su pecho, cuando Katara se lleva una mano en su frente y voltea a ver la cunita de Kya y pensativamente se le viene el recuerdo._

_-así paso cuando,… ¿concebimos a Kya?—ella se dice sorprendida y con una sonrisa en sus labios voltea hacia Aang le da un beso en su cabeza rapada, el se acomoda en ella y cae al sueño. Y Katara también._

_A la mañana siguiente todos se estaba arreglando para la fiesta del rey, Katara le saca un vestidito a Kya uno azul y todo el contorno bordado en amarillo de los maestros aires, su calzoncito azul, sus zapatitos blanco y sus medias azules con holancitos amarillos, Katara igual como el mismo diseño de Kya cuando,.._

_-¿están listas?—les pregunta Aang y al verlas-¡Guau!,.. Mis amores que hermosas están—les dice él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que él se acerca le da un beso en su mejilla a Kya y uno a Katara en sus labios cuando_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Papi!,..Mi!,…. —le grita Kya, Katara suspira_

_-si ya lo sé,… que tu ¡Papi! – Le dice a Kya cuando ve a Aang todo sonrojado-¿eres feliz porque te ama?,.. ¡Verdad!—le dice, Aang sonríe que la abraza y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-¡Si!,.. soy inmensamente feliz,… porque sé que me aman—le dice él cuando tocan a su puerta_

_-¿Ya están listos?—les preguntan_

_Ellos sonríen—Si ¡Sokka!,.. Hay vamos—le responde Katara y ellos salen._

_Llegan al salón del Rey cuando_

_-Gracias a todos por su asistencia en esta reunión anual de Naciones,.. El próximo año se efectuara en,..¡Ciudad Republica!—les informa el Rey que Aang como Sokka se miran y hacen mueca, Toph se ríe.- ¡Que empieza el Baile!—les dice el rey empieza a sanar la música cuando llega el rey con Aang y Katara- ¡Avatar!,..¡Katara!,..¿Saben desafortunadamente cuando su niña este grande Yo estaré ¡viejo?—les pregunta el_

_-¿Qué dice rey?—le pregunta Katara sorprendido_

_El rey les da una sonrisa—lo que quiero decirles que me hubiera gustado pedirle la mano de su,..¡Niña!—les dice él, Aang abre sus ojos Katara se sorprende que voltean a verlo que esta sonrojado_

_-¡Rey!,.. Vera,..—Le dice Aang cuando lo interrumpe el rey- ¡lo sé!,.. Avatar,.. Lo sé—les dice él y sale de ahí para ver más invitados._

_Aang y Katara se miran voltean a ver a Kya cuando Aang le da un beso en su mejilla._

_-ella es mi,.. ¡Bebe!,.. Siempre será,.. Mi ¡bebe!,..¡Katara! –le dice a ella y le sonríe _

_-lo sé ¡Aang!,.. Lo sé—le dice cuando,.._

_-Bailamos—le dice él, cuando sonríe Katara y se pone a bailar y entre ellos dos esta Kya feliz porque está bailando._

_No lejos de ahí, hay alguien que los está observando_

_-¡Pero!,.. Si es la ¿esposa del Avatar?—le preguntan_

_Onji con una ligera sonrisa- ¿aceptan el trato?,..¡Si! o ¡No!—ella les dice_

_-bien,.. Nos vamos a Ciudad Republica y cuando usted nos indique lo haremos—les dice una personas y salen de ahí._

_Onji los está viendo—te dije Aang que un día me las pagaras,.. Tus sucias campesinas pagaran tú,.. Desprecio. —ella se dice y sigue observándolos._

_***y bien que les pareció este ¿capitulo?,.. Espero que allá sido de su agrado.**_

_***espero sus mensajes**_

_***y en verdad Mil gracias a Ustedes, por Todo.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a estas hermosas personas que me han comentado:**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Jezreel Hernnde**_

_***Princesa Sari.**_

_***Nobodyknows05.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por seguir y también a las personas que no han podido comentar, Mil Gracias….**_

_Mientras Onji observaba a Aang y Katara,…_

_-¿Qué hace usted aquí?_

_Onji se sorprende que voltea a ver- ¡Mi Señor del Fuego!—ella le habla pasando saliva_

_-¿estoy esperando?—Zuko le pregunta serio y firme_

_-¡vera!,..¿Yo?—ella empieza tartamudear cuando_

_-¡ONJI!... ¿por fin te encuentro?,.. ¡Niña!_

_Ella sonríe de alivio-¡Abuelo!_

_El Sabio del fuego hace una reverencia-¡Mi señor del Fuego!_

_-¿para advertirles?,.. Esta es la última vez que sales de la Isla,.. A la otra,.. Te irás a la Roca hirviendo,..¿Quedamos?—le advierte Zuko y sale de ahí para irse con los demás._

_Zuko sale, el Sabio del fuego le agarra del brazo a Onji cuando_

_-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?—le reclama_

_-¡Abuelo!,.. ¿Ya tengo a las personas?_

_El sabio del fuego abre sus ojos-¿Cómo se te ocurre citarlos aquí?,.. ¿No ves que alguien te pudo escuchar?—le pregunta serio y firme_

_-¡Abuelo!.. Por eso no te preocupes—le informa ella_

_-bien,.. Hay que prepararnos para regresar_

_-¿sabes si Aang regresa a la Isla?_

_-¡No!,.. ¿Lo Se?,.. Y el Señor del fuego tampoco me informo cuáles son sus planes—le dice él y regresa a sus habitaciones para prepara para su regreso,.._

_Mientras en la fiesta todos están alegres, felices cuando,.._

_-¿Qué te pasa?... ¡Flama!_

_Zuko suspira -¿Encontré a Onji muy sospechosa en el Jardín?, ¡Toph!, prométeme que no le contaras nada a Aang de lo que te ¿platique?_

_-¡bien!,..¡Flama!_

_La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin todos se despiden del rey y regresan a la casa y al llegar_

_-¿Qué planes tiene?—Zuko les pregunta_

_Aang y Katara se mira y suspiran –buenos,..¡Nosotros!—ellos le dice cuando_

_-¿desean ir a la tribu hijos?_

_Ellos voltean cuando,.._

_-¡Padre!,.. Me encantaría pero ya sabes que todo me cae mal y me mareo—Sokka le dice Suki lo abraza y le dice que si., Toph resopla_

_-¿Aang?,..¿Katara?—les preguntan a ellos cuando_

_-¡Lo siento!,.. Tenemos que regresarnos todos en Appa es el único medio seguro para mi, ¡Bebe!—le dice Sokka acariciando el vientre de Suki_

_Katara suspira – ¡Lo siento!,..¡Padre!,.. A nosotros nos hubiera encantado ir,.. ¡Pero!,..-ella hace mueca y voltea a ver a Sokka_

_Hakoda le da una sonrisa—los entiendo,.. ¿Qué les parece cuando tengan una oportunidad van?_

_Aang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—no lo dude _

_Hakoda le quita a Aang a Kya para cargarla y le da un beso- ¿te voy a extrañar mi dulzura?_

_-¿Qué?,.. A tu amado,..¡Hijo!,.. No lo vas a extrañar—le reclama Sokka_

_Todos se ríen_

_-Yo pensaba invitarlos unos días para irnos a la Isla ¿Ember?—Zuko les dice_

_Aang y Katara hace mueca, Sokka sonríe de oreja a oreja_

_-¡CLARO QUE VAMOS?—le dice Sokka todo alegre_

_-¿Qué?—gritan Katara_

_-¿Qué paso?,..¡Hermanita!.-¿Por qué no quieres ir?_

_Katara le quita a Kya a Aang... ¿Saben?,.. Que les parece si lo platicamos mejor mañana—ella le dice y se dirige hacia la habitación_

_-¡Aang!,..¿Que opinas?—Sokka le pregunta_

_Aang suspira cuando,…_

_-creo que Katara tiene razón ya mañana lo platicamos ¡mejor!—Zuko les dice y todos asienten._

_Cuando Aang llega a la habitación Katara le está quitando el vestidito a Kya, el sonríe_

_-¿déjame ayudarte cariño?,.. –le pide el, recuesta a Kya, mientras Katara se quita su vestido, el también se quita su ropa para quedar solamente con la interior, llega Katara ambos entran a la cama se abrazan_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..¡Katara!_

_Katara suspira que se sienta en la cama, Aang se sorprende que también se sienta, le pasa su brazo en su espalda-¡Aang!,.. Lo que pasa que me había hecho ilusiones con ir al ¿templo del aire del sur?_

_Aang le sonríe que la da un ligero beso en sus labios— ¡Lo sé cariño!,..¡Lo sé!,..-suspira—Yo también deseaba ir,.. Pero Sokka esta mas estérico, que creo que ¿el?, es el que va a tener al ¡bebe!—le dice él con una sonrisa_

_Katara abres sus ojos le hace mueca-¿entonces cuando estaba embarazada de Kya?,..¿También tenía un humor?,..¿Que no me aguantabas?_

_Aang abre sus ojos pasa saliva, se rasca la cabeza, voltea a verla y Katara le hace gestos-¡Cariño!,.. ¡Claro que No!,.. Como,.. Crees-le dice con una sonrisa y le la un ligero beso en sus labios. Katara sonríe y le pasa sus brazos atrás de su cuello, le sonríe que también le da un beso en sus labios, Aang sonríe que se besan , poco a poco van bajando hacia la cama, Katara lo trae hacia ella, que Aang pasa sus brazos hacia su cintura, siente él, la pierna de Katara que empieza, acaricia su pierna, el sonríe en sus labios, Katara también sonríe., El beso se hace apasionado luchando por el dominio de sus bocas, saboreando el placer de sus labios, Katara siente los brazos de él, que le acaricia su espalda, ella empieza acariciar su cabeza rapada, Aang rompe el beso, que le va plantando por su mejilla, bajando lentamente hacia su cuello, su hombro, Siente la respiración de Katara acelerada, cuando la deja de abrazar, le agarra su rostro, para besar nuevamente sus labios, ella pasa sus manos hacia su pecho que ambos sonríen, nuevamente Aang empieza besando por su cuello y el con sus manos le va bajando los tirantes de su comisión, hasta quedar expuestos sus pechos, el los empieza a acariciar, Katara empieza a susurrar su nombre, que Aang sonríe que el abre su boca, y empieza a, deleitarse el placer de su boca en los pechos de ella, Katara arque su columna hacia atrás, el hace lo mismo con la otra._

_Katara empieza nuevamente a correar su nombre que Aang regresa a sus labios a besar_

_-¡Ka,..Ta,..Ra,…!—le dice él en su nombre su oído._

_Katara sonríe, que ella abre sus piernas y le empieza a, acariciar a Aang sus piernas, que el sonríe a lo que le está provocando cuando,…_

_-¡Mami!,… ¡Papi!- _

_Ellos se detienen se miran que sonríen ambos -¿te habla?—ambos se dicen-_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Mami!—_

_Nuevamente sonríen, Aang se levanta de la cama, Katara se acomoda el comisión ya ambos van a ver a Kya._

_Aang la levanta que le besa su mejilla-¿Qué pasa?,.. Mi pequeño Amor—_

_Kya voltea a verla que le hace puchero media dormilona-¡Le,..Che!—ella les pide, Katara le pasa el biberón, Aang lo agita para calentárselo, que se lleva a Kya hacia la cama se sienta él, recuesta a Kya en sus brazos, para darle su biberón, ella pasa su manita atrás de su espalda , la otra mano la tiene en su cara, Katara entra también a la cama que la observa_

_Aang la da un beso en su frente a Kya—Pobre de mi bebe,… ¿tenia hambre?,..¡Katara!_

_Katara le sonríe que suspira—acuérdate que se quedo dormida—le recuerda, Kya termina su biberón cuando ella pasa sus manos hacia el cuello de Aang_

_-¿Qué pasa?,.. Mi amor—le pregunta porque ella no desea separarse de él._

_Katara le acaricia su cabello, Kya voltea a verla,.. Pero no suelta a Aang_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Mi!—le dice,.. Katara sonríe-si mi pedacito,.. Tu Papi es ¡Tuyo!—nuevamente le dice, Kya voltea a ver a Aang_

_-si mi amor,.. Soy Tuyo y de Mami—le dice, Kya sonríe que ella se acomoda en su hombro_

_-¿creo que nuevamente dormirá con nosotros?—pregunta Katara, Aang voltea a verla y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-¡Amorcito!,.. Es mí,.. ¡Bebe!,.. ¿No te molesta?,..¡Verdad!_

_Katara le sonríe y le da un ligero beso en sus labios- ¡No!,..—le dice, Aang sonríe que se acomoda, se tapan con las sabanas, Kya se queda dormida en su pecho, el trae a Katara hacia él y ella pone su cabeza en su hombro-_

_-¿Eres,.. Feliz?,..¡Avatar!-_

_Aang voltea a verla le da otro besa a Katara cuando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... Soy inmensamente Feliz,…- le dice y dan bienvenida al sueño._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_Hakoda como Bato se estaban despidiendo de ellos, Hakoda traía en sus brazos a Kya_

_-¿te voy a extrañar mi dulzura?—_

_Kya sonríe-¡Papa!_

_Hakoda sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla y nuevamente le dice Papa cuando,.._

_-¿me voy a poner celoso?—le pregunta Aang, Kya voltea a verlo que ella sonríe y brinca hacia el_

_-¡Papi!—le dice ella toda sonriente feliz que pone ella su cabeza en su cuello una de sus manitas esta atrás de su cuello la otra está en su rostro._

_Todos se despiden de Hakoda y Bato, que regresan a la Tribu del sur._

_-y bien,..¿Que han pensado?—Zuko les pregunta_

_Aang y Katara se miran que ambos sonríen—está bien,.. Vamos a la Isla Ember—Aang les dice y Sokka grita de felicidad, Suki sonríe y Toph alza sus manos de alegría_

_-¡bien!,.. Mañana nos vamos—Zuko les informa_

_-¿en que nos vamos a ir?—Sokka le preguntan_

_Aang hace mueca-¡Nos vamos en Appa!,..¿Contento?_

_Sokka grita de felicidad, que sale corriendo para informarle a Suki, Aang suspira cuando,.._

_-¿tenían otros planes?,..¡Verdad!—Zuko le pregunta, Aang voltea a verlo que le da una ligera sonrisa_

_-Sì,.. En realidad pensábamos irnos al Templo del aire del sur,… claro, sin tú ya sabes ¿Quién?—le dice él, Zuko le da también una ligera sonrisa cuando las muchachas llegan con las niñas_

_-¿Cómo nos vamos mañana temprano?—le dice Mai_

_-¿y tenemos que hacer maletas?—Katara le dice_

_-¿ustedes cuidaran a sus hijas?—ellas les dicen y le entregan a las niñas, ellos sonríen cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,. Ten la bolsa,.. Ya sabes si Kya se pone necia le das su chupón y cuidado que no se lo quite para dárselo a ¡Momo! y después le cambias el pañal—le dice Katara y sale._

_-¡Zuko!, cuidad bien a Honora ya sabes que ella es muy delicada de su piel,..Que todo le pica y aquí está su crema para que se la pongas—Mai le recuerda y sale_

_Kya trae su muñeca y su peluche,. Honora un par de muñecas los muchachos se miran que ambos se ríen_

_-bien vamos a cuidar de nuestras niñas—Aang le dice, Zuko asiente_

_-¿vamos aquí al jardín?—Zuko le pregunta y Aang asiente se van al jardín ponen una manta las niñas las sientan y ellas se ponen a jugar cuando ellos están cabeceando de sueño, cuando ellos se quedan dormidos_

_Llega Toph se da cuenta que ellos están dormidos que sonríe maliciosamente se va con las niñas ella las toma de su mano y se van al otro jardín a jugar, ellas felices porque Toph las hace reír y ellos no se dan cuenta que las niñas no están. Despiertan de su pequeña siesta, que ambos se miran voltean a ver a las niñas, se asustan que se caen de las sillas, se levantan de aprisa, que buscan a las niñas desesperando, cuando,.._

_-¿en donde están las niñas?—les preguntan las muchachas, ellos pasan salivan cuando_

_-¡PAPI!,..¡PAPI!—les gritan ellas, ellos voltean a verlas que viene Toph con ellas cuando_

_-¿Qué ya despertaron los durmientes?—Toph les preguntan, ellos pasan salivan y sonríen a la vez, voltean a ver a las muchachas que ellas están de brazos cruzados y a la vez suspiran_

_-¡Vamos mi amor!,.. Necesitas un baño porque tienes mucha tierra—le dice Katara a Kya y ellas se van, Aang suspira y va detrás de ella._

_Mai suspira—vamos Honora también necesitas de un baño—ella le dice la niña la toma de su mano cuando,.._

_-¿Papi?—le pregunta ella, Zuko sonríe que también toma de su mano y ambos se van hacia su habitación_

_-mientras ellos se ¡bañan!,.. Me voy a ir a dormir,.. Con niñas y sin niñas,… ellos no dejan dormir en la ¡Noche!,…-Toph se dice y regresa a su habitación._

_Aang estaba preparando la Tina de Baño, mientras Katara le va quitando su ropita, ella ya está en bata cuando,.._

_-¡Cariño!,… ¿Ya está el agua?—Aang le grita, Katara sonríe toma a Kya entran al baño, él están adentro de la bañera, ella le pasa a la niña, se quita Katara su bata, entra juntos a la tina, Kya feliz cuando,..-¿Mira?,.. Katara,.. Esta haciendo ¿olas?_

_Katara sonríe- ¡Kya!,.. Mi amor,.. Así,..¡No!,.. ¡Mira!,.. Con tu manita hazla así, y se hace más grande—ella le dice, Kya sonríe cuando, sin querer toda la ola se la habiente a Aang, ella risueña se ríe, Aang sonríe_

_-¿conque aventando a tu Papi?,..¡Olas!—le dice él, Aang también hace una pequeña ola y se la habiente a Kya ella se ríe mas._

_Terminan de bañarse, se arreglan para comer, Pasa el día todos están en la cama temprano, Aang le está dando el biberón a Kya cuando, se le acerca Katara que le da un beso a Kya en su cabeza _

_-¿sabes?,…. Este es el ultimo biberón con,..¡Leche!—le dice, Aang voltea a verla que sonríe,.._

_-¡deja que termine mi bebe!,… y ahorita te ayudo_

_Katara se le acerca.-¿primero tendrás que dormirla?—le pregunta, Aang se sonroja, ella se levanta y por el espejo Aang ve que Katara se está quitando su ropa, sonríe el al verla, que poco a poco se está quitando su ropa cuando le mira de espaldas que esta desnuda y se pone ella su bata, regresa a la habitación, Katara se le acerca que ella se ríe Aang arque su ceja_

_-¡Aang!,.. Kya ya está dormida_

_Aang se sorprende al ver que Kya está dormida y en su boquita todavía tiene su biberón, el sonríe, poco a poco se lo retira, se levanta y la deja en su cunita, cuando,…_

_-¡prepárate mi Diosa!,… porque después de ayudarte,.. Vamos hacer el ¡amor!,.. ¡Amorcito!—le dice él, Katara se le acerca _

_-¿Qué esperamos?—le pregunta, Aang la toma de la mano y la lleva a la cama se sienta él y la trae hacia ella, se quita su bata._

_Aang la empieza a dar sus masajes de su espalda, poco a poco llegando hacia sus pecho, que los empieza a masajear, el la trae hacia ella mas,…_

_-¿me dices cuando pare?—Aang le pregunta, Katara sonríe, que ya empieza a sentir cuando ella agarra las manos de Aang para que se detenga._

_Katara se levanta Aang le pasa los biberones cuando,…._

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Solamente se lleno uno?—le pregunta, Ella se sorprende _

_-¡Sí!,… ¡Aang!,…-le dice media asustada_

_Aang la abraza-¡Tranquila!,..¡Cariño!,.. A lo mejor al rato se te viene mas ¡Leche!—le dice, Katara le sonríe que asiente._

_Aang nuevamente la toma de la mano, la lleva a la cama, el se sienta, Katara se sienta arriba del él, sus piernas encajadas en su cadera, pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello que se empieza a besar, dulcemente, tiernamente._

_Aang con sus manos le agarra sus pechos que los empieza a masajear, Katara rompe el beso que empieza a susurrar su nombre en su oído, el sonríe, que le da un beso en su cuello, bajando por su hombro, dándole besos salteados por su cuello, hombro, llegando a sus pechos, Katara empieza arquear su columna hacia atrás, nuevamente susurrando su nombre que se muerde su labio, empieza a sentir la lujuria del placer, cuando siente que Aang la levanta un poco para entrar en ella._

_-¡Aanngg!,…-le dice susurrando su nombre_

_Aang se muerde su labio, que la toma de su cintura, ella pone sus manos en su hombro._

_-¡Así!,.. Mi Amor,… muévete conmigo—le pide él, y se dan un beso en sus labios cuando,_

_Ambos rítmicamente se mueven, se vuelven a besar, para no gritar, Katara pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, el, la abraza más hacia él, que se siguen moviendo cuando empiezan ambos a sudar, dándose besos apasionados porque están llegando al clímax de su pasión cuando, Aang la trae mas, hacia él, poco a poco y lentamente dejan de moverse ambos se separan que sonríen y se dan un beso, dulce, tierno._

_Aang cambia de posición que van cayendo a la cama, poniendo a Katara en la cama, el arriba de ella, sin salir de ella, se siguen besando y al separarse sus miradas se entrelazan_

_-¡Te amo!—le dice Aang_

_Katara sonríe que la de un beso en sus labios- ¡Te amo!,… ¡nunca lo dudes!,.._

_Ambos sonríen que dan bienvenidas al sueño._

_**En algún lugar del Reino Tierra, Rumbo a la Isla Ember.-**_

_Todos iban a arriba de Appa, Aang trae a Kya sentadita en sus piernas y Katara a un lado de él en la cabeza de Appa, los demás, iban en el lomo cuando,…_

_-¡Pies Ligeros!,..¿Tienes que ser una parada urgente?_

_Aang voltea a verlos-¿Qué pasa?—les pregunta cuando hace mueca, le pide a Appa que desciende cuando toca piso, Sokka es el primero que sale y en el primer árbol empieza a vomitar_

_-¡Cariño!,… ¿ya te sientes mejor?—Suki le pregunta Sokka voltea a verla que suspira y de deja caer_

_-¿Qué les parece si nos quedamos aquí y mañana le seguimos?—Zuko les pregunta ellos asienten cuando ve que Mai hace gestos,.. Porque ella no está acostumbrada._

_Aang sonríe—Si es un lugar ideal para descansar, ¿miren?,.. Hay un rio y se ve que está tranquilo—les dice ellos asienten cuando Sokka busca algo entre sus cosas cuando,_

_-¿Qué vas a pescar?—le pregunta Suki, Sokka voltea a verla y con una sonrisa_

_-Si,.. Amor,.. Tengo antojo de pescado—el les dice, Aang hace gestos, Katara suspira._

_Aang, Zuko y Toph hacen sus tiendas de campaña mientras las muchachas están haciendo la comida_

_-¡Concejal,… Embarazado!,..¿No piensas hacer tu tienda?—_

_Sokka esta recostado a la orilla del rio que levanta su cabeza-¡SsHhh!,..¡Toph!,.. Me estoy concentrando—le dice él, Toph resopla_

_-¿No sé quien esta mas estérico si en Concejal o cuando la Reina azucarada estaba embarazada de la bebe?—Toph les pregunta_

_-¿Qué?—le grita Katara, Aang abre sus ojos y pasa saliva_

_-¿Sabes,… Cariño?,.. Mientras hacen la comida voy con mi bebe al rio—le dice Aang cuando_

_-¡Cuídala!,..—le dice Katara cuando_

_-¡Mai!,.. Voy con Aang me llevo a Honora_

_-¡Zuko!,..¿No se te olvida algo?—le pregunta el sonríe que toma la crema de Honora y se la va poniendo._

_Aang se quita sus botas, su Toga y Camisa, a Kya le va quitando sus zapatitos, su blusita y su pantalón para ella quedar solamente en pañales cuando_

_-¿Qué piensa hacer con mi sobrina?_

_Aang suspira carga a Kya ambos entran al rio-¿esta rica el agua?,..¡Verdad mi amor!—le dice a la niña ella se ríe y asiente, Aang entra mas al rio, con su tierra control, levanta una piedra grande y se sienta él, pone a Kya en sus piernas y le está enseñando agua control, cuando sin querer_

_-¡Por eso!—les grita Sokka todo empapado, voltea a verlos y ve que Kya está de risa, el arque su ceja-¿estas igual que tu madre?—le dice a la niña-_

_-¡Sokka!,… mi bebe lo hizo sin querer—le grita Aang, Sokka suspira que regresa a su siesta_

_Zuko hace lo mismo que Aang entra con Honora cuando,…_

_-¡Papi!,..¡No!—le grita Honora asustada_

_-mi amor solamente es ¡agua!—le dice él, ella se asusta cuando,.._

_-¡Ho!,..¡Ho!,..-le grita Kya animándola_

_-¡Ka!...-¡Ka!,…-le grita a Kya,.._

_-¿ves mi amor?,.. Vamos con tu Tío Aang y Kya—le dice Zuko a su niña ella se agarra más de él y llega con ellos._

_Las niñas felices con el agua, riendo porque Kya emocionada con hacer olas cuando,.._

_-¡KATARA!,… ¿Enséñale bien a mi sobrina?,..¡Este calvo no la está enseñando bien!—Sokka le grita enojado, porque nuevamente Kya lo empapo de agua, llega Katara que suspira, a Sokka le extrae el agua para dejarlo seco cuando,.._

_-¡Vengan a comer!—les grita ella, Ellos asienten y salen llegan cuando,…_

_-¿en dónde está el pescado?—Suki le pregunta_

_Toph se carcajea… que Sokka voltea a verla que le hace gestos, comen cuando terminan de comer, Kya nuevamente quiere ir al rio_

_Aang la carga y le besa su mejilla- ¡Al rato vamos!,.. Mi amor, deja que reposemos la comida –le dice el, Kya le hace puchero_

_-¡Kya!,.. Hazle caso a tu Papi,.. Al rato vamos y te ¡enseño!,.. Bien,.. Como mojar bien a tu Tío —Katara le dice, Kya voltea a ver a Aang que le indica que si, ella sonríe y nuevamente ella pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello_

_-¿Cómo si tiene más Papitis?—Toph les pregunta, cuando se acerca más a Katara que le susurra, ¿será porque pronto la van a destronar?, -ella se sorprende_

_-si es verdad,.. ¿Qué tiene mi sobrina?, desde que estábamos en Ba Sing Se,.. No desea despegarse de Aang—Sokka les pregunta_

_Aang les hace mueca, que le besa a Kya su cabeza y le sonríe- ¿Qué tiene de Malo es mi bebe,.. Mi Hija?—les pregunta_

_-¡Flama!... ¿tu hija también esta igual que Kya?—Toph le pregunta_

_-casi—le responde Mai, Zuko le sonríe y también asiente._

_Pasa el rato Aang y Katara estaba con Kya en el rio en donde Aang saco la piedra y ambos están enseñando a Kya el agua control que en realidad para ella es un juego, toda feliz, sonriente, todos alegres, pasa la tarde llega la noche, cenan cuando llego la hora de dormir, todos están en sus tiendas de campaña descansando, Aang está con Kya arrullando para dormir, se recuesta en la cola de Appa, cuando llega Katara._

_-¡Mami!—le habla, Katara le sonríe, Aang la abraza, los tres están disfrutando de la noche_

_-¡Aang!,.. Ya está dormida—le dice Katara, Aang sonríe que asienten, entran a la tienda de campaña la recuestan, el se acerca a Katara_

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?—le pregunta preocupado_

_-Aang,.. Lo que pasa que nuevamente se lleno un ¡Biberón!—ella le dice, Aang la abraza_

_-¡Cariño!,.. No te debes de sentir mal, no toda la vida le tendrás que darle biberón a nuestra bebe,.. –le dice el Katara le sonríe que asienten y se disponen a dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente, parten rumbo a su destino.-_

_**Isla Ember, Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Appa estaba aterrizando cuando…_

_-¡Bienvenidos!,.. Señor del Fuego, Señora del Fuego, ¡Avatar!, ¡Maestra Katara!,. ¡Concejal Sokka!, ¡Señora Concejal!, ¡Jefa Toph!,. ¡Princesas!—les saludan los sirvientes _

_Los muchachos hacen lo mismo cuando,.._

_-¡Mi Señor del Fuego!,.. No puede encontrar cunitas para las Princesas—le informan_

_-¡Zuko!,.. Por nosotros no te preocupes a nosotros no nos molesta—Aang le dice, Zuko asiente_

_-¡Mi Señora las cosas que me pidieron ya están en las habitaciones!—le informan a Mai y ella asienten._

_Los llevan a sus habitaciones cuando,.._

_-descansan y al rato viene unos sirvientes para informales que ya está la comida—Zuko le dice se van hacia sus habitaciones, Aang trae a Kya en sus brazos, Katara entra primero a la habitación que se sorprende_

_-¿Qué grande es?,..¡Mira Aang!,.. Tiene balcón con vista al Mar—ella le dice Aang sonríe que deja a Kya en la cama, va con Katara al balcón cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!—le gritan, Aang voltea que sonríe_

_-ven mi bebe—le grita a Kya ella sonríe que se baja de la cama y corre hacia él, y la carga, disfrutan el aire del mar que ambos sonríen._

_Katara regresa a la cama que ve una bolsas sonríe ella que empieza a sacarla lo que contiende_

_-¿Qué son?—le pregunta Aang_

_Katara sonríe—Son unos traje de Baño, para Kya y para mi—ella le dice Aang abre sus ojos_

_-¿Qué?—grita_

_-¡Aang!,..—Le dice -¿Por qué te pones así?_

_Aang suspira - ¿a quién le tienes que enseñar?—le pregunta celoso_

_Katara se ríe, se le acerca y le da un beso en sus labios-¿a quién ha de ser?,.. Si no al,..¡Avatar!—le dice ella y entra al baño, Aang se sonroja que sonríe, deja a Kya en la cama que va detrás de ella, entra al baño cuando_

_-¡Aang!,..-le grita ella, porque entro al baño y ella se está quitando su ropa para ponerse una bata._

_Aang entra que la besa, al separase Katara se sorprende-¿Qué fue eso?.. –le pregunta y ve a Aang que esta sonrojado, ella lo mira, -¿Degastes sola a mi hija?—ella le pregunta, el se sorprende que sale del baño y ve a Kya todavía en la cama, sale ella del baño que suspira y sonríe- ¿Qué les parece si dormimos una Siesta?—ella les pregunta y Aang asiente y Kya empieza a bastecer._

_Ellos descansas cuando tocan a su puerta les avisan que ya está la comida, ellos se arreglan y salen al comedor._

_Pasa el día llega la tarde,…_

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar y vemos el atardecer?—Aang le pregunta, Katara sonríe que acepta los tres van a caminar, ven el atardecer, se sientan en la arena, Aang sienta a Kya en sus piernas, abraza a Katara que suspira él, ella se da cuenta._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang voltea a vera que la da un ligero beso en sus labios-¡Sabes cariño en la isla también tenemos playa y no la he hemos disfrutado!—le dice, ella voltea a verlo que también le da un beso_

_-tienes razón,..Aang,.. Espero algún día podamos ir_

_Aang le sonríe—Si veras que si,… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?—le pregunta ella asienten, entran y los estaban esperando para cenar._

_Cenan se va a la terraza les llevan té para disfrutar la noche_

_-¿hace mucho que no veníamos aquí?—Sokka les preguntan_

_-Si,.. Fue cuando nos escondíamos de,..¡Azula!—Toph le dice_

_-¡Sí que recuerdos!—Sokka les dice y todos se ríen cuando -¡Guau!—dice él y todos voltean a ver la hermosa luna llena, Sokka abraza a Suki_

_-¿Qué hermosa se mira Yue?—Suki les pregunta, ellos asienten cuando_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Mo?—le pregunta Kya, Aang la carga que le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-Mi amor el ya está dormido—le dice, cuando,.._

_-¡Yi!,..¡Yi!—Aang vuelve a sonríe—_

_-Appa también ya esta ¡dormido!—nuevamente le dice cuando, Katara se la quita_

_-¿y es hora que también te duermes tu?—le pregunta ella cuando Kya se pone necia_

_-¡Papi!,… ¡Papi!—le grita, Aang se levanta las abraza_

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos todos a dormir?—le pregunta a Kya, ella le sonríe que pasa sus manitas atrás de su cuello-¡eso quieres decir un sí!—le dice y ella mueve su cabeza indicando que si, y se despiden de los demás_

_-bueno si es así— Sokka les dice dando un bostezo- ¡Suki!,.. Es hora de dormir—le dice, ella sonríe que se van._

_Zuko y Mai hacen lo mismo cuando_

_-bueno,… creo que Yo también —Toph se dice y se dirige hacia su habitación a descansar._

_En la habitación Katara le está cambiando el pañal a Kya cuando ella la sienta en la cama_

_-¡Papi!,..Panal—ella nuevamente dice, porque ve a Aang en ropa interior, Katara se ríe, Aang voltea a verla_

_-¿de qué te ríes?—le pregunta molesto_

_-Mi amor dile a tu Papi,.. ¿Lo que me estabas diciendo?_

_Kya sonríe que grita-¡PAPI!,..¡PANAL!—_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué?,.. Como que Papi Panal—él se dice cuando Katara se le acerca y le estira sus calzones, indicando a lo que Kya le dice que se sonroja el_

_-¿tendré que comprar una pijama?..—el le dice,..Katara le sonríe que se le acerca a su oído_

_-¿me gusta más como te miras así?,..¡Papi!,..¡Panal!—el se sonroja a lo que Katara le dice que la da un beso en su boca cuando_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Papi!,..¡Mi!-le grita_

_-¡Huy!,.. Perdona mi pedacito,.. No me acordaba que es,..¡Tuyo!—el dice ella, Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja que carga a Kya la sienta en su estomago, y con su brazo abraza a Katara_

_-¡acuérdense que soy de las Dos!—el les dice, y a cada uno les da un beso cuando Kya hace mueca y nuevamente pasa sus manitas a tras de su cuello_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Mi!- nuevamente le dice_

_Katara le da un beso en su mejilla. —Si mi amor,… Papi mi—le dice, Kya voltea a verla que le sonríe y también la abraza cuando.-¡bien!,.. Es hora de dormir—le dice, y la recuesta en medio de los dos. Cuando Kya ya está dormida,…_

_Aang sale de la cama se va rumbo hacia el lado de Katara que entra a su lado, Katara despierta y ve que Aang le indica con su dedo que no haga ruido, ella sonríe a sus intenciones, que lo abraza y de dan un beso, cuando ella siente que le está levantando su comisión, sabes las intenciones del cuando,…_

_Katara abre sus ojos, Aang pone su cabeza en su hombro, cuando,… otro empuje,… ella lo abraza_

_-Lo siento amor,… por ser brusco,.. Pero deseo estar contigo—le dice él en su oído._

_Katara le sonríe que la da un beso en sus labios—lo sé,… pero no te muevas mucho,.. Para no despertarla—le dice, Aang sonríe que también le da un beso, cuando el empuja mas, Katara lo abraza, rompen el beso, por otro empuje de él, cuando se deja caer nuevamente en su hombro, ella le acaricia su cabeza calva, ella siente que quiere salir_

_-¡Por favor!,.. Quédate—le pide ella,.. Aang le sonríe que le da un beso en sus labios,.._

_-Solo un momento más,… -le dice y ella asiente._

_Ellos se quedan dormido, Aang dentro de ella cuando amanece_

_-¡Papi!—le grita,.._

_Aang se asombra y Katara abre sus ojos porque ambos de quedaron dormidos juntos, voltean a ver a Kya que le sonríe y ambos pasan saliva._

_-¡Papi!... ¡Mami!,.. –ella les grita._

_Aang se separa de Katara, ella se sienta en la cama y ven a Kya sonriente sentadita, Katara la trae hacia ella, para que no vea a su Padre que esta….. Aang se pone sus pantalones, que regresa a la cama._

_-¡Mi bebe!,… ¿Ya despertó?..—le pregunta a Kya ella sonríe que brinca hacia él cuando,.._

_-¿A ver?,..¡Kya!,.. Le pregunta Katara porque le esta checando el pañal cuando_

_-¿no me digas que se orino?—_

_Katara sonríe-¡No!,… -le dice cuando la observa mas porque la mira de su espalda con una ligeras ronchas-¡Sabes mi amor!,.. Vamos a darnos un baño—le dice_

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?—le pregunta preocupado, ella le indica lo que su espaldita que se sorprende— ¡Sí!,.. Vamos a darnos un baño—le dice y se bañan cuando sale._

_Katara le está poniendo en su espalda la misma crema para las rozaduras cuando,.._

_-¿Qué tendrá mi bebe?—_

_-Aang creo que es el calor,…. Pero no te preocupes—le dice,..El suspira, Katara la cambia, le pone su pañal, su calzoncito, su vestidito y sus zapatitos y salen al comedor_

_-¿Qué les parece pasar todo el día en la Playa?,..¡Zuko!,.. Tú crees que tus sirvientes nos podrán llevar de comer y así disfrutar todo el día —Sokka le pregunta_

_Zuko le sonríe—bien, me parece bien_

_-¿en dónde está Mai?—le pregunta Katara_

_Zuko hace mueca—lo que pasa que honora amaneció con ronchas,… Ya saben ella es muy delicada de su Piel y según Mai es por el calor._

_Aang se sorprende—A mi bebe también amaneció así—les dice_

_Zuko se sorprende.._

_-¡pero no pasa nada ya le puse su pomada!—Katara les informa y se van a sus habitaciones a cambiarse para disfrutar todo el día en la playa._

_-¡Muchachos!,.. Ayúdenme para pone todo en la playa para estar aguto—Zuko le pide, ellos asienten que salen_

_Katara está en su habitación poniéndole a Kya su traje de baño y al verla_

_-¿Qué coquetas te ves mi pedacito?—le dice ella, la niña sonríe, Katara se pone su traje de baño cuando toma de la cama a Kya y sale a la playa y se encuentran con Mai y Honora como Suki y al verla_

_-¡Guau!,… ¡Suki!,… ¿no has engordado nada?—le pregunta Katara haciéndole mueca_

_Suki sonríe y acaricia su vientre—Sí,.. ¡Verdad!,.. Ya tengo 4-meses y no engordado nada-ella le dice con su sonrisa_

_-Sí,… que ¡emoción! –Mai les dice_

_-Si,.. Yo para esos meses estaba ya,..¡Gorda!—Katara le dice_

_-sí,.. No me lo digas también para esos meses la ropa no me quedaba—Mai le dice cuando_

_-¡Bien!,.. Señoras, se van a la playa o estarán todo el día quejándose que si estaban gordas o No—Toph les dice, ellas se miran y haces gestos y se van todo en la playa_

_Ellas llegan cuando Zuko hace mueca a ver a Mai, porque trae un traje largo de baño porque no desea quemarse y ve a su niña igual._

_Sokka sonríe de oreja a oreja a ver a Suki muy coqueta—Venga la Mami más hermosa—le dice él y Suki se sonroja, cuando Toph se carcajea y ellos le arquen su ceja- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡Nada!,. Concejal nada—Toph les dice cuando_

_-¡GUAU!,…Pero que hermosas están mis ¡Amores!—Aang les dice Katara se sonroja al cumplido,… cuando,…_

_-¡PAPI!...—Le gritan, el sonríe que ve a Kya en su traje de baño es de dos piezas de calzoncito con holanes y su corpiño también de holanes ambos de color azul, el de Katara algo similar pero de falda, Ambas llegan dejan las toallas en la arena Aang acomoda la sombrilla para que no les dé mucho el sol, él le toma de la mano a Kya cuando_

_-vamos mi amor al mar—le dice él, también le pide la mano a Katara para que los tres entren al mar, Ellos miran que la niña feliz sonriente cuando_

_-¡Papi!—le habla Honora a Zuko, el sonríe que también la toma de la mano_

_-¿no se te ocurra llevártela?—Mai lo amenaza, él le sale humo por sus narices que no le hace caso que se la lleva al llegar a la orilla_

_-¡HO!,..¡HO!,..-le grita Kya_

_Honora le grita-¡KA!...¡KA!-_

_Aang se acerca para que ellas estén juntas_

_-¿Qué Mai no le gusta la playa?—Katara le pregunta_

_Zuko voltea a verla que suspira—en realidad todo le disgusta, pero no le hago caso—le dice a Katara, y ella le da una ligera sonrisa, cuando llega Aang con las niñas todas mojadas_

_-¡Aang!,.. Qué te parece si haces un pequeño hoyó en la arena la llenamos de agua y ponemos a las niñas para que estén ahí—ella le dice Aang sonríe que le da un beso_

_-me parece perfecto, Cariño—le dice él, y lo hace Katara con su agua control, extrae agua del mar y llena el hoyo, y mete a las niñas_

_-¡Katara!,.. Qué buena idea—Zuko le dice, y así todos ven a las niñas y ellos descansan_

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?—le pregunta Aang, ella se sorprende_

_-¡lo que le pasa a la reina azucarada!,.. Que según ella quedo gorda-Toph le dice, Katara voltea a verla y le da cara de odio, Aang sonríe que la abraza_

_-¡Amo!,.. Te he dicho que no estás gorda, al contrario ahora estas más delgada—le dice él, Katara voltea a verlo que le sonríe y se dan un beso _

_-¡Por Favor!,.. Dejen de hacer eso delante de mi—Sokka se queja, ellos suspiran._

_Pasa el día disfrutando todo el día en la playa los sirvientes atendiéndolos, Aang esta recostado en la arena nuestras entre Kya y Katara lo llenan de arena, Honora hace lo mismo con Zuko, mientras Mai está cansada, Toph se reí de ellos, Sokka dormido y Suki descansando._

_-Yo podría vivir siempre así —Sokka les dice_

_Ellos voltean a verlo que le sonríe_

_-Si pero desafortunadamente tenemos obligaciones que atender—Zuko les recuerda, Aang asienten_

_-Si,.. Lo bueno dura poco—Toph les dice_

_Ellos sonríen,.._

_-ya mañana hay que prepararnos para regresar—les recuerda Zuko_

_-¿desean que los dejemos?—Aang le pregunta_

_-gracias,.. Aang, pero no, va venir un barco por nosotros—le informa_

_Termina el día ellos están en el comedor todos cenando,.._

_-¿a qué horas nos vamos Pies ligeros?—Toph le pregunta_

_-Antes del medio día,.. Acuérdate que son casi un día completo de viaje en Appa—le dice él, cuando Sokka empieza a Bastecer_

_-bueno, si es así,.. Yo ya me voy a dormir—les dice y sale junto con Suki_

_-¿nomas nos falta de qué Concejal se sienta mal en el trayecto?—Toph les pregunta_

_Aang como Katara hacen mueca—bien nosotros también ya nos vamos a dormir—Aang les dice y se despiden, Toph también regresa a su habitación como Zuko y Mai._

_Aang le estaba dando su biberón a Kya cuando Katara entra a la cama_

_-¿Que pasa cariño?—le pregunta Aang_

_-¿sabes?,.. Creo que llegando a casa voy a llevar a Kya al medico_

_Aang abre sus ojos -¿Qué?,.. Que pasa que tiene mi bebe—le pregunta preocupado_

_-¡Aang!, tranquilízate,… es sobre sus ronchas, de la espalda –le dice, el se tranquiza y el asiente_

_-¡tienes razón!,.. Cuando lleguemos vamos con Lon para que cheque bien a mi bebe,.. Porque ahora tiene más—le dice y se disponen a dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_Ellos se estaba despidiendo de Zuko y Mai y de Honora,_

_-¿estamos en contacto?—Zuko les dice y ellos asienten cuando_

_-¡Yi!,..¡Yi!,..—grita Kya y sale todos rumbo a Ciudad Republica como a la Isla del templo del aire._

_Como Toph pronostico hicieron dos días en llegar porque Sokka se puso mal, porque se mareaba y deseaba cada rato vomitar,_

_**Ciudad Republica casa de Sokka.-**_

_Ellos habían llegado a la casa de Sokka cuando nuevamente el corre hacia su baño porque nuevamente tiene ganas de vomitar, Suki se baja, como los demás, porque sean estirarse sus pies cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!,..¿Que te pasa cariño?—le pregunta preocupado Aang_

_Katara se lleva su mano a su frente y con una ligera sonrisa—Nada,.. Cariño,.. Nada,.. ¿A de ser que fue de repente que me baje de Appa?—ella le dice, el la abraza cuando ella ve a Toph que le da una sonrisa._

_Ellos se quedan a cenar cuando Kya se pone necia._

_-¿Qué tiene mi sobrina?—Sokka les pregunta_

_Kya no deja de despejarse de Aang,.. Toph le da un sorbo a su jugo cuando,.._

_-¿será que pronto la destronaran?—ella nuevamente le susurra a Katara ella abre sus ojos que voltea a ver a Toph que solamente ella mueve su cabeza, Katara sonríe de oreja a oreja._

_Termina de cenar Toph está por irse a su casa cuando_

_-¡Toph!—_

_Ella sonríe-¡Si Princesita!_

_Katara pasa saliva- ¿si me preguntas que siento una vibraciones de ti?,.. Te digo que si,… ¿pero como quieras deja pasar unos días para decírselo a Pies ligeros?—ella le dice y sale rumbo hacia su casa _

_-¡Cariño!,.. Ya es hora de irnos—Le grita Aang, Katara sonríe que se va con ellos y de se despide de su hermano y Suki y salen a la Isla._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Ellos habían llegado, Kya ya estaba dormida, los reciben los acólitos y tratan de no hacer ruido, porque la niña está dormida._

_Ellos entran a su casa, Aang deja a Kya en su cunita cuando llega Katara y ambos sonríen_

_-Por fin en casa—ellos se dice y se dan un beso en sus labios _

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cama?—Katara le pregunta Aang sonríe que la carga en marcha nupcial, llegan a su habitación, le deja con cuidado en su cama, Aang se acopla arriba de ella cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?—le pregunta Katara, Aang sonríe que le empieza a dar ligero besos en su boca_

_-Katara, lo que pasa que se me vino a la mente lo que Sokka nos dijo de Kya_

_Katara le sonríe que le pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello,..-¿Dime te molesta?_

_Aang se ríe—que claro que no,… al contrario,.. Sabes que soy feliz en sentirme alagado que mi bebe, me Ame—le dice él, y besa mas a Katara, ella responde a sus besos, empiezan hacer dulces, poco a poco se hace más apasionado, mas deseando el placer de sus labios deleitarse el sabor de su boca, que él, le esta desbrochado su blusa, Katara rompe el beso con un suspiro,.._

_Aang sonríe que le va plantando besos por su cuello, por si hombro, que le desbrocha totalmente la blusa a Katara y quedan expuestos su pechos,…_

_Katara le levanta la camisa y para quitárselo, el se acopla para quitarse su camisa, también sus botas como sus pantalones, Katara hace lo mismo con su ropa, hasta que ellos quedan desnudos, y al verse,…._

_Aang con sus manos la toma de su cuello y la besa en sus labios al separarse Katara lo abraza, el se acomoda para entra en ella, cuando,…_

_-¡AANNGG!—Le grita_

_Aang la abraza que le sonríe y entre beso y beso—ahora sí,… ¡Amorcito!,.. Vas a poder gritar,.._

_Katara le sonríe y también entre beso y beso y abrazándose más de él- ¿dirás que ambos?—le pregunta a Aang, se ríe en sus boca que le afirma-_

_Sus besos se hacen más apasionados, ellos abrazándose y ambos jadeando de placer, entre caricias y susurros, Aang empujando mas en ella entrando mas en ella, cuando la energía de su pasión llegaron a su clímax, que se deja caer él, y sale de ella, ambos sudados al voltearse a verse se sonríe que ambos se dan un ligero beso, Aang pasa su brazo atrás de la espalda de Katara, ella pone su cabeza en su pecho que suspira, se muerde su labio cuando ella levanta su mirada sonríe, porque Aang está dormido, ella se relaja que también se duerme._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_Katara le está dando de desayunara Kya cuando,…_

_-¡Papi!—le grita Kya_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla y uno a Katara en sus labios cuando…._

_-¡Papi!,..¡Yi!,..¡Yi!—le dice ella, Aang sonríe_

_-lo siento mi amor, pero Appa necesita descansar –le dice y ve que ella le pone cara de puchero, Aang sonríe que la saca de su sillita- ¡Mi amor!,… pero Papi estará contigo todo el día—le dice nuevamente, Kya sonrie que lo abraza, y la regresa a su sillita para desayunar cuando._

_Katara le sirve el desayuno cuando él lo ve le hace gestos_

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta Katara arqueando su ceja._

_Aang hace gestos se lleva su mano a su boca cuando corre hacia el baño, Katara se da cuenta que corre atrás de, el.-¡¿cariño estas bien?!—le pregunta_

_Aang sale del baño que le da una ligera sonrisa—No sé lo que me paso,… de repente me dio asco y sentí ganas de vomitar—le dice suspirando y algo cabizbajo_

_Katara le sonríe- ¿sabes?,.. Descansa deja traerte un té, para que se te pace el malestar para que puedas desayunar—ella le dice, el asiente, que regresa a la cama, se quita su toga, como sus botas, se acomoda, llega Katara con el té, el se lo toma cuando._

_-¡Papi!—le hablan, Aang sonríe que la invitan a subirse a la cama, ella se sube, cuando ella se le acerca y ello le pone sus manitas en su cuello y con una sonrisa-¡papi!—nuevamente Kya le dice, Aang le sonríe que la abraza cuando,.._

_-Mi amor,.. Deja a Papi, deja que descanse—Katara le dice_

_-Katara,.. Amor,.. Deja a mi bebe—le pide el, Katara sonríe y suspira y le deja la charola con el desayuno, Katara se sienta a un lado de, él cuando ella se ríe, porque Kya le está dándole su desayuno- ¡Mmm!,… que rico mi amor—le dice a Kya y ella sonríe._

_Aang termina de desayunar, Katara se lleva la charola cuando,.._

_-¡Kya!,.. Mi amor,.. Ven conmigo, vamos a dejar a Papi, que descanse—Katara le dice, Kya la hace puchero que ella se agarra de Aang para no irse_

_-¡No!—le grita ella, Aang la abraza le da un beso en su cabeza_

_-¡Amor!,.. deja a mi bebe conmigo—Aang le dice Katara solamente mueve su cabeza y se va a su cocina, se pone a recoger a limpiar, llega la hora de hacer la comida, mientras ella está haciendo checa el calendario cuando sonríe y empieza a ser cuentas-¿Estoy embarazada?—ella se dice cuando,…_

_-¿Qué dijiste Katara?_

_Katara se sorprende -¡Aang!.. -El llega con Kya la sienta en su sillita_

_-¿Qué ya está la comida?—le dice ella pasando saliva, Aang sonríe._

_Terminan de comer, Aang sale con Kya para ver a los acólitos, como a los bisontes, llega la noche y ellos están cenando cuando,.._

_-¿Ya te sientes mejor?_

_Aang sonríe—Si,..Katara,.. En realidad no sé que me paso,.. –el le dice cuando- ¿sabes que me acorde de Sokka?,..-el le dice cuando abre sus ojos voltea a ver a Katara ella se levanta le da un beso en su mejilla cuando,…_

_-¡Ya sabes cómo me sentía Yo!,.. Cuando estaba embarazada de ¡Kya!,..—ella le dice Aang abre sus ojos_

_-¡KATARA!,… ¡DIMELO!,..` ¡POR FAVOR!—le pide el, Katara sonríe se sienta en sus piernas, le agarra su mano y se lo pone en su vientre_

_-¡Aang!,.. Vas a ser Padre nuevamente—ella le dice,.._

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja que carago a Katara en marcha nupcial y hacen girar, que ambos gritan de alegría cuando,.._

_-¡MAMI!,..¡PAPI!,..MI!—le gritan_

_Aang se detiene, sienta a Katara- ¿Ya te has de imaginar porque ella ha estado mas pegada a Ti?—le pregunta ella, Aang sonríe que saca a Kya de su sillita y la llena de besos_

_-¡Katara!,.. Ella siempre será mi bebe,.. ¡Siempre!,..—Le dice, cuando se sienta-¿Dime?,.. ¿Estas segura?—le pregunta tímidamente._

_Katara sonríe, ella pone sus manos atrás de su cuello le da un ligero beso en sus labios -¡Sí!,.. Ahora si_

_Aang sonríe que le regresa el beso cuando nuevamente Kya se queja que él es de ella, ellos se ríen, llega la hora de dormir, Aang deja a Kya en su cunita dormida, se dirige hacia su cama entra con Katara la abraza el pasa su mano en su vientre cuando voltea nuevamente a verla que le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un ligero beso._

_-¿dime?,..¿Cuando concebimos a la pequeña Katara?_

_Katara le da un ligero beso en sus labios.-¿te acuerdas de la noche después de la fiesta de clausura?—le pregunta ella, Aang voltea a verla y sonrojado_

_-¡CLARO!,..Que lo recuerdo,.. Ha sido—le dice con un suspiro—una de las tantas noches que hemos hecho el amor,.. ¿Pero eso fue hace tres-semanas?-le pregunta_

_-Bien… fue esa ¡Noche!—le dice dándole un beso, Aang sonríe_

_-¡de verdad!,… Si-Fu,… nuevamente le atine—le dice dándole otro beso cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_Aang entre casi dormido,… ¡Mmm!,.. ¡Sí!-_

_-¿Sabes?,… ¿Tengo antojo?—le dice, Aang abre sus ojos que voltea a verla y con una sonrisa y dándole un beso_

_-¿Qué se te antoja?_

_Katara le regresa el beso.-¡Un plato de Papaya!—le dice_

_Aang abre sus ojos.-¿Qué?—le grita y le hace mueca y volta a verla-¡Katara!,.. ¡No!,… ¿otra vez?—el nuevamente le dice._

_***Y bien,… Que les pareció**_

_***Espero sus Mensajes,…**_

_***Mil Gracias Por Leer.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a estas hermosas personas que me han comentado:**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Sarai**_

_***Princesa**_

_***Katara Bochely**_

_***Vivi.**_

_***Daneysha Y Jess**_

_**Deseo disculparme por mi tardanza lo que pasa que desafortunadamente me ha vuelto mis dolores de Migrañas y eso a nadie se lo deseo**_

_Aang estaba dormido cuando sin querer agarra la almohada de Katara creyendo que es ella y poderla besar, cuando abre sus ojos se da cuenta que ella no está en la cama, se sorprende, se rasca la cabeza, se levanta._

_-¿Qué extraño Katara no está en el Baño?—se pregunta él, sale de la habitación para dirigirse a la habitación de Kya cuando esta por entrar se da cuenta que la luz del pasillo esta prendida y escucha ruido en su cocina, cuando llega_

_-¡Katara!,..¿Que está haciendo?—le pregunta porque ve que trae en sus brazos a Kya y ella está llorando que la niña al verlo le grita_

_-¡Papi!,… ¡Papi!,….-Kya le llora, Aang se la quita _

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡Aang!,.. Lo que pasa,.. Que no hay ¿Leche?,.. Y estoy haciendo esta agua de arroz para dáselo—le dice con los ojos lloroso_

_Aang la abraza-¿Ya no te sale leche?_

_Katara asiente, él le quita sus lagrimas que le da un ligero beso en sus labios—Tranquila mi amo,.. Tranquila,..¿Sabes?,.. Ya que amanezca vamos con Lon para que nos recomiende que darle a nuestra Bebe—le dice, Katara asiente, ella enfría el agua de arroz, lo pone en el bebieron, Aang lo toma se lleva a Kya hacia su habitación entra a su cama con la niña se sienta y recuesta a Kya para darle el biberón, sonríe que le da un beso en su cabeza, Llega Katara que también entra a la cama, ambos se sonríen_

_-¡Pobre de nuestro pedacito de Cielo!,..-Katara le dice, Aang le sonríe que le da un beso en sus labios._

_Kya termina de tomarse el biberón se sienta que ella pasa sus manitas por el cuello de Aang cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!-le habla y le sonríe._

_Aang le besa su frente-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?—le pregunta ella pone su cabeza en su hombro, Katara sonríe que le besa su cabello_

_-¿acostúmbrate, porque estará más apegada a ti?_

_Aang sonríe- ¡Katara!,.. Es mi bebe_

_Katara suspira que acaricia su vientre Aang se da cuenta-¿estas bien cariño?—le pregunta preocupado._

_Katara sonríe—Si,.. –suspira voltea a verlo ella se muerde su labio, Aang nuevamente se da cuenta._

_-¡Katara!,.. ¡Amor,..¿Que pasa?—nuevamente le pregunta, Kya se acomoda más en su cuello_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Kya!,.. Ya está dormida, será mejor que me la lleve a su cunita—le dice._

_Aang voltea a verla que sonríe le da un beso en su frente, ella le quita a la niña cuando Kya se queja llorando._

_-¿sabes?,.. Mejor déjala aquí._

_Katara suspira, Aang alza su brazo para traerla hacia él, ella pone su cabeza en su otro hombro cuando,.. Se miran y se dan un ligero beso en sus labios_

_-¿dime qué pasa?—le pregunta Aang preocupado._

_Katara se sonroja ella pone una mano en su pecho se le acerca a su oído-¿sabes?,… ¡Tengo Antojo!_

_Aang abre sus ojos hace mueca-¿quieres nuevamente Papaya?_

_Katara se ríe, pero se tapa su boca, que le da un beso ligero a Aang cuando se separa se le acerca más-¡No!,..De ese tipo de antojo no tengo— nuevamente se sonroja, se acerca más a Aang que le da un beso en sus labios- ¿Tengo antojo de Ti?—_

_Aang se sonroja, quita su mano de la espalda de Katara, A Kya, la acomoda a un lado de, el, se acerca más a Katara que la beso, ambos sonríe._

_-¿Kya?,… ¿La vas a dejar aquí?—le pregunta ella._

_Aang sonríe, se acomoda arriba de ella, la abraza que la besa,..¡Amorcito!,.. Si no hacemos ruido y no nos movemos ¿mucho?,.. ella no despertara-le dice dándole un beso, Katara responde, ella pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, rompen el beso, Aang le va plantando besos, por su cuello, por su hombro, que le va bajando su tirante de su comisión, Katara sonríe, ella abre sus piernas y le empieza a acariciar a Aang sus piernas, con sus piernas, Aang sonríe, ella siente que su otra mano él, le va subiendo su camisón cuando Katara abre sus ojos, Aang pone su frente en su cuello_

_-¡Katara!,… Te amo.-_

_Katara sonríe—Te amo—ella le dice cuando siente que nuevamente Aang entra mas en ella, otro empuje, ella se muerde su labio para no hacer ruido, que ambos sonríen._

_Aang se mueve más en ella, que hacen que se miren se cogen de las manos, las alzan hacia arriba para ambos moverse, sonríen al verse, cuando se separan, Aang pone sus manos en su rostro que se besan, al separarse sonríen que se abrazan, Aang alza su cabeza para ver a Kya que sonríe_

_-¿sigue dormida?—Katara le pregunta._

_Aang sonríe que vuelve su rostro hacia Katara que la besa—Sí,.. Ella sigue- le dice que Se acomoda en el hombro de Katara, ella le pasa su mano en su cabeza_

_-A la otra la llevamos a su Cunita,… ¡Aang!,.. Ella se debe de acostumbrar estar en su cunita—le dice cuando,…_

_-¡Mmmm!,.. Si Katara –le dice adormilado, Katara suspira que sonríe y da también bienvenida al sueño._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_**Ciudad Republica, Hospital General:**_

_Aang junto con Katara y Kya entran al consultorio del Doctor Lon cuando,.._

_-¡Avatar!,. ¡Maestra Katara!,.. El Doctor Lon tiene dos personas citadas, si desean esperar o venir más tarde—les dice la recepcionista_

_-¡Lo esperamos!—Aang le dice, la recepcionista asienten, se sientan en la salita cuando,.._

_-¡Avatar!_

_Aang al ver quiénes son hace mueca- ¡Secretario!,..¡Kamm!,.. ¡Señora!._

_El secretario al verlo les da una ligera sonrisa._

_Ellos se sientan Aang sienta a Kya en sus piernas, cuando ella se para, abraza a Aang que ella pone sus manitas atrás de su cuello._

_-¿Qué grande esta su niña?—le pregunta la esposa de Kamm acariciando su vientre._

_Aang como Katara sonríe, el le da un beso a Kya en sus mejillas cuando ella_

_-¡Papi!... ¡Papi!...-ella le habla toda risueña, Aang le hace gestos que ella se ríe mas cuando,.._

_-¡Kamm!,..Porque no eres así con Linny_

_Kamm suspira—No empiezas,.. ¡Mujer!,.._

_Katara carraspea-¿Cuánto falta para que nazca su bebe?_

_La esposa de Kamm acaricia su vientre que sonríe—Si todo sale bien aproximadamente dentro de 4-meses—ella le dice con una gran sonrisa, Kamm sonríe también que el acaricia su vientre_

_-Ahora si será un ¡Niño!—les dice el - ¿y ustedes a que vinieron?... ¿no me digan?—les pregunta con una sonrisa picar, Aang y Katara se sonrojan_

_-¡No!,.. En realidad venimos para consulta de nuestra,..¡Niña!—Katara les dice, Aang voltea a verla, que le indica que si el también sonríe cuando_

_-¡SO!,..¡SU!,..—escucha que Kya grita cuando_

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?—les preguntan_

_-¡Sokka!,..¡Suki!—Ambos les dice, ellos al verlos hace mueca_

_-¡Kamm!—Sokka le habla, el les sonríen que se sientan_

_-Y,..¿Bien?—Sokka les pregunta_

_Aang suspira. —Venimos para la consulta de Kya—le dice, cuando Sokka le quita a la niña_

_-¿dime?,.. ¿Quien son Yo?—le pregunta el_

_-¡SO!,..—le grita Kya, el sonríe _

_-¿sigue con las ronchas?—Suki le pregunta, Aang abre sus ojos, pasa saliva_

_-¡Sí!—Katara con una sonrisa le dice, Sokka arque su ceja, voltea a ver a Aang y él le da una risita tímida cuando_

_-¡Señores Kamm!,.. ¡Pasen!—les dice una enfermera, ellos entran, cuando Sokka se les queda viendo_

_-¿Qué pasa?—Katara le pregunta molesta, Sokka se sorprende cuando Kya se pone necia queriendo que la baje, el la baja y se va con su Padre_

_-¡Papi!—le habla, Aang sonríe la levanta nuevamente la sienta en sus piernas, ella no quiere, ella se para y nuevamente se pesca del cuello de él, que Aang sonríe y le va plantando besitos en su mejilla, Kya toda risueña, alegre cuando, Sokka se levanta y le levanta el vestidito a Kya_

_-¡Sokka!—Aang le grita a lo que hizo_

_-¿quería verle sus ronchas?—le pregunta_

_-¡SO!,..¡NO!—le grita Kya, el suspira, Suki le da un manaso_

_-¿Qué?,.. Porque se enojan, como les digo quería verle sus ronchas…. ¿no son contagiosas verdad?—le pregunta, Aang le hace gestos, Sokka suspira que mejor se calla, cuando sale Kamm con su esposa, Sokka y Suki entran_

_-¿Qué tiene mi hermano?—Katara se queja_

_Aang hace lo mismo que Sokka cuando-¡Papi!—le grita Kya, el se sonroja—Mi amor deja verte—le dice, ella sonríe que se abraza mas de el-_

_-¡Aang!,.. Sigue teniendo las ronchas—le dice ella, el abre sus ojos_

_-¡Cariño!,.. ¿No son contagiosas verdad?,..Ya lo sabes por la pequeña Katara_

_Katara suspira—Sabes que no,.. Le salieron por el calor y si tienes dudas le preguntas al Medico—le dice molesta, Aang suspira que la abraza que la da un beso a Katara en su mejilla, ella voltea a verlo que suspira y le sonríe_

_-¿Ya estas paranoico como Sokka?—le pregunta_

_Aang abre sus ojos, que solamente mueve su cabeza-¡Katara!,.. Ahora debo de pensar en ustedes tres—le dice, Katara suspira cuando._

_-¡Aang!,.. Por favor no le digas nada del,..¡Bebe!—le dice, Aang voltea a verla que asiente_

_-¡Si!,.. No deseo que me vuelva a perseguir con su bumerán—le dice, Katara se ríe._

_Cuando se abre la puerta Sokka y Suki salen y a ellos los hacen pasar cuando entran_

_-¿a qué se debe su visita?_

_-¡Doctor!,.. Para informarle que ya no me sale leche y no sé que darle a Kya, ella me pide nuevamente que le de leche,… y voy a tener un,..¡Bebe!—ella le dice_

_-¡Cariño!,.. También dile de sus ronchas_

_El Doctor Lon se sorprende-¿Ronchas?_

_Katara suspira—lo que pasa que le salieron ¡Rochas!,.. Pero Yo digo que son por el calor_

_-¿Haber?—le pregunta, el Doctor, Katara le quita el vestidito a Kya, para que el la vea._

_-¡Mmm!,.. Si son ronchas por el calor,..¿Que le está poniendo?_

_-le estoy poniendo su crema para las rozaduras_

_-¡Sabe!,.. Necesita al día bañarla dos veces, una en la mañana y otra en la noche antes de dormirla, le voy a recomendar que le ponga talco de arroz, y si es posible y no va sacar a la niña hacia afuera, no le ponga nada de ropa, solamente su pañal, para que con el talco no se le vaya a caer,.. Y lo otro,.. Pasa a la habitación necesito checarla –le dice, Katara se levanta y se va con la enfermera _

_-¿pasa algo malo?—le pregunta Aang preocupado_

_-claro que no Avatar,.. Domas deseo saber cómo esta ella y el nuevo bebe—le dice, Aang sonríe que entra junto con el Doctor para checarla cuando-ambos están bien y en efecto va tener un bebe,.. Aproximadamente tiene ya tres semana—le dice él, salen y dejan que Katara se vista cuando entra con ellos_

_-¿entonces qué me recomienda?—Katara le pregunta el Doctor sonríe_

_-dele leche normal rebajada con el agua de arroz pero lo va a endulzar con miel, lo va hacer así por tres-semana, y poco a poco le va aumentando la leche para que sea más leche que agua de arroz, Usted debería de tomar leche, acuérdese que va a tener otro bebe, también debe de cuidarse, no levantar cosas pesadas y olvidarse de hacer su agua-control, para evitar cualquier contra tiempo, acuérdese cuando estaba embarazada de la niña su embarazo fue delicado y no olvidemos que tuvo complicaciones que ambas son un milagro,.. Más bien la niña—les dice, Aang abre sus ojos_

_-¿en verdad están bien?—Aang le pregunta preocupado_

_-¡Avatar!, sí ambos están bien, pero como quieran deben de tener cuidado, -les dice cuando el saca un vasito_

_-¡tengan!,.. Este vasito le recomiendo que de día se lo de con la leche y ya en la noche su biberón acuérdese que poco a poco debería de quitarle el biberón como el chupón,.. Ha, otra cosa, era de esperarse que se embarazada porque casi siempre cuando no se cuidan y dejan de amamantar muchas mujeres quedan embarazadas—les dice a ambos y se sonroja- ¡Bien!,.. Los espero para el siguiente mes para su cita y para cualquier cosa ya saben vengan_

_Ellos sonríen que salen de ahí cuando_

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?—Aang le pregunta Katara asiente que van cerca de ahí cuando_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Katara!,..-les gritan, ellos al ver quiénes son hacen gestos_

_-¡Sokka!—le habla Katara, ellos se sientan, le traen una sillita para que Kya se sienta cuando,.._

_-¿está bien mi sobrina?—Sokka les pregunta_

_Aang y Katara se miran-¡Sí!,..¡Sokka!,.. Como le dije a Aang lo que tiene Kya es por el calor_

_-¿Qué te recomendó?—Suki le pregunta_

_-que la bañara dos veces al día que le pusiera talco de arroz y si no pienso en sacarla de la casa que la deje solamente con su pañal-_

_Sokka se sorprende-¿Qué?,..Mi sobrina andaría,..¡Desnuda!_

_-¡Sokka!—le gritan, todos el solamente suspiran, cuando viene una mesara_

_-¿Qué van a pedir?_

_Katara sonríe—Me trae por favor un plato de ensalada, arroz y verduras al vapor para mi bebe, un plato de fideos, ¿Tu cariño?—le pregunta a Aang el sonríe_

_-¡Lo Mismo!,.. Pero la ensalada le ponen Tofu y una jarra grande de agua de limón—le pide el, a Kya le pone una servilleta como babero_

_-¿es todo lo que van a pedir?—Sokka les peguntan ellos suspiran que no dicen nada._

_Llega la mesara les traen su comida cuando,.._

_-¡A ver Kya!,.. Abre tu boquita que tu Tío Sokka desea que pruebes esto—le dice a ella abre su boquita cuando lo vomita_

_-¡SOKKA!... ¿Qué le distes a mi bebe?—Aang le grita enojado_

_Sokka suspira—es un pedazo de carne_

_-¿Qué?—le grita Katara—Ya te he dicho que ella no le gusta la ¡carne!—nuevamente le reclama_

_-Bien pero,.. Pero mi sobrina ella debe aprender las dos tradiciones –Sokka les reclama_

_-¡Sokka!... Ya te lo he dicho,.. Kya es una maestra-agua,.. Pero ella tiene el espíritu de Aang—Katara le dice, Aang sonríe que saca a Kya de su sillita y la llena de besos._

_Sokka suspira—Si no me acordaba que a pesar de todo ella no puede negar que se parece a su Padre—el les dice, Katara como Aang suspira el regresa a Kya a su sillita, Katara le está dando de comer cuando Aang de su ensalada le da a Kya y ella feliz alegre que si le gusta._

_Pasan el rato se despiden y cada quien regresa a sus casa, Aang y Katara van al mercado a comprar la leche y cosas que les faltan incluyendo un par de pijamas para Aang, porque Kya no deja de decirle Papi, Pañal, cuando terminan de hacer sus compras regresan a la Isla:_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Ellos se estaban bajando de Appa cuando_

_-¡Papi!,..Yi,..Yi,..¿Bebe?—Kya le pregunta gritando_

_Aang voltea para ver y sonríe porque el bebe de Appa vino a recibirlos, se acerca la bebe bisonte que se deja acariciar, Kya feliz porque Aang la pone arriba de ella_

_-¿creo que tendré que enseñarle a Kya como montar?— Aang le dice a Katara con una gran sonrisa._

_Katara se sorprende-¿Qué?_

_-Si,.. ¡Cariño!, la bebe de Appa, es de ¡Kya!,…-le dice, cuando ella acaricia su vientre_

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta preocupado_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Si este bebe resulta ser un maestro-aire?_

_Aang volta carga a Kya que abraza a Katara- ¡Amor!,.. Por favor no volvemos a empezar,..¿Quieres?,.. Te lo he dicho y te lo diré,.. Cualquiera que sea su ¡Elemento!,.. Son mis ¡Hijos!,.. Mis ¡Bebes!,.. Y en respeto a los ¿Bisontes?,.. Cuando llegue su tiempo también tendrá uno,.. La bebe de Appa escogió a nuestra Bebe,..—le dice Aang con una sonrisa, Katara suspira que le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-tienes razón,.. –Le dice y entran a su casa-_

_Dejan unas bolsas en la cocina cuando Aang se dirige hacia su habitación deja la bolsa saca lo que compraros que suspira volta a ver a Kya que la deja en la cama se dirige hacia su balcón para abrirlo cuando…._

_-¿te gusta mi amor?—le pregunta a ella. Kya se ríe cuando_

_-¡NO!,..¡PAPI!,..Panal—nuevamente le dice, el se ríe cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡Mami!,..—le grita Kya cuando ve a Aang que hace mueca que lo abraza_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..¿Papi?—Katara le pregunta Aang le muestra las pijamas que compro que ella se ríe que se le acerca a su oído-¿Ya sabes que me gustas mas sin pijama?—le pregunta, Aang voltea a verla que se sonroja tira las pijamas que la besa cuando_

_-¡MAMI!,..¡PAPI!,..¡MI!—le grita Kya_

_Se separan Aang se sonroja Katara le hace mueca- ¿tengo una competencia muy ruda?—le dice Katara _

_-¿Qué dices?,..¡Katara!—_

_Katara suspira- ¡Aang!,.. De quien ha de ser—le dice y sale, Aang suspira abraza a Kya la da un beso en su mejilla_

_-¡Te amo!,.. Mi pequeño amor,.. Y También amo a Mami...—le dice a Kya ella sonríe_

_-¡Mami!—ella le dice, Aang sonríe que la deja en su cama sale a buscarla y la encuentra en la cocina_

_-¡Katara!,.. Cariño,.. ¿Por qué te pones así?—le pregunta_

_Katara deja las cosas que se quita sus lagrimas—Lo siento,..¡Aang!,.. Creo que las hormonas de este embarazo me estoy poniendo peor—le dice, Aang la abraza_

_-tranquila mi amor,.. Sabes que te amo,.. Que Yo no soy nada sin Ti—le dice dándole un beso en sus labios, Katara le responde que se abrazan y el beso se hace más apasionado cuando se separa,…_

_-¿Kya?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang sonríe. —La deje en nuestra cama—le dice y la vuelve a besar cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!,..¿Abriste el balcón?—le pregunta_

_Aang abre sus ojos que deja a Katara se dirige hacia su habitación cuando,.._

_-¡KAY!—grita Aang,.. Porque en efecto dejo la puerta de su balcón abierta ella está ahí, gritando, llega Katara_

_-¿Qué paso?—le pregunta asustada_

_Aang carga a Kya y voltea a ver a Katara que se mareo que corre hacia ella la abraza_

_-¡Cariño!,.. ¿Estas bien?—le pregunta Katara le sonríe que le da un ligero besos en sus labios,…- ¡Perdóname!,.. Se me olvido cerrar la puerta de nuestro balcón –suspira—y en efecto Kya estaba ahí gritándole a Momo_

_Katara sonríe, le quita a Kya y la abraza—Aang,.. La amo tanto como a ti,.. Si a ella le llegara pasar algo,.. Me ¡Moriría!—le dice con lagrimas en sus ojos, la abraza Aang le da un beso a Katara en su cabeza_

_-Yo también,.. Katara,.. Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ustedes y ahora más sin la pequeña Katara—le dice_

_-¡Papi!... ¿Mo?—le pregunta Kya_

_Aang sonríe— Mi amor,.. Momo esta,..¿Comiendo?_

_Kya sonríe,…-¿Leche?—les pregunta ella, Katara se levanta que le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-¿Que te parece si te quedas con Papi mientras hago la cena?..-le pregunta, Kya se lleva un dedito a su boca que mueve su cabeza indicando que si, Aang sonríe que le quita a Katara y la carga_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Yi?,..¿Yi?—le pregunta ella, Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-mi amor,.. Appa está comiendo, el está con su bebe También como Yo estoy contigo—le dice, Kya se ríe cuando ella le da un beso en su mejilla, el sonríe y le sale las lagrimas de emoción—Sí mi bebe,.. Yo sé que me amas como Yo te amo—le dice él y se dirige hacia la cocina _

_Mientras ellos están en su cocina…_

_**Tribu Agua del Norte:**_

_Los reyes del Norte como los sabios junto con el General Hank estaban reunidos _

_-¿entonces el próximo año es en Ciudad Republica?—les pregunta el Rey_

_Hank asiste—Si,.. Su alteza,…. ¿sabe?,.. El Avatar llevo a su niña y ella es ¡hermosa!_

_La reina abre sus ojos-¿Dime cómo es?_

_Hank sonreí- ¡Hermosa!,.. Tiene un tono de Piel y unos Ojos que si la conociera se enamoraría de ella,… ¿ella es digna de un Príncipe?—les pregunta los reyes voltean a verlo que-¿Imagínese si se llegara a casar con el Príncipe?—les pregunta Hank_

_-¿todavía no se sabe si es maestra-aire o no?—le pregunta el Rey_

_-¡Su Alteza!,… ¡No!,.. El Avatar está muy celoso en eso, Tanto así que nos advirtió que solamente él tendrá hijos con la Maestra Katara y los Niños que tenga con ella sea cual sea su ¡Elemento!,.. Nadie lo debe de cuestionar—le dice uno de los sabios_

_El Rey pensativamente- ¿Si la Niña resulta ser una maestra-agua o no maestra?,.. –Suspira- ¿hay posibilidades pedírsela al Avatar?—les pregunta el la Reina sonríe de oreja a oreja_

_-¡Arnook!,..¿Imagínate?,… ¡Tendrán bebes Hermosos!—les dice ella_

_-Y ¿Poderosos?—les dice otro de los sabios_

_-Si,.. La Hija del Avatar y la Maestra Katara casada con el Príncipe Hermano de la Princesa ¡Yue!,.. ¿Qué Poder?,..—le dice los sabios, los reyes como Hank sonríe_

_-¿Pero cómo vamos a saber?,.. ¿Si la niña es Maestra-Aire o no?—la Reina les pregunta_

_-Su Alteza acuérdese el próximo año la reunión es en Ciudad Republica, Nosotros podemos influenciar que la reunión del los sabios como los del Orden del Loto Blanco sea en la Isla del Avatar y así podemos preguntarles a los Acólitos que saben de la ¿Niña? –le dice uno de los sabios_

_-¡Bien!,.. Así quedamos el próximo años sabremos si mi Hijo se casara con la Hija del Avatar- les dice el rey cuando,…_

_\- Y el ¡Avatar!,..¿Querrá?—la reina les pregunta_

_-¡Mujer!,.. Tiene que,.. Es su obligación también, de que le serviría tener una Hija Maestra-Agua o no Maestra el deber de ¿el?,.. Es solamente Maestros-Aires—le dice el Rey, ella sonríe y asiente._

_Mientras en otro lugar,.._

_**Nación del Fuego, Recinto del Avatar Roku.-**_

_El General Lee estaba en su oficina cuando_

_-¿Quién es Usted de entrar sin anunciarse?—le grita a la persona que entro cuando él se quita su capucha y al ver quien es se sorprende que hace una reverencia_

_-¡Mi Señor del Fuego!_

_Zuko se sienta-¿Me puede Usted explicar porque su Hija salió de la Isla?—le exige el._

_El General abre sus ojos -¡Perdón!,..¿que dice?_

_-¿lo que escucho?,.. Su Hija junto con su Padre fueron a la reunión de Naciones y ellos tienen estrictamente prohibido ir mientras el ¡Avatar!,.. Esta conmigo, y Yo que recuerde su ¡Hija!, mas ella tenía que estar aquí, ella nunca debería de salir de esta ¡Isla!,.. ¿Me puede informar porque se le permitió salir?—Zuko nuevamente le pegunta el General se sienta_

_-¡Mi Señor del Fuego!,.. Cuando mi Padre me informo que saldría con ella, nunca me dijo que irían a la reunión de Naciones_

_-¡Bien!,.. Le creo ahora por favor mande a llamar al Sabio de Fuego Chiio ¿necesito hablar con él?—le pregunta, el General asiste que manda a un mensajero cuando,.._

_-¡Mi Señor del Fuego!,..¿En qué le puedo servir?—le pregunta Chiio_

_Zuko le pide que se siente cuando,..¿Que paso?,..¿Porque no fuiste a la reunión de Naciones?_

_Chiio modera su postura cuando Zuko carraspea— ¡General Lee!, nos permite hablar ¿Solos?,.._

_El General asiente se despide y sale_

_-¿ahora sí que paso?—Zuko le pregunta_

_Chiio suspira. —Si le digo que Yo no lo ¿se?,.. De repente me sentí mal, que no podía moverme vino el médico y me dijo que tenía que estar en reposo, y fue cuando este,.. Lee me dijo que iría uno de los sabios, pero al paso de los días como Yo no lo vi y a la,..—Suspira- ¿Nieta?,.. Que pregunte por ellos y me informaron que ¿tuvieron que salir?—el dice, Zuko pensativo-¿Paso algo malo?—le pregunta preocupado el_

_-¡No!,.. Paso nada malo, pero,.. ¿Quién te informo que salieron?—Zuko le pregunta._

_-El,… ¡General Lee!—le dice_

_Zuko abre sus ojos y con una ligera sonrisa-¡Gracias!,.. ¡Aang!,.. Te manda saludos y espera que en la próxima reunión espera verte—le dice y Chiio sale cuando entra el General_

_-¿Todo bien?—le pregunta el, Zuko se para_

_-¡General!,.. A la otra que sepa que su Padre e Hija salieron de la Isla los mando junto con Usted a la Roca Hirviente,..¿Quedamos?—le dice Zuko enojado sale de ahí, cuando el General en un arranque de enojo tira toda su oficina llegan a preguntarles qué pasa cuando_

_-¡Vayan por mi Padre e Hija!—le dice furiosos_

_-¿Qué paso Hijo?_

_-¡PADRE!,..¿Sabes que estuvo aquí el Señor del Fuego Zuko?_

_El sabio abre sus ojos y modula su postura…. -¡Ha!,..Sí,..¿Que quería?_

_El General furioso que le sale humo en sus narices,.. –Que a la otra que sepa que salieron tú y tú,..¡Nieta!,.. Junto conmigo nos vamos a la Isla de la Roca Hirviente_

_-¡Pero!,..¡Hijo!,.. ¿No le hagas caso?—le dice el sabio_

_-¿Qué?—le grita el General-¿sabes?,.. Informarle a tu Nieta,.. No deseo verla—le dice él y sale furioso echando chipas cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa abuelo?_

_-¡Niña!,.. Para informarte que Tu Padre Ya sabe que fuimos a la Reunión del Naciones_

_Onji abre sus ojos-¿Qué?_

_-Lo que,..Escuchaste, vino el Señor del Fuego Zuko y le informo, aparte le advirtió y él se enterara que salimos, nosotros junto con tu Padre nos enviara a la Isla de la Roca Hirviente_

_-¡Abuelo!,.. No te preocupes por ¿eso?,… deje que pase los meses tanto como Aang y el Señor del Fuego tendrán su merecido—ella le dice firme, el sabio del fuego asiste que sale de ahí—Te dije,..¡Aang!,.. Me las pagaras—ella se dice y sale de ahí._

_Pasaron los días cuando,…_

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo:**_

_Aang junto con Sokka, Toph y varios del concejo estaban en una comida cuando_

_Sokka se le queda viendo a Aang que se sorprende, se rasca su cabeza-¡Aang!,.. ¿Dime mi hermana si te da de comer?_

_Aang se sorprende a la pregunta Toph se carcajea—Sí Sokka, porque me lo preguntas—le dice él, dándole una soplada a su sopa de fideos_

_-Porque no si te has dado cuenta desde que llegamos de la Isla has venido con muchas, ¡Hambre!,.. Aparte ¿hoy?,.. Llevas dos platos de ensalada con Tofu, un tazo de arroz, verduras al vapor, un plato de fideos y dos jarra de agua de ¡Lichi!—Sokka le dice, Aang abre sus ojos, le da una risita tímida cuando Toph se le acerca a su oído_

_-¿no sabe del bebe?—le pregunta ella, Aang abre sus ojos tose que avienta los fideos, Sokka se sorprende que arque su ceja_

_-¿Qué pasa?—les pregunta el, serio_

_Aang pasa saliva volta a verlo que le sonríe-¡Nada!,.. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_Sokka solamente mueve sus hombros—por,..¡Nada!..—le dice él cuando_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Acaba de llegar este paquete para Usted—le dice un mensajero, el Sonríe y abre el paquete cuando,.._

_-¿no me digas que es?—Sokka le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja—Si, Sokka son las pulseras que mande que me hicieran una para Katara y la otra para mi bebe—_

_Toph las tomas, las palpas con sus manos que sonríe- ¡están hermosas!—le dice_

_-¿para cuándo se lo piensas dar?—Sokka le pregunta_

_-dentro de un mes cumplimos años de Casados ese día se las entregare—le dice_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Acuérdate que este fin de semana toca reunió en la Isla?—Sokka le pregunta._

_Aang asiste-Si es fin de mes que nos juntamos todos con los acólitos para comer en familia—les dice el_

_-¡Muchachos!,… Yo no voy a poder asistir-_

_Sokka y Aang se sorprenden.-¿Por qué Toph?—Aang le pregunta_

_Toph resopla—Mis padres vendrán este fin—ella les dice ellos se miran que hacen mueca que suspiran_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza—Si deseas Ya sabes los puedes llevar_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¡No!,.. Ya saben como son y no deseo que les amarguen el día—les dice ellos suspiran y asienten._

_Paso el día ellos se estaban despidiendo,…._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire:**_

_Katara está con Kya, está batallando para darle de comer_

_-¡Kya!,.. Mi amor come_

_Kya está sentada en la puerta de la cocina ella está esperando que venga su padre— ¡NO!—le grita_

_Katara suspira se acerca hacia ella con su plato—mi amor,..¿Si no comes viene Momo y se come tu comida?—_

_-¡No!—nuevamente Kya le grita_

_-¡Kya!,.. Viene el bebe de Appa y se come tu comida—le dice queriéndole dale su sopa_

_-¡No!,..¡Papi!,..¡Yi!,..¡Yi!—ella nuevamente dice_

_Katara suspira—esto la culpa la tiene tu,..¡Padre!,.. por consentirte demasiado—ella le dice cuando Kya empieza a llorar_

_-¡papi!... ¡papi!—llora llamándolo_

_Katara se sienta en el piso junto a ella – vamos mi pedacito tienes que comer_

_-¡No!—nuevamente le grita_

_Katara todo frustrada que le grita—Si no,..¡Comes!,.. Le diré a tu,..Padre que no te lleve a pasear en ¡Appa!—_

_Kya volta con los brazos cruzados cuando,..¡No!,.. –grita nuevamente cuando_

_-¡No!,..¿Qué?_

_Ellas voltean_

_-¡PAPI!... ¡PAPI!—Kya se levanta del piso y corre hacia él, el la carga cuando ayuda a Katara a levantarse del piso_

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?—le pregunta se siente en la silla a Kya le da un beso en su mejilla ella feliz que pasa sus manitas atrás de su cuello_

_Katara se sienta que suspira- ¿estoy batallando con ti hija?,… ¿No quiere comer?..—le dice enojada, Aang voltea a verla_

_-¿es verdad lo que dice Mami?—le pregunta_

_Kya pone cara de puchero que Aang se reí, sienta a la niña en su sillita—Cariño,.. Dame la sopa de mi bebe Yo le doy de comer—le dice, Katara suspira le pasa su plato cuando_

_-¡papi!,…¿Yi?,..¿Yi?—ella le pregunta_

_-¡No!,.. Tu Padre no te llevara de paseo,… ¿estas castigada?—ella le dice, Aang voltea a verla que Katara le pone una cara, el suspira voltea a ver a Kya que le sonríe_

_-¡lo siento!,… Mi bebe,.. –le dice él, Kya le pone cara de tristeza, el, la saca de su sillita cuando se le acerca a su oído - ¿después te doy un paso?—le dice, Kya le sonríe que ella le da un beso en su mejilla, voltea a ver a Katara que esta mas enojada, pasa saliva y no dice nada._

_Pasa el rato, Aang le está dándole a Kya su leche, cuando la empieza a arrullarla para dormirla, que la cuesta en su cunita, se dirige hacia su habitación y ve a Katara que se dispone a dormir, el suspira que se va quitando su ropa para solamente dejarse la interior, entra en la cama cuando,…_

_-¡Katara!..._

_Katara suspira se voltea -¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang pasa saliva.-¿sabes?,… que este fin de semana vienen los padres de,… ¡Toph!_

_Katara abre sus ojos, se sienta en la cama que hace mueca-¿No me digas que vendrán aquí a la Isla?—le pregunta_

_Aang se ríe, cuando voltea a verla la ve con los brazos cruzados-¡No!,.. Afortunadamente,..¡No!,..—Se rasca la cabeza- ¿bueno eso me digo ella?_

_Katara suspira—Bueno ya veremos ese día—le dice cuando se dispone a dormir_

_-¡Cariño!,..¿Que te está pasando?—le pegunta preocupado_

_Katara se sienta cuando empieza a llorar-¡Aang!,.. En verdad no tengo paciencia con,..¡Kya!,.. Ella esta mas inquita y creo que es por el bebe, Aang la abraza cuando…. —Pero todo esto es tú ¡Culpa!—le dice enojada, Aang abre sus ojos que suspira_

_-¡Cariño!,.. Es mi bebe,.. Tú sabes que Yo no conocí a mis Padre y deseo darle todo mi amor a mi Hija,.. –Le acaricia su vientre—y cuando este la pequeña Katara también recibirá el mismo amor que le doy a ¡Kya!—le dice él, Katara voltea a verlo que él, le quita sus lagrimas y ambos se sonríen que se abrazan_

_-¿quien sabe del bebe?—ella le pregunta, Aang sonríe_

_-solamente Toph,.. Afortunadamente tu Hermano y no las huele que va ser Tío,.. –_

_Katara le sonríe que le da un beso- ¿Cuándo crees que será que lo sepan?_

_Aang pasa saliva—Si te digo que me gustaría esperar más tiempo—le dice_

_Katara sonríe que nuevamente le da un beso, Aang responde a su beso cuando el se ríe ella se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?,.. Porque te ríe_

_-¡Sabes!,.. Hoy Sokka me digo que si tu no me das de ¡Comer!_

_Katara abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,.. Como que no te doy de ¿comer?—le pregunta_

_Aang pone su mano en su vientre-¿este embarazo es distinto cuando venia Kya?_

_Katara pone su mano arriba a la de el—Si,.. Totalmente, con Kya—suspira—tuve de todo, pero ahora con este bebe me siento bien,.. Claro el mal carácter creo que estoy ¡Peor!—ella le dice, Aang se ríe cuando voltea a ver a Katara que arque su ceja el la da un beso rápido_

_-¡Amor!,.. ¿Qué te parece aprovechando que Kya está en su cunita tu y Yo?—le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe, pasa su manos atrás de su cuello le da un beso en sus labios, otro en su mejilla-¿Demuéstrame?_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza, la trae hacia el, arriba ella de él, cuando se besan, un beso apasionado, saboreándose el placer de sus labios, de sus bocas, disfrutando la pasión de su amor._

_Katara rompe el beso,.. Se sienta en el estomago de Aang que se quita su comisión, delante de el. Aang sonríe con sus manos empieza a acariciar su rostro, bajando lentamente sus manos por su cuello, sus hombros, cuando toca sus pechos. Katara arque su espalda hacia atas, el sonríe que le da un beso en su cuello, bajando lentamente plantándole besos, por sus hombros, regresando hacia sus labios, cuando la abraza, Aang hace girar, pone a Katara su espalda de ella en la cama, el arriba de ella, cuando siente ella que Aang la empieza a acariciar con sus mano, se separa, de él, cuando la abre sus piernas, entre en ella._

_-¡Aanngg!,….-le dice Katara_

_Aang sonríe que la besa, se separa cuando con sus manos están en la espalda de ella que hace que la levanta._

_-¡AANNGG!—grita a la repentina acción de él._

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en sus labios, se acomoda más hacia ella, que Katara pasa sus piernas atrás de él._

_Aang se acerca a su oído,..—Muévete conmigo,… ¡Amorcito!,..-le pide._

_Katara sonríe que pone ella sus manos en los hombros de él._

_Aang tiene sus manos en la cintura de Katara que hace que se mueva mas, hacia él, cuando empieza la lujuria de la pasión sobre ellos._

_Empieza ambos a susurrarse su nombre cuando ambos gritan y se abrazan, sus respiraciones rápidas aceleradas._

_Aang se separa de Katara el con sus manos le agarra su rostro que le da un dulce beso y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-¡Te amo!—le dice_

_Katara le sonríe—te amo,.. Mi niño tontorrón_

_Se sonríen Aang sale de ella, se recuestan en la cama que se abrazan y dan bienvenido al sueño._

_Llego el fin de semana,…._

_Todos están reunidos en la explanad para su comida Familiar cuando_

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang voltea -¿Qué pasa Shani?_

_Shani le sonríe le entrega una carta cuando_

_-¿de quién es?—Sokka le pregunta_

_-es de ¡Zuko!—le dice, ambos se sientan cuando Aang la abre y empieza a leer.-_

¡Aang!,.. Para informarte que necesito que vengas a la Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku, te estaré esperando.

Señor del Fuego Zuko

Nación del Fuego,..

Posdata.- No lo comentes con nadie.

_Aang como Sokka se sorprende_

_-¿Qué estará pasando con flama?_

_-¡Sokka!,.. No lo sé pero esto no me gusta-le dice y ambos se quedan pensativos…_

_***bueno aquí va otro capitulo**_

_***espero sus mensajes**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a estas hermosas personas que me han comentado:**_

_***Guest. Muchas gracias por comentar, Mira para que entiendas el orden, primero es la historia CUANDO LLAMA LA SANGRE, de ahí el final lo partí en dos:**_

_**1.-cuando llama la sangre: el regreso de los maestros-aire**_

_**2-continuacion de cuando llama la sangre: pesadillas y realidades, que en realidad es esta historia.**_

_**Espero que me hayas entendido y para cualquier cosa o duda estoy para servirte y espero contar con tu Honor de saber si te han gustado, Mil gracias por comentar.**_

_Aang y Sokka quedaron sorprendidos de la carta de Zuko_

_-¿Piensas Ir?—Sokka le pregunta, Aang volta a verlo que suspira agacha la cabeza_

_-Tengo que ir, lo más extraño se me hace que no comenta nada, ¿Mas?_

_Sokka arque su ceja—Se me hace extraño que Flama te pide eso,.. Aparte siempre cuando nos escribe firma como "Zuko",.. No le Señor del Fuego y si pasara algo malo me mandaría avisar para que este al pendiente_

_Aang frunce su frente voltea a verlo,.. –Tienes razón, el siempre firma como "Zuko", y si pasara algo malo también te mandaría avisar para que estés al pendiente de todo._

_Mientras ellos están sobre la carta les gritan_

_-¡Vengasen a Comer!—_

_Ellos se voltean sonríen, se levantan y se dirigen hacia la explanada _

_-¡Papi!—le gritan_

_Aang feliz carga a Kya y le da un beso en su mejilla y junto con ella se sientan a comer._

_Pasa el día ya cada quien está en su casa, Aang está con Katara haciendo el biberón del Kya_

_-¿Qué te pasa? Has estado todo el día pensativo_

_Aang agita la botella de biberón—deja darle a mi bebe su biberón y ahorita te cuento—le dice, Katara asiente se va con él a la habitación de Kya cuando ella esta paradita en su cunita, grita de emoción cuando Aang la saca, el se sienta en el silloncito recuesta a la niña y le da su biberón. Cuando Kya termina de tomarse todo el biberón,…_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Bebe?—le pregunta Kya Aang se sorprende_

_-¿Qué dices mi bebe?_

_Kya sonríe se para-¡Papi!,..¿Bebe?—nuevamente pregunta, Aang sonríe carga a Kya se la lleva a su habitación_

_-¡Katara!,.. Cariño, mi bebe, me acaba de preguntar por,..¿Bebe?_

_Katara sonríe-¡Aang!,.. Lo que pasa que Suki le indico que ella tiene un bebe adentro de ella -le dice, Aang sonríe que se sienta en la cama_

_-¡Kya!,.. Bebe sabes que Mami también tiene un bebe adentro—le dice a Kya_

_-¿Bebe?—le pregunta Kya y volta a verlo que le sonríe, Katara se sienta a un lado de ellos, Aang le pone una mano en su vientre_

_-mi amor,.. Aquí adentro Mami lleva un bebe también y será tu hermanita—Aang le dice, Kya sonríe que nuevamente grita Bebe, cuando ella se recuesta pone su carita en el vientre de su Madre-_

_-¡Mami!,..¿Bebe?—ella le pregunta ellos sonríe que le dan un beso en sus mejillas Katara se la quita_

_-Hora de dormir_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Yi!,..¡Yi!-le dice, Katara sonríe que voltea ver a Aang, que le sonríe_

_-¡Mañana!,.. Mi amor, Mañana –le dice, Katara se la lleva y la empieza a arrullar, se queda dormida la mete en su cunita, regresa a su habitación, Aang la está esperando, se quita su bata y entra con él a la cama que la abraza_

_-¿ahora si dime qué pasa?—le pregunta Katara _

_Aang suspira—Cariño me llego una carta de Zuko diciéndome que tengo que ir a la Nación del Fuego, pero especialmente a la Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku_

_Katara abre sus ojos -¿para cuándo partes?_

_Aang la abraza más—si te digo que se me hace extraño la carta que me envió_

_Katara se sorprende que voltea a verlo-¿Cómo está eso?_

_Aang suspira se levanta va por la carta se la entrega a Katara ella lo empieza a leer que también se sorprende_

_-¿Qué extraño que firme como el Señor del Fuego?, siempre firma solamente como Zuko—ella le dice_

_-ya sabes a que me refiero—suspira el—como quiera tendré que ir_

_-¿para cuándo partes?_

_Aang sonríe que la da un beso a Katara en sus labios-¿dirás cuando salimos?_

_Katara abre sus ojos-¡Aang!,.. Ya empieza hacer frio como para viajar en Appa, ahora hay que pensar en Kya, cuando salimos a la nación como al reino tierra, es en verano y ya estamos en ¡otoño!—le dice, Aang se ríe que la besa_

_-Ya lo sé Katara, pero nos iríamos en barco, claro que llevaríamos a Appa con nosotros, no arriesgaría la salud de mi bebe, ni la tuya ahora que viene la pequeña Katara en camino—le dice, ella le sonríe que le devuelve el beso cuando se separan -¿sabes?,.. Que Sokka y Suki van a tener un Niño_

_-¿Qué?,.. Un ¡Niño!..—se rasca su cabeza—Pobre Suki espero que no le salga tragón como Sokka_

_Katara se carcajea—si te digo que es lo mismo que le dije Yo—ella deja de reírse cuando se muerde su labio-¡Aang!,.. Le dije a Suki lo del,..¡Bebe!_

_Aang abre sus ojos que sonríe—está bien Yo se que podemos confirmar en ella—le dice y abraza mas a Katara-¿Qué te parece después de ir a la Nación vamos a la Tribu con tu Padre y Gran y le damos la Noticia que Kya ve tener una ¿hermanita?—le pregunta, Katara sonríe que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello y le da un ligero beso_

_-¡Me parece Perfecto!—_

_Aang sonríe que la besa—bueno Ya está dicho,.. Pasado mañana les aviso a los del concejo, nos preparamos para nuestro viaje_

_-¿le vas a visar a Zuko?_

_Aang se sorprende—No creo que sea conveniente recuerda que el me está esperando,.. Bueno cuando lleguemos a la Isla de seguro le avisaran que venimos_

_-¡Pero!,..¡Aang!,.. Recuerda que la carta dice que no le digas a nadie_

_-Ya lo sé,.. Por eso se me hace lo más extraño, de ¡Zuko!, porque si fuera así también a Sokka le mandaría avisar pero No,.. Solamente me lo envió a mí—le dice él y la abraza mas, Katara se muerde su labio_

_-¿entonces de la nación nos vamos a la tribu?—le pregunta, Aang asiente_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Sabes?, debemos aprovechar este,..¿Tiempo?,.. Porque llegando a la nación no queras que Kya duerma con Honora y llegando a la tribu ella dormirá con ¿Nosotros?—le dice coquetamente, Aang sonríe que se relaja cierra sus ojos_

_-bueno mi Diosa ya sabes que soy tu humilde ¡esclavo!,.. ¿Me puedes hacer todo lo que se te antoje?—le pregunta, Katara se le acerca a su oído, ella con una de sus manos lo empieza a acariciar su pecho_

_-¿conque todo?,..¡¿Verdad?!—le dice ella_

_Aang suspira -¡Si!,.. ¡Mi Diosa!—le dice y se relaja, siente poco a poco las caricias de Katara, dándole besos, por su cuello, bajando lentamente por su hombro, por su pecho cuando una de las manos de ella está entre la orilla de su pijama entre su vientre siente el placer que le está dando cuando poco a poco el dedo de Katara va bajando más abajo dentro de su pijama, el empieza a morderse sus labios sintiendo el placer de la lujuria cuando este en su intimidad, el agarra las sabanas con una de sus manos y las empieza a hacer bolas, cuando va sintiendo que los besos que le esta plantando llegan hasta su estomago cuando deja escapar un suspiro_

_-¡Ka,….Ta,…Ra!—le dice susurrando, ella sonríe, saca su mano en la intimidad de él, cuando Katara se sienta en su estomago, el abre sus ojos y ella se quita su comisión_

_-¡Mi,..!,..¡DIOSA!—le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Katara nuevamente le empieza a besar empezando por su frente, su flecha, sus ojos, sus mejillas, hasta sus labios, Aang responde que la abraza, la trae hacia él, que ambos sonríen entre beso y beso, cuando Katara rompe el beso, empieza a llenarlo de besos, por su cuello, por su hombro._

_Aang la abraza más que empieza el acariciar su espalda, cuando él hace girar_

_-¡AANG!—le grita a la repentina acción del él, que al verse sonríen_

_-¿lo siento mi Diosa pero ahora es mi turno?-_

_Katara sonríe-¡Bien!,..¡Bien!,.. ¡Mi niño!,… Ya sabes que soy ¡Tuya!—le dice_

_-¡ahora si Si-Fu!,..Vas a gritar—le dice, Katara sonríe, cuando Aang empieza a llenarla de besos, por su cuello, bajando hasta sus pechos, que toma uno lo empieza a acariciar cuando abre su boca se empieza a deleitar del placer, cuando su otra mano esta acariciando el otro pecho., Katara arque su espalda ella con sus manos empieza a acariciar la cabeza rapada de Aang, cuando deja de deleitarse con una sigue con la otra, cuando, poco a poco va bajando hasta llegar a su vientre, el con sus manos empieza acariciar, llenándolo de besos_

_-¡Mi amor!,..¿Soy Papi?—le habla al bebe que lleva en su vientre- ¿sabes que te amo?,.. Igual que a tu hermanita y Mami,.. Mi amor—nuevamente le dice_

_-¡Aang!—le habla Katara con lagrimas en sus ojos el levanta su mirada que la besa en sus labios_

_-¡Te amo!,.. Más allá de esta vida,..¡Katara!—se lo dice con los ojos llorosos, Katara le besa sus ojos-Prepárate mi Amor—le dice, Katara le extiende sus brazos_

_-¡Ven mi Maestro!,.. Ven y Hace, ¡Tuya!, porque siempre seré Tuya, en esta vida y en la otra—le dice ella, Aang sonríe, que se quita su pijama, Katara abre sus piernas, porque lo está esperando cuando_

_-¡AANG!—Katara le grita_

_-Si,… ¡Katara!,…Grita—le pide de el porqué esta dentro de ella, Aang se empieza a mover, empujando mas en ella cuando él se sienta en la cama estira sus piernas con sus brazos le agarra las manos a Katara y le levanta_

_-¡AANG!—le grita a su repentina acción, cuando la acomoda él le agarra de su trasero, ella pone sus manos en sus hombros, pasa Katara sus piernas atrás de el cuándo se empiezan a moverse rítmicamente, pasa Katara sus manos atrás de su cuello lo empieza a besar, cuando él, una de sus manos la pone en su espalda, para traerla mas hacia el, que rompen el beso_

_-Por los espíritus!,.. Mi Diosa—_

_-Sí,.. ¿Así?,.. Mi,… MAESTRO,.. ¿ASI?—le dice Katara susurrando,.. Cuando ambos se abrazan, sus respiraciones aceleradas, porque llegaron al clima de su pasión, se separan se dan un beso, dulce tierno que sonríen._

_Aang ayuda a Katara a entrar en la cama, el entra con ella que la abraza, pone su cabeza en su hombro_

_-¿Sabes?,… ¡Amorcito!,… deseaba estar así,..¿Contigo?—_

_Katara sonríe, levanta su rostro que le da un ligero besos en sus labios –Si te digo que Yo también,… Ahora que venga el bebe, y con Kya vamos a estar muy ocupados y no olvidemos tus obligaciones—le dice, Aang suspira que pasa su mano en su frente_

_-Tienes razón,… ¡Cariño!,.. Pero esto no lo cambiaría por Nada del Mundo,..¡Katara!_

_Katara se levanta hacia el que lo besa—Yo tampoco lo cambiara—le dice, Aang sonríe que la abraza_

_-¡Vamos a dormir!—le dice_

_-Si,.. Porque mañana tu Hija pondrá mucha lata—_

_Aang se carcajea, Katara voltea a verlo,..-¿de qué te ríes,..?, ¿Si se puede saber?_

_-¿me preguntaba si la pequeña Katara nos saldrá así de inquieta?_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Espero que no?,.. ¡Aang!,.. Aunque Kya es una maestra-agua no lo puedes negar que salió a Ti_

_Aang la abraza que le da un beso en su frente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Si de eso Yo no lo puedo negar que mi bebe, salió a ¡Mi!,.. Lo que Yo no me explico porque dice que se parece a Mí, si en realidad ella es como Tú volvieras a Nacer, en nuestra, ¡Hija!—_

_Katara se ríe.-¿Si tu lo dices?—le pegunta, Aang sonríe que la abraza mas y dan bienvenida al sueño._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_Aang estaba dormido cuando siente un ligero beso en su frente, sonríe el, que suspira de felicidad cuando nuevamente siente que le acarician su frente algo ligero suave, dulce, sonríe cuando escuchan que le hablan_

_-¡PAPI!_

_Aang se levanta de aprisa volta a ver que sonríe porque esta Kya en su cama_

_-¡Papi!—nuevamente le grita Kya._

_-¡Kya!,..¿Que te dije?—le grita Katara, ella al escuchar el grito de su madre empieza a llorar_

_Aang voltea a ver a Katara le hace mueca que carga a Kya que la abraza—Ya mi amor Yo sé que no querías asustar a Papi—le dice, Katara suspira que le quita a la Niña_

_-¡Ya mi pedacito!,.. Ya,..—le dice ella arrullándola._

_Kya se controla cuando,..-¡Mami!,..¿Leche?—le pregunta, Katara sonríe que le pasa su vasito, ello lo agarra que se sienta y se lo empieza a tomar su leche, Katara le da un beso en su cabeza_

_-Te quedas con tu Papi mientras les hago el desayuno—le dice, Kya le sonríe, Aang también sonríe, deja que salga Katara de su habitación, el se sienta y sienta a Kya en su estomago_

_-¡Papi!—nuevamente ella le habla, Aang sonríe que le besa su cabello_

_-¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño mientras Mami hace el desayuno?—le pregunta, Kya sonríe que lo abraza, salen de la cama, y entran al baño a bañarse salen, Aang tiene envuelta a Kya en una toalla, el se va a su habitación por un pañal y su talco cuando,…_

_-¿Qué buscas?—le pregunta Katara viendo a Aang envuelto en una toalla, Katara al verlo le sonríe se le acerca coquetamente-¿Qué busca mi maestro?—nuevamente le pregunta, Aang sonríe coquetamente que se le acerca_

_-¿te gusta cómo me veo?_

_Katara se sonroja, se desbrocha su bata la abre cuando-¡Maestro!, ¿Te gusta?—le pregunta por qué esta desnuda, Aang abre sus ojos se quita la toalla, se sienta en el silloncito a Katara le agarra de su mano que la trae hacia el, Katara se sienta y encaja sus piernas en las caderas de Aang y entra el en ella, cuando se empieza a mover._

_Katara arque su columna hacia atrás, Aang la empieza a mover mas, que se muerde ella su labio para no gritar, siente que Aang le planta besos por su cuello, por su hombro cuando, pasa Katara sus manos atrás de cuello de Aang se abrazan mas, se empieza a mover mas, entrando mas a la pasión de la lujuria, cuando ambos gritan su nombre, porque llegaron al clímax de su pasión, se abrazan, poco a poco va recuperando el aliento, se miran, sonríen que se dan un beso_

_-¿Qué fue eso?—le pregunta Katara, Aang sonríe que nuevamente la besa_

_-Solamente bien a buscar un pañal para Kya y luego te vi, me dieron ganas mas de Ti—le dice Aang cuando ambos recuerdan a alguien_

_-¡Kya!,..—ambos gritan, Katara sale de él, se pone su bata , saca un pañal, y se va a su habitación, Aang recoge la toalla y nuevamente se envuelve en ella y al llegar a su habitación sonríe,.. Porque Kya está dormida envuelta en la toalla _

_-¿le diste un baño?—le pregunta—_

_Aang sonríe—Si mas bien nos dimos un baño, mientras la dejaba aquí en la cama regrese para quitarme la pijama y envolverme en la toalla y vine por un pañal, pero te vi,.. Mi hermosa Si-Fu, y recordé lo de anoche que me dieron ganas y,..¡Y!,.. No pensé que se durmiera-_

_Katara sonríe, se levanta y la da un beso en su mejilla,…-lo bueno que estas aquí –le dice cuando—Deja que despierte y veras que te pondrá lata para que la lleves de paso en Appa—le recuerda, Aang sonríe, se viste se va a la cocina con Katara ambos desayunos cuando terminaron_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Papi!_

_Ellos voltean Aang la carga y toda adormilado -¿Ya despertó mi bebe?—le pregunta_

_Kya se talla sus ojitos pasa sus manitas atrás del cuello de Aang-¡Papi!,.¿Yi?,..¿Yi?,..¿Bebe?—le pregunta_

_Aang se ríe—Si mi bebe, deja que mami te vista y vamos con Appa y Momo y les damos de comer_

_Kya se la abren sus ojitos que sonríen alegre_

_-¡Bien!, Vamos a cambiarte—le dice Katara, ellos entran a la habitación de Kya, Katara le saca un juego de pantalón y de blusita de manga larga, la peina cuando_

_-¿creo que tendré que cortarte el pelo?—le pregunta_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué?,..¿Como que le quieres cortar el cabello a mi bebe?,..¡Katara!,.. Ella es una ¡Niña!,.. _

_Katara suspira—Ya lo sé,.. Pero mira tiene unos mechones mas largos que otro, y desde que nació nunca sé lo he cortado_

_-¡Katara!,.. Pero cuando nació mi bebe era,..¡Calva!_

_Katara suspira que mejor deja la discusión en paz, Aang la toma a Kya de su mano y se van a darle de comer a los Bisontes como a Lémures._

_Katara se viste sale y prepara la comida cuando tocan a su puerta se sorprende cuando abre_

_-¡Toph!—le sonríe cuando- ¡Señores!,.. ¡Bei Fong!—les dice ella con una ligera sonrisa_

_-¡buenas tardes!,.. Señora,.. ¡Avatar!—le dice los padres de Toph_

_Katara les sonríe—Por favor Katara—le dice, ella los hace pasar se sientan en su salita cuando, Katara les ofrece té, unas galletas la mama de Toph carraspea_

_-¡Hermosa su casa!—le dice, Katara le sonríe que le agradece cuando_

_-¿en dónde está tu marido, Princesita?_

_-¡Toph!,.. Anda con Kya dándole de comer a Appa como a Momo—ella le dice cuando ve Katara que los padres de Toph desean algo_

_-¿lo viene a buscar?—les pregunta_

_Ellos moderan sus postura—En realidad Si,.. Señora,.. No tenemos prisa—le dice el padre de Toph, Katara le da una ligera sonrisa cuando Toph se le acerca_

_-¿Sabes deja irlo a buscarlo?—le pregunta, Katara asiente, Toph sale cuando escucha la risa de Kya, ella sonríe_

_-¿Qué pasa Toph?_

_Toph sonríe—Bien hecho, Pies Ligeros tener siempre tus sentidos en alerta_

_Cuando Kya corre hacia ella-¡TO!,..¿BEBE?—le grita_

_Toph sonríe—si bebe azúcar es el bebe de Appa—le dice_

_-¿Qué está pasando?_

_Toph suspira- ¿sabes están mis padres desean hablar contigo?_

_Aang se sorprende, carga a Kya-¿se puede saber?_

_Toph suspira que bufa su cabellos-¿disque quieren la ayuda del Avatar?_

_Aang se sorprende—Bien vamos para que me quieren—le dice él y salen entran a la casa se hacen una reverencia cuando,.._

_-¿es su niña?—le pregunta la Mama de Toph_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja—Si es mi bebe_

_El padre de Toph se le acerca la mira bien –en verdad,.. Es muy,..¿Hermosa?,..—le dice él, Aang sonríe que a Kya le da un beso en su mejilla cuando_

_-¿Qué les parece si desean pasar al comedor para comer?—Katara les preguntas, ellos agradecen que aceptan a quedarse mientas están en la comida_

_-¡Señora!,.. ¿Dígame tiene sirvientes que le ayuden?—le pregunta la mama de Toph_

_Katara sonríe—No,_

_La mama de Toph se sorprende-¿Qué?,..¿Cómo?,.. La esposa del Avatar sin sirvientes_

_-¡MADRE!—le grita Toph _

_-lo siento,..—se disculpa la mama de Toph_

_-¿bien a qué se debe el honor de su visita?—Aang les pregunta cuando el padre de Toph carraspea, Katara se da cuenta, saca a Kya de su sillita cuando_

_-déjame llevarme a Kya—le dice, Aang sonríe que antes que se la lleve le da un beso en su mejilla y a Katara uno en sus labios._

_-¡Papi!... ¡Yi!,..¡Yi!..—le dice_

_-si mi amor,.. Al rato vamos de paseo—le dice, ella sonríe y salen ambas_

_Katara sale junto con Kya los padres de Toph esperan cuando_

_-Ya le pueden decir a Aang a que vinieron—_

_El padre de Toph suspira- ¡Avatar!,.. Venimos para que me ayude,.. ¿Sabe?,.. Compre unos terrenos que están al lado oeste de nuestro pueblo, y desafortunadamente no hemos podido construir nada ahí porque según mis trabajadores hay un espíritu de maldad que los acecha y espantan y como usted es la conexión con les espíritus pido de su ayuda_

_Aang sonríe—Claro que los ayudare_

_El padre de Toph le sonríe—le agradezco que le parece si hoy partimos para nuestro pueblo,.. Claro que Toph nos acompañara_

_Aang se sorprende—en realidad seria hasta mañana tengo que informar al concejo de esta salida, aparte de seguro Mí cuñado Sokka nos acompañara y hablar con los acólitos para que estén al pendiente de la Isla como de mi Familia_

_-¡Pero!,..¡Avatar!,.. Tengo urgencia de mi construcción—le reclama el padre de Toph_

_-¡Padre!,.. Ya oíste a Aang,_

_-lo siento Señor Bei Fong si desea mi ayuda con todo gusto lo ayudare pero primero está mi familia antes que nada—le dice Aang firme_

_El padre de Toph se levanta. —Bien si tengo que esperar así se hará—le dice y sale de la casa_

_-¿nos vemos mañana en el concejo? Y me despida de las Azucares—le dice ella y sale junto con su Padre_

_Aang suspira se va a la habitación de Kya cuando,.._

_-¿ya se fueron?—le pregunta Katara que está sentada en el silloncito y esta arrullando a Kya_

_Aang sonríe que se sienta en el piso le da un beso a Kya en su frente cuando-¡Papi!—le habla, Katara la sigue arrullando, Aang se la quita para terminarla de arrullar, la deja en su cunita y se dirigen hacia su habitación para platicar a gusto_

_Aang se quita su toga, su camisa, sus botas, se sienta en la cama e invita a Katara a entran en ella, ella sonríe que entra junto con él se abrazan_

_-¿y bien?_

_Aang suspira—desea que vaya a un poblado del lado oeste del suyo porque según él hay un espíritu que les impide construir_

_Katara se sorprende-¡Aang!,.. ¿No pensábamos ir a la Nación?_

_Aang se sorprende-¿es verdad?,.. Bueno Cariño los espíritus ya las sabes que no son nada fácil, le mando avisar a Zuko lo que pasa y cuando acabe iremos a la Nación,..¿Te parece?_

_Katara sonríe—bien,.. Cariño,.. Bueno que te parece si dormimos una pequeña siesta antes que despierte Kya quejándose que la saques de paseo en Appa_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza—me parece perfecto—le dice y ambos se disponen a dormir cuando,…_

_-¿en verdad Toph?,..¿Tu crees que el Avatar me ayudara?—le pregunta el padre_

_Toph resopla—Si,.. Ya lo oíste que si te ayudara –le contesta ella enojada cuando_

_-¡Toph!,.. Porque el Avatar no se caso ¿contigo?—le pregunta la mama_

_Toph abre sus ojos-¡MADRE!,..-le grita- ¿Cómo se que ocurre preguntar?,.. Ustedes saben bien que el siempre ha estado enamorado de ¡Katara!,.. Y ahora más nunca la dejaría_

_-Si,.. Cuando hay un hijo en medio es muy difícil—le dice la mama_

_-En realidad Dos—ella le dice, la mama de Toph se para_

_-¿dijiste dos?_

_-si,..¡Madre!,.. La Princesita está embarazada nuevamente y el esta como loco por la llegada de su otro bebe que asegura que tendrá otra Niña—ella les dice y los padres de Toph se miran_

_-Ya con dos Hijos es muy difícil que la deje,..¿Verdad?—los padres de Toph se dice, ella se para_

_-¿No se les ocurra tramar algo?,.. Porque para mí Katara es como una Hermana y Aang también—les advierte ella y toman un carruaje rumbo hacia la casa de Toph._

_Pasa la tarde llega la noche hora de dormir a la mañana siguiente:_

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo.-**_

_Aang está con Sokka en su oficina y le esta platicando lo de los padres de Toph_

_Sokka se agarra de su barbilla—Bien si hay que ir, hay que ir_

_-Sokka y ¿Suki?—le pregunta_

_Sokka se sienta- ¿sabes?,.. No me gustaría dejarla, Yo se que los padre de ella vendrán para ayudarle por lo del Bebe—Suspira—Pero tu Sabes bien, nuestras obligaciones_

_Aang suspira—Si eso ya lo sé—hace mueca-¿Qué te parece si le digo a Katara que se vaya con mi bebe a tu casa?_

_Sokka sonríe—me parece perfecto, así ambas no estarán solas_

_-bien, así quedamos deja hacerle la carta a Zuko voy a la casa le comento a Katara y mañana temprano las dejo con Suki_

_Sokka asiente que sale hacia su casa, cuando tocan a su puerta_

_-¡Toph!,..¿Que pasa?_

_Toph se sienta que suspira—siento lo de ayer_

_Aang se ríe—Toph Yo sé como son tus Padres_

_Toph se ríe- ¿ya le dijiste a Sokka que vas a tener otro bebe?_

_Aang abre sus ojos- ¡No!,.. En realidad todavía no_

_Toph se carcajea mas—me imagino que tienes miedo que te vuelva a perseguir con su bumerán_

_Aang se sonroja se rasca la cabeza que suspira—Si,.._

_Toph se levanta –Nos vemos mañana en la casa del Concejal Embarazado—ella le dice Aang asiente_

_-bueno ahora si a escribirle a Zuko para que sepa porque voy a ir después, espero que no sea nada urgente—se dice toma papel y lápiz empieza a escribir._

¡Zuko!,.. Para informarte que recibí tu carta pidiéndome que vaya a la Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku, Desafortunadamente voy a tardar en ir porque por cuestión de ¡Avatar!, tengo algo que hacer en un poblado en el Reino Tierra, terminando el asunto, iré a la Isla. Nos vemos pronto.

Aang

Isla del Templo del Aire.

_Aang enrolla la carta y la envía por halcón mensajero._

_-ahora si me voy a casa antes de que suceda algo—se dice, llama a Appa y sale_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang se había bajado en Appa cuando_

_-¡Shani!..-le grita _

_Shani volta a verlo que sonríe_

_-¡Si!... ¡Aang!_

_Aang sonríe que lo invita a sentarse y le platica como están las cosas_

_-¡Aang!,.. Vete sin pendiente Yo estaré a cargo de aquí de la Isla y en cuestión de Katara y de tu bebe creo que es lo mejor—_

_Aang sonríe que sale de ahí cuando_

_-¡buenas noches!,…. ¡Avatar!_

_Aang sonríe—buenas noches,..¡Señora!_

_La mama del acolito Yammel le sonríe cuando_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Si es cierto que usted tendrá solamente hijos con una sola,..¿Mujer?—le pregunta_

_-¡DISCULPE!—le habla fuerte— ¿Qué dijo?_

_La señora se sorprende—lo que escucho,.. No es justo que solamente tenga hijos con una sola mujer habiendo varias que estarían dispuestos de darle hijos,.. ¿Maestros-Aire?_

_Aang suspira fuerte –Disculpe,..¡Señora!,.. Yo amo a mi esposa y solamente tendré hijos con ella,.. Ya sea Maestros-Aire, Agua, o No-Maestros,… Y si me disculpa mi ¡Mujer!,.. Como mi ¡Bebe!,.. Me esperan—el sale la señora se queda haciendo mueca ella se dirige hacia su casa cuando_

_-¿Qué te pasa abuela?_

_-¡Chico!,.. Eres demasiado Joven para entender_

_Chico suspira—Ya estas igual que mi Padre,.. Pero déjame decirte una ¡Cosa!,.. Yo respeto a Aang el, ha hecho mucho por el mundo, como su Esposa y no es justo que según varios no desean que ambos estén juntos—le dice firme—Y si me disculpas me voy a ir a la casa de Shani –le dice y sale_

_Aang entra a su casa por la otra puerta sin hacer ruido cuando él ve a Kya sentada en la puerta de la cocina esperándolo, Sonríe él cuando avienta un aire, ella sonríe que volta y corre_

_-¡Papi!...¡Papi!—le dice gritándole, Aang la carga que la abrasa_

_-¿Qué bueno que llegaste?_

_Aang sonríe se acerca a Katara que se dan un beso en sus labios cuando_

_-¡MAMI!,..¡PAPI!,..¡MIO!—le grita_

_Ellos abre sus ojos-¿dijiste Mío?—le pregunta Aang feliz_

_-¡PAPI!,..MIO,..MIO,..MIO—ella empieza a gritar cuando_

_-¡Huy!,.. ¿Perdone usted?,.. No me acordaba que tu Papi es,..¡Tuyo!_

_Aang se carcajea Katara voltea a verlo que mejor se caya, pasa saliva, sienta a Kya en su sillita., Katara les está sirviendo la cena cuando._

_-¡Amorcito!,.. ¿Sabes?,.. Ya mañana partimos al pueblo donde está el ¿espíritu?,.. Y como no deseo dejarlas solas—Suspira—me gustaría que estuvieran con Suki—le dice_

_Aang deja de darle a Kya de cenar_

—_Bien Aang, al rato hago una maleta para Kya y para mí,..¿Cuanto tiempo estarás afuera?—le pregunta volviéndole a darle a Kya su cena_

_-en realidad Yo no lo sé,.. Espero no tardarme, ya le mande el mensaje a Zuko diciéndole porque me voy a tardar—suspira él y de su toga saca una cajita, Katara se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué es?_

_Aang sonríe se lo entrega el, Katara la abre cuando se le ilumina sus ojos_

_-¡Aang!,..¿Están Hermosas?—le dice con los ojos llorosos, el las saca se lo pone una a Katara y la otra a Kya cuando ella lo besa y lo abraza_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Papi!,..¡Mío!—le grita_

_Katara voltea verla—Lo siento mi pedacito de Cielo pero tu Papi es mío, desde que lo saque de Iceberg, cuando estés grande le pides al tragón de tu Tío que te lleve de pesca, conociéndole te dirás que eres rara te hará enojar tanto que a un Iceberg lo partirás en dos y de ahí saldrá un Niño tontorrón y te casaras con el—le dice a Kya cuando_

_-¿Qué?,… Como que se casara con ¿el?,..¡KATARA!,.. Ella es una bebe,.. Mi bebe—le dice_

_Katara furiosa se levanta toma a Kya y se encierra en la habitación del la Niña_

_Aang suspira se levanta cuando desea entrar en la habitación de Kya pero no puede porque está cerrada toca pero Katara no abre_

_-¡Por favor cariño!,..¿Ábreme?_

_Aang se sienta en el piso cuando se abre la puerta, se levanta el -¡Katara!,.. Lo siento amor,.. –La abraza- ¿Me perdonas?—le dice poniéndole cara de puchero_

_-¡Ho!,.. Por favor no hagas esa cara es la misma que hace tu Hija cuando desea algo—le dice cuando _

_-¡Papi!—le gritan, Aang sonríe que entra y carga a Kya_

_-¡Katara!,.. Amor ella siempre será mi Bebe, cuando este aquí la pequeña Katara Kya es mi primer bebe—le dice, Katara lo abraza_

_-¿me perdonas?—ella le pregunta, Aang sonríe _

_-¡Amor!,.. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte,.. Y ¿bien te gusto la pulsera?_

_Katara sonríe de oreja a oreja—Aang están hermosas las mandaste hacer la mía con mi Nombre y entrelazados los símbolos del aire y agua y el de Kya con su nombre y a lado de su nombre los símbolos también del aire y agua_

_Aang se sienta en el silloncito, a Katara la sienta en sus piernas a Kya la abraza—Amor lo que pasa que dentro de poco es nuestro aniversario y con esto no se cuanto tiempo estar afuera, y quise dártelo de una vez—le dice, Katara sonríe que lo abraza, Kya también lo abraza cuando se la quita_

_-y ahora mi pedacito es hora que dormir—le dice a Kya cuando Aang las abraza_

_-¿Qué les parece si dormimos todos juntos?—le pregunta_

_Kya le sonríe, Katara sonríe_

_-bien vamos a prepararnos a dormir—le dice cuando_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Panal?—le pregunta, Kya, Katara se carcajea que volta a verlas y se ríe _

_-no tengo más remedio que ponerme la pijama—se dice él y sale para ponerse su pijama._

_**Ciudad Republica casa de Sokka.-**_

_Aang se estaba despidiendo de Katara con un beso en sus labios, como a Kya dándole uno en sus mejillas le acaricia su vientre_

_-Las amo,..—le dice y sale con Sokka y Toph al poblado_

_Suki las invita a entrar a su casa y hacer todo para que Kya no se ponga necia._

_Pasaron los días.-_

_**Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Zuko está con Mai y Honora desayunando cuando,…_

_-¡Mi Señor!,.. Acaba de llegar este mensaje_

_Zuko lo toma que se sorprende-¿de quién es?—le pregunta Mai_

_-¿es de Aang?—le dice, abre la carta cuando la empieza a leer se sorprende_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Como que Yo lo estoy esperando en la Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku?—le dice a Mai_

_Ambos se sorprenden_

_-¡Mai!,.. Déjame escribirle una carta a Katara para decirle que no vaya a la Isla que mejor venga para la Nación—le dice él, Mai asiente, sale y se dirige hacia su habitación para escribirle_

-¡Katara!,.. Espero que estés bien al recibir esta carta, Recibí carta de tu Marido Calvo diciéndome que tuvo que ir a un poblado por cuestiones del Avatar, cuando llegue que descanse unos días y vengan a la Nación con todo gusto los estaré esperando, tanta Mai y Honora.

Atentamente, Zuko

Nación del Fuego.

_Zuko enrolla la carta pone su sello y la envía cuando_

_-¡Sobrino!_

_Zuko sonríe-¡TIO!—se abrazan cuando_

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_Zuko lo invita a sentase—Sabes que recibí una carta de Aang diciéndome que tardara en llegar, porque surgió una cuestión como es el Avatar que tardara días en venir,.. Pero a la Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku,..¡Tío!,.. Yo jamás le escribí a Aang pidiéndole eso—le dice_

_Iroh le pone una mano en su hombro—Tranquilo,.. Tranquilo,..¡Hijo!,.. Deja que llegue la carta y espera a que Aang venga...—le dice él cuando- ¿y en donde esta mi nieta?—le pregunta_

_Zuko sonríe—Vamos para que la veas a cada rato me pregunta cuando iremos contigo a verte y también me pregunta por ¡Kya!,.. Que desea jugar con ella_

_Iroh sonríe- ¿las invitaste también?_

_Zuko sonríe—Claro que las invite ellas no necesitas invitaciones para venir a la Nación sabes bien que todos nos vemos como Hermanos—Suspira el—Como hubiera querido que Azula tuviera un poquito de lo que tiene Katara—le dice a Iroh cuando—dejemos de cosas tristes—nuevamente dice y sale con Iroh para ver a la niña,…_

_***Y bien,…**_

_***Espero sus mensajes y Gracias.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por comentar**_

_***Jezreel…. Gracias por seguir.**_

_***Kataang,.. Gracias, en verdad, Mil Gracias por tu comentario me siento tan Honrada y Feliz, que solamente me queda en decirte, Gracias.**_

_***Sara,.. Por ti y discúlpame**_

_**Lado Oeste de Gaoling.-**_

_Sokka y Aang estaban checando, cuando Aang entra en meditación para concertarse con el disque espíritu cuando sale de su meditación._

_-¿y bien que hay?—Sokka le pregunta_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Aquí no hay ningún espíritu_

_Sokka se sorprende.-¿Qué?,..¿Cómo?_

_-¿Qué está pasando?,..¡Avatar!—le pregunta el Padre de Toph_

_Aang voltea como Sokka-¡Señor!,.. Déjeme informarle que aquí no hay ningún ¡espíritu!—Aang le informa._

_El padre de Toph se sorprende-¿Qué?, ¿cómo es eso?,..¡Avatar!,. Según mis empleados como mi jefe de construcción que hay un espíritu por eso las construcciones se caen_

_Sokka como Aang se miran-¿Ustedes han visto el disque espíritu?—Sokka les preguntan_

_El jefe de la construcción se rasca la cabeza—Sí,.. Lo hemos visto_

_-¿me pueden decir cómo es?—Aang le pregunta_

_-¡Vera Avatar!,.. Es grande, Feo que con sus manos cuando las levanta hace que la tierra tiemble y las construcciones caen _

_Sokka se lleva su mano a su barbilla pensativamente cuando—creo que podemos hacer guardia en la noche turnarnos y averiguar cómo es—les dice él, todos asiente que esperan la noche_

_Sokka está de guardia cuando llega Aang_

_-¿alguna novedad?_

_Sokka suspira-¡Nada!,..¿Tú crees esto?_

_Aang suspira—si te digo que,.. No,.. ¿Sabes?,.. Se me hace muy extraño esto_

_Sokka voltea a verlo—Si es muy extraño, aparte cuando el padre de Toph me vio llegar me hizo mueca como si, como si le molesto que viniera_

_-¿Qué tanto cuchichean?_

_-¡Toph!,.. Como si a tu Padre no le dio gusto que vinera—_

_-¡Concejal! no le hagas caso ya sabes que siempre ha sido muy especial_

_Ellos asienten _

_-¿Qué te pasa Pies ligeros?_

_-extraño a mi amores,.. Ahorita Katara estará batallando con Kya que no quiere dormirse,..—Suspira—Pobre de mí bebe, me estará gritando para que la arrulle_

_Sokka le pone una mano en su hombro- ¡Animo!,.. Ojala que aparezca pronto el disque espíritu para irnos, extraño acariciar la panza de Suki_

_Aang sonríe—te entiendo—le dice cuando Sokka voltea a verlo, cuando Toph carraspea, Aang se da cuenta, que pasa saliva_

_-¿Qué pasa?—Sokka le pregunta, Aang abre sus ojos, le da una sonrisa tímida cuando_

_-¿escucharon eso?—Toph les pregunta _

_-¡SssHhh!—Sokka les dice cuando, aparece una figura alta todo de negro que hace que la tierra empiece a temblar y aventar rocas._

_Aang y Toph hacen una pared de piedra para protegerse, y entre ellos hace un remolino de tierra cuando el disque espíritu queda atrapado en un hoyo y cae cuando._

_-¡Bien espíritu!—Sokka le grita sacando su bumerán, cuando ellos se acercan_

_-¿Tu no eres un espíritu?—Toph le gritan cuando se acercan mas para ver_

_-¿Ya lo sabía?—Aang les dice—Aquí no hay ningún espíritu_

_-¿bien porque te asías pasar?—Sokka le pregunta_

_-Mi nombre Yun-Yun,.. Y estas tierras pertenecen a mi gente—les dice, Aang lo saca del hoyo a la persona le ofrece tomar un té y les platique porque está haciendo eso_

_Toph suspira—Entonces Mi Padre los obligo que se ¿fueran?, si es así, esta tierra les pertenecen tienen que regresar, Yo hablare con el –_

_Yun-Yun sonríe que agradece la ayuda._

_A la mañana siguiente: llega el Padre de Toph como el jefe de construcción._

_-y bien,..¿Atraparon al espíritu?_

_-¡Padre!,.. Porque no nos dijiste que este terreno pertenecen a estas personas que los despojaron injustamente de aquí_

_-¡Hija!,.. Porque estas personas son posesionarios y,.. Deben de irse_

_-Disculpe,..¡Señor!,.. Pero siempre hemos vivido aquí desde generaciones—le dice Yun-Yun firme_

_-Señor Lao, si ellos tienen la razón usted está haciendo mal en construir—Aang le dice_

_-¡Pero!,..¡Avatar!—le reclama_

_Aang pide que vengan las personas del pueblo, todos quedaron de acuerdo que ellos regresaran y que el Padre de Toph se tuvo que conformar con un pedazo de tierra para su construcción_

_Aang está viendo el atardecer cuando siente que alguien se aproxima_

_-¿Qué pasa Señor?_

_El Padre de Toph se sorprende-¡Avatar!,..¿Entonces mañana regresan?_

_Aang sonríe—Si y en verdad ya deseo regresar, porque extraño a mis amores—le dice_

_El padre de Toph se sorprende- ¿en verdad está enamorado de la maestra Katara?_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja y con un suspiro de felicidad—Sí,.. Desde que abrí mis ojos me enamore de ella y sigo mas enamorado de ella y no se diga de mi bebe, ella es nuestro complemento, es el resultado de nuestro amor_

_-¿en algún momento pensó en mi hija?_

_Aang se sorprende-¿perdón?,..—le pregunta viéndolo a los ojos_

_-Sí,.. Avatar como… ¿Mujer?_

_Aang abre más sus ojos- ¡Señor!,.. A Toph siempre la he visto como una,.. ¡Amiga! bueno ahora es como una hermana, es el sentimiento que tengo hacia ella-le dice serio—Y si me disculpa tengo que prepara para nuestra salida porque pensamos salir antes del amanecer—le dice y sale cuando_

_-¡Padre!_

_El padre de Toph suspira- ¿Qué pasa?,..¡Toph!_

_-cuando dejaran en meterse en mi,..¿Vida?_

_El padre voltea a verla,…-¡Nunca!,.. Eres mi hija,.. Mi única hija y deseo que seas feliz_

_-¡Padre!,.. Soy feliz,.. Me gusta hacer lo que hago,.. No sé porque tú y Mama nunca entenderán_

_-¡Hija!,.. ¿Me gustaría que formaras una familia?_

_Toph suspira-¡Padre!,.. Cuando llegue la persona indicada te lo diré,.. Pero mientras por favor dejen hacer mi trabajo—le dice cuando, el Padre de ella se le acerca y la abraza, Toph se sorprende que acepte su abrazo._

_**Ciudad Republica casa de Sokka.-**_

_Katara está en la habitación esta arrullando a Kya, la tiene en sus brazos, ella caminando cantándole para que se duerma, Kya tiene una manita en la espalda de ella y la otra en su cara,_

_-¡Duérmase mi nena!,..¡Duérmase mi Ya!,.. Por qué al rato viene Papi,.. Y te sacara a pasear,…. ¡Duermes mi nena!,.. ¡Duermes mi Ya!,..Porque al rato viene Papi,..Y te sacara a pasera—le esta contando cuando se queda dormida, la deja en medio de la cama y ella sale al llegar a la sala esta Suki esperándola_

_-¿ya se durmió?_

_Katara suspira le da una sonrisa-Si,.. Por fin ya está dormida. —_

_-¿extraña a Aang?_

_Katara la da una risita,..—En realidad es muy apegada a el, y no se diga que su Papi es de ella, Y aparte para todo el la consiente—le dice, cuando ella ve que Suki se acaricia su vientre_

_-¿tu crees que Sokka sea igual que Aang?_

_Katara se sorprende-Claro Que si,..¿Porque lo preguntas?_

_Suki se quita sus lagrimas—Lo extraño y ahora que el no está como si el bebe se mueve ¿menos?_

_Katara se le acerca y la abraza ella pone una mano en su vientre, Suki le sonríe.- Si te digo que me paso lo mismo con Kya,.._

_Suki voltea a verla que le sonríe, Katara también le sonríe, cuando,..¿Ya le digites a mi hermano que es,… ¡Niño!?_

_Suki le da un suspiro-¡No!,.. En realidad deseo espérame hasta tenerlo en mis brazos—le dice acariciando su vientre-¿sabes?,.. Mi bebe estará en medio de niñas—ella le dice, Katara abre sus ojos_

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?—le pregunta a la expresión de su rostro_

_-¡Suki!,..¿Te puedo confesar algo?_

_Suki se sorprende—Ya sabes que si,..¡Hermana!,.. Todo lo que me cuentes tu hermano no lo sabrá_

_-Ni tampoco,..¿Aang?—le pregunta, Suki se sorprende que la abraza y ella también pone una mano en su vientre_

_-¡Suki!,..¿Sabes?,.. –Suspira- ¡Es,.. Niño!_

_Suki se sorprende.-¿Niño?—ella le dice que abre sus ojos sonríe ella—Por los espíritus!,..¡Katara!,.. Mi bebe tendrá un primito con quien jugar cosas de Niños—ella le dice feliz, alegre cuando voltea a verla y se sorprende-¿tienes miedo que Aang no lo quiera?_

_Katara abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,.. Bueno,.. Siempre he deseado otra,..¡Niña!,.. Pero—suspira—mejor me espero a tenerlo en mis brazos_

_-¡bueno!,..¡Katara!,.. Cuando estabas embarazada de Kya nunca te equivocaste, sabias que era niña la que llevabas en tu vientre—le dice con una sonrisa_

_Katara le sonríe—Tienes razón,.. Dejemos que pasa el tiempo, hasta no tener a nuestros bebes,.. Sabremos si nos equivocamos o No—le dice cuando_

_-¿siempre se van a ir a la Nación?_

_-bueno,.. Ya sabes que recibí carta de Zuko,.. Y como los muchachos sospechaban el también esta algo sorprendido,… Pero dejemos que vengan y Ya veremos, y ¿para cuando vienes tus padres?_

_Suki le sonríe—Mama me digo en su carta que dentro de un mes toman el barco y aproximadamente falta con un mes y medio que lleguen_

_-si,.. También falta poco para que nazca mi sobrino,..¿Ya has pensado que nombre ponerle?—le pregunta Katara_

_-según tu hermano si es niño el escogerá y si es niña me dejara escoger… Y ¿Ustedes?_

_-como Aang está seguro que será otra ¡Niña!,.. Que tendrá mi nombre,.. Pero si es ¿Niño?,.. Me gustaría ponerle su Nombre,… ¡Aang!,.. Como su Padre,.. Pero haber que pasa, Ya que este aquí con nosotros—le dice con una sonrisa._

_Suki le sonríe también y siguen con su plática, mientras,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Los acólitos están en una junta cuando,…_

_-¡Shani!,..¿Sabes que vinieron una personas preguntando por Aang?—le pregunta Chico_

_-¿Qué le digites?_

_-la verdad,.. Que él no está,.. Pero también se me hizo extraño que también preguntaran por Katara y la Niña_

_Shani como los demás se sorprenden,… ¿Cómo son esas personas?—le pregunta Shani_

_-¡Veras!,.. Son tres personas,.. Uno Calvo con un argolla en su nariz, y arete en su oreja, el otro gordo, y se ve que es malo, y el ultimo delgado y alto,.. En realidad los tres tiene cara que son malos_

_-¿le dijiste que Katara no está aquí?—le pregunta Sham_

_-que,..¡No!,.. Claro que No,.. Les dije que en este momento no estaba, que si deseaban algo que dejaran el mensaje, pero no me dijeron Nada solamente se fueron_

_-¡Shani!,.. No serán los que se metieron aquella vez en el balcón buscando ¿la Joya de Aang?—le pregunta Yamel_

_-¡Padre!,..No,.. No son ellos, Yo recuerdo claramente cómo eran, estos se ven que no soy de aquí de Ciudad Republica,.. Los otros eran maestros-agua—le recuerda Chico_

_-¿Saben?,.. Deja que venga Aang y le informamos, _

_-¡Katara!,..¿Cuando llega?—le pregunta Yamel_

_-ella está con su cuñada,.. Como está embarazada esta cuidándola—le dice Shani -¿Saben?,.. Tenemos que estar en alerta_

_-¿Por qué no dejamos a los lémures que anden sueltos?—les pregunta Sham_

_Todos se sorprenden_

_-¡Si!,.. Es una magnífica idea,.. Sacar aquellos que bajaron de las montañas y así, si pasa algo aquí en la Isla ellos nos darán la señal—les dice Chico, Todos voltean a verlo_

_-¡HIJO!,.. Que tienes en la cabeza—le grita Yamel_

_-es una magnifica,..¡Idea!—le dice Shani_

_-Si,.. Una magnífica idea y como son tan escandalosos de seguro gritaran que nos alertaran si algo está pasando—le dice Sham._

_Chico voltea a verlos que sonríe de oreja a oreja si Padre Yamel solamente cruza sus brazos._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_**Ciudad Republica, Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Las muchachas están desayunando, Katara le está dando a Kya su desayuno cuando,…_

_-¡Señora Suki!,.. ¡Maestra Katara!,.. ¿Ya saben la noticia?_

_Las muchachas se sorprenden_

_-¿Qué Pasa Xum?—le pregunta Suki_

_-¿Qué en la Isla del templo del aire fue atacada y una mujer como su niña resultado gravemente,..¡Heridas!?—le dice Xum la muchacha que la ayuda a Suki en su casa_

_-¿Qué?—gritan ellas_

_-¿Dime que Paso?—le pregunta toda asustada, Katara_

_-Maestra Katara solamente sé que atacaron la Isla que resultaron gravemente heridas por quemaduras una mujer como su hija, que los que atacaron son maestros-fuego y ellas están el el hospital general—le dice Xum_

_-¡Suki!,.. Necesito ir a ver,..¿Te puedo dejara a Kya?—Suki asiente, Katara se despide de Kya con un beso en su mejilla, sale apresurada hacia el Hospital,…_

_**Hospital General del Ciudad Republica.-**_

_Katara llega cuando,.._

_-¿Muchachos que paso?_

_Shani con lagrimas en sus ojos- ¡Katara!,.. Atacaron la Isla unos maestros-fuegos quemaron a mi bebe como a Shamma_

_-Todo esto es tú culpa—Le grita Yamel_

_Katara abre sus ojos_

_-¡YAMEL!—le gritan_

_-Si es culpa de ella, iban por ella y la niña, y mi hijo salió lastimado también—le dice Yamel con lágrimas cuando,…_

_-¡Doctor!—le grita Katara, _

_El Doctor Lon se sorprende-¡Maestra Katara!_

_-¿Doctor como están?—le pregunta ella todo preocupada_

_El Doctor Lon suspira—la que me preocupa es la ¡Niña!,.. Tiene una fuertes quemaduras, el Muchacho se recuperada como la señora, pero la niña,…-mueve su cabeza—temo que,… ¡No!—le dice_

_Katara se arma de valor. —Deje verla Yo puedo curarla_

_El Doctor Lon se sorprende y la ve que está decidida-¡Bien!,.. ¡Pase!—le dice cuando la hacen pasar_

_-¡Katara!—le grita Shamma_

_Katara con lagrimas -¡Shamma!.. –se abrazan_

_-¡Katara!,.. Por favor mi niña,.. Mi bebe—le pide cuando _

_-¡Maestra Katara!,.. Le presento a Yada es una curandera de la tribu agua del norte—se la presenta el Doctor ellas se saludan_

_-Pase,..Pase por aquí—le dice Yada cuando Katara mira y en efecto esta Lily toda quemada, parte de su cabello, quemado, Katara se le acerca le recorren sus lagrimas, suspira_

_-¡Necesito Agua!—les pide_

_Le llevan el agua, Katara empieza hacer curación para tratar de que las quemaduras se cicatricen y no queden secuelas._

_-¡Guau!,.. En verdad mí Abuela le enseño bien_

_Katara se sorprende- ¿tu abuela?_

_Yada le sonríe. —Si, Mi abuela fue,.. Yugoda_

_Katara se sorprende y le sonríe- ¿si tuviera agua del oasis de los espíritus Lily quedaría totalmente sana?—le pregunta_

_Yada sonríe sale de ahí cuando llega—Tenga—le dice a Katara, ella se sorprende a lo que le entrega, Katara lo toma se va nuevamente con Lily con sus manos extra el agua se pone azul, hace curación empezando, por su rostro, bajando por sus brazos todo su cuerpo, ella está quedando totalmente curada sin cicatrices _

_-¡Shamma!—le grita Katara_

_Shamma llega que se sorprende, al ver que su niña está sana sin quemaduras y sin cicatrices, Katara hace un movimiento que empieza a curarla también cuando piden que entre Chico y hace lo mismo con él, los tres quedan totalmente sanados, sin cicatrices y sin marcas._

_Cuando Katara termina de curarlos los médicos como las enfermeras se sorprenden a lo que ella hizo, Sale Katara les da la noticia que están curados totalmente y no quedaran marcas, cuando ella se desmayan la llevan a una habitación y la empiezan a checar cuando_

_-¿está embarazada?—le pregunta Yada_

_El doctor Lon suspira—Si,.. Ella tiene prohibido hacer su agua-control, pero esto es demasiado para ella, necesitara hacer reposo, por lo de su embarazo—le dice a Yada, cuando los acólitos preguntan por ella, el doctor les dice su situación que se sorprende al descubrir que ella va tener otro bebe._

_La noticia que atacó la Isla del Templo del Aire empezó a recorrer el mundo,…_

_**En algún lugar del Reino Tierra,**_

_Los muchachos iban volando cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,..¿Creo que recitaremos hace una parada?_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué pasa Sokka?_

_Sokka le indica que hay viene una tormenta_

_Aang busca un refugio cuando ve un poblado le pide a Appa que descienda que se dan cuenta quienes llegaros,.._

_-¡Avatar!_

_Aang se sorprende se le acerca una persona un poco más grande que el de edad, le hace una reverencia los muchachos también_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Mi Nombre es Fong_

_Los muchachos se sorprenden_

_-¿por casualidad su Padre es el General Fong del reino de la tierra del este? –Sokka le pregunta el asiente que los asen pasar cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,..¡Sokka!,.. ¿Y?,..¡Toph!—les dicen_

_Ellos se sorprenden a ver un muchacho de la misma estatura de Sokka, delgado con bigote y barba, cabello largo y unos ojos verdes_

_-¡Haru!,..¿Eres Tu?—Aang le preguntan todos se saludan cuando_

_-¡Pasen!,.. Se aproxima una tormenta y se ve que será intensa—les dice Fong ellos asienten que entran, a Appa lo llevan a un establo grande y cómodo, a los muchachos están en una posada que pertenece al ejercito del reino tierra, mientras les sirven té y unas galletas_

_-¿tanto tiempo sin verte?—Sokka le pregunta_

_Haru sonríe cuando.-¿Tu hermana como esta?_

_Aang se sorprende, Toph carraspea, Sokka le da una ligera sonrisa—ella está bien,…_

_-¿Por qué preguntas por ella?—le pegunta Aang algo celoso_

_Haru se sorprende modera su postura-¿domas?,.. Ya que no está con,..¿Ustedes?_

_-ella se quedo con Suki cuidándola—le dice Sokka_

_-¿Te casaste?—Haru le pregunta, _

_Sokka le da una sonrisa—Si y muy pronto voy a ser,..¡Papa!-le dice. Haru lo felicitan_

_-¿y ustedes como están?_

_-Bien...-Toph le dice_

_\- que te puedo decir,.. Feliz, Soy inmensamente,.. Feliz...—Aang le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Haru le da una ligera sonrisa.-¿entonces tu hermana está soltera?—le pregunta, Aang abre sus ojos, Toph se ríe, Sokka tose-¿Qué pasa?—nuevamente Haru le pregunta._

_Sokka voltea a verlo suspira volta a ver a Aang que la hace gestos-¡No!,.. Ella se caso,.. Con este disque moje calvo—le dice él, Haru voltea a ver a Aang y él le da una sonrisa de orgullo_

_-¡Ha!,.. Felicidades—le dice Haru con una ligera sonrisa_

_-¡Si!,.. Mi amada Katara y Yo nos casamos, y tenemos una hermosa bebe—le dice Aang con una sonrisa feliz, y de su toga saca una fotografía de ellos y se la muestra a Haru_

_-¡Vaya!,.. En verdad que hermosa esta,..—le dice el_

_Se les acerca el Fong_

_-¿a qué se debe su visita?—les pregunta el_

_-en realidad hicimos una parada por la tormenta, pero vamos para Ciudad Republica,..¿Porque?—le pregunta Aang_

_Fong suspira—estamos en una misión de búsqueda con la nación del fuego, estamos por tres maleantes que son unos matones a ¡Sueldo!,.. Lo último que supimos de ellos es que estuvieron en Ba Sing Se, y desafortunadamente hemos perdido su pista_

_-¿son muy peligrosos?—Toph les pregunta_

_-si,.. Desafortunadamente,.. Si,.. Ellos son maestros-fuego y soy muy peligrosos—le responde el_

_Cuando la tormenta arecía mas con rayos y truenos_

_Aang suspira...—Creo que pasaremos la noche aquí—les dice, Sokka también suspira_

_-Si,…_

_-¡Animo!,.. Muchachos, ya verán que mañana dejara de llover y volverán a ver a las muchachas—Toph les dice, ellos asienten_

_Aang se acerca hacia la ventana-¡Katara!,.. Mi bebe,..¿Como las extraños?—se dice él cuando siente que le pone una mano en su hombro, voltea y le sonríe a Toph_

_-Ya verás que pronto veras a las azucares—ella le dice, Aang le sonríe y se disponen a descansar_

_Ellos atrapados en la tormenta que duraron unos días,…. La noticia que atacaron la Isla del Templo del Aire recorrió casi todo el mundo,…_

_**Ciudad Republica Hospital General,..**_

_Katara estaba abriendo sus ojos cuando unos ojo de color Azul inmenso le sonreía y con lagrimas_

_-¡Katara!,.._

_Katara sonríe pone ella una mano en su mejilla- ¡Padre!,…-le dice cuando ella se trata de levantar Hakoda la ayuda cuando_

_-¡Buenos días!,.. ¿Tiene visitas?—le dice cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¡Mami!,…_

_Katara sonríe extiende sus brazos -¡Kya!,.. Mi pedacito de Cielo_

_-¡Hija!,..¿Que susto?_

_-Gran,..¿Como sigue Lily, Shamma y Chico?—_

_Kanna le sonríe—ellos están bien tanto así que ya están en la Isla y todo gracias a ti,.. Aunque corriste el riesgo de perder al Bebe_

_Katara suspira y acaricia su vientre—Ya lo sé,.. Pero tenía que hacer algo—les dice _

_-Deja que venga Aang y le das la Noticia que va ser Padre nuevamente—le dice Kanna_

_Katara sonríe— ¡Gran!, él ya lo sabe_

_Hakoda voltea a verla le quita a la niña,.. -¿y cuando me iba a visar que seré nuevamente abuelo?_

_-¡Padre!,.. Lo que pasa que pensábamos en ir a la tribu unos días y así aprovecharíamos de decirles sobre el bebe,… Sokka todavía no sabe que será Tío nuevamente—ella le dice_

_Hakoda como Kanna se ríe, Katara también se ríe cuando_

_-¡Buenos Días!—_

_-¡Yada!—le responde Katara_

_Yada la empieza a checar,..—estás bien, ya al rato viene el Doctor y de seguro la dan de alta, pero ya sabe que en ahora hasta que nazca su bebe necesitara estar tranquila y en reposo—ella le dice, cuando entre el Doctor Lon la empieza a checar él le sonríe_

_-¡Bien!,.. Y en efecto en un momento la doy de alta y recuerde que lleva un bebe dentro de usted y necesita ahora más que nunca cuidarse_

_-no se preocupe Doctor Yo cuidare de mi nieta hasta que nazca mi bisnieto—Kanna le dice el sonríe que sale._

_Pasa la mañana a Katara le dan de alta cuando llega a _

_**Casa de Sokka,**_

_Ellos entran a la casa de Sokka, Suki se alegran cuando_

_-¡Katara!_

_Katara abre sus ojos.-¡Mai!,.. Zuko,.. Iroh,..¿Que hacen aquí?_

_-supimos lo que pasa en la Isla e inmediatamente venimos para averiguar que paso—Zuko le informa_

_-¿y bien?,..¿Que saben?—le pregunta ella_

_-¡Hija!,.. Recuerda lo que te dijo el médico—le pide Hakoda_

_Katara suspira—Bien,.. Bien,..—ella le dice, que se va a la habitación a descansar y pide que este su niña con ella_

_-de los muchachos que ¿han sabido?—Zuko les pregunta_

_Suki suspira que se entristece-¡Nada!,.. Absolutamente nada—ella le dice cuando Hakoda la abraza_

_-¡Tranquila!,..¡Hija!,.. Necesitas descansar tu también, por ti y mi Nieta—le dice el_

_Suki le sonríe que también se va a descansar._

_**En el Poblado del Reino Tierra,**_

_Aang estaba ya desesperado, porque no podrían salir de ese pueblo porque no ha dejado de llover intensamente, que tanto él como Sokka han tenido que ayudar a las pobladores, por la intensa lluvia que no ha cesado_

_-¡Tranquilízate!-le grita Toph_

_-¡Toph!,.. No puedo ya me urge en estar en la Isla presiento que algo malo ha pasado, Katara y mi Bebe,.. Me necesitan—le dice enojado, cuando llega un soldado_

_-¡Avatar!,.. ¿El Comandante Fong?—le preguntan_

_Aang se sorprende que le indica en donde esta, el soldado agradece se va con él cuando,.. Sale Fong, Aang al verlo presiente algo malo, el manda a llamar a los demás cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pide Aang desesperado_

_-¡Avatar!,..—Suspira el—Ha sucedido una tragedia en la,.. Isla del Templo del Aire_

_Aang al escuchar grita furioso, entre Sokka y Toph lo controlan, le traen un té para que se tranquilice pero no lo acepta, Toph lo obliga a tomárselo_

_-¿Qué paso en esa Isla?—Haru le pregunta_

_-¡Comandante Haru!,.. En esa Isla fue atacado por,.. ¡Maestros-Fuegos! y resultaron gravemente heridos una mujer como su,..¡Niña!—le dice cuando Haru se sorprende_

_-¡Katara!,.. Y su,.. ¡Niña!.- dice Haru, Fong asiente cuando llega Aang desesperado, nuevamente_

_-¡TRANQUILIZATE!,…-le grita Sokka con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_-¡SOKKA!,.. Mañana como este,.. Tomo a Appa para salir, Necesito ver a mis,..¡AMORES!—le grita Aang_

_-¡Aang!,.. Cuenta conmigo Yo voy contigo—le dice Haru_

_-¿Qué?,.. Yo también voy tengo que saber de mi hermana y de mis sobrina_

_-¿Qué?,.. No se olviden de Mí,.. Quiero saber cómo están las Azucares—Toph les dice_

_Aang les agradece y espera hasta que amanezca para salir.,….._

_Mientras,…._

_**Nación del Fuego, Recinto del Avatar Roku.-**_

_Onji estaba feliz porque también les llego la noticia de lo que paso en la Isla del Templo del Aire, ella estaba contemplando el atardecer cuando,…_

_-¡Onji!_

_-¿Qué pasa Abuelo?—_

_El se le acerca-¿Qué has sabido del Avatar?_

_-¡Nada!,.. Era para que estuviera aquí,.. –ella sonríe—pero lo echo, echo esta—ella le dice cuando—te dije que un día me las pagarías, que tus sucias campesinas pagaran tu desprecio—ella dice, el abuelo, afirma y sale cuando_

_-¿Qué está pasando?_

_-¡CHIIO!,.. ¡Nada!,.. Absolutamente, Nada_

_-¿hay que hacer oración por las personas de la Isla para que se recuperen?—les pregunta el_

_Ellos asienten_

_-¿Qué has sabido?—El sabio Lee le pregunta firme_

_Chiio suspira.-¡Nada!,.. El señor del fuego fue rumbo hacia la Isla de Aang y hasta ahorita nada nos ha informado como está la situación—les dice, ellos asiente y se dirigen hacia el templo para meditar._

_Como Aang dijo salieron temprano antes que amanece con la lluvia acuesta, cuando,…_

_¡Muchachos!,.. ¡Miren!,.. Ya casi llegamos—les grita Sokka_

_-¡APPA!,.. MÁS RAPIDO—le grita Aang,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang antes que Appa tocara piso el salta cuando_

_-¡KATARA!,.. ¡KATARA!—empieza gritando por todo el templo cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!—le gritan_

_Aang corre -¡SHANI!,..¿EN DONDE ESTAN?—le grita él con lagrima en sus ojos_

_-¡Aang!,.. Tranquilízate ellas están bien—le dice_

_Aang sonríe, se le ilumina los ojos el estaba punto de corre hacia su casa_

_-¡Ellas siguen en la casa de Suki!—le informa el, Aang le abraza cuando nuevamente se sube a Appa_

_-¡ESPERAME!—Le grita Sokka_

_Aang se detiene cuando se vuelven a subir los demás,…_

_**Ciudad Republica Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Hakoda está en el patio platicando con Iroh cuidando a sus nietas cuando se escucha un rugido, Kya abre sus ojos corre y empieza a gritar al ver quien viene_

_-¡PAPI!,..¡PAPI!—Kya grita alegremente_

_Aang se baja de Appa antes que toque piso cuando corre hacia el encuentro de su bebe_

_-¡MI BEBE!,..¡MI BEBE!—la dice a Kya con lagrimas en sus ojos la llena de besos, ella también lo besa, Aang feliz cuando_

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang se sorprende-¡Hakoda!,.. ¡Iroh!—les habla se saludan y se abrazan-¡Katara!,... ¿En donde esta?_

_-¡Aang!... Ella está descansando,.. Está bien—le dice, _

_Aang entra adentro de la casa ve a Suki y le indica en donde esta ella, el entra a la habitación sonríe y le recorren mas sus lagrimas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en sus brazos trae a Kya, se acerca, a la cama se inca y le da un beso a sus labios, el sonríe al ver que unos hermoso ojos azul de mar le sonríe y que le regresan al beso cuando,.._

_-¡MAMI!,..¡Papi!,..¡Mío!—escuchan que les gritan_

_Katara se sienta en la cama, le quita a Kya y ellos se ríen_

_-¡Mami!,.. Papi!,.. ¡Mío!...—le reclama Kya cruzada de brazos, ellos sonríen que se abrazan, mutuamente Aang feliz cuando,.._

_-¿está bien mi amor?—le pregunta Aang_

_Katara le sonríe le pone una mano en su mejilla y le da un ligero beso... –Si—le dice cuando tocan_

_-¡Disculpen que los interrumpan!,.. Pero venga a informarles que se vengan a cenar_

_Aang sonríe-¡Gran!—le habla con una sonrisa se levanta y la abraza_

_-bien,.. Dejen sus arrumacos para más tarde tendrán tiempo de mas, necesitan comer,.. Los cuatro—les dice Kanna, Aang abre sus ojos que sonrie y se rasca su cabeza_

_-¿ya sabes?_

_Kanna sonríe—Si ya sé que voy a tener otro bisnieto_

_-¡Dirás Bisnieta!—le dice Aang_

_Kanna se sorprende que voltee a ver a Katara_

_-¡Gran!,.. Lo que pasa que Aang deseo otra,.. ¡Niña!—le dice ella, Kanna sonríe._

_Katara se levanta, junto con Aang que trae en sus brazos a Kya se dirigen hacia el comedor cuando,.._

_-¡Hermanita!—le grita Sokka la abraza fuerte cuando,.._

_-¡SOKKA!,.. Ten más cuidado—le grita Hakoda_

_Sokka se sorprende -¿Qué pasa Padre?_

_Hakoda se acerca abraza a Katara y le da un beso en su frente-¡Hijo!,..Lo que pasa que voy a tener otro,..¡Nieto!—le dice él con una sonrisa_

_-¡ha si eso ya lo sabía!—el les dice cuando abre sus ojos y reacciona-¿dijiste otro nieto?—le pregunta, Hakoda sonríe, voltea a ver a Aang que le sonríe, y asiente cuando saca su búmeran_

_-¡Te voy ha matar!,… ¡Disque Monje!,..¿Como te atreviste a nuevamente a embarazar a mi hermana?—el grita cuando_

_-¡SOKKA!,..¡NO!,..¡PAPI!,… ¡MIO!—Le grita Kya, cuando todos voltean a verla, Sokka se le acerca_

_-¿Qué dijiste?,..Pequeña Kya_

_Kya sonríe pasa sus manitas atrás del cuello de su padre-¡Sokka!,..Papi,.. Mío—ella le dice_

_Sokka sonríe se la quita a Aang empieza a gritar de alegría porque Kya le dice Sokka cuando,.._

_-¿Quién soy Yo?—le pregunta Toph_

_-¡TOO!—Kya le grita con una sonrisa, ella resopla cuando_

_-¡Katara!_

_Katara se sorprende arque su ceja-¡¿Haru?!,.._

_Haru le sonríe—Si soy Yo,..-le dice cuando ve que Aang abraza a Katara el sonríe_

_-¿en verdad que hermosa niña tienes?—le pregunta el, Aang como Katara sonríe, se la quitan a Sokka cuando,.._

_-Se parece a ti,.. ¡Aang!... –le dice él,… Sokka se ríe, Aang suspira y mejor todos se sientan a comer_

_-y bien ¿que paso realmente en la Isla?—Aang les pregunta_

_Katara suspira que le empieza a contar todo cuando,.._

_-¡KATARA!,.. ¿Qué HICISTES QUE?—le grita Aang—Sabes bien que tienes prohibido en hacer tu agua-control—le dice furioso_

_-¡Aang!,.. Si hubieras visto como estaba Lily lo harías—le dice con lagrimas, Aang la abraza_

_-¡Perdóname!,.. Amorcito—le dice cuando están a punto de darse un beso,…_

_-¿Qué?,.. Ya sabias que estaba embarazada—le reclama Sokka, Aang voltea a verlo que pasa saliva_

_-¿Cuánto tienes?,… ¡Hermanita!,..—Sokka le pregunta cruzado de brazos._

_Katara suspira—Dos,… ¡Dos meses!—ella le dice cuando_

_Toph empieza a carcajearse_

_-¡Hijo!,.. Que tienes—le reclama Hakoda._

_-¡Padre!,.. ¿Qué no ves?,.. Que la embarazado cuando estábamos en Ba Sing Se—le reclama el_

_Hakoda sonríe que lo abraza—eso ya lo sabía—le dice, todos abre sus ojos voltean a verlo_

_-¿Cómo Padre?—Sokka le pregunta_

_Hakoda se ríe le quita a Aang a Kya que le da un beso en su mejilla ella sonríe que lo abraza—Mi nieta me lo digo_

_Aang se sorprende se sonroja volta a ver a Hakoda que el a su vez se ríe—Era de esperarse porque no deja que nadie se le acerque a Aang que tiene miedo que la destrone—Hakoda les dice_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Cómo que la destronen?—Aang le pregunta frunciendo su frente_

_-¡Hijo!,.. Ella es la reina y para cualquier cosa que ella pide tu se los das, y su reinado esta por acabar que esta mas inquita y por todo llora—le dice Kanna, Katara suspira y asiente_

_-¡Si!,.. Ella sabe cómo manejar a Aang, solo con que le diga,..¡Papi!... Es una orden—Katara le dice, Aang voltea a verla que le hace gesto- ¿Qué es la verdad?—nuevamente ella le dice cuando_

_-¡papi!,..¡Yi!,..¡Yi!_

_Aang sonríe— Mañana mi bebe, mañana_

_-¡Vez!,.. A lo que me refiero—le dice Katara. Todos se ríen cuando_

_-si me disculpan Nosotros nos retiramos, ¡Haru!,.. Seria para mí un Honor que vinieras conmigo con gusto te damos hospedaje y así con calma nos cuenta que está pasando sobre los maestros-fuegos que buscan,.. Que creo que han de ser los mismos que atacaron la Isla—Iroh les dice, Haru acepta irse con el_

_-¡Bien!,.. Si es así los espero mañana en la Isla para platicar—Aang les dice, ellos aceptan y salen Cuando,…_

_-Si es así Yo me despido_

_-¡Toph!,.. Si lo deseas te puedes quedar a Dormir aquí—Suki le pide, ella acepta cuando,.._

_-bueno si es así es hora de dormir—les dice Sokka bastereando_

_Todos aceptan, Aang ayuda a Katara a levantarse, Hakoda le pasa a Aang a la niña cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,..¿Leche?—le pregunta Kya_

_Aang sonríe –Ahorita le preparo el biberón a mi bebe—le dice_

_-¿Qué biberón?,.. Ya esta grandecita para el biberón ahorita le doy su vasito de leche para que se lo tome—le dice Kanna, Aang al saber suspira, Kya le sonríe que lo abraza_

_-¿pero sigue siendo mi bebe?—le pregunta el, Kanna sonríe_

_-¡Aang!,.. Los hijos siempre serán nuestros bebe,… Aunque algunos nos salga algo latosos—les dice él, todos se ríen- ¿Pero no se lo diga a Sokka?,.. Ya saben que es muy sentido—nuevamente les dice, llega Kanna con el vasito de leche para Kya, Aang lo toma_

_-Buenas Noches Nosotros nos vamos a dormir—les dice él, y se dirige hacia la habitación, entran Aang se sienta en la cama, sienta a Kya en sus piernas para que se tome su vasito de leche cuando suspira— ¿Me imagino que Gran se enojo por lo del biberón?—le pregunta_

_Katara suspira—Si,.. Cuando se dio cuenta que en la noche ella toma biberón se molesto conmigo—le dice y le da un beso a Kya en su cabeza._

_Kya termina de tomarse su biberón, mientras Aang se pone su pijama, Katara termina de quitarle el vestidito, su calzoncito y cambiarle el pañal cuando el sale en su pijama, Kya sonríe que pide sus brazos, el sonríe carga a Kya ayuda a Katara a entrar en la cama, el se pone en medio de las dos, y las abraza, madre como hija cada una en cada hombro cuando suspira_

_-¿Qué pasa?—_

_Aang voltea a verla que le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le da un ligero beso- ¿sabes?,.. Cuando me entere lo que paso en la Isla creí en un momento que mi pesadilla se hizo realidad—le dice cuando nuevamente le da otro beso en sus labios y con sus ojos llorosos._

_Katara le sonríe, pone una mano en su mejilla y también le da un ligero beso en sus labios- ¡Aang!,..¡SssHhh!,… Tranquilo todo está bien—le dice, Aang sonríe que la abraza mas y ambos dan bienvenida al sueño._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Los muchachos están en la explanada platicando lo que paso cuando,…_

_-¿me pueden decir cómo eran esas personas?—Haru les preguntan_

_Chico suspira—eran tres,.. Uno calvo con una arracada en su oído, el otro gordo y el otro no lo recuerdo bien,… pero eran los que vinieron a preguntar por ti, ¡Aang!,.. Y por Katara y la niña—les dice él cuando,… -Pero cuando las lastimaron uno de ellos dijo que no eran Katara ni la niña—nuevamente les dice, todos se quedan pensativos cuando Zuko recuerda algo que se lleva su mano a la cabeza, Toph recuerda también que ambos se miran_

_-¿Qué pasa Sobrino?_

_-¡Nada!,… ¡Tío!,..¡Nada!_

_Iroh no dice nada, pero sospecha algo, cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,… me comento mi sobrino que recibió carta tuya pidiéndote que fueras a la Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku—le dice Iroh, Aang se sorprende, se lleva una mano a su cabeza y se sienta_

_-¿es verdad?,..¡Zuko!,.. Lo que dice Iroh—le dice cuando Aang sale y dirige hacia su casa entra a su oficina y saca la carta, regresa con los muchachos, le entrega la carta a Zuko y este a su vez se sorprende_

_-¡Aang!,.. Si te digo que Yo no te escribí, si es mi sello, pero Yo cuando les envíos cartas firmo como, ¡Zuko!,.. No como el señor del fuego—el les dice y ellos asienten_

_-¿entonces querían que estuvieras a fuera y meterse para lastimar a Katara y a mi Sobrina?—Sokka les preguntan_

_Aang nuevamente se lleva su mano a su cabeza. —Saben esto me recuerda a mi pesadilla—les dice él, todos se sorprende y asienten cuando,.._

_-¡Papa!,.. Dice Mama que se vengan a comer_

_Shani sonríe—Si hijo ahí vamos_

_Todos sonríe se dirigen hacia el comedor cuando,.._

_-¡Lily!,..Sigues siendo muy bonita—Aang le dice_

_Lily se lleva su mano a su cabello cuando,.._

_-¡Lily!, Ya te he dicho que te ves más hermosa con tu cabello corto—le dice Chico, ella se sonroja cuando Shani carraspea_

_-es verdad,.. Lo que dice Chico—le dice Aang cuando los demás asientan ella sonríe que abraza a Chico y le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-¡Shani!,. Unos años mas serás suegro—Sokka le dice, él le hace mueca que Aang se ríe_

_-¡No te rías!,. Ya te veré—le dice Shani a Aang, el pasa saliva cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.. Porque no vino tu,..¿Bebe?—le pregunta Aní, el le da una ligera sonrisa cuando_

_-¡Aní!,.. Ella es una Bebe,.. Y pasara,.. Mucho, Muchos Años antes que mi sobrina se le ocurre tener, ¡Novio!—le dice Sokka cuando susurrando—Espero que no se le ocurra que el novio sea calvo—él se dice cuando todos voltean a verlo- ¿Qué?,. .. ¿Por qué me miran así?—nuevamente el les pregunta, todos suspiran y se disponen a comer._

_Terminan de comer cuando se disponen a regresar,.._

_-¡Shani!,.. Para informarte que ya mañana regreso a la Isla—le dice Aang, el asiste cuando_

_-¡Zuko!,.. ¿Los dejo en tu casa de aquí o te vas con nosotros?—Aang le pregunte_

_-me voy con ustedes Mai está en la casa de Sokka ya sabes que Honora no desea separarse de Kya y que me ha dicho porque no se va ella con nosotros a la nación—le dice el_

_-¿Qué?,..—grita Aang_

_Y todos ríen cuando están por subirse,…_

_-¡Flama!,..¿Sospechas de Onji?—Toph le pregunta_

_Zuko voltea para que nadie los escuche —Si creo que ella tiene algo que ver,… Pero sígueme guardando el secreto, hasta saber realmente que paso—le dice cuando,.._

_-Que esperan para subirse a Appa—Sokka les grita._

_Ellos asiente que su suben en él y se dirigen hacia la casa de Sokka,…_

_***Aquí va otro capitulo**_

_***perdón por no hacerlo más,…. Ustedes Ya saben**_

_***pero en la otra se los recompenso**_

_***dejen sus mensajes y gracias,…**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Gracias a estas Hermosas Personas que me han comentado:**_

_***Kataang, Mil gracias por decirme que te han gustado mis historias, GRACIAS**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Sara**_

_****Yo que sé que les debo el anterior, espero recompensarlos con este:**_

_Los muchachos van volando rumbo a la casa de Sokka:_

_**Ciudad Republica Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Las muchachas están en el jardín disfrutando la tarde, porque ya pronto se acerca el invierno, cuando_

_-¿Te dije que no?—le dice Katara a Kya porque esta necia_

_Hakoda suspira le quita a la niña-¡Papa!,..¿Papi?... ¿Papi?—le pregunta a Hakoda, el sonríe que la trata que ella ponga su cabeza en su hombro para que se duerma_

_-¡SsHh!,.. Mi dulzura duerme,.. Al rato llega tu Padre—le dice cuando_

_-¡No!,..¡Papi!—le grita_

_-¡KYA!,..—le grita Katara cuando ella llora_

_-¿por todos los espíritus que tiene tu hija?,..¡Katara!—le pregunta Mai, Honora se rasca su cabeza_

_-¡Mami!,.. ¿Ka?—le pregunta ella, Mai sonríe que la carga_

_Katara suspira—esta así porque se fue Aang sin despedirse de ella y como le dijo ayer que la llevaría de paseo en Appa, esta necia_

_-Lo siento Katara por lo que te tengo que decir, pero Aang esta consintiendo demasiado a la Niña y tu vas a batallar con ella, y más ahora cuando venga el bebe—Kanna le dice, Katara voltea a verla que suspira cuando_

_-¡Gran!,.. Por favor son cosa de… ¡Ellos!—le dice Hakoda que ya casi Kya se está durmiendo en su hombro cuando, se escucha un rugido, Kya despierta que empieza a grita que se pone necia que la baje cuando _

_-¡PAPI!,..¡PAPI!—le grita mas, Hakoda al ver que Appa ya despendio la baja para que se vaya con Aang cuando_

_-¡MI BEBE!—le grita él, corre hacia su encuentro la carga la llena de besos cuando_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Yi?,..¿Yi?—le pregunta_

_-¿Qué bueno que llegaste tu hija ha estado todo el día necia?—le dice Katara molesta, Aang suspira voltea a ver a Kya que ella está feliz sonriente ella pone sus manitas en su mejilla_

_-¡Papi!... ¡Papi!—ella le dice feliz alegre, Aang voltea a verlos cuando_

_-Si mi bebe desea que la saque a pasear la sacare—le dice él se dirige hacia Appa cuando_

_-¡Aang!—le grita Katara_

_El voltea—Si,.. ¡Amorcito!- se regresa a darle un beso en sus labios, cuando voltea a ver a Haru, el hace mueca, al verlo, Aang sonríe—Si ya lo sé,.. Solamente será un par de vueltas antes que caiga la tarde llego con mi bebe—le dice cuando- ¡Amorcito!,.. Para recordarte que ya mañana nos regresamos a la Isla—le dice él, Katara sonríe_

_-Si,.. Por fin voy a estar en mi casa—ella dice _

_-¿Qué Katara?,.. Ya te quieres ir—Suki le pregunta_

_-¡Suki!,.. Lo que pasa que deseo que descanses un rato de tu sobrina—le dice cuando_

_Sokka abraza a Suki le da un beso—Si Amor, necesitas descansar que me imagino que mi sobrina no te dejaba ni dormir—_

_-¡Sokka!—le grita Hakoda—Ya te veré cuando Nazca mi nieta—le dice él cuando_

_-¡Suki!,.. ¿Dime?,.. Qué hay de comer—le pregunta cuando todos se ríen_

_-Ya te habías tardado Concejal Embarazado—Toph le dice con su típica sonrisa_

_Zuko le quita a Mai a Honora cuando. —Nosotros Ya nos vamos—le dice Zuko_

_-¡Zuko!,..Por favor quédensen a cenar, ¡todos!—Suki les pide ellos aceptan la invitación Iroh le sonríe_

_-¿Espero que hagan para la cena esas ricas tortitas de verduras con canela?—Iroh les pregunta_

_Las muchachas sonríe—Claro con todo gusto las hacemos –Katara le dice cuando ella se trata de levantar_

_-¡Por favor!,..¡Katara!,.. Déjame ayudarte—le dice Haru_

_Katara le sonríe—Gracias pero Yo puedo—le dice él cuando Sokka se carcajea_

_-¿de qué te ríes?—le pregunta Katara cruzada de brazos y arqueando su cena_

_-¡Haru!,.. Si la hubieras visto cuando estaba embarazada de mi Sobrina parecía una foca ballena Ártica—Sokka le dice cuando le grita que se calle_

_-¿de qué te quejas?,.. Mi Suki no está gorda como tú te pusiste de mi sobrina—Sokka nuevamente le dicen que se calle, Katara suspira que mejor se mete con Suki a la casa y se dirigen hacia la cocina cuando_

_Haru se sorprende-¡Sokka!,.. A poco tu hermana se puso muy,…. —El lo interrumpe- Si,.. Haru se puso muy gorda,.. Pero no se lo digas—le dice él cuando_

_-¿me imagino que se miraba más hermosa?—el se pregunta cuando escucha que alguien carraspea, se sorprende el que sonríe- ¡Toph!,..¿Escuchaste algo?—le pregunta_

_Toph se le acerca—Yo se que en el pasado la Princesita te interesaba, pero ahora es distinto, ellos siempre se han amado y más ahora con dos ¡bebes!—ella le dice, Haru suspira y asiente_

_-¿entonces?—le pregunta él cuando Toph lo interrumpe- Ellos siempre cuando los conocí me di cuenta que Pies Ligeros estaba enamorado de la Princesita, paso el tiempo y ella también estaba enamorada de él, acabo la guerra y ya no era impedimento para negar su amor,.. Y ya sabes esta historia, están casados, viven feliz, se aman, ambos son padres, que adoran a la Princesita azucarada y mas con un bebe en camino—ella le dice, Haru le da una ligera sonrisa cuando- ¿Yo sabía que ella te gustaba?—le pregunta, Haru abre sus ojos voltea a verla—Descuida tu secreto esta salvo conmigo—nuevamente le dice, el suspira de alivio que entran a la casa._

_Cuando escucha la plática de Hakoda con Kanna, de la Sospecha de Zuko tratando que Katara no escuche y aprovechando que Aang no está,…_

_-¿Qué vas Hacer?—Hakoda le pregunta a Zuko_

_Zuko pensativo—Tengo que estar seguro antes de tomar una decisión—le dice_

_Hakoda suspira—Desafortunadamente no me puedo quedar más tiempo tengo que regresar a la tribu_

_-¡Hakoda!,.. Acuérdate que Yo me quedo—le dice Kanna_

_-Si Hakoda no tengas pendiente,.. Mandare un aviso a los del Orden del Loto Blanco para que estén al pendiente de ellos—Iroh le dice y sonríe que agradece, pasa un buen rato _

_-Si Jefe Hakoda Yo me voy a quedar hasta que venga el Comandante Fong aquí a Ciudad Republica y le cuente lo que paso realmente—el dice Haru cuando,…._

_-¡Ya llegamos!—les grita Aang y ven que Kya viene bien feliz contenta_

_-¿Qué bueno que llegaron porque ya está la cena?—Katara le dice_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Mami!—le grita Kya feliz, Katara sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-¿Contenta porque Papi te llevo de paseo?—le pregunta, Kya voltea a verla que le sonríe y mueve su cabecita indicando un si_

_Todos cenan cuando,.._

_-En verdad Muchachas la cena estuvo deliciosa—les dice Iroh con una gran sonrisa y sobándose su panza, ella sonríen cuando Sokka le da un beso a Suki en su mejilla, Aang hace los mismo con Katara, pero se lo da en los labios, cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,.. Papi,.. Mío—le recuerda Kya, todos se ríen, Aang la saca de la sillita que la abraza_

_-¿Ya sabes que soy de las dos?—le dice, Kya sonríe y con una de sus manitas abraza a Katara y la otra tiene abrazado a Aang, ellos sonríen _

_-Tu niña es así,..¿Siempre?—Haru les pregunta, ellos voltean a verlos que ambos sonríen_

_-¿de qué le llora mucho a Aang?,.. Si,.. Desde que nació, -Katara le dice, Haru le sonríe_

_-Te felicito,.. ¡Aang!,.. En verdad te lo mereces—le dice Haru, Aang sonríe y le agradece cuando_

_-¡Katara!,.. Ya le dijiste a Aang que me voy a ir con ustedes una temporada hasta que nazca mi bisnieto—Kanna le dice, Katara abre sus ojos, voltea a ver a Aang_

_-¡Nop!,..—ella le dice Aang sonríe que la abraza_

_-que bueno,.. ¡Gran!,.. Así mis amores no estarán solas cuando Yo esté en el concejo, domas acuérdese que tendrá otro bisnieta—le dice él con una gran sonrisa, y acariciando el vientre de Katara._

_-¿otra nieta?—Hakoda le pregunta con una sonrisa_

_Aang sonríe—Si,.. Deseo otra,..¡Niña!—le dice_

_-¡seré el rey de la tribu!—les dice Hakoda_

_Sokka se sorprende- ¿Qué dices padre?_

_-¡hijo!,.. Que voy a estar rodeados de puras,..¡Niñas!—el les dice, Sokka hace mueca que Suki le da un codazo, cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!, que bueno que te da gusto, me voy a ir con ustedes, hasta que venga los Padres de Suki, Ahorita ella me necesita mas—les dice acaricia el vientre de Suki cuando-¿te falta dos meses?,..¡Verdad!—le pregunta ella, Suki se sorprende como Sokka_

_-¿Cómo lo sabe?—Suki le pregunta acaricia su vientre como Sokka _

_-Acuérdense que soy partera—ellas les dice._

_Todos sonríe y como Zuko y familia se despide, Haru nuevamente se va con ellos, Toph regresa a su casa, cada quien Ya está en su habitación descansando, Aang, Katara y Kya cuando Kanna llega con el vasito de leche para Kya, ella se despide, Aang cierra la puerta cuando_

_-¡Taran!—el dice y de su toga saca un biberón, Kya se alegra, el lo abre le pone la leche_

_-¡Aang!,..¿De dónde lo sacaste?—le pregunta ella, _

_Aang sonríe, le da a Kya su biberón, la recuesta en sus brazos y ella feliz en tomarcelo, Katara al verla sonríe, se le acerca y le da un beso_

_-que Gran no se entere porque se molestara con nosotros_

_Aang sonrie que le regresa el beso en sus labios—Amor, ya sabes que quiero y respeto a Gran,… Pero es mí,.. ¡Bebe!,..—le dice, Katara sonríe, se levanta y delante de él, se va quitando su ropa, para quedar desnuda, se pone su camisón, cuando voltea a verlo, Aang está con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que sonríe, se le acerca ella, se sienta a un lado de el, que le da un beso en sus labios, otro en su mejilla, otro en su cuello cuando_

_-¡Ka,.. Ta,… Ra!,… -le dice pasando saliva y sonrojado-_

_Katara se le acerca más, que nuevamente le va plantando besos, por su mejilla y cuello- ¡Si!,…. ¡Aang!,…._

_Aang voltea a verla—Amorcito,.. No podemos_

_Katara se sorprende-¿Qué?_

_Aang pasa saliva y tímidamente—Acuérdate que tienes que estar en reposo—le dice_

_Katara le sonríe, se he acerca más que nuevamente empieza a besarlo- ¡Mi Maestro!,… Acuérdate cuando estaba embarazada de ¡Kya!—le dice cuando Aang se para, Katara se sorprende, mete a Kya en la cama cuando_

_-¡Katara!,.. Qué te parece si descansamos ¡Hoy!—le pide, Katara se sorprende, que se mete a la cama y abraza a Kya, Aang suspira, que se va quitando su ropa, se pone su pijama y entra a la cama cuando desea abrazarlas Katara lo rechaza el suspira, que se voltea, pero sonríe el y a la vez suspira—Ahora falta que mañana ella me rechace—se dice y da bienvenida al sueño-_

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang, junto con Katara y Kya se estaba bajando de Appa cuando_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Katara!—les gritan_

_Ellos felices que agradecen_

_-¿Cómo siguen Shani?—Katara le pregunta_

_Shani sonríe de oreja a oreja –Gracias,.. Gracias a Ti, mi mujer como mi bebe están bien_

_Katara le sonríe cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!_

_Aang voltea-¿Qué pasa Yamel?—le pregunta serio el_

_Yamel suspira—Deseo disculparme contigo—le dice Katara le sonríe cuando llegan los demás acólitos ayudarles a meter sus cosas cuando Aang se da cuenta que Katara va directamente a su habitación se asusta_

_-¡Amorcito!,.. ¿Que te parece si comemos con Shani?—le pregunta, el, Shani voltea a verlos que se sorprende pero recuerda que les sonríe._

_-¡Aang!,.. Deseo cambiarle—le dice, _

_-¡Katara!—le grita—Esta hermosa anda vamos cariño no dejemos esperar a Shamma...—le dice él, Katara se sorprende y acepta, cuando llegan a la explanada donde se reúnen los estaban esperando, ella les sonríe cuando llega Lily y le entrega un ramo de flores, Katara los toma que sonríe_

_-¡Gracias!,.. Por salvarme—le dice Lily—Katara le da un beso en su mejilla y con los ojos llorosos_

_-¡Pequeña!,.. No tienes que agradecerme nada, al contrario es mi obligación –ella le dice cuando llega Shamma como Chico y la dan un abrazo y les agradece también por curarlos. Todos se sientan agradecen las bendiciones cuando,.._

_-¡Señora!,.. Muchas gracias por curar a mi nieto—le dice la madre de Yamel, Katara le sonríe cuando-¿Sabe porque las querían lastimar a Usted y a su niña?—la Mama de Yamel le pregunta, Katara como Aang abren sus ojos que se sorprende, _

_-¡Abuela!,.. Por favor no es el lugar ni el momento—le reclama las gemelas_

_-¡pero!,.. ¿Por qué las querían matar?—nuevamente ella pregunta_

_-¿Qué está pasando?—Katara les pregunta_

_-cariño, por favor, vamos a comer,.. Quieres—le pide Aang, Katara suspira, le está dando de comer a Kya cuando_

_-¡Katara!,..¿Deseas que te cuidemos a la muñeca?—le pregunta Lily, ella le sonríe_

_-muchas gracias bonita, pero aquí esta su Papi y el la cuidara—le dice, Lily se sorprende cuando ella ve que le indica su madre que no diga nada ella asiente que sigue comiendo, cuando Aní se le acerca a Kya le hace gesto ella se reí, Aang se da cuenta, que quita a Kya y la sienta a un lado de el, Katara suspira a lo que hizo, y ve que Aní se entristece, ella se le acerca a su oído—Deja que Aang regrese al concejo y la veras todo el día—le dice, Aní se pone alegre que sonríe_

_-¿piensas volver a salir?—Yamel le pregunta_

_Aang volta a verlo -¡No!,.. Voy a dejar un lado los viajes, mientras no sea algo urgente—le dice él y todos asienten._

_Terminan de comer, Aang trae en sus brazos a Kya y esta con Shani, Sham y Chico, mientras Katara está con Shamma y las gemelas._

_-¡Katara!,..¿Porque no nos dijiste que vas a tener otro bebe?—le pregunta Yammy_

_-¡Muchachas!,.. Por favor, acuérdense lo que paso cuando ellos dieron la noticia cuando venia Kya—le dice Shamma_

_Yemmy suspira—No me acordaba que esa vez, nuestro Padre se porto muy grosero por decir que tenía que tener un,..¡Niño!—_

_Katara les sonríe—bien muchachas ya lo saben voy a tener otro bebe, y espero que lo acepten como han aceptado a Kya—ella les dice, las gemelas les sonreí_

_-¡Claro!,.. Que vamos a querer a tu bebe,..—las gemelas le dicen al mismo tiempo ella les sonríe cuando,.._

_-¡Cariño!—_

_Katara voltea y ve que Kya ya se quedo dormida, y se despide de Shamma y de las gemelas y se dirigen hacia su casa, entran Aang deja a Kya en su cunita, Katara le quita su ropa le cambia el pañal, para ponerle uno limpio, le pone un pequeño cobertor, cuando Aang abraza a Katara por detrás y le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-¡Aang!,.. Yo—le dice el pero la interrumpe—_

_-Sshhh…. ¡Amorcito!,.. Tenemos algo pendiente Tu y Yo—le dice, Katara se sorprende se volta a verlo_

_-¿Qué pendiente?—le pregunta sorprendida._

_Aang sonríe pone sus manos en su rostro le da un beso y al separarse y mirarse a los ojos_

_-tenemos que festejar nuestro,..¡Aniversario!,.. Tarde,.. Pero tenemos que festejar—le dice, Katara se le abre sus ojos_

_-¡Aang!,…¿Te acordaste?—le pregunta, Aang sonríe la carga en marcha nupcial, le va dando besos salteados en su boca, al llegar a su habitación, la abre, la pone de pie cuando_

_-¿te gusta?—le pregunta_

_Katara abre sus ojos, en la mesita que tienen tiene velas aromáticas de todos los tamaños, en donde esta parada hay un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas que van rumbo hacia su cama y a un lado de la cama esta una canasta de fruta, ella al verlo, se le salen las lagrimas voltea a ver a Aang que lo besa._

_Aang responde el beso, poco a poco van caminando hacia la cama, besándose, y quitándose su ropa cuando las piernas de Katara topan con su cama, Aang la carga en marcha nupcial, la deja con cuidado en la cama, mientras él se va terminando de quitar su ropa para quedar totalmente desnudo, e igual Katara, ella le extiende sus brazos._

_-ven mi amor,.. Ven—ella le pide, Aang sonríe que se recuesta a un lado de ella, que la abraza y la empieza a besar, en sus labios, ambos se abrazan mas , el beso se hace más apasionado, luchando por el dominio de sus bocas, Katara hace que se acerque más hacia ella, que mete una de sus piernas entre sus piernas, Aang al sentir la fricción, susurra su nombre, ella sonríe entre sus labios, cuando rompen el beso, Aang va bajando lentamente plantándole besos, por sus mejillas, bajando hasta sus cuello, llegando hasta su pecho, Katara hace que se ponga el arriba de ella y la fricción entre sus intimidades piden por cada uno de ellos cuando Aang regresa sus labios se separa para mirarse_

_-¡Katara!,.. Te amo,…_

_Katara le sonríe que le da un beso ligero en su nariz que sonríe el—Aang,… ¡Te amo!_

_Ambos sonríen cuando nuevamente se besa, despacio saboreando el placer de sus labios, Aang la abraza mas, sus manos están en la espalda de ella, Katara tiene sus manos atrás del cuello de él._

_Katara rompe el beso, Aang le empieza a besar nuevamente en su cuello, que va susurrando su nombre, el sonríe, cuando se separa el, se da cuenta Katara, pero sonríe a sus intenciones, ella le abre sus piernas cuando,….._

_Katara arquea su columna hacia atrás, Aang pone su cabeza en su pecho, que escucha que le empieza a hablar_

_-¡Ka,..Ta,…Ra!,…._

_Katara sonríe que empieza acariciar su cabeza calva, cuando se empieza a mover lento, poco a poco, Aang ve levantando su cabeza para verse, ambos sonríen, que se besan, se agarran de sus manos_

_-¡Por los espíritus!,… ¡Katara!,…._

_Katara sonríe que le se acerca a su oído—Mi Maestro,..¡Mas!—le pide, Aang sonríe_

_-¡Prepárate!—le dice_

_Se separan de sus manos, Aang pone sus manos en la cama, Katara pone sus manos en el pecho de Aang, cuando él se mueve, mas, levanta Katara sus piernas una la sube arriba de la cintura de Aang, para que tenga más control, cuando empieza ambos a gritar,…._

_-¡Si,.. Mi,.. Diosa,.. Si-_

_-¡AA,.. NNN,…GGG!—grita mas Katara, cuando Aang deja de moverse se separa de ella y la pierna que tenía en su espalda la baja el se acomoda le abre mas sus piernas porque él esta de lado, agarra la cadera de Katara y la empieza a mover, teniendo el dominio total a su penetración, Katara solamente agarra las sabana de su cama empieza hacerlas bolas_

_-¡AAA,… NNN,…GGG!—le grita mas- ¡ASI MI MAESTRO!,… ¡MAS!-grita tanto cuando ambos están llegando al clímax de su pasión,…_

_Aang se deja caer, arriba de ella todo sudado, por la energía. Katara se voltea, Aang sale de ella y se abrazan, el pone su cabeza en su pecho, Katara dándole masajes en su espalda bajando subiendo, Katara le da un beso en su cabeza calva_

_-¿en qué piensas?—Katara le pregunta_

_Aang levanta su cabeza hace que se miren le da un ligero beso en sus labios-¡Te amo!_

_Katara se ríe que le regresa el beso-¡Te Amo!_

_Ambos se dicen cuando escuchan que les gritan,…_

_-¡PAPI!,… ¡MAMAI!,… ¡MAMI!,… ¡PAPI!_

_Ambos sonríe-¿te hablan?—se dicen mutuamente, Katara se trata de levantar_

_-amorcito, deja ir Yo—le dice Aang, se levanta Katara sonríe sonrojada que se ríe, Aang se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa?,.. De que te ríes_

_-¿sabes Papi panal?,.. Te miras mejor sin,..¡Panal!—le dice, Aang se sorprende, se sonríe, regresa con Katara le da un beso_

_-¿sabes mami?,.. Me gustas como estas ahora—le dice dándole un beso y ambos escuchan que les empieza a gritar cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.. Tus pijamas están en la habitación adjunta—le recuerda, Aang sonríe que entra se pone solamente el pantalón que sale y se va a la habitación de Kya, Katara sonríe que se levanta busca solamente su bata cuando,…_

_-¡KATARA!—escucha que Aang le grita_

_Katara suspira—me lo imaginaba en todo la consiente pero en cuestión de cambiar pañales,….—suspira ella—se niega y más cuando está sucio—ella dice y se dirige hacia el cuarto de Kya, entra y al ve llora porque Aang no le quiere cambiar su pañal_

_-¡Mami!,…_

_Katara frunce su frente volta a ver a Aang— ¡Amorcito!,… tiene su,…-Katara lo interrumpe- Ya lo sé cuando me gritas porque tiene el pañal sucio—le dice, saca a Kya de la cuna la recuesta en la otra cunita, le quita el pañal, la limpia. Le pone pañal limpio cuando_

_-¡lista mi bebe!—le dice Aang la carga y se la lleva a su habitación entran baja a Kya y ella feliz al sentir sus piecitos porque está pisando los pétalos de rosas, llega Katara se sienta en la cama sonríe porque Kya se sentó en el piso agarra los pétalos y los empieza aventar para que le caigan arriba, Katara ve la canasta que se le antojo saborear una fresa, la agarra empieza a comer cuando_

_-¿no me das?_

_Katara sonríe le pasa una fresa a Aang el abre su boca ella se lo da de boca en boca cuando, siente que les avientan algo, sonríe y ven a Kya que le están aventando los pétalos Aang sonríe carga a Kya que le da besos en sus mejillas, ella feliz, sonriente_

_-¡abre mi amor tu boquita!—le dice Katara a Kya para que pruebe una fresa, ella la va probando que sonríe que le gusta_

_-¿te gusto mi bebe?—Aang le pregunta ella mueve su cabecita indicando que si, Aang se sienta en la cama pone su espalda en su respaldo, atara a Katara como a Kya cuando_

_-¡mi bebe!,.. Sabes que mami y Yo estamos festejando nuestro aniversario,..¡Tarde!, Pero lo estamos festejando—le dice a Kya pero ella solamente se ríe_

_-¡Katara!,.. Ya dos años de feliz matrimonio y con una bebe aquí en mis brazos y la otra en camino—le dice y le acaricia su vientre_

_Katara sonríe pone una mano en su mejilla le da un ligero beso en sus labios— ¡Aang!, recuerda que también de novios_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza—si son trece-años ya que estamos juntos, que si hubiera sabido desde ese momento que nos besamos nos hubiéramos casado_

_Katara se reí, Aang voltea- ¿imagínate?—tu con trece-años Yo con quince y esperando a una bebe—le dice, Aang abre sus ojos que también se reí_

_-si te digo que no me hubiera importado_

_-Si,..Claro ¿No te hubiera importado y Sokka?—le pregunta abre sus ojos pasa saliva que voltea a verla_

_-¿ya estuviera muerto?—le dice pasando saliva, Katara se carcajea el sonríe y Kya se carcajea por verlos cuando se dan un beso en sus labios_

_-¡Papi!,.. Mío,.. Sokka,..¡No!—le dice Kya_

_Ambos se ríen, Aang abraza más a Kya,.. –Si mi amor tu papi es tuyo le dice Katara, Kya sonríe que la abraza_

_-tienes quien te defienda,..¡Avatar!—le dice Katara, Aang se ríe _

_-si soy muy afortunado._

_Pasan la tarde llega la noche cuando_

_-¡Amorcito traje ensalada y verduras para cenar!—Aang le dice, Katara y Kya siguen en la cama, el se sienta con ella y empieza a cenar,-¿sabes amor?,.. Deberíamos de cenar así todos los días_

_Katara se ríe—te gusta la cena en la cama_

_Aang se ríe - ¿verdad mi bebe?—le pregunta a Kya ella solamente mueve su cabeza indicando que se si, ellos sonríen, termina de cenar, Aang se lleva la charola y Katara sigue con el postre, voltea a ver la canasta de frutas que se como un durazno, ella lo parte y le da un pedacito a Kya para que lo pruebe ella le encanta cuando le pide más, ella sigue comiendo cuando_

_-¡bebe!,.. Ya llego papi con tu biberón—le dice cuando ve que madre e hija están con la canasta de frutas-¡Aja!,.. Comiendo y no ¿invitan?—les dice, Kya sonríe que le pasa un durazno— ¿Mi bebe deseas que coma?—le pregunta Kya le sonríe que le indica que si_

_-¡papi!,..Leche—le pide_

_-¡no!, Aang, no le des leche, le va a caer mal—_

_-Katara solamente es leche—le dice_

_Katara suspira—si se enferma de su estomaguito te pondré a lavar sus pañales—lo amenaza, Aang pasa saliva cuando, le pide su leche, él se lo da, cuando termina la empieza a arrullar para que se duerma. _

_Ella se queda dormida en los brazos de su padre, Aang la lleva a su habitación la deja en su cunita, cuando regresa a su habitación, entra sonríe las velas están prendidas y el aroma de la habitación hace que sea mas romántica cuando_

_-¡Mi maestro!,…Venga y hazme el amor_

_Aang sonríe se quita su pijama y ve a Katara desnuda esperándolo, sonríe que se acerca, el se sienta en su cama pone su espalda en el respaldo, Katara se sube arriba de el, que ella lo besa, Aang pone sus manos en el respaldo de su cama_

_-¡mi Diosa!,… _

_Katara sonríe, que le besa su frente, bajando por sus ojos, mejillas, por su cuello, Aang se muerde su labio, ella pone sus manos en sus hombros, porque empieza bajando por su pecho plantándole besos, hasta llegar, Aang al darse cuenta de sus intenciones sonríe el, le besa sus labios se separan se miran._

_-¿que pasa mi maestro?—Katara le pregunta, Aang se sonroja, ella abre sus piernas se sienta en la cintura de Aang pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, que nuevamente se besan, poco a poco, Aang la abraza, le empieza a acariciar su espalda, acariciando su cabello, cuando el beso se hace más apasionado, luchando y saboreando el placer de sus labios, rompen el beso, Katara arquea su espalda, porque Aang la empieza a plantar besos, por su cuello, bajando por su hombro, el con sus manos en la espalda de ella, Katara sus manos en sus hombros, cuando, llega hacia sus pechos, abre su boca se deleita con uno cuando lo empieza a chupar,…_

_-¡Aaannggg!...-Katara susurra su nombre, el sonreí, que hace con la otra, nuevamente, dice su nombre, Aang sonríe la levanta para entrar en ella cuando_

_-¡Si,…!,.. ¡Katara!—le dice Aang con una sonrisa, Katara le sonríe pone una mano en su mejilla que le da un beso, se separan sonríen al verse que se dan besos, poco a poco abriendo sus bocas, besos tras, beso, cuando Katara se empieza a mover, se separa sonríe ella, se va moviendo, Katara siente la lujuria del placer, que se va agarrando su cabello, Aang sonríe, que le da un beso en su cuello, el pone sus manos en su cintura ella se mueve más, mas _

_-SI,… MI,.. DIOSA,… ASI,…. —Aang grita mas, Katara sonríe_

_-MI,.. MAESTRO,… GRITA-le pide Katara cuando, ella sale de él, cuando,.._

_-¡GUAU!,..¡GUAU!,.. MI DIOSA—Aang le dice, recuperando poco a poco su respiración, voltea a ver a Katara que le da un beso, ella le sonríe_

_-¿Y bien?—le pregunta Katara con orgullo, Aang nuevamente le sonríe_

_-¿sabes que me encantas?—le pregunta_

_Katara pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello,… ¿hazme nuevamente el amor?_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¡Katara!_

_Katara se ríe, se separa de Aang cuando acaricia su vientre- ¡Estoy embarazada!,.. Y como mujer embarazada, tengo antojo de ¡Ti!—le dice_

_Aang sonríe se agacha y le besa su vientre—Si mi Diosa tiene antojo debo de complacerla—le dice cuando_

_-¡Prepárate, porque ahora gritaras tu!—le dice cuando, voltea a Katara, de lado, ella siente que Aang pone sus manos en su cabera cuando la empuja hacia atrás_

_-¡AANG!—le grita Katara al sentir que entro en ella._

_Katara sonríe, que siente un beso en su cuello, las la manos de Aang una está debajo de sus pechos la otra en su vientre, protegiendo a su bebe, cuando le empieza empujando hacia atrás, ella una pierna levantada hacia atrás de una de las piernas de, él, cuando, Katara se agarra de las sabanas y las empieza hacer bolas_

_-¡AANG!,.. MAS RAPIDO,…. MÁS—le pide ella, cuando siente que empuja más, entrando más en ella cuando,.. Ambos gritan y Aang la abraza mas se dejan caer en la cama la tiene abrazada sin salir de ella, poco a poco recuperan sus alientos, Aang nuevamente le da un beso en su cuello, cuando escucha la risa de Katara._

_-¿y bien?,… Mi Diosa—le pregunta dándole otro beso en su cuello, cuando siente el que Katara se empieza a mover. _

_-¿Otra Vez?,… ¡KATARA!—le grita, cuando escucha nuevamente la risa de ella, y se mueve más en círculos- ¿Con que mas?—le pregunta_

_-¡Si!... Mi Niño,.. ¡Tontorrón!_

_-¿Conque Tontorrón?—le pregunta, ella solamente mueve su cabeza y ella se mueve más cuando Aang se muerde su labio porque nuevamente despertó el deseo hacia ella cuando cambia de posición ella abajo, el arriba de ella, Katara su pecho en la cama, Aang se acomoda, se inca y con sus manos, agarra su cintura y empuja en ella tan rápido cuando escucha que Katara empieza a gritar_

_-¡Si!,.. Mi Diosa,.. ¡Grita!,… ¡Grita!—le pide el que grita más-_

_Katara alza sus manos hacia arriba agarra su almohada cuando, siente la lujuria nuevamente del placer y recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando llega a su pico junto con Aang se deja el caer arriba de ella._

_Katara siente el sudor de Aang sonríe de felicidad, cuando nuevamente un ligero beso en su hombro_

_-¿y bien?_

_-¡Mi!,..¡Maestro!—le dice ella voltea su rostro para verse y se dan un ligero beso en sus labios, Aang sale de ella, ambos entran entre sus sabanas, se abrazan cuando,.._

_-¿espero que mañana se repita?—Katara le pregunta, Aang abre sus ojos, se sonroja voltea a ver a Katara, ella ya está dormida, sonríe el que le da un beso en su cabeza._

_-Sí,.. Mi amor,…. Si por mí fuera todas las noches lo haríamos—se dice él y le da la bienvenida al sueño,…._

_Pasaron los días cuando,…_

_**Ciudad Republica Embarcación del Muelle.-**_

_Aang y Katara junto con Kya están despidiendo a Zuko y familia como Iroh_

_-¡Ka!... ¡Ka!—le grita Honora_

_Kya sonríe que abraza a honora y llora para que no se vaya, Aang le da un beso en su mejilla- ¡Mi bebe!,.. En poco tiempo se volverán a ver—le dice el_

_Zuko abraza a Honora porque también llora—Mi amor,.. Cuando tengamos otra oportunidad vendremos para que veas a Kya—le dice_

_Las niñas se controlan que se abrazan_

_-¡Aang!,.. Para informarte, Yo sé que me pediste que no vas a ir a la nación mientras sea cosa,..¡Urgente!—le dice Zuko_

_-Si,.. Te lo pido por favor,… No deseo dejarlas nuevamente solas, y que desean aprovechar para lastimarlas_

_-¡Aang!,.. Acuérdate que ya mande un comunidad a los del Loto Blanco para que sepan cómo están las cosas—le dice Iroh_

_-¡Bien!,.. Está bien,.. Por mi no hay problema se pueden quedar aquí en la Isla—les dice Aang con una sonrisa _

_-¿Haru?—Zuko le pregunta_

_Aang suspira—El,… El también se quedara aquí en la Isla hasta que venga el Comandante Fong_

_-¡Aang!,.. No me digas que sientes ¿celos?—Zuko le pregunta_

_Aang abre sus ojos que se sorprende-¿Qué?,..¡No!,..¡Claro que No!_

_Zuko le sonríe se despiden entran a su barco porque regresaran a la Nación del Fuego_

_-Papi,..¿Ho?—Kya le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe—Mi bebe, muy pronto se volverán a ver—le dice cuando Kya le sonríe_

_-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?—Katara les pregunta_

_-¿Cómo ves mi bebe?,.. Mami nos invita a comer—le dice a Kya ella sonríe que indica que si_

_-bueno si es así, nos vamos—Katara le dice y se van a comer,…_

_Ellos se van a comer, pasan las horas,…_

_**Barco de la Nación del Fuego, Rumbo a su Nación,…**_

_Zuko está disfrutando la noche cuando,.._

_-¿en qué piensas?_

_Zuko suspira, abraza a Mai—Si te digo que no se en que pensar_

_Mai se sorprende- ¿es por la situación que paso?_

_Zuko asiente cuando,… ¿si ella es la culpable tendrá alguien que la este ayudando?—ella le pregunta, cuando Zuko abre sus ojos_

_-¡Mai!,… ¡Claro!,.. –le dice voltea a verla- ¿es su abuelo?—le pregunta, _

_Mai abre sus ojos que asiente—Sí, es el único que la ayudaría a cometer esa locura_

_-si,.. ¡Mai!,.. Tengo que pensar fríamente para averiguar porque lo hicieron?_

_-¡Zuko!,.. Está claro ella lo hizo por vengarse de, el, sabes que la rechazo, muchas veces –Mai le dice Zuko asiente_

_-Tienes razón deja que lleguemos a la Nación mandare a llamar a su Padre para saber si el saber de algo_

_-¿al General Lee?—Mai le pregunta sorprendida_

_-Si Mai de seguro el no sabe nada, pero de algo he de sacarle, porque si le pregunto al abuelo de seguro el sospechara, y no deseo que se entere, también quiero que se sepan que las que lastimaron si fueron Katara y la Niña,.. Para ver sus reacciones- le dice él, Mai sonríe____cuando,.._

_-¿Sabes?,.. La abuela de Katara me estuvo checando me recomendó un té, para poder concebir_

_Zuko le sonríe que le da un beso—Mai, Sabes que amo a Honora y no deseo que te aferres en tener otro,..¡Bebe!,.. Como dice Aang si el destino deseo que tengamos otro bebe, lo tendremos y si no, será por algo,.. Quiero que sepas que me siento completo en tenerlas,.. Las amo tanto que son mi mundo, mi todo—le dice, Mai lo abraza_

_-Lo sé,.. Pero por favor déjame en intentarlo_

_Zuko asiente—Si,.. Mai, Claro que si-le dice y ambos se quedan disfrutando la bella noche,…_

_***Y,… ¿Bien?**_

_***Espero sus mensajes**_

_***GRACIAS,….**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por comentar.-**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Sara**_

_**Nación del Fuego, Palacio Real.-**_

_Zuko y familia con Iroh habían llegado cuando,…_

_-Mi Señor del Fuego,… uno de los sabios ha preguntado por la salud de la Maestra Katara como de su niña—le informa uno de los sirvientes_

_Mai le quita a Honora y se va a su habitación cuando,..¿Nos puede informar quien?..Iroh le pregunta_

_-¡General!,.. El sabio Chiio, el ha estado al pendiente de la situación y me dejo esta carta para usted, Señor del Fuego Zuko—_

_El sirviente le entrega a Zuko la carta junto con Iroh se van a su oficina se encierra y piden que nadie los moleste._

_Zuko se sienta cuando abre la carta y empieza a Leer:_

Mi señor del Fuego Zuko,.. Espero saber que Katara como de su Niña, estén bien y no haya sido de gravedad, he estado al pendiente, pero temo decirle que sospecho de algunas personas, desafortunadamente creo que Usted se ha de imaginar, quien, Por favor deseo que me informe como está la situación.

También para informe y que me oriente si le he de escribir a Aang, sobre mis sospechas.

Espero su respuesta pronto, o a su vez que venga a la Isla.

Atentamente, .- Sabio del Fuego Chiio.

Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku.

_Zuko termina de leer la carta, cuando voltea a ver a su Tío_

_-¿y bien?_

_Iroh se lleva una mano a su barba y suspirando—El también sospecha, lo más conveniente es que Aang no sepa nada de lo que nosotros sospechamos, porque conociéndolo de seguro querrá reclamarles porque las quiso lastimar_

_Zuko suspira—tienes razón,… Tío, deja que pase unos días y voy a ir a la Isla para saber cómo están las cosas—le informa y sale_

_-bueno si es así, me voy a descansar—le dice Iroh y el también sale._

_**Ciudad Republica, en algún rincón:**_

_Tres personas están escondidas en un hotel, de la zona media de la ciudad.-_

_-¿Qué has sabido?,..¡Xin-Lee!_

_-¡Nada!,.. Sé que el señor del fuego estuvo en la isla como el General Iroh—le dice Hin-Li rascándose la cabeza_

_Este seguro que no era ellasle pregunta Hin-Li _

_-Ya te lo he dicho que las que ataque no es la esposa del Avatar ni su Niña—les dice Li-_

_-¿pero dicen que resultaron grave mente heridas quemadas?—le pregunta Xin-Lee_

_-¿ya dejen de cuestionar?, mandemos la información a Onji y que nos mande el resto del dinero, todos dicen que si es la esposa del Avatar como su niña, y si no resultaron que eran ellas, pues ni modo, nosotros cumplimos con el trabajo—les dice Li_

_Los otros dos asienten, hacen un mensaje, para Onji, que el trabajo ya esta echo._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang está en el pabellón de meditación platicando con Shani_

_-¿entonces vendrán los del Loto Blanco a aquí a la Isla?—le pregunta Shani_

_Aang suspira –Si,.. Llegaran en unos días,…-se rasca la cabeza- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Haru?_

_Shani le sonríe—Bien, en realidad es muy servidor a los niños les ha platicado como se conocieron y como todos ayudaron a acabar con la guerra—le dice cuando ve que Aang hace mueca-¿sucede algo?_

_Aang se sorprende a su pregunta- ¡Nada!,.. Absolutamente, nada,..¿Porque me lo preguntas?_

_Shani le sonríe.-¿Dime tienes celos?_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,..¿Claro que no?_

_Shani se reí cruza sus brazos- ¡Aja!,.. El gran Avatar celoso de un,..¿Amigo?_

_Aang suspira agacha la cabeza—Bien está bien,.. Si tengo,..¡Celos!_

_Shani se carcajea, Aang suspira y le da una ligera sonrisa_

_-¿se puede saber porque tienes celos?_

_-bueno,.. Yo,.. –apenas está en contestarle cuando…._

_-¡Papi!,… ¡Papi!-_

_Escucha que le gritan Aang sonríe que se para_

_-¡Tu turno!—le dice Katara_

_Aang sonríe carga a Kya,..¡Papi!,..¡A!,… ¡APPA!—le dice_

_Shani como Katara y Aang se sorprende_

_-¿Qué dijiste mi bebe?_

_Kya sonríe, pone sus manitas en las mejillas de su padre cuando,.._

_-¡APPA!—nuevamente dice, Aang sonríe_

_-si mi bebe desea la sacare a pasear_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Qué?,..¡No!,.. Ya está haciendo frio y muy pronto caerá nieve, y ya no es momento de paseos en Appa—Katara le dice, Aang como Kya voltean a verla que la hacen pucheros, Shani solamente se ríe_

_-¡bueno!... Yo ya me voy,..—se despide Shani_

_-¡Mami!,..¿Si?—le pregunta Kya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y haciéndole puchero_

_-¡Ach!—se queja Katara- ¡Aang!,.. Si se llega a enfermar tú la cuidaras hace poco que se acaba de aliviar de su pancita por no hacerme caso—le reclama Katara cuando Aang voltea a ver a Kya y ella le hace puchero, Aang al verla le sonríe_

_-¡pero!,..¡Amorcito!,.. Solamente será una vuelta—le dice_

_Katara suspira- ¿sabes?,.. Deja irme para la casa para hacer la cena—le dice, da media vuelta y se va._

_Aang sonríe— bien mi bebe,.. Creo que si vamos a dar una vuelta,..Pequeña, pero vamos—le dice a Kya ella a su vez le sonríe que lo abraza y le da un beso en su mejilla-¿sabes cuándo te amo?—le pregunta Aang, Kya le sonríe cuando_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Amo!—le dice Kya, Aang sonríe que la abraza más y se dirigen hacia el establo para sacar a Appa._

_Cuando Katara está a punto de entrar a su casa,…_

_-¡Katara!_

_Katara se voltea se sorprende—Si,..¿Haru?_

_Haru le sonríe,..- Esta tu,… ¿Marido?_

_-Aang no está,.. No ha de tardar,..¿Deseas algo?_

_-¡No!,.. En realidad solamente quería saber,..¿Me invitas a pasear y así poder platicar?_

_Katara le sonríe—Ho,.. Si claro, pasa_

_Haru pasa se sienta en una de las silla de su cocina.-¿Qué bonita esta tu cocina?_

_-¡Gracias!,..—Le dice ella cuando Katara siente la mirada de él-¿Qué pasa?_

_Haru se sorprende-¿Qué?,.. A,.. Nada,.. Sabes que estás más hermosa que nunca_

_Katara se sorprende-¿Haru?,.. Es mejor que te vayas_

_-¿Qué porque te molestas?,.. Es la verdad_

_-¡Haru!,.. Porque me dices,.. Esto, amo a mi marido, y Yo que recuerde nunca te he dado pie a nada—le dice molesta y cruzada de brazos_

_Haru suspira—Ya lo sé,… ¿Sabes?,.. Siempre sospeche que Aang sentía algo por ti más que una simple ¡Amistad!—le dice cuando se levanta—Creo que tienes razón me voy dile a tu,.. ¡Marido!,.. Que vino a buscarlo que después hablamos_

_Haru sale, pasa un rato cuando entra Aang con Kya feliz por su paseo en Appa_

_-¡Mami!_

_Katara sonríe.-¿ya estas contenta?_

_Kya abraza a Aang mueve su cabecita indicando que si_

_-bien ya está la cena—les dice, se van a lavar sus manos cuando llegan la sienta a su sillita y se disponen a comer, terminan Aang ayuda a Katara a limpiar, se llevan a Kya, Katara la cambia cuando llega Aang con su Biberón y se lo da, Katara sale, entra en su habitación se cambia se pone un camisón, cuando regresa a la habitación de la niña, ve que Aang la esta arrullando, pero ella no quiere esta de risa_

_-¿todavía no te duermes?—le pegunta a Kya, ella se ríe_

_Katara solamente mueve su cabeza cuando Kya le pide sus brazos, Aang se la pasa_

_-¿me voy a poner celoso?—le pregunta a Kya, ella sonríe que abraza a Aang_

_-¿bien?,..—Katara le pregunta, Kya tiene una mano en el cuello de ella y la otra en el cuello de Aang_

_-Kya,.. Es hora que duermas—Katara le dice_

_-¡No!—le dice_

_Ambos suspira—Aang se la quita la pone que su cabecita este en su hombro cuando_

_-mi bebe,.. Debes dormir mañana vamos a ver a la bebe de Appa—le dice cuando Kya levanta su cabecita_

_-¿bebe?—le pregunta, Katara le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-si mi pedacito,.. El bebe de Appa y Cielo—le dice ella, Kya sonríe que nuevamente pone su cabecita en el hombro de su padre, Katara los abraza y ambos la empiezan arrullar, cuando se queda dormida, la recuesta en su cunita y la cobijan, le ponen a un lado su peluche, como su muñeca, y ella instintivamente agarra su toga, Aang como Katara sonríe y sale de la habitación de la niña sin hacer ruido, ambos, entran a su habitación, Aang se quita su ropa solamente se deja la interior y entra a la cama, abraza a Katara que le da un beso en su frente_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_-Mmm,.. Sí_

_Katara suspira. —sabes que vino Haru a buscarte_

_Aang abre sus ojos se separa de Katara se sienta en la cama-¿Qué?,… ¿Qué quería?—le pregunta serio_

_Katara se sienta también, Aang la ayuda—en realidad no le pregunte, solamente vino a buscarte pero le dije que no estabas que no te tardabas y decidió irse, que después te vera._

_Aang voltea a verla, le sonríe- ¿estuvo mucho tiempo contigo?_

_Katara se sorprende, se le acerca a Aang que pone una mano en su pecho-¡No!,..—Le dice cuando ella le da un beso en su cuello-¿No me digas que tienes celos?—le pregunta coquetamente._

_Aang abre sus ojos, pasa saliva voltea a ver a Katara-¿Qué?,.. No, cariño,..¿Yo celoso?—le pregunta_

_Katara se ríe, que la da un beso en su mejilla—Aang no debes de tener celos,.. Sabes que siempre te he amado,.. Y siempre te amare—le dice cuando nuevamente la da otro beso cerca de sus labios_

_Aang sonríe con sus manos le agarra su rostro que le da un beso y al separarse—También te amo,.. y si tengo celos de Haru—le dice, Katara abre sus ojos, pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, que lo besa, Aang responde a sus besos, se hace apasionado, intenso saboreándose el placer de sus labios, cuando entre beso y beso,.. _

_-Nunca lo dudes,.. Siempre te amare—le dice Katara, Aang la abrasa hacia él, que poco a poco van cayendo a la cama, la espalda de ella en la cama, el arriba de ella cuando se separan al verse_

_-¡Nunca lo dudes!,.. Porque siempre te amare-le dice él, cuando nuevamente se besan.,_

_Aang la empieza acariciar su espalda, y hacen que el beso sea mas apasionado, Katara pone una mano de ella en el pecho de Aang, cuando una mano de el, la empieza acariciar su pierna, subiendo su comisión, Katara levanta su pierna la que él le esta acariciando, cuando rompen el beso, Aang le va plantando besos en su cuello bajando por su hombro cuando le da un beso en su rodilla, plantándole besos entre su muslo, le va levantando el comisión, Katara se lo quita, Aang sonríe al verla, que le acaricia ambas piernas, y a su vez plantándole besos, Katara sonríe que le empieza acariciar a Aang su cabeza rapada y bajando hacia su espalda, cuando Aang le quita su ropa interior, sonríe ella, cuando le levanta una de sus piernas le pone en su pecho para entrar en ella,_

_-¡Aang!,….._

_Aang suspira y sonríe, cuando con sus manos las pone en su cintura, y empieza a empujar, poco a poco, cuando empuja más profundo—Por los espíritus Katara un poco, mas—le pide porque está llegando a su pico _

_-¡Aang!,.. Así,.. Un Poco más,….._

_Cuando ambos están llegando a la pasión de su lujuria, Aang se deja caer a un lado de ella, Katara voltea a verlo que ambos se sonríen y de dan un ligero beso, Aang la trae hacia ella cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?—le pregunta preocupado_

_Katara sonríe le agarra de la mano y se lo pone en su vientre cuando se sorprende el_

_-¡Katara!,.. La pequeña Katara se esta,.. ¡Moviendo!,…-le dice con una gran sonrisa levanta para ver su rostro que le besa su frente- ¡Katara!,.. ¿Está bien el bebe?—le pregunta preocupado_

_Katara sonríe que la da un beso en sus labios al separarse y mirarse- ¡Sí!,.. Lo que pasa que creo que nos va salir más inquita que ¡Kya!_

_Aang se ríe—Cariño tengo mucha energía para las dos bebes—cuando_

_-¿Qué bueno que lo dices?,.. Porque creo que un día te llevaras a Kya contigo al concejo, para poder descansar_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza-¡Amorcito!,.. Es demasiado pequeña para llevármela_

_-¿Qué?,.. Lo que tienes, es miedo que allá no estaré Yo para cambiarle el pañal—le dice, Aang abre sus ojos, pasa saliva, hace mueca, voltea a ver a Katara-¡Vez!—nuevamente dice ella._

_Aang la abraza—que te parece si dormimos,_

_-¿Cuándo regresas al concejo?_

_-en realidad he quedado con Sokka, que solamente iré un rato en la mañana ya después del medido día me regreso a la casa si hay trabajo de papelería me la traigo o si desean algo que vengan a la isla—le dice él._

_Katara sonríe que voltea a verlo—Me parece perfecto—le dice, Aang la abraza que dan bienvenida al sueño._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_**Ciudad Republica, Concejo.-**_

_Aang estaba con Sokka, Toph y varios miembros del concejo cuando,…_

_-¡Señores!... ¡Felicítenme!,.. Soy Padre nuevamente—les informa Kamm, todos los felicitan cuando_

_-¿Qué es?—Aang le pregunta_

_Kamm sonríe de oreja a oreja, a todos les da una botella cuando el abre una y les va sirviendo a cada uno en un vaso para brindar y el feliz- ¡Un,….Niño!,.. Por fin un Varón—les dice feliz, alegre cuando todos brindan, Aang hace mueca al oler la bebida que hace que está tomando_

_-¡Un Varón!—gritan todos para felicitarlos cuando,.._

_-¿Qué te pasa Sokka?—Aang le pregunta_

_Sokka suspira que se sienta…-Sabes que Suki desea una niña—le dice Aang sonríe que lo abraza cuando Aang lo nota algo serio_

_-¿no me digas que si es niña ni la vas a querer?—_

_Sokka se sorprende-¿Qué?,.. Claro que la voy a querer los que pasa—suspira el—se me haría más fácil si fuera,.. ¡Niño!_

_-¡Sokka!... Si es diferente, pero sea lo que sea son nuestros hijos y debemos de amarlos sean niño o niña—le dice Aang poniéndole una mano en su hombro cuando_

_-¿entonces no te molestaría que tuvieras un niño en vez de otra niña?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe—Sabes que No,.. No te voy a negar que estoy ilusionado con otra niña y más si se parece a tu hermana, son mis bebes y con eso es suficiente para amarlos_

_Sokka le sonríe—si resultara ser un maestro-aire,.. ¿Qué pasaría con Kya?_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué dices?,.. Qué pasaría con mi bebe, no te entiendo_

_-¡Aang!,.. Que mi sobrina quedaría en último lugar y tu prioridad será el maestro-aire_

_-¿Qué?,.. Como que en último lugar,..¡Sokka!,.. Nunca de los nuncares, pondría a Kya después de todos, ella es mi primer bebe, y si el bebe que viene es un maestro-aire o No, lo amare igual que Kya, ni mucho ni menos, igual a ambos—le dice cuando_

_-¡Señores!,.. Vengan a festejar -les dice Kamm algo tomado, Aang hace gesto cuando despistadamente sale de la sala cuando,…_

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-¡Toph!,.. Veras—le dice todo nervioso_

_Toph se ríe—Ya sé que no le gusta tomar, bien anda vete con las azucares y si preguntan por ti, les dirás que estas en el baño—le dice Aang le agradece sale, llama a Appa cuando llega le piden que regresen a la Isla._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang había llegado, se fue directamente a su casa cuando ve a Haru que está en la puerta tocando_

_-¡Haru!,…_

_Haru voltea que se sorprende-¡Aang!,.. Estoy tocando pero nadie me abre_

_Aang se sorprende, abre la puerta de la entrada de su cocina -¡Katara!,.. Amorcito, Ya llegue—le grita y se sorprende que ella no responde_

_-¿parece que Katara no está?—le pregunta, Aang se sorprende cuando_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_-Katara que pasa—le pregunta preocupado_

_-Aang,.. Kya amaneció con fiebre y le estoy dándoles otro baño para bajárselo—le dice, Aang se sorprende que entra a su baño y ve a Kya en su bañera triste_

_-Mi bebe,…-le habla a Kya, ella al verlo le llora cuando ella le pide sus brazos_

_-No Aang, no la saques de la bañera déjala un rato mas, mientras le preparo su biberón porque no ha comido nada—le dice triste, Katara sale de su baño cuando llega a su cocina_

_-¡Haru!_

_-¿todo bien?—le pregunta preocupado, por como la ve_

_-¡Haru!,.. Lo que pasa que Kya amaneció un poco enferma, pero Aang ya está aquí y él me ayudaría con ella_

_-¿deseas que te ayude?_

_-¿Qué?,..¡No!,.. Como te dije, Aang está aquí y él me ayuda con la niña, no sabes cuánto el la ama, como Yo la amo, y si me disculpas tengo que prepárale su leche—le dice cuando_

_-¡bueno!,.. Que se mejore tú,.. Niña y dile a tu marido que cuando se desocupe voy a estar en mi habitación—le dice y sale._

_Katara suspira, prepara el biberón de Kya cuando llega a su baño escucha que Aang le está hablando con la niña disculpándose con ella._

_-¡Aang!,..-le habla, cuando,.._

_-Mira mi bebe, Mami te trajo tu biberón—le dice, saca a Kya de su bañera la envuelve en una toalla_

_-Cariño darle tu el biberón, mientras hago la comida—le dice la da un beso a Kya en su cabeza, a Aang uno en su mejilla,- Ya verás que pronto se repondrá mas porque tu estas aquí—le dice, Aang le sonríe que le agradece,_

_Katara sale de su baño, Aang se va a su cama se sienta en ella, a Kya la recuesta en sus brazos y ella está tomando su biberón, el, le da otro beso en su cabeza_

_-come mi bebe,-le dice porque ya no quiere más, suspira el deja a Kya en su cama va por otra toalla le quita la que tiene para que este mas arropada cuando llega Katara-¡Amor!,.. Casi no se tomo su biberón—le dice triste_

_Katara suspira, cambia a Kya cuando trae un plato- Aang deseo que la sientes en tus piernas porque le quiero darle puré de manzana para ver si lo quiere_

_Aang asiente, sienta a Kya cuando _

_-abre mi amor tu boquita—le pide, Kya voltea a ver a su padre_

_-si mi amor, por favor abre tu boquita para que comas—le pide él cuando_

_-¡Papi!,.. Bebe,.. ¿Appa?—le dice_

_Aang sonríe y con los ojos llorosos—Si mi bebe, pero primero tienes que comer—le dice, Kya voltea a ver a su madre que ella le indica que si cuando,.._

_-Mami,.. ¿Momo?—le dice_

_Katara le sonríe—Si mi pedacito de cielo, si te comes todo el puré le digo a Momo que venga a verte_

_Kya se le abre sus ojos que voltea a ver a su padre y le indica que si, ella le sonríe abre sus boquita y está comiendo su puré de manzana se termina todo su puré, ella se levanta abraza a su padre y pone ella su cabecita en su hombro, Aang sonríe que la abraza_

_-¿duerme?,.. ¡Mi bebe!,.. ¡Duerme!—le dice y la esta arrullando cuando se queda dormida la dejan en su cama, Katara la viste y ellos se dirige hacia su cocina, Katara le sirve la comida para comer cuando- ¿Qué quería Haru?—le pregunta y voltea a verla_

_-francamente no le pregunte, solamente me dijo que cuando tengas tiempo el estará en su habitación._

_-¿Qué pasa?,.. ¡Aang!_

_Aang suspira—en realidad lo que pasa que van a venir los del Loto Blanco para estar al cuidado de la Isla, para lo que se llegue a ofrecer, aparte va venir el Comandante Fong para saber realmente si las personas que atacaron son los que ellos están buscando que según Haru, son los mismos_

_-¿Comandante Fong?—le pregunta Katara sorprendida_

_-es hijo del General Fong, aquel General del reino de este el que quería que entrada en estado Avatar_

_Katara se sorprende—No me digas que esta igual de Loco que su Padre_

_Aang se ríe—No cariño en realidad es más serio que el—le dice cuando_

_-¡Mami!,.. ¡Papi!_

_Ellos voltean que sonríe Aang la carga-¿ya despertó me bebe?—le pregunta, Kya pasa sus manitas atrás de su cuello, Katara le toca su frente-¿no me digas que tiene fiebre?—le pregunta nuevamente preocupado_

_Katara le sonríe—No,… ¿Desea mi pedacito su biberón?—le pregunta, Kya mueve su cabecita indicando que si,_

_Aang calienta su biberón y se lo da que se lo toma todo cuando,.._

_-¡Cariño!_

_Katara sonríe—ven mi amor, vamos a cambiarte el pañal—la carga y se la lleva a su habitación._

_Aang sale cuando empieza a gritar,..-¡Momo!,..¡Momo!—le habla cuando el llega, Aang le sonríe-¡Momo!,.. Hay alguien que quiere verte—le dice, Momo se pone en su hombro cuando entra a su casa se dirige hacia la habitación de Kya cuando entra, esta Katara con la niña en su silloncito—Mira mi bebe, quien vino a verte—le dice cuando Kya sonríe ella le extiende sus bracitos para cargarlo, Aang se la pasa ella sonríe_

_-¡Momo!,.. ¡Momo!—le habla feliz, ellos sonríen _

_-¡Cariño!,.. Ahorita vengo deja ir a buscar a Haru para ver qué es lo que quiere—le dice a Katara le da un beso en sus labios a Kya uno en su cabeza_

_-Papi—le grita_

_-ahorita vengo mi bebe, no me tardo—le dice, sale y se dirige hacia las habitaciones para huéspedes, cuando toca su habitación_

_-¿Si Aang? _

_-¿Qué se te ofrece?—le pregunta serio Aang, Haru lo hace pasar a la habitación que ambos se sientan_

_-¡Aang!,.. Para informarte que el Comandante Fong pertenece a la orden del Loto Blanco, y me ha pedido que este al pendiente cuando llego los miembros del orden, si no te importaría que estuviera más tiempo en tu Isla_

_Aang sonríe—claro que no hay ningún problema te puedes quedar más tiempo, todo el que desees_

_Haru le sonríe—Gracias,.. ¿Cómo sigue tu Niña?_

_Aang suspira—Bien,.. Esta es la segunda vez que se enferma por mi culpa,.. Que creo que estoy siendo un mal Padre_

_-¡Aang!,.. Nadie nace sabiendo ser,..¡Padres!—_

_Aang le da una ligera sonrisa que se despide, sale de ahí cuando entra a su casa sonríe al ver, a Momo sentado en la sillita de Kya y ella dándole en su boca trocitos de fruta_

_-mi bebe,.. Que haces_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Momo!,.. Comida-le dice, el se sienta a un lado de ella cuando- ¡Papi!,..Boquita—le dice ella Aang abre su boca y Kya le da trocitos de fruta_

_-¡Mmm!,.. Mi bebe,.. Que rico—le dice él con el trozo de fruta en su boca cuando,…-¡Katara!,.. Ya hable con Haru y lo que me quería decir que el Comandante Fong pertenece a los del Loto Blanco, y que desea estar aquí el tiempo que ellos estén_

_Katara voltea a verlo, mientras le está sirviendo su cena-¿Qué le dijiste?_

_-bueno,.. Que no hay ningún problema que se puede quedar todo el tiempo que desee…. ¡A!,.. ¿Otra cosa antes que se me olvide?, Kamm ya es Padre_

_Katara sonríe—que alegría,.. ¿Y que tuvieron?_

_Aang le sonríe, le pasa a Kya un trocito de fruta en su boquita- ¡Niño!,. La esposa de Kamm tuvo un, Niño_

_Katara sonríe, se muerde su labio cuando.-¡Aang!,.. –Le habla y acaricia su vientre- ¿si el bebe resultara Niño?_

_Aang se sorprende volta a verla -¡Amorcito!... No me importaría, si nuestro bebe resultara ser,... ¡Niño!,.. No te voy a negar que esté ilusionado con otra niña, pero si el destino desea que sean Niño será bienvenido._

_Katara le sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla, el sonríe, terminan de cenar, Aang ayuda a Katara a recoger la mesa._

_Katara carga a Kya-¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño?—le pregunta a la niña_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿No me invitan?—les pregunta, ambas asienten el las abrazan por detrás y se van a su baño, Aang la va llenando, la calienta con su fuego-control, entra el— ¡Amorcito!,.. Ya esta lista la bañera—le grita, llega Katara con la niña, se la pasa a Aang y para luego entrar ella, cuando, la están bañando, Aang la acaricia bien su cabello-¡Katara!,..¿Le cortaste el cabello?—le pregunta, Katara voltea a verlo_

_-te dije que tenía unos mechones muy largos, solamente fueron eso los que le corte,..¿Hasta ahorita te estás dando cuenta?—le pregunta._

_Aang se rasca la cabeza cuando, Kya le avienta agua, el se ríe—Si amor, hasta ahorita—nuevamente le dice cuando Kya nuevamente le avienta agua—Jugando rudo con tu Papi,..¿He?_

_Kya se ríe cuando Katara sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios, Aang sonríe_

_-¡Mami!,.. Papi, ¿Mío?—le reclama, Katara sonríe que la abraza_

_-Gracias,.. ¡Aang!,…_

_Aang se sorprende sonríe que las abraza,..-¡Cariño!, No me tienes que agradecer nada, soy Yo lo que te debo de agradecer por todo—le dice cuando Kya empieza a bastecerá, _

_-¿creo que ya es hora que duerma?—le pregunta ella cuando_

_-¡Papi!,… ¿Leche?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe—Si mi bebe, ahorita le preparo su biberón._

_Katara sale con cuidado, se pone su bata, Aang le pasa a Kya que la envuelve en una toalla, y se dirige hacia la habitación de la niña cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¿Papi?—le pregunta_

_Katara le da un beso en su cabeza—Mi pedacito, te va ser tu leche y ahorita viene—le dice, Kya le sonríe que la abraza y ella le da un beso en su mejilla, Katara sonríe, que le pone un pañal, le seca su cabello, cuando entra Aang_

_-mi bebe,.. Ya llego Papi con tu ¡Leche!—le dice_

_Kya sonríe que extiende sus brazos, Aang la carga, se sienta él en el silloncito, recuesta a Kya en sus brazos, y ella se está tomando su biberón._

_Termina Kya de tomárselo, se queda dormida en los brazos de su padre, la recuesta en su cunita, le pone su peluche, su muñeca y su toga, sale sin hacer ruido, llega a su habitación se quita su toalla que entra en la cama, Katara al verlo se sonroja, cuando se le acerca para besarla._

_Al separase ambos sonríen—Perdóname Katara por no volverte a ser ¡caso!_

_Katara le da un ligero beso en sus labio—Aang,.. Tú no tienes nada de culpa, acuérdate de nadie nace siendo,..¡Padre!—le dice, él le da una ligera sonrisa que la besa y entre beso y beso,…._

_-¿Tienes antojo?—le pregunta, Katara sonríe, pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello_

_-¿si te digo que siempre tengo ganas de ti?—le pregunta, Aang se sonroja que la besa apasionadamente, abrazándola acariciándola mas, atrayéndola mas hacia él, cuando rompen el beso._

_Ambos sonríen, se separan Katara se sorprende, Aang le pone a ella sus manos en el respaldo de su cama, se sienta en cuclillas y como esta desnuda igual que él, Katara sonríe a sus intenciones, el se sienta en sus piernas cuando atrae a Katara hacia atrás para poder entrar en ella_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_-¡Katara!,…._

_Aang la empieza a mover de arriba para abajo, ella todavía sus manos en el respaldo de su cama, las manos de él, en su cintura, cuando empieza a mas moverla, Katara se suelta de una mano para ponerla en la cadera de el_

_-¡Sí!,..¡Katara!,… Así!-_

_Katara se muerde su labio-¡Aang!,…. ¡Aang!,… Si,….._

_Aang sonríe cuando la sienta, Katara se suelta de su otra mano para ponerla en la cadera y así ambas manos están en la cadera de Aang., Cuando la empieza a mover pero en círculos_

_-¡Así!,… ¡Katara!,… ¡Así! _

_-¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!-empieza a gritarle cuando ambos gritan._

_Aang abraza a Katara pone sus manos una debajo de su pecho y la otra protegiendo su vientre, y pegada a su pecho, cuando él le da un beso en su hombro_

_-¿y bien?—le pregunta recuperando su voz_

_Katara se ríe—Mi,..¡Maestro!,… ¿hace mucho que no lo hacíamos,.. Así?_

_Aang se ríe, que nuevamente le da otro beso en su hombro, subiendo por su cuello…._

_-¿desea mi Diosa otra ronda?_

_Katara sonríe—Siempre _

_-ahora sí,..Amorcito, nuevamente gritaras—le dice cuando sale de ella, voltea a Katara, la ayuda cuando se da cuenta,..¡Guau!,.. Ya está creciendo mi bebe_

_Katara sonríe que acaricia su vientre_

—_Si y lo bueno que no engordado, la ropa me sigue quedando igual,.. En cambio cuando estaba embarazada de Kya,.. Ya estaba bien gorda y de la ropa no se diga—le dice_

_-¡Katara!,.. Amorcito,.. - Le dice cuando ve que ella se está acomodando para entrar en el- ¡Katara!..._

_Katara sonríe que le da un beso en sus labios, pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, sus piernas, atrás de su cintura, cuando empieza a moverse, Aang la abraza, el beso se hace más apasionado, cuando lo rompen, porque Katara se empieza mover más rápido, Aang arque su columna hacia atrás,…_

_-Por todos los espíritus Katara,….._

_Katara sonríe— ¿sigo así?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe, le da un beso en sus labios—cuando hace cambiar de posición de repente, el arriba de ella_

_-¡AANG!-grita a la repentina_

_-¿ahora si?—le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe, Aang se empieza a mover, entrando mas en ella, sintiendo el placer la lujuria en ambos, que hasta la cama se empieza a mover, tanto,…_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!—empieza a gritar más_

_-¡KATARA!-Le grita cuando se deja hacer en ella, pone su cabeza en su hombro, sus respiraciones aceleradas, tratando de recuperar su aliento, su voz, cuando, poco a poco están recuperando, Aang con un movimiento, hace que las sabanas vuelen hacia ellos y poderlos tapar, Katara se ríe- ¿de qué te ríes?_

_-Aang!,.. ¿Hace mucho que no nos quedamos,.. Unidos?_

_Aang también se ríe, cuando le da un beso ligero a Katara—bueno Cariño,.. Cuando venia Kya muchas noches nos quedábamos así, creo que a nuestro nuevo bebe no le ha de importar_

_Katara le sonríe que le regresa el beso, acodada a Aang para que se quede dormido en su hombro cuando,….._

_-¡Mami!,..¡Papi!-_

_Ellos se sorprenden cuando,…_

_-¡KYA!—grita Katara al verla a un lado de su cama_

_Aang abre sus ojos que se sorprende también que poco a poco se zafa de Katara para que su niña no lo vea como esta, cuando Kya se sube a la cama, Aang se sienta y se tapa_

_-¿Qué paso mi bebe?—le pregunta cuando se da cuenta los dos_

_-¡Kya!,..¿Como te saliste de tu cunita?—le pregunta Katara_

_Kya les sonríe que los abraza-¡Momo!_

_Ellos se sorprenden_

_-¡Aang!,..¿No sacaste a Momo?_

_Aang se sorprende cuando el entra a su habitación y se acomoda en medio de la cama, Kya sonríe que va por el abrazarlo_

_-¡Papi!,.. Momo,.. ¿Domi?_

_-¿Qué?,..¡NO!,.. Claro que No—le dice Katara_

_Kya llora_

_-¡Amor!,.. Deja que Momo duerma con nuestra bebe esta,..¡Noche!,..¿Verdad?,.. Mi bebe que solamente será esta ¡noche!—le dice, Kya le sonríe cuando ven que ella se acomoda en medio de los dos y con Momo_

_-¿Qué?,..¡No!,.. Mi bebe,.. ¿Aquí No?—le pregunta, Kya al verlo que llora también, que suspira- ¡Bien!,.. Sola esta ¡vez!—les dice_

_-¿Qué?—grita Katara y voltea a verlo, él le hace puchero y como Kya que suspira ella-¡Bien!,..¡Bien!,.. Si no tengo más remedio—les dice ella, Kya sonríe_

_-¡Mami!,.. Amo—le dice_

_-¿Qué y a tu Papi no le dices?—le pregunta asiéndole puchero, Kya se ríe que también le dice que Amo—se disponen a dormir cuando,… ¡Katara!,..¡Katara!,.. ¿Ya está dormida?_

_-Si,.. Aang ya está dormida—le dice, el sale cuando se dirige hacia su habitación a ponerse su pijama, llega Katara y se pone su bata ambos se ríe, Aang la abraza_

_-¡Katara!,.. Ya que Kya está dormida que tal –la interrumpe ella- ¿Qué?,..¡No!,.. Aang tenemos que ser más cuidadosos para la próxima—le dice y le da un beso cuando,…-¿Qué te parece si seguimos mañana?—le pregunta, Aang sonríe que la besa_

_-¡Bien!,.. Mañana y prepárate para nuevamente gritar…_

_***Espero que allá sido de su agrado,…**_

_***espero como siempre sus hermosos mensajes,..**_

_***Gracias,.. **_


	20. Chapter 20

_AVATAR EL ULTIMO MAESTRO DEL AIRE NO ME PERTENECE_

_Avatar Cuando Llama la Sangre: El regreso del los Maestros Aires._

_***Deseo a agradecer a:**_

_***Jezreel.**_

_***Sara.**_

_***Jezreel Herrnde.**_

_**Ciudad Republica, Concejo.-**_

_Aang estaba entrando a su oficina cuando,…_

_-¿Por qué te fuiste ayer sin avisar?_

_Aang se sorprende voltea a ver, se rasca la cabeza pasa saliva.- ¿Sokka?,.. Veras, tenía que ir al baño, cuando de repente no te vi, que decidí irme para la casa—le dice con una sonrisa—Pero que bueno qué llegue temprano, a la casa, porque a mi bebe la encontré enferma—le dice tristes_

_-¿Qué?,..Mi sobrina ¿ENFERMA?,.. ¿De qué?—le pregunta asustado, se sienta cuando sonríe maliciosamente—No te preocupes porque Gran se va ir con ustedes en estos días_

_Aang abre sus ojos- ¿Gran?—pasa saliva al preguntar_

_-Sí, Ayer,.. Precisamente,..¡Ayer!, llegaron los papas de Suki, para rematar estaba algo tomado, que ya te has de imaginar cómo se pusieron Gran como,..¡Suki!—le dice molesto_

_Aang se aguanta la risa cuando,…-¡Sokka!, Haru me informo que el Comandante Fong pertenece a la orden del Loto Blanco, y que pronto van a llegar para estar en la Isla para el cuidado, y que se va quedar más tiempo_

_Sokka se carcajea _

_Aang arque su ceja-¿de qué te ríes?—le pregunta molesto_

_-¡el Avatar!,.. ¿Esta celoso?_

_-¿Qué?—le grita_

_Sokka cruza sus brazos—no me digas que no, porque Yo sé que es verdad, desde aquella vez que nos encontramos a Haru junto con su Padre el día del sol negro, y más cuando estuvo con nosotros en el templo del aire del oeste—_

_Aang hace mueca—está bien,.. Sí lo estoy,..Pero Yo se que tu hermana me ama, cómo Yo la amo_

_Sokka sonríe—eso nunca lo dudes- le dicen cuando llegan avisarles para su junta ellos entran…._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Katara está en el jardín viendo a Kya, jugar con la bebe de Appa y Cielo y Momo, cuando llega Shamma_

_-¿Cómo sigue tu bebe?_

_Katara sonríe—Bien, gracias a los espíritus ella amaneció muy bien, en verdad el amor de Aang hace que ella se recupere pronto_

_-así son los hijos,.. Siempre que sus Papas están cercas de ellos, su recuperación es más rápida—le dice ella cuando._

_-¿buenos días?,.. ¿Señoras?—les preguntan cuándo ellas voltean_

_-¡Haru!—Katara le habla_

_Haru le sonríe-¿Cómo amaneció tu niña?_

_Cuando llegan Sham como Chico_

_-¡Katara!... Vamos a ir al mercado, ¿se te ofrece algo?—le pregunta Sham_

_Katara les sonríe—Gracias chicos, pero Aang va ir después de que salga del concejo_

_-¿desee que los acompañen?—les pregunta Haru, los muchachos le sonríen que aceptan _

_-¿deseas que te traiga algo?... ¡Katara!—le pregunta Haru_

_-¡Haru!,. Ya les dije a los muchachos que Aang saliendo del concejo pasara al mercado_

_-bien, entones muchachos nos vamos de una vez—les dice Haru y salen._

_Cuando Shamma se ríe -¿se ve que desea llamar tu atención?_

_Katara se sorprende-¡Shamma!, Haru solamente es un amigo—le dice y Shamma solamente le sonríe._

_Katara ve feliz a Kya y contenta jugando,…._

_Los muchachos iban en la embarcación que los llevara al mercado cuando,…_

_-¿entonces son familia?—Haru les pregunta_

_Los muchachos voltean a verlo cuando,…Shani y Yo sí, mi padre y su padre eran primos—le dice Sham_

_-mis padres son amigos de Shani, nosotros desde pequeño nos inculcaron las tradiciones de los maestros-aires, y cuando mi padre conoció a Shani y el a su vez a Aang fue Shani que nos invito a que viniéramos a vivir a la Isla—le dice Chico_

_-¿entonces cuando los conocieron ya eran novios?—les pregunta Haru_

_-Sí,.. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—Chico le dice y pregunta_

_Haru les sonríe cuando,.._

_-me platicaron los niños de Shani que tú los conociste cuando eran,.. ¿Niños?—le pregunta Sham_

_-Sí, los conocí, pero después que se acabo la guerra ya nunca supe más de ellos—les dice Haru cuando se bajan de la embarcación y se van a pie para ir al mercado,…._

_**Ciudad Republica, Concejo.-**_

_Los muchachos estaban saliendo de su junta cuando…._

_-¡Aang!, ¡Toph!,.. No se les olvide ir a mi casa hoy a la noche están invitados para cenar, para festejar que los padres de Suki están aquí—les dice y ellos asienten y salen cuando Aang manda a llamar a Appa cuando llega_

_-¡Appa!, antes de ir a la Isla hay que ir primero al mercado—le dice_

_**Mercado de Ciudad Republica.-**_

_Aang había llegado al mercado cuando llega al mismo puesto de siempre.-_

_-¡Avatar!—le saludan_

_Aang sonríe y de su toga saca la lista se la entra al señor del mercado—Vaya,… Vaya es una lista algo ¿larga?—le pregunta, Aang asiente cuando—Vamos a ver,-le dice el señor cuando- ¡Avatar! No tengo Papayas –_

_Aang abre sus ojos y voltea a verlo-¿Qué?,..¿No,…no, tiene?—le pregunta—Por favor no me diga eso,… No ve que si no llego con Papaya mi esposa me,..¡Mata!—le dice él, el señor de mercado le sonríe cuando_

_-sabe deje mandar a unos de mis muchachos, para ver si al otro lado del mercado tienen—le dice él, Aang le sonríe y le agradece cuando voltea a su espalda porque hay una tienda que hacen muebles de madera, se acerca y sonríe al ver que están haciendo un juego de mesita y sus sillitas para niñas, entra él cuando se sorprenden que el Avatar está en la tienda._

_-¿Qué se le ofrece?, ¡Avatar!—le pregunta una señora._

_Aang le sonríe,- Vera estaba viendo que están fabricando una mesita con sus sillitas para niñas—le dice él._

_La señora le sonríe—Si nosotros nos dedicamos en fabricación de muebles, sobre pedido_

_-¿me pueden fabricar una mesita con sus sillitas para mi bebe?—le pregunta_

_La señora le sonríe—Claro, como lo desea, tengo este juego y si ve la mesita como las sillitas son en rosa y el respaldo de las sillitas tiene en forma de corazón—le informa cuando—acuérdese que se lo fabricamos a su gusto_

_Aang sonríe-¿tiene hoja y lápiz?—le pregunta, la señora asiente, que le entrega cuando Aang hace el diseño la mesita con el diseño de la tribu del agua y las sillitas de los maestros-aires-¿así lo deseo?—le pregunta, la señora acepta_

_-bien nos tardaremos en hacerlos dentro de un ¿mes?,.. ¿Está bien?—le pregunta la señora_

_Aang acepta, deja el anticipo y dentro de un mes pasara a recogerlo, cuando se regresa con el señor del mercado-¿me pudo conseguir las papayas?_

_El señor le sonríe—sí _

_-que bueno me salvo la vida—le dice cuando el señor se carcajea_

_-¿me imagino que su esposa la maestra-Katara de seguro lo castigaría por no llevárselas?—le dice, Aang le sonríe se lleva las bolsas las sube al lomo de Appa cuando_

_-¡AANG!,… ¡AANG!_

_Aang voltea y escucha que le grita cuando-¡Muchachos!—les grita cuando también ve quien viene con ellos_

_-¿muchachos que hacen aquí?—les pregunta Aang_

_-¡Aang!,.. Venimos por verduras que nos encargo Shamma—le informa, Sham_

_-¿le pregunte a Katara que se le ofrecía, pero me dijo que tu vendrías?—le pregunta Haru_

_Aang le da una media sonrisa, los muchachos se dan cuanta cuando,…_

_-¿Qué más vas a llegar?—le pregunta Chico a Aang_

_Aang checa la lista que empieza a decir—Llevo, Papayas, manzanas, duraznos, fresas, ciruelos, naranjas, toronjas, plátanos, limones, zanahorias, calabaza, tomate, col, papa, cebolla, pimientos, soya, chicharos—dice él cuando- ¡La leche!—les dice-¿me esperan?, solamente voy a comprar la leche para mi bebe, y no me tardo—nuevamente les dice, y sale corriendo para comprar la leche que en efecto no se tardo- ¿ya vámonos?—les preguntan, ellos se suben a Appa que no tardan en llegar a la isla._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Los muchachos habían llegado, cuando todos se bajaron de Appa…._

_-¿deseas que te ayude?—le pregunta Haru, Aang le agradece que le ayuda con las bolsas al entrar_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡Papi!—le grita Kya corriendo_

_Aang sonríe que la carga y le da un beso -¿Cómo siguió mi bebe?—le pregunta_

_Kya le sonríe que lo abraza, cuando_

_-¡Aang!—le habla Katara y ellos se dan un beso en sus labios cuando,..-¿Haru?—le pregunta _

_-nos encontramos en el mercado, y me ofrecí ayudar a Aang con las bolsas—le dice, Katara le agradece cuando_

_-¿deseas quedarte a comer?—le pregunta Katara, Aang abre sus ojos, ella se da cuenta, cuando,…_

_Aang hace mueca—Sí,… ¡Haru!,.. ¿Deseas quedarte a comer?—le pregunta_

_Haru le sonríe que acepta y se queda, Aang sigue con Kya en sus brazos que lo invita a pasar a su sala cuando_

_-¿Qué hermosa casa tienen?—les pregunta el_

_Aang sonríe—gracias, pero el merito lo tiene mi Amorcito, ella lo ha decorado_

_-¿nunca te he preguntado, pero cuanto tiene tu niña?_

_Aang sonríe –Mi bebe tiene ya un año y medio_

_Haru se sorprende-¿para tener un año y medio es muy pequeña, pero si es muy inteligente, que habla muy bien?—le pregunta_

_-lo que pasa que mi bebe, nació prematura, que en realidad ella es un milagro de vida_

_Haru se sorprende-¿Qué?,.. ¿Qué paso?—le pregunta cuando,…_

_-vénganse a comer—les grita Katara_

_Ellos llegan se sientan, Aang como siempre sienta a Kya en su sillita y a un lado de ella ellos cuando, Haru se sienta a un lado de Katara, Aang se sorprende pero se tranquiliza._

_Terminan de comer Katara les sirve té cuando.-¡Mami!—le habla Kya, Katara sonríe que la carga—ahorita vengo—les dice, Aang sonríe Haru se sorprende_

_-¿Qué paso?—le pregunta _

_-Haru fue a cambiarle el pañal a mi bebe—_

_-¿Cómo está eso que tu bebe nació prematura?_

_Aang suspira y le platica todo cuando, Haru abre sus ojos -¡Aang!,.. ¿Nos has pensado que ella,… Seria quien mando a lastimarlas nuevamente?—_

_Aang abre sus ojos, se lleva su mano a su cabeza cuando recuerda algo que Shamma le comento que escucho que unos que las lastimaron le gritaron que ella no era su esposa._

_-¡Claro!,..—dice Aang cuando Haru voltea a verlo_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..—le pregunta Haru_

_Aang voltea a verlo –Disculpa, pero recordé algo que me dijeron_

_Haru se sorprende-¿sabes me voy?,..Si se te ofrece algo ya sabes en donde voy a estar—le dice y sale cuando._

_Aang se levanta corre hacia a la habitación de Kya y mira a Katara sentada en el silloncito arrullando a la niña _

_-¿Haru?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang se acerca que le da un beso en sus labios y sonríe al ver que Kya se está durmiendo—Pásamela cariño deja ponerla en su cunita—le dice se la pasa cuando Kya medio despierta—SsHhh, mi bebe, duérmase mi bebe— dice, la deja en su cunita, la tapa y salen ambos de la habitación de la niña, cuando_

_-¿Qué te parece ya que Kya está dormida Tu y Yo?—le pregunta Katara dándole un ligero beso en sus labios, otro en su mejilla, llegando hasta su cuello_

_-¡Ka,…Katara!,.. Ay algo que te debo de decir—_

_Katara lo abraza y le sigue dándole besos por su mejilla, bajando hasta su cuello- Lo que me tengas que decir me lo puedes decir en la,… Cama_

_Aang abre sus ojos que sonríe que la carga en marcha nupcial, abre la puerta de su habitación, con su pierna hace cerrarla, Katara sonríe que le da besos en sus labios, cuando deja a Katara con cuidado en la cama el entra también que se besan, el beso se hace más apasionado,…._

_-¿acuérdate que tenemos que terminar lo de anoche?—le pregunta Katara, Aang sonríe cuando recuerda que se separa, se sienta en la cama_

_-¿Qué pasa?..—le pregunta Katara se sienta y molesta cruza sus brazos_

_Aang suspira que se rasca la cabeza y al verla –Amorcito,.. Lo que pasa que Sokka no invito a cenar hoy en la noches,…Porque ya llegaron los Papas de,.. ¡Suki! _

_Katara se sorprende sonríe cuando agacha la cabeza y voltea a ver a Aang que se acerca se va quitando su vestido, Aang al verla se sonroja ella se acerca al quedar solamente con su ropa interior, que lo besa, empezando por sus, labios cuando se separan ella besa frente, sus ojos, sus mejilla, bajando por su cuello_

_-¡Ka!,…. ¡Katara!,… ¿Qué estás haciendo cariño?—le pregunta al sentir los besos, por su piel que empieza a sentirse relajado deseando el placer… _

_-¡Aang!,.. Debemos de aprovechar estos momentos porque pronto Gran se vendrá a vivir con nosotros, muchas cosas debemos de ¿cambiar?_

_Aang abre sus ojos,… - ¿Qué?—grita_

_Katara se separa arque su ceja- ¿No me vas a decir que te molesta que Gran venga a vivir con nosotros?_

_-¿Qué?... ¡No!,.. Claro que no, Katara,… Como crees—le dice dándole un beso ligero en sus labios cuando la abraza—dejemos esta plática después, tenemos tiempo, antes que despierte nuestra bebe, nos demos un baños los tres, para arreglarnos para la cena… ¿te parece?—le pregunta poniéndole cara de puchero_

_Katara sonríe que pasa una de sus manos atrás de su cuello, la otra mano la tiene en su pecho,… -Estas igual que tu hija cuando desea algo_

_Aang se ríe,.. – Si tú lo dices—le dice cuando la besa._

_El beso se hace apasionado, profundizando el placer de sus bocas, saboreando el placer de sus labios, cuando rompen el beso, empieza besando por su cuello, bajando lentamente hacia sus hombros, cuando lentamente le va bajando el tirante de su interior cuando queda expuesto unos de sus pechos, Aang sonríe que abre sus boca cuando,.._

_-¡AANG!,..—susurra Katara al sentir la boca de Aang en uno de sus pechos._

_Cuando la otra mano esta en el otro pecho, acariciándolo, Katara arque su columna hacia atrás, al sentir el placer de la lujuria que le está dando Aang, cuando deja de chupar sigue con la otra que hace lo mismo._

_-¡AANG!,…-nuevamente le vuelve a susurrar su nombre, ella pasa sus manos en su cabeza calva, acariciándole cuando, deja Aang de hacerlo, va bajando lentamente, hasta su ombligo, le besa su vientre, Katara esta su espalda en su cama, ella sonríe al vero, cuando él le quita su ropa interior, le va plantando besos, por sus muslos, bajando llegando hasta su intimidad, Katara, susurrando mas su nombre, su respiración acelerada, cuando, ella abre sus ojos al sentir a Aang dentro de ella, solamente se bajo sus pantalones, cuando ambos se miran él le sonríe que la besa, cuando siente Katara que Aang empieza a empujar en ella, ambos empiezan a susurrar sus nombres,…_

_Aang pone sus manos a la altura del cuello de Katara, para entrar más en ella, Katara siente más la penetración, más profundo que pone sus manos en el pecho a de Aang cuando casi él se pega en su pecho, empujando, entrando más en ella_

_-¡Por los espíritus!,….. ¡KATARA!,….._

_Katara se muerde su labio cuando,… ¡AAANG!,… ¡AAANNNGGG!—empieza a gritar más cuando ella pasa sus manos atrás de su espalda para traerlo más hacia ella, cuando se deja caer totalmente arriba de ella._

_Katara lo abraza cuando poco a poco van recuperando su aliento, Aang levanta su rostro para ver a Katara que le da un ligero beso, ella le sonríe- Discúlpame, Amorcito por ser brusco, pero no deseo que venga nuestra bebe y nos encuentre desnudos—le dice cuando Katara se ríe, Aang arque su ceja- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

_Katara le sonríe que lo abraza- ¡Aang!,.. Tú dices que no nos encuentre "desnudos",.. ¿Verdad?,.. Pero si tu ¡Hija!, nos encuentra así, tú tienes tu trasero al descubierto –le dice dándole un ligero beso en sus labios, voltea hacia atrás y en efecto su trasero esta al descubierto, sale de Katara, que la tapa con su capa, la abraza_

_-¿sabes cómo se salió de su cunita?—le pregunta el_

_-si te digo que puso su peluche, luego su muñeca, y creo que Momo la ayudo a ¿salir?—le dice, Aang se sorprende que la abraza que sonríe_

_-bueno cariño, nuestra bebe salió muy inteligente igual que tu –le dice cuando_

_-¡Mami!,.. ¡Papi!_

_Ambos escuchan que les hablan -¿deja que siga llorando para saber si se sale de su cunita sin ayuda?—le pregunta Katara, Aang se sorprende_

_-¿Qué?, _

_Katara suspira que sale de la cama busca su bata y va a ver a Kya cuando. —Aang ve llenando de una vez la tina para bañarnos—le dice, el sonríe que sale rumbo hacia su baño para prepara para bañarse,…._

_**Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku, Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Zuko había llegado cuando,…_

_-¿mi Señor del Fuego, que sorpresa?_

_Zuko le da una ligera sonrisa—buenas Tardes, Sabio del Fuego,..¿Lee?,.. ¿En dónde está Chiio?_

_El sabio Lee se sorprende—Mi señor está meditando en el salón de meditación ¿desea usted algo?_

_-por favor dígale cuando termine de su meditación lo estaré esperando en la oficina del General Lee—le informa sale cuando,.._

_-¿abuelo?,..¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Onji?, acaba de llegar el señor del fuego Zuko, y desea hablar con ¡Chiio!_

_-¿en dónde está el?_

_-se fue hacia la oficina del tu Padre—le dice, ella sonríe que sale rumbo hacia la oficina cuando llega hace una reverencia_

_-Mi Señor del Fuego, que alegría de verlo ¿me puede informar?—la interrumpe Zuko_

_-disculpe pero deseo hablar con Chiio—le dice serio, ella voltea a ver a su Padre_

_-¡ONJI!,.. ¿Qué te acaba de decir el señor del fuego Zuko?—le pregunta su padre, ella molesta sale cuando se topa con Chiio ella no se disculpa con él, que suspira, cuando llega a la oficina del General Lee_

_-Señor del Fuego Zuko, por favor ¿Cómo sigue Katara y su niña?_

_Zuko suspira, voltea a ver al General -¿te diré?,.. Pero siéntate_

_-¿están muy graves la esposa del Avatar como la niña?—le pregunta el General_

_-¡Sí!,… -les informa Zuko cuando el General sale para que ellos hablen solos_

_Zuko le pasa un pergamino a Chiio para que lo lea cuando este solo, el asiente que se despide cuando,…_

_-¡Mi Señor!-le habla el sabio Lee_

_Zuko se detiene que voltea a verlo- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-usted me puede informar que paso realmente en la Isla del,… ¿Avatar?—le pregunta el_

_Zuko lo mira firme—fue atacada por tres maestros-fuego con la intención de matar a Katara como a la niña gracias a los espíritus no las mataron pero si las lastimaron gravemente_

_-¿siguen en el hospital?_

_Zuko se sorprende—Lo que supe que Aang se irá a la tribu del agua del sur, para que las puedan a tender bien, si me disculpe, pero tengo que volver al Palacio Real._

_Chiio sale se dirige hacia su habitación se encierra empieza a leer el pergamino que le entrego_

Chiio para infórmate que en realidad no atacaron a Katara ni a su Niña, desafortunadamente las personas que entraron si iban con esa intención pero gracias a los espíritus ellas no estaban en este instante, pero hemos deseado que se corra el rumor que si fueron atacadas de gravedad, Aang estará en la Isla para cualquier cosa pero no desea de salir de la Ciudad.

Ha Aang no le he comentado que sospecho de Onji, te pido por favor que estés al pendiente de ella como su abuelo, que creo que es su cómplice.

Bueno para cualquier cosa estamos al pendiente.

Zuko.

_Chiio quema el pergamino sonríe—Gracias a los espíritus están bien, y en efecto creo que ella como "Lee", están detrás de todo esto—se dice él y sale para terminar sus cosas. _

_**Ciudad Republica Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Aang, Katara y Kya, se estaban bajando de Appa, Aang trae a Kya bien tapada para que nuevamente, no se les vaya a enfermar, cuando entran a la casa de Sokka_

_-¡AANG!,… -le gritan_

_-¡PAPI!,… ¡MIO!—grita Kya al ver que alguien abraza a su padre_

_-¿KOKO?—le gritan_

_Koko sonríe de oreja a oreja—Sí soy ¿YO?_

_Aang sonríe, Katara arque su ceja, Kya se abraza del cuello de su padre_

_-¿pero quién está?,… ¡Niña!,.. ¿Tan mona?_

_-¿mona?—le dice Katara medio molesta cuando Koko se ríe_

_-¿no me digan que es su niña?—les pregunta_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja y le da un beso a Kya a su mejilla—Si es mi bebe, mi pequeño amor—le dice cuando,.._

_-¡Pero mírate!,..¿Katara?, ¿Cómo si todavía tu vientre esta hinchado?,…. —ella se ríe- ¿parece como si no has dado a luz?—ella le dice, Katara molesta cuando Aang la abraza y le da un beso en sus labios_

_-Koko, lo que pasa que vamos ya por el segundo bebe—le dice Aang acariciando su vientre_

_-¿Qué?,.. Ya el segundo,.. Se ve que no pierden el tiempo,.. ¿Verdad?_

_Ellos se sonrojan, Sokka molesta cuando_

_-Pasen,.. La cena ya esta—les dice él, cuando Aang pasa saliva al verlo_

_Ellos saludan a Oyagi y a Oyqui cuando,.._

_-¿Qué hermosa esta su niña?,.. Se parece a ti Aang—le dice Oyqui_

_Aang sonríe que le besa a Kya su mejilla_

_-¿te acuerdas lo que te dije de las niñas?—Oyagi le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja—Si tienes toda la razón_

_-ella es más de él que mía—le dice Katara_

_Todos sonríen cuando terminan de cenar les sirven té las muchachas esta en el salón, Katara trae a Kya en sus brazos que la esta arrullando_

_-¿el la ama?,.. ¿Verdad?—_

_Katara le sonríe—Si Oyqui la ama tanto que no te imaginas que se moriría si le pasara algo y en verdad tenias razón de no ocultarle cuando venia ella en camino_

_-si muchos cambia cuando se enteran que va a ser Padres—le dice cuando_

_-Cariño ya es hora de irnos_

_Katara sonríe—Gran deja que terminemos de arreglar tu habitación para que te vengas con nosotros_

_Kanna le sonríe—Gracias, muchachos_

_-al contrario Gran por desear estar con Katara y sus bisnietas—les dice Aang con una sonrisa_

_-¿bisnietas?—le pregunta Oyqui._

_\- Si según Aang que la bebe que crece en el vientre de Katara será otra niña—le dice Kanna, todos sonríen que se despiden._

_Aang carga a Kya, Katara la tapa para que no le dé el aire frio, Aang ayuda a subir a Katara en Appa, le pasa a la niña y las tapa con su capa cuando estaba por gritarle a Appa_

_-¡Aang!,… ¿espero que me lleves de paseo para conocer Ciudad Republica?—le dice Koko, Aang le da una media sonrisa, Katara arque su ceja_

_-¡Claro!—le dice y sale rumbo hacia la Isla._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Ellos están entrando a su casa, Katara se va directo a la habitación de Kya, le recuesta, le quita su ropita, su pañal, que le pone uno limpio cuando,…_

_-¡Mami!—le habla adormilada_

_-¿Qué paso mi pedacito?—le pregunta cuando,.._

_-¿Papi?—le pregunta Kya _

_-aquí estoy mi bebe -cuando ella le pide sus brazos, Aang la carga cuando Kya voltea a ver a su alrededor_

_-estamos en casa mi amor—le dice Katara ella le da un beso en sus mejillas, Kya sonríe que pone su cabecita en el hombro de Aang cuando_

_-¿sabes?, deja prepararle su leche, porque se quedo dormida_

_Aang asiente, se sienta él en el silloncito Katara no se tarda con la leche_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Pero en el vasito?_

_Katara suspira que le pasa su vasito—Aang se debe de acostumbrar al rato que venga Gran para que quieres, vamos a salir regañados los dos, tu por consentidor y Yo por permitirlo._

_Aang suspira y ve que Kya se está tomando su leche en su vasito cuando ella termina de tomárselo le sonríe el—sigue siendo mi bebe—_

_Katara sonríe—si Aang ella siempre será nuestra bebe_

_Aang sonríe se levanta la empieza a arrullar, Katara sale y se dirige hacia su habitación entra en su habitación adjunta se quita su ropa, cuando observa su vientre ya algo hinchado, que se toca, suspira, cuando siente las manos de Aang por detrás y acaricia su vientre_

_-si te dijo que eres la más hermosa mujer de todos el mundo, mi,.. Diosa del Océano_

_Katara se ríe voltea a verlo-¿tu crees?_

_Aang sonríe que la bese en sus labios, Katara pone sus manos en su pecho, cuando el beso se hace más apasionado, Katara le va quitando su toga con sus manos, le va levantando su camisa para quitarcelo, y quedar su pecho desnudo, ellos sonríen que se besan nuevamente, abriendo sus bocas sintiendo el placer de sus labios, danzando sus lenguas, saboreándose el pacer de un beso, profundo, deseando._

_Aang abraza mas a Katara hacia él, Katara con sus manos le va bajando sus pantalones, el sonríe, que también con sus manos le va bajando su ropa interior lentamente pone sus manos en el trasero de ella, Katara sonríe, al sentir las manos de él, cuando rompen el beso._

_Aang voltea a Katara, ella pone sus manos en la pared, cuando, siente que Aang le va quitando lo que queda de su ropa interior, ella se muerde su labios, siente que Aang le da un beso en su hombro, le mueve se cabello hacia un lado cuando,.._

_-¿lista mi amor?_

_Katara sonríe que siente el cosquilleo en su estomago—Sí,.. Mi maestro—le dice cuando Aang le abre sus piernas siente ella la entrada de Aang._

_Katara arque su columna hacia atrás sus manos en la pared, cuando, otro empuje, más profundo, mas entrando, ella cierra sus manos sintiendo el pacer de la lujuria._

_Aang empuja mas en ella, con una de sus manos en su espalda dándole besos, salteados en la otra en su cadera, cuando, ambas manos están ella cadera de ella, el arque su columna hacia atrás, entrando mas en ella, más profundo cuando empieza a sudar—POR LOS ESPIRITUS KATARA,….. CASI LLEGO—le grita_

_-¡AANG!,… ASI,.. MAS,… ASI—empieza ella animarlo cuando_

_Aang abraza mas a Katara pegada a su pecho, Katara se suelta de la pared ella pone sus manos hacia atrás, agarrando la cintura de Aang cuando poco a poco se separan, él la voltea para verse, Aang nuevamente le besa sus labios que la carga en marcha nupcial, se dirigen hacia su cama, la deja con cuidado, entra ella adentro de sus sabanas, Aang también entra con ella que la abraza, cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang voltea-¿Qué pasa amor?_

_-¿no se te ocurra llevar de paso a Koko?—le pregunta_

_Aang abre sus ojos voltea a verla -¡Amorcito!,.. Como crees que Yo,…._

_Katara sonríe y le da un ligero beso—si ella te insistes que le enseñes la Ciudad, te llevas a tu ¡hija!_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,.. ¿Qué me lleve a mi bebe?_

_Katara voltea a verlo que leda una cara de odio, le sonríe Aang que acepta cuando,.._

_-si no tengo más remedio,… Mi bebe es mas celosa que su madre—él se dice cuando_

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-¿Qué?,.. Nada amorcito, ¿nada?—le dice y le da un ligero beso y ambo se quedan dormidos. _

_Estaban bien dormidos cuando Katara despierta y escucha un llanto, voltea a ver a Aang que sigue dormido, se levanta busca su bata cuando, se asusta corre hacia la habitación de Kya y la encuentra en el piso llorando_

_-¡KYA!—le grita asustada_

_-¡MAMA!,…. ¡MAMA!—le grita llorando _

_Katara la carga se sienta en el silloncito la abraza la empieza a arrullar_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Qué paso?—llega Aang todo asustado_

_Kya llora que le pide sus brazos, la carga él cuando se da cuenta_

_-¿quiso salirse de su cuna y se cayó?—le dice a Aang_

_Aang voltea, ayuda a levantarse ambos se dirigen hacia su cama entran _

_-¡PAPI!,.. ¡MAMI!,..¿Domi?—les pregunta, ellos sonríe que la abrazan_

_-si mi pedacito te vas a dormir solamente esta noche –le dice Katara, Kya voltea a ver a su padre que también asiente, ella sonríe que se acomoda en medio de los dos y se queda dormida._

_-Katara… ¿Tu crees que esta así por el bebe?_

_Katara suspira—No lo sé,… ¿Aang?_

_Aang se acerca, mueve a Kya que la pone en uno de sus hombros, para que en el otro este Katara, el medio de ellas, cuando instintivamente, madre e hija ponen una manos en el pecho de él, Aang sonríe de felicidad al sentirse amado por sus amores,…._

_***aquí va otro capitulo**_

_***espero sus mensajes**_

_***gracias a todos Ustedes.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por comentar a todos Ustedes.-**_

_***Mitzka Avatar**_

_***Nobodyknowso5**_

_***Sarai**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Jessie**_

_***Katara Bochely**_

_***Aquí va,… Por Ustedes **_

_****Espero que sea de su Agrado****_

_Habían pasado unos días,….._

_**Ciudad Republica, Concejo.-**_

_Aang estaba con la recepcionista_

_-¿entonces no han llegado?_

_-Avatar, ¡No!, el Concejal Sokka como la Jefa Toph no han llegado_

_Aang suspira le sonríe cuando,…_

_-¡AANG!,….._

_Escucha que le gritan cuando voltean alguien lo tienen abrazado de su cuello se da cuenta el que hace mueca_

_-¿Koko?, -le pregunta el zafándose de su cuello- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Koko suspira—acuérdate que te pedí que me enseñaras la ciudad_

_Aang suspira voltea a ver a Sokka que el a su vez hace gesto,…- ¿me hubieras avisado?—le pregunta molesto_

_Koko sonríe que lo toma de su brazo él se separa-¿Qué pasa?—se queja_

_-¡Koko! Como te dije me hubieras avisado para ponernos de acuerdo, para empezar los estoy esperando a Sokka y Toph para una junta, para después ir a la Isla por Katara y mi bebe_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Porque tienen que ir ella?—le pregunta_

_-¡Koko!,..—le habla Aang fuerte cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡Toph!,.. Nada, que bueno que llegaste solamente faltas tú para empezar la junta –le dice cuando están por entrar al salón_

_-¿entonces qué?—le grita Koko_

_Aang se regresa voltea a ver a la recepcionista—Señorita le pido por favor mandar a llamar a un carruaje que la,… ¡Señorita!, se regresa a la casa de Sokka—le dice y se regresa con los demás._

_La recepcionista sale para llamar a un carruaje cuando, Koko molesta sale_

_-Señorita ahorita viene su carruaje—le dice a Koko ella suspira y espera su carruaje cuando,…_

_-¡Señorita!,.. ¿Disculpe usted, por casualidad sabe si el Avatar esta en el concejo?—le preguntan a ella una personal alta delgada y vestido elegante, ella le sonríe_

_-Si, Señor el Avatar esta aquí_

_El señor le sonríe coquetamente- ¿me puede usted informar de su esposa?_

_Koko hace mueca—de,… ¿Katara?_

_-Si,.. De la Maestra Katara y de su,… ¿niña?_

_Koko suspira—ella están en la Isla del Avatar_

_-¿entonces no las atacaron?—nuevamente le pregunta_

_-¡No!,.. Ellas están bien,… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?_

_El señor le sonríe—escuche que ellas están en la tribu de la maestra_

_Koko se sorprende—que Yo sepa ellas están aquí_

_El señor le toma su mano y la besa ella sonríe—Mil gracias Señorita—le dice cuando llega el carruaje de ella y se regresa a la casa de Sokka._

_La persona alta da la media vuelta y llegando a la esquina para un carruaje_

_-¿adonde señor?—le pregunta_

_Vamos al otro lado de la ciudad cerca de los muelles—le dice, llega a su destino se baja entra a un hotel cuando llega a una habitación hay dos personas que lo están esperando_

_-¿y bien?_

_-¡muchachos!,.. En efecto las que lastimamos no son la esposa ni la niña del Avatar ellas están bien_

_-¿estas seguro?,.. ¡Li!_

_-Si,…_

_-¿entonces qué hacemos?_

_-como quiera tenemos que ir a la isla del recinto del Avatar de la Nación del Fuego ella nos tiene que pagar lo que nos debe—_

_-¿tu crees que ella nos quiera pagar?—Xinu-Lee_

_-tiene que, y si no quiere ella no querrá que le informemos al Avatar quien realmente desea ver a su esposa como a la niña,… Muertas_

_-Tienes razón, Li ella nos tiene que pagar –le dice y se ponen de acuerdo para ir a la Nación del Fuego._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Katara está en su habitación esta peinando a Kya_

_-¡Mami!,.. ¿Papi?_

_Katara sonríe—al rato viene mi amor—le dice cuando escucha que tocan a su puerta se sorprende—Mi pedacito te quedas aquí no me tardo—le dice Kya le sonríe cuando llega abre su puerta se sorprende_

_-¡Haru!,.. ¿Qué pasa?_

_Haru le sonríe,.. Katara para informarte que el Comandante Fong ya está aquí como los del Loto Blanco_

_-Bien, que Bien deja ir por mi bebe, para darles la bienvenida—le dice Katara entra a su habitación carga a Kya cuando,…_

_-¡Katara!,… ¿no está ya grande para que la cargues?_

_-¡Haru!,.. Ella todavía es una bebe_

_-Katara te lo digo como estas ¿embarazada?_

_Katara le sonríe y acaricia su vientre—Si,.. Pero no me pasa nada—le dice salen al pabellón de meditaciones y al verla le saludan con una reverencia_

_-Comandante Fong, ella es Katara—le dice Haru_

_El Comandante sonríe que le hace una reverencia—Es un honor en conocerla_

_Katara le sonríe—el Honor es mío_

_El comandante le sonríe-¿Qué hermosa esta su niña?_

_Katara sonríe mas que a Kya le da un beso en su mejilla, cuando llega Lily y Aní y se lleva a Kya _

_-en verada es muy hermosa su niña,.. Maestra Katara, el Avatar estará feliz de tener una hermosa bebe y mas porque pronto viene otro bebe en camino—le dice uno del Loto Blanco que pertenece a la Tribu del agua_

_Katara sonríe acaricia su vientre y les sonríe—Gracias, Pero por favor siéntense Aang llegas más tarde—les dice ellos se sientan_

_-¿Quién me puede decir quienes vieron a los que atacaron la Isla?—les pregunta Fong_

_-¡Yo!,.. Les dice Chico_

_-¡Muchachos!,.. ¿Puedes tu reconocerlos?—le pregunta uno del Loto Blanco de la Nación de Fuego_

_-Si,.. Señor—le dice cuando el comandante Fong le pasa unos afiches de ellos cuando,.._

_-Si,… Si son ellos—le dice Chico_

_-¿disculpa?,… ¿Cuando los atacaron les dijeron el porqué?-le pregunta Fong cuando Chico suspira agacha la cabeza _

_-Dilo,.. ¡Hijo!,.. Dilo_

_Chico voltea-¡Padre!—le grita_

_Katara se sorprende -¿Qué está pasando?, -les pregunta porque ella sabe que están ocultando algo_

_-ellos atacaron con la intención de matarte junto con la niña y como no las encontraron lastimaron a mí,.. ¡Hijo!—le dice Yamel cuando _

_-¿Qué?—le grita Katara—cuando,…_

_-¿Qué está pasando?—escucha que alguien les pregunta gritando, todos voltean a ver,.._

_-¿AANG?-le grita_

_Aang llega mira a Katara sorprendida-¿me pueden decir que está pasando?_

_-¡Aang!,.. Les estoy diciendo a los señores porque atacaron la Isla—le dice Yamel Aang se sorprende y volta a ver a Katara_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Es cierto lo que Yamel dice?—le pregunta asustada cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,… ¡papi!—escucha que le gritan, Katara voltea que va por Kya la abraza y se dirige hacia su casa_

_-¡Señores me disculpan!—les dice Aang que va detrás de ella_

_-¡PADRE!,… ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?—_

_\- Señor no era el momento que ella se enterara—le reclama Haru_

_-¿Qué?,… Ella debe de saber que por culpa de ella entraron a la Isla con la intenciones de matarlas pero No,.. A los que lastimaron fueron a ti,..¡Hijo!,.. Como a tu esposa ¡Shani!,.. Y a tu Niña—le dice Yamel enojado_

_Mientras todos regañaba a Yamel por su comportamiento, Katara llega a su casa entra a la habitación de Kya y se encierra, llega Aang detrás de ella-_

_-¡Katara!,.. Por favor ábreme_

_Aang escucha que le quita el cerrojo cuando entra tiene abrazada a Kya que las abrazas_

_-¡Aang!,.. Porque no me lo dijiste realmente que paso—le reclama ella_

_Aang suspira cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. Me voy de la Isla_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,.. ¡No!,… ¡KATARA!,.. ¡No!, no nos podemos separar—le dice con lagrimas en sus ojos y la abraza mas—Por favor Katara no me dejes Yo no puedo vivir sin ustedes—le dice llorando_

_-¡Aang!,.. No vez que nadie nos quiere,.. Dejen que se enteren que Kya en una maestra-agua y será peor –le dice cuando acaricia su vientre—no sé si el bebe que crece en mi vientre será un maestro-aire, pero no quiero arriesgar la vida de mis,.. Hijos,..—le dice cuando se queja de un dolor en su vientre._

_-¡KATARA!—le grita cuando le quita a Kya la pone en su cunita—Por favor amor siéntate, respira, profundo,… Deja ir por Appa_

_-Aang,.. Espera,…-le dice respirando profundo—Ya se me está pasando—le dice cuando Aang se sienta pone sus rodillas en el piso y llorando, saca a Kya de su cunita que la abraza, -Por favor amor,… Tranquilízate no pienso dejarlas, ¡Nunca!, que no vez que es mi,.. ¡PESADILLA!—le dice llorando, Katara le recorren sus lagrimas que lo abraza,…- Por favor Amor somos una familia y nade nos debe de separar—le dice cuando_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Papi!,… ¿Amo?_

_Ellos voltean a ver a Kya que le besan sus mejillas_

_-si mi pedacito te amamos—le dice Katara_

_Aang le besa su mejilla—Nunca lo dudes mi pequeño amor,.. Vez Katara nuestra hija también siente lo que estamos viviendo –le pone una mano en su vientre—y nuestro nuevo bebe, también, por favor,… Amor,… Como te dije somos una familia y nadie, absolutamente nadie nos debe de separar, y muchos menos de cuestionarios y nuestros hijos son maestros-aires o no—le dice cuando,…_

_-¡Mami!,… ¿hame?—le pregunta Kya_

_Katara sonríe—Si mi pedacito ahorita te doy de comer—le dice, Aang la ayuda a levantarse llegan a su comedor sienta a Kya en la sillita cuando ve que va a salir,..¡Aang!,.. Por favor quédate a comer con nosotras_

_Aang sonríe—Si mi amor vamos a comer, para ir con el médico,.. ¿Acuérdate que ambas tienen citas?—les recuerda, Katara sonríe que asiente, comen cuando terminan_

_-deja llévame a Kya para cambiarla—le dice_

_Aang sonríe que la besa y le da un beso a Kya en su cabeza—Bien deja sacar a Appa para irnos—le dice sale no antes llega a la casa de Yamel, toca_

_-¡Aang!,… ¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Qué pasa?,… ¿Qué te pasa a ti?,.. Quedamos que Katara nunca se enteraría que los que entrar a la Isla venía con esa intención_

_-¡Aang!,.. Por favor pido que perdones a mi Padre—le dice Chico_

_Aang suspira—Solamente por ti y las Gemelas no le digo que se vaya de la Isla –le dice y sale cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Todo bien?_

_-Haru,.. Si,… Dile al Comandante que me perdone como los del Loto Blanco, tengo que salir pero en la noche,… ¿hablaremos?—le pregunta_

_-Si Aang se hará como tu digas—le dice sale saca a Appa cuando ve que viene Katara con Kya ella sonríe se suben _

_-¡A,…APPA!,..¡YI!,..¡YI!—le grita Kya, el bufa que sale volando—_

_**Ciudad Republica, Hospital General.-**_

_Aang trae en sus brazos a Kya y con su otro brazo abraza a Katara entran al consultorio del Doctor Lon_

_-bien,.. Bien,.. ¿Cómo han estado?_

_Katara suspira acaricia su vientre—Bien Doctor_

_El Doctor Lon le sonríe—bien, primero vamos a checar a la pequeña—dice cuando Aang se la pasa el la pesa y la mide que sonríe- ¿Cuánto ha crecido?—les dice Aang como Katara le sonríe cuando- ¿estuvo enferma?,.. Verdad—les pregunta_

_Aang suspira—Si,.. Mi bebe estuvo enferma y fue mi culpa,.. ¿Cómo lo supo?_

_-porque aquí tengo cuando peso y medio el mes pasado y gano unos centímetros de mas, pero bajo de peso y cuando un bebe se enferma de seguro se estira y baja de peso, pero ella está bien al rato recuperara lo que perdió—les dice ellos sonríe_

_-bien ahora sigue usted maestra, Katara por favor pase porque la voy a checar—le dice el Doctor, Katara la pasan a la salita de al lado cuando destapa su vientre entran Aang con Kya, el doctor la empieza a checar cuando,.. ¿Trae su presión alta?,.. ¿A tenido algún disgusto o impresión?—voltea a ver a Aang que se sorprende_

_-Si,..—le dice él cuando el Doctor suspira_

_-ya se puede vestir—le dice sale de la salita, también Aang _

_-¿pasa algo malo?—le pregunta Aang, cuando llega Katara_

_-¡Maestra Katara!,.. Acuérdese que tiene que estar tranquila—le dice suspira- ¿sabes voy a mandarle una persona para que la cheque por dos semanas de su presión?,… Para controlarla_

_-¿Qué?,.. No es necesario—le dice Katara_

_-¡cariño!,…-Aang comenta_

_Katara suspira—bien si no tengo más remedio_

_-maestra Katara acuérdese que cuando estaba embarazada de su niña estuvo casi todo el embarazo en reposo,.. ¿Desea que con este bebe que le pase igual?—le pregunta, Aang como Katara se sorprende, Aang la abraza_

_-déjemelo a mí,… Ahora voy a estar más pendiente de ella—le dice Aang_

_El doctor Lon le sonríe—Bien si es así como quiera mañana en la mañana llega la persona para que le cheque su presión y trata de descansar y también caminar—le dice_

_-¿caminar?—le pegunta Aang_

_-Si,.. Necesita caminar el bebe viene algo grande y es para que a la hora que llegue la hora que nazca no haiga algún problema_

_Aang se sorprende mas, Katara acaricia su vientre que suspira_

_-bien los espero el próximo mes para ambas y ya falta casi 5-meses para que nazca el bebe, si todo sale bien y si no hay contratiempo será después del cumpleaños de la pequeña_

_Aang abre sus ojos sonríe de oreja a oreja-¿para cuándo exactamente?_

_El Doctor Lon le sonríe—como les dije entre 2 a 3-semanas después que la pequeña cumpla años, lo bueno que cuando estén grandes los pueden festejar sus cumpleaños juntos—les dice, Katara sonríe, Aang también que sale y regresan a la isla._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Ya habían llegado, Aang junto con Katara y Kya estaba ya adentro de su casa cuando,…_

_-¡Cariño!,.. Para decirte que hoy no voy a cenar con ustedes_

_Katara se sorprende-¿Por qué?,.. ¡Aang!_

_Aang la abraza el da un ligero beso cuando suspira.-¡Cariño!,… Acuérdate que están los del Loto Blanco y quede que hoy en la noche hablaremos lo que está pasando—le dice_

_-bien espero que no te tardes mucho para que duermas a Kya_

_Aang le sonríe—claro que estaré para dormir a mi bebe,.. Katara—le dice entra a su habitación se dirige hacia su baño, se da un baño, se cambia y sale, al pabellón de meditación._

_Katara suspira porque Aang dejo su ropa tirada en el piso cuando lo recoge ve algo en el cuello de su camisa,…_

_-¿Qué es?—pregunta cuando abre sus ojos.- ¿es?,… ¿Brillo Labial?- ¿Qué?—nuevamente grita,.. ¡Aang!,.. Que me entere que me estas engañando,… Te,.. ¡Juro!,.. Que me voy y a tus Hijos nunca los veras—dice ella que sale para ir con Kya cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,.. ¿Papi?_

_-Tu padre no está—le dice molesta cuando Kya llora por la actitud de ella, que suspira carga a Kya—Perdóname mi pedacito,… No fue mi intención de gritarte—le dice-¿desea mi pedacito su leche?—le pregunta, Kya le sonríe que le indica que si, Katara sonríe que se va a su cocina a preparar su leche._

_Mientras en el pabellón de meditación,…._

_Aang junto con los acólitos, Haru, como le Comandante Fong, como los del Loto Blanco están hablando de la situación,…_

_-Bien,.. Bien,… ¿Qué desean hacer?—les pregunta Aang_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Yo se que Usted como el Concejal Sokka y el Señor del Fuego Zuko tiene enemigos,… Pero esto es para su Esposa,.. La maestra Katara, que pensamos que desean lastimarlas por vénganse de usted—le dice Fong_

_-Si,… Yo también pienso lo mismo—le responde el_

_-¿sospecha de alguien?—le pregunta uno del Loto Blanco de la Tribu Agua_

_Aang agacha la cabeza, voltea a verlos—en realidad,…. —cuando Haru lo interrumpe- ¿No has pensado de la persona que primero ataco a Katara?—le pregunta_

_-¿Qué persona?—le preguntan los del Loto Blanco_

_Aang volta a verlos,.. . —dices esta,.. ¿Onji?_

_-¿Onji?,… la hija del General Lee—le pregunta una de la Nación del Fuego que pertenece a la Orden del Loto Blanco_

_-Si,… ¡Ella!—le confirma Aang._

_-¡Avatar!,.. Nosotros de la orden del Loto Blanco,.. Sospechamos de ella,.. Porque el General Iroh nos ha informado todo—le dice ellos_

_-¿entonces Ustedes creen que ella?,…-Aang les pregunta_

_Los del Loto Blanco asienten cuando,_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Si me permite los del Loto Blanco como Yo nos quedaremos aquí para saber si realmente las personas que atacaron la Isla todavía Handan por aquí en Ciudad Republica,.. Yo quede con entrevistarme con la Jefa Toph para unirnos en esta investigación, junto con el Comandante Haru –le dice Fong_

_Aang asiente, que terminan de cenar, Fong como los del Loto Blanco se despiden a descansar junto con Haru cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. Ya supe que hablaste con Yamel y estoy de acuerdo contigo,..—le dice Sham_

_-Aang,.. Por mi no te detengas Yo siempre te apoyare en todo, si Yamel debe irse que se vaya—le dice Shani_

_Aang les sonríe—Gracias,.. Muchachos por su apoyo en verdad esto me hace sentir más tranquilo, Yo sé cuento con ustedes y les voy a confesar un secreto,… Mi bebe es una maestra-Agua._

_Shani como Sham le sonríe de alegría_

_-¡Aang!,.. Esto es maravilloso,..—le dice Shani_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Entonces es una niña prodigio?—le pregunta Sham_

_Aang sonríe que se rasca la cabeza y feliz,.. –Creo que sí,… Sé que Katara cuando tenía 5-años sus padres descubrieron que es una maestra-agua,.. Y en nuestra cultura la edad máxima para saber si es maestro-aire o no es a los 7-años, pero mí bebe hace poco que lo descubrí_

_-¿Cómo fue que lo descubriste?—le pregunta Shani_

_-fue cuando la estaba bañando,.. De repente hizo una ola que me mojo,..Todo—les dice con una sonrisa,.. Bueno ya es hora de descansar—les dice y todos se dirigen hacia sus casas cuando Aang llega se va directo a la habitación de Kya cuando,… ¡Katara!,.. ¿Estas con Kya?—le grita_

_-¡Si!—le grita ella_

_-Amorcito ábreme, porque esta la puerta con la cerradura cerrada—le grita cuando escucha que Katara le quito el cerrojo cuando esta por entrar_

_-¿DIME QUE ES ESTO?—Le grita_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué dices?,.. ¡Amorcito!_

_-NADA DE AMORCITO,… ¿DIME?,.. ¡AVATAR!,.. ¿CON QUINE ME ESTAN ENGAÑANDO?—nuevamente Katara le grita cuando le avienta la camisa ella cierra la puerta, Aang recoge su camisa y se da cuenta que tiene brillo labial, se sorprende que abre sus ojos_

_-¡Amorcito!,.. Ábreme _

_-¡NO!—le grita_

_-¡Katara!,.. Por favor –_

_-¿CON QUIEN ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO?,.. SI NO ME DICES AHORITA MISMO ME VOY CON MIS HIJOS,…_

_-¿Qué?—grita Aang,…-¡Katara!,.. No te estoy engañando con nadie tu sabes muy bien que tu y mis hijos,.. Son mi Mundo—le grita, cuando Katara le abre la puerta, Aang sonríe_

_-Un momento, no entraras,…_

_Aang suspira—Amorcito,.. _

_-¿y bien?—le pegunta cruzada de brazas- ¿estoy esperando?,… ¡Avatar!_

_Aang sonríe—Ya lo sé mi amor,.._

_Katara se enoja mas que le cierra nuevamente su puerta Aang suspira-¡Katara!,.. No te pongas así,…-le dice que se sienta en el piso—Katara,.. Amor,.. Lo que pasa que hoy en la mañana fue Koko—le dice pasa saliva—y como me abrazo creo que ella me dejo esa marca en la camisa—le dice cuando Katara abre la puerta_

_-¿estas seguro que fue ella?_

_Aang se levanta que sonríe—si,.. Amor,.. En verdad si fue ella—le dice cuando Katara le hace mueca_

_-¿a que fue?_

_Aang se acerca más—quería que la llevara a que conozca la Ciudad, pero le dije que estaba por entrar en una junta,.. Y que no podría—le dice cuando le da un beso rápido en sus labios él le sonríe_

_-¿me estás diciendo la verdad?_

_Aang sonríe—si amor –la abraza y le da otro beso en sus labios—mira mañana vamos por Gran y le preguntas a Sokka y el te dirá que te digo la verdad—le dice cuando Katara suspira_

_-¿me perdonas?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang pone seriedad cuando le roba otro beso y entre beso y beso. —Mi Diosa tendrás que hacer mucho,.. Pero mucho merito—le dice serio_

_Katara pone sus manos en su pecho que voltea a verlo que se la acerca a su oído-¿deseas hacer el amor?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe que la carga en marcha nupcial cuando,.._

_-¡MAMI!,… ¡PAPI!-les grita Kya, ellos voltean a verse que sonríe Aang entra a su habitación sienta a Katara en el silloncito saca a Kya de su cunita_

_-¿Qué desea mi bebe?—le pregunta a Kya_

_-¿leche?—ella le pregunta Aang sonríe que sale con ella a la cocina le hace su leche se lo pone en el vasito que se dirige hacia su habitación cuando ve que Katara ya está en su comisión el sonríe se sienta con Kya y ella está tomando su leche cuando ella termina_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Domi?—le pregunta_

_Llega Katara que los abraza—si mi amor,.. ¡Dormir!,.. Pero tú en tu cunita—le dice cuando Kya les hace puchero queriendo llorar_

_Aang la pone su carita en su hombro se levanta que empieza a arrullarla—Ya mi amor,.. No llores—le dice cuando empieza a cantarle,_

Un hombre y una mujer se amaban, sus pueblos están en guerra,…

La montaña tenía que cruzar,…. Y Para poder junto estar,…

¡Túnel!,.. ¡Secreto!,… ¡Túnel Secreto!,… La montaña tiene un tune muy,… ¡Secreto!...

_Cuando termina de cantar la canción Kya se quedo dormida Aang se dirige hacia la habitación de Kya la deja en su cunita, la tapa y sale que cierra la puerta de la habitación de ella cuando llega a la suya se va quitando su ropa_

_-¿ya se durmió?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang sonríe que entra en su cama se pone a un lado de ella que la besa y al separaren ambos sonríen- Si...—le dice Aang cuando,…_

_-¡PAPI!,…._

_Ambos abren sus ojos que sonríe- ¿te habla?_

_Aang sonríe que busca sus pantalones se los ponen cuando entra a la habitación de Kya ella esta parada y al verlo empieza a gritar más_

_-¡PAPI!,..¡PAPI!,..¡PAPI!...—le grita y ella le extiende sus brazos cuando la carga -¡Papi!-le grita pidiendo su peluche, su muñeca y su toga y al llegar a su habitación_

_Katara se ríe- ¿te convenció verdad?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe que deja a Kya a un lado de ella—si—le dice cuando_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡AMO!,… ¡Mami!,.. ¡AMO!—ella les dice_

_-nosotros también te amamos—le dice Aang y Katara al mismo tiempo, Kya se acomoda en medio de los dos cuando,.._

_-deja que se duerma y te la llevas a su cunita—le dice Katara, Aang voltea a verla_

_-Pero,.. Katara si nuevamente mi bebe despierta llorando_

_Katara sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios—bueno,..Avatar—le da otro beso—Olvídate de hacer el,.. ¡Amor!—le dice dándole otro beso, Aang sonríe que volta a ver a Kya_

_-ya esta,..¿Dormida?—le pregunta, Katara siente se levanta carga a Kya que se la lleva a su cunita cuando la leja_

_-¡Papi!,…-le habla en sueño, Aang sonríe que le acaricia su cabello su mejilla se le acerca a su oído_

_-¡te amo!,.. Mi pequeño amor,…-le dice cuando Kya se voltea Aang le pasa su toga y ella la agarra cuando el peluche, el sonríe, que la tapa sale despacio sin hacer ruido, cierra la puerta, llega a la suya con Katara_

_-¿despertó?_

_Aang entra a la cama que la abraza- ¿sabes?,.. Nuevamente me hablo en sueños_

_Katara voltea a verlo que le pone una mano en su mejilla-¡Aang!,.. Cuando,…-le dice suspirando—cuando en tu pesadilla cuanto pasó para que descubiertas a Kya_

_Aang se sorprende que la abrace- ¡Katara!,.. Cuando encontré a mi bebe,.. Ella ya no era una bebe, ni una, niña,… Sino casi una mujer—le dice con lágrimas en sus ojos-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-solamente se me vino en mi mente que creo que a lo mejor,… los que la tenían –le dice con lagrimas—No la quería o la maltrataban_

_Aang se sorprende voltea a verla y con los ojos llorosos—a lo mejor,… Amor, por eso ella no desea separarse de nosotros y Nosotros no debemos separarnos—le dice, Katara asiente cuando ella le pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello._

_Aang sonríe que la tare hacia el que se besan, el beso se hace apasionado el la empieza a caricia su espalda, masajeando, Katara empieza a acariciar su cabeza calva, al romper el beso ambos empiezan a besar sus mejillas que hace girar a Katara hacia la cama ella su espalda en la cama, Aang arriba de ella cuando,…_

_-¿Qué?,… ¿pasa Katara?—le pregunta sorprendido al pedir que se separe de ella, Katara sonríe que toma su mano y la pone en su vientre, el abre sus ojos pone sus cabeza en su vientre-¡BEBE!,… ¿Soy Papi?—le pregunta cuando siente que el bebe le respondió con una patada, voltea a ver a Katara cuando,..¿Te duele?_

_Katara se ríe…-No,.. No te voy a negar que se mueva más que Kya, pero no me duele_

_Aang se ríe- ¿espero que no nos salga tragón como Sokka?—le pregunta_

_Katara se ríe—Yo también espero eso,.. Cariño—le dice cuando Aang se sienta en su cama-¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza—Amor,.. El bebe empieza a moverse y no quiero que la pequeña Katara se asuste—le dice sonrojado_

_Katara se carcajea, se pone arriba del, abre sus piernas que se sienta, se quita su comisión, Aang se pone rojo al verla que esta desnuda, ella lo besa empezando por su flecha, bajando por sus ojos, sus mejillas, hasta llegar a su labios cuando se separa va bajando por su cuello, ella también se va bajando cuando ella se empieza a mover, Aang sonríe feliz, relajado cuando el vientre de Katara está en su estomago y el siente nuevamente que el bebe se mueve_

_-¡KA,…KATARA!,.. La pequeña Katara nuevamente se mueve_

_Katara sonríe cuando le da besos por su pecho—Ya lo sé,…-le dice cuando ella va bajando mas,… mas,.._

_-¡KATARA!... –nuevamente volví a sentir a nuestro ¡bebe!_

_Katara frustrada, se levanta, se pone su camisón, su bata, recoge su almohada un cobertor,.._

_-¡Katara!,..¿A dónde vas?—le grita_

_-ya veo que no quieres,… ¡Tocarme!,.. Que mejor me voy con mí,..¡Hija!,..- le dice, sale, azota la puerta, Aang suspira, se levanta se pone sus pantalones que va a la habitación de Kya cuando desea abrir, la puerta tiene el cerrojo cerrado, se deja caer de frustración cuando,.._

_-no se te ocurre gritar porque despertaras a Kya—lo amenaza, Aang suspira que se regresa a su cama cuando entra_

_-No sé si está igual o peor cuando Kya venia en camino—él se dice y se dispone a dormir._

_Amanece:_

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo.-**_

_Aang está en su oficina checando unos papeles cuando,…_

_-¡por todos los espíritus!,.. Porque me siento tan mal,.. No era la primera vez que hacíamos el amor—se sonroja—cuando venia mi bebe, lo hacíamos y me fascinaba sentir su vientre como Kya se movía, estaba fascinado encantado me sentía feliz al tocarla con su panza—suspira—Pero ahora con el nuevo bebe, me da miedo de lastimarla,.. Y eso que con Kya ella estaba en reposo casi todo el tiempo, pero con el nuevo bebe no—se dice frustrado- ¿Qué hare para contentarla?—se pregunta él cuando tocan a su puerta al ver quien entra,.._

_-¡Toph!,..¿Que pasa?_

_Toph se sienta - ¿todo bien?_

_Aang hace gestos,.. Si,.. Todo bien,.. _

_-¿a qué horas te dijo Haru que venía?_

_Aang sonríe- ¿con Haru?_

_Toph modera su postura—Cálmate, Bola de Aire,.. –le dice cuando_

_-¡Oye!,.. Aang,.. ¿Creo que allá afuera esta Haru?—le dice Sokka, Aang sonríe que todos salen y lo ven con la recepcionista al verse_

_-¡Avatar!,.._

_-Sokka, Toph el es el Comandante Fong_

_-Comandante Fong ellos son la Jefa de Policía Toph y mi Cuñado el Concejal Sokka_

_El Comandante Fong los saluda con una reverencia cuando_

_-por favor vamos a la sala del concejo para hablar con tranquilidad—les dice Sokka cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.. Ten esto, me lo dio Katara,..—le dice Haru que le entrega una carta, va detrás de los demás._

_Aang se detiene que abre la carta y empieza a leer:_

Aang para informarte que mi hija y Yo nos vamos a la casa de Sokka,.. Si lo deseas te esperamos,.. Y si no,.. Mi hija y Yo nos quedamos.

Katara.

_Aang abre sus ojos.-¿Qué?,.. Como que se fueron las dos,.. Y ¿solas?—se pregunta se dirige hacia el salón porque lo están esperando cuando_

_-¿todo bien?—le pregunta Haru_

_-¡Sí!,..¡Todo Bien!—le contesta enojado_

_El comandante Fong como Haru les estaban pasando los afiches a Sokka de los fugitivos que entraron a la Isla, Toph tomo varias para enseñárselos a sus compañeros de trabajo para que sepan con quien se están tratando, Aang toma unos y se los lleva a su toga cuando se despiden el Comandante Fong como Haru se van con Toph a la estación de policía, Sokka está a punto para irse para su casa cuando,.._

_-¿ya te vas?_

_Sokka se sorprende—Si,..Porque_

_Aang suspira—me voy contigo tu hermana esta en tu casa_

_Sokka se sorprende.-¿Qué?,.. ¿Se enojaron?_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,.. No,.. Ya sabes que esta insoportable, y por todo se enoja_

_Sokka se ríe, Aang le da cara de odio, que Sokka suspira_

_-¡te entiendo!,.. ¿Sabes?,.. Suki está que por todo me grita,.._

_Aang se carcajea y a su vez hace mueca—Si,.. Katara está igual _

_Sokka lo abraza—pero queríamos hijos,… ¿verdad?_

_Aang sonríe—Si,.. Y en verdad Yo no los cambaría_

_Sokka sonríe—bien habla a Appa para irnos porque tengo un hambre,.._

_**Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Aang junto con Sokka se estaba bajando de Appa cuando_

_-¿Qué bueno que llegaste?_

_Aang suspira y hace mueca-¡Koko!,.. ¿Que pasa?_

_Sokka solamente lo mira y los tres entran a su casa cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!,… ¡Papi!,..—Kya le grita Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja que la carga cuando- ¡PAPI!,.. ¡MIO!—grita viendo a Koko_

_Koko volta a verla que le hace gestos, Sokka se carcajea_

_-¡Aang!,.. En verdad tu,..¡Niña!,.. Es más celosa que tu,..¡Mujer!,.. ¿No vez que me reclamo que porque te deje la marca de mi brillo labial en tu camisa?_

_Sokka se carcajea mas cuando Aang voltea a verlo que mejor se calla_

_-¡mi bebe!,..¿En donde esta Mami?—le pregunta cuando_

_-¡Muchachos!,.. Qué bueno que llegaron—les pregunta Oyagi cuando se acerca a Aang-¿Qué bueno que llegaste?—le pregunta cuando Aang abre sus ojos pasa saliva y ven que viene las muchachas_

_-¡Katara!,.. Cariño ya llegue_

_Katara lo ignora le quita a Kya cuando—Vamos mi pedacito,.. Vamos a comer_

_Sokka se le acerca— ¿No me digas que esta así por lo de Koko?—le pregunta Aang voltea a verlo que suspira de frustración le pone una mano en su hombro-¡Hermano!,.. Lo siento, considerarte,.. Hombre,… ¡Muerto! —le dice y se dirigen hacia el comedor_

_Aang ve a Katara que le está dando de comer a Kya, ella feliz que voltea a ver a su Padre cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,..¿Appa?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe—mi bebe el está afuera y al rato damos un paseo antes de llegar a la casa—le dice cuando_

_-¿Qué?,.. Y a mi ¿Cuándo me vas a llevar?—le pregunta Koko_

_-¿Qué?—grita Katara, Aang voltea a verla que pasa saliva-¡Aang!,.. Por mi no te detengas en llevar a,… ¡Koko!—le dice cuando se le acerca a su oído—Y olvídate que esta noche duermes en mi cama—le dice, Aang pasa saliva _

_-¡Koko!,.. ¿Qué te parece si todos nos damos un paseo?—Aang le pregunta, Koko se cruza de brazos y frustrada_

_-¡Aang!,.. También deseo que me lleves de ¡Noche!,.. Para conocer bien la Ciudad—le dice Koko con una sonrisa, cuando Katara se levanta saca a Kya de la sillita_

_-¡Suki!,.. Voy a la habitación a cambiar a mi niña—le dice que sale cuando Kanna se para y va detrás de ella igual de Oyuqui y al entrar a la habitación_

_-¡Hija!,.. ¿Por qué te pones así?—le dice Kanna_

_Katara suspira cuando le pone pañal limpio a Kya, le pone su pantaloncito y la baja de la cama cuando ella se sienta -¿Qué?,.. Tú no sales—le grita a la niña_

_-¡Katara!—le grita Kanna—por favor no te desquites con la niña, la agarra de su mano,.. Vamos mi niña, dejemos a tu madre,… ¡Sola!—le dice Kanna y se lleva a Kya cuando_

_-¡Katara!,.. Que te he dicho que no le hagas caso a,.. ¡Koko!,.. Ella siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención—que se sienta Oyuqui a su lado y le quita sus lagrimas cuando tocan a la puerta se abre- ¡Aang!,.. Pasa—le dice ella, el entra y ella sale y se quedan solo, los dos._

_-Mi,.. ¡¿Hija?!—_

_Aang suspira—ella está con Gran,.. Katara—le dice y la toma de su manos- ¡Katara!,.. Te amo_

_Katara llora, Aang la abraza_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¡Perdóname!,..—le dice llorando—Aang la abraza le da un beso en su cabello_

_-Ya mi amor,.. Tranquila estamos bien—le acaricia su vientre - Katara se tranquiliza-¿dime?,.. Vino la persona a checarte la presión_

_-Si,.. Ella vino_

_Aang sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios ella sonríe-¿Qué te dijo?_

_Katara sonríe—que estoy bien, pero como quiera mañana viene—le dice _

_Aang la toma de su barbilla y le da otro beso en sus labios-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos para la casa?,.. Acuérdate que es fin de semana y estaré todo el día con ustedes_

_Katara acaricia su vientre.- ¿a pesar de Todo?_

_Aang se ríe—Amor,… Te amo,.. Y,… Si a pesar de todo,… -le dice cuando la besa, Katara responde a su beso cuando se separan,… - Hoy deseo estar en nuestra cama, -le da un beso ligero—desnudos los dos—nuevamente le dice, Katara se sonroja_

_-¿con que desnudos?,.. ¿Y en la cama?_

_Aang sonríe que la vuelve a besar—Si,.. Damos una vuelta algo larga en Appa para que nuestra bebe se duerma, para poder estar a gusto en la cama—le dice cuando, Katara se levanta_

_-¿Qué esperamos?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza, salen ambos cuando,.._

_-¡Gran!,.. Mañana vengo por usted para irnos a la Isla—le dice Aang_

_Kanna sonríe—Gracias,.. Hijo, pero como ya falta poco para que nazca mi nuevo bisnieto deseo quedarme para ayudar, creo que una semana más y ya hay bebe aquí en la casa—les dice ella _

_Aang como Katara sonríe que El carga a Kya ella lo abraza Aang sonríe_

_-nos vamos mi bebe_

_Kya sonríe,..-¡papi!,..¡Appa!,.. ¿Yi,..Yi?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla y asiente, se despiden todos cuando,_

_-¡Aang!,…-le grita Koko_

_-¡PAPI!,..¡MIO!—le grita Kya _

_-lo siento Koko,.. Pero tienes toda la razón mi bebe es muy celosa—le grita cuando sale rumbo hacia su casa_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang estaba ayudando a bajar a Katara de Appa después de varias vueltas en Appa y en efecto Kya llego bien dormida, entran a su casa, deja a Kya en su cunita cuando,.._

_Aang besa a Katara, ella responde que se dirigen hacia su cama, cuando Katara siente que le topan sus rodillas, se sienta, ambos sin romper el beso, se van quitando sus ropas, rompen el beso, Aang empieza besando a Katara por sus mejillas, su cuello, mueve su cabello hacia un lado para besar su hombro va bajando por su espalda cuando Katara se sienta arriba de sus rodillas cuando Aang la abraza por detrás sus manos están en sus pechos, el dándole besos por su espalda bajando mas cuando él con sus manos le quita su ropa interior cuando ella pone sus manos en el respaldo de su cama, siente ella que Aang le empieza acariciar sus pierna llegando a su intimidad, cuando Aang se pone arriba de ella el pone una mano arriba a la de ella cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,…-le habla al sentir dentro de ella._

_Aang pone su otra mano arriba de su otra mano de ella, cuando empieza a empujar hacia ella, moviéndose besando su oído, que ambos se ríen_

_-¿me haces cosquillas?—le pregunta Katara al reírse porque le da besos en su oído cuando empieza a moverse más,…._

_-¡Katara!,…. —le habla susurrando su nombre cuando, el agarra sus manos, hace que se sienta arriba de, el, unidos, Katara pone sus manos en la pierna de él cuando Aang le toma de su cintura y la empieza a mover hacia atrás dándole besos en su cuello, por sus hombros cuando ambos arque su columna hacia atrás y ambos gritan porque han llegado al clímax de su pasión._

_Siguen unidos, ambos sonríen Aang acaricia su vientre y siente que su bebe se mueve_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..¡Aang!_

_Aang le da un beso ligero en su hombro—Katara en verdad mi bebe parece que será más inquieta que mi bebe_

_Katara se ríe que pone ella también sus manos en su vientre—Si,…_

_Aang sale de Katara la ayuda a entrar en la cama ambos se abrazan que pone ella pone su cabeza en su hombro, Aang nuevamente empieza a acariciar su vientre cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,..¿Todavía deseas una,… Niña?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe—Claro,.. Amor,.. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Katara se muerde su labio -¡Aang!,.. _

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?—le pregunta preocupado_

_Katara sonríe,..-Nada,.. ¿Sabes?,.. Que el Comandante Fong me pregunto quién es la que vino a tomarme la presión_

_-Cariño,.. Es de esperarse, cualquiera que sea extraño a la Isla se les preguntara a que vienen y que desean_

_-Pero,.. ¡Aang!,.. Shani y Sham que va hacer_

_-cariño todo sigue igual, solamente habrá más seguridad—le dice Aang, Katara asiente-¿Qué te parece dormir una siesta?—le pregunta, Katara sonríe que asiente._

_-¡Si!,.. Lo bueno que estarás aquí y cuidaras a Kya—_

_Aang sonríe—Amor,.. Quien más Yo para cuidar a mi bebe—le dice y se abrazan mas._

_Mientras ellos descansan_

_**Ciudad Republica Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Koko que estaba que nada la calentaba por el rechazo de Aang_

_-te dijimos que no te chiflaras—le dice Oyuqui molesta._

_Koko suspira enojada—Yo pensé que,…_

_-¡Koko!,.. Acuérdate que el siempre ha estado enamorado de Katara y más ahora con dos bebe—le dice Suki _

_Koko sale que se va y se sienta en la mesa, cuando ve que Sokka está con Oyagi viendo algo._

_-¿Qué están viendo?—les pregunta ella_

_-¡Koko!,.. Son unos afiches de unos maleantes, ellos son los que entraron a la Isla a atacar—le dice Sokka cuando_

_Koko al ver a uno de ellos.- ¡Yo!,.. A este lo he visto—les dice_

_Sokka como Oyagi se sorprende_

_-¿en dónde?—le pregunta Sokka_

_-el otro día que fui contigo para que Aang me enseñara la Ciudad_

_-¿Qué?—ambos gritan_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?—Sokka nuevamente le pregunta_

_-el me pregunto por, Aang,.. Como por Katara y la Niña_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Y qué le dijiste?—le pregunta Sokka alarmado_

_-me pregunto si ellas están aquí,…. —ella le dice como si nada, tranquila_

_-¿Qué le dijiste?—le grita Sokka desesperado_

_-¡Sokka!,.. No me grites—_

_-¡KOKO!—Ambos le gritan_

_Ella se sienta y avienta la ficha—que,.. ¡Si!,.. Que ellas están aquí,..—le dice_

_-¿Qué?—Grita Sokka _

_***aquí va otro capitulo**_

_***dejen sus mensajes**_

_***espero que allá sido de su agrado.**_

_***GRACIAS,…**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_**Ciudad Republica casa de Sokka.-**_

_Sokka está con Oyagi impresionado a la revelación de Koko_

_-¿haber como que le dijiste que mi hermana y mi sobrina están aquí?—le grita_

_Koko se molesta-¡Sokka!,.. No me grites,.. Como Yo iba a saber lo que realmente paso en la Isla de Aang—le reclama ella—Aporte estoy enojada con ustedes_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Porque?—nuevamente Sokka le grita_

_Koko suspira—Yo pensé que al venir tendría tiempo de conocer la Ciudad, la Isla de Aang,.. Pero Nada, Tú no estás casi todo el día,.. Y el Gran,.. Avatar si no está en una junta, está con su –hace gesto—adorada esposa y su Niña llorona_

_-¡KOKO!—le grita Oyagi_

_Oyagi suspira—Sabias a que venias y te dijimos que te ibas a aburrir no me vengas que en realidad querías andar de chiflada y de coqueta con Aang—le reclama_

_Koko cruza sus brazos y se voltea—No sé que le vio Aang a Katara,.. Si es tan Amargada—_

_-¡Koko!... Ten más cuidado estás hablando de mi hermana-le reclama Sokka, Koko se enoja que se va y se entra a su habitación_

_Sokka como Oyagi suspira-¿Qué piensas hacer?—le pregunta Oyagi Sokka suspira_

_-ya es tarde mañana, disque descansamos, iré a la isla para avisarle a Aang lo que Koko vio,..-suspira—si no hay más, creo que sería conveniente que se vengan a vivir aquí a mi casa-le dice Oyagi asiente y esperan hasta mañana._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang, Katara y Kya están desayunando, Aang dándole a Kya pedacitos de fruta cuando tocan a su puerta, Aang se levanta_

_-Comandante Fong_

_-buenos días,.. Domas vengo a decirles que aquí está la señorita Yada –le dice_

_-Pasen por favor -les dice Aang_

_-¿desean desayunar?—les pregunta Katara_

_Ellos sonríe—Gracias,.. Pero No—le responde Yada_

_-¡Ho!,.. No, Maestra Katara ya desayunamos –le responde Fong._

_Yada se sienta en la mesa cuando saca un aparatito para checar la presión, Katara se sienta cuando,.._

_-¿Cómo esta?—le pregunta Aang_

_Yada sonríe—Bien, -le dice cuando_

_-me comento Katara que tu abuela era Yugoda_

_Yada sonríe—Si Avatar, ella era mi abuela, bueno vengo pasado mañana para volverla a checar maestra Katara—le dice ella y sale cuando_

_-déjeme acompañarla a la embarcación señorita—le dice Fong_

_Yada sonríe—Yada, por favor_

_Fong sonríe—Usted dígame,.. Fong_

_Yada le sonríe y ambos se van a la embarcación_

_Katara está en la habitación de Kya la esta peinando_

_-¿Qué hacen mis amores?_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Appa!_

_Aang sonríe que la carga—al rato mi bebe,.. Qué te parece si vamos con Appa y su bebe y le damos de comer_

_Kya le brillan sus ojos. - ¿Momo?,..¡Papi!—le pregunta, feliz alegre_

_Aang sonríe—Claro mi amor,.. Vamos también con Momo—le dice, ella se pone feliz risueña_

_Ellos salen, Katara sonríe que se pone a recoger cuando escucha que tocan su puerta se sorprende ella que va a abrir-¡Sokka!_

_-¡Hola!,.. Hermanita_

_-¿Qué paso?—le pregunta cuando_

_-¡Hola Katara!_

_Katara al ver quien es hace mueca de disgusto.-¡Koko!_

_-ya que tu,… Marido no me ha mostrado la Isla decidí venir Yo,.. Claro vine con tu hermano—le dice cuando ella volta a ver si ve a Aang_

_-Si,.. Buscas a mí,.. Marido,… No está—le dice seria y cruzada de brazos_

_Koko hace mueca y despistadamente le da una ligera sonrisa_

_-¿en donde esta?—Sokka le pregunta_

_-anda con Kya dándole de comer a Appa como a Momo—le dice ella, Sokka sale cuando_

_-¡Tu te quedas aquí!—le dice Sokka a Koko, ella hace gesto de disgustos, que pasa a la casa de Katara_

_-¿esta?,..¿Mona tu casa?_

_-Gracias—le dice con ganas que se vaya_

_Ellas se quedan en la casa, mientras Sokka va a buscar a Aang cuando,.._

_-¡Sokka!—escucha que le gritan, el voltea que sonríe_

_-Si,.. Pequeña ven con tu tío guapo—le dice carga a Kya- ¿dime?,.. ¿Es verdad que soy más guapo que tu padre calvo?—le pregunta el_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡Mío!—le grita ella sonriente_

_-Mas te vale—le dice a Kya cuando ella brinca hacia él lo abraza de su cuello_

_-si,..Papi, Mío—nuevamente le dice Aang sonríe cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa Sokka?_

_Sokka suspira—Necesitamos hablar_

_Aang se sorprende—deja dejar a mi bebe con Katara_

_-¡espera!—le dice cuando—Koko está en tu casa_

_-¿Qué?-le grita todo enojado._

_Sokka suspira—Lo siento se me pego y como ha estado tan odiosa y latosa que no me quedo más remedio que traérmela_

_Aang suspira—Bien, que te parece si vamos al pabellón de meditación—le dice y sale cuando_

_-¡Aang!... ¿Deseas que me lleve a la muñeca?—le pregunta Lily_

_Aang sonríe—gracias linda pero no,..—le dice _

_-¡Lily!,.. Por favor dile a tu padre que si puede venir un momento—le pide Sokka, ella sonríe que asiente_

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta preocupado_

_-Aang,.. También tienen que estar aquí Fong como Haru,.. Y si es posible los demás acólitos y los del Oren del Loto Blanco—le dice_

_Llegan todos, Sokka les platica, lo que Koko vio y reconoció a uno de ellos que todos se sorprenden._

_Aang agacha la cabeza cuando siente el que Kya lo abraza mas, el voltea a verla que le sonríe y le besa su mejilla._

_-¡Sokka!,.. Tienes razón, mi bebe, como Katara se van a tu casa, hasta que las cosas se calmen_

_-¡Pero!,… ¡Avatar!,. Por eso nosotros estamos aquí—le dice uno del Orden del Loto Blanco_

_-Ya lo sé,.. Pero entiéndeme, ellas estará más segura en la casa de Sokka y si ellos como ya saben que ellas están aquí de seguro buscaran de nuevo en hacerles daños, y si me las llevo que nadie se dé cuenta, los podemos atrapas, porque ellos creen que ellas están aquí en la Isla—les dice Aang_

_-Tienes razón,.. Aang,.. Es mejor que todos crean que ellas están aquí, y así estarán más seguras en la casa de Sokka —le dice Haru_

_-si Aang es lo mejor para ellas—le dice Shani_

_-¿Qué?,.. Y si vuelven a atacar y lastiman nuevamente a mí,..¡Hijo!—les dice Yamel molesto_

_Todos voltean a verlo_

_-¡Aang!,.. No le hagas caso a mí, Padre Yo te apoyo_

_Aang le sonríe que agradece_

_-bien así quedamos, voy a mi casa –suspira—Tendré que decirle a Katara lo que está pasando, para que entienda porque tienen que estar ambas en la casa de Sokka—Aang les dice y todos afirman_

_-Bien nosotros nos quedamos, seguimos igual –le dice Fong cuando—Avatar, ¿y si viene la señorita Yada?—le pregunta el, cuando Aang abre sus ojos_

_-tendré que ir hablar con Lon para pedirle que vaya a la casa de Sokka_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?—le pregunta Sokka preocupado_

_-Sokka lo que pasa que Lon mando a una señorita para checarle la presión a Katara, _

_-¿se ha sentido mal?_

_-No,.. Bueno,.. Nos dijo que si no está tranquila la pondrá en reposo_

_-¿no me digas que es lo mismo cuando venia mi sobrina?_

_Aang hace gesto—más o menos—le dice _

_Sokka le da una sonrisa que pone una mano en su hombro—bien,.. Qué te parece si vamos para tu casa—le dice él, Aang sonríe que asiente cuando_

_-¡Aang!,..¿Que huele?—le pregunta cuando ambos con sus naricees huelen algo extraño, feo, se acercan a Kya cuando ellos hace cara de fuchi ella se lleva una manita a su boca_

_-¡Papi!,.. –le indica ella su pañal Aang pasa saliva_

_-¡vamos con mami!—le dice_

_Ellos se van a la casa cuando entra,…._

_-¡KATARA!—le grita Aang cuando viene ella toda asustada y con ella Koko_

_Aang le pasa a Kya cuando— ¡Mami!—le habla ella y le indica su pañal_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Eso te pasa por darle verduras a mi sobrina?—se queja Sokka_

_Aang voltea a verlo que le hace gestos, Koko solamente se ríe, cuando llega Kya, feliz cuando ella ve a Koko, se agarra ella de la pierna de su padre que empieza a gritar_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡MIO!—le grita a Koko_

_Aang sonríe de orgullo cuando,.._

_-¿Qué a tu tío no lo reclamas?—le dice Sokka_

_Kya al verlo se ríe—Sokka,.. Papi, mío—nuevamente le dice_

_Sokka hace gestos que la carga—espero que de grande no me salgas como tú,… ¡Madre! que se enamoro de un,… ¡Calvo!—_

_-¡Sokka!—le grita Katara_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Ella es una bebe,.. Mi bebe—le reclama Aang_

_Sokka le hace gesto y con su dedo le pone el en su flecha—Si, Una Bebe,.. Cuantos años tenias tu y mi,… ¡Hermanita!,.. Cuando los descubrí besándose,..¡CUANTOS!- le grita_

_-¿Qué?—Koko le grita_

_-¡Katara!,.. No me digas que pervertiste a Aang—le reclama Koko_

_Katara voltea a verla que se sonroja y le da una risita tímida, Aang se sonroja también cuando_

_-¿Qué?,.. En esta casa no hay comida…-les dice Sokka todos se ríen_

_-anda,.. Vamos hermanito,.. Vamos a comer—le dice Katara y se dirigen hacia su comedor._

_Terminaban de comer cuando,.._

_-¡Cariño!,.. Voy a dejar a Sokka como a Koko,..-le dice Aang pasando saliva_

_Katara se pone seria que se le acerca le acomoda su toga le da un ligero beso en sus labios—Bien,.. Te llevas a tu,.. ¡Hija!—le dice_

_Aang sonríe—Claro mi amor, me llevo a mi bebe-le dice y le da un ligero beso en sus labios, carga a Kya y sale cuando están a punto de subirse a Appa_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¡Sokka!_

_Ellos voltean,… ¿Qué pasa Haru?—le pregunta Aang._

_-muchachos,.. ¿Ustedes creen que Toph debería de saber lo que está pasando?_

_Sokka y Aang se miran-¡Claro!,.. Ella debe de saberlo, y se puede investigar en todos los hoteles si ellos están hospedados y poderlos atrapar—Sokka le dice, Aang asiste _

_-¿Qué?,.. No vamos de paseo—les reclama Koko_

_Ellos voltean a verla que le hacen gestos de disgustos_

_-¡Muchachos!,.. Voy Yo a buscarla y le platico todo—le dice Haru_

_-bien si es así deja darte un aventón en Appa—le dice Aang todos se suben _

_-¡Yi!,..¡Yi!,.. ¡Appa!—grita Kya feliz_

_Aang va en la cabeza de Appa y en sus piernas lleva a Kya cuando,.._

_-pequeña Kya!,.. es Yip,.. Yip—le dice Sokka_

_Kya voltea a verlo que ella se para, Aang la sostiene volta a ver a Sokka- ¡No!... Yi,.. Yi—le grita ella—Papi,..¿Yi, Yi?—le pregunta abrazándolo pone ella sus manitas atrás de su cuello_

_Aang sonreí - si mi bebe, lo que tu digas—le dice él, ella sonríe que lo abraza mas._

_**Ciudad Republica.-**_

_Deja a Haru cuando dan un paso por toda la Ciudad, llegan a la casa de Sokka, se bajan_

_**Casa de Sokka.-**_

_-¡Muchachos!-le grita Oyagi_

_-¡Oyagi!,… ¿Qué paso?—le pregunta Sokka asustado_

_-Nada,.. Hijo, Nada, Ya sabes solamente falsa alarma—le dice él, Sokka suspira_

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta Aang asombrado_

_-Nada, Aang lo que pasa que pronto llegara el bebe, que Suki creo que ya viene,.. Pero no,.. Según mi mujer como Kanna todavía le falta—le dice cuando,..-¿para cuándo se viene?—le pregunta_

_Aang suspira—todavía no hablo con Katara, pero creo que ya mañana en la noche para que nadie se dé cuenta_

_-bien, es lo mejor, Sokka ya le platico a Kanna como a Suki y ellas dicen que es lo mejor—le dice Oyagi, Aang le sonríe que entran saluda a todos y se despiden para regresar a la Isla_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Mami?—le pregunta Kya _

_Aang sonríe—Ya vamos para la casa—le dice ella sonríe que lo abraza mas—Si mi bebe,.. Nadie me separara de ti, y de mami, como de tu hermanita—le dice y se dirige hacia la Isla..._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang había llegado a su casa trae en sus brazos a Kya que se quedo dormida, cuando el entra_

_-¡Cariño,.. Ya llegamos!—le dice, Katara sale de la habitación de Kya cuando ve que la trae dormida, el entra deja a la niña en su cunita, sale de la habitación y se regresa con Katara a la cocina_

_-¿fueron a dar el paso?_

_Aang se sienta mientras se toma una taza de té,…- si,.. Por fin un paseo para que no diga nada Koko—_

_Katara sonríe, se sienta a un lado de el- ¿me puedes decir a que vino mi hermano?_

_Aang modera la postura la toma de las manos—Katara,… -suspira—vino para decirme que los que entraron a la Isla,.. Sigue todavía aquí_

_Katara abre sus ojos-¿Qué?—_

_Aang la abraza—si,.. Katara,… A eso vino Sokka, porque Koko a uno de ellos los reconoció_

_Katara se sorprende que se sienta bien en la silla-¿por favor explícame bien?_

_Aang pone una mano en su vientre sonríe al sentir al bebe.- ¿te acuerdas que te dije que fue Koko al concejo?—le pregunta Katara asiente—Bien ese día que la recepcionista le pido un carruaje para regresarse a la casa de Sokka uno de ellos le pregunto, Por mi,.. Y,.. Por Ti como por mi Bebe_

_Katara suspira acaricia su vientre, voltea a verlo,.. -¿deseas que nos fuéramos?_

_Aang la abraza al separase le da un beso cuando,.. – Nos vamos—le dice_

_Katara se sorprende- ¿A,… Donde?_

_Aang le pone sus manos en sus brazos y le da una sonrisa—Si fuera por mí,.. Nos iríamos al Templo del Aire del Sur,.. Pero,… Nos vamos a la casa de ¡Sokka!_

_Katara se ríe que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello que le da un ligero besos en sus labios—bueno,.. Cariño seria una fantástica idea irnos al Templo del Sur,.. Pero tenemos que irnos a la casa de Sokka,.. Domas espero que Koko se vaya pronto,.. Porque creo que no podre soportarla más—le dice, Aang se ríe que se rasca la cabeza cuando_

_-¡Cariño!,.. ¿Porque lo dices?—le pregunta Aang, cuando Katara la haces gestos_

_-¿tu qué crees?—le pregunta_

_Aang se ríe cuando ve que Katara está seria—Amorcito, No debes de tener celos, sabes que te amo—la abraza cuando- ¿Qué vamos a cenar?_

_Katara se ríe—lávate las manos mientras voy y veo a Kya a ver si ya despertó—le dice cuando escucha que les grita_

_Aang sonríe—deja ir por ella—le dice sale va por Kya cuando llega la sienta en su sillita y se disponen a cenar_

_-¿para cuándo nos vamos?_

_Aang le está dando a Kya su cena—Mañana en la noche, quedamos como si nada ha pasado, con la única diferencia en la noche estoy con ustedes_

_Katara se sonríe—Con que en la noche ¿duermes con nosotras?_

_Aang se sonroja voltea a ver a Katara –Si,…-cuando voltea a ver a Kya que le sonríe, Katara se levanta retira el palto de Aang como el de ella, se sienta a un lado de, el, que se le acerca a su oído—debemos aprovechar esta,.. ¿Noche?,..—le dice, Aang abre sus ojos que se sonroja, pasa saliva y feliz_

_-¡Papi!—le grita Kya, _

_Aang voltea a verla— ¿que pasa mi bebe?—le pregunta _

_-Mas—le pide más de su comida, Aang sonríe que le sigue dando le comer cuando termina, la baja y se va corriendo, Aang se sorprende que va detrás de ella cuando,..-¡Papi!,..¿Domi?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe que la carga y él se sienta en el silloncito—Mi bebe, un ratito mas, acabamos de comer—le dice cuando le saca su peluche y su muñeca, se sienta ella en el piso y se pone a jugar cuando recuerda algo_

_-¿tengo que ir a la mueblería para ver su esta lista la mesita?—el se pregunta cuando se abre la puerta de la habitación entra Katara con el vasito de leche de Kya cuando,.._

_-¡Leche!,.. –ella grita feliz, que se levanta y se va con Aang para que la cargue y la siente él en sus piernas, Aang sonríe a lo que ella desea, que la carga, y la sienta en sus piernas, Katara le pasa su vasito y ella se lo toma, cuando termina…._

_-a hora si,.. A dormir—le dice Katara, Kya se agarra del cuello de Aang cuando empieza a gritar_

_-¡No!,… Papi,.. Mío,.. ¡Dormir!—_

_Katara suspira—bien,.. Ya que deseas dormir con tu Padre,.. Buenas noches—les dice ella cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia su habitación cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!—le grita Aang y trae a Kya en sus brazos cuando entra el ve que trae un comisión de tul azul, muy revelador de tirantes delgaditos escote profundo que hace notas más sus pechos y un listón debajo de sus pecho y cae suelto casi hasta el piso , Aang al verlo se sonroja_

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_-mi bebe discúlpate con Mami—le dice a Kya _

_-¡Mami!,.. ¿Domi?—le pregunta ella haciéndole puchero_

_Katara se ríe, que la carga, cuando ella se sienta en la cama, sienta a Kya a un lado de ella, le pone ella su manita en su vientre cuando Kya abre sus ojos_

_-¿Qué es mi bebe?—le pregunta Aang al sentarse a un lado de ella y el también pone una mano en el vientre de Katara_

_-¡MAMI!—le grita Kya feliz_

_-mi bebe,.. Es tu hermanita la que se mueve,… Así estabas tú cuando estabas dentro de Mami…-le dice Aang, ella volta a ver a Katara que le indica que si cuando pide Kya los brazos de su madre cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,.. Amo,.. ¿Mi?—le pregunta_

_Katara voltea a verla y hace que se miren y con los ojos llorosos—Con todo mi alma,.. Mi pedacito de cielo—le dice a Kya cuando, ella voltea a ver a su Padre_

_-Si,.. Mi amor,.. Papi también te ama,… ¡Kya!,.. Hija de mi alma, te amo con todo mi ser—le dice también con los ojos llorosos y el las abrazas _

_Kya se separa de ellos y los ve y feliz,.. ¡AMO!—les grita, ellos sonríe feliz,_

_Katara la carga, la pone ella en sus brazos y la empieza a arrullar, Aang la abraza que también arrulla a Kya hasta que se queda dormida, Aang se la quita y se la lleva a su habitación, la deja en su cunita, la tapa y regresa con Katara a su habitación al llegar se sienta él, se quita su ropa entra con ella a la cama que la abraza y se dan un beso_

_-¡Aang!,.. Tiene miedo que no la amemos, por el bebe—le dice Katara con los ojos llorosos_

_-lo sé, cariño,.. Lo sé,.. Ahora debemos de demostrarle que la amamos,_

_Katara voltea a verlo, pone una en su mejilla—Sabes que te amo_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso.- Te amo tanto –le dice, sonríen que se besan, un beso dulce, tierno, cuando poco a poco sus bocas se van abriendo para saborear el placer de sus labios, de sus bocas al sentir el deseo,…._

_Ambos se abrazan intensificando el placer de sus bocas, el sabor de sus labios, ambos con sus manos acariciando sus cuerpos, su espalda, subiendo y bajando, intensificando el placer, el deseo de ambos, cuando se separan, sonríen al verse._

_Aang le besa su mejilla, dándole besos que recorrer hasta su cuello, Katara suspirando, mordiéndose el labio, del placer al sentir que Aang le está dando, bajando lentamente hasta su clavícula, ella abrasándolo mas, cuando van cayendo hacia la cama, ella su espalda en la cama, el arriba de ella._

_Aang bajando lentamente, con sus manos va bajando el tirante de su comisión, dejando expuestos sus pechos, sonríe al verlos, que los besa, un dulce y tierno beso, Katara se muerde mas su labio al sentir la pasión en su piel, al sentir que él está recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos y plantándole besos por todo su cuerpo, por su piel._

_Katara sonríe, al sentir que Aang va bajando lentamente, hasta llegar hasta su vientre, que le quita su ropa interior, cuando él con sus manos agarra su vientre lo llena de besos, ella se ríe que pone sus manos en su cabeza calva, Aang al sentir sus manos, sonríe que voltea a verla que le sonríe, regresa a sus labios._

_Katara lo abraza más hacia ella tanto, que se ríe el_

_-¿de qué te ríes?—le pregunta Katara arqueando su ceja, ella todavía abrazando_

_-Katara siento a mi bebe_

_Katara se ríe que le da un beso ligero en sus labios, y entre beso y beso-¡Aang!,.. Acuérdate cuando estaba embarazada de Kya, lo hacíamos y ella también se movía_

_Aang sonríe que también le da besos ligeros en sus labios—Lo sé, Katara y en verdad me fascina sentir que nuevamente nuestro amor va creciendo en ti_

_Katara al verlo sonríe—Si,.. Nuestro amor,…-le dice cuando ella empieza a besar sus labios, bajando lentamente por su cuello, por sus hombros, llegando hasta su pecho, Aang sonríe que con sus manos le agarra su cabello y se muere su labio, sintiendo el placer que ella le está dando, que empieza a susurrar su nombre, cuando va bajando lentamente, poco a poco hasta que le quita su pijama, como su ropa interior cuando,.._

_-¡Guau!,… _

_Aang sonríe, sonrojado,…-Ya sabes que me pongo así cuando estoy contigo,.. Mi Diosa_

_Katara sonríe, le da una sonrisa coqueta al ver su erección inminente hacia ella, -Bien,.. Mi Maestro—le dice cuando lo besa, Aang responde al beso, que la abraza cuando, Katara con una de sus manos, va bajando lentamente, rosando su piel, por su pecho, por su vientre, cuando llega,….Aang rompe el beso_

_-¡MI DIOSA!—le dice casi gritándole que ella tiene su mano en su intimidad, al verla ella le sonríe se le acerca su oído_

_-¿estas?,… ¿Tenso Avatar?—le pregunta_

_Aang abre sus ojos cuando Katara con sus dos manos tiene su intimidad,… Aang suspira, pasa saliva, se le suben los colores que se deja caer en la cama que se lleva una mano en su frente_

_-¡Ka,…..KATARA!- le dice correando su nombre al sentir las manos de ella que está en toda su intimidad, - ¡KATARA!,…. —le grita su respiración acelerada cuando- ¡KATARA!—le grita cuando ella deja de masajear su intimidad de, el,… se levanta cuando,.. Aang abre sus ojos al sentir que ella está dentro de, el, se trata de sentar, pero ella lo detiene, poniendo una mano en su pecho la otra en su pierna, cuando Katara se empieza a mover, primero en círculos,… cuando se detiene empieza a moverse más empujando más,…_

_Aang con una de sus manos agarra el brazo de Katara, la otra mano la tiene en el vientre de ella._

_Entre susurros, arqueando Katara su columna hacia atrás moviéndose mas,_

_-¡Un!,… Poco,… Más,… -le dice Katara_

_-Así,… Katara,.. Así,..—la empieza a animarla más, cuando,…_

_Katara sale de Aang de un solo,… se deja caer en la cama con su espalda._

_Ambos sudados, recuperándose lentamente, poco a poco el ritmo de sus corazones_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¡Katara!_

_Katara sonríe – Si,… ¿Aang?—le pregunta cuando él se voltea a darle un beso en sus labios al separarse, Ambos sonríe que Aang con sus dos manos agarra el vientre de Katara y también le da un beso, y deja su cabeza un rato, Katara sonríe al verlo que ella pone sus manos en su cabeza y feliz,….._

_-¡Gracias!_

_Katara sonríe- ¿de qué?_

_Aang levanta su cabeza—Por todo,… ¡Katara!,.. Por Todo_

_Katara sonríe que abre sus brazos para abrazarlo, el se acomoda poniendo su cabeza en su hombro—Mi niño,.. Tontorrón del Iceberg,.. Al contrario,… Gracias a Ti,…. —le dice y ambos caen al sueño._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_Katara todavía estaba en bata, Kya sentadita en su sillita Aang dándole pedacitos de pan bañados en miel cuando,…_

_-Katara esta te quedo algo tostada—_

_Katara lo toma que le pone más miel que sonríe Aang al verla.-¿tienes antojo?_

_Katara se sienta cuando pone un plato de papaya y lo está bañando en miel—Si,.. Amanecí con un hambre_

_Aang se ríe que le da un beso en su mejilla—después de lo de anoche Yo también tengo ¿hambre?—le pregunta, Katara se sonroja cuando le pasa a Aang un pedazo de papaya para que lo pruebe_

_-¿esta rico?,.. Verdad—le pregunta Katara Aang sonríe que se le acerca a su oído_

_-Si,.. Pero estaba más sabroso lo de ¿anoche?_

_Katara se sonroja cuando-¡Mami!—le grita Kya, ella voltea a verla y le pasa un pedazo pequeño de papaya para que lo prueba_

_-¿esta rico mi bebe?—le pregunta Aang ella le sonríe cuando tocan a su puerta, ellos se sorprende—deja ir –le dice él cuando abre-¡Shani!,.. ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Aang disculpa que te moleste,.. Lo que pasa que llego este mensaje –le dice él cuando se sorprende el_

_-es de,..¿Haru?—se pregunta, lo abre cuando empieza a leer:_

¡Aang!,.. Para informarte que Toph le platique de la situación, ambos junto con el Comandante Fong y varios de la Policía de Toph y Yo nos dividimos y recorrimos varios Hoteles, como casa de Huéspedes, para nuestra sorpresa descubrimos un Hotel que está cerca de la embarcación y en efecto los reconocieron, pero desafortunadamente ellos ya no están Hospedados ahí, que pensamos que se habrán escondido en otro lugar,.. Pensamos ir a la embarcación de Barcos como a la estación de carruajes para saber si salieron de la Ciudad o todavía siguen aquí,.. Disculpa por mandarte este mensaje, pero era para ahorrar tiempo,.. Estamos en contacto.

Haru.

_Aang termina de leer la carta_

_-¿todo bien?_

_Aang levanta su cabeza—Es de Haru me está informando que estaba hospedados en un hotel cerca de la embarcación, pero desafortunadamente ellos ya no están que siguen investigando si todavía siguen aquí en la ciudad o salieron_

_-¿Qué deseas que hagamos?_

_Aang suspira—seguimos con el plan, para ver qué está pasando._

_Shani asiente que sale cuando entre el a su cocina todavía están Katara como Kya _

_-¿todo bien?_

_Aang sonríe—Si cariño,.. ¿Qué mas hay de desayunar?—le pregunta, Katara sonríe que le sirve un tazón de avena con fruta y jugo_

_Pasa el día llega la noche cuando,.._

_-¿ya están listas cariño?_

_Aang se ríe al ver a Kya_

_-¿de qué te ríes?_

_-Katara que le has puesto a mi bebe,.. Parece como si vamos a ir a la ¿tribu?—le pregunta_

_-¡Aang!,.. Afuera hace frio y no quiero que se nos vuelva a enfermar_

_Aang se controla—tienes razón –carga a Kya—ya vámonos—le dicen, sale y van rumbo hacia la casa de Sokka._

_**Ciudad Republica Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Ellos habían llegado, Kya se quedo dormida cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,..¡Katara!_

_Ellos al ver sonríen-¡Gran-Gran!—le dice Katara y se abrazan_

_-¿se quedo dormida?—les pregunta_

_Aang asiente que pasa a la habitación deja a Kya cuando llega Sokka con la maleta y la deja cuando,.._

_-¿recibiste carta de Haru?_

_Aang se sienta en la cama acomoda bien a Kya que le da un beso en su cabeza y voltea a verlo—Si,.._

_Sokka le pide que salga se van a la cocina para que las muchachas no les escuche— Mañana en vez de ir al concejo vamos a la estación de Policía buscamos a Toph para que nos informe bien_

_-Si,.. Mañana nos vamos,.. Deja despedir a Appa para que se regrese a la Isla y si mañana lo necesitamos le hablo_

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?—les pregunta Koko cruzada de brazos_

_Ellos se sorprenden- ¡Koko!,.. Viene por unas galletas—le dice Sokka, agarra las galletas y sale y con el Aang cuando ella le estira su capa para detenerlo_

_-¿Qué quieres?—le pregunta Aang serio_

_Koko se le acerca lo toma de su brazo se le acerca coquetamente- ¿Qué te parece que ya tu mujer se duerma me llevas a dar un paseo?,.. La noche es muy bella—le pregunta_

_Aang se zafa de ella cuando voltea a verla- ¡No!,.. Ya te cumplí lo del paseo y será todo—le dice cuando llega en donde está la demás y se hace que no paso nada_

_-¿todo bien?—le pregunta Oyagi_

_Aang voltea a verlo—Si,.. Oyagi todo bien,.. Bueno si nos disculpan nosotros nos vamos a dormir—le dice Aang cuando,.._

_-¡hijo!.. Ten la leche por si mi bisnieta despierta—le dice Kanna, Aang le agradece y se va con Katara a la habitación, llegan sacan sus cosas cuando ella le pasa a Aang su juego de pijama se sorprende ella que se pone todo el juego completo cuando él siente la mirada de ella, que voltea a verla_

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta arqueando su ceja y sorprendido_

_Katara se lleva su mano a su boca para no reírse que se le acerca- ¿sabes?,.. Te miras mejor sin Pijama,.. Papi Panal_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza—Y a Mi me gusta más cuando no traes Nada,.. Mami,..—Le dice cuando se dan un beso – bien hay que dormir—le dice ella, cuando Aang le pone cara de puchero –Aang no me pongas esa cara_

_-pero cariño—le dice dándole un beso en su cuello y luego en su hombro_

_-¡Aang!,.. Aquí no podemos_

_-Katara,.. Si,..—le dice cuando Katara lo toma de su mano y se van al baño_

_-¿Qué Katara aquí?—le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe que pasa su manos a su cuello—Aang,.. ¿En donde quieres que lo hagamos?_

_Aang suspira—Tienes razón cariño,.. Pero deja que pase esto y lo haremos en nuestra casa sin que nadie nos interrumpa_

_Katara se ríe—Aang,.. En eso caso tendrás que deja a Kya_

_-¿Qué?,.. Claro que No,.. Katara, ya ¿Se?, sabes le doy un par de vueltas en Appa y ella se queda dormida y aprovechamos en hacer el amor—le dice,.._

_-lo que tú digas Avatar—le dice Katara cuando salen del baño y ven quien despertó que sonríen ambos, Aang se sienta a un lado de ella,.._

_-¿ya despertó mi bebe?_

_Kya se talla sus ojitos, da un bostezo que se agarra su cabello—Mami,.._

_Katara se sienta a un lado que la abraza cuando,.. –Pásame un pañal—le dice Aang cuando se lo pasa, le quita su ropita, le cambia su pañal cuando, el con su fuego control le calienta su leche y se lo da., cuando termina_

_-Papi,..¡Appa!,.._

_Aang la sienta en su estomago—Mi bebe el ya está dormido con sus bebe,..—le dice cuando ella se acurruca en su pecho, Katara se le acerca que le acaricia su cabello, y se vuelve a quedar dormida, ellos sonríen Aang se va bajando dejando a Kya arriba en su pecho con su brazo atrae a Katara hacia el que dan bienvenida al sueño,.._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_**Estación de Policía de Ciudad Republica.-**_

_Sokka y Aang están en la oficina de Toph, ella les está platicando lo que descubrieron,.._

_-¿entonces tu y Haru anduvieron toda el día,.. Juntos?—le pregunta Sokka con una sonrisa_

_Toph modera su postura—Cálmate Concejal embarazado, ambos estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo –les dice ella cuando tocan a su puerta que sonríe al ver quien entra_

_-¡Haru!,.. –le dice al mismo tiempo Sokka como Aang_

_Toph le da un golpe a cada uno que ellos se soban sus hombros—_

_-¿Qué descubriste?,..—le pregunta Toph_

_Haru se sienta cuando voltea a ver a Aang_

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta Aang preocupado_

_-¡Aang!,. Descubrimos que ellos ya no están en la Ciudad,.. Que tomaron un barco a la Nación del Fuego_

_-¿Qué?,.. A la Nación—le pregunta Sokka alarmada_

_-¿debemos de avisar a Zuko para que los atrape?—Aang le pregunta_

_-Aang,.. No,.. Desafortunadamente ya es tarde para estas horas ellos ya estarán en la Nación y como también en grande quien sabe en que parten estén—le dice Haru_

_Aang se lleva su mano a su cabeza y pensativamente,.. ¿Cómo quiera hay que avisarle a Zuko?_

_-Si, Aang tiene razón hay que avisarle a Flama que ellos están en la Nación para que estén alerta—les dice Sokka cuando_

_-¿tu crees que ellos vayan a la Isla del Recinto de Roku?—les pregunta Aang_

_Sokka volta a verlo. —a lo mejor sí,.. A lo mejor no,.. Pero hay que avisar,.. Pero el encargado de la seguridad es el General Lee,… _

_Aang suspira—Si,.. Es el Padre de Onji,.. ¿Saben?,.. Necesito mandar un mensaje a Chiio para que sepa por si él los ve_

_-¿tienes razón?,.. Aang,.. Manda tu avisar,.. Como quiera estaré al pendiente, el Comandante Fong desea hacer una reunión en tu Isla para que sepan los acólitos, creo que ya Katara y tu Niña pueden regresar a la Isla_

_Aang se sorprende voltea a ver a Sokka_

_-Oye,.. Por mi no hay problema que se queden—le dice Sokka- ¿sabes?,.. Quédense hasta que nazca mi bebe, y ya después regresen, no será que querrán ellos que sepamos que no están en la Ciudad para después regresar—le dice a Aang el asiente_

_-bien,.. Así quedamos nos vemos en la Isla en la Noche para que los del Orden del Loto Blanco sepan la situación—les dice Haru cuando,..-¡Toph!,.. ¿Te espero en la noche?—le pregunta, Aang como Sokka voltean a verla_

_-Ahí estaré—le dice cuando,.._

_-¡Ahí estaré!,.. –le dice Sokka en tono burlón, Aang se ríe_

_-¡No se burlen!—les grita ella- ¿Qué no tiene mujeres que atender?—les pregunta gritando _

_-Bien,.. Ya nos vamos –le dice Sokka _

_Cuando ambos salen corriendo porque Toph los amenaza con aventarlos hacia la calle, cuando salen ambos se ríen_

_-¿Cómo ves?,.. Toph y Haru—le pregunta Aang_

_Aang sonríe—Bien,.. –Le dice cuando la abraza- ¿Qué te parece su vamos a comer antes de irnos al concejo?—le pregunta Sokka, Aang asiente que se va a comer cuando salen, se dirigen hacia el concejo al llegar,…_

_**Concejo.-**_

_-¡Por fin llegan!—les gritan_

_-¿KOKO?—ellos le preguntan gritando_

_-¿Qué paso Koko?—le pregunta Aang alarmado_

_-con tu mujer nada,.. Sokka Ya,..—_

_-¿Qué?—le grita _

_-¡Sokka!,.. No vez que ya vas a ser,.. Padre—le grita Koko cuando Sokka se desmaya,.. Aang sonríe que con su silbato manda llamar a Appa cuando llega Sokka despierta y al recordad nuevamente se desmaya, Aang lo toma de su camisa lo sube a Appa que se van rumbo hacia su casa,.._

_**Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Ellos se bajan Sokka corre hacia adentro cuando entra _

_-¡Suki!—le grita y el al verla nuevamente se desmaya,.. Lo sacan cuando Aang trae a Kya en sus brazos_

_-¡Hombres!,.. –les dice Koko molesta_

_Oyagi como Aang suspira, cuando Sokka despierta,…_

_-¿Qué paso?_

_-que te desmayaste al entrar Sokka—le grita Koko_

_-me imagino que tu también te desmayaste cuando nació tu niña llorona—le dice Koko molesta_

_Aang voltea que le da una cara de enojo—Par tu información a mi me sacaron Yo deseaba estar cuando ella naciera, pero NO,.._

_Koko voltea a verlo- ¿Cómo que te sacaron?_

_Aang suspira sonríe que abraza mas a Kya que le da un beso en su mejilla—mi bebe nació antes de tiempo,.. Prematura,.. Si la hubieras visto cuando nació estaba tan chiquita que cavia en mis manos—se lo dice con los ojos llorosos_

_-es verdad,.. Koko,.. Cuando la pequeña Kya nació nos dijeron que no nos ilusionáramos con ella porque corría el riesgo de no pasar la noche—le dice cuando el también le da un beso a Kya en su cabeza_

_-¡Sokka!- le habla Kya con una sonrisa_

_-Pequeña Kya,..—le dice cuando se escucha un llanto todos sonríen al escuchar cuando_

_-¡KATARA!,.._

_Katara sonríe-¡Aang!,.. ¡Sokka!_

_-hermanita,.. ¿Cómo están?—_

_Katara sonríe que le recorren sus lagrimas—felicidades Hermanito eres Padre de un Niño_

_-¡NIÑO!,..—gritan todos de alegría cuando Sokka reacciona se va a su habitación entra y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, feliz ve a Suki y en sus brazos a su bebe_

_-¡Suki!—le habla Sokka se acerca a ella y le da un beso cuando ve _

_-¿deseas cargar a tu hijo?—se lo pregunta con lagrimas en sus ojos, Sokka lo carga con cuidado que sonríe al verlo_

_-es hermoso—le dice se para que lo vean cuando_

_-¡Sokka!—Kya le dice_

_Aang al ver al bebe—Si,.. No puedes negar es tu Hijo esta idéntico a ti—_

_-¡Sokka!,.. ¿Cómo le vamos a llamar?—Suki le pregunta, el sonríe que se sienta a un lado de ella le da un beso y ve a su bebe_

_-¡Hakoda!,.. Como mi Padre_

_-¿te gusta?_

_Suki sonríe—Si,.. Ya esta Kya, ahora esta Hakoda—ella les dice y Todos sonríe cuando el bebe empieza a Llorar_

_-¿mi bisnieto tiene hambre?_

_Todos se ríen—Si es Hijo de Sokka—le dice Aang y Sokka voltea a verlo, le pasa el bebe a Suki para que ella le da pecho, todos salen_

_Días después,.._

_**Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Onji Salí de su habitación que nadie se dé cuenta cuando,.._

_-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_

_-¡SsHh!,.. No hagan ruido—les dice ella_

_-venimos por nuestro dinero_

_Onji se le acerca,.. –le doy el tripe si se van a la tribu del Sur para que acaben lo que dejaron_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¡No!, No Queremos, queremos que nos pagues._

_Onji se ríe—Claro que les voy a pagar, pero hasta que acaben lo pendiente_

_-No,.. –le gritan ellos_

_-bien,.. Si no quieren,… No querrán que el señor del Fuego se entere que están aquí,.. ¿Verdad?—ella les dice_

_Ellos se ríen- ¿Tu no querrás que el Avatar se entere?,.. ¿Verdad?—le pregunta Li_

_Ella abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,… No se les ocurra, el no les creerá—ella les dice cuando,.._

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

_-¡Padre!—_

_El General Lee se acerca y cruzado de brazos cuando saca una bolsa y se los avienta—Tengan y váyanse de aquí y nunca vuelvan, No querrán que los meta Yo mismo a la cárcel y los mande a la Roca Hirviendo_

_Uno de ellos se agacha toma la bosa la abre y sonríe – es más de lo que ella nos debe—le dice cuando otro toma la bolsa_

_-Lo aceptamos_

_-Bien, de una vez váyanse de aquí y no vuelvan—les dice el General_

_-¡Padre!_

_El General Lee toma del brazo a Onji cuando se va a una banca.- ¿Por qué nuevamente lo hiciste?_

_-¿Por qué?,.. Porque es mi venganza por su rechazo_

_El General Lee suspira—Hija,.. Sabes bien que el Avatar nunca te hizo caso,.. ¡Nunca!,.. Te aferraste a él, porque tu abuelo te estaba obligando que debiera, porque según él es tu obligación_

_Onji voltea a verlo—Pero Tú estabas de acuerdo,..¿No?_

_El General suspira—Lo sé Hija,.. Lo sé,.. Pero eres mi Hija y me duele que por mi culpa estés sufriendo por una obsesión_

_Onji se sorprende- ¡Padre!_

_El General la toma de sus manos y voltea a verla,..-¡Hija!, nunca he sido un buen padre,.. Eso estoy consciente de ello,.. Solamente quiero decirte que te quiero_

_Onji abre sus ojos-¡padre!,..¿Tú sientes algo por mí?_

_El General con los ojos lloroso—Eres mi hija,.. Y por mi orgullo propio te abandone y eso nunca me perdono y nunca me perdonare,..¡Hija!_

_-¡PADRE!—le grita Onji y se abrazan_

_-Hija,.. Esto que paso nadie absolutamente nade debe de saberlo ni tu abuelo,.. ¿Me entiendes?,.. Prométeme que nunca harás nada malo contra el Avatar,.. –le pide el_

_Onji sonríe,.. – Si,.. Padre, lo que tu digas—le dice y regresan a su habitación cuando,.._

_-¡General!_

_El General volta cuando,..-¡Chiio!_

_Chiio se le acerca le pone una mano en su hombro—También será nuestro secreto, Pero si me entero que nuevamente desean lastimar a la Familia del Avatar,.. Ahora si –le dice él,.._

_El General le hace una reverencia,..—Si,.. Estoy de acuerdo—le dice y se dispone cada quien a descansar._

_Chiio llega a su habitación—Perdonadme Aang,.. Pero el necesitaba acercarse a su hija como ella a él,.. –sonríe el—Conociéndote de seguro tu lo aprobarías,..—se dice él y trata de descansar_

_Pasaron los días todos regresaron a sus casa,.. Bueno Gran-Gran esta con Katara y Aang en la Isla, Zuko ha estado informado lo que ha pasado, los del Orden del Loto Blanco han decidido quedarse para estar al pendiente, como para ayudar lo que se necesite en la Ciudad,.. Fong regreso al Reino de la Tierra del Este y Con Yada tiene una comunicación por cartas, Haru decidió quedarse y ayudar al departamento de Policía como investigador_

_Meses después,…_

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo.-**_

_Aang está en su oficina cuando_

_-¡Sokka!,.._

_-¡Hola!,.. Aang,…_

_Aang se ríe_

_-¿de qué te ríe? –le pregunta Sokka molesto y con ojeras,_

_Aang se le acerca que le pone una mano en su hombro.-¡Viene venido a la Paternidad!_

_Sokka sonríe—Si,… Gracias,.. Ahora te entiendo,.. ¿Sabes?,.. El pequeño Hakoda come cada dos horas,.. Pero van ya para dos meses que nació y sigue comiendo,.. Igual_

_Aang sonríe—Me imagino porque es un Niño,.. Bueno con mí bebe,.. Acuérdate que así ella comía_

_Sokka sonríe- Ya lo sé, pero era porque ella nació prematura_

_-si tienes razón,..—le dice Aang cuando,.._

_\- ¿Qué haces?_

_Aang sonríe que lo invita a sentarse. —estoy haciendo estas cartas para decirles a Zuko como a tu Padre que dentro de un mes mi bebe cumple años_

_Sokka abre sus ojos.-¿Qué?,.. La pequeña Kya ya dos,.. Años_

_Aang sonríe,.. –Si,.. Ya dos,.. ¡Sokka!,.. No lo puedo creer que mi bebe ya dos años-_

_Sokka se rasca su cabeza,…-¿cuanto falta que nazca mi sobrino?_

_Aang sonríe,..-¡Niña!,.. Sokka,.. Sera otra Niña—le dice Feliz—según Gran y el Doctor Lon después del cumpleaños de Kya máximo tres-semanas y la pequeña Katara estará aquí_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¡Katara!_

_-Si,.. Así deseo que se llame mi bebe_

_Sokka se carcajea, Aang arque su ceja_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿No has pensado que será niño?_

_Aang sonríe—bueno,.. Afín de cuentas que este sano y que todo salga bien lo que sea, una niña o niño, pero como te lo digo si es niña se llamara como tu hermana_

_-¿y si es niño?_

_Aang sonríe se rasca la cabeza y feliz.- ¿Qué te parece Bumi?_

_Sokka abre sus ojos y voltea a verlo.-¿Qué?,.. ¿Como Tu viejo amigo Bumi?_

_-Si,.. Como mi Viejo amigo_

_Sokka se carcajea- ¡Aang!,.. Mientras no salga loco como él, está bien_

_Aang se ríe,..—Loco,.. Pero Inteligente,.. ¡Sokka!,…-le dice él y Sokka sonríe_

_-Si,.. Bumi era un loco pero Muy Inteligente,… Eso nunca lo dudemos,… ¡Sokka!,.. Nunca—le dice cuando los llaman para su junta y se van._

_***Y,… ¿Bien?,…**_

_***Espero sus mensajes**_

_***Gracias,…**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Gracias por Comentar:**_

_***Sara**_

_***Itzelferrerv**_

_***Jezreel**_

_Días después:_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Katara está en el jardín disfrutando la tarde viendo a Kya cortando Azucenas Pandas, suspirando, acariciando su vientre hinchado, que falta poco para que nazca su segundo bebe, Recordando que casi dos años atrás en el mismo lugar tuvo la pelea con Onji y provoco el nacimiento prematuro de su hija cuando, siente que la abrazan, que acarician su vientre y un beso en su cuello, ella sonríe _

_-¡Aang!,.._

_Aang se sienta a un lado que la da un ligero beso en sus labios y acaricia su vientre_

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_Katara sonríe que le regresa el beso—venimos a disfrutar la tarde—le dice cuando_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Papi!_

_Aang sonríe al ver que viene Kya con una azucena panda –Mi bebe,.. Que haces—le pregunta cuando ella le entrega una flor, el sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Appa?_

_Ellos se ríen,.. –Ya te habías tardado—le dice Katara_

_Aang sonríe- ¿desea mi bebe un paso?_

_Kya se le ilumina sus ojos – Si,.. Si…-le grita emocionada_

_Aang sonríe que la baja la toma de su mano—ahorita venimos vamos a dar un paseo_

_-bien mientras deja ir para la casa y ayudarle a Gran con la cena—le dice Katara ellos se despiden con un beso y entra a su casa_

_-¡Gran!,..¿Déjame ayudarte?_

_Kanna sonríe—Katara no deberías cargar cosas pesadas_

_Katara suspira- ¡Gran!,.. Ya lo sé, Pero déjame ayudarte necesito dejar cortada la fruta para mañana,… ¿Recuerda que tu bisnieta cumple años?_

_Kanna sonríe—Si,.. Ya dos años… ¡Katara!,.. Quien lo iba a creer, que cuando me llego carta de Aang diciéndome que se te adelanto el parto, inmediatamente me vine sin esperar a tu padre—le dice, Katara sonríe y se le llena los ojos llorosos_

_-¿sabes?,..¡Gran!,.. ¿Qué tenía miedo que ella se me moría?_

_Kanna la abraza—es de esperarse hija,.. Por todo lo que has vivido y especialmente con el embarazo de mi bisnieta, ¿dime ya saben todos que es una maestra-agua?—le pregunta ella cuando, Katara se sorprende, y Kanna se da cuenta-¿no me digan que nadie lo sabe?_

_-Gran,.. En realidad muchos si lo saben pero es algo que Aang como Yo queremos que se tome a la ligera_

_Kanna suspira- ¿me imagino si fuera una maestra-aire todo el mundo lo sabría?,.. ¿Verdad?,.. Pero como no lo es,.. ¿NO?,.._

_Katara abre sus ojos voltea a verla y pensativamente- ¡Gran!,.. En realidad soy Yo la que no quiero que se enteren_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Como esta eso Katara?—le pregunta ella y se sienta_

_Katara se sienta sonríe y acaricia su vientre- ¡Gran!,.. Si todo el mundo se entera que Kya es maestra-agua,.. Tengo miedo que nadie la quiera_

_-¿Qué?—le grita—Por los espíritus,..¡Katara!,.. Como dices eso de tu Hija—Se levanta para menear la sopa, cuando voltea a verla-¿Aang qué dice?_

_-el siempre me ha dicho que nadie nos debe de cuestionar si nuestros hijos son maestros-aires o no,.. Pero –suspira—que creo que solamente me dice para no sentirme mal_

_Kanna mueve su cabeza- ¡Hija!,.. Estas así porque pronto llegara el nuevo bebe, tú te debes de enfocar en ellos, son tus hijos a pesar de todo, sean maestros o No_

_Katara suspira que le sonríe cuando,.._

_-¡Ya llegamos!_

_Kanna sonríe—que bueno que llegaron ya está casi lista la cena—les dice y se disponen a cenar._

_Después de cenar Aang ayuda a Kanna a recoger la mesa mientras ella prepara la leche de Kya cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa Gran?_

_-¡Hijo!,.. Veras,..—Suspira ella—dime porque están ocultando que mi bisnieta es maestra-agua_

_Aang se sorprende—bueno Gran creo que cuando llegue el momento todo el mundo se enterara, aunque los muchachos como Hakoda ellos ya lo saben,.. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?_

_Kanna sonríe—nada mas quería saber—_

_Aang sonríe agarra el vasito de leche se va a la habitación de Kya mientras Katara esta terminándola de secar_

_-mi bebe tu leche_

_Kya sonríe que alza sus manos para que la cargue se sienta él en el silloncito y le pasa su leche, termina ella de tomarse su leche._

_-¡Papi!,..¿Domi?_

_Aang sonríe se levanta y la empieza a arrullar, cuando se quede dormida, le deja con cuidado en su cunita y la tapa, sale de ahí y se dirige hacia su habitación porque Katara lo está esperando, entra se quita su ropa y entra con ella a la cama, sonríe Katara, Aang la abraza, ella pone su cabeza en su pecho, empieza a acariciar su vientre cuando ambos sonríe_

_-¿está más inquieta?—le pregunta Aang con una sonrisa feliz_

_Katara sonríe, pone su mano en su vientre, ambos acariciando—Si,.. Ya falta poco para que este aquí -Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su sien _

_-¿te comento Gran lo de Kya?—le pregunta Katara_

_-Si,.. Me dijo porque la estamos ocultando que ella es maestra-agua, le dije que cuando llegue el momento todo el mundo sabrá que nuestra bebe es una hermosa maestra como su Mami_

_Katara sonríe—Si tú lo dices,.._

_-es la verdad, ella heredo de ti tu belleza, mi Amor_

_Katara se ríe,.._

_-¿Qué pasa de que te ríes?—le pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_Katara se sienta, Aang la ayuda que le da un beso en sus labios el sonríe,.. Todo el mundo dice que se parece a Ti_

_-Katara,.. Como mi bebe se parece a mí,.. Pero ella es Hermosa como Tu, y cuando tengamos a la pequeña Katara será igual de hermosa como su Mami y Hermanita _

_Katara se muerde su labio,.. -¡Aang!,.._

_-Si,.. Cariño_

_Katara voltea a verlo que suspira—Nada,.. Vamos a dormir porque mañana tenemos mucho que hacer_

_Aang la abraza nuevamente, poniéndola su cabeza en su pecho y acariciado su vientre, todos relajados feliz cuando el cae un profundo sueño recordando hace exactamente hace dos años el suceso_

Aang,.. ¿Tienes que escoger entre Katara y el bebe?,… ¡Aang!,.. ¡Es una Niña!,… ¡Aang!,… ¿No te ilusiones?,… ¡Aang!,…. ¡Aang!,…

_Escucha que le hablan en sueños que despierta todo sudado, poco a poco se sienta y ve que Katara sigue dormida, suspira el que sonríe que le da un beso en su frente, sonríe mas a escuchar_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_Le habla Katara en sueños, sonríe mas al darle otro beso en su vientre y siente a su bebe que se mueve y Katara que se mueve en la cama- ¡SssHhh!,.. Mi amor descansa—le dice en su oído, suave dulce, se levanta ve hacia su ventana que suspira-¿todavía es de noche?,.. Creo que unas Horas más amanece—se dice, sale de su habitación se dirige hacia la habitación de Kya, que sonríe al verla, se acerca, le acaricia su cabello, su mejilla sonríe al verla que le recorre sus lagrimas,..-Pensar que me pidieron que escogiera la vida de Mami y tuya,.. Mi pequeño amor,…-se quita sus lagrimas—Yo se que cometí un error al pedir eso,.. Pero espero que un día me puedas perdonar—le dice en su oído cuando Kya se voltea y empieza a llorar_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡Mami!,…-llora en sueño_

_Aang se sorprende que la levanta le pone su cabecita en su hombro y la empieza a arrullar- ¡SsssHhhh!,.. Mi amor Papi aquí esta,.. Esta aquí Papi—le dice cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang voltea a verla—Katara tiene una pesadilla_

_Katara se sorprende se acerca a ella -¡Mami!,..¡Mami!,..—Llora—ambos se miran que se abrazan y empiezan a arrullarla para que se tranquilice cuando deja de llamarlos en su sueño_

_-¿sabes?,.. Vámonos para la cama para dormir—le pregunta Aang teniendo todavía a Kya en su hombro, Katara asiente que se van a su habitación, ayuda a que entre en la cama, y a un lado de ella deja a Kya entre con ella que ambos le dan un beso en su frente, al verse_

_-¿en qué piensas?_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso a Katara en sus labios—me acorde cuando me avisaron que nació Kya y cuando entre la vi en tus brazos estaba tan chiquita, tan pequeñita, que me daba miedo de cargarla que tenía miedo de romperla_

_Katara le da una risita—si,.. Pero ahora ella no quiere bajarse de tus brazos_

_Aang le sonríe cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.._

_\- Mmm,.. Si,…_

_-¿no has pensado que hubiera pasado si ella,…?- Suspira—Aang la interrumpe-¿si ella que Katara?_

_Katara suspira trata de no llorar.- ¿si ella hubiera nacido muerta?_

_Aang abre sus ojos que voltea a verla.- ¡Katara!,.. No deseo, ni quiero pensar que hubiera pasado,.. Esa,.. ¡Noche!,.. Solamente de recordar cuando llegue aquí y que ambas estaban en riesgo –se quita sus lagrimas—se acerca más a Katara que le da un ligero beso—creo que no hubiera podido sobrevivir sin Ustedes—le dice y las abrazas y se quedan dormidos,…_

_Amanece, Aang sigue dormido cuando siente en su rostro una mano, el abre sus ojos que sonríe al ver de quien es la mano, se la quita cuando va soplando aire en su rostro, sonríe el al ver que Kya hace gesto, se talla sus ojos cuando los abre sonríe el, que le acaricia su mejilla_

_-¿deseas ir a paseo trineo pingüino?—le pregunta cuando_

_-¡PAPI!—grita feliz al verlo que lo abraza,… Aang sonríe feliz que suspira que la abraza_

_-¡feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño amor!—le dice cuando,.._

_-¿en donde esta mi pedacito de cielo?—le grita Katara al querer abrazar_

_-¡MAMI!—le grita feliz que empieza ha hacerle cosquillas que todos se ríen, Aang se la quita sienta a Kya en su estomago, Katara se sienta y aun lado de el que se dan un beso_

_-¡Mami!,.. Papi, Mío—le dice_

_Katara se ríe que ella pasa sus manos atrás del cuello de Aang,.. ¿Conque tu Papi es tuyo?—le pregunta_

_Kya sonríe que también hace lo mismo que su Madre—Si,.. Papi,.. Mío,.. Appa,.. Mío,.. Momo,.. Mío,.. Bebe Appa Mío,.. Bebe Momo,.. Mío y Mami,.. Mío—ella le dice con una sonrisa_

_Katara se carcajea- ¿todos son tuyos?_

_Ella mueve su cabeza indicando que si,.. _

_Aang suspira- ¿Domas falto con decir que Sokka es suyo?—le pregunta haciéndole gestos_

_-¡Sokka!,.. No—grita Kya haciendo gestos, imitando a su Padre._

_Aang la mira que se ríe—Mas te vale—le dice, Katara se zafa de Aang cuando,..-¿A dónde vas? _

_Katara se agarra de su vientre -¡Katara!.. - Aang le grita asustado_

_Katara sonríe— Tranquilízate Avatar, Solamente voy a baño a bañarme—le dice se levanta acaricia su vientre cuando voltea a verlo,..¿No deseas bañarte?_

_Aang pasa saliva, se sonroja cuando mira a Kya - ¿nos bañamos los tres?-le pregunta, _

_-bien que esperamos,.. Porque al rato vendrán los invitados—le dice ella, se bañan todos en la bañera cuando_

_-¡Mami!,..—le habla Kya viendo su vientre desnudo_

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?,.. –le pregunta Aang_

_Kya voltea a verlo que le indica el vientre de su Madre Katara le agarra su manita y le pone en su vientre que ella al sentir a su hermanito se sorprende,.._

_-¡MAMI!—grita feliz_

_Aang también pone su mano—Mi bebe es tu hermanita la que esta y muy pronto estará aquí con nosotros—le dice a Kya ella sonríe._

_Se terminan de bañarse, Katara le pone un vestido sencillo cuando entra Aang a la habitación de la Niña._

_-¿Mira mi bebe?,.. Lo que te,.. Tengo—le dice Aang y le da un paquete grande cuando ella lo mira_

_-¿ábrelo mi amor?—le pregunta Katara ellos le dice como Kya se emociona cuando_

_-¡APPA!,..¡APPA!—grita feliz por el peluche de Appa_

_-Aang,..¿En donde lo conseguiste?_

_Aang sonríe— ¿te acuerdas de la tienda donde le compramos su cunita?_

_Katara asiente_

_-bien ahí,.. El otro día iba pasando y lo vi en el aparado el peluche de Appa que lo compre y cuando estaba dormida lo metí para que no se diera cuenta_

_Katara sonríe que le da un beso en sus labios- ¿sabes?,..¡Papi!,.. Eres el mejor Padre_

_Aang sonríe que le regresa el beso cuando escuchan que carraspea_

_-¡Gran!_

_Kanna sonríe—Buenos Días,.. ¿Cómo amaneció la cumpleañera? -le pregunta a Kya ella le sonríe que le muestra su peluche Kanna le sonríe—bien el desayuno ya está—les dice desayunan cuando terminan de desayunar tocan a su puerta_

_-¡buenos días!,.._

_Aang sonríe—Buenos Días,.. ¡Niños!_

_Aní y Lily le sonríe—venimos a ver a la Muñeca como es su cumpleaños y saber en qué les podemos ayudar—le pregunta Lily cuando Kya se baja desesperada de su sillita para mostrarle a Lily su peluche_

_-¡Lily!,..¡Appa!—_

_Lily sonríe—Si muñeca es Appa_

_Aní lo mira.- ¿pero Appa es grande?,.. Y este es un ¿Peluche?—le pregunta el_

_Aang lo mira cuando,.._

_\- ¡Aní!,..—le dice Lily cuando que se caye_

_-¡No!,.. Appa,.. ¡Appa! —le grita Kya, cuando ella sonríe al ver a su peluche que lo abraza y le da besos y sigue diciéndole Appa, Aang sonríe_

_-¿para quitárselo ahí esta lo bueno?—le pregunta Kanna a Katara, Aang al verla solamente mueve su cabeza cuando escuchan que gritan_

_-¿EN DONDE ESTA MIS NIÑAS?_

_Katara abre sus ojos, se levanta agarra su vientre que sale de la casa_

_-¡Katara!,.. Espera,.. ¡No,.. Corras!—le grita Aang al ir detrás de ella porque llego Hakoda, Kya sale corriendo detrás de sus padres cuando_

_-¡Mi Dulzura!—le grita a Kya ella lo abraza cuando. —Mira mi dulzura, mira que te traje—le dice cuando le enseña un peluche de Appa pero mucho más grande que el que su Padre le regalo ella al verlo se sube arriba de el_

_-¡Appa!,.. Yi,. Yi,.. –empieza a grita, Aang al verlo le hace gestos Katara se carcajea_

_-¿Qué pasa?—les pregunta Hakoda_

_-¡Padre!,.. Lo que pasa que Aang le regalo un peluche igual pero es más chico_

_Hakoda al verlo se ríe—Lo siento Aang—le dice él cuando suspira Aang y sonríe al ver a Kya_

_-¡Papi!,.. Appa, Yi, Yi—le dice, Aang sonríe_

_Todos entran a la casa, Kya arresta su peluche cuando-¡GA!—Appa—le dice, Kanna se ríe cuando mira a Aang hace gesto, Kya mira su otro peluche que lo toma y le los lleva arranando batallando cuando llega a la puerta de su habitación,..-¡Papi!—le grita_

_Aang se levanta le abre la puerta de su habitación el peluche grande lo toma primero y batallando lo sube a su mesita, va por el otro que también lo sube ella risueña feliz sonríe—Appa,.. Yi, Yi,.. Appa bebe—ella les dice cuando voltea a ver a su padre que la está viendo que corre lo abraza, Aang sonríe que la carga_

_-estas contenta verdad mi bebe_

_Kya le sonríe que lo abraza y le da un beso- ¡Papi!,. Appa—le dice indicando sus peluches, Aang sonríe—Si mi bebe Appa—la baja y la deja jugando con sus peluches cuando,.._

_-¿en dónde está la pequeña Kya?—viene entrando Sokka y Suki y ella trae en sus brazos al pequeño Hakoda_

_Todos se saludan cuando,_

_-¡Sokka!—viene gritando Kya_

_Sokka le carga que le da un beso cuando ella mira al bebe_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Bebe—le dice al bebe_

_-¡Kya!,.. ¡Hakoda!,.. No Sokka—le dice el_

_Todos se ríe cuando el arque su cejas, Hakoda lo abraza_

_-Hijo,.. No puedes negar que mi nieto esta idéntico a ti,..—le dice él cuando_

_-¡Idéntico totalmente!—le dice Kanna_

_-¡Gran!—le grita Sokka_

_-porque te enojas,.. ¡Sokka!,. Es la verdad,..—le responde Kanna todos sonríen cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.._

_Aang voltea que sonríe—Si,.. ¿Shani?_

_-Tienen más visitas—_

_Todos sonríen cuando van a ver cuando Kya grita al ver quine viene_

_-¡HO!,..¡HO!,..—le grita Aang la baja que sale corriendo al encuentro de Honora ellas se abrazan y todos se saludan._

_Kya le toma de la mano a Honora que la lleva a su habitación para enseñarle sus peluches cuando entran Aang y Zuko a ver cuando Zuko le pasa un regalo, alto, Kya se emociona que lo abre y se sorprende_

_-¡Zuko!,.. –Le dice Aang sorprendido al paquete—Para que te molestaste es una muñeca grande como el tamaño de mi bebe—le dice_

_Zuko le sonríe—en realidad quien escogió el regalo es Honora al ver a la Muñeca pensó en Kya, porque ella tiene una igual,-le dice cuando Kya le pide a su padre que le saque la muñeca, Aang se la saca y la sienta en una de las sillitas y parece otra niña cuando llega los demás_

_-¿Quién es la niña que está sentada?—Sokka le pregunta_

_Aang como Zuko voltea a verlo. —Es una muñeca, Sokka—le dice Zuko_

_-¿Qué?—voltea a verlo sorprendido- ¿Cómo que una muñeca?,.. Parece como si fuera,.. ¿Otra Niña?—le dice cuando llegan los demás a ver también se sorprende_

_-¡Mami!—le dice Kya para que vea su muñeca_

_-en verdad es como si fuera otra niña—les dice_

_Mai suspira—Honora tiene una igual, cuando Zuko se la compro ella se alegro tanto que dice que es,.. ¡Kya!_

_Ellos voltean a verla-¿Qué?,.. Como que es mí,.. ¿Hija?—le pregunta Aang_

_Cuando escucha a Kya decir -¡Ho!,..¡Honora!—todo sonríen Zuko se le acerca_

_-¿Qué digites pequeña?—le pregunta, Kya voltea a verlo _

_-¡Ho!—le dice indicando la muñeca,..-¡Honora!—indicando a Honora—todo se sorprenden_

_-¿será que le hace falta una hermanita?—Iroh les pregunta Aang se sorprende_

_-¿Qué?,.. Como una hermanita—cuando abraza a Katara y acaricia su vientre—Muy pronto su hermanita estará aquí y se olvidara de la muñeca—el les dice cuando Mai suspira, que Zuko la abraza- ¡Mai!,.. Lo siento—le dice Aang, Mai le sonríe que no pasa nada._

_Pasa la mañana llega la tarde cuando,.._

_-¿en donde estas bebe azúcar?—le grita llegando Toph_

_Kya sonríe al verla que va corriendo-¡To!,..¡Toph!—le grita_

_Toph Sonríe—mira bebe azúcar te traje esto—le dice Kya lo agarra y lo abre cuando,.._

_-¡MOMO!—grita feliz-¡Papi!,.. ¡Momo!,..¡Momo!,.. Mami,..¡Momo!—grita más Kya al peluche de Momo_

_Ellos sonríen—si mi bebe,.. Momo—le dice Aang_

_-¡Toph!,.. ¿Como escogiste el regalo?_

_Ella se sorprende que se sonroja y se voltea para que no se den cuenta—Fue,.. Haru quien me ayudo—le dice cuando todos sonríen cuando_

_-¡Oye!,… ¿Por qué nos golpeas?—se quejan Aang y Sokka al mismo tiempo cuando Aang le sonríe maliciosamente y voltea a ver a Sokka _

_-y el,.. ¿Por qué no vino contigo?—le pregunta Aang_

_Toph hace mueca—Dijo que más tarde llega—le dice cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,..¡Papi!,.. –le grita Kya que viene corriendo y el al verla _

_-¿Qué paso mi bebe?—le pregunta y al verla-¿Qué hermosa estas mi bebe?—le pregunta cuando ella lo abraza porque trae puesto un vestidito de azul con algo de crinolina tipo de princesa de color azul claro como sus ojos le resalta mas su pulsera con su nombre _

_Kya sonríe que lo agarra de sus mejilla y feliz sonriente que escuchan que les gritan que ya llego la hora de partir el pastel cuando están el jardín cerca del pabellón_

_-¿lista mi bebe?—le pregunta Aang al pagar sus velitas que empiezan a contar y las apaga ella que sonríe feliz que abraza a sus padre._

_Mientras ellos están comiendo pastel,.._

_-¿entonces desean los sabios de las Naciones como los del Loto Blanco que sea aquí en la Isla?—le pregunta Aang a Iroh como los del Orden Blanco que están _

_-Si,.. Aang,..—le dice Iroh_

_Aang suspira—Bien que se haga aquí_

_-¿entonces en donde será la reunión de Naciones?—Sokka les pregunta_

_-Sera en la Ciudad,.. Sokka—Zuko le informa_

_-¿Ya saben quienes vendrán?—Aang les preguntan_

_-según mi tío todos_

_Sokka y Aang se sorprende - ¡Todos!—le dice Aang_

_Zuko como Iroh asiente, Aang hace mueca cuando,.._

_-bueno, nosotros nos vamos Ya saben que nos vemos dentro de dos meses aquí—Zuko les dice_

_-Yo también me despido—les dice Hakoda_

_-¡Padre!,.. ¿Pensé que te quedaras más tiempo?_

_-Hijo,.. Ahorita solamente vine para el cumpleaños de mi nieta, cuando nazca mi Nieta vendré y también a la reunión de naciones,.. Acuérdate que no puedo dejar mucho tiempo la tribu—le dice él y todos asienten._

_Se despiden cuando las niñas empiezan llorar_

_-mi amor no llores, en poco tiempo volverás a ver a Honora—le dice Katara_

_Aang la carga que le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-¡Hija!,.. Espero que me avisen cuando nazca mi nieta—les dice Hakoda ellos sonríe que carga a Kya_

_-No vemos pronto mi Dulzura—le dice cuando,.._

_-Papa—ella le dice, Hakoda le sonríe—Si mi dulzura son tú Padre,.. Porque este que está aquí es,..—_

_-¡Papi!—grita ella cuando Aang se la quita y al verla Sonríe_

_Aang sonríe que le besa su mejilla, todos se despiden Aang ayuda a Katara a quitarle su vestidito cuando Kya desesperada se baja del silloncito, y agarra sus peluches sonriendo dándole besos_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¿Domi?, Appa, bebe Appa,.. Momo—le dice_

_Aang sonríe—si me bebe—le dice cuando le va poniendo sus peluches en cunita cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!,..¡No!—le grita Kya, el voltea a verla_

_-No,.. ¿Que mi bebe?—le pregunta cuando Kya agarra uno de sus peluches sale y se va a su habitación cuando ella llega_

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta Katara al ver a Kya con uno de sus peluches, sale recoge otro que también lo pone en la cama de sus padre cuando_

_-Mi,.. Bebe,.. ¡No!,..-le dice Aang al ver que quiere poner todos sus peluches en su cama_

_Katara solamente se ríe_

_Kya se sube a la cama de sus padre se acomoda en medio y pone los peluches cuando ella con sus manitas_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Mami!,.. ¡Domi!—ella les pide Aang como Katara suspiran, Katara se sienta en la cama_

_-mi amor ellos deberían de estar en tu habitación No dormir contigo—le dice Katara cuando Kya empieza hacer puchero queriendo llorar, Katara suspiran—Bien, Bien,.. Solamente será esta noche por tu cumpleaños—le dice Katara, Kya sonríe que la abraza y le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-¡Mami!,.. ¡Amo!—le dice Kya cuando, Katara la abraza_

_-¿estas igual que tu padre cuando quiere algo?—le dice a Kya y ella se ríe _

_-¿Qué Yo qué?—le pregunta Aang entrando con su pijama, cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,..¡Domi!—le dice Kya cuando el mira toda la cama con sus peluches, el sonríe que se sienta a un lado cuando ella lo abraza le da un beso en su mejilla-¡Papi!,.. ¡Amo!—le dice ella, Aang sonríe que le regresa el beso_

_-sabes que te amo…. ¿Verdad?_

_Ellos sonríen,… Ya que se duerma la dejas en su cunita y te llevas todos sus peluches—le dice Katara_

_-Pero,.. Amorcito,.. Mírala está feliz—le dice Aang, Katara voltea a verlo que le hace puchero, Katara le hace gestos que Aang suspira—bien deja que se duerma y me la llevo—le dice cuando Katara se levanta se va con él, Aang arque su ceja al verla-¿Qué pasa Katara?—le pegunta el al verla, Katara sonríe que le da un beso_

_-¡Aang!,.. Debemos de aprovechar estos momento porque ya llegando el bebe,.. Tardaremos en estar ¿juntos?—le dice Katara, ella pone sus manos en su pecho lo besa, dándose besos saltados, Aang la abraza que el beso se intensifica mas, deseando mas cuando se separan al verse,…-Tu hija ya está dormida—le dice Katara, Aang voltea a verla que sonríe, se levanta se lleva a Kya la deja en su cunita, como también todo sus peluches y los deja en su mesita cuando llega mira a Katara que está en la cama tapada sonríe porque sabe que esta desnuda, el se quita su pijama ella levanta las sabanas para que él entre y se besan cuando sonríen a la incomodidad de la su panza._

_Katara se voltea, Aang la abraza por detrás, le mueve su cabello hacia un lado que le da besos en su mejilla, bajando por su cuello, por su hombro, por su espalda, Aang con una de sus manos acaricia su cuerpo, sus piernas, su trasero cuando mete una de sus piernas en medio de las de ella, Katara sonríe al sentir su erección por ella que sonríe_

_-¡Mi!,… ¡Maestro!—le dice lujurioso al sentir la erección inminente de Aang en su intimidad._

_Aang sonríe- ¿Ya sabes muy bien que siempre me poco así?,..-le dice dándole un beso en su cuello, unos en su hombro cuando se acomoda bien, Katara levanta un poco mas su pierna que la pone hacia atrás de la pierna de Aang cuando,…._

_-¡Aang!,…-le susurra porque entro en ella_

_Aang la empieza a mover primero en círculos cuando se detiene empieza a empujar poco a poco_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Mas!,… ¡Mas!_

_Aang sonríe a su petición, empieza empujando mas cuando arque su columna hacia atrás suspira al sentir que llego él cuando,.._

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Ya?-le pregunta Katara_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué?,..¿Quieres más?,..Pero Katara,…._

_Katara sale de él, se voltea cuando voltea a verlo, pone Aang de espaldas en su cama cuando,.._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?—le pregunta el_

_Katara sonríe que se sube arriba de el, se sienta toma su intimidad cuando,.._

_-¡KATARA!,.. Le grita al sentir que está dentro de ella_

_Katara sonríe— Prepárate mi Niño,.. Porque te voy a ser gritar_

_Aang abre sus ojos cuando siente que Katara se empieza a mover hacia adelante y hacia atrás cuando,.._

_-¡Por los!,… ¡Espíritus!,… ¡Katara!,… Vas hacer que explote—_

_Katara sonríe cuando ella arque su columna hacia atrás- ¡Explota!,..¡Avatar!,.. ¿Te quiero ver brillar?—le pregunta_

_Aang se sorprende a lo que dijo cuando siente más la excitación, la lujuria del placer que le está dando, el pone sus manos en su cadera cuando,…._

_-¡KA!,… ¡KATARA!,.. ¡KATARA!—empieza a gritar porque está llegando al clímax de su pasión._

_-¡Si!,.. ¡Si!,.. ¡Así!,… Un poco massssssssss- empieza a gritar Katara cuando sale de él._

_Aang abre sus ojos, se lleva su mano hacia su frente, sudoroso, recuperando, su respiración, su voz, cuando voltea a ver a Katara que esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-¿y bien?—le pregunta ella_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja- ¿eres?,… ¡Mi Diosa!_

_Katara sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios al separarse y verse a los ojos- ¡Ya lo sabía!,.. Mi niño tontorrón del Iceberg—_

_Aang sonríe pasa su brazo atrás de la espalda de Katara para abrazarla cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_Katara respira,.. Aang se asusta -¿Qué pasa?,… Katara_

_Katara se ríe, volta a ver a Aang que está asustado—Nada,.. Cálmate acuérdate que faltan 3-semanas para que el bebe este aquí—le recuerda_

_Aang suspira que se deja caer en la cama, Katara sonríe que ella se pone su cabeza en el pecho de Aang para poder dormir._

_3-Semanas Después:_

_Aang se había levantado estaba entrando a su cocina cuando ve a Gran_

_-¡Buenos Días!,.. ¡Hijo!,..¿Como amanecimos?—le pregunta Kanna con una sonrisa_

_Aang suspira- ¿le diré?,.. Ya esta es la segunda noche que se queja que no puede dormir_

_Kanna sonríe—es de esperarse este cambio no lo vivieron con mi bisnieta, y el niño ya estará en cualquier momento aquí_

_Aang se sorprende- ¡Niña!,.. Gran, Niña_

_Kanna se sienta y termina de poner frutas en los tazones—Eso dices Tu pero te aseguro que es,.. ¡Niño!_

_Aang se sorprende que agarra un tazón de fruta le va poniéndole miel- ¿Cómo sabes que es Niño?_

_Kanna se ríe- ¡Hijo!, acuérdate que soy partera, y este embarazo es destino al de Kya, una que con ella engordo,.. Más bien embarneció y con este es solamente la pura panza—le dice cuando Aang suspira_

_-Si, Pero no se le olvide que en cuestión de carácter no sé si está igual o peor que cuando venia mi bebe—le dice cuando- ¿Kya?_

_-ella está en su habitación desde que le regalaron esos peluches no los suelta, y la muñeca mas—le dice cuando se levanta—deja dejarle este tazón de fruta para que termine de desayunar, porque de seguro ya termino de tomarse su leche_

_-déjemelo a mi –le pide Aang, toma el tazón se va a la habitación de Kya cuando entra la ve sentadita en su sillita y en las demás peluches, esta la muñeca y en la mesa el peluche grande de Appa que le regalo Hakoda, el al verla sonríe- ¿Qué hace mi bebe?_

_Kya sonríe que sale de su sillita y corre hacia el-¡Papi!,.. Appa, bebe—le indica el peluche que él le regalo, el sonríe que hace que ella se sienta y a un lado de él se sienta él cuando le pasa su trozo de fruta ella se come un pedazo, cuando él ve que ella agarra otro pedazo y se lo está dando a sus peluches como a la muñeca dándole ella de comer cuando,..-¡Papi!,.. Boquita—le pide ella, Aang sonríe que abre su boca para ella darle de comer_

_-¡MM.!,.. Mi bebe que rico_

_Kya sonríe cuando,…_

_-¡AANG!,…. ¡Aang!,… -escucha que le grita Katara, el se levanta -quedarte aquí mi bebe deja ir con mami- le dice sale y al llegar a su habitación _

_-¡Katara!,..¿Que pasa?—le pregunta cuando ve que se agarra su vientre _

_-¡Aang!,.. Ya,…_

_-Ya,..¿Que?—nuevamente le pregunta cuando sale el corriendo gritando que ya viene el bebe cuando,.._

_Entra Gran al verla la recuesta, llega Aang_

_-¡Hijo!,.. Tranquilo, tranquilo todo estará bien—le dice Kanna_

_Aang suspira que se acerca a Katara- ¡Amorcito!,.. En que te ayudo_

_Katara voltea a velo que sonríe —Tranquilízate,.. Papi,..—el dice cuando siente otra contracción llega Shamma a ayudarlo cuando- ¡Aang!,.. ¿Kya?—le pregunta Katara_

_-¡Katara!,.. Tranquilízate ya mis hijos la cuidara tu respira profundo –le dice Shamma_

_-¡Ay que ir por el Doctor! –les grita Aang cuando_

_-¿No hay necesidad?—le dice Kanna_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,… ¿Porque?_

_Cuando,.. _

_¡AANG!—Le grita Kanna -sostenle bien a Katara, pasa tu brazo en su espalda, ¡Katara!,.. Respira y cuando te diga puja, ¡Puja!—le dice Kanna cuando,..-¡PUJA!—le grita- ¡Aang!,.. Con tu otro brazo masajea su panza hacia abajo para ayudar al niño a salir—le dice, Aang asiente que empieza masajear su panza cuando Katara se queja de dolor—Respira, Katara, respira—nuevamente le dice Kanna cuando,…_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Tendré que trozarte, el bebe viene grande?—le pregunta, Katara se maures su labio indicando que si cuando, ella pone su cabeza en el cuello de Aang y la abraza mas- ¡Ahora sí!,… ¡puja!,..¡Puja!,… ¡MAS!,..—le pide Kanna cuando el bebe sale _

_-¡ES UN NIÑO!,..—grita Shamma_

_Katara sudorosa va recuperando su aliento poco a poco cuando voltea a ver a Aang -¿Lo siento?—le pregunta_

_Aang voltea a verla que le salen las lagrimas que le besa su frente—No tienes que disculparte—le dice le, sonríe cuando le da un beso en sus labios, la ayuda a sentarse cuando_

_-¡Gran!,.. ¿Cómo esta mi bebe?—le pregunta Katara_

_Kanna sonríe—que te puedo decir,.. ¡Hermoso!,.. ¿Espero que allá salido a su padre porque en nuestra tribu los bebe nos son tan…?—les pregunta, Aang se sorprende cuando_

_-Aquí esta—les dice ella cuando le entrega a un Niño envuelto en una sabanita en color amarillo, Katara lo empieza a destapara lo contempla que le salen sus lagrimas un niño de piel Bronceada y sus ojitos de un gris como él se su Padre cuando_

_-¿Qué haces Katara?—le pregunta Aang a lo que ella está haciendo_

_-deseo ver si esta completo –le dice cuando lo mira bien—Si es tu hijo—Le dice ella cuando Aang lo ve total mente desnudo y se sorprende a lo grande que es_

_-¡Katara!—lo tapa él y se sonroja—_

_Kanna se ríe_

_-Si Gran si se parece a su Padre—le dice Katara, al referiré al bebe, Aang esta rojo, pasa saliva que también Shamma se ríe cuando,.._

_-¿Cómo lo va a llamar?—le pregunta Shamma_

_Katara voltea a ver a Aang—Aang tu decirles como desees que se llame nuestro Hijo_

_Aang lo carga sonríe al verlo que le da un beso en su frente, el niño sonríe y para su sorpresa tiene abiertos sus ojitos que el niño se ríe mas_

_-¿Qué tal?,… ¿Bumi?_

_Katara se sorprende-¿Bumi?,.. ¿Cómo tu viejo amigo el Rey Bumi?_

_Aang sonríe que se siente y le da otro besa a Katara en sus labios, ella sonríe que le da un beso a su bebe y voltea a ver a Aang_

_-¡Si!,.. ¡BUMI!_

_-Bienvenido al mundo,.. Bumi—le dicen ambos_

_-Si,… Bumi…..- dice Aang al contemplarlo y sonríe más_

_***Aquí va otro capítulo,..**_

_***espero sus mensajes **_

_***GRACIAS,….**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_****Muchas Gracias por Comentar:**_

_***Sara**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Guest**_

_***Gracias, Mil Gracias por comentar,...**_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_**Varios días después:**_

_Habían pasado los días Hakoda vino a conocer a su Nieto y se alegro al saber que su nuevo nieto se llama Bumi y mas porque el bebe se parece a los dos, porque tiene la piel bronceada de Katara como los ojos de Aang, se estaban preparando los prelativos para le Reunión Anual de Naciones que se dividida en Dos la primera todo los Jefes en Ciudad Republica la segunda será en la Isla del Templo del Aire donde estarán los sabios de las Naciones, como los del Orden del Loto Blanco, todos felices con la llegada de Bumi cuando, el pequeño está en la habitación de sus padres llorando el está en su cunita cuando, una personita se le acerca_

_-¡Bu,.. Mi!,.. No,.. Lole—le dice Kya al acercándose, pone el peluche de Appa que su abuelo le regalo se sube arriba de él y le enseña un peluche de ella, el de la sonaja cuando,…_

_-¡KYA!,… ¿Qué haces?—le grita Katara al verla, ella le deja el peluche cuando_

_-¿Qué está pasando?—entra Kanna asustada por el grito de Katara, ella al verla suspira_

_-Mira lo que hizo tú,.. ¡Bisnieta!—le grita cuando Kya llora al grito de su madre, Kanna suspira_

_-Vamos mi niña, vamos para que duermas un rato—le dice Kanna la toma de la mano cuando_

_-¡Mami!-_

_Katara saca a Bumi cuando lo está arrullando- ¿te dijo Gran qué te vayas con ella?—le habla fuerte_

_-vamos mi niña, vamos—le dice a Kya, la lleva a su habitación, le saca una manta y ella se recuesta en el piso, saca sus peluches como su muñeca y la deja, suspira ella que regresa a la habitación de Katara al entrar ve que esta amamantando a Bumi_

_-¿Qué te pasa?,.. ¡Katara!,.. Porque le gritas a la niña_

_Katara suspira—Gran no viste lo que le que le quería hacer a Bumi_

_Kanna suspira y se sienta—ella quería darle su peluche para que dejara de llorar—le dice cuando- ¿Sabes?,.. Ya sabía Yo que esto pasaría, cuando el bebe estuviera aquí—le dice y sale ella._

_Katara suspira cuando—Bumi,.. Mi Bebe espero que seas un Maestro como Papi—le dice él le sonríe—Si mi bebe, Hermoso,.. Tienes los ojos de Papi, eres tan hermoso como el—le dice al bebe, cuando termina de comer, ello lo pone que repite, lo arrulla que quita el peluche, mete a Bumi a su cunita cuando contempla bien el peluche que se sorprende—Es el de la ¿Sonaja?,.. -se pone triste—este se lo ponía para que dejara de llorar, como tenía el aroma de Aang ella luego, luego dejaba de llorar—se dice cuando se sienta, sale de su habitación cuando,.._

_-¡Ya llegue!_

_Katara sonríe al ver quien llego,.._

_-¡Aang!_

_Ambos se saludan con un beso_

_-¿Cómo esta mi muchacho?_

_Katara le sonríe—Pasa –le dice cuando el entra para ver a Bumi cuando,.._

_En la habitación de Kya, ella despertó al escuchar la voz de su Padre cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,..—ella dice, se levanta sale de su habitación que se dirige hacia la cocina cuando ve la puerta abierta, ella sonríe que sale hacia afuera,…_

_Mientras en la habitación de Katara y Aang:_

_Aang trae en sus brazos a Bumi cuando, el despierta, sonríe al ver a su Padre_

_-¿Cómo ha estado mi muchacho?—le pregunta el, cuando Bumi sonríe alegre—Si,.. Mi muchacho Papi aquí esta—le dice se siente cuando, él ve el peluche de Kya y se sorprende el-¡Katara!,… ¿Qué hace el peluche de Kya aquí?—le pregunta_

_Katara se sorprende—Sabes que vino a enseñarle su peluche—_

_Aang sonríe –Si mi muchacho vino tu hermanita y te quería emprestar su peluche—le dice él cuando deja a Bumi en su cunita- ¿deja irla haber?—le pregunta cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Qué bueno que llegaste?,.. Porque ya está la cena—le dice Kanna, ambos sonríen que se disponen a ir a cenar cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿No vas a ir por mi hija para que venga a cenar?—le pregunta Aang cuando ve que Katara suspira—Sabes deja ir Yo—le dice, se levanta, que entra en la habitación sonríe el al verla dormida en el piso tapada con la manta, el se inca para despertarla cuando se sorprende el que no es Kya sino la muñeca, se levanta y corre a buscarla._

_Mientras en la cocina, Kanna se levanta para cerrar la puerta que suspira ella._

_-¡Katara!,.. Dile a Aang cuando entre siempre tiene que cerrar la puerta de la cocina en un descuido que no nos demos, la niña se puede salir—le dice ella, Katara asiente cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Mi hija no está?—le pregunta Aang, Katara como Kanna se asustan que la buscan por toda la casa cuando,.._

_-No,.. Esta,.. Mi hija no está,… Y todo es mi culpa—dice Katara cuando Aang se para en seco_

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?,.. ¿Cómo que es tu,.. Culpa?—le pregunta el, cuando Katara empieza a llorar_

_-¡Aang!,.. Lo que pasa que regañe a Kya porque creía que quería asustar a Bumi_

_Aang abre sus ojos -¿Qué?,.. Porque lo dices—le pregunta cuándo- ¿es por el peluche?—nuevamente le pregunta, Katara asiste cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,..¿Cuando entraste degastes la puerta abierta?,… ¡¿Verdad?!—le pregunta Kanna_

_Aang abre sus ojos voltea a verla que asiente, sale corriendo a buscarla que empieza a gritar cuando sale los acólitos _

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?—le pregunta Chico_

_-¡Chico!,.. ¿Has visto a mi bebe?—le pregunta el_

_Chico abre sus ojos que se sorprende y le dice que no,.. Aang sale a buscarla que los demás le ayuda cuando, corre el hacia el jardín donde esta sembradas las azucenas y ella no está cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.. Ella no está—le gritan_

_Aang corre hacia el establo de Appa cuando entra Cielo no desea que entre se sorprende el_

_-¿Qué pasa Cielo?—le pregunta cuando Appa se le acerca a ella y permite que Aang entre y al ver, quien está dormida a un lado del bebe de Appa y Cielo,_

_-¡KYA!—dice el, que se acerca cuando Cielo no lo deja_

_-Cielo,.. Por favor déjame llevarme a mi bebe—le pide cuando él la carga porque está dormida a un lado del bebe de ellos la saca cuando ella despierta_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡Papi!—empieza a gritar llorando, Aang le pone en su cabecita en su hombro_

_-¡SssHhhh!,… Mi bebe estas con Papi—le dice cuando siente que Kya lo abraza y sigue dormida _

_Aang les dice que ya encontró a Kya y les agradece que entre a su casa cuando_

_-¡Kya!,.. –le grita Katara con los ojos llorosos_

_-¿en donde la encontraste?—le pregunta Kanna_

_Aang entra directo a su habitación la deja en su cunita sonríe al dejarla—estaba en el establo de Appa y Cielo, dormida a un lado del bebe de ellos—le dice, sale cierra la puerta cuando se dirige, hacia su cocina y se sienta cuando ve que Katara no deja de llorar, suspira él se levanta y la abraza_

_-Ya tranquila amor,.. Lo bueno que la encontré –le dice_

_Katara se tranquiliza cuando,.. _

_-¡Papi!,… ¡Mami!—ellos voltean a ver quien les habla, que sonríen ambos_

_-¿mi pedacito me perdonas?—le pregunta Katara, Kya sonríe que la abraza_

_-bien ahora si a cenar—les dice Kanna_

_Aang sienta a Kya en su sillita ellos están cenando cuando,.._

_-¿Cuándo llega Zuko?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang sonríe—Ya mañana llega y en el transcurso del día como de pasado mañana van llegando los demás,.. Hakoda creo que también llega mañana—les dice él y sonríe._

_Pasa el rato Aang ayuda a Kanna a recoger que se despiden a dormir se dirige hacia la habitación_

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-estoy preparando la tina para bañara Kya y darle también a Bumi su baño_

_Aang sonríe- ¿deseas que te ayude?_

_Katara voltea a verlo –claro que me ayudaras—le dice ella cuando Aang entra a la tina calienta el agua con su fuego-control que le indica que ya esta cuando,.. Ve que a Kya le está quitando su ropita para entrar a la tina, Aang hace lo mismo pero entra la tina en pijama ayuda a Katara con Kya cuando llega con Bumi ella se lo pasa para que ella entre cuando se están bañando_

_-¡Mami!,.._

_-¿Qué pasa mi pedacito?—le pregunta a Katara cuando ve que Kya indica ella su dedo a su hermanito porque lo ve desnudo, cuando,… -Kya tu eres una niña y tu hermano es un niño—le dice ella cuando Aang escucha que le dice y él le indica que si_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Niño?—ella le pregunta_

_Aang abre sus ojos, pasa saliva cuando Katara se ríe y la abraza—Si,.. Tu Papi es un,.. ¡Niño!—ella se le acerca y en su oído—si un Niño muy—suspira- Guapo_

_Aang voltea a verla sonrojado—Katara que le estás diciendo a mi hija—le reclama_

_Katara se ríe—que tiene de malo que sepa de una vez que es un niño y que es una niña_

_Aang pasa saliva, se pone rojo- ¡Katara!_

_Katara sonríe que le da un ligero beso- ¡Mami!—le reclama Kya, Katara sonríe más que se le acerca más a Aang,.._

_-comoquiera te has de sentir feliz,… ¿verdad?_

_Aang sonríe que le regresa el beso- SI,.. Nunca cambiaria a mi muchacho, por algo el destino nos mano un,.. ¡Niño!,.. Y lo amo tanto como a mi bebe, porque ella sigue siendo mi bebe, Katara—le dice él Y Katara sonríe y asiente._

_Salen de la tina, Aang ayuda a Katara con los niños, Kya se quedo dormida en su cama, el sonríe que la carga y la lleva a su cunita, cuando escucha que Bumi ya despertó que sonríe y sale y al llegar a su habitación y ve que Katara lo está amamantando, el sonríe que se sienta a un lado de ella cuando se sorprende_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?_

_-¿sabes que él no desea ni dedo?—le pregunta._

_-Aang, no te sientas Mal_

_Aang sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios y a Bumi uno en su frente—Si,.. Me imagino que no es igual, pero aun así lo amo y no lo cambiaria—le dice él con una sonrisa._

_Había pasado el día, como Aang les dijo llego Zuko y Familia como Hakoda como varios de de los Jefes de los Reinos incluyendo a la Tribu Agua del Norte la fiesta de inauguración se hará en el salón principal del Concejo._

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo.-**_

_Aang, Zuko y Sokka están en el salón principal del Concejo junto con las muchachas y los niños esperando que empiece cuando,.._

_-¡Padre! _

_Hakoda les sonríe- ¿Cómo están mis nietos y mi dulzura?_

_Sokka como Aang sonríe_

_-¡bien!,.. El pequeño Hakoda creciendo_

_-que le puedo decir ¡Hermosos!-le dice Aang cuando llega Katara con ellos, Hakoda sonríe que carga a Kya_

_-¿Cómo esta mi dulzura?_

_Kya sonríe-¡Papa!,.. ¡Bumi!,.. Lora…. ¡Mucho!—ella le dice, Hakoda se ríe_

_-de que te quejas así estabas tú—le dice Sokka cuando ella voltea a verlo y le hace puchero queriendo llorar_

_-¡Sokka!—le grita Hakoda que abraza a Kya—No le hagas caso mi dulzura a tu Tío –le dice - ¿Cómo les está yendo?,.. No han tenido problemas que ella se ha sentido por Bumi—les pregunta a Aang y Katara, ella suspira_

_-¿te diré?—le dice Katara cuando Aang voltea a verla que le hace gestos_

_-¿si desean me la llevo a la tribu?—les pregunta Hakoda_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,. No Hakoda, le agradezco, pero ella debe estar con sus Padre y cuando este mas grande podría ella ir con usted pero de Vacaciones—le dice serio y volta a ver a Katara_

_-Muchachos vengan ya va a empezar la reunión –les dice Iroh que se acercan, Sokka como los miembros del Concejo hacen la inauguración de la Reunión de Naciones que dan por comenzar._

_Empieza con una pequeña reunión dando Comida de las Cuatro Naciones, Aang como Sokka, Toph y Zuko están en una mesa con las muchachas y los Niños como Hakoda, Bato y Iroh cuando,.._

_-¡Buenas Días!—les saludan_

_Ellos sonríen que voltean_

_-¿Rey Arnook su Alteza como están?—les pregunta Katara _

_Ellos sonríen cuando,.. _

_¿Pero es su Niña?—le pregunta la reina_

_Katara sonríe que asiente que la reina se le acerca cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡Papi!—grita Kya_

_Aang la abraza—Tranquila mi bebe, aquí esta Papi para protegerte—le dice en su oído_

_-¿en verdad que hermosa es?—les dice la reina, Aang le da una ligera sonrisa, Katara les sonríen _

_-¿es su Niño?—les pregunta Aang_

_El rey sonríe que lo carga, la reina le da un beso en su mejilla—Si,.. Es nuestro Príncipe y su nombre de Hanko_

_-¿Hanko?—le pregunta Aang arqueando su ceja cuando Katara le da un pellizcó en su hombro él se queja que voltea a verla y ve a los reyes y les da una sonrisa_

_Los reyes le sonríen- ¿es niño o niña?,… ¿su nuevo bebe?—les pregunta la reina_

_Aang como Katara se sorprende—es ¡Niño!—Aang le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Los reyes voltean a verse y sonríen -¿esperemos que sea un maestro-aire?—les pregunta_

_Katara se sorprende que acaricia a Bumi su frente y le da un beso, Aang les hace mueca que abraza a Katara y con una sonrisa— sea lo que sea son nuestros,.. ¡Hijos!, y por solo eso los amamos—les dice serio a Kya también le da un beso en su mejilla, que ella le sonríe y lo abraza mas-_

_Los reyes le sonríen cuando,…_

_-bueno seguimos aquí, al rato nos vemos—les dice ambos y sale cuando_

_-¿Qué te pasa Katara porque me pellizcas?—le reclama Aang_

_Toph se carcajea, Sokka se ríe, todos sonríe _

_-y bien ¿Cómo va quedar siempre el asunto?—Sokka les pregunta_

_-¡Sokka!, las reuniones serán en la mañana aquí en el concejo y en la tarde en la Isla con los del Orden del Loto Blanco, como los Sabios—Zuko le informa_

_-¿entonces al rato es en la Isla?—Bato les pregunta_

_-¡No!,. Sera Mañana en la tarde y se hará algo similar allá—le dice Aang_

_-Bueno nosotras quedamos que en la mañana nos vamos a la Isla, y cuando ustedes salgan se van para allá para comer todos y nos quedamos—Mai les informa los muchachos asiente._

_Termina la reunión que se despiden cuando,.._

_-¡Padre!,.. ¿Te vas con nosotros?—le pregunta Katara_

_-¡Hija!,.. Me voy con tu hermano y mañana después de la reunión me voy con los muchachos para comer juntos—le informa Hakoda cuando_

_-Me voy contigo—le dice Kanna_

_Katara se sorprende- ¡Gran!,.. ¿Por qué?_

_Kanna volea a verla—Hija Suki ahora me necesita más, porque están tu Padre como Bato—le informa ella_

_-No hay ningún problema,.. ¡Gran!,.. –Le dice Aang cuando,… -¿Nos vemos mañana?—le pregunta el, Kanna sonríe que le indica que si, Katara le da una ligera sonrisa y se despiden todos._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang como Katara habían llegado, Aang trae en sus brazos a Kya y como siempre se quedo dormida, Katara trae a Bumi dormido, cada quien los deja en sus cunitas cuando, suspira Katara, Aang se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_Katara se quita sus zapatos que se sienta en la cama—Se me hará más difícil sin ¿Gran?—le dice Aang se sorprende, que él también se está quitando su capa, su toga, su camisa, sus botas y se sienta en la cama con ella y la abraza,..-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Katara voltea a verlo—Por tu,.. ¡Hija!_

_-¿Qué?,.. Que tiene que ver Kya_

_-Aang ella está más inquieta y cuando traigo a Bumi en mis brazos se pone,.. ¡Necia!_

_-Katara es de esperarse, al principio ella era nuestro centro de atención y ahora con Bumi, tiene miedo que no la hagamos caso—le dice Aang con una sonrisa_

_Katara arque su ceja- ¿Dirás es tu centro de atención?_

_Aang se ríe- ¡Katara!,.. ¿No me vengas que todavía tienes celos de tu Hija?_

_-¿Qué?,.. Claro que No tengo ¡Celos!,.. –le dice cuando se muerde su labio se acomoda más hacia Aang que voltea a verlo coquetamente- ¿Sabes?,… Debemos de aprovechar que Bumi está,.. ¿Dormido?,… Y, ¿Kya?—le pregunta_

_Aang voltea a verla se sonroja, le sonríe- ¡Cariño!,.. ¿No crees que debemos de dejar de pasar un poco más de Tiempo?,.. Todavía estas delicada_

_-¿Qué?—le grita cuando Bumi despierta llorando, ella se levanta y lo saca de su cunita, que lo empieza a amamantar cuando también,…_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡Mami!—les grita Kya_

_Aang suspira se levanta va por Kya que la saca de su cunita cuando ella le indica su Pañal, Aang pasa saliva—Vamos con Mami—le dice cuando ellos salen y entran,…_

_-¡Mami!—le habla_

_-deja que termine de darle de comer a tu hermanito y te cambio el pañal—le dice cuando ve que se quiere subir a su cama—No te subas,.. Ve a tu habitación y ahorita voy_

_-¡Katara!,.. Porque le hablas a si a mi bebe_

_Katara voltea -¿Cómo quieres que le hable?,.. Le estoy dando de comer a Bumi, No le pasa nada que me espere—le dice molesta, Aang suspira que se levanta va a la habitación de Kya, cuando la ve sentadita en el piso Aang la levanta, le quita su vestidito, su calzoncito cuando—déjamelo hacerlo,.. ¡Aang!,.. Te paso a Bumi para que repita –le dice Katara, Aang asiente que toma a Bumi se sienta en el silloncito y le está dándoles palmaditas en su espalda para que repita y ve que le está poniendo a Kya pañal limpio cuando_

_-¿no le vas a vestir?—le pregunta_

_-¡Aang!,.. Hace calor, aparte tengo que hacer la cena y más tarde darle a ambos un baño—le dice_

_-¿deseas que te ayude?_

_Katara sonríe—conque cuides a tus hijos con eso me basta—le dice, Aang asiente que se queda en la habitación de Kya, mientras ella se lleva a Bumi para ponerlo en su cunita y hacer la cena, Aang le saca una manta para que Kya se ponga en el piso cuando_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¿Bumi?_

_Aang sonríe que la carga y la sienta en sus piernas—mi bebe tu hermanito está dormido, el está en su cunita –le dice ella sonríe que se baja de las pierna y ve que va por uno de sus peluches—_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡Bumi!,..¿Domi?—le pregunta y le entrega su peluche, Aang sonríe que lo toma que se llegan los ojos de lágrimas, carga a Kya que le da un beso en su frente, ella lo abraza_

_Katara les habla para cenar, ellos cenas cuando terminan Kya abre sus ojos_

_-¡Mami!,.. ¿Bumi?—le pregunta._

_Katara como Aang sonríe que se levanta ella y va a verlo, Aang también se levanta recoge la mesa cuando ve que Kya desea ayudarlo, el sonríe que termina y se van a la habitación cuando llega Katara esta amamantando a Bumi, Aang se sienta a un lado de ella y con ello sienta a Kya para que ve a su hermano._

_-¿sabes que estabas así como tu hermanito?—Aang le dice_

_Kya voltea a ve a su Madre que le indica que si_

_-la única diferencia que ella estaba muy chiquita,.. –le recuerda Katara, Aang sonríe_

_Pasa la noche, ellos bañan a los niños, llego el día de la fiesta de inauguración en la Isla, Aang como Katara y los niños están presente como Zuko, Sokka y Toph, Hakoda, Bato también, como Iroh y los integrantes del Orden del Loto Blanco como Los Sabios de las Naciones cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang sonríe al ver quien llego_

_-¡CHIIO!—le grita Aang y se saludan cuando,.._

_-Deseo que conozcas a mi nuevo bebe—le dice Aang, Chiio sonríe cuando viene Katara con Bumi, Chiio al verlo se lo pide, que Katara se lo pasa_

_-¿Qué guapo es?—les dice Chiio, Katara como Aang sonríe -¿Qué hermosas estas pequeña?—le pregunta a Kya ella sonríe que se esconde, Chiio le pasa a Katara a Bumi -¡Aang!,.. En verdad te felicito tus hijos están hermoso—le dice él cuando,.._

_-Si,.. ¡Avatar!,.. Su hijos son hermosos pero mas su,.. ¡Niña!—le dice la reina, Aang como Katara se sorprende, Katara le sonríe, Aang le hace mueca que carga a Kya_

_-¿ya saben si es una maestra-aire?—les pregunta la reina, Katara se queda callada_

_-¡No!,..—le dice Aang, cuando—Si me disculpa su majestad pero ya va empezar la inauguración de los Sabios como los del Loto Blanco—le dice Aang, toma a Katara del brazo y sale de ahí para irse al pabellón de meditación cuando llegan_

_-¡Katara!,.. Te pido por favor,.. No dejes a mi hija,.. ¡Sola!—_

_Katara se sorprende- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Aang la acerca más—Por favor amor hazme caso ¿quieres?_

_Katara le da una sonrisa—bien,.. Lo bueno que Lily y Aní me ayudan a cuidarla_

_Aang le da un ligero beso—bien,.. Como quería quiero que estés al pendiente si es posible que no salga de la casa hasta que este Yo este con Ustedes—le dice_

_Katara se sorprende más-¿Qué está pasando?_

_Aang suspira—Amor,.. Después hablamos, pero creo que los reyes quieren a nuestra hija,.._

_-¿Qué?—_

_-tranquilízate Katara por favor solamente es un presentimiento,.. ¿Quieres?—le dice Aang, Katara suspira que asienta, llegan los demás y empieza la fiesta de inauguración se sirven comida excesivamente vegetariana, cuando,…_

_-¿Qué no hay carne?—se queja Sokka_

_-te dije que no va haber, por eso les dije que si aceptaban que sean aquí era con esa condición—le dice Aang _

_Sokka hace mueca, Hakoda se ríe que lo abraza_

_-Tranquilo,.. Sabes, saliendo de aquí vamos a ese restaurante que ayer fuimos—le dice Hakoda_

_Bato sonríe—Si el que sirven comida de la tribu agua—el les dice, Sokka sonríe que se le iluminan sus ojos_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿En donde esta Katara y los niños?_

_Aang le sonríe- ¡Sokka!,.. Están en la casa, es más tranquilo que las muchachas están por con de los niños_

_-Si,.. Para mi es mejor que ellas estén todas juntas, Honora está feliz estando aquí con Kya—Zuko le dice _

_-Si las niñas están felices –les dice Iroh cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Todo bien con Katara?—le pregunta Hakoda_

_Aang se sorprende—Si, ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?_

_Hakoda se le acerca - ¡Gran!,.. Me ha comentado que no le tiene paciencia a mi Niña—_

_Aang abre los ojos que suspira voltea a verlo—Si,.. Bueno,.. Según Katara que Kya se pone necia cuando trae a Bumi, Yo le digo que es normal,…. –agacha la cabeza—Pero creo que todavía es un poco que esta sensible—le dice_

_Hakoda le pone una mano en su hombro—Te entiendo,.. Cuando Nació Katara, Sokka se volvió muy Llorón y no deseaba que Kya cargara a Katara—le dice_

_Aang frunce su frente—Yo creo que no es el caso de mi bebe,.. Lo que ella quiere es un poco de,..¿Amor de su Madre?_

_-¿Amor de su Madre?—le pregunta Hakoda sorprendido_

_-creo Yo que es eso,.. Porque a cualquier cosa que ella hace, le grita y Kya luego, luego llora—le dice triste_

_-¿Sabes?,.. Será porque es una ¿maestra-agua? Y cree que se siente defraudada—le dice_

_Aang voltea a verlo -¿Qué?,.. ¿Cómo que se siente defraudada?,… Ella sabe muy bien, que a mí no me importa,.. En verdad, Hakoda amo a mis Hijos, porque son el resultado de nuestro Amor, No porque haber si son maestros-aires o no—le dice serio—_

_-Ya lo Sé, Aang, Pero tú la conoces muy bien y cuando ella desea algo o tiene en menta algo siempre hace lo imposible para lograrlo—le dice Sokka que también escucho la conversación_

_\- Sabes Yo te entiendo... –le dice Zuko_

_Todos voltean a verlo _

_-¡Sobrino!_

_Zuko suspiro...- ¡Mai!,.. Esta aferrada que tengamos otro,.. ¡Bebe!,.. Pero que sea Varón, para que sea el próximo Señor del Fuego, le digo que no me importa, pero Yo se que su,.. ¡Madre!, le está metiendo ideas—voltea a verlos—en verdad, Muchachos soy feliz, inmensamente feliz con mi Niña_

_Aang sonríe que le pone una mano en su hombro como Sokka_

_Mientas ellos están platicando de sus hijos, en la casa de Aang y Katara:_

_Yada esta platicando con Kanna de su abuela Yugoda cuando llegan las muchachas se sientan, Katara les está sirviendo té_

_-¡Katara!,.. En verdad esta Niña es muy buen niñera—le dice Mai_

_Katara sonríe—Si, Lily quiere mucho a Kya desde que nació y también está al pendiente de Bumi_

_-¡Lily!,.. Es la Niña que curaste con el agua del oasis de los espíritus,..¿Verdad?—le pregunta Yada_

_Katara asiente—Si ella misma, todos has sido muy lindos con Kya_

_-especialmente,.. ¡Aní!—les dice Suki_

_Katara se ríe—Si,.. Especialmente el, Pero no se lo digas a Aang porque le da celos_

_-¿Qué Ya tiene celos que le rebatan a su bebe?—Mai le pregunta_

_Kanna sonríe que le da un sorbo de su té que sonríe—Claro ya sabe que se siente,.. ¿Verdad?_

_Katara se sonroja que las muchachas se ríen_

_-¡claro!,.. Ahora sabe cómo se sentía Hakoda cuando íbamos a la tribu—les dice Suki_

_Ellas platica cuando tocan a su puerta, Katara se levanta que va abrir_

_-¡Su Alteza!,.. ¿Señora Kamm?—les habla Katara sorprendida al verla_

_-pero,.. Pasen, por favor—les dice Katara que ellas entran cuando_

_-¡Su Alteza!—les dice las demás cuando_

_-¿Yada?—le pregunta la reina al verla que abre sus ojos, y le da una ligera sonrisa, Yada también se sorprende y sonríe ella al ver al Príncipe_

_-¿Qué grande esta el Príncipe?—le pregunta Yada, la reina le da una sonrisa_

_Katara las miras que carraspea ellas se sientan cuando la reina voltea para ver su casa_

_-¿tiene una bonita casa?—le pregunta la reina_

_Katara le sonríe que le agradece cuando,.._

_-Su,.. ¿Niña?—le pregunta la reina, Katara se sorprende y recuerda lo que Aang le dijo_

_-ella está en su habitación jugando con Honora—le responde Katara cuando llega Lily_

_-¡Katara!,.. Las niñas terminaron su fruta—le dice Lily, Katara sonríe que se levanta deja los tazones cuando escucha que la reina le dice a Lily_

_-¿puedo ver a la Niña del Avatar?—le pregunta la reina a Lily ella se sorprende cuando_

_-¡Lily!,.. Ya es hora de la siesta de Kya,… ¿la puedes dormir?—le pregunta Lily se sorprende y entiende que le sonríe y acepta_

_-¿también por favor que Honora se duerma?—Mai le pide ella sonríe que acepta_

_La reina hace mueca cuando se escucha Bumi_

_-ahorita vengo mi otro bebe me necesita—les dice Katara y sale cuando la reina les sonríe Mai como nunca le regresa la sonrisa _

_-¡Suki!,.. El pequeño Hakoda ya despertó—le grita Katara, Suki sale y las deja sola llega a la habitación de Katara que también saca al pequeño Hakoda de la cunita que se sienta a un lado de Katara para amamantar a su bebe_

_-¡Katara!,.. Porque le digites a la reina que Lily duerma a Kya_

_-¡Suki!,.. Lo que pasa que Aang me pidió que no dejara sola a Kya porque desconfía de los reyes_

_Suki se sorprende- ¿Cómo está eso?_

_Katara suspira que levanta a Bumi para que repita se levanta—en realidad no lo sé,… Pero ya sabes que según es su instinto de Avatar—le dice ella, Suki sonríe_

_Cuando las muchachas termina con sus Niños regresan a la sala con las demás ella llegan cuando los niños de la señora Kamm se pone necio como el príncipe_

_-saben Nosotras nos vamos—le dice la reina cuando,.. -¿espero mañana poder ver a la niña?—le pregunta ella, Katara solamente le sonríe y las acompaña a su puerta. Cuando llega Katara_

_-Oye Katara,..¿Que tiene la reina?—le pregunta Mai_

_Katara suspira cuando voltea a ver a Yada- ¡Yada!,.. ¿Estuvo usted presente cuando la reina dio a luz?—le pregunta_

_Yada se sorprende baja su mirada que se entristece-¡No!,.. Yo no estuve,.. Cuando nació el príncipe, también nació mi bebe, pero el mío se me Murió_

_Las muchachas se sorprende a lo que ellas le dice—Lo sentimos,..¡Yada!—le dice Katara_

_-saben Yo estaba seguro que mi bebe era Niño, pero cuando me dijeron que nació muerto me dijeron que fue una ¡Niña!—les dice Yada_

_-¡Hija!,.. Dime vistes tu a tu,.. ¿Bebe?—le pegunta Kanna_

_Yada se sorprende- ¡no!,.. En realidad No,.. Solamente me dijeron que fue un parto difícil y complicado lo único que recuerdo lejano, pero estoy segura que lo escuche llorar—les dice ella y se quita sus lagrimas cuando...—Saben mejor me voy—ella les dice y se sonroja—Lo que pasa que Fong me invito a ver una obra de teatro—les dice ella, las muchachas les sonríen que ella se despide cuando,.._

_-Ya llegamos—escuchan que les gritan, las muchachas se levantan para recibir a sus maridos_

_Las muchachas como los muchachos se besan cuando alguien carraspea ellos se separa que sonríe,.._

_-¡Toph!,..-Katara le sonríe_

_Toph resopla –solamente vengo a despedirme, Mañana nos vemos—les dice ella_

_-¡Toph!,.. ¿Te quedas a cenar?—le pregunta Katara, ella le da una ligera sonrisa y algo sonrojada_

_-Lo siento,.. Princesita pero tengo una Junta—le dice cuando sale ella se sorprende todos_

_-¿Qué le pasa?—Suki le pregunta_

_Sokka como Aang sonríe_

_-creo que su junta se llama,..¡Haru!—les dice Sokka con una sonrisa_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Haru?—les pregunta al mismo tiempo Katara como Suki_

_Ellos sonríen al verla cuando,.._

_-¿se quedan a Cenar?—les pregunta Katara_

_-¡Hija!,.. Nosotros nos vamos, no te molestes, pero aquí tu hermano, nos invito a cenar—les dice Hakoda abrazando a Sokka— ¿están invitados si desean?- les pregunta el, Aang voltea a ver a Katara_

_-¿deseas ir?—Aang le pregunta_

_-¿Tu?— Katara le pregunta, Aang suspira - Sabes,.. Padre será para la otra—ella le dice que se despiden y salen_

_-Nosotros también nos vamos—Le dice Zuko, Iroh y Familia._

_Ellos sonríen que se despiden, también Lily se despiden y se quedan con sus niños_

_-¿mis bebes?—les pregunta Aang_

_-Bumi dormido, Kya también,… -le dice Katara que se le acerca-¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_Aang sonríe—bien necesito darme un baño—le dice cuando,.._

_-¿deseas que te acompañe?—le pregunta coquetamente, Aang se sonroja que voltea a verla que sonríe, Katara se le acerca_

_-ve preparando la tina para bañarnos—le dice Katara, Aang entra que prepara la tina se relaja porque lo calentó con su fuego control, se acomoda pone sus brazos en la barra de la bañera, su cabeza hacia atrás cierra los ojos, suspira,… se quedo dormido. Llega Katara cuando delante de él se quita su bata, se acerca cuando,.. El Ronca_

_-¡Aang!—le habla, pero el ronca mas. Katara furiosa se pone su bata y sonríe maliciosamente mete su dedo al agua y poco a poco lo va enfriando hasta hacerlo,… Hielo, sale de su baño cuando Bumi llora, lo saca de su cunita, y se va a la habitación de Kya cuando la ve que también despertó, suspira pero sonríe que se sienta en el silloncito para amamantar a Bumi cuando,.._

_-Mami,.. ¿Papi?—le pregunta Kya toda adormilada, Katara sonríe que la invita a sentarse a su lada_

_-Mi amor él esta –le dice cuando escucha un grito, ella sonríe—Tu Papi se está enfriando—le dice Kya solamente le sonríe que se acerca a ella y la abraza._

_Katara termina de amamantar a Bumi, lo deja en su cunita cuando a Kya le toma de su mano y se dirigen hacia su cocina para hacer la cena cuando_

_-¡Papi! –le grita Kya y corre abrazarlo, el sonríe cuando,.._

_-¿Cómo estuvo tu baño?—le pregunta Katara, Aang hace mueca que no dice nada, Katara sonríe cuando les sirven la cena._

_Terminan de cenar, Katara le cambia el pañal a Kya y la duerme, le pasa sus peluches para que este mejor y se queda dormida, se dirige hacia su habitación que sonríe a ver a Bumi dormido cuando voltea a ver a Aang que ya está en la cama, ella sonríe se quita su bata cuando entre se acomoda para dormir cuando Aang huele un aroma a Azucenas Pandas, pasa saliva, voltea a ver si Katara esta despierta_

_-¿Qué se te ofrece?—le pregunta Katara _

_Aang pasa saliva cuando la ve que se voltea, sonríe y se rasca la cabeza—este,… ¡Katara!,…_

_-¡Mmmm!,.. Si,.. ¿Aang?—le pregunta_

_-¿Por qué me enfriaste el agua?—le pregunta enojado _

_Katara se sienta y cruza sus brazos—Yo no te enfrié el agua_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¡Claro que lo hiciste!—le reclama_

_-¡No!,.. Yo solamente lo hice Hielo…. Eso te pasa por dejarme,…. Alborotada_

_Aang voltea a verla que pasa saliva -¿Alborotada?—le pregunta cuando abre sus ojos se sonroja cuando se acerca hacia ella y tímidamente,… -¿todavía deseas?—le pregunta_

_Katara voltea a verlo se le acerca, Aang se sonroja mas,… ¿No lo es?—le dice ella cuando sale de la cama._

_Aang se sorprende que también sale de la cama sonríe cuando la ve que está tomando agua la abraza por detrás,…_

_-¡Katara!,…-le habla a su oído y le da un beso en su cuello_

_Katara sonríe que deja el vaso—Si,…_

_Aang le da otro beso en su cuello, bajando a su hombro, abrazándola más hacia él, pegándola hacia su pecho, empezando acariciar una de sus manos los tiene en su pecho el otro debajo de su vientre._

_-¿Qué me dices Katara?—le pregunta_

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga?—le responde Katara cuando siente que Aang la va besando más en su hombro y sus manos acariciándola más que se muerde su labio sintiendo el placer de sus manos_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_-¡Mmmm!,… ¡Si!,…. ¡Katara!,….. ¿Si lo vamos hacer será Ya, porque al rato despierta Bumi?_

_Aang la voltea para verse que la besa, Katara pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, intensificando el beso, abriendo sus bocas, para saborear el placer de sus labios, Aang la carga pone sus manos en su trasero, ella abre sus piernas, Aang la sienta en la mesa cuando le va levantando su comisión con sus manos sin romper el beso, ella se agarra de su cintura, sus piernas abrazadas hacia él._

_Aang rompe el beso, plantándole besos por su cuello, por su hombro, bajando por su clavícula, cuando una de sus manos agarra uno de sus pecho y le un beso, Katara se agarra más de él arqueando su columna hacia atrás, suspirando_

_-¡Aang!,…._

_Aang sonríe cuando deja de besar un pecho, sigue con la otra,…_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_Aang sonríe mas cuando le levanta mas el comisión para quitárselo, para quitarle su ropa interior, pone a Katara su espalda en la mesa, ella sonríe, se le lleva un dedo en su boca que sonríe cuando Aang le empieza a acariciar sus piernas, sus muslos, hasta llegar a su intimidad, y con sus manos acaricia mas su intimidad cuando,…._

_-¡Katara!,…_

_-Si,… ¿Aang?,…_

_-¿te dolió mucho?—le pregunta Aang, Katara se sorprende_

_-¿Qué,.. Dices?_

_Aang le da un beso en su intimidad, Katara suspira, cuando el pone su cabeza calva en su intimidad que sonríe Katara_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_Aang sonríe que levanta su mirada, sonríe que la toma de su brazo, la trae hacia él cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,….._

_Aang sonríe que la abraza y le da un beso en sus labios,… cuando pasa sus manos en su trasero para empujar_

_-¿no me has dicho?,… ¡Katara!_

_Katara sonríe que le da un beso en sus labios—Lo volverá a pasar por tener a Bumi—le dice con una sonrisa, y nuevamente lo besa,…._

_Aang responde al beso, cuando la empieza a mover con sus manos que se separa al sentir nuevamente la pasión de ellos, sonríen a como están_

_-¿si te digo que extrañaba estar así?—le pregunta Aang_

_Katara sonríe que suspira, lo abraza más que lo besa—Mi Niño,… Sabes que te amo,…_

_Aang sonríe que se muerde su labio, cuando nuevamente empuja más que hasta la mesa se empieza a mover_

_-¡Así!,… ¡Katara!,…._

_Katara arquea su columna hacia atrás_

_-¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!,…-le dice al sentir la lujuria,.._

_Cuando ambos llegan a su clímax de su pasión, sonríe que se dan un beso., Aang se separa de ella cuando alguien la reclama, ambos sonríen_

_-Ya despertó Bumi—_

_Katara asiente, que se pone su comisión ambos llegan a su habitación saca a Bumi de su cunita que se sienta en la cama para amamantarlo, Aang se acerca y la abraza para ver a Bumi cuando el termina_

_-¿esta rica la leche de Mami?,..¡Verdad mi Muchacho!—le pregunta Bumi sonríe al escucharlo—Si esta rica mi Muchacho—nuevamente le dice cuando se le acerca—verdad que no eres tragón como tu ¿tío?—le pregunta cuando el se ríe mas_

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang voltea a verla—Si, Katara_

_-Tú crees que Bumi sea un ¿maestro-aire?_

_Aang voltea a verlo que suspira—Katara, amor, no empezamos, sea cualquiera su elemento es nuestro niño y por solo eso lo amo, igual que a mi bebe—le dice cuando Katara pone a Bumi a repetir _

_-sabes que vino la reina_

_Aang se sorprende que voltea a verla-¿Qué quería?—le pregunta serio_

_Katara se levanta para arrullar a Bumi -Sabes que estuvo preguntando por Kya_

_Aang se levanta que le pide a Bumi para dormirlo él, que sonríe él, al verlo y le da un beso en su mejilla,.. ¿Qué quería sabes de mi bebe?_

_-que la quería ver, pero como tú me dijiste, ella no la vio, pero que comoquiera viene mañana para verla_

_Aang mete a Bumi en su cunita, le pone su tul, entra con Katara a la cama que la abraza—_

_¡Aang!,.. ¿Qué está pasando?_

_Aang la abraza mas—Creo,.. Creo que ellos quiere a mi bebe,.. ¡Katara!_

_Katara voltea a verlo- ¿Cómo que quieren a Kya?,.. ¿Por qué?—le pregunta asustada._

_-¡Katara!,.. Creo que nos quiere quitándola _

_Katara abre sus ojos -¿Qué?,..¡No!,.. ¡Aang!, es mi hija, ellos tiene un hijo porque quieren a mi pedacito de cielo—le dice con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Aang la abra mas que se le corta la voz,.. –Presiento que su Hijo no es,.. ¡Suyo!-le dice Aang que Katara abre mas sus ojos y recuerda a lo que Yada les dijo_

_-¡Aang!,.. Ese niño es de,.. ¡Yada!_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-si Aang es el bebe de ella,…. Ellos se la quitaron—le dice Katara, Aang la abraza_

_-¡Katara!,.. Óyeme bien, Nadie, absolutamente, Nadie, nos va a quitar a nuestra Hija,.. Si ellos la quieren por lo de Yue,.. ¡Óyeme Bien!,.. ¡Nos vamos!_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Cómo que nos vamos?,.. Y a ¿Dónde?_

_Aang la abraza mas que le da un ligero beso en sus labios—A Templo del Aire del Sur,.. Sin decirle a Nadie_

_-Ni a ¿Sokka?_

_Aang suspira—Ni a Sokka, No arriesgaría la vida de ellos—le dice, que Katara lo abraza más que voltea a verlo y firme_

_-Si,.. ¡Aang!, nos vamos aunque me duela separarme de Sokka como de los demás, primero están nuestros Hijos—le dice Katara firme, Aang sonríe_

_-Si,.. Primero están nuestros Hijos antes que el Mundo—nuevamente Aang le dice firme_

_Katara lo abraza para disponerse a dormir, cuando, ella está dormida_

_Suspira, sale de la cama, ve a Bumi dormido que sonríe y le da un beso en su mejilla, sale que va a la habitación de Kya, sonríe al verla que tiene abrazado su peluche de Appa y con su otra mano su toga, se acerca a ella le da también un beso en su frente cuando ella dice,.._

_-¡Papi!,… ¡Mami!,… -les habla en sueño_

_Aang se le acerca a su oído- ¡SssHhh!,… Mi bebe papi aquí esta—le dice, sale de la habitación de Kya entra a la suya se dirige hacia su ventana que suspira él y voltea a ver a Katara—Si me obligan renuncio a ser el Avatar,… Nunca conocí a mis Padres,… Perdí a todos los Maestros Aires y Ahora quieren quitarme lo que Amo, que son mi Hijos,… Nunca lo permitiré,… ¡Nunca!- se dice él y regresa con Katara a su cama, para descansar._

_***Y,… Bien,…**_

_***Espero sus mensajes,…**_

_***GRACIAS.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Mil, Gracias por Comentar:**_

_***Sara**_

_***Itzelferrerv**_

_***Jess**_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Habían pasado los días, Aang con lo de la Reunión de Naciones en la Mañana, luego la Reunión de los sabios del Orden del Loto Blanco, como los de los Sabios en la Tarde en la Isla, se ha sentido agotado, cansado, que ya en la noches llega ya cenado, entra, ve a Katara y los niños, se da un baño y cae profundamente dormido, Katara desde el día de la Inauguración de los sabios como los del Loto Blanco ellos no ha tenido intimidad, ella sabe que solamente han pasado unos días de esa noche, pero desde que dio a Luz a Bumi, su recuperación ha sido rápida, solamente unos días de reposo después que nació su niño, su cuerpo se recupero rápido, tanto que ya recupero su figura, en cambio cuando dio a Luz a Kya tardo, mas,….._

_Ella está en su habitación amamantando a Bumi, el ya casi pasa el mes de nacido, esta grande, fuerte, todo lo contrario de Kya que tendía miedo, que le pasara algo malo, y con la única diferencia de su hermana que ella batallaba en dormirla en cambio con Bumi, domas termina de comer, le cambia su pañal y se queda dormido._

_Deja a Bumi en su cunita cuando contempla el silencio de la Noche, se levanta y va a ver a Kya que sonríe al verla, se acerca le acaricia su frente_

_-en verdad hija mía, te amo,… Mi pedacito de cielo—le dice a su oído, cuando ella en sueño le llama_

_-¡Mami!-_

_Katara se le acerca más- ¡SssHhhh!,… Duerme mi pedacito, duerme—le dice sale y regresa a su habitación contempla a Aang dormido boca a, bajo, extendiendo sus brazos a lo ancho de la cama con su espalda al descubierto y se ve exponiendo donde está su trasero, ella sonríe, entra a su cama, se acerca más y con uno de sus dedos ve rosando su espalda, la marca de su tatuajes, sonríe, al sentir el movimiento de él, al sentir su roce, se acerca más que le da un beso en su hombro, otro, en su espalda cerca de la herido de cuando Azula lo ataco, cuando,…_

_-¡Mmmm!,…. ¡Katara!-le habla en sueño_

_Katara sonríe que se acomoda mas para estar casi frente a frente, sonríe se siente cuando estaban en su luna de miel, despertaba y le fascinaba contemplarlo, su forma de dormir._

_Nuevamente con uno de sus dedos, empieza acaricia su flecha, bajando suave, lentamente, hasta llegar a sus labios, que los acaricia, se acerca más para darle un beso, un roce a sus labios, que se da lujo de besarlos_

_Aang reacciona, que poco a poco se empieza a mover que le regresa el beso, cuando él la abraza, Katara sonríe al sentir que el reacciono a su tacto, cuando se acomoda el arriba de ella, poco a poco, que Katara lo abraza, Aang también la abraza, y el beso se intensifica mas, abriendo sus bocas, saboreándose el placer de sus labios, de sus lenguas explorándose,…._

_Empieza a moverse acariciando sus espaldas, en un momento de pasión. Aang rompe el beso, cuando besa su cuello, su hombro, Katara sonríe que se muerde su labio al sentir la pasión de él, pidiendo por ella. Katara mueve sus piernas empezando a acariciarlo, rosar sus piernas con las de él,….._

_Aang lenta mente empieza a acariciarla bajando sus manos, levantando lentamente su comisión, hasta llegar su intimidad cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!,…..-le susurra Katara al sentirlo_

_-¡Katara!,…. —le habla cuando Aang abre sus ojos, se sorprende el a sus acciones, pero sonríe a su vez al escuchar su nombre nuevamente,…_

_-¡Aang!,…._

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su oído, Katara arquea su columna hacia atrás al sentir la pasión de la lujuria._

_Aang sonríe lujuriosamente al está sus manos en la intimidad de ella y sentir su humedad que hace con unos de sus dedos entrar en ella,…_

_Katara reacciona mas al abrazarlos, el sonríe y besa su cuello, empieza a mover sus dedos dentro de ella, y reacciona mas,…_

_-¡Aannggg!,…. —empieza a correar su nombre_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su cuello, saca sus dedos para remplazarlos por su intimidad cuando,…_

_-¡AAANNNGGG!-le grita_

_Aang se le acerca a su oído,… ¡SssHhh!,… Mi amor no queras despertar a nuestro Muchacho—le dice cuando Katara abre sus ojos y voltea a verlo y con una sonrisa ella lo abraza más._

_Aang sonríe que le besa sus labios, cuando el entra mas en ella, Katara rompe el beso, al sentirlo dentro de, el._

_Aang se acomoda para entra mas en ella que pone sus manos casi a la altura de sus hombros, Katara pone ella sus manos en su pecho, empieza a moverse más, entrando mas en ella, que lo abraza y permite que este pegado mas en ella, pecho a pecho, sus labios hablando por si solos del deseo de la pasión, cuando se empieza a mover mas,…._

_-casi llego,….. ¡Katara!-_

_Katara levanta sus piernas hacia arriba a la altura de su cintura para que pueda entrar más,…._

_-¡Aang!,….¡Aang!,…..—lo empieza a animar_

_Cuando ambos llegar al clímax de su pasión,…._

_Aang se deja caer total mente arriba de Katara, ella lo abraza mas, se acomoda Aang en su hombro, Katara masajeando su espalda, acariciándolo desde su cabeza calva, bajando por su espalda cuando ambos suspiran y se ríen al recuperar sus alientos._

_Aang alza su mirada al verla,… -¿Qué paso?—le pregunta_

_Katara se muerde su labio…-¡Aang!,.. Te vi y recordé cuando estábamos de luna de miel en el Templo del Sur,…._

_Aang sonríe que le da un ligero beso y se acomoda más en su hombro—Bien hecho,….Katara…. _

_Katara sonríe que lo abraza y le da un beso en su flecha cuando,…_

_-¿mis hijos?—le pregunta Aang_

_Katara sonríe—Kya dormida,… Ya sabes que le gusta estar abrazada de sus peluches y de su toga,… ¡Bumi!,.. Ya comió y tiene su pañal limpio—le dice y Aang se acomoda mas -¿no estás enojado?—le pegunta_

_Aang se sorprende que alce su mirada- ¡No!,..¿Porque me lo preguntas?,… ¡Katara!—_

_Katara acaricia su flecha, sus mejillas, que le da un ligero beso en sus labios…- Yo se que estos días han sido agotador,…. ¡Aang!,… que debería que te dejara de descansar, aparte que tienes una hija que te absorbe_

_Aang se ríe,… -¡Katara!,.. Porque le dices a si a mi Bebe_

_-¡Aang!,.. Porque será, te vas muy temprano al concejo, vienen a comer, para seguir aquí con lo demás que acaban tarde y para rematar llega tu hija, Papi,.. Appa Yi, Yi,-le dice imitando su voz infantil - y tú la consientes en darle su paseo _

_Aang se ríe,… -¡Katara!,… Dime ¿cuando estoy con ella?,… en la mañana está dormida, cuando vengo comemos todos juntos, que entre Sokka, Zuko, Toph es hablar de los Jefes de las Naciones, No platico contigo y menos con Kya,.. ¡Bumi!,.. Bueno, todavía es un bebe, para seguir con la Reunión aquí en la Isla, toda la tarde con los del Loto Blanco como los sabios, terminamos noche y casi no cenamos juntos cuando llego Yo se que ella me está esperando, aunque este aquí en la Isla, no los veo, como a Ti y mis Hijos, y sé que ella esta me está esperando, como me esperas Tu-le dice y le da un beso en sus labios_

_Katara sonríe que lo abraza—No lo dudes,… Aang, siempre te estaré esperando y tampoco dudes que Kya mas,…_

_Aang suspira que la abraza—Si nunca dudare de eso,… ¡Katara!,.. Nunca,… Lo bueno que esto ya está acabando_

_Si,.. Ya mañana es lo último,… ¿Verdad?_

_-¡Mmm!,… Si,.. Ya lo ultimo y podre estar con ustedes—le dice Aang y se queda dormido._

_Estaba llegando a su Fin la Reunión de Naciones._

_La Reina se ha sentido un poco frustrada porque no ha podido ver a Kya que demuestra su malestar._

_**Ciudad Republica, Casa del Concejal Kamm.-**_

_La reina esta desayunando con el Rey y los Señores Kamm cuando,…_

_-¿Qué tendría la maestra Katara porque no desea que vea su niña?—ella se queja_

_-¡querida por favor!—le pide el rey_

_-Su Alteza se puede saber el por qué desea ver a la ¿mestiza del Avatar?—le pregunta Kamm_

_La reina cambia su postura que le da una ligera sonrisa—En verdad es solo curiosidad,… pero, ¿Por qué le dices mestiza?—le pregunta molesta._

_La esposa de Kamm le hace mueca y trata que ella no lo vea-No sé que le mira a esa,.. ¡Niña!,.. Su Alteza,… Mi Linny es más hermosa que ella—_

_-Claro que su niña, como las demás niñas de Kamm son bonita –le dice el rey, la esposa de Kamm le da una ligera sonrisa _

_-¡Kamm!,.. ¿Cuándo vas a ir a la tribu?—le pregunta el rey_

_Kamm abre sus ojos, pasa saliva que voltea a verlo- ¿en realidad no lo es?,… ¿Por qué?_

_-¡Kamm!,.. Acuérdate que tienes,… ¡Hijas!, ¿Allá?, que necesitan de tu atención,… De seguro que no sabes que un primo de Hahn esta pretendiente a una de ellas—le dice el rey_

_Kamm pasa saliva- ¿en realidad Yo no sabía eso?_

_-Bueno hoy es la última reunión de Naciones Hoy habrá una pequeña comida en la Isla del Avatar que va ser familiar y nos vemos allá en la tarde—les dice el Rey la reina lo despide como el Príncipe_

_-Mi niño te portas bien—le dice el rey y le da un beso en su frente se le acerca a su oído—si nuevamente la niña de Kamm te estira los cabellos tú no te dejes—les dice el rey, el niño le sonríe que sale cuando,…_

_-¿Por qué le dijo el rey al príncipe?—se queja la esposa de Kamm_

_-¡Linny!,.. Porque será,.. Tu niña es una peleonera y se ve que tu bebe va ser igual o peor, debes de acostumbrarlos cuando es,.. ¡No!,.. Es No—le dice la reina ella hace coraje de enojo pero se controla_

_**Concejo de Ciudad Republica.-**_

_Los muchachos como los Jefes de la Naciones están en su reunión cuando,.._

_-Hoy es el ultimo día, mañana nos vemos aquí para la fiesta de clausura—les informa Zuko_

_-bueno,… Señores preparémonos para irnos a la Isla allá será algo sencillo solamente una comida familiar y damos por terminara esta Reunión—Aang les informa cuando,…_

_-¡Toph!,.._

_Toph voltea medio sonríe y algo sonrojada—Si,… ¿Haru?_

_-¿Nos vemos en la Noche para cenar en el mismo lugar?_

_Toph pasa saliva y se controla—Si,.. Ahí estar—le dice ella y el sale con los demás cuando…._

_-Nos vemos en la noche-dice imitando una voz cuando Toph, Escucha que le dice cuando,.._

_-¡TOPH!,… se quejan Sokka como Aang_

_-¿Por qué nos golpeas?—se quejan ellos_

_\- Porque será,.. Par de Papanatas—les dice ella y sale furiosa_

_-¿Qué pasa?—Zuko les pregunta_

_-Zuko creo que nuestra amiga ciego está enamorada—Sokka le informa_

_Zuko abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,… ¿de quién?_

_-nosotros creemos que de Haru,…-le dice Aang _

_Zuko se carcajea—quien la viera a la maestra ruda, enamorada—nuevamente se carcajea cuando,.._

_-¿todo bien señores?—les preguntan, ellos voltean a ver y dan una sonrisa_

_-¡Si!,… Haru todo bien—le dice Sokka_

_-bien que esperamos para irnos a la Isla de Seguro las muchachas están esperándonos—Aang les dice cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Appa va venir por nosotros?—Sokka le pregunta_

_-Sokka que te dije que no,… nos vamos todos en carruaje y en la embarcación cabemos todos—Le informa Aang cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¡Hijo!_

_Aang voltea – Si,.. ¿Hakoda?_

_-Aang para que lo sepas, Gran-Gran ha decidido irse conmigo a la Tribu que desea pasar unos días allá_

_-No hay ningún problema Yo después de esto me voy a tomar unos días para estar con Katara y los niños—le informa el_

_Hakoda sonríe—bien. pero tú le dices a Katara, Gran de seguro estar hablando con ella, domas espero que no se enoje—le dice y todos salen esperando sus carruajes._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Kana esta platicando con Katara de su deseo de regresarse a la Tribu con su Padre_

_-¡Gran!,.. Te voy a extrañar_

_-Katara a ustedes también, pero compréndeme no puedo dejar tanto tiempo sola mi casa_

_Katara suspira que le sonríe y la abraza._

_Ellas están en la explanada esperando a los muchachos como a los Jefes de la Naciones, como a los Sabios y los del Orden del Loto Blanco cuando,.._

_-¡buenas tardes!—les saludan_

_Ellas voltean que saludan cuando,…_

_-¿desean que les ayudemos?_

_-Ho no gracias,.. Su alteza todo está bien—le dice Katara cuando la reina ve a Kya con Honora ella se le acerca y le sonríe_

_-Hola,.. Princesa_

_-Hola—le responde Honora, la reina le sonríe que le acaricia a Kya su cabello cuando_

_-¡Mami!,.. ¿Lo quiero?—se queja Linny_

_-¡Linny!,.. Por favor no necies_

_Linny hace coraje, que se les acerca a Honora y Kya y desea sus broches cuando ella con sus manos las tiene a cada una agarrada de los cabellos cuando._

_-¡Niña!,.. Déjalas—_

_Las muchachas escuchan que gritan, que van ver, la niña de Kamm tiene bien pescada a Honora como Kya cuando, Kya hace un movimiento porque cerca de ella tiene un vaso con agua,.. Cuando Linny las suelta porque Kya la mojo_

_-¿es?,.. Es,.. ¿Una maestra-agua?—grita la reina como la señora Kamm_

_Las niñas lloran, Katara caga a Kya, como Mai a Honora para controlarlas ambas miran a la señora que ella pasa saliva_

_-Lo,… Lo siento,.. ¡Señoras!—les dice la esposa de Kamm_

_-¡Linny!,.. Te dije que controlaras a tu Niña, ya ves lo que le hizo a las Princesas—le dice la reina cuando Katara voltea a verla_

_-¿Saben?,.. Déjame llevarme a Kya para la casa—les dice, Kanna toma a Bumi con ella y se va detrás de ella como, Mai con Honora, Suki y su bebe_

_-¿ahora que les dirás a tu esposo?,.. Por el comportamiento de tu,… ¿Hija?—le reclama la reina, la señora Kamm suspira y espera que no llegue a mayor_

_Las muchachas llegan a la casa de Katara, Lily tambien llega_

_-¡Katara!,.. Si lo deseas déjeme a las niñas Yo las cuido para que terminen lo pendiente—le dice Lily_

_Katara suspira que voltea ver a Kya—Mi amor te quedas con Lily—le dice cuando ella no desea de separase de ser Madre_

_Lily se le acerca—Muñeca,.. ¿Deseas jugar con tus peluches?—le pregunta a Kya ella voltea a ve a su madre_

_-Si mi pedacito quedarte con Lily y Honora jueguen y al rato no tarda Papi y de seguro te llevara de paseo en Appa—le dice, Kya ella acepta quedarse _

_-Katara, Yo me quedo a cuidar a mis bisnietos ustedes terminen—le dice Kanna Suki como ella acepta y le deja a los niños y salen cuando llegan al pabellón,.._

_-¡Maestra Katara!,… ¿Cómo sigue su niña?—le pregunta le reina_

_-Bien Gracias—le contesta seria_

_-Maestra Katara,… Yo lo siento en verdad—le dice la esposa de Kamm, Katara solamente suspira que no dice nada y terminan los pendientes cuando llegan los demás a la comida._

_La reina los saluda cuando,…_

_-¡Arnook!,.. La niña del Avatar es una maestra-agua_

_El rey abre sus ojos- ¿Qué?,.. ¿Cómo lo sabes?—le pregunta él, la reina le platica cuando,…-¿Qué hizo qué?—le pregunta furioso voltea a ver a la esposa de Kamm y ella baja la cabeza –_

_-¡Kamm!,.. Ya te platico tu,.. ¡Esposa!,.. Lo que le hizo tu Hija a las Princesas—le reclama el rey_

_Kamm voltea a verlo—que Princesas Solamente es una, la otra es una mestiza—le dice cuando,.._

_-¿a quién le dijo mestiza?_

_El rey como Kamm voltea y pasan saliva_

_-¡Concejal Sokka!,…. —le dice Kamm_

_-¿Qué está pasando?—Aang les preguntan cuando el rey y Kamm suspira_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Lo que paso—le está diciendo la reina cuando,..—_

_-¡Señores!,.. Por favor pasen la comida ya esta Lista—les dice Katara_

_Ellos pasan cuando,.. -¡Kamm!,.. De esto no te salvaras—le informa el rey, el pasa saliva, suspira y voltea a ver a su mujer, y ella a su vez baja la cabeza._

_Los señores comen cuando,.._

_-¡Hijas!,.. ¿En donde están mis nietos como mi dulzura?—les pregunta Hakoda_

_-Si en donde están nuestros nietos—también les pregunta Iroh_

_-ellos están en la casa—les dice Katara cuando Aang se le acerca_

_-¿todo bien?_

_Katara suspira- ¡Aang!,.. Después hablamos por favor—le pide, el acepta cuando_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Ya sabemos que su hija es una maestra-agua—le dice la reina con una gran sonrisa._

_Todos voltean a ver que varios se sorprenden_

_-¡Mujer!.. No te pudiste esperar—le reclama el rey_

_-¿Quién le informo que mi bebe es un hermosa maestra-agua?—Aang le pregunta _

_La reina sonríe cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.. Por favor,.. Aquí No—le pide Katara triste, el al verla la abraza le da un beso en su frente y se para_

_-Señores aquí presentes les quiero decir que mi bebe,.. Mi hermosa Hija fruto del amor de mi amada Katara y Yo, es una Hermosa Maestra-Agua como su Mami—les informa con una sonrisa_

_Todos se paran para felicitarlos_

_-¿esperemos que el Niño sea un maestro-aire?—_

_Escuchan que les preguntan, Aang trata de contestarle pero Katara lo detiene él, sonríe al verla que acepta y la abraza más cuando,.._

_-¿imaginasen en un futuro la Hija del Avatar con el Príncipe de la tribu agua del norte—les pregunta uno de los Sabios del agua del norte_

_-¿Qué?—Aang les grita_

_-Si,… ¿Qué?,.. ¿Cómo que mi sobrina con,…. Quien?—Sokka también les pregunta gritando_

_-¡Muchachos!,.. Por favor controlasen—les pide Hakoda_

_-¡Arnook!,.. No crees que sea demasiado pronto para esto,.. Mi nieta es una bebe y no se diga tu,.. ¡Hijo!—le dice Hakoda serio y cruzado de brazos_

_-Bueno,… Creo que sí,.. Pero acuérdense de las tradiciones de las tribus ¿agua?_

_-Rey Arnook le agradezco su intención hacia mi bebe, pero ella es una Bebe,.. Mi bebe y cuando ella este grande y su deseo es tener una relación formar con su Hijo el Príncipe, Yo lo aceptare pero mientras,.. ¡No!,..—le informa Aang firme _

_-Si… Estamos de acuerdo con el Avatar—les dice Iroh_

_-Si,…- muchos también les dicen _

_-Bien,.. Creo que tiene razón –le dice el rey cuando la reina se le acerca en su oído..._

_-¡Arnook!,…._

_-¡Sshh!...Tranquila mujer, tranquila—le dice él y ella asiente y termina de comer._

_Terminan de comer se despiden_

_-¿nos vemos mañana en la fiesta?—le pregunta el rey a Aang_

_-Si,.. Hasta mañana—le dice y sale los muchachos regresan a la casa de Aang-_

_Zuko recoge a Honora que está dormida y junto con Mai y Iroh se despiden._

_Sokka como Suki recogen a su Bebe junto con Hakoda, Kanna y Bato se regresan a su casa, Lily también y le agradecen por su ayuda._

_Katara termina de darle pecho a Bumi le cambia el pañal, sale y se va a la habitación de Kya para verla cuando la encuentra que ya despertó, sonríe que la carga y toda dormilona_

_-Mami,.. ¿Papi?—le pregunta cuando_

_-¿Quién pide de mi presencia?—le dice entrando a Aang, Kya sonríe que pide sus brazos, el sonríe que la carga le da un beso en su frente cuando…_

_-¡Katara!,.. Toca a mi bebe,..¿Creo que tiene fiebre?—le pregunta, _

_Katara se acerca le toca su frente que asiente que si tiene fiebre cuando,.._

_-vamos mi amor, vamos para darte un baño—le dice ella cuando_

_-¿Qué tal si nos bañamos aprovechando que Bumi está dormido?—le pregunta Aang, Katara voltea a ver a Kya _

_-que te parece mi pedacito ¿nos bañamos con tu Papi?—le pregunta a Kya, ella voltea que lo abraza_

_-creo que es un sí—le dice Aang, entra a su baño prepara la tina, la calienta se quita su ropa que entra el, llega Katara con Kya y se la pasa, entra ella con ella cuando, Aang le acaricia su cabello ella se queja.- ¿Qué pasa mi bebe?,.. –le pregunta._

_Kya voltea a ver a su madre y a su padre que ella se levanta pasa sus manitas por su cuello y esconde su cabecita hacia atrás, Aang se sorprende que voltee a ver a Katara_

_-¿Qué pasa Katara que tiene mi bebe?—le pregunta todo preocupado_

_Katara suspira—Aang,.. La niña de Kamm se puso necia, odiosa que como Kya y Honora tenía unos broches de moñito en sus cabellos, ella los quería pero a la fuerza que les estaba estirando sus cabellos, Kya, para podérselo quitar hizo,.. Agua-Control para zafársela y toda la mojo, y ahí fue que la reina se dio cuenta que Kya es una maestra-agua—le dice, y acaricia a Kya su espalda_

_Aang se sorprende que la trata de que se vea- ¿es verdad mi bebe lo que te hizo esa niña fea?—le pregunta, cuando Kya empieza a llorar, Aang la abraza mas,.. Ya mi bebe Papi aquí esta—le dice cuando termina de llorar- ¿desea mi bebe que al rato vamos a ver a la bebe de Appa?—le pregunta_

_Kya voltea a verlo y le indica que si, Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla—si mi bebe al rato vamos pero terminamos de bañarnos te parece—le dice, y ella le dice que sí._

_Termina de bañarse, Katara la está secando, la viste cuando llega Aang_

_-mira mi Bebe quien vino a verte—le dice cuando_

_-¡Momo!,.. Momo—ella grita feliz cuando Bumi se despierta—Bumi,.. Momo-le dice cuando Katara lo saca de su cunita para que él lo vea, Aang sonríe, carga a Kya y salen para ver al bebe de Appa_

_Aang llega con Kya al establo de Appa cuando,.._

_-¿todo bien?_

_Aang sonríe—Si todo bien, Shani_

_-¡Aang!,.. Supe lo que le hizo la Niña a tu bebe-le dice y Aang suspira cuando Shani le pone una manos en su hombro—quiero decirte pase lo que pase tu niña pertenece aquí igual que tu niño sea un maestro o No_

_Aang se sorprende— ¿Porque me lo dices?_

_-Aang, Tu sabes por quien te lo digo_

_-Ya me lo imaginaba, Sabes dejare que pase las cosas, que sigan su curso, y los que desean quedarse qué bien y los que No lo siento por ellos—le dice cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,..¡Papi!,.. ¿Bebe Appa?—le pregunta Kya feliz porque el bebe de Appa la esta lengüeteando, ellos sonríe._

_Shani regresa a su casa, Aang carga a Kya—Ya mi bebe es hora de regresar a la casa—le dice él, Kya sonríe que lo abraza._

_Llega a su casa cuando…._

_-¡Mami!,.. ¡Mami!,… Bebe Appa beso—le dice ella con una sonrisa feliz_

_Katara sonríe—en verdad mi pedacito eso te hizo el bebe de Appa _

_Kya le indica que si, Katara se acerca a Aang y le da un beso en sus labios_

_-Gracias—le dice Katara_

_Aang sonríe que le regresa el beso cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,.. Papi, Mío—le grita, ellos sonríe._

_Terminan de cenar, Aang esta con Kya en su habitación ella se está tomando su leche cuando la levanta y la empieza a arrullar_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Bebe Appa?—le pregunta_

_-mi bebe esta con Appa y su Mami así como tu estas con nosotros—le dice él y Kya pasa sus manitas en su cuello cuando una le agarra su cabeza calva, Aang sonríe que ella tiene una de sus manita en su cabeza cuando llega Katara se ríe al ver, deja a Kya en su cunita la tapan y salen-¿Bumi?—le pregunta_

_-ya comió y tiene pañal limpio—le dice cuando ve que se está quitando su ropa para entrar a la cama, ella hace lo mismo que ambos entran Aang la abraza, Katara pone su cabeza en su hombro-¿en qué piensas?_

_Aang la abraza mas—Me siento feliz al revelar que nuestra bebe es un hermosa maestra-agua—le dice dándole un beso en su cabeza_

_Katara se muerde su labio cuando pone una mano en su pecho-¡Aang!,…_

_-¡Mmmm!,…. Si, Katara_

_-¿sabes?,… que Gran-Gran piensa regresarse con mi padre a la tribu—le dice y voltea a verlo_

_-Tu Padre me comento, Katara pero estaremos bien—le dice cuando se sienta y ayuda a Katara a sentarse a su lado la pone su espalda de ella en su pecho, la abraza—Después de esto voy a tomarme un tiempo para estar con ustedes_

_Katara se voltea que le sonríe- ¿en verdad?,.. ¿Vas a estar más tiempo aquí en la Isla?_

_Aang sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios—Si,… En realidad, espero—suspira—ahora si poder ir al templo del sur_

_Katara abre sus ojos que lo empieza a llenar de besos, Aang sonríe que la abraza con sus manos toma su rostro y la besa, ella responde a su beso que empieza a hacerse más apasionado, dándose besos en sus labios, abrazándose, acariciándose, bajando lentamente a su cama, ella su espalda, el arriba de ella._

_Aang empieza a acariciarla más que empieza ambos a susurrarse sus nombres,…_

_Katara levanta una de sus piernas y empieza a rosar con las de él, que empieza Aang dándole beso por su cuello, ella se muerde su labio, sintiendo mas la pasión cuando poco a poco le va levantando su comisión sintiendo ella el bulto de Aang en su intimidad, que sonríe mas,…._

_Aang se levanta un poco para mirarse, ambos sonríen que se vuelven a besar, Katara abre sus piernas cuando,…_

_Katara arque su espalda hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso, Aang pone su frente en su pecho, que mueve sus cadera hacia adelante, entrando en ella mas,…._

_Katara lo abraza y empieza a acariciar su cabeza calva, hacia su espalda,…_

_-¡Aang!..._

_Aang se muerde su labio en cada empuje, entrando mas en ella sintiendo mas la pasión del deseo hacia ella.- Si,…. ¡Ka,… Kartara!,…._

_Katara lo abraza más que se vuelve a mirar y ambos con una sonrisa se miran, Aang entra mas en ella, más,… que empieza a llamarlo_

_-¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!,…._

_Aang se acerca a su oído.- ¡Ssshhh!,… ¡Amorcito!,…. ¡Sshh!,…..—le dice y Katara lo abraza más hacia ella cuando se deja caer totalmente en ella._

_Poco a poco van recuperando su aliento, su respiración cuando,…_

_-¡Mami!,… ¡Mami!,… ¡Papi!,.. ¡Papi!,…_

_Aang y Katara abren sus ojos, Aang sale de ella y se pone sus pantalones que sale corriendo de su habitación cuando llega a la de Kya ella grita más, el, la carga cuando,…_

_-¡KATARA!—le grita_

_Llega Katara – Por todos los espíritus está ardiendo—le dice ella se van a su baño Aang entra a la tina con Kya, Katara hace curación con su agua-control, y le bajan la fiebre,.. La envuelven en una toalla, Aang la abraza mas, cuando llega Katara – mi amor abre tu boquita deseo que te tomes esto—le dice, ella se lo está tomando cuando termina, la seca, le pone pañal limpio y se queda dormida en los brazos de su padre, Aang le da un beso en su cabello _

_-¿Katara que tendrá mi bebe?—le pregunta con los ojos llorosos_

_Katara se sienta a un lado de él y los abraza—No lo sé,..¡Aang!,.. Yo pensé que con el baño e ir con la bebe de Appa estaría bien, pero no—le dice también con los ojos llorosos._

_Se acomodan para dormir, Aang pone a Kya en su pecho la vuelve a tocar_

_-¿todavía está caliente?—le pregunta Katara_

_-¡No!,.. Ya esta normal—le dice cuando Bumi despierta, lo saca para darle de comer, le cambia el pañal, y se queda dormido, Katara voltea a ver a Kya sigue dormida y ya no tiene fiebre, Aang también se quedo dormido, ella suspira que también se queda dormía _

_En la mañana Kya siguió mejor Aang andaba pensando que no iría a la fiesta de clausura de la Naciones, Pero como Kya amaneció mejor decidieron ir,.._

_**Ciudad Republica, Concejo.-**_

_En el salón están todos los integrantes de la Naciones y Jefes de Estado como el Rey de la tribu agua del norte como Hakoda representante Jefe de la tribu del Sur, el Comandante Fong como del reino tierra del este y como también miembro de la Orden del Loto Blanco, como varios Generales y Comandantes del reino de Ba Sing Se, Zuko el señor del fuego, como los sabios de la Naciones y varios Integrantes del Orden del Loto Blanco y el General Iroh como Sokka y Kamm representantes de Ciudad Republica, Toph como Jefa de Policía, Haru Comandante de fuerzas especiales de la Ciudad y Aang como el Avatar cuando,.._

_Sokka empieza a carraspear para llamar la atención de todos los presente,.._

_-¡Señores!, Y Señoras, Honorables Personas de todas la Naciones llegamos a su fin a esta reunión anual de Naciones que ahora le toco a Ciudad Republica junto con la Isla del Templo del Aire, damos por terminada esta Reunión para el próximo año se efectuar en el Reino Tierra del Este donde esta nuestro amigo el Comandante Fong—Sokka les informa_

_-¡Señores!,.. Los esperamos a todos Ustedes en el Reino Tierra del Este para la reunión Anual de Naciones que se efectuar, Ya sabes espero contar con su presencia—les informa el Comandante Fong y todos aplauden cuando,.._

_-¡Que empieza el Baile!—les grita Iroh, todo sonríen_

_Todos empiezan a bailar todo ameno feliz, cuando están sirviendo la comida que esta vez será un bufete de las cuatro naciones_

_En la mesa están Zuko, Mai y Honora, Iroh, Sokka, Suki y su bebe, Hakoda, Bato Kanna, como Aang, Katara, Kya, y Katara trae a Bumi en sus brazos_

_-¿entonces pensaban no venir?—Zuko le pregunta a Aang_

_-si Zuko, Kya desde anoche tenía mucha fiebre_

_-si te digo que Honora también –les informa Mai_

_-lo que les hizo esa niña no era para mas, fue un milagro que no les arrancara los cabellos—le dice Kanna_

_Las muchachas suspiran _

_-¡papi!,.. ¿Futa?—le pregunta Kya_

_Aang sonríe – mi bebe quiere fruta, deja y voy por ella—le dice, se levanta y deja a Kya sentadita en su silla cuando Bumi empieza a Llorar, Katara mueve su sabanita para darle pecho, los muchachos se levantan para quedar solamente las muchachas y los niños cuando,.._

_-¡Avatar!_

_Aang se sorprende- ¿Si Comandante Fong?_

_Fong se le acerca—me gustaría hablar con usted –le pide el_

_-bien deje dejar este tazón de fruta y ahorita voy con usted—le dice, llega deja el tazón_

_-¡Papi!... ¿Boquita?—le pregunta Kya, Aang sonríe que abre su boca para comer la fruta_

_-ahorita vengo, voy con Fong no me tardo—le dice él cuando_

_-¡Papi!—le grita Kya, Aang sonríe que la carga_

_-ahorita vengo mi bebe, no me tardo, se buena mi bebe, te quedas con Mami, con tus tías y con Gran—le dice, le da un beso y la deja nuevamente sentadita._

_Bumi termina de comer—páseme a mi bisnieto Katara, para que repita mientras tú le das la fruta a Kya—le dice Kanna, ella acepta_

_-¿haber mi amor abre tu boquita?—le pregunta Katara, Kya sonríe que lo abre y empieza a comer su fruta cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Creo que mi bisnieto necesita cambio?—le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe toma a Bumi,- Ahorita vengo voy al baño a cambiarlo –le dice ella cuando,…_

_-¿espérame Katara, voy contigo?—le pregunta Suki que también le va cambiar el pañal al pequeño Hakoda mientras,…_

_Hay alguien que se da cuenta que ella salió y dejo casi solo a la niña_

_-¿me puedo sentar?—les pregunta_

_Kanna como Mai sonríe_

_-Claro su alteza siéntese—le dice Kanna ella se sienta a un lado de Kya ella le sonríe que le acaricia su cabello_

_-¿en verdad es muy hermoso?—les pregunta la reina_

_Kanna le sonríe, cuando la reina la pasa a su lado y la sienta de sus piernas ayuda a Kya a terminarse su fruta_

_-en verdad eres muy hermosa,… mi niña—le dice la reina, Kya voltea a verla que le sonríe, la reina la levanta para que se vean cuando ella le da un beso en su mejilla, _

_-¡Papi!—Kya dice_

_La reina voltea, Kanna esta platicando con Mai, Honora esta entretenida, que no se da cuenta, la reina se levanta poco a poco_

_-¡Papi!—nuevamente Kya dice_

_La reina le sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla- ¿Qué te parece si vamos con tu,.. Papi?—le pregunta_

_Kya le sonríe que le indica que si., La reina sonríe de oreja a oreja se levanta y se lleva a Kya tanto Mai como Kanna no se dieron cuenta cuando, llega Katara y Suki con sus bebe, ella se da cuenta que Kya no esta_

_-¡Gran!,.. ¿En donde esta mi hija?—le pregunta teniendo a Bumi en sus brazos_

_Kanna se sorprende—Katara, ella estaba aquí—le dice sorprendida porque Kya no esta_

_Katara abre sus ojos sale corriendo y gritando,…-¡KYA!,…. ¡KYA!,..¡KYA!,..—grita tanto que ve a Aang que corre hacia el_

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?_

_Katara con lagrimas y Bumi en sus brazos.-¡Aang!,.. ¡Mi!,.. ¡Hija!,.. ¡Mi pedacito!,… No está—le grita_

_Aang abre sus ojos- ¿Qué?—grita el- ¡KYA!,… ¿En donde estas?—grita él y nadie ha visto a Kya_

_Fuera del Concejo,…_

_-¡¿Papi?! ¡¿Mami?! –pregunta Kya_

_La reina la acuna en su pecho,.. –Mi amor Yo soy Mami,… Soy Mami—le dice la reina a Kya, para calmarla_

_***Espero sus Mensajes**_

_***GRACIAS,..**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_****Muchas Gracias por Comentar:**_

_***Sara**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Itzelferrerv**_

_**A fueras del Concejo.-**_

_La reina aprovechando que nadie se dio cuenta, sale con Kya la acuna a su pecho,.._

_-¿Papi?,..¿Mami?—le pregunta Kya_

_La reina la abraza mas… -SssHhh mi amor soy Mami,…. Mami—le dice ella cuando,.._

_-Su,…. ¡Alteza!,…-le hablan la reina voltea que suspira de alivio_

_-¿Hahn?,…_

_Hahn se sorprende.- ¿Qué está haciendo?_

_La reina se esconde – Por favor ayúdame necesito llenarme a mi niña_

_Hahn abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,.. Su Alteza es la niña del,… ¿Avatar?_

_La reina lo mira frunce su frente,.. -¿Qué?,..¡No!,.. Ella es mía,.. Es mi Hija, mírala Hahn es,… ¡Yue!,.. Ya que lleguemos a la tribu la introducimos al oasis del los espíritus del océano y la luna, su cabello se pondrá blanco y será nuevamente mi,.. Yue—le dice _

_-¿Qué?,.. Su Majestad ella no es,..¡Yue!,…_

_Voltea la reina enojada—Claro que lo es,.. ¿Mírala bien?,… Es,.. Ella,… Ellos me la quitaron pero ahora la tengo ya de vuelta en mis brazos_

_-¡Pero!,.. ¡Pero!,.. Su,… ¡Alteza—le reclama Hahn_

_-me tendrás que ayudar, quieras o no, Yo se que la primera vez, no pudiste traérmela, pero ahora la tengo Yo—le recuerda._

_\- y el ¿Príncipe?—_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver él?,.. Cuando mi Yue este grande se casara con el—le dice la reina.- ¿acuérdate que ese era trato?_

_Hahn asiente—Bien Yo se que el Niño es mi hijo y de Yada, y acepto nuevamente el trato, démela y regrese a la casa de los Kamm para que nadie sospeche nada—le dice, la reina acepta y sale para regresar a la casa de los Kamm._

_-¡No!,… ¡PAPI!,… ¡PAPI!,… ¡MAMI!-grita Kya, nadie la escucha, el sale corriendo de ahí._

_**Concejo de Ciudad Republica en el salón.-**_

_-¿Qué?-grita Aang - ¡KYA!,… ¡KYA!—sigue gritando _

_-¿Qué está pasando?—les pregunta Hakoda todo asustado_

_-¡Padre!,… ¡Mi!,… ¡Hija!,… Mi pedacito de Cielo no está—le dice gritando de llanto_

_Hakoda se sorprende, llega Sokka, como los demás_

_-¿Haber Katara tranquilízate?—le pide Sokka_

_Katara se sienta todavía trae a Bumi en sus brazos—Fui,… Al,… Baño a cambiarle a Bumi su Pañal, Kya se quejo con Gran-Gran y Mai y cuando llegue ella no estaba—le dice y no para de llorar_

_-¡Gran!,… -le grita Hakoda_

_-¡Hijo!,.. Ella estaba aquí sentadita cuando vino la reina y me dijo que hermosa es—le dice llorando_

_-¿Qué?,.. La reina—le grita Sokka._

_Sokka sale corriendo que busca al rey cuando lo encuentra lo agarra de los hombros_

_-¿En donde esta mi sobrina?—le grita Sokka_

_El rey abre sus ojos-¿Qué me dice?,..Concejal Sokka, mi esposa no vino a la fiesta se quedo en la casa de Kamm con su esposa —le dice_

_-Es verdad,… Concejal Sokka, la reina se quedo con mi esposa—le dice Kamm cuando_

_Llega Aang furioso- ¿En dónde está su esposa?—le grita furioso_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Le digo al Concejal Sokka que mi esposa no vino—le dice el rey cuando,.._

_-¡Miente!,.. Usted Miente—le grita Kanna_

_-¿Qué?,.. Les digo la verdad_

_-¡No!,.. Usted está mintiendo Yo también vi a la reina se sentó a un lado de Kya, le estaba hablando dulce y le decía cosas lindas—le dice Mai_

_-Esta Usted mintiendo Señora del Fuego_

_-¿Qué?,.. Mi esposa nunca miente—le grita Zuko_

_-¡YA TRANQUILICENZEN!—les grita Toph_

_-Hay que dividirnos—les dice Haru_

_Todos asisten_

_-voy a llamar a Appa e iremos a su casa Kamm y si mi Bebe está ahí, se las verá conmigo—le grita Aang_

_-Voy Contigo—le grita Katara_

_-¡NO!,.. TE QUEDAS AQUÍ—Le grita_

_-¡Aang!,.. Por Favor—le pide Katara, Zuko le pone una mano en su hombro, Aang voltea, cierra los ojos para no verla_

_-Katara es mejor que te vayas a la Isla, Bumi es un bebe y necesita estar tranquilo, para cualquier cosa te tendré informada—le dice Aang, sale junto con Sokka y Zuko _

_Katara se regresa a la Isla junto con Suki, Mai y Kanna, mientras Toph junto con Haru se van, Hakoda, Bato y Iroh, también como los del orden Loto y varios a buscar a Kya_

_-¿Qué haremos primero?—Bato les pregunta_

_-Nos dividiremos, Hakoda, Bato y General Iroh, por favor vayan a los muelles, para saber si alguien ha tomado un barco para salir con la niña, Toph y Yo iremos a la estación de Carruajes para averiguar si han salido de la Ciudad, Comandante Fong, Usted junto con varios por favor recorren la Ciudad—les Dice Haru todos asiente que salen en la búsqueda de Kya._

_**Casa del Concejal Kamm.-**_

_La reina había llegado sin Kya.-_

_-su Majestad, ¿en donde andaba?_

_-¡Linny!,.. Por favor si te llegan a preguntar diles que estado contigo todo el día, que no he salido para nada_

_La esposa de Kamm se sorprende y asiente cuando tocan fuertemente la puerta ella va abrir cuando,…_

_-¡KYA!,… ¡KYA!,.. PAPI AQUÍ ESTA,… MI BEBE,…-grita Aang buscándola_

_-¡Avatar!,.. ¿Qué modos de entrar?—le reclama la esposa de Kamm_

_Aang ve la reina- ¿En donde esta mi hija?—le grita_

_-¿Disculpe?,… ¿Quién?—le pregunta la reina como si nada_

_Aang suspira cierra su puños- ¡No me mienta!,.. Yo se que Usted tiene a mi Bebe,.. Devuélvemela—le dice todo furioso cuando,.._

_-¡Avatar!—le gritan_

_Aang voltea—No le creo Rey, Yo se que tiene a mi bebe,.. Y la quiero devuelta_

_El rey Arnook suspira- ¡Avatar!,.. Por favor,… Dígame porque querríamos a su hija_

_-¿Por lo de Yue?—le grita Aang_

_-¿Qué?,..¿De qué me habla?—le pregunta el rey cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. Mi sobrina aquí no está—le dice Sokka_

_-Los estaré vigilando—les grita Aang, sale con Sokka y Zuko a seguir buscando._

_Ya que ellos se habían ido,…_

_El rey agarra del brazo de la reina y se van a su habitación, entra, cierran la puerta_

_-¿en donde la tienes?—le reclama_

_La reina cruza sus brazos se sienta en una silla- ¿a quién?_

_El rey pone sus manos en los brazos de la silla—a quien ha de ser a la ¡Niña!, a la hija del Avatar_

_La reina se levanta—No es su Hija,… Es mi Hija,… Mi Yue_

_El rey abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,…-le grita- ¿estás Loca?,… Como se te ocurre decir que es,.. ¡Yue!_

_La reina lo ve.- ¡Arnook!,.. Que no vez que es nuestra Yue, Ahorita no la reconoces, pero deja que lleguemos a la tribu, la metemos en el estanque del oasis de los espíritus, su cabello se volverá Blanco, y veras que es ella,.. Nuestra Yue—le dice con los ojos llorosos, el rey la abraza_

_-¡Mujer!,.._

_Hahn iba corriendo con Kya…._

_-Ya,… ¡Niña!,… Cállate—le grita, Kya no para de llorar pidiendo por sus padres- ¿a dónde te llevare?—se pregunta cuando recuerda, sale corriendo de ahí al llegar toca una puerta tan fuerte, que le abre y entra a la fuerza_

_-¿Hahn que haces aquí?-,… ¿y qué es lo que traes?_

_Hahn voltea- ¡Yada!,.. ¿Necesito de tu ayuda?—le pregunta cuando,.._

_-¡la hija del Avatar!—le dice sorprendida—Yada la mira llorando, ella se la quita—Ya mi niña, ya,.. No llores, ahorita viene tus padres por ti—le dice cuando Kya deja de llorar_

_-¿Papi, Mami?—les pregunta Kya, Yada le sonríe que la abraza y le indica que si, cuando Kya bostece_

_-deja dejarte en mi habitación para que duermas mi niña—le dice, deja a Kya en su habitación cuando regresa encuentra todo nervioso a Hahn_

_-¿Qué paso?,.. ¿Cómo encontraste a la niña?—le pregunta_

_Hahn se sorprende—veras Yo,.. ¡Yada!,.. Júrame que nadie debe de saber que la hija del Avatar esta aquí_

_-¿Qué?, ¿porque me pides esto?—le pregunta sorprendida_

_Hahn se acerca la toma de sus hombros -¡Júrame!—le grita—y te dijo en donde esta nuestro hijo_

_Yada abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,.. Mi,… ¿Hijo?—ella se sienta cuando volta a verlo empieza a darle de golpes con sus manos_

_-Es el príncipe,.. Verdad, es mi hijo—le empieza a gritar mas y golpearlo más._

_Hahn la toma de las manos-¡Tranquilízate!,… Si es el—le dice serio y firme_

_Yada se sienta y empieza a llorar—Porque,.. Hahn, Si no me querías porque permitiste que me quitaran a mi hijo,… ¿Por qué?—le grita_

_-¡Cállate!,.. Los reyes me prometieron si les ayudaba con la hija del Avatar lo convertirán en el futuro rey de toda la tribu del norte_

_-¿Qué?,…-le grita nuevamente—Tu nunca has cambiado, no sé cómo te hice caso—le dice un poco más tranquila_

_Hahn se sienta –aparte también es mi venganza por lo de Yue_

_-¿Qué?,.. Todavía pensando en vénganse del Avatar,.. ¡Hahn!,… Yue se sacrifico por nosotros, por nuestro pueblo, cuando entenderán_

_-NO,…. Si ellos nunca hubieran ido a la tribu Yo ya estaría casado con Yue y seria el rey de la tribu del norte—le dice firme—Anda ve hazme de comer porque tengo mucha hambre—nuevamente le grita, ella se levanta y prepara algo._

_Los muchachos salen del barco de los Reyes de la Tribu Agua del Norte_

_-¡Mi bebe aquí no está!—grita Aang desesperado_

_-¡Aang!,.. Tranquilízate eso quiere decir que todavía no la han sacado de la Ciudad—le dice Sokka_

_-tienes razón, Sokka, mi bebe todavía está aquí la puedo sentir, ella todavía está aquí—le dice Aang con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Sokka como Zuko lo abrazan_

_-¿Qué les parece regresar a la Isla?—Zuko le pide, ellos asienten, Aang manda a llamar a Appa y regresan._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Los muchachos se habían bajado de Appa_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Supimos lo que paso?_

_Aang suspira—Si,.. Se robaron a mi bebe delante de mis Narices_

_-¿en qué te ayudamos?—le pregunta Chico_

_-¡Si!,… Vamos a buscar a la Bebe—le dice Aní_

_Aang sonríe que se quita sus lagrimas—Muchas Gracias, ya me están ayudando a buscarla—le dice y entra a su casa_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¡Hijo!-_

_Aang abraza a Kanna y ambos se desahogan_

_-¿en dónde está Katara?—le pregunta Aang_

_Kanna suspira—Hija está encerrada en la habitación de la niña_

_Aang asiente se dirige al entrar cuando ve a Katara sentada en el silloncito trae a Bumi en sus brazos esta ida,… se le acerca_

_Katara sonríe al verlo-¡Aang!—lo abraza con Bumi en sus brazos, el se lo quita_

_-¿mi muchacho está dormido?—le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe que le da un beso en su frente a Bumi—Si,.. Y Kya también_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué?-_

_-¡Ssshhh!... ¡Aang!,.. Ella está dormida—le dice indicando su cunita_

_Aang se levanta pero para su sorpresa le recorren mas sus lagrimas porque no es Kya sino la muñeca envuelta en su toga, el voltea a ver a Katara la ayuda para levantarse y se dirige hacia su habitación, deja a Bumi_

_-¡Amor!,.. Hay que dormir—le dice Aang_

_-¿Qué?,.. No Aang al rato Kya despierta le tengo que hacer su leche—_

_Aang la abraza—Katara descansa, Gran esta aquí y le está preparando su leche—le dice, Katara voltea a verlo que sonríe, la mete en su cama sale el de su habitación y regresa a la cocina_

_-¿Cómo la encontraste?—le pregunta Sokka_

_Aang se sienta en su silla—Ida, se siente culpable—le dice_

_-¡hijo!,.. Yo soy la culpable mi nieta me pido—le dice Kanna con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_Aang se levanta y la abraza—Gran nadie tiene la culpa, desafortunadamente, se aprovecharon de nosotros—le dice cuando Sokka los abraza_

_-bueno,.. Nosotros nos vamos—le dice Zuko_

_-Si,.. Nosotros también—Sokka le dice_

_-Sokka llevarte a Appa, deja a Zuko y cuando lleguen a tu casa que Appa se regrese a la Isla—le dice_

_Sokka como Zuko asisten_

_-¡hijo!,.. Descansa—le pide Kanna, Aang acepta que se dirige hacia su habitación cuando_

_-¡Katara!,.. Que haces_

_-¡Aang!,.. Kya está llorando,.. ¿No la escuchas?, mi niña está llorando—_

_Aang la abraza—Tranquila, Katara por favor te necesito_

_Katara voltea a verlo y frunce su frente, que ambos se abrazan y lloran, Aang con sus manos le toma su rostro_

_-te juro,.. Amor, que encontrare a nuestra Hija,… A nuestro Pedacito de Cielo, a nuestro pequeño amor—le dice, Katara asiente que le da un beso en sus labios_

_-si,… Aang la encontraremos_

_Ambos se disponen a dormir,…._

_Aang no ha podido conciliar el sueño que ha tenido pesadillas_

-¡Aang!,.. Nuestra Hija,… ¡Aang!,… Mi hija,… Mi Hija,….. ¡Aang!,.. ¡Aang!,…

_Escucha que le habla que despierta todo sudado, voltea a ver, -Katara sigue dormida—se levanta se dirige hacia a la cunita de Bumi que sonríe también—Mi Muchacho,.. –le dice y le da un beso en su frente entra a su baño para darse uno, para relajarse cuando, siente unos brazos el voltea-¡Katara!,.. ¿Qué pasa?—le dice sorprendido cuando ella lo besa, se acerca mas hacia el que lo empieza a seducir_

_-¡Aang!—le habla en su oído- ¿hace una niña?—le pregunta_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué?,.. ¡Katara!_

_Katara se acerca mas que lo besa, se acerca mas a su piel provocando el deseo, Aang reacciona que abre su boca para aceptar sus beso, ella lo abraza mas provocando la pasión, Aang la pega hacia la pared del baño_

_-¡Si!,… ¡Avatar!,… ¿Hazme una niña?—nuevamente le pregunta_

_-¿conque quieres una niña?,..¿Verdad?—le pregunta_

_Katara le sonríe—Si,…_

_Aang la pega más hacia el pone sus manos en su trasero para su subirla cuando_

_-¡Aang!,…-le dice en su oído_

_Aang se muerde su labio, entrando mas en ella, empujando, mas, Katara se abraza mas estar más pegada a el_

_-Si,… Mas,… Mas,.. Aang,… brilla,..¡Brilla! –lo anima_

_Aang empuja más, entrando más, entre jadeos, susurros, caricias, hacen el amor cuando ambos llegaron a clímax de su pasión. Sus respiraciones, poco a poco la van recuperando,… ambos se miran Katara le sonríe que lo besa, Aang la baja_

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta Katara_

_-Katara,.. Creo que esto –le dice Aang, ella le pone un dedo en sus labios_

_-¡SssHhh!,.. Aang no pasó nada,… No hemos concebido,..—le dice ella_

_Aang se sorprende- ¿Qué?,..¿Como lo sabes?—le pregunta cuando en ese instante se escucha Bumi llorar_

_Katara suspira—deja irlo a ver—le dice y sale, _

_Aang suspira que termina de bañarse, sale envuelto en una toalla cuando mira a Katara amamantar a Bumi, sonríe el que se dirige hacia su habitación adjunta a cambiarse cuando sale se dirige hacia su cocina ve a Kanna haciendo el desayuno_

_-¿Cómo amaneciste?—le pregunta ella_

_Aang suspira—casi no dormí_

_-¿Katara?_

_-está dándole de comer a Bumi_

_Kanna suspira cuando tocan a su puerta, Aang va abrir_

_-¡Toph!,.. ¡Haru!,.. Comandante Fong…. ¿que saben de mi bebe?_

_-Pies ligeros,… ¡Nada!,.. No hay nada de la bebe azúcar—le dice triste_

_Aang se lleva su mano a su cabeza—esto es mi pesadilla ya sabía Yo que esto paria—grita el_

_-¡Aang!,..—Le grita Toph – Tranquilízate_

_Aang se tranquiliza, se quedan a desayunar cuando llega Katara_

_-¡Toph!,.. –le grita Katara_

_Toph se levanta se abrazan—Tranquila Princesita ya verás que pronto encontraremos a la bebe azúcar—le dice, terminan de desayunar_

_-Avatar tengo que ir a ver a Yada,… Anoche quede de verla pero con esto no pude—le dice_

_Aang le sonríe—Comandante Fong,.. Gracias,.. ¿Si lo desea le doy un aventón a su casa?—le pregunta_

_Fong sonríe que agradece,…_

_**Ciudad Republica, Casa de Yada.-**_

_Yada toma a Kya aprovechando que Hahn está dormido cuando,.._

_-¿tu a dónde vas?—le grita_

_-me voy a llevar a la niña con sus padre—le grita_

_Hahn furioso le quita a Kya cuando Yada te avienta un jarrón en su espalda, el suelta a Kya que ella se esconde cuando Hahn empieza a golpear a Yada que queda desmayada, el furioso sale porque la puerta está abierta, que sale a buscar a Kya,…. _

_Los muchachos habían llegado afuera del departamento de Yada_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Me puede esperar no me tardo—le dice Fong Aang asiste que se queda afuera con Toph y Haru _

_Fong llega al departamento de Yada cuando,…-¿Qué paso, porque está abierta la puerta?—se pregunta cuando la mira tirada y toda golpeada_

_-¡YADA!—grita él cuando sale corriendo para pedir ayuda_

_Llegan Aang, como Toph y Haru se sorprende al verla_

_-¿Qué le hicieron?,.. Porque la golpearían—Haru les pregunta_

_Toph se sienta cuando pone sus manos en el piso—está viva, todavía tiene pulso –les dice cuando se sorprende-¿hay alguien más?—les grita_

_Los muchachos se sorprenden cuando se escucha un ruido, Aang con su aire control levanta la mesa cuando,…_

_-¡KYA!,.. MI BEBE—grita_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡Papi!- grita Kya,.. Aang corre la abraza la carago y la llena de besos y llorando grita de felicidad cuando recuerda a Yada que La sacan de su casa para levársela al hospital para que la atiendan _

_Cuando llegan al Hospital les preguntan que paso, Fong les platican, Aang llama a Appa_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang se estaba bajando de Appa trae a Kya tapada para que nadie se dé cuenta que la encontró cuando entra a su casa esta Sokka, Suki, Hakoda como Bato y Kanna_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?—le pregunta Sokka_

_Aang sonríe con los ojos llorosos que destapa cuando ven que trae a Kya dormida ella tiene su cabecita en su hombro_

_-¡KATARA!,..¡KATARA!.- le gritan_

_Llega Katara asustada cuando,…_

_-¡Kya!,.. Mi pedacito de Cielo—grita al verla_

_Kya despierta que se talla sus ojitos cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,.. ¡Papi!,..—ella grita alegre feliz_

_Todos se abrazan que lloran de felicidad_

_-Aang, ¿en donde la encontraste?—le pregunta Hakoda_

_Aang se sienta con Kya cuando Katara se la quita_

_-deja dele un baño—le dice Katara _

_-¡Papi!—le grita Kya_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso – ve mi bebe con mami y al rato jugamos_

_-¿Bebe Appa?,.. ¡Papi!—le pregunta Kya, Aang sonríe que la abraza y con los ojos lloroso_

_-Claro mi bebe,.. Lo que quieras—le dice, Kya sonríe que se va con su madre, Suki también va detrás de ella_

_-cuéntanos en donde la e contrastes—le dice pide Sokka_

_Aang asiente que le platica_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Como estuvo con Yada?—le pregunta Kanna_

_-Es lo más extraño que mi bebe estaba con ella, y más porque la encontramos toda golpeada_

_Sokka suspira que se lleva su mano a su barbilla_

_-debemos de seguir como si nada, que nadie sepa que Kya apareció—les pide Sokka_

_Aang como Hakoda asiente_

_-bien,.. Katara se quedara aquí con mis hijos hablare con los acólitos para que sepan y que nadie debe de entrar a la Isla si no estamos nosotros—les dice Aang todos asiente cuando tocan a su puerta_

_-¡Zuko!-_

_Zuko entra - ¿Qué han sabido?_

_Aang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—La encontramos,.. ¡Zuko!,.. Encontré a mi bebe—_

_Zuko sonríe, que le pide que le platique que el también se sorprende al saber que Kya estaba con Yada_

_-¿hay que esperan hasta que despierte?—les pregunta Zuko_

_-Si,.. Para saber que pasó, porque ella estaba en su casa—les dice Aang todos asientes_

_A Zuko le informa los planes que él está de acuerdo que sale para avisarle a Mai e Iroh, mientras los muchachos se quedan en la Isla_

_Aang sonríe que entra a su habitación feliz que sonríe al ver a Kya dormida en su cama, y con ella Katara a un lado_

_Ella sonríe que le indica que está dormida, se sienta se le acerca a Kya y le da un beso en su cabello, voltea a ver a Kya que también se dan un beso cuando ven que despierta, ambos sonríe_

_-Aang quédate aquí mientras traigo comida para Kya—le pide Katara, el asiente, que se sienta en su cama, trae a Kya hacia el que sonríe y le da otro beso en su mejilla_

_-mi bebe—le dice y la abraza, al separarse la contempla para verla bien, que nuevamente sonríe y la abraza mas, cuando ella lo abraza_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Momo?—Kya le pregunta por él, Aang se ríe_

_-mi bebe al rato viene a verte—le dice, Kya le sonríe cuando llega Katara con su comida y le da de comer_

_-¿Cómo la encontraste?—le pregunta Aang_

_Katara voltea a verla—Bien, está bien, claro que ya ocupaba su cambio de pañal, pero de salud bien—le dice_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿En donde la encontraste?_

_Aang voltea a verla—en la casa de Yada_

_-¿Qué?,.. Ella tenía a mí,.. Hija_

_-Katara no lo sé,.. Cuando llegamos esperamos a Fong cuando el empezó a gritar para pedir ayuda, cuando llegamos encontramos a Yada tirada en el piso, toda golpeada, cuando dijo Toph que había alguien más, escuche un ruido debajo de la mesa, con mi aire-control levante la mesa y Kya estaba ahí, escondida_

_Katara le sonríe que se le acerca y le da un beso.-Gracias_

_Aang sonríe_

_-¡Mami!,.. Papi, Mío—le grita_

_Ellos sonríe, que Katara la abraza—Conque tu Papi tuyo,.. He,…-_

_Katara le dice, Kya sonríe que pasa sus manitas atrás de su cuello, Aang sonríe, que ella también _

_Aang se queda con ellas,…._

_**Ciudad Republica Casa del Concejal Kamm.-**_

_Hahn desesperado por no encontrar a Kya que no le queda más remedio que ir a la casa de los Kamm cuando llega_

_-¿necesito ver al rey?_

_Kamm hace mueca—Pasa ahorita le hablo_

_Hahn se sienta cuando llega el rey- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Rey,… Perdí a la Niña.-_

_El rey abre sus ojos,.. -¿Qué?,.. ¿Cómo que la perdiste?—le grita cuando llega la reina_

_-¡Hahn!,… ¿en donde esta mi Yue?—le pregunta_

_El rey voltea a verla que se sorprende- ¡Hahn!,.. Vete inmediatamente al barco que se preparen porque zarpamos inmediatamente—le dice firme, Hahn asiente que sale_

_-¿Qué pasa Arnook?_

_-querida debemos de irnos Ya_

_La reina le sonríe—Si,.. Hay que irnos mi niña me necesita—le dice feliz contenta que prepara sus cosas_

_-¡Kamm!,.. Ya nos vamos,… Seguimos en contacto—le dice el Rey cuando llega un carruaje por ellos y salen de ahí_

_El Concejal se sorprende y ve que los reyes salen_

_-¿Qué ya se fueron?—le pregunta su esposa_

_-si…. ¡Mujer!,.. Y creo que nos dejaron problemas—le dice y cierra su puerta_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang está sentado en la cama tiene abrazados a Katara como a Kya cuando,…_

_-Katara necesito ir al hospital para ver a Yada—_

_Katara suspira—bien pero no tardes—le dice ella, Aang asiente_

_-¡PAPI!—le grita Kya_

_Aang la abraza—Ahorita vengo mi bebe, te quedas con mami como tu abuelo –le dice, Kya sonríe que le indica que si y sale el._

_**Ciudad Republica, Hospital General.-**_

_Aang llega al hospital,.._

_-¡Comandante Fong!,.. ¿Ya despertó?_

_Fong suspira triste—No,.. Todavía no despierta –le dice cuando los manda a llamar ellos entran_

_-¡Fong!_

_-tranquila Yada, Tranquila _

_Yada voltea a ver -¡Avatar!,…. ¿Yo sé quien tiene a su hija?_

_-tranquila, Yada, Tranquila Ya tengo a mi bebe conmigo—le dice_

_Yada le sonríe—que alegría que la pudo rescatar de ellos_

_Aang como Fong se sorprende-¿Quién?—_

_Yada suspira se queja del dolor_

_-Tranquila, Yada, por favor necesita recuperarse—le dice Aang_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Ellos la quiera,… por lo de Yue—le dice Yada cuando Aang se sorprende frunce su frente_

_-¿de quién están hablando Avatar?—le pregunta Fong_

_Aang voltea a verlo—de los reyes de la tribu del agua del norte,.. Ellos—_

_Fong voltea a ver a Yada que le indica que sí._

_Aang sale que va a buscarlos pero para su sorpresa ellos ya zarparon rumbo hacia la tribu. El manda un comunicado para que se reúnan en la Isla en la Noche y platicar la situación._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang junto con los muchachos están en la explanada de meditación platicando la situación lo que Yada les digo_

_-Si,.. Es verdad según ella que la reina esta aferrada con su hija,… Avatar, y también por vénganse de usted por lo de su hija la Princesa Yue—le dice Fong_

_-¿Qué hacemos?,.. Vamos a la tribu para reclamarles—les pregunta Sokka_

_-¡Sokka!,.. –suspira Aang—quisiera deja esto en paz_

_-¿Qué?,.. Porque Aang, -le reclama Sokka_

_-¡señores hay algo más!,.. –les informa Fong_

_-¿que pasa Comandante?—Zuko le pregunta_

_-Yada me dijo que el príncipe no es hijo de ellos, sino su hijo, el bebe que le dijeron que nació muerto, y que según también lo querían para que en un futuro casarlo con su hija Avatar_

_Aang agacha la cabeza_

_-¡Aang!,.. Si lo deseas se pueden irse una temporada a la tribu—le dice Hakoda_

_-si Aang también esta la nación del fuego—Zuko le dice_

_Aang voltea a verlos que sonríe y les agradece_

_-¡Aang!,.. Para informarte que ya de mande avisar a los sabios de la tribu del norte lo que paso aquí, y estarán al pendiente de ellos y si se demuestra que ellos sí tuvieron que ver con lo de tu niña como lo que Yada dice que su niño es el Príncipe tomaran cartas al asunto—le informa Chiio_

_Aang le sonríe y agradece_

_-Si los del Loto Blanco se quedaran al Cuidado de la Isla—Iroh le informa_

_Aang asiente, que todos se despiden_

_Kanna se regresa con Hakoda, Bato, Sokka y Suki como el bebe de ellos a su casa, Zuko y familia también Toph y Haru sale., Fong les avisa que se quedara más tiempo porque desea estar con Yada, porque tienen una relación_

_Aang está entrando a su casa cuando_

_-¡Papi!,… -viene Kya gritándole, Aang sonríe que la abraza, cuando viene Katara con Bumi en sus brazos_

_-¿te estamos esperando para cenar?-le pregunta Katara, Aang sonríe y se sientan para cenar, cuando termina Katara hace la leche de Kya cuando llega entra en su habitación y ve en su cama a Aang junto con Kya y Bumi, a ella le pasa su vasito de leche, mientras carga a Bumi para amamantarlo que Aang al ver sonríe, termina Bumi de comer le cambia el pañal cuando Aang se lo pide para que repita cuando llega Kya_

_-¡Bumi!,.. ¿Domi?—le pregunta_

_Aang asiente que Kya sale de la habitación de ellos cuando llegan con sus peluches y los va poniendo en su cama, ellos sonríen y se ríen al verla_

_-¡Mami!,.. ¡Papi!,..¿Domi?—ella les pregunta_

_Aang sonríe que Kya se acomoda para dormir con ellos, Katara deja a Bumi en su cunita que entra con ellos a la cama que suspira al ver los peluches de Kya que los va poniendo en la mesita cuando entra, Aang se acerca que la abraza cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?_

_Aang suspira, que hace que Katara se voltea a verlo que le da un ligero beso en sus labios_

_-te amo_

_Katara sonríe que le regresa el beso, se acomoda a un lado de, el, para que Kya está en la orilla, se sienta en sus pierna, pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello que lo besa y al separarse—Te amo—nuevamente lo besa cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!,.. Cuando hicimos el amor cuando nos estábamos bañando, me dijiste ¿que no habíamos concebido?—le pregunta sonrojado_

_Katara sonríe que lo vuelve a besar, cuando se separa y al verse a sus ojos_

_-¡Aang!,.. Porque cuando hemos concebido a nuestro hijos ha sido porque tus tatuajes empieza a brillar_

_Aang se sorprende sonríe que la besa- ¿deseas que vuelva a brillar?_

_Katara sonríe—Ahorita,.. ¡No!,.. Deja que Bumi esté un poco más grande entonces sí,…_

_Aang sonríe que la besa cuando_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡Mami!_

_Ellos se separan y al voltean, ven a Kya sentadita y haciéndoles pucheros, ellos se separan, Aang sienta a Kya en su estomago que la abraza_

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?_

_Kya voltea a verlo—Papi,.. ¿Bebe Appa?—le pregunta_

_Aang se ríe—Mi bebe la bebe está dormida con sus papis _

_Katara se le acerca—y tu también debería de dormir—le dice cuando_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡Amo!,..¡Mami!,.. ¡Amo!—ella les dice_

_Aang y Katara sonríe que se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas ambos abrazan a Kya_

_-Nosotros también te amos mi,.. Amor—ambos le dice y se disponen a dormir…_

_**Barco de la Tribu Agua del Norte en alta Mar.-**_

_La reina está desesperada que empieza a gritar_

_-¿en donde esta mi hija?,… ¿en dónde está Yue?_

_-Tranquila querida, tranquila Yue nos está esperando—le dice el rey_

_-¡Arnook!,.. En verdad ella me está esperando_

_El rey le sonríe que asiente_

_-la reina está loca—se dice Hahn- ¿espero que la niña aparezca y que Yada este muerta?,.. Porque si no,… ¿todos estamos en problemas?—se pregunta el y espera que lo que paso no traiga consecuencias.-_

_***Y Bien,… ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_***Espero sus mensajes,….**_

_***GRACIAS,… Mil Gracias,…**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Mil, Gracias por Comentar:**_

_***Sara**_

_***Jezreel**_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang, estaba dormido, junto con Katara y Kya, el estaba teniendo una pesadilla que le recordaba su antigua pesadilla._

-¡Aang!,… Mi hija,… ¡Aang!,… Katara y Kya no están,…. ¡Aang!,… ¿ella estaba embarazada?,… ¡Aang!,… ¡Mataron a Katara!,…. ¡Aang!,… Se llevaron a Kya por lo de Yue,…. ¡Aang!,…. ¡Aang!,…. ¿Tu no eres mi,…. Padre,…. No?,…

_Cuando despierta, todo sudado, se sienta en la cama y voltea a ver Katara y Kya seguían dormidas, el suspira que sale de su cama, va a ver a Bumi, sonríe al verlo que está dormido, se dirige hacia su ventana_

_-¿todavía es de noche?—se dice que contempla la oscuridad de la noche desde su ventana voltea a ver a Katara y Kya sonríe al verlas, madre e hijas que le recorren sus lagrimas cuando nuevamente voltea a ver a su ventana—Ya lo sabía que esto iba pasar, era un aviso pero Yo nunca le hice caso, nunca, tengo que hacer algo para proteger a mi familia, no los puede perder, son lo todo lo que tengo, Katara y mis hijos—se dice él cuando siente un abrazo por su espalda y un beso en su hombro, que sonríe el_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?_

_Aang le agarra sus manos a Katara sigue abrazándole por la espalda que suspira el—Katara, todo esto no hubiera pasado en el momento cuando desperté de mi pesadilla y en vez de irnos a la Nación del Fuego nos hubiéramos ido para el Templo del Aire del Sur_

_Katara se sorprende que hace que Aang se voltea para mirarse le pone una mano en su mejilla- Aang como ibas a saber que todo esto,…Pasaría _

_Aang la abraza—Katara tu y mis hijos son lo único que tengo en este mundo, ustedes son mi cultura,… Mi todo—se lo dice con los ojos llorosos._

_-¡Aang!,.. _

_Aang la abraza mas –Katara ¿sabes?,… Nos vamos de aquí_

_Katara se sorprende- ¿Qué?,… ¿A dónde?_

_Aang hace que se miren le sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios—A donde tenemos que estar_

_Katara se sorprende- ¿al Templo del Aire del Sur?_

_Aang sonríe—Ahí Katara, dejo a Shani a cargo de la Isla, los asuntos de los dejo a Sokka y Zuko, creo que como Avatar hemos hecho bastante con el mundo, que gracias a ustedes me ayudaron a acabar con la guerra de los 100-años, aunque desafortunadamente el mundo nunca habrá paz, creo que me merezco de disfrutar a mi Familia, vivir como cualquier persona normal_

_Katara abre sus ojos- ¡Aang!,.. ¿Eres el Avatar el mundo siempre te va a necesitar?_

_-lo sé Katara, lo sé,.. Pero creo que tengo el derecho de estar con ustedes sin el temor que alguien les quiere hacer daño, por venganza hacia mí, o hacia nosotros,… ¿Qué me dices?,… ¿Nos vamos?_

_Katara suspira, piensa, baja la mirada, cuando voltea a verlo le sonríe—Si,… nos vamos_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza y la besa al separarse_

_Katara le sonríe—no te voy a negar que voy a extrañar a Sokka, como a los demás, pero ellos deben de entender que mi lugar está contigo, junto con nuestros hijos _

_Aang sonríe que la abraza mas—bien hay que prepararnos bien porque no se cuanto tiempo estaremos,… otra cosa, no les vamos a decir a nadie_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Por qué Aang?_

_-Katara entiéndeme por favor, si le decimos a donde vamos no nos van a dejar en paz_

_-bien, bien se hará como tu digas y quieras_

_Aang sonríe sonrojado,.. -¿Cómo Yo quiera?_

_Katara se sonroja cuando les recuerda que no están solos- ¿Bumi ya despertó?—le pregunta Katara, Aang sonríe que va por él, lo saca de su cunita_

_-mi muchacho papi aquí esta—le dice cuando el deja de llorar y se ríe, se lo pasa a Katara para que le de comer cuando alguien también despierta_

_-Mami,.. Papi_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza—Ya despertó mi bebe—le dice a Kya, ella todo adormilada nuevamente bostece, Aang la sienta en su estomago pone su cabecita en su pecho y la empieza a arrullar para nuevamente quedarse dormida._

_Katara termina con Bumi que lo deja en su cunita,.._

_-¡Katara!,.. Entra conmigo a la cama, vamos a dormirnos un rato, todavía falta para que amanezca—le pide Aang, ella sonríe que entra a su cama y se quedan a dormir otro rato,…. _

_Amaneció,…._

_En el transcurso del día, Aang está junto con Katara se están preparado para su viaje cuando,…_

_-¿entonces necesitas compra una silla para?.. ¡¿Cielo?!,..—se sorprende Shani_

_-si, Shani, porque deseo prepararla para un viaje_

_Shani le sonríe- creo que se en donde encontrar una_

_Aang sonríe—bien te lo encargo por favor—le dice le, cuando le hablan el voltea que sonríe_

_-¡Aang!,.. Nos venimos a despedir_

_-¡Zuko!,… Gracias por todo, deja ir por Katara y por mis bebes_

_Aang va por ellos junto con Katara se despiden cuando las niñas empieza a ponerse tristes y llorar_

_-¡Aang!,.. Recuera que la Nación está para Ustedes, si deseas tomarte un tiempo no dudes que el palacio esta a tu disposición, y recuerda que nuestras hijos se quieren—le dice Zuko y se despiden todos._

_Pasa la mañana llega la tarde, Katara esta checando todo lo que va llevar cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!,… Cariño—escucha que Aang le grita sale-¡Katara!,.. Aquí esta Hakoda y viene a despedirse_

_Sale Katara junto con Bumi porque Aang trae a Kya que de despiden_

_-¿entonces siempre si te irás Gran?—le pregunta Katara_

_Kanna le sonríe—Si,… cuando me vuelvan a necesitar estaré aquí—les dice ella y se despiden_

_-Muchachos recuerden que la tribu es su casa—Hakoda les dice, Aang como Katara asienten, y se despiden de ellos_

_Aang y Katara se regresan a su casa _

_-¡Aang!,.. Hay muchas cosas que comprar antes de irnos_

_-lo sé,… Pero hazme una lista voy o vamos al mercado para llevar lo que vamos a necesitar domas recuerda que será una temporada algo larga—le dice_

_-¿tu crees que todo cabe en Appa?_

_-en realidad nos vamos a llevar también a Cielo como a su bebe_

_-¿Qué?,.. Pero,.. ¡Aang!,.. Si la bebe de ellos no,… ¿vuela?_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza—lo sé amorcito, lo sé, en realidad todas las cosas las vamos a subir al lomo de Cielo la bebe de ellos se irá con Nosotros _

_Katara se ríe, Aang arque su ceja,.. ¿De qué te ríes?_

_-¡Aang!,.. Que tu hija va ir bien contenta porque traerá al bebe de Appa con ella_

_Aang se ríe también…- ¿no olvidemos a Momo como a sus Hijos?_

_-¿Qué?,… ¡Aang!,… ¿los hijos de Momo?,… Pero el es un,… ¡Coqueto!,.. Que no se con cuantos lémures tiene de,… ¡Hijos!_

_Aang se ríe más- ¡Katara!,.. Solamente son un par...—le dice cuando_

_-¡Kya!,.. Dile a tu papi cuantos bebes tiene Momo_

_Kya sonríe- ¡Momo!,… ¡Muo!,.. ¿Bebes?,.. Papi,… ¡Muo!—le dice con una sonrisa_

_-lo vez—le reclama_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza—Bien solamente nos llevamos unos poquitos,… ¿te parece?—le pregunta, Katara sonríe que acepta_

_-bien ahora ayúdame cuida a tus hijos mientras hago la cena para que al rato me ayudes a bañarlos.- cuando ella recuerda algo- ¿necesito agregar a la lista la bañera de Bumi?_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Pero esa no es de Kya?_

_-Lo era, ahora es de Bumi—le dice y el sonríe_

_-¡Ha!,.. Y los peluches de Kya, como la Muñeca—le dice cuando se rasca la cabeza y pensativamente- ¿Cómo lo hare para llevarme su mesita,… las,.. Cunitas—se dice cuando recuerda- ¿Ya lo sé?,… Me llevo herramienta, allá en el templo hay camas las convierto en cunitas—sonríe el emocionado—Si será como cuando era de niño, cuando vivía con los monjes, a mis hijos los disfrutare y les enseñare la cultura –se dice cuando se escucha Bumi, el va por él, lo saca de su cunita cuando él lo mira le sonríe—Bumi,… ¡Hijo mío!,.. ¿No sé si eres maestro-aire o no?,.. Pero no me importa,… ¡te amo!—le dice con una sonrisa y le da un beso en su frente cuando huele, pasa saliva—deja llevarte con Mami—le dice_

_Katara cambia a Bumi, hace la cena, cuando terminan de cenar, Aang le ayuda a bañar a los niños, mientras Katara le pone pañal a Bumi, Aang arrulla a Kya sonríe el porque ella tiene una de sus manitas en su cabeza calva, la deja en su cunita cuando sale ve a Katara parada en la puerta de su habitación coquetamente, el sonríe, pasa saliva, ella se le acerca cundo delante de él, abre su bata y la ve totalmente desnuda,… El se sonroja, cuando ella se le acerca, se rasca la cabeza_

_-¡Si!,…. ¡¿Katara?! -le habla pasando saliva, todo sonrojado_

_Katara se le acerca, seductoramente- ¡Aang!,…._

_-Si,….. ¿Amorcito?..—pasa más saliva_

_Katara se le acerca más, la espalda de, el, queda en la pared cuando ella con una de sus manos de un jalón le quita su toalla, para que ambos queden desnudos, pone sus manos en su pecho cuando ella le da un beso en su cuello, Aang sonríe sonrojado_

_-¡Ka,…. Katara!,…._

_-¡Mmmm!,… ¡Si!,… ¿Aang?—ella le pregunta,_

_Aang se pone más rojo al sentir que Katara le está llenando de besos, cuando ella se acerca más, pegada a, el,…. Despertó su pasión hacia ella, que la voltea su espalda en la pared, le agarra de sus manos, besa sus labios,…._

_Katara con una de sus piernas la atrae más que sus intimidades están pegados., sus beso se hacen más apasionado deseando el control de sus bocas, van subiendo sus manos hacia arriba, Katara con su pierna atrayendo más hacia ella, que rompen el beso, se sueltan que Aang con sus manos la toma de su trasero, la sube para entrar en ella,…_

_Katara arque su columna, se abraza de Aang, al sentir que está dentro de ella, se muere su labio cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!,….._

_Aang con sus manos la empieza a mover, atrayendo su trasero hacia él, él le muerde un hombro para evitar, no grita_

_-¡Aang!,…..¡Aang!,…_

_Aang sonríe que escucha que esta invoco su nombre, cuando la deja caer, sale de ella y la voltea, poniendo a Katara el pecho de ella en la pared, se pega a ella cuando,.. _

_Katara abre sus ojos al sentirlo nuevamente en ella, que sube sus manos, cierra sus manos que al sentir que entra mas, empujando mas, _

_Aang sus manos, la tiene en la cadera de ella, empujando mas, entrando mas cuando,… ¡Si!,… ¡Katara!,… casi,… Llego—le dice_

_Katara cierra sus manos, se muere su labio al sentir la pasión de la lujuria dentro de ella,…-¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!..-empieza a gritar indicando que está llegando a su clímax_

_Aang la abraza, una de sus manos está en uno de sus pecho el otro en su vientre, cuando también alcanzo el clímax de su pasión, pone su frente en uno de los hombro de Katara que le da un beso, sonríe ella, el también sonríe que le mueve su cabello hacia un lado y le da otro beso en su hombro, sale de ella, la voltea para verse, que se abrazan, el pone una mano en su mejilla y le da un beso en sus labios_

_-¡Katara!,… ¿Sabes algo?—le pregunta sonrojado_

_Katara le sonríe que le regresa el beso- ¿Qué?_

_-cuando estemos en el Templo del Aire, podemos gritar sin que nadie nos escuche_

_Katara se ríe… -¡Aang!,… los niños nos escucharan_

_Aang también se ríe- ¡Katara!,.. Las paredes del templo son muy anchas y nada se escucha,… ¡Nada!,.. -le dice y la carga en marcha nupcial para dirigirse hacia su cama para dormir,…._

_Días después,…._

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.-**_

_Los reyes habían llegado la reina venia emocionada creyendo que Kya está en la tribu esperándola cuando ello entran al palacio ve a todos los sabios de la Tribu como a Varios del orden del Loto Blanco_

_-¿Qué está pasando?—les pregunta el rey_

_-sus Alteza, General Hahn, quedan arraigados en la Tribu para averiguar e investigar el Origen del Príncipe—le dice uno de los Sabios_

_-¿Qué?—gritan el rey y la reina_

_-¡Su Alteza!,.. Quedara usted en su habitación encerrada, hasta averiguar si el Príncipe es hijo Suyo o No— le informa uno del orden del loto Blanco_

_-¿Qué?—les grita ella- ¡Claro que mi hijo!,…_

_-Y la Hija del,… ¿Avatar?,…-le preguntan_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver mi niña?—les dice ella y se tapa su boca al revelar_

_-¿Por qué la quiso secuestrar?_

_-¿Qué?, no la quise secuestrar es mi derecho de tenerla ella me pertenece, ella es mi,… ¡Yue!—les grita_

_Los sabios como los del Orden del Loto Blanco se sorprenden a su revelación, se la llevan para investigar_

_-¡General Hahn!,.. Usted quedara también arraigado, por intento de Asesinato, Secuestro y Mentir hacia la procedencia del Príncipe_

_-¿Qué?,.. Es mentira,… Yada Miente—el mismo se confeso_

_-¿Cómo sabe de ella?—le preguntan, Hahn se calla que no dice nada y se lo llevan_

_-¿Rey?,… ¿Tiene algo que decir?_

_El rey suspira que se sienta—es verdad,… El Niño no es hijo nuestro,… Mi esposa esta aferrada con la Hija del Avatar porque cree que el Avatar nos la debe entregar por lo de nuestra Hija,… ¡La Princesa Yue!_

_-¿Qué?,.. Se quieren vengar de él, como de su esposa la Maestra Katara,.. Por lo de su,..¿Hija?,…-le dice uno del Orden Blanco_

_-Rey será Usted también arraigado, hasta saber que se va hacer con Usted,.. El niño quedara como siempre a cargo de sus Niñeras, hasta que venga Yada y hablar bien con ella,…-les informa uno de los Sabios de la Tribu_

_-Bien así quedamos,… Mandemos avisar al Señor del Fuego Zuko, Como al Concejal Sokka y al Avatar de lo que está pasando en la Tribu del Agua del Norte—ellos dice_

_-También hay que avisar al Jefe Hakoda de la Tribu Hermana,.. Acuérdense que la Niña es su Nieta,… -les informa y todos asienten y esperan que llegue Yada para saber que va a pasar con el Príncipe,…._

_Pasaron los días, Aang casi tiene todo listo para su partida varios de los acólitos está sorprendido y se han preguntado, porque él está preparando a Cielo y les han enviado cosas, cuando,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang estaba arreglando unas cosas cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!,..¿Todo bien?_

_Aang hace mueca que voltea a ver—Si,… Yamel,.. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-bueno como en estas semanas te he visto que estas preparando a Cielo, y te han llegado cosas como de ¿Alimentos?,.. Que creo que vas a salir fuera y lejos,…_

_-Bueno si pienso salir_

_-Bueno,… Como vas a salir creo que, Yo,…-lo interrumpe Aang-_

_-para decirte de una vez, Shani se hará cargo de la Isla—le dice Aang antes que empieza a interrogarlo mas_

_Yamel abre sus ojos que hace mueca- ¡¿Shani?! ,… _

_Aang voltea y firme. —Si,.. El,.. Ya sabes si no estás de acuerdo—Yamel lo interrumpe_

_-Esta,.. Bien, No hay ningún problema—le dice y sale cuando_

_-¡papi!,..¡Papi!—llega Kya corriendo y de ella atrás Lily que sonríe él, carga a Kya que con su aire-control hace girar ella se ríe_

_-¡Aang!,.. Vengo avisarte—la interrumpe el_

_-Ya lo sé que esta la cena—le dice, Lily que sonríe y se despide, cuando entra a su casa cuando ve a Katara sentada y Bumi en sus brazos dándole Papilla_

_-Cariño deja que te ayude con Bumi—le dice, Katara se lo pasa cuando, Katara carraspea Aang voltea a ver a Kya que está al pendiente el sonríe—Mi bebe, deja que le de la Papilla a tu hermanito y te ayudo_

_Kya sonríe al escuchar, cuando termina con Bumi_

_-Katara no lo puede cree que ya le estas dando a Bumi Papilla_

_Katara sonríe—Si, acuérdate que el Doctor nos dijo que le diera para que llene, que los niños no son como las niñas_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso a Bumi en su frente—Si,… Nuestro muchacho ya va para tres meses y esta mas grande y gordito— sonríe el y Bumi también _

_Katara le hace señas sobre Kya, Aang le pasa a Bumi y ella se lo lleva a su cunita cuando_

_-haber mi amor ahora si vamos a comer—le dice, Kya sonríe que abre su boquita, llega Katara y también cena con ellos_

_-Aang acuérdate que mañana es la comida aquí en la Isla_

_Aang sonríe—Si cariño ya lo sé, acuérdate que ya pasado mañana nos vamos_

_Katara abre sus ojos.- ¿ya pasado mañana?_

_Aang voltea a verla—Si,… ¿no me digas que estas arrepentida?_

_-No,… Aang, no solamente no pensé que Ya,.. Lo bueno que ya está todo—le dice Aang sonríe al verla cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡Ma!—le pide Kya _

_Aang sonríe que le da más de comer. Terminan, Aang le ayuda en la cocina como con los niños ya Bumi como Kya están en sus cunitas dormidos, Aang y Katara en su cama abrazados, ella tiene su cabeza en su pecho con sus dedos acariciándole su pecho cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!,…._

_-¡Mmmm!,… -¡si Katara!_

_Katara voltea a verlo que le da un beso en sus labios, Aang sonríe que la abraza hacia el_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Debemos aprovechar esta noche?_

_Aang sonríe—si,… Esta y todas las noches—le dice cuando Katara se sube arriba de el, totalmente, sus piernas extendidas, que empieza a aumentar la pasión de sus besos, abrazándose, acariciándose, que ambos se ríe._

_Aang abre sus piernas y con sus manos le va subiendo el comisión a Katara cuando ella sonríe al sentir las manos de él en su cadera, subiendo hacia su cintura cuando él tiene sus manos en su trasero_

_-¡Aang!,…._

_Aang se ríe – que pasa cariño, ahora me saliste que tienes más,.. ¿Cosquillas?_

_Katara se ríe, que hace que se voltean para estar de lada, para abrazarse más, pasar sus piernas entrelazarlas, que sonríe al besarse._

_Empieza nuevamente con sus besos hacerse más apasionados, abriendo sus bocas, saboreando el placer de sus labios, acariciándose, con sus manos, masajeándose sus espalda, rozando sus piernas cuando la fricción entre ellos provoca mas la pasión y el deseo de ambos._

_Aang se poco a poco mueve a Katara que su espalda este en la cama, el arriba de ella, que él con sus manos le va bajando su ropa interior, ella se ríe al sentir sus intenciones e instintivamente abre sus piernas para que entre en ella._

_Katara arique su columna hacia atrás, al sentir que Aang está dentro de ella, se muere su labio cuando siente que él le da un beso en su cuello, cuando empieza a empujar, mas, entrando en ella._

_Katara lo abraza más hacia ella, sintiendo que Aang entra mas en ella, empujando mas en ella- ¡Aang!,…._

_Aang sonríe que empuja mas dándole besos por su cuello- ¡Katara!,…._

_Katara sonríe también al escuchar su nombre que lo abraza mas, acariciando su espalda, su cabeza calva- ¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!,… ¡Si!,….._

_-¡Amorcito!,…. Un poco más,…._

_Katara sonríe que lo abraza mas, cuando Aang empieza a empujar mas, entrando, mas, que abraza mas a Katara que ambos empieza a sudar mas, que entra jadeos y susurros llegan al clímax de su pasión._

_Que Aang hace girar para estar Katara arriba de ella, que sonríe, que pone su cabeza en el pecho de Aang, el abrazándola, masajeando su espalda, recuperando sus alientos, que ambos están entre el sueño y la vigía de su amor-_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_-¡Mmmm!,.. Si,.. ¿Katara?_

_Katara voltea su cabeza para verlo que sonare y le da un beso en su pecho que Aang sonríe-¿Sabes que le escribí a mi Padre?—le dice _

_Aang abre sus ojos que baja su mirada para verla_

_-¿Hice mal?_

_Aang sonríe que hace que Katara esté a su altura le da un ligero besos -¡No!,.._

_Katara se muerde su labio se acomoda en el hombro de Aang todavía ella sigue arriba de, el, que le regresa el beso—Me alegro que no te enojaras, porque le explique todo_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué es todo?_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿El porque no vamos a estar en la Isla?_

_Aang la abraza mas—Le dijiste que vamos a estar en el templo_

_-¡No!,…_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza mas—bien, vamos a dormir un rato antes que,…-apenas iba a terminar de decirle, cuando Bumi despertó, Katara sonríe que se levanta y va por él, lo saca cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.. Cuida a Bumi un momento para ir al baño—le dice, Aang sonríe que asienta_

_-Mi,.. Muchacho ahorita viene Mami.- le dice y el sonríe _

_A la mañana siguiente, están todos reunidos, en el pabellón de meditación como cada fin de mes se reúne todos a comer como una familia eso incluye a Sokka, Suki, el pequeño Hakoda como Toph y ahora incluido a Haru., Después de la meditación se disponen a comer cuando,…_

_-¿Qué te pasa Princesita está muy cayada?_

_Katara se sorprende y modera su postura—Nada, Toph,.. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Toph solamente alza sus hombros—Nada mas preguntaba_

_-¿siempre piensas tomarte unos días?—Sokka le pregunta_

_Aang abre sus ojos voltea a verlo y con una sonrisa –Si,… ¿Por qué?_

_-Nada mas—le dice Sokka cuando él se agarra su estomago_

_-¿Qué tienes?,.. ¿Estas Enfermo?—le pregunta Katara_

_-¿no lo es?,… tengo varios días que la comida no me cae—le dice, cuando Katara se sorprende, volta a ver a Suki y ella a su vez pasa saliva_

_-Sokka, Sera porque siempre comes muy aprisa—Suki le recalca_

_Toph se carcajea, que el arque su ceja_

_Pasa el día, amena, agradaba, Katara disfrutando la compañía de su Hermano como de los demás-_

_-¿estas Bien?,..¿Katara?—le pegunta Toph seria_

_Katara le sonríe—Si, Toph estoy bien_

_Toph suspira—Yo se que están ocultando algo,… Pero si no me lo quieren decir decir esta bien—le dice algo molesta y se dirige hacia los demás, Katara solamente suspira, cuando llega Aang y la abraza_

_-¿todo bien?_

_Katara también lo abraza—Si,.. Pero me duele no decirles_

_Aang le da una sonrisa y un ligero beso en sus labios—Lo,… Amorcito, Lo sé,.. Pero es lo mejor—le dice y Katara le sonríe y le regresa el beso cuando,.._

_-¡por los espíritus!,.. ¿Cuándo dejaran de hacer eso delante de mí?—se queja Sokka_

_Aang se ríe, Katara le hace mueca._

_Termina la comida se despiden cuando,…_

_-¡Sokka!,..—le grita Katara y lo abraza, también abraza a Suki y al pequeño Hakoda le da un beso en su mejilla—No se olviden que los quiero_

_Sokka se sorprende-¿estas bien?,..¿Hermanita?_

_Katara se hace la fuerte para no llorar,…- Si,… Estoy bien—les dice y ellos salen_

_-¿nosotros también nos vamos?—les dice al mismo tiempo Haru y Toph, Katara también a los abraza_

_-¿todo está bien?—le pregunta Toph a Katara en su oído_

_-Si,…No olvides que te quiero como una hermana—le responde Katara, Toph se sorprende más y salen, Aang la abraza y le da un beso en su cabeza_

_-¡Gracia!,.._

_Katara le sonríe que le quita a Bumi -¡Kya!,.. Mi amor es hora de meternos para la casa—le grita porque la ve que ella está con su manita agitándola diciéndoles adiós, ella sonríe que Aang la toma de la mano y se dirigen hacia su casa._

_Aang la ayuda con los niños mientras ella hace la cena. Cenan Aang la ayuda a recoger como a darles un baño a los niños, luego a dormirlos. Ellos ya están en su cama._

_-¿a qué horas nos vamos a ir?_

_-antes que amanezca, para ser una parada tranquila en el reino tierra—le dice Aang abrazándola_

_-¿ya hablaste con Shani?_

_-solamente le he comentado que estaremos fueras y el se hará cargo de la Isla mientras no estemos—le dice Aang_

_Katara voltea a verlo que le da un beso en sus labios—Soy feliz a tu lado,… Inmensamente feliz_

_Aang sonríe—Amor,.. Yo también, desde que me sacaste del Iceberg nunca pensé que sería el ser más feliz de todo el mundo_

_Katara le recorren sus lagrimas-¡Aang!..._

_Aang la abraza más, le agarra de su rostro,.. -¿todavía hay tiempo si no quieres qué?—Katara lo interrumpe-¡Aang!,.. Nos vamos, nunca lo dudes_

_Aang sonríe, abraza a Katara para disponerse a dormir,…_

_Antes del Amaneces,-_

_Aang ya tiene listo a Cielo, con las cosas arriba de su lomo, a Appa preparado para el viaje también con varias cosas_

_-¡Momo!,.. ¿Listo?—le pregunta cuando viene varios lémures Aang abre sus ojos-¡Momo!,.. ¿Te dije unos no todos tus hijos?—le pregunta, cuando Momo chía, el se ría—Bien, Kya se va poner feliz de tenerlos a todos, andando ve por delante y muéstrales el camino hacia el templo del sur—le dice, Momo chía y le indica a su familia a donde- ¡Appa!,.. ¡Cielo!,.. ¿Listos?—les pregunta cuando los dos bufa—bien Cielo me voy a llevar a tu bebe ella se irá conmigo –le dice y Cielo le bufa indicando que si—Bien espérenme dejen ir por Katara y mis bebes—le dice Aang entra a su casa-¡Katara!,.. ¿Ya están?—le grita_

_-Si Aang ya estamos—le dice cuando ella trae en sus brazos a Bumi, Kya medio adormilada, Aang sonríe que la carga—_

_-Ahorita te duermes mi amor—le dice a Kya cuando ella pasa sus manitas atrás de su cuello y pone su cabecita en su hombro, ambos sonríen, se suben a Appa, en el lomo va Katara en su brazos Bumi y a un lado de ella Kya cuando Aang se sube y trae a la Bebe de ellos-¡Appa!,.. ¡Yip!,… ¡Yip!—le grita- ¡Vamos a Casa!—Appa le bufa y también le bufa a Cielo para que vaya detrás de ellos._

_Aang brinca con el bebe de Appa hacia el lomo de él, para estar con Katara y los niños cuando_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¿Bebe Appa?—grita Kya al verla, Aang y Katara le sonríen_

_-si mi bebe, el bebe de Appa—le dice Aang con una sonrisa, el la carga, se acerca a Katara para abrazarla—Si mis amores nos vamos a Casa—les dice Katara sonríe_

_-¡Appa!,.. ¡Cielo!,.. A casa—les grita Katara_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja—Si,… A casa,…_

_***que les pareció este capítulo,**_

_***espero sus mensajes**_

_***Gracias,…**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Antes que empiezan a Leer quiero decirles que el próximo capítulo me voy a tardar en subir, porque me voy a tomar una merecidas vacaciones, pienso estar toda una semana en el bello Puerto de Vallarta en Jalisco, y cuando regrese escribiré y subiré el próximo.**_

_****Muchas Gracias por Comentar a estas Hermosas Personas, Mil Gracias**_

_***Sara**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Itzelferrerv**_

_***Jess**_

_***Jezreel Hernnde.**_

_***Princesa.**_

_Aang junto con Katara y los niños iban rumbo hacia el Templo del Aire del Sur…._

_**Ciudad Republica Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Sokka está en su cama es día no decidió irse al Concejo por sentirse mal, Suki ha estado un poco nerviosa, cuando,.._

_-Señora Suki—le hablan_

_-¿Si?,.._

_-acaban de traer este paquete para el Concejal_

_Suki le sonríe, toma el paquete que se sorprende de quien es,..-¿es de Aang?,.. ¿Para Sokka?—se dice entra a su habitación cuando ve que sale de baño porque nuevamente volvió a vomitar _

_Sokka se sienta en su cama voltea a verla-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Sokka acaban de traer este paquete para ti,.. Pero es de,… ¿Aang?-_

_Sokka se sienta bien, agarra el paquete se sorprende—Si es del ¿él?,… Deja abrirlo—le dice a Suki que ella se sienta a su lado cuando lo abre se sorprenden porque trae una caja con los símbolos del aire y agua, abre la caja trae un sello de ambos símbolos, pergaminos gradados, también y en ello una carta la abre cuando empieza a lee:_

-¡Sokka!,.. Para cuando tengas este paquete en tus manos, Katara como mis bebes y Yo estaremos lejos,….—(_Sokka abre sus ojos al saber)—_Si lo que escuchas, he decidido irme con mi Familia, espero que me entiendas y comprendes, te envió estos pergaminos que tiene los diseños del aire y del agua es lo que mi Familia representa, como un sello, te pido, te Suplico que solamente para cuando será una emergencia me envíes por halcón mensajero, solamente hay tres sellos iguales un-lo tienes tu, el otro Zuko y el ultimo Shani también les he pedido solamente lo utilicen en caso de emergencia, espero que me perdones por tomar esa decisión,… Solamente pienso en mi familia. Porque es lo único que tengo.

-Por favor dile todo esto a Toph y que también me entienda.

Aang.

Posdata: cuando ocupes de mi presencia estaremos en él: T-A-S—tu descifraras en donde estamos.

_Sokka como Suki se miran ambos sorprendidos que el suspira_

_-Ya sabía que algo estaba pasando_

_Suki lo abraza—Si,.. Por eso Katara estaba algo extraña_

_-¡Suki!,.. Pero,.. Que,.. Tiene,.. ¡Aang!—grita- ¿Qué tiene es disque monje?_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Compréndelo el desea proteger a su Familia_

_Sokka suspira abraza a Suki que voltea a verla—Tienes razón,..—le dice cuando vuelve a leer la carta se pregunta nuevamente el.-¿Qué es t-a-s?—se pregunta cuando abre sus ojos- ¡El Templo del Aire del Sur!—se dice que voltea a ver a Suki ella le sonríe_

_\- ¿ya te sientes mejor?_

_Sokka suspira –si,… ¿tengo un hambre?—le dice cambiando un poco el tema, Suki solamente le sonríe_

_-¿sabes?,.. Esta es la segunda vez que te sientes así,..¿Verdad?_

_Sokka voltea a verla, arque su ceja cuando,..-¡¿Suki?! _

_Suki sonríe que le da un beso—Si,.. Vas a ser Padre Nuevamente_

_Sokka abre sus ojos que cae desmayado en su cama_

_-¡SOKKA!—grita Suki al verlo_

_Sokka sonríe que la abraza, ella sonríe ambos se dan un beso_

_-¡Sokka!,.. ¿Quiero una niña?_

_Sokka sonríe que la besa—Yo también, ya tenemos un niño ahora tendremos una niña—le dice cuando,.. -¡Suki!,.. ¿Tengo hambre?,.._

_Suki se reí- ¿Qué se te antoja?_

_-Un gran pedazo de carne asada_

_Suki se ríe—Deja prepararte tu gran pedazo de carne,..—le dice ella sonríe que sale, Sokka sonríe y suspira a la vez_

_-Hermanita te voy a extrañar junto con mis sobrinos,.. A ti también disque monje calvo,… A ti también—se dice y sigue en la cama_

_**Templo del Aire del Sur.-**_

_Habían pasado casi la mañana que Aang junto con Katara y los niños salieron cuando cerca de la embarcación de la Isla_

_-¿Disculpe traigo un paquete para el Acolito del Aire?,… ¿Shani?_

_Chico sonríe—Si usted lo desea me lo puede entregar_

_-Disculpa muchacho pero tengo órdenes de entregárselo personalmente—le dice el mensajero_

_Chico sonríe—Bien si es así, por favor suba por estas escalera al llegar vera una fuente voltee a su izquierda ahí está la casa del él—le dice él, el mensajero asiente sube las escaleras, que llega algo cansado ve la fuente voltea a la izquierda y en efecto ve una pequeña casa al llegar toca_

_-¿busco al Acolito Shani?_

_Shani se sorprende—Soy Yo,.. ¿Qué se le ofrece?_

_-disculpe traigo este paquete para usted—le dice y le entrega el paquete se sorprende el que se sienta cuando lo abre_

_-¿es de Aang?—se pregunta al ver lo que contiene cuando adentro trae una carta lo abre y empieza a leerlo_

-¡Shani!,.. Cuando recibas este paquete ya sabrás que estaremos lejos, deseo pedirte que estés al pendiente de la Isla y para cualquier cosa que se ofrezca, porque nos vamos una temporada largo,…. Para tu información este sello es de los Maestro-Aires como los del Agua, los pergaminos tienen grabados de ambos símbolos, solamente hay tres iguales uno lo tienes tu, el otro Sokka y el Ultimo Zuko, te pido que solamente cuando sea una emergencia lo utilices solamente para eso te pido que no comentes con nadie que si te preguntan que no sabes cuándo vamos a regresar

Aang

-Para tu información estaremos en el T-A-S- descífralo.

_Shani al terminar de leer se sorprende y a la vez suspira—sabia que tramaba algo pero esto,…-sonríe el—Aang no tengas pendiente la Isla seguirá su curso—se dice él y alza la caja en donde viene el sello junto con los pergaminos para que nadie los ves_

_Días Después,….._

_**Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Zuko está en su oficina cuando,…_

_-disculpe mi Señor del Fuego pero acaba de llegar este paquete para Usted—le dice un sirviente y se lo entrega. _

_Zuko se sorprende al ver de quien es que lo abre cuando ve el contenido se sorprende mas cuando hay una carta lo toma y empieza a leerlo:_

-¡Zuko!,.. Para informarte cuando tengas este paquete en tus manos, Yo junto con Katara y mis bebe estaremos lejos,… He decidido tomarme un tiempo estar con mi Familia, que en realidad es lo único que tengo y olvidarle de mis obligaciones de Avatar, te pido que me disculpes,.. Por tomar esta decisión.

-si has visto bien en el paquete tiene un sello que representa a los Maestros-Aires y los del Agua, los pergaminos grabados de ambos símbolos que son lo que representa mi familia, te pido que solamente lo utilices en una emergencia, solamente hay tres sellos iguales uno lo tienes tu, el otro Sokka y el ultimo Shani, para tu información estaremos en el T-A-S-, Descífralo, Dile a Iroh lo que te cuento en esta carta y él porque tuve que tomar esa decisión.

Aang

_Zuko enrolla la carta y suspira- ¡Aang!,.. Si esa es tu decisión no queda más que respetarte—se dice él cuando toma el paquete se dirige hacia su habitación entra a su estudio personal, abre un cajón con llave mete el paquete que lo cierra con llave, se sienta el—Cuando venga mi Tío le informare no hay necesidad que le envié una carta para que sepa—se dice él y sale._

_**En algún lugar del Reino Tierra.-**_

_Aang, Katara y los niños están en algún lugar del Reino Tierra cerca del Mar., Aang está meditando cerca de la playa, cuando sale de su meditación, siente un abrazo por su espalda y un beso en su mejilla, el volta que sonríe e invita a Katara a sentarse junto a él y disfrutar el bello amanecer _

_-¿en qué piensas?_

_Aang abraza mas a Katara—creo que para este tiempo Sokka como Zuko y Shani ya han recibidos los paquetes_

_-¡Aang!,… ¿dime temes que lo tomen a mal?_

_Aang voltea que frunce su frente cuando deja escapar un suspiro—en realidad no lo sé,..—da una pequeña risita—conociendo a Sokka de seguro pegara el grito en el cielo,.. Y,.. ¿Zuko?,.. Echaría humo por sus narices_

_Katara se ríe que le da un beso en su mejilla- ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas con el desayuno?_

_Aang la abraza mas que le da un ligero beso—bien antes que despiertes nuestros bebe, lo bueno que ya está cerca el templo, delante de nosotros esta la montaña de Pakkua y pronto estaremos en casa—le dice cuando_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡Mami!_

_Ambos se miran que sonríe—si,.. Anda ayúdame con tu hija porque domas falta que salga de la tienda de campaña y quebrar ir al mar—le dice Katara, cuando ambos se levanta y ven quien viene corriendo hacia ellos, Aang extiende sus brazos_

_-¿Mi bebe ya despertó?_

_Kya sonríe que lo abraza cuando ella le indica con su manita_

_-si,.. Mi amor, es el mar y adelante esta la montaña de Pakkua indicando que pronto estaremos en casa—le dice_

_-¿Ca,… Sa?—le pregunta Kya, Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-si mi bebe,… ¡Casa!—le dice cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Ayúdame con Bumi?—le grita Katara, Aang sonríe, que se dirige con ellos._

_Paso la mañana cuando ellos ya van en vuelo rumbo hacia el Templo_

_-¡Katara!,.. Agárrense bien porque ya vamos a cruzar la montaña_

_Katara asiente abraza a Bumi con uno de sus brazos el otro a Kya ella pone sus manitas en su cuello abrazándolas cuando, se ve el templo, Aang brinca hacia ellos _

_-¡Mira mis amores el Templo del Aire del Sur!—les dice, Katara sonríe que ya mero llegan._

_**Templo del Aire del Sur.-**_

_Aang, Katara y los niños ya habían llegado al templo. Aang estaba bajando las cosas mientras, Katara se queda en el templo con los niños, mientras está observando a Aang bajando todas las cosas y quitarle las sillas de montar a Cielo como a Appa, cuando el bebe de ellos se les acercan y se van juntos a descansar, Momo como su familia ya habían llegado todos felices y contentos, Aang se acerca a Katara carga a Kya cuando se dan un beso _

_-Por fin en casa—les dice Aang_

_Katara sonríe—Si en casa,.. Ahora, hay que acomodar todas las cosas_

_-Katara Yo las acomoda ya sea en donde hay que ponerlas para que dejes a nuestros bebe en nuestra habitación para que descansen— Katara asiente, Aang baja a Kya, ella agarra la mano de su madre se entra al templo para llegar a la habitación donde ellos estuvieron en su luna de miel cuando Katara abre la puerta un sentimiento le embarga voltea a ver a Kya que le da un beso en su frente_

_-¿sabes mi pedacito de cielo?,.. Aquí tu Papi y Yo te concebimos—le dice, Kya solamente sonríe que corre hacia la cama cuando ella estornuda, cuando ve que Bumi también desea estornudar cuando, Katara se emociona y Bumi solamente dice,.. chu,… Sin nada de aire, Katara se entristece que lo abraza_

_-pensé en un momento que serias un ¿maestro-aire?, pero veo que no—le dice a Bumi y el su vez sonríe- ¿te amo mi muchachito?—ella le dice Bumi el se ríe mas, pone a Bumi en la cama, ella abre las ventanas para que entre el aire, va limpiando todo cuando,.._

_-Cariño aquí traigo lo de la cama_

_Katara sonríe que le indica que le ponga en la habitación adjunta para poner todo limpio cuando ve a Kya en su cama sonríe el que se sienta abraza a Kya_

_-¿sabes mi pequeño amor?—le pregunta a Kya ella sonríe que pone su cabecita en su hombro y bostece_

_-tu mami y Yo—le está empezando a decir cuando—_

_-ella ya sabe que aquí la concebimos—le dice Katara, Aang abre sus ojos_

_-¡Katara!—le grita—es muy pequeña para que ella sepa_

_Katara arque su ceja, se cruza de brazos que se sienta a un lado de, el que carga a Bumi_

_-¡Aang!,.. Es la verdad, a Kya, la hicimos aquí—le dice cuando se le acerca seductoramente y con una sonrisa coqueta...-¿Qué?,… ¿Ya no te acuerdas?—le pregunta, Aang se pone rojo, se le sube los colores cuando da un gran suspira_

_-como no me he de,….. ¡Acordad!-_

_-que bueno, ayúdame a cambiar las sabanas para que los niños duerman una siesta para poder al rato hacer la comida y luego terminar de acomodar—le dice Katara, Aang sonríe que le ayuda a cambiar todo, cuando Kya y Bumi se quedan dormidos, ellos salen Aang voltea a ver_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿sabes?, tendré que cerrar unos pasillos del templo, para que no se nos vaya a perder Kya—le dice Aang, Katara asiente, que se van a la cocina y prepara algo para comer._

_Pasa el día limpiando, acomodando ya algo cansados_

_-¿vamos a necesitar un baño?—Katara le pregunta, Aang asiente que sonríe que se le acerca a Katara coquetamente—Un momento, junto con los niños_

_Aang hace mueca—Pero,.. Amorcito_

_Katara voltea a verlo—Aang no me hagas esa cara,… estas igual que tu hija, cuando desea algo, anda ayúdame con tu hijos para bañarlos y luego para poder dormir—le dice seria. _

_Aang suspira—bien, bien, vamos a bañarnos todos, ya mañana con tranquilidad arreglo la habitación de enfrente, convierto unas camas en cunitas y ponemos a Kya en una y a Bumi en otra_

_-me parece bien, así ellos estarán en su habitación_

_Aang voltea a verlo—Pero Katara, Bumi todavía es un bebe, para que este solo en una habitación_

_-¡Aang!,.. Ambos estarán juntos_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Pero Katara!—le reclama_

_-Nada, Aang, Nada, en una sola, los dos, pones uno estantes para poner los peluches, junto con las muñecas, y lo bueno que no te trajiste su mesita—le dice cuando voltea a verlo- ¿No me digas que si?_

_Aang sonríe que le da un ligero beso indicando que si,…_

_-Bien, ¿se ve que le trajiste todo a tu hija?_

_-¡Katara!,.. Tenía que traerle lo que ella le gusta_

_Katara sonríe que le da un beso,… -¿Sabes?,.. Eres el mejor Padre_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza se da un beso cuando,…_

_-Papi, Mami—escuchan que les gritan, ellos sonríen que se dirigen hacia su habitación_

_-¡Mami!,.. ¡Papi!,.. Bumi,.. ¿Ma?—ella les pregunta_

_Aang arque su ceja, Katara se ríe,… -¿dime tu no hueles mal?—le pregunta, Kya se sonríe y tímidamente agacha su cabeza indicando que si_

_-¡Mami!-_

_Katara sonríe—Lo vez—le dice cuando Aang se carcajea—Dile a tu Papi que te cambie el pañal—le dice a Kya, Aang abre sus ojos, pasa saliva, Katara se da cuenta-¡Aang!,.. No está sucio solamente esta orinado—le dice, el suspira _

_-Pero,.. Pero,… ¡Katara!,.. ¿No nos vamos a bañar?—le recuerda_

_Katara solamente suspira que le grita que ya debería estar la bañera con agua, el corre para prepararlo y Katara solamente sigue suspira._

_Pasa el rato, se bañan llego la hora de dormir, Kya en medio de ellos, y a un lado de Katara esta Bumi cuando,…_

_-¿en qué piensas?_

_Aang se sienta y voltea a ver a Kya, que pasa a Kya al otro lado, para abrazarla - ¿Sabes Katara?,.. Se me vinieron a la mente muchas cosas_

_-¡Aang!,.._

_Aang le sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios—Vamos a dormir porque mañana todavía hay mucho que hacer—le dice y ella asiente y se disponen a dormir._

_Habían pasado los días, las semanas, Aang arreglando el templo, Katara limpiando, y así como Katara le pidió, Aang arreglo una habitación para los niños, y como él lo utilizo para su habitación, utilizo su tierra-control, de dos habitaciones la convirtió en una, grande y amplia para los niños, entrando a la habitación esta la mesita de Kya en una esquita un par de estantes en donde están su peluches porque se trajo los peluches de Bisontes, el que ella le dice Appa y el otro bebe Appa, como también el peluche de Momo, como el de la sonaja, y las muñecas, el que le regalo Zuko que Kya le puso Ho y la otra que le dice bebe, a las camas les puso Barandales alrededor, la de Bumi alta y la de Kya no alta y no totalmente, para que ella se pueda subir y bajar., El otoño ya está a la vuelta de la esquina están recogiendo los frutos que quedan de los arboles._

_Katara ha decidió hacerlos conserva como mermeladas. Ella está en la cocina Bumi esta sentadito en su sillita, porque Aang también se las trajo el de Bumi como el de Kya cuando,.._

_-¡Cariño ya llegamos!—Aang le grita trae una canasta con frutos, el deja la canasta en la mesa cuando baja a Kya porque la trae a ella en su hombros_

_-¡Mami!—le grita_

_Katara sonríe- ¿A ver mi amor cuanto fruto trajeron?—les pregunta, Kya sonríe, Aang se sienta cuando saca a Bumi y lo carga_

_-¡Katara!,.. Encontré no lejos de aquí un río_

_-¿un río?_

_Aang asiente cuando hace para a Bumi en sus piernas—que te parece mi muchacho si vamos mañana con mami y tu hermanita al río—le dice al niño cuando el se ríe y grita, Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla—eso es un sí,.. Mi muchacho—Aang le dice, cuando Katara sonríe que se le acerca _

_-seria una magnífica idea de festejar_

_Aang se sorprende-¿festejar?_

_-¡AANG!—le grita- ¿no recuerdas que día es Mañana?_

_Aang abre sus ojos pasa saliva que voltea a verla_

_-¿No me digas que no recuerdas?,.. ¡Aang!—nuevamente le pregunta cuando lo mira que no-¡Aang!,.. Mañana es nuestro,… ¡Aniversario!—le grita y sale de ahí_

_Aang suspira, que deja a Bumi en su sillita cuando…. _

_-¡Papi!-_

_Aang sonríe—ahorita vengo mi amor quédate aquí con tu hermanito—le pide, Aang busca a Katara y la ve a fuera-¡Katara!_

_Katara suspira que voltea cuando Aang la abraza—discúlpame amor, los días que hemos estado aquí se me ha ido el tiempo_

_-Lo sé,.. ¡Aang!,.. Lo sé,… Pero pensé que si te acordabas_

_Aang sonríe -¡Katara!,.. Ya tres años—se lo dice con una gran sonrisa_

_Katara sonríe también—Si ya tres y no se te olvide 14-de novios—_

_Aang sonríe que la besa y al separarse…-¡Katara!,.. ¿Qué te parece si después de dormir a nuestros bebes?,.. ¿Tú y Yo?_

_Katara sonríe se le acerca le da un ligero beso en sus labios y coquetamente- ¿convénceme?—le pregunta, cuando ella sale de ahí para dirigirse hacia su cocina, Aang se queda sonrojado que sonríe_

_-¿te voy hacer gritar?,… -se dice el y se dirige también a entrar._

_Pasa el día, llega la noche hora de dormir, Aang y Katara duermen a Bumi y Kya, ellos se disponen a dormir, sin decirse nada, Katara pensando que mañana es su aniversario y seguir pensando que hará para festejar, aunque Aang les dijo que irían al rio, todavía no sabe qué hacer para llevar de comer, mientras ella está en sus pensamientos, relajándose para dormir, Aang sonríe maliciosamente que se hace el dormido se va moviendo hacia Katara, cuando despistadamente la abraza, Katara abre sus ojos y sonríe cuando suspira solamente era un abrazo ella nuevamente cierra sus ojos para dormir cuando siente que se le pega mas, nuevamente sonríe, pero no abre sus ojos, cuando los abre siente la mano de Aang en una de sus piernas, y la pega más hacia él, cuando _

_-¡Aang!,….-le habla al sentir su mano en su intimidad, cuando,…. -¡Aang!—unos de sus dedos esta dentro de ella, siente como los dedos la van penetrando provocando el deseo, cuando siente un beso en su cuello, la otra mano de Aang está en uno de sus pechos, agarrándolo, masajeando, intensificando mas el placer cuando,…_

_-¿deseo que grites?,…¡Mi amor!—escucha que Aang le dice, Katara se muerde sus labios para no gritar, pero en cada penetración va provocando mas el éxtasis cuando saca Aang sus dedos la voltea, le abre sus piernas y entra en ella_

_-¡Aang!,..—le grita_

_Aang entra duro, fuerte,…-¡Si!,… ¡Katara!,… ¡Grita!_

_Aang empieza empujando, entrando mas en ella, más a la penetración que con sus manos agarra su carrera para afianzarse, y tener el control total en ella._

_Katara con sus manos agarra las sabanas y las hace bola, sintiendo más que Aang entra en ella, entrando mas, profundo, cuando se suelta Aang de las caderas de Katara le agarra de las manos para traerla hacia él._

_¡Aang!, -le grita a su acción, ella pone sus manos en los hombros sus piernas las pasa hacia la cintura envolviéndolo._

_Aang sonríe que la besa, con sus brazos uno en su cintura y la otra en su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él, entrando profundamente, totalmente en ella cuando empieza sus tatuajes a brillar, Katara abre sus ojos a lo que ve, Aang arquenado su columna hacia atrás, moviéndola, empujando hacia ella_

_-¡Si!,…¡Katara!,… ¡Si!- le grita_

_Katara al verlo que sus tatuajes están totalmente como si entrada en estado avatar, ella su respiración se acelera cuando Aang nuevamente cambia de posición poniéndola su espalda en la cama, el arriba de ella, sin terminar su unión, entrando, mas, empujando mas._

_-¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!,..¡Aang!,…-grita mas Katara cuando se deja totalmente caer Aang arriba de ella._

_Aang con sus ojos cerrados, sus tatuajes empiezan a disminuir, lentamente como su respiración, Katara se lleva una manos hacia su frente_

_-¿no puede ser?,..¿voy a tener otro bebe?—se pregunta al recordar ella como ha concebido a sus dos bebes- sus ojos empieza a recorrer lagrimas—Kya apenas de dos años, Bumi apenas de cuatro meses que voy hacer con otro bebe y ¿Sola?—nuevamente se pregunta cuando Aang hace un movimiento y sale de ella como si nada, Katara voltea a verlo._

_Aang esta dormido, se voltea y ella misma de abraza—No esperaba nuevamente embarazarme,… Todavía,… ¡No!,…-ella se dice y cae al sueño._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_Katara despierta cuando se voltea y ve que Aang no está, suspira ella se levanta cuando se toca su vientre que le recorren sus lagrimas- ¿Aang se habrá dado cuenta que entro o quiso entrar en estado avatar?—se pregunta qué suspira, se quita sus lagrimas, se pone su bata, se dirige hacia la cocina cuando abre sus ojos_

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang voltea que sonríe de oreja a oreja que deja lo que está haciendo para abrazarla- ¡Felicidades!,.. ¡Amorcito!—le dice dándole un gran beso y al separarse ve en la mesa flores y el haciendo el desayuno._

_Katara sonríe que la hace llorar- ¡Amor!,.. No llores,… ¿Qué no te gusta?—le pregunta preocupado, ella lo abraza_

_-¡Aang!, lo que pasa que no pensé que estabas haciéndolo para mi_

_Aang hace que se miren y le da un beso en sus labios –Katara,.. Eres el amor de mi vida, sabes bien todo lo que he hecho lo hago pensando en ti—le dice cuando nuevamente se besa, el beso se hace apasionado, se sienta Aang en una de sus sillas, atrae a Katara hacia él, ella se sienta en sus piernas, la abraza hacia él, ella pone sus manos atrás de su cuello abrazándolo, haciendo más apasionado el beso, que rompen el beso._

_Aang bajando, empezando a besar su cuello, su hombro cuando,…_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Mami!_

_Ellos se detienes cuando se mira, voltean ambos pasando saliva, _

_-¡Kya!,.. Mi amor ya ¿despertaste?—le pregunta Katara,_

_Kya da un bostezo, se rasca la cabeza, Aang se levanta de la silla, que va por ella y la carga que le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-¿desea mi bebe desayunar?—le pregunta Aang, Kya le sonríe que mueve su cabecita, Aang la sienta en su silla cuando, se escucha Bumi_

_-deja ir Yo—le dice Katara_

_Mientras Katara amamanta a Bumi, Aang le da el desayuno a Kya, cuando ella llega con Bumi en sus brazos lo siente en su sillita, para darle su papilla de manzana cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,.. ¿Yo?—Kya le pregunta_

_-¿mi bebe también quiere papilla Katara?—el pregunta Aang con una sonrisa_

_Katara suspira—Mi amor ya eres grande y tú tienes dientitos,..Y tu hermanito todavía no los tiene –le dice Katara cuando Kya hace puchero_

_-Bien, está bien—le dice seria, Kya sonríe- ¿en verdad es tu hija?—_

_Aang voltea a verla- ¡Claro que es mi hija!,.. Más bien son mis hijos—le dice firme_

_Katara solamente suspira- ¿vamos a ir al rio?_

_Aang sonríe—claro que si, ahorita saco la canasta para poner fruta, una manta algo de pan_

_-bien -le dice Katara con una sonrisa, -deja hacer arroz para también llevar—ella le dice Aang sonríe._

_Katara hace el arroz, mientas Aang saca todo para ponerlo en la canasta, cuando termina, ella se viste y viste a los niños que se preparan para ir al rio. Aang lleva la canasta, y en otra mano trae a Kya agarradita de su manita mientras Katara lleva a Bumi, cuando esta para dirigirse, sale Appa como Cielo junto con su bebe y los acompaña como Momo cuando llegar_

_Katara abre sus ojos -¡Aang!,… ¿es más que un rio es una hermosa cascada?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe—si, es muy hermoso, ven aquí hay un árbol para estar ajusto—le dice, sala la manta la pone en el piso, Kya se sienta Katara también se sienta y sienta ella a Bumi en sus piernas cuando ella ve que Aang se está quitando sus botas, su toga, su camisa cuando levanta a Kya y le va quitando su ropita para quedar solamente en pañales_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Esta fría?_

_Aang sonríe que carga a Kya- ¡amorcito!,.. Acuérdate que soy el Avatar puedo calentar el agua si esta fría—le dice_

_-si soy el avatar la puedo calentar—ella lo remeda, cuando escucha que Bumi se ríe, ella lo levanta para verse- ¿Cómo vez mi amor?—le pregunta a Bumi el solamente se ríe mas, ella le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-¡Mami!,.. Rica,.. Aaaa baaaa—le grita Kya_

_Katara sonríe- ¿Cómo vez mi amor vamos con tu papi y hermanita?—le pregunta a Bumi y el a su vez echa un grito de risa, Katara sonríe mas, que se quita sus botas, se levanta y se dirigen con ellos_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡Mami!,.. Bumi!—Kya le grita, Aang se volta que sonríe y se dirige con ellos y le ayuda a entrar, cuando Aang le pasa a Kya, para el cargar a Bumi_

_-vamos mi muchacho –le dice_

_Katara carga a Kya—mira mi pedacito vamos hacer olas—le dice Kya sonríe que Katara se sienta con Kya a la orilla del rio y empieza hacer cuando Katara se sorprende mas- ¿cuidado mi amor?—le pregunta, Aang volta y se sorprende a lo que Kya hizo una ola muy grande_

_-¡Katara!—le grita—No puedo creer que mi bebe, hiciera algo así_

_Katara asiente. Llega Aang con Bumi, se dirigen en donde pusieron la manta, el hace con su tierra control un pequeño arrollo para que Kya este sentadita en el agua mientras Katara esta amamantando a Bumi, cuando ella voltea y ve a Aang, feliz, sonriente al cuidado de Kya que ella a su vez recuerda la noche que él, le hizo el amor y sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar, pero esta vez más intensos como si en realidad era el Avatar y no su Aang quien estaba esa noche en su cama_

_-¿estas bien Katara?—le pregunta Aang, ella voltea a verlo que le sonríe y le indica que sí._

_Pasa el día, disfrutando su día en el rio, sonriendo, viviendo feliz, lo que son una familia, cuando desafortunadamente el día esta por acabar, hay que regresar al templo, cenan, le dan un baños a sus bebes cuando ellos están en su cama._

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Qué te pasa?,.. Has estado todo el día, en otro lugar—le pregunta poniendo una mano en su mejilla_

_Katara lo mira a los ojos- ¡Aang!,.. ¿Recuerdas lo de anoche?_

_Aang se sorprende y sonríe—Si,.. Que lo recuerdo—le dice y le da un beso en sus labios. Al separarse, Katara le sonríe que lo abraza y da un suspiro_

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?—nuevamente le pregunta_

_-nada,.. Aang,.. Nada—le dice, ello se le acerca y lo besa, Aang responde a sus besos, cuando la abraza mas, atrayéndola hacia él._

_Katara también lo abraza, surgiendo una necesidad de estar con él, sentir que es su Aang, su Aang que le hizo el amor y no el Avatar que le hizo el amor, cuando se separan por falta de aire y sonríen al verse_

_-¡Aang!,.. Hazme el amor_

_Aang le da un beso y al separarse—no me lo tienes que pedir, siempre te hare el amor—le dice, Katara sonríe que nuevamente se besan, despacio, disfrutando, el placer de sus bocas, saboreando el dulce sabor de sus labios, acariciándose, despojándose sus ropas, hasta quedar desnudos, poco a poco Aang con sus manos acaricia su cuerpo, disfrutando el placer de sus manos, al tocarla al reclamar que es de ella._

_Katara también se deleita viéndolo desnudo, disfrutando y contemplando a su precioso maestro, deleitándose viendo sus tatuajes, cuando siente que entra nuevamente en ella, pero esta vez, despacio, poco a poco, entrando, saliendo, empujando, Aang abrazándola, ella poniendo sus manos en su pecho y sus labios reclamándose mutuamente_

_-Si,… ¡Ka!,… ¡Katara!—Aang empieza a susurrar su nombre, entrando mas en ella_

_Katara se muerde su labio- ¡Aang!,…-susurra su nombre._

_Aang sonríe al escucharla—Si,.. Amorcito,…-le dice con una gran sonrisa_

_-¡Aang!,….._

_Aang sonríe más que se pega a su pecho y se deja car en ella, poco a poco ambos recuperando sus aliento, su voz._

_Aang sale de ella para abrazarla, Katara pone su cabeza en su hombro_

_-¿sabes Katara?,.. El templo que llevamos aquí todo ha sido maravilloso_

_-Si,.. Aang,… Ha sido maravilloso—le dice y le dan bienvenida al sueño._

_Cuatro semanas después:_

_Aang estaba saliendo de su baño, que mejor nuevamente entra en su cama cuando se abre su puerta_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Te sientes mal?_

_-si,.. Katara este es el segundo día que amanezco con asco y me siento todo mareado—le dice_

_Katara sonríe y suspira a la vez—deja traerte algo para que se te pase el malestar—le dice cuando sale_

_-¡Mami!,.. ¿Papi?—le pregunta Kya_

_Katara suspira que la carga—Mi amor tu papi está enfermo—le dice cuando ella pone cara triste- ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas para traerle el desayuno?—le pregunta Kya se le ilumina sus ojitos que le indica que si, Katara le da un beso en su mejilla que la baja—vamos mi amor—le dice y le hacen el desayuna para Aang. _

_Cuando se lo hacen entran Aang sonríe al ver quien viene_

_-Mis amores viene a consentirme_

_Kya sonríe que se sube a su cama, y le da un beso en su mejilla—Con esto me voy a mejorar más rápido—le dice, Kya sonríe de alegría, Aang se sienta en la cama cuando Katara le pasa la charola, primero se toma un té, para luego su plato de fruta cuando él lo ve hace gestos- ¡Katara!,.. ¿No hay otra cosa de en vez de Papaya?—le pregunta haciéndole gesto y puchero_

_Katara se aguanta para no reírse—Mi amor, hazle un favor a mami, ve a ver si ya despertó Bumi—le pide, Kya sonríe que acepta, se baja de su cama, cuando sale corriendo de la habitación de sus padres, Aang arque su ceja_

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?_

_Katara se sienta a un lado de, el que le da un beso, el sonríe cuando se acerca más Katara a su oído- ¡Aang!,.. Tú tienes ascos y mareos,… ¿verdad?—le pregunta sorprendido que volta a verla, Katara le sonríe mas—Bueno,.. Yo tengo antojo de Papaya—le dice cuando Aang abre sus ojos a lo que está escuchando_

_-¡KATARA!,… ¡KATARA!,.. ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE NOSOTROS?—le pregunta_

_Katara pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello que le da un ligero beso –Si,.. ¡Aang!,… Vas a ser Padre nuevamente—le dice cuando Aang salta de la cama _

_-¡VOY A SER PAPA!... ¡VOY A SER PAPA!,…. —sale gritando por todo el templo cuando ve a Momo y a Appa- ¡Appa!,.. ¡Momo!,.. Voy a tener otro bebe ya son tres—les dice cuando abre mas sus ojos- ¿Qué tres?—dice él cuando Appa lo bufa y Momo le chía y regresa al templo con Katara cuando ve a Kya que sale de su habitación con su aire control la trae hacia él, ella se ríe de emoción – Mi pequeño amor,.. Vas a tener una,… ¡Hermanita!—le dice a Kya solamente ella no entiende que se la lleva para entrar a su habitación y ve a Katara comiéndose el plato de papaya que se sienta a un lado de ella y le da un beso _

_-¡Papi!,..¡Mío!—grita Kya abrazando a Aang_

_Aang se ríe—Mi amor soy tuyo y de Mami -cuando el pone una mano en el vientre de Katara y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—y de tu hermanita—le dice _

_-¡No!,..¡No!,.. Papi,.. Mío,.. Mío—ella le grita, Katara se la quita cuando sienta a Kya en sus piernas_

_-Si me pedacito tu Papi es tuyo—le dice, Kya voltea a ver a su padre que le indica que si ella sonríe que lo abraza_

_-Gracias Katara por hacerme el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo—le dice con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-¡Aang!—le dice con sus ojos lloroso_

_Pasa el día, Aang feliz al sentir que nuevamente será Padre, cuando llega la noche hora de dormir, ellos ya están en su habitación, Aang la tiene abrazada, una de sus manos está en su vientre cuando el suspira, Katara se da cuenta_

_-¡Katara!,… ¿Cuándo concebimos a este nuevo bebe?_

_Katara voltea a verlo y se sorprende-¡Aang!,.. ¿Qué?,.. ¿No lo recuerdas?_

_Aang se sorprende mas, se rasca su cabeza y con una sonrisa y sonrojado—bueno amorcito,… Empezamos hacer el amor una noche antes de nuestro aniversario_

_Katara suspira de alivio al saber que él lo sigue recordando cuando—bien fue esa noche_

_Aang se sorprende más- ¿Cómo sabes que fue esa noche?_

_-¡Aang!,.. Te acuerdas que te platique que a nuestros hijos los hemos concebido cuando tus tatuajes empiezan a brillar_

_Aang asiente con una sonrisa y con cara de orgullo- ¿entonces nuevamente brille? _

_-¡Aang!—le grita sonrojada—En realidad pensé que entrarías en estado… ¡avatar!—le dice, Aang se sorprende que se rasca su cabeza y algo tímido y preocupado_

_-Katara,.. ¿Dime te forcé?—le pregunta_

_-¿Por qué piensas eso Aang?—le pregunta asustada_

_Aang la brasa y le da un beso en su frente—Katara porque me daría terror al saber que a nuestros bebes los hemos concebido tomándote a la fuerza,… ¿Obligándote?,… ¡Katara!,.. Esto Yo Jamás me lo perdonaría—le dice con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_-¡Aang!,.. Por favor no pienses eso,… Nuestros Hijos los hemos concebido con amor, nunca lo dudes,… Nunca—se lo dice con lagrimas en sus ojos, Aang la abraza más_

_-Perdóname Katara,.. Si en verdad a nuestros bebe los hemos concebidos con amor—le dice cuando le da un ligero beso en sus labios y al separarse le da uno en su vientre—Pequeña Katara, Papi desea que pase pronto el tiempo para que estés aquí—le dice_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Cuándo llegue el momento ocupare ayuda?—le pregunta, Aang se sorprende _

_-Katara quien más Yo para cuidar a mis bebe—le dice_

_-¡Aang!,.. Cuando llegue el momento que dé a Luz—Le dice cuando Aang abre sus ojos, voltea a verla que traga saliva, Katara suspira_

_-Katara,…. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la tribu?—le pregunta, Katara abre sus ojos que sonríe_

_-¡Gracias!,.. Aang,… Gracias._

_-Cariño no es nada, Yo no podría solo en ayudarte a traer a nuestro bebe,…-suspira el—desafortunadamente no me dejaron cuando Kya nació y con Bumi si no fuera por Gran no se qué abría hecho Yo_

_Katara se ríe, Aang arque su ceja—Si me ayudaste y mucho, acuérdate que me abrazaste, y masajeaste mi panza para que Bumi pudiera nacer—le dice, Aang sonríe que se abrazan mas y dan bienvenida al sueño,…._

_Cuando Aang despierta todo sudado y voltea ver a Katara que sigue dormida—Si,.. Antes que llegue el tiempo para que la pequeña Katara esté aquí, nos vamos a la tribu para que Gran-Gran ayude a Katara para nuestro nuevo bebe—se dice y suspira a la vez—cuando Sokka se entere ahora si me mata,.. Por la volverla a embarazar—se dice cuando sonríe de oreja a oreja—Si,.. Otro bebe,.. Ahora si espero que tenga sus ojos,… Mi bebe Kya ella es perfecta, por nuestra combinación de piel y sus hermosos ojos del color del Cielo, puro y hermoso, y mi muchacho él tiene el tono de piel de Katara y sus ojos son del color del mío, pero este nuevo bebe tiene que tener los ojos de mi amada, como el azul profundo—se dice con una gran sonrisa y trata de descansar y soñar con el nuevo bebe que crece en el vientre de Katara._

_***Aquí va otro capítulo espero que allá sido de su agrado**_

_***espero sus mensajes**_

_***nos vemos pronto**_

_***GRACIAS-**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_****Antes que empiece, MIL GRACIAS,…. ¡GRACIAS!,… A todos ustedes en verdad me siento tal alagada y Honrada al saber que ya rebasé los 100-mesnajes y eso es gracias a USTEDES, en Verdad no tengo palabras para expresarme solamente GRACIAS.**_

_***Sara**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Jess**_

_***Katara**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_**Ciudad Republica, Concejo.-**_

_Sokka, Toph y Haru están en la una de la sala comiendo y hablando de Aang:_

_-¿en verdad como extraño a la bola de aire y A las princesas?_

_Sokka suspira—si…. También los extraño_

_-¿le mandaste avisar que van a tener otro bebe?—Haru le pregunta_

_-¿Qué?,.. Claro que no,.. Eso les pasa por irse—le dice Sokka molesto, Toph empieza carcajearse que el arque su ceja-¿Qué pasa?_

_-me imagino que en un descuido vendrán con otro bebe_

_Sokka abre sus ojos-¿Qué?—grita- ¡TOPH!_

_-¡tranquilízate!,.. Concejal nuevamente embarazado_

_-Si,.. Sokka tranquilízate, que hay de malo,.. Son ¿esposos?—Haru le dice, Sokka suspira cuando voltea a verlos y maliciosamente_

_-¿y bien son novios?_

_Toph pasa saliva, Haru voltea a verlo_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¡No!,.. Solamente somos amigos,..¿Verdad Haru?—le pregunta seria y firme_

_Haru hace mueca—Si,.. Solamente amigos_

_Sokka les sonríe que cruza sus manos- ¡Aja!,.. ¿Si ustedes dices?_

_**Tribu Agua del Sur.-**_

_Kanna está en su casa sirviéndoles de comer a Hakoda y Bato_

_-¿Qué te pasa Hakoda?—le pregunta Bato_

_Hakoda suspira cuando,.. _

_-¿Otras vez molesto?—le pregunta Kanna_

_Hakoda voltea a verla que nuevamente suspira- ¡Gran!,.. ¿No sé porque decidieron irse?_

_-¡Hakoda!,… Entiéndelo,.. Aang desea protegerlos—nuevamente Bato lo recuerda_

_-Tienen razón pero como me hubieran gustado que ellos estuvieran aquí—nuevamente Hakoda le dice_

_Bato como Kanna se miran y también suspiran_

_**Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Zuko le esta platicando a Iroh como están las cosas_

_-¡Hijo!,.. ¿Es de esperarse, es su naturaleza?_

_Zuko suspira—tienes razón,.. ¡Tío!,.. Pero pensé que se vendrían unos días aquí a la nación_

_Iroh se reí— bien ya sabes que no,.. A lo mejor en un descuido vienen a vernos—le dice con una gran sonrisa—dejemos un poco de hablar de Aang vamos a ver a mi nieta –le dice él, Zuko sonríe que se van a donde esta Mai y Honora_

_-¡Abuelito!—grita Honora al verlo_

_Iroh sonríe de oreja a oreja- ¿Cómo esta mi niña?_

_Honora sonríe cuando—Abuelito,..¿Kya?_

_Iroh le sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla—Mi niña,.. Ella está en su casa-Honora se baja y se pone triste- ¿pero qué te parece si vamos al jardín y le damos de comer a los pato-tortugas?—le dice Iroh y Honora asienta y se van_

_-¿Qué has sabido de ellos?—Mai le pregunta_

_Zuko la abraza—Nada,.. Pero ellos estarán bien—le dice y se van con Iroh y Honora._

_**Templo del Aire del Sur.-**_

_Katara está en la cocina sirviéndoles de comer,_

_-¿en qué piensas?—_

_Katara se sorprende-¿Qué?,.. En nada_

_Aang suspira que sonríe que sienta a Kya en sus sillita para que coma—Abre mi amor tu boquita—le dice Aang a Kya mientras Katara le está dándole su papilla a Bumi, termina de darle de comer a los niños, mientras ellos comen _

_-¿Bumi toma más leche que Kya?_

_Katara sonríe—Si,.. Ahora mas,.. Ya sabes que ya no me sale leche, pero con cuatro biberones al día el está feliz_

_Aang le sonríe y suspira cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!—le grita Kya el sonríe que la baja y se va corriendo a su habitación cuando llega con su muñeca—Papi, ¿bebe Appa?,..¡¿Jugar?!—le dice_

_Katara sonríe se levanta le abre la puerta—te quiero ver cerca de aquí,..Grítale y la bebe de Appa vendrá—le dice Katara, Kya sonríe _

_-¡Celo!,..¡Celo!- le grita Kya cuando llega el bebe de ellos y se pone a jugar como varios de los lémures_

_Aang sonríe al escuchar y se entristece a la vez_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..¡Aang!_

_Aang le sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla—Katara,.. Tú crees que he hecho mal en irnos de la Isla_

_Katara se sorprende y voltea a verlo y hace que se miran y ambos sonríen que se dan un ligero beso— ¡Aang!,.. ¿Por qué lo dices?,.. ¿Es por el nuevo bebe?_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,.. Claro que no_

_Katara pone una mano en su vientre y sonríe—puede que este bebe si sea un maestro,..¿Aire?_

_Aang voltea a verla—Katara,.. Por favor no empecemos de,.. ¿Nuevo?,.. La pequeña Katara sea cualquiera sea su elemento solamente por ser nuestros bebes con eso nos debe de bastar_

_Katara saca a Bumi y le da un beso en su mejilla y él le sonríe—Bumi ya va para los 6-meses y no ha dado muestra si será un maestro-aire o no_

_Aang los abraza que también a Bumi le da un beso en su mejilla y el se ríe también—amorcito Yo lo amo,.. Sea un maestro o no,… ¿verdad mi muchacho?—le dice cuando el se ríe, ambos sonríe cuando Aang siente que alguien le agarra su pierna, sonríe al ver a Kya que la carga _

_-¿ya sabes porque esta mas apegada a ti?—le pregunta Katara, Aang sonríe que asiente_

_Pasa el día, llega la noche Aang está en la habitación de los niños a Bumi le está dando su biberón cuando,…_

_-¡Papi!,…._

_Aang voltea que sonríe— ¿que pasa mi bebe?_

_Kya se sube a su sillón lo abraza- ¿Sokka?_

_Aang abre sus ojos, Bumi termino su biberón que lo para y lo pone para que repita—mi bebe el está en su casa—le dice con una ligera sonrisa, Kya sonríe_

_-¿Qué hacen?_

_-¡Mami!-_

_Katara sonríe—Ya es hora de dormir—le dice a Kya que la carga y la deja en su cunita ella le pide su peluche el de la sonaja como su toga, Aang también pone a Bumi en su cunita cuando,…_

_-¿Toph?—Kya les pregunta, ambos se miran Aang se acerca a ella, se sienta en la orilla de su cunita que Kya se sienta y lo abraza_

_-mi bebe ella está en su casa—le dice Aang algo triste _

_-ya mi amor es hora que te duermas—le pide Katara, Kya sonríe que Aang la acomoda que para que se duerma y ellos salen, cuando están en su habitación ya en su cama, Katara lo mira algo triste_

_-Ven aquí,.. Aang, necesitas un abrazo_

_Aang sonríe que acepta el abrazo, el pone su cabeza en su pecho, siente las caricias de Katara desde su cabeza calva hasta su espalda_

_-¡Aang!,… Yo no estoy arrepentida de venir y menos del,.. ¿Bebe?_

_Aang levanta su cabeza—Yo tampoco,.. –suspira el—Y por el ¿bebe?, estoy feliz de que venga,.. ¡Katara!,.. Porque es su tiempo—se lo dice con una sonrisa_

_Katara sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios—Yo también pienso eso,..Y como dices,… Es su tiempo que está aquí con nosotros,.. Aunque Tu hija esta mas celosa—se lo dice, Aang sonríe mas que la besa y al separarse y mirarse a los ojos_

_-Te amo,.. Pero Katara, mi hija No está celosa, Lo que pasa que tiene miedo que no la ame cuando este su hermanita_

_Katara se ríe—Si tú lo dices,… Pero bésame –le pide, Aang la besa y al separarse, Katara pone una mano en su mejilla – Te amo,… Mi niño Tontorrón_

_Aang se sonroja al nuevamente escuchar que le hace puchero- Pero,.. Katara Ya no soy un niño—le dice dándole un beso_

_Katara sonríe pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello y con un gran suspira y un ligero beso—Siempre,… Siempre serás mi Niño Tontorrón del Iceberg—le dice dándole otro beso en sus labios, Aang sonríe que acepta el beso, poco a poco van abriendo sus bocas, saboreándose el placer de sus labios, se abrazan mas, que empiezan a acariciarse sus manos, en sus espaldas._

_Aang rompe el beso, Katara hace un suspiro, que el empieza a besar su cuello., Katara lo abraza más hacia ella, que siente que poco a poco Aang va bajando lentamente, plantándole besos por su cuello, por su hombro, hasta bajarle totalmente los tirantes de su camisón, que quedan sus pechos expuestos, Aang sonríe que uno la agarra de su mano, Katara suspira al sentir la caricia en uno de sus pechos cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,…-le grita al sentir la boca de, él, en su pecho, y en el otro pecho esta su otra mano., Sus respiraciones empiezan acelerarse, Katara lo abraza más hacia ella, sus manos en su cabeza calva, bajando hasta su espalda y subiendo hasta su cabeza._

_Aang sonríe que deja de besar sus pechos, que poco a poca lentamente llega hasta su ombligo, para estar en su vientre, que pone su frente que con sus manos al querer sentir nuevamente al nuevo ser que han creado, que sonríe a su vez y le da besos, que poco a poco va bajando hasta que con sus manos, le baja totalmente su camisón, como su ropa interior._

_Katara sonríe al acción de Aang que ella pone una de sus piernas en el hombro del él, Aang sonríe que toma su pierna y empieza a besarla, acariciarla, dándole besos salteados hasta llegar a su intimidad._

_Aang se sienta en su cama extiende sus piernas para levantar a Katara y sentarlas en sus piernas._

_Katara abre sus ojos al acción de él, que pone sus manos en los hombros de Aang que ambos al verse sonríe, poco a poco, Katara pasa sus manos atrás del cuello de Aang para besarlo, el pone sus manos en el trasero de ella para levantarla y poder entrar en ella, ambos sonríen al sentirse unidos nuevamente. _

_Katara pasa su piernas hacia la cintura de Aang para estar más unidos, que poco a poco se empieza a mover, acariciándose, besándose_

_-Muévete conmigo mi amor—le pide Aang, Katara sonríe que se empieza a mover, con él, poco a poco, cuando empiezan a moverse más. Aang pone sus manos en su cintura para moverse, Katara pone sus manos en los hombros que empiezan a moverse más, sincronizadamente, que ambos arquean su columna hacia atrás al sentir que ambos están llegando al clímax de su pasión, cuando,… Se abrazan ambos, sus respiraciones poco a poco, se van recuperando, lentamente que se miran y sonríen que se dan beso dulce y tierno._

_Aang la abraza para poderse acostarse sin romper la unión, están de lado, unidos, abrazándose, Aang con una de sus manos le mueve su cabello para mirarse, que sonríen y nuevamente se dan un beso, para quedarse unidos y dar bienvenida al sueño._

_Pasaron los días,….._

_Katara y Aang están en su habitación abrazados, besándose y entre beso y beso_

_-¿conque hiciste uno túneles que conectan al templo?_

_Aang sonríe que no deja de besarla—Si,… Katara,.. Ya el invierno esta aquí, ya están empezando a caer nieve, y como el templo es grande para que Appa, Cielo y Cielito, como Momo y su familia estén calientitos como nosotros—le dice con una gran sonrisa_

_Katara se ríe, Aang deja de besarla—Aang no me pongas esa cara no vez que tu hija estará más feliz que nunca ahora no necesitara salir para tener a Cielito como a los bebes de Momo_

_Aang se ríe—Si, es verdad, -le dice y siguen dándose besos y abrazándose- ¿sabes que Bumi pide también a Momo?_

_-Claro que me di cuenta, si tiene una maestra que a cada rato le dice _

_-si nuestra bebe es muy inteligente—le dice Aang cuando se escucha algo en su venta que ellos se separan y se asombra_

_\- ¿es el viento?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang se levanta que cierra la ventana cuando empieza a llover fuerte, recio con rayos y tormenta cuando_

_-¡PAPI!,..¡PAPI!,..¡MAMI! _

_Aang sale para ver a Kya cuando ella está asustada por la tormenta y Bumi despierta llorando por los gritos, ella al ver a su padre alza sus manos para que la cargué, Aang sonríe que la carga_

_-mi bebe, solamente es una tormenta—le dice cuando él con su otro brazo carga a Bumi y se dirigen hacia la suya, Katara sonríe al verlos, que entran con ella a la cama_

_-Ya Kya,.. Es solamente una tormenta—le dice Katara, Kya al escuchar otro trueno se asusta que abraza a su padre. _

_Aang sonríe—ya mi bebe, Papi aquí esta—le dice para tranquilizarla_

_-¿mira a Bumi?,… El, Ya no llora—le dice Katara, Kya voltea a verlo y mueve su cabecita indicando que está asustada. _

_Aang la abraza más hacia el- ¡SssHhhh!,.. Mi bebe,.. Papi aquí esta,… ¡SsHh!—le dice para tranquilizarla que se queda dormida y Bumi también_

_-Aang,.. ¿Ya están dormidos?_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso a Kya en su cabeza- ¿Sabes?,.. ¿Que te parece si los dejamos esta noche aquí?_

_Katara suspira—bien, solamente esta noche_

_Aang sonríe que son su otro brazo trae a Katara hacia él, porque ella tiene a Bumi abrazado y dan bienvenida al sueño_

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_Aang se levanto temprano para meditar cuando para su sorpresa abre sus ojos_

_-¡Nieve!,.. ¿Todo el templo está cubierto de nueve?—se pregunta que sonríe que sale hacia su habitación-¡Katara!,.. Amor Despierta_

_Katara hace gestos-¿Qué pasa?,..¿Aang?,…-le dice toda adormilada_

_-Cariño,.. ¿Hay nueve?_

_Katara abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo.-¿Nieve?,..¿Dijiste que hay nueve?_

_Aang asiente, Katara se levanta, se pone su bata, y al llegar abre sus ojos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡Sí!,… ¡NIEVE!—grita feliz-¿deja despertar a Kya para que lo vea?_

_-¿Qué?,…No Katara, esta frio y no se nos vaya a enfermar_

_-tienes razón, aquí en el templo está caliente y si sale hacia afuera es muy frio, mas frio que la Isla_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza y le da un beso, Katara sonríe que también lo abraza cuando_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡Mami!_

_Ellos voltean y sonríe Aang va por ella que la carga – Mira mi bebe,.. Nieve—le dice cuando Kya abre sus ojitos y sonríe y desea bajarse de su padre_

_-¡No!,.. No vas a fuera—le dice Katara firme, Kya le hace puchero_

_-mi bebe, Mami tiene razón, que te parece si me ayudas hacer el desayuno para al rato ir con Appa y sus bebe_

_Kya sonríe que le indica que si _

_-bueno ya que ustedes hacen el desayuno Yo me regreso a la cama—les dice Katara, Aang cierra bien la puerta y se dirige hacia su cocina para hacer el desayuno, Kya feliz ayudando a su padre._

_Y como Aang pronostico, los túneles que hizo sirvió para que Appa como su Familia y Momo se mantuvieran calientitos todo el invierno, porque fue un invierno intenso, que ya en primavera todavía hay nieve por doquier,… _

_Ya estamos a casi finales de primavera ya Katara tiene su vientre algo hinchado que Aang sospecha que será otro niño y no niña, pero está feliz._

_Katara está en su cocina partiendo trozos de fruta para poner a los tazones, Bumi está en su sillita_

_-¡Ma!,… ¡Ma!-le grita Bumi todo sonriente feliz_

_-¿Qué pasa mi muchachito?—le pregunta cuando siente un abrazo por su espalda y acarician su vientre, que ella sonríe, deja de cortar la fruta cuando le dan un ligero beso en sus labios y al separase sonríen ambos_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_Aang sonríe cuando,…-¡Ma!,… ¡Ma!-_

_Escucha que Bumi grita él lo saca... - ¡PAPI!,.. DI,..¡PAPI!—le dice cuando_

_-¡MA!,… ¡MA!..—le grita feliz y sonriente, Aang sonríe que lo regresa a su sillita cuando él se sienta toma un tazón de fruta lo está bañando con miel se sorprende de que alguien falta._

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿En donde esta mi Kya?_

_-¡Aang!,.. Le di una pequeña canasta de fruta para que se la dé a Cielito como a los lémures_

_Aang se sorprende-¡pero!,..¡Katara!,… eso lo hacemos juntos_

_Katara suspira- ¡Aang!,.. Ella está aquí solamente sal y la veras –le dice cuando Aang se levanta—dile que venga a desayunar._

_-¿Qué?,..¿No ha desayunada?—le pregunta, Katara le dice que no, el suspira que sale y le ve paradita hablándole a los lémures sonríe al verla esta descalza en calzoncitos y una ligera blusita sin mangas, que le llega hasta su ombliguito, su cabello de castaño oscuro casi llegando el largo a sus hombros, ligeramente ondulado, sonríe mas al escuche que le está hablando a los lémures, sonríe él, que poco a poco se va acercando que la toma por detrás y la acuna en sus brazos cuando era una bebe, ella sonríe al saber quién es_

_-¿PAPI?_

_Aang sonríe que todavía la tienes en sus brazos—Mi bebe,… ¿No me esperaste?—le pregunta_

_Kya sonríe- ¡Papi!,.. Momo muta ame,.. ¿Muta ame?,..pobe,.. ¡Momo!,.. ¡Papi!,..—le dice, Aang se carcajea que la carga bien, la sube en sus brazos, ella pone sus panitas en su cabeza calva y entran a su casa, Katara los ve llegar_

_-¿ya comieron los bebe de Momo como Cielito?—le pregunta a Kya ella sonríe que indica que si, Aang la sienta en su sillita cuando_

_-¿Katara?,.. ¿Porque no has vestido a Kya?_

_-¡Aang!,.. Estamos solos, aparte hace calor, de que sirve que la vista si nadie va a venir a vernos, aparte le estoy enseñando a que ella vaya al baño y se debe de ir acostumbrando a no ya usar ¡Pañal!—le dice seria casi molesta, Aang suspira- ¿acuérdate que ya mañana tu hija tiene tres años?—le pregunta Katara, Aang abre sus ojos _

_-¿Qué?,..¿Ya tres?,… ¿Años mi bebe?—Aang dice, y voltea a ver a Katara que ella a su vez sonríe-¿Qué te parece si vamos al rio a pasear el cumpleaños de nuestra bebe?_

_Katara sonríe—me parece perfecto, así hago con tranquilidad una tarta de frutas para mañana, llevamos arroz, y verduras—le dice Aang asiente cuando_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Mami!,..—Kya le grita, Katara se da cuenta que la baja y ambas salen corriendo_

_-¿adonde van?_

_-¡Vamos al baño!—le grita Katara, Aang sonríe y se sonroja cuando saca a Bumi el sonríe al verlo cuando,…_

_-¡Ma!,…-le dice, el,_

_-¡no!,.. Bumi,.. ¿Di?,..¡Papi!,..¡Papi!_

_-¡No!,... ¡Ma!—le grita y se ríe el, Aang también se ríe_

_Aang le acaricia su cabello—si ya mañana tu hermanita cumple tres años entonces—le dice con una sonrisa—tu dentro de tres semanas cumples tu primer añito-se lo dice nuevamente con sus ojos llorosos—mi muchacho ya un año, no lo puedo creer—_

_-Si,.. Bumi ya también un año y dentro de dos meses nuestro bebe—le dice Katara al llegar con Kya y acaricia su vientre, Aang sonríe que pone una mano en su vientre y sonríe cuando,..Ambos sonríen porque se mueve_

_-¿sabes?,.. ¿Creo que va ser un maestro-aire?_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Qué te he dicho?—ella lo interrumpe-_

_-¡Aang!,.. Ya lo sé,..—se lo dice y acaricia su vientre cuando llega Kya y pone su manita en su vientre ella sonríe al sentir su hermanito?—te lo digo porque se mueve distinto que Kya y Bumi, Kya se movía mucho,… Bumi, Pateaba mucho, y este bebe es como si hiciera aire-control,..¿Como flotara?—le pregunta_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Cómo que flota mi bebe?_

_Katara se ríe—es una forma de explicarte,.. Pero se mueve distinto –se lo dice con un suspira, Aang le sonríe que nuevamente pone su mano y siente al bebe_

_-Si es verdad,… Se mueve distinto—le dice con una sonríe_

_Ellos sonríen, pasan el día, Aang limpiando y su ayudante es Kya, Katara con Bumi ella haciendo la tarta de frutas para su paseo, para festejar a Kya. _

_Pasa el día, llega en la noche, los niños dormidos en sus cunitas, ellos están en la bañera, bañándose juntos, Katara tiene su espalda en el pecho de Aang, el acariciándola poniendo sus manos en su vientre desnudo para poder disfrutar el momento juntos,…_

_-¿Katara?_

_-Si,… ¿Aang?,…_

_Aang suspira que se muerde su labios—es un,.. ¡Niño!,… ¿Verdad?_

_Katara abre sus ojos, que suspira y acaricia su vientre—Si,… Nuevamente te he defraudado_

_Aang la abraza y le da un beso en su labios y al separarse- ¡Nunca!,.. ¡Nunca me has defraudado!,.. Si el destino nos manda otro Niño será por algo,… ¿espero que si tenga tus ojos?—le pregunta_

_Katara se ríe- ¿todavía con lo de mis ojos?_

_Aang se ríe mas que la abraza y suspira- ¡Si!,.. Mira Bumi tiene los míos, nuestra bebe ella es,.. ¡Perfecta!,..—se lo dice y le da un beso en su cuello, otro en su hombro cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.._

_-Si,… ¿Amorcito?_

_-Sabes que estoy leyendo un libro de maestros-aires que encontré _

_-¡Mmmm!,.. ¿Y qué tiene que ver?—le dice dándole besos a Katara por su cuello, por su hombro, masajeando sus pechos y su vientre_

_Katara suspira- ¿Qué te parece?,… ¡¿Tenzin?!_

_Aang se detiene, abre sus ojos.-¿Qué dijiste?,... ¿Tenzin?_

_Katara se voltea a verlo y con una sonrisa y acariciando su vientre,…-¿te gusta?_

_Aang le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Si,..¡Tenzin!,.. –le dice y le da un beso en su vientre, que regresa a sus labios se dan un beso dulce, tierno y al separase sonríe con un suspiro feliz- ¡Tenizn!—nuevamente dice y el bebe se mueve._

_Katara sonríe—si le gusta su nombre_

_Aang sonríe mas—Si,.. Tenzin—le dice y la besa, Katara se acomoda para respóndele al beso que ambos sonríen a su vientre, que él le da otro beso en su cuello, bajando hacia sus hombros cuando la acomoda,.._

_-¡Aang!,…._

_Aang la abraza pegada más hacia él, se acerca su oído.- Mi amor,.. ¿Prepárate porque vas a gritar?_

_Katara sonríe que se muerde su labio, al sentir que Aang se está moviendo, poco a poco, lento, cuando las manos de él, están una en su vientre y la otra debajo de su vientre, protegiendo a su bebe, que empieza a moverse más._

_-¡Aang!,..¡Aang!,..¡Mas!,..¡Rápido!,…_

_Aang sonríe que la empieza a mover más rápido, Katara pone sus manos en la orilla de la bañera, el agua está empezando a salirse por el movimiento cuando, se deja caer en el pecho de Aang, porque han llegado al clímax de su pasión._

_Ambos poco a poco, van respirando, recuperando sus alientos, su voz, cuando Katara siente un beso en su cuello, ella sonríe_

_-¿Qué te pareció?_

_Katara se ríe, se voltea para verlo pone una mano en el pecho de Aang,…-¿Qué poquito?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe maliciosamente-¿conque poquito?,..¡He!,…_

_Katara se sonroja –Si,…_

_-¡Ya verás!—le dice cuando Aang sale de ella, mueve a Katara ella pone sus manos en la orilla de la bañera se inca cuando Aang la abraza por detrás para entrar en ella._

_-¡Aang!—le grita_

_Aang sonríe que hace su columna hacia atrás para entrar más en ella, pone sus manos en la cadera de Katara y empieza a empujar hacia adelante._

_-¡Sí!,… ¡Aang!,… ¿Así?,…._

_Aang sonríe que empieza a empujar mas, moviéndose más que golpea más hacia adelante_

_-¡Por los espíritus!,… ¡Katara!—le grita_

_-¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!,..¡Aang!,…. —le grita que está llegando ella a su límite_

_Aang sonríe cuando,…-¡KATARA!,…-le grita al llegar el, que mueve a Katara para que se suelta ella de la orilla de la bañera para abrazarla, ambos de rodillas que empieza a moverse en círculos, Aang abre sus ojos porque es ella la que se moviendo -¡KATARA!—le grita y se escucha su risita, Aang sonríe mas-¡prepárate!—le dice y así como están de rodillas y unidos, Aang empieza a empujar hacia adelante, Katara alza sus brazos hacia arriba para agarrarlo de su cabeza, el tiene pescada de su panza protegiendo al bebe_

_-¡Sí!,..¡Katara!,..¡Grita!-_

_-¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!-_

_Aang sonríe al escuchar cuando Katara se suelta y le indica que ella ya llego a su límite, el sonríe que le besa su mejilla cuando,…_

_-¿y bien?_

_Katara se voltea y le da un ligero beso en sus labios y con una sonrisa- ¡Mi!,..¡Maestro!,…_

_Aang sonríe de orgullo, se terminan de bañar cuando sale y están en su cama—Vamos a dormir, para mañana festejar a nuestra bebe—le dice Aang_

_-¿Qué ya te vas a dormir?_

_Aang abre sus ojos, voltea a ver a Katara cuando ella se sube arriba de el_

_-¿pero?,… ¿pero Katara?_

_Katara le pone un dedo en sus labios, se acomoda ella para entrar en él cuando,.._

_-¡SI-FU!—le grita_

_-¡SssHhhh!,.. ¡SssHhh!,.. Mi niño, ¿ahora te toca a ti?,.. Gritar—_

_Aang abre mas sus ojos al sentir la pasión que Katara le está dando cuando el pone sus manos en la cintura de ella, Katara se las quita para alzar sus manos y unirlas, ella se mueva más hacia delante, hacia atrás, arqueando su columna hacia atrás_

_-¡KA!,… ¡KATARA!,…. ¡KATARA!—_

_Katara sonríe—Si,…. MI NIÑO,… SI,…-le grita ella cuando ambos gritan que llegar juntos al clímax de su pasión._

_Katara sale de, el que ella pone su cabeza en el pecho de él, Aang le acaricia su cabello_

_-en verdad,.. Si-Fu,… Nuevamente me hiciste gritar –le dice cuando él ve que Katara está dormida, sonríe el que le da un beso en su cabello para también dormir él._

_Aang despierta cuando mira su ventana y sonríe el—Ya amaneció—se dice cuando ve que Katara está dormida, sonríe el que le da un dulce beso en sus labios y ve que un hermosos ojos azul de mar le sonríe_

_-¡buenos días!,..—le dice Katara que ella se acerca a él y lo besa, Aang sonríe que la abraza cuando se separan_

_-¿Cómo dormiste?_

_Katara sonríe que lo abraza y le da otro beso—bien,.. ¿Y tú?_

_Aang sonríe feliz que nuevamente la besa- ¡feliz!,.. ¿Hay que ir a despertar a nuestra bebe Katara?_

_Katara se ríe—si,.. No lo puedo creer, ¡Aang!,.. Que Kya ya tiene tres años_

_Aang la abraza—si,.. Ya tres, -le dice y voltea a verla—aun recuerdo el día como si fuera…-le dice y baja su mirada que Katara se lo levanta para verse y le da un ligero beso, él le sonríe_

_-¿se que pediste que me salvaran a mi?_

_Aang abre sus ojos que voltea a verla que le recorren sus lagrimas-¡Katara!,.. _

_Katara lo abraza—Tranquilo, Aang, Tranquilo, te entiendo, Yo se que la amas y que de seguro lo digites porque te estaban presionando_

_-¡Katara!,.. Claro que la amo,.. Ella es nuestra, y en verdad me arrepiento en una parte que negué que ella no naciera, en eso me arrepiento, pero sabes que soy inmensamente feliz que ella, como Bumi estén aquí, como espero pronto tener a Tenzin en mis brazos—le dice acariciando su vientre, Katara sonríe que le quita sus lagrimas y le da un beso en sus labios y al separarse_

_-¿Qué te parece si vas a despertar a Kya?,.. Mientras hago el desayuno—le pregunta, Aang sonríe que se levanta cuando Katara al verlo se sonroja_

_-¡Aang!,.. Cariño,..¿No se te olvida algo?—le pregunta por qué esta desnudo, Aang se sonroja que se pone su pijama solamente el pantalón y va a despertar a la cumpleañera._

_Aang entra a la habitación de Kya y Bumi sonríe el al verlos, Bumi dormido y a un lado de, él, el peluche de Momo, Kya se lo empresta, sonríe mas que le da un beso en su frente cuando voltea a ver a Kya sonríe mas, ella esta abrazada de su peluche el de la sonaja junto con su toga y a lado los peluches de Bisonte, se acerca a ella, le besa su frente cuando Kya se mueve, Aang sonríe que con su dedo le va rosando su nariz, su boquita que sonríe el que ella se mueve cuando ella abre sus ojos, sonríe mas_

_-¡Hola mi bebe!_

_Kya sonríe que se estira y sonríe al ver- ¡Papi!—_

_Aang la levanta que la abraza—Feliz Cumpleaños mi bebe—le dice cuando hace que se miren- ¡Kya!,.. ¡Hija!,.. Nunca te olvides que te Amo,… ¡Nunca!—le dice con los ojos lloroso, Kya sonríe que pone sus manitas en las mejillas de su Padre_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Amo!,.. ¡Yo!—le dice ella, Aang sonríe mas que la abraza_

_-Yo sé que me amas,.. Mi pequeño amor—le dice cuando_

_-¡MA!,..¡MA!—_

_Escucha que le grita y voltea que sonríe que también lo carga—Mi muchacho también te amo,… Nunca lo dudes Bumi,.. ¡Nunca!—le dice cuando Bumi se ríe._

_-Como amaneció mi niña_

_-¡Mami!_

_Kya sonríe, Katara carga a Kya y le da un beso en su frente y con los ojos llorosos_

_-¡feliz cumpleaños!,.. ¡Mi pedacito de Cielo!—le dice Katara, Kya sonríe que la abraza—bien,.. Vamos a desayunar—le dice_

_-¡Si!,.. A desayunar para irnos al rio—le dice Aang_

_Desayunan, Katara le cambia el pañal a Bumi para solo dejarlo así, en pañales, a Kya le pone su calzoncito y una blusita, ella se pone una de las batas que se ponía cuando dio a luz a Kya, Aang se pone su pantalón y su camisa, sus botas, agarra la canasta, carga a Bumi, si se van al rio, Katara le agarra la mano a Kya._

_Llegan, el rio con su hermosa cascada, que Aang saca la manta, la pone en el piso ayuda a Katara a sentarse, cuando Aang se dirige hacia el rio_

_-¡Aang!—le grita Katara—Kya va detrás de ti—le dice_

_Aang sonríe que la carga- ¿A dónde mi bebe?_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Abba!,… ¡Abba!—le grita feliz, sonriente_

_Aang sonríe que hace con su tierra control un pequeño desviación de rio hacia donde esta Katara y Bumi para que Kya con Bumi estar sentaditos en el agua y poderlos cuidar._

_Tanto como Katara y Aang ven feliz a Kya como Bumi cuando_

_-¡Kya!—le grita Katara, Aang se levanta_

_-mi bebe,.. Así no,… ¿mira?—le dice para que vea como él hace olas en el agua y remolinos, Kya se emociona y Bumi no para de reír cuando_

_-¡Aang!,..¿Mira?—le grita Katara al ver que Bumi está paradito y desee ir con él, Aang se inca pone sus rodillas en la tierra extiende sus brazos_

_-¡ven!,..¡Bumi!,.. Ven con Papi—le dice cuando, Bumi da sus pasos hacia él cuando, llega el a los brazos de su padre, Aang feliz que sonríe y lo abraza mas—mi muchacho ya distes tus primeros pasos._

_Katara sonríe cuando saca la tarta de frutas-¡Kya!,.. Ven mi pedacito es hora que apagues tu velita_

_Kya sonríe que se sienta- ¿a la cuenta de tres?—le dice Aang, Kya sonríe_

_Que sopla y apaga su velita, ella feliz sonriente cuando_

_-¡Momo!—grita- ¡Appa!,..¡Celo!,..¡Celito!,..¡Momo bebe!—ella grita mas para que vengan_

_-¡mi amor no les hables!—le dice Katara_

_Kya le hace puchero_

_-si mi bebe para que quieres que vengan—le dice Aang cuando ella desea que coman también tarta, Aang la abraza y suspira y voltea a verla y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡Appa!,..¡Momo!—les grita Aang_

_-¡Aang!—le dice Katara, Aang sonríe al verla y ella asiente-¡Cielo!,..¡Cielito!—ella les grita para que vengan cuando..._

_-¡Mo!...¡Mo!—grita Bumi también, ellos se ríen._

_Pasan el día festejando a Kya_

_-¿ya es hora de regresar?—le dice Katara, Aang asiente que recoge todo y ayuda a Katara a levantarse, cuando Appa bufa_

_-¿Qué pasa Appa?—le pregunta Aang, cuando llega Cielito -¿Qué pasa Cielito?—le pregunta el, que sonríe, a lo que ella desea, que carga a Kya cuando la sube arriba del lomo de ella_

_-¡Aang!... ¿es peligroso?—le dice Katara, Aang la abraza_

_-Amorcito la Bebe de Appa no le hará ningún daño—le dice cuando- ¡Despacio!—le grita cuando están llegando al templo_

_-¡SOKKA!—escuchan que Kya grita_

_Aang y Katara se miran que se apresuran y al ver se sorprenden quienes están_

_-¡SOKKA!—gritan ambos cuando_

_-¡PADRE!—grita Katara, Hakoda sonríe de oreja a oreja que baja a Kya para abrazarla cuando_

_-¿Qué?,… ¿NUEVAMENTE EMBARAZASTES A MI HERMANA?—le grita Sokka al ver a Katara con su vientre hinchado, que saca su bumerán cuando_

_-¡SOKKA!—le gritan cuando_

_-¿Qué?,… ¡¿Todos aquí?!—les grita Katara al ver a Toph, Zuko, Mai, Honora y Suki con el pequeño Hakoda de su manita y sonríe mas al verla que ella está embarazada, que ambas sonríe y se abrazan cuando_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Ambas están embarazadas nuevamente?—escuchan que les gritan a ambas cuando,…_

_-¡GRAN-GRAN!—gritan ellas_

_Los muchachos sonrojados voltean a ver a Kanna – Se ve que no pierden el tiempo,… ¿verdad?—les dice ella y entran al templo._

_***Y,… Bien**_

_***Espero sus Mensajes**_

_***Y GRACIAS,.. MIL GARCIAS A TODOS USTEDES.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil gracias por comentar a estas hermosas personas:**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jess**_

_***Jezreel. Es una magnífica idea, claro seria con otro título y si lo he tenido en mente, como tengo otra también algo un poca distinta pero con los principales que son Aang y Katara.**_

_***Sara**_

_***Princesa**_

_***Reina.**_

_**Templo del Aire del Sur.-**_

_Después que se dieron cuentan que vinieron a verlos, Aang esta tan feliz en tenerlos y temeroso porque ya se dieron cuenta que pronto habrá otro bebe más en la familia._

_Están en el jardín del templo, Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Hakoda y Toph, mientras las muchachas están en la cocina preparando té _

_-bien aquí venimos con el té—les informa Kanna _

_Aang sonríe y a la vez pasa saliva cuando,.._

_-¡Por fin!,.. ¿Pensé en un momento que mis sobrinos andaban desnudos por todo el lugar?—se queja Sokka porque vio a Kya en calzoncitos y una ligera blusita y a Bumi solamente en pañales_

_-¡Sokka!—le grita Katara—Como crees eso,… no vez que venimos del rio y aparte hace calor_

_Sokka voltea a verla que le hace gestos y voltea a ver a Aang que esta rojo, y se rasca la cabeza_

_-¿Qué no hay tarta?—nuevamente se queja Sokka cuando_

_-¡Sokka!_

_Sokka sonríe al ver—Si pequeña Kya te acordaste de tu tío guapo,… ¿verdad?—le pregunta y ella le entrega un pedazo de tarta, Kya le hace gestos que corre hacia su padre_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¿Mío?,..¡Sokka!_

_Sokka hace gestos, Aang sonríe de orgullo que la carga y le da un beso_

_-¿sigues igual?—se queja el_

_-¡Sokka!—le gritan_

_Sokka sonríe que acaricia el vientre de Suki y sonríe- ¡Aang!,.. No serás el único que te digan Mío—le dice al referirse al nuevo bebe que viene_

_Suki le da una media sonrisa que suspira_

_-¿estas bien hija?—le pregunta Hakoda_

_Suki le sonríe—Si bien,… Muy bien todavía falta un par de semanas para que el bebe llegue—ella le dice_

_Aang les sonríe cuando pasa saliva se rasca la cabeza- ¿a qué se debe esta visita?_

_Todos voltean a verlo_

_-¿a qué ha de ser?,.. Sino a ver a la bebe azúcar—le dice Toph seria_

_-¡Si!,.. ¿A poco creías que era para verte?—le dice Zuko firme_

_-¡Si!,.. Solamente era para ver cómo estaba mi hermanita y mis ¿sobrinos?,… Aunque viéndote bien hermanita si nos tardáramos mas en venir de seguro este templo estaría lleno de ¡NIÑOS!—le grita Sokka_

_-¡Sokka!—le grita Hakoda_

_Aang y Katara se sonroja y pasan saliva cuando_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¿Honora Domi conmi?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe—Mi bebe por mi si,.. Pero diles a tus Tíos si ellos la dejan _

_Kya como Honora sonríe cuando van con Zuko y Mai_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Papi!,.. Quiero quedarme con Kya_

_Zuko tose, Mai voltea a verlo_

_-¡mi amor!,… que te parece si mejor invitas a Kya que se vaya con nosotros—le dice Zuko_

_-¿Qué?,.. Mejor que se quede Honora—Aang le dice_

_-¿Qué?,.. Mejor Kya se vaya con nosotros—Zuko le dice_

_-¡Dejen de Pelearse!—les grita Toph-las niñas se fueron hacia su habitación a jugar—_

_Aang y Zuko se miran y suspiran y sonríen cuando_

_Sokka y Aang voltea a ver a Bumi y al pequeño Hakoda y están con un bumerán peleándose_

_-¡Bumi!,.. Mi muchacho deja eso es de tu primo—le dice Aang_

_Sokka frunce su frente cuando saca su bumerán Aang al verlo pasa saliva_

_-tenga mi Muchacho, su Tío Sokka le empresta el suyo_

_-¡Sokka!—le grita Katara_

_-Por favor no te enojes el pequeño Hakoda el que tiene el es de madera y este desafortunadamente no tiene filo porque si no ya hubiera un,… ¡Disque Monje Muerto!—le dice refiriéndose a Aang, el a su vez pasa saliva_

_Hakoda como Kanna se ríen cuando Hakoda se pone serio y cruza sus brazos_

_-¿Cuándo me iban a informar que voy a tener otra nieta?—les pregunta serio el,_

_Aang como Katara suspira _

_-¡Padre!,.. Pensábamos ir a la tribu después del cumpleaños de Bumi para estar en la tribu y que el bebe naciera ahí—le dice Katara_

_-Qué bueno que nos adelantamos, porque si no hubiéramos venido, al llegar ustedes no estaríamos en la tribu—le dice Kanna_

_-¿Cuántos días estarán aquí en el templo?—les pregunta Katara_

_-Solamente venimos para el cumpleaños de la pequeña Kya, al rato nos vamos venimos para la Isla porque deseamos que la bebe nazca ahí, -le dice Sokka_

_-Nosotros también venimos a ver a Kya solamente lo hacemos por Honora que la extraña mucho—Zuko les dice_

_-¡Si!,.. Yo también extraño a la bebe azúcar, a Ustedes ni me acordaba que existían como son tan,… Dulces,….-les dice Toph seria_

_Aang y Katara se miran que suspiran_

_-¿y ustedes no nos van a reclamar?—les pregunta Katara a su Padre como a Gran-Gran_

_Hakoda cruza los brazos, Kanna suspira que lo pone una mano en su hombro, el se relaja que deja sus brazos caer_

_-¿saben bien que no era el modo de irse así?—le dice serio cuando cambia su expresión y les da una sonrisa- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar Aang—Hakoda le dice poniéndole una mano en su hombro, Aang le agradece cuando,.. Sokka se levanta_

_-¿creo que ya es hora de irnos?—les pregunta Sokka, como Zuko y Mai se levanta_

_-Si,.. Ya es hora—Zuko les informa_

_-¿Qué?,.. Porque no se quedan –les dice Katara_

_Hakoda abraza a Katara—Hija estaremos en la Isla de Kyoshi hasta que nazca mi nieta para luego regresar a la tribu para estar unos días y luego irnos a la reunión anual de naciones que es en el reino de la tierra del este—les dice él, Aang abre sus ojos_

_-Si,… No me acordaba de esa reunión—se dice Aang, cuando ve a Sokka y Zuko algo firme el suspira_

_Mai va por Honora cuando están llorando ella como Kya que no quieren separarse_

_Zuko la carga—Mi amor no llores acuérdate que ese era el trato de venir a verla_

_Kya también llora que Aang la carga—Mi amor,… Por favor –le dice y Kya llora mas cuando Hakoda se la quita y la carga el_

_-¿mi dulzura te vas con tu abuelo?—le pregunta a Kya cuando ella se tranquiliza_

_-¿Qué?,… ¡No!,… No, es muy pequeña,… ¡Hakoda!—le dice Aang_

_Hakoda suspira- ¡Aang!,.. Estaremos en la isla unos días y ustedes piensan irse a la tribu…. ¿verdad?—le pregunta, Aang asiste- Bien me la llevo y nos vemos en la tribu como quieran ustedes van a ir para que nazca mi nueva nieta y allá nos vemos—le dice Hakoda cuando—Dile adiós a tus Padre mi dulzura—le dice Hakoda a Kya cuando_

_-¡Katara!... ¿Qué no piensas hacer algo?—le pregunta Aang asustado porque ve decidió Hakoda en llevarse a Kya_

_-¡Aang!,.. No pasa nada que mi padre se la lleve, acuérdate que iremos a la tribu para que nazca,..¡Tenzin!—le dice Katara, Aang abre sus ojos que frunce su frente_

_-¿Qué?,.. Como vas a permitir que se lleven a mi bebe—se queja él, Katara suspira_

_-¡HAKODA!,… ¡HAKODA!—Aang le grita cuando llega al globo donde ya están subió los demás_

_Hakoda suspira y le da un beso a Kya en su mejilla que voltea a verla y ve a Aang asustado por llevársela_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Qué te parece si me la llevo y ustedes mañana van por ella a la Isla de Kyoshi?_

_Aang suspira cuando ve a Katara a un lado que le indica que si, se acerca a Kya cuando le da un beso en su frente y voltea a ver a Hakoda- ¡Bien!,.. Está Bien se la encargo_

_Hakoda sonríe—No tengas pendiente quien más Yo para cuidar a mis,.. ¡Nietos!,..—le dice cuando ve que el globo va subiendo y se entristece mas cuando ve que Kya con su manita le está diciendo adiós, Aang suspira cuando Katara lo abraza_

_-¡Aang!,.. Vas a ver que ella estará bien—le dice_

_Aang baja su cabeza y ve a Bumi a un lado de, el, que lo carga y le da un beso en su mejilla—vamos mi muchacho, vamos para que comas—le dice él, Katara suspira y se regresan al templo._

_Pasa el rato, llega la noche, Aang esta con Bumi arrullándolo que él se queda dormido, lo deja en su cunita, para luego voltea a ver la cuna de Kya y se entristece a no verla que agarra su peluche_

_-¿Aang?_

_Aang se quita sus lagrimas y deja el peluche el de la sonaja, Katara lo abraza- ¡Aang!,.. Kya está bien,… Ya mañana la veremos_

_-¡Katara!,.. Mañana a primera hora nos vamos a la isla por mi bebe—le dice serio, Katara suspira que se dirige hacia su habitación a dormir._

_Ambos están en la cama, Katara ve que Aang no puede dormir, que suspira ella y se acerca a Aang_

_-¡Aang!,.._

_-¡Mmmmm!,… -¿Qué pasa Katara?—le pregunta sin verla_

_Katara suspira mas-¡Aang!,…-le habla y se ríe, Aang se da cuenta que voltea a verla y le hace gesto_

_-¿Qué es lo gracioso?—le pregunta molesto_

_-¡Aang!,.. Kya está bien- ¿creo?_

_Aang se sienta en la cama que cruza sus brazos- ¿Cómo que crees que mi bebe está bien?,… ¿Katara?—le pregunta serio_

_Katara se sienta, le pone una mano en su pecho- ¡Aang!,…. ¿también la extraño?_

_-Si,.. Se ve que extrañas a mi bebe,… ¡Katara!,…_

_Katara suspira—Claro que la extraño,… ¡Es mi hija!, aunque tú no creas,.. Yo también la amo—le dice cuando se regresa a recostase a la cama y se quita sus lagrimas, Aang suspira que se acerca a ella_

_-¡Katara!,.. Perdóname lo que pasa que a veces pienso—se voltea Katara para velo y lo interrumpe-_

_-¿tu crees que no la amo?,..¿Verdad?—le dice cuando ella le pone una mano en su mejilla- ¡Aang!,.. La amo tanto como a Ti, a Bumi y a Tenzin –le dice acariciando su vientre_

_Aang suspira que la abraza—Perdóname amor, lo que pasa que tengo miedo que le pase algo malo y Yo no estoy, para protegerla_

_Katara le sonríe y le da un beso—vamos a dormir ya mañana vamos por Kya –le dice, Aang asiente que se disponen a dormir cuando abre sus ojos, se levanta que corre hacia la habitación de los niños abre el sus ojos-¡KYA!,.. ¿No está?,… ¿En donde esta mi Hija?—se pregunta cuando sale corriendo la busca por todo el templo y no la ve cuando….-¡KYA!-grita y despierta y suspira_

_-¿fue una pesadilla?—se pregunta cuando voltea a ver hacia su ventana que suspira—Un rato mas amanece—se dice cuando se acerca a Katara y la abraza y se queda nuevamente dormido._

_En la mañana,…._

_-¡Katara!,… ¿Ya estás?—le grita_

_-¡Hay vamos!—le contesta gritando—cuando viene con Bumi, el sonríe que lo carga_

_-Mi muchacho vamos por tu hermanita—le dice cuando ayuda a Katara a subir a Appa cuando,…_

_-¡Cielo!,.. Espérenos al rato volvemos con Kya—le dice porque quiere irse detrás de ellos_

_-¡Appa!,… ¡Yip!,..¡Yip!,… -le grita cuando el bufa,_

_Aang lleva a Bumi sentadito en sus piernas y feliz cuando,.._

_-¿espero no ver a Koko?—se pregunta Katara_

_-¿Qué dijiste amorcito?_

_-¿Qué espero no ver a Koko?—le grita, Aang abre sus ojos que pasa saliva y voltea a verla cruzada de brazos le da una ligera sonrisa cuando,.._

_-¡mira Bumi!,… la Isla de Kyoshi—le dice Aang y el se ríe_

_**Isla de Kyoshi.-**_

_Aang, Katara y Bumi se estaban bajando de Appa cuando,…_

_-¡AANG!,… ¡AANG!_

_Escuchan que le gritan cuando_

_-¡Aang!,..¿Viniste por mí?_

_Aang voltea a ver, pasa saliva al reconocer la voz y ve a Katara cruzada de brazos y molesta cuando,…_

_-¿Qué?,… ¿Nuevamente?,….. ¿Estas panzona?—le grita_

_-¡KOKO!—le gritan cuando_

_-¡PAPI!,… ¡PAPI!,..¡PAPI!_

_Aang escucha que Kya viene gritándole, que sale corriendo a su encuentro cuando la carga y la llena de besos_

_-¡Mi bebe!,..¿Me extrañaste?_

_-¿Qué bueno que vinieron por la niña?—le grita Koko, Aang volta a verla que le hace gestos, Koko se da cuenta- ¿Qué?,..¿No me mires así en toda la noche estuvo llorando que a nadie dejo dormir?—les dice Koko molesta._

_Aang nuevamente voltea a verla que le hace gesto, pero el sonríe al sentir que Kya lo abraza y le da besitos cuando_

_-¿Qué?,..¿A tu mami no la extrañaste?_

_-¡MAMI!—le grita Kya que pide estar en sus brazos_

_-¿Qué bueno que llegaron?—les dice Hakoda_

_-¿Qué paso?_

_Hakoda sonríe—Nada, en verdad, a la otra, solamente será un rato para cuidar a mi dulzura—les dice cuando_

_Katara se carcajea-¡Padre!,.. Tu quisiste llevártela ya sabes cómo es ella_

_Hakoda sonríe –Si,.. En verdad cuando este grandecita Si pero así de pequeña todavía los necesitas y,… ¡Mucho!,..—les dice el_

_Aang sonríe que abraza a Katara, bajan a Kya y se van a la casa de Oyagi al llegar_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Katara! y el pequeño,..¡Bumi!—les dice Oyuqui todos se saludan cuando Kya se sube arriba de la silla abraza a su padre y no lo suelta cuando llega nuevamente Koko_

_-¡PAPI!,..¡MIO!—le grita a Koko_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza_

_-Si,..¡Niña!,.. ¿Ya lo sé?—le dice cuando maliciosamente - ¿para cuándo nace el nuevo bebe?,… me imagino que como el niño no es maestro-aire te quisiste apresurar para tener,… ¿otro?,..¿Verdad Katara?—le pregunta cuando Oyuqui le pellizca que se calle, ella se queja y sale_

_Katara suspira y acaricia su vientre_

_-¡Katara!,.. No le hagas caso ya sabes que le gusta fastidiar—le dice Oyuqui, Katara sonríe_

_-¿se quedan a comer verdad?—les pregunta Oyuqui, Aang y Katara asiente cuando_

_-¿Qué bueno que vinieron?_

_-¡Sokka!,.. ¿Qué paso?—le pregunta Aang_

_Sokka suspira—Nada,.. ¡Aang!,.. Debes de acostumbrar a mi sobrina a que no dependa mucho de ti_

_Katara al escuchar se ríe- ¡Sokka!,.. Ella no puede vivir sin su Papi,…-le dice cuando Aang sonríe y asiente—y así el tampoco puede vivir sin su niña—nuevamente le dice, el también asiente_

_Sokka suspira –si es verdad mi sobrina no puede negar que esta idéntica a ti—le dice él, Aang solamente suspira cuando,..-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí en la isla?_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Solamente hoy antes que caiga la tarde nos regresamos al templo_

_-pero piensan ir a la tribu ¿verdad?—le pregunta Hakoda_

_Aang sonríe—Claro hemos decidió que el bebe nacerá en la tribu y para que lo sepan será otro niño y su nombre será Tenizn_

_-¿Tenzin?—Sokka le pregunta_

_Hakoda sonríe—entonces mi Dulzura seguirá siendo la Reina_

_Aang sonríe que asiente cuando_

_-¡Padre!,.. No falta mucho, para que nazca tu nueva nieta—le dice Sokka_

_Hakoda sonríe, Aang arque su ceja que Sokka se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué?,.. No seas envidioso, Yo también tendré una Niña,…-le dice Sokka_

_-¡Aang!,.. No le hagas caso Yo se que tendré otro nieto y Kya será mi única nieta—le dice Hakoda, Aang se sorprende a lo que le dice y le sonríe_

_-Si mi Kya es única—se dice Aang cuando llega Zuko y Familia_

_-¿pensé que ya irían para la nación?—Aang le pregunta_

_-¡Todavía no!,.. Solamente estaremos hoy ya mañana nos regresamos y antes que se me olvide no vemos en el reino tierra del este para la reunión anual,..¡Aang!—le recuerda Zuko_

_Aang se sorprende_

_-¡Aang!,… Eres el Avatar y tienes obligaciones con el mundo Yo sé que mi hermana como mis sobrinos son tu prioridad, pero no olvides que el mundo te necesita también—le dice Sokka firme, Aang suspira_

_-Si es ya lo sé,.. Pero tengo todavía miedo que los lastimen_

_Sokka los invita a sentarse cuando llega Hakoda con una jarra de jugo y les va sirviendo_

_-Aang,… ¡Hijo!,.. Eso desafortunadamente siempre va a existir pero no olvides que los del Orden del Loto Blanco están en la Isla para protegerlos aparte los reyes ya nunca más saldrán de la tribu del norte—le informa Hakoda, Aang se sorprende_

_-¿Qué paso con ellos?_

_-Aang,…. La reina la considerando loca, al rey le quitaron el trono y al niño que en realidad si resulto ser hijo de Yada como de Hahn le conservaron el titulo de Príncipe pero cuando sea grande y se case el primer hijo que le nazca será coronado rey –le informa Sokka_

_-¿entonces Yada está en la tribu?_

_-Relativamente,..¡No!,.. Según mi Tío, ella puede ir al verlo, pero como ella y el Comandante Fong tienen una relación que es mejor que haga su vida y el niño ella lo puede ver cuando desee—le informa Zuko_

_Aang suspira, se rasca la cabeza- ¿Toph?_

_-Ella anda por ahí quiso venir con nosotros porque según ella y Haru están enojados—le dice Sokka_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Toph y Haru?—les pregunta con una sonrisa_

_Sokka suspira—según ella No, pero Yo se que si,…-le dice él, y siguen con su platica_

_Las muchachas están en la cocina con Oyuqui, Kanna, Suki, Mai y Katara ellas están viendo a los niños jugar como a las niñas, ellas están sentadas tomándose también un jugo cuando_

_-¿entonces para cuando nace tu nuevo bebe?—le pregunta Oyuqui_

_Katara sonríe y acaricia su vientre—dentro de dos meses_

_Kanna sonríe y le agarra su vientre y lo siente- ¡guau!,.. Se mueve distinto que sus hermanos,..¿Verdad?_

_Katara sonríe—Si,.. Y es otro niño—ella les dice_

_-¿Aang como lo tomo?—le pregunta Suki_

_-Bien, el dice que es el tiempo que este aquí, y está feliz, claro al principio decía que quería otra niña, pero creo que es mejor que sea niño, porque Kya es muy absorbente y demasiada celosa, con el—le dice con una sonrisa_

_Las muchachas se ríen_

_-si,.. Eso ya lo sabemos—le informa Mai_

_Katara sonríe y asiente—Si a mí no me reclama porque soy su Madre,… Pero si fuera otra que quiere acercarse de seguro me correría_

_Toph se carcajea—no lo dudes que la bebe azúcar salió mas celosa que tu y se ve que Aang está feliz con eso_

_Katara sonríe—Si,.. No se imaginan, estaba enojado y deprimido porque permite que Papa se trajera a Kya, que creo que no durmió esperando que amaneciera para venir por ella _

_Mai se ríe—si así son –les dice cuando suspira y voltea a verlas—en verdad nuestras hijas son afortunadas que sus padres las Ame_

_Las muchachas les sonríen, y ayudan a preparar la comida, termina de comer cuando ya en la tarde están Katara, Suki y Mai, viendo a los niños como a las niñas jugar cuando,… Suki sonríe y le da un sorbo a su té cuando,…_

_-¿entonces no te cuidaste?—le pregunta Suki a Katara, abre sus ojos, pasa saliva y se sonroja_

_-bueno,.. Nosotros,.. En realidad no me estaba cuidando y sabia que no tengo necesidad de cuidarme porque se cuando he concebido a mis hijos—ella les dice cuando Mai como Suki se sorprende al su revelación_

_-¿Cómo está eso?,… ¿Como sabes cuándo vas a concebir?—le pregunta Mai_

_-bueno en realidad se cuando hemos concebido._

_-¿y cómo lo sabes?—Suki le pregunta_

_Katara se sonroja—cuando,… Cuando sus tatuajes empiezan a brillar—les dice tímidamente, las muchachas están con la boca abierta_

_-¿Qué?,… ¿Cómo Piernas locas esta que brilla?,… ¿no me digas que entra en estado avatar?—Toph le pregunta_

_Katara se sonroja más,..-¡Toph!,.. ¡SssHhh!,.. Es un secreto no deseo que anden diciendo que a mis hijos los hemos hecho cuando sus tatuajes empiezan a brillar_

_-¡Guau!,.. Yo solamente sé que al Pequeño Hakoda lo concebí cuando tu hermano vino un día tomado disque porque Kamm llego con varias botellas para festejar que iba a ser padre—suspira y acaricia su vientre—y bueno este nuevo bebe,..—Les dice sonrojada—lo hicimos varias veces que en realidad no se que día exactamente fue _

_Mai deja su taza de té—bueno a Honora la concebimos seis mese después que nos casamos,… Zuko estaba tan estresado que fuimos una semana a la Isla Ember y ahí fue que concebimos a Honora el día Yo no lo se_

_Ellas se dicen y se miran cuando voltean a ver a Toph _

_-¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunta Katara_

_-¡Nada!,.. Nada me pasa princesita—le dice gritándole y sale de ahí_

_Katara voltea a ver a Suki—Creo que esta así porque ella y Haru se enojaron que él decidió irse con sus padre y no sabemos si regresara—les dice dándole un sorbo a su té- bueno es me digo tu hermano_

_Katara asiente también le da un sorbo a su té – creo que es algo mas—_

_-si a ella le pasa algo mas—Mai le dice_

_Katara se levanta deja su taza— ¿deja ir a verla?—les dice a las muchachas ellas asiente cuando llega- ¡Toph!_

_Toph bufa su cabellos—No se te ocurra regañarme, porque la que tiene que salir regañada eres tu_

_Katara suspira se sienta a un lado de ella- ¡Toph!,… Por favor perdóname—le dice y se acerca ambas se abrazan cuando Toph se desahoga—Ya,.. ¿Dime qué te pasa?_

_Toph se quita sus lagrimas, suspira- ¿estoy?,…. ¡Embarazada!_

_Katara abre sus ojos voltea a verla y sorprendida.-¡¿Embarazada?!_

_Toph solamente mueve su cabeza indicando que si_

_-¿lo sabe él?_

_Toph suspira-¡No!,.. Y no deseo que lo sepa_

_Katara la abraza más- ¡Toph!,… El tiene derecho que lo sepa,… Te lo digo por experiencia propia_

_-¡Katara!,… Esto es distinto,… Tu sabes bien que Aang el te ama y siempre te ha amado y la bebe azúcar solamente era cuestión que él se enterara y estallaría de emoción._

_-¡Toph!- suspira Katara—No crees que puede pasar lo mismo_

_Toph se levanta—No lo sé,.. ¿Tengo mucho que pensar?—le dice y sale de ahí cuando llegan las muchachas_

_-¿te digo lo que le pasa?—Mai le pregunta_

_Katara asiente cuando las muchachas se sientan a una lada de ella_

_-¿está embarazada?,… ¿verdad?—le pregunta Suki_

_-si,… Nuestra amiga va tener un bebe y el no lo sabes,… Que creo que tiene miedo en decírselo y que él no lo acepte—les dice Katara_

_-¿Qué podemos hacer por ella?—Suki le pregunta_

_-¿tenemos que pensar muy bien lo que tenemos que hacer sin que ella se moleste con nosotras?—les dice Katara, ella asiente cuando,…_

_-¡Mami!,… ¡Mami!_

_Katara como Mai voltean que sonríe al ver a sus hijas_

_-¿Qué pasa?—les pregunta cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,.. Bumi vele ma—le dice Kya,.. Katara sonríe que se va con él para cambiarle su pañal cuando,.._

_-cariño ya es hora de irnos—le dice Aang, Katara asiente que se preparan_

_Katara se estaba despidiendo de los demás cuando,.._

_-¿Katara?_

_Katara voltea y sonríe—si,..¿Toph?_

_Toph suspira y la abraza, Katara también la abraza- ¡Gracias!_

_Katara sonríe- ¿Qué has pensado?_

_-me voy con flama y pasara, cerca de mi pueblo me bajo para estar con mis padres—le informa ella_

_-¿deseas que le cuenta a Aang?_

_Toph alza sus brazos—cuéntale a tu marido si lo deseas, pero nos veremos después—le dice cuando Toph se va, llega Aang_

_-¿todo bien?—le pregunta_

_Katara le sonríe—Si-le dice y se suben a Appa cuando Kya grita y se van,…_

_**Templo del Aire del Sur.-**_

_Aang estaba ayudando a bajar a Katara de Appa ella trae a Bumi en su brazos cuando,.._

_-¡Celo!,… ¡Celo!—le grita Kya cuando llega Cielo y su bebe ella feliz y contenta cuando_

_-mi amor es hora de que entrar te tienes que bañar—le dice Katara, Kya le hace puchero_

_Aang va por ella—Si mi bebe es hora de tu baño ya mañana juegas todo el días con ellos,.. ¿Te parece?—le pregunta Aang, Kya le hace también puchero que el también le hace y Kya se ríe y le indica que sí._

_En la bañera todos se están bañando,…_

_-¿entonces nos extrañaste?—le pregunta Katara a Kya, ella voltea verlos pone sus manitas atrás de su cuello de su padre y le indica que si_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja—si mi bebe me extraño—le dice abrazándola_

_Katara se ríe- ¿y tú la extrañaste?_

_Aang voltea a verla y le hace gestos—Claro que la extrañe_

_Katara se carcajea mas, Aang arque su ceja—Si,.. Y más para que te recuerde que eres de ella,..¿Verdad?_

_Aang se sonroja cuando voltea a ver a Kya- ¿dime mi amor sigo siendo tuyo?—le pregunta_

_Kya sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla—Si,.. Papi mío, Appa mío, Momo mío, Celo mío, bebe Appa mío, bebe Momo mío,… Y,… Mami mío-ella les dice con una sonrisa_

_-¡Vaya!,.. ¿Pensé que no dirías que Mami mío?—le pregunta, cuando Kya se suelta del cuello de su padre y abraza a su madre_

_-¡Mami!,.. ¿Ama mi?—le pregunta_

_Katara la abraza—Claro que te amo mi pedacito, como amo a tu Padre y tus hermanos,..—le dice Kya sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla._

_Todos se abrazan que terminan de bañarse los niños ya están en sus cunitas dormidos, Aang se está quitando su ropa cuando,.._

_-¿entonces en que quedaron?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang entra en su cama que abraza a Katara y acaricia su vientre y sonríe al sentir a Tenzin y le da un ligero beso en sus labios_

_-Que no van a visar que el bebe de Sokka ya nació nos iremos a la Isla y de ahí para irnos todos juntos a la tribu en barco para que nazca Tenzin—suspira el—y ahí tu y mis bebes se quedaran porque tu Padre y Yo nos iremos a la reunión anual para,… Volver a la Isla—le dice algo triste._

_Katara voltea a verlo-¿vamos a volver?_

_Aang nuevamente suspira que pone una mano en su barbilla y le da un ligero beso—Si,…_

_Katara lo abraza-¡Aang!,.. Nosotros estaremos en donde tú estés, ya sea aquí o en el fin del mundo_

_Aang se le llena sus ojos de lagrimas, que la abraza mas—Sabia que este hermoso sueño no duraría mucho, pero sigo estando feliz en tenerlos conmigo-_

_Katara le sonríe que le da un beso_

—_También nosotros,.. Aang,.. También nosotros—le dice cuando Aang la besa y al separase y mirarse a los ojos_

_-¡te Amo!-_

_Katara sonríe pone una mano en su mejilla para sercarce mas hacia el hacia su boca— ¡te Amo!—le dice ella y lo besa._

_Aang abre su boca para aceptar el beso, cuando ambos se abrazan para estar más cercas uno de otro, saboreando el placer de sus labios, besándose al separarse y mirarse a los ojos,… Poco a poco van bajando hacia su cama, Aang su espalda en la cama, Katara a un lado de el, cuando nuevamente se besan, y se abrazan, el beso se hace más apasionado, sus manos acariciándose sus espaldas cuando termina de besarse se separan, sonríen al verse que Katara se muerde su labio, se voltea para darle la espalda a Aang que el a su vez mueve su cabello hacia un lado, para darle un beso en su mejilla, otro en su cuello, cuando la abraza, la trae hacia él, que una de sus manos empieza a acariciar su pierna, subirle, poco a poco su comisión, Katara se acomoda más hacia él, que siente Katara que Aang con sus manos le va bajando su ropa interior, que ella se muere su labio al sentir la lujuria, cuando Aang empieza a besar mas su cuello, cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,…-le dice Katara al sentir que está dentro de ella_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su oído—Prepárate Amorcito,…. —le dice cuando el empuja para entrar más en ella._

_Katara agarra una almohada y la abraza, porque siente que Aang está empujando mas, entrando más en ella _

_Katara se agarra más de la almohada cuando- ¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!—le empieza a gritar_

_Aang sonríe – Si,… ¡Katara!,…. —le grita también cuando la abraza pone una mano en su panza y la otra en uno de sus pechos, que se acerca a su oído y con una sonrisa-¿nuevamente te hice gritar?_

_Katara se ríe—Si—le dice cuando siente que Aang le da un beso en su mejilla cuando, sigue Aang abrazándola y unido en ella_

_-¡Katara!_

_-¡Mmm!,.. Si,… ¿Aang?_

_Aang le da un beso en su mejilla - ¿Qué te parece que cuando nazca Tenzin esperamos un tiempo para tener a la pequeña Katara y después cerramos la fabrica?..—le pregunta_

_Katara abre sus ojos y se iré cuando voltea su rostro para verse—me parece perfecto Aang,.. Dos niños y dos niñas es lo ideal_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja—Si,..¡Katara!,.. Ya que Tenizn tenga,… ¿Qué te parece unos,.. tres-añitos?,… Nuevamente vuelvo a brillar para hacer a la pequeña Katara_

_Katara sonríe – Lo que tú digas,.. Cariño eres tu el que hace que concibamos—le dice cuando se acurda de Toph_

_-¡Aang!,..¿Hablaste con Toph?_

_Aang se sorprende que sale de ella, pone a Katara su cabeza en su pecho y acaricia su vientre cuando suspira—Muy poco Katara,..¿Porque me lo preguntas?_

_Katara suspira que trata de sentarse Aang la ayuda cuando pone sus manos en su vientre- ¡Aang!,.. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no te había dicho que Kya venia en camino?_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué dices?_

_Katara nuevamente suspira que voltea a verlo—Si,.. Que hubieras hecho si nunca te dijera que Kya venia en camino y Yo me hubiera regresado a la tribu_

_-¿Qué?,..—Grita- ¿Por qué me dices eso?,… ¡Katara!,.._

_-¡Aang!,…-le grita—Respóndeme_

_Aang se levanta furioso de la cama cuando mira a Katara suspira y nuevamente entra y ve que ella está esperando la respuesta_

_-¡Claro que me enojaría!,… Aparte que estaría furioso contigo por negarme el derecho de conocer a mi bebe,.. Pero porque me preguntas eso,..¡Katara!—le habla fuerte cuando_

_-¡Toph!,.. Va tener un Bebe,.. ¿Por eso te lo pregunto?_

_Aang abre sus ojos, esta con la boca abierta que voltea a verla— ¡Un!,… ¿Bebe?,… ¿Pero de Quien?—le pregunta cuando recuerda, y Katara le indica que si-¡Katara!,..Haru tiene el derecho de saber que será ¡Padre!—le dice cuando Katara lo abraza_

_-lo sé Aang,… Lo sé,.. Pero ella no se lo quiero decir que tiene miedo que él no quiera al bebe_

_Aang suspira que la abraza—Pobre Toph-le dice el_

_-Si,.. Pobre,.. ¿Dime Aang en que le podemos ayudar?—le pregunta y voltea a verlo_

_Aang suspira que le da un beso en su cabeza—en realidad no lo sé,.. Amorcito ella es muy especial,.. Y ¿Haru?,.. Bueno,..—nuevamente suspira y no sabe qué decir, cuando volta a Katara y sonríe—lo bueno que te estuve torturando para saber lo que te pasaba, porque conociéndote de seguro si me hubieras dejado—le dice, Katara sonríe y lo abraza mas_

_-¡Si!,.. –le dice ella y se ríe cuando Aang voltea a verla y arque su ceja- ¡Aang!,.. Conociendo a tu hija de seguro ella me reclamaría quien es su padre_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Qué le hubieras dicho a mi bebe?_

_Katara sonríe pone una mano en su mejilla le da un ligero beso- ¿Qué eres el amor de mi vida?,- le dice y le da otro beso—que la hicimos con todo el amor del mundo,…-le da otro beso—Y que Nunca de los nunca res me arrepentí de tenerla, porque ella eres tú,…-le dice cuando le da otro beso, Aang la abraza y le responde el beso y cuando se separan_

_-En realidad ella es de nosotros dos,..Katara,.. La mitad tú y la otra mitad Yo—le dice dándole otro beso_

_-Si,.. Ella es nuestra mitad—le dice Katara y poco a poca va bajando lentamente a su cama y se abrazan y se quedan dormidos._

_Habían pasado unos días cuando,…_

_-¡Papi!,… ¡Papi!—le grita Kya, Aang sale corriendo cuando la ve en el patio_

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?—le pregunta_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Mila?—le pregunta cuando le indica con su manita el sonríe_

_-mi bebe es un halcón mensajero—le dice cuando se sorprende el, toma al halcón le quita el mensaje que al verlo suspira de alivio- ¿es de la Isla de Kyoshi?—se pregunta cuando empieza a leer y sonríe al saber,-¡Katara!,..¡Katara!—le grita cuando a Kya la toma de su manita y entra al templo cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,..¿Que pasa?_

_-¡Amorcito!,.. Ya nació el bebe de Sokka y Suki y es un Niño—le dice con una sonrisa cuando ve a Katara que se sienta y baja su mirada_

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?—le pregunta él cuando Kya se le acerca_

_-¿Mami?_

_Katara les da una sonrisa a Kya le da un beso en su frente—Mi amor ve a ver a tu hermanito,.. Quieres—le dice, Kya le sonríe que sale _

_Aang se inca y hace que se mira-¿Qué pasa amor?_

_Katara lo abraza y Aang se asusta_

_-¡Aang!,.. Esto indica que pronto nos vamos de aquí—le dice con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Aang la abraza mas y se controla para no llorar- ¡lo sé Amorcito!,..¡Lo sé!,.. Pero siempre estaremos juntos—le dice y pone una mano en su vientre cuando_

_-¿Papi?_

_Aang se voltea y sonríe y ve a Kya y Bumi agarraditos de su mano y los invita que se acerca, ambos sonríe que se abrazan todos_

_-Si,..¡Katara!,.. Estaremos Bien—le dice él y Katara el sonríe_

_Pasaron un par de días, Aang estaba cerrando el templo y preparándose para irse a la Isla de Kyoshi cuando llega Katara y lo abraza, Aang sonríe que la abraza y le da un beso en su frente_

_-¡Katara!,.. Algún día volveremos—le dice_

_Katara sonríe—Si,.. ¡Aang!,.. Volveremos—le dice cuando la ayuda a subirse a Appa, van ella los niños como la bebe de Appa en el lomo de, él, cuando,.._

_-¡Kya!,.. Bebe—le dice Aang_

_Kya feliz- ¡Appa!,..¡Yip!,..¡Yip!—le grita ella, Appa bufa indicando que si y sale volando y detrás va Cielo como Momo, solamente, porque los demás lémures se quedaron en el templo para que sigan ahí._

_***Espero sus Mensajes**_

_***GRACIAS,… **_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Muchas Gracias por Comentar a estas Hermosas Personas:**_

_***Sara**_

_***Jezreel. Me encanta la idea, y en verdad lo voy a tener en mente la historia y el titulo que esta fabuloso y más si le ponemos un poco de que nos gusta,..¿Verdad?,… ¿Qué opinas?,.. Gracias por animarme.**_

_***Sisabrisa.**_

_***Karen.**_

_***Reina.**_

_**Isla de Kyoshi.-**_

_Aang, Katara y los niños ya están en la isla y están viendo al bebe de Sokka y de Suki cuando Katara lo carga_

_-¿mira mi amor el bebe?—le pregunta a Kya como a Bumi, Kya sonríe que quiere cargarlo—Mi amor todavía es pequeño para que lo cargues—le dice Katara cuando Kya le hace puchero, Suki se ríe_

_-Katara no pasa nada si ella desea cargarlo_

_Katara le sonríe—bien, bien,.. Kya pon tus bracitos como los tengo y te paso al bebe—le dice Katara y pone el bebe en los bracitos de ella, claro Katara lo trae cargado cuando_

_-¡bebe Suki!—le dice Kya_

_-Oyagi,.. Pequeña Kya,.. Oyagi—le dice Sokka entrando, Kya sonríe al escuchar_

_-¡Papi!... ¡Bebe!—le dice con una sonrisa, Aang se le acerca y sonríe_

_-si mi bebe,.. Sabes que pronto tendrás otro, hermanito—le dice, el, Kya sonríe_

_-si,..¡Teni!—les dice y ellos se ríen_

_-¿Cómo sabes que se llamara tu nuevo hermanito?—Sokka le pregunta asombrado_

_Katara le quita al bebe, se lo pasa a Suki que está todavía en la cama en reposo cuando ella abraza a su madre y pone su manita en su vientre cuando_

_-¡Teni!—le dice al bebe_

_Aang sonríe, como Katara que se les pone sus ojos llorosos, Aang la carga y le da un beso en su mejilla cuando Katara se le acerca_

_-¡mi amor!,..¡Tenzin!,..—le dice Katara._

_-¡Teni!—le grita ella, todos se ríen cuando,.._

_-¡Ma!,..¡Pa!—les grita Bumi, Aang sonríe que también lo carga_

_Pasa el día cuando Sokka como Aang y Hakoda están afueran y están metiendo varias cosas en el barco cuando,.._

_-¿Qué?,..¿Todo esto te trajiste de la Isla?—Sokka le pregunta rascándose la cabeza_

_Aang le sonríe que asiente cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Dime todo esto se lo trajo este calvo?—le pregunta Sokka, Katara voltea a verlo que sonríe_

_-¡Si!,.. Todo para que este ajusto su niña—le dice con un suspiro cuando-¿te trajiste sus peluches verdad?—le pregunta Katara a Aang_

_-si amorcito me traje todo los peluches—Aang le dice cuando, escuchan que Kya esta gritando van a ver cuando_

_-¡NO!,.. Bumi,..¡Momo!,..Appa,.. Bebe Appa—le dice refiriéndose a sus peluches cuando ven que el pequeño Hakoda trae su muñeca-¡No!,..¡HO!,.. Se lama ¡HO!—les grita ella cuando le quita su muñeca al pequeño Hakoda el, llora, Kya le pasa el peluche de Momo cuando él quiere el del Bisonte-¡No!,..Appa, bebe Appa, Mío—les grita ella cuando Bumi como Hakoda lloran que quieren los peluches de bisonte._

_-¡KYA!—le grita Katara, Kya voltea a verla que ella agacha su cabeza—No seas envidiosa emprestales tus peluches a tu hermanito y primito—le dice Katara seria cuando Kya le hace puchero, Katara cruza sus brazos Kya suspira que le pasa sus peluches los niños sonríen y contentos Kya agarra su muñeca y sale de ahí a jugar sola cuando_

_-¡Katara!,.. Porque le gritas a la niña—le dice Sokka serio_

_-¡Sokka!,… Ella debe de ser compartida con lo que tiene—le dice cuando,.._

_-¡Hija!,.. No hay necesidad que le grites a mi dulzura—le dice Hakoda_

_Katara les hace mueca que sale de ahí cuando voltean a ver a Aang_

_-¿Qué le pasa?—Sokka le pregunta_

_-en realidad casi siempre la esta regañando por cualquier cosa, por eso nos enojamos porque en verdad a mi bebe no le tiene mucha paciencia que digamos—suspira Aang cuando—que a veces pienso que no la quiere por ser una maestra-agua—les dice él, Sokka como Hakoda se sorprenden cuando Hakoda le pone una mano en su hombro_

_-¡Hijo!,.. Yo creo que son las,… ¿Hormonas del embarazo?—le dice Hakoda Aang le da una ligera sonrisa y asiente_

_-¿saben?,.. Dejen ir a buscar a mi bebe—les dice Aang cuando,.._

_-¡Sokka!,.. ¿Es verdad lo que Aang comento?_

_Sokka suspira que agacha la cabeza—si te digo que a veces pienso lo mismo que Aang, que Katara sería más feliz que si mi sobrina fuera una maestra-aire que agua—le dice el_

_Hakoda suspira—tendré que hablar con ella—le dice y sale a buscar a Katara cuando llega a la cocina y ve que está cortando trozos de fruta- ¿Qué haces hija?—_

_Katara sonríe al verlo- ¡Padre!,… Estoy cortando estos trozos de fruta porque tu nieto Bumi mañana cumple años—_

_Hakoda sonríe que se le acerca y se sienta y pide que ella se sienta- ¡hija!,.. Porque eres así con mi nieta—_

_Katara voltea a verlo que frunce su frente- ¿de qué hablas?_

_Hakoda suspira que la agarra sus manos-¡Hija!,.. ¿Sabes de qué te estoy ablando?_

_Katara se levanta—Ya estas igual que Aang,.. Cree que no la Amo,… Pero si la amo,..¡Padre!,.. Ella es mi sueño,.. Lo que pasa que Kya es muy absorbente he inquita que en realidad Yo –suspira-no le tengo paciencia—_

_-en verdad es eso,… o es que ella no es,… ¿una maestra-aire?—le pregunta Hakoda, Katara voltea a verlo que le salen las lagrimas y la abraza—Perdóname Hija no fue mi intención de sentirte mal—le dice, Katara no dice nada que se calla, se controla y Hakoda sale de ahí._

_Pasa el día llega la noche todos están cenando cuando terminan, Sokka carraspea_

_-¿entonces pasado mañana se regresan a la tribu?—les pregunta el_

_Aang sonríe—Si, acuérdense que Bumi mañana cumple su primer añito, y ya pasado nos regresamos a la tribu para recibir a Tenzin—le dice_

_Ellos sonríe, pasa el rato Katara entra a la habitación de Kanna porque esta Kya con ella_

_-¡mami!—Kya le habla al verla y sonríe, Katara le extiende sus brazos para cargarla, ella le pasa sus manitas atrás de su cuello, Katara hace que sus piernitas le rodea su panza para cargarla bien, Kya sonríe que pone su carita en su hombro y empieza a arrullarla cuando_

_-¡Katara!,.. Bumi ¿necesita cambio?— dice Aang entrando y sonríe al verla con Kya, Aang sonríe que se la quita ella ya está dormida-¿deja llevármela?—le dice_

_-¡Aang!,.. Hijo deja que se queda aquí conmigo a dormir la cama de ustedes es algo pequeña para que estén los cuatro—le dice Kanna, Aang sonríe que acepta_

_-bien,.. Pero si despierta no dude en llamarme—le dice y sale cuando llega a la habitación Katara trae a Bumi en sus brazos y también lo está arrullando, Aang se acerca a ellos y la abraza para ambos arrullara a Bumi, cuando ya está dormido lo dejan en medio de la cama para entrar los dos._

_Katara sonríe que le da un beso en su frente sonríe al verlo que se mueve cuando ve que Aang también se acerca y le da un beso en su frente y voltea a verla_

_-¡Katara!,… No lo puedo creer que nuestro muchacho ya mañana tiene un año como el tiempo vuela_

_Katara le sonríe—si,.. Ya Bumi un año y dentro de poco ¡Tenzin!—le dice cuando Aang se le acerca y le da un ligero beso y acaricia su vientre, y ambos se abrazan que se disponen a dormir_

_Amanece:_

_Aang despierta al sentir algo en su rostro que cuando los abre y sonríe porque él la manita de Bumi, baja su manita para sentarse cuando ve que Katara no esta se sienta en la cama cuando la mira, ella al verlo le sonríe, Aang le regresa la sonriese al ver que trae una toalla en sus manos, se rasca la cabeza_

_-¿piensas darte un baño?—le pregunta algo sonrojado Aang_

_Katara se le acerca a su oído—Si,…. Aprovechando que Bumi sigue,..¡Dormido!,..—le dice cuando Aang abre sus ojos sonríe maliciosamente que a Bumi le pone las almohadas en la orilla que va detrás de Katara al baño cuando entra al baño ve que se quita su bata sonríe mas lujuriosamente al verla desnuda de atrás que se va acercando poco a poco_

_-¿deseas que te talle la espalda?_

_Katara sonríe al escuchar cuando se voltea y acaricia su vientre- en realidad necesito que me ayudes a lavarme mi,.. Panza—le dice ella sonrojadamente y algo picara_

_Aang sonríe que agarra una toallita la va envolviendo en jabón cuando le esta lavando su panza sonríe al sentir a Tenzin_

_-¡Si!,.. ¡Tenzin!,.. Papi desea que pronto estés aquí—le dice al nuevamente sentir cuando_

_-¡Aang!-_

_Aang voltea a verla – Si,… ¡Amorcito!—le dice a Katara y la ve que se pone de espaldas sus manos en la pared del baño y sus piernas ligeramente separadas, el sonríe al verla cuando se le acerca le mueve su cabello para un lado cuando él le da un beso en su cuello, uno en su hombro, Katara se ríe-¿de qué te ríes?,..¿Amorcito?_

_-si supiera Sokka que estamos en su baño a punto de hacer el amor gritaría aterrado_

_Aang abre sus ojos- ¿Qué?,..¿Este es su baño?—le pregunta asustado_

_-¡SssHhh!,..¡Aang!,.. No grites,.. Anda hazme el amor, antes que despierten los demás—le dice Katara_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza pone una de sus manos debajo de su vientre y la otra debajo de sus pecho cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!,…._

_Aang sonríe que se acerca más y le da otro beso en su cuello, bajando a su hombro cuando vuelve a entrar más en ella, empujando mas, _

_-¡Aang!,…_

_Aang se le acerca a su oído-¡SssHhh!,.. ¡Amorcito!,…_

_Katara sonrie que se muerde su labio para no gritar mas, cuando Aang entra mas en ella, empujando mas, que cierra sus manos, las hace puño, cuando con las manos de Aang la abraza más hacia el_

_Ambos sonríe, Aang sale de ella que la voltea y se dan un beso, al separarse y mirarse _

_-debemos de apresuramos porque no ha de tardar en despertar tus hijos—le dice Katara_

_Aang se ríe—Si,.. Mis bebe,.. Katara—le dice cuando le da un beso en su vientre—eres mi bebe,.. Tenzin—le dice cuando regresa a su boca para darle un beso, Katara sonríe que pasa uno de sus brazos atrás de su cuello y se ríen mas a la incomodidad de su panza al separarse, Katara acaricia su vientre_

_-ya falta poco para que estés aquí—le dice, Aang sonríe que terminan de bañarse cuando salen Katara trae una bata puesta, Aang solamente envuelto en una toalla cuando,.._

_-¡Sokka!—ambos gritan_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Bien!,..¿Qué?,..¿Bien?,.. Ustedes,… y pobre de mi sobrino llorando—les dice cuando Bumi volta a verlos_

_-¡Ma!,..¡Pa!—les grita él, Katara sonríe que se lo quita, Sokka sale, Aang y Katara se miran que suspiran y se ríen cuando_

_-¡Ma!,..¡Pa!—les habla el_

_Katara lo abraza fuerte—feliz cumpleaños mi muchachito_

_Aang sonríe que también los abraza y le da un beso en su frente—Mi muchacho te amor—le dice cuando escuchan que están tocando la puerta, Aang se regresa al baño a cambiarse Katara sonríe que abre la puerta y todavía trae a Bumi en sus brazos_

_-¡Mami!—_

_Katara sonríe—mi amor tu hermanito cumple años dale un beso—le dice cuando_

_-¡No!—_

_Katara se sorprende-¿Qué?,..¿Porque no quieres Kya?—le pregunta cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!—le grita Kya pidiendo sus brazos_

_-no la cargues –le dice seria Katara, Aang se sorprende_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Porque no quieres que la cargue?_

_-¡Aang!,.. Le dije que le diera un beso a Bumi y me digo que no—le dice Katara molesta_

_Aang sube a Kya en la cama-¿es verdad lo que mami dice?—le pregunta a Kya_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Papi!, Mío,.. Bumi,..¡Tu!—le dice Kya, cuando Aang se carcajea voltea a ver a Katara que esta seria_

_-¿Qué es lo gracioso?—le pregunta Katara cuando tocan nuevamente a su puerta y Aang va a abrir_

_-¿en donde esta mi nieto?_

_Entra Hakoda ve a Bumi con Katara que se lo quita lo abraza y le da un beso-¡feliz cumpleaños!,.. Mi muchacho—le dice él cuando_

_-¡PAPA!—le grita Kya_

_Hakoda voltea a verla-¿Qué pasa mi dulzura?—le pregunta_

_-¡Papa!,..¡Bumi!,.. Mami—le dice gritándole_

_Hakoda se sorprende que voltea a ver a Aang y Katara_

_-¿Qué dices Kya?,..¿Habla bien?—le pregunta Katara seria_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Bumi!,..¡Tu!,..—le dice indicando su mano- ¡Papi!,..¡Mío!—nuevamente ella le dice Hakoda se ríe cuando voltea a ver a Katara toda seria_

_-¿no te entiendo?—le dice molesta y sale con Bumi en sus brazos, Kya llora. Aang la carga_

_-Ya mi bebe,… Yo si te entiendo—le dice cuando ella voltea a verlo_

_-¡chií!-le dice a su padre y voltea también para ver a Hakoda que le indica que si, ella sonríe-¡CHI!—les dice alegre feliz_

_Aang sale con Kya y Hakoda llegan al comedor cuando ven a Katara que le está dando de comer a Bumi, Kya se acerca_

_-¡Mami!_

_Katara suspira-¿Qué pasa Kya?_

_-¡Mami!,..Bumi,..¿Tu?—nuevamente le pregunta cuando Sokka empieza a carcajearse, Katara arque su ceja que voltea verlo_

_-¿Qué?,..¿No me digas que no le entendiste?... ¡Katara!—le pregunta Sokka_

_Katara suspira—súbete a la silla para que desayunes—le dice a Kya, la niña baja su mirada que se sube a la silla cuando_

_-tenga mi niña para que desayune—le dice Kanna, Katara solamente suspira._

_Pasa el día llega la tarde cuando,…_

_-¡Bumi!,.. Ven mi muchacho apaga tu velita—le dice Katara, Bumi sonríe que voltea a ver a su padre_

_-¡Pa!,..¡Pa!—le dice Bumi_

_-¡Bumi!,..¡No!,..¡PA,..PI!—le dice Kya_

_Aang sonríe cuando,.._

_-¡NO!,..¡PA!—le grita el_

_-¡No!,..¡BUMI!,..¡PAPI!—Kya nuevamente le grita._

_-¡KYA!—le grita Katara—deja a tu hermanito—le dice—Ahora su mi amor apaga tu velita—le dice a Bumi el sonríe que entre él y Katara apagan la velita._

_Parten la tarta, Katara le lleva a Suki que todavía está en la cama_

_-¿Cuántos días vas a estar en reposo?—le pregunta Katara_

_Suki se acomoda para sentarse bien—dos semana—_

_Katara se muerde su labio-¿Gran-Gran me comento que el bebe venia mal?—le pregunta_

_Suki suspira cuando se queja un poco de dolor—si,.. Venia sentado,.. Pero gracias a ella como a mi Madre me pudieron sacar al bebe, pero me lastimaron que me dijeron que es muy difícil que vuelva a tener otro bebe—le dice_

_-¡Suki!,..—le dice con lagrimas en sus ojos- ¿mi hermano lo sabes?_

_-Si,.. Como quiera pensábamos en tener solamente dos,… ¡Katara!,.. Sokka ya sabía que sería niño, pero él estaba aferrado, hasta que no estuviera en nuestros brazos se aseguraría que sería niño. —le dice cuando_

_-¡Sokka!—le habla Katara_

_Sokka sonríe que entra a ver a su niño que lo carga- ¿Cómo esta mi pequeño muchachito?—le pregunta al pequeño Oyagi el sonríe al verlo—Si mi pequeño papi aquí esta—le dice cuando se lo pasa a Suki, Katara sonríe_

_-deja ir a ver a Bumi—le dice ella cuando_

_-¿acuérdate que tienes una hija?—_

_-¡Claro que lo sé!—le dice molesta y sale ella._

_-¿Qué pasa Sokka?_

_Sokka le da una sonrisa a Suki y un ligero beso en sus labios— ¡Suki!,.. Creo que ya sé porque el destino no nos mano una niña—le dice_

_Suki se sorprende y se entristece-¿lo dice por Kya?,..¿Verdad?_

_Sokka asiente que carga a bebe—te amo mi pequeño muchachito y no te cambiaría por nada y por nadie—le dice a su bebe que lo empieza a arrullar_

_-¡Sokka!-_

_Sokka voltea –Si,..¿Suki?_

_-¡Gracias!_

_Sokka sonríe que se acerca y la da otro beso—Te amo… Mi Guerrera_

_Paso el día llego la noche cuando amanece,…_

_Aang, Katara, Kya Bumi, Hakoda y Kanna están en el barco rumbo hacia la tribu del sur cuando,.._

_-¡Nos vemos en el reino del este!—le grita Sokka_

_-¡Sí!,..¡Nos vemos!—le grita Aang cuando el trae en sus brazos a Kya y ella con sus manitas le está diciendo adiós._

_Pasaron los días y llegaron a su destino,….._

_**Tribu Agua del Sur.-**_

_Habían llegado, Appa como Cielo y su bebe están en un establo que Hakoda mando a construir hace tiempo para él y con ellos esta Momo._

_Pasaron los días falta poco para que nazca Tenzin cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!,… ¡Ten cuidado!—le grita Katara al verlo montado en un pingüino y trae a Kya y Bumi cuando ellos llegan_

_-¡Mami!,… ¡Mami!—Kya le grita feliz _

_-¡Ma!,… ¡Ma!—le grita Bumi_

_Katara sonríe al verlos—Son unos tramposos –les dice a ellos_

_Aang sonríe que se le acerca y le da un beso_

_-¡Amorcito!... Tú no puedes subirte—le dice Aang_

_Katara se cruza de brazos- ¿conque no puedo?—le pregunta y lo reta_

_-¡Katara!,.. Amor falta poco para que des a luz, necesitas estar tranquila_

_-¿Qué?,..—Le grita-¡Ya verás Avatar!—lo reta cuando se sube ella a un pingüino_

_-¡KATARA!—le grita Aang al verla_

_-¿a que no me alcanzas?,… ¡AVATAR!—le grita Katara_

_Aang se asusta que se sube el a un pingüino y va detrás de ella y deja a Kya a Bumi solos cuando-¡KATARA!—le grita Aang al verla que se cayó del pingüino cuando se acerca todo asustado_

_-¡KATARA!,.. ¡ABLAME MI AMOR!—le grita asustado_

_Katara se ríe-¡Tranquilízate!,.. Aang estoy bien—le dice_

_Aang todavía asustado la ayuda a levantarse cuando-¡Katara!... No lo vuelvas hacer –le dice el todavía asustado_

_Katara se ríe—Tranquilo,..Papi,..Tranquilo.,… ¿en donde degastes a mis hijos?_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¡BUMI!,..¡KYA!—grita, que va por ellos, Katara sonríe cuando _

_-¡Hay!,…-suspira y se queja ella-¡HAY!—nuevamente se queja de dolor cuando,…-¡Aang!,..¡Aang!...—le grita cuando viene Aang con Kya y Bumi en sus brazos_

_-¡Aang!—nuevamente le grita_

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?_

_-¡Aang!,.. Necesito que me lleves a la casa_

_-Si ya nos vamos...—le dice Aang tranquilo_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¡YA!—le grita Katara cuando Aang se voltea_

_-¿YA?—pregunta él cuando la mira que se agarra su vientre, Aang se asustar que son su aire control hace cargara Kya, a Bumi y Katara todos juntos cuando llega el a la casa.-¡GRAN!,..¡GRAN!,…-le grita Aang cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta Kanna y abre sus ojos_

_-¡KATARA!,.. –le grita al verla que esta que se queja del dolor cuando Aang la lleva a su cama, llega Hakoda como Bato, Hakoda va por varias curanderas, Bato cuida a los niños, Kanna y Aang están con Katara_

_-¡Katara!,.. El parto se te esta,… ¿Adelantando?—le dice cuando, Aang se sorprende y asustado volta a verla_

_-¿Qué?—le grita él cuando_

_-¡AANG!,. —Le grita Kanna-¿Necesitaré de tu ayuda?—le pregunta_

_Aang asiste todo asuntado—si,.. ¿Qué hago?_

_-¿te acuerdas cuando nació Bumi?—le pregunta Kanna_

_Aang asiste y le indica que si,..-será lo mismo—le dice Kanna y en ese instante llegan un par de curanderas a ayudar cuando,.._

_-¿viene enredado?—le pregunta una curandera a Kanna_

_Katara al saber-¡Gran!,.. Salva a mi bebe—le grita_

_Aang al saber-¿Qué?—grita asustado_

_-¡Tranquilo!,..¡Hijo!,..¡Tranquilo!,.. Le dice cuando,… ¡Aang!,.. Sostenla bien—le pide y el asiente,…-¡Katara!,.. Respira profundo y cuando te dijo puja puja—le pide Kanna cuando,… ¡Katara!,..¡PUJA!—le grita cuando- ¡ESPERATE!—le dice cuando,…._

_-¿Es un niño?—escucha que le dicen cuando,.._

_¡Gran!,.,.. ¿Por qué MI BEBE NO LLORA?—le grita toda asustada_

_Aang al saber se asusta cuando_

_-¡Tranquila!,..¡Hija!,..¡Tranquilízate!—le grita Kana cuando,.._

_-¿Está sangrando?—le grita a Kanna ella se da cuenta que Katara está sangrando cuando,.._

_Llora Tenzin, Aang sonríe cuando se lo posan y voltea a ver a Katara_

_-¡Katara!,..¿Mira Tenzin tiene tus ojos?—le dice cuando,..¡KATARA!—le grita_

_-¡Aang!,.. Tranquilo,… Ella estará bien –le dice Kanna con lágrimas en sus ojos y Tenzin llora más_

_-¡Ya mi muchacho!,.. Mami estará bien,.. Ya—le dice Aang y lo empieza a arrullar _

_-¡Aang!,.. Acércale al niño para ello sepa que está bien—le dice Kanna, Aang asiente que se lo acerca_

_-¡Amorcito!,.. Mira a Tenzin el tiene tus ojos mi,.. ¡Amor!..Le dice con lagrimas en sus ojos cuando ve que poco a poco Katara abre sus ojos y con una ligera sonrisa_

_-¡Aaannggg!,..—le dice susurrando su nombre_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en sus labios y le muestra al bebe, Katara sonríe al verlo_

_-¡Tenzin!,… -le dice susurrando _

_-¡tranquila!,..¡Hija!,..¡Tranquila!,… necesitas descansar para tener fuerzas para ti y tus hijos—le dice Kanna, Aang sonríe al verla y ve que se quita sus lágrimas se sorprende él cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa Gran?—le pregunta Aang_

_Kanna sonríe le da un beso a su nuevo bisnieto, pide que Katara no lo escuche cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. Tuvimos que pararle la hemorragia pero trago consecuencias_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué?,..¿Que clase de consecuencias?_

_Kanna suspira que pone una mano en el pecho de Tenzin y volta a verlo—Lo siento,..¡Hijo!,.. Desafortunadamente él es el ultimo bebe que tendrán—le dice_

_Aang abre sus ojos que le da un beso a Tenzin en su frente y voltea a verla—No me importa ¡Gran!,… Mientras la tenga a ella, no me importa tener más bebes._

_Kanna asiente que le pone una mano en su mejilla- Gracias Hijo por amarla_

_Aang le da una sonrisa—es el amor de mi vida—le dice cuando,..-¡Gran!,.. Le pido por favor que Katara nunca se entere que ya no tendemos mas bebe,.. Que nuestro Tenzin es el último_

_Kanna voltea a verlo—Si,.. Te lo prometo ella nunca se entrara que Tenzin es el ultimo bebe que tendrán,…-le dice._

_Aang sonríe que se siente a un lado de Katara y con Tenzin en sus brazos—Te amo mi muchachito pequeño, seas lo que seas, tú y tus hermanos estamos completos—le dice él cuando Tenzin lo mira y le sonríe, se acerca a Katara y le da un beso en su frente-¡Te Amo!,..¡Katara!,…-le dice cuando llega Hakoda le pone una mano en su hombro y le agradece, sonríe el que carga a su nuevo nieto_

_-¡Bienvenido al Mundo!,..¡Tenzin!.- le dice Hakoda cuando él le sonríe- Si mi pequeño soy tu abuelo._

_***Espero sus mensajes**_

_***Gracias,…**_


	32. Chapter 33

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Antes que empiece a agradecer, en verdad las historias que he escrito es porque me gusta Avatar y mas la Pareja de Aang y Katara y mas porque no hay muchas historias de ellos dos y mas con contenido LEMMON, por eso me anime a escribir claro sin ofender a alguien y menos pervertirlos en sus mentes y almas, me siento tan alagada al saber que me apoyan en esta historia y me han apoyado en las anteriores me siento feliz y triste a la vez que alguien opine algo a si de mí,… En verdad PERDONENME y acabare con esta historia solamente por ustedes.**_

_***Mil gracias por comentar a estas hermosas personas:**_

_***Sara**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Dimg**_

_***Dinairis0310**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Itzel Ferrer**_

_***Jess**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Princesa**_

_***Reina**_

_***Katara**_

_**Tribu Agua del Sur.-**_

_Habían pasado un par de días,… Katara está en la cama con Tenzin en sus brazos, feliz de tener a su nuevo bebe con ella, Aang con Bumi en sus brazos, también, tanto Hakoda como Kanna están con ellos en la habitación cuando se abre la puerta_

_-¡Mami!—le grita Kya al verla_

_Katara sonríe—ven mi amor para que conozcas a tu hermanito—le dice Katara, Kya sonríe que se acerca, Aang sienta a Bumi a un lado de ellos en la cama carga a Kya para que vea bien a Tenizn cuando ella sonríe pero al ver a su hermanito se sorprende que voltea a ver a sus padres_

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?—le pregunta Aang_

_-¡Papi!,.. Bumi,..¿Tu?,.. Teni,..¿Mami?—ella les indica con su dedo, se sorprende cuando, ambos a lo que ellas les dicen._

_-¿es verdad?—les pregunta una sobrina de Bato que les está ayudando de niñera_

_-¿Qué es verdad hija?—le pregunta Kanna a la muchacha_

_-¿Qué los niños se parecen a ellos y la niña no?—les preguntan ella, Katara y Aang se miran sorprendidos._

_-¿Qué dices?—le pregunta Aang serio_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Está claro, Bumi aunque tenga la piel de los de la tribu tiene sus ojos, el bebe tiene su tono de piel claro pero los ojos son de la maestra Katara, pero la niña no se parece a ninguno de los,.. ¿Dos?—le pregunta ella_

_Aang le hace gestos que carga a Kya y le da un beso en su frente—Para que lo sepas si te figas ¿bien?,.. Y la miras ¿bien?,… Ella se parece a Katara y tiene nuestra combinación de piel como de sus ojos—le dice Aang serio Katara voltea a verla que asiente, como Kanna y Hakoda_

_-bueno si ustedes lo dice está bien –ella les dice con una ligera sonrisa— y felicidades por su nuevo bebe y se parece a usted maestra Katara aunque tenga la piel clara como el avatar, el bebe tiene sus ojos—le dice la muchacha y sale_

_-¿esta sobrina de Bato siempre la ha gustado llamar la atención?—les dice Kanna, Katara suspira y voltea a ver a Tenzin que está dormido, tanto Kya como Bumi sonríen al verlo_

_-¿se parece a papi verdad?—les pregunta a los niños, Kya mira a Tenzin y luego a su padre cuando,.._

_-¡No!,..Papi mío,..¡Bumi!,.. ¡Teni!,..¡Tu!—le dice y abraza a Aang._

_Katara suspira –Kya no te entiendo_

_Aang sonríe que abraza a Kya cuando Aang volta a verla-¡Katara!,.. Ella dice que Bumi y Tenzin son Tuyos y que Yo soy de ella,..¿Verdad mi bebe?—le pregunta a Kya cuando ella lo abraza mas y le indica que si, cuando Hakoda se carcajea, Katara suspira y voltea a ver a sus muchachitos que sonríe_

_Habían pasado unos días, Katara todavía tiene que estar en reposo, Kanna regaño a Katara por hacer niñería, fue lo que provoco que el parto de Tenzin se complico un poco, pero gracias a los espíritus ella como Tenzin están bien, Aang como Hakoda se están preparando para su partida al Reino Tierra._

_Aang está en el establo con Appa preparándolo para su viaje cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,..¿Appa?,..¡Yip!,..¡Yip!—le pregunta Kya_

_Aang voltea que la carga y le da un beso en su frente—Lo siento mi amor, pero hoy no se podrá,.. Voy a tener que salir con tu abuelo—le dice él cuando Kya le hace puchero, Aang se entristece que también le hace y ambos se ríen, Aang la abraza mas—Te voy a extrañar mi bebe,.. Sea Buena Niña con Mami,.. Si—le dice a Kya, cuando ella lo abraza y le da un beso en su mejilla, Aang sonríe que la baja—Vamos para adentro porque ya es hora de cenar—le dice y entran._

_Aang entra con Kya cuando a Kanna que les está sirviendo la cena_

_-¿Qué bueno que llegaron ya iba por ustedes?—les dice Kanna, Aang sonríe que sienta a Kya para que coma, Hakoda está con Bumi ayudándole a comer, Kanna le deja la cena a Katara, para que también coma, terminan de cenar, Aang ayuda a Kanna con los niños cuando, entran Aang junto con Kya y Bumi a la habitación en donde está su madre, Katara sonríe al verla_

_-¡Mami!,..¿Domi?—le pregunta Kya_

_Katara sonríe cuando Kya se sube a la cama—Cuidado Kya le estoy dando de comer a Tenzin -le dice ella, Kya se baja triste_

_-¡Katara!,.. Los niños vienen a darte las buenas noches—le dice Aang_

_Katara suspira—buenas noches, Bumi, ¡Kya!, no les den lata a Gran—les dice ella, Aang suspira que lo se lleva y los deja en la habitación y de queda hasta que estén dormiditos, Aang sonríe y a la vez se entristece y les da un beso a cada uno en su frente_

_-¡Hijo!,.. No tengas pendiente Yo estar al cuidado de ellos—le dice Kanna, Aang sonríe que la abraza_

_-¡Gracias!,.. ¡Gran!,.. Por todo,.. Por favor le pido especialmente por mi bebe_

_Kanna le sonríe y le pone una mano en su mejilla—Hijo Yo cuidare a mi niña, de eso no tengas mortifiques—le dice ella, Aang sonríe que sale y se dirige a la suya cuando ve que Tenzin termino de comer el sonríe, se quita su ropa para entrar en la cama, cuando se lo quita a Katara el sonríe al verlo_

_-¿Cómo esta mi pequeñín?—le pregunta, el dándole un beso en su frente_

_-¡SssHhh!,. ¡Aang!,.. Esta dormido,.. Es un excelente niño, si Bumi no daba lata él se ve que menos—se lo dice con una sonrisa, Aang voltea a verla que está sorprendido a lo que dice._

_-¿y de Kya que dices?—_

_-¡Aang!,.. Ella siempre fue,.. Más bien sigue siendo muy llorona—le dice ella cuando le quita a Tenzin_

_Aang suspira—Katara para que sepas mañana a primera hora tu padre y Yo nos vamos a la reunión del Reino Tierra—_

_Katara está feliz con Tenzin, le acaricia su mejilla cuando,.._

_-¿me escuchaste Katara?_

_Katara voltea a verlo—Si te escuche,.. ¡Aang!,.. Ya mañana se van—_

_Aang suspira—Le pedí el favor a la sobrina de Bato que ayude a Gran con los niños_

_-¡Aang!,.. Dirás solamente con Kya, Bumi es muy buen niño_

_Aang suspira que se contarla- ¡Katara!,.. Regresando de la reunión nos vamos para la Isla_

_Katara voltea a verlo que le da una sonrisa-¡Aang!,.. Ya te dije en donde tu estés nosotros estaremos—le dice cuando voltea a ver a Tenzin—verdad mi amor,.. Dile a Papi que en donde quiera que el este estaremos nosotros—le dice ella, Aang le da una ligera sonrisa que se acerca a Tenizn que él le acaricia su mejilla cuando_

_-¿sabes que se parece a Kya?_

_Katara voltea a verlo que frunce su frente-¿Qué?,..¡Aang!,.. ¡No!, Tenzin se parece a ti, ¡míralo!, si estuviera calvo y le ponemos tatuajes eres tu—le dice ella, Aang se sorprende que lo ve bien y sonríe_

_-si tu lo dices—le dice el—Aun así digo que se parece a mi bebe_

_-¡Aang!,.. El es tu bebe ahora—le dice Katara, Aang se sorprende que no dice nada._

_Pasa la noche casi amanece, Aang como Hakoda se preparan para su viaje al reino tierra que se van a ir a Appa cuando,.._

_-¡Cielo!,.. Te encargo a mi bebe—le pide Aang, Cielo le bufa-¡Momo!,.. Tú te quedas a cuidarlos—nuevamente le dice_

_-¡Aang!,..¿Listo?—le pregunta Hakoda_

_Aang le sonríe—Si,.. Solamente déjeme despedirme de Katara y de mis bebes—le dice cuando entra ve a Katara amamantando a Tenzin sonríe el que se acerca y le da un beso en sus labios, al separarse una a Tenzin en su frente_

_-¿ya se van?—le pregunta Katara triste_

_Aang suspira—Si,.. Ya nos vamos,.. ¡Katara!,.. Por favor has el reposo que Gran te ha pedido, tienes que estar bien,… ¿Hazlo por nuestros hijos?—_

_Katara suspira—Bien ya sé que tengo que estar en reposo—le dice ella y le sonríe cuando—Dame otro beso—le pide ella, Aang sonríe que se lo da_

_-nos vemos, cuando llegue te escribo para que sepas—le dice Aang sale y suspira el que se dirige a la habitación de los niños cuando ve a Kanna_

_-¡Hijo!,.. No entres se te hará más duro en despedirte de ellos_

_Aang le sonríe—Gran necesito verlos antes de irme—le dice, Kanna asiente que Aang entra y le recorren sus lagrimas al verlos dormidos, Bumi abrazado de él peluche de Momo, Kya como siempre del peluche de la sonaja y de su toga y a un lado los peluches de Bisontes, se inca y a cada uno le da un beso en su frente cuando,… ¡Te Amo!,.. Mi muchacho—le dice a Bumi- ¡Te amo mi bebe!—le dice a Kya cuando le da otro beso en su frente cuando_

_-¡Papi!- le habla en sueño, Aang le recorren mas su lagrimas cuando ve que se abre la puerta es Hakoda indicándole que Ya es hora, se arma de valor y sale de ahí cuando están afuera_

_-¡Appa!,..¡Yip!,..¡Yip!—le grita Aang—Al Reino Tierra del Este—le grita mas y sale._

_Pasa la mañana, Kanna esta con Bumi como la sobrina de Bato esta con Kya cuando_

_-¡Ga!... ¿Papi?—le pregunta_

_Kanna le sonríe—Mi niña tu Papi tuvo que salir –le dice cuando Kya baja su mirada—No te preocupes cuando menos acuerdes el estará aquí—le dice ella, cuando Kya sonríe y se le ilumina sus ojos_

_-¡Ga!,.. ¿Bebe Appa?—le pregunta Kya, Kanna sonríe_

_-al rato mi niña, al rato, vas—le dice Kanna y Kya le sonríe_

_Pasa la mañana, llega la tarde, casi la noche cuando,.._

_Kya entra en la habitación donde esta Katara y Tenzin cuando Katara está dormida y a un lado de ella esta Tenzin, Kya se le acerca que pone una manita en su cuerpo_

_-¡Mami!...¡Mami!—le habla_

_Katara adormilada se trata de voltear pero se queja y al ver-¿Qué pasa Kya?,..¿Que es lo que quieres?_

_-¡Mami!,..¿Papi?_

_Katara suspira enojada—Tu Padre no está salió y tardara—le dice cuando Kya llora-¡No llores!—le grita cuando Tenzin despierta—Mira lo que hiciste ya despertaste a Tenzin—le dice cuando entra Kanna_

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?_

_-¡Gran!,.. Llévatela ya despertó a Tenzin—le dice molesta, Kanna suspira que le toma a Kya su manita y sale_

_Kanna se lleva a Kya la deja en la cama para que duerma, porque Bumi ya está dormido, cuando sale y se dirige hacia la habitación donde esta Katara y Tenzin y la ve que lo está amamantando_

_-¡Katara!,.. Que modos es ese de gritarle a la niña_

_-¡Ssshhh!,.. Gran le estoy dando de comer a mi bebe,.. No vez que es el futuro ¿maestro-aire?—le dice con una sonrisa_

_-¡Katara!,.. Tienes más hijos,.. No me digas que ya no los quieres porque son un no-maestro y una maestra-agua—le dice seria y furiosa_

_-¡GRAN!- le pide Katara que se controle— ¡Gran!, si los amo, pero si Tenzin resulta ser un maestro-aire, ahora él será mi prioridad—le dice ella, Kanna abre sus ojos que mejor sale y para no discutir_

_**En algún lugar del reino tierra.-**_

_Aang está con Hakoda descansando porque ha sido algo cansado el viaje cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,..¡Hijo!,…_

_Le habla Hakoda Aang le sonríe y suspira_

_-¡Aang!,.. Veras que ellos estarán bien_

_Aang le pone una mano en su hombro—Gracias por animarme_

_-¡Hijo!,.. Te entiendo Yo se que se siente estar fuera sin ver a tus hijos—le dice con tristeza y algo de nostalgia_

_-Si,… Lo recuerdo—le dice Aang con una ligera sonrisa_

_Hakoda le sonríe—bien hay que descansar para mañana llegar al reino tierra del este—le dice cuando el entra en su tienda de dormir, Aang se queda con Appa_

_-¡Appa!,.. Espero que estén bien,..—le dice cuando él, le bufa_

_Aang sonríe— ¿me entiendes verdad?—le pregunta él cuando Appa nuevamente le bufa indicando que si cuando el mira la luna-¡Yue!,.. Te encargo a mis amores como a mis muchachitos—le dice cuando suspira—Mis amores,… Ahora se porque el destino solamente me mando una hija,.. Porque me corazón esta partido en dos—dice él cuando se recuesta en la cola de Appa para dormir._

_Pasaron unos días,…._

_**Reino Tierra del Este.-**_

_Aang como Hakoda habían llegado cuando,…_

_-¡Padre!,..¡Aang!,..—les gritan cuando voltean a ver a Sokka se saludan _

_-¡Aang!,.. Conque si fue niño—le dice Sokka_

_Aang sonríe de orgullo—Si un Niño y tiene los ojos de tu hermana,..¡Sokka!_

_Sokka sonríe- ¿dime es calvo?_

_Hakoda se ríe—No mi nieto no es clavo tiene mucho cabello como su hermanito Bumi cuando nació—le dice él, cuando Sokka se carcajea, Aang sonríe cuando_

_-¡Muchas felicidades!—le grita a Aang_

_-¡Iroh!—le grita Aang y se saludan y abrazan_

_-¡Aang!—le grita Zuko que también lo felicita y abraza, el sonríe cuando,.._

_-¡Hola Muchachos!—les saludan cuando voltean_

_-¿Haru?—les dice ellos_

_Haru les sonríen cuando ven ellos como si busca a alguien cuando_

_-¿si buscas a Toph ella no vino?—le dice Sokka cruzado de brazos_

_Haru suspira- ¿está bien ella?—le pregunta_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas tú has de saber?—Sokka le pregunta molesto, Aang le pone una mano en su hombro para que se tranquilice_

_-¿saben nos vemos después?—les dice Haru y sale de ahí_

_-¡Hijo!,.. ¿Qué tienes?—le pregunta Hakoda_

_-¡Padre!,.. No me gusto nada como él la dejo_

_-¡Sokka!—le habla Aang, Sokka voltea a verlo que suspira_

_-¡Bien!,.. Está bien—le dice él cuando,.._

_-¡Señores!,… ¡Concejal Sokka!,.. ¡General Iroh!,.. ¡Señor del Fuego Zuko!,..¡Avatar!,.. ¡Bienvenidos al Reino Tierra del Este!—les dice_

_-¡GENERAL FONG!—les gritan ellos cuando_

_-¡Viejo General!,…-le habla Iroh y ellos se saludan y se dan un abrazo_

_Sokka y Aang se miran que hacen gesto_

_-¡pero!,..Pasen están en su casa—les dice él cuando,…-¡Avatar!,.. Espero que olvidemos lo sucedido—le dice el General, Aang sonríe y le hace una reverencia y entra con ellos al salón._

_Al otro lado del mundo,…_

_**Tribu Agua del Sur.-**_

_Katara está en su cama, le han regalado una cunita para Tenzin que lo pone ahí cuando,.._

_-¿te gusta mi amor?—le pregunta a Tenzin y él le sonríe—Si mi amor te gusto, verdad—le dice cuando alguien entra a la habitación _

_-¡Ma!,… ¡Ma!—_

_Katara sonríe que extiende sus brazos—venga mi muchacho—le pide a Bumi el se sube a la cama y se pone a un lado de ella cuando,.. –Mi muchachito,.. ¿Mira tú hermanito?—le pregunta a Bumi y el al verlo sonríe cuando,.._

_-¿Mi muchacho aquí estas?—le pregunta Kanna, Bumi como Katara sonríen que ella se acerca a ver a Tenzin y sonríe al verlo que lo carga-¿Cómo esta mi pequeñín?—le pregunta ella cuando Tenzin se le queda viendo- ¿soy tu bisabuela mi pequeñín?—le dice ella._

_-¡Gran!,..¿Kya?—le pregunta Katara tímidamente_

_Kanna voltea a verla que deja a Tenzin en su cunita- ¿preguntas por mi niña?_

_Katara suspira- ¡Gran!,.. Por favor perdóname, también me duele al portarme así con ella_

_Kanna se sienta a un lado de ella—Katara,… ¡Hija!,.. Por favor tenle paciencia a mi niña,… en verdad quieres que crezca sufriendo al saber que su madre no la quiere por ser una ¿maestra-agua?_

_Katara voltea a verla que le recorren sus lagrimas-¡Gran!,.. No es Cierto,.. ¡Yo la amo!,…_

_Kanna la abraza—Ya Katara,.. Ya no llores, tienes que estar tranquila no se te vaya ir la leche –le dice ella, Katara se tranquiliza cuando se abre la puerta_

_-¿Mami?-_

_Katara sonríe que extiende sus brazos—ven mi pedacito de cielo,… Ven con Mami—le dice, Kya se le ilumina sus ojos que se sube a la cara y la abraza cuando Kya le da un beso, Katara se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas que la abraza cuando,…_

_-¿mira mi pedacito tu hermanito?—le pregunta a Kya ella se acerca a la cunita que le sonríe_

_-¡Tení!—le dice ella cuando Kanna sonríe y Katara como Bumi también cuándo_

_-¡ten!—le dice Bumi ellas se ríen al escuchar_

_-¡TENZIN!—les dice Katara—Tenzin!—_

_-¡Ten,…Zin!,…-dice Kya_

_-si mi amor,..¡Tenzin!,..—le dice Katara abrazándola-¿Qué les parece dormir esta noche con mami?—les pregunta ella, Bumi sonríe Kya la abraza y sonríe mas_

_-lo vez Katara que feliz esta mi niña—le dice Kanna, Katara sonríe que la abraza mas cuando,.._

_-Mami,.. ¿Papi?,..—le pregunta Kya, Katara le da una sonrisa que le besa su frente cuando_

_-Ma,..¿Pa?,..¿Pi?—Bumi también le pregunta cuando Katara sonríe al escuchar que Bumi dijo papi que también lo abraza_

_-mis amores tuvo que salir con su abuelo tenía que ir a ver a tu tío Sokka como a tu tío Zuko y no ha de tardar—ella les dice cuando Kya hace puchero, Katara se ríe que la abraza mas- ¿en verdad te pareces mas a papi cuando haces esa gestos?—le pregunta a Kya cuando Kanna se esta carcajeando_

_-¡Hija!,.. Es ¡Aang!,.. Pero en Niña—le dice ella, Katara sonríe que la abraza más-¡Hija!,.. Te voy a decir un secreto,.. Bumi me recuerda a tu padre cuando era niño y Tenzin se parece a tu abuelo claro con piel bronceada—le dice ella cuando Katara abre sus ojos_

_-¿al abuelo?—le pregunta sorprendida_

_Kanna se ríe—Si,.. Pero tu abuelo,… ¡Pakku!_

_-¿Qué?—le grita cuando Tenzin despierta llorando cuando _

_-¡Ten,..Zin!,.. No lores—le dice Kya cuando ella se baja de aprisa sale de la habitación Katara lo saca de la cunita que lo esta arrullando_

_-¡Gran!,.. ¿Cómo que Tenzin se parece al maestro Pakku?—le pregunta Katara, Kanna se ríe cuando llega Kya con uno de los peluches_

_-¡Ten,..Zin!,.. te,..peto,.. No Lores—le dice Kya que le entrega su peluche el de la sonaja cuando,_

_-¡Ka!,.. ¿Mi?—le pregunta Bumi, Kya sonríe que nuevamente sale de la habitación cuando llega con el peluche de Momo, Bumi lo toma que sonríe cuando_

_-¡Mo!,..¡Mo!—dice Bumi, Katara sonríe al lo que dijo_

_Kanna sonríe—Si mi niña les empresta esos pero el de los bisontes ni los suelta y no permita que nadie se los agarre—dice ella cuando Katara se sorprende_

_-¿Cómo está eso Gran?—le pregunta cuando ella saca uno de su pecho para darle de comer a Tenzin_

_-¡Hija!,.. ¿Te acuerdas de la sobrina de Bato?—le pregunta Kanna cuando Katara asiente—Bien el otro día ella se los agarro, quería que Kya le regalara uno y ella se enojo con la chica que le grito que son de ella que su Papi y Papa se los dio y dándole a entender que nadie se lo debería de agarrar, que si ella quería le emprestaba pero la muñeca pero esos peluches no—le dice Kanna cuando Katara voltea a ver a Kya_

_-¿es verdad lo que dice Gran?—le pregunta Katara, Kya hace puchero y pone la cara triste que baja la cabeza, Katara al verla con una de sus manos la abraza y la trae hacia ella—Ya mi amor no te estoy regañando, cuando Kya pasa sus manitas atrás de su cuello—Mi amor, no pasa nada,… ¿Sabes qué bueno que defiendas tus peluches porque en realidad son tuyos?—le dice ella, Kya se voltea que le sonríe, Katara también le sonríe cuando,.._

_-vengan mis niños es hora de cenar—le dice Kanna_

_-¡Gran!,.. Cuando me puedo parad estoy cansada de estar acostada todo el día _

_-¡Hija!,… Un par de días mas,… Acuérdate por tu chiflason se te complico el parto que tuvimos que pararte la hemorragia—le dice Kanna, Katara suspira_

_-si no me acordaba—ella se dice cuando ve que los niños salen para cenar, Katara esta arrullando a Tenzin cuando se le viene a la mente un recuerdo—Fue casi lo mismo con,.. ¡Kya!,.. Pero con ella primero fue el sangrado que no tuvieron mas remedio que sacármela porque corría el riesgo que se me moría por dentro, y la fortuna que estaba viva cuando me la sacaron y gracias que el Doctor como la enfermera que me atendieron son maestros agua, porque si no,.. Creo que ella si se me hubiera muerto—le dice tristes y se quita sus lagrimas cuando voltea a ver a Tenzin que le sonríe _

_Días después,…_

_**Reino Tierra del Este.-**_

_Los muchachos están en receso de su junta, cuando alguien llega y carraspea_

_-¡Haru!,… ¿Si, que pasa?—le pregunta Sokka serio y algo molesto_

_Haru se sienta que suspira—Sokka, por favor me vas a decir porque no vino Toph_

_Sokka molesto se cruza sus brazos- ¿tu sabes bien el porqué ella no vino?_

_Haru hace mueca—Lo siento pero si tú me lo dices entenderé el porqué ella no vino—le contesta serio y firme_

_-¿haber me puedes decir que paso entre ustedes?—le pregunta Aang_

_Haru suspira—Si te digo que en realidad Yo no lo se_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Como que no lo sabes?—le pregunta Sokka molesto_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Tranquilízate—le dice Aang- ¿por favor nos puedes decir algo?_

_Haru suspira—Sokka, ¿te acuerdas de la fiesta de Kamm?_

_Sokka se sorprende—Si,.._

_Haru se rasca la cabeza—Sabes bien que Yo no soy partidario que las Mujeres ¿Tomen?—le dice él y suspira—Lo que paso que después que Kamm nos estaba animando que tomaran—Aang lo interrumpe—_

_-típico de Kamm—el les dice, Sokka le hace mueca—que es la verdad,.. Siempre cuando Kamm lleva botellas es puro licor y Yo estoy de acuerdo con Haru, una cosa es Tomar, otra emborracharse—les dice el_

_Haru asiente, Sokka suspira—sigue Haru, por favor—le pide Aang_

_Haru asiente—bien después que estaban tomando le pedí a Toph que Ya no tomara, ya saben cómo se puso que se enojo y me reto, Yo,..—Suspira—me enoje que acepte el reto, lo único que les puedo decir que acabamos juntos—les dice el tímidamente_

_Sokka suspira, Aang se queda callado_

_-¿Ya lo sabían verdad?—les pregunta Haru, Aang como Sokka asiente—Sokka ya sabes que siento algo por ella, pero ella es tan terca que pone en medio su incapacidad de ver,.. Yo le digo que eso no es cierto, que ella me importa como mujer—le dice el_

_Sokka y Aang suspira_

_-¡Haru!,.. El único concejo que te puedo dar,… Si en verdad la amas Búscala y aunque ella te rechace inténtalo, y vuélvelo a intentar porque ella es de cabeza muy dura—Aang le dice_

_-es verdad lo que Aang dice… ¡Haru!,.. Búscala y dándole a entender mil veces que la amas y que le importas,… Claro que es una cabeza dura pero ella es así, y vas a batallar con ella, pero si el amor es de verdad valdrá la pena—le dice Sokka_

_Ellos se levanta cuando Aang le pone una mano en su hombro—Búscala, porque ahora ella te necesita mas que nunca—le dice él, Haru se sorprende y sonríe_

_-Si,.. Mañana mismo iré a buscarla cuando,…_

_¡Aang!,..—le grita Aang se voltea-¿sabes en donde esta?_

_Aang le sonríe—Si en la casa de sus Padres,..¿Sabes en donde es?_

_Haru asiente y le sonríe y de despiden,…._

_-¿le dijiste lo de?—Sokka le pregunta_

_-¡No!,.. Ya se dará cuenta cuando la vea—le dice él cuando se rasca la cabeza- ¿haber si no nos mata ella?_

_Sokka abre sus ojos—Si,… ¿haber si no nos mata?—_

_Ellos se miran y se carcajean cuando,…_

_-¿Qué bueno que esto ya mañana termina?—Aang le pregunta_

_Sokka le sonríe—Si,.. ¿Se van a regresar al templo?_

_Aang suspira—No,… Nos regresamos a la Isla,…_

_Sokka le sonríe que le pone una mano en su hombro.- Bueno,..¡Hermano!,.. Ya sabes que hay obligaciones que atender_

_Aang suspira y le da una ligera sonrisa—Si,..¡Hermano!,.. Y, ¿Niños?_

_Sokka arque su ceja,..—Me dijo mi Padre que mi hermana,..-Aang lo interrumpe-_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Te lo pido, que tu hermana nunca se entera que ya no habrá más bebes que Tenzin es el ultimo_

_Sokka sonríe que ambos se abrazan- ¿te entiendo y comprendo?—_

_Se separan porque les gritan que va a empezar la junta, y se van,…_

_**Tribu Agua del Sur,-**_

_Katara ya se podía parar, ella tiene a Tenzin en su brazos Bumi sentado en el piso entre las pieles, jugando con el mono de peluche de Momo, y un bumerán como un espada de madera que Sokka le regalo en su cumpleaños cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¿Appa bebe?—le pregunta Kya feliz sonriente_

_Katara sonríe y suspira—Mi amor,.. ¿Qué te parece mañana?—ella le pregunta, Kya le hace puchero y pone cara triste cuando- ¡Bien!,.. ¡Bien!,.. Solamente un ratito cuando te grite te vienes inmediatamente—le dice, Kya sonríe que se acerca y la abraza, que sale corriendo de la casa, Katara voltea a ver a su abuela que sonríe cuando,.._

_Una pequeña ráfaga de aire frio entro por la puerta, Kanna se para cerrar cuando, Katara acerca a Tenzin que lo mira que quiere estornudar cuando,…._

_-¡CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!—dice Tenzin fuerte que hace que Kanna su espalda hacia la pared, el peluche de Momo vuele, cuando están Katara y Kanna con los ojos abiertos y ambas se miran_

_-¿es?,..¿Es?,..¿Un Maestro-Aire?—le dice Kanna_

_Katara sonríe de alegría- ¡Lo sabia!,..¡Lo sabia!,.. Mi muchachito es un maestro-aire como su Papi—Katara grita de alegría cuando... -¿Aang tiene que saber?—le dice Katara emocionada_

_-¡Katara!,..¡Hija!,.. Tranquila—le pide Kanna_

_Katara voltea a verla cuando Bumi se le acerca llorando porque se asusto, ella lo tranquiliza- ¡Gran!,.. No vez que Aang ya no es ultimo maestro-aire—se lo dice con una sonrisa alegre, Kanna suspira_

_-¡hija!,.. ¿Dime así te pusiste cuando te enteraste qué Kya es una maestra,… Agua?—le pregunta ella, Katara se sorprende, se sienta en la silla, Bumi se le acerca, sonríe al verlo cuando ve a Tenzin que suspira ella,_

_-¡No!,.. En realidad No—le dice_

_Kanna se le acerca le quita a Bumi y lo ayuda a subirse a la silla-¡Hija!,.. Vez que Yo tenía razón—le dice Kanna, Katara baja su mirada—Anda deja a Tenzin y ayúdame a preparar la cena, porque mi niña no le gusta el cocido de ciruelas y a Bumi le encantan—le dice ella, cuando Katara abre sus ojos que voltea a ver a Bumi el feliz, sonriente, que ella le a un beso en su frente, el sonríe al verla, Katara se levanta deja a Tenzin en su cunita que ayuda a Kanna hacer la cena,…_

_Días después…._

_Kanna está en su cocina con Kya y la sobrina de Bato cuando,.._

_-¡Hija!,..¿Hazme un favor ve aquí al mercado y cómprame una verduras y algo de fruta?—le pregunta a la chica, ella sonríe que toma la canasta cuando_

_-¡Kya!,..¿Me acompañas?—le pregunta a la niña, Kya voltea a ver a Kanna que le sonríe_

_-vaya mi niña con ella—le pide ella, Kya sonríe que se baja de la silla y se va con ella al mercado_

_Llegan al mercado que pide lo que Kanna le dijo cuando,.._

_-¿Nyla?—le preguntan, la chica voltea que sonríe cuando,.._

_-¡Yim!—le dice ella, que deja la canasta, a Kya a un lado que corre hacia el que se besan cuando Kya se le queda viendo cuando ella voltea al cielo_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Papi!,..¡Appa!,..¡Yip!,..¡Yip!—Kya dice feliz sonríete que sale corriendo de ahí,…._

_Cuando, en la casa de Kanna_

_-¡YA LLEGAMOS FAMILIA!—les gritan cuando,.._

_-¡AANG!,..¡PADRE!—les grita Katara ella al verlos sonríe de alegría cuando ambos se besan y escuchan que carraspean_

_-¡Padre!—le dice Katara y se abrazan cuando,.._

_-¡PA!,..¡PI!—escucha Aang y al ver sonríe de oreja a oreja y con los ojos llorosos—Mi Muchachito—le grita a Bumi que lo carga y lo besa cuando viene Katara con Tenzin, Aang sonríe que con su otro brazo lo carga y le da otro beso cuando se sorprende él quien falta.-¡Katara!,..¿En donde esta mi bebe?—le pregunta_

_-¡Hijo!,.. Fue con Nyla la sobrina de Bato al mercado no han de tardar—le dice ella, Aang sonríe como Hakoda que se sientan, Kanna les sirve té, galletas y les platica como les fue cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. Te tengo una noticia maravillosa—le dice Katara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los ojos lloroso_

_Aang se sorprende- ¿Qué pasa cariño?—le pregunta el, cuando Katara se acerca y le da un beso a Tenizn en su cabeza y voltea a verlo_

_-¡Aang!,.. Cariño,… Ya no estás solo,…-le dice ella, Aang se sorprende mas—Nuestro Tenzin es un MAESTRO AIRE, COMO TU—le dice casi gritándole de emoción Aang abre sus ojos que sonríe Hakoda al saber se alegra cuando Kanna suspira cuando,… tocan fuerte, Hakoda se sorprende y al abrir la puerta,.._

_-¡Nyla!,..¿Que pasa?—le pegunta el al verla con los ojos llorosos, cuando Kanna la mira_

_-¿en donde esta mi niña?—el pregunta Kanna_

_Nyla llora-¡La!,..¡La Perdí!—les dice_

_-¿Qué?,..—grita Aang y Katara se sorprende ellos._

_-¿Cómo que perdiste a mi hija?—le pregunta Katara_

_Hakoda la tranquiliza, ella les platica que fue lo que paso cuando Aang le pasa a Tenzin como a Bumi_

_-¡Aang!,..¿A dónde vas?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang se sorprende—Voy a buscar a mi hija—le dice y sale corriendo de ahí, cuando Hakoda también sale y busca a Bato para que le ayuden a buscar a la niña,.._

_Pasa la tarde cae la noche y Kya no aparece, Katara como Kanna están angustiado ya es de noche y hace mucho frio cuando,.._

_-¿la encontraste?—le pregunta Katara, Aang llegando_

_Aang se deja caer en la silla-¡No!,.. Katara en realidad no se en donde pueda estar mi bebe….-le dice cuando voltea a verla y furioso- ¿me imagino que permitiste que saliera con ella para desacerté de mi bebe?—le dice casi gritándole_

_-¡HIJO!,..¡TRANQUILO!—le grita Kanna—Aang suspira y baja la cabeza_

_-Lo,.. Lo siento Katara,.. No fue mi intención_

_Katara está que llora-¿Por qué me culpas Aang?_

_Aang levanta su cabeza- ¿Por qué será?_

_-¡Hijo!,.. En realidad fui Yo que le dije que si podía ir con Nyla—le dice Kanna, Aang voltea a verla, Katara sale y se dirige hacia la habitación donde esta Bumi y Tenzin dormido, Aang entra_

_-¡Katara!,.. Por favor perdóname—le dice con lagrimas_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Tú también piensas que no la amo?_

_Aang suspira que se acerca pone sus manos en sus hombros, Katara voltea a verlo que se abraza y lloran_

_-¡Katara!,.. Te juro que encontrare a mi bebe—le dice, Katara asiente—deja ir a buscar a Appa—le dice él, sale cuando llega por Appa, ve a Cielo a la bebe de ellos cuando se sorprende quien está dormida a un lado de la bebe de Appa_

_-¡KYA!,..¡MI BEBE!—grita Aang, se inca para acercarse a ella cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!,..¡PAPI!—grita al verlo y los abraza, Aang feliz que la abraza, y llora de felicidad en encontrarla que la tapa con su capa, para que no le dé frio, sale de ahí para dirigirse a la casa y al llegar_

_-¡KATARA!,..¡KATARA!—grita él, cuando llega Katara junto con Kanna y al ver quien trae_

_-¡KYA!—gritan ambos_

_-¡Kya!,..¿En dónde estabas?—le pregunta Katara, abrazándole_

_Cuando Kya voltea a ver a su Padre-¡Papi!,..¡Appa!,. Yip!,..¡Yip!,..¡Celo!,..—le dice ellos se sorprenden cuando llega Hakoda y sonríe y le quita a Aang a la niña para abrazarla, Bato sonríe al saber y da aviso que apareció la niña y todo se tranquiliza cuando, están cenando Kanna recuerda algo_

_-¿será que cuando venían como estaban ella afuera los vio que venían y se fue corriendo al establo, pero como tú no estabas Appa si que ella se quedo y como le dio sueño se quedo dormida?—ella les preguntan cuando Aang como Katara y Hakoda voltean a verse y recuerdan cuando estaban en Ba Sing Se y se sorprende ellos_

_-Si lo más seguro era eso—les dice Aang, Kya feliz en tenerlo que no se le despega, Aang la abraza mas._

_Terminan de cenar Aang arrulla a los niños que queda hasta que estén dormidos cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,. ¿Appa, Yip, Yip?—le pregunta ella, Aang sonríe que se la acerca sonríe que la da un beso en su frente_

_-Todo lo que quieras mi bebe,.. Todo—le dice él, Kya se le ilumina sus ojos que sonríe que lo abraza y le da un beso—te amo mi bebe,.. Nunca lo dudes—le dice y espera hasta que está dormida, sale feliz cuando entra a la habitación sonríe mas al ver a Katara amamantando a Tenzin cuando él se acerca le da un beso a Tenzin en su frente y voltea a ver a Katara que le da un beso en sus labios y al separarse_

_-¡Gracias!_

_Katara sonríe que le pone una mano en su mejilla y ella le regresa el beso y ambos sonríen_

_-¿de qué me tienes que dar las gracias sino al contrario gracias por darme todo?—le dice Katara._

_Aang se le llenan sus ojos que lagrimas-¡Katara!,.. Al contrario me has dado todo, Mi mundo, mi Cultura en nuestros hijos_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Dirás en Tenzin?_

_Aang se sorprende—Katara ellos, los tres son mi cultura junto contigo, tú, aunque Tenzin sea un maestro aire, mis hijos no los puedes negar tienen el espíritu de un nómada aire—le dice él, Katara suspira, cuando Tenzin termina de comer, Aang se lo pide para que repita, Katara sonríe que se para que se va al baño, a cambiarse cuando sale trae puesto una bata Aang se sonroja la verla que la invita a entrar en la cama, se abrazan, se besan cuando se separan_

_-¡Te Amo!—ambos se dicen al mismo tiempo, Aang abraza a Katara ella pone su cabeza en su hombro cuando suspira ella_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Qué te parece si tenemos otro bebe?_

_Aang se sorprende que voltea a vera, le sonríe que de la un ligero beso en sus labios-¡Cariño!,… ¿Qué te parece si dejamos pasa un poco?,.. Todavía esta delicada y Tenzin todavía es demasiado pequeño –le dice_

_-¡Aang!,.. Tenemos que tener otro bebe para que sea otro maestro aire—le dice ella._

_-¡cariño!,.. Por favor entiéndeme, necesitas tener fuerza, -la abraza-,.. ¿Sabes que cuando nació Tenzin recordé cuando Kya nació?,..—Le dice él, cuando Katara voltea a verlo—Y no deseo que sufras,… Si tendremos otro bebe pero será cuando sea su tiempo—le dice y la abraza_

_-tienes razón será cuando sea su tiempo-le dice ella_

_Aang suspira que la abraza mas—vamos a dormir cariño extraño dormir en una rica cama y mas estando con mi Diosa del Océano—le dice cuando_

_-¿mas te vale?,..¡Avatar!,.. Que me entre que me engañaste te mando a tu hija y veras como ella te pondrá—le dice seria_

_Aang se carcajea y voltea a verla que esta seria—Cariño,.. Como crees que las voy a engañar si tengo todo en casa _

_-mas te vale,.. Avatar, mas te vale—le dice cuando Aang sonríe le da un beso en sus labios—_

_-vamos a dormir nuestra bebe ya me amenazo con un paseo en Appa—le dice Aang cuando Katara ahora es la que se ríe, Aang también se ríe_

_-ya se había tardado—le dice Katara,.. Aang sonríe -si,.. Pero soy inmensamente feliz en tenerlas a ustedes dos como a mis muchachitos—les dice él y se disponen a dormir._

_Días después,…._

_**Reino Tierra,…. Gaoling,…**_

_Haru había llegado cuando se sorprende el,.._

_-¿esta será la casa de Toph?,..—se pregunta el—Pero es una mansión—suspira—Aang me dijo que sus padres son ricos pero esto es,…-suspira nuevamente y se arma de valor cuando ve a dos damas cuando,.._

_-¿disculpen?,… ¿se encuentra Toph Bei Fong?—les pregunta Haru_

_Cuando se voltean y una de ellas se sorprende_

_-¿HARU?—le pregunta_

_Haru se sorprende mas al ver quien ve y mas porque,.._

_-¿Toph?—le grita y al verla más de carca se sorprende el.-¿estas embarazada?, y es mi bebe—le dice Haru cuando,.._

_-¿Qué?—le gritan- ¿no me digas que este es el padre de tu bebe?,..¡Toph!—le reclama su madre_

_Toph bufa su cabello-¡Madre!,.. El es Haru,.. Y si es el Padre de mi bebe—ella le dice cuando la madre se desmaya cuando,.._

_-¡HARU!,..¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?—le grita y le reclama a la vez_

_-¡Toph!,.. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme que estas embarazada?,.. Y que el bebe es Mío,..¿Porque?—le grita el_

_Toph nuevamente bufa su cabello y cruza sus brazos de disgusto cuando,.._

_-¿Cómo QUE ESTE TIPO ES LE PADRE DE TU BEBE?,..¡TOPH!—le grita su padre, ella nuevamente bufa sus cabellos que mejor entra a su casa y los deja solo cuando,.._

_-¡TOPH!,…-le gritan ellos._

_***GRACIAS MIL GARCIAS POR TODO**_

_***nuevamente deseo disculparme Yo sé que no debería de portarme así con Ustedes que has sido tan HERMOSOS son conmigo, Lo que me duele que me digan cosas que me lastimaron que reflexionando no es el modo de expresarse de nadie, hay modos de escrito, cuando no te agrada una historia pero con cosas que para mí en lo personal no es lo correcto, les pido a todos ustedes para cualquier comentario MALO, por favor solamente lo correcto,…**_

_**(Lupita no me gusta tu historia,…) Ejemplo **_

_**Yo entender y lo aceptare al hecho que no les están gustando, Yo sé que tengo horrores ortográficos y todo lo demás, también se que está en clasificación M que es de adultos y adolecentes y sé que Muchos niños entran a la red sin ninguna restricción pero eso es ya de sus Padre por no estar al pendiente de ellos.**_

_**Yo se que tiene casi todos los capítulos Lemmon, que creo que merece esta calificación pero creo en mi persona que no estoy siendo vulgar o demasiado "FEO",.. Al explicitarlo el encuentro de ellos, de las parejas en su intimidad, se que hay varias historias, no las niego he leído con contenido "Lemmon",.. Que están para mi persona un poco pasada, Yo los espetos y no anda comentando nada,.. Ni metiéndome con ellos, reclamándoles con tal "historia", porque ellos saben que escriben solamente Ya no sigo leyendo y trato siempre de leer otras historias que en mi persona me agrada.**_

_**Por lo tanto les pido, les suplico amablemente para cualquier reclamación a mis HISTORIAS, la más educadamente, tratamos de escribir lo que expresamos, pero por favor lo mas educadamente, No porque sea un amargada o santurrona porque creo que todos merecemos respeto.**_

_**Sin mas No me despido Y seguiré escribiendo porque hay Hermosas personas que me han animado a seguir escribiendo y solamente por ellos.**_

_**Atentamente,.. Lupita Leal.**_


	33. Chapter 34

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR.**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Sara**_

_***Esmeraldamr**_

_***Katara**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***MGID**_

_***Jess**_

_****Jadena espero que estés bien.**_

_**Gaoling, Reino Tierra.-**_

_Toph se había metido a su casa cuando entran los demás_

_-¡TOPH!..—le grita su padre_

_Toph frustrada-¿Qué?—le grita_

_Cuando su madre entra llorando- ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto Hija?,..¿Como te metiste con un mechudo?—le pregunta viendo las fachas de Haru_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Como que un mechudo?—le reclama el_

_Toph resopla- ¿Quién te dijo que estoy aquí?—le pregunta cuándo-¿no me lo digas?—le pregunta enojada y furiosa—Creo que ya se quienes fueron deja que salga de esto y se las verán conmigo ese Calvo como ese Concejal Bumerán—le grita_

_Haru suspira-¡Toph!,.. Por favor necesitamos ¿hablar?_

_Toph suspira—bien, bien,.. Vamos al jardín—le dice ella cuando,.._

_-¡TOPH!—les grita sus padres ella los ignora y sale para hablar con Haru y al llegar al jardín_

_-¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?—le pregunta ella cruzada de brazos molesta_

_Haru suspira- ¡Toph!,.. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?_

_Toph se sienta- ¡Haru!,.. No tiene caso,.. Lo nuestro—lo interrumpe el—_

_-¡Toph!,.. Sabes que te amo, como Mujer, -sonríe el y trata de acercarse a ella—y Mas te amo ahora porque llevas dentro de ti a nuestro bebe_

_Toph se sorprende a lo que escucha -¡Haru!,… ¡Yo!—le dice cuando siente que Haru la abraza_

_-¡Toph!,.. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

_Toph se sorprende-¿Qué?_

_-¡Toph!,.. Como te dije,.. Te Amo y ahora mas,…-Haru suspira—Si, mira vámonos de aquí, nos vamos a Ciudad Republica todavía tenemos trabajo ahí cuando nazca nuestro bebe, si lo deseas contratamos a una niñera para que nos ayude—_

_Toph suspira—Haru No se qué decir,..-_

_Haru la abraza- ¡Amor!,.. Por favor merecemos ser felices ahora más por nosotros y nuestro bebe—le dice cuando Toph agacha su cabeza suspira cuando,.._

_-Bien, Esta Bien, nos vamos y allá nos casamos_

_Haru sonríe que la abraza cuando se acerca para besarla cuando,…_

_-¡TOPH!—escucha que les gritan, ellos se separa cuando escucha a su madre llorando y siente que su padre está furioso nuevamente_

_-¡Miren!,.. Haru y Yo nos vamos a casar estén de acuerdo o No,… Y ¿ya saben en donde encontrarme?—les dice ella cuando entra a su casa por hacer una maleta cuando,.._

_-¡Hija!,…_

_Toph suspira—Si,..¿Padre?_

_El padre entra suspira- ¡Hija!,.. Ya sé que es tu decisión pero me gustaría que te casaras aquí y que salieras casada de esta casa_

_Toph se sorprende- ¿están seguros?_

_-Hija,.. Si estamos seguros—le dice su madre, ella suspira _

_-¡bien!,… Les creo –les dice ella cuando un sirviente manda a llamar Haru para Haru para ponerse de acuerdo con los preparativos porque será una boda rápida,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Shani como Shamma y los niños como los demás están en el muelle cerca de la Isla cuando,…_

_-¡¿AHÍ VIENEN?!—gritan los niños al ver un barco con el insignia de la Tribu Agua del Sur cuando Sale volando Appa como Cielo y Momo de ahí, y al acercarse al muelle_

_-¡LILY!,..¡LILY!,..¡ANI!,..¡ANI!—les grita Kya que Aang la tiene arriba sentada en uno de sus hombros como a Bumi, Katara en sus brazos a Tenzin cuando el barco llega al muelle,.._

_-¿Qué bueno que llegaron?—les preguntan cuándo,…_

_-¡SOKKA!,… -todos gritan al verlo y ven también a Suki y en sus brazos trae al pequeño Oyagi como Sokka en sus brazos al pequeño Hakoda, que todos se abrazan cuando, Katara les presentan a Tenzin, Sokka se le queda viendo _

_-¿te parece a ti hermanita?,…_

_-¡Sokka!, -le reclama- ¿Cómo que se parece a mí?,… Míralo bien se parece a su Papi—ella le dice cuando Aang suspira y baja a Bumi como a Kya cuando_

_-¡celito!,.. Vamos,.. Con Appa y Celo—les dice Kya feliz sonriente_

_-¡mi bebe no corras!,..—le grita Aang que al verla está feliz cuando,.._

_-¡PA!,..¡PI!,.. Lo quero lir—le dice Bumi—Katara sonríe como Aang_

_-mi muchacho ahorita vamos con tu hermanita –le dice Aang, Bumi sonríe que grita alegre_

_-Si,… A,…ppa,..—dice el que todos se ríen_

_-¿tiene una gran maestra?—le pregunta Shamma_

_Katara sonríe—si una gran maestra,..—ella le dice cuando Shamma le pide si pude cargar a Tenzin _

_-¿se parece a Aang verdad?—le dice Katara, a Shamma cuando ella lo mira bien_

_-creo que sí,.. En verdad los tres se parecen pero más la Muñeca—le dice ella_

_-¿Qué pasa con la muñeca?—les pregunta Lily_

_Katara sonríe—Gracias por decirle Muñeca a mi pedacito_

_-es la verdad recuerdo cuando la vi la primera vez, estaba tan chiquitita, tan tierna que parecía una muñequita esas de porcelanas—le dice Lily, Shamma sonríe, Katara se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas al recordar_

_-Si mi pedacito es una muñequita—le dice ella cuando,.._

_-¡Claro!,.. Que mi bebe es una muñequita pero de su Papi—les dice Aang con una sonrisa_

_-¿Qué como de su Papi?,.. Dirás de su Abuelo_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Padre!,.. Y,..¿Yo?_

_Hakoda se ríe que abraza a Katara,.. Mi Niña Tú Ya tienes a Aang,.. No me recuerdes cuando me dijeron que Ya eran Novios—les dice el algo serio pero después demuestra una sonrisa._

_-Si,.. Ni me lo recuerden cuando,… Los descubrí a estos dos,… BESANDOSE—les grita Sokka_

_Aang y Katara se sonrojan_

_-Bueno,.. Que esperamos para entrar a la casa—les dice Kanna_

_-¡Gran!,.. ¿No me digas que te vas a quedar con ellos?—le pregunta Sokka_

_Kanna sonríe—bueno una temporada en su casa y otra en la tuya,..¿Te parece?_

_Sokka sonríe como Suki _

_Los acólitos les ayudan con sus cosas incluyendo la cunita de Tenzin que le regalaron cuando,.._

_-¿en dónde te ponemos la cunita?—le preguntan a Aang_

_-en la habitación que era de Kya—les dice Katara, Aang al escuchar_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¡NO!,.. Por favor déjenla en el pasillo ahorita Yo me la llevo—les dice cuando Katara se le acerca_

_-¡Aang!,..¿Porque no quieres que este en la habitación?_

_Aang suspira, agarra la cunita la mete pero la pone en la habitación de ellos cuando entra Katara detrás de el_

_-¡Katara!,.. Tenzin es un bebe todavía nos necesita y la habitación es de Kya cuando Bumi y Tenzin estén un poco mas grandecitos cada quien tendrán sus habitaciones, ahora vamos a necesitar comprar un par de camitas para Kya y Bumi, por mientras ambos dormirán juntos para arreglar una habitación para Bumi, acuérdate que esa es exclusiva de nuestra niña, Katara_

_Katara suspira—Aang,.. Tenzin es un maestro-aire el debería estar en esta habitación_

_-Katara te dije que No, por favor amor no empecemos, los tres son mis hijos y los amos por igual no me pongas que tenga que tener a Tenzin primero antes que Kya y Bumi cuando llegue el momento y tenga la edad claro que le enseñare todo lo que se,… Pero ahora el todavía es un bebe, como Kya y Bumi y nos necesitan _

_Katara suspira—bien, está bien—le dice Aang sonríe que la abraza y se dan un ligero beso cuando,.._

_-¡Por los espíritus!,.. Uno no los puede dejar solos porque están con sus cosas—le dice Sokka_

_-¡Sokka!,..-le reclama Katara_

_-Anden venga porque ya es hora de comer y Yo tengo un hambre—les dice él, Aang como Katara se aren y salen para comer todos en la explanada._

_Pasa el día, Hakoda y Kanna se van por mientras a la casa de Sokka, cuando Aang esta acomodando la cunita de Kya y suspira porque tuvo que meter una cama a la habitación de Kya para que duerma ella, Aang abre el balcón de su habitación cuando Katara se le une con Tenzin en sus brazos ambos sonríe, que Aang se le acerca y la abraza_

_-¿ya estamos en casa?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang suspira—Si,.. En casa—el voltea a verla que le quita a Tenzin y al verlo sonríe que le da un beso en su frente_

_-¿Sabes Katara?,.. Nuestro muchachito tiene un gran peso en este mundo_

_Katara sonríe—Si, el es el inicio de la cultura de los maestros aires_

_Aang suspira—pobre de mí muchachito desafortunadamente en sus hombros cargara con todo el peso y la responsabilidad de los maestros aires_

_-Aang el no está solo, nos tiene a nosotros, claro estas tu para enseñarle toda la cultura como las tradiciones_

_Aang suspira—Si,… Es lo mismo que con Kya_

_Katara se sorprende,..-¿Kya?,.. Que tiene que ver ella_

_Aang se sorprende—Katara así como Tenzin ella también acuérdate que tu eres la ultima de la tribu del sur_

_-¡Aang!,.. Pero hay maestros aguas por el mundo eso no tiene nada que ver,.._

_Aang suspira que mejor no dice nada cuando,.._

_-¿Papi?,..¿Mami?—les pregunta cuando ellos voltean a ver_

_-vengan Kya, Bumi vengan con nosotros—les dice Katara ellos sonríen que se acercan, Aang le pasa a Tenzin para que lo cargue, el carga a Bumi cuando Kya ella con sus manitas los abraza, ellos sonríen al verla._

_-¡Si estamos en casa!—Aang les dice cuando con su otro brazo carga a Kya,…-Es hora de dormir...—les dice Katara, les da un beso antes que él se los lleve cuando a la habitación de Kya._

_-mi muchachito Yo te voy a ayudar en todo, serás un excelente maestro aire como Papi—le dice cuando él, le sonríe, se sienta en su cama para darle de comer_

_Llega Aang cuando él ve que Katara está ya en la cama esperándolo se acerca a Tenzin para verlo que sonríe, se quita su ropa para entrar con ella en la cama, cuando la abraza, pone Katara su cabeza en su hombros, y su mano en su pecho_

_-¡Aang!,.._

_-¡Mmmm!,..¿Si Katara?_

_Katara se muerde su labio- ¿Qué pasa Katara?—le pregunta al separarse un poco de ella y poder verse_

_-¡Aang!,..¿Hace mucho que no lo hacemos?_

_Aang sonríe—Amorcito,… Tú sabes muy bien porque no le hemos hecho_

_Katara sonríe se le acerca coquetamente cuando lo besa, al separarse y mirarse ambos sonríen que se besan, poco a poco, despacio se abrazan que con sus manos se empiezan a acariciar, Aang con una de sus manos va acariciando su pierna, Katara ella con una de sus piernas empieza a acariciar a Aang en su pierna, cuando ambos se ríen_

_Aang pone una mano en su rostro y le da un ligero beso-¡Te amo!,.. ¡Katara!,.._

_Katara sonríe que le da un beso y al separarse-¡Te amo!,..¡Aang!,.._

_Aang sonríe que la abraza mas, Katara sonríe que pone su rostro en su pecho_

_-¿Qué has sabido de Toph?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang suspira—en realidad nada, no sé si Sokka sabe algo, solamente espero que no venga ella a matarnos_

_Katara se ríe, Aang también se ríe_

_-Conociéndola prepárate porque ya sabes cómo es ella—le dice Katara_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza mas—Si,… _

_Se quedan dormidos abrazados,…._

_Un par de días después,….._

_-¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!,..-le gritan_

_Aang sale de su casa,..-¿Qué pasa Chico?_

_Chico le sonríe—Aang están las personas de la mueblería que traen las camitas para tus bebes_

_Aang sonríe que sale a recibirlos cuando llega el, junto con Chico y Sham y le ayudan a meterlas y se van directo a la habitación de Kya. Ellos los dejan salen cuando Katara va a verlas sonríe_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Están hermosas?_

_Aang sonríe—Bumi, Kya vengan—les grita_

_Llega Bumi como Kya-¿les gusta mis bebes?—les pregunta el_

_Kya sonríe, Bumi lo mira que se ríe_

_-¿de qué te ríes mi muchachito?—le pregunta Aang, el le indica lo que tiene porque las camitas están pintadas una de azul y otra de rosa_

_-Bumi el de azul es tuyo y el de rosa de Kya—le dice Katara_

_Bumi voltea a verla-¡Ka!,.. Y Mi—les dice él, Aang como Katara asiente que el luego se sube a al camita_

_-espérate mi amor deja ponerle las sabanas como tu almohada—ella le dice_

_-¡MOMO!—dice Bumi_

_-¡Bumi!,..Momo aquí—le dice Kya indicando que tiene que estar en su camita_

_-¡No!,… Momo,.. Mi—le grita_

_Kya hace puchero Bumi le hace gestos _

_-Kya no seas envidiosa dale a Bumi el de Momo tú tienes el de la sonaja y los de los bisontes—le dice Katara_

_-¡Mami!,.. Appa, Celo bebe—ella les dice_

_Cuando Aang y Katara se sorprende-¿Cómo?—le pregunta Aang_

_Kya va por su peluche que él le regalo—Papi,.. Celo Bebe_

_-¿ya le cambiaste el nombre?—le pegunta Katara_

_-MAMA—le grita Kya—Bebe Celo—le dice_

_Aang sonríe—Si mi bebe Cielito es ¿verdad?—le dice él, Kya sonríe que le indica que si_

_Katara suspira—Aang en verdad no sé cómo le entiendes—le dice ella cuando Aang suspira y ve que sale hacia su habitación va por Tenzin_

_Pasa el día los niños están dormidos cuando Aang ve a Katara_

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?_

_Katara sale de baño cuando delante de él se quita su bata Aang al verla pasa saliva y se sonroja.-¿ya me vistes Aang?,… No quede,.. ¿Gorda?_

_Aang se sorprende y tímidamente—Cariño tu nunca quedaste Gorda—le dice pasando saliva._

_Katara se le acerca –cuando Kya nació tarde en recuperar mí,.. Figura,… Pero me paso lo mismo cuando di a luz a Bumi baje rápido de peso—se lo dice más cerca, Aang está totalmente sonrojado cuando se lleva su mano hacia su cabeza_

_-¡Amorcito!,… estas más hermosa que nunca—le dice_

_-¡Ha!,..¿Si?—le pregunta coquetamente cuando Aang la abraza, la besa, Katara pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello que hace que se haga más el beso más apasionado, que poco a poco van cayendo a la cama, ella su espalda en la cama, el arriba de ella, intensificando mas el beso cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!,….-_

_-¡SssHhhh!,.. Mi amor,.. No hagamos ruido no queras despertar a nuestro muchachito—le dice dando otro empuje entrando en ella, Katara sonríe que lo abraza mas_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Aang!,.. Tenía tantas ganas estar así contigo_

_Aang sonríe que entra mas en ella que le da un beso en su cuello—Yo también Katara deseaba estar así contigo—le dice cuando Katara levanta sus piernas y rodea la cintura de Aang. El entra mas en ella, ambos se agarran de sus manos cuando se separan se abrazan, se deja caer totalmente en Katara._

_Ambos, poco a poco recuperando sus alientos, Katara lo abraza, Aang suspira y se siente relajado con las caricias de ella cuando, alguien despierta que le recuerda que no están solos, ambos sonríe._

_Aang sale de Katara, cuando va por Tenzin—Ya mi muchachito te voy a llevar con Mami—le dice cuando se lo deja a Katara para que le de pecho, Aang sonríe que la abraza cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?_

_-El tampoco quiere mi dedo—le dice él cuando se ríe, Katara arque su ceja_

_-¿de qué te ríes?_

_-me acorde cuando Kya dice que Yo soy de ella y Bumi y Tenzin son tuyos_

_Katara solamente mueve su cabeza—Lo dices porque siempre ha sido muy apegada a ti,.. Deja que Tenzin esté un poco más grandecito y veras que no se despegara de ti, Deseara todo lo que tú sepas—le dice_

_Aang sonríe y suspira a la vez—Si... el querrá saberlo todo—se dice el pensativamente_

_A la mañana siguiente,…_

_Aang está con Kya y Bumi les están dando de comer a Cielo, Cielito, Appa como a Momo cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.._

_Aang voltea y sonríe—Mires mis amores quien vinieron a ayudarnos_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Mami!,..—le grita Kya feliz, Bumi también sale a recibirlos, Katara se le acerca que se dan un beso_

_-¿a qué se debe el honor?—les pregunta_

_-Aang vinimos porque caba de llegar esta carta—le dice Katara, Aang se sorprende y más al ver el sello_

_-¡Katara!,.. Es el sello de los ¡Bei Fong!_

_Katara sonríe—Si eso ya lo sé, por eso te lo traje—le dice cuando Aang abre la carta cuando esta que abre los ojos y boca abierta_

_-¡AANG!,..¿QUE DICE?—le grita Katara_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Se casan?—le dice Aang sorprendido_

_-¿Quiénes?_

_-¡Katara!,..¡Toph y Haru!,..—le dice cuando- ¿desea que vayamos a su boda que quien que seamos sus padrinos?—le pregunta Aang y voltea a verla_

_-Cuando nos vamos—le dice Katara_

_Aang se sienta cuando Kya se sienta a un lado del, el sonríe que la sienta en sus piernas,.._

_-según la carta que nos pongamos de acuerdo con Sokka para ir porque también los invitaron, que no se casaran hasta que lleguemos—le dice Aang_

_-¿Qué esperamos vamos a la casa de Sokka para ponernos de acuerdo?—le pregunta Katara cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!,.. ¡Aang!—escuchan que les gritan _

_-¡Sokka!—le grita Katara _

_-¿Ya saben la noticia?—les pregunta Sokka_

_-Si,… -le dice Katara_

_-bien cuando partimos—le dice Sokka_

_Aang voltea a ver a Katara,…-¿Qué te parece mañana antes del medio día?—le dice él, Sokka sonríe_

_-Bien así le digo a Suki que se prepare con los niños, para irnos en Appa—le dice y sale_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿En Appa?_

_Aang sonríe que se levanta—Si cariño es lo más rápido claro que aremos una parada para descansar—le dice él, Katara suspira y sonríe_

_-bien –le dice él cuando_

_-¡Appa!,..¡Appa!—grita Kya al saber que habrá un viaje_

_Aang sonríe que la carga—si mi bebe iremos en Appa todos en familia_

_-¡PAPI!—le grita Bumi—Aang sonríe que también lo carga y sonríen_

_Paso el día salieron rumbo a la casa de los papas de Toph cuando,…_

_**Gaoling, Reino Tierra**_

_Appa había aterrizado en el patio de Toph cuando,…_

_Aang y Sokka quedan atrapados en un pozo de tierra, que solamente se les ve su cabeza_

_-¡TOPH!—les gritan las muchachas por la acción de ella_

_-¿Qué?,… Me las deben—les grita ella cuando Aang y Sokka se miran y hace mueca_

_-¿y bien para cuando es la boda?—Sokka le grita todavía en el pozo, Aang sale cuando también saca a Sokka cuando,.._

_-Hoy,…_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Hoy!—le gritan_

_-¡Sí!,..¡Hoy!,.. Ya llego Flama como Iroh domas faltaron ustedes, Par de Cabezas Huecas—le gritan ella cuando Aang y Sokka se miran y suspiran _

_Pasa la mañana se están preparando para la boda algo sencillo por la situación cuando,…_

_-¡Iroh!—le grita Haru—No se alargue no querrá que a la ultima hora se arrepienta—_

_Iroh sonríe cuando,..—Bien, Bien_

_-¡Toph!,.. ¿Aceptas a Haru?_

_-Si.-_

_-¡Haru!... ¿Aceptas a Toph?_

_-¡Si, Claro_

_-Bien,.. Los declaro Marido y Mujer,.. Ya puedes besar a tu esposa—le dice Iroh cuando los padres de Toph están con la boca abierta a lo rápida de la ceremonia cuando,.._

_-¿conque el bebe es un futuro calvo?—le pregunta Toph_

_Katara sonríe_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Quedamos que esperaríamos en decirles?—le reclama Aang_

_-¡Aang!,.. Es el mejor momento que se enteren que nuestro Tenzin es un maestro-aire_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Un maestro-Aire?—les grita Sokka_

_Katara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Si,.. Para que lo sepan Mi Bebe es un Maestro-Aire el futuro de la Cultura de los Maestros del Aire—les dice ella_

_Aang les da una sonrisa y les dice que sí, todos los felicitan cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.._

_Aang suspira—Si,..¿Sokka?_

_-¿te acuerdas lo que te dije un día?—le pregunta el, Aang se sorprende_

_-¡No!,.. Los amo y los tres serán tratados iguales—les dice el_

_Sokka suspira- ¡Espero que sí!,…-le dice él y regresa a la fiesta_

_Aang se queda un momento solo cuando—Los tres son mis Hijos y serán tratados iguales—suspira el—aunque sé que abra un momento que tendré que estar más pegado con Tenzin,… Espero no lastimar a mis otros dos bebes—se dice él y regresa a la fiesta._

_***Gracias **_


	34. Chapter 35

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por comentar**_

_***Jess, Tu nunca debes pedir disculpas a Nadie, y mucho menos a mí,.. Yo soy la que te debe de pedir Mil DISCULPAS espero algún día me puedas perdonar.**_

_***Jadena, Espero que estés Bien Por favor, dímelo **_

_***Jezreel, Dalo por hecho, así será.**_

_***Itzel Ferrer, Mil Gracias**_

_***MGID, Mil Gracias**_

_***Katara Bochely, Mil Gracias**_

_***Jezreel, Mil Gracias**_

_***MGID, Mil Gracias de Nuevo**_

_***Katara, Mil Gracias**_

_***Sisabrisa, Mil Gracias.**_

_***Jesari, Gracias.**_

_**En algún lugar del Reino Tierra.-**_

_Los muchachos habían decidido descansar en un rincón del reino tierra, porque con una mujer histéricamente embarazada, dos bebes en brazos y tres pequeños merecen descansar un poco,.. Y tres Esposo Preocupados y ligeramente estresados._

_Toph esta recostada en el piso, Haru su Marido le esta masajeando los pies ella como siempre su dedo en,.._

_-¿estas seguras Princesita que es un futuro calvito?_

_Katara arque su ceja y volta a verla mientras ella esta amamantando a Tenzin—Claro que estoy segura_

_-¡Piernas Locas!,.. Estas seguro que es un maestro-aire—Toph le pregunta _

_Aang voltea a verla suspira que se lleva una mano a su cabeza—Si,.. Bueno eso me dijo Katara como Gran-Gran_

_Toph se sienta en el piso- ¡Aja!,… ¿No lo has visto hacer aire?—les pregunta_

_Aang suspira que voltea a ver a Katara, ella se le queda viendo cuando,.._

_-¿ahorita lo vamos a saber?—les pregunta cuando ella con su mano avienta tierra hacia Katara y Tenzin_

_-¡TOPH!—le gritan_

_Tenzin con el polvo junto con los niños empieza a llorar cuando,…_

_-¡ACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!—estornuda Tenzin y todo el polvo se va, Aang está con los ojos abiertos y su boca abierta que esta que no se la cree-_

_-¡papi!,..¡Papi!—le grita Kya agarrándole de su toga, el voltea a verla cuando la carga hace una bola de aire_

_-¡Si!,… ¿es un maestro-aire?—dice feliz, alegre_

_-¿Qué?—le grita Katara-¿no me digas que no nos creías?—le grita furiosa teniendo a Tenzin arrullando, y a Bumi a su otro lado, llorando porque se asusto_

_Aang suspira que baja a Kya _

_-¡Katara!,…_

_En eso Toph se carcajea ellos voltean a verla que mejor no le hacen caso_

_-entonces si es un futuro calvito,… bueno están,.. ¿Completos?—le dice ella_

_Aang con Katara se sorprende, Sokka y Suki se acercan juntos con sus niños_

_Aang carga a Bumi para arrullarlo, se sienta y Kya se sienta a un lado de el, y ella pone su cabecita en su hombro, Katara sonríe_

_-¿Por qué dices que están completos?—le pregunta Haru_

_-¡Haru!,.. Porque será,.. Mira tiene una maestra-agua, un no-maestro y por ultimo un fututo calvo—les dice ella que nuevamente se recuesta en el piso y acariciando su vientre hinchado_

_Aang y Katara se miran y suspiran cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!—le habla Kya muy cerca de su oído_

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?—le pregunta el, Kya se la acerca mas, Katara la mira y también se acerca a lo que ella le tiene que decir_

_-¡Papi!,.. Toph,.. ¿Y bebe Toph?—ella le pregunta indicándole su dedo, porque la ve que esta acariciando su panza._

_Aang y Katara se miran, ambos hacen muecas de disgusto_

_-¿Qué tanto están cuchilliando de mi?—les grita ella_

_Katara acerca a Kya hacia ella—dile mi amor lo que nos estás diciendo_

_-¿Qué pasa bebe azúcar?—le pregunta_

_Aang la anima que dijo Kya, le sonríe—Toph.,… ¡¿BEBE?!—ella grita_

_-¿Qué?—grita Sokka_

_Voltean a ver a Haru, Sokka, le pone una mano en su hombro—Espero que tu bebe no sea otra,.. ¿Toph?—le dice él, Haru abre sus ojos, volta a ver a Toph que pasa saliva cuando_

_-¡Toph!,..—Le grita Haru sobándose su hombro—_

_-¿los escuche?—les reclama ella_

_Kya solamente mueve su cabecita y le hace gesto que no,.. Cuando,..-¡Pobe!,..¡Pobe!,.. ¿Halu?,..pobe,..—le dice Kya, todos al escucharla se carcajea que solamente Haru suspira_

_Pasa el día en la, noche están todos reunidos en la fogata cuando, Sokka se la acerca a Aang _

_-¿en verdad está enamorado de ella?—le pregunta Sokka, al ver como Haru hace todo para que Toph este ajusto_

_Aang voltea a ver qué le sonríe y asiente cuando Sokka carraspea_

_¿En dónde van a vivir? –les pregunta el, _

_-¿yo pienso que en la Isla de la Princesita y de Piernas Locas?—Toph les dice cuando, Aang avienta el té, Katara abre sus ojos_

_-¿Qué?,..—Grita Katara—_

_-¿te molesta Princesita?—le pregunta cuando se rasca su panza_

_Katara volta a ver a Aang que le hace gestos, Aang, se pone algo nervioso_

_-Solamente será hasta que nazca el bebe—les dice Haru—Ya saben que los Padres de Toph querían que ella se quedara, pero mejor decidimos que no_

_-Solamente será hasta que esté el bebe…-les dice Toph cuando acaricia mas su vientre—Mis padres seguro quería quedarse con mi bebe, porque según mi madre Yo no podre estar al pendiente de el—le dice cuando baja su mirada y ligeramente que quita sus lagrimas, Aang y Katara se miran_

_-No hay problemas se pueden quedar—les dice Aang- ¿Acuérdate que todavía está tu habitación en la Isla?,..¡Haru!—le recuerda Aang con una sonrisa_

_-¡Si!,.. Y cuando llegue la hora la Princesita me puede atender cuando nazca el bebe-Toph les sonríe—Si,… Viviremos como en los viejos tiempos—les dice ella cuando todos se miran y haces mueca de disgusto_

_-¿acuérdense que siento sus vibraciones y creo que alguien ocupa cambio de pañal?—les dice, cuando Katara y Suki sonríe y asiente_

_-¡Si!,.. Los niños necesitan,..—les dice Katara- ¡Aang!,.. Cambia a Bumi su Pañal_

_Aang abre sus ojos pasa saliva-¡Aang!,.. No está ¡Sucio!,.. Sino Orinada—le grita ella, cuando, Sokka se carcajea cuando_

_-mi pequeño Hakoda dile a tu Papi que te cambie el pañal—le dice Suki mientras ella le cambia el pañal al pequeño Oyagi, ahora son los demás que se carcajea, Sokka solamente hace gestos, que no le queda otra que cambiarle el pañal al pequeño Hakoda cuando,.._

_-¡SUKI!—le grita- ¿Qué le das a mi hijo?—le dice _

_Suki suspira- ¡Sokka!,.. El come lo mismo que tu… -le dice ella y todos se carcajean_

_-Pobre de la bebe azúcar es la única niña entre tantos niños—les dice Toph, cuando ella siente una manos en su vientre_

_-¡Toph!,.. ¿No has pensado que nuestro bebe puede ser una niña?—le pregunta Haru_

_Toph abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,..¡¿Niña?!—ella le dice_

_-¿Qué?—gritan todos_

_-¿estoy es una pesadilla?—Sokka se pregunta cuando siente una manazo, el voltea y ve que Suki le dice que se callé, el suspira y ve que Aang está de acuerdo con el_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Después de haber dejado a Sokka y Suki y sus niños en su casa, Kanna les comento que estará un mes con ellos, para estar otro mes en la Isla,…_

_Ellos se estaban bajando cuando los acólitos los vienen a recibir y ayudarle a Haru y Toph con sus cosas, mientras Aang y Katara junto con los Niños entran a su casa, Aang se va directo hacia su habitación y detrás los niños que se suben a su cama y como que se deja caer_

_-Por fin en casa—Aang dice cuando Katara sonríe y deja a Tenzin en su cunita y ella se sienta también en su cama cuando,.._

_-¡Ma!,..¡Ma!,.. ¿Hame?—le pregunta Bumi_

_-Si,.. ¡Hame!,..Mami—tambien le dice Kya cuando Aang se sienta_

_-Si es verdad, amor ya hace hambre—le dice el_

_Katara sonríe y asienta cuando escuchan que tocan, Kya se baja de la cama para ver quién es_

_-¡Lily!,..¡Mami!,..¡Papi!,..¡Lily!—escucha que ella grita_

_Aang sonríe que se levanta cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. Solamente les venga a traer comida,… Ya sabes que lo manda mi mama—le dice cuando_

_-¡Si!,.. Tambien esta jarra de agua de Lichi que ella hizo—le dice Aní cuando,.._

_-¿Cómo te fue bebe?—le pregunta Aní_

_Kya le sonríe –Ben,..Aní!,.. Ben_

_Aní sonríe—Te extrañamos—nuevamente le dice Aní cuando Aang hace mueca, cuando Lily carraspea_

_-Bueno nosotros nos vamos—dice Aní cuando,.._

_-Adiós Aní—le grita Kya—_

_-¡KYA!—le grita Aang, Kya se sorprende que agacha su cabeza que sale corriendo y se va a su habitación el de ella cuando_

_-¿Qué paso?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang suspira agacha la cabeza—vinieron Lily y Aní y nos trajeron de comer y esta garra de agua de,..¡Lichi!—le dice él cuando ve que Katara se cruza de brazos_

_-¿Qué paso Aang, porque Kya entro a su habitación corriendo?,…-le dice seria_

_Aang suspira que se sienta cuando ve que Katara está molesta-¿Estoy esperando?—nuevamente le pregunta Katara_

_Aang suspira y hace mueca- Bien,.. Está Bien,.. No me gusto como Kya se despido de Aní,… Contenta—le dice cuando va por Bumi para que coma, lo sienta en su sillita _

_-¿no piensas ir por tu hija?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang asiente que entra en la habitación la abre despacio y ve a Kya boca abajo, tapada con su toga,.. El suspira, se acerca a su camita que pone una mano en la espalda de Kya—Mi bebe ven a comer_

_Kya mueve su cabecita indicando que no, Aang suspira—mi amor,.. Me perdonas—le dice cuando Kya se mueve y voltea a ver a su Padre_

_-¡Papi!... ¿Amo a Mi?—le pregunta, Aang le sonríe de oreja a oreja que la carga_

_-Claro que te amo, mi amor,.. Pero dime,.. ¿Tu me amas?—le pregunta poniéndole cara de puchero_

_Kya sonríe que pasa sus manitas atrás de su cuello que le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-¡CHII!—le grita ella, Aang le sonríe que le empieza a dar besitos en su rostro cuando,.._

_-¡VENGANSEN A COMER!—escucha que Katara les grita, ambos sonríe que se dirigen hacia la cocina para comer_

_Terminan de comer, Aang le ayuda con los niños, llega la noche, ya todos en la cama, cuando Katara esta cambiándole el pañal a Tenzin, cuando termina lo mete en su cunita, ella entra cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.._

_-¡Mmm!,.. ¿Si Katara?_

_Katara suspira- ¡Aang!,.. Kya es una bebe,… Desde ahorita te digo mi hija no va sufrir lo que yo sufrí con ¡Sokka!_

_Aang abre sus ojos, se sienta en la cama y voltea a verla.- ¿de qué hablas?_

_Katara se cruza de brazos- ¡Aang!,.. De que ha de ser,.. De que él es un Hermano muy celoso,.. Y no quiero que mi Hija tenga un Padre ¡Celoso también!_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¡Katara!,.. Es muy distinto,.. Ella es una Bebe,.. Mi Bebe,.. Y ¡Aní!,.. Bueno el,-Suspira el-… ¡No!,.. Es mi bebe,..¡Katara!—le dice molesto_

_Katara se carcajea-¡Aang!,.. Eso ya lo sé que ella es nuestra bebe—le dice cuando se le acerca coquetamente le pone una mano en su pecho - ¿Qué Ya no te acuerdas lo que hacíamos para vernos?—le pregunta cuando ella le da un ligero beso en sus labios._

_Aang se sonroja, pasa tímidamente—Bueno, Cariño—le dice con una sonrisa coqueta—que no hacíamos para vernos—le dice – Pero ella es mi Bebe—_

_Katara suspira—Eres el Padre,…. Más Celoso del Todo el Mundo—le dice cuando ella se recuesta y le da su espalda._

_Aang suspira que se deja caer en la cama-¡Pero es mi bebe!—le dice cuando Katara le avienta una almohada_

_Pasaron unos días los Aang como Sokka regresaron al concejo, Haru en su trabajo de Comandante del Concejo, Toph quejándose que su bebe se mueve mucho y Katara algo triste._

_-¿Qué te pasa princesita?_

_Katara suspira, mientras está haciendo agua de arroz para darle a Bumi como a Kya su leche, y aprovechando que Tenzin está dormido_

_-¿Sabes que hoy es nuestro aniversario?—le dice Katara_

_Toph abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,.. Tú y Piernas Locas cumplen años de casados_

_Katara suspira—Y de novios—le dice cuando_

_-¿no me digas que él no se acordó?_

_Katara le paga a la lumbre y espera que se enfrié – En realidad desde que regreso al concejo se va muy temprano y llega muy noche—le dice cuando tocan a su puerta, ella va a abrir _

_-¿Qué pasa Yammy?_

_Yammy le sonríe- ¡Katara!,.. Trajeron este paquete—se lo entrega cuando- ¿No te preocupes por los niños?,.. Lily y Yo te los cuidamos—le dice cuando ella se va, Katara se sorprende como Toph_

_-¿Qué es?—le pregunta Toph_

_Katara sonríe que lo abre y le recorren sus lagrimas—Es un,.. ¡Vestido!,.. Y viene con una nota—le dice_

_-¿vamos que te dice tu Marido Calvo?—le pregunta_

_Katara voltea a verla que le hace mueca cuando empieza a leer:_

¡Amorcito!,…. ¿Creías que se me olvido?,.. ¿Verdad?,… ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!,… Te mando este vestido, te espero en el muelle de nuestra Isla a las 8.00 de la noche, como siempre pontee más bella de lo que eres,… Por Nuestros Bebes no te preocupes, Yammy como Lily estarán de Niñeras,.. Tú déjales preparado Todo, la leche de Kya y los biberones de Bumi y Tenzin,.. Te prometo que será una noche ¡inolvidable!,…

Tu Niño Tontorrón,….

TE AMOR, Aang.

_Toph se carcajea al escuchar, que Katara le hace mueca, ella se prepara para su noche, cuando llegan Yammy como Lily_

_-Mi Pedacito le haces caso a Yammy y a Lily,.. Y te portas bien—le dice a Kya_

_-¡Muchachas!,..¡Gracias!,.. Ya están ellos cenados, los biberones Preparados como la leche de Kya_

_-Si,.. Katara no te preocupes anda ve que ya van a ser las 8:00—le dice Yammy, _

_Katara se despide de sus bebes con un beso, que sale cuando llega al muelle._

_-¡AANG!—le grita porque la carga en marcha nupcial y hace girar, ambos sonríen cuando él la pone con sus pies al suelo, se besan y al separarse _

_-¡Feliz Aniversario!—le dice, Aang, con una sonrisa de oreja, Katara le sonríe que le regresa el beso cuando Appa bufa-¿espero que no hayas cenado?—le pregunta, cuando nuevamente la carga en marcha nupcial y brinca a la cabeza de Appa, cuando llegan a un restaurante los están esperando _

_-¡Aang!,.. Esto es,..-le dice al ver a restaurante algo privado romántico, se sientan cuando les van sirviendo la cena, se escucha música-_

_Aang se levanta—Mi bella esposa,… ¿Me concedería esta pieza?—le pregunta._

_Katara le sonríe- ¡Claro!,.. Mi Guapo esposo—le dice ella cuando empiezan a bailar._

_La música romántica, ideal para bailar pegadito, de cachetito. Cuando la música acaba regresan a la cena cuando ve en su mesa un ramo de Azucenas Pandas, Katara sonríe mas que abraza a Aang y le da un beso apasionado, el responde, cuando se separan ven que los están mirando, ambos se sonrojan que se sientan, cuando les traen el postre._

_-¡Aang!,.. En verdad todo esto ha sido maravilloso_

_Aang sonríe le la toma de su mano y le da un beso... –Amor, Esto no es nada_

_Katara abre sus ojos- ¿Qué hay algo más?—le pregunta_

_Aang se sonroja cuando se le acerca a su oído- ¿deja que lleguemos a nuestra?,..¿Cama?—le pregunta, Katara abre sus ojos y sonrojadamente se le acerca_

_-Espero que no,… ¿Grites?—le dice, cuando Aang abre sus ojos_

_-¡LA CUENTA!—grita Aang, Katara se sorprende y voltea a verlo—Cariño No hay que esperar—le dice, cuando Katara sonríe tomas sus Azucenas Pandas, llegan a su casa, entran Aang la tiene cargada en marcha nupcial cuando,.._

_-¡Ha!,.. ¿Ya llegaron?—les preguntan_

_Aang y Katara se sorprende que no se acordaran que Yammy y Lily están, Aang baja a Katara cuando ella busca un florero en poner las Azucenas cuando,.._

_-¡Muchas Gracias Chicas!—les dice Aang y Katara, ellas se despiden cuando,.._

_Aang y Katara se besan, un beso, apasionado, con una pasión que solamente ellos saben darse, que poco a poco con sus manos se van quitando sus ropas, dejándolas tiradas por el pasillo que lleva a su habitación, cuando quedan solamente en ropa interior, el la carga en marcha nupcial, nunca separarse de sus bocas cuando entran,…_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Mami!—_

_Ellos se separa y al ver en su cama.-¡KYA!,….¿Bumi?—se dice, Aang se esconde atrás de Katara cuando,..¡PAPI!,..¡PANAL!—grita Kya,.. Katara se ríe_

_-¡KATARA!—le grita Aang, Katara se controla_

_-mi amor no le digas a si a tu Papi—le dice cuando Aang todavía está detrás de Katara, poco a poco se dirigen hacia su baño, el entra y Katara se va por los niños y sonríe y suspira al verlos en su cama-¿Qué les parece si vamos a su camita?—les pregunta, Bumi medio despierto, _

_-¡Papi!,..¿Domi?—le grita Kya cuando el sale en su pijama, sonríe_

_-Si mi bebe, pero en tu camita como te dijo mami—le dice cuando carga a los dos y se los lleva, deja a Bumi que en realidad esta mas dormido que despierto cuando_

_-¡Papi!,..—le habla Kya, Aang voltea a verla que ella le pide un abrazo, el sonríe que se lo de, y un beso en su frente, se queda hasta que ella está dormida, sale cierra la puerta, cuando entra, ve a Katara en la cama y tapada, esperándolo, el sonríe, que se quita su pijama, su ropa interior y entra con ella en la cama que se ríen pero no hace ruido para no despertar a Tenzin, el se pone arriba de ella, que Katara lo abraza_

_-¡que susto!—le dice Aang_

_Katara sonríe—Si,.. Papi,.. Panal—le dice_

_-¡Katara!—_

_Katara se ríe,..—Que quieres que te diga si así te puso tu hija,… -le dice cuando se acerca—Pero sabes que me gustas…. ¡Papi Panal!,… -_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso—Si,.. Mami—le dice cuando Katara le sonríe y le responde el beso, poco a poco despacio, suavecito, saboreándose sus labios, con sus manos empieza a acariciarse mutuamente, recorriendo, sus cuerpos, poco a poco, recordándose que cada uno se pertenecen_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_-¡Katara!,…_

_Aang entra en ella, -¡Te amo!—le dice al abrazarla más hacia su oído...—te amo,_

_Katara sonríe que lo abraza más hacia ella, mas pegado hacia ella—te amo—le dice cuando, empieza a empujar mas en ella, entrando mas,.._

_Besándose, abrazándose, acariciándose, mas, profundo, porque en realidad son uno, Que ambos empieza a correar sus nombre, tratando de no hacer ruido para despertar a su bebe, cuando Aang se deja caer en ella, totalmente, Katara lo abraza mas_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_-¡Mmmm!,..¿Si Katara?_

_-Aang es nuestro aniversario debemos de aprovechar que Tenzin sigue,..¿Dormido?—le pregunta, Aang abre sus ojos, que voltea a verla_

_-¿conque otra ronda?—le pregunta, Katara le sonríe que le da un beso en su nariz, Aang sonríe se levanta y así de rodillas con sus manos le agarra a Katara sus manos para seguir,.. Unidos._

_Aang la abraza, Katara pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, que ambos se sonríen que se besan hincados en su cama cuando, el se hace hacia atrás se sienta, sienta a Katara en sus piernas, ella pasa sus piernas atrás de su cintura para seguir unidos,…_

_-Muévete conmigo,..Mi amor—le dice Katara, Aang sonríe que el con sus manos, las pone en su trasero y empieza a empujar hacia él, que ella hace su columna hacia atrás-_

_Aang le besa su cuello, sus hombros, cuando la suelta de su trasero, ella todavía sigue sus manos en sus cuello, él, le agarra sus pecho que los empieza a acariciar, a besar, cuando llegan hasta su cintura y la empieza a mover mas, mas, que se tienen que morder sus labios para no gritar cuando se dejan caer en la cama, abrazados, pone Katara su frente en el pecho de Aang, ambos poco a poco, recuperando su aliento, su respiración, cuando se miran, sonríen que se dan un ligero beso, Aang la abraza mas, que Katara para no romper la unión levanta una de sus piernas, y la pasa hacia atrás de Aang, el, le acaricia su cabello, su rostro, que le da besos en su frente, sus ojos, mejillas, hasta llegar a su boca, que sonríen ambos, se abrazan y dan bienvenida al sueño,…_

_Días después,…_

_Toph está en la casa de Katara, ambas están tomando un té, y viendo ambas a Kya y Bumi en el piso sentados en la alfombra jugando, y aprovechando que Tenzin está dormido,…_

_-¿en qué piensas?—le pregunta Katara_

_Toph suspira- ¿sabes Katara?,.. Lo que me duele de no poder ver por mis ojos, de cómo será mi bebe_

_Katara le sonríe -¡Toph!,.. Tu bebe será hermoso_

_-Si eso ya lo sé—suspira ella—Pero me gustaría saber cómo es su tono de piel, el color de sus ojos, como el de su cabello—le dice quitándose sus lagrimas, Katara la abraza cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa Toph?—al verla que se agarra de su vientre_

_-Creo que necesitare de,..¿Pañal?—le pregunta_

_Katara se sorprende-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-porque me orine—le dice Toph cuando- ¡KATARA!—le grita_

_-¡Toph!,.. Respira,.. Respira—le dice ella_

_-Mi pedacito ve a la casa de Lily dile que venga su Mama—el dice cuando Kya sale corriendo_

_-¡Toph!,..¿Te puedes parar?—le pregunta_

_Toph asienta que poco a poco se para._

—_bien,.. Despacio, tranquila, vamos a tu habitación –le dice cuando llega Shamma con Lily, Lily se queda con los niños, Shamma ayuda a Katara para llegar a la habitación de Toph cuando,…_

_-¡POR TODOS!,… ¡LOS!,… ¡ESPIRITUS!—le grita Toph!- _

_-¡Tranquila Toph!,.. Respira,… Tranquila—le dice Katara_

_-¡KATARA!,… TE JURO QUE NO LO VUELVO HACER—le grita ella, cuando Shamma y Katara se miran se sonroja cuando,.._

_-Pero se ve que a ti se ti gusto,… ¿VERDAD?—le grita_

_-¡TOPH!—le grita Katara toda sonrojada, Shamma solamente se lleva su mano a su boca, para no reírse._

_-¡Toph!,.. Cuando diga que pujas,… ¡Pujas!—le dice Katara_

_Toph asiste cuando,.._

_-¡PUJA!,.. Vas muy bien—le grita Katara_

_-Esto Haru me los Pagara—le grita Toph_

_-¡Querida!,.. Eso decimos Todas, pero cuando acuerdes Ya estas embarazada nuevamente—le dice Shamma_

_-¿Qué?—grita Toph, cuando se abre la puerta_

_-¡TOPH!,..¡CARIÑO!,..¿ESTAS BIEN?—le dice Haru al llegar, ella le agarra de su mano cuando,…-¡TOPH!,.. ME ESTAS,… ¡LASTIMANDO!—le grita al como lo tiene_

_-¿Qué?,.. Lo que tú me Hiciste,..¡QUE!—le grita—Te juro,.. Haru cuando salga de esto me las pagaras,…-le dice ella gritando, Haru pasa saliva_

_-No le hagas caso, es normal—le dice Shamma_

_-¡Toph!,… ¡Puja!—le grita Katara cuando,…._

_-¡ES UNA!,..¡NIÑA!—grita Katara, se la pasa a Shamma para que la limpie, mientras ella, la termina a ella de atender_

_-¿Cómo es?—le pregunta Toph sudada y cansada_

_Shamma le pasa a Haru a su bebe- ¡HERMOSA!,.. Tan hermosa como tu—le dice él, Toph se quita sus lagrimas que le pide que ambas salen para dejarlos solos cuando,.._

_-¿Qué es?—Les pregunta Aang y Sokka que también esta_

_-¡es una!,..¡Niña!—Katara les dice_

_-¿Qué?-gritan-¡Niña!—Aang y Sokka se miran que hacen gesto cuando_

_-¿espero que no salga como su madre?—Sokka les pregunta_

_-¡SOKKA!—le grita Katara_

_Sale Haru que todos lo felicitan_

_-¿Cómo se va a llamar la bebe?—Aang le pregunta_

_Haru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡Lin!,.. Así se va a llamar_

_Todos sonríen al saber cuando entran_

_-Mira mi amor te presento a tus Tíos,… El Concejal Bumerán, Pies ligeros o le puedes decir Tío Calvo y tu tía la Princesita o la reina del azúcar—les dice ella_

_-¡Muchachos!,… ¡ella es Lin!—les dice ella _

_-¡Bienvenida al mundo!,..¡Lin!...—Les dice los demás, Toph la abraza y sonríe_

_-Si,..¡Lin!,.. Este es tu Mundo,…._

_***Gracias,…**_


	35. Chapter 36

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR. **_

_****Y mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero que sea de su agrado y nuevamente MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS.**_

_***Jezreel, Me parece Perfecto la idea, Pero déjame terminar para poder armar bien la otra,.. Qué te parece.**_

_***Sara**_

_***MGID**_

_***Jess**_

_***Jadena**_

_***Princesa.**_

_***Sisabrisa.**_

_***Katara**_

_**Días después,….**_

_Katara está con Toph en su habitación ayudándola con Lin, también esta Haru al pendiente de su niña, cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¿Nina?—le pregunta Kya al verla porque si madre le esta diciéndoles como cambiar un pañal._

_Toph sonríe—si bebe azúcar, mi Lin es una niña como tú,..—le dice cuando Kya sale corriendo_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Papi!—le grita Aang, el al verla sonríe que la abraza_

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?_

_-¿Qué para tu tío guapo no lo abrazas?—le pregunta Sokka, Kya sonríe que lo abraza_

_-¡Papi!... ¿bebe Toph nina?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe que la sienta en sus piernas—si mi bebe ella es una niña como tu—le dice cuando le da un beso en su mejilla—Pero Tu eres más Hermosa que ella._

_Sokka le sonríe que también asiente cuando abre sus ojos-_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas pequeña Kya?—Sokka le pregunta _

_-¡Sokka!,… Ella sabe que es un niño y una niña—le dice Aang_

_Kya le sonríe-¡Papi!,. Nino, Tu,.. Nino,… ¿verdad?—le pregunta cuando Sokka abre sus ojos que vienta el té_

_-¿Qué?,..—le pregunta gritando Sokka a Aang_

_Aang pasa saliva, está rojo cuando Kanna como y Suki se carcajea cuando, llega Katara con Tenzin._

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta Katara al ver a Sokka molesto y Aang sonrojado_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Por qué le enseñaste como se sabe lo que es, un niño y una niña?—le reclama Sokka._

_-¡Sokka!—le grita Kanna_

_-¡Gran!,.. No vez que la están pervirtiendo—le dice Sokka_

_-¡Sokka!—le grita Katara_

_Sokka voltea a ver a Aang que le pone un dedo en su flecha—Espero que mi sobrina no salga a ti de,.. ¡Pervertido!—le reclama___

_-¿Qué?,..¿Como que pervertido Yo?—le reclama Aang_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Papi,.. ¡Mío!—le reclama ella por como Sokka lo está tratando_

_Los de mas se carcajea, Sokka arque su ceja y le hace gestos, Aang abraza mas a Kya que sonríe de orgullo_

_-¡Sokka!... Aang tiene quien lo defienda—le dice Katara, Aang le indica que si que abraza mas a Kya y ella a su vez también lo abraza cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!,.. Aquí está el Doctor Lon que quiere ver a la Niña como a su Toph—les dice Yemmy_

_Katara se para—por favor dile que pase –ella le dice, le pasa a Tenzin a Aang mientras ella va con el doctor cuando Aang le pasa a Kanna a Tenzin, Suki se da cuenta._

_-¿mandaron por el doctor?—le pregunta Kanna_

_-¡Gran!,.. Solamente viene a checar a la bebe de Toph como a ella—le dice Aang cuando se para-Mi bebe que te parece si vas a jugar con la bebe de Appa—le dice, Kya se le ilumina sus ojitos que sale corriendo cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta Suki_

_-¡Suki!,.. Deja que estemos en la casa y te cuento—le dice Sokka ella asiente Aang sale y espera al Doctor cuando el sale_

_-¡Doctor Lon!_

_El Doctor Sonríe.-¡Si,..¿Avatar?—le pregunta_

_-Necesito hablar con Usted pero que no se entere mi esposa—le dice Aang, el doctor se sorprende que asiente_

_-lo espero cuando quiera en mi oficina—le dice cuando_

_-¡Doctor Lon!_

_-es mi esposa por favor que ella no se entere—le dice Aang cuando ella llega—Que bueno que la Niña está Bien—le dice y sale y trata que Katara no se dé cuenta_

_Katara se sorprende cuando,….-¿que pasa maestra Katara?—le pregunta el doctor_

_-A,.. Si,.. Me gustaría preguntarle una cosa,…-le dice Katara_

_-¿Qué le parece si mañana va a mi consultorio y me platica y así aprovecho en darle un chequeo?—le pregunta el, Katara asiente y acepta_

_El Doctor Lon checo a Lin como a Toph y felicito a Katara como a Shamma porque hicieron un excelente trabajo, el sale que Katara le dice que ira mañana a verlo, se van Sokka y Suki con sus niños a su casa, Kanna se queda en la Isla, Toph y Haru van estar un par de meses, hasta que pasa la dieta de Toph para irse para su casa._

_Ya es de noche todos se están preparando para dormir, Kanna en su habitación Bumi, dormidito en su cunita, Aang y Katara están en la suya, cuando entra Kya y trae en sus manos el peluche de la sonaja, Aang y Katara sonríe al verla, mientras Katara le pasa a Tenzin para que repita, llega Kya directamente a la cunita de su hermano cuando se da cuenta que el no está cuando ella pregunta…._

_-¡Mami!,..¿Bebe Toph?_

_Aang y Katara se sorprenden_

_-mi amor ella está con sus padre—le dice Katara_

_Kya se entristece_

_-mi bebe, ¿pensabas que ella está aquí?—le pregunta Aang, que se levanta y pone a Tenzin en su cunita porque ya está dormido_

_Katara sonríe que la abraza-¿no me digas que le traes tu peluche para que no llore?_

_Kya mueve su cabecita indicando que si, Aang sonríe que la sienta en sus piernas y ambos la abrazan_

_-mi amor ella no es tu hermanita—le dice Aang_

_Kya le hace puchero que ve a su madre-¡No—le dice ella, Katara sonríe_

_-mi amor,..¿Deseas un hermanita?—le pregunta_

_Kya sonríe y le indica que si, Aang abre sus ojos que pasa saliva cuando voltea a ver a Katara_

_-¡Aang!,.. Nuestra niña quiere una,… ¿Hermanita?—le pregunta_

_Aang suspira—mi amor tienes dos hermanitos y tres primitos—le dice el_

_Ella voltea a verlos—bebe Toph ¿no manito?—nuevamente les pregunta_

_Aang se carcajea—Gracias a los espíritus que no_

_-¡Aang!—le grita Katara_

_-¡Katara!,.. Por todos los espíritus ¿imagínate que si sale idéntica a ella?_

_Katara suspira—tienes razón con solamente con una Toph tenemos para que queremos dos—_

_-¿Papi?—le pregunta Kya_

_Katara se la quita que la siente ella en sus piernas—Mi amor ella es tu primita no tu ¡hermanita!—le dice cuando ella se levanta y carga a Kya y la acuna en sus brazos-¿Qué te parece ir a dormir?—le pregunta, Kya sonríe cuando Aang se levanta y le da un beso en su frente y ve que sale Katara con Kya cuando suspira él y se dirige a la cuna de Tenzin_

_-Espero que mami nuca se entere que tu eres nuestro último bebe,… Mi muchachito—le dice cuando llega Katara -¿ya se durmió?—le pregunta, Katara sonríe que lo abraza_

_-Si,… ¿Aang?—le dice cuando le da un beso en sus labios-¿Qué te parece si le damos una hermanita a Kya?—el pregunta, cuando nuevamente le da otro beso a Aang pero ahora en su cuello, otro en su hombro_

_-¡Katara!,..¿Que te parece si nos esperamos?—le pregunta al sentir los beso en su piel_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Dime que Si?—le pregunta ella_

_Aang suspira que la se separa de ella para verla_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?—le pregunta seria_

_Aang suspira que le da un beso en sus labios—Amor claro que vamos a tener a la pequeña Katara pero acuérdate cuando sea su tiempo,.. Llegara—le dice él, Katara le da la razón _

_-¿pero qué te parece ya que los niños y Tenzin están dormidos?—le pregunta Katara Aang sonríe cuando la carga en marcha nupcial y la deja en la cama, se quita su pijama se pone en la cama a un lado de ella que la abraza y la besa._

_Aang abraza a Katara, ella pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, están de lado, abrazándose, besándose, acariciándose, el con una de sus manos poco a poco empieza acariciarle su pierna, Katara sonríe en su boca_

_-¿no le digas que te hago cosquillas?—le pregunta Aang_

_Katara sonríe que no se separa de sus labios-¡No!,.._

_Aang sonríe que la sigue besando, cuando la abraza mas, para que ella este su espalda en la cama, Katara con una de sus piernas, empieza a rosar una de las pierna a Aang que el también se ríe_

_-¿tienes cosquillas?—le pregunta ella_

_Aang sonríe-¡No!,.. Sabes que me encanta cuando siento tus piernas en mis piernas— le dice él, cuando las manos de Aang poco a poco se van subiendo su comisión. Katara lo abraza más hacia él, cuando rompen en beso._

_Poco a poco Aang le va plantando besos por su mejilla, por su hombro cuando sus manos le levantan y quitan el comisión, para mostrar sus pechos, sonríe el que empieza a besar por su clavícula, poco a poco, descendiendo, cuando ambas manos están en sus pechos acariciando._

_Katara se muerde su labio al sentir la pasión de la lujuria que Aang le está dando, ella con sus manos empieza a acariciarle su espalda, subiendo desde su trasero, hasta su cabeza calva, cuando, Aang poco a poco descendiendo mas, se separa un poco de ella, para quitarle su ropa interior, con sus manos agarra una de sus piernas y le va plantando besos, poco a poco hasta llegar a su intimidad._

_Katara sonríe y a la vez se muerde su labio, pone sus pies en el pecho de Aang cuando, poco a poco ella va bajando, hasta llegar, y con sus manos bajarle su ropa interior, Aang sonríe que el termina de quitárselo, se inca en la cama, cuando con sus manos agarra a Katara para entrar en ella._

_Katara pone sus manos en los hombros de Aang y arque su columna hacia atrás cuando él está dentro de ella._

_Aang entra en ella, abraza a Katara pone sus manos atrás de su cintura para abrazarla para empujar, y estar más cerca de ella, y poderla besar, que le da un beso en su cuello, otro en su hombro, cuando ambos se miran al estar totalmente unidos, sonríen que se besan._

_Katara pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello cuando una lo pone en su cabeza calva, Aang poco a poco baja hacia la cama, para estar arriba de ella cuando se empieza a mover, poco a poco, entrando, cuando se separan, ella arquea su columna hacia atrás, Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su clavícula._

_-¡Sí!,..¡Katara!,…-le dice dándole un beso cerca de su oído_

_Katara sonríe que lo abraza mas, hacia ella y también cerca de su oído_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Así!—le dice_

_Aang sonríe cuando empuja mas, entrando mas en ella, cuando Katara pone sus manos en su cabeza ambos se miran que están llegando al clímax de su pasión,..,…_

_Terminan abrazándose._

_Poco a poco van recuperando su respiración, se abrazan más y dan bienvenida al sueño,…_

_**Ciudad Republica Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Sokka está con Suki en su habitación, el está en la cama, mientras ella esta amamantando al pequeño Oyagi cuando,.._

_-¡Sokk!,..¿Que esta pasando?_

_Sokka se sorprende-¿de qué Suki?_

_Suki suspira—porque Aang reacciono asustado cuando llego él,.. ¿Doctor Lon?—le pregunta_

_Sokka suspira—Suki hay algo que debes de saber,.. Pero por favor júrame lo que te tengo que decir mi hermana nunca lo debe de saber_

_Suki se sorprende-¿Qué es Sokka?,..¿Que pasa?_

_Sokka suspira—Mi Hermana Ya no podrá tener más bebe_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Por qué?—le pregunta asustada cuando le pasa al pequeño Oyagi a Sokka para que el repita_

_-Suki,.. Lo que pasa que mi hermana tuvo una hemorragia después que nació Tenzin y para poder controlársela, quedo imposibilitada en ya no tener más bebe_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Pero ella debe de saber eso,… No se lo pueden ocultar_

_-Lo sé Suki,.. Pero Aang me pidió el favor, de por si esta que ella no desee que nadie toque a Tenzin solamente nosotros porque tiene miedo que algo le pase,.. No vez que es el futuro Calvito _

_-¡Pero Sokka!_

_-¡Lo sé!,.. Lo sé,…. Amor, pero por favor,… hay que entender a Aang_

_Suki suspira—bien, bien está bien confía en mi_

_Sokka sonríe que le da un beso cuando—Suki mi bebe ocupa cambio de pañal—le dice_

_Suki suspira que le cambia al pañal a bebe y lo deja en su cunita para dormir ambos se abrazan cuando,.._

_-¡Sokka!,.. En verdad no te molesta que nunca tengamos una niña_

_Sokka la abraza mas, que voltea a verla y le da un beso en sus labios—No,.. Tú eres mi niña,.. Suki y soy inmensamente feliz con mis niños—le dice, Suki sonríe que lo abraza_

_-Gracias—le dice y ambos caen al sueño._

_En la mañana siguiente,…._

_**Ciudad Republica Hospital General, Consultorio del Doctor Lon.**_

_Aang había llegado temprano, está esperando al Doctor cuando llega, se abrazan cuando,…_

_-¡Señorita!,.. Si viene la esposa del Avatar que me espere, pero no le diga que el esta—le dice, la señorita asienta cuando entran se sientan,..-¿Qué está pasando?—le pregunta el_

_Aang suspira- ¡Lon!,.. Yo sé mi esposa vendrá a que la cheques pero quiero pedirte, por favor que no le digas que ya no podrá tener más bebe—le dice, cuando,.._

_-¿Qué dices?,… ¿Qué paso?—le pregunta el Doctor, Aang le platico como pasaron las cosas y lo que tuvo que hacer, Kanna para pararle la hemorragia y en consecuencia quedo estéril, Lon al saber suspira_

_-Tu esposa no le gusta hacer caso—le dice-¡Aang!,.. Es algo que ella debe de saber_

_-¡Lon!,.. Te lo pido,.. Por favor no se lo digas, esta aferrada que tengamos otro bebe, al descubrir que Tenzin es un,.. ¡Maestro-Aire!_

_-¿Qué un maestro-aire?—le pregunta Sorprendido el_

_Aang suspira—Si,.. De por si esta que nadie toque a Tenzin, y en consecuencia,.. No le hace caso a Kya que creo que mi bebe sufra al sentir que su madre no la quiera—_

_-¿y con Bumi?—le pregunta Lon_

_Aang suspira—Si te digo que con él es distinto, está al pendiente, de él, que le dice a Kya porque no es tranquila como Bumi—le dice él cuando tocan a su puerta entra la señorita y le dice que Katara está afuera, Lon esconde a Aang detrás de un biombo que lo oculta bien cuando,.._

_-¡Maestra Katara!,.. Y la pequeña—las saluda -¿me puede decir a que se debe su visita?,… ¿no me diga que la pequeña está enferma?_

_Katara le sonríe, sienta a en una silla a Kya- ¡Ho!,.. No claro que no,.. Lo que pasa—suspira ella—desde que nació Tenzin he tenido mis ciclos pocos abundantes y me duran menos—le dice cuando,.._

_-¿Papi?—pregunta Kya_

_El Doctor Lon le sonríe_

_-Mi amor te dije que tu papi está trabajando—le dice Katara cuando ve que Kya esta volteando hacia viendo el biombo_

_El doctor se para que manda llamar un par de enfermeras una para que este con ellos, la otra para que cuide de Kya, cuando llegan checan a Katara cuando sale _

_-¿y bien?—le pregunta Katara_

_El doctor suspira que recuerda las palabras de Aang cuando,.._

_-¿dígame no está batallando con sus?,..¿Bebes?—le pregunta_

_Katara se sorprende que suspira y sonríe—Bueno mi bebe,.. ¡Tenzin!,.. Es un excelente, bebe,.. El solamente llora cuando tiene hambre, y mi Bumi también es un buen niño, el es feliz jugando con sus juguetes,..—le dice cuando_

_-¿la pequeña?—le pregunta el doctor_

_Katara suspira- ¿Kya?... Bueno, ella,… Es inquita, domas quiere estar pegada conmigo, no me deja hacer casi nada, le tengo que pedir a una de las acolitas que me la cuiden—_

_-¿me está diciendo que le estorba?—le pregunta el Doctor cruzando sus brazos y arqueando su ceja_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¡No!,..—suspira—Bueno a veces un poco,.. En realidad no le tengo paciencia pero creo que la culpa la tiene Aang por consentirla y chiflarla demasiado—le dice ella y sin querer Aang está escuchando todo lo que dice_

_-¡Maestra Katara!,.. Es normal a esa edad, su niña esta que todo,..Todo le llama la atención y pregunta por todo,.. Y debe de estar feliz que ella nació viva, porque usted sabe bien que corría mas riego ella que usted—le dice el doctor serio, Katara suspira que voltea a ver a Kya y ella le sonríe_

_-¡Lo sé!,..¿Pero?,…-la interrumpe el doctor_

_-¡Maestra!,.. Usted no se ha preguntado porque ella se mira todavía,… ¿chiquita?—le pregunta el, cuando Katara abre sus ojos y se sorprende y le indica que no_

_-¡Maestra Katara!,.. Ella nació antes de tiempo, usted sabe bien que un bebe que nace con mucha anticipación corre el riesgo de ser un niño,..¡Anormal!,.. –Le dice y Katara como Aang abres sus ojos- Pero afortunadamente la niña es muy inteligente, Yo diría demasiado para nacer prematura y creo que la única consecuencia que traerá será su estatura_

_-¿Qué?,.. Dice—le pregunta Katara asustada._

_-Mírela bien no parece una niña de tres años y medio, parece una de dos,… pero como le digo es demasiado lista y muy viva que está en todo, y para su edad habla muy bien_

_-¡Doctor!,.. Todavía dice cosas que no le entiendo_

_El doctor suspira—Es normal,… pero se sabe expresar más que cualquier niño de su edad- le dice, cuando Katara carga a Kya y la sienta en sus piernas ella le sonríe_

_-¡Mami!,..¿Papi?—le dice nuevamente indicando su dedo nuevamente al biombo, Katara se sorprende que le sonría_

_-mi amor ya te dije que tu papi está trabajando—le dice con una sonrisa_

_-¡Lo ve!—le dice el Doctor-Maestra Katara Usted está bien de salud, es normal con tres bebes pequeños usted se siente a veces que desea correr, pero debe de tenerles paciencia, deje que sus niños estén más grandecito y me dirán que serán tan inquietos que la pequeña, se lo digo Yo que tengo 5-Niños y puros Niños—le dice con una sonrisa_

_Katara le sonríe—bueno solamente era eso –le dice ella._

_-bien la espero dentro de un mes pero con los tres para su chequeo—le dice el Doctor, cuando Katara se levanta carga a Kya y ya para salir_

_-¡Adiós Papi!—ella dice, Katara se sorprende y el Doctor no le hace caso que la apresura que salga que inmediatamente cierra la puerta, cuando Aang sale detrás del biombo_

_-¿Cómo supo todo este tiempo que tu niña estabas ahí escondido?—le pregunta el doctor, Aang se sorprende que no sabe que decir_

_-¿es verdad lo que le dijo que mi bebe?—le pregunta Aang_

_El doctor suspira—Si,..¡Aang!,.. Es verdad, y tienes razón pero Yo no soy partidario de ocultarles las cosas_

_-¡Lon!,.. Por favor,.. Ya supiste como se está quejando de mi bebe,.. Deseas que la haga a un lado al saber que Tenzin es el ultimo bebe que tendremos,… Lo que tú no sabes que mi bebe es una Maestra-Agua_

_-¿Qué una maestra agua?—le pregunta el doctor, Aang le sonríe de oreja a oreja-¡Guau!,.. En verdad entonces tu niña es una bebe prodigio,.. Mi esposa y Yo también somos maestros aguas pero hasta ahorita ninguno de mis hijos ha dado muestras de ser un maestro—le dice cuando,..-¿y Bumi?_

_Aang suspira pero le sonríe- Bueno mi muchachito no ha dado señal de si será un maestro o no,… Pero a mí no me importa_

_Lon le sonríe—bien está bien,.. Espero que tu esposa no me vuelva a preguntar,.. El porqué no ha podido concebir,.. Porque no sé si podre ocultárselo—le dice cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Tú me firmarías un papel que no me comprometiera a decirle la verdad?_

_-Si,.. Yo te lo firmaría por si alguien día Katara se enterara que no habrá más bebe entre nosotros y no te reclamaría al decírselo_

_-bien,.. Disculpa que te lo pida, pero Tu sabes bien que mi carrera como medica está en juego—le dice, Aang sonríe que le agradece, sale de ahí y se dirige al concejo._

_**Concejo.-**_

_Sokka está en su oficina desesperado porque él no ha llegado cuando,.._

_-¿Qué paso Sokka?_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Dime como te fue con Lon?_

_Aang suspira que se sienta y le platica todo y lo que él le dijo hasta la carta_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Si lo deseas también lo puedo firma Yo?_

_Aang se sorprende—Pero,..¡Sokka!,.. No deseo que alguien día si tú hermana se llegara a enterar,…-lo interrumpe el-_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Hermano!—le dice y le pone una mano en su hombro—estamos en las buenas y en las malas acuérdate que somos una familia_

_Aang sonríe que se abrazan—Gracias Sokka, por contar contigo. —le dice cuando_

_-¿oye como supo mi sobina que tú estabas ahí?_

_Aang sonríe –no lo sé,.. En verdad cuando Kya dijo,..¡Papi!,.. Me sorprendí, pero ya tu hermana le dijo que estaba trabajando como se quedo más tranquila, pero al último me dijo adiós, Papi, me sorprendí más—le dice cuando Sokka carcajea, Aang arque su ceja_

_-en verdad mi sobrina no se puede despegar de ti_

_Aang sonríe—Si,.. Ella no puede vivir sin su Papi_

_-¡Presumido!—le dice Sokka, Aang se carcajea cuando,..—Vamos a comer, porque tengo un hambre—le dice él, Aang sonríe que salen a comer._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Habían llegado los padres de Toph cuando,.._

_-¡Madre!,.. No te vas a llevar a mi bebe—le grita Toph_

_-¡Señora Bei Fong!,.. Usted no se puede llevar a la niña—le grita Katara_

_-Por favor entiéndanme,..¡Hija!,.. ¿Dime como vas a cuidar a mi nieta si tu no vez?-le pregunta cuando Toph agacha su cabeza Katara la abraza_

_-ella no está sola me tiene a mí que la estoy ayudando en todo_

_-¡No bebe Toph mi!—le grita Kya al ver la escena._

_Toph sonríe y le recorren sus lagrimas- ¡Madre!,.. Que no vez que tengo familia aquí que me ayudan en todo,.. Hasta la bebe azúcar me ha dicho y mi Lin es su hermanita_

_La madre de Toph suspira—Hija,.. Yo deseo ayudarte_

_-¿Qué está pasando?—les pregunta Aang, el a ver a la madre de Toph_

_-Señora Bei Fong Toph es como una hermana para nosotras y estamos para ayudarla y apoyarla—le dice el_

_La madre de Toph suspira—Bien,.. Está bien no me llevara a mi nieta,.. Pero Toph méjame ayudarte—le dice, Aang y Katara la invitan a tomarse un té y poder convencer a la madre de Toph que no se debe de llevar a la niña cuando llega Haru y se molesta que él jamás permitirá que lo separen de su hija._

_Pasa la tarde, llega la noche todo ya en tranquila paz Aang y Katara están en sus habitaciones los niños, como Kanna dormida, cuando,.._

_-Sabes que fui a ver al doctor Lon—le dice Katara, Aang se hace el sorprende_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿No me digas que mis bebes están enfermos?—le pregunta preocupado_

_Katara sonríe—No, ellos están bien aunque—_

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?,..—le pregunta Aang como si él no sabe nada_

_-Nada,.. Solamente fui a que me checara, pero me dijo que estoy bien_

_Aang le sonríe cuando,..-¿te fuiste sola?_

_Katara voltea a verlo—No me lleve a Kya, pero que curioso ella preguntaba por ti como si estuvieras y al último dijo ¡Adiós Papi!, dijo como si estabas tú ahí_

_Aang sonríe, pasa saliva- ¡Ha!,.. Eso dijo mi bebe_

_Katara sonríe, Aang la abraza, que ella pone una mano en su pecho._

_-¿Qué te dijo que Kya?—le pregunta Aang_

_Katara se sorprende- ¡Nada!,.. Que ella está bien_

_Aang se sorprende que se controla-¿sabes?, hay que dormir, mañana Sokka y Yo tenemos una junta y deseo descansa—le dice cuando se acuesta el, Katara sonríe que lo abraza por detrás se acerca su oído-_

_-¿deseas que te de un masaje?_

_-¡No!,.. Perdóname Katara pero quiero dormir—le dice serio, Katara suspira que se dispone a dormir cuando Aang se quita sus lagrimas y pensativamente-¿Por qué me mentiste sobre mi bebe?,..¿Porque?,… Ahora tengo que cuidarla más,… -se dice él y se dispone a dormir._

_***Muchas Gracias,…**_


	36. Chapter 37

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por comentar**_

_****Perdonen mis Ángeles por tardarme**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Sara**_

_***Jess**_

_***Jezreel**_

_**(Disculpa son dos,… ¿Jezreel?, o solamente una persona), Lo que pasa que tengo curiosidad.**_

_***Katara**_

_***MGID**_

_Había pasado el tiempo, el Doctor Lon en una parte se equivoco diciéndole que sus niños al crecer seria igual de inquietos que Kya, el se equivoco, en una parte, con Tenzin y con Bumi algo, pero con Kya no._

_Kya sigue siendo igual de inquieta y traviesa y es sumamente inteligente. Y sigue siendo la bebe de Aang y como siempre ha tenido problemas con Katara en eso._

_Bumi, es travieso no tanto como Kya pero en cuestión de travesuras, el es el primero. Y eso que no le importa ser un No-Maestro que Aang como Katara le dice que no importa que tenga no poderes, que el mayor poder que tienes que es único, aunque Sokka les ha comentado que Bumi es el mismísimo Rey Bumi Amigo de Aang encarnado en el._

_Tenzin, para fortuna de Katara el es el niño ideal, tranquilo, nada travieso y demasiado apegado a las tradiciones de la Cultura de los Maestros Aire, que para Aang no es normal que un niño tan pequeño este metido con los acólitos y queriendo aprender tan temprana edad, Todo lo de un Maestro del Aire, que le ha pedido que no esté tan metido en el templo meditando y que se relaje y está más tiempo con Bumi aprovechando que el todavía no va a la escuela. Que Kanna les ha comentado que es el Maestro Pakku encarnado en Tenzin por ser tan metido en las tradiciones que no desea que nadie se meta con él._

_Lin, ella es Toph pero diez veces más, que Bumi le ha puesto de apodo terremoto._

_El pequeño Hakoda es la viva imagen que Sokka su Padre, de tragón y a su corta edad cuenta chistes sarcásticos._

_El pequeño Oyagi se parece a Suki, pero él tampoco puede negar que es hijo de Sokka, no tan tragón y tan con sus chistes sarcásticos, sino de coqueto que es el._

_**Casi cinco años después…..**_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Es finales de invierno en un par de días llega la primavera._

_Katara está en su cocina haciendo el desayuno mientras Aang se está cambiando para irse al concejo y Kya está con Kanna para que la peine antes de irse a la escuela._

_Katara está concentrada en cortando trazos de fruta cuando siente un abrazo y un beso en su cuello, que sonríe,…_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_Aang sonríe que le da otro beso_

_-¡Aang!,..¿Aquí no?,.. No vez que pronto viene Kya y para que quieres—_

_Aang suspira que se sienta—Ni me lo recuerdes,… ¡Katara!,… Pobre de mi bebe,..¿Dime pero este fin no vendrá Lin?,..¿Verdad?—le pregunta_

_Katara suspira—Aang,.. No lo sé,.. Ella en verdad resulto ser peor que su madre, decirle a Kya que Nosotros cuando nos encerramos, en la habitación estamos…-le dice sonrojada_

_-¡Katara!,..¡Ssshhh!,.. No ves que pueden venir los niños—le dice sonrojado y pasando saliva –Oye,..¿Bumi y Tenzin?_

_Katara se ríe—Ya sabes que Tenzin que creo que está meditando en su habitación, Bumi,.. Dormido—le dice cuando— ¡KYA!—le grita—Apúrate porque se va ha ser tarde_

_Aang sonríe—Ya el próximo ciclo escolar Bumi entra a la escuela y al otro Tenzin—le dice con una gran sonrisa-_

_-¡Aang!,.. No crees que Tenzin debería de esperar para ir a la escuela_

_Aang suspira—Katara,..Amor, ya hemos hablado, nuestro Tenzin debe de ir a la escuela, no es normal que este metido todo día en el templo y con las acólitos y con él- dice haciendo mueca—con Yamel, nuestro muchachito tiene que convivir con niños de su edad, aparte de sus hermanos y primos, Y a propósito porque cambiaste las camas de Kya y Tenzin, a mi bebe la pusiste al final del pasillo y a Tenzin la habitación que eres de Kya,..—le dice algo molesto_

_Katara suspira- ¡Aang!,.. Porque nuestro Tenzin es un Maestro-aire,.. Y Kya bueno,.. ella—le dice cuando ve a Aang cruzado de brazos—la habitación que esta al final es grande, que cabe bien dos camas Ya sabes que Lin muchas veces se queda y así ambas están a gusto y aparte esa habitación tiene balcón que ella está feliz, acuérdate que Momo duerme con Kya_

_Aang solamente mueve la cabeza—bien, está bien —le dice cuando se siente ella en sus piernas, Aang se sonroja que la abraza y sabe que es lo que quiere._

_-¡Aang!—le dice y le da un beso en sus labios, Aang sonríe_

_-¿Qué pasa?,.._

_-¿sabes?,.. Quiero ir con Lon para que me diga porque no he podido quedar embarazada—le dice cuando,.._

_-¡MAMI!,..¡PAPI!—les grita Kya_

_Ellos al verla se sonroja que su madre se levanta y le ven cruzada de brazos cuando Katara se le acerca—Perdone mi pedacito, no me acordaba que tu papi es tuyo_

_-¡Mami!—le dice Kya, Katara sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-Anda siéntate a desayunar porque se les va ser tarde—le dice cuando_

_-¿Qué para tu Papi no hay beso?—le pregunta_

_Kya sonríe que se levanta y le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-mi amor,..¿Gran?—le pregunta Katara_

_-Mami, me dijo que ahorita viene a desayunar—le dice Kya, Katara le va poniendo en su lonche que son trocitos de fruta cuando,.._

_-¡Por los espíritus se nos hace tarde!—dice gritando Aang, toma a Kya de su mano a Katara le da un beso cuando,.._

_-Voy por ti mi pedacito—le grita a Kya, ella le dice Adiós, cuando padre e hija se suben a Appa_

_-¡Appa!,.. Yip,.. Yip-ella le grita que el bufa_

_Aang deja a Kya en la escuela, cuando él se dirige al concejo_

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo.-**_

_Aang había llegado apresurado cuando,.._

_-¿por fin llegas?—le pregunta Sokka, molesto_

_Aang suspira- ¡Sokka!,.. Acuérdate que tengo que dejar a mi bebe en la escuela—le recuerda el, que Sokka sonríe_

_-¿Se que le gusta y que es la primera en su clase?—le pregunta el, Aang sonríe de orgullo cuando suspira_

_-¿Qué pasa?—nuevamente Sokka le pregunta_

_-¿sabes que tu hermana me comento que piensa ir con Lon?_

_Sokka abre sus ojos y voltea a verlo-¿Qué?,..¿Está enferma?_

_-¡SOKKA!,..¡No!,.. Que desea que la cheque porque no hemos tenido otro bebe—le dice cuando voltea a ver a Sokka_

_Sokka se rasca su cabeza – En verdad no en sé que pensar cuando, —_

_-¿todo bien muchachos?—le pregunta Haru llegando_

_Aang como Sokka se miran que le indican que si, entran a su junta._

_Pasa casi toda la mañana cuando en la recepción del concejo_

_-¿Jefa Toph?—le pregunta la recepcionista al verla_

_Toph le sonríe y con ella trae a Lin-¿mi marido?_

_La recepcionista le sonríe—el Comandante Haru está en una junta con el Avatar y los demás del concejo,..¿Que se le ofrece?_

_Toph resopla que voltea a ver a Lin—Dile por favor que Lin estará en la casa de Pies Ligero que lo espero para nuestra junta—le dice y sale para dirigirse a la Isla para dejar a Lin._

_**Escuela Pública de Cuidad Republica.-**_

_Kya está sentada en la escuela esperando que su madre vaya por ella cuando,.._

_-¡Adiós!,.. Mentirosa—le grita _

_Kya le hace mueca que no dice nada_

_-¡Kya!,.. ¿Es cierto que vives en la isla?_

_Kya volta a ver a la niña que suspira—Si,..¡Kimmy! Lo que dije es verdad vivo en la Isla porque nadie me cree—le dice quitándose sus lagrimas y agachada _

_Mientras las niñas esperan a sus madres,…_

_¿Qué pasa maestra Su?_

_La maestra Se voltea que sonríe- ¡Directora Min!,.. Estoy viendo a mis alumnas—le dice cuando suspira—les encarga una tarea que me digieran como es el lugar en donde vive y una de ellas me digo que vive en una Isla, que tienen varios Lémures y Bisontes Voladores, y varias personas más viven ahí que son,…¿monjes?—le dice la maestra, la directora se sorprende_

_-¿me estás diciendo que vive en la Isla del Avatar?—le pregunta la directora, la maestra asienta cuando_

_-¿Cuál niña es?—le pregunta la directora, la maestra le indica_

_-aquella niña sentada de piel no-clara y no-oscura—le dice indicando a Kya_

_La directora sonríe—la niña te dijo la verdad_

_La maestra se sorprenda-¿Qué?,.. Como que me dijo la verdad_

_-Si ella es la hija del Avatar como el de la Maestra Katara—le dice y sale cuando la maestra se sorprende a la revelación—entonces Kya no me mintió—se dice y suspira cuando la maestra sale y se acerca a ella_

_-¡Kya!_

_Kya abre sus ojos y voltea a ver—Si,.. ¿Maestra Su?—_

_La maestra la invita que se para cuando viene por Kimmy y se despidan -¡Kya!,.. Lo siento—le dice ella, Kya se sorprende cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!—grita Kya, feliz, Katara se le acerca y la abraza cuando_

_-¿todo bien?—le pegunta ella, la maestra le sonríe que le indica que si cuando,.._

_-¿Qué tengan bonito fin de semana?—les dice la maestra y ella salen cuando toman el barco a la Isla_

_-¿Qué pasa mi amor?—le pregunta Katara a Kya porque la mira triste_

_-Mami,..¿Te acuerdas de mí tarea?_

_Katara se sorprende—Si mi amor,.. Que pasa_

_Kya suspira que baja la cabeza—Sabes que no me creyeron que vivo en la Isla y se reían al decir que,.. ¿Papi no es mi Papi y que Tu no eres mi Mami?—le dice Llorando, Katara la abraza y la controla cuando,.. _

_-Ya mi amor, No llores—le dice a Kya cuando,..—Mira mi amor ya llegamos a casa_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Ellas se bajan de la embarcación Katara toma la mochila de Kya cuando,.._

_-¡Tía!... ¡Katara!,..¡Kya!—escuchan que le gritan, Katara abre sus ojos que suspira, Kya sonríe_

_-¡LIN!—corre Kya a su encuentro que se abrazan cuando_

_-¡Princesita!,.. Te dejo a mi retoño voy a tener una junta tan importante que llegare muy noche ya le mande a visar a Haru que nuestro retoño esta con ustedes—le dice Toph y sale_

_Katara queda con la boca abierta que suspira y sonríe e invitan a Pasar a Lin cuando están por entrar a la casa_

_-¡Tenzin!,.. ¿Ayúdame con esto?—le grita Bumi_

_Tenzin suspira que voltea a verlo-¡No!—_

_-¿Qué?,.. Me vas a ayudar antes que venga Kya—le dice Bumi, Tenzin suspira que no le queda de otra_

_-¿pero si se enoja y nos moja es tu culpa?—le pregunta Tenzin cuando,.._

_Entran las niñas a la habitación cuando,…_

_-¡BUMI!—gritan_

_Bumi se ríe pero se tapa su boca, Tenzin suspira cuando,.._

_-¡BUMI!—le grita Katara_

_Bumi sale cuando,…-¡Mami!...—le dice él y la abraza cuando voltea haber a su hermana y no esta mojada cuando ve a alguien que mejor corre el_

_-¡Bumi!,.. Cobarde—le grita Lin_

_Kanna se ríe, Katara se controla para no reírse y Kya esta de sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando_

_-¡Hola Tenzin!—_

_Tenzin le da una ligera sonrisa— ¡Hola!,..¡Lin!_

_Lin se le acerca cuando,..-¿Dime calvito tu junto con tu hermano planearon esto?—le pregunta Lin toda enojada y empapada_

_Tenzin abre sus ojos, pasa saliva cuando,.._

_-¡Lin!,..Déjalo—le dice Kya cuando ella le extrae toda el agua para quedar seca_

_-¡Lo vez Kya!,.. Cuando deseas utilizas tus poderes—le dice su madre_

_Kya suspira que mejor entra a su habitación para cambiarse, para ir a comer._

_En el comedor, esta Katara, Kanna, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin y Lin cuando,.._

_-¿te vas a volver a quedar este fin de semana con nosotros?—le pregunta Tenzin_

_Todos voltean a ver cuando Kanna se le acerca a Katara. —espero que no,.. –dice ella, Katara abre sus ojos que suspira también_

_-espero que no—dice Katara cuando_

_-¿Qué dijiste Tía?—le pregunta Lin, Katara abre sus ojos que voltea a verla- ¿acuérdate que mi madre me está enseñando a sentir las vibraciones?—le dice ella con una sonrisa, Kanna se para que nuevamente suspira_

_-sigo diciendo que es demasiado pequeña para saber muchas cosas—le dice Katara, los niños salen a jugar cuando Katara y Kanna se sientan_

_-tienes razón,..¡Gran!,.. Esta Lin sabe muchas cosas que ni Kya sabe_

_Kanna suspira—Yo dijo demasiado para una niña de cuatro años, demasiada Precoz para su edad, que mi niña ella no sabe,.. En cambio esta Lin—le dice ella cuando_

_-¡Gran!,.. Acuérdate que Kya es la bebe de Aang y ella es su niña—le dice_

_-¡Katara!,.. Es de esperarse siempre ha sido muy apegada a él, desde que nació._

_-Lo sé Gran,.. Pero Aang se debe de enfocar mas en Tenzin el es su,.. L_

_¡Legado!—le dice_

_-¡Katara!,.. Por favor no lo presiones—le dice Kanna, Katara suspira que ya no dice nada._

_Pasa la tarde llega la noche hora de cenar cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¿Papi va a venir a cenar?—le pregunta Kya_

_-Mi amor Ya sabes que tu Papi trabaja mucho y no tiene horario de llegar—le dice cuando—Anda se buena mi niña y dale esta fruta a Cielito y sus Hermanitos—le dice ella, Kya sonríe que sale al establo le da la fruta a Cielito como a su Hermanitos bisontes cuando llega Cielito y se le acerca_

_-¿también extrañas a tu Papi verdad?—le pregunta Kya, Cielito le bufa que ella sonríe. Termia de darle de comer que se regresa a su casa, porque la están esperando, Cenan cuando,.._

_-¡Lin!,.. ¿Creo que nuevamente te vas a quedar?—le dice Katara, Lin sonríe que se va a la habitación de Kya para que ambas se preparan para ir a dormir, Katara le da las buenas noches, a los niños como a su abuela que espera que llegue Aang cuando ella sonríe-¡Ya llego!,.. –sale corriendo pero que nadie la vea, Aang deja a Appa en su establo cuando,…_

_-¡Buenas noches!,..¡Avatar!—escucha Aang que le saludan, el sonríe que voltee_

_-¿en qué le puedo servir?—el pregunta_

_Katara le da una sonrisa ligera se le acerca que lo toma de su toga que lo besa, Aang responde al beso que la abraza y se hace el beso más apasionado cuando se separan por falta de aire ambos sonríen_

_-¡que buen recibimiento!—le dice Aang - ¿pero qué te parece si lo terminamos en la cama?—le pregunta él cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. Lin está en la casa—le dice Katara_

_-¿Qué?—le grita y abre sus ojos que hace mueca disgusto- ¿Cómo que ella está aquí?_

_-¡Aang!,.. Vino Toph a decirme que tiene una junta y que según Haru vendría por ella_

_-¿Qué Haru vendría por ella?, pero si el,…-le dice cuando abre sus ojos y hace mueca de disgusto—Ellos si pueden estar ¡Solos!,.. Y nosotros—dice él cuando Katara se carcajea y reacciona cuando se la acerca mas_

_-bueno cariño ya que estamos aquí,… los dos,..¿Solas?—le dice Katara, Aang abre sus ojos que sonríe, la carga en marcha nupcial, cuando se dirigen al otro lado de establo porque hay no hay nada, solamente la paja de los visiones, deja a Katara arriba de una de las capas de paja, el se va quitando su capa, como su toga cuando Katara le extiende sus brazos cuando,…_

_-ven Avatar y hazme el amor—le dice, Aang sonríe que se quita su camisa_

_-prepárate para no gritar—le dice cuando él se acerca, ambos sonríen que se besan poco a poco, abrazándose, acariciándose, que poco a poco, van quedando desnudos, cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,…_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso a Katara en su cuello, otro en su hombro, llegando a sus pechos, cuando Katara arque su columna hacia atrás, abrazando más a Aang hacia ella._

_Aang entra más a ella, empujando más cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,..¡Aang!,.. ¡Brilla!,..¡Brilla!—escucha que le dice Katara, el abre sus ojos que se detiene_

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?—le pregunta Katara al ver que está quieto, el pasa saliva al verla _

_-Nada,.. Amorcito,.. Nada—le dice y sale de ella, Katara se sorprende_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?—le pregunta Preocupada_

_Aang suspira que voltea a verla—Katara,..¡Amor!,.. No sé si brillar por si solo—le dice bajando su mirada_

_Katara sonríe que lo abraza que le da un beso en su hombro- Aang,.. Eso ya lo se_

_Aang voltea a verla que le sonríe que le da un beso en sus labios-¿aun deseas que te haga el amor?—le pregunta el, Katara sonríe que se le acerca._

_Katara le da otro beso, en su cuello, otro en su pecho, ella se pone en frente de el, que se inda, el sentado, Aang sonríe, al sentir las caricias de Katara por su piel como los beso que ella le está dando cuando se levanta, deja a Katara hincada cuando se voltea se pone atrás de ella que también se inca, Katara sonríe que ella pone sus manos en la paja cuando siente que Aang entra en ella._

_Katara se muerde su labio al sentir que Aang entra mas en ella, empujando mas en ella, que una de las manos de él, está en su cintura y la otra está en su hombro, ambos arquean su columna hacia atrás, sintiendo el placer de la lujuria._

_Mientras ellos están en sus cosas en la casa,.._

_Kanna despierta que sale de su habitación va a ver a los niños y sonríe que todos están dormido cuando llega a la habitación de Katara y Aang, toca despacio, se sorprende que ella no abre que despacio va abriendo su puerta y se sorprende que ella no está,.. Que sale a buscarla cuando,…_

_-¿Qué se escucha?..—ella se pregunta se dirige a donde viene ese ruido que cuando abre esta con los ojos abiertos_

_-¡KATARA!—Kanna le grita al verla ella y se ve que ella está arriba de alguien cuando_

_-¡GRAN!—le grita Katara cuando, Kanna abre sus ojos a lo que ve que sale_

_-¡por los espíritus mi abuela nos vio!—grita Katara asustada, Aang esta que no se la cree-¡Aang!—le grita—ella, el reacciona que ambos se cambian que se dirigen a su casa cuando entran ven a Kanna en su cocina ambos se sienten como adolecentes regañados, Aang baja su mirada está totalmente apenado porque ella los vio cuando,…_

_Kanna se levanta deja su taza de té—A la otra que quieran estar,..¡Solos!,.. Les aconsejo que cierren bien la puerta—ella les dice que se dirige hacia su habitación, Aang y Katara se miran que se ríen cuando,.._

_-Mami,..¿Que pasa?—les pregunta Kya tallándose los ojos cuando,..—Papi_

_Aang sonríe al verla que la abraza—Mi bebe deberías de volver a tu cama—le dice cuando le da un beso en su frente—sea buena mi bebe, y vaya a dormir—le dice que ella le hace caso que entra en su habitación cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa Kya?—le pregunta Lin_

_Kya entra en su cama—Nada Lin,..—le dice que ella se queda dormida también._

_Aang y Katara están en su habitación entran en su cama que Aang la abraza y al mirarse_

_-¿Qué susto?—le pregunta el_

_Katara se ríe que también asiente cuando,..-¡Aang!,..¿En verdad no sabes cuando hemos concebido a nuestros hijos?—le pregunta Katara, Aang se sorprende que le da un beso en sus labios _

_-¡No!,.. En eso nunca me he dado cuenta,..¡Katara!,.. –le dice y la abraza_

_-¿tu crees que puedas brillar hoy?—le pregunta coquetamente, Aang abre sus ojos_

_-Mi amor que te parece si,.. ¿Dormimos?,.. Ya mañana con tranquilidad habrá tiempo de estar juntos—le dice él,.. Katara suspira_

_-bien,.. Bien,.. -le dice que se recuesta ella, Aang la abraza por detrás que le da un beso en su cuello_

_-¡Te amo!,..¡Katara!,.. Eso nunca lo dudes—le dice y se dispone a dormir._

_Katara se quita sus lagrimas que suspira—Si,.. Yo también te amo,.. Pero porque no me has hecho otro bebe,.. ¿Por qué?—ella se pregunta que cae al sueño._

_***Ya lo sé que es corto,…**_

_***Pero espero que allá sido de su agrado,…**_

_***Tratare de subir otro mañana,.. Pero no les aseguro Nada,…**_

_***GRACIAS,**_


	37. Chapter 38

_AVATAR EL ULTIMO MAESTRO DEL AIRE NO ME PERTENECE_

_Avatar Cuando Llama la Sangre: El regreso del los Maestros Aires._

_***Deseo a agradecer a:**_

_***Jezreel.**_

_***Sara.**_

_***Jess.**_

_***Katara.**_

_***MGID**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_Amanece:_

_Aang se había levantado temprano, sonríe a ver a Katara todavía dormida, que le da un beso en su mejilla, se viste y sale a meditar cuando llega al pabellón de meditación se reúne con los demás acólitos y monjes, cuando, suspira y a la vez sonríe,…_

_-¡Tenzin!—_

_Tenzin sale de su escondite y con la cabeza agachada hacia abajo suspira-¿hola?,.. ¿Papi?—le pregunta al subir su mirada y darle una sonrisa_

_Aang le sonríe que le extiende su mano- ¡vamos mi muchachito!—le dice él, Tenzin sonríe que lo toma de su mano y entran al pabellón de meditación._

_En la casa:_

_Kya despierta, cuando suspira, se dirige hacia el balcón de su ventana -¿ahí van a meditar?—se pregunta ella, cuando se dirige nuevamente a su cama, se sienta en el piso y ella medita aprovechando que Lin está dormida._

_En el Pabellón de Meditación:_

_Todos terminan de meditar cuando Aang como Tenzin salen, felices y alegres, el lo carga lo sube hacia sus hombros cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!—_

_Aang suspira que volta a ver-¿Qué pasa Yamel?_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Cuándo vas a tatuar a tu hijo?—le pregunta el, Aang se sorprende cuando,.._

_-¡Sí!,… ¡Voy a tener tatuajes!—grita Tenzin mocionado, Aang lo baja_

_Aang suspira que volta a ver a su hijo como a Yamel cuando,… ¡Yamel!,.. Para tu información,..¡Tenzin!, todavía es un niño,.. Cuando tenga la edad suficiente llegara el momento—le dice firme el-_

_-¿Pero Papi?—le reclama Tenzin_

_-¡Aang!,.. Que no vez,… Que ambos son los únicos maestros,..¿Aires?,.. Deberías de enseñarle todo lo que sabes,.. A parte, Tú y Tu mujer, deberían de enfocarse en tener más hijos,.. ¿Ella ya demostró que si te pude dar maestros-aires?—le dice Yamel, Aang abre los ojos._

_-¡Tenzin!,.. Vete para la casa—le dice su padre serio, el niño suspira que sale, pero se esconde-¡YAMEL!—le habla fuerte—Para tu información Tenzin todavía es un,..¡Bebe!,.. El debería de jugar como cualquier otro niño de su edad, cuando llegue el momento claro que le enseñare todo lo que se, Todo a su tiempo, y en cuestión de Katara y Yo es algo que nadie se debe de meter y cuestionar—Aang le dice firme, Yamel sale cuando,.._

_-Sal de ahí Tenzin—le dice cuando sale, lo ve, Aang le sonríe y nuevamente lo carga—vámonos para la casa para ver si mami ¿despertó?—le pregunta, el niño le sonríe._

_Entran a su casa cuando Aang junto con Tenzin entran ven a Katara dormida, el deja al niño en su cama, cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,… ¡Mami!—_

_Katara poco a poco abre sus ojos cuando sonríe ella- ¡Guau!,. ¿Dos maestros en mi cama?—ella pregunta, sonríe que se sienta— ¿Me imagino que vine de meditar?—nuevamente les pregunta cuando abraza a Tenzin y le empieza a ser cosquillas, Aang se les une cuando,..-¿creo que necesitan un baño?—les pregunta ella, padre e hijo levantan sus brazos cuando ambos hacen gestos de que si necesitan_

_Aang carga a Tenzin—vamos mi muchachito a bañarnos—le dice cuando,.. _

_-¡espérenme!—les grita Katara, Aang sonríe cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¿Tu no?—le dice Tenzin_

_Katara arque su ceja al escuchar lo que su hijo le dice_

_-¿Por qué no quieres que Mami te bañe?—le pregunta Aang, el niño se sonroja que hace que su padre se agache_

_-¡Papi!,..Mami es una,… ¡Mujer!—le dice el niño, Aang se sorprende que sonría y se sonroja_

_-Sí,.. Pero qué Mujer—le dice al niño_

_-¡PAPI!—le grita_

_Katara lo jala para bañarlo—Mami,.. No,.. Me bañes ya soy un niño grande_

_Katara se sorprende a lo que el niño le dice que se ríe—Si como no,.. Un niño grande,.. Mi amor eres todavía un bebe,.. Hace poco degastes de utilizar pañal_

_-¡Mami!,..¡No!—nuevamente le dice_

_Katara cruza sus brazos- ¿Quién crees que te cambiaba el pañal?—le reclama Katara, el niño suspira_

_-¿que hacia papi?—le pregunta Tenzin, Katara voltea a verlo_

_-bueno los arrullaba para que se durmieran, les preparaba el biberón,… les cantaba,.. Y también ayudaba a tu mami a bañarlos—le dice Aang con una sonrisa_

_-¿también a la llorona y gritona de kya?_

_-¡TENZIN!—le grita Aang—No es el modo que te expreses de tu hermana_

_Tenzin suspira cuando Katara nuevamente lo jala para terminarlo de bañar cuando el voltea a ver a su madre_

_-No te quejes,.. Yo sé que cuando tú y Bumi se bañan juntos en la bañera hacen un tirason de agua—le dice ella—Y si tu Papi también me ayudaba con Kya—le dice cuando terminan de bañarse._

_Aang seca a Tenzin mientras Katara va por ropa para el niño y vestirlo_

_-mientras tu Papi te viste hago el desayuno—ella le dice que sale cuando,.._

_-¿es verdad que ayudabas con Kya?—le pregunta Tenzin_

_Aang le sonríe—Si Hijo le ayudaba con tu hermana,.. ¿Acuérdate que les platique a ti a tu hermano que ella nació prematura estaba tan chiquitita que cavia en mis manos que corría el riesgo que se nos muriera—le dice cuando suspira el_

_-¿por eso es muy llorona y gritona?—nuevamente le pregunta Tenzin, Aang se ríe_

_-vamos a desayunar—le dice él, el niño asiente que salen cuando llegan a la cocina sonríen porque están, Kanna, como Kya y Lin _

_-¿Bumi?—Aang pregunta, Katara le indica que todavía está dormido, que sale de la cocina entra a la habitación de él sonríe al verlo dormido, sonríe maliciosamente, que con su aire control hace que vuelen las mantas_

_-¿Papi?—le grita Bumi, el se levanta que brinca hacia él, Aang lo pesca que hace girar vueltas cuando,.._

_-¡VENGANSEN A DESAYUNAR!- escuchan que les gritan, Aang sube a Bumi a sus hombros que se dirigen hacia la cocina a desayunar. _

_Terminan de desayunar cuando_

_-¡Lin!,.. ¿Sabes si tus padres van a venir a la comida de hoy?—le pregunta Katara_

_Lin le sonríe—No lo sé,..¡Tía!,.. ¿Ya sabes que cuando están en junta se tardan?—ella le dice, Aang hace mueca, Kanna solamente mueve su cabeza _

_-¿vamos a jugar?—le pregunta Bumi, ella sonríe_

_-¡Vamos calvito!—le grita, _

_Tenzin hace mueca _

_-anda mi bebe ve a jugar –le dice Katara, Tenzin suspira, cuando- ¡Kya!,.. No se te olvide darle de comer a los bisontes como a los lémures—le recuerda, Kya suspira, Aang hace gesto que la abraza_

_-vamos mi bebe Yo te ayudo –le dice, Kya sonríe que ambos salen a darle de comer._

_En la cocina:_

_Katara y Kanna están preparando la comida porque como cada fin de mes se reúnen todos _

_-¿a qué hora dijo tu hermano que venía?_

_Katara sonríe—Conociéndolo en cualquier momento llega—ella le dice cuando,.._

_-¡GRAN-GRAN!—_

_Escuchan que le grita a Kanna que sale—Mis niños,.. ¿Ya llegaron?_

_Katara suspira—si ya llego mi hermano y sus hijos—se dice ella que sale a recibirlos._

_Se saludan cuando,.._

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Cómo que el terremoto esta aquí?—Sokka les pregunta_

_-¡Ssshhh!,..¡Sokka!—le pide Katara_

_Sokka suspira, Suki sonríe que mejor le ayuda a Katara como a Kanna en la comida._

_Sokka y sus niños ven a Aang se saludan todos que los niños se ponen a jugar cuando Aang y Sokka se sientan._

_-¿entonces está desde ayer la niña?—Sokka le pregunta, Aang suspira que le indica que si cuando el ríe, Aang arquea su ceja_

_-¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

_-Aang que no han salido de pleito, Lin y Tenzin_

_Aang suspira—Si,.. Estos dos—dice él cuando sonríe el al ver quien llega que el extiende sus brazos- ¿Qué pasa mi bebe?_

_Kya sonríe—Papi,..Tío Sokka, dice mami que ya está la comida—le dice _

_-que bueno,… ¡Comida!—Sokka dice, Aang como kya se ríen cuando padre e hija van agarraditos de su mano que llegan al salón de pabellón para comer._

_Todos se sientan, que medita cuando se disponen a comer,.. Cuando están comiendo Sokka carraspea y voltea a ver a Lin_

_-¿entonces Lin tus padres están en una junta?..—le pregunta Sokka_

_Lin sonríe—Si,…Según ellos—ella les dice como si nada cuando,..-¿de seguro se enojaron?—ella les dice_

_-¿Cómo que se enojaron?—Katara le pregunta_

_-bueno,.. Ellos por todo se enojan, se pelean, porque según papi quiere que tenga una hermanita, pero mami no quiere,.. Pero cuando se enojan de verdad,..Ellos se avientan tierra, piedras, que ambos hacen una pared de tierra y luego mami grita-¡Haru!,..¡Así!,..¡Haru!—ella les dice, los demás están con las bocas abiertas cuando—y luego mami hace un ruido extraño_

_-¿Qué ruido?-Sokka le pregunta, Suki le da un pellizcó que él se queja_

_-¡ha!,..Uno como la otra vez hizo mi tía Katara—ella dice, Katara abre sus ojos, Sokka volta a verla—pero ya le dije a Kya es porque cuando hacen eso es porque de seguro mi tío Aang la esta convenciendo de tener un bebe,…. Bueno eso me dijo mami—ella les dice como si nada_

_-¿Qué?,..—grita Sokka, Katara esta roja, Aang esta que no sabe en donde esconderse, Kanna suspira, Suki no sabe que decir-¡NIÑA!,… ¿Qué tus padres?—le reclama él cuando,…_

_-¿Qué está pasando?—escucha que les gritan cuando_

_-¡MAMI!,… ¡PAPI!—grita Lin al ver a sus padres_

_Los muchachos están con la boca abierta, Sokka esta que les quiere reclamar pero Suki le detiene_

_-¿Qué pasa?—Toph les pregunta_

_-¡Nada!,…-Sokka le contesta_

_Terminan de comer están en el postre y su té,…_

_Sokka sonríe maliciosamente...-¿Cómo les fue en su junta?_

_Toph pasa saliva Haru se sonroja—Bien,… ¿Por qué lo preguntas concejal?—le pregunta Toph._

_Sokka hace mueca, Aang suspira._

_Pasa la tarde todos regresan a sus casas, Aang está con los niños dándole las buenas noches cuando,.._

_-papi,.. ¿Cuando le vas a decir a Kya que me de los peluches de bisontes?—le pregunta Tenzin_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué dices hijo?,… ¿Por qué quieres los peluches de bisontes de tu hermana?_

_-¡Papi!,… Porque yo soy un maestro-aire y ella una maestra-agua—le dice él, Aang suspira_

_-¡Hijo!,.. No porque eres un maestro-aire tienes que tener todo,..Lo de un maestro-aire,.. Esos peluches son de tu hermana Yo a ella le regala uno y el otro tu abuelo Hakoda_

_-¡Pero Papi!—le reclama el, Aang suspira_

_-hijo,… ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?—le pregunta serio, Tenzin suspira_

_Tenzin agacha la cabeza suspira—el señor Yamel,.. Y,.. Mami—él dice, Aang suspira que le da las bunas noches a Tenzin sale de ahí para ir con Kya, toca entra que sonríe el al verla sentada y tiene en sus brazos sus peluches, el se sienta a un lado de ella y la ve que le da un beso a sus peluches de bisonte _

_-Ten Papi ya se los puedes dar a,..¡Tenzin!—le dice triste, Aang se controla para que no le salgan lágrimas que la abraza y le da un beso en su cabeza_

_-mi bebe, Son tuyos te pertenecen—le dice Aang, Kya sonríe que lo abraza_

_-te amo Papi_

_Aang la abraza mas—Yo también mi bebe,.. Yo también _

_Aang termina de dar las buenas noches, que llega a su habitación ve que Katara lo está esperando, que suspira él, entra a su cama cuando Katara lo abraza y le da un beso_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?—le pregunta seria al ver que no reacciona _

_Aang se sienta en la cama y se cruza sus brazos—porque le dijiste a Tenzin que los peluches de Kya los debe de tener el_

_Katara hace mueca—ya te fue con el chisme, Kya_

_Aang abre sus ojos—No,.. Fue Tenzin, quien me lo dijo—suspira—Katara sabes bien que no estaba de acuerdo que a Tenzin lo pusieras en la habitación de Kya, pero te respete ese decisión,.. Bueno,..Pero que también le quieras quitar sus peluches que ella tanto ama,.. Cariño eso no,..—le dice serio y triste. Katara agacha la cabeza, Aang la abraza—cariño por favor ya hemos hablado de esto nuestro Tenzin es un bebe y cuando llegue el momento le enseñare todo,.. Claro yo se que él es muy distinto a Kya y Bumi, pero el debe de entender que para todo llega su tiempo_

_-Pero,.. ¡Aang!,.. Que no vez que Tenzin, se siente presionado porque es el único de tus hijos que es un maestro-aire—le dice ella, Aang agacha la cabeza—nuestro Tenzin a lo mejor,.. Si le damos un hermanito maestro-aire él estaría feliz—se lo dice Katara coquetamente acercándose mas a Aang_

_-cariño…. –Le dice él, cuando Katara lo besa, Aang responde a sus besos, que la abraza y al separarse y mirarse_

_-¿con que quieres otro bebe?—le pregunta el, Katara sonríe que se le acerca a su oído_

_-Sí,.. ¿Hazme el amor toda la noche para concebir?—le pregunta y lo reta_

_Aang reacciona que le quita su comisión su ropa interior, el se quita su pijama, como su ropa interior que en un solo entra en ella._

_Katara se muerde su labio, al sentir que está dentro de ella._

_Aang se le acerca- ¿espero que no grites?_

_Katara sonríe que lo quiere abrazar, Aang no quiere que pone el sus manos en los brazos de ella._

_Katara abre sus ojos al sentir que él no desea que lo toque., Aang entra más duro, empujando, entrando mas en ella, que hace que su columna hacia atrás cuando, Katara abre sus ojos, sonríe ella cuando Aang se deja caer totalmente arriba de ella._

_Katara sonríe que lo abraza, cuando Aang sale de ella, y le da la espalda, ella sonríe a lo que cree que vio que voltea a verlo,.. Aang ya está dormido., sonríe y se toca su vientre - ¿estoy segura que brillo?—ella se pregunta y cae al sueño._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_Aang junto con Kya, Tenzin y Bumi están quitando ya los últimos copos de nieve que ha caído, están en el patio cerca en donde están los bisontes._

_-¡Kya!,.. Mira a Papi el sí lo está haciendo bien—le grita Bumi, _

_-Pues,.. ¿Si?,.. Bájate y hazlo tú,.. ¡Comandante!—le grita Kya enojado_

_-¡Tenzin!,.. Lo estás haciendo mal,.. Mira a Papi—le grita Bumi_

_Tenzin voltea a ver a Kya y ambos-¡PUES VEN TU!—le gritan ambos, Aang se ríe cuando llega Bumi_

_-¿Qué un par de maestros no pueden hacer su trabajo?—Bumi les pregunta_

_Kya enojada que con su agua-control lo moja cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!—le grita Bumi todo enojado_

_Aang se ríe más que lo seca y lo abraza_

_-¡Hijo!,..Ya te he dicho que con una maestra-agua uno no debe hacerlas enojar—le dice cuando,.._

_Bumi voltea a verlo que le hace gestos cuando llega Tenzin_

_-con Mami tenemos—dice Tenzin_

_-¿Qué yo qué?—les pregunta Katara llegando y al escuchar arqueando su ceja_

_Los niños voltean a verla que le sonríe, ella solamente suspira—Niños vayan a lavarse las manos ya es hora de comer—les dice, ellos corren cuando Aang va de tras de ellos-¡Aang!,..¿Porque estas así?—le pregunta acercándose y querer abrazar_

_Aang no lo permite que baja su mirada—lo siento,.. Katara _

_Katara se sorprende— ¿Por qué dices que lo sientes?-le pregunta, Aang sigue con la cabeza agachada, Katara suspira—anda vamos a comer—ella le dice, cuando Aang asiste y entran a su casa a comer._

_Comen todos cuando Tenzin esta necio que quiere salir afuera, Katara lo carga y lo lleva a su habitación para que duerma un rato, Bumi está durmiendo su siesta y Kya haciendo su tarea, ella aprovecha que Kanna está dormida también, para buscar a Aang y poder hablar cuando lo encuentra, está el en su oficina, entra y cierra la puerta, el al verla cambia su semblante_

_-¿ahora si me puedes decir que te pasa?—le pregunta seria y cruzada de brazos_

_Aang modera su postura—ya te dije que nada—le dice serio_

_Katara suspira que se le acerca- ¡Aang!,… te conozco y sé que hay algo que te molesta_

_Aang suspira—Katara,.. Lo siento lo de anoche no fue mi intención—le está diciendo que ella lo interrumpe_

_-¡Aang!,.. Yo te amo—le dice y se acerca más hacia el—y lo que paso anoche fue,… ¡Maravilloso!,.. Que espero que se repita—le dice ella, Aang abre sus ojos_

_-Katara nunca te volveré a tomar a la fuerza—le dice serio nuevamente_

_Katara suspira que se sienta en sus piernas, Aang esta rojo cuando ella le pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello y lo besa y al separarse_

_-¡Aang!,..Escúchame bien Tu nunca más has tomado a la fuerza,.. Nunca y lo de anoche—le dice y le da otro beso—Yo lo deseaba como ahora te deseo—le dice ella y lo vuelve a besar._

_Aang se relaja que la abraza, acepta el beso, que abre su boca para deleitarse el placer que le está provocando, cuando se miran, sonríen ambos, Katara se le acerca a su oído_

_-la puerta tiene el cerrojo puesto—le dice ella, Aang sonríe que la carga la sienta en la mesa de su escritorio, para besarla._

_Katara sonríe al sentir los besos de Aang en su boca, que poco a poco van bajando por sus mejillas, por su cuello, cuando Aang le esta desbrochando su blusa para quedar expuestos sus pechos, el sonríe que con sus manos empieza a acariciarlos, besarlos, Katara arquea su columna hacia atrás al sentir la pasión que ella abraza a Aang hacia ella, acariciando su cabeza calva, suspirando, llenándose la pasión que le está dando._

_Aang poco a poco con sus manos le va levantando su falda, Katara sonríe a las intenciones de él, que ella le baja sus pantalones, abre ella sus piernas, para que Aang entre en ella cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,…. —le habla al sentir nuevamente en ella_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza y la besa en sus labios- ¡Ssshhh!,…Mi amor,….¡Sshh!—le pide el_

_Katara lo abraza mas, para que entre más en ella, más profundo._

_Cuando ambos han llegado al clímax de su pasión, se miran sonríen, Aang la abraza que él se sienta en la silla, atrae a Katara con él, al ver que sus miradas se enlazan, se dan un dulce y tierno beso, suspiran ambos al estar juntos cuando escuchan que tocan su puerta._

_Ambos se asustan, Aang se sube sus pantalones, Katara se pone su ropa interior, se acomoda el vestido, su cabello, cuando Aang abre sonríe y al ver quien es_

_-¿Qué pasa mi muchachito?—le pregunta viendo a Tenzin tallándose sus ojitos y bostezando_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Mami?—le pregunta el_

_-aquí estoy mi amor—le dice y lo carga cuando el voltea a verla y ve a su padre ella sabe lo que quiere- ¿quieres leche?,… ¿Verdad?—le pregunta y el tímidamente le indica que si, Katara sonríe que lo lleva a la cocina para hacerle su leche cuando sonríe el y suspira a la vez_

_-¡Aang!,… ¿Diles a Bumi y a Kya si quieren leche?—ella le pregunta cuando apenas iba a preguntar, sale Bumi corriendo hacia la cocina el sonríe cuando entra a la habitación de Kya sonríe al verla_

_-¿Qué haces mi bebe?—le pregunta, Kya le sonríe_

_-papi estoy haciendo mi tarea—le dice ella, cuando él se acerca y ve la tarea de Kya se sorprende al ver lo que está escribiendo_

_-"No Debo de Decir Mentiras"—el dice a lo que Kya está escribiendo que se sienta a un lado de ella- ¿Qué significa esto Kya?—le pregunta el serio_

_Kya baja su mirada que suspira—papi lo que pasa, que el otro día la maestra Su, nos encargo una tarea que digamos en donde vivimos y quienes viven con nosotros—le dice ella y voltea a ver a su padre que lo ve serio_

_-te escucho—le dice el_

_Kya suspira y tarta de no llorar—bueno,..Escribí diciendo que vivo aquí,..En la isla, que tu papi eres el Avatar, que mami, maestra agua y mis hermanos que también viven, los acólitos como monjes, y tengo como mascota a lémures y bisontes_

_Aang se sorprende a lo que Kya le dice cuando ve en su libreta que en efecto lo que le dijo ella, que escribió, pero le pusieron "de tarea de fin de semana escribir cinco planas que diga no debo de decir mentiras"—Aang al saber voltea a verla y la ve su cara tristes cuando_

_-¿estas enojado conmigo?—le pregunta ella_

_Aang al verla ve que le recorre sus lagrimas. El la carga la sienta en sus piernas la abraza y llora_

_-ya mi amor,.. ¿Dime porque tu maestra no te creyó?—le pregunta, le quita a Kya sus lagrimas le da un beso en su cabeza y todavía la tiene abrazada, ella suspira – ¿dime mi bebe, papi aquí esta?—le dice, ella se tranquiliza_

_-la maestra Su dice que solamente tienes un hijo que es un maestro-aire como tú y que Yo no puedo ser hija tuya ni de mami, porque no me parezco a los de la tribu agua y menos a los maestros aires—le dice ella, Aang la abraza mas y se controla_

_-¿dime mi bebe mami esto lo sabe?_

_Kya suspira—apenas le estaba contando cuando llego mi tía Toph con Lin y luego,…Paso el día...—le dice cuando_

_-¿Qué está pasando?—les pregunta Katara al entrar y al ver que Aang tiene cargada a Kya sentada en sus piernas y abrazada, el voltea a verla_

_-¡Ten ve su tarea!—le dice serio y se lo pasa cuando ella empieza a leer_

_-"no debo de decir mentiras"—Katara lo lee que voltea a ver a Kya y recuerda a lo que le dijo, ella la ve que se sientan cuando los abraza—Mi amor Mañana voy contigo a la escuela para hablar con tu maestra—le dice_

_-Dirás iremos—le dice el firme, Katara asiente—Como que no eres mi,… ¡Hija!—Aang dice_

_-Claro que el es tu,.. Papi—le dice a Kya ella voltea a verlos que les sonríe y los abraza cuando_

_-¿Qué hay junta?—Bumi los pregunta cuando Katara le pide que se acercan y también a Tenzin y se abrazan todos_

_-¡Claro que todos son mis hijos!—les dice Aang_

_-Si,..Pero no puedes negar que Kya se parece a Ti—escuchan que les dice_

_-¡Gran!—todos dice y sonríen_

_Pasa el día, llega la noche después de cenar y darse todos un baño, los niños como Kanna ya están dormidos, Aang y Katara están en su cama abrazados cuando, Aang suspira Katara se da cuenta_

_-¡Katara!,.. No lo puedo creer que digan que ella no es mi Bebe_

_-Lo sé,..¡Aang!—le dice cuando se ríe ella, _

_-¿Qué es lo gracioso?—le pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_-que no puedes negar que Kya se parce a Ti_

_Aang suspira y sonríe—todavía con eso,…Que no ven que ella eres Tu—le dice dándole un beso _

_Katara suspira que mejor se disponen a dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_**Ciudad Republica, Escuela Pública de la Ciudad.**_

_Aang, Katara y Kya habían llegado a la escuela de Kya cuando al ver al Avatar todos se sorprenden_

_-¿Avatar?,… ¿Maestra Katara?—les preguntan_

_-mi amor ¿ella es tu maestra?—le pregunta Kya, ella asiente que la maestra al verlos comprende porque ellos están aquí_

_-Avatar, Maestra, Ya sea porque están aquí,..¿Es por la tarea de Kya?—les pregunta ella, ellos asienten que los hacen pasar al salón de Kya cuando los alumnos los ven todos se sorprenden_

_-Maestra venimos a informarle que nuestra Hija no es una mentirosa, ella nunca ha dicho mentiras y lo que ella escribió es la verdad, Nosotros somos sus padres y eso le deben de creer—le dice Aang serio, la maestra asiente_

_-eso ya lo sé,…-le dice ella_

_-entonces porque no le creyó lo que nuestra hija escribió—le dice Katara seria_

_La maestra suspira—lo que pasa que cuando me di cuenta de mi error ella ya se había ido—les dice cuando se acerca a Kya- ¿me puedes perdonar?—le pregunta a Kya, ella le sonríe que la abraza._

_Todos felices cuando,…_

_-Papi, quiero presentarte a mi amiga—le dice Kya cuando llega su amiguita_

_Aang sonríe que le hace una reverencia ella también- ¿Cómo se llama tu amiguita mi bebe?—le pregunta el_

_Kya sonríe—Papi ella es Kimmy,.. Kimmy el es mi Papi_

_Aang sonríe que se despiden igual Katara, cuando le dice que pasara por ella a la salida cuando Kya se sienta en su lugar_

_-Mentirosa, Yo se que ellos no son tus padres,.. De seguros eres hija de los sirvientes—le dice una niña a Kya, ella volta a verla que le hace mueca cuando,.._

_-¿todo bien Kya?—le pregunta, Kya asiente._

_Pasaron los días,….._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Habían pasado unos días Katara estaba saliendo de su baño triste, deprimida, llorando_

_-¿Qué te pasa Katara?—le pregunta Kanna como la ve_

_Katara está de llanto y se controla—estaba seguro que iba a tener un,..¡Bebe!—ella le dice cuando Kanna abre sus ojos_

_-¡Hija!,..¿Porque lo dices?_

_-¡Gran!,.. ¿Por qué?,.. Porque a mis hijos los he concebido cuando Aang sus tatuajes empiezan a brillar—le dice gritándole_

_Kanna suspira- ¿y estás segura que él?,… ¿¡brillo!?_

_Katara abre sus ojos se sienta y recuera cuando, baja su cabeza—Creo que,..¡No!,..—ella dice, Kanna la abraza para que se tranquilice_

_-¡hija!,.. ¿Qué te ha dicho Aang?_

_Katara suspira—que porque no hemos tenido su ¿bebe?-le pregunta ella y Katara nuevamente suspira—porque todavía no es su tiempo,.. Que Kya, Bumi y Tenzin están aquí es porque es su,..¡Tiempo!—_

_Kanna la abraza—Ya vez,.. ¡Hija!,..Nada y Nadie viene a este mundo por nada mas así—le dice, Katara asiente cuando,.._

_-¡Gran!,.. Cuando nació Tenzin,… ¿tuve una hemorragia?—le pregunta ella, Kanna abre sus ojos que asientan_

_-¿dime la verdad?,… ¿quede imposibilitada en tener más bebes?—le pregunta firme, Kanna suspira que voltea a verla_

_-¡Katara!,.. En vez que estés aferrada en tener otro bebe,.. Deberías de cuidar los que tienes—le dice seria y firme_

_-¡pero!,..¡Gran!,.. Que no vez que le puedo dar a Aang hijos maestros aires_

_-¡KATARA!,.. Y dime,.. ¿Kya y Bumi?,.. Que no son tus hijos porque no son maestros aire,.. ¿Dime no los quieres?—le grita y Kanna sale para no discutir que la deja sola._

_Katara suspira- ¿tengo que ir a ver al Doctor Lon?—ella se pregunta,.. Sale le dice a Lily que este al pendiente de los niños, cuando llega_

_**Ciudad Republica, Hospital General.-**_

_Katara llega cuando,.._

_-¡señorita deseo ver al Doctor Lon!—le dice Katara_

_La señorita suspira—Maestra Katara el Doctor Lon no vendrá se tomara unos días—le dice él, Katara se sorprende_

_-¿está enfermo?—le pregunta Katara_

_La señorita suspira—No,.. Desafortunadamente la esposa del Doctor tuvo una niña,.. Pero les nació muerta—le dice ella, Katara abre sus ojos y se entristece al saber cuándo-¿si le urge puede otro Doctor que la atienda?—le pregunta ella, Katara asiente que viene otro medico_

_-¿Maestra Katara?—le pregunta el Doctor—mi nombre es Xin, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?—_

_Katara suspira que le cuenta, el doctor la checa cuando el suspira y Katara se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué tengo Doctor?,.. ¿Por qué no he podido tener otro bebe?—le pregunta Katara desesperada_

_-¡Maestra Katara!,… Lo que pasa que Usted no puede tener más Bebes,.. Porque quedo,..¡Estéril!_

_-le dice él, Katara abre sus ojos, que sale corriendo de ahí, esta triste, deprimida que se arma de valor que se regresa a la Isla_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang había llegado a la Isla cuando Kanna le platica lo que paso, el suspira que espera que llegue Katara cuando, ella llega, Aang al verla corre cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!,..¿En donde andabas?—le pregunta Aang asustado_

_Katara suspira—Por ahí—le miente—tenía que salir—le dice cuando voltea a verlo— ¿me imagino que mi abuela te platico?_

_Aang abre sus ojos que la abraza—si,.. Cariño tu abuela me conto,..Pero acuérdate de que hemos hablado—le dice él, Katara asiente que entra en su casa, hacen la cena ya que todos están dormidos ella se levanta va a ver a sus hijos cuando regresa a su habitación y ve a Aang dormido se quita sus lagrimas- ¿Qué me entere que tu sabias esto te juro que te dejo y me llevo a mis hijos,.. Incluyendo a Tenzin?,… ¡Te lo juro!—ella se dice y se regresa a su cama._

_***Espero sus Mensajes**_

_***MIL GRACIAS….**_


	38. Chapter 39

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por comentar**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Sara**_

_***Jess**_

_***Katara**_

_***MGID**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Guest.**_

_Habían pasado Los días, Aang como Kanna notaban a Katara algo extraña que el teme que haya ido con el Doctor Lon y le allá informado el que no podrán tener más bebes, pero con sus ocupaciones en el concejo no ha podido ir._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang está en el pabellón de meditación, solo, meditando y aprovechando que Katara está con los niños dándoles un baño, cuando sale de meditación el siente que alguien viene, esta tan concentrado que no reconoce quien es cuando abre sus ojos, una hermosa personita de unos hermosos ojos azul claro como el cielo y un tono de piel no tan clara ni oscura esta en frente con él en la misma posición que el esta, y que le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que el al ver se le ilumina el día que sonríe mas_

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?—le pregunta al verla_

_Kya le sonríe-¡Papi!,..¿Todo bien entre tú y mami?—le pregunta ella, Aang al verle se sorprende que le extiende sus brazos para abrazarla_

_-Si, mi bebe,..¿Porque lo preguntas?_

_Aang la invita a sentarse en sus piernas y como cuando ella era bebe, pone su cabecita en su hombro, sus bracitos atrás de su cuello que ella da un suspira_

_-domas preguntaba—le dice cuando—Papi,… ¿tu hubieras querido que Yo sea una maestra-aire como Tenzin?—le pregunta_

_Aang se sorprende que hace que se miren le da un beso en su frente-¡No!,..Te amo mas porque eres una maestra agua como Mami—le dice él, Kya le sonríe que lo abraza mas, el se deja abrasar y sentir el amor de su bebe-¿Qué te parece regresar a la casa?—le pregunta el, Kya le sonríe que le indica que si, ambos se levantan cuando están por llegar a su casa Katara sale y al verlo, agarraditos de sus manos_

_-¡Aang!,.. Ya les iba hablar para que cenen—les dice ella. _

_Aang suspira que se sientan para cenar, todo con tranquilidad, normal, terminan de cenar cuando,.._

_-¡Kya!,.. No se te olvide darte un baño,… Estuvisteis dándole de comer a los bisontes y lémures—le die Kya, ella le sonríe que le indica que si cuando,.._

_-Sí,..¡Hermanita!,.. Porque hueles peor que Appa-le dice Bumi riéndose, Kya le hace mueca que no le contesta_

_-¿espero que les ellas dado bien de comer?,.. Porque acuérdate que son mis,..¡Bisontes!—le grita Tenzin, Katara abre sus ojos, Aang voltea a verlo_

_-¡Tenzin!,..¿Que te he dicho de los bisontes como los lémures?—le pregunta Aang serio_

_Tenzin baja la mirada que suspira cuando,..-¡Aang!,.. No lo regañes—le dice Katara, Aang voltea a verla_

_-¡Katara!,.. No lo estoy regañando,.. El ya sabe que los bisontes como los lémures son de todos, y todos son nuestra responsabilidad—le dice él, Katara suspira_

_-¡Por favor!—le dice Kanna seria_

_Aang voltea que se disculpa, Katara suspira que mejor sale y se va con los niños. Aang mejor sale para que le dé el fresco de la noche que ya es primavera y las noches son agradables, cuando pasa un buen rato él sabe quien se acerca que nuevamente suspira_

_-¡Aang!,.._

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?—le pregunta serio y sin voltear a verla_

_Katara suspira que se acerca no sabe si abrazarlo o ponerle una mano en su hombro cuando él se voltea para verla y ella suspira_

_-Aang,..¡Lo siento!—le dice Katara apenada_

_Aang la abraza—Amor,.. Por favor no deseo discutir contigo, me duele estar distanciado así—le dice y hacen que se vean_

_Katara le pone una mano en su mejilla—Lo, se,.. ¡Aang!,.. A mi también me duele, que en realidad no sé que me está pasando—se lo dice con los ojos llorosos_

_Aang la abraza mas que le da un beso en su frente—Dime en que te puedo ayudar,..¡Katara!,. Por favor, somos uno y debemos estar unidos por nuestra familia –le dice cuando Katara asiente que entran ambos a la casa -¿deja ver a mis bebes y ahorita te alcanzo en la cama?—le dice él, Katara sonríe que se despiden de un ligero beso._

_Aang va con Tenzin primero cuando entra lo ve tristes suspira el que se le acerca y lo abraza-¡Mi muchachito!,..Sabes bien que no te regañe me duele hablarte así pero entiende, todos los que vivimos aquí debemos de cooperar y cuidar, porque es de todos, acuérdate que somos una familia—le dice él, Tenzin lo abraza _

_-Lo sé Papi,.. Lo sé,.. Pero me duele que Cielito y los bebes de Appa siguen mucho a Kya—le dice el _

_Aang se ríe,..—mi muchachito claro que la siguen mucho aparte que ella siempre me ha ayudado con ellos, desde que tu hermana empezó a caminar siempre se iba con ellos, cuando no la encantábamos sabíamos en donde ella estaba_

_Tenzin de sorprende— ¿A poco se quedaba en el establo de Appa y Cielo?—le pregunta el_

_Aang se ríe— Te voy a contar, pero no se lo digas a tu hermana,..¿Sabes?,.. Un día llegue Yo, Deje la puerta abierta de la cocina y como no la cerré, tu hermana que estaba todavía pequeña, salió,.. Y cuando nos dimos cuenta ella no estaba,..¡Tenzin!,.. Estábamos, mami, Gran-Gran, y Yo desesperados por buscarla en la casa que no la encontrábamos y fue cuando me dijo,.. ¡Gran!,.. Que si cuando Yo llegue cerré la puerta en ese momento me acorde que no, Salí como loco buscándola que temí lo peor que los acólitos me ayudaron, pero ella no apareció y de repente se me ocurrió ir a buscar a Appa, pero cuando llegue la encontré dormida y a un lado de la bebe de ellos, tu hermana y Cielito siempre han sido muy unidas y Yo se que algún día tu tendrás tu bisonte,.. Domas acuérdate que son ellos los que a uno nos escogen, No Nosotros—le dice él, Tenzin se sorprende_

_-¡Guau!,.. Papa,.. A parte de llorona y gritona se escapaba de la casa—le dice_

_Aang abre sus ojos que se ríe—Anda es hora de dormir—le dice. Y sale para ver a Bumi cuando entra y al verlo_

_-¿todavía despierto mi muchacho?—le pregunta el, cuando Bumi agarra el peluche de momo y lo abraza, Aang sonríe que se sienta a un lado de él y lo abraza-¿Qué te pasa mi muchachito?—le pregunta el_

_Bumi agacha su cabeza—Papi,..¿Ya que eres el Avatar?,..¿Tu puedes que Yo?—le dice dando un suspira cuando Aang se da cuenta a lo que él quiere decir_

_-¡No!,.. Bumi,.. Yo no puedo dar poderes_

_Bumi voltea a verlo,..-¡Pero!,..¡Papi!,.. Si el tío Sokka nos conto como le quitaste su poder al señor de fuego Ozai—le dice él, Aang lo abraza y hace que se miran_

_-¡Mira!,.. Mi muchacho Si soy el Avatar, pero en cuestión de dar poderes eso Yo no puedo,.. A parte tú no necesitas,.. Bumi,.. Porque tú eres único—le dice el_

_Bumi suspira y voltea a verlo_

_-¡Bumi!,..¡Hijo!,.. Yo te amo por lo que eres,.. Sabes bien que a los tres los amo por igual si fueras un maestro-agua o aire te amaría igual, porque eres tu Bumi mi hijo, y eso te hace único—le dice él, cuando Bumi le sonríe y lo abraza—Nunca lo olvides hijo eres único y no necesitas tener poderes para demostrar quién eres—le dice y lo deja que entre a la cama, cuando sale y se dirige hacia la habitación de Kya toca sonríe cuando entra_

_-¡papi!—_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza—Mi bebe vengo a darle las buenas noches—le dice él cuando ve que Kya le quiere decir algo-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?—le pregunta el._

_Kya le sonríe que agarra uno de sus peluches de bisonte—Papi,.. Tu crees que ¿podamos ir a la tribu a paseo trineo?—le pregunta ella_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza—mi bebe,.. ¿Quieres ir a la tribu?—le pregunta el, Kya le sonríe de oreja a oreja – Claro que si,.. Falta poco para tu cumpleaños y cae en fin de semana,.. Claro que si iremos—le dice cuando Kya grita de felicidad que lo a abraza y lo empieza a llenar de besos, Aang se ríe—anda mi bebe es hora de dormir—le dice cuando suspira y sale el- ¿domas espero como es fin de semana no venga Lin?—se pregunta él cuando se dirige hacia su habitación y ve que Katara lo está esperando, sonríe el – Sabes deja darme un baño—le dice él cuando Katara se le acerca_

_-¿deseas que te talle la espalda?—le pregunta, Aang sonríe que la abraza_

_-en realidad creo que necesito un,..¡Masaje!—le dice él, Katara le da un ligero beso_

_-bien si es así,..¿Ve preparando la bañera?—le dice ella, Aang sonríe que se apresura a llenar la bañera cuando el entra, esta por gritarla cuando ella llega, el sonríe cuando delante de él se quita su bata se sonroja al verla desnuda._

_Aang le extiende sus brazos, Katara sonríe que le pide que se haga para adelante, para que ella este su espalda en la bañera._

_Sonríe el que asiente a lo que pide ella, cuando empieza a darle un masaje combinado con su agua-control, empezando desde su cabeza calva, bajando hacia sus hombros, siente ella que se está relajando, Katara sonríe maliciosamente cuando abre mas sus piernas, para que el esté totalmente en su pecho, que ella con una de sus piernas empieza a acariciar su pierna, ella lentamente subiendo cuando Aang abre sus ojos al sentir en donde están los dedo de un pie de Katara_

_-¡Katara!—le habla al sentir_

_-Si,… ¿Aang?—le pregunta seductoramente_

_-cariño, tienes tu pie en,…-le dice tímidamente_

_-¿te molesta en donde esta?—le pregunta cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!—le habla—al sentir que se está relajando con el masaje pero no el de la espalda sino en otra parte de su cuerpo._

_Aang empieza a morderse sus labios, agarrando sus manos en la tina de la bañera_

_-Por los espíritus,… ¡Katara!—le dice cuando se deja caer totalmente y relajado_

_Katara sonríe a lo que ella hizo-¿y bien?—le pregunta ella, Aang se voltea va sacando su rostro de la bañera cuando él con sus manos empieza a agarrar a Katara sus piernas, poco a poco subiendo cuando él le abre sus piernas, Katara sonríe a lo que va ser él, que se inca y con sus manos empieza subiendo, acariciando su piel, subiendo por su cintura, por su torso, agarra sus pechos, sus hombros, su cuello, hasta llegar a su rostro y la besa, Katara sonríe que abre sus boca para saborear el placer de sus labios, ella lo abraza atrayéndolo hacia ella, cuando Aang pone una mano en su espalda, carga a Katara cuando, ella rompe el beso, hace su columna hacia atrás porque él está dentro de ella._

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su cuello, otro en su hombro cuando su brazo sostiene a Katara para empujar, entrar más en ella_

_-¡Aang!,…..—le susurra ella al sentirlo_

_Aang vuelve a empujar cuando él, le da otro beso pero en su hombro, cuando ambas manos del está en su trasero, para entrar más en ella, empujando, Katara lo abraza mas al sentir la pasión que le está dando cuando empuja mas, entrando mas en ella, que Katara empieza a susurrar su nombre el sonríe al escucharla_

_-Si…. ¡Katara!,.. Si,….-le dice el al estar llegando_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Aang!,..—le grita mas cuando,.. Ambos llegaron al pico de su pasión._

_Aang la suelta de su trasero, para abrazarla, ambos se abrazan pero siguen unido, poco a poco van recuperando su aliento, él le empieza a acariciar su cabello, ella también empieza a acariciar su cabeza calva, cuando se separan para mirarse, sonríe que se dan un beso ligero en sus labios._

_Katara al verlo se muerde su labio-¿Qué te parece otro ronda?—_

_Aang abre sus ojos que le da un rápido beso ligero en sus labios—Me Parece,..¡Perfecto!... ¿pero ahora en la cama?..—le pregunta, Katara sonríe que lo abraza mas._

_Hace que Katara, pase sus piernas a su cintura para salir de la bañera, para llegar a su cama, se dejan caer, ambos se ríen, pero no hacen ruido_

_-¿te parece hacer toda la noche el amor?,.. Aprovechando que mañana es fin de semana y no vas al concejo—le pregunta Katara, Aang sonríe cuando se acomoda en ella y entra, Katara arque su columna y sonríe cuando él se acerca a su oído_

_-Me parece perfecto—le dice él, dándole otro empuje, para entrar más en ella._

_Aang empieza a empujar, Katara se abraza más de él, cuando ella empieza a decir su nombre el sonríe que pone sus manos en su rostro y la besa._

_Katara pone sus manos en el pecho de Aang, al sentir que entra mas en el, cuando rompe el beso_

_-¡A!...¡Aang!,…-empieza a llamarlo_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Casi llego?—le dice entrando mas en ella que ya la cama empieza a moverse, el se deja caer arriba de ella, que poco a poco trata el poner su cabeza en su hombro, y seguir todavía unidos mas._

_Katara lo abarca y empieza a acariciar su cabeza, hasta su espalda._

_Aang sonríe—Si sigues así me voy a quedar dormido_

_Katara lo abraza mas—pues duérmete y al reto lo volvemos hacer—le dice ella_

_Aang asiente cuando,.._

_-¿Aang?,…-_

_-¡Mmmm!,… ¡Si!,… ¿Amor?_

_-¿Kya hablo contigo?_

_Aang abre sus ojos que voltea a verla-¿me preguntas si me dijo lo que desee de cumpleaños?—_

_Katara le sonríe-¡Sip!,.. Es eso_

_Aang sonríe que se vuelve a acomodar—le dije que si,.. Amorcito_

_Katara sonríe que lo abarca ella cuando ella con una de sus piernas empieza a acariciar una de las piernas de él._

_Aang al sentir que sonríe y se ríe- ¿es en cerio de lo de toda la noche?—le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe le da un beso en su cabeza calva, Aang se levanta pero sigue dentro de ella, Katara sonríe, pero se sorprende a lo que va ser, sale de ella, Katara sonríe cuando ve que se acerca a ella y le da un beso en sus labios, ella sonríe que lo besa, cuando,.._

_-Prepárate para no gritar—le dice él, cuando la voltea, pone Katara sus manos en la respaldo de su cama, Aang le abre sus piernas, cuando una mano de él está en sus hombro, la espalda de ella en el pecho de él,…_

_-¡Aang!,..—le habla nuevamente al sentirlo dentro de ella._

_Aang sonríe que empieza a moverse, empujando cuando mueve su cabello para un lado, pone el la otra mano en el hombro de Katara para empujar mas, el arque su columna hacia atrás al sentir que está entrando mas, llegando hasta el límite cuando la trae el hacia ella, se sienta en la cama, la toma de su cintura y empieza mas a moverla, parece ella una muñeca, de trapo._

_-¡Aang!,… ¡Aaannnggg!—empieza a Katara a grita_

_Aang sonríe—Si,..¡Katara!,..¡Grita mi amor!,… ¡Grita!—le pide él cuando,.. ambos llegaron al clímax de su pasión él, la abraza, pone sus manos debajo de sus pecho, su frente en su hombro, ella se deja caer al sentir su espalda en el pecho de Aang sus manos en sus piernas, poco a poco, ambos van recuperando sus alientos que Aang poco a poco se va moviendo sin romper la unión de ellos que se recuesta en la cama de lado, teniendo a Katara abrazada, ella su espalda en el pecho de él, cuando ambos se quedan dormidos….._

_Amanece:_

_Aang y Katara están en el jardín con los niños, Kanna viéndolos como entre ellos les están enseñando a Kya el agua control cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.._

_Aang voltea y sonríe,..-¿Qué pasa Shani?—le pregunta el, se acerca cuando le entrega un pergamino que le llego, se sorprende el al saber que sello trae, que inmediatamente lo abre_

-¡Avatar!,.. Le pedimos por favor que venga a la tribu Agua del Norte es un asunto que usted esté presente.

-Nota: al Concejal Sokka, como al Señor del Fuego Zuko, también se les ha pedido de su presencia.

-Asunto: de su Hija.

-Atentamente: Miembros del Concejo de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

_Aang se sorprende que voltee a ver a Kya y a Katara_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?—le pregunta Katara a su reacción de la carta_

_Aang suspira—Katara es de la tribu del Norte—le dice que le da el pergamino _

_Cuando lo lee ella, voltea ver a Kya que deja el pergamino caer, que la abraza, ella se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa mami?—le pregunta Kya_

_Katara le da un beso en su frente cuando llega Aang y las abraza_

_-¿Qué pasa hijo?—le pregunta Kanna asustada ha como ellos reaccionado_

_Aang suspira que se agacha y voltea a ver a Kya_

_-Mi bebe tendré que salir con tu Tío Sokka, pero llegare para tu cumpleaños para ir a Paseo Trineo_

_Kya se pone triste que le hace puchero, Aang también le hace que ambos se ríen, el, la abraza _

_-¿Qué pasa Mami?—le pregunta Bumi, ella voltea a verlo que también lo abraza y a Tenzin también _

_-¿Saben?—les pregunta ella y trata de que no le recorra sus lagrimas- ¿deja preparar una rica agua de Lichi?,.. ¿Qué les parece?—nuevamente les pregunta, los niños sonríe que asienten _

_-vamos mi pedacito—le dice a Kya pidiendo su mano, Kya sonríe que se va con su madre_

_-Mis muchachitos que les parece y van y le ayudan a mami como a tu hermanita—les pide el, los niños sonríe que también van para alcanzarlas cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa hijo?—nuevamente Kanna le pregunta preocupada_

_Aang suspira que le entrega el pergamino y ella lo lee que se lleva su mano a su boca_

_-¿Por qué querrán hablar de mi niña?—le pregunta Kanna_

_Aang volta a verla—No lo sé,..¡Gran!,.. Pero no me gusta esto –le dice- ¿tendré que ir a la casa de Sokka?—le pregunta cuando,.._

_-¡AANG!,..¡AANG!,.._

_Escucha el que le gritan y reconoce la voz al verlo,…-¡Sokka!—le grita Aang, llega Sokka, saluda a Kanna_

_-¡Aang!,.. Me llego una carta de la tribu—Aang lo interrumpe—_

_-Lo sé Sokka, Lo sé—le dice y le enseña el pergamino_

_-¿para cuándo nos vamos?—le pegunta Sokka_

_-Sokka será pasado mañana con esto deseo estar con mis hijos y no sabemos cuándo tiempo estaremos afuera—le dice Aang, Sokka asiente cuando,_

_-¡Tío Sokka!—le grita, el sonríe al ver quien viene_

_-¡Si!,. Pequeña vienes a recibir a tu tío guapo-le dice a Kya ella al escuchar le hace gestos cuando ella se abraza de su padre, Aang le sonríe, el solamente le hace mueca—Sigues siendo igual—le dice_

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?_

_-papi dice mami que te vengas—le dice ella_

_-Si,.. Comida—Sokka le dice cuando el va por delante, Kanna suspira y sonríe a la vez, padre e hija van agarradito de sus manos cuando Katara ve a Sokka que abrazan—Tranquila hermanita, vas a ver que nada será—le dice él cuando los niños se quedan viendo_

_-¡Tío Sokka!,..¿Hakoda y Oyagi?—le pregunta Bumi_

_-Mi muchacho están en la casa pero ¿Qué les parece si mañana van todos a comer?—le dice él, Bumi sonríe—Y así le digo a tu Tía Suki que te prepara un rico cocido de ciruelas de mar—le dice Sokka al Bumi el sonríe cuando, Aang, Kya y Tenzin hacen gestos_

_Pasa el rato Sokka se despide y quedo de ir al día siguiente con Suki y los niños._

_Ya en la noche todos en sus habitaciones, Katara esta histérica sobre la carta_

_-¡Katara!,.. Cariño tranquila, sabes bien que nadie nos la va a quitar—Aang la abraza para tranquilizarla_

_-¡Aang!,.. Júrame que nadie y menos ellos no me la quitaran,..¡Júrame!—le dice casi gritándole_

_Aang suspira—amor ya te he dicho es nuestra hija, ellos no deben de meterse en nuestra familia—le dice él y la invita a entrar en la cama, ambos se abrazan._

_Aang ve que Katara ya está dormida, cuando poco a poco se zafa de ella se sienta en su cama que se lleva una mano en su cabeza-¡Por todos los espíritus!,.. No puedo relajarme, estar tranquilo porque sucede algo—se dice el frustrado, que sale de la cama se dirige hacia las habitaciones de los niños cuando llega a la de Kya, entra sonríe al verla como duerme que se quita sus lagrimas se acerca a su cama se inca y le mueve su cabello, sonríe mas como esta abrazada de su peluche el de la sonaja como el de su toca cuando ella poco a poco abre sus ojos y a ver quien está en frente de ella se sorprende-_

_-¡Papi!—le habla, ella se talla sus ojitos que se sienta, Aang se sienta y la abraza cuando suspira-¿Qué pasa papi?—le pregunta ella, Aang la sienta en sus piernas y la carga cuando ella era una bebe_

_-Nada mi bebe,.. Solamente estoy viendo si están bien—le dice, Kya sonríe que se acomoda en su hombro y pasa sus manitas atrás de su cuello hasta que ella se queda dormida, Aang se acomoda que también se queda dormido con Kya cuando, Casi Amanece_

_Siente en un beso ligero en sus labios cuando poco a poco abre sus ojos da una sonrisa porque uno hermoso ojos azules de mar lo miran, le da una sonrisa a Katara, que se levanta con Kya y la deja con cuidado en su cama, ella no despierta._

_-¡Aang!,..¿Te quedaste con Kya casi toda la noche?_

_Aang le sonríe que poco a poco acomoda a Kya para que no despierte, salen ambos cuando se dirigen hacia la suya_

_-Katara anoche se me fue el sueño, que fui a ver a los niños y a Kya cuando la vi recorre como ella está dormida_

_Katara sonríe que lo invita a que entre a la cama—Si ella todavía dúreme como una bebe_

_Aang la abraza—Ella es una bebe—_

_Katara se ríe—Ya lo sé Aang, que ella siempre será nuestra bebe—le dice cuando suspira, Aang la abraza y que quedan dormidos._

_**Ciudad Republica Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Aang, Katara, y los niños habían llegado, junto con Kanna, después que comieron están en el jardín jugando y viéndolos correr, todos sonríe al verlos cuando,.._

_-¿a qué hora piensan partir?—les pregunta Suki dándole un sorbo a su té._

_Aang deja su tasa a un lado voltea a verla –Mañana después de que deje a Kya en la escuela_

_Katara se sorprende-¿pensé que no iría a la escuela?_

_-Cariño, debemos seguir normal, tú la dejareis e iras por ella, te llevaras a Cielo, para que no anden por todo la Ciudad_

_Katara suspira_

—_Creo que Aang tiene razón,..¡Hija!—le dice Kanna_

_Katara voltea a verlos que sonríe al verlos a Jugar—bien ella ira a la escuela_

_-¿y dime como le está lleno ella?—Suki le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe—Bien es muy inteligente que me ha dicho su maestra que es la primera en su clase—le dice cuando suspira y hace mueca—desafortunadamente la hija del Secretario Kamm está en su Salón y ella es muy latosa con Kya_

_-Si,.. Esa niña es muy envidiosa—Suki le dice_

_Aang como Sokka voltean _

_-¿Qué la hija de Kamm?—Sokka le pregunta_

_Aang hace mueca- Si,.. ¿Ella?,.. Esa niña no se que le enseñan en su casa,.. Decirle a mi bebe que es una mentirosa y que ella no es nuestra,… ¡Hija!—le dice serio_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Cómo no es tu hija?,..—Le dice Sokka y voltea a verla que juegan a que la persiguen- ¿Pero mírenla?,.. En verdad eres tú,.. Pero en Niña—le dice él, Kanna asiente lo que Sokka dice-_

_-¿Cómo que parece a mí?,.. Ella es Hermosa—le dice Aang_

_-Eso si mi sobrina es muy hermosa—Sokka le dice._

_Llego la hora de regresar cuando,.._

_-¿me toca a mi guiar a Appa?—Bumi le pregunta a su Padre_

_-¿Qué?,..¡No!,.. Me toca a mí—Tenzin les dice cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,.. Mami,.. Ya vámonos—les grita Kya arriba de la cabeza de Appa_

_-¿Qué?,.. No es Justo—les gritan sus hermanos al mismo tiempo_

_Kya les saca la lengua, cuando Katara se suben junto con Kanna, Aang sube a Bumi y a Tenzin_

_-¡Mi bebe!—le dice Aang, Kya sonríe que asiente_

_-¡Appa!,..Yip,.. Yip—grita ella—A casa Appa, vamos con Cielo y Cielito y tus bebes—ella nuevamente le grita él le bufa cuando llegan los niños se quedaron dormidos que también la que guía, Katara sonríe como Kanna al bajarse_

_-deja a dejar a los niños y vengo por ella—le dice Aang_

_-como siempre se quedo dormida—Kanna le dice a Katara_

_Katara sonríe—sabes bien que siempre le pedía a Aang su paseo_

_Llega Aang la baja y todavía sigue dormida—deja llevármela—les dice él cuando entra a su habitación la deja en su cama, llega Katara que le quita sus zapatos cuando ella despierta y voltea a ver a sus padres que le sonríe_

_-Mi bebe,.. Nuevamente te quedaste dormida—le dice Aang, Kya se sienta cuando Katara le quita su vestidito para ponerle su pijama cuando,.._

_-¡papi!,..¿Appa?—le pregunta ella_

_Aang y Katara se ríe—Mi bebe el está con Cielo y sus bebes—le dice él, cuando Katara termina de ponerle su pijama_

_-duerme mi pedacito, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela—le dice Katara, Kya asiente, que agarra su peluche como su toga se acomoda y se duerme._

_Aang y Katara salen llegan a su habitación cuando se quitan su ropa para entrar en su cama_

_Aang la abraza-¡Katara!, Sigue siendo una bebe_

_Katara sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios—Si,.. Como siempre se quedo dormida, y cuando despierta pregunta por Appa,.. Si,.. Siempre será nuestra bebe._

_**Ciudad Republica Escuela Pública.-**_

_Aang junto con Kya habían bajado de Appa para entrar a la escuela, en la deja en el salón cuando,.._

_-¡Avatar!,..¿Que agradable sorpresa?—le pregunta la maestra de Kya_

_Aang le sonríe—Maestra… ¿Su?—le pregunta el, ella asiente—Bien para informarle y pedirle por favor que nadie, absolutamente nadie solamente mi esposa puede venir por mi hija_

_La maestra se sorprende-¿pasa algo?_

_-¡No!,..Pero le pido que este al pendiente por favor—le dice él, la maestra asiente cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!—_

_Aang voltea y sonríe -¿Qué pasa mi bebe?—le pregunta cuando Kya lo abraza_

_-te voy a extrañar—le dice con los ojos llorosos, Aang se controla para que no le recorren sus lagrimas que la abraza_

_-Yo, También mi bebe,.. Sea buena mi bebe,.. Ya verás cuando acuerdes estaremos en la tribu en paseo Pingüino, festejando tu cumpleaños—le dice cuando le pide que entre a su salón, Aang suspira, que sale en Appa, llega por Sokka y salen rumbo a la tribu del agua del norte,…._

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.-**_

_Aang y Sokka ya habían llegado, cuando ven que Zuko también llego, se saludan todos_

_-¡Flama!,..¿Sabes para que nos mandaron a llamar?—Sokka le pregunta, Zuko suspira_

_-en realidad No, también me sorprendió la carta y mas que se trata de Kya,..¡Aang!,.. Por eso me alarmo mas—le dice Zuko, Aang suspira que los hacen pasar cuando entran están los sabios de la tribu, se sientan _

_-¿me pueden informar que está pasando?—Aang les pregunta serio_

_Uno de los sabios se levantan le hace una reverencia-¡Avatar!,.. Pedimos de su presencia como el Concejal Sokka, como perteneciente a la tribu hermana del Sur, aparte ser Tío de su hija, el Señor del Fuego Zuko, porque sabemos de ante mano que la Princesa y su Hija son muy amigas que se dicen que son hermanas—le dice el sabio, Aang, como Sokka y Zuko se sorprende a los que está diciendo que se sienta cuando suspira el-¡Avatar!,.. Sabemos que tiene dos hijos varones, aparte de su hija, uno parece que es un no maestro y el más pequeños es un maestro aire—suspira el—sabiendo esto nosotros queremos pedirle que su hija sea coronada como Princesa de la Tribu del Norte—le dice el sabio_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Cómo que mi hija la quieren coronar?—les grita Aang_

_-¡Si!,..¿Que paso con el niño de Yada?—Sokka les pregunta_

_-Si,.. ¿Qué ha pasado con el niño?—Zuko les pregunta_

_Los sabios les piden que se controlen_

_-lo que pasa que el niño desafortunadamente siempre es muy enfermizo, Yada sabiendo eso pido totalmente la custodia de él, para cuidarlo y curarlo, ya saben que ella se caso con el Hijo del General Fong, y el niño está viviendo con ellos_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Y para eso nos hicieron llamar?—Aang le reclama_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Por favor nosotros sabemos que el niño está muy enfermo, que nuestra única solución es su,..¡Hija!,.._

_-¡No!,.. –Le dice Aang serio y firme—Lo siento, pero no les entregare a mi hija_

_-¡pero!,..¡Avatar!,..¿Para qué quiere una hija maestra agua?—le reclaman otro de los sabios_

_Aang se para pero se controla—En primer lugar es mi hija,.. Segundo, la amo, por simple hecho que es el resultado del amor de mi amada, Katara, y Yo nos tenemos y NO,.. Me importa, si es una maestra-agua, aire o no maestra el simple hecho que ella es mí,..¡Hija!,.. Y eso es más que suficiente –les dice firme_

_-¿Por qué ustedes no toman las riendas de la tribu?—Sokka les pregunta_

_Los sabios entre ellos se quedan viendo_

_-Si,.. Porque no se hace un concejo y se toman las decisiones de la tribu—Zuko le dice_

_¿Ustedes nos ayudarían a organizando?—les pregunta un de las tribu_

_Aang como Sokka y Zuko asiente a ayudarles._

_Ellos se quedan Aang como Sokka y Zuko manda información lo que está pasando en la tribu cuando Aang suspira y se entristece_

_\- No se podre cumplirme a mi bebe—se dice él cuando envía su carta a la Isla para que Katara esté más tranquila._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Katara está con Kanna y los niños en el patio del templo, Cielito está con ellos jugando, Kya le está enseñando a Tenzin como a Bumi como subirse al lomo de cielito cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!—_

_Katara sonríe—Si,..¿Yammy?—le pregunta cuando ella le entrega un pergamino, sonríe de oreja a oreja de quien es-¿es de Aang?,.. Grita ella cuando,..—Mis Bebes,.. Llego carta de Papi—ella grita_

_Todos dejan lo que están haciendo que llegan con ella también cielito que se sientan en el piso al saber lo que su padre les dice_

_-¡Mami!,..¿Que dice Papi?—le pegunta Tenzin_

_-¡Mami!,.. ¿Papi ya viene?—le pregunta Kya_

_-si,.. ¡Mami!,.. ¿Que dice?,..—Bumi le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe que abre la carta cuando primero empieza a leer que carraspea ella._

-¡Katara!,.. Cariño espero que estén Bien Tu y mis Bebes igual que Gran-Gran,.. Para decirles que todavía estaré un tiempo más aquí en la tribu del norte, espero que pronto esto acabe para estar con ustedes.

-Bumi, mi muchacho, espero que te estés portando bien y no les estés dando guerra a los acólitos como a mami.

-Tenzin, mi muchachito, espero que estés con Bumi en sus travesuras

-Katara mi amor,.. ¡Te extraño!,..

-Gran,.. Espero que mis bebe no le estén dando lata,..

-Kya,.. Mi bebe,.. Yo se que te prometí para tu cumpleaños llevarte a Paseo Trineo Pingüino,.. Te doy mi promesa de Avatar que te cumpliré,..

-Los Amo,.. Su,.. Papi.

-Katara lee esto después que mis bebe no se den cuenta—_ella lo ve y no lo lee, cuando cierra la carta,.._

_-Y bien mis bebe ya saben lo que su papi_ _les dice,.. Anden vayan a jugar—ella les dice cuando Kanna le pone una mano en su hombro_

_-¿hay algo más?—le pregunta Kanna, Katara asiste que termina de leer_

-¡Katara!,.. Amor esto en realidad si era porque querían a nuestra bebe,.. Pero ya les hice entender que ella es nuestra hija,.. Los estamos ayudando a que se haga un Concejo en la tribu y como ellos se pueden manejar y poder gobernar, sin necesidad de un soberano. Esperamos Pronto terminar con esto y poder estar con ustedes,.. Que en realidad No sé si podre cumplirle a mi bebe,… Te Amo.

-tu niño Tontorrón,…

-Aang.

_Katara cierra la carta que se lleva a su pecho,.. –porque ellos quieren a mi hija,.. Porque –se dice ella cuando,.._

_-Lo vez Katara,.. Hay personas que la quieren y tu preocupada porque no has tenido más bebe,.. ¿Dime darías tu hija a cambio de otro bebe?—le pregunta Kanna_

_Katara abre sus ojos que voltea a verla_

_-¿piensa bien?,.. Porque a veces lo que uno piensa o desee se hace realidad—le dice Kanna. Cuando escuchan que Tenzin se está peleando con Kya ella se levanta y al verla abre sus ojos_

_-¡Kya!—le grita-¿Cómo hiciste esa bola?—le pregunta Katara al verla subir en una bola tipo sofí-de aire que su padre invento_

_-¡Mami!,.. Fácil,.. Mira Tomo una porción de agua,.. La haces bola y como dice papi que el aire y el agua es similar se te subes a ella y es como una bola como él la hace—le dice ella con una sonrisa_

_-Lo vez,..¡Katara!,.. Ella tiene el espíritu de su Padre y tu Espirita,.. Es una mitad agua y aire y no dudemos que a lo mejor en un futuro podrá dominar los dos elementos—le dice Kanna, Katara habré sus ojo a lo que ella dice_

_-Si,.. Es mitad aire y agua –se dice Katara y sonríe a la vez._

_***Y bien,..¿Que les pareció?**_

_***Gracias.**_


	39. Chapter 40

_AVATAR EL ULTIMO MAESTRO DEL AIRE NO ME PERTENECE_

_Avatar Cuando Llama la Sangre: El regreso del los Maestros Aires._

_***Deseo a agradecer a:**_

_***Jezreel.**_

_***Sara.**_

_***MGID**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jess**_

_***Jezreel Herandez 16**_

_***Katara**_

_Habían pasado los días, Aang, Sokka y Zuko siguen en la tribu del norte._

_**Tribu**__**Agua del Norte.-**_

_Aang aprovechando un tiempo para meditar, está en el estanque del oasis del espíritu del Océano y la luna cuando,…_

_-¡Avatar!_

_Aang se sorprende quien le habla -¿Arnook?_

_El ex rey se sienta a un lado—Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, lo que hecho Yo solamente ha sido por el amor hacia mi esposa_

_Aang suspira—lo entiendo, uno por amor, hace muchas cosas—le dice- ¿sabe que Yue me mando un aviso?—le dice él, Arnook voltea a verlo_

_-¿en verdad mi hija hablo con usted?—le pregunta animado_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza—en realidad fue ella que me dio una oportunidad_

_-¿Cómo está eso Avatar?_

_Aang suspira- ¿se acuerda cuando en la reunión de naciones usted se sorprendió en ver a mi esposa con mi bebe?_

_-Sí,.. Lo recuerdo_

_-Yo no pensaba en traérmelas, pero tuve un sueño, más bien una Pesadilla, pero desperté y comprendí que Yue me perdono y me dio una oportunidad_

_-¿se puede saber?... ¡Avatar!,… ¿Qué clase de sueño?_

_Aang voltea a verlo—que ustedes aprovechando que estaría Yo en la nación del fuego, se metieron a la Isla, mataron a mi amada Katara y se robaron a mi bebe,.. Tuvo que pasar casi 17-años para saber y recuperarla, porque ustedes me la robaron por lo de Yue—le dice él, Arnook abre sus ojos se sorprende a lo que está diciendo que agacha la cabeza y suspira a la vez_

_-si le dijo que ese era el plan—_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,..¿Entonces todo es cierto?_

_Arnook voltea a verlo—Si,… Cuando supimos que su esposa estaba embarazada ideamos un plan para quedarnos con su bebe, mi esposa estaba segura que tendrían una niña,.. Creo que son cosas de mujeres, y aquella noche en la reunión en Ciudad Republica cuando la vimos y uno de los sabios del fuego le estaba diciendo que si su bebe, no resultara ser un maestro-aire ellos podrían obligarlo a usted que la dejara, nos enojamos con él, que mi esposa la tranquilizo y ella nos confeso que tendrían una niña, mi esposa y Yo estábamos felices que trataríamos en aprovechar cualquier oportunidad en tener a su niña—le dice el_

_-Si,.. Pero gracias a Yue ella me ilumino y no pudieron robarme a mi bebe en ese entonces,.. Pero que tal esa vez,…-le dice Aang serio_

_-Yo pensé que con el niño de Yada ella se tranquilizaría, pero siempre tuvo la curiosidad en conocerla, y cuando ella la vio se enamoro de su hija que quería tenerla como pudiera,.. Me decía que ella es Yue encarnada en su hija—_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué?... Mi bebe,..¿Yue?,.. Eso no puede ser posible, acuérdese que ella se convirtió en el espíritu de la Luna—_

_-Si,.. Eso ya lo sé,.. Pero ella nunca entendió y nunca ha entendido que nuestra Yue es un espíritu no es su hija—le dice Arnook se despide y sale._

_Aang suspira cuando de su toga saca una fotografía de su familia que sonríe y los besa,.. -¿No se qué haría hecho Yo si alguno de ustedes me faltara?—se dice cuando sale de ahí para dirigirse con los demás_

_-¡Aang!_

_Aang sonríe-¿Qué pasa Sokka?_

_-creo que en un par de días ya podemos regresar_

_-Si,.. Lo malo que no le podre cumplir a mi bebe su deseo de cumpleaños_

_Sokka se sorprende- ¿Qué te pidió mi sobrina de cumpleaños?_

_Aang sonríe—que la llevara a la tribu a paso trineo pingüino_

_Sokka se sorprende- ¿eso ella quiere?_

_-¡Muchachos!_

_-¿Qué pasa Flama?_

_-creo que en un par de días ya podemos regresar-les dice él, Aang como Sokka sonríen cuando_

_-¿van a ir a la isla para el cumpleaños de mi bebe?—Aang le pregunta_

_Zuko suspira—lo siento Aang,… Pero esta vez le vamos a quedar mal a Kya,.. También lo siento por Honora ya sabes que se quieren como,..¡Hermanas!—le dice él, Aang le sonríe—Lo bueno que podrán ir a la reunión de naciones que es en la nación –les recuerda_

_-Si,.. Para esas fechas mi bebe ya estará de vacaciones en la escuela—Aang le dice_

_Mientras,….._

_Arnook entra a un salón cuando,…._

_-¿desea ver a su esposa?—le preguntan un custodio _

_-Si,.. Por favor—le dice el_

_El custodio suspira—Por favor dele usted esta charola de comida, desde la mañana ella no ha querido comer—le dice, Arnook entra al verla que está dormida tapada cuando se acerca para despertarla se sorprende que no reacciona, la destapa cuando abre sus ojos, no es ella, sino una de las custodia, Arnook sale a avisar cuando,.._

_-¿no puede ser que ella se atreviera a salir de la tribu?—se pregunta Arnook al ver por la ventana en donde ella está el muelle de barcos de la tribu_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Katara suspiraba al ver a Kya sentada en el jardín en donde Aang planto las azucenas pandas, ella está con Cielito a un lado,.._

_-Mi pedacito es hora que te metas_

_Kya voltea a ver a su madre,..-¡Mami!,… ¿Un ratito más?_

_Katara suspira que se acerca cuando ve que también llega Cielo y bufa, ella sonríe al ver que le habla a Cielito—Lo vez mi amor,… Cielo viene también hablarle a Cielito—le dice ella, Kya suspira que abraza a Cielito y se despiden de ella. Katara le sonríe que le extiende sus brazos y Kya se deja abrazar por su madre—ya veras mi pedacito que pronto Papi vendrá—le dice cuando ambas entran a su casa y se disponen a cenar_

_Cena cuando,…-¡Kya!,… ¿para cuándo los van a llevar al museo?—le pregunta Katara_

_Kya suspira—la próxima semana, Mami_

_Kanna voltea a verla-¿Qué pasa mi niña?—le pregunta a Kya ella pone su frente en la mesa_

_-¡Kya!,..¿Que pasa mi pedacito?—le pregunta su madre, ella voltea a verla_

_-¡Mami!,..Lo que pasa que no quiero ir al museo con mis compañeros_

_Katara hace que se pare de su silla, la sienta en sus piernas la abraza y la acuna en su regazo y hace que se miran-¿Qué pasa hija?_

_-¿la niña latosa de tu grupo te sigue molestando?—le pregunta Kanna_

_Kya se abraza de su madre-¿es eso mi pedacito?_

_Kya asiente que llora, Katara nuevamente la cuna en su pecho y la tranquiliza, Kanna le pone una mano en su cabello_

_-¡Ssshh!,..Mi pedacito aquí esta mami cuéntame que está pasando_

_Kya se tranquiliza—Mami,… ¡Linny!,.. Me sigue diciendo que ustedes no son mis padres,.. Que dice ella, que me recogieron, como tuviste una hija maestra-aire y se les murió,… y que a mí me dejaron en la Isla,..Y ustedes me adoptaron—_

_Katara y Kanna se miran,…-¿Qué?,.. ¿Es eso lo que te dijo esa niña?—le pregunta Katara_

_Kya suspira que asiente cuando Kanna se ríe, Kya voltea a verla_

_-¿Qué es lo gracioso Gran?—le pregunta Kya_

_Kanna hace que Katara la baje para ella abrazarla—Tu no pues negar que tu Padre es Aang,.. Porque estas idéntica a él—_

_Kya suspira—No es cierto,..Yo no me parezco a Papi ni a Mami—ella grita que sale corriendo hacia su habitación llorando_

_Katara se levanta para ir detrás de ella, pero Kanna la detiene—Déjala un rato,.. Acuérdate que esta así porque su Padre no está y como falta para su cumpleaños que cree que el no estará_

_Katara suspira—Sí,.. Es la verdad,..Ella esta así por Aang,.. De los tres, ella siempre ha sido muy apegada a él,… desde que creo que cuando estaba en mi vientre—le dice ella, Kanna asiente._

_Pasa el rato Katara va a ver a los niños cuando entra a la habitación de kya, suspira que se sienta a un lado de ella, y le da un beso en su cabello—Te amo mi pedacito,..Y en verdad no puedes negar que Aang es tu Padre—ella le dice a su oído y sale de ahí, para llegar a su habitación, se dirige hacia su balcón cuando ve a Yue en su resplandor,…-¡Yue!,…Por favor que Aang llegue pronto,… Mi Pedacito de Cielo lo necesita—le dice cuando cierra el balcón y se dispone a dormir,…._

_**Ciudad Republica Casa del Concejal Kamm.-**_

_En la puerta de los Kamm esta una persona tocando cuando,…_

_-¿su Alteza?_

_Su ex alteza entra-¡Linny!,.. Vengo llegando de la tribu necesito que me des hospedaje_

_La señora Linny suspira—Pase—ella le dice cuando,…_

_-¿Quién es Linny?—le pregunta Kamm, cuando ve quien esta._

_-¿usted?—le pregunta Kamm sorprendido_

_-si,..Kamm soy Yo_

_Kamm suspira—Pase—le dice él cuando la pasan a una sale y le van sirviendo té- ¿se puede saber de su visita?_

_La ex reina voltea verlo- ¿me imagino que no sabrás porque el concejal Sokka está en la tribu del norte y tu No?—le dice ella. Kamm se sorprende_

_-¡No!,..¿Que está pasando?—le pregunta el_

_La ex reina sonríe maliciosamente—El está junto con el Avatar y el Señor del Fuego Zuko porque se está formando un concejo en la tribu sin necesidad de un ¿Rey?,.. Todo porque el Avatar no quiso entregar a su,… ¡Hija!- ella le dice-_

_Kamm voltea a verla-¿Qué tienen los del la tribu?,… ¿Por qué quieren a la hija del Avatar?—el le reclama_

_-ellos la quieren por el simple hecho que es la hija de él y de la maestra Katara—la ex reina le dicen_

_-Pero,…Pero esa niña es una maestra-agua,.. Si los de la tribu desean una Yo tengo a mi,.. ¡Linny!—le dice la esposa de Kamm, la ex reina voltea verla_

_-¿darías a tu hija para que la convirtieran en Princesa?—le pregunta ella_

_La esposa de Kamm se sorprende y voltea a ver a su esposa y ve a ella—Si es para su bien,..¡Claro que Si!—ella dice, Kamm le afirma que si también, ella les sonríen que le dan una habitación para que descanse,…_

_Mientras en la habitación de los Kamm:_

_-¡Kamm!,.. ¿Porque siempre que hay algo importante en la tribu nunca te mandan a llamar?—le dice su esposa_

_Kamm voltea a verla- ¡Mujer!,.. Tu sabes bien el porqué—le dice molesto, ella hace mueca—Pero mañana mismo tomare un barco a la tribu y hablare con los del concejo y si ellos desean una Princesa les entregare a Linny—le dice él, su esposa asiente que está de acuerdo_

_A la mañana siguiente Kamm toma un barco hacia la tribu del norte, como es fin de semana, Suki como Toph llegaron temprano con sus hijos,…Toph solamente dejo a Lin, Suki se quedara a dormir con sus niños para que ellos están tranquilos porque todos extrañan a sus padre cuando._

_-¿dime calvito extrañas a tu Papi?—le pregunta Lin_

_Tenzin voltea a verla cuando—Claro que todos extrañamos a Papi—le dice kya molesta y cruzada de brazos_

_Lin hace mueca que se acerca a kya y la abraza cuando también se le acerca a Tenzin cuando,.._

_-¡Huy!,… ¿alguien ya tiene novia?—Bumi pregunta a ver que Tenzin y Lin se abrazan cuando,.._

_-¿Qué no somos novios?—le grita Tenzin y sale de ahí_

_Lin grita—No seas cobarde—ella le dice cuando kya la abraza y suspira_

_-¡Lin!,.. Acostúmbrate cuando a Tenzin no le gusta algo siempre sale corriendo—le dice kya, Lin suspira y se van al otro jardín para jugar._

_Mientras los niños están jugando en la terraza del templo, están Kanna, Suki y Katara._

_Katara le esta platicando a Suki lo que Kya le decía_

_-¿en verdad no se que tiene esa niña?—Suki le pregunta_

_Katara suspira—Si,.. Lo que me duele no sé como Aang lo va tomar cuando se entere que la niña de Kamm le está diciendo a Kya que no es nuestra hija_

_Suki voltea a verla— ¿has hecho algo al respecto?_

_Katara se sorprende—que quieres que haga es fin de semana, Aang no está, No puedo ir Yo sola a la casa de los Kamm a reclamarle lo que su hija está diciendo que en realidad son puras mentiras—le dice ella molesta_

_Kanna suspira—Katara no es para que te pongas así—le dice ella, Katara sale para ver a sus niños cuando_

_-¿ya se le paso esa loca idea de ir con el Doctor para qué le diga porque no ha podido tener un bebe?- Suki le pregunta_

_Kanna voltea para ver que ella no llega—creo que sí,.. Pero no me confió de ella—le dice cuando llega Katara con Kya_

_-¿Qué paso hija?—le pregunta a Katara al ver que vino con kya_

_-nada Gran lo que pasa que me traje a kya para que Tenzin este con los bebes de Appa—ella le dice cuando ve que kya se sienta en el piso y da un suspiro, Kanna solamente mueve su cabeza._

_Pasaron unos días,.._

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.-**_

_Kamm había llegado a la tribu y como conoce bien se fue directo a donde están los del concejo de la tribu cuando llega y lo miran_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?—Sokka le reclama_

_Kamm hace mueca—Disculpen que llegue sin avisar, pero no es justo que ustedes los de nuestra tribu anden detrás de una niña que no pertenece aquí, solamente porque es hija del Avatar la quieren hacer,..¡Princesa!,.. Habiendo varias que si lo merecen—les dice el firme_

_-¿Cómo sabe que mi hija es a lo que ellos quieren?—Aang le pregunta_

_-Si,..¿Como usted sabe de esta reunión?—Sokka le pregunta_

_-y,..¿Como Usted sabe que se está armando un comité de concejo entre los de la tribu?—Zuko le pregunta y cruza sus brazos_

_Cuando los miembros del concejo le reclama_

_-bien está bien, les voy a decir—les dice cuando se sienta él y al ver a Aang como a los del concejo-¿pero con una condición?_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Como que deseas una condición?—Sokka le reclama_

_-¡No!,… ¡Kamm!,.. Los del Concejo no te lo damos—le dicen_

_-¿Qué como que no me lo dan?, Es simple les digo quien me lo digo a cambio ustedes nombraría a mi hija como Princesa de la tribu—el les dice_

_-Tú con tal de tener lo que desees darías a todos tus hijos—le dice uno del concejo_

_-Dirá mis Hijas,… A mi Hijo para él le tengo algo grande—el les dice_

_Aang como Sokka y Zuko se levantan cuando uno del Concejo se dirige hacia Kamm y trata de obligarlo a que le diga, los muchachos tratan de controlarlo cuando Kamm cae en el piso con un golpe en su labio y sangrando _

_-está bien,… les diré quien me dijo de esto—el les está diciendo cuando se levanta—Fue la reina_

_Todos se sorprenden_

_-¿Qué?—grita Aang que lo toma de su abrigo-¿dilo nuevamente?—le pregunta_

_Kamm hace que Aang lo suelte—lo que escucharon la reina ella me lo dijo_

_-¿no puede ser ella está encerrada?—les pregunta uno del concejo, Aang sale para el ver que en efecto ella está encerrada cuando todos llegan al lugar les dice que ella se escapo y su búsqueda ha sido silenciosa_

_Aang se sorprende que sale corriendo _

_-¡Aang!,… ¡Espérame!—le grita Sokka_

_-Muchachos ustedes váyanse Yo me quedare para averiguar qué está pasando realmente—Zuko le dice, ellos asienten que salen rumbo hacia la Isla._

_Mientras en el concejo,…_

_Zuko obliga a Kamm que se sienta—ahora si me va a decir que está pasando con usted—le reclama el, Kamm pasa saliva que asientan cuando mandan a llamar a Arnook para que informe también._

_Kamm les dice como llego la ex reina y el porqué no está de acuerdo que lo hayan tomado en cuenta_

_-usted está como representante de la tribu del norte está para que nos represente, no para que usted opine lo que se haga aquí en la tribu,… o quiere que le recuerde porque usted acepto ese cargo—le dice uno del concejo—Kamm hace mueca que asiente a lo que dice y acepta su castigo._

_Aang y Sokka iban volando rumbo hacia la Isla_

_-¡Aang!,… tranquilo ya verás que esa ex reina no podrá hacerle algo a mi sobina_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Eso espero, pero si me llego a enterar que le hace algo a mi bebe,… Olvídense que Soy el Avatar, Sokka—le dice él, Sokka asiente._

_**Ciudad Republica, Mueso de la Ciudad.-**_

_Kya a su pesar fue al museo cuando al ver ella un mural sonríe de oreja a oreja y se le llenan sus ojos de lágrimas cuando,.._

_-y bien, Niños, me pueden decir quiénes son—les pregunta la Muestra Su_

_-que diga la mentirosa.-_

_-¡Linny!—le grita la maestra Su-¿ya te he dicho que no te burles de tus compañeros—le dice ella, Linny suspira que hace mueca cuando la maestra nuevamente pregunta-¿no saben quiénes son?—ella les dice cuando kya se acerca_

_-son los héroes que acabaron con la guerra de 100-años—le dice kya, la maestra le sonríe_

_-¿me puedes decir sus nombres?—le pregunta a Kya ella voltea a verla y le indica que si_

_-ella la de traje verde y su cara pintada es la guerrera Suki de la Isla de Kysohi, el que trae la espada es Sokka de la tribu agua del sur, la que sigue y trae un vestido verde es Toph maestra tierra-metal el que tiene una marca en su rostro el… ¡Zuko! El señor del fuego de la nación del fuego, la de piel bronceada es. —suspira ella dice mami en voz baja—es ¡Katara!,… Maestra-agua de la tribu agua del sur y él quien tiene un tatuaje en su frente es el,..¡Avatar!,.. Aang—nuevamente suspira que se quita sus lágrimas cuando papi ella dice cuando...—_

_-claro que no es tu,… Papi—le dice Linny, kya voltea a verla que le hace mueca de disgusto cuando_

_-¡LINNY!—le grita su maestra-¿Qué te he dicho?,.. Deja que lleguemos a la escuela y hablare con tu madre—le dice ella cuando Linny hace mueca de disgusto los demás se dirigen hacia otra sala del museo, kya se queda viendo el mural de sus padres y tíos cuando_

_-Papi,… ¿te extraño?—ella se dice que se quita sus lagrimas cuando,_

_-¡ella no es tu madre!—escucha que le dice _

_Kya voltea ver quien le dijo cuando una señora se le acerca y la abraza– Hija mía… Por fin te tengo en mis brazos...—le dice a Kya, ella abre sus ojos_

_-¿Qué?,.. Es mentira—grita kya_

_La ex reina se le acerca Kya no se deja que sale corriendo—Mi Yue,… Soy Mami,…Mami –ella grita._

_Cuando la maestra voltea a ver a sus alumnos se sorprende porque le falta uno cuando se da cuenta quien _

_-¡Kimmy!,… ¿has visto a Kya?—le pregunta su maestra_

_Kimmy se sorprende—No maestra,..Su, no le he visto desde el otro salón en donde está el mural de sus padres—ella le dice que sale a buscarla cuando no la encuentra, manda a avisar que una alumna esta extraviada porque Kya no aparece._

_Llego la hora de regresar a la escuela._

_**Escuela Pública de Ciudad Republica**_

_Katara ya estaba en el patio de la escuela esperando a kya para saber cómo le fue en el museo cuando llegan los niños se sorprende al no ver a la suya cuando,.._

_-¡Maestra Katara!—le hablan cuando voltea se sorprende _

_-¿Qué pasa maestra?—le pregunta ella_

_La maestra suspira que la invita a entrar al salón cuando le cuenta de Kya_

_-¿Qué?,… ¿Cómo que mi hija desapareció?—le grita ella que sale corriendo a buscarla-¡KYA!,… ¡HIJA!,… ¿EN DONDE ESTAS?,…-grita Katara toda desesperada que se sube a Cielo para irla a buscar cuando llega a su casa_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Katara se baja de Cielo desesperada gritando cuando llega Kanna y los niños como los acólitos_

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?—le pregunta Kanna_

_-¡Gran-Gran!... Mi Hija desapareció—le dice que todos se alarman que salen a buscarla en toda la ciudad_

_Está cayendo la tarde cuando Katara está desesperada que no la encuentra -¡KYA!,…. —ella grita—_

_**Ciudad Republica.-**_

_Kya anda vagando por la ciudad que está hambrienta, cansada que se quita sus lagrimas que se sienta en una banca cuando, alguien se le acerca_

_-¿Hola Kya?—le preguntan, kya levanta su cabeza cuando- ¿O desees que te diga bebe azúcar?_

_Kya sonríe que la abraza y llora-¡Tía Toph!—grita ella._

_***GRACIAS,….**_


	40. Chapter 41

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire NO ME PERTENECE los magníficos creadores son:**_

_**Bryan &amp; Macheal de Nickelodeon.**_

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades**_

_***Deseo a agradecer **_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Jess**_

_***Sara**_

_***MGID**_

_***Katara**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez.16**_

_Kya anda vagando por la Ciudad que está hambrienta, cansada, que se quita sus lagrimas, que se sienta en una banca cuando, alguien se le acerca._

_-¿Hola Kya?—le preguntan, Kya levanta su cabeza cuando,…-¿O desees que te diga Bebe Azúcar?._

_Kya sonríe que la abraza y llora- ¡Tía Toph!—grita ella._

_-¡Sshh!,.. Tranquila bebe azúcar todo está bien, ¿dime porque te saliste del museo?_

_Kya suspira- ¡Tía!,… Lo que pasa que estábamos viendo un mural de todos ustedes cuando acabaron la guerra, de repente se me acerco una señora y me abrazo diciéndome que soy su, Hija, me asuste y salir corriendo pero cuando acorde mi maestra ya no estaba y –empieza a llorar—no sé como llegara a la isla—ella dice cuando,.._

_-¡Kya!—le grita_

_-¡Tío Haru!—ella le grita, Haru la abraza_

_-¿estas bien pequeña?_

_Kya asiente_

_-bien vamos para tu casa tu madre está muy preocupada por ti—le dice Toph_

_-¡TIA TOPH!—le grita-¿estás segura que es mi madre?_

_Toph suspira- ¡¿Claro que eres hija de la Reina del azúcar y de Piel Ligeros?!... ¿Por qué crees que te digo bebe azúcar?,.. Porque tú y tu madre son iguales—ella le dice, Kya agacha su cabeza que suspira_

_-¡Kya!,…Hija,..¿Como es la persona que te dijo eso?—le pregunta Haru_

_-es una señora algo grande,.. Como la edad de Papa Hakoda, de piel bronceada y ojos azules como los de Mami—ella le dice cuando_

_-¡la ex reina de la tribu del norte!—Haru le dice a Toph ella asienta que a Kya le agarra de su mano para que ambos llevarla con su madre._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Ya está oscureciendo, Katara está desesperada porque su hija no aparece cuando,…_

_-¡Shani!,... ¿sabes algo de mi pedacito?—le pregunta Katara desesperada –el le indica que No_

_Suki la abraza—Tranquila, tranquila ya verás que aparecerá_

_-¡Suki!,..¿Que le voy a decir a Aang?,… -le dice llorando—el va creer que es mi culpa que la perdí—le dice a Suki cuando,.._

_-¡Reina del Azúcar!,… ¿Mira lo que te traigo?-_

_Katara escucha la voz de Toph que sale corriendo cuando ella ve que traen a Kya que corre más,.._

_-Mi amor ¿en dónde estabas?—le pregunta llorando_

_Kya solamente agacha la cabeza cuando llegan los demás a verla, Kanna se da cuenta _

_-¡Katara!,.. Porque no te llevas a la niña para que coma—le dice Kanna_

_Katara asiente que la carga y se la lleva adentro de su casa para que coma cuando,…_

_-¡HERMANITA!—le gritan los niños al verla que la abrazan, mientras Katara le está calentando la comida, en el jardín_

_-¿en donde la encantararon?-les pregunta Kanna_

_-en el jardín del parque de la Ciudad estaba llorando, cuando sentí sus vibraciones que en realidad se parecen mucho a Katara como a Aang—les dice Toph_

_-¿Qué les dijo ella porque se salió del museo?—Suki les preguntan_

_Haru como Toph suspira- ¡Muchachos estén alerta!,.. La ex reina de la tribu del norte está en la Ciudad—el les dice_

_-¿Qué?,… ¿Cómo que está en la Ciudad?—pregunta Shani_

_-tenemos que estar en alerta, porque de seguro querrán llevarse a la Bebe—les dice Aní_

_Todos asientes cuando,.._

_-Nosotros nos vamos—les dice Haru_

_-¡Lin!,.. Es hora de irnos—le dice Toph, Lin hace berrinche que no quiere irse, Haru la carga-¡Lin!,.. Mañana vinimos acúrdate que la bebe azúcar es su cumpleaños—le dice ella, Lin se tranquiliza y se despiden cuando,.._

_-Si es cierto,.. Mañana Kya cumple años—dice Suki—_

_-sí,.. Desafortunadamente desde su nacimiento a la muñeca le pasan cosas—le dice Lily, todos se sorprenden a lo que ella dice, los acólitos regresan a sus casas, como están los del Orden del loto Blanco cuidaran la Isla a cualquier intruso, Suki se despide y se lleva a sus niños y quedo de regresar mañana por ser el cumpleaños de Kya._

_Kanna entra a su casa cuando ve a Kya comiendo, Bumi como Tenzin se les queda viendo_

_-¿comes como el Tío Sokka?—le pregunta Bumi rascándose su cabeza_

_Kya al escuchar voltea a verlo que le hace gestos, Kanna solamente se ríe_

_-¡Niños es hora de su baño!—ella les dice_

_-¡Mami!,.. ¡No!,..—se queja Bumi y Tenzin al mismo tiempo_

_Katara cruza sus brazos-¿apoco ustedes dos vuelen bonito?—les pregunta ella cuando ambos niños levantan sus brazos cuando ellos mismos se huelen, hacen gestos—Andando al baño, pero no hagan tirasón—les dice ella, los niños se dirigen hacia su baño par bañarse, Katara se queda para estar con Kya y Kanna._

_Kya termina su comida, cuando ella suspira y agacha su cabeza, Katara la abraza—deja que salgan tus hermanos y te doy un baño—le dice ella, Kya asiste y da nuevamente un suspiro._

_Katara sale para ver a los niños, Kanna se queda con ella que ella la abraza—Todo está bien mi niña estas a salvo—le dice ella. Kya se controla para no llorar cuando llega su madre para decirle que ya está su baño._

_Kya entra al baño de sus padres y ve la bañera lista cuando llega Katara—déjame ayudarte a quitarte tu uniforme—le dice ella, Kya agacha su cabeza, su madre la mete a la tina-¿esta rica el agua mi pedacito?—le pregunta ella, Kya le indica que si, cuando Katara agarra una esponja para bañarle y ella al ver lo que está haciendo su madre, llora, Katara la abraza—Llora mi pedacito, Mami aquí esta—le dice ella, Kya llora mas-_

_-¡lo siento Mami!—le dice Kya_

_Katara no la suelta – No tienes que sentirlo mi Amor,…Yo se que extrañas a Papi, como Todos los extrañamos—le dice cuando-¿Qué te parece dormir esta noche con mami?—le pregunta, Kya voltea a verla que asiente._

_Sale Katara deja a sola a Kya porque ve a su habitación por su pijama, como su toga y su peluche el de la sonaja, la deja ella en su cama cuando entra nuevamente a su baño—Mi amor te traje toallas para que te seques, tu calzoncito y tu pijama para que te la pongas ahorita nos dormimos, deja ver a tus hermanos—le dice ella, no antes a Kya darle un beso en su cabeza y sale._

_Katara le da las buenas noches a sus niños como a Kanna y le dice que Kya dormida con ella, cuando ella entra en su habitación ve a Kya sentada en su cama, ya con su pijama puesta, sonríe ella, que también se cambia y se pone su comisión, y entra con la niña a la cama la abraza cuando,…_

_-Mi pedacito,..Acúrdate que Mami siempre estará para ti, Para cualquier cosa o duda,..¡Hija!,..Nunca lo olvides—se lo dice en su oído, Kya se voltea para verla a los ojos y llora, Katara se controla para no llorar_

_-¡Mami!,… ¿sabes que en el museo, hay un mural en donde están Tu y Papi como mis Tíos?—ella le pregunta_

_Katara se sorprende-¿en verdad mi amor?—le pregunta ella, cuando Kya se sienta en la cama, ella también se sienta y la abraza-¿cuéntame como me veo?—le pregunta ella_

_Kya le sonríe que le pone una mano en su mejilla—Bonita, Mami,.. Pero te vez demasiado Joven Y Papi,.. Parece un Niño y no trae Barba,… El Tío Sokka se mira igual, pero creo que se mira mejor sin esa fea barba que trae,.. La Tía Suki está con su traje de guerrera,.. La Tía Toph,.. Bueno ella está igual,.. El Tío Zuko se joven,.. Ahí no trae el cabello largo—le dice ella, Katara se ríe_

_-¿necesito ver ese mural?—le pregunta cuándo-¿te perdiste mi amor?_

_Kya agacha la cabeza que con su cabecita le indica que si,.. Y a la vez no_

_Katara con su dedo le levanta su rostro para que se vean-¿Qué paso mi pedacito?_

_-Mami,..Después de ver el mural, se me acerco una señora que me abrazo y me dijo que soy su hija—le dice Katara abre sus ojos—_

_-¿Cómo es esa persona Kya?—le pregunta Asustada_

_-es una persona grande como Papa Hakoda de piel bronceada y de ojos azules como los tuyos—le dice ella cuando_

_\- ¡Kya!,..Mírame,.. Eres mi hija,… naciste de mi,.. Estuviste en mi vientre por 7-meses desafortunadamente acuérdate que naciste prematura,.. Pero eres mía, Sangre de mi Sangre nunca lo dudes,..¡Hija!,..¡Nunca!—le dice Katara y la abraza—y Nadie te apartara de mi—nuevamente le dice, abraza, a Kya que se queda dormía en sus brazos, poco a poco la acomoda en la cama cuando ella escucha un ruido, se pone su bata cuando sale rumbo hacia su cocina,..- ¡Aang!,…-grita al verlo, _

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja que la abraza-¡Katara!, -le dice abarcándola mas-¿dime todo está bien?_

_Katara se sorprende a su pregunta, que lo invita a sentarse-¿deja prepararte algo de comer?—le dice, el asiente cuando,.._

_-¡Hijo!—_

_Aang sonríe que abraza a Kanna cuando,.._

_-¿Qué bueno que llegaste?—le pregunta Kanna, Aang se sorprende que voltea a verlas_

_-¿paso algo verdad en mi ausencia?,..¡Katara!,.. ¿Mis Hijos están bien?—le pregunta preocupado_

_Katara voltea a ver a Kanna que le hace gestos cuando Kanna le pone una mano a Aang en su hombro—Tranquilo,… Hijo, Tranquilo, todo está bien, anda termina de comer, para que descanses,.. ¿Por qué creo que esta noche dormirás tarde?—le pregunta._

_Aang abre sus ojos que sonríe, se sonroja, que voltea a ver a Katara cuando espera que ella se vaya, atrae a Katara hacia el que la besa, Katara pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello para que el beso se haga más apasionado cuando se separan por falta de aire sonríen ambos_

_-no sabes cuánto te extrañe—le dice Aang abrazando a Katara_

_Katara hacen que se miren cuando acaricia su frente- No sabes cuánto te extrañado mi niño tontorrón—le dice ella cuando_

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cama?,… ¿tengo ganas de estar contigo?—le pregunta Aang dándole un ligero beso Katara sonríe que le regresa el beso - ¿tendremos que esperar?_

_Aang arque su ceja y voltea a ver a Katara, ella se ríe- ¡Aang!,..Kya está dormida en nuestra cama—le dice ella._

_Aang sonríe que la abraza mas que le da un ligero beso y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Soy el Avatar más afortunado porque tendré a dos maestras aguas en mi cama_

_-¡Cálmate Avatar!—le dice Katara con una sonrisa—Anda termina de comer para que descanses,… Lo bueno que llegaste a tiempo porque mañana es el cumpleaños de Kya—le dice ella, Aang abre sus ojos que voltea a ver_

_-¿mañana mi bebe cumple años?_

_Katara se sorprende que cruza sus brazos-¡Aang!,… ¿no me digas que no te acordabas?_

_Aang suspira—en realidad ¡No!,.. Lo que pasa que regresamos Sokka y Yo antes de tiempo porque paso algo—le dice, Katara se sorprende_

_-¿Qué paso?—le pregunta y se sienta a su lado_

_Aang suspira que le da un ligero beso—que te parece si te cuento mañana,.. En realidad vengo agotado que si quiero dormir en una rica cama y mas acompañado de mis dos maestras agua—le dice él, Katara se sonroja y se suspira._

_Aang termina su comida, se va con Katara a su habitación y cuando ve a Kya dormida en su cama sonríe que se sienta a un lado de ella, que le da un beso en su cabeza cuando, ve que ella se mueve _

_-¡Papi!—escucha que le dice, el sonríe y se le vuelven sus ojos lloroso, entra a su baño se cambia cuando sale en pijama se entra a su cama que la niña se queda en medio de los dos, Aang le acaricia su cabello, su frente que voltea a ver a Katara y ella le sonríe_

_-¿no puede creer que nuestra bebe ya ocho años?—le pregunta Aang_

_Katara asiente – si,..Ya ocho—le dice cuando trata que no le recorren sus lagrimas, Aang se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?_

_Katara voltea a verlo que le pone una mano en su mejilla y le da un ligero beso—anda vamos a dormir porque mañana hay mucho que hacer_

_Aang asiente que se dispone a dormir._

_Amanece:_

_Kya despierta cuando se talla sus ojitos, se sienta en la cama cuando no ve a su madre ella voltea a un lado cuando abre sus ojos a lo que ve, que sonríe de oreja a oreja, ella poco a poco se acerca que le da un ligero beso en su frente cuando ve que se mueve, ella sonríe-¿no es un sueño?—se pregunta feliz, cuando ella con su dedito acaricia su flecha y ve que poco a poco se mueve cuando la abrazan, tanto que se queja ella, que poco a poco se quiere zafar._

_Aang abre un ojo y sonríe al ver que Kya se quiere zafar de él, que la abraza más fuerte cuando él con su barba le hace cosquillas ella se ríe_

_-¡papi!,… ¿me haces cosquillas?—ella le dice cuando, Aang la abraza más fuerte y le da besitos en su rostro la niña se ríe mas_

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!... Mi bebe—le dice el que la tiene abrazada y hace que se miren y con los ojos lloroso—Te amo mi bebe_

_Kya sonríe que llora pasa sus manitas atrás de su cuello- ¡también te amo Papi!—le dice llorando_

_Aang la abraza acaricia su espaldita-¡SssHhhh!,… Mi bebe, Papi aquí esta,.. Perdóname por no cumplir tu deseo de paseo trineo—le dice él cuando hace que se miren el pone sus manos en su carita le da un beso en su frente otro en sus ojitos, Kya sonríe cuando,…_

_-¡FELIZ CIMPLEAÑOS!—le gritan, Kya sonríe cuando ve a su madre como a sus hermanitos cuando ellos_

_-¡PAPI!,… ¡PAPI!—gritan Bumi y Tenzin a la vez se suben a la cama que brincan de emoción _

_-Ya lo vez,.. ¡Kya!, qué bueno que te encontraron porque de seguro nunca supieras que papi llegaría—le dice Bumi cuando Aang se sorprende a lo que dijo su hijo, Katara abre sus ojos, Kya agacha la cabeza y se separa de su padre, Katara la abraza y la niña llora_

_-¿aquí vamos la llorona y llora más?—Bumi dice, Tenzin suspira que no dice nada_

_-¿Qué paso?,..¡Katara!—le pregunta serio y enojado, ella le indica que con su dedo no diga nada que no suelta a Kya, el al ver a su hija la abraza _

_-perdóname mi bebe no fue mi intención gritar—le dice él, Kya suspira que se baja de la cama de sus padres, toma su toga y su peluche_

_-¿adonde vas mi amor?—le pregunta Katara_

_Kya con la cabeza agachada—voy a mi habitación—les dice y sale, Katara mira sus hijos y cruzada de brazos y ella suspira_

_-porque no se van a su habitación a cambiarse de seguro vendrán sus tíos temprano—ella le dice, los niños asienten que salen _

_-¿me puedes decir que paso?—nuevamente Aang le pregunta_

_Katara suspira que lo invita a sentarse en la cama que le cuenta que ha pasado en su ausencia cuando_

_-¿Qué le hicieron a mi bebe?—grita el_

_Katara suspira cuando le recorren sus lagrimas-¡Aang!,..¿Dime que hubieras hecho en mi lugar?—le reclama ella_

_Aang volta a verla que suspira él y agacha su cabeza que la abraza—en realidad No lo sé,..¡Katara!,…-le dice—Si te digo que quería llegar antes, y tratar que ella no se le acercara a mí bebe_

_Katara abre sus ojos-¿sabias que la reina esta aquí?_

_Aang voltea a verla—Ex reina, Katara,.. Y si ya sabía que ella podía estar aquí—le dice cuando le cuenta todo y voltea a ver a Katara, ella lo abraza—Ya sabía que esa carta no era nada bueno_

_Katara le da un beso en su mejilla... -¡Aang!,…Lo bueno que ya estás aquí—le dice, Aang sonríe que también le da un beso ligero pero en sus labios cuando_

_-¡Papi!,… ¡Mami!—escuchan que les gritan, ellos voltean que sonríen al ver a Bumi cruzado de brazos_

_-Si,..Ya lo sé que tienen hambre—ella les dice cuando se levanta de la cama se pone su bata para hacer el desayuno_

_-¡Bumi!—le grita Aang el niño voltea a ver a su padre que tiene extendido sus brazos el sonríe que corre para aceptar su abraza-¿te extrañe mi muchacho?—le dice el_

_-también te extrañe Papi—le dice Bumi, se separan, Aang sale de la cama porque se va a dar un baños, cuando sale se viste cuando se dirige hacia su cocina ve a Katara a los niños y a Kanna_

_-¿en dónde está Kya?—el les pregunta_

_Katara le dice que sigue en su habitación el sale a buscarla cuando entra en su habitación la ve en la cama abrazada de sus peluches, el se acerca—Mi bebe vente a desayunar—le dice él cuando la ve la abraza—Perdóname mi amor por no protegerte—le dice Aang entre su voz entre cortada, el la carga, ¿que te gustaría ser hoy?—le pregunta, Kya solamente alza sus hombros hacia arriba indicando que no sabe, el tiene uno de sus brazos debajo de sus pompas y con su otra manos le quita su cabellos en su rostro para que se miren ella tiene sus manos atrás de su cuello—mi bebe que te parece después que desayunemos te vistes y vamos con Cielito y sus hermanitos—le dice, el_

_-si papi –ella le dice todavía triste, Aang le da un beso en su mejilla que se la lleva a si a la cocina cuando sus hermanos la miran Bumi como Tenzin se les acercan_

_-vamos al rato al ver a los bebes de Appa—le dice Tenzin, Kya voltea a verlo que le dice que si_

_Bumi grita de alegría—Si,.. Hay que ponerle nombre a los bebes de Appa—les dice el_

_Kya voltea a verlo- ¡Papi!,.. Es quien debe de ponerle sus nombre—ella le dice_

_Bumi voltea a verlo -¿Qué les parecen si ustedes piensen como se llaman?—les dice él, Tenzin como Bumi sonríe_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Honora va a venir?—le pregunta Kya_

_Aang voltea a verla—Lo siento mi bebe, me digo tu tío Zuko que esta vez no podrán,..Pero no te pongas tristes porque nosotros iremos a la nación del fuego y la veras—le dice, Kya le da una ligera sonrisa que termina de desayunar. _

_Katara y Kya se van a la habitación de ella, cuando Katara le saca un vestidito para que se lo ponga por ser su cumpleaños cuando ella lo mira_

_-Mami no pudo ponérmelo, porque tengo que ir con Papi para darle de comer a Appa a Cielo y como a Cielito y sus bebes—ella le dice._

_-mi Pedacito es tu cumpleaños quisiera verte como lo que eres una niña,… Póntelo y veras que Papi estará feliz en verte en un vestido—le dice, Kya asiente que se pone el vestido, su madre la peina cuando hace que se vea en el espejo—Mírate mi amor estas más hermosa—le dice ella, kya le sonríe cuando tocan a su puerta y se abre_

_-Pero que Hermosa Muñequita—le dicen_

_Kya se sonroja-¡Papi!_

_Aang entra que la carga—es la verdad mi amor eres una hermosa muñequita pero eres de tu Papi—le dice- ¿verdad que amas a Papi?—le pregunta el, Kya sonríe que asiente cuando Aang voltea a ver a Katara_

_-¡Presumido!—le dice y Katara sale Aang se ríe cuando ve a que kya le hace falta algo_

_-¿en dónde está tu pulsera mi amor?—le pregunta el_

_Kya abre sus ojos que agacha la cabeza—La perdí,.._

_Aang la abraja—mi amor no pasa nada,… ¿dime en donde la perdiste?—_

_Kya voltea a verlo que frunce su frente – ¿Creo que fue en el museo?,… Esa señora me abrazo muy fuerte que,.. Que creo fue cuando me zafe de ella—le dice el_

_Aang la abraza—Tranquila mi amor,.. Tranquila como te dije aquí esta Papi y nadie te va ser daño—le dice cuando Kya lo abraza_

_-tenia mucho miedo Papi y mas porque esa señora me dijo es es,…-suspira y le recorren sus lagrimas, Aang al verla la carga y hace que ella ponga su cabecita en su hombro—Mi Madre-_

_Aang la abraza mas cierra sus ojos y trata que no le recorren sus lagrimas cuando Kya hace que se vean.-¡Papi!,… ¿Por qué esa señora dice es mi madre?—le pregunta ella_

_-¡Hija!,.. Para empezar ella No es tu Mami,.. Y es una larga Historia que algún día les contare—le dice cuando la abaja y le agarra de su mano—que te parece si vamos con Appa y sus bebe—le dice él, Kya le sonríe que asiente cuando salen ven a Katara en la puerta, ella a Kya le da un beso en su cabeza y a Aang uno en sus labios cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!—le grita Kya, Aang y Katara se ríen que salen a ver a los bisontes cuando,…_

_-¿en donde están mis niñas?—escuchan que gritan cuando Kya sale corriendo y gritando_

_-¡PAPA!,..¡PAPA!—le grita a Hakoda que lo abraza cuando llegan los demás a saludarlo cuando,.._

_-¿Qué a tu Tío guapo no lo saludas?_

_-¡TÍO SOKKA!—grita Kya que lo abraza también_

_-si mi pequeña,… aquí está también tu Tío Guapo para protegerte—le dice él cuando Kya abre sus ojos_

_-Tío Sokka,..¿Te miras mejor sin ese feo bigote?—le dice ella_

_Aang como Hakoda se ríen Sokka voltea a verlos que les haces gestos cuando ese agarra su barba—Tu Tía Suki no se ha quejado—le dice él, Kya hace mueca_

_-¿Cómo amaneciste hija?—le pregunta Suki dándole un abrazo y un regalo. Kya sonríe que la abraza también y entran todos a la casa._

_Pasa el día llega la tarde cortan el pastel cuando están en el jardín, todos Aang y Sokka contándole a Hakoda lo que había pasado, como Katara lo que a Kya le paso cuando Hakoda suspira_

_-¡Aang!,..Si lo deseas con gusto me la llevo a la Tribu—le dice Hakoda_

_Aang avienta su taza de té- ¡No!,.. No es necesario Yo ya estoy aquí para protegerla y cuidarla_

_-Si,.. Acuérdate que también estoy Yo –le dice Sokka cuando el nuevamente se agarra su barba-¿entonces te digo mi sobrinas que nos vemos bien en el mural?—le pregunta el_

_Katara abre sus ojos—Me dijo que Aang y Yo _

_-¿Y Yo como ve veo Princesita?—Toph le pregunta_

_Katara voltea a verla cuando se escucha que viene Tenzin llorando y se va directo con su Padre_

_-¿Qué paso hijo?—le pregunta Katara y le acaricia su cabeza calva_

_Tenzin voltea verlos que le hace pucheros- ¡Papi!,..¿Dile a Kya que me enseñe como hace la bola de aire?—le pregunta el, Aang abre sus ojos_

_-¿digites bola de aire?—le pregunta el, Tenzin afirma cuando,.._

_-¿aquí estas llorón?—le grita Kya_

_-¡No!,.. Soy llorón tu eres la llorona—le grita Tenzin_

_-¡Kya!,.. Ven mi bebe—le dice Aang tímidamente-¿Cómo que hiciste una bolas d aire?—le pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Kya suspira—Papi,.. No es una bola de aire,.. Sino de agua—_

_Aang se sorprende que hace que se acerque-¿me enseñarías?—le pregunta el, Kya sonríe de oreja a oreja que ella asiente lo toma de su mano se van al jardín en donde está la fuente, el ve que Kya toma una porción de agua, la va haciendo bola cuando ella baja la bola se sube arriba de ella y hace que gire, Aang al verla grita de emoción cuando él hace una bola de aire-¿unas carreras haber quien llega primero?—le pregunta el, Kya sonríe que acepta cuando padre e hija salen cuando,.._

_-No es justo Papi me ganaste—le grita Kya_

_Bumi se ríe— claro que Papi te ganaría—le saca la lengua a Kya—No vez que Papi es el Avatar—le grita él, Kya hace mueca cuando El carga a Kya y se ríe cuando la siente que esta mojada, el, la para y la saca_

_-¿me imagino es por la bola de agua?—le pregunta el, Kya asiste cuando llega Tenzin enojado_

_-¡PAPI!—le grita Tenzin, Aang al verlo se sorprende_

_-si,.. Tenzin te enseño como se hace la bola de aire—le dice cuando vienen los demás y se sorprenden a lo que Kya hizo_

_-Saben si fuera una maestra-aire con esto ella se ganaría sus tatuajes—le dice él, cuando Katara baja si mirada_

_-si,. Pero no lo es—se dice ella._

_Pasa la tarde llega la noche todos regresan a sus casas, Hakoda no se queda porque viene dentro de dos semana para el cumpleaños de Oyagi y quedarse una semana hasta el cumpleaños de Bumi., Kanna se fue con Sokka para estar unos días con ellos hasta el cumpleaños de Oyagi, porque entre el y Bumi solamente es una semana de diferencia._

_Mientras Aang les da las buenas noches a los niños, Katara se dispone a darse un baño rápido cuando siente que la abrazan y le dan un beso en su cuello, ella sonríe_

_-¿los niños estas dormidos?—pregunta Katara_

_Aang sonríe y la abraza más hacia su pecho que está desnudo y le da un beso en su hombro—Si, Ya están dormidos,.. Katara—le dice dándole otro beso en su cuello, cuando sus manos empiezan a acariciar sus pechos, Katara se muerde su labio al sentir la caricia de Aang._

_Aang la volta para verse y la besa, Katara pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, para traerlo más hacia ella, que ella esta su espalda en la pared de su baño._

_Katara con una de sus piernas hace que este mas pegado a ella, el beso se hace más apasionado, poco a poco saborean el placer de sus labios, de sus bocas, Aang la abraza más hacia él, cuando va bajando poco a poco sus manos hacia su trasero, Katara abre sus piernas cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,…. —le dice al sentir que está dentro de ella_

_Aang regresa a sus labios, saborear el placer de su boca, de sus labios._

_Katara lo abraza mas para estar más unido a él, que ella con una de sus piernas hace que empuje, Aang sonríe que empieza a empujar entrar más en ella, entrando y saliendo._

_Ambos abrazados, besándose, ambos,.. Que Aang empieza mas entrando más en ella,.._

_-Si,… ¡Katara!,…-le dice cuando él la abraza más hacia él, que Katara también lo abraza, porque han llegado al clímax de su pasión._

_Poco a poco se miran que sonríen, y se dan un ligero beso en sus labios, y terminan de bañarse Aang se pone solamente una toalla en su cintura, Katara se pone su bata, para entrar ambos en la cama que ambos se abrazan _

_-¿en qué piensas?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en sus labios—estaba pensando en mi bebe,..¡Katara!,..Que si ella fuera una maestra aire ya tendría el derecho de ganarse sus tatuajes,… seria que Yo sepa la primera persona que en tan poco edad que tendría sus tatuajes—le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-Pero desafortunadamente ella no lo es—le dice Katara, Aang se sorprende_

_-¿Por qué dice eso?—le pregunta serio_

_-¡Aang!,.. Si Kya sería una maestra como tú,.. Y así Tenzin no se sentiría tan presionado_

_Aang suspira—Katara,.. Amor no empecemos nuevamente Yo soy inmensamente feliz con mis hijos, Yo no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo—le dice y le da un ligero beso en sus labios cuando la abraza hacia él, cuando una de sus manos empieza a acariciarla— ¿Amorcito que te parce otra ronda?—le pregunta, cuando le da un beso en su cuello, otro en su hombro, cuando él le abre sus bata y le da un beso en sus pechos, Katara da un suspiro que deja que Aang empieza a besar por toda su piel._

_Aang poco a poco, besa sus pechos ambos,.. Cuando lentamente baja por su ombligo, hasta llegar a su vientre cuando llega el a su intimidad,… Katara da un suspiro, se muerde su labio al sentir la pasión que Aang le está dando, cuando también empieza a besar sus piernas sus muslos, que él con sus manos empieza a moverla que ponga ella su cabeza en la cama que este boca abajo, Katara sonríe mas al sentir que Aang empica a besar su espalda que sus manos de él, acaricia su trasero, cuando él le mueve su cabello hacia un lado, sonríe mas ella, al sentir que Aang le da un beso en su hombro su cuello, ella se ríe_

_-¿tienes cosquillas?—le pregunta Aang_

_Katara sonríe que pone una de sus mejillas en su almohada y su cabeza de a un lado, cuando, Aang le da un beso en su mejilla, el está totalmente arriba de ella. Siente que él desea nuevamente entrar en ella cuando, ella con una de sus almohadas las hace bola al sentir que está dentro de ella._

_Aang agarra a Katara sus manos y se entrelazan, para estar más unidos, el se empieza a mover, empujando, entrando y saliendo de Katara cuando se suelta de ella, la agarra de su cadera para entrar más profundo más_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Aang!,..- empieza a gritar Katara_

_-¡Katara!,..¡Katara!,.. –empieza el a gritar_

_Aang hace su columna hacia atrás que con sus manos agarra mas la cadera de Katara para terminar hasta llegar al clímax de su pasión cuando él se deja totalmente caer arriba de ella, sin salir, que poco a poco, el va recuperando su aliento, su voz cuando el de la un besos en su mejilla, Katara sonríe, y suspira, Aang suspira también que la abraza, y se acomoda para dormir abrazados._

_A la mañana siguiente Aang está un poco desesperado_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang suspira que hace que vayan a su habitación cuando entran, el cierra la puerta—Katara, cariño, van a venir Sokka, Haru y Toph, ella se quedara con trigo y mis bebes nosotros vamos a salir-_

_-¡Aang!,…. ¿No me digas que van a ir a buscar a la reina?—le pregunta preocupada y alarmada_

_Aang suspira que la abraza—Cariño, necesito encontrarla ella debería de regresar a la tribu,.. Y no deseo que se acerque a mi bebe—le dice el_

_Katara suspira que ambos se besan se separan cuando_

_-¡Papi!,… ¡Papi!,..¡Te busca mi tíos Haru y Sokka!—_

_Aang escucha que Kya le grita, Aang abre la puerta que al ver a Kya la abraza y le da un beso en su frente_

_-Mi bebe,.. Voy a salir por favor te pido que no salgas de la Isla hasta que llegue Yo,.. Y si mañana no vengo, No vas a la escuela—le dice Aang, Kya se sorprende que llega Katara y la abraza la niña voltea a verla_

_-si mi amor, No iras a la escuela hasta que no este papi aquí_

_Kya se asusta que sale corriendo cuando ve que su padre y tíos se suben a Appa-¡PAPI!,..¡TE AMO!—le grita_

_Aang al escuchar sonríe cuando, -¡Aang!, Hay que apurarnos para saber si sigue la ex reina en la casa de Kamm—le dice Sokka, Aang asiste que salen._

_**Ciudad Republica, casa del Concejal Kamm.-**_

_Los muchachos habían llegado cuando tocan y ellos ven que una niña les abre y al verlos ella les hace mueca,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¡Aquí está el Avatar!—le grita ella_

_Los muchachos se sorprenden al saber que la niña sabe quién es Aang_

_-¿tu eres Linny?—le pregunta Sokka_

_Linny volta a verlo—Si,… Soy Yo—le dice molesta_

_-¿Qué niña tan mal educada?—Sokka le dice cuando la niña voltea a verlo_

_-Y usted es un señor muy Feo—le grita ella,..-¿usted no sabe quién es mi Papi?—ella le pregunta_

_-Si, lo sé,… ¡Niña!—le dice Sokka molesto_

_-¡Sokka!,.. No te pongas al tú por tú por una mocosa mal educada- Haru le dice_

_-¿Qué pasa señores?—le pregunta la esposa de Kamm al verlos_

_-¿en donde esta ella?—le pregunta Aang_

_La esposa de Kamm se sorprenda-¿Quién?,..¡Avatar!_

_-No me mienta Yo se que ella está aquí y vengo a pedirle cuentas y a usted también—le dice Aang_

_-¿Qué?,… ¿Por qué a mí?—le pregunta asustada_

_-Primero porque su hija anda diciéndole a mi bebe que ella es adoptada,.. Usted sabe muy bien que ella es mi Hija,.. Y lo otro es que la ex reina esta aquí y ella quiere llevarse a mi bebe—le dice Aang molesto_

_-La reina tiene varios días que no está aquí,.. Si vino pero no ha venido adormir—le dice ella también cuando—Y en cuestión de su,… ¡Mestiza!,… ¿es lo que dicen?—ella le dice cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,… aquí no hay nadie más,.. Vámonos—le dice Sokka_

_-si váyanse no son buen recibidos en mi casa,.. Y esta ofensa la sabrá mi esposo—les grita ella_

_-Si lo dejan salir de la tribu—Sokka le dice y salen_

_Los muchachos salen_

_-¿adonde iremos?—les pregunta Haru_

_-Kya dijo que la ex reina la busco en el museo—le dice Sokka, _

_-si el museo –Aang dice y se dirigen ahí._

_**Museo de Ciudad Republica**_

_Los muchachos llegan cuando preguntan la persona que buscan_

_-Si,.. Parece que vino una señora con esa descripción—le dice a los muchachos uno de los guardias del lugar_

_Ellos entran cuando ven el mural Sokka se agarra de su barba—en verdad Soy guapo,.. –se dice él cuando Aang y Haru voltean a verlo y ven el mural_

_-¡Guau!,..¿No pensé que hicieran algo así?—Aang pregunta cuando hay algo que él ve que le llama la atención, el se dirige, se inca y extiende su brazo para alcanzarlo, que sonríe el al ver lo que es—Si,… La pulsera de mi bebe—dice el con una sonrisa cuando alguien se la quita_

_-Esa Pulsera es de mi Yue,.._

_Aang voltea y se sorprende a quien ve_

_-¡USTED!—grita Aang cuando viene los muchacho a ver y se sorprenden quien esta cuando_

_-¡YUE!,.. ¡YUE!,… ¿EN DONDE LA TIENEN?—ella les grita _

_Los muchachos se sorprenden_

_-No es,… ¡Yue!—le dice Aang_

_-¡Claro que es mi Yue!,..—le dice cuando acaricia la pulsera de Kya,..—Mi Yue vendrá Yo se que vendrá_

_Los muchachos nuevamente se miran,…- ¡Esta Loca!—Sokka dice_

_Aang asiente—Si,… Ella está Loca,…_

_***Espero que allá sido de su agrado.**_

_***MIL GARCIAS,… GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE.**_


	41. Chapter 42

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Muchas Gracias**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez. 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Sara**_

_***Jess**_

_Los muchachos de dieron cuenta que la ex reina esta en el museo ella cree que la pulsera de Kya es de Yue, Aang especialmente se acerca_

_-¡su alteza!—Aang le habla poco a poco acercándose_

_La ex reina se le acerca,..-¡Avatar!,..¿Usted me llevaría con mi hija?,..¿Yue?—le pregunta_

_Aang voltea a ver a los muchachos Sokka dice que no, Haru le da señas que irá por ayuda, el suspira y se le acerca más que la toma de sus manos y le da una pequeña sonrisa—Vamos,… Su Alteza Yue nos está esperando—_

_La ex reina le sonríe de oreja a oreja—Si,.. Mi Yue me está esperando—ella dice que se va con Aang,… Sokka despacio se va detrás de ellos cuando salen del museo ven a varias personas vestidos de blanco, Aang le hace que no hagan nada él se sube con ella a donde la tienen que llevar, la ex reina no dice nada está tranquila feliz al ver la pulsera de Kya y a cada rato dice Yue, cuando llegan a su destino_

_-¿Qué lugar es este?—le pregunta la ex reina_

_Aang se le acerca—aquí adentro nos espera_

_La ex reina le sonríe cuando entran se van directo a una sala cuando llega una persona también vestido de blanco y la hace pasar sola_

_-En un momento vendrá la persona que usted desee—le dice, la ex reina sonríe que se sienta en una pequeño sillón a esperan cuando cierran la puerta._

_-¡Avatar!,.. El Comandante Haru nos ha informado de la situación_

_Aang suspira—Bien,..¡Doctor!,.. ¿Tendré que informar a los de la tribu del norte que ella está aquí en la Ciudad?—Aang le informa el doctor asiente que llega Sokka_

_-¿Cómo esta ella?—pregunta el_

_Aang suspira—Me duele verla así,…_

_Sokka le pone una mano en su hombro—Aang no es tu culpa lo que paso,.. Anda vamos al concejo para informar—le dice él cuando llega Haru_

_-¡muchachos!—les hablan, Aang le informa que irán al Concejo para escribir a la tribu para que sepan que la ex reina estará aquí_

_-¿Qué vamos hacer con ella?—Sokka le pregunta_

_Aang voltea al ver al Doctor_

_-Creo que lo mejor que ella se quede aquí y que vengan por ella, alguien conocido—les dice el Doctor_

_Los muchachos asientes y salen de ahí para dirigiré al concejo,…_

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo.-**_

_Los muchachos al entrar vieron varios del Concejo que los estaban esperando cuando_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..—Sokka les preguntan_

_Los del concejo hacen que pasen a la sala de juntas cuando habla uno del reino tierra_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Sabemos que la ex reina de la tribu del norte está aquí y que nuevamente intento secuestrar a su hija_

_Aang suspira—si,.. Ella se quiso llevar a mi bebe, pero gracias a los espíritus que la encontramos y debemos de avisar a los de la tribu que ella está aquí, para que vengan por ella._

_Los del concejo están de acuerdo,.._

_-¿saben que va a pasar con el secretario Kamm?—les pregunta uno de la nación del fuego_

_Sokka como Aang se sorprende_

_-en realidad no sabemos nada de él,.. Pero en una parte si no fuera por el no nos daríamos cuentas que la ex reina había escapado de la tribu—Aang les dice_

_-¿desean que el secretario Kamm regrese al concejo o se quede en la tribu del norte?—les preguntan_

_Aang como Sokka se sorprende_

_-en realidad es algo que ustedes deben de saber,.. Pero en mi persona Yo voy a sacar a mi bebe de la escuela para meterla a otra—Aang les informa_

_-Si,.. También sabemos que la niña de Kamm es una niña mal portada y ha hecho comentarios no grata a su niña, algo que eso no debe de decir—le dice uno del reino tierra_

_Los del conejo se retiran Aang manda a informar a la tribu del norte que la ex reina esta en ciudad republica,.._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Ya había caído la noche los muchachos no habían llegado, Katara y Suki están haciendo la cena_

_-¡tranquila bebe azúcar!,.. Veras que pronto llega tu Papi—le dice al sentirla que está sentada junto con Cielito en el jardín donde están sembradas las azucenas pandas,.._

_-Ya lo sé Tío Toph pero tengo miedo que esa señora le haga algo malo a Papi—le dice Kya triste_

_-¡Kya!,.. Mi amor vente a cenar—le grita Katara_

_Kya suspira—Anda vamos para cenar –la anima Toph, Kya la da un abrazo a Cielito para que se regrese a su establo, ella y Toph entran a su casa_

_-¡Kya!,.. ¿Mira la Tía Suki hizo cocido de ciruelas de mar?—Bumi le pregunta feliz, Kya al verlo a él y a sus primos como a Lin felices cenando ella les hace gestos cuando Toph se carcajea_

_-en verdad serás una maestra agua como tu Madre pero no puedes negar que tienes el espíritu de tu Padre esa Bola de aire—Toph se ríe mas _

_-¡¿BOLA DE AIRE PAPI!?—los niños le pregunta, Toph se carcajea mas_

_-¡Huy!,.. Si supieran su padre tiene tantos apodos—les dice ella, Katara solamente suspira, Suki se aguanta para no reírse cuando a Kya y a Tenzin les sirven la comida que les gusta_

_-Si,… Arroz al vapor con verduras—grita Tenzin feliz, _

_Kya sonríe- ¿es la comida que a Papi le gusta?—ella dice_

_-anda mi amor cena porque si no,…-los niños dicen_

_-Viene Momo y se lo comerá—Kya, Bumi y Tenzin dicen al mismo tiempo y sonríen al recordar cuándo,…_

_-¡POR FIN COMIDA!—entra Sokka gritando todos se levanta cuando la que sale es Kya al encuentro de su padre pero no lo ve ella se pone triste cuando un aire hace que ella vuele sonríe al saber de quién se_

_-¡PAPI!—grita y lo abraza_

_-Mi bebe, aquí estoy –le dice cuando el voltea y ve a dos muchachitos algo serios sonríe el que también extiende sus brazos el los abraza a los tres cuando,.._

_-¿Qué para mí no hay nada?_

_Aang sonríe que se levanta cuando abarca a Katara y se besan_

_-¡MAMI!... ¡PAPI!,.. –escuchan que les gritan_

_-¡HO!,.. MIS OJOS—grita Sokka-¿Cuándo dejaran de hacer eso delante de mí y más de sus hijos?,..—Sokka les dice nuevamente Katara arque su ceja_

_-¡Sokka!,..¿Aun casado y con dos hijos nunca dejaras de ser infantil?—Katara le grita_

_Sokka les haces gestos—Y,..¡USTEDES!,.. Cuando dejaran de hacer,..¡OOGES!—le grita el_

_Los niños se quedan viendo cuando,.._

_-¿ya sé cómo se llamara uno de los bebe de Appa?—Bumi dice _

_-Si,… ¡Huggi!—grita Tenzin feliz_

_Aang carraspea y se rasca su cabeza—mis muchachitos deberán de esperar hasta que Appa tenga un niño-les dice él cuando todos voltean a verlo, Katara sonríe que lo abraza_

_-si,.. Son niñas las que tiene Appa_

_-¿Qué?—grita Sokka_

_Todos entran cenan cuando Sokka como Haru se despiden que, Sokka se lleva a Appa para que dejen a Haru y familia a su casa como a ellos, y Appa se regresa solo a la isla._

_Aang, Katara y los niños están en la sala tomando té,.. Kya abrazada de su padre_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Mañana voy a ir a la escuela?—le pregunta Kya que todavía lo tiene pescado de su cuello, el sonríe que voltea a verlo_

_-¡No!,..Todavía no_

_Kya se separa-¿Por qué no papi?_

_Aang la hace que se sienta en sus piernas y la abraza—Mi bebe todavía hay algo de peligro,..—le dice dándole un beso en su frente, Kya suspira él se da cuenta,..-¿Qué te parece mi bebe, mañana voy a la escuela hablo con tu maestra y le digo a tu amiguita que si desee puede venir a verte?_

_Kya sonríe de oreja a oreja que lo abraza y lo llena de besos en sus mejillas cuando Katara carraspea, padre e hija voltea a verla y Kya sigue pescada de su cuello_

_-¡Mami!,..Papi,..¿Mío?—ella le dice, Katara se aguanta para no reír cuando cruza sus brazos, Aang sonríe mas que abraza mas a Kya cuando_

_-Mi bebe ya te he dicho que soy de las dos—le dice el_

_-¡No!,.. Papi,.. Mío,.. Porque mami tiene a Bumi y a Tenzin—ella dice_

_Cuando Bumi y Tenzin sonríen que se levantan y abraza a su madre ella sonríe al tener a sus dos muchachitos todos se ríen cuando, Katara se levanta_

_-mis niños es hora de su baño,.. Mi amor tú también-les dice ella_

_-¿Qué porque nos tenemos que bañar?—se queja Bumi y Tenzin_

_-¡porque serán para de apestosos!—le dice Kya_

_Aang sonríe—que les parece mis muchachitos se bañan conmigo y tu mi bebe te bañas con mami—les dice todos sonríen y asienten Kya se baja de las piernas de su padre, Aang toma a Bumi y Tenzin de sus manos para bañarse, Kya feliz al ir con su madre._

_Katara y Kya están en la bañera de su habitación cuando,.._

_Katara le esta lavando el cabello a Kya la tiene de espaldas-¿Mami?,…_

_Katara se detiene un poco-¿Qué pasa mi amor?—le pregunta cuando le echa agua para quitarle la espuma a su cabello-¿dime mi amor que pasa?—le pregunta nuevamente ella_

_Kya suspira-¿tu crees que soy bonita?—le pregunta tímidamente_

_Katara sonríe que hace que se miren—Mi amor eres la más hermosa niña,.. Si no me crees dile a tu papi y el tira_

_Kya le da una sonrisa cuando Katara la abraza—haber,..¡Kya!,..¿A qué se debe la pregunta?_

_-mami, como Tenzin le dijo a Lin que es muy bonita yo pensé que no lo soy—le dice ella, Katara se ríe cuando_

_-¿Tenzin le dijo eso a Lin?—pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_Kya asiente, Katara la abraza—tu hermano y ella son polos opuestos,…. Pero,.. Todavía son unos niños_

_-mami,.. Papi dijo que cuando lo sacaste del iceberg se enamoro de ti—le dice con una sonrisa—y ambos eran niños_

_Katara se sonroja cuando la para—bueno mi amor es hora de acabar nuestro baño, ya que papi digo que no vas a ir a la escuela, pero me imagino que repasando lo que te han enseñado te ayudara un poco mas—le dice Katara, Kya asiente cuando mientras Katara deja a Kya secándose, va a su habitación por su pijama como sus calzoncitos no antes entra al baños de los niños cuando,.._

_-¿Qué bien?,… ¿no se supones que se están bañando?—les pregunta al ver a Aang con sus niños jugando en la bañera cuando,.._

_-¡MAMI!..—gritan Bumi y Tenzin al verlos_

_-¡Mami!,.. No debes de entrar no vez que los puros hombres se están bañando—le grita Bumi_

_Katara cruza su brazo y arque su ceja cuando,.._

_-Si,.. No mires a Papi –le dice Tenzin_

_Katara sonríe—que apoco que no le he visto,.. A si como a ustedes, también lo he visto Yo,.. Y Ustedes si no pueden negar que él es su Padre_

_-¡Katara!—le grita Aang todo sonrojado_

_-Anden terminan de bañarse y no me hagan mugrero porque a los tres los pongo a limpiar—les dice ella y sale a la habitación de Kya por su pijama y demás._

_Ya que todos están en la cama, Aang es el último que entra, llega cuando abraza a Katara, ella sonríe que se besan, cuando se separan y al verse._

_Aang sonríe que le acaricia su rostro cuando ve que ella se ríe el arque su ceja_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Aang,… sabes que Kya me pregunto si es bonita_

_Aang se sorprende-¿eso te pregunto mi bebe?—le pregunta el, Katara siente-¡Claro que es muy bonita Yo diría es tan hermosa como su mami!—le dice él con una sonrisa, Katara sonríe que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello que le empieza a dar beso en sus labios, Aang sonríe al aceptarlos-¿Por qué ella te pregunto eso?—le pregunta serio él y arqueando su ceja_

_Katara se ríe al verlo que se puso serio-¡Aang!,.. Ella me lo pregunto porque escucho que Tenzin le dijo a Lin que es bonita_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué mi hijo qué?_

_Katara se ríe más—Aang tranquilo,…. Son ambos unos bebe,…-le dice cuando ella le da un ligero beso-¿Qué Ya no te acuerdas cuando me robaste un beso?_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja y todo sonrojado—Claro que me he de acordar –le dice cuando él la besa,…_

_Poco a poco el beso se hace mas apasionado, abriendo sus bocas, saboreando el placer de sus labios, se abrazan mas, y empiezan a acariciarse, poco a poco invocar mutuamente sus nombre, que van bajando lentamente a la cama, cuando rompen el beso,.._

_-¿Aang?,…. —la habla sin interrumpiera besándose_

_-¡Mmm!,..¿Si amorcito?—le da otro beso _

_-¿vas a ir al concejo?_

_Aang le hace puchero- ¡Amorcito!,.. Déjemelos para después ahora debemos de aprovechar que estamos tranquilos aquí en nuestra habitación—le dice abrazándola mas y seguir besándose._

_Katara sonríe -¿entonces lo vamos hacer toda la noches?_

_Aang sonríe—bueno,… Esa es la intención—le dice cuando le da un beso en su cuello, otro en su hombro._

_Katara sonríe que lo abraza mas pegado hacia ella. Que hace que Aang regrese a sus labios,…_

_Aang sonríe que la besa cuando las manos de, él le va subiendo su comisión hasta quitárselo._

_Katara ella con sus piernas le va bajando su ropa interior cuando,.._

_Aang agarra sus manos y se entrecasa sonríen ambos al bese-¿preparada mi amor?_

_Katara sonríe cuando ella abre mas sus piernas—siempre estoy preparada para ti—le dice con una sonrisa._

_Aang sonríe que la besa, poco a poco despacio cuando él se separa de sus manos para abrazarla y entrar en ella._

_Katara al sentir que el entro en ella, lo abarca mas, que poco a poco se empieza a mover, entrando mas en ella, poco a poco, cuando ambos se abrazan para sentirse más unidos que se separan pero sin seguir moviéndose, sonríe ambos a verses que nuevamente regresan a sus labios para seguir besándose cuando Aang empieza a aumentar la intensidad a su empuje,…._

_-¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!,.._

_-Si,… ¿Amor?,… -le dice Aang llamándola_

_Cuando Aang se deja caer arriba de Katara, ella lo abrasa sin permitirlo que salga de ella, el se acomoda pone una manos en su hombro que de un suspiro._

_-¿Qué suspiro?—le pregunta abrazándolo más_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla.- Amor deseo quedarme aquí contigo_

_Katara lo abrasa que le da un beso en su cabeza calva—quédate aquí—le dice ella, Aang nuevamente suspira que se acomoda bien en su hombro._

_Amanece:_

_Aang como le prometió a Katara que se quedaría con ella, hasta que amaneciera._

_Katara abre sus ojos sonríe al sentir el peso de Aang arriba de ella que ella con una de sus manos empieza a acariciar su cabeza calva cuando le da un beso en su frente., Aang poco a poco se mueve cuando Katara abre sus ojos y al verlo frente a frente sonríe_

_-¡Buenos días!,.. Mi,… ¡Hermosa esposa!_

_Katara sonríe que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello y le da un beso en sus labios- ¡buenos días!,.. ¡Mi guapo esposo!—le dice ella cuando Aang se empieza a moverse_

_Que empieza la Lujuria de su pasión_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Aang!,.._

_-¡Ssshhh!,… mi amor,… ¿no querrás despertar a nuestros bebes?—le dice empujando mas entrando mas en ella cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!- grita el _

_Nuevamente Aang se deja caer arriba de Katara, ella lo Abrasa y cuando ambos se miran al recuperar sus alientos,.._

_-¿hace mucho que no lo hacíamos tan temprano?—le pregunta Aang_

_Katara sonríe que le acaricia su frente y le da un beso en su nariz.-¡Si!,…y también que no quedabas conmigo—le dice cuando Aang sonríe que le da un beso en sus labios, Katara lo abraza_

_-¿no piensas ir a la escuela de Kya?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang le hace puchero—amorcito estoy a gusto estar así contigo—le dice él, cuando Katara se ríe, Aang arque su ceja_

_-¡Aang!,.. No me pongas esa cara esta igual que Kya cuando la regaño—_

_-¡Katara!,..¿Dime porque regañas a mi bebe?—_

_Katara suspira -¡Aang!,…_

_-Está bien,.. No deseo empezar a discutir—le dice cuando la besa y al separarse-¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño?—le pregunta el, Katara sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios-¿es un sí?,..¡Verdad!—le pregunta el, Katara asiente que sale de ella, con su aire control hace que las sabanas de su cama vuelan la carga en marcha nupcial para dirigirse a su baño a darse un baño juntos._

_Mientras ellos se están bañando,…._

_Kya despierta, se sienta en su cama- ¿Por qué me levanto?—ella se pregunta, deja a un lado su peluche cuando se dirige hacia la cocina de su casa-¿Qué extraño mami no está?,… ¿y no hay nada para desayunar?—ella nuevamente se pregunta, cuando se dirige hacia la habitación de sus padres,.. Cuando entra toca despacio abre cuando ella se sorprende que no están su padre cuando escucha ella la risa de ellos cuando Kya abre sus ojos al ver a,… sus padres,…._

_Katara sale y se está envolviéndose en su bata cuando abre sus ojos_

_Aang sale que se envuelve una toalla en su cintura cuando,…_

_-¡KYA!,…-ambos grita_

_-¡AH!,…-grita Kya, que sale corriendo de ahí._

_Aang y Katara se miran que quedan pasmados al ver que Kya los vi y ella salió corriendo., Katara ella es la que sale cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¿Que paso?—pregunta Bumi rascándose la cabeza_

_-nada mi amor regresa a la cama—ella le pide cuando entra a la habitación y la ve que está tapada toda_

_-Mi amor—le habla Katara despacio_

_Kya se destapa que la mira cuando voltea,..-¿Papi?_

_Katara se pone roja, pasa saliva—él se está cambiando_

_Kya se sienta en su cama...—Lo siento,..¡Mami!,.. No fue mi intención molestar_

_Katara la abraza-¿Qué vistes mi amor?—le pregunta ella, toda roja_

_Kya se sorprende-¿de qué?_

_Katara suspira—de tu Papi y,… ¿Yo?,..—le pregunta_

_Kya se sorprende mas y arque su ceja- ¿Cómo de qué?,.. Bueno solamente te vi que te acomodabas tu bata y a,… -voltea a verla-,..¡Mami!,..¿Papi utiliza pañal?—ella la pregunta_

_Katara se ríe a lo que su hija dijo cuando Kya nuevamente arque su ceja,..-¿dije algo malo?_

_Katara se controla que le da un beso—no mi amor,.. Qué te parece si me ayudas hacer el desayuno,.. Porque acuérdate que Papi ira a tu escuela—le dice ella, Kya sonríe que se baja de su cama cuando llega a la cocina cuando ve a su padre y el al verla se sonroja, pasa saliva y se rasca la cabeza_

_-¿estas bien papi?—le pregunta Kya_

_Aang al verla está totalmente rojo cuando se le acerca Katara – ella no vio nada,.. Tranquilo—le dice ella, Aang se relaja_

_-si mi bebe todo está bien—le dice sonríe que la carga y le da un beso en su frente—_

_Desayunan, Aang se despide de Katara y de Kya cuando él se va directo a su escuela._

_**Ciudad Republica, Escuela Pública de la Ciudad.**_

_Aang había llegado cuando se sorprende la maestra Su en verlo_

_-¿todo bien Avatar?—le pregunta por qué lo ve sin Kya_

_-Si,.. Maestra,.. Todo bien,.. Mi bebe no va venir a la escuela porque Ya saben que la querían secuestrar y he decidido mientras la persona este en la Ciudad y no sea trasladada a la tribu del norte,.. Mi hija no vendrá,.. Aporte he decidido que el próximo año escolar sacarla—le dice Aang serio_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Sacarla porque?,.. Si es una excelente alumna—le dice la maestra Su_

_-Maestra por favor entiéndeme Usted sabe el porqué—le dice nuevamente serio_

_La maestra Su, suspira—bien,..¿Me imagino que es por la niña Linny?_

_-Si,.. Por ella mismo—le dice y se despide de la maestra cuando,.._

_-¡Avatar!—le hablan a él cuando el voltea ve a un niña un poco más alta que su niña de piel bronceada pero de ojos verdes, el al verla le sonríe_

_-Si,.. ¿Kimmy?—le pregunta el_

_Kimmy le sonríe -¿va venir Kya a la escuela?—le pregunta ella_

_Aang suspira—Lo siento Kimmy pero mi bebe no va a venir,.. Pero si lo deseas la puedes ir a ver a la Isla—le dice él, la niña sonríe de oreja a oreja y regresa a su salón._

_Aang sale y se dirige hacia el concejo,.._

_**Concejo de la Ciudad.-**_

_Aang había entrado al concejo cuando ve que Sokka lo está esperando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa Sokka?_

_Nada malo,.. Vamos a tu oficina—le dice él, que cuando ambos llegan le entrega un pergamino_

_-¿es de Zuko?—le pregunta Aang,.. Sokka asiente que Aang abre el pergamino cuando empieza a leer:_

-Muchachos,… Para que sepan cuando les llegue esta carta Yo ya me dirigiré a la Nación del Fuego,.. Para que sepan los del Concejo de la Tribu del Norte, Ya tienen armado su Concejo,.. También para informarles que otra que el Secretario Kamm no haga bien su trabajo, el se regresara con su familia a la Tribu del Norte,.. Incluyendo si la niña de ella molesta a Kya.

-Estamos en contacto y no olviden que nos vemos en la Nación,.. Acuérdate que Honora está esperando a Kya,..

-Nos vemos pronto,…

-Zuko

_Cuando Aang termina de leer la carta voltea a ver a Sokka,.._

_-¿me imagino que los de la tribu todavía no les llega el mensaje que la ex reina esta aquí?—se pregunta Aang_

_-Aang,.. Apenas ayer la enviamos,.. Acuérdate que esta retirado la tribu del norte—le dice Sokka- ¿mi sobrina siempre fue a la escuela?_

_Aang voltea a verlo—No,.. Ya hable con su maestra y como no estaba al princio de acuerdo Pero lo siento no volveré a arriesgar a que le hagan algo malo a mi bebe,.. ¡Sokka!,.._

_Sokka asiente,…_

_Pasaron los días falta para el cumpleaños de Bumi,.. Hakoda llega al cumpleaños de Oyagi y como entre él y Bumi solamente son unos días el se quedo en la Ciudad._

_Hakoda está con los muchachos en el concejo cuando_

_-¡Avatar!,..¿Están unas personas de la tribu del norte?—le dice la recepcionista_

_Aang asiente—Por favor hágalos pasar a la sala de junta—le dice él, Sokka como Hakoda se dirigen a la sala de juntas cuando ven al ex rey de la tribu del norte y varios del concejo _

_-¡Señores!—les saludan ellos_

_Los muchachos también le saludan cuando todos se sientan_

_-¿me pueden informar en donde esta mi esposa?—les pregunta Arnook_

_-Ella sigue encerrada en el hospital siquiátrico—le dice Aang_

_Arnook suspira- ¿dígame Avatar?,… ¿trato nuevamente de acercarse a su hija?—le pregunta el._

_-Si,… Ella deseaba llevársela,.. Aprovechando que estaba con varias de sus compañeras de escuela, lo bueno que mi bebe reacciono y corrió—le dice Aang, Arnook asiente y sale con los del concejo para ir por ella cuando,.._

_-¡Señores!... ¿Todo Bien?—les pregunta Kamm al ver los del concejo de la tribu del norte_

_-¡Si!,. Todo bien—le dice Aang y cuando salen_

_-¿me ha informado que su hija no ha ido a la escuela?—le pregunta Kamm_

_Aang voltea a verlo—Si... Mi bebe no ha ido,.. Porque no deseo arriesgarla que la pase algo malo—le dice él y sale._

_Paso el cumpleaños de Bumi,… Kya no regreso a la escuela pero la Maestra Su le mandaba tarea para que estudiara,… llego el cumpleaños de Tenzin,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Tenzin ya había apagado su velita cuando Lin se le acerca_

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!—le dice ella cuando ella le da un beso en su mejilla, Tenzin se queda quieto cuando,.._

_-¿alguien ya tiene novia?—escucha que Bumi le dice_

_Lin lo abraza—No le hagas caso—le dice ella, Tenzin sonríe-_

_Pasa el rato todos están comiendo tarta cuando,.._

_-¿entonces mañana se van a la tribu y de ahí a la nación?—Haru les pregunta_

_-Si,.. Gran-Gran no desea acompañarlos,.. Nos vamos en barco todos y ahí se queda Gran con Papa, porque el también no va ir que con que Sokka vaya en representación de la tribu está bien—Katara le dice_

_Todos asientes cuando,.._

_-¡Nos vemos Lin!,… -Le grita Tenzin_

_-Si,.. Nos vemos—le dice Bumi imitando su voz, Tenzin hace puchero de coraje_

_-¡Bumi!,.. Déjalo ya sabes que es bien sensible—le dice él cuando,.._

_-¡Niños!,.. Es hora de sus baños—les dice Katara_

_Bumi como Tenzin hacen pucheros que no quieres cuando,.._

_-¿Qué?,.. Claro que si,.. Todos nos vamos a bañar acuerdnsen que salimos temprano mañana hacia la nación aparte su Tío Sokka se irá con nosotros como sus primos y su Tía Suki—les dice Aang_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Entonces de la tribu nos vamos en Appa para ver a Honora?—le pregunta Kya_

_Aang sonríe, que asiente—Si,.. Yo me llevo a Appa—les dice Kya_

_-¿Qué?,.. No me toca—Bumi les dice_

_-¡No!,.. Me toca a mí—grita Tenzin_

_-¡Niños!—les grita Katara_

_-Su Papi se va en la cabeza de Appa y se van turnando para que le hagan compañías—le dice Katara cuando ella se le acerca a Aang viendo a los niños cabizbajo al entrar a su casa—No se te olvide que Yo también quiero irme contigo—le dice ella, Aang se sonroja que la abraza por detrás- ¿Qué te parece si tu y Yo?—el pregunta cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!,..¡MAMI!—les grita Kya y ellos suspiran cuando Katara se le vuelve a acercar_

_-deja que lleguemos a la Nación mejor—le dice ella. Aang Sonríe que asienten y se preparan para su viaje a la tribu y de ahí a la Nación del Fuego._

_***Espero que allá sido de su agrado**_

_***Gracias.-**_


	42. Chapter 43

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por comentar**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***MGID**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez.16**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jess**_

_**Tribu Agua del Sur.-**_

_Todos Ya habían llegado a la Tribu, porque Kanna no desea irse con ellos a la Nación del Fuego, ella se va quedar junto con Hakoda porque él tampoco va ir a la reunión de naciones., que mejor decidió que Sokka lo represente._

_Aang junto con los niños e igual Sokka y sus niños están jugando una carrera de trineo pingüino cuando,…_

_-¡NO ES JUSTO!—les grita Sokka_

_-Tío Sokka es lo justo—le dice Kya, que todavía está arriba de un pingüino_

_Sokka suspira—no me acorada que tu defiendes a tu padre—le dice él cuando,.._

_-Si,… ¡Urra!,.. Vamos hacerlo otra vez—le gritan Oyagi como Hakoda al mismo tiempo_

_Aang llega—vamos Sokka es divertido para los niños—le dice él cuando Sokka le indica a Tenzin, Aang al verlo_

_-¿Qué pasa hijo?—le pregunta Aang a Tenzin_

_-Papi,.. No me gusta mucho este juego,.. Que mejor me voy para la casa del abuelo—le dice él, Aang suspira_

_-¡Hijo!,.. Por favor mira a tus hermanos y primos ellos se divierten,.. Hasta el enojón de tu Tío Sokka también—le dice Aang cuando,.._

_-¿a quién le dices enojón?—pregunta Sokka arqueando su ceja_

_Los niños se ríen cuando Tenzin suspira—bien si no tengo más remedio—el dice cuando Sokka le jala a Aang su abrigo_

_-¿en verdad es hijo tuyo?—pregunta Sokka_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¡Sokka!,..Claro que es mi hijo—le dice serio_

_Sokka solamente levan sus hombros—Domas porque es un maestro-aire,.. Juraría que no es tu hijo_

_-¡Sokka!,..¿Por qué lo preguntas?—nuevamente Aang teniendo sus brazos cruzados_

_-Aang,.. Porque Tenzin,.. No tiene el espíritu de un ¿maestro-aire?,… Míralo,.. El parece más bien como si fuera un adulto no un Niño—le dice Sokka_

_Aang suspira—Ya lo sé,.. Mi muchachito él es muy destino a sus hermanos,.. He tratado de hablar con él,.. Pero el solamente quiere aprender de todo lo que representa la Cultura de los Maestros aires—le dice él._

_Sokka al verlo le pone una mano en su hombro-¿me imagino que mi hermana ha influenciado también?—le pregunta el, Aang asiente cuando,.._

_-¡Vamos Papi!,.. Vamos otra vez—le grita Kya_

_Aang sonríe—Ahí voy mi bebe—le grita el_

_Aang como Sokka se van con sus hijos a seguir divirtiéndose en la nieve, pasa el día cuando es hora de regresar, se hace una pequeña cena en el salón de la tribu hasta hay un fotógrafo que Sokka aprovecha y les piden que todos se tomen una foto todos en familia, antes de su partirá cuando,.._

_-¿a qué hora salen mañana?—les pregunta Kanna_

_-queremos salir antes del amanecer, para ser una parada tranquila, acuerdes en que llevamos niños y ellos no están acostumbrados—Aang les dice_

_-¿Quién se va ir contigo en la cabeza de Appa?—Hakoda le pregunta_

_Aang voltea a ver a sus hijos y sonríe al verlos—En realidad no lo sé,.. Mañana nos vamos temprano que de seguro me voy yo, porque van a ir mas dormidos que despiertos—les dice el_

_-Si,.. Pero deja que despierten los tres bienes,.. Y verán que se estarán peleando—les dice Katara_

_Aang sonríe y asiente_

_-no hay problema Yo me llevo a Appa—Sokka les dice_

_Suki se ríe que Sokka arque se ceja_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Tus hijos también querrán irse contigo—les dice Suki_

_-No hay ningún problema,.. Suki,.. Así Sokka se lleva a Appa el decide con quien se va con él y así mis bebe no se pelean—les dice Aang cuando,.._

_-¡Hijos!,.. Ya es tarde y es hora de dormir—les dice Kanna no antes a todos a ella los abraza, llegan los niños y se despiden_

_-¿Qué pasa Gran?—Katara le pregunta_

_Kanna le sonríe que la abraza mas—nada mi pequeña maestra agua,.. Nunca olvides que te quiero—le dice cuando también abraza a Sokka—Y tu mi valiente guerrero no olvides que también te quiero—le dice a Sokka, cuando abraza a Aang—Hijo Gracias por traer la alegría y la esperanza al mundo y sobre todo porque has hecho feliz a mi nieta—le dice ella, Aang se sorprende, que también abraza a Suki—mi valiente muchachita gracias por aguantar a mi nieto—le dice ella, Suki sonríe que también abraza a cada uno de sus bisnietos cuando,.._

_-¡Vamos Madre!,.. Vamos para que descanses—le dice Hakoda cuando Katara se queda sorprendido Aang la abraza_

_-Aang es como si ella estuviera despidiéndose de nosotros—le dice Katara triste_

_Aang la abraza mas—amorcito,.. –suspira el—Yo también lo sentí -¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la cama?—le pregunta el coquetamente, Katara sonríe_

_-Si,.. Tus hijos necesitan un baño primero –le dice y le da un ligero beso-igual que tu—le dice Katara, Aang sonríe y se sonroja cuando, suspira a la vez que se van a la casa, Suki también le dice a Sokka, cuando_

_-¡Suki!,.. Pero son niños,.. Y unos Hombres, que deben de oler a varonil—le dice Sokka orgulloso, Katara arque su ceja, Aang y Suki se ríe_

_-Si como no,.. Ustedes huelen a puro,.. SUDOR—ella les dice,.. Sokka se sorprende como sus niños cuando los tres levantan sus brazos y ala olerse, se sorprende y hacen muecas de disgusto_

_-lo vez,.. Andando los tres directo al baño—les dice Suki, quejándose—En verdad en vez de dos hijos es como si tuviera tres—ella les va diciendo_

_Aang y Katara están de carcajeada por lo que Suki le está diciendo a Sokka y los niños._

_-¡Andando!—les dice Katara a sus niños_

_Salen del salón se dirigen al lugar en donde se están quedando, Aang y Katara con los niños en una sola habitación grande amplia con dos camas una cama más grande que la otra y con su propio baño, Sokka como Suki y sus niños igual._

_-¿haber quien se va bañar primero?—les pregunta a los niños_

_Bumi y Tenzin se miran cuando-¡Kya!,.. Te toca bañarte—le dice ellos sonriente, Kya voltea a verlos—Cobardes,-ella les dice cuando va su madre atrás de ella_

_-mi amor nos bañamos juntas ya que tu padre se va a bañar con tus hermanos—le dice Katara, Aang voltea a verlos_

_-¿mejor me baños con ustedes?—Aang les dice_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Papi!,..¿Como que te vas a Bañar con Mami, y la llorona de Kya?—le pregunta Bumi_

_Aang voltea a verlo—Que tiene de mal, cuando tu hermanita era una bebe la bañaba Yo,.. Y muchas veces nos bañábamos los tres—les dice el_

_Bumi y Tenzin se miran,..—Pero,..Papi,.. Si son,..¡Mujeres!—les grita Bumi_

_Kya arque su ceja cuando le toma la mano a su padre—Papi no hay problema que mami y Yo nos bañamos solas—le dice ella, Aang asiente_

_-Ahorita que salgamos ustedes siguen—Katara los amenaza_

_Los niños le sonríen de oreja a oreja, Aang se recuesta en una de la cama que cierra un rato sus ojos, y sin darse cuenta Bumi empieza a ser una travesura_

_-¿Qué haces Bumi?—le pregunta Tenzin_

_-¡Ssshhh!,.. No querrás despertar a Papi—le dice Bumi, Tenzin lo ve que de la maleta de Kya saca su peluche el de la sonaja como su toga y el la esconde cuando,.._

_-Ya estamos listas los que siguen—les dice Katara, Aang se levanta de la cama_

_-Andando niños vamos a bañarnos—les de Aang, y entran los tres al baño_

_Mientras Katara esta secándole a Kya su cabello para luego peinarla ella va a maleta para sacar su peluche como su toga—No puede ser—ella dice_

_-¿Qué pasa mi amor?—le pregunta Katara_

_-mami estoy segura que los eche—le dice rascándose su cabeza_

_Katara sonríe que la abraza- ¿dices tú peluche como tu toga?—ella le dice, Kya asiente_

_Katara le ayuda a buscar que se le hace extraño que no esté- ¿estás segura mi amor que los echaste?—le pregunta ella_

_Kya suspira—si mami estoy segura—le dice cuando Katara la sienta en la cama y la abraza—mi amor no te pongas triste de seguro por las prisas se te olvido_

_-no Mami,.. Estoy segura que los eche porque anoche dormí con ellos—le dice Kya cuando—de seguro fue Bumi que me los escondió ya verá esa cabeza hueca—le dice ella, cuando Katara se ríe_

_-Si,.. Igual que tu tío Sokka—le dice Katara cuando ella ve que Aang sale con los niños de su baño_

_-¡Bumi!—le grita Kya_

_Bumi la ve que está enojada cuando-¿Qué pasa Kya porque le gritas a tu hermano?—le pregunta su padre_

_-¡papi!,.. Dile a Bumi que me entrega mi peluche y mi toga—le dice ella_

_-¿Qué tan grandota y todavía con peluche?—le pregunta Bumi riéndose_

_-No te ríes tú,.. Acuérdate que tú también te duermes con un peluche—le dice Katara_

_-Si,.. Y ese también es mío,.. Yo solamente te lo emprestaba para que no lloraras—le dice Kya molesta y cruzada de brazo_

_Bumi hace gesto _

_-¡Hijo!—le habla Aang_

_-Tan grandes los dos y durmiendo con peluches y llorando como un bebe—les dice Tenzin_

_Kya y Bumi lo miran cuando,.._

_-¡Por los espíritus tranquilos!,… ¡Bumi!,.. Dale el peluche a tu hermana como su toga,.. Y ya no hagas más travesuras,.. Tenzin ten más cuidado con lo que dices—le dice Aang serio_

_Bumi suspira que en un rincón saca el peluche como su toga que se la pasa a Kya cuando también mira a Tenzin y el a su vez suspira_

_-bueno a dormir—les dice Katara cuando,.._

_-¿con quién se va a dormir cada uno?—les pregunta Kya,.._

_Bumi sonríe—Yo duermo con Mami… Papi con Tenzin y como Kya no alcanzo cama que duerma con Appa allá afuera—le dice él, Tenzin asiente_

_-Si,.. Como a Kya le gusta estar con los bisontes que ella duerma y así cuida a Appa—dice Tenzin feliz_

_Kya agarra su peluche su toga cuando esta por Salí,.. -Un Momento tu a dónde vas—le dice Katara cuando,..-¡Aang!—le habla ella, Aang suspira ve a sus hijos y a Katara _

_-¡Oye!,.. Porque Yo –se queja Aang_

_Katara frunce su frente y le hace gestos—Bien, Bien,.. Kya tu duermes conmigo,.. ¡Niño!,.. Ustedes con su padre—ella le dice_

_-¡Katara!—le se queja Aang_

_-Aguántate,.. Deja que estemos en la Nación—le dice Katara, Aang le hace gesto cuando Bumi se ríe Aang voltea a verlo_

_-¡Papi!,.. Son los mismos gestos que Kya hace cuando mami le grita enojada—él le dice, Aang voltea a verla que ella suspira_

_-¡Bumi!,.. Te voy a castigar—le dice Katara_

_-que Mami,.. Porque—se queja Bumi_

_Katara suspira—andando a dormir porque hay que madrugar mañana—les dice ella cuando_

_-¡el que despierte primero se va con Papi!—dice Bumi entrando a la cama_

_-¡Bumi!—le dice Katara—A,… Dormir—nuevamente ella le dice._

_Cuando todos están dormidos,…_

_-¡BUMI!,.. Deja de moverte,..—se queja Tenzin,.. _

_Aang suspira- ¡Bumi!,.. A la orilla-le dice él, cuando se escucha que Katara se ríe cuando,..-¿hay con ustedes un espacio?—les pregunta al ver que madre e hija están abrazada._

_Katara voltea a ver a Kya.-¿Cómo vez mi amor le hacemos un cachito a Papi?—le pregunta_

_Kya sonríe—ven papi aquí cabes con nosotras—le dice ella cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!—le grita Bumi, Aang suspira_

_-¿deja a papi que decida?—le grita Kya y le saca la lengua_

_Aang suspira que no sabe que decidir cuando Kya se levanta de la cama y pide un abraza de el—Papi vete a dormir con el goroso de Bumi—le dice ella cuando,.. –Si deseas cuando estemos en la nación dormimos los tres—le dice ella con una sonrisa, Aang sonríe cuando ve a Katara_

_-Si,.. Mi bebe lo que quieras-le dice cuando.-¿pero no vas a dormir con Honora?—le pregunta él cuando Kya abre sus ojos y sonríe—Sabes que te doy permiso—le dice él, Kya grita de alegría_

_-¡KYA!,.. YA DUERMETE—le gritan Tenzin y Bumi_

_Kya suspira que entra en la cama cuando su madre la abraza—Ahora si me pedacito a dormir—le dice Katara, Kya sonríe que también la abraza, cuando Aang cruza sus brazos al dormir en medio de los niños cuando se está quedándose dormido cuando de un lado Tenzin ronca y avienta aire, Aang abre sus ojos que sonríe al verlo, cuando Bumi le da un manazo, Aang sonríe que se quita de la cara el brazo de Bumi, y trata de relajarse para dormir._

_Antes del amanecer:_

_Todos ya están despiertos, los niños se quejan porque tan temprano, cuando se despiden de Kanna como de Hakoda., Sokka como lo pidió se va a la cabeza de Appa, Suki va con sus niños ellos solamente se subieron e inmediatamente cayeron al sueño, Aang va con Katara y sus niños., Aang trae a Kya, como Katara a Bumi y a Tenzin que también cayeron dormidos, todos sonríen,.._

_-¡Listos!—grita Sokka_

_Aang como Katara y Suki asiente_

_-Si,… Vámonos—le grita Aang_

_Sokka sonríe-¡Appa!,… Yip,.. Yip,.. A la Nación del Fuego—le grita él y sale volando_

_**En Algún Lugar de la Nación del Fuego**_

_Iban un rato volando cuando despiertan los niños y al darse cuenta que Sokka es quien ve en la cabeza de Appa, los niños de Sokka se quieren ir con él mientras, Kya, Bumi y Tenzin van molestos y cruzados de brazos_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Estas seguro que el tío Sokka sabe manejar a Appa?—le pregunta Kya_

_Aang sonríe—si mi bebe,.. Cuando viajábamos tu tío Sokka muchas veces se llevo a Appa_

_-¡Si!,..El instinto de Sokka—dice Katara y se ríe_

_-¿Qué tanto está hablando?—les grita Sokka al ir en la cabeza de Appa_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Los niños quieren irse contigo—les grita Suki_

_-¡Al rato!—les grita él._

_Pasa un buen rato volando cuando Katara ve a Kya que a cada rato cambia de posición de sentarse y cierra mas sus piernitas ella se le acerca_

_-¿Qué te pasa mi amor?—le pregunta Katara a Kya_

_Kya se le acerca a su oído que le dice, ella abre sus ojos que Katara se acerca a Aang el al escuchar lo que Katara le dice,…_

_-¡SOKKA!,.. ¡Hay que descender!-le grita_

_Sokka volta a verlos-¿Qué?,..¿Por qué?—les grita el _

_Cuando también los niños de él se le acercan a Suki y les dice en su oído ella también abre sus ojos_

_-¡SOKKA!,..¡DESIENDE!—Le grita ella_

_-¿Qué?—nuevamente Sokka les pregunta cuando_

_-¡DESIENDE!—le grita todos._

_Sokka le pide a Appa que desciende cuando Katara se baja junto con Kya y Suki como sus niños, Aang también con los niños—_

_-¿Por qué tanta prisa?—les pregunta Sokka_

_-Las niñas a la derecha y los niños a la izquierda—les dice Katara, Sokka al escucharle se sorprende cuando,.._

_-Soy niño voy a la izquierda—el dice _

_Cuando fueron al baño,.._

_-¡Hay!,.. Qué alivio-dice Sokka, Aang lo mira que le hace gestos cuando ve a los niños también_

_-¡papa!,.. Por eso te pedíamos que descendieras porque ya no aguantábamos—le dice el pequeño Hakoda_

_Aang voltea verlo que asiente y se regresan en donde esta Appa._

_Las muchachas ya habían salido del baño, cuando ven un pequeño arrollo y se están lavando las manos_

_-¿Qué agradable lugar?—les pregunta Suki_

_Katara como Kya asiente_

_-Vamos, descansemos un rato, para al rato hacer de comer—les dice Katara cuando—Kya mi amor no te quedes atrás—le dice a su niña cuando, Kya escucha un ruido se queda en el arrollo sin que su madre se dé cuenta cuando llega con los demás_

_Están descansando, Aang sonríe al verlas cuando,…-¡Katara!,..¿Mi bebe?—le pregunta cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!—_

_Todos corren al escuchar el grito de Kya cuando la ven en el piso tirada se sorprende todos a lo que ven_

_-¡Papi!... ¿mira un bebe bisonte?—le pregunta Kya al decirle porque lo esta lengüeteando y ella está feliz_

_-¿UN BISIONTE?—todos se preguntan cuándo,…_

_Salen unas personas vestidas de la nación de fuego_

_-¿Aquí estas?—le pregunta al pequeño bisonte cuando,…_

_-¡¿AVATAR?!—le pregunta al verlo ellos y le hacen reverencia todos responden al saludo _

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?—Sokka les pregunta_

_Las personas de la nación del fuego sonríe—Concejal Sokka, Avatar, Maestra Katara, Señora Suki,.. Está es en una de la pequeñas islas de la nación del fuego, somos un pequeña isla dedicada a la conservación de especias que han quedado casi extintas incluyendo los bisontes voladores, como lémures y varios animales mas...—les dice y los hace que vayan con ellos junto con Appa_

_Aang sonríe—Ahora que recuerdo Zuko una vez me comento algo, pero nunca me imagine –les dice él cuando,.._

_-También tenemos dragones de fuego—les dice, Aang abre sus ojos_

_-¿dragones?,..¡Guau!,.. Eso,.. Es impresionante—les dice Aang_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Podemos verlos?—le pregunta Kya_

_Uno de la nación le sonríe—Lo siento pequeña pero no se va poder,.. Son un poco,… salvajes aun—les dice cuando llegan a un prado amplio grande_

_-¡GUAUA!,… ¡BISONTES!—todos dicen_

_-Si,.. Son bisontes de las montañas que Usted Avatar un día encontró—le dice cuando Aang abre sus ojos y como un recuerdo se sonroja y pasa saliva y voltea a ver a Katara que ella se sonroja también cuando ambos se abrazan y se toman de la mano._

_-¡Un momento!,.. –le dice Sokka cuando llega Suki y lo abraza y siguen su camino_

_Siguen caminando cuando llegan a varias cabañas y templos algo similares como en la Isla del recinto del Avatar Roku, cuando se les acerca una persona los saluda y les hace una reverencia._

_-¡Bienvenidos Sean!,.. Mi nombre es Rava,..—ella les dice Y todos hacen reverencia_

_Sokka la mira bien,..-¿es muy joven para dirigir este lugar?—_

_Rava le sonríe—Concejal Sokka mi abuelo es,..¡Chiio!—ella les dice_

_Aang como Katara sonríe y Sokka a la vez_

_-No pensé que Chiio tuviera familia—Aang le dice_

_-Bueno Avatar Ya lo sabes -cuando ella ve a los niños de Aang se acerca a Kya cuando la mira frunce su frente y le sonríe ella—Eres una maestra-agua,.. Pero tienes el espíritu de un maestro aire—ella le dice cuando ve a Bumi—tienes también el espíritu de un maestro, pero eres más de un guerrero—le dice cuando ve a Tenzin y sonríe mas—Eres un maestro aire y futuro de la generaciones de maestros aires—ella le dice_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja al escuchar lo que dicen de sus hijos cuando Katara suspira_

_-Si el futuro maestro aire—ella dice,.. Aang al escucharla solamente la abraza ella le sonríe_

_Los hacen pasar a unas cabañas para que descansen algo similar cuando estaba en la tribu del sur, y se llevan a Appa también para que descanse y poderle darle de comer cuando,.._

_-¡Avatar!,.. ¡Maestra Katara!,.. ¡Niños!,.. Los esperamos a comer—les dice una persona, Aang asiente_

_-Niños no desempaquen pasaremos aquí la noche para mañana poder llegar a la nación—les dice su padre._

_-¡Pero!,.. Papi,.. No nos podemos quedar—le dice Tenzin al verlo emocionado _

_Aang sonríe—¡Tenzin!, acuérdate que estamos de paso—le dice el, Tenzin suspira que salen y una personal los llevan al comedor cuando llegan también esta Sokka, Suki y los niños, se sientan y les sirven comida cuando le dejan el plato a Kya ella al verlo hace gestos_

_-¡Disculpen!,.. Pero mi bebe no come carne—les dice Aang_

_-en verdad tienes el espíritu de tu Padre,.. Pequeña—le dice Rava, Aang sonríe que abraza a Kya y sonríe de oreja a oreja_

_-Si,.. Mi bebe será una maestra agua como Mami,.. Pero tiene mi espíritu como Bumi y Tenzin—les dice el_

_Rava sonríe cuando le traen un palto de comida vegetariana y ella come., cuando todos están comiendo, Rava carraspea_

_-¿desde cuándo se dieron cuenta que su hija es una vegetariana?—les pregunta ella_

_-desde que era un bebe,.. Cuando el médico me dijo que ya le podía dar probaditas de comida, prepare cocido de ciruelas de mar, para mi sorpresa las vomito, y luego prepare verduras al vapor y cuando se las di estaba encantada—le dice Katara _

_Aang sonríe cuando,.._

_-Si,.. Mi sobrina no puede negar que es hija de este calvo,.. Porque ¡Mírenla!,.. Solamente le falta los tatuajes para que digan que es Aang pero en niña—Sokka les dice cuando,…- Si la hubiera visto cuando nació ella estaba calva—nuevamente Sokka dice cuando los niños se ríe, Kya voltea a verlos que le hace gestos_

_-¿y nosotros mami?—Tenzin le pregunta_

_-bueno, mi amor,.. Ustedes dos nacieron con cabello—les dice Katara, Aang asiente lo que dice ella._

_Rava solamente los escucha y sonríe, cuando terminan de comer les enseñan bien el lugar, después de cenar los invitan a uno de los jardines para tomar el té junto con los niños cuando,.._

_-es una lástima que no se puedan quedar más tiempo,.. Yo se que el Señor del Fuego Zuko los está esperando, pero espero que mañana nos puedan a acompañar para desayunar antes de que se dirigen al Palacio—les dice Rava_

_Sokka sonríe de oreja a oreja—Claro que mañana nos tiene aquí para desayunar—les dice él, los demás se ríe, a lo que él les dice cuando,.._

_-Niños es hora de su baño para dormir—les dice Katara._

_-Mami nos quedamos otro ratito,.. ¡Si!,..—le dice Kya y ve Katara que Bumi y Tenzin también pide_

_-mis bebe,… obedezcan a Mami—les dice Aang,.. Los niños suspiran que se levantan y se van con su madre cuando, Aang se levanta y se acerca a Katara—te espero aquí—le dice él, Katara sonríe y asiente_

_-¡Niños!—les habla Suki, ellos como los de Katara y Aang también hace gestos pero Sokka los anima y él se va, para que Aang y Rava se quedan solos cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa Rava?—le pregunta Aang—_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Usted sabes bien que nosotros los sabio también sentimos la energía,.. Y la energía de su hija es fuerte que temo que cuando este mas grande tenga un conflicto de identidad_

_Aang se sorprende que arque su ceja—Mi bebe un,.. ¿Conflicto?_

_Rava suspira—si,..¡Avatar!,… el cuerpo de su hija es de una maestra agua,.. Pero su combinación de Piel y de Ojos como su espíritu mismo es la mezcla de los dos elementos, que puede que no se defina si entregarse completamente ser una maestra agua completa como su Madre o ser un,..¡¿Nómada del aire?!—le dice ella, Aang suspira_

_-Lo sé que mi bebe ella es el resultado de los dos,.. Mas que mis dos hijos,… pero la amo, y como su padre le ayudare en todo—le dice Aang firme_

_Rava asiente—lo sé Avatar que es un buen padre,… que ha defendido su familia a costa de todo y de todos y mas siendo usted,… Bueno Ya no es el último Maestro Aire,.. Pero Usted sabe a lo que me refiero—le dice ella y se despide y se va._

_Aang se queda solo con los pensamientos que Rava le conto de Kya cuando unos brazos le rodean por su espalda y siente un beso en su mejilla, el sonríe de oreja a oreja que hace que se mueva y la siente en sus piernas y se dan un beso en sus labios,..-¿Ya están dormidos?—_

_Katara sonríe y se ríe—No,.. Dice Kya que te toca que duermas con nosotras, Pero Bumi y Tenzin dicen que no—le dice ella, Aang se ríe que hace que ambos de levantan para dirigirse a la cabaña cuando ambos llegan la que corre para abrazarlo es Kya_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Verdad que dormirás con mami y Yo?—le pregunta Kya con una sonrisa_

_Aang sonríe cuando también llegan Bumi y Tenzin y le dicen lo mismo el se ríe mas cuando tocan cuando el va a abrir_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Disculpe pero traemos esta cama extra—le dice uno de los sabios._

_Aang y Katara sonríen cuando ponen la cama el sabio sale cuando,.._

_-¡Ni modo!,..¡Kya!.-le dice Bumi, Kya le hace gestos cuando llega Katara_

_-mi amor,.. No hay ningún problema si lo deseas puedes dormir con tu Papi—le dice Katara,.. Kya sonríe que grita de alegría_

_-Si,.. ¡Voy a dormir con Papi!,.. Si—ella grita de alegría, Aang sonríe cuando voltea a ver a Katara cuando ella se le acerca_

_-Falta poco—le dice ella, Aang sonríe _

_Cuando están dormidos Aang abraza a Kya- ¡Guau!,… Voy a dormir con una, ¡Maestra agua!,..—dice él cuando siente un ligero látigo en una de sus pomas cuando él se voltea-¿espérate a que lleguemos?—le dice él cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa Papi?—le pregunta Kya_

_Aang la abarca mas—Nada mi bebe,.. Sea buena mi bebe y duermes—le dice el Kya sonríe que lo abraza—Si,.. Mi maestra agua—nuevamente dice cuando,.._

_-¿me las pagaras?—escucha que Katara le dice en su oído—el alza su cabeza al verla que sonríe que ve que ella también lo ve que ambos se avientan un beso y se dicen,.. Te amo._

_Amanece, como Sokka les dijo quedaron hasta el desayuno, cuando todos parten al Palacio Real., Aang va a la cabeza de Appa y con el va Katara a un lado de, el, Sokka esta de risa al ver a sus sobrinos molestos, cuando Suki le da un manzo para que se calle cuando,…_

_**Palacio Real de la Nación del Fuego,…**_

_Honora esta en el patio de uno de los jardines del Palacio cuando sonríe de oreja a oreja a lo que ve en el cielo cuando,.._

_-¡ABUELITO!,… ¡ABUELITO!,… ¡HAY VIENE EL TIO AANG CON KYA!-ella grita cuando sale Iroh y sonríe_

_-Si mi niña ellos ya vienen –el le dice cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa?,… ¿Por qué gritas Honora?—le pregunta su madre_

_-Mami,..¿Mira hay viene Kya?—le pregunta Honora y ella sale corriendo para recibirlos_

_-¿Qué pasa Mai?—le pregunta Zuko_

_-¡Sobrino!,.. Ya llegaron—les dice Iroh cuando_

_-¡por fin!,.. Ya llegaron estos—les dice Toph, Lin al saber también sale a su encuentro cuando ve a Honora_

_-¡KYA!,..¡KYA!—grita Honora_

_Lin sonríe al ver que todos vienen._

_Appa desciende cuando se baja Kya y Honora de abrazan cuando,.._

_-¡tío Aang!,..¿Permitirías que Kya durmiera conmigo?—le pregunta Honora_

_Aang sonríe cuando,..-¡Claro que sí!—le dice Katara, Kya y Honora gritan de alegría cuando,.._

_-¡Hola!,… ¡Tenzin!-_

_Tenzin pasa saliva cuando voltea-¡Hola Lin!—le dice él, tímidamente cuando,.._

_-Si,.. Son Novios—Bumi dice, Tenzin le hace gesto _

_Llegan los sirvientes que se llevan las cosas de los muchachos_

_-¡Por fin que llegaron!—_

_Escuchan que les gritan cuando todos voltean_

_-¡TOPH!—ellos dice cuando ven que viene Zuko, Mai y Iroh y se saludan cuando,.._

_-¡Flama!,.. ¿Espero que tengas la comida lista porque tengo un hambre?—Sokka le dice, todos se ríen cuando los hacen pasar al comedor real para que todos comen._

_-¿Hakoda porque no vino?—les pregunta Iroh_

_-Nuestro Padre no quiso venir, porque dice que conque Yo venga es suficiente—Sokka les dice._

_Terminan de comer cuando Aang y Katara van con los niños para ver su habitación ya que Kya se quedara con Honora, ellos al ver que la habitación esta de cerca de ellos, están contentos, los dejan para que los niños duerman una siesta para que ellos se dirigen hacia la suya cuando llegan, entra Katara, Aang cierra la puerta cuando ambos se besan._

_Katara pasa sus brazos detrás de la espalda de Aang._

_Aang abraza a Katara cuando ambos se van quitando su ropa dejándola tirada al piso que se van dirigiendo hacia la cama._

_Cuando Katara siente en sus piernas que ya llegaron terminan ambos de quitarse su ropa para quedar totalmente desnudos._

_Ambos sonríen, se separan al verse y contemplarse mutuamente, desnudos._

_Katara se sienta en la cama cuando ella se recuesta, Aang sonríe que se recuesta y se pone a un lado de ella., ambos sonríen y con sus manos empiezan a rozar sus cuerpos._

_Katara pone su espalda en la cama, Aang sigue de lado y contempla verla desnuda y con sus manos empieza a rozar su piel, ella sonríe al sentir el toque de Aang que se muerde su labio._

_Aang con su mano poco a poco va bajando descendiendo cuando llega a su intimidad, el se levanta para ver a Katara, se inca y con sus manos le abre sus piernas, cuando él con sus manos roza más su intimidad poco a poco acariciándola._

_Katara suspira, arque su columna hacia atrás al sentir el placer que Aang le está dando cuando, ella lo mira levanta una de su pierna y lo pone en el pecho de él._

_Aang sonríe que loma la pierna de Katara y le empieza a darle besos, cuando ella hace lo mismo con la otra pierna, el sonríe que también le da besos cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,…_

_Aang sonríe que levanta su mirada—Paciencia mi amor,…Paciencia—le dice él cuando,.. Se acerca a ella y le besa sus labios._

_Katara pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, Aang la abraza para estar pegados, pecho con pecho, y ambos sienten la fricción de sus intimidades que susurran sus nombres._

_Katara rompe el beso, al sentir que Aang empieza a besar su cuello, su hombro, su clavícula, hasta llega a sus pechos,…_

_-¡Aang!,..—le habla Katara al sentir su boca en uno de sus pechos, ella empieza a acariciar su cabeza calva._

_Aang sonríe cuando hace con la otra lo mismo,….Katara arque su columna hacia atrás y lo abraza más hacia ella._

_Aang poco a poco va bajando hasta su vientre cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!- le habla Katara_

_Aang sonríe cuando la abraza más hacia él, le da un beso en su cuello,….._

_Katara arque más su columna hacia atrás al sentir que Aang está dentro de ella._

_Aang con sus manos le agarra su rostro para verse, Katara sonríe que pone sus manos en su pecho._

_Aang se empieza a mover, y dándose ambos besos en sus labios,…_

_Katara lo abraza más hacia ella- ¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!,…_

_Aang le da besos en su cuello, en su hombro,…- ¡Por los espíritus!,…. ¡Katara!,…-le dice_

_Cuando ambos empiezan a gritar sus nombres, entre susurros y gritos, ambos llegan al clímax de su pasión, cuando ambos se abrazan al llegar juntos,…._

_Aang pone su cabeza en el pecho de Katara, que poco a poco su respiración se van recuperando._

_Katara sonríe lo empieza a acariciarlo desde su cabeza calva bajando hasta su espalda hasta que ambos de quedaron dormidos,…_

_Aang y Katara seguían dormidos cuando sienten que tiembla, se levantan ambos asustados cuando,…_

_-¡Princesita!,… ¡Pies Ligeros!,..¡Es hora de Cenar!-_

_Escuchan ambos que les gritan, que suspiran y al verse sonríen y se abrazan cuando,…_

_-Te dije Kya,… de seguro el Tío Aang esta convenciendo a tu Mama para que tenga un bebe—Escachan que Lin le está diciendo a Kya cuando ambos se miran y hace mueca_

_-¡Katara!,.. Hay que hablar con Toph—le dice Aang_

_Katara sonríe que abraza a Aang y le da un ligero beso en sus labios —Bueno cariño,… Ya sabes que por mí no hay problema si me convences—le dice coquetamente, Aang se sonroja cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!-le grita Aang todo rojo._

_Salen de la habitación cuando llegan al comedor ven a Toph con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a Lin sonriente y a Kya algo molesta._

_Termina de cenar cuando,…_

_-¡Toph!,.. No es modo de decir las cosas—Aang le reclama_

_Toph bufa su cabello—Cálmate,.. Pies Ligero—le dice ella, Aang suspira cuando va con Kya al verla sola se sienta a un lado de ella y la abraza, se sorprende que ella no lo abrase -¿Qué pasa mi bebe?—le pregunta_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¿Es verdad que tu y mami van a tener otro bebe?_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Quién te dijo eso?—le pregunta cuando—No me digas—le dice serio cuando él ve que Kya está esperando una respuesta_

_-Mi bebe,… ¡No!,... No vas a tener otro hermanito,.. Con Bumi y Tenzin tenemos—le dice_

_-¿una hermanita?—le pregunta ella triste_

_Aang se ríe—Mi amor,.. Claro que no,.. Tu eres mi bebe y lo seguirás siendo—le dice él cuando Kya sonríe lo abraza y le da un beso en su mejilla –Te voy a decir un secreto mi bebe,… Mi corazón esta partido en dos—le dice_

_Kya se sorprende-¿en dos Papi?_

_Aang sonríe—si mi bebe en ¡Dos!,.. Porque una mitad te pertenece y la otra Mami—le dice cuando sale corriendo Kya feliz, cuando se levanta y ve a Katara cursada de brazo y molesta_

_-¿con que no deseas otro bebe?—Le pregunta_

_Aang abre sus ojos y suspira-¡Katara!,.. Ya lo hemos hablado—_

_Katara se voltea-¡Espero que Appa te haga espacio para dormir!—le dice ella y sale_

_Aang suspira que solamente mueve su cabeza cuando se rasca su cabeza calva—Ya se había tardado en todo este tiempo en mandarme a Dormir con Appa—se dice él y se dispone a dormir cuando el llega-¡Appa!,.. Venga acerté compañía—le dice él cuando se dispone a dormir y sigue suspirando y voltea a ver a Appa—Espero que nunca se entere que no habrá nunca más bebes,… Porque de seguro duermo permanente contigo—le dice y cae al sueño._

_***Espero que allá sido de su agrado**_

_***Y Mil Gracias a Todos Ustedes,… ¡GRACIAS!**_


	43. Chapter 44

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Muchas Gracias**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez. 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Sara**_

_***Jess**_

_Había amanecido Katara despierta cuando voltea a ver y Aang no está, suspira ella—Cumplió su promesa de quedarse con Appa—ella dice cuando se abre la puerta y sonría al ver,..-¡Aang!—_

_-Lo siento Katara pero solamente vengo a darme un baño y a cambiarme,.. Acuérdate que empiezan hoy las juntas—le dice él, agarra su ropa para entrar a bañarse sin decir nada mas, ella suspira que se levanta y se cambia sale para ver a su niños que la están esperando cuando se dirigen hacia el comedor ve a Kya con Honora ellas están desayunando, Kya se levanta porque no ve a su padre,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¿Papi?—le pregunta Kya por el_

_-ahorita viene,… Anda termina de desayunar y recuerda no dar lata—le dice seria, Kya suspira que se regresa con Honora cuando ve a su Padre se levanta le hace señas pero él no la ve que se entristece cuando Zuko carraspea_

_-¡Muchachos!,.. Hoy empieza la junta de Naciones,… Después del desayuno se hará la pequeña reunión de inauguración,.. Muchachas,.. Por sus niños no se preocupen porque le he pedido a los maestros de Honora que también les de clases—les informa él cuando Kya está feliz y los demás no_

_-¿no te gusta la escuela?—le pregunta Kya a Honora_

_Honora suspira—Mas o menos_

_-¿Qué escuela?—se queja Lin_

_-¡Pero!,.. Nosotros sabemos leer y escribir—Dice Bumi, Tenzin solamente mueve su cabeza cuando Toph empieza a carcajearse_

_-se ve que estarán felices todos—ella les dice_

_Mai suspira, Suki solamente mueve su cabeza, y Katara no dice nada._

_Termina de desayunar Kya va con sus padres cuando ve que su padre se va con sus tíos y su Madre con sus tías ella suspira_

_-¡Vamos Kya!—le grita Honora_

_Kya asiente que se va con ella._

_Pasan el día entre maestros cuando,…_

_-¡Por todos los espíritus!,..¡Niña!,..¿Que tu nunca estas quieta?—les pregunta una maestra a Lin_

_-¡No!—le grita ella_

_Bumi como Hakoda y Oyagi se ríe—Porque cree que le decimos,..¡Terremoto!—les dice riéndose_

_Tenzin solamente suspira cuando,…-Verdad que es tu novia,..¡Hermanito!—le dice Bumi, Tenzin abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo y le hace mueca de disgusto._

_Pasa el día cuando,.. –Vaya,.. Vaya,.. La felicito,..¡Señorita!,.. Usted sabe escribir muy bien—le dice a Kya cuando,.._

_-Princesa,..¡Honora!,.. Déjeme felicitarle, sus Padres los señores del fuego le escogieron una buena,.. Sirvienta,.. Muy Joven,.. Pero se ve que le ayudara en todo—le dice la maestra algo de edad_

_Kya abre sus ojos y agacha la cabeza, Honora voltea a ver a la maestra cuando los niños se ríen_

_-¡Si!,.. Kya es una Sirvienta,…-les dicen los niños_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Ella no es una sirvienta!—le grita Honora_

_La maestra se sorprende—Pero,.. Su Alteza,.. Claro que lo es,.. ¿Véala bien?,.. Los sirvientes son Mestizos y se ve que esta,..¡Niña!,.. Es una Mestiza—le dice seria y firme_

_Honora nuevamente se levanta cuando Kya la agarra de su mano para que no discuta._

_Cuando termina la clase-¡Kya!,.. Hablare con Mami, de esa maestra_

_Kya la abraza—Honora no tiene caso,… Si no es ella será otra persona que diga que soy una sirvienta—ella le dice cuando nuevamente sus hermanos como sus primos se siguen burlando._

_Llega la hora de cenar cuando todos los niños se sientan llegan los sirvientes_

_-¿mis padres?—les Pregunta Honora_

_-Princesa su Padre el Señor del Fuego Zuko está todavía en una junta y su Madre esta con las señoras,… Ella me pidió que les sirvieran la cena temprano—le dice una sirvienta, Honora suspira, Kya se da cuenta que la abraza_

_Pasa el rato hora de dormir cuando honora junto con Kya y Lin están en su habitación Kya suspira,.._

_-¿Qué extraños que Mami no haya venido a verme?—se pregunta Kya_

_-¿será porque está enojada contigo?—le dice Lin._

_Kya se sienta en la cama -¿Cómo que está enojada conmigo?—le pregunta seria_

_Lin también se sienta—que no vez que mis Tíos están enojados y por tu culpa—le dice Lin_

_-¿Qué?,…-grita Kya_

_-¡Lin!,.. Por favor—le dice Honora_

_-¿Qué es la verdad?,.. Mi tío Aang le dijo que no van a tener más bebe,.. Mi tía escucho lo que te dijo y ella se enojo con él,.. Porque tú no quieres otro hermano y menos que sea otro maestro-aire como,..¡Tenzin!,..¿Eres una envidiosa?,..¡Kya!,.. Porque quieres ser la única mujer—le dice Lin molesta_

_-¡HA!,.. SI,..¿Y qué hay de Ti?,… ¡Niña!,.. Latosa,… Siempre andas de metiche en todo-le dice Kya enojada_

_-¡YA!,.. ¡BASTA!,..—le grita Honora_

_Lin se deja caer en la cama, Kya también, cuando suspira y recuerda que muchas veces su madre siempre se quejaba que quería otro bebe,… Pero que sea uno como su hermano,..¡Tenzin!,.. Un maestro aire—_

_Habían pasado un par de días más,..Kya miraba a sus padres distanciados cuando se arma de valor y aprovechando que su madre está sola se le acerca_

_-¿Mami?,…_

_Katara voltea a verla,..-¿Qué pasa Kya?—le pregunta seria_

_Kya suspira- ¿Es verdad que tu y papi están enojados por mi culpa?—le pregunta._

_Katara abre sus ojos, voltea a verla y frunce su frente-¡Kya!,.. ¿Por qué dices eso?—le pregunta nerviosa_

_Kya se sienta a un lado de ella—Mami,.. Si deseas otro bebe como,..¿Tenzin?,.. Y para que estés tranquila,… le digo a Papa que si me acepta con él en la tribu y así no te molestare—le dice ella_

_Katara abre sus ojos y luego agacha su cabeza—porque dices eso,.. Hija_

_Kya se le acerca y hace que se miren—Porque sé que quieres otro maestro aire como Papi,.. Desafortunadamente Yo no lo soy y no deseo que te decepciones más de mí,.. Por no ser como,..Papi_

_Katara la abraza—tu nunca más has decepcionado mi amor—le dice con los ojos lloroso_

_Kya le pone una mano en su mejilla—entonces porque Papi está durmiendo con Appa_

_Katara abe sus ojos que le da un beso en su mejilla y sonríe al verla y se quita sus lágrimas—Lo que pasa mi amor,.. Parece que Appa está un poco enfermo y él se queda para cuidarlo_

_Kya abre sus ojos— ¿Appa enfermo?,.. Mami tienes que curarlo si le paso algo malo a Appa, a Cielo se pondrá triste como Cielito y sus hermanitas—le dice ella ya con lagrimas_

_Katara la abraza abre sus ojos para arreglar la gran mentira que dijo—Tranquila mi amor no es nada mal lo que tiene—le dice y sonríe—Anda vaya mi pedacito a Jugar—le dice Kya sale cuando ella le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-¡Te amo mami!—le dice y sale a jugar_

_Katara sonríe que llora—también te amo—le dice cuando escucha que llegan las muchachas, se controla y se quita sus lagrimas para que ellas no se den cuentan_

_Llega la noche Aang suspira y voltea a ver a Appa,.. Lo siento amigo otra noche,…-se dice él cuando siente que alguien viene cuando reconoce quien es quien viene que suspira y el _

_-¡Aang!,.._

_Aang nuevamente suspira y no voltea a verla-¿Qué pasa Katara?_

_Katara suspira tiene sus manos en sus hombros que poco a poco se va acercando-¡Perdóname!—le dice ella_

_Aang suspira y sigue son voltear- ¡Katara!,.. De qué sirve que hablemos _

_Katara se le hace un nudo en sus garganta y trata que no le recorren sus lagrimas-¡Aang!,.. En verdad Perdóname,.. Yo –suspira—Solo se decirte que espero que un día me puedas perdonar por mi egoísmo—le dice cuando ella se voltea y trata de salir_

_-¡ESPERA!—le dice Aang._

_Katara se queda quite y no voltea a verlo_

_-¿en verdad deseas que ambos estemos bien?—le pregunta el_

_Katara mueve su cabeza indicando que si que se lleva una mano en su pecho—Si,.. Aang,.. Yo te amo,.. A pesar de todo_

_Aang se le acerca y la voltea para que se vean—También te Amo Katara,.. Pero me duele tu actitud a que te aferres a algo que a lo mejor—suspira el—el destino no has mandado aun,… Puede que algún día,.. Puede que No—le dice firme_

_Katara levanta su cabeza para verlo, Aang sonríe que le pone el una mano en su mejilla, Katara siente la calidez de su mano—_

_-¿deseas esta noche dormir conmigo?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang voltea a ver a Appa— ¿No lo sé?,.. ¡Katara!,.. Appa ya se estaba acostumbrando a dormir conmigo,.. Claro,.. Yo no soy Cielo—el dice con una sonrisa, Appa bufa y con si cola lo avienta para que se vaya con Katara_

_-¿es un sí?—Katara le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza y ambos al mirarse—Si—le dice el—cuando ambos se besan, cuando se separan y se miran sonríen ambos_

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cama?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang asiste que recoge su toga como su camisa para dirigirse hacia su habitación cuando ambos llegan y antes de entrar._

_Aang la abraza de atrás pone sus manos de él en su cintura cuando se le acerca a su oído-¿tendrás que hacer muchos meritos?—le pregunta_

_Katara se sonroja cuando abre la puerta se voltea para verlo a los ojos, Aang con una de sus piernas cierra la puerta., Katara pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello-¿hazme todo lo que desee?,.. Mi,… ¡Maestro!—le dice cuando ella lo besa._

_Aang acepta el beso que la carga en marcha nupcial y sin romper el beso se dirigen hacia la cama, deja a Katara en la cama que ella no hace que la suelte, que sonríen ambos., Aang se pone arriba de ella, Katara su espalda en la cama, ambos abrazándose, besándose, poco a poco hasta que el beso se hace apasionado de una necesidad de ambos por uno,….._

_Aang con sus manos empieza a acariciar su cuello, que poco a poco va desbrochando su vestido cuando se lo abre totalmente,…. Katara suelta un suspira, cuando ambos regresan a sus labios._

_Aang poco a poco con sus manos le va quitando su vestido hasta que se lo quita totalmente, ambos se abrasan y sonríen,…. Nuevamente rompen el beso, para que el empieza a besar su mejilla, poco a poco bajando, un beso en su cuello, otro en su hombro, que con sus manos le va quitando su ropa interior._

_Katara sonríe y se muerde su labio al sentir las manos de Aang en su cuerpo cuando ella hace girar para que Aang este su espalda en la cama, sonríe el a las intención de ella._

_Katara se sube y se sienta en el estomago de Aang, ella poco a poco empieza dándole besos por su frente, sus ojos, por una mejilla para luego seguir con la otra cuando besa su oído, luego al otro, cuando Aang se ríe a las cosquillas que ella le está provocando., Katara sonríe que besa su cuello, su hombro, sonríe ella al empezar a besa su clavícula, bajando lentamente por su pecho, Aang se muerde su labio al sentir la pasión que ella le está dando, cuando el pone sus manos en la cabeza de Katara y empieza a acariciar su cabello, cuando ella baja hasta llegar a su,…Intimidad,…_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¡Ka!,…. ¡Katara!—le habla_

_Katara sonríe que regresa a besar los labios de Aang._

_Aang abre su boca para besar sus labios con un beso apasionado, Katara pone sus manos en la cabeza calva de él, Aang la abraza y ella extiende sus piernas para que _

_Ambos empezar a rosar y provocarse._

_Aang cambia de posición, pone a Katara su espalda de ella en la cama,_

_Katara sonríe se lleva un dedo a su boca, Aang se la quita para besar su boca. Aang la abraza y su manos de, el, va bajando, de su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y poder acariciarlos,…_

_Katara rompe el beso, Aang le da un beso en su cuello, se acerca a su oído le da un dulce y ligero beso—Prepárate mi amor,…. Para gritar—le dice_

_Katara abre sus ojos que sonríe, se voltea para ver a Aang que ella le da un dulce y ligero beso en sus labios—Tu también,.. Mi,.. Amor—_

_Aang sonríe que nuevamente la besa cuando la abraza más hacia él,…_

_-¡Aang!,…..—le habla al sentir que él está dentro de ella_

_Aang con sus manos empieza a brezarla mas, el con sus caderas empieza a entrar más en ella, más profundo tanto que en un instante la cama se empieza a mover, que ambos como se dijeron empiezan a corear sus nombre,….. Que ambos se abrazan al sentir que llegaron juntos al clímax de su pasión._

_Katara no permite que Aang salga de ella, el no desea salir de ella que ambos se quedan dormido juntos unidos,….._

_En la mañana salen juntos felices de dirigen hacia el comedor cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,..¡Mami!—_

_Escachan ambos que gritan que voltean a ver y son Bumi y Tenzin_

_-¿en donde esta Kya?—le pregunta Aang_

_Los niños se miran- ¡Papi!,.. Acuérdate que ella está con Honora—Tenzin le dice_

_Aang sonríe cuando,…_

_-¿hay viene esa maestra enojona?—Bumi dice, Aang y Katara voltean a verla que ellas les saludan y ven que también se dirigen hacia el comedor_

_-¿Papi nos vemos al rato?—le pregunta Bumi_

_Aang sonríe—Si al rato nos vemos y dile a tu hermana que también la quiero ver—le dice el_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?_

_Aang suspira—desde que llegamos no los he visto,… Zuko decido que los niños no se mezclaran con los adultos por eso no comemos juntos—le dice el_

_Katara lo abraza—lo bueno que pronto terminada_

_Aang sonríe que le da un ligero beso—Si,.. Ya mañana es la fiesta de clausura y podemos regresar a la tribu_

_Katara sonríe cuando entran al comedor ven a la maestra ella les hace una reverencia y les sonríe, Aang y Katara arquea su ceja_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¡Katara!,.. Es la maestra que ha estado todo estos días con los niños—Zuko les dice_

_Ellos le sonríen a la maestra y se sienta cuando,.._

_-¿Cómo ve a mis hijos?—Suki le pregunta_

_-¿Cómo se llaman sus hijos Señora?—le pregunta la maestra_

_Suki sonríe—Mi nombre es Suki y esta que está aquí el de la cola de caballo es Sokka, Mis niños son Hakoda y Oyagi—les dice ella_

_La maestra hace una mueca—bien,.. Sus hijos bien, le aconsejo que los controla un poco porque son traviesos el de la piel bronceada le gusta hacer muchos chistes y a cada rato quiere ir a comer, el otro de la piel clara, se muy coqueto y es demasiado joven para que ande detrás de las mujeres—les dice ella cuando Sokka arque su ceja al escuchar, Katara, Aang, Toph y Zuko están de carcajadas_

_-¿y mi niña?—le pregunta Toph_

_-¿la pequeña es su niña?—le pregunta la maestra haciéndole gestos_

_-Yo sé que mi niña es tremenda—le dice Toph_

_-¡Tremenda!,.. Por todos los espíritus…. ¡Señora!,.. Es un,… Una niña que no está quieta, ni sentada, ni parada, y nunca se caya y entre los niños de esta pareja junto con el otro niño de Piel bronceada de ojos grises son,… un Batallón que de seguro si los mandan con el enemigo no los aguantaran—le dice la maestra seria y cruzada de brazos._

_Sokka ahora esta que él se carcajea_

_-¿mi Tenzin?—le pregunta Katara_

_La maestra voltea a verla-¿el niño que es calvo?_

_Katara sonríe que asiente la maestra sonríe—que le puedo decir como quisiera que todos los niños sean así,… amables, tranquilos, y muy centrado,.. Es como un adulto pero en niño—les dice con una gran sonrisa._

_Aang suspira—si ese es mi Tenzin—el dice cuando,…- ¿Kya?—pregunta el_

_La maestra se sorprende-¿quien?_

_-¡Kya!,.. –Zuko le dice_

_-¡Ha!,… ¿la niña que esta de compañera de la Princesa?—dice la maestra—bueno que le puedo decir Súper inteligente, lee muy bien y su escritura es hermosa,.. Ya le he pedido que le enseñe bien a la Princesa—les dice ella cuando—Siendo hija de sirvientes es de admirarse señores del fuego—la interrumpe-_

_-¿Qué?—GRITAN_

_La maestra voltea a verlos—Señores del Fuego ella es una…. ¿Sirvienta?—le pregunta ella._

_Aang se para—Mi hija no es sirvienta de Nadie—le grita él cuando voltea a ver a Zuko_

_-¡Aang!,.. Tranquilízate—le grita Iroh—de seguro es un mal entendido—le dice el_

_Zuko asiente cuando voltea a ver a la maestra-¿me puede decir porque mi sobrina es una sirvienta?—le pregunta serio y firme el._

_La maestra abre sus ojos-¿su sobrina?,…. ¡Señor del Fuego Zuko!,.. Yo pensé que es una sirvienta,… Ya sabe que los sirvientes son mestizos—ella le dice_

_-¿y eso que tiene que ver?—Aang le grita_

_La maestra voltea a verla—Lo siento Avatar,.. Yo,.. Pensé que solamente el niño calvo es su hijo,..—le dice ella que mejor se levanta de la mesa y se va._

_Katara lo tranquiliza como los demás _

_-¡Aang!,.. Te juro que nunca fue mi intención con Kya,.. Tú sabes que la amamos y mas Honora que la ve como a una hermana—le dice Zuko._

_Mai se acerca—Si,.. Aang,.. Zuko dice la verdad, Honora quiere tanto a Kya que me ha pedido que si le permiten que se quede una temporada aquí en la nación—le dice ella Aang se tranquiliza _

_-Perdónenme,..¡Muchachos!,.. Ustedes sabes cómo hemos batallado en Ciudad Republica—le dice él, que Katara asiente a lo que él dice_

_-¡Hijo!,.. Te entendemos por todo lo que han pasado—les dice Iroh_

_Todos se sonríen que se abrazan cuando los mandan a llamar para su junta que cada quien se despiden de sus esposas que ambas se miran y suspiran cuando,.._

_-Señora del Fuego Mai,.. Tiene una visita—le dice a Mai cuando le pide que pase cuando,…_

_-¡TY LEE!—todas gritan al verla que se saludan_

_-pero déjeme verlas bien—les dice Ty Lee- ¿en donde están sus niños?—ella pregunta por ellos_

_Mai manada a llamar a una sirvienta para que los niños vengan a verlos cuando,.._

_-¡Tía!,..—le grita Honora_

_Ty Lee sonríe que la abarca cuando-¿pero qué hermosa jovencita?—le dice a Kya, ella sonríe- ¿no te acuerdas de mi verdad pequeña?—le pregunta, Kya dice que no que Ty Lee sonríe cuando ve a los demás,…-¿pero qué guapos galanes tiene?,.. Chicas-¡Suki!,.. En verdad tus hijos salieron más guapos que su padre—les dice ella Suki se sorprende—Pero que hermosa niña,..¿Tu quien eres?—le pregunta ella._

_Lin cruza sus brazos—Mi nombre es Lin—le dice seria_

_-¡Ty Lee!,.. Es hija de Toph—le dice Suki, _

_Ty Lee voltea a verla—en verdad te pareces a tu madre—le dice ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que la abraza y le da un beso cuando,..-¿Qué guapo calvito y este niño hermoso?—les dice a Tenzin y a Bumi_

_Tenzin se pone rojo Bumi sonríe y se sonroja_

_-Cuidado Katara porque ya sabes cómo es Ty Lee de enamorada—le dice Mai_

_Katara se ríe._

_Llega una sirvienta les sirve té y galletas en el jardín cuando todos se van y ven a los niños jugar cuando,.._

_-¿Qué bendición que ustedes tienes a sus hijos?—le dice Ty Lee con su gran sonrisa_

_Mai le pone una mano en su hombro Ty Lee voltea y le sonríe cuando,.._

_-¿desean niños que les haga una pirueta?—les pregunta ella, los niños asiente que empiezan hacer sus piruetas_

_-¿volvió a perder a otro bebe?—Suki le pregunta a Mai_

_Mai suspira—Si…. Las curanderas le dijeron que mejor dejara de intentar en tener otro bebe,.. Porque nunca podrá tener,..¡Hijos!-_

_-¡Pobre!—dice Suki—_

_-si,..Pobre,.. Pero es de admirarse ella sabiendo esto, está feliz y a cada rato me recuerda que aunque solamente tenga a Honora que debo de agradecer la dicha que la vida me ha dado en ser,..¡Madre!,.. Que ella daría todo lo que tiene por tener un bebe en sus brazos—le dice Mai triste, Katara baja su mirada que suspira cuando la levanta_

_-Si,.. Somos dichos nosotros con nuestros hijos-Katara dice, las chicas voltean a verla que asienten._

_Pasa el día llega la noche las chicas están en sus habitaciones esperando a sus esposos, los niños ya están dormidos._

_Aang llega a la habitación cuando Katara lo recibe con un beso cuando se separan el sonríe de oreja a oreja que la abraza,…-¡Guau!,.. Ya extrañaba este recibimiento—le dice él cuando— ¿mis Bebes?_

_-Ya sabes que te extrañan—le dice ella-¿deseas que te prepare le baño?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza y le da un ligero beso en sus labios—sería perfecto,.. Poder bañarnos juntos—le dice él, Katara sonríe que asiente._

_Aang prepara la bañera cuando llega Katara entra a la bañera, Aang arque su ceja al verla adentro, pero ella extiende sus brazos para que entre junto con ella, que sonríe el que se quita su ropa, se pone de espaldas, la espalda de él en el pecho de Katara, que empieza ella a lavar su cabeza calva_

_-¡Aang!,.._

_Aang esta relajado con el baño y las caricias de Katara cuando,..—Si,..¿Amorcito?_

_-sabes que vino Ty Lee_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿vino ella?,..¿Y como esta?—le pregunta cuando Katara pasa sus manos en su cuello que los pone en el pecho de ella, el se la agarra-¿Qué pasa amor?_

_-Aang,.. Somos afortunados de tener a nuestros hijos—le dice_

_Aang se sorprende que se mueve para verse y sonríe—si somos muy afortunados que el destino nos ha mandado tres hermosos bebe_

_Katara sonríe que lo abraza,..-¿Qué te parece si terminamos de bañarnos y nos regresamos a la cama?—le pregunta ella, Aang sonríe que acepta._

_Salen de baño ambos están en la cama abrazados y desnudos, cuando Katara se da cuenta que Aang ya está dormido, sonríe ella que le da un beso en su mejilla y se dispone a dormir._

_Amanece todos están desayunando cuando,.._

_-¡Muchachos!,.. Acuérdense que hoy en la noche es la fiesta de clausura—les dice Zuko, todos asientes_

_-¿ahora si podrán estar mis bebe con nosotros?-Aang le pregunta, Zuko asiente,_

_-¿Qué les parece si hacemos una pelea de elementos?—Toph pregunta_

_Aang abre sus ojos, Zuko voltea a verla Sokka sonríe_

_-¿Qué me dicen?,..¡Papanatas!—les gritan_

_Aang, Zuko se miran cuando,…- ¡Claro que sí!—grita Sokka animado_

_Katara suspira_

_-¿Qué te pasa Princesita?,..No deseas pelear con tu,..¡Marido!—le dice ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, Katara suspira que no le queda otra que acepar— ¡Bien!—grita ella—hay que ir por los niños—les dice ella._

_Se preparan para su pelea cuando,.._

_-¿Qué?,..¿Como que van a pelear todos con Papi?—se queja Kya_

_-¿nosotros queremos ver?—se preguntan Bumi y Tenzin cuando todos salen corriendo para ver a sus padres cuando los niños miran están con la boca abierta_

_Ellos miran a sus padre,… esta Zuko, Toph, Sokka y Katara cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¿Porque tu no estás con papa?—le pregunta Hakoda_

_Suki sonríe—Porque Yo no fue maestra de Aang_

_Kya se sorprende— ¿el tío Sokka fue un maestro de Papi?..-le pregunta ella_

_-¡No!,..Pero ya sabes cómo es el—le dice Suki cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!,.. TU PUEDES—le grita Kya,.. Aang voltea a verla que le sonríe_

_-¿Qué?,..Para tu Mami no hay nada—le grita Katara_

_-¡Mami!,.. Tú tienes que estar del lado de Papi—le grita Kya _

_Toph sonríe- ¡Bebe Azúcar!,.. ¿Deseas unirte a nosotros?—le pregunta_

_-¿Qué?—gritan Aang y Katara al escuchar lo que dice._

_Kya se arma de valor cuando llega en donde está su padre—Aquí estoy Papi para ayudarte—le dice Kya cuando,.._

_-¿Qué hay de mi?—le grita Lin,.. Toph la anima cuando,.._

_-¡También voy Yo!—grita Honora al ponerse a un lado de su padre cuando Katara se va con Aang y Kya_

_-¡hermanita!,.. No es justo—le grita Sokka_

_-Lo siento debo estar con mis amores—le dice Katara cuando también llega Tenzin y se pone a un lado de ellos—mi amor eres demasiado pequeño para estar aquí—le dice ella_

_-No,.. Si Lin puede Yo también—le dice Tenzin cuando también llega Bumi a ponerse a su lado_

_-¡Bumi!—le grita Sokka_

_-Tío Sokka si tú puedes porque Yo no—le grita Bumi, Aang sonríe que lo abraza_

_Cuando también se les uno Hakoda como a Oyagi pero se ponen a un lado de Sokka_

_-¡Ahora si estamos completos!—les grita Toph_

_-¡Toph!,.. ¡No!—le grita Aang, Zuko también asiente, como Sokka_

_-¿Qué?,.. Son unos cobardes—les grita ella_

_-¡Toph!,.. Por favor—le dice Sokka_

_Toph suspira –está bien,.. –dice ella que toma de la mano a Lin y se reúne con los demás_

_-¿Qué?,.. No vamos a pelear—les pregunta Lin_

_-¡No!,.. -le dice Tenzin_

_-Son unos cobardes—le grita Lin enojada_

_Aang suspira que se acerca—Pequeña Lin,.. Sabes que es solamente un juego—le dice él, cuando Lin sigue enojada Aang suspira que regresa con Katara y los niños a la habitación, como Mai, Zuko y Honora, Sokka Suki y sus niños_

_-Vamos a descansar un rato mi niña—le dice Toph, Lin suspira que ambas salen._

_Los niños están felices estar con su padre que están los tres en la cama, Aang sonríe que se sienta cuando Kya lo abraza, el también la abarza_

_-Niños es hora que duerman una pequeña siesta para la noche—le dice Katara_

_Los niños no quieren que Aang se ría y piden que estén todos en la cama._

_Se quedan un a su sienta cuando llego la hora de arreglarse, Aang se va con los niños a su habitación para cambiarlos cuando Kya se queda en la habitación con su padre para cambiarse con ella cuando tocan, se abre_

_-¡GUAU!,.. Pero que hermosas están mis amores—les dice Aang_

_Katara como Kya sonríe_

—_que hermosa estas mi muñequita -le dice y la carga cuando Katara carraspea—Mami también estas hermosa—le dice cuando baja a Kya y se le acerca a su oído a Katara,.. Si no estuviera nuestra bebe, aquí,… Te comería a besos—le dice Aang cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!—le grita Kya_

_Ambos sonríen que salen al salón cuando se ven todos_

_Zuko empieza a carraspear_

_-Muchas gracias a todos por su presencia en esta Reunión de Naciones,.. A todos los representantes de naciones Gracias por todo—les dice Zuko cuando Iroh se mete y lo interrumpe_

_-Que empiece el baile—grita Iroh feliz, Zuko solamente mueve su cabeza, que él junto con Mai abren la pista de Baile, Aang y Katara se les une, como Sokka y Suki, todos están bailando todos es alegría buena comida cuando llega uno de los sirvientes _

_-¡Disculpe!,..¡Maestra Katara!,..¿Acaba de llegar esta carta para Usted y el Concejal Sokka?—le dice a ella._

_Katara se sorprende como Aang que van con Sokka para informarles de la carta, Sokka al ver que es el sello de su Padre, lo abre cuando abre sus ojos_

_-¿Qué dice Sokka?,..¿Que dice nuestro Padre?—le pregunta al verlo que le recorren sus lagrimas_

_-¡SOKKA!—le grita Katara_

_-¡Hermanita!,..—Le dice entrecortada su voz- ¡Gran-Gran!,.. Falleció. —le dice él._

_Todos abren sus ojos ante la noticia._

_***Espero que allá sido de su agrado.**_

_***Gracias.**_


	44. Chapter 45

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Desea agradecer a estos hermosos Ángeles que me han comentado y a la vez me han animando a seguir y también me han iluminado.**_

_***Mil gracias a Ustedes mis Hermosos Ángeles, por seguir:**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Sisabrisa esto es para Ti,.. Y arriba Corazones**_

_Aang abrazaba a Katara que estaba llorando por la pérdida de su abuela,.. Gran-Gran,.._

_-¡SssHhh!,.. Cariño,… ¡SssHhh!—la abraza arrullándola para que se tranquilice un poco _

_Aang ve que viene Mai_

_-Los niños ya están en sus habitaciones—le dice Mai_

_Katara un poco más tranquila—Gracias Mai_

_-¡Muchachos!,.. No se preocupen por ellos, como les prometí nos iremos en barco a la tribu para que ustedes vayan por delante—les dice Zuko_

_Aang y Katara le agradece_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Katara!,..¿Ya es hora de partir?—les dice Sokka_

_Aang y Katara asiente no antes quieres ir a ver a sus hijos antes de su partirá a la tribu._

_Llegan a la habitación donde están Bumi y Tenzin no los despiertan solamente les da un beso, se van en donde esta Kya que esta con Honora y Lin cuando entran hace lo mismo_

_-¡Papi!,. ¡Mami!,. ¿Que pasa?—les pregunta Kya al sentirlos_

_Aang y Katara se sienta que la abraza—Mi bebe tendremos que salir con urgencia-le dice Aang, cuando Kya se para—No mi bebe,.. Tú y tus hermanos como tus primos nos van a alcanzar—le dice él, con una sonrisa y sus ojos llorosos, Kya los abraza y ellos también cuando Aang de su toga saca algo que se lo entrega a Kya que ella al verlo sonríen,.._

_-¡Papi!,..¿Es tu silbato de Appa?—le pregunta Kya_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su frente—guárdalo por mí,.. Mi bebe, —le dice él, Katara también le da un beso en su frente cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,..¡Mami!,.. ¡Los amo!—ella los dice_

_Aang y Katara sonríen a verla—También te amamos—le dice ambos y salen Cuando Katara solamente pasa a la habitación a recoger su abrigo, Sokka los está esperando en Appa cuando se despiden de Suki porque ella se irá con los niños._

_Se suben todos en Appa, Aang va en la cabeza del, Katara y Sokka en el lomo_

_-¡Suki!,..¿Te encargo a mis bebes?—le dice Aang, ella asiente, cuando Aang suspira-¡Appa!,..¡Yip!,..¡Yip!,.. ¡A la tribu del Sur!—le dice cuando el bufa y salen volando._

_Suki se regresa con Mai, Zuko e Iroh,…_

_-Ya mande avisar que temprano zarpamos a la tribu del sur—le dice Iroh_

_-todos están de acuerdo que la fiesta se termino por respeto a Katara y Sokka—Zuko le dice_

_Suki suspira—gracias muchachos por todo, y si me disculpan voy a la habitación a preparar maletas para partir mañana—les dice ella_

_-si,.. al rato mando a unos sirvientes para que vayan a la habitación de Katara y Aang para que recojan sus cosas y mañana mientras los niños estén desayunando que recojan sus cosas para después partir—Mai le dice a Suki, y ella asiente y se despiden_

_Mientras los muchachos van volando rumbo hacia la tribu, Aang salta de la cabeza de Appa hacia los muchachos que se abrazan y se tratan de consolar._

_**Tribu Agua del Sur.-**_

_Los muchachos ya habían llegado cuando todos se dan cuenta que llegaron que van a recibirlos _

_-¡PADRE!,..—le gritan Sokka y Katara al verlos_

_Hakoda al verlos corre hacia su encuentro que los tres se abrazan cuando Aang se les une._

_Se separan que van a la casa de Hakoda cuando entran y se sientan-¿Qué paso Padre?—le pregunta Katara sollozando, Aang la abraza_

_-¡Hija!,.. Después que se fueron tenía unos días que se cansaba,.. Ella me decía que ya estaba cansada y que solamente quería dormir,.. Hasta que me di cuenta que no se levanto en la mañana fui a verla y ella—suspira y se quita sus lagrimas—ella ya había partido,.. Me habían comentado que mi Padre como Pakku la habían visitado que pronto llegaría su día—le dice él y suspira_

_Aang sigue abrazando a Katara cuando,.._

_-¿Mis niños y mi dulzura?—le pregunta Hakoda al no verlos_

_-Ellos vendrán con Suki y los demás vienen en barco,.. Nosotros quisimos adelantarnos—le dice Sokka_

_-¿la podemos ver?—Katara le pregunta_

_-¡Hija!,.. La están preparando para su funeral,… Yo deseaba que no la enteráramos hasta que ustedes llegaran—les dice Hakoda cuando tocan a su puerta entra Bato y los saluda a todos_

_-¡Hakoda!,.. En el atardecer se harán la despedida—le dice Bato_

_Todos asienten_

_-es mejor así, no me gustaría que mis niños y mi dulzura la vieran y creo que Gran tampoco hubiera querido que ellos la vieran—le dice Hakoda—Mejor descansen acuerdes en que será una noche algo larga—le recuerda el, que asienten que se van a descansar_

_Los muchachos asiente que se van a descansar un rato, Sokka se va con su padre para en ayudar en algo._

_Katara ella si desea descansar, Aang se queda con ella, que ambos entran a la cama, Aang el abra y ella sigue llorando,.._

_-¡Amor!,..¡Sshh!,.. Tranquila,.. ¡Gran!, ahorita está en un mejor lugar,.. Acuérdate que ahora ella está con tu abuelo y el maestro Pakku—se lo dice con una sonrisa, Katara se sonríe a lo que dice_

_-tienes razón,.. –le dice ella_

_Aang la abraza mas que le da un beso ligero en sus labios- ¿acuérdate de aquel maestro del pantano que nos dijo que la muerte es solamente es una ilusión?_

_-Si,… Tienes razón,.. Pero como duele—le dice ella._

_Aang la abraza más que suspira—Si,.. Duele y mucho—_

_**Nación del Fuego, Palacio Real.-**_

_Los Suki están con los niños para que se preparen de su viaje a la tribu,.._

_-¡Mama!,..¿Porque Papa no nos espero?—le pregunta Oyagi_

_Suki suspira—mi amor porque tuvieron que salir de urgencia—le dice ella cuando llega una sirvienta y se llevan las maletas de los niños_

_-Tía Suki ya estamos—le dice Kya, Suki sonríe cuando,.._

_-Ya es hora de Irnos—le dice Iroh,..Suki asiente como Kya que se van en carruaje hasta la embarcación que toman el barco rumbo a la tribu._

_Habían pasado las horas que van rumbo a la tribu cuando,.._

_-¡Kya!,.. ¿Hija porque estás aquí sola?—le pregunta Suki_

_Kya le sonríe y suspira, Suki se le acerca y la abraza—Tía,..¡Suki!,..¿Algo paso verdad?—le pregunta ella, Suki suspira y asiente- ¿es Gran?,..¿Verdad?-nuevamente le pregunta ella._

_Suki abre sus ojos que se voltea a verla— ¿Mi niña como lo sabes?-_

_Kya suspira que le empieza a recorrer sus lágrimas—soñé con ella y me dijo que me quiere, que siga queriendo a Mami, y que le tenga paciencia,… después sentí que me dio un beso,.. Y,..Y,..—le dice, y voltea a ver a Suki._

_Suki sonríe que la abraza y le da un beso en su frente—Si,.. Mi niña,.. ¡Gran!,.. Ya no está con nosotros—le dice ella—Anda vamos a comer,.. Porque de seguro Bumi como tus primos ya estarán desesperados por comer—le dice ella, Kya se ríe que salen hacia el comedor._

_**Tribu Agua del Sur.-**_

_Se estaban todos preparando para dar la despedida a Kanna._

_Todo el pueblo llevan velas, varias personas del concejo empieza con canticos, Hakoda va delante del cortejo de su Madre y a un lado de él, Sus hijos, Aang tiene abrazada a Katara, empieza el cortejo hacia el funeral para llegar a donde están sus muertos, en el lugar sagrado de la tribu,.. El panteón._

_Todo es dolor y tristeza porque el pueblo ha perdido a una gran persona que aparte es madre del jefe de la tribu, curandera del pueblo, es abuela de los héroes de guerra, aparte su única nieta, está casada con el Avatar._

_Cuando llega la hora del último adiós Hakoda carraspea_

_-¡Amigos!,..¡Míos!,.. ¡Gracias por todo!,.. Gracias por su presencia Yo sé que mi,.. Madre,.. ¡Gran-Gran!,.. Como muchos la conocen ha sido preciada por todos ustedes, aquellos que siempre han vivido aquí en la tribu, como aquellos que vinieron a ayudarnos y se decidieron quedarse, para engrandecer más la tribu del Sur,..—entre cortada su voz- ¡Gracias!,.. Por su presencia—les dice él cuando empieza a descender para depositar el cuerpo de Kanna en su lugar de reposo._

_Sokka y Hakoda se abrazan, como Aang abraza a Katara por la gran pérdida de un ser especial._

_Se acaba que todos deciden ir al gran salón para una pequeña reunión y que casi todo el pueblo les da el pésame._

_Termina que todo el mundo regresa a sus casas, Aang, Katara y Sokka se regresan con Hakoda a su casa para descansar._

_-¡Muchachos!,.. ¡Gracias!—les dice Hakoda Todos se abrazan—Bien es hora de descansar ya mañana será otro día—les dice él y se disponen a dormir._

_Aang y Katara están en la cama abrazados cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?—le pregunta Aang_

_Katara da una ligera risita—sabes todo está muy en silencio,…-le dice_

_Aang también da una risita que la abraza mas—Si,.. ¿Hace falta nuestros bebes?_

_Katara voltea a verlo que sonríe y pone una mano en su mejilla—Si,.. ¿Los extraño sabes?_

_Aang sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios-¿extrañas a Kya, su griterío y lloriqueo?,.. ¿A Bumi haciendo sus travesuras y Tenzin haciendo nada?—le pregunta_

_-Si,.. Los extraños,.. A Kya gritándole a Bumi diciéndole que no le haga travesuras y diciéndole a Tenzin porque están llorón,… A Bumi haciéndole travesuras a Kya como a los acólitos que Yo se que le ayudan,.. Y a Tenzin,.. Imitando que eres,.. Tu_

_Aang se ríe—Amorcito,.. ¿Porque dices que Tenzin me imita?_

_Katara suspira—Ya sabes que desea aprender todo para ser un gran maestro,.. ¡Aire!—le dice ella_

_Aang suspira—Ya lo sé,.. Pero aun Yo se que será un excelente gran maestro aire,.. Pero todo a su tiempo_

_Katara asiente—Si,.. Todo a su tiempo—dice ella y ambos se quedan dormidos._

_Amanece, todos se levantan tarde cuando están desayunando cuando Sokka suspira_

_-¿Qué te pasa hijo?—le pregunta Hakoda dejando a un lado su tasa de té_

_-extraños el griterío de los niños—le dice el_

_Hakoda se ríe—Si,.. Te entiendo—le dice cuando suspira él, Sokka le pone una mano en su hombro cuando,.._

_-¿padre que piensas hacer?_

_Hakoda se sorprende-¿de qué hijo?_

_Sokka suspira- ¡Padre!,… Yo se que se está armando un concejo aquí en la tribu,.. Y,… que piensan Nombrar a un nuevo,… ¿Jefe?_

_Hakoda madura su postura y voltea a verlo—Ya lo sabes_

_Sokka asiente—si,.. Me duele en no poder ayudarte_

_Hakoda sonríe—Hijo Ya has ayudado mucho_

_Sokka le da una ligera sonrisa -¿te gustaría venirte a vivir con nosotros?_

_Hakoda abre sus ojos –No lo sé,..¡Sokka!,.. Aquí Naci,.. Tu Madre era de aquí,.. ¡Ustedes nacieron aquí!,.. Hay tantos recuerdos y nostalgia _

_-Piénsalo Y ya sabes que mi casa es tu casa,… ¡Padre!—le dice Sokka cuando entran Aang y Katara se abrazan se disponen a desayunar cuando Aang se sienta a un lado del empieza a rascarse su cabeza que Hakoda se da cuenta y Sokka también_

_-Ya invite a mi padre que se vaya a vivir con nosotros—le dice Sokka_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Me ganaste—le Aang le dice_

_Hakoda sonríe—Gracias muchachos por su invitación,.. Pero necesito pensarlo—les dice él,… Aang y Katara asienten_

_-¿Cuándo llegan mis niños y mi dulzura?—les pregunta Hakoda con una sonrisa_

_Aang sonríe—Hoy deben de llegar-_

_Pasa la mañana ya es hora de la comida cuando, Tocan a la puerta Hakoda va a abrí cuando,.._

_-¡PAPA!—_

_Hakoda sonríe que la abraza— ¿Mi dulzura Ya llegaron?_

_Kya sonríe de oreja a oreja-¡Mami!—le grita que corre para abrazarla, Katara la abraza que se controla para no llorar cuando—Mami,..¿Papi?—le pregunta al no verlo _

_Katara sonríe—mi amor ya sabes esta con Appa—le dice cuando ve que Kya sale corriendo en eso entran los demás se saludan cuando Suki abraza a Hakoda cuando,.._

_-¡Mama!,..¿Que pasa porque tú y el abuelo lloran?—les pregunta el pequeño Hakoda_

_Suki y Hakoda se quitan sus lágrimas cuando,.._

_-Mi muchachito lo que pasa que los extraño—le diese Hakoda a su nieto_

_Cuando entran los demás y se saludan y abrazan cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¿Gran?—pregunta Bumi a no verla con ella haciendo la comida_

_Katara suspira cuando, se le acerca Hakoda le sonríe —Mi Muchachito que te parece si comemos y después hablamos—el dice él, Bumi sonríe cuando Suki y Mai le ayudan hace la comida se sientan en la mesa Iroh, Zuko y Hakoda_

_-¿Sokka?—Zuko pregunta_

_-anda con los del concejo—le dice él, Zuko asiente._

_Kya llega corriendo en el establo en donde esta Appa que cuando lo ve sonríe de oreja a oreja,..-¡Papi!—le grita_

_Aang voltea a ver que sonríe que extiende sus brazos-¡Mi bebe!,..—le grita él, Kya corre que deja que Aang la abraza y la cargo y empieza a llenarle de besos._

_Kya se ríe—Papi,..¿Me haces cosquillas?_

_Aang se ríe— ¿te hago cosquillas mi bebe?—le pregunta, Kya asiente que ella pone una mano en su mejilla que ella pasa sus manitas atrás de su cuello_

_-¿te extrañe papi?—le pregunta ella cuando Appa bufa, Kya sonríe— También te extrañe Appa—le dice ella que va con Appa y lo abraza cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!-_

_Aang sonríe que también extiende sus brazos—Mis Muchachitos—le dice a Bumi y a Tenzin que corren los dos para abrazarlo_

_Aang y los niños regresan a la casa cuando todos se saludan y se disponen a comer_

_-¿Cuántos días piensan quedarse?—Sokka le pregunta a Zuko_

_Zuko suspira—en realidad solamente venimos a darles el pésame y a dejar a los niños y antes del atardecer nos regresamos a la nación_

_Sokka asiente, y agradece._

_Pasa el día llega el atardecer que se despiden de todos, Sokka como Suki y los niños junto con su padre, Katara, Aang y sus niños regresan a la casa cuando entran_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Cuantos días estaremos aquí?—le pregunta Tenzin_

_Aang se sorprende y le da una ligera sonrisa—El tiempo que sea necesario—le dice él, cuando Tenzin hace mueca, Aang se da cuenta- ¡hijo!,.. Estamos aquí por tu, Abuelo—le dice serio, Tenzin suspira cuando Katara los llaman para cenar cuando todos están cenando_

_-abuelo,..¿Gran?—nuevamente Bumi le pregunta _

_Hakoda suspira cuando Aang lo abraza—Mi muchachito ¡Gran!,.. Ella está en otro lugar—le dice su padre cuando Kya deja de comer y suspira_

_-Ella,… ella está en un mejor,..Lugar—les dice Kya_

_Hakoda, Sokka, Aang y Katara voltean a verla y se sorprende, Suki sonríe que la abraza_

_-¿deja que se duerman los niños y lo que me contases les dice?—le dice Suki, Kya le sonríe que asiente_

_-¿Qué pasa?—Sokka le pregunta_

_Suki le sonríe—al rato les dijo,..¿Verdad mi amor?—le dice a Kya ella asienta_

_Cuando Aang le da una sonrisa a su hija y cree saber lo que es_

_Pasa el rato los muchachos acuestan a los niños, no antes dejan que Kya este un rato más despierta_

_-Ahora si mi amor,… Diles lo que me dijiste—le dice Suki a Kya._

_Kya sonríe que suspira que Aang la abraza—anda mi bebe,.. Dínoslo_

_Kya le sonríe—Si,.. Papi,.. ¡Mami!,.. Yo se que Gran Ya no está con nosotros—le dice ella y se sorprenden los demás—Se qué Gran esta en un hermoso Lugar—_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes Hija?—Sokka le pregunta_

_Aang la sienta en sus piernas que la anima – porque Gran me dijo que se tenía que irse,…y me dijo que nos ama—le dice llorando—_

_Aang la abra más -¡SssHhh!,.. Mi bebe está bien que llores—le dice él cuando Katara se levanta para controlarse, cuando Suki le dice a Kya que termine de decirle lo que Kanna le dijo ahora que su madre no está, Aang se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta Aang_

_-¡Papi!,.. Gran, me dijo que le tuviera paciencia a,..¡Mami!,… Y,…-suspira ella—Y que no me olvidara que me ama—le dice, Aang sonríe que se contarla para que sus lagrimas no recorran por su rostro que a Kya le da un beso en su frente_

_Hakoda como Sokka se sorprende a lo que Kya les dice cuando llega Katara mas controlada Aang se levanta con Kya en sus brazos_

_-Ahora si mi bebe es hora de dormir—le dice él,…. Katara asiste que se van los tres a dormir cuando,_

_Sokka voltea a ver a Suki,..-¿eso le dijo Gran?_

_-Si,.. Sokka,.._

_Ellos también se disponen a dormir cuando Aang entra al baño a ponerse su pijama, Katara le quita a Kya su ropa para ponerle la pijama a su hija cuando el entra sonríe al ver a Kya_

_-es hora de dormir—dice Aang cuando el voltea a un lado ve a Bumi y a Tenzin dormidos que sonríe como están cuando él siente unos pequeños brazos por su espalda en voltea_

_-Papi,.. Aquí caves con nosotras,..¿Verdad Mami?_

_Katara sonríe, Aang sonríe que entran a la cama él se pone en medio cuando sus dos maestras aguas ponen sus cabezas en sus hombro el sonríe de oreja a oreja._

_-¡Guau!,.. Estoy con mis maestras aguas favorita—el les dice cuando Katara y Kya se miran y voltean a verlo él ve que Kya le hace puchero y ve a Katara arqueando su ceja_

_-¡papi!,..¿Dime?,..¿Tienes más maestras aguas que amas?—le pregunta, molesta y con cara de puchero_

_Katara se ríe—Anda contéstale a tu hija_

_Aang pasa saliva—Mi bebe Solamente tú y Mami son las dos únicas que Amo—le dice él, Kya sonríe que nuevamente pone su cabecita en su hombro, el suspira, cuando él las abraza cuando el brazo de él baja hasta el trasero de Katara, ella abre sus ojos._

_Katara sonríe que se acerca a su oído—aquí no podemos—le dice ella, Aang voltea a verla que le hace puchero y le indica que Kya está a un lado, sonríe el que se dan un ligero beso en sus labios._

_Pasa la noche cuando Kya se queja llorando, Aang y Katara se dan cuenta que la despiertan cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!—grita llorando_

_Aang y Katara se asustan como Bumi y Tenzin despierta a la grito de su hermana_

_-¿Qué pasa porque grita la llorona de Kya?—Bumi pregunta tallándose sus ojos_

_Aang la abraza que la controla -¡Katara!,.. Tócala esta… ¿Templando?—le pregunta al sentir a la niña, Katara la abraza que también la siente_

_-¡Ssshhh!,.. ¡Tranquila Hija!,..¡Tranquila!—le dice Katara_

_-¿Haber mi bebe que estas soñando?—le pregunta el al verla más tranquila y mas porque Katara le está dando un té_

_Kya voltea a ver a sus padres-¡Papi!,.. Estaba soñando que estaba en un bosque profundo,… estaba,..¡Sola!,.. Les gritaba a ti y a Mami pero ustedes no me escuchaban cuando me acorde del silbato de Appa,.. Que lo llamaba tampoco venia el—suspira ella—de repente aparecieron rayos,… Fuego,.. Que me susto tanto, que corría, les gritaba pero no me escuchaban cuando llegue a un precipicio cuando un,…-les dice llorando—Un,..¡Rayo!,… -les dice y se toca su pecho—sentí que me pego aquí—les dice ella Aang y Katara abren sus ojos que la abrazan cuando,.._

_-y,..Que,..¿Te moriste?—le pregunta Bumi_

_-¡BUMI!—le gritan sus padre- ¡Duérmete!—le grita Aang_

_Aang suspira que voltea ver a Katara y a Kya—Solamente es una pesadilla mi bebe,.. Anda vamos a dormir,..—le dice cuando- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a paseo trineo Pingüino?—le pregunta para animarla,.. Kya sonríe que lo abraza_

_Regresan a la cama en la misma posición cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Es cuando?—le dice entre cortada su voz, Aang voltea a verla_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¡No!,.. Piense en eso,… -le dice y se dan un ligero beso cuando,.._

_-¿acuérdense que aquí estoy?,… ¡Mami!—_

_Aang y Katara se sonroja – Si,.. Ya lo sé,..Papi,.. Mi—dice Katara imitando su voz infantil, Kya sonríe que se acomoda más en su hombro de su padre._

_-¡Papi!,..¿Mi?—le pregunta Kya haciéndole puchero_

_Aang se reí—Ya sabes que soy de las dos—le dice,.. Kya sonríe que se queda dormido, Katara también cuando él está con el sueño de su hija-¿Qué clase de sueño es ese?—se pregunta cuando él se queda dormido también._

_Amanece:_

_Después de desayunar Sokka y Aang se llevan a los niños a distraerse al paseo trineo pingüino, llego la hora de comer cuando,.._

_Tocan a la puerta entra una señora y les da el pésame_

_-Lo sentimos mucho,.. Maestra Katara—le dice una señora_

_Katara le agradece que trata de recordar quién es cuando la señora se da cuenta_

_-¿no se acuerda de mi verdad?—le pregunta la señora-_

_-en verdad,..¡No!—le dice_

_-maestra Katara soy la curandera que junto con Gran-Gran le ayudamos a que diera a Luz a su bebe_

_Katara sonríe cuando entra los muchachos con los niños todos saludan cuando la señora sonríe al ver a Tenzin_

_-Que grande estas pequeño—le dice a Tenzin el sonríe_

_Aang abre sus ojos que mejor pide que se vayan a la otra habitación y tratar de poder hablar con la señora _

_La señora se le acerca—He sabido que su pequeño es un ¿maestro aire?—le pregunta_

_Katara le sonríe y suspira a la vez_

_-¿es de admirarse el amor que el Avatar le tiene?—le pregunta ella, Katara se sorprende y sonríe—Aun sabiendo que Usted ya no puede tener más bebe,… El sigue con Usted—le dice_

_Katara abre sus ojos y voltea a verla-¿Qué?—_

_La señora se sorprende. —Si,.. Después que dio a luz a su bebe tuvo una hemorragia, entre Gran-Gran y Yo se lo pudimos controlar pero quedo imposibilitada en tener más bebe,..—le dice cuando ve a Aang parado en la puerta- ¿Qué él Avatar y Gran nunca le dijeron?_

_-¿Cómo?,..—Le grita- ¿PUDISTES OCULTARMELO?—le pregunta con los ojos llorosos_

_La señora se sorprende que mejor sale cuando entra Sokka y Hakoda y ve a Katara que esta histérica._

_-¿Qué pasa Katara porque gritas?—le pregunta Hakoda molesto._

_Katara se quita sus lagrimas voltea a verlo-¿este?,..¿Me ha ocultado todo este tiempo que no puedo tener más hijos?—le grita ella, Hakoda como Sokka suspira- ¿Ustedes lo sabían?—les pregunta al ver su reacción_

_Ellos asiente cuando Aang se le quiere acerca -¡Vete!,.. ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!—le grita cuando llega Kya y ve a su madre que está corriendo a su Padre_

_-¡MAMI!—-le grita Kya cuando ella abraza a su padre ella la jala a Kya para que se quite_

_-¡NO!,.. ¡ES TU PADRE!—le grita a Kya_

_-¡Katara!—Aang le grita _

_-¡KYA!,.. VETE CON TUS HERMANOS—Le grita- ¡VETE!—le grita Katara. Kya está con lágrimas_

_-¡Mi bebe hazle caso a Mami!—le pide el_

_Kya entra que llora y se dan cuentas los demás cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa Hija?—Suki le pregunta, Kya le dice que sale corriendo y les pide que no salgan_

_-¡Katara!,..¿QUE HACES?—le pide Suki que se controle_

_-¡Suki!,.. Todo este tiempo me estuvieron mintiendo—le dice llorando_

_Aang se trata de acercar cuando ella con su agua control hace que lo empuje y salga de la casa que ella le cierra la puerta_

_-¡Katara ABREME!—le grita Aang_

_Sale Sokka como Hakoda de la casa y tratan de se controle_

_En la casa, Suki trata de controlar a Katara_

_-¡No!,..¡Suki!,.. Todo este tiempo me mintió,.. ¡Gran!, lo sabía que no podía tener más bebe—le dice llorando de coraje_

_Suki suspira- ¿dime qué hubiera pasado si lo supieras?- Katara se sorprende y voltea a vera—Si,..¿Dime?,..- Katara baja su cabeza— ¡Lo vez!,..¡Katara!,.. Porque te pones así, por eso ellos no querían que tú lo supieras _

_-¿tu lo sabías?—le pregunta ella_

_-¡Si!,.. Un día tu hermano me lo conto y al principio no estaba de acuerdo pero le di la razón a Aang—le dice Suki_

_Katara voltea-¿Por qué le distes la razón?—le pregunta molesta_

_-¡Katara!,.. Que no vez,.. Cuando supiste que Tenzin es un maestro,.. ¡Aire!,.. Lo sobreprotegiste tanto que en verdad que los únicos hijos que te importaban era él y Bumi,.. A la pobre de Kya era como si te estorbaba,.. Como si al verla sentías que ella era un fracaso en tu vida,.. Por no ser ella una maestra,..¡Aire!—le dice cuando ella la abraza—eres afortunada,.. Sabiendo esto, Aang,.. Que Ya no podrán tener más bebe,.. El nunca te dejo,.. ¡Nunca!,..El te ama,.. A pesar de Todo—le dice Suki, Katara llora mas Zuko solamente la abraza_

_Aang se va al establo con Appa. Pasa el rato _

_Katara esta quieta como,.. Ida,… Suki les da de comer a los niños cuando, Katara sale Sokka quiere ir detrás de ella pero Hakoda la detiene cuando ella llega_

_-¡Aang!,…-_

_Aang voltea y suspira y no dice nada._

_Katara se le acerca-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que ya nunca podre darte hijos?_

_Aang voltea y trata que no le recorran sus lagrimas-¡Katara!,.. Para que,.. Tengo todo,.. Te tengo a ti y a nuestros hijos_

_-¡Aang!,.. Que no vez que nunca podre darte hijos maestros aires—le grita_

_Aang se le acerca—Sabes bien que nunca me importo… ¡Katara!,.. Por todos los espíritu,..¡Katara!,.. Lo hemos hablado más de mil veces,.. Sabes bien que nunca me importo con tan que tu estuvieras a mi lado como eso me bastaba—le grita el_

_-¡Aang!,.. Que no vez,.. Que siempre quise darte puros hijos maestros aire—le dice llorando_

_-¡Katara!,..¿Que me vas a decir que no quieres a Kya y a Bumi por no ser maestros aires?—le grita él, - ¡Katara!,.. ¡Sabes que los amos!, ellos juntos contigo son todo lo que tengo,… Son mí,..¡Cultura!—le grita_

_-¡Aang!,.. Yo amo a los tres-_

_-¿entonces?,..¿Porque te comportas asi?,.. Mas con Kya,.. Es como si con ella al saber que es una hermosa maestra agua te defraudaras,…-le dice molesto_

_-¡Aang!,.. Sabes que la amo y más por todo lo que viví y sufrí para que ella pudiera nacer_

_Aang se voltea y se quita sus lagrimas—Si,.. Con ella dirás que sufrimos,.. No se te olvide que es mí,.. ¡Hija!, igual que Bumi y Tenzin, los tres son mis hijos y estoy orgulloso de ellos_

_Katara suspira—Necesito tiempo—le dice seria._

_-¿tiempo para qué?—le pregunta_

_-Aang,.. Me duele que me lo ocultaras la verdad,… Porque nunca me tuviste la suficiente confianza_

_Aang supera—Lo sé,.. Katara,.. Pero no te olvides que tu también me has ocultado cosas y Yo nunca te he reclamado—le dice serio y se voltea para verla a los ojos_

_Katara se sorprende-¿de qué?_

_-¡Katara!,..-se controla—de que ha de ser,… de mis,.. Hijos,..—le dice cuando recuerda de una vez que no le dijo de Kya_

_Katara baja su cabeza—Si,.. Ya lo recuerdo_

_Aang se acerca poco a poco—Katara,.. Por favor,.. Sabes que te amo,.. Y nunca me importo si nuestros bebes nacieran siendo maestros aire,.. Lo sabes bien,.. Tu sabes que,..¡Tú!,.. Eres mi cultura, es lo único que necesito para ser feliz—le dice cuando Katara llorar_

_-¡Aang!,.. Ya también te amo,.. Eres el amor de mi vida,.. Pero no sé porque me siento como si me engañaras todo este tiempo—le dice todavía llorando_

_Aang la abraza—Perdóname, Katara, pero en el fondo todavía creía que un día si pudiéramos tener a la pequeña Katara_

_Katara abre sus ojos y lo ve a los ojos-¿en verdad?_

_Aang pasa saliva le da una sonrisa—Si,…_

_Katara suspira- ¡Aang!,.. ¿Creo que necesito estar sola?_

_Aang se sorprende—Si,.. Está bien,.. Preparare mis cosas mañana para regresar a la Isla con los niños_

_-¡No!,.. Mis hijos se quedan conmigo—_

_-¿Qué?,..—_

_-Si,.. Aang ellos se quedan conmigo,…-le dice firme_

_Aang suspira—bien,.. Bien,… se hará lo que tú digas,.. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo_

_-Anda vamos adentro—le dice ella_

_Aang y Katara entran cuando,.. Kya lo abraza, Aang sonríe y voltea a verla_

_-Todo está bien,.. Mi bebe,.. –le dice él, cuando voltea a ver a Katara ella no dice nada_

_Mientas están cenando,.. –Pienso irme a la Isla de Kyoshi—les dice ella_

_-¿Qué?—Sokka grita, Aang se voltea y trata de no gritar porque Kya está con ellos_

_-¡Kya!,.. Vete con tus hermanos—le dice Katara seria._

_Kya se levanta cuando voltea a ver a su padre él le dice que si,.. Cuando él la abraza y le da un beso en su frente, Hakoda también la abraza y le da un beso como Sokka_

_-¿no te pudiste esperar hasta que mi dulzura no estuviera presente?—le reclama molesto Hakoda_

_Katara suspira—Bien ya lo sabe, pienso llevarme a mis hijos y estar unos días,..Lejos de todos,..—le dice seria_

_Aang suspira- ¿Es mejor que te quedes aquí?—le pregunta serio_

_Katara voltea a verlo— ¡No!,.. –le dice seria_

_Suki suspira y voltea a ver a Sokka el asiente—Bien entonces Nosotros te acompañamos—le dice Suki_

_Katara voltea a verlos cuando,.._

_-Solamente seremos mis hijos y Yo—le dice Suki seria también, Katara asiente que se levanta de la mesa_

_-¡Aang!,.. No se te olvide que tienes que dormir en la habitación,.. No querrás que en toda la noche Kya este llorando, y no deseo que en toda la noche me este preguntando el porqué,… No te quedaste a dormir—le dice Katara, molesta, Aang suspira cuando ella se levanta y sale de ahí._

_-Disculpen pero a veces no la entiendo—les dice Aang que se dirige hacia la habitación para ver a los niños_

_Cuando llega los ve que a todos los abraza y les da un beso cuando,.._

_-Ven Papi,.. Vamos a dormir—le dice Kya con una sonrisa_

_-¡Kya!,.. Tu padre dormirá con tus hermanos—le dice seria, Kya voltea a verlo que asiente Aang mira a Katara que ella lo ignora y entra a la cama cuando-¡KYA!,.. Ya entra a la cama –le dice cuando la jala de su pijama para que entre a la cama, Aang suspira que se le acerca a Kya y le da un beso en su frente_

_-Duérmase mi bebe—le dice Aang, Kya sonríe que asiente, Aang entra con Bumi y Tenzin a la cama el suspira y mejor se dispone a dormir._

_Amanece, Sokka y Aang se están preparando para su viaje cuando llegan los niños_

_-¿Ya nos vamos a regresa a casa?—Tenzin le pregunta_

_Aang como Sokka se miran, Aang se voltea cuando ve a Bumi y A Kya también el los abraza_

_-Mis,..¡Bebes!,.. Lo que pasa que tu Tío Sokka y Yo tenemos que regresarnos—le dice el_

_-bueno Papi no vamos contigo—le dice Kya con su gran sonrisa._

_Aang suspira cuando,.._

_-¡Kya!,.. ¡Bumi!,.. ¡Tenzin!,.. Metense para la casa—les grita Katara_

_Aang la mira cuando mira a sus hijos y les pide que le hagan caso_

_-¡Katara!,.. A la otra te pido que no les grites—_

_-¿Qué?,.. Tu no me vas a decir como tengo que tratarlos—le grita_

_-¡Por Favor!,.. No Discutan—les grita Sokka-¡Aang!,.. Ya está listo, Appa, deja despedirme de Suki y de mis Niños—le dice él cuando mira a su hermana y solamente nueve su cabeza. Cuando Aang también sale detrás de el_

_-¡tu no vas!—le dice Katara_

_-¡Katara!,.. Me tengo que despedir—le dice, cuando llega Sokka, Aang la mira que se sube en la cabeza de Appa, Sokka también se Sube cuando el grita Yip, Yip, Sale volando cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!,..PAPI!—le grita Kya al verlo que sale con Appa y llora_

_-¡Kya!,.. No llores—le dice Katara_

_Kya la mira-¡TE ODIO!,..¡TE ODIO!—le grita llorando que entra a la casa cuando sale Hakoda cruza sus brazos molesta_

_-¡Katara!,.. No es el modo—le dice el_

_Katara suspira cuando entra a la habitación en donde esta los niños y mira a Kya llorando y los niños la miran que están molesto_

_-¡Niños!,.. Mañana salimos temprano a la Isla de Kyoshi con su tía Suki y sus niños—le dice Katara_

_-¡Mami!,..¿Papi?—le pregunta Bumi,.. Katara no dice nada que suspira y sale_

_Pasa el día la noche cuando están listos para su partida a la Isla_

_-Yo voy con ustedes—les dice Hakoda_

_Suki sonríe e igual los niños cuando Katara cruza sus brazos él se le acercan_

_-¡Hija!,.. Solamente lo hago por mis nietos y mi dulzura—le dice modesto cuando entra al barco que empiezan a gritar,…_

_-¡Todos A bordo!,… Rumbo,… ¡Isla de la Nación del Fuego!,.. ¡Reino Tierra!,.. Y ¡Ultima Parada!,..—Grita el señor- ¡Isla de Kyoshi!—y el barco zarpa a esos destinos,….._

_***Espero sus mensajes,…**_


	45. Chapter 46

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Muchas Gracias**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez. 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Si son tan sentimentales como Yo les recomiendo un pañuelo.**_

_**En Algún lugar en el Mar, Rumbo hacia la Nación del Fuego una de sus Islas.-**_

_Kya había salido para ver las estrellas cuando se quita sus lagrimas, mira el mar y suspira que hace que sus ojos se vuelvan mas llorosos- ¡papi!,.. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte de mí?,..¿Será porque no me amas como a Bumi y Tenzin?—ella se pregunta que poco a poco se sienta en el piso, pone sus piernitas en su pecho y llora ella, cuando siente que la abrazan, abre sus ojos cuando ve unos ojos azul como el mar profundo una sonrisa que le da y en su rostro trae barba y su cabello algo largo,..-¡Papa!,..—le dice ella y llora mas,…_

_Hakoda la abraza-¡Ssshh!,.. Mi dulzura,..Llora es bueno,.. ¡Llorar!—le dice cuando Kya deja de llorar y se miran_

_-Papa,..¿Porque Mami no me quiere?—le pegunta_

_Hakoda abre sus ojos que la abraza—Mi Dulzura no pienses eso,… Lo que pasa que ella está algo,… ¿Triste?,.. Porque Gran Ya no está con nosotros_

_-¿entonces porque Papi se fue?—le pregunta _

_-Mi amor,.. Desafortunadamente él y tu tío Sokka tenían que regresar de urgencias a ciudad republica—le dice_

_Kya suspira que se deja abrazar por su abuelo cuando,…_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntan. Cuando Kya abre sus ojos agacha la cabeza_

_-¡Katara!,.. Mi nieta no está haciendo nada malo—le dice Hakoda molesto_

_Katara suspira—Anda entra al camarote,… No te me vayas a enfermar—le dice ella, Kya se despide de su abuelo que se va con su madre._

_Cuando entra al camarote ve que Bumi y Tenzin ya están dormidos, ella ve que su madre se dispone a dormir, cuando saca su pijama, su mono de peluche, cuando ve algo se sorprende ella-¿no le di el silbato de Appa, a Papi?—se pregunta ella, cuando lo esconde entre su pijama para que su madre no lo vea, entra a la cama agarra su peluche y al silbato le da un beso-¿Qué descanses Papi?—le dice ella y se disponen a dormir._

_**Isla del Aire del Sur.-**_

_Aang había llegado a la Isla cuando primero dejo a Sokka a su casa cuando él se baja de Appa y lo conduce a su establo el ve que viene Cielo, Cielito y sus hermanitas vienen a recibir a Appa que sonríe y a su vez le recorren sus lagrimas a recordar a sus hijos cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,..—le habla _

_Aang voltea que da una ligera sonrisa-¡Shani!_

_-¿Qué paso?,… ¿en donde esta Katara y tus bebes?—le pregunta el_

_Aang suspira que Shani lo invita a ir a su casa, cuando entra ve a Shamma y a Lily como a Aní también ellos le preguntan los Katara y los niños,… Shamma se da cuenta que mejor hace que Lily y Aní no estén_

_-Gran-Gran,… Falleció –le dice Aang_

_Shani se sorprende- ¡Aang!,.. Disculpa pero nosotros no sabíamos—le dice él, Aang asiente_

_-¿Cómo ha estado las cosas?—le pregunta Aang cuando ve que Shani modera su postura, Aang suspira_

_-¿sabes?,.. Qué te parece si me cuentas con tranquilidad todo lo que ha pasado,… Vengo algo cansado y deseo descansar—le dice Aang, Shani asiente y se despiden._

_Aang suspira que entra a su casa cuando,..-¿que sola se siente?—se pregunta cuando se dirige hacia su habitación se deja caer en su cama cuando,.. Llora,…-¿Por qué Katara?,..¿Por qué?—se pregunta-¡Te amo con todo mi ser!,.. ¡Mis bebes!—de dice que se queda dormido._

_Amanece cuando se dirige al comedor en donde están los acólitos muchos se sorprende al verlo,…_

_-¿Aang?,…-le dice Yamel sorprendido_

_Aang arque su ceja que se queda con ellos a desayunar, cuando termina se va con Shani a platicar_

_-¿y bien?—le pregunta Aang_

_Shani suspira- ¿otra vez Yamel?—le pregunta Aang serio_

_-¡Aang!.. Creo que lo mejor es irme de la Isla—le dice Shani_

_-¿Qué?—se sorprende Aang_

_Aang baja su mirada -¿creo que tienes razón?_

_Shani se sorprende cuando ve que Aang se ríe, el arque su ceja_

_-¡Shani!,. Para mí sería un honor si,… Te vas al Templo del Aire del Sur,.. Para formar lo que eres,… Un Nómada Aire_

_Shani sonríe— ¡Aang!,.. Para mí sería un honor estar en el templo del sur_

_Aang sonríe que le pone una mano en su hombro—Eres mi hombre de confianza gracias a ti y tu familia se pudo hacer los acólitos del aire,… Y deseo que se haga una comunidad que poco a poco los templos empieza a vivir gente,… que poco a poco surjan los nómadas aires—le dice él, Shani lo abraza—Tu tienes libertad que todos lo que desean se pueden ir contigo—nuevamente Aang le dice y Shani sale para decirle a su esposa como a sus hijos la buena noticia_

_Aang suspira que va con Appa para regresar al concejo,…_

_**Ciudad Republica, Concejo,**_

_Aang había entrado al conejo cuando,.._

_-¡Pies Ligeros!—_

_Aang al escuchar quien es que le habla suspira y se voltea-¡Hola!,..¡Toph!_

_-¿pensé que se tomarían mas días?—le dice ella y se abrazan ambos y al separarse_

_Aang suspira-¿tienes tiempo?_

_Toph se sorprende-¿no me digas que tu y la Princesita van por el cuarto bebe?—le pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa_

_Aang suspira—mejor vamos para mi oficina y te cuento—le dice serio._

_Toph asiente que se van a su oficina se sientan ambos Aang le platica lo que paso cuando,…_

_-¿Qué no me vas a decir nada?—le pregunta Aang_

_-que te puedo decir,.. En una parte ella tiene la razón,.. En otra tu,.. Pero es algo que ustedes deben de arreglarse-le dice ella_

_-¿todo bien entre Haru y Tu?_

_Toph se ríe—Claro que ambos estamos bien,.. Ya sabes él desea que pase más tiempo en casa con Lin,.. Pero me gusta mi trabajo y lo seguiré haciendo mientras pueda—le dice ella, se despide y sale._

_Aang suspira y se rasca la cabeza—Toph es Toph—se dice cuando voltea y ve, la una fotografía con Katara y sus hijos que no lo puede evitar le recorren sus lagrimas y le da un beso a la foto- ¿espero que estén bien?—se pregunta cuando tocan para su junta._

_Pasa el día entre junta los del concejo le dan el pésame a él como a Sokka mientras están comiendo,.._

_-¿Qué no van a comer?—les pregunta Toph_

_Aang y Sokka se miran y suspiran a la vez_

_Toph resopla...-¡Animo!,.. Coman,.. No querrán que cuando lleguen sus niños los encuentres todos flacos y ojerosos_

_Aang pone más triste—Extraños mucho a mis bebe y a Katara_

_Sokka también se pone triste y suspira—Si,.. También los extraños todas las mañanas jugamos un rato antes de venirme al concejo,.. Pero hoy,…_

_-si,.. Hoy—dice Aang_

_Cuando Sokka se anima a comer—esta buena esta carne,… si deja que me extrañen un poco—dice el_

_Aang como Toph lo miran_

_-¡Guau!,.. Se ve que extrañas a la Guerrera—le dice Toph-¿Cuándo van a venir?..—ella nuevamente pregunta_

_-¿Por qué Toph?—Aang le pregunta_

_-porque,..¡Sera!,.. Quien me cuidara a mi pequeño retoño este fin de semana,.. Si no está la Princesita y la bebe azúcar—le dice ella_

_Aang hace gestos—a mi no me mires, tengo que hacer mucho en la Isla y tu sabes bien si Katara Yo no podría cuidar a mis hijos solo_

_Toph se carcajea—Si,.. Como no,… ¡Vamos Pies ligeros!,.. Tus hijos siempre han sido muy apegados a ti en todo te ayudan mas la bebe azúcar que no puedes negar que es la que más se parece a ti,… de traviesa—le dice riéndose_

_Aang suspira que Sokka también se ríe_

_-¿Qué?,..Es la verdad,.. Mi sobrina no puede negar que es tu hija porque esta idéntica a ti-le dice Sokka cuando,…-¿si fuera una maestra aire seria tu copia exacta?_

_Aang se sorprende –Por favor,.. Mi bebe ella se parece a tu hermana ella es hermosa como Katara no sé porque dice que se parece a mí—les dice cuando todos se ríen_

_-Si,.. Tú lo dices,.. Solamente en mi hermana se parece que es muy celosa—Sokka le dice_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza—Si,.. Es más celosa que Katara_

_-¡Lo vez!—le dice Toph riéndose._

_Pasa los días todos regresan a sus casas,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang había llegado y estaba convocando a todos los acólitos como miembros de la Isla en la explanada en donde se reúnen a meditar, cuando todos están presenten empieza el a carraspear,…_

_-¡Gracias a Todos por estar aquí!—les dice Aang—Esta reunión es para informales que he decidido que en el Templo del Aire de Sur, Surjan de nuevo los Nómadas Aires,.. Que le he pedido s Shani que me haga el Honor junto con él,.. Y las personas que deseen están en el Templo siguiendo las enseñanzas de los Maestros Aires y También deseo pedir que Sham se quede como encargado de aquí en la Isla—el dice Sham se sorprende_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Porque él?—le reclama Yamel_

_Aang lo mira—Porque confió en él como Shani son las personas apropiadas para que sigan con las tradiciones—le dice firme—Y si no estás de acuerdo Ya lo sabes—nuevamente Aang le dice_

_-Deseo con todo la confianza junto con Shani y su familia se reúnan para junto con el pueden estar en el Templo,.. Claro no va ser ahorita se llevara tiempo, porque primero les enseñare como manejar los bisontes voladores,.. Porque se tendrán que llevar algunos para que también Vivian ellos con Ustedes,.. Pasara algo de tiempo,.. Deseo que lo mediten y piensen y se pongan de acuerdo con Shani para que el me informe—les dice Aang._

_Todos están felices con la noticia que se hace una pequeña cena en el mismo lugar cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,..Y tus,..¿Bebes?—le pregunta Aní rascándose la cabeza_

_Aang sonríe cuando,..¿Preguntas por los tres o especialmente por la muñeca?—Lily le dice a su hermano, Aang abre sus ojos que Shani y Shamma se ríe_

_-¿bueno Yo?—pregunta Aní tímidamente y sonrojada mente_

_Aang suspira y da una ligera sonrisa al recordar algo—Aní ellos están,.. Más bien para olvidarse un poco de la tristeza por la pérdida de Gran-Gran se fueron unos días a la Isla de Kyoshi—le dice con algo triste_

_-¿todo bien?—le pregunta Shamma_

_Aang le da una sonrisa—Ti,..—le dice cuando él se despide se dirige hacia su casa cuando entra se entristece mas al recordar—No están mis bebes ni tampoco Katara—se dice triste nuevamente que entra a la habitación de los niños como de costumbre cuando llega a la habitación de Kya se entristece mas que se sienta en su cama agarra uno de sus peliches de los bisontes que le recorren sus lagrimas—huele a mi bebe—se dice y sale cuando entra a su habitación se deja caer en la cama cuando se voltea acaricia con sus manos el lugar en donde duerme Katara, agarra su almohada que se la lleva a su pecho y respira su aroma—Te extraño mi dulce Katara mi Diosa del Océano—se dice cuando se recuesta le llegan las imágenes a su mente que suspira el—Recuerdo cuando me sacaste del Iceberg,.. Todo lo que vivimos para acabar la guerra,… Cuando le propuse matrimonio,.. Cuando,…-se sonroja el mas—Nos hicimos uno,.. Cuando te hice mi mujer,… cuando te toque,… la primera vez que toque tu cuerpo desnudo,.. Me deleite verte frente a mí,.. Desnuda,.. Como te deseaba como te deseo ahora y cuando,…-suspira él y deja que sus lágrimas fluyan—mis manos todavía siente tu cuerpo,.. Mi cuerpo desea tu cuerpo,.. Y lo más grandioso de todo fue cuando me dijiste,.. Que sería Padre,… Si,.. Un bebe tuyo y mío,… he sido el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo,.. Y más cuando te miraba que nuestro amor crecía más en ti,.. Y cuando me dijiste,..¡Aang!,.. Nuestra Hija,… recuerdo a Kya estaba tan pequeñita tan,.. Frágil que me daba miedo cargarlo y cuando la sostuve entre mis brazos fue lo más grandioso que haya tenido en mi vida,.. Mi hija,..—se dice el que suspira mas—y más cuando me dijo,..¡Papi!,.. Es la hermosa palabra que jamás había escuchado,.. Kya,… y luego cuando llego Bumi el nació siendo todo lo contrario de ella, un bebe grande cachetón y sobre todo muy sonriente,.. Mi muchachito,.. Y cuando,.. Tenzin,.. Mi pequeño muchachito,.. El es mi legado,.. Todo lo contrario de sus hermanos,.. Pero lo amo,.. Porque él se parece a Katara pero en Niño,.. Como los amos a los tres,…Katara te Amo,.. Que no deseo que me dejes,…Nunca,.. Katara,… Nunca-se dice él y cae al sueño,….._

_**Aguas perteneciente a la Nación del Fuego,-**_

_Hakoda junto con las muchachas y los niños estaban desayudando en el barco cuando,.._

_-¿falta mucho por llegar?—se queja Bumi_

_-Si,.. Bumi—le dice Katara, El niño suspira cuando,…_

_-Pasajeros con destino a la Pequeña Isla Pereciente al Avatar Roku preparasen para bajar,… Y a todos los pasajeros que tiene a varios destinos por llegar recuerden que llegaremos pronto a la Isla de la Nación del Fuego,… Este Barco quedara ahí todo el día y zarpara antes del atardecer para seguir su rumbo,… Les informa su Capitán—dice el señor cuando,.._

_-¡Guau!,.. ¿La Isla del Avatar Roku?—dice Tenzin feliz_

_Kya sonrie—Vamo a ir a verlo a lo mejor Papi esta con el—ella dice _

_-¡Kya!,.. El Avatar Roku es el antecesor de tu Padre—le dice Katara seria_

_Kya suspira cuando Hakoda la abraza—Si,.. Sería una excelente idea ver la Isla—él dice,.. Los niños sonríen Suki acepta cuando Katara cruza sus brazos_

_-Si no has más que hacer—ella dice,.. Hakoda suspira-_

_Se prepara para bajar nuevamente les recuerdan que tienen que estar antes del atardecer que el barco no esperara a nadie. Ellos se baja cuando,…. Dos personas que van caminando los ven que se sorprenden,.._

_-¿Oye Li esa que va no es la esposa del Avatar?—le preguntan_

_Una persona delgada alta y buen vestido le sonríe-¡Si!,.. Es ella,.. Pero va con,..—el dice con una sonrisa-¿creo que serán sus hijos de ella y el Avatar?—se pregunta cuando la otra persona sonríe y sale de ahí para ir a otro lugar,…_

_No lejos de ahí llegaron Li con Xin-Lee cuando entran_

_-¡Hin-L!,..¡Hin-Li!—le grita cuando el llega_

_-¿adivina a quien acabamos de ver?—le pregunta Li_

_Hin-Li hace mueca de disgusto—Ya saben que no me gustan las adivinanza—le grita_

_-La esposa del Avatar está en la Isla—le dice_

_Hin-Li abre sus ojos que sonríe—Conque la maestra agua,..¿Está aquí?,.. ¿De seguro viene con el Avatar?—les pregunta_

_-¡no!,.. La vimos bajar de barco que viene de la tribu del agua del sur con tres niños,.. Una niña y dos niños—le dice Li felizmente,… ¿sabes lo que esto significa?_

_Hin-Li como Xin-Lee se miran sonríen maliciosamente _

_-¡Si!,… Es hora de tener más dinero,… Si secuestramos a la esposa del Avatar junto con los niños,.. ¿Cuánto el Avatar nos daría por ellos?—pregunta Xin-Lee_

_-Si,… Con esto nos podemos retirar y vivir cómodamente—dice Li_

_-Si,… tenemos que primero preguntar se están de paso o se quedaran para planear bien el plan porque si solamente vienen de paso tenemos que actuar Ya,…-les dice Hin-Li_

_Li como Xin-Lee asiente que uno de ellos va a investigar y a preguntar _

_Mientras Hakoda con las muchachas y los niños preguntan les informa que el recinto del Avatar Roku, están a la otro lado de la Isla, los niños se quedan triste a no por ir, que mejor se disponen a comer,…_

_Li como Xin-Lee ya tienen la información que corre con Hin-Li y le informan que están de paso que se dirigen a la Isla de Kyoshi_

_-bien,.. Bien hay que planear bien necesitaremos de una lancha nos metemos en el barco de ahí los secuestramos—le dice Hin-Le_

_-si,.. Lo aremos en la noche ya cuando todos están dormidos—les dice Xin-Li, los otros asienten_

_**Ciudad Republica, Concejo.-**_

_Aang junto con Toph, Haru, Lin y Sokka están comiendo_

_-Tío Aang,..¿Cuando llega Tenzin y los demás?—le pregunta Lin_

_Sokka abre sus ojos que voltea a verla Aang sonríe y a la vez suspira_

_-Todavía falta,… Creo que un mes—le dice_

_-¿Qué?,.. Tanto tiempo—le grita Lin_

_-¡Lin!, No hay necesidad que grites—le dice Haru_

_Lin hace mueca, Aang le sonríe cuando,.._

_-¿Qué te pasa Aang?—le pregunta Toph_

_Aang suspira—No lo sé,.. Tengo un presentimiento y no me gusta—dice él cuando se le quedan viendo_

_-Si extrañas a tus hijos te puedo dejar a Lin—le dice Toph, Aang abre sus ojos que voltea a verla_

_-¡Este!,.. Gracias—le dice él cuando Haru se le queda viendo a Toph_

_-no me hagas esa cara—le dice Toph a Haru_

_Lin suspira—aquí vamos nuevamente—dice ella cuando todos se quedan viendo_

_Pasa los ratos todos regresan a sus casas,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang había llegado a la isla que mejor decidió irse directo a su casa cuando entra, suspira él, que se va directo hacia su habitación, se deja caer en la cama que mejor trata de relajarse y meditar-¿Qué me pasa porque no puedo concentrarme?-se pregunta el que trata mejor de meditar cuando,… en sus pensamientos ve un rayo, abre sus ojos – es como si el sueño de mi bebe se me viniera a la mente,.. El rayo—se dice que mejor se dispone a dormir._

_**Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku, Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Hakoda, las muchachas como los niños ya estaban en el cada quien su camarote _

_Katara está con los niños les estaba ayudando a ponerse su pijama cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¿Pronto veremos a Papi?—Tenzin le pregunta_

_Katara modula su postura que le sonríe a Tenzin—Si,.. Pronto –le dice cuando Kya esta sería que mejor entra a la cama cuando tocan a su puerta, Katara se sorprende que vaya abrir cuando—_

_-¿Si?—le pregunta Katara a un señor alto delgado y con una sonrisa_

_-¡Maestra Katara!,.. Disculpe que la moleste pero el Capitán del Barco desea verla_

_Katara se sorprende que cierra la puerta y se dirige con la persona cuando llega se sorprende-¿aquí el capitán no está?—le pregunta ella_

_El señor le sonríe—eso Ya lo sé—le dice cuando la empieza a tacar, Katara responde a su ataque,…_

_Mientras en el camarote en donde están los niños de un solo golpe la abren cuando entran dos personas_

_-¿Ustedes quiénes son?—le pregunta Kya gritando cuando ellos a la fuerza los agarra los carga y se los lleva _

_Los niños empieza a grita que muchos se dan cuenta, que salen Hakoda al ver, Sale detrás de ellos cuando los maleantes van con el otro que esta con Katara_

_-¡Li!,..¿Ya tememos a los Niños?—le grita Xin-Li_

_Katara al verlos hace un látigo de agua para que los suelten las personas dejan caer a los niños cuando uno de ellos agarra a Tenzin y a Kya_

_-¡No hagas nada porque si lo haces los aviento al mar!—le grita_

_Katara baja su guardia cuando,…_

_-¡DEJA A MIS NIETOS Y A MI HIJA!—les grita Hakoda cuando empieza a pelear, Kya ayuda con lo poco que sabe a su madre, cuando Tenzin con poco de aire control empieza hacer algo de aire,.. Bumi da patadas cuando nuevamente los maleantes agarran a Kya,.. Ella empieza a dar golpes, que muerde a la persona, el de coraje la vienta al mar cuando,…_

_-¡MAMI!,…-grita Kya_

_Katara se da cuenta que hace un látigo para atraparla cuando un rayo hace que se rompa, Kya cae al mar,…. Katara al ver que su hija cae, llora, cuando los maleantes toman a los niños a Hakoda lo amenaza_

_-No haga nada porque también los aviento—le dice uno de ellos, Hakoda suspira que baja su guardia llega una lancha que se llevan a Katara y a los niños,… Hakoda se queda llorando, cuando llega el Capitán con Suki porque ella dio aviso lo que estaba pasando_

_-¡¿Hakoda que paso?!—le pregunta al vero golpeado y llorando_

_Hakoda la mira— ¡MI DULZURA!—le dice refiriéndose a Kya_

_-¿Qué PASO?—le grita Suki llorando_

_-se llevaron a Katara y a los niños,.. Uno de ellos aventó a Kya hacia el mar,.. Mi hija quiso salvarla pero un rayo hizo que se romperá su látigo y mí,… Mi,… ¡dulzura cayo al MAR!—le dice llorando, Suki como los demás están con los ojos abiertos._

_Se manda que el barco se regrese a la Isla y se manda comunicados a la Nación del Fuego,.. Con el Señor del Fuego, Zuko, para informar lo que paso y a la Isla del Tempo del Aire y a Sokka,.._

_**Isla del Tempo del Aire.-**_

_Aang estaba teniendo una pesadilla de Rayos cuando escucha que le gritan,..-¡PAPI!,…..¡PAPI!-él se despierta de sobre salto que se agarra su frente y todo sudado— ¿estoy seguro que escuche el grito de mi bebe?—se pregunta él cuando sale hacia su balcón un aire posa por su rostro—Mis amores espero que estén bien—se dice el que regresa a su cama pero no puede,…._

_Amanece:_

_Aang casi no pudo dormir en toda la noche que mejor se levanta para meditar cuando tampoco puede meditar que se queda a desayunar con los acólitos cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. Acaba de llegar este mensaje por halcón—le informa uno de los acólitos _

_Aang abre sus ojos y temeroso lo toma cuando esta punto de abrirlo,…_

_-¡AANG!,..¡AANG!—escucha que le grita que se sorprende el, porqué es Sokka_

_-¿Qué pasa Sokka?—le pregunta el, Sokka al verlo le recorren sus lagrimas, Aang se sorprende que trae el pergamino en sus manos cuando él le pone una de sus manos en el pergamino, Aang se da cuenta-¿Qué pasa?—le grita Aang_

_Sokka suspira- ¡Aang!,.. Son malas noticias—le dice_

_-¡Sokka!,..¿Es de Katara y mi bebes?—le pregunta Aang,… Sokka le recorren mas sus lagrimas que solamente mueve su cabeza indicando que si_

_Aang al saber deja caer el pergamino y corre hacia Appa, Sokka va detrás de el_

_-¡Aang!,.. Hay que ir rumbo a la Isla de Roku—le grita Sokka,… Aang asiste que grita,..¡APPA!,..¡YIP!,.. ¡YIP!,..LO VAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDAS MIS BEBES ESTAN EN PELIGRO, COMO KATARA –le grita Aang, Appa bufa._

_En la isla Shani toma le pergamino lo abre cuando empieza leerlo:_

-¡Aang!,… URGENTE QUE VENGAS A LA ISLA DEL AVATAR ROKU,… SECUESTRARON A Katara Y A LOS NIÑOS,…

-¡SUKI!,…

_Shani al saber corre para que todos sepan lo que ha pasado,…._

_**En un rincón de la Nación del Fuego,**_

_Li, Hin-Li como Xin-Lee habían dejado a Katara junto con Bumi y Tenzin en una habitación sin nada de ventanas, a Katara atada de manos y pies como a los niños cuando Katara despierta ve a Bumi y a Tenzin cuando recuerda ella llora,.. Llora por la pérdida de su hija_

_-¡la perdí!,.. Soy la peor madre del mundo,… -se dice llorando, los niños despiertan cuando también recuerdan y lloran con ella,..—Katara se controla—hay que tener fuerzas y esperanza su Papi vendrá por nosotros—ella les dice los niños asienten cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,… ¿Kya?—Bumi le pregunta_

_Katara le recorren sus lagrimas,… -Mi muchachito tu hermana está bien,… ella debe de estar bien—ella les dice los niños sonríen que se abrazan cuando la puerta se abre entra uno de los maleantes y desata a los niños_

_-¡MOCOSOS!—le grita el—Aquí esta para que,..¡Coman!,.. Y les den a su madre—les habla fuerte que sale _

_Los niños agarra la comida cuando lo prueban hace gestos que lo dejan_

_-mis niños tiene que comer,.. Yo sé que no esta buena pero tienen que tener fuerzas—le dice Katara, Bumi y Tenzin se miran que hacen gestos que comen a la fuerza,…. _

_No lejos de ahí en un rincón de la playa,…_

_-¡¿Miren se ve algo?!—grita una persona con vestimenta de la nación del fuego, cuando dos de ellos se acercan_

_-¿es una?,… ¡¿NIÑA?!—gritan que se la llevan cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!,..¡MAMI!—ella habla_

_-¿le está hablando a sus padres?—uno se pregunta_

_Las personas corren cuando llega al lugar,.._

_-¡RAVA!,..¿Mira lo que encontramos en la playa?—le informan_

_Rava se acerca cuando abre sus ojos-¡la niña del avatar!—ella dice cuando—rápido hay que cuidarla y protegerla llévenla al hospital—ella les pide que se la llevan cuando suspira,…-tendré que informarle al señor del fuego Zuko que la niña del avatar esta aquí—se dice ella,… cuando le gritan_

_-¡Rava!,.. La niña tiene fiebre—le gritan_

_Rava corre hacia el hospital, deja de hacer la carta cuando llega le toca la frente a Kya que le indicaciones para curarla,…._

_No lejos de ahí pero en otro lugar,…._

_**Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku.-**_

_El General Lee está en su oficina cuando entra uno de sus oficiales_

_-¡GENERAL!,… Acaba de llegar este mensaje—le informa cuando el General toma el pergamino que lo lee_

_-_¡General!,… Ha sucedido una tragedia uno de los barcos de pasajeros que venía de procedencia de la tribu del sur cuando íbamos rumbo al reino tierra unos maleantes,.. Maestros Fuego secuestraron a la Esposa del Avatar y se llevaron también a sus hijos,…

Atentamente, Capitán Shio del barco Reina del Sur,…

_El general cuando termina de leer se levanta_

_-¡VAYA POR MI HIJA!—le grita a uno de los soldados que está de guardia._

_El soldado va por Onji y ella al ver a su Padre se sorprende_

_-¿Qué pasa Padre?_

_-¡Onji!,..Lee esto—le avienta el pergamino, ella lo toma cuando empieza a leer abre sus ojos y voltea a ver a su padre que está furioso y cruzado de brazos_

_-¡PADRE!,… Te juro que Yo no he hecho nada,… Te lo jure que nunca iba a hacerlo—le dice_

_El general Lee suspira—Te Creo,.. Pero— nuevamente lee el pergamino- ¿creo que son los tres maleantes que no han sido capturados todo este tiempo?—le dice, Onji asiste_

_-¡Padre!,..¿En qué puedo ayudar?—le pregunta ella_

_-¡Onji!,.. Ahorita en nada,.. Tendré que informar y salir para investigar bien y ayudar—le dice él, Onji asiente que se despiden._

_El general Lee informa a Chiio lo sucedido cuando él se sorprende y asiente que tiene que salir para ayudar cuando,.._

_-¡Chiio!—le hablan-¡Chiio!,. Le juro que yo no tuve nada de ver—le dice Onji_

_Chiio se la acerca y la abraza—No me tienes que jurar nada,.. Te creo—le dice él, Onji sonríe que se van a la sala de meditación para meditar y orar para que todo salga bien,.._

_**Nación del Fuego,**_

_Zuko está en su sala de juntas cuando,.._

_-¡Disculpe mi señor del fuego pero acaban de traer este mensaje!—le informan, Zuko lo toma cuando lo abre empieza a leer:_

-¡Señor del Fuego Zuko!,… Le mando este comunicado para informarle que ha sucedido una tragedia,.. En una de las Isla pertenecientes al Avatar Roku uno de los barcos que iban rumbo al reino tierra, fue atacado por tres maleantes,.. ¡Maestros Fuego!,… Secuestraron a la Esposa del Avatar como a sus Hijos.

-Yo me dirijo personalmente para investigar.

-Atentamente.- General Lee

Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku.

_Zuko al saber deja caer el pergamino cuando,.._

_-¡Señores!,… Tendré que salir de Urgencias a la Isla del Avatar Roku –le informa cuando,.._

_-¡Sobrino!,..¿Que pasa?—Le pregunta Iroh alarmado, Zuko le entrega el pergamino lo lee él y se sorprende_

_-Voy con Mai le tengo que informar lo sucedido—le dice a Iroh cuando,.._

_-¡Mi señor otro pergamino!—le dice un soldado, Zuko se sorprende cuando empieza a lee:_

-Señor del fuego Zuko,… Para informarle que tenemos a la esposa del Avatar como a sus Hijos,… Deseamos por su rescate Mil Monedas de,…ORO,.. Por su libertad,.. Le pido que le avise al Avatar,..

Estaremos en contacto,..

-LI

_Zuko se sorprende que haga que venga el soldado y le dé explicación de la carta_

_-¡Mi Señor!,.. Uno de los soldados de guardia que están en la puerta principal que vino un niño y con urgencias le pidió que le diera esta carta—le dice el Soldado_

_Zuko suspira _

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?,..¡Zuko!—le pregunta Iroh_

_-que manden a investigar la procedencia de esta carta y si ellos están aquí cerca del Palacio,… Podemos rescatar a Katara y a los Niños—dice el—Que mi hija la Princesa no se entere de lo sucedido—les informa él y se dispone a salir._

_Cerca de ahí:_

_**Isla del Avatar Roku.-**_

_Hakoda estaba con unos soldados cuando,.._

_-¡HAKODA!—le gritan cuando el voltea a ver abre sus ojos_

_-¡HIJOS!—le gritan cuando se abrazan y el llora_

_Sokka lo tranquiliza cuando le pide que les cuente como paso cuando Aang esta que abre sus ojos cuando,.._

_-¡PAPA!,..¡PAPA!—gritan_

_Sokka voltea a ver y ve a sus hijo como a Suki que se abrazan cuando ella llora, la trata que se controle_

_-¡Aang!,.. Lo siento—le dice Suki_

_Aang suspira- ¡Suki!,.. Tranquila,.. Ya verás que resacaremos a Katara a mi bebe y mis muchachitos—le dice él, cuando Hakoda como Suki abre sus ojos que lloran se sorprende Aang como Sokka_

_-¿PASO ALGO MÁS?—les pregunta Aang asustado _

_Hakoda le indica que si cuando el saca de una bolsa el peluche de Kya cuando Aang lo toma_

_-¿Qué LE PASO A MI BEBE?—Les grita_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Hijo!,.. Mi Dulzura,… Ella se,.. ¿PERDIO?—le dice_

_-¿Cómo QUE MI BEBE SER PERDIO?—Aang grita más que empieza sus tatuajes a dar un ligero brillo_

_-¡AANG!,.. ¡TRANQUILIZATE!—le grita Sokka_

_Hakoda como Suki lloran le platican como Kya cayó al mar y no pudieron hacer nada les dice cuando,.._

_-¡NO!,… ¡NO!-Va Aang gritando que entra en estado Avatar _

_Sokka llega a tiempo antes que empieza a elevarse y a destruir -¡AANG!,… ¡CONTROLATE!,… ¿TIENES QUE ESTAR TRANQUILO PARA ENCONTRARLOS?—le grita mas fuerte Sokka, Aang poco a poco se deja caer que llorar, Sokka lo abraza que llora con él cuando voltea a verlo_

_-¡Sokka!,… Es una pesadilla—le grita llorando_

_Sokka lo abraza mas,… -Si,… Hermano esto es una pesadilla._

_No lejos de ahí cerca de la Isla._

_**Isla de la Nación del Fuego.-**_

_-¡Rava!,..¿Como sigue la niña?_

_Rava suspira—Creo que ya está mejor—dice cuando poco a poco Kya abre sus ojos se sorprende al ver -¡Hola Pequeña!—le dice a Kya,… ella se asusta—No te asustes están en buenas manos—le dice Rava cuando,.._

_-¿Sabes cómo te llamas pequeña?—le pregunta una enfermera a Kya_

_Kya abre sus ojos-¡No!,.. No,.. ¿Se?—les dice_

_Rava como la enfermera abren sus ojos, Rava voltea a verla y le da una sonrisa—Tranquila pequeña,..Tranquila, aquí nadie te hará nada malo—ella dice cuando le traen comida para que coma, Rava sale que le preguntan las personas que la encontraron_

_-¿Cómo Sigue la niña?—_

_Rava suspira—Ella no sabe quién es,..—le dice_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer con la niña?—le pregunta a Rava,…_

_Rava suspira- deja que pase uno días para informarle al señor del fuego,.. La niña esta delicada—ella les informa los guardias asienten._

_A Kya le da de comer, cuando la ayudan a que se dé un baño, le ponen ropa limpia cuando a un lado de ella dejan algo que ella traía, Kya al ver lo toma que cuando ve que nadie la ve,.. Le da un beso,… ¡Papi!—ella dice y lo deja en su lugar y se quita sus lagrimas._

_***Lo sé,… Lo se**_

_***No se preocupen todo mejorara.**_


	46. Chapter 47

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Desea agradecer a estas Hermosas Personas que me han Seguido y a las que no han podido Comentar pero han estado al Pendiente,.. **_

_***Mil gracias a Todos Ustedes por Seguir.-**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Itzelferrerv**_

_***Jes**_

_***Love Fics1**_

_**Nación del Fuego, Una de las Isla del Avatar Roku.-**_

_Aang estaba destrozado, al saber que secuestraron a Katara y sus niños y también por la pérdida de Kya,… su única hija._

_El trae su peluche el de la sonaja no lo suelta para nada y mas porque Hakoda le explico cómo sucedieron las cosas y como ella se perdió, suspira Aang que se va a la orilla del mar para meditar y tren en sus manos el peluche, se sienta en posición de meditación cuando sus tatuajes empieza a brillar entra,… En el Mundo Espiritual,…. Abre sus ojos, suspira cuando,…_

_-¡Hola Hijo!—le hablan cuando el voltea y sonríe_

_-¡GRAN!,…_

_Ambos se abrazan al separarse sonríe el, Kanna le pone una mano en su mejilla y le da una sonrisa, Aang sonríe también cuando,…-¿Si buscas a mi niña ella no está aquí?—le dice Kanna_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¡Gran!,.. Tengo que encontrarla—le pide con sus lagrimas caer_

_Kanna lo abraza-¡hijo!,.. Como te digo mi niña no está aquí,… ella todavía pertenece al mundo,..¡Mortal!,…-le dice ella con una sonrisa_

_Aang abre sus ojos que se quita sus lagrimas-¡¿MI BEBE SIGUE VIVA?!—le pregunta_

_Kanna sonríe-¡si!,.. Hijo,.. Mi niña está viva,… -le dice ella cuando le da un beso a Aang en su frente y se despiden ambos._

_Aang regresa al mundo físico cuando abre sus ojos sonríe que abraza mas el peluche de Kya cuando,.._

_-¿Aang todo bien?—le pregunta Sokka_

_Aang se levanta que lo abraza-¡Sokka!,.. Mi bebe está con vida—le dice con una gran sonrisa_

_Sokka sonríe y a la vez arque su ceja.-¿Quién te lo digo?_

_Aang sonríe que da un suspira-¡Gran!—ella me lo digo_

_Sokka sonríe que lo abraza—Si,.. En todo hay algo bueno—le dice él cuando,.._

_-¡MUCHACHOS!—escuchan que les gritan cuando ambos voltean_

_-¡ZUKO!—gritan Aang como Sokka_

_Que corren para abrazarse, Zuko pone una mano en el hombro de Aang, el a su vez le sonríe cuando ve Aang que Zuko saca un pergamino lo lee que abre sus ojos se lo pasa a Sokka para que lo lea_

_-¿Qué?,… ¿Tanto dinero por mi hermana y mis Sobrinos?—dice Sokka,.. .-Si fuera así, con tan que me dieras la mitad, desde cuando te hubiera dada a mi hermana—les dice sarcásticamente, Aang como Zuko voltea a verlo_

_-¡Oigan!,.. Es para romper un poco el Hielo—les dice Sokka_

_Zuko como Aang suspira que el voltea a ver a Zuko_

_-¡Zuko!,..Pero Yo no tengo mucho dinero y menos esa cantidad—le dice el desesperado_

_Zuko se ríe- ¡Aang!,.. Para eso están los amigos,… Aparte de seguro estos son los mismo maleantes que no se han podido capturar y se seguro los mismo de aquella vez que entraron en la Isla con la intención de lastimarlas—le dice el_

_Aang suspira y agacha la cabeza, como Sokka también, Zuko se da cuenta,…-¿paso algo más?—_

_Aang asiente que agarra el peluche de Kya se lo lleva a su pecho,..-¡Si!,.. Mi bebe está perdida,..¿Y en realidad no sabemos en donde pueda estar?_

_Zuko se sorprende-¿Qué?,..¿Como que perdida?,..—le pregunta asustado y alarmado._

_A Zuko lo invitan a tomarse un Té, Hakoda como Suki le platican como pasaron las cosas que el se sorprende que voltea a ver a Aang_

_-¿estas seguro que está con vida?—Zuko le pregunta a Aang_

_Aang frunce su frente que voltea a verlo-¡Claro que mi bebe está con vida!—le reclama—Ahora lo primero que vamos hacer—le dice_

_-¡Nos vamos al palacio!—Zuko le dice_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Al palacio?,..¡Zuko!,.. Tengo que encontrar a mi bebe,.. Para saber en donde tiene a Katara como a mis muchachitos—le grita Aang_

_-Hijo,..El Señor del Fuego tiene razón, haya en el Palacio sabremos en donde tiene a Katara y a mis niños, en cuestión de mi Dulzura—suspira el—Tenemos que hace un planeamiento en donde pudo la corriente del mar llevársela—le dice Hakoda, Sokka como Zuko están de acuerdo con él._

_Aang suspira que lo mira... – Si,.. Creo que tienen razón,… ¡pero Zuko!,.. Deja que tenga a estos maleantes conmigo y que se olviden que son el Avatar—le dice firme_

_Todos están de acuerdo con el que se preparan para su regreso al palacio cuando,.._

_-¡Muchachos!,.. Les voy a pedir que a Honora no le digan nada,.. Le pedí a Mai que se fueran unos días con su Madre para que ella no esté enterada—les dice Zuko_

_-¡Ha!,..¿Yo quería ver a Honora para darle de comer a los pato-tortugas?—le dice Oyagi_

_Zuko lo abraza y sonríe—bueno,.. Pero estará mi Tío Iroh ya saben como él les encanta que ustedes estén—le dice al Oyagi como al pequeño Hakoda que sonríe. _

_Y se preparan para el viaje,…._

_**Nación del Fuego una de las Isla.-**_

_Kya estaba teniendo una pesadilla que grita cuando,.._

_-¡Tranquila pequeña!-¡Tranquila!—le dicen a Kya, cuando ella abra sus ojos se sorprende y llora-¡Llora!,.. Pequeña,.. Es bueno llorar—le dice una persona hasta que Kya se queda más tranquila y se queda dormida cuando,.._

_-¿Qué paso?_

_-¡Rava!,.. Tuvo una pesadilla_

_Rava suspira—Pobre pequeña que a habrá pasado que el mar la condujera hasta aquí en la Isla y sola._

_-¿Ya le informaste al señor del Fuego que la hija del Avatar esta aquí?-le preguntan a Rava_

_-No,.. Todavía no,.. ¿Necesito averiguar porque ella se está ocultando?—Rava da un suspiro_

_Se sorprende-¿ocultando?-_

_-¡Si!,.. ¿Creo que su mente esta algo confundida que creo que no sabe realmente quién es ella?, pero aun así necesito saber que fue lo que paso—Rava le dice que sale._

_Kya nuevamente despierta cuando ve que está sola agarra el silbato de su padre-¿creo que es Papi?—ella se pregunta-¡Papi!,..¿Pero quién es?—nuevamente se pregunta que deja el silbato a un lado que le recorren sus lagrimas-¿Quién soy y porque estoy en este lugar?—ella se pregunta que se queda en la cama y trata de descansar._

_Amanece:_

_Rava va esta con Kya la ve que ella esta desayunando_

_-¿Cómo amaneciste?—le pregunta Rava con una sonrisa_

_Kya voltea a verla que sonríe—Bien,..¿Eso creo?-ella se dice_

_Rava se sienta a un lado-¿sabes cómo te llamas?_

_Kya frunce su frente que voltea a verla y confundida-¿Creo que si?,..Pero—se toca su cabeza—No estoy segura realmente_

_-¿me puedes decir tu nombre?—Rava le pregunta, Kya voltea a verla que baja su cabeza cuando voltea a verla_

_-¡Kya!,..—abre sus ojos—Si,..¡Mi nombre es Kya!—se lo dice a Rava con una sonrisa_

_Rava sonríe cuando ve el silbato de Appa lo toma -¿sabes qué es esto?—le pregunta ella_

_Kya lo agarra que sonríe—es un silbato_

_-¿y sabes para qué es?—Rava nuevamente le pregunta_

_Kya abre sus ojos voltea a verla -¿para pitar?—le pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_Rava se ríe— ¿Sabes pequeña?,.. Qué te parece que terminas de desayunar y ahorita Min te llevara al jardín para que veas algo,..¿Te parece?—le pregunta Rava_

_Kya asienta cuando-¿sabe quien son mis padres?_

_Rava voltea a verla-¿eso tu lo descubrirás?—le dice, Kya suspira que termina de desayunar, cuando le traen ropa limpia la ayudan a vestirse como a peinarse cuando la llevan al jardín Kya abre sus ojos al lo que ve_

_-¿Qué hermosos animales que son?-Kya le pregunta a Min cuando uno se le acerca le empieza a lengüetera, ella se ríe_

_-Le gustas—le dice Rava llegando_

_-¿Qué son?—Kya le preguntan_

_-¿si la miras bien a quien crees que se parece?—le pregunta Rava_

_Kya sonríe que abraza al pequeño bisonte cuando algo en su cabecita como un flechazo-¡Cielito!—dice gritando feliz_

_Rava sonríe-¿Cielito?,..¿Quien es?_

_Kya voltea a verla que mira bien al pequeño bisonte cuando abre mas sus ojos que sonríe y le recorren sus lagrimas-¡APPA!,..¡SI EL BEBE DE APPA!—ella dice feliz_

_Rava asiente que sonreí—Bien pequeña,.. Bien, te puedes quedar un rato aquí jugando pero por favor no te alejes—le dice ella. Kya asiente que sonríe y empieza a acariciar al pequeña bisonte_

_-¿tu crees que pronto recuerde ella?—le pregunta Min_

_-espero que sí,.. Mientras tanto les pido que estén al pendiente de ella—le dice Rava, Min asiente que ve ella como Kya está jugando con el bisonte._

_Mientras en otro lugar no lejos de ahí,…._

_**Palacio Real Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Los muchachos habían llegado cuando Iroh los reciben los hacen pasar al salón principal que les van sirviendo la comida cuando,.._

_-¡Tío!,..¿Mai y Honora?—Zuko le pregunta_

_-ella se fueron a la casa de tus suegros,.. Mi nieta ella no quería ir, y Mai me dijo que hará todo lo posible estar el tiempo necesario—le dice Iroh suspiran cuando,.. El mira a los niños de Sokka algo cabizbajo que sonríe el-¿Niños desean al rato ir a darles de comer a los pato-tortugas?—les pregunta el, Los niños sonríe que asienten._

_Terminan de Comer cuando,…_

_-¡Mi señor del fuego aquí está el niño que trago la carta!—le informa un soldado_

_Zuko, Aang, Sokka como Hakoda se levantan cuando,.._

_-¿en donde esta mi hermana?—le reclama Sokka al niño_

_-¡Sokka!—le grita Aang_

_Aang se acerca al niño cuando él lo mira que esta temeroso-¿dime pequeño sabes quién te di la carta para el señor del fuego?—le pregunta_

_El niño asiente—Si,… se llama,..¡Li!,.. _

_Los muchachos sonríen- ¿sabes en donde lo podemos encontrar?—Aang le pregunta temeroso_

_El niño agacha la cabeza—Lo,..Siento,.. Solamente sé que vive en muchas partes el de repente llego me dio unas monedas con la condición que le entregara la carta para el señor del fuego—_

_Aang suspira cuando Zuko manda llamar a unos sirvientes_

_-Por favor denle de comer al niño—Zuko le dice el niño sonríe-¿vives por aquí?—le pregunta el_

_-Señor del fuego vivo con mi abuela en la parte norte de la Isla—le dice el_

_-La parte pobre—Zuko le dice— ¡niño!,.. Te pido por favor cuando veas a esta persona ven rápidamente a avisarme por favor—le dice él, que también piden que unos sirviente acompañen al niño a su casa y que dejen alimentos._

_Había pasado el día ya la noche esta por caer cuando,.._

_-Mi señor del fuego nuevamente esta el niño—le dice el soldado que está de guardia._

_Lo mandan a pasar cuando el niño le entrega una carta_

_-¿es de la misma persona que te dio la primera?—Sokka le pregunta al niño, el asiente_

_-si,.. También le pregunte en donde está viviendo solamente me digo que en,..¿Medio?,.. Que entre mi casa y el palacio—le dice él, Zuko nuevamente pide a los sirvientes que atiendan al niño cuando él se va, Aang toma la carta que lo abre y empieza a leer _

-Señor del Fuego ya sé que el Avatar esta aquí en la nación, dígale que tiene dos días para que me tenga mi dinero y dentro de dos días le diré en donde me lo tiene que entregar y le entregare a su esposa como a sus mocosos.

-Li.

_Aang al termina hace bolas la carta-¡Dos días tengo!—dice furioso_

_-¡Aang!,.. Ya te he dicho que no te debes de preocupar ya tengo listo lo que ellos quieres,.. Claro que tenemos que estar preparados para que suelten a Katara como a los niños y a la vez poderlos atrapar—Zuko le dice, Aang suspira que solamente le queda esperar._

_Llega la noche después de cenar Aang no puede dormir que mejor se dispone a meditar cuando medita,…._

_**Nación del Fuego, Una de la Islas,…**_

_Kya todavía seguía en el jardín cuando ve que Rava y varios se dirigen a un salón cuando,.._

_-Pequeña—le grita Rava-¿te gustaría acompañarnos?—le pregunta, Kya sonríe que se va con ellos cuando entran_

_-¿Qué bonito lugar?,..Se parece a,…-ella dice cuando agacha su cabeza—a Un lugar pero no lo sé,.. ¿En dónde?—ella le dice a Rava_

_Rava sonreí—Este es un lugar de meditación nosotros siempre en la noche meditamos,..¿Porque no meditas con nosotros?,.. A lo mejor se te viene los recuerdos,…-le dice ella, Kya sonríe cuando se sienta se pone en posición de meditación, Rava se sorprende -¿en verdad eres hija de tu padre?—ella se pregunta y mas porque siente que ella está meditando,.._

_Kya respira profundo cuando una imagen viene en su cabeza,.. Los bisontes que vuelan,..Lémures que ella vio,.. Hasta ve un,..¡Templo!,.. Cuando una persona,.. Ella ve a un Hombre vestido de amarillo y anaranjado y que esta calvo, cuando le llama más la atención al ver porque tiene tatuajes, se voltea él y ella ve su rostro,.. Sale de su meditación su corazón se agita, pasa saliva cuando voltea ve a Rava con una sonrisa,… nuevamente suspira para regresar a su meditación ve a otro persona pero de pelo largo una mujer que le sonríe y tiene unos hermoso ojos como color de Mar cuando ambos se acercan y le dice,..¡Kya!, y ve que le extienden sus brazos, empieza ella a recorrer sus lagrimas que sale de su meditación cuando siente un abrazo, Kya voltea a ver y es Rava_

_-¿Sabes quiénes son?—Rava le preguntan_

_Kya llora,..—Si,.. Son Papi y Mami—ella llora más,…Rava hace que ella se desahogué._

_**Palacio Real Nación del Fuego,…**_

_Aang estaba concentrado en su meditación cuando ve el a alguien que inmediatamente sale de su meditación, se lleva una mano en su frente que empieza a recorres sus lagrimas—Mi bebe,.. Vi a mi Bebe,..¿Entre Bisontes?—se pregunta el regresa a la cama para poder descansar._

_Había amanecido, Aang junto con Hakoda y Sokka no pudieron dormir cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa?—Aang les preguntan Sokka voltea a ver a Hakoda que suspiran, Aang al saber se alarma-¿Qué está pasando?—les pregunta angustiado_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¡Hijo!—le dice Hakoda bajando su mirada_

_Sokka voltea a ver a su Padre y Aang que el suspira también-¡Aang!,.. Mi padre y Yo hicimos un planeamiento en donde creemos que pudiera estar mi sobrina—le dice cuando él a Sokka se pone sus ojos llorosos-¿no creemos que mi sobrina pudiera sobrevivir?—le dice_

_-¿Qué?—grita Aang-¡SOKKA!,.. MI BEBE ESTA VIVA,..¡VIVA!,..—le grita cuando el sale cuando llega Zuko, Sokka le dice que él solamente suspira que sale a buscar a Aang _

_-¡Aang!,.._

_Aang suspira que voltea a verlo y se quita sus lagrimas-¡Sokka!... Mi bebe está viva,.. Créeme,..—le dice_

_Sokka asiente—Anoche mi padre y Yo hicimos un planeamiento sobre lo que él niños nos dijo en donde creemos que pueda estar el tal,..¡Li!—le dice él, Aang está atento lo que le dice cuando los mandan a llamar a que desayunan cuando están desayunando siente que tiembla que los muchachos se caen de sus sillas Hakoda y Iroh se les queda viendo cuando,.._

_-¿EN DONDE ESTAN CABEZA GUECAS?—escuchan que les gritan cuando ellos abren sus ojos que los tres se miran _

_-¡TOPH!—gritan ellos cuando ven que entra ella con Lin y Haru _

_Toph cruzada de brazos y muy molesta-¿Cuándo me iban a informar que tienen secuestrada a la Princesita, a la Bebe azúcar como a niño loco y al pequeño calvito?—les dice molesta_

_Aang y Sokka se miran que suspiran_

_-¡Toph!,… Mi bebe está desaparecida—Aang le dice_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Como que la bebe está desaparecida?,..¿Y los demás?—ella le preguntan sentándose a la mesan cuando también les sirven el desayuno_

_-¿Suki y los niños?—Lin les pregunta_

_-ellos están bien siguen dormidos—Sokka les dice_

_-¿volvió Oyagi a tener otra pesadilla?—Hakoda le pregunta, Sokka asiente que si y todos superan_

_-Si,.. Pobre de mi niño él vio como uno de ellos aventó a mi Dulzura al mar—les dice Hakoda_

_Haru, Toph y Lin se sorprende cuando llega Suki como los niños todos se saludan y también se disponen a desayunar._

_Cuando termina, Iroh se lleva a los niños juntos con Lin y les platican a Toph y a Haru como sucedieron las cosas_

_-¡Aang!,.. Cuenta conmigo para Todo—Haru le dice_

_-Ya sabes que también para rescatar a la Reina del Azúcar como a los niños,.. Y la ¿bebe?,..Nosotros lo sentimos—le dice ella, _

_Aang se levanta que se les queda viendo firme—Mi bebe no está,… ¡Muerta!,.. Ella está Viva,.. ¡Viva!,.. Yo lo sé,.. Mi corazón de Padre lo sabe—se los dice tratando que no le recorra sus lagrimas sale él y se va con Appa._

_-Pobre Aang—dice Haru al saber_

_-Si,.. Que dolor tan grande—Toph también asiente._

_**Nación del Fuego, una de sus Islas.-**_

_Rava esta con Min desayunando_

_-¿Cómo amaneció la niña?—le pregunta Rava_

_Min suspira—Pobre,.. Tuvo otra pesadilla—le dice ella cuando llega Kya los saluda que también se dispone a desayunar_

_-¿Cómo sigues pequeña?—Rava le pregunta_

_Kya suspira—tuve una pesadilla_

_-¿desea contárnoslo?—le pregunta Min_

_Rava le sonríe que también le pide_

_Kya sonríe—Estaba en un lugar había gente gritando y vi a una persona que me traía en sus brazos cargada Yo quería zafarme pero no podía que lo golpeaba cuando esa persona me aventó de repente alguien me agarro cuando—suspira ella se agacha que empieza nuevamente a llorar—un,..¡Rayo!,.. Hizo que me soltara y caí al mar,.. Que grite—ella voltea a verlas-¡Mami!,..¡Papi!,.. –ella les dice Min la abraza, Rava sonríe que le pasa el silbato de su padre, Kya sonríe que lo toma_

_-¿Por qué no lo pruebas?,..¿Y adivinas que pasa?—le pregunta Rava _

_Kya sonríe que lo toma-¿puedo ir con el bebe Cielito?—le pregunta, Rava como Min sonríen y aceptan._

_Kya sonríe que las abrazan que corre a ver al bebe,.. Bisonte cuando toca el silbato se sorprende que los Bisontes empezar como a Chillar ella se sorprende cuando,.._

_-¿ese Silbato es especial?—le dice Rava,.. Kya no entiende a sus Palabras que sigue pitando su silbato que el Bebe Bisonte sigue con ella._

_**Palacio Real, Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Aang está con Appa cuando,…_

_-¿Qué pasa Amigo que tienes?—le pregunta el al ver que Appa se sale de su establo, Appa mira a Aang,.. Aang se sorprende que se le acerca-¿Qué pasa Appa?—le pregunta el,.. Appa bufa cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!,.. Ven llego nuevamente el niño—le grita Sokka, Aang sale de ahí que se va con Sokka cuando,.. Appa sale y vuela,…_

_Aang y Sokka llegan a la sala, el niño le entrega otra carta que el empieza a Leer y al niño se lo llevan para que coma_

_Aang suspira que lee en voz alta:_

-Avatar lo espero mañana en la mañana antes del amanecer tome de referencia el palacio hacia el norte, cerca de las orilla de la Isla,.. Tiene que está Usted solo,.. Le entregare a su Mujer como a sus mocosos y Usted me entregara mi dinero,…

-VAYA SOLO,…LO ESTARE VIGILANDO,…..

-Li

_Aang hace puños la carta_

_-¡Aang!,.. Tranquilo se hará como pide,.. Pero nosotros estaremos ahí—Zuko le dice_

_-¡Si!,.. Estaremos al pendiente para rescatar a la Princesita como a los niños con dos maestros tierra será el plan perfecto—le dice Toph, Haru asiente_

_Aang sonríe_

_-Yo voy con ustedes—Hakoda les dice_

_-¿Qué?,..Yo también voy—Sokka les dice_

_-Bien así quedamos,.. Mi tío Iroh se queda en el palacio por si algo se llega a ofrecer_

_-Bien hay que prepararnos para salir en Appa y podernos escondernos—Aang le dice cuando llega un soldado _

_-¡AVATAR!—le gritan_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Su Bisonte salió—le dice_

_-¿Qué?,..¡APPA!—grita Aang que sale y junto con el los demás cuando llegan al establo Appa no está cuando él quiere sacar recuerda—No tengo el Silbato de Appa—se dice el abre sus ojos al recordar—Se lo di a mí,..¡BEBE!—les dice él, Aang sonríe y a la vez esta temeroso_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Tu crees que mi sobrina?—Sokka le pregunta_

_Aang voltea a verlo—Sokka, no lo sé,.. Hace rato Appa estaba inquietó como si quería salir que miraba al cielo—le dice el_

_-Bueno Appa no está,.. Como quiera hay que seguir con nuestro plan—Zuko les dice Todos asientes_

_**Nación del Fuego cerca de ahí,….**_

_Katara y los niños seguían en ese lugar en una habitación oscura cuando se abre la puerta_

_-¡Tengan!,..¡Coman!,.. Porque este es su última comida,..—le dice Li_

_-Si,.. Ya mañana el Avatar nos pagar su rescate y se podrán ir—les dice Xin-Lee_

_-¿MI NIÑA?—le grita Katara_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Esa mocosa?—le grita Xin-Lee-¿mire lo que me hizo?—le enseña y se quita el parche de su rostro al ver la gran mordida que Kya le dice—Y eso va para Ustedes,..¡Mocosos!—_

_-Si,… No querrán tener una marca como la que tiene el Señor del Fuego,… ¿verdad?—le dice Li y se va junto con Xin-Lee carcajeándose_

_Bumi y Tenzin abrazan a su madre que sigue encadenada de pies y manos—Ya mis niños,.. Papi vendrá por nosotros_

_-¡Mami!,.. ¿Y Kya?—Bumi le pregunta_

_Katara se controla para no seguir llorando—Ella debe de estar bien,..—les dice que siguen abrazándose-_

_**Palacio Real, Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Los muchachos ya estaban listos para su partida, Sokka como Hakoda se despiden de Suki y de los niños, Toph y Haru de Lin cuando los niños se les acercan a Aang_

_-¡Tío Aang!,.._

_Aang sonríe que los niños los abrazan_

_-¡Tío!,.. Ve por los Malitos—le dice Lin_

_Aang sonríe que asiente y todos salen,…_

_Llega la noche cuando,.._

_**Nación del Fuego lado Norte del Palacio.-**_

_-¿creo que es este el lugar?—Aang se dice_

_-¡Si!,.. Es este—Zuko les dice que se disponen a preparar su plan_

_Amanece, Aang está meditando en la orilla de la playa cuando,.._

_-Bueno,..¡Avatar!,.. Se ve que eres,.. Puntual_

_Aang suspira que se levanta y voltea a verlo.-¿en donde esta mi Esposa y mis niños?_

_Li se carcajea-¿en donde esta mi dinero?—le pregunta el_

_Aang levanta su pie y con su tierra control hace que salga de la arena un cofre que lo avienta hacia él, Lin sonríe cuando lo abre sonríe mas al ver la cantidad de monedas de oro cuando,.._

_-¡MUCHACHOS!—grita el_

_Cuando vienen dos personas uno avienta a Katara el otro a los niños, ellos al ver quien está en frente de ellos_

_-¡PAPI!—gritan Bumi y Tenzin llorando_

_-¡AANG!—le grita Katara con lágrimas en sus ojos _

_Aang sonríe que se controla, que a Katara le quita sus cadenas y a mis niños los desata cuando_

_-¡Papi!,.. El que trae el parche es quien a Kya al aventó al mar—le dice Bumi_

_Aang al saber abre sus ojos-¡CORRAN!—les grita el Katara y los niños se sorprende-¡CORRAN!..—les grita nuevamente Katara lo mira que toma a los niños que corre cuando ellos ve a Hakoda el les indica que no digan nada que salen de ahí-_

_Aang cierra sus ojos que siente con sus vibraciones que Katara y los niños ya están lejos,..El suspira cuando entra en estado avatar sus tatuajes empiezan a brillar los maleantes se sorprende cuando los tres quedan atrapado por arena que no se pueden mover_

_-¡LO QUE USTEDES HICIERON ES UNA GRAN OFENZA!—le grita Aang-¡Y MAS PORQUE AVENTARON A MI BEBE AL MAR!—nuevamente grita él cuando_

_-¡AANG!,… ¡TANQUILO!—le grita Sokka_

_Aang suspira que poco a poco baja y sus tatuajes empiezan a disminuir que suspira él cuando él le quita sus poderes al los tres maestros fuego,.. Cuando llega Zuko, Haru y Toph_

_-Como señor del fuego ustedes irán directo a la prisión del la Roca hirviendo—les informa el._

_Sokka abre el cofre y delante de ellos toma una moneda cuando,..¡Mmmm.!,.. Que ricos están estos,..¡Dulces!—les dice el_

_Los maleantes se sorprenden que al saber que no es dinero sino dulces en forma de monedas de oro, llegan los soldados que se los llevan cuando,.. Uno de ellos empieza a carcajearse_

_-Tenderas a tu esposa y a tu Mocosos,.. Pero a la mocosa ella estará en el fondo del mar,…-le dice riéndose_

_Aang se voltea, Sokka lo detiene_

_-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a mi bebe?—Aang el reclama_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Porque?,.. Mira lo que ella me hizo—le grita cuando ve Aang la gran mordida que tiene el en su rostro_

_-¡eso te pasa por meterte con una maestra agua!—le dice Sokka_

_Aang sonríe y a la vez suspira cuando ve que se los llevan porque llego un buque de la nación para llevárselos a la prisión_

_Sokka le pone una manos en su Hombro—Vámonos de aquí –le dice el que Aang asiente._

_**Nación del Fuego una de sus Islas.-**_

_Kya había despertado cuando se sorprende_

_-¡Pequeña!,.. Necesito que te vistas—le dice Min_

_Kya asiente cuando sale y ve a Rava-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta ella cuando Rava le indica que en el jardín principal, vaya ella,… Llega Kya y al ver sonríe-¡APPA!,..¡APPA!—grita que corre y lo abraza, Appa bufa cuando,.._

_-¿ya sabes quién eres?—le pregunta Rava_

_Kya sonríe que voltea a verla-¡Si!,.. Mi nombre es Kya mi Padre es el Avatar Aang y Mi Madre es Katara Maestra Agua,.. Mis Hermanos Bumi y Tenzin—le dice ella con una gran sonrisa_

_-Bien que bueno,.. Ven a desayunar porque me imagino que tu amigo sabe en donde están tus padres—Rava dice, Appa bufa indicando que si,.. Le dan de comer a Appa, Kya termina de desayunar cuando se pone la ropa con que la encontraron, limpia y seca, también le entregan el silbato de su padre algo de comida para el camino, Kya se despide de todos se sube a Appa cuando,.._

_-¡APPA!,.. ¡YIP!,..¡YIP!,..¡VAMOS CON PAPI!—le grita ella, Appa bufa que sale,…._

_Rava sonríe_

_-¿nunca envistes la carta al señor del fuego?—le pregunta Min_

_Rava voltea a verla—No,.. Ya sabía que algo malo paso y ella necesitaba saber quién es realmente,.. Pero sigue siendo una maestra agua con el espíritu de un maestro aire—le dice ella que regresan ambas a sus actividades._

_***Espero que haya sido de su agrado**_

_***Gracias a Todos,.. Mil GRACIAS.**_


	47. Chapter 48

_AVATAR EL ULTIMO MAESTRO DEL AIRE NO ME PERTENECE_

_Avatar Cuando Llama la Sangre: El regreso del los Maestros Aires._

_***Deseo a agradecer a:**_

_***Jezreel Herandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Nico 2883**_

_***Sara**_

_**Nación del Fuego, Palacio Real.-**_

_Hakoda, Katara y los niños estaban llegando cuando viene Suki, Iroh y los niños a recibirlos, los pasan al comedor para que coman cuando,.._

_Lin se rasca la cabeza— ¿se ve que tienen hambre?_

_Katara sonríe que a Bumi le acaricia su cabello, a Tenzin su cabeza calva_

_-¡Hakoda!,..¿Los muchachos?—le pregunta Suki_

_-ellos llegan más tarde—le dice para que los niños no se den cuentan que está pasando_

_-¡Tía!,… ¿Kya?—le pregunta Lin_

_Katara abre sus ojos que trata que no le recorran sus lágrimas cuando Bumi y Tenzin dejan de comer_

_-Mis niños coman—les dice Katara, ellos voltean a ver a su madre que siguen comiendo_

_Katara suspira—Lin,.. Lo que pasa que mi,..—trata de no llorar—Amor,… ella-Katara no se aguanta que se levanta, Bumi y Tenzin se le quedan viendo, y se ponen triste, Hakoda la abraza_

_-Ya hija,… Ya—le dice el_

_-¡Padre!,…Perdí a mi hija,… A mi pedacito de Cielo,..Y no sé como le voy a decirle a Aang que por mi culpa perdí a mi,… ¡Hija!-le dice llorando_

_Hakoda la abraza y la trata de controlar, cuando ya está más tranquila regresa con los demás, cuando ve que los niños ya terminaron de comer, ella sonríe cuando ve que empiezan a bastecer_

_-Si me disculpan deje llevármelos para darles un baño—le dice Katara_

_Todos asienten cuando,.._

_-¡hija!,.. Ahorita van unas sirvientas para que les lleven toallas,.. Tus cosas están ella habitación de tu marido—le informa Iroh, Katara sonríe que se dirige a la habitación cuando entran, llegan unas sirvientas, les dejan toallas y le ayudan a preparar el baño para los niños, ella les quitan la ropa que trae que las sirvientas se los lleva junto también con la ropa que ella, se pone una bata para después darse un baño ella, mientras ella baña a los niños,…._

_Los muchachos van llegando,…_

_-¡PAPA!,..¡PAPA!,..¡PAPA!,…_

_Sokka como Haru sonríe al ver que sus hijos los reciben, Toph sonríe que su pequeña también le habla cuando Aang se sorprende al no ver a los suyos cuando llegan los demás_

_-¡Hakoda!,..¿Katara y mis muchachitos?—Aang le pregunta a no verlos_

_Hakoda le sonríe—le está dándole un baño_

_-Sí hule—le dice Lin tapándose su nariz todos se ríen, _

_Aang sonríe y suspira-¡Bien!,.. Deje ir a verlos_

_-¡Hijo!—le habla Hakoda Aang volta a verlo-¿mi hija se siente culpable por lo que ha pasado?_

_Aang le pone una mano en su hombro—no se preocupe,…Yo hablare con ella—le dice cuando ve a uno de los soldados-¿sabe si Appa ya llego?—le pregunta_

_-No Avatar,..Su bisontes desde ayer que lo vi salir no lo he visto regresar—le dice_

_-Bien,… le pido por favor si lo ve que llega no dude en llamarme—le pide Aang, el soldado asiente, y Aang sigue su marcha hacia su habitación cuando llega el, antes de entrar se cerciora que estén Katara y los niños,… sonríe el al sentirlos cuando entra los ve en su cama, Katara los está secando cuando…._

_-¡PAPI!,…. ¡PAPI!—le gritan Bumi y Tenzin_

_Aang sonríe que le recorren sus lagrimas que extiende sus brazos, los niños brinca de su cama en donde está el,… Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja en tenerlos en sus brazos que se ríe que hace girar que cae en la cama y les da beso en sus mejillas a los niños_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¡Somos,…Niños!—le dice Bumi, Aang arque su ceja_

_-y,..¿Qué?,..¿Son mis hijos?—le dice él cuando se sienta en la cama y ve a Katara temerosa, nerviosa_

_-¡Aang!,…-le habla Katara entrecortada su voz_

_Aang se para que la abraza cuando ella llora-¡Ssshhh!,..¡Amor!,.. Todo estará bien—le dice_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Kya?,…-le pregunta Bumi y Tenzin_

_Katara llora más,.. Aang la abraza que se sienta en la cama con ella que el abre uno de sus brazos para abrazarlos a ellos también—Tu,.. Hermana esta,..¡Viva!,..Y la encontraremos—le dice firme él, cuando suspira—Primero tiene que aparecer Appa, para poderla buscar—le dice él, cuando se le quedan viendo_

_-¿APPA?,… ¿No está?—le pregunta Bumi_

_Aang suspira—si mi muchachito él,..¡Salió!—le dice él cuando ve que Tenzin bostece y Bumi también_

_-Niños duerman un rato,.. Mientras me doy un baño—le dice Katara_

_-¡Mami!—se queja Bumi cuando da otro bostezo_

_-déjenme traerles ropa para vestirlos para que duerman un rato—les dice ella, Aang sonríe porque no se había dado cuentan que están sus niños en ropa interior_

_-Katara, déjalos, así,.. Al rato los vestimos para ir a cenar—le dice Aang_

_-bien si es así,… Se quedan con su papi, mientras me doy un baño—le dice Katara. Ella entra al baño, para darse una ducha se quita su bata cuando suspira ella, y llora para desahogarse y que no se den cuenta que está llorando, cuando sienta una mano en su hombro, se sorprende que voltea a ver_

_-¡Aang!—le habla al verlo, agacha la cabeza que se voltea ella-¡Aang!,..¡Yo!—le dice entre cortada su voz_

_Aang la voltea para que se vean-¡KATARA!,..¡Te amo!_

_Katara abre sus ojos que llora—No merezco tu amor,..Ni tu perdón, por mi egoísmo,.. Te lastime,.. Lastime a mis hijos y perdí a mi hija,…_

_Aang la abraza— ¡Katara!,.. ¿dime como sabias que esto nos iba a pasar?_

_-¡Aang!,.. Que no vez que por todo lo que hice los lastime,..Mi hija,.. Mi pedacito de Cielo,…Ella,..Ella—le dice llorando—la perdí para siempre- ¡Soy la peor madre del mundo!,…_

_-¡SssHhhh!.. Tranquila amor,.. Tranquila,..¡Mírame Katara!,..Nuestra hija esta,..¡Viva!,.. Yo se que esta está Viva,.. Y te juro que la encontrare,… ¡te lo juro!—le dice firme_

_Katara lo mira- ¿y nosotros?,.. Te entiendo que,.. Te quieras llevar a Tenzin, Yo me quedo con Bumi_

_-¡No!,..—le dice firme_

_Katara suspira—Bien te entiendo ¿me permitirás irlos a ver?_

_Aang sonríe-¿Qué te parce si regresas conmigo a nuestra casa?_

_Katara abre sus ojos-¿ha?,..¡¿Casa?!,..¿A pesar de todo deseas que vuelva?_

_Aang sonríe que pone sus manos en sus mejillas y le da un ligero beso—Si,.. Como te dije te amo,.. Eres la mujer que amo,.. Eres el amor de mi vida,.. Y sobre todo las madre de mis bebes,..Katara,.. Sin ti no soy nada,… Ni nadie._

_Katara sonríe que también le da un ligero beso en sus labios—Aang,.. Te amo,..Siempre te amare,.. Y te amo más porque eres el padre de mis hijos,.. Y más porque eres mi Niño tontorrón del Iceberg le dice dándole un beso,… Aang acepta el beso cuando se separan y se miran,..-¡Te amo mi hermoso maestro aire!,.. –le dice cuando ella lo vuelve a besar._

_Aang sonríe que acepta el beso,… _

_Ambos abren sus bocas para besarse,… poco a poco, saborear el placer de sus labios,.. Se abrazan,.. Katara pone su espalda en la pared del baño,…el beso se hace más apasionado,… deseando el sabor de sus labios que con sus manos empiezan a acariciarse _

_-¡Aang!,.._

_-¡Katara!,… ¿te deseo?,…-le dice Aang al romper el beso que empieza a darle beso en su cuello, en su hombro,…_

_Katara lo abraza más hacia ella,… ¡Aang!,..¡Hazme el amor!_

_Aang sonríe que la mira a los ojos cuando le da un beso ligero en sus labios—Si,.. Yo también deseo que me hagas el amor—le dice_

_Katara sonríe que se muerde su labio cuando lo mira-¿venias preparado?,… ¡Avatar!,…-le dice con una sonrisa y dándose besos en sus labios_

_Aang sonríe—Me tenía que arriesgar—le dice cuando él con sus manos están en su trasero, Katara sonríe que ella con una de sus piernas hace que este mas pegado a ella_

_Ambos siguen besándose cuando Aang empieza a acariciar su trasero,…. Katara lo abraza más hacia ella,… cuando,…._

_-¡Aang!,…. —le habla al sentir que él está dentro de ella_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su cuello, para regresar a sus labios,… empieza la lujuria del placer_

_Katara pasa sus piernas atrás de la cintura de Aang,.. Para estar más unidos,…_

_Aang entra más en ella,.. Más profundo,… que siguen abrazados mas_

_-¡Aang!,…._

_-¡Ka!,… ¡Katara!,…._

_Ambos empiezan a correar sus nombres cuando llegan al clímax de su pasión._

_Sonríe ambos poco a poco recuperan su respiración, siguen unidos, Aang le da un beso en su cuello, cuando nuevamente besa sus labios sonríen al verse_

_-¡Te amo!—le dice Aang dándole un beso en su labios_

_Katara sonríe y suspira—Te amo,… Mi niño Tontorrón_

_Aang se ríe cuando le da otro beso en sus labios y da un gran suspira—Mi Diosa del Océano,.._

_-¿te parece si terminamos de bañarnos?—le pregunta Katara,…Aang le hace puchero cuando,..-¡Aang!,…No me hagas esa cara porque es,… la misma…. —le dice cuando agacha su cabeza, Aang pone una mano en su barbilla y se la levanta para verse_

_-¡Katara!,.. Encontraremos a nuestra hija,… Kya está viva,.. Lo presiento aquí en mi corazón que mi bebe está viva,..Mi pequeño amor,..O como tú le dices nuestro pedacito de cielo_

_Katara siente que lo abraza—Gracias,…_

_Aang la braza también—Amor,… Anda vamos a terminar nuestro baño,..Porque no han de tardar nuestros muchachitos en despertar,.. Y se seguro tendrán hambre—le dice, Katara asiente._

_Mientras ellos se están terminando de bañarse,… en la habitación.-_

_Bumi despierta al escuchar que tocan que se levanta cuando va abrir sonríe el_

_-¡tío Sokka!—grita feliz_

_Sokka lo carga que lo abraza cuando mira el que Tenzin está dormido se sorprende mas al verlo en ropa interior y más que sus padres no están,..—Bumi,..¿Tus padres?_

_Bumi sonríe,..-Mami,..Se está bañando,.. Y,..¿Papi?,.. Creo que salió_

_Sokka sonríe—bien dile a tu madre que los estaremos esperando para cenar todos—le dice él, y sale cierra la puerta Bumi cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!—la habla al verla salir del baño cuando,….-¿Papi?—le pregunta al verlo que sale un vuelto en una toalla amarrado de su cintura,.._

_Aang al verlo sonríe y se sonroja cuando,…_

_-¿Qué paso Bumi?..-le pregunta Katara-_

_Bumi sonríe—ha era mi tío Sokka que les digiera que nos espera a cenar—le dice él con una sonrisa que se sube a la cama para despertar a Tenzin_

_-¡Bumi!... ¿le dijiste a tu tío que nos estábamos bañando?—le pregunta Aang rascando la cabeza_

_-¡no papi!,.. Yo no sabía que también te estabas bañando—le dice él cuando Tenzin despierta quejándose_

_Aang y Katara suspiran de alivio,…-mi amor,..¿Que le dijiste a tu tío?—le pregunta Katara cuando carga a Tenzin para quitarle lo intranquilo por haber despertado de su siesta_

_-mami le dije que tú te estabas bañando y que papi salió—le dice él cuando Aang saca su ropa para cambiarse el._

_Katara le pasa ropa para qué Aang ayude a Bumi y a Tenzin a cambiarse para ella arreglarse cuando todos están listos salen de la habitación que se dirigen hacia el comedor cuando,…_

_-¡Hermanita!-grita Sokka al verla,… ambos se abrazan cuando escuchan que alguien carraspea_

_Katara abre sus ojos-¿TOPH?,..¿HARU?—grita al verlos que se abrazan también_

_-no te preocupes,… Princesita, Te ayudaremos a encontrara a la bebe azúcar—le dice Toph_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Kya!,… ¿está desaparecida otra vez?—grita Lin cuando,…_

_-¿Cómo QUE MI HERMANITA ESTA DESAPARECIDA?—escuchan que gritan cuando voltea a ver ven a Mai con Honora_

_Zuko suspira cuando,…_

_-¿Cómo está eso?—les exige Honora cruzada de brazos_

_Aang suspira, Katara agacha la cabeza_

_-¡Honora!,…Si,… Kya ella,…. Se perdió,.. Por mi culpa—le dice Katara_

_Honora al ver a Katara la abraza...—lo siento….Tía—le dice_

_-pero veras que pronto aparecerá—le dice Aang con una sonrisa._

_Todos cenan cuando llego la hora de ir a dormir,…._

_Aang, Katara y los niños estas en la habitación, Bumi y Tenzin ya están dormidos cuando Aang abraza a Katara, ella pone su cabeza en su pecho_

_-ya veras que pronto la encontraremos—le dice Aang_

_Katara suspira—cada día que pasa me pregunto en donde esta,..Si estará bien,… ¿tendrá hambre mi pedacito?,..¡Aang!_

_Aang la abraza mas cuando él se levanta, Katara se sorprende cuando ve que el trae en sus manos algo, ella al verlo_

_-Su,..¡Peluche!—le dice ella que lo abraza-Todavía huele a ella,… ¡Aang!—le dice Katara_

_Aang suspira...—si,… todavía huele a mi bebe—dice él y disponen a descansar._

_***Si ya lo sé que es corto,…**_

_***Gracias por todo.**_


	48. Chapter 49

_AVATAR EL ULTIMO MAESTRO DEL AIRE NO ME PERTENECE_

_Avatar Cuando Llama la Sangre: El regreso del los Maestros Aires._

_***Deseo agradecer a las amables personas que me han comentado, Mil Gracias por su amable atención.**_

_***Jezreel**_

_***Jezreel Herandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Sara**_

_***Jess**_

_Katara y Aang seguían dormidos cuando Katara se despierta asustada, Aang se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?-le pregunta Aang abrazándola Katara suspira que se quita sus lagrimas, Aang la abraza más que hace que se miren-¿es una pesadilla?—le pregunta el_

_Katara suspira—Si,… desde,..—Trata de no llorar—que no pude ser nada por salvarla,…-Aang la abraza más que suspira el_

_-Ya amor,.. Ya,.. Como te prometí, encontraremos a nuestra hija—le dice que se disponen a dormir._

_Katara pone su cabeza en el pecho de Aang, el sonríe y suspira a la vez, cuando alza su cabeza y ve a sus niños dormidos,.. Zuko les mando una cama extra para que los niños duerman en la habitación con ellos,.. Aunque la cama de ellos es grande y los cuatro caven perfectamente bien,.. Era para que estuvieran a gusto los dos,..Más íntimamente._

_Aang suspira que no puede dormir cuando escuchan que tocan a su puerta,.. Poco a poco se zafa de Katara para no despertarla, que se pone sus pantalones cuando va abrir se sorprende_

_-¡Señor!,..Disculpe Avatar por despertarlo,..Pero como nos comento que le avisáramos sobre su bisonte_

_-¿ya llego Appa?..—le pregunta Aang con una sonrisa_

_-Si,.. Hace rato dimos un rondín que nos dimos cuenta que el está en su establo—le dice el soldado y se despide de el_

_Aang sonríe que se pone sus botas, su camisa cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,..¿Que pasa?—le pregunta Katara al verlo que se está vistiendo_

_Aang se sienta en la cama—Amor,..Me acaban de informar que Appa ya llego y deseo ir a verlo_

_Katara sonríe— ¡Aang!,.. ¿Todavía es de noche?_

_Aang le da un beso ligero en sus labios—domas voy a ir a verlo y ahorita regreso—le dice cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!—le habla Bumi adormilado_

_Katara sonríe que se levante y hace que Aang salga, ella va con el que le pide que siga durmiendo._

_Aang sonríe que sale para ver a Appa cuando llega a su establo se acerca a él, cuando mira algo que está en la cabeza de Appa,…_

_Sonríe él, su corazón palpita que poco a poco se acerca, acaricia a Appa cuando él le bufa, indicando que si cuando,.._

_-¡Mi BEBE!—le habla suavecito_

_Kya poco abre sus ojos que da una ligera sonrisa-¡Papi!_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja que la baja de Appa cuando la carga él, Kya pone sus manitas atrás de su cuello cuando él hace que sus piernas pasen detrás de su cintura el la toca que abre sus ojos-¿Esta?,… ¿Fría?—se pregunta que sale corriendo al palacio_

_-¡KATARA!,..¡KATARA!—Le grita_

_Katara se sorprende que se pone su bata cuando sale de la habitación ve a Aang que trae cargado a alguien cuando su corazón palpita al ver,…_

_-¡KYA!,… ¡KYA!,.. –grita ella_

_Que muchos escuchan el grito de Katara que salen cuando ven a Aang a quien trae se sorprende_

_-¡Kya!,..Mi pedacito—le grita Katara cuando se acerca_

_-¡Katara!,..Mi bebe esta fría—le dice Aang con los ojos lloroso_

_Katara abre sus ojos—rápido Aang, vamos a la habitación hay que ponerla en la bañera con agua caliente...—le dice_

_-¡Mi Dulzura!—grita Hakoda cuando ven que entran a la habitación apresurados-¿Qué está pasando?—le pregunta alarmado_

_-mi bebe esta fría—le dice Aang,.. Hakoda sale para que traigan té,..Aang calienta el agua con su fuego control mientras Katara le quita la ropa a Kya para meterla cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,.. –la habla Kya despacito_

_Aang sonríe—mi bebe estas con papi y mami—le dice con sus ojos llorosos, Kya voltea a verlos que sonríe cuando de su blusita saca algo y se lo da a su padre, Aang le recorre mas sus lagrimas-¿el silbato?—le pregunta—Kya sonríe cuando la carga y la mete en la bañera, Katara le hace curación con su agua control que empieza a brillar el agua_

_Mientras ellos están en la bañera…._

_-¿Qué está pasando?—pregunta Sokka rascándose la cabeza_

_-¡HIJO!,.. APARECIO MI DULZURA—le dice con una sonrisa y llevándoles té_

_-¿Qué?—grita Sokka que sale corriendo para despertar a Suki._

_Todos se dan cuentan que llegan a la habitación de Katara y Aang cuando ven que Aang sale_

_-¡Aang!,..¿Es verdad?—Zuko le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe de alegría—si, mi bebe,… -le dice cuando,.._

_-¿Qué buscas?—Sokka le pregunta_

_-Ropa para mi bebe—le dice Aang como si nada_

_-¿Qué?,.. –le grita Sokka, Aang lo ignora que encontró la pijama de Kya nuevamente entra al baño _

_Cuando sale ambos,… Aang trae en sus brazos a Kya cuando,.._

_-¡KYA!—le gritan_

_Kya sonríe al verlos,.. Hakoda le pasa el té para que Kya se lo tome_

_-Tómatelo todo mi pedacito,.. Es para que te caliente mas—le dice Katara, Kya sonríe cuando le pone una mano en su mejilla_

_-¡Mami!,… Te,….Extrañe—le dice Kya, Katara se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas cuando Kya voltea a ver que también tiene sus ojos lloroso-¡Papi!,.. Te,.. Extrañe—le dice suspirando_

_Katara y Aang la abraza—también te extrañamos—le dicen ambos-_

_Katara le da un beso en su frente—duerme mi pedacito estas a salvo—le dice cuando _

_-¡Kya!—le habla Bumi_

_-mi muchachito hay que dejar descansar a tu hermana—le dice Aang cuando él le pasa el peluche de Kya,.. Aang sonríe que se lo pone a ella instintivamente ella lo agarra_

_Todos se alegran al ver a la niña,.._

_-mejor salimos,.. Hay que dejarla que duerma ya con tranquilidad nos platicara ella que paso realmente—les dice Hakoda,..Todos asienten y sonríe que salen de la habitación de Aang y Katara_

_-¡Mami!,..¿Kya está bien?—le pregunta Tenzin al verla en la cama_

_Aang se acerca que hace que él como Bumi entren en la cama—si muchachito,..Tu hermanita estará bien,.. Necesita dormir como ustedes tienen que dormir—les dice él, los niños asienten que entran a la cama._

_Aang se quita sus botas y su camisa cuando entra a la cama junto con Katara y Kya,.. Ambos al verse, sonríen_

_-¿no puedo creer que ella está aquí?..—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang sonríe que toma su silbato y le da un beso—si, Gracias que le di el silbato ella pudo llamar a Appa_

_Katara al verlo sonríe y suspira—ahora lo entiendo, la miraba que ella escondía algo en su pijama que no sabía que es—le dice cuando ambos se da un beso ligero, voltean a ver a su niña y le dan un beso en su cabeza, Katara le toca su frente_

_-¿sigue estando fría?—le pregunta preocupado Aang_

_-¡no!,..Ya esta normal—le dice Katara, ambos se recuestan en la cama que la siguen contemplan y todavía no se la creen que ella está con ellos_

_-¿en qué piensas?—le pregunta Aang_

_Katara voltea a verlo—recordé el momento en que la concebimos—le dice con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada_

_Aang se sonroja que pone le sus manos en los oídos de Kya...- ¡Katara!,.. Ten más cuidado con lo que dices,..No vez que esta nuestra bebe en medio_

_Katara sonríe-¡Aang!,.. Ella alguien día sabrá como se hacen los,..¡Bebes!,.._

_Aang abre sus ojos-¡Ssshhh!,.. ¡No!,..Como te dije ella es una bebe,..Mi bebe...-le dice firme cuando suspira y sonríe -¿nunca me has dicho realmente cuando la concebimos?_

_Katara se acerca a Aang cuando leda un ligero beso en sus labios, Aang sonríe...—Tu sabes cuando la concebimos_

_Aang se sorprende se rasca la cabeza cuando pone una mano en su frente-¿fue?,..¿Nuestra primer noche?,… ¡Verdad!_

_-¡Sí!,.. Fue esa noche,… -le dice cuando ambos se toma de su manos y las unen—Esa noche nos hicimos,… ¡Uno!—le dice ella_

_Aang sonríe que se le acerca y le da un beso en sus labios cuando se separan sonríen—Si,..Seguimos siendo uno—le dice él cuando se disponen a dormir abrazan mas a Kya para que siga calientita y ambos sienten que ella respira,..Tranquila y tratan de ellos estar tranquilos,…_

_Amanece:_

_Kya despierta que abre sus ojos se talla sus ojitos cuando se sienta ella en la cama-¿en dónde estoy?—se pregunta cuando ella ve que trae en sus manos sonríe-¡Mi peluche!,..¿Entonces no fue un sueño?—ella se pregunta cuando se baja de la cama se sorprende-¿Qué extraño dos camas?—se dice que sale de la habitación cuando se sorprende ella- ¿estoy en la nación del fuego?—se pregunta al ver a las personas cuando ella ve a una que esta de espalda vestido de maestro aire con su cabeza calva y mas porque tiene un tatuaje en su cabeza,..Sonríe ella-¡PAPI!—le habla cuando,.._

_Aang abre sus ojos que voltea a ver que sonríe de oreja a oreja y con lagrimas en sus ojos-¡MI BEBE!—grita el que corre para abrazarla y la carga-¡MI BEBE!,..¿YA DESPERTO?—le pregunta feliz cuando lo demás se les acercan que sonríen_

_-¿Qué para tu tío guapo no hay nada?—le pregunta_

_Kya sonríe-¡Tío Sokka!—grita ella que Sokka se la quita a Aang para cargarla el_

_-¿Qué para mí no hay nada?—nuevamente le pregunta_

_-¡PAPA!—grita Kya_

_Hakoda la carga también cuando—Aunque estés flaquita pesas—le dice él,.. Aang se la quita para tenerla él en sus brazos que la llena de besos_

_-¿mi bebe tienes hambre?—le pregunta el_

_Kya sonríe cuando se lleva su manita en su estomaguito sonríe ella al ver a su padre—Si,..Papi_

_-bien deja hablarle a tu madre para que te lleve de comer—le dice Hakoda_

_-Si,..Que la lleve en la habitación—le pide Aang._

_Se van Aang con Kya todavía en sus brazos y Sokka que cuando llegan a la habitación Aang deja a Kya sentada en la cama, Sokka se sienta a un lado de ella que empieza el a rasca la cabeza cuando,.._

_-Pequeña,..Kya,..¿Como le hiciste para llegar hasta aquí?—le pregunta Sokka_

_Aang sonríe que le da otro beso a Kya en su frente—si mi bebe,.. Cuéntanos—le pide le cuando-_

_-¿será después que coma mi pedacito?—les dice Katara entrando con una charola_

_-¡Mami!...—le grita Kya, Katara sonríe que deja a un lado la charola que también la abraza y trata de no llorara cuando ella pone sus manos en su pequeño rostro_

_-Mi amor,…Perdóname—le dice su madre,… Kya la abraza que también llora_

_Todos se abrazan cuando,.._

_-dejemos un rato la tristeza ahora todo es alegría—les dice Hakoda, todos asienten que Kya empieza a comer cuando,.._

_-¡KYA!—le gritan los niños al verla_

_Todos se alegran al verla cuando_

_-Kya, ¿pensé que tardaríamos 100-años en encontrarte?—le dice Bumi_

_Todos voltean a verlo que Sokka como los niños de él se ríen,.. Los demás se le quedan viendo, Kya arque su ceja_

_-¡SOKKA!—le gritan_

_-¿Por qué pensases en eso hijo?—le pregunta Aang a Bumi cuando_

_-¡Tío Aang!.. No vez que está claro—le dice el pequeño Hakoda_

_Aang como los demás se sorprenden _

_-Si,.. ¡Tío Aang!,.. Así como cuentan que papa y mi tía Katara te encontró en un iceberg y que duraste por 100-años atrapado,.. Así pasaría, pero de en vez de una maestra agua, seria un maestro aire que sacara a Kya—le dice Oyagi, todos se sorprenden_

_-¿Qué?,..—Grita Aang—Mi bebe es una bebe—le dice el serio_

_-Si como no,.. ¡Una!,..¡Bebe!,..Ya te veré en un par de años haber que opines cuando te diga mi sobrina,..¡Papi!,.. Quiero que conozcas mi,..¡Novio!—le dice Sokka, le dice serio, Hakoda cruza sus brazos también serio, cuando Aang ve a Kya_

_-Verdad mi bebe,.. Que eso no pasara—le dice Aang a Kya haciéndole puchero_

_Kya sonríe que lo abraza cuando—Papi,.. Mi_

_Aang sonríe –si mi amor,.. Soy tuyo—le dice con una sonrisa cuando Katara carraspea_

_-¡Mami!,..¿Papi Mi?—le pregunta Kya haciéndole puchero_

_Katara suspira- ¿no puedes negar que ella es tu hija?—le dice ella, que todos se ríen_

_Pasa el rato Kya termina de comer cuando todos están atentos a lo que ellas les dicen_

_-ahora si mi bebe deseo que nos cuentes—le pide Aang_

_Kya suspira, Aang como Katara la abraza—lo que recuerdo de esa,.. ¿Noche?,.. ¿Cuando caí al agua?,.. que Salí a flote,…de repente vi una luz muy brillante que me llevaba,…cuando una ola hizo que me empujara muy profundo que sentía que caí,…-suspira ella—cuando desperté en una cama,.. Vi una persona vestidas de la nación del fuego,… y—se quita sus lágrimas cuando voltea a ver a su padre-¡Papi!,..¿Te acuerdas del lugar que llegamos en donde tienen los bisontes?_

_Aang se sorprende y asiente—si mi bebe,… que pasa con ese lugar_

_-ahí es donde llegue—les dice ella cuando Sokka sale y va por un mapa para checar el lugar_

_-¿si llegaste ahí porque no nos avisaron?—Zuko le pregunta_

_-será porque,… Yo,…No me acordaba—les dice ella_

_Se sorprende—mi amor como esta eso—le pregunta Katara cuando,…_

_-aquí va la llorona—dice Bumi_

_-¡BUMI!—le grita Aang_

_Bumi suspira—lo siento Kya_

_Kya solamente suspira, _

_-sigue por favor mi amor—le pide Katara_

_Kya asiente—bien,.. Rava ella me ayudaba a recordar cuando vi al bebe bisonte, se me vino a lamente Cielito y recordé a Appa,.. Después en la noche entramos a un lugar hermoso,..Papi,.. Más hermoso que en el templo de la casa,.. Ahí meditamos y los vi_

_Aang y Katara se sorprende-¿Cómo que nos vistes mi bebe?—_

_Kya le sonríe—Si,.. Papi,.. Te vi,.. Y vi a Mami,..Que ambos me llamaban—ella les dice llorando, Aang Katara la abraza—y ahí recordé que ustedes son mis padres,…después con el silbato,..Rava me pidió que lo tocara lo estuve tocando buen rato, hasta que en la mañana apareció Appa y recordé quien soy—les dice ella_

_-¿entonces te subastes a Appa y el te trajo hasta aquí?—Sokka le pregunta, ella asiente cuando-¡Flama!,.. En el mapa no a parece la Isla—le dice_

_-Sokka porque he decidido que la Isla no aparezca en los mapas para su protección—Zuko le dice_

_-¿entonces en donde está realmente?—Aang le pregunta_

_-la isla está en medio de la Isla del Avatar Roku y la Isla de su recinto—Zuko les informa cuando se sorprende el_

_-¿lo que nadaste es mucho pequeña?—Sokka le dice, Kya se sorprende_

_-como te dije tío Sokka en realidad es todo lo que recuerdo—le dice Kya_

_Todos se sorprenden que dejen a Kya con su madre cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¿Sigues enojada conmigo?—le pregunta ella_

_Katara se sorprende—Mi amor,..No,.. Yo no estoy enojada contigo al contrario,..Yo espero que alguien día tu me puedas perdonar—le dice con los ojos llorosos_

_Kya la abraza—Mami,.. Te amo,.. Y Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte_

_Katara la abraza más—mi amor,.. Tenía tanto miedo en no poder encontrarte—le dice llorando_

_-¡Mami!,..Yo también tenía miedo,..—le dice llorando-¿vamos a regresar a casa con Papi?—le pregunta ella_

_-Si,.. Todos vamos a casa—le dice Aang entrando cuando también las abraza—Mi bebe,.. También tenía miedo Yo en no encontrarte—le dice él, cuando llegan los niños y se abrazan todos_

_-que susto Kya—le dice Bumi—pero a la otro me llevo a Appa Yo—les dice el que todo se ríen_

_Pasa la noche, llego la hora de dormir cuando Kya ve las camas _

_-vamos mi pedacito,.. Vamos a dormir—le dice Katara, Kya se rasca la cabeza cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!—le grita porque la carga ella sonríe,_

_Aang sonríe que la pone en la cama el entra con ella, .Kya sonríe que hace mejor que su padre se ponga en medio y ella como su madre se pone sus cabeza en sus hombros, Aang pasa sus brazos para abrazarlas, que ellas sonríen._

_Aang sonríe—Hoy voy a dormir con mis maestras agua—les dice él, Kya como Katara sonríe cuando Katara siente una mano en su trasero, ella abre sus ojos que se le acerca a Aang cuando_

_-¿deja que lleguemos a la casa?—le dice Katara_

_Aang se voltea que sonríe, le da un ligero beso cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,… ¡Papi!,.. Aquí estoy,….-les dice Kya_

_Ellos abren sus ojos que voltean a verla—Duermes mi bebe,.. Sea buena mi bebe y duermes—le dice Aang cuando_

_-Si,.. Le dicen eso a Kya para que ellos hagan sus Oggis—le dice Bumi a Tenzin cuando Aang y Katara abren sus ojos al escuchar lo que sus hijos les dice cuando,.._

_-¡Sokka!—ambos se dicen sonríen y se disponen a Dormir,…._

_***¿Que les pareció?,…**_

_***Gracias por ser tan amables conmigo y al comentar lo hacen respetuosamente.**_

_***MIL GRACIAS.**_


	49. Chapter 50

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir.-**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_Habían pasado unos días,…._

_Seguían todos en la Nación del Fuego,… Aang como los demás decidido quedarse porque él quería asegurarse que los maleantes estén en la Prisión de la Roca Hirviente, los niños siguen con ellos en la habitación, Zuko, como Sokka y Hakoda le comentaron que no había peligro que ellos pueden están en sus habitaciones,.. Hasta Hakoda se ofrecían en que los niños estén con él en su habitación pero Aang todavía se siente algo temeroso que algo malo les pase, tanto a los niños como a Katara._

_Aang despierta está en la cama junto con Katara y Kya el en medio de ellas,.. Sonríe al ver a sus hermosas maestras aguas y como él se sorprende que su bebe este creciendo tan rápido,.. Cuando alza su vista para ver a la otra cama y ver a sus muchachitos que también están creciendo rápido, cuando ve a Katara frente de el, dormida sonríe más que quisiera,.. Tocarla, poder besarla y hacerle el amor,.. Pero con sus niños presente claro que no, que solamente le queda contemplara,.. Con una de sus manos empieza a acariciar su cabello, con uno de sus dedos rosar, su rostro, su nariz, sus labios, cuando con su mano acaricia su cuello, su hombro, sus curvas,….. sonríe el al ver que ella se mueve, que se acerca más a ella que le da un ligero beso en sus labios, se acerca para abrazarla cuando siente el que le responden al beso, poco a poco se hace apasionado, que ambos se abrazan cuando se separan por falta de aire se miran que sonríen._

_Katara sonríe al verlo que sus manos pasa detrás de su cuello-¡Guau!,..¿Hace mucho que no me despertabas así?—le pregunta ella que le da un ligero beso_

_Aang sonríe que pasa sus brazos por su cuerpo para traerla más hacia el que le regresa el beso—Lo siento por despertare,.. Amorcito,.. Pero te deseo—se lo dice con una sonrisa y con una de sus manos acariciar su rostro._

_Katara de un suspiro—también te deseo,.. Pero acuérdate que no podemos_

_Aang suspira—lo sé,… Pero aun así estoy feliz de que todos estemos aquí—le dice cuando le da un beso en su cuello_

_-¡Aang!,…._

_Aang sonríe-¡Mmmm!,…-le dice él cuando,.._

_-¡papi!,… ¡mami!—les habla Kya en sueños y llorando_

_Ambos abren sus ojos que se voltean, Aang la abraza-¡SssHhhh!,.. Mi bebe,.. Papi aquí esta—le dice cuando ella se tranquiliza se mueve cuando sin querer le da un golpe a Aang en su rostro con su peluche, Sonríe el que le da un beso en su frente_

_Cuando se voltea a ver a Katara—Ya sabes porque no deseo aun que ella duerme con Honora,..¡Katara!,.._

_Katara suspira que lo abraza que le da un ligero beso en sus labios—Lo sé,.. Aang pero ella como nuestros niños poco a poco deben de tomar su rumbo normal,.. Acuérdate que este año Bumi entra a la escuela,.._

_Aang le sonríe—si aunque Bumi dice que todavía esta pequeño para ir_

_Katara se ríe pero se tapa su boca para no despertarlos—si,.. Para unas cosas es todavía un bebe,.. Pero para otras es un niño grande_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza más -¡Katara!,..—Le dice cuando le da un beso en su cuello-¿dime que si?_

_Katara sonríe que sale de la cama que le extiende su mano,… Aang sonríe que se levanta no antes tapar bien a Kya,.. El la abraza por detrás-¿adonde vamos?—le pregunta en su oído—le dice él cuando el arque su ceja-¿el baño?—le pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_Katara sonríe que pone a Aang su espalda en la pared del baño-¿imagínate que nos estamos bañando?—le pregunta ella y le da un beso a Aang en sus labios._

_Aang sonríe que acepta el beso y la abraza-¿conque nos bañamos?—le pregunta dándole besos en sus labios, en su cuello,…_

_-¡Mmmm!,…Si,…-le dice ella, cuando Aang le da otro beso en su hombro,… cuando las manos de él, le van bajando sus tirantes de su camisón,… Katara sonríe al sentir las manos de él en su cuerpo,…. Que poco a poco ambos van bajando hasta el piso,… Aang se sienta en el piso, Katara al verlo sonríe que delante de él se quita su ropa interior,… el sonríe al verla delante de el desnuda que Katara sonríe que le pone su prenda intima en su cabeza calva,… sonríe el que le extiende sus brazos,…_

_-¡ven!,..¡Ven mi Diosa!—le pide Aang_

_Katara sonríe que se inca se siente en él cuando,…-¡Aang!,…_

_Aang la abraza para que ambos estén más unidos,…_

_Katara pone sus manos en el pecho de Aang que ambos se besan,…_

_Aang con sus manos va acariciando su cuerpo cuando llega hasta sus caderas que las agarra él y la empieza a mover,…. Poco a poco,… hasta que rompen el beso,… que ella hace su columna hacia atrás y se muerde su labio al sentir las caricias de Aang en su piel_

_Aang sonríe que con una de sus manos empieza a acariciar su piel, su cuello, su clavícula,… cuando agarra uno se los pechos de Katara el abre su boca para deleitarse de placer.-_

_-¡Aangggg!,….—le habla Katara al sentir la luguria_

_Aang sonrie que le besa su cuello,…-¡Mi!,..¡Amorrr!,…. —le dice cuando Katara pone sus manos en las piernas de Aang que ambos empiezan a correar sus nombres, al moverse juntos,.. _

_Cuando ambos se abrazan porque ambos han llegado al clímax de su pasión, al separase y al verse, sonríen ambos que se dan un beso,…_

_Mientras ellos se están besando,… En la habitación despierta Kya cuando,.._

_-¿en donde están mami y papi?—se pregunta ella cuando se baja de su cama deja su peluche que se dirige hacia el baño cuando...— ¡Está cerrada!—ella dice que empieza a tocar-¡Mami!,… ¡Mami!,..¿Estas en el baño?—le pregunta Kya._

_Aang y Katara escuchan la voz de su hija que abren sus ojos_

_-¿Qué hacemos?—le pregunta Aang,.. Asustado_

_Katara se pone su camisón...-¡Aang!,.. Escóndete aquí—le dice ella_

_Katara abre la puerta del baño cuando-¿Qué paso mi pedacito?—ella le pregunta cuando Kya entra al baño corriendo_

_-Mi pedacito te estabas aguantando –le dice ella al verla_

_-Si,.. Mami,.. Creía que me iba a orinar—Kya sale cuando,..-¡Mami!,..¿Papi?—le pregunta_

_Katara abres sus ojos—Mi amor esta con,..¡Appa!—le dice con una sonrisa_

_Kya arque su ceja-¿no me digas que nuevamente se enojaron?_

_Katara sonríe-no mi amor,… Como crees—le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa, cuando—Anda vamos a regresar a la cama._

_Kya sonríe que entra con su madre a la cama abraza su peluche cuando ella siente un beso en su mejilla abre sus ojos que voltea a ver,..-¡Papi!—le dice ella que lo abraza_

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?—le pregunta el, Kya lo abraza cuando su madre la abraza también para que ella queda en medio de los dos_

_-Papi, Mami,..¿Dormir?—ella les pregunta, Aang y Katara sonríe que asienten y se disponen a dormir._

_Amanece, las muchachas están en el jardín disfrutando la tarde y viendo a sus hijos jugar aprovechando que están ellas solas porque Toph se fue con los muchachos a la Isla de la Roca Hirviente, cuando,.._

_-¿en verdad no se que le están enseñando a esta niña?—les pregunta Mai quejándose de Lin_

_Katara y Suki sonríe y suspiran a la vez-¿Qué te conto a Honora?—le pregunta Katara_

_-¿Qué ella sabe cómo se hacen los bebe?—le pregunta molesta_

_Katara y Suki se miran-¿y le dijo exactamente cómo?—Suki le pregunta_

_Mai deja su tasa de té y suspira—No exactamente pero le dio a entender—le dice_

_Katara y Suki se ríen, Mai arque su ceja que también se ríe ella_

_-¿debemos tener más cuidado cuando estamos con nuestros maridos?—Mai les pregunta_

_Katara suspira y Suki hace mueca_

_-¿Qué esperábamos? Según Toph a su hija no le quiere reprimir como ella vivió y desea que Lin aprenda de todo—le dice Katara_

_-si,.. Una cosa que ella viva en libertad que se sienta libre,.. Otra que tan temprana edad le quiera abrir sus ojos,… -le dice Mai_

_-Si,.. Ella es demasiada precoz para tener casi cinco años—le dice Suki._

_-Si,.. Ella sabe muchas cosas, que ni Kya lo sabe y cuando ella le platica, mi pedacito viene a contármelo, claro yo estoy roja que muchas cosas le digo que no le haga caso,.. Otras no sé cómo decirle—les dice Katara_

_-¿Aang como lo toma?—le pregunta Mai_

_Katara voltea a verla—Como quieres que lo tome,..¡Histérico!,.. Saben que Kya ella es su bebe,.. Y que siempre será su bebe,.. Y si fuera por él,.. No permitiría que le diera ni el aire, es demasiado sobre protector con ella,.._

_-¿y con los niños?—nuevamente Mai le pregunta_

_-¡Con los niños!,.. Es otro,..¡Niño!,.. Estoy como Suki de en vez de tener dos niños,.. Es como si tuviera otro,..—le dice Katara cruzada de brazos_

_-Si,.. Te entiendo,.. Tu hermano es un niño pero en grande—le dice Suki,.. Todas se ríen cuando_

_-Mami,.. ¿Esta noche me puedo quedar con Honora?—le pregunta Kya con su hermosa sonrisa_

_Katara la sienta en sus piernas—Ya sabes que por mi si,.. Pero cuando venga tu Papi le dices—le dice ella, Kya se baja de las piernas de su madre que sigue corriendo cuando llega Bumi_

_-Mami me puedo quedar con Hakoda y Oyagi—le dice él, Katara sonríe_

_-Claro que si,.. Pero cuando venga tu Papi le dice—ella le dice cuando llega Tenzin_

_-¡Mami!,.. Yo no quiero—se queja el_

_Katara suspira que lo sienta en sus piernas y lo acuna en sus brazos—Porque no quieres_

_Tenzin le hace gestos—lo que pasa que se la pasan brincando en las camas y no dejan dormir—le dice él, Katara lo baja cuando,.._

_-¡Tenzin!—le grita Lin-¡Vamos!,.. –le dice ella,.. Tenzin suspira que se va con ella_

_-¿Tenzin no cambia?—le pregunta Mai_

_Katara suspira— ¡No!,.. Es un niño, pero con el espíritu de un adulto_

_Las muchachas siguen en sus pláticas,…_

_**En un Rincón de la Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Los muchachos habían decidido descansar un rato antes de seguir para regresar al Palacio cuando,.._

_-¿Qué apuro tienes por llegar al Palacio?—le pregunta Toph molesta a Aang_

_Aang suspira que voltea a verla—Ya lo sé,.. No me lo digas—le dice molesta ella_

_-¡Aang!,..Sabes que están los guardias reales custodiando el Palacio y nada malos les va a pasar—Zuko le dice_

_-Si,.. Eso ya lo sé,.. Pero—suspira Aang—Como quiera deseo llegar_

_-¡Aang!,.. Relájate,.. Mira a Haru y A mi estamos tan relajados que no nos importa llegar—le dice Toph_

_-¿Qué?,..—Grita- Lo dirás por ti—le reclama Haru_

_-Si,.. Como tiene Niñera no le importa llegar temprano—le dice Aang en voz baja_

_-¿Qué dijiste Aang?—le pregunta Toph Molesta_

_-¡Toph!,.. Por favor,… no discutas, sabes bien que Aang tiene la razón—le reclama Haru_

_-¡Haru!,.. Sabes bien porque dejo a Lin en la casa de Aang,.. Porque él tiene niña, y muestra Lin se sienta a gusto con Kya—le dice Toph_

_-¿Qué?,… ¿entonces como Yo tengo Niños no la dejas?—le reclama Sokka cruzado de brazos_

_-¡Muchachos por favor no discutan!—les pide Hakoda_

_Todos suspiran,.._

_-que les parece si comemos algo y nos preparamos para llegar—Zuko les dice,.. Todos asientes que comen algo, para seguir su viaje,…_

_**Nación del Fuego, Palacio Real.-**_

_Las muchachas están cenando junto con los niños cuando Katara mira triste a Bumi y a Kya y ella sabe él porque_

_-mis niños cenen—les dice Katara_

_Kya suspira—Mami,..¿Tu crees que pronto llegue papi?-le pregunta ella triste_

_Katara sonríe—No lo sé mi amor,.. Pero cenen y si tu Papi no llega más al rato te doy permiso para que esta noche que te quedes con Honora_

_Kya como Honora sonríe, y gritan de felicidad_

_-Lin,..¿Extrañas a tus padres?—le pregunta Mai_

_Lin se quita un mechón de su cabello—en realidad Si,.. Pero estoy tan acostumbrada a mi tía Katara que me da igual,… la única diferencia entre mis padres y mis tíos que ellos no se pelean—les dice ella cuando—bueno a veces escucho ese extraño ruido, es el mismo cuando mi tío Aang y mi tía Katara se encerraron en su habitación,.. Que es el mismo ruido que hacen mis padres después de pelearse—les dice ella como si nada y sigue cenando._

_Mai voltea a ver a Katara que se pone roja cuando,.._

_-¡Lin!,.. Ya te he dicho que mami y papi no se encierran—le dice Kya molesta._

_Lin volta a verla- ¡a si!,..¿Entonces ese día que los estábamos buscando y con mis pies sentí sus vibraciones?, y te dije que estaba ahí adentro, y como Mami me digo una vez, que Papi la quiere convencer que tenga una hermanita,.. Pero Mami dice que conmigo basta,.. Es lo mismo que te dije que de seguro mi Tío Aang la esta convenciendo de que tengan un,..¡Bebe!,.. Pero como eres tan envidiosa tú no quieres—le reclama ella_

_-¡niñas por favor!—les pide Katara, ella voltea a verlas-¡Niñas!,.. Por favor traten de llevasen bien,.. Lin siento mucho que tus padres se peleen seguidos y en cuestión de lo otro quiero que sepan que Aang y Yo no vamos a tener más bebes_

_Kya y Lin suspira que ambas se miran cuando,.._

_-¿de seguro porque te distes cuenta que Kya es envidiosa?,..¿Verdad Tía?—le pregunta Lin_

_Kya mira a verla que le hace gestos a Lin los niños están atentos a los que tienen de decir_

_-¿Por qué dices Mami que ya no vas a tener bebes?—le pregunta Kya triste y bajando su cabeza_

_Katara la abraza cuando abraza también a Bumi y a Tenzin y feliz—Porque estamos completos,.. Soy feliz tener una maestra agua, un-No maestro y un maestro aire, somos la familia completa—le dice ella_

_Mai y Suki sonríen y ella también abraza a sus hijos_

_-¡Mami!,.. Pero Pensé que tendieran otro bebe,.. Ya sabes otro como,..¡¿Papi?!,.. Aunque Tenzin no se parece en él para nada—lo dice en voz baja Tenzin arque su ceja a lo que dijo su hermana, Katara se ríe_

_-¡Mi Pedacito!,..Papi es, ¡único!—le dice con un suspiro algo sonrojada y le da un beso en su frente a Kya._

_Cuando-¡OGGIS!—dicen Bumi y Tenzin, Kya hace gestos_

_Mai y Suki se ríen_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Es lo típico de el—dice Katara_

_Lin cruza sus brazos-¡Tía!,..¿Porque le dices a esta?...Mi Pedacito de Cielo,.. De en vez que digas mi Llorona—le dice ella molesta_

_Los niños se ríen cuando,..—Si,.. Lo es,.. Y mucho—dice Tenzin_

_Kya cruza sus brazos—Va te las veras conmigo,.. Bola de aire—le dice ella_

_-¡Mami!,..¿Mira lo que me digo la llorona?—se queja Tenzin_

_-¡Por todos los espíritus!,..¡Katara!,..¿No me digas que es así?—le pregunta Mai sorprendida_

_Katara suspira que voltea a verla-¿te diré?,.. ¡Lin!,.. A Kya le digo Mi pedacito de Cielo,.. Por el color de sus ojos,.. Ella es mi pedazo de Cielo, aquí en la tierra—le dice cuando abraza a Kya ella también la abraza_

_-¡Mami!—le dice cuando Kya con lagrima en sus ojos._

_-¡aquí va la llorona!—dicen los niños, Kya solamente suspiran y los demás se ríen_

_Pasa el rato, es hora de dormir,.. Los muchachos no habían llegado, Katara decidió que Kya se quedar con Honora, Bumi y Tenzin con Hakoda y Oyagi, y las muchachas preparándose para recibir a sus Maridos, ansiosamente,…_

_Pasa el rato todos llegan que se bajan de Appa cuando se despiden cada quien entra en sus habitaciones cuando Aang entra a la suya se sorprende al ver solamente una cama cuando_

_-¿me equivoque de habitación?—se pregunta cuando— ¡No!,.. ¿Es mi habitación?...—se dice entra cuando llega_

_-¡Bienvenido Avatar!—_

_Aang abre sus ojos al ver a Katara en una bata muy revelado, que pasa saliva_

_-¿en donde están mis bebes?—le pregunta serio_

_Katara sonríe que se le acerca coquetamente y seductoramente—Tu hija con Honora,.. Los niños con sus primos—le dice ella cuando le da un beso_

_-¡Pero Katara!,..-el dice Aang _

_Katara suspira-¡Aang!,.. Tranquilízate ellos están bien—le dice cuando se le acerca y lo abraza—debemos de aprovechar esta,… ¡Noche!,.._

_Aang sonríe se sonroja que la abraza, cuando la besa,…_

_Katara pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello para intensificar el beso,.. Que se hace más apasionado cuando se separan por falta de aire. Katara se separa de Aang que ella abre su bata cuando, el abre sus ojos al verla desnuda, que él se quita su capa, su toga, su camisa, sus botas sus pantalones hasta quedar totalmente desnudo._

_Katara sonríe— ¡Ven!,.. Ven mi maestro—le dice ella llegando a la cama_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja –prepárate mi amor para gritar_

_Katara se recuesta en la cama Aang se pone a un lado de ella, que con sus ojos la contempla, y con sus manos va tocando su piel, tocando su rostro, bajando por su cuello, hasta sus hombros, por sus costados, cuando toca sus pechos, Katara deja escapar un suspira que arque su columna, que el baja, poco a poco hasta llegar a su intimidad, el empieza a acariciar cuando nuevamente deja Katara, escapar, otro suspiro, Aang sonríe que con sus manos empieza a acariciar sus piernas, sus muslos, el con sus manos le abre sus piernas, ella pone un de pie en su hombro, Aang sonríe le besa su pierna, va subiendo dándole beso hasta llegar a su intimidad,…_

_-¡Aang!,…-le dice suspirando su nombre_

_Aang sonríe—Paciencia mi amor,.. Paciencia—le dice él cuando Katara arque su columna hacia atrás al sentir que los dedos de él están en su intimidad._

_Aang se le acerca en su oído-¿me amas?_

_-Si,..Ya sabes que te amo,… ¡Mi niño tontorrón!-le dice suspirando su nombre cuando nuevamente arque su columna ella_

_Aang sonríe que saca sus dedos se acopla en ella para entrar, que hace que una de las piernas de Katara este en su hombro_

_-¡Aang!,…..—le habla al sentir que está dentro de ella,_

_Aang pone sus manos en la cadera de ella para empujar, entrando más en ella_

_-Si,..¡Katara!,…_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Aang!—le habla ella y pone sus manos en los hombros de él._

_Aang sonríe que arquea su columna hacia atrás al sentir la pasión de la lujuria, cuando él le baja la pierna, con sus manos le agarra para que ella este a su altura, que hace que se sienta ella en sus piernas._

_Katara pasa sus piernas atrás de la cintura de él, que también pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, y se besan, poco a poco, abriendo sus bocas, saboreando el placer de sus labios, Aang la abraza para quedar mas unidos cuando,…_

_-Muévete conmigo mi amor—le pide Aang_

_Katara sonríe que ambos poco a poco se empieza a mover rítmicamente poco a poco como una danza, entre besos, caricias, poco a poco van sintiendo ambos el placer de amarse, que empiezan a sudar cuando,…_

_Ambos gritan sus nombre al llegar al clímax de su pasión,… siguen abrazados poco a poco ambos sus respiraciones llegan la normalidad que hacen que se miran sonríen que se dan un ligero beso en sus labios._

_-¡Te amo!,..—le dice Aang al quitarle un mechón de su cabello en su rostro_

_Katara sonríe que acaricia su frente, su flecha-¡Te Amo!—le dice ella, al poner su cabeza en uno de sus hombros._

_Aang sonríe que suspira cierra sus ojos para sentir el amor de su amada, que poco a poco hacen que caigan en la cama, Katara su espalda en ella, el arriba de ella que sale de ella cuando la abraza, pone Katara su cabeza en su pecho, para abrazaren ambos y dar bienvenida al sueño._

_Amanece y se estaban preparando todos para regresar a Ciudad Republica cuando,.._

_-¡Papa!,..¿Te vas a ir con nosotros a casa?-le pregunta Kya_

_Hakoda sonríe—Lo siento mi Dulzura tendré que regresar a la Tribu—le dice él cuando Kya se pone triste, el, la abraza—Pero me tendrás mas seguido, porque de seguro me iré a vivir una temporada con Ustedes—le dice él cuando_

_-Espero que así sea—le dice Aang—Acuérdese que sus nietos lo extrañan—nuevamente le recuerda Hakoda sonríe que también se prepara para su viaje claro el se irá en otro barco directo a la tribu y ellos en otro para Ciudad Republica._

_Todos se estaban despidiendo Zuko pidió un barco exclusivamente para que ellos directo a Ciudad Republica, y como siempre Kya y Honora se ponen tristes que decidieron escribirse._

_**En algún lugar en el Mar con Rumbo a Ciudad Republica.-**_

_Aang estaba solo disfrutando la noche cuando sienten un abrazo por su espalda y un beso en sus mejillas el sonríe que le agarra sus manos_

_-¿mis bebes?_

_-Ya lo sabes que no se dormirán hasta que les des las buenas noches—le dice_

_Aang sonríe que se voltea-¿mi bebe?,..¡Verdad!_

_Katara sonríe que le da un ligero beso—Ya sabes que ella siempre te espera_

_Aang sonríe que le regresa el beso—bueno ella salió a su Mami_

_Katara arque su ceja—aun así digo que se parece a ti_

_Aang se ríe—Katara pero ella es hermosa como tú,…-le dice cuando él se pone algo triste_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?_

_Aang suspira—Katara con todo esto se me olvido decirte que he decidido que Shani y su familia se vayan a vivir al Templo del Aire del Sur_

_Katara abre sus ojos—Que alegría Aang,.. Que por fin decidirás que viva gente en el templo—le dice cuando ella se sorprende y se entristece que abraza a Aang-¿sabes que los vamos a extrañas?—le pregunta_

_-Si,.. Lo sé,.. Katara ellos han sido con nosotros más que unos amigos una familia_

_-Si,.. Pero creo que tu hija cuando se sepa se pondrá triste_

_Aang arque su ceja-¿lo dice por Aní?—le dice serio_

_Katara se ríe-¡Avatar!,.. Ya tiene celos que le roben a su bebe_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¡Katara!,.. Ella es una bebe,.. Mi bebe,..—suspira el—Yo se que algún día mi bebe conocerá un chico,.. Pero todavía No—le dice serio_

_-¡Aang!,.. Eso Ya lo sabemos,.. Aparte de Aní, acuérdate de Lily_

_-Si,.. Eso también lo sé,.. Pero también se irán varios,..Bisontes_

_Katara abre sus ojos-¡Aang!... No me vas a decir –la interrumpe el-¡No!,.. Katara!,.. Claro que no permitiría que Cielito se fuera a vivir al Templo, mi bebe se enojaría conmigo,.. Lo que te quiero decir que la preparare para llevármela y cuando regrese junto con Appa traeré unas cosas en el lomo de Cielito,… ¿acuérdate que cuando estuvimos quería traerme unas cosas que encontré?_

_Katara suspira—Si,.. Lo recuerdo,.. Pero en cuestión de llevarte a Cielito,.. Tú se lo dirás a tu hija_

_Aang suspira—Me dejas la parte más difícil,.. Pobre de mi bebe,.. Se va poner triste cuando le diga que me pienso a llevar a Cielito_

_-Lo sé Aang,.. Pero de una vez ve preparándola cuando llegue el día-le dice ella, Aang suspira_

_-Si,.. Pero qué te parece si entramos les damos las buenas noches a nuestros bebes y después Tu y Yo—le dice Aang con una sonrisa._

_Katara sonríe—Bien,.._

_Ellos entran que les dan la buenas noches a sus niños, cuando entran a su camarote, se quitan sus ropas que entran desnudos a la cama, Aang hace que las sabanas los tapen hasta arriba, cuando el entra en Katara, ella respira al sentirlo dentro de ella, que lo abraza, cuando Aang se empieza a mover entrando mas en ella, empujando mas entrando mas_

_-¡Aang!,..—le habla Katara al sentir que está llegando_

_-¡Katara!,…-le habla Aang también al indicarle que está llegando también cuando,…_

_Ambos llegaron juntos, se abrazan que sus respiraciones se van recuperando cuando tocan a su puerta, ambos se sorprende, Aang sale de ella, que se están vistiendo_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Princesita!,..Soy Yo,..—escuchan que les gritan_

_Aang sale con solamente con sus pantalones puestos-¿Qué pasa Toph?—le pregunta molesto_

_-les venga a avisar que la bebe tuvo una pesadilla y como Lin comparte el camarote con ella nos vino a avisar—les dice ella, Aang sale corriendo cuando entra al camarote ve a Kya cabizbaja que la carga_

_-Mi bebe,.. Papi aquí esta—le dice él, que hace que Kya ponga su cabecita en uno de sus hombros, ella pasa sus manitas atrás de su cuello y sus piernitas atrás de su cintura_

_-¿Qué paso Kya?—le pregunta Katara al verla que Aang la tiene abrazada_

_-¡Nada!,.. ¡Tía!,… Ya sabes que por todo llora—le dice Lin molesta_

_-¡Lin!—le grita su Padre_

_-¿Qué papi?,.. Es la verdad,.. Ella por todo llora y mas porque tuvo una pesadilla—le dice Lin molesta_

_Aang al escucharla suspira, que toma el peluche de Kya como su toga que sale con ella_

_-¿a dónde vas con la bebe?—le pregunta Toph_

_-No las llevamos para que esté con nosotros –le contesta Katara molesta_

_-¡ACH!,.. No me acordaba que también es muy exagerada Katara—dice Toph molesta_

_-¡Toph!,.. Por favor,.. Ponte tú en su lugar—le reclama Haru cuando,..-¡Lin!,.. Te vienes a dormir con nosotros—le dice él y ella se va con su padre al camarote_

_Ellos llegan a su camarote cuando Aang deja a Kya en la cama, Katara la abraza _

_-Lo siento,… Mami,.. Papi-les dice ella_

_Aang también la abraza que le da un beso en su frente—Mi Bebe, no debes de sentirlo sabes que estás a salvo con nosotros y que nadie te va a apartar de nosotros y mucho menos hacerte daño—le dice él, Kya asiente, Katara hace que ella se un té para que este más tranquila y se queda ella con ellos, cuando Aang sonríe_

_-Saben que sigo siendo feliz al tener a mis dos maestra aguas conmigo. —les dice Aang que está en medio de ellas cuando madre e hija sonríe y le dan un beso en su mejilla, el sonríe mas que las abraza—Si,.. Soy el único Avatar que ha tenido a dos maestras aguas en su cama—el dice cuando ve que Kya levanta su carita y le hace gestos_

_-¿Qué papi?,..¿Ha habido otros Avatares que ha tenido maestras aguas?—le pregunta seria_

_Aang abre sus ojos pasa saliva cuando_

_-¿contéstale a tu hija?—le pregunta Katara queriéndose reí pero se aguanta_

_-mi bebe,… Claro que No,.. No vez que soy el único—le dice él, Kya sonríe que se acomoda para dormir, _

_-Tuviste suerte,.. Avatar—le dice Katara en su oído_

_El voltea a verla que sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios cuando,.._

_-acuérdense que sigo aquí—les dice Kya, ambos se ríen que voltean a verla ella los mira que les hace puchero_

_-Porque te enojas conmigo al decirte que ella se parece a ti,.. Si ambos están iguales—le dice Katara, Aang sonríe que mejor se disponen a dormir._

_Ya habían llegado a su destino,…_

_**Ciudad Republica Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Estaban en la casa de Sokka, Suki los invito a comer para que estuvieran un rato cuando_

_-¿entonces pasado mañana vas a ir a la escuela para preguntar cuando inician las clases?—Sokka le pregunta a Katara_

_-Si,.. Acuérdate que Bumi ya entra este año,.. Y Aang me dijo que cerca del Concejo hay una nueva escuela que decidió el poner a Kya ahí,.. Claro que Bumi entrara con ella en la misma escuela—le dice Katara_

_-Si,.. Ya también Hakoda tiene que ir a la escuela—les dice Suki_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Mama!,..¿Porque Yo?—se queja el_

_Suki voltea a verlo-¡Hijo!,.. Debes también de ir, aparte estarán tus primos en la misma escuela—le dice Sokka, el pequeño Hakoda suspira cuando voltea a ver a su primo que también suspiran que se ríen sus padres de el_

_Llega el momento que regresen a la Isla cuando,.._

_-¡Me toca ir en Appa!,..—se quejan Bumi y Tenzin_

_-¡que!,..No –les dice Kya_

_-¡Papi!,.. ¿Verdad que es mi turno?—le pregunta Kya con una sonrisa_

_Aang sonríe que cuando ve a sus hijos suspira- ¡Tenzin!,.. Guía a Appa hasta la casa—le dice su padre_

_-¿Qué?—le gritan Kya y Bumi cuando llega Katara y los abraza_

_-No se pongan así,.. Andando vámonos-les dice ella cuando Aang carga a Bumi y a Kya para subir al lomo de Appa,.. _

_Aang suspira que abraza a Kya, y Katara a Bumi_

_-Mi bebe, no te pongas así—le dice su padre,.. Kya le hace puchero que el se ríe y también lo hace que ella también se ríe _

_-¿en verdad los dos están iguales?—les dice Katara refiriéndose a los pucheros que hace Aang y Kya._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Todos se alegraron en verlos y saber que están bien Katara y los niños cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. Ya está todo listo—le dice Shani_

_Aang sonríe—bien,… ¿siempre quienes los van a acompañar?—_

_Shani suspira—Chico me pidió que si él se puede ir con nosotros,.. Yamel,.. Ya sabes cómo se habrá puesto—_

_-bien hablare con él,…Tardaremos unos días en irnos porque nos vamos a ir en bisontes y aparte de Appa me voy a llevar a Cielito_

_-¿Qué?,..¿¡Cielito!?,..—le pregunta Shani sorprendido_

_-si,.. Me la llevo pero es para que cuando regrese pienso traerme unas cosas, Yo se que Appa puede, pero necesitare de ella, pero te pido por favor que no lo digas hasta ese día—le dice Aang_

_-¿lo dices por tu bebe?_

_-Si—suspira Aang y se dirige hacia su casa cuando,..-¿Aní?_

_Aní sonríe al verlo-¡Aang!,.. Vengo a dejarles esta comida—le dice él cuando sale Kya_

_-Gracias Aní,.. Por la comida y la Jarra de agua de limón—le dice Kya, Aní sonríe que se despiden cuando...-¿Qué pasa papi?—le pregunta por qué lo mira serio_

_-Nada,.. Anda metete para la casa—le dice serio Aang._

_Se disponen a cenar cuando Katara mira extraño a Kya como a Aang, Pasa el rato los niños se bañan cuando Katara va ala habitación de su hija,.._

_-¿Qué paso mi pedacito?—le pregunta Katara a Kya porque la vio triste en la cena_

_-no lo sé,..¡Mami!,.. Solamente le di las gracias a Aní por la comida cuando llego Papi—le dice ella, Katara suspira que la ayuda a entrar en su cama_

_-descansa mi pedacito, descansa—le dice Katara cuando entra a su habitación y mira a Aang que lo está esperando cuando ella se quita su bata el sonríe que la abraza-¡Un Momento!,.. ¿Qué le dijiste a mi hija?—le pregunta molesta_

_Aang se sorprende-¿de qué hablas?_

_Katara suspira-¡Aang!,…_

_Aang suspira—Katara,…. Lo que paso…-le dice que baja su cabeza_

_Katara suspira que lo abraza y le de la un beso en sus labio-¡Aang!,.. Ella todavía es una bebe,.. Y pasara un buen tiempo antes que venga Kya a decirte que un chico la invito a salir,- Aang voltea a verla que arque su ceja-¡No me pongas esa cara Avatar!—le dice molesta al ver que le hace gestos_

_-¡Katara!,.. Es mi bebe,…_

_Katara se ríe—Anda vamos a dormir,..¡Papi Celoso!—le dice ella, Aang sonríe que la abraza_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿En verdad pasara mucho tiempo?—le pregunta el_

_-¡Aang!,.. Kya solamente tiene ocho años—le dice ella, el suspira que cae en el sueño._

_Habían pasado los días Katara como Suki fueron a la escuela que está cerca del Concejo para escribirles a los niños y quedaron inscritos para el nuevo curso escolar,… Aang les enseño a los acólitos como manejar los visiones y a los niños especialmente a Kya no le ha dicho nada que el saldrá y mucho menos que se irán Shani y su familia a vivir al Templo del aire del sur,.. Y sobre todo que se llevara a Cielito._

_Pasaron los días cuando llego la hora que los niños entran a la escuela,…_

_**Cuidad Republica escuela Yu-Doo.-**_

_Aang y Katara juntos con sus niños están en la escuela, también Sokka como Suki como los de ellos_

_-bienvenidos Señores—les saludan a los muchachos_

_-¡Avatar!,.. ¡Concejal Sokka!,.. Señoras—les saluda la Directora de la Escuela_

_Ellos saludan _

_-¡Maestra Su!,.. Ya conoce a Kya y este es Bumi—le dice Aang_

_-Y este es,.. Hakoda—le dice Sokka_

_La maestra Su le sonríe que hacen que pasen a su salón,.. Kya va en tercer grado y Bumi como Hakoda en primero y ambos quedaron en el mismo salón_

_-que bueno que aquí es Directora—le dice Katara_

_La Maestra Su sonríe—Si,.. Gracias a Ustedes que me ayudaron, la secretaria de educación me asignó a esta escuela y les aseguro que la Hija de los Señores Kamm no va a entrar a esta,.. Ellos decidieron que mejor les contrataba una maestra particular para que le enseñe a sus hijos—les dice ella _

_Aang como Katara esta felices con la noticia que se despiden y les recuerdan que van a venir por ellos._

_Katara se despide de Aang y se va con Tenzin en Cielo a la Isla_

_Suki también se despide de Sokka y se lleva a Oyagi para su casa,…_

_**Concejo de la Ciudad.-**_

_Aang y Sokka habían llegado al concejo que se van a la oficina de Aang cuando,.._

_-¿entonces este fin de semana es la despedida de Shani y su familia?—le pregunta Sokka_

_Aang suspira—Si,.. Y no sé cómo le voy a decir a Kya y a Bumi Y más porque me voy a llevar a Tenzin conmigo-_

_Sokka se sorprende-¿Qué?,..—le pregunta,…-¿te dijo me hermana que te lo llevaras?,..¿Verdad?_

_-Si,.. –suspira el—Me convenció que me lo llevara aprovechando que Kya y Bumi están en la escuela, porque el próximo ciclo escolar entra él y será un poco mas difícil—le dice y suspira—Y por eso he decidido llevármelo conmigo_

_Sokka abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,..¿Porque te lo quieres llevar?,.. Todavía esta pequeño_

_Aang suspira-¡Sokka!,.. Porque creo que ya es hora que el poco a poco vaya aprendiendo todo lo de los maestros aires_

_Sokka se rasca su cabeza- ¿tus hijos se van a poner celosos especialmente la pequeña Kya?_

_-¡Lo sé!,.. ¡Sokka!,.. Y me duele en no podérmelos llevar también,..—suspira el—Yo los amo,.. Pero—_

_-Lo sé Aang,.. Domas acuérdate lo que ye dije algún día— le recuerda el que sale a su oficina._

_Aang se queda con sus pensamientos que toma la fotografía de ellos que se le vuelven sus ojos lloros—Mis bebes,… Yo los amos por igual,.. Y me duele tener que hacer esto, Espero que algún día me puedan perdonar—se dice él, que sigue con su papeleo,…_

_Llego el fin de semana que se está haciendo una pequeña reunión en,.._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Kya y Bumi estaban sorprendidos a la fiesta que se está organizando cuando,.._

_-¿a qué se debe esta fiesta?—Kya le pregunta a Katara_

_Katara suspira—Mi amor,.. Espérate a que todos estemos reunidos—le dice ella, Kya sonríe que asiente._

_Llego el momento de la reunión, que también llegaron Sokka, Suki y sus niños, Haru, Toph con Lin y Hakoda, que Aang le pidió que se quedara una temporada en la Isla y le dijo sus planes y está contento en quedarse con sus nietos,…_

_Todos están la explanada cuando Aang carraspea,.._

_-¡Muchas Gracias A Todos por estar aquí!,… Esto es un momento tan importante para mí—el dice cuando abraza a Katara—Mas bien importante para notros que he decidido que en el Templo del Aire del Sur vivan Gente,.. ¡Familia!,.. Con nuestras tradiciones de Nómadas Aires,.. Y algún día Yo se que así será,.. Los,..¡Maestros Aires!—dice el, cuando se contiene a que sus lagrimas no le recorran-¡Shani!,.. ¡Shamma!,..¡Niños!,..¡Chico!,.. Para Mí,.. Y mi familia es un Honor que se vayan a vivir al templo,… y esto es solamente una reunión no una despedida porque se,.. Que no volveremos a ver,…-les dice Aang muy conmovido_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Katara!,.. Gracias por darnos la confianza a mi Familia y a Mi por este honor que nos han dado y les aseguro que no los decepcionaremos—les dice Shani cuando todos se abrazan cuando_

_-¿Qué te pasa muñeca?—le pregunta Lily a Kya_

_Kya con lágrimas en sus ojos—No es justo,..¡Lily!,..¡Te voy a extrañar!—le dice cuando llora ella, Lily también llora que se abrazan ambas cuando,.._

_-¿a mí no me vas a extrañar?—le preguntan a Kya_

_Cuando ella voltea que también lo abraza-¡Aní!—le dice llorando Kya, Aní la abraza también_

_-Te voy a extrañar,… Bebe—le dice Aní._

_Aang al verlos se sorprende cuando siente un abrazo—No se te ocurra hacer algo,..Papi celoso—le dice Katara, Aang suspira que sonríe y le hace puchero_

_-No estoy celoso—le dice él cuando_

_-eso dice,… Pero ya sabes cómo me sentía Yo cuando los miraba—_

_Katara y Aang se sorprende que voltean a ver y con una sonrisa.-¡Padre!_

_Hakoda sonríe que los abraza—Aang,.. Te entiendo,.. Pero ella todavía es una bebe,.. Y espero que pase mucho,… Mucho,.. Mucho tiempo en ver a mi bella nieta con un chico—le dice el_

_-Si,.. Yo también espero eso—le dice Aang_

_-Por los espíritus,.. Pobre de mí pedacito de cielo le toco un padre y un abuelo muy celosos_

_-¿Es la verdad?—escuchan que también les dice_

_-¡Sokka!—le grita Katara_

_-Si,… Hermanita,.. Yo también opino como nuestro Padre y este calvo—les dice él, Katara solamente suspira_

_Pasa la noche todos se despiden cuando tocan a la puerta de la casa de Shani_

_-¡Kya!,..¿Que haces aquí?—le pregunta Aní_

_Kya tímidamente le entrega a Aní una Azucena panda y le da un beso sale corriendo de allí, Aní se sonroja que baja su mirada—Te voy a extrañar,.. Mi,… Bebe,..—dice el que entra a su habitación esconde la azucena panda para guardarlo y tenerlo como un bello recuerdo de ella._

_En la casa de Aang todos están dormidos,…_

_Aang y Katara están en su cama cuando,.._

_-¿Tenzin está emocionado porque se van a ir solos?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang suspira—Me alegro, Pero,… Me duele en dejarlos,.. ¡Katara!, tu sabes bien que siempre soñé que todos estuvieras ahí,.. Bueno,.. El poco tiempo que vivimos fue maravilloso,.. Pero—suspira él, Katara lo abraza-_

_-¡Aang!,.. Te entiendo,.. Y hare todo lo posible para que Kya como Bumi no se sientan—le dice ella, Aang sonríe que le da un beso en sus labios_

_-Katara pasara algunos meses que no te tendré a mi lado—se lo dice tristemente y a la vez coquetamente_

_Katara sonríe se sienta en su estomago con sus piernas abiertas le da un ligero beso en sus labios—Bueno,.. Yo también te voy a extrañar—le dice ella, Aang la abraza que se besan._

_Aang hace que Katara pone su espalda en la cama cuando se miran—te amo—le dice el_

_Katara sonríe que acaricia su rostro—Te amo,… Mi,.. ¡Maestro!—le dice ella que se besan. _

_El beso se hace apasionado, saboreando el pacer de sus labios,… Aang con sus manos subiendo su comisión cuando,.._

_Katara arque su columna hacia atrás al sentir que Aang está dentro de ella,.._

_Aang hace que mi miren cuando,..¿Deseo quedarme aquí contigo?—le pregunta _

_Katara sonríe que lo abraza y pone a Aang en su pecho—Quédate aquí conmigo,.. Aang,.. Deseo sentirte que eres,.. Mío,.. Y que nadie te alejara de mí_

_Aang voltea a verla que le da un ligero beso y con una sonrisa—Katara somos uno,.. Y siempre lo seremos—le dice y caen al sueño,.._

_Llego el día que tiene que irse al tempo pero decidieron que era después que Aang dejara Kya y a Bumi en la escuela,…_

_**Ciudad Republica Escuela Yu-Doo**_

_Aang iba algo triste cuando deja a Kya a Bumi no antes darles un abrazo_

_-¿entonces Papi de aquí te irás al Templo?—le pregunta Kya triste_

_Aang se controla que la abraza y le da un beso en su frente—Si mi bebe,.. Me voy a tardar pero no olviden que los amo, están aquí en mi corazón –les dice el tratando en no llorar_

_Kya y Bumi lo abrazan-¡Te vamos a extrañar Papi!,..-les dice Kya y Bumi al mismo tiempo,.._

_-recuerden que mami va venir a dejarlos en Cielo y también viene por ustedes en Cielo—les dice él y se despiden._

_Los niños entran a su salón Aang suspira que se quita sus lagrimas cuando,..—espero que no me odies mi bebe—se dice el que se sube a Appa para ir por Tenzin_

_**Isla del templo del Aire,..**_

_Todos estaban ya en los bisontes cuando,.._

_-¡Tenzin!,.. Mi amor hazle caso a Papi—le pide Katara porque él está arriba de Appa_

_Aang y Katara se dan un beso-¡Te amo!—de dice ambos. Aang sube en Cielito cuando,.._

_-¡ANDANDO VAMOS TODOS AL TEMPLO DEL AIRE DEL SUR!—grita él cuando-¡Cielito!,..¡Yip!,..¡Yip!—dice él y sale volando y delante de, él va Appa con Tenzin_

_Katara suspira cuando siente un abrazo ella sonríe_

_-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien—le dice Hakoda, ella sonríe y a la vez suspira._

_Llego lo hora que va por los niños que cuando llegaron a la Isla Kya corre para ver a Cielito, ella se sorprende que no este que corre_

_-¡MAMI!,..¡MAMI!,..¡MAMI!,…_

_Katara al escuchar se entristece se arma de valor cuando,..-¿si mi pedacito?—le pregunta_

_-¡MAMI!,…Cielito,..¿No está?—le pregunta llorando_

_Katara la abraza cuando.-¡Mami!,..¿En dónde está Tenzin?—le pregunta Bumi al no verlo, Katara suspira que ambos los abraza_

_-Mis,.. Bebes,.. Tenzin se fue con Papi y se llevo a,.. Cielito—les dice ella triste_

_-¿Qué?—gritan Kya y Bumi-¿Por qué no nos llevo?—le pregunta Bumi triste_

_-Si,… ¿Por qué no nos llevo y se llevo a Cielito?—le grita Kya llorando_

_Cuando llega Hakoda y los abraza—Ya mis niños,.. Ya,.. Su Padre sabe lo que hace cuando,.._

_-Si él se llevo a Tenzin porque nosotros no Somos Maestros,… ¡Aires!—le grita Kya que sale corriendo a encerrarse a su habitación_

_Katara suspira y la deja que este sola que se desahogué, cuando ve a Bumi y lo mira que el también corre hacia su habitación_

_Katara se quita sus lagrimas cuando ella abraza a su Padre-¿creo que hice mal en convencer a Aang que se llevara a Tenzin?—ella le dice, Hakoda abre sus ojos que se sorprende—_

_-¡hija!,.. Tranquila ellos deben de entender—le dice Hakoda y espera que sus nietos comprendan porque su Padre decidió llevarse a Tenzin Sin ellos,…_

_***Y,..¿Que les pareció?**_

_***Espero sus mensajes,…**_

_***GRACIAS.**_


	50. Chapter 51

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Muchas Gracias**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Jezreel**_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Habían pasado solamente un par de días desde que Aang se fue con Tenzin, Cielito y los acólitos,.. Que Katara no sabía cómo tratar el asunto con Kya y Bumi,.. Ellos están cenando los niños, molestos y cabizbajo, Katara triste al verlos cuando,.._

_-¡mis niños no se pongan así!—les dice Hakoda_

_Kya voltea a verlo—Papa,.. Como quieres que estemos,… Si,..—suspira ella que se aguanta para no llorar._

_Bumi solamente deja su plato que se levanta cuando Hakoda lo atrae hacia él y lo sienta en sus piernas_

_-Mis niños les voy a contar un secreto,.. Yo no quería que lo supieran y más porque su Madre está aquí—les dice Hakoda_

_Katara, como Kya y Bumi están atentos_

_-¡Hija!,.. ¿Te acuerdas el día que a Aang lo atacaron y cayó en coma,.. Y después que despertó tú estabas molesta?—le pregunta el_

_Katara baja su mirada—Si,..Lo recuerdo,.. Que hasta te reclame porque nos habías abandonado—le dice ella cuando,.._

_Kya y Bumi abre sus ojos-¡Papa!,..¿Abandonaste a Mami?—le pregunta Kya_

_Katara suspira—en realidad No,.. Hija,.. Lo que pasa que tu tío Sokka y Yo éramos pequeños cuando Papa se tuvo que ir-le dice ella con los ojos lloros_

_Kya y Bumi se les quedan viendo,.._

_-Si,.. Me tuve que ir,.. Los Deje solos a tu madre y tú tío con Gran, para que todos los hombres de la tribu fuéramos a unirnos con el reino tierra para la guerra—le dice Hakoda_

_Kya frunce su frente-¿y qué tiene que ver esto con que,.. Papi se llevara a Tenzin?—le pregunta ella molesta y cruzada de brazos_

_-Mi Dulzura es algo similar,.. Tu Padre se tuvo que llevarlo porque el cómo tu padre son los únicos maestros aires,.. Tenzin tiene un gran peso en sus hombros,.. Aparte de llevar el legado de los maestros,..¡Aire!,.. Tiene la responsabilidad de sacar a flote todos los templos del aire,.. Incluyendo la Isla—le dice Hakoda_

_-¿entonces Tenzin es otro avatar?—le pregunta Bumi_

_Hakoda se ríe... –No mi muchacho,..¡No!,.. Lo que quiero decirles que deben tener un poco de paciencia con su hermano,.. Y su Padre, aprovecho en llevárselo no por gusto,.. Sino que todavía no entra a la escuela,.. Porque si él estuviera en la escuela claro que él no se los llevaría—le dice él cuando- ¿me imagino que su madre nos les conto que estuvieron viviendo un tiempo en el el templo del aire del sur?_

_Los niños abren sus ojos que voltea a ver a su madre-¡Padre!,.. Aang no hubiera querido que lo supieran_

_-¿Por qué no mami?—le pegunta Kya molesta_

_Katara suspira que trata que no le recorran sus lágrimas_

_-¡Hija!,.. Ya es hora que mi nieta conozca la verdad—le dice el_

_-¿Qué verdad?..—le pegunta Kya molesta_

_-de que ha de ser,..¿Que eres hija de uno de los bisontes llorona?—le dice Bumi riéndose_

_Hakoda como Katara se ríen, Kya les hace puchero cuando el voltea a ver a su nieta y se ríe mas-¡Mi Dulzura en verdad no puedes negar que eres hija de Aang!,..Mírala Katara son los mismo gestos de su padre—le dice él con una gran sonrisa_

_-¿Qué verdad?—nuevamente Kya les pregunta_

_Katara suspira hace que Kya se sienta en sus piernas –Mi pedacito de Cielo,.. ¿Te acurdas de esa señora que te decía que era tu madre?—le pregunta ella, Kya asiente—bien,.. No era la primera vez que te quería robar,… era muy pequeña, Bumi estaba de meses y en una fiesta aprovechando que te quedaste con Gran y me tuve que llevar a Bumi a cambiarle su pañal,.. Ella te robo—le dice, cuando Kya como Bumi abren sus ojos—Si,.. Mi amor te robo de nuestro lado,.. Todos estábamos angustiado que no te encontraba,.. Tu Papi no sabes cómo se puso y fue él quien te encontró y decidió que nos fuéramos a vivir al templo—le dice ella_

_-Si,.. Se fueron sin decirle a nade—le dice Hakoda reclamándole_

_-¡Padre!,.. Tú sabes bien porque lo hicimos_

_-¿entonces vivíos en el templo?—Bumi les pregunta_

_-Si, mi amor,.. Solamente, Tu, Kya, Papi y Yo,.. Claro que Appa como Cielo y Cielito, Momo y sus hijos,..¿Te acuerdas de algo mi pedacito?—le pregunta a Kya, ella agacha la cabeza_

_-¡Hija!,.. Ella no se acuerda solamente tenía dos añitos—le dice Hakoda_

_-¿y porque nos regresamos?—le pegunta Bumi_

_-por las obligaciones de tu Papi,.. Acuérdense que él es el Avatar así como tiene obligaciones con Ustedes también con el mundo,… Aparte Tenzin venia en camino y Yo no quería estar sola para cuando el naciera por eso decidimos que el naciera en la tribu_

_-¿entonces Tenzin no nació a que en la Isla?—le pregunta Kya sorprendida_

_-¡No!,.. Los únicos que nacieron son tú y Bumi,.. –les dice ella cuando,..—Bueno es hora de dormir acuérdense que hay escuela—les recuerda que los lleva a su habitación para que descansen._

_Katara ayuda a Bumi cuando,..-¡Mami!,.. Tú crees que si fuera un maestro aire como Tenzin papi me amaría_

_Katara lo abraza— ¡mi amor!,.. Tu no vececitas ser un maestro aire,.. Sabes bien que papi te amo,.. Como te amo Yo, Y más por lo que tú eres,.. Tú y Tu Tío Sokka son especiales porque han demostrado que para ser valientes, no necesitan tener poderes,.. Y Papi y Yo estamos muy orgullosos por eso mi muchachito—le dice ella y le da un beso en su frente—Aparte mi amor eres guapo como Papi y tienes el color de sus ojos—le dice con una sonrisa_

_Bumi sonríe—te amo mami—le dice, Katara sonríe que lo abraza y lo deja para irse con Kya cuando entra,.._

_-¿todavía despierta mi pedacito?_

_Kya suspira, llega Katara que la ayuda a recostarse -¿es cierto lo que me dijiste mami?—_

_Katara sonríe que se sienta en la cama de Kya—Claro que si mi amor,.. Papi te ama,.. Como también a Bumi y Tenzin,.. Pero tú no puedes negar que eres su consentida,.. Nunca lo dudes Hija,.. El ha hecho mucho para protegerte que si te llegara a pasar algo,.. No dudes que él se moriría como Yo_

_-¿entonces porque no me llevo?—_

_Katara suspira—mi amor porque estas en la escuela, por eso,.. Si estuvieras de vacaciones no dudes que te llevaría, más bien nos llevaría, y como te dijo tu abuelo, Tenzin se fue con él,.. Porque le tiene que enseñar,.. Acuérdate que él te está enseñando lo del agua control,.. Así con Tenzin, en el aire control, Mi amor,.. Pero nunca dudes del amor que tu papi siente por ti,..—Le dice cuando hace Katara que Kya se sienta en la cama y la abraza—te voy a confesar algo,.. Que si tu papi se entera que si tuviera cabello se le caería_

_-¿Qué es mami?_

_Katara sonríe y se sonroja—cuando le dije a tu papi que tu venias encamino Yo deseaba un niño,.. Pero tu papi deseaba una niña él estaba tan seguro, que eras tú que crecía en mi vientre, que te hablaba diciéndote que ya quería que su bebe estuviera en sus brazos, y siempre refiriéndose que sería una niña,.. Y cuando tú naciese estaba loco en tenerte en sus brazos,.. Mas loco que creo que cuando Bumi y Tenzin nacieron_

_Kya se sorprende que voltee a vera-¿en verdad Mami?_

_Kya sonríe que le da un beso en su frente—Si,.. Mi amor,.. En verdad, Aporte de ustedes tres eres quien se parece más A Papi, nunca lo dudes hija de mi alma,.. El te ama tanto como Yo—le dice que la deja para que duerma, _

_Katara se dirige hacia su habitación cuando entra en la cama-¿Cómo te extraño?,… -se dice que se quita sus lagrimas-¿es muy difícil tener tres hijos con tres elementos, pero a un así no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo—ella se dice que se dispone a dormir._

_**en algún rincón del Reino Tierra cerca del Mar rumbo al Templo del Aire del Sur.-**_

_Estaba amaneciendo Aang está meditando junto con los acólitos cuando salen de su meditación,…_

_-¿falta mucho para llegar?—le pregunta Chico_

_Aang sonríe—No,.. Delante de nosotros esta la montaña de Pakkua y en seguida el Templo del Sur—le dice con un sentimiento cuando_

_-¡Papi!-_

_Aang sonríe que le extiende sus brazos –Ya despertó mi muchachito_

_Tenzin sonríe que lo abraza-¿falta mucho?_

_Aang sonríe—No,.. Ya meros estamos en casa_

_Tenizn se sorprende-¿en casa?_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en sus frente—Es un decir,.. Pero casa es el lugar en donde vives en donde estas a gusto, tranquilo,-suspira el—en Paz—le dice, Tenzin le sonríe._

_Desayunan termina de recoger cuando,.._

_-¡Tenzin!,.. Te vas conmigo la montaña tiene unos fuertes vientos que estas demasiado pequeño para soportarlo—le dice él, - ¡Muchachos!... Adelante de nosotros detrás de la montaña esta el templo,.. Preparasen y agárrense fuerte por las corrientes—les dice Aang, todos asienten _

_Tenzin se va con su padre arriba de Cielito,.. Appa va por delante de Guía -¡APPA!,..¡YIP!,..¡YIP!,.. AL TEMPLO DEL SUR—le grita Aang, Appa bufa indicando que si que alza su vuelo y detrás de el ve Aang y los demás acólitos en los bisontes,…_

_Atraviesan la montaña de Pakkua cuando,…_

_-¡MIRA PAPI!—le grita Tenzin_

_Aang sonríe que lo abraza-¡Si!,.. Ya llegamos—le dice el-¡MUCHACHOS!,..EL TEMPLO DEL AIRE DEL SUR—les dice gritando todos sonríen al verlo_

_-¡Guau!,..¿Que hermoso?—dice Lily_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Se parece al templo del la Isla?—pregunta Aní no muy convencido_

_**Templo del Aire del Sur.-**_

_Todos habían llegado cuando se bajan de los bisontes_

_-¡Tenzin espérame!—le pide su padre, el niño asiente_

_-¡Aang!,..¿En realidad se parece al templo de la Isla?—le pregunta Aní molesto_

_-Si,.. Cuando decidí construir la Isla seria casi una copia de aquí—le dice Aang_

_Aní suspira cuando,.._

_-¿Qué te pasa hijo?—le pregunta, Shani a Aní_

_Aní suspira—Nada padre,… ¡Nada!—_

_Shani suspira—déjalo ya sabes que él no quería venir-le dice Shamma, el solamente suspira_

_Aang ayuda a bajar las cosas de los bisontes cuando también les quita las sillas de montar_

_-¡Appa!,.. Indícales en donde tienen que descansar—le pide Aang, Appa bufa que los bisontes se van detrás de él cuándo,.._

_-Papi,.. Cielito no se quiere ir—le dice Tenzin_

_Aang se le acerca que la acaricia- ¿piensas que mi bebe esta aquí y quieres verla?—le pregunta el_

_Cielito le bufa, Aang le sonríe cuando ve que viene Appa y le pide a Cielito que se vaya con el-¡Ve Cielito!,.. Ve a descansar—le dice Aang y se entristece_

_-¡Animo!,..—le dice Shani, Aang sonríe que asunten_

_Aang les de indicaciones en donde están los dormitorios, la cocina y los lugares, todos meten las cosas cuando terminan escogen sus dormitorios cuando Aang le coge de la mano a Tenzin_

_-¿A dónde vamos Papi?_

_Aang sonríe—vamos a nuestro dormitorio necesitas dormir—le dice el_

_-no yo no quiero dormir—le dice Tenzin dando un bostezo, Aang sonríe que lo carga cuando llega el niño abre sus ojos a la habitación_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Que grande es?_

_Aang sonríe—si,.. Bien deja sacudir para dormirnos un rato_

_Aang termina de arreglar cuando se da cuenta que Tenzin ya está dormido, sonríe el, que saca sus cosas, las acomoda cuando pone a un lado un fotografía de ellos, que sonríe el-¡Los extraños!—se dice cuando se recuesta a un lado de Tenzin,…_

_Llega la noche, Aang despierta Tenzin todavía sigue dormido, que el se dirige hacia la cocina para ayudar cuando Tenzin despierta cuando no ve a su Padre,…_

_-¿Papi?—le habla pero él no responde, se levanta de la cama cuando sale suspira-¿en dónde estará?—se pregunta él cuando ve la habitación de enfrente entra el, que se sorprende al ver dos camitas cuando,.._

_-¿aquí estas mi muchachito?_

_-¡Papi!,..¿De quién son?—le pregunta Tenzin al ver las camitas, Aang sonríe cuando se sorprende de algo en la esquina de una de las camitas, lo agarra que le quita el polvo cuando_

_-¿de quién esa muñeca?—le pregunta el niño_

_Aang sonríe que voltea a verlo—es de tu hermana_

_Tenizn abre los ojos-¿de Kya?_

_-si,.. De ella_

_-¿pero cómo?—_

_-estuvimos viviendo una temporada aquí en el templo Bumi tenía meses y tu hermanita dos añitos y estas son sus camitas—le dice él con nostalgia y sus ojos llorosos_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Y Yo?—le pregunta serio_

_Aang se ríe,.. -¡Muchachita!,.. Después te cuento anda vamos a cenar_

_Cenan todos cuando,.._

_-¿se ve que hay mucho que hacer?—pregunta Chico_

_Aang sonríe—Si,.. Se va ha ser igual que la Isla de plantar para nuestra comida y las artesanía que hacen, les enseñare la ruta a la Isla de Kyoshi en los bisontes para los intercambio_

_-¿el Jefe de la Isla es el padre de Suki?—le pregunta Shani_

_-Si,.. Oyagi es el padre de el,.. También compraremos uno halcones mensajeros para estar comunicados—les dice él, y todos sonríen_

_-¿aquí pasaron su luna de miel?—Lily pregunta con una sonrisa_

_Aang se sonroja_

_-¡NIÑA!—grita Shani_

_-¡Shani!,.. Déjala y si Lily,.. Aquí Katara y yo pasamos nuestra luna de miel y al mes me de estar aquí me dio la más hermoso noticia—les dice Aang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-¿Qué es Papi?,..Lo que mami te dijo_

_Aang voltea a verlo que lo abraza y lo sienta en sus piernas—que tu hermanita venia en camino—le dice dando un suspira_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Como que la llorona de Kya venia en camino?,..¿Entonces no es mi hermana?—le pregunta sorprendido_

_Todos se ríen al que él les dice_

_-Mi muchachito es una forma de decir que Mami estaba embarazada de Kya—le dice él, Tenzin hace gestos que se ríen que llego la hora de dormir que todos se van a sus habitaciones para descansar_

_Habían pasado unos días que se estaban preparando para ir a la Isla de Kyoshi, Aang y Tenzin en Appa, Shani y Chico en otro visiones que parten a la Isla,…_

_**Isla Kyoshi.-**_

_Habían llegado cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!,..—le grita en cuando,.._

_-¿Koko?,… ¿Eres tú?—le pregunta Aang_

_Koko sonríe cuando-¿Quién este niño?—le pregunta sorprendida_

_-Koko el es,..¡Tenzin!,.. Mi muchachito—le dice Aang con una gran sonrisa._

_-¿Tenzin?,…. —le pregunta cuando mira a los otros acólitos cuando,..-¿Qué?,.. ¿En dónde está tu mujer?—nuevamente pregunta—No me lo digas,.. Te distes cuenta que nunca te dará hijos maestros aires que por fin la abandonaste—le dice con una sonrisa_

_-¿Qué?—grita Tenzin_

_-¡KOKO!,-Aang le grita—Tenzin es el bebe que venía en camino cuando nació el bebe de Sokka y Suki aquí en la Isla y para que lo sepas Nunca,.. De los Nuncares dejar a Katara, ella es el amor de mi vida,.. Y mi muchachito es un maestro aire como Yo—le dice serio_

_Koko le hace gestos de enojo cuando llegan los demás y los saludan cuando_

_-¡Aang!—le saluda Oyagi cuando-¿Por todos los espíritus como a crecido tu muchachito?—le pregunta el_

_Tenzin sonríe que lo saluda que Oyagi los hace pasar_

_-Aang,.. Lo siento,… Ella nunca cambiara—le dice Oyagi, triste_

_Aang solamente le sonríe que les presenta a los demás y les dice que ellos estarán en el templo del Sur, pasa el día que se quedan en la noche en la Isla a dormir cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa mi muchachito?_

_Tenzin suspira—Papi es verdad que si Yo no hubiera nacido maestro aire,.. ¿Dejaría a Mami?_

_Aang suspira que se sienta él, lo sienta a Tenzin en sus piernas, que lo abraza— ¡No!,.. Nunca dejaría a Mami,.. Si tú hubieras nacido, maestro agua o no,…. ¡Nunca!, Yo amo a Mami y nunca permitiría dejarla, porque la Amo._

_-¿y si Kya hubiera sido maestra aire?_

_Aang sonríe—Mi muchachito,.. Claro que hubiéramos tenido más bebe,.. No por ser maestro aire, agua o no maestro,.. Sino porque son mis hijos y Yo los amo por eso—suspira el—Tenzin,.. Eres muy joven, pero alguien día cuando te enamores y deseas formar una familia entenderás que a los hijos los amas por ser el resultado del gran amor que se tiene, No por obligación—le dice él, Tenzin sonríe que se dispone a dormir._

_Amanece, suben las cosas que compraron como a los halcones mensajeros que regresan al Templo,…_

_**Templo del Aire del Sur.-**_

_Habían llegado dejaron las cosas cuando Aang entra a la habitación cuando,.._

_-¿Qué haces Papi?_

_Aang sonríe—le voy a escribir a Mami, Para que sepa que ya llegamos y que estamos bien—le dice cuando-¿deseas escribirle a Mami?—le pregunta, Tenzin sonríe, Aang le pasa un pergamino como una tinta para que le escribió cuando ambos terminan le pone el sello van en donde están los halcones y envía las cartas,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Katara estaba haciendo la comida cuando,.._

_-¡Princesita en donde estas!—_

_Katara escucha que le gritan que suspira ella-¿Toph?,..¿Que pasa?_

_Toph sonríe –Vengo a dejarte a mi retoño, Haru y Yo entraremos en una Junta y saldremos tarde—le dice ella, le deja a Lin cuando,.._

_-¡Tía!,..¿Tenzin?—le pregunta al no verlo._

_-Lin acuérdate que él se fue con su Papi al templo—le dice Katara cuando_

_-¿Kya y Bumi?—pregunta Lin por ellos_

_Cuando,.._

_-¡MAMI!,..¡MAMI!—_

_Escucha Katara que Bumi le grita cuando sale de su cocina y lo ve que viene y detrás Kya, que ella al verlos sonríe_

_-¿Qué paso mi muchacho?—le pregunta Hakoda al verlo correr_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Mensaje de Papi!—le dice Bumi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja feliz, llega Kya que hace mueca al ver a Lin que suspira ella_

_Katara sonríe que le quita el mensaje-¡Sí!,… ¡es carta de Papi!—ella les dice cuando_

_-¿Qué dice Papi?—Bumi le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe cuando le entrega una carta a Bumi—Esta carta te la envía a Ti,..¡Bumi!-le dice ella, el niño sonríe, cuando Kya se dirige hacia adentro cuando,_

_-¡Kya!,..¡Papi te envía una para ti!—le dice su madre, ella se queda quieta que se voltea—Tómalo mi amor,.. Es de Papi—le dice, Kya suspira que lo toma que se dirige hacia su habitación que no sabe si abril o no,.. Que mejor lo mete a uno de sus cajones cuando ella escucha_

_-¿Qué te dicen?—le pregunta Hakoda a Katara_

_Katara sonríe que se sienta y empieza a leer:_

-¡Amorcito!,… Espero que estén bien,.. Los extraño mucho, A Ti a mi Muchacho y a mi Bebe, dile a tu Padre que le estoy agradecido que se quede con ustedes Todo el tiempo que sea necesario,.. Porque desafortunadamente será algo larga, Hay mucho que hacer aquí en el Tempo y enseñarles a los Acólitos todo,.. A parte como te comente deseo llevarme unas cosas para la casa,.. Para rematar ya estamos a finales de otoño ya empieza a caer los primeros copos de nieve,.. Espero no tardar mi estadía aquí,..

-Los amo,.. Y los Extraño, Con amor

-Aang,..

-Tu niño Tontorrón del Iceberg

_Katara sonríe que se quita sus lágrimas cuando,..-¿una carta de mi Tenzin?—ella dice que lo empieza a Leer:_

-Mami,.. Te extraño, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo y papi,… te quiero,..Tenzin

_Katara sonríe que lo enrolla y se lo lleva a su pecho que su padre la abraza cuando,.._

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Para mí no hay nada?—se queja Lin, Katara y Hakoda se ríen cuando_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Mami!—_

_-¿Qué pasa Bumi?—le pregunta ella_

_Bumi sonríe—no puedo quitarle el sello—él dice, Hakoda lo ayuda a quitarle el sello_

_-¿Qué te dice Papi mi amor?—le pregunta ella_

_Bumi sonríe cuando empieza a leer:_

-¡Bu,..Mi!,..¡Te,.. Amo!,.. Mi,..¡Mu ch acho!,..—_dice él y sonríe—_Ya,.. Que,… no,… ¡estoy!,…. Eres,… el,… hombre de la casa,…. Aparte de,… Tu,… ¡Abuelo!,…cuida,… a,..¡Mami!,.. Y a Kya,… ¡por!,…Mi,..¡Te amo!,..Tu,..Papi

_Bumi sonríe que se quita sus lágrimas en sus ojos que sonríen al verlo_

_-Lo vez mi muchacho somos los hombres de la casa—le dice Hakoda, Bumi le sonríe a su abuelo que lo abraza cuando voltea a ver a Kya_

_-¡Kya!,..¿Que te dice Papi?—le pregunta Bumi_

_Kya hace mueca—No lo sé,.. No le he abierto—ella dice cuando,..¿Deja ir a ver a Momo?—ella les dice que sale corriendo de su casa_

_-¿creo que la llorona se va ir a llorar?—Lin les dice_

_Katara y Hakoda se miran que suspira_

_-¡Lin!,..¿Ven ayúdame a poner la mesa para comer?—le pregunta Katara, Lin sonríe que asiente _

_-¿deseas que hable con mi dulzura?—le pregunta Hakoda al verla triste._

_Katara suspira—No,..Déjenla un rato. —ella le dice, Hakoda asiente que dejan a sola a Kya._

_Kya llega al establo en donde esta Cielo y sus bebes que ella llora que se le acerca Cielo y le bufa, ella sonríe al verla-¿extrañas a Appa como a Cielito?,..¡Verdad!,..—ella le dice cuando,..-¡Momo!,..—Ella lo carga que lo acaricia—Vámonos para adentro, Momo, ya empieza hacer frio—ella le dice, que agarra a Momo y entra a su casa con el_

_-¡Kya!,…-le habla su madre, Kya suspira que voltea a verla—Mi amor deja a Momo lávate las manos para comer—le dice ella, Kya suspira que entra en su habitación y deja a Momo y le da un beso_

_-¡Pobre Momo!,..Papi no se despidió de ti—le dice ella, y lo deja en su cama y se dispone a comer._

_Habían pasado unos días Kya no quería abrir la carta de su padre que mejor decidió gradarla y no saber porque todavía ella esta resentida con él,.. Por lo de Cielito,.. Y más por no decirle que se llevaría a su Hermano,_

_Habían pasado los días,…_

_**Templo del Aire del Sur.-**_

_Aang le estaba enseñando a Tenzin unas cosas del templo cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,..Acaba de llegar este mensaje por halcón—le dice Aní_

_Aang sonríe que lo toma cuando sonríe el-¡Tenzin!,..¡ES DE MAMI!—le grita feliz, Aang se sienta en el piso con él, cuando abre el mensaje y empieza a leer en voz alta para que el también escuche cuando carraspea él:_

-¡Aang!,..¡Amor!,.. Recibí tus cartas y quiero decirte que también te extrañamos,.. Dije a mi bebe que te haga caso,..¡Tenzin!,.. Mami te extraña que ya desee que ambos estén aquí en casa,…

-Bumi está feliz al recibir carta tuya que te envía una carta—_Aang sonríe al ver la carta que Bumi le envió—_

-¡Aang!,.. Dile a Tenzin que Lin está sentida porque no le ha escrito- _Aang voltea a verlo y él se sonroja—_Mi Padre, te manda saludos,… y,..¡Kya!,… bueno ella,.. Ya te has de imaginar como esta.

-te Amo,.. Mi niño Tontorrón como quisiera que estuvieras aquí

-Por siempre Tuya,… Katara

_Aang sonríe al escuchar y voltea a ver a Tenzin_

_-¡Mami!,.. No extraña Papi—le dice él, Aang sonríe_

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?—le pregunta el, Tenzin sonríe que asiente._

_Termina de cenar que todos se disponen a descansar, Aang aprovecha para abrir la carta de Bumi que se les salen las lágrimas de emoción para saber que le dice su muchacho, suspira él cuando empieza a leer:_

-¡Papi!,.. Te extraño,.. Como me gustaría estar contigo en el templo y ser como Tenzin un maestro como tú,.. Mami dice que no necesito ser un maestro que aun así me amas,.. Yo te amo Papi,.. Y daría todo para estar contigo,..

-Bumi

_Aang se quita sus lagrimas cuando-¡Mi Muchachito!,…Yo También te Amo,… ¿Por qué mi bebe no me escribió?—se pregunta él cuando ve un carta pegada de Katara_

-¡Aang!,.. Quise pegar esta carta para que Tenzin no se dé cuenta,..

-¡Kya!,.. Ella está enojada y sentida porque te llevaste a Cielito y mas porque no le dijimos que te llevarías a Tenzin,.. Estoy tratando de que entienda que te lo llevaste por que todavía no entra a la escuela, pero ella todavía no entiende que Tenzin debe de estar contigo y tú puedas enseñarle tranquilo,… Para rematar Momo ha estado enfermo y ella está al pendiente de él,..Le entregue la carta que le enviaste pero no sé si ya la leyó que creo que no,.. Porque estuve checando sus cosas y no le encontré.

-¡Amor!,.. No te sientas presionado por Kya, tu tomate todo el tiempo que necesites,.. Y no olvides que te amo y te extraño, que mi cama se siente vacía sin ti, las noches son largas y frías que necesito de tu calor y tu cuerpo para vivir, pero nuestros hijos me hacen fuerte, para vivir sin ti,.. Te extraño mi Niño Tontorrón,.. Mi Hermoso Maestro.

-Por siempre Tuya tu Diosa del Océano

_Aang enroja la carta se quita sus lagrimas y se entristece a saber-¡Mi bebe!,.. Espero que un día me puedas perdonar,.. Yo daría todo para que ustedes también estuvieran aquí,…-se dice el que entra a la cama con Tenzin—Te extraño mi Diosa, te extraño mas en esta cama, porque aquí nos hicimos uno,… concebimos a nuestra bebe y a Tenzin y porque pasamos días maravillosos juntos, aquí...—dice el que cae al sueño._

_***Espero que haya sido de su agrada**_

_***GRACIAS,..**_


	51. Chapter 52

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir.-**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Chimuelo2**_

_Habían pasado los días, los meses, como Aang le comentaba a Katara en sus cartas, fue un invierno intenso, aparte de sus obligaciones como Avatar y poder dejar todo arreglado en el Templo del Aire del Sur, y con las enseñanzas de Tenzin que poco a poco le he enseñado como meditar bien, las posiciones de meditación y poder claro con el tiempo poder conectarse con el mundo espiritual._

_Aang se ha sentido triste porque no pensó que estaría más tiempo de lo debido, extraña a Katara como a Kya y Bumi, aunque se siente feliz de poder enseñarle a Tenzin la cultura de los maestros aires, siente nostalgia y un poco de dolor en no tener a sus otros dos hijos,…._

_-¿Qué haces Papi?_

_Aang sonríe—le estoy escribiendo a tu tío Sokka como a Mami_

_Tenizn se sienta –Extraño a Mami—le dice triste y cabizbajo_

_Aang lo abraza y suspira a la vez—También la extraño mi muchachito como a tus hermanos_

_Tenzin voltea a verlo-¿extrañas a la llorona de Kya como al loco de Bumi?_

_Aang se ríe que lo abraza—Si,..Hijo, los extraños y mucho—le dice él,.._

_Aang sigue escribiendo sus cartas,…._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Katara está haciendo la comida, su Padre Hakoda fue por sus niños, como los de Sokka y Suki porque quedo su hermano de ir a cenar en la noche con ellos, cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¡Mami!,.._

_Katara sonríe al escuchar que ya llegaron sus niños, cuando entra los saludan como a Hakoda, Oyagi como a Suki_

_-¡Niños!,.. No se olviden de quitarse su uniforme—les dice Katara_

_Kya como Bumi sonríen que se dirigen hacia sus habitaciones para cambiarse, Kya se da cuenta que alguien no está que sale a buscar a su madre_

_-¡mami!, ¿Momo?—le pregunta Kya_

_Katara se sorprende y recuerda-Mi pedacito se quiso salir_

_Kya sonríe—deja irlo a buscar Mami,.. El está todavía delicado para que este afuera y le dé el frio—ella le dice, Suki sonríe al saber_

_-¿sigue siendo su consentido?—le pregunta Suki_

_Katara sonríe—Si,.. Ya sabes que la primera palabra que dijo fue, ¡Mo!—ella le dice y todos sonríen _

_Kya entra al establo en donde esta los Bisontes cuando,..-¡Momo!... ¿Aquí estas?—ella le pregunta cuando se acerca para cargarlo se asusta cuando ella llora-¡MOMO!,..¡MOMO!,… ¡¿DESPIERTA?!—le grita, pero Momo no despierta y ella llora mas cuando,.._

_-¿Por qué lloras llorona?—le pregunta Bumi al verla_

_Kya voltea a verlo cuando Bumi se le acerca ve a Momo y el también llora, Hakoda como Oyagi se dan cuenta que salen corriendo para avisar_

_-¡MAMI!,..¡TIA Katara!,..¡ABUELO!—gritan los niños de Sokka_

_Suki como Katara y Hakoda se asustan que ellos salen cuando los niños les dice que está pasando, Katara abre sus ojos que se le llenan de lágrimas que ella sale corriendo para verlos cuando,.._

_-¡MAMI!—le grita Bumi llorando_

_Katara suspira que los abraza cuando Kya pone su carita en su hombro-¡MAMI!,.. MOMO,..¡SE FUE!—le dice llorando_

_Llegan los demás que los abraza_

_-¡PAPA!,..¡MOMO!—le dice Kya, Hakoda la abraza que suspira el_

_-Ya mi dulzura,.. Ya,.. Momo ya estaba viejito y enfermo y el ya está descansando—le dice_

_-Mi amor vamos hay que enterrarlo—le dice Katara_

_Kya llorando asiente cuando llegan los acólitos y al saber que Momo se,.. Murió se entristece cuando,_

_-Por los espíritus,.. Todo un escándalo por un lémur—dice Yamel_

_-¡Yamel!,… Mas respeto—le reclama Sham_

_Yamel lo ignora que regresa a su casa_

_-¡Niños!,.. Nosotros lo sentimos,.. Le dice Yammy y Yemmy al saber el dolor,_

_Bumi se quita sus lágrimas, cuando los acólitos traen una cajita para que Kya ponga a Momo_

_-Mi amor vamos ponlo en la cajita—le dice Katara a Kya_

_Kya lo pone cuando cerca en donde está el jardín de las azucenas pandas hace un pequeño pozo para enterrarlo _

_-Mi Pedacito,..¿Deseas decir una oración?—le pregunta Katara a Kya_

_Hakoda la abraza para que lo diga,..Kya se quita sus lagrimas que suspira ella-¡Momo!,.. Te amamos,.. Y espero que estés en el cielo de los lémures que comas muchos frutos lunares, como manzanas—ella dice cuando llora—Te vamos a extrañar—dice llorando_

_Hakoda la abraza para controlarla,… Los acólitos lo entierran cuando Kya se baja de los brazos de su abuelo corta una azucena panda que se lo pone en donde está el_

_-te quedo hermosa la oración -le dice las gemelas como Sham y varios acólitos_

_Los acólitos regresan a sus casas como Katara y los niños cuando se sientan a comer_

_Katara suspira—Mis amores,.. Coman—les dice a sus niños,.. Kya y Bumi suspiran que siguen comiendo._

_Cuando termina de comer Kya como Bumi y sus primos se van hacer la tarea juntos, Hakoda como Katara y Suki están en su sala tomando una taza de té cuando,.._

_-¿piensas escribirle a Aang?—le pregunta Suki _

_Katara deja su taza de té y suspira cuando,.._

_-¡hija!,.. ¿Creo que ya es hora que Aang regrese?—le pregunta Hakoda_

_-si,.. Tienes razón padre,.. Con esto es una señal que Aang ya debe de regresar,.. –Katara les dice que asienten todos_

_Llega la noche, a Sokka le informa lo de Momo y el se entestece también cuando mira a Kya y a Bumi los abraza_

_-Mis,..¡Niños!—le dice él con lagrimas en sus ojos-¿les había contado que encontramos a Momo en el templo del aire del Sur?—les pregunta el_

_-Si—le dice Kya seria._

_Sokka la abraza—pero no les conté que me lo quería comer_

_Los niños abren sus ojos que voltean a verlo-¿Qué?—le grita Kya-¿Cómo que te querías comer a Momo?—le pregunta toda asustada_

_Sokka sonríe y trata que no le recorran sus lagrimas-¿tus padres y Yo estábamos en el salón de las estatuas escondiéndonos?,..Que pensábamos que era un maestro fuego,.. Pero no, apareció Momo, estaba tan hambriento que tenía un hambre,….._

_-¡típico de Sokka!—dice Katara y todos se ríen, el se le queda viendo_

_-¿Qué?,.. Tenía mucha hambre si no fuera por el calvito que utilizo toda la carne seca de foca como leña...—le dice enojado_

_-¡papa!,..¿Que mas?—le pregunta Oyagi_

_Sokka sonríe—si tenía un hambre, que lo único que se me ocurrió era decir,..¡COMIDA!,.. Que Momo se asusto que salió volando, Claro Yo detrás de el, y detrás de mí su padre calvo,.. En fin solamente era broma,.. Y fue cuando tu madre le pregunto al disque monje de tu padre como le iba a poner y el dijo,..¡Momo!—les dice él con una sonrisa que se quita una lagrima en sus ojos-¿Qué tiempos?—dice el_

_-¿oye tío porque digites disque monje a Papi?—le pregunta Bumi_

_Hakoda abre sus ojos que tose, Sokka se da cuenta que se le acerca a Bumi—cuando estés grande te contare el porqué disque monje_

_Bumi sonríe, Katara solamente suspira y mueve su cabeza-¿Qué?,..¿Que tiene de malo?—le pregunta el que mejor se disponen a cenar, cuando ya es hora que regresen a su casa_

_-¿le vas a escribir para que sepa lo que paso?—le pregunta el a Katara_

_-Si,.. El debe de saber lo que ha pasado—le dice que se despiden todos._

_Katara ayuda a los niños a ir a la cama, ella antes de entrar a su habitación entra a la oficina de Aang, toma un pergamino y empieza a escribir,…_

-¡Aang!,…..

_Días después:_

_**Isla de Kyoshi.-**_

_Aang junto con Tenzin y Chico están en la Isla arreglando una cosa cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,..¿En dónde anda tu niño calvito?—le pregunta Koko al verlo solo_

_Aang suspira que la ignora que termina de hacer lo que hacer-¿no tienes cosas que hacer?—le pregunta molesto_

_Koko se le acerca seductoramente—Aang,..¿Dime porque Katara y tu no han tenido más hijos?—le pregunta y se acerca más a él, Aang la ignora-¿no me digas que ya te cansaste de ella?_

_Aang se sorprende que voltea a verlo-¿Qué?,..¡Nunca!,.._

_Koko se le acerca más cuando-¿dime no extrañas en tener una mujer en la cama?—le pregunta ella cuando lo besa_

_-¡PAPI!—_

_Aang se separa de Koko que voltea a ver a su hijo, Tenzin sale corriendo que él lo alcanza-¡Hijo!,.. No es lo que parece—le dice el_

_Tenzin frunce su frente-¡Papi!,… Te vi que esa mujer,… ¡Te beso!,..¿Dime no amas a mami?—le pregunta enojado_

_-¡Claro que amo a Mami!,.. Ella,.. Ella No es nadie_

_-¡PERO PAPI!,.. Te vi—le grita Tenzin_

_Aang suspira—mi amor,.. Yo amo a mami,.. Y siempre la amare,..¡Créeme hijo!—le dice con los ojos llorosos_

_-¡Tenzin!,..Lo que dice tu padre es la verdad—escuchan que le dicen cuando se voltean_

_-¡Oyagi!—Aang le habla_

_Oyagi se acerca que se sienta y hace que los dos se sientan a un lado de él y mira a Tenzin-¡hijo!,.. Lo que vistes tu padre nada tuvo que ver,..Ella,..¡Koko!,.. Siempre ha sido una resbalosa con tu padre, pero él nunca le ha sado motivos créeme,.. Porque Yo la conozco bien_

_Tenzin suspira que abraza a su padre—Perdóname Papi—le dice él, Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su cabeza calva_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿No piensas regresar con tu mujer y tus hijos?—le pregunta Oyagi_

_Aang suspira—ya debería de estar en la Isla pero se me ha estado alargando mi estadía en el templo, a parte que fue un invierno intenso,… No olvidemos mis obligaciones como Avatar,.. Y en verdad los extraños tanto que me duele—le dice él con los ojos llorosos_

_-¡Sí!,..¡Papi!,..¿Para cuándo vamos a ir a ver a Mami?—le pregunta triste Tenzin_

_Aang lo abraza que suspira—Espero que pronto,.. Mi muchachito,..Pronto—_

_Pasan la noche cuando tocan nuevamente a su puerta Tenzin va abrir cuando él hace mueca-¡Papi!,..¿Aquí te busca la señora gorrona?—le dice él cuando Aang sale también hace mueca_

_-¿Qué pasa Koko?—le pregunta molesto_

_Koko entra Tenzin al verla cruza sus brazos-¡Niño!,.. Nos puedes dejar,..¡Solos!—le dice con una sonrisa_

_-¡NO!,.. Mi hijo no sale,..Lo que me tengas que decir dímelo pero Ya—le dice serio_

_Koko se ríe—Que,.. El gran Avatar tiene miedo que lo seduzca—le dice cuando se hacer mas y en su oído-¿tiene miedo que te viole?—le pregunta_

_Aang abre sus ojos -¡Dilo de una vez!,..¿Que quieres?—le grita_

_-Tranquilo,..Tranquilo,.. Solamente me vengo a despedir de Ti,.. Que Oyagi me mando fueras a otra Isla lejos de aquí—le dice ella cuando se quiere acercar más queriéndole dar un beso cuando un aire fuere hace que se separa de el -¡NIÑO!—le grita ella enojada y sale furiosa_

_Aang sonríe que abraza a Tenzin—bien hecho hijo,..—le dice él, que el niño también lo abraza., el lo abaja cuando pasa saliva—Tenzin te pido por favor que esto lo que paso no se lo digas a,..¡Mami!—le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa_

_Tenzin se ríe—que papi, tienes miedo que mami se enoje contigo y te mande a dormir con Appa—le dice él,.. Aang se sorprende y sonríe a la vez_

_-Anda vamos a dormir, porque ya mañana regresamos al templo—le dice Aang, y Tenzin asienten que entran ambos a la cama cuando el suspira—que esto Katara no se llegue a enterar porque soy hombre muerto—se dice él cuando cierra sus ojos—te extraño mi dulce Katara,.. Te extraño—se dice y cae al sueño._

_**Templo del Aire del Sur.-**_

_Aang junto con Tenzin y Chico ya habían llegado al templo cuando los reciben Shani como los demás cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!,..¿Hace un par de días te llego esto?—le dice Shani, Aang toma el pergamino que sonríe al ver de quien es_

_-¡Tenzin!,..¡Es de Mami!—Aang le dice, que corren ambos a la habitación Aang le quita el sello que lo empieza a leer:_

-¡Aang!,…espero que tu y mi Tenzin estén bien,.. ¿Sabes?,.. Aquí te extrañamos, dile a mi bebe,.. Que lo amo,..

-con amor, Katara

_Aang sonríe al leer el pergamino cuando voltea a ver a Tenzin que está llorando él lo abraza—ya mi muchachito ya pronto iremos a casa con mami—le dice él cuando, el se da cuenta que esta otro pergamino pegado, sonríe el cuándo—Mi muchachito porque no vas a ver a Cielito—le dice él, Tenzin sonríe que sale corriendo para ver al bisonte cuando abre el otro pergamino empieza a leerlo:_

-¡Amor!,… Perdóname por escribirte otro pergamino pero no deseo que Tenzin se entere todavía,… te tengo malas noticas,..¡Momo!,.. Falleció,…-_Aang al saber le recorren sus lagrimas—_Ya te has de imaginar cómo están Bumi y Kya,…Para mi pedacito fue terrible porque ella lo encontró,.. Muerto,..

-¡Aang!,.. Yo se que te pedí que te llevaras a Tenzin por ser maestro aire y que tu lo puedas enseñar bien sin ninguna distracción,.. También se que como Avatar tienes obligaciones con el mundo,.. Eso también lo sé,…Pero te pido por favor vuelve,.. Mis hijos también te necesitan, Bumi esta triste,.. Kya,.. Ella,.. Ya te abras de imaginar como esta,.. Y los extraños a Ti como a Tenzin,..¡Aang!,..Por favor hazlo por mis hijos regresa a casa

-Te amo, nunca lo dudes,…Katara

_Aang cierra el pergamino que se lo lleva a su pecho y se quita sus lagrimas—también los extraños, esto es una señal que ya debería de estar en casa—se dice él—Pobre de mi bebe como ha de estar,..¡Bumi!,.. Pobrecito de mi muchacho—se dice él cuando sale y ve a Shani como a Chico-¡Muchachos!,.. Ya es tiempo que regrese a la Isla—les dice él cuando_

_-¿Qué paso?... ¿le paso algo a la bebe?—le pregunta Aní preocupado_

_Todos voltean a verlo que Aang frunce su frente-¡No!,..Ellos están bien,.. Pero ya es hora que regrese—Aang le dice que sale a busca a Tenzin_

_-¡Hijo!,..¿Que te pasa?—le pregunta Shani_

_Aní suspira—Padre sabes bien que Yo no quería venir—le dice serio el que sale_

_Shani suspira-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta Chico_

_Shani voltea a verlo –Creo que no está seguro con ser un acolito del aire,.. Porque siempre su sueño ha sido estudia para ser,…Medico—_

_Chico sonríe—eso no tiene nada que ver,.. Conque siga nuestras tradiciones no pasa nada,.. Si no pregúntale a Aang y veras—le dice él, Shani suspira y sale._

_Paso el día Shani está nervioso que no sabe como decirle a Aang lo de su hijo que toma valor cuando entra a su habitación_

_-¡Aang!,..¿Tienes tiempo?—le pregunta Shani_

_Aang sonríe—si claro que se te ofrece_

_Shani suspira—podemos hablar,… ¿solos?_

_Aang asienten que salen que se van al lugar de meditación-¿Qué pasa?_

_Shani suspira—Aang,.. Sabes que Aní no quería venir,.. El,…_

_Aang al verlo le pone una mano en su hombro—El sueño de tu hijo es todavía de estudiar para ser,..¿Medico?_

_Shani asiente que voltea a verlo—Si,… y cree que estando aquí el no podrá estudiar,.. Yo le digo que es un orgullo de pertenecer a la cultura de los nómadas aires,.. Pero mi hijo está feliz también pero el,.._

_Aang sonríe-¡Shani!,.. No pasa nada si tu hijo desee estudiar,.. Mientras siga nuestras tradiciones está bien,.. Mira,.. Voy a dejar varias cartas por su él se anima a seguir estudiando a ser médico,.. Para que tenga acceso para seguir, y en verdad seria un orgullo tener en la familia aun medico,.._

_Shani sonríe que se abraza— ¡Gracias!,.. Aang en verdad,.. Gracias por tu apoyo_

_Aang sonríe...-bien si me disculpa acuérdate que me regreso en Appa y Cielito y me voy a llevar varias cosas que ocupare y deseo partir mas tardar pasado mañana_

_-¿es algo grave?_

_Aang suspira—Momo falleció_

_Shani se sorprende—Lo siento pobre de tus hijos y más por Kya ya sabes que ello lo quería mucho_

_-si,.. Pobre de mi bebe,.. Pero creo que ya es hora que regrese a casa—le dice Aang y sale para seguir con sus cosas._

_Llego el día,… Aang junto con Tenzin van en Appa cuando,..-¡Cielito!,..¡Appa!,..¡YIP!,..¡YIP!,.. Rumbo a casa—les grita el_

_-¡SI!,.. A CASA CON MAMI—grita Tenzin feliz_

_Días después:_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Katara estaba recogiendo su casa cuando,.._

_-¡MAMI!,..¡MAMI!,..¡MAMI!,…._

_Escucha Katara que le grita cuando reconoce la voz que sale corriendo y al ver,..-¡TENZIN!,.. MI BEBE—ella grita que lo abraza que lo llena de beso_

_-¡Mami!—le dice Tenzin feliz_

_Katara le recorren sus lagrimas que sonríe —déjame verte, mi amor,.. ¿Cuanto has crecido? –le dice cuando,.._

_-¿Qué?,..¿Para mí no hay nada?—le preguntan _

_Katara alza su mirada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡AANG!—le grita que ambos se abrazan cuando se besan, se hace el beso apasionado, deseando sus bocas cuando escuchan que carraspean_

_-¡ABUELO!—grita Tenzin al ver a Hakoda él lo carga, _

_Aang sonríe que ambos se abrazan_

_-¡que bueno que están aquí!—les dice Hakoda_

_-¡Mis bebes!..¿En donde están?_

_Katara abraza a Aang—ellos están en la escuela,.. Al rato mi padre va por ellos,.. Pero vamos para adentro—les dice ella_

_Katara les sirve algo de comida cuando,..¡Aang!,..¿En donde deseas que pongamos las cosas?—le pregunta Sham_

_-las tablas que traje cerca en donde meditamos lo otro en la biblioteca—les dice el_

_-¿te trajiste lo que deseabas?—le pregunta Katara, Aang sonríe que asiente cuando,.._

_-¡bueno!,.. Ya llego la hora que vaya por mis nietos—le dice Hakoda_

_-¡Hakoda!,.. Deje ir Yo—le dice Aang cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Disculpa pero necesitamos de tu ayuda?—le pregunta Yamel, Aang suspira_

_-anda va a ayudarles yo voy y será una sorpresa para ellos—le dice Hakoda, Aang suspira y le agradece que se va con los acólitos, Tenzin se queda con su madre cuando ella lo abraza_

_-¿me extrañaste mi amor?—le pregunta, él le sonríe que también la abraza_

_-Si,… Mami,.. Y mucho que ya quería verte—le dice,_

_Katara sonríe que lo abraza más que suspira al tenerlo en sus brazos_

_Había pasado el rato cuando llega Hakoda con Kya y Bumi y como rutina entran a su habitación, se quitan su uniforme, se cambia y a Kya se le volvió costumbre ir a ver a Momo, cuando ella llega se inca le pone una flor cuando,..-¡Te extraño!—ella le dice a Momo cuando,.._

_-¿a mí no me extrañaste?— Kya abre sus ojos que se levanta cuando voltea a ver,.. Ve a su padre,..¿Que pasa mi bebe no me extrañaste?—le pregunta él y le extiende sus brazos, Aang se sorprende a la reacción de ella que se acerca y se inca para estar en su altura—Mi bebe,… ¡Perdóname!—le dice con lagrimas en sus ojos,..Kya se le llenas sus ojos cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!,..¿Por qué?,… ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme?—le reclama llorando, Aang se le hace un nudo en la garganta que la abraza, Kya también lo abraza, que se levanta el, pone sus manos en sus pomas, ella pasa sus manitas atrás de su cuello_

_-¡Ssshhh!,… Mi amor,.. Perdóname—le dice él cuando Kya se tranquiliza un poco—Mi bebe,..¿Aquí esta Momo?—le pregunta él, le quita su cabello de su carita que le da un beso en su frente_

_-Si,.. Ahí está Momo—le dice, cuando escuchan que Bufa, Aang voltea junto con Kya cuando,.._

_-¡CIELITO!,..¡CIELITO!—Kya le grita, Aang la abaja y ella va con su bisonte cuando ella la abraza cuando,..-_

_-¡¿PAPI?!_

_Aang voltea que sonríe que extiende nuevamente sus brazos-¡BUMI!,..¡MI MUCHACHO!—el grita, Bumi sonríe de oreja a oreja que va al encuentro de su padre que ambos se abrazan_

_-¡te extrañe papi!—le dice Bumi con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Aang suspira que lo abraza mas fuerte—También Yo te extrañe—le dice cuando él lo baja,..-¿pero mírate?,..¿Cuanto has crecido?_

_Bumi sonríe de orgullo cuando_

_-¿en dónde está Tenzin?—Bumi como Kya pregunta por el_

_-el está durmiendo,.. Pero ahorita lo despierto para comer todos juntos—le dice Katara que sonríe y se quita sus lágrimas_

_-mi bebe,.. Vamos para ir a comer—Aang le dice que le pide su mano para agarrárselo, ella pasa de largo que se va corriendo para su casa, el suspira al ver lo que ella hizo, pero mira a Bumi y sonríe el al verlo—Vamos mi muchachito—le dice, Bumi asiente que cuando entran ve a Kya ya sentada en la mesa cuando,.._

_-¡Tenzin!—grita Bumi al verlo_

_Tenzin sonríe que lo abraza cuando el mira a su hermana, y se sorprende al frio trato que ella le da_

_-¡Hola!,..Tenzin—le dice Kya_

_-¡Hola Kya!—le responde él y se sienta en la silla para comer._

_Todos comen cuando Kya levanta su plato lo deja en la cocina y se va para su habitación, Aang suspira y se entristece al ver la reacción de su hija, Katara se le acerca y lo abraza_

_-No te preocupes esta sentida,… Acuérdate que ella es muy sentida—le dice Katara, Aang sonríe que también la abraza y le da un ligero beso en sus labios_

_-Si,.. No me acordaba que ella es muy sensible—le dice el_

_Pasa el rato, Kya sale de su habitación y se sorprende que no haya nadie que sale ella cuando ve que en la biblioteca del templo varios de los acólitos acomodan cosas ella se sorprende_

_-¿Qué es Sham?_

_Sham le sonríe—Son unos libros como pergaminos que se trajo tu padre del templo, pequeña—le dice él, Kya le da curiosidad cuando toma un pergamino lo abre se sorprende al ver unas ilustraciones_

_-¿posiciones de meditar?—ella se pregunta, agarra otro pergamino-¿Cómo abrir los chacras?—se sorprende ella que sonríe, voltea para que nadie la vea, toma los pergaminos que los esconde adentro de su blusa y sale de ahí corriendo cuando,.._

_-¡Kya!,..Ven mira lo que Papi trajo del templo—le grita Bumi_

_Kya hace mueca—al rato voy –le grita que entra a su casa llega a su habitación cuando levanta el colchón mete los pergaminos para que su madre no se dé cuenta y ahí mismo tienes las cartas que le envió su padre, deja el colchón caer se acomoda su blusita que sale para ver lo que Bumi le dijo cuando ella llega hace mueca_

_-¿Qué es?—les pregunta ella cruzada de brazos_

_-Es un panel de los maestros aires,.. Te sirve como hacer movimientos,.. Es como una hoja—le dice Tenzin con orgullo_

_Kya hace gestos cuando.-¿en dónde estabas hija?—le pregunta Katara_

_Kya suspira—en mi habitación,.. Mami estaba haciendo mi tare, acuérdate que mañana viene el tío Sokka y de seguro también viene mi tía Toph a dejar a Lin y ella es muy latosa que no me deja hacer bien mi tarea—ella le dice_

_-¿sigue Toph trayendo a Lin?—Aang le pregunta, Katara asiste y suspira cuando,.._

_-¡Bumi!,.. No se te olvide de hacer tu tarea—le dice su madre_

_Bumi hace gestos,..-¡Mami!,.. Después,.. Ahora quiero ver lo que Papi trajo-le dice con una sonrisa_

_-¡Bumi!,.. Hazme casa después andamos a última hora haciendo tu tarea—le dice Katara cruzada de brazos_

_Aang lo abraza—anda mi muchacho hazle caso a Mami,.. Ya con tranquilidad me ayudaras-le dice él, Bumi suspira que entra a su casa cuando él le saca la lengua a Kya y ella a su vez_

_-¿Cómo les ha ido en la escuela?—Aang le pregunta_

_-Kya ya sabes que es la primera en su clase,.. Bumi ahí la lleva—le dice Katara, Aang sonríe que la abraza cuando se dan un ligero beso y al verse_

_-Ya deseo estar en nuestra cama—le dice Aang, Katara sonríe que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, Aang pone sus manos en su cintura cuando se besa, un ligero y tierno beso _

_Katara sonríe—Yo también deseo estar—le dice ella, Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando escuchan que carraspea, ambos se separa _

_-Disculpen que los moleste,..¡Aang!,.. Ya están los libros y los pergamino en la biblioteca—le dice Sham_

_Aang agradece, que toma de la mano a Katara y la lleva a la biblioteca para que vea lo se trajo cuando,.._

_-¡Guau!,… Aang,.. En verdad te trajiste muchos libro y varios pergaminos—le dice ella cuando Aang se sorprende -¿Qué pasa?_

_-Katara estoy seguro que me traje varios pergamino del templo—le dice el rascándose la cabeza_

_Katara lo abraza—bueno de seguro algunos se te olvidaron por la prisa—le dice ella, cuando Aang recuerda algo y ve la caja que todavía está cerrada la abre él cuando se lo enseña a Katara, ella al verla abre sus ojos-¡Aang!,.. La muñeca de ¡Kya!,.. Ella lloraba porque le faltaba una_

_-Si,.. Estaba en su camita en una esquina—le dice él cuando se lo lleva a su pecho— ¿Lo recuerdas?, esta muñeca Tu te enojotes porque se la compre a mi bebe, todavía no cumplía un añito y esta muñeca estaba más grande que ella, -le dice Aang cuando_

_Katara se lo quita y sonríe al verla—sí que lo recuerdo y luego cuando llegamos a la tribu para que Tenzin naciera ella preguntaba por su muñeca,.. ¿Cuándo se la vas a dar?_

_Aang suspira—Hoy en la noche ya cuando ella se vaya a dormir—le dice él, Katara sonríe que asiente._

_Llega lo noche todos ya están en la cama, Aang fue a darles las buenas noches a Tenzin, a Bumi cuando entra en la habitación de Kya,.._

_-¿estas despierta mi bebe?—le pregunta entrando Aang_

_-¡No!,..—le dice seria_

_Aang suspira que se sienta en su cama, Kya lo mira que también se sienta ella cuando,..¿Que pasa?..Nuevamente le pregunta seria_

_Aang se entristece al escucharla—Mi bebe deseo entregarte esto,.. Que encontré en el templo y es tuyo—le dice cuando se lo entrega, Kya abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo, que no sabe si tomarlo o no—es tuyo mi bebe,.. Tenlo—le dice el_

_-¡¿Mi muñeca?!—ella le dice y voltea a ver a su padre_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su frente—buenas noches mi bebe, que descanses—le dice él, que cierra la puerta, suspira y se entristece cuando escucha que Kya está llorando _

_-¡Aang!,..¿Que paso?—le pregunta Katara, el se quita sus lagrimas _

_-Katara mi bebe sigue molesta,.. Pero escúchala esta llorando—le dice—deja entrar—_

_-¡No!,.. Déjala—le dice Katara_

_Aang abre sus ojos_

_-¡Aang!,.. Déjala que se desahogue,.. Así ella entenderá que tu siempre te has preocupado por ella, y que la amas—le dice Katara, Aang baja su mirada que suspira y se entristece, Katara lo abraza—Anda vamos a la cama...—le dice ella_

_Aang asiste y sonríe al a vez cuando entran voltea a Katara para besarla, cuando se separan se miran Aang nuevamente suspira_

_-¡Aang!,.. Por favor,..¿Voy a pensar que en realidad solamente te importa mis hijos?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza con una de sus manos acaricia su rostro que le da un beso-¡Amorcito!,.. Sabes que te amo,.. No pude llegar antes,.. Porque—suspira el-¿Ya sabes cosas de Avatar?,.. A parte fue in invierno intenso—le dice cuando e da un beso en sus cuello-¿pero me hiciste tanta falta?_

_Katara sonríe que hace que la mire-¿en verdad me extrañaste?_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en sus labios y con un suspiro-¡Si!,…sabes que demasiado,.. Y mas porque estaba en la cama sin ti,.. Y en esa cama –le dice dándole otro beso en sus labios y entre beso y caricias— Recordé todo de nuestra luna de miel—le dice con una sonrisa y sonrojado_

_Katara sonríe—Si,..¿Y que más?_

_Aang da un suspira-¿Cuándo concebimos a nuestra bebe?,..Y a,… ¡Tenzin!—le dice dándole un beso, Katara pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello intensificando el beso, haciéndolo mas apasionado,.. Ella con sus manos poco a poco le va quitando, su toga, su camisa,.. Cuando se separan y se miran ella se separa un poco, Aang se sorprende a lo que ella hace cuando la ve que delante de él de desabrocha su bata,..Sonríe y se sonroja al ver que esta desnuda._

_Katara deja caer su bata para que Aang la contemple, el sonríe y con una de sus manos la tare hacia el, y la besa,… _

_Aang besa sus labios, su cuello, su hombro,….Katara tiene sus manos en su pecho, que él hace por empezar a besar su piel_

_Katara empieza a decir su nombre suspirando,..Aang sonríe cuando las manos de el llegan hasta su trasero, el los acaricia, los agarra,… Katara susurra su nombre que hace que su columna gire hacia atrás,.._

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su clavícula cuando la levanta,.._

_-¡Aang!,…-le habla ella y ambos sonríe, que se besan,… pasa ella sus manos atrás de su cuello,.. Cuando,.. _

_Aang la deja caer en la cama,… Katara sonríe y ve que se va quitando sus botas,.. Sus pantalones y su ropa interior._

_Katara sonríe y se muerde su labio cuando Aang se pone total mente arriba de ella, cuando ambos se miran,…_

_-¿en qué piensas?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su frente, en sus ojos-¿No sabes cuánto te he extrañado?,..Katara,.. Mi cuerpo te ha necesitado,…_

_Katara sonríe que lo abraza, para que sus cuerpos estén más pegado,…-¿en verdad me extrañaste?_

_Aang sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios—Si,…_

_-¿espero que no te hayas encontrado consuelo?—le pregunta Katara seria_

_Aang se sorprende-¿consuelo?,..Katara mi cuerpo es tuyo,.. Como mi alma_

_Katara le da un ligero beso en sus labios. —espero que sí,.. ¡Aang!,…_

_Aang la mira,..¿Como deseas que te demuestres que soy totalmente tuyo?—le pregunta dándole un beso_

_Katara abre su boca para aceptar el beso,.. Dulce, suave,.. Tierno,… cuando,…-Tu sabes cómo—le dice ella en su oído_

_Aang sonríe-¡prepárate!,.. Mi Diosa—le dice él, cuando abraza a Katara más hacia él,.. El ve que ella abre sus ojos,..-¡eres Mía nuevamente!—le dice porque está dentro de ella_

_Katara pone sus manos en sus brazos—Soy tuya,…-le dice cuando ambos se besan, apasionadamente, deseándose,.. Acariciándose,… tocándose,…_

_Aang empieza a moverse,.. Lentamente dentro de ella,.. Poco a poco,..Abrazándola más hacia él,..Katara arquea su columna hacia atrás,.. El pone su frente en su pecho,.._

_-¡Aang!,…._

_-¡Katara!,..Extrañaba estar así contigo,… mi amor,…_

_-¡AANG!,….Te,… Amo,…_

_Aang sonríe que regresa a sus labios—Te amo-le dice y regresa a sus labios,.. Empieza a moverse más,.. Que la cama también se mueve,… _

_Y entre jadeos,.. Susurros,.. Ambos llegan juntos al clímax de su pasión,…_

_Aang se deja caer en ella,… Katara lo abraza y no permite que salga de ella,… cuando Aang hace que se miren,.. Katara le sonríe que pone una mano en su mejilla_

_Aang sonríe y sale de ella y se pone a un lado,…suspirando recuperando su aliento,.. El alza su brazo para abrazarla,.. Katara pone su rostro en su pecho,.. Ella sonríe que le da un beso en su pecho._

_Aang sonríe y se muerde su labio cuando se levanta y se pone arriba de Katara,.. El pecho de ella en la cama,… Katara sonríe al sentirlo que está arriba de ella,.. Su espalda en el pecho de él,..Ella se relaja cuando siente las manos de el por su piel_

_-¿te parece al estilo?,… ¿pingüino?—le pregunta Aang,.. Katara abre sus ojos cuando,…_

_-¡Aang!,..—le habla al sentir que está nuevamente dentro de ella,…Katara pone sus manos en la orilla de la cama,.. Cuando siente una de las manos de Aang que la toma de su mano,.. La otra manos de el está en su cintura cuando,… él se empieza a mover,.. Empujando,.. Entrando más en ella,.. Que nuevamente la cama se empieza a mover,.._

_Katara pone su frente en la cama sintiendo que Aang entra mas en ella,.. -¡Aang!,..¡Aang!,.._

_-¡Sí!,… ¡Katara!,..¡Así!,…-le dice él cuando,…_

_Ambos gritan,… nuevamente Aang se deja caer en ella,… Katara siente en su espalda la respiración de Aang,.. Poco a poco recuperando su aliento,.._

_Aang sale de ella que hace nuevamente acomoda a Katara pero ahora entran entre sus sabanas,… cuando la abraza y hace que se miran,.._

_-Vamos a dormir mi amor,…-le dice y le da un beso en sus labios,…-Ya mañana lo volveremos hacer,… ahora deseo tenerte en mis brazos,.. Sentirte desnuda en mi piel—le de Aang,..Katara sonríe que pone su cabeza en su hombro y dan bienvenida al sueño,…_

_Amanece:_

_Aang despierta que sonrie cuando no ve a Katara se levanta se da un baño rápido cuando la ve que esta en la cocina,.. sonrie el que la abarza,..-¡Buenos Días!,..Mi bella esposa_

_Katara sonríe que se voltea –Buenos días,.. Mi Guapo esposo—le dice y se dan un ligero beso,.._

_-¿mis bebes?,.. Y tú,..¿Padre?_

_Katara sonríe,.. –los niños están durmiendo,.. Papa,.. Esta afuera,..—le dice cuando Aang se levanta que la abraza_

_-¿espero que nuevamente esta noche lo volvamos a repetir?—le pregunta seductoramente_

_Katara se sonroja,..—espero que si_

_Aang sonríe—bien deja ir a ver a mis bebes,..—le dice él,.. Entra a la habitación de Tenzin el está dormido,.. Sonríe el que sale para ir a ver a Bumi,.. Sonríe mas al verlo dormido y mas como duerme cuando suspira y entra a la habitación de Kya se sorprende que ella no este,.. Sale corriendo,..-¡Katara!,.. ¿Mi bebe no está?,..—le pregunta Asustado_

_Katara suspira-¡Aang!,.. Si Kya no está en su habitación,..¿No lo adivinas en donde esta?—_

_Aang abre sus ojos que sonríe-¿está con Appa?_

_Katara asiente—Si,…_

_Aang sonríe –deja irla a ver—le dice y da un ligero beso,.._

_-¡Aang!,..¿Creo que deberías de dejarla sola?—le pregunta_

_Aang se para y voltea a verla-¡Katara!,.. Por favor,.. Déjame ir a verla—le dice él,.. Katara suspira que deja que el vaya a buscar a Kya cuando Aang llega escucha que le está hablando a Appa se acerca más,.._

_-¡Appa!,..¡Cielito!,.. Los extrañe mucho—le dice ella llorando y ellos les bufa—Appa,.. No sé cómo decirle A Papi,.. Que me perdone—llora mas ella—He sido una mala con él,….. ¡Appa!,.. No merezco vivir aquí,…con Papi ni Mami y mucho menos con ustedes,…..-le dice llorando más cuando,.._

_-Tú perteneces aquí,…_

_Escucha que le dice cuando Kya voltea a ver quién es.-¡PAPI!_

_Aang se le acerca con lagrimas en sus ojos—Mi bebe,.. Te amo,.. Y me duele verte triste_

_Kya agacha su cabeza,.. –Papi,.. Yo—le dice cuando ella se voltea, Aang se acerca a ella que hace que se miren-¡PAPI!,..¡PERDONAME!—le dice llorando, Aang suspira que la abraza fuerte,.._

_-Ya mi bebe,.. Todo está bien,.. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte,..Al contrario me tienes que perdonar tú,…_

_Kya se sorprende a sus palabras-¡Papi!,…_

_Aang hace que se miren,.. –Si,.. Mi Bebe,.. No te dije que me iba a llevar a Cielito,.. Mucho menos que tú hermano se iba ir conmigo,.. Yo,…Yo quería también llevármelos,.. Pero están en la escuela mi amor,.. Y desafortunadamente seria un tiempo largo para arreglar las cosas en el templo—suspira el...— Y,..Perdóname,..¿Si?,..—le dice haciéndole puchero,.. Kya se ríe que también le hace puchero,.. Cuando,..-¿dime mi bebe me amas?_

_Kya sonríe que le pone sus manitas en su mejilla—Si,..¡Te amo Papi!,..¡Mi!_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja—Como no voy a amarte,..Hija de mi alma,.. Si eres mi pequeño amor,…_

_Kya se sorprende-¿pequeño amor?_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su frente—si,.. Tu Mami,.. Mi gran amor y tú mi pequeño amor-le dice cuando ambos se abrazan,…_

_-¡te amo papi!—le dice ella abrazándolo_

_Aang suspira—Y Yo a ti,… Mi bebe,… Y nunca lo dudes,… ¡Nunca!—le dice cuando,.._

_-¡VENGANSEN A DESAYUNAR!- escuchan que les gritan_

_-vamos mi bebe—-le dice el pidiéndole su mano_

_Kya sonríe—si Papi,.. Vamos—le dice cuando ambos se van agarraditos de su mano._

_***Espero que haya sido de su agrado**_

_***Y en Verdad Mil Gracias,…**_


	52. Chapter 53

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Muchas Gracias**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Chimuelo2**_

_Habían pasado los días, Aang decidió quedarse en la Isla y si lo necesitaban iba al concejo para haber los asuntos,…_

_Mientras con los niños,…._

_**Ciudad Republica Escuela Yu-Doo**_

_Los niños están en su recreo cuando,.._

_-¡Bumi!,..¿No te vas a comer la fruta que mami te puso?—le grita Kya al ver a su hermano que está jugando con el pequeño Hakoda _

_-¡Al,… Rato!—le grita el_

_Kya suspira y sonríe, ella está con su amiguita Kimmy cuando,.._

_-¿Qué hacen mis novias?—les pregunta un niño de piel clara y de ojos color miel_

_Kya como kimmy hace mueca—Ya te he dicho que no soy tu,..¡Novia!—le grita Kya_

_El niño sonríe que se sienta en medio cuando le quita un pedazo de la fruta de Kya está comiendo-¡OYE!,..—le grita Kya_

_El niño sonríe que pasa sus manos a los hombros de las niñas cuando ella se molesta y se paran_

_-Ya te hemos dicho,..Quin-Li que no somos tus,..¡Novias!,..-le dice Kimmy cruzada de brazos_

_Quin-Li sonríe que se para—bueno,.. ¡Kimmy!,.. Si tú no quieres,.. Bien,.. Pero Kya,..Si,..¿Verdad?_

_Kya abre sus ojos que hace mueca-¿Qué?,.. Estás loco—le grita Kya cuando_

_-¿Que está pasando?—le pregunta Bumi cruzado de brazos_

_Quin-Li sonríe que abraza a Bumi—Nada,.. Nada,..¡Cuñado!_

_Bumi abre sus ojos-¿Qué?—le grita_

_Quin-Li sonríe—no me digas que no te gusto, para,..¡Cuñado!,.. Mi Padre es Concejal junto como el Padre de Hakoda, pero él pertenece a la Nación del Fuego—le dice él con una sonrisa_

_-¡Pues!,..Si,.. Nuestro Padre es el,.. ¡Avatar!—Bumi le dice con orgullo_

_Quin-Li sonríe—eso ya lo sé,.. Pero qué me dices,.. Bonita,.. Eres mi novia,..¿Verdad?—le pregunta a Kya, ella hace mueca cuando Bumi se le acerca_

_-¡No!,..—le dice Kya firme y junto con Kimmy sale cuando_

_-¿Qué?,.. A mí nadie me rechaza—le grita Quin-Li, que sale detrás de las niñas cuando,.._

_-Te dijo mi hermana que ¡NO!—le grita Bumi_

_Los niños se enojan que se empiezan a Pelar cuando entra también Hakoda en eso el pequeño Hakoda cae cuando,.._

_-¡MI BRAZO!—grita el pequeño Hakoda_

_Kimmy va por la maestra, Quin-Li sale corriendo cuando Kya abre sus ojos y recuerda a su madre hacer curación – ¡Bumi!,.. Traerme agua—le pide ella, Bumi sale corriendo que le trae agua,.. Kya respira toma la porción de agua y se la pone en el brazo de su primo cuando,_

_-¡KYA!,..¡ME DUELE!—le grita el pequeño Hakoda_

_Kya sigue respirando el agua se pone azul cuando,.._

_-¿Qué paso?—les pregunta la maestra, Kya se levanta, Bumi con el pequeño Hakoda se sorprende a lo que ella le hizo cuando,.._

_-¿Qué paso?—nuevamente la maestra les pregunta_

_-¡Maestra!,..Quin-Li estaba molestando a Kya—le dice el pequeño Hakoda, la maestra suspira-¿Otra vez ese niño?, bien a la otra les pido que no le hagan caso-les dice ella que sale cuando se quedan los cuatros_

_-¡Guau!,..¡Kya!,..¿Como lo hiciste?—le pregunta el pequeño Hakoda al mover su brazo y no le duele_

_Kya suspira—me acorde de Mami cuando cura,.. Pero prométanme que Nadie debe de saber_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Porque Kya?—le pregunta Kimmy_

_-Porque porque no quiero ser una maestra,..¡Agua!—les dice seria_

_-¡Kya!,.. Que no vez que eres como Mami—le dice Bumi_

_Kya suspira que agacha su cabeza-¡Kya!,.. ¿El Tío Aang debe de saber?—le pequeño Hakoda_

_Kya abre sus ojos—No,.. Dije que no,.. Nadie debe de saberlo,.. Ni Papi ni Mami—ella les dice enojada que sale corriendo_

_Los niños se quedan viendo-¿les vas a decir a tus padres?—le pregunta Kimmy_

_Bumi suspira—No,.. Si ella no quiere,.. –suspira el—Yo hubiera dado por ser un maestro—les dice el_

_El pequeño Hakoda lo abraza—Bumi acuérdate lo que dice Papa, como mi Tío Aang—le dice con una sonrisa_

_Bumi también sonríe—Si es verdad,.. Anda vamos a seguir jugando antes que toque la campana para entrar a clases—le dice él con su gran sonrisa_

_Kimmy suspira que mira a Kya que la abraza- Por qué no quieres que se entere que aparte de ser una maestra agua eres también una curandera—le dice ella, _

_Kya se quita sus lágrimas—Porque me siento que soy más un nómada aire que maestra agua,..Kimmy es por eso,.. Me fascina la cultura de Papi,.. No se diga en la comida,.. Bueno,..Yo,.. He aprendido a Meditar como lo hace Papi,.. Claro lo hago a escondidas para que el chismoso de Tenzin no vaya con el chisme,.. Pero si me dieran a escoger,.. Preferiría ser una maestra aire que agua—le dice ella cuando tocan la campana de regresar a clases,…_

_Pasa el rato hora de salir cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!,..—grita los niños al ver a su padre_

_Aang extiende sus brazos-¡Mis bebes!,..¿como les fue?—les pregunta el ayudando al pequeño Hakoda a subirse en Appa como a Bumi ellos dos se quedan viendo cuando Kya les pone una cara_

_-Bien,.. Papi, Bien, -le dice Bumi_

_-y a ti mi bebe,..¿Como te fue?—le pregunta el,.. Kya sonríe que lo abraza y le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-de maravilla,..Papi—ella le dice, Aang sonríe que salen de ahí para dejar al pequeño Hakoda en su casa y de ahí a la Isla,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Habían llegado, después de comer, Kya como Bumi hacen sus tareas porque al día siguiente es fin de semana y sus Tíos vendaran a verlos,.._

_Kya aprovecha que no hay nadie que se mete en la Biblioteca del Templo para dejar los pergaminos cuando abre sus ojos y sonríe al ver un libro,..-¿el mundo espiritual?—ella se pregunta que lo esconde cuando esta por dejar los pergaminos,.._

_-¡Aja!,..¿Que haces aquí?—le pregunta a Kya, ella abre sus ojos que hace mueca cuando voltea_

_-¡Señor Yamel!—le dice ella_

_Yamel cruza sus brazos y molesto-¡Y bien!,..¿Que haces aquí Niña?,…_

_Kya suspira—quise ver la Biblioteca del Templo—le dice ella con una sonrisa_

_-¡NIÑA!,.. Para tu información Yo se que tu,..Padre no te lo ha dicho,.. Pero Yo te lo voy a decir,..—le dice molesto—Esta Biblioteca pertenece a los maestros aires,.. Y a los acólitos del Aire,..¿Dime eres una maestra aire?—le pregunta firme_

_Kya baja su mirada-¡No!,.._

_-Bien, para que lo sepas, Tú no tienes Nada que ser,… Aquí,.. NADA,.. Y Vete—le grita él, Kya sale corriendo a su casa que entra en su habitación se encierra que esconde el libro y sonríe y suspira a la vez—_

_-¿no sé porque me odia?—ella se pregunta cuando sonríe—No me importa me seguiré metiendo ahora tendré mas cuidado—ella se dice que sale para ver a sus padres_

_Pasa el rato llega la noche están cenando cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¿Para cuándo llega Papa Hakoda?—le pregunta Bumi_

_Katara sonríe—Mi amor dentro de unas semanas_

_Aang sonríe- ¿Qué les parece si nosotros vamos a la tribu?—les pregunta el,.. Kya Bumi sonríen Tenzin suspira cuando Kya suspira y recuera_

_-¡Papi!,.. Yo no voy a poder ir—le dice ella_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Por qué mi bebe?_

_-lo que pasa que para esos días tendré exámenes—le dice Kya cuando_

_-¡Kya!,.. Para que te acordaras—le dice Bumi molesto-_

_-¡Bumi!—le habla Katara, el niño suspira que voltea a ver a Kya y le hace gestos_

_-Yo,.. Yo también tendré—le dice y pone su cabeza en la mesa_

_Aang se ríe cuando Katara volta a verlo que mejor se calle_

_-mi muchachito,.. Bueno entonces lo dejamos después de sus exámenes—le dice él,.. Bumi grita de alegría como Kya que salen corriendo cuando Katara se cruza sus brazos y molesta-¿Qué?,..—le reclama el, Katara solamente suspira_

_-¡NIÑOS!,.. Es hora del Baño—les grita ella_

_Aang se levanta y se acerca a Katara—si que se bañen temprano, los dormimos temprano y tendremos toda la noche para nosotros—le dice dándole un ligero beso_

_Katara sonríe y asiente,.. _

_Los niños se bañan, Katara los está dando las buenas noches que ella entra en su habitación-¿en donde esta?—se pregunta ella cuando se cambia se pone solamente se bata y sale a buscarlo cuando lo encuentra-¿Qué haces?—le pregunta cruza de brazos_

_Aang sonríe al verla-¡Amorcito!, ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que faltaban unos pergaminos?—le pregunta el, Katara asiente—Bien,.. Sabes que aquí están,.. Yo estaba seguro que no estaban—le dice él y se rasca la cabeza_

_Katara suspira que se la acerca—Aang,.. A lo mejor no te distes cuenta,..—le dice—Anda vamos a la cama_

_Aang sonríe que deja los pergaminos en su lugar cuando se acerca a Katara la abraza-¿dime no traes nada abajo?,..¿Verdad?—le pregunta seductoramente_

_Katara le sonríe coqueto que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello y le da un ligero besos-¡Avatar!,..¿Que atrevido me saliste?—le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso cuando,…_

_-¡AANG!,.._

_Ellos se separan cuando,..-¿Qué pasa Yamel?—le pregunta Molesto_

_Yamel hace mueca—Nada,.. Vi que había luz y pensé que,.._

_Aang se sorprende que frunce sus frente-¿Quién pensabas que era?—le pregunta algo molesto _

_Yamel suspira que mejor sale de ahí_

_-¿ahora qué le pasa?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang solamente mueve su cabeza—No lo sé,.. Pero mejor vámonos –le dice que se dirigen a su casa cuando entran-¿ahora si dime?—le pregunta _

_-No,.. Si tanto deseas tendrás que averiguarlo—le dice ella,.. Aang sonríe_

_-deja que te pesque y cuando te tenga gritaras,.. –lo reta el, cuando Katara corre dentro de la habitación Aang sonríe cuando con su aire control la levanta para cargarla-¡Te tengo!—le dice cuando la baja pone sus pies en el piso y le quiere quitar su bata cuando le abre su bata el abre sus ojos,.. Se separa un poco de ella que Katara deja caer su bata y con una sonrisa picara_

_-¿te gusta?—le pregunta al ver su ropa intima_

_-¡SI-FU!,… ¡GUAU!—le dice todo sonrojado, Katara sonríe que se le acerca_

_-¿te gusta?,..¡Avatar!-nuevamente le dice ella, Katara hace que Aang la contemple su nueva ropa interior de puro encaje de dos piezas pegado totalmente a su cuerpo_

_Aang está totalmente rojo—Amor me,..¡Fascina!—le dice cuando la abraza,… - amorcito pero para que te lo pones como quiera te lo voy a quitar—le dice cuando Katara abre sus ojos_

_-¡Aang!,.. Lo compre pensando en ti—le dice triste y molesta_

_Aang sonríe—Amor, te lo agradezco Yo se que todo lo que haces,.. Lo haces pensando en mí,..—la abraza él y le da un ligero beso cuando le hace puchero_

_Katara se ríe que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello-estas igual que tu hija cuando quiere algo_

_Aang se ríe—Eso ya lo sé,.. –le dice cuando la carga en marcha nupcial la deja con cuidado en la cama, el se quita su toga, su camisa, sus botas, sus pantalones para quedar totalmente en ropa interior entra junto con Katara a la cama que ambos se abrazan y se miran que ambos se ríen que se dan un beso tierno, dulce, que se abrazan mas y son sus piernas empiezan a acariciarse,…_

_Rompen el beso,… Aang empieza a besar su cuello, bajando lentamente por su hombro, que con una de sus manos empieza poco a poco bajar el tirante de su ropa íntima,…._

_Katara se muerde su labios empieza a acariciar la cabeza calva de Aang que empieza a susurrar su nombre,….._

_Aang hace que Katara este arriba de el,.. Katara sonríe que lo abraza más que lo besa,.. Cuando ella pone sus manos en su rostro,.. Ambos sonríen que abren sus bocas, saboreando el placer de sus labios,.. Saboreando el placer de sus bocas,.. Cuando Katara poco a poco empieza besar a Aang por su piel,… por su cuello,.. Por su hombro,.. Por su clavícula,… poco a poco bajando por su pecho,.._

_Aang se muerde su labio sus manos están en la cabeza de Katara masajeando su cabello cuando,…_

_-¡Katara!,…-le habla susurrando su nombre,.._

_-¡Katara!,..—nuevamente le habla al sentir que está en su vientre_

_Katara sonríe que se separa de él,.. Aang abre sus ojos,.. Que ve las intenciones de ella,.. Cuando Katara le quita su ropa interior_

_-¡Guau!,.. Mi maestro—le dice ella al ver su erección _

_Aang sonríe de orgullo pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello—Ya ves,.. Mi Diosa lo que me provocas_

_Katara sonríe—Bien,.. Bien,.. Mi Niño,.. Vamos a ver si No,…Gritas-ella le dice cuando ella con sus manos empieza a acariciar sus piernas de él que poco a poco va subiendo cuando las manos de ella están en su,.. Intimidad,.._

_Aang abre sus ojos,.. Suspira,… se muerde su labio cuando empieza a sentir que Katara le está dando toda la lujuria,.. Que se pone de colores-¡KA!,… ¡TA!,… ¡RA!—le habla correando su nombre_

_Katara sonríe que agarra su rosto para besar sus labios,..Aang sonríe que acepta el beso que la abraza cuando hace girar,… ella su espalda en la cama el arriba de ella se separan por falta de aire se le acerca a su oído,.._

_-prepararte,.. Mi,.. ¡Diosa!—le dice Aang, cuando le da un beso en su cuello,.. Con sus manos va bajando los tirantes de su prenda hasta que sus pechos quedan expuestos,.. _

_Katara arquea su columna hacia atrás,… suspira,.. Se mueres su labio,.. Que pone sus manos en la cabeza calva de Aang al sentir que la boca de el está en uno de sus pechos,.. Hace lo mismo con la otra,.. Que baja hasta su intimidad,…_

_Katara se muerde su labios,… sonríe cuando Aang le quita su ropa intima que la avienta,… _

_Aang se inca,.. Cuando Katara abre sus piernas y hace para que el la contempla,.. empieza Aang acariciar sus piernas cuando con sus manos hace ponerse arriba de ella y a la altura de su cuello, el esta que se miran, con una de sus manos pasa de su espalda para traerla hacia ella cuando,.. Sonríe al ver que Katara abre sus ojos,.. A la reacción porque está dentro de ella_

_Katara lo mira pone una mano en su mejilla que ambos se besan,.. Se abrazan cuando Aang se empieza a mover,.. Lentamente,.. Poco a poco,.. Besándose acariciándose más pegados,.. Más íntimamente que ambos sus respiraciones se aceleran al estar llegando al clímax de su pasión,…_

_Katara lo abraza para que Aang siga dentro de ella,.. Ambos poco a poco recuperando sus alientos sus corazones en sincronía,…Palpitando,.._

_Aang sale de ella, que la abraza,… Katara sonríe que pone una mano en su pecho, cuando Aang le da un beso en su cabello ella sonríe— nuevamente te hice gritar—le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_Katara se ríe-¡dirás que gritamos!—_

_Aang se reí mas—Si,… que gritamos—le dice cuando se miran y nuevamente se dan un tierno beso,.. Suspira él cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,…_

_-¡Mmmm!,..¿Si Katara?_

_-¿te dijiste a Kya que le pusiera nombre a las bebe de Appa?_

_Aang abre sus ojos que sonríe—Si,… Para tenerla más contenta le pedí que escogieralos nombre,…. ¿porque lo dices?_

_-para decirte que Tenzin como Bumi se van a molestar,.. Y más porque Kya ya les tiene nombre—le dice Katara_

_Aang abre sus ojos que volea a verla se rasca la cabeza y sonríe-¿y qué nombre les puso?,.. Mi Bebe—le pregunta _

_Katara se ríe, Aang arque su ceja, ella al verlo suspira-¡Aang!,.. Que se van a llamar,.. Luna, Estrella, Mar y Princesa arcoíris_

_-¿de dónde saco mi bebe esos nombres?—se lo pregunta con una sonrisa y ligera risa_

_-Aang,.. Tú y Sokka tiene la culpa por contarle historias de princesas y hadas,.. Aparte mi padre también tiene la culpa,..¡Bato!,.. Le envió un libro de cuentos de Princesas _

_Aang sonríe que la abraza—Bueno Katara mi bebe es una Princesa,.. Aparte que es la Princesita de su Papi,..-Katara solamente mueve su cabeza y suspira, Aang voltea a verla— ¿Qué?,.. ¡Es la verdad!_

_-Anda vamos a dormir,.. Acuérdate que es fin de semana, viene Sokka y domas falta que venga Toph como siempre a dejar a Lin—le dice Katara,.. Aang hace gestos que no le queda de otra que dormir,…._

_Ambos se quedan dormido, Aang despierta cuando se levanta y mira hacia su ventana,..-¿un rato y mas amanece?—se pregunta el-¿no deseo salir a meditar mejor me quedo aquí?—el se pregunta,.. Se pone en el tapete que está cerca de su cama así desnudo se queda, suspira el que medita cuando sus tatuajes dan un ligero brillo sonríe el,.. Abre sus ojos -¿estoy en el mundo espiritual?—se pregunta el, con una sonrisa y sonríe el mas—lo bueno aquí estoy con ropa—él se dice camina cuando ve unos paisajes hermosos, llenos de flores, árboles frutales, cuando escucha una risa, se sorprende el,.. Se acerca más que escucha la risa que corre para ver porque se le hace conocida esa risa, abre mas sus ojos que él cree —¿esa risa son como la de mí?,..¿¡Bebe!?-se pregunta él cuando escucha-¡Momo!,.. Espérame—Aang corre más al reconocer la voz, cuando ve el que un lémur que viene con él, que sonríe el al ver quién es y mas que se posa en su hombro cuando,..-¡¿PAPI?!—escucha que le habla, el al ver se sorprende que abre sus ojos,…-¡KYA! -de repente sale del mundo espiritual,…._

_***Espero sus mensajes,…**_


	53. Chapter 54

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir.-**_

_***Chimuelo2, **_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_Aang había salido del mundo espiritual, que se lleva su mano a su frente y sorprendido -¿Mi bebe?,..¿En el mundo espiritual?-se pregunta el, que abre sus ojos busca su pijama para ponérselo que corre hacia la habitación de Kya cuando entra él, la mira que está en el piso en posición de meditación con su cabeza agachada hacia abajo, sus manos en puño,.. El al verla se le acerca que la abraza, que empieza a asustarse que hace agarra su rostro— ¡Mi bebe!,.. ¡Respóndeme!—le habla, ella no le responde, el la abraza mas,.. Pone su frente en la frente de ella, suspira que empieza sus tatuajes a brillar, entra al mundo espiritual, cuando el abre sus ojos se sorprende-¿Qué lugar es este?,.. No es el hermoso paisaje que estaba, este algo oscuro—suspira él cuando,..— ¡KYA!,.. ¡BEBE!,.. ¿PAPI AQUÍ ESTA?—le grita a su niña_

_Kya está sentada con sus piernitas en su pecho llorando-¿en donde esta Momo?—se pregunta ella -¿pero vi a Papi?,..¿Porque todo se puso oscuro?—se pregunta llorando mas cuando,.._

_-¡Hola pequeña!—le hablan _

_Kya se asusta cuando...-¡No te asustes!,..Pequeña—le dice a ella cuando se le acerca una persona algo grande de edad, con vestimenta de Monje y le llama más la atención, porque tiene tatuajes como su Padre._

_-¿Quién eres?—le pregunta asustada_

_Él le sonríe—Pequeña Kya soy el Monje,.. ¡Gyatso!_

_-¿El Monje Gyatso?—Kya le pregunta,… cuando lo mira bien, sonríe ella-¿tienes tatuajes como Papi y eres calvo?,..¿Como él?—le pregunta con una sonrisa y quitándose sus lagrimas_

_Gyatso le sonríe—Si,.. Mi pequeña,.. Ven dame tu mano_

_Kya sonríe-¿A dónde vamos?_

_Gyatso sonríe–voy a llevarte con tu Padre—le dice él cuando, Kya abre sus ojos que suspira ella—No te preocupes,.. Todo saldara bien,..—le dice cuando salen de lugar ven una luz hermosa brillante que escuchan ellos,.._

_-¡KYA!,..¡BEBE!,..¡PAPI AQUÍ ESTA!,…-escuchan ambos_

_Kya sonríe-¡PAPI!,..¡PAPI!—le grita ella_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja al escuchar la voz de Kya—Mi bebe quédate en donde estas,.. Solamente grítame para ir por ti—_

_-¡SI!,..¡PAPI!,..¡PAPI!,..¡AQUÍ ESTA EL MONJE GYATSO!—le grita Kya,.. Aang se sorprende al escuchar cuando la neblina desaparece y una luz brillante y hermosa se abre,… Cuando,.._

_-¡¿GYATSO?!—le grita Aang al verlo,.. Cuando él ve a quien tiene agarrada de su mano sonríe mas.-¡MI BEBE!—grita él, que le extiende sus brazos_

_Kya corre a los brazos de su padre, él, la carga que ambos se dan besos cuando,.._

_-¡Hola mi joven Pupilo!—_

_Aang sonríe que baja a Kya y a Gyatso le hace una reverencia_

_-¡Gyatso!,.. Es una alegría en volverte a ver—le dice Aang feliz_

_Gyatso sonríe—a mi también me da gusto de verte… ¡Aang!,.. Y más al saber que tienes una hermosa hija que tiene cuerpo de maestra agua, y espíritu de un maestro,..Aire,.. A parte un no maestro, como un maestro aire—le dice él,.._

_Aang abre sus ojos que sonríe que carga a Kya, ella pone sus manitas atrás del cuello de su padre y su cabecita en su hombro, Gyatso se le acerca que le pone una mano en al frente a Kya_

_-¿en verdad eres hija de tu padre?,.. Mi niña,..¡Aang!,.. Ella tiene su espíritu fuerte,.. Más que tu pequeño maestro aire,.. Si la preparas bien,.. Algún día podre dominar los dos elementos,.. Claro será más fuerte el de su agua-control, que el aire,.. Pero con determinación pueda con los dos_

_Aang abre sus ojos que volta a ver a Kya que le sonríe—Si,.. Mi bebe,.. Es una maestra agua y sé que su espíritu es de un maestro aire,..¿Pero dominar los dos elementos?,..—le pregunta asombrado_

_Gyatso le sonríe—Si,.. Pero algún día,..—le dice cuando nuevamente le pone su mano en la frente a Kya—Mi pequeña maestra,.. Esto que paseaste no lo recordaras solamente será como un sueño—se lo dice con una sonrisa y se dé despide ellos,…._

_Aang sonríe que abraza mas a Kya—mi amor es hora de regresar a casa—le dice él, Kya asiente, Aang hace que sus frentes se unan y ambos cierran sus ojos,.. Cuando regresan al mundo mortal_

_Aang abre sus ojos cuando voltea a ver que Kya ella poco a poco los abre suspira ella-¡Papi!,…_

_-¡Ssshhh!,.. Mi bebe, todo está bien_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Que paso?—le pregunta al verlo,…Aang sonríe que la carga y la mete en su cama, la recuesta_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza— ¿Me puedo quedar contigo mi bebe?—le pregunta, Kya sonríe que acepta, Aang sonríe que se acomoda con ella, la abraza, padre e hija se quedan dormidos,…_

_Amanece:_

_Katara despierta que se sorprende a no ver a Aang que suspira y sonríe ella,..-De seguro fue a meditar—se dice ella, que se mete a darse un baño,.. Se cambia entra a su cocina para hacer el desayuno cuando ve al quien viene medio dormido y rascándose su cabeza_

_-¡Mami!,..¿Papi?—le pregunta Tenzin_

_Katara se sorprende-¿fue a meditar?,..Tu mi amor,.. ¿Fuiste con él?—le pregunta al verlo_

_Tenzin se sorprende—No,.. Mami,.. Me quede dormido—le dice y el baja su mirada, Katara sonríe que lo abraza y le da un beso en su cabeza calva_

_-Mi amor,.. No pasa nada si no meditas temprano,.. Tienes todo el día—le dice ella cuando viene el segundo de sus hijos igual rascándose la cabeza—_

_-Mami,..¿Papi y la llorona?—le pregunta Bumi al no verlos_

_Katara se sorprende—Tu papi de seguro fue a meditar y tu hermana si no está con Appa y su familia está durmiendo—ella les dice _

_Bumi sonríe-¡Vamos a la habitación de la Llorona!—le dice a Tenzin_

_Tenzin le hace mueca—Si no tengo más remedio,..—le dice él cuando ambos abre la puerta se sorprende al ver quien está con su hermana, Tenzin de queda viendo, Bumi sale corriendo,.._

_-¡Mami!,..Papi no fue a meditar esta con la llorona en su habitación y ambos están dormidos—le dice Bumi de chisme_

_Katara se sorprende que va a ver y ve a padre e hija a brazados y bien dormido, ella sonríe que entra cuando,.._

_-de seguro lo llorona tuvo otra pesadilla que a Papi no lo dejo dormir—le dice Bumi a Tenzin el volta a verlo que asiente_

_-¡Niños!,.. Porque no van y a la cocina y me lavan las frutas que quieran que lea haga jugo—les dice su madre,.. Los niños hacen muecas de disgusto-¡Bumi!,.. ¡Tenzin!—les dice Katara seria y a la vez sonríe al ver que sus niños salen de la habitación de Kya,.. Katara sonríe que se acerca a Aang le da un beso en sus labios cuando ve que reacciona y sonríe al verla-¡Buenos días!—le dice ella a Aang con una sonrisa_

_Aang sonríe y recuerda que Kya está a su lado cuando él se mueve despierta Kya y al ver su madre en frente y su padre a un lado,.. Abraza mas a Aang se su cuello,..-¡Buenos Días!,… ¡Mami!,..—le dice ella, y voltea a ver a nuevamente a su Padre-¡Gracias Papi!—le dice, Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su frente_

_-Mi bebe quédate un rato mas en tu cama—le dice su Padre que se levanta él y a Katara le da un abrazo cuando él ve algo tirado en el piso que lo recoge se sorprende el lo que es,…_

_-¿Qué es Aang?—le pregunta Katara al ver la reacción que tuvo al ver el Libro_

_Aang le sonríe—Vamos a salir,.. Dejemos a nuestra bebe que descanse un rato mas—le dice él, Katara se sorprende cuando salen,.._

_-¡MAMI!,..YA ESTAN LAS FRUTAS LAVADAS—escucha ella que Bumi le grita_

_-¡HAY VOY!—ella le contesta-¿Qué paso Aang, porque te quedaste con Kya?_

_Aang le sonríe que le da un beso ligero en sus labios—Amorcito, deja dame un baño, desayunamos y te platico,.. Pero esto mis muchachitos No deben de saber y mucho menos Kya—le dice él, Katara asiste que deja a Aang entrar a su habitación suspira él cuando ve bien el libro-¿El mundo espiritual?—se pregunta el-¿este libro estaba en la biblioteca del templo son los que me traje del templo del sur?—se pregunta él cuando se le viene un recuerdo-¿será que?,…-Nuevamente se pregunta al recordar lo que le dijo Yamel y suspira el—Necesito hablar con despacio con Kya,..—el se dice que entra a su baño se da un baño sale cuando ve a Bumi y Tenzin desayunando el sonríe al verlo cuando están los cuatros llega la que falta_

_-¡Dormilona!,..¿Por fin despertaste?—le grita Bumi al verla_

_Kya le hace mueca al verlo que se sienta en la mesa cuando su madre le pasa un plato de fruta.-¿deseas avena o pan tostado?,.. Mi pedacito—le pregunta ella_

_Kya sonríe—las dos cosas,..¡Mami!—le dice ella_

_Tenzin se le queda viendo,..-¿Qué ya te dio hambre como al Tío Sokka?—le pregunta riéndose,.. Kya voltea a verlo que le hace caras_

_-¡Tenzin!—le habla su padre,.. -el solamente suspira_

_-Y bien,..Llorona dimos ¿Por qué Papi estaba contigo en la cama?_

_Kya frunce su frente, se rasca su cabeza cuando ve a su padre,..-¿creo?,..—ella dice que agacha su cabeza_

_-¡Mi bebe!,.. Tuviste una pesadilla—le dice su padre,.. Kya se sorprende que voltee a verlo_

_-Si,..Papi,.. Pero,..—Se dice que nuevamente se rasca su cabeza—Soñé que estaba en un hermoso lugar,.. Lleno de arboles y,..Y,..Y vi a,..¡Momo!—ella les dice sus hermanos están atentos—Y luego…-ella nuevamente dice que voltea a ver a su Padre.-¿te vi Papi?,.. En mi sueño—le pregunta, Aang de su jugo lo paso de un trago,.. Katara arque su ceja,.._

_-¿Qué mas mi pedacito?—le pregunta su Madre,.._

_Kya voltea a verla—Mami,.. Después todo se puso negro,.. Tenía frio,.. Y,.. Miedo cuando de repente,…-ella les está diciendo cuando,.._

_-¡PIES LIGEROS!,..¡PRINCESITA!,..¡YA LLEGAMOS!—_

_Escuchan que gritan, Aang como Katara suspiran Kya hace mueca Bumi Sonríe,.. Tenzin sale corriendo para abrir la puerta_

_-¡Adiós!,…Tranquilidad—Aang dice,.. Kya suspira que asiente_

_-¡Aang!—le habla Katara,.. El solamente suspira—Mi pedacito al rato me sigues contando—le dice su madre,.. Kya asiente_

_-Mi bebe,.. Come,.. No porque esta ya Lin aquí,.. No vas a Comer—le dice Aang cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!,..¿ESPERO QUE TENGAS EL DESAYUNO LISTO?—nuevamente les grita,.. Aang como Kya abre sus ojos,.. Kya toma su plato de avena una pieza de pan tostado y sale del comedor_

_-¡Kya!,.. No te lleves tu desayuno a tu habitación,…-le grita su madre_

_-¡Mami!,.. No vez que viene el Tío… ¡Sokka!—ella le grita_

_Aang se carcajea,.. Katara voltea a verlo que suspira y también se ríe,..-Si,..Lo creo—ella dice que se levanta para poner más pan a tostar,…_

_Pasa el día,.. Ya en la tarde en uno de los jardines los muchachos están tomando el té cuando,.._

_-¿entonces piensan irse unos días con tus Padres?,..¡Haru!—le pregunta Aang,.._

_-Si,..—le dice él cuando,.._

_-solamente él y mi pequeño retoño—les dice Toph_

_-¿y Tu porque no vas?—le pregunta Katara partiendo la tarta_

_Toph suspira—No puedo dejar mi trabajo,.. Hay que tengo que hacer_

_-¡Toph!,.. Ya lo hemos hablando,.. Deja una persona a cargo para que nos acompañes—le recuerda Haru, Toph solamente resopla sus cabellos que le da un sobro a su Té_

_Mientras ellos están el sus platicas en el establo de Appa y Cielo_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Quien te digo que le pusieras nombres?—le pregunta Bumi y Tenzin a Kya_

_Kya sonríe de orgullo que abraza a Cielito—Papi,.. El me digo que les pusiera nombre a las hermanitas de Cielito_

_-¿y cómo se van a llamar?—le pregunta Lin cruzada de Brazos_

_Kya sonríe—Luna, Mar, Estrella y Princesa Arcoíris—les dice ella_

_-¿Qué?—gritan los niños,.._

_-¿Qué feos?,..¡Nombres!—le grita Bumi_

_-Si,.. Que feos, le diré a Papi que les cambie el nombre—se queja Tenzin que sale de ahí cuando los demás van detrás de el,…_

_Llegan al jardín_

_-¡Papi!,..¡Papi!,… ¡Kya!,.. Le puso feos nombres a las bebe de Appa—se queja Tenzin_

_Aang suspira y Katara voltea a verlo-¡Te lo dije!—le dice ella, Aang le hace gestos_

_-¡Papi!,..—se queja Tenzin_

_Aang nuevamente suspira, que lo carga y lo acuna en sus brazos,.._

_-¿dime Hijo?,.. ¿Qué nombre les puso la pequeña Kya?—Sokka le pregunta_

_-que se van a llamar,.. Luna, Mar, Estrella y Princesa Arcoíris,..—le dice él cuando Toph se carcajea_

_-Si,.. Que nombres—les dice ella cuando llegan los demás_

_-¡aquí estas llorón!—le grita Kya cruzada de Brazos_

_-¡no soy!,..¡Llorón!—le grita él,..—Tú eres la llorona que Papi se tuvo que quedar contigo—le grita y cruza sus brazos_

_Los muchachos se le quedan viendo,.. Sokka la abraza-¿es verdad mi pequeña?—le pregunta el, Kya suspira que asiente indicando que si,.._

_-¡Niños!,.. Porque no van a jugar—les dice Katara, los niños suspiran que salen al otro jardín cuando,.._

_-¿nuevamente tuvo otro pesadilla?—Haru le pregunta_

_-Si,..—le dice Aang firme,_

_Todos suspiran cuando,.._

_-a la bebe azúcar siempre le pasan cosas en su cumpleaños o después –les dice Toph_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Aang,.. Desde que ella nació,.. Acuérdate que nació antes de Tiempo,.. Cuando antes que cumpliera su primer año,.. Pensabas que no estarías,.. ¿Has memoria?—Toph le recuerda,.._

_Aang suspira—Si,.. Pobre de mi bebe,..Pero ahora tiene que ser destino_

_-¿piensan ir a la tribu con mi Padre?—Sokka le pregunta_

_-No,.. Para eso días tiene Kya como Bumi exámenes,.. Que mejor lo dejaremos para después—le dice Katara, Aang afirma lo que ella dice._

_Pasa el rato llega la noche ya todos están en sus casa como en su cama,.. Cuando Kya está desesperada por encontrar algo cuando se abre su puerta.-¿Qué buscas mi bebe?—_

_Kya abre sus ojos que voltea a ver-¡Papi!,..Yo… ¿Veras?—le pregunta tímidamente cuando,…_

_-¿es esto lo que buscas?—le pregunta su padre y le enseña el libro_

_Kya abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo, suspira ella que se sienta en su cama agacha la cabeza y con otro suspiro,..-¡Si!_

_Aang sonríe que se sienta en su cama-¿lo tomaste de la Biblioteca de Templo?_

_Kya todavía agachada su cabeza que le indica que si- Perdóname Papi,.. Yo sé que no debo de entrar porque no soy maestra aire—le dice ella cuando Aang abre sus ojos_

_-¿¡Qué!?—Le pregunta Sorprendido que voltea a verla-¡Kya!,..Mírame hija—le dice,.. Kya voltea a verlo y él con una sonrisa—Mi bebe,..¿Quien te digo que no puedes entrar?—le pregunta él cuando recuerda….-¿fue Yamel?,..¿Verdad?—_

_-¡Papi!,.. Yo,.._

_Aang suspira que la abraza—Mi amor,.. Todo lo que hay aquí es tuyo como de tus hermanos y Mami,.. Claro,.. Cuando construye la Isla fue pensando en Ustedes—le dice, Kya sonríe que lo abraza_

_-Gracias,.. Papi_

_Aang sonríe que le da el libro cuando Kya recuerda algo,..-¡Papi!,..¿Cuando uno duerme entra en el mundo espiritual?—le pregunta_

_Aang abre sus ojos que voltea a verla y con una sonrisa—Cuando uno sueña es algo similar al mundo espiritual,..¿Porque Kya?_

_-porque te vi en mi sueño,.. También vi a Momo y a –ella dice cuando recuerda ella- ¡Si!,.. Ha,..¡Gyatso!—ella le dice con una sonrisa_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza y le da un beso en su frente- ¿Qué te parece si vas a Dormir mi bebe?,.. Ya mañana será otro día,..¿Te gustaría mañana meditar conmigo y tu hermano?—le pregunta él Kya abre sus ojos que sonríe y le dice que Si,.. Con una gran sonrisa,…cuando,.. - ¡Kya!,.. Por casualidad tú,…-le dice él cuando ella lo interrumpe_

_-Si,..Papi,.. También tome unos pergaminos,.. Pero Ya los deje en su lugar,-le dice ella, Aang sonríe—Papi,.. Ten el libro ya termine de Leerlo—le dice nuevamente ella,_

_-Ya sabes mi bebe,.. Para cualquier cosa o dudas que tengas estoy para ti,..—Le dice nuevamente, cuando Kya lo abraza, Aang cierra sus ojos que la abraza también cuando recuerda las palabras de Gyatso-¿acuérdate que estoy aquí?- Kya abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo –La meditación no es exclusivo de los maestros aire,.. ¡Hija! es de cualquiera y recuerda que te estaré esperando-_

_-Papi,.. ¿Entonces no te molestaría que aprenda contigo?_

_Aang se ríe—Mi bebe,… Claro que No,.. Al contrario, me alegraría en tenerte junto conmigo,.. ¡Kya!,.. Eres mi hija, es normal que sientas ese deseo de nuestra cultura,.. Aunque naciste siendo una maestra agua como Mami,.. Yo se que tienes mi espíritu,.. El espíritu de un maestro aire,.. –Le dice cuando la sube a sus piernas y la acuna en su pecho como arrullarla- ¿Sabes que me alegraría?_

_Kya abre sus ojos que le sonríe que pone ella una mano en su mejilla-¿Qué Papi?,.._

_Aang sonríe que le besa su manita-¿Qué también fueras una curandera como Mami?—le pregunta el,.. Kya abre sus ojos cuando su padre se levanta con ella _

_-A la cama—le dice y la mete,..-Nunca olvides mi bebe,.. Para cualquier cosa o duda estoy aquí,.. Seré el Avatar, tendré obligaciones con el mundo,.. Pero mi primera obligación es con Mami y con Ustedes,.. Y lo hago porque los amos,… No por simple obligación—le dice tapa a Kya le pasa su toga y su peluche y nuevamente le da un beso en su frente—Si vuelves a soñar con Momo dile que también lo extraño—le dice_

_Kya sonríe que asiente,…_

_Aang suspira que ve a Katara cruzada de brazos-¿todo bien con Kya?—le pregunta seria_

_Aang sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios—Si,.. Amorcito,.. Deja dejar este libro,.. Y ahorita te acompaño en nuestra cama para platicarte—le dice cuando,.._

_-¡te esterare esperando Avatar!—le dice en tono seductor_

_Aang sonríe que se regresa que la toma de su cintura que le da un beso, apasionado—Espero que no me dejes plantado mi Diosa,.. Porque puedo entrar en estado Avatar,….-le dice con una sonrisa y sale rumbo hacia la biblioteca del templo cuando acomoda los libros sonríe el—Mi bebe acomodo bien los libros,.. Y por orden y hasta los pergaminos los acomodo muy bien –el dice cuando,.._

_-¿Qué ye dije,.. Niña?—_

_Escucha Aang que dicen cuando el voltea a ver y se sorprende quien está hablando,…_

_-¡¿Aang?!—le pregunta Yamel sorprendo al verlo_

_-¿creías que era mi bebe?,..¿Verdad?—le pregunta molesto_

_Yamel firme— ¡Si!,.. Debes de enseñar a tu,.. Niña,…_

_-Aang lo interrumpe—Para tu información y recordarte acuérdate que cuando construí la Isla fue pensando en mi Futuro con Katara incluyendo a mis Bebes—le dice el serio y firme_

_-Lo sé,.. Aang,.. Pero tu niña es una maestra agua y ella no,.._

_-¿ella no qué?—le grita Aang-Ella tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí porque es mi,..¡Hija!,.. Igual Bumi como Tenzin_

_-Pero,..¡Aang!,.. Ella,.._

_-¡Ella!,.. Es igual,..—le dice firme nuevamente y sale de ahí para dirigirse hacia su casa, entra a su habitación cuando ve a Katara que lo está esperando y lo mira como viene_

_-¿Qué paso Aang?_

_Aang suspira que se va quitando su ropa para dejarse solamente con la interior y entra a la cama con Katara, y nuevamente suspira, Katara lo mira como esta, que lo abraza que hace que la cabeza de el este en su pecho,..-¡Aang!,..¿Que paso?—_

_Aang suspira que voltea a verla—Amor,.. Lo que pasa,.. –Suspira nuevamente—Mi bebe entro al mundo espiritual_

_Katara abre sus ojos,.. -¿Qué?,..¿Ella qué?_

_-Si,… Katara ella supo como entrar,.. ¿Sabes?,.. Que se metía a escondida en la Biblioteca del templo sacaba los pergamino como los libros que los leía y se ponía a practicar y sin querer entro al mundo espiritual_

_-¿Cómo te distes cuenta?—_

_-fue sin querer que medite y entre y la vi,.. Pero al verla Salí que reaccione y fue cuando entre a su habitación la encontré en posición de meditación pero ella no había regresado, que nuevamente entre pero para mi sorpresa y alivio no estaba sola,.. Estaba con,..¡Gyatso!_

_-¿Gyatso?—le pregunta Katara_

_-Si,.. El la pudo guiar,.. Claro que mi bebe no recuerda que entro porque Gyatso le digo que sería como un sueño,.. Pero su espíritu es fuerte—le dice el que abraza a Katara cuando ella se ríe Aang arque su ceja-¿de qué te ríes?—le pregunta serio_

_-¡Aang!,…-le dice cuando voltea a verlo sonríe ella le pone una mano en su mejilla—Ella eres tú,.. Claro,… Si fuera una maestra aire seria Tu pero en Niña_

_Aang sonríe que también se ríe-¡Katara!,.._

_-Aang es la verdad—le dice cuando le da otro beso en sus labios—no recuerda cuando nació, nació calva y Sokka se burlada diciendo que solamente le faltaba los tatuajes para decir que eres tú,.. Pero en niña_

_Aang sonríe, que le da un beso en sus labios –Claro que lo recuerdo,..¡Katara!... Pero ella es hermosa como Tu,..—le dice cuando nuevamente le da otro beso,… Katara acepta el beso que se abrazan mutuamente, que empiezan a acariciarse cuando se separan,…_

_-aun digo diciendo que eres tu pero en Niña—le dice Katara,.. Aang sonríe que nuevamente la besa,…_

_-Si lo dices,.. Pero como las Amo,.. Mis maestras agua—le dice él, Katara sonríe que le da un beso_

_-También te amamos,..—le dice ella._

_Aang sonríe que poco a poco Katara cae a la cama, el arriba de ella, cuando pasa Katara sus manos atrás de su cuello,…-¿en qué piensas?_

_Aang sonríe que el con sus manos levanta su camisón,… el sonríe al sentir que no trae ropa interior cuando,..—Estas son mis intenciones—le dice,.._

_Katara abre sus ojos cuando arque su columna hacia atrás,… al sentir que él está dentro de ella,…._

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en su cuello—Amorcito,… Te amo,…_

_Katara sonríe que lo abraza más hacia ella—te Amo,…_

_Aang hace que se miren,.. El con sus manos toma las manos de Katara para unirlas cuando él se empieza a Mover,.. Poco a poco,… que ambos al mirarse sonríen_

_-¡te amo!,…-ambos se dice, que sonríe que se besan… abriendo sus bocas saboreando el placer de sus labios y ambos al sentir que poco a poco están llegando al placer,…._

_Aang se suelta de las manos de Katara para abrazarla,.. Katara lo abraza para estar más unidos cuando empieza Aang a moverse más en ella,… entrando mas,… que ambos empieza a susurrar sus nombres,….cuando gritan al llegar al clímax de su pasión,…Aang levanta su mirada para verla que le da un beso en sus labios,…-Katara,…gracias por los hijos que me has dados,…_

_Katara se sorprende que sonríe ella que pone una mano en su mejilla y le regresa el beso—Aang,.. Sabes bien que Yo hubiera querido darte mas,…_

_-¡Ssshhh!,… Amor,… estamos bien con los tres,….Ellos junto contigo,.. Son mi Todo,.. Mi cultura,…-le dice él cuando se acomoda en Katara en su hombro,… Katara lo barza que le da un beso en cabeza calva que suspira ella,.._

_-También lo eres todo para mí,… Mi niño tontorrón del Iceberg—le dice ella y cae al sueño con él,…._

_-¿sabes que me acorde que conozco a una hermosa maestra agua que un día robo un pergamino de los maestros aguas por su deseo de aprender más?_

_Katara abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo.-¡Ha!,..Si,.._

_Aang sonríe—Mi bebe tiene a quien salir—le dice él, cuando nuevamente se acomoda en su hombro_

_Katara sonríe que lo abraza—Si,.. Ella no puede negar que es de los dos,…-se dice y cae al sueño,…_

_***Espero que haya sido de su agrado,..**_

_***Y Nuevamente Mil Gracias por Comentar,…**_


	54. Chapter 55

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Muchas Gracias por seguir y comentar**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Chimuelo2**_

_Habían amanecido,… Kya se sentía feliz al poder ir con su Padre a meditar cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,..¿Que esperas para entrar?—le pregunta Tenzin al verlo_

_Aang sonríe cuando,..-¡Papi!,.. Disculpa por llegar tarde—le dice Kya con su hermosa sonrisa_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunta viendo a su hermana_

_Aang abraza a los dos—mi muchachito tu hermana nos va a compaña a meditar—le dice, Tenzin se sorprende_

_-Pero,..Papi,.. Si Kya es una maestra agua_

_-y eso que tiene que ver,… Cabeza,.. Hueca—le dice Kya molesta_

_Aang se ríe—Andando vamos a entrar al pabellón—le dice a ambos cuando muchos sonríen al ver a Kya con ellos cuando uno al verla hace mueca_

_Aang sonríe de orgullo cuando,..-¡Tenzin!,.. Por favor has que el incienso recorra todo el lugar—le dice,.. El niño sonríe y son su aire control hace un movimiento para que todo el aroma del incienso se esparce para entrar en meditación,… Cuando uno de los acólitos empieza a tocar unas campanadas,…_

_Todos se relajan que meditan cuando,…-¡en verdad esta niña aprende rápido!—se escuchan que alguien dice,.. Aang sonríe con orgullo que medita él y siente la energía de sus hijos que están a lado—en verdad la energía de Kya es más fuerte que la de Tenzin—se dice, sonríe y se entristece a la vez—tendré que pasar más tiempo con Tenzin—él se dice en sus pensamientos,.. Cuando termina de meditar todos felicitan a Kya que está con ellos,.. Ella sonríe,.._

_-Aang… En verdad es una alegría de que tú bebe este con nosotros,-le dice Sham_

_-si,.. Ahora falta el travieso para que estén todos—le dice uno de los acólitos,..Aang sonríe_

_-Si,.. Solamente falta mi Bumi,.. Aunque creo que él es más como Sokka—_

_\- eso si,.. Tu niño tiene una imaginación increíble que ya nos cometo que si pusiéramos una ruleta y con cubierta de bambú,.. Se aria girar así los pájaros como los lémures tendieran siempre agua limpia para tomar_

_Aang sonríe al saber— ¿y qué paso?_

_-que si funciono en verdad tiene una imaginación impresionante—le dice Sham_

_Aang sonríe que se despiden que entran a su casa junto con Kya y Tenzin cuando,..-¿Cómo les fue?_

_-¡Mami!,.. Muy bien se siente una paz y tranquilidad al meditar en el lugar—le dice Kya con su hermosa sonrisa_

_-No necesitas un lugar especial para meditar—le dice Tenzin molesto_

_Aang sonríe al escucharlos-¡Bumi!,..¿Sigue dormido?, Katara sonríe que asiente—bueno deja irlo a despertar—le dice él,.. Aang entra a su habitación y lo ve como duerme tiene una de sus piernitas afuera de la cama, la otra metida entre los cobertores con una mano agarrado el peluche de Momo y la otra en su cara,.. El se acerca cuando sonríe maliciosamente que le avienta aire,.. Bumi mueve su nariz que se acomoda él, se rasca su trasero,… Aang sonríe mas que avienta nuevamente aire pero en su oído, cuando,.._

_-¡No!,… Tenzin no seas cobarde,.. Llorón—escucha que él dice_

_Aang sonríe mas -¡Bumi!,… ¡Bumi!,… Despierta mi muchacho—le dice _

_Bumi nuevamente mueve su nariz cuando—Mami,… cinco minutos más,…_

_Aang sonríe que lo carga cuando Bumi abre sus ojos y voltea a ver quien lo tiene cargado que sonríe el,..-¡Papi!—_

_-¡Despierta mi muchacho!—le dice él, que hace aventar a Bumi hacia el techo,.. El sonríe de alegría que Aang lo pesca para que no caiga al suelo—Anda vamos a desayunar_

_Van padre e hijo a desayunar cuando mira a sus hermanos,..—Y ahora porque estas tan feliz—le dice Bumi a Kya al verla que esta de una sonrisa_

_Kya sonríe que abraza a su padre—Hoy fui a meditar con Papi_

_Bumi abre sus ojos y se carcajea él cuando ve a su padre y hermanos hacer mueca de disgustos-¡que!,.. Solamente estaba borneando-_

_Katara suspira—Típico de Sokka—ella dice cuando Aang también suspira y los niños voltean verlo_

_-¿a poco el Tío Sokka es muy latoso?—les pregunta Tenzin _

_Aang y Katara se miran—Te diré—le dice su madre,.. Aang asiente a lo que ella dice_

_-anden desayunen porque tiene que hacer,.. –ella le dice cuando...—Bumi no se te olvide de hacer tu tarea_

_Bumi voltea a verla-¡MAMI!—se queja el_

_Aang sonríe que voltea a ver a Katara—si hijo tienes que hacerla para en la tarde ir al mercado todos juntos—les dice Aang,.. Kya y Tenzin sonríe y se emocionan de ir al mercado cuando—Y tu mi bebe,..¿Ya la hiciste?_

_Kya sonríe—Si Papi desde que llegue de la escuela—ella le dice cuando Aang voltea a ver a Katara y ella la confirma que si_

_-eres tan responsable como Mami—le dice a Kya_

_-bueno,.. Terminen de desayunar,.. Kya mi amor no se te olvide de darle de comer a Appa como a los lémures,… Tenzin le ayudas a Kya,.._

_Los niños se miran cuando,.._

_-Papi,..Les puedo cambiarle el nombre a las hermanitas de Cielito—le dice Tenzin_

_-¡No!,..—le grita Kya _

_Aang voltea a verlo cuando también ve a Kya que esta cruzada de brazos molesta y mira a Katara,..—Te lo dije—le dice ella,.. Aang suspira_

_-mi muchachito,.. Porque deseas cambiarles el nombre_

_-Papi,.. Porque están muy feos—le dice Bumi comiendo y Tenzin afirma a lo que él dice_

_-No está feos,.. Están muy bonitos,.. Son nombres del cuento de Princesas que Papa Hakoda me regalo,.. Bueno a una le puse Luna,.. Como el cuento que el Tío Sokka me conto_

_-¿Qué cuento hija?—le pregunta Aang_

_Kya sonríe—el cuento de la princesa y el lobo guerrero,.. Es una princesa que se enamoro de un Lobo guerrero,.. Pero desafortunadamente su amor no pudo ser,.. Que se convirtió en la Luna,.. Y cuando ella brilla el lobo guerrero aúlla para decirle que la ama—ella les dice,.. Aang y Katara se miran que están con sus ojos abiertos—Es una historia muy triste—ella nuevamente les dice que se quita sus lagrimas_

_-esa historia es Mentira—le dice Bumi_

_-¡Hijo!,… No—les dice Aang y los tres se le quedan viendo.-Fue cierto esa Historia de Lobo guerrero_

_\- A Sokka siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención—le dice Katara cuando nuevamente los tres se le quedan viendo_

_-¿Por qué lo dices Mami?—le pregunta Kya_

_Aang sonríe que la carga para sentarla en sus piernas—Mi bebe cuando venga tu Tío pregúntale lo que significa su cola de caballo—le dice él,.. Kya sonríe que asiente_

_-¿A poco tiene un significado la cola de caballo que tiene el Tío?—Tenzin le pregunta_

_-para tu Tío,.. Sí—le dice su madre—Anden terminen de desayunar—les dice ella,.. Todos siguen cuando terminan Kya y Tenzin van primero con los lémures a darles de comer mientras Aang se queda con Katara y Tenzin para ayudarle con su tarea cuando,…_

_-¿Otra vez las tablas?,..¡Bumi!—le pregunta su Madre_

_Bumi suspira—Mami,.. Ya te he dicho que no me gustas las matemáticas y las tablas menos—él le dice, Aang suspira cuando mira la liberta de Bumi se sorprende a lo que le pusieron_

_-de tarea 10-planas de la tabla de dos,.. Y 10-planas de la tabla de tres,-Aang dice viendo a Bumi _

_-Papi,..—Bumi le dice,.. Aang se ríe cuando,.._

_-No se te ocurra ayudarle hacérselas,..¡Aang!,..—le dice Katara seria_

_-¡Amorcito!,.. Como crees que,.. ¡Yo!—le dice él con una sonrisa cuando Katara sale,..—Lo siento hijo pero ahora no podre ayudarte—le dice a Bumi y Aang sale de su habitación para ir con Katara, cuando llega _

_-¡Katara!,.. Ven quiero enseñarte algo –le dice el_

_Katara se sorprende cuando entra a su oficina ve a Aang parado en la puerta él lo cierra con llave,.. Ella se da cuenta a lo que hizo_

_-¿Qué deseas enseñarme?—le pregunta ella_

_Aang de un cajón de su escritorio saca una Caja y se la da a Katara ella se emociona y al abrirla abre sus ojos a lo que contiene,…_

_-Este,..Este es el vestido,..¿De la Dama Pintada?,… ¡Aang!—le pregunta al verla ella cuando voltea a ver a Aang_

_-No soy Aang,.. ¡Soy el Avatar! y necesito de la Dama Pintada—le dice,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Es temprano para hacerlo?—le pregunta totalmente sonrojada_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Quiero estar contigo?,..—le dice y le pone cara de puchero—Si,.. Anda se buena,.. Si-Fu,.. ¡Sí!,…._

_Katara se aguanta para no reírse—Y luego, te enojas porque te digo que Kya y tu esta iguales—le dice _

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando saca una caja y se lo entrega a Katara ella al abrirlo sonríe- ¿Conque deseas que aparezca la Dama Pintada?,… ¡He!,…_

_Aang asiente que la abraza y le da un beso,.. –Sí,.. El Avatar necesita de ella,… _

_Katara sonríe que se va detrás del Biombo que tiene Aang en su oficina, se quita su ropa para ponerse la de la Dama Pintada,…_

_Mientras ellos están,…_

_Kya y Tenzin van al establo de Appa y Cielo cuando,.._

_-¿en donde esta Cielito?—Kya pregunta cuando viene llegando,..-¿en donde andanas?—le pregunta ella molesta cuando Appa como Cielo le bufa,…_

_-¿entonces ellas son Luna, Estrella, Mar y Princesa Arcoíris?—Tenzin le pregunta a Kya,.. Ella asiente cuando las cuatro bebe bisontes se le acercan a Tenzin y empiezan a lamber,.. El se ríe,… cuando,.. Se escuchan que Bufan,.. Kya sale cuando ve a Appa,.. Con Otro Bisonte y no es lo que están en la Isla es otro,.._

_-¡Sham!,..¿Quien es él?—le pregunta Kya al velo que lo quiere espantar cuando llegan otro dos más,.._

_-Pequeña estos son de las montañas,.. De seguro están en Celo y viene a Buscar a la Hembras que hay aquí—le dice el_

_Tenzin también sale y se sorprende a los que ve en realidad tres Bisontes y uno de ellos se ve que mas grande que Appa,.._

_-Deja hablarle a Papi,..—Tenzin les dice,… Sham asiente que es lo mejor cuando,.. Kya, entra al establo de Appa y Cielo y Cielito y las ve que están temerosas y las bebe de Cielo se esconde detrás de su madre y hermana_

_-No tenga miedo Yo las protegeré—Kya le dice,.. Ella sale para ayudar a Sham lo que lo único que se le ocurre es utilizar, Agua,.. Cuando uno de los Bisontes con su Cola golpea a uno de los acólitos,.. Kya Grita y se enoja,…que le avienta agua y trata de espantarlos,.. Pero los bisontes no se quieren ir,.._

_En la casa,.. Katara esta vestida de la Dama Pintada sentada en la mesa de la oficina de Aang cuando,…_

_-¿Conque?,… ¿el Avatar está Enfermo?—le pregunta la Dama Pintada con seriedad_

_-Si,… Dama Pintada me siento tan Mal,.. Tan,.. Mal, Que solamente Usted me puede curar_

_-¡Bueno!,..¡Avatar!,.. ¿Qué le duele?—le pregunta nuevamente Katara vestida de la Dama Pintada_

_-Aquí,.. Ciento una presión,… ¡Aquí!, que creo que voy a Explotar—le dice tocando su intimidad_

_La Dama Pintada le da una ligera sonrisa-¿necesito que se quite sus pantalones?,..¡Avatar!,.._

_El avatar hace lo que la Dama Pinatada le dice, cuando ella lo mira,..-¿aquí es donde siente la presión?—le pregunta tocándole su intimidad,…_

_-Si,.. Si,.. Dama Pintada,.. Aquí mismo,.. ¡Aquí!,.._

_La Dama Pintada seria.-¿quítese sus calzones?—le dice y el Avatar inmediatamente se los baja cuando ella se sienta bien en la mesa,.. Levanta su vestido,.. Sube sus piernas cuando las abre,…-¿deseo que entre?,… ¡Aquí!,.. Para saber si con eso se le quita su,.. Malestar_

_El avatar hace lo que la Dama Pinatada, se quita sus calzones cuando el agarra su miembro y lo guía para entrar en la intimidad de la Dama Pintada, cuando,….._

_-¡PAPI!,..¡PAPI!,..¡PAPI!,…._

_Aang y Katara abre sus ojos,..¡TENZIN!,.. –ambos se dice al verse,…Katara empuja a Aang antes que entre en ella _

_-¡Por los espíritus! –se queja Aang… se levanta del piso porque cuando Katara lo empujo se cayó al suelo,.. Busca sus calzones para ponérselos, como sus pantalones cuando,…._

_-¡Aang!,.. Anda ve a ver que quiere Tenzin—le dice mientras ella busca su ropa para cambiarse y poder también ir a ver cuándo,.._

_-¡Katara!,.. Esta noche la Dama Pintada no se me va escapar—le dice con una sonrisa _

_-¡AANG!,… ¡VETE!—le grita Katara y ella se ríe,…-Por los espíritus,.. Tendré que darme un baño de agua helada—ella se dice,.._

_Mientas Sham como Kya y varios de los acólitos y Appa están tratando que los Bisontes que llegaron se vayan cuando Kya hace un movimiento les avienta agua y algo más que agua,.. Los acólitos se quedan con los ojos abiertos a los movimientos que ella hizo_

_-¿viste lo que la pequeña hizo?—le pregunta a Sham_

_Sham está con los ojos más abiertos—Si,.. Pareciera que hiciera,… ¡Aire control!—_

_-que,.. Esa Niña es una maestra agua,.. Par de Tontos—les dice Yamel molesto_

_Cuando llega Aang y al ver,…_

_-¿Qué hacen esos Bisontes aquí?—les pregunta el entrando también para espantarlos_

_-vienen por las hembras que están aquí,.. Porque de seguro están en Celo—les dice Sham cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!,..CUIDADO—le grita Kya al ver que un Bisonte que esta más grande que Appa lo aventó,.. Ella furiosa hace un movimiento cuando el abre sus ojos y Kya logro que se fueran,… Kya corre para verlo,..-¡Papi!,..¿Estas bien?—le pregunta_

_Aang voltea a verla que se sorprende—Mi,… Bebe,…-le dice cuando él la abraza y voltea a ver a Sham que le pone una mano en su hombro,… Aang voltea a verlo y tímidamente—Mi Bebe,..¿Como hiciste ese movimiento?_

_Kya sonríe-¡Papi!,.. Solamente gire y con mis manos—ella dice cuando hace el movimiento y de sus manos no sale,.. Nada, ella se sorprende-¿estoy segura que sentí?—ella se pregunta,.._

_Aang la abraza—No pasa nada mi bebe-le dice, que los acólitos como Sham se van y ellos entran a ver Appa para saber si están bien, ven a Tenzin con Cielo y Cielito y las Bebes,..-¡Tenzin!,.. ¿Están bien todos?_

_-Si,.. Papi Appa está bien—le dice él y voltea a ver a Kya que baja su mirada,…_

_Aang la abraza—Mi Bebe,.. ¿Está bien Tu?—le pregunta el, Kya le dice que si cuando el entra para checar bien a Cielo como a Cielito se sorprende el,…-Si Cielito ya está en edad—el dice _

_-¿Qué dices papi?—Kya le pregunta,..Aang se sorprende a lo que digo que voltea a verla_

_-Mi amor que Cielito ya entro en edad para que tenga un,..¡Bebe!—le dice él cuando,..-¡Appa!, disculpa pero tendré que encerrar a Cielito de seguro estos bisontes se dieron cuenta que aquí hay hembras y están empezando a entrar en celo y no deseo que la lastimen todavía es demasiado pequeña,.. Pero creo que en un par de años ella podrá tener bebe,.. Antes no—le dice a Appa,.. Appa le bufa que el va con Cielito y le pide que se vaya con Aang,.._

_-Papi,..¿Que le vas a ser a Cielito?—le pregunta Kya_

_Aang suspira—Mi bebe,.. Tendré que encerrarla todavía está demasiado pequeña para que tenga un bebe,..—le dice él cuando llega Katara para ver,.._

_-¿todos están bien?—le pregunta cuando ve que Kya empieza a Llorar,.. Ella al verla la abraza-¿Qué te paso mi pedacito?—le pregunta asustada, Kya solamente llora_

_-Nada mami la llorona no tiene nada, esta así porque papi va a encerrar a Cielito—le dice Tenzin,.. Katara voltea a velo que él le indica que si_

_-Ya mi amor,.. Lo que papi hace es por la seguridad de Cielito,…-le dice su madre,.. _

_Llega Aang que la abraza y la carga-Si,.. Mi bebe,.. Lo hago por su seguridad,… pero tú podrás verla todos los días—le dice él,.. Kya se quita sus lágrimas,…_

_Katara se lleva a Kya y a Tenzin mientras Aang prepara una Jaula para Cielito mientras se le pasa el celo,.. Varios de los acólitos le ayudan cuando,.._

_-Aang,.. Están enseñando muy bien a la pequeña,.. Que creí en un momento que hizo aire control,.. Claro que con su agua estuvo fabulosa,.. Pero si creo que era aire y no agua—le dice Sham,.. Aang sonríe a lo que le dice y suspira a la vez_

_Pasa el rato Aang junto con Sham y los acólitos ponen a Cielito y a la Hembras en una Jaula para que estén seguras,.._

_-¿Vas a Poner a Celito como a sus bebes?—le pregunta uno de los acólitos a Aang_

_-No,.. Ella no está en celo,.. Todavía amamanta a sus bebes,..—Le dice él, que salen y regresan a sus casa cuando Aang llega ve que a Kya triste –Mi bebe,.. No estés triste—le dice él,.. Que ella lo abraza_

_-Anda ve lávate la manos para comer—le dice Katara que todos se lavan sus manos y se disponen a comer,.. Después de comer,.. Se arreglan para ir al mercado._

_**Ciudad Republica, Mercado de la Ciudad.-**_

_Cuando llegan,… Están en la frutería _

_-¿es una lista larga Maestra Katara?—le pregunta, el vendedor de la frutería, Katara sonríe cuando –Maestra Katara no tengo papayas—le dice,.. Aang al saber abre sus ojos que voltea a verla,.. Katara se ríe al ver la reacción _

_-Aang,.. Tranquilízate acuérdate que a Tenzin le gusta la papaya—le dice ella,.. Aang suspira de alivio cuando ve que Katara cruza sus brazos_

_-Amorcito,.. No te pongas así—le dice y le da un ligero beso cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,..—le grita Kya cruzada de brazos,.. Aang sonríe cuando ve que algo a Kya le llama la atención y va con ella_

_-¿te gusta mi amor?—le pregunta el_

_-¡Papi!,.. Es muy bonito este,.. Espejó grande y a un lado tiene cajones,.. Pero,.. No,.. Mejor no—ella le dice cuando se va con su madre,… Aang sonríe cuando recuerda_

_-falta poco para el cumpleaños de mi bebe,.. Aquí mismo me hicieron su mesita y su camita,.. –el se dice—Mañana antes de ir al concejo llego—nuevamente se dice que regresa con los demás, que terminan hacer sus compras cuando van arriba de Appa_

_-mami,.. ¿No compraste Papaya?—le dice Tenzin molesto_

_Aang al escuchar hace mueca, Katara se ríe—Si,.. Compre Papaya,..—ella le dice,.._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Se estaban bajando de Appa cuando, llega Sham _

_-¡Aang!,.. Te llego esta carta—le dice y se lo da cuando suspira el al ver al sello,.. Que mejor ayuda a Katara a meter las cosas, entra a su oficina abrir la carta_

-Avatar,.. Espero que este bien,.. Pido de su presencia aquí en la Ciudad Capital del Reino Tierra en Ba Sing Se,… Es cuestión de Asuntos Relacionados con el Reino Tierra,..

-Atentamente.- Rey Kuei

_Aang suspira que cierra el pergamino –Tendré que salir,.. Otra vez,…-se dice cuando llega con Katara y le entrega la carta,.. Ella la empieza a Leer que suspira que lo abraza_

_-¿para cuándo partes?_

_Aang suspira—Mañana antes del amanecer,…-le dice—Porque ahora que falta poco para el cumpleaños de mí bebe,.. Y después de tres semanas el cumpleaños de Bumi—él dice, triste y algo molesto, Katara lo abraza_

_-Aang estaremos bien,.. Necesitas hablar con ellos antes que te vayas—le dice ella,.. Aang asiste,.. Que prepara sus cosas,.. Llega la noche, cenan, cuando terminaron,.._

_-¿Qué te pasa papi?—le pregunta Kya_

_-vengan mis bebes—les pide el que abre sus brazos para abrazarlos y suspira—Tendré que salir mañana antes de amanecer—le dice, cuando Kya se separa de el_

_-Te vas a llevar a Cielito y a,… ¿Tenzin?—le pregunta ella_

_Aang abre sus ojos—No,.. No me los llevare_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Por qué no papi?—le pregunta Tenzin_

_Aang nuevamente suspira—Porque tendré que ir a la Ciudad Capital del Reino Tierra y es cuestiones de Avatar—le dice _

_Tenzin suspira que lo abraza—te voy a extrañar—le dice él, cuando Kya y Bumi lo abrazan también, el trata que sus lagrimas no recorran,.._

_-Bien Niños es hora de su baño y adormir,.. Kya, Bumi, recuerden mañana tiene escuela,..—ella le dice,.. _

_Aang se dirige hacia su oficina que hace una carta para Sokka_

-¡Sokka!,.. Tuve que salir a Ba Sing Se,… No sé cuánto tiempo estaré,.. Te pido un favor muy grande, en frente del mercado donde están las frutas y verduras hay una mueblería y fabrican muebles a tu gusto,..¿Te acordaste?,.. Qué bien porque tiene un espejo de pieza completo con cajones deseo que me lo fabriquen para mi bebe,.. Tú ya sabes los diseños,.. Que mi Bebe no se entere, Porque no sé si estaré para su cumpleaños, y deseo que sea su regalo,.. Y como siempre te los encargo,.. Mándale por favor avisar a tu Padre para que sepa,..Te estaré informado,…

-¡Aang!,…

_Aang cierra el pergamino, le pone su sello y lo manda por halcón mensajero,.. Para que le llegue a Sokka,…_

_-Haber si no se asusta cuando le llegue—él se dice que va con sus niños a darles sus buenas noches,…._

_**Ciudad Republica Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Sokka está en su habitación está esperando a Suki cuando,.._

_-¡SOKKA!,..¡SOKKA!,…-escucha el que le grita ella que sale corriendo cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa?—_

_Sokka acaba de llegar este pergamino y trae el sello de,.. ¡Aang!,..—le dice ella,.. Sokka alarmado lo agarra que lo abre cuando empieza a leer,.. Suspira el_

_-¿Qué pasa Sokka?—nuevamente Suki le pregunta_

_Sokka se sienta—Nada que el Calvo va salir y me pide que este al pendiente de mi hermana y mis sobrinos , y que también me pide que le avise a mi padre y deseo que vaya en donde fabrican muebles las que está en el mercado que desea que le hagan algo especial para la pequeña Kya,..—le dice el_

_-¿cosas de Avatar?—Suki le pregunta_

_-Si,..¿Pero si este año será la reunión anual de naciones en Ba Sing Se?,.. Porque tiene que ir antes—se dice él—bueno me imagino que son cosas de Avatar—le dice cuando deja el pergamino carga a Suki en marcha nupcial –Ahora si tendremos esta noche para nosotros—le dice que entran en su habitación,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang está parado en su balcón suspiran_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Aang voltea que sonríe –Katara,.. A veces quisiera no ser Avatar—le dice el_

_-¡Aang!,.._

_-Si eso la Yo sé—le dice con una sonrisa_

_-¿deseas que este la Dama Pintada?—le pregunta Katara con una sonrisa picara_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en sus labios. —Que te parece si lo dejamos cuando regrese,.. Ahora deseo dormir contigo, tenerte en mis brazos,.. Porque te voy a extrañar,.. Mi Diosa—le dice que la abraza_

_Katara sonríe que ambos entran a su cama,.. Katara pone su cabeza en el pecho de Aang,.. El la abraza cuando se le viene lo de Kya,…..- ¿estoy seguro que vi que mi bebe hizo aire control?—suspira él cuando ve que Katara ya está dormida y sonríe—Ahora tendré que esperar para poderle enseñar poco a poco,.. Recuerdo lo que me digo Gyatso que con el tiempo podre dominar los dos elementos,.. Pero,.. No sé si será lo correcto—se dice él y se dispone a dormir,.._

_Antes del Amanecer:_

_Aang se despide de sus niños con un beso en sus frentes y beso en los labios a Katara,..-¡Les escribiré cuando llegue!—les grita él y los ven que sale en Appa rumbo hacia el Reino Tierra_

_-¡Mami!,.. Tu crees que Papi, llegara para mi cumpleaños—le dice Kya media dormilona porque todavía no amanece_

_-Si,.. El estará para el mío—le dice Bumi_

_Katara suspira—No lo sé,.. Mis amores,.. Pero entren todavía no amanece y necesitan dormir,..—ella les dice que entran en sus habitaciones cuando,.. –Espero que ahora no se lleve más tiempo fuera—ella se dice y trata de dormir un poco más,…_

_***Espero que haya sido de su agrado,..**_

_***Gracias por todo,…**_


	55. Chapter 56

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir Conmigo**_

_***Chimuelo2, **_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_**Ba Sing Se.-**_

_Aang había llegado que inmediatamente fue con el Rey para ver de qué asunto desea hablar el, cuando,.._

_-¡Avatar!,.._

_Aang se sorprende pero sonríe al ver quien esta,..-¡General Fong!,..¿Que agradable sorpresa?_

_El General Fong le una reverencia de saludo cuando llega uno de los sirvientes del Rey y los hace pasa a una sala_

_-¿el rey lo mando llamar?—le pregunta Fong_

_Aang voltea a verlo—Si,..¿Sabe que está pasando?_

_-mas o menos –le dice con una ligera sonrisa- se que quiere hace una flota de protección para la Naciones, que se pueda entrar sin ninguna restricción en ayuda para cualquier caso que se ofrezca—le dice Fong_

_Aang se sorprende—Pero… Se hablaría mejor para el congreso de naciones que en realidad falta poco—le comenta molesto_

_-estoy de acuerdo con usted, pero ya saber cómo es el Rey Kuei tan,…-suspire el- Que cuando se le ocurra algo tiene que ser ya—_

_Aang suspira que asiente cuando viene el Rey y los saluda_

_-¡Avatar!,.. ¡General Fong!, que bueno que pudieron venir—le dice el Rey y junto con el viene Bosco, Aang sonríe porque Bosco va con él a saludarlo cuando, se sientan y les traen té y galletas_

_-¿Cómo esta su esposa la maestra Katara y sus niños?,. Avatar—le pregunta el rey_

_Aang sonríe—Bien,.. Rey,..¿Me puede informar que está pasando?—le pregunta serio_

_-Avatar lo que pasa que se me acaba ocurrir que sería bueno formar un comité de protección que sirva para ayuda en todas las naciones que se apoyen mutuamente los Reino Tierra, la Nación del Fuego, como las Tribus Aguas,.. Todas en un solo Batallón que aparte también serian para ayudarle un poco a Usted_

_Aang se sorprende a lo que dice el rey—Bueno Rey Kuei sería una magnífica idea,.. Pero también deben estar aquí Zuko como los Jefes de las tribus aguas para que digan y opinen_

_-Ya lo sé,.. Pero como Usted es el conciliador puede ir con todos ellos para comentarles mi idea—le dice el rey, Aang suspira_

_-¿entonces la reunión anual de que se va a tratar?—le pregunta ya molesto y serio Aang_

_-Bueno Avatar lo de siempre,.. Que la reunión y alianza entre las naciones—le dice el rey_

_Aang suspira nuevamente y se trata de controlar—Usted cree que Sería también de provecho de hablar de este tema de formar una alianza en conjunto con una sola flota de las naciones,.. Tanto terrestre, marítima y aéreo—le dice_

_El rey voltea a verlo—SERIA UNA,… ¡MAGINIFICA IDEA!—le dice el que abraza a Bosco,.. Aang suspira que mejor no comenta nada para no alargar el asunto,.._

_-General Fong ahora le toca a la Ciudad de Ba Sing Se,.. La Reunión Anual y me gustaría que usted como su padre estuvieran presente,.. Claro que su bella esposa como los hijos de cada uno,… el príncipe heredero al trono del Agua del Norte—le dice el rey_

_Fong suspira y asiente—Si su majestad, ellos estarán presentes y le podre comentar a mi esposa de su deseo y así ella podrá mandar un comunicado a la tribu del norte para que estén enterados y cuando se lleve la reunión se plantee mejor,.. –le dice el sale y se despide,.._

_-bueno,.. Su majestad,.. Ya que eso era,..¡Todo!,.. Me retiro, mandare un comunicado a Zuko,.. Halla en Ciudad Republica comentare lo que Usted desea, Como a Hakoda que sepa también,..—le informa Aang cuando,.._

_-¿dígame vendrá usted con su hermosa hija a la reunión?—le pregunta el rey, Aang abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo_

_-¿Perdón?—le pregunta molesto_

_El rey le da una sonrisita,..—Solamente pregunto,.. Yo sé que cuando puede Usted viaja con su Familia_

_-Rey Kuei si me disculpa antes de irme quiero pasar para ver a Iroh,..—le dice Aang molesto y sale cuando,.._

_**Dragón del Jazmín.-**_

_Aang había llegado cuando,.._

_-¡Iroh!-le grita Aang al verlo y ambos se saludan cuando el cuenta la idea del Rey_

_Iroh con su amable sonrisa—Bueno,.. Aang ya sabes cómo es el,.. Siempre tan,.. Tan –le dice y se ríe,.. Aang también se ríe—aunque pensándolo bien no es mala la idea formar un comité de las naciones para cualquier caso que se llegue a ofrecer y así ayudar sin ninguna restricción porque estarán como encargados personas de los todos los reinos,.. Es algo como Ciudad Republica pero será en ayuda y proteger a los cuatro Naciones-_

_-si esta la idea magnifica,.. Pero porque no se espero que hasta que se hiciera la reunión Anual—dice Aang – Pero al rey cuando se le ocurre algo quiero que sea ya,.._

_-¿me comento mi sobrino que ya hay personas viviendo en el templo del aire del sur?—le pregunta Iroh cambiando un poco el tema_

_Aang sonríe—si,.. Shani y su familia están viviendo ahí,.. Como otras personas también están_

_-¿dime entonces Aní no va seguir estudiando?_

_-Bueno,.. Es algo que el decidirá,.. Le deje una cartas a Shani si todavía era el deseo de Aní de estudiar para medico y que él no batallara –le comenta Aang_

_-bueno,.. ¿Me puedo meter?,.. Claro si tú me permites en ofrecerme que si él desea que se venga para Ba Sing Se,.. Que se quede conmigo y aquí el ara su carrera de Medico_

_Aang sonríe—claro que no me molesta,.. Porque tu no le escribes directo y le comentas,.. Shani como su esposa están felices que Aní estará bien aquí contigo—_

_Iroh sonríe a lo que Aang le dice,.. Pasan el día platicando,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Kya está en su habitación haciendo su tarea cuando suspira ella,…- espero que Papi llegue pronto para que me enseñe aire control—ella se dice cuando—Pero no necesito de Papi,.. En la Biblioteca vi unos pergaminos de práctica de aire control—ella sonríe que cierra su libro que está a punto de salir cuando,.._

_-¿adonde mi pedacito?—_

_Kya sonríe—Mami,.. Ya termine de hacer mi tarea que voy a la Biblioteca del templo por un libro—le dice con su hermosa sonrisa_

_Katara sonríe y suspira—mi amor,.. Pero eres una maestra agua_

_Kya hace puchero —Ma,..Mi,.._

_-Bien,.. Está Bien,.. Tú y tu Padre están igual cuando desean algo—le dice Katara con una sonrisa,.. Kya grita de felicidad que le da un beso a su madre en su mejilla que sale rumbo a la Biblioteca cuando llega sonríe que saca los pergaminos se sienta en el piso y se pone a checar uno por uno para poder cual se va a llevar a su habitación, ella se pone a checar los pergaminos cuando,.._

_-¿Qué haces aquí niña?—le pregunta_

_Kya al escuchar quien le habla suspira se levanta y voltea a verlo—Señor Yamel tengo permiso de Papi,..—ella le dice cuando la interrumpe el-¡Mira!,..Niña,.. Tu Padre no está,.. Y como él no está,.. Tú no debes de estar aquí,.. ¿Qué no en tienes que no eres una maestra aire?—le pregunta molesto_

_Kya suspira—eso ya lo sé—nuevamente la interrumpe el—Si lo sabes,.. Qué esperas para,..¡IRET!—le grita cuando,.._

_-¿Qué está pasando?_

_Yamel suspira que voltea a ver-¡Sham!,.. Le estoy diciendo a esta,..¡NIÑA!,.. Que no tiene nada que ser aquí,.. _

_Sham abre sus ojos— ¿que dices?,.. Estás loco, ella tiene el derecho de estar en cualquier lugar_

_-¡No!,.. No es una maestra aire,.. Y su lugar es en la tribu del agua—le grita él, Kya los escucha cuando,..—No sé porque su padre se ha aferrado a una sola mujer,.. Habiendo varias que si le pueden dar,.. Hijos maestros aire,.. Y no,..¡Agua!—nuevamente grita él,.. Kya está con los ojos abiertos_

_-¿Qué dice?—le pregunta Kya que empieza a recorrer sus lágrimas_

_-¡Por los espíritus!,..¡Niña!,.. No llores,.. Y para que lo sepas,.. Tu padre pido que salvaran a tu Madre y no a ti—le dice él,.. Kya abre más sus ojos que voltea a ver a Sham que suspira_

_-¡Pequeña!,.. No le hagas caso—le dice Sham que Kya corre para su casa con varios pergaminos en su pecho,.._

_-¡YAMEL!,.. Deja que venga Aang y ya verás que te sacara de aquí—le dice Sham molesto que sale a busca a Kya cuando toca a la puerta de la casa de Katara y Aang_

_Cuando abre Katara se sorprende ella-¿Qué pasa Sham?_

_Sham suspira—necesito habar contigo—le dice,.. Katara se sorprende que lo haga pasar y le cuenta lo que acaba de ocurrir,.. Ella abre sus ojos y molesta_

_-¡Sham!,.. Ya estoy,.. Harta de Yamel,.. En todo este tiempo que tengo de conocerlo nunca he entendido cual es su actitud hacia mí,.. Pero Meterse con mis Hijos,.. Eso,..¡No!,..—le dice Molesta,…- ¿Sabes?,.. Siempre creí que el pensó que alguna de sus hijas hubiera querido que Aang se casara con una de ellas,..—le dice nuevamente molesta,.. Sham se retira y espera hasta que Aang llegue para informarle lo que ha pasado._

_Katara suspira que va a la habitación de Kya y la encuentra llorando tirada en la cama,.. Ella al verla llorar trata que no le recorran sus lagrimas que se acerca a ella — ¿Mi pedacito que tienes?—le pregunta tratando que ella le cuente_

_-¡Mami!,… ¡Mami!,..¿Porque el señor Yamel me trata con desprecio?—le pregunta llorando,.. Katara suspira que hace que se siente en sus piernas la acuna en su pecho que la empieza a arrullar_

_-Ya mi amor,.. No le hagas caso,.. El siempre ha sido muy huraño_

_-¡Pero!,..¡Mami!,.. Me dijo que cuando nací que Papi no quería que naciera,…-le dice tirando más el llanto,..Katara suspira que la abraza y deja que se desahogue_

_-Mi amor,.. Es mentira,.. Hija,.. Tu sabes bien que Papi te ama,… cuando crecías en mi vientre el te hablaba diciéndote que ya quería tenerte en sus brazos,.. Mi amor,.. No le hagas caso,…-le dice Katara y se quita sus lagrimas- ¿platícame encontraste lo que buscabas?—le pregunta con una sonrisa y hacer que el mal rato pase_

_-Si,.. Mami—_

_Katara le da un beso en su frente—bueno,.. Deja ir a ver a tus hermanos que están haciendo—le dice ella cuando-¡Kya!,.. Hija acuérdate que te amamos,.. Nunca lo dudes—le dice ella checa va a la habitación de Bumi, sonríe al ver que está dormido en su siesta, va con Tenzin y también que está dormido, suspira ella que sale cuando ve a quien desea ella,..-¡YAMEL!—le habla fuerte_

_Yamel hace mueca que volta a verla-¿Qué?,.. ¿Ya te fue con el chime tu,.. Mocosa?—le pregunta él y se cruza sus brazos_

_Katara se pone firme—Una parte que te comportes conmigo Huraño,.. Pero nunca voy a permitir que maltrates a mis hijos,… Eso,..¡Nunca!—le dice casi gritándole_

_-Días solamente por tu Moca,.. Los niños son otra cosa,.. Ya deberías de estar en tu tribu,.. ¿No crees?,.. Tu obligación es que a Aang le dieras hijos maestros,… Aires,.. Pero solamente serviste para darle uno,.. El no maestro pasa, porque puede en un futuro convertirse en acolito pero Tenzin,.. El Si,.. Pero tu mocosa ¡NO!—le dice cuando le da la espalda cuando—Y tenlo por seguro que Aang no te ha corrido junto con la mocosa porque le das lastima—el sale cuando llegan los demás,..Katara abre sus ojos se le ponen lloroso que voltea a verlo_

_-¡Katara!,..Perdona a nuestro Padre—le dice Yammy_

_-Si,.. Katara el con la edad se está volviendo—suspira Yemmy_

_-Si Katara no le hagas caso, sabes bien que Aang te ama y te sigue amando y el ama a sus Hijos y no puedes negar que la pequeña siempre ha sido su consentida—le dice Sham_

_Katara les sonríe—Gracias,.. Chicos por su apoyo—ella les dice que se regresa a su casa_

_-¡chicas!,.. Lo siento, pero esto Aang lo va a saber—les dice Sham_

_Las gemelas se miran y suspiran—Si,.. Y esperemos que nosotras no paguemos las consecuencias de nuestro Padre—le dice Yammy a Yemmy,…_

_Pasa el rato Katara hace la cena mientras Kya se arma de valor abre uno de los pergaminos y se pone a practicar—Ya verá este Señor,..—se dice Kya firme._

_Ya que todos están dormidos silenciosamente una persona se acerca a una de las jaulas en donde están las Bisontes que abre una especialmente - ¡ANDA!,..¡SAL!—le gritan a Cielito,.. Ella se asusta que sale volando cuando—Ya verá esa mocosa—_

_Amanece:_

_Katara deja a Kya a Bumi en su escuela, cuando llega a la Isla se sorprende que ve a los acólitos algo asustado ella se acerque-¿Qué pasa Sham?_

_Sham suspira—Katara no se qué paso,.. Cielito no estaba en su jaula que salimos a buscarla –Katara abre sus ojos al saber y se asusta—Ya le encontramos pero esta,.. Lastimada,…-termina de decir que Katara va con Sham y ve a Cielito todo mordisqueada y algo con sangre por su cola,.. Katara suspira que pide agua para cuidarla_

_-Pobre Cielito,.. Cuando se entere mi pedacito se pondrá triste_

_-Si,.. La pequeña se pondré triste..., Pero no me explico,.. Como salió,..—le dice Sham—Espero que no haya traído consecuencias—le dice Sham a Katara ella afirma lo que dice,.. Pasa el día cuando ella no permita que Tenzin vaya a verla para que no se asuste como quedo,…_

_-¡Mami!,.. ¿Ella va estar bien?—le pregunta Tenzin preocupado, Katara lo abraza_

_-si mi amor ella con cuidados se repondrá—le dice y se lo lleva a su casa, le da un plato de fruta a Tenzin cuando nuevamente suspira ella y se quita sus lágrimas,..-Ahora es donde más ocupo de Aang—ella se dice que se muerde su labio para no llorar y que Tenzin no se dé cuenta._

_Pasa el rato Katara va pro Kya y Bumi y cuando llega a la casa ella como siempre entra a su habitación a cambiarse cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa mami?—le pregunta Kya al verla que entro a su habitación_

_Katara suspira que la invita a sentarme—Mi amor,.. Paso algo—le dice cuando Kya abre sus ojos_

_-¡PAPI!,.. ¿LE PASO ALGO A PAPI?—le pregunta llorando,.. Katara la abraza_

_-No mi amor,…-le dice cuando hace que se miren—Fue a,… ¡Cielito!-Kya abre sus ojos que ella se quiere zafar de su madre, Katara no lo permite—Hija ella estará bien,.. Necesita descansar_

_-Mami,.. ¿Dime la verdad ella está bien?—le pregunta llorando_

_Katara le recorren sus lagrimas—Si mi amor ella estará bien… ven vamos a comer y después vas a ir a verla—le dice cuando entran Bumi y Tenzin y la abraza todos se abrazan_

_-Mami,..¿Cuando llega Papi?—Tenzin le pregunta_

_-Si,.. ¿Cuándo?,..—Bumi le pregunta_

_-Si,.. Si él estuviera aquí de seguro Cielito no estaría enferma—dice Kya,.. Tenzin como Bumi asienten_

_-Mis Niños no digan eso—le dice Katara con un suspira—Anden vamos a comer—ella les dice cuando nuevamente suspira—Si,.. Si él estuviera aquí,…_

_Pasa el rato Kya sale cuando va a la jaula de Cielito ella la mira—Cielito,.. Cielito—le habla ella,.. La Bisonte voltea que la da un ligero quejido,..—No te preocupes,.. Yo te voy a cuidar—ella le dice que entra a su jaula le da de comer en su boca,.. Cuando con sus manos y trata que nadie la vea empieza hacer curación,…-¿ya te sientes mejor?—le pregunta ella,.. Cielito le bufa,…. Kya sonríe que la abraza—en la noche vengo a verte y me voy a quedar contigo—le dice ella y sale,…_

_Pasa la tarde llega la noche cuando tocan a la puerta de Katara,.. Ella sonríe que lo abraza_

_-Ya hermanita,.. Aquí estoy_

_Katara no lo evita que le recorren sus lagrimas cuando siente otro abrazo voltea a ver y ve a Suki como sus sobrinos, sonríe ella—Pasen,.. Pasen—le dice_

_-¡Tía!,..¿Kya?—le pregunta el pequeño Oyagi_

_Katara sonríe mientras se quita sus lagrimas—mi amor está en su habitación haciendo tarea—le dice y ve que el pequeño Hakoda como Oyagi van a ver a Kya_

_-¿Cómo está la pequeña?—Sokka le pregunta_

_Katara suspira—Ya sabes,..—Le dice cuando da una sonrisa—me acorde cuando Appa desapareció y como Aang se puso_

_-¿tanto a si se puso Kya?—le pegunta Suki_

_-mas o menos,.. Saben bien que ella y Cielito se quieren—Katara les dice,.._

_Mientras el pequeño Hakoda como Oyagi están con Kya -¿Qué son estos?,..¡Kya!—le pregunta Oyagi_

_Kya abre sus ojos que agarra los pergaminos y los pone en su cajón—Son unos pergaminos que Papi me empresto para que los leyera—le dice ella cuando,.._

_-Vénganse a cenar—escuchan que lea hablan,…_

_Pasan los días,…_

_Katara ha estado algo triste porque según sus cálculos Aang ya debería de estar en Ba Sing Se,.. Y más porque no ha recibido ninguna carta de él,…._

_Kya por las noches, sale de su casa para irse con Cielito hacerle curación y se queda un rato con ella y para mostrarle lo que ha aprendido con los pergaminos de maestros aires,..—Cielito y se supone que con este movimiento se hace aire control—le dice Kya,.. La Bisonte le bufa—Pero no me sale nada—ella le dice cuando la abraza—como quisiera que Papi este aquí—le dice pero sonríe—Mañana no tengo escuela me voy a quedar contigo toda la noche—le dice y sigue practicando sus movimientos,… cuando,…_

_-Por fin en casa,… Appa—le dice Aang, el le bufa, deja a Appa en su establo cuando ve que viene Cielo a recibirlo-¿Cómo has estado?—le pregunta el,.. Ella le bufa, Aang sonríe que sale cuando pasa cerca en donde están las jaulas escucha oír a alguien que esta_

_-Si,.. Cielito ya verás que pronto te curaras y cuando venga papi le pediré que si vamos a la playa a jugar—Kya dice,.. Aang abre sus ojos al escuchar la voz de su hija,.._

_-¿Qué hace mi bebe?,..¿Y a estas horas?—se pregunta que poco a poco se acerca cuando la mire él,.. Abre sus ojos,.. ¿Mi bebe haciendo curación?—se pregunta, cuando sonríe el,..Cuando se acerca un poco más,.. Cuando mira que está haciendo unos movimientos-¿Son movimientos de aire control?—se pregunta el nuevamente,.. Cuando ve que ella se acomoda para dormir con Cielito cuando Kya escucha un ruido,.. _

_-¿Quién anda ahí?—grita Kya y con un movimiento que ella hizo,… Sonríe ella – ¡Si!- grita de Felicidad—Si puede,..—ella dice cuando se acerca a lo que ella aventó cuando abre sus ojos se los talla y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡PAPI!-le grita que lo abraza_

_Aang sonríe que se levanta y la abraza también-¿Qué hace mi bebe?,.. ¿Tan tarde?-le pregunta y se sorprende al ver que todavía esta Cielito en su jaula _

_Kya suspira,.. Aang al verla hace que ambos se sientan llega Cielito y se acerca a ellos,.. Aang la sienta en sus piernas—Papi,.. Lastimaron a Cielito,.. Y en las noches vengo con ella un rato_

_Aang sonríe—Mi bebe,.. ¿No me estas contando todo?_

_Kya abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo-¡Papi!,.. Es todo lo que se,.. Que lastimaron a Cielito,..—le dice _

_Aang sonríe que la abraza - ¿de seguro Mami no sabes que ya curas?_

_Kya abre sus ojos que agacha la cabeza y le indica que no,.. Aang se ríe cuando,..¿Aparte de curar que mas has aprendido mi bebe?—le pregunta, Kya voltea a verlo y con una sonrisa-¡Papi!,.. Creo que pude hacer aire control—le dice_

_-¿demuéstramelo me bebe?—le pregunta ansioso _

_Kya hace el movimiento cuando-¿Por qué no me sale?—se pregunta y se frustra al ver que no le sale aire en sus manos_

_Aang la abraza—tranquila mi bebe,.. No pasa nada todo es con paciencia—le dice y el la abraza mas- Mi amor vámonos para la casa,.._

_-Papi,.. Le prometí a Cielito que me quedaría con ella toda lo noche, Ya que mañana no voy a la escuela porque es fin de semana_

_Aang suspira y sonríe—bueno, entonces me quedare contigo—le dice, Kya sonríe de alegría- ¿me puedo quedar yo también Cielito?—le pregunta el,.. La Bisonte le Bufa, -lo voy a tomar un Si—Aang se acomoda para dormir cuando acomoda a Kya a un lado de ella y con su capa ambos se tapan cuando,.. Ve que Kya se levanta y ve que saca unas mantas-¿tenias todo preparado mi bebe?_

_-Si,.. Papi todo,.. Hasta me traje mi toga y mi peluche—le dice,.. Aang se ríe que la abraza y se disponen a Dormir,…._

_Esta casi amaneciendo cuando Aang despierta cuando escucha un ruido, se levanta y trata de no despertar a Kya cuando,…_

_-¿Yamel?,…_

_Yamel se sorprende a quien ve,…-¡¿Aang?! -le pregunta al verlo_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunta Aang sorprendido_

_Yamel pasa saliva—domas quería que todo estuviera bien,…_

_-¿Y tú?,..¿Que haces cerca de la Jaula del Bisonte?_

_-Acabo de llegar y como deje a Appa en su establo y se me hizo extraño que Cielito no esté con ellos que vine a ver—le dice el_

_-bueno ya que llegaste mejor me retiro—le dice y se va,.._

_Aang se sorprende que regrese con Kya y Cielito cuando carga a Kya,..-¿Qué pasa Papi?—le pregunta toda adormilada_

_-mi bebe es hora de regresar a casa—le dice que levanta a Kya agarra su toga y su peluche—Cielito descansa ya que amanezca venimos a verte—le dice él,.. La Bisonte Bufa Aang carga a Kya como cuando era bebe,.. En sus brazos,.. No hace ruido cuando entra con sumo cuidado entra a la habitación de Kya la deja, la tapa, sale de ahí cuando entra a su habitación sonríe el,… cuando ve el por su ventana que ya esta amaneciendo,.. Que empieza a carraspear,.. Lo hace mas fuerte cuando ve que Katara se mueve y dos personitas más que están en su cama cuando,.._

_-¡Aja!,..¿Conque me engañas?—le pregunta Aang a Katara_

_Katara abre bien sus ojos-¡AANG!—grita ella_

_-¿Qué Papi ya llego?—dicen Bumi y Tenzin porque están en su cama cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!—gritan los niños al verlo que se levantan de la cama y brincan hacia él,…Aang sonríe que los carga a los dos cuando se sienta con ellos en su cama voltea a ver a Katara_

_-conque un maestro,..¡Aire!,.. Un Guerrero en mi Cama,.. Y con la Mujer que,..¡Amo!—les dice a los dos serio y cruzado de brazos_

_-¡Papi!,.. Es nuestra Mami—le dice Tenzin_

_-Si, Papi,.. Nosotros también la amamos—le dice Bumi_

_Katara sonríe al escuchar a sus hijos—Buenos niños háganle espacio a Papi porque viene cansado y desea dormir—le dice ella,..Los niños sonríen que se acomodan los cuatro en la cama a dormir_

_-estamos tan ajusto los cuatro—dice Bumi_

_\- si estamos mejor sin la llorona de Kya—dice Tenzin_

_Aang solamente suspira que se queda dormir un rato con ellos en la cama_

_Amanece cuando Bumi y Tenzin va a la habitación de Kya para despertara para avisarle que su Padre ya llego cuando,.._

_-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?—se queja ella_

_-¡KYA!,.. Levántate floja,.. Que Papi ya llego—le dice Bumi aventándole uno de sus peluches,..Kya abre sus ojos y recuerda que su padre la trajo hacia su cama cuando_

_-Sal,.. Bumi de mi habitación porque me deseo cambiar—le dice ella, Bumi sale -¡Uf!,.. qué bueno que el loco de mi hermano no se le ocurrió estimare las mantas porque se daría cuenta que traigo la ropa de ayer y no mi pijama -ella se dice que se levanta y se pone su pijama porque sus hermanos andan en pijama, sale ella cuando.-¡PAPI!—le grita Kya al verlo que corre para abrazarlo,.. Aang sonríe que la abraza y hace que no la había visto_

_-Mi bebe—le dice el _

_Mientras están desayunando-¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?—les pregunta Aang,.. _

_Katara suspira y los niños también— ¡Aang!,.. Han pasado muchas cosas en estos días que te fuiste,.. Pero porque no me escribiste que ya habías llegado a Ba Sing Se_

_Aang suspira—Katara porque en realidad solamente llegue y al día siguiente me regrese para la Isla_

_-¿todo bien con el rey?_

_Aang suspira—al rato te cuento,.. Y aquí que ha pasado,… ¿cuando llegue no vi a Cielito con su madre y hermanitas?,… ¿Que paso que ella no está?—le pregunta como si nada cuando,..- ve a sus niños cabizbajo y a Katara que suspira –Bien al rato me platican –les dice,…_

_Cuando los niños se van a su habitación a cambiarse, Aang y Katara se van a la suya-¿me puedes decir que paso?—le pregunta Aang,…_

_Katara suspira que se sienta en su cama y trata de no llorar—Aang,..¿Le distes permiso a Kya que puede ir a la Biblioteca?_

_Aang se sorprende a su pregunta que se sienta con ella—Katara no me digas que,..¿Yamel?_

_Katara mueve su cabeza indicando que si,..-¡Aang!,.. Creo que ya llego la hora que mi hija y Yo nos fuéramos de la Isla_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,..¿Porque lo dices Katara?—le pregunta asustado_

_-Aang,.. Que no vez,.. Que Nadie nos quiere—le dice cuando le empieza a recorrer sus lágrimas_

_Aang la abraza—Katara acuérdate que cuando construí la Isla fue pensando mi futuro contigo incluyendo a mis bebes,…Ya mi amor,.. Nadie nos va separar,..Nadie,.. ¿Ahora dime que le paso a Cielito?_

_Katara suspira que le cuenta que le paso_

_-¿Cómo que estaba afuera?—le pregunta molesto_

_-Aang eso nos preguntábamos nosotros es muy extraño que Cielito se saliera, según Sham de seguro fue alguien que le abrió a su jaula y de seguro el obligo que ella se saliera_

_-Ya amor,… Lo bueno que ya estoy aquí—le dice y le da un ligero beso en sus labios_

_-Aang, si supieras que en estos días como quería que estuvieras aquí—le dice ella,.. Aang la abraza_

_-Lo sé,.. Mi amor,.. Lo sé—le dice y le quita sus lágrimas y nuevamente le da un beso en sus labios cuando tocan a su puerta, ambos sonríen a quien ven_

_-Papi,.. Mami,.. Voy a ir con Cielito_

_Aang sonríe que se levante y Katara también—Vamos contigo mi amor—le dice su madre cuando también se les unen los niños,.. Todos se alegran a ver que Aang ya llego,…_

_Cuando ellos llegan con Cielito, Katara se sorprende al verla totalmente recuperada,… Aang le hable la jaula—Cielito Ya es hora que te vayas con tus padres—le dice,.. Ella le Bufa que sale cuando ven que Appa como Cielo y sus hermanitas salen para recibirla todos sonríe cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.._

_Aang sonríe-¿Qué pasa Sham?_

_-¿necesito hablar contigo?—le pregunta cuando él ve que Katara abre sus ojos y al ver la reacción de ella-Lo siento Katara pero el debe de saber –le dice Aang se sorprende que se va con él,… Sham le platica detalladamente lo que pasó cuando,.. Ven a Yamel y él como si nada,.._

_-¡Yamel!,.. Te voy a pedir que te vayas al otro extremo de la Isla tu solo,.. Vivirás aquí pero tienes prohibido de acercarte a las reuniones y al templo—le dice el_

_-¡Por todos los espíritus!,.. Tanto escándalo por la mocosa y la maestra Agua!—le dice él,.. _

_Aang se levanta furioso-¡Mas respeto hacia mis amores!_

_-¡Amores!,..¡Amores!,… por favor si no son un par de maestra aguas,.. Ya deberías de dejarlas y estar con una que si te diera hijos maestros aires,.. Te conformas con solamente uno,…-le dice cuando lo mira a los ojos—Y así quieres que regresen los maestros aires,… Eres una vergüenza hacia ellos—le dice molesto_

_Aang cierra sus puños cuando empieza sus tatuajes a brillar,.. Sham como Yamel, abre sus ojos al ver la reacción de, él cuando,.._

_-¡AANG!,… ¡CONTROLATE!—le gritan,.. Cuando llega Sokka y evita que se eleve cuando se tranquiliza el -¡Aang!,..¿Que paso?,..¿Porque quisiste entrar en estado avatar?—le pregunta Sokka_

_Aang suspira que voltea a ver a Yamel que está sorprendido_

_-¡YAMEL!,.. Tienes este día para irte—le dice firme y sale rumbo hacia su casa cuando van los dos, Aang le platica a Sokka cuando,..-¿Ya lo sabías?_

_Sokka suspira—Si,.. Pero Yo no puedo ser Nada,.. Solamente tú tienes el derecho y la decisión quien se va o se queda_

_-Sokka lo siento pero él se va,.. No voy a permitir que Katara y mis hijos sufran por alguien que no acepte mi decisión,… te pido que esto tu Padre no se entere porque de seguro convence a tu hermana_

_Sokka sonríe que le pone una mano en su hombro—No tengas pendiente—le dice cuando—Pero vamos para adentro para ver que hizo mi hermana y me platicas para que te quería el rey Kuei_

_Ambos entran Aang le platica para que lo quería el rey cuando Sokka suspira—en verdad esta,..¡Loco!,..—dice el_

_Aang sonríe que también afirma,.. _

_Pasan el rato cuando ya en la tarde Tenzin suspira_

_-¿Qué te pasa mi muchachito?—le pegunta Aang_

_Tenzin nuevamente suspira—Lo que pasa Papi que extraña a Lin—le dice Kya_

_-Si,.. Extraña a su Novia—Bumi dice con su sonrisa todo alegre_

_Tenzin se les queda viendo—Ya les dije que no es mi,..¡Novia!—les grita y se cruza sus brazos_

_Sokka sonríe cuando lo abraza—Si será tu Novia,.. Te lo digo porque así tu madre me dijo cuando le dije que iríamos a rescata a esta calvo que está aquí de Zuko_

_Los niños se le quedan viendo.-¿Mami dijiste que Papi no es tu novio?—le pregunta Kya_

_Aang suspira –y cuando me digo que estaba confundida también—les dice el_

_Que todos se les quedan viendo-¿Cuándo le digites que estabas confundida?—Suki le pregunta_

_Katara abre sus ojos, se pone roja cuando Sokka pasa su brazos atreves del hombro de Aang y al ver a los dos- Si,.. Quiero que me lo,..¡DIGAN!—les grita el_

_-¡SOKKA!—le grita Katara_

_-Tío Sokka, Papi es mío—le dice Kya,.. Aang sonríe, Sokka la ve y le hace gestos,.._

_-Si ya los sé,..¡Papi mi!—le dice imitando su voz infantil, Sokka —_

_Kya le hace puchero que abraza su padre, ella pone sus manitas atrás de su cuello,..-¿verdad Papi?—le pregunta ella,.. Aang sonríe que volta a ver a Katara_

_-ya te dije mi amor que soy de las dos—le dice él,.. Cuando todos se ríen_

_Llega la noche cuando Aang les está dando las buenas noches a sus niños, llega a la habitación de Kya_

_-¿todavía despierta mi bebe?—le pregunta cuando ve que ella entra a su cama,.. Se acerca para darle un beso en su frente—descansa mi bebe_

_-¿Papi?_

_Aang sonríe que se sienta en su cama-¿Por qué no deseas que Mami sepa que eres una curandera como ella?_

_Kya suspira—Papi,.. Porque no deseo serlo_

_Aang suspira que la abraza—Mi amor uno nace siendo lo que es,.. Ya ves Bumi es un No maestro y se siente feliz de serlo_

_-Los se Papi,.. Pero Bumi este medio loco—le dice ella, Aang se ríe_

_-Mi bebe,..—le dice cuando suspira—bien te voy a guardar el secreto,.. Pero tú me prometerás que le pedirás a Mami que te enseñe agua control—le dice él, cuando Kya abre sus ojos—Tranquila me bebe,.. Yo te enseñare,.. El aire control cuando este con Tenzin enseñándole, tú te nos unirás y así ambos aprenderán—le dice él cuando Kya lo abraza_

_-Gracias Papi_

_Aang suspira y sonríe—Gracias a ti mi Amor—le dice a Kya,.._

_Cuando sale el va rumbo hacia su habitación y ve a Katara-¿aquí está el amor de mi vida?_

_Katara sonríe—Aang,…_

_Aang la abraza—es la verdad Amorcito,.. Te amo_

_Ambos entran a su cama desnudos cuando,.. Aang abraza a Katara y se besan,.._

_Katara lo abraza más hacia ella que hace que Aang este arriba de ella-¿entra en mi?,.. Mi amor—le pide_

_Aang se separa de ella, que con sus manos toma su rostro—No necesitas pedírmelo,.. Siempre estaremos juntos—le dice él cuando,.. Katara abre sus ojos al sentir que está dentro de ella,.. Aang pone su cabeza en el pecho de ella,.. Katara lo abraza para estar juntos,…Cuando, Amos se dispone a dormir,…._

_-¿Qué bueno que estas aquí porque la semana que entra tu hija cumple años?_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,…._

_***Bueno aquí va otro capítulo,… Espero que haya sido de su agrado**_

_***Y en verdad mil Gracias, por comentar e iluminarme,..**_

_***MIL GRACIAS,…**_


	56. Chapter 57

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Muchas Gracias por seguir y comentar**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Chimuelo2**_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué?—le grita Katara—_

_-¡Aang!,…._

_Aang suspira que sale de ella,.. Katara se sienta en la cama y cruzada de brazos-¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunta molesta_

_Aang nuevamente suspira—Katara que no vez que mi bebe,.. Ya va tener otro… ¡Año!,… Ya,..¡Nueve!—_

_Katara se ríe—Aang,.. Desafortunadamente así es la vida,.. Cuando acordemos ella como Bumi y Tenzin ya serán adultos_

_-¡Katara!,.. Pero son mis,..¡Bebes!_

_Katara suspira que le da un ligero beso en sus labios… Aang sonríe—Siempre será nuestros bebes,…Anda vamos a dormir—le dice ella que se acomoda, para dormir,..—Y eso que no sabes que un niño anda diciendo que quiere ser novio de Kya—ella se dice en voz baja _

_-¿Qué dices amorcito?—le pregunta_

_Katara abre sus ojos—Nada, anda vamos a dormir—le dice ella que suspira,…._

_Aang sonríe maliciosamente que se acerca a Katara que la abraza,… ella abre sus ojos al sentir las manos de él, pero una está en sus pechos y la otra cerca de su intimidad_

_-¡Amorcito!,… podemos hacerlos toda la,..Noche—le dice en su oído_

_Katara se ríen al sentir que Aang le da un soplo de aire ligero en su oído,..-¡Aang!_

_Aang se acerca más,..-¿Dime que si?—le pregunta el, cuando empieza a darle besos en su mejilla, por su cuello, por su hombro, cuando Katara se muerde sus labios al sentir que las manos de Aang empieza a acariciarla_

_-¿Qué me dices?—nuevamente le pregunta el_

_Katara se muerde sus labios, que ella pone una de sus manos a la altura de la cintura de Aang tratándole de entender que este mas pegado hacia ella_

_Aang sonríe que empieza a darle a Katara besos por su espalda,.. Ella sonríe,.. Al sentir los besos por su espalda, hasta que abre sus ojos porque las manos de el están en su trasero,.. Empezando a acariciarlos,… ella sonríe que agarra su almohada se pone de boca abajo,… Aang sonríe a lo que ella hizo,.. Que con sus manos acaricia su espalda,… le mueve su cabello hacia un lado cuando él se pone arriba de ella,.. El pecho de él en la espalda de ella para acercarse a su oído,…_

_-¿estas listas para gritar?—le pregunta_

_Katara da un gran suspira—Si,…_

_Aang sonríe cuando se acomoda para entrar en ella,…_

_Katara se agarra más de su almohada al sentir que Aang está dentro de ella,… que poco a poco siente como él se empieza a mover,…_

_Aang se muerde sus labios al sentir la pasión de la lujuria y más al escuchar la voz de Katara que lo llama—Por todos los espíritus,..Katara,.. Un poco más,…_

_Katara se abraza más de su almohada al sentir la pasión de la lujuria que Aang le está dando,… -Si,..Aang…. Aang,…._

_Aang sonríe que arquea su columna hacia atrás y se agarra mas de las cintura de Katara cuando,… ambos gritan,… él se deja caer arriba de ella,… Aang buscas las manos de Katara para unirlas,… sonríe mas ella,… al sentir un beso en su mejilla_

_-¡Te amo!,..—le dice Aang a Katara en su oído,…_

_Katara se suelta de una de las manos de Aang y se voltea para poner una en su mejilla y con un ligero beso—Te Amo,… ¡Nunca lo dudes!—le dice ella,.._

_Aang sonríe que sale de ella, la abraza pone Katara su cabeza en su hombro,… ambos felices dan bienvenido al sueño,…._

_Amanece:_

_Kya está con sus hermanos dándoles de comer a los lémures como a los bisontes, Su Padre está con Sham y las gemelas hablando que ella se pueden quedar si lo deseen,.. Su Madre en la cocina,.._

_Kya suspira, que recuerda lo que le pidió su Padre y aprovechando que su madre está sola, deja lo que está haciendo para irla a buscar_

_-¿A dónde vas?—le pregunta Bumi al verla _

_-Ahorita vengo,..—le dice ella, que cuando entra a su casa y en efecto su Madre está en la cocina Katara se da cuenta que ella entro_

_-¿Qué paso mi pedacito? -Kya se pone nerviosa su madre se da cuenta que deja hacer lo que está siendo- ¿Kya?—le pregunta su madre nuevamente_

_-¡Mami!—suspira—_

_Katara suspira -¿Qué pasa Hija?_

_-Mami,.. Quisiera pedirte,… Si,…-nuevamente suspira ella y la ve a sus ojos-¡Mami!,..¿Me puedes enseñar Agua control?—le pregunta_

_Katara abre sus ojos que se sorprende, da una sonrisa-¿estás segura?_

_-Si,.. Mami,..—le dice segura ella._

_Katara sonríe que la abraza-¿pensé que no querías?_

_-¡Mami!,.. Claro que si quiero,… Yo se que también me gusta la Cultura de Papi pero no puedo negar que también soy una maestra agua con el espíritu de un maestro aire,…-suspira ella—por eso te pido,… para tener y poder aprender de los,.. ¿Dos?—le dice ella con su hermosa sonrisa y sus enormes ojos azul claro_

_-Claro que si,.. Mi pedacito,.. Pero cuando te este enseñando No seré tu,.. Mami, Si no tu maestra_

_-¿serás mi Si-Fu?—le pregunta_

_-¡NO!—escucha que les dice cuando ellas voltean a verla_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_-¡Papi!,…_

_Aang sonríe que las abraza a las dos,.. -Lo siento mi bebe,.. Pero Mami es solamente mi Si-fu—le dice cuando el da un ligero beso en sus labios,…_

_Kya se cruza sus brazos cuando hace puchero que Aang y Katara se ríen—Bien mi bebe,.. Mami también será tu mi Si-Fu—le dice su padre,.. Ella grita de alegría que los abraza a los dos—Anda ve con Cielito—le dice Aang_

_Katara lo abraza-¿le digites verdad?_

_-¡Amorcito!,.. ¿Como crees?—le dice y le da un gran beso,… Y al separarse_

_-¿Tu hija sabe tu punto debí?... ¡Avatar!_

_Aang se ríe—Amorcito,…_

_Pasan el rato después de comer y de checarle la tarea a Bumi,..-¡Kya!,.. ¿Mi pedacito ya terminaste de estudiar?—le pregunta su Madre,.._

_-Si,.. Mami,…_

_-bien si es así,… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a una de las fuentes a practicar?—le pregunta,… Kya sonríe de alegría que asiente cuando,.._

_-Mis muchachitos,… Vamos a ver a Mami y a su hermana practicar su agua-control—les dice Aang,… Bumi y Tenzin sonríe y van a ver,…_

_Cuando llegan,…._

_-¡Kya!,.. Acuérdate que necesitas sentir el flujo del ¡Agua!,…-le dice su Madre_

_-¿así Mami?—le pregunta Kya al ver el flujo de agua que dócilmente domino,.. Katara hace mueca,… Aang se ríe al recordar_

_-¿Qué es lo graciosos?—le pregunta Katara que está sus manos en su cintura_

_-Nada,.. Amorcito,… Nada —le dice_

_Katara suspira—Bien,.. Bien,… Kya,… Ahora vamos a levantar el agua de la fuente hacia arriba,… no te desespere si,… No,…-no termina de decirle cuando toda el agua de la fuente está arriba,… Aang se carcajea mas,…Katara voltea a verlo que mejor se caya,.._

_-¿así Mami?—_

_-Si,… ¡Así!,… Dejemos estoy por hoy,.. Ya que tu Papi les hará hoy de cenar—le dice su madre,… Aang voltea a verla cuando los niños gritan de alegría que su padre les hará de cenar_

_Aang se arma de valor que se dirige hacia la cocina, los niños están ansiosos de la cena de su padre cuando,…_

_-¿esto es la que vamos a cenar?—pregunta Bumi haciéndole gestos,.._

_Kya suspira cuando abre su boca y prueba, abre sus ojos que deja la sopa en su plato,…_

_Tenzin suspira que con solo verlo lo hace un lado,.._

_-¿Qué pasa mis bebes?—le pregunta el_

_Los tres se le quedan viendo,… Aang al verlos hace mueca, él cuando prueba su sopa,.. Abre sus ojos,.. Se la traga-¿esta rica verdad?—les pregunta el con una ligera sonrisa,.._

_Cuando llega Katara con un platón y al ponerlo en la mesa y quitarle su tapa los tres sonríe al ver que son… - ¡VERDURAS AL VAPOR!—grita los niños felices que se sirven ellos,.._

_Aang sonríe y también se sirve de las verduras y canana todas,…._

_Pasaron los días,.. Katara enseñándole a Kya el agua control,… Paso la semana,.. Cuando llego el cumpleaños de Kya,.._

_**Ciudad Republica, Escuela Yu-Doo**_

_Kya está en el recreo con su amiga Kimmy cuando,…_

_-¡Felicidades, Kya!_

_Kya sonríe—gracias Kimmy—le dice algo triste_

_-¿Qué te pasa?—_

_Kya se sienta en una de las bancas de la escuela que suspira ella y trata de no llorar—Papi, ni Mami, se acordaron que día es Hoy,.. Es mi cumpleaños, Y mucho menos el loco de mi hermano—ella le dice,..Kimmy la abraza._

_Cuando llego la hora de salida se sorprende- ¡Yammy!,..¿Que paso?—le pregunta Kya al verlo y no su madre_

_-Niños vengo por ustedes,.. Porque su madre salió al mercado,.. Hakoda,.. Me pidió Katara que te vinieras con nosotros—le dice ella,.. Los niños sonríen,.. Kya se pone triste que se van caminando hasta tomar el barco que los llevara a la Isla_

_-¿Qué bueno que ya llegamos?—dice el pequeño Hakoda ya cansado de caminar_

_-Si,…. —dice también Bumi_

_Kya solamente suspira,.. Que cuando llegan y ven las escaleras,…-A la otra mejor que nos manen a Cielo—dice Bumi, que ya no quiere caminar,…_

_Cuando los niños llegan se dirigen hacia sus habitaciones,.. Hakoda se va con Bumi,.. Kya suspira cuando entra a su habitación se sorprende a lo que ve algo está en su habitación está tapado con una sabana cuando ella se lo quita abre sus ojos,…-¿es?,…¿es el espejo que me gusto?—se pregunta-¿y con sus cajones y todo grabado con los símbolos del aire y agua?—ella se pregunta que empezar a recorrer sus lagrimas—Papi si se acordó—se dice ella cuando ve en su cama una caja lo abre sus ojos se abren mas,…-¿es de mi tía Suki?—se pregunta cuando ve una nota—-_Querida Kya,.. Espero que te guste tu regalo, tu Tío Sokka, como los niños te lo regalamos con amor,….

-Tu Tíos y Primos que te quieren,..

_Kya sonríe que saca lo que es,…-¿es un vestido de color azul y amarillo el contorno?,.. ¿Y viene con sus medias?—ella se pregunta que sonríe y se lo pone cuando ve que le dejan una nota debajo de su puerta, ella lo abre—_Kya,.. Dice Yammy que vayas a la playa,…

-Bumi,…

_Kya se sorprende-¿A la playa?—se pregunta que ya vestida sale de su casa cuando se dirige hacia la playa de la Isla-¿en donde están?,… ¿Aquí no hay nadie?—se pregunta cuando,…._

_-¡FELICIDADES!,… ¡KYA!,..—le gritan todos_

_Kya sonríe al verlos a todos,.. Que empieza a llorar,.. Aang y Katara se les acerca como Hakoda que la abraza—Ya mi Dulzura,.. No llores—le dice—Les dije que era una mala idea—les reclama_

_Aang la carga—Ya mi bebe,.. Nos perdonas_

_Kya se quita sus lagrimas, su padre le da un beso en su frente y su madre uno en su mejilla, ella sonríe que pone sus manitas en el cuello de su padre –Si,.._

_Todos la felicitan que hacen una pequeña reunión en la playa de la Isla cuando,.._

_-Muchas gracias, Tía Suki_

_Suki sonríe pero se sorprende—ven mi amor—le dice a Kya cuando le checa el vestido y suspira, ella de tristeza-¿te queda grande?—le pregunta, Kya se sorprende cuando sonríe_

_-Un poquito de los lados—_

_-Suki así está bien Yo se lo puedo arreglar—le dice Katara_

_Suki sonire—tambien de largo—le dice ella_

_-¿Qué?... ¡esta perfecto!—le dice Sokka_

_-Si está bien así—Aang también les dice,.. Katara y Suki solamente suspiran_

_-¿Qué?,..Porque penene esa cara,.. Quieres que a mi sobrina se le miren los,…Calzones, por tan rabón vestido—les dice Sokka molesto_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Es una Niña—le dice Katara molesta_

_-y cuando era bebe,.. Se le miraba su pañal y también me decían porque es una Bebe—nuevamente les recalca_

_Suki y Katara suspira,…._

_Llego de partir la tarta de frutas que Katara le dice cuando,.._

_-Ven mi pedacito deseo regalarte esto—le dice, cuando Kya abre sus ojos al regalo que le dio su Madre._

_-¡MAMI!,… ¿Si es?,… ¿Un pergamino de los Maestros Aguas?—le pregunta Kya emocionada que la abraza y le da un beso en su mejilla, Aang como Sokka ven el regalo_

_-¿le regalaste a tu hija el pergamino que te robaste?—Sokka le pregunta_

_Katara abre sus ojos-¡SssHhhh!,… Sokka_

_Aang se ríe al saber_

_-¿Qué pasa Papi?—le pregunta Kya a la reacción que tuvieron al ver el pergamino_

_-Nada mi bebe,.. Lo que pasa—Sokka lo interrumpe—Pequeña Kya para que sepas que este pergamino tu Madre que está aquí se lo robo_

_Kya como los demás abren sus ojos al saber que voltean a verla-¡MAMI!—le dice los niños_

_-¡SOKKA!—le grita Katara, Aang esta de carcajada_

_-¿Qué?—le reclama –es la verdad…. ¿que ya no te acuerdas que se lo robaste a esos piratas?—Aang le recuerda_

_Katara abre mas sus ojos se pone roja—Por los espíritus si ellos se los habían robado antes,… Solamente era un cambio—le dice ella_

_-¿Qué?,.. Si como no,.. Un cambio,… ¡Niños!,.. Este pergamino hizo que nos persiguieran unos malvados pirateas junto con Zuko,… Zuko quiera a este disque monje, los piratas al pergamino_

_-¡Sokka!—nuevamente grita Katara_

_-¿Qué?,..Es la verdad,… Hermanita_

_-Si,… Y que recuerde que mejor les dijiste a los Piratas que valía Yo más que este tonto pedazo de Papel que el Señor del Fuego Ozai les daría mucho más de lo que vale el pergamino—les dice Aang, Los niños están con la boca abierta cuando todos se carcajeas_

_-Conociendo al Concejal no lo dudo—les dice Toph,.._

_Todos sonríen cuando,..-¡Bumi!,.. Ven sostenme el pergamino,..¿Quiero hacer el látigo de agua?—le dice Kya,…_

_-¡Hija!,.. Vas a Batallar—apenas Katara estaba diciendo,.._

_-¡PAPI!,.. ¡MAMI!,…Kya nos está dando de latigazos con el agua,… -Se quejan Bumi y Tenzin a la vez,… Sokka está que se carcajeada abierta,… Aang también_

_-¿en verdad es hija tuya?—se queja Katara_

_-¡Oye!,… porque te pones así—se queja Aang con Katara,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. Que no vez que mi hermana tardo en aprender el látigo,.. Y su hija en un dos por tres—le dice Sokka riéndose más,…._

_Aang sonríe al recordar,… cuando escucha_

_-No sean cobardes—les grita Kya a sus hermanos,.._

_-Mi amor deja a tus hermanos—les dice su padre,…_

_Llego la tarde se despiden que se regresan a sus casas,.. Hakoda se va a la casa de Sokka y se va quedar hasta el cumpleaños de Tenzin,.. Y se irá a la tribu cuando se vayan todos a la reunión anual que será en Ba Sing Se,…_

_Todos están dormidos,… Los niños en sus habitaciones Aang y Katara todavía seguían despiertos,…_

_-¿sabes que a Kya le fascino tu regalo?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza—Si,… Pero creo que está más contenta en tener un pergamino que te perteneció,..—_

_Katara sonríe-¿tu lo crees?_

_-¡Amorcito!,.. No las vistes,.. Como traía a sus hermanos con el látigo de agua,.. También a sus primos se los traía cortitos_

_Katara se ríe—Si,.. Es verdad,..¿Sabes?,… me acorde que cuando tu aprendiste mas _

_Rápido que Yo,…._

_Aang sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios—Bueno aquédate que nuestra bebe tiene de los dos—_

_Katara sonríe—Si,… Ahora dentro de tres semanas es el Cumpleaños de Bumi_

_Aang suspira—Si,.. Mi muchacho,… ¿Qué será bueno regalarle?_

_Katara abre sus ojos,.. Que voltea a ver a Aang,.. Ellos se miran,.. Y suspiran a la vez-¿es algo un poco más difícil que con Kya?—Aang le pregunta cuando el abre sus ojos—Ya sé que es,… Le dejare que toma a Appa,.. Claro iría Yo,.. Pero que él lo guie a donde él quiera—_

_-Aang,… No lo sé,…_

_-Amorcito vamos ya verás que le encantara_

_Katara suspira—bien,.. Bien,…_

_Pasaron los días,…. Llego el cumpleaños de Bumi,… cuando,… Aang tiene sus manos en los ojos de Bumi cuando lo Guía a donde esta Appa que le abre sus ojos,.. Bumi arquea se ceja-¿Appa?_

_-Mi Muchacho,.. Te voy a dejar guiar a Appa a donde tú quieras—le dice_

_Bumi voltea a verlo-¿en verdad Papi?_

_Aang sonríe que lo abraza-Si,.. Mi muchacho,.. Pero yo iría en el lomo de él,… no se te vaya a ocurrir irte para otro rumbo y no puedas regresar,…_

_Bumi sonríe cuando-¿Quiénes irán?—nuevamente le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe que lo abraza—Solamente Tu y Yo_

_Bumi grita de alegría,… Aang avisa a Katara que no se van a tardar que padre e hijo sale,..-¡Appa!... ¡Yip!,..¡Yip!—grita Bumi feliz, sonriente,…_

_Katara sonríe al ver que Bumi va feliz cuando,..—No pongan esa cara Ustedes,… Hoy es el cumpleaños de su hermano,…-les dice a Kya y Tenzin porque están ambos cruzados de brazos,… y suspiran ellos Katara al verlos-¿Por qué no se van al jardín a jugar,… un rato mas vienen sus Tíos,…_

_Kya y Tenzin suspiran que salen y se van a donde su padre puso los paneles,…Tenzin sonríe- ¡estos son unos paneles de Maestros aires!—le dice el presumiéndole a Kya_

_-A,..¿Si?—le pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_-¡Ve!,.. Y Veras como,… Funciona,…. Hermanita,.. Me veras que soy una hoja-le dice él,… con sus manos hace aire control, para que giren las hojas cuando Tenzin trata de meterse,.. No puede entrar, que lo regresan las hojas,…Kya se ríe al verlo,-¿de qué te ríes?—le pregunta enojado_

_-Si,… ¿Mírenme soy una hoja?—le pregunta ella riéndose cuando suspira ella_

_-¡Tenzin!,.. ¿Haz que nuevamente giren?—le pregunta Kya_

_Tenzin abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,..¿Estás loca?,…Tu no eres una maestra aire—_

_Kya hace puchero que obliga a Tenzin que haga girar las hojas cuando ella entra se ve moviendo poco a poco cuando,.._

_-¿Ya vistes?,… ¡Hermanito!—le dice Kya porque ella si pudo atravesar los panales,.._

_-¿Cómo?,… ¿Cómo pudiste?—le pegunta sorprendido_

_Kya se rie—Facil,.. Tú que presumes ser un todo maestro aire como,… ¡Papi!,.. Deberías entrar a ver los pergaminos, a la Biblioteca del Templo,…-le dice Kya,.. Y sale de ahí_

_Tenzin suspira cuando,…-¿No te da vergüenza que una maestra agua te gane?—escucha que le preguntan,… el voltea a ver que abre sus ojos—_

_-¡Señor Yamel!—le dice Tenzin sorprendido al verlo_

_-¿Qué vergüenza?,…-le dice él,…-Nunca debes de permitir que una mujer te,.. Humille y mas siendo una maestra agua,… Eres mucho más fuerte que ella—le dice él,.. Y se va de ahí_

_Tenzin suspira—Si,.. Yo soy más fuerte que ella,… Yo soy el legado de Papi,… No ella,.. Ni mucho menos Bumi,…Yo soy su Legado,…_

_***Espero que haya sido de su agrado,..**_

_***Y espero sus Mensajes,…**_

_***Y en verdad,… un Millon de GRACIAS,… Por seguir,….**_


	57. Chapter 58

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir Conmigo**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Chimuelo 2**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_Después del cumpleaños de Bumi, Tenzin se sentían un poco,.. Triste,.. Al ver que la práctica de los panales no le sale y frustrado,.._

_-¿Cómo la llorona de mi hermana si pudo y Yo no?—se pregunta el niño de casi seis años de edad,.. El en un arranque de furia hace girar los paneles,.. Sin darse cuenta que alguien pasa por ahí,.._

_-¡TENZIN!,…_

_Tenzin escuchan que le grita y baja su cabeza—Si,… ¿Mami?_

_Katara suspira al verlo que se acerca a él y lo abraza-¿Qué te pasa mi amor?_

_Tenzin suspira que no soporta más y llora,… Katara se asusta que hacen que vayan a su casa cuando entran ella lo sienta en sus piernas y los acuna en sus brazos arrullándolo—Ya mi amor,..¿Dime qué te pasa?_

_-¡Mami!,..¿Creo que nunca seré como Papi?_

_Katara suspira que le da un beso en su cabeza calva—Mi amor,.. Claro que nunca serás como el_

_Tenzin abre sus ojos al escuchar lo que su madre le digo que voltea a verla, Katara le sonríe de oreja a oreja—Mi amor,.. Porque tú eres,..¡Único!,.. Como tu Papi_

_Tenzin se quita sus lagrimas—Mami,… Pero Yo quiero ser como él,.._

_-Mi amor,… Tú y tu Papi son maestros aires,… son únicos los dos y los dos son distintos,.. No olvidemos que Papi es el Avatar, pero tú eres mi Hijo también,.. Mi amor,.. _

_-Pero,..Pero Mami,.. Como voy a poder llevar el legado de Papi,…_

_Katara abre sus ojos-¿es lo que te preocupa?_

_Tenzin suspira—Si,.._

_-Tenzin, Apenas en pocas semanas vas a cumplir los seis años,… Tienes toda una vida por delante,.. Todo lleva su tiempo y su esfuerzo y eso se va ganando a través de los años,.. Mi amor,…_

_-Pero,..¡Mami!,..He visto a Kya y ella,…-lo interrumpe Katara-¡Tenzin!,..¿Me estas queriendo decir que sientes celos de ella?_

_Tenzin abre sus ojos que no sabe qué decir, Katara se ríe-¿Qué es lo gracioso?—le pregunta el niño molesto_

_Katara suspira—Mi amor tú y tus hermanos son únicos,.. Cada quien el destino les ha dado a cada uno, un don especial y por eso son los tres especiales,…Y,.. Únicos_

_-Mami,… Pero Kya aprende rápido,…_

_Katara nuevamente suspira—Mi amor tu hermana te gana con cuatro años,.. Y esos años son diferentes a los tuyos,… _

_-¡pero!,.. Mami,…Kya se mueve como Papi,… como un maestro aire y no un maestro agua,…_

_-Tenzin, por lo espíritus mi amor,… es normal,.. Tú también te mueves como Papi… Pero no puedes negar que ciertos movimientos que haces lo haces como un maestro,..¡Agua!—le dice Katara,… Tenzin abre sus ojos a lo que su madre dice,.._

_-¿maestro agua?—_

_Katara sonríe que nuevamente le da un beso en su frente—Si,.. Maestro agua,.. No olvides que los tres tienen nuestra sangre de un maestro aire y agua,… y ustedes tres son el resultado,.. Mi amor, Nunca lo olvides,.. Aparte tú y tu hermano soy muy guapos como Papi—le dice ella,… Tenzin se sonroja al escuchar lo que su madre le dice,..—Si,..¡Huy!,.. Me imagino cuando estés grande y tu Papi te de tus tatuajes estarás mas Guapo,…_

_-¡Mami!,.._

_-¿Qué?,.. Es la verdad,.. Seré una Mami muy Celosa, que Yo se que muchas chicas andarán detrás de ustedes dos,…_

_Tenzin se sorprende que sonríe-¿así como Papi es con Kya?_

_Katara se ríe—Si,… Seré muy celosa que una bella chica quiera llevarse a mi bebe,… Mi amor nunca lo dudes,.. Todo en esta vida es paciencia y esfuerzo,.. No en un día aprensaras todo,.._

_Tenzin sonríe que la abraza—Te quiero Mami_

_Katara lo abraza fuerte—Yo también mi amor, nunca lo dudes te amamos,.._

_Pasaron los días llego el cumpleaños de Tenzin los niños están en el Panel de las hojas,.. Los adultos cercas de ahí tomando el té,…_

_-¿entonces dentro de dos semanas se van a Ba Sing Se?—les pregunta Hakoda_

_-Si,… Lo bueno que Kya y Bumi ya estarán de vacaciones para irnos todos—le dice Aang_

_-Si,… Aang, acuérdate que a mediados de semana son las entregas de calificaciones finales y debemos de inscribir a Tenzin para que entre al próximo ciclo escolar—le dice Katara_

_-Vaya,.. Ya mi pequeño nieto va a la escuela—les dice Hakoda con una sonrisa_

_-También Oyagi va—les dice Suki, Hakoda sonríe más al saber,…_

_-¿piensas poner a Lin en la escuela?—Katara le pregunta a Toph _

_Toph suspira—Claro que ella también va a ir—le dice Haru firme,… Toph solamente resopla,…_

_-¿No lo sé?,… Creo que todavía es pequeña—Toph les dice,.._

_-¿Pequeña?,.. ¡Toph!,… Por todos los espíritus, tu hija es muy despierta y en la escuela ella estar más tranquila—le dice Sokka_

_-Tendré que pensar para saber si mi pequeño retoño ira—le dice firme ella,.. Los demás suspiran,… _

_Mientras ellos siguen platicando de sus hijos,…. En el Jardín en donde están los Paneles,…._

_-¡Tenzin!,..¿Estas seguro que has leído bien el pergamino?—le pregunta Kya cruzada de brazos,…_

_-SI,…-le grita con frustración,…. Cuando suspira el- ¿creo que necesito encontrar el lado?—el se preguntan_

_-¡Tenzin!,… No tiene ningún lado,… lo que pasa que tienes dos pies izquierdo—le dice Kya,… cuando,…-Nuevamente hazlos girar y veras como se hace,… Hermanito—le dice ella,… Tenzin suspira que hace girar los paneles cuando Kya entra y como una hoja se empieza a mover,… cuando sale-Si,… nuevamente pude—grita ella de felicidad,… Bumi al verla como sus primos están con la boca abierta,…_

_Bumi se levanta—Si la llorona puede Yo también—les dice él,.. Que también se arma de valor cuando,.._

_-¡Bumi!,.. Tu derecha,… ¡derecha!-le grita Kya cuando no pude y las hojas hacen que caiga -¡te dije tu derecha!—le dice Kya,…_

_Lin está de carcajada,…Tenzin frustrado se sienta,… Kya al verlo suspira que lo abraza,…_

_-Animo,… Hermanito,.. Ten un poco de paciencia y lo lograras,… -le dice ella_

_-¿tu lo crees?—le pregunta el_

_-¡claro que sí!,.. Bola de aire—Bumi le dice,.. Cuando todos lo abraza,…_

_-¿Qué ridículos se miran?—les pregunta Lin viendo que todos abrazan a Tenzin_

_Los niños la miran….-No le hagan caso,….-les dice Kya,…_

_Lin hace berrinche que enojada sale de ahí _

_-es mejor sin ella—Bumi dice,.. Los demás asientes cuando,.._

_-¡Tenzin!,.. Nuevamente practica y si no lo haces bien te voy a dar con mi látigo de agua,…-Tenzin abre sus ojos—Viéndolo bien,… Necesito practicar—ella dice cuando Bumi como el pequeño Hakoda y Oyagi sale corriendo,..-NO CORRAN COBARDES—les grita Kya,… Tenzin se ríe,…_

_Lin llega enojada en donde están los adultos que al verla suspiran,.._

_-¿Qué paso hija?—le pregunta su Padre que la sienta en sus piernas,…_

_-Estoy aburrida—les dice enojada_

_-¿Por qué estas aburrida?—le pregunta su madre_

_Lin se cruza de brazos—Eso cansada de ver que Tenzin se enoja por no puede pasar los paneles que el Tío Aang puso—ella dice_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Como que están ahí?—Aang le pregunta que se levanta y va a ver,.. Los demás también se levantan que van detrás de el cuando llegan escuchan la voz de Kya,…_

_-¡Tenzin!,.. A tu derecha,… ¡Derecha!,..¡Derecha bola de aire!—le grita Kya nuevamente_

_-Lo hago a mi derecha—le grita el de frustración_

_Kya suspira -Mira,… Lo voy a ser,.. Pero fíjate,… ¡Bien!,…-le dice ella,… Tenzin nuevamente hace girar las hojas,… Kya entra y se va moviendo poco a poco y como dice ella, toma su derecha cuando,…-¡Vez!…-le grita ella cuando,.._

_-¡KYA!,…._

_Kya abre sus ojos al escuchar que le gritan, cuando voltea a ver, ve a sus Padres, Tíos y su Abuelo,…ella traga saliva_

_-¡Hola!,… ¿Papi?_

_Aang se acerca cuando le ve está sorprendido-¿Cómo?,..¿Como lo hiciste?—le pregunta al verla y ve a Tenzin que está sentado y triste,… el los mira a los dos cuando el va con Tenzin,… -Ven Tenzin,…-le dice que lo carga él cuando va con Kya—No quiero volverte a ver, que lo haces,… ¡Estamos!—le dice serio y firme y sale de ahí con Tenzin,… Kya abre sus ojos que como ve ella que los demás se van detrás de su padre,… ella se queda sola,…cuando,.._

_-¡Te lo mereces por presumida!-_

_Escucha ella que le dicen que voltea a ver,… Ella hace mueca que mejor sale de ahí rumbo hacia su casa,….._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-¡Nada!,… No tengo prohibido estar aquí,…. ¿Verdad?_

_Sham suspira—Bien,.. Pero acuérdate que Yo no soy Aang,…-le dice él,.._

_Yamel se va de ahí,.. Cuando,….-¡Padre!,… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Yamel suspira—Ustedes también_

_Yammy – ¿Padre?,… _

_Yamel suspira—no hice nada, solamente quería verlas,… ¿Qué?,… ¿También me van a prohibir en venir a verlas?_

_Yemmy suspira—No, sabes que no,… Anda vamos para que comas—le dice ellas y se va con sus hijas,…._

_Katara llega con la Trata para que Tenzin pague su velita cuando,…Ella ve que Kya no está Suspira ella,… pero sonríe al ver que Tenzin apago su velita cuando,…_

_-¿A dónde vas Katara?_

_-Voy a buscar a mi hija—le dice ella seria_

_Aang suspira—Déjamelo hacerlo Yo—_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_Aang sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios—No te preocupes sabes que no la voy a regañar—le dice él y sale a buscarla cuando ve que con Cielito no está suspira el-¿de seguro está encerrada en su habitación?—se pregunta el, que entra a su casa se dirige hacia la habitación de Kya,…-¿Mi bebe estas ahí?—le pregunta el,… Suspira al ver que ella no le abre que entre él y la ve recostado de boca abajo—Mi bebe,..¿Que haces aquí sola?_

_-Lo siento,.. Pero quiero estar sola,… _

_Aang suspira—mi bebe no quise regañarte_

_-No soy tu,… ¡Bebe!,…-le grita ella,… Aang abre sus ojos_

_-¡Hija!,.. Por favor—le dice él cuando_

_-¡TE DIJE QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!—le grita ella cuando con sus manos hace un movimiento,…. Aang abre sus ojos al sentir la energía de sus manos,…_

_-¿MI BEBE?,… ¿ERES UNA MAESTRA AIRE TAMBIEN?—le pregunta el,.. Kya mira sus manos que se las lleva a su rostro y llora_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza—Mi bebe,.. No llores,…_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Porque no quieres que sea como tú?—le pregunta llorando_

_Aang se le hace un nudo de la garganta—Mi amor,… llevas mi espíritu,.. Como el espíritu de Mami,… eso te hace ser única,.. Mi bebe,.._

_-¿entonces porque te enojaste conmigo?_

_Aang la abraza mas—No estoy enojado,.. Lo que paso que me tomo por sorpresa que aprendieras hacer esos movimientos,… -le dice y hace que lo mire, le quita sus lagrimas y él le besa sus ojitos y con una sonrisa-¿sabes que eso lo que hiciste es para un maestro avanzado?_

_Kya abre sus ojos que se sienta bien en la cama-¿Cómo que un maestro avanzado?_

_-Mi bebe,… es cuando ya sabes bien hacer aire control_

_Kya se sorprende-¡Tenzin lo sabes!,.. Y él, porque no puede hacerlo_

_Aang suspira—Lo que pasa mi bebe,.. Que tu hermano se tiene a desesperar y eso se hace con paciencia, ¿pero dime como lo aprendiste?_

_Kya sonríe— Fácil Papi,.. Viendo los pergaminos_

_-Mi bebe—le dice y la abraza-¿Qué te parece su vamos a comer torta?_

_Kya sonríe que asiente mientras van ella le cuenta como le estaba diciendo a Tenzin para que aprendieran_

_-¡Kya!,… ¿quieres de mi torta?—le pregunta Tenzin al ver que ella llego_

_Kya sonríe que acepta un gran pedazo de torta-¡Mmm!,.. Y es de relleno con fresas—ella dice _

_Hakoda la invita que se sienta a su lado cuando él la abraza—Mi Dulzura,.. Tu Mami me comento que les entregaran las calificaciones finales y que eres la primera en tu salón_

_Kya sonríe—Si,.. Papa,.. Y me van a dar un diploma—ella le dice_

_-¿en verdad mi bebe?_

_-Si,.. Papi,.._

_-¡Guau!,.. Eso hay que festejar—Sokka dice_

_-Tu por todo quieres festejar Concejal—Toph le dice_

_-Es algo que amérese—dice Sokka, Aang asiste_

_-¿Qué desea mi Dulzura?—le pregunta Hakoda_

_Kya se lleva una mano en su barbilla y pensativamente—No lo sé,..Cuando voltea a ver a su padre—Papi,.. ¿No has pensado en dejarte crecer el cabello?—le pregunta ella_

_Aang abre sus ojos,.. Los demás se carcajean cuando Katara lo abraza—Mi pedacito,.. Tu Papi se mira guapo con cabello y sin cabello_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Has tenido cabello?—le preguntan los niños_

_-Si,..—les dice él cuando suspira—Pero no me acostumbre_

_-¿Qué?,… No seas mentiroso—le dice Sokka—tenias cabello porque fue cuando saliste del coma cuando Azula te ataco_

_-¿Qué?—gritan los niños- ¡PAPI!,.. ¿QUIEN TE ATACO?—le pregunta Kya alarmada,…_

_-Tranquila bebe azúcar,.. Como ves aquí a tu padre calvo,.. No fue nada grave_

_-¿Qué?,..Como que nada grave—le reclama Katara,.._

_Los niños están atento a las discusiones que Hakoda carraspea a lo que están haciendo ellos que mejor se tranquilizan_

_Sokka suspira—Niños su padre si llego a tener cabello y nosotros aprovechamos para escondernos,.. Nos vestíamos con ropa de la nación del fuego,.. Su padre se ponía una venda en su frente para ocultar su flecha_

_Kya se levanta que lo abraza—Viéndote bien Papi,.. Te quiero mejor así como estas—le dice ella,.. Aang sonríe que orgullo que también la abraza_

_-¿Qué?,..¿A tu tío guapo no le dices nada?—le pregunta Sokka algo celoso_

_-Tío Sokka,.. Sigo diciendo que te miras mejor sin esa fea,.. Barba,..—le dice Kya que también lo abraza,.. Sokka solamente suspira,.._

_Pasan el rato todos se despiden y regresan a sus casas,…_

_-Tenzin mi muchachito,..¿Podemos hablar?_

_-Si,.._

_Aang lo invita a sentarse que lo siente él en sus piernas—Porque no me dijiste que estabas batallando en ¿aprender?_

_Tenzin suspira—Porque quería que te sintieras orgulloso de mí,.. Al demostrarte que puedo aprender,.. Solo_

_Aang se le pone sus ojos llorosos-¡Tenzin!,.. ¡Hijo!,.. Tú no tienes que demostrarme Nada,… Yo estoy orgulloso de ti_

_Tenzin sonríe que lo abraza-¡Papi!,.._

_Aang lo abraza fuerte—Te amo,.. ¡Hijo!, nunca lo dudes,… Y Yo se que serás un gran maestro aire,… Más fuerte que Yo_

_-¡Papi!,.. _

_-Nunca dudes de tu capacidad,.. Todo será con paciencia y esfuerzo,.. Y no dudes en pedir ayuda_

_Tenzin abre sus ojos que hace mueca-¿a la llorona de Kya?—le pregunta el,_

_Aang se ríe—Si,.. También a tu hermana,.. Acuérdate que los tres tiene el espíritu de Mami como el Mío,…_

_Pasaron los días cuando,…_

_**Ciudad Republica, Escuela Yu-Doo**_

_Aang y Katara están con los niños en el salón de Kya cuando,.._

_-¡Avatar!,.. ¡Maestra Katara!,..Les entrego las calificaciones de Kya y déjeme felicitarlos ella es la primer en su clase y este Diploma al mejor alumno del Ciclo escolar—le dice la maestra,… Ellos sonríe de alegran que la abrazan,..—Nos vemos en el próximo Ciclo escolar—les dice ella,.._

_Ellos salen que se dirigen al salón de Bumi y se topan con Sokka y Suki,.. _

_-¡Avatar!,.. ¡Maestra Katara!,… ¡Concejal Sokka!,.. ¡Señora!—les habla la maestra de Bumi y Hakoda,.._

_-Avatar, Maestra Katara,… les entrego las calificaciones de Bumi,.. El,.. –Suspira la maestra—les recomiendo que en sus vacaciones repase las tablas y los problemas de matemáticas—ella les dice,.. Aang voltea a ver a Bumi y sonríe,.._

_-A si será,… Maestra—le dice Katara seria viendo a Bumi y ellos salen,.. Para inscribir a Tenzin para él entre el próximo ciclo escolar cuando,.._

_-¡Maestra Katara!,.._

_Katara sonríe-¡Maestra Su!,.._

_La maestra Su le sonríe—Maestra Katara no ha pensado en dar clases de ¿Agua control?—le pregunta la maestra, Katara abre sus ojos _

_-Bueno,.. Desde que me case,.. Deje de dar clases,.. Bueno le estoy enseñando a Kya,.. Pero no lo se_

_-¿Qué le parece dar un día a la semana?_

_Katara sonríe-¿seria en la mañana o en la tarde?,.. Le pregunto por mis bebes,.._

_-Bueno en realidad seria en la tarde,.. Lo que pasa que queremos incluir en nuestro plan de estudios un día de la semana clases de elementos,.. Los que son maestros agua,.. Fuego y Tierra,..—le dice la maestra—Mejor que le parece si lo piense,.. Y cuando tenga alguna respuesta me lo dice,.. Yo estaré una semana más aquí, antes de salir de vacaciones,.. Y en verdad para nosotros sería un honor en tenerla—le dice la maestra, Katara sonríe _

_-¿Qué paso amorcito?_

_Katara voltea a verlo y con una sonrisa—Aang la maestra me invito a que diera clases de agua control a los niños de la escuela_

_Aang se sonríe –Amorcito,..¿Y nuestros bebes?,..Se quedaran solos_

_Katara suspira—Aang solamente será un día a la semana,.. Y me los puedo traer para que ellos no se queden solos o si lo deseas te lo llevas al concejo,.. Solamente seria Tenzin y Bumi—ella le dice_

_-No lo sé,.. Nuestros bebes todavía están pequeños para llevármelos—le dice él cuando ve que Katara se entristece a su respuesta-¿Sabes?,.. Mejor lo platicamos mejor en la casa—le dice él,.. Katara le da una ligera sonrisa que asiente,.. Esperan que salgan Sokka y Suki porque se van a ir a su casa para comer porque Hakoda los está esperando,…_

_**Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Estaban todos comiendo cuando Sokka mira bien a Kya,..-¡Suki!,..¿Es el vestido que le reglamos en su cumpleaños?_

_-Si,…-le contesta Katara_

_Sokka nuevamente la mira bien-¿Qué le ves Sokka?—le pregunta Aang_

_Sokka se rasca la cabeza-¿No creo que mi sobrina en dos meses haya cresido tan rápido al ver el vestido tan rabón?—le pregunta el,.. Katara abre sus ojos que se hace la desentendida que Aang la mira también_

_-¿Qué pasa?,..¿Porque tanto miran a mi Dulzura?—les pregunta Hakoda arqueando a su ceja,.. Cuando Kya se le acerca_

_-¡papa!,.. Lo que pasa que Mami me arreglo el vestido que me regalaron—le dice ella con una sonrisa,.. Hakoda la mira y sonríe_

_-Esta más hermosa -le dice él,.. Aang sonríe_

_-Eso sí,.. Mi bebe tiene de quien heredar su belleza—le dice con una sonrisa—Viéndote bien mi bebe,.. Te miras mejor con tu cabello suelto—le dice porque su cabello le llega hasta su cintura y trae un broche de moñito de la misma tela del vestido _

_Kya sonríe_

_-¡Aun así sigo diciendo que esta rabón!,…-Sokka dice,.. Katara como Suki suspiran Aang la mira bien que se sorprende_

_-¡Si!,..¿Está un poco rabón?—les dice él,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. No esta rabón solamente le agarra un centímetro—le dice ella,.. Cuando Hakoda carraspea para que cambien de tema_

_-¿ahora si hermanita que tanto te hablaba la directora?—Sokka le pregunta,.. Aang tose,.. Katara le hace mueca al verlo cuando sonríe ella_

_-la maestra Su, Me pidió si puedo dar clases de agua control,.. Solamente sería un día a la semana_

_-que alegría Hija,.. Que puedas volver a dar clases—le dice su Hakoda con una sonrisa_

_-Si,.. Yo se que algunos no les gusto la,…Noticia—dice ella cuando voltean a ver a Aang,..El se hace el desentendido,…_

_-¿Cuándo empiezas?—le pregunta Suki_

_-según la maestra seria empezando el ciclo escolar_

_-Por los niños no te preocupes,…. Ya sabes que me los puedes dejar—le dice Suki_

_Katara sonríe que ella acepta—Gracias,.. Solamente será un día a la semana,.. Pero solamente te dejaría a Tenzin como a Bumi,.. Porque Kya ella estará conmigo en la escuela,…_

_-bien que bien,..¿También te pidieron que a Bumi repase las tablas como los problemas de matemáticas?—_

_-Si,.. -Suspira ella y voltea a ver a Bumi—_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Mami!,..Ya te he dicho que no me gustan las matemáticas—le dice Bumi_

_Katara suspira, como Suki también—dejaran de ser,.. Sobrino e hijo de Sokka—les dice Suki, porque al pequeño Hakoda también le pusieron a repasar las tablas como los problemas,…._

_Pasan el rato cuando está el jardín de la casa de Sokka tomando el té,.._

_-¿entonces Suki no te vas a ir con Sokka a Ba Sing Se?—le pregunta Hakoda_

_Suki suspira que deja su tasa—No,.. Esta vez no los podre acompañar,.. Mi padre está algo enfermo y deseo aprovechar las vacaciones para irlos a ver,.._

_Katara la abraza—Veras que nada es grave—ella le dice Suki le agradece,.._

_-¿deseas que te acompañe?—le pregunta Hakoda—Ya que Sokka se irá con Aang y Katara y los niños,… Lo digo para que no te vayas solas tu y mis niños—le dice él,.. Suki sonríe que acepta,…_

_-¿Cuándo piensa partir?—Katara les pregunta_

_-en un par de días—Suki les dice,.._

_Sokka la abraza—Quedamos que cuando saliera de Ba Sing Se,.. De ahí me Iría a la Isla de Kyoshi por ellos—le dice él,.. Aang sonríe cuando voltea a ver a Katara, ella sonríe también _

_-¿se ve que se alegraron?—Sokka les pregunta serio_

_-¡Sokka!,..¿Como crees?—Aang le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa_

_Ya se están despidiendo cuando,…_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Te dije que estaba muy rabón el vestido?—le grita Sokka, _

_-¡Sokka!,.. No hay necesidad que grites—le dice Katara molesta_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Por qué lo dices?—le pregunta él cuando Sokka le indica como esta Kya,.. El abre sus ojos,..-¡Katara!—le grita él,..Katara suspira,.._

_-Mi pedacito siéntate bien—le dice a Kya porque cuando se subió a Appa se le miraron sus calzoncitos,…_

_Kya se va con su madre y sus hermanos porque Aang va en la cabeza de Appa,… se despiden cuando llegan a su casa,…._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Se estaban bajando de Appa cuando,.._

_-¡Espérate mi bebe!—le dice Aang,.. Carga a Kya cuando Katara al ver suspira-¿Qué?,.. –le reclama el a Katara cuando pone a Kya con sus piecitos en el piso—Ahora si me bebe,.. Ya puedes ir a la casa—le dice Kya se sorprende a la actitud de su padre,.. _

_-¡Aang!,…_

_Aang suspira—Katara no la vistes cuando se subió a Appa a mi bebe se le vieron sus,..¡Calzones!,… _

_Katara sonríe—Ya Papi,.. Ya,.. Estas igual de paranoico como Sokka—le dice ella,.. Aang suspira que mejor entran a su casa Aang se dirige hacia su estudio cuando sonríe él a ver quién entra_

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?_

_Kya sonríe—Papi te quiero dar mi Diploma_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza— ¡mi Bebe!,… Gracias,.. ¿Sabes?,.. Lo voy a mandar a poner un marco y me lo llevare a mi oficina, en el Concejo para que todos vean que tengo a una bebe muy inteligente,.._

_Pasan el rato Aang salen mientras Katara se queda en la cocina preparando la cena,… el está en donde puso los paneles,.. Se quita su toga, como su camisa,.. Con su aire control hace girar,.. Entre y sale,..-¿es fácil?—se pregunta el,..-¿no sé porque a Tenzin se le hace difícil?—nuevamente se dice él,.. Que sigue practicando,…_

_Mientras en la cocina,…_

_-Mis Bebes,.. Pongan la mesa Ya vamos a cenar,.._

_-¡Kya!,.. Cuando empieza a salir humo, lo apagas,.. Mientras terminan de poner la mesa Yo iré hablare a su Papi—ella les dice,.. Sale cuando ve Katara a Aang _

_-¡Aang!,.._

_Aang sonríe al verla,.. Katara se sonroja la verlo sin camisa y algo sudado,.. Porque el sudor le recorre por su pecho,.. Bien torneado,.. Sus brazos musculoso,.. Aunque es delgado se conserva muy bien…-_

_-¿Qué pasa Amorcito?—le pregunta al verla,.. Katara se controla_

_-Aang vengo a decirte que te vengas a cenar,…_

_Aang se acerca coquetamente—te parece si vamos a otra,.. ¿Parte?,… ¿para estar solos?—le pregunta cuando le da un beso,..Ella responde a su beso,.. Pone sus manos en el pecho desnudo de él cuando se separan por falta de aire,… suspira ella,.._

_-¡Aang!,….._

_Aang le sonríe que pone sus manos en el trasero de ella-¿anda se buena?_

_Katara se sonroja-¡Avatar!,…_

_Aang sonríe que nuevamente la besa,… el beso se hace apasionado,.. Y aprovechando que ya está oscuro,.. Y no hay luz,…._

_En la cocina,…_

_-¿Por qué no llegan?—se pregunta Bumi_

_-Si,.. Ya tengo hambre—dice Tenzin,.. Kya suspira,…_

_-¿desee que les de la sopa que hizo mami?,.. Mientras vienen ellos,.. Nosotros cenamos—le pregunta a sus hermanos,.. Bumi y Tenzin se mira,.._

_-Si,.. Tengo un hambre—dice Bumi que se sienta en la mesa_

_-¡Bumi!,.. Vamos a esperarlos—le dice Tenzin cuando sus estomaguito pide comida, el suspira que también se sienta en la mesa,.. Kya sonríe que cuando desea destapar la olla de la sopa,.. Ella batalla cuando,…_

_-¡HAAAAAAA!—grita ella porque se le vino toda la olla hacia ella que le cae la sopa en sus piernitas y se quema_

_-¡KYA!—gritan los niños al verla tirada en el piso y enzima de sus piernitas la olla caliente de la sopa_

_-Voy por mami—grita Tenzin al salir_

_-¡Tenzin!,..¡No!—grita Kya_

_-¡Kya!,… deja que venga mami—le dice él y ve a su hermana quejarse del dolor de las quemaduras—_

_-¡Bumi!,.. Dame agua—le pide ella,.. Él le pasa agua cuando ella se trata de currar,…._

_Tenzin va corriendo-¡MAMI!,…¡PAPI!,…¡MAMI!...¡PAPI!—grita Tenzin_

_Aang y Katara están de beso apasionado cuando escuchan el grito de Tenzin salen a su encuentro _

_-¡Tenzin!,..¿Que paso?—le pregunta su madre al verlo asustado_

_-¡Mami!,..¡Kya!,..¡Kya!,.. Ella,.. ¡Ella se quemo!—le dice Tenzin con lágrimas en sus ojos_

_-¿Qué?—gritan ambos que se dirigen hacia su casa cuando entran ven a Kya tirada en el piso haciéndose curación,…_

_-¡KYA!—gritan al verla,…_

_-¡AANG!,.. Vamos a la bañera—le dice Katara,.. El asiente que carga a Kya entran a su baño Aang la pone adentro cuando Katara quiere hacerle curación se sorprende al ver que está casi sanada,..Sin ninguna quemadura_

_-¡Kya!,… ¡Hija!,… ¿eres una curandera?—le pregunta Katara, ella voltea y ve a Aang con una sonría de oreja a oreja_

_-Si,.. Mi bebe es una curandera como Mami—dice el,.. Cuando ven que Kya suspira,…_

_Aang sale para que Kya y Katara se queden en el baño mientras termina de curarla completamente cuando el sale hacia su cocina ve a los niños triste_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Kya está bien?—le pregunta Tenzin_

_Aang los abraza—Si ella está bien,… ¿Qué paso, como se quemo?_

_Tenzin y Bumi suspiran que se miran—Fue,… Fue nuestra culpa,.. Teníamos hambre y como no venían ella nos iba a servir sopa,.. Pero la tapa de la olla se atoro cuando quiso quitarla a la fuerza se le vino la olla encima—le dice Bumi quitándose sus lagrimas,.. Aang suspira que los abraza_

_-Ya mis niños su hermanita estará bien—les dice cuando él se pone a recoger cuando ellos se miran bien a su padre porque no trae su camisa y mucho menos su toga ambos superan que Bumi se le acerca a Tenzin—_

_-¿de seguro estaban en sus Oggis?—Bumi le pregunta a Tenzin, el asiente a lo que hermano le dice,.. Aang escucha lo que los niños dicen y se sonroja y pasa saliva cuando llega Katara,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¿Como esta Kya?—Bumi le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe—ella está bien,..—les dice cuando ve que Aang está recogiendo—solamente vengo por ropa seca para que se cambie—_

_-¿deseas que te ayude a llevármela?—le pregunta Aang, Katara sonríe que asiente cuando Katara le habla para que vaya por Kya,.. La carga y la deja en su cama cuando la dejan sonríen-¿estas bien mi bebe?_

_Kya sonríe que asiste cuando mira su madre—Lo siento,.. Mami,..—le dice ella,.._

_Katara sonríe que la abraza—No mi pedacito,.. Perdóname a mí,.. Debí de no tardarme—le dice ella cuando voltea a ver a Aang,.. El se pone rojo,.. Kya arque su ceja al verlos cuando,.._

_-¿Qué te paso?,… ¡Papi!—le pegunta ella arqueando su ceja y cruzada de brazos cuando,.._

_-¡OGGISS!—escuchan que gritan Bumi y Tenzin, Aang y Katara se sonrojan_

_-¡MAMI!,..¡PAPI!—Kya les grita,.._

_Ambos salen cuando ven a Bumi y Tenzin esperándolos,.. Van ellos a la cocina cuando Katara recoge los platos_

_-¿Qué?,..¿No vamos a cenar?—pregunta Bumi,.. Katara sonríe_

_-si,.. Vamos a cenar,.. Pero en la habitación de tu hermana—ella les dice,.. Aang le ayuda a llevarse el arroz, las verduras, el pan, para cenar, cuando llegan a la habitación ellos acomodan los alimentos en la mesita de Kya,.. Se disponen a cenar cuando,.._

_-¿entonces Kya eres curandera como Mami?—Tenzin les pregunta_

_-Si,.. Ella es como Mami una curandera—le dice su padre que se acerca a ella y le da un beso en su frente-¿verdad mi bebe?_

_Kya sonríe—Si,…-ella dice cuando ve que su padre se entristece-¿Qué pasa Papi?_

_Aang voltea a ver a Katara,.. Ella le da un sonrisa que le pone una mano en su mejilla él se la besa_

_-¿Mami cuando te distes cuenta que sabes curar?—Bumi le pregunta_

_Ella como Aang abre sus ojos que voltean a verlo y el da un suspiro-¿Cómo es el destino,… Mami se dio cuenta cuando la?—Ella la interrumpe-¡Aang!,..¿Sabes que fue un accidente?,..—le dice él y le sonríe y suspira—Y si no hubiera sido por eso Yo creo que nunca me hubiera dado cuenta_

_-Si,..¿Pero cómo te distes cuenta?—Bumi le pregunta nuevamente_

_Katara voltea a ver a Kya que le pone ella una mano en su mejilla y le da un beso en su frente-¡Fue!,..-suspira ella—Fue igual que mi pedacito,… En una quemada—ella les dice,… cuando Bumi y Tenzin se levantan de las sillitas y la abraza—Pero fue hace mucho tiempo,.. Mucho antes de que conociéramos a su Tía Toph—ella les dice,.. Aang afirma lo que ella les dice—Bueno mi pedacito ahora tenderas mas cosas que aprender aparte del agua control,… Y de Meditar—su madre le dice, Kya sonríe y acepta_

_Pasan el rato,.. Termina de cenar Aang le ayuda a recoger cuando llega Katara a ver a Kya y la empieza a checar-¿te duele mi amor?—le pregunta su madre—_

_-un poquito—le dice ella cuando ve a su madre triste, ella la abraza—Te amo Mami—le dice ella_

_Katara se controla para no llorar porque se siente culpable—También te amo mi pedacito de cielo—le dice ella cuando_

_-Yo también te amo—_

_Escuchan que dice que ellas voltean a ver que sonríe,… Kya extiende sus brazos-¡Ven Papi!,..—le pide ella,.. Aang se acerca Kya los abraza a los dos—Los amo a los Dos—ella les dice,.._

_Aang y Katara le besan su cabeza que salen para que descanse cuando,..-¡Katara!,.. Yo—le dice Aang apandado,.. Katara le pone un dedo en su boca que lo abraza_

_-Tranquilo,.. Ya paso—le dice él,.. Aang suspira que la abraza- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a,…Dormir?—le pregunta en tono coqueto, Aang se sonroja que acepta cuando entran a su habitación,.._

_Katara delante de él se quita su vestido-¿ahora si me puedes mostrar lo que querías?—ella le pregunta_

_Aang se le acerca que la besa,…. Katara responde a sus besos,.. Pone ella sus manos en el pecho desnudo de él,.. Que hace que el beso se haga mas apasionado,….Poco a poco van llegando a su cama,..Aang se sienta,.. Katara sonríe que abre sus piernas y se sienta en las piernas de él,.. Para nuevamente besarlo,…_

_Aang la abraza más hacia él,.. Que el va cayendo poco a poco en la cama, Katara está arriba del, que el beso se hace más apasionado,…. Cuando se separan por falta de aire,…._

_Katara empieza a besar su cuello,…. Su Hombro,…. Ella va bajando lentamente por su pecho, llenándolo de besos,…._

_Aang suspira al sentir la pasión que le está dando que se está relajando con las caricias de ella cuando,… Ve que Katara se levanta y le quita sus pantalones como su ropa interior,… El sonríe al ver la acción de ella que se sienta en la cama cuando,… _

_Katara delante de Aang termina de quitarse su ropa,.. Hasta quedar desnuda como él,…_

_Aang le extiende sus brazos—Ven mi Diosa,… Ven-le pide el,.._

_Katara sonríe, que va poco a poco, que se sienta nuevamente en su piernas cuando nuevamente se besan,….Se empieza a mover, provocando el deseo,…_

_-¡Katara!,…..—le habla Aang _

_-¡Mmmm!,…. —le responde ella, entre beso, beso,.. Entre caricias,…cuando se separan ella se levanta para entrar en él,… _

_Aang sonríe y se muerde su labio al sentir que está dentro de ella,.._

_Katara sonríe que pone sus manos en los hombros de Aang y poco a poco se empieza a mover,..El sonríe que la besa,… y entre besos, se empieza a mover más,.. Que se separan,.. _

_Katara arque su columna hacia atrás,….Aang empieza a acariciar con sus manos,.. Su rostro,.. Su cuello,.. Sus Pechos,.. Que los aprieta,.. _

_Katara se muerde su labio al sentir las manos de Aang por su piel,.. Cuando,.. Se empieza a mover mas,… que ambos ya empiezan a susurran sus nombre cuando,…_

_Aang la abraza hacia él,.. Que cambia de posición, el arriba de ella, para poder entrar más en ella cuando,…_

_Gritan porque ambos llegaron al cielo de su amor,…._

_Ambos siguen abrazados,…. Unidos,… Poco a poco sus respiraciones se vuelven a la normalidad,… Aang alza su mirada para verla,.. Ella le sonríe que se da un ligero beso, dulce tierno,…_

_Aang sale de ella que la abraza para dar bienvenida al sueño,…._

_Un par de días después,….._

_**Ciudad Republica Embarcación del Muelle de la Ciudad.-**_

_Están en la embarcación cuando,…_

_-¿estaré esperando tu carta?—le grita Suki a Sokka_

_-Si,…-les grita el al ver que se va el Barco que va a la Isla de Kyoshi_

_Sokka se quita sus lagrimas cuando siente unos abrazos—Animo, Hermanito—le dice Katara con una sonrisa_

_Sokka les sonríen—Bueno ya que Suki y mis niños junto con mi padre se fueron,.. Me voy con ustedes,…-les dice él,.. Los niños gritan de felicidad cuando Aang hace mueca,.. Katara suspira cuando,.._

_-¡Tío!,..¿Me puedes volver a contar el cuento de la Princesa y el Lobo guerrero?—le pregunta Kya con su hermosa sonrisa _

_-¿Qué?,… ¡No!—le grita Bumi y Tenzin molestos_

_Kya les hace mueca y puchero cuando-Mejor cuando te ganaste tu espada—le dice Bumi con una sonrisa,.._

_-¡No!,.. Esa no,.. Mejor cuando,.. Luchaste con un,..¡Espíritu!.—le dice Tenzin sonriendo_

_-¿ESPIRITU?—le pregunta Aang y Katara al mismo tiempo_

_Sokka pasa saliva y les sonríen—Bueno Hay tantas historias que contar—el les dice,.. Todos se ríen que regresan a la Isla cuando,.._

_-¿y dime hermanita que vas a ser de comer?,…_

_-¡Sokka!—le grita _

_Todos se ríen que salen de ahí,…_

_***Espero que haya sido de su agrado**_

_***Espero sus mensajes,…**_

_***Y en verdad Un MILLON DE GRACIAS,…**_


	58. Chapter 59

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Muchas Gracias por seguir y comentar**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Chimuelo2**_

_**Ba Sing Se.-**_

_Ellos ya habían llegado cuando,…_

_-¡Por fin!,..—se queja Bumi_

_Aang sonríe al verlos cuando,.._

_-¿Por qué tanto quejido?—les pregunta Sokka cuando él se estira sus brazos y respira profundo,…-Si, la Ciudad de Ba Sing Se,.. El Reino Capital Tierra—les dice él cuando voltea a ver a sus sobrinos-¡Niños!,.. Aquí delante de nosotros esta el Palacio del Rey Kuei, junto con él y tu padre calvo,… se organizo para la formación de Ciudad Republica,… Claro también la Isla donde ustedes viven—el les dice cuando los niños asombrados,.._

_-¡Guau!,..Papi,.. Que emoción al saber que aquí es donde junto con el Tío Zuko se formo nuestra casa—le dice Kya _

_Aang sonríe que la abraza—Si,.. –el dice cuando Katara también los abraza en eso,.._

_-¡Buenos Días!,…-les saludan cuando voltea a ver Aang, Katara y Sokka al ver quien les saludo hace reverencia,.. Los niños los imitan cuando,.._

_-Sean bienvenidos,.. ¡Niños!—les saludan a ellos cuando,.._

_-¡Rey Kuei!,.. Ya conoce a mis Bebes,.. Mi bebe Kya,.. Bumi y Tenzin—les dice Aang cuando el rey se les acerca_

_-Cuanto han crecido,..¡Avatar!,..Maestra Katara—les dice cuando a Kya le toma de su mano y la beso-¿Sigues siendo hermosa Princesa?—le dice él,.. Kya abre sus ojos le da una ligera sonrisa cuando,.._

_-¡papi!—ella corre hacia él para abrazarlo, Aang la abraza y mira al Rey que lo mira firme_

_El rey sonríe cuando llega,…_

_-¡Un Oso!—grita Bumi de alegría al verlo_

_-Niños les presento a Bosco mi Oso mascota—les dice el rey, Bosco se les acerca y se deja que lo acaricien cuando,..-¿Qué pasa Princesa no desea usted acariciarlo?—le pregunta el,.. Kya sigue pescada de su Padre_

_-Anda ve mi bebe, el no te hará nada malo—le pide su padre, Kya voltea a ver a su madre, ella le pide que vaya,.. Kya suspira que va y ve que el oso le lamer, ella sonríe que lo abraza también,… cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,..¿Podemos tener uno?—Bumi le pregunta,.. Aang abre sus ojos que voltea a verlos cuando,.._

_-¿Qué?,..¡No!,..No, claro que no,.. No les Basta tener lémures y bisontes en casa-les dice su madre, ellos suspira de tristeza _

_-Bueno, ahorita viene unos sirvientes para mostrarles en donde se van a hospedar—le dice el rey_

_Aang y Sokka se quedan viendo-¿no nos vamos a quedar en el mismo lugar?—le pregunta Sokka_

_-Si,.. Es el mismo lugar de siempre,.. Pero me gustaría que esta noche vengan al palacio porque voy a dar una fiesta Ya mañana si desean se van a la casa—les dice el Rey,.._

_Katara se le acerca a Aang, cuando el firme—Su Alteza le agradecemos,.. Pero preferimos irnos, a la casa, Ya en la noche vendremos a su fiesta—le dice Aang,.._

_El rey suspira—Bueno si es su deseo,… Está bien,.. Pero no olviden de traer a sus Niños,… -les dice él cuando-¡Nos vemos en la noche Princesa!-le dice el Rey,.._

_Todos se están subiendo a Appa cuando—Papi yo no quiero ir a su fiesta—le dice Kya,..—Aang la carga para subirla a Appa cuando ambos se van a la cabeza de el_

_-Mi bebe no podemos despreciar la fiesta del rey—_

_-Pero,.. Papi,.. No me gusto como ese,.. Rey el-le dice cuando baja su cabeza—_

_Aang la abraza—Tranquila mi bebe,.. Papi aquí esta—le dice cuando,.._

_-¡Oye!,.. También estoy Yo—les dice Sokka,.._

_Kya voltea a verlo-¡Gracias Tío!—le grita_

_-¡Mami!,..¿Porque el rey se le quedo viendo muy feo a Kya?—Tenzin le pregunta, Katara abre sus ojos cuando,.._

_-Hijo no le hagan caso,.. Al rey siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención—le dice Sokka_

_Ellos ya habían llegado a la casa cuando,…_

_-¡Por fin que llega!—escuchan que les gritan cuando,.._

_-¡HONORA!,..Grita Kya al verla y se baja de Appa que corre para abrazarla,.. Ellas se abrazan de alegría,… cuando,.._

_-¿para mí no hay nada?_

_Kya abre sus ojos que sonríe-¡Abuelito Iroh!—le grita ella que también lo abraza,.._

_Todos se abrazan cuando llegan unos sirvientes y se llevan sus cosas cuando,.._

_-¡Sokka!,..¿Suki y tus niños?—le pregunta Mai a no verlos_

_-Ellos,.. Se fueron a la Isla mi Suegro está enfermo, pero terminando esto Yo me voy a ir con ellos—le dice él,.. _

_Ya que les ayudaron a bajar sus cosas llega una señora algo mayor que les sonríe,.._

_-¡Avatar!, ¡Señora!,… ¡Señor Concejal!,.. Niños,.. Mi nombre es Madame, Dai,.. Soy la ama de llaves de esta casa es un honor para mí tenerlos,.. Si me permite les mostrare sus habitaciones,.. –les dice ella,.. Cuando,..—Avatar, Señora,.. Su hija la princesa compartirá habitación con la princesa de los Señores del Fuego,..¿Hay algún problema con ello?—ella les pregunta_

_-No, claro que no—le dice Aang con una sonrisa, dejan a Kya junto con Honora y junto con Katara y los niños, salen de la habitación para ir a otra cuando llegan_

_-¿esta es la habitación de los niños, espero que sea de su agrado?—Madame Dai les preguntan cuando entran Bumi y Tenzin sonríe al ver la habitación ellos sonríen que es de su agrado, cuando salen de ahí, ella les lleva a su habitación y al abrir-¿esta será la suya?, como la ven es amplia, tiene en su baño tina y es muy confortable—les dice ella—Bueno estoy para cualquier cosa que deseen y en un rato mas viene una sirvienta para avisarles que esta lista la comida—ella les dice, cuando vienen unos sirvientes y dejan sus cosas,…ellos les agradece cuando Aang cierra la puerta y sonríe él,…._

_-¿te parece si probáramos la bañera?—le pregunta abrazando a Katara, ella sonríe que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello_

_-seria una fantástica idea—le dice ella,.. Aang sonríe que la carga en marcha nupcial y al llegar a la bañera se sorprende-¡Guau!,.. Esto es mucho más grande _

_Aang sonríe que pone a Katara sus pies en el piso y al ver lo grande que es se lleva su mano a su cabeza—Si,.. Aquí cabremos todos, Amorcito,.._

_Katara sonríe que abraza a Aang-¡Aang!,..¿No podemos tener una así en casa?—le pregunta ella_

_Aang sonríe—Seria un fantástica idea,.. ¿Pero en donde la pondríamos?—le pregunta el pensativamente_

_Katara le da un beso en su mejilla—bueno mientras lo piensas,..¿Por qué no entramos?—le pregunta ella,.. Aang la ve que abre las llaves de la bañera para que se llene mientras ella se quita su ropa, el al verla hace lo mismo_

_Cuando ambos están adentro Katara ve que tiene también para hacer espuma, que en el agua rocía un poco cuando empieza a llenarse de espuma,.. Ambos sonríen que se abrazan,..-¿esto es magnífico?—Aang le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe que lo abraza pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello ella con una de sus manos le pone espuma en su cabeza—Si,.. Es magnífico,..—ella le dice cuando se besan,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. Si,.. ¿Dime que sí, que vamos a tener una así?—le pregunta Katara al sentir la pasión en la bañera_

_-Si,.. Claro que si Amorcito, a lo mejor una no grande como esta,.. Pero no lo dudes,.. –le dice entre beso y acaricias,.. Cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.. Por favor_

_-Katara,.. Si,.. _

_-¡Mmmm!,…Aang,.. Si—le dice entre la pasión de lujuria cuando entre los dos los movimientos que hacen, el agua junto con la espuma se va cayendo al piso,.. Que hacen más burbujas entre sus movimientos,.._

_-¡Aang!—grita Katara—Si,..¡Aang!,…_

_-¡Katara!,.. Un poco,.. Casi llego-le dice él,…_

_Cuando ambos gritan al llegar al clímax de su pasión,… Aang busca la orilla de la bañera para poner su espalda,.. Katara lo sigue cuando ambos se abrazan sonríen al verse,..-¿hace mucho que no lo hacíamos en la bañera?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang sonríe que le da un ligero besos en sus labios y un suspiro—Si,… ¡pero!,..¿En dónde vamos a poner la que tenemos?_

_-Aang,.. Kya ya necesita tener su baño propio,..¿Que te parece si se la damos?_

_Aang abre sus ojo-¿baño propio a mi bebe?_

_-¡Aang!,.. Ella en unos años necesitara de su propio Baño,.. No todo la vida tendrá que compartir la de los niños,.. Acuérdate,.. Que muchas veces ella entra al de nosotros-_

_Aang suspira—Tienes razón aunque me duela mi bebe está creciendo,.._

_-Gracias,.. Y recuerda lo que nos digo el Doctor desafortunadamente Kya no será Alta,… porque como nació antes de tiempo eso es lo que le perjudicara en su estatura_

_Aang la abraza mas—Tiene razón,.. Lo que importa que ella este sane,.. Ya sabes que por mi fuera seguiría siendo una bebe, esa bebe que la tenía en mis brazos—suspira el—y cuando abría sus ojitos me miraba con esos azul de cielo y me sonreía—se los dice con nostalgia,… _

_-¡Aang!—le dice Katara con nostalgia y con sus ojos llorosos—Si,.. Lo recuerdo,.. Y cuando pedía tu dedo,.. Porque quería que estuvieras cerca con ella cuando le daba pecho_

_Aang suspira-Si,.. Eso no lo he olvidado,.. Nuestra bebe,..Katara,… Nuestra Bebe—le dice él cuando,… _

_Katara se muerde su labio se le acerca a su oído-¿Qué tal otra ronda?—le pregunta ella,..Aang voltea a verla que sonríe al verla,… ella se pone arriba de el cuándo nuevamente se besan,…_

_Mientras ellos están en su siguiente ronda,…._

_En la habitación de las niñas,…_

_-me alegro que recibiste mi carta—le dice Honora a Kya_

_-Si,.. Y te agradezco que te acordaras de mi cumpleaños—le dice Kya cuando tocan a su puerta y se abre las niñas se sorprende,.._

_-Si,… ¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta Honora al ver que Madame Dai entra y trae un caja algo larga_

_Madame Dai sonríe—Sus Altezas,..—les saluda—Princesa,..¿Kya?—le pregunta ella, Kya arquea su ceja y le sonríe_

_-¡Si!,..¿Madame?—le pregunta Kya_

_Madame Dai le da un sonrisa—Le traigo este paquete que le envía Nuestro Rey Kuei—ella le dice cuando lo pone en la cama de Kya cuando madame lo abre y saca lo que contiene las niñas abre sus ojos,.._

_-¡¿un Vestido?!—le preguntan Kya_

_Madame sonríe –Si es un vestido de seda de un verde azulado,.. Y con estas joyas que combinan con sus ojos azul cielo—le dice ella cuando,.._

_-Gracias, pero no lo puedo aceptar—le dice Kya_

_-¿Qué?—le pregunta molesta Madame Dai-¿Por qué no lo acepta?,.. Es una descortés que usted niegue tal regalo y mas proviniendo del Rey de Ba Sing Se—le dice casi furiosa_

_-Disculpe,.. Pero mis padres me han enseñado que no debo regalos de desconocidos_

_-¡PERO!,..¡PERO!,..¡NIÑA!,.. Es del,… ¡Rey!—le dice casi gritándole cuando_

_-¿Qué está pasando?—les pregunta Mai entrando_

_Madame Dai madura su postura—Señora del Fuego lo que pasa que la,..¡Princesita Kya!,..No quiere aceptar el regalo que nuestro Rey le manda—le dice ella cuando Mai se acerca y mira el regalo _

_-Ella hace bien en no aceptarlo—le dice Mai_

_-Pero,… ¡Señora!—le dice Madame reclamándole_

_-No hay pero… Primero que nada usted debería de dirigirse a sus Padres antes de venir con ella,.. Si ellos lo acepta esta bien y si no, usted deberá aceptar lo que ellos dicen—le dice ella firme,.. Madame toma el vestido, las joyas, las pone en la caja, la cierra y sale de ahí, para buscar a Aang y Katara_

_-Gracias Tía,… -le dice Kya con una sonrisa_

_Mai la abraza—No tengas pendiente,… Hija, Yo se que este rey está loco, pero venir directo contigo y pasarse de largo lo que opinan tus padres está mal,… deja que se enteren y veras que se molestaran—le dice ella,.. Cuando llega una sirvienta a informarles que la comida ya esta seria,..—Vamos mis niñas—les pide ella y se dirigen hacia el comedor,…_

_Mientras en la bañera,…_

_-Por los espíritus Katara esta es ya la tercera ronda—le dice Aang abrazándola más y recuperando su aliento_

_-Aang,… debemos de aprovechar este momento—_

_Aang sonríe cuando nuevamente -¿te parece si seguimos con la cuarta?—le pregunta el_

_-¡Avatar!,..—le dice Katara que lo besa cuando,..—creo que si—le dice nuevamente ella cuando están por acomodarse escuchan que tocan,…_

_-¡AANG!,.. ¿Tocan?—le pregunta Katara al escuchar_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Porque ahora?—se queja él,.. Katara se ríe,.._

_-deja ir yo—le dice ella, cuando sale Aang suspira al verla_

_-¡Amorcito!,.. No tardes,.. Ya sabes que te necesito—le dice Aang,.. Katara sonríe cuando se pone su bata y para salir del baño_

_-Te amor—le grita y le avienta un beso,.. Aang sonríe que lo atrapa cuando el pone sus manos en la bañera,.._

_-Katara no te tardes—se dice él cuando voltea hacia abajo –Por los espíritus la necesito_

_Katara va abrir cuando-¿Si Madame?_

_Madame Dai al verla en bata arque su ceja y con una ligera sonrisa—Señora,.. Nuestro rey Kuei mando un regalo para su Hija la princesa,..—ella le dice cuando entra a la habitación deja la caja en la cama cuando lo abre saca el vestido, junto con las joyas para que lo vea Katara—esto desea que nuestro Rey se ponga su hija para esta fiesta—ella le está diciendo cuando ve Katara el vestido, las joyas_

_-Lo siento pero dígale al Rey Kuei que se lo agradecemos pero no lo aceptamos,…-le dice Katara seria_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Pero!,..¡SEÑORA!—le dice madame Dai casi gritándole,… Aang escucha que gritan cuando sale de la bañera y busca sus pantalones para ponérselos cuando ve a la habitación entra y ve a madame Dai con Katara discutiendo_

_-¿Qué está pasando?—les pregunta el_

_Madame al verlo, pasa saliva y algo sonrojada,…_

_-¡Aang!,.. Lo que pasa que el rey Kuei mando un regalo para Kya que es un vestido y viene con sus joyas,…-le dice ella cuando él ve el vestido y las joyas—le digo que le agradezco pero no lo aceptamos—le dice cruzada de brazos_

_Aang se acerca y abraza a Katara—Madame, Mi esposa ya di su respuesta,.. Dígale al rey que le agradecemos sus atenciones a nuestra bebe,.. Pero esto No—le dice firme,.. Madame Dai suspira que toma el vestido las joyas nuevamente las pone en la caja y sale de ahí,…_

_-Gracias Aang por tu apoyo_

_Aang la abraza—Amorcito no me gusto para nada la actitud de esta,.. Madame y enviarle a mi bebe un vestido,.. Y ¿Joyas?,.. Esto no me gusta, tendré que hablar seriamente con él,..—le dice él cuando Katara pone sus manos en su pecho desnudo,.. Aang sonríe que le abre su bata-¿Qué te parece si regresamos?—le pregunta cuando el pasa sus manos hacia su cintura que esta desnuda,… Katara sonríe que lo besa cuando nuevamente tocan a su puerta,..Ambos suspiran cuando,.._

_-¿Quién?—gritan ambos_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¡Katara!—_

_Escuchan ambos cuando se miran-¡SOKKA!—Aang sale de la habitación Katara se acomoda su bata cuando va abrir-¿Si hermanito?—le pregunta ella con una sonrisa_

_Sokka arque su ceja—Dile a tu,… Marido que ya está la comida,..—le dice él, y se va,.. Katara suspira cuando mira que Aang sale del baño,.._

_-Amor,…-le dice Katara_

_Aang suspira—Si ya lo sé—le dice algo frustrado,.. Katara sonríe que lo abraza_

_-¿podemos seguir en la noche?—le pregunta ella,.. Cuando Aang la mira-¿Qué nos esperan cinco minutos?—le dice cuando la carga en marcha nupcial la deja en la cama, se quita sus pantalones,.. Katara sonríe_

_-¿solamente Cinco minutos?,… ¡He!,..—le pregunta ella_

_Aang sonríe—Amorcito ya sabes cuándo deseo soy rápido—le dice cuando,.. Ambos nuevamente se besan,.. Y como le dijo,…-Si,… Así,… Katara,… _

_-¡Aang!,..¡Aang!,…-le grita ella se deja caer, sus respiraciones poco a poco se tranquilizan,… ella lo abraza cuando,…-¿Cómo quieras me debes lo de la noche?—le pregunta ella,… Aang sonríe cuando sale de ella y le da una sonrisa_

_-Si,.. Hoy en la noche,.. Y prepárate para nuevamente gritar—le dice y ambos se dan un ligero beso_

_-¡Anda!,… Vamos a vestirnos para que quieras que venga Sokka a sacarnos—le dice Katara, Aang se ríe_

_-Conociéndolo no lo dudemos_

_Pasan el rato, mientras ellos están en el jardín tomando el té y viendo a los niños jugar llego la plática del vestido,.._

_-¿esto no me gusta?—Sokka les pregunta_

_Iroh suspira—Ya saben cómo es el Rey,.. Pero ¿esto?,…No lo sé,…-les dice cuando sonríe el—pero dejemos esta para después ahora hay que prepararnos para la fiesta de esta noche—les dice él y sale,.._

_Los demás salen a prepararse mientras Katara y Mai va por sus hijos y les dice que se tiene que bañara para la fiesta,.._

_Katara se va con Kya y Honora sacan la ropa que le puso en su maleta que suspira ella al ver sus vestiditos,.._

_-¿Qué pasa mami?—le pregunta ella al ver—Mami no te sientas Mal,.. El vestido a mi no me gusto—le dice ella,.. Katara le sonríe que la abraza_

_-gracias mi amor por ser comprensiva con Papi—le dice cuando Kya saca un vestido Katara se quita sus lagrimas que le sonríe y le indica que si para la fiesta,.._

_En la fiesta,…._

_Todos llegan puntuales cuando,…_

_-¡Pasen!,… ¡Pasen!,.. -les dicen cuando viene el rey a saludarlos,.. Kya se pesca del brazo de su padre,.. El la abraza que le sonríe_

_-Tranquila mi bebe, Papi aquí esta—le dice,.. Kya sonríe al verlo_

_-Avatar estoy un poco sentido con ustedes por no querer aceptar el regalo que le envía para su hija—le dice él cuando voltea a ver a Kya el le sonríe_

_-Rey,.. Muchas Gracias,.. Pero Yo no acepto regalos que no seas de mis padres, Tíos o abuelos—ella le dice,.. El rey se sorprende al escuchar lo que le dice,.. Aang asiente a lo que ella le dice cuando al rey no le queda otra que aceptar,.._

_Pasan el rato mientas están en la cena se hace un espectáculo con acróbatas cuando,.. Se les acerca a su mesa unas personas ellos al verlos se saludan,.._

_-¡General Fong!,..¡Señora!—les saludan los muchachos,.. Cuando,.._

_-¡Señores!,.. Deseos presentarles a mi Hijo le Príncipe Hanko—les dice Yada,.. Todos sonríen que los saludan, el General Fong le va diciendo al niño el nombre de ellos cuando el niño abre sus ojos cuando le presentan a Kya_

_-¿conque tu serás mi esposa?—le pregunta el niño a Kya_

_-¿Qué?—grita ella,…_

_Aang abre sus ojos,.. Sokka avienta lo que está tomando cuando,…_

_-¡Hijo!,..¿Quien te dijo eso?—le pregunta Yada molesta_

_El niño voltea a verla-¡Madre!,..Mi Padre,.. El me ha dicho que tengo arreglado el matrimonio con la hija del Avatar cuando ambos seamos mayores de edad,.. Así entonces seré el legitimo Príncipe y Rey de todo la tribu agua del norte—él le dice cuando,.._

_-¿es verdad eso papi?—le pregunta Kya con los ojo llorosos_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Claro que no!—le dice el firme y voltea a ver a Yada como a Fong cuando el abraza a Kya—No mi bebe,.. Yo jamás haría eso contigo—le dice él cuando todos afirma a lo que su padre dice,.._

_-¡Avatar!,.. Lo siento Yo—le dice Yada apenada a lo que dijo su hijo,.. Que mejor sale de ahí con él, Fong se va detrás de ellos,…_

_-¿saben mejor mostros nos vamos?—Aang les dice,.. Katara está de acuerdo cuando,.._

_-Si es así nosotros también—Zuko le dice como Sokka,… todos se despiden del Rey cuando,.._

_-¿ya tan pronto se van?—les pregunta el rey_

_-lo siento rey pero nuestros bebes no están acostumbrados a desvelarse—les dice Aang, cuando el rey voltea a ver a los niños ellos están bostece ando, suspira él y se despide de ellos,…_

_Días después en el salón de juntas del Rey Kuei.-_

_Los muchachos están en la junta con los representantes de los Reinos Tierra y de la tribu agua del norte cuando Zuko carraspea…_

_-¿es muy interesante su propuesta Rey Kuei?—Zuko le pregunta_

_El rey le sonríe—Si,.. ¿Verdad?—le dice él,.. Sokka suspira cuando abre sus ojos a una idea_

_-¿Qué les parece si la propuesta se hace en Ciudad Republica que muchachos y muchachas se quieran unir a formar las Fuerza Unidas?—el les pregunta cuando todos voltean a verlo y sonríen_

_-¿Es?,..¿Una Magnifica Idea?,… ¡Concejal Sokka!,..—le dice Fong_

_-Si,.. Porque en Ciudad Republica viven Maestros y No Maestros y junto con la Nación del Fuego como los reinos tierra y las tribus aguas se pueden organizar bien,..—les dice Aang,.._

_Todos sonríen a la propuesta,…_

_-Bueno Así será se llamara nuestra organización de protección Fuerzas Unidad—Dice el Rey Kuei,.. Todos se alegran cuando,…_

_-Avatar, -¿tiene usted tiempo?—le pregunta Fong_

_Aang asiste que se queda un rato con el-¿Qué desea?_

_Fong suspira—Seguimos apenados lo que paso en la fiesta,.. Lo que el hijo de Yada le dijo a su hija_

_-General,..¿Dígame quien le está metiendo esa tonta idea a hijo de Yada?_

_Fong suspira—Los del Concejo de la tribu—le dice cuando Aang abre sus ojos Fong se da cuenta de su reacción—Por eso Yada no desea que el niño este en la tribu,.. Yo la ayudo con él,.. Es muy buen chico,.. Pero cuando le toca ir a la tribu siempre viene cambiado,… No es el mismo Niño…. Se comporta mal educado,.. Y a Yada le duele mucho como a mí_

_Aang suspira—Lo siento por ustedes,… Y especialmente por Yada,.. Pero no me harán de cambiar como les dije y les diré,.. Mi bebe jamás la comprometerá a algo que ella no quiera y mucho menos a un compromiso de Matrimonio,… El día que llegue deseo que mi bebe se case por amor y esa persona sea merecedora de su amor,.. Y así igual con mis hijos varones—le dice él,.. Fong asiente a lo que le dicen cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,..¿Nos vamos?—Sokka le pregunta_

_-Bueno Avatar nos vemos en la Noche—le dice Fong_

_Aang asiente que sale el,… Fong ve que se va con Sokka como Zuko cuando_

_-¿todo bien con el Avatar?_

_Fong se sorprende y voltea—Si su majestad,… Lo que pasa que los de la tribu agua del norte todavía están aferrados que ellos desean que la hija del Avatar se case con el hijo de mi esposa_

_El rey abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,..¿Quieren obligar que la Princesa se case con el Príncipe de la tribu del norte?_

_-Si,..—suspira Fong_

_-Pero,..¡Pero ella es una Niña!,…_

_-Lo sé su alteza,.. Pero estoy de acuerdo con el Avatar uno no se debe de meter en la vida de los hijos y más en cuestiones de Amor,…_

_El rey suspira—Si,.. Pero a veces las Obligaciones es lo que pesa y el amor sale sobrando,…mucho tienen la fortuna de encontrar las obligaciones junto con el amor_

_Fong se sorprende— ¿lo dice por el Avatar?_

_-Si,.. El ha sido un gran Avatar y su fortuna mayor que encontró el amor,.. Claro junto con sus obligaciones—le dice el Rey y sale cuando,.._

_-Su alteza dice la reina si las vas a acompañar a ¿comer?—le dice un sirviente,..El rey voltea a verlo y haciendo mueca_

_-Dígale a la reina que me disculpen que me sirvan mi comida en mi habitación—le dice cuando,.._

_-¿Si la Princesa pregunta por Usted?_

_Nuevamente suspira el—Dígale,… Que estoy cansado y que nadie me moleste—le dice él,.. Que cuando llega a su habitación se sienta en uno de sus sillones cuando...-¡Bosco!,.. Si el Avatar es afortunado,… que hubiera dado yo dejar mis obligaciones y poder encontrar el amor,.. –Suspira nuevamente- Si,… El Amor y formar una familia con hijos,.. Pero que sean por amor,… No por obligación—le dice a su oso mascota cuando tocan y viene un sirviente y le dejan su comida,…._

_Mientras en la sale del comedor real,…_

_-¿Qué pasa, porque tarda tanto el rey?—le pregunta la reina_

_-Su majestad dice el rey que la disculpen que empiecen sin el—le informa un sirviente,.._

_-¿Qué?,..¿Otra vez no nos va a acompañar?—se queja una niña que hace mala cara y tira la comida,…-Recoge—le grita la niña al sirviente_

_-No te preocupes,… ¡Hija!,.. Aunque tu padre no quiera estaremos presentes hoy en la fiesta de clausura—le dice la reina a su hija,.. La niña sonríe,…._

_**Dragón del Jazmín.-**_

_Los muchachos estaban llegando,…_

_-¡PAPI!,..¡PAPI!,.._

_Aang y Zuko sonríe al ver quien les está recibiendo,… Sokka suspira y se alegra, cuando se sientan y les están sirviendo té,…_

_-¿ya quedo arreglado?—Iroh le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe—Si,.. Por fin_

_-Si,..Se va a llamar Fuerzas Unidad—les dice Sokka con una sonrisa cuando,.._

_-¿fuerzas Unidad?—Bumi pregunta al escuchar_

_Sokka sonríe –Si, mi pequeño sobrino,.. Es –se rasca su cabeza- ¿Es como la armada que tiene Zuko?,… Pero estará formado por Maestros y No Maestros que darán auxilio a todo el mundo,.._

_Bumi sonríe de alegría-¡Guau!,..¿Puedo entrar Yo?—el pregunta_

_Aang avienta su taza de Té,.. Katara abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,..¡No!,..Claro que No—le dice Katara _

_-Pero Mami,.. Es para No maestros y Yo soy uno de ellos,.. Quiero ayudar como lo hace papi—le dice Bumi suplicándole_

_Aang lo abraza—Mi muchachito eres muy pequeño para entrar,… _

_Bumi suspira a lo que le dice su padre—Bueno entonces esperare—le dice él,… Aang sonríe que lo abraza fuerte,…_

_Pasaron un rato en salón de Té de Iroh, para dirigirse a la casa cuando,…_

_-¿Qué pasa Madame Dai?—le pregunta Katara_

_Madame Dai le sonríe-¡Señoras!,… A que nuestro Rey les manda estos obsequias y desean que Ustedes y sus Hijas se lo pongan para la fiesta de esta noche que es de la clausura de Naciones—ella les dice,.. Cuando Mai mira a Katara,.. Ellas miran a sus maridos y ellos mueven la cabeza para acepar_

_-Bien,…Lo aceptamos—Mai le dice,.. Madame Dai le entrega dos cajas una para ella otra para Honora_

_-Bueno,.. Si no tengo más remedio—Katara le dice,.. Madame le da una sonrisa y también le entrega dos casa una para Kya la otra para ella,.._

_Ambas se van con sus hijas a sus habitaciones cuando Madame Dai se le acerca a Aang_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Debería estar usted agradecido por los regalos que el Rey le manda para su esposa e Hija_

_Aang se sorprende—Gracias,.. Pero ellas no necesitan de regalos—le dice serio y algo molesto_

_-¿está usted seguro?—le pregunta ella,.. Aang la ignora que sale cuando suspira el toca a la puerta en donde esta Kya pasa él cuando, el mira solamente a Kya con Katara y miran que ambas están con los vestidos que el rey les envió junto con las joyas, Kya se da cuenta_

_-¿Mira Papi lo que el rey me envió?—le pregunta ella con su hermosa sonrisa… Aang sonríe al verla y se entristece a la vez_

_-¿Estas bien Aang?_

_Aang sale de sus pensamientos—Si,.. Amorcito,.. Si,..—sonríe al ver a Kya emocionada con el vestido,.. Un quimono de un azul, verde con joyas del mismo color,.. Kya se da cuenta que su padre la observa que ella deja el vestido y lo abraza,.._

_-¿sabes papi?,..—le pregunta ella,.. _

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?_

_-Me gusta más lo que tú me das—le dice ella,… Aang sonríe que se le vuelven sus ojos llorosos,.. Katara lo abraza que están apunto de darse un beso,.._

_-¡Mami!,..—le dice Kya haciéndole puchero_

_Katara se ríe-¡Ups!,..—le dice ella, Kya los abraza_

_-¿verdad Papi que eres mío?_

_Aang se ríe que se quita sus lagrimas carga a Kya—Mi bebe Ya te he dicho que Soy Tuyo y de Mami,..—le dice él cuando Kya le hace puchero,.. Katara se ríe,.._

_-ambos están iguales—Ella les dice,…-Bueno necesitas salir y ayuda a tus hijos a cambiarse—le dice ella,.. Aang sonríe que asiente si no antes robarle a Katara un beso,.._

_Todos ya están arreglados mientras los muchachos esperan a las muchachas junto con sus niñas cuando,…_

_-¡Guau!,..¡Mami!,..—le dice Bumi y Tenzin al mismo tiempo_

_Aang se levanta que sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando-¡M!,… ¡Bebe!,… Que hermosos estas,… En verdad Tengo a mi lado a más hermosos Amores—les dice él,.. Kya se sonroja, Katara le sonríe_

_-¿En verdad Kya si cambiaste?—le dice Bumi_

_Aang carraspea que pide que ambas madre e hija vayan de su brazo cuando,.._

_-¡GUAU!,..—Sokka les dice cuando se le acerca a Aang,..-¿imagínate que mi sonrisa se ve hermosa,.. Deja que esta mas grande estarán haciendo fila para verla?—el le dice,.. Aang abre sus ojos que hace gestos cuando Katara al verlos arque su ceja_

_-¿Qué tanto dicen?—les pregunta ella con sus brazos cruzados_

_Aang como Sokka pasa saliva cuando,.._

_-Ya es hora de irnos—Zuko les dice cuando el mira a Kya_

_-¡Guau!,..Que hermosa te vez,..¡Hija!—le dice Zuko a Kya,.. Aang carraspea y le da una mirada,.. Zuko solamente suspira_

_-¿acuérdate que también tienes una hija?—Aang le dice a Zuko el abre sus ojos que le regresa la mirada cuando,.._

_-¡YA VAMONOS!—les gritan las muchachas cuando,.._

_-¡PAPAS CELOSOS!,.. –Les dice Katara y Mai cuando. —_

_-¡HONORA!—le dice Bumi y Tenzin al verla,.. Ella se sonroja cuando viene Zuko y la toma de su brazo para irse,…_

_Cuando llegan a la fiesta,…_

_-¡Guau!,..—dice los niños al ver la elegancia del lugar todo adornado de faroles de colores,.. Lleno de flores de también de todos los colores cuando,.._

_-¡Bienvenidos!-Les dice el Rey Kuei que viene llegando junto con Bosco a recibirlos cuando el sonríe de oreja a oreja_

_-¡Señoras!,..¡Princesas!,.. Deje darles mis respetos ante Hermosas Bellezas,..—les dice él,..-¡Avatar!,..¡Señor del Fuego Zuko!,.. Son afortunados en contar con tan Hermosas Bellezas_

_Aang abraza a Katara y a Kya—En realidad soy Yo el afortunado en tener a mi Amada esposa y mi Bebe que heredo su belleza_

_Zuko sonríe que también abraza a Mai y Honora—Que le puedo decir Yo,.. Son el hombre más feliz de todo reino_

_El rey suspira que los hace pasar,… la fiesta se hace amena agradable cuando, el Rey empieza a carraspear,…-¡Señores!,..¡Señoras!,..¡Princesas!,..¡Generales!,.. ¡Jefes de Estados!,..¡Concejales!,.. Ha sido un honor para mí tenerlos en este reino tierra en la Ciudad Capital de Ba Sing Se,.. A esta fiesta de Clausura de Naciones,.. Mil Gracias por su Participación,.. Y que empiece el Baile—les dice él,.._

_El rey se sienta desde su trono,.. Los muchachos empiezan a bailar,.. Sokka saca a Kya cuando,.. Un sirviente se le acerca al rey_

_-Su Alteza la reina está entrando a la fiesta—le dice él,… _

_El rey Kuei suspira -que la dejen pasar no me queda de otra—les dice_

_Cuando se escucha una campana la música deja de tocar— ¡Su Alteza Serenísima!,… ¡LA REINA!—dice un anunciante,.. La reina pasa caminando lentamente,.. Todos al verla le hacen una reverencia cuando ve ella a Zuko como a Mai se detiene un poco y les regresa el saludo,.. Cuando sigue caminando ve a Aang y Katara se detiene,.. Ellos le hacen una reverencia ella solamente los ignora que sigue adelante cuando se detiene ella voltea hacia atrás viene entrando una niña un poco más grande que Honora algo llenita y con vestimenta toda elegante y muchas Joyas,.. La niña va detrás de la reina cuando llegan en donde está el rey ambos se hacen reverencia se sienta a un lado de el,.. Y la niña a un lado de la reina,..El rey suspira se levanta el—Que siga la música—les dice el rey a la orquesta,.. Ellos siguen tocando_

_-¿Por qué no fuimos invitadas?—le pregunta la reina al rey Kuei_

_El rey suspira—Querida,.. Acuérdate que es la fiesta de las naciones—le dice él cuando,.._

_-¡Que se vaya!,.. ¿No lo quiero ver?—grita la niña porque Bosco se le acerco—Me das asco—le grita a Bosco_

_El rey suspira que se levanta—Vamos Bosco,.. -le dice que sale con su oso cuando llegan a uno de los jardines el rey lo abraza—sabes que te quiero—le dice él cuando,.._

_-¿lo podemos acariciar?—le preguntan_

_El rey sonríe—Claro niño—les dice, llegan Bumi, Tenzin, Kya y Honora, sonríen ellos al poder acariciar a Bosco-¿Qué hermosa se mira Princesa Kya?_

_Kya voltea a verlo que le sonríe—Gracias_

_El rey se queda un rato con los niños y Bosco cuando,..-¿Qué haces con tu,.. Oso y estos mocoso?—le preguntan,…_

_El rey suspira que voltea a ver y le hace gestos—No son unos mocosos,.. Ellos Son los niños del Avatar y la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego—le dice él,.._

_La reina se les acerca-¿conque son los hijos del Avatar?,..¿La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego?,.. Y esta,..¿Mocosa?,..¿Quien es?,… ¿No me digan que los sirvientes se mezclan con la realeza?—le pegunta la reina,.. El rey abre sus ojos cuando,.._

_-¡Disculpen!,.. Pero mi bebe no es sirvienta de Nadie—escuchan que les dicen,.. Ellos voltean a ver_

_-¡¿Avatar?!—le dice el rey al ver a Aang molesto_

_Aang se les acerca—Mis bebes es hora de irnos,..—les dice él cuando también llega Zuko y le habla a Honora_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Disculpen a la reina,.. –le dice el rey todo apenada,.._

_-sus altezas nos vamos,.. ¡Rey Kuei!,.. Seguimos en contacto—le dice serio él cuando los niños de despiden_

_-¡Rey Kuei!—le dice Zuko serio y sale junto con Honora_

_Cuando ellos salieron-¿Qué has hecho?—le reclama el rey_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Porque me hechas la culpa?—le reclama la reina cuando.-¿Prefieres a unos mocosos que a tu propia Hija?—_

_El rey suspira que agacha la cabeza_

_-¡Kuei!,.. Sé muy bien que nuestro matrimonio es por obligación pero nuestra hija no tiene la culpa—le dice ella y sale cuando se detiene-¿Te recuerdo,… Que la hija del Avatar podría ser tu hija?—le dice ella y sale de ahí,…_

_El rey se queda en el jardín junto con Bosco-¿Qué me pasa?,… ¿Porque desde que vi a la hija del Avatar en sus brazos siendo una bebe,… me ha llamado la atención?—se pregunta el y suspira Bosco se le acerca y sonríe el—Yo sé que me quieres—_

_Llegan ellos a la casa cuando,.._

_-¡Sokka!,.. Hemos decidido irnos contigo a la Isla—le dice Katara_

_Sokka sonríe que la abraza—Gracias Hermanita—le dice el que se dirige hacia su habitación a descansar_

_Katara sonríe que se dirige hacia la habitación sonríe al abrir—Mi Diosa qué bueno que llego—le dice Aang que la abraza y se dan un beso-¿ya le comentaste a Sokka que nos vamos con él?_

_Katara sonríe que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello que le da un ligero beso—Si,.. Y se puso feliz—le dice cuando tocan, ambos se sorprende que Aang va abrir cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?—_

_Entra Kya que suspira y ve a su madre,.. Ella se sorprende que también se acerca-¿Qué pasa mi pedacito?_

_Kya nuevamente suspira-¿estas enojado conmigo?—le pregunta su padre_

_Aang se sorprende que la abraza—No mi bebe,..¿Porque lo preguntas?_

_-Lo que paso que pensé que te enojaste porque estábamos acariciando al oso del rey _

_Aang se ríe que la carga—Mi bebe,.. Claro que por eso no me enoje_

_Kya pasa sus manitas atrás de su cuello y pone su cabecita en su hombro, llega Katara que los abraza-¿si mi amor dinos porque crees que tu papi se enojo?—nuevamente le pregunta Katara—Kya solamente suspira_

_Aang se sienta en la cama y sienta a Kya en sus piernas—No piense eso mi bebe,.. Lo que pasa que no me gusto la actitud de la reina,.._

_-¡Papi!,.. Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a eso—le dice ella_

_Aang abre sus ojos,.. Katara se sienta que los abraza—Mi Pedacito Tú no eres sirvienta de Nadie, Y nadie debe de expresarse así de las personas,.. Sea cual sea su profesión _

_Kya los miran-¿entonces porque me dicen que parezco una sirvienta?_

_Aang y Katara se miran cuando Katara le quita a Aang a Kya y la sienta en sus piernas—Lo que pasa mi pedacito que te tiene envidia_

_Kya se sorprende-¿envidia?_

_-¡SIP!,.. Envidia,.. Nadie tiene una Isla,.. Unos Bisontes,..¡Lémures!,.. De mascotas y Sobre todo—suspira ella y con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada—A tu Papi—_

_Aang se sonroja y asiente,.. Kya les sonríe—Si,.. Es verdad,.. Papi es único,.. Igual que tu Mami,..—ella les dice cuando se rasca su cabeza—Aunque tener unos hermanos,..¿Eso si no lo es?—ella se pregunta,.. Aang se carcajea,.. Katara le hace mueca, cuando el carraspea_

_-Bueno mi bebe es hora de dormir, acuérdate que mañana hay que prepáranos para nuestra salida,.. Que nos vamos con tu tío Sokka a ver a tus primos y tu Tía Suki a la Isla de Kyoshi_

_Kya sonríe que les da un beso en sus mejillas y se despide,.. Aang y Katara suspiran_

_-¿es verdad lo que Kya digo?_

_Aang suspira—Si Amorcito,.. La reina le digo eso a mi bebe,.. Y eso es injusto que digan eso de mi bebe_

_Katara lo abraza -Tienes razón Aang pero,.. –Suspira ella- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos esta plática para después?_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza-¿Recuerdas que aquí concebimos a Bumi?_

_Katara sonríe que pone sus manos en su pecho—Si,.. Fue,..¡Aquí!,.._

_Aang le da un beso en su cuello-¿Qué te parece si recreamos los hechos de esa noche?_

_Katara se sorprende-¡Aang!,.. Yo ya no te puedo dar más bebe_

_Aang se ríe—Amorcito—le dice cuando la carga en marcha nupcial y la deja en la cama,.. Se pone arriba de ella,..—Eso ya lo sé…. Lo que te digo que,…-le da otro beso en su cuello—Si repasamos lo que hicimos esa,… ¡¿Noche?!_

_Katara sonríe que le da un beso en sus labios-¿conque quiere recordar?,… ¡He!,.._

_Aang mueve su cabeza indicando que si,…Katara pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello que hace que este mas hacia ella-¿eso es un sí?—le pregunta el_

_Katara sonríe—Si,…_

_Ambos se besan poco a poco,… Que sus labios empieza hablar por si solos,.. Sus brazos empieza a acariciarse y ambos susurrar sus nombres,…_

_Al mirarse ambos,… Sonríen que poco a poco se van quitando sus vestimentas, hasta que ambos quedan desnudos en la cama,… se vuelven a besar,.. Despacio sin prisa,…. Que cuando se separan por falta de aire,…._

_Aang abraza más hacia él, a Katara,… ella sonríe que pone sus manos en su pecho,..Cuando ella abre sus ojos al sentir que está dentro de el,…_

_Aang con sus manos empieza nuevamente a acariciarla que poco a poco se empieza a mover,… _

_Katara se muerde su labio al sentir la pasión de la lujuria que Aang le está dando,..Que ambos se empiezan a mover rítmicamente,… poco a poco,.. Cuando empieza aumentar más sus movimientos,… Ambos se miran que sonríe al verse,.. Y entre susurros,.. Jadeos,… Y…. Gritos,…. Llegan juntos al cielo de su amor,…_

_Aang abraza más a Katara que no desea salir de ella,..Katara no permite que salga de el,… que ambos de quedan dormidos,…_

_Un par de días después,…_

_-¿Nos escribimos?—le dice Zuko a Sokka y Aang_

_-Si,.. Nos vemos—les grita Aang_

_-¡ADIOS HONORA!,..¡ADIOS!,…-le grita Kya_

_Honora alza su mano para decirle adiós cuando su madre la abraza-¡Mami!,.. ¿Por qué no puedo tener una hermana como Kya?_

_Mai suspira cuando Zuko las abraza—Mi amor,.. Ya sabes el destino no nos ha permitido que tengas una Hermanita_

_Honora sonríe—Me permitirían que invitara a Kya una temporada con,..¿Nosotros a vivir?_

_Zuko le sonríe que le da un beso en su frente—Ya sabes que por nosotros no hay ningún problema,.. _

_Honora sonríe que los abraza y sale para irse con su abuelo Iroh_

_Mai le da un beso—Gracias por amarla_

_Zuko le regresa el beso y le sonríe—Como no voy amarla si es nuestra—le dice cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¡Papi!,.. Vámonos—les grita ella_

_***Espero sus mensajes,…**_

_***Y,… GRACIAS.**_


	59. Chapter 60

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir Conmigo**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Guest**_

_***Chimuelo 2**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_Ellos iban volando cuando,…_

_-¿Miren mis bebe el Elefante Koy?—les grita Aang al ver que el pez hace su aparición_

_-¡Guau!,..Papi,.. ¿Qué grande es?—le gritan los niños al ver semejante pez_

_-¿vamos a montarlo?—les pregunta su padre_

_-¿Qué?,..¡ESTA LOCO!—le grita Katara_

_Sokka se carcajea al escuchar porque él va en la cabeza de Appa,.. _

_-¡Amorcito!,..¡Si!,… -le dice Aang haciéndole puchero a Katara cuando se le acerca Kya también con los mismos gestos, llegan Bumi y Tenzin, Katara se cruza sus brazos al mirar a sus hijos con la misma expresión de su Padre._

_-¡Aang!,..Te dije que no—le dice molesta,_

_-¡MAMI!,….-le gritan los niños_

_-¡NO!—nuevamente les dice ella,.. Los niños suspiran cuando su padre los abraza_

_-deja que lleguemos-les dice él,.. Cuando voltea a ver,… Katara está nuevamente de brazos cruzados,…_

_-Sí,.. Recuerdo la primera vez que venimos,.. Monto al pez, pero ya le andaba por que la anguila del Hunagi, ya mero se lo comía—les dice Sokka carcajeándose,.._

_Los niños voltean a verlo-¡PAPI!,…_

_-no se crea lo que sus Tío, les dice-_

_-¡Aang!,…-le grita Katara_

_Aang suspira que voltea a verla y ve a sus hijos, sonríe el cuándo se rasca su cabeza calva—Bueno,.. Pero estoy,..¡Vivo!—_

_-¡PAPI!,…-grita Kya cuando llora ella y lo abraza_

_-aquí vamos, la llorona—dice Bumi,.. Tenzin asiente a lo él dice cuando ven ellos a su madre molesta-¿Qué?,..Mami,.. Es la verdad_

_Katara suspira que se acerca a ella que la abraza—Ya mi pedacito,..Ya,.. No es para tanto—ella le dice,.. Aang se hace el sufrido,…_

_-¿desea mi bebe ir conmigo a montarlo?—le pregunta su padre_

_-¿Qué?,.. Te dije que,.. ¡No!,.. Desde que nació te lo dije,..¡Aang!,.._

_Kya voltea a verlos que se quita sus lagrimas cuando,.._

_-¿Cómo está eso mami?—Bumi le pregunta al escucharla_

_Katara suspira -¡Anda!,..¿Dilo?—le pregunta Aang_

_Katara nuevamente suspira que le da una cara de odio a Aang,… -Lo que pasa,.. Que cuando nació tu hermana su padre dijo que la iba a llevar a muchos lugares incluyendo Monter el Elefante Koy pero le dije que no se le ocurriera llevarla—le dice gritándole_

_-¿Por qué mami?—le pregunta Kya_

_-Mi pedacito,.. Porque solamente tenias pocas horas de nacida,.. Y tu padre ya te quería llevar de paseo,..Es por eso—ella les dice cuando,.._

_-Es por KOKO—Sokka les grita,.._

_Katara voltea a verlo,… Aang pasa saliva _

_-¿Quién es Koko?—Kya pregunta cruzando sus brazos_

_-¿es una de las tantas fans que tiene su padre?,… ¡Ha!,.. Y una ¡enamorada!,..- nuevamente Sokka les grita_

_-¿Qué?,… ¡NO!,.. Que esa tal,… ¿Koko?,.. No se le ocurra acercase a Papi—le dice Kya abrazándolo de su cuello cuando voltea a verlo-¿verdad Papi que no?_

_Aang pasa saliva cuando voltea a ver a Katara que esta seria cuando se escucha que Sokka carcajea mas,…-Ahora sí,… ¡Avatar!,… ¿estas en serios, problemas?—_

_Aang suspira-¿contéstale a tu hija?—le pide Katara molesta_

_-Mi bebe,.. Como crees que,… ¡Yo!—le dice todo rojo cuando,…_

_-¡NIÑOS EN FRENTE ESTA LA ISLA DE KYOSHI!—grita Sokka al anunciar,.. Ellos se acercan cuando,…._

_**Isla de Kyoshi.-**_

_Sokka le está pidiendo a Appa que descienda cuando escuchan que le gritan, el feliz al ver quienes vienen,…_

_-¡PAPA!,… ¡PAPA!,…. _

_-¡SOKKA!,… ¡SOKKA!,…_

_Sokka se baja de Appa que sale a su encuentro cuando los abraza—No saben cuánto los he extrañado—les dice él cuando Suki le da un beso en sus labios_

_-¡OGGIS!,…. —escuchan que les gritan_

_Sokka y Suki se separan que sonríen al ver quienes les gritaron,… Llegan los demás que se abrazan y saludan_

_-¿Cómo sigue tu padre?—le pegunta Katara_

_-bien,.. El está mucho mejor_

_-¿Qué te dije amor?,… ¡Oye!,.. ¿Mi padre?—le pregunta Sokka al no verlo_

_-El se fue para la tribu,.. Y que en un par de meses estará nuevamente con nosotros—le dice Suki,.. Sokka le sonríe_

_Katara solamente mueve su cabeza cuando viene a recibirlos, Kya se pesca del barza de su padre al ver que vienen llegando casi todo el pueblo, Sokka se empieza a reí,.. Aang le hace mueca de disgusto cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,..¡Katara!,..-¿y viene con sus niños?_

_Ellos se alegran cuando se abrazan—Mis bebes ella es Oyuqui la mama de tu tía Suki—les dice su padre_

_Los niños sonríen que ellos la abrazan cuando-¿pero deje verlos?,..¿Cuanto han crecido?,…-ella les dice_

_Kya, Bumi y Tenzin sonríe,… Oyuqui los hace pasar cuando viene Oyagi a recibirlos también y se alegra a verlos,.._

_-¿Qué bueno que estas mejor Oyagi?—le pregunta Aang cuando,.._

_-¿¡pero que grande están!?—le pregunta a ver a los niños cuando,.. –En verdad sigues siendo hermosa pequeña—le dice a Kya ella se sonroja al cumplido cuando ve a Bumi-¿pero qué grande estas?—le dice cuando sonreí mas a ver a Tenzin-¿conque tu eres el pequeño maestro aire?—le pregunta a él,… Tenzin sonríe que asiente-¿sabes que la última vez que vi a tu mami fue aquí y tú estabas en su vientre?—le dice,.. Tenzin sonríe—Pero pasen,.. Ya saben que esta es su Isla—les dice el que todos pasan,…_

_Pasan el rato cuando Aang sonríe maliciosamente y se acerca a sus hijos—Mis bebe,..¿Quieren ir conmigo al ver al Elefante Koy?—los niños sonríe al escuchar-Bien pero no le digan a Mami, que no se entere—el les dice,..Los cuatro llegan a la playa cuando él se quita sus botas, su toga y camisa,..— ¡Vamos!—les dice él cuando Bumi y Tenzin lo toman de su mano-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?_

_-¡Papi!,.. Mejor aquí me quedo—le dice_

_-¡la llorona tiene miedo!,… ¡la llorona tiene miedo!—le dice Bumi burlándose_

_-¿Qué?,..No,… ¡Tengo miedo!—ella le grita_

_-¡Bumi!—le dice su padre,… el niño solamente suspira—Bueno mi bebe,.. Aquí nos esperas y al rato vengo por ti—le dice a Kya, ella sonríe,.. Que se sienta en la arena cuando ella mira a su padre con sus hermanos,.. Cuando se para ella porque ve que su padre le hace señas,.. Ella sonríe que con su manita le hace señas que si lo ve cuando,.._

_-¡Pero!,..¿Miren?—_

_Escucha Kya que dice cuando ella voltea a ver a un grupo de chicas que están en la playa,.._

_-¡Si!,… ¿Es el,.. Avatar?—gritan al verlo,.._

_Kya ve que poco a poco se juntan más chicas y emocionadas al ver a su padre cuando,…_

_-Pero que guapo es,…._

_-Si,… Es más guapo en,… ¡Persona!,…_

_Kya está con brazos cruzados cuando escuchan que dice más cosas de su padre cuando,…_

_-¿espero que no tenga Novia?_

_Kya escucha que una dice cuando,.. Ella ve que viene su padre y sus hermanos,.. Y el grupo de chicas se le amontonan para poderlo abrazar,.. Cuando una de ella quiere darle un beso,…Kya hace un látigo de agua cuando,..-¡DEJENLO EN PAZ!—les grita ella_

_Aang abre sus ojos cuando las chicas voltean a verla-¿pero quién esta,…mocosa?—le pregunta a ella_

_Una ignora a Kya que le da un beso a su padre en sus labios cuando,…-¡LES DIJE QUE LO DEJARAN!-ella les gritan cuando las chicas salen volando que una ráfaga de aire hace que se vayan,… Bumi y Tenzin están con los ojos y la boca abierta al ver que su hermana hizo,.. Aang pasa más saliva cuando la mira que ella se retira y molesta_

_-¡KYA!,..¡BEBE!,…-le grita _

_-Papi,… ¿Prepárate?—Bumi le dice,.. _

_Aang abre sus ojos—Por los espíritus,..Su Madre me va a Matar—el les dice que toma su toga, su camisa y sus botas y sale corriendo— ¡Niños!,… regresemos—les gritan él,.. Los niños suspiran y se ríen a la vez cuando,.._

_-¡Tenzin!,..¿Lo que hizo Kya fue aire?,..¿Verdad?—le pregunta Bumi,.. Tenzin reacciona a lo que le dijo su hermano que voltea a verlo_

_-Si,.. Eso fue aire control,… ¿pero ella es maestra agua?_

_-Si,.. Pero hizo su látigo de agua y luego las aventó pero fue con,… ¡AIRE!—Bumi le recuerda,.. Cuando ellos se miran,.._

_-¿domina los dos elementos?—se preguntan ellos al mismo tiempo_

_-¿esto papi tiene que saberlo?—nuevamente ellos se dicen,.. Que salen corriendo a buscar a su Padre cuando lo ven que esta con su madre y la ven tranquila cuando,.._

_-¡Niños!,..¿Han visto a su hermana?—le pregunta su madre_

_Bumi y Tenzin se miran cuando ve que su padre está nervioso-¡No!,.. Mami,.. No la hemos visto,.. ¿Verdad Tenzin?_

_Tenzin suspira que indica que no la ha visto,.. Y ven a su madre que sale de ahí-¡Gracias mis muchachitos!,.. Ahora por favor ayúdenme a buscarla—les pide su padre,.. Ellos asientan que salen a buscarla,… pasa la tarde que está llegando la noche y Kya no aparece cuando,.._

_-¿Qué paso con Kya?—_

_Aang abre sus ojos, se detiene, pasa saliva, que voltea a verla—Lo que pasa,..Amorcito,… Que no la he visto—se lo dice con una sonrisa nerviosa_

_Katara la hace mueca que cruza sus brazos-¿Qué paso?— nuevamente le pregunta ella cuando,…_

_-¡Mami!,..¿Dice la Tía Suki que si le pone más manzanas?—ella le pregunta cuando la ve que esta con su padre,.. Ella se hace que el no está que lo ignora_

_-¡Mi bebe!,..¿En dónde has estado?—le pregunta queriéndole abrazar cuando ella lo rechaza,… Katara ve la reacción que ella tuvo con su padre_

_-¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos?_

_Kya voltea a verla-¡Nada!,..¡Mami!,.. Nada,…- le dice cuando voltea a verlo- ¿Verdad?,… ¡¿Papi?!_

_Aang le da una sonrisa falsa—Si,…. Amorcito,.. Mi bebe y Yo no ha pasado nada_

_Katara suspira que se dirige con Kya a la cocina cuando ellas llegan-¿dime mi amor que paso?_

_-¡Nada!, Mami,.. Te dije que Nada—le dice molesta,.. Katara suspira que la abraza—_

_-recuerda mi pedacito que Mami siempre estará para ti—le dice ella,… Kya suspira que la abraza_

_-Lo sé,.. Mami,.. Lo sé—cuando ella se muerde su labio,.. Suki y Oyuqui se dan cuenta_

_-¿Qué tal si salimos hija?—le dice Oyuqui a Suki,.._

_Katara se da cuenta-¿dime mi amor que está pasando?_

_Kya nuevamente suspira—Mami lo que paso,… Que no me gusta este,.. Lugar_

_Katara se cruza de brazos,..-¡Kya!,…_

_-Bien,.. Bien,.. Te lo voy a decir,.. Que tiene aquí que solamente ven a Papi lo quieren abraza—ella le dice molesta—Y todas al verlo se vuelven,.. ¡Locas!,…. -Katara se carcajea, Kya arque su ceja-¡Mami!- le dice molestar_

_Katara se sienta que la abraza-¿Qué hiciste para espantarlas?_

_-Hice mi látigo de,.. Agua—_

_Katara se carcajea mas a lo que ella hizo—Mi amor,.. Te entiendo—suspira ella- ¿sabes que me acorde que una vez venimos y las espante con una ola?_

_Kya abre sus ojos que voltea a verla y sonríe-¿en verdad Mami lo hiciste?_

_-SIP,… Fue,…-sonríe ella—el día que estábamos de luna de Miel,.. Yo ya sospechaba que tu mi amor venias en camino,.. Ese día que llegamos la mama de Suki me confirmo mis sospechas,.. Mi amor esta tan feliz al saber que tú estabas en mi vientre,.. Que fue a buscar a tu padre,.. Pero,.. ¡El!,.. Como siempre de presumido,… estaba rodeado de chicas,… Me enoje tanto que como estábamos cerca de la playa provoque una gran ola que hice que se fueran,… y Yo Salí tan furiosa,… que a tu Papi ya le andaba—le dice con una sonrisa,.. Kya también le sonríe que la abraza cuando se miran madre e hija—Pero qué bueno que hiciste eso mi pedacito,.. Anda vamos a terminar de hacer el pastel—Kya sonríe que asiente cuando entran Suki y Oyagi felices,…._

_Hacen el pastel de manzana como la cena que todos cenan en la casa de Oyagi cuando el sonríe y carraspea a la vez,…-En verdad para mí es un alegría de volverlos a tener aquí en esta humilde casa_

_Todos sonríe-¡Oyagi!,.. Al contrario estamos felices de estar aquí—les dice Aang cuando,.._

_-Si,.. Esta muy feliz—dice Kya en voz baja, cuando Bumi y Tenzin que están a lado de ella le dan un codazo,.. Ella voltea a verlos que les hace mueca_

_Mientras ellos están cenando,.._

_-¿Cuántos días se quedaran?—le pregunta Oyagi,.._

_Aang voltea a verlo y ve a Katara—en realidad,.. Pensamos mañana en ir al templo del aire de sur,… Para ver cómo van las cosas,… Ya Sokka nos avisara para que todos nos regresemos juntos a Ciudad republica—les dice él,.. Cuando los niños gritan de alegría al saber que van a ir,.. Kya se le abre sus ojos que también sonríen al saber que irán al templo,.._

_Las muchachas recogen la mesa,.. Los muchachos junto con Oyagi y los niños,.. Kya también está afuera disfrutando la noche cuando llegan unas personas,.._

_-¡Avatar!,… ¿Cuántos días estará aquí?—le preguntan un grupo de chicas_

_Aang pasa saliva, que voltean a verlas y ve a su hija cruzada de brazos cuando,.._

_-¿Por qué desean saberlo?—Oyagi les pregunta_

_Una de ella se le acerca-¡Jefe Oyagi!,.. Queremos saber para organizarle una fiesta al Avatar_

_-Muchas Gracias,..¡Chicas!,… pero no hay necesidad—les dice Aang_

_-¡Avatar!,..Por favor demos el gusto de organizarle por todo lo que ha hecho_

_Sokka lo abraza—Ánimo,.. No seas sangrón—le dice él,… Aang voltea a ver a sus hijos,.. Ellos les sonríen pero Kya sigue de brazos cruzados y suspira el_

_-Bien,… Pero será cuando regresemos del Templo,…-les dice él,.. Que se alegran y se van de ahí,.. Cuando Kya se levanta_

_-¿adonde vas mi bebe?_

_Kya se para no voltea a verlo—Tengo sueño—ella le dice cuando sale_

_-¿Qué le pasa?—Sokka le pregunta_

_Aang le indica que no lo sabe,… llego la hora de dormir cuando él les da las buenas noches a sus niños, cuando,…_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Vistes bien lo que la Kya hizo?—Bumi le pregunta_

_Aang se sorprende que se sienta en la cama,..Tenzin también se la acerca….-¡Papi!,.. Ella hizo, ¡Aire control!,…_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué?,… ¿Qué Dicen?_

_Bumi suspira—Mira Papi cuando las chicas te querían abrazar,..Ella hizo su látigo de agua,.. Pero ella luego hizo un movimiento que le salió,..¡Aire!, y por eso salieron,.. ¡Volando!,… las chicas—le dice el teniéndolo sus manitas en los hombros de el_

_Aang se sorprende mas que no sabe que decir—Mis muchachitos,.. De seguro vieron Mal,… Anden entren a la cama, para prepararnos para irnos al templo mañana—les dice él,… que sale de ahí cuando entra en donde esta Kya,.. Pero ella ya está dormida,.. Suspira que le da un beso en su cabeza—Descansa mi pequeño amor—le dice él,… cuando sale de ahí se dirige en donde esta Katara sonríe al entrar porque ve que la está esperando,…el de acerca cuando ella lo detiene_

_-¿me puedes decir que paso?—le pregunta como si ella no supiera_

_Aang suspira—Katara ya te dije que nada—le dice que se sienta en la cama, se quita sus botas, su toga, su camisa y sus pantalones para quedar en solamente en ropa interior y entra en la cama—Anda entra conmigo vamos a dormir_

_Katara suspira que se quita su bata—Yo se que algo paso,… Porque de repente llego ella furiosa y cuando le pregunte lo que le paso me digo que,..¡Nada!,.. Que no le gusta la Isla,…-ella voltea a verlo,.. Y ve que Aang está rojo,..- ..¡Aang!...-_

_Aang nuevamente suspira—Amor por favor,…quieres—_

_Katara suspira—Esta bien,..—le dice, que se recuesta en la cama cuando ella sonríe,.. Se voltea que abraza a Aang le da un beso en su mejilla,… ¿tienes que hacer muchos meritos?,… ¡Avatar!_

_Aang abre sus ojos que se voltea a verla,.. Cuando Katara le sonríe y le da un ligero beso en sus labios—Si Yo soy celosa,… Tu hija,… Mas_

_-¡Katara!,… ¡Yo!,… -el dice apenado_

_Katara pasa sus manos hacia su espalda para abrazarlo más que ella pone su cabeza en su pecho,… Aang sonríe que también hace lo mismo para estar más unidos, que pasa también sus piernas cuando el da un suspira-¿tu crees que mi bebe me perdone?_

_Katara levanta su rostro para verlo y son una sonrisa-¿Ya sabes cómo es ella?_

_Aang se reí,.. –Si, mi bebe salió mas celosa que su Mami,… -el dice_

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_Aang se le acerca a su oído,…- pero Yo sé como contentar a Mami—le dice cuando el baja sus brazos y le agarra su trasero,.. Katara abre sus ojos al sentir las manos de él en donde esta,….ella no se queda atrás que también hace lo mismo-¿conque atrevida?,… ¡Mami!,…_

_Katara sonríe que le da un beso en su cuello,… otro en su hombro,.._

_-Sigue así,..¡Mami!,.._

_-¿coque te está gustando?—le pregunta Katara con una sonrisa coqueta,.._

_-Ya sabes que si,…. ¡mami!_

_-Bien,… ¡Papi!-_

_Katara con sus manos empieza a acracia su trasero,.. Subiendo sus manos hacia su espalda,.. Y dándole besos, por su pecho,… ella sienta la respiración de Aang acelerada, por las caricias y los besos,.. Cuando el también con sus manos la empieza a acariciar,….. Ambos empieza a susurrar sus nombre,…cuando Katara sube una de sus piernas, para traerlo más hacia ella,… siente ella que abre sus ojos al sentir las manos de Aang en su cadera,… que hace que ella se ponga arriba del,…_

_Katara se separa un poco, que pone sus manos en el pecho desnudo,… Aang con sus manos le va subiendo su comisión para quitárselo,.. Levanta ella sus brazos -_

_-Afuera—dice Aang al quitarle su camisón,…_

_Katara sonríe que se acomoda su cabello,.. Aang le agarra su rostro para besarla,… Poco a poco abriendo sus bocas,… saboreando el placer de sus labios,…. Cuando él la abraza más hacia él,.. Que estén pecho con pecho,…las manos de ella en su cabeza calva,… _

_Aang con sus manos le baja su ropa interior y se la quita,… él hace lo mismo con la de él,…. Katara sonríe, y entre beso y beso ambos sonríen en sus bocas al sentirse sus intimidades pidiendo por cada uno de ellos,… cuando el agarra sus caderas,… para entrar en ella,… Katara rompe el beso al sentir que Aang está dentro de ella,….que susurra su nombre,…_

_-¡Katara!,…. —le susurra Aang y le da un beso en su cuello,…_

_Katara separa sus piernas para que Aang la pueda mover,… ella todavía arriba de ella,.._

_Aang con sus manos, agarra las cadera de Katara para empujarla hacia él,… entrando mas en el,…_

_Katara con sus manos acaricia su cabeza calva,.. Ambos sin romper el beso,…_

_Y entre susurros,.. Jadeos,… empieza Aang a mover mas a Katara hacia él,… Y entre beso y beso, ambos se dan ánimo para seguir,… para llegar al límite de su pasión,…._

_-¡Katara!,…. ¡Katara!,…._

_-¡Aang!,…. ¡Mi!,… ¡Aang!,…_

_-Si,….¡Katara!,….soy,...¡Tuyo!,… como tú eres,… ¡Mía!,… ¡Mi amor!,…_

_Ambos llegan al límite de su pasión,… Katara sigue arriba del,.. Que pone ella su cabeza en su pecho,… Aang la abraza y le da un beso en su frente,…-¿y bien Mami?,…. ¿estas contenta?,…_

_Katara levanta su rostro para verlo- ¿Tu no estás contento?,…_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza mas,…-Como no voy a estarlo,… si estas en mis brazos—le dice,… Katara sonríe que vuelve a poner su cabeza en su pecho,… y ambos dan bienvenida al sueño,…._

_Amanece:_

_Se estaban preparando para su salida al templo cuando, Aang se acerca a Kya,…-Mi bebe,… ¿Deseas irte conmigo en la cabeza de Appa?—el le pregunta,….Kya se sorprende cuando llega Katara y escucha_

_-Si mi pedacito vete con Papi—le pide el,…_

_-está bien—ella le dice seria,…_

_Aang sonríe que ayuda a subir a Katara y a los niños cuando carga a Kya para que se vaya con él,…_

_-¿me informa cuando lleguen?—Sokka le dice _

_-¡Si!,…Deja que lleguemos,… y en un par de días vengo para que los niños conozcan el templo—le dice Aang a Sokka el asiente—Mi bebe—le pide a Kya_

_Kya suspira-¡Appa!,..¡Yip!,..¡Yip!,… Al Templo del Aire del Sur,…. —le grita ella, Appa le bufa cuando sale volando,…_

_Todos le dice a Adiós cuando llega Suki y abraza a Sokka-¿Le habrá dicho a Kya que Aní ya no está en el templo?—_

_Sokka se sorprende-¿Por qué mi sobrina debe de saberlo?—_

_Suki suspira—Tío Celoso,…_

_-¡Suki!,.. Ella es una Niña,… él un adolecente,…_

_-¡Sokka!,…._

_Sokka solamente suspira—Anda vamos a dentro,…-le dice él,… Suki sonríe que se dirigen hacia la casa de sus padres_

_Cerca de ahí en el mercado,…_

_-¡Koko!,..¿Que bueno que te veo?_

_Koko sonríe-¿Qué pasa?, ¡Yin!_

_Yin sonríe—El Avatar esta aquí,.. Y en una semana se organizara una fiesta en su honor_

_Koko sonríe-¿Aang está aquí?,..¿Y Viene solo?_

_-No,.. Viene con su familia,… y dentro de una semana llega, y se hará la fiesta,…Estas invitada_

_Koko sonríe— Claro que estar,… Por nada del mundo me la perdería,…-ella le dice a Yin,… que ella sale—Claro que no me la perdería—ella se dice sonriente,…-Ahora sí,… Aang,…-se dice y sigue comprando,…._

_***Espero que sea de su agrado, y que no se estén aburriendo,…**_

_***Mil gracias por seguir conmigo,…**_

_***GRACIAS.**_


	60. Chapter 61

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Muchas Gracias por seguir y comentar**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Princesa**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_Aang y Katara junto con los niños van volando rumbo hacia el templo del aire de sur,.._

_-¿falta mucho por llegar?—les pregunta Bumi_

_-No,.. Bumi un poco mas y llegamos, ¿verdad Papi?—Tenzin le grita_

_Aang voltea a verlos que sonríe—Si,…-les dice cuando voltea a ver a Kya que va a su lado-¿estas contenta mi bebe?_

_Kya se sorprende que voltea a verla—Si,.. Falta poco para ver a Lily—ella le dice cuando sonríe mas y en voz baja— y Aní,…. —ella siente el abraza de su padre cuando,.._

_-¡Miren!,… ¡EL TEMPLO DEL AIRE DEL SUR!—les grita_

_Los niños como Katara se alegran-¡Papi!,..¿Es como el templo de la casa?—Kya le pregunta_

_-Si, mi bebe,… por eso cuando decidí construir la Isla, que sería una copia del lugar de mi infancia_

_**Templo del Aire del Sur.-**_

_Todos van emocionados cuando Appa desciende del lugar,.. Aang ayuda a bajar a Katara y los niños,… Appa baja su cabeza para que Kya de baje de él cuando,..-¡LILY!,..¡LILY!—Kya empieza a gritar cuando,.._

_-¡Por todos los espíritus!—les dice Shamma al verlos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡Shani!,… ¡Lily!,… ¡Chico!,… ¡Vengan!-ella les gritan _

_-¿Qué pasa mujer?—le pregunta Shani al verla cuando ella le indica quienes llegaron-¡AANG!,… ¡Katara!,… ¡NIÑOS!-_

_Todos se abrazan cuando,..-Lily,..¿En dónde está Aní?—Kya le pregunta,.. Lily suspira cuando,.._

_-¡Pasen!,..Pasen,.. ¿De seguro viene cansados?—les pregunta Shani,.. Cuando,.._

_-al rato de platico—le dice Lily a Kya, ella asiste_

_Cuando todos están en el comedor del Templo,…._

_-¡Guau!,.. Este todo hermoso—les dice Katara_

_Shani y Shamma sonríe_

_-que bueno que les guste,… aunque todavía hay trabajo que hacer—le dice Shamma_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán?—les pregunta Shani_

_-en realidad solamente una semana,… En un par de días vuelvo a la Isla de Kyoshi por Sokka, Suki y sus niños para que conozcan el templo—les dice Aang cuando,..—Bueno si nos disculpan vamos a las habitaciones para dejar las maletas y que descansen un rato los niños_

_-¿Qué?,.. Papi yo no quiero descansar-le dice Tenzin dando un bostezo_

_-Si,.. Yo quiero ver todo el lugar—Bumi también dice y como ve a su hermano dando un bostezo el también lo da,.. Katara solamente les sonríen_

_-Niños,… VAMOS—les dice ella_

_-¿en dónde nos vamos a quedar?—Kya les pregunta, cuando Tenzin recuerda—_

_-aquí tu y Bumi tienen sus camas Yo dormía con Papi,… bueno ahora Mami dormirá con nosotros,..¿Verdad Mami?_

_Aang abre sus ojos—Tenzin,.. Acuérdate que hay muchas habitaciones y puedes tener el tuyo tú también,…-le dice él,… cuando Bumi lo abraza_

_-Si,… Tenzin, no vez que quieren estar solo para hacer sus Oggis—le dice Bumi,.. Tenzin abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo,.._

_-Andando—les dice su madre,.. Cuando llegan Tenzin abre una habitación y hay dos camitas,.._

_-¡Kya!,… ¡Bumi!, ustedes aquí dormirán—les dice el_

_-¿Qué?,… ¿Pero aquí no quepo Yo?—le pregunta Bumi a Tenzin,.. Aang y Katara se ríe, cuando Bumi voltea a verlos_

_-Mi Bumi, esta era tu cunita cuando vivíamos aquí,.. Y la que esta alado,.. Era de Kya—les dice su madre,…_

_Llega Kya cuando se sienta en la que era su camita—Si,.. ¡Lo recuerdo!—les dice frunciendo su frente_

_Aang se le acerca-¿Qué recuerdas mi bebe?_

_Kya voltea a verlo y ve a su madre—no estoy segura,.. Pero si que era mi cama_

_-viéndote bien,..¡Hermanita!,…Todavía caves—le dice Bumi,… Kya voltea a verlo,.. Que se recuesta ella en su camita_

_-Si,… Todavía cave—Tenzin le dice_

_-Bueno entonces aquí me quedo—ella les dice cuando,.._

_-primero hay que cambiar las sabanas y limpiar un poco—le dice Shamma al llegar —Estuvieran limpio si nos hubieras avisado que vendrían—ella les dice_

_-Bueno quería que fuera una sorpresa—Aang le dice a Shamma ella solamente le sonríe_

_-Niños,.. A dos puertas de aquí esta una habitación limpia y arreglada si lo deseas se pueden quedar—les dice Shamma a Bumi y Tenzin,.. Ellos aceptan cuando Kya ve algo y como nuevamente un recuerdo,… abre la habitación de enfrente… Aang y Katara sonríe al verla_

_-eso sí lo recuerda—Aang le dice a Katara_

_-Recuerda que aquí la concebimos—le dice ella,… Aang voltea a verla que se sonroja, la abraza y Kya voltea a verlos-¿Qué recuerdas mi amor?—le pregunta ella a Kya_

_Kya nuevamente se voltea hacia la cama que llega y se sienta en ella que toca la cama_

_-¿No lo sé?,…-le dice al verlos,… Aang y Katara se sientan a un lado de ella y la abraza cuando llegan Bumi y Tenzin al verlos_

_-¡Guau!,.. Que habitación tan grande—Bumi dice,… Tenzin se sienta en la cama _

_-Papi me dijo que aquí ellos me concibieron—Tenzin les dice,.._

_Aang abre sus ojos,… Katara se ríe,..-Bueno en realidad primero fue a Kya—les dice ella,…_

_-¡MAMI!,…-le dice Kya volteando a verla y totalmente sonrojada_

_-Es la verdad mi bebe,… Aquí te concebimos tu mami y Yo—le dice su padre_

_-¿Y Yo en Donde?—les pregunta Bumi cruzándose los brazos,… Aang y Katara se ríen cuando ella con su brazo trae a Bumi para abrazarlo_

_-¡Mi amor!... A ti, te concebimos en Ba Sing Se—ella le dice_

_-¿Qué?—les grita Kya...-¿en donde vive ese Rey Loco?—les pregunta ella y voltea a ver a su hermano—Con razón saliste tan loco—ella le dice,.. Que todos se ríen cuando,.. Entra Shamma_

_-Pequeña tu habitación ya esta,.. ¿Si deseas ya puedes descansar?—le dice, ella,.. Kya sonríe que sale de la habitación de sus padre, Aang le deja su maleta en la habitación _

_-¿Mi bebe, Al rato te enseño bien el templo?—le dice él,.. Kya sigue sacando sus cosas,… cuando -¿me escuchaste?_

_Kya voltea a verlo—Si,.. Te escuche,…_

_Aang suspira que sale y el ve que Katara sale de la habitación del los niños-¿sigue enojada Katara?—le pregunta triste_

_Katara lo toma de su mano para entrar a su habitación,.. El sonríe que la abraza-¿Qué te parece si recreamos nuevamente los hechos?—le pregunta el coquetamente_

_Katara sonríe que pone sus manos en su pecho-¿conque quieres recordar?_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja que le da un beso en sus labios—Si,…_

_Katara le acomoda su toga el arque su ceja-¿Cuál de los dos?—le pregunta ella, Aang abre sus ojos que deja caer sus brazos-¿Qué pasa Aang?—nuevamente le pregunta ella al ver su reacción,.. _

_Aang se sienta en su cama, Katara se sienta a su lado que ella con su mano hace que se vean, el sonríe—Lo que pasa que recordé como concebimos a nuestra… Bebe,.. Katara_

_-¡Aang!,…-le habla y le da un ligero beso en sus labios ambos sonríen-¿no has pensado que de ese modo tuvimos una niña?_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué?,..Me estás diciendo como no fui,… ¿Salvaje?,.. Por eso tuvimos a Bumi y Tenzin_

_-¡Aang!,.. –lo abraza—No me entendiste,… Yo no me arrepiento de nuestra primera Noche—le dice que nuevamente le da un beso en sus labios, Aang abre mas sus ojos a lo que ella le dice— ¿Que te parece si lo volvemos hacer?-le pregunta,…_

_-¡Katara!_

_Katara pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello—Si,.. ¡Avatar!,.. ¿Deseo que me vuelvas hacer el amor?, como cuando nos hicimos uno,…Tu y Yo_

_Aang sonríe, Katara hace caer en la cama, con ello invita a Aang que este con ella,.. El con sus manos toma su rostro que le sonríe—Amor,… Sabes que siempre ha sido Maravilloso y Hermoso en estar contigo,…_

_Katara sonríe que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello que hace que Aang este arriba de ella—También para mí a dio Hermoso y Maravilloso,…. Y como te lo he dicho Yo, no me arrepiento de nada,.. Ni de la primera vez que hicimos el amor,… Menos de Ayer,.. Que también lo hicimos_

_Aang sonríe que se acerca para besarla, cuando pasa sus manos por su espalda para abrazarla,… Katara abre su boca para que el beso se haga más apasionado,…Mas Profundo,…._

_Mientras ellos están en su habitación,…._

_Kya termina de sacar sus cosas cuando escucha que tocan, ella suspira-¿De seguro es Papi?—ella se pregunta cuando va abrir sonríe al ver quien es-¡Lily!,…_

_Lily sonríe que entra en la habitación Kya la hace que se sienta en su cama—Bueno Muñeca,… Vengo a decirte que mi hermano no esta_

_Kya se sorprende-¿no está?,..¿En dónde anda?_

_Lily le sonríe—Bueno el se fue a estudiar,… _

_Kya abre sus ojos-¿estudiar?,..¿A dónde?,… Si aquí no hay escuelas_

_Lily le sonríe—Tranquila lo que pasa que Papi recibió una carta del General Iroh que está en Ba Sing Se,… E invito a Aní que si desea seguir estudiando que él lo recibirían con todo gusto,.. Fue hace aproximadamente casi una semana que lo dejamos en la Isla de Kyoshi para que tomara el barco que va para la Ciudad de Ba Sing Se—le dice ella y ve que Kya se entristece—Muñeca,.. Sabes bien el siempre deseo seguir estudiando,…_

_Kya sonríe—Me alegro por el—le dice ella,.. Lily sonríe que sale de la habitación,..Kya se recuesta en la cama que suspira—Yo que lo quería ver—ella se dice cuando abraza su peluche y se dispone un rato a dormir,…._

_En la habitación en donde están Aang y Katara, ellos están de beso, Apasionado,… Aang con sus manos poco a poco le va levantando el vestido a Katara cuando,.._

_-¡Un momento!—le dice ella _

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué pasa?— Katara se levanta que se sienta en la cama, Aang se sorprende a la reacción de ella-¿Qué paso Katara?_

_-¿Te dije que deseo como fue nuestra primera noche?,…-le pregunta ella,.. –Lo quiero como estaba con flores,… y Velas aromáticas,.. Mientras tanto, olvídate,.. En hacerlo—le dice ella, que se levanta de la cama-¿tienes esta noche?—nuevamente le dice que sale de ahí,.._

_Aang se queda en la cama con los ojos abierto-¿Qué?,..—Se pregunta el sorprendido...-¿De dónde sacare flores y velas?,…- él se pregunta cuando ve a Katara que entra y trae una caja, el sonríe al verla y se sorprende mas la caja que trae-¿Qué traes amorcito?_

_Katara sonríe—Son una cosas que creo que puede servir—ella le dice, cuando le da un ligero beso en sus labios,… Aang sonríe cuando desea abrazarla, ella se zafa—en la noche,… Avatar—le dice y sale, Aang no se queda con la curiosidad que abre la caja sonríe al ver que es_

_-¿son velas?,…. —la huele él y sonríe mas-¡Y aromáticas!—nuevamente dice- ¿Ahora encontrar flores?—se pregunta el que sale de la habitación a buscar,…._

_Los niños despiertan de su pequeña siesta, Kya también sale que se dirige hacia el jardín que suspira ella cuando se sienta en el jardín_

_-¿Qué pasa mi pedacito?- Kya sonríe que voltea a verla, Katara se sienta a un lado que la abraza-¿Dime mi amor porque sigues enojada con papi?_

_Kya suspira que voltea a verla cuando,..-¿Si Llorona y enojona porque sigues enojada?—Bumi le pregunta llegando con Tenzin _

_Ella al verlos les haces gestos-¡Kya!,..—le habla su madre_

_Kya nuevamente suspira—Kya no es para tanto,… solamente son una locas que vieron a Papi—le dice Tenzin_

_Katara hace mueca que voltea a ver a su madre cuando—Si,… Domas porque una le dio un beso—Bumi dice Cuando-_

_-¿Qué?—grita Katara_

_Bumi abre sus ojos, pasa saliva a lo que dijo,… Kya cruza sus brazos, Tenzin se lleva su mano a su cabeza-¡HABER!,… ¿Cómo ESTA ESO?—Katara le pregunta a Bumi_

_-¡Mami!,.. Como crees que,.. ¡Papi!—le dice Bumi todo apenada_

_-Mami, no te pongas así,… sabes bien que Papi te ama—le dice Tenzin_

_Katara suspira y les sonríen e invita a los niños que se sientan con ellas en el jardín —Tienen razón,.. Tu Papi nos ama, a los Cuatro, él ha hecho muchas cosas para que estemos juntos,… Como una familia—ella les dice cuando,.. Cerca de ahí esta Aang escuchando,.._

_-Si es verdad—dice Tenzin—Yo se que en la cultura de los maestros aires los apegos familiares no está permitidos,… porque ellos se desligan de los lazos que los unen para alcanzar su espiritualidad,…_

_-¿es verdad eso mami?—Bumi le pregunta_

_-Si—Kya le dice, Katara voltea a verla que afirma_

_-Ya saben,.. Tu Papi ha querido que ese lazo no se pierda que es el de la familia,.. Que es un lazo que nos une,… Yo que se los grandes maestros aires han alcanzado la espiritualidad,.. Pero su padre Cree y Yo también creo, que la verdadera,… Espiritualidad es el ser uno mismo,… Y por eso el, ha hecho mucho por nosotros,..Porque nos ama_

_-Pero Mami,…-Kya suspira—Entonces porque se ponen al ver a Papi,… esas muchachas_

_-Mi amor,.. Porque él es el Avatar,.. Y Yo sé tú Tío Sokka también hay muchachas que al verlo le gritan_

_-Si,.. Pero al él si le gustan—le dice Kya molesta_

_Katara se ríe—Buena a Sokka siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención Y ser centro de atención,.. Dímelo a mí,…Bueno el punto que tu Papi nos ama y nos ha defendido de muchas cosas y de muchas personas_

_-Mami,.. ¿Entonces porque desde un principio no nos venimos a vivir aquí?—Tenzin le pregunta_

_-Mi amor,.. Porque este lugar le traen tristes recuerdos,… Muy tristes y trato y Yo se que el siempre se ha hecho el fuerte para que no le afecte._

_-¿lo dices porque fue que aquí descubrió que él era el ultimo maestro aire?—Kya le pregunta_

_Katara suspira y evita que no le recorran sus lagrimas—Si,.. Fue aquí,.. –Les dice cuando pide ella un abrazo—Su Papi venia tan contento el estaba seguro que todavía habían maestros aires, por aquí, pero para nuestra sorpresa estaba solo el lugar—Suspira ella y se quita sus lagrimas—y fue sin querer que el encontró el cuerpo del Monje Gyatso—le dice ella cuando Kya abre sus ojos—_

_-¿el Monje Gyatso?—le pregunta Kya, Katara asiente a lo que ella le dice_

_-Cuando el encontró el cuerpo su Papi, Yo jamás pensé,.. Verlo así,.. Estaba, Tan triste,.. Que entro en estado,… ¡Avatar!, era la primera vez que Sokka y Yo lo mirábamos,.. Y para poderlo controlar le dijimos que no estaba solo,.. Que Sokka y Yo éramos su familia, Y que nunca iba estar solo—ella les dice que los tres la abrazan_

_-Pobre,..Papi,.. Me imagino como se ha de sentir—le dice Kya con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_-¿entonces porque se vinieron a vivir una temporada?—Tenzin le pegunta_

_Katara está a punto de decirle cuando,…-¡Por qué no deseaba que nos separaran!—les dice Aang llegando_

_Los niños sonríe al verlo que se levantan de jardín y van a abrazarlo,… Kya se queda parada cuando siente una palmadita de su madre,.. Ella da unos pasitos cuando ve que su padre le sonríe,.. Ella también lo abraza—Te queremos Papi—Kya le dice,.._

_Aang se quita sus lagrimas—Yo los amo,.. Y daría todo para que nunca me separara de ustedes,…-les dice cuando Katara también los abraza_

_Están así un rato cuando se separan se quitan sus lagrimas-¿Qué les parece ir a salón de las estatúas?—les pregunta el,.. Los niños sonríe que asienten, se van los cinco,.. Tenzin y Bumi por delante,.. Aang con sus manos trae a Katara y a Kya el feliz de ir con sus amores cuando llegan,.._

_-¡Guau!,..¡Papi!,..¿Cuantas estatúas hay aquí?—Bumi le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe cuando ve que Kya se acerca a una,.. Voltea a verlo-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?_

_-¿recuerdo que he estado aquí?_

_Aang sonríe que se le acerca—Si, mi bebe,.. Te traje aquí cuando venimos a vivir—le dice Kya sonríe que lo abraza_

_-¿Quién es él?—Bumi le pregunta_

_-es el Avatar Roku el antecesor de Papi—Kya le dice_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?,.. Si no tiene nombre—Bumi le pregunta, Aang se sorprende al saber que también llega Katara_

_-Si mi amor,..¿Como lo sabes?—le pregunta su madre_

_Kya voltea a verlos que frunce su frente y voltea a ver la estatua de Roku-¿En realidad no lo sé,…solamente se me vino a la mente?—ella le dice,.. Aang sonríe y les indica de las demás estatuas,…_

_Pasan el rato hora de cenar cuando están todos,…_

_-¿en dónde está Aní?—Tenzin pregunta al no verlo en la mesa_

_Los demás se sorprenden,..—Lo que pasa pequeño que se fue a estudiar—le dice Shani,.._

_-¿Qué bueno por él?—Kya le dice,…_

_Todos sonríen que siguen cenando,…_

_-¿es extraño que Kya no preguntar el porqué?—Katara le dice a Shamma,.. Aang sonríe al saber que Aní no estará,…_

_Pasan el rato cuando están en el jardín, Kya va con Appa para darle de cenar cuando,.. Ella escucha un ruido se cerciora cuando,…-¡¿Lily,…Chico?!—ella abre sus ojos al verlos que se estaban besando,.._

_Lily y Chico abre sus ojos que pasan saliva-¡¿KYA?!—ambos dice_

_-¡Kya!,.. Por favor no les digas a mis padre—le dice Lily asustada_

_-Si pequeña, por favor—le pide Chico temeroso_

_Kya se sorprende a lo que ellos le piden-¿Por qué no desean que sepan que son novios?—ella les pregunta cuando ambos se ponen rojos a lo que ella les dice_

_-Bueno,..¡Nosotros!—le dice Chico apenada—Lily le da un codazo—Lo que pasa que desean que los templo vuelvan a ser como antes,… que vivan los monjes y monjas—el les dice, Kya se sorprende_

_-¿Qué?,..Pero si se quieren deben de defender su amor,… No les vaya a pasar como al cuento de la Princesa y el Lobo Guerrero—ella les dice, Lily y Chico suspiran_

_-¡Lily!,.. ¿Creo que ya es hora que tus padres sepan que nos amamos?_

_Lily abre sus ojos-Si,.. Qué alegría una Boda—Kya grita feliz,.. _

_-¿Boda?—le pregunta Chico pasando saliva cuando Lily cruza sus brazos_

_-¿Qué no deseas casarte conmigo?—le pregunta Molesta,.. Chico voltea a verla que la abraza_

_-Si,.. Claro que deseo casarme contigo—le dice cuando le da un beso _

_-¡Oggis!—Kya les dice,.. Ambos se separan que sonríen al escuchar_

_-Pequeña necesito que nos guardes el secreto,.. Hasta hablar con los Padres de Lily –Chico le pide,.._

_-Bien pero me gustaría que tus padre Lily sepan antes de regresarnos a casa y que todos sepan que son novios—Le dice Kya Chico pasa saliva y abraza a Lily_

_-te lo prometemos pequeña—ambos les dice ellos salen cuando,.._

_-¿mi bebe porque te tardaste tanto?_

_Kya sonríe—Papi lo que pasa que me quede un rato platicando con Lily y Chico—ella les dice,.. Aang se le hace extraños al verlos juntos pero sonríe—Lily creo que ya es hora que estés adentro—le dice él,.. Lily se sonroja que entra casi corriendo cuando el carraspea-¡Chico!,..¿Me gustaría contigo platicar mañana?_

_Chico abre sus ojos, pasa saliva—Claro,..¡Aang!—le dice que se despide _

_Kya sonríe-¿de qué quieres hablar con el Papi?_

_Aang sonríe que la toma de su mano para entrar—Mi bebe el no sabe que su Padre está viviendo a las afueras del Templo –_

_Kya sonríe—Si,.. No me acordaba lo del señor Yamel—le dice ella haciendo mueca_

_-¿dime mi bebe el te hizo algo mal?_

_Kya abre sus ojos—No tiene caso Papi,.. El ya no molestara—le dice él,.. _

_Entran al templo cuando,..-¿en donde andaban?_

_Kya sonríe—estaba con Appa Mami_

_Katara sonríe—Mi bebe es hora de tu baño, ya tus hermanos se bañaron y solamente faltas tú—le dice su madre que se va con ella_

_-¿me dicen cuando salgan para darte las buenas noches mi bebe?—le pregunta el,.. Katara y Kya asienten,…_

_Aang y sonríe que va a la habitación de los niños a darles sus buenas noches, cuando sale de ahí se dirige hacia la explanada, suspira el aire freso de la noche que se pone en posición de meditación,…, Pasan el rato,.. Katara y Kya están en el baño, Katara le esta lavando su cabello cuando,.._

_-¿dime mi amor la verdad porque te tardaste tanto?_

_Kya abre sus ojos—Mami,..¿Te puedo contar algo y me guardas el secreto?_

_Katara abre sus ojos que hace que se mire-¿Qué paso mi amor?_

_-¡Mami!,..¿Me lo juras?—le pregunta _

_-Bien que es,…_

_-Lily y Chico son,..¡Novios!—le dice Kya tímidamente, Katara abre sus ojos que volta a verla_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Mami me lo prometiste_

_-¿estás segura?_

_-Si Yo los vi besándose,..¿Pero nadie debe de saberlo?—Ellos me prometieron que hablaran con sus Padre,.. Pero tiene miedo,.. Porque según ellos,.. Que el templo debe de vivir solamente Monjes y Monjas,.. Pero Yo les dije que deben de defender su amor—ella la dice, Katara sonríe que la abraza_

_-me alegro mi amor por ellos,.. Si se puede Yo les voy a ayudar,..—le dice Katara, ambas termina de bañarse cuando salen Kya en pijama, Katara con un camisón_

_-¿Qué hermoso camisón mami?—le pregunta Kya, Katara abre sus ojos que sonríe, cuando se pone su bata_

_-ahora mi pedacito es hora de dormir,…Deja hablarle a Papi—le dice ella, que sale a buscarlo cuando lo mira meditar, que sonríe ella que poco a poco se acerca que se sienta en el piso a un lado de el, que espera hasta que termine de meditar,…_

_Aang abre sus ojos que sonríe que voltea a verla-¿mi bebe ya está dormida?—le pregunta acercándose que la abraza_

_Katara sonríe—No,.. Te está esperando_

_Aang sonríe que se levanta ayuda a Katara a levantarse del piso que se van a la habitación de Kya cuando entran ella ya está dormida, que ambos sonríen que le dan un beso en su frente y sale de ahí cuando se dirigen hacia su habitación_

_-¡Espera!—le dice Aang a Katara, - cierra los ojos—le dice nuevamente que ella los cierra, cuando Aang le agarra de su mano para entrar en la habitación, Katara sonríe –Ahora si amor,.. Abre tus hermosos ojos—le dice cerca de su oído,… _

_Katara poco a poco los abre cuando sonríe a lo que ve en toda la habitación hay flores en una esquina de la habitación están las velas prendidas que hace que el ambiente se romántico, cuando Aang la abraza por detrás y le da un beso en su mejilla,… -¿te gusta?—le pregunta cerca de su oído,.._

_Katara sonríe que se voltea a verlo-¡Me encanta!,..Esta como en nuestra noche de bodas—le dice ella que le da un beso en sus labios,…Aang responde al beso que la toma de su cintura para abrazarla,… Ambos poco a poco van retrocediendo, cuando Katara siente en su espalda uno de los pilares de la cama,.. _

_Ambos se separan por falta de aire y al verse,…-¡Gracias!—_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza más hacia el que le da un beso en sus labios—No tienes que agradecerme nada,.. Ya sabes que todo lo que hago lo hago porque te amor...—le dice cuando nuevamente se besan poco a poco, abriendo sus bocas saboreando el placer de sus labios,.. Katara baja sus brazos del cuello de Aang para ponerlos en su pecho,…. Ella poco a poco le va quitando su toga,… se separan que Aang se quita su camisa,… Sonríen ambos al verse,… que él le desabrocha su bata,.. Sonríe-¡Guau!,..—le dice al ver su comisión de color rosa, de pura gaza,… de tirantes delgadito,.. Pegado hasta sus pechos y cae suelto hasta el piso,..Aang sonríe que pone sus manos en su rostro para darle un beso,… poco a poco sus manos van bajando por su cuello, por sus hombros,…_

_Katara pone sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Aang, cuando siente ella que las manos de él le están bajando los tirantes de su camisón,… Cuando cae al piso,… Aang abre sus ojos, y sonríe al verla desnuda,… _

_Katara se muerde sus labios al sentir que Aang la carga en marcha nupcial la deja en medio de la cama,.. El se quita sus pantalones como su ropa interior,.. Ella al verlo sonríe,… _

_Aang poco a poco entra a la cama,.. Como un cazador hacia su presa,.. Cuando llega se pone arriba de ella,…_

_Ambos sonríe al verse,… Unen sus manos y las enlazan cuando sus miraras se enlazan sonríen mas,…_

_-¡Te amo!—le dice Katara_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en sus labios -¡te amo!-le dice dándole otro beso,.. Sin soltarse de sus manos,…_

_Poco a poco abre sus bocas para seguir saboreando el pacer de sus labios,.. El beso se hace apasionado que se separan,… Aang abraza a Katara,… ella pone sus manos en su pecho desnudo,.. Cuando entre el movimiento de sus besos,… sus abrazos,.. Sus cuerpos piden más,…._

_Ambos besándose con pasión, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo,… Aang se separa de ella que se sienta en la cama, que invita a Katara a unírsele,… ella sonríe que se sienta y ambos al verse delante desnudos, sonríen nuevamente,… junta sus manos sus palmas de sus manos las unen,…cuando ambos con sus manos empiezan a rosar su piel,.. Empezando por sus rostros, bajando lentamente por sus cuellos,… por sus hombros, cuando Aang acaricia sus pechos,… sonríe el al verla,… Katara sonríe que ella pone sus manos en el pecho de él,… que Aang también sonríen,… él se acerca poco a poco para acariciarla más,… bajando sus manos hasta sus caderas, por sus piernas,.. Katara sonríe que se separa un poco de él,… Aang se sorprende,.. Pero el ve que ella abre sus piernas para que la contemple mejor,… él se sonroja al ver su intimidad frente del,… que empieza a acariciar,.. Se acerca cuando él le da un beso,…-¿de aquí nacieron mi bebe?,.. De las entrañas de Mami —dice el,.. Katara se le llenan sus ojos de lágrimas,.. El al verla, sonríe nuevamente que le da otro beso, pero ahora en sus labios,… cuando se separan ahora es el turno de Katara de acariciarlo,.. Cuando ella lentamente, poco a poco, llega hasta la intimidad de él,… que le da un beso,…-¿aquí Papi, entro en mi?—le pregunta ella, cuando voltea a verlo ve a Aang totalmente sonrojado_

_-¿Qué dices Katara?_

_Katara sonríe que se acerca y ella le da un beso en sus labios,… se acerca más que se sienta en sus piernas…-es la verdad,… ¡Aang!,… si tu no entraras en mi no hiciéramos a Kya, Bumi y a Tenzin—le dice cuando nuevamente lo besa, ella pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, Aang pone sus manos en su cintura de ella,… cuando ambos se acomodan,… se separan del beso,.. Porque están unidos,…_

_Katara no se suelta del cuello de Aang,… él no se suelta sus manos que están en la cintura de Katara,… cuando ella pasa sus piernas atrás de la cintura de él,… _

_Aang suelta sus manos de la cintura de Katara,.. Y agarra su cadera, para entrar más en ella,.. Que quedan más unidos,.. Pecho, con pecho,.. Sus rostros cercan que unen sus labios para besarse,…._

_Se abrazan ambos,… que se empieza a mover, lentamente, rítmicamente,… hasta que el movimiento se hace más rápido,… que se separan un poco,… _

_Katara pone sus manos en los hombros de él,….Aang sus manos en la cadera de ella, para moverse más,… que ambos empiezan a decir sus hombres,… Susurrar,.. Sus nombres,… cuando se abrazan más pegados,… porque llegaron al clímax de su amor,…_

_Poco a poco recuperan sus alientos que se separan un poco,… Aang hace que caigan en la cama,… la espalda de Katara en la cama, el arriba de ella,… que sonríen ambos al verse,… que nuevamente se dan un dulce tierno beso,…_

_-¿así no fue como concebimos a Kya?_

_Aang la mira, y le sonríe—lo sé,.. Amorcito,… -le dice cuando le da otro beso.-¿Falto que gritaras más?_

_Katara abre sus ojos, que se ríe-¿Tu también?_

_Aang se ríen que con una de sus manos le separa un mecho de su cabello,…-¿sabes ahora sé porque el destino solamente nos envió una bebe?_

_Katara sonríe que pone una mano en su mejilla—Si,..¿Porque lo dices?_

_Aang le da otro beso ligero en sus labios,… cuando nuevamente se miran,..—Porque mi corazón esta partido en dos,.. La Amo tanto Katara,… Como Amo también a Bumi y Tenzin,.. Pero ella es especial,.. Que no sé cómo explicarme_

_Katara sonríe que le da un ligero beso—Lo sé,… que ella es especial, igual que nuestros niños,… Yo también ciento algo como tú,… ¿será porque con ella sufrimos y hemos aprendido a ser Padres?_

_Aang se sorprende—No lo sé,.. Pueda que si,.. Pueda que no,…a veces creo que esto que estoy viviendo es un hermoso sueño que no deseo despertar_

_-¡Aang!,.. Le dice con los ojos lloroso_

_-¡Katara!,.. Te amo,.. Tengo miedo de un día despertar y que no estés en mis brazos, y que nuestros bebes no estén y que aquella pesadilla que tuve fue una—suspira- ¡Realidad!,…_

_-¡Aang!,… no piense eso,… Esto es una realidad,.. Kya aquí esta,.. Bumi y Tenzin,..—Le dice cuando ella hace que Aang ponga su cabeza en su pecho.-Mi corazón es tuyo como mi alma y cuerpo_

_Aang se quita sus lagrimas—el mío también Katara,… el mío también,…_

_Pasaron un par de días, y como Aang le prometió a Sokka fue por el, Suki y sus niños, _

_Cuando llegan al templo,…_

_-¡GUAU!,.. QUE HEMOSO LUGAR—dice Hakoda y Oyagi,… Aang sonríe_

_-¡mis Niños!,.. Este es el templo del aire de sur—les dice su padre_

_Los niños se le quedan viendo,..-¿Qué bonito lugar Tío Aang?—le dice Hakoda_

_Aang sonríe cuando vienen los demás a recibirlos se saludan todos_

_-vengan vamos al salón de las estatuas—les dice Kya a sus primos_

_-Espérenme voy con ustedes—Sokka les dice,… _

_Cuando llegan Hakoda como Oyagi se sorprenden del lugar,…Sokka sonríe_

_-¿saben que fue aquí que se nos apareció momo?_

_Los niños de él, como Kya, Bumi y Tenzin se le quedan viendo, pero se entristecen a la vez,…_

_-¡Si, que tiempos!—les dice el que recorren todo el salón que salen y regresan con los demás cuando se escuchan que gritan,… ellos se paran _

_-¿Qué está pasando?—Aang les pregunta a ver a Shani molesto,.. Lily llorando,.. Chico pidiendo que se clame_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¡Disculpa pero tu esto no te puedes meter!—le dice Shani molesto_

_-¿Porque no quiere que sean Novios?—le dice Kya,…_

_Todos se le quedan viendo cuando Katara abraza a Kya y los defiende cuando Aang se ríe,.._

_-es todo esto,… ¿Por qué no apruebas que ellos se amen?—les dice Aang_

_-¡Aang!,.. Por favor—nuevamente le pide Shani-_

_¡Shani!,.. Los muchachos se quieren,.. Yo no me opongo que se formen familias con nuestras tradiciones,.. _

_-Lo ves,… ¡Padre!—le dice Lily que esta abrazada de su madre_

_Shani suspira que mira a Chico—Si veo que la haces,…Llorar te vas de aquí—le dice que sale de ahí_

_Todos los felicitan,.. Para el rato cuando Aang busca a Shani para hablar con él, cuando él lo ve suspira,…_

_-¿me vienes a convencer que lo acepte?_

_-¡Shani!,… Sabes bien que es un buen chico,… y que él es muy distinto a su padre_

_Shani suspira—eso ya lo sé,… que es un chico,… ¡Chico!,.. No me cabe la duda, lo que me duele,..¡Aang!,… es mi niña, me duele que ya sea una mujer,.. Yo sé que tengo que aceptar el hecho que ella ya creció,… Pero sigue siendo mí,..¡Niña!,…-le dice él,… Aang sonríe que le pone una mano en su hombro cuando sonríe el—Bueno,.. Deja decirles que lo acepto_

_-que bien Shani_

_-Ya te veré algún día—le dice él y sale de ahí,…_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,…Pero si es una bebe,..¡Mi bebe!—el dice cuando_

_-Papi dice mami que te vegas a tomar el té—le dice ella, cuando Aang la abraza y al verla-¿dime mi bebe todavía me amas?_

_Kya le sonríe—Si papi,.. Y, ¿tu a mi?_

_Aang la abraza...—claro mi bebe—le dice_

_-bueno,… entonces no vamos a ir a la fiesta que están organizando,..¿Verdad?—le dice cuando cruza sus brazos y le hace puchero,…_

_Aang al verla también le hace puchero—Mi bebe,… Ya quedamos en ir,…_

_-¡No!,… No quiero verte que todas esas…. Te quieran abrazar y besar,..¡Papi!,… ¡NO!—_

_Aang se ríe –mi bebe,.. Claro que ellas no me abrazaran y muchos menos me besaran,… imagínate que si eso hacen, Mami me manda a dormir con Appa—le dice cuando,.._

_-Y sea permanente que duermas con el-_

_Aang abre sus ojos, pasa saliva cuando volta a ver,…-¡Katara!,…Amorcito—le habla con una ligera sonrisa_

_-¡Aang!,…. —Katara suspira—Anda vamos al jardín porque de seguro Sokka ya ira por la segunda rebanada de pastel de manzana—ella le dice_

_-¿Qué?-gritan Aang y Kya al mismo tiempo cuando ambos se miran_

_-Tenia que ser el Tío Sokka—Kya les dice_

_Aang y Katara se ríen que van los tres al jardín,….._

_Pasa el rato,.. Sokka y su familia, se quedan un día más cuando ellos están arriba de Appa,…_

_-cuando lleguemos te envió a Appa,… ¿Nos vemos en la fiesta?—Sokka le grita,.._

_Aang sonríe que voltea a ver a Kya cuando nuevamente suspira el—Mi bebe,…No me pongas esa cara_

_Katara la abraza—Mi pedacito a mí tampoco me agrada mucho esa,..¡Fiesta!,.. Pero tenemos que ir,…_

_Kya suspira—Bien, Papi, Bien,.. Si no tenga más remedio voy a ir—le dice cuando—Pero pobre la que se te acerque—le dice cuando sale de ahí_

_Aang suspira cuando se le acerca a Katara, el sonríe que la abraza—Estoy de acuerdo con tu,… ¡Hija!- _

_Aang se iré –Amorcito,.. Ya sabes que te amo,… Anda vamos a nuestra habitación,.. Mientas nuestros bebes están jugando en el jardín,…-le dice cuando se le acerca su oído,…-¿acuérdate que tenernos que recordar cuando concebimos a Tenzin?—le pregunta el,… Katara abre sus ojos que se pone roja_

_-¡Aang!,..Anoche lo recordamos_

_-bueno si es así,… vamos a seguir recordando—le dice él cuando la jala de su mano para dirigirse a su habitación cuando llegan—Acuérdate que también debemos de recordar cuando estábamos,… Solos—le dice,… Katara se pone más roja que la jala para entrar,… y cierra la puerta,…_

_Pasa el rato cuando…._

_-¡Kya!,..¿Papi y mami?—le pregunta Tenzin_

_-de seguro anda en sus Oggis—le dice Bumi,.. Ellos suspiran que salen a buscar a Appa para jugar cuando llega con él,…-¡Appa!,..¿Tu también estas en tus Oggis con Cielo?—le pregunta el,.. Appa le bufa cuando,.._

_-¡Appa!—le dice los niños_

_***Aquí va,…Otro capítulo, Espero que haya sido de su agrado,..**_

_***Gracias,….**_


	61. Chapter 62

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir Conmigo**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Chimuelo 2**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_**Isla de Kyoshi,-**_

_Ellos ya habían llegado cuando los demás los reciben_

_-¡Animo mi bebe!—le dice Aang a Kya porque ella no está feliz de estar en la isla,.. Ella le sonríe que lo abraza_

_-Papi,.. Voy estar junto contigo todo el día—le dice ella,.. Aang le sonríe cuando Sokka carcajea_

_-Si,..¡Papi!,.. No vayan a venirte a robar—le dice Sokka burlándose_

_-¡Tío Sokka!—le grita Kya_

_Aang la abraza mas—No le hagas caso mi bebe,.. Esta celoso,..—le dice el que sale junto con ella para ir con los demás cuando,.._

_-¡Hola!—_

_Les saludan cuando.-¿Ty-Lee?,..¿Que agradable sorpresa?—le pregunta Aang_

_-¿Hola pequeña como has estado?—le pregunta Ty Lee a Kya ella le sonríe,..-¿me han informado que también eres una curandera como tu mami?—_

_Kya abre sus ojos que le da una sonrisa—Si,…_

_-¿te gustaría a aprender como bloquear los CHI?_

_-¿Los CHI?-le pegunta Kya sorprendida_

_-Si,.. Mira y veras —le dice cuando,..-¡Sokka!,.. Necesito que vengas—le pide ella cuando Sokka llega_

_-¿para que soy bueno?—le pregunta con su sonrisa alegre_

_-Mira pequeña,.. –le dice ella cuando Ty Lee hace unos movimientos Sokka cae al suelo_

_-¡TY LEE!,..¿Porque me bloqueaste?—le pregunta están al suelo y molesto_

_-¡GUAU!—le dice Kya cuando voltea a ver a su padre-¿puedo papi?_

_Aang sonríe—claro mi bebe,..Ty Lee te la encargo—le dice cuando ambas salen _

_-¡por eso!,…-les grita Sokka todavía en el piso cuando llegan los demás y al verlo_

_¿Qué te paso Sokka?—le pregunta Katara_

_Sokka suspira—ayúdenme a levantarme—le dice, Aang lo levanta—Fue Ty Lee, le dijo a Kya como boquear los CHI y me tomo por sorpresa—el les dice _

_Katara suspira que hace unos movimientos y los desbloquea cuando,…-¡MAMI!,… ¡MAMI!,… ¡AYUDANOS!—escuchan que gritan los niños, ellos salen corriendo cuando ven tirados a Bumi y Tenzin,.. Y a un lado de ellos Kya y Ty Lee_

_-Katara déjeme felicitarte, tu pequeña aprende rápido,.. Mira en un dos por tres ella bloqueo bien a sus hermanos_

_-¿Qué?—grita Sokka-¿Cómo tan rápido?—le pregunta al ver_

_-Mami, por favor—le grita Bumi_

_Katara suspira que se ríe-¿Qué pasa mami?—le pregunta Tenzin,.. Katara voltea a ver a Kya y Ty Lee_

_-ahora debes de enseñarle como desbloquear los,..CHI—le dice ella,.. Ty Lee sonríe que le dice como cuando Kya toma a Bumi y lo desbloquea_

_Cuando los niños se levanta y furiosos—No se te ocurra volverlo hacer—le dice_

_-Claro que lo voy a ser,… ¿no ven que tendré que practicar?—ella las dice,… Bumi y Tenzin se miran que salen corriendo-¡No corran cobardes!—les grita Kya que va detrás de ellos,.._

_Los demás se ríen—En verdad aparte que es hermosa,.. Aprende muy rápido—les dice ella con una sonrisa cuando llega Suki y la abraza cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!,.. Deberías de tener otra niña,.. Y cuando la tengas me la das—le dice Ty Lee_

_Katara abre sus ojos, cuando Aang la abraza—Lo siento Ty Lee, pero hemos decidido ya no tener más bebes,.. Con los tres son suficientes—le dice que sonríen y regresan con los demás_

_Pasan el rato los muchachos junto con Ty Lee Oyagi y Oyuqui están en la terraza de la casa disfrutando la tarde y viendo que están haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta en la noche cuando,…_

_-¿No han pensado llevar a la niña con los mejores curanderas para que aprender?—les pregunta Ty Lee a Aang y Katara_

_Katara abre sus ojos, Aang avienta el té-¿Qué?,..¡No claro que no!,…ella tiene una gran maestra en casa que le enseñara todo,.. ¿Verdad Amorcito?—le pregunta Aang_

_Katara deja su taza de Té—Si,.. Y te lo agradecemos,.. Aunque si fuera por ella aprendería a ser una maestra aire_

_-¿maestra aire?,..¿Pero es una maestra agua?,..¿Verdad?—le pregunta nuevamente Ty Lee_

_-lo que pasa que ella no puede negar que es hija de su padre,… tendrá el cuerpo de una maestra agua,.. Pero mírala bien, es Aang pero en niña,..¿Imagínatela calva y con tatuajes a quien se parece?—Sokka le pregunta_

_-¡Sokka!—Aang le dice_

_-que, es la verdad,… ella parece más una maestra aire que agua,…_

_Ty Lee la mira bien –Yo digo que tiene los dos elementos_

_Aang abre sus ojos, cuando los demás se le quedan viendo-¿Qué dices?,.. ¿Mi hija con los dos elementos?—le pregunta Katara_

_-¡mírenla!, ¿se mueve con un maestro aire?,.. Pero en ciertas cosas lo hace como un maestra agua,..—Suspira ella—cuando le estaba enseñando su energía es muy fuerte,… como si tuviera los dos elemento en uno_

_-Bueno si mira bien a mi bebe,.. Ella tiene nuestra combinación de piel y ojos,… Y ella es el resultado de los dos—le dice Aang con una sonrisa_

_Ty Lee les sonríe— tienes razón pero aun así,..Katara si de repente quedas nuevamente embarazada, si te sale niña acuérdate que Yo la quiero_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¡No!, claro que no,.. Si en un momento nos decímanos,.. La pequeña Katara se quedara con nosotros—le dice Aang_

_-¿Qué,… Katara?,-le pregunta Ty Lee_

_Katara suspira—lo que pasa que cuando estaba embarazada de Bumi decir que quería Niña,.. Pero nació Niño,.. Y con Tenzin también,.. Pero siempre ha dicho que la siguiente niña tendera llamarse como Yo, ¡Katara!-le dice ella_

_-Y porque no se animan a tenerla—les dice Ty Lee,…_

_Katara suspira, Aang la abraza—Como te lo hemos dicho con los tres son suficientes,..¿Verdad amor?_

_Katara sonríe al verlo que le da un ligero beso en sus labios_

_-¡Oggis!-Sokka les dice,…_

_Katara solamente suspira, Aang se sonroja y los demás se ríen cuando,.. Vienen corriendo los niños,.._

_-¿Qué pasa niños?—les pregunta Suki a los cuatro_

_-Tía,.. Mami,.. Escóncenos porque Kya nos quiere bloquear—le dice Hakoda_

_-Papi,.. Has algo, la llorona y enojona, aparte nos da de latigazos de agua si no queremos—le dice Bumi escondiéndose atrás del, Aang se ríe_

_-¡Aquí!,… ¡ESTAN!-les grita Kya_

_-¡Kya!,.. Mi amor deja a tus hermanos y primos—le dice su madre_

_-Mami,.. Por favor,.. ¿Con quién voy a practicar?_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza—mi bebe,.. Déjalos por un rato_

_-¿mira mi pedacito si deseas esta aquí tu Tío Sokka?_

_Sokka abre sus ojo que voltea a verla-¿Qué?... ¿porque Yo?—le pregunta molesto_

_Kya abre sus ojos, su padre le indica que si cuando ella llega con él le hace puchero—Si,..¡Tío Sokka!,..Por favor,..¡Siiiiiii!,…_

_Sokka al verla-¿no puedes negar que eres hija de tu padre?,.. Está Bien,.. Al cabo esta aquí Sokka—él le está diciendo cuando cae al piso,.._

_-¡Si!,…-grita Kya,.. Cuando nuevamente hace unos movimientos y lo desbloquea ella nuevamente grita de alegara_

_-lo que uno hace por los hijos—dice el,.. Cuando Kya le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-¿me voy a poner celoso?_

_Sokka abraza a Kya-¿dime pequeña verdad que soy más guapo que tu padre calvo?_

_Kya abre sus ojos voltea a ver a su padre, ella se zafa de Sokka cuando va y se pesca del cuello de Aang. —Papi es muy guapo,..—Le dice cuando Aang sonríe de orgullo,…-Tu también Tío,..—le dice ella,_

_Sokka sonríe—Si,.. Eso ya lo sabía—dice él y todos se ríen,…_

_Pasan el rato se están preparando para la fiesta cuando llegan al salón,.._

_-¡Guau!,..¿Que hermosos les quedo?—pregunta Sokka al ver el salón todo adornado con faroles de colores y colguijes en el techo de las cuatro naciones cuando,.._

_-¿TIA SUKI?—los niños le gritan al verla_

_Sokka sonríe de alegría cuando va y le da un beso_

_-¡MAMA!,… ¿Qué hermosa te ves con tu traje de guerrera?—le pregunta sus niños cuando llegan las demás guerrera vestidas con los trajes de Kyoshi,_

_-¡Sokka!... faltas tú para que te lo pongas—le dice Aang,..Sokka voltea a verlo que le da una cara de odio_

_-¡PAPA!,… ¿tu también te has vestido con el traje de guerrera?—le pregunta Hakoda_

_Sokka se pone rojo, pasa saliva, cuando Aang lo abraza por detrás—Si,.. Niños su padre se puso el traje de las guerreras de Kyoshi,… -Sokka solamente se volta cuando Suki también lo abraza_

_-¡Sokka!,… que no te de pena,.. Acuérdate que te estaba enseñando—le dice Suki_

_-¿Qué?—gritan los niños_

_-¡Pero!,..¡Pero tío!,.. Tu nos dijiste que fuiste tú que le enseño a mi tía Suki,..—le dice Bumi_

_Los niños también afirman a lo que Bumi dice_

_Sokka pasa más saliva cuando,…-¿conque diciendo mentiras?—le dice una de las guerreras_

_-de castigo tendrás que ponerte el traje,..¡Sokka!—le dice otra de las chicas_

_Sokka abre sus ojos que voltea a ver a Bumi, cuando todos lo animan,..—Anda Sokka hazlo por los niños—le dice Suki,.. Sokka suspira que asisten cuando,.._

_-¡Hola Aang!,..—le saludan cuando voltea a ver quién es, hace mueca_

_-¿Koko?-_

_-¿Qué hace ella aquí?—le pregunta Tenzin al verla cuando Katara se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_Tenzin voltea a verla—Nada Mami,.. Nada,..—el dice, cuando Kya mira a Koko, ella se pesca del brazo de su padre, Koko se carcajea _

_-Sigues siendo igual,..¡Niña!,.. Tan celosa—le dice a Kya,.. Cuando Aang la abraza_

_-Ya sabes,.. Como es mi bebe—Aang le contesta cuando,.._

_-¡Koko!,..¿Que bueno que te veo necesito que vengas?—le pregunta Oyuqui,.. Ella sale cuando,.._

_-Al rato te veo,… ¡Aang!—le dice cerca,.. Aang la ignora que sigue con sus niños y Katara _

_-¿Qué pasa Oyuqui?_

_-¡Koko!,.. Te quiero ver cerca de mí,.. No te me vas a despegar_

_-¿Qué?,..—le dice molesta- ¿tienes miedo que Aang se decida por mi?_

_-¡KOKO!,… ¡Contrólate!—le grita Oyuqui y le agarra del brazo,… cuando empiezan a llamar para que se reúnan,…_

_Una de las chicas empieza a carraspear para llamar su atención,.._

_-¡Muchas gracias a todos!—les dice ella con una gran sonrisa—Esta fiesta es para todos,.. Pero especialmente para él,..Avatar,.. Katara,… Sokka y Suki, por supuesto,.. ¡Chicos!,.. Muchas gracias a ustedes por la paz que nos han traído y la tranquilidad,.. A nuestros pueblos,.. Que solamente con esta pequeña fiesta es algo significativo por todo lo que nos han dado,..¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!—ella grita,.. Todos aplauden y gritan de alegría,… cuando Aang se para, para decir una palabras pide a Katara y sus niños que estén a su lado,.._

_-¡Muchas Gracias!,.. En verdad Nosotros nos sentimos felices al poder ayudar,.. Y si volviera a Pasa,.. Espero que No,.. Lo volveríamos ha ser,..—les dice él,.. Cuando,.. Se sube Sokka Ya vestido de los guerreros de Kyoshi_

_-que empiece el baile –les grita él,… toma a Suki para bailar,.. Aang a Katara,.. Deja que baile con mami ahorita bailamos mi bebe-le dice a Kya,.._

_Kya sonríe y junto con sus hermanos y primos que se sientan y ven que las parejas que estén bailando,.. Cuando,.. ños!,..¿Desean un vaso de jugo?—les pregunta Koko,.. Tenzin al verla suspira,.. Y junto con sus hermanos y primos aceptan el jugo,… cuando ella se sienta a un lado de Kya,..—Como es el destino,…-ella dice- ¿sabes que al principio que sus padres se casaron el no quería,… Niños?—Koko les dice,.. Kya, Bumi y Tenzin voltra a verla –_

_-No le hagan caso esta celosa—Tenzin les dice_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Celos Yo?,..Por favor,..¡Niño!,..Si su padre y Yo éramos el uno para el otro, pero llego su madre y nos separo—ella les dice cuando los tres están con los ojos abiertos— Y Yo estaba de acuerdo con su padre que no tener,..¡Hijos!,-ella nuevamente les dice cuando—Bueno a lo mejor uno, pero que sea un maestro,..¡Aire!—ella les dice se levanta que sale de ahí,.. Los tres se miran_

_-¿es mentira lo que nos dijo verdad?—Bumi les pregunta_

_-Si,.. No le hagamos caso, ella ha andado de resbalosa con Papi—dice Tenzin_

_-¡pero!,..¡Tenzin!,.. Ella nos digo que Papi no quería,.. ¡Hijos!—Kya le dice-¿tenemos que hablar con él?—ella les pregunta cuando llega sus padre y al verlos,..-¡PAPI!,..¿Tenemos que hablar contigo?—le pregunta molesta y cruzada de brazos,… Aang mira a los tres que están iguales_

_-¿Qué pasa mis amores?—Katara les pregunta_

_-lo siento mami pero es con papi—Kya le dice seria_

_Aang suspira que sale con los tres y se sientan en la terraza del salón- ¿Qué paso?_

_-Papi,..¿Es verdad que tu no querías Hijos?—le pregunta Kya_

_Aang abre sus ojos -¿Qué?,..¿Quien les digo es?_

_-¡PAPI!—Kya le grita_

_Aang suspira cuando Tenzin se le acerca—Fue,..Koko_

_Aang al saber hacen que los tres lo abrasen- Mi bebes es mentira,.._

_-¿Tu sabes que digo la verdad?,..¡Aang!,…-_

_Aang voltea a ver -¡Koko!,..¿Porque les dices esos a mi bebe?_

_-Aang, tus hijos deben de saber que tu no querías hijos al casarte con Katara,..—Aang la interrumpe-Un Momento,.. Yo jamás dije eso,.. Dije que por el Momento,.. Pero Si deseaba tener hijos con ella—le dice firme_

_-¿entonces?,..¿Entonces tu no me querías?—le pregunta Kya con los ojos lloroso_

_Aang voltea a verla—mi bebe,.. Sabes que te amo,…-le dice cuando hace que este cerca de él,.. –No llores mi bebe,.. Ustedes saben que son mi mundo,.. Mi todo,.. Mi cultura en ustedes tres,.. Mi bebe,..—suspira el—fui,.. Más bien Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo al saber que tu venias en camino,.. Cuando me dijo mami,.. Halla en el templo un amanecer,.. Que estaba embarazada de ti,.. Mi bebe,.. Fue el momento más maravilloso al saber que venias en camino,… Eres un sueño hecho realidad,.. ¡Hija!,..Te amo,.. Los amo a los tres,.. Nunca lo duden—les dice él cuando los tres lo abraza-¡SssHhh!,..¡SssHhh!,.. No saben cuánto los amo—les dice él,.. Koko sale furiosa de ahí cuando se tranquilizan—_

_Bien mis bebes,.. Bien,… Nunca lo duden, que los amo,..—les dice cuando los cuatro se quitan sus lagrimas, el les besa sus frentes cuando,..-¿Que le parece si regresamos a la fiesta?—les pregunta los tres sonríen que entran cuando los ve Katara_

_-¿todo bien?_

_Aang le sonríe—Si todo bien,… ¿Bailamos mi bebe?—Kya sonríe a la petición de su padre que salen a bailar,.._

_Koko está que nadie la calienta -¿eso te pasa por ser intrigosa?—le dicen cuando ella volta a ver quien le dice_

_-¡Oyuqui!,..Por favor—_

_Oyuqui suspira pero sonríe a ver a Aang, Katara y sus niños felices,.._

_Pasa el rato cuando Sokka todavía sigue con el traje de guerrera-¡Sokka!,.. Ya es hora de irnos—Suki le dice al ver a sus niños casi dormidos,.. El sonríe cuando los carga_

_-¡Suki!,..¿Que les das porque pesan tanto?—le pregunta cuando están los niños en cada uno de sus hombros_

_Suki sonríe—recuerda que ellos comen lo que tu comes—le dice ella,.. Sokka suspira cuando se despiden de los demás_

_-¡Aang!—le habla Katara y el ve también que los suyos ya están cayendo de sueño, sonríe que hace lo mismo que Sokka se lleva a Bumi y Tenzin_

_-Ahorita me llevo a mi bebe,..-le dice _

_Katara asiente cuando Kya pone su cabecita en sus piernas casi dormida—Ahorita viene papi por ti mi pedacito-le dice, cuando Kya levanta su cabecita se rasca que asiente,.. Katara hace que siga dormida,.. Llega Aang cuando la carga en sus brazos cuando se despiden_

_-Muchas Gracias por todo—les dice él y todos ven que trae en sus brazos a Kya, Katara va detrás del él, al entrar a la habitación en donde esta ella, la dejan en la cama, Katara le quita sus zapatos junto con su ropa solamente la deja en sus calzoncitos y una ligera blusita._

_-¿no le vas a poner la pijama a mi bebe?—le pregunta al ver que la mete entre las sabanas, Katara le da un beso en sus labios_

_-No,..—le dice que hace que ambos salgan de la habitación cuando llegan a la suya que está a un lado, el ve que Katara se está quitando su ropa-¡Aang!,.. No me mires así,.. Hace calor—_

_Aang sonríe que el también se quita su ropa y se deja solamente la interior, Cuando ambos están en su cama, el abraza a Katara, ella pone su cabeza en su hombro_

_-¿me puedes decir que paso?_

_Aang suspira que voltea a verla—Si te digo que Koko quería ser de las suyas_

_Katara se sorprende, pone una mano en su pecho y volta a verlo y frunce su frente—como esta eso_

_Aang nuevamente suspira que la abraza—Ella,.. Ella les digo a mi bebes,.. Que Yo no quería,.. ¡Hijos!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tranquila,.. Tranquila, todo ya quedo arreglado,.. Hable con ellos y les dije la verdad_

_-¿Qué verdad?—le pregunta tímidamente _

_Aang se acerca más que le da un ligero beso cuando sonríe—que los,..¡Amo!—le dice cuando la abraza más_

_-¡Aang!,.._

_-Amorcito es la verdad,.. Los amo a los tres,.. Y como te lo he dicho ellos están porque es su tiempo que estén con nosotros—le dice cuando la abraza mas cayendo en la cama_

_Katara sonríe que le pone una mano en su mejilla-Gracias por amarlos_

_-Katara los amos,.. Por ser ellos, aparte que nos pertenece,.. Son nuestros,.. Sabes lo que me arrepiento de esa… Noche, decirle a Koko que por el momento no pensábamos en tener,.. Bebes,.. Y más saber que tú escuchaste,.. Porque me imagino que ya sabias que venía Kya en camino_

_-Si,.. Como te lo dije,.. Ti mismo me hiciste que me dirá cuenta,.. Y llegando a la Isla la mama de Suki confirmo mi sospecha,.._

_Aang la mira que con sus manos toma su rosto para verse—Nunca me perdonare en hacerte sentirte mal,.. Y en verdad,.. Katara ellos han sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado,.. La llegada de Kya, Luego Bumi y Tenzin,.. Yo jamás me arrepiento que haberos concebido contigo,.. Nunca,.. Como quisiera que el tiempo pasara lentamente para poderlos disfrutar_

_-¡Aang!-le dice con los ojos lloroso,.. Aang se acerca más que la besa,.. Katara lo braza más que esté más cerca de, él cuando se separan y se miran—Si te digo que yo también deseo que el tiempo pase lentamente_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza pone a Katara en su pecho,.. Que da bienvenida el sueño,….cuando la despierta de repente,.. Sonríe al ver a Katara dormida en su pecho,.. Que le da un beso en su frente, ella se mueve al sentir su tacto,… sonríe mas que con una de sus manos acaricia su rostro,.. Bajando por sus brazos, ella se mueve más,.. Que pone sus manos en su pecho,..La abraza más hacia el _

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?_

_Aang se sorprende—Nada Amorcito,.. Sigue durmiendo—le dice cuando la ve que levanta su rostro para mirarse_

_-¿en verdad que pasa?_

_-Nada solamente desperté y quise tenerte más cerca de mí_

_Katara sonríe que se acomoda en el pecho de él,..Aang la abraza mas para quedar dormidos,…_

_Días después,…._

_**Aguas de Alta Mar, Rumbo a Ciudad Republica,..**_

_Ya de noche todos en su camarote dormidos cuando Aang despierta suspira él,.. Sonríe al ver a un lado a Katara y al otro Kya cuando la mira a la niña arque se ceja que la tapa bien_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?—le pregunta toda adormilada_

_-Amorcito,… ¿Por qué nuevamente no le pusiste la pijama a mi bebe?—le pregunta suavecito cerca de su oído_

_Katara suspira que hace a un lada las sabanas-¿Dime porque tu no traes pijama?_

_-¡Katara!,.. Es distinto_

_Katara se sienta que cruza sus brazos molesta-¿Distinto?,… ¡Aang!,.. Hace mucho calor,.. Mírala esta destapada_

_Aang voltea a verla que la tapa cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa papi?—le pregunta al sentirlo_

_-Nada mi amor, duerme_

_Kya solamente se rasca que abraza más su peluche que se acomoda para seguir durmiendo _

_Aang sonríe al verla que voltea a ver a Katara todavía molesta que se acomoda para dormir,.. _

_Katara cierra sus ojos cuando siente los brazos de Aang,… ella abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo-¿no podemos?- Aang le hace puchero—Aang,… por favor,.. Nuestra hija esta a lado,.._

_Aang nuevamente le hace puchero que hace que esta mas pegada a él,.. Cuando le da un beso en su cuello,… otro en su hombro,…_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_-¡Ssshhh!,… Amorcito,…. ¿no queras que despertemos a muestra bebe?_

_Katara suspira—bien,.. Pero no te muevas y no grites—le dice, Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja,.. Que se pega más a Katara,.. Ella levanta una de sus piernas,… Aang poco a poco le va levantando su camisón,… cuando,.._

_Un fuerte estruendo se escucha que hace que los tres caigan de la cama,.. Todos abren sus ojos_

_-¿están bien?—le pregunta Aang a Katara y Kya cuando se escuchan gritos,..El sale para ver cuándo,.._

_-¡PAPI!—le grita Kya,.. Katara se ríe al verlo-¿Papi son del mismo color de los de Tenzin?—le pregunta Kya,… Katara se ríe más,.._

_Aang se le suben los colores que buscan sus pantalones-¡Katara!,…-le grita_

_-¡Mami!,.. Yo pensé que eran azules como los de Bumi—ella le dice,.. Aang abre más sus ojos_

_-¡KYA!—le grita su padre_

_Katara se carcajea—Mi amor no te burles por los calzones de Papi,.. Porque los tuyos son blancos,…-le dice ella,.. Aang sale ya con sus pantalones cuando abre la puerta ve a Bumi y Tenzin y ellos andan en calzones también,.._

_-Vez Papi,.. Tenzin y Tu traen el mismo color—nuevamente ella le dice,.._

_-¡KYA!—le grita su padre_

_Katara suspira—Ya mi amor,.. Mis niños entren,..—ella le dice, Aang sale a ver qué paso cuando tocan _

_-¡Katara!,..¿Todo bien?_

_-Si,… Sokka todo bien,..¿Ustedes?_

_-Bien pero,…- Sokka abre sus ojos al ver sus sobrinos en calzones-¡Katara!,.. ¿Por qué MIS SOBRINOS ANDAN EN CALZONES?—le grita el_

_Katara solamente suspira,.. Sokka sale para también ir a investigar cuando se topa con Aang y esta con varias personas y con el Capitán del Barco,.._

_-¡Señores!,..Por favor—les pide el Capitán,.. Hemos Chocado con unas rocas,.. Porque estamos en el territorio del Reino Tierra,.. Les pido su paciencia y comprensión y cuando la falla está resuelta continuaremos nuestro viaje—les dice el Capitán_

_-¿le podemos ayudar?—Sokka le pregunta_

_-¡Concejal!,.. Gracias,.. Pero ya unos maestro tierras quitaron lo que estaba en nuestro camino,… ahora nuestros ingenieros arreglaran lo dañado,.. Afortunadamente nadie salió lastimado,.. Solamente personas asustados,.. Y como le decía al Avatar, vayan a descansar y si necesito de su ayuda con todo gusto se lo pediré—le dice el capitán,.. Aang y Sokka sale para regresar a sus camarotes_

_-¿Qué paso?-les pregunta Katara y Suki_

_-Nada,.. Vamos a seguir durmiendo—les dice Sokka cuando se va con ella y sus niños,.._

_Aang entra junto con Katara y ve a sus niños en la cama-¿Qué paso Papi?—le pregunta Kya_

_Aang se sienta en la cama cuando también Bumi y Tenzin se sientan –Nada mis bebes,.. Solamente que el barco choco con una piedras pero seguiremos al rato el curso,.._

_-¿es extraño?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang sonríe cuando ve a sus niños,.. – Mis bebes eso hora que vayan a dormir—les dice él cuando sale Bumi y Tenzin el sonríe al verlos que los acompaña hasta su camarote que esta a lado,.._

_-¿papi de seguro todo está bien?—le pregunta Bumi_

_Aang sonríe—Si,.. Anden duerman –_

_Aang sale cuando entra ve que Katara y Kya siguen despierta-¿todavía no te duermes mi bebe?_

_Kya sonríe que le indica que no,.. El entra a la cama y se pone en medio,.. Cuando madre e hija pone sus cabeza en sus hombros,..-Papi,..¿Te vas a dormir en pantalones?—_

_Aang abre sus ojos cuando voltea a verla-¡Kya!,..-le dice,.. Cuando Katara se ríe,.. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?,..—le pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_-Papi,.. Que no te de vergüenza,.. Mis hermanos duermen en calzones,.. Porque tú no puedes,.._

_Aang abre sus ojos se le suben los colores -¡Kya!,.. BEBE-le dice cuando Katara se carcajea mas_

_-Yo se que Mami debajo de su comisión no trae calzones—ella le dice cuando,.._

_-¡KYA!,..Le grita su madre,.._

_-Mami es la verdad,… acuérdate cuando estábamos en el templo después de bañarnos solamente te ponías tu comisión y no te ponías calzones,..—ella le dice cuando ve a sus padre rojos,...que voltean a verla,.._

_Katara hace que este con ella—Mi amor,.. No debes de decir,… eso,…_

_Kya suspira—Mami,… Yo no soy,.. Lin,.. Que anda diciéndole a todo mundo lo que sus padres hacen cuando se pelean y después de pelearse,.._

_Aang la abraza que esta rojo—ni a tu tío,.. Sokka, mi bebe_

_Kya se ríe—Papi,.. A él menos,… aunque una vez lo vi a él en calzones también_

_Ellos se miran -¿Cuándo lo vistes?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang sonríe – ¿Si mi bebe dinos?—le pregunta ansioso_

_Kya se rasca su cabeza cuando sonríe—fue cuando estábamos en la Isla,.. Lo vi que salía del cuarto de Hakoda y Oyagi,.. Les digo porque le estaba pidiendo a mi tía Suki que le abriera la puerta—ella les dice,.. Aang sonríe maliciosamente al saber—Oye mami, porque el tío Sokka se enojo porque me quede a dormir con ustedes y mas porque no traigo ¿pijama?—ella le pregunta_

_Katara suspira—No le hagas caso,.. Anda vamos a dormir—ella le dice cuando se cambia de lugar para que su padre este en medio de ellas,.. Aang sonríe que a cada una les da un beso,…Y se quedan dormidos,…_

_Amanece:_

_Todos los de los barcos salen para el comedor cuando se oye en el altavoz del barco_

_-¡Buenos días Pasajeros!,… ¡Les habla su Capitán!,.. Para informarles que estaremos todo el día atascado aquí,.. Pero creemos que ya Mañana podemos seguir nuestro curso,… les recomiendo que descanses y bajan al comedor a las horas señaladas,.. Bueno, que tengan un buen día—el les dice cuando todos suspiran,.._

_-¿Qué bien todo el día atorados aquí?—Sokka les pregunta quejándose_

_Cuando todos asientes a lo que él dice,…_

_Terminan de desayunar cuando Aang está con Appa –Papi,.. ¿Estamos aburridos?—le pregunta Bumi quejándose, el sonríe _

_-¿Qué se te ocurre?_

_Bumi sonríe-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo en Appa?_

_Aang se sorprende y sonríe-¡Bumi!,..¿Eres un genio hijo?—Bumi sonríe de orgullo –vamos con mami y tus hermanos para decirles—_

_Bumi sonríe que sale cuando,.._

_-¿Qué?,..¡Aang!,.. Estás loco,.. –_

_-Amorcito,.. Mir a mis bebes están aburridos—le dice él y le hace puchero cuando llega Kya con la misma expresión, Bumi y Tenzin se les une_

_-¡ach!,..Odio cuando me ponen esa cara—_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en sus labios_

_-¡Oggis!—les grita los niños,.. Ellos se separan_

_-bueno vámonos—les dice Aang cuando,.._

_-Mami,.. ¿No piensas ir con nosotros?—Kya le pregunta_

_Katara sonríe—No,… ¡Aang!,.. Te los encargo,.. Y pobre de ti si les pasa algo malo a los tres—_

_Aang sonríe que ya está en la cabeza de Appa y los niños en el lomo de él cuando,…_

_-¿adonde van?—les pregunta Sokka llegando con sus niños_

_-vamos a dar una vuelta,… ¿desean ir?—Aang les pregunta,… Sokka como sus niños sonríe cuando están a punto de subirse_

_-¿Quién les dio permiso de salir?—les pregunta Suki llegando cruzada de brazos y molesta_

_Los tres voltean a verla que pasa saliva-¡Suki!,.. Amor,.. Aang nos invito a dar un paseo en Appa—le dice Sokka con una gran sonrisa_

_Suki arque su ceja-¡No!,..No van a ir_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Mama porque?—le pregunta Hakoda cuando mira a su madre serio—Si Ya lo sé,… que estamos castigados hasta llegar a casa_

_Sokka y sus niños suspiran_

_-bueno,… Nosotros nos vamos—Aang les dice y con un Yip, Yip salen volando,… cuando vuelan y cruzan las montañas,…_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Mira se ve una torre en una montaña?—le pregunta Kya,.._

_Aang sonríe cuando -¡OMASHU!,…-él le grita_

_Los niños se le quedan viendo,…-¿Omashu Papi?—Kya le pregunta, el volta a verlos que asienten cuando llegan,…_

_**Reino tierra de,.. Omashu.-**_

_-¡EL AVATAR!,..¡EL AVATAR!,…-todos gritan al verlos cuando,.._

_-¿¡Aang!?_

_Aang volta cuando termina de bajar a sus niños sonríe el que extiende sus brazos para saludar-¡Shu!,…_

_Shu sonríe-¿no pensé en verte de nuevo?,.. Desde,..—suspira el—desde que el no está con nosotros—le dice él con algo de nostalgia,.._

_-lo siento,.. Por no avisar, lo que pasa que cercas de aquí nuestro barco quedo atascado y mis bebes se estaban aburriendo que decidimos dar un paso, pero nunca pensé que cercas de aquí estaba la gran Ciudad de Omashu,.. Bueno ¡Shu!,.. Déjame presentarte a mis bebe,.. Ella es Kya,.. Bumi y Tenzin_

_Shu abre sus ojos-¿¡Bumi!?—le pregunta el,.. Aang sonríe que asiente,..-¡Aang!,.. Le pusiste como mí,..¿Bisabuelo?_

_Los niños se le quedan viendo,..Aang sonríe –Si,.. Sabes que mi viejo amigo Bumi y Yo nos queríamos,.. Por eso decidí ponerle a mi bebe el nombre de él,.._

_Shu se carcajea,.. Bumi como los demás arquean su ceja- ¡Niños!,.. Perdón lo que pasa que mi Bisabuelo se llamaba Bumi y era el Rey de este tierra,.. Espero pequeño que no seas Loco como él.-_

_Los niños abren sus ojos al saber,.. Cuando,..—El si está Loco—Kya le dice a su padre,.. El sonríe que los hace pasar cuando,.._

_-¡Bumi!,.. Mi muchacho, quiero que contemples las posibilidades—le dice,.. Bumi voltea a ver la cuidad cuando ve que algo le llama la atención sonríe el,.._

_-¡Kya!,..¡Tenizn!,.. Vengan,.. Creo que aquí si nos podemos divertir—el les dice,.. Kya sonríe, cuando Tenzin suspira,…_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Estás loco?-le grita Tenzin al verlo subiéndose en uno de los deslizadores,… cuando Kya se sube también, el suspira-¿si no tengo de otra?—el le pregunta,.._

_-Ya verás cabeza de aire que te divertirás—le dice Bumi cuando se empieza a mover,.._

_-¿creo que mejor no?—Kya les pregunta_

_-No seas cobarde,.. Llorona—le dice Bumi cuando se deslizan,…_

_Aang está con Shu platicando que están en una de las terrazas tomando el té cuando,…-¡ADIOS PAPI!—escucha que le gritan,.. _

_Aang al escuchar avienta el té,… -¡POR LOS ESPIRITUS!—grita el al ver a sus niños deslizándose,.. Shu está de carcajada-¡Katara ME VA A MATAR!—nuevamente grita él,..Shu se carcajea más,.._

_-eso te pasa por ponerle a uno de tus hijos el nombre del Gran Rey Loco—le dice Shu carcajeándose más,…_

_Aang desesperado se sube a uno, cuando,..-¡BUMI!,.. HAS QUE PARE—le grita su padre,.._

_Kya le indica,.. Cuando,..-¡TENZIN!,.. HAS ALGO CON TU AIRE CONTROL—le grita Kya al ver que está en su camino,..Tenzin se mueve que hace que vuelen y vayan a otro rampa,.. Aang desesperado también con su aire control trata de alcanzarlos,.. Pero no pude,.. Cuando,…_

_-¡CUIDADO!,..-gritan los niños al chocar,.. Aang al ver hace una bola de aire para protegeros,.. Bumi y Tenzin cae un donde está la paja,.. Kya metes sus manos y cierra sus ojos cuando los abre,… ve a su padre que está debajo de ella y entre los dos hay aire,…_

_Cuando,.._

_-¡MIS COLES!,…-escuchan que gritan,.._

_-¡KYA!,..¿SI ERES UNA MAESTRA AIRE?—le gritan sus hermanos al verla,.. Ella abre más sus ojos_

_-mi bebe,.. Suéltate –le dice su padre,.. Ella suspira que mueve sus manos y él, la pesca para que no caiga en el suelo,.. Aang sonríe al tenerla en sus brazos cuando se levanta junto con ella,.. Se les queda viendo a los tres,.._

_-A mi no me mires,..Papi… Yo no quería pero ya sabes como es este,..¡Loco!,.. Y esta llorona, ellos me convencieron—le dice Tenzin quejándose_

_Aang suspira y se ríe cuando,.._

_-¡BUMI!,.. Tenias que salir igual que a tu tocayo—le dice Shu,.._

_Bumi sonríe,.. Kya hace mueca, Tenzin suspiran,.. Shu los hace pasar y le cuenta las anécdotas que su Bisabuelo el Gran Rey de Omashu hacia y mas con su padre,.. Los niños sonríen y están al tanto de escuchar,.. Que pasan las Horas,…_

_**En el Barco que esta atascado en Altamar.-**_

_Katara está desesperado porque no han llegado,.._

_-pero ya verá cuando llegue—ella se dice furiosa_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Hermanita!,…-le habla Sokka burlándose,.. Ella volta a verlo que mejor que se caya y suspira a la vez que sale a contemplar para ver si ve Appa llegar con Aang y sus niños,…_

_Mientas,…_

_**Omashu,…**_

_-Papi,.. Papi,..¿Creo que ya es hora de regresar?—Kya le pregunta cuando el se sorprende que ya esta atardeciendo_

_-¡NIÑOS!,.. HAY QUE REGRESAR—les grita él,.. Bumi y Tenzin se quejan se despiden de Shu_

_-¡Espero en volverlos a ver!—les grite él,…_

_-¡Appa!,.. Vuela lo ms rápido—le grita Aang cuando suspira el-¿espero que su madre no me mate?—el les pregunta_

_-Papi,.. No te preocupes Ya sabes que te defendemos—le grita Kya,.. Aang sonríe_

_-Lo sé mi bebe,.. Si pero de seguro me castigara con otra cosa—él se dice en voz baja _

_-¡Kya!,..¿Como lo hiciste?—le pregunta Bumi_

_-Si,..¿Como?—Tenzin también le pregunta_

_Kya suspira—creo que soy mitad de los dos,.. Porque solamente cuando siento que estoy en peligro me,.. Sale aire,.. –ella le dice triste y baja su cabeza_

_Bumi se rasca su cabeza-¿pero sabes dominar el agua también?_

_Kya suspira que no sabe qué decir,…que todos se quedan callados cuando,.._

_-Ya mero llegamos—les grita su padre,.. Los niños se asoman cuando sonríe que se ven las luces del barco,…_

_**Barco en Alta mar.-**_

_Katara estaba afuera contemplando la noche y ver las estrellas salir que ya estaba desesperada cuando escucha un rugido, sonríe ella al ver quienes hay llegado_

_-¡MAMI!,..¡MAMI!—le grita los niños,..Ella sale a su encuentro_

_-¡mis amores!,..¿Están bien?,.. ¿No les paso algo malo?—ella les pregunta cuando_

_-¡Hola!,..¡Amorcito!_

_Katara furiosa-¡SOLAMENTES DIJISTES UNA VUELTA!,… ¡NO TODO EL DIA!—ella le grita furiosa_

_-Mami,.. No te enojes con Papi—_

_Katara suspira...—no me acordabas que por todo lo defiendes,.._

_-¡Mami!—le grita Kya_

_Katara suspira-¿A dónde los llevo su padre?_

_Aang pasa saliva-¡A Omashu!—le gritan los niños_

_Katara abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,…-ella les grita cuando suspiran y se van al comedor para que les den de cenar,.. Cuando llegan Sokka y familia,.. Los niños platican cuando,..-¿Qué?,..¡Aang!,..¿Los degastes que se subieran?_

_Aang esta rojo, pasa saliva. cuando Sokka se carcajea al saber,..-¡Vamos hermanita!,..¿Que ya no te acuerdas cuando fuimos la primera vez?—Sokka le pregunta,.. Katara voltea a verlo que le da una cara de odio,.._

_Pasa el rato los niños se están bañando cuando,.._

_-¡espero que tus hijos te hagan lugar para dormir!—le dice Katara enojado_

_-¡Katara!,.. Por favor,.. No,.. Bumi ronca,.. Tenzin no ronca pero avienta aire—le dice _

_Katara suspira—Bien,.. Bien—le dice cuando él la abraza—Y olvídate que habrá algo,… estas castigado,.._

_Aang abre sus ojos-¡Katara!,.. NO—_

_Katara voltea a verlo-¿Qué prefieres?,…Aguántate,.. O dormir con Appa,..—le dice cruzada de Brazos,.. Aang suspira_

_-Bien,.. Bien si no tengo más remedio que aguantarme—le dice el cabizbajo cuando le toca su turno de bañarse_

_-Si no te hubieras ido,.. Lo habríamos hecho todo el día—ella le dice cuando él se regresa_

_-tenemos toda la noche—le dice con una gran sonrisa_

_-¡NO!,.. Y andando, porque Yo también me quiero bañar—le dice cuando ve que él le hace puchero-¡NO!—nuevamente grita ella,.. Aang suspira que entra al baño solo a bañarse cuando—ahora tendré que bañarme con agua helada,.. –ella se dice y espera su turno en bañarse cuando,.._

_-¿todo bien mami?_

_Katara sonríe—si mi pedacito,.. Todo bien—ella le dice,.. Kya sonríe que se queda dormida,.._

_Aang sale de su baño-¿deseas que te talle la espalda?_

_Katara voltea a verlo-¡NO!,…-le grita ella,..Aang suspira cuando,.._

_Otra noche si nada de nada—él se dice en voz baja se recuesta en la cama y cae en el sueño,.._

_Katara sale de su baño cuando ve que padre e hija está bien dormidos,.. Sonríe ella que a cada uno les da un beso en su frente y suspira—Otra noche sin nada de nada—ella se dice que entra en la cama y se queda dormida,…._

_***Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no se estén aburriendo**_

_***Mil Gracias por comentar.**_

_***GRACIAS,…**_


	62. Chapter 63

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Muchas Gracias por seguir**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***Jess Sarai**_

_***MGID**_

_***Neji Hyuga Gracias por comentar amablemente**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Habían pasado unos días de que ellos llegaron cuando,.._

_-¿practicando como un maestro aire?—Bumi le pregunta al ver los movimientos que Kya hace,.. Ella suspira de frustración_

_-Déjala Bumi,.. Ella cree que puede dominar los dos elementos—le dice Tenzin y sigue practicando sus movimientos,.._

_Kya les hace mueca que mejor sale de ahí,.. Que se va sola a la playa para practicar,.. Cuando también practica sus movimientos de agua control,.._

_Pasa el rato cuando,.._

_-¿Qué hacen mis niños?—_

_Ellos sonríen—Mami,.. Estoy practicando mis movimientos de aire—Tenzin le dice con una gran sonrisa_

_-Yo estoy con mi espada y bumerán que el Tío Sokka me regalo –Bumi también se lo dice _

_Katara sonríe-¿en dónde está su hermana?_

_Bumi suspira—la,….. ¿Llorona?—el le pregunta_

_-¡Bumi!,….—_

_-Mami,.. Anda por ahí,.. Porque según ella se cree que puede dominar los dos elementos—le dice Tenzin_

_Katara suspira que sale a buscarla cuando sonríe al ver quien ha llegado_

_-¡Amorcito!,..—Le grita Aang al verla que corre a su encuentro y se besan al separarse-¿Qué pasa Katara?_

_Katara suspira-¡Kya!_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Qué pasa con mi bebe?_

_-Aang,.. Según los niños,.. Que Kya cree que puede dominar los dos elementos,.. Creo que como le han dicho que tiene de nosotros dos,.. Ella cree –Aang la interrumpe—Katara nuestra hija es única al dominar los dos—le dice _

_Katara abre sus ojos-¿Qué me estás diciendo?- Aang la invita a sentase cuando le platica todo ella voltea a verlo y cruzada de brazos -¡Aang!,… En todo este tiempo no me lo has dicho,… Que mi hija, aparte de ser una maestra agua,.. También es una maestra,..¡Aire!,..¿Porque me has ocultado todo este tiempo?,..¿Porque? —le pregunta furiosa_

_Aang suspira—Katara,.. Porque ella solamente dominara lo del aire control solamente lo básico y le sale cuando está en peligro o sumamente,… Furiosa,.. Nada más,…_

_-Pero aun así,.. Yo debería de saberlo,.. Es mí,..¡Hija!,…-le grita_

_-Katara por favor,.. Entiéndeme,.. Como quieres que te lo diga, Si ella misma me ha ocultado muchas cosas,.. Yo la he descubierta haciendo práctica_

_-¿los pergaminos?—Katara le pregunta_

_-Si,.. Ella los agarra y se pone a practicar,.. Y en verdad,.. Es sumamente inteligente,.. Aunque me duela decir,..—Suspira- Aprende más rápido que Tenzin,.. Katara, tú misma la ha visto cuando practica el agua control,… ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que nos dijo Ty Lee?_

_Katara suspira—Si,.. Lo recuerdo,.. Pero aun así, Aang, Yo debería de saberlo—le dice cuando voltea a verlo—Mi Hija también una maestra,.. Aire—le dice cuando sonríe_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza mas—Si,.. Katara Ya ves,… Pero ella nos va a necesitar,.. Recuerda lo que Gyatso me digo,..Su agua control es fuerte,.. Más que el aire_

_-¿en qué puedo ayudarla?,…-le pregunta Katara preocupada_

_-Amorcito,.. Francamente no lo sé,… desde que llegamos de Omashu, ella ha estado algo distante,.. Como si tuviera miedo,.. ¿Pero no se dé qué?,.._

_-¿Miedo Kya?,… ¡Aang!,.. Tú la sobre proteges,..Ella se siente segura cuando está contigo_

_-Katara, es mi bebe,…Sabes bien, que por mi fuera ella seguirá en pañales_

_Katara sonríe que pone una mano en su mejilla—Si,.. Y más cuando te decía,.. Papi,.. Yi,.. Yi—Aang sonríe al recordar -¿te parece si vamos a buscarla?..—le pregunta ella_

_Aang sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios—Si,.. Vamos—le dice cuando la abraza-¿sabes que me acorde que una hermosa maestra agua aprendió casi sola por instinto?_

_Katara sonríe al recordar-¡Aang!,… Es muy distinto, ella nos tiene a nosotros,…_

_-lo sé,… Amorcito lo sé,…_

_Ellos salen cuando van a establo de Appa se sorprende que ella no esté-¡Aang!,.. Kya no está en la casa, ni aquí,.. Menos,..¿En dónde puede estar?—le pregunta cuando ellos se miran-¿¡En la Playa!?-se dicen al mismo tiempo que salen a buscarla cuando llegan la ven sentada en la arena,.. Ellos sonríen que está ahí que se acercan ambos,.._

_-¡KYA!—le grita_

_Ella voltea a verlos que se quita sus lagrimas y trata que no se den cuentan,.._

_-¿mi bebe que haces aquí y sola?_

_-lo siento,.. Quería ver el mar,…_

_-¡Kya!,…-le habla su madre,.. Ella suspira-¿si querías ver el mar lo pudiste ver desde el jardín?_

_Kya agacha su cabeza, que ellos al verla la abraza-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?_

_Kya suspira-¿No lo es?_

_Ellos se miran que se sorprenden- ¿te sientes confundida?—le pregunta su madre,..Kya voltea a verla_

_-en realidad Mami,.. ¿Qué no lo es?,..—ella les dice con sus ojos llorosos,.. Ellos se sientan en la arena que la abraza_

_-vamos mi amor cuéntanos que es lo que sientes—le pide Katara_

_Kya los mira –lo que pasa,.. Que cuando practico el aire control,.. No me sale,.. Y cuando practico el agua control,.. Me sale tan,.. Rápido, que quisiera que así con el aire me saliera,… -suspira ella—Y cuando medito no se sea mi mente pero escucho que me dice que no debo,.. Que solo tu Papi puedes, hacerlo,.. Porque eres el Avatar_

_Aang se sorprende-¿Cómo está eso mi bebe?,… Cuando sentiste eso_

_Kya frunce su frente—Fue,.. Cuando estábamos en la Isla de Kyoshi,.. ¿Creo? –se rasca su cabeza—Bueno creía ver a mi Tía Suki,..Vestido de su traje de Guerrera,.. Pero su voy era más,…-su padre la interrumpe-¿Cómo si te estuviera regañando?—le pregunta el, Kya voltea a verlo que asiente, el suspira,..—Mi bebe no le hagas caso,.. Si ella se te vuelve a parecer, nuevamente le dice,.. Dile que tú puedes,.. Porque también llevas la sangre de una,.. Avatar—le dice él, Kya sonríe _

_-bien creo que ya es hora de meternos, porque de seguro tus hermanos tendrán mucha hambre_

_-Si,.. Típico de Bumi,.. Aunque Tenzin también esta igual—ella les dice,.. Sonríen que se dirigen hacia su casa_

_Cuando llegan…._

_\- ¿En donde andaban?—les pregunta Bumi cruzado de brazos_

_-no pongas esa cara Hijo,.. Ya vamos a cenar—Katara le dice,.. Bumi sonríe que todos se sientan en la mesa para cenar y agradecer por los alimentos,.. Cuando Katara carraspea—Mis Amores,.. Para recordarles que dentro de dos semanas entran a la escuela_

_-¡Mami!,..¡No!—le dice Bumi frustrado-Katara voltea a verlo que le da una cara-Bueno, Si no tengo más remedio—suspira el_

_Aang se ríe—Hijo no es tan malo la escuela—él le dice cuando ve que Katara cruza sus brazos_

_-Papi,..¿Tu fuiste a la escuela?—Tenzin le pregunta_

_El apenas le iba a contestar—Si,.. Tu padre fue a la escuela,…-le dice algo molesta_

_Aang sonríe al recordad—Si Tenzin, en el templo del aire del oeste como en el sur nos enseñaron a leer y escribir y algo de ustedes que han aprendido_

_-¿Y tu Mami?—nuevamente Tenzin le pregunta_

_Katara suspira que voltea a verlos—En realidad en la casa de Gran-Gran,.. Nos juntábamos porque ella a todos los niños nos enseñaba a leer y escribir y nos contaba Historia—les dice ella con nostalgia—Bueno como mañana es fin de semana vamos a ir al mercado a comprar lo que les falta para la escuela,.. Tenzin mi amor recuerda que este años tu entras junto con Oyagi—le dice,.. Tenzin sonríe_

_-Mami,.. ¿Lin también va a ir a la escuela?_

_Katara se sorprende,.. Aang voltea a verlo-¡Tenzin!,..Tu novia no va ir,.. No vez que en la primer la expulsan…. —le dice Bumi riéndose,… Tenzin le hace mueca de enojo_

_-Conociéndola no lo dudo—Aang les dicen también riéndose, cuando él ve que Katara y Tenzin están serios,.. -¡Ups!—dice el—Vamos Hijo,.. Lo más seguro que si-_

_Tenizn sonríe,.. Cuando,.._

_-¿Qué bien ahora tendré que ser niñera de ella también?—Kya pregunta en voz baja_

_Bumi sonríe al escuchar—Lo siento,… Hermanita, eso te pasa por ser la mayor,.. Aparte de ayudarnos con las tareas, llevar nuestro lonche,.. Y,..—el dice cuando se rasca su cabeza, Kya está furiosa al escuchar—Y en eso es mi obligación espantarte a los novios—le dice él con una sonrisa_

_-¿Qué?,… ¡NOVIOS!—grita su padre_

_Kya hace mueca al ver a Bumi-¡papi!,.. No te preocupes estoy Yo para espantarle a todos los niños que se le acerquen,.. Esa es la tarea que tú me has encomendado—Bumi dice como si nada cuando Katara voltea a ver a Aang,.. El se pone rojo, pasa saliva_

_-Mami,.. Porque te pones así,.. Aparte tu sabes bien que me cae bien gordo—Kya le dice_

_-¿Quién te cae gordo?—le pregunta su padre cruzado de brazos y molesto_

_-¡Aang!,.. No te pongas así,.. _

_-como quieres que me ponga si Ya un niño quiere algo con mi bebe—le dice molesto, Kya suspira que se levanta y lo abraza_

_-Papi,.. Yo te amo,.. Y ese niño—ella hace mueca de disgusto—me cae mal,.. Porque a todas las niñas el anda diciendo que son sus novias,.. Pero es tan sangrón que no vale la pena—le dice ella poniendo su cabecita en su hombro y le da una gran sonrisa, Aang la abraza_

_-¿en verdad mi bebe?,..¿Te cay mal ese niño?...—le pregunta poniéndole cara de puchero, Katara solamente suspira al verlos_

_-Si, Papi,.. Ese,.. Quin-Li no vale la pena, el se cree mucho porque según su padre es Concejal como el Ti Sokka_

_-¿Concejal?—le pregunta cuando abre sus ojos-¿Es Quin-Li Hijo el que está contigo mi bebe?_

_-Si,..—Suspira ella_

_Aang la sienta en sus piernas –Bueno mi bebe si te sigue molestando me dices para hablar con su padre_

_-¿entonces su padre si es Concejal?—Bumi le pregunta_

_-Si, Pertenece a la Nación del Fuego que es un representante de tu Tío Zuko_

_-Bueno, Bueno, terminan de cenar, recuerden que tienen que darle a los bisontes y lémures la fruta de la canasta—les recuerda ella_

_-Mami, ¿No habrá otra cosa para darle a Cielito?_

_Aang se sorprende a lo que Kya le pregunta-¿Qué pasa con Cielito?, Mi Bebe_

_-Papi desde que llegamos no ha querido comer,.. Y como si esta,… Triste—le dice ella—_

_-¿Qué te parece si después de cenar vamos a verla?—le pregunta su padre,.. Kya sonríe que asiente,.. _

_Terminan de cenar, Aang les ayuda a darles su comida a los lémures como a los bisontes cuando llegan en donde esta Appa y su Familia_

_-Ven, Cielito, ven a cenar—Kya le habla,.. Pero ella no quiere,.. Aang se acerca cuando ella se esconde_

_-¿Qué te Pasa linda?—le pregunta suavemente,.. El se acerca cuando,.. Abre sus ojos—Mi bebe,.. Dile a Mami si puede venir un momento—le pide,.. Kya abre sus ojos que sale corriendo_

_-¿Qué le pasa papi?—Tenzin le pregunta_

_-deja que venga mami—le dice, cuando llega Katara va directo con Cielito la empieza a checar voltea a ver a Aang_

_-¿Qué pasa Mami?,.. ¿Que es lo que tiene?—Kya le pregunta_

_-ven mi amor,..—le pide cuando Katara le pasa de su agua control para que ella la cheque, Kya se sorprende que voltea a ver a sus padre_

_-¿Qué es mi bebe?—Aang le pregunta, Kya frunce su frente_

_-respira profundo, cierra tus ojitos y nuevamente concéntrate—le pide Katara a Kya, ella hace lo que su madre le dice cuando,.._

_-¡MAMI!,… ¡¿VA TENER UN BEBE?!—Kya le pregunta sorprendido_

_-¿Qué?,… ¿Cómo un bebe?—los niños le preguntan_

_Kya abraza a Cielito—Pobre,.. Pobre Cielito—ella le dice_

_-¡APPA!,.. VAS A SER ABUELITO—los niños le gritan Appa le bufa _

_-Papi,.. Mami,.. ¿Pero quién es el papa del bebe que Cielito va a tener?—Tenzin les pregunta_

_Ellos se sorprende, cuando Cielito se voltea porque le da vergüenza,…-¡Tranquila Cielito!,.. Tranquila,… Vas a ver que te vamos a cuidad a ti y tu bebe,..¿Verdad Papi?— Kya le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe—Claro que si mi bebe,..—le dice cuando Bumi y Tenzin se le acerca y también la acaricia_

_-Si,.. Y esperemos que sea un ¡Niño!—Bumi le dice,.. Cuando Appa le bufa, todos sonríen que salen de ahí para dejarlos que descansen,…._

_Aang y Katara les da las buenas noches a Bumi y Tenzin cuando,…_

_-Papi,… ¿Por qué Kya puede dominar los dos elementos?—Bumi le pregunta_

_Aang y Katara aben sus ojos—Bumi, Hijo,.. ¿Porque lo preguntas?—le pregunta su madre_

_Bumi suspira—Porque sé que es una maestra agua como tu Mami,… Pero Yo la vi cuando estábamos en Omashu ella no cayó al suelo porque entre ella y Papi había aire en sus manos,…_

_Aang se sienta en su cama cuando Tenzin también se sienta para escuchar lo que él tiene que decir—Mis Muchachitos,.. Parece que su Hermana si resulta ser que tiene dos elementos,… Pero su fuerte es el agua control como Mami, Y cuando se siente en peligro le sale el aire control,.. Poco, pero le sale_

_Bumi se rasca su cabeza-¿ustedes creen que Yo puede tener también?_

_Aang y Katara se miran que lo abrazan…-¡Bumi!,.. Hijo, Nosotros te amamos como eres,.. Si en un futuro resulta que tengas,.. Te amamos,.. Y si no llegara a pasar también te amamos,.. Recuerden ambos los amamos por ser ustedes,.. No porque sean maestros a No—les dice Katara,.. Aang asiste a lo que ella les dice,.. Bumi y Tenzin sonríe que también se abrazan_

_-¿entonces eso de llorona y enojona no se le quitara?—Bumi les pregunta, Aang y Katara le sonríen que lo meten a su cama,.. Salen de ahí para dirigirse a la de Kya cuando entran_

_-¿todavía despierta mi bebe?_

_Kya sonríe cuando deja un lado el libro que este leyendo Katara lo agarra para saber que sonríe- ¿conque quieres saber de los Avatares?_

_Kya le sonríe—Bueno Mami,.. Papi es el Avatar es bueno saber de sus antecesores_

_-¿Qué deseas saber mi bebe?_

_Kya sonríe que se sienta cuando-¿creo que mejor si mañana platican es tarde y recuerden que iremos al mercado temprano?—_

_Aang sonríe que le da la razón, Kya suspira que acepta la decisión, que les da las buenas noches a sus padres,.. Ellos salen de ahí para dirigirse a su habitación cuando llegan, ambos se quitan sus ropas para entra en su cama cuando Aang suspira Katara se da cuanta_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang se sienta en la cama que voltea a verla-¡Amorcito!,… Creí que en un futuro entrenar a Cielito para que Kya pudiera manejarla, pero ahora con esto que le está pasando no_

_-Aang, lo dices porque va tener,.. ¿Un bebe?—Katara le pregunta, Aang suspira—Bueno recuerda cuando nació Cielito fue aun día que Kya cumpliera su primer añito_

_Aang sonríe—Si, no me acordaba—le dice cuando sonríe mas-¡Katara!,… Amorcitos,.. ¿Qué te parece si me levantas el castigo?_

_Katara sonríe al escucharlo que voltea a verlo-¿Cuál castigo?_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Cómo que cual?—le pregunta cruzado de brazos_

_Katara se reí—te dije que te aguantara hasta que llegáramos, pero se ve que tu no,… Quieres—le dice cuando ella se recuesta en la cama, Aang sonríe que se acerca a ella cerca de su oído_

_-entonces prepárate para gritar—le dice,.. Katara abre sus ojos al escuchar cuando siente las manos de Aang en sus brazos,.. Un beso en su cuello, otro en su hombro,.. Ella sonríe al sentir las caricias por su piel,… _

_Aang la voltea para verse que le da un beso en sus labios,… Katara lo abraza,… pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello,… el beso se hace apasionado,.. Abriendo sus bocas saboreando el placer, cuando ambos empiezan a acariciarse mas, separan sus labios de sus bocas,…-¡Amorcito!,…Sokka me comento que piensa ir a la tribu el próximo fin de semana_

_-¡Mmmm!,…-le dice Katara al sentir la pasión de sus besos y caricias en su piel_

_-¿te parece sí nuestros bebes se vayan con él?_

_Katara abre sus ojos-¿Qué se vayan los tres solos?_

_Aang sonríe que con sus manos le toma su rostro y empieza dándole besos—No se irán solos, Sokka, Suki y sus niños irán—Anda se buena así tendremos el próximo fin para nosotros solos,.. Sin cerrar la puerta, sin estar al pendiente que de repente nos griten que algo pasó_

_Katara sonríe-¿con quieres estar todo el día en la cama?_

_-Si,… todo desde que amanece,.. Hasta el otro día,…_

_Katara sonríe- ¿necesitas hablar con Sokka y con tus hijos?_

_Aang sonríe-Si,..Ya verás amorcito que no saldremos en la cama,.. Haremos el amor todo el día_

_Katara se ríe— ¿todo el día?,..¡He!_

_Aang sonríe al besar sus hombros bajando lentamente hasta sus pechos,.. Que el abre su boca para deleitarse de placer,… Katara suspira al sentir la pasión de la lujuria,.. Ella con sus manos están en la cabeza calva dándole caricias,.. Arque mas su columna al sentir que Aang esté en su otro pecho dándole la mima pasión,.. Cuando con sus manos lentamente le va bajando el comisión cuando sonríe el,…_

_-mi bebe tiene razón,…_

_Katara abre sus ojos-¡Aang!,.._

_Aang se ríe,.. Al ver que ella no trae ropa interior,.. Cuando le quita el comisión y lo avienta,.. El poco a poco empieza dándole besos, por sus piernas, bajando por sus muslos, empieza acariciar, cuando Katara ve sus intenciones,.. Ella con sus pies lo detiene que estén en el pecho de él,.. Sonríe ella que se muerde su labio porque sus pies lentamente van bajando hasta que le quita su ropa interior,.. El sonríe al ver cuando también queda desnudo igual que ella,… le abre sus piernas,.. Se pone arriba de ella,.. Que nuevamente se empieza a besar,.. Se abrazan mas para estar más cerca uno con el otro cuando,…_

_Katara arque su columna hacia atrás y rompe el beso, al sentir que Aang está dentro de ella,… que siente un beso de él, en su cuello, otro en su hombro, la abraza más hacia él,.. Que se empieza a mover,.. Lentamente,… Poco a poco,.. Que ambos se dan besos en sus labios, en sus cuellos, en sus pechos,… _

_-Si,… ¡Katara!,… ¿Imagínate estar todo el día en la cama?_

_-¡Aang!,..¡Aang!,… ¿Seria cuando estábamos en nuestra luna de miel?_

_-Si,.. Si,… cambaríamos de posición cuantas veces querremos—el dice entrando mas en ella,… empujando mas,.. Que Ya ambos empiezan a grita más sus nombres,.. Susurrándose mas,.. Animándose mas,…. Cuando ambos llegaron al clímax de su amor,… _

_Ambos poco a poco sus respiraciones de normalizan,… Aang alza su mirada al verla que le sonríe Katara, el sonríe que se dan un beso dulce tierno,…_

_Katara pone una mano en su mejilla que le sonríe-¿Con que cambiando de posición?,..¡Verdad!_

_Aang sonríe que hace que este a su altura sin salir de ella—Si,..—Le dice dándole otro beso-¿Cómo lo vamos hacer ahora?—_

_Katara abre sus ojos al escuchar lo que le dice,.. Que se voltea Aang,… ella para estar arriba del.-Bueno,.. Prepárate para gritar—le dice ella,..Aang sonríe que se acomoda bien,.. Que pone sus manos en el respaldo de su cama_

_-Dame mi Diosa,.. Estoy listo_

_Katara sonríe,.. Ella se acerca que le da un beso en su flecha,.. Poco a poco dándole besos en su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios,.. Cuando siente Katara que Aang quiere abrazarla,.. Ella lo toma de las manos para unirse,.. Sonríe más él,.. Porque uno de los pecho de ella está a su alcance que abre su boca cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,…..—le grita al sentir_

_Se sueltan de sus manos,.. Aang la abraza de su cintura, para besar más sus pechos,.. Katara se empieza a mover,.. Hacia delante, y hacia atrás,.. Poco a poco,.. Que ella pone sus manos en los hombres de él,.. _

_Aang sonríe al sentir la pasión de la lujuria que Katara le está dando,.. Que con sus manos, empieza a acariciar la piel de ella,… _

_Katara arque su columna hacia atrás y siente también la pasión y más porque las manos de Aang acarician su piel,… que se separa de los hombros para poner sus manos en la pierna de él,.. Y se empieza a mover, más,.. Mas rápido cuando empieza a gritar sus nombres,…._

_-¡Katara!,… ¡Katara!,…_

_Katara sonríe y se muerde su labio al escuchar los grito de él,…. Cuando Aang la barza para quedar mas unidos, dando un empuje mas has hacia él,.. _

_Katara lo barza también al poner sus manos en el cuello de Aang, el apoyando su cabeza en su pecho,…_

_Ambos se quedan así,.. Recuperando ambos sus alientos, sus respiraciones volviendo a la normalidad,.. Cuando se miran nuevamente se dan otro beso,…_

_Que Aang poco a poco va cambiando de posición para caer en la cama,… Abrazados,.. Unidos,.. Que sus bocas siguen hablando en sus labios,.. Cuando se separan y al verse,…_

_-¿gritaste nuevamente?—le pregunta Katara_

_Aang sonríe que le da un ligero besos—Mi Diosa,… Como no iba a gritar si me tenias castigado,…_

_Katara se ríe. —Aang no seas mentiroso,.. Sabes bien,.. Que no podíamos hacer y es tu culpa_

_-¿mi culpa?,..Katara,.. Sabes bien que no quería que mi bebe durmiera sola, _

_Katara sonríe—Vez,.. Y luego te enojas porque te digo que la sobre proteges,…_

_Aang suspira—Katara sabes bien desde que lo que paso,.. Le ha agarrado miedo cuando viajamos en barco_

_Katara también suspira, que pone su cabeza en su pecho—Tienes razón,.. Desde aquella vez,… tiene miedo_

_Aang la abraza para que siga en su pecho—espero que se le quite,.. Porque si no,.. Creo que no dejaría que se vaya con Sokka y Suki a la tribu_

_-Aang,..¿Estos seguros en que se vayan los tres?_

_Aang abre sus ojos que hace que se vean—Si te digo que no_

_Katara se ríe,.. –Me lo imaginaba_

_-¡Katara!,.._

_-Anda vamos a dormir—le pide Katara, Aang sonríe que se acomodan para dormir,…_

_Paso el fin de semana:_

_**Concejo de Ciudad Republica.-**_

_Sokka está en su oficina cuando,…_

_-¿Qué se te ofrece Aang?_

_Aang sonríe que se sienta-¿piensas ir este fin a la tribu?_

_Sokka arque su ceja—Si,..¿Desean acompañarnos?—le está preguntando cuando,.._

_-¡Muchachos!,..¿Que hacen?—les pregunta Toph al verlos_

_-Ya sabes aquí domas—le dice Aang cuando,.._

_-¿si se animan me avisan para irnos todos juntos?—Sokka nuevamente le pregunta Aang abre sus ojos_

_-¿Adonde piensan ir?—Toph les pregunta_

_-Pensamos ir este fin de semana a la tribu,.. Ya sabes que mis niños pronto entraran a la escuela y deseo llevarlos,.. Y aquí Mi,… ¡Cuñado!,.. Le estoy diciendo si se animan para también que vayan—le dice Sokka cuando Toph cruza sus brazos-¿Qué te pasa?_

_Toph resopla sus cabellos-¡Nada!,.. Nada, -les dice molesta_

_Aang y Sokka suspira que se sienten-¿Qué te pasa?—Aang le pregunta_

_-lo que pasa que este fin de semana estaremos ocupados Haru y Yo que quería pedirte si me cuidaras a Lin,.. Pero como si se van,.. Creo que no hay problema que se la lleven—ella les dice,.. Aang y Sokka se miran que hacen gestos_

_Aang suspira—Esta,…Bien,… Lin se puede quedar,… pero No prometo nada en ir contigo Sokka a la tribu—le dice cuando sale de ahí_

_-¡UPS!—Toph dice, Sokka arque su ceja_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Concejal creo que le arruine los planes a pies ligeros y a la reina del azúcar_

_Sokka se sorprende-¿de qué hablas?_

_Toph se carcajea—que,… ¿no lo adivinas?,… está claro el pensaba que sus niños se fueran con ustedes para si ellos quedaren,.. ¡Solos!_

_Sokka abre sus ojos-¡TOPH!,…_

_Toph se carcajea mas,… que sale de ahí,.. Sokka solamente suspira...-¡Oggis!—el dice_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang se estaba bajando de Appa,…_

_-¡PAPI!,..¡PAPI!,.._

_Aang sonríe al ver quien viene a recibirlo-¡Mi bebe!,…-le extiende sus brazos para abrazarla cuando viene llegando Bumi y Tenzin_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Es cierto que vamos a ir a la tribu?—Bumi le pregunta con su gran sonrisa_

_Aang suspira—que les parece si entramos a la casa y les platico—_

_Los niños sonríen que asienten,… Bumi y Tenzin se van corriendo, que Kya y el van agarraditos de sus manos cuando entran a la casa ve a Katara con una sonrisa, ellos se dan un ligero beso_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?_

_Aang suspira que hacen que entren en su sala, Kya se sienta a un lado del que pasa sus manitas en su cuello_

_-¡Kya!,.. Deja a Papi,.. Viene cansado, para que lo molestes—le dice Tenzin_

_Kya le da una cara de odio cuando volea a ver a su padre-¿Te molesto Papi?_

_Aang sonríe que hace que se sienta en sus piernas—no mi bebe,…-le dice—Mis bebes,.. Hay cambios de planes_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Que paso Papi?—Bumi le pregunta al sentarse a un lado de el_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?,.. ¿Qué cambios de planes?—Katara le pregunta_

_-lo que pasa, que su tío Sokka se piensa ir a la tribu junto con su tía Suki y sus niños a ver a su abuelo,.. Y nos invito,.. El problema,.. Es que,.. Suspira y se rasca su cabeza- Lin este fin se quedara con nosotros_

_-¿Qué?—gritan Bumi y Kya, Tenzin sonríe_

_-¡Papi!,.. Por mi no hay problema—le dice Tenzin_

_-¡Tenzin!,.. Si claro como ella no duerme contigo,.. Y Tú no la tienes que cuidar—le dice Kya molesta_

_Katara suspira y ve a Aang—Bueno entonces nos quedamos_

_-PERO,.. ¡MAMI!,… -le dice Bumi y Kya a la vez_

_-lo siento si no vamos,.. Todos,.. No va nadie—ella le dice que se levanta—Anden vengan a poner la mesa para cenar—ella les dice, los niños se les queda viendo a su padre, Kya le hace puchero, el se ríe_

_-Anden vamos ayudarle a mami-_

_Cenan cuando terminan, los niños se preparan para dormir Katara le las buenas noches, Aang está en su oficina acomodando papeles cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,..¿Estas ocupado?_

_Aang sonríe—Sabes que para ti no mi bebe - Kya sonríe que entra, Aang la sienta en sus piernas-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?—_

_Kya sonríe que pone sus manita en sus hombros—Papi si es por mí, no hay ningún problema, que Lin nos acompañe a la tribu para ver a Papa Hakoda_

_-¿no tienes miedo en viajar en barco?_

_Kya abre sus ojos que volta a verlo-¿en barco?,..Yo pensé que iríamos en Appa_

_Aang se ríe—Mi bebe,.. Somos muchos para viajar en Appa, y más siendo a la tribu,.. Ya sabes que él se cansa al ir muchas personas_

_Kya suspira—Tienes razón, Papi_

_Aang le da un beso en su frente...-que te parece en ir a dormir—le dice a Kya ella sonríe que asiente cuando se levanta y se la lleva cargada cuando,.._

_-¿adonde van ustedes dos?_

_Aang se para—Vamos a mi habitación mami—le dice Kya_

_-Bueno entonces voy con ustedes—ella les dice que va detrás de Aang y Kya cuando entran, Katara destapa las sabanas, Aang deja a Kya en su cama y la tapan—Buenas noches mi pedacito—_

_Kya sonríe que les da las buenas noches a sus padres, ellos salen cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,..—Katara le grita porque de repente la carga, y se van a su habitación cuando entran la deja en la cama, que el entra—Ciento mucho en haber ilusionados a los niños_

_Aang le sonríe que se sienta en la cama y se dispone a quitar su ropa—Yo también me había ilusionado, pero llego Toph y ya sabes,…-suspira- Yo se que Sokka no se molestaría que los niños se fueran con ellos, pero Lin,.. Conociendo a Sokka se volvería histérico_

_Katara se sienta en la cama, que se quita su bata—Tienes razón, sabes bien que Kya y Bumi están contentos en ir a la tribu y Tenzin—suspira—Bueno ya sabes cómo es el_

_Aang la abraza—tienes razón, con Tenzin,… Sigue siendo muy reservado y serio—le dice él cuando se rasca su cabeza-¿siempre vas a dar clases?_

_Katara voltea a verlo—ya sabes que si,.. Solamente será un día de la semana en la tarde,.. Bumi también tendrá que ir un día de la semana en la tarde_

_-¿Bumi?,… ¿A qué?_

_-porque ir un maestro para darles clase de auto defensas para no maestros—le dice Katara, Aang sonríe cuando suspira -¡Aang!,.. No te sientas mal, porque solamente tus hijos son maestros aire—le dice cuando ella le da un ligero beso en sus labios, el sonríe—Aparte son afortunado que su Papi sea el Avatar_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza—Yo soy el afortunado,… ¿dijiste mis hijos?_

_-Si,.. Porque Kya también se cuenta_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso—Si,… ella también en una maestra aire y agua,… Amorcito a nadie le he dicho que ella puede domina el aire_

_-creo que es mejor que nadie se entere, Aang, porque no se qué reacción tendría al enterarse, que hasta ahorita ella es única a dominar más de un elemento, aparte de ti-_

_Aang frunce su frente-¿Por qué no quieres?_

_Katara suspira que pone su cabeza en su hombro—Lo digo más bien por,.. ¡Bumi!_

_-tienes razón,… pobre mi muchacho, Katara,.. Con tener dos hermanos maestros ya era algo fuerte para él, Y ahora más al saber que Kya aparte de ser una maestra agua también es una maestra aire_

_Katara asiente a lo que dice, que se disponen a dormir,… Pasaron los días cuando,.._

_-¡Katara!,…._

_Katara sonríe-¡Suki!,..¿Los niños?_

_Suki sonríe—Ya sabes cómo vieron a los niños en el jardín se quedaron jugando,…_

_Katara la hace pasa cuando le sirve un vaso de jugo-¿Qué pasa?_

_Suki suspira y sonríe a la vez-¡te tengo una noticia!_

_Katara se sienta-¿noticia?_

_Suki sonríe—Tu hermano me conto que pensaban irse con nosotros a la tribu, pero como Toph les va dejar a Lin este fin de semana,… Lo convencí para que ella nos acompañe_

_Katara sonríe—Te lo agradezco,.. Pero en realidad nosotros pensábamos que los niños se fueran con ustedes—se sonroja- nosotros nos quedábamos aquí_

_Suki deja su vaso-¿con que solos verdad?—le dice cuando se ríe—Me lo hubieras dicho de un principio, con mayor razón nos los llevamos_

_-¡Suki!,.. ¿También a Lin?_

_-Claro que si,.. Ya sabes que estoy acostumbrada a tratar con puros,..¡Niños!,… Yo se que con Kya yo no Batallaría, Lin bueno,.. Va Tenzin y con él se controla,.. Bumi y junto con tu hermano es otro niño mas,.. Que me puede pasar,.. Que me vuelva loca, aparte tu Padre se pondrá contento en tener a todos sus nietos,.. Ya sabes que también quiere a Lin como si tuviera otra nieta_

_Katara sonríe que la abraza-¿pero Sokka?,.. Como lo va a tomar—le pregunta_

_Suki se rie—Dejamelo a mí,.. Yo lo convenceré,.. Mientras has planes para estar con,.. Aang este fin de semana,… Y a ¡Solas!,…_

_Katara se sonroja—te debo una,.._

_-¡Katara!,.. Para eso son las hermanas,….- Pero lo tendré en cuenta—_

_**Ciudad Republica, Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Suki le esta platicando cuando,…._

_-¿Qué?,… ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?—le reclama Sokka molesto_

_-¡Sokka!,… ¿Por qué te pones así?_

_Sokka se sienta en su cama cuando la mira—Suki una cosa llevarme a mis sobrios otra,..¡Lin!_

_Suki lo abraza-¡Sokka!,…._

_Sokka suspira—bien, bien dile a mí,… ¡Hermanita!,.. Que me los voy a llevar,…- Suki sonríe que le da un beso, el sonríe mas,…-Solamente le recuerdas que nos van a deber este favor—le dice él cuando,…-¿en qué nos quedamos anoche?—le pregunta Suki se sonroja_

_-Mi chico guerrero de la tribu,…_

_Sokka sonríe mas—Mi Guerrera Kyoshi…. –el la dice que nuevamente se besan en la cama, y sonríen ambos a lo que van hacer,….._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Katara está ansiosa de contárselo a Aang cuando llega _

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?—le pregunta mientras se está quitando su ropa_

_-¡Aang!,.. Adivina,… Que,…_

_Aang se sorprende que voltea a verla-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunta entrando a la cama, Katara sonríe de oreja a oreja que le da un beso en sus labios el sonríe—Bueno es un principio para ser nuevamente el amor—le dice cuando la abraza_

_-¡Aang!,… ¿imagínate que así estaremos este fin de semana?—le pregunta, Aang abre sus ojos que la mira a los ojos y sorprendido_

_-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! _

_Katara da un suspiro y con una sonrisa y dándole beso en sus labios—Que tendremos,… Este fin,…. De Semana,… Para nosotros,..¡Solos!,…-le dice cuando le da una mordida a su labios,.. Aang sonríe que la besa_

_-¿Qué acabas de decir?,.._

_-¡Aang!,… que nuestros niños junto con Lin se van son Sokka a la tribu_

_Aang se sienta en la cama que se rasca su cabeza-¿estás segura?_

_-¡Aang!,…-le grita de frustración,…_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza-¿Qué paso?,… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

_-vino Suki, y ella está feliz con llevárselo y esta noche va a convencer a Sokka que se los lleve incluyendo a Lin_

_Aang suspira—Amorcito, conociendo a tu hermano, pegara el grito en el cielo_

_-¡Aang!,…. Como si no conociera a Suki,…_

_Aang sonríe-¿entonces estaremos?,… ¡Solos!,.._

_Katara se sonroja—Si,.. Solamente Tu y Yo—le dice cuando Aang se le acerca queriéndole besar ella le pone un dedo en su boca, el se sorprende_

_-¿Qué pasa Katara?_

_Katara sonríe que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello y le da un ligero beso en sus labios, el sonríe-¿tienes que agarrar fuerzas para este fin de semana?_

_Aang abre sus ojos- ¡Katara!,.. Yo tengo fuerzas_

_Katara arque se ceja-¿me aseguras que a la primer que pongas tu cabeza en tu _

_Almohada no te quedaras dormido?_

_Aang abre sus ojos, pasa saliva y ve a Katara que cruza sus braza,..-¡Amorcito!,… ¡Te lo juro!,… te doy mi promesa de Avatar_

_-Si,.. Como No,.. ¡Avatar!,.. Tu promesa no vale_

_-que,… Claro que vale,…-le dice cuando la mira seria nuevamente el suspira,..-esta,… Bien,..¡Señora!,.. Lo que usted diga,.. Me tendré nuevamente que aguantar,.._

_Katara sonríe que le da un beso en sus mejillas—Anda vamos a dormir,.._

_Sonríe el que abraza a Katara para dormir juntos,…._

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo.-**_

_Aang llega feliz cuando ve a Sokka medio molesto suspira él, que le da una sonrisita_

_-¡Necesito que vengas a mi oficina!— Aang suspira que va detrás de el…-Ya me dijo,… Suki sus planes,… Pero por esta vez me los llevare_

_Aang sonríe—Gracias, Sokka_

_-no me lo agradezcas,… En realidad la que me convenció su Suki,… Ahora hay que hablar con Toph para decirle—_

_Aang sonríe cuando,..-¡Haru!,..¿Que bueno que estas aquí?_

_Haru se sorprende – ¿que pasa?_

_Sokka suspira, Aang sonríe—Lo que pasa que me voy a ir el fin de semana a la tribu, este disque monje y mi hermanita no podrá a acompañarnos, pero mis sobrinos se irán con nosotros y como Toph le dijo a este,… que Lin se quedara este fin de semana_

_-¿Qué?-grita el-¿Cómo que Toph les dijo que Lin se quedara nuevamente con ustedes?—les pregunta, Aang y Sokka se sorprende_

_-¡Haru!,..¿Tu no sabías que Lin se quedara con nosotros?—Aang le pregunta_

_Haru suspira—No,.. En realidad No,.._

_-¿Qué está pasando con ustedes?—Sokka les pregunta_

_Haru nuevamente suspira—en realidad, creo que lo nuestro está por terminar_

_Aang y Sokka abren sus ojos-¿Qué?—ambos le preguntan_

_-¡Oye!,… por mí no hay problema me la llevo para que puedan hablar tranquilamente_

_Haru sonríe-¿en verdad no te molestaría?_

_-No,.. Que me puede pasar que me vuelva Loco,.. Que a mis sobrinos los quiera encerrar en donde mi hermana saco a esta Monje,…-le dice Sokka para que el ambiente se haga más ameno_

_-¡Oye!,.. Estas hablando de mis bebe,… Y son tus sobrinos—_

_Sokka se ríe—Tú no aguantas Ya nada,.. Deja eso a mi hermana, que por todo se queja_

_Aang suspira, a lo que le dice y sonríe a la vez,…_

_El fin de semana está por llegar cuando,…._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Kya y Bumi están felices por ir a la tribu y más porque van a ver a su abuelo cuando,.._

_-Mami, porque tengo que ir Yo…-se queja Tenzin_

_-Mi amor,… que es lo que pasa, pensé que quería ir a ver a tu abuelo y más porque Lin los va a acompañar,…_

_Tenzin suspira cuando,…._

_-Si Tenzin, será divertido ir a ver a Papa Hakoda y pasearemos en trineo pingüino—le dice Kya_

_-Anda bola de aire,.. Sera divertido en hacer competencias con Hakoda y Oyagi—le dice Bumi,.._

_Tenzin suspira—Si no tengo más remedio,… Pero no vayan a llorar porque les gano,.. Le dice él,.. Kya y Bumi lo abrazan cuando,.._

_-¿Para su papi no hay un abrazo?_

_Ellos sonríe que voltea a ver- ¡PAPI!—gritan de emoción que los tres se avalancha contra él,… Aang sonríe al verlos cuando ve a Katara de reojo,… ella sonríe,..-¿Listos para partir?—les pregunta a Kya y Bumi ellos feliz cuando, el carga a Tenzin-¿Listo mi muchachito?_

_Tenzin le da una ligera sonrisa que asienta, Aang sonríe mas que entra a su casa, Katara les está sirviendo de cenar_

_-¿Qué les hace falta para su viaje?_

_-Papi solamente será un fin de semana—Kya le recuerda_

_-Llorona no se te olvide llevar tu peluche y tu toga, porque papi no estará para consolarte—le dice Bumi riéndose, Kya le da una cara de odio_

_-¡Bumi!—le habla Katara, y sonríe al verlo_

_-Si es cierto, ¿porque tú tienes una toga con los bordados con los símbolos del aire y agua?,.. Y esa debería ser mía, porque Soy un maestro aire—le dice Tenzin serio_

_-¡Tenzin!—le habla Aang_

_Katara se sienta—lo que pasa,.. Que cuando su hermana era bebe,… como se acostumbro a que tu padre la traía en brazos, todo el día, y cuando tuvo que regresar al concejo,… Yo estaba batallando mucho para que durmiera,… y me acorde que su padre le metía entre su toga,.. Como nació tan chiquita,.. Ella cavia muy bien,.. Bueno,.. Como lloraba tanto y no podría hacerla dormir que se me ocurrió envolverla en la toga de su padre y fue el modo que ella dejo de llorar y se quedo dormida_

_Bumi y Tenzin se miran cuando ambos se ríen- ¿desde que era pequeña siempre ha sido muy llorona, por eso te queda?—le pregunta Bumi riéndose Kya se cruza sus brazos cuando,.._

_-¡Oye!,.. Se queja Bumi al sentir que le aventó su sopa_

_-¡Kya!,…-le habla Katara, ella suspira_

_-mis muchachitos ya les hemos contado que su hermana nació muy pequeñita, ella nació antes de tiempo, que les he dicho que ella cavia en mis manos—les dice Aang cuando abraza a Kya— ¿Lo recuerdas Katara?_

_Katara sonríe—Como no me he de acordar,.. Que el Doctor nos pidió que la tuviera pegada conmigo, para que sintiera mi calor—le dice cuando a Kya le da un beso en su mejilla,…_

_-¿y porque nació antes de tiempo?—Bumi les pregunta_

_Katara abre sus ojos,.. Aang la toma de su mano que le da un beso—Lo que paso que Mami se cayó y de esa caída provoco que su hermana naciera antes de tiempo—les dice su padre cuando,.._

_-¿eso no fue lo que me contaron?—Kya les pregunta, ellos voltean a verla_

_-¿Qué dices hija?—Aang le pregunta_

_Kya suspira que mejor no dice nada, que sigue cenando,.. Aang y Katara no sacan mas el tema,… hasta que ella este en su habitación,…_

_Pasa el rato, Kya entra en su cama, se acomoda junto para tener sus peluches cerca de ella, agarra su toga cuando suspira ella, cuando ve que entran sus padres, ella suspira más,…_

_-¿dinos mi bebe que te contaron?—Aang le pregunta, Kya se sienta en su cama y ellos a un lado también_

_-Si, mi pedacito que te contaron,..—Katara también se lo pide_

_-Mami, Papi,.. Que,… Que,… vino una persona con intenciones de,…-ella se controla para que no le recorran sus lagrimas—que Yo no naciera—_

_Aang y Katara se mira,..-¿Quién te dijo eso?—su padre le pregunta, Kya no dice nada-¿Fue Yamel?_

_Kya abre sus ojos que sigue sin decir nada_

_-¡Kya!,.. Contestanos—le pide Katara_

_-Si,… fue el, porque estaban seguros que yo sería una maestra agua_

_Aang se levanta furioso-¡Aang!,..¿Adonde vas?—le pide Katara_

_Aang se detiene en la puerta-¡papi!,.. No –le grita llorando-Aang se voltea que se regresa y abraza a Kya,.._

_-mi bebe,.. ¿Por qué no nos los habías dicho?_

_Katara también la abraza—Si mi amor porque no me lo contaste_

_Kya se tranquiliza—Porque no vale la pena,… Papi,.. Mami,.. Porque sé que me aman_

_-Mi amor,.. Claro que te amamos, y te hubiéramos amado su no resultaras ser una maestra –le dice su padre,.. _

_-Ya mi amor,… Como tú dices no vale la pena,… —le dice su madre,…cuando Kya voltea a verla y le sonríen_

_Se quedan hasta que Kya está dormida en su cama cuando salen,…_

_-Katara pobre de mi bebe,.. No sé que más le han dicho—Aang le dice con un sentimiento de tristeza y enojo_

_-Aang por favor,.. Hay que tranquilízanos, lo bueno que el ya no molestara-_

_Aang suspira que ambos se dirigen hacia Su cama cuando entran Katara pone su cabeza en su hombro,… -Vas a ver que los días que estará en la tribu estará bien,… recuerda que pronto entran a la escuela,.._

_Aang suspira que se lleva su mano en su frente—tienes razón,… vamos a dormir,.. Porque a partir de mañana en la noche estaremos muy ocupado—le dice, Katara se sonroja cuando-¿y ve preparándote para gritar?_

_-¡Aang!,…-le dice toda roja-¿tu también?- Aang se sonroja también que le da un beso,..-¡Anda vamos a dormir!—_

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_Ya todos están listos para el viaje,… Lin la dejaron desde temprano Aang estaba feliz y nervioso por el viaje de sus niños cuando,…-¡NIÑOS YA ESTAN LISTOS!—le grita él,.. Sus niños junto con Lin llegan para subirse a Appa y dejaros en el muelle de la Ciudad,…._

_**Muelle de Ciudad Republica.-**_

_Appa desciende cuando se baja, Aang, Katara, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin y Lin, Sokka ya esta esperándolos cuando indican que ya tienen que subiré a barco,…_

_-¡Mis bebe se portan bien!—les dice Aang, Katara a cada uno les da un beso e instrucciones cuando están arriba del barco y se despiden_

_-¿estaremos esperando su carta?—Katara les grita,.. Aang sonríe cuando abraza a Katara,.._

_-¿lista para irnos?_

_Katara sonríe, se pone roja que asiente,… Aang la carga para subirse a Appa cuando llegan,…._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Ellos llegan,… Aang carga a Katara en marcha nupcial y al estar entrando a su casa se van besando cuando,…_

_-¡Princesita!,.. ¡Pies ligeros!... ¿Me puedo quedar con ustedes?_

_Ellos abre sus ojos que se voltean a ver, Katara sigue en los brazos de Aang cuando,..-¡TOPH!,…-ellos dice,..Aang baja a Katara,…_

_-Lo siento por molestar lo que pasa que me enoje con Haru y vine a pedir que me dejen dormir esta noche aquí,…-ella les dice,.._

_Aang y Katara suspira que deja que entre a la casa cuando,.._

_-¿porque a mí me pasan estas cosas?—Aang se pregunta de frustración,.._

_-¡Aang!,… ¡Sssshhh!,.. Te puede oír—le dice Katara, cuando ella sonríe y le acomoda su toga,..-¿deja que se duerma?_

_Aang sonríe cuando—Acuérdense que siento sus vibraciones y olvídense que tendrán algo que hacer esta noche,… quiero descansar y que nadie me despierte y moleste—ella le dice,…_

_Aang y Katara se miran que suspiran,…-¡NO!,..¿PORQUE A NOSOTROS?—ellos se dice_

_-Los estoy escuchando—nuevamente Toph les dice,.. Katara va con ella para a ver qué paso,… Aang entra en su habitación toma su almohada cuando,.._

_-¡NO!,… OTRA NOCHE SIN NADA DE NADA—el ahoga el grito en su almohada que suspira,…y deja que Katara hable con Toph cuando la ve que entra_

_-Lo siento,… Pero hoy no va ver nada—le dice Katara,..Aang frustrado toma su almohada-¿adonde vas?_

_-voy a dormir en la habitación de mis muchachitos si te veo que te quitas tu ropa no podre aguantarme,…-le dice que sale de ahí_

_Katara de coraje avienta la almohada,..—Ahora tendré que darme un baño de agua helada,…-ella se dice que entra a su baño_

_Toph ya esta recostada en su habitación cuando sonríe ella—Lo siento Princesita, Pies ligeros,.. Pero es una misión que me comendo el Concejal Bumerán,.. Que les amargara una noche,…-ella se dice que cae en el sueño_

_**Barco en alta Mar Rumbo a la Tribu Agua del Sur.-**_

_Sokka está en su camarote platicando con Suki cuando.-¡SOKKA!,..¿QUE HICISTES QUE?—le grita_

_-Suki si él quería estar con mi hermanita,…_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Eres,…-le dice ella molesta—De castigo te dormirás con tus hijos—le dice ella que lo saca de su camarote cuando le avienta una almohada, el suspira,… -eso me pasa por ser –nuevamente suspira él cuando,.._

_Alguien se asoma-¿Qué no habrás echo Tío Sokka?—Kya se pregunta cuando,.._

_-¡Kya!,.. Ven a dormirte—le grita Lin_

_Kya suspira—Si hubiera sabido mejor no vendría—ella se dice que dan bienvenida al sueño,…_

_***Espero que haya sido de su agrado,..**_

_***Espero sus mensajes**_

_***Y Mil Gracias por comentar amablemente,… GARCIAS.**_


	63. Chapter 64

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir Conmigo**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Chimuelo 2**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_**Tribu Agua del Sur.-**_

_Sokka, junto con Suki y los niños habían llegado cuando,…_

_-¡PAPA!,…¡PAPA!,…_

_Hakoda esta con Bato cuando el sonríe al ver quienes vienen llegando-¡Hakoda!,.. Vas a tener visitas—_

_Hakoda se sorprende a lo que Bato le dice cuando-¡PAPA!,..¡PAPA!—nuevamente escuchan que gritan que el voltea y el ve quien viene gritando,.. Sonríe el_

_-¡MI DULZURA!—le grita al ver que viene Kya corriendo,.. El sale a su encuentro—mi Dulzura,.. Qué alegría en verte –el le dice cuando ve a los demás sonríe mas-¡Sokka!,..¡Suki!,..¡Mis Muchachitos!—el les grita, todos se abrazan cuando-¿en donde esta Katara y Aang?_

_Sokka suspira—Ellos se quedaron_

_Se sorprende-¿todo bien?_

_-si todo bien, no pasa nada, solamente querían un tiempo para estar solos—Suki le dice, cuando Sokka suspira, Hakoda los hace pasar cuando llega Bato y también los saludan_

_-¡Lin!,.. Cuanto has crecido—le dice Hakoda, Lin sonríe cuando Bumi lo abraza_

_-¡Papa!,.. Para que lo sepas ella es tu nueva nieta—le dice Bumi_

_Hakoda se sorprende cuando el pequeño Hakoda, Oyagi y Bumi se ríen, Tenzin suspira, Kya les hace mueca—Papa,.. Lo que pasa que Tenzin y Lin son Novios—le dice Kya, Lin se sonroja, Tenzin pasa saliva cuando Hakoda se reí_

_-¿no creen que son demasiados jóvenes?—les pregunta el_

_-¡Padre!,.. Ya sabes cómo son los maestros,… ¡Aires!,… Son tan enamorados-le dice Sokka, Suki le da un codazo _

_-¿Qué dices Tío?—Kya le pregunta_

_Hakoda lo mira—No le hagas caso mi dulzura, lo dice porque tus padres se hicieron novios muy jóvenes_

_-¡Jóvenes!,..¡Padre!,.. Si eran unos,..¡NIÑOS!,.. Mi hermana tenia quince años, y el disque monje solamente trece—le dice medio molesto_

_Bumi se rasca su cabeza-¿Por qué le dice disque monje a Papi tío?—le pregunta el_

_Hakoda abre sus ojos, Sokka pasa saliva, cuando-¡Niños!,.. Que les parece si vamos a Paseo trineo—Bato les dice,.. Todos sonríen que sale con él cuando,.._

_-¡Sokka!,..¿Que está pasando?—le pegunta Hakoda_

_-Hakoda no le pasa nada,.. Lo que pasa que su hijo está molesto,.. Porque está castigado,…-le dice Suki seria._

_Hakoda se sorprende-¿castigado?—pregunta el, que voltea a ver a Sokka, el a su vez suspira y asiente cuando entra Suki a sacar las cosas de los niños,.. Hakoda se ríe,..-¡Tendas que hacer algo para contentarla!—le dice,.. _

_-¡PADRE!,…_

_Hakoda lo barza mas –me alegro que estén aquí,.._

_Sokka sonríe que también lo abraza—Nosotros también,.. Solamente vinimos este fin de semana recuerda que tus nietos entran la próxima semana a la escuela—_

_Ellos pasan la mañana platicando,.._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Katara estaba haciendo el desayuno cuando,…_

_-¡Buenos días!—le dice entrando Toph con una gran sonrisa, Katara solamente no le dice nada-¿Qué te pasa Princesita?- Katara sigue sin decirle nada, -¿En dónde anda tu,… Marido?—le pregunta, Katara sigue sin hablarle-¡Por los espíritus Katara estas enojada!_

_Katara voltea a verla-¿Qué?,..¿Enojada Yo?,…-le pregunta Molesta_

_-Que alegría al saber-le dice Toph con una sonrisa_

_Katara solamente suspira cuando se sienta en la mesa, le sirve el desayuno cuando-¿me puedes decir bien porque se enojaron?_

_Toph abre sus ojos—Ya te lo dije,.. Haru se enojo porque Lin se fue con el Concejal_

_-¿Pero el sabia que ella estaría el fin de semana con nosotros?,..¿Verdad?—le pregunta al arqueando su ceja _

_Toph pasa saliva que deja su tasa—Se me está siendo tarde—ella le dice queriéndose salir de la cocina_

_-¡Un momento!—le pide Katara seria-¿No se supones que nos dejarías a Lin porque según Tu y Haru estrían muy ocupados en sus cosas?_

_Toph abre sus ojos—Disculpa,… Princesita pero Yo ya me voy—le dice cuando sale ella, casi corriendo Katara va detrás cuando_

_-TU NO TE VAS—le grita Katara_

_-Por favor Katara, no te pongas así—le dice Toph saliendo casi corriendo de la Isla, Katara con su agua control hace una pared de hielo para que se pare-¡Katara!,.. No es para que te pongas así,…_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Toph!,.. Tu sabias que Lin se iba ir con Sokka y al ultima hora según tu que Haru se enojo porque degastes que Lin se fuera,.. Y Yo que recuerde,.. Aang me dijo que él estaba de acuerdo—le grita cuando se acerca a ella _

_-Ya basta,..¡Señora, frustrada!—le grita Toph de desesperación_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Como que frustrada?,… ¡¿Yo?!—le grita Katara furiosa_

_Toph le indica con sus dedo—Si,.. Porque ustedes dos no tuvieron su,..¡Noche!,.. Estas que nadie te aguanta,…Señora,… ¡Frustrada!,.. Y Como Aang no te cumplió,.. Te desquitas con cualquiera—le dice Toph que se da la media vuelta, para salir de la isla_

_-¿Qué?—nuevamente le grita Katara,.. Y de coraje le avienta agua,.. Toph se molesta que se voltea y furiosa,…._

_-¿conque quieres pelar?,… Ya verás Señora frustrada—le pregunta gritándole, cuando le avienta una roca,.. Katara la desvía que hace un látigo de agua y empieza a dar de latigazos,.. Toph hace un terremoto de tierra para descontrolar a Katara,.._

_Mientras ella se están peleando, los acólitos salen a ver el espectáculo que van a buscar a Aang cuando lo encuentran meditando lo interrumpen_

_-¡Aang!,.. Disculpa que te interrumpamos,.. Lo que pasa que Katara y Toph se están peleando,..—le dice Sham_

_Aang abre sus ojos que con su aire control se levanta y sale corriendo cuando la ve a las dos en la explanada aventándose agua y tierra llega Aang en quererlas separar, pero el también lo reciben de latigazos y piedras que lo único que le queda es con su aire control aventarlas aire para que se controlen_

_-¿Me pueden decir que les pasa?—les pregunta Aang molesto_

_Toph se levanta -¿dile a tu mujer?,… esta así porque como tú no le cumpliste,.. Y aparte esta, ¿frustrada?,.. Se está desquitando conmigo—le dice ella,.. Aang abre sus ojos,.. Que voltea a ver a Katara, pasa saliva al verla porque esta de brazos cruzados y molesta_

_-¿No seas mentirosa?,..—Le grita Katara- ¿Por qué no le dices a Aang que de seguro te quedaste a Dormir solamente para amargarnos el fin de semana?-nuevamente le grita_

_Aang abre sus ojos que voltea a verla-¡Toph!—le grita-¿es verdad?_

_-¡Aang!,.. Que no vez,… Que según su pelea con Haru fue que Sokka se llevo a Lin sin su permiso_

_Aang abre sus ojos—Pero,.. Haru sabia—él le dice cuando,..-¡Toph!—nuevamente le grita_

_-Por todos los espíritus,.. Ustedes no pueden estar solos una noche,… —les grita ella,.. – Ahora sé porque tienen tantos,.. ¡Niños!,…- nuevamente ella les grita, Aang se sonroja cuando ve a Katara que sigue cruzada de brazos y bien molesta_

_-Saben, Yo ya me voy,.. Espero que ahora si le quites la amargada y frustrada a Katara y le puedas cumplir—les dice ella, que sale de la Isla,.. Todos los acólitos se sonrojan, y sonríen al escuchar_

_Aang voltea a verlos que pasa saliva cuando ve a Katara, se acerca a ella, que la toma de su mano-¿tenemos que hablar?—le dice serio, cuando la lleva para adentro,..-¡Sham!,… -¿Qué nadie nos moleste?—le grita cuando cierra la puerta de su casa,.._

_Sham junto con las gemelas y varios de los acólitos se sonroja cuando el carraspea-¡Bueno!,… Ya escucharon a Aang,.. Dejémoslo,… Solos,…-les dice él,.. Que regresan a terminar en hacer sus cosas cuando,.._

_-¡Pobre de Katara!—dice Yammy_

_-Si,.. Pobre de ella—le contesta Yemmy con un suspiro, cuando ambas se miran y se sonrojan,.. Y regresan a su casa._

_-¡Aang!,.. ¡Suéltame!—le grita Katara,.. Porque la trae cargada en su hombro, la cabeza de ella cuelga en su espalda,..-¡AANG!—nuevamente le grita_

_Llegan a su habitación, Aang con su pierna azota la puerta cuando avienta a Katara en la cama-¿conque frustrada?—le pegunta_

_-¿le crees mas a Toph?—le pregunta molesta cuando ve que Aang se quita su toga, su camisa,…_

_-Ahorita mismo te lo quito—le dice cuando él se avienta en la cama,.. Katara sonríe al ver sus intenciones,.._

_Aang la besa,.. Katara pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, para intensificar mas el beso, que se hace más apasionado, el con sus manos le está quitando su ropa casi arrebatándolo,… desgarrando sus prendas_

_-¡Aang!,.._

_-¡Ssshhh!,… -Aang le dice entre besos y arrancándole la ropa_

_Es tanta la pasión que besa sus pechos,… Katara arque su columna, con sus manos que le acaricia su espalda,.. Sintiendo una pasión que ambos piden por su piel,.._

_Aang le quita su ropa interior, Katara sonríe que le quita también sus pantalones y sus calzones para que así, ambos quedar desnudos,.. Que nuevamente ambos siguen besándose en sus bocas, con sus manos acariciar su piel,.. Aang la abraza más cerca, para tenerla más unida a él,.. Cuando Katara abre sus ojos, se separa de Aang de sus labios al sentir que está dentro de ella,..Su espalda en la cama, el arriba de ella,.. Entre besos, abrazos, caricias,… entra más, empujando más,.. Que Katara sube una de sus piernas a la cintura de Aang,.._

_Aang la mira- ¿conque esta frustrada mi Diosa?,.. Ahora se le va a pasar—le dice entrando mas en ella,.. Empujando, el arqueando su columna hacia atrás para entrar más,…_

_-¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!,…_

_-¡Mi Diosa!,…-le habla cuando se deja caer arriba de ella,… ambos respirando, poco a poco, recuperando su aliento, y al mirarse,… se dan un ligero beso,… Katara lo abraza,… El la abraza, para estar más unidos,.. Que Aang la hace girar,… para estar de lado los dos,.._

_Con sus manos, Aang hace pasar una de la pierna de Katara hacia su cintura,.. Para empujar más,.. Katara rompe el beso,… el beso su cuello, su hombro,.. Que ambos se acomodan bien para seguir,.._

_-te dije que vamos a estar todo el día en la cama—le recuerda, Aang y le da una sonrisa, Katara sonríe que lo abraza más,.._

_-Si,… estoy de acuerdo,….._

_Y así nuevamente empiezan con su siguiente ronda,….._

_**Tribu Agua del Sur.-**_

_Hakoda está con Bato disfrutando viendo a los niños jugar, cuando,.._

_-¡Buenas tardes Jefe!,.._

_Hakoda le da una media sonrisa –Buenas Tardes,… ¡Tano!,…_

_Tano voltea a ver- ¿conque eso sus nietos?_

_Hakoda sonríe y con orgullo—Si,.. Son los de mis hijos de Sokka y Katara_

_Tano abre sus ojos-¿conque ellos son los mestizos?_

_Bato como Hakoda se sorprende-¿Qué dijo?—le pregunta Hakoda_

_-bueno es la,… Verdad,.. Sabiendo que sus hijos no se casaron con gente de nuestra tribu,.. Y el resultado es su mestizaje_

_Bato suspira, Hakoda trata de ignorarlo cuando viene Kya y lo abraza, Tano la mire,…_

_-¿tu eres hija del Avatar?_

_Kya se separa de su abuelo—Si,.. Ella es mi nieta, hija de mi hija y del Avatar—Hakoda le dice firme y le da una sonrisa a Kya, Tano se le acerca_

_-¿eres una maestra agua?—le pregunta,.. Kya se sorprende_

_-¡Si!,..¿Porque?,.._

_-¿sabes que el espíritu de la Luna y del Océano son pertenecientes a los maestros agua?,… Y cuando hay luna llena la energía del agua es mucho más fuerte—le dice_

_Kya se sorprende cuando Hakoda la abraza mas y Tano se da cuenta que ella no sabes nada_

_-¿no me digas que tu madre la gran Maestra Katara no te ha enseñado?_

_-Mami me enseña muchas cosas,..—le dice Kya medio seria_

_Tano se ríe—Si,.. Pero no te ha enseñado el gran,..Poder de un Maestro Agua,..¿Verdad?,.. Niña—le dice burlándose, Kya le hace mueca_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tano?—le pregunta Hakoda serio_

_Tano voltea a verlo y le da una ligera sonrisa-¿Me permitiera enseñarle a su nieta el gran poder de los,.. Maestros Agua?,.._

_-¡No!,.. Mi hija y su Padre no están aquí y en consecuencias, si Katara no le ha enseñado,..¡Todo!,.. Es por algo—le dice serio_

_-bueno,..¡Jefe!,.. Si es su decisión se la respeto, ¿sabes Niña que tu padre lucho en una gran guerra en el polo norte?,.. Pero desafortunadamente, el no pudo salvar a la Princesa de la Tribu que ella se sacrifico para salvar a su pueblo y inconsecuencias se convirtió en el espíritu de la Luna—le dice, Kya abre sus ojos,.. Bato se sorprende, Hakoda le hace mueca y cuando es esta punto de irse—Y que tu Tío,… Tenía a cargo de proteger a la Princesa—le dice y se va_

_-¡Papa!,..¿Es el cuento que el Tío Sokka me conto?—le pregunta,..Hakoda abre sus ojos_

_-¿Qué paso padre?,..¿Que tanto hablaba ese Tano?—Sokka le pregunta _

_-Mi Dulzura porque no sigues jugando—le pide su abuelo, Kya asiste que se va a Jugar_

_-¿Qué pasa?—nuevamente Sokka le pregunta_

_-Tano quiere que dejara a mi nieta con él para que le ensañara una cosa eso de maestros, aguas,.. Pero como me negué, le dijo a Kya lo que paso en la tribu del Norte_

_-¿Qué?,…Lo que paso con,… ¿¡Yue!?—Sokka abre sus ojos al preguntar_

_-Si,.. La Princesa—Bato le recalca_

_Sokka suspira- ¡Padre!,..¡Bato!,.. Los niños no saben lo que paso en la tribu del norte,.. Yo solamente les conté una historia_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Desafortunadamente tu hermana y Aang no está para que estén juntos y contarle lo que realmente sucedió,… -suspira el—desde que llego gente de la tribu del norte,.. Muchos han traído sus creencias y algunos resentimientos, por lo que paso allá_

_Sokka suspira- ¿sabes que todavía desean a Kya para Princesa de la tribu?_

_¿Qué?,..Todavía con eso,..—Bato dice_

_Sokka asiente, Hakoda suspira—Bien no debemos dejar sola a mi nieta,.. No querrán que en un descuido sabiendo que Aang y Katara no están quieran llevársela –les dice a ambos que asienten y tratan de disfrutar viendo a los niños jugar_

_Pasa el rato ya está cayendo la tarde,…._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_-¡Aang!,… ¡Aang!,.._

_-¡Katara!,…Si,… ¡Katara!,…._

_Ambos gritan que se dejan caer en la cama, nuevamente Recuperando sus alientos, sus respiraciones y al mirarse ambos se ríen,…_

_-¿de qué te ríes?—Katara le pregunta al quererse sentar en la cama_

_Aang se acerca a ella que le da un beso en sus labios-¿hace mucho que no estábamos en la cama tanto tiempo?—le pregunta nuevamente riéndose_

_-¡Aang!,.._

_-¡Amorcito!,.. Es la verdad,..—Le dice cuando la abraza y nuevamente al mirarse- ¿dime cuando fue la última vez?—_

_Katara suspira—Creo,.. ¿Cuándo estábamos en nuestra luna de miel?_

_Aang sonríe que nuevamente la da otro beso en sus labios, Katara sonríe que pone ella su cabeza en su hombro_

_-¿te parece su dormimos un rato?—le pide Aang_

_Katara se ríe,.. Aang arque su ceja-¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

_-¡Aang!,.. No me dijiste que lo íbamos hacer todo el día—_

_Aang se sonroja al recordar—Amorcito,.. Solamente una pequeña siesta para poder seguir más tarde,.._

_Katara sonríe—bien, mientras tú duermes, Ya hago de comer,.. Porque no si te has dado cuenta no hemos comido,.._

_Aang le hace puchero—Dirás por ti,.. Porque Yo,..—le dice dándole otro beso en sus labios,.. Otro en su cuello,.. Cuando la abraza más hacia él,.._

_-¿no me dijiste que vas a dormir?—le pregunta dándole una sonrisita_

_Aang sonríe—tienes razón—suspira alegre—Anda mi Diosa haga de comer, para al rato seguir, porque esta noche no,..¡Dormirás!—le dice si no antes darle a Katara otro beso, ella se pone solamente su bata para salir,.. Aang se recuesta _

_-¿Cómo estarán mis bebe?—se pregunta cuando cierra sus ojos,…_

_**Tribu Agua del Sur.-**_

_Suki está con los niños en la casa de Hakoda ya está cayendo la tarde cuando tocan, Hakoda se sorprende que va a abrir cuando el sonríe_

_-¿Qué pasa pequeña?,.._

_-¡Jefe Hakoda!,.. Dice mi abuelo que los invita a cenar a usted y su familia en mi casa hoy esta noche_

_Hakoda le da una sonrisa cuando Sokka se le acerca—Dile a tu abuelo que con gusto estamos un rato mas—le dice Sokka a la niña cuando Hakoda voltea a verlo_

_-Hijo porque le dijiste a la niña que si aceptamos ir_

_-Padre una invitación a cenar no se desprecia a nadie_

_Hakoda solamente mueve su cabeza—Típico de Sokka—dice Suki, Sokka voltea a verla cuando viene entrando Bato_

_-Hakoda ¿No es la nieta de Tano la que salió de tu casa?_

_Hakoda suspira que asiente—Si,.. Como vez que nos invito a cenar y Sokka le dijo que más tarde estaremos_

_-Si te digo que también fue a invitarme_

_-lo vez padre—Sokka lo abraza al decir-¡Niños!,.. Aguaten un poco más porque vamos a ir a cenar a otra parte—les dice a los niños todos sonríe y se alegran al saber_

_-¿está bien Hakoda?—Suki le pregunta al ver la reacción que tuvo con la invitación_

_El suspira y deja que los niños no estén presente ella se da cuenta que piden que se vayan cambiando de ropa para salir, cuando esta Bato también con ellos, Suki les sirve té para que él le platique_

_-Hija lo que pasa que Tano es perteneciente de la tribu del norte, el junto con varios llegaron para que la tribu sea un poco más,..¡Grande!,..—suspira—bueno,.. Pero el trae una creencias que no me ha gustado y cuando vivía Pakku tuvieron unas diferencias que él debería de respetarnos a los del sur, y que no impusiera como si estuviera viviendo en el norte,.. Desafortunadamente el, dijo lo que paso realmente aquel día en la tribu del norte,.. Y se molesto mucho Pakku y el desde ese incidente fue cuando él se enfermo y en consecuencias el ya no está con nosotros,.._

_Suki abre sus ojos al saber—Vaya no pensé que estaban así las cosas aquí_

_-es buena persona pero cuando se le mete algo es muy latoso—Bato le dice, Hakoda asiente a lo que él dice cuando viene Sokka con los niños para irse a la disque cena,…_

_Sale cuando llegan,..-¡Guau!,..¿Se ve que invito a casi la tribu?—Sokka pregunta al ver mucha gente,.. Hakoda como Bato suspira y asienten a lo que ven cuando,.._

_-¡Que alegría que pudieron venir!—les dice Tano con una gran sonrisa, el los hace pasa a una mesa,.._

_La cena es agradable buena comida bueno,.._

_Kya y Tenzin suspira al ver la comida que les hacen gestos cuando,.._

_-¡hola!,…_

_Hakoda sonríe como Bato-¡Hola!,.. Yuri—le saludan a la niña_

_-Disculpen me comento mi abuelo que son ¿vegetarianos?_

_Kya y Tenzin sonríe que asiente, cuando Yuri les sirve un plato de verduras y arroz, ellos felices cuando-¿Cómo se llaman?—les pregunta _

_Yuri_

_-Disculpa Yuri son mis nietos,.. Ella es Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, Hakoda y Oyagi y esta pequeña es Lin—le dice Hakoda_

_Yuri sonríe y se sorprende al ver a Tenzin-¿Eres calvo?_

_Tenzin se sonroja, que pasa saliva-Si,.. Soy como Papi,..¡Calvo!,.._

_Yuri sonríe-¿te gustaría ir mañana a paseo trineo conmigo?—le pregunta, Tenzin se sonroja _

_-¡Claro!,..Me encantaría, ir—le dice Tenzin con una sonrisa,.. Los niños abren sus ojos al escuchar, Lin cruza sus brazos molesta_

_-bueno mañana paso por ti a jugar—le dice Yuri con una sonrisa y diciéndole adiós, Tenzin se sonroja que también le dice adiós cuando Sokka se empieza a carcajear,.._

_-¿alguien esta celosa?—Bumi dice cantando cuando Tenzin abre sus ojos que voltea a ver a Lin y esta cruzada de brazos y molesta, Sokka se carcajea más al verlos_

_-¡Si!,.. No puede negar que saliste enamorado como tu padre…-Sokka se carcajea más al decir_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Que papi qué?—le pregunta Kya cruzada de brazos_

_-¡Sokka!—le dice Hakoda serio—Mi dulzura no le hagas caso a tu tío ya sabes que le gusta hacer bromas_

_-¿Qué?,..¡Padre!-le reclama Sokka cuando se escucha que carraspea y empieza la gente a decir,…_

_-Si,.. Tano,.. Cuéntanos una Historia,.. Si,… Una Historia—se Escuchan que dice,… Tano sonríe que se pone en medio de las mesa y con una ligera sonrisa carraspea él,.._

_-Bien,.. Bien,.. Les voy a contar una pequeña Historia de Maestros,..¡Agua!—dice él cuando voltea a ver a Kya,.. Ella se sorprende a su mirada,.. Que se agarra del brazo de su abuelo, el al ver lo que ella hace mejor la abraza_

_-aquí estoy mi dulzura—le dice,.. Kya sonría que se acerca más a él cuando,.._

_-como les decía, esta es una historia de maestros agua, espero que sea de su agrado,… -nuevamente dice y vuelve a sonreír pero su sonrisa es de maldad,…_

En un rincón del la Nación del Fuego,… Vivía una anciana algo vieja, oculta, en una pequeña casa que en realidad la arreglo para hacer una posada,… Ella era amable,.. Dulce, Cariñosa,.. Todo era alegría en ella,.. Pero ella ocultaba un secreto oscuro,.. Aterrado, que nadie sabía que esa Dulce Señora,.. Era la más grande Maestra Agua de todos los tiempos,.. Por que poseía un poder que ningún Maestro Agua poseía,…

El pueblo era tranquilo, todo con su curso normal, pero de repente y en Luna Llena los habitantes agarraron un terror al no salir de sus casas, en especial en Luna,…Llena,…

Porque la luna hacia desaparecer a aquel que no estaba en su casa,.. Todo era un misterio para ese pequeño poblado de la Nación del Fuego,… hasta que un día,… aparecieron unos,..¡Niños!,… la amable Señora les dio posada, un techo en donde pasara sus noches, alimentos,.. Se miraba que apreciaba a esos niños,.. Pero su gran aprecio era para una Niña,.. Una Maestra Agua,.. Ella era especial,..Única,.. Que la Señora le deseaba dar como un último favor de su existencia el gran secreto para que se convirtiera en la Gran Maestra,..¡Agua!,…

_Empieza a contar la historia, Sokka abre sus ojos al escuchar y se le viene a la mente alguien, que pasa saliva,…_

La niña emocionada. al deseo de la Gran Señora,.. Ella acepto con todo gusto de aprender la técnica que la convertiría en la Mas Grande Maestra de Todos los tiempos,..

_Tano carraspea su voz: _La hermosa Niña le pregunto-¿y qué secreto es Gran Señora Maestra?,…

-Mi hermosa niña,.. Cuando sea Luna llena lo sabrás—le decía la gran señora, la niña emocionada esperaba ese día,.. Cuando la luna llena este a su máximo poder,…

Cuando el gran día llego,.. La Gran Señora llevo a la niña a una hermosa pradera y ambas al contemplar la Luna llena en su esplendor le dijo:

-Mi hermosa niña,.. Los grandes maestros alcanzan su máximo poder con la luna llena,.. Pero lo que te voy a enseñar,.. Nadie lo sabe,.. Yo sola la aprendí cuando estaba prisionera

La niña abre sus ojos-¿Cómo que prisionera Gran Maestra?

La Gran Maestra se quita una lagrima al recordar,…-Si,.. La Nación del Fuego ataco mi tribu,.. Se llevo a todos los maestros aguas… hasta quedar con la ultima que fui,… YO,..

La niña la miraba queriendo mas saber de la Gran Señora,…-Pero mi hermosa Niña,.. Pero descubrir en la prisión que en donde quiera hay agua,.. Aun en nuestro cuerpo, también es agua,..

La niña abre sus ojos al querer saber más— ¿Dígame como?,…-le pregunto la niña deseosa de aprender la gran técnica,..La Gran Maestra y Señora al verla,.. Recuerda la luna llena hace que nuestra agua control llegue a su máximo poder,.. Y podrás controlar a cualquiera y a quien quieras,.. El gran secreto se llama,…. ¡Sangre Control!—

_Sokka abre sus ojos al recordar cuando se para-¡Tano!,.. Deje de contar esa historia_

_Todos se quedan viendo a Sokka y sorprendido-¿Por qué no desea que termine?,… ¡Concejal Sokka!—_

_Sokka abre sus ojos-¡Suki!,..¡Niños!,.. Nos vamos—le pide Sokka,.. Suki hace lo que le pide que Hakoda reacciona y se va también, Bato también sale de ahí, cuando llegan_

_-¿Qué pasa tío?—Kya le pregunta,.._

_-pequeña Kya lo siento pero esa historia me parecía que no es apropiado para ustedes—le dice dándole un beso en su frente, Suki se la lleva para que duerma_

_-Hijo,.. ¿Esa niña de la que hablaba?—Hakoda le pregunta preocupado, Sokka suspira que volta a verlo y se sienta_

_-si padre esa niña es Katara,.. Si era verdad una parte que el conto, claro a su manera,.. _

_Hakoda se sienta cuando Bato les sirve una tasa de té— ahora entiendo, cuando tu hermana enseñaba,.. También tuvo sus diferencias con Tano, porque según él no les estaba enseñando bien a los niños,…Y ahora entiendo porque quería que mi nieta aprendiera_

_Sokka abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo-¡Padre!,.. Si Katara se negaba a enseñar esa técnica no lo dudemos que a Kya menos le enseñaría_

_Hakoda suspira- Si estoy de acuerdo contigo,.._

_-bueno que descanses,.. Y recuerda Padre que ya mañana regresamos a Ciudad Republica,.. Sabes que eres bienvenido,.. Recuerda Bato tú también—le dice Sokka que sale de ahí, Bato se queda un rato más que se despiden cuando ambos ven,…_

_-¿es luna llena?—se pregunta ambos y al mirarse, que Bato mejor se queda en la casa de Hakoda,…._

_Todos dormidos cuando Kya abre sus ojos,… Su corazón palpita que abraza mas su peluche se acurruca ella mas-¿Cómo quisiera que Papi y Mami estuvieran aquí?—ella se pregunta,… -Si esa historia es muy perturbadora—ella se dice que trata de dormir,…._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang y Katara estaba entre el sueño y la vigía al hacer el amor, que ella tiene su cabeza en el pecho de Aang cuando de repente abre sus ojos, una corazonada en su corazón que hace voltear y mirar a Aang, sonríe al contemplarlo, Dormido, sonríe ella que le da un ligero beso en sus labios,…_

_-¡Katara!,..—le dice entre sueño, ella sonríe al escuchar que poco a poco se levanta queriéndose zafar de él, se pone su bata que sonríe al verlo, se sonroja mas como esta que lo contempla, su pecho desnudo al descubierto, la sabanas solamente tapando su intimidad y mostrando sus piernas, suspira ella, al recordar lo que han hecho dos en el transcurso del día, pero su corazón siente un palpitar que mejor se levanta y sale rumbo hacia su balcón, cuando lo abre _

_-¡Luna llena!,.. -ella se dice se lleva su mano hacia su corazón-¿espero que mis bebes estén bien?—se pregunta cuando nuevamente su mirada se alza al contemplar la luna cuando unos brazos la rodean y un beso en su cuello sonríe-¡Aang!,…_

_Aang la barza mas fuerte hacia el -¿Qué pasa Katara?_

_-hay luna llena—le dice indicándole, Aang se sorprende y sonríe también_

_-Yo se que tiene efecto en ti,… Pero recuerda que también soy un maestros agua,… Katara sonríe al escuchar-¿Qué es lo que pasa?—nuevamente le pregunta_

_-Francamente no lo sé,… Sentí algo en mi corazón como una angustia, y como nuestros bebes no están, solamente espero que estén bien_

_-¡Katara!,.. Amor, claro que están bien ellos ya mañana regresan, y veras que vendrán muy felices—_

_Katara sonríe al escucharlo—Tienes razón,… Porque aunque tú no lo creas,.. Los extraños,…_

_Aang se ríe-¡Amorcito!,.. También los extraños Yo,.. –le dice cuando la voltea para verse—anda regresemos a la cama—le pide con una sonrisa seductora,.. Katara se deja guiar cuando regresan a su habitación,.. El pone sus manos en su rostro para besarla,.. Katara sonríe, que pone sus manos en su pecho,.. Poco a poco ambos regresan a su cama,.. Que se recuestan,.. Katara todavía en bata,… sonríe ella al ver que Aang empieza a desatársela,.. Sonríe y suspira al sentir las manos de Aang que recorren su piel,.. Poco a poco,…_

_Aang sonríe al contemplar su desnudez, que sus manos recorren la piel de Katara,.. Empieza a besar la piel,.. Su cuello, sus pechos,.. Su vientre,…Katara suspira, con sus manos acaricia la cabeza calva,.. Sus Dedos recorren sus tatuajes,.. Al mirarse sonríe que sus labios se unen para besarse,.. Cuando ambos se abrazan y como una danza, sus cuerpos empieza a moverse, cincronizadamente,.. Al ritmo de su amor,.. Entre susurros, jadeos,…poco a poco llegan al clímax de su amor,.. Alcanzando su pasión,.. Hasta llegar al amanecer,….._

_**Tribu Agua del Sur.-**_

_Los niños están jugando al trineo pingüino cuando,.._

_-¡Vamos Lin!,.. No pongas esa cara—le dice Kya al ver que esta de un humor porque Tenzin está con Yuri la nieta de Tano_

_-¡Si!,.. ¡Esta celosa!—le grita los demás,.._

_Lin voltea a verlo que les da una cara que mejor se regresa a la casa de Hakoda,.._

_-¡Lin!,..¡Lin!—le grita Kya_

_-es mejor que se vaya—le dice Bumi cuando,.._

_-¡Hola!,.._

_Los niños voltean cuando ven a una niña casi de la estatura de Kya, de piel bronceada y unos ojos azules muy grandes,… los niños sonríen al verla, Kya al ver a su hermano y primos solamente suspira_

_-Mi nombre es Yumi,… Me dijo me abuelo que son ¿Hijos del Avatar e Hijos del Concejal Sokka?—ella les pregunta con una sonrisa_

_Bumi sonríe y se sonroja como Hakoda y Oyagi,.. Kya carraspea—Si,.. Lo somos, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—_

_Yumi sonríe-¿y que tú eres una maestra agua?_

_Kya se sorprende a su pregunta—Si lo soy,…_

_Yumi sonríe cuando,..¡Mi niña!,..¿Ya conociste a la hija del Avatar? Y ¿de la maestra Katara?—le pregunta Tano al llegar y ver a Yumi son los niños, ella le sonríe cuando Kya se sorprende,.._

_-es una lástima que no se quedaron a escuchar toda la…. Historia, pero es una Historia real-el les dice,… Kya junto con Bumi y sus primos se sorprende cuando Tano le pone un mano en el hombro de su nieta y le da una ligera sonrisa –Mi,..¡Niña!,.. Porque no practicas tu agua control con la Hija del,..¡Avatar!,..—le pide,.. Yumi sonríe igual que el que voltea a ver a Kya,.._

_-¿deseas Practicar?_

_Kya sonríe—Claro,..—le dice cuando,.._

_-¿mejor como si,… Pelearan?—les dice Tano,.. Kya se sorprende,.. Yumi sonríe,..-¿Tu madre no te ha enseñado?—le pregunta Tano a Kya con una ligera sonrisa_

_Kya frunce su frente—Mi Mami me ha enseñado muchas cosas—le dice firme,.._

_Tano se cruzas sus brazos—Pues,.. ¡Demuéstralo!,..¡Hija del Avatar!,.._

_Kya asiente que se pone en posición cuando Yumi le abierta agua,.. Kya recuerda una palabras de su madre "en donde quiera hay agua aun en el aire",… Sonríe al recordar,.. Que hace un movimiento y trae en sus manos un látigo de agua,.._

_Mientras ellas están practicando,..Luchando,.._

_-¿Qué está pasando Bumi?—llega Tenzin con Yuri _

_-¿están peleando?—Yuri les pregunta cuando se le acerca Tano,.._

_-Si,.. Estoy viendo cuanto sabe la mestiza—le dice él,.. Los niños se sorprenden al verlo cuando,.._

_-¡KYA!,..¡TU PUEDES!,.. -Le grita Bumi,.. Tenzin asiente _

_-¡SI!,..¡KYA!,.. DEMUESTRALES QUIEN ERES…..-Tenzin le gritan cuando Hakoda y Oyagi también la anima cuando,.._

_-¡YUMI!,..¿QUE TE PASA NIÑA?—le grita Tano al ver que no puede con Kya,..-¡YUMI!,..¿HAS LO QUE SABES HACER?—le grita nuevamente pero su voz y expresión son otras cuando,.._

_-¡Abuelo!,..Que no lo haga—le pide Yuri,.._

_Tano voltea a verla, que le da una cara de odio,.. Los niños se dan cuanta cuando,.. Yumi deja caer sus manos,.. Suspira ella,.. Kya al ver que dejo de pelara también lo hace cuando esta por regresar,…_

_Kya abre sus ojos al sentir que no se puede mover,.. Su cuerpo esta,.. Inmóvil,..Paralizado,.. Tano al ver que Yumi hace se carcajea, los niños se sorprende al ver como esta Kya,.._

_-Se ve que tu madre,… La disque gran Katara te he enseñado,..¡Niña!—le grita carcajeándose_

_-¡Abuelo!,.. Deja que pare—le pide Yuri, Tano voltea ver que le dice que se calle,.. Hakoda y Oyagi salen corriendo hacia la casa de su abuelo,…_

_-¡PAPA!,..¡ABUELO!,..¡MAMA!,…-Hakoda como Oyagi gritan cuando sale Lin, junto con Suki,.. Los niños agitados le dicen, que Suki sale a buscar a Sokka cuando lo ve junto con Bato y Hakoda le platica lo que los niños le dicen, que salen corriendo,…_

_Kya sigue estando inmóvil cuando Tenzin quiere hacer algo por su hermana, cuando corre Tano lo detiene,..-¿Deja a la mestiza de tu hermana?,..¡Ella debe de demostrar quién es!—le dice agarrándolo, Bumi se enoja que le da patadas,.. Tano avienta a Bumi,.. Kya ve a sus hermanos,.. Cuando ella hace un giro y con uno de sus pies,…. Avienta a Yumi,… Tano abre sus ojos a lo que ella hizo,..-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?,..—le grita,.. Cuando Kya nuevamente hace un giro y con sus manos avienta a Tano para que suelte a Tenzin cuando,.._

_-¡KYA!,….-le gritan,.. Kya ve quien le grita que sale corriendo_

_-¡PAPA!,..¡PAPA!,..—corre hacia su encuentro,.._

_Hakoda la abraza,.. Sokka levanta a Bumi y Suki ve a Tenzin,..-¿están bien niños?—le pregunta Suki_

_-¡TANO!,..¿QUE ES LO QUE TIENES?—le grita Hakoda,.._

_Tano se levanta que sale de ahí junto con sus nietas,…_

_Hakoda, Sokka, Suki y Bato regresan a la casa junto con los niños cuando entran,.._

_-¿en verdad están bien?—les pregunta Hakoda al ver a sus nietos,.._

_Ellos le sonríen que asienten, Suki les sirven té,.. Cuando,.._

_Sokka se le acerca a Kya, frunce su frente y algo que no sabe cómo decir,..-¿Hiciste?,..¿Pequeña Hiciste aire?,… ¿control?—le pregunta,.. Kya deja su tasa cuando Bumi y Tenzin se levantan la abrazan—_

_-Si,…-les dice con un suspira y baja su cabeza_

_Los demás están con los ojos abiertos, que no saben que decir,…_

_-¡Pero!,..¡Pero!,..¿Cómo?,…-Bato pregunta que también esta que no se la cree_

_Kya suspira—Me sale cuando siento que estoy en peligro,.. Y,…-suspira—enojada,… Muy enojada—ella les dice,.._

_Hakoda se le acerca-¿dime mi dulzura tu Padre lo sabe?_

_Kya voltea a verlo, cuando ve a los demás—Si,.. Papi y Mami lo saben,…-les dice ella que agacha nuevamente su cabeza cuando,.. Sokka la carga,…_

_-¡Ya lo sabía!,.. ¡Lo sabia!,… No puedes negar que eres hija de ese dique monje,…-le dice Sokka dándole vuelta de alegría,.. Los demás sonríen que la abrazan_

_Pasa la tarde cuando Kya se le acerca a su abuelo-¡Papa!,..¿Que va pasar con ese señor y sus nietas?_

_Hakoda le sonríe que la abraza—No te preocupes mi Dulzura,.. El jamás molestara—le dice él,…Kya sonríe que pone su cabeza en su hombro-¿extrañas a tus padres?_

_-Si, Papa, el extraño —ella le dice que se quita sus lágrimas_

_Hakoda se quita sus lagrimas—Animo mi dulzura,.. Ya en un rato mas zarpan y estaras con ellos—_

_Kya sonríe que le da un beso en su mejilla, Hakoda también sonríe que la abraza más,…_

_Pasa el rato, Hakoda y Bato están en el muelle de la Tribu despidiéndose de ellos,…_

_-¡Estaremos esperándote!,..¡PAPA!,..—le grita Kya,.. Hakoda sonríe y suspira cuando,.._

_-¡Jefe!,.._

_Hakoda voltea que asiente, sale con Bato y llegan al concejo de la tribu,.._

_-¡Jefe!,.. Supimos lo que Tano,.. Estaba haciendo,.. Creemos que nada es grave,…_

_-¿Qué?—grita Hakoda al levantarse de su silla-¿nada Grave?,..Por todos los espíritus, si lo que estaba haciendo el, provocando a su nieta a pelear_

_Uno de los del Consejos suspira-¡Jefe!,..¿Hablamos con la nieta de Tano y ella dice que solamente estaban practicando?_

_Hakoda suspira—Bien,.. No me voy a poner con una niña,.. Pero a la otra Tano,.. Ten mucho más cuidado—le dice cuando el sale de ahí furioso cuando,.._

_-¡Jefe!,…_

_Hakoda suspira que voltea-¿Qué deseas Tano?_

_-¿Su nieta para ser una mestiza domina bien su elemento?_

_-¡Tano!, a la otra te pido respeto por mis,..¡Nietos!,..—le dice él,.. Que sale con Bato cuando llega a su casa_

_-¡Hakoda!,.. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que Kya domina también el aire?_

_Hakoda se sorprende –No,.. No lo creo,… Pero si Katara y Aang no nos ha dado a saber, será por algo—le dice el que mejor cambian el tema,…_

_**Ciudad Republica, Muelle de la Ciudad.-**_

_Aang y Katara ya están ansiosos cuando,.._

_-¡MIS BEBE!,…-les grita ambos al verlos que vienen corriendo,…_

_Kya, Bumi y Tenzin se dejan abrazar por sus padre que sonríe al verlos,.._

_Kya se abraza más de su padre—Te extrañe papi—le dice,.. Aang sonríe más que la carga, y le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-Yo también mi bebe—le dice—a todos los extrañe—nuevamente dice cuando,.._

_-¿Qué bueno?,..¡Yo también te extrañe!—le dice Sokka con una sonrisa,.. Aang baja a Kya que a Sokka le da una cara-¿Qué?,..¿Porque me miras así?—le pregunta como si nada,.._

_Cuando llega Toph y se carcajea—Prepárate,.. Concejal. —le dice, Sokka abre sus ojos, pasa saliva cuando ve a su hermana seria_

_-Por los espíritus,.. Ustedes no aguantan nada-le dice Sokka,.. Cuando el está subiendo sus cosas al lomo de Appa_

_-¿Qué se supones que está haciendo?—Katara le pregunta _

_Sokka voltea a verla-¿Esta claro?,.. No vamos a la Isla, para Comer,..—Le dice cuando se le acerca a Aang,…-¿tengo que hablar contigo?,… Más bien con Ustedes Dos—les dice,.. Katara mira a Aang y ambos se sorprenden _

_Se suben todos al lomo de Appa,.. Lin no se va con ellos, porque se fue con sus Padre y al llegar,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Ya habían llegado cuando Kya, Bumi y Tenzin corren hacia su habitación para cambiarse,.. Sokka, Suki y sus niños se quedan cuando,.._

_-¡Niños!,.. ¿Por qué no van a jugar?—Sokka les pide,.. Los niños sonríen que asienten –Tu también hija,..—le pide a Kya que también vaya,.. Aang y Katara se sorprende_

_-¿Qué paso?—le pregunta Katara preocupada y llevándose su manos hacia su corazón,.._

_-¿Cuándo nos iba a decir que mi sobrina también es una maestra aire?—Sokka les pregunta serio_

_-¿Qué paso Sokka?—Katara le pregunta asustada,.. Aang la abraza_

_-¡Sokka!—le pide Katara angustiada_

_Sokka suspira—Nada,.. Bueno,.. _

_-¡Sokka!—le gritan Aang y Katara_

_-Muchachos en realidad nada malo,.. Lo que paso—suspira Suki—estaba practicando con una de las nietas de un tal Tano,.. Pero creo que ella se le estaba pasando la mano,.. Que Kya se desespero que hizo aire control,.._

_Aang se sienta cuando frunce su frente que voltea a verlos-¿nos están diciendo la verdad?—les pregunta,.. Ellos asienten a lo que dicen, suspira Aang, que se rasca su cabeza y les sonríen—bueno Ya lo saben que mi bebe es también una maestra,… Aire—les dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-Yo ya sabía,… Si esta idéntica a Ti,..—Sokka le dice_

_Aang sonríe, Katara suspira cuando,..-¿Yo estoy enojada contigo?—Katara le pregunta cruzando sus brazos,.._

_-¿conmigo?—Sokka le pregunta cómo sin nada_

_Katara arque su ceja que mejor sale, Suki se va con ella para hacer la comida cuando,.. Aang le pide a Sokka que se quede otro rato,..-¿Qué mas paso?—Aang le pregunta,..Sokka suspira que hace que se sientan, cuando le platica lo que paso de la Historia de Hamma, Hasta dándole a entender lo que les dijo a los niños,.. Aang abre sus ojos, que suspira—Ya sabía Yo, que no debería dejarlos Solos,.._

_-¡Oye!,.. Ellos la pasaron bien,.. Hasta Tenzin dejo una enamorada en la tribu,.. Tanto así que Lin se enojo con él, que no le habla_

_Aang se sorprende que sonríe—mi,..¿Tenzin?_

_Sokka sonríe—Si,.. Si te digo la niña lo invito a paseo trineo—le dice,.. Aang abre sus ojos que no se la cree –Estaba tan feliz,.. Que no se acordaba que también estaba Lin,.. Y ya te has de imaginar cómo se puso. —_

_Pasa el rato,.. Comen, Aang deja a Sokka que se lleva a Appa para que lo deje en su casa, cuando están todos en la sala de la casa,.. Kya abrazada de su padre,.. Katara en medio de Bumi Y Tenzin,.._

_-¿entonasen nos extrañaron?—les pregunta Katara,.._

_Los niños asienten cuando,.._

_-Mami,..Papi,.. Sabe que conocimos a un señor que se llama Tano,.. Y nos conto una historia—le dice Kya_

_-¿Tano?—Katara le pregunta, Kya asiste que ve a su madre que hace mueca—Sigue mi amor—le pide, Kya sonríe a lo que le pide su madre_

_-Si,.. Mami,.. Fue una fea Historia de una gran maestra agua que ya estaba viejita y que conoció a unos niños,.. Pero a uno de ellos que era una niña y también maestra agua,.. Le estaba enseñando una técnica que ningún maestro sabia—Bumi les está diciendo,.. Aang abre sus ojos y recuerda a lo que Sokka les dice cuando lo interrumpe el,..- ¡Mis Niños!,. ¿Creo que ya es hora que dormir?—les pregunta,.. Katara se sorprende a lo que dice que voltea a ver a Aang y le da una cara que si,.._

_-Bueno mis amores,.. Ya escucharon a su Padre,.. Es Hora de dormir,..—les dice ella,.. Los niños obedecen que se disponen a Dormir cuando,_

_-Mami,.. ¿Cuando volveré a mi habitación?—le pregunta Bumi, porque esta durmiendo en la habitación de Tenzin_

_-mi amor,.. Cuando terminen de arreglar bien,.. Acuérdate que se está haciendo un baño para tu hermana—le dice su padre,.. Bumi suspira que entra en la habitación con Tenzin,.._

_Kya se dispone para dormir-¿puedo entrar mi bebe?_

_Kya sonríe—Si papi,.._

_Aang sonríe que la abraza-¿estás bien?_

_Kya se sorprende a su pregunta que baja su mirada—Mi bebe,.._

_Kya suspira que lo abraza fuerte,.. Aang siente su abrazo que se sorprende que se sienta-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?,.. Cuéntame,..—le pide,.. Ambos se sientan en la cama,.. Kya pone su cabecita en su hombro,.. Que suspira,.._

_-¡Papi!,.. Tuve miedo,…-le dice llorando,.._

_Aang la carga para sentarla en sus piernas que la acuna en sus brazos,.. –Perdóname mi bebe, por no estar contigo,.. -_

_Kya se tranquiliza,.. –Papi sentí que esa niña, me estaña matando,.. No me podía mover,.. Que lo único que se me ocurrió con uno de mis pies,.. Que en realidad no sé como avente aire, y así pude que ella no me hiciera daño_

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué me estás diciendo mi bebe?—le pregunta asustado que hace que se miren—Por favor Explícame,..¡Hija!,..¿Que te estaba haciendo?,.._

_-Papi,.. Después que terminamos disque,.. Practicar,.. Yo ya no quería cuando su abuelo grito,.. Que hiciera lo que sabía cuando me quede inmóvil, sin poder moverme,.. Yo la miraba con sus manos,..—le muestra como estaba Yumi,.. Aang abre sus ojos que se asusta que la abraza más,.._

_-Ya mi bebe,.. Ya paso,.. Lo bueno que ya paso,.. Hacerme un favor,.. No le digas a Mami lo que me platicaste,.. Hija, te lo pido,.._

_Kya sonríe que lo braza más,.. Aang suspira, que también la abraza y trata que no se dé cuenta que está asustado,… la deja en su cama que regresa a su habitación con Katara que esta esperándolo_

_-¿todo bien?—le pregunta Katara al ver que paso algo,.. Aang le da una sonrisa, que se quita su ropa para entrar a la cama junto con ella, cuando la abraza,.._

_-Katara a la otra nos vamos con nuestros bebes,.. Nunca más viajaran sin nosotros_

_Katara se sorprende que voltea a verlo-¿paso algo malo?,… ¡Verdad!,.. —le pregunta preocupada,.. Aang le da un ligero beso en sus labios_

_-vamos a dormir—le pide,.. Katara se sorprende que no desee preguntar más,.. Que pone su cabeza en su pecho,.. Aang la abraza más que suspira cuando se lleva una mano en su frente—Pobre de mi bebe,.. Sola sin poderla ayudar—se dice el que cae al sueño,…_

_Todos esta dormidos,… cuando Kya está teniendo una pesadilla cuando,..-¡PAPI!,… ¡MAMI!,…-grita ella,…_

_Aang y Katara sale apresurado cuando llega a la habitación de Kya la ven llorando,..-¡KYA!,..¿QUE PASA?—le gritan,.. Kya voltea a verlos y con lagrimas en sus ojos,…_

_-¡Mami!,.. No,.. Puedo,… No,… Puedo,… ¡Respirar!,… _

_Aang la barza,.. Katara pone sus manos en su rostro,.. Mi pedacito,.. Despacio,.. Tranquila,.. Poco a Poco,… tranquilízate –le pide ella cuando llegan Bumi y Tenzin al entrar,.._

_-¡Otra vez!,.. Ellos se dice,… que mejor salen de ahí,…_

_Aang sale que hace té para Kya cuando ve a sus Niños,..—Mis muchachitos,.. ¿Qué le hicieron a su hermana?—_

_Bumi y Tenzin se miran que suspiran,.. –Papi,.. Creíamos que esa niña la iba a matar—le dice Bumi,.. Aang se voltea, se controla, que no desee que los niños se den cuenta de su ira,..-¡Niños!,.. Regresen hacia su habitación,.. –les pide,.. Se tranquiliza un poco, cuando le lleva el té,.. Se lo pasa a Katara, para que Kya se lo tome,.. Ella mira a su padre que agacha la cabeza,..—Mi bebe,.. Por favor tomate, lo que mami te está dando—le dice,.. Cuando ve que se lo esta tomando,.. Se quedan ambos hasta que se duerma, sale de ahí,.._

_-¡Aang!,..¿Tu sabes que paso?—le pregunta asustada,.. Aang entra a su habitación que se mete en la cama-¡Aang!,..—le habla molesta_

_-Katara por favor vamos adormir—le dice que se voltea para no verla_

_Katara se enoja que agarre su almohada que sale de ahí,.. Aang se da cuenta y frustrado avienta su almohada,.._

_-¡Por todos los espíritus!,.. Porque desean hacerle daño a lo que más amo,… Que es a mi Bebe,.. Porque con ella,.. Porque ella—se dice él,.. Que trata de descansar y poder dormir,..Se relaja tanto que sus tatuajes dan un ligero brillo,… y entre dormido y despierto,…_

-Acuérdate,… Avatar,.. Que ella es,.. ¡Yue!,..¡Yue!,..¡Yue!,…

_Aang abre sus ojos-¿Qué?,..¿Mi bebe?,..¡¿Yue?!,.. Esto no puede ser,… -se dice él,.. Que mejor se levanta de la cama que sale y entra a la habitación de Kya cuando ve a Madre e hija dormidas,.. El sonríe que se acerca a cada una y les da un beso,.. Cuando,.._

_-¡Papi!,.._

_-¡Ssshh!,.. Mi bebe,.. Duérmase,..—le pide el,.. Kya le sonríe que lo invita a que entre en su cama, el sonríe que se acomoda para estar los tres juntos,.._

_***Como les pareció el capitulo,…**_

_***Espero sus mensajes,…**_


	64. Chapter 65

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Muchas Gracias por seguir**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Chimuelo 2**_

_***Sarai Hernandez**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_Habían pasado unos días,… Los niños junto con Katara se están preparando por su regreso a la escuela que ya es la próxima semana,.. Después del esa noche que Kya ha tuvo su pesadilla, ha estado callada,.. Casi ausente,.. Que cuando si no está en la casa metida,.. Está en el establo con Cielito, al pendiente de ella, que No ha deseado practicar, ni su agua control, mucho menos el Aire,… Katara está haciendo la comida cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¿Para cuando ven a terminar de hacer el baño a la llorona?—Bumi le pregunta _

_-Bumi el tiempo que se lleve, - Bumi suspira que se sienta en la mesa esta por agarrar una manzana a su boca-¡Bumi!,.. No te comas esa manzana ya vamos a comer,.. Anda ve hablarles a tus hermanos_

_Bumi suspira-¿Dónde andan Tenzin y Kya?_

_Katara voltea a verlos-Bumi,.. Sabes bien en donde anda,.. Yo se que te metiste porque nuevamente tu y Tenzin se enojaron,.. Y si tu hermana no estaba con ustedes ya sabe en donde esta—le dice molesta,.. Bumi suspira que sale a hablarles cuando sonríe el a ver quien está llegando,.._

_-¡PAPI!,…. — Corre hacia su encuentro, _

_Aang sonríe al ver quien viene a recibirlo—Mi muchacho—le grita el que le extiende sus brazos-¿Qué paso Bumi?_

_Bumi sonríe—que bueno que llegaste Papi, Ya vamos a comer—Aang sonríe al escuchar que ambos entra en la casa_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Y ese milagro que saliste temprano?_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso en sus labios cuando mira a Bumi – ¿Ya les dijiste que se vinieran a comer?—nuevamente le pregunta,.. Bumi suspira que sale hablarles cuando ve que sale Bumi-¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang suspira que se sienta en la mesa, agarra la manzana esta punto de llevarse a su boca cuando Katara se lo quita-¡Oye!,..Tengo hambre—le dice_

_Katara solamente mueve su cabeza-¡Aang!,… -Aang suspira que se rasca su cabeza-¿vas a Salir?—le pregunta cambiando su expresión, Aang suspira,.._

_-Si,.. Tengo que ir a la tribu del Norte_

_Katara abre sus ojos-¿a la tribu de Norte?,..¿Por qué?—le pregunta preocupada_

_-Tranquila, amor,.. No es nada grave,.. Me pienso ir hasta la próxima semana,.. Porque deseo estos días estar con mis bebes antes que entren a la escuela, Yo se que ya la próxima semana entran, pero por eso quiero estar con ellos—le dice cuando,..-¿Kya?,.._

_Katara suspira que le apaga a su sopa se sienta,..—Anda con Cielito,.. Pero ya sabes que si no está aquí conmigo, esta con ella,..-le dice Aang la abraza cuando suspira ella—Sabes que me acorde cuando lo que paso con Hamma- Aang abre sus ojos al escucharle cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!,..¡PAPI!,…-ellos se separan que el sonríe que extiende sus brazos_

_-mi bebe,…-llega Kya abrazándolo-¿en donde andaba?_

_Kya sonríe que no lo suelta—estaba con Cielito,.. Le está creciendo su panza—_

_Aang sonríe al escuchar que hace que se sienta,.. Cuando también llega Tenzin lo abraza también, se sienta Bumi,.. Cuando,.._

_-¿Ahora si vamos a comer?—le pregunta el,.. Aang y Katara sonríe, que les sirven su comida,.._

_Termina de comer,.. Cuando descansan un rato Aang va a buscar a Tenzin y Kya, como a Bumi -¿Qué están haciendo?-les pregunta porque los tres están juntos,…_

_Bumi suspira—mami, nos pidió de leyéramos un rato—_

_-¡Bumi, No seas flojo—le dice Kya seria,.. Tenzin solamente mueve su cabeza, cuando el también se sienta en uno de los cojines y ve que están leyendo sus hijos que sonríen el-¿Qué pasa Papi?—Kya le pregunta,.. Aang suspira cuando los tres dejan los libros-¿vas a volver a salir?_

_Aang abre sus ojos y suspira a la vez—Si,.. Tendré que salir nuevamente,.. Kya deja caer el libro al piso que lo abraza,.._

_-¡Papi!,..Por favor no te vayas,… No quiero que nos dejes—le dice llorando,.. Aang la abraza_

_-Mi bebe,.. No llores,.. No los estoy dejando,.. Tengo que salir,.. Por cuestiones de Avatar, mi bebe,…_

_-Pero,..Papi,.. Hace un año nos dijiste lo mismo,.. Te llevaste a esta Bola de aire, y a Cielito,.. Y tardaste,.. Casi más de medio año en volver,.. No quiero que nos vuelvas a dejar,..¡NO!,…-le grita que sale rumbo hacia su habitación y se encierra _

_-Aquí vamos, nuevamente la llorona—dice Bumi,.. Aang suspira y voltea a verlos_

_-¿ustedes no tienen nada que decirme?_

_Bumi y Tenzin se levanta que lo abraza –Si te digo Papi que tampoco quiero que te vayas-le dice Bumi,.. Aang voltea a verlo que lo abraza mas fuerte_

_-¡Hijos!,.. Lo siento,.. Yo tampoco quiero irme,… pero ya saben que es cuestiones de mis obligaciones_

_Bumi y Tenzin se sienta a un lado de, el-¿para cuándo partes?—Tenzin le pegunta_

_-la próxima semana en realidad el día que entran a la escuela,..—Les dice cuando Bumi frunce su frente-¿Tenzin se va ir contigo?—le pregunta serio,… Aang abre sus ojos, Tenzin se sorprende que sonríe cuando voltea a ver a su padre,…_

_-¡No!,.. Lo siento hijo, pero esta vez nadie me acompañara,… Como les dije son cuestiones por mis obligaciones._

_Pasa el rato,.. Aang deja a sola a Kya cuando quiere entrar pero tiene la puerta cerrada,.. Cuando,.._

_-¡Avatar!,.. Si busca a su pequeña, ella salió—le dice una de las persona que están en la casa haciendo el baño,.. Aang le agradece que sale a buscarla,… que mejor se va directo al establo de Cielito cuando escucha,.._

_-¡Kya!,.. Mi amor,… Por favor comprende a Papi,…_

_-¡Mami!,.. No quiero que se vaya,…-le dice Kya que abraza a uno de las bebe de Appa,…_

_-¡Kya!,.. –le habla Katara,.. Kya suspira,…-¡Hija!,..Por favor,.. No has pensado que también a Papi le duele irse,.._

_-Lo sé Mami,.. Pero,.. Pero,.._

_-¡Pero qué Hija!,... Porque no me dice que es lo que sientes,.. ¿Dime que paso realimente con la nieta de Tano?—le pegunta Katara desesperada,.. Kya solamente abraza mas al bebe de Appa cuando empieza a recorrer sus lagrimas,.. Katara suspira que la abraza—Sabes mi amor,.. Que Mami siempre estará para Ti,.. Pero si no me tienes confianza, en que te puedo ayudar, mi Pedacito de Cielo,…-le dice desesperada cuando suelta al bebe y la abraza,..—Ya mi amor,.. Mami aquí esta,…_

_-Mami, Tengo miedo que algo malo le pase a Papi,.. Ya sé que le culpan de la muerte de una Princesa,.. Que el cuento que el Tío Sokka nos conto es verdad,… Y que también culpan al Tío Sokka por esa muerte,… Que no quiero que le hagan daño,… -le dice llorando,… Katara la abraza más fuerte,…_

_-Ya mi amor,.. Ya,… Pero,..Kya,.. Tu papi es el Avatar y tiene obligaciones con el Mundo,.._

_-¡Lo,..Se! —le grita,.. Katara al verla se sorprende—Lo siento Mami,.. Pero me duele,.. Si Yo pudiera daría mi vida para que a Papi no lo Culparan por algo que no hizo,..—Katara abre sus ojos, que la abraza más fuerte y llora con ella,.._

_Aang sale de ahí con lagrimas de sus ojos, que entra al templo a meditar,.. Suspira él,.. Se pone en posición de meditación cuando sus tatuajes brillan,… Cuando,.._

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?,… ¡Aang!

_Aang suspira,..-_¡Roku!,.. Yo,.. ¿Lo siento no se si ustedes me pueden guiar?—_le pregunta con tristeza y sus ojos llorosos_

Roku modula su postura-¿es cuestión de los hijos?

_Aang se sorprende –_Si,.. Se trata de mis bebes,..

Roku suspira—Te Entiendo,…- _Aang alza su mirada para verlo cuando Roku ahora es el que suspira-_¿Te sientes atrapado con sus obligaciones de Avatar como de ser?,… ¿Padre?

-Si Roku,.. Es eso,.. Pero me duele, al dejarlos y Más que puede pasar algo malo,..

-¡Aang!,.. El único concejo que te puede dar que el tiempo libre que tienes disfrútalos,.. Porque cuando menos acuerdes,.. Ya son grandes,…-_le dice él y desaparece,… Aang regresa cuando se lleva su mano en su cabeza,.. – Eso ya los sé,.. Pero porque me dicen que mi bebe es ¡Yue!,..¿Por qué?—se pregunta cuando nuevamente suspira sus tatuajes vuelven a brillar cuando,.._

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Aang?

_Aang alza su mirada nuevamente cuando da una sonrisa-_¡Kuruk!,..—el avatar del ciclo del agua, le sonríe,..

-¿dime en que te puedo ayudar?—_nuevamente le pregunta cuándo- _¿se trata de nuestra pequeña maestra agua?

_Aang abre sus ojos-_¡Si!,.. En realidad es ella,.. De mi bebe—_le dice, cuando Kuruk le da una sonrisa,…_

-Mi Joven Avatar,.. Es algo que tú tienes que averiguar directamente,.. Con los espíritus,.. Del Océano y de la Luna,.. Solamente recuerda,.. Que tú fuiste sanado, por su agua,… Estas casado con una Maestra Agua,.. Y Tu hija es el resultado de ustedes,.. Dos,.. ¿No has pensado que un poco del agua que te sano este en tu hija?-

-¡¿Qué mes está diciendo?!—_Aang le pregunta sorprendido,.._

_Kuruk suspira—_Mi Joven Avatar,.. Es algo que Tú necesitas averiguar,.. Es algo del concejo que te doy,.. Porque desafortunadamente Yo no tuve,.. Hijos,.. Pero estoy feliz porque tú has formado una hermosa familia,..—_le dice cuando se despida,.. Aang nuevamente suspira cuando,.._

-¡Aang!,..

_Aang se sorprende,..-_¿Avatar Yangchen?

Yangchen le saluda—Estoy de acuerdo con Kuruk, que tú mismo necesitas averiguar,.. Solamente recuerda que la Princesa se convirtió en el Espíritu de la Luna,.. Y Yo que sé,.. Sigue siendo un Espíritu,.. Y también te felicito,.. Por tu familia aunque nuestra niña tiene el espíritu de un maestro aire,.. Desafortunadamente,.. El único que tendrá descendencia de maestros aires,.. Es nuestro pequeño,.. Pero la pequeña,.. Si tiene algo que nuestro pequeño no tendrá,..

_Aang se sorprende-_¿Y qué es lo que tendrá mi bebe?

-La conexión con los espíritus,… ella lo tendrá,..—_se despide de él,…_

_Aang nuevamente suspira cuando sale de su meditación y al abrir sus ojos,.. Se sorprende a quien tiene en frente de, el,.._

_-¿estas bien papi?,.._

_Aang sonríe que le abre sus brazos,.. Kya se levanta para aceptar su abraza,.. Que se abrazan fuertemente, padre e hija,…_

_-si mi bebe,…_

_Kya sonríe al escucharlo—bueno si es así,.. Vengo por ti,.. Mami y Yo hicimos una tarta de frutas,..—Aang sonríe al escuchar que se levantan y ambos salen de ahí, para dirigirse a su casa,.._

_Pasa el rato ya en la noche dormidos,… Aang no puede conciliar el sueño, que recuerda las palabras del Avatar Kuruk, que nuevamente suspira—Tendré que ir,.. Aunque no quiera,..—se dice que cae al sueño,.._

_Pasaron los días,… Kya se ha animado a practicar el agua control con su Padre,.. Katara sonríe al verlos cuando,.._

_-¡Kya!,..¿Has practicar tu pulpo?—le pregunta Katara, Kya suspira cuando,.._

_-A nosotros no nos mires—le dice Bumi,.. Tenzin abre sus ojos y su Padre se ríe,.._

_-¿desea mi bebe practicar?—Le pregunta,… Kya sonríe que le dice que si,.._

_-¡Una apuesta!—dice Bumi,… Tenzin sonríe que acepta—Bien bola de aire dos a uno que Papi le gana a la Llorona_

_-Estoy contigo...—le dice Tenzin_

_-¡Oigan!,… Los estoy escuchando,…-les grita Kya,.. Katara se ríe_

_-¡Vamos mi Pedacito!,.. Tu puedes—le grita,.._

_-¡Ya te escuche!—le grita Aang,.. Katara se sonroja,…cuando ve que Aang se le acerca,…-Si mi bebe me gana gritaras Tu esta noche—le dice,.. Katara se sonroja cuando,.. Kya hace su pulpo,… Aang también lo hace cuando él hace un movimiento,.. Kya se encuentra con su cabeza boca abajo,… los niños se ríen,.. Kya al verlos,.. En un movimiento corta uno de los tentáculos que cae al suelo, se levanta cuando uno de los tentáculos le agarra la pierna de su padre,.. El sonríe,..—Mi bebe—_

_-Te tengo Papi—le grita ella,.. _

_-¿Qué?,… ¡Papi!,.. Te degastes ganar—se acerca Bumi quejándose,.._

_-Lo siento mi muchacho solamente hay dos maestra aguas que me pueden ganar—le dice con una sonrisa cuando llega Katara lo abraza_

_-Si,.. Al Avatar solamente Yo y mi Pedacito le podemos ganar—le dice cuando se dan un beso,.._

_-¡Oggis!—le gritan los niños,.. Aang y Katara se sonroja cuando Kya se le acerca,.._

_-¡Papi!,..¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—_

_Aang sonríe –Que desea mi bebe,…_

_Kya suspira—Bien ya me voy—le dice Katara que sale de ahí y se lleva a Bumi y Tenzin,.. Kya le agarra la mano a su padre que se sientan,.. _

_-¿haber Kya que deseas?_

_Kya nuevamente suspira—Papi,.. ¿Tu sabes eso que se llama sangre control?—le pregunta,.. Aang abre sus ojos_

_-¿Por qué deseas saberlo?_

_-lo que pasa que creo que es lo que me hizo la nieta del señor que conocimos en la tribu,.._

_Aang agacha su cabeza cuando la levanta, frunce su frente—No, lo sé, y aunque lo supiera no te lo enseñaría, y Yo se que Mami tampoco._

_Kya abre sus ojos cuando-¿Por qué?_

_-Mi bebe,.. Porque en realidad No deseo aprenderla,.. Porque no es bueno poseer el cuerpo de otra persona y someterla contra su voluntad con tan solo de lastimar,..¿Me entiendes Kya?_

_-Si Papi,..—_

_Aang sonríe que la abraza—Te amo mi bebe,.. Yo se que serás una gran maestra como Mami,.. Pero hay cosas que no deben de existir-_

_-dices porque todavía hay maldad_

_-si mi bebe,.. Desafortunadamente todavía hay gente mala,.. Y es mi Obligación ayudar a los problemas y tratar que se resuelvan pacíficamente_

_Kya le sonríe que lo abraza mas—Perdóname, Papi_

_-Mi bebe,.. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte,.. Qué te parece si entramos a la casa,..—le dice con una sonrisa a Kya ella le sonríe que asiste y ambos entran a la casa_

_Pasa el rato, los niños ya están dormiros,.. Aang esta esperando a Katara,.. El sonríe a verla que se quita su bata para entrar en la cama él cuando,.._

_-¿lista para gritar?—le pregunta dándole un beso en su cuello,.. Cuando desea abrazarla_

_-Un momento—le pide,.. Aang suspira_

_-¿Qué pasa ahora?—le dice que se sienta en la cama cruzando sus brazos_

_-Aang, Yo se que tu y Kya traen algo,.. Y no me han querido decírmelo,.. Porque sé que se trata de lo que realmente pasó en la tribu_

_Aang suspira—Amor por favor,.._

_-¡Aang!,…-le habla ya cruzada de brazos y molesta_

_Aang al verla suspira que hace mueca—Bien,.. Está bien—nuevamente suspira—Yo no quería que lo supieras pero las nietas de Tano saben hacer,… Sangre Control_

_Katara abre sus ojos-¿Sangre Control?—le pegunta cuando se sorprende mas-¿No me digas que ellas?,…-le pide, Aang suspira que le indica que si,.. Katara agacha la cabeza—bueno creo que quería vénganse al saber si a Kya le he enseñado ese técnica_

_-¿Katara que estás diciendo?,..¿Porque él quería saber de mi bebe?_

_-Aang, Acuérdate que con el siempre tuve diferencias de enseñanzas, tanto el Maestro Pakku y Yo, que cuando el llego a la tribu quería que todos los maestros aprendieran hacer sangre control,.. Pero siempre Pakku se negaba y logro que no se aprendiera esa técnica_

_Aang la abraza—Lo sé Katara, por eso a Kya le dije que no te lo contara,.._

_-pobre de mí pedacito—le dice ella pone su cabeza en su hombro—Pero aun así Yo debería de saberlo,.. Es mi hija _

_-Katara,.. Por favor amor,.. Dejemos esto en paz, ella pudo demostrar que es una excelente maestra,… Como su mami— Aang le sonríe dándole un beso en sus labios_

_-bueno no puedes negar que también tú has ayudado,…-le dice coquetamente_

_-Si, Ella es mi bebe,.. No puede negar quiénes son sus padres,..—le dice cuando le da otro beso,.. Katara abre sus labios para aceptar el beso,..—Debemos de aprovechar estas dos noches que nos queda,.. Porque no se cuanto tardare en volver a tener en mis brazos,.._

_-Aang,…-le dice ya con sus ojos llorosos,.. Aang le sonríe que nuevamente besa sus labios,.. La abraza más hacia él,… ella pone sus manos en su pecho, que hace que el beso se haga mas apasionado, deseando el placer de sus bocas,.. Abarcándose mas provocando el placer,.._

_Lentamente,… empiezan acariciarse, con sus manos recorren ambos sus pieles,.. Deseándose ambos estar más unidos,…_

_-¡Aang!,…._

_-¡Katara!,…_

_Ambos empiezan a susurrar sus nombres,.. Cuando Katara nuevamente rompe el beso al sentir que está dentro de ella,.. _

_Aang se acerca a su oído,..-¿Cómo quisiera que la noche fuera eterna para estar así contigo?_

_Katara voltea a verlo le sonríe le da un beso en sus labios—Tenemos esta noche para estar juntos,…Nuevamente_

_Sonríe Aang que vuelve a besar sus labios,.. Katara lo abraza para que este mas unido a ella,… Poco a poco,.. Se empieza a mover,.. Lentamente,.. Sin prisa, recordándose que ambos se pertenecen,…_

_Aang se acomoda para dormir en su hombro, Katara lo abraza más,.. Y con una gran suspiro, dan bienvenida al sueño,…_

_A la mañana siguiente.-_

_Todos están reunidos en la explanada como cada fin de mes se reúne en familia,.. Cuando,.._

_-¿Qué les parece si vamos a jugar en donde tiene su padre los paneles?—le pregunta Lin_

_-Lin, no podemos—le dice Tenzin_

_-Si, no me acordaba que por culpa de tu hermana tu padre no desea que estamos ahí_

_-¿Qué yo qué?—le pregunta Kya molesta_

_-lo que escuchaste,.. Llorona,.. Mi Tío Aang no desea que juguemos y todo por tu culpa_

_Kya abre sus ojos se cruza sus brazos—Ya verás que Papi si me va a dejar jugar ahí—les dice porque también están Bumi, Hakoda y Oyagi,.. Kya sale de ahí cuando,..-¡Papi!,.. –la habla y como siempre se pesca del cuello de su padre_

_-Algo ha de querer-les dice Katara, porque con ellos esta Sokka, Suki, Haru y Toph, ellos al escuchar se ríen, Kya voltea a verlos que les hace gestos, Aang sonríe_

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?—le pregunta volteándole a verla,.._

_Kya sigue pescada de su cuello y con una sonrisa –Papi, nos dejarías jugar en donde están los paneles—le dice cuando le hace puchero_

_Katara se ríe _

_Aang suspira—Mi bebe,.. Sabes que no me gusta que estén ahí no vez que se pueden lastimar_

_Kya al escuchar nuevamente le hace puchero,… Aang al verla también le hace cuando ambos se ríen,.. El suspira—Bien,.. Pero con cuidado,..—le dice,.. Kya grita de alegría que le da un beso en su mejilla y sale corriendo de ahí cuando los mira a todos,.. Toph se carcajea, Katara esta de brazos cruzados-¿Qué?,..¿Porque te molestas?—le pregunta a Katara, ella solamente suspira_

_-se ve que la bebe azúcar conoce tu punto débil—Toph le dice,.. Aang sonríe que se rasca la cabeza cuando voltea a ver a Katara_

_-Aang, Por favor con que llegue y te diga,.. ¡PAPI!,.. Y te ponga esa cara que solamente ustedes dos hacen, haces lo que ella quiere,.._

_-¡Katara!,.._

_-Porque te molestas si es la verdad, Tu hija desde que nació,.. Más bien desde que empezó a hablar, y más cuando te dijo,.. Papi,.. Tú haces lo que ella quiere y desee_

_-Katara,.. Porque dices eso de mi bebe_

_-¡Aang!,.._

_Aang suspira lo que Katara le dice, los demás se ríen cuando el también se ríe,..—Mi bebe sabe mi punto débil_

_-Que bueno que lo reconozcas pies ligeros porque es ella es tu punto débil_

_Aang se ríe más_

_-¿entonces después de dejarlos en la escuela te irás al polo norte?—Toph le pregunta_

_Aang suspira que asiente—Si, Tendré que irme pero ya le manda avisar a Hakoda para que sepa,..—les dice cuando _

_-¿entonces hermanita siempre darás clases?—Sokka le pregunta con su típica sonrisa sarcástica_

_-ya les dije que si,.._

_-lo bueno que Katara no es la única que dará clases—Suki les dice dejando su tasa de té, Sokka se sorprende a lo que dice su mujer_

_-¿Cómo está eso?—le pegunta Sokka arqueando su ceja_

_-Sokka ya lo hablamos, también me invitaron a que diera clases de auto-defensa—_

_Sokka pasa saliva que asiente, Toph se carcajea cuando,.._

_-Yo también voy a dar clases—Haru les dice,… Todos se sorprenden cuando Toph avienta el té_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Como que vas a dar clases?—le pregunta molesta_

_-Toph,.. No recuerdas que te pidieron pero tú te engastes porque no deseas dejar tu estación de policía—le recuerda su marido,.. Toph resopla sus cabellos_

_-¿entonces quien dará de fuego Bob-control?—Sokka pregunta, todos se miran que no saben que decir cuando Aang suspira_

_-Bueno Aang no tendrás muchos alumnos de enseñar, solamente tu bola de aire, pero si tiene una gran responsabilidad de enseñarle bien a tu pequeño calvito—Toph le recuerda_

_-No se le olvide de Kya—Sokka le dice_

_Haru y Toph voltean a verlos-¿Qué tiene que ver la bebe azúcar?_

_Katara abre sus ojos, Aang se rasca su cabeza—que,.. ¿No me digan que no lo saben?—Sokka les pregunta dejando su tasa_

_-¿Qué tenemos que saber?—Toph nuevamente les pregunta_

_-está claro la pequeña Kya también es una maestra aire—les dice el_

_-¿Cómo?,.. No puede ser,.. Que la bebe,.. Pero si tiene las mismas vibraciones que su madre,.. Porque crees que le digo bebe azúcar,.. Si no puede negar que esta idéntica a ella_

_-Por fin,… Alguien que me da la razón que mi bebe se parece a su Madre—Aang dice,.._

_-aun sigo diciendo que se parece a ti, deja que este mas grande y la tatúes y veras—Sokka le dice_

_-Sokka… A mi bebe no le daré tatuajes_

_Todos se sorprende-¿Por qué no?-Katara la pregunta, Aang suspira-¿Por qué no es una maestra aire plena?,.. Verdad—Katara le pregunta seria_

_-Si, Mi bebe domina los dos elementos, pero su agua control es más fuerte,.. Por eso –les dice cuando sonríe—Aparte es demasiado hermosa para tatuarla,_

_Pasan el rato, los muchachos se despiden pero mañana se verán todos para el inicio de clases de los niños_

_Aang está con los niños pasando la última noche con ellos, porque después que el los deje en la escuela partirá—No olviden que los amo,.. Y en una oportunidad les estaré escribiendo—les dice,.. Cuando los tres se levanta y lo abrazan_

_-te vamos a extrañar—les dice al mismo tiempo los tres_

_Aang se quita sus lagrimas—Bueno mis bebe es hora de dormir—les dice,.. Lleva a Bumi y a Tenzin y los deja en la habitación,.. Cuando deja a Kya en la suya—Me prometes que seguirás practicando tu agua control como el aire mí bebe_

_Kya sonríe—lo hare Papi—_

_Aang sonríe que le da un beso de buenas noches,.. Que se dirige hacia la suya cuando ve que Katara lo estar esperando, se quita su ropa para entran en la cama—ahora si mi Diosa soy tuyo—Katara sonríe al escuchar cuando ambos se empiezan a besa,.. Rompe el beso Aang que empieza a darle beso en su cuello, por su hombro y con una necesidad, besar su piel,..Empieza Katara sus respiraciones hace un poco más agitadas a la pasión que le está dando,…Cuando regresa a sus labios,.. La abraza mas para estar más unida a ella,.. Que poco a poco se empieza a mover,.. Lentamente, hasta que la pasión se ha apoderado de los dos,.. Que empiezan a animarse más, llegando al pico de su amor,…_

_Aang se deja cera en ella, que sale y la abraza, ambos poco a poco recuperando su reparación, lentamente,.._

_-sabes lo que me duele,.. Que nuevamente no podremos festejar nuevamente nuestro aniversario—Aang le dice dándole un beso en su frente,.._

_Katara voltea su rostro para verlo, que ella pone una mano en su mejilla, Aang sonríe que toma su mano y la besa—Pero valdrá la pena cuando,.. ¿Regreses?—Katara le dice sonrojada,.. Aang se sonroja al escucharla que le da un beso en sus labios y al mirarse,.._

_-Parparte Mi Diosa,.. Porque cuando llegue estaremos nuevamente en la cama—le dice Aang viéndola a sus ojos,.. Sus almas nuevamente han hablado,.._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_**Ciudad Republica Escuela Yu-Doo**_

_Todos sonríen al verse cuando,.._

_-Nuevamente a la escuela—Bumi dice haciendo mueca de disgusto_

_-¡Bumi!,..—le habla Katara, el solamente suspira_

_-Animo mi muchacho veras que este año será genial, -le dice su padre, Bumi le sonríe cuando,.._

_-¡Ya estoy aquí!—les grita Lin,.. Kya al verla suspira, Tenzin sonríe al verla, cuando se acercan también Hakoda como Oyagi,.._

_Están en la explanad de la escuela cuando la maestra Su empieza a Carraspear:_

_-¡Buenos Días!,.. Sean bienvenidos a este nuevo año escolar, ahora tendremos maestros especiales que en la tarde darán clases de Agua, Tierra y de Fuego Control y para los No Maestros una Gran Persona Y Guerrera les dará auto-defensas a niños y niñas,..—La maestra nuevamente empieza a decir con una gran sonrisa—_

_Déjeme presentarles a estas personas,…. ¡La Maestra Katara!, esposa del Avatar Aang y Heroína de Guerra—le dice Katara sonríe y saluda—Ella les dará clases de agua-control, ahora dejemos presentarles a un representante de esta Ciudad También Héroe de Guerra, que junto con el Avatar dieron terminada esta guerra, al,… ¡Comandante Haru!, que el dará clases de Tierra-Control, Ahora sigue el turno de nuestro Concejal él,.. ¡Señor Quin Li!, que será la persona encargada de dar clases de Fuego-Control y por últimos como les había mencionado, a la Guerrera de la Isla de Kyoshi y Esposa de Nuestro Concejal Sokka la Señora,.. ¡Suki!—la nombra también y ella junto con los demás están al frente para que los padres y alumnos sepan—Buenos, estas clases serán en la tarde solamente un día a la semana,.. Buenos Sean Nuevamente Bienvenidos, y que Empieza el nuevo Ciclo escolar—les dice nuevamente la maestra._

_-Lin, Tenzin Y Oyagi,.. ¿Listos para su primer día de clases?—les pregunta Katara,.. Tenzin sonríe, Oyagi le da una sonrisa, cuando Lin suspira_

_-Si no tengo de otra—Lin dice cuando ella en medio y aun lado de ella están Tenzin y Oyagi entran juntos los tres a su salón—_

_Aang le da un abrazo a Bumi para que entre en su salón cuando,.. El como Katara están por dejara Kya,.._

_-¡Hola muñeca!,..¿Me extrañaste?—le preguntan a Kya un niño de tez clara, ojos color miel, ella al verlo le hace mueca_

_-¿Quien es este mi bebe?—le pregunta su padre cruzado de brazos y algo celoso,.. _

_Kya suspira—Papi este es Quin Li,.. Sangrón este es mi Papi,.. El es el Avatar—le dice ella de orgullo,.. El niño pasa saliva al verlos cuando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa hijo?—le preguntan a Quin Li, el sonríe al escuchar cuando,..-¿Avatar?—pregunta el señor a ver a Aang,.._

_Aang le saluda-¡Concejal Quin Li!,…_

_El Concejal volea a ver cuando él ve a Kya— ¿No me digas que esta es la niña que se ha negado en ser tu novia, Hijo?—le pregunta el,.. El niño afirma _

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿Como que su hijo quiere algo con mi bebe?—Aang le pregunta molesto y celoso_

_El concejal sonríe—Avatar,.. Me habían comentado que tiene una bonita hija, pero nunca me imagine que es hermosa—le dice él,.. Aang abre sus ojos_

_-Concejal,.. Le pido por favor que su hijo no molesta a mi bebe—le dice Aang que toma de la mano a Kya salen de ahí para dirigirse a su salón cuando—Te portas bien mi bebe,.. Si ese niño feo te vuelve a molestar le dices a tu tío Sokka—el dice él cuando,.._

_-¿Yo qué?—Sokka pregunta llegando,.._

_-Anda entre mi bebe—le pide a Kya que entra a su salón no antes darse un abrazo y quitarse sus lagrimas,..—Sokka lo que pasa que el hijo de Quin Li está en la escuela y molesta a Kya diciéndole que quiere ser su novio_

_-¿Qué?,.. ¿El hijo de Quin Li?,… ¿quiere algo con la pequeña?,.. No,.. Claro que no,.. Ella es una,.. ¡Bebe!, - le dice Sokka también celoso cuando,.._

_-Pobre de la bebe azúcar le toco un padre y tío muy celosos—Toph les dice cuando los dos voltean a verla y le hace gestos,…_

_Pasan el rato cuando Aang y Katara se están despidiendo con un beso muy apasionado,…-¡Te amo!—ambos se dicen al mismo tiempo, _

_-cuando llegue a la tribu te escribiré—le dice Aang ya subido en Appa-¡Sokka!,..Te encargo a mi Familia—le grita y sale volando,…_

_Habían pasado los días,…_

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.-**_

_Aang ya había llegado esta en una junta con los de concejo de la tribu, junto con el Reino Tierra del Este porque son frontera, se trataba de arreglos de comercios y tratos con los demás pueblos cercanos cuando,.._

_-bueno Todos están de acuerdo, solamente se harán la papelería necesaria para firmar que están de acuerdo con el comercio que se hará entre la tribu del norte con el Reino Tierra del Este—Aang le dice todos del concejo como el Comandante Fong está de acuerdo, que Aang aprovecha un momento para estar solo que se dirige al estanque del Oasis donde están los espíritus del Océano y de la Luna,.. Se pone en poción de meditación sus tatuajes empieza a brillar,.. Entro al mundo espiritual. —_

-¿en qué te puedo ayudar Aang?,..

_Aang sonríe al escuchar— _¡Yue!,..

_Yue le sonríe-_¿dime en que puedo ayudarte?—_nuevamente le pregunta cuando,.._-¿todavía tienes temor que de aquella pesadilla se convierta en realidad?

_Aang abre sus ojos al escuchar—_Si, Yue,.. Desde aquella vez he vivido temeros,.. Que en cualquier momento me quiten a mi bebe,.. Pero Gracias por darme un aviso,.. Pero aun si vivo con el miedo que me separen de ella,.. Yo se que gracias a Ti tengo dos hijos mas, Bumi y Tenzin, los amos y soy inmensamente feliz al lado de mi amada Katara,.. Pero han pasado cosas y sucesos, que creo que esta es un sueño,.. Tengo miedo de despertar y que en realidad Katara no está a mi lado,.. Y a mi bebe me las han rebatado también

-¡Aang!,.. Acuérdate que la vida es así,.. De Realidades y Fantasías,..¿Pero no me has dicho la verdadera razón?

-tienes razón Yue,.. He tendido sueños,.. Diciéndome que mi bebe eres,.. ¿Tu?,..

_Yue sonríe-_¿No has pensado que una parte de mi esta en tu hija?

-¿Cómo?,… ¿No te entiendo?—_Aang le pregunta sorprendido_

-¡Aang!,.. Cuando Katara te sano con el agua el oasis, te sano,.. Pero sano y restauro el ciclo del avatar trayéndote de vuelta, a la vida, No crees sabiendo que la decendencia de Katara viene de los grandes maestros aguas,.. Y ella al unirse contigo y tú mas siendo el avatar que su única hija siendo una maestra agua, con el espíritu de un maestro aire también tenga algo de Mí,.. ¿Acuérdate que fue humana antes de dar mi vida?

_Aang suspira—_tienes razón,.. Pero con esto me estás diciendo que debo entregara mi hija,.. Mi bebe,.. ¿Al Reino de la Tribu del Norte?

_Yue sonríe –_No,.. Lo que quiero decir,.. Que tiene una conexión con los espíritus,.. Ella sabrá en donde está la energía espiritual y eso se debe aunque lo diga mal a su mezcla,.. A la de un maestro aire, que son los grandes en la rama del espiritual y una maestra agua,.. Que está en el lado de la sanación,.. Ella es tiene esas combinación

_Aang sonríe—_muchas gracias Yue por tu sabiduría

-¡Aang!,.. No tienes nada que agradecerme,.. Al contrario me alegro en poder ayudarte y en verdad te felicito has formado junto con Katara una hermosa familia—_le dice con un tono de felicidad y algo de nostalgia—_Por favor dile a Sokka que me alegro que también a formado el una hermosa familia,.. Y que siempre lo amare—_le dice ella se despide,… Aang suspira que regresa al mundo mortal cuando sonríe el,.. Si tengo una hermosa familia,..—nuevamente suspira—ahora tendré que ir a la nación del fuego,..Para que Zuko sepa que este tratado esta arrogado—se dice que sale de ahí,…_

_Pasaron nuevamente unos días,.. Porque se firmaron los papeles de acuerdo,.._

_-Bueno señores, es una alegría que sigan todo en tranquilidad,.. Y todo bien a sumo acuerdo,..—Aang les dice_

_-¿piensa ir con el Señor del Fuego Zuko?—le pregunta uno del Concejo de la tribu_

_-Si,.. De aquí iré con el—Aang le informa_

_-¡Avatar!,.. Bueno no me despido ya sabes que el reino tierra del este está a su servicio—le dice el Comandante Fong cuando,.._

_-Avatar es nuevamente un gusto en volverlo a ver,.. Y es una lástima que vino solo—le dice Hanko el hijo de Yada, Aang abre sus ojos que solamente le da una ligera sonrisa_

_-bueno mis bebes están en la escuela,.. Por eso no me pudieron acompañar_

_-¿van a la escuela?,.. Yo pensé que tenía maestros particulares como yo—le dice el niños,.. Aang le sonríe que solamente se despide de ellos,.._

_Aang sale al amanecer rumbo a la Nación del fuego, pasa el día casi llegando la tarde_

_-¡Concejales de la Tribu!,.. ¿Ya estoy para enseñarle al Príncipe su agua control?—le pregunta una persona de mediana edad, de estatura alta, algo fornido,.. Cuando,.._

_-¡Tano!,.. Seas bienvenido nuevamente a tu tribu—le saludan una persona del concejo_

_Tano sonríe—Si como ven soy el nuevo maestro que le enseñara al Príncipe para ser el mejor maestro de agua control, el más poderoso—les dice el que sonríe cuando llega el príncipe para conocerlo_

_-¿usted es quien me enseñara?—Hanko le pregunta_

_-si su Alteza le enseñare todo para que se convierta el mejor maestro de agua control,.._

_El niño sonríe-¿Seré como la esposa del Avatar?_

_-¿Qué?,.. Sera mucho mejor que ella,.. Y más grande que el Avatar porque yo sé esta técnica que él nunca ha querido aprender,.._

_Hanko sonríe y alegre-¿Cuál es?,..¿Quiero saber ya?_

_-Todo con paciencia su Alteza,.. Paciencia—le dice él, cuando ve que el niño sale alegre—Si Todo con Paciencia,…._

_Semanas después,.. _

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Habían pasado las semanas, como Aang y Katara estaba de acuerdo paso su aniversario de bodas,.. Él le mano un ramo de azucenas pandas por el día,.. Porque todavía sigue en la nación del fuego con Zuko,… cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¡Mami!,..—le grita Kya_

_-¿Qué pasa mi amor?_

_-Mami, por favor, no sé qué le pasa a Cielito esta quejándose—le dice su hija,.. Katara junto con ella se van a establo cuando,.._

_-¡VA NACER SU BEBE!,..Le grita Katara,.. Kya sonríe que ambas le ayudan,.. Pasa el rato cuando,.._

_-¡UN NIÑO!,.. ¡CIELITO TIENE UN BEBE!,.. –sale Kya gritando, sus hermanos se emociona cuando,.._

_-Se llamara ¡Huggi!,..—le dice Bumi_

_-que como que Huggi—Kya le pregunta_

_Tenzin sonríe—Si, el se llamara así—el también confirma lo que Bumi dice cuando-¿Cuántos bebes tuvo más?_

_Kya suspira—solamente uno—ella le dice tristes_

_-mis amores no se entristece cuando Cielo tuvo a Cielito solamente fue ella—les dice su madre,.._

_-cuando venga Papi y Appa se pondrán feliz—Kya le dice_

_-Si Appa ya es abuelo—dice Bumi alegremente,.. Katara sonríe al verlos,.._

_-si cuando lleguen,..—ella les dice con nostalgia,…_

_**Casi siete años después:**_

_Kya, junto con Bumi y Tenzin habían llegado de la escuela_

_-¿Ya llegaron mis amores?—les pregunta Katara al verlos_

_-A la otra me traigo a Cielito—se queja Bumi_

_Tenzin solamente suspira, Kya le hace mueca cuando,.._

_-¿adivinen de quine llego carta?—ella les pregunta cuando los tres sonríen_

_-¡PAPI!,.. ES DE PAPI—gritan los tres,.._

_-¿Qué dice Mami?,.. Cuando llega—le pregunta Kya_

_-Dice su padre que nos espera en la Nación del Fuego, en estas vacaciones de invierno porque Honora le van a festejar su fiesta de cumpleaños—_

_-¿Qué Honora cumple años?—Tenzin pregunta_

_-Si,.. Diez y seis –les dice su madre_

_-Ya esta vieja—Bumi dice_

_-¡BUMI!—le grita Kya_

_***Espero sus mensajes,..**_

_***GRACIAS.**_


	65. Chapter 66

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir Conmigo**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***Carnada 2001**_

_***Itzel Ferrer**_

_***Jess**_

_***MGID**_

_***Chimuelo 2**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Nejin Hyuga, Ya lo sabes, Ignorame**_

_-¡Bumi!,..—Kya le grita furiosa-¿Cómo que esta vieja?,.. Es como si dijeras que Yo también lo estoy—le dice toda molesta, furiosa _

_Bumi se ríe mas—bueno hermanita,.. Casi—_

_Kya abre sus ojos al escuchar lo que su hermano le dice que voltea a verlo cuando,…_

_-si tu hermana esta vieja, Yo soy una,.. ¿Anciana?—le pregunta su madre arqueando su ceja, Bumi pasa saliva a la pregunta de ella cuando le da una gran sonrisa_

_-No Mami,.. Tu siempre serás hermosa y Joven,..-Katara sonríe cuando le da un beso-¡Mami!,.. No me beses,.. No soy Papi—_

_Katara sonríe mas—anden, lavasen las manos para comer—ella les dice cuando están comiendo,.. Tenzin empieza a carraspea, Kya y Bumi se dan cuenta, Katara arque su ceja-¿Qué pasa Tenzin?_

_-Mami,.. ¿Lin ira con nosotros?_

_-No lo dudes,.. Yo se que también a sus tíos los invitaron y conociendo a tu tía Toph no creo que vaya,.. Y ¿Haru?,..—Suspira—Bueno,.. Francamente no lo se_

_-Por favor Tenizn deja a Lin aunque sea un día sin estar con ella—se queja Bumi,.. Tenzin lo mira que le da una cara,.._

_-los estoy viendo—les dice su madre al ver las expresión de ambos, el pequeño Tenzin suspira cuando Bumi solamente le da una cara a su hermano_

_-Mami,.. ¿Nos vamos a ir en barco?—Kya le pregunta_

_-Ya sabes que Si,.. Todos no cabemos en Cielo para viajar y mas porque van a ir tus Tíos,.. Si fuéramos nosotros no habrían ningún problema, Pero con tu Tío Sokka, y los demás, Si— Kya suspira a lo que su madre le dice que sigue comiendo _

_-Vamos hermanita nos vas a decir que tienes miedo en viajar en barco—Bumi le dice comiendo, Kya abre mas sus hermosos ojos que se le viene el recuerdo cuando era niña, cuando los secuestraron y a ella la aventaron al mar que mejor deja de comer_

_-Vamos Hija, sigue comiendo,-Katara la anima, Kya solamente sigue comiendo cuando el travieso de Bumi se le acerca a su hermano pequeño a su oído_

_-la llorona si tiene miedo—Tenzin abre sus ojos a lo que su hermano le dice que voltea a ver a su hermana y sé que todavía tiene mido, el solamente mueve su cabeza y sigue comiendo_

_Pasa la tarde cuando,.._

_-¡Hermanita!,.._

_Katara sonríe al escuchar, quien viene entrando a su casa-¡Sokka!,.._

_Sokka entra y con una sonrisa que le da a su hermana que se saludan,.. -¿Vengo a ponernos de acuerdo para cuando nos vamos?, A la Nación del Fuego, para la fiesta de Honora_

_Katara sonríe al escuchar que lo hace pasar a su sala que le sirve una tasa de té-¿Qué te ha dicho Papa?_

_-Ya lo sabes el esta puesto para ir,.._

_Katara se sienta cuando le da un sorbo de su té que sonríe—Bueno, dentro de una semana salen de vacaciones los niños, que te parece al día siguiente nos vamos Y así le mando avisar a Aang que vamos a ir todos,.._

_Sokka sonríe al lo que le dice-¿hace cuanto que se fue?, tu marido_

_Katara suspira—Bueno esta vez se quedo hasta nuestro aniversario,.. Que ya va para dos meses,.._

_-bueno, Ya sabes que él es el Avatar,.. Y a pesar de sus muchas obligaciones siempre tiene tiempo para los niños,.. Y para Ti_

_Katara sonríe y algo sonrojada—Si,.. Siempre ha hecho lo posible para estar todo el tiempo con ellos,.. Y conmigo, Claro_

_-¡Oggis!,.. _

_Katara solamente mueve su cabeza, y sonríe a la vez_

_Pasaron los días que se están preparando para sí viaje,.._

_-Kya mi amor acuérdate de no llevar mucho ropa—le dice su madre,.._

_\- No se te ocurra llevar mucha ropa, porque nosotros no te vamos ayudar con tu maleta— Bumi le dice al escuchar lo que madre le está diciendo a su hermana, Kya suspira que va sacando ropa de su maleta cuando está en su habitación reacomodando nuevamente _

_-¡No!,.. No puedo dejar esto—ella se dice cuando tocan y sonríe ella -¡Mami!,.._

_-¿deseas que te ayude? _

_-Mami,.. Quiero llevarme estos vestidos que me gustan,.. Pero cual me los llevo,.. Recuerdo que la carta que me envió Honora me dijo que solamente llevara lo necesario,.. Porque siempre me regala muchas cosas,.. Pero ya sabes cómo son mis hermanos,.. Y Papi que a veces se vuelve algo,.. Histérico, porque según él, los vestidos están demasiados,.. Atrevidos,.. Y no se diga el tío Sokka, que cuando me puse el vestido rojo que Honora me regalo, en la fiesta del aniversario de ustedes Mami,.. Según el estaba muy llamativo,..¿Que hago Mami?,..—le pregunta desesperada cuando que se sienta en su cama frustrada, se cruza sus brazos y suspira_

_-Mejor queta—le grita Bumi burlándose_

_-Ya verá este cabeza hueca ya me tiene harta—Kya le grita y al querer salir para poner a su hermano en su lugar_

_-¡Kya!,..- ella suspira que voltea a ver a su madre—Te entiendo Hija,.. Acuérdate como es tu tío Sokka—Kya suspira que se sienta nuevamente en la cama—Anda, vamos a terminar de hacer tu maleta,..—Kya le sonríe que asiente, Cuando terminan Katara se ríe_

_-¿de qué te ríes Mami?,.._

_-Hija me acorde cuando eres pequeña de un vestido que tu Tía Suki te regalo y como te quedo algo grande, Yo lo arregle –le esta recordando al decirle, que sonríe Kya al recuerdo de ese día_

_-Me acuerdo Mami,.. Que según Papi que se me miraban mis calzones—le dice suspirando,.. Su madre se ríe que la abraza_

_-Si,.. Ya sabes cómo es tu Padre,..— Katara también sentándose en la cama cuando ambas se abrazan en eso_

_-¿Qué no vamos a cenar?—entra Bumi al preguntarle a su madre_

_-Tu siempre tan tragón—le recuerda Kya y le saca la lengua, Bumi también se la saca y se están peleando_

_-¡Niños!,..—Les grita Katara al verlos como están que, Kya y Bumi se miran que suspiran, que salen los tres a la cocina, que le ayudan cuando viene llegando Tenzin-¿Ya vienes de meditar?, mi pequeño maestro aire_

_Tenzin sonríe que siente,.. Kya le hace mueca-¿Qué?,.. Yo si practico las enseñanzas de Papi,.. No que otra disque domina dos elementos y no hace nada_

_Kya al escuchar se enfurece_

_-¡Niños!,.. Por favor,..—les habla Katara de desesperación al verlos_

_Kya se sienta cuando mira a Tenzin—Me las pagaras bola de aire,.._

_-Mami,.. ¿Mira a Kya?,..—se queja Tenzin al ver lo que Kya le esta asiendo_

_Katara solamente suspira,…-¿Porque habrán crecido?-suspira nuevamente al preguntar, que les va sirviendo su cena_

_**Ciudad Republica Escuela Yu-Doo**_

_Kya está con Kimmy despidiéndose, por las vacaciones de invierno cuando_

_-¿Qué a mí no me vas a extrañar?_

_Kya hace mueca cuando voltea-¿Qué quieres Quin Li?—le pregunta cruzada de brazos, y al verlo, Quin Li se le acerca queriéndole abrazar, pero ella se suelta—Ya te lo he dicho,.. No me gusta que me abrases—nuevamente se queja _

_Quin Li le sonríe— ¿Pero porque no quieres?, debes de acostumbrarte a mis abrazos_

_Kya suspira que toma de la mano a su amiga—Vámonos Kimmy a un lugar que podemos estar,..¡Solas!—le grita a la cara al chico_

_-¡Nos vemos en la Fiesta de la Princesa!—le grita él alegremente,.. Kya se detiene_

_-No, Puede ser—se queja frustrada que baja sus brazos al saber que él estará en la fiesta de Honora_

_-¿no me digas que también lo invitaron?—Kimmy le pregunta al verla, Kya voltea a verla también que suspira y le indica que si, cuando ella se ríe,.. Kya arque su ceja al ver que su amiga se ríe_

_-¿Qué es lo gracioso?, Si se puede saber-_

_-Kya, que él, haya en la fiesta no te va a poder molestar—Kimmy le recuerda, ella sonríe a de alegría al saber porque esta su padre ahí, y todo el tiempo estará con Honora, _

_\- tienes toda la razón, porque esta Papi, y conociéndolo como es tan celoso que no permitirá que se me acerqué _

_Kimmy le sonríe-¡vez!,..—_

_Kya le da la razón que salen juntas a comer algo, mientras ella espera a sus hermanos,.._

_En la misma escuela pero en otro lugar:_

_-¿y bien Lin siempre te vas a ir con nosotros?—le pregunta Tenzin al verla_

_-Ya te dije que si,.. Yo sé que mis padres no van a ir,.. Porque Papi sigue en la casa de mis abuelos,.. Y mami—suspira —Ya sabes cómo es—le dice cuando llega Bumi abrazando a Tenzin _

_-¿Qué quieres, hermanito?—Tenzin le pregunta al verlo_

_-Vamos, Tenzin, debemos de buscar a la llorona, para que le habla a Cielito para que venga por nosotros_

_-¡Bumi!,… ¿No me digas que ya te quieres ir?—Lin le pregunta al seria_

_-Si, No vez que dijo Mami que estará mi Tía Suki y ella me prometió que hará Cocido de Ciruelas de Mar—le dice sobándose su estomago cuando Tenzin suspira y Lin se ríe—_

_-Ya estas como tus primos que solamente piensan en comer—_

_-¿Nosotros qué?—preguntan llegando Hakoda y Oyagi_

_-Nada Par de Tragones incluyendo a esta loco—le dice Lin y se va_

_-¡Lin!,.. No te vayas—le grita Tenzin y va detrás de ella_

_Bumi como Hakoda y Oyagi suspiran, cuando Bumi los abraza-¿Qué les parece si vamos a buscar a la llorona de mi hermana?—les pregunta el, los niños asienten que salen a buscarla cuando,..-¿Qué estas comiendo?—Bumi le pregunta al ver que se está llevando un pedazo de pastel a su boca_

_-¡Bumi!,.. No vez que me atraganto—le grita Kya al pasarse de un solo el pedazo de pastel cuando nuevamente se le acerca_

_-¿te lo acabaste?—le pregunta Bumi quejándose al ver que se llevo todo el pastel a su boca_

_Kya suspira al verlo- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-háblale a Cielito, ya me quiero ir para la casa_

_Kya suspira que se despide de Kimmy saca el silbato para que venga Cielito a recogerlos,.. –Ya esta, ahora busca a Tenzin y los demás para irnos—le dice ella cuando ven que vienen llegando los demás_

_-¿ya la hablaste a Cielito?—Tenzin le pegunta, Kya suspira que le indica que si esperan hasta que ella llegue por ellos._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Los niños ya habían llegado cuando entran a la cocina, Bumi sonríe a lo que narices huelen, como Hakoda y Oyagi,..-¿Cocido de ciruelas de mar?—ellos se preguntan cuando los tres se acercan a la olla y cada quien trae un plato para servirse_

_-¡Un momento!,… Todavía no esta_

_Los tres voltean cuando suspira—Mami,.. ¿La falta mucho?—Hakoda le pregunta, Suki suspira indicando que falta un poquito cuando_

_-Mis muchachos esperancen un ratito y ya mero vamos a comer—les dice su abuelo, los tres suspiran que mejor entran a la sala,.._

_-¿ya salieron de vacaciones?—les pregunta a ellos cuando sonríen los tres alegremente_

_-Si,.. Por fin de vacaciones,.. Tío Sokka—le dice Bumi todo alegre_

_-recuerda que dijo tu maestra,.. Bumi—el escuchar le da una cara—_

_-¡Kya!,.. No seas metiche,.._

_-Que, ¿es la verdad?, Acuérdate que te pidió tu maestra, que repasaras los problemas de matemáticas—nuevamente ella le dice Bumi le da una cara que mejor no diga nada cuando,.._

_-¡Bumi!,..¿Otra vez?—Katara le pregunta entrando porque escucho lo que Kya le está diciendo a Bumi, cuando entra a su sala se sienta en uno de los sillones y se cruza los brazos molesta,.. Hakoda se ríe al saber de su nieto_

_-lo bueno que no soy el único—Bumi dice en voz baja_

_-ya te escuche, Hijo, que Hakoda también lo pusieron a estudiar—Suki le dice, cuando Hakoda ve a Bumi y le da una cara,.. Su abuelo abraza a dos y se ríe más_

_-Dejaran de ser hijo y sobrino de Sokka—Hakoda les dice a sus nietos,.. Todos se ríen cuando Sokka arque su ceja_

_-¡Padre!—le reclama el,_

_Pasan el rato comen cuando Sokka y familia se están despidiendo,.._

_-bueno mañana en la mañana nos vemos en la embarcación para salir rumbo a la nación del fuego, recuerden que son casi dos días en barco, para llegar—les dice el que se despiden y salen_

_Katara asiente como los niños, y entran a su casa cuando,.._

_-Animo Lin, de seguro vienen tu madre mas tarde a despedirse de ti—le dice Katara porque la ve cabizbaja, ella le sonríe_

_-no te preocupes Tía, Mama antes de dejarme en la escuela se despidió de mi,.. – Katara sonríe a lo que le dice cuando la abraza y ve Lin que no hay nadie, le recorren sus lagrimas_

_-vamos Lin, no estés triste, Yo se que tu padre lo veras pronto—nuevamente Katara la dice y la abraza más fuerte, Lin le sonríe—Bien ya es hora que se preparen para dormir, porque no vamos temprano—_

_Lin sonríe a lo que Katara le dice cuando entra a la habitación de Kya-¿todavía no te duermes?—Lin le pregunta al entra, porque la ve que está leyendo un libro que suspira-¿Qué manía la tuya de leer antes de dormir?-nuevamente le dice cuando entra a la cama_

_Kya suspira a lo que Lin le dice, que deja su libro que se levanta de la cama y sale de su habitación _

_-aparte de llorona, enojona—Lin se dice por la actitud de Kya. Ella va a la habitación de su madre cuando entre ve que su madre le da una sonrisa_

_-¿Qué pasa mi pedacito?—Katara sonríe al preguntarle cuando ve que Kya se sienta en la cama, se sienta a un lado de su hija que la abraza-¿Qué pasa hija?_

_-Mami, ¿Estas segura que Papi nos está esperando?—_

_Katara sonríe a la pregunta de su hija que le da un beso en su cien—Si mi amor, ya les dije que le envié una carta a tu papi para que sepa que vamos para allá,..—le dice cuando ve que Kya suspira-¿Qué mas pasa?_

_Kya nuevamente suspira que voltea a verla-¿te acuerdas de Quin Li?_

_Katara se sorprende a la pregunta de su hija-¿Qué pasa con ese muchacho?_

_-lo que pasa que ellos también estarán en la fiesta de Honora porque también fueron invitados, y ya sabes que desde que era pequeña siempre me ha molestado que quiere que sea su novia,.. Mami_

_Katara se ríe cuando Kya le arque su ceja—Mi amor y tu como siempre te has negado,..¿Dime porque?_

_Kya abre sus ojos-¡Mami!,… Porque no es mi tipo_

_-¿Tipo?—Katara se ríe a lo Kya le dice pero cuando ve su expresión se tranquiliza un poco- ¿bueno quien es tu tipo?_

_Kya abre sus ojos, se sonroja, pasa saliva, suspira y baja su mirada—Si te digo Mami, que quisiera encontrar alguien como,.. ¿Papi? —_

_Katara la abraza—Mi amor Tu papi es único, pero Yo sé que encontraras alguien,… Claro algún día, todavía eres una niña para tener novio_

_Kya voltea a verla que arque su ceja-Mami, pero cuando tenías mi edad tú y papi se hicieron Novios—_

_-es buen punto,.. Pero es distinto—sonríe al decirle- Bueno es hora de dormir—se despiden con un beso cuando ve que su hija sale, Katara se sonroja—Mi Maestro Aire,.. Tengo muchas ganas de verte—se dice cuando se sonroja mas—Y—da un gran suspira—que hagamos el amor—sonríe que entra a su cama_

_**Nación de Fuego Palacio Real.-**_

_Los muchachos están en el salón privado junto con Iroh tomándose un té, relajándose un poco y platicando anécdotas cuando,.._

_-muchachos dejemos mostrarles algo para mis nietas—Iroh les dice y de su bolsillo saca tres cajitas cuando uno se lo da a Zuko y el otro a Aang para que lo verán, ellos al abrirlos se sorprende y sonríe a lo que ven,.._

_-¡Iroh!,..¿Son,… Hermoso?—Aang le pregunta al ver un par de pendiente con gravado del símbolo del aire cuando voltea a verlo—Son como el color de los ojos de mi bebe_

_Sonríe Iroh al escuchar—que bueno que te guste, ahora que vendrá se los daré para que me espero el próximo año mejor ahorita se los doy y los estrene para la fiesta de mi nieta- Aang sonríe mas al saber y le agradece-¿no me has dicho nada Zuko?—le pregunta al ver la expresión que hizo la ver los pendientes _

_-¡Tío!,.. No tengo palabras para decirte,.. Que a tu Nieta le encantaran—Iroh sonríe mas al escuchar cuando abre la otra cajita y se las muestra-¿estos son verdes y tiene grabado los del reino tierra?—Zuko le pregunta al verlo, _

_Iroh se ríe —También pensé en Lin, es para que no se siente ella,.. Ya sé que esta algo triste por sus padre,.. Pero es para que siente que también la apreciamos_

_-tienes razón, según en la última carta que recibí de Katara, Haru se tuvo que ir a ver a su padre porque está enfermo, y Toph—suspira-ya saben cómo es ella, que para nosotros es otra hija mas,.. Aunque a veces se enoje con Kya, aunque Tenzin es feliz estando ella_

_-Como no se ha de enojar con ella, si ambas son polos opuestos,.. Kya es dulce, cariñosa y Lin bueno desafortunadamente la hicieron madurar mucho antes de tiempo y el único le tiene paciencia es Tenzin—Iroh les comenta, Aang como Zuko asiente a lo que les dice-¿ya sabes cuándo van a llegar?—_

_-francamente no lo sé,.. Todavía no he recibido carta de Katara anunciándome que ya vienen en camino—les dice con nostalgia_

_-bueno, ya sabes porque a Honora le estamos festejando hasta ahorita, porque ella quería que sus primos estuvieran presente_

_\- se los agradezco, ya saben que están en la escuela, y la única oportunidad que tienen es en las vacaciones de poderlos traer_

_Están en su plática cuando tocan a la puerta entra uno de los sirvientes y les hace una reverencia—Mis señores, disculpen,..Avatar acaba de llegar este carta por halcón—el sirviente le estrega la carta, sonríe de oreja a oreja Aang al ver de quien es que voltea a verlos_

_-¡es de Katara!,..-se levanta—si me disculpan ira a mi habitación para leerla—se despide que sale corriendo para saber que le dice su amada, entra prende una luz, cuando se sienta en su cama, se quita sus botas como su capa para estar más a gusto, sonríe al quitar el sello, y sonríe mas –si es de Katara _

-Aang,.. Amor espero que estés bien al recibir esta carta, solamente te escribo que saldremos un día después que los niños salgan de vacaciones, vamos a ir todos, para que lo sepas e informes a Zuko como Mai y Honora, los niños están felices al ir a la Nación, pero más tu Hija,.. Yo también estoy feliz, porque te veré, se que hace casi dos meses no nos vemos y si pudimos festejar nuestro aniversario esta vez, pero ya lo sabes que te extraño, más bien te extrañamos todos, Amor, no me despido, y estoy ansiosa de poderte ver pronto.

-Tuya para Siempre Katara.

_-Si,.. Eres mía para siempre como soy tuyo, mi Diosa del Océano —sonríe mas—Volveré a ver a mis bebe,..Bueno, van a venir Sokka como Suki y sus niños, Hakoda espero que sí,.. Lin,.. Bueno, no lo dudo también,.. Pronto, muy pronto veré a mi Diosa como a mis bebes,..—Sonríe mas que se recuesta en su cama—Mi Diosa,…_

_**Barco en Alta Mar Rumbo a la Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Kya está encerrada en su camarote cuando tocan, sale ella que sonríe al ver quien es_

_-¿Qué haces mi Dulzura encerrada?_

_-Papa, estoy a gusto aquí leyendo un libro—ella sonríe al decirle, Hakoda sonríe a lo que su nieta le dice_

_-Mi Dulzura la tarde esta agradable, porque no sales y vamos con los demás _

_Suspira Kya a lo que su abuelo le pide que acepte ir con él a la terraza del barco. Cuando llegan sonríen al verlos—Mi pedacito qué bueno que estas aquí—ella sonríe a lo que madre le dice que se sienta a su lado y la ve que algo le pasa que la abraza-¿Qué pasa hija?—Katara le pregunta al abrazarla más cuando,.._

_-lo que pasa que la llorona tiene miedo—Bumi les dice, Kya abre sus ojos que voltea a ver a su hermano que le da una cara, el niño se da cuenta a los gestos que su hermana le da- ¡Que!,..¿Es la verdad, de que tienes miedo?, no sé porque me pones esa cara, Kya_

_Todos voltean a verla a lo que Bumi les dice, cuando Hakoda se sienta a un lado de ella y la abraza y la trae a su lado—Mi Dulzura, no tengas miedo, estoy Yo aquí para protegerte—Kya le sonríe a las palabras de su abuelo, cuando,.._

_-¡oye!,. También estoy Yo—Sokka le dice con una sonrisa, _

_Kya les sonríe cuando le pone una mano en la mejilla de su tío—Gracias, Tío_

_-hija, veras que nada pasara—Suki también le dice cuando se le acerca sus primos, junto con Lin y la abrazan, ella les agradece que se quita sus lagrimas_

_-Yo se que ya paso tiempo de aquel suceso,.. Pero—suspira- no lo sé cuando estoy en un barco se me viene a la mente lo que nos paso_

_Katara abraza más a su hija que le da un beso en su frente cuando Bumi se le acerca-¡Oye!,.. ¿Que te parece si vamos por un buen pedazo de pastel?—_

_Kya le sonríe a su pregunta—mejor ve tu y me traes un gran pedazo, de preferencia si hay de manzana—Bumi sonríe a lo que ella le pide que sale junto con su hermano y Lin_

_Ellos se quedan mientras Bumi, Tenzin y Lin van al comedor del barco por pastel cuando,.._

_-¡Buenas Tardes!—les saludan, todos voltean a ver Kya abre sus ojos al ver quien les está saludando que le hace una mueca de enojo_

_-¿Qué haces aquí Quin Li?—_

_El chico sonríe a la pregunta de Kya –Bunas tardes señoras, Concejal Sokka, señor—les saluda él, Kya cruza su brazos molesta_

_-¿te pregunte qué haces aquí?—nuevamente insiste Kya a su pregunta_

_-Te dije que también fuimos invitado a la fiesta de la Princesa de la Nación del fuego—le recuerda que el chico le da una sonrisa, Sokka al ver arque su ceja, Hakoda solamente le sonríe_

_-¿Tus Padres?—Sokka le pregunta al verlo solo, el chico sonríe cuando se sienta a un lado de el_

_-mis padres están en el comedor del barco, merendando, Yo Salí un momento a ver el mar, pero para mi gran sorpresa te vi Kya que decidí saludarte—sonríe al decirle, Kya suspira que le hace mueca_

_-bueno,.. Ya me vistes te puedes ir—_

_-¡Kya!,.. Por favor—le pide el chico_

_-te dijo mi sobrina que la dejaras—Sokka le dice que cruza sus brazos cuando,.._

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí?—Bumi le pregunta al verlo_

_-Bumi el ya se va—le dice a su hermana cuando voltea a ver a Quin Li, el solamente suspira que se levanta y se va de ahí_

_Tenzin y Lin también se sorprende al verlo, que no dicen nada cuando llegan con los demás-¡Kya!,.. No tenia pastel de Manzana te traje de chocolate—Tenzin le dice que le entrega el pastel, ella sonríe al ver el gran pedazo que le agradece._

_Pasa el rato ya en la noche que están todos en su camarote, Katara comparte el camarote con Kya y Lin todos están dormidos cuando Kya despierta asustada, se levanta mira a su madre como a Lin que están dormida suspira ella— ¿Otra vez esa pesadilla?- ella se pregunta cuando se recuesta—lo bueno que falta poco para ver a Papi,.. ¿No lo sé porque sueño como si estuviera en el polo, y siento mi cuerpo inmóvil que no puedo hacer nada cuando ve a Papi que esta igual que Yo y no le puedo ayudar?,.. ¿Qué sueño será?—nuevamente se pregunta que trata de dormir,…_

_Habían pasado los días,…_

_**Nación del Fuego Palacio Real.-**_

_Aang se había levantado feliz alegre cuando corre a ver a Appa-¡Appa!,.. Hoy llega Katara como mis bebes,.. Ya deseo verlos—Appa le bufa indicando lo que le dice cuando siente que alguien se aproxima cuando voltea a ver,.._

_-Disculpe Avatar, pero mi señor del Fuego desea verlo—le dice uno de los soldados reales, Aang asiente a su petición que va al salón_

_-¿Qué pasa Zuko?_

_-Aang, ¿tenemos que salir?—_

_Abre sus ojos Aang a lo que Zuko le pide-Pero,.. ¡Zuko!,.. Si hoy llega Katara y mis bebes como los demás_

_-lo sé Aang, pero esto es algo que nos necesita a ambos, pero no te preocupes porque Honora y Mai van a ir al muelle a recibirlos—le dice el, Aang solamente suspira que asiente y va por Appa para su salida_

_Ya casi es medio día cuando en el muelle,_

_-¿yo no veo a Papi?—Kya pregunta al tratar de verlo entre la gente cuando siente una manos en su espalda voltea sonríe al ver quien es—Mami,.. No se ve Papi y mucho menos Appa_

_-no te preocupes mi amor, ya verás que él estará –apenas le está diciendo cuando ve que su hija da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ella trata de ver pero_

_-¡HONORA!,… ¡HONORA!—Kya le grita de emoción al verla, se bajan del barco, ella corre hacia su encuentro cuando ambas se abrazan—Honora,..¿Papi en donde esta?—le pegunta toda feliz cuando ve que ella suspira_

_-Hermanita, Ya sabes cómo son nuestros,.. Papis,.. Se tuvieron que ir—_

_Kya baja su mirada al saber cuando llegan los demás a saludar, Mai también se acerca que se saludan_

_-¿en dónde está Aang?—Katara les pregunta, cuando ve a su hija tristes ella se entristece también - ¡Ho!,.. Ya veo que no vino—suspira—bueno creo que es mejor irnos—les dice que todos afirman llegan por sus maletas se van en varios carruajes hacia el palacio cuando su hija pone su cabeza en su hombro su hijo más pequeño también—Animo ya estamos aquí—les recuerda ella, y le dan una sonrisa._

_Cuando llegan al palacio Sokka se estira sus brazos –Por fin hemos llegado, ¡Mai!, ¿espero que tengas lista la comida?, Porque tengo un hambre_

_-¡Sokka!,.. –Todos les dice, Mai solamente da una sonrisa de esas que poco cada cuando,.._

_-¡Muchachos!-_

_Ellos voltean que sonríen al ver quien viene a recibirlos-¡Iroh!—grita también los niños van a abrazarlo_

_-¿pero cuando han crecido?—sonríe Iroh al verlos—Kya, Hija tu siempre tan hermosa—ella se sonroja y sonríe a su cumplido, cuando le da un abrazo-¿Cómo has estado abuelo?_

_Hakoda sonríe— ¿Y tu abuelo?—ambos se ríen al preguntarse_

_Los hacen pasar les llevan sus maletas a sus habitaciones que todos se van al comedor cuando ver el gran bufet de comida que ahí,.. Sokka como sus niños son los primeros que agarran un plato para servirse cuando Bumi les hacen compañía_

_-¿no vamos a esperar a Papi?—Kya les pregunta, cuando ella ve el rostro de Mai, suspira a lo que adivina_

_-Su padre junto con Zuko salieron a un poblado, de seguro llegaran en la noche,..—les comenta _

_-Si,… Ya saben cuando sale y llegan noche, muy noche—Honora les dice también algo con tristeza cuando Iroh carraspea e los invitan a que coman y ponerse al corriente con los sucesos_

_-¿Cómo les fue en el trayecto hacia la Nación?—Iroh les pregunta dando un sorbo de té, todos sonríe al saber_

_-Bien,..-Sokka le responde cuando ven que las niñas se paran_

_-Tía Katara no te molestaras que como siempre Kya y Lin ¿duerman conmigo en mi habitación?—Honora le da una sonrisa al preguntar, Katara sonríe también que acepta que estén con ellas las niñas, ellas gritan de emoción que salen corriendo, más bien Kya Lin suspira_

_-de seguro hablaran de Chicos—ella dice en voz baja,.. Y se va detrás de ellas, cuando entran a la habitación tanto Kya como Lin sacan sus cosas de la maleta_

_-¿Espero que no hayan traído mucha ropa?—Honora les pregunta Lin suspira, Kya le sonríe cuando se sienta en la cama_

_-¿espero lo que me vayas a regalar no sea atrevido?—Kya le pregunta cuando Lin de una carcajada, Honora como ella arquean sus ceja cuando voltean a verla-¿Qué es lo gracioso?—_

_-porque te molestas, Ya sabes cómo son mis Tíos de santurrones que si fueran por ellos estarías metida en la Isla y toda tapada—Kya suspira a lo que le dice Lin que mejor sigue sacando sus cosas cuando_

_-Honora dime, ¿Por qué invitaron al Concejal Quin Li?_

_Honora se sorprende a su pregunta cuando sonríe ella-¿no me digas que el vendrá?_

_Kya suspira—Si,.. El está aquí,… Y para rematar lo tuve que soportar en todo el trayecto del baje…_

_-lo siento hermanita pero tú sabes que Yo no lo invite_

_-Vamos Kya porque de una vez acepta ser su novia—Lin le dice,.. Ella como Honora voltea a verla_

_-¿Qué?—grita- ¿Estas Loca?,.. ¡Lin!,.. Como se te ocurre, el jamás me ha llamado la atención y para que lo sepan las,..¡Dos!,.. El no es mi Tipo_

_Honora y Lin se voltean a verse que miran a Kya-¿Cómo que no es tu tipo?—Lin se acerca a preguntarle, cuando Kya se sienta en la cama_

_-Si no es mí tipo—nuevamente les dice_

_-¿entonces quien es tu tipo?—Honora pregunta_

_-¿Aní?,..¿Es tu tipo verdad?—Lin le pregunta dando una sonrisa,… Kya abre sus ojos, se sonroja a la pregunta_

_-¡Lin!,..¿Como se te ocurre?—se molesta Kya a su pregunta que mejor sigue guardando sus cosas,.. Honora y Lin se miran ambas sonríen que mueven su cabeza indicando que sí._

_Había pasado el día ya en la noche,…_

_Bueno que llegaron a tiempo porque este fin de semana es mi fiesta—Honora les dice con una gran sonrisa_

_-bueno Niños, es hora de dormir—Katara como Suki les dice que se despiden de ellos, Katara todavía sigue parada—Yo también me voy a dormir nos vemos mañana –ella les dice que se despiden cuando está por llegar su habitación se le acerca una de las sirvientas_

_-Maestra Katara le envía esta caja la Señora del Fuego—_

_Katara sonríe y se sorprende cuando entra a la habitación abre la caja se sonríe al ver su contenido-¿velas?,..—saca una cuando las huele sonría mas—Son aromáticas, Si debo prepararme para recibir a mi Maestro—se dice emocionada, que saca un camisón y bata se dispone a dar un baño, cuando sale prende las velas acomoda bien la cama para su espera,.. Pero le gana el sueño,… cuando de repente siente un beso en sus labios abre sus ojos, sonríe a ver quien le ha dado el beso,..-¡Aang!,.._

_-SssHhh,.. Cariño,… Ssshhh—_

_Katara se sienta en la cama cuando ve que se esta despojando de su ropa hasta quedar solamente con la interior, sonríe mas al acercarse a ella cuando se besan, un dulce y tierno beso, al separarse sus miradas se entre lazan que sonríen_

_-perdóname por no ir por ustedes—suspira—lo que paso que Ya sabes cosas de última hora_

_-SssHhh,… Aang lo bueno que estas aquí—pone Katara su cabeza en su hombro cuando siente el abrazo de mas unido hacia el_

_-¿mi bebes?,.._

_-ya sabes,… Kya es la primera en sentirse triste al ver que no habías venido,.. Los niños también, hasta creo que Sokka_

_-Katara,.. Pobre de mis bebes, Ya mañana estaré con ellos, porque ahora quiero estar contigo,..-se separa para verse cuando se besan, un beso apasionado,…-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos el amor?_

_Katara sonríe y se sonroja a su pregunta cuando nuevamente ambos se dan otro beso—fue en nuestro aniversario—_

_Sonríe más Aang al recordar,.. Que la sube a su cintura, pasa Katara sus manos atrás de su cuello para besarse,… Poco a poco abriendo sus bocas, saboreando el placer de sus labios,… Hasta que el beso se hace mas apasionado,.. Poco a Poco con sus manos le va subiendo su camión,.. Levanta sus manos, para que Aang pueda quitárselo, ambos sonríen nuevamente al verse._

_Nuevamente se vuelven a besar, Apasionadamente, que ambos empieza a acariciar su piel susurrar sus nombre,.._

_-he extrañado en estar asi contigo mi,.. Diosa—Aang besando sus labios acariciando su piel, que Katara arque su columna hacia atrás, al sentir que nuevamente esta dentro de ella,…_

_Sonríe que empieza a acariciar su cuerpo, Aang se sigue maravillando al tenerla junto a, él y seguir explorando su cuerpo,.. Como si fuera su primera vez,.. _

_Poco a poco Katara se empieza a mover mas de adelante hacia atrás provocando la Liguria de la pasión de ambos,..Cuando gritan sus nombres, Katara se deja caer cuando Aang la abraza para estar juntos y dar bienvenida al sueño._

_Katara despierta cuando sonríe al ver que Aang la tiene abraza, ella con su mano empieza a rosar su hombro, la línea de sus tatuajes, sonríe mas al sentir que reacciona a su tacto, que se mueve y la abraza más hacia él y como se quedaron dormidos unidos, ella abre sus ojos al sentirlo nuevamente en ella,.._

_-Bueno días,.. Mi hermosa Esposa—_

_Katara sonríe al escucharlo que ambos se dan un beso en sus labios, sonríe al verse—buenos días mi guapo esposo,.._

_Sonríe más al escucharla que hace que Katara esté su espalda en la cama, el arriba de ella,.. Sonríe mas que nuevamente se dan un beso,… que empieza a moverse dentro de ella._

_Katara rompe el beso al sentir la pasión que Aang le está dando, ella lo abraza más para estar más unido,.. Y ambos con sus manos empiezan a acariciarse, dándose besos, llenándose de la pasión que solamente ellos se dan cuando,.. Gritan al llegar al clímax de su pasión,… _

_Aang sale de Katara cuando pasa su brazo por su espalda para sentirla más cerca de, el,.. Que poco a poco ambos van recuperando su respiración, su aliento,…-¿Cómo van mis bebes en la escuela?_

_-Ya lo sabes, Kya sigue siendo la primer en su clase, Tenzin también,… Bumi—suspira—Ya lo sabes, que su materia difícil siempre han sido las matemáticas_

_-pobre de mí muchacho,.._

_-¿Cómo de pobre?,.. Aang, sabes bien que él es un poco flojo,..—Katara alza su mirada al verlo,.. El se ríe cuando le da un ligero beso en sus labios-¡Hach!,.. ¿Odio cuando me pones esa cara?, Tú y Tu hija están iguales,…._

_-¡Katara!,..—se ríe—_

_Katara solamente suspira que se acomoda más en su hombro, siente un beso en su frente y el abrazo mas,…-A Kya la invitaron que diera clases de agua control—le dice volteando lo a ver_

_Frunce su frente-¡Que!,..¿Pero si es una bebe?_

_-¡Aang!,.._

_Aang se lleva su mano a su frente que suspira—Katara es todavía una bebe, para que enseñe,…_

_Katara se sienta en la cama se cruza sus brazos-¡Aang!,.. Sabes bien que cuando empezaba a dar clases en la escuela, ella me ayudaba porque los niños, no sabían nada,..—Suspira—sabes bien que ella sabe más que todos los niños que he enseñado,.._

_Se sienta que suspira y voltea a verla—Katara,.. Pero todavía es una bebe, para que ande enseñando,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. Por eso Kya esta como esta,…. Porque siempre la has sobre protegido y no deseas que ni el aire le dé, que ella se siente insegura,.._

_-¿Insegura mi bebe?,.. ¿Por qué me lo dices?,..¡Katara!,.._

_Suspira que pone sus manos en su pecho—sabes que todavía tiene mido en viajar en barco,..—_

_Aang abre sus ojo a lo que le está diciendo que se sorprende al saber que la abraza—Pobre de mi bebe,… Katara,..-suspira mas—Bien, está bien que mi bebe enseñe a los niños-_

_-gracias cariño, ella se pondrá contenta al saber que si le das permiso—sonríe ella que le da un beso, sonríe el cuándo abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo_

_-¿te lo pidió mi bebe verdad?_

_-¡Aang!,..-sonríe ella que le da un beso—No,.. Sabes que cuando ella quiere algo, lo consigue, Conque te diga,.. ¡Papi!—imita una voz infantil- ella sabe que tu aceptaras_

_-¡Katara!,.. Es mi bebe,…-sonríe cuando levanta las sabanas de la cama sale de la cama la carga en marcha nupcial...—Vamos a darnos un baño—le dice, sonríe ella al saber lo que van hacer,…_

_Pasa el rato cuando ellos están en el comedor,.._

_-¡Papi!,..¡PAPI!,.._

_Aang sonríe al escuchar que se levanta extiende sus brazos que sonríe mas de oreja a oreja y ve quien viene—Mi,.. Bebe,…_

_Kya corre que ambos se abrazan, ella su cabeza está en su pecho,..—Papi, te he extrañado,.._

_-Yo también mi bebe—sonríe y se quita sus lagrimas que ambos se sientan en la mesa para desayunar cuando nuevamente le grita sonríe el al ver quienes viene,..-¡Mis muchachitos!,… -se abrazan que también se sientan en la mesa cuando llegan los demás, terminan de saludarse,.._

_Cuando termina de desayunar Aang como Zuko y Sokka están con sus hijos,.. Hakoda también esta como Lin, las muchachas los dejan solos con sus hijos,.._

_Como siempre Kya esta pescada del cuello de su padre. El feliz en tenerla_

_-¿me comento Mami que te invitaron mi bebe a que dieras clases?—le pregunta a su hija_

_Kya sonríe al escucharlo— ¿No te molesta Papi que diera clases en la escuela?, también seria un día de la semana en la tarde, seria niños y niñas de primer grado—_

_-mi bebe,.. Claro que no me molestaría mientras no descuides tus estudios en la escuela, Yo soy feliz,.._

_Kya sonríe de oreja a oreja que le llena de besos en su mejilla_

_-¡Kya!,..-Bumi le grita—deja a Papi no lo fastidies, aparte de llorona, miedosa,.. Ahora de latosa_

_Suspira Kya a lo que dice su hermano que se separa de su padre cuando siente ella que Aang la abraza más le da una sonrisa ella al sentirse segura con su padre-¿Sabes que aquí esta papi mi bebe?,..—_

_Kya pone su cabeza en su hombro a la pregunta de su padre da un suspiro—Lo sé,.. Papi, Lo sé,.._

_-¡Oye!,.. No se te olvide que tu Tío guapo esta aquí—_

_Kya sonríe a lo que Sokka le dice cuando voltea a ver a los demás que también asientan a lo que Sokka le dice. Sonríe ella más,..-Gracias,..-_

_Todos sonríe cuando Iroh carraspea y aprovechando que están las niñas,..—Mis niñas delante de sus padres deseo entregarles esto pero con la condición que en la fiesta se lo pondrán,.. - Kya y Honora se sorprende cuando Iroh les entrega una pequeña cajita -¡Lin!,.. Pequeña esto es para ti—ella abre sus ojos, que sonríe cuando toma la cajita al abrirlo se avalancha a Iroh, el sonríe que la abraza,.. Kya y Honora hacen lo mismo,..-¿y bien que me dicen mis nietas?,.._

_-¡Si!,…-las tres le dicen cuando salen corriendo para enseñárselos a sus madres, Lin también sale para que sus Tías sepan lo que Iroh le ha regalado,.._

_-¡Iroh!,.. ¿Están hermosos los pendientes?,..—Hakoda le pegunta sonriendo,.._

_-Ya sabes, que a las tres las amo,.. Porque ellas, Son mis nietas,.. Ellas son mis nietas—nuevamente les dice, todos asienten a sus palabras._

_Pasaron los días cuando llego el gran día de la fiesta de Honora, ella se ve hermosa con su vestido rojo, en el contorno de su vestido en dorado y bordados de la nación del fuego,.. Sus padres con el tradicional vestimenta de los señores del fuego,.._

_Kya su vestido de un azul como el color de los ojos de su madre, y también en el contorno de su vestido en amarillo con bordados en azul de la tribu agua y aire también azul,.. Su padre con su tradicional traje de maestro aire, su madre también como ella, pero de vez de bordados del aire, solamente de la tribu agua,.. Tenzin como su padre, pero sin la capa y su toga,.. Bumi, de pantalón y camisa azul, y en sus puños bordados en amarillo de los maestros aire,.._

_Sokka y Suki vestidos formales e igual que sus hijos,.._

_Lin con un hermoso vestido verde con todo el contorno en café y con bordados en dorado del reino tierra._

_Hakoda con su tradicional traje de Jefe de la tribu agua,.._

_Iroh su traje, de pantalón y camisa también en rojo con bordados en tono oro también de la nación del fugo,.._

_Zuko, Mai y Honora entrando, dando su mejor gala, cuando empieza la música a sonar anunciando su entrada, su hija en medio de ellos, cuando llegan al frente de la pista y a lados están en las mesas con todos los invitados empieza Zuko a carraspear,.._

_-¡Muchas Gracias a Todos por su Presencia!,.. Para mi Esposa y Para Mi, es uno Honor Festejar esta fiesta a nuestra Hija,.. ¡La Princesa Honora!,.. Que cumple ya sus Diez y Seis años,.. Para nosotros como les he comentado es un Honor que nuestra Hermosa Hija, ya tiene la mayoría de edad,.. Y en un Futuro será el Señor del fuego,..¡Honora!,..-les dice el tratando de evitar que sus lagrimas caen, nuevamente carraspea—Bueno,.. Que empieza la fiesta,..—les dice cuando toma de su mano a su hija se van al centro de la pista,.. Que empiezan a bailar, un baile suave, un Vals,.. Que Aang y Katara se les une,.. Sokka y Suki también,.. Iroh saca a Mai, Hakoda a Kya como Tenzin a Lin,.. Bumi se queda sentado sonríe al verlos bailar,.._

_Cuando todos regresan a la mesa,.._

_-Papi a la otra bailas conmigo—Kya le pide a su padre, el sonríe que asiste_

_-¿Mami, tu también bailas conmigo?—Bumi le pregunta, Katara sonríe a lo que le pide que también asiente,…_

_Todo ha sido alegría, buena comida de las cuatro naciones cuando Honora como Zuko y Mai se sientan con ellos para estar un rato,.._

_-¡Hermosa Fiestas!,.. Señores del fuego,.._

_Todos voltean a ver quien saluda cuando Aang hace mueca,.. Sokka arque su ceja, Zuko se levanta para saludar,.._

_-Gracias,.. Concejal,.._

_El concejal sonríe más-¡Avatar!,.. Aprovechando que usted está aquí,.. Quisiera pedirle como el próximo año es la fiesta anual de Naciones y será en Ciudad Republica,.. Los del Concejo, más bien los sabios de la tribu del norte,.. Desean pedir que se efectuara en su isla,.. _

_Aang abre sus ojos al saber su petición que suspira que voltea a verlo cuando ve a sus hijos—bien,.. Se hará pero les mandare mis condiciones—le dice firme, el Concejal acepta cuando mira a Kya como a Honora_

_-Déjeme felicitarle Princesa,.. ¿Sabe usted que en nuestra Tribu al cumplir nuestras Hijas los Diez y Seis años, ya están en edad de casarse?_

_Honora abre sus ojos a su pregunta que voltea a verlo—Eso ya lo sabía—le dice seria, el Concejal sonríe cuando voltea hacia Kya _

_-Señorita Avatar, ¿usted el próximo año cumple también Diez y Seis verdad?—_

_Kya se sorprende a su pregunta que asiente_

_-Si mi bebe cumpliera el próximo año,..¿Porque lo pregunta?,..—le pregunta Aang serio cruzado de brazos_

_-Avatar solamente para que sepan que el nuestro Príncipe también cumple los Diez y Seis y como son las costumbre en nuestra tribu,.._

_Aang abre sus ojos—Mi bebe,.. Porque no bailas con uno de tus hermanos—le pide, se para ella con Bumi para bailar, cuando Honora saca a Tenzin también, Iroh saca a Lin,.. Como el pequeño Hakoda saca su madre y Oyagi a Katara para que los señores, junto con Mai se queden con el concejal,..-¿A dónde quiere llegar con eso?,..—nuevamente Aang le pregunta_

_-¡Avatar!,… No se ponga asi,.. Recuerde de las tradiciones de la tribus aguas,.._

_-¡No!,.. Ya les he dicho mil veces que No,..—le dice firme, el Concejal se disculpa que sale de ahí cuando se va otra mesa con los de su tribu,…_

_-¿Qué te dijo el avatar?—le pregunta uno de la tribu del norte._

_El concejal sonríe—Que no,.. Pero encontraremos la forma de obligarlo para que nos entregue a su hija,..—sonríe el al decirle—_

_En la mesa,.._

_-Que no se entren –Aang les pide cuando llegan, sonríe el-¿bailamos mi bebe?,..—Kya sonríe a la petición de su padre que nuevamente regresa a la pista de baile,.._

_-¿Qué quería ese concejal?—Katara les pregunta,.._

_-Nada Hermanita, no tengas pendiente—Sokka le dice,.. Cuando ve a su hermana que voltea a ver a Aang y su hija bailando felices,.._

_-mi bebe,.. Solamente vamos a estar unos días en la nación para regresarnos a casa_

_-¿de verdad Papi que te vas con nosotros a casa?—sonríe Kya al preguntarle_

_-Claro mi bebe,.. Ahora más que nunca debo estar en casa—Sonríe Aang al decirle a su hija,.. Ella sonríe mas al saber que estará cuando él, la abraza—Nadie te separa de nuestro lado mi bebe,..—se dice él en sus pensamientos cuando nuevamente le sonríe a su hija y siguen bailando,…_

_***LES PIDO DISCULPA A TODOS USTEDES POR MI ACTITUD.**_


	66. Chapter 67

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Muchas Gracias por seguir a todos las personas que ha seguido esta historia y que me han podido comentar y las que también han seguido y no han podido de verdad Gracias. Y recuerden que está en clasificación "M" QUE ES DE ADULTOS por el contenido y nuevamente YO NO ME HAGO RESPONSABELS de las personas que la leen porque está bajo su riesgo, de antemano mil Gracias por todos.**_

_***Y RECUERDEN CAPITULOS CON CONTENIDO LEMMON.**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Sarai Hernandez**_

_***Carnada2001**_

_***Tara**_

_***Itzel Ferrer**_

_***Chimuelo2**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_Ya pasaba de medio día, muchos todavía no se levantaban por la desvelada de la fiesta de Honora, menos Zuko que ya estaba en el comedor junto con Mai cuando,.._

_-¿se ve que de quedaron dormidos?—les pregunta el, al ver quienes viene llegando, Aang y Katara les sonríen_

_-¿las niñas siguen dormidas?—Katara les pregunta al no ver a Honora, Kya y Lin_

_-Parece que si—Zuko le contesta cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¡Papi!,..—voltean a ver y ven que vienen corriendo Bumi y Tenzin_

_-¿Qué pasa mis muchachitos?,…_

_-Papi por favor escóndenos –le pide Tenzin al ponerse en la espalda de su padre tratándose de esconde cuando,_

_-¡Buenos días!,..—_

_Escuchan que les saludan, ellos sonríen al ver quienes vienen llegando_

_-¡Ty Lee!,..—Mai y Katara le dice cuando,.._

_-Buenos días Niñas-Mai les saludan_

_-Buenos días,.. ¡Tía Mai!—le saludan cuatro niñas casi idénticas_

_Aang sonríe-¿Cómo sabes quién es quién?—le pregunta a Ty Lee por las niñas_

_-si las, vez bien, las cuatros son distintas—les dice ella con una gran sonrisa_

_-¿en donde andan sus niños guapos?—le pregunta una de las niñas cuando-¡Aquí estas,.. Calvito!, ¿Dime porque no quisiste bailar mas conmigo?,…_

_-Ty Ka, deja a Tenzin—le dice su madre cuando,.._

_-¿Aquí vienen los otros dos guapos?—pregunta otra de las niñas al ver que viene llegando el pequeño Hakoda y Oyagi el al ver las niñas se sonrojan cuando,..-¡aquí está el otro!,… dice la misma niña porque encontró a Bumi escondido, el hace gestos al ver las niñas de Ty Lee_

_-Mis niñas dejen a los niños—les dice su madre, las cuatro niñas se sientan_

_-quien te viera, querías una niña y el destino te envió cuatro de un solo jalón—Zuko le dice, cuando Mai le da un codazo, el voltea a ver a su esposa que le indica que se calle_

_-Si, el destino es maravilloso, Yo que creí que nunca iba a tener un bebe, pero cuando vi a Kya me enamore de ella, mas cuando nos encontramos en la isla de Kyoshi que hasta les pedí a Katara y Aang que si se animaban a tener una niña que me la dieran, y nunca creí que después de ahí que Salí, me di cuenta que estaba embarazada y que por fin pude tener un bebe,.. Bueno cuatro de un solo—les dice ella con una gran sonrisa feliz, ve a sus hija que sonríe mas—hablando de niñas, ¿en donde esta las demás?_

_-de seguro siguen dormidas todavía—Mai le dice cuando Zuko carraspea, los demás se le quedan viendo,.._

_-¿Qué tienes flama?—Sokka le pregunta al ver su expresión_

_El pasa saliva—Estaba pensando como hoy Ty Lee y sus niñas, se regresas a la Isla Ember, mis suegros junto con Tom Tom también, le estaba comentando a Mai que sería una buena idea que se fueran las muchachas con las niñas y los niños, con ellos,… Solamente sería un par de días,…-les dice él, Mai suspira cuando Sokka se le acerca_

_-¿desea descansar de ellas verdad?—_

_Zuko abre sus ojos, pasa saliva a lo que Sokka le dice que Mai le da una cara, que no dice Nada_

_-¿No lo sé?,.. ¿Katara quieres irte unos días con nuestros bebes a la Isla?—_

_Katara voltea a verlo—Primero necesito hablar con tus hijos—ella les dice _

_-Si Mami, vamos, Yo quiero ir—Tenzin le dice_

_-Si vamos y que se quede la miedosa y llorona de Kya—Bumi le dice_

_-¡BUMI!—le gritan –ya te escuche— Entra ella con los brazos cruzados junto con Honora y Lin_

_-¿de qué tanto están hablando?—Honora les pregunta cuando ella ve a su padre pasando saliva y su madre seria_

_-les estaba comentando que sería una buena idea que se fueran un par de día a la Isla Ember, aprovechando que tus abuelos como tus Tíos se regresan para,.. Haya—Honora abre sus ojos a lo que padre le dice que hace mueca de disgusto,.._

_-sin no tengo más remedio—ella les dice cuando viene llegando los demás, Iroh, como Hakoda, Tom Tom y los suegros de Zuko,…_

_-¿y Bien siempre se van a ir con nosotros?—les pregunta la mama de Mai, Honora se cruza de brazos Mai suspira_

_-Si Madre los acompañaremos,..—_

_Kya abre sus ojos— ¿Papi se supones que nos regresaríamos para la casa?_

_-Hija, déjalo, se ve que se quiere deshacer de,.. ¡Nosotros!—Katara le dice molesta, Kya le hace puchero—Tus pucheros hoy no harán resultado,.. Mi pedacito,.. Anden terminen de comer para que preparen una maleta para irnos a la Isla Ember,..—les dice ella seria que se levanta,.. Aang suspira que va detrás de ella,.._

_-¡Ups!,..—Sokka les dice con una sonrisa, cuando ve a sus sobrinos cruzados de brazos y molestos, pasa saliva,.._

_-Mis niños ustedes también—Suki les dice que también se levanta molesta_

_-¡Que!,..¿Por qué se ponen asi?—les pregunta, cuando Kya como Honora se levantan-¡Mujeres!,.._

_Zuko también suspira-¡Mujeres!,..—dice cuando voltea a ver a Iroh-¡Que!,.. Tío el la verdad,.._

_Iroh solamente suspira,…_

_En la habitación Katara estaba sacando su maleta-¡por favor Katara!,.._

_Katara suspira que no le hace caso, Aang la abraza por detrás,.._

_-Aang,..¡Suéltame!_

_-vamos amorcito, no te pongas asi, debemos de aprovechar estos momento para estar nuevamente juntos- Abre sus ojos Katara a lo que le dice que voltea a verlo –Vamos amorcito—nuevamente le pide se acerca más a ella, que le da un beso en su cuello—vamos Katara,.. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a la cama?—_

_-Aang,..¡No!,._

_-Pero,.. Pero,..¿Porque no?,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. No te vasto con que lo hiciéramos anoche después de la fiesta y ahora en la mañana,.. Aparte no me has dicho que te dijo la persona del Concejo de la tribu de Norte_

_-Amorcito,.. El no me dijo nada, anda se buena,..- se le acerca más que la abraza— ¿Sabes que cuando estoy cerca de ti, no deseo salir?,..—le dice dándole un beso y le pone cara de puchero_

_-¡Aang!,.. Luego te quejas porque te digo qué tú y tu hija está iguales,.._

_Aang se sonríe que se acerca más que se tumban en la cama que se empiezan a besar, el con una de sus manos le empieza a levantar el vestido, suspira Katara al sentir el rose de sus piernas la mano de él,.._

_Katara lo abraza que hace que el este arriba de ella,.. Aang sonríe que levanta su vestido,.. Con otra de sus manos le va abriendo la blusa para que sus pechos queden expuestos y el pueda acariciarlos cuando,.._

_-¡Aang!,…-susurra al sentir una de las manos en uno de sus pechos, cuando un beso en su cuello,.. Suspira más—_

_Aang sonríe al llenarle de beso a Katara por su piel,.. Cuando él se separa un poco para bajarse sus pantalones,.._

_Katara sonríe -¿no te vas a quitar tu ropa?,…_

_Sonríe el al acercarse que le da un beso en sus labios—No,.. –le esta empezando a decirle cuando_

_-¡Aang!,.._

_Sonríe al ver la expresión de ella-¿ya lo sabes que por mi fuera estaríamos asi todo el día?—le pregunta con una sonrisa, y al verla, nuevamente la vuelve a besar,.._

_Katara pasa sus manos atrás de espalda para abrazarlo,.. Poco a poco se empieza a mover,.. Lentamente hasta que ambos rompen el beso porque el frenesí de su pasión está aumentando,.. Que empiezan sus gritos aumentar,.. Llegando al pico de su amor,…_

_Se deja caer arriba de Katara poco a poco ambos recuperando sus alientos cuando escuchan que tocan, abre sus ojos, voltean a verse,.._

_-¡Papi!,..¡Mami!,.._

_Escuchan ambos que les hablan-¡KYA!,.. -se dicen ellos,.. Aang sale de Katara, se trata de subirse sus pantalones, cuando ve que Katara se acomoda su vestido, cuando la mira que ya esta,.._

_-¡Mi bebe!,…_

_Kya entra cruzada de brazos cuando mira a sus padres,..-¿Qué pasa hija?,.._

_-¡Mami!,.. No quiero ir_

_-pero mi bebe,.. ¿Por qué?,.._

_-Mami, Yo no quiero de hacer de niñeras,.. Ya tengo suficiente de aguantar a Lin, para ahora de hacerlo de cuatro niñas que están locas por el amargado y el loco que son mis hermanos,.. Para rematar de Hakoda y de Oyagi—_

_-mi bebe,.._

_-Mami no quiero ir,..— se queja nuevamente_

_-¡Oye!,.. Estoy aquí,.._

_-Y como el disque,.. ¡Padre!,.. No nos quiere ver,..-dice casi gritando_

_-¡Que!,..¿Como que nos los quiero ver?,.. ¿Y qué es eso de disque?,.. Soy tu Papi—le reclama_

_-¡Lo vez!,.. Ma,.. Mi,…-le dice llorando—Katara la abraza, que le da una cara de odio a Aang el suspira,…_

_-mi bebe no llores sabes bien que los amos,.._

_Kya voltea a verlo que le pone carca de puchero-¿Por qué no te vas con nosotros?_

_Katara se ríe pero se controla, Aang suspira que voltea a ver a Katara—Mi bebe lo que pasa que estaremos en una junta con los del concejo de la nación del fuego,.. Y estaré muy ocupado que no podre estar con ustedes,.. Por eso Zuko decidió que mejor se fueran, a parte solamente serán un par de días,.. Y cuando regresen nos iremos para la casa-le dice con una sonrisa, Suspira Kya que nuevamente le hace puchero, el ríe mas, que la abraza,..—no digas que soy disque tu Papi,.. Porque Soy tu Papi_

_-Eso sí,.. De los tres eres tu quien se parece más, y más, cuando haces esa cara que solamente los dos lo hacen,..- Kya voltea a ver a su madre que también le hace puchero-¡Vez!,.. Luego ambos se quejan conmigo,…_

_Ellos estaban cuando,.._

_-¿aquí estas llorona y miedosa?,…_

_-Bumi, hijo por favor no le digas asi a tu hermana_

_El niño suspira que se sienta en la cama cuando la mira-¿Por qué esta desatendida?_

_Aang y Katara se miran que pasan salivan cuando Kya se separa de su padre porque la tiene abrazada -¡Oggis!,.. –ellos dicen, _

_Katara y Aang se sonrojan a los que hijos le dice cuando,..-¡Papi!,… ¿Escóndeme de las niñas?—entra Tenzin corriendo y se esconde cuando escuchan que tocan, Bumi abre sus ojos que también se esconde _

_-Disculpen no han visto al calvito y al morenito de los ojos grandes de color gris coqueto?—les pregunta una de las niñas de Ty Lee, Aang sonríe al verlos_

_-Mis niñas ellos no están aquí—_

_Las niñas suspiran que salen, cuando Bumi y Tenzin sale de su escondite,..-¿sabes Mami mejor no voy?—Tenzin les dice cuando nuevamente tocan_

_-¿se que estas aquí?,..¡Pequeño Cavo!,_

_Tenzin abre sus ojos-¡Lin!,-pasa saliva, Kya como su madre se ríen cuando ella entra y molesta,.._

_-¡Tenzin!,.. Ya te vi que le están coqueteando a esas niñas cirqueras,…-le grita que sale ahí mas enojada, el pequeño suspira cuando los demás se ríen Aang se controla como ve a su hijo que lo abraza_

_-Vamos hijo no es para tanto—Tenzin suspira más a lo que padre le dice_

_-bueno, ¿ya hicieron su maleta?—les pregunta su madre,.. Los tres voltean a verla que suspira—Anden vayan a terminarla porque esta noche nos vamos,.._

_-¡Pero Mami!,..—los tres al mismo tiempo les dice,.. Que salen de ahí,…_

_Pasa el día llega la noche y en el muelle todos se están despidiendo,.._

_Aang les da un fuerte abrazo a Bumi como a Tenzin a Kya también como un beso en su frente cuando va con Katara ambos se despiden de un beso apasionado cuando una de las niñas de Ty Lee se le acerca a Bumi,.._

_-¿Qué te parece si en unos años estaremos tu y Yo asi?—Bumi abre sus ojos,.. Que se esconde de su abuelo, porque Hakoda como Iroh también van a ir,.. Ya que todos se despide,.._

_Aang suspira que trata de no le recorran sus lagrimas al ver a sus amores y muchachitos,.. Zuko igual cuando,.. Sokka los abraza_

_-¿Y bien que vamos hacer los tres más guapos de todos los reinos?—les pregunta el con una sonrisa_

_Aang pasa saliva que se separa de él se rasca la cabeza—Sokka mañana tenemos junta—le recuerda_

_-¡Ho!,.. Vamos muchachos, debemos de aprovechar que nuestras mujeres no están,..- Aang como Zuko se miran que suspira_

_-¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para pasado mañana?—Zuko le dice,.. Sokka suspira que asiente, -¿tu qué opinas Aang?,..—_

_-¡Oye!,.. Conmigo no cuentes—_

_-¡Aang!,.. No seas Monje,..—Sokka le dice, cuando el voltea a verlo—No me pongas esa cara,.. Lo degastes de ser cuando te casaste con mi hermana,.. Un poco de diversión no te caería nada mal,.. ¿Qué no te aburres estar con mi hermanan y mis sobrinos latosos?_

_-¡Sokka!,.. Ten cuidado con lo que dices de tu hermana y mis bebes,.. Que también son tus sobrinos—Le reclama, Sokka solamente suspira que la da una cara él,..—Bien, está bien, iremos a donde quieras pero ya lo sabes,.. Yo no tomo-_

_Sokka sonríe de oreja a oreja—Asi me gusta,.. Que seas un Hombre_

_-¡Oye!,…-le grita,.._

_-Anda disque monje vamos a cenar al palacio ya mañana tendremos esa junta—_

_Aang solamente suspira, cuando Zuko le sonríe que se van directo al palacio,.._

_**Isla Ember.-**_

_Ya habían llegado, las niñas junto con los niños están disfrutando de la playa_

_-¿Es bonito el lugar?—Kya pregunta cuando siente un abraza, que sonríe ella_

_-sabes que cuando eres toda vía una bebe, Ya sospechaba que Bumi venia en camino venimos a este isla_

_-¿en verdad mama?,.._

_-es la verdad Hija,.. Yo ya estaba embarazada de Hakoda cuando venimos,..¿Lo recuerdas Mai?_

_Mai suspira –Claro que lo recuerdo, porque el exagerado de tu marido a cada rato quería hacer parada porque se mareaba y vomitaba cada rato_

_-¿el tío Sokka?—pregunta Kya sorprendida, su madre le afirma lo que dice cuando,.._

_-¡Niñas!,..Dejen de molestar a los niños—les grita Ty Lee porque sus niñas están pescada del brazos de los niños, Lin esta de un humor que Kya sonríe al verla molesta,.._

_-¡Que!,..¿Porque no haces algo tía Katara?—le pregunta toda furiosa_

_-Lin, déjalas solamente será cuando estemos aquí— ella se enoja más que mejor se va a la playa con los demás,.._

_-Mis niñas se enamorado de sus niños—_

_-Tienen a quien salir—Mai comenta todas se ríen hasta Ty Lee_

_-si, mis niñas no pueden negar que son mis hijas_

_Pasan el rato se preparan para ir a la playa_

_-¡Kya!,..—le gritan sus hermanos_

_-No me griten, Papi aquí no está y no me voy a quitar este traje de baño—ella les dice molesta porque su traje es de dos pieza de calzoncito azul y su corpiño también azul, sale junto con Honora disfrutando el sol cuando, un valón les cae y se llenan de arena_

_-Perdones chicas no fue nuestra intención—les dice un chico alto, delgado, guapo de cabello negro, de unos ojos grandes color de miel,.. Honora se sonroja al verlo como él con ella cuando,.._

_-¡Kya!,..¿Aquí andas?,.. Hermosa_

_-¡que!,..¿Tu?,… ¡No puede ser!,..—grita ella_

_-¿las conoces?,…-le pregunta el chico guapo, Quin Li sonríe que asiente_

_-Mira ella es Kya—suspira- Y ella,..—_

_-¡Honora!,.. Me llamo Honora—le dice ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el sonríe al escucharla cuando abre sus ojos,.._

_-¿La Princesa?,.._

_-Aquí solamente Soy,… Honora—ella le dice en tono coqueto, el se sonroja que pasa saliva_

_-¿desean un helado?—les pregunta el chico guapo_

_-¿no me has dicho tu nombre?—Honora le pregunta nuevamente, el chico se vuelve a sonroja_

_-Jeong,.. Mi llamo Jeong,.._

_-Tienes bonito nombre—le dice Honora, Jeong se sonroja mas_

_-¿entonces si quieren un helado?..—ahora les pregunta Quin Li cuando,.._

_-¡Claro que queremos!—les dice los niños llegando, Honora les da una cara_

_-Claro, lo que quieran mis cuñados y primos para tener contenta a mi amor…_

_-¡Te he dicho que no soy tu amor!—Kya le grita cuando Bumi se le acerca_

_-Si desea que te ayude con ella nos tienes que complacer—Quin Li sonríe a lo que Bumi le dice como también le afirman Lin como Hakoda y Oyagi, Tenzin solamente suspira, Kya furiosa sale de ahí y los deja solos a ellos,.._

_-¿Qué paso mi pedacito?,…. —_

_-¡Mami!,.. No puede ser, más mi mala suerte en encontrarme al sangrón de Quin Li aquí,..¡No!,.. –grita de frustración, Katara suspira, su abuelo se ríe-¡PAPA!—le grita_

_-Ya Kya no es para tanto,..—le pide su madre,.. Que ella en un arranque de furia avienta aire,..-¡Kya!—le grita, por lo que hizo, solamente se trata de controlar cuando,.._

_-Hermanita aquí te manda tu novio_

_-Ya te dije que no es mi novio, porque no te lo comes,.. Tragón—_

_-Bumi deja a tu hermana—su madre le pide, el niño sonríe que te está comiendo los dos helados,… y se regresa con los demás,…_

_Pasa el rato _

_-¿en donde esta Honora?,..—Kya voltea a ver a la pregunta de Mai que suspira_

_-Está todavía en la playa con los niños—Le contesta seca, Mai se sorprende a su respuesta cuando Katara se le acerca y le platica lo que está pasando que se sorprende ella,.._

_-¿Quién?,.._

_Suspira Katara—Quin Li es hijo de unos de los concejales—Mai abre sus al recordar _

_-Ya lo recuerdo—volta a ver a Kya,..—Hija no le hagas caso asi son ellos, les gusta llamar la atención—_

_Kya suspira a lo que Mai le dice— ¿Que le parece mi Dulzura ir con su Papa a caminar a la playa?—ella voltea a ver a su abuelo que le sonríe y acepta,.. Ambos salen a camina, cuando se encuentra a los niños jugando en la paya, Honora contenta al conocer al muchacho _

_-¿se están divirtiendo?—Hakoda les pregunta al ver que todos están de risa_

_Honora como los demás le sonríe cuando –Mira Jeong deseo presentarte al Jefe Hakoda de la tribu agua del sur_

_Hakoda se pone seria al ver al chico, él le saluda respetuosamente_

_-¿Usted es el padre de la Maestra Katara y del Concejal Sokka?—Hakoda se sorprende a su pregunta como Kya y los demás_

_-¿Quién eres en verdad?—Kya le pregunta seria, el chico voltea a verla_

_-lo que pasa que mi abuelo me comento que conoce al Avatar como al Concejal y la maestra Katara son llego a conocer cuando eran niños_

_-¿me puedes decir quién es tu abuelo muchacho?—Hakoda modula su postura al preguntarle_

_-Mi abuelo de llama Jeong Jeong—Hakoda abre sus ojos que sonríe el,_

_-¡claro que lo conozco!,.. Si pertenece a la orden de loto blanco y gracias a él se ayuda a terminar la guerra—le dice dándose ambos un abrazo, Honora, Kya y los niños se sorprende,..-¿Qué te parece si vienen esta noche a cenar con nosotros? -El chico sonríe a su pregunta—Iroh está aquí,…_

_-¿en verdad?,.. ¡Guau!,.. Eso si es una gran sorpresa—_

_¿Conoces a mi abuelo?—Honora le pregunta el chico sonríe y asiente a su pregunta cuando Hakoda los mira a ambos, carraspea él,.._

_-Ya es hora de regresar Niños, Niñas, y no se te olvide ir a cenar y si están tu padres son bienvenidos también—se despide que salen de ahí para dirigirse a la casa_

_Pasa el rato llega la noche que cuando tocan a la casa que tiene Zuko en la Isla, Honora corre abrir cuando ve sonríe ella de oreja a oreja al tener a Jeong en la puerta, el chico sonríe al verla_

_-¡Buenas noches Princesa!—le dice Quin Li al entrar, Honora abre sus ojos al verlo que entra él como si nada, ella voltea a ver a Jeong que suspira_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?—Kya pregunta al ver al chico, Quin Li sonríe al verla cuando le entrega una rosa, ella lo ignora cuándo,.._

_-¡Jeong!,.. Muchacho—el voltea y sonríe de oreja a oreja quien esta _

_-¡General Iroh!,-ambos se abrazan cuando Iroh carraspea_

_-Katara el es nieto de Jeong Jeong—ella abre sus ojos que sonríe que también la abraza cuando llegan los demás_

_-Mis amores el abuelo de este chico fue quien le enseño a tu Papi el fuego Control—les dice con una sonrisa_

_-¿No fue el Tío Zuko?—Kya le pregunta cuando su madre los invita a sentarse_

_-Si el también lo fue, pero Jeong Jeong, le enseño lo primordial_

_-y creo que si mi memoria no me falla usted maestra Katara descubrió que es una curandera—les dice él, Katara sonríe al recuerdo cuando pasan al comedor_

_-¿tus padre Jeong?—Iroh le pregunta dándole un buen sorbo a su sopa_

_-General, ellos están con el abuelo, y como mis padres son amigo de Quin Li el me invito a pasar unos días aquí en la isla pero nunca me imagine que conocería a la Muestra Katara, claro a los hijos del Avatar,-el les dice, se sonroja –Y claro la Princesa Honora—ella se sonroja que la menciona, Mai abre sus ojos que voltea a ver a su hija y se sorprende que esta ilusionada con el chico_

_-¿Cuántos días estarán?—Jeong les pregunta Mai se sorprende, Honora sonríe_

_-Ya mañana nos vamos—Mai le dice seria cuando ve que Jeong pasa saliva_

_-¿Por qué no se quedan unos días mas?,.. Hay una obra que se está presentando y me encantaría invitarlos—les comenta el,.. Honora sonríe que voltea a ver a su madre_

_-lo siento pero ya mañana como te decimos nos regresamos—Mai no cambia su postura y voltea a ver a su hija que se controle, ella suspira_

_-¿Katara, Suki no hay ningún problema que se queden otro día mas?—Iroh les pregunta, Honora sonríe a lo que el gran General les dice que ambas se miran, Suki le sonríe, Katara ve a sus hijos,.._

_-¿se puede saber cómo se llama la obra?—Katara le pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_-El niño en el Iceberg—les dice Quin Li,.._

_-¡QUE!—gritan-¿Cómo el niño en el iceberg?—Bumi pregunta cuando voltea a ver a su madre,.._

_-Mami,.. ¿Están hablando de Papi?—Kya pregunta al verlos_

_-Se trata del Avatar, Yo se que esta obra se presento hace tiempo, claro antes que acabara la guerra y ahora el final es distinto—les dice Jeong, Katara suspira y ve a sus niños sonríe que voltea a ver a Suki, ella le sonríe_

_-¡Padre!,..¿No te molesta quedarnos otro día?—Hakoda sonríe a la pregunta de su hija que el acepta_

_-Si lo desean se pueden ir en la mañana, claro llegarían en la noche y asi no se les haría más tarde para regresar—Ty Lee les comenta,.. Mai y Katara aceptan que todos gritan felices_

_-Bien, asi quedamos, mañana en la noche vamos al teatro—Honora comenta con una sonrisa cuando escucha que su madre carraspea, ella modula su postura pero sigue sonriendo,…_

_Se despiden y quedaron pasar por ellos en la noche para ir al teatro ya todos se disponen a dormir Mai invita a Honora un rato para platicar._

_-¡Hija!,.. ¿Te gusta Jeong?—Honora abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su madre que voltea a verla,.._

_-¡Mami!,…_

_Mai sonríe que la abraza—Dile que cuando quiera puede irte a ver—Honora se sorprende a lo que madre lo dice que la abraza-¿Qué esto tu Padre no se entere?—_

_-Gracias Mami,_

_Madre e hija se quedan abrazadas,… cuando otras también se abrazan al escuchar_

_-Ven Lin eres parte de nuestra familia—ella sonríe a lo que Katara le dice que las tres se abrazan y regresan a su habitación a descansar,.._

_**Nación Del Fuego Palacio Real.-**_

_Los muchachos están desayunando_

_-¡Buenos,… Días!,…-Sokka les dice entrando feliz-¿Qué les pasa traen una cara?—Aang y Zuko voltean a verlo que suspira-¿no me digan que extrañan a sus mujeres?_

_-¡Sokka!,..—Le gritan los dos al mismo tiempo-¿dime tu no extrañas a Suki como a tus niños?—le pregunta Aang serio_

_-Claro que los extraños, pero también disfruto de la tranquilidad y paz—Aang y Zuko solamente mueven sus cabeza—¡Ho!, vamos chicos, traten un poco de relajarse,..—nuevamente suspira ellos _

_-Mi señor del Fuego acaba de llegar este mensaje por halcón –uno de los soldados le entrega el mensaje que se sorprende el, lo abre rápido al ver el sello cuando empieza a leer_

_-Muchachos son de las Chicas que se van a quedar otro día que regresan mañana—les informa Zuko_

_-¡Que!,..¿Que paso?—Aang se alarma que le quita la carta y lee lo que él les digo que suspira _

_-Vamos de seguro están tan felices que no nos extrañan—Zuko como Aang voltean a verlo, el solamente se ríe mas—Bueno si es asi recuerden que mañana iremos a nuestra reunión de puros,.. Hombres,…_

_-Si no hay de otra—Aang dice en voz baja_

_-bien hay que terminar de desayunar porque al rato nuevamente empezamos la junta—Zuko les informa,…_

_Había pasado el día ya es de noche,.._

_**Isla Ember.-**_

_Estaban entrando al Teatro cuando se sientan en la butacas-¡Mami!,.. ¿Por qué papa y el abuelo Iroh no quisieron venir?—Tenzin le pregunta que está a un lado de ella_

_-Ya sabes cómo son, que no les gusta desvelarse,..—le contesta su madre,.._

_-Honora quiero verte cerca—ella se sonroja junto con Jeong cuando Quin Li se que quiere acerca a Kya_

_-Ni se te ocurra—lo amenaza ella, el chico solamente suspira que no le queda de otra sentarse atrás,.._

_Cuando empieza la obra en eso,.._

_-_Ho querido hermano,… estamos viajando por el polo sur,…- _Dice una actriz que representa a Katara,.._

_-Mami,..¿No se parece a ti?—Tenzin se le acerca a su oído,.. Katara se sonroja a lo que dice cuando,.._

-¿espero que encontremos algo?,.. ¡Tengo Hambre!—

_Los niños se ríen al escuchar,..-Este idéntico al tío Sokka—Kya dice,.._

_-¡Oye!,.. Estas hablando de nuestro padre—se queja Hakoda,.. Katara al ver como avanza suspira cuando,.._

_-¡QUE!,..¿PAPI ES UNA,… NIÑA? —se pregunta los tres al ver a la persona que esta interpreta a Aang,.. Katara solamente suspira los demás se ríen ahora ellos voltean ver a los demás que le da una cara,…_

_En eso,.._

-Sobrino,..¿Vamos por un masaje?,…

-¡Tío!,.. Me das,.. ¡Náuseas!,…

_Honora voltea a ver a su madre-¿Mami?,…-Mai suspira a su pregunta,.._

-¿crees que este vestido hace que me vea más gordo?—le pregunta un actor que representa a Sokka vestido de la guerrera de Kyoshi,…

_Suki como los demás se ríe cuando los niños de el están con los brazos cruzados y serio, voltea Suki para verlo,.. ¡Ups!,.. -ella dice y solamente los niños suspiran mas_

-¿tendías que robarte ese pergamino?,…

-No ves que está hecho con amor—Dice llorando la actriz,.. _Katara pasa saliva_

_-¿entonces si es verdad que te robaste ese pergamino?—Escucha que Kya le pregunta, voltea a ver a su hija que pasa más saliva,.._

-¡No llores,..Nena!,.. ¿No tengas miedo?,..¡Jet acabara con es sucio pueblo!,..

-¡Ho!,.. ¡Jet!,..¿Eres tan malo?,…

_Los niños voltean a ver a su madre,..-¡Mami!,…-Katara se sonroja a lo que dice _

-¿no te vayas?,..¡Yue!,.. Eres la única que ha logrado sacar de mi cabeza la comida,..—le dice cuando se dan un beso,..-¿Comiste pescado con cebolla?

-¡Adiós!,.. Sokka,.. Tengo que encargarme de asuntos importantes,.. Y,.. Si, comí pescado con cebolla,..

_Los niños están con la boca abierta cuando todos voltean a ver a Suki,.. Ella les sonríe,.. Y luego ve a Katara,.. -¡Mami!,..¿El tío Sokka?,..—Kya arquea su ceja al preguntar,.. Su madre nuevamente suspira indicando que si,.. Ellos se miran,.._

_-¡Oggis!,.._

-El avatar regreso a salvar el día,.. Si,…

_Se acaba la primera parte de la obra que salen todos a tomarse algo,.. _

_-¡Mami!,..—Kya le habla seria, su madre suspira al escucharla,.._

_Lin se empieza a carcajear… -¿No pensé que fueras una coqueta?,… ¡Tía Katara!,..—se carcajea mas ella,.. Katara se pone roja y ve a sus hijos cruzados de brazos,.._

_-¡Vamos niños!,.. No es para tanto—le dice Quin Li,.._

_Los niños voltea a verlo que le dan una cara, cuando Lin se vuelve a carcajear mas,.._

_-¿ahora de que te ríes?—Kya le pregunta molesta _

_-No pensé que el tío Aang tuviera su instinto femenino desarrollado,…_

_-¡Lin!—Tenzin le grita,.._

_-¡Niños!,… Mai les pide que se tranquilicen que regresan para ver la segunda parte,…_

-¿Busque por todas parte y no encontré un maestro tierra que me enseñe?,…

-No puedes encontrar un maestro tierra por el cielo debería buscar en la tierra,..

_Todos se ríen,…-¡MAMI!,..¿Es un,… Hombre?—Lin pregunta cuando hace mueca al ver que se están riendo ellos ahora,…_

_Pasa el rato de la obra cuando,…_

-Debo de admitir príncipe Zuko,.. ¿Qué te encuentro muy atractivo?,..

_Kya, Bumi, y Tenzin voltea a ver a su madre,..Ella pasa saliva al verlos_

-No te burles de mí,…

La actriz se ríe—Es en serio,.. Me gustas desde la primera vez que me capturaste,..

\- ¡Espera!,.. ¿Pensé que eras la novia del avatar?,…

-¡El avatar!,.. Pero si es un hermano para Mí,..-se ríe mas—Por supuesto que no lo veo de una forma,.. Romántica, Además el nunca se enteraría de esto,..—le dice que se besan en los labios,…

_Kya, Bumi y Tenzin se levantan, Katara sale detrás de ellos,.._

-Bueno hermano,..¿A quién vas a elegir?,.. A tu nación o a una vida de traidor,..

-Elije la traición es más que divertido,..

-¡NO LO HAGAS!,…

-¡Te Odio Tío!,.. Hueles Mal,.. Tío,.. Y te odiare más por el rostro de mis días,..

_Honora abre sus ojos que voltea a ver a su madre—Mami,.. ¿Papi le dijo eso a mi abuelito?,.._

_Tom-Tom se ríe,.. Cuando su hermana le da una cara que mejor se calle,.. Pasa saliva al escucharla_

_Fuera del teatro,.._

_-Mis,.. Amores,..—Katara les habla cuando los tres voltea a verla,.. Ella suspira-Mis amores es mentira lo que dicen en la obra,.._

_-¿no estás diciendo la verdad?,..¡Mami!,..-Kya pregunta cruzada de brazos_

_-Les digo la verdad amo a su padre,.. Como los amo a ustedes,.. Nunca lo duden,..—ella les dice con lagrimas en sus ojos,.. Los tres se le acercan que la abrazan,.._

_-perdonarme mami,.. Pero nos dolió—Nuevamente Su hija le dice_

_-¿regresamos?—su madre les pregunta,..Los tres sonríen que regresan,.. Katara se queda unos momentos que sonríe al recordar,.. –Aquí me besaste por segunda vez—_

_Pasa el rato se acaba la obra,.._

_-No me gusto,.. -Dicen los niños al mismo tiempo,.._

_-Estamos de acuerdo,..—Sus madres les dice,.._

_Amanece, Están en el muelle con sus cosas para tomar el barco,.._

_-¡Honora!,..¡Honora!,.._

_Sonríe ella al ver quien viene a despedirse de ella,..-¿te puedo escribir?,..-Jeong le pregunta_

_-Mejor porque no vas a visitarme—Jeong sonríe de oreja a oreja que le da un beso rápido a Honora en sus labios,.. –cuando gritan que ya tiene que zarpar,.._

_Jeong grita de felicidad de alegría-¡Jeong!,..¿Por qué no me esperaste?—le pregunta Quin Li llegando rápido y acalorado por correr,.. El chico le abraza que regresan a la casa,..-¿dime que te dijo Kya?_

_Jeong se sorprende-¿Quién?,.. –Ve que Quin Li le da una cara – Ha,.. Ya veo la hija del avatar,.. Yo que tú me olvidaría de ella,.._

_Quin Li se sorprende— ¿Porque lo dices?,.._

_El chico le pone una mano en su hombro—No has pensado que realmente ella no quiere nada contigo,.._

_Quin Li suspira a lo que le dice—Pero no me importa ya estando en la escuela volveré a intentarlo—se dice él,.. Jeong suspira a lo que su amigo dice, que sus pensamientos esta en Honora,.._

_-Si... Espero pronto en volverte a ver,…_

_Pasa el día llega la noche y llegaron a su destino,.._

_**Nación Del Fuego Palacio Real.-**_

_Ya habana llegado que ya estaban desesperados, porque no habían llegado nadie por ellos,.._

_-Deje ir a buscar un carruaje,.. - Iroh les comenta junto con el Hakoda sale cuando llegan con los carruajes,.. Y al llegar al Palacio,.._

_-¡Mi Señora del Fuego!,…-se sorprende los soldados reales al verlos,.._

_-¿Qué paso porque nadie fue por nosotros?—Mai les pregunta molesta,.._

_-Mi Señora,.. Nadie nos aviso que vendrían,…_

_-Todos se sorprende. -¿En dónde está Zuko?—Mai pregunta los soldados se mira ella se da cuenta-¿Qué está pasando?,.._

_-Mi Señora, lo que pasa que el Señor del Fuego, junto con el Avatar y el Concejal salaron,…-les informa,.. Mai, Katara, Suki como Hakoda e Iroh se van a sus habitaciones a descansar porque los niños se fueron directo primero,.._

_Llega Katara mira a sus niños, como a Kya para dales las buenas noches,.. Ella se prepara para esperar a Aang que se queda dormida cuando,…-¡Aang!,.._

_-¡A,.. Mor,.. Cito!—_

_-¡AANG!,..¿Estas,… Borracho?—le grita,…_

_***Mil gracias por comentar**_

_***Y recuerden que su contenido es para adultos,..**_


	67. Chapter 68

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir Conmigo**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Jess**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_****Recuerden Capítulos con Contenido LEMMON****_

_Katara se había quedado dormida en esperar a Aang cuando escucha que se abre la puerta, volta a ver a la ventana y ve que ya esta amaneciendo,..-¡Aang!,…-Se levanta al verlo que entra,.._

_-¡A,.. Mor,.. Cito!,…-le dice con una sonrisa y tambaleándose al caminar,.._

_-¿Estas,.. Borracho?—le grita_

_**Antes de eso…...**_

_-Por fin,.. Se acabo esta junta—Sokka abraza a Aang y Zuko, pasa sus manos atrás de sus hombros-¿Listos para nuestra noche?—Aang suspira a la pregunta de su cuñado_

_-Avatar,.. Me gustaría platicar un momento con Usted,..—Alza la mirada a lo que le pide_

_-¿Qué se le ofrece Concejal Quin Li?— se sienta cuando mira a Zuko y Sokka, el carraspea _

_-Aang te dejamos un momento,.. Cuando termines nos avisas—Sokka le informa que sale junto con Zuko,.. _

_-¿Qué se le ofrece Concejal?- El concejal Quin Li suspira a lo que tiene que decir, Aang se da cuenta-¿es algo malo?_

_Quin Li abre sus ojos a la pregunta cuando alza su mirada al verlo-¿Se que le han pedido la mano de su hija?_

_Aang abre sus ojos a su pregunta- es mentira, Nadie me a pedio la mano de mi bebe,.. Y no la entregare hasta que llegue el momento en que ella decida con quien desea casarse_

_El concejal, se sorprende a la seriedad de la respuesta de Aang-¿si le pidiera la mano para mi hijo?_

_-No,.. Como le he dicho,.. Cuando sea el momento llegara mientras,… ¡No!,…-se levanta de la silla para salir_

_-Se que los de la tribu del norte planean algo para tenerla,…_

_Aang se queda paralizado a lo que dice que se volta para verlo- ¡¿Qué Dice?!—le pregunta casi gritándole_

_-Lo que escucho—le responde serio y firme_

_-¿deseo que diga que es lo que sabes Concejal?—le pide serio, firme que nuevamente se sienta en la silla que frunce su frente—Si esto es una trama para que le entrega a mi bebe—lo interrumpe el concejal—Escuche en la fiesta de la princesa que desean hacer algo para que usted les entregue a su hija—_

_Se lleva su mano a su cabeza—Ya lo sabía que estos no se quedarían sin hacer nada—_

_-¿Si desea Yo le puedo ayudar?—El concejal voltea a ver la expresión de Aang el a su vez parpadea a su pregunta_

_-¿desea ayudarme?,…. En que,..—se sorprende mas a la petición del concejal que voltea a verlo_

_-Mire,… Avatar,.. Si usted dice que su hija está comprometida—Aang abre sus ojos a su petición—Espere deje que termine por favor—Suspira Aang y pide que prosiga—Bien como le decía Avatar, si se corre el rumor,.. Eso solo eso, un rumor, que si hija está comprometida,.. Ellos no harán nada,… -el concejal después de decir volta a ver a Aang, el a su vez esta sorprendido que no sabes que decir que se lleva su mano a su barbilla para pensar,.._

_-en realidad,.. Concejal no sé qué decirle,.. Tendré que pensarlo,.. Muy bien,.. Pero creo que eso no es el modo,.._

_-bueno Avatar piénselo,… _

_-¿usted desea que se diga que mi bebe y su hijo están comprometidos?,.. Es eso,.. Verdad—ve las intenciones del concejal que mejor se levanta y sale de ahí molesto-_

_-Aang,.. ¿Para qué te quería Quin Li?—Sokka le pregunta_

_-Sokka para nada bueno,…-le dice serio molesto cuando nuevamente siente en su espalda el abraza de su cuñado—Ya lo sé,.. –suspira al ver la sonrisa que le da Sokka para que irse a su noche,.._

_Ya estaban por irse,..-Muchachos pónganse esto – Sokka les pide que a cada uno le entrega un saco con capucha—Aang ponte esto,.. Para que nadie te reconozca y menos sepan que el guapo Concejal de la tribu agua del sur, junto con el Avatar y el Señor del fuego andan de parranda—Aang como Zuko suspira a la petición de él, que llega el carruaje,.._

_-¿A dónde?,..—le pregunta el cochero,.._

_Sokka se le acerca que le dice en donde,.. Aang y Zuko se miran que no saben a donde los va llevar,.. El cochero sonríe- ¡Arre!,… ¡Andando!—le grita a sus caballos avestruz,_

_Llegan al lugar-¿Qué lugar es esto Sokka?,..—se rasca su cabeza Aang al preguntarle_

_-No digas nada, entra disque monje miedoso,.. Le entiendo a la pequeña pero a ti—suspira Aang a lo que su cuñado le dice _

_-¿Sokka cuanto tiempo?—le pregunta una persona alto, bien fornido, casi más gordo con un largo bigote,..-¿Veo que tras amigos?—le pregunta riéndose,.. Sokka sonríe mas cuando él con sus brazos abraza a los chicos-¿lo de siempre?,..- le pregunta con una sonrisa_

_-¿No se te ha olvidado?,.. – sonríe Sokka a la preguntar de la persona encargado del lugar que no se le ha olvidado,.. Cuando los hacen pasar a los tres a un lugar privado, una mesa redonda con sillones aterciopelados en rojo y muchos cojines también del mismo color_

_-¿Agradable el lugar?—Pregunta Aang el verlo que se sienta en uno de los sillones, que sube sus piernas, pasa sus manos atrás de su nuca—Agradable—dice relajándose_

_Sokka sonríe maliciosamente al ver que su cuñado como su amigo están a gusto—Ahorita viene lo bueno—sonríe mas al decirles cuando entre unas personas con instrumentos y empieza a tocar música, suave agradable,…_

_-te felicito Sokka no pensé que te gustara algo asi—le dice Aang al acomodarse que cierra sus ojos para disfrutar de la música cuando con sus vibraciones siente que viene alguien cuando mira quien entra se sienta de un solo,.. Pasa saliva al ver,.._

_-¡Hola,.. Guapos!,… ¿Desean el servicio completo?,.. Verdad—le pregunta un chica delgada, alta con cabello largo negro, casi azulado, tés blanca como la leche, con unos enormes ojos color miel, una sonrisa seductora y sobre todo que trae poco ropa, una mico-falda que le llega mucho más arriba de sus rodillas, una blusa casi desbrochada que muestra algo del contorno de sus pechos,.. Aang como Zuko, pasa saliva al verla cuando entras dos chicas mas, vestidas igual que la primera con la única diferencia que su cabello corto, la otra con ligeras ondulaciones en su cabellos,.._

_-¿ya conocen a las mis chicas?—les pregunta la persona que los recibió,.. Sokka sonríe de oreja a oreja—Mis niñas, sean buenas con nuestros invitados de Lujo,…- les dice, no antes les entregan tres botellas con sus seis vasos,.. Ellas abren las botellas y les van sirviendo a cada uno la bebida cuando la de cabello ligeramente ondulado se le acerca a Aang se sientas en sus piernas pasa saliva, se pone rojo que se rasca la cabeza,.._

_-¡Disculpa!,.. Soy casado,…- Aang le dice tímidamente_

_La chica voltea a verlo que le da un beso en su mejilla— Bueno, Yo no soy,.. Celosa,…-abre mas sus ojos a lo que la chica le dice cuando agarra el vaso y se toma de un solo su contenido cuando abre sus ojos,.._

_-¿Qué es esto?—les pregunta al hacerles gestos y abre su boca al sentir el ardor por su pecho,.. Sokka como las chicas se ríen cuando nuevamente la chica le da otro beso en su otra mejilla se sonroja mas,…_

_-mis hermosas Chicas, porque no bailan—Sokka les pide,.. Ellas sonríen que se pone a bailar—Muchachos aplauden—les pide el,.. Zuko como Aang sigue aplaudiendo, cuando los invitan a bailar con ellas, Música suave, romántica, para bailar pegadito,.. Zuko como Aang se sonrojan al sentirá la cercanía de las chicas,.._

_Pasa el rato, siguen bailando, bebiendo,.. Cuando,.._

_-SIP,.. Soy casado,.. Tengo una,.. Her,.. Mo,.. Sa,.. ¡Bebe!,.. Mi bebe—le dice Aang borracho a la chica de cabello ondulado, ella hace mueca de aburrimiento—Si mi bebe -le dice cuando le indica que la esta arrullando—Mi bebe tiene unos ojos como el color del azul del cielo,.. Puro,.. Mi amada Katara—sonríe al verla, creyendo que es ella, La chica le da una sonrisa ligera y suspira cuando ve a sus amigas que están igual cuando-¡Sokka!,.. ¿Mi bebe?—le grita al preguntar,.._

_-¡SssHhh!,.. No grites no querrás que despierte y como es tan llorona_

_-¡SssHhh!,.. Si mi bebe está dormida,.. Igual que su mami,…-¡Katara!,..¿En donde estas?—nuevamente grita,_

_-¡Aang!,.. No grites,.. No vez que nuestras mujeres son muy celosas—Zuko le dice también bien borrado,.._

_-¡Sip!,.. Son muy celosas y mas mi hermana—se carcajea cuando le pone una mano en su hombro—Lo siento hermano, pero sabias cuando te casetes que es muy celosa_

_-¡Sip!,.. Katara es celosa,.. Pero más mi bebe,.. Sokka,..¿En dónde está Kya?,.._

_-¡Ssshhh!,.. Cállense no ven que van a despertar a Honora—le indica Zuko con su dedo que no hagan ruido cuando las tres chicas se levanta _

_-¡Bonita!,..¿Has visto a mi bebe?—la chica suspira a la pregunta de Aang que mejor sale cuando entra el encargado,.._

_-¡Muchachos!,.. Ya es hora que se vayan—_

_Aang se levanta—Sip,.. Tengo que ir a calentar el biberón de Kya,.. –dice él cuando esta punto de caerse,.._

_-Avatar, tranquilo, ahorita viene para llevárselos—les dice la persona cuando vienen tres personas altas bien fornidos y se los llevan, los suben a un carruaje,..-¡Al Palacio Real!—le pide la persona encargada al chofer del carruaje que los dejen cuando llegan se sorprende los guardias reales,.._

_-¡Señor del Fuego!,.. ¡Avatar!,..¡Concejal!—les hablan que los ayudan a bajarse los tres porque están tan borrachos_

_-Dígnenme,.. ¡Muchachos!,… ¿mi bebe ya despertó?,…-los soldados se sorprenden a la pregunta de Aang cuando,.._

_-¡MUCHACHOS!,.._

_-¡TIO!—corre Zuko al encuentro de Iroh cuando lo abraza se sorprende el_

_-¡Zuko!,.. Aang,.. Sokka,.. ¿Vienen borrachos?,..—les pregunta al verlos cuando le llega su aliento—Si, vienen bien borrachos,.. Deja que se enteren las chicas y los tres quedaran –suspira—Guardias por favor déjenlos a cada uno en sus habitaciones—los guardias asiente a los que el General les piden que se llevan a cada uno a su habitaciones cuando deja a Aang en la suya entra al escuchar que le habla sonríe el,.._

_-¡A,.. Mor,.. Cito!,… -entra tambaleándose _

_-¿Viene,.. Borracho?—le grita,.._

_Sonríe que se le acerca cuando la abraza, Katara se quiere zafar de el que pone una mano en su vientre-¿Cómo esta mi bebe?,…-Katara se sorprende a su pregunta—Si mi bebe,.. Papi ya deseas que estés aquí_

_Katara suspira que da una ligera sonrisa cuando abre sus ojos-¿piensas que estoy embarazada?,.._

_-¡SssHhh!,.. Mi amor,.. –la toma de su brazo él, que la guía hacia la cama,..—Entra mi amor, Necesitas descansar y nuestra bebe,… porque es Kya la que está en tu vientre—Katara abre sus ojos cuando ve que se va quitando su ropa ella se sorprende al ver su rosto_

_-No te vistas—le grita furiosa_

_-¡SssHhh!,.. Amor va a despertar a Kya –le dice cuando se voltea-¡Katara!,..¿En dónde está la cuna de Kya?,..-le grita y se tambalea a la vez—suspira ella que lo lleva a la cama que la empuja para estar los dos—Eres la más hermosa mujer—le dice serio y viéndola a los ojos,.. –Katara se trata de levantar y zafar—No te vayas mi Diosa,.. Anda entra conmigo en la cama—suspira Katara que se levanta,.. Acomoda bien a Aang entre las sabanas –Te Amo,..—le dice gritando, no dice nada ella cuando ve que está dormido ya,… que mejor se dispone a cambiarse para salir a ver a los demás_

_-si Aang vino borracho de seguro—-¡SOKKA!,…. —suspira ella más al escuchar el grito de su cuñada—de seguro fue mi hermano también cuando,.._

_-¡Mai!,.. ¡Por favor!,…._

_-que bien, el trió se fueron de parranda—ella se dice que se va a la cocina les pide a las cocineras si le ayudan a preparar algo para los borrachos que llegaron cuando,.._

_-¡Mami!,..¿Que papi está enfermo?,..- Katara suspira al escuchar lo que su hija le pregunta que voltea a verla que está preocupada_

_-¿Quién te dijo eso mi amor?,.._

_-el abuelo Iroh, que también están enfermos el tío Sokka como el tío Zuko, Mami,.. Tienes que curarlo, pobre de papi,..Mami,..—Katara abraza a su hija que ve que le recorren sus lagrimas, ella suspira-¿en qué te ayudo mami?,.. Pobre de Papi_

_-Ya mi amor, No es,.. Nada, anda ve a dormirte un rato más,.. Yo ya sé lo que le tengo que dar para que se mejore,.._

_-¿de verdad mami?,.. ¿Tu sabes la medicina que es para Papi?—Katara le da una sonrisa que asiente, y la ve que se quita sus lagrimas,.._

_-¿sabes mi amor?,.. Espérate tantito y me ayudas a que le lleves esto a tu,.. Papi—Kya sonríe de oreja a oreja, a lo que le pide su madre,.. Cuando Katara le pasa la charola a su hija,.. Le da una sonrisa,.. –espero cuando vea a su hija no le ganas de volver a tomar,..—Suspira ella—Ahora ir con el pervertido de mi hermano, porque lo conozco de seguro lo ánimo para ir,..—_

_Sale de la cocina cuando Toca ve a Suki quitándose sus lágrimas, su hermano roncando, tirado en la cama,..-¡BUENOS DIAS SOKKA!,..-le grita_

_Sokka de un sobre salto salta de la cama cuando mira a su hermana,.._

_-¡Katara!,.. Por todos los espíritus no es el modo—se agarra la cabeza al pedirle a su hermana,.. Ella suspira que deja la charola en la mesita,.._

_-te comes esto,..Sokka,.. –le dice cuando esta punto de salir,..-¿de seguro fuiste tú de la idea de irse a emborrachar?—Sokka voltea a ver a su hermana que se siente en la cama y se agarra nuevamente su cabeza cuando le da una cara de odio a ella,..-¡Sokka!,…_

_-Por favor hermana, mi cabeza me estalla,..—Le dice quejándose- de en vez de curarme me vienes a dar sermones-_

_-¡SOKKA!—le grita Suki y Katara,.._

_-Por favor—les pide el que mejor ellas salen cuando ambas se miran,.._

_-¿Cómo está Aang?,.._

_Suspira Katara a la pregunta de Suki—te diré,.. Vino diciéndome que me recostara, que no le entendí bien... Que me acaricio mi vientre como su estuviera embarazada, para después decirme en donde está la cuna de Kya,.. Pero le envié lo mismo a Sokka, pero con Kya haber si con su hija no le da Vergüenza que lo vea como esta,.._

_Se ríe Suki al saber lo que hizo, que ella también se ríe_

_-Chicas ya vieron a sus,… ¿Maridos?—_

_Las chicas asiente—Manda a Kya con una charola para ver si le da Vergüenza que lo vea su hija,.._

_-¡Katara!,.. Es una magnífica idea,.. Deja ir a la cocina que le preparen algo y envió a Honora—Katara sonríe a lo que Mai le dice que mejor se van con sus hijos,.._

_Kya llega a la habitación de sus padre, entra despacio sonríe ella, al ver a su padre dormido, deja la charola de su comida en la mesita, sonríe ella mas al ver su ropa tirada que la empieza a recoger—Papi esta igual que el loco de Bumi en donde quiera deja su ropa tirada—la va poniendo en una silla cuando huele algo extraño,.. Se acerca de donde es el aroma que se acerca a la ropa de su padre, hace gestos,..-¡Guacala!,.. Que feo apesta la ropa de papi—se tapa su boca para no vomitar que se acerca a su cama—Papi,..Papi,.. Despierta Papi—le habla suavecito,.. Sonríe cuando se mueve el abre sus ojos,..- Hola Papi,.._

_-¿Quién eres?,.._

_-¡Papi!,..¿Soy Kya?—le grita -¡PAPI!,.. ¿Qué FEO HUELES?—_

_-¡KYA!—le grita al verla bien que se lleva su mano a su cabeza quejándose de dolor,.._

_-¿Qué te duele papi?—se acerca a verlo que se tapa sus narices cuando lo mira bien,..-¿Quién te beso?—le grita-¡PAPI!—_

_Abre sus ojos que voltea a ver a su hija pasa saliva que se lleva su mano a su cara, siente algo en su rosto cuando se lo quita mira su mano—Brillo labial—se dice pasa más saliva—Mi bebe,.. Veras Yo,.._

_-¿Por qué Papi nos engañaste?—le pregunta llorando,.. Se trata de sentar en la cama que se queja de dolor de cabeza que voltea a ver a su hija furiosa y con lágrimas_

_-Mi bebe, como crees que las engaño,.. Sabes que las amo, junto con tus hermanos mi bebe,.._

_-¿pero papi traes brillo labial?—le pregunta llorando—Aparte hueles apestoso—_

_Suspira Aang que le da una pena que su hija lo viera en ese estado-¿en donde esta mami?_

_-Mami me envió que te trajera una charola con comida porque el abuelo Iroh nos informo que tu, el tío Sokka como el tío Zuko están enfermos—le dice con lagrimas en los ojos—suspira mas él cuando nuevamente se lleva su mano hacia su cabeza_

_-¿te duele la cabeza papi?,..—abre sus ojos que le hace puchero a su hija, ella se quita sus lagrimas que va a su baño por agua, cuando ve que se sienta a su lado,.. Sonríe y se hace mas el enfermo—Te voy a curar Papi, pero si me juras que no lo volverás hacer,.._

_-Te juro todo lo que quieras mi bebe—le dice haciendo puchero,.. Kya toma una porción de agua suspira ella y se pone azul, que pasa por la cabeza de su padre—en verdad mi bebe eres tan buena como mami—suspira de alivio, Kya sonría al ver a su padre_

_-¿Qué bien?,.. No te da vergüenza que tu hija te viera en ese estado para rematar pedirle que te curada de tu dolor de cabeza por la cruda—Aang abre sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Katara_

_-Mami,.. Pobre Papi,.. Esta muy enfermo,..¿Verdad papi que estás enfermo?—Aang le hace puchero a Katara al afirmar lo que su hija le dice_

_-¡Aang!,.. No seas mentiroso,.. ¡Kya!,.. Tu padre no está enfermo esta borracho el junto con tus tíos se fueron de parranda y traen una cruda que no pueden con ellos mismos_

_-¿por eso hule tan apestoso?—les pregunta, su madre asiente, cuando ve a su padre, sonrojado y pasando saliva-¡PAPI!—le grita que sale de ahí molesta_

_-Mi Bebe,… -le grita desesperado al ver que ella salió- Katara porque le dice eso a mi bebe_

_-es para que lo pienses y a la otra, antes que aceptes otra invitación del tarado de mi hermano-sale furiosa de ahí,.._

_Suspira, que nuevamente se lleva su manos a su cabeza, mejor se levanta para darse un baño,.. Sale, se pone la pijama cuando ve la charola en la mesa con comida se acerca para comer cuando da una probada a la sopa abre sus ojos—Esto está que arde,..—suspira nuevamente cuando tocan a su puerta y ve quien vienen entrando sonríe mas,.. -Mis muchachitos,.._

_-¿está bien Papi?—Bumi le pregunta tímidamente, sonríe el que pide un abrazo de sus dos hijos sonríen ambos,.._

_-¿Qué tienes papi?,.._

_Suspira mas Aang que a cada uno les da un beso en su frente—estoy bien y mas porque están aquí conmigo,.._

_-¿en verdad estas bien?,.. Te lo pregunto como la llorona, miedosa y enojona de Kya esta llorando, pensamos que algo malo te paso—abre sus ojos Aang a lo que le dice Bumi que se entristece al saber,.. Cuando ve que Bumi le da un sorbo de su sopa_

_-¡Hijo no!- Bumi voltea a verlo que esta que se ahoga por lo picante de la sopa, Tenzin y el desesperado corren que van al baño para que tome agua—despacio hijo,.. Despacio—ve que se tranquiliza lo abraza—mi muchachito esto te pasa por andar probando lo que no debes_

_-Papi,.. Vi la sopa pero no pensé que ardía, ¿Quién te lo trajo?—le pregunta quitándose Bumi sus lagrimas_

_-Tu,.. Mami,.._

_-¿Mami te trajo esa fea sopa?..—le pregunta Tenzin,.. El suspira que le pone cara de puchero-¿deseas que te traigamos algo de comer?—sonríe al a la petición de su hijo que acepta, salen los dos corriendo, sonríe el mas, pero como se siente algo mareado mejor entra en la cama suspira el mas,.._

_-pobre de mi bebe,.. Tenía que verme en este estado—se agarra su cabeza,.. –pero esto Sokka me las pagara,..—se sienta bien en la cama cuando pasa sus manos atrás de su nunca—Katara me las pagara—sonríe maliciosamente—pero Yo sé como lo voy a ser sufrir—sonríe mas a lo que va hacer cuando ve que se abre la puerta ve a Bumi con la charola de comida, Tenzin abriendo la puerta cuando ve que se queda parado el,_

_-¡Anda!,.. Llorona,.. ¿Tienes miedo que papi te regañe?—escucha a su hijo menor que dice cuando sonríe el al ver quien esta parada en la puerta tímidamente_

_-mi bebe,.. Entra hija—Kya sonríe al entrar cuando su padre le pide un abrazo, sonríe mas que se abraza—Perdóname mi bebe,.. Más bien los tres me deben de perdonar,..- sonríe mas al sentir que Kya le da un beso en su mejilla y pone su cabeza en su hombro,.._

_-¡llorona!,.. No fastidies a Papi—se queja Bumi al pasarle la charola de comida sonríe el al ver a su padre gustoso por comer. Cuando termina de comer, los tres están en la cama con él,.. El en medio y a un lado Kya, Bumi al otro lado y Tenzin casi en frente,.. _

_-¿Cómo les fue en la Isla Ember?,… -les pregunta cuando da un sorbo a su té y ve que los tres modula postura, arque su ceja a ver a sus hijos—Mis bebe,..¿Que paso?,..—pregunta al verlos cuando Bumi sonríe y se rasca su cabeza_

_-Papi,.. Fuimos a ver una obra de Teatro—sonríe Bumi al decirle, Sonríe el mas_

_-¿Cómo se llama?—les pregunta cuando mira nuevamente a los tres que suspira- ¡Mis bebes!,…_

_-El,… ¡El niño en iceberg!—Le dice Kya con un suspira y agachando la cabeza_

_Abre sus ojos al escuchar el titulo que se ríe los tres se le quedan viendo-¿estas viene papi?-Tenzin le pregunta arqueando su ceja, se ríe mas él,.._

_-¡papi!—se queja Kya al verlo, _

_Modula su postura que se sienta bien que voltea a ver a los tres-¿hablaron de Mi, como de Tus tíos de la Guerra?—les pregunta cuando los tres mueven su cabeza indicando que si sonríe-¿También de Mami?—pregunta al ver su reacción los tres tuercen sus bocas, se ríe mas,..-Me imagino de la Escena con su Tío,.. ¿Zuko?,…-_

_-¡PAPI!,…-los tres le gritan al mismo tiempo,.. _

_El se ríe mas—Mis bebes,.. Los comprendo porque Yo también me puse igual después que dijo esa actriz, pero es solo eso, una obra y una parte que dijeron son mentiras como verdades,.._

_-¿entonces Mami y el Tío Zuko?—Kya le pregunta,.._

_-No mi bebe,.. Claro que no,.. Ahí Yo comprendí que tu Mami me amaba, Porque Yo ya estaba enamorado de ella,..—les dice cuando Kya nuevamente pone su cabeza en su hombro sonríe al ver a sus dos hijos más cuando se abre la puerta_

_-¿conque están aquí?,.._

_-Mami,.. Pobre papi, la comida que le traje estaba fea, que hasta el tragón de Bumi se estaba ahogando—_

_Katara abre sus ojos a lo su hija le dice, Bumi voltea a verla que suspira ella se acerca a Bumi que lo abraza_

_-¡Que!, ¿para mí no hay un abrazo?—se queja Aang al rechazo de Katara, ella le da una cara de odio que mejo se calla él,.._

_-Niños vayan a merendar, dejen a su,.. Papi que duerma—les pide su madre cuando ella sale detrás de ellos,_

_-Si, tengo que dormir porque esta noche me voy a desvelar,.. Toda la noche,…-abre sus ojos Katara a lo que Aang dice que pasa saliva ella, voltea a verlo,..-No vemos en la noche,.. Amorcito—le dice que se con una sonrisa, ella pasa saliva a lo que dice, que recuesta en la cama, sale ella _

_Pasa el rato, Katara está algo nervioso por lo que Aang dijo que llego la hora de que los niños se vayan a dormir cuando se va a la habitación de las niñas,..-Mami,.. ¿Para cuándo nos vamos a ir a la casa?,.. –le da una sonrisa a su hija_

_-Kya no vez que tu padre como el Tío Sokka disques están enfermos—_

_Volea Kya a ver a Lin que le da una cara de odio—Niñas por favor no discutan, si tu padre se siente bien a lo mejor mañana en la noche regresamos a la casa,..—se despide dándole un beso en su frente como a Lin y a Honora_

_-¿Por qué te quieres regresar ya?—_

_-Honora lo que pasa que voy a dar clases de Agua control y estoy ansiosa de enseñar a niños y niñas de primer grado—_

_-¿es eso o es porque quieres ver a Quin Li?—Lin le pregunta riéndose,.. Kya le hace mueca que no le hace caso que mejor se tapa hasta arriba con el cobertor_

_-¿Lin porque eres tan mala con Kya?—se queja Honora, la pequeña suspira que hace lo mismo que Kya suspira Honora mas—Niña—dice que hace lo mismo que ellas,.._

_Katara entra a la habitación ve que Aang está dormido, casi roncando suspira ella que entra a la habitación adjunta a cambiarse, se pone su comisión que entra a la cama, suspira ella— ¿No sé porque pensé que haríamos el amo?—se pregunta que trata de dormir cuando despierta ella suspira se voltea a ver a Aang que sigue dormido-¿estoy segura que sentí sus brazos?—se pregunta nuevamente que trata de dormir cuando lo contempla, sonríe ella al verlo que desea acercarse pero se detiene que mejor se voltea ella,…_

_Aang abre sus ojos sonríe que se voltea él y con uno de sus dedos empieza a rozar uno de los brazos de ella, sonríe mas porque se mueve cuando se acomoda él y se hace que está dormido,..- ¿nuevamente sentí el roce de Aang?—mueve su cabeza que mejor regresa a dormirse,.._

_Asi paso casi toda la noche cuando despierta ella, suspira—no sé que me paso que en toda la noche cada rato despertaba sintiendo las manos de Aang recorrer mi piel—nuevamente suspira cuando voltea a verlo se quiere acercar pero se detiene que mejor sale de la cama se da un baño y cuando sale ya vestida, ve que sigue dormido que mejor sale y va al comedor a desayunar cuando ve a Suki y Mai desayunando, sonríe ella al verlas,.._

_-¿Cómo amanecieron chicas?—les pregunta Katara al sentarse y al verlas suspira-¡Ho!,..¿Tuvieron mala noche?_

_-¡Mala Noche!,.. Con la cruda que tuvo se la paso vomitando y ahora está que todo le duele como si se estuviera muriendo—se queja Suki, cuando voltea a verlas-¿Cómo siguieron Zuko y Aang?,.._

_-¿te diré?,.. Se quejo en todo el día que todo le dolía, hasta le pidió a Honora que le avisara a Iroh que se hiciera cargo por si algo pasaba,.. Pero ya lo saben es tan exagerado que pidió que nadie pasara por el pasillo, porque según escuchaba cualquier cosa_

_-Aang ya está bien,.. Creo que con ver a sus hijos se repuso y el susto que le dio que Kya lo viera en ese estado,.. Aunque—suspira- las chicas voltea a verla se da cuenta—en toda la noche creí que sus manos me rosaba—se sonroja al decirles_

_-Y tu como siempre caites—volta a ver a Suki a lo que dice que abre sus ojos_

_-No,.. Como les dije creía que no paso nada—suspira al decirles cuando ve que vienen los muchachos_

_-¡Buenos días chicas!—les saluda Aang con una sonrisa y se sienta en frente de Katara ella arque su ceja a su sonrisa cuando como Sokka y Zuko se sienta_

_-¿los niños?—Sokka pregunta cuando,.._

_-¡PAPI!,.. ¡PAPI!,.. –les gritan los niños al ver a su padre,.._

_Aang extiende sus brazos –Mi muchachitos ¿Cómo amanecieron?,..—Bumi y Tenzin sonríe al verlo y ven que está bien_

_-¡PAPI!,..—sonríe mas el al ver quien viene que Kya como siempre se pesca de su cuello y le da un beso en su mejilla cuando voltea a ver a los demás y están serios_

_-¡Huy!,. Que seriedad—les pregunta ella al verlos_

_-¡hija!,.. Por favor bájale una rayitas al volumen de tu voz—_

_-¿Sokka porque te molestas?, también los vas a correr como corriste a tus hijos porque según tu todo te dolía—suspira él a la pregunta de su esposa cuando ve a sus sobrinos_

_-¿hiciste eso con los niños?—Katara le pregunta al verlo que cruza sus brazos molesta, Sokka suspira que voltea a verlo como a sus sobrinos suspira mas al ver a su sobrina como siempre su cabeza en el cuello de su padre, sus sobrinos lo miran que los abrazan_

_-perdóname,.. Suki, lo que pasa que ahora si se me paso de tomar—le dice apenado ella suspira que lo abraza como sus sobrino lo abraza, sonríe el—Bueno ahora si tengo un hambre que me comería todo sonríe el cuando ve que le ponen un gran plato grande de carne sonríe mas al ver quien se lo puso que se le hacen sus ojos llorosos que abraza a sus hijos—Gracias mis niños—_

_Sonríen todos, pasa el rato,.. Que las niñas están con los niños en el jardín, los chicos en el salón con Iroh y Hakoda_

_-¿no les da vergüenza a los tres?—suspiran al regaño de Hakoda—Sokka que me dices tú,.. Porque te conozco no lo dudo que los animaste a que fueran a beber_

_-Padre por favor no te pongas asi, además los tres somos adultos_

_-¡Adultos!,..¡Sokka!,.. No se vieron como venían los tres,.. –suspira mas al regaño de su padre que voltea a ver a Zuko y Aang que están serios_

_-bueno,.. Tengo que regresar a la tribu—les dice que se levanta y sale de ahí,.._

_Aang suspira- ¿Nosotros también debemos de regresar?—le pregunta a Sokka, el suspira que asiente_

_-bien que te parece si mañana en la noche partimos a Ciudad Republica—Sokka le dice, Aang asiente_

_-bueno muchachos,.. Ya está dicho ya mañana regresan pero como quiera estaremos en contacto- Zuko le dice que sale, ellos también sale del salón, Aang ve a Katara_

_-Katara para decirte que ya mañana en la noche nos regresamos para la casa para que les informes a mis bebes—le dice serio _

_Se sorprende a la seriedad –está bien,.. Pero no es el modo de decírmelo Yo debería de estar enojada contigo_

_-Perdona lo que pasa que todavía me duele la cabeza- suspira cuando baja su cabeza y trata de ver de reojo a Katara para ver su reacción _

_-deseas,..¿Deseas que te de un masaje?—Sonríe pero trata que Katara no se dé cuenta que voltea a verla_

_-por favor—_

_-bien vamos a la habitación, pero antes deja avisarles a mis amores que ya mañana en la noche nos regresamos—_

_-claro, ve avisarles a mis bebes—sonríe el que se apresura a ir a su habitación, se quita su ropa que se deja la interior entra en la cama se pone boca abajo se relaja cuando siente un beso en su cabeza calva, sonríe mas al sentir el masaje combinado con el agua control, suspira de alivio-¿en verdad mi Si Fu tienes una manos?—suspira mas cuando se voltea sintiendo el masaje de su cabeza, por todo su rosto cuando levanta su brazo para traerla_

_-¿Qué haces papi?,.._

_Abre sus ojos al escuchar la voz de su hija, -¿Mi bebe?—pasa saliva al verla _

_-¿Qué bueno que te estás relajando con el masaje que tu hija te está dando?—escucha que Katara le pregunta cuando voltea a verla, ella se está riendo_

_-¿de verdad Papi te estás sintiendo mejor?—Kya le pregunta con una sonrisa, voltea a verla que le sonríe_

_-claro mi bebe,.. Tu y mami son únicas y ambas tienen unas manos—suspira—que les puedo Yo decir, si amo a mis dos amores—_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que padre le dice que lo abraza y le da un beso en su mejilla—Yo también te amo,.. Papi mi—_

_Sonríe mas Aang al escuchar que también le da un beso a su hija en su frente que ella sale, Katara también tratar de salir cuando se cierra la puerta,..-¿tu no te vas?,.._

_-¿Aang qué te pasa?,..—le pregunta cuando hace un movimiento él con su aire contra para traerla de cerca cuando la tiene en sus brazos_

_-¿conque sabias de mis intenciones?—pregunta robándole un beso,.. Que la trae más hacia él,..Katara pone sus manos en su pecho desnudo, que la abraza mas, cuando sus manos toma sus rostro para besarla más,.. Ambos abren sus bocas para saborear el placer de sus bocas,.. Sintiendo una necesidad de estar juntos,.. _

_Con sus manos Aang poco a poco le va quitando su vestido, para quedar con solamente con su ropa interior,…_

_Ambos abrazándose, besándose apasionadamente, deseando uno por el otro,.._

_Aang hace girar para que el este arribe de Katara, ella con una de sus piernas empezar a acariciar las piernas de él,… para provocar más la pasión de ambos,.. Que poco a poco ambos se van quitando lo que les queda de ropa,.. Y entre susurros, dicen su nombre,…_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_-¡Katara!,…_

_Ambos dicen sus nombre al sentirse nuevamente unidos,.. Que empieza el momento del frenesí,.. Besándose, sus manos acariciándose, llenándose de la pasión que solamente ellos se dan que llegan al pico de su amor,.. Poco a poco van recuperando sus alientos, sus respiraciones, que siguen abrazados,…_

_-¡Aang!,.._

_Se acomoda él en su hombro que voltea a verla—que pasa amorcito,.. ¿Anoche querías hacerlo verdad?,.._

_Sonríe el que le da un beso en sus labios—no,.. Solamente te quería provocar_

_Abre sus ojos que parpare que hace que salga de ella-¿Provocar?,..¡Aang!,.. En toda la noche creí que me abrazabas y luego te arrepentías_

_Pasa saliva, se rasca la cabeza—Amor,.. Perdóname,.. Si—le pone cara de puchero que ve que ella se ríe que nuevamente la abraza—Ya sabía que me perdonarías_

_-sabes que odio cuando me haces esa cara—le dice y se ríe ella también que se muerde su labios-¡Aang!,.._

_-¡Mmmmm!,.._

_-¿te dijeron que fuimos al teatro?,.._

_Sonríe que nuevamente le da otro beso en sus labios—Si,… Y me imagino cómo se pusieron al ver la escena con Zuko,.._

_-estaban igual que tu,.. ¿Ellos nos saben que me besaste ahí en el teatro?_

_-bueno amorcito será nuestro secreto—voltea a verla cuando se miran a los ojos—te amo—nuevamente le da otro beso, sonríe Katara que le regresa el beso y ambos se quedan dormidos,…_

_**Embarcación de la Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Se estaba despidiendo_

_-¿no se te olvide escribirme hermanita?—Kya sonría a la pregunta de Honora_

_-Tu también, Hermanita –_

_-Y bien hermanitas no olviden que se verán en Ciudad Republica—Mai les dice que llaman para zarpar_

_-¡Nos vemos pronto!,…-Kya les grita cuando siente una mano en su espalda_

_-No lo dudes mi bebe que se verán pronto—Sonríe ella a lo que padre le dice que se abraza ambos_

_-¿ahora si papi a casa?_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su hija—Si mi bebe a Casa,…._

_***Espero que haya sido de su agrado**_

_***gracias por comentar.**_


	68. Chapter 69

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Recuerden capitulo con contenido "Lemmon"**_

_***Mil gracias por comentar**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez**_

_***MGDI**_

_***Sarai**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_Habían pasado los días,…._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Katara está en su habitación cuando esta parada delante de su espejo uno casi igual que tiene Kya de cuerpo completo, contemplándose, suspira ella al verse que con sus manos se toca sus caderas como su vientre suspira más— desde,.. Bueno, de que me entere de que Kya venia en camino mis caderas se hincharon, pensé que al dar a luz regresaría a la normalidad pero no, y con dos bebe más,.. Mis caderas quedaron un poco mas hinchadas- se toca nuevamente su vientre que vuelve a suspirar- ¿Por qué pensó Aang que estaba embarazada?,.. Y más porque creía que era Kya la que estaba en mi vientre—cuando di a luz a Kya, quede bien gorda que pensé que todavía estaba ella adentro de mí, lo bueno que a los par de meses poco a poco se me desinflamo, no me paso lo mismo con Bumi y Tenzin,.. Cuando nacieron a la semana quede como si no había tenido bebe,.. Pero ahora veo que esta mi vientre un poco hinchado,.. ¿Sera que ya me estoy haciendo vieja?,.. Veo a Aang, el se ve más joven, más atractivo, mas,.. – se sonroja—por los espíritus ¿Qué me está pasando?—suspira nuevamente cuando siente un abraza como un beso en su mejilla_

_-¿Qué hace la mami más hermosa?—sonríe al escuchar la voz de su amado que se voltea-¿Qué pasa Katara?,.._

_Volta a verlo a sus ojos—Aang, ¿dime la verdad estoy gorda y,.. Vieja?,..—_

_Aang abre sus ojos que parpadea a su pregunta que se ríe—Amorcito porque dice eso - cuando la mira seria—Katara porque piensas eso,.._

_Suspira que pone sus manos en su pecho, Aang le quita un mecho de su cabello cuando le da un ligero beso en sus labios que voltea a verlo—no sé si te has dado cuenta,.. Pero mis caderas nunca quedaron igual, cuando estaba embarazada de Kya y mi vientre—suspira—lo tengo un poco hinchado,.. _

_Sonríe Aang que la abraza cuando hace que el la vea bien –Mmmm,.. Yo sigo diciendo que estas hermosa,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. No, ya me estoy haciendo vieja—_

_-Amorcito porque lo dices, al contrario para mí siempre serás aquella niña que me saco del iceberg_

_-no eres junto conmigo, Avatar,.._

_Sonríe que la abraza que hace que se miren-¿haber dime porque lo dices?,.._

_Suspira ella que le da una cara él le hace puchero—Odio cuando me pone esa cara—sonríe el al ver su reacción—bueno Aang te he visto y se ve que por ti los años no han pasado_

_Se sonroja que la abraza mas—Katara recuerda que tengo 140 años_

_-eso lo dices tú, pero creo que el iceberg te ha seguido conservando muy bien—se ríe a lo que le dice_

_-Aang, que no vez que esta mas,..—se sonroja al decirle_

_-¿Mas qué Katara?—le pregunta cuando la mira que se sonroja mas ella, sonríe el que le da un beso en su cuello—si te digo que siempre tengo ganas de ti,.. Y eso mi Diosa es porque sabes cómo provocarme—se sonroja a lo que le dice_

_-¡Aang!,….- se sonroja mas al decirle_

_-es la verdad, amor,.. Desde que nos hicimos unos,.. Siempre te he deseado y más ahora porque estas en mis brazos—se sonroja más a lo que le dice que se voltea a verlo, sonríe ella que se acerca a sus labios,.._

_-¡Mami!,.. ¿A qué horas vamos a comer?—le pregunta Bumi entrando,.._

_Suspiran ellos que se separa—ya vamos a comer hijo,.. Anda ve hablarles a tus hermanos—le pide, esta Katara por salir cuando la detiene Aang y la besa,.. Ella acepta el beso cuando se separan al verse,.._

_-Nunca lo dudes amor,.. Si la vida me premiara más,.. Pediría vivir otros cien años pero contigo,..—sonríe Katara a las palabras de, el que le da un ligero beso en sus labios._

_-Te amo,.. Yo también quiero vivir contigo toda mi vida y si es posible más allá de esta,.._

_Suspira que la abraza juntan sus frentes—siempre estaremos juntos en esta y en la otra,.. Nunca lo dudes,.. Siempre estaremos juntos_

_-Mami,… dice la llorona de Kya –entra y al ver a sus padre-¡Oggis!,..—les dice que ellos sonríe al verlo,.._

_-Ya te veré hijo alguien día—_

_-¡Mami!,.. - se queja el niño que se cruza sus brazos_

_-¿en donde andan tus hermanos?—le pregunta su padre ya serio_

_-Tenzin ya lo sabes meditando, la llorona esta en el establo con los bebes de Appa y Cielo y según ella que ya viene,.._

_Suspira Aang cuando junto con Katara y Bumi salen de la habitación cuando llegan a la cocina y ve que ya está Tenzin y Kya entrando,.._

_-¿Qué pasa, porque tanta seriedad?—les pregunta Kya al entrar y lavarse sus manos en el fregadero a lavarse sus manos,.._

_-¿en dónde estabas mi bebe?,…_

_Kya sonríe—Papi estaba en el establo Yo sí,..—Dice viendo a sus hermanos—hago mi obligaciones no que otros,…_

_-¡Kya!,…- suspira ella a la voz de su madre,.._

_-Mami para recordarte que hoy en la tarde hay junta en la escuela—le dice su hija, Bumi, Tenzin abre sus ojos que voltea a verla,_

_-¿Qué hiciste llorona?—Tenzin le pregunta_

_-Si,.. ¿Qué no hiciste llorona, miedosa y enojona?—Bumi le pregunta riéndose,.. Ella les da una cara,.._

_-¡Niños!,.. Por favor,..—les pide su padre, Katara le sirve su comida cuando se le acerca _

_-Ya sabes,.. Esto es todos los días—abre sus ojos Aang al escuchar lo que le dice Katara que suspira—lo bueno que estas aquí porque ahora te tocan a ti,..—suspira el que hace mueca a lo que ella le dice_

_-porque tuvieron que crecer—se dice él en voz baja_

_-¿Qué dices papi?,.._

_Abre sus ojos que voltea a verla que pasa saliva—Nada mi bebe—sonríe ella a lo que le dice cuando él se rasca su cabeza-¿dime mi bebe de que es la junta?,.._

_-Papi es para que la Directora Su me diga cuando empezare a dar clases – sonríe ella al decirle,.. ¿Me vas a poder acompañar papi?,..—voltea ella al preguntarle a su padre_

_Aang suspira—lo siento mi bebe, pero tengo una junta en la tarde con los del concejo—le dice cuando ve que ella se entristece, se acerca a ella que pone una mano en su mejilla—Mi bebe, pero cuando salgan porque no van tu y mami por mí al concejo y asi nos venimos en Appa,..—sonríe Kya a lo que padre le dice que lo abraza y le da un beso en su mejilla, sonríe el—Bueno las espero mis amores..._

_Pasa el rato Aang deja a Bumi y Tenzin en la casa de Sokka para deja a Kya como a Katara y Suki en la escuela para el dirigirse al concejo,…_

_**Ciudad Republica Escuela Yu-Doo**_

_Katara, Kya y Suki, están en el salón de juntas porque según la Maestra Su están esperando a la persona que dará de Fuego Control cuando,.._

_-¡Disculpen la tardanza!—dicen al entrar, Kya abre sus ojos al ver quién es,.._

_-Pasen, Pasen,.. Quin Li,.. Señor Concejal, pasen por favor los estábamos esperándolos solamente a ustedes para empezar la junta- la maestra Su les dice tanto padre e hijo se sienta cuando el chico voltea a ver a Kya pero ella como siempre lo ignora cuando la maestra se pone al frente del salón y empieza a carraspear,.._

_-¡buenas Tardes!,.. Señoras, Señores, Chicos y Chicas,.. Les he pedido a sus hijos que son los más destacados de la escuela, que enseñen sus habilidades a lo que saben a los más pequeños de la escuela, por eso para que nos controlemos en los días,.. Se hará asi, Maestra Katara usted da un día de agua control no hay algún problema que ese mismo día el Señor Quin Li comparta con usted la hora que da de su fuego control, será en la otra explanada—le pide la maestra, Katara sonríe que acepta_

_-Mami,.. ¡No! —le dice Kya en voz baja, cuando le indica su madre que guarde silencio cuando la maestra nuevamente empieza hablar_

_-Y asi será con los otros dos,..¿Hay alguna pregunta?,… pregunta ella cuando Kya alza su mano sonríe ella— ¿Si Kya?_

_-Maestra Su,.. ¿Nosotros como vamos a quedar?_

_Sonríe la maestra a la pregunta de ella —buen punto Kya, será lo mismo con los avanzados,.. Claro ustedes empezaran con los de primer grado _

_Kya hace mueca al saber que el día que dará clases también estará Quin Li cuando su madre le da un codazo para que module su postura suspira ella._

_-bien asi quedamos,.. Ya la próxima semana en las tardes empezaran con sus clases,.. Kya, Quin Li, gracias por su apoyo—les agradece la maestra, Kya nuevamente suspira cuando Quin Li se le quiere acercar_

_-Mami, Tía Suki, ¿nos vamos al concejo por Papi y el Tío Sokka?—les pregunta ella desesperada_

_-¿si van al concejo nosotros con todo gustos las llevamos?—le pregunta el Concejal_

_Katara mira a Suki como a su hija, ella ve que le dice que no su cuñada le pide que mejor se vayan solas, ella asiente a lo que su cuñada le pide cuando voltea a ver al Concejal,.._

_-Le agradecemos pero de aquí vamos al centro comercial y después de ahí vamos por nuestros esposos—le dice Katara con una sonrisa, el Concejal se despide,.._

_-No vemos la próxima semana,.. Kya—se despide el Chico Quin Li, ella solamente lo ignora que toma del brazo de su madre para salir,.._

_-¿es verdad mami que vamos ir al centro comercial o solamente lo dijiste por hacerme el favor?—le pregunta Kya a su madre_

_-Mi amor claro que vamos a ir, aprovechando que vamos solas—sonríe Kya a lo que su madre le dice_

_-debemos aprovechar porque lleno los hombre solamente se están quejando cada rato—Katara y Kya se ríe a los que Suki les dice_

_-Es verdad, vámonos antes que se nos haga más tarde—Katara les dice que salen al centro comercial, comparan casa de Mujeres cuando,_

_-A papi le va encantar tu ropa mami—Katara abre sus ojos que se sonroja a lo que dice su hija_

_-¿Qué opinas hija, tú crees que le guste a tu tío?—le pregunta su Suki al mostrarle un comisión de seda en color verde que en la parte de atrás tiene un profundo escote y a un lado del vestido tiene una gran abertura que muestra casi toda su pierna, Katara se ríe al verla _

_-Suki conociéndolo se desmayara al verte—sonríe ella a lo que su cuñada le dice voltea a ver a su sobrina y también la anima., Ellas están de compras de ropa interior cuando pagan sale y van al Concejo,.._

_**Concejo de Ciudad Republica.-**_

_Las chicas habían llegado al concejo cuando Kya corre hacia la recepcionista sonríe ella al verla,..- ¿Disculpe Señorita esta el Avatar?,..—sonríe ella al preguntarle_

_La recepcionista la mira de pies a cabeza cuando le hace mueca—El Señor,.. Avatar está en una junta tan importante,.. Niña,.. Sera mejor que venga más tarde—le dice seria, Kya le hace mueca _

_-¿Qué pasa Hija?—Katara le pregunta al ver su expresión y ella ve a la recepcionista-¿es usted nueva verdad?,.._

_La recepcionista se acomoda sus lentes también hace mueca—Si,.. Señora,.. Tengo poco que entre,.. ¿Es su criada esta niña?_

_Katara como Suki abre sus ojos a lo que dijo la recepcionista- ¿disculpe que dijo usted señorita?—le pregunta molesta Katara_

_La recepcionista modula su postura—lo que escucho,.. Señora,.._

_Katara suspira y trata de no enojarse más cuando,.._

_-¿Qué está pasando?,.. Voltea a ver quién es quién pregunta, la recepcionista sonríe de oreja a oreja_

_-¡Concejal Quin Li!,.. Estas Señoras,.. Y esta niña que es la criada de una de ellas,..- Quin Li la interrumpe-¿Qué acaba de decir?,.. Señorita—le pregunta furioso, La recepcionista abre sus ojos al grito del él – Para su información esta Damas son la esposa del Avatar y el Concejal Sokka y esta Hermosa Niña es la hija del Avatar y sobrina del Concejal Sokka y ella deben entrar directamente sin anunciarse—le dice serio – Maestra Katara, Señora Suki, Hija, disculpen pero pasen, ¿Saben en donde están las oficina de sus esposos?—les pregunta_

_-Gracias Concejal si sabemos en donde están—Katara le dice que salen ellas cuando él la recepcionista pasa saliva_

_-A la otra,.. Señorita tenga más cuidado,..—le informa y sale de ahí,.._

_Kya corre hacia la oficina de su padre cuando toca y abre se sorprende ella—Mami, Papi no está—le dice cuando sienten que la cargan- ¡Papi!- grita al verlo_

_Aang sonríe que la baja cuando entra Katara y Suki las saludan cuando ve las bolsas-¿fueron de compras?,.._

_Kya sonríe que lo abraza—Si, fuimos de compras—sonríe el mas cuando entra Sokka y también le vas bolsas_

_-¿me imagino que vaciaron las tiendas?,..—les pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_-Tío porque lo dices—se queja su sobrina su padre se ríe que ella volta a verlo que mejor se calla,.._

_-que bueno que llegó, Suki amor, espero que este listar la cena porque tengo un hambre—su esposa solamente suspira, Katara y Aang se ríe_

_-Tío este igual que Bumi, Hakoda y Oyagi que solamente piensan en comer,..—Sokka al escuchar arque su ceja que siente ella un abrazo_

_-mi bebe te llevas a Appa a la casa de tus tíos—le pide su padre sonríe ella que van hacia al techo del concejo para subirse a Appa_

_-¿No pensé que tenía establo Appa aquí?—le pregunta a su padre, el asiente a su pregunta- ¡Appa!,.. A la casa del Tío Sokka—le pide ella, el bisonte le bufa y sale de ahí_

_**Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Ya habían llegado Suki junto con Katara están en la cocina calentando para cenar, los chicos con los niños y Kya en la sala_

_-¿dime mi bebe cuando empieza a dar clases?,.._

_Sonríe ella a la pregunta de su padre pero a la vez suspira—la próxima semana pero tendré que compartir la tarde con Quin Li_

_Aang Y Sokka se sorprende-¿Cómo está eso hija?—su tío le pregunta, voltea a verla que nuevamente suspira,.._

_-la Directora Su dijo como somos los que daremos a los niños y niñas de primer grado y como para que no se distraiga con los avanzados,.. En la tarde claro en diferente explanada de la escuela daremos, Yo de agua control, el de Bobo fuego control como tú le dices Tío_

_-bueno mi bebe en ese caso te llevas el silbato de Cielito para que te deje y vaya por ti—le dice su padre,.. Ella sonríe que acepta cuando les hablan que vayan al comedor a comer abraza a su hija—animo mi bebe,.. Tu sabes cómo afrontarlo—sonríe ella a lo que le dice_

_-tienes razón Papi-_

_Terminan de cenar cuando se están despidiendo,.._

_-¿piensan ir mañana a la Isla?—Katara les pregunta_

_-todo de pende del clima ya si no amanece siendo frio vamos aunque sea un rato ya que es fin de semana—Suki le dice a Katara ella se despiden porque Aang y los niños ya están arriba de Appa,.._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Habían llegado cuando Katara le entrega a su hijo una bolsa a cada uno,_

_-¿Qué es mami?—Tenzin le pregunta, su madre sonríe_

_-son una pijamas –le contesta Kya cuando mira a su padre que ve el contenido de las bolsas_

_-¿Qué para mí no hay nada?—le pregunta, Kya sonríe cuando le pasa una bolsa a el Aang sonríe cuando saca-¿una pijama?,.. –Pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_-Papi ¿no te gusto?—le pregunta su hija asiéndole puchero, se ríe el – mírala bien Papi tiene un borrado en la orilla de la camisa en donde está la bolsa_

_Se sorprende el que sonríe- ¿dice Papi?,.. –voltea a ver a su Kya que le sonríe—claro que me gusto mi bebe,.. Y más porque pensaste en tu Papi,..—_

_Kya sonríe a lo que su padre le dice que lo abraza, en la abraza y le da un beso en su mejilla sonríe mas Aang que les da las buenas noches, cuando entra no va a Katara sonríe que él se pone su pijama cuando,_

_-¿se ve que te gusto tu pijama Papi?—sonríe Aang a la pregunta de Katara cuando la mira_

_-¿es una nueva bata?—le pregunta al verla su bata en color azul marino, largo que llega al piso sonríe ella_

_-Si La compre,.. Pensando en Ti,..- abre sus ojos Aang que sonríe y al verla que se la quita se sonroja mas, se rasca su cabeza calva al ver su nuevo comisión de color azul marino de seda igual de largo, cuando ve que Katara se voltea pasa saliva al ver el profundo escolte que tiene en la espalda, se sonroja mas, al ver la abertura que tiene el comisión a un lado de costado que muestra casi toda su pierna, entra Katara a la cama_

_-Buenas noches,.. Cariño—le dice ya en la cama se pone de un lado, sonríe ella a_

_Aang pasa saliva que se rasca su cabeza—Katara,.. Amorcito,.. –le habla, Katara se voltea a verlo_

_-¿Qué pasa?,…- le pregunta al ver que se acerca más el,..— ¿dime que está pasando?,..—Le pregunta al ver que no dice nada cuando se laza hacia ella besándola, atracando sus labios, -¿no me has dicho nada Papi?—le pregunta entre beso y beso,.._

_-que quieres que te diga Mami,.. Si ya sabes que me encanta- le dice entre beso y beso, con sus manos va bajo lentamente el tirante de su camisón,.. Sonríe el, al suspiro que da Katara,.._

_Se muere su labio al sentir Katara los beso que Aang le están dando en cuello, por su hombro que ella le esta desbrochando su camisa, cuando le da ella un beso en su pecho desnudo, sonríe también al sentir el suspiro de él._

_Poco a poco ambos se desprenden de sus ropas para quedar desnudos y entre jadeos,_

_-¡Aang!,…_

_-¡Mmmm!... Si,.. ¡Amorcito!,.._

_-¿te dijo Kya lo de la escuela?,.._

_-Si,.. Dejemos esa partica para después,.. Ahora quiero estar contigo,..—le dice entrando mas en ella,.. Más profundo,.. Ambos sonríen al sentir la pasión de su lujuria._

_Katara lo abraza mas para que este mas unido a ella,.._

_Poco a poco sus respiraciones de normalizan cuando toma su rostro, Aang con sus manos y al verse,.. Le da un beso,.. –En verdad Katara te amo,.. –Sonríe ella al sentir una de las manos de Aang en su cadera – Sabes que me fachinas mas ahora, con tus caderas anchas,.._

_-¡Aang!,..-le grita sonrojada_

_-es la verdad Amorcito,..- le dice cuando con sus dos manos agarra su cadera para el dar otro empuje y entrar más en ella,.. _

_Jadea al sentir nuevamente la entrada de Aang en ella que sonríe que ambos se dan un ligero besos en sus labios,.._

_-¿No recuerdas nada que tu borrachera?—se sorprende a la pregunta de ella que pasa saliva y ve que se ríe_

_-¿de qué te ríes?,…-le pregunta serio cuando nuevamente da otro empuje, sonríe al ver la reacción de ella_

_Sonríe Katara al sentirlo nuevamente dentro de ella, que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello—te lo pregunto, porque llegaste preguntado que debería de descansar y tocaste mi vientre diciéndome que Kya estaba dentro de mí,.._

_Se sorprende que voltea a verla-¿te dije eso?,.._

_Sonríe ella que le da un beso en su cuello—SIP,.. Y me estabas llevando a la cama, cuando de repente gritaste que en donde está la cuna con Kya—le dice dándole un beso por su cuello y hombro. Aang abre sus ojos al escuchar lo que le dice- ¿Qué pasa?,.._

_Sale de ella, se da cuenta Katara que pone sus manos en su pecho y hace que la vea suspira mas Aang—Me pidieron,… La mano de mi bebe hace meca al decirle_

_-¡Que!,.. Pero si todavía es una niña,.. _

_-Lo sé Amorcito y claro que me negué,…- la abraza, Katara pone su cabeza en su pecho_

_-¿Quién te pidió su mano?,.._

_-el,.. El Concejal Quin Li,..- Abre sus ojos Katara al escuchar lo que le dice– Amor como les he dicho y lo diré cuando, llegue la hora que mi bebe nos diga que está enamorada y esa persona Yo vea que es digno de su amor entonces sí,.. Mientras tanto No,.. Aparte todavía es una Bebe, para que ande con novio,..- Se ríe Katara, arquea su deja Aang al escuchara-¿de qué te ríes?—le pregunta serio_

_-No recuerdas cuantos años tenía Yo cuando nos hicimos novios,.._

_-Katara es distinto,.. Nosotros nos amábamos y si me bebe conociera un chico y me digiera que está enamorado de él,.. Me gustaría conocerlo y lo aceptaría,.._

_-¿estas seguro Avatar?,..—_

_-¡Katara!,.. –suspira que se lleva su mano a su frente, ella se ríe mas que voltea a verla le hace mueca de enojo_

_-Ahí está,.. Avatar ya te dieron celos,.._

_-Katara es mi bebe, bueno nuestra única bebe,.. –le dice cuando volta a vera, y le da una sonrisa—Ya sé lo que sintió tu padre cuando le dijimos que nos hicimos novios,.._

_-si pero Papa nos felicito, en cambio Sokka,..-dice cuando hace mueca al escucharla_

_-Claro que lo recuerdo, el casi me mata por habernos encontrado besándonos en el balcón –sonríe al recuerdo cuando se acerca más a Katara—Yo jamás me arrepiento de amarte,.._

_Sonríe ella que se acerca y se dan un beso—Yo tampoco, Aang nunca lo dudes,..-sonríe ambos que nuevamente se besan,.._

_Pasaron los días, Kya junto con Quin Li enseñaban a los niños en las tardes, él como siempre queriéndose acercar a ella, y como siempre ella lo rechazaba,.. _

_Siguieron pasando los días, los meses,…._

_**Ciudad Republica Escuela de Yu-Doo.-**_

_Kya junto con sus compañeros están en el salón cuando entra la Directora Su con otra persona ella sonríe al reconocerlo cuando la Directora Su empieza a carraspear,.._

_-¡Bueno días mis alumnos!,…-sonríe la Maestra Su al decirle—vengo con una persona que les quiere hace una invitación, Ya que este es su último año de escuela Muchos ya van a la Universidad, otros a otras escuelas—les dice ella—Dejemos presentares al Doctor Lon,.._

_El Doctor Lon sonríe—Buenos días, Jóvenes,.. Como les informo la Maestra Su, son medico, cerca de aquí, más bien casi llegando al concejo he fundado una escuela exclusivamente para señoritas maestras aguas, para que estudien la carrera de enfermería, -les informa— ¿Dirán porque para maestras aguas?,.. Bien la mayoría de ellas o de ustedes, tienes poderes de sanación y guiando a la carrara de servicio a los demás, por eso he fundado una escuela exclusivamente para ellas,.. Y si deciden cuando acaben, pueden hacer una especialidad a la rama de la Medicina,..—les dice él, Kya sonríe de oreja a oreja al escuchar cuando su amiga Kimmy sonríe también cuando,.._

_-¿Disculpe Doctor es cara la escuela?—le pregunta Kimmy,.. El Doctor Lon sonríe_

_-cara no es, Porque contamos con becas para las mejores alumnas,.. –le informa el Doctor cuando él les entrega unos folletos de la escuela cuando el mira a un personita_

_-¡Kya!,.. ¿Que agradable sorpresa?—le pregunta el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella sonríe al verlo_

_-¿la conoce Doctor?—la Maestra Su le pregunta, él como Kya también asiste,.._

_-Maestra Su a esta niña la conozco desde que estaba en la vientre de su madre—Kya asiente lo que él le dice a la maestra cuando voltea a verla ¿dime mi niña como has estado?,.._

_Sonríe ella—bien Doctor Lon, bien_

_Sonríe el –que bueno y si te interesa estudiar serás bienvenida yo se que eres una excelente maestra agua como tu madre no dudo que también tengas el alma de tu padre de ayudar a los demás,..- sonríe ella a las palabras del doctor que agarra el folleto sonríe mas,.._

_Pasa el rato llego la hora de salida, ella como siempre llama a Cielito cuando vienen sus hermanos_

_-¡Huy!,.. ¿Por qué están tan contenta?—Bumi le pregunta al verla_

_-si Kya que noticia te dieron para que estés feliz—Tenzin le dice, ella los ignora, que llega Cielito se suben en ella y se van para su casa,.. _

_Ella como siempre va en la cabeza cuando sus hermanos se le acercan- ¿dinos llorona porque estas están tan feliz?—Ambos le pregunta_

_Se voltea a verlos –deja que lleguemos a la casa y les digo—_

_Bumi y Tenzin se sorprende cuando el mas travieso sonríe- ¡Ya lo sé!,.. ¿Ya eres novia de Quin Li?—le pregunta_

_-¡Bumi!,.. ¡Estas Loco!,..¡No!—le grita_

_-¿entonces porque estas tan feliz?—suspira ella nuevamente a la pregunta de su hermano menor_

_-Ya les dije deja que lleguemos a la casa,..—nuevamente les dice,.. Los niños superan cuando Bumi se le acerca a Tenzin- ¿será que conoció a un chico?,.._

_Tenzin abre sus ojos- ¿tu crees con eso se le quite lo llorona y enojona?—le pregunta _

_-¡YA LOS ESCUCHE!,.. –les grita, los niños suspiran que cruzan sus brazos y esperan a que lleguen a la casa,.._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Ya habían llegado que Bumi y Tenzin empiezan animar a Kya que le diga que es lo que tiene cuando entran a su casa_

_-¿para su mami no hay un saludo?- les pregunta al verlos, Kya sonríe que la abraza y le da un beso, Bumi como Tenzin suspiran que también la abrazan y le dan un beso,.._

_-¡Mami!,.. ¿No ves diferente a Kya?—le pregunta Bumi con una sonrisa, Katara se sorprende a la pregunta de su hija que voltea a verla que ella solamente suspira_

_-¿de seguro ya tiene novio?—Tenzin dice _

_-¿Quién tiene novio?—entra su padre al preguntar y al escuchar les grita cuando voltea a ver a su hija—Mi bebe,..¿Es verdad?—le pregunta molesto, celoso_

_-¡Aang!,.. ¡Tranquilízate!—suspira él a la petición de su amada cuando ve que se le acerca su hija, él al verla le hace puchero_

_-¿dime mi bebe, es verdad?—le pregunta, Kya se ríe, cuando voltea a ver a sus hermanos les da una cara de odio- ¿mi bebe?,.._

_Suspira ella a la pregunta de su padre—No claro que no tengo,..¡Novio!—grita volteando a ver a sus hermanos que suspira ella, y sonríe a ver a sus padre que de su mochila saca una hoja y se la entrega a su padre, el toma la hoja que se sienta, Katara se le acerca que también quiere saber de qué se trata que voltean a verla_

_-¿Quién te dio eso mi bebe?—_

_Kya se sienta a un lado que le sonríe—Papi fue el Doctor Lon a la escuela para informarnos que ha fundado una escuela exclusivamente para maestra aguas para estudiar para,… Enfermeras,..—sonríe mas al decirles cuando siente un abrazo de su madre_

_-¿es eso llorona?—Bumi le pregunta al pasar saliva_

_-Si,.. Par de Tontos,.. –les dice, los niños suspira que la abrazan cuando ve ella a su padre-¿Qué me dice Papi?,.._

_Aang abre sus ojos que mete el folleto entre su toga que sale de ahí,.. Se sorprende ella a su reacción que voltea a ver su madre, ella sale de ahí para ir con él._

_-Aang,.. ¿Qué sucede?—le pregunta al verlo que se sienta en la cama_

_-Katara,.. – Suspira— Nada, vamos a comer quieres…- se sorprende ella a lo que dice que mejor no le pregunta mas_

_Cuando llegan al comedor - ¡Niños!,.. Lévense las manos ya vamos a comer—les dice Katara, ellos asiente, _

_Pasa el rato, Aang esta serio que no sabe que reacción tomar –Katara ya me voy, nos vemos en la noche—se despide de ella cuando llegan los niños también- ¿en dónde está su hermana?,.._

_-Ya lo sabes papi,.. Llorando—le dice Bumi, el suspira al saber que mejor se va al concejo cuando esta punto de salirse,.._

_-¡Aang!,.._

_Suspire el—En la noche hablamos Katara,.. En la noche,..-le dice que sale de ahí suspira Katara que entra a su casa que se dirige a la habitación de su hija la encuentra boca abajo agarrada de su peluche el de la sonaja_

_-mi amor—le habla cuando se voltea ella llorando_

_-¡Mami!,.. ¿Por qué Papi se puso asi?,..—llora mas, suspira Katara que la abraza cuando llegan sus hermanos que también la abraza_

_-Ya mi amor, Ya,.. Deja en la noche hablare con él,.. –le dice que su hija voltea a verla ella le quita sus lagrimas- ¿dime mi pedacito deseas estudiar para enfermera?,.._

_Sonríe ella—Si Mami me gustaría asi me sentiría que puedo ayudar como la hace Papi y tu también, porque sé que vienen personas a pedir tu ayuda como curandera y tu nunca te niegas—Katara sonríe a lo que hija le dice que la abraza cierra sus ojos ella para no llorar,.._

_-claro mi amor que te ayudare, Yo se que Papi estará contento al saber, pero comprende para el todavía eres una bebe,.._

_-lo sé mami,.. Pero ya soy una mujer,.._

_Katara se controla para no reírse—Mi pedacito, casi, pero todavía eres una niña,.._

_Suspira Kya a lo que madre le dice— ¿Lo dices porque todavía me veo como una niña?.._

_-Sigues siendo una mocosa—escuchan que le gritan, ella hace mueca, Katara se controla para no reírse que suspira_

_-mi pedacito ya lo sabes lo que nos dijo el Doctor –_

_Suspira Kya a lo que su madre él dice—si Mami, como naci prematura a veces es lo que pasa—_

_Katara la abraza que le da un beso en su frente—Si te digo que para mí siempre serás mi niña,.. Aquella bebita que tenía miedo que le pasara algo, que al único que permitía que te tuviera en sus brazos es a tu padre_

_Sonríe Kya al saber que ambas se quitan sus lágrimas y suspiran ambas,…_

_Había pasado el día ya en la noche suspira Katara al ver que Aang no ha llegado- de seguro lo hizo de adrede para no hablar—suspira nuevamente cuando escucha que ya llego que va a recibirlo- ¡Aang!,..- le habla, el suspira al verla- ¿dime Hola no?,.._

_Suspira él a su pregunta – Hola,.. Katara—le dice que se va director a su habitación a cambiarse que se quita su ropa para ponerse su pijama_

_-¿no vas a cenar?—suspire él a la pregunta de Katara- ¡Aang!,.. _

_Suspira mas el— ¿Mi,.. Bebe? – le pregunta tímidamente, Katara se sienta a un lado de el_

_-Ya está dormida igual que los niños—le dice cuando ella lo abraza- ¿anda dime que porque reaccionaste asi?,…_

_-Katara,.. Lo que pasa—Suspira nuevamente que agacha la cabeza- ¿Qué tengo miedo?,.._

_Katara se sorprende que voltea a verlo—Aang porque lo dices,.._

_-Katara que no entiendes,.. Nuestra bebe ya está creciendo y deseo que este más tiempo con nosotros,.._

_-Aang, por favor, mira quien lo dice, Tu te la pasas casi viajando, casi siempre, que se me hay echo extraño desde que llegamos de la nación del fuego no estuvieras con tus ocupaciones de,.. Avatar, ahora me vienes que Kya no salga,..¡Aang!,.. Asi ella cuando va a madurar,.._

_Abre sus ojos—Katara es mi bebe,.. Nuestra bebe,.. Y si tengo miedo_

_Suspira que lo abraza, suspira mas Aang que se levanta -¿adonde vas?,.. – le pregunta pero no dice nada, ella va a ver y ve que entra a la habitación de Kya suspira ella que se queda esperarlo._

_Entra él cuando se quita sus lagrimas que se acerca y le da un beso en su cabello, sonríe el al verla porque tiene abrazado a su peluche—siempre serás mi bebe—le dice en su oído está por salir_

_-Siempre lo seré,.. Papi,..-_

_Se detiene al escucharla que voltea a verla se sienta ella en la cama que suspira- ¿sigues despierta?,.._

_-¡Papi!,.. ¿Dime porque te molestaste?,.._

_Suspira mas—mi bebe,.. Porque piensas eso_

_-¡Papi!,.._

_-Kya,.. Hija, sabes que te amo, lo que pasa que me tomaste desprevenido a lo que nos contestes a mami y a mi –sonríe al verla-¿dime mi bebe eso quieres estudiar?,.._

_Sonríe que abre sus ojos—si papi es lo que quiero, sabes que me gusta ayudar como lo haces tú,.. Y Mami también, asi siento que también soy útil ayudando a lo demás,.._

_-Mi bebe,.. Claro que eres útil, aquí ayudas mucho_

_-Papi eso ya lo sé,.. Pero digo hacia las personas,.._

_Aang le pone una mano en su mejilla- ¿en verdad quieres ser enfermera Kya?_

_-Si Papi quiero serlo—le dice firme y decidida_

_-Bien si es tu deseo, mi deber es en apoyarte—le dice con una sonrisa, Kya grita de alegría que lo abraza y lo llena de beso, sonríe el mas—Nunca lo dudes hija que te amamos y siempre estamos para ti_

_Sonríe ella que pone su cabeza en su hombre—lo sé papi, que siempre están para mi,.. Aunque yo se que el loco de Bumi te saca de quicio y el amargado te desespera,.._

_Se ríe—Mi bebe,.. Porque dices eso de tus hermanos,_

_-papi es la verdad…- sonríe mas que le da un beso en su frente_

_-bien mi bebe es hora de dormí mañana tienes escuela—le dice esta punto de salir- ¿La escuela está enfrente del concejo?_

_-si papi ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-lo bueno que estaremos más cerca—sonríe ella a lo que le dice cuando. —Kya en poco tiempo se acerca tu cumpleaños ve pensando mi bebe que deseas—le dice cuando sale el, ve a Katara parada esperándolo ambos sonríen que se abrazan_

_-Gracias Aang_

_-Gracias,.. Porque Katara_

_-por hacer feliz a mi hija_

_-¡Oye!, también es mi hija—le reclama cuando ambos sonríe – ¿que te parece si regresamos a la cama y recordamos como la concebimos?—Katara se sorprende a su pregunta que sonríe que ella lo toma de la mano para entrar a la habitación,.._

_Kya sonríe mas cuando saca un papel de su cajo sonríe mas- ¿quera papi hacerme un tatuaje?—se pregunta ella, se acomoda en su cama abraza su peluche el de la sonaja que sigue viene la hoja pensando en el tatuaje,…_

_***Aquí va esta capitulo, espero nuevamente que sea de su agrado**_

_***Mil gracias por comentar.**_


	69. Chapter 70

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir Conmigo**_

_***MGID**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***Sarai Hernandez**_

_***Carnada2001**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Itzel Ferrer**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_****Recuerden Capítulos con Contenido LEMMON****_

_Habían pasado unos días, Kya estaba emocionada con pedirle a su padre que le hiciera un tatuaje, el problema es que no sabe como pedírselo ella. Sabe que nunca él se ha negado en lo que ella quiere o desee aunque muchas veces su madre ha interferido para que lo obtenga._

_Suspira ella cuando sale rumbo hacia la biblioteca del templo para encontrar algo que la pueda ayudar, porque quiere que su tatuaje, que sea algo especial, algo que ella representa como es el agua y el aire, y sobre todo que tenga un valor más que un simple tatuaje, Quiere que sea como un ritual. _

_Sabe ella bien que nunca tendera tatuajes como su padre o en un futuro su hermano menor, esta checando entre los libro algo que puede que le ayude a su deseo._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?,.._

_Se sobre salta al escuchar de quien le habla- ¡Tenzin!,.. ¿Me,.. Me asustastes?—le pregunta volteándole a ver y llevándose una mano hacia su pecho, que prosigue en su búsqueda._

_-¿dime que es lo que buscas?- se acerca más el, al ver a su hermana_

_Suspira ella que voltea a verlo – ¿estoy buscando un libro?,.. _

_Se acerca más a ella cuando ve que se detiene su hermana y voltea a verlo- ¿si me lo dices yo te puedo ayudar?, ¿Kya dime?... ¿Y Yo te lo busco?_

_Sonríe ella a la pregunta de su hermano menor que no sabe que decir—Si te digo que no lo se _

_-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!—Se sorprende Tenzin a la pregunta de su hermana - ¿En realidad que deseas saber?,.. – se le acerca a preguntarle a su hermana cuando la ve que baja la cabeza, se sorprende mas -¿Qué pasa Kya?,..—ve que su hermana se deja caer en el suelo que nuevamente suspira que se acerca más que le pone una mano en su hombro que voltea ella a verlo le sonríe_

_-Tenzin,.. ¿Sabes algo de rituales de maestros aires?_

_Abre el pequeño sus ojos a la pregunta de su hermana -¿Rituales de maestros,.. Aires?,… ¿Para qué quieres saber?—la ve a los ojos cuando baja su hermana la mirada_

_-Déjalo,… -Kya le pide a su hermano que siente su abrazo_

_-Vamos Kya ¿para qué quieres saber?,..—nuevamente el pequeño le pregunta _

_-¡Kya!,.. ¿Aquí estas y con la bola de aire?,..—_

_Ambos se levanta del piso -¿Qué pasa Bumi?—le pregunta su hermano menor al verlo que cruza sus brazos_

_-Kya dice Mama a qué horas te vas a ir—_

_Abre sus ojos que se lleva su mano su cabeza- ¡Tengo enseñanza de los niños hoy!,.. –grita al decir, cuando sin querer se cae unos pergaminos, Tenzin como Bumi le ayudan a recogerlos cuando ella ve uno que le llama la atención, abre sus ojos a lo que ve- ¿ritual de finalización de maestros aires?—sonríe ella que lo mete entre su blusa para que sus hermanos no se den cuenta_

_-¡Anda Kya vete!, Aquí Bumi me ayuda a recoger—le grita el más pequeño de sus hermanos, ella sonríe que a los dos les da un abrazo y beso sonríe ellos cuando ambos se miran hacen mueca_

_-¿está igual que mami?—se queja Bumi, Tenzin sonríe cuando hace mueca_

_-Si,.. Idéntica—se rasca su cabeza calva- ¿aunque mami no es tan llorona,.. Ni gritona como ella?_

_Siente el abrazo de su hermano – tienes razón futuro maestro punta de flecha, anda vamos a ver si mami ya termino de hacer el pastel de manzana— Sonríe Tenzin a lo que hermano se dice que salen ambos,.._

_Había pasado la tarde, casi cae la noche,…_

_**Ciudad Republica Escuela Yu-Doo-**_

_Kya se estaba despidiendo de sus alumnos,…_

_-¡Kya!,.. -suspira Quin Li -¿me gustaría hablar contigo?,.._

_Suspira ella a su pregunta-¿de qué quieres hablar?—_

_Sonríe el chico al verla- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería de la escuela?,..—le pregunta ansioso_

_-¡No!,.. –le dice seria cuando con su silbato llama a su bisonte, el chico nuevamente suspira pero sonríe—_

_-bueno mientras llegan por ti ¿dime porque siempre me has rechazado?_

_Se voltea ella al verlo que arque su ceja – ¿No has pensado él porque? _

_-Vamos,.. ¡Kya!, ¿dime el porqué?—le pregunta ansioso el, cuando ve que nuevamente suspira se lleva ella una mano a su frente_

_-¿dime no has pensado porque eres tan odioso?,.._

_-¿Odioso Yo?—se pregunta al abrir sus ojos cuando se ríe él, se sorprende Kya cuando se tranquiliza al verla que está más seria—Vamos Kya, tu siempre mas gustados desde que éramos niños,.. Dime que te hecho yo para que me rechaces_

_-No seas mentiroso, Quin Li, sabes que aparte de mi amiga Kimmy, somos las únicas que no hemos hecho caso y en consecuencias no dejas de molestar_

_-tienes razón creo que por eso,.. Pero siempre más has gustado_

_-¡Hach!—se queja, sonríe ella que viene llegando Cielito esta a punto de subirse_

_-sabes después que acabemos en la escuela me iré a estudiar Ciencias Política a la nación del fuego,.._

_Voltea a verlo y le sonríe—que bueno, asi no te veré mas—le dice que se sube a su bisonte y sale, el chico se queda que sonríe el mismo_

_-Yo sé que me extrañaras—se dice el mismo que sale rumbo hacia su casa_

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo.-**_

_Aang está en su oficina arreglando unos papeles cuando tocan a su puerta cuando ve que entra su amiga -¿Qué pasa Toph?,.._

_-Piernas Locas ¿le harás fiesta a la bebe azúcar como Flama le hizo a flamita?— sonríe ella al preguntarle_

_-lo de siempre ya lo sabes solamente nosotros, la familia—sonríe al decirle_

_-¿Cómo que lo de siempre?, Si la bebe ya cumple su mayoría de ella,.. Anda Aang, no seas tacaño, ella merece una gran fiesta, ella se lo merece_

_Se sorprende a su insistencia arquea su ceja-¿te mando Sokka?_

_-¡Hach!,.. Sabes que no necesito que alguien me mande,… Pero el Concejal Bumerán y Yo estamos de acuerdo,.._

_Suspira- ¿Necesito hablar con Kya?_

_Se sorprende a su respuesta—Porque le tienes que preguntar a la Bebe,.. ¿No eres su Padre para decidir en algo tan importante?—le pregunta cruzando sus brazos ella_

_Suspira nuevamente- Toph,.._

_Se levanta—Bien, bien, se hará a tu modo como siempre, No se me olvida aunque la bebe ya es una mujer,… Se comporta como una niña pequeña,.. _

_Suspira Aang a lo que dice su amiga cuando esta por recoger para irse a su casa nuevamente tocan suspira el al ver quien vienen entrando,..-Si me viene a preguntar si Toph estuvo aquí te diré que se acaba de ir_

_Sokka sonríe que se sienta- ¿Ya te dijo de la fiesta para la pequeña?—_

_-si, ya me pregunto, ¿que mas quieres saber?—le pregunta cuando se cruza de brazos, su cuñado arque su ceja al ver su expresión,.._

_-Me comento Suki que después que salga de la escuela va estudiar para enfermera_

_-Si es verdad, mi bebe quiere ser una enfermera—sonríe al decirle, Sokka también sonríe de alegría_

_-ella tiene de donde heredar ese sentido de ayudar a los demás_

_Sonríe Aang de oreja a oreja, Sokka se sorprende -no lo digo por ti—_

_-¿Qué?,.. – se sorprende a su pregunta_

_-Vamos Aang, que ya no te acuerdas que una maestra que conocemos tu y Yo se hacía pasar por un espíritu para curar y ayudar, ¿que Ya no te acuerdas de aquel pueblo?_

_-¡claro que lo recuerdo!, si esa vez te enojaste tanto con Katara y conmigo,..—_

_Sonríe Sokka al recuerdo cuando arque su ceja—Como no me he de enojar si ella hizo que Appa se hiciera el enfermo, dándole moras en su lengua_

_Se ríen ambos al recordar que ambos se paran para irse a sus casas cuando nuevamente tocan se sorprenden ambos - ¿Qué pasa señor Ka My?—Aang le pregunta, el señor sonríe_

_-Avatar, Concejal que bueno que ambos todavía están aquí, acaba de llegar este mensaje y es para ustedes—les entrega el señor, Aang como Sokka le agradecen que ambos se sorprende de quine es,.._

_-¡¿ZUKO?! -ambos se dice, que se sientan cuando abren el mensaje, Sokka carraspea y lee la carta_

_-_ Sokka espero que estén bien tú y tu familia, te escribo para que sepas, que a Aang también le mande informar, que los del Concejo de la Naciones, como los Miembros del Orden del Loto Blanco, quieren adelantar la Reunión Anual que siempre se Organiza en el verano. Desean Ahora que sea a finales de la primavera y si mi memoria no me falla seria después del cumpleaños de Kya.

-No me despido, Estamos en contacto

-les Manda saludos Mai y Honora, espero verlos pronto en el cumpleaños de Kya.

-Atentamente, Zuko

-Nación Del Fuego.

_Sokka termina de leer la carta cuando voltea a ver a Aang—Ya lo escuchaste_

_Suspira—Si es lo mismo lo que me dice, Pero aquí me recalca que los del Loto Blanco quieren que sean en la Isla_

_-¿Por qué quieren que nuevamente sea en la Isla?_

_-¿francamente no lo es?,.. Pero ellos ya saben cuáles son las condiciones si se organiza en la Isla nuevamente, Sokka_

_Hace mueca a lo que su cuñado le dice—Si, no habrá carne—_

_-Vamos Sokka, ¿has sobrevivido sin comer carne?_

_-tienes razón,.. Pero la carne es sabrosa, jugosa y sumamente,.. Deliciosa—le dice con tan entusiasmo, que Aang hace gestos cuando lo mira el—Si la pequeña no puede negar que es tu hija_

_Suspira nuevamente al lo que dice su cuñado que ambos salen ya para sus casas, cuando ambos están arriba de Appa, porque Aang va a dejar a Sokka a su casa_

_-¿le has preguntado a la pequeña que quiere de cumpleaños?—_

_Aang voltea a verlo que sonríe—Sabes que siempre le pregunto que le gustaría pero hasta ahorita no me ha dicho nada—_

_Sonríe Sokka al saber-¿espero que quiera una gran fiesta, con globos, adornos y sobretodo mucha comida,.._

_Suspira al saber lo que desea su cuñado y sonríe a la vez—Deja nuevamente preguntarle pero como la conozco a lo mejor querrá algo pequeño,.._

_-Si,.. No puede negar que tiene el alma de un maestro aire, reseco,.._

_-¡Oye!,.. ¿Estás hablando de mi bebe y de mi también?—le reclama al voltea a verlo_

_Suspira a lo que su cuñado le dice -Pero no olvides que es mi única sobrina y única nieta del gran jefe de la tribu agua del sur,…- le dice serio._

_Aang suspira al aceptar que tiene razón—Ya veremos a ver que desea mi bebe, y te lo digo,…-le comenta cuando le deja en su casa, y se dirige hacia la suya,.._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Había llegado como ya era noche sabía muy bien que Katara estará esperándolo, sonríe el al verla_

_-¡Cariño!,..—sonríe ella al verlo que se abrazan y se dan un beso - ¿deseas cenar?—sonríe Aang a la pregunta de su amada que acepta, cuando se sienta en la cocina le está calentando su cena_

_-¿Mi bebes?—_

_Sonríe a la pregunta que voltea a verlo—Ya lo sabes están dormidos –sonríe el cuándo le sirve un gran plato de arroz y verduras con aderezo,.._

_Mientras cena de su toga saca una carta y se lo entrega se sorprende Katara al saber de quién es que lo empieza a leer cuando termina voltea a verlo -¿Cómo a ahora quieren adelantar la reunión anual?_

_Suspira al escucharla—Yo sé amorcito, es lo mismo que Sokka y Yo nos preguntábamos, pero ya lo sabes amor, como son estas personas de la naciones,.._

_-tienes razón, aquí dice que será una semana después del cumpleaños de Kya—le recalca Katara, sonríe el al escucharla_

_-¿te ha dicho mi bebe que desea para su cumpleaños?—le pregunta cuando Katara voltea a verlo_

_-francamente no, pero acaba de llegar una carta de mi padre, como el cumpleaños de Kya cae en fin de semana que si deseamos él le pude organizar una gran fiesta en la tribu _

_Se sorprende Aang a lo que le dice-¿Gran fiesta?_

_-si gran fiesta,.. ¿Tiene algo de malo?_

_-No,.. Amor claro que no,..-suspira—Yo pensaba como siempre solamente nosotros_

_Sonríe Katara cuando le da un beso en su mejilla—conociéndola no lo dudes_

_Sonríe mas al saber—bueno como quiera, quiero preguntarle lo que ella desea_

_-bueno Aang, en realidad no le falta nada, todo lo que ha querido siempre se los has dado aunque—suspira—_

_-¿Aunque Katara?,.._

_Sonríe ella a su pregunta- ¿no lo adivinas?_

_Se sorprende mas cuando abre sus ojos sonríe y suspira mas—ser una maestra aire,.. ¿Verdad?,..—pregunta, suspira Katara a la respuesta de Aang cuando le pone el una mano en su mejilla—bueno cariño, ella no puede negar que es única, la hicimos que tuviera los dos elementos- sonríe al decirle, Katara arque su ceja pero se ríe ella, también se ríe el- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cama?,..—le pregunta en tono coqueto, se sonroja Katara al escucharlo que acepta,.._

_Se dirigen a su cama, se quitan sus ropas para entrar entre las sabanas. Empiezan saboreándose sus labios,.. Poco a poco sus cuerpos pidiendo uno de otro. _

_Pasa Katara sus brazos atrás de su cuello., Aang la abraza más hacia él,.. Cuando entra en ella,.._

_Que poco a poco entrando, empujando, llegando al clímax de su pasión._

_Se deja caer en ella, poco a poco recuperando su aliento. Sale de ella que la abraza, se voltea Katara a verlo, pero ya está dormido, sonríe ella al verlo pero se entristece a la vez,.._

_-lo hemos hecho siempre desde que nos casamos, pero desde un tiempo solamente entra en mí, pero ya no es como antes,.. ¿Sus manos no recorren mi piel?, ¿tampoco no toca mis pechos?,.. Y mucho menos besarlos,.. ¿Sera porque ya no me desea como antes?,.. ¿Ya no soy atractiva para él?,..—suspira y se pregunta a la vez ella que se quita sus lagrimas y trata de dormir._

_Kya sigue despierta se entristece al saber lo que dice el pergamino, que saca la hoja del dibujo que hizo ella como le gustaría su tatuaje que lo hace bola y lo avienta al bote de la basura, enrolla el pergamino y lo avienta debajo de su cama, se controla para no llorar mas,.._

_-Solamente los que tiene derecho de llamarse maestros aires para que se puedan ganar sus tatuajes deben de completar todo el régimen de entrenamiento de un maestro aire, como el espiritual, la dominación del elemento y fortaleza, para tener el derecho de sus tatuajes y ser llamado "Maestro aire"—recuerda ella a lo que dice el pergamino, que nuevamente se quita sus lagrimas y trata de dormir,…_

_Había amanecido, los niños en la escuela, Aang en el concejo, Katara limpiando su casa y recordando sus pensamientos de anoche hacia Aang. Entra a la habitación de Kya sonríe ella—Mi pedacito como siempre su habitación ordenada –suspira- ¿Cómo quisiera que Bumi y a veces Aang fuera como ella y Tenzin?—se pregunta cuando ve algo en el bote de la basura se sorprende, que desenrolla la hoja de papel, se sorprende mas al ver el dibujo-¿son el símbolo del aire y agua?,..¿Pero está en alineación como el Yin y el Yang?, porque Kya haría un dibujo bello para luego tirarlo—suspira a su pregunta, mete su escoba para barrer cuando se sorprende mas a lo que encuentra debajo de su cama que nuevamente suspira— ¿ya se había tardado en leer algo de maestros aire?- se dice cuando desenrolla el pergamino cuando lee su contenido,..-¿Ritual de finalización de Maestros Aires?, -se sorprende cuando empieza a leer su contendió abre sus ojos cuando ve la hoja de papel- ¿quiere mi pedacito que Aang le haga un tatuaje?,..¿Pero es una maestra agua? –suspira al recordad-¿pero tiene el alma de un maestro aire y eso que cuando está furiosa le sale aire?,.. –Se sienta en su cama -¿tendré que hablar con ella?_

_Sigue Katara con sus cosas y espera que lleguen sus hijos,.._

_Llego la hora que llegan cuando están en la mesa los cuatro, ve Katara a su hija algo triste esta por preguntarle_

_-¿encontraste Kya el libro que buscabas?—Tenzin le pregunta, abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo cuando le da una ligera sonrisa_

_-¡No!, pero ya no tiene caso que busque—le responde ella que sigue comiendo, sus hermanos se sorprende a su pregunta._

_Katara deja de comer que sonríe— recibí carta de su abuelo_

_Sonríe ellos a escuchar lo que dice su madre que sonríen alegres-¿Qué te dice Papa para cuando viene?—Kya le pregunta, cuando ve que sus dos hijos asiente a lo que su hija pregunta_

_-bueno mi amor, como falta para tu cumpleaños y este año cumples los diez y seis, desea saber si te vamos a ser una gran fiesta, porque él desea organizarte una en la tribu_

_Se sorprende Kya a lo que madre le dice de su abuelo que voltea a verla- que detalle de Papa, pero en realidad no quiero nada,.._

_-¿Cómo que nada mi amor?,.. si no todos los días cumple uno diez y seis y mas porque significa—la interrumpe Bumi-¿Qué ya te puedes casar?,.. Pero como eres tan llorona y enojona, quien sabe si encuentres alguien que te aguante—le dice riéndose, Kya le hace mueca-¡Bumi!,. Hijo por favor - le pide su madre_

_Kya se levanta de la mesa que sale corriendo hacia su habitación, Katara solamente suspira, Tenzin agacha la cabeza- ¿ven que no me equivoco?—Bumi les pregunta, cuando ve que su madre le pide que se controle,.._

_Pasa al rato, deja que Kya este sola,… Katara está en su habitación viendo el pergamino como la hoja que su hija dibujo – Si es eso, que desea un tatuaje, pero como no es una maestra aire completa cree que no lo merece,..—se quita sus lagrimas que se levanta para hablar con ella que entra a su habitación_

_-¿Qué pasa mami?,.. –le pregunta al verla_

_Sonríe al ver a su hija haciendo su tarea—vamos mi amor, que es lo que te pasa—se acerca para abrazarla—sabes que Mami siempre está para ti—le dice cuando se suelta llorando, suspira Katara al llanto de su hija que la acuna en su pecho_

_-Ssshhh, Mi amor,.. Mami aquí esta,… _

_Se tranquiliza un poco que madre e hija se miran, Kya sigue en su pecho,..- Mami,.. Lo que pasa—suspira—_

_-lo sé mi amor, lo sé,.._

_Se sorprende ella que voltea a verla frunce su frente- ¿sabes de que hablo?_

_Sonríe Katara a la pregunta de su hija, ella modula su postura y agacha su cabeza –mi amor es normal que sientas el deseo que tener un tatuaje, sabemos, ambas que no eres una maestra aire completa pero acuérdate mi pedacito que eres única al dominar dos elementos, aparte de tu Papi que domina los cuatro_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que su madre le dice que la abraza-¿tu crees mami que papi quiera hacérmelo?_

_Se ríe Katara a la pregunta de ella, se sorprende Kya a la risa de su madre- Mi amor, Tú sabes cómo convencerlo,.. Sabes manejar a tu Papi,..- Sonríe Kya a lo que su madre le dice que abre mas sus ojos, que sonríe de oreja a oreja – bueno mi amor, que quieres que le diga a tu abuelo, ¿de la fiesta?,.._

_-si te digo Mami que estoy más interesada en el tatuaje que la fiesta_

_-Pero Mi amor,.. Cumples diez y seis años, no te gustaría una gran fiesta no tan ostentosa como la de Honora pero algo similar,.._

_-mami, en realidad no lo sé,…_

_Suspira Katara a lo que dice su hija cuando le hace una cara de puchero, se ríe ella,..-Luego dices porque digo que tú y tu padre están iguales,..- ambas se ríen que se abrazan_

_-Mami,.. Si lo deseas que sea como siempre, solamente nosotros—sonríe Katara a lo que su hija quiere que asiente_

_-bien mi amor, deja que venga tu padre, después que grite que su bebe quiere un tatuaje, le decimos lo de la fiesta,.. ¿Te parece?, _

_-si mami, lo bueno que es fin de semana y tengo dos días en decirle, lo del tatuaje,.. Y lo de la fiesta,..- sonríe ambas que se abrazan madre e hijas._

_Llego la noche, Kya estaba desesperada que llegar su padre, pero el sueño le gano, cuando en la mañana hacen todos lo que siempre hacen, se siente nerviosa, cuando está en el establo dándole de comer a Cielito -¡Cielito!,..¿Como le digo a Papi?—su bisonte le bufa que voltea a verla- ¿no me está ayudando?—nuevamente le pregunta, termina de darles de comer_

_-¡Vengasen a comer!,..-Escucha que su madre les grita se apresura para comer cuando llega ya está su padre sonríe ella al verlo cuando ve que su madre le hace señas, abre sus ojos_

_-¿Qué está pasando?—les pregunta Aang al ver a madre e hija_

_-Nada, Papi,.. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?,..- sonríe Kya a la pregunta de su padre, solamente el alza sus brazos cuando voltea a verla, se rasca su cabeza_

_-mi bebe,..¿Ya has pensado que deseas de cumpleaños?,.._

_Kya abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su padre, pasa saliva que voltea a verlo, le da una sonrisa_

_-¡Comida!,.. Qué bueno, tengo un hambre mami—dice Bumi entrando, su padre sonríe, Kya suspira que hace mueca cuando viene llegando Tenzin y se sientan a comer._

_Hace sus oraciones para comer._

_Ya habían terminado de comer cuando voltea nuevamente Aang a su hija- mi bebe,.. ¿No me has respondido?_

_Suspira Kya a la pregunta de su padre que se levanta ella, se sorprende a su reacción que le pide Katara que se quede, cuando la ve que trae una hoja se la enseña se sorprende el al verlo, que sonríe- es hermoso mi bebe,.. Son los símbolos del aire y agua armoniosamente como el Yin y Yang, hija –sonríe al verla, sonríe Kya también cuando pone ella sus manos en su cuello, su cabeza en su hombro, sonríe ambos al verse_

_-Papi,..¿Quiero un tatuaje?,.. _

_Aang abre sus ojos a lo que dice su hija, voltea a verla y ve que le hace puchero ella-¡QUE!,.. ¡MI BEBE!—grita-_

_Kya le hace puchero—Papi,.. ¡Si!,.._

_Abre sus ojos- ¡No!,.. –le dice serio, Kya se enoja que avienta aire y se va a su habitación -¡KYA!—grita nuevamente cuando voltea a ver a Katara- ¿tu sabias estos?—le pregunta serio que se sienta en la mesa_

_-¡Papi!,..¿Que paso?—le pregunta Bumi al llegar con Tenzin al escuchar gritar_

_-¡Katara!,.._

_-¡Aang!- le pide que se controle, que mejor se levante y se dirige hacia su habitación, va detrás Katara de el-¡Aang!,.. Por favor no es para que te pongas asi_

_Se para en seco que voltea a vera-¿Qué no me ponga asi?,..¡Katara!,.. ¿Qué no ves que mi bebe,… Quiere un,… Tatuaje?—le pregunta que se deja caer frustrado en la cama._

_Suspira Katara que de su cajón saca el pergamino- ¡Ten léelo!—_

_Se sorprende a lo que dice que ve el pergamino se sorprende mas a lo que indica -¿Qué es esto?_

_Suspira Katara—Es un pergamino_

_-ya lo sé que es un pergamino—le contesta enojado se lo quita cuando lo mira bien- ¿Ritual de Finalización de Maestros Aires?—se pregunta cuando lo desenrolla bien y empieza a leerlo voltea a verla- Katara, esto se hace cuando se uno recibe sus tatuajes, ¿es el ritual?,.._

_Suspira que le da una cara—Eso ya lo sé,.. Que no ves,.. Avatar, que tu hija,.. También es una maestra aire,.. Avienta poco aire, pero lo avienta—se sienta a un lado de el cuando ve que pasa salía el_

_-¿entonces mi bebe quiere un tatuaje?_

_Katara se levanta—Si,.. Ello lo quiere, quiere más un tatuaje que una fiesta,.. Ella quiere eso de regalo,..¡Aang!,.._

_Pasa saliva a lo que su hija desea, que se rasca su cabeza y como trae en sus manos la hoja lo mira bien -¿es hermoso?,..¿Pero en todo su cuerpo?—se pregunta _

_Katara se ríe cuando ve que se pone serio que suspira—creo que no,.. _

_Aang se levanta que va a verla cuando ve a sus dos hijos -¿Qué está pasando mami?—Tenizn le pregunta_

_-Nada mío amor, porque no salen a jugar un rato –les pide ella, cuando se acerca a la puerta de su hija para escuchar lo que Aang le tiene que decir,.._

_-¡Bebe!,.._

_-¿Qué quieres?-le responde enojada con la cabeza boca abajo en la cama, suspira Aang que se acerca _

_-mi bebe,.. ¿Dime quieres todo en tu cuerpo?,.._

_Se sorprende Kya a la pregunta de su padre que se levanta que lo mira pensativo—No Papi, _

_Suspira de alivio que sonríe- ¿en donde lo quieres?_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su padre que lo abraza que lo llena de besos -¿aun no pienso en tatuártelo?_

_Se detiene ella que la hace puchero, Aang se ríe –mi bebe,…_

_Suspira ella- Papi lo quiero aquí en mi hombro de mi espalda - Se sorprende a lo que le pide, Kya le quita la hoja y le indica en donde,.. –Aquí en tu hombro Papi pero por detrás que corresponde en la espalda asi como esta solamente eso, ¿entonces que si Papi?—nuevamente le pregunta haciéndole puchero, suspira Aang que también se lo hace que ambos al verse se ríe_

_-bien mi bebe, está bien—_

_Grita de alegría Kya que lo abraza, lo llena de besos- Gracias Papi, Gracias- se abrazan padre e hija y cuando era niña pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello y pone su cabeza en su hombro,.._

_-¿que has pensado de la fiesta mi bebe?—nuevamente le pregunta_

_Sonríe ella, Papi ya lo sabes mientras estemos todo, Papa Hakoda, como Honora, el abuelo Iroh, claro que el Tío Sokka, como la tía Toph todos en familia, Papi_

_Le da un beso en su cabeza- bien mi bebe, si ese es tu deseo asi será- sonríe el mas- Ya puedes salir Mami—_

_Entra Katara al escuchar la voz, que sonríe ella, que los abraza –bueno mi bebe, tu tatuaje tendrá que esperar, primero será tu fiesta, porque la siguiente semana será la reunión anual aquí en la Isla como en la Ciudad y estaré muy ocupado, pero deja que pase, y te lo aremos- sonríe al verla que nuevamente su hija lo abraza_

_-se hará como quieres Papi,.. ¿Pero no se supone que esa reunión se hace en el verano?,.._

_-si me bebe, recibí carta de tu Tío Zuko para informarnos que desean adelantarlo que no queda más de otro que aceptar._

_-¿nos pueden decir que está pasando?- les pregunta Bumi en la puerta de Kya junto con el Tenzin ambos cruzados de brazos_

_Sonríe de Kya cuando-¿les puedo decir Papi?,.._

_Se sorprende Aang a la pregunta de su hija –Mi pedacito que te parece si lo dejas como,.. Sorpresa- sonríe Kya a lo que su madre le pide que asiente_

_-¿Qué es?—Tenzin le pregunta_

_-lo sabrás a su tiempo,.. Bola de aire –Kya le dice, cuando se molesta y empieza la discusión de hermanos, suspira Aang al escuchar que siente un beso en su mejilla sonríe el que la abraza_

_-¿dime Katara porque no se quedaron en pañales los tres?,…- se ríe ella a la pregunta de su esposo_

_-Anda, ayúdame a escribirles para que vengan a la fiesta de tu hija,..- suspira, pero sonríe a su petición,.._

_Pasaron los días,…._

_**Reino Tierra, Ciudad de Ba Sing Se,. Dragon del Jazmín.-**_

_El General está en su salón de té atendiendo a su clientela_

_-¿General Iroh?,.._

_Sonríe él a quien pregunta- Si, Que pasa_

_Sonríe un chico que le entrega un pergamino, sonríe el General al recibirlo cuando abre sus ojos, sonríe mas al saber de quién se le envía_

_-_Iroh, espero que estés bien, te envió esta invitación para que puedas asistir a la fiesta de mi bebe, que ya cumple los Diez y Seis años, ¡Iroh!, Mi bebe,.. Bueno será como siempre la familia, ella quiere algo familiar sabes que estás invitado y sé que a la semana posterior al cumpleaños de Kya será la reunión tanto en la Ciudad como en la Isla te estaremos esperando.

-No olvides que Kya desea que estés aquí, Ya le mande avisar a Zuko, para que vengan.

-te estaremos esperando.

-Aang y Familia.

_Sonríe Iroh al saber- Si la pequeña ya también Diez y Seis años, ¿no puedo creer como han pasado los años?,..—sonríe mas _

_-¡Iroh!,.._

_Sonríe mas a quien viene entrando-¡Aní!,..¿Saliste temprano?_

_Sonríe el chico que se sienta- Si hoy Salí temprano de la escuela y como no me toca ir al hospital decidí venir para acá- le está diciendo cuando mira el pergamino se sorprende mas al ver el sello- ¿es el sello de los maestros aires?_

_-Si es carta de Aang invitándome a la fiesta de Kya,.._

_Aní abre sus ojos -¿la fiesta de Kya?—le pregunta a voltear a verlo, _

_Iroh sonríe mas-¿deseas ir conmigo?,..- Abre sus ojos a su pregunta—Piénsalo, antes de dirímelo,.. Tienes exactamente una semana antes de irnos_

_Sonríe mas el chico cuando pasa saliva- ¿Y si me corre Aang?,.._

_Iroh se carcajea que lo abraza, sonríe mas el chico al saber- ¿Podre verte mi bebe?,…_

_***Aquí va otro capítulo más**_

_***espero sus hermoso mensajes y nuevamente Mil Gracias por comentar.**_


	70. Chapter 71

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Recuerden capitulo con contenido "Lemmon"**_

_***Mil gracias por comentar**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez**_

_***MGDI**_

_***Sarai**_

_***Carnada2001**_

_***Neji Hyuga nunca pensé que un anime de Magna del clan de Naruto, diera una opinión asi, pero aun asi lo respetare. **_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_Habían pasado los días ya era víspera del cumpleaños de Kya, Katara está en el jardín disfrutando la tarde y recordando que hace exactamente diez y seis años llegaron a tacarla y en consecuencia provocando el nacimiento prematuro de su hija, suspira ella a sus recuerdo, que hasta un lagrima cae hacia su mejilla _

_-¿Qué haces mami?,…_

_Abre sus ojos, se quita su lagrima que voltea a ver quién viene llegando que extiende sus brazos—Mi pedacito, estoy aquí disfrutando este bello día,.._

_Sonríe Kya al abrazo de su madre, se siente segura ella, cuando madre e hija dan un fuerte respiro, voltea a verla_

_-Mami, ¿si es cierto que fue aquí lo que paso?_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su hija—si mi amor, aquí hace exactamente diez y seis años, paso lo que paso y en consecuencia mi amor, nacieses tú,.._

_Se abraza Kya más a su madre. Katara siente el fuerte abrazo de ella, que también la abraza-_

_-¿Qué haces mis amores aquí?,.._

_Madre e hija se separan y poco que voltea a ver, sonríen al ver quine les hablo_

_-¡Papi!,..- sonríe ella al verlo, que ella extiende su otro brazo, para abrazarlo._

_Sonríe Aang a la petición de su hija que se deja abrazar el, da un par de beso a su amada como su retoño, para quedar ella en medio, Y sentirse más segura en los brazos de sus padres._

_-¿no me han dicho que hacen?—nuevamente les pregunta Aang al ver a Katara como a Kya, ambas le sonríe por igual_

_-estamos disfrutando la tarde Papi,..-_

_Sonríe al escuchar lo que su hija, le dice que sonríe más,.. Cuando Katara se suelta de su lado-¿adonde mas mami?,.._

_Sonríe ella a la preguntad de su hija- mi amor tengo que hacer la cena, no ha de retardar que tus hermanos vengan a decirme que ya tienen hambre—sonríe, Kya a lo que su madre le dice, que la acompaña para ayudarle_

_-¿me van a dejar solo?,..—les pregunta haciendo puchero, madre e hija se ríen que Kya también le hace se ríen ellos, Katara solamente suspira que al verlos_

_-No pueden negar que son padre e hija—se dice ella, cuando se dirige hacia su cocina, su hija la acompaña se queda Aang solo en el jardín,.._

_Se sienta en la banca y ve la azucenas Pandas florear, sonríe y se entristece al recuerdo de hace años que le llegan los remordimiento, la culpa y angustia de ese tiempo -¿Que hubiera pasado si Kya hubiera nacido muerta?—se lleva sus manos hacia su cabeza—no debo de pensar lo que fue, debo de pensar en el hoy- suspira nuevamente- ¿si Katara hubiera muerto?—No,.. No, Porque ahora me llegan esos pensamientos, ¿si ambas hubieran muerto?,..¡No!,..-grita de frustración que se levanta cuando mira quien están detrás del, abre sus ojos- ¡¿Mis,.. Muchachitos?- sonríe al verlos, pero pasa saliva_

_Se le acercan ambos niños, que se sorprende-¿estas bien Papi?—le pregunta Bumi, arqueando su ceja_

_-Si,..¿Dinos?,..¿Estas bien?—ahora el más pequeño se le acerca y le pregunta_

_Sonríe y suspira a la vez, que ambos niños lo abrazan, los abraza él, que una lagrima cae hacia su mejilla sus hijos de dan cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa Papi?—ambos le preguntan al mismo tiempo_

_El los sigue abrazando – Mis,.. Niños—les dice entre cortada su voz—fue aquí hace exactamente diez y seis años que Mami tuvo su,.. Caída y en consecuencias su hermana naciera antes de tiempo, lo que pasa que ustedes no saben y su hermana tampoco, pero corría el riesgo que no naciera,.. Vivía,.._

_Bumi y Tenzin abre sus ojos a la revelación de su padre que voltea a verlo- ¿Qué la Llorona pudiera haber muerto?,.._

_Suspira que asiente—Si,.. Y lo pero también que Mami, también,.._

_-¡¿Mami?! ¿Pero porque ella?—Bumi pregunta ya recorriendo sus lagrimas, al darse cuenta el lo abraza_

_-estaba tan delicadas las dos,… ¡Hijos!,.. Que,.. Que –agacha su cabeza—Tenía miedo que se me murieran ambas—les dice sin decirles claramente la verdad, los niños lo abrazan y se tranquilizan poco a poco cuando,.._

_-¿Qué está pasando?,.._

_Escuchan que les pregunta cuando Bumi y Tenzin voltea a ver que salen a abrazar se sorprende ella- ¿aquí se debe este afecto?—les pregunta Kya a la reacción de sus hermanos, que su Padre también la abraza, sonríe ella, que se deja querer_

_-bueno mis bebes, es hora de cenar,.._

_Sonríen que se dirigen hacia su casa, sonríe Katara al verlos que entran, cenan pasa el rato que ya están a punto de irse a dormir cuando Kya este en su cama agarra sus peluches, el de la sonaja como de los bisontes, sonríe ella al tenerlos cuando se abre su puerta_

_-¿sigues despierta mi amor?_

_Sonríe ella- no lo sé Mami, pero no puedo dormir- se sienta su madre a un lado de ella cuando ve los peluches toma Katara el de la sonaja que voltea a verla_

_-¿no sé si te conté que este es el primer peluche que tu papi te compro antes que nacieras?_

_Sonríe Kya al escuchar- lo recuerdo Mami, y si me contestes, como los de los Bisontes que este pequeño papi también me lo regalo y este mas grande Papa Hakoda y se llaman Appa y Appa bebe - Sonríe Katara al recuerdo de su hija – aunque me falta uno que lo tiene Bumi que es el de Momo_

_-¿recuerdas quien te lo regalo?_

_Sonríe ella—claro Mami, me lo regalo la Tía Toph_

_-bueno mi amor descansa, ya mañana hay mucho que hacer, recuerda que llega Honora como tu abuelo—sonríe ella a lo que su madre se dice que se abrazan—no olvides hija de mi alma que te amo—se miran a los ojos madre e hija que ambas se les pone lloroso- Mi pedacito de cielo—le pone una mano en su mejilla que la deja para que duerma._

_Sale Katara de la habitación de su hija ya sabe que Bumi y Tenzin ya esta dormidos que se dispone a entrar a su habitación ve que Aang ya está dormido, suspira que entra a su habitación a cambiarse cuando sale entra a su cama a dormir, pero no puede, que mejor se levanta que se dirige hacia su balcón cuando siente un abrazo por su cintura, sonríe al ver que unos brazos fuertes y con tatuajes en línea con punta de flecha la rodean como un beso en su mejilla_

_-¿Aang?,.._

_-¿Qué pasa Amor, porque estás aquí solita?_

_Sonríe ella- bueno ya no estoy sola_

_-tienes razón,.. ¿Pero dime qué te pasa?,.._

_-nada,…_

_Se sorprende a su respuesta que hace que se miren a los ojos -¿Cómo que nada? –nuevamente le pregunta Aang cuando baja su cabeza_

_-nada, simplemente nada,.._

_Suspira que la abraza, su cabeza en el pecho desnudo, pasa ella sus manos atrás de su espalda—Amor yo se que algo te pasa,.. Por favor dímelo,.._

_-Aang,..-suspira- nada, que quieres que te diga—le responde que se separa de él para entrar a su habitación_

_Suspira que no sabes cómo reaccionar que cierra la puerta de su balcón cuando ve que se quita su bata para entrar en la cama, sonríe el que entra también que la abraza, para que ponga su cabeza en su hombro- ¿estas asi porque también se te vino a la mente lo que paso hace años? - Se sorprende Katara a su pregunta que voltea a verlo frunce su frente- ¿es eso verdad, Katara?- ve que se quiere separar de él, pero no permite que la abraza mas, siente ella que no desea que se vaya que nuevamente se ven- ¿si te digo que también lo recuerdo? –le dice poniéndole una mano en su mejilla—Katara he tenido remordimientos de esta noche, hace exactamente diez y seis años, se me han venido—se sorprende Katara a lo que dices_

_-¿Qué dices Aang?,.. ¿Por qué remordimiento?_

_Se sienta Aang en la cama, Katara también que hace que el pase su brazo por su espalda para que este cerca de él-¡Katara!,. ¿He tenido pensamientos de esa noche?_

_Suspira que le pone una mano en su mejilla- Aang por favor tu mismo me lo has dicho que el pasado no nos debe de afectar que tenemos que pensar en el "hoy",.._

_-¡Lo se Katara!,.. Lo sé- suspira que coge una de sus manos para que esté en su pecho se sorprende Katara a lo que hace el, que abre su mano en el pecho de el- si te digo que he pensado si tu, hubieras muerto,.. –se sorprende a lo que le dice_

_-Aang,…._

_-Katara no se que hubiera hecho yo sin ti,.. Creo que no podría cuidar de Kya,.. Y si fuera al revés que ella, se hubiera muerte, también me dolería que,.. –lo interrumpe— ¡Aang!,.. Por favor no piense eso,.. Ambas estamos aquí—le dice hace ella que Aang esté en su pecho, siente ella las lagrimas de él, que recorren por su piel, suspira que lo abraza mas. Que ambos se abrazan _

_-tranquilo Aang, estamos aquí,..—Aang no le dice nada. Que poco a poco ambos van cayendo a la cama, sigue él en el pecho de Katara y un silencio invadió a los dos, solamente sus respiraciones se escuchan que ambos se tratan de tranquilizar, para quedarse dormidos ambos,…_

_Katara abre sus ojos de repente, siente en su pecho la cabeza de Aang que se quedo dormido, sonríe que le acaricia su cabeza calva, su flecha, que se lleva ella se lleva su mano hacia su frente- tuve una pesadilla, que algo les pasaba a Kya como Aang- se tranquiliza que trata de dormir._

_Amanece:_

_Todo es alegría que todos felicitan a Kya por su cumpleaños _

_-¿Qué se siente hermanita al sentirte más vieja?—Bumi le pregunta riéndose, ella le da un cara_

_-¡Hijo!,- suspire el niño al escuchar a su padre que lo abraza- recuerda uno no debe de meterse con una maestra agua—suspira el niño a lo que su padre le dice_

_-¿en donde esta mi Dulzura?—sonríe Kya al escuchar quien pregunta que sale ella corriendo,.._

_-¡Papa!,..¡Papa!,.. –Corre que lo abraza, Hakoda sonríe que da un buen abrazo a su nieta- ¿pensé que no iba a venir? –le pregunta con una gran sonrisa. Hakoda sonríe que se le llenan sus ojos de lágrimas_

_-¡Mi Dulzura!,.. Como crees que no iba a venir, nunca me he perdido el cumpleaños de mis nietos y el tuyo menos mi amor—sonríe Kya a lo que abuelo le dice que se abrazan_

_-¿para tu otro abuelo no hay un abrazo?—escuchan ambos que pregunta que se separan que sonríe al ver,.._

_-¡Abuelo Iroh!—grita ella al verlo que se abrazan también cuando escuchan que carraspean,.._

_-¡HONORA!—grita tanto que ambas chicas se emocionan al verse_

_-Mis Nietas—dice el viejo General cuando Hakoda carraspea- ¿Qué te pasa Abuelo?,.. Sabes bien que también es mi nieta_

_Hakoda sonríe que lo abraza- Lo sé abuelo, que también quieres a mis nietos como si fueras tuyos_

_Iroh da un suspiro – Si,.. El destino es maravilloso, Perdí a mi único hijo y como recompensa adopte a mi sobrino como hijo propio, y he recibido lo que nunca pensé en tener,.. "nietos"—se ríe como siempre tan entusiasmo y optimismo que contagia a cualquiera que todos sonríen_

_-¡Kya, Hija!,.. –sonríe ella al hablarle Iroh cuando le entrega un pequeño regalo_

_-¡Abuelito Iroh!,.. No te hubieras molestado—sonríe el al decirle ella_

_-mi pequeña, disculpa pero este pequeño regalo te lo envían- se sorprende ella_

_-¿me lo envían,.. A,.. Mi?- pregunta sorprendida, cuando ve que Iroh sonríe de oreja a oreja, Kya abre sus ojos al tratar de adivinar de quien es, que lo quiere abrir pero la detiene_

_-aquí no hija, ábrelo cuando estés sola—sonríe ella a lo que dice, que asiente, cuando llegan los demás a felicitarla,.._

_Pasa el rato ya todos en la explanada del templo, Aang carraspea cuando pide la presencia de Katara como de Kya,.._

_-¡Amigos Míos!,.. Muchas gracias por estar aquí con nosotros, Ya lo saben que mi Hermosa Bebe- sonríe al verla- Mi bebe, Kya, hoy cumple años,.. ¡Diez y Seis!—suspira nuevamente y sonríe al verla- para mi amada Katara y para mi es Honor que estén aquí en este día ten especial que es el cumpleaños de nuestra bebe,.. ¡Hija!,.. Sabes que te amamos,… Para nosotros es una bendición que estés aquí con nosotros en este mundo, para tu Mami y Para mí, Eres una gran Bendición que la vida nos ha dado en darnos una hermosa hija, que eres Tú,.. ¡Kya!,.. Mi Bebe,.. –se le hacer nudo la garganta que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, tanto Katara y Kya ya están llorando_

_-¡Aquí vamos la Llorona y llora más!—Dice Bumi al verla, Kya le da una cara a su hermano que todos se ríen que solamente quedan abrazándose los tres_

_-¡Por eso!,.. ¿Ya queremos Comer?—les grita Sokka,.. Katara le da una cara cuando entre Suki y Toph le dan un codazo él como siempre se queja que se ríen al ver su expresión cuando Hakoda se para decir unas palabras._

_-¡Aang!,.. ¡Hija!,.. ¡Mi Dulzura!—suspira al verla que le pone una mano en su mejilla que voltea a ver tanto a su hija y yerno- ¡Chicos!,.. Gracias por darme una nieta tan hermosa que es mi Dulzura- suspira—Yo que me había hecho ilusiones que tendría puras,..¡Nietas!,.. Pero como es el destino solamente una me han dado, Eres mi Dulzura tan hermosa como tu Abuela que tu llevas su nombre como mi única Hija que está aquí, solamente me queda por decir,.. ¡Aang!,.. ¡Katara!,.. Gracias por darme una Nieta, Aunque también hubiera querido tener más,.. Pero ya saben – se ríen cuando,.._

_-¡Abuelo!,.. Si con la llorona tenemos—le grita los niños,.._

_-Si,.. Y no se olviden también que es muy enojona—gritan mas,.. Kya les da una cara a sus hermanos como a sus primos que Lin está de carcajada abierta _

_-¡Lin!,.. –le pide su padre que se controla, la niña solamente suspira que hace mueca cuando,.._

_-¿Cuándo vamos a comer?—nuevamente les pregunta,.._

_Aang como Katara suspiran—Bien Mi pedacito de Cielo,.. Tu Papi y Yo te amamos,.. Nunca lo olvides Hija—le dice que se abrazan madre e hija se le une sus padre cuando el pide que se acerca Bumi como Tenzin y la abraza,.._

_-También te queremos Kya—Tenizn le dice_

_-Si,.. También aunque sea muy llorona y enojona—_

_-¡BUMI!—le grita _

_-si no puedes negar que es sobrino del concejal bumerán,..-Toph dice riéndose,.. Aang suspira que ya se va a comer._

_Todo es alegría comida exclusivamente vegetariana cuando entre Sham y las gemelas empiezan a tocar música _

_-¿Bailamos mi bebe?,..- Sonríe Kya a la petición de su padre, que acepta y bailan sonríe Katara a ver a su hija, se ve hermosa con su vestido azul claro su blusa de tipo ojal de manga corta, su falda que le llega a sus tobillos, con un listón ancho en color amarillo en su cintura, su cabello ligeramente recogido solamente su frente hacia atrás agarrándose con un moño del mismo color del listón de su cintura, su cabello largo un poco mas debajo de su cintura. Sonríe ella al ver feliz a su hija._

_-¿nunca pensé que aquella bebita ya es toda una mujer?—sonríe Katara a la pregunta de su cuñada que suspira_

_-si recuerdo cuando me la pusiste en mis brazos, estaba tan desesperada en tenerla, que tenía miedo de no verla- sonríen ambas al verse _

_-sabes que a Sokka le conté lo que me pediste,…_

_Voltea a ver a Suki que abre sus ojos y sonríe a la vez—Se que la amarías tanto como una madre ama a su hija y que Sokka también la amaría como una hija_

_Sonríe Suki a sus palabras- ¿le contestes a Aang de que nos quedaríamos con ella su tu faltaras?,…_

_Abre sus ojos que voltea a vera—No,.. Nunca le dije que te pedí que te quedaras con Kya si Yo,…-suspira- Tu ya sabes,…_

_-lo bueno que eso no paso- sonríe Suki al decirle y siguen viendo a Kya feliz,.._

_-¿entonces se quedaran toda la semana hasta que acabe la Reunión de Naciones? –Hakoda le pregunta a Zuko el a su vez afirmas_

_-Si, no tiene caso irnos para regresar a la semana, aparte Honora está feliz en estar aquí con Kya,.._

_Hakoda sonríe al saber que asiente,.._

_Pasa el rato que se están despidiendo,..-¡Nos vemos Mañana!—les grita Honora arriba de Appa, porque Sokka los va a dejar a la casa que tiene en la Ciudad,.._

_-Si,… ¡Hasta Mañana!—grita Kya toda alegre feliz que corre ella abrazar a sus padre,.. –Mami, Papi muchas gracias por la fiesta—les dice llenándolos de beso y abrazos_

_Ellos también la abraza—bueno mi pedacito qué bueno que te haya gustado pero ya es hora de dormir—_

_-si mi bebe, ya es hora,…_

_Sonríe ella que asienta y se dirige hacia su habitación emocionada,.._

_Aang y Katara entra a su habitación, el se quita sus ropas para entrar en la cama, cuando ve que sale Katara de su habitación adjunta con su bata puesta, se sienta en la cama se quita su bata, para dejarse su comisión para entrar en la cama sonríe ella al verlo que se dan un ligero beso en sus labios y entran en la cama._

_Aang voltea a verla que se acerca, pone su mano en su brazo, se sorprende ella- ¿Qué pasa Aang?,.._

_Sonríe el que se acerca poco a poco, que le besa,.. Sonríe Katara que acepta sus besos, que poco a poco se hacen apasionados,…_

_El está arriba de ella. Ambos abrazados, y besándose cuando con una de sus manos le va subiendo su comisión. Katara abre sus ojos al sentir las manos de él, que adivina sus intenciones,.._

_-¡Aang!,.._

_-Ssshhh,… Cariño,.. Quiero estar contigo- sonríe ella al decirle, cuando abre sus ojos al sentir que está dentro de ella,.. _

_Katara siente que entra mas, mas en ella, más profundo, que pone ella sus manos en sus hombros, en su oído, siente los jadeosos del que entra en ella, hasta que el llega a su pico, que poco a poco su respiración de vuelve a normalidad, se muerde Katara su labio para evitar que le recorran sus lagrimas cuando –Te amo Katara—escucha que le dice en su oído junto con un beso en su mejilla cuando siente que quiere salir de ella,.._

_-Por favor no salgas quédate,.. –le pide,.. Sonríe Aang a su petición que le da un ligero beso_

_-Amor necesitas descansar—le dice y sale de ella_

_Katara se sorprende que mejor se voltee cuando las lágrimas empiezan a recorrer por su mejilla cuando siente que Aang la abraza, ella no hace nada. Se hace la dormida cuando siente que el ya está dormido -¿Por qué me siento asi?- su mente empieza a hacerse preguntas -¿debería sentirme feliz al saber que desea mi cuerpo?,.. Aunque ya no del modo como yo quisiera,…- suspira a sus preguntas que mejor trata de no dormir,.._

_Kya esta tan emocionada en terminar de abrir sus regalos que sonríe, su corazón palpita en mil al tratar de abrir poco a poco el regalo que el General Iroh le entrego, despacio, le quita el listón, la envoltura, cuando sonríe y sus ojos se llenan mas de lagrimas al ver una pequeña cajita de madera con su nombre gravado, despacio poco a poco lo abre, cuando sus hermosos ojos azules claro se abre al ver un pergamino, despacio, tímidamente y con nerviosismo le quita el listón para leer su contenido, sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando sus ojos empieza a leer,…_

-¡Kya!,.. Cuando tengas este pequeño pergamino en tus manos, solamente es para que sepas que te Extraño,… No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, me hace falta ver tus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo puro, tu hermosa sonrisa que hace que mis días se vuelvan alegres y sobre todo tu compañía que me hace respirar,…

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!,… Es algo humilde que te envió pero tienes mi corazón en tus manos,..

-¿Espero un día volverte a ver?,…

-Con todo mi amor,… Aní.

-Te extraño mi bebe.

_Se lleva a su pecho el pergamino que cierra sus ojos -¿también te extraño Aní?,.. ¿No sabes cuánto?,…_

_Poco a poco se recuesta en su cama y con un gran suspiro y sonríe en sus labios, da bienvenida al sueño,…_

_***Aquí va otro capítulo,..**_

_***Gracias.**_

_***Un gran Maestro, el Más Grande de todos los Maestros dijo una vez,… Si te hirieran en tu mejilla, ofrécele la otra y si se siguen hiriendo sigue adelante,..**_

_**Asi es la vida de triunfos y fracasos de halagos y ofensas, pero hay que seguir adelante antes las adversidades de la vida.**_


	71. Chapter 72

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir Conmigo Y recordarles que el contenido del Capitulo contiene "Lemmon"**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***Sarai Hernandez**_

_***MGID**_

_***Carnada2001**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Mitzka Avatar **_

_***Itzel Ferrer**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_Había pasados unos días después del cumpleaños de Kya. Como Zuko les habían dicho e informado, se quedaron en su casa que tiene en Ciudad Republica que es una mansión, y han decidido él como Mai que Honora de quede con Kya en la Isla, Esos días porque recibirán como Huéspedes a los del Orden del Loto Blanco como a Varios Miembros del Concejo,.._

_Honora se ha quedado con ellos en la Isla, Kya, ella como quiera no ha faltado a la escuela y mucho menos a sus clases con los niños de agua control,.._

_**Ciudad Republica, Escuela Yu-Doo.-**_

_Ellas habían llegado cuando los niños alegren reciben a Kya cuando se dan cuenta que viene con ella otra "Chica", Alta, delgada, piel clara de unos ojos Miel, cabello largo como el de ella, pero con la única diferencia que lo tiene más oscuro, los niños sonríen al verla _

_-¡Mis Niños deseos presentarles a mi Hermanita!,..-les dice con una gran sonrisa_

_-¿Hermanita?,.. ¡Kya!,.. ¿Pensé que tenía solamente puros hermanos?—le pregunta una pequeña,.._

_Sonríe ella a su pregunta- Bueno mis niñas ella es mi hermanita que vive en la Nación del Fuego,..- sonríe las niñas al saber_

_-Hermanita estas son las niñas que enseño una vez a la semana—le dice ella, Honora sonríe que hace una reverencia a las niñas_

_-Mi nombre es,.. Honora y si, Kya y Yo somos Hermanas, desafortunadamente no de sangre, pero somos hermanas,.. –las niñas sonríe al saber que se alegran cuando,.._

_-¡¿HONORA?!—escuchan que gritan,.. ¡HONORA!—voltean a ver cuando ella abre sus ojos se sorprende a quien ve,.._

_-¡JEONG!—grita al verlo que corre a su encuentro cuando se abrazan y se besas,…_

_-¡¿Qué?! - gritan al verlos_

_Se separan ellos cuando pasan saliva—Hermanita,.. ¿Te acuerdas de Jeong?,..- le pegunta tímidamente, Kya está con los ojos bien abiertos sus boca abierta casi que se le cae la mandíbula, y al verla que asiente_

_-bueno el y Yo somos,.. ¡Novios!,.._

_-¿Qué?—gritan nuevamente cuando voltean a ver quien grito- ¡Tu!,.. ¡Tú! y ¿Ella?,.. ¿Digo la princesa y tu son novios?—le preguntan_

_Jeong sonríe que abraza mas a Honora que le da un ligero beso en su frente porque es muy más alto que ella—Si, Quin Li, somos novios,..- sonríe el chico al saber de su amigo_

_-¡Guau!,.. ¿Estoy hay que festejar?—les pregunta Quin Li, Honora y Jeong sonríe_

_-¡que!,.. ¿Estás loco?—le pregunta Kya toda molesta y cruzada de brazos,..- Lo siento hermanita pero tengo que dar clases,..- le recuerda Kya,.. Cuando Honora y Jeong suspira,.._

_-¿si fueras mi novia no serás aguafiestas?—le pregunta Quin Li,.. Kya abre sus ojos_

_-¡Estas Loco!—le dice gritándole cuando voltea a ver a los novios sonríe ella—Hermanita,..¡Felicidades!,.. Ahora veo que es el secreto que me querías decir,.. –Suspira- tengo que irme les doy una hora para que se vean y platiquen,.. No quiero ser,.. Aguafiestas, Pero recuerda Honora- le recuerda, Honora sonríe tanto Jeong que aceptan—Bien aquí en una hora para regresarnos a la Isla—sonríe ella al verlos que se regresa a dar sus clases,…_

_Una Hora Después,…._

_Kya está desesperada cuando escucha que alguien carraspea que voltea a ver-¿todavía no te has ido?—pregunta todo enojada, furiosa_

_El chico sonríe que se acerca más a ella- ¡No!,.. También lo tengo que esperar—_

_Se sorprende Kya al saber- ¿Por qué lo tienes que esperar?,.._

_Sonríe mas Quin Li que se acerca más a ella, se da cuenta Kya que se separa suspira el chico—El y sus padres junto con su abuelo se están quedando en mi casa,.. Ya lo sabes cómo Mañana Ya empieza la Reunión de Naciones y mis padres junto con los de él son muy amigos—sonríe al decirle Kya desesperada no le queda de otra hablarle a Cielito para que venga por ella-¿Qué haces?,.._

_-Le estoy hablando a Cielito para que venga,.._

_-¿pero,..Porque si todavía no llegan?—le pregunta asustado_

_Hace mueca que frunce su frente—Cuando llegue si todavía no están aquí la puedo ir a buscar,.._

_-¿te puedo acompañar?—le pregunta con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver la expresión de Kya mejor se tranquiliza, pasa saliva,.. Cuando se rasca el su cabeza- ¿mi padre me dijo que las mujeres son difíciles, pero esta es peor?_

_-¿Qué dijiste?—pregunta Kya molesta al escuchar el susurro de el_

_-¡Nada!,..—le dice tímidamente,…_

_Llega Cielito que suspira ella que deja pasar un rato mas- Espero que no me regañe al saber que llegamos tarde—se dice ella cuando siente en su hombro la mano del Chico que voltea a verlo y ve que también está preocupado cuando sonríe al ver quien viene llegando,..-¡Honora!,.. Gracias que por fin llegan—le dice abrazándola,- Vamos de seguro Papi todavía no ha llegado,.. –la jala para subirse al Bisonte y ve se despide de el chico,…_

_Las chicas iban rumbo a la Isla - ¡Perdóname Kya!,.. Se nos fue el tiempo- le dice toda apenada Honora_

_-no te preocupes, solamente espero que nuestros padres no habrán llegado aun,..- le sonríe al decirle, Honora sonríe que la abraza,.. Sonríen mas al ver que ya están llegando,.._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Las chicas se están bajando del Bisonte,.._

_-¿Qué bueno que ya llegaron mis niñas?,..- ambas se sorprende, pasan saliva y tímidamente se dan al vuelta, sonríe y suspiran de alivio al ver quién es,.._

_-¡Abuelito Iroh!,.. –sonríe el al escuchar a su nietas que ambas se avalancha para abrazarlo-¿dime Abuelito ya llego Papi?—le pregunta Kya pasando saliva, el viejo General solamente se ríe,.._

_-No, gracias a los espíritus Todavía no han llegado sus padres,.. Anden vengan vamos a la casa,…_

_Están entrando -¡Por fin llegan!—les dice a ambas cuando ellas miran a sus madre medio molestias sus manos en su cintura, las Chicas al verlas pasan saliva,.._

_-Mai, Katara, es mi culpa, ellas hace buen rato que llegaron pero las entretuve pidiendo, a Kya que me enseñara a los hijos de Appa como a su nieto—da una gran sonrisa el General, las chicas sonríe Kya pasa de aprisa como Honora a la habitación de para cambiarse_

_El General está por salir,.. -¡Iroh!,…- abre sus ojos que voltea_

_-¿Qué pasa Mai?,.. Sonríe al peguntarle_

_Mai suspira que se acerca- Que no se entere Zuko que estas solapándola, porque a los dos nos va a regañar—_

_-¡Mai!,.. ¿Cómo crees que Yo?- -pregunta sobándose su panza y riéndose, ella solamente suspira _

_-¡Ya llegamos Familia!— escuchan que gritan cuando los niños salen a recibir a sus padres._

_Se sorprende Mai al verlos y sonríe- No pensé que tus hijos recibieran a si a Aang_

_-Siempre es asi—le está diciendo cuando ve que Kya también sale corriendo a recibirlo—Y ella mas,..- sonríe al decirle_

_-Katara no crees que tu hija todavía es muy,.. ¿Infantil?_

_Se sorprende -¿infantil?,.._

_-Bueno se comporta como una Niña pequeña,.._

_Le da una sonrisa - Si fuera por Aang ella todavía seguiría en pañales y recordarle siempre su paseo en Appa,.. Y más cuando le decía Papi Mí,.._

_-¿Qué pasa Mai?,.._

_-Nada, pero me duele que nunca le pude dar más hijos a Zuko- le dice son tristeza, _

_Suspira Katara también –te entiendo,.._

_Ambas se miran que mejor salen para ver a sus esposos,.._

_Pasan el rato están todos en la explanada cenando, Zuko, Mai, Honora y Iroh como Hakoda y Sokka, Suki y sus niños, Como Aang y Katara con los de ellos también,.._

_-¡Papi!,.. ¿Pensé que vendaran con ustedes la Tía Toph como Lin?—Tenzin le pregunta volteándolo a ver_

_Sonríe el al verlo-bueno hijo mañana cuando salgan de la escuela Lin se vendrán con ustedes y pasara aquí en la noche,.._

_-¿Otra vez la voy a ser de niñera?—se pregunta Kya en voz baja, Aang escucha lo que dice su hija porque está a su lado cuando sonríe el, pasa saliva que voltea a verla_

_-Veras mi bebe, también de cuatro niñas mas,…_

_-¡Que!,..-grita- ¡Papi no!—le reclama_

_-¿No me digan que van a venir esas niñas cirqueras?—se queja Tenzin_

_-hijo por favor no les digas asi,..-le pide su padre_

_-Es la verdad, su madre era cirquera—Mai le recuerda que sigue cenando, se le quedan viendo cuando Katara se ríe que voltean a verla_

_-¡perdón!,.. Lo que pasa que me acorde que un día le dije fenómeno de circo—les dice, cuando Sokka también se ríe,.. Aang le sigue también cuando los demás se le quedan viendo,.._

_-¿están bien?—les pregunta Kya arqueando su ceja_

_-Bueno es la verdad,.. Antes de que se cambiara de bando—Sokka le recuerda cuando los niños se les quedan viendo,.._

_-¿de bando papa?—le pegunta el mayor de sus hijos_

_Sonríe el al verlo—Bueno,.. – de queda sin decir nada que siguen cenando,.._

_-¿entonces solamente los adultos irán a la reunión de inauguración?—Honora les pregunta_

_-Tu te quedas hija—Zuko le dice, ella voltea a ver a su padre que le da una cara, pero su madre le pide que se controla_

_-Bueno,.. Hermanita tendrás que ayudarme a Cuidar a una niña que se comporta como niño,.. Un trió que siempre tienen hambre, aparte que uno de ellos está loco, el otro disque se comporta como un adulto y cuatro niñas que no se que le vieron a estos,..- le dice Kya suspirando,.. Honora suspira que hace mueca cuando sonríe Kya,.. -¿entonces en este verano a dónde iremos de vacaciones?,…- les pregunta ella con una sonrisa,.. Sus padres se sorprenden_

_-¿A dónde te gustaría ir pequeña?—Sokka sonríe al preguntarle,.. Sonríe ella que voltea a verlo,.._

_-¿nos podrías llevar de pesca?,.._

_-¡Que!,..¿Como de pesca?—le reclama su padre,.._

_Le pone cara de puchero al verlo y su cabeza en su hombro—Papi,.. ¿Si?,.. Que el tío Sokka nos lleve,.. A lo mejor dentro de la tribu hay otro iceberg y dentro de,.. El,.. Un maestro,.. Aire,..- abre sus ojos a lo que dice su hija_

_-¡que!,..¡No!,.. Claro que no—Sokka grita— ¿Que pasa pequeña?,.. Con tu padre calvo y tu hermano en la familia son suficientes,.. Mejor porque no conocer uno chico guapo, atractivo, varonil, como tu tío guapo o como tu abuelo—_

_Kya al escuchar hace mueca – Papa pasa pero el,… -dice en voz baja, Aang se ríe cuando Sokka arque su ceja_

_-¿Qué es lo gracioso?,… Si se puede saber,..- le pregunta al verlo, Aang abre sus ojos, Kya mas_

_-Nada Tío, Nada- sonríe ella cuando su padre la abraza y le da un beso en su frente sonríe ella,.._

_-¿no nos has contado que tu padre te regalo de cumpleaños pequeña?—Sokka le pregunta, sonríe ella a la pregunta de su tío cuando su padre tose,.. Y ella voltea a verlo, su padre le da una ligera sonrisa_

_-bueno Tío,.. Sera después que pase esto, que Papi me dará mi regalo,.. ¿Verdad Papi?,.. - Le pregunta con una sonrisa,.. Aang pasa más saliva al verla,.._

_\- con esto el cae—Katara les dice al como su hija convence a su marido_

_-¡Claro que si me bebe!,.. –sonríe Aang al decirle a su hija que ella feliz grita de alegría y lo llena de besos,.._

_-Lo vez,.. –le dice a Suki,.. Ella solamente sonríe al verlos,…_

_-¡KYA!,.. ¡Deja a Papi!,.. –le reclama sus hermanos,.. Ella le da una cara que todos se ríen,.._

_Todos ya habían terminado de cenar se estaban despidiendo, Honora se queda otro noche en la Isla con Kya cuando, su padre carraspea,.._

_-¡Mi bebe!,..¿Puedes venir un momento?- Sonríe ella a la pregunta de su padre que se sientan en uno de los escalones de la entrada de su casa_

_-¿Qué pasa papi?,.. –sonríe ella al preguntarle, su padre sonríe, pasa saliva_

_-Mi bebe,.. ¿Cómo es eso que quieres que tu tío te lleve de pesca?,.._

_Sonríe Kya a la pregunta de su padre que voltea a verlo- Papi me acorde cuando Mami y el tío Sokka nos conto como te encontraron,.. Y pensé que a lo mejor puede que haiga otro maestro,.. Por,.. Ahí - Suspira y agacha la cabeza Aang - ¿hice mal en preguntar verdad?,..-_

_Abre sus ojos que voltea a ver a su hija que pasa su brazo por su espalda, ella pone su cabeza en su hombro – Claro que no mi bebe,.. Desafortunadamente Tu hermano y Yo somos los únicos maestros aires,.. Bueno mi bebe también estas tu,.. _

_-¿pero Yo no soy una maestra aire completa?—le pregunta tristes_

_-mi bebe,.. No te sientas mal, también se cuenta, y no puedes negar que también eres una maestra agua y curandera como mami, mi amor, nunca dudes,..-ambos se miran que sonríen que le da un beso en su frente a su hija—sea buena mi bebe ya es hora que vayas a dormir—le dice, Kya sonríe que lo abraza y ella le da un beso en su mejilla para entrar a su casa. Se queda unos momentos que sonríe Aang—Lo bueno que no piensa en Aní,.. –se levanta y entra este entra por su casa que se detiene-¿mi bebe piensa en chicos?,.. No,.. Todavía es una bebe,..-se dice que entra en a su casa._

_Llego el día de la Reunión de Naciones, en la Isla la habitación de Kya se están arreglando poniendo una cama extra porque las niñas de Ty Lee se quedaran a dormir con ella, aunque en la casa hay habitaciones para huéspedes, pero como son pequeñas, se quedaran con Kya, mientras en otra habitación estará Lin y Honora, Hakoda y Oyagi ellos se quedaran en la habitación de Bumi y el con Tenzin._

_Las chicas arreglándose para la Reunión de Naciones, porque es la fiesta de Inauguración del Evento, tanto, Mai, Ty Lee y Suki están en la habitación de Katara porque ellas se irán por su cuenta porque sus esposos ya están en el salón del concejo, cuando entras a verlas sus hijas,.._

_-¡Guau!,… Mami,.. Que hermosa te ves—Katara sonríe al escuchar a su hija al decirle que se sonroja_

_-¿en verdad mi pedacito me veo bien?,.._

_Sonríe Kya a la pregunta de su madre—Claro que Si Mami,.. Aparte de mis tías en verdad eres la más hermosa –se sonroja mas al alago de su hija_

_-¡MAMI!,… - escucha Katara a sus hijos que voltea a verlos ellos se sonroja mas,.._

_-Si Mami,.. Te vez,… ¡FABULOSA!—se sonroja mas al escuchar_

_-¡Bumi!,.. ¿Cómo que fabulosa?,.. Se dice,.. Bellísima—lo corrige su hermano menor_

_-¿para nosotras no hay nada?- les pregunta su Tía Suki con sus manos en su cintura y media celosa._

_-¡MAMA!,.. ¿ESTAS?,..¡DE GUAU!—le dice al mismo tiempo sus hijos _

_-¿deja que te vea Papa y de seguro querrá que se regresen a la casa?—Suki se sonroja al escucharlo que hijo primogénito le dice _

_-¡Oggis!,… -dicen los demás_

_-Mis niñas se portan bien le hacen caso a sus hermanas mayores—les está dando instrucciones a sus hijas, ellas sonríen- Ty Ka, Ty Mai, Ty Su y Ty Min se porta y por favor no fastidien a los niños, ni querrán que cuando están grande no quieran que sean sus novios –sonríen las cuatro niñas y al escuchar que se ríe Kya como Honora las cuatro niñas voltean a verlas que mejor ella dejan de reírse,.._

_-Nos vamos,.. Kya mi amor, para que sepas me voy a llevar a Cielito pero llegando al Concejo se regresa ella, Yo me regreso con tu padre—Katara se despide de sus hijos con un beso e igual las muchachas de sus hijos cuando las niñas se pescan del brazos de los niños, Lin está con una cara y cruza sus brazos,…_

_Kya como Honora suspira—bien, hermanita,.. Hay que darles las cenas a estos,.. Niños, para que al rato se bañen y se duerman,..-Les dice Kya en voz alta,.._

_Las niñas sonríe alegre cuando los niños se zafan de ellas y se sientan en la mesa- Bien Hermanita darnos de cenar—les dice los niños al mismo tiempo, suspira Kya que ve a Honora que les está sirviendo la cena y los ve a todos,…._

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo.-**_

_Las chicas habían llegado cuando se dan cuenta que ya empezó la Inauguración del evento que hacen mueca cuando,.._

_-¡Señoras Que agradable sorpresa!—les saludan a las chicas que sonríen ellas cuando,.._

_-¡Maestra Katara!,.. ¿En verdad los años por usted no pasa?—da una media sonríe a quien le pregunta_

_-¡Secretario Kamm!,.. ¡Señora!, ¿Qué agradable sorpresa? –les saluda Katara ignorando la pregunta del secretario, ellos pasan hacia al salón y trata de ver a Aang sonríe al verlo cuando su sonrisa se vuelve tristeza al verlos con varias personas y entre ellas mujeres jóvenes,.. Se voltea para no verlo que sigue practicando con las demás personas,.._

_Aang platicando con personas del Concejo como Varios del Orden del Loto Blanco cuando una persona se les acerca a también a saludar- ¡Buenas noches señores!—les saludan, Aang le da una ligera sonrisa que sigue platicando con los del Orden Blanco-¡Avatar!,.. ¿Déjeme felicitarle ante bella mujer que tiene?,..- se sorprende Aang a su pregunta que volta a verlo_

_-¿Qué dice Secretario Kamm?- le pregunta arqueando su ceja _

_Sonríe al ver que a atenido su atención y ya con unas copas,.. -Avatar digo de su esposa,.. A pesar de los años se conserva bien,.._

_Aang abre sus ojos que voltea a tratar de verla cuando sonríe al reconocerla de espaldas,.. es inconfundible, sus caderas anchas, sonríe mas al verla que esta platicando con una señoras y aprecia mas su belleza, mas al ver su vestido, largo de color azul claro, su blusa de un solo hombro de tirante anchos y cubriéndose su otro hombro con un chal en azul oscuro con bordados con los símbolos del agua y aire,.. Su peinado suelto no tae su típica trenza tejía, sonríe y suspira al ver la hermosa mujer que tiene, cuando lo sacan de sus pensamientos,.._

_-¿en verdad Avatar para que su mujer le diera tres hijo se conserva bien?-volta a ver a Kamm que ya está molestando -¿se lo pregunto porque las mujeres domas tienen hijos y quedan desfiguradas?—le pregunta poniéndole una mano en su hombro, Aang no dice nada pero le quita su mano de su hombro_

_-¿Qué está pasando?—les pregunta una Persona del reino tierra y como Kamm ya está pasado de copas, sonríe al ver_

_-¡Concejal Tierra!, estoy ablando con mi amigo él,…. Avatar,.. De las mujeres,..-sonríe el concejal al decirle de que están hablando_

_-¡Las mujeres! –Suspira- uno no puede vivir sin ellas—sonríe Aang al escuchar lo que dice el Concejal perteneciente al reino tierra_

_-eso sí,.. Pero más las jóvenes,..- nuevamente responde Kamm, Aang se sorprende a lo que dice_

_-¿Por qué dice eso Kamm?—le pregunta pero a verlo mejor no hubiera preguntado porque se le acerca más,.._

_-Mi amigo Avatar porque será,.. Cuando están jóvenes son bellas,.. Todo lo tienen en su lugar,.. Pero pasa los años y a ellas todos se les caen,.. Engordan, se le hinchan sus caderas, pierden su bella cintura y el más atractivo de ellas aparte de su trasero, son sus pechos… Porque cuando amamantes se les caer,.. – les dice Kamm ya tamaleándose de borracho_

_Aang trata de salirse pero nuevamente o detiene Kamm que no sabe cómo zafarse,..-¿Qué deseas Kamm?—_

_-no se enoje,.. Avatar,.. Apoco lo que digo es mentira—se sorprende el que recuerda una palabras de Katara al decirle que sus caderas quedaron hinchadas,.._

_-Kamm uno ama a nuestras esposas y eso es normal atreves de los años, Uno también cambia con la edad—les dice cuando el concejal del reino tierra afirma lo que dice_

_-No,.. Uno no cambia ellas son las que cambia—se queja Kamm, Aang mejor lo deja solo con el concejal del reino tierra que trata de ir con Katara cuando nuevamente lo detiene otras personas pero esta vez son chicas,.. Sonríe el al verlas,.._

_-¿Díganos Avatar que hace para verse joven?_

_-¿Y guapo?—_

_Le pregunta unas chicas, el se sonroja al escuchar los alagas de las chicas cuando ve que Katara lo está viendo que mejor se voltea ella y hace que no lo ve, se sorprende el a su reacción que quiere zafarse de las chicas pero no puede que no le queda de otra que quedarse un rato con ellas._

_Pasa el rato Katara esta aburrida aunque bailo unas piezas pero fue con su padre, otra con Iroh y la ultima con Sokka con Aang ni sus luces, al verlo entre con las personas del concejo, los del Orden loto y que otra chica loca histeria se pone al saber que esta el Avatar, ella reconoce que sigue siendo guapo, atractivo, y más que ella dúreme con él,.. Pero aun asi lo extraña,.. Ya es tarde, se siente cansada que no le queda de otra buscarlo para que llame a Appa para que la recoja, porque no se trago el silbato de Cielito para que venga por ella, suspira que se arma de valor cuando lo mira todo feliz, sonriente, platicando con unas,.. "Damas",.. Levanta la cabeza cuando llega carraspea_

_-¡Buenas Noches!,…_

_Se sorprende cuando,..¡Katara!,… - ve ella que le sonríe su marido_

_-¿disculpa que te moleste pero me puedes prestar el silbato para que venga Appa por mi?—le pregunta, se sorprende a su pregunta que el sonríe y voltea a ver a las "Damas",.._

_-Chicas si me disculpan—les dice que sale junto con Katara, ve a Zuko y le hace señas que ya se va, que le diga a Sokka como a los demás que ya se van, salen al patio, hace llamar al silbato para que Appa venga por ellos, cuando un silencio los invadió a los dos, suspira, se rasca su cabeza- ¿mis bebes?,.._

_Se sorprende Katara a su pregunta que voltea a verlo -¿me preguntas hasta ahorita por ellos?,.._

_Pasa saliva a la pregunta de ella, que llega Appa se suben, pero Katara se pone en la silla de montar y él en su cabeza, suspira mas—Appa,.. A casa,.._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Ya habían llegado Katara al entrar a su casa va directamente a ver a sus hijos, sonríe al ver que están bien dormidos, pero también ve a los demás, cuando entra a la habitación de Kya sonríe mas al ver a las niñas de Ty Lee bien dormidas entra con su hija le da un beso,.._

_-¿ya llegaron mami?—se sorprende a su pregunta, que le sonríe que nuevamente le da otro beso en su cabeza_

_-duerme mi pedacito—sonríe Kya a lo que su madre le dice, que sale y ve a ver a Honora como a Lin ellas están dormidas, sonríe que se dirige hacia su habitación se sorprende a quien ve- ¿pensé que te habías regresado?—se dirige hacia su habitación adjunta a quitarse su ropa cuando ve que Aang está parado detrás de ella- ¿Qué pasa?- nuevamente le pregunta pero se sorprende más que él se acerca ella queda atrapada entre la parece de la habitación, su corazón palpita al sentirlo cerca de ella, pero se hace la fuerte, _

_Se acerca mas Aang hacia ella sonríe y cerca de su oído- Katara,..¿Quiero hacerte el amor?—se sorprende ella a su pregunta cuando él la besa, pone ella sus manos en su pecho y al verse_

_-¿deseas que hagamos el amor o que tengamos,… Sexo?- se detiene a la pregunta de su amada que abre sus ojos, parpadea_

_-¡Que!,..¿Dijiste?—se zafa Katara cuando se dirige hacia su habitación cuando lo ve que está quieto_

_-¿no escuchaste? Lo que dije- le responde seria_

_Abre mas sus ojos que sale a verla-¡Katara!,.. ¿Por qué me dice eso?—se acerca a ella cuando ve que se voltea _

_-¡lo que escuchaste!,..- le reclama_

_-¿Cómo,.. Como qué?- esta que no le sale la palabra, se da cuenta Katara_

_-¡Sexo!,.. Se dice Sexo,.._

_-¡Katara!—le reclama a lo que ha dicho,…. Suspira que volta a verlo y molesta_

_-no me vas a salir que no sabes que significa— le recuera que nuevamente se dirige hacia su habitación ajunta a dejar su ropa que el va detrás de ella_

_-¿Por qué dice eso?,… Siempre hemos hecho el amor,.. Katara—se detiene ella que cierra sus ojos y con un nudo en la garganta no dice nada, se da cuenta que hace que la voltea para verses- ¿dime porque lo dices?—pone una mano en su barbilla para que se vean a los ojos _

_-Porque asi lo siento,…_

_Se sorprende mas que no sabe cómo reaccionar lo ve que se abre su bata,.. Se sonroja el al verla que esta desnuda -¿ya me vistes como estoy?,.._

_Se sorprende a su pregunta-¿Qué dices?,.. ¿Estas más hermosa que nunca?—le pregunta al quererse acercar pero nuevamente se zafa ella se da cuenta-¿Qué te pasa Katara?,.._

_Suspira que pone ella sus manos en la pared de su habitación y ya con lágrimas que recorren por su mejilla—Ya no me tocas como antes,..- cierra sus ojos evitando que recorren mas sus lagrimas que siente en sus hombros las manos de él y su aproximación._

_La mira que esta de espalda, la volta a verla a sus ojos –Katara,.. Porque no me lo habías dicho que te sentías asi,.._

_Baja su mirada,.. –No te decía nada, Porque tengo miedo que encontraras a alguien que te diera lo que querías y necesitabas,.. –Suspira- aunque solamente sea placer,… Porque ya sabes que hijos nunca podre darte mas,.._

_Abre sus ojos mas a la revelación de ella que pone nuevamente su mano en su barbilla para que se ven, pero sigue con sus ojos cerrados, el los besas como besa sus labios,..-Katara nunca buscaría a alguien mucho menos para que me diera algo que siempre me has nada tú, me has dado todo, tu amor, tu compañía, todo, todo, que en realidad soy Yo que te debo de darte más de lo que mereces—se sorprende Katara a sus palabras que lo mira a los ojos y también le recorren sus lagrimas. _

_Sonríe Aang al verla que nuevamente da un beso en sus labios- Perdóname Katara por hacerte sentirte asi,.. Te amo,.. Y deseo y siempre deseare hacerte el amor_

_-Aang,.. Te amo, también deseo hacerte el amor, pero últimamente ya no me tocas como antes,.. Siento que solamente quieres mi cuerpo,.. Pero ya tus manos no recorren mi piel,.. Menos tocas mis pechos,.. Y es porque como ya nos soy Joven,…-la interrumpe Aang—No Katara siempre serás joven para mí—le empieza a decir cuando sus manos están en sus hombros que poco a poco recorren sus hombros, para que su bata se abra, lentamente toca sus pechos,… suspira Katara al sentirlo, sonríe el que se agacha un poco para besarlos,.. No sabe Katara si poner sus manos en su cabeza o seguir en la pared,.. Cuando da un pequeño quejido, porque sus manos están en su intimidad,.. Poco a poco, siente las manos como los besos de el que recorren su piel, cuando ve que delante de ella, se va quitando su ropa, hasta quedar desnudo como ella,.. Sonríe Aang al acercarse que la besa,.. Poco a poco abriendo sus bocas, saboreando el placer de sus labios. Sus labios, sus mejillas, su oído sonríe el al cercarse—vamos a ser el amor, siempre y nunca lo dudes que te deseo, te he deseado antes de casarnos,.. Como ahora te deseo,.._

_Abre Katara sus ojos, sonríe al recordar cuando le pidió matrimonio ella sintió el deseo en el por ella, que hace que se miren,..-Te deseo Aang,.. Siempre te he deseado, como te deseo ahora._

_Ambos sonríen que sus bocas se acercan que se besan, poco a poco despacio saboreando el placer de sus labios,… que se abrazan, queda Katara su espalda en la pared cuando rompe el beso al sentir que desea Aang entrar en ella,.. Muerde su hombro que permite que entre en ella,.._

_-¡Aang!,.. –jadea al decirle que está dentro de ella._

_Sonríe Aang al verla que le da un beso en sus labios,..-¡Katara!,..- jadea también al hablare que la toma de su trasero, pasa ella pase sus piernas atrás de su cintura para quedar mas unidos._

_Poco a poco queda trepada Katara más en la pared al sentir que entra más en ella,.. Más profundo, que hace Aang que pase sus manos atrás de su cuello para abrazarla más para dirigirse hacia su cama._

_Cuando llegan se dejan caer… Sonríen ambos a verse que se acomodan,.. Y nuevamente al verse a los ojos- ¡te amo!—se dice ambos al mismo tiempo que sonríen se muerde sus labios,.. _

_Pasa Katara sus manos atrás de su cuello, Aang la abraza para poder estar más en ella, entrar más en ella,.. Que nuevamente empieza la pasión de la lujuria,.. _

_Ambos entre jadeosos,.. Abrazos,.. Caricias, poco a poco llegan al clímax de su pasión que se deja caer Aang arriba de ella, que no permite Katara que salga,.. Que poco a poco ambos van recuperando sus alientos,…_

_Hace girar Aang y ante la sorpresiva da un grito Katara para que ella esta arriba de el, recostada en su pecho que nuevamente se miran se dan un ligero y tierno beso, cuando nuevamente sus miradas se entrelazan sonríe con una de sus manos, Aang le pone una en su mejilla—Katara por favor a la otra quiero que me lo digas, nos amamos y esto ambos lo debemos de disfrutar, para mi es hacer el amor,.. No,..-pasa al tratar de decir la palabra_

_Sonríe Katara al verlo que quiere decirlo pero no puede -Aang se dice Sexo,.. Sexo,.._

_Se sonroja él a la palabra—Sera eso Para otros, pero para mí es hacer el amor,.. Y siempre será contigo y nadie más._

_Sonríe Katara a sus palabras que Aang hace que una de las mantas de su cama para que estén tapados, suspiran, pone ella su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo ella las manos de él en su espalda masajeando y sintiéndose,.. Mujer,.. Una mujer deseada y amada por su esposo,.. Por el hombre de sus sueños, el padre de sus hijos,.. Y más porque es el amor de su vida,…_

_***Gracias por sus Mensajes,..**_


	72. Chapter 73

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Recuerden capitulo con contenido "Lemmon"**_

_***Mil gracias por comentar**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez**_

_***Carnada2001**_

_***Vivi**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***MGDI**_

_***Sarai**_

_Katara este en el pabellón en donde se ofrecerá la comida en donde estarán los representantes de las Naciones como los del Orden del Loto Blanco, después que Aang anuncie la Inauguración del Evento, de todos los Reinos, sonríe ella al ver que está quedando hermoso, cuando se sobre salta al sentir una manos por su cintura._

_-¿te asuste amorcito? –Sonríe ella al sentir un beso en su mejilla casi en su cuello cuando el abrazo siente ella atrayéndolo más hacia el -¿Al despertarme mi cama estaba vacía?-_

_Se sonroja ella a su pregunta que se voltea a verlo—Quise que durmieras otro rato porque a partir de Hoy estarás mas ocupado que nunca-_

_Aang le hace puchero, se ríe ella al verlo que se dan un beso en sus labios,.. -¡Papi!,.. ¡Mami!,..- ambos abren sus ojos al escuchar quien les habla que se dan la vuelta y la ven cruzada de brazos haciendo puchero, se sonrojan ambos al vela _

_-¿Quítate ese vestido?,.. _

_Se sorprende madre como e hija- ¡Papi!—le reclama que hace que la mira bien,.. -¿No te gusta cómo me veo Papi?—nuevamente le pregunta su hija que se sonroja mas al verla claramente bien con ese vestido, de un azul claro como sus ojos,.. La blusa de tipo ojal de manga corta, pegadito hasta llegando casi a sus caderas y cae suelto algo esponjado que le llega casi llegando a sus tobillos, en el costado de la blusa tiene borrado el símbolo del aire en amarillo que remarca mas su pequeña cintura y como le queda a su cuerpo, muestra que ya no es una niña, sino una mujer,.. Suspira que se quita su capa para taparla _

_-¡Aang!,.. ¿Qué haces?—le reclama su mujer al hecho que hace con su hija_

_-¡Papi!,.. – grita llorando que sale corriendo,.. Suspira el al ver a su bebe cuando voltea a ver a su amada_

_-¡que!,.. ¿No la vistes?—le reclama_

_-¡Aang!—le dice casi gritándole- ese vestido se lo hice Yo, fue su regalo de cumpleaños,.._

_Abre sus ojos a la revelación de su esposa-Katara ella es una bebe,.. –nuevamente le reclama_

_-Aang,.. ¡Oye!, ¿Quiere era esa hermosa chica, que se parece a la pequeña?_

_Se enfurece al saber que grita -¡Sokka!,.. La chica que vistes es mi bebe,.._

_\- Abre sus ojos a lo que su cuñado le dice... -¿Cómo que es la pequeña?—le reclama cuando mira a su hermana-¿Cómo se te ocurre vestir asi a la pequeña?,.. ¿Dime hermanita?—le pregunta reclamándole casi gritándole_

_Suspira Katara que cruza sus brazos_

_\- Katara,.. ¿Creo pero no estoy seguro pero vi a una hermosa chica que se parece a mi dulzura?,.. –llega Hakoda a preguntarles_

_-¡Padre!,.. La chica que vistes es la pequeña,.. Esta le puso un vestido de adulta,.._

_-¡Sokka!—reclama ya furiosa Katara al decirles del vestido de su hija- Padre es Kya la que vistes, estos par de,.. Padre y Tío celosos –grita al verlos- me están reclamando por el vestido que le hice_

_Hakoda abre sus ojos, pasa saliva- bueno,.. Hija ellos tienen razón,..- se enfurece mas Katara, Aang y Sokka sonríe al saber que Hakoda les da la razón._

_-¡Muchachos!,.. ¿Quien es esa hermosa chica?—también les pregunta _

_-¡ZUKO!, Estas hablando de mi bebe,..- abre sus ojo al saber quién es la hermosa chica del vestido que pasa saliva al ver a Aang molesto y Katara furiosa_

_-¿Qué está pasando?—les pregunta Mai llegando con Suki y Ty Lee_

_-Estos,.. Trió de Celosos me reclama por el vestido de Kya,.._

_Las chica los miran a ellos y ven que están molestos y algo sonrojados a la vez que suspiran—Bueno Katara tu hija puede presumir lo que tiene—Mai les dice como sin nada,.. Los cuatros se sonrojan más que al escuchar Aang abre más sus ojos_

_-¡Mai!,.. ¿Está hablando de mi bebe?,..- le pregunta molesto y cruzado de brazos que ella suspira al escucharlo_

_-Por favor Chicos no se pongan asi, ella es casi una mujer y no pueden negar de quien ella heredo esas curvas,… -Suki les dice con su típica sonrisa cuando todos están rojos a lo que ella les está diciendo_

_-¡SUKI!, por favor es mi Bebe, ella todavía es una bebe- nuevamente les recuerda Aang_

_\- Aang, Katara no se pongan asi, es un milagro que no esté haciendo fila por verla,.. –Katara se siente de orgullo a lo que dice de su hija,.. Aang está que no lo calienta el sol,.._

_-Por todos los espíritus,.. No pueden negar que la pequeña ya creció –les esta diciendo Suki cuando ve que Aang desea interrumpirla—no me interrumpan déjenme de termina –les pide y suspira al ver que están que nos los calientan—Aang,.. Ty Lee tiene razón en una parte,.. No podemos negar que está creciendo Yo se que a Ustedes, te incluyo a ti Sokka, - le dice indicándole con su dedo- que ella es la hija que desafortunadamente no pudimos tener, pero aun asi,.. La están sobre protegido,.. No han pensado que de repente llegue un chico, le hable y como ustedes no dejan que ella se desarrolle como una chica de su edad se quiera ir con él,.._

_Los chicos están que no saben que decir que mejor sale Katara,..-¿Adonde vas?—Aang le pregunta, al ver que sale de donde están, suspira ella que se voltea, _

_-Voy a ver a mí,.. ¡Hija!,..—Le grita- suspira Aang que va detrás de ella,.._

_Cuando están por entrar—Yo le dije a la llorona y enojona que te negarías, Papi- le dice Bumi son una sonrisa, el se sonroja más que suspira y va detrás de Katara cuando entra a la habitación de Kya, le cierra la puerta en sus narices la abre y ve que esta consolando a su hija, suspira al verla que le parte el corazón._

_-mi bebe,..- voltea Kya al escuchar la voz de su padre que le hace puchero y llora mas,.. Suspira mas al verla que se acerca cuando ve que Katara se levanta y de su habitación adjunta que ella tiene le saca un pequeño saco del mismo color del vestido y se lo da_

_-te mi amor ponte este, a ver que dice tu padre ahora—se levanta quitándose sus lagrimas, sonríe Aang al ver que el saco que se pone, se mira ella que le llega hasta su cintura y es flojo y tapa uno de sus atractivos _

_-¿y bien?—le pregunta Katara al pedir su opinión, al ver como se ve su hija suspira Aang sonríe y a la vez se sonroja, que se acerca a ella_

_-perdóname mi bebe,.. Pero Ya sabes,.. Eres hermosa como mami, pero para mí sigues siendo mi bebe,..- se acerca más a ella que le quita sus lagrimas, cuando padre e hija se miran ambos se hace puchero y se ríen_

_Suspira al verlos- no pueden negar que sean padre e hija—se ríen Aang al escuchar lo que dice su amada que las abraza_

_-en verdad mi bebe, heredaste las belleza de Mami,.._

_Sonríe Kya al escuchar lo que dice su padre que lo abraza y abraza también a su madre ella sale feliz._

_Suspira Katara cuando Aang la abraza por detrás,.. -¿me recurada Kya cuando tenía tu edad?,.._

_Sonríe y a la vez suspira Katara- si no puedo negar que heredo mi cuerpo,.. –Suspira más—asi estaba Yo cuando tenía su edad—se dice ella, se sorprende Aang que la hace girar,.._

_-digo diciendo que sigues siendo bella mi Diosa del Océano_

_Se sonroja - Si tu lo dices, pero mis caderas, mi cintura y mis,.. – Aang la besa para que no siga diciendo más, cuando ella abre sus ojos al sentir las manos de él en su trasero, cuando se separan por falta de aire,.._

_-¿Amorcito que te parece si vamos a mi oficina?,..- se sorprende a su pregunta_

_-¿conque a tu oficina?,.. He,..—le dice en tono coqueto, seductor, que voltea a verlo_

_-dime que si,… Katara,..- le pone una cara de puchero_

_Se sonroja más ella que pasa sus manos atrás de su espalda_

_-¡¿Piernas Locas, Princesita salga de ahí?!—_

_Se miran ambos que hacen mueca- ¡Toph!,..- suspiran ambos que salen de la habitación de Kya,.._

_-¿Qué pasa Toph?—Katara le pregunta al verla _

_-¿Ustedes en verdad no llenan?—se sorprende ambos a su pregunta—les digo porque acuérdense que mi retoño se quedo a dormir y según ella no pudo dormir, por unos ruidos, quejidos y,… Gritos,.. – se sonroja mas ellos y ven que sale ella con su típica sonrisa, ambos se miran sonríe al verse,.._

_-a la otra no se queda a dormir—le dice Aang serio, Katara asiente a lo que dice que salen ambos de la casa para recibir a los visitantes._

_Kya va a ver a Honora que pasa cerca donde está la entrada al Templo -¿disculpe Señorita buscamos al Avatar?- se detiene ella a lo que le pregunta que voltea a ver dos personas vestidas del Reino Tierra uno Joven peinado hacia atrás sin barba y sin Bigote, la otra persona de edad algo grande como el General Iroh con barba y Bigote, ellos le sonríe y ella también_

_-¿vienen a la Inauguración del Orden Blanco?—sonríen ellos a su pregunta _

_-Si Señorita- le responde el más joven con mucho entusiasmo, sonríe ella_

_-Pasen por favor digan adelante y verán el templo—sonríen ellos que le hacen una reverencia y siguen adelante, ella también se despide que esta ya por irse con Honora cuando,.._

_-¡Mestiza!, ¿en dónde anda tu padre?- se detiene ella al ver que le pregunta, hace mueca cuando,.._

_-¡Kamm!—escucha Kya que le gritan al señor, se sorprende ella que viene entrando varias personas algo grande como el General Iroh y uno como su Abuelo Hakoda, y con ellos uno joven como su edad y vestidos como los de la tribu pero ella no sabe quiénes son, cuando uno de ellos de mayor edad al verla se acerca y le hace una reverencia_

_-Discúlpenos su Alteza,.. Somos los sabios y miembros de la tribu agua del norte y estamos aquí para el evento_

_Sonríe Kya que también les hace la misma reverencia—Mi nombre es Kya,.. Sean bienvenidos señores de la tribu hermana del norte, por favor sigan derecho y verán el templo, mi Padre los está esperando,.._

_Los de la tribu sonríe y agradecen cuando uno de ellos le gala el brazo a Kamm_

_-mas respeto Kamm, Señora, como niños, les pido respeto por el lugar y las personas –les dicen uno de ellos con autoridad _

_-¿Por qué tenemos que respetar a la mestiza?—pregunta la hija de Kamm _

_-Kamm, por favor pídele a tu hija que sea atenta y no haga ningún comentario,.. Ya estas advertido y que no se te olvide lo que paso con el Avatar el incidente de hace años en la tribu—le recuerda, suspira él y hace mueca cuando ve a su familia_

_-¿Ya escucharon?,-le pregunta a ver a su familia - Y No quiero que me avergüencen ante ellos,..- siguen adelante para llegar al templo._

_-¿Concejales que hermosa es la hija del Avatar?—sonríe uno de los sabios al escuchar lo que les dice el chico_

_-Si su alteza, ella es hermosa,.._

_Los sabios sonrían al ver al Avatar que hacen una reverencia al verlos_

_-¡Sean Bienvenidos!—les saluda Aang a los del la tribu del norte pero cuando ve a Kamm y familia cambia de postura pero sigue sonriendo—Pasen por favor, en un rato mas empezamos, recuerden que antes de comer haremos una pequeña meditación y agradecimiento—les recuerda, sonríen ellos que siguen adelante._

_Llego el momento todos sentados en las mesas, los del Concejo de la Ciudad, como los Sabios de la Naciones y Miembros del Orden Blanco, Como Zuko y Familia, Hakoda, Bato como Sokka y Familia y todos los Acólitos del Aire que viven en la Isla como Katara y sus hijos,.._

_Se levanta Aang que piden que estén con el Katara y los niños como Kya incluyendo a los Acólitos cuando empieza a Carraspera el_

_-¡Buenas Tardes!,.. –Se afina mas su voz- ¡Sean Bienvenidos!, todos Ustedes aquí a la Isla del Templo del Aire- les dice con entusiasmo—Mi Familia como los Acólitos del Aire como Yo, estamos Honrados contar con su presencia, Muchas Gracias por Asistir a la reunión Anual, antes que empezamos con los alimentos,.. Damos una pequeña meditación con canticos e incidencia para agradecer a todos su presencia—les anuncia cuando Sham empieza a tocar unas campanadas, las Gemelas prenden incienso, Tenzin con su aire control hace que aroma se esparza todo el lugar para agradecer por la presencia de todos,.. Cuando Termina_

_-¡Buen Provecho!—les anuncia cuando los acólitos están por llevarles los platillos de los alimentos,_

_-¡Discúlpenos Avatar!—le hablan la persona de mayor edad de la tribu del norte, sonríe el al verlos—Sabemos que su hija la princesa hace días cumplió años deseamos nosotros los sabios del norte ofrecerle este obsequio—se sorprende Aang como Katara como Kya a la petición que hace que su hija lo acepte_

_-Su alteza- le entregan un paquete pequeño ellos lo abre delante de ellos, abre sus ojos Kya al ver su contenido—Como le decía su alteza, este es un broche para el cabello, que tiene grabados los símbolos pertenecientes de la tribu agua como lo parecía usted bien tiene los símbolos del océano y de la luna, que es la representación de los maestros agua—se admira Kya al ver el finísimo broche,.. Sonríe ella y les agradece -¿nos honraría que se lo pusiera?—se sorprende ella a su pregunta que voltea a ver a su padre y le pide que si,.. Su madre le ayuda a ponérselos _

_-¡Yue!—abre sus ojos Sokka al ver a su sobrina al ponérselo, Aang al verla se sorprende como se ve su hija cuando de repente ve que quiere caerse _

_-¿estas bien mi bebe?,..- se sorprende ella que voltea a verlo le sonríe_

_-si Papi estoy bien—_

_El sabio sonríe –este broche perteneció a la Princesa Yue,.. –Aang abre sus ojos al escuchar lo que dice el sabio. Y ve que se retira y regresa a su lugar._

_Pasa el rato los Acólitos junto con Katara están al pendiente, Kya, y los demás están en otro lado _

_-¿estas bien Kya? – se sorprende ella a la pregunta de su hermano menor que sonríe ella_

_-gracias, pero me empezó a doler la cabeza_

_Se sorprenden al saber lo que le pasa- ¿porque no te vas a descansa?, - voltea a ver a su hermano a su pregunta_

_-gracias Bumi, pero tengo que ayudar a Mami,_

_-Kya nosotros le ayudamos a Mami, ve a descansar—le pide su hermano menor sonríe ella que se levanta y se vuelve a marear_

_-Nosotros vamos contigo—le dice las niñas de Ty Lee, sonríe que asiente y se van a la habitación a descansar._

_Pasa el rato_

_\- ¿en dónde está su hermana?- les pregunta Katara a no verla_

_-mami, le empezó a doler la cabeza que se fue con las niñas a dormir un rato- le informa Bumi, se sorprende ella que sale a verla, cuando entra la ve dormida e igual las niñas de Ty Lee sonríe que se le acerca cuando la toca abre sus ojos_

_-mi pedacito Despierta—le habla, abre sus ojos Kya poco a poco que le pesan al abrir_

_-¡Mami!,.. –se sorprende a su voz que hace que se levante_

_-vamos mi amor para que te des un baño—se la lleva, para que entre a su bañera, y cuando era pequeña le ayuda a quitarse su ropa, sale ella cuando ve a las niñas de Ty Lee despierta sonríe_

_-¿está bien Kya?- se acerca una de las niñas a preguntarle_

_Sonríe ella a ver a las niñas - Si mi amor, se está dando un baño—le está diciendo cuando tocan a la puerta abre ella sonríe- ¡Ty Lee!,.._

_Sonríe ella que entra ve a sus niñas que corren para abrazarla—Me comento Honora que se puso Mal Kya_

_-ella estará bien ahorita se está dando un baño—Sonríe Ty Lee a lo que le informa Katara que las deja sola con su hija y sale ella con las suyas,.._

_Katara esta ayudándole a Kya da darse un baño- ¿Qué te paso mi pedacito?_

_Se sorprende Kya a la pregunta de su madre y cuando era niña le esta Tallando su espalda –No lo sé Mami, cuando me puse ese broche sentí una energía que me debilito,.. ¿Cómo si el espíritu de la princesa todavía está vivo?—_

_Se sorprende ella a la pregunta de su hija que la deja un rato mas, para salir ella y buscarle su pijama y al ver el broche suspira- ¿le diré a Aang lo que Kya sintió al ponerse el broche de Yue?—se pregunta y deja el broche para sacarle ropa a su hija._

_Pasa un rato están platicando -¿Qué pasa Hijo?—se sorprende el joven que sonríe el_

_-Abuelo trataba de ver si se miraba la hija del Avatar- sonríe el chico al decirle_

_-¡Mi joven Muchacho!, que no se entere el Avatar porque es muy celoso de su hija_

_Se sorprende el Joven-¿Por qué lo dice General Iroh?—_

_-Hijo porque será, porque es muy bella- sonríe el abuelo del chico_

_-eso sí, Kya no se puede negar que es una bella, tanto física como de alma, mis amigos Fong- sonríe tanto el Joven como su abuelo al saber de ella_

_Mientras ellos platican otros,.._

_-¿Qué te pasa Sokka?- suspira él a la pregunta de su padre que voltea a verlo_

_-Padre si te digo que vi a Yue en la pequeña_

_Se sorprende el Jefe de la tribu del agua del sur lo que dice su hijo de su nieta-¿estas seguro Sokka?- le pregunta su esposa al verlo_

_-Les digo que cuando se puso el broche era ella – se sorprenden mas ellos a lo que dice,.._

_-¿disculpen han visto a Katara?—se voltea y sonríen_

_-Aang la última vez que la vi fue a ver a Kya_

_Se sorprende el a lo que dice le Suki-¿a mi bebe?,.. ¿Qué pasa con ella?- le pregunta medio asustado_

_-Aang no te asustes se por los niños que le empezó a doler su cabeza y se fue a tu casa, Katara esta ahorita con ella_

_Sale de ahí Aang al escuchar lo que le dice Suki cuando se encuentra a sus hijos—Mis muchachitos, ¿Saben si Mami esta con tu hermana? -los niños sonríen a la pregunta de su padre_

_-Si Papi, Mami fue a la casa para ver a Kya- le dice Bumi con una sonrisa, sonríe él a lo que su hijo le dice, que se apresura para ir a su casa cuando entra toca a la puerta de su habitación y ve a Katara con Kya cepillándole su cabello sonríe el al verlas_

_-¿Qué hacen mis amores?—sonríen ambas al verlo y escucharlo, pero se sorprende mas al ver a su hija en pijama -¿Qué pasa Mi Bebe?- les pregunta al acercarse_

_-Papi- suspira- lo que pasa que me empezó a doler la cabeza, Mami me recomendó que me diera un baño – se sorprende mas lo que dice su hija que se sienta en su cama y al verla sonríe ella pero se sorprende mas el que ella lo abraza_

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?—le pregunta al ver su reacción que Katara también se sienta a un lado de ellos, se separa ella de su padre cuando lo ve a ambos_

_-Papi, Mami, creo que el broche que me regalado tiene la energía de la Princesa de la tribu- les dice ella, Aang ve el broche que está a un lado de ella que lo toma cierra sus ojos cuando abre sus ojos que ve a su hija -¿verdad Papi que si?—le pregunta ella al ver su expresión. Se levanta para dejar el broche un poco lejos de su hija que vuelve con ella y Katara_

_-Si mi bebe, todavía tiene la energía de Yue, Pero no te sientas comprometida en ponértelo –_

_Sonríe ella a lo que padre le dice cuando ve que su madre se levanta para que siga acostada en la cama- Quiero que te quedas aquí mi amor, deja salir para traerte algo de Té como una rebanada de pastel—le dice su madre, ella sonríe que asiente y se queda su padre con ella._

_-¿te sigue doliendo mi bebe tu cabeza?—le pregunta poniéndole una mano en su frente, sonríe ella a la acción de su padre _

_-No Papi, que curioso, después que Mami me digo que me diera un baño se me paso el dolor, pero me siento algo mareada_

_Llega Katara con el té y pastel sonríe ambos al verla- Katara te pido que te quedes con nuestra bebe, deja despedir a los del Concejo como a los del Orden del Loto Blanco- les dice que se despide de ellas si no antes darles un beso a sus amores que sale el de su casa cuando se encuentra a los de la tribu agua del norte_

_-¿todo bien avatar?—_

_Sonríe el a la pregunta de uno de los concejeros de la tribu- Si gracias todo bien_

_-le pregunto por qué no se ha visto su hija la princesa y el príncipe desea conocerla –se sorprende Aang a lo que le dice el del concejo _

_-gracias por preguntar pero mi bebe esta con su madre – se sorprende el del concejo cuando llegan los demás de la tribu incluyendo Kamm como su Familia_

_-Avatar nos despedimos nos vemos mañana por favor despídeme de su esposa la maestra Katara como de sus hijos varones como de su hija de la princesa –le dice uno de los sabios de la tribu sonríe el que les agradece._

_Se despiden todos menos los muchachos como Ty Lee junto con su esposo e hijas,.._

_-¿Cómo sigue mi dulzura?_

_Sonríe Aang a la pregunta de su suegro –Bien, ya está bien, le he pedido a Katara que siga en la cama Kya_

_Sonríen los demás – Aang mis niñas junto con mi esposo nos despedimos dile a Katara como a Kya que nos vemos mañana –le informa Ty Lee cuando las niñas no deseas irse_

_-Mis niñas mañana venimos a ver a Kya- les dice su padre, las niñas voltean a ver a Aang, el les sonríe y le asiente_

_-¿entonces ella nos podrá contar el cuento de la Diosa que sanaba? –le pregunta una de ellas se sorprende ellos al saber que Aang abre sus ojos a lo que la niña pregunta_

_-¿Qué dices pequeña?- se le acerca Sokka al preguntarle_

_-Si,.. El cuento de una Diosa del Océano que en las noches se convierte en un espíritu y sana a las personas—le dice otra de las niñas_

_-y que también nos cante nuevamente la canción—dice otra de ellas,.. Aang se sonroja a lo que las niñas les pide, Sokka arque su ceja cuando Toph esta de carcajada que voltea a verla_

_-¿Qué es lo gracioso Toph?—Sokka le pregunta_

_Sonríe ella- ¿La dios del océano que cura?, ¡Ja!,.. Me pregunto quién le ha de contar es cuanto a la bebe azúcar- les dice ella cuando voltea a ver a Aang, pasa saliva _

_-¿no es una Diosa?—Sokka pregunta cuando entre Suki y Toph le dan un codazo suspira él a lo que hacen –si como no una diosa—dice en voz baja y voltea a ver a su cuñado –Buenos nosotros nos vamos, mañana viene Suki y los niños, dile a la pequeña que se mejore y que no se ponga ese broche_

_Se sorprende Aang a lo que dice -¿Por qué lo dices Sokka?_

_Suspira Sokka a la pregunta –Aang,.. Cuando vi a la pequeña Kya ponerse ese broche,.. Creí ver a,.. Yue_

_Se sorprende el a lo que dice – Sokka ese broche todavía se siente la energía de ella_

_Abre sus ojos Sokka a lo que dice que agacha la cabeza cuando siente en su espalda el abrazo de su esposa, sonríe el al verla- Gracias Suki, pero nos vamos ya mañana estarán nuevamente aquí—asiente ella a lo que dice que se van todos que solamente la que se queda es Honora que junto con los niños como Aang entran a la casa cuando ve a Katara haciendo la cena_

_-¿Katara mi bebe?- le pregunta cuando sonríe el ve quien viene — ¿Mi bebe para que te levantabas? _

_Sonríe ella a la pregunta de su padre –Papi ya me siento mejor –sonríe el a lo que si hija le dice que se sientan todos a cenar, para el rato que se despiden para dormir _

_-Mi Bebe, ven un momento- sonríe ella a lo que su padre le dice que se siente en unos de los sillones de su sala, el la abraza, pone ella su cabeza en su hombro—Mi bebe, me contaron las niñas de Ty Lee que les contestes un cuento_

_\- Es verdad Papi les conté el cuento que tú me contestes el de la Diosa del Océano que en las noches salía del Mar y se convertía en un espíritu para sanar a los enfermos- le dice ella con una sonrisa, sonríe el mas al saber –Y también les cante la canción que me cantabas,.. El del Tune secreto,.. –abre mas sus ojos a lo que le dice que la abraza mas y le da un beso en su frente_

_-¿Por qué les contestes ese cuento?- _

_-Papi porque el otro ya se los conté,… -le dice ella, sonríe el más_

_-bueno mi bebe ya es hora que duermas y te pido que no te pongas ese broche- asiente ella lo que su padre le dice que se abrazan ambos y se despiden cuando el entra a su habitación sonríe mas al ver a Katara esperándolo cuando entra junto con ella a la cama_

_-¿conque la Diosa del Océano?_

_Abre Aang sus ojos a la pregunta de Katara que voltea a verla y sonrojado—Amorcito, que cuento querías que le contara a nuestra bebe, que Mami en las noches se hacía pasar por un espíritu, que se salía de nuestro campamento para curar a los enfermos con el nombre de la "Dama Pintada"_

_Sonríe Katara al escucharlo que se acerca y le da un beso en sus labios, sonríe el que la abraza- Ese cuento de la "Dama Pintada" los niños ya lo saben –se lo dice cuando le da otro beso en sus labios_

_Sonríe más cuando abre sus ojos-¡Que!,..¿Como que lo saben?—le pregunta al verla cuando mueve su cabeza, hace mueca- ¿Sokka?,…_

_-Si,… El—le responde dándole otro beso, sonríe el que le regresa el beso,.._

_-Bueno mi Diosa ya es de Noche,… ¿No piensas curar al pobre del Avatar?_

_-¿conque el Pobre del Avatar?—le pregunta dándole una sonrisa._

_Aang le hace puchero, sonríe ella que pasa sus manos detrás de su cuello cuando se acerca a su oído le da un beso, se estremece mas el al sentir el beso, cuando siente los besos de ella en su rostro, bajando por su cuello, suspira y se relaja a las carisias de ella tanto cuando,.._

_-Aang,..¿Ya estas dormido?—le pregunta cuando escucha que ronca abre sus ojos -¡Aang!—_

_-¡Que!,.. ¿Qué pasa Katara?- le pregunta asustado_

_Suspira ella –Nada, anda duérmete_

_Sonríe el que la abraza, no le queda ella que acomodarse para dormir abrazados, que siente ella un beso en su cuello- Descansamos hoy para mañana terminar lo que empezamos- escucha que le dice en su oído, sonríe ella y agarra las manos de él para que este mas pegado a ella para dormir…._

_En la habitación de Kya,…._

_-¿cuéntame Honora? –le pregunta Kya toda emocionada porque ella vio a Jeong, sonríe ella y suspira a la vez_

_-Bueno hermanita pudimos platicar,.. Claro que el abuelito me estaba ayudando para que mi padre no nos cache,.._

_-¿Qué dice mi tía?,.. –le pregunta emocionada_

_-bueno mi mami dice que todavía estamos jóvenes para algo mas,.. Formal, pero Yo lo amo,.. Y si él me lo propone me caso con el_

_Sonríe Kya emocionada a lo que dice la princesa cuando su sonrisa se vuelve algo triste—Animo hermanita veras que pronto veras a Aní_

_Sonríe ella a lo que dice y se disponen a dormir,…_

_Pasaron los días llego al fin la Clausura de la Naciones que se efectuar en Ciudad Republica ahora esta vez van todos con sus familias,…_

_**Ciudad Republica, Salón del Concejo.-**_

_Sokka juntos con los demás miembros del Concejo dan terminada la reunión se dispone al baile de clausura junto con después la comida y en una sola mesa grande están Zuko con su Familia, Iroh, Hakoda, Bato, Sokka y Familia Haru junto con Toph y su Hija como Aang y Katara y sus hijos todos en una sola mesa cuando llega Aang y Katara después de bailar la primera pieza de baile_

_-Papi a la otra me toca bailar contigo- sonríe el a la petición de su hija cuando él ve a Zuko medio molesto_

_-¿Qué te pasa Zuko? –le pregunta cuando él lo mira que le sale casi chispas por su narices_

_-No le pasa nada, lo que tiene esta celoso, porque el nieto de Jeong-Jeong saco a bailar a Honora- le informa Iroh cuando el voltea a verlo_

_-¡Tío!,.._

_-Zuko, por favor solamente están bailando- le dice Mai cuando el voltea a verla, sonríe Aang cuando,.._

_-¡Disculpe Avatar!,.. ¿Me permitiría bailar con su hija?—se sorprende Aang que voltea a ver quien pregunta cuando le hace una cara al chico_

_-¡Fong!,.. ¿Cómo estas hijo?—Iroh pregunta por él, Aang al saber quién es el chico hace mas mueca cuando él siente un codazo en su costado, voltea a ver y es Katara quien se lo hizo que se molesta más que cruza sus brazos cuando nuevamente el chico empieza a carraspear esperando su respuesta cuando,.._

_-¡Avatar! ¿Me permitiría bailar con la princesa?—se voltea a ver quién es quién pregunta cuando ve a un chico de la misma edad de su hija con traje de la tribu agua que él reconoce quien es y también hace mueca cuando mira a ambos chicos y se ven ellos cuando,.._

_-¡Avatar!, ¿me permite bailar con Kya? – se voltea a ver cuando hace mueca a ver quine es _

_-¡Disculpe!,.. Pero Yo soy el primero de pedirle permiso al avatar- le dice Fong al príncipe, como al otro chico, ellos hacen mueca _

_-¿Abras llegado primero pero Yo soy Príncipe?—le dice firme_

_-¡Perdón!,.. Príncipe, pero no se vale en la jerarquía al pedir permiso al Avatar, usted me conoce Avatar, sabe quién soy,.. –le dice el chico con una sonrisa_

_Hace mueca Aang a lo que le dice el Chico- Si se quién eres,.. Quin Li- le responde celoso._

_-¿entonces que nos dice?—les pregunta los tres al mismo tiempo. Cuando los tres miran a Kya. Ella al verlos le hace mueca, pasa saliva, voltea a ver a su Padre que trae una cara como su Tío y no se diga su abuelo, cuando sonríe ella_

_-Lo siento,.. Pero tendrán que esperar, porque me toca bailar con Papi, para después bailar con el Tío Sokka, como el Tío Zuko, el Tío Haru, como Papa Hakoda, el Abuelo Iroh como Bato asi como los odiosos de mis hermanos como los tragones de mis primos –les dice ella con una sonrisa, sonríe mas Aang a lo que su hija dice que la abraza y afirma_

_Los tres se miran que hacen mueca mejor se van sin decir nada. Cuando se ríe Toph que todos voltean a verla –Ahora si bebe azúcar, se te juntaron los galanes y para rematar es uno de cada reino –le dice todavía riéndose, ella abre sus ojos, pasa saliva cuando ve a su padre que le pone una cara, sonríe ella que mejor pasa sus manso por su cuello y pone su cabeza y con una sonrisa_

_-Papi, sabes que te amo—se lo dice con una gran sonrisa_

_Suspira Katara al verlos que ve que el abraza a su hija- ¿en verdad mi bebe me amas?- le pregunta haciendo puchero, ella le responde con los mismos gestos_

_-y luego se enojan conmigo,.. Si los dos están iguales –les dice Katara que todos se ríen cuando empieza a la música, se levanta Kya y le pide a su padre que bailen,.._

_-en verdad Katara asi tu hija nunca va a madurar— Mai le dice volteándola a ver, suspira Katara a lo que la señora del fuego le está diciendo_

_-que quieres que te diga ¿dime no te gustaría que Honora fuera algo mas cariñosa?– le responde con seriedad, Mai abre sus ojos a la respuesta que le da que suspira y le da la razón. Katara sonríe al ver a su hija con su padre bailar_

_-Mami,.. ¿Qué acaba de decir la tía Mai?—Tenzin le pregunta, ella sonríe cuando se levanta para bailar ellos,.._

_-Nada mi amor, nada, anda vamos a bailar—sonríe el niño y se van a la pista de baile,.._

_Pasa el rato, Aang y Katara están ellos bailando cuando se sonroja ella algo que le está diciendo a su oído- Pero,..¡Avatar!,.. ¿Qué atrevido es usted?,.._

_Sonríe mas el que hace que esta mas pegado a ella- bueno, mi Diosa, que quiere que haga Yo si tengo conmigo a la mujer más atractiva y,.. Sexi que hay –se sonroja mas a los halagos de su esposo cuando se acerca más a ella -¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?,..- se sorprende a su pregunta_

_-¿ya te quieres ir?- le pregunta cuando le da un ligero beso en sus labios Aang y haciéndole puchero- bueno,.. Si asi,.. Nos vamos- sonríe Aang a lo que Katara le dice- lo bueno que mañana los niños van a la escuela- abre sus ojos y se sonroja más a lo que su amada le dice_

_-si,.. Vamos a estar mañana todo la mañana en la cama, solamente tú y yo- nuevamente le dice Aang cuando se ríe ella, arque su ceja- ¿Qué es lo gracioso amor?_

_Sonríe Katara se separa de sus manos cuando las pone en su pecho, le acomoda su toga cuando voltea a verlo -¿Honora?_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta-¿Qué tiene que ver ella es esto?_

_Se detiene Katara, y el también- Aang que ella se quedara con nosotros a dormir_

_Sonríe Aang que la abraza y hace una pequeño giro, se sorprende ella a su reacción- Amor, ella se regresa con sus padre- sonríe a lo que su marido le dice sonríe mas al saber_

_-bueno si es asi,.. Recuerda que tienen que dormirse temprano y no olvidemos que se tienen que bañar para irse mañana a la escuela, aparte en la tarde Kya tiene clases con los niños- sonríe mas Aang a lo que le dice que le da un beso ligero en sus labios_

_-bueno amorcito que esperamos, vámonos de una vez- ambos sonríe que se dirigen hacia su mesa cuando llegan_

_-¿en dónde está su hermana?—les pregunta Katara al no verla _

_-Mami, que fue disque con Honora por un,.. Refresco- les dice Bumi, ambos se sorprende_

_-deja ir Yo—le dice Aang y sale cuando ella se siente_

_-por los espíritus Katara deja a la bebe tranquila no pensaras que volverá a pasar lo que paso hace años- abre sus ojos Katara a lo que Toph le dice que voltea a verla ya asustada- Vamos Princesita deja a la bebe un rato sola- le vuelve a decir_

_-¿Qué paso Mami?—Tenzin se le acerca a preguntar cuando su madre lo abraza, Bumi también se acerca y los abraza Toph al sentirlos solamente suspira_

_-Vamos Toph es su hija- le recuerda su marido, ella soplas sus cabellos que hace mueca_

_Mientras Aang busca a Kya Ella ya está con los refrescos cuando le hablan voltea a ver cuando hace mueca a quienes están parado frente de ella_

_-¿otra vez ustedes?—les pregunta molesta_

_-Por favor Princesa porque no desea hablar conmigo_

_-Oye,.. Porque tiene que hablar contigo si Yo la conozco hace varios años –sonríe el chico al verla_

_-por desgracia- dice ella que los otros dos se ríe -¿Y Usted porque se ríen?,.. Que no ven que no desea hablar, menos platicar, y muchos menos bailar con ustedes,.. ¡Tres!—les dice ella molesta_

_-¿Qué está pasando?- escuchan que les dice los tres voltean a ver, ella sonríe al ver quién es,.._

_-Papi,.. Ellos ya se van,.. ¡Verdad!—les habla firme los tres chicos hacen mueca que se van, ella voltea a ver a su padre y él le sonríe y le ayuda con los refrescos cuando llegan,.._

_-¿en donde esta Honora?—abre sus ojo Kya a la pregunta de Zuko que pasa saliva_

_-¡Honora!,.. ¡Fue al Baño!—le dice con una sonrisa, Zuko se levanta que va por ella cuando se siente Kya_

_-¿Yo se que estas mintiendo bebe?—abre sus ojos cuando pasa saliva voltea a ver a Toph que le sonríe_

_Cuando ven que viene Honora toda enojada, Zuko que por sus narices echan chispas -¡Mai!,.. ¡Tío!, ¡Nos vamos!—les dice todo molesto_

_-¿Qué paso?- le pregunta el General al ver a su sobrino como viene que voltea a verlos_

_-Si como no,… En el,.. ¡Baño! –dice casi gritando a Kya se trata de esconde cuando Toph empieza a reírse y se enfurece mas- NO es momento de risa- les dice casi gritándoles_

_-¡Zuko!—le reclama su esposa_

_-Mai la encontré platicando,..- le responde celoso y furiosa_

_-Papa, no es para que te pongas asi—voltea a ver a su hija que mejor ella se siente suspira él cuando los mira a los demás_

_-Muchachos nos vemos mañana en tu casa Sokka para festejar el cumpleaños de tu hijo—les informa que jala del brazo a su hija para irse, Mai solamente mueve su cabeza, Iroh suspira que va detrás de ella_

_-¿alguien está en problemas?—Pregunta Bumi diciendo cantando cuando siente un golpe en su pierna-¡Oye!,.. Porque me golpeas—le reclama a su hermana que la tiene en frente_

_-Mis Bebes—les habla su padre- Bueno nosotros nos vamos porque mañana tiene escuela- les informa y se despiden de los demás para también verse en la casa de Sokka ya en la tarde,.._

_Mientras ellos se van otros están que no les caliente el sol, en la mesa de donde están los Fong como los de la Tribu del Agua del Norte_

_-¿Qué paso?—les pregunta Yada al ver a su hijo como su hijastro al verlos que viene con una cara que se sientan y al verse están mas que furiosos que nunca_

_-¡Nada Madre!- le responde el chico molesto_

_-Nada Yada, - el joven igual, cuando tanto padre y abuelo del Joven carraspea_

_-¿Bueno Hanko siempre te vas con nosotros al reino tierra?- Se sorprende el chico a lo que su padrastro le dice_

_-Claro que si el Príncipe se va con ustedes – se sorprende el Chico a lo que le dice unos del Concejo de la tribu el al verlo sonríe que asiente _

_-bueno si es asi nos vamos porque mañana partimos al reino –les informa el viejo General Fong, cuando los de la tribu del norte se despide de ellos._

_Nosotros también nos vamos, pero salimos hoy en la noche—le informa otro del concejo de la tribu y se despide de ellos,.._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Ya habían llegado cuando entra a la casa Bumi como Tenzin corriendo, porque Kya los esta persiguiendo –Mi bebe,.. Deja a tus hermanos—le grita su padre, suspira ella que voltea a verlo_

_-¡Kya!,..—Suspira mas cuando su madre le dice que se acerca y la abraza- Te entiendo mi pedacito –suspira más ella a lo que su madre le dice._

_Pasa el rato, Aang como Katara se despiden de los niños para darles las buenas noches. Ambos entran a su habitación que se encierran._

_Aang se acerca a Katara para abrazarla, ella se zafa de el, que se sorprende pero ve que le agarra su toga y lo va condiciendo a su baño, sonríe mas a sus intenciones que ambos de van quitando sus ropas, llenan la bañera para ambos entrar en ella, cuando ambos se abrazan,…_

_Pasa Katara sus manos atrás de su cuello, sonríe el mas, que sus brazos los pasa por su espalda cuando sus miradas se entrelazan se besan,.._

_Un beso tierno, Poco a poco abriendo sus bocas para saborear el placer de sus labios,.. Cuando sus abrazos empiezan más acariciarse, provocando el placer de la lujuria de ambos,.._

_Poco a Poco ambos entran en su a su pasión, que se dejan llevar rítmicamente, tanto que el agua de la bañera junto con la espuma cae hacia el piso,.. _

_Es tanta la pasión que entre el agua, el aire y fuego con las combinaciones de su pasión, el baño de esta haciendo humo, como una neblina que solamente se escucha los jadeos, entre susurros que ambos pronuncian sus nombre, animándose más a la pasión de su amor._

_Cuando ambos llegaron al Cielo de su amor, se sorprende al lo que hicieron_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¿Está todo el baño de humo?—se sorprende ella a la pregunta de su esposo, sonríe ella que pone su cabeza en su hombro, sonríe el al verla_

_-bueno mi niño,.. Es lo que pasa cuando combinas el aire y agua,.._

_Sonríe Aang a lo que su amada le dice que cuando la mira le da un ligero beso—no olvidemos el fuego,.._

_-¿el fuego Aang?,…_

_\- Amor El fuego de nuestro amor—sonríe Katara a lo que dice, que siente que Aang la abraza mas para estar más unidos en el fuego de su amor,.._

_Había amanecido, como Aang le pido a Katara estuvieron en la mañana en la cama ellos, aprovechando que los niños están en la escuela,.._

_Pero llego la tarde, hay que hacer de comer para esperarlos –Katara, ¿a que ahora llega mis bebes?—le pregunta cuando sonríe el al verlos-¡Ya llegaron! –le dice que sale a recibirlos suspira ella al verlos todos_

_-que bueno que ya llegaron andan lavencen las manos para comer, porque no se les oliven que su primo cumple años y tenemos que ir a la casa de su Tío Sokka_

_Sonríe ellos- Mami, pero tengo clases hoy con los niños- le recuerda su hija _

_-bueno mi bebe, que te parece que cuando termines te vas con Cielito a la casa de tus Tíos y te esperamos ahí- sonríe ella a lo que su padre le dice- Pero eso si mi bebe,.. Por favor no te vuelvas a poner el vestido que te regalo Mami- hace mueca ella a lo que su padre él dice, Katara solamente mueve sus cabeza que Tenzin y Bumi se ríe pero se callan al ver a su hermana que les da una cara_

_-Mis bebes,… -suspira nuevamente a la voz de su padre _

_-pero deja que estemos solos ya verán bola de aire y cabeza hueca que me las pagaras – los niños pasan saliva al escuchar lo que su Hermana les dice que pasa saliva, Aang solamente los mira cuando Bumi lo abraza sonríe le al abrazo de su hijo_

_-Papi, porque mejor te quedas aquí,.. Aquí tienes tu oficina, no hay necesidad que vayas al Concejo, hasta le puedes pedir que venga el Tío Sokka, como el Tío Haru y la Tía Toph- se sorprende a lo que su hijo le dice cuando ve a su hija suspira al verlos _

_-¿Qué hiciste Bumi? –se sorprende el chico a la pregunta de su padre_

_-Papi,..¿Yo?,.. –le responde con una sonrisa, el solamente se ríe y lo invita a que siga comiendo,…_

_Pasa el rato,.. Kya se va a la escuela para dar clases a los niños, sus padres junto con sus hermanos a la casa de su Tío Sokka…_

_-¡Te estaremos esperando mi bebe!—Asiste ella a lo que su padre le dice que le pide a su bisonte que vuele._

_**Ciudad Republica Escuela de Yu-Doo.-**_

_Kya ya había terminado de dar las clases de los niños que se despide de ellos ya esta apunto de llamar a su bisonte_

_-¿Cómo estas Mestiza?—escucha ella que preguntan, cuando voltea a ver, ve a Dos chicas una casi de su edad la otra como el de su hermano pequeño se sorprende al verlas_

_-¿las conozco?—Sonríe ambas chicas que se le acerca_

_-¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de nosotras?- ambas chicas le pregunta cuando abre sus ojos _

_-¿Yuri y Yumi?—les pegunta Kya, ambas chicas sonríe que asiente, se acerca ella cuando ve que ellas no desean hablar -¿Qué es lo que quieren?_

_Se ríen el par de Chicas, se sorprende ella a sus risa- ¡Hola Mestiza!—nuevamente se sorprende ella al ver un señor cuando abre sus ojos al reconocerlo_

_-¡SEÑOR TANO!- grita al verlo, cuando ve que hace un movimiento, recuerda Kya hace años ese movimiento, que hace ella su látigo de agua, pero no puede, queda inmóvil, paralizada_

_-¡DEJENLA!—gritan cuando un aire caliente hace que la suelten_

_-¡Quin Li!—le grita Kya al ver que la ayudo_

_Se ríe Tano como su nietas—Tonto chico vienes a recatar a la princesa,.. –se sorprende el chico a las palabras del señor cuando también queda inmóvil el, abre sus ojos Kya que también queda igual cuando suspira ella y con una de sus piernas hace un movimiento_

_-¡que hiciste!—le grita- Sonríe Kya que con sus manos hace lo mismo -¿no puede ser?,… ¿eres también una maestra aire?—le gritan cuando quiere ayudar a su amigo entre los tres hacen que no se puede mover,.. Ella ve que una de las chicas va congelando a Quin Li abre sus ojos que lo encierran para que nadie lo encuentra cuando esta inmóvil ve que se le acerca_

_-¿Qué?,..¿Que es lo que quiere?—le pregunta Kya al ver a Tano, se ríe el_

_-Nos has pensado,.. Niña,.. Los de la tribu te quieren porque según contigo se restaurara el reino de la tribu del norte, porque por culpa de tu padre junto con tu Tío se perdió—abre sus ojos Kya a la revelación cuando Tano hace un movimiento para noquearla y queda desmayada,.. Cuando vienen otras personas y sonríe al ver- Ya esta, se la pueden llevar,.. –les informa Tano que sale junto con sus nietas y las otras personas que son también de la tribu que la suben a un carro,.. –AL Muelle de ahí a la tribu agua del norte—les dice Tano_

_-Abuelo,.. ¿Tu crees que con ella se restaura el honor de la familia?,.. –voltea él a ver a su nieta_

_-Si,.. Mis niñas,.. Debemos recuperar nuestro Honor – les dice, ellas sonríe._

_**Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Katara está desesperada al ver que Kya no ha llegado que sale a buscar a Aang cuando lo mira con su padre y hermano se dan cuenta que algo le pasa_

_-¿Qué te pasa hija?—le pregunta Hakoda al verla_

_-Aang,.. Ya es tarde y Kya no ha llegado—le dice preocupada, se levanta que sale a buscar a Appa - ¿voy contigo?—le dice tanto su cuñado como su esposa, asiente el que se suben para ir a la escuela para averiguar porque no ha llegado Kya._

_**Escuela Yu-Doo.-**_

_Se estaba bajando de Appa cuando desesperada Katara le empieza a Grita_

_-Katara aquí ya no hay nadie—le dice su hermano que también está con ellos,.. Aang suspira que con su tierra control trata de sentir las vibraciones que abre sus ojos_

_\- Todavía hay alguien aquí, se siente su puso débil pero todavía hay alguien– les informa que salen a ver en donde les dice cuando entran se sorprende a quien ven_

_-¡QUIN LI!—gritan al ver al chico como esta todo congelado, Katara con su agua control descongela al chico -¿hay que llevarlo inmediatamente al hospital?- les pide cuando Sokka se lo lleva para subirlo a Appa, Katara se da cuenta que Aang se detiene al ver algo_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?—voltea a verla cuando se sorprende ella al que tiene en sus manos ambos abre sus ojos-¡SE LLEVARON A MI HIJA!—grita ella que se desmaya, Sokka se da cuenta que deja al chico en el lomo del bisonte que sale a ver y ve a su cuñado que en sus manos trae una pieza abre mas sus ojos,.._

_-¡¿Esta pieza pertenece a los de la tribu?!—dice Sokka molesto, Aang la hace puños, que voltea verlo trata que Katara reacción cuando ve ella algo tirado_

_-¿el silbato de Cielito?—pregunta al tomarlo Aang se acerca que se lo quita cuando furioso voltea a ver a su esposa como a su cuñado,.._

_-¡Sokka!,.. Llévate a Appa lleva al chico al hospital, le voy a hablar a Cielito para que venga para ir a la tribu –le dice firme él cuando Katara le pone una mano para los dos ir por su hija_

_Sokka asiente a lo que su cuñado le dice—Los alcanzare en la tribu del Norte—les grita él y sale para llevar al chico al hospital_

_Aang y Katara se abrazan mientras esperan al Bisonte de su hija- Ya verás Katara rescataremos a nuestra bebe,.. Pero pobres si le hacen algo, porque te lo juro amor, que se olviden que soy el Avatar Primero soy un Padre,.. Antes que el Avatar. Katara lo abraza, con la esperanza de poder rescatar a su hija,.._

_***Espero sus mensajes,..**_

_***Y Gracias por todo.**_


	73. Chapter 74

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir Conmigo.**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***Sarai Hernandez**_

_***MGID**_

_***Carnada2001**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Jess**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_**En un Rincón del Mar, Rumbo a la Tribu del Norte.-**_

_Kya había despertado cuando se sobre salta, se da cuenta que está atada de sus manos como sus pies con cadenas, suspira ella abre mas sus ojos al sentir el movimiento- ¿estoy en un barco?,.. –trata de forzar las cadenas, porque están tan apretadas que en cada movimiento se lastima sus muñecas de sus manos, se trata de recostar, poco a poco subir sus piernas ponerlas casi pegadas a su pecho, pero no puede que se controla para no llorar- Papi, Mami,.. ¿En donde están?—se pregunta cuando se le hace un nudo en la garganta, para no llorar mas, recuerda lo sucedido que sus ojos se abren de mas-¿Cómo estará Quin Li?,.. ¿Lo abran encontrado?—se le vienen a la mente tantas preguntas cuando ve que se abre la puerta, cierra los ojos para que crean que está dormida cuando siente una mano en su cabeza_

_-Lo sentimos Princesa, Pero no nos quedo de otra—escucha que le dicen, cuando nuevamente escuchan como si dejaron algo y nuevamente se escucha la puerta, poco a poco abre sus ojos, ve que ya no hay nadie y la puerta está cerrada a un lada de la cama esta una charola con comida, pero no tiene hambre- ¿Qué habrán querido decir que lo sienten?—nuevamente se pregunta que vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y poder tranquilizarse,…._

_**En un Rincón del Reino Tierra.-**_

_Aang y Katara están descansado un poco antes de continuar su viaje a la tribu del norte para rescatar a su hija, ambos están cansado, y más llevando consigo al bisonte de su hija porque no está acostumbrada a los viajes largos,.. Suspira Aang está con sus pensamiento al tratar porque nuevamente se han llevado a su hija, suspira mas que se quita sus lagrimas, cuando una mano en su hombro hace que voltea hacia atrás sonríe al ver que uno hermoso ojos azules de Mar que también han llorado_

_-Aang,..¿No has podido descansar?—le sonríe a su amada que hace que este con él en sus brazos_

_-No,..-suspira- No Katara, no puedo ni siquiera un momento cerrar mis ojos,.. –suspira nuevamente cuando siente que su amada le quita sus lagrimas que recorren por su mejilla, sonríe al hecho que hace que le sonríe -porque no descansa un rato amor,.. En un momento más continuaremos para seguir- sonríe Katara a su petición que lo abraza, pone ella su cabeza en su pecho y siente más el abrazo de su amado,.._

_-Tampoco puedo Aang,.. No podre hasta tener a mi pedacito en mis brazos—llora al decirle, se controla Aang pero no pude que ambos se desahogan al hecho de su hija_

_-¿Dime Aang porque ellos no comprenden?_

_La abraza mas pechada a su pecho— ¿No lo sé Katara?, no sé porque se han aferrado tanto en tener a nuestra hija,.._

_Voltea a verlo, sonríe que él le quita sus lagrimas y con sonrisa ambos se dan un ligero beso- Aang desde que concebimos a Kya es como si su destino es que no esté a nuestro lado_

_Se sorprende-¿Qué dices amor?—le pregunta cuando ambos se sientan pero siguen abrazados_

_-Aang, ¿como si el destino no quiere que ella esté con nosotros?_

_Suspira nuevamente a su pregunta que hace que se vean – ¿Katara Por qué nuevamente preguntas eso?_

_-Aang, has pensado desde que estaba en mi vientre muchos no la querían, con el temor si resultada ser una maestra agua, para rematar ya lo sabes el hecho que naciera prematura, para después saber que ellos las quería por lo de Yue, y siempre ha sido eso,.. Lo de Yue,.._

_Ambos se miran, no sabe qué respuesta le puede decir solamente la abraza mas y tratan de descansar._

_Poco a poco Katara cierra sus ojos, Aang también lo hace pero ambos no se sueltan entre el calor de la fogata y la unión de sus abrazos les llegan ambos los recuerdos de su hija,.._

_Cuando la tuvieron en su brazos, con el peligro que podría no sobrevivir a su nacimiento prematuro,.. Al pasar los meses viéndola feliz creciendo,.. Sus palabras, como sus gestos,.. Su sonrisa,.. Ambos en silencios sus lágrimas recorren por su mejilla cuando un ruido hace que se sorprenden y ponerse en alerta, que hasta la Bisonte despierta cuando se sorprende que ella empezar a mover la cola de felicidad _

_-¡APPA!—abre sus ojos Aang al ver su bisonte que el mismo se sorprende cuando ve que se bajan de el unos rostros conocidos, sonríe al verlos,.._

_-¡PADRE!—corre Katara a su encuentro, que Hakoda extiende sin duda sus brazos para abrazarla_

_-Ya mi Niña, Ya,.. ¿Veras que rescataremos a mi dulzura?—asiente ella a la pregunta de su padre cuando todos se abrazan_

_-Ya verás Princesita que rescataremos a la bebe,.. –sonríe ella a lo que su amiga la maestra tierra-metal le dice_

_-¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí?—les pregunta Aang al verlos cuando su cuñado lo abraza_

_-eso dile a Appa, porque él quería descender- sonríe Aang al saber cuando ambos bisontes se les acerca el al verlos sonríe_

_-¿sabias que estaba aquí Cielito verdad Appa?- el bisonte le bufa indicando que si, sonríe el mas –Es el llamado de la sangre- nuevamente le dice cuando siente un brazo por su espalda, sonríe el al ver a su amigo el señor del fuego que le da una sonrisa, acepta su sentir._

_-Pero no te preocupes,.. Porque está aquí su tío Guapo para salvar a la pequeña- les dice con una sonrisa, Katara sonríe un poco a las ocurrencias de su hermano que se sientan en la fogata -¿Dime disque monje como vamos a rescatar a la pequeña?- _

_Abre sus ojos que se sorprende -¡Oye!,.. ¿Por qué disque moje?—se queja a lo que su cuñado le dice cuando voltea a verlo pasa saliva al ver que saca el su Bumerán,.._

_\- ¿Por qué será?,..- Pasa más saliva Aang a la respuesta de su cuñado y más cuando también cuando ve que besa su espada -Ahora si espada querida volveremos a los viejos Tiempos,.._

_-¿Sokka, tu nunca cambias?—se sorprende mas el guerrero que le hace mueca a lo que su hermana a lo que le dice, que se acercan todos a la fogata_

_-¿Cómo sigue Quin Li?—le pregunta Katara cuando su hermano le da una sonrisa_

_-El chico está bien, solamente estaba frio, pero si me pudo decir que eran tres personas que los atacaron—abre sus ojos a lo que dice cuando lo ven que se queda algo callado_

_-¿Qué paso Sokka?,.. ¿Qué más te dijo el chico?—le pregunta Aang a lo que dice su cuñado que suspira a la pregunta de, él cuando voltea a ver a su hermana como a él —Son tres personas que los atacaron un como la edad de Papa, los otros dos eran, "Chicas"—se sorprende a lo que les dice—Creemos que fue Tano con sus nietas,.._

_-¿Cómo que Tano?—se levanta Katara furiosa, que su esposo hace que se tranquiliza que le pide a su hermano que prosiga_

_-bueno-suspira- porque les hicieron sangre-control_

_-¡Que!,..-grita Katara al saber que esta impotente, cierra sus ojos- Óyeme bien si tengo que hacer lo mismo que ellos, para salvar a mi hija tendré que hacer—les habla fuerte cuando voltea a ver a su marido –Lo siento Aang pero voy a olvidar todas las enseñanzas que me has enseñado de los nómadas aires,.._

_-Katara hija, creo que no habrá necesidad que lleguemos a ese extremo- voltea ella a ver a su padre a lo que le dice cuando ve a su marido_

_-Hakoda, Katara tiene razón primero esta nuestra hija antes que nada- ambos se sorprende a los que les dice Aang que mejor no dice nada mas, solamente esperar hasta que amanezca._

_Había amanecido se están preparando para su salida,.._

_-¡Sokka!,. Tu Toph y Hakoda se van en Cielito, Katara y Zuko se van conmigo en Appa- asiente a lo que su cuñado le dice que Katara se acerca a la Bisonte_

_-Sokka trátala bien, ella es como mi pedacito,.. Dulce, tranquila y cariñosa–le está diciendo cuando Cielito se le acerca cariñosamente_

_-no se puede negar, Mientras no le pase lo mismo que a la bebe que a su bisonte_

_Todos voltean a verla que se sorprende -¿Qué dices Toph?- le grita Aang furioso- Si me entero que tocan a mi bebe,.. No respondo- le dice furioso cuando se sube el a la cabeza de Appa para salir- ¡Appa!,. Yip, Yip, vamos a la tribu del norte ha rescatar a mi bebe- le bufa el bisonte que sale volado y detrás de ellos va Cielito con los demás._

_**En un Rincón de la Tribu Agua del Norte.-**_

_Habían llegado a un lugar, Kya iba tapada y con sus manos cubiertas, para que no haga ningún movimiento para que pueda escapar, entra a una cabaña lejana de la tribu_

_-Aquí se va quedar Princesa hasta que llegue el día- se sorprende Kya a lo que la persona le dice_

_-¿Por qué me tiene aquí?- nuevamente le grita_

_La persona alta de mediana edad voltea a verla, pero suspira- Lo siento Princesa, estará aquí hasta que sea el día de la boda_

_Abre sus ojos que se sorprende más-¡Boda!,..¿Que Boda?,.. –le grita al pregunta la persona suspira nuevamente que voltea a verla,.._

_-su boda con el Príncipe Hanko- abre mas sus ojos a la revelación la persona al verla se le acerca más—Es su boda,…-le recalca_

_-¡No!,..¡NO QUIERO CASARME!—grita furiosa que trata que las cadenas se aflojen, pero no puede que llora -¿Por qué quieren casarme con él?,..¿Por qué?,..-Llora más_

_-¡Es lo justo!,.._

_-¿Lo justo?—pregunta al ver a la persona que le digo abre ella mas sus ojos -¿Por qué lo justo señor Tano?... ¿Por qué?—nuevamente grita, el señor Tano se le acerca cuando la mira detalladamente, Kya abre mas sus ojos, que pasa saliva al ver que se acerca más a ella,.._

_-¿te acuerdas del cuento de la Princesa y el Lobo Guerrero?- se sorprende ella a su pregunta que asiente- La Princesa Yue, estaba comprometida con mi hijo,.. La boda se efectuaría un mes después al cumplir ella sus Diez y Seis años,.. Pero ese día que ella cumplió años,.. Llego el Avatar junto con dos personas más_

—_Abre ella sus ojos- ¿Papi, Mami y mi tío Sokka? _

_-si ellos,.. –Suspira- desafortunadamente la nación del fuego venia persiguiendo al avatar, para rematar la Princesa ya no estaba segura con casarse con mi hijo,… Para no alargar más,.. Nos ataco la nación del fuego, la Princesa Rompió su compromiso con mi hijo,… Porque se había enamorado de,.. Sokka, pero como es el destino,.. El avatar no pudo con la nación, y para que nuestro pueblo pudiera salvarse ella dio su vida para sálvanos- suspira él cuando voltea a verla—Ahora entiende el porqué se debe de casar,.._

_Se sorprende mas Kya a lo que le dice—Pero Papi lucho con ellos,.. Ella se tuvo que sacrificar porque el Almirante Zhao mato a uno de los pez que era el de la Luna,.. Y ella como le debía su vida a la Diosa de la Luna le regreso el favor, su vida al cambio de la salvación de la tribu,.. Mi Padres como mi Tío nada tuvieron que tener,.. El culpable de todo es,… ¡ZHAO!—le grita_

_Tano se levanta cuando le da un golpe en su rosto—Aunque si ella no se sacrificaría y disque tu padre el Gran Avatar, hubiera podido salvar nuestro pueblo, la boda con mi hijo se cancelaria_

_Abre mas sus ojos- ¿me está diciendo que todo es una venganza contra mi tío?,.._

_-tómalo como quieras,.. Niña,.. Dentro de unos días es la boda con el Príncipe espero que serás fértil como tu madre,.. Para que pronto puedas dar un heredero a nuestra tribu,.. Eres la hija del Avatar, hija de Katara que es hija del Jefe de la tribu del Sur,.. Tu madre es una princesa siendo hija del jefe en consecuencia tu también eres y mas al ser hija de quien eres,….- abre mas sus ojos que no sabe que decir que ve que sale el,.. Esta Kya con sentimientos encontrados al saber que esto es toda una venganza contra su familia, que no lo puede evitar pero empieza a llorar._

_**Tribu Agua del Norte.-**_

_Appa estaba descendiendo cerca del Palacio junto con el Cielito que todos se bajan cuando corre hacia el Palacio,.._

_-¡KYA!,..¡KYA!,.. ¡MI AMOR MAMI AQUÍ ESTA!,.. ¡AQUÍ ESTA MAMI!,..—entra gritando todo lo que puede para que su hija sepa que la está buscando cuando salen unos guardias al verlos_

_Inmediatamente Aang los congela solamente sus cabezas no -¿en donde tiene a mi bebe?—les pregunta furioso, los guardas se sorprende_

_-¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!? – escuchan que les gritan que voltea a ver Sokka se saca su espada, Aang se les va acercando ya sus manos hechos en puño_

_-¿EN DONDE TIENE A MI HIJA?—les pregunta todo furioso que los Concejales se sorprende a su pregunta_

_-¡Avatar! ¿Qué está diciendo?,…-le responde uno del concejo a su pregunta_

_-No mientan,.. Tano junto con sus nietas secuestraron a mi Sobrina y la queremos devuelta—les reclama el Concejal de la tribu hermana cuando uno de los concejales que estuvieron en la reunión_

_-Avatar, Maestra Katara, Señores,.. Lo sentimos, pero su hija no está, y el príncipe menos porque está en la reino tierra del este con su madre,.._

_Se sorprende ellos a lo que dice -¿no creo que los Fong sepan que Kya está en el reino tierra?—les pregunta Zuko a los del Concejo de la tribu, cuando uno de ellos se sorprende _

_-bueno uno de los sabios le dijo al príncipe que se fuera unos días,.. Antes del evento—abre sus ojos _

_-¿Qué evento?—Le grita Katara con lagrimas en sus ojos, el Concejal suspira agacha su cabeza,.._

_-dentro de unos días es luna llena,.. Y recuerde maestra que en nuestras costumbres los eventos se efectúan en luna llena,.._

_-¿Qué quiere decir?—les pregunta Aang al los del concejo,.. Que entre ellos se miran que suspira_

_-en realidad no sabemos,.. Uno de los sabios nos ha informado que ese día cuando la luna llena este a su máximo poder el príncipe nos dará un anuncio pero se efectuar en el estanque del oasis del océano y de la luna_

_Abre sus ojos a su revelación –nos vamos aquedar hasta ese entonces, mientras buscaremos en todo el reino a mi bebe,… -les anuncia Aang_

_-¡Esperen!,. Necesitaran ocultarse para que los sabios nos los pueda reconocer hasta que llegue el día –les pide uno del concejo, los muchachos asiente que les traen abrigos, para que Aang especialmente pueda el ocultarse, como para Toph y Zuko._

_Les trae ropa especial como los envían a unas habitaciones y llevarse a los bisontes y que nade diga y menos que se den cuenta que esta el avatar buscando a su hija como las demás._

_Estaban pasando los días Aang, Katara, junto con los demás buscaron por todo el reino del norte pero no hay nada de ella,.. Ellos están en una habitación tratando un poco de descansar_

_-¡Amorcito por favor descansa!—se le acerca Aang a Katara para que pueda dormir un rato, porque en los días que han estado no han podido, suspira ella a la petición de su esposo_

_-No puedo Aang, no sé que le estarán haciendo a mi hija, y como estará ella_

_Aang la abraza la cuna hacia su pecho- ¿amor, crees que a mí no me duele? –alza su mirada a la pregunta de el – Yo también quiero tener a mi bebe en mis brazos_

_-lo,.. Lo siento Aang no se me olvidaba que son muy unidos –sonríe a lo que le dice Katara que la abraza mas_

_-amor ella también es muy unida a ti_

_Suspira y le da una sonrisa a lo que le dice - ¿Si tú lo dices?_

_Da una pequeña risa a su pregunta que Katara voltea a verlo que se abrazan mas, que se sientan entre las pieles y con la fogata cerca de la chimenea ambos se le viene los recuerdos,.._

_-¿En qué piensas Amor?—volta a verlo, que le pone una mano en su mejilla sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios, sonríe Aang mas a lo que su amada hace -¿dime en que piensas?- nuevamente le pregunta cuando se sonroja ella, se da cuenta que le regresa el beso -¿siempre recuerdo nuestra primer noche?_

_Abre sus ojos - ¡Aang!,.. Se sonroja mas al escucharlo se siente que la abraza más que nuevamente siente otro beso pero ahora en su cuello_

_-¿dime no lo recuerdas?,.._

_Voltea a verlo que nuevamente le sonríe- Si lo recuerdo, tanto el día que la mama de Suki me confirmo que ya venía en camino –_

_-Si te digo que ese día que me lo digites quede como un tonto_

_Voltea verlo que arquea se ceja- estabas como tonto_

_Se ríe más pero cuando la ve que esta seria- bueno pero me recalcaste que sería Padre,..-sonríen ambos cuando le pone una mano en su mejilla y cambia su semblante, se da cuenta Katara y el también- Katara,.. ¿Nunca me has dicho lo que sufriste para que naciera nuestra hija?_

_Abre sus ojos –Aang, para que lo quieres saber, eso fue hace años,.._

_Cierra sus ojos, se muerde su labio- entonces porque nunca me digites que pensabas en darles a Kya a Suki y a Sokka_

_Abre sus ojos que se separa de él que agacha la cabeza- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?,.. Ahora_

_-francamente no lo sé, se me vino a la mente—se sorprende ella a lo que dice _

_-¿pero eso solamente se lo dije a Suki, y ella le comento a Sokka?_

_-bueno Yo—empieza a pasar saliva cuando la mira que cruza sus brazos- ¡Oye!, Yo debería de estar enojado contigo, porque quieras que ellos tuvieran a mi bebe,.._

_-Aang entiende, ¿dime tu no podaras cuidarla?,.._

_-¡que!,.. Claro que sí, soy el más indicado Katara, ella es mi hija,.. –le reclama_

_Suspira que hace que se miren –Aang,.. Pero eso no paso_

_-Pero aun asi Katara, es mi hija y es mi obligación que esté a mi lado-_

_Sonríe que empieza a recorrerle sus lagrimas- Gracias_

_-¿Gracias?,.. –se sorprende mas cuando la mira- No,.. Gracias a ti por todo lo que me has dado, Katara, Sabes que amos a los tres, y que nunca me ha importado que tanto como Kya y Bumi no son maestros aires, aunque mi bebe domina poco, sabes que la amo por ser nuestra hija_

_-Lo sé Aang, lo sé,.. Y también aunque no lo quieras admitir ella siempre ha sido tu consentida_

_-¿consentida?—se ríe cuando le hace mueca Katara cambia de postura- los tres son mis consentidos,.. Igual que tu,.. Mami_

_Sonríe ella que ambos se abraza- Vamos Papi a tratar de cerrar nuestros ojos, porque mañana en la noche entra la Luna y está en su máxima capacidad_

_Asiente el- Si,.. Mañana es luna llena,…_

_Había amanecido Kya ya estaba harta de estar encerrada y mas porque todavía estaba atada de pies y manos en cadena a cualquier movimiento que tratara ella de poder zafar, las cadenas le apretaba mas y se lastimaba mas, tanto que ya tiene rojas sus muñecas que un poco mas empieza a sangrarle cuando se abre la puerta de la habitación en donde esta hace mueca a quien viene entrando_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieren?—les pregunta molesta cuando ve a las nietas de Tano acercándose y ellas trae una caja al ver su contenido abre sus ojos-¿Qué,.. Qué es eso?- les pregunta al ver lo que sacan un vestido blanco con adornos en azul, con bordados del océano y la luna cuando lo sacan bien para que lo contemple_

_-¿en verdad es hermoso?—le pregunta la nieta de Tano, Kya hace gesto a su pregunta_

_-¡No!-le grita cuando la nieta de Tano hace un movimiento con sus manos, abre sus ojos al no poderse mover,.._

_Se le acerca la chica- Mira,.. Mestiza, deberías sentirte orgullosa de este vestido, porque es el mismo que la Princesa Yue se iba a poner el día de su boda_

_Abre sus ojos Kya a lo que dice Yumi cuando suspira al poder respirar, llega la otra chica que le ayuda a frogarle sus cadenas se sorprende a como esta ella, suspira –Lo siento- escucha que le dice en voz baja que voltea a verla cuando la otra hermana se le acerca_

_-No hagas nada loco, porque te controlamos con nuestros poderes,.. Mestiza, sabemos que esta técnica tu Disque madre la gran Katara no te lo ha enseñado y tu Disque padre el gran avatar tampoco, -le dice la chica cuando por fin se pudo levantar pero es para que se quite su ropa, y ponerse el vestido,.._

_La ayudan a ponérselo como a peinarla cuando entra a verla-¡Guau!,.. ¿En verdad se parece tanto a la Princesa Yue?-_

_Se sorprende Kya a la pregunta que agacha la cabeza y no lo puede evitar le empieza a recorrer sus lagrimas cuando hace que voltee a hacia arriba porque Tano con una de sus manos la toma de su barbilla para verla más bien- ¿en verdad eres hermosa?,.. Yo diría más hermosa que tu Madre,.. –le dice cuando abre sus ojos al sentir que una de las manos de el la empieza a acariciar abre sus ojos a lo que siente que cierra sus ojos cuando siente ella que se acerca más a él -¿si no estuvieras comprometida con mi nieto, te haría mi?—su corazón empieza a palpitar de terror al escuchar que le dice que esta mas asustada que nunca, cuando él la avienta- es una lástima mi,.. Princesa que tu Padre el Gran,… Avatar y tu Madre la Gran,.. Katara no estén aquí para su enlace de matrimonio con el Príncipe,.. –sonríe y se carcajea al decirle, Kya no sabe que decir –Por favor Niña,.. No llores,..- _

_Kya no lo puede evitar cuando una de las nietas de Tano la abraza-Abuelo, por favor- le agradece ella a la chica que le sonríe._

_Tano solamente sale y deja a Kya con sus nietas,…_

_En el palacio,.._

_El príncipe ya había llegado cuando entra feliz al palacio _

_-¿Bienvenido su alteza?—se sorprende el a la pregunta cuando voltea ver abre sus ojos que trata de correr, cuando una ráfaga de aire hace que vuele hacia el techo que cuando cae esta todo cubierto de hielo, Sokka como Zuko están a que nadie se den cuenta que es lo que hicieron_

_-¿Cómo se atreven hacerme esto?—les pregunta el príncipe cuando el mismo se deshiela cuando lo agarran de su camisa lo jalan hacia un salón abre mas sus ojos -¿Por qué me tratan asi?—les pregunta al ver a los del concejo cuando una mano hace que se sienta voltea la silla el príncipe abre sus ojos a quien ve -¿Avatar?_

_Se quita su capucha como la venda que cubre su fleja de su tatuaje-¿en,.. Donde,..?, ¿ESTA MI BEBE?—abre sus ojos a la pregunta_

_-¿Quién?—le responde tímidamente cuando abre más sus ojos al sentir una punta filosa en su cuello trata de ver quien es pero no lo reconoce_

_-¿Te preguntaron en donde está la pequeña?- pasa más saliva el príncipe a la pregunta de la persona que se parece de la tribu del agua pero no sabe realmente quien es_

_-Ya les dije,.. ¿No se dé quien me está hablando?_

_-Su alteza díganos por favor en donde está la hija del avatar- le pide uno de los de concejo, cuando el chico baja su mirada _

_-Si les digo que no lo sé,.._

_El chico abre sus ojos al sentir que Aang lo toma de su camisa que de un solo lo golpea hacia la pared,.. -¿Qué es lo que dijiste?-_

_Abre mas sus ojos el chico a su pregunta –Ya le dije avatar que no se en donde está su hija,.. Solamente sé que Tano la llevara hoy en la noche al estanque de oasis del océano y de la luna_

_Lo deja caer Aang al suelo cuando se siente él se acomoda su ropa- esto no habría pasa si hubiera permitido el consentimiento entre ella y Yo_

_Aang abre más sus ojos que una ráfaga de aire hace que el chico quede nuevamente en la pared que poco a poco se va acercando al chico _

_-¡Aang!,.. Deja al muchacho- escucha que su suegro le pide, suspira el ante la impotencia que cierra sus ojos da la media vuelta para abrazar a Katara que está llorando_

_-Hoy en la noche recuperemos a nuestra bebe para regresarnos a casa- sonríe Katara a lo que le dice, que se quita sus lagrimas y ambos se abrazan._

_El chico suspira –Tanto escándalo por la mestiza- dice él cuando nuevamente lo pone hacia la pared pero ve que una flama que sale de una mano abre más sus ojos al ver_

_-Mas respeto, eso es una ofensa a lo que dice de mi sobrina_

_El chico abre más sus ojos al reconocer quien es,..-¿Señor del fuego? _

_Zuko asiente a la pregunta del chico cuando uno del Concejero se le acerca_

_-Príncipe esto lo que ha hecho es de gravedad, y en consecuencia a sus actos nunca saldara usted de la tribu, cuando se hagan las reuniones los del concejo serán quienes decidirán –abre sus ojos a lo que le dice a él cuando el señor del concejo voltea nuevamente a verlo –A su madre se le mandara una notificación de sus hechos, es una lástima por Yada porque es una buena mujer que no merecía tener un hijo igual que su padre, -suspira- Avatar, Maestra Katara, Jefe Hakoda, Concejal Sokka, Jefa Toph, Señor del Fuego Zuko, ¿están de acuerdo con la decisión que se ha tomado?_

_Voltean a ver los Concejales, a Aang y Katara que se miran ellos, suspira Aang al verlos –Ustedes saben lo que hacen en su tribu, como Avatar mientras no armen una guerra para mí está bien –los demás afirman lo que él dice que los del concejo están de acuerdo._

_-Bien ahora esperan hasta la noche- Sokka les dice que todos asiente._

_Llego la noche, ya la luna estaba haciendo su aparición,.. Se están ocultados en el oasis, Aang están tan nerviosos por rescatar a su hija que temen que algo salga mal. Katara se quedo en el palacio por petición de él, porque esta tan nerviosa que tiene miedo que arruine el plan_

_El Príncipe a su pesar esta tenso, nervioso y de reojo ve al Concejal de la tribu que lo mira con una cara amenazadora, suspira él cuando sus ojos se abren al ver quien viene, sonríe más él, pero moldura su postura_

_-Su Alteza ¿listo para su enlace?- sonríe el chico a la pregunta de Tano que asiste, abre más sus ojos ante la belleza de Kya_

_-¿en verdad eres hermosa?- Kya lo ignora no pude zafarse porque todavía tiene sus manos y pies atados en cadena, se acerca a la chica que hace que se miren cuando al verse_

_-Nunca,.. Jamás,… Seré tuya,.. Primero muerta antes que me toques- le dice casi gritándole con lagrimas en sus ojos cuando las chicas delante de ellos abren una caja, abre mas Kya sus ojos a lo que ve_

_-este es un collar de compromiso,.. Mi padre se lo entrego a la princesa Yue,.. Ahora te lo entrego a ti- está a punto de ponérselo_

_-Yo soy su Padre y me niego a tal compromiso_

_Abre sus ojos Kya a la voz que voltea y con lágrimas en sus ojos-¡PAPI!,..-grita al verlo se acerca más a ella cuando abre sus ojos a lo que siente ella en uno de sus costados,.._

_-No se atreve avatar porque le clavo a su hija este puñal de hielo –lo amenaza_

_-¡TANO!—voltea a ver cuando ve a todos _

_-No se atrevan porque la mato,..-nuevamente los amenaza_

_-Tano,.. Deja a mi sobrina estoy aquí Yo para que te vengues conmigo- Sokka le pide al bajar su espada para que él lo vea, hace mueca_

_-¡NO!—grita mas furioso cuando le pica mas a Kya el puñal en su costado, pero sonríe el,.. -¡Señores Sabios!,.. Vengan aprovechemos que el Padre de la Novia está aquí para que se efectuare la Boda—grita el se sorprende cuando ve a varios de los Sabios hacen reverencia ante el príncipe y ante Kya también,.._

_Los Sabios sacan un libro cuando poco a poco se van acerca al Príncipe Tano que todavía tiene a Kya con el puñal, uno de los Sabios empieza a carraspear para iniciar la Boda,.._

_-¡No!,..-grita Aang al hecho—Yo no apruebo esa boda es contra la voluntad de mi hija y mía también-_

_-Lo sentimos,.. Avatar pero ella es la elegida, siendo hija suya y de la maestra Katara es una princesa y más si la miran bien si tuviera su cabello blanco, sus ojos mas azules, su piel mas bronceada es la encarnación de la princesa Yue_

_-¡No es mentira!,.. ¡Yue sigue siendo un espíritu!—nuevamente Aang le grita al acercarse pero se detiene al ver a Tano que trata poco más en clavarle el puñal a su hija,.._

_-¡PAPI!,.. ¡TE AMO!,..-grita Kya al verlo y que trate de no hace nada_

_-Mi bebe,.. ¡TE AMO!—escucha ella a lo que su padre, que trata poco a poco zafarse ella, pero ya el sabio empieza ya la ceremonia, los reflejos de la Luna hace que brille mas el estanque. Aang desesperado hace un movimiento para que tiemble la tierra,.. Se descontrola que el sabio junto con el príncipe, Tano y Kya caen al suelo, pero el trayecto le clava a Kya el puñal en el costado,.. Trata de Aang ir por ella cuando se queda inmóvil al sentir que están utilizando sangre control en su contra que no puede ser nada,.. Tano junto con sus nietas están con sus manos para que el resto siga inmóvil, Kya tirada en el césped cerca del oasis_

_-Sabio siga con la ceremonia—grita Tano, el asiente que prosigue, el príncipe se da cuenta que Kya está sangrando de su costado que desea que el sabio se detenga pero no puede,…_

_En el Palacio,.._

_Katara esta desesperada, cuando siente más angustia y un dolor agudo en su corazón,… que sale para ir al estanque,_

_-¡Maestra Katara espere!—le gritan uno de los Concejales pero ella no le hace caso,.._

_En el Oasis, el sabio ya casi llega a final de la ceremonia, los muchachos no pueden hace nada con tres maestros sangre y mas porque los sabios también saben esa técnica,.. Tano empieza a carcajearse, Kya débil por la sangre que ha perdido ve a su padre que esta inmóvil que trata de poderse zafar,.. Ella no puede evitar que sus lágrimas recorran más por su mejilla y más no poder moverse por las cadenas de sus pies y manos,.. Suspira, cierra sus ojos cuando con sus pies los levanta y con toda su fuerza,…_

_-¿Qué paso?—grita Tano al golpe de aire por su espalda, que cae al sueldo, voltea y reacciona - ¿Tu no puedes ser una maestra aire?,..¿Eres una maestra agua?—pregunta al parearse furioso cuando el queda inmóvil _

_-¿les dije que esta técnica es peligrosa?—abre sus ojos a la pregunta cuando cae en el piso junto con sus nietas cuando reconoce la voz,.._

_-¡Katara!..—_

_Se acoplan que se paran el príncipe corre el sabio ya está dando terminada la boda, cuando un aire hace que salga de ahí—Te dije que no consiento esa boda—nuevamente abre sus ojos a lo que le dice el avatar que pasa saliva,.._

_Toph hace una prisión de piedra para tano y sus nietas y quedan inmóviles al estar atrapado en tierra_

_-¡Katara!,.. ¡Ven!—escucha que le grita cuando voltea a ver a Aang que trae en sus brazos a sus hija y llena de sangre, abre sus ojos que corre hacia ellos cuando -¡Katara mi bebe!—llora al decir. Suspira Katara cuando ve en uno de sus costados que tiene un pedazo del puñal se lo quita ella cuando ve que su hija abre sus ojos al dolor_

_-Ma,.. Mi,… Pa,.. Pi—les habla pausado, con dolor_

_-Ssshhh tranquila mi pedacito mami esta aquí y te va a curar- ve que le sonríe su hija pero se queja,.._

_-¡Avatar!,. Rápido introduzca a su hija al estanque- escucha que le dice uno del Concejo al ver lo sucedido._

_Carga a Kya en marcha nupcial, entra con ella al estanque cuando ve que los rayos de la Luna brilla más,.. Los peces empiezan a nadar alrededor de ella cuando el agua brilla,.._

_-¡YUE!—grita Sokka al verla, sonríe ella cuando le pone una mano a Kya en su cabello, cuando uno de sus mechones se torna blanco. Abre sus ojos sonríe al ver que unos ojos grises que le recorren sus lagrima y mas porque es calvo con tatuaje de punta de flecha en su frente,.._

_-Papi—sonríe al decirle,.. Su padre la abraza para salir de estanque cuando ambos ven al espíritu de la Luna_

_-Gracias Yue nuevamente- sonríe ella a lo que Aang le dice_

_-¡YUE!,.. –sonríe ella mas al escuchar quien le grita que se acerca y con sus manos ella pone en su rostro cuando se dan un ligero beso en sus labios,.._

_-Soy feliz al saber que eres feliz,.. Sokka – sonríe de oreja a oreja lo que el espíritu de la luna le dice,.._

_Voltea a verlo a todos les da una sonrisa ella cuando se desvanece para regresar en donde pertenece a la Luna,…_

_Katara se acerca a Aang y su hija que se abrazan los tres cuando los demás se les unen, lloran pero ahora de felicidad_

_-Mami, Papi sabia que vendrían por mi- ellos lloran al escuchar lo que su hija les dice que ambos la abrazan_

_-nunca lo dudes mi bebe,.._

_-si mi pedacito sabes que te amamos- sonríe ella al saber_

_-Oye aquí está tu tío guapo también- sonríe ella y con lagrimas en sus ojos lo abraza_

_-Tío,.. ¿Le vas a contar a la Tía Suki que el espíritu de la luna te beso?,..-abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su sobrina que pasa saliva cuando siente él un abrazo sonríe el _

_Pasa el rato ya están en el palacio descansando en la habitación esta Kya con ellos, los tres abrazándose y sintiéndose feliz al tener a su hija en sus brazos,.._

_-¿dime mi bebe te hiciera algo más?- se sorprende Kya a la pregunta de su padre._

_-¿Cómo de que papi?,.. –voltea a verlo hacia su pregunta que esta rojo que no sabe como cuando voltea a ver a Katara y pedirle como a la pregunta_

_-Mi amor, si te,.. ¿Lastimaron?- se sorprende más ella a la preguntado de su madre que reacciona ella_

_-¿dicen si me tocaron?- les pregunta, cuando ve que sus padres asiente- No,.. En la forma que creo que me preguntan No– sonríe ella cuando los abraza -¿Cuándo regresamos a casa?- les pregunta cuando su padre le da un beso en su cabello, sonríe ella que se agarra su mechón de cabello_

_-Me gusta tu mechón mi bebe – sonríe ella cuando su madre también le da un beso aprobando que también le gusta -Mañana mi amor, regresamos a casa _

_Sonríe ella al escuchar lo que su padre le dice- Si ya quiero estar en casa- suspira ella- domas espero que los cabeza huecas de mis hermanos no se burlen de mi – dice ella cuando su padre se carcajea voltea ella al verlo que le hace puchero, Aang al verla también le hace que ambos se ríen cuando Katara llora al verlos cuando los abraza _

_-tenia tanto miedo mi amor de perderte—llora al decirle, Kya como Aang lloran_

_-también tenía miedo, Mami, Papi de no verlos más,.. –se tranquilizan un poco que sonríe ella mas al sentir los abrazos de sus padre como sus besos, sonríe ella, se siente segura que se relaja que se queda dormida._

_Aang poco a poco acomoda a Kya con ellos y cuando era niña esta en medio de ellos porque desean sentir a su hija_

_-Katara amorcito dúreme- sonríe ella que le pone una mano en su mejilla, sonríe al verla_

_-ahora no puedo, tengo miedo que este sea un sueño, no deseo despertar y darme cuenta que no esta_

_Aang se acerca a ella que le da un ligero beso en sus labios sonríe Katara a lo que hizo que sonríe también- te entiendo amor, ella está aquí con nosotros, mírala es nuestra bebe, ya mañana regresamos a casa, para acabar por fin con esta pesadilla._

_Asiste lo que le dice –Si,.. Esto es una pesadilla que hemos vivido,.. _

_Sonríe mas el- Si,.. Ahora volver a la realidad, que ella está aquí._

_Ambos sonríen, Katara se acerca más a su hija para sentir su calor, Aang también se acerca cuando ambos unen sus manos se entrelazan para sentir su calor y poder dormir y descansar al sentir que su bebe está con ellos._

_***Gracias,..**_

_***Espero sus mensajes.**_


	74. Chapter 75

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Recuerden capitulo con contenido "Lemmon"**_

_***Un Millón de Gracias por comentar a estas hermosas personas**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez**_

_***Carnada2001**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***MGDI**_

_***Mitzka Avatar, gracias por comentarme y lo tendré en cuenta**_

_***Will Surty, ¿Que te parece si le damos la vuelta a la hoja y empezamos de nuevo?, como si nada ha pasado, ¿te parece?,.. Y de lo otro de la historia no te prometo nada.**_

_***Jadena un millón de gracias, no tengo palabras para expresar lo que has hecho por mí, eres mi Angelito de la guarda que me cuida y proteges, solamente me queda por decirte GRACIAS.**_

_**Barco de la Naciones Unidas Rumbo a la Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Después que Mai recibiera carta de Zuko informarnos que están en la tribu del norte les pido que se fueran todos a la Nación para protección tanto de ellas como los demás que llego un barco especial por ellos, pero no un barco cualquiera sino uno de las Naciones Unidas,…._

_Bumi como Hakoda y Oyagi están impresionados al ver a los soldados que están en el barco_

_-¿les gustaría formar parte de nuestro grupo?- se sorprenden los chicos a la pregunta que volean a ver a que sonríe a su pregunta_

_-¡Claro que me gustaría!- le responde Bumi con entusiasmo _

_-Mi nombre es el General Lix y seria para nosotros un honor que formaran parte de nuestro grupo solamente los requisitos para entrar son que tengan los Diez y Seis años cumplidos- les dice el general con una sonrisa, Bumi sonríe cuando baja su cabeza -¿Qué es lo que te pasa muchacho?_

_Suspira el hijo varón mayor de Aang que voltea a verlo –Señor lo que pasa que tengo catorce años,.._

_Sonríe el general que le pone una mano en su hombro, sonríe Bumi al hecho- bueno, Hijo, entonces dentro de dos años te espero- sonríe Bumi a lo que el general le dice con una sonrisa_

_-¿todo bien?- se sorprende a quien pregunta que sonríe al ver_

_-¿General Iroh? – Sonríe al hablarle- le estoy comentando a este nuevo recluta que dentro de dos años lo espero para que forme parte de nuestra fuerza unida_

_Sonríe Iroh a lo que el general Lix le dice que voltea a ver a Bumi- Felicidades Hijo, pero debes desde ahorita preparar a tus padres para que sepan que es tu deseo formar parte de la fuerzas unidas_

_Sonríe el chico que asiste a lo que dice el viejo general _

_-¿y ustedes no les gustaría formar parte de nuestro grupo? – Hakoda y Oyagi se sorprende a su pregunta que sonríe también, el General Lix, sonríe mas al saber- bueno saben que los estaré esperando- el General les hace una saludo poniendo su mano en su pecho como respeto, ellos también lo imitan que él se despide quedan Iroh con los chicos en el barco_

_-¿Qué les parece si vamos a desayunar?- sonríe a la pregunta de él que se van al comedor a desayunar cuando están_

_-¿es verdad Bumi tu deseo es entrar a las fuerzas unidas?- sonríe el chico a la pregunta del General Iroh_

_-Si,.. Desde que me entre de su formación siempre ha sido mi deseo –sonríe Iroh a lo que le dice el chico _

_-¿Qué te pasa hijo?- se sorprende Bumi a la pregunta de él que le da una ligera sonrisa_

_-Sabes bien que no soy maestro como mis padres ni como mis hermanos, pero me siento que puedo demostrar que puedo salvar al mundo, como lo hace mi Padre_

_Sonríe Iroh a lo que le comenta que le pone una mano en su hombro –te entiendo y es muy valiente de tu parte al desear, pero como quiera Bumi tienes que hablar con él, más bien con los dos para que sepan que es tu deseo, todavía hay tiempo para que lo vayas planteando como se lo vas a decir_

_Sonríe el chico a lo que el viejo general le dice que se disponen a desayunar_

_**En un rincón del Reino Tierra.-**_

_Estaban descansando después de salir de la tribu agua del norte, porque se van a dirigir a la Nación de Fuego por petición de Zuko, porque Mai como los demás están en la Nación esperándolos._

_Están cerca de un lago hermoso, Sokka pescando cuando contempla bien el lugar-¿Cómo si ya hemos estado aquí?,.. –se sorprende a su pregunta que voltean a verlo_

_-¿Por qué será Concejal Bumerán?- suspira a la pregunta de su amiga tierra-metal - Sokka todo se te hace conocido, recuerda que viajamos por todo el mundo escapándonos de flama_

_Aang sonríe a lo que dice su amiga cuando ve que alguien no está -¡Katara!,..¿En donde esta mi bebe? – le pregunta histérico_

_Suspira ella a la pregunta de su esposa- Aang anda con mi padre, fueron a recoger ramas._

_Sonríe el a lo que su esposa le dice mientras termina de hacer la tienda _

_-¿me imagino que nuevamente la bebe dormirá con ustedes?- se sorprende a la pregunta de Toph_

_Cuando escucha que su cuñado se ríe, arque su ceja a su comentario, Katara solamente suspira- Conociéndolos de seguro que si- escucha lo que dice el_

_-¡Sokka!- le grita su hermana cuando voltea a verla_

_-Por favor Katara es la verdad, de por si ambos son histérico con lo que paso con la pequeña ahora más - Aang y Katara suspira a lo que les dice –A propósito les dijeron a Papa como a la pequeña que traigan ramas grandes, no como las que traías tu, disque eran ramas y eran solamente una ramitas- se reí a lo que le dice- ¿Me estas escuchando Reina de las ramitas?- le pregunta a su hermana que se ríe mas_

_Katara se levanta furiosa, cuando hace un movimiento hace que su hermano se caiga en el agua, Aang como los demás se ríe a lo que ella hizo_

_-Acuérdate Concejal que tu hermana la,.. Prin ce cita –dice casi cantando- es tan delicada –le grita carcajeándose, que Katara al verla hace mueca –No te atrevas hacer lo mismo,.. Señora,.. Avatar, aparte estas enojada como tú y piernas locas no han podido estar,.. ¿Juntos?..-abre sus ojos a lo que Toph les dice, esta que le salen humo al escuchar, Aang pasa saliva que esta todo rojo, Zuko esta que no se aguanta de la risa_

_-¡Toph!,.. ¡Oggis!—le grita, cuando Katara lo ignora y sigue haciendo la comida._

_-¡PAPI!,..¡PAPI!—escuchan que le grita, sonríe al ver que viene su hija con su suegro sonríe al verlos llegar_

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?—le pregunta cuando ve que deja las ramas a un lado de Katara en donde está siendo la comida_

_-Papi cerca de aquí hay una cueva con un escrito que dice "los que confían en el amor pasaran lo túneles" —sonríe ella al decirles, Katara se levanta y deja de menear la olla que voltea ver a Aang que ambos sonríen_

_-¡QUE!- grita Sokka al escuchar que se acerca a ella-¿Qué acabas de decir hija?_

_Sonríe ella a la pregunta de su tío que sonríe- Si tío Sokka cerca hay una cueva con una insignia que dice los que confían en la amor pasaran los túneles –nuevamente dice con su hermosa sonrisa, Sokka al escuchar hace mueca _

_-Ya lo sabía Yo, que hemos estado aquí- se sorprende Kya a lo que dice su tío cuando ve a sus padres algo sonrojados -¿se acuerda verdad?- le pregunta a su hermana y cuñado cuando sonríe mas y se sonroja mas_

_-claro que lo recordamos Sokka, si es el túnel de los dos enamorados- le recuerda Katara con una sonrisa_

_-¿Cómo es eso mami?—le pregunta cuando su padre se la acerca que la abraza sonríe ella_

_-mi bebe, ¿te acuerda de la canción?—le pregunta, se sorprende ella abre sus ojos_

_-si Papi,.. ¿El del Tener Secreto?- grita de felicidad que ve que su padre asiente a su pregunta_

_-¿no me digas que le has cantado la canción a la pequeña?- pregunta su cuñado arqueando su ceja_

_-Si Sokka esa canción Aang se la cantaba a Kya para que se durmiera y era la única canción que ella se dormida- suspira a lo que dice su hermana, sonríe mas Kya al saber. _

_Están comiendo cuando Sokka les platica que cuando estuvieron la primera vez conocieron a unos nómadas que cantaban esa canción y tuvieron que entrar a los túneles porque la nación del fuego los perseguía y lo que pasaron estando adentro sonríe al recordad, Aang y Katara sonríe mas y se sonroja al recordar cuando Toph se carcajea al escuchar, Zuko solamente sonríe, Hakoda está algo serio,.._

_-¿y qué paso entre ustedes dos?—se sorprende a la pregunta de Hakoda, ambos pasan saliva_

_-Padre,.. Nada,.. Como les contamos se nos acabo la antorcha y fue como encontramos la salida- sonríe ella al decirle cuando voltea a ver a su esposo, sonríe a lo que dice su amada, Kya los mira que les hace puchero cuando escucha algo en su oído_

_-tu madre miente,.. Bebe—abre sus ojos a lo que su Tía Toph dice que cruza sus brazos y hace mas puchero_

_-¿Qué te pasa hija?—le pregunta su madre al verla que voltea a verla_

_-¿está segura mami?—se sorprende a su pregunta cuando ve a su amiga que le da una sonrisa suspira ella mas_

_Toph carraspea cuando voltean a ver qué quiere decir algo - ¿bebe azúcar siempre vas a estudiar para enfermera?- se sorprende a la pregunta que le hace, Kya sonríe y suspira a la vez_

_-si me gustaría estudiar,.. Pero-suspira más cuando su madre la abraza sonríe ella_

_-¿Qué pasa mi amor?—_

_Sonríe Kya a la pregunta de su madre -¿tienes miedo mi bebe?- Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su padre que agacha la cabeza –Mi bebe no te preocupes deja pasar el año escolar, hasta que te sientes segura_

_Sonríe ella a lo que su padre le dice –Kya hija, creo que no debes de dejar pasar el tiempo- se sorprende a lo que su madre le dice, Aang se sorprende más a lo que Katara le dice a su hija cuando ve que suspira mas_

_-Mi bebe,.. Deja que llegamos a la casa y lo platicamos mejor- se sorprende Katara a lo que le dice a su hija que suspira ella_

_-¿asi la bebe nunca va a madurar?- les pregunta Toph, Aang voltea a verla que le hace mueca, Katara y Kya solamente suspiran_

_-bueno será después, porque recuerda que iremos a la Nación por nuestros,.. Hijos,..-le recuera Katara a todos cuando sonríe a lo que les dice- Pobre de mis niños con esto su cumpleaños no los pudimos festejar- asiente Aang lo que dice Katara_

_Kya hace mueca- es verdad,… Mami aunque lo diga Yo, pobre de Oyagi, como el loco de Bumi y el amargado de Tenzin con todo lo que paso no –se detiene en decir más cuando esta con sus ojos llorosos y entre sus mejillas sus lagrimas empiezan a caer,.. Sonríe ella al sentir el abrazo de su padre_

_-no te preocupes Hija cuando lleguemos a la Nación haremos una gran fiesta para festejar a los niños- sonríe Kya a lo que su tío el señor del fuego le dice_

_-Gracias Zuko, pero en verdad no lo puedo creer, que ya mis muchachitos ya son casi unos adolecentes,.. Bumi con catorce años, Tenzin con trece,.. Y aquí mi bebe ya diez y seis, la vida en verdad vuela que siento que me estoy haciendo viejo- sonríe al decirle, Katara arque su ceja a lo que Aang dice cuando Toph, Sokka y Zuko empiezan a reírse, se sorprende que hasta Hakoda cruza sus brazos_

_-¿Qué es lo gracioso hijo?- se ríe mas el concejal a la pregunta de su padre el jefe de la tribu del sur_

_-Padre,.. De qué será, que Aang,.. Aquí tu yerno calvo tiene más de ciento cuarenta años,.. Y esta muy,.. Muy viejo –suspira Hakoda a las ocurrencias de su hijo_

_-¡Tío!—le reclama Kya cuando ella hace puchero voltea a ver a su padre- Papi, tú no estás viejo aparte para tener más de cien años estas guapo- sonríe Aang de orgullo a lo que dice su hija cuando voltea a ver a Katara que arque su ceja- ¿verdad mami que papi está bien guapo?_

_Se sorprende Katara a la pregunta de su hija cuando Toph empieza a carcajearse -¿Qué es lo gracioso Toph si se puede saber?- le pregunta cruzada de brazos_

_-vamos Princesita,.. Si eres muy celosa solamente permites que la bebe se acerca a Aang porque es tu hija - Kya al saber hace puchero cruza sus brazos-¡Ups!,.. ¿Se me olvidada bebe que eres más celosa que tu madre?,…_

_Se ríen todos que Aang abraza a Kya,.. Ella le hace puchero, el también se lo hace cuando suspira Katara al ver padre e hija que están igual,…_

_Decidieron pasar el día hay en el lugar para mañana seguir rumbo a la nación,.. Katara está con Kya ambas practicando agua control, Aang meditando, los demás descansando _

_-¿Qué te pasa mi pedacito?- suspira Kya a la pregunta de su madre que deja caer uno de los tentáculos de su pulpo cuando ve que su madre se acerca y ve ella de reojo a su padre_

_-Mami,.. ¿Tú sabes hacer esa,… Técnica verdad?_

_Se sorprende Katara a su pregunta suspire ella que se voltea para no ver a su hija, Kya se da cuenta- Lo siento Mami, no fue—se voltea Katara cuando le pone una mano en su mejilla sonríe ella al hecho que hizo su madre que ambas se abrazan_

_-sabes que se siente horrible,.. Pero es algo que realmente no debería de existir y más, para ese propósito_

_Asiente Kya a lo que su madre le dice, que mejor salen del rio para preparar la cena, Aang abre sus ojos que suspira porque escucho toda la plática de su esposa e hija, pero sonríe a la vez- ¿debería de ver nuevamente el túnel de los enamorados?- se pregunta el – ¿debo un beso?- sonríe mas al recordar cuando suspira y sonríe - ahora falta que me diga que, ¿No quería…. Besarte? –se sonroja al recuerdo –pero valdrá la pena arriesgarme_

_Pasa el rato ya después de cenar Kya empieza a bastecer cuando ve a sus padres,.. _

_-me voy a ir adormir- les anuncia cuando también se levanta Katara para ir con ella_

_-¿no me digas que la vas a arrullar para que se duerma?- solamente mueve la cabeza al escuchar -¿no se te olvide darle su biberón? –le grita, se detiene a su grito que mejor se va con su hija en ese instante Aang también se levanta y se despide de ellos -¿tú también vas a arrullarla? - Se para Aang en seco que voltea a verla- Ya lo sé, que si fuera por ti tanto ella como los niños seguirán en pañales- no le responde que se va a la tienda de campaña para acompañar a sus amores cuando entra _

_-Mami, viene papi hacernos compañía- sonríe Aang al escuchar a su hija cuando ve a Katara algo seria que mejor entra con ellas a dormir, suspira el al ver la reacción que se pone a un lado de su hija, cuando pasa el rato, siente él con sus vibraciones que todos están dormidos, especial una que también siente las vibraciones como él, tapa bien a Kya que poco a poco se acerca a Katara se le acerca a su oído_

_-¿te espero en el túnel?_

_Abre Katara sus ojos al escuchar la pregunta cuando se levanta no ve a Aang, sonríe que acomoda bien a su hija, poco a poco se levanta para salir, que trata de no hacer ruido cuando llega a la entrada del tener sonríe al recuerdo -¿está todo oscuro?- poco a poco se introduce cuando ve con sus ojos -¡los cristales en el techo!—se emociona al verlo y al llegar a la tumba de los dos enamorado sonríe mas _

_-¿Qué tal si no besamos?_

_-¡Aang!-grita al escuchar el susurro de su voz en su oído_

_Sonríe el que se le acerca-¿Qué me dices?_

_Voltea a verlo sonríe el que se acerca a besar -¡no quería besarte!_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice-¿Katara cuando me vas a perdonar?_

_-¿Qué se siente he?- le pregunta cruzando sus brazos media molesta_

_Suspira cuando la ve que se separa de él, se rasca su cabeza- Vamos amor perdóname, sabes que me tomaste desprevenido_

_-¿desprevenido?,.. Aang me dijiste no querías besarme-le grita al recordad enojada_

_-Vamos amorcito, pero ahora dime,.. ¿Si? –le pone cara de puchero y uniendo sus manos en suplica el acercándose mas_

_-¡Hach!,.. ¿Estas igual que tu hija?_

_Sonríe a la pregunta que se acerca a ella queriéndole besar, pero le pone un dedo en sus labios se sorprende el- te dije que te perdono, pero no te pedí que me besaras,.._

_Suspira que pasa el rato ambos están en silencio-¿deberíamos de traer a Kya?_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta-¿quieres que traiga a mi bebe?_

_Voltea a verlo, pasa saliva al verla que arque su ceja molesta -Aang, a ella le hubiera encantado conocer el lugar, el de la canción que siempre les has cantado_

_Sonríe al recuerdo que se sienta -¿Cómo no me he de acordar?,.. Si le fascinaba cuando se la cantaba más que Bumi y Tenzin_

_-claro que a ella le encantaba porque es una niña,.. A las niñas nos gustan las canciones románticas_

_Se sorprende que voltee a verla,..-¡Oye!,.. Yo soy niño y me gusta las canciones románticas -Suspira ella que mejor se va -¡Katara!,… ¿adonde vas? –le pregunta porque al verla que se quiere ir_

_-Aang es tarde, mañana hay que madrugar para irnos a la nación del fuego, pero se te ha olvidado que tenemos dos hijos más que también nos necesitan_

_-bien, está bien, pero quería estar contigo- _

_Sonríe Katara a lo que dice que se regresa sonríe el – Yo también quiero estar contigo pero ¿aquí?- le pregunta dándole a entender cuando sonríe el con una de sus piernas levanta una roca algo alta la hace simulando una cama que se quita su capa y la pone en la piedra, cuando la carga en marcha nupcial y la pone en la cama de piedra, arque su ceja Katara al lo que hace cuando se pone a un lado de ella_

_-¿bien amorcito que te parece? –le pregunta acercándose más a ella queirndola besar cuando nuevamente le pone una dedo en su boca, sonríe el que se la quita que la abraza mas a el que se besan –Nuestro amor es más fuerte, Katara_

_Sonríe que le pone una mano en su mejilla –Si es más fuerte en la oscuridad –asiente que poco a poco se besan y como dos amantes, el beso se hace más apasionado –Katara ahora eres mi esposa amante,.._

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice-¿Qué?_

_-amorcito somos amantes y esposos,..- sonríe ella al nuevamente escuchar que se acerca a besar sus labios_

_-¿conque amantes?—_

_Jadea a la pregunta –Si,.. Amantes,.. Eres mi amante como Yo soy,… Tu amante,.._

_Jadea mas al sentir las manos de él, en una de sus piernas queriéndole acariciar, sonríe mas, al sentir que con sus manos le quita su toga como su camisa,.._

_Entre beso y beso—sigo pensando que deberíamos de traer a Kya-_

_Jadea al decirle más –Si,.. Amor todo lo que quieras,.. Pero quiero estar dentro de ti_

_Sonríe al sentir los besos por su cuello, que poco a poco se pone arriba de ella, abre sus ojos al sentar que está dentro,.._

_Sus respiraciones se aceleran al ir llegando y como si el lugar estuviera vivo las luces del lugar parpadean mas cuando un brillo hace que sea más, cuando ambos llegan al pico de su amor,.._

_Poco a poco ambos recuperan sus alientos, sonríe al verse cuando nuevamente se dan un beso, –en verdad quería besarte_

_Sonríe Katara al escucharlo que se acerca más a el que le da un beso ligero acompañado con una sonrisa- Yo quería que me besaras- Ambos sonríe que se dan un último beso y al verse- ¿debemos de regresar?- le recuerda que asiente, se visten Aang regresa la piedra al lugar que sale ambos del túnel –Aang,..¿Está casi amaneciendo?_

_Se sorprende ambos que se apresuran al llegar al lugar cuando entran a su tienda sonríe al ver a su hija todavía dormida, que se acomoda para dormir._

_Había amanecido estaban terminado de desayunar cuando Aang empieza a carraspear se dan cuanta,.._

_-¿Qué pasa papi?- sonríe a la pregunta de su hija que voltea a ver a su amada, se sorprende Kya al ver a su padre cuando escucha a su Tía carcajearse,.. -¿Qué está pasando?- les pregunta cruzando sus brazos y poniendo cara de puchero_

_Suspira Katara al ver a su hija que la abraza –mi amor tu padre y Yo queremos que conozcas un lugar antes de irnos a la nación_

_Se sorprende Kya a lo que su madre le dice cuando ve que su padre le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-¡Que!,..¿Piensan llevar a la pequeña al ese lugar?- se les acerca Sokka al escuchar que su cuñado sonríe y asiente a lo que digo_

_-¿bueno si asi Yo también me guaria conocerlo? – les pregunta Hakoda al pararse sonríe Kya que está emocionada al conocer el lugar_

_Sokka suspira que hace mueca –si no tenemos más remedio iremos_

_-Vayan ustedes Yo aquí me quedo- les anuncia su amiga ciega_

_-Yo si voy, estoy ansioso de conocer ese lugar- les dice el señor del fuego, Kya se emociona _

_-que esperamos porque no vamos de una vez- les dice feliz alegre, siente que se dirigen el lugar cuando llegan a la entrada del túnel -¿Qué te pasa Cielito porque no desees entrar?- le pregunta a su bisonte queriéndole jalar para que entre_

_-Mi bebe, ella es como su padre no le gusta los túneles_

_-está igual a unos que conozco- sonríe al escuchar lo que su amada le dice cuando se queda Cielito afuera entran, Zuko prende con su mano una mecha para alumbrar el lugar_

_-Zuko te pido que lo apagues –se sorprende el señor del fuego a lo que le pide su amigo el avatar, que arque su ceja que cierra su mano cuando,.._

_-¡Guau!,.. –se asombran a lo que ven en el techo del túneles_

_Sonríe Aang cuando alza sus brazos—Mis amores—les piden que se agarren ellas de su brazo para seguir adelante, poco a poco cuando los demás abren sus ojos_

_-¿esto es una,.. Tumba?- les pegunta Sokka al ver el lugar_

_-¿es la tumba de los dos enamorados?- Zuko les pregunta, Aang como Katara asiente cuando Kya se separa de su padre para ver el escrito_

_-Papi,.. ¿Entonces es verdad la canción?- se acerca Aang hacia su hija _

_-si mi bebe, es verdad la canción del túnel secreto,..- sonríe Kya cuando sigue leyendo la insignia del escrito sonríe mas_

_-El amor brilla más fuerte en la oscuridad- sonríe ella al decirle cuando ve que sus padres se abrazan sonríe al verlos- ¿Cómo el de ustedes?_

_Suspira Sokka al escuchar lo que dice su sobrina cuando mueve su cabeza- Bien Ya que llegamos,.. Nos vamos- les dice cuando ven que se está regresando suspiran a lo hace,.._

_-¡Sokka!,.. –ambos sonríen que se van de ahí cuando llegan al final del Túnel_

_-¡Cielito!- le grita Kya emocionada- vi el lugar en donde Papi y mami se besaron_

_-¡que!,..¿Como que besaron?- voltean a ver a Hakoda molesto, cuando Aang y Katara pasan saliva y ven su hija_

_-bueno eso digo,.. Yo- sonríe al decirles que se regresa al campamento con Cielito detrás de ella van los demás_

_-Si, vamos a enseñarle el lugar a nuestra bebe,.. Aang- dice imitando su voz de Katara, cuando siente en su cabeza calva que le avientan una bola de nieve, voltea a verla sonríe se regresa pero trata que nadie lo vea, que la abraza –deja que llegamos a la nación y veras mi Si-Fu_

_Se sonroja Katara están a punto de darse un beso -¡Papi, Mami!—escuchan que les gritan cuando voltea a ver sonríe quien esta cruzada de brazos suspiran ellos que van con ella para preparar su viaje,…._

_**Nación del Fuego, Palacio Real.-**_

_Los bisontes estaban descendiendo_

_-¡PAPA!,..¡PAPA!,.. Sonríe todos al escuchar que cuando Kya se baja de su Bisontes_

_-¿Qué te paso?- pregunta al verla y mas por su mechón de cabello blanco sonríe ella y suspira a la vez cuando Bumi y Tenzin la abrazan, sonríe ella al sentir el abrazo de sus hermanos _

_-¿Qué buenos que estas a salvo llorona?- sonríe Kya a la pregunta de su hermano _

_-Si,.. ¿Enojona qué bueno que te pudieron salvar?- sonríe mas a la pregunta de su hermano menor, que les da un beso, sonríen ambos hermanos al hecho de su hermana_

_-¿te toco el espíritu de la Luna?- voltea a ver la pregunta del General Iroh_

_-Mano o menos –le dice Aang, sonríe el general que se abrazan y al ver a Kya, - Yue sigue siendo un espíritu, solamente nos la devolvió_

_Se sorprende al saber que mejor entran al palacio y les cuenta lo que paso_

_-¿entonces,.. Hermanita te casases?-_

_Abre Kya a la pregunta de su hermano -¡no!- grita ella molesta y cruzándose sus brazos cuando se relaja al sentir en su hombro una mano de su hermano menor sonríe_

_-bueno me imagino que todavía no llegar el tipo que te aguante –abre sus ojos al escuchar lo que Tenzin le dice cuando Bumi como los demás se ríe_

_-¿Tipo?,..¿Que tipo Tenzin?- abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su padre cuando siente Aang en su hombro la mano de su hijo mayor que se relaja_

_-Bueno Yo se que llegara un,.. ¡Tipo!,.. Pero todo a su tiempo,.. –sonríen al escucharlo que los abraza_

_-Bueno Papa, que bueno que aceptes que tarde o temprano llegara alguien que aguante a la llorona y enojona de Kya- sonríe el y a la vez se sorprende a lo que hijo le dice_

_-¿Papa?,.. –voltea a ver a Bumi haciéndole puchero se ríe su hijo_

_-Vamos no te pongas asi,.. Ya tengo catorce años, No todo el tiempo te voy a decir,.."Papi",.. Como esta llorona –se entristece al saber lo que le dice su hijo cuando siente un abrazo _

_-Para mí siempre serás mí,.. Papi- sonríe más al escuchar_

_-bueno es la ley de la vida –les dice Aang cuando sus hijos se paran para abrazarlo,.. Cuando ve a sus hijos se pone serio –Bumi,.. Tenizn se que no estuvimos para festejar sus cumpleaños quisiera saber que les gustara que les regalara_

_Ambos chicos sonríen que voltea a verse cuando ve a su hermana como siempre se pesca del cuello de su padre –Ya lo sabes,.. Papi lo de mi regalo _

_Abre sus ojos al recordar lo del tatuaje de su hija pasa saliva, se pone serio –Bueno mi bebe, será hasta que lleguemos a casa _

_Sonríe Kya al saber que lo llena de besos -¡Kya!- le gritan sus hermanos, ella les hace meca cuando su padre se ríe_

_-mi bebe, porque no vas con Mami- suspira ella que sale a buscarla cuando ve que salió voltea a ver a sus hijos _

_-¿bueno mis muchachitos no me han dicho nada?- nuevamente les pregunta_

_-bueno, Papa, ¿lo puedo pensar?- sonríe a la pregunta de su hijo menor, que asiente sale el también para buscar a su Madre_

_-Bueno Bumi, no me has dicho nada _

_El chico sonríe, se le acerca, se rasca su cabello cuando suspira—bueno Papa, dentro de dos años,.. Cumplo Diez y seis- se sorprende Aang a lo que hijo le dice que arque su ceja_

_-¿Bumi?,..- le pregunta cuando el chico sonríe mas al verlo_

_-Papa,.. Quiero entrar a las Fuerzas Unidas,.._

_Abre sus ojos Aang a lo que hijo le dice que voltea a verlo frunce su frente,..-¡NO!- se levanta enojado de ahí,.._

_Bumi está con los ojos abiertos que no comprende porque su padre se puso asi que se deja caer en la silla y empieza a recorrer sus lagrimas -¿Por qué no quiere?,.. No comprende que quiero ser como él,.. Pero no, a la llorona y enojan todo lo que quiera y no se diga al bola de aire,..-se dice mas furioso que sale de ahí que se va directo al jardín, se queda solo con sus pensamientos,.. -¿Por qué no quiere?- nuevamente se pregunta qué no lo puede evitar que nuevamente sus lagrimas recorren por sus mejillas que suspira mas cuando cierra sus ojos, se quita sus lagrimas se levanta y firme- Falta dos Años para que tenga los Diez y Seis si para ese entonces sigue igual, No necesitare de su permiso, Yo mismo me listare para formar parte del grupo de la Fuerza Unidas- se dice el que va mas que decidido que entra al palacio con la firme decisión._

_***Aquí va otro capítulo,…**_

_***espero que sea de su agrado.**_


	75. Chapter 76

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir Conmigo.**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***Sarai Hernandez**_

_***MGID**_

_***Carnada2001**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Jess**_

_***Jadena**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Mitzka Avatar, Gracias por decirme que estoy peque,.. Me levantas el ánimo**_

_***Will Surty**_

_Habían pasado los días en la nación del fuego. Se está organizando una fiesta para celebrar los cumpleaños de Oyagi, Bumi como el de Tenzin._

_Katara ha notado que entre su hijo Bumi como Aang ha pasado algo entre ellos, porque los he visto serio a los dos. Ella está en la habitación con su marido disponiéndose a descansar porque al día siguiente será la fiesta de los chicos_

_-¿Aang qué está pasando con Bumi y contigo?,..- abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su esposa que no le contesta -¿Aang?,..¿Que está pasando?-nuevamente le pregunta, suspira él cuando voltea a verla_

_-Amor,.. ¿Sabes conque me salió tu hijo? - arque Katara a la pregunta de él, que cruza sus brazos_

_-¿Qué te dijo mi hijo?,.. ¿Según tu?-_

_Hace mueca a la pregunta de ella que suspira –Que su deseo es,… Entrar a las Fuerzas Unidas_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice-¿Qué acabas de decir?_

_-lo que escuchaste, Katara, mi hijo quiere ser un,.. ¡Soldado!- le dice casi gritando- que no en tienen que hemos hecho todo para que se conserva la paz, que no hay necesidad de ello, Katara les hemos dado todo lo que a nosotros nos han robado, que es nuestra infancia,..- _

_Katara al escucharlo lo abraza –te entiendo Aang, pero sabes que siempre le ha llamado la atención, compréndelo_

_-¿Qué lo comprenda?,.. -Voltea a verla a su pregunta, suspira que le pone una mano en su mejilla_

_-Aang,.. Acuérdate que para él no es nada fácil vivir con dos hermanos maestros, para rematar que Kya aparte de agua le sale algo de aire, para rematar nosotros somos maestros,.. ¿No recuerdas cuando Sokka se sintió mal de aquel pueblo de salvamos?_

_Asiente a la pregunta que la abraza- claro que lo recuerdo Katara, pero él es mi hijo, mi muchacho y no quiero que ande por ahí arriesgando su vida._

_-¡Aang!,…-suspira al escucharla que le da un ligero beso en sus labios_

_-bien,.. Está Bien, hablare con él sobre esa tonta idea_

_Sonríe que le regresa el beso- sabes que eres el mejor Padre,…_

_Le da una sonrisa-¿Padre?,.. Si,.. Antes era Papi, ahora soy –suspira –Padre_

_Da una pequeña risita que arque su ceja a lo que le dice su amada- Vamos, sabes que para Kya sigues siendo su,.. Papi_

_Sonríe el –Si, bueno para mi bebe-se quedan un momento en silencio que suspira que voltea a verla-¿no estoy seguro de darle su tatuaje?_

_Se sorprende a la pregunta-¡Aang!,..¿Porque?,.. ¿Ella lo desea?_

_Se levanta cuando ve que cruza sus brazos y la ve que está molesta-Katara lo entiendo, pero entiéndeme si le doy su tatuaje, capas que Bumi, me presione que le de permiso para que se vaya a las Fuerza Unidad, solamente me falta que Tenzin también me pregunte cuando le voy a dar sus tatuajes de maestro aire,… Katara por eso quiero hacérsela de largo lo de su tatuaje_

_-¡Aang!-le grita- le prometiste, sabes bien que de los tres aparte de Tenizn es muy sensible._

_-¿dime qué hago?- _

_Katara lo mira que esta dudosa que no le queda que abrazarlo y que se tranquilice,..- Tranquilo, primero habla con Bumi._

_Se separa para que se vean a los ojos que le sonríe- en verdad amorcito no se qué aria sin ti_

_Sonríe que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, sonríe el al ver su acción que le hace puchero, se ríen ambos. –en verdad estas igual que Kya cuando quiere algo_

_Sonríe mas que le da un beso en sus labios- Bueno Mami, ¿que te parece si entramos en la cama?_

_Sonríe a su pregunta que entran ambos, se abrazan, ella su cabeza en su pecho, se siente relajada al sentir las manos en su cabeza acariciando su cabello cuando siente que se detuvo, voltea a verlo sonríe al ver que se quedo dormido, poco a poco se acerca para plantarle un beso en sus labios –duerme mi niño tontorrón,… Duerme- _

_Había amanecido todos felices por la fiesta de los muchachos cuando Aang se siente nervioso que no sabe cómo explicarle a su hijo que no desea que forme parte de las Fuerzas Unidas hasta que siente una mano en su hombro, sonríe el al ver que unos hermosos ojos azul de mar le sonríe_

_-¿Anda, Papi ve habar con tu hijo?- sonríe a la pregunta de su amada que asiente cuando lo ve con sus primos, se arma el valor cuando ve que su hijo lo vio_

_-¿Qué pasa papa?- se sorprende a la frío trato que suspira cuando ve a sus sobrinos hijos de Sokka que desea hablar con el_

_-Bumi, deja ir a buscar a nuestro padre- le dice Hakoda que se va sonríe a lo que su primo le dice cuando cruza sus brazos_

_-Vamos Papa,.. –Suspira- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?_

_Sonríe a su pregunta que ambos se sientan en una de las bancas del jardín_

_-¡Hijo!,..¿Veras?—suspira al preguntarle- Bumi te amo hijo y no quiero que te expongas al peligro_

_Se sorprende el chico a lo que su padre le dice cuando se ríe, Aang se sorprende a la reacción que arque su ceja –Vamos Papa,.. La vida en si es peligro,.. Lo que quiero es demostrarte como no soy un maestro, puedo hacer lo que ellos hacen_

_Se le llenan sus ojos de lágrimas que sonríe- Bumi,.. Hijo tú no tienes que demostrarme nada_

_Sonríe el chico a lo que su padre le dice que se abrazan- Papa quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mi_

_-Bumi, ¡estoy orgulloso de ti!,.. Hijo, tú no tienes que demostrarme nada, se que eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas porque tienes una imaginación que debo de reconocer que Yo no lo tengo hijo de mi alma_

_Sonríe Bumi a las palabras de su padre que trata que no le recorran sus lagrimas- te amo Papa_

_Sonríe más Aang a las palabras de su hijo que se den un fuerte abrazo- Pero aun asi deseo formar parte de las Fuerza Unidas- le recalca_

_Nuevamente suspira que sonríe y le pone una mano en su mejilla –Bueno hijo, falta dos años para que cumplas la edad permitida que te parece deja que llegue y, ¿Veremos?,… ¿Te parece hijo?_

_Bumi le da una ligera sonrisa- Bien, Papa, será hasta entonces nuevamente padre e hijo se abrazan que sonríen ambos. _

_-¿Qué bueno que están aquí?- se sorprende ambos quien les pregunta que sonríen quien es_

_-¿Mama?,…_

_Sonríe Katara a la pregunta de su hijo- vengan para que empiece la fiesta- les anuncia, padre e hijo se levanta que van a la fiesta_

_La fiesta se hizo amena agradable cuando ve Aang a su otro hijo serio, que suspira y se acerca a él -¿todo bien Tenizn?_

_El chico se sorprende a la pregunta de su padre que voltea a verlo- si,..¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Sonríe a su hijo que lo invita a sentarse -¿no me has dicho que deseas?_

_Abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo -¿Cuándo me vas a dar los tatuajes?_

_Sonríe a la pregunta que le pone una mano en su hombro -¿Cuándo tengas la mayoría de edad?_

_Se sorprende a la pregunta –Pero,.. Papa, ¿Tu tenias doce cuando te dieron tus tatuajes?_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice que le da una ligera sonrisa- Tenzin si fue a los doce, pero fue después que al poco tiempo me dijeron que son el Avatar, Hijo, todos los maestros los tatúan cuando cumplen los diez y seis años,.._

_-Pero,.. Papa,.. Eso será hasta dentro de tres años,.._

_-¡Hijo!,..-suspira el chico a lo que le dice que suspira_

_-bien dentro de tres años –sonríe el al sentir el abrazo de su padre que no le queda de otra que esperar,…_

_Ya es de noche todos en sus habitaciones, Aang y Katara entrando en la cama_

_-¿entonces ya hablaste con ellos?_

_Sonríe Aang a la pregunta de su amada que la abraza, pone ella su cabeza en su hombro y una de sus manos está en su pecho, sonríe el al sentir la caricia- Si,… Amorcito ya hable con mis muchachitos y dentro de tres años voy a tatuar a Tenzin y espero que dentro de dos,.. Bumi se le quite esa loca idea de a las Fuerzas Unidas,..-_

_Voltea a verlo Katara le dan un ligero beso en sus labios, cuando Aang le pone una mano en su mejilla para intensificar el beso sonríe ella-¿y Kya?,.._

_Arque su ceja a su pregunta -¿Qué pasa con mi bebe?,.._

_-¡Aang!,.._

_Suspira que hace mueca- Amorcito, ya te lo dije,.. Qué te parece que estamos aquí,.. Tu en mis brazos- sonríe coquetamente- ¿que te parece su hacemos el amor?,.._

_Sonríe coquetamente y algo sonrojada que se le acerca más, Aang la abraza más que te da un beso en su mejilla, otro en su cuello,.. Otro bajando por clavícula, lentamente hasta uno de sus pechos,.. Suspira al sentirlo que lo abraza empieza acariciar su cabeza calva hasta su espalda._

_Poco a poco siente las caricias de el por su cuerpo,.. Jadea mas al sentirlo, que se muerde sus labios cuando regresa a sus labios,.. _

_Abriendo poco a poco sus bocas,… Saboreando el placer de su amor,.._

_Abrazándose, sintiéndose mutuamente la pasión de su amor,.. Poco a poco entre mas en ella, sonríe al escuchar al decir su nombre, que nuevamente regresa a su labios al separarse,.. –te amo_

_Poco a poco abre sus ojos al escucharlo, sonríe que le pone una mano en su mejilla- te amo,… Aang,..- sonríe al escucharla decir que besa sus labios, cuando vuelve a empujar para seguir entrando en ella,.. Se deja caer, pone su frente en uno de sus hombros, siente el abrazo de su amada, que se queda dormido,…_

_Alza Katara su mirada para verlo, sonríe –Aang,..- sonríe mas al decirle que le da un beso en su flecha y caer al sueño._

_Días después,….._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Kya está con su bisonte cepillándola cuando se le acerca el pequeño bisonte,..-¿Qué pasa Huggi?- el pequeño se le acerca -¿deseas que te cepille verdad?- le lengüetea, sonríe ella que también lo cepilla cuando escucha unas voces, se acerca junto con el pequeño bisonte que reconoce quien están hablando-¿Tenzin y Lin?,.. "No es extraño de ellos"- se dice ella cuando escucha algo que hace que esté alerta_

_-"¿estas seguro que cuando tengas los diez y seis tu padre te tatuara?"- escucha Kya a la pregunta de Lin hacia su hermano que se acerca más para escuchar_

_-Si Lin, Papa me aseguro y asi seré llamada "Maestro Tenzin"- sonríe el chico a decirle cuando su hermana está escuchando hace gestos,.._

_-"¿Si,.. Maestro Tenzin?"-remeda la voz cuando escucha mas,.._

_-¿Para ese entonces ya tendré en edad de Casarme?- abre mas sus ojos a la pregunta de su hermano _

_-¡QUE!,..¡¿ESTAS LOCO!?-escucha que Lin le grita se acerca más ella- ¿Conmigo no cuentes, Yo no seré como tu madre que dejo todo para dedicarse a criar una Llorona, un loco y uno que se siente que es amo de todo?- escucha la pregunta que Lin le hace a su hermano_

_-¡Lin!,..¿Por favor no digas eso?,….- escucha mas ella a la pregunta que su hermano le hace cuando se asoma ve que su hermano va detrás de la Chica, suspira ella_

_-¿son demasiados jóvenes?- se pregunta cuando abre sus ojos- ¿Papi me prometió que llegando a casa me daría mi tatuaje?- sonríe ella a su pregunta cuando siente un lengüeteada en su mejilla- Si hay voy pequeño,.. Huggi para terminarte de cepillarte- sonríe al decirle cuando termina, se va a su casa busca a su padre que se sorprende que no esté cuando ve a su madre _

_-Mami, ¿En donde esta Papi?_

_Sonríe Katara a la pregunta de su hija –mi amor, este en el pabellón de meditación con tu abuelo_

_Sonríe ella que se dirige al lugar, pero se sorprende que vea a su padre pero con su hermano menor, se acerca ella para escuchar su conversación_

_-¿te dije hijo que son demasiados jóvenes?_

_Suspira el pequeño a su padre que volea a verlo- Papa, debes de comprenderme aparte de ti, soy también "¿el ultimo maestro aire?"_

_Kya escucha que hace mueca -¿otra vez con eso?- se pregunta ella al escuchar las preguntas de su hermano menor hacia su padre que nuevamente se pega para escuchar_

_-¿dime Papa porque tengo que esperar hasta los diez y seis para que me tatúes?_

_Suspire Aang a la pregunta de su hijo –Tenzin ya te lo dije todo con paciencia_

_-¿pero si fuera la llorona de Kya me imagino que ya la hubieras tatuado?- abre mas Kya a la pregunta que su hermano le hace a su padre que sonríe_

_-¡No!- escucha ella que abre sus ojos_

_-¿Por qué no?- suspira nuevamente Aang a la pregunta de su hijo_

_-Tenzin porque ella es una muestra agua_

_-eso ya lo sé Papa, pero domina algo de aire, Poco pero se cree que también es una maestra aire aunque no se cuenta_

_Kya hace mueca a lo que su hermano dice, que pega mas el oído –Hijo –suspira al decirle- No digas eso, aparte aunque me duela ella no es una maestra aire completa por eso nunca va recibir sus tatuajes_

_Abre sus ojos Kya a lo que escucho que sale corriendo de ahí llorando y para que no se den cuenta entra al establo de Cielito que se deja caer cuando siente la lengüeteada del Bisonte-¿ahora no Cielito?-le grita que se quita sus lagrimas voltea a verla- Perdóname, tú no tienes la culpa de nada- sonríe al sentir que su bisonte nuevamente la lengüetea que se queda un rato que medita a las acciones que ha pasado._

_Sonríe Katara al ver a Aang junto con Tenzin pero se sorprende que no vea a su hija con ellos,..-¡Aang!,..¿En dónde está Kya?_

_Se sorprende a la pregunta de ella que se ve a su hija-Mami,..¿Kya?_

_Suspira a la pregunta- Si,.. Tu Hermana _

_-¿deja irla a buscar?-le pregunta Aang cuando sonríe al ver quien viene llegando_

_-¿en dónde estabas hija?- le da una sonrisa a su madre_

_-me acorde que tenía que ir con los bebes de Appa a cepillarlos_

_Sonríe Aang a lo que su hija le dice-¿estás segura bebe azúcar?_

_Frunce su frente, pero se controla-Si tía Toph- _

_Toph no le contesta que se sientan en la mesa para cenar, Kya esta seria, que solamente escucha las platicas de sus padres, hermanos, como de Lin y de Toph, que pasa el rato, ellas se despiden cuando se va directo a su habitación, suspira a lo que escucho que hace mueca de enfado cuando escucha que tocan a su puerta cuando va abrir_

_-¿todo bien hija?- le pregunta su madre entrando con los brazos cruzados_

_-Si, Mami, todo bien- le responde cuando saca su pijama para cambiarse cuando siente el abrazo de su madre sonríe ella_

_-"¿sabes que Mami siempre estará para ti?"_

_Asiente a lo que le dice, Katara se sorprende a la seriedad de su hija que sale-¡Mami!,..- se voltea a verla que ve que le pasa algo_

_-¿Qué pasa mi pedacito?_

_Suspira a su pregunta que se sienta en su cama, su madre se siente a un lado de ella-Mami,..-suspira- He decidido seguir estudiando- voltea a ver a su madre y ve que le sonríe y le pone una mano en su mejilla_

_-¿estás segura mi pedacito?- le pregunta al verla a sus ojos, que ve que está decidida que le da un beso en su frente-¿sabes que a tu Papi no le va a gustar?_

_Mueve su cabeza –Lo sé Mami,.. Pero debo afrontarlo, No toda la vida estaré aquí en la Isla viviendo y mas sobre su protección, necesito abrirme paso por mi misma-se lo dice firme y decidida._

_Sonríe a lo que su hija él dice- bien,.. Dejemos que pase unos días, ¿por mientras que te parece si mañana mientras tu papi esta en el concejo vamos a la escuela de enfermeras, te parece hija?- Sonríe a su pregunta de su madre que la abraza, suspira que abraza más a su hija,.. –Nunca olvides mi amor, que siempre estaré para ti_

_-Lo sé mami,.. Lo sé,.._

_**Ciudad Republica, Escuela de Enfermeras para Maestras Aguas.-**_

_Katara y Kya entran a la escuela que sonríe al entrar_

_-¿Qué se les ofrece?- les pregunta una señorita, ella sonríe al verla_

_-¿Señorita, usted me puede dar información cuando empiezan las clases?- sonríe la señorita a la pregunta de Katara cuando,.._

_-¿Maestra Katara?- se sorprende a quien pregunta cuando voltea sonríe_

_-¡¿Doctor Lon?! –sonríe al verlo que él las hace pasar su oficina_

_-¿me imagino que viene a saber cuando empiezan las clases?_

_Sonríe Kya a la pregunta que le hace el doctor que asiente, sonríe el al saber_

_-Bueno hija, llegaste gusto a tiempo dentro de una semana empiezan las clases- sonríe Kya al saber- déjeme entregarle lo que vas a ocupar para la escuela, durante el primer semestre solamente es teoría, y a veces van al hospital para ver, ya en el segundo semestre y tercer semestre van a ir al hospital y en el cuarto que es el ultimo para recibirse, van de dos a tres semanas de lleno como enfermeras- les dice _

_Kya sonríe de alegría al saber que toma la hoja cuando ve que su madre se levanta- bueno Doctor le pido que escriba a mi pedacito y dentro de una semana ella ya esté aquí estudiando_

_Sonríe el Doctor al saber-¿me imagino que el Avatar estará feliz hija que entres a estudiar?- se sorprende Kya a la pregunta_

_-Claro que esta feliz que nuestra hija estudie –_

_Sonríe el doctor que se despiden de ella, que salen para ya quedar afirmado que Kya entra a la escuela cuando ven frente de la calle-¿vamos a ir con Papi?-_

_-No, lo sabrá en la noche, ahora mi pedacito vamos a comprar lo que ocupas para la escuela- sonríe Kya a lo que su madre le dice que se van al centro comercial,.._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang había llegado a su casa que se sorprende el.-¡¿Ya llegue Familia?!- grita pero nadie sale se sorprende mas -¿en donde están?- se pregunta que sale a buscarlos sonríe a quien ve -¡Tenzin!,.._

_El chico deja de hacer sus movimientos de aire control que sonríe- ¡Papa!,.._

_Sonríe mas cuando se acerca su hijo -¿en donde están los demás?_

_-Bumi está al otro lado del jardín practicando, según el unos movimientos que el Tío Sokka le enseño, Mami y la Llorona salieron juntas hace buen rato- se sorprende a lo que su hijo le dice_

_-¡papa!... –voltea a ver que le hablan sonríe que viene su hijo el mayor de sus varones –Papa,..Mami y la Llorona no están hace, mucho,.. Pero mucho rato que se fueron_

_-¿saben si a llevaron a Cielito?_

_-No, se fueron en el ferri a la Ciudad que según que tenían que hacer unas cosas- _

_Asiente a lo que le dice Bumi cuando mejor deja a sus hijos entra a su casa se dirige hacia su oficina que está entre los papeles se descontrola el -¿Qué estará pasando?- se acomoda bien en su silla que nuevamente suspira-¿adonde habrán ido?- nuevamente se pregunta cuando escucha ruido, sonríe al ver que ya llegaron pero se pone serio_

_-¿me pueden decir en donde andaban mis amores?- sonríe el al preguntarles, pero se sorprende y arquea su ceja al ver varias bolas-¿se fueron de compras?_

_Sonríe Katara a su pregunta que se acerca y le da un ligero beso en sus labios, sonríe él y más cuando ve que entra a su habitación con unas bolsas que se va directo hacia la habitación cuando la cierra. —Amorito para que compras ropa,.. Ya sabes que siempre te la quito_

_Se sorprende Katara a lo que le dice que se regresa que le da nuevamente un ligero beso, sonríe Aang a lo que su amada hace que la abraza- No compre ropa intima,… Si esa es tu curiosidad, compre unas cosas que hace falta como sabanas y algo asi_

_Se separa que hace puchero, Katara se ríe –Anda vamos a la cocina para que me ayudes_

_Suspira Aang a la petición que salen de ahí para dirigirse a la cocina a ayudarle cuando carraspea él, se da cuenta Katara -¿Qué pasa Aang?_

_-¿adonde fueron?- nuevamente le pregunta acercándose mas a ella_

_Sonríe ella a su pregunta –Al rato vas a saber-se sorprende a lo que le dice, cuando se le acerca más,.._

_-¿me puedes adelantar algo?,..- sonríe Katara a su pregunta que voltea a verlo, sonríe el mas_

_-¡No!,..- suspira a la negativa de ella cuando se ríe- Aang tranquilo no pasa nada malo, anda ve hablarle a tus hijos para que cenen- suspira él a lo que dice cuando esta punto de salir sonríe al ver quien viene_

_-que bueno que están aquí mis muchachitos ya vamos a cenar_

_Sonríe Bumi y Tenizn a lo que su padre le dice que se sienta cuando llega también Kya y se disponen a cenar._

_Pasa el rato ya están en su sala tomando el té cuando Aang carraspea, Katara sonríe que deja su tasa de té- ¿mi pedacito que te parece si traes la hoja y se la muestras a tu papi?_

_Sonríe Kya a la pregunta de su madre que se levanta y va por la hoja, se sorprende el cuando ve que viene su hija le da una hoja abre sus ojos a lo que ve,.._

_-¿escuela de enfermería para maestras aguas?- les pregunta volteando a ver a madre e hija ellas sonríe_

_-Si, Papi la próxima semana entro a la escuela- sonrie al decirle_

_-¡que! –Grita- ¿Cómo que la próxima semana?,… ¿si quedamos que dejarías pasar el ciclo escolar?- les pregunta levantándose cuando llegan los chicos al escuchar el grito de su padre se sorprende mas a como lo ven_

_-No...-grita- Quiero seguir estudiando, no deseo dejar pasar el tiempo- _

_-¡Kya!,.. ¿Quedamos que dejarías?- lo interrumpe ella—No quedamos, Tu tomaste la decisión por mi_

_-Hija por favor, no hay necedad, que salgas de la isla_

_-Papi,.. Quiero seguir estudiando, quiero sentirme útil y poder ayudar como ustedes ayudan-se lo dice con lágrimas en sus ojos cuando lo mira firme a él a su decisión_

_-¡no!,.. Tu madre, tus tíos y Yo, Junto con tu abuelo, hicimos muchos sacrificios para que ustedes vivan en paz sin necesidad que tengan que hacer algo_

_Bumi al escuchar se acerca a su hermana que esta con lágrimas en sus ojos-¡Kya!,… ¿Cuenta conmigo para que estudies?_

_Se sorprende a lo que su hijo le dice y mas que lo mira firme._

_Sonríe Kya a lo que su hermano le dice que lo abraza- Gracias Bumi_

_Sonríe el chico cuando su padre se pone más enojado,..-¡Aang!,. Kya va seguir estudiando, no se va ir de la Isla- le dice para que reaccione_

_Se deja caer en el sillón que voltea a verla –si Ustedes ya quedaron no me queda en decir nada- sale y no dice nada mas _

_Suspira Katara a su actitud que abraza a su hija –tranquila hija es típico de los maestros aires- suspira Kya a lo que su madre le dice que mejor regresa a su habitación._

_Aang se encierra en su oficina cuando escucha que tocan, sabe quién es que no abre-Katara por favor quiero estar solo –le grita_

_-¡Aang!,.. Por favor te estás comportando como un niño chiquito, _

_Suspira a lo que le dice que se levanta abre la puerta y la ve cruzada de brazos que la invita a entrar, se siente ella en una de las sillas hace mueca como esta_

_-¿me puedes decir cuando decidió mi bebe en entrar a la escuela?_

_Suspira Katara a su pregunta- Si te digo que también me sorprendió cuando- suspira- más bien se lo tuve que sacar para que me lo digiera, porque sé que algo paso para que ella reaccionara asi_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?_

_-francamente no lo sé, pero fue después que vino muy alegre a preguntar por ti y le dije que estabas en el pabellón de meditación_

_Se sorprende a lo que dice-¿dijiste en el pabellón?_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta cuando lo mira que se lleva su mano a su cabeza-¿Qué pasa Aang?_

_-Katara creo que mi bebe escucho que le decía a Tenzin que ella nunca la voy a tatuar_

_-Aang,.. Como se te ocurre decir eso_

_Se sienta en la silla que se lleva su mano a su cabeza sabiendo que hizo mal- Lo sé amor, pero nunca sentí que estuviera cerca_

_Se acerca Katara y lo abraza, sonríe al ver su acción- Bueno lo echo, echo esta, ahora hay que apoyarla_

_Asiente a lo que le dice- bueno mañana hablare con ella para que sepa que la apoyo_

_Sonríe Katara a lo que dice que le da un beso- Bueno ya está dicho ahora vamos a dormir_

_Sonríe Aang a lo que le dice cuando la abraza y le da un ligero beso en sus labios-Gracias Mami –sonríe a lo que dice que se disponen a irse a su habitación a descansar,.._

_A la mañana siguiente, Están desayunados cuando ve a sus hijos cuando carraspea él, Kya al escuchar voltea a verlo_

_-Mi bebe me platico Mami tu deseo y está bien si es tu deseo no me queda que apoyarte- se lo dice con una sonrisa_

_-Gracias,.. Papi pero aun asi con o sin tu apoyo seguiré estudiando- se sorprende a su la su respuesta fría_

_-¿Qué te pasa Kya?- le pregunta Tenzin al escucharla como le hablo a su padre, suspira el que mejor se levanta_

_-Nos vemos en la noche- les dice que se despide de ellos, Suspira Kya que se levanta para despedirse de el._

_Pasaron los días, llego el día que Kya entrara a la escuela, se está poniendo el uniforme cuando escucha que toca va abrir -¿Qué pasa Papi?_

_Se sorprende el a la pregunta fría de su hija pero sonríe al verla-¿te vez hermosa mi bebe?_

_Suspira Kya a la pregunta de su padre cuando se sigue peinando, se hace una coleta cuando se desespera al verles que se la quita cuando hace mueca, toma unas tijeras se corta un pedazo de mecho de su cabello_

_-¡Kya!,. ¿Que estás haciendo hija? –Le pregunta al ver el mechón de cabello en el piso y mas porque tiene blanco cuando la mira de enfrente suspira al verla se hizo nuevamente una coleta pero tiene flequito en su frente –Bebe,.._

_-Papi por favor solamente es cabello, ya me tenia harta este mecho –suspira al escucharla_

_-Bueno mi bebe, solamente vengo para decirte que Mami ya está para irte a dejarte en la escuela_

_Asiente a lo que le dice que salen se suben a Appa cuando ve también a sus hermanos suspira ella que salen rumbo a la escuela,.._

_**Ciudad Republica Escuela de Enfermería para Maestras Aguas.-**_

_Como la escuela está casi al frente del concejo, decidieron que Appa los deje ahí, para cruzar la calle e ir a la escuela cuando entran_

_-¡Avatar, Maestra Katara!—les saludan ellos sonríen _

_-¡Lon!,..- sonríe el Doctor al verlos _

_-Avatar déjeme felicitarlo por aceptar que su hija entrara a estudiar para ser enfermar- sonríe al lo que le dice y a la vez suspira_

_-bueno Lon es el deseo de mi bebe_

_Sonríe mas el doctor –es normal que sienta ella la necesidad de ayudar a los demás siendo ustedes sus padres que salvaron al mundo_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice Lon cuando ve que viene Kya –Gracias Papi por aceptar,.. Pero es verdad lo que dice el Doctoro siendo quienes somos nuestro deber es también ayudar- se sorprende a lo que le dice cuando su hija le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-es verdad Papa lo que ha dicho la llorona- abre mas sus ojos que voltea a ver a su hijo suspira y sonríe que lo abraza_

_-Bueno Bumi falta dos años_

_Sonríe el chico a lo que le dice que suspira el- si dos años,.. Asi demostrare que soy digo de ti- sonríe el mas a sus pensamientos que junto con su padre, madre y hermano sale de ahí para que su hermana sigua en la escuela que ella ha decidido seguir adelante._

_***Espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho con este capítulo,..**_

_***Gracias por todo.**_


	76. Chapter 77

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Recuerden capitulo con contenido "Lemmon"**_

_***Un Millón de Gracias por comentar a estas hermosas personas**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez**_

_***Carnada2001**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Chimuelo2**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jadena**_

_***MGDI**_

_Todos regresaron a la escuela a la vida normal,… Bueno casi, pero para Kya se sentía que no tenia libertar, después que entrara a la escuela de enfermeras, y como la escuela esta frente al concejo, Aang se puso más estricto con ella, tanto asi que ella al salir se tiene que ir directo al concejo a esperarlo, para irse a la Isla, para rematar está en su salón Linny la hija del Secretario Kamm, pero para su fortuna su amiga Kimmy está con ella y no se siente tan sola, porque Linny nunca ha cambiado, siempre ha sido la niña engreído, que todo se lo merece y sigue creyéndose que es la reina del mundo, pero Kya trata como siempre de ignorarla_

_**Ciudad Republica Escuela de Enfermeras para Maestras Aguas.-**_

_Kya está saliendo de la escuela junto con su amiga Kimmy mientras ella está esperando el tranvía para regresarse a su casa, Kya está esperando para cruzar la calle para ir al concejo cuando,.._

_-"¿Qué ya te vas?" –Hace mueca al escuchar la pregunta que la ignora- "Si no vez que mi Papi no desea que me secuestren", nuevamente escucha, suspira cuando cruza la calle – ¡Si Mestiza corre no vez que tu padre te espera!- escucha que le grita, hace mueca que no le queda de otra que entrar al concejo._

_**Concejo.-**_

_Suspira al entrar cuando le sonríen- Señorita Avatar- sonríe a quien le llama_

_-Señorita Jin que le he dicho- sonríe la señorita al escuchar que asiente_

_-bien,.. ¡Kya!,.. Tu padre está en una junta con los del concejo y me pidió- suspira al escuchar que le dice la señorita que la interrumpe- que lo espere, que no se me ocurra irme sola- sonríe la señorita al escucharla que se siente en una de las sillas de la pequeña recepción del Concejo, suspira que saca uno de los libros para estudiar_

_-¿Kya?- se sorprende quien le pregunta que voltea a ver sonríe ella_

_-¡Quin Li!- grita que se levanta para abrazarlo, el chico se emociona y se sonroja a lo que hizo que este inmóvil -¿estas bien?_

_Se sonroja mas a la pregunta que pasa saliva al verla—Si, estoy bien- sonríe al escucharlo que se sientan en las sillas cuando tímidamente ella le sonríe suspira_

_-Gracias,.. Quin Li_

_Se sorprende el chico que voltea a verla que suspira más al ver sus hermosos ojos azules color de cielo- ¿de qué me das las gracias?_

_-Vamos Quin Li por lo que hicieses por mí, Yo se que resultaste lastimado al quererme salvar_

_El chico se sonroja mas, pasa más saliva que se rasca la cabeza- ¿te,.. Te gustaría ir aquí a la cafetería a tomar algo?- _

_Se sorprende Kya a su pregunta que voltea a verlo –Claro porque no- sonríe al decirle_

_El chico sonríe alegremente que se levantan Kya va con la señorita para avisarle en donde estará que ella asiente _

_Llegan a la cafetería del concejo que en realidad está a un lado sin salir del recinto que piden Té como una rebanada de pastel_

_Quin Li está nervioso porque nunca creyó que la niña que siempre lo ha rechazado este con el –"sabes que tu padre fue a mi casa agradecerme"_

_Se sorprende Kya a lo que le dice que voltea a verlo- ¿en verdad eso hizo papi?_

_Asiste el chico a su pregunta que sonríe ella, el esta embobado mas cuando pasa el rato platicando -¿pensé que estabas en la nación del fuego?_

_Voltea a verla a su pregunta que deja su tasa de té a un lado que da un suspiro de alegría- No, aquí hay una Universidad y no es necesario que me vaya_

_Sonríe a lo que le dice cuando ve que está más nervioso, le sudan las manos -¿Qué te pasa Quin Li?_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta que pasa más saliva, que suda más –Kya,.. Veras,.. Yo –le dice casi tartamudeando- "¿quieres ir a comer este fin de semana conmigo?"- le pegunta con una sonrisa cuando la ve que agacha su cabeza se entristece el al ver su reacción que suspira –si entiendo, Yo,.. Que,.._

_-Claro_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que escucho que voltea a verla que esta que no se la cree_

_-¡¿Qué está Pasando?!- escuchan que les pregunta con autoridad que ambos voltean_

_Kya suspira al ver a su padre cruzado de brazos y molesto, que sonríe a verlo pero él ve que no esta contento al verla, que se levanta ambos-¿les pregunte qué está pasando?_

_Suspira Kya nuevamente a su pregunta que le da un beso en su mejilla se relaja al sentir el cariño de ella pero cuando ve al chico se pone serio -¡papi tranquilo!_

_Se relaja al escucharla_

_-Bueno nos vamos mi bebe_

_Sonríe ella a su petición cuando voltea a Quin Li –Te espero a la una en mi casa- abre Aang sus ojos a lo que Kya le dijo al chico que voltea a verlos y ella al ver su reacción mueve su cabeza –Papi, Quin Li me invito a comer este fin de semana y he aceptado- abre sus ojos a lo que su hija le está diciendo que esta inmóvil, suspira ella mas al ver su reacción que lo jala de su hombro- ¡PAPI!-grita- ya vámonos- reacciona a su petición que se dirigen a lo techo del concejo para subirse a Appa, y ve que está más serio que nunca, ella solamente mueve su cabeza_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang venia más serio al saber que a su bebe la invitaron a salir., Kya suspira más a su reacción cuando se bajan de Appa y serios los dos entran a su casa_

_-¿Qué bueno que llegaron ya mero esta la cena?- Kya se pasa de largo al escuchar lo que su madre le dice, Katara al ver a su marido serio, más bien molesto arque su ceja_

_-¿Qué paso?_

_Aang al verla se siente en una de las sillas de su cocina suspira-"Nada" –le está diciendo_

_-"¿Cómo que nada Papi?"-escucha que le reclama, se sorprende ella a lo que le dice su hija que pone sus manos en su cintura y voltea a ver a su marido cuando ve que Kya se acerca a la cocina-"¿Cómo que nada Papi?"-nuevamente le pregunta que al escucharla le sale humo en sus narices que voltea a verla-¡Papi!,.. "¿No es para que te pongas asi?"_

_Abre sus ojos que se levanta-"¿Cómo no quieres que me ponga asi,.. KYA?"_

_Se sorprende al grito de su padre que le salen las lagrimas que sale corriendo hacia su habitación que sota la puerta, suspira él a su reacción cuando voltea a ver a su amada está esperando una respuesta_

_-"¿Katara no me mires asi?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta –"Aang",.. ¿Cómo quieres que te mire si no se qué paso entre ustedes?_

_Suspira a su pegunta que se levanta que se va a su oficina a encerrarse, suspira Katara a su reacción_

_-¿Qué está pasando Mami?_

_Escucha que le pegunta Bumi, suspira ella al verlo que no sabe que decirle que se va a la habitación de su hija para saber que paso cuando entra la ve llorando suspira mas al verla_

_-"¿Mi amor que paso?"_

_Voltea a ver a la pregunta de su madre que se sienta en la cama- "Mami",…-llora mas- Papi está molesto porque le dije que Quin Li que me invito a comer este fin de semana,….. –Tira mas el llanto al decirle- suspira Katara al escucharla que la abraza_

_-Ya mi amor, Ya,… -sonríe al decirle que hace que se quite sus lagrimas que sonríe ella -¿Cómo está eso de la invitación?- sonríe Kya a la pregunta de su madre que le cuenta, sonríe mas ella a lo que le dice- Bueno mi amor está bien que le digieras que pasara por ti –sonríe mas Kya a lo que su madre le dice que la abraza- Anda lávate las manos para cenar y en cuestión de tu,.. "Papi", Yo me hago cargo- sonríe mas al escucharla que le da un beso, sonríe mas a lo que su hija hace- "Anda a lavarte para cenar" –asiente que se va a su baño a lavarse suspira mas Katara que se arma de valor –Ahora tendré que habar con el Padre celoso- se dice que entra a su oficina lo mira en el piso meditando que solamente mueve su cabeza-"Aang",…_

_-la habla-"¡AANG!"_

_-"Katara",.."¿ESTOY MEDITANDO?"- le grita cuando siente que está en frente de ella que abre sus ojos hace mueca_

_-"Aang",… ¿Por favor no es para que te pongas asi?- se levanta con su aire control que la mira a los ojos furioso y mas que le hace puchero -¿No me pongas esa cara Avatar?_

_Suspira a su pregunta que se siente en su silla suspira mas cuando siente el abrazo de su amada-"Cariño",…._

_Sonríe al verlo –Vamos Papi solamente es una invitación,… No le va a pasar nada malo_

_Arque su ceja al lo que dice cuando siente un beso en su flecha que nuevamente suspira- "¿Katara mi bebe,..?",… Ella,.. –arque mas su ceja cuando ve que Katara se está riendo -¿No es nada gracioso?_

_-"Aang",.. Anda lávate las manos para cenar –suspira más a su petición cuando lo jala para que se levante cuando pasa sus manos en su cintura que se dan un beso sonríe el,.. -¡Aangggg!_

_Suspira más—Si ya lo sé,…Ma,..Mi,.._

_Sonríe más ella que se van a la cocina y ya están sus tres hijos en la cocina._

_Kya hace mueca al ver a su padre cuando sus hermanos se dan cuentan pero no dicen nada, terminan de cenar, ella como siempre ayuda a su madre en la cocina cuando ve de reojo a su padre ella nuevamente lo ignora que escucha que carraspea y como si nada sale de ahí para Salí_

_-¿adonde vas?- se detiene a la pregunta de su padre, suspira pero no voltea a verlo_

_-Voy a ver a Cielito,… -pasa saliva a lo que su hija le dice y ve que sale _

_-"Aang",…. –escucha que Katara le habla suspira nuevamente que voltea a verla y al ver su expresión_

_-Si hay voy hablar con mi bebe- ve que le sonríe al decirle que el sonríe mas que sale a buscar a su hija para hablar con ella, cuando ve que le está dando de comer –"¿Hija podemos hablar?"- ve que lo ignora que se acerca mas a ella-"Kya",.. Mi bebe, por favor_

_Deja caer ella el balde de agua para su Bisonte que voltea a verlo, se sorprende al ver los gestos de enojo de ella que suspira- ¿de qué quieres hablarme?_

_Sonríe a la pregunta que la invita a sentarse cuando llegan los demás Bisontes con ellos sonríe el mas al ver toda la familia de Appa, que sonríe al ver a su hija pero ve que está nuevamente seria_

_-"Bebe",.. ¿Veras? –no sabe como decirle, como expresar lo que siente_

_-Papi, porque te pusiste asi, Yo no hecho nada malo _

_Abre sus ojos al escuchar lo que le dice –Lo sé mi bebe, Perdóname nunca ha sido mi intención de que te sintieras mal hija, lo que pasa que me tomo de repente esa invitación de Quin Li mas sabiendo que nunca te ha caído –voltea a verla para ver su expresión que se levanta y abraza a su Bisonte que suspira_

_-Papi lo hice por agradecimiento _

_Sonríe al escucharla que se levanta- ¿es verdad eso mi bebe? – voltea Kya a la pregunta de su padre que le sonríe. Sonríe el mas que extiende sus brazos para abrazarla- Perdóname nuevamente mi Bebe nunca ha sido mi intención que te hiciera llorar –suspira ella a las palabras de su padre que no puede evitar que le recorran sus lagrimas, el las siente –SssHhh mi Bebe, Papi aquí esta y tratara de que no ser –pasa saliva al querer de decirle que ve que levanta su mirada sonríe mas el al ver que le hace puchero, el también se lo hacer que ambos se ríen_

_-Papi siempre serás mi Papi Mi –sonríe de oreja a oreja a lo que le dice que la abraza mas_

_-¿es verdad mi bebe?- asiente a su pregunta que le da un beso en su mejilla sonríe y se sonroja al hecho que hizo –Te amo hija de mi alma nunca lo dudes_

_-Lo sé Papi, Lo sé,.. Pero me duele que te pongas asi_

_No le dice nada que la sigue abrazando cuando los bisontes se les acerca sonríen ellos al sentirlo –Si hay voy también faltan ustedes de comer –le bufan al decirle, que Aang la ayuda a darles de comer que cuando terminan se dirigen hacia su casa felices_

_-¡huy!,.. ¿Qué contentos? –escucha que les pregunta que sonríe el pero Kya suspira_

_-¿no tienes que hacer,… Bumi?_

_-"¿a veces me pregunto cuándo se te quitara lo enojona?"- escuchan que le pregunta que abre mas sus ojos a la pregunta de su hermano_

_-"¡Bum!"-le gritan el chico solamente suspira él, que ve a sus padre_

_-¡que!,.. ¿Es la verdad?... "No sé porque se ponen asi" –les dice también molesto que entra a su habitación a encerarse suspira Aang al ver la reacción de el que entra cuando el chico lo ve suspira mas -¿Qué pasa Papa?_

_Sonríe al verlo que se sienta en una de sus sillas – "¿Hijo que te pasa?"_

_Suspira Bumi a la pregunta de su padre que voltea a verlo –Si te digo que no lo sé – Aang se sienta a un lado de el que lo abraza, se tranquiliza al sentir el abrazo de su padre que sonríe el maliciosamente_

_-Bumi,.. Hijo,…" ¿Te tengo una misión?" –se sorprende el chico a lo que le dice su Padre que se le acerca a su oído al decirle. Abre más sus ojos que sonríe que voltea a verlo_

_-Hazlo por hecho Papa,.. ¿Esta es una misión importante?_

_Anisete a la pregunta de su hijo que se despide él para dirigirse a la suya para descansar cuando sonríe mas al ver a su amada que lo está esperando en la cama que se quita su ropa para entrar con ella._

_Katara sonríe al ver sus intenciones que poco a poco entre a la cama que se pone arriba de ella, pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello que se dan un beso, sonríen ambos al verse,… -¿Y bien?_

_Sonríe Aang a su pregunta que pone sus manos en su rosto para darle otro beso –Ya hable con mi bebe,.. Katara y si ella ira a esa –hace mueca- comida –sonríe al decirle que está a punto de darle otro beso cuando siente un dedo de ella en su boca abre sus ojos que le ve que arque su ceja suspira él a su acción que se pone a un lada de ella -¿Qué? –_

_Suspira Katara a su pregunta –"Aang", Kya irá a esa comida no está haciendo nada malo y es solo para agradecerle por quererla salvar, nada más es eso,.. Una siempre comida_

_Deja escapar un suspira que se rasca su cabeza que voltea a verla y está nuevamente en esa actitud –Si ya lo sé, Katara, Pero entiéndeme ella es mi bebe, y nunca pensé que aceptaría una invitación de ese chico que siempre le ha caigo mal- voltea a verla que le pone cara de puchero que siente un abrazo de ella como un beso en su mejilla sonríe_

_-"estas igual que tu hija" –sonríe de alegría al escucharla que la sienta en sus piernas, sonríe a su acción que pone sus manos en su pecho desnudo cuando también un beso en su cuello—"¿Avatar que atrevido esta usted"?_

_-Bueno mi Diosa –le está diciendo dándole beso en su cuello como en su hombro- ¿Qué le parece si nuevamente hacemos el amor? –pregunta al besar nuevamente sus labios._

_Katara da una sonrisa al besarlo que una de sus manos pasa atrás de su cuello para acercarse más hacia él, que se acomoda ella para sentarse bien en su cintura al abrir sus piernas y asi aumentar más la pasión con sus besos,.. Sus manos acarician sus espaldas, aumentando más su pasión,…._

_Poco a poco Aang con sus manos acaricia su cuello que baja los tirantes de su camisón para agarrar sus pechos,…_

_Rompe Katara el beso en su boca al sentir las manos de él en sus ambos pechos cuando deja escapar un suspiro al sentir que su boca esta en uno de sus pechos,…_

_Sonríe Aang al sentir que le está dando la pasión que deja de besar sus pechos que hace girar el arriba de ella para luego regresar a sus labios que poco a poco con sus manos le va subiendo su comisión para acoplarse para entrar a ella_

_-"Aaaanggg"- sonríe al escucharla_

_Se acerca más a ella a su oído –"¿Me fascinas cuando me hablas?"_

_Abre sus ojos Katara al escuchar lo que le dice que sonríe ella que se acerca más a él -¿Entonces mi Niño?_

_Sonríe a su pregunta que se acerca nuevamente a sus labios para que sonríe y entre beso y beso –Bueno mi Diosa,…"Prepárate para grita"_

_Escucha Katara a lo que le dice que sonríe que siente poco a poco como va entrando en ella, lentamente, entrando y saliendo, cuando empieza a entrar más en ella tanto asi que ambos empiezan a decir sus nombres,.._

_Sienten la pasión de su amor que ya sus cuerpos sudan al llegar a la pasión de su amor,… Poco a Poco recuperan su respiración como su voz que sale de ella para dormir abrazados que está cayendo en la vigía de su amor,.._

_-"Aang",…_

_-Mmmmm,… "si,… Katara"_

_Se acomoda ella en su hombro que suspira y sonríe al sentirá –"¿no se te ocurra hace nada para impedir esa cita?"_

_Abre sus ojos que pasa saliva al escucharla que voltea a verla solamente le sonríe que mejor se dispone a dormir,…_

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo.-**_

_Aang está en su oficina firmando unos papeles que suspira al recordar que mañana como es fin de semana es la cita que tiene Kya con Quin Li, pero todavía no comprende como acepto esa cita y siempre le ha caído mal el chico, aunque ya tiene un plan para que esa cita sea debut y despedida, recuerda a la encomiendo que le dio a Bumi que sonríe el en eso,.._

_-¿Qué alegres estas? –Se sorprende al ver a su cuñado que le da una ligera sonrisa -¿está pasando Aang?_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su cuñado que da una pequeña risa de nervios,..-Nada,.. Sokka, Nada_

_Arque al escuchar lo que su cuñado el avatar le dice que ve que baja su mirada -¿Ya lo sabía algo está pasando?_

_Suspira cuando lo mira le cuenta lo de la cita de Kya,.._

_-¡Que!,.. ¿Cómo que la pequeña tiene una cita?,.. Y,.. "¿Con ese que siempre le cayó Mal?"_

_Suspira al ver la reacción de su cuñado –lo se Sokka por eso –sonríe maliciosamente – Bumi me va ayudar para que esa cita no sea una cita_

_Se sorprende a lo le dice -¿Yo también voy a ayudar?_

_-¡que!,.. "No Sokka si se entera Katara de seguro me manda a dormir con Appa"_

_Se carcajea Sokka a lo que dice su cuñado –Conociéndola no lo dudo- se carcajea mas al decirle_

_-Bien puedes ayudar pero que tú hermanan no se entere_

_El concejal de la tribu del sur sonríe mas a lo que su cuñado le pide que asiente –Bien mañana estaremos en tu casa antes que la pequeña se vaya a su "Cita"- se lo dice con señas cuando escuchan que tocan a su puerta sonríe ellos a quién ven_

_-Mi bebe,… -sonríe Kya al entra que saluda a su Tío como a su padre que él se levanta –Bueno Sokka nos vemos -¿espero que puedas venir este fin de semana?_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su cuñado que asiente a su pregunta –Bueno ya sabes si no nos vemos mañana nos vemos pasado mañana- Aang como Kya sonríe a lo que le dice Sokka que ellos salen rumbo hacia la Isla,…_

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Kya se había levantado como cada fin de semana, darle de comer a los bisontes como a los lémures, para después darse un baño para arreglarse a su cita cuando sale envuelta en dos toallas una en su cabeza la otra en su cuerpo, va a su habitación adjunta para sacar lo que se va poner para su cita que voltea a ver a sus vestidos como sus conjuntos de dos piezas de pantalón y blusón suspira que no sabe que ponerse porque en realidad no sabe qué tan formal sea la comida que mejor saca su conjunto de pantalón y blusón de azul con el bordado de los puños como el cuello y la orilla de su blusón en amarillo del símbolo del aire, se lo pone cuando se hace media coleta en su cabello que se lo amarra con una cinta de azul, se pone solamente brillo labial que sonríe al verse cuando ve quien entra sonríe mas_

_-"¿Lista mi pedacito para ti cita?" –sonríe a la pregunta de madre que voltea para que la vea_

_-¿Cómo me veo?- sonríe Katara a su pregunta que se acerca_

_-Mi amor tú siempre esta hermosa –sonríe Kya a lo que su madre le dice que ve que algo le pasa -¿Qué pasa mi amor?_

_\- Mami,..¿Papi?_

_Se ríe a la pregunta de su hija pero ve que esta seria- Vamos mi amor ya sabes como esta que él cree que esta "cita"-le indica con señas en sus manos- es porque cree que sientes algo por el_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que su madre le dice-Mami,.. Sabes que no_

_-Lo sé mi amor, pero tú,.. Papi siente celos que le roben a su bebe –sonríe a lo que su madre le está diciendo que se acerca ella para abrazarla – te voy a confesar algo mi amor –se sorprende más a lo que te tiene que decir que su madre le da un beso en su frente y la abraza mas –También tengo miedo que alguien te robe de nuestro lado_

_-Mami, no tengas miedo de eso,.. ¿Me lo dice su algún día me enamoro verdad? - Asiente Katara a la pregunta de su hija que ella sonríe al verla –Mami para que eso llegue a pasar tendrá que ser alguien especial_

_Ambas madre e hija sonríe cuando tocan a la puerta sonríe ambas a quien ve -¿Qué pasa Tenzin?_

_El chico trata de no reírse que se controla –Kya,.."Ya llego tu novio"- le anuncia su hermano que se sorprende_

_-Tenzin Quin Li,.. "no es mi novio"- le dice molesta que sale a verlo que abre la puerta de su casa que al verla, el chico le da una sonrisa_

_-¡Guau!,..Kya,.. "Estas hermosa" –_

_Le da una sonrisa que el chico le entrega un pequeño ramo de rosas, que le agradece -¿domas dejas despedirme de Papi? –_

_Asiente el chico a su pregunta que sale a buscarlo sonríe pero se sorprende al ver quienes están con el que hace mueca_

_-Bebe Azúcar nos comento aquí tu padre calvo que tienes una cita –_

_Suspira a lo que Toph le dice que voltea a ver a sus Tíos como sus primos –Papi para decirte que ya está aquí Quin Li y ya nos vamos_

_Se pone serio que van todos a la casa cuando el chico ve quienes viene pasa saliva –Avatar,.. Concejal Sokka, Señora, Jefa Toph,.. Chicos,..¿Como están? –les pregunta tímidamente_

_Se sientan todos cuando los ve Katara arque su ceja suspira pero sonríe- bueno creo que ya es hora que se vayan—Kya sonríe a lo que su madre le dice que asiente que se pone un saco porque ya está haciendo frio cuando el pobre chico esta mas asustado-_

_-Bueno al rato le traigo a Kya,.. Avatar – el chico pasa más saliva al decirle que le da una ligera sonrisa Aang cuando ve que vienen Bumi, Tenzin, Hakoda, Oyagi y Lin, arreglados Kya se sorprende que cruza sus brazos_

_-¿ustedes a donde van? –les pregunta ya molesta cuando ve que su hermano se le acerca y con su típica sonrisa Bumi la abraza se da cuenta de sus intenciones -¡NO!-grita ellas al ver que todos la quieren acompañar que voltea a ver a su Padre como a su Tío Sokka como a Toph que le sonríen que voltea a ver a su madre que le pide que se tranquilicen_

_-Kya por mí no hay problemas que vengan con nosotros –escucha lo que Quin Li le dice que no le queda de otra que voltea a ver a su padre que le sonríe como si no sabe nada que se despide de el un abrazo como de sus tíos pero antes de salir les estira las camisa a sus hermanos y que sus padres no se den cuenta_

_-Pobre de ustedes dos, par de cabezas huecas que me entere que Papi como el Tío Sokka junto con los otros dos y la marimacha se las verán conmigo- abre sus ojos al escuchar lo que su hermana le dice _

_-¿Todo bien?_

_Sonríe Kya a la pregunta de su madre que hace que sus hermanos sonríe también,… -Si Mami,.. Todo Bien – sonríe Katara al escharlos que los ve a todos salir, cruza sus brazos cuando se sorprende al sentir una manos en su cintura como un beso en su mejilla, voltea a verlo que le da una sonrisa, le acomoda su toga que le regresa el beso en su mejilla que voltea a verlo,.. –"Pobre de Ti que me entere que hiciste esto para amargarle la cita a mi hija,…. Porque si es asi prepárate a dormir con Appa y su familia" –pasa saliva Aang a lo que Katara le dice que solamente sonríe cuando ve que entra a su casa_

_Suspira mas -¿espero que mis muchachitos no me delate, porque si no creo que dormiré esta noche con Appa? –suspira más a su pregunta que entra a su casa y esperar hasta que venga de la disque cita,…_

_***Gracias por seguir**_

_***Y nuevamente espero que sea de su agrado.**_


	77. Chapter 78

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir Conmigo.**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Carnada2001**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Jadena**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_Los chicos se habían quedado en la casa de Aang y Katara para esperar a sus hijos para saber como les fue en la disque cita de Kya., Sonríe Katara al verlos cuando se levanta de su sala para dirigirse hacia su cocina para preparar té y sacar el pastel del horno, sonríe mas al ver que Aang la ayuda a preparar cuando suelta un ligero suspiro, se sorprende Aang a lo que ella hace que arque su ceja -¿estas bien?_

_Se sorprende que la saca de sus pensamientos que voltea a verlo –estoy bien,.. Aunque,… _

_Se acerca más a ella, deja Katara escapar otro suspiro -¿Qué es lo que pasa Katara?_

_Se sonroja a su pregunta que se da cuenta el que hace que se miren –Aang, Yo pensé que como Kya iría a su cita y aprovechando que los niños estaría con Nosotros tuviera la oportunidad que se fueran a la casa de Sokka, ya lo sabes para que allá hagan la tarea, pero él y los demás están aquí,.. "Bueno"- deja escapar otro suspira que se pone algo triste, se sorprende a lo que está diciendo que pasa saliva y se sonroja a la vez que el también suspira y comprende a lo que le está diciendo que voltea a verla_

_-¿en realidad ha que te refieres?- le pregunta como si no supiera a lo que le trata de decir que voltea a verla_

_Sonríe al verlo que solamente mueve su cabeza–Nada,.. En realidad, lo que pasa que pensé que tendríamos parte de la tarde para,…" ¿Nosotros?"- abre sus ojos Aang a lo que le dice, que deja escapar un suspiro que hace mueca pero sonríe al sentir un beso en su mejilla que sonríe al verla,…- bueno cariño ayúdame a que te traigas el paste- sonríe a su petición que suspira él y si era lo que el creía_

_-"Soy un tonto" –se dice que se da un golpe en su frente- esta tarde podríamos estar en la cama solamente de imaginarme que ella y Yo,..-se sonroja al decirse pero recuerda a Kya que hace mueca,.. –"No",.. Como voy a permitir que mi bebe ande sola y con un,… "Tipo"- hace mas mueca de disgusto_

_-"¡Aang!"- abre sus ojos al grito de Katara que toma el pastel para dirigirse hacia su sala,…._

_Pasa el rato y en el muelle de la Isla viene llegando, los chicos junto con Kya que trae una cara pero sonríe a ver a Quin Li que el también le sonríe pero de felicidad, porque él nunca pensó que la niña la de la infancia por fin aceptara una cita con él, aunque sea con chaperones,… suspira mas Quin Li al verla pero al ver a los Hermanos de Kya como a los primos se controla_

_-bueno,… Quin Li –sonríe Kya al hablarle el se emboba mas al escuchar su voz_

_-¡Oye!, "¿te esta hablando mi hermana?" – regresa al mundo real pero cuando al escuchar la voz que voltea a ver a Bumi, pasa saliva cuando siente el chico el abrazo de Tenzin, pasa más saliva él, que no sabe que decir._

_Kya al ver a sus hermanos les da una cara que mejor se controla -Bueno Quin Li como te decía,.. Gracias por la comida y a la otra- dice casi gritando volteando a ver a sus hermanos y primos, el chico sonríe de alegría al escuchar- Por favor dime a qué lugar vamos a ir, no deseo pasarte vergüenza al ir vestida informal y mas,.. "con –suspira se controla para no grita que está furiosa- Espías"_

_Quin Li sonríe, se sonroja mas al escucharla hablar que asienta a lo que le dice- Tienes razón Kya perdóname, pero para mí lo que te pongas siempre te veras hermosa y te vez más hermosa ahora con tu mechón blanco_

_Se sonroja Kya al cumplido cuando escucha que sus hermanos como sus primos carraspea y ella al verlos les da una cara de odio que mejor los chicos saben que están en problemas ahora que se vaya Quin Li_

_-bueno Gracias de todos modos,.. Quin Li-_

_sonríe mas el chico a lo que Kya le dice cuando abre sus ojos al sentir un ligero beso en su mejilla, suspira el de alegría que cree que es un sueño cuando escucha que carraspea nuevamente abre sus ojos al regresar a la realidad cuando ve nuevamente a los hermanos de Kya medios serios, pasa saliva_

_-bueno Kya, la próxima semana viene el circo,..¿Desea acompañarme?-sonríe al preguntarle_

_-"Claro que vamos a ir"- le responde Bumi con una gran sonrisa, el pobre chico abre sus ojos_

_-¡"QUE!",…. – grita Kya al escuchar a su hermano_

_-"Kya",… ¿Por qué te pones asi es normal que quiéranos acompañarte somos tus hermanos?- abre mas sus ojos a la pregunta de Tenzin que está echando chispas, pero cuando voltea a ver a Quin Li y la mira ella le da una sonrisa falsa pero se tranquiliza y suspira._

_-¿déjame pensarlo y te lo digo en unos días,.. Te parece?-_

_Asiente el chico a la pregunta de ella que se despide que toma el ferri regreso a la ciudad, cuando,.._

_-Respira, Kya, Respira- se dice ella cuando voltea y ve a sus hermanos como a sus primos que corren junto con Lin- "¿Ahora si cabeza huecas quiero la verdad?"- les va gritando a la entrada del templo, Tenzin hace una bola de aire para ir más rápido,.. Lin un camino de tierra para corre cuando de la fuente Kya toma agua hace su látigo de agua para atrapar a Bumi como a Hakoda y Oyagi en eso,…_

_Los chicos están felices cuando,.. -¿Qué paso Tenzin?- poco a poco el chico hace que su respiración se vuelva a la normalidad que voltea a ver a sus padres como a sus tíos les da una ligera sonrisa_

_-"Hola"- pasa saliva al decirle, pero se controla y modela su postura_

_-"Tenzin",..¿Que le paso a tu hermana?- el chico voltea a ver a su padre que le da una sonrisa pero se tranquiliza al hablarle_

_-"¿La enojona?",.. Viene atrás – les dice cuando despistadamente se va corriendo hacia su habitación,.. En eso,.._

_-"¡LIN"!,..-"¿Qué pasa?"- le preguntan por qué viene igual que Tenzin, les ella da una gran sonrisa que se sienta en uno de los sillones y parte una rebanada de pastel,..- "Lin"-nuevamente le hablan._

_Suspira la chica que deja la rebanada en el plato que voltea a verlos con mueca de fastidio - La enojona de tu Hija viene atrás,.. Furiosa,… -les dice que sale Katara a su encuentro cuando Sokka como Aang se quedan que se dejan caer en el sillón de la casa, cuando Toph empieza a carcajearse, que voltean a verla ambos que ambos se miran que pasan saliva a lo que les espera._

_-¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos?"- voltean a ver a la pregunta de Suki que ellos al verla esta con sus brazos cruzados, suspira al verla como esta que pasan más saliva, cuando ven que viene los demás_

_-"¿Cómo te fue,… Bebe Azúcar?"- _

_Voltea Kya al verlos que enojada y furiosa que mejor se dirige hacia su habitación sin decir nada_

_-Si, la bebe cuando esta furiosa avienta aire,…-_

_Todos voltean a ver a Toph al hecho que Kya les hizo al dirigirse hacia su habitación que todos suspiran_

_-¿A dónde vas?- se para Katara en seco al escuchar la pregunta de Aang que el al verla, no dice nada que mejor nuevamente se deja caer en el sillón cuando Toph se sigue carcajeándose mas_

_-¿Qué no habrán hecho ustedes dos?- les pregunta nuevamente, que Sokka como Aang suspira nuevamente y al verse se miran_

_-¿Vamos Papa no te pongas asi?"- sonríe Aang a lo que Bumi le dice, pero cuando ve a Suki se pone serio._

_Entra Katara a la habitación de Kya cuando la ve que sale de su baño ambas al verse sonríen -¿Qué paso mi pedacito? –le pregunta cuando ve que se quita su coleta del cabello para cepillarse su cabello que voltea a verla y le da una ligera sonrisa con un suspiro_

_-Mami, lo que paso que Quin Li nos llevo al restaurante de la cocina de Quong –abre Katara sus ojos al saber qué lugar fueron- ¿Ya te has de imaginar cómo es el lugar?, bueno Mami, como te decía, es hermoso y muy elegante Y si no fuera porque los papas de Quin Li van seguidos a comer y lo conocen a él nos dejaron entrar, pero lo mas- se controla para no grita- es esta,.. ¡Lin!,.. Mami, nos puso en ridículo, una cosa es querer ser igual que su,.. "Madre", que anda presumiendo que sabe de etiqueta y de esas cosas a la mera hora hace todo lo contrario, para rematar el trió de "Tragones"- trata de no gritar nuevamente- pidieron más de dos postres y el disque chico seriedad todo bien portado, el amable que disque se comporta como un adulto de etiqueta y toda la cosa fue todo lo contrario Mami, si hubieras visto a tu,.. "Hijo",.. ¿Era otro? –Le dice que se sienta en su cama furiosa y molesta que voltea a ver a su madre –"¡Mami!"_

_Katara suspira a todo lo que Kya le dice que no le queda de otra abrazarla cuando ambas se miran –"¿tu crees que haya sido un complot?"_

_Suspira lo que su madre le pregunta que sonríe, que ve que se levanta -¿Mami?_

_Voltea Katara a la pregunta de su hija -Me volvió a invitar pero al circo_

_Sonríe a lo que le dice -¿quieres ir?_

_Hace mueca que agacha la cabeza- Si te digo que no lo sé, Mami -levanta su cabeza cuando su madre la mira que ambas sonríen- Le dije que lo pensaría_

_Asiente Katara a lo que le dice que sale para dirigirse hacia su sala cuando ve a su marido como a su hermano algo nervioso, ella suspira al verlos que se sienta a un lado de Aang_

_-¿Qué tanto de quejaba la bebe?_

_Sonríe Katara a la pregunta de Toph pero cuando mira a su hermano como a su marido se controla que se sirve té y deja escapar un suspiro que voltea a verlo –Pobre de mí pedacito, el chico salió tan expendido que no le importo que llevara,… "Chaperones", -le dice que voltea a ver a los padre de los chaperones incluyendo al suyo- que los llevo a comer a la cocina de Quong_

_-¡que!,.."¿Ha ese lugar tan elegante y lujoso?"- _

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su hermano que ella al verlo le da una ligera sonrisa _

_-¡Guau!,.. ¿En verdad ese chico si quiere quedar bien con la bebe?- Toph les pregunta, Katara sonríe cuando Aang arquea su ceja y cruza sus brazos molesto, pero cuando Katara lo mira cambia de postura que le sonríe y se lleva su mano a su cabeza_

_-¿Qué más te platico mi bebe, Katara? –sonríe al preguntarle, Katara al verlo suspira que deja su taza de Té que voltea a ver a Lin y ella está igual que su madre, sus pies en su mesita de encentro y uno de sus dedos en su nariz, que hace mueca al ver a madre e hija -¿Katara que te dijo me bebe?_

_Voltea a verlo, pero el al verla le vuelve a sonreír, pero suspira ella – ¿Por qué no le preguntas?- le dice tranquila y a la vez seria_

_Asiente a su pregunta que se levanta y se dirige hacia su habitación_

_-¿tanto escándalo por la enojona?- Les pregunta Lin, Katara abre sus ojos cuando Toph empieza a carraspera tanto ella como su hija se levantan, ella al verlas arque su ceja_

_-¿no se van a quedar a cenar?- Toph como Lin se quedan quitas que voltean a ver a Katara que le sonríen_

_-"claro que si Princesita ya que nos invitas nos quedamos",..¿Verdad mi retoño?_

_Lin asiente a la pregunta de su madre, Katara al verlas solamente suspira y espera a ver que Kya le dice a Aang._

_Suspira Aang en la puerta de la habitación de Kya que toca entra y sonríe al verla que ya esta cambiada, pero ella al ver a su padre se sorprende -¿deseas saber cómo me fue,.. Papi?_

_Asiste a su pregunta suspira ella que lo invita a sentarse y le cuenta lo mismo que a su madre pero cuando llega a la parte de la invitación al circo abre sus ojos -¡que!,.."¿Como mi bebe que te volvió a invitar?"- le dice casi gritando cuando nuevamente la ve –"¿y al circo?"_

_Suspira Kya al escuchar como su padre le pregunta –Papi, tranquilo no le he dicho sí._

_Sonríe a lo que Kya le dice que le hace puchero, sonríe ella que ella también le hace y tanto padre e hija se ríen cuando él la abraza, pone ella su cabeza en su hombro –mi bebe,..¿Quieres ir con él al circo?_

_Voltea Kya a la pregunta de su padre que le sonríe –Si te digo que no lo sé Papi,.. Siempre se me hizo un chico creído y mas porque sus padres son ricos cree que todo lo merece, pero ahora como se porto el conmigo,.. Más bien con nosotros a llevarnos a ese lugar y no escatimo al pagar y bien que le salió muy caro la comida aun asi se atrevió a invitarme al circo y también a los demás,.. Papi_

_-bueno mi bebe, es una decisión que debes de tomar pero Yo te respetare a lo que tu decidas _

_Sonríe a lo que su padre le dice –Si por mi fuera no irías al circo con el- ella al escuchar le hace puchero, el también se lo hace que nuevamente se ríen, cuando hay un momento en silencio que nuevamente pone ella su cabeza en su hombro –Yo sé mi bebe que llegara el día que un chico se gane tu corazón, pero llegara cuando tiene que llegar_

_Sonríe a las palabras de su padre que se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas, el al verla se lo besa, -"Siempre serás mi bebe"_

_Sonríe mas Kya que le da un beso en su mejilla –Tu Papi siempre serás mi "Papi Mi" _

_Ahora es Aang que se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas que se levanta el y al verla- bueno mi bebe creo que deberíamos ir a la sala porque Mami como los demás estarán comiéndose las uñas_

_Asiente a lo que su padre le dice que sonríe más- Si papi vamos, me imagino al Tío Sokka desesperado al saber realmente que pasó_

_Sonríe más Aang a lo que dice Kya que salen a la sala de su casa cuando los ven Sokka le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Kya pero él cuando mira a su hermana cambia de postura, pasa el rato cenan todos en familia cuando se están despidiendo…_

_-¿Bueno Kya nos avisas cuando nos vamos al circo? –Ella abre los ojos a la pregunta de Hakoda que hace mueca cuando siente en su espalda la mano de su madre se relaja_

_-¿Si,… Kya hay me avisas con Tenzin que día y a qué hora vamos a ir al circo? –también le pregunta Lin que al escucharla le da una cara de odio pero escucha a su madre que se relaje, no le dice nada a Lin. Pero cuando voltea y ve a sus hermanos les da una cara, ellos al verla se miran que pasan saliva_

_-¡papa!,..¡Mama!,…- se quejan ambos chicos que se van corriendo hacia su casa_

_-"No corran cobardes"-les grita ella que va detrás nuevamente de ellos_

_Aang y Katara van abrazados entrando hacia su casa cuando mira a los chicos tirados en el piso porque ella los bloqueo con su "CHI" _

_-Mami…. "Por favor"- le grita Bumi_

_-"¡No!" –Grita Kya cruzada de brazos y al ver a sus padre voltea a verlos- Mami, Papi Yo se que ellos tenía el plan de ponerme en vergüenza con Quin Li y para rematar estos creen que vamos a ir al circo_

_-"¡Que!"… "¿Cómo que no vamos a ir?"- le grita Bumi al saber que no irán_

_Suspira Katara a todo el drama de Kya que desbloquea a sus hijos cuando ellos se levantan ambos la miran con una cara.,…_

_-Mis muchachitos por favor no peleen… Kya mi bebe por favor –suspiran los chicos como Kya a lo que su padre les dice que se miran ellos que nuevamente hacen mueca de enojo que mejor cada quien se dirigen hacia su habitación para dormir._

_Aang y Katara están en su habitación entrando en la cama que se abrazan cuando voltea a verlo _

_-¿Aang tú le platicaste a Sokka lo de la cita de Kya?- _

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de Katara que voltea a verla – si,.. ¿Porque? –sonríe al contestarle y nuevamente le sonríe._

_Katara sonríe cuando se le acerca coquetamente, sonríe el que la abraza para mirarse que se dan un beso en sus labios,…_

_Poco a poco abriendo sus bocas saboreando el placer de sus labios cuando se separan por falta de aire, poro a poco Katara le va plantando beso por su piel, por su cuello, por su hombro, bajando hacia su pecho y más abajo,….._

_Sonríe Aang a la acción de ella, que se relaja y mas que se tapa ella con las sabanas,… Poco a Poco se va relajando cuando se muerde su labio al sentir la pasión de la lujuria que le está dando que se le suben los colores que empieza a correar su nombre cuando ella se detiene, levanta la sabana para verlo como esta y esta todo colorado al sentir la lujuria que le está dando, pero abre mas sus ojos Aang al sentir en donde está la mano de ella,.._

_-"Ka,…Ta,… Ra",…. "Cariño tu mano esta en,….."_

_Se acerca a su oído que le da un beso, se estremece mas el al sentir que se acerca ella sin quitar su mano en su intimidad,…_

_-"Aang",…-susurra al decirle_

_Jadea al escuchar decir su hombre,.. –"¿Si,… Amorcito?",….- pasa saliva al preguntarle_

_Sonríe ella que aprieta su manos… abre mas sus ojos Aang al hecho que ella está haciendo -¿Tu y el tarado de mi hermano planearon esto,… Verdad?_

_Abre sus ojo Aang a la pregunta de Katara que voltea a verla, pasa saliva cuando se pone más rojo al sentir otro apretón,… -"Katara",… Amorcito,… "Por favor",…._

_Suelta Katara su mano, Aang suspira de alivio cuando desea hablar, su voz se hace ronca, se masajea el su garganta para hablar, pasa saliva, hace vocalizaciones que por fin le llego su voz, pero cuando voltea a verla esta cruzada de brazos y molesta_

_-Amorcito,.. ¿No pensaras que Yo,….? –le pregunta queriéndole abrazar, ella no le permite_

_-Aang nunca pensé que le harías algo a si a tu hija,.. Sabias bien que ella acepto esa invitación por agradecerle de quererla salvar,…_

_-Katara entiéndeme ella es mi bebe,…_

_-"Aang",.. Por todos los espíritus eso ya lo sé,.. Desde que estaba en mi vientre siempre le hablabas como tú bebe,.. No sé porque ahora te pone más celoso, Te lo había dicho que ella no viviría como vivimos con Sokka,.. ¿Me vas a decir que no recuerdas?_

_Suspira a todo lo que dice que asiente –Si,… "como no me dé acordad",.. Fueron varias citas que él nos estropeo- se lo dice y sigue Katara cruzada de brazos pero se relaja que los suelta, sonríe Aang al verla –Bien,.. Está bien, tratare de no volverle a estropear _

_Sonríe Katara a lo que dice que le da un beso en su mejilla, sonríe pero se sorprende al ver que se acomoda para dormir -¿ya te vas a dormir?- se voltea al escuchar su pregunta_

_-Si,.. ¿Por qué?,…- le responde cuando ve que Aang se acomoda arriba de ella, y al verlo-_

_-lo siento mi Diosa me hiciste sufrí ahora te toca a ti—apenas termino de decirle cuando la besa,.. Pone ella sus manos en su pecho desnudo, pero abre sus ojos al sentir que una de sus manos busca su intimidad,.. _

_Katara cierra mas sus piernas para que no tenga acceso, -"Conque mi Diosa quiere darme batalla"- escucha a lo que le dice que empieza nuevamente a besar pero su cuello bajando por su hombro, llegando hacia sus pechos,.. Deja escapar un suspiro al sentir que una de sus manos está en uno de sus pechos cuando en el otro pecho esta su boca,.. Queriéndole provocar que se relaja para que pueda abrir sus piernas, pero ella los cierra más._

_Cuando Aang deja de masajear sus pechos regresa a su oído que le susurra—Vamos mi amor,.. Se buena, deja que entre, mi amor,.._

_Katara voltea a verlo que sonríe, que le da un beso en sus labios cuando se separa- bien pero no metas tus dedos,.._

_Sonríe a su petición que le muestra sus manos, pero sonríe el cuándo siente que esta relajada siente ella que una de las manos de el desee entrar-"Avatar"_

_Sonríe al escucharla, pero es para poder entrar en ella._

_Sonríe Katara al sentirlo dentro de ella que Jadea. Sonríe mas Aang al sentir que pide por el que la besa sus labios, Katara lo abraza para estar más unidos, y entre besos, abrazos, y caricias poco a poco llegan al climas de su amor._

_Poco a poco van recuperando su aliento que sale de Katara para abrazarla y dan bienvenida al sueño._

_Pasaron los días, a Kya se le hacía extraño que Quin Li no irá a buscarla para cuando van a ir al circo pero ese día,…_

_**Ciudad Republica Escuela de Enfermería para Maestras Aguas.-**_

_Kya estaba saliendo del salón de su escuela cuando,.._

_-"¡Quin Li Mi amor!" –_

_Escucha que gritan el nombre del chico cuando lo mira ella está con sus ojos abiertos porque está el con la sangrona de Linny, que mejor se hace que no los ha visto que pasa de largo_

_-" ¡Kya!"- _

_Se para en seco al escuchar la voz del chico que voltea a verlo y ve ella que Linny lo tiene abrazado -¡Quin Li!,.. "¿Qué agradable sorpresa?"- le sonríe al decirle_

_El pobre chico suspira que quiere zafarse de Linny - ¿Vas al concejo?- asiste Kya a su pregunta_

_-Quin Li Ya lo sabes que aquí la mestiza se tiene que ir directo al concejo, porque tiene miedo que la vuelva a roben- se ríe Linny al decir, Kya hace mueca al escuchar_

_-Linny por favor no molestes –se queja el chico al decirle que la chica suspira –bueno Kya déjame acompañarte_

_-¡que!- se queja la chica pero se pone más furiosa al ver que se van ellos_

_**En el Concejo.-**_

_Venían entrando que se sientan en la pequeña sala del concejo _

_-Bueno Kya en realidad deseo disculparle contigo pero esta vez no podemos en ir al circo_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice pero le sonríe-No hay ningún problema Yo entiendo el porqué –se lo dice que se levanta para irse a la oficina de su padre_

_-"Espera", ¿No entiendes?,.._

_Se detiene que se voltea a verlo le sonríe el- Vamos Quin Li en verdad te entiendo que no desea volver a invitarme –la interrumpe_

_-"Kya" –suspira- No sé qué te imaginas, lo que pasa que tengo que ir con mis padres a la Nación, ya lo sabes algo del concejo del trabajo de mi padre_

_Se sorprende -¿es verdad lo que me dices?_

_Se acerca el chico que la toma de sus manos y le sonríe-Claro que es eso,.. ¿Qué pensabas que era?_

_Se sorprende ella pero le sonríe –bueno si es asi, ¿Qué te parece ahora que regreses Yo te invito? –se sorprende el chico a su invitación que sonríe mas_

_-"Claro que si"- sonríe al decirle cuando se despiden- "¿Kya?"_

_Se voltea –"Si"_

_Se le acerca el chico que le da un beso en su mano –Nos vemos,.._

_Asiente ella y se sonroja a la vez a lo que él hizo, que mejor entra a la oficina de su padre, sonríe al verlo y sonríe mas al ver a su Tío Sokka con él, pero ellos al verla cambian su postura que se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa?- les pregunta cuando ve a su padre que se levanta y le pide que se sienta -¿Qué está pasando Papi? –nuevamente le pregunta y mas porque ve que enrolla un pergamino con el sello de la nación del fuego y recuerda lo que le dijo Quin Li_

_-mi bebe, lo que pasa que acabo de recibir carta de tu Tío Zuko pidiendo mi presencia_

_Volta a ver a su padre que no lo puede evitar que le recorren sus lagrimas el al verla la abraza –Mi bebe no te pongas asi también me duele dejarlos_

_Se tranquiliza que voltea a verlo –Perdóname Papi lo que pasa que sabes que no me gusta que estas afuera_

_Aang le da una ligera sonríe que la abraza –lo sé mi bebe, a mi también no me gusta_

_Sonríe al escucharlo que voltea a ver a su tío el le sonríe-Vamos pequeña estarán bien aparte ya sabes que tiene aquí a tu tío guapo _

_Se ríe a lo que Sokka le dice pero al verlo que arque su ceja se controla –Bueno nos vamos- le pide a su padre_

_Asiste Aang a la petición de su hija que se despiden, ambos van rumbo hacia su casa _

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Habían llegado que entran a su casa sonríe al ver que los están esperando para cenar que se sientan de una vez._

_Katara al verlos arque su ceja que cree que algo está pasando que ya están todos sentados en la mesa y se disponen a cenar carraspea ella, Kya como su padre se dan cuenta al escucharla que se miran y suspira._

_-¿Qué está pasando?- nuevamente suspira Aang a su pregunta que de su toga saca la carta para entregársela, los chicos al ver que le entrega se sorprende que ya saben de que se trata, Katara no la lee que la deja a un lado que voltea a verlo y dándole una ligera sonrisa -¿Cuándo partes?_

_Deja de cenar que voltea a verlo dándoles también una ligera sonrisa- este fin de semana parto a la nación ya lo saben cuestiones de Avatar_

_Suspira al escucharlo que asienten a lo que dice –Mi bebe, como no voy a estar y no sé cuánto me voy a tardar, deseo que te lleves a Cielito y vayas al concejo y que ella te recoja_

_Asiente Kya a lo que su padre le dice cuando ve a sus muchachitos –Bumi, Tenzin les encargo la Isla como a Mami y a Kya_

_Bumi y Tenzin asiente a lo que les pide cuando ambos hermanos se miran Bumi sonríe maliciosamente que ve a su hermano menor se sorprende y suspira a la vez a la travesura que piensa hacer que el chico empieza a carraspear, los demás voltean a verlo_

_-¿Qué pasa Bumi?_

_Sonríe el chico a la pregunta de su padre que voltea a ver a su hermana., se da cuenta que arque su ceja_

_-"Kya",.. ¿No nos has informado cuando vamos a ir al circo?- _

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su hermano pero escucha que su padre carraspea, sonríe ella –Bueno será para después,.._

_Abren sus ojos a lo que dice -¿Qué paso Hija?- se acerca Katara al verla que espera su respuesta, pero ve que su hija sonríe_

_-Bueno No vamos a ir al circo,.. ¿Si creen que esperan la invitación de Quin Li?_

_-¿no me digas que ya se arrepintió?- su hermano menor le pregunta cuando escucha a su otro hermano carcajeándose, ella al verla le da un golpe en su pierna se queja al sentir el golpe_

_-¿Qué paso mi bebe?_

_Voltea a ver a su padre que le sonríe-Nada Papi, lo que pasa que el también tendrá que ir a la nación acompañar a su padre_

_Sonríe Aang al escuchar lo que le dice su hija –que bueno mi bebe_

_Suspira Kya a lo que su padre le dice cuando ve a sus hermanos que están tristes -¿están triste porque no iremos al circo verdad?_

_Bumi pone su cabeza en la mesa que asiente-Si, imaginarme que encontré un cuñado rico que para quedar bien en todo nos complacía_

_-¿Que dices Bumi?- escucha el chico a la pregunta de su padre que pasa saliva cuando lo mira esta serio y cruzado de brazos._

_-vamos Papa no es para que te pongas asi- sonríe Bumi al decirle, Aang solamente mueve su cabeza que nuevamente suspira_

_-¿Papi?- suspira Kya al hablarle que voltea a verla_

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?_

_-¿tu crees que en estas vacaciones de invierno podamos ir a la nación contigo?_

_Sonríe a lo que le dice que voltea a ver a Katara que también le sonríen- francamente no lo sé –se entristece al escucharlo- Vamos mis bebes, no se pongan asi yo les mandare avisar si podemos reunirnos ya sea en la nación a en Ba Sing Se_

_Sonríen todos que mejor terminan de cenar._

_Pasaron los días llego el fin de semana Aang se despidió de ellos._

_Llegaron las vacaciones de Invierno sonríe Katara al recibir carta de Aang, pero al ir leyendo se entristece al saber._

-Amor para informarte que con mis ocupaciones de Avatar estaré en varios sitios arreglando asuntos tanto del concejo como Diplomáticos, disculpadme con mis Bebes, pero en estas vacaciones de Invierno les voy a quedar mal, me duele a no poder estar con ustedes Amor, los extraños tanto, por favor quédense en casa y espero llegar pronto.

Con todo mi amor Tu niño tontorrón del Iceberg,.."Aang".

_Se quita Katara sus lágrimas que espera a que lleguen sus hijos para enseñarles su carta._

_Pasaron los días los meses que esta punto en un par de semana entrar la primavera que Aang con sus ocupaciones de Avatar no hay podido estar con ellos._

_Katara está en su cocina haciendo la cena, triste al no poder ver a Aang pero sonríe cuando ve que viene llega Kya_

_-¿Cómo te fue mi pedacito?_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su madre que de su mochila saca una hoja y se la muestra, sonríe al verla, pero al ir leyendo se sorprende_

_-Mi amor esto es una invitación para que vayan al lado oeste de la ciudad más bien casi en la frontera del reino tierra para ser un servicio comunitario de un fin de semana_

_Asiente a lo que su madre acaba de leer -¿me dejarías mami?_

_Suspira Katara a la pregunta de su hija, ella al ver su reacción se entristece- Claro que si mi pedacito de cielo –sonríe Kya al escuchar lo que su madre le dice que sonríe- Pero solamente será un fin de semana,… ¿Verdad?_

_-si Mami será este fin, si deseas puedes hablar con el Doctoro Lon como mi maestra Ming para que te digan bien y aparte iremos todas las de mi salón_

_Sonríe a lo que le dice que acepta hablar con su maestra, están cenando que le platica a sus hermanos cuando Bumi se detiene que voltea a verla -¿le vas a decir al tío Sokka?_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta que voltea a ver a su madre que asiente, suspira ella, al tendrá que decirle._

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo-**_

_Suspira Kya al tocar a la puerta de la oficina de su tío que suspira mas, pero sonríe al verlo que se abraza_

_-¿Qué paso pequeña?_

_Sonríe a su pregunta –Tío Sokka para que sepas que este fin de semana las chicas de mi salón junto con el Doctor Lon como mi maestra Ming iremos a un servicio comunitario de ayuda_

_Deja Sokka lo que está haciendo –"¿Qué acabas de decir?" -Suspira Kya a la pregunta de su Tío que voltea a verlo el al verla -¿estas igual que tu madre?,…_

_-"Tío",.._

_Suspira Sokka que se agarra de su barbilla y al verla –Bien, está bien, te doy permiso, acuérdate que aparte de ti Tío Guapo soy tu papi guapo_

_Arque Kya a lo que le dice, pero le sonríe,…_

_**Ba Sing Se, Ciudad Capital del Reino Tierra, Dragón del Jazmín.-**_

_El general Iroh está jugando con su tabla de Pai Sho, pero sonríe más al ver quien viene entrando,.. –"¿Aní hijo como fue tu día?"_

_Sonríe el muchacho al escucharlo que se sienta a un lado cuando le llevan una taza de té sonríe el aspirar el agradable aroma al té que se relaja y sonríe al ver al viejo general- Bien Iroh, Bien,.. Sabes que este fin de semana iré con varios compañeros al lado oeste casi con los límites de Ciudad Republica_

_Deja de jugar el viejo general que voltea a verlo -¿escuche bien dijiste al lado oeste con ciudad republica?_

_Asiente a su pregunta que sonríe mas Iroh -¿Qué van hace ahí?_

_-vamos a dar apoyo ese sector que es pobre, ayudaremos a dar medicamentos y lo que se llegue a ofrecer, también sabremos que no seremos los únicos, que varias personas irán también para apoyar como ayudar, hasta creo que una escuela de enfermeras todas maestras aguas irán._

_Abre sus ojos Iroh al recordar que Kya está en una de esas escuelas pero a la vez mueve su cabeza y pensativamente "seria mucha la casualidad que ella también estuviera"_

_-"Iroh",.. ¿Está bien?_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que sonríe al verle –Claro que si hijo estoy perfectamente bien._

_Sonríe Aní al escucharlo que asiste._

_Llego el fin de semana que Aní se despiden de Iroh –"Nos vemos pronto"- asiste a lo que le dice que nuevamente sonríe –Si, seria mucha la casualidad de que Kya también estuviera ahí, pero ya lo sabré cuando el llegue –se dice que entra a su salón de té._

_**Ciudad Republica Escuela de enfermería para Maestra Aguas.-**_

_Kya se está despidiendo de su madre como sus hermano, como de sus tíos –"Nos vemos" –les grita al subirse a un camión de la escuela que las llevara a ese lugar_

_Sonríe Katara al verla y se quita sus lágrimas_

–_No se preocupe Maestra Katara la cuidaremos- voltea a ver quien le dice que sonríe mas_

_-Eso esperamos Lon cuida bien de la pequeña porque si le llegara pasar algo el Avatar nos mataría – sonríe y asiente a lo que Sokka le dice que se despide de ellos._

_Suspira Katara al verla pero sonríe al sentir unos abrazos –Ya verás Mami que la enojona y llorona le va ir bien- sonríe mas a lo que Bumi le está diciendo que asiente y espera que no le pasa nada malo._

_***espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_


	78. Chapter 79

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Recuerden capitulo con contenido "Lemmon"**_

_***Un Millón de Gracias por comentar a estas hermosas personas**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez**_

_***Carnada2001**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Chimuelo2**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jadena**_

_***MGDI**_

_**Ciudad Republica Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Suki junto con Katara les están sirviendo de comer que ambas se sientan en la mesa. Katara mira a sus hijos que les da una sonrisa, pero al ver dos sillas vacías en la mesa de su hermano se entristece que se le venga a la memoria Kya como Aang cuando la sacan de sus pensamientos_

_-¿le mandaste avisar a Aang lo de Kya?_

_Alza Katara su mirada al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano que voltea a ver a sus hijos hace mueca que sigue comiendo –No,.._

_Se sorprende a la respuesta que voltea a verla –"¿Por qué no Katara?"_

_Deja de comer que se sienta bien en la silla –"Porque en realidad no se en donde anda" –se lo dice con tono medio molesta, pero sigue comiendo_

_Se sorprende Sokka a lo que le dice que voltea a ver a sus sobrinos, los chicos siguen comiendo pero al escuchar lo que su hermana dice, se entristecen al saber, cuando ve a su mujer, suspira que mejor sigue comiendo sin decir nada más._

_**Nación del Fuego Palacio Real.-**_

_Aang junto con Zuko están dando terminada la reunión en una de las salas del Palacio, cuando se levanta se sorprende el señor del fuego a la actitud de su amigo el avatar -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le pregunta al velo apresurado._

_Se deja caer en una de la sillas que voltea a verlo frunce su frente –Pienso regresar hoy a la Isla_

_Sonríe Zuko lo que le dice que le pone una mano en su hombro –"¿hace cuanto estas fuera?"_

_Voltea a verlo que se lleva su mano a su cabeza frunce nuevamente su frente que deja escapar un suspira—Ya casi va para los cinco meses,.. Zuko que estoy afuera de casa en todo este tiempo nos los he visto, que recuerde Yo aparte del tiempo que estuve en el templo del aire del sur con los acólitos y este estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa- deja escapar otro suspiro pero de tristeza que ya hace mucho que no está con Katara y sus hijos que voltea a ver a su amigo-_

_Le da una sonrisa Zuko a Aang al escucharlo hablar que asiente a lo que dice- te entiendo Aang, pero porque no descansas y ya mañana con tranquilidad te vas-_

_sonríe y le agradece a lo que le dice que mejor se levantaba-no te enojes pero más pronto me voy más pronto llegare, sabes que desde un mes ya me estoy llenado a la Isla lo bueno que mi bebe, no ha podido tener nuevamente su disque "cita"-le dice con señas, Zuko sonríe al escuchar- porque en realidad Quin Li esta aquí en la nación estudiando y eso me hace estar un poco más tranquilo –se lo está diciendo cuando ve que su amigo el señor del fuego agacha su cabeza se sorprende el –"¿estas bien?"_

_Se sorprende a la pregunta de su amigo el avatar que le da una ligera sonrisa –francamente te entiendo,.. Aang ya lo sabes que este,…_

_-"Jeong"-le recuerda Aang, Zuko al escuchar hace mueca de enojo_

_-bien este,.. "Chico", me cae bien pero no me gusta que casi todos los días viene a ver a Honora disque con que viene a "estudiar", porque se le ha pegado a mi hija estudiar ciencias políticas –suspira al decirle- ¿sabes?, a veces te envido a como es Kya_

_Se sorprende que voltea a verlo -¿Qué tener que ver mi bebe en esto?_

_-Vamos Aang, Kya aunque ya es una mujer_

_-"Dirás casi, todavía es una bebe" –lo corrige con una sonrisa_

_Zuko solamente mueve su cabeza que sonríe- bueno, como dices tú dices, "casi"Pero se comporta como una niña pequeña_

_Sonríe de orgullo a lo que dice que deja escapar un suspiro que saca de su toga una pequeña fotografía de Katara junto con él y sus niños que les da un beso en- Si ella todavía es una bebe Zuko, aunque me duele reconocer Yo se que algún día alguien ocupara su corazón _

_Sonríe el señor del fuego al escucharlo que asiente a lo que dice- Tienes toda la razón nuestras niñas están creciendo y tarde o temprano nos llegaran con decirnos,.. "Papa", -suspira- "Te presento a mi novio"_

_Aang cruza sus brazos que hace mueca- bueno a ti te dice,.. "PAPA",.. Mi bebe me dice "Papi"- sonríe al decirle, Zuko solamente mueve nuevamente su cabeza- bueno ahora si me voy, solamente recojo mis cosas para irme a casa._

_Zuko asiente que lo acompaña porque las habitaciones que están al otro lado del Palacio pero tiene que pasar por un hermoso Jardín cuando se detiene el señor del fuego, se sorprende Aang al verlo y mas que esta que quiere echar chispas -"¡HONORA!"_

_La chica se levanta al escuchar el grito de su padre que voltea que viene con su tío Aang pasa saliva al verlos,.._

_-"Hola,… Papa"- _

_Zuko al verlo y más bien con quien esta que le salen humo de sus narices pero cuando escucha una risa se enfurece mas que voltea a verlo –"¿de qué te ríes?"- grita al ver al avatar- "Ya te veré,.. Aang"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice el señor del fuego que voltea a ver a Honora e igual que al Chico._

_Honora junto Con Jeong están nerviosos al saber que el señor del fuego como el avatar los descubrieron besándose que no saben que decir_

_-"¿Qué está pasando?"- escuchan que les preguntan, Honora suspira de alivio al ver quien viene llegando_

_-"TU",.. "TU",.."¿Lo sabías verdad?"- Mai hace mueca al escuchar lo que dice su marido que le baja su dedo indicando que sabe que su Hija tiene una relación con el nieto del general Jeong-Jeong_

_-¡Zuko!,.. "Por favor contrólate"_

_Suspira el señor del fuego a lo que su esposa le dice que toma del brazo a su hija y hacen que entren al Palacio Real._

_El pobre chico no sabe que decir que voltea a ver al avatar que esta todo apandado por la escena que vio, pero sonríe y se relaja al sentir una mano en su hombro_

_-no te desanimes Jeong, Zuko sabe que eres buen chico-_

_Sonríe el chico a lo que le dice que le agradece –Gracias Avatar, por favor dígale a Honora que después vendré para aclarar las cosas de una vez con el señor del fuego_

_Sonríe Aang a lo que le dice el chico pero reacciona –"¿aclarar las cosas?"_

_-Avatar, Honora y Yo somos Novios –sonríe al decirle cuando siente un abrazo de el_

_-Te felicito hijo, pero –suspira- como te decía Zuko tiene su carácter, tu tranquilo y ten mucha, pero mucha paciencia_

_Sonríe Jeong a lo que le dice el avatar que lo ve que se esta se va que no sabe si abogar por su amigo o no, pero mejor lo deja para después, que sale del Palacio para irse a su casa._

_En uno de los salones principales casi privado dentro del Palacio Real Zuko está echando chispas al saber que su hija,.. Su niña, su Princesita la dueña de su Corazón está enamorada_

_-"Zuko por todos los espíritus tranquilízate"- nuevamente Mai le pide pero el al verla_

_Hace mas mueca de enojo al escuchar lo que le dice su esposa que se deja caer en uno de los sillones de su salón que voltea a ver a su hija y esta que no para de llorar, suspira mas al verla, que se levanta que la abraza- Vamos Honora, tranquilízate_

_Sollozando voltea a verlo que se quita sus lagrimas –"Como quieres que me tranquilice si estas que casi todo quemas Papa"_

_Suspira nuevamente al escuchar lo que le dice Honora que hace que se vean -¿dime la verdad Hija?,.. ¿Estas enamorada de el?_

_Mueve su cabeza indicando que si – Papa,.. El y Yo somos,.. "Novios" –se lo dice pasando saliva que voltea a ver a su madre como a su padre, pero él está nuevamente que echa lumbre por sus narices –"Papa",…" ¡Contrólate!"-grita tanto_

_-¡Zuko!,.."¿Que es lo que te pasa?"-escuchan que le grita _

_Voltea a ver a Aang pero cuando ve a su esposa e hija –"¿COMO QUE SON NOVIOS?"-grita tanto que se escucho en todo el palacio que vienen los guardias reales a ver qué está pasando, pero Zuko al verlos los corre_

_-"¡ZUKO!",.."¡Tranquilízate!"- voltea a ver a su esposa que le pide nuevamente, cuando siente en sus hombros una oleada de frio que voltea a ver a su espalda hace mas mueca al ver quien le está haciendo eso_

_-Lo siento Zuko pero es para que te tranquilices- pasa saliva Aang al decirle al hecho que casi lo congela_

_-bien, está bien, me voy a tranquilizar –se sienta en uno de sus sillones que voltea a verlos que nuevamente suspira -¿todavía no te vas?- le pregunta al ver a Aang que todavía está en el Palacio_

_-Ya me estaba yendo pero con esto no se sea conveniente de dejar a Honora contigo-se lo dice que también se sienta a un lado de el, la chica le agradece por su ayuda_

_-No tengas pendiente Aang, anda prepara tus cosas y mándale como siempre saludos a todos –sonríe al escuchar_

_-Tío dile a Kya cuando viene- sonríe mas Aang al escuchar que se apresura para salir que se levanta y nuevamente se despide de ellos._

_cuando ve el señor del fuego que su amigo el avatar ya salió se levanta para cerrar su puerta, se voltea que cruza sus brazos pero invita a su hija y esposa que se sienten para platicar- Ahora si dime como esta eso que son,.."Novios"_

_Pasa saliva Honora al escuchar la pregunta de su padre que suspira y le cuenta todo cuando termino de contar lo vuelve a mirar que esta pensativo,.._

_-bien Hija dile a esta,…_

_-"Jeong",.. Papa, Jeong –se lo dice con una sonrisa._

_Zuko también le sonríe que le pone una mano en su mejilla- bien hija dile que venga que tenemos que hablar_

_Sonríe al escuchar lo que su padre que lo abraza y le da un beso en su mejilla- Gracias Papa_

_Sonríe al escuchar lo que su hija le dice que pide que salga a buscar al chico cuando sonríe mas al sentir un beso en su mejilla que voltea a ver a su esposa que ambos sonríe –Eres un buen padre- sonríe mas al escuchar lo que le dice que le da un beso en sus labios_

_-te amo Mai y siempre estaré agradecido por darme una niña,.. Mi niña_

_Mai sonríe que no lo puede evitar que le recorre una pequeña lagrima –Lo se Zuko que la amas._

_Poco a poco se acerca que se besan cuando escuchan que tocan se separa cuando ven quien es.- "¿Qué todavía no te vas?"_

_Sonríe Aang al escucharlo –Ya me voy- les dice cuando ve que Zuko le avienta unos cojines, sale corriendo de ahí para dirigirse hacia el establo donde está su bisonte que sonríe mas al llegar- Appa, ¿listo para regresar a casa? –el bisonte le bufa indicando que si que sale rumbo a la Isla del Templo del Aire,.._

_**Ciudad Republica lado Oeste casi llegando a la frontera con el Reino Tierra.-**_

_Kya va feliz al saber que ayudaran a personas que necesitan de una ayuda, que recuerda el cuento de su padre que le contaba cuando era niña de "la Diosa del Océano que salía del mar en la noche para curar enfermos", como también el cuento de "la Dama Pintada", aunque ella ya sabe que la Dama Pintada y la Diosa del Océano es la mismas persona y mas porque esa persona es su madre, sonríe al recuerdo, pero la sacan de sus pensamientos al ver cuando su maestra Ming se pone en medio y en sus manos trae un bote _

_-Bueno,.. Chicas –les habla con autoridad pero a la vez les sonríe- estas son las reglas para nada dirás sus nombres, dentro este bote esta un papelito con numero y letra que se pondrán a un lado de su pecho y esa será su identificación para que lo sepan, tiene prohibido coquetear con los médicos que llegaran del reino tierra, y recuerden que junto con ellos vamos a cooperar a lo que se llegue a ofrecer en cuestiones con los enfermos,.. –Sonríen todas las chicas a lo que le dice las maestra—"¿están de acuerdo?"- les dice y todas ellas asiente- Antes que se me olviden el número que tendrán- les dice que pasa para que cada chica escoja un papel y sabrán que numero tendrán –Como les decía a un lado de su número esta una letra que corresponderá a la tienda de campaña en donde dormirá_

_-"¿Qué,.. Maestra Ming no vamos a dormir en un hotel?" _

_Voltea a ver la maestra que chica le pregunto pero suspira al ver quien es –"Linny", no es un día de campo, vamos en servicio comunitario para ayudar a las personas enfermas _

_Linny al escuchar hace mueca de enfado pero cuando la mira la maestra mejor se tranquiliza._

_Llegan al lugar a Kya le toco el numero tres con la letra de lado en A sonríe que su amiga Kimmy tiene el numero 5 con la misma letra que ella que se van a la tienda de campaña para dejar sus cosas, sonría mas al saber que la odiosa de Kimmy está en otra tienda de campaña, que dejan sus casa salen para ver el pueblo_

_-"¿Qué,.. Este es el pueblo?"—nuevamente escuchan que preguntan pero ya saben quien pregunto,.._

_-"Linny,…"- nuevamente la chica suspira que cruza sus brazos molesta. La maestra Ming solamente mueve su cabeza._

_Kya como su amiga Kimmy junto con las otras chicas se acerca que van hacer cuando,.._

_-"¿Señorita,.. Avatar?"_

_Se para en seco al escuchar el nombre de "avatar" que voltea a ver quién es que se sorprende a quien ve ella,..-"¿Usted?"- pregunta al ver a un joven más de veinte años, delgado, de piel clara ojos verdes, cabello corto, pero se sorprende mas al ver que trae el sello del orden del Loto Blanco._

_El chico se le acerca le sonríe que le hace una reverencia- Señorita Avatar es una alegra en volverle a ver –sonríe mas el chico al decirle- nunca me imagine que usted está en el grupo de señoritas enfermeras que manda Ciudad Republica_

_Le da una media sonríe al escuchar lo que el chico le dice_

–"_¿Qué está pasando?"- voltea ella a quien pregunta que sonríe pero se sorprende cuando mira al Doctor Lon y al chico que se saludan_

_-"¿Ustedes se conocen?"- les pregunta al verse, el Doctor Lon como el chico sonríe y asiente_

_-si hija, él es el Comandante Fong del reino tierra del este y perteneciente junto con su padre al orden del loto blanco_

_-Doctor Lon porque no se me informo que la Señorita avatar venia con ustedes_

_Sonríe el Doctor a lo que el chico le dice – bueno,.. Hijo no creí que fuera necesario ya lo sabes ellas no dirán sus nombre para que no pase algo malo_

_Asiente el chico a lo que Lon le dice que se acerca a Kya –bueno señorita Avatar estaré a su serivio es mi obligación de proteger a todos lo que están aquí y también nosotros los del orden del Loto Blanco también ayudamos a los mas necesitados, es algo similar a lo que su padre el Avatar hace, aparte de protegerlo tanto a él como a su familia _

_Sonríe y asiente Kya a lo que le dice –bien, pero recuerde "Comandante"- el chico la interrumpe_

_-"Fong",.. Señorita Avatar, Fong_

_Sonríe que asiente—bien, "Fong", mi nombre es Kya pero aquí son la número tres-A_

_El comandante Fong sonríe de oreja a oreja a lo que dice que se van con los demás para escuchar a lo que ellos harán._

_**Reino Tierra del lado Oeste casi con la frontera de Ciudad Republica.-**_

_El Director, el Doctor Xin-Fu les está dando instrucciones a los médicos que ayudaran cuando nuevamente carraspea para que recuerden sus palabras—"¿escucharon médicos?",.. Recuerde No puede coquetear con las chicas enfermeras y también recuerden que varios miembros del Orden del Loto Blanco nos ayudaran a lo que se ofrezca_

_Aní suspira a lo que el Doctor Xin-Fu dice, que siente un codazo en uno de sus costados voltea a ver quién se lo dio que hace mueca- "¿Qué quieres Hank?"_

_-"vamos Aní porque te molestas sabemos de eso no andar coqueteando se refiere a Ti"_

_Pasa saliva y se sonroja al escuchar lo que su amigo le dice cuando,.. –"Ssshhh",.. Muchachos no me dejan escuchar-_

_Aní Y Hank se mira que voltean a ver al chico que se queja –Lu-Xing Ya lo sabes que nadie debe de coquetear con nade- _

_Suspira el chico a lo que Hank le dice que voltea a ver a Aní, que se da cuenta el_

_-"¡Que!",.. "Porque me miras asi" –se sonroja al decirle- Yo no tengo la culpa que todas las chicas se enamoren de mi_

_Lu-Xing se quita sus lentes para limpiarlos que suspira- Si,.. "Tu no tienes la culpa"_

_-"¿en verdad no que porque a las chicas les gusta los calvos?"_

_Se sorprende Aní a la pregunta que hace Hank que arque su ceja al verlo- Y qué culpa tengo Yo,.. Que todas al verme quieren salir conmigo_

_Hank como Lu-Xing al escucharlo voltea a verlo que le dan una cara de odio_

_-"¿Todo bien,.. Doctores?"- escuchan los muchachos que les preguntan cuándo voltean a ver, ven al Director el Doctor Xin-Fu que esta serio, ellos sonríe al escucharlo_

_-Si,… "Doctor"- ambos dicen al mismo tiempo._

_El director Xin-Fu solamente mueve su cabeza cuando pasa con ellos para que saquen su papel cuando los tres se miran y se sorprende que no sepan que es porque a un lado está un número como una letra -¿se ve que pusieron atención,.. Doctores?"- les habla serio cuando les explica que no dirán sus nombre y el papel es porque son el numero de su nombre de identificación y al lado del numero en donde estarán sus tiendas de campaña para dormir, los tres apenados abren sus papeles y sonríe al ver que número les tocaron y que letra que sonríen que los tres estarán en la misma tienda de campaña cuando un compañero al verlos que letra les toco suspira_

"_Que bien los tres alegres compadres estarán juntos"- escuchan que les dice que sonríen ellos_

_Llegan al lugar que se bajan del camión –"Doctores",.. Hemos llegado aquí es el reino tierra del oeste y unos paso adelante pertenece a Ciudad Republica, claro del lado oeste- les informa el Director el Doctor Xin-Fu sonríe todos al saber cuando ve a un joven acercándose a ellos que les hace una reverencia_

_-"Sean Bienvenidos",.. Mi nombre es el Comandante Fong perteneciente al reino tierra del este y también a la orden del Loto Blanco –les informa cuando ve que se le acerca uno de los doctores pero él es calvo- "¿Qué se le ofrece,… Doctor?"_

_Aní sonríe que le hace una reverencia –Disculpe Comandante pero su nombre se me hace conocido_

_Sonríe Fong al escucharlo- lo que pasa que me llamo como mi Padre y Abuelo- Sonríe Aní al saber que no se queda con la duda el Comandante -¿usted los conoce?_

_-Recuerdo hace años conocí a un Comandante llamado Fong pero en la Isla del Avatar_

_El Comandante Fong abre sus ojos –"¿la Isla del Avatar?"_

_Sonríe Aní a su pregunta-Si, como le digo hace ya varios años que me imagino que es su padre,.._

_Sonríe El Joven Comandante lo que el Joven Doctor le dice -¿pero usted viene de Ba Sing Se Verdad?"_

_Asiente Aní a su pregunta –Si, Hace varios años mi familia y Yo nos fuimos a vivir a la templo del aire del sur, porque somos unos de los acólitos del aire que fundó el Avatar Aang, y decidí dejar el templo para estudiar medicina siempre he contado con el apoyo del Avatar como varios miembros del Orden Blanco como el General Iroh_

_El Joven Comandante abre sus ojos y sonríe al saber del viejo General Iroh mejor conocido como el Dragón del Oeste –Que bien el Viejo General está bien pero por favor Doctor valla a su tienda de campaña para que deje sus cosas al rato se hará el grupo donde usted junto con un miembro del orden del loto Blanco y un par de enfermeras ayudaran con los enfermos _

_**Limite exacto que divide el Reino Tierra con Ciudad Republica, lado Oeste.-**_

_El Comandante Fong junto con los miembros del Orden Blanco como el Director el Doctor Xin-Fu como el Doctor Lon están en el límite territorial cuando Fong el mismo carraspea,… -"Compañeros del Orden del Loto Blanco,.. Doctores,.. Señoritas Enfermeras"- se vocaliza mas su voz-"Gracias por su ayuda a este pueblo que en realidad está en medio de estos límites de Ciudad Republica como el Reino Tierra",.._

"_Gracias por su participación"- les dice que todos empiezan a aplaudir cuando un grupo de anciano se lea acerca y les agradece su ayuda._

_Pasa el rato que se organiza los grupos Fong hace que Kya está con él como un Doctor y otra enfermera._

_Ella al saber agradece pero se entristece que su amiga Kimmy no será su compañera, porque está en otro grupo, pero sonríe al saber que su compañera no será la odiosa de Linny cuando le presentan al Doctor., El Doctor al ver a Kya se sonroja, ella solamente le sonríe y recuerda que no debe decir su nombre y el Doctor tampoco debe de preguntárselo, pero ello lo mira como es el médico que estará con el apoyándolo, el médico es de mediana estatura de tez clara, ojos verdes, algo frentón y utiliza lentes pero sé que es amigable y tratable_

_Aní esta con dos enfermera con otra persona del orden del loto blanco pero no está a gusto porque una de las enfermeras es muy, quisquillosa y se queja por todo que solamente le queda por aguantar_

_Pasa el rato que llega la hora que se vayan a su tiendan de campaña para descansar porque en realidad al día siguiente será el primer día mas pesado,… Sonríe Kya al recostarse cuando ve que sus compañeras ya esta dormidas saca de su mochila algo que sonríe que lo abraza ella, porque está acostumbrada a dormir que es su mono de peluche el de la sonaja, ella al verlo- "¿pensaste que te dejaría verdad?"-sonríe al decirle a su mono de peluche que lo abraza y se dispone a dormir._

_Había amanecido todos haciendo su trabajo, Kya feliz al sentir que puede ayudar y mas a personas que realmente lo necesitan -¿déjeme felicitarla señorita es usted una excelente enfermera?_

_Sonríe a la pregunta Kya al médico -"Es mi obligación de ayudar, pero me gusta en ayudar-"_

_Sonríe mas el médico al escucharla cuando ambos escuchan que carraspea voltea a ver quién es, Kya sonríe –"¿Todo bien?"- sonríe mas a la pregunta del Joven Comandante Fong que asiente, él le regresa una gran sonrisa cuando ahora el joven médico es quien carraspea, ambos se sorprende al hecho que sonríen y siguen con su trabajo cuando,.. –"¿Señorita,…- Kya le indica con su dedo que no debe de decir su nombre que le indica que numero tiene como la letra asiente él a su petición—Como le decía señorita porque no va a comer?"_

_Voltea a ver a médico que le pide el que vaya a comer porque el también va a comer, que en realidad los cuatro se van a comer, Kya con sus compañeras, Fong a su pesar tiene que estar con los del Orden del Loto Banco y el Joven médico con sus compañeros cuando se sienta el ve que viene alguien no muy feliz_

_-¿tan mal está tu día?",…_

_Aní abre sus ojos que voltea a ver quien le pregunta, que le da una media sonrisa- "en realidad Lu-Xing mi día está bien pero una de las enfermeras que me toco es tan delicada que creo que se equivoco de profesión"-_

_Asiente el joven médico lo que su amigo le dice que da una probada a su comida –"¿Y a ti?"_

_Lu-Xing sonríe de oreja a oreja que deja escapa un suspiro soñador que Aní arque su ceja al escuchar –"¿Por qué tanto suspira?"- los chicos voltean a ver quien les pregunta que ambos sonríe,.._

_-"Hank",.. "¿Le estoy preguntando aquí a Lu-Xing como ha sido su día pero se ve que muy bien?"_

_Hanko sonríe a lo que Aní dice que voltea a ver a Lu-Xing que pasa su brazo para abrazarla –"¿Dime mi amigo es guapa la enfermera?"_

_Lu-Xing abre sus ojos, se sonroja que ve que Aní se acerca más a él—"Vamos dinos es bonita"_

_El chico vuelve a pasar saliva que voltea a ver a sus amigos—"¿y las suyas son bonitas?",.._

_Aní al escuchar hace mueca de disgusto, Hank indica con su mano que más o menos están cuando el mismo Hank le indica cual de las dos enfermeras está con él y una de ella es Kimmy, Aní suspira que indica que las que le toco uno de ella es Linny cuando ve ellos que su amigo no quiere decir,.._

_-"Vamos dinos,… Lu-Xing",..-le pide Hank el joven médico suspira que le indica a Kya ellos al verla abren sus ojos –"Suertudo"- le dicen al mismo tiempo Aní como Hank el hecho que le toco la enfermera más bonita_

_Aní la observa bien que cree que se le hace conocida, abre sus ojos, sonríe al apreciar la belleza de la chica que cree quien es,… Pero se entristece al ver su mechón de cabello blanco que suspira que mejor sigue comiendo._

_Pasa el rato que termina de comer que regresan a su tarea de atender enfermos y en ayudar a lo que se ocupe,.. Ya llego nuevamente la noche toda dormidos, menos unos,…_

_Kya no puede dormir que contempla el silencio de la noche que abraza su peluche y a la vez que quita una de sus lagrimas que recorren por su mejilla que suspira- como extraño a Mami y a Papi –sonríe ella – también a los cabeza huecas de mis hermanos- se dice que trata de dormir cuando se acucha un grito de auxilio,.. Sale ella cuando ve a un hombre al Joven desesperado que al verla corre con ella –"¿Qué le pasa?"_

_El hombre Joven al verla—"Señorita,… Por favor"—le pide suplicante—"Mi esposa,.. Mi esposa",.. – le dice que Kya reacciona sale con él cuando viene varios médicos al ver que está pasando,.._

_Llega Kya junto con el Joven señor cuando ven a la joven señora en un grito,.. –"Que paso?"- les pregunta que trata ella de poner su mano en su frente cuando contempla bien a lo joven señora—"¿está embarazada?"—asiente la joven señora a la pregunta de ella cuando le toma de su mano,.._

_-"Señorita,… Por favor salve a mi bebe"—le pide suplicante _

_Sonríe Kya al escucharla—"Ssshhh"… "Tranquila solamente respire"_

_Asiste la joven señora cuando llega el Doctor Lon junto con el Doctor Xin-Fu, ella les de los pormenores lo que está pasando,.. Ambos médicos al verses ya saben que tienen que hacer_

_-"Hija",.. Esta señora se le esta adelantando su parto hay que ayudarle- asiente a lo que le pide el Doctor Lon que va por agua y pide trapos cuando llegan tres médicos mas ayudar como el Joven Comandante Fong para ver en que puede ayudar,.. Como llega también Kimmy su amiga y la maestra Ming,.._

_Entre todos ayudan, es una larga noche para poder ayudar que el parto no se adelantara pero tuvieron que hacerlo, sacar al bebe para poder salvarles la vida a ambos cuando,…_

_-"Es un,.. NIÑO",…- grita a todo pulmón el Joven Feliz Padre, que agradece en salvarles la vida a su Joven esposa como a su bebe prematuro,.. _

_Kya lo tiene en sus brazos que lo contempla bien antes de pasárselos a la madre –"es tan pequeñito",… -dice ella al entregarle al bebe a la madre cuando siente ella una mano en su hombro sonríe quien es_

_-Si te digo que asi estaba una pequeña bebita que conozco- se sorprende Kya a lo que el Doctor Lon le dice que el asiente que da a entender que ella asi estaba,.._

_Todos son felicitados al grupo de médicos y enfermeras que ayudaron a salvar la vida de un bebe prematuro como a una Joven madre que se merecen en ir a dormir por el largo trabajo en ayudar en trae un ser a este bello mundo._

_Pasa el rato Kya como Kimmy les están dando de comer cuando escuchan que carraspean ellas voltean y ven que tres jóvenes médicos les sonríen, ellas al verles les regresa la sonrisa cuando Kya ve a uno que se le hace conocido porque es calvo lo contempla bien es guapo, delegado, alto, mas alto que su padre, de tez clara, ojos oscuro y sigue sorprendida mas porque es calvo, cuando el Joven medico también la contempla bien que se sorprende mas al ver sus hermosos ojos azules claro como el cielo_

_-"¿Nos Conocemos?"- ambos se dicen al mismo tiempo cuando escuchan que carraspean que voltean a ver, sonríe Kya quien es, pero el Joven Medico al verlo le hace gestos_

_-"Déjeme felicitarlos,.. Señoritas,.. Jóvenes médicos"- sonríen ellos al escuchar lo que les dice el Joven Comandante Fong, ellos solamente sonríen cuando se sienta él en medio de Kya y Aní para que no tengan contacto alguno –bueno como les decía los felicitos al magnífico trabajo que han hecho, solamente vengo para informarles que el pequeño pueblo desea organiza una pequeña reunión con un baile porque ya mañana todos regresan a sus lugares de origen- asienten y sonríe a lo que el Joven Comandantes les dice cuando se escucha que alguien se queja.._

_-"¿Qué como que en este pueblo no hay carne?"- escuchan que una de las chicas enfermeras se queja, Aní suspira porque es una de la que lo asiste cuando Kya y Kimmy se miran suspiran que hacen mueca _

_Se escucha un suspiro cuando voltean a ver quien lo produce- "¿esta usted bien,.. Comandante?"- se sorprende Fong a la pregunta de Kya_

_-si señorita lo que me duele que su,.."Compañera" se equivoco de profesión-_

_Asiente a lo que dice –"Si,.. Ella siempre,.. Bueno ella es asi"-les dice Kya cuando ve que el joven médico calvo quiere decir algo, pero,.._

_-Bueno Médicos, Señoritas, creo que hay que seguir- asiente a lo que les dice que se levantan y siguen a sus deberes..._

_Pasa el rato viene el señor joven padre agradecer personalmente a Kya porque ayudar, que sonríe ella- Señor no se moleste como le decía es mi obligación_

_-señorita,.. En verdad no tengo palabras para agradecer en poder ayudar para que naciera mí bebe, como a mi joven esposa_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que el señor le dice -¿Cómo se llama su bebe?_

_El joven padre sonríe de alegría – ¿Francamente no lo sé?, ¿por eso vengo a pedirle como a usted como gustaría llamarlo?_

_Se sorprende Kya y se pone feliz al saber, que pide ella ver al bebe, el médico como su amiga como el comandante Fong va con ella cuando carga nuevamente al bebe en sus brazos, sonríe ella al ver al pequeñín bebe que lo tiene que le recorren sus lagrimas mas al ver que le da una sonrisa, se emociona ella a ver,.._

_-"¿se mira hermosa con ese bebe en sus brazos?"- _

_Se sorprende y sonríe Kya a la pregunta que le hace que voltea a ver y es el joven Comandante Fong que solamente le queda por darle una sonrisa al decirle_

_-"¿y bien que nombre usted le pondera?"_

_Nuevamente le pregunta el joven padre del bebe que voltea a verlo -¿Cómo se llama usted?"_

_El joven padre sonríe de oreja a oreja- Me llamo Kuan-Yin_

_Abre sus ojos Kya al nombre del padre del bebe que hace mueca cuando mira a la madre- "¿Usted señora como le gustaría que se llame su bebe?"_

_La joven madre sonríe que voltea a su joven esposo –"Yo le pondría el nombre de su padre"- sonríe mas al decirle que Kya le pasa a su bebe_

_-Bueno entonces bienvenido,.. "Kuan- Yin"-le dice poniendo su mano en la cabecita del bebe que Todos sonríen y asiente a lo que Kya dice, que dejan a la joven pareja solos, para terminar lo que están haciendo._

_Pasa la tarde cae la noche se organiza el pequeño baile cuando Kya está con sus compañeras en eso,.._

_-"¿una apuesta que el joven comandante me saca a bailar?"_

_Kya como Kimmy suspira a lo que Linny dice cuando escuchan que carraspean ellas alzan su mirada y Kya abre sus ojos porque delante de ella esta Fong pidiendo para bailar –"¿Me haría el Honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?",…_

_Se levanta Kya para aceptar la pieza de baile cuando voltea a ver a Linny esta más enojada que nunca_

_-"¿Por qué a la mestiza si la invito?"- se queja_

_-"¡Sssshhh!",.."Tranquilízate"- le pide la maestra Ming cuando la chico voltea a verla le hace gesto—"¿Deja que llegamos a Ciudad Republica para que sepan tus padres de tu mal comportamiento?"_

_Abre Linny sus ojos a lo que le dice la maestra que se cruza mas sus brazos que hace un berrinche –"¿estas advertida?"- se enoja más a lo que la maestra le dice que las damas compañeras están que no se aguantan de la risa,.._

_Kya y Fong están bailando cuando él se le acerca más a su oído,..-"¿Por qué la primera vez usted me rechazo en bailar?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta del joven Comandante, que pasa saliva – "Disculpe pero usted me entenderá el por qué"_

_Fong abre sus ojos que voltea a verla –"¿señorita –Kya le pide que no diga su nombre el sonríe a su petición- lo digo porque estaba también Hanko?"_

_Kya abre sus ojos al escuchar el nombre del chico que se detiene, el Joven Comandante Fong se da cuenta que regresa a su lugar y al verla –"Perdóneme",.. No me acordaba que por culpa del como los sabios de la tribu del norte iban hacer con usted una barbaridad_

_Kya no le dice nada solamente agacha mas su cabeza –Lo que más me duele que a pesar de todo Usted sigue tan amable y atento conmigo_

_-por favor señorita, al contrario, me siento en deuda con usted,.. _

_Alza Kya su mirada que le sonríe, el también le sonríe, que pasa el rato, siente ella la mirada de otra persona que voltea a ver, sonríe al saber que es el joven médico calvo cuando lo mira que viene con ella, sonríe mas—"¿desea señorita bailar conmigo esta pieza?"_

_Kya solamente se para lo toma la mano para ir a la pista de baile., Ambos solamente se miran sin decirse ninguna palabra que solamente sus ojos hablan cuando la música se acaba ellos siguen parados, se sonrojan al darse cuenta que la música se acabo que regresa Aní a Kya a su lugar que le besa su mano, se sonroja al hecho cuando ven al joven Comandante Fong algo molesto, Aní lo ignora –"A sido un placer en conocerla,.. Señoría"- le dice pero cuando tiene en frente Aní a Fong se miran ambos con una mirada que no se dicen nada, que Aní regresa a su lugar._

_Kya esta embobada con el joven médico que en realidad no escucha lo que el Joven Comandante le dice –"¿está usted bien?"_

_Voltea a verlo –"¿si,.. Porque?"- le pregunta_

_Fong solamente no dice nada que siguen comiendo cuando llego la hora de despedirse todos los del pueblo agradece por su ayuda que viene el Doctor Lon como la Maestra Ming a que entren a sus lugares para dormir._

_Sonríe Kya al recostarse que abraza más su peluche- "Ya mañana regresamos a casa",.. Espero que Papi ya hablara llegado- sonríe mas al decirse, pero se entristece- "¿Y si no ha llegado?",.. Entonces ya sería casi los cinco meses que no lo he visto- nuevamente se dice que abraza mas su peluche—Pobre Papi ser el Avatar es un trabajo agotador…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Katara les está dando las buenas noches a los muchachos cuando,.._

_-"¿Mami?"- voltea ella quien le habla que sonríe_

_-¿Qué pasa Bumi?_

_El chico se sienta en uno de los sillones de su casa que suspira- "¿Ya mañana regresa Kya verdad?"- _

_Asiente Katara a la pregunta de su hijo pero ve que le quiere decir algo mas –"Dime Bumi,.. ¿Qué pasa?"_

_Nuevamente el chico suspira- "Mami, ¿Tu crees,.. Que Papa se haya olvidado de nosotros?"_

_Abre Katara sus ojos a la pregunta de su hijo cuando ve en la esquina al otro que sonríe ella –"Tenzin",…-sale el chico de su escondite que pide ella que ambos la abrasen y trata de no llorar- Mis niños saben bien que su padre es el Avatar tiene el obligaciones con el mundo de eso siempre lo han sabido..._

_-"Lo sé Mami" –suspira Tenzin al decirle- lo que pasa que ya va para los cinco meses que no está en casa y Yo que recuerde nunca ha estado tanto tiempo lejos_

_Abre Bumi sus ojos a lo que dice su hermano menor que voltea a verlo- No seas mentiroso, que ya no lo recuerdas,.."Verdad"_

_Se sorprende el chico a lo que su hermano le dice que _

_-"Vamos mis niños no discutan",.. Y tu Padre cuando estuvo contigo en el templo del aire del sur fue más de seis meses,…_

_Tenizn abre sus ojos, que recuerda el tiempo que estuvieron, que asiente a lo que le dice su madre pero sonríe al sentir un beso en su mejilla de ella, que también se lo regresa _

_-"Anden a dormir porque ya mañana en la tarde regresa Kya y sabremos cómo le fue",.._

_Los chicos asiste a lo que su madre le dice que Bumi voltea nuevamente al verla –"¿espero que no venga con una tragedia?"—pregunta el_

_-"Bumi",..-le grita su madre, que el chico solamente queda por sonreír que entra a su habitación a dormir,…_

_Katara solamente suspira que también hace lo mismo que sus hijos, se pone su comisión que entra en la cama, pero no puede dormir que recuerda la pregunta de Bumi que solamente le queda por tomar la almohada de Aang para abrazarla –"¿Cómo te extraño mi hermoso Maestro?"- suspira al decir que besa la almohada, que se queda dormida., pero despierta que siente una mano en su hombro que se voltea a ver que abre sus ojos a quien ve que sonríe de oreja a oreja,..-"Aang",…-dice cuando siente un dedo en sus labios,.._

_-"Katara,… Amor,.. Ya estoy en casa",…._

_***Muchas Gracias por sus mensajes.**_


	79. Chapter 80

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir Conmigo.**Recuerden capitulo con contenido LEMMON****_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Jadena**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_-"Katara,… Amor,… Ya estoy en Casa",…_

_Sonríe Katara al verlo que le quita su dedo de su boca que hace abrazarlo, suspira al sentirlo en su cuerpo–"Aang",… "¿No sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado?"_

_Aang hace al verse que al mirarla ve que le recorren sus lagrimas, el no pude evitar que también empieza sus ojos a llenarse de lagrimas que besa sus labios –"Amor",.. Jadea al decirle entre beso y beso-"También los he extrañado",…"No sabes cuánto" -Se acomoda Katara que desea levantarse de la cama, se da cuenta que se sorprende-¿Qué pasa amor?_

_Sonríe al escucharlo –deja prepararte algo para que comas, porque de seguro vienes con hambre_

_Sonríe a lo que le dice que la detiene que hace sentarla en sus piernas- Amor, si tengo Hambre, pero de "Ti",.._

_Se sonroja al escucharlo que ambos nuevamente se besan, poco a poco abriendo sus bocas acariciándose sus labios, Aang hace poner a Katara nuevamente en la cama, sonríe ella al hecho, cuando lo ve que se está quitando su ropa para entrar con ella y al estar juntos nuevamente se besas._

_-"Aang,… ¿En dónde has estado?" escucha a la pregunta de Katara y entre beso y beso_

_Jadea el al sentir las manos de ella por su piel que no desea perderla –"Amor, por favor",.. "después hablamos"-jadea al decirle_

_Sonríe a su petición y mas al sentir los beso de Aang que recorren por su piel que jadea ella mas a la pasión que está provocando cuando nuevamente regresa a sus labios se miran a los ojos que se abrazan –"¿mis bebes?",… "Kya, Bumi Y Tenzin"- sonríe a la pregunta de él pero recuerda a Kya que no sabe que decir, solamente se acerca más para besarlo_

_-¿después hablamos?,.. "¿deseo sentirte que estas aquí que no eres un sueño?"_

_Se detiene a la pregunta de Katara que al verla y mirar sus hermosos ojos azul de mar los besas, sienta ella el calor de su amor –"aquí estoy amor",… "Aquí estoy",_

_Asiente a lo que le dice cuando nuevamente poco a poco sus cuerpos piden por ellos,… jadea Katara al sentir que está dentro de ella que al verse nuevamente de besan, poco a poco despacio, sin necesidad de apresurarse, abriendo sus bocas, saboreando el placer de sus labios, como de sus cuerpos, Poco a Poco Aang se empieza a mover, lentamente, cuando sus manos van recorriendo el cuerpo de ella como si tuvieran un siglo sin verse, sin tocarla, como su cuerpo necesitara de ella y ella de él, poco a poco llenándose de pasión, esa pasión que solo ellos se dan cuando llegan al pico de su amor,.._

_Se acomoda para salir de ella, pero hace abrazarla para que su cabeza este en su pecho, poco a poco recuperando sus alientos y sintiéndose ambos sus respiración cuando Katara alza su mirada y al ver la sonrisa de el, sonríe ella que le da un beso ligero en sus labios y al mirarse-"te amo"- se dicen mutuamente, regresa Katara a poner su cabeza en su pecho que dan bienvenida al sueño._

_Amanece abre Katara de golpe sus ojos que recuerda que si lo que vivió fuese un hermoso sueño o es una realidad, pero al levantar su vista sonríe al verlo, que no lo puede evitar que sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lagrimas- "no fue un sueño, el está aquí conmigo"- sonríe al decirse, que poco a poco se levanta para contemplar lo hermoso que es su Maestro Aire, que con uno de sus dedos le roza su rostro cuando ve que unos hermoso ojos grises profundo la mira, acompañado de su hermosa sonrisa seductora que poco a poco se acerca para besar sus labios,…_

_-"Buenos días,.. Mi bella esposa"_

_Sonríe y se sonroja al escucharlo que se acerca un poco más para regresar el dulce beso- "buenos días mi guapo esposo"- sonríe Aang al escucharla –"¿en donde andabas mi niño tontorrón del Iceberg?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su amada que sonríe al verle –Katara en estos meses estado en la nación del fuego pero habido demasiado trabajo en pequeños pueblos que hasta Zuko se tuvo que ir conmigo,.. -Se sienta Katara en la cama que el también se sienta y hace abrazarla cuando la mira –"¿no me digas que les paso algo a mis bebe?",.. "Katara",.. "¿dime Kya, Bumi Y Tenzin están bien?"-le pregunta ya preocupado_

_-Tranquilo Aang, ellos están bien, lo que pasa que muchas veces te escribimos tus hijos y Yo, para casi no recibimos respuesta de ti_

_Se entristece al saber que le pone una mano en su mejilla- Lo sé Katara, Pero con las obligaciones como Avatar es como si casi a todo el mundo ocupara de mi -Asiente a lo que le dice que le da una sonrisa cuando la ve que se quiere levantar se sorprende al lo que hace –"¿adonde vas?"_

_Se voltea Katara para ponerse su bata –Voy a darme un baño- sonríe al decirle cuando se muerde su labios—"¿desea mi niño acompañarme?"_

_Abre sus ojos Aang a su pregunta que avienta las sabanas para acompañarla a bañarse que va detrás de ella abrazada,.. –"¿dígame mi Diosa nos bañamos en la bañera?"_

_Se sonroja más a su pregunta –"No"_

_Se sorprende que la hace puchero, se ríe Katara y trata de no entristecerse por lo de Kya, que recuerda que el no sabe que ella no está cuando siente que la abraza más hacia el dándole un beso en su cuello, otro en su oído cuando le susurra- "vamos mi amor"_

_Sonríe Katara al escucharlo que mejor lo anima a bañarse en la regadera del baño, que en realidad empieza otra ronda en hacer el amor, porque ella esta su espalda en la pared de su baño que siente las manos de el que recorren nuevamente su piel, que jadea nuevamente a nombrar su nombre porque está dentro de ella nuevamente,….._

_En el pabellón de meditación sale Tenzin al salir junto con los acólitos y varios monjes de su meditación matutina que sonríe el al ver quien viene,..-"Oogi"- bufa el bisonte al escuchar su voz que el joven futuro maestro aire sonríe-"Ya lo sé qué tienes hambre"- le está diciendo cuando ve quien viene llegando. —"Cielito",.. –La Bisonte también la bufa que recuerda- "¿También extrañas a la llorona y enojona de Kya,.. Verdad?"- y como si el bisonte le entendiera también le bufa,.. –Bien ya lo sé que tienen hambre, ya les voy a dar de comer- les dice que les da de comer como a los lémures cuando se sorprende quien falta -¿en dónde está Cielo?- se pregunta cuándo como si los bisontes entendiera voltea hacia el establo donde está su madre la bisonte que Tenzin se acerca cuando abres sus ojos,..-"Appa"- grita-"¿Qué le está haciendo?"- le pregunta al ver al Bisonte de su padre montado arriba de Cielo cuando abre sus ojos –"¿dije Appa?"- se pregunta él cuando sonríe –"APPA",.. Si tu estas aquí,.. Papi ya está aquí- se dice que corre que hace una bola de aire para ir más rápido cuando entra a su cocina sonríe a quien ve –"Mami",.. "¿dime Ya esta papi verdad?"- _

_Sonríe Katara de oreja a oreja a la pregunta de su hijo –"Aquí estoy Tenzin"- escucha el chico que le hablan cuando lo ve a su padre sonríe de oreja a oreja que empieza a recorrer sus ojos de lagrimas _

_-"¡PAPA!",.."¡PAPA!"—grita al verlo que ambos padre e hijo se abrazan fuerte tanto que ambos lloran-"Papa,.. ¿Pensé en un momento que nunca vendrías?"_

_Suspira Aang que se quita sus lagrimas cuando hace que se miren y al ver a su hijo sonríe de oreja a oreja- "Hijo como crees",.. "Yo no puedo vivir si ustedes"_

_Sonríe el chico a lo que su padre le dice que nuevamente se abrazan cuando ve que viene alguien rascándose su cabeza que el joven abre sus ojos a quien ve_

_-"¡PAPA",…" ¿ESTAS AQUÍ?"_

_Suspira a la pregunta de su hijo que sonríe cuando lo mira algo serio –"Hola,… Bumi"_

_El chico al ver a su padre junto con su hermano menor y a un lado su madre no sabe cómo reaccionar que solo le quedar abrir sus brazos para abrazarlo_

_Suspira Aang y sonríe al sentir el calor de Bumi que se abrazan tan fuerte cuando lo mira se sorprende el –"Hijo",.. "¿Bumi estas casi de mi estatura?"_

_Sonríe el chico de alegría al escucharlo, que Aang voltea a ver a su otro hijo y al verlos juntos el se deja caer en una de las sillas,.. –"Hijos de mi alma",.. "Cuanto han crecido"_

_Los chicos sonríen de oreja a oreja a lo que su padre le dice cuando ven a su madre que está llorando, van con ella abrazarlo,.._

_-Vamos Mami, no es para que llores- Tenzin le dice que ella solamente le sonríe cuando voltea a ver a Aang_

_-Aang un poco mas y no sabré cuando lave calazones si son tuyos o los de Tenzin_

_Aang al escucharla se sonroja a lo que le dice _

_-"¡Mami"",…- escucha que le grita Tenzin todo sonrojado cuando el chico siente el abrazo de su hermano mayor que solo suspira al verlo_

_-"¿Kya?",.. ¿"En donde está su hermana?"- les pregunta al no verla _

_Cuando Bumi como Tenzin abre sus ojos que voltean a ver a su Madre, se da cuenta Aang que se levanta,..-"Katara",.."¿En donde esta mi bebe?"- le pregunta ya alzando su voz y preocupado_

_Cuando ve que Bumi le pide que se siente –Tranquilo Papa, Tranquilo,.. La llorona y enojona de tu Hija,.. No esta_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice que frunce su frente que nuevamente voltea a verlos –"¿Cómo que mi bebe no está?",…-nuevamente les grita_

_Suspira Katara nuevamente a su pregunta –Aang,.. Tranquilo siéntate y te contare_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice que se sienta en la silla cruza sus brazos para escuchar lo que le va a decir cuando Katara le cuenta lo que paso y porque ella no estás en la casa que cuando termina de decirle se levanta más furioso. —"¿Y QUIEN LE DIO PERMISO A MI BEBE?",… " ¿Quién?"-les grita preguntante_

_-"Vamos Papa no es para que te pongas asi"- le habla con algo de autoridad Bumi que se sorprende el cómo le hablo su hijo_

_-"Bumi",… ¡Hijo!",…_

_Suspira el chico por alzarle la voz a su padre que se sienta a un lado- Perdóname Papa por hablarte asi, lo que pasa que no es para que no te pongas asi, como dice Mami la llorona y enojona hoy llega y veras que al verte se pondrá feliz de verte como estamos nosotros –sonríe a lo que le dice su hijo que asiente- aunque pensábamos que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros-_

_Abre sus ojos Aang a lo que le dice nuevamente Bumi que agacha su cabeza –Perdóneme pero esta vez con mis obligaciones se me hizo muy difícil en volver antes- les dice alzando su mirada cuando los tres los abrazan, sonríe el al sentir el calor de su familia que se siente feliz cuando,.._

_-"Mami espero que este el desayuno porque tengo un hambre",.._

_Sonríen todos a lo que Bumi les dice que Katara prepara el desayuno para su familia y esperar en la tarde ir por su hija a la escuela de la Ciudad._

_**Ciudad Republica frontera con el Reino Tierra lado Oeste.-**_

_Se estaban despidiendo Kya ya esta apunto de subirse al camión que la llevara de regreso a la Ciudad y en consecuencia a su casa va feliz y a la vez triste al no poder saber el nombre del guapo medico calvo que conoció aunque no lo pudo tratar y oír el timbre de su voz, siente en su corazón una alegría al conocerlo más bien solamente al verlo como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes esta tan concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando escuchan que carraspea sonríe ella a quien ve_

_-¿Qué se le ofrece señor?_

_Sonríe el Joven padre –Señorita solamente me vengo a despedir a nombre de mi joven esposa como mi bebe, ya saben que ellos están en su humilde casa_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que señor le dice –Al contrario como le dije es para mi una alegría en poder ayudar_

_-Bueno señorita como ya se va me puede decir usted como se llama_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que le pide el señor- Disculpe pero no le puede decir cómo me llamo_

_El señor se entristece al saber Kya al ver su reacción suspira- Mire no se entristezca al saber cómo me llamo solo deseo pedirle si usted y su hermosa familia un día van a Ciudad Republica pueden irme a visitar – sonríe el señor al escucharla – Yo vivo en la Isla del Avatar_

_El joven señor se sorprende a lo que le dice- "¿la Isla del Avatar?"_

_Asiente Kya a su pregunta que ve que el señor sonríe de oreja a oreja-"No me diga que usted es la Gran Maestra Katara?"_

_Kya abre sus ojos, sonríe y se sonroja a su pregunta –"No"—sonríe mas al decirle- ella es mi Mami- se lo dice orgullosamente_

_El joven padre abre sus ojos –"¿entonces usted es la hija de ella y del,…?"-Kya lo interrumpe que sonríe nuevamente y orgullosamente –Si,.. El es mi Papi, pero,.. "SssHhh",..-le dice que voltea a ver para que nadie la escuche- nadie debe de saber que Yo estoy aquí_

_El señor abre sus ojos al saber que es la hija del Avatar pero se sorprende al porque nadie debe de saber—"¿Pero… Porque nade debe de saber que es hija del Avatar Aang y de la maestra Katara?"_

_Suspira nuevamente Kya a la pregunta –Por favor entiéndeme,.. "Si",… -se lo dice casi suplicándole y con una hermosa sonrisa_

_El joven señor asiente que se despide de ella y se reirá de lugar cuando ya Kya se sube arriba del camión que las levara de regreso a la Ciudad que se sienta nuevamente en su lugar sonríe al ver a su amiga Kimmy cuando escucha que carraspea se sorprende ella- "¿Qué hace aquí Comandante Fong?"_

_El joven comandante se sienta en frente de ella que le da una sonrisa- Bueno Señorita Kya,.. Me regreso con ustedes a Ciudad Republica como guardaespaldas de Ustedes para que lleguen sanas a sus casas_

_Kya solamente mueve su cabeza que suspira cuando siente un ligero codazo de su amiga Kimmy como un susurro- ¿creo que está enamorado de ti?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su amiga que pasa saliva, que voltea a ver al Comandante que el al verla de da una gran sonrisa- "¿espero que Papi no esté porque ahora no querrá que salga de la isla?"-ella se pregunta que se tranquiliza cuando nuevamente ve al Comandante- "es algo guapo,.. Pero no se parece a Papi"- nuevamente se dice mentalmente y trata que él no le saque mucha platica cuando nuevamente escucha que el carraspea voltea ella a verlo a ver que quiere –"¿Qué se le ofrece Comandante?"_

_Sonríe el Joven Comandante –"Fong",.. Recuerde, Fong- asiste Kya a lo que dice cuando el joven comandante pasa saliva al hablarle pero ve que ella está esperando su pregunta –"Kya",.. ¿Usted tenía pensado que nombre ponerle al hijo del matrimonio?_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de Fong que se sonroja- "Bueno,.. Yo" –se sonroja más que voltea a verlo cuando ve que está esperando su respuesta- "si el bebe fuera mío le pondera el nombre de Papi,.. Claro si fuera niño,.. Y si fuera una niña le pondría como mami, Katara_

_-"¿le pondría usted a sus hijos el nombre de sus padres?"_

_Frunce su frente a como le pregunta de el comandante que cruza sus brazos –Si, que tiene de malo que desee ponerle el nombre de mis padres a mi hijos,…-le responde ella cuando en la mira algo firme y a los ojo pero con una ligera sonrisa que él le da_

_-"bueno Yo siempre he pensado que si el primer hijo es varón que se llame como el padre?"_

_-"¿Cómo,… el Padre?"- le pregunta al verlo casi tartamudeando que solamente le da una ligera sonrisa –"bueno falta mucho para que Yo decía con quien desee casarme y sea el padre de mis bebes"- se lo dice ya algo seria._

_Fong solamente no le dice nada que ella mejor se voltea para dar terminada la plática._

_**Reino Tierra frontera con Ciudad Republica lado Oeste.-**_

_Aní ya estaba arriba del camión que los llevara de regreso a Ba Sing Se, suspira el al no saber el nombre de la chica de los hermoso ojos azules claro la que tiene el mecho blanco, nuevamente suspira él cuando el mismo sonríe- ¿Pensé en un momento que la hermosa chica enfermera,.. La del mechón blanco era Kya? –sonríe nuevamente que voltea a ver al vidrio en donde va sentado –Pero esta chica tiene los mismo color de ojos que mi bebe- sonríe que deja escapar nuevamente un suspira –"Kya",…_

_-"¿Qué acabas de decir Aní?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta que voltea a ver –"Hank",.. Nada- le dice pasando saliva, el chico arquea su ceja que se sienta a un lado del cuando sienten que el camión ya va en marcha rumbo a la Ciudad Capital del Reino Tierra_

_-¿Cómo que nada Aní si te escuche que dijiste algo?-_

_Suspira a la pregunta de su amigo- Ya te lo dije, Hank no es nada_

_Suspira el joven médico a lo que su amigo calvo le dice cuando se sienta atrás de ellos su otro amigo cuando uno de los Jóvenes médicos que va adelantes de ellos comenta algo,.._

_-¿Saben que el Comandante Fong se regresa con las chicas a Ciudad Republica?...—abre sus ojos Aní a lo que su compañero dice que hace que voltea a verlo_

_-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! –Aní le pregunta que su joven compañero le sonríe_

_-Si el muy astuto se fue con las chicas porque según,… que una de ellas es la hija del Avatar_

_Aní al escuchar abre sus ojos –"¿Qué acabas de decir?"- pregunta tomándole de su camisa, el joven médico se sorprende a su reacción que hace que lo suelte _

_-¿Qué está Pasando? –les pregunta con autoridad cuando los chicos voltean a ver quién es, Aní pasa saliva cuando su compañero se acomoda su camisa_

_-"Director,..Xin-Fu",.. Que este,.. ¡Aní!,.. Se sorprendió al escuchar que dije que el Comandante Fong se fue en el camión donde van las chicas porque según va la hija del Avatar,.._

_El Director el Doctor Xin-Fu abre sus ojos al escuchar lo que el joven médico dice-¿Quién le dijo eso,… Doctor Lee?_

_El Doctor Lee abre sus ojos a la pregunta del Director que le sonríe- francamente escuche que decían que el Comándate estaba protegiendo a la Hija del Avatar, porque según él está interesado en ella, por eso una de las chicas enfermeras él no se despegaba de ella._

_El Director Xin-Fu se sienta cuando ve que todos los jóvenes médicos se le quedan viendo, el al verlos se sorprende como están—Disculpe Doctor Lee pero que Yo sepa ninguna de las chicas enfermeras era la hija del Avatar ¿dígame usted cree que el avatar permitiría que su hija viniera a dar apoyo y mas a un lugar muy pobre? –les dice cuando unos asiente_

_-Yo digo que si,.._

_El Director se sorprende a la respuesta de Aní que al verlo nuevamente arquea su ceja-¿Por qué lo dice Doctor?- le pregunta firme y serio_

_Aní al saber cómo le pregunta se pone firme- recuerde Doctor que Vivi en la Isla del Avatar Aang junto con su familia y ellos son sencillas personas que no andan despreciando a nadie al contrario siempre a los mas necesitados ellos ayudan_

_El Director se sorprende a lo que Aní le dice –Pero la Hija de él es una,.. ¿Princesa?_

_Se sorprende más Aní a la pregunta de él que agacha la cabeza – Si, tiene usted todo la razón,.. "Ella es una Princesa"- _

_Asiente el Director a lo que dice que mejor no siguen diciendo nada, Aní se queda callado que voltea a ver el panorama del lugar que suspira- si ella es una Princesa y Yo solamente un simple medico que sigue enamorado de una bebe- se dice en sus pensamientos que mejor deja de pensar en Kya._

_**Ciudad Republica, Escuela de Enfermería para Maestras Agua.-**_

_Katara junto con sus niños habían llegado porque no tarda en llegar Kya cuando,.._

_-"Katara,… Hermanita",…_

_Sonríe al escuchar el grito de su hermano que al verlos se abrazan cuando ve a sus sobrinos se abrazan también cuando,.. –"¿Para mí no hay un abrazado?"_

_Voltea Sokka quien le pregunta que sonríe- "Aang,… Hermano",..¿Cuando llegaste?- le pregunta cuando lo mira serio -¿Qué tienes porque estas molesto?_

_Aang arque su ceja que cruza sus brazos –"No te lo imaginas",…_

_Suspira a la pregunta de su cuñado que le da una cara –"Vamos no me digas que estas molesto porque le di permiso a la pequeña"_

_-"Sokka",.. Es mi bebe,.. ¿Y si le pasa algo o le hacen algo?- le pregunta preocupado cuando Sokka al escucharlo arque su ceja cruza sus brazos _

_-No es para que te pongas asi,.._

_-"que",..¿Entonces como quieres que me ponga?- le responde casi gritando, Katara solamente mueve su cabeza que pone uno de sus manos en la espalda de él para que se tranquilice. —"Katara mi bebe si le pasa algo",.._

_-"Aang, por favor"- le pide Katara, el suspira al escucharla que ve a sus hijos molesto por su actitud_

_-Vamos, Aang que querías que no la dejara ir,… ¿Qué Ya no recuerdas a alguien con esa actitud?,.._

_Suspira, sonríe y asiente a lo que le dice que voltea a ver a su amada Katara que la abraza, ella al sentir su abrazo, ambos de dan un ligero beso al recordar,.._

_-"Oogisss"- escuchan que les dicen, ellos solamente se sonrojan_

_-"Tío Sokka" ¿a quién te referías con alguien que ustedes conocen?_

_Sonríe Sokka a la pegunta de su sobrino que voltea a verlo cuando él ve a su cuñado y hermana ella le pide que no, pero el sonríe –bueno,.. Tenzin, Bumi, Hijos,.. Me refería a una persona que conocemos que si a tu hermana no le dejaba ir de seguro se hubiera escapado para ayudar –sonríen a lo que les dice cuando él se lleva su mano a su barbilla que deja escapar un suspiro y se quita una de sus ojos una lagrima que cae- "que tiempos"- ¿recuerdan el cuento de la Dama Pintada?,.._

_Los chicos sonríe al recordar pero cuando se miran Tenzin se pone serio, Bumi lo abraza- vamos cabeza de aire no me digas que no lo recuerdas,.._

_Suspira el chico a lo que su hermano le dice que no dice nada,.._

_Sokka les sonríe cuando ve nuevamente a su cuñado serio- Vamos Hombre "¿Piensa?",.. La pequeña aunque se parezca a Ti no puede negar que tiene algo de mi hermana_

_Sonríe Aang a lo que le dice que le da la razón,…_

_-"si,… Imaginarme que se escarpia en la noche, a Appa le diera moras para teñir su lengua para que apareciera enfermo –dice cuando hace mueca de enojo que voltea a ver a su hermana- y nos puso a todos en peligro",.. ¿Lo recuerdas Katara?,.._

_Abre sus ojos a lo que Sokka dice, que se sonroja al recuerdo—"Mami",… ¿entonces fuiste tú la Dama Pintada?- abre mas sus ojos a la pregunta de Bumi que solamente le queda darle una sonrisa pero sonríe mas al sentir el abrazo de Aang como un beso en su mejilla._

_Kya se estaba bajando del camión suspira de felicidad al ver que ya está en la ciudad cuando la sacan de sus pensamientos,.. –Déjeme ayudarle- sonríe a la petición del Comandante que asiente –deje pedir un carruaje para dejarla en su casa- abre Kya sus ojos al escucharlo que voltea a verlo-_

_-"Comandante Fong"—_

_Voltea a verla que le sonríe, ella apenada pasa saliva- le agradezco pero van a venir por mí_

_-"¿van a venir por usted?"- le pregunta algo triste pero no lo demuestra cuando ve que ella busca a alguien y ve que corre cuando él ve a Katara,.._

_-"¡Mam!",…" ¡Mam!",.. –le grita al verla._

_Katara escucha el grito de su hija que sale a su encuentro que se abrazan cuando,.. -¿Para tu Papi no hay nada?,.. –alza Kya su mirada cuando lo ve sonríe ella de oreja a oreja que no lo puede evitar le recorren sus lagrimas,.._

_-"¡Papi!",.. "¿Ya estás aquí?"- grita tanto que ambos se abrazan, sonríe Aang al abrazo de su hija cuando se ríe porque lo llena de besos_

_-"¡KYA!"- escuchan que le grita que suspira y saben quienes le gritan que voltea a verlos y les da una cara_

_-¿para tu Tío Guapo no hay nada?,.._

_Sonríe mas a quien le pregunta que también lo abraza cuando ve a su padre serio, sonríe ella que lo abraza también – "Papi",…_

_Sonríe al escuchar que le habla Kya que se pone serio. —"Mi bebe,… Porque decidiste ir ayudar"_

_Suspira a la pregunta de su padre_

–"_Los felicitos tiene una hija que si no fuera por ella no hubiéramos podido salvar dos vidas"- escuchan que les dice que voltean a ver que sonríen ellos_

_-"Lon"- grita Aang que ambos se saludan cuando sonríe mas porque les está platicando como pasaron las cosas, Aang y Katara abrazan a Kya que ambos le dan un beso en su frente, sonríe ella al hecho que se siente feliz y mas porque su padre ya está con ellos._

_-"bueno vamos a la casa porque Suki nos está esperando"-Sokka les dice que asienten a ir pero recuerda Kya sus cosas que esta por buscarlas cuando,.._

_-"señorita Avatar sus cosas"- escucha ella que le hablan que sonríe y agradece pero cuando el Comandante Fong ve a Aang se acerca para saludarlo, Kya abre sus ojos, pasa saliva cuando ve a su padre que cruza sus brazos pero sonio al verla, ella se acerca a ellos_

_-"nos vamos,.. Papi",…_

_Sonríe a su petición, que la ayuda a subir sus cosas que en realidad es una maleta y su mochila que trae que las sube arriba de Appa cuando Kya está por subirse_

_-"¿espero nuevamente volverla a ver?"- escucha que le pregunta ella solamente le sonríe_

_-"Kya",…-nuevamente le grita para que se suba_

_-"nos vemos"—solamente le grita al comandante al subirse al bisonte, el suspira y sonríe cuando la ve que sale junto con su familia, cuando siente Fong un mano en su hombro, voltea a ver y da una sonrisa_

_-"¿es muy hermosa la hija del Avatar?"- sonríe y asiste a la pregunta que le hace el Doctor Lon –Pero recuerda que él es muy celoso de su hija y mas porque ya sabes que le querían hacer._

_-"eso ya lo sé,.. Lon", por eso debo de tratar de demostrarte de que mis sentimientos son sinceros y que el Avatar vea que soy digno de su hija- sonríe al decirle que el Doctor Lon solamente le regresa la sonrisa_

_**Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Todos están comiendo que Kya les platica ya con detalles lo que hizo y los que paso cuando ve a sus padres felices a lo que hizo _

_-"Lo vez,.. Disque monje calvo a la pequeña nada le paso"_

_Voltea a ver Aang a lo que Sokka le dice que cuando ve a Kya sonríe- Bien está Bien, bueno mi bebe, Sabes que siempre me he sentido muy orgulloso de ustedes tres, que no era necesario que fueras,.._

_Abre sus ojos a lo que su padre le dice –"Papi,.." Lo siento si a la otra me pide iré ayudar_

_Suspira a lo que Kya le dice que quiere decir algo cuando siete a la mano de Katara que mejor no diga nada como la mirada de sus hijos_

_-bien mi bebe,..Está Bien._

_Sonríe al escucharlo que lo abraza y lo llena de besos el feliz que sonríe_

_-"¿entonces Kya como estaba el bebe?"- _

_Voltea a ver a la pregunta de su hermano que sonríe que ella con sus manos más o menos le indica de que tamaño estaba se sorprende a lo que les dices- "asi estabas mi pedacito cuando tu naciste"- voltea a ver a su madre cuando su padre le indica que si como sus tíos._

_Pasa el rato se despiden que se regresaren a su casa, Tenzin va en la cabeza de Appa, Kya se siente tan relajada que esta cabeceando para dormirse Katara se da cuenta que sonríe y hace abrazarla._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Estaban llegando cuando Katara se da cuenta que Kya está dormida sonríe al verla –"Aang",..- voltea verla que sonríe el al ver que Kya está dormida sonríe que desea cargarla cuando,.._

_-"Papi"—grita asustada_

_-"SssHhhh",… Mi bebe, relájate estas con Papi- abre sus ojos que asiente y sonríe, se la lleva cargada en marcha nupcial hacia su habitación que sus hermanos traen su maleta como su mochila._

_Llegan a su habitación Katara levanta las sabanas para que Aang la ponga en la cama y cuando era niña le quita sus zapatos,.. Despierta Kya al sentir- "duérmase mi bebe"- sonríe a la petición de su padre cuando escucha ella que avientan algo y también que se están riendo que se voltea a ver quién es cuando ve a sus hermanos riéndose porque cuando aventaron su mochila salió su peluche, se levanta a recogerlo que entra en la cama _

_-"que"- les grita ella, Bumi como Tenzin salen cuando ve a su padre y madre _

_-"¿Qué paso?"- les pregunta Katara seria,.._

_-Nada mami, lo que pasa que descubrimos que dentro de la mochila de la enojona estaba adentro el peluche el de la sonaja- se lo dice riéndose tanto Bumi como Tenzin_

_-"Bumi",… suspira el chico al escuchar su padre_

_-"Papa que no vez que aunque ya esta grande no deja ese peluche"- se queja el chico, Aang como Katara solamente mueve su cabeza y mejor les pide que vayan a descansar._

_Aang y Katara entran a su habitación para descansar cuando se abrazan- "¿sabes Katara recordé cuando era más pequeña que siempre se quedaba dormida?"_

_Sonríe Katara a lo que le dice –Si y ahora sé porque cuando los días que estuvo fuera no veía su peluche y es porque se lo llevo_

_Sonríe mas Aang al escuchar que deja escapar un suspiro que Katara voltea a verlo- "Katara sigue siendo una bebe"_

_Katara al escucharlo solamente nueve su cabeza que mejor se dispone a dormir, sonríe el que se acomoda junto con ella y se quedan dormidos._

_Kya despierta que mejor se quita su ropa para ponerse su pijama que entra nuevamente en la cama se queda dormida cuando está soñando, sonríe al sueño cuando escucha que le dice,.. "felicidades es un hermoso niño", sonríe ella cuando ve que le entregan un hemos bebe de tez clara, pequeño, no tan chiquito como el bebe que ella ayudo, pero si un bebe recién nacido, sonríe mas al ver al bebe, porque esta calvo, se mociona al ver que el bebe abre sus ojos se sorprende al ver de qué color,.."Ojos verdes",… se dice ella que abre sus ojos al sueño que tuvo,.."No",… "¿porque el bebe tiene ojos verdes?",.. Abre mas sus ojos -"a mí no me interesa él",.. –Se dice que se acomoda para dormir que toma su peluche que sonríe y lo abraza mas -"el día que tenga un bebe debe de parecerse a Papi"- se dice el nuevamente y cae al sueño._

_***Gracias nuevamente por sus mensajes y espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo.**_


	80. Chapter 81

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Recuerden capitulo con contenido "Lemmon"**_

_***Un Millón de Gracias por comentar a estas hermosas personas**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jadena**_

_***MGDI**_

_**Reino Tierra Ciudad de Ba Sing Se, Dragón del Jazmín.-**_

_El General Iroh se estaba levantado temprano cuando un aroma agradable llega hasta sus fosas nasales que se va su cocina sonríe al ver quien esta_

_-"Buenos días Hijo"_

_Aní sonríe al escuchar el saludo del viejo General que le regresa el saludo –"el desayuno ya esta",.._

_Sonríe Iroh a lo que le dice el joven médico que se sienta en la mesa sonríe mas al ver el manjar de alimentos que preparo cuando se lleva un bocado a su boca abre sus ojo-"Mmmm",.. Como siempre te felicito aparte que eres un excelente medico eres un buen chef_

_Sonríe Aní al escuchar el alago de su Viejo amigo que se sienta con él para desayunar juntos cuando escucha que carraspea el voltea a verlo_

_-"¿Cómo te fue hijo?",.._

_Sonríe Aní a la pregunta del General –Bien, muy bien –sonríe Iroh a lo que le dice cuando ve que desea decir algo mas_

_-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta que deja de comer, suspira y ve que espera a su respuesta- bueno,… ¿Conocí a un miembro del orden del Loto Blanco?- Iroh al escuchar la pregunta arquea su ceja_

_-"ha",… ¿se puede saber quién es?_

_Hace algo de mueca que modera su postura y ve que espera la respuesta-"Fong",.. Se llama Fong –ve que sonríe el General al escucharlo cuando,..- "Comandante Fong,.. Hijo",.. Bueno tercero Yo diría porque según él su padre y abuelo se llaman igual_

_Asiente Iroh a lo que Aní le dice –"Hay algo más,.. Verdad" -Asiente a la respuesta que nuevamente deja escapar un suspiro pero acompañado de una sonrisa Iroh se dé cuenta que sonríe el-¿Cómo se llama?_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta que le cuenta como le fue cuando llega a la parte de la chica con los ojos azules claros y creía el que podría ser Kya pero ella tiene un mechón blanco, _

_Iroh al escuchar abre sus ojos que empieza a Toser, -"está bien",..- el viejo General abre sus ojos a lo que le dice Aní que le da una sonrisa algo nerviosa_

_-estoy bien,.. Pero sigue,…- Asiste a lo que le pide que termina de contarlo todo cuando ve Iroh que el joven medico baja su cabeza, pero voltea a verlo- "Iroh",… ¿Qué ha sabido de,… Kya?_

_-"¿Kya?",… -voltea a verlo -¿Por qué ahora preguntas por ella,.. Ani?_

_Suspira que se levanta que va hacia la ventana de la cocina para ver hacia afuera- sabe bien que siempre he sentido algo por ella, pero no sé si es amor, o un sentimiento de amistad, hace ya para casi siete años que no la veo_

_-"Aní",.. Vamos hijo, ella ya es una señorita hermosa, pero no debes de olvidar que si es todo este tiempo Tú no has hecho nada para saber de ella, porque ahora preguntas por ella_

_Asiente a lo que le dice que se vuelve a sentar en la mesa- como le he dicho cuando conocí a esa hermosa chica creí que pudiera ser ella, pero al ver su mecho Blanco al principio me decepciones, pero no sé que me paso, -se lo dice cuando se sonroja y al ver a Iroh se sonroja mas- ¿si te digo que me gusto?_

_Iroh sonríe al escuchar que le gusto la chica, pero él sabe que es Kya que le da una sonrisa –"¿conque te gusto la chica he?"_

_Se sonroja a la pregunta que asiente cuando Iroh sonríe mas que se toma de su barba—acuérdate que pertenezco al Orden del Loto Blanco y junto con el Director del Hospital de Ba Sing Se en donde trabajas y junto también con el Director Lon de Ciudad Republica se puede volver a organizar otra brigada de apoyo a las comunidades de Salud- abre sus ojo Aní a lo que le dice que voltea verlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Bueno ahora hay que dejar que pase un tiempo… digamos corto para que se pueda volver a organizar._

_Asiente a lo que dice y espera el tiempo para que se vuelva a organizar para volverla a ver._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Kya se estaba levantando que se dirige hacia la cocina de su casa cuando ve una nota en la mesa –"mi pedacito te deje tu desayuno no me tardo estoy en la escuela de tus hermanos porque hay junta,.. Si ves que me tardo por favor pon a cocer arroz para hacerla con verduras",.. Mami,.. Nota: Tu padre dijo que no iría al concejo- sonríe que quita la servilleta en donde está la nota cuando ve un plato con fruta sonríe mas ella que se levanta por miel para bañarlos y también ponerles frutos secos cuando esta desayunando escucha un ruido en su ventana sonríe ella aquí ve -¿Qué hacen aquí pequeños lémures?- les pregunta que ella ve una manzana en la mesa la parte y se las da a los pequeños, sonríe ella al verlos que se va_

_-¿no los acostumbres porque al rato no querrán salir de la casa?- se voltea a ver que sonríe-"Papi",.._

_Sonríe al ver a su hija que se abrazan y se dan un ligero beso en sus mejillas que se sientan en la mesa, a que Kya termina de desayunar cuando ve a su padre -¿ya desayunaste Papi?-_

_-si mi bebe, ya desayune, ¿pero se ve que te quedaste dormida?- sonríe a la pregunta de su padre que voltea a verlo._

_-bueno Papi en realidad caí como piedra y no es lo mismo dormir en tienda de campaña que en la cama, aparte tengo estos días de descanso de la escuela porque nos pidieron que escirbierasmo un ensayo de como los fue en el pueblo_

_-"¿un ensaño?"-arque su deja Aang al escucharle decir de lo que tiene que hacer su hija de tarea, que voltea a verla la da una sonrisa_

_Suspira a su pregunta que voltea a ver a su padre que ve que no sabe que es un ensayo –"Papi es lo que vivimos en pueblo y como nos fue ahí"- _

_Asiente Aang a lo que Kya le dice pero ve que él se rasca su cabeza, ella solamente se levanta deja el plato que nuevamente a su padre le da un beso en su cabeza calva sonríe de felicidad al hecho que hizo que ve que sale -¿adonde mi bebe?,.._

_Se detiene que voltea a verlo –Ya lo sabes papi a donde voy- se lo dice que sale_

_Sonríe mas Aang – si,.. Va a ver a Cielito como a sus hermanas como al bebe de Cielito –sonríe al decirse que se dirige hacia su habitación que recuerda a las palabras de Kya que se recuesta –Ya me siento viejo que también me cuesta ya trabajo dormir en tienda de campaña –se dice que se recuesta un rato._

_Pasa el rato cuando siente un ligero besos en sus labios sonríe-"Katara"- dice cuando nuevamente siente otro beso pero en su mejilla, otro por su cuello sabe quién es cuando,.._

_-"Aang",.. –grita al hecho que la abraza pero la trae hacia él para que esta arriba de el que abre sus ojos que sonríe al verla a los ojos._

_Sonríe Katara al verlo a los ojos que ambos se dan un ligero beso en sus labios,.. Y al separarse y nuevamente al verse le quita un mechón de su cabello de su rostro, cuando su otra mano está en la espalda de ella. Sonríe ella mas al sentir que la mano de Aang que está en su espalda le va levantando su falda –"Aang,…."_

_Sonríe el al escucharla que le da un beso en su cuello, cuando regresa a sus labios, poco a poco ambos el beso se hace más apasionado, que hace girar para que Katara esté su espalda en la cama el arriba de ella, sonríe a sus acciones suspira mas y jadea al sentir que le esta descorchando su blusa pero lo detiene,..-"¿Qué pasa Katara?"- el al verla se sienta en la cama_

_-Aang no podemos, tengo que hacer la comida porque al rato llegan tus hijos a comer-_

_Suspira a lo que le dice que le hace puchero, Katara al verlo suspira –"Aang por favor no me pongas esa cara"-_

_Nuevamente le hace puchero que se acerca a ella que la abraza que le da un beso en su cuello suspira Katara al hecho que hace—vamos amorcito,.. Tengo ganas de ti no ves que estos meses sin ti han sido muy pesados,…_

_Suspira al escucharlo que al verlo sonríe –bien,.. Está bien pero que sea rápido no quiero que venga de repente Kya a buscarnos y nos encuentre,..-se lo dice algo sonrojada_

_Sonríe de oreja a oreja que la abraza que empieza a besar nuevamente por su cuello, cuando sus manos poco a poco desabrochan su blusa, jadea Katara al sentir las caricias que poco a poco recorren por su piel, cuando nuevamente una de sus manos va subiendo su falda, jadea mas al sentir de uno de sus dedos está en su intimidad,.._

_Su respiración se acelera mas al sentir los beso de él que la recorre por su piel,..-"Aang,…"-jades al decir que siente la lujuria que le está dando_

_Sonríe Aang al escucharla que se acerca a su oído,..-"en verdad Mami sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti?,…_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que voltea a verlo cuando lo ve que trae una cara de pervertido,.. Abre más sus ojos al sentir de repente que entre en ella y se pone totalmente arriba que la abraza para estar más unidos,.._

_Pone Katara sus manos en su pecho que se acerca para besarlo,.. _

_Poco a poco la pasión se vuelve en lujuria que ambos empiezan a correar sus nombres,…_

_Kya esta cepillando a Cielito cuando ve que viene –"¿Oogi también quieres que te cepille?"- el bisonte le bufa, ella hace mueca- ¿entonces que hizo este disque futuro maestro punta de flecha?- se queja ella al ver que su hermano menor no hizo nada- Lo siento cuando venga tu disque,.. "Amo",.. Que te cepille- le dice cuando termino de Cepillar a su bisonte que se dirige hacia su casa cuando ve en la cocina -¿Qué extraño mami no está?,..- se pregunta qué va hacia su habitación pero al pasar por su pasillo escucha un ruido que abre mas sus ojos,.."OOGISSS"- se dice que mejor se regresa a la cocina saca para hacer el arroz, como lavar las verduras,.. –que bien, como tiene a su,.. Ellos estas en sus Oogisss,…- se queja al hecho que escucho a sus padres,…_

_Aang seguirá arriba de Katara,.. Entre beso y beso y entrando mas en ella, porque están en la pasión de su amor,..-"Un poco mas Katara",..- le está pidiendo cuando se queja caer totalmente arriba de ella, lentamente poco a poco van recuperando sus alientos que cuando lo empuja para que salga de ella—"¿Qué pasa Katara?"_

_Voltea a verlo que está sorprendido a lo que ella hizo-"Aang",.. Ya es tarde de seguros tus hijos ya vienen en camino, con mucha hambre y la comida no está,.._

_Suspira a lo que dice pero sonríe que la vuelve a abrazar y darle otro beso en su cuello –"Aang",.. –le grita al ver que quiere seguir, y nuevamente le pone cara de puchero,.."Aang te dijo que no"-_

_Suspira a lo que le dice que se deja caer en la cama- vamos amorcito de seguro nuestra bebe esta haciendo la comido_

_Voltea a verlo mientras ella se termina de abrochar su blusa- "Aang",.. Para tu información tu hija está molesta porque Bumi y Tenzin no Cepillaron a los bisontes en los días que estuvo afuera, deja que lleguen ellos y veras como los vas a poner ella-_

_Se sienta Aang en su cama a lo que Katara le dice- ¿pero eso de Cepillar a los bisontes es de los tres, porque se lo dejaron a Kya?- le pregunta ya algo molesto cuando la mira cruzada de brazos y recuerda que fue lo que le pido a Kya—Fui yo verdad,..- al verla mueve su cabeza- pobre de mi bebe, -le dice cuando la mira –bien está bien deja levantarme para ayudarle a cepillar a los bisontes – sonríe al decirle que voltea a verla pero ve que sigue seria suspira mas- Appa también necesita un cepillado- dice cuando los dos salen de su habitación para dirigirse hacia la cocina,._

_-"Kya",.. -¿Papa y Mama?_

_Hace mueca a la pregunta de sus hermanos porque ellos ya llegaron –"están es sus Oogisss"- Bumi y Tenzin escucha que les dice que ellos se miran hacen mueca._

_Aang y Katara escucha a lo que su hija les dice a sus hermanos que ambos se voltean a versen que pasa saliva, Katara se cruza sus brazos molesta cuando,.._

_Bumi y Tenzin se miran cuando el mayor de los varones sonríe maliciosamente, y ve a su hermana que está cortando pan,.._

_-"¿Kya,… Dinos conociste a alguien?"_

_Voltea a ver a la pregunta de su hermano que arque su ceja cuando pasa saliva y recuerda al chico calvo medico,.. Sus padres escuchan que Aang le pide a Katara que se quedan para seguir escuchando,.. _

_-"No"… -les dice como si nada, pero Aang abre sus ojos,.. _

_-Katara mi bebe esta mintiendo- se lo dice en su oído que voltea a verlo,.._

_-"Aang",.. No debemos de ser metiches,.._

_Voltea a verla que le da una cara –"es mi bebe"_

_Suspira a lo que le dice pero si siguen escuchando,.._

_Bumi y Tenzin sonríe al verse cuando,.. –"¿Entonces quien es,… Fong?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de Bumi que voltea a verlos cuando ve que el trae una carta se enoja mas,..-"dame esa carta"- se acerca para quitársela pero como el está más alto que ella no puede, que entre los dos se ponen a fastidiarla,.._

_-"Tenzin dame esa carta"- le grita, cuando Bumi se lo quita que la abre que carraspea el al quererla leer_

-"estimada Señorita Avatar"- se ríe Bumi y Tenzin a lo que dice,..

_-"Bumi dame es carta"- le grita nuevamente pero ve que su hermano desea leerla en voz alta_

-"Señorita Kya",…

Como miembro del,….-_esta por decir cuando,.. –"Oye"- grita Bumi pero al ver quien le quito esa carta pasa saliva,.. –"Hola,.. Papa",.._

_Aang se pone serio al ver la carta que se sienta cuando Kya al verlo pasa saliva que voltea a ver a su madre _

_-"Aang,.. Esa carta es para Kya dásela"- voltea a verla que le da una cara pero ve a su hija_

_-"¿vedad bebe que no te molestas que Papi la lea?,.."-le pregunta dándole una gran sonrisa_

_Suspira a lo que su padre le pide que no le queda otra que la lee, que se sienta en la mesa –"ahora si nunca saldré de casa"- ella se dice cuando escucha que su padre carraspea porque va a leer la carta que le mando Fong._

"Estimada Señorita Avatar",.. Espero que los días que esté en su hermosa casa pueda descansar,-_dice cuando voltea a ver a su hija, ella al verlo le sonríe –_Como le había informado su ayuda en ese pueblo ha sido de mucha ayuda que he decido como miembro del Orden del Loto Blanco que usted sea parte de nuestro equipo,.. Yo se que Usted estará de acuerdo en integrarse a nosotros porque siendo Hija del Avatar Aang y de la Maestra Katara tiene el espíritu de ayuda de ambos,..

No me despido de Usted y cuando tenga algo le mandare informar.

Atentamente Comandante Fong Reino Tierra del Este, Orden del Loto Blanco.

Posdata- Espero que Usted esté de acuerdo en entrar a nuestro quipo siendo Una maestra Agua y es su deber como le comente hija del Avatar en ayudar a los demás. Espero verla pronto Señorita Kya, y no me despido.

Fong.

_Termina Aang de leer la carta que lo cierra que voltea a verla _

_-"¿Que es todo?"- voltea Aang a la preguntad es su hijo que le da una cara, que Bumi solamente pasa saliva cuando ve nuevamente a su hija ella esta de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando se levanta_

_-"¿en verdad Papi desean que sea miembro del Orden de Loto Banco?"- le pregunta, el al escuchar a su hija hace mueca _

_-si mi bebe- _

_Sonríe más Kya al saber-"¿mi amor y tu escuela?"_

_Se detiene a la pregunta de su madre que se sienta y la mira como a su padre agacha su cabeza que suspira- "es verdad Mami, la escuela" –_

_Sonríe Katara que se acerca y la abraza- vamos mi amor no te pongas asi sabes bien que si dentro de la escuela se vuelve a organizar otra brigada de salud, sabes bien que tu padre y Yo te damos permiso_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que su madre le dice que sonríe que voltea a verla que está feliz pero cuando ve a su padre esta serio-"Verdad Aang que tiene nuestro permiso"- se lo dice seria y firme Katara, el suspira a lo que le pide que se levante para ir con ella que le sonríe_

_-es verdad mi bebe, sabes que tienes permiso, pero recuerda para que puedas ayudar tienes que terminar la escuela_

_Sonríe a lo que su padre le dice que los abraza y les da a cada uno un beso en su mejilla, Aang y Katara sonríe al hecho que hizo su hija_

_-"Y,.. Buen cuando comemos"_

_Voltea Kya a la pregunta de su hermano- Ustedes no van a comer- les dice seria y molesta_

_-"que",..¿Porque no vamos a comer?- les reclama Bumi y Tenzin pero al verla que cruza sus brazos_

_-Mi bebe, porque dices eso,.._

_Voltea a ver a su padre que le hace puchero, el sonríe al hecho—"Papi, aquí el par de cabezas huecas en los días que no estuve, no cepillaron a los bisontes"_

_Suspira a lo que le dice cuando ve que a Katara que le recuerda_

_-"pero es tu obligación"- le reclama Tenzin_

_Se enoja mas que se acerca a él- "Mi obligación",.. Yo que recuerde que los Bisontes son de Todos pero disque el tuyo es Oogi que ni siquiera a él lo pudiste cepillar, disque futuro maestro,.. Aire- le grita_

_-"Kya",.. No soy,.. "Disque", soy el sucesor de Papa,.. Yo si tendré tatuajes que Tu,.. –Le dice indicando con sus dedos hacia ella - Disque dominas los dos elementos y nunca tendrás Tatuajes,.. Porque en cuestión del aire control eres un fracaso- le grita tanto que Kya abre sus ojos que sale corriendo de la casa_

_-"Tenzin,.." Hijo porque le dijiste eso a tu hermana- se queja Aang al hecho que le dijo que chico molesto voltea verlo_

_-Papa es la verdad, ella es una siempre maestra agua y Yo soy tu,.. "Legado",.. En mi tengo la responsabilidad de llevar la cultura de los maestros aires- le dice serio que se sienta en la mesa_

_Aang está que no sabe que decir que ve que Katara a salir a buscarla, suspira de alivio ella al verla en el jardín en donde están floreando las azucenas pandas,..-"Mami, por favor quiero estar sola" –le habla seria sin voltear a verla_

_Suspira mas que se acerca que la abraza cuando Kya llora- vamos mi amor no lo tomes a pecho lo que tu hermano te dijo,.._

_Se separa de su madre a lo que le dice que voltea a verla-"¿Qué no lo toma a pecho?",… "Mami es la verdad", Yo nunca será una maestra aire completo como esa bola de aire y mucho menos tendré un,.."Tatuaje",.. Porque sé que Papi nunca me dará mi tatuaje,.."Nunca"-se lo dice quitándose sus lagrimas_

_Suspira al que dice que mejor le pide que ambas se regresen para la casa cuando entre Kya mira a su padre y hermanos serios,.._

_-"Kya,.. Yo"- se quiere disculpar Tenzin pero ella no dice nada que se sienta en la mesa_

_-Mi bebe,..-agacha su cabeza al escuchar a su padre que suspira._

_-Lo siento pero no quiero Hablar y mucho menos saber nada- le dice seria cuando su madre les sirven de comer, pero ella casi no comió que se levanta y se encierra en su habitación_

_Suspira todos a lo que paso cuando terminan de comer todos, Los chicos se levantan y cada quien se dirige hacia su habitación para ser su tarea, Aang sale también para ir cepillar a Appa cuando siente con sus vibraciones que Katara se acerca_

_-"Aang tenemos que hablar"_

_Suspira a su petición que la invitan que se vayan a sentarse al jardín –Katara no se que le paso a Tenzin para que le digiera eso a Kya,.._

_-Aang lo que él le dijo es verdad,.._

_Abre sus ojos que voltea a verla-"que dices",..¿Como que es verdad?_

_-"Aang",.. Es la verdad Tenzin es tu legado, tu junto con el son los únicos maestros aires, y aunque me duela Kya no es una maestra aire completa que se debe de enfocar ser solamente una simple maestra agua_

_Frunce su frente a lo que le dice -"No Katara",.. Sabes que nuestra bebe no es una simple maestra,.."Agua" como tú lo dices es nuestra hija,.._

_Suspira a lo que Aang le dice cuando ve que se levanta -¿adonde vas?_

_Se detiene que voltea a verla -¿tengo que hablar con ella?_

_Asiente a lo que le dice que se va con él para hablar con ella cuando desean entrar suspira porque está cerrada la puerta,.. –"mi bebe ábreme"_

_Suspira Kya al escuchar a su padre que se voltea de la cama, -"Kya mi amor por favor",..- suspira mas ella al escuchar a su madre que se levanta cuando abre la puerta y al verlos arque su ceja_

_-"¿Que pasa?"-les pregunta seria,_

_Ellos al verla suspira- mi amor venimos a ver como estas_

_-Mami estoy bien y si mi disculpan estoy haciendo mi tarea- les habla seria, Aang y Katara suspira al frio trato que mejor salen, cuando ella cierra la puerta y le pone nuevamente llave. Pasa el rato cuando escucha que tocan a su puerta nuevamente se levanta enojada que abre cuando se sorprende a quien ve que hace mueca,..-"¿Qué es lo que quieres Tenzin?"_

_Suspira el chico que entra a la habitación de su hermana, pero al verla esta seria-"Kya,.. Veras Lo siento"_

_Se sorprende ella-"¿lo sientes?",..- ve que su hermano se acerca y le da una ligera sonrisa, pero se voltea ella para no verlo_

_-Lo que dijiste es verdad aquí el único que tiene derecho eres Tu y nadie mas—le dice cuando ve que abre su puerta para que salga, se sorprende el chico que sale pero se detiene_

_-"en verdad lo siento"- le dice y sale_

_Kya se hace la fuerte para no llorar que termina de hacer su tarea que nuevamente escucha que toca, suspira y enojada se levanta cuando abre –"te dije,…",..-se sorprende quien es –"¿Qué pasa Bumi?"_

_El chico entra a la habitación –"Kya,.. Yo te entiendo",.._

_Abre sus ojos a lo que su hermano le dice que lo abraza- Yo también te entiendo Bumi es muy difícil no ser un maestro aire_

_Asiente cuando los hermanos se mira y sonríen al verse- Pero,.. Kya tu eres como mami una maestra agua y Yo,.._

_Abre sus ojos a lo que su hermano le dice –Vamos Bumi, Tu sabes bien que no necesitas ser un maestro para demostrar todo lo que sabes, -se sonroja el chico al oír de su hermana –"Aunque,… No sé porque en la escuela te va mal"_

_Arque a lo que le dice –Vamos Kya sabes que la escuela no es mi fuerte, por eso he decidió que cuando cumpla los diez y seis me uniré a las Fuerza Unidas_

_-"¿Fuerzas Unidad Bumi?"- sonríe el chico a la pregunta de su hermana. -¿Ya lo saben Papi y Mami?_

_-"Sip",.. Ya lo sabes y te abras de imaginar cómo se puso Papa al enterarse, Mami me dijo que una decisión que debo de tomar_

_-bueno cabeza hueca si es tu decisión Yo te apoyo_

_-Gracias Llorona y enojona y también te apoyo en ir ayudar a los demás como lo hacía mami en curar enfermos - Ambos hermanos sonríen que nuevamente se abrazan- "sabes que a nuestro Padre nunca le ha importado si eres una maestra aire o no"_

_Suspira que voltea a verlo y le da una ligera sonrisa- También cabeza hueca tampoco le ha importado si eres un maestro o No,..- ambos asiente a lo que dice que salen ayudar a su madre hacer la cena._

_En los días ya no sé hablo de la discusión de que paso con Tenzin, los demás siguieron como si nada, pero Kya y Bumi ellos siguen serios con Tenzin. Que el pobre chico no le queda aceptar que no debió de hablar._

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo.-**_

_Kya está entrando al concejo que se sorprende aquí ve -¿Fong?,.. "digo Comodante Fong"_

_Sonríe el joven comandante al verla que le hace una reverencia –"señorita Kya,..¿Puedo hablar con Usted?"_

_Se sorprende Kya a la pregunta de él que lo hace que vayan a la cafetería del concejo -¿Qué se le ofrece?_

_Sonríe el joven comandante a su pregunta -¿Recibió mi carta?- asiente a la pregunta que hace el joven comandante sonríe mas – bueno Como miembro del Orden del Loto Blanco, en poco tiempo se hará una reunión para darle la bienvenida como miembro del Orden que se efectuara en la Ciudad de Ba Sing Se_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice que voltea a verlo –"Comandante",.. –sonríe el al escuchar su voz—le agradezco pero no puedo_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice-¿Por qué no puede?,.. Acuérdese que es su obligación,.._

_-Eso ya lo sé,.. Pero recuerde estoy estudiando y hasta que no acabe mi carrera no podre unirme al Orden del Loto Blanco._

_-"Pero,.. Pero Señorita,.." "La necesitamos"_

_Se sorprende a su petición que no sabe como reaccionar –"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"—escuchan que les pregunta suspira Kya al escuchar la voz que no se sorprende porque ya sabe quién es, cuando ve que el comandante se para y hace una reverencia_

_-"Avatar Aang",.. Que agradable sorpresa_

_Se pone serio al escuchar el saludo como la reverencia del joven comandante que ve que Kya se levanta -¿Qué está pasando hija?,.._

_Nuevamente suspira a la pregunta de su padre –"Papi",.. Lo que pasa que el Comandante Fong me está diciendo que necesito ir a Ba Sing Se,… para ser oficial el nombramiento que me aceptan al orden del Loto Blanco, pero le digo que no puedo hasta que termine la escuela_

_Sonríe a lo que su hija le dice pero ve que Fong no esta convencido que mejor se sientan los tres,.. –Ya escucho lo que mi bebe le dijo,.."Comandante"- le habla firme _

_El joven Comandante pasa saliva que le da una sonrisa pero al ver la seriedad de él se pone firme también- Compren Avatar, que su hija la Princesa Yo se que está en la escuela, pero siendo hija suya tiene obligaciones,…_

_Aang al escuchar se levanta –Disculpe Comandante, Como le dijo Mi hija ella está en la escuela y primero es la escuela antes de cualquier cosa y en cuestiones de obligaciones estoy Yo- le dice firme cuando toma del brazo a Kya – Y si nos disculpa ya es tarde y mi bebe viene cansada de la escuela- le dice que ambos salen de ahí._

_Fong abre sus ojos que avienta unos Papeles en un arranque de enojo cuando se sienta furioso y al ver lo que hizo recoge los papeles, que nuevamente se sienta y suspira que trata de tranquilizarse- No era el modo,.. –Se lleva sus manos a su cabeza que está pensando-¿tendré que encontrar el modo de poderme acercar a ella?- se pregunta el que mejor sale del concejo._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Habían llegado que se bajan de Appa que los dos van serios- Kya,.. Mi bebe, espera_

_Se detiene a lo que le pide que voltea a verlo que suspira-"Vamos mi bebe al jardín" –le pide que ella asiente, que se van y se sienta en la banca en donde están las azucenas pandas_

_-"Hija",.. Te felicito al tomar la mejor decisión_

_Abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo -¿en verdad Papi no está molesto?,.._

_Se ríe a su pregunta que la abraza—Claro que en un momento si me molesto al ver a mi bebe,.. Con ese,.."Tipo",.. Pero me siento más orgulloso al saber que defendiste que primero es acabar tu carrera antes de decidir unirte a la orden –sonríe a lo que le dice cuando voltea a verlo_

_-"pero Papi entonces porque me dijo que es mi obligación",.._

_Sonríe a lo que le dice que la abraza mas, ella pone su cabeza en su hombro- mi bebe en realidad es de todos las obligaciones pero para eso estoy Yo que soy el Avatar mi amor, nadie debe obligarte y presionarte diciendo porque eres mi hermosa bebe y de mami claro –sonríe ella al escucharlo - ¿dime mi bebe cuando tu y Tenzin van a ser las paces?"- se sorprende a su pregunta que hace mueca_

_-"Papi,.. Por favor no quiero hablar de eso"- le pide y ve que se levanta, se entristece Aang al hecho que está pasando con sus hijos que decide dirigirse hacia su casa porque Katara se va a preocupar y ve que entra sola Kya._

_***aquí va otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**_


	81. Chapter 82

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir Conmigo. **Recuerden capitulo con contenido LEMMON****_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Ashlee Bravo 199981**_

_***Jadena**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_Habían pasado los días, Aang esta con varios de los acólitos platicando –"Aang",.. –sonríe al ver quien le habla_

_-¿Qué pasa Yammy?- sonríe la acolita cuando él ve que trae una carta suspira al ver que se la entrega cuando ve el sello hace mueca pero disimula que se despide de ellos para poder leer solo, suspira –"es de los sabios de las naciones". –se dice que empieza a leer_

"Avatar Aang",.. Espero que este bien usted como su familia le mandamos este aviso para recordarle la Reunión Anual de Naciones, que ahora se efectuar en el Reino Tierra del Este y como el año pasado será antes del verano.

Para informarle que ya se le mano avisar al Señor del Fuego Zuko como al Concejal Sokka, para su asistencia.

Lo esperamos

Atentamente.- Los Sabios de la Naciones como Miembro del Orden del Loto Blanco.

_Suspira al ir enrollando la carta –"No me acordaba de la Reunión" –se dice que se levanta cuando siente una ráfaga de aire, se sorprende de donde viene que se dirige de donde vino sonríe el al ver quien está en los Paneles que ve que Giran_

_-"Felicidades Tenzin"- _

_El chico se detiene al escuchar el saludo que se voltea sonríe de oreja a oreja –"Gracias Papa"._

_Sonríe de orgullo al ver a su hijo que lo invita a sentarse- "se ve que has practicado"_

_Sonríe más el chico- Práctico casi todos los días y puedo hacerlo con los ojos cerrados_

_-"Con los ojos cerrados",.."¡Guau!", eso es de admirarse_

_Sonríe mas el chico al alago que su padre que le pone una mano en su hombro-"tengo un excelente maestro"- se sonroja al escuchar el alago de su hijo_

_-"Tenzin recuerda que tu primera maestra fue tu hermana" –frunce su frente al escucharlo que su padre le dice, pero a al vez deja escapar un suspira al recordar cuando era niño batallaba para aprender, pero su hermana siempre estuvo insistiendo a que aprendiera, que asiste a lo que le dice_

_-tienes razón, la enojona y llorona de Kya, siempre me animaba que debería de intentarlo –se sonríe al decirlo cuando siente en su hombro nuevamente la mano de su padre que volta a verlo- Si,.. Siempre me animaba que debiera de intentarlo aunque los métodos de ella son un poco,.. "salvajes" _

_Aang se ríe a lo que su hijo le dice- "Tenzin",.._

_-es la verdad Papa, si no podía siempre me amenazaba que me daría de latigazos de agua –suspira el chico al recordar cuando se muerde su labio que voltea a verlo—Papa,.."¿Dime porque tú y Mami nunca tuviera mas hijos?"_

_Abre sus ojos Aang a la pregunta de su hijo que voltea a verlos -¿Por qué lo preguntas Tenzin?_

_El chico suspira- bueno Yo nací siendo un maestros aire era normal que después de mi tuviera más hijos como tú y Yo,.._

_Abre sus ojo a lo que le dice que frunce su frente –Tenzin, Tu Mami y Yo,.. Más bien Yo decidí que con ustedes tres son suficientes_

_-"Pero,.. Pero Papa",.. ¿Cómo que suficientes?,.. No ves que si habrían tenido más hijos seria como nosotros_

_-"Tenzin",.. Cuando te enamores y deseas formar una Familia entenderás que a los hijos se lo tiene por amor, no por obligación,.. ¡Hijo!,.. Entiende bien, Yo amo a tu madre, es el amor de mi vida, Y en verdad Hijo para una mujer no es nada fácil en dar a Luz, Tu Mami Sufre como Yo sufrir al verla, porque en verdad dar a Luz a un Hijo no es nada fácil_

_El chico se sorprende a lo que su padre le dice que voltea a verlo-Si Yo fuera el primero en nacer,.._

_-Hubieras tenido hermanos, nunca lo dudes- suspira al decirle- Mira Hijo de mi alma, a mi nunca me importo que ustedes tres fuera maestros aire, agua o no maestros, porque ustedes son el resultado del amor que Mami y Yo nos tenemos,.. "Hijo",.. Eso lo sabrás cuando encuentres a la persona indicada_

_Asiente a lo que le dice-Discúlpame,.. Papa, pero –suspira más-_

_Sonríe al verlo que lo abraza, el chico siente el calor de su padre- Tenzin te amo, porque eres mi hijo y como les he dicho los tres son el resultado del amor que tu madre y Yo nos tenemos_

_-Lo sé Papa, Pero a ti nunca te,.._

_Se separa para verlo cuando cree a su pregunta que frunce su frente—"No",.. Y aunque me lo pidieran Hijo Yo amo a tu madre y espero que algún día me puedas entender, la cultura de nuestros ancestros nunca morirán porque están en ti como a tus hermanos, y sé que el destino te premiar con una hermosa mujer y formaras una hermosa familia y seas que tengas hijos maestros aires o,.."Agua",.. O no maestros- el chico abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo_

_-"Maestros Agua",..¿Yo?- _

_Sonríe al verlo pero ve como no le parece- Si Tenzin, no olvides que tienes sangre de un maestro agua también, nunca lo dudes hijos,.. "Nunca"- le recalca que nuevamente abraza a su hijo. —Te amo Tenzin nunca lo dudes, como también amo a tus hermanos Yo se que están creciendo y eso me duele, pero asi es la vida, pero lo que más me dolería que ustedes estén distanciados, porque no quiero que cuando –suspira- Yo ya no esté con ustedes,.. No se lleven bien, los tres son hermanos e hijos míos como de Mami y son sangre de mi sangre _

_Suspira el chico a lo que su padre le dice que lo abraza fuerte- Papa no digas eso,.. Sabemos bien que siempre has hecho lo posible para estar con nosotros, aunque no niego que quisiera que estuvieras más tiempo aquí en casa para que me enseñes todo_

_-Hijo también me gustaría estar más tiempo aquí con ustedes, y –suspira- Tenzin todo lo que te enseñado en realidad es todo_

_-¿Cómo que todo Papa?"- pregunta al verlo que se para- Pero,.. "Papa",.. Como voy a llevar el templo con orden y,..- _

_Se para que lo trata Aang de tranquilizarlo – Tenzin acuérdate que parte de la vida la vida misma te va enseñando, todo la vida es enseñanza,.. Hijo porque crees que me traje libros y pergaminos del templo del aire del sur, porque Yo muchas cosas no sabía de nuestra cultura, recuerda hijo,.. A parte que también he cambiado algo de las enseñanzas_

_Suspira que asiente –Si, Recuerdo que en nuestra cultura los lazos familiares no está permitido que uno se debe de deslindar de todo_

_Sonríe y a la vez asiente a lo que le dice su hijo- Tenzin para que sepas que nuevamente voy a salir_

_Abre el chico sus ojos que se sienta cuando sonríe al sentir en su espalda el brazo de tu padre-¿para cuándo partes?_

_-al día siguiente que tu hermana cumple años, y con esto no se llegare para el cumpleaños de Bumi_

_-bien Papa, que te puedo decir-_

_Sonríe a lo que su hijo que le dice, se lleva su mano a la orilla de su camisa, se medio acalorado-¿en donde andan tus hermanos?_

_Frunce su frente a la pregunta de su padre-¿La llorona y enojona como el loco?_

_-"Tenzin",…_

_Suspira el chico que se ríe- acuérdate que Bumi, tiene sus clases de auto defensa y,.. Kya, esta creo que esté en su habitación encerrada porque según tiene mañana un examen importante_

_Aang se le abre sus ojos que sonríe maliciosamente- "¿entonces tu mami está en la casa y,.. Sola?"_

_Abre sus ojos Tenzin a la pregunta de su padre que hace mueca –"Oogisss"-dice en voz baja_

_-"que dijiste hijo"-_

_Abre mas sus ojos, pasa saliva que se rasca su cabeza calva que voltea a verlo-"Nada",..Nada Papa_

_Sonríe Aang que se levanta para entrar a su casa, sonríe a quien ve en la cocina, se sonroja al verla que la contempla bien, sigue teniendo su hermosa figura, aunque ya con los años está un poco llenita, sonríe maliciosamente que siente el deseo al verla, contemplarla de espalda y mas porque no se ha dado cuenta que el está ahí,.. "si eres la mujer más hermosa"_

_Abre sus ojos Katara al escuchar que voltea a ver -"Aang,…" -El al escuchar su voz da un paso agigantado hacia ella, y ella al verlo se sonroja-"¿que pasa?"- nuevamente se acerca mas a ella que la toma de su cintura y al verlo ve sus intenciones-"No"_

_-"Katara",…- se queja al saber que adivino sus intenciones que le hace puchero_

_-"Te dije que no"_

_Suspira al nuevamente escucharla que agacha su cabeza, pero al escucharla que se ríe arque su ceja –"¿Qué es lo gracioso?"_

_-Tu hija está en la casa estudiando_

_Aang al saber sonríe que la abraza más hacia el que le planta un beso en su cuello_

_-"Aang,…"_

_-"Mmmmm,…." "Si,…. Amorcito",…."Dime que si"_

_Suspira más al escucharlo cuando siente que la esta convenciendo pero recuerda que su hija está en casa-"Aang por favor Kya en cualquier momento puede venir"_

_Suspira a lo que dice que se separa de ella para sentarse en una de las sillas cuando de su toga saca la carta que le llego, al verla la carta Katara no la abre pero adivina que es, que se acerca a él para abrazarlo_

_-"¿Cuándo partes?"_

_-Al siguiente día del cumpleaños de nuestra bebe,.. Katara_

_Al escucharlo hace que se miren le da un ligero beso en sus labios, que ambos sonríen. Se mueve hacia el que abre sus piernas Aang para abrazarla y el sentado, ella parada se besan teniendo las manos de Katara en su rostro, las manos de Aang en su cintura que el peso se hace más apasionado,.._

_-"MAMI, PAPI"_

_Escuchan que les hablan que se separan y al ver, sonríe quien esta de brazos cruzados –"Si ya se, Papi mi"_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que su madre le dice cuando ven que traen un libro en sus manos- "¿estudiando mí bebe?_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su padre que se sienta y da un suspiro- si Papi, mañana tengo un examen importante- les esta diciendo cuando ve que su padre toma el libro, pero al ver el titulo_

_-¿Biología?,.._

_-Si, Papi Biología, pero este que está aquí subrayado de esta capitulo es lo que estamos estudian porque es lo que vamos a presentar y antes que se me olvide que la próxima semana vamos a ir al hospital_

_Sonríe de felicidad a lo que su hija le dice- "En verdad mi bebe, las llevaran al hospital"_

_Asiente a lo que su padre le dice –"SIP",.. Vamos a ir a la sala de maternidad, Bueno para ver cómo nacen los bebes, aunque ya sé cómo nacen_

_Katara voltea a verla que le sonríe que se sienta a un lado de ella-¿y que estas estudian me pedacito?_

_Voltea a verla, pero como esta su padre no sabe si decirlo, que Aang se da cuenta que arque su ceja- si mi bebe, dinos, de que es tu examen_

_-mi examen es de,.."Reproducción humana"_

_Sonríe Aang a lo que su hija le dice que abre sus ojos, avienta el té que esta mas rojo que voltea a ver a sus amores pero al ver a Katara que esta de una sonrisa –"Re,… Pro,.. Ducción,… Humana"_

_Kya se levanta como si nada que a cada uno le da un beso en su mejilla-"SIP",.. Reproducción humana- les dice que deja escapar un suspira- bueno deja dejar el libro porque tengo que ir con Cielito y sus hermanitas para darles de comer_

_Sonríe Katara al ver a su hija pero al ver a su marido que esta como estatua –"Aang"- grita para que reaccione, lo ve que se para que esta nervioso que voltea a verla y trata de su hija no se dé cuenta_

_-"Katara",.. "¿la escuchaste?"_

_Suspira al verlo- Vamos Aang no es para que te pongas asi_

_Se detiene que voltea a verla y ve ella que le quiere decir que suspira –"Aang",.. Por favor tu hija sabe cómo se hacen los bebe,.._

_Se queda quieto al escucharla que voltea a verla, Katara nuevamente al ver su reacción hace mueca de disgusto "Aang" –le grita para que reaccione que se levanta para abrazarlo y coquetamente lo mira-"¿no me vas a decir qué ya no te acuerdas como se hacen los… Bebes?"_

_Se sonroja al escucharla que se rasca su cabeza que voltea a verla que deja escapar un suspiro de felicidad. —"Como no me voy a acordar,.. Katara"- se sonroja mas al decirle que le da un beso en sus labios cuando escuchan que tosen, se separan y ven que su hija sale cuando la toma de su mano-¿vamos a recordar?_

_Abre sus ojos Katara que se detiene –"¿Aang,.. Ahorita?"- le pregunta al ver que quiere estar con ella_

_La gala del brazo para luego cargarla en marcha nupcial que entran a su habitación deja a Katara en la cama que se regresa a cerrar la puerta cuando él se quita su toga, sonríe al verlo cuando está arriba de ella se lanza directo a sus labios,.._

_Poco a poco abriendo sus bocas, pasa Katara sus manos atrás de su cuello para estar más juntos_

_Aang la abraza para seguir más unidos que hace girar un poco para estar de lado, que poco a poco una de sus manos de su espalda va bajando hasta su falda para acariciar sus piernas._

_Sonríe Katara al sentir la caricia que rompe el beso, que besa ella su cuello, bajando por su hombro, que hace ella girar para estar arriba de el, sonríe Aang a la acción de ella que deja de acariciar su pierna para que con sus manos tome su rosto,.._

_Sonríe ambos al verse,..-"Aang debemos de dejar esto para más tarde"_

_Suspira a su petición que le da un beso ligero en sus labios,..- tienes razón al rato hay que ir por Bumi,.. –Katara al ver como reacciono se entristece que le pone una mano en su mejilla, el al ver su acción sonríe que le toma su mano y la besa se levanta para ponerse su camisa como su toga que sale a buscar a Appa para ir por su otro hijo,.._

_No pasa buen rato que llegan cuando,.. –"Guau",.. Mami que rico huele_

_Sonríe al escuchar a su hijo que voltea a verlo pero al ver a Aang se entristece,.. Que se sientan en la mesa los demás para cenar, la cena se hizo tranquila y un silencio invadió entre ellos que sus hijos se dieron cuenta que carraspean, ellos al escucharlos voltean a verlos que les sonríen cuando Aang modera su postura_

_-"Mis Bebes,.. –suspira al decirles cuando ve que Kya como Bumi cree que sabe lo que tiene que decir_

_-"¿Cuándo partes Papi?"_

_Voltea a ver a su hija que la toma de su mano y le da un beso- un día después de tu cumpleaños mi bebe- abre sus ojos Kya al escucharlo que ella solamente le queda con darle un beso en su mejilla, sonríe el al acción que hizo que cuando gira hacia su hijo lo mira serio-"Bumi mi muchachito tratare de llegar para tu cumpleaños"_

_Asiente el chico al escucharlo que le da una ligera sonrisa- no hay problema,.. Papa, sabes que aquí estaré_

_Pasa saliva Aang al escuchar lo que le dice su hijo que le pone una mano en su mejilla- lo sé mi muchacho,.. Lo sé,.. Yo se que faltan unos días, pero desde ahorita deseo que lo sepan –al ver a sus hijos sonríe pero al ver a su amada ve que esta triste- no se preocupen no estaré tanto tiempo afuera iré con su Tío Sokka a la reunión Anual de Naciones que se efectuar en el Reino Tierra del Este_

_Abre sus ojos Kya a lo que le dice que voltea a verlo-"¿Al,… Reino Tierra del Este Papi?"_

_Sonríe a su pregunta que asiente –"¿Es donde vive el que te escribió verdad Kya?"- frunce su frente Aang a la pregunta de su hijo que voltea a verlo_

_-¿Qué dijiste Bumi?—_

_El chico le da una sonrisa nerviosa cuando mira a su hermana que le da una cara—"Papa,.. ¿Es el tipo que le escribió aquí a,… Kya?"_

_Aang al escuchar la pregunta de su hijo abre sus ojos –"Aang",.. El que pertenece a la orden del Loto Blanco,.. ¿Verdad mi amor?-_

_Asiente Kya a la pregunta de su madre que le sonríe su padre. Aang al recordar asiente—Si es verdad este,…- Kya sabe de quién su padre habla que pasa saliva pero no dice su nombre –Bueno este,.. "Muchacho",.. Si es del Reino Tierra del Este_

_Pasa el rato terminan de cenar que los chicos ayudan a su madre a recoger la mesa y se despiden para dormir._

_Suspira Katara al entrar a su habitación pero se entristece al ver que Aang ya está dormido que se dirige hacia su habitación adjunta para cambiarse, ponerse su comisión y su bata para entrar a la cama, cuando entra ve que esta de lado dándole la espalda, suspira que solamente le da un beso en su mejilla –"Buenas noches",… -se recuesta que se voltea para también darle la espalda._

_Abre sus ojos y suspira que se voltea sonríe que mete sus manos Aang para abrazarla, abre sus ojos Katara al sentirlo que lo toma de sus manos cuando siente un beso en su mejilla, sonríe ella que mejor lo suelta de sus manos que se voltea para verlo a los ojos, sonríe mas al verla y más que sus manos está en su rosto para darle un beso en sus labios-_

_-"Te amo Aang"_

_Sonríe al escucharla cuando la abraza y pone ella sus manos en su pecho que le regresa el beso –"Te amo Katara"_

_Ambos sonríe que se besan poco a poco abriendo sus bocas, saboreando el placer de sus labios que se hace más apasionado que Katara pasa sus manos atrás de la espalda para traerlo hacia ella para que este arriba de ella._

_Sonríe Aang a la acción de ella que la abraza mas, que rompe el beso para besar su piel,.. Jadea Katara al sentir los besos en su piel que toma ella sus manos para ponerla en su cabeza calva y dar masajes, bajando hasta su espalda, hasta que regresa a sus labios cuando le planta un beso en su oído,.. "Te deseo"_

_Sonríe al escucharlo que hace que la vea- "Yo también te deseo"_

_Sonríe al escucharla cuando con sus manos levanta su comisión para quitárselo,.. Sonríe Katara a su acción que ahora es el turno de ella de quitarle su ropa interior que hace ella abrir sus piernas para que entre en ella._

_Abre sus ojos al sentirlo, pero sonríe mas al verlo acompañado con un beso en sus labios,.._

_Jadean ambos al sentir la pasión de su amor,.. Entrando más profundo en ella, Mas que ahogan el grito en sus bocas,.. _

_Poco a Poco llegando a la Clímax de su pasión,…_

_Poco a poco ambos recuperan sus alientos que sonríe al verse cuando desea Salir Aang de ella lo detiene, sonríe al verla que mejor se pone de lado, se ente laza sus piernas para seguir unidos y al verse nuevamente se dan un ligero beso_

_-"Perdóname Aang",.._

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice -¿Por qué debo de perdonarte?_

_Pone ella su cabeza en su pecho –Aang,.. –dice su nombre cuando se le hace un nudo en la garganta al ver que le quiere decir algo hace que se miren_

_-¿Qué pasa Amor?_

_-"Aang",… Perdóname Yo no debo de negarme cuando quieres estar conmigo,.. Pero es que no quiera estar contigo, sabes que siempre también deseo estar contigo, pero también están los niños_

_Asiente a lo que le dice que la abraza- Katara tú debes de perdonarle,… Yo se que nuestros niños se dan cuenta que estamos,.. O queremos estar juntos,.. Pero sabes que nunca he podido vivir sin ti_

_-¿es verdad lo que me dices?- se muerde su labio al preguntarle y ve que está sorprendido_

_-"claro que si Katara",.. Sabes que somos uno, nunca lo dudes amor, somos uno_

_Sonríe ella que se acomoda en su pecho cuando siente nuevamente el abrazo de él._

_Sonríe Aang al abrazarla que suspira –"Te amo tanto Katara y me dolería dejar un día este mundo",… "Soy tan feliz aquí, que tengo miedo de dejar mi cuerpo terrenal para dar paso al nuevo Avatar"- se dice que trata de conciliar el sueño cuando entre sus pensamientos viene sus hijos que abre sus ojos "mis bebe",… Kya, Bumi y Tenzin quisiera estar con ellos todo el tiempo posible –suspira cuando se lleva una mano en su mejilla para quitarse una lagrima cuando recuerda sonríe- tendré tiempo libre ahora que mis bebes tenga vacaciones de la escuela –sonríe más a su plan- necesito planear bien, si nos iríamos de vacaciones a unos de los templo,..- se relaja que abraza mas a Katara que le da un beso en su cabeza –Si,… ¿pero al del sur?- se pregunta qué hace mueca pero abre sus ojos –Falta por ir a los del este y oeste- sonríe mas a su sueño que cierra sus ojos para poder descansar y que su anhelo se haga realidad._

_Amanece sonríe Katara se que se siente feliz que está haciendo el desayunado_

_-"Mami,..¿Papi y los cabezas huecas de mis hermanos ya están?",.._

_Suspira a la pregunta que voltea a verla y esta de todo nervios –Vamos mi amor todavía es temprano,.. Anda siéntate a desayunar_

_Suspira y sonríe cuando ve la Hora- "Papi",..-grita cuando sonríe que viene_

_-¿Qué pasa mi bebe?- le pregunta cuando ve a su amada y ambos se dan un ligero beso en sus labios voltean a ver a su hija que sonríen_

_-"Bumi,… Tenzin",… aprensen-les grita cuando voltea a ver a sus padres ella suspira._

_Katara solamente mueve su cabeza cuando ve a sus hijos varones llegar sonríen que les va sirviendo el desayunado._

_Ellos al ver a Kya arque su ceja y suspiran_

_-tranquilízate si no te relajas obligaras a mami que te desbloquee- abre sus ojos Aang al escuchar lo que el más joven de sus hijos dice pero cuando ve a su hija entiende_

_-vamos mi bebe relájate es un examen,.._

_Suspira a lo que su padre le dice –lo sé papi pero este examen es importante,.._

_-¿y qué examen es llorón?- sonríe a la pregunta de su hermano, Aang abre los ojos _

_-"Reproducción Humana"- ella les dice como sin nada, Aang abraza a sus hijos que les tapa sus oídos, Kya al ver la acción que su padre hizo suspira como a los chicos por taparle sus oídos,..-"Papi",.. No te pongas asi,.. Estos cabeza huecas saben cómo se hacen los bebe_

_Abre sus ojos, se pone rojo que voltea a ver a sus hijos varones ellos sonríen que asiente a lo su hermana le dice cuando se escuchan que ríe voltea a ver y es su amada, pero Katara al verlo mejor se controla que solamente le queda por darle una sonrisa_

_-"Papi". —Se queja nuevamente Kya cuando voltea a ver a su hermano menor y sonríe- "¿Tenzin ya le dijiste a Papi?",.._

_Frunce su frente a lo que su hija dice que voltea a ver a ver al menor de su hijos y al verlo le da una sonrisa- "¿Qué noticia tienes que darme,.. hijo?",.._

_Sonríe el chico cuando-"No me digas que por fin la terremoto de Lin te dio el sí"_

_Abre sus ojos Tenzin a lo que su hermano le dice cuando ve las mirada de sus padre como el de su hermano, el pobre chico pasa saliva cuando modera su postura—Esa no es la noticia,.. Bumi- voltea a ver a su hermano, el chico suspira cuando le pasa su brazo por su espalda_

_-"bueno que noticia es",.._

_Suspira Kya –"Que pronto va haber más bebes Bisontes"_

_Abre sus ojos al escucharla decir –"¿Más bebes Bisontes?",..- Sonríe Aang a la pregunta de su hija que se levanta –"SI,….",.."BEBES Y DE,..¿Appa? –le pregunta, sonríe Kya_

_-"SIP",.. De Appa_

_Se sienta-¿y cómo lo sabes mi bebe?,.._

_-Bueno Papi el que se dio cuenta,.. Fue aquí tu,.."Legado",.. Que me dijo deja pasar un tiempo y después cheque a Cielo y en efecto en varios meses habrá más Bebes,.._

_-"espero que hará tenga Niños"- voltean a ver a lo que Bumi les dice cuando,.._

_-"SE ME HACE TARDE…."-grita Kya desesperada que obliga a su padre a levantarse como a sus hermanos para que la dejen en la escuela,.._

_Aang se despide de un beso rápido de Katara -¿vienes a comer?,..-le grita cuando escucha un tal vez,.. Suspira ella que mejor se sienta tranquila para desayunar a gusto y sin gritos y sin quejas, cuando el silencio invadió,..-"en verdad los extraño",..- sonríe ella que termina de desayunar para hacer sus pendientes,…_

_Pasa el rato que esta acomodando Katara sus cosas que sonríe al ver una pequeña caja de madrea con el símbolo del agua que se sienta –"este Sokka me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños",..-sonríe y suspira al recuerdo cuando lo abre sus ojos sonríe mas al ver el contenido que tiene –"este Aang me lo regalo,.."-suspira- fue cuando perdí el collar de mi madre y él me lo repuso,.. –Sonríe mas-hasta Sokka se enojo con él a ver que me hizo este collar con el pedazo de sedal de pescar- lo contempla bien pero se entristece- "¿se está desasiendo?" –Lo tomo que le da un beso cuando sonríe- le pediré a Aang que me lo arregle cuando se abre sus ojos a una idea—"se lo voy a dar a Kya, le pido a Aang que mejor lo ponga como para una pulsera,.. Ella siempre se entristeció al no poder recuperar la pulsera que él nos regalo- se dice que lo vuelve a meter entre la pequeña caja de madrea talada con el símbolo del agua y su nombre gravado,.._

_**Cuidad Republica, Escuela para Enfermeras Maestras Aguas.-**_

_Kya está junto con Kimmy afuera del salón porque después que entregaron sus exámenes las maestras Ming les piden que salgan para luego entrar cuando son llamadas_

_-"Señoritas,…"-les habla con firmara y a la vez con una sonrisa- Para recordarles que la próxima semana iremos al hospital al área de maternidad les recuerdo llevar su cabello totalmente recogido, su uniforme, porque lo ve verán harán un ensayo escrito y lo entregara eso es una puntuación triple para su calificación final que ya está por terminar este semestre y recuerden que el próximo ya irán al hospital de lleno –sonríen las chicas a lo que la maestra Ming les dice –Bueno es todo el resultado de este examen se sumara con el del ensayo fina y recuerden su uniforme bien limpio y arreglado y no olviden su cabello- les dice cuando da por terminada la case que cada quien se dirige hacia su casa, bueno para Kya es dirigirse hacia el concejo,.._

_**Concejo.-**_

_Kya se va directo a la oficina de su padre, cuando entra sonríe al ver quien esta_

_-"pequeña ya llegaste"_

_Sonríe mas al ver su Tío Sokka que lo saluda y más a su Tío Haru, que termina de saludarlos que se va directo con su padre el al verla sonríe de oreja a oreja –"mi bebe, ¿Cómo te fue?"_

_Sonríe ella mas que se sienta y les cuenta como la próxima semana en ir al hospital, ella al ver a sus tíos le sonríen también cuando ve uno que esta medio curioso.—"¿Y dinos,.. Pequeña de que fue tu examen?"_

_Sonríe cuando ve a su padre que pasa saliva esta por decirles –"nosotros ya nos vamos",.. Adiós Sokka, Adiós Haru –les dice apresurados que se la lleva cuando hace que se detiene_

_-"Papi",.._

_Suspira al quejido de ella, pero sonríe –Vamos Papi, vámonos para la casa- sonríe mas Aang a lo que le pide que se van por Appa cuando está arriba_

_-"¿Mi bebe como sabes que Tenzin te dijo que pronto habrá más bebes de Appa?"_

_Sonríe a su pregunta cuando Appa Bufa, sonríe mas Aang "Si Appa felicidades va a tener más bebes"- el Bisonte le bufa mas,.._

_-Bueno,.. Papi porque según tu bola de aire- _

_-"Mi bebe,.."_

_Suspira ella a lo que su padre le habla – Bueno,.. Tenzin, el futuro maestro aire,.._

_-"Kya",.._

_Agacha la cabeza- bien, bien me dijo Tenzin que cuando fue a darles de comer se le hizo extraño que Cielo no saliera para comer que fue a buscarla y se sorprendió a ver aquí e nuestro,.. Querido Appa- el bufa - Si verdad Appa, picaron- sonríe ella pero ve a su padre que esta rojo que suspira- bueno que vi a Appa arriba de Cielo,.."Contento"_

_Se sonroja al escucharla pero cuando mira a Appa –"llegando tenemos que hablar"- Appa al escucharlo le bufa, sonríe el al saber que si le entendió._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Se habían bajado de Appa que Kya se despido porque según su Papi va hablar con el de Hombre a hombre ella solamente suspira que se despide,.. Nos vemos Appa Yi, Yi- el bisonte le bufa que se despide de su padre_

_-al rato voy mi bebe- le grita cuando ve a Appa se poner serio y trata de nadie lo escuche. —"Appa",.. Como permitiste que mis bebes te vieran estando con Cielo... –le bufa – Appa ellos no debe de verte,.. No te da vergüenza que tus niñas te vean que tu y Cielo está en sus,..-Appa voltea a verlo que le bufa- Si Yo también estaba con Katara, pero no es el punto- sonríe al decirle – Bueno nuevamente felicidades vas a tener más bebes –deja escapar un suspiro –No te miento que me hubiera encantado tener otro bebe claro una niña, pero Ya lo sabes solamente el destino permito que Katara y Yo solamente tres,.. Sabes que los amo, pero aun asi me hubiera querido tener otro- le dice que deja que Appa se regrese con su familia que se dirige hacia la suya que entra a su casa y sonríe al ver a sus amores en la cocina_

_Pasa el rato que llegan los demás que comen ya es de noche ya todos dormidos cuando Katara entre sus manos trae la caja sonríen al ver a Aang que a su vez sonríe al verla cuando se la entrega, se sorprende el al ver, pero sonríe _

_-"es la cajita que Sokka te regalo"- asiente a lo que le dice que lo anima para que lo abra, abre sus ojos Aang al ver su contenido que voltea a verla –"Katara",… ¿es el collar que te hice?"_

_Asiente a lo que le dice que lo invita a sentarse se le llena los ojos de lagrimas al ver el collar que con tanto amor le hizo pero al contemplarlo – ¿se está desasiendo?_

_-Si, -deja escapar un suspira Katara a su pregunta –"Aang",.. ¿Lo puedes arreglar?_

_Voltea a verla que le da un ligero beso, sonríe ella –Claro que si amorcito te lo arreglare- está por pararse pero Katara lo detiene se sorprende -¿Qué pasa Katara?_

_-"Aang",.. ¿No te molestaría si lo arreglaras para hacerlo una pulsera, pero para,.. "¿Kya?"_

_Se sorprende a su petición pero le da una sonrisa- Claro que no me importaría Amor, con todo gusto lo arreglo para dárselo a nuestra bebe ahora en su cumpleaños –suspira- aunque Yo se que siempre ha esperado que le haga su tatuaje, pero todavía lo sigo dudando en dárselo_

_Sonríe al escucharlo que le pone una mano en su mejilla sonríe Aang al hecho que su amada le hace- Lo sé, por eso te pido que si lo arreglas para compensar lo del tatuaje_

_Asiente a lo que dice que se acomoda en la cama para arreglarlo, pasa al rato cuando,.. -¿mira Katara como lo vez?_

_Katara al ver su collar hecho pulsea se le llena sus ojos de lagrimas que le da un beso en su mejilla –"hermoso",.. Simplemente te quedo hermoso y le va a encantar_

_Sonríe mas al escuchar el halago de su amada que la abraza- si esta hermoso y más ahora que pertenecerá a nuestra bebe –suspira la decirle, Katara se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa Aang?_

_Voltea a verla que le da un beso en su mejilla- Katara ya nuestra bebe, diez y siete años_

_Deja escapar un suspira al escúchalo –si ya diez y siete, Aang y cada año ella como Bumi y Tenzin crece más rápido que ya casi Kya es una adulta como los chico unos adolecentes_

_Frunce su frente al escucharla que al voltea a verla le hace puchero, Katara al verlo sonríe, pero al ver que sonríe el se acercan para darse un ligero beso- ¿estas asi porque Cielo va tener más bebes?_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta cuando pasa su brazo por la su espalda para que ponga ella su cabeza en su hombro- en realidad estoy feliz por Appa y sabes bien que con los tres estamos completos Katara_

_Voltea a verlo y ve su sinceridad en sus ojos –Lo sé Aang,.. Pero sabes bien que siempre fue mi ilusión de darte muchos,.. Bebes y más si son como Tu._

_Sonríe a lo que le dice que la abraza más hacia el-Lo se Katara, pero por algo el destino solamente nos mando tres y estamos felices, aunque no niego me hizo falta otra,.."Niña",.. Una mini Katara_

_Se ríe a lo que está diciendo cuando ve que arque su ceja- Si,.. Una Mini,.. Y más si sale como, Kya ¿verdad?_

_Abre sus ojos que sonríe que deja escapar un suspiro cuando la mira y modula su postura –"Katara",.._

_Se ríe mas al escuchar que le da un beso en sus labios, sonríe al hecho que ella hace- No lo niegues,.. Avatar, te gusta sentirte que te amen las mujeres_

_Solamente mueve su cabeza al escucharla –Si una como Kya que te pidiera su paseo en Appa, que no quisiera bajarse de tus brazos, que no se dormía hasta verte y más si la arrullaras y cantaras y mas que no te podía verte ir porque lloraba tanto que para tranquilizarla tenía que hablare a Momo y para que este más tranquila se quitaba su chupón para dárselo-_

_Escucha lo que le dice que Kya que se le viene los recuerdos cuando nuevamente deja escapar otro suspira—Pero sigue siendo mi bebe –sonríe al decirlo cuando siente un beso en su mejilla que sonríe al verla_

_-si siempre será nuestra bebe,.. Llorona y enojona como dicen los chicos, pero es nuestra_

_Ambos sonríen que se quedan dormidos._

_Había llegado el cumpleaños de Kya, ella se sentía feliz y triste a la vez porque su padre al día siguiente tendrá que irse junto con sus Tíos al Reino Tierra del Este para la junta Anual de Naciones, pero sonría mas al ver quien viene,.. –"PAPA",.."PAPA"- grita al verlo y mas porque ve que extiende sus brazos para abrazarla, sonríe ella al ver a su abuelo_

_-"Mi dulzura siempre tan bella como tu madre"-se sonroja al alago de su abuelo que ella lo abraza mas cuando escuchan que carraspea, sonríe ella_

_-¿si Yammy?,.. –la acolita al ver la tierna escena de nieta y abuelo sonríe_

_-disculpa Hija pero acaba de llegar esta carta y es para ti- sonríe al escuchar lo que la acolita le dice que la agradece sus ojos sonríe al ver de quien es_

_-"es de Honora",.. –grita de alegría al saber, que mejor lo guarda de una de sus bolsas de su vestido._

_Pasa el rato cuando los chicos están tomando el té en uno de los jardines_

_-"¿entonces después de dejar a mis nietos como a mi dulzura se van?"- suspiran a la pregunta de Hakoda que al verlo les da una ligera sonrisa_

_-Si Padre, después de dejemos a los niños nos vamos rumbo hacia la Nación y de ahí en barco junto con Zuko como Iroh vamos al Reino Tierra del Este_

_Sonríe Hakoda al escuchar lo que su hijo le dice cuando sonríe mas quien viene -¿Qué pasa mi dulzura?_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su abuelo. —"Papa, Papi,.. Tíos, vengan es hora de partir el pastel"- sonríen ellos al escucharla decir que se levantan cuando Kya feliz y a la vez triste suspira para apagar la vela cuando todos la felicitan_

_-que se siente ser un año más viejo_

_Arque su ceja que le da una cara al escuchar- "Bumi",.._

_El chico sonríe que la abraza-Vamos Kya ya sabes cómo soy –sonríe y da una ligera risa a la ocurrencia de su hermano cuando ambos de abrazan fuerte escuchan ellos que carraspean que voltean a ver, sonríe ella quien es, cuando lo jala para abrazarlo._

_Aang y Katara ven la escena de hermanos que sin querer le recorren sus lagrimas_

_-¿para tu Tío guapo no hay nada?- se ríe Kya al escuchar que se quita una lagrima que recorre por su mejilla que lo abraza_

_-Claro que si Tío Sokka, siempre será el Tío Guapo_

_Se sonroja al escuchar el alago de su sobrina que le da un beso en su frente –Ya lo sabía pequeña-_

_Se ríen todos cuando Aang empieza a carraspera para llamar su atención cuando Katara se le unen y ambos le entregan a Kya una pequeña caja de madrea grabado con los símbolos de aire y del agua junto en medio con su nombre, ella al verlo se emociona- "ábrelo mi bebe"- sonríe a la petición de su padre cuando le quita la tapa abre mas sus ojos a lo que ve que voltea a verlo_

_-"PAPI,… ESTA"- no lo puede evitar que llora-Aang junto con Katara la abraza cuando se les acercan los demás abrazarla y se dan cuenta del regalo_

_Sokka al ver lo toma que se sorprende -¿este no era tu collar?_

_Voltean a verlo cuando Kya se quita sus lagrimas que voltea a ver a su madre –Si Sokka este era el collar que Aang me hizo cuando perdí el de Mama_

_Sonríe el Concejal al recuerdo pero al ver su cuñado sonríe cuando ve a los demás –"este collar tiene su historia"- les dice cuando deja escapar un suspiro- Bueno como les decía estábamos en el reino tierra acampando cerca de un lago o era arrollo –se lleva su mano hacia su barbilla al recuerdo- bueno lo que fuera,… de repente apareció ese pez que se estaba burlando de mi pero cuando fui por mi caña de pescar para mi sorpresa no tenía el sedal aquí tu Padre calvo lo tejió haciéndole un collar a tu Madre porque se le había perdido el de tu abuela_

_Sonríe al escucharlo cuando Kya lo toma y lo mira bien -¿esta pequeño Papi?_

_Se lo quita a para ponérselo en su muñeca que sonríe ella- ahora es una pulsera para ti mi bebe –sonríe mas ella que lo abraza que le da un beso en su mejilla, sonríe mas al sentir el calor de su hija _

_-"Gracias me encanto"- les dice cuando va para que se lo vean_

_-"guau Aang",.. No pensé que también hicieras algo asi- sonríe a lo que su suegro le dice_

_-bueno Hakoda no se puede quejar que tiene una hermosa nieta ella me salió muy bien –le dice cuando escuchan que carraspean que voltean a ver sonríe –"Bueno Amorcito nos salió hermosa como tú"- sonríe Katara a lo que su marido le dice que se dan un ligero beso en sus labio _

_-"Oogisss"- escuchan que les dice que se ríen todos._

_Paso el rato se despiden todos que Hakoda se va con Sokka porque estará en la Cuidad hasta que ellos lleguen, que Tanto Aang como Haru y Sokka se ponen de acuerdo_

_-"bien como quedamos después que dejemos a los niños nos vamos directo con Flama"- asiente a lo que el concejal del dice que se despiden cuando se están dando las buenas noches._

_Kya se siente tan cansada y triste por lo de su padre que deja para después la carta que le envió Honora que se dispone a dormir._

_**Ciudad Republica escuela Yu-Doo.-**_

_Los chicos estaban dejando a sus hijos, Aang dejo primero a Kya para dejar a Bumi como A Tenzin que se despiden cuando los tres padres ven a sus hijos que suspira cuando se miran _

_-"Chicos Todavía tenemos Tiempo,..¿Verdad?" –se sorprende a la pregunta de Haru, Aang sonríe cuando ve a su cuñado arquea su ceja pero sonríe_

_-"Bueno al medio día vamos por ti a la Isla y de ahí con Flama"- asienten a lo que Sokka les dice que Aang toma a Appa para regresarse, Haru se regresa a su casa como Sokka_

_**Casa de Haru.-**_

_Toph está descansando en su sofá con los pies arribas cuando escucha que se abre la puerta y siente quien entro –"¿Haru qué haces aquí?" - Se le acerca que la carga, ella esta su cabeza en su espalda. —"Haru",.."¡VAJAME"- grita cuando siente en su trasero una palmada, que abre sus ojos_

_-"Tengo hasta el medio día mientras tanto hablaremos"- le está diciendo cuando se va rumbo hacia su habitación azota la puerta que deja a Toph en la cama cuando,.._

_-"No se te ocurra atarme"_

_Sonríe a lo que la jefa de policía le dice que se acerca a ella para besarla,…._

_**Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Suki estaba despidiendo a Hakoda porque junto con Bato irán a la Cuidad por una cosas cuando escucha que alguien entro se sorprende quien ve –"¿Sokka que paso?"_

_El concejal de la tribu ve a su amada la guerrea que la carga en archa nupcial se sorprende ella- "tenemos tiempos antes del medio día que vaya a la Isla por el disque monje de mi cuñado"- se lo dice cuando entra a su habitación_

_-"Mi,… Chico de la Tribu",…_

_-"Mi Guerrera,…"Kyoshi",…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Katara está en su habitación acomodando su cama –"¿Yo que tú la dejaría como esta?"_

_Se sorprende quien pregunta que voltea a ver.-"Aang",.._

_Sonríe al ver a su amada y mas que sigue en bata que cierra la puerta de su habitación avienta su capa, se quita su toga como su camisa que hace que siga en la cama –"Amorcito tenemos tiempo antes del medio día porque es la hora que llegaran los muchachos para irnos"- le dice cuando sus labios están en sus labios, sonríe Katara a su acción que lo abraza_

_-"conque tenemos hasta el medio día",..-_

_Deja escapar un suspiro Aang al besarla cuando sus manos están trabajando en acariciar su cuerpo-"Si",…-_

_Poco a poco se hace más apasionado el beso que con sus manos mejor le arranca su camión porque siente una necesidad por ella,.. _

_Jadea al sentir que las manos de el recorren por su piel, como en cada suspiro dice su nombre, sonríe Aang al escucharla cuando la ve que abre sus ojos al sentir que está dentro de ella,.._

_Poco a poco se empieza a mover en un momento de fres sí, que hasta la cama se empieza a mover,.._

_Es tanta la pasión que cree Katara que Aang va a explotar que escucha que está llegando a su pico,.._

_Abre mas los ojos al sentir como entro en ella cuando lo mira lo ve que está en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando le da un beso en sus labios_

_-"Aang",…_

_-"Ssshhh",…-le hace callar cuando en su boca para besarla nuevamente, pero poco a poco despacio que la abraza más hacia él,.. Que separa su boca de sus labios para seguir por su cuello, bajando lentamente por sus hombros, hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos,.._

_Jadea Katara al sentir la boca de Aang que deja escapar un suspiro,… Sonríe mas al escucharla cuando hace lo mismo con la otra cuando sale de ella para que quede el pecho de ella en la cama, el arriba de ella, que con sus manos acaricia su espalda su contorno, su trasero, cuando guía su miembro para entra en ella._

_Nuevamente Katara pronuncia su nombre al sentirlo que está dentro de ella cuando siente que una de sus manos las toma para unirse._

_Poco a poco siente que entra mas en ella, acompañado por besos en su cuello, como en su hombro, sintiendo pidiendo por ella._

_Katara muerde su labio al sentir la lujuria cuando escucha que grita nuevamente su nombre cuando el peso de él se deja caer arriba de ella._

_Poco a poco Aang va recuperando su aliento, como su respiración que sonríe que nueve el cabello de ella a un lado que le da un beso en su cuello, cuando se acerca a su oído,…-"Te amo",.. _

_Sonríe Katara al escucharlo que alza su mirada para verlo, sonríe Aang al verla que se dan un dulce tierno beso,… que se quedan un momento asi,…_

_Aang está con Appa cuando ve que viene los demás y al verlos están con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sonríe el al verlos –"Aang",..-voltea que ve que viene su amada a despedirlo con un beso muy apasionado_

_-"Oogisss"- se separa que voltea a verlo que Katara arque su ceja –"que",..¿Porque me pones esa cara Katara?_

_Suspira a la pregunta de su hermano que nuevamente delante del como de Haru besa a Aang, el sonríe de felicidad cuando se sube arriba de Appa-"Te estaré esperando,.. Avatar"_

_Sonríe más al escucharla _

_-"Vamos Avatar"- hace mueca al escuchar a su cuñado que no le queda de otra que pedirle a su bisonte que ya sea hora de irse._

_Habían pasado los días,…_

_**Reino Tierra del Este.-**_

_Los muchachos habían llegado cuando los saludan el Viejo General Fong cuando Aang ve que viene un muchacho y reconoce quien es pero se sorprende a lo que trae que es un ramos de Rosas que hace mueca que adivina para quien es,.. O era._

_-"¡Sean Bienvenidos,..!",..-les saluda con una reverencia, pero el joven se sorprende –"¿Avatar en donde está su hija?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta del joven que él estaba en lo cierto–"¿no me digas que este anda detrás de la pequeña?"- abre mas sus ojos que voltea a ver a la pregunta que le hiso su cuñado que frunce su frente cuando voltea a ver al joven comandante y al ver su expresión pasa saliva_

_-"Vamos Avatar",.. No me dirá que mi nieto no es un buen partido para su hija?"- voltea a ver a la pregunta del General que esta que cree que entrara en estado avatar cuando siente una mano en su hombro se relaja al ver a su amigo el General Iroh, que le pide que se tranquilice que asiente que voltea a ver al General como al nieto que se pone firme_

_-"General, Joven Comandante"- les habla serio y firme a la vez – Eso de buen partido Yo no lo sé, Lo único que pido quien se gane el corazón de mi bebe que sea digo de ella, que la ame y respete sobre todas las cosa, que primero es ella antes que nada- les dice serio que se despide para dirigirse hacia el salón en donde será la reunión cuando el joven Comandante sonríe de oreja a oreja_

_-"¿Primero tiene que tener nuestra aportación antes de cercarse a la pequeña?" – escuchan que le preguntan, que el joven Comandante voltea a ver qué pasa saliva al ver quien le dijo eso cuando siente una mano en su hombro sonríe el_

_-"Bueno,… Hijo",.. Tienes estos días para demostrar que eres digno de su amor, porque una belleza como ella es única- sonríe a lo que le dice que asiente_

_-veras Abuelo que demostrare al Avatar que si soy digo de su hija- sonríe el viejo General al lo que su nieto le dice que asiente- Si esa belleza debe ser para mí- se dice el que saluda a las demás personas que viene entrando._

_***Muchas gracias por seguir y espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

_***GRACIAS.**_


	82. Chapter 83

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Recuerden capitulo con contenido "Lemmon"**_

_***Un Millón de Gracias por comentar a estas hermosas personas**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jadena**_

_***MGDI**_

_**Reino Tierra del Este.-**_

_Fong se sentía que cualquier cosa que hacía para agradar al Avatar era en vano, como al Concejal de la Tribu Agua del Sur, que hasta el Señor del Fuego Zuko lo miraba serio y con recelo, el único que creía que le cae bien es el viejo General de la Nación del Fuego, el Dragón del Oeste, el Gran General Iroh, suspira el joven comandante al ver que sus esfuerzos de quedar bien porque según él podría en un futuro no lejano ser su "Suegro, su Tío, como el Tío Postizo", suspira mas el joven comodante cuando a quien lo saca de sus pensamientos,.._

_-"¿Qué está pasando hijo?"-_

_Abre sus ojos a quien pregunta que suspira al verlo y le da una ligera sonrisa "Padre",.._

_El Comandante se acerca a su hijo que lo anima a que le cuente –"¿Hijo dime que te está pasando?"_

_Se sorprende mas el joven a la pregunta de su padre que deja escapar un suspiro y se lleva sus manos a su cabeza cuando el padre de él se da cuenta -¿es algo grave?_

_Se sorprende nuevamente a su pregunta que voltea a verlo –"Malo no",.. Pero,..-el Comandante en realidad no entiende a su hijo_

_-"¿Vamos Hijo que está pasando?" –le pide ya algo angustiado al ver como esta_

_El joven comandante modela su postura –"Estoy enamorado de la hija del Avatar"_

_El Comandante se sorprende a lo que le dice que esta que no se cree "¿Cómo que estas enamorado?",.. Y de la Hija del,.. "¿Avatar?" –Pregunta nuevamente al ver a su hijo que esta que no se la cree pero al ver cómo ha estado entiende –"¿dime esta Chica te ha correspondido?"_

_El joven voltea a verlo que se sorprende a su pregunta pero cierra sus ojos –"No",.. Ella –suspira- creo que no sabe que estoy enamorado del ella._

_El Comandante sonríe que le pone una mano en su hombro y al ver a su hijo le da una sonrisa- Bueno hijo recuerda que una relación es de Dos, Pero si esta Chica no te ha dado motivos deberías de hablar con ella y decirle de tus sentimientos, Pero recuerda que hay de dos, puede que te corresponda y puede que no –el joven abre sus ojos a lo que su padre le dice que asiente_

_-tienes razón Padre, necesito acercarme a ella, Pero he querido acercarme pero me saca que primero está la escuela antes de unirse al Orden del Loto Blanco_

_El Comandante se sorprende a lo que le está diciendo-¿Unirse a la Orden,..Porque?- _

_El joven abre sus ojos que pasa saliva- Bueno porque creía que era el modo que pudiera que estuviera cerca de ella, pero me equivoque_

_Suspira el Comandante a lo que su hijo le está diciendo,..-"Hijo", no es el modo de acercarse a una mujer y ella no es cualquier,.."Mujer" –sonríe el chico que asiente- ella es la Hija del Avatar y es normal que la este protegiendo y ella se sienta que no desea todavía aun contacto con algún "Chico",.. Por lo que paso en la tribu del norte_

_El joven Comandante recuerda lo que le querían hacer que suspira que voltea a ver a su padre- ¿Cómo sigue Yada?_

_Se levanta que le da la espalda –Como quiera que este,.. Hijo, Triste –suspira que voltea a verlo – Sabes que se siente culpable por lo que le iban a ser a la Chica que si ella sabría de las verdaderas intenciones hubiera prevenido al Avatar por lo que paso_

_-Si,.. Pobre Yada, sabes que siempre me ha caído bien, Yo se que con su hijo tuve algunas diferencias pero ella es distinta y me siento feliz que a pesar de todo Padre eres feliz con ella_

_-Gracias Hijo, Sabes que siempre amare a tu Madre, ella me llena un poco el vacio que tu madre me dejo, pero no lo niego soy feliz y quiero que seas feliz ya sea con la hija del Avatar o otra chica, solamente recuerda para que una relación funciones debe de haber Amor y es de dos_

_Asiente a lo que su padre le dice que ambos se dan un brazo_

_-"¿que está pasando?"- padre e hijo se separan que voltean a ver y sonríe_

_-Nada Padre solamente es una pequeña conversación de Padre e hijo- sonríe el viejo General lo que su hijo asiente cuando ve a su nieto que le afirme cuando le deja escapar un suspiro_

_-Ya me siento viejo,.."saben"- les dice volteando a ver a su hijo y nieto pero ve que les da una sonrisa que se acerca a su nieto que le pone una mano en su hombro- Hijo Ya es hora que decidas sentar cabeza y quiero conocer a mis "bisnietos"- el joven comandante sonríe a lo que su abuelo le dice pero al ver a su padre se controla- "La hija del Avatar es hermosa"- sonríe al decirles y sale de ahí solamente el Comándate suspira a lo que su padre le dice pero ve a su hijo suspira mas_

_-Anda vamos para ir porque ya es hora que empieza la reunión_

_**Ciudad Republica Escuela para Enfermeras Maestras Aguas.-**_

_Katara está con Kya porque es el fin del semestre y están recogiendo sus calificaciones_

_-"Muchas felicidades nuevamente Kya"- sonríe mas al escuchar el saludo de la Maestra Ming que solamente le sonríe ella –"Maestra Katara",..En verdad su hija sigue siendo la mejor alumna de este semestre_

_Sonríe al sentirse más orgullosa de su hija que la abraza que le da un beso en su frente y al ver a la maestra sonríe mas –que le puedo decir Yo,.. De mi pedacito de Cielo _

_Se sonroja mas Kya al lo que su madre le dice,.._

_-Bueno Maestra Katara para recordarle que el semestre que entran ya van de lleno al hospital ahorita vendrá una señorita para que le tome las medidas del uniforme que llevaran cuando vayan al hospital- asiente Katara a lo que la Maestra Ming le dice cuando viene la persona y al verlas le sonríe,_

_-"¿eres tú la niña que falta para el uniforme?" –asiente Kya a lo que la señorita le dice que sonríe pero al verla –"¿no estás demasiado pequeña para ser enfermera?"_

_Se sorprende Kya a la pregunta de la señorita pero al ver a su madre hace mueca –"Mi pedacito de Cielo es hermosa",.._

_Se sorprende la señorita a la respuesta que voltea a verla –"¿usted es su madre?"_

_Sonríe Katara de orgullo –Si, ella es mi hija_

_La señorita al ir tomando medidas a Kya al contemplarlas y mirarlas –"No se parece a usted",..¿En verdad eres una maestra agua?"- Se sorprende madre e hija a la pregunta de la señorita cuando,..-"Listo",.. Ya termine de tomarte tus medidas Niña, y en verdad en comparación a tus compañeras eres, Pequeña, y para ser pequeña tienes buen cuerpo, como una pequeña cintura, tu uniforme estará cuando entren a la escuela –les dice y sale de ahí_

_Suspira Kya cuando siente el abrazo de su madre y sonríe- vamos mi amor a la casa de tu Tía Suki, recuerda que hoy es el cumpleaños de Oyagi y nos estará esperando, asiente lo que su madre le dice, que salen para tomar un carruaje._

_**Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Ellas ya habían llegado cuando ven que Toph como Lin también están que sonríen ellas al verlos_

_-¿Cómo les fue hija?- sonríe a la pregunta de Hakoda que al verlo tanto ella como Kya le dan un abrazo- ¿Dime mi dulzura como te fue?_

_Sonríe de oreja a oreja a la pregunta de su Abuelo cuando le da un legajo, sonríe el que lo toma y al abrir abre mas sus ojos de felicidad –"¡Mi Dulzura!",.. –sonríe Kya a lo que su abuelo le dice cuando él la abraza y ve que se entristece un poco –" Sabes que estoy orgulloso de ti", -asiente a lo que le dice que él le da un beso en su frente y al mirarla –Vamos mi amor ya verás cuando llegue tu padre se sentirá más orgulloso de ti_

_Sonríe a lo que le dice que se quita sus lagrimas -¿Nuevamente llorando?- voltea a quien le pregunta que sonríe cuando la abraza –Vamos Kya es para estar felices-_

_Sonríe y deja espar una risita- Gracias… Tenzin por animarle_

_El joven futuro maestra aire sonríe a lo que su hermana le dice que la abraza-"Huy",.. ¿A qué se debe tanta alegría? –ambos hermanos se separa que voltean a ver quien les pregunta que Kya hace media mueca_

_-"Lin",.. Sabes que aquí a,…-voltea a verlo, y sonríe el al verla- le dieron dos diplomas una por la mejor alumna y otra por conservar el primer lugar_

_La futura maestra tierra metal suspira –Bueno,.. "Felicidades Kya",.. Siempre tan matada en tus estudios_

_Al escucharla solamente le da una media sonrisa que mejor los deja para entrar a la cocina con su madre y tía para ayudarlas cuando las mira a ambas sonríe mas -¿en qué les puedo ayudar?_

_Katara como Suki sonríen al escucharla que pide Suki un abrazo, sonríe ella más que se abrazan y al separarse_

_-"felicidades Hija",.. Me estaba comentando tu madre que sigues siendo la mejor de la escuela- sonríe a lo que le dice, pero al verla se sorprende_

_-¿estas bien Tía?- se sorprende Suki a su pregunta_

_-¿bueno hija,.. Porque lo preguntas?_

_Se sorprende Katara a la pregunta y respuesta que mira bien a su cuñada- es verdad Suki,..¿Estas bien?,.._

_Sonríe a su pregunta pero a la vez suspira- bueno en realidad tengo varios días que la comida no me cae,…_

_Katara y Kya se sorprende que se miran cuando sonríen ambas –"Tía,..¿No estás embarazada?"_

_Se sorprende a la pregunta que se ríe ella—"¿Embarazado Yo?",.."No",..- les dice cuando se queda callada y tratar de hacer memoria cuando se voltea a verlas,..-"Katara",.. -Voltea a ver a su cuñada que sonríe -¿Tu,… me puedes checar?_

_Sonríe a su pregunta que asiente que se van las tres a su habitación cuando,..-¿Qué opinas mi pedacito?,..-Sonríe Kya a la pregunta de su madre que voltea a ver a su Tía Suki,.._

_-"felicidades,.. Tía",.._

_Abre sus ojos a las respuesta de su cuñada y sobrina que esta que no se la cree-"¿en verdad estoy embarazada?",..- _

_Kya como Katara sonríe de oreja a oreja que la abrazan pero se sienta Suki en su cama que ellas también se sientan a un lado de ella y la abraza-¿Qué pasa?,.._

_Voltea a ver a Katara que deja escapar un suspiro—Nunca pensé que quedaría nuevamente embarazada,… Katara sabes que el parto de Oyagi tuve complicaciones, que mi madre como Gran me digieran que nunca mas tendría bebes,.. Pero con esto Ya son catorce años después,.. "estoy embarazada",..-voltea a verlas que está feliz_

_-bueno Tía espero tener una primita,.. Porque mis primos ya me caen gordos- se ríe Suki a lo que le dice_

_-cuando venga Sokka quera morirse,.. Porque vamos a empezar de nuevo,..-les dice con una alegría que se controla- Por favor deseo que me guarden el secreto hasta que venga Sokka para decirle_

_Kya y Katara asiente a lo que les dice que salen, para ver a los demás,.._

_Pasa el rato, los chicos están felices pero a la vez tristes porque todos extrañas a su padres._

_Katara juntos con sus hijos se regresan a la Isla, Toph y Lin a su casa, Hakoda junto con Bato se quedan con Suki hasta que Sokka regrese._

_**Casa de Haru y Toph.-**_

_Toph como Lin habían llegado cuando ella se va a su cocina a preparar té cuando al tomar y dar un sorbo un aroma desagradable le llega a sus narices que corre hacia su baño,.._

_-"Mama,… ¿Qué te pasa?",…- se asusta Lin al ver a su madre que al verla esta vomitando, ella hace gesto cuando ve que se sienta en el piso-"Mama, ¿Qué te paso?",…_

_Poco a poco recupera su respiración que se lleva su mano a su cabeza- en realidad no lo sé,.. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan,… Mareada y cuando quise tomar el té su aroma de dio ascos_

_Se sorprende Lin a lo que su madre le dice -¿desea que vaya a la Isla por la Tía Katara?_

_Se sorprende a la pregunta que voltea a verla-"No",.. No es necesario que vayas por las azucares, deja descansar un rato, ya verás que pronto se me pasara_

_Asiente a lo que su madre le dice que la ayuda a levantarse para dirigirse hacia su habitación., Suspira Toph que se deja caer en su cama que se lleva su manos a su estomago,.. Abre sus ojos a lo que siente. —"¿No puede ser?",.. -Se dice que se lleva su mano a su frente,..-No puedo estar embarazada,.."No",.. Tengo que dejar pasa unos días para saber si estoy o no, para poderle pedirle a Katara que me cheque._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Habían llegado cuando Katara les das las buenas noches a sus hijos, que se dirige hacia su habitación para también disponerse a dormir, sonríe y a la vez se entristece,.. –que alegría,.. Suki está embarazada después de varios años- sonríe al saber pero se entristece,.. –Como quisiera tener un bebe, pero que sea un maestro aire, como mi hermoso maestro y me bello hijo,.. Si otro maestro aire- se dice que se dispone a dormir,.._

_Días después,…._

_Katara y Kya están en la cocina haciendo de comer, y preparando porque faltan un par de días para el cumpleaños de Bumi, sonríe al ver que su muchacho ya está más alto que ella a pesar que solamente ya va para los quince años,.. Sonríe más al ver a sus hijos pero nota que el más pequeño este algo triste,.. – ¿Qué te pasa Tenzin?_

_El chico sonríe a la pregunta de su madre –Mama lo que pasa que Lin me comento que su madre está enferma, que tiene varios días que amanece que todo lo vomita y que se marea,.._

_Katara se sorprende cuando-¿Qué acabas de decir Tenzin?_

_Suspira el chico a la pregunta de su hermana –"No me escuchaste"—le responde algo serio cuando ve que su madre les está sirviendo de comer_

_-bueno vamos a comer primero, ¡Kya!, necesito que vengas conmigo para ver a tu tía_

_Asiste a lo que su madre le dice -¿puedo ir Yo?- sonríe Katara a la pregunta de su hijo que asiste también _

_-¿también vienes Bumi?,..- voltea el chico a la pregunta de su madre que hace mueca_

_-Si no tengo más remedio- suspira el chico al decirles que Katara solamente suspira._

_**Ciudad Republica Casa de Haru y Toph.-**_

_Katara había llegado junto con sus hijos que entran a la casa de Toph pero al verla ella como esta su amiga ciega se sorprende_

_-"¿Cuántos días tienes asi?"- suspira a la pregunta de su amiga la maestra agua que se sienta bien en su cama_

_-en realidad desde el día que cumplió años Oyagi al llegar me sentí mal,.. Pero Princesita creo-suspira- que ya sé que es lo que tengo_

_Se sorprende Katara y Kya a lo que les dice que –"¿bueno Tía entonces que es lo que tienes?"- suspira mas a la pregunta de Kya que agacha su cabeza_

_-"estoy embarazada",…_

_Katara y Kya abre sus ojos que se miran pero al ver a Toph se sorprende más-"¿Cómo lo sabes?",.. –suspira mas a la pregunta_

_-bueno,.. Bebe azúcar porque siento unas vibraciones y viene de mí,.._

_Se sorprende Kya a su respuesta cuando se ríe ella que arque su ceja -¿Qué es lo gracioso Tía?_

_-me acorde cuando tus padres llegaron de su luna de Miel, cuando vi a tu madre sentía tus vibraciones bebe azúcar y era porque ya estabas dentro de ella-_

_Katara se sonroja al recuerdo, Kya se sorprende que voltea a ver a su madre- Es verdad mi amor, ella nos echo a perder la sorpresa que teníamos tu padre y Yo para darles las notica que ya venias en camino-_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que su madre le dice cuando Toph se empezar carcajear –Si que lo recuerdo, hubieras visto bebe azúcar tu Tío el concejal Bumerán saco su bumerán porque iba a matar a su padre calvo, porque según él había deshonrado a la tribu del agua- se carcajea mas _

_-"Toph",..-_

_-Vamos Princesita, no es para que te pongas asi_

_Suspira mas Katara a lo que le dice que le pide a su hija que prepare un té especial para el malestar de su amiga ciega._

_Sale Kya cuando Toph se levanta y se acerca a Katara abre sus ojos que voltea a verla,..-"Katara",..- se sorprende como le habla- "¿Tu también?"_

_Se sorprende más a su pregunta –de que hablas Toph, "como que Yo también",.._

_-¿Qué estas embarazada de Pies Ligeros?,.. "otra vez"_

_Se sienta Katara de un solo en la cama que parpadea a lo que le dice. —"Toph",.. No puede ser,.. Yo quede estéril después que di a luz a Tenzin y-agacha su cabeza –"No",.. No puede ser, aparte cuando hemos concebidos Aang empieza a brillar como si desea entra en estado avatar, pero,.."No",..-le dice seria_

_Se sienta a un lado de ella –No lo sé,.. Pero siento una vibraciones y provienen de ti, es igual cuando con la bebe azúcar,.._

_Abre sus ojos más a lo que le dice su amiga que suspira- Toph,..-suspira que no sabe que decir que mejor se queda callada._

_Pasa el rato meriendan todos -¿en verdad tía mi madre estará bien?_

_Sonríe Katara a su pregunta cuando Lin ve a Kya que sonríe de oreja a oreja -¿de qué te ríes tu?,.._

_Abre sus ojos a la agresividad que hace mueca-Vamos mi niña no es para que te pongas asi- suspira a lo que su madre le dice que bufa sus cabellos —"Lin",..- se molesta que se para salir a su patio cuando Tenzin va detrás de ella,.._

_-¿mis bebes porque no van con Lin?- Bumi suspira que se levanta, Kya hace mueca que no le queda otra que salir cuando nuevamente Katara y Toph se quedan solas,.._

_-¿le vas a decir a Lin o esperaras hasta que venga Haru?_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que suspira- "Katara",.. Yo, -nuevamente suspira- Yo no lo quiero_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que escucha que esta que no se la cree –"¿Cómo que no lo quieres?",…"Toph",.. Es un ser humano que crece dentro de ti_

_Se levanta que no sabe que decir, que Katara al ver como esta su amiga también se levanta que la abraza- Vamos Amiga es una bendición por algo está aquí_

_-¿hablas como tu marido?,.._

_Se ríe a lo que le dice –Bueno tantos años viviendo con un maestro aire algo se me ha de pegar- sonríe al escucharla –"Hach",..-se queda al golpe que le da en su hombro_

_-Gracias,.. Katara por estar siempre aquí_

_La abraza más que ambas siguen abrazados- recuerda somos familia-_

_-Te habías tardado,.. Reina de la azúcar_

_Se ríe Katara a lo que le dice –tengo que hablar con Lin para que sepa que tendrá una hermanita o hermanito y esperar hasta que venga Haru para decirle, -asiente a lo que le dice,..-¿Y tú?_

_Suspira Katara a su pregunta- como te dije,.. Tengo que esperar unos días, pero no puede ser que este embarazada_

_-lo que tu digas Princesita, pero sigo sintiendo tus vibraciones como las mías_

_Asiente nuevamente que se quedan a cenar que se despiden_

_-"Mama,..¿Me vas a decir que tienes?"_

_Suspira Toph a la pregunta de su hija que la hace que se siente-"Hija",.. "Estoy embarazada",.._

_Abre sus ojos Lin a lo que su madre le dice –"¿No me digas que Papa por fin se salió con la suya?",.._

_Se ríe Toph a lo que le dice su hija que la abraza cuando Lin suspira -¿no me has dicho nada?_

_Suspira la chica a lo que su madre le dice- que quieres que te diga después de estos años voy a tener un hermano o hermana aunque entre los dos nos vamos a llevar varios años,..¿No lo crees?_

_-Tienes razón, Lin pero como dice tu tío Calvo es su tiempo- Se ríe Lin a lo que su madre le dice -¿dime tu y el calvito ya son novios?,.._

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice que se sonroja –"Mama",.. –se ríe su madre –"No",… Todavía no_

_-bueno este calvito no salió tan,… -Lin voltea a ver a su madre que arque su ceja_

_-¿tan qué Mama?,.._

_Se ríe nuevamente –Tan picaron como su padre,.. Te digo que cuando los conocí siempre sospeche que Aang estaba enamorado de Katara, y fue hasta que la guerra termino que se animaron a decir lo que realmente siente,.. También me di cuenta que Katara le gustaba Aang, aunque ella mas lo disimulaba,.. Porque el Calvo se sentía que estaba loco por ella_

_Lin al escuchar lo que su madre le dice sonríe –bueno Mama ya lo sabes, Tenzin hasta ahorita no me ha dicho nada, pero para ser sincera No lo sé,..- se lo dice que se levanta sonríe Toph cuando siente que nuevamente regresa –"¿puedo Yo escoger el nombre de mi hermano?"_

_Sonríe mas Toph a lo que su hija le pide –Bueno deja que venga tu padre para darle la noticia y ya veremos _

_Asiente a lo que su madre le dice que sonríe y se regresa a su habitación._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Habían llegado cuando se dispone a dormir todos están en sus habitaciones cuando Katara se lleva su mano en su vientre que suspira-"No puede ser que este embarazada" –se dice ella cuando se sorprende que tocan a su puerta, sonríe al ver quien entra -¿Qué pasa mi pedacito?,.._

_Sonríe Kya al entra a la habitación de su madre –Mami,.. ¿No se te hace extraño que ahora mis tías estén embarazadas?_

_Sonríe a la pregunta que la invita a sentarse que pasa su brazo por su espalda sonríe Kya a lo que su madre hace –Bueno mi amor, sabes que a veces pasa eso_

_Asiente a lo que le dice –Mami,..¿Porque tú y papi no tuviéramos mas hijos?,.._

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta –Bueno mi amor, es algo que el destino no ha querido, pero porque me preguntas ahora_

_-bueno Mami, porque las tías están embarazada, ahora falta que nos vengas a decir que vamos a tener un hermanito, después de varios años_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice su hija que se sonroja cuando la mira que le hace pechero, se ríe ella al verla- Mi amor, estas igual que tu padre,.. Pero si eso llegara a pasar, siempre serás la bebe de tu papi, como para mi eres mi pedacito_

_-"si tu lo dices" –se sorprende Katara a su respuesta cuando ve que se levanta –bueno Mami, buenas noches- _

_Sonríe Katara al escuchar que suspira nuevamente que se lleva su mano a su vientre, –Un bebe,.. Bueno otro bebe de Aang sería un milagro- nuevamente se dice –Pero sería verdaderamente un milagro, pero que sea un maestro aire _

_Había llegado el cumpleaños de Bumi, Kya miraba a su madre algo extraña desde que es el día que le digieran a su Tía Toph que está embarazada, suspira ella al verla que no se atreve a preguntarle cuando,._

_-"¡Felicidades, Mi Muchacho!"_

_Sonríe a lo que su madre le dice a su hermano el cumpleañero que todos lo abrazan_

_-"Bumi",.. ¿Qué se siente ser un año más viejo?_

_Se ríe el chico a la pregunta de su hermana que la abraza-bueno,.. Hermanita, ahora me toco a mí, pero en poco a Tenzin le toca_

_Se sorprende el chico a lo que su hermano le dice –"Bumi,.. Que ocurrencias las tuyas" –se queja él, pero al ver a su hermano que lo abraza solamente le queda abrazarlo –Felicidades Bumi y si ya otro año_

_Sonríe Katara a lo que sus hijos dice -¿te encuentras bien Mami? –se sorprende a la pregunta de su hija que voltea a verla que le da una sonrisa_

_-si mi amor, ya sabes que me siento bien_

_Suspira Kya a lo que su madre le dice pero cuando ve a sus hermanos salir se le acerca que se arma de valor –"Mami, ¿no me tienes confianza?"_

_Se sorprende Katara a su pregunta –"porque lo dices Kya"_

_Suspira la chica a lo le dice –Vamos Mami, porque te conozco y sé que en este par de días casi no has comida, que te la pasas en la cama, aparte que por todo te enojas_

_-"¡Kya!",.. "No digas eso" –le dice molesta, que solamente le queda Kya suspira_

_-Lo que digas y si me disculpas voy a dares de comer a los Bisontes como a los lémures,.._

_-Bien,.. Pero no tardes, me tienes que ayudar a hacer la comida, como la tarta para el pastel de tu hermano, porque no tardan en llegar tu abuelo, como tus tíos, ahora solamente falta que venga tu padre con los demás, y quiero que este todo en orden por si ellos llegan_

_Suspira Kya a lo que su madre le dice que asiente que sale a darle de comer a los bisontes como a los lémures que está por llegar a su casa y ve a su madre molesta -¿Qué pasa?,.._

_-"¿Qué Pasa?",.. Te has llevado toda la mañana en darles de comer, y falta que me ayudes con lo demás,.."Kya"-le habla enojada_

_Suspira Kya a lo que su madre le dice –Bueno,.. No me hubiera tardado si los cabezas huecas de mis hermanos me ayudaran con los Bisontes y lémures_

_-"Kya",.. Eso es tu obligación, deja a tus hermanos,.. Tenzin tiene mucho que hacer con estar al pendiente de la Isla porque él es el legado de tu padre,.. Y Bumi puede ayudarle –se sorprende a como le dice cuando –"Y no se te ocurra llorar" –abre mas sus ojos que no lo puede evitar que se quita sus lagrimas que se hace la fuerte, que mejor se pone a recoger y ayudarle lo que hace falta-_

_Pasa el rato llegan los invitados a la pequeña reunión para festejar el cumpleaños de Bumi cuando,.._

_-"¡Kya!"- grita Katara a no verla _

_-"Katara,..¿Porque le gritas a si a mi dulzura?" _

_Suspira a la pregunta de su padre que molesta voltea a verlo –"Padre",.. En estos días que está de vacaciones he estado de floja _

_Se sorprende los demás –"¿Floja la bebe azúcar?"_

_-"Katara no lo puedo creer lo que dices de Kya"_

_Se molesta a lo que dice –Pues si esta de floja que tengo que andar detrás de ella para que me ayude hacer la comida y que se ponga a recoger la casa, aparte que tiene que estar al pendiente de los Bisontes y Lémures –les dice molesta _

_Hakoda como las chicas se sorprende a lo que les dice de Kya –"¿Y los chico no te ayudan?"_

_Abre mas sus ojos a la pregunta –"Padre",.. Los chicos todavía no salen de vacaciones, Tenzin tiene mucha presión con llevar el legad de Aang y Bumi le ayuda. Le dice firme._

_Hakoda al escucharla se sorprende que suspira –"Yo que pensaba invitarla pasar unos días en la tribu"_

_-"No",.. Kya no se puede ir contigo Yo la necesito aquí conmigo, porque hay mucho que hacer- les está diciendo cuando la mira que llega –"¿En donde andas Niña?" –le pregunta molesta, ella solamente suspira –Anda ve por mas Té para tu abuelo y tus Tías –se lo dice ordenándose_

_Que solamente suspira al escucharla._

_Se despiden cuando están por irse Hakoda, Suki, como los chicos,.. Que están apunto de tomar el ferri que los llevara para la Ciudad_

_-"Hija",… ¿Sabes algo porque Katara está asi?_

_Se sorprende a lo que su suegro le pregunta que voltea a verlo –en verdad no sé lo que le pasa, pero no me gusto para nada que se esté quejando de Kya, ella siempre ha sido muy buena niña,.. Pero ahora no lo se_

_Asiente a lo que su nuera le dice –Tienes toda la razón, deja que venga Aang haber que le cuenta, pero no lo sé, No le creo que diga eso de mi Dulzura_

_-Tiene razón Hakoda, Yo tampoco le creo que diga eso de Kya, pero según los chicos Katara ha estado de un humor que por todo le esta gritando_

_Hakoda se sorprende más que espera que venga Aang para hablar con el…._

_En la casa Kya estaba de un humor porque su madre esta que con nada la complacer que según ella es una floja, suspira ella que mejor sale de la casa para dirigirse con los bisontes con el pretexto de darles de comer cuando llega se desahoga tirando el llanto_

_-"¿Por qué lloras mi bebe?",.._

_Se sorprende quien pregunta que voltea a ver que sonríe de oreja a oreja. —"¡PAPI!,.."¡PAPI!",… -grita al verlo que corre hacia su encuentro._

_Sonríe Aang al verla que le extiende sus brazos cuando se abrazan –"vamos mi bebe porque está llorando"_

_Se quita sus lagrimas que sonríe al verlo –"Papi lo que pasa que te extraño"_

_Sonríe Aang al escucharla que la abraza –Yo también mi bebe, No sabes cuánto los he extrañado,..- sonríe Kya al escucharlo que ambos se dirigen hacia su casa cuando,.._

_-"¿En donde andabas?",..- ambos escuchan que gritan cuando abre sus ojos Aang a la pregunta,.. Katara al verlo abre sus ojos –"Aang",… sonríe al verlo que lo abraza_

_Se sorprende pero sonríe al sentir su abrazo que cuando se separan se dan un ligero beso en sus labios, pero al ver a Kya,..-"¿en donde andabas Kya?"- nuevamente le pregunta molesta_

_Aang al escuchar se sorprende –"Katara, ¿Por qué le hablas a si a mi bebe?"_

_Se molesta que voltea a verlo –"¿Por qué le hablo asi?",.. Porque anda de floja, por eso –nuevamente se sorprende Aang al escucharla decir cuando,.._

_-"¿Papa?",.._

_Sonríe al ver quien pregunta –"BUMI",.. –Extiende sus brazos para abrazarlo –"Felicidades hijo",.."Muchas felicidades hijo de mi alma" _

_El chico sonríe al escucharlo que lo abraza fuerte, cuando viene el más chico y al ver a su padre sonríe más que también el lo abraza, están felices al verlo que ambos chicos abrazan a su padre, pero Aang al ver a Kya se sorprende, pero al ver a Katara esta mas que no entiende, que él se sientan y le dan té como una rebanada de Tarta que sonríe al probarla_

_-"Mmmm,… En verdad Amorcito que quedo más sabroso ahora"_

_Se sorprende Katara a lo que le dice que le sonríe al verlo, los chicos se sorprende cuando Bumi se le acerca a su padre- "Papa, Kya fue quien hizo la tarta"- voltea a ver a su hijo, pero al ver a Katara se sorprende más que mejor no dice nada_

_-"¿Cómo han estado las cosas aquí?" –les pregunta al verlos, los chicos sonríen al escucharlo, cuando ve a Katara que sonríe de oreja a oreja pero al ver a su hija ella solamente le da una media sonrisa_

_-"Kya",.. ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Papa los Diplomas que te dieron en la escuela?_

_Aang sonríe al escuchar lo que Tenzin le dice que al ver que se para_

_-"Kya",.. Deja a tu padre,.. No lo fastidies con tus cosas, no ves que viene cansado- se sorprende Kya a lo que su madre le dice pero al ver a su padre está sorprendido –"¿verdad Aang que vienes cansado?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta que voltea a verla, pero al ver a su hija –No te preocupe, Papi, ya será para después –le dice que mejor se despide y les das la buenas noches._

_Pasa el rato los chicos con el pero cuando se están despidiendo —"Bumi",.. –sonríe el chico que su padre le habla cuando de su Toga saca una pequeña caja sonríe el chico al verlo que lo abre y sonríe mas a su contenido_

_-"Gracias Papa"- le agradece al regalo que es un brazalete de cuero con su nombre grabado_

_Aang y Katara se quedan solos que ella se acerca a él –Vamos a que descanses- sonríe al escucharla que lo lleva directo hasta su cama que lo sienta y le está quitando su ropa, sonríe y a la vez se sonroja al echo que ella hace, cuando ambos se miran,.._

_-¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?- _

_Katara no le dice nada que lo recuesta en la cama y delante de él, se que quita su ropa, sonríe mas Aang al espectáculo que le extiende sus brazos- "Ven mi Diosa, Ven"_

_Sonríe que se recuesta a un lado de el, que se empiezan a besar, poco a poco abriendo sus bocas, saboreando el pacer de sus labios,.. Que Katara se sube arriba de el, para poderlo acariciar, que empieza a llenarle de besos, suspira que se muerde su labio Aang al sentir la pasión que le está dando que sus manos están en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello, abre mas sus ojos al sentir en donde está dándole besos que se muerde mas sus labios…_

_-"Katara,…"-jadea al decir su nombre acompañado en deja escapar un suspiro, "Katara",..-jadea nuevamente cuando al verla a sus ojos sonríe a lo que hace que los abre mas al sentir que está dentro de ella,… Poco a Poco con sus manos empieza acariciar su rostro, bajar por su cuello, tocar sus pechos, mientras ella poco a poco se empieza a mover lentamente sonríe al verla pero al llegar a su vientre se sorprende un poco al verlo abultado, Abre sus ojos Katara que le quita sus manos para poderlos entre lazar con las suyas y poderse mover,.._

_Poco a poco mas hasta llegar al Clímax de su pasión,.._

_Se deja caer Katara arriba de el, que poco a poco alza su mirada para verlo y al ver una hernorme sonrisa de él, lo toma de su rostro para besarlo, sonríe entre sus labios que la abraza y al separarse y mirarse,.. –"Aang,.. Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo"_

_Sonríe mas el al escucharla que se acerca para besarla –"Yo también Katara, Yo también",.._

_**Ciudad Republica Casa de Haru y Toph.-**_

_Toph no sabía cómo decirle a Haru que está embarazada, el sonríe al verla cuando siente ella por sus vibraciones que se acerca más que le da un beso en su cuello, suspira ella_

_-"¿Qué pasa Toph?"_

_Suspira nuevamente –"Haru",… Yo,.. –Arque su ceja a algo que le quiere decir que se levanta ella-"estoy embarazada"_

_Sonríe a lo que dice –"¡Que!",…_

_Se voltea para que la vea –"Lo que escuchaste"_

_Sonríe de oreja a oreja que la carga y empieza a dar vueltas de alegría-"Si,… Por fin otro bebe"_

_Sonríe a lo que escucha que sonríe mas ella, que la pone con cuidado en su cama y le da un beso en sus labios –"¿dime ya lo sabe mi niña?"_

_-Si ya lo sabe y quiere escoger el nombre_

_Sonríe mas Haru a lo que le dice –bueno si es niño le dejo que le ponga nombre mi niña y si es otra niña lo pongo Yo,..-se lo dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando se queja,.."¡Hauch!",… Toph_

_Se ríe ella a su acción- "No", si es niña me toca escoger el nombre, recuerda que tu escogiste el de Lin_

_Da un suspiro a lo que le dice-Bien si es otra niña lo escoges tu y si es niño que nuestra Lin lo escoja,..¿Contenta?_

_Sonríe Toph a lo que le dice, que ambos se abrazan- Gracias Toph me has hecho nuevamente el hombre más feliz. Sonríe ella mas a sus palabras que no dice nada que mejor ambos se quedan abrazados._

_Había amanecido,…_

_**Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Poco a poco Sokka estaba abriendo sus ojos que sonríe que al voltearse, se sorprende que Suki no está, pero se sorprende mas al escuchar un ruido extraño que se levanta y el ruido proviene de su baño que abre sus ojos –"Suki",.."Suki",..-grita pero al ver que se abre la puerta de su baño se sorprende mas -"Suki",.._

_Suspira al verlo que solamente le da una ligera sonrisa-"Hola Sokka",.._

_Al verla como esta tan pálida la conduce hacia su cama que la recuestar-"Deja ir por mi hermana",..-está por salir_

_-"Sokka,.. Espera"_

_Se detiene a lo que le dice que ve que le invita a sentarse a su cama se sorprende a su acción-"¿Qué pasa Suki?"_

_Sonríe ella al verlo que le toma de su mano, sonríe el a su acción pero se sorprende mas a donde lo conduce que abre sus ojos –"¿Suki?"- pregunta al ver en donde puso su mano_

_-"Sokka",.. –sonríe al hablare-"Vas a ser Padre",.._

_El concejal de la tribu abre sus ojos a las palabras de su esposa- "¿Padre?",..-pregunta al verla que ve que le sonríe cuando sale de su habitación corriendo,.._

_-"Voy a ser PADRE",.."VOY A TENER UN BEBE"- grita en toda la casa cuando,.._

_-"PADRE,.. VOY A SER PADRE",.._

_Sonríe Hakoda a lo que su hijo le dice –"¿Voy a tener otro nieto?",.._

_Se detiene Sokka a lo que le dice que voltea a verlo –"¿Dijiste otro nieto?"_

_Asiente Hakoda a la pregunta de su hijo que se desmaya,.._

_-"¿Abuelo que paso?",..-llegan a preguntarle sus nietos que sonríe al verlos_

_-"Sokka"- grita Suki pero se ríe al verlo que está tirado en el piso desmayado,.._

_Poco a poco reacciona cuando ve a todos con una sonrisa –"¿Papa porque te desmayaste?"- escucha a la pregunta del mayor de sus hijos, cuando ve a su amada sonríe que delante de todos le da un beso,.. –"Oogisss",..-sonríen ambos al escucharlos que abraza a su amada guerrera que voltea a verlos_

_-"Mis Niños",..-sonríe al decirles que esta de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –"Van a tener un hermanito"_

_Hakoda como Oyagi abre sus ojos a lo que le dice que voltean a verse –"¿Qué,.. Como que un hermano?"_

_Suki al ver su reacción se entristece, pero al ver a sus hijos que la abraza- Bueno Mami esperamos que sea niño porque si es niña no nos vaya a salir como nuestra prima de enojona de Llorona_

_Se ríen todos al escucharlos decir –"Mis Niños",.. Sonríen ellos a lo que su abuelo les dice cuando ve a su nuera e hijo,..-"Gracias por esta bella noticia,.. Pero Yo si quiero una niña",.._

_Sonríen mas Suki como Sokka a lo que le dice que él le da un beso en su frente –Yo también padre,.. Yo también._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Abre sus ojos Katara, sonríe cuando voltea a ver a su amado maestro aire, sonríe de oreja a oreja que desea a cercarse a él, pero cuando siente un acides por su garganta y con deseo de vomitar, corre hacia su baño, cuando termina lo que aventó suspira que se sienta en el piso de su baño, se lleva sus manos en su cabeza –"¿es lo mismo que me pasaba cuando estaba embarazada de Kya?",.. Se sorprende a su pregunta, que abre sus ojos a lo que se dice que hace memoria ella sonríe mas. —"Si estoy embarazada",.. –Sonríe mas –"ahora tendré que buscar el momento para decirle a Aang que vamos a tener un bebe",.. "Si un bebe"- se dice nuevamente que se lava su cara y se dirige hacia su cama sonríe al ver a su amado maestro que entra en la cama ella pone su cabeza en su hombro que siente su abrazo,.._

_-"Katara",.. -Sonríe ella al escucharlo que solamente lo contempla dormir,.._

_-si un bebe,.._

_***Muchas Gracias y espero nuevamente que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado,.. GRACIAS.**_


	83. Chapter 84

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Mil Gracias por Seguir Conmigo. Solamente me queda por agradecer a Todos Ustedes mis hermosos Ángeles, Que tengan una Bella y Hermosa Noche Buena y Navidad, que el Santo Niño los llene de Bendiciones,..**_

_***"FELIZ NAVIDAD"***_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***MGID**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Jadena**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_Días después,…_

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo.-**_

_Aang está en su oficina arreglando unos papeles antes de informar que se tomara unas semanas aprovechando que sus hijos estarán de vacaciones, porque Kya ella ya está de vacaciones, sonríe al ilusionarse con un viaje familiar, pero está un poco sorprendido al carácter de Katara hacia Kya, que en realidad no se explica porque esta asi con ella, nuevamente suspira cuando se sorprende quien entra,.._

_-"¡Aang,.. Mi cuñado calvo!"- se sorprende mas al verlo tan feliz que lo jala de su asiento para abrazarlo cuando,.. –"Cuñado",..-nuevamente le dice que acaricia su cabeza calva_

_-"¿A que se debe tanta alegría?"-pregunta al verlo tan feliz_

_-"Aang,.. Felicítame voy a ser Padre"_

_Abre sus ojos que sonríe de oreja a oreja que lo abraza tan fuerte-"Tranquilo avatar",.."Tranquilo", No querrás que tu sobrina quede huérfana como tus dos sobrinos- se queja al abrazo tan fuerte que sonríe Aang al escucharlo._

_-"¿sobrina?"- le pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Sokka afirma a su pregunta_

_-"Sip",.. Yo deseo una niña, no quiero quedarme con las ganas que me digan "mío"- se sonroja Aang al escuchar lo que su cuñado le dice_

_-"Pues los felicitos Sokka, que vas a ser padre después de tanto tiempo"_

_-si no pensé que después de catorce años vamos a tener un bebe, aunque te voy a ser franco será como empezar de nuevo, ya lo sabes las desveladas, como los llantos en la noche, el biberón, como los cambios de pañales y los olores –le dice haciendo cara de fuchi que Aang se ríe al recuerdo- Pero no me importa todavía me siento joven para aguantar_

_Se ríe mas cuando Sokka al verlo le arque su ceja, pero se controla al verlo cuando,.._

_-"¡Muchachos,.. Felicítenme!"- _

_Se sorprende Aang como Sokka que se miran y sonríe –"Felicidades Haru",… "¿pero de qué?"- le pregunta Aang al verlo._

_Se sienta al verlos que sonríe –"¿Cómo de qué?",.. "Voy a ser Padre"_

_Aang como Sokka se miran que sonríen que lo abrazan cuando- "Tranquilos muchachos", "tranquilos", no querrán que mis hijos queden huérfanos_

_Aang y Sokka sonríe –"Ya lo sabes que somos muy fuertes"- se sorprende a lo que Sokka le dice que se carcajea él, pero al verlo que arque su ceja se controla_

_-Bueno,.. Haru para tu información no serás el único que será Padre_

_Se sorprende el a lo que su amigo el concejal de la tribu le dice que voltea a verlo –"¿No me digas,…?" –les pregunta con una sonrisa cuando los ve a los dos de felices,.. –"felicidades Aang",.. Ya y tu Katara se habían tardado en tener otro bebe,.._

_Aang se sonroja a lo que le dice pero cuando ve a su cuñado pasa saliva que se rasca su cabeza calva –"Haru,… Veras,.. Yo no voy a ser,.. Padre"- le dice con una sonrisa tímida que se sorprende Haru a lo que le dice cuando escucha que Sokka carraspea y le indica que es el_

_-"Pues,.. Felicidades Sokka"_

_Sonríe de oreja a oreja a lo que su amigo el Comandante le dice –"Gracias,.. Haru Gracias", ya le dije a mi Suki que este en la cama que no haga nada, porque deseo que este tranquila ella y mi niña,.. Porque será una niña que muy pronto me dirá,.. "Papi Mío",..-sonríe al decirles_

_-"Copión"- se ríe Haru a lo que Aang dice que voltea a verlo_

_-bueno no les voy a negar que me gustaría un niño, pero si es niña será bien recibida- sonríe al decirle cuando Sokka sonríe maliciosamente que voltea a verlo que pasa su brazo por su espalda_

_-"¿Y dinos… Como le hiciste para convencerla"- se sonroja a lo que le dice que voltea a verlos_

_-bueno,… Chicos creo que en realidad se convenció ella que ya Yo no insistía y fue de repente,.. Pero eso si esta de un humor,..-suspira al decirle cuando,.._

_Se carcajea Sokka al escuchar que ve que ambos arquen su ceja-"Que,.. Es la verdad",.. Vamos chicos sabes que Toph siempre ha tenido su "carácter" –se los dice con sus dedos, que ambos suspiran que tiene el razón- que me imagino que ahora está peor._

_Afirma Haru a lo que su amigo le dice pero a la vez sonríen_

_Sonríe Aang al ver sus amigo –"¿Aang me comento mi padre que Katara está de un humor que no sabe qué le pasa?"_

_Suspira a lo que su cuñado le dice que afirma- en verdad Yo tampoco sé que le pasa que por todo regaña a Kya, y según los chicos que por todo se enoja, por todo, y mi bebe paga las consecuencias, por eso me voy a tomar los días de las vacaciones de ellos y nos iremos a uno de los Templos del Aire para haber si es eso que está cansada de estar en la casa, que un poco de cambio de rutina la haga cambiar._

_Los muchachos al escucharlo sonríe que están de acuerdo con él._

_Pasa el rato se despiden que todos se van a su casa,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Había llegado Aang a la isla que acaricia a Appa el le sonríe al sentirlo,.. "que alegría Appa, Haru y Sokka van a ser padres nuevamente"- suspira al decirle pero cuando esta por dejar a Appa escucha un,.."Papi",.. Voltea sonríe pero se sorprende que es lo que ve una pequeña niña de piel bronceada, ojos azules como el mar, pero viene en una bola de aire, sonríe el de oreja a oreja cuando Appa le bufa sacándolo de su ilusión que voltea a verlo,.."Appa, acabo de ver a una niña, casi idéntica a Katara pero que venía en una bola de aire" –sonríe al decirle que frunce su frente y voltea a ver a su Bisonte- "¿estoy seguro que escuche que decir Papi?"- sonríe mas que mueve su cabeza –será porque los muchachos serán padre nuevamente, es mi deseo también -suspira mas que va a dejar a Appa pero se detiene a quien escucha hablar_

_-"Cielito muchas gracias, sabes que te quiero" –escucha Aang la voz que sonríe el – ¿mi bebe?"-dice el al escuchar la voz de Kya cuando se acerca más para oír- "Gracias,.. Princesa Arcoíris, Mar, Estrella y Luna por demostrarme que me quieren-se entristece al escucharla que se acerca más a ella –"No sé qué le pasa a Mami que por todo me regaña en verdad trato de complacerla pero creo que esta asi, porque mis tías van a tener un bebe",..-escucha que suspira y como si está llorando –"¿Saben siempre creo que Mami sería feliz si Yo resultara ser una maestra aire completa, porque creo que conmigo se siente que ha fracasado?"- suspira mas Aang al escucharla cuando,.._

_-"KYA,.. ¿EN DONDE ANDAS,..NIÑA?",.. Escucha que le grita, cuando ve que su hija sale corriendo del establo de la familia de Appa _

_-"pobre de mi bebe, en verdad no se que tiene Katara en volverla a sentirla mal porque no es una maestra aire completa"-se dice que cuando siente que Appa nuevamente le bufa que voltea a verlo –tienes razón veras con las vacaciones que pasaremos todos en familia se le pasara a Katara el mal humor y mi Bebe estará feliz –sonríe al decirle- aunque mi Bebe no me ha mostrados sus Diplomas, deja que entre a la casa le recuerdo- sonríe mas que deja a Appa que se vaya con su familia, que se dirige el hacia su casa, sonríe mas al ver a Kya cortando las verduras.—"¿Qué hace mi bebe?"_

_Se sorprende que voltea a verlo, pero él se entristece que ve que se está quitando sus lagrimas que el corre para abrazarla- "Aquí esta papi mi Bebe, aquí estoy"_

_Suspira al sentir el calor de su padre que siente ella un beso en su frente –"gracias Papi",.._

_Sonríe más al escucharla_

_-"¿Qué pasa?"_

_Kya al escuchar la voz de su madre se separa un poco –"Aang,.. Cariño ya llegaste",.. –se separa ella al ver a su madre acercándose a su padre que delante de ella se dan un ligero beso –"Aang siéntate, me imagino que vienes cansado, ya casi cenamos, deja que la floja de tu hija termina de cortar estas verduras" –le está diciendo como queja cuando –"Kya, ve hablarles a tus hermanos que se vengan a cenar"_

_Suspira al escucharla pero se sorprende que ve que a su padre se levanta –"Deja ir Yo mi bebe"- le pide que le sonríe al escucharlo_

_-"Aang,.. No, deja que vaya ella"-se queja al decirle_

_Aang voltea a verla que arque su ceja, -"Katara, no me pasa nada si les voy hablarles"- le dice firme y sale_

_Katara hace mueca que voltea a ver a su hija. Kya al ver la expresión de su madre no dice nada que sigue cortando las verduras._

_Pasa el rato están cenando, Aang mira a los chicos alegres felices, en cambio a Kya la mira triste, solamente mueve su cabeza cuando Katara lo saca de sus pensamientos –"¿Qué pasa Katara?"_

_Voltea a verla y ve que le sonríe- "Aang para decirte que los chicos ya mañana salen de vacaciones y hay que ir a la escuela por sus calificaciones _

_Sonríe al escuchar que voltea a verlos, Tenzin con una gran sonrisa y Bumi solamente deja escapar a un suspiro que sonríe al verlo que adivina a que se debe porque no es muy bueno en la escuela, pero al ver a su hija sonríe mas –"¿Mi bebe no me has mostrados tus calificaciones y tus Diplomas?"_

_Kya al escuchar sonríe de oreja a oreja –"Aang deja eso para después vienes cansado y deseo que mañana me acompañes a la escuela de los niños"_

_Kya se regresa a su asiento, y al ver Aang la triseca en su hija frunce su frente –"Mi bebe aquí estoy, no me voy a levantar hasta que me traigas sus calificaciones"_

_Abre sus ojos Kya a lo que su padre le dice que se levanta sale corriendo de ahí para ir a su habitación por el legajo, pero cuando llega ve a sí madre seria pero al ver a su padre que le da una enorme sonrisa, sonríe ella mas, que se lo entrega._

_Aang al ir sacando los documentos abre sus ojos que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja posa en su rostro –"Mi Bebe,.. ¿Esto merece un premio?"_

_Sonríe Kya al escucharlo pero al ver a su madre cambia se semblante, Aang al verla nuevamente frunce su frente –"Katara ¿Por qué no me comentaste de las Suki y Toph va a tener un bebe?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que deja escapar un suspira –"Aang, en realidad se me había pasado y aparte las chicas me dijeron que nadie supera hasta que los chicos supieran"_

_Solamente mueve su cabeza a lo que le dice, que cree entender el mal humor de ella, porque las chicas están embarazadas y pronto va a ver más bebes en la familia_

_Mete los documentos de su hija en el legajo que sonríe al verla –"Mi bebe, me permitirás que me los llevara para ponerles un marco y que estén en mi oficina para que todo mundo se entere que mi hermosa bebe es tan inteligente"_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que su padre le dice que asiente, sonríe el mas pero nuevamente se sorprende a la actitud de Katara, que los chicos se dan cuenta que la ayudan a recoger la mesa para irse a dormir._

_Ya estaban todos dormidos suspira Aang al ver a Katara que se le acerca y le planta un beso en su mejilla que se acerca a ella que la abraza, pasa sus brazos para traerla hacia el que le espalda de ella este en su pecho._

_Suspira Katara que se quita un lagrima caer por su mejilla,.. "Aang disculpa pero estoy cansada"_

_-"Cariño por favor solamente quiero que sepas que estoy aquí",.._

_Se voltea a para verlo, y al ver que unos hermosos ojos grises profundo acompañado con una hermosa sonrisa le saludan cuando le planta un ligero beso en sus labios,.."Aang Yo,.."_

_-"Sshh,… Cariño no digas nada",.._

_Suspira que se acomoda en su pecho, que siente por su espalda las caricias de el que recorren,.. –"¿Katara estas asi por lo de las chicas?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta que no dice nada. Aang suspira que mejor la abraza para quedarse dormidos._

_Habían amanecido Aang como Katara se están arreglando para ir a la escuela de los chicos como es fin de curos que sale Katara hacia su cocina y al ver a su hija,.. –"¿Qué estás haciendo Kya?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta –"Mami ya estoy lista para irnos"_

_Suspira Katara al verla que le pone una manos en su hombro, ella al ver sonríe –Lo siento pero tú te quedas_

_-"¿Cómo que me quedo,.. Mami? ,..¿Porque?"_

_Suspira que le pone una mano en su mejilla –Mi amor te necesito en la casa quiero que hagas la comida para cuando vengamos de la escuela, tus tíos como tus primos vendaran a comer –abre sus ojos Kya a lo que le está diciendo, pero Katara a su hija se pone firme –"Kya, Quiero que hagas cocido de ciruela de mar, como Naranjas Enanas en su caldo acuérdate que tus tías están de antojo"_

_Se queda quieta Kya a lo que su madre le pide que haga cuando ve a su padre –"¿Listas?"_

_Sonríe Katara al escucharlo que apresura a sus hijos que salen corriendo Kya se queda Sola y los ve que sale, pero al subirse en Appa –"¿Katara en donde está Kya?"_

_-"Aang ella se va aquedar"_

_-"¡Que!"_

_Suspira al escucharlo –Vámonos ella se quedarla-_

_Hace mueca al verlo, pero como nuevamente Katara lo apura no le queda de otra en dejar a Kya_

_**Ciudad Republica Escuela Yu-Doo.-**_

_Habían llegado que están en el fin de cursos que pronto les entregaran sus calificaciones sonríe Aang al ver a Sokka como Haru y a las chicas que a ellas las felicitas cuando Toph se sorprende que se va a con Katara_

_-"¿Oye Princesita no le has dicho?"- abre sus ojos a su pregunta_

_-"Toph por favor no es el momento"_

_Suspira al escuchar a su amiga que hace mueca que se acerca a los demás_

_-"¿Aang en donde esta mi dulzura?"_

_Suspira a la pregunta de su suegro que ve que Katara se le acerca y al verla –"Padre Kya se quedo no ve que tiene que ayudarme"_

_-"¿Cómo que dejaron a la pequeña?"_

_Suspira mas a la pregunta de su hermano –"Sokka no te pongas como Aang ella se quedo adelantando en la comida porque todos comerán en la casa"_

_Se sorprende a lo que les dice ella –"Pero Katara siempre quedamos todos que vamos a mi casa"_

_Suspira a lo que su hermano le dice que al verla le dan una cara –"No me pongan esa cara ya que lleguemos verán que rica comida probaran"_

_Todos no dicen nada a lo que ellas les dice que mejor van al salón de los chicos a recoger las calificaciones._

_Pasa el rato que todos se suben arriba de Appa para regresarse a la Isla_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Suspira Kya que en esta acomodando lo de la comida en el Pabellón de meditación en donde todos se reúnen para comer._

_-"¿estas bien hija?"_

_Se sorprende quien pregunta que sonríe y trata que no se den cuenta –"Si Yammy estoy bien"_

_La acolita solamente la abraza –Vamos mi niña sabes que no estás Sola_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que le dice –Gracias Yammy, pero,.. Suspira –que no lo puede evitar cuando siente nuevamente el abrazo de la acolita_

_-"vamos pequeña todo estará bien"_

_Sonríe mas a lo que le dice que la ayuda cuando ve que ya llegaron y ve a su madre se controla que todos al verla la saludan y al ver el lugar_

_-"Guau,.. Hija te quedo hermoso"_

_Sonríe al alago de su Tía que sonríe._

_Pasa el rato ya están comiendo cuando Hakoda carraspea, todos sonríe –"Bueno ya que están aquí,.. Aang quisiera pedirte…."_

_-"No",.._

_Abre todos sus ojos a la negativa de Katara _

_-"Katara no degastes que Hakoda dijera lo que tenía que decir" –le dice serio y firme_

_Voltea a verlo que arque su ceja el al versa se sorprende-"Aang mi padre quiere llevare a Kya"_

_Se sorprende que voltea a verlo que suspira el cómo su hija dijo las cosas _

_-"Aang Si es mi deseo aprovechando que está de vacaciones",.. –le dice que sonríe Aang a su petición Kya está feliz _

_-"le agradezco Hakoda pero esta vez no"_

_Se sorprende Kya como Hakoda cuando ve que su padre voltea a verla le sonríe ella no comprende_

_-"Lo que pasa que ya los niños están de vacaciones como mi bebe nos iremos de vacaciones"_

_-"¿Cómo de vacaciones?" –le pregunta Katara al verlo, se sorprende como le pregunta_

_-Si de vacaciones, unas vacaciones familiar, Katara, Tu nuestros bebes y Yo –le dice firme se sorprende más que agacha su cabeza Katara._

_-"¿Y adonde piensan ir?" –_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su suegro que voltea a ver a sus hijos que ellos están de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _

_-"Aun no me he decidido exactamente a donde pero será a uno de los templos"_

_Abre sus ojos Kya a lo que su padre le dice que sonríe de oreja a oreja._

_Todos sonríen al saber cuándo,.._

_-"Mmmm",.. En verdad Katara esté cocido de ciruelas te quedo exquisito_

_Sonríe Katara a lo que su padre le dice_

_Aang se sorprende cuando_

_-"Si Princesita estas Naranjas enanas en su caldo están riquísimas que hace mucho no las probaba asi"_

_Sonríe mas Katara al halago de su amiga pero al ver a su marido esta serio porque él sabe que ella no hizo la comida._

_Pasa el rato que ya están en la rebanada de la tarta como el té, Aang junto con Hakoda y los chicos como Katara y las muchachas cuando Suki al ver como no ha cambiado su trato hacia Kya no se aguanta más_

_-"¿Katara en verdad que te está pasando?"_

_Se sorprende a la pregunta de su cuñada que hace mueca –Suki no me pasa nada,.._

_Suspira a la negativa de su cuñada que se levanta para que se quede con Toph y al ver que se quedaron solas suspira –"¿Tu tumben te vas a quejar?"_

_La maestra tierra-metal suspira que también hace mueca- "En verdad Katara tu hija no tiene la culpa de tus cambios hormonales y es por tu nuevo bebe, que Piernas locas no sabe aun que va ser padre nuevamente"_

_Suspira a lo que le dice que deja su taza de té y voltea a ver para que nadie las escuche –"¿Toph si te digo que tengo miedo?"_

_-"¿Miedo Tu?",.._

_-Si no vez que este bebe puede ser otro maestro,.. "agua"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice que teja ella su taza también –"Mira Princesita en verdad eres una miedosa sabes bien a Pies Ligeros nunca le ha importado que sean sus hijos",.. –suspira que agacha su cabeza al escuchar a su amiga ciega – Pero veo en realidad que solamente para ti el único hijo que tienes es la Bola de aire como el loco porque a la bebe no la quieres_

_Voltea a verla a lo que le dice –"Toph es mentira sabes…" –la interrumpe- Si no me vas a decir que si la quieres, pero muchas veces has demostrado lo contrario que me imagino si hubieras sabido que tendrías una maestra agua no hubieras permitido que naciera- se para al decirle que la deja sola._

_Katara no lo puede evitar que empieza a recorre sus lagrimas cuando se lleva su mano hacia su vientre,..-"sabes que te amo mi bebe, pero desearía que fueras un maestro aire"-se dice en sus pensamientos que se quita sus lagrimas_

_-"¿estas bien mami?"_

_Alza su mirada al verla cuando pide un abrazo-, sonríe Kya al sentir el calor de su madre que al verse madre e hija sonríen –Si mi pedacito estoy bien_

_-"¿Mami por favor dime que es lo que tienes en que te puedo ayudar?"_

_Se sorprende a lo que su hija le dice que le da un beso en su mejilla-"Mi amor no pasa nada, solamente que últimamente me siento cansada"_

_-Mami, por favor No es eso Yo se que tu,..-suspira al decirle Abre sus ojo Katara a lo que le dice que no sabe que decirle a su hija, que solamente la abraza y cerca de su oído –"Mami se que pronto tendré un hermanito"_

_-"¡Kya,.. Hija!"_

_-Tranquila Mami, tranquila, Papi ni se las hueles, lo que no me explico por qué no se lo has dicho_

_Katara está que no sabe que decirle a su hija al saber que ella saber que pronto entre ellos también habrá un bebe._

_Kya mejor deja sola a su madre._

_Pasa el rato todos se despiden cuando Aang está con los chicos planeando a que Templo del aire irá _

_-"¿Mi bebe actual de los dos templo te gustaría ir?"_

_Sonríe a lo que su padre le dice pero se sorprende también -¿Cómo a que cual papi?_

_-"Kya Papa dice si vamos al templo del Oeste o Este"_

_-"¿No vamos a ir al templo del aire del sur?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta que modera su postura y firme –"No hay no",.._

_Suspira ella y hace mueca pero al ver a su padre también modera su postura que le sonríe cuando ve el mapa que trae su hermano –"¿el templo del Oeste es donde aprendiste papi a controlar el estado avatar, verdad?"_

_Asiente a su pregunta –si mi bebe fue ahí_

_-"Kya pero el templo del Este, está el salón del eco eterno, como el juego de Pai-Sho mas grande"_

_Suspira a lo que Tenzin le dice cuando voltea a ver a su otro hermano_

_-"que a mí no me miren Yo soy feliz a donde quiere llevarnos Papa"_

_Sonríe Aang al escuchar a Bumi que voltea a verlo y ve a Kya como a Tenzin indecisos_

_-"Un volado el que gane vamos a ir"_

_Asiente a lo que les dice cuando toma una moneda la vienta al aire en eso,.. –"Ya está al Oeste",..-les dice Bumi, Kya sonríe al saber que le gano a Tenzin, suspira él, pero sonríe al sentir el abrazo de su padre_

_-bueno ahora a decirle a su madre que hay que prepararnos para irnos pasado mañana- les dice que asiente cuando.- "Kya, Tenzin, paparen a sus Bisontes porque no iremos en ellos"_

_Se sorprende a lo que les pide –"Papa y Appa"_

_-Bueno Bumi creo que el necesita descansar también –sonríe al escucharlo que se dispone a irse a su habitación a descansar._

_Entra Aang a la suya y ve a Katara que está en la cama suspira al verla_

_-"Aang, No crees que es mejor que tu y Tenzin se vayan solos"_

_Esta apunto de entra a su cama que se queda quito a lo que le dice que frunce su frente –"No",.. –le dice firme y ve que voltea a verlo como si desea discutir que entra en la cama –Katara no deseo discutir ya está arreglado nos iremos al templo del aire del Oeste deseo estar con ustedes, con mi familia, porque creo que todos nos merecemos estar juntos, que olvidemos un poco que soy el avatar, y quiero ser un padre que desea estar con su bella esposa como con sus hijos_

_-"Pero,.. Aang",..-le reclama pero al verla se pone firme_

_-"Katara no por favor, ya esta decidido"-le dice firme y se voltea a darle la espalda._

_Suspira ella que también se recuesta y le da la espalda._

_Se estaban preparando para su partida que entre ellos se había hecho un silencian que no se hablan y menos se miran, los chicos se habían dado cuenta que mejor no quisieron intervenir y como siempre Kya pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos._

_Llego el día Kya junto con sus padres arriba de Cielito, Tenzin y Bumi arriba de Ogi que salen feliz ellos al templo del aire del Oeste._

_**Templo del Aire del Oeste.-**_

_Habían llegado después de unos días de viaje, todos felices contentos por llegar cuando están bajando sus cosas,.._

_-"Guau Papi en verdad esta hermoso el lugar"_

_Sonríe al escucharla y a la vez se entristece porque este deshabitado pero sonríe al ver que sus hijos varones le ponen una mano en su hombro, sonríe mas al verlos, pero al ver a su amada solamente suspira_

_-"¡Kya!,.. –le grita- Ven hay que limpiar y acomodar las cosas para luego hacer la comida"_

_Suspira ella al escuchar su madre que Aang frunce su frente y voltea a ver a sus hijos ellos asiente que también tienen que ayudar._

_Pasan el rato limpian un poco que preparan la comida –"¿Mami tu también has estado aquí?"_

_Se sorprende a la pregunta de su hija –"No",.. Esta también es la primera vez que conozco el templo los únicos que conozcas aparte del sur, es el Este como el Norte_

_Se sorprende Kya a escuchar el norte, que Katara se da cuenta como se puso que la abraza-Tranquila hija, el lugar es hermoso y no esta tan al norte que en realidad es a varios días de vuelo para llegar a la tribu del norte_

_Se tranquiliza Kya a lo que su madre le dice que aprovechando que están solas –"¿Mami cuando le vas a decir a Papi?" -Deja escapar un suspiro Katara que arque su ceja y agacha su cabeza –"Mami no me digas que no lo quieres,… porque no vaya a resultar ser como,.. ¿Yo?" - Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su hija, que voltea a verla., Kya ve su reacción que se da cuenta –"Perdóname Si hubiera sabido que no me querías mejor me hubiera muerto" –se lo dice agachando su cabeza y quitándose sus lágrimas_

_Katara está que no sabe que decir ni cómo reaccionar a una casi verdad al hecho que se hubiera sentido mas feliz si su hija seria una maestra aire, completa_

_-"Mmmm, que rico huele"_

_Kya como su madre no se miran que se quitan ambas sus lagrimas para que Aang como Bumi y Tenzin no se den cuenta, pero al verlas Aang que algo paso entre madre e hija se sorprende que mejor no dice nada._

_Terminan de comer que mejor se disponen arreglar un poco para poder dormir temprano,.._

_Ya era noche casi un rato mas amanece que Katara con lo que su hija le dijo no puedo conciliar el sueño que mejor se levanta y sale de la habitación que se dirige hacia afuera que le dé un poco de aire, para como decirle a Aang que será padre nuevamente y su mayor temor que el bebe que crece en su vientre no sabe si será un maestro aire o no, porque teme nuevamente fracasar en no poderle dar otro hijo como él. Esta en sus pensamientos se quita sus lágrimas que deja escapar un sollozo de llanto,_

_-"Katara" - Abre sus ojos al escuchar su voz que se queta quieta –"¿Katara qué es lo que te sucedes?"_

_Se acerca poco a poco Aang a Katara a tratar que es realmente lo que le pasa, porque su repentino cambio de humor hacia su hija, porque siempre está enojada, furiosa y que entre ellos dos se ha formado un espacio –"Katara por favor,..¿Dime qué te pasa?"_

_Suspira mas que se quita sus lagrimas cuando siente la mano de él, que levanta su rostro para que sus miradas se entre lazan, ella al verlo no puede evitar que le recorren sus lagrimas_

_-"Aang,…"_

_Suspira que la abraza solloza el llanto en su pecho que no sabe como decirle –"Vamos amor que es lo que te pasa, Dime por favor Katara, somos uno,.. ¿Dime ya no me tienes confianza?"_

_Abre sus ojos al recordar que hace años atrás esa misma pregunta se la hizo pero en otro lugar en el templo del aire del sur, se separa ella que sonríe al verlo –"Aang si te digo que esta misma pregunta me digite hacia mas de diez y siete años atrás"_

_Se sorprende al que le dice –"¿en donde Katara?"_

_Deja escapar una risita, arque su ceja al escucharla –"Aang, ¿Dime ya no lo recuerdas?"_

_Abre mas sus ojos que trata de hace memoria cuando voltea a verla, pero se sorprende más que esta de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –"Katara",.. –le dice pasando saliva que no sabe si esta que si es o no es,.._

_Katara al ver que duda se acerca a el que toma de su mano y la pone en su vientre, abre mas sus ojos que al verse le indica que si,..-"Si Aang vas a ser Padre nuevamente"_

_Abre sus ojos que lo único que le queda es besarla un beso en sus labios se poco a poco se hace apasionado_

_-"Gracias Katara, nuevamente gracias, me mas hecho nuevamente el hombre más feliz del mundo"_

_Sonríe ella cuando la carga en marcha nupcial y se dirigen hacia su habitación…._

_***Gracias Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_


	84. Chapter 85

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Recuerden capitulo con contenido "Lemmon"**_

_***Un Millón de Gracias por comentar a estas hermosas personas**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jadena**_

_***MGDI**_

_***Cggthhj- Perdóname **_

_Aang y Katara están entre beso y beso, se sienten ambos felices, Katara al poder decirle a Aang que nuevamente será Padre. _

_Aang que tendrá otro bebe. Se separa cuando al verse sonríen que poco a poco se acerca que le da un beso en su vientre -"Katara en verdad esto es un milagro" –sonríe mas al decirle que regresa a sus labios para seguir besándola_

_-"Lo sé Aang, nunca pensé que volvería a tener un bebe"_

_Sonríe mas al escucharla que hace que se miren a los ojos y al verse nuevamente sonríen ambos –"espero que ahora si sea la pequeña Katara"_

_Se ríe al escucharlo a lo que nuevamente su amado Aang le pide, que el voltea a verla, y se ríe mas Katara al ver que le hace puchero cuando que deja escapar un suspiro al verlo –"¿Aang y si es niño?"_

_Abre sus ojos pero le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –"Bueno cariño entonces mi bebe seguirá siendo nuestra única hija"_

_Le da una sonrisa cuando Aang acomoda a Katara para que esté en su pecho y el pueda sentir nuevamente el amor que crece dentro de ella –"¿Katara por eso estabas asi con mi bebe?"_

_Suspira a su pregunta que no se atreve a míralo –"Si,..Aang, En verdad no sé que me ha pasado cuando vea a Kya es como si quisiera" –se le hace un nudo en la garganta al tratar de decir que no sigue mas_

_-"¿Katara que me estas queriendo decir?"-le pregunta sorprendido al tratar de adivinar que no quiere a su hija_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice que no lo puede evitar que empieza a llorar, se sorprende Aang a como se puso que hace que esté en su pecho y poderla abrazar –"Vamos amorcito no te ponga asi la pequeña también se pondrá triste"_

_Se controla a lo que le dice que voltea a verlo y ve que le da una sonrisa –"Aang,.. Tengo mido que si el bebe sea otro maestra agua"_

_Suspira Aang a lo que le dice que la abraza mas –Vamos amor esto ya lo hemos hablado saber que no me importa y nunca me ha importado y nuevamente te recalco sea lo que sea es muestro bebe y es lo que nos debe de importar-le dice firme_

_Al verlo a como le dijo se sienta en la cama -"Aang,.. A mi si me importa" –le habla seria_

_Aang al verla se sienta también en la cama en la cama que frunce su frente –"Por favor Katara ahora me vas a decir que no quieres a Kya y a Bumi porque no non maestros aires"- _

_Esta que no sabe como decirle que solamente agacha su cabeza, que al verla se sorprende a su silencio que solamente la abraza -Tranquila Katara, Tranquila es nuestro nuevo bebe, y sabes que solamente ustedes me importan._

_-Lo sé Aang, lo se_

_Se quedan en silencio los dos cuando ve que ya amaneció, se queda dormida Katara en sus brazos que poco a poco se zafa de ella para que no despierte, se viste cuando sale, sonríe al un agradable aroma que le llegan a sus narices que se acerca a donde previendo el olor, sonríe mas a quien ve_

_-"Buenos días mi bebe"_

_Sonríe al escuchar a su padre que lo invita a desayunar cuando sonríe más Aang al ver a sus hijos varones llegar que también se disponen a desayunar_

_-"¿Papi, y Mami?"_

_Suspira pero sonríe a la pregunta de su hija que voltea a verla –"Mi bebe Mami está durmiendo" _

_Asiente a lo que le dice –"¿sigue cansada verdad?"_

_Se sorprende Aang a lo que Kya dice que ve que se levanta para recoger lo del desayuno_

_Bumi ve que la situación está un poco tensa que sonríe –"¿y qué vamos hacer?"_

_Sonríe Aang a la pregunta de su hijo que voltea a verlo como a Tenzin, pero al ver a Kya se entristece –"¿Qué les parece si vamos a recorrer el lugar?"_

_Bumi como Tenzin sonríe pero al ver a su hija se levanta el que le pone sus manos en sus hombros voltea ella a verlo –"Vayan usted Yo me quedo cuando Mami hasta que despierte"_

_-"Pero mi bebe, venimos de vacaciones es necesario que estemos todos juntos"_

_Sonrie a lo que su padre le dice que se hace la fuerte-"Vayan ustedes Y al rato que Mami despierte los alcanzo"_

_Suspira a lo que su hija le dice que le da un beso en su frente –"Te estaré esperando mi bebe"_

_Sonríe al escucharlo que ve Kya que su padre junto con sus hermanos sale, suspira ella que prepara un desayuno para llevárselo a su madre que entra a la habitación de ellos, suspira más al ver a su madre que está de espaldas, poco a poco entra sin hacerle ruido que deja la charola del desayuno a un lado pero se sorprende que su madre no está dormida -"lo siento por despertarte pero te traje el desayuno"- le dice sin verla que está por salir_

_-"Kya,.."_

_Se detiene en la puerta de la habitación sin voltear a verla -¿Qué pasa?"_

_Se sorprende Katara al frio trato- "Hija por favor"_

_Sigue Kya sin voltear a ver a su madre que se le hace un nudo en la garganta –"Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer"_

_-"Kya por favor,.. Mi pedacito"_

_Escucha nuevamente y como le dice que se quita sus lagrimas de su rostro y sigue sin voltear a verla que suspira mas pero se hace la fuerte –"¿Qué pasa?"_

_Katara se levanta de la cama que va con ella pero tiene miedo de poner su mano en su hombro o acariciar su cabello que solamente suspira –"Mi pedacito" -Kya no dice nada –"Hija Perdóname,..",… "Por favor"-_

_Escucha a lo que su madre le dice llorando que voltea a verla y no se puede controlar que llorar también, que ambas se abrazan –"Mi amor perdóname,…" Nunca ha sido mi intención que te sintieras mal hija, sabes que es mentira, eres mi orgullo, eres mi bebe, eres mi bebe tan deseado que nunca, óyeme bien, nunca me he arrepentido de tenerte hija de mi alma que volvería a pasar por volverte a tener mi amor,.. Mi pedacito de Cielo_

_-"Mami,.. ¿Entonces porque me tratas asi?,…Siento como si estas arrepentida de tenerme y mas siendo una maestra agua,.." "¡Mami!"_

_-Lo sé mi amor, y nuevamente te pido perdón, pero sabes bien que las hormonas del embarazo me desquician,.. Hija_

_Poco a poco ambas se tranquiliza que Kya le pide a su madre que desayune por lo de su hermanito._

_Katara se siente tranquila y feliz al poder arreglar las cosas con su hija, que cuando termina de desayunar ambas está en la cama._

_Kya tiene su cabeza en el pecho de su madre que se siente tan relajada, que siente el calor de su madre y mas al sentir como le acaricia su cabello, bajando hasta su espalda que voltea a ver a su madre y ve que sonríe al verla –"¿Mami ya le dijiste a Papi?"_

_Sonríe Katara a su pregunta que voltea a verla y le da un beso en su frente –"si mi pedacito tu Papi ya lo sabe"_

_Sonríe a lo que su madre le dice –"¿y cómo se puso al saber que vamos a tener un hermanito?"_

_Suspira pero al verla le sonríe –"Feliz",.. –voltea a verla y sonríe mas a su hija que le pone una mano en su mejilla, sonríe Kya al sentir el calor su madre pero al verla_

_-"¿Qué pasa mami?"_

_-Nada mi amor, lo que pasa que en realidad está feliz tu papi con el nuevo bebe, pero se pudo más feliz Yo diría hasta loco cuando le dije que venias en camino -_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que su madre le dice – Hizo su bola de aire que empezó a gritar por todo el templo que sería padre, hasta a Appa le grito que le había ganado-_

_Sonríe más Kya a lo que le dice – "¿Mi amor en donde anda los Hombres de nuestra familia?"_

_Se ríe Kya a lo que su madre le dice, y Katara también se ríe – "Bueno Mami, Papi anda junto con el loco como el señor seriedad explorando el templo"_

_-y Tu mi amor porque no andas con ellos_

_Suspira –Mami, porque no sabía si te ibas a levantar temprano o como te estás sintiendo_

_Suspira al escucharla pero le da una sonrisa que nuevamente le pone una mano en su mejilla -Perdóname mi pedacito pero te voy a confesar tu hermanita...-abre sus ojos a lo que su madre le dice_

_-"¿HERMANITA?"-le grita al preguntarle_

_Katara sonríe que la abraza –Bueno mi amor tu padre siempre quiso tener puras niñas_

_-"Mami" –nuevamente le grita_

_Se ríe Katara –Vamos mi amor, pero como siempre tu padre te ha dicho que su corazón esta dividió en dos, porque una estas tu y Yo, pero él desea que tengas una hermanita_

_Kya al escuchar lo de la hermanita hace puchero y cruza sus brazos, Katara al verla se ríe –Mi amor, si fuera niña nunca dudes que siempre serás tu su consentida porque no lo puedes negar eres tu padre, pero en niña_

_Suspira Kya a lo que siempre le ha dicho que se levanta de la cama -¿adonde mi amor?_

_-Mami voy a ser la comida porque de seguro no tardan,.."Los hombres que viene hambrientos"_

_Se ríe más Katara al escucharla que le pide que se adelante y horita va ayudarla._

_Pasa el rato cuando madre e hija están haciendo de comer ellas escucha unas risas que se miran y ambas sonríen que adivinan quienes vienen_

_-"¿Qué hacen mis amores?"_

_Ambas sonríen al que voltean a ver cuando ven que vienen los chicos detrás de Aang_

_-"¿Kya lo que te perdiste?"-_

_Escucha la pregunta de su hermano menor mientras ellos se sientan y Katara les va sirviendo la comida_

_-"Si llorona no lejos de aquí esta una estatua del Avatar Yangchen tan grande"_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que su hermano le está diciendo que voltea a ver a su padre que asiente a lo que le dice _

_-"bueno mi Bebe al rato vamos para que lo conozcas"- sonríe mas a lo que su padre le dice que ella carraspea, se da cuenta cuando ve que su madre abraza a su padre y ambos sonríen a verse y el ahora es el que carraspea, que ve que esta algo nervioso con darles la noticia_

_-"Mis Bebes,.. Su Mami y Yo tenernos que darles una noticia"-_

_Bumi y Tenzin se miran mientras Kya sonríe al verlos –"¿y qué noticia es?"_

_Pasa saliva Aang que se rasca su cabeza pero al sentir un codazo de su amada sonríe –Bueno la noticia que Mami y Yo les quedemos decir que pronto tendrán una hermanita- sonríe al decirles_

_Cuando Bumi y Tenzin se miran y al verse_

_-"¿Qué,.. Como que una hermana?",.. "¡Si con la llorona y enojona tenemos!" ¿Para qué queremos otra?"- les dice Bumi cruzando sus brazos_

_Tenzin solamente mueve su cabeza pero al ver a su hermano hace gestos –"Porque no mejor un hermano"-les dice el_

_Suspiran Aang como Katara que voltean a ver a Kya –"¿y tu mi bebe que nos dices?"_

_-que quieren que les diga si ya el bebe viene en camino, solamente espero que no me tomen de niñera y que no salga tragón como este loco y disque toda seriedad como el otro- les dice cuando sus hermanos molestos se cruzas sus brazos ellos la miran y ven que les hace puchero –"¡que es la verdad!",.. Par de cabezas huecas,.._

_Sonríe Aang al escucharla cuando ve a sus hijos varones que suspiran pero ambos sonríen que los abrazan y Kya también se les une cuando los tres hermanos se miran –"Oogisss"-les dicen, Aang y Katara solamente se sonrojan_

_Nuevamente se sientan cuando Bumi le da un codazo a su hermano y ve que sonríe maliciosamente –"Entonces se pusieron de acuerdo,..¿Verdad?"_

_Abre sus ojos Katara como Aang que ambos al verse sonríe cuando,.. "Bumi",..-le gritan, el chico solamente se ríe_

_-¿pensé que ya no quieras,.. Hijos Papa?",.._

_Abre sus ojo a la pregunta de su Padre que al verlo le sonríe –Bueno hijo el destino nos ha enviado este nuevo bebe que será una hermana o hermano cada quien tiene su tiempo es igual cuando Mami me digo que ustedes venían en camino que es el tiempo que ustedes estén aquí, y estoy tan feliz que ustedes tres estén aquí como el nuevo bebe que todavía está dentro de tu Mami, y en verdad soy inmensamente Feliz que ustedes estén aquí y este nuevo Bebe tiene su lugar especial como ustedes que nadie ocupara su lugar._

_Sonríe al verse los tres que los abrazan nuevamente Aang y Katara se sienten felices._

_-"¿y bien nos han dicho nada están felices o no?"- les pregunta Aang cuando ve que los tres sonríe_

_-"SI",.."Estamos felices"- gritan los tres al mismo tiempo_

_Sonríen mas Aang y Katara que se abrazan y se dan un ligero beso –"Oogisss",..- nuevamente sonríe al escucharlos,.._

_**Nación del Fuego, Palacio Real.-**_

_Zuko está en su oficina privada leyendo la carta que Aang le había enviado, sonríe y a la vez suspira –"debería hacer lo mismo Yo,.." –se dice cuando sonríe y en frente de el esta una foto con Mai, Honora y el, sonríe mas al verlos –"Si voy a tomarme unos días de vacaciones junto con Mai y Honora en familia" –sonríe mas que sale para dirigirse hacia su habitación _

_-"Mai",.._

_La señora del Fuego sonríe al escucharlo–"¿Qué pasa mi Señor?"_

_Sonríe más que se acerca a ella que la toma de su cintura para traerla hacia él y darle un beso en sus labios_

_-"¡Guau!,.. ¿A qué se debe mi señor esta alegría?"_

_Sonríe mas Zuko a lo que Mai le dice que nuevamente le da un ligero beso en sus labios –"¿Mai te parece si nos vamos unos días de vacaciones?"_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice que sonríe al verlo –Me parece perfecto,… ¿Pero Honora?_

_Sonríe mas- Claro que se iría con nosotros sabes que estudia mucho y no lo puedo negar que es buena estudiante a pesar que el "Novio" esta casi todos los días aquí, aparte deseo estar con mi Familia creo que nos merecemos un momento familiar_

_Se sorprende a lo que su esposo le dice que lo abraza -¿y a que se debe el milagro?"_

_-"Mai,.." –sonríe al decirle que le entrega la carta que el Avatar le envió y empieza a leer_

"Zuko, para cuando recibas esta carta no estaré en la Isla del Templo del Aire",… He decidido tomarme los días de vacaciones de mis Bebes para salir con ellos en familia, todavía no he decidido a dónde iremos, por eso te pido para cualquier cosa será después de la vacaciones.

"Aang",..

"(Creo que merezco estar con mi familia, ser un padre y un esposo)"

Isla del Templo del Aire.

_Sonríe Mai al terminar de leer la carta que voltea a ver a su marido –Es lo correcto Zuko, asi como él, tu también necesitas estar que se te olvide un poco tus responsabilidades del Señor del Fuego_

_Sonríe más al escucharla pero a la vez suspira –"¿Tú crees que querrá nuestra hija?"_

_Se acerca a su pregunta que le da un ligero beso en sus labios, Zuko sonríe a su acción y al verla a sus ojos –"Déjamelo a mí"_

_Asiste a lo que su amada le dice y espera a que Honora acepte ir de vacaciones en familia._

_Después que Zuko y Mai se pusieron de acuerdo, porque su deseo es irse unos días a la Isla Ember _

_-¿No me digan que hay junta?"_

_Voltean ambos a la pregunta de su hija al verlos tan entretenido que sonríe Zuko al verla que le pide que se siente a un lado de el., Honora al ver la acción de su padre arque su ceja que se sienta a su lado_

_-"¿Qué pasa Papa?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su hija, pero al verla seria suspira –"Honora, Tu madre y Yo hemos decidido irnos unos días a la Isla Ember de vacaciones y deseamos que vengas con nosotros"_

_Se sorprende a lo que su padre le dice, que la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego voltea a ver a su madre y asiente a lo que su padre le está diciendo_

_-"está bien cuando nos vamos"_

_Zuko y Mai se sorprende que les dice porque no puso ninguna objeción alguna al hecho de irisen, que ambos se miran, La Princesa se da cuenta como están sus padres a su aceptación de iré de vacaciones con ellos –"Vamos no se pongan asi Jeong no estará, se irá al reino tierra a ver a su abuelo y Kya,..-suspira- La invite pero me mando a decir que el Tío Aang decidió que todos tuvieran una vacaciones en familia _

_Sonríe ella a lo su hija les dice que Zuko abraza a Honora, ella le da una sonrisa –"bueno hija ve preparando tu maleta porque pasado mañana nos iremos_

_Asiste ella que se levanta cuando se detiene y voltea a verlos –"¿No vamos a ir con los abuelos verdad?"_

_Abre sus ojos Zuko a la pregunta de su hija que hace mueca cuando siente el codazo de su esposa, que voltea a verla suspira pero ve que le sonríe –"No",.. Honora claro que no vamos a ir a la casa que tu padre mano arreglar para nosotros_

_Sonríe ella al escuchar que sale para dirigirse hacia su habitación para hacer su maleta._

_Zuko y Mai se quedan en la pequeña sale cuando están abrazados –"¿en verdad Mai no se te ocurra mandarles avisar a tus padres?"_

_Abre sus ojo que voltea a verlos –"¡Zuko!",.. _

_Sonríe el que le da un beso en sus labios –Vamos a nuestra habitación para arreglar nuestras maletas._

_**Templo del Aire del Este.-**_

_Aang y Katara están en su habitación dispuestos a ir a dormir, cuando ambos sonríen al verse y darse un ligero besos en sus labios sonríen que hace que Katara esté en su hombro ambos abrazados cuando Aang deja escapar un suspiro se sorprende Katara _

_-"¿Qué pasa?",.._

_Sonríe al verla que nuevamente le da un ligero beso en sus labios, sonríe Katara al hecho que Aang le pone una mano en su mejilla – "Nada lo que pasa que estoy feliz que nuestros bebe, acepten al nuevo bebe"_

_Sonríe mas Katara al escucharlo,.. –"Aang,.." – Sonríe mas al verla que se acerca un poco pero lo detiene que al ver le hace puchero se ríe ella, –"Aang necesito que les digas a los muchachos que ayuden a Kya"_

_Asiente a lo que le dice que se acomoda bien en la cama –Tienes razón amorcito no es justo que nuestra bebe se haga cargo de todo, los chicos también necesitan hacerse responsables_

_-que bueno lo que digas porque cuando Kya entre a la escuela se le ara más pesado, aparte que siempre me ayuda, ahora va ir al hospital de lleno_

_Voltea a verla que sonríe de oreja a oreja a lo que le dice –"¿en verdad Amorcito ya mi bebe va ir de lleno al hospital?"_

_-"SIP",.. Y antes que saliera de vacaciones le tomaron medidas para el uniforme que llevara al hospital –sonríe mas Aang al escucharla pero ve que hay algo mas,.._

_-"¿Qué pasa Katara?",.._

_Suspira ella que pone su cabeza en su hombro y su mano en su pecho, se sonríe al sentirla –"¿Sabes que le digieran que no parece una maestra agua, y meno que se a mi?",.._

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice que hace que lo vea,.. –"¿Katara no me digas que van a volver a molestar a mi bebe, porque si es asi tendré que hablar con Lon"? –le dice firme _

_-"No,.. Creo que no, aunque Kya no me ha dicho nada que la siguen molestando"_

_-"¿entonces?"_

_-"Aang lo que pasa que la persona que le tomo las medidas de su uniforme dijo que estaba demasiado pequeña como para ser enfermera"_

_Suspira a lo que Katara le dice que la abraza –Pobre de mi bebe, es verdad parece una niña, Y para mi es mi bebe, que prefiero que parezca así, no que otras chicas que son muy jóvenes y parecen ya adultas,.._

_Sonríe a lo que le dice que abre sus ojo -¿Cómo que otras chicas?"_

_Abre sus ojos a como que le pregunto qué pasa saliva y al verla,.."Vamos amorcito sabes que te amo"_

_Sonríe ella que se acerca más a él, se sonroja al tenerla cerca,.. "Aang,.. ¿No tienes antojo?"_

_Se sonroja a su pregunta que arque su ceja,.. "¿Katara no me digas que quieres Papaya?"_

_Se carcajea a su pregunta cuando se vuelve seria se acerca a darle un beso en su cuello, uno en su hombro cuando voltea a verlo, "Avatar esa clase de antojo,.. No"._

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice –"¿Conque mi Diosa tiene antojo, verdad?"_

_Solamente asiente a su pregunta que la abraza para poder estar más juntos que abren sus labios para besarse,…_

_Kya va explorar cuando sonríe al ver la inmensa estatua del Avatar Yangchen que se acerca y al ver que está en posición de meditación, ella también lo hace se pone en frente de ella, suspira se relaja cuando siente que su cuerpo una energía y al abrir sus ojos se sorprende a donde esta,.._

_-"¿estoy es el mundo espiritual?"- se pregunta y se levanta pero sus ojos se abren mas y acompañado con una enorme sonrisa –"¡MOMO!"- sonríe mas al ver que su viejo lémur que se pone en su hombro nuevamente se sienta que lo abraza-"Momo,.. ¿No sabes cuánto te he extrañado?"- el lémur le chilla que se deja acariciar y nuevamente se pone en su hombro van caminando –"¿en verdad es hermoso este lugar Momo?"-el lémur nuevamente le chilla cuando ve a una persona algo de edad, de piel bronceada de unos ojos azules como el mar, se sorprende y sonríe_

_-"Hola mi Niña"_

_Abre sus ojos que sonríe –"¡Gran-Gran!"-_

_Kanna extiende sus brazos para abrazar a su bisnieta que ambas sonríe y se contemplan –"¿Déjame verte mi niña en verdad que hermosa estas?"_

_Se sonroja a la pregunta de su bisabuela –"Si ella tiene de quien heredar esa belleza"_

_Se sorprende quien pregunta que ve a una persona también de algo mayo cabello blanco con una coleta en su cabello, también de piel bronceada y ojos azules que se le acerca_

_-¿No sabes quién soy verdad?"_

_Se sorprende Kya a la pregunta –"No",.. Señor_

_Se ríe el,.."Señor",.. Pero mi niña soy tu bisabuelo,.. Pakku_

_Abre sus ojos sonríe pero arque su ceja...-"¿Usted es mi bisabuelo?" –pregunta cuando el viejo maestro sonríe que asiente cuando Kya voltea a ver a su Bisabuela –"¿Pero no se supone que se llama,.. Sokka?"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que Kya pregunta cuando Kanna empieza a carcajearse, el viejo maestro cruza sus brazos molesto que voltea verla –"¿De seguro tus Padre no te hablaron de mi?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta que voltea a ver a Kanna ella la abraza –Mi pequeña él es el Maestro Pakku_

_Abre sus ojos que sonríe cuando hace mueca –"¿el que no quería enseñarle a Mami lo del agua control?"_

_Kanna se carcajea mas al escucharla que Pakku se molesta pero al verlos –Vamos,.. Vamos para que conozcan en donde vivimos_

_Asiente Kya a lo que su bisabuela le pide que se van los tres cuando llegan a un hermoso jardín con una pequeña casa todo con flores y arbustos que se acercan una persona al verla que sonríe cuando una persona algo Jove de Piel bronceada también de unos enorme ojos azules le da una sonrisa, ella al verla le sonríe pero se sorprende que le pone una mano en su mejilla_

_-"Eres tan hermosa como tu madre mi niña,.. Mi pequeña,.. Kya"_

_Se sorprende Kya a lo que la persona le dice y mas porque sabe su nombre, pero al verla siente un calor, algo familiar que solamente le sonríe, la persona también le sonríe que se sienta a un lado de ella pero al verla Kya medio se asusta porque no deja de contemplarla_

_-"No tengas miedo mi niña estas en casa"_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice que deja su taza de té –"¿En casa?",.._

_-Si en casa,.. Mi Pequeña Kya –voltea a ver que se levanta al ver a una persona vestido como de Monje, con barba, calvo como su padre y más porque tiene tatuajes de un maestro aire_

_Sonríe al verlo pero se sorprende más que se lleva su mano a su rostro que trata de hacer memoria –"¿A usted Yo lo conozco?"_

_Asiente el Viejo Monje que se sienta a un lado de ella le sonríe y agradece a Kanna por servirle té, Kya esta que sabe quién es, pero no sabe como decirlo cuando abre sus ojos –"¿Usted es el Monje Gyatso,…Verdad?"_

_El viejo monje voltea a verla que le sonríe –Si me pequeña soy Yo_

_Sonríe mas cuando ve que hay más personas como él, como también de piel bronceada que adivina que son de la tribu agua, sonríe ella que se siente feliz que voltea a ver a Gyatso como a la otra persona –"Si,.. Estoy en casa",.._

_Aang y Katara seguían entre beso y beso cuando empieza a acariciar su piel,..-"¿entonces Katara volví a brilla?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que no dice nada,.."Aang",..-jadea al decir su nombre, sonríe el mas al escuchar_

_-"¿Amorcito este bebe lo concebimos el día de nos fuimos al reino tierra?"_

_-"si,.. Aang,.."-Jadea nuevamente_

_Sonríe al escucharla decir,..-"Bueno creo que a nuestro nuevo bebe se sentiría más feliz que sus papis hagan el amor",.._

_Sonríe Katara al escucharlo pero al abre sus ojos al sentir que está dentro de ella, que al verlo a los ojos le sonríe que lo abraza para poderlo seguir besar,.."Si Aang está feliz",.._

_Sonríe mas el al escucharla que poco a poco se empieza a mover, lentamente hasta que su cuerpo pide más,… Hasta que ambos en llegado a la cima de su amor,.._

_Sale de ella que la abraza, pone Katara su cabeza en su pecho, ambos felices al sentirse que nuevamente que habar otro bebe entre ellos que poco a poco van cayendo al sueño,.._

_Kya se sentía feliz al ver tanta gente en el mundo espiritual de la tribu agua como Maestros aires, cuando ve que la persona joven no ha querido despegarse de ella _

_-"¿disculpa pequeña pero te puedo dar un abrazo?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta pero asiente a su petición, la joven la abraza cuando,.._

_-"¿Mami?",.._

_Sonríe la joven al escucharla, pero se sorprende a lo que paso_

_-"¿Kya que has hecho?"_

_Voltea a su pregunta –Nada mas quise abrazar a mi nieta pero se convirtió en una niña –les dice al ver al hecho que le hizo a Kya cuando,_

_-"¡Papi!",..-se sorprende Gyatso al escuchar lo que Kya le dice que sonríe el pero ve a los demás,.._

_-¿esto es porque es nuestra mezcla entre aire y agua?"- les pregunta al verla convertida en una niña pequeña pero sonríe al sentir el calor de ella y mas porque le dice papi que él se deja que la abrace_

_-"Si",.. Ella es el resultado de nuestras culturas pero a su vez es única- se sorprende quien les dicen que voltean a ver que hacen una reverencia_

_-"Yangchen",.._

_Sonríe el Avatar cuando se acerca a Kya le sonríe-Mi pequeña pertenece a las dos culturas pero esto que acaba de pasar no es normal_

_-"¿que podemos hacer, se convirtió en una niña ella es mortal y está en el mundo espiritual?"_

_El avatar suspira –tengo que buscar a su padre para que venga y la sace para que regrese al mundo físico porque creo que entre más tiempo pase se hará mas pequeña hasta que llegue hacer un bebe_

_Se sorprende a lo que el avatar le dice_

_-lo siento nunca fue mi intención hacerla mal, solamente la quería abrazar, que me acuerda a su madre_

_Se entristece Kya al decirle porque deja a Katara y a Sokka muy pequeños_

_-Tu no tienes que culparte a lo que paso, ella pertenece a nuestras culturas y creo que por estar más tiempo aquí eso habrá hizo, que poco a poco de ser una hermosa jovencita ahora es una niña,.._

_Asiente a todos a los que les dice el avatar Yangchen que tendrá que encontrar el modo de poderse conectarse con Aang para informarle que Kya está atrapada en el mundo espiritual,…_

_Todos asiente a lo que les dice que esperan que Aang venga y rescate a Kya., Para ella es su familia Kya es su madre como cree que Gyatso es su padre que los recuerdos de su memoria es solamente que su madre es joven de piel bronceada y unos espectaculares ojos azules como el mar,.. Su padre calvo y con tatuajes de punta de flecha,.._

_Todos están felices y a la vez triste porque su energía de calor y mas por ser un ser mortal._

_***Gracias,..**_

_***Feliz Navidad***_


	85. Chapter 86

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_****Felices Fiestas****_

_***Que todos sus sueños e Ilusiones se hagan realidad,.. "Feliz Año Nuevo",…**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16, Gracias mi Bebe por todo**_

_***MGID, Muchas gracias por todo y por tu apoyo, **_

_***Adri2001, Amiga un millón de gracias**_

_***Fanatla, Hermosa, un millón de gracias y mas por tu iluminación**_

_***Jadena, Ángel de mi guarda, solamente me queda por decirte gracias**_

_***Sisabrisa, Amiga un millón de gracias**_

_***MGID, Lo siento pero llegara cuando tenga que llegar. Y gracias por comentar.**_

_***Y nuevamente un Millón de Gracias por estar conmigo,.. Solamente me queda por decirles,… GRACIAS***_

_Aang y Katara seguían dormidos, ella todavía en su pecho dormida, cuando siente que le hablan,.."_Aang,…. Aang,…" -_suspira que se mueve un poco- "_Aang,.. Necesito que vayas a donde esta mi estatua aquí en el templo,.. Aang,.."-_ abre sus ojos –"¿Yangchen?"- se pregunta cuando se escucha un tronido acompañado con un fuerte estruendo suspira que se acomoda en la cama sonríe al ver que su amada Katara sigue dormida en su pecho que le acaricia su cabello_

_-"¿Qué pasa Aang?",.. Alza su mirada a su pregunta que sonríe al verlo cuando se acerca a darle un ligero beso, –"¿Qué paso Aang?"_

_Sonríe al verla que nuevamente le da un ligero beso que la abraza para que ahora este en su hombro –"Nada amorcito creí escuchar la voz de Yangchen"_

_-"¿Yangchen?"_

_Asiente a su pregunta –"Si amorcito creí escuchar que me hablaba pero solamente es un trueno y ya empezó a llover"_

_Asiste a lo que le dice que se acomodan juntos para seguir en el sueño,…_

_Había amanecido y como llovió tan fuerte quedaron charcos en el patio,.. –"¡Tenzin!",..¿Ten más cuidado bola de aire?"- suspira el chico a lo que su hermano le dice por haberlo salpicado_

_-"¡Guau!,.. En verdad sí que llovió muy fuerte"_

_Sonríe Katara al escucharlo que se acerca para darse un beso de buenos días,.."Oogisss"- ambos voltean a ver a sus hijos _

_-"¿en dónde está su hermana?"_

_Ambos chicos voltean a verses –"¿La llorona y enojona?"_

_-"Bumi",.. Suspira el chico a como su padre le habla_

_-"¿de seguro dormida?"_

_Katara se sorprende a la pregunta de su hijo menor que se levanta a ir a verla_

_-"¿A dónde vas?"_

_Suspira que voltea a verlos –Aang,.. Sabes bien que Kya no es de mucho dormir solamente se queda dormida cuando está cansada y mucho_

_Asiente a lo que le dice que deja que vaya a su habitación pero también se sorprende el que su hija no se haya levantado,.."¡AANG!",… -se levanta que corre el cómo los chicos cuando entran a la habitación de Kya ven a Katara asustada– "Aang, Kya no está y la cama no está desentendida, mi hija no durmió aquí"_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice que recuerda que el Avatar Yangchen le estaba hablando que sale corriendo como los chicos van detrás de el_

_-"¿Qué pasa Papa?"- le pregunta Tenzin al verlo que hace una bola de aire que el chico también lo hace que va detrás de su padre cuando ve que se dirige hacia la estatua del avatar se detiene al ver que enfrente de la estatua esta su hermana en posición de meditación abre sus ojos,.._

_-"¿Qué pasa Tenzin?",.. –el chico no dice nada a la pregunta de su hermano que solamente le indica con su dedo, Bumi al ver,.."Kya",..-grita como esta_

_Llega Katara y al verla se acerca a ellos,.. –"¿Aang que pasa porque mi pedacito esta asi?"_

_Voltea a verla que también está sorprendido –"No lo sé Katara porque mi bebe esta aquí, que creo que por eso escuche a Yangchen que me hablaba diciendo que viniera a su estatua, porque ella aquí esta"_

_Se acercan los chicos-"esta toda empapada"- _

_Katara con su agua-control extrae el agua para que quede seca cuando ve que Aang se pone a un lado de ella suspira pone sus manos en posición de meditación, junta su frente con la de su hija y sus tatuajes empiezan a brillar,…_

_-"¿Mami, Papa ya está en el mundo espiritual?"_

_Asiente a la pregunta de Bumi que voltea a ver a sus hijos que esta que sus lagrimas no dejan de recorren cuando ambos chicos la abrazan,.. –"Vamos Mami si Kya está en el mundo espiritual de seguro el la traerá de vuelta"_

_Se controla a lo que Tenzin le dice que asiente –"Si, tu padre es el único que nos la puede traer de vuelta",.._

_-"¿Por qué Kya entro al mundo espiritual si no es una maestra aire completa?"_

_-"No lo sé Tenzin,.. No lo sé,.."-le dice al tratar de comprender porque su hija está en ese mundo_

_**Mundo Espiritual,….**_

_Abre sus ojos al ver un hermoso lugar que se levanta,.. –"¡Guau!, en verdad este lugar es hermoso,.. ¿Pero en donde voy a encontrar a mi bebe?"- Se pregunta que se lleva sus manos a su cabeza cuando baja sus brazos –"KYA",…"KYA,.. BEBE PAPI AQUÍ ESTA" –grita a todo pulmón para ver si su hija lo escucha o alguien viene, que está quieto que no sabe a qué dirección ir –"Kya,.. Kya,.. Mi bebe papi aquí esta",.. Nuevamente grita cuando,.."¡KYA!",..-grita mas fuerte cuando ve que algo viene volando abre sus ojos,.."¡MOMO!"- El viejo lémur se posa en su hombro que sonríe al verlo,.. –"Momo que alegría en verte",..-el lémur le chilla cuando abre sus ojos,.. –"¿Momo mi bebe aquí esta?"- Momo nuevamente le chilla que sale volando va indicando que lo siga, que él va detrás de el, cuando ve un lugar hermoso con hermosas cascadas, muchos árboles y flores como varias cabañas _

_-"Aang",.._

_Voltea a ver quien le habla, que sonríe quien es que hace una reverencia,.. "¡Yangchen!"_

_Sonríe el avatar al verlo – "¿que bueno que estas aquí?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta -¿Yangchen mi bebe aquí esta?_

_-"Si Aang, tu hija aquí está, por eso te decía que fueras a donde esta mi estatua, tu hija está atrapada aquí en el mundo espiritual pero fue sin intención de hacerle un mal"_

_Se sorprende a la pregunta del avatar el antecesor de el del ciclo de aire, cuando ve que le indica en donde esta Kya abre sus ojos al verla -¿Qué le hicieron?",..-les pregunta al verla que es una niña,.. Que esta que no lo puede creer –"¿Qué le hicieron, porque ella es una niña, porque ella?" - pregunta con autoridad_

_-"Hijo,.. Lo siento,… Yo solamente quería abrazarla"_

_Volta a ver quien le dice que se sorprende al ver a una persona joven un poco más joven que él, piel bronceada con unos enormes ojos azules como él mar, que se sorprende al verla pero siente en su corazón que la conoce que se acerca a ella para que se controle_

_-"Tranquila, Tranquila ¿díganme porque quería abrazar a mi bebe?"_

_Se control Kya que al verlo le sonríe que le pone una mano en su mejilla, sonríe el al verla a los ojos que eso hermosos ojos solamente los ha visto en otra persona_

_-"Aang,.. Hijo Yo soy Kya"_

_Abre más sus ojos que sonríe al saber que es la madre de su amada Katara y abuela de sus hijos, que voltea a ver a Kya son deseos de cargarla_

_-"No,… Mami,.. Papi,.." - se sorprende al rechazo de su hija que frunce su frente que voltea a ver a la madre de Katara porque su hija no desea sus brazos_

_-"¿Hola mi joven pupilo?"_

_Abre sus ojos a quien le saluda que voltea a ver que sonríe cuando ve que su hija pide los brazos de su viejo maestro pero se sorprende mas al escucharla que le dice, Papi_

_-"¿Qué es lo que paso realmente, porque mi bebe a ustedes les dice Mami y Papi?" -les pregunta cuando alza su mirada se sorprende a quienes ven,.. –"¿Son los maestros aires,.. Como personas de la tribu agua?"_

_-Si Aang,.. Creemos porque tu hija pertenece a ambos elementos es como su energía los atrajera si los ves estamos todos,.._

_Se sorprende al ver a todos sus compañeros de infancia como a los monjes que alza mas su vista ve a varias personas más que conoce pertenecientes a la tribu agua, que los saluda y sonríe el, pero cuando quiere cargar nuevamente a su hija lo rechaza suspira el_

_-"mi bebe soy papi",.._

_-"No,.."-grita al verlo se entristece al ver que no lo reconoce_

_-"Aang no te sientas mal ella cree que soy Yo su padre y Kya su madre"_

_Asiente a lo que Gyatso le dice cuando siente una mano en su hombro sonríe –En verdad ahora se a quien heredó mi amada Katara como mi bebe la belleza que poseen_

_Sonríe al alago de su yerno el avatar –gracias hijo, por decirme, pero mi bella nieta se parece más a ti que a Katara cuando tenía su edad_

_Suspira a lo que le dice pero al ver a su hija se entrices a su rechazo –Vamos mi bebe soy Papi"_

_-"No,.. "-nuevamente grita_

_-"Aang tienes que encontrar el modo ella es mortal y su energía la esta convirtiendo en una niña por estar más tiempo de lo debido aquí" –se sorprende a lo que el avatar Yangchen le dice cuando siente en su hombro que se posa su lémur cuando ve a su hija que lo quiere _

_-"Es Momo mi bebe"_

_La pequeña voltea a verlo –"¿Mo?",.._

_Abre sus ojos que poco a poco se le acerca –si mi bebe,.. "Momo",.._

_La pequeña sonríe que extiende sus brazos,.. –"Mo…. Mo",.. Nuevamente le grita - Aang se lo pasa y al verla que está feliz recuerda que se lo quita y empieza a llorar_

_-"Mi bebe no llores vamos con Appa?"- al preguntarle ve que la pequeña deja de llorar y se acerca más a ella –"Si mi bebe Appa Yi, Yi",.. -Ve que abre sus ojos que le sonríe_

_-"¿Yi Yi?"_

_-"si mi bebe,.. Yi, Yi," - al verla a los ojos le hace puchero, ella lo imita cuando padre e hija se ríen cuando le pone sus manitas en su rostro y ambos sus miradas se entrelazan_

_-"PAPI,.."-grita cuando inmediatamente deja de ser una niña a regresa a ser una hermosa jovencita,.._

_Sonríe al verla que ambos se abraza cuando se detiene abre sus ojos mas,.. –"¿Papi que haces aquí?",.. –le pregunta al pasar saliva_

_-"Recuerda Aang que no es el mismo tiempo aquí"_

_Asiente a lo que su viejo maestro le dice que Kya se sorprende cuando siente el abrazo de su padre ella solamente le da una ligera sonrisa –"¿Ya es hora de regresar mi bebe?" –asiente a la pregunta de su padre que se despide de todos cuando abuela y nieta se dan un abrazo_

_-Mi niña,.. _

_-"¿deseas que le deja algo a Mami como al Tío Sokka?"- se sorprende a la pregunta que sonríe ella cuando le pone una mano en su mejilla_

_-solamente diles que los amo y que estoy sumamente orgullosa de ellos,.. Y a tu abuelo dile que un día estaremos juntos" –sonríe a lo que le dice que también se despide de los demás_

_-"Aang ella es única en dominar los dos elementos como su conexión con nosotros solamente recuerda eso" –asiente a lo que Gyatso le dice –Yo se que tus demás hijos tienes nuestro espíritu de los nómadas aires,.. Tanto el no maestro, como muestro maestro aire, como el nuevo bebe, que llegara a sus vidas _

_Se sorprende a lo que si viejo maestro le dice pero a la vez le sonríe –"¿Lista mi bebe?"_

_Suspira Kya cuando ambos padre e hija se toman de las manos y juntan sus frentes suspiran y cierra los ojos,…_

_**Regreso al templo del oeste.-**_

_Aang abre sus ojos poco a poco y al ver que su hija también los está abriendo suspira de tranquilidad al ver que ambos ya están en el mundo mortal._

_-"Kya" –sonríe al ver que le grita pero al ver a su padre se entristece un poco, porque no sabe como reaccionar al saber que fue por ella al mundo espiritual que solamente sonríe al abrazo de su madre como de sus hermanos, sonríe ella mas al sentir la mano de su madre en su mejilla –"¿estas bien mi pedacito?"_

_Asiente a su pregunta que van rumbo hacia el templo –"Katara, Deseo que ayudes a Kya necesita darse un baño para que coma algo y pueda descansar"_

_Suspira a lo que su padre le pide a su madre que ella no dice nada que se va adentro del templo para tomarse su baño,.._

_-"¿dinos Papa porque Kya estaba en el mundo espiritual?"_

_Suspira pero sonríe a la pregunta de su hijo que se está sirviendo un tazón de fruta-"Bueno Tenzin recuerda que soy el puente del mundo espiritual con el mortal y en cuestión de tu hermana recuerda que no todos poseen la conexión"_

_Suspira a lo que su padre le dice pero sonríe al sentir el abrazo de su hermano –"Vamos Tenzin recuerda que papa siempre ha dicho que no todos poseen esa conexión ya vez el abuelo Iroh el es maestro fuego y tiene esa conexión"_

_El joven futuro maestro voltea a ver a su padre y ve que asiente a lo que le dice su hermano –"Tienes razón Bumi no todos tienes la conexión aun los grandes maestros aire tampoco tiene esa conexión solo uno cuantos"_

_-"tienes razón Papa, pero creí que yo como maestro aire pudiera tener"- le dice al bajar su mirada pero sonríe al sentir el abrazo de su padre_

_-"eres mi orgullo junto con tus hermanos, hijo nunca lo dudes"- sonríe mas al escucharlo cuando ambos sienten un abrazo sonríen ellos_

_-"¿y qué vamos hacer los hombres de la familia?"_

_Se ríe Aang a la pregunta de su hijo –"¿Los hombres he?"_

_Los tres pasan salivan a quien les pregunta que voltean a ver cruzada de brazos –"Bueno,.. Creo que un poco de ayuda sería mucha"_

_Los chicos suspiran a lo que su madre le dice que voltean a verla –"¿Qué quieres que hagamos,.. Mami?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su hijo menor –bueno me gustaría que recogieran la mesa, que lavaran los platos y que recogieran leña para que al rato tu padre prenda fuego para ser la comida_

_-"¿Qué,.. Porque nosotros eso lo debe de hacer la llorona?"_

_-"Bumi",.. –suspira el chico al grito de su madre que al verla está molesta_

_-"Aang, ¿no tienes que hablar con ellos?"_

_Suspira que hace mueca a la pregunta de su amada que se levanta –bien,.. Está bien, - le dice que anima a los chicos a que ayuden mientras Katara se va con Kya._

_-"Papa, porque nosotros eso es de mujeres"- se queja Tenzin al ver que tiene que lavar los platos_

_Suspira a lo que su hijo le dice –"mis muchachos Mami está embarazada, y no querremos que este de mal humor"_

_-"Mas,…"_

_Sonríe que se aguanta para no reírse –Bumi,.. Bueno el punto es de ayudar, en todo también su hermana ayuda pero esto es cuestión de todo en familia y recuerde que de todos es nuestra responsabilidad y obligación de ayudar_

_Bumi y Tenzin se miran a lo que su padre les dice que acepta –"Si no nos queda de otra"_

_Sonríe a lo que les dice que los tres se ponen a limpiar y arreglar un poco._

_Kya suspiraba en la bañera cuando sonríe quien entra –"¿deseas que te ayude mi amor?"- sonríe mas a la pregunta de su madre que se pone a un lado de ella –"Gracias mami, pero necesitas descansar acuérdate de mi hermanito" _

_Sonríe Katara a lo que le dice que sale del baño mejor le saca una pijama para que se la ponga y espera a su hija., No pasa mucho rato cuando sale Kya envuelta en una toalla sonríe y suspira al ver a su madre –"Mami,.."_

_Solamente mueve Katara su cabeza al escucharla que le pasa su pijama para que se la ponga cuando la invita a sentarse porque le va cepillar su cabello suspira nuevamente Kya –"¿Qué pasa mi pedacito?"_

_Voltea a verla –"Mami he pensado que dejare la escuela"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice que está totalmente sorprendida –"¿Por qué mi amor quieres dejar la escuela?"_

_-"Mami es para ayudarte, dime quien si no mas Yo puedo ayudarte en cuestión de la casa y cuando venga mi hermano mas necesitaras ayuda"_

_Sonríe a lo que su hija le dice que le pone una mano en su mejilla que le da un beso en su frente, sonríe mas al sentir el calor de su madre –"Mi amor claro que no vas a dejar la escuela tus hermanos van a ayudar también con las obligaciones de la casa como de los bisontes y Lémures, y cuando llegue el momento ya veremos"_

_Suspira a lo que le dice su madre que asiente cuando ven que tocan –"¿Katara todavía estas aquí?"_

_Suspira a la pregunta de Aang –"¿Qué pasa?"_

_-"Nada necesitas descansar,.. Y tu también Kya"- abre sus ojos a la seriedad de su padre que asiente cuando ve que su madre se va con él se entristece mas ella_

_-"¿está enojado?"- se dice que mejor se dispone a dormir un rato que abraza su peluche para descansar,…._

_Había pasado el día cuando Kya sonríe al ver a sus hermanos ayudando a su madre cuando no ve a su padre suspira que sale a buscarlo cuando lo mira que está meditando suspira mas que se da la media vuelta_

_-"Kya",.._

_Se detiene cuando ve que su padre le indica que se siente a un lado de el, suspira mas, y al sentarse siente su brazo por su espalda que voltea a verlo –"¿estas enojado,.. Papi?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta que voltea a verla le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –"Claro que no mi bebe, porque debería de estarlo"_

_Sonríe cuando agacha su cabeza – "¿Porque tuviste que ir por mí al mundo espiritual,..?"_

_Abre sus ojos Aang a lo que su hija le dice que la abraza más hacia él y le da un beso en su frente, sonríe Kya al hecho que su padre hizo que sonríe que pone su cabeza en su hombro—"¿dime mi bebe como le hiciste para entrar?"_

_Suspira a la pregunta de su padre que se muerde su labio cuando ve que está esperando su respuesta –"en realidad Papi no es a primera vez que entro ya varias,…_

_-"¿Cómo no es la primera ver mi bebe?"_

_Se lleva su mano a su boca al relevar que ve que su padre está esperando nuevamente la respuesta –"Bien como te decía Papi no era la primera vez otras veces entraba y solo miraba a Momo, pero ahora era la primera vez que miraba personas"_

_Se sorprende Aang a lo que su hija le dice –"¿Qué recuerdas mi bebe?"_

_-bueno Papi como te decía no podía dormir fue a ver la estatua del Avatar Yangchen cuando me puse a meditar y sentir que fui al mundo espiritual y vi a Momo y luego se presento Gran-Gran como el Maestro Pakku, luego la abuela Kya como el Monje Gyatso y varias personas más hasta que nos estábamos abrazando,.. –Ella al ver a su padre pensativo –"¿Hice mal?"_

_-"Que,.. No claro que no mi bebe"_

_Sonríe a lo que su padre le dice –"¿Y porque fuiste por mi?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que sonríe y la abraza mas –"Fue Mami que se sorprendió en verte y,..-pasa saliva- ¿dime mi amor le dijiste que vistes a tu abuela?"_

_-"¡Nop!,.. En realidad no sé si decirle Papi por lo de mi hermanito"_

_Se reí cuando Kya le hace puchero el al verla se ríe mas—"Mi bebe aunque tengas una hermanita o hermanito tu siempre será mi bebe, nunca lo dudes hija"_

_-"¿Y si es maestra-aire?"_

_Sonríe a su pregunta que le pone una mano en su mejilla –"Mi bebe, eres mi bebe, mi primer bebe y eso te hace única nunca lo dudes Kya, nunca porque te amo Hija"_

_Se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas que ambos se abrazan –"Yo también te amo Papi Mi"_

_Sonríe mas Aang al escucharla decir cuando escuchan que carraspean voltea a ver que sonríe –"¿Qué pasa amorcito?"_

_Sonríe Katara al ver a padre e hija felices que sonríe mas –"Ya está la cena vénganse a comer"_

_Asiente que ambos se levantan y se van a cenar…._

_Están cenando cuando los chicos carraspean Aang al ver a sus hijos varones arquea su ceja-"¿Qué pasa Bumi y Tenzin?"_

_Los chicos al versen pasan saliva cuando voltean a ver a su hermana, ella a su vez arque su ceja_

_-"¿queremos saber realmente porque fuiste por Kya al mundo espiritual?"_

_Se sorprende a la pregunta de sus hijos varones cuando ve a su hija se sorprende mas –"¿Cómo no fue Mami la que te lo pidió?"_

_Los chicos como Katara se sorprende a su preguntan que voltean a ver a Aang el a su vez pasa saliva porque no sabe que decir _

_-"¿Mi bebe porque no les cuentas lo que paso?"_

_Suspira Kya a la pregunta de su padre que ve que su madre como sus hermanos están esperando suspira mas ella- "Bueno,.. Les contare",.. –Sonríen al verla –"Bien,.. Bien cuando entre al mundo vi a Momo –los chicos se ponen felices al saber- luego vi a,.._

_-"dilo mi bebe" _

_Asiente a lo que le dice cuando ve a su madre que está atenta –"Vi a Gran-Gran",.._

_-"¡Gran-Gran!",… "¿La vistes?"-pregunta felices sus hermanos ve a su madre que sonríe_

_-"¿Qué mas mi pedacito,.. Que mas?"_

_-bueno vi a Gran-Gran al maestro Pakku como a la,.."Abuela",.._

_Los chicos se miran –"¿a la abuela?",.._

_Ella asiente cuando ve a su madre que se lleva sus manos hacia su corazón –Si Mami va a la Abuela,.. Kya –sonríe Katara al saber y ve que su madre pide que prosiga- y al Monje Gyatso,.. Y muchas personas,…_

_Sonríen todos cuando Kya se acerca a su madre para abrazarla porque esta de llanto de alegría al saber que vio tantas personas –"Mami me dijo mi Abuela que te dijera como al Tío Sokka, que está orgullosa de ustedes y que los ama",.._

_Sonríe mas Katara al saber de su madre que siente en su cien un beso de Aang sonríe más al sentirlo –Y también a Papa Hakoda me pidió que le dijera algo_

_-"¿Qué te dijo mi pedacito tu abuela,..¡Que!?"_

_Sonríe más Kya que la toma de sus manos –"que algún día estarán juntos"_

_Sonríe mas Katara al saber que voltea a ver a Aang el a su vez sonríe –Si mi amor vamos a ir a la tribu para que sepa tu padre lo que le dijo a nuestra bebe_

_Sonríe mas Katara que los chicos la abrazan y esta tan feliz al saber de su madre,.._

_Había pasado el rato todos en sus habitaciones cuando ve Katara que Aang la está esperando –"¿Me imagino que no le contestes a Kya que el Avatar Yangchen te mando avisar que ella estaba en el mundo espiritual?"_

_-Tienes razón amorcito no le dije a mi bebe,.._

_Entra Katara a la cama cuando ambos se abrazan –"Aang porque te pidió Yangchen que fueras por Kya?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que voltea a verla que suspira –"Katara porque su energía es poderosa y la estaba consumiendo"_

_-"¡Que!",… "¿Cómo que consumiendo a mi hija?"_

_-Tranquila, Amorcito tranquila recuerda que tienes que estar tranquila por la pequeña Katara,.. _

_Suspira a lo que le dice que le pide que prosiga, asiente Aang a su petición. –Bueno Katara como te decía la energía de nuestra bebe pertenece a ambas culturas que si te digo que estaban todos los Maestra Aires como los de la Tribu_

_Se sorprende a los que les dice que sonríe pero al verlo se entristece un poco que le pone una mano en su mejilla, sonríe Aang al sentir el calor de su amada que le da un beso en sus labios y al verse –"¿Me imagino que te pusiste feliz en verlos Verdad?"_

_-"Si, Katara no te lo pudo negar –suspira al decirle- Pero no me gusto que estaban consumiendo la energía de mi bebe tanto asi que ya era una niña y no me reconocía"_

_-"¿Cómo que no te reconocía si tu para ella eres su todo?"_

_Suspira nuevamente que abraza mas a Katara que voltea a verla –"Si para que veas, al que le decía Papi- le medio disgustado pero a la vez sonríe- era a Gyatso y a Mami a tu madre,…"_

_-"¿A mi Madre le decía Mami?"_

_-"SIP,… ¿Cómo vez?"_

_Se ríe al escucharlo que Aang arque su ceja – "¿Qué es lo gracioso si se puede saber?",.._

_-"Huy,… Que me imagino que te dieron celos que a otro le dijera,.. Papi y a ti no! –se ríe mas Katara cuando ve que le hace puchero –"¿Y cómo la convenciste?",.._

_-"Fue entre Momo y Appa"_

_Se ríe mas Katara al saber –"Si me imagino que quería a Momo y tu se lo quitaste y la convenciste a su paseo en Yi, Yi,.. ¿Verdad?"_

_Se ríe Aang al saber que adivino que asiente cuando un momento se hizo en silencio –"¿Qué pasa Katara?"_

_-Aang sabes que Kya pensaba dejar la escuela_

_-"¡Que,..!, ¿Cómo que quiere dejar la escuela?" –abre mas sus ojos,.."¿Katara no me digas que recibió nuevamente carta de ese,.. Fong pidiendo que se uniera?",…_

_-"Aang no,.. No es eso, ella pensaba dejarlo por mí,.."_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice que se sienta bien en la cama, Katara al verlo suspira que también se sienta y el la ayuda –"Aang no me pongas esa cara tu hija piensa que necesito descansar que quien más ella, para ayudarme en la casa y no olvidemos las obligaciones que tu le degastes de los Bisontes y Lémures aparte cuando llegue el bebe"_

_Pasa saliva a lo que le dice que se lleva su mano a su cabeza calva solamente le da una ligera sonrisa –"Eso te dijo me bebe",… -asiente a lo que le dice –"Bueno Katara en realidad no se que decir"_

_-"Aang claro que nuestra hija no dejara la escuela ya le dije que le pediste a los chicos que también tiene que ayudar en la casa como con los Bisontes y Lémures y en todo lo que se llegue a necesitar" –_

_-Tienes razón Katara nuestra bebe no puede dejar la escuela ya le falta un año para que lo acabe y cuando llegue la pequeña Katara Yo estaré para ayudarte y a cuidarte como a ella, lo hice cuando nuestra bebe nació, Bumi y Tenzin también_

_Sonríe Katara al escucharlo que pone una su cabeza en su hombro como una mano en su pecho desnudo, sonríe el al sentir su caricia,.."¿Sabes creo que Kya se va a poner celosa cuando la pequeña este aquí?"_

_Se ríe al escucharla que la abraza mas y le da un ligero beso en sus labios –"Me lo imaginaba sabes que quiere un hermano,.. Pero ya le dije que siempre será mi bebe, siempre que nade ocupara su lugar e igual que Bumi y Tenzin"_

_Sonríe al escucharlo que se acerca más a el que le regresa el beso y al verse nuevamente sonríe –"Lo se Aang, que siempre será tu bebe como es para mí, Mi pedazo de Cielo"_

_Ambos sonríen que se vuelven a besar y poco a poco van cayendo a la cama,…._

_Pasaron los días,…_

_**Nación del Fuego, Isla Ember.-**_

_Honora se había levantado que se fue directamente al salón para desayunar que sonríe al ver a los sirvientes preparándole su desayuno cuando suspira ella –"¿Mis padres?"_

_Un par de sirvientes se miran cuando voltean a verla le sonríe y algo sonrojados –"Princesa sus Padres todavía no salen"_

_Hace mueca a los que les dice pero al verlos sonríe ella –"En verdad eso de vacaciones y descansar lo tomaron en serio" –se dice ella cuando le pone su plato para que desayunen –"¿Mis padre a qué hora se levantaron ayer?",..- Nuevamente les pregunta y ella al verlos que se sonrojan hace mas mueca_

_-"Bueno,.. Princesa sus Padre ellos,… Vera,.." –le está diciendo una de las sirvientas totalmente sonrojada que al escucharla _

_-"Oogisss"- se dice ella cuando abre sus ojos sonríen,… -"¿me pueden traer un pergamino como tinta para escribir?"_

_Los sirvientes asienten a lo que le piden cuando termina de desayunar empieza a escribir,.._

"Querida Hermanita Kya,…"

_***Gracias por sus mensajes.**_


	86. Chapter 87

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Feliz Año 2015 ***_

_***Muchas Gracias por todo mis mejores deseos a Ustedes en este año que inicia**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jadena**_

_***MGDI**_

_***Anónimo**_

_Tenzin se sorprende que no haya nadie,… - "FELICIDADES TENZIN"- el joven futuro maestro aire sonríe de oreja a oreja al ver que su familia se acordó de su cumpleaños, cuando siente un abrazo muy fuerte de su hermano _

_-"¿Qué se siente tener otro año Bola de aire?" –suspira a la pregunta de su hermano cuando nuevamente lo abrazan y le da un beso en su mejilla, sonríe y se sonroja a la vez_

_-"Feliz cumpleaños mi muchachito"_

_Sonríe mas el joven que se quita una lagrima que esta por caer a su mejilla por la felicitación que su madre le da, cuando también su padre y su hermana lo abrazan_

_-"¿Cómo quieres tu tarta Tenzin?",.. –sonríe el chico a la pregunta de su hermana_

_-"Si una gran tarta rellena de,.. Papaya",.._

_Todos voltean a ver a lo que su madre dice que hacen mueca "¡que!",..¿Pero amorcito como de Papaya?"_

_Hace mueca que voltea a ver a su marido que se lleva su mano a su cintura y haciéndole gestos –"Bueno Sabes que estoy nuevamente EMBARAZADA-le grita- Y siempre has sabido que tengo antojo de PAPAYA"- suspira y hace mueca a lo que su amada le dice _

_-"¿No hay papaya verdad?"-pregunta viendo hacia sus hijos que los tres pasan saliva_

_-"Si hay papi,.. Pero lo quiere con Yogurt, bañados en miel y frutos secos –hace mas mueca de disgusto a lo que su hija dice pero al ver a su amada suspira –Pero ya le dije a Mami que no hay,.. Yogurt"- abre más sus ojos que se rasca la cabeza que se acerca a ella_

_-"Amorcito,.. Veras" –_

_Suspira Katara al escucharlo que baja sus manos de su cintura –"Si eso ya lo sé que no hay Yogurt pero podrías hacer,.. ¿Algo verdad?"_

_Suspira más a su pregunta que voltea a ver nuevamente a sus hijos y ve que también suspira_

_-"¿Bueno mi muchachito no nos has dicho de que vas a querer tu tarta?"_

_El joven chico sonríe a la pregunta de su Madre pero al ver a su hermana que le dice que solamente hay fresas y duraznos asiste a lo que le dice que voltea a ver a su madre que sonríe al verlo –"Que te parece de fresas"_

_-"¿Qué como que de fresas,.. Tenzin?"_

_El chico nuevamente suspira a la pregunta de su madre cuando ve que su padre la abraza- Vamos Katara es el cumpleaños de nuestro muchachito si él quiere de fresas, que sea de fresas,.._

_Suspira Katara a lo que Aang le dice pero sonríe al ver a su pequeño maestro que le pone una mano en su mejilla –"Si mi bebe quiere de fresa con todo gusto tu hermana te lo hará"_

_Kya al saber hace mueca pero se enoja mas al escuchar la carcajada de su hermano –"Claro que Bumi le va a ayudar"- el chico al saber abre sus ojos a lo que su madre dice que pasa saliva que voltea a ver a su madre_

_-"¡Pero,… Mama!,.. ¿Por qué Yo?"- pregunta molesto pero cuando ve a su padre lo mira haciéndole que tiene que ayudar –"Si está bien le ayudare a la enojona y llorona de Kya",.. –suspira el chico que se va con su hermana ayudarle hace la tarta_

_-"¿Y que van hacer mis chicos maestros aires?"_

_Sonríe Aang a la pregunta de su amada que abraza a su hijo, Tenzin sonríe más, -"¿Qué te parece hacer algo de maestros aires?"_

_Abre Tenzin sus ojos que grita de alegría al saber que hará algo de maestros aires él y su padre, pero se sorprende cuando ve que su madre le entrega dos tazones con una sustancia extraña arque el su ceja –"¿Qué es eso?"_

_Sonríe Aang a la pregunta de su hijo –"¿Aang estás seguro que es lo que van a tomar?"_

_Asiente a su pregunta –Si amorcito esto vamos a tomar Tenzin y Yo y ya te explique para que es,.._

_Sonríe a lo que le dice que ambos de dan un ligero beso en sus labios para despedirse –"Al rato nos vemos" –le dice que sonríe ella al ver a sus amados maestros aires_

_-"¿iré ayudarle a mi pedacito o voy y me recuesto un rato?"- se pregunta cuando abre sus ojos –"Espero lo que Aang me pidió que hiciera este bien, porque se acabo el jugo de banana y le puse pepinillos aunque con cebolla que asco"- se dice que mejor se va a descansar._

_Tenzin va feliz con su padre porque van hacer cosas de maestros aires cuando llegan a una explanada del templo sonríe y se sorprende al ver lo inmenso que es,.. –"¡Guau!",.. "Papa es hermoso este lugar"_

_Sonríe Aang a lo que su hijo le dice que ambos se sientan y le pasa un tazón con el contenido de la sustancia que Katara hizo –"Hijo aquí mismo el Gurú Pathik me enseño abrir mus chacras y deseo que aprendas, porque Yo se que un día a ti te tocara que al próximo avatar le enseñases los del aire control como el lado espiritual,.."_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que su padre le dice que deja escapar un suspiro pero sonríe al sentir su mano en su hombro –"Gracias papa por confía en mí, veras que no te defraudare"_

_Asiste a lo que su hijo le dice –"Bueno hijo salud"_

_Ambos sonríen al tomarse el líquido del tazón cuando Tenzin lo escupe –"¿Qué es esto?"- se queja el chico que voltea a ver a su padre_

_-"Es jugo de banana con cebolla"_

_-"¡Que!",.. _

_-Yo se que sabe feo, pero es lo mismo que el gurú le dio_

_Hace mueca a lo que su padre le dice que sigue tomando el jugo de banana con cebolla cuando ambos se terminaron de tomar –"Ahora si hijo vamos a empezar pero recuera cuando empecemos no podemos detenernos" –sonríe el chico a lo que su padre le dice que asiente que está listo –"Bien el primer chacra que abriremos es el de la Tierra que corresponde a la base de la cabeza,… cierra tus ojos suspira" –_

_El chico hace lo que su padre le dice cuando sonríe –"Bien hecho Tenzin, bien hecho" –sonríe mas el chico cuando,.. –"Ahora toca al elemento del Agua,… que nos ata a los placeres y la culpa,.. ¿De qué te culpas hijo?,.._

_El joven maestro aire cierra sus ojos cuando baja su cabeza -¿No tendré conexión con los espíritus como Kya?_

_-"Tenzin,.. Ya lo sabes que no todos tienen esa conexión",.._

_Asiente a lo que su padre le dice que nuevamente se relaja suspira,.. –"Bien hecho hijo",.. Sonríe al escuchar su voz_

_-"Ahora es del fuego que está en el estomago,.. Que se bloquea con la vergüenza"- el joven maestro se sonroja cuando ve que su padre le sonríe_

_-"Ahora es del corazón que se bloquea por el dolor,.. Hijo respira siéntate feliz al saber que todos te amamos",.. Sonríe el chico que se relaja cuando siente un calor familiar –"Tenzin no estamos solos, los maestros aires no han dejado este mundo en cada persona de nuestra familia esta" _

_El chico al escuchar lo que su padre el avatar le dice se quita sus lagrimas y Aang también que deja escapar un suspiro –"Mi familia es el amor de mi gente, de mi pueblo y de mi cultura" _

_-"Bueno hijo sigue el del sonido que representa el de la garganta y se bloquea con las mentiras,..¿A quién le has mentido?" –Tenzin abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su padre que se sorprende pero cierra sus ojos suspira para abrir el siguiente chacra_

_-"Ahora toca el chacra de la luz en el frente de nuestra cabeza que viene siendo la frente entre los dos ojos,.. Suspira cierra nuevamente tus ojos,.." –sonríe Aang al ver que fácilmente su hijo ha abierto sus chacas que se siente más orgulloso de él._

_-"Ahora toca abrir el último que se encuentra en la corona de la cabeza y es lo que nos ata a este mundo,…Tenzin,.."-el chico abre sus ojo que se sorprende_

_-"¿a este mundo?"_

_Suspira Aang a la pregunta de su hijo pero sonríe –"Hijo como Avatar me tuve que deslindar de este mundo para tener la energía cósmica dejar ser Yo,.. Y entregarme a mi conexión, No como Avatar sino como Aang y fue cuando puede conectarme y poder entrar y salir en estado avatar que es la energía que me une a mis vidas pasadas,..¿Entiendes a lo que digo?"_

_-"Si Papa, quieres decir que todos somos energía del cosmos y tenemos que dejar lo que nos ata a este mundo para podernos conectar"_

_Sonríe Aang a la sabiduría de su hijo –"Si Tenzin te voy a confesar al principio me enoje porque Yo ya estaba desamorado de tu madre y no deseaba dejarla, no quería, pero al fin de cuentas tuve que dejarla ir y entrar en la energía para que pudiera dominar el estado avatar" –sonríe el chico a la revelación que su madre hace –"Bueno ahora ambos cerremos nuestros ojos respiremos y contactémonos,…"_

_Aang empieza a brillar y se une a la energía de su hijo ambos se miran entre el al cosmos y deja que la energía fluya entre ellos dos,… _

_Aang regresa cuando sus tatuajes poco a poco disminuyen sonríe al ver que igual su hijo abre sus ojos sonríe al verse ambos maestros aires,.. –"Ya estás listo en poco tiempo tendrás tus tatuajes",.._

_Sonríe el chico al saber cuando repite fuerte que se le viene en su boca el sabor de la banana con cebolla hace mas mueca al saborear el sabor que voltea a ver a su padre—"¿Papa, Mami le puso pepinillos?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta cuando el también repite y siente en su boca el sabor –"en efecto Tenzin, Mami le puso pepinillos"_

_Ambos padre e hijo se levanta para regresar pero siguen contemplando el bello lugar, que Aang deja escapar un suspiro sonríe al ver a su hijo que le pasa su brazo por su espalda,.. "Tenzin algún día esto nuevamente estará lleno de personas de nuestra tribu,.. De Maestros Aires algún día",.. Sonríe el chico a lo que su padre le dice que ambos dejan el lugar para dirigirse a en donde se están quedando para seguir con la pequeña celebración,.._

_Sonríe Tenzin al llegar junto con su padre que sus hermanos arreglaron el lugar con faroles y ven en el centro de la pequeña mesa su Tarta de fresas_

_-"¡FELICIDADES,…!" –nuevamente grita que todos se abrazan al festejar al cumpleañero,…_

_-"¡Guau!",… "En verdad quedo hermoso" –sonríe el chico al decirles a sus hermanos como a su madre que le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-"¿de dónde sacaron los faroles?" _

_Todos voltean a ver a su pregunta que se sorprende –"¿Aang,.. No te acuerdas que los trajimos de casa?" –se sorprende a la pregunta de su amada que pasa saliva que solamente le queda con darle una sonrisa. Katara solamente suspira pero sonríe al ver a su pequeño maestro aire –"Vamos mi amor apaga tu vela"_

_Asiente a lo que su madre le dice que apaga su vela todos aplauden cuando suspira él, pero sonríe al sentir en su espalda la manos de su madre –"Gracias pero como me gustaría que los demás estuvieran aquí"_

_Se sienta que todos suspiran a lo que el chico les dice –"¿No me digas que extrañas a Lin?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de Bumi, que pasa saliva y algo sonrojado_

_-"Bueno hijo el plan que estuviéramos nosotros",.._

_Sonríe el chico a lo que padre que mejor siguen comiendo la tarta –"En verdad Kya te quedo sabroso"_

_Sonríe a lo que su hermano le dice cuando se escuchan que carraspean, ella al ver arque su ceja –"¡Que yo también ayude!",.. –se ríen a lo que Bumi les dice cuando él se rasca su cabeza –"¿Adonde fueron?"_

_Sonríe el chico a la pregunta de su hermano –"Papa y Yo hicimos cosas de maestros aires y no lejos de aquí fuimos a la explanada de templo en donde él aprendió a abrir los chacras",.._

_-"¿Aprendiste abrió los chacras de la tierra, agua, fuego, aire, corazón, el de la cabeza y el de pleno solar?"_

_Aang como Tenzin se sorprende a lo que Kya les dice –"¿Y tu como lo sabes?"_

_Suspira que deja su plato a un lado que hace mueca –"No me pongas esa cara como te lo he dicho,.. Bola de aire, si irías más seguido a la biblioteca los sabrías"_

_-"¿Mi bebe entonces tu,..?"_

_Sonríe Kya a la pregunta de su padre "Si",…_

_-"No puedes negar que es tu hija",.._

_Abre sus ojos que voltea a verla –"Claro que es mi hija más bien los cuatro lo son",.._

_Le dice medio molesto y poniendo su mano en su vientre_

_Sonríe Katara al escucharlo que también pone su mano en su vientre_

_-"¿dime Mami ya se mueve muestro hermano?"_

_-"Hermana,.. Tenzin, recuerden que tendrán una hermanita"_

_Bumi y Tenzin se mira que hacen mueca que voltea a ver a su hermana y ella a su vez les da una cara,.. –"Lo sentimos llorona y enojona porque dejaras ser la bebe de Papa" –le dice Bumi carcajeándose cuando siente que le avientan el agua de su tasa en la cara que voltea a ver a Kya que esta cruzada de brazos_

_-"Mis bebes por favor todos seguirán siendo mis bebes este bebe es un complemento de ustedes",.. –les dice con una sonrisa y al ver a sus hijos asisten cuando el pone su cabeza en el vientre de Katara –"¿Verdad pequeña Katara estas feliz estar con tus papis y tus hermanos?"-_

_Sonríe Katara al escucharlo –"Su Mami estaría mas feliz si a su Papaya le pusieran Yogurt" _

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice que pasa saliva cuando escucha a sus hijos reírse que voltea a verlos –"Ya los veré cuando se casen y sus esposas tengan antojo",.._

_Bumi y Tenzin hace gestos y mueca de disgusto cuando ambos se cruzan sus brazos al escuchar la carajada de su hermana_

_-"Si a ver quien aguanta a estos dos",..- les dice nuevamente riéndose cuando Aang se le une pero se calla al sentir un codazo de su amada, solamente suspira el que le pide a su hija que se controle, ella solamente suspira cuando se escucha un ruido,_

_-"¿Un halcón mensajero?"- gritan los chicos cuando Bumi lo pesca y saca lo que trae_

_-"Aang no me dijiste que nadie nos iba a interrumpir son nuestras vacaciones" –suspira a la queja de Katara cuando esta por sacar el pergamino se lo quita_

_-"¡Oye!, eso es mío"_

_Katara al escucharlo le da una cara que solamente suspira al verla cuando saca el pergamino hace mas mueca al ver el sello pero sonríe –"Mi pedacito es para ti"_

_Abre sus ojos al escucharla que sonríe Kya cuando Su padre se lo quita pero se queja al ver que Katara le dio un manaso –"Ábrelo mi amor",.._

_Sonríe Kya a la acción que tuvo su madre pero al ver quien se lo manda su sonrisa se hace mayor pero al ver a su padre está algo celoso que ella solamente le sonríe –"Tranquilo Papi es de Honora",.._

_Cambia totalmente su expresión en alegría al saber que la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego le escribió a su bebe –"¿Qué te dice mi bebe?"_

_Asiente a su petición que delante de su familia Kya lo abre y al ir leyendo sonríe más,.. –"Vamos Kya que te dice Honora"_

_Voltea a ver a su hermano pero al ver a también su padre sonríe –"Bien les voy a leer y esto esta fabuloso",.._

_Aang y Katara se sorprende pero escuchan que su hija carraspea para leerles la carta que le envió Honora a su hija,.._

"¡Querida Hermanita,…!" –_ella al empieza escucha que sus hermanos empiezan a carcajearse que arque su ceja y se controla-_ "¡Querida Hermanita Kya!,… Yo se que estas con tus padres y hermanos en el Templo del Aire del Oeste de Vacaciones, si te digo que Yo también estoy pero en la Isla Ember, Papa decidió tomarse los días que tengo de Vacaciones en la escuela para poder descansar (Si te digo que lo tomo en serio de eso de descansar), Bueno el punto es que nadie sabe que estamos aquí por eso me atrevo a escribirte porque sé que Mi Tío Aang le pido a mi padre que nadie le interrumpiera sus vacaciones junto con ustedes, bueno te escribo para pedirles que se vengan pasar unos días aquí,..(Me aburro) Dile al Tío Aang que nadie sabrá que el Gran Avatar estará en la Isla Ember junto con el Señor del Fuego Zuko,.. Dile eso a mi Tío que Yo se lo aseguro,…"

"Los estaré esperando con mucha alegría tu Hermana que te quiere,.. Honora"

Nación del Fuego Isla Ember,..

_Kya al terminar de leer la carta que le envió la Princesa Honora sonríe de oreja a oreja _

_Aang al ver a sus hijo como a su amada esperando su respuesta suspira - "¿Y bien Papi cuando nos vamos?",.. –abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su hija_

_-"Bueno no lo sé,…"_

_-"¡Que!,.. ¿Cómo que no lo sabes Aang?",.._

_Voltea a ver el reclamo de Katara pero al ver a sus dos hijos mayores que sonríe que si quieren ir, pero al ver a Tenzin suspira –"¿Qué opinas Tenzin?"_

_Tenzin al escuchar la pregunta de su padre pero al ver a sus hermanos como a su padre que se ve que diga que si suspira mas –"Bueno Papa se ven que quieren ir",.._

_Bumi como Kya gritan de felicidad que abrazan a su hermano- "Si ya verás Tenzin que nos divertiremos",.. –sonríe el chico a lo que su hermano le dice_

_-"Un momento todavía Yo no he dicho nada"_

_Voltea a ver a su padre cuando Kya se le acerca haciendo puchero el al verla sonríe-"Claro que vamos a ir- le dice Katara con autoridad cuando el voltea a verla –No me pongas esa cara,.. ¡Avatar!, tus hijos y Yo estamos felices de estar aquí contigo, pero no puedes negar que francamente no son VACACIONES-le dice gritando- porque desde que llegamos estamos limpiando y no olvidemos un poco las incomodidades de descansar, aparte que no se te olvide que estoy embarazada, nuevamente y tengo Ganas de Papaya con Yogurt y eso antojo no me lo has podido ni siquiera,.. ¡Cumplir!,.. Y no olvidemos de lo otro también –abre sus ojos a lo que su amada le dice que pasa saliva y se sonroja al recordar que los días que han estado no han hecho el amor por caer tan cansados._

_-"Oogisss",.. Escuchan que sus hijos dicen que solamente queda aceptar_

_-"Bien,.. Está bien, mañana preparemos para nuestra partirá rumbo hacia la isla Ember, seria conveniente que llegáramos de noche para que nadie se dé cuenta que estemos",.. "¿Están de acuerdo?". _

_Todos sonríe que corren a abrazarlo y como siempre Kya lo llena de beso cuando su amada le planta un enorme beso en sus labios sonríe el al hecho,.._

_Pasa el rato Aang termina de su meditación que suspira –"Papi" voltea que sonríe mas que la invita a sentarse que el pasa su brazo por su espalda Kya pone su cabeza en su hombro –"Papi estamos felices de estar contigo, pero aunque nos duela el lugar esta desafortunadamente en total en ruinas y no olvidemos que Mami está embarazada y saber que los tres primeros meses es importante que este tranquila –sonríe al escucharla y sonríe mas ella al verlo – "Lo que quiero decir Papi que estamos felices de estar contigo pero también nos duele al ver que te pones tristes por estar aquí"_

_Asiente lo que su hija le dice que la abraza mas y le quita sus lagrimas que empieza a recorrer por su mejilla sonríe ella al hecho que se acomoda en su hombro –"Papa lo que dice la Llorona es verdad" –voltea a ver a sus dos hijos varones que están a su espalda que los invitan a sentarse junto con él y Kya –"Papa como te decimos Tenzin y Yo estamos también felices de estar contigo pero en algo aquí la enojona y llorona de Kya tiene razón que te entristeces al ver este hermoso lugar en total en ruinas"_

_-"Tienes razón Bumi me siento feliz que todos estemos aquí pero a la vez me entristezco al ver nuevamente este lugar que pertenece a nuestra gente, No porque Tenzin sea un maestro aire completo tanto como Tu y Kya como en la nueva bebe que pronto llegara sea o no maestros-aires, todos son mis hijos y tiene sangre de un nómada aire"_

_Los tres asienten a lo que le dicen que se abrazan que suspira Aang al sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo _

–"_En verdad estas vacaciones han sido una de las mejores que hemos pasado"- sonríen al escuchar a Tenzin que están de acuerdo con el_

_-"Bueno mis bebes es hora de dormir porque mañana hay mucho que hacer antes de irnos a la nación" –asiente los tres a lo que su padre le dice que se despide,.. Aang entra a la habitación en donde ve a Katara dormida que se pone cerca de ella y le da un beso en sus labios_

_-"¿Tus hijos hablaron contigo?"_

_Se sorprende pero sonríe al ver que no está dormida que la abraza – "Si amorcito hablaron conmigo y en verdad ellos tienen razón estoy feliz y a la vez me duele en estar aquí por tantos recuerdos –sonríe Katara al escucharlo pero ve que se acerca más a ella que ve sus intenciones –"¿Conque no te he cumplido de tu otro antojo,.. He?"_

_Se sonroja más a su pregunta –"Dirás de los dos"_

_Voltea a verla que pasa saliva cuando siente un ligero beso en sus labios, sonríe el –deja que lleguemos a la nación que estemos en una enorme cama, suave, acojinada, escuchando las olas del mar y no saldremos de la habitación hasta que nos hablen a comer" - Se ríe al escucharlo que Aang arque su ceja –"¿Qué es lo gracioso?"_

_-"Bueno avatar lo bueno que tus hijos están grandes,.. Kya dormida con Honora y platicaran de sus cosas, Bumi y Tenzin de seguro peleándose a ver quien hace el castillo más grande de arena y sobre todo que no se darán cuenta que sus padres están encerrados en la habitación"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que dice y a la vez se sonroja que se deja caer en el pequeño lugar en donde duerme pero sonríe al sentir nuevamente un beso en sus labios de su amada que la abraza mas –"Tienes razón amorcito vamos a disfrutas las vacaciones en la Isla y veremos que nuestros hijos estarán felices" –sonríe Katara al escucharlo cuando ve que pone su cabeza en su vientre –"Sabes que Papi ya quieres que estés aquí,.. Pequeña Katara"_

_Sonríe mas al escucharlo que pone ella sus manos en su cabeza en calva sonríe mas el al sentir sus manos que mejor se dispone a descansar._

_Habían amanecido todos felices al saber que irán a la Isla Ember cuando después del medio día están en los Bisontes, Tenzin en la cabeza de Oogi y junto con el Bumi, en Cielito va Kya en la cabeza y en la silla van Aang y Katara –"¿Papa estas seguro que la llorona tiene que guiar a Cielito?"_

_Kya al escuchar el grito de su hermano cruza sus brazos –"Cabeza de Aire que no ves que ambos llevamos un mapa para dirigirnos a donde vamos"_

_El chico suspira a lo que su hermana le grita cuando ve a su padre –"Tenzin tranquilo tu solamente síguenos",..- asiente a lo que le pide cuando ve que gritan,.._

_-"Vamos Cielito a la Isla Ember,.. Yi,.. Yi,.."_

_Tenzin suspira pero Bumi se carcajea al escucharla –"Oogi,.. Yip, Yip"- su bisonte bufa que sale volando que van detrás de su hermana como el Bisonte de ella_

_Aang y Katara van a abrazado –"¿eso de Yi, Yi nunca se le quito verdad?",.. –sonríe y asiste Aang a la pregunta porque Kya siempre gritaba Yi, Yi a Appa cuando era bebe._

_**Nación del Fuego Isla Ember.-**_

_Ya era de noche que Honora suspira al ver que sus padres no bajaron a cenar que mejor pidieron que les llevan a la cena a su habitación, suspira mas la Princesa al saber que nuevamente cenara sola –"¿espero que Kya le habrá llegado mi carta?"-suspira ella cuando esta punto de sentarse a la mesa ve que viene una sirvienta_

_-"Discúlpenos Princesa pero tiene visitas"_

_Se sorprende a lo que la chica le dice cuando,.."¡HONORA!",.._

_Abre sus ojos que corre para abrazar quienes ve-"¿Qué bueno que están aquí,.. Tío Aang, Tía Katara, Bumi, Tenzin y tu Hermanita me siento tan feliz que estén aquí?"- les dice con una alegría emoción que les piden que pasen_

_Sonríen todos que los invitan a sentaren para que cenen también –"¿tus padres?"_

_Sonríe y da una ligera sonrisa a su pregunta –"Bueno Tío, Papa eso de descansar lo tomo enserio" - Sonríe a lo que la princesa le dice –"¿Pero él sabe que nos invitantes,.. Verdad?"_

_Se ríe la chica a la pregunta de su tío el avatar, que Aang al escucharla arque su ceja, ella al verla suspira –"Te diré lo que me dijo",..-empieza a tratar imitarlo- "Honora si deseas invitarlos hazlos ya sabes que siempre serán bienvenidos, pero conociendo al Disque Monje como le dice Sokka, estando en uno de los templos de seguro no quera venir" – se ríen todos al escucharla lo bien que imito Honora a su padre, todos felices pero cuando les sirven de cenar, Katara hace mueca de disgusto_

_-"¿estas bien tía?"_

_Se sorprende pero sonríe a su pregunta –"Si hija gracias pero en realidad,…" –suspira al decirle_

_-"Tía si no te gusta que te traigan lo que desees"_

_Sonríe Katara a lo que le dice que ve a la chica que sonríe –"Si dígame Maestra Katara lo que desee y con gusto se lo traeré",.._

_Sonríe mas Katara al escucharla –"Bueno si es asi quiero un plato grande de Papaya con Yogurt, bañados en miel y frutos secos,.. Pero que sea grande"_

_Sonríe la chica a la petición, que Honora se sorprende al escucharla y al ver a Aang como a los demás suspira_

_-"¡Que!",.."¿Por qué me miran asi?"- se quejan a su pregunta que solamente suspira._

_No pasa rato cuando le traen un plato grande de Papaya y varios tazones con lo demás –"Maestra Katara se lo trajimos por separado para que usted lo prepare a su gusto"_

_Sonríe Katara al escucharla que baña la papaya con todo el contenido de los tazones,.."¡Mmmmm!,.. ¡Mmmm!,.. "En verdad que rico esta"- les dice –"Mmmm"_

_-"Katara amorcito despacio",..- _

_Voltea Katara al escucharlo que Aang al verla pasa saliva, cuando Honora le jala de la blusa a Kya,..-"¿está bien tu madre?",.._

_Abre sus ojos que le da una sonrisa cuando se acerca a ella –"Deja que estemos solas y te platico"- asiente la Princesa de la nación a lo que le dice Kya,.._

_Pasa el rato terminan de cenar cuando los llevan a sus habitaciones a descansar_

_Honora y Kya están en la habitación sonríen ambas chicas al verse –"¿Qué bueno que aceptaron venir?" - Sonríe Kya al escucharla –"¿Ahora si dime qué le pasa a tu madre?"_

_Suspira a su pregunta –"Te lo diré pero me tiene que jurar que no se lo dirás a nadie hasta que ellos lo digan"- se sorprende Honora a lo que le pide que asiente- "Bien, Bien mi Madre esta,.. Embarazada"_

_Abre sus ojos que también su boca que esta que se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar que Katara está embarazada –"¿Cómo que va tener un bebe?"_

_Suspira pero sonríe Kya a su pregunta –"Si te digo que Mami no es la única"_

_-"¡QUE!,… "¿Cómo que no es la única?"_

_-"Tranquila como te dije, Mami no es la única si te digo como si se pusieron de acuerdo, porque mi Tía Suki como Toph también lo están"_

_Se ríe Honora al escucharla ahora es Kya la que se sorprende y arque su ceja-"¿No es gracioso sabes,.. Que tu Madre este embarazada?"_

_-Francamente no lo sé,.. Recuerda que soy hija única –le dice cuando Kya pasa saliva que le pone una mano en su hombro, ambas chicas sonríen que abrazan cuando ahora es la que se ríe _

_-"¿y ahora que es lo gracioso?"_

_Se controla que voltea a verla –"Perdón hermanita, sabes desde que llegamos mis poderes se las pasa casi encerrados en su habitación que ya te has de imaginar el porqué,.."_

_-"Oogisss"_

_Se ríe mas Honora a lo que dice –"Si eso también lo digo Yo, ahora falta que después de casi diez y ocho años me digan que voy a tener un hermano",.._

_Sonríe Kya a lo que le dice su amiga la Princesa de la Nación –"Si ahora si, estarían las cuatro señoras completamente embarazadas",.._

_Ambas sonríen que mejor se dispone a dormir,.._

_Zuko despierta cuando sonríe al sentir los latidos de su amada que duerme en su pecho que le acaricia su cabello, que sonríe mas al ver que abre sus ojos –"Sigue descansando Mai,.. Sigue"_

_Sonríe al escucharlo que se acerca a darle un ligero beso en sus labios, el señor del fuego sonríe mas que la abraza –"Zuko ya hemos estado mucho tiempo metidos en la habitación que Honora se ha de sentir sola"_

_Suspira a lo que su amada le dice que asiente –"Tienes razón,.. Mai se que nuestra hija le envió una carta a Kya para lo que invitara aquí a la Isla pero conociendo al calvo de mi amigo de seguro no viene"_

_-"¿Y si vienen?"_

_-"Bueno,.. Ya sabes que serán bienvenidos y nuestra hija está más feliz que nunca"_

_Sonríe Mai a lo que Zuko le dice que pone nuevamente su cabeza en el pecho de él para seguir descansando,.._

_Aang se estaba quedando dormido porque el viaja del templo del Oeste a la Isla Ember es algo agotador cuando,.. –"Aang,.. Aang,.."_

_Poco a poco abre sus ojos cuando da una sonrisa al ver que uno ojos azules de mar le llama –"¡Aang!"_

_-"¿Qué pasa Katara?"_

_-"Aang quiero que vayas a la cocina tengo antojo de Papaya con Yogurt",.. –abre sus ojos al escucharla que hace meca_

_-"Pero Amorcito",..- al decirle le ve que le hace mueca que no le queda de otra ponerse su pijama y levantarse e ir a la cocina,.. –"No se te olvide con todo",.. Suspira más a su petición que se dirige a la cocina que saca lo que tiene que preparar cuando,.._

_-"¡ZUKO"!,.._

_El señor del fuego al ver a su amigo el avatar en su cocina está totalmente sorprendido,.."Aang,.. ¿Cuándo llegaron?",.._

_Sonríe a su pregunta –"Hace bien rato que llegamos"_

_Sonríe pero al ver lo que está preparando –"Aang porque preparas eso hay más cosas aquí en la cocina para que coman algo"_

_Pasa saliva a lo que su amigo el señor del fuego le dice pero a la vez se sonroja –Gracias Zuko pero ya cenamos, esto es para,.. Katara,.. Sabes, tiene antojo_

_Parpadea a lo que le dice pero al ver que esta rojo,.. –"¿Tiene antojo?"_

_-"Si,.. Antojo",.. "Sabes Voy a tener otro,.. Bebe"_

_-"¡QUE!",…._

_***Nuevamente Gracias por todo,…**_

_***Muchas Bendiciones a este nuevo año que empieza.**_


	87. Chapter 88

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***MGID**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Jadena**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Recuerden Capitulo con Contenido,…"LEMON"***_

_-"¡QUE!",.. –el señor del fuego se sienta de un solo al saber que el Avatar ve ser padre nuevamente que no sabe cómo reaccionar que voltea a verlo que esta rojo al confesarle- "¿es en serio?"_

_Arque su ceja a la pregunta de su amigo –"Claro que es verdad,… Zuko voy a ser padre nuevamente"_

_Zuko suspira que se lleva su mano a su barba y sonríe pícaramente –"¿Dime tomaste algo para embarazarla?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que arque su ceja que entiende a su pregunta –"No,.. Claro que no, Yo nunca he tomado nada para concebir a mis hijos" –le da una sonrisa de orgullo_

_Zuko sonríe maliciosamente al escucharlo –"Vamos,.. Aang ambos sabemos que ya estamos viejos,.. Más bien tu –Arque su ceja al ir escuchando- De seguro tomaste algo para,… Tú Ya sabes"_

_Frunce su frente –"No, te dije que Yo jamás he tomado nada,.. Yo se que Sokka te ha comentado que –se lo dice con señas de comillas- algunos tés que hace que dures más tiempo, pero te aseguro que nunca tomo nada"_

_Se carcajea a lo que dice, pero se sorprende a la actitud de su amigo –"Bueno a lo mejor tu no,.. Pero tu ¿Mujer?",.._

_Suspira a lo que le está diciendo que mejor se sienta,.._

_Suspira Katara al darse cuenta que Aang se ha tardado que se pone su bata y sale, pero al ir por el pasillo se sorprende a quien ve que sonríe,.."¡Mai!"_

_La señora del fuego sonríe pero también se sorprende a quien ve que ambas se abrazan –"¿Cuándo llegaron?"_

_-En realidad hace rato pero, manda a Aang por algo de fruta, pero se ha tardado_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice que le da una ligera sonrisa que deja escapar un suspiro –"Si te digo que mande a Zuko por lo mismo,.."_

_Ambas chicas sonríe que se dirigen hacia la cocina cuando ven a sus maridos sentados platicando como si nada, ellas al verlos hace mueca de disgustos y cruzan sus brazos_

_-"Que bien,.. Qué bien"_

_Ambos chicos se sorprenden a quienes ven que pasan saliva,.._

_-"¡Katara!" _

_Sonríe ella al ver a Zuko que se dan un abrazo como Aang con Mai pero al verlos y ellas a su vez pasan saliva_

_-"Amorcito ahora mismo te estaba preparando tu Papaya"- suspira Katara al escucharlo que ella misma se lo prepara cuando la señora del fuego se sorprende_

_-"¿Tienes antojo de Papaya?"_

_Sonríe Katara a su pregunta, pero Mai al ver a Aang pasa saliva y algo sonrojado, pero cuando escucha a que marido que se está riendo, tanto ella como Katara arquen su cejas_

_-"Bueno Mai,.. Zuko, lo que pasa que estoy embarazada",..- sonríe Katara al decirles Aang sonríe mas de orgullo cuando Mai hace mueca, pero les sonríen_

_-"Felicidades,.. Aunque ya se habían tardado en tener otro bebe"- ambos sonríen a lo que las señora del fuego le dicen, pero Mai al ver a Katara preparando la Papaya se le antoja y se da cuenta ella que su amiga desea también_

_-"¿Mai desase probarla?"_

_Sonríe a su pregunta que agarra un trozo de papaya se la lleva a su boca,.."¡Mmmmm!",.. En verdad que rica esta"_

_Se sorprende Zuko a como su esposa dice que voltea a ver a su amigo le da una sonrisa,.._

_-"En verdad Zuko debes de probarla esta,.. Riquísima"_

_Pasa saliva al escucharla cuando siente el abrazo de su amigo suspira, pero le da una sonrisa._

_Había pasado el rato que regresan a sus habitaciones Aang se deja caer en la cama que se acomoda para dormir cuando siente un beso en su mejilla otro en su hombro y asi poco a poco por su espalda, abre sus ojos –"¿Es en serio que hoy no voy a dormir?",.._

_Sonríe Katara al acercarse más que besa sus labios –"No,.. Recuerda que todavía no me cumples,.. Avatar"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice –"¿conque no te cumplo he?"_

_Sonríe Katara indicándole que si cuando ella empieza a besarlo por su pecho,.. Poco a poco bajando, sonríe y suspira al sentir los besos como sus manos por su piel,.." Katara",..-jadea al decir su nombre, se pone rojo, empieza a sudar al sentir en donde este ella,.. Que jadea más al decir nuevamente su nombre,.._

_Sonríe Katara al verlo que regresa para besar sus labios que se pone arriba de el, que siente que la abraza para hacer el beso más apasionado,.."Katara",.._

_-"Ssshhh",.. Tranquilo mi niño,.. Recuerda que Mami está embarazada nuevamente y ya sabes cómo me pongo_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice, que pasa saliva cuando la mira a los ojos que delante de él se quita su comisión cuando se acomoda ella, abre sus ojos Aang mas al sentir que está dentro de ella,.."Katara,…"_

_-"SssHhh,… Mi Maestro lo hemos hecho siempre desde cuando estaba embarazada de Kya, Bumi y Tenzin y ahora con la nueva bebe también lo vamos hacer,…_

_-"Katara quieres decir que si es,…"_

_Sonríe Katara al escucharlo que se acerca para besar sus labios cuando se separan y al verse asiente,.. "Si, Aang el bebe que crece nuevamente en mi vientre es niña,.."_

_Sonríe de alegría que la toma de su cintura que poco a poco se empieza a mover,.. –"Si,.. Mami dale todo a Papi,.."_

_-"bien cariño espero que te aguantes a gritar,…"_

_Ambos empiezan a moverse que se sienta Aang para abrazarla, poder besar sus labios que empiezan ambos a decir su nombre,.. Cuando cambia de posición el arriba de ella, ahora es Katara que empieza a grita, que entre caricias y jadeos llegan al pico de su amor,.. Sonríe Katara al sentir los besos de Aang en su vientre que le acaricia su cabeza calva, sonríe el que regresa a sus labios,.. –"¿estás segura que ahora si es la pequeña Katara?"_

_Katara con sus manos toma su rostro hacen que se miren y le da un ligero beso en sus labios –"Si ahora si estoy segura, asi como estaba segura de Kya"_

_-"¿Entonces sabias que nuestro primer bebe era Kya la crecía en su vientre?"_

_-"si bien segura"_

_Frunce su frente que se sienta, suspira a lo que hizo que también se sienta ella que pone una manos en su pecho, el al verla sonríe que la abraza-"entonces porque no me dijiste que si era Niña la que estaba creciendo en tu vientre, Katara"_

_-"Aang porque en realidad quería estar segura hasta que estuviera en mis brazos"_

_Sonríe mas al escucharla que la abraza, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro –"llegando a casa tenemos que comprar muchas cosas"_

_-"Si vamos a volver a empezar en comprar pañales y ropita para bebe"_

_-"No se te olvide amorcito que una cuna como varios peluches,.." -Se sorprende a lo que dice pero al verla suspira – "Katara nuestros bebe cada quien han tenido su cunita, como sus peluches, Yo se que Kya siempre les ha emprestado el de la sonaja, y no dudo que nuevamente lo haga, pero sabes bien que es de ella que lo compre pensando en ella, sabiendo que todavía no era Niña,.."_

_-tienes razón aparte hay otra cosa_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice –"¿Qué otra cosa?"_

_Sonríe que le da un ligero beso en sus labios,..-"Que Sokka no sabe que nuevamente será,.. Tío"_

_Abre sus ojos, pasa saliva que se deja caer a la cama se ríe Katara que pone su cabeza en su pecho, sonríe al verla –"Ahora si soy hombre muerto"_

_Se ríe mas Katara al decirle –Avatar no olvides que tienes quien te defienda_

_Suspira que da una sonrisa –"Mi bebe"_

_Asiente a lo que dice que se acomodan para dormir_

_Mai no podía dormir al saber que Katara está nuevamente embarazada se quita sus lagrimas –"¿Qué daría por tener otro bebe?"- se pregunta ella que trata de dormir._

_Había amanecido se levanta y deja que Katara esté en la cama más tiempo que se viste que sale al hacia la playa sonríe al ver a sus muchachos que están jugando en la arena pero se sorprende al no ver a su hija cuando su mirada se alza hacia el mar al ver un par de hermosas jovencitas en traje de baño,.."¡KYA!",.._

_Voltea a ver quien le grita que pasa saliva al ver a su padre que viene con una toalla suspira ella, –"'Hola Papi",.._

_Aang al ver a su hija en traje de baño no dice nada que solamente la cubre para que nadie la vea, porque al verla ella demuestra que ya no es una bebe, sino una hermosa mujer con un hermoso cuerpo en traje de baño de dos pieza su parte de arriba de corpiño y la otra parte de una micro falda, ambos en azul claro como sus ojos_

_-"¿Tío Aang porque lo haces?"_

_No le responde a la pregunta a Honora que le hace cuando,.. –"¡HONORA!",.. –suspira ella al quien ve que viene con la misma actitud como su tío el avatar_

_-"Adentro,… Jovencita"_

_Ambas chicas suspira al ir entrando a la casa de playa pero al pasar cerca de los chicos escuchan que se ríen, ella al verlos les hace una cara _

_-"¿Qué PASO?"_

_Suspira a la pregunta que Katara les hace pero al ver a al chicas envueltas a cada una en una toalla grande adivina el porqué, pero cuando llega Mai suspira también al verlas a ambas chicas, que ambas Madres les da mueca de disgusto a sus maridos por su actitud hacia sus hijas_

_Katara se lleva a Kya a su habitación –Vamos mi pedacito dejemos solo a tu padre celoso,..- suspira Aang a lo que le dice que va detrás de ellas cuando llegan a la habitación en donde se está quedando su hija le cierra la puerta en sus narices, el solamente suspira que desea entrar pero,.. –"¡Aang déjanos solas,..!"_

_Suspira a lo que su amada le pide que se van al jardín y ve a Zuko que también está igual que el_

_Zuko al verlo suspira,.."Mujeres"_

_Asiente a lo que su amigo el señor del fuego dice cuando sonríe al ver a sus muchachos –"Vamos Papa no te pongas asi,.. Ya sabes cómo es ella,.."_

_Se ríe a lo que Bumi le dice que lo abraza –"Tienes razón hijo"_

_Pasa un rato que ven que llegan las chicas con las niñas ellos al verlas les sonríen cuando las cuatro estén molestas y se sientan., Aang como Zuko suspira a su actitud que no les queda no decir nada,…_

_Ya es tarden que les sirven la cena en el jardín de la casa de Playa las muchachas están molestas con sus maridos hacia su actitud hacia sus hijas, porque en realidad es totalmente privado y a parte de ellos juntos con los sirvientes solamente vieron a las niñas en sus trajes de baños,.._

_-"¿Maestra Katara desea nuevamente que le traiga papaya con yogurt?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta que la chica le dice –Gracias pero mejor me puede traer,.. "Mango"_

_Aang al escucharla junto con sus hijos voltean a verla –"¿estás segura amorcito que no quieres papaya?"_

_No le dice nada que solamente voltea a ver a la chica que nuevamente sonríe –"Por favor me puede traer mango" –le pide_

_-"Yo si quiero Papaya con Yogurt igual como se lo prepararon"- sonríe la chica al escuchar la petición que la señora del fuego_

_-"¿Mai tienes antojo de Papaya?"_

_La señora del fuego ignora a su marido –"¿Mama está bien?"-_

_Voltea a ver a su hija que sonríe –"Claro que si mi amor, en realidad me siento mejor que nunca"_

_Honora abre sus ojos a lo que su madre le dice que voltea a ver a su padre que también esta sorprendido_

_A las chicas les traen lo que pidieron pero los muchachos al ver a sus esposas que se comen lo que pidieron tan entusiasmo están sorprendido _

_-"¿Chicas están bien?",.._

_Ellas no dicen nada a lo que sus maridos preguntan que ellos al ver que no les desea hablar suspiran cuando sus hijos carraspean_

_-"Papi,.. Mami,.. Ya les dieron la noticia a mis Tíos"_

_Aang y Katara sonríe a lo que su hija les dice –"Si mi amor tus tíos saben que tendrán una hermanita",.._

_Zuko se ríe cuando voltea a verlo Aang medio molesto –"¿Qué es lo gracioso?"_

_Se controla a lo que su amigo el avatar le dice pero no deja de sonreírle –"¿Me imagino que Sokka no lo sabes verdad?",.._

_Abre sus ojos a lo que su amigo el señor del fuego le pregunta que pasa saliva –"No Sokka como Suki como mi padre no saben que vamos a tener otra niña"- le responde Katara seria, que suspira Aang nuevamente al recordar cómo se pone su cuñado siempre al enterado que será tío,.._

_-"¿Qué pasa Papi?"- pregunta al verlo como se puso_

_-Mi amor tu padre no le pasa nada, lo que tiene es miedo cuando tu Tío Sokka se entere que tendrá una sobrina"- le está diciendo cuando sus hijos voltean a verlo cuando Zuko nuevamente se carcajea,.. Los chicos voltean a verlo_

_-"¿Qué es lo gracioso Tío Zuko?",..- se controla a la pregunta de Kya que voltea a verla como a sus demás sobrinos_

_-Lo que pasa hija que aquí tu padre calvo tiene miedo que Sokka lo mate"_

_-"¡Que!",… "¿Cómo que el Tío Sokka mataría a Papi?",..- le pregunta cuando se acerca a su padre y lo abraza, el pone cara de sufrido,.. –"No te preocupes Papi, el Tío Sokka no te hará nada"_

_Sonríe a lo que su hija le dice cuando se ríe Katara que todos voltean verla cuando se controla suspira- "Lo que pasa mi amor que siempre tu Tío Sokka cuando se enteraba que venían en camino, según el que tu Padre había deshonrado a la tribu"_

_Los chicos se sorprenden a lo que les dice cuando los miran –"Vamos no pongan esa cara, su padre aquí está vivo y sano porque si fuera a si desde que se entero que venías tu mi pedacito el ya estuviera muerto"_

_Los chicos al saber se sorprenden cuando Kya lo abraza mas –"Tranquilo Papi el Tío Sokka no te hará nada" –sonríe al saber que como siempre su hija lo defienda –"Nadie te hará daño,.. Papi Mi"_

_Suspira Katara a lo que su hija dice porque al verlos padre e hija que ambos de hacen puchero. –"Y luego dice porque me enojo y los dos están iguales",.._

_Había pasado el día rápidamente que ya están todos en su habitación Aang suspiran al ver que Katara no le hablar sobre lo que paso con su hija suspira mas él cuando sonríe se acerca a ella que le da un beso en su mejilla- "Tengo sueño Aang" - Suspira mas al escucharla que insiste y le da un beso en su hombro,.."Aang,…"_

_-"Vamos amorcito no te pongas asi"_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice que se voltea y el al verla que está enojada –"¿Qué no me ponga asi,…?",.."¡Por todos los espiritas Aang!", "Cuando permitirás que tu hija se sienta tranquila, ella no puede ponerse o hacer algo, con el temor que te enojes o te pongas celoso"_

_-"Pero Katara ella es mi bebe",.._

_-"¡Aang!",.. –suspira al casi gritarle pero se controla al ver que se entristeció al modo como le está hablando –"Aang, Perdóname, yo se que Kya siempre será nuestra bebe pero debes de entender que ya no es una, Bebe sino una hermosa jovencita, que dejo de ser una bella niña y se esta convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer,… Más hermosa como era Yo"_

_-"Katara eres hermosa como mi bebe, y esta bebe que crece en tu vientre será hermosa como su Mami y hermanita, pero entiéndeme, sabes que no conocí a mis padres, nunca supe si tuve hermanos o hermanas, sabes bien que desde que me dijiste que estabas embarazada no lo sé pero siempre quise una niña y me la distes hermosa como es ella porque es perfecta porque es nuestra combinación mi amor, por eso no quiero que le pase algo malo y si lo reconozco son celoso creo que mas que Sokka, pero entiende mi amo, la amo porque es nuestra tanto tuya como mía, y si me duele al ver que su cuerpo ha cambiado de una hermosa bebita que la tenía en mis manos poco a poco verla crecer y ahora es casi una hermosa mujer como su Mami que me duele,.. Katara"_

_Suspira pero sonríe que se acerca a quitarle sus lagrimas que recorren por su mejilla que ella los besa, sonríe al ver a su amada a lo que hizo que la abraza- "Te entiendo Aang, también me duele que nuestra primer bebe ya es toda una mujer,.. Todavía siento en mis manos el temor al verla frágil y con el miedo que no pudiera sobrevivir a su nacimiento prematuro,.. Me duele, pero al verla que es tan fuerte y llena de vida doy gracias a la vida al darme una hermosa hija y eso es gracias a Ti por el privilegio que me has dado,.. Avatar, porque si no hubieras entrado en mi No hubiéramos concebido a nuestra Hija es igual con Bumi y Tenzin y ahora con esta nueva bebe, ella es también un milagro igual que Kya"_

_Sonríe a sus palabras que ambos se quitan sus lagrimas que se abrazan- "Lo se Katara que nuestras hijas son un milagro, Kya porque la concebimos en nuestra primer noche y mas al sobrevivir a su nacimiento prematuro y ahora la pequeña Katara porque me había resignado con los tres,.. Pero ahora ella está creciendo en tu vientre a pesar lo que paso Katara, por algo este bebe esta aquí eso me hace nuevamente mas ser el hombre más feliz del mundo"_

_Sonríe Katara al escucharlo que ambos se abrazan al ir descubando lo hermoso que la vida los he premiado en ser Padres,…_

_Pasaron los días en la Isla, Aang y Zuko permitieron a su pesar que sus hijas anduvieran en traje de baño., Los días que pasaron han sido hermosos que han podido disfrutar a sus hijos tanto Aang como Zuko cuando,…_

_-"¿Zuko,.. En verdad no quieres que Kya o Katara te cheque?",.._

_Suspira el señor del fuego al escuchar lo que su esposa le dice –"No Mai estoy bien será porque he comido demasiado",.._

_Suspira a lo que su esposo le dice que deja que descanse que sale de su habitación –"¿Mama, Papa sigue todavía mal?"_

_Asiste a la pregunta de su hija, Honora se entristece al saber que su padre está enfermo le pide a Kya que lo cheque._

_Pero el señor del fuego se sorprende al ver a su hija junto con la hija del avatar que está en su habitación que sonríe al verla –"¿A qué se debe que estas hermosas jovencita viene a ver al señor del fuego?"_

_Se sonroja ambas chicas cuando Kya saca de un pequeño maletín un instrumento, que el señor del fuego al ver arque su ceja –"Tranquilo Tío esto es para chécate la presión"_

_Suspira a lo que le dice pero al ver que esta decidía se deja que lo checa cuando ve que le toco su estomago que se lo va apretando ve que murmura –"¿Pasa algo?"_

_Sonríe Kya a verlo –"¿Dime tío has hecho bien del baño?"_

_Se sorprende y se sonroja a la pregunta de su sobrina que pasa saliva pero al ver a su hija que está presente se pone tímido-"Veras,.. Hija,.. Yo,..-le dice cuando se pone serio suspira Kya al escucharlo pero al verla que está esperando su respuesta nuevamente suspira –"No",.._

_Sonríe Kya cuando pide que le traigan un jugo de naranja y le pone unos polvos y los revuelve y se lo pide que se lo tome, suspira el que se toma sonríe al saber que sabe naranja, sonríe mas Kya al ver que se tomo todo –"Tío no te asustes si dentro de un par de horas te da ganas de ir al baño después de esto ya mañana te sentirás bien"_

_Se sorprende a lo que dice que mejor no le hace caso que sale a ver a los demás,.._

_Pasaron las dos horas cuando el señor de fuego siento un enorme dolor de estomago, pero al sentir una presión abre sus ojo al recordar lo que Kya le dijo que corre hacia el baño,.._

_Había pasado el día ya era casi de noche cuando llega Zuko con los demás al jardín_

_-"¿Cómo sigues Zuko?"_

_Sonríe a quien pregunta que se sientan con los demás –"Gracias,.. Kya hija en verdad gracias me siento muy bien_

_Sonríen Aang y Katara al saber que Zuko se siente mejor y todo gracias a su hija que ambos la abrazan _

_-"Chicos para informarles que Mañana salimos a la tribu del sur"_

_Asiente a lo que le dice pero al ver Aang a su sobrina la princesa Honora se entristece_

_-"Vamos Hermanita sabes que estaremos en contacto"_

_Sonríe la princesa al escuchar lo que su Hermanita postiza le dice que la abraza también_

_Terminan de cenar que se disponen a ir a dormir cuando Aang pide un momento a solas con Zuko, sonríe el señor del fuego a su petición pero cree saber qué es lo que desee_

_-"¿Me imagino ahora que serás nuevamente padre no queras sepárate de Katara?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta que le hace su amigo el señor del fuego –"Gracias Zuko por comprenderme como siempre te pido lo que sea solamente urgente"_

_-"Descuida amigo sabes bien que Yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar"_

_Mientras los chicos están platicando Mai nuevamente le da las gracias a Kya por lo de Zuko que la futura Enfermera sonríe –"Tía Mai no debes de agradecerme sabes que me gusta ayudar"_

_Como siempre de las pocas veces la señora del fuego expresa sus sentimientos que abraza a la chica cuando ella se ha dado cuenta de algo que no sabe si decírselo o no pero se arma de valor –"¿Tía dirás que no es de mi incumbencia te conozco y como te conozco no te has dado cuenta que has comido de mas?"_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice su sobrina que voltea a verla le sonríe –"¿Hija porque lo preguntas?_

_Deja escapar un suspiro que la invita a sentarse –"¿Tía,.. No has pensado que podrías estar,.. Embarazada?"_

_Se sorprende que se ríe pero al ver a la hija del avatar que esta algo seria se sienta suspira, da una ligera sonrisa que mueve su cabeza –"No",… -dice agachando su cabeza cuando siente las manos de la chica en las suya u voltea a verla con una sonrisa –"Hija no puede ser,.. Yo… -se le hace un nudo en la garganta que no lo puede decir que Kya la abraza y se desahoga en ella –"Hija sería un milagro que quedara después de Diez y Ocho años nuevamente embarazada No has sabido que lo he intentado de todo para darle a Zuko otro hijo,.. Pero nunca se pudo"_

_Kya al escucharla hace que se vean que ambas sonríe al ver que están con las lagrimas –"Eso ya lo sé,.. Sabes que lo sea por Honora, pero ya lo sabes que existen los milagros ahí está el ejemplo de Mami como la Tía Suki, Va vez también después de tantos años voy a tener una hermanita y primita" _

_La señora del fuego al ver lo que Kya le dice sonríe que no sabe que decirle, como reaccionar_

_-"Mi pedacito tiene razón,… Mai"_

_-"¡Mami!"- sonríe al verla que se abrazan_

_Mai al verlas sonríe _

_-"Mai mi Pedacito tiene razón No has pensado que Zuko de repente tiene nauseas, vómitos y que todo lo que como le caí mal, y tu como Yo con muchos antojos"_

_-"Katara Tu,..-Suspira- ¿Podrías checarme?"_

_Sonríe a su pregunta que se van mejor a la habitación de las chicas, Honora al ver a su madre junto con Kya y su madre se sorprende mas –"¿Qué está pasando?"_

_-"Ahorita lo sabrás"_

_Se sorprende a lo que Kya le dice cuando ve a su madre recostándose en su cama cuando ve que Kya se le acerca y empieza a checar pero de repente ve que da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja voltea a ver a su madre que sonríe y ve que llora, se sorprende mas cuando cree adivinar lo que está pasando,.. –"¿No me digan que mi Madre,..?"_

_Se sienta Mai que esta que no se la creo que voltea a ver a su hija –"Si,… Hija vas a tener un hermanito?"_

_La princesa de la nación del fuego está con los ojos abiertos que se deja caer en la otra cama que voltea a ver a Kya y su madre ambas abrazadas, ella al verlas y ve a su madre solamente le queda por darle una sonrisa –"¿Qué te pasa hija no estás contenta?"_

_Honora no dice nada que se levanta y abraza a su madre –"Bueno Mama que te puedo decir,.."_

_Katara y Kya salen de la habitación para dejar a Mai con su hija, a solas para que ambas, que ellas se dirijan hacia la habitación que madre e hija se sientan en la cama que ambas se abrazan, -"¿Dime mi amor como te distes cuenta?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su madre –"Sabes que tengo una gran maestra"_

_Sonríe al escuchar a su hija que le da un beso en su frente cuando ven que se abre la puerta sonríe ambas a ver quién entra –"¿Qué hacen mis amores?"_

_Sonríe Aang al ver a sus amores que se les une que las abraza-"¿Y bien no me han contestado?"_

_-"Nada Papi solamente quería estar con ustedes"_

_Se sienta en la cama que abraza las abraza –"¿Mi bebe no tienes que sentir celos,..?"_

_Se sorprende a la pregunta de su padre que le hace puchero, el también se lo hace que ambos se ríen, suspira Katara al ver padre e hija que acaricia su vientre –"Espero pequeña que no salgas como tu padre y hermanita"_

_Aang y Kya voltea a ver lo que dice a la bebe que ambos nuevamente hacen pucheros, ella solamente se ríe._

_Pasa el rato sonríe Aang al tener a sus amores en la cama, Katara tiene su cabeza en su pecho y con su brazo la abraza y su mano este en su vientre, Kya está en su hombro y también la tiene abrazada sonríe mas el que deja escapar un suspiro de felicidad_

_-"¿Qué pasa Aang?"_

_Abre sus ojos que sonríe a la pregunta que se acerca para darle un ligero beso en sus labios-"Amorcito soy el hombre más feliz del mundo tengo a mi gran amor conmigo, a mi bebe, como a mi pequeña"_

_Sonríe al escucharlo pero ve que alguien ya está dormido que le indica Katara, sonríe Aang al tratar de voltear su rostro sonríe mas al ve que Kya se quedo dormida, se mueve Katara para que Aang acomode bien a Kya en la cama, pero con el movimiento despierta_

_-"¿Qué pasa papi?"_

_-"Ssshhh mi bebe no pasa nada, sea buena mi bebe y duérmase",.._

_Abre sus ojos a lo que su padre le dice –Papi no,.. Ya es tarde ustedes deben de descansar y Yo tengo que ir a la habitación con Honora –les dice que se levanta de la cama mas dormida que despierta_

_Katara y Aang se miran a lo que les dice que se levanta Aang por ella –Vamos mi bebe, no pasa nada si te quedas con nosotros _

_Como ve más dormida que despierta solamente le sonríe, que su padre la guía hacia la cama y la mete, ella por instinto se quita los zapatos, Katara la tapa mientras Aang se va poner su pijama, cuando el entra con ella en la cama, Katara en medio de ellos –"Mírala Aang como duerme nuestro pedacito"_

_Sonríe al ver como duerme que se le viene a la mente cuando era bebe que le da un beso en su cabello, sonríe Katara al ver que se acomoda nuevamente en el pecho de Aang para dormir., Sonríe el más al ver a sus amores dormidas que se relaja para también dormir._

_Honora está en la habitación con los pensamientos al saber que tendrá un hermano o hermana que sonríe, pero a la vez su mente le está traicionando,.. –"¿Y si es niño,.. De seguro Papa lo va amar, porque el si será el señor del fuego?" – Suspira pero al ver la otra cama vacía suspira -¿Por qué Kya no vino a dormir?",.. –Nuevamente se pregunta pero da una ligera sonrisa –"Ella siempre se ha comportado como una niña,.. Pero tiene una gran sabiduría, será porque es hija de un ¿avatar?",.. "Pero Bumi y Tenzin también son hijos de él, pero creo que Kya tiene más sabiduría que ellos dos"- sonríe que mejor se tranquiliza para dormir cuando se ríe ella sola –"de seguro se quedo dormida y conociendo a mis tíos se las llevaron a su habitación"- suspira que mejor cierra sus ojos y trata de dormir._

_Mai está nerviosa en toda su vida siempre ha sido una persona que sus sentimientos nunca los ha demostrado,.. Bueno casi solamente se ha sentido realmente que es ella al casarse con Zuko, porque él le ha hecho que fuera ella misma que demostrada lo que realmente siente y piense que nadie especialmente el quiere que sea ella que olvide la fría infancia que vivió con sus padre porque todo la controlaban, era una muñequita de aparador que no podía decir y expresar nada,.. Simplemente Fría, pero al ser novia de Zuko y mas al ser su esposa le dio el calor de ser ella misma, pero aun asi siempre tratando ser seria., Pero ahora con un sentimiento que hace Diez y Ocho años sintió lo esta sienten nuevamente que todavía no se la cree que será nuevamente madre, que no sabe como decirle a su marido, al señor del fuego que después de mucho tiempo volverá a ser padre, está en sus pensamientos que no puede dormir que da vuelta a la cama_

_-"¿Mai qué te pasa?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta que se controla para que poco a poco soltar su respiración pero su nerviosismo se hace mayor al ver que la mueve para que se vean,.. –"¡Mai,..!"_

_Su latidos aumentan mas al sentir la mano de su marido en su mejilla que hace que lo vea –"Zuko,.. Yo" –suspira mas al decir su nombre que el señor del fuego se sorprende mas al ver como esta_

_-"¿Qué pasa Mai?"_

_-"Zuko veras,… Hay algo que tienes que saber"_

_El señor del fuego se sorprende al modo como le dice que se sienta en la cama –"Mai por favor me estas ausentando"_

_Suspira mas al escucharlo –"Zuko,… ¡Estoy Embarazada!"_

_Abre sus ojos de golpe al escuchar lo que su esposa la dice que casi la cicatriz de su rostro desaparece, que parpadea –"¿Qué acabas de decir?"_

_Sale de la cama que se cruza sus brazos sobándose que sigue nerviosa cuando siente su cuerpo un calor y sabe de quién es –"Mai,.. Por favor repíteme lo que me acabas de decir"_

_Cierra sus ojos que voltea a verlo que esta de una sonrisa, sonríe al verlo –"Zuko vamos a tener un bebe"_

_Nuevamente parpadea a lo que le dice que se desmaya, sonríe Mai al ver a su marido cuando escuchan que tocan y ve quien entra,.. –"Papa"- grita la princesa al ver a su padre tirado al suelo cuando voltea a ver a su madre –"¿Qué paso Mama?"_

_Mai suspira, pero sonríe al abrazar a su hija –"Nada Honora, lo que pasa que se desmayo al decirle que va ser padre"_

_La chica abre sus ojos a lo que su madre le dice que ella también suspira, pero abre sus ojos al sentir un beso en su mejilla de su madre que le da una sonrisa –"Hija si te digo que se desmayo cuando le dije que estaba embarazada de ti"_

_La princesa de la nación sonríe de oreja a oreja al saber, pero cuando ve que su padre poco a poco reacciona y se sorprende el señor del fuego a quien ve –"¿Qué paso?"_

_Honora ayuda a que su padre a levantarse que hace que se sienta en la cama –"Nada Papa te desmayaste al escuchar que Mama te decía que voy a tener un,.. Hermano"_

_Abre más sus ojos Zuko al escuchar lo que su hija le dice cuando voltea a ver a su amada esposa que asiente_

_-"Si,… Si,… No soy el Único",… "¡SI!",.. –grita tan fuerte que sale corriendo_

_Honora se sorprende a como reacciono que se entristece un poco- "Hija no te pongas tristes Tu Padre después que se desmayo y despertó y le recalque que venias en camino salió corriendo por todo el palacio",.. –sonríe al saber cuando ve a su madre que se sienta a un lado de ella que la abraza –Lo que no sabes que estaba,.. "Desnudo" _

_Abre sus ojos que voltea a ver a su madre al saber la revelación que su padre al enterarse que ella venia en camino –"¡MAMA!",.._

_Aang abre sus ojos al escuchar el grito cuando también despiertan Katara y Kya ambas sonríen, pero al ver a su padre que quiere salir –"Aang no salgas"_

_Se para en seco que voltea a verla –"Si Papi no salga anda regresa a la cama"_

_-"¿Pero porque,.. Que está pasando?"_

_Madre e hija suspira que Kya se levanta que hace que su padre entre a la cama y ahora está en medio, ella lo agarra de almohada, se sorprende al ver que Katara pone su cabeza en su pecho y hace pasar su brazo para que la abrase y su mano este en su vientre, suspira que no entiende el porqué-"¿No me han dicho que está pasando?"_

_Madre e hija abren sus ojos que Kya le da un beso en su mejilla, Katara un ligero beso en sus labios y sigue sorprendido –"Aang, Zuko va ser padre"_

_Abre sus ojos que sonríe –"¿El también?",.._

_-"SIP,.. Papi el también"_

_Sonríe mas al saber que su amigo será padre nuevamente como él, que las abraza que a su hija le da un beso en su frente a Katara en su vientre un beso como sus labios –"¿Recuerden que estoy aquí?",.. –ambos abre sus ojos al escuchar lo que su hija les dice que sonríe que se acomodan bien para dormir abrazados,.._

_-"Ahora si estamos completos"_

_Kya como Katara abre sus ojos al escuchar lo que su padre, como su marido le dice que solamente suspira y tratan de dormir._

_Había amanecido Aang felicita a Zuko antes de despedirse para dirigirse hacia la tribu del Sur, como los demás que sonríe el,.. –"Muchas Gracias nuevamente me siento tan feliz al saber que voy a ser padre" _

_Sonríen todo al escucharlo decir cuando antes que Aang se suba al bisonte de su hija pide un momento a solas –"Zuko,.. Para recordarte que tienes una hija y aunque Honora ya esta grandecita no vayan a sentirse ella de menos"_

_-"Aang,.. Gracias por tu concejo y ella no debe de sentir asi es mi niña y este bebe –suspira pero sonríe- Como tú dices por algo llegara"_

_Sonríe al escuchar a su amigo que se dan un abrazo para despedirse cuando ve que se sube arriba del Bisonte_

_-"Nos Vemos" –les grita Kya como Tenzin al ir en la cabeza de los Bisontes que salen rumbo hacia la tribu de sur._

_Había pasado el rato que ya esta cayendo la tarde cuando en el jardín ve Zuko a su hija viendo hacia el mar, que recuerda las palabras de su amigo el avatar –"¿Me puedo sentar contigo hija?"_

_Sonríe Honora a la pregunta de su padre que asiente, sonríe mas ella al sentir que pasa su brazo por su espalda que la trae hacia el –"¿en qué piensas hija?"_

_Suspira pero sonríe que voltea a ver a su padre y el a su vez le da una sonrisa –"Estaba pensando en mi hermanito"_

_Se sorprende pero entiende a lo que cree que su hija está sintiendo- "Honora eres mi primogénita y eso te da derecho en un futuro ser el señor del fuego"_

_Se sorprende a lo que su padre le dice que voltea a verlo –"¿Estas seguro Papa,.. Porque si es niño creo que el derecho lo tiene él?"_

_Suspira a su pregunta que hace mas abrazarla que le da un beso en su frente –"Hija eres mi Niña, mi Orgullo, mi Honor, nunca dudes del amor que te tenemos y si resultara ser un niño,.. Ya veremos, pero su eres mi sucesor al trono, No porque asi debe de ser, sino porque creo que es lo mejor para la nación, hija"_

_Se sorprende a la pregunta de su padre que baja su mirada que deja escapar un suspiro –"¿Y si te defraudo?",.._

_Se ríe Zuko a lo que su hija dice que hace que la mire –"¿Me lo dices a Mí,..?"- sonríe mas que le da un beso en su frente- "Hija sabes cómo fue mi infancia, como mi adolescencia y si no fuera por tu abuelo Iroh que me arropo, me dio su calor y cariño de hijo no que se hubiera hecho Yo, solo sé que eres mejor,.. Mucho mejor que Yo, porque tienes el gran corazón de tu Abuelo Iroh, hija de mi alma nunca lo dudes"_

_Sonríe ella al escuchar lo que su padre le dice –"Lo que dice tu padre es la verdad Honora"_

_Abre sus ojos al escuchar a su madre, que sonríe que Mai se acerca a ellos que también los abraza –"Mi amor te amamos y nunca lo dudes",.._

_Sonríe ella más al sentir el amor como el calor de sus Padre._

_**Tribu Agua del Sur.-**_

_Habían llegado cuando sonríe Kya a quien ve –"¡PAPA!",… "¡PAPA!"_

_Hakoda se sorprende a quien grita pero se sorprende mas que cree reconocer la voz que voltea a ver que sonríe de oreja a oreja a quienes ve que viene que el extiende sus brazos,..-"¡Mi Dulzura!"—Grita al sentir el abrazo de su nieta, cuando siente que lo abraza sonríe mas al verlos –"¡Mis Muchachitos!",.. "Que alegría al verlos" –sonríe los chicos al escuchar a su abuelo cuando ve quien más vienen –"¡Katara, Aang!",.. "¿Eso si es una agradable sorpresa?"_

_Sonríe a su pregunta que los hacen que vayan a dentro de la casa pero se sorprende a quien ven,.._

_-"¿Aang,.. Katara,.. Pequeña,.. Niños que hacen aquí?"_

_Aang pasa saliva a quien pregunta, pero sonríe a quienes lo saluda –"Sokka",.. –Pasa más saliva al decir su nombre –"¿No pensamos que estuvieran ustedes aquí?"_

_Sonríe el concejal de la tribu de Ciudad Republica a la pregunta de su cuñado, pero al ver detalladamente a su hermana se sorprende mas al verla –"Hermanita,.. ¿Se ve que las vacaciones te han sentado bien?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su hermano que sonríe ella _

_-"¡Sokka"!,.. ¿Por qué preguntas eso a tu hermana?"_

_Suspira el concejal a la pregunta de su padre, que solamente deja escapar otro suspiro, pasa el rato cuando están cenando, ve a su cuñado algo nervioso y a su hermana un poco más,.. Llenita._

_Katara se siente que quisiera decir a su padre que será nuevamente abuelo, pero con su hermano está presente, conociéndolo como es, mejor lo deja para después, cuando deja escapar un suspiro_

_-"¿Qué te pasa hija?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta de su padre, pero cuando ve a su marido que está enfrente de ella, se pone más nerviosa_

_-"¡Aja,..! ¿Algo está pasando?" _

_Ambos abren sus ojos a la pregunta que Sokka les hace que voltea a verlo_

_Hakoda se sorprende que se levante –"¿Pasa algo Malo?"- les pregunta algo asustado cuando Aang se levanta y hace que Katara también que la abraza y ambos sonríen_

_-"No padre,.. Claro que no" –_

_Hakoda sonríe de alivio al escuchar lo que su hija le dice que se regresa a sentarse _

_-"Vas a ser nuevamente abuelo",.._

_Se levanta Hakoda al escuchar lo que acaban de decirles cuando,.._

_-"¡QUE!",… -grita Sokka al saber, Aang pasa saliva al escuchar su grito que voltea a verlo –"Ahora su te mato,.. Disque moje,.. Nuevamente embarazases a mi hermana,…" –grita nuevamente cuando llegan los demás_

_-"¡Sokka!",… "¡NO!",…_

_Voltea a ver quien le grita cuando suspira que hace mueca –"Papi es mío",.._

_Suspira a lo que dice su sobrina que todos se está riendo que voltea a verlos –"No me acodabas que para todo defiendes a tu padre,.. Pequeña"_

_Suspira Kya a lo que su Tío le dice que lo abraza y le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-"¿En verdad,.. Voy a ser nuevamente abuelo?" _

_Aang y Katara sonríe a la pregunta de Hakoda que asiente –"Si, Hakoda y ahora si tendrá otra nieta"_

_Sonríe oreja a oreja a lo que escucha que los abraza, pero al ver a Kya la abraza también –"Mi dulzura no debes de sentir celos,.. Siempre serás mi Dulzura" –sonríe al escucharlo decir que le da un beso en su mejilla, sonríe mas Hakoda al sentirse feliz –"Ahora si voy a tener otra nieta"_

_Todos sonríen que se abraza que el abraza a su hija como a su nuera que se siente inmensamente feliz,…_

_***Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**_


	88. Chapter 89

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jadena**_

_***MGDI**_

_Habían pasado los días todos todavía seguían en la tribu cuando,…_

_-"¡Siiiii, les gane!"-gritan al mismo tiempo Kya y Tenzin al ver que ganaron a las carreras de trineo pingüino cuando ambos hermanos se dan cuenta,.. –"¿Cómo que ganaste?"- nuevamente ambos hermanos se dice cuando se escuchan que carcajean ambos voltean a quien se está carcajeando cuando sienten en sus rostros nieve, hacen mueca al ver quien es –"¡BUMI!"_

_El chico suspira al bajarse del pingüino que se acerca a su hermanos que se sigue riendo –"Vamos que un par de maestros no me pudieron ganar"- les dice con una gran sonrisa_

_-"¿Quién gano?"_

_-"¡YO!",..-los tres hermanos dicen al mismo tiempo a la pregunta de su primo cuando se dan cuenta que falta uno_

_-"¿En donde esta Hakoda, Oyagi?"-_

_Suspira el chico a la pregunta de su prima que se deja caer sentado en la nieve, ella se sienta a un lado de el como los dos hermanos también, el chico sonríe al ver a sus primos que deja escapar un suspiro_

_-"¿Vamos que está pasando?"-_

_De una ligera sonrisa a su prima que voltea a verla -Lo que Pasa que Hakoda se quedo con papa como con el abuelo y el Tío Aang porque según hay una junta de concejo- los tres hermanos se sorprende a lo que les dice su primo –"Chicos,.. Según Papa que quieren que el sea el nuevo jefe de la tribu, pero dice que no puede por sus obligaciones en el Concejo y ahora como mama está embarazada de nuestra hermana menos, que no puede dejarla sola, que creo que quieren que Hakoda se queda en la tribu"_

_Los hermanos se sorprende cuando Kya pasa su brazo por su espalda del chico sonríe al gesto de su prima –"¿Pero Hakoda solamente tiene quince años y todavía no acaba la escuela?"_

_Asiente a la pregunta de Kya que voltea a verla –Eso es lo mismo que papa les ha dicho, pero como hay gente en el concejo de la tribu del norte según el abuelo ellos traen otras,.."Creencias que para él esta anticuado"_

_Los chicos suspiran – "¡Que están haciendo!"_

_Los cuatro alzan su mirada a quien les grito que sonríe al quien ven corriendo hacia ellos –"¡HAKODA!" –los chicos se levantan para alcanzarlos cuando los cuatro se avalancha hacia el que se caen en la nieve sonríe el chico al verlos_

_-"¿pensé que no vendrías?"_

_Sonríe el chico a la pregunta de su hermano que le una ligera sonrisa, pero sonríe al sentir en su espalda la mano de su prima –"Me dijo el abuelo que viniera que no tenia caso que estuviera con ellos, porque son tan tercos los ancianos de la tribu y más los que son del norte_

_Los chicos se sorprenden a lo que Hakoda les dice –"¿Qué te dijo papa?"_

_-"Ya sabes que somos muy chicos para andar metido todavía en asuntos políticos, pero- deja escapar un suspiro cuando ve que su hermano como sus primos voltea a verlo- lo que pasa que uno de ellos le reclamo que uno de nosotros deberíamos estar en la tribu haciéndonos cargo de la tribu, Papa se enojo que no viene al caso que por si el, como la tía Katara como el Tío Aang no tuvieron infancia por lo de la guerra que no permitiría que ninguno de nosotros nos los robara, que para todo hay tiempo_

_Sonríe todos al saber cuando Kya deja escapar un suspiro los demás se dan cuenta que hasta Bumi la abraza_

_-"¿Qué pasa?"_

_Kya como Bumi voltean verlos cuando Hakoda se les une –"Lo que pasa que nuestros padres han hecho mucho por notros, muchas cosas que creo que ya llego el tiempo de hacernos frente a nuestro destino"- se sorprende a lo que Kya les dice_

_Se acerca Tenzin que no comprende a sus palabras-"¿Qué dices Kya como a nuestro destino?"- _

_-"Tenzin",.. Está claro algún día tu te harás cargo de la Isla del Templo del Aire y también de los demos templos,.. Bumi su deseo es unirse a las fuerzas Armada,.. Yo-suspira y les sonríen- Acabar mi carrera de enfermera y poderme unirme al orden del loto Blanco aunque no lo sé,.. Mami me necesita ahora más que nunca por nuestra hermanita que creo que nunca podre ser una enfermera"_

_Los chicos se sorprenden cuando sonríe ella al sentir los abrazos de sus hermanos como de sus primos que todos le sonríen_

_-"Gracias chicos pero recuerden todos estamos creciendo y aunque nos duela vivimos bajo las sombras de nuestros padres y tarde o temprano tenemos que ser nosotros mismos,.. No hijos del Avatar Aang como de la Maestra Katara, o como Sobrinos del Concejal Sokka y Nietos del Jefe Hakoda"_

_Los chicos asienten a los que nuevamente Kya les dice cuando sonríe ella mas al abrazo de su hermano –"Bueno dejemos un poco de esto vamos a divertirnos mientras podemos" _

_Hakoda como Oyagi asiente a lo que el chico de piel bronceada y ojos grandes grises de una gris plata les sonríe_

_-"Si,.. Vamos a divertirnos puede que este sea nuestra últimas vacaciones en familia y debemos de aprovechar a lo máximo"_

_Tenzin suspira a lo que Hakoda dice, Kya asiente a lo que dice cuando,.. –"¿Unas carraras nuevamente con los pingüinos de aquí hasta el final antes de llegar al acantilado?" _

_Sonríen a la pregunta de Bumi cuando él junto con Hakoda y Oyagi se suben mientras Kya como Tenzin esperan a que les ganen algo de ventaja para ellos poderlos alcanzar,.. Los hermanos sonríen al subirse al pingüino y con sus poderes hace ir más rápido cuando pasan volando,…_

_-"Por eso sin poderes",.. –los chicos les gritan cuando llegan ambos al mismo tiempo antes del acantilado,.._

_-"¡SI,.. GANE!" –Nuevamente Kya como Tenzin grita cuando se miran,.. –"'YO GANE,.. NO TU!"-se gritan ambos cuando,.._

_-"¡cuidado!"-_

_-"¡BUMI!",…_

_El chico esta por caer al acantilado pero gracias a Kya que con su látigo lo pudo atrapar para que no caiga hacia el mar,.._

_-"¿Estas bien Bumi?"_

_Sonríe el chico al ver a sus hermanos como a sus primos se que ríe, Kya furiosa le avienta nueve,.. –"¡Bumi! No te rías",.._

_El chico solamente sonríe que se levanta que abraza a su hermana para que se tranquilicen cuando,.._

_-"¿Miren hay algo que se mira en el mar?"_

_Los chicos voltean a la pregunta del joven futuro maestro aire que se sorprende a lo que ven,.._

_-"¿Parece un Iceberg?" –Hakoda pregunta cuando los hermanos se miran al escuchar la pregunta de su primo_

_-"¡UN ICEBERG!"- gritan_

_-"Vamos a ir" –les dice Bumi ir corriendo buscando como bajar del acantilado para ir hacia el mar y poder de ver más de cerca el iceberg,.._

_Hakoda junto con Sokka y Aang salen del concejo de la tribu que en realidad van algo molestos cuando llegan a la casa_

_-"¿Cómo les fue?",.._

_Los tres se sientan cuando las chicas al verlos ven que no les fue bien que Suki les pone unas tasas para servirles te, cuando ellas se sientan juntos con ellos –"¿Ahora si nos pueden decir que paso?"_

_Los tres suspiran al verse que voltean a ver a los chicos –"Bueno hija en realidad quieren que tu hermano sea el nuevo Jefe de la tribu"_

_Suki sonríe a lo que su suegro dice pero a la vez esta algo sorprendido –"¿Y el Consejo Sokka?"_

_Suspira a lo que su esposa le dice –"Les dijo que no puedo,.. Ellos sabían cuando me pidieron que los representara en Ciudad Republica sabían que no podían nombrarme Jefe, pero el problema es que quieren que Hakoda se quede y sea el nuevo Jefe"_

_Las chicas se sorprende Suki sonríe al saber que su hijo sería nombrado el nuevo jefe de la tribu del sur, pero a la vez reacciona –"¿Mi hijo el nuevo Jefe,..?"_

_Los tres asientes a los que les dice cuando se levanta –"El todavía es un Niño,.. Bueno casi un adolecente, Todavía no acaba la escuela para una responsabilidad de esa magnitud"_

_Todos afirman a lo que dice ella cuando Sokka se levanta que la abraza-"Es lo mismo que le dijimos,.. Los ancianos de nuestra tribu están de acuerdo que se debe de esperar, pero recuerden que también hay personas de la tribu del norte y ellos todavía no aceptan"_

_Las chicas se sorprende a lo que les está diciendo –"Todo esto cambio cuando el Maestro Pakku falleció desde entonces los del norte originario quieren que se Vivian como están acostumbrados, pero para unos si aceptan el cambio otros no"_

_Asiente a los que Hakoda les dice pero a la vez les sonríen –Dejemos esta platico quiero probar el rico pastel que hicieron_

_Las chicas sonríen que Katara se levanta por el pastel cuando ve que están solas,.. –"¿Katara mis bebes?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta cuando le sirve una rebanada –"Ya lo sabes están todos con los pingüinos"_

_-"¡Que!, Se fueron y no me esperaron"_

_Se ríen a lo que Aang les dicen_

_-"¿No está ya viejo para esos paseos?"_

_Frunce su frente a la pregunta de su cuñado pero le da una sonrisa–"En realidad tu eres mayor que Yo"_

_El concejal de la Tribu avienta el pastel a lo que su cuñado el avatar le dice –"¿Cómo que estoy viejo,.. Que recuerde tienes más de ciento cuarenta y tantos años?"_

_Las chicas se ríen a lo que Sokka dice cuando Aang al verlas suspira cuando,.. –"Espero que no se tarden porque un rato mas anochece"-les dice Hakoda para se relajen un poco al ver a su hijo como yerno discutir_

_-"No se preocupe Hakoda si veo que no llegan más al rato voy por Cielito y los busco"_

_-Si Aang, porque la olvidadiza de tu hija dejo el silbato, todo porque los chicos la andaban apurando_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice pero al ver el silbato de su hija en la mesa suspira –"Mi bebe como se le olvido si ella nunca sale sin el"_

_-"Aang no te enojes con ella en realidad los chicos la estaba apurando"_

_Sonríe a lo que Suki le dice que espera un rato más para ir por ellos,…_

_Suspira Katara que se levanta para dejar las tasas y los paltos en la cocina cuando Hakoda carraspea –"¿Cómo se ha comportado mi hija,..?"_

_Sonríe Aang a su pregunta pero trata que Katara no le escuche –"Bien aunque Ya lo sabe de repente tiene sus arranque de enojo y la que siempre sale regañada es mi bebe"_

_Suspira Sokka como Hakoda al saber cómo se está comportando Katara al nuevo cambio de hormonas por el nuevo bebe._

_Los chicos habían bajado hacia la playa cuando ven que no está muy lejos el iceberg que Kya con su agua control hace un piso de hielo para llegar hacia él y los primeros que llegan es ella como Tenzin, ambos hermanos sonríen cuando,.. –"¿Lo sientes Tenzin?"- el futuro maestro aire sonríe_

_-"Si,.. Se siente una energía"_

_-¿Qué se siente para de disque maestros?"_

_Los dos hermanos se voltean haciendo mueca de disgusto hacia su otro hermano, el chico suspira cuando se quita su guante pone una mano en el hielo abre sus ojos que voltea a verlos –"¿Sintieron eso?"_

_Kya y Tenzin sonríe que también pone sus manos cuando la maestra de los dos elementos abre sus ojos –"¡Es,.. Papi!"_

_-"¿Cómo que es tu padre Kya?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su primo –"Hakoda acuérdate que Papi estuvo encerrado en un iceberg por cien años y creo que es este"_

_Los dos primos se sorprende cuando también se quita sus guantes para poder sentir pero se sorprende porque ellos no sienten nada –"Lo siento pero Yo solamente siento mucho frio" –les dice Oyagi cuando ve que su prima se sienta en el hielo_

_-"¿No me digas que va a meditar?"_

_Asiente a la pregunta de su hermano –"¡Kya,.. No!",.. –le grita su hermano menor que se sorprende ella que arque su ceja_

_-"¿Por qué no Tenzin?"_

_Suspira el chico a la pregunta de su hermano cuando su otro hermano le pone una mano en su hombro –"Porque será,.. Llorona, porque si vas al mundo de los espíritus Papa no podrá ir por ti"_

_Suspira Kya a lo que Bumi le dice –"¿Fuiste al mundo espiritual?"- suspira mas a la pregunta de sus primos que voltea a ver a sus hermanos,.._

_-"Si fui,.." –les dice media molesta_

_-"¿No les has dicho a Papa Hakoda lo que te dijo la abuela,.. Verdad?"_

_Agacha la cabeza indicando que no cuando ve que sus primos se sientan en frente de ella –"¿Cómo está eso?"_

_Suspira mas cuando ve a sus hermanos que diga,.. –"Bueno Hakoda, Oyagi cuando estábamos en el Templo del Aire del Oeste medite, fui al mundo espiritual vi a Momo –los chicos sonríen a lo que ella dice- A,.. Gran-Gran,.. Al maestro Pakku y a la Abuela,.. Kya"_

_Los dos primos abre sus ojos a lo que les dice que voltean ver a sus otros primos ellos asienten a lo que dice ella._

_-"¿Entonces porque no le has dicho al abuelo, Kya?"_

_-"Porque no encontrado el momento de decirle, no voy a decirle a si de golpe que fui al mundo espiritual que vi a Momo, como a Gran-Gran como a la abuela,.. No ven que el ya está algo grande y una noticia a si no es buena para la salud"_

_Los chicos suspiran que asienten a lo que dice cuando los primos se levanta –"¿Mejor nos vamos?"_

_Asiente todos a la pregunta de Hakoda cuando nuevamente se regresan por el pasillo de hielo que Kya hizo,.. Pero ella no se quiere ir, pero tiene que regresar con los demás,.._

_Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Katara está algo nerviosa que acaricia su vientre, pero sonríe al sentir unas manos como un beso en su cuello –"¿Qué pasa cariño?"_

_-"Aang, Ya es tarde casi anochece y no han regresado"_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice que asiente cuando toma de la mesa el silbato del Bisonte de su hija Aang sale pero al ir hacia el establo sonríe quienes viene –"¿Qué bueno que ya llegaron ya iba por ustedes?"_

_Los chicos sonríen a la pregunta de su padre que se van hacia adentro a la casa cuando entran. —"Kya no te da vergüenza de andar tan tarde con tus hermanos y primos en la calle"_

_Abre sus ojos la chica al reclamo de su madre_

_-"Katara no es el modo de gritar"_

_Suspira al escuchar a lo que su padre le dice que voltea a verlo, Hakoda suspira que hace pasar a sus nietos, Kya como siempre baja su mirada que mejor no dice nada_

_-"Ahora Yo soy la mala" –les dice molesta que Aang como Hakoda solamente suspira_

_-"Aang disculpa que me entere que Katara sigue asi tratando asi a mi Dulzura le voy a pedir que se venga a vivir conmigo aquí en la tribu"_

_Abre sus ojos a como su suegro le dice que se sienta –Hakoda le prometo que hablare con ella, Pero por favor no me pida eso sabe que amo a mi bebe, Yo se que siempre Katara se pone asi con los embarazos, pero le juro que hablare con ella,.._

_Suspira a lo que su yerno le dice pero le da una sonrisa porque si está preocupado como su hija trata a su nieta._

_Pasa el rato Katara esta seria cuando los demás suspiran cuando Sokka se agarra de su barba empieza a carraspera para poder romper un poco el hielo que se ha formado por la actitud de su hermana_

_-"¿Me pueden decir aparte de ir a su paseo trineo pingüino que mas hicieron?"_

_Los chicos abre sus ojos que se miran cuando sus padre se dan cuenta –"¿Qué hiciste Kya?"_

_Se sorprende a la pregunta de su madre –"¿Por qué me preguntas que hice, Porque no nos dice como la pasamos?" –le pregunta con los ojos llorosos que se levanta de la mesa_

–"_¡KYA!" –le grita enojada a como le respondió y más hacia su actitud hacia ella._

_-"Katara por favor, no le grites a mi bebe, sabes que no tienes porque gritarle"_

_Suspira a lo que su marido le dice que suspira más al ver a los demás _

_-"Vamos hija tranquilízate"_

_Suspira a lo que su padre le dice cuando ve que los chicos se levantan –"¿Adonde van?",.._

_Bumi voltea a verlos –"Vamos por Kya para que esté presente para que sepan que mas hicimos" –les dice firme,.. Katara al escuchar a su hijo pasa saliva, cuando ven que viene Kya con ellos_

_-"¿Haber nos pueden decir que mas hicieron?"- sonríen a la Pregunta de su abuelo cuando se sientan y los primos se miran_

–"_Encontramos el iceberg,… Papi"_

_Todos se sorprende a lo que les dice –"¿Qué dice mi bebe?"_

_-"lo que escuchaste papi", Jugábamos a las carreras hasta cuando aquí el loco de tu hijo por poco cae al acantilado, fue cuando los chicos vieron el iceberg, bajamos hacia la playa hice un piso de hielo para poderlo conectar para ir,.. Y todavía se siente tu energía –abre sus ojos a los que Kya les dice cuando los demás asienten_

_-"Kya y los chicos dicen que se siente tu energía Tío Aang, pero nosotros no lo sentimos"-les dice Oyagi cuando los chicos voltean ver a Kya ella a su vez suspira_

_-"¿Qué mas paso?"_

_Suspira mas Kya a la pregunta de su madre cuando siente ella la mano de su padre, sonríe_

_-"Nada,.. Lo que pasa que aquí la llorona y enojona se le estaba ocurriendo meditar pero le dijimos que no, porque como no estabas Papa la detuvimos"_

_-"¿Cómo que la detuvieron?" –les pregunta su abuelo cuando voltean verla_

_-"Mi bebe creo que ya es hora que digas, lo que te dijeron que dijeras"_

_Hakoda como los demás se sorprende –"Hija por favor dilo,.. Si mi pedacito"_

_Asiente a lo que su madre le dice ya viéndola con los ojos llorosos que ella se controla, suspira más que sonríe al verlos –Lo que paso que cuando estábamos en el Templo del Aire del Oeste,.. Medite,.. Pero fui al mundo espiritual_

_Hakoda como Sokka y Suki se sorprende a lo que les dice –Por favor sigue mi Dulzura,.. Por favor_

_Sonríe a lo que su abuelo le pide que asiente –Bueno es un lugar hermoso,.. Vi a Momo como a,.. "Gran-Gran, al Maestro Pakku como a la Abuela"_

_-"¿Qué vistes a tu abuela?"_

_Asiente Kya a la pregunta de su abuelo que le toma de las manos como a su tío Sokka su madre esta que no lo puede evitar que le recorren sus lagrimas –"Papa,.. Me dijo la Abuela que algún día estará nuevamente juntos,.. Tío Sokka, que está orgullosa de ti y que a todos nos ama"_

_Hakoda se quita sus lagrimas que abraza a su nieta que le da un beso en su frente cuando Sokka se la quita para también abrazarla cuando los mira a ambos –"La abuela es muy hermosa" _

_Asiente Hakoda a lo que su nieta le dice que le pone una mano en su mejilla –Si es muy hermosa como tu mi Dulzura y mi hija_

_-"Si, por fin alguien que me da la razón a quien salió mi bebe como mi amada Katara"_

_Todos se ríen a lo que Aang dice_

_-"Sigo diciendo que la pequeña se parece a ti"_

_Suspira pero sonríe a lo que Sokka le dice que todos se siguen riendo,.._

_Pasa el rato cuando Kya está por irse a dormir se sorprende quien entra –"¿Mi Pedacito podemos hablar?"_

_Asiente a la pregunta de su madre que ambas se sientan en la cama cuando sonríe al sentir la mano de su madre en su espalda –"Hija, perdóname por gritarte, -suspira pero sonríe al sentir Katara un beso en su mejilla de su hija que le sonríe –Gracias mi amor, por perdonarme._

_-Tranquila Mami, lo sé que el embarazo hace que tus hormonas te saquen de quicio pero por favor respira antes de gritar_

_Asiente a lo que su hija dice que ambas se abrazan y sale Katara de la habitación cuando sonríe a quien ve que se acerca a ella y le da un beso en sus labios –"Gracias Katara"_

_Asiente a lo que su amado le dice –"Perdóname Aang pero ya sabes que estando embarazada las hormonas me sacan de quicio"_

_Asiente a lo que dice cuando ve que arque su ceja, Aang al verla pasa saliva, pero sonríe al sentir un beso en su mejilla que se disponen a irse a dormir,…_

_Suspira que no puede conciliar el sueño a lo que Kya le digo que encontraron el iceberg en donde estuvo durante cien años, pero se sorprende más al recordar que los tres le dijeron que se siente una energía,.. Se voltea y sonríe mas al ver a Katara dormida cuando se levanta para ver hacia la ventana suspira mas –"¿Todavía está oscuro creo que falta mucho para que amanezca?"- suspira más a su pregunta_

_-"¿Qué pasa Aang?"_

_Se sorprende que voltea hacia la cama pero ve que Katara se quiere levantar de la cama –"Amorcito no te levantes hay voy contigo a la cama"_

_Sonríe a lo que le dice que se abrazan y se da cuenta que algo le está pasando –"¿Qué pasa Aang?"_

_Sonríe mas a su pregunta que le da un beso ligero en sus labios, sonríe ella que le pone una mano en su mejilla y hace que sus miradas se entrelazan –"Amor lo que pasa que recordé lo que nuestra bebe dijo"_

_-"¿Aang dices lo del iceberg?"_

_-"Si"_

_Se sorprende pero sonríe –"¿Si deseas le podemos decir a los chicos que nos digan en donde esta?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta –"¿dijiste nosotros?"_

_-"SIP,.. Nosotros"_

_-"Katara amor necesitas descansar,…"_

_-"Aang,.. Anda vamos Yo quiero ir, podemos ir en Cielito y veras que no me va pasar nada"_

_Suspira a lo que le dice pero al verla que está decidida suspira-"Bien,.. Está bien le voy a decir a nuestros bebes que nos digan exactamente en donde esta, solamente espero que Sokka no se nos vaya a pegar, porque en realidad quisiera que solamente fuéramos nosotros"_

_Se ríe a lo que le dice, que al escucharla arque su ceja cuando se acerca más a él y le da un beso en sus labios –"¿No me digas que tienes miedo que Sokka te encierre?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que suspira más que el también se ríe –"Bueno amorcito estarás tu como mi bebe que no lo permitirían,.. ¿Verdad?"_

_Se ríe mas a lo que le dice que nuevamente le da un beso sonríe más al sentir sus besos –"Sabes que Kya sería la primera en rescatarte"_

_Sonríe mas a lo que dice –"Mi bebe",.. –se acerca más a ella que le da un beso en sus labios,.._

_Poco a poco abriendo sus bocas cuando ambos sonríen –"Hace mucho que no lo hacemos"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que sonríe –"Si,.. Solamente un par de días,…"_

_Asiente Katara a lo que su amado maestro dice que nuevamente se besan., Abriendo sus bocas saboreando el pacer de sus labios que se hace apasionado,… Ambos Jadena al sentir la pasión de su amor que entre besos y caricias con sus manos exploran sus cuerpos cuando Katara rompe el beso al sentir que está dentro de ella_

_-"Te amo,… Katara"_

_Sonríe al escucharlo decir que voltea a verlo sonríe que pone una mano en su mejilla para poco a poco cercarce nuevamente para besarse –"Aang,…. Te amo"_

_Sonríe más al escuchar a su amada esposa que poco a poco se empieza a mover, que ambos sienten la pasión de su amor al llegar al clímax de su amor._

_Ambos poco a poco recuperando sus alientos que se quedan dormidos abrazados,.._

_Había amanecido Aang feliz al ver a su hija preparando el desayuno que sonríe mas –"Mi bebe porque te levantaste temprano"_

_Sonríe al escuchar a su padre que se acerca a el que ambos, padre e hijas se abrazan y se dan un beso,.. –Bueno Papi en realidad tengo que acotrumbrarme a levantarme temprano porque recuerda que prontos regresaremos a la escuela_

_Sonríe al escucharla pero ve que se pone triste que la abraza –"¿Qué pasa mi bebe?"_

_Sonríe pero suspira a la pregunta de su padre –"Papi en realidad no sé si estoy haciendo bien en regresar a la escuela"_

_-"¿Mi bebe lo dices por Mami?"_

_-"Si, Papi por ella"_

_Suspira más que la abraza, se siente segura en los brazos de su padre –"Mi bebe no tienes que preocuparte por Mami Yo estaré al pendiente de ella como de ustedes, y nada va a cambiar y cuando llegue tu hermanita menos,.. Claro para Mami y para Mi será que nos vamos a desvelar un poco por lo de tu hermanita, pero eso no les debe de afectar a ustedes"_

_Sonríe a lo que su padre le dice que apaga el agua para el té cuando ven que viene llegando un más dormido que despierto, que al verlo sonríe_

_-"¿Hay junta?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su hijo que la abraza-"Bumi,.. Qué te parece si te lavas tu cara para desayunar" –el chico asiente lo que su padre le dice –"¿Tenzin?"_

_-"Sigue dormido"_

_Sonríe a lo que le dice el mayor de sus hijos varones que entra a la habitación cuando ve que se está levantando ambos padre e hijos sonríe –"¿Pasa algo?"_

_Sonríe mas a la pregunta de su hijo que le pide que lo esperan en la cocina sonríe más quien también se levanto_

_-"Amorcito para que te levantas"_

_Suspira y a la vez sonríe a la petición de su amado esposo –"Ni creas que me dejaras avatar"_

_Los chicos se sorprende a lo que su madre dice que voltea a verlos- "Mis Bebes no piensen mal lo que pasa que su padre desea ir en donde encontraron el iceberg"_

_Los tres chicos suspiran a lo que su madre les dice que voltean a ver a su padre que asiente_

_-"¿en verdad Papi quieres ir?"_

_-"Si mi bebe deseo que me lleven pero que no se entere su tío Sokka"_

_Kya como los chicos se sorprende y más cuando su madre se ríe, que ella le hace puchero suspira mas Katara al ver a su hija –"Mi pedacito no me pongas esa cara, lo que pasa que tu,.. Papi no quiere que Sokka se entere porque creo que lo va a encerar"_

_Los tres chicos se miran que se sorprenden lo que su madre le dice y como siempre Kya es la que lo abraza –"No te preocupes Papi el Tío Sokka no te encerrara"_

_Sonríe mas a lo que su hija le dice que la abraza cuando se les acerca Bumi -"¿Y qué te parece si te enceramos a ti?" –les dice el chico con una gran sonrisa_

_-"¡BUMI!"_

_Suspira el chico al grito cuando ahora es Tenzin el que se ríe cuando se abre la puerta_

_-"¿de qué te ríes hijo?"_

_El futuro maestro aire se calla de un solo a la pregunta de su tío que voltea a verlo cuando,.. –"Si, Comida" –sonríe mas al escuchar a su tío cuando ve que entran sus primos como su Tía_

_-"Que bueno que estamos todos ahora desayunar"_

_Sonríen todos a lo que el Jefe de la tribu y de la casa dice cuando Sokka carraspea los demás se dan cuenta_

_-"¿Qué pasa Sokka?"_

_El Concejal de la tribu sonríe cuando ve a su sobrinos –"¿Pequeña me puedes emprestar a tu Bisonte?"_

_-"No"_

_Sokka se sorprende a la negatividad de su sobrina que voltea a verla "¡No!",.. ¿Por qué?"_

_Kya suspira que voltea a verlo cuando ve que su abuelo también está sorprendido a su reacción tan tajante –"Lo que pasa que vamos a dar una vuelta con Cielito, Tío"_

_Suspira a la respuesta de su sobrina que cree para que quieren salir que sonríe maliciosamente y como está a un lado de su cuñado lo abraza, Aang pasa saliva a su abraza que voltea a verlo –"¿Dime quieren ir en donde está el iceberg,.. Verdad?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su cuñado que pasa más saliva pero arque su ceja cuando escucha que se ríe_

_-"¿Qué es lo gracioso hijo?"_

_-"Padre,.. Lo que pasa que aquí tu yerno el gran Avatar piensa que lo voy a ir a encerrar al iceberg en donde mi hermana lo saco" –se ríe mas al decirle pero se queja al sentir un golpe en su hombro que se sorprende quien se lo hizo suspira al ver que su esposa se lo hizo pero al ver a sus sobrinos serio y mas a una que suspira_

_-"Vamos Pequeña es mentir como crees que Yo, Tu tío el guapo, va a encerrar a tu padre,.. "_

_-"Mas te vale tío,.. Mas te vale"_

_Ahora son los demás que se ríen al escuchar como Kya le dice a Sokka que el suspira pero sonríe _

_Se preparan para su salida pero al ver a todos supera Aang –"¿Qué pasa Papi?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su hija –"Mi bebe no lo sé si todos vamos a ir en Cielito"_

_-"Papi recuerda que esta Oogi"_

_Abre sus ojos que sonríe a lo que su hija le dice que le da un beso en su frente –"Mi bebe eres,.. Inteligente le voy a decir a tus hermanos que se vayan con los chicos asi en Cielito se va Mami como tus Tíos y tu Abuelo"_

_Sonríe a lo que su padre dice que sale para decirle a Tenzin que saque a Oogi para poderse ir en los dos bisontes_

_Ya estaba arriba de los bisontes que salen rumbo hacia el iceberg cuando Tenzin le indica a Kya que este en frente de ellos. –"Papi ahí esta"_

_Aang sonríe, pero a la vez se siente un poco nervioso al descubrí el lugar en donde él junto con Appa estuvieron atrapados durante cien años, que sonríen al bajarse de los bisontes, sonríe mas el al sentir el abrazo de su amada cuando en su hombro la mano de su cuñado_

_-"¡Guau!",.. ¿Este es el iceberg en donde estuvieses Aang?"_

_Asiente a lo que la guerrera de Kyoshi le dice cuando voltea a ver a su hijos que le sonríen_

_-"¿Lo sientes Papi la energía?"_

_Se sorprende mas a lo que Kya le dice que se quita el guante pone su mano en el trozo de hielo que cierra sus ojos cuando sus tatuajes dan un ligero brillo y en su mente se le viene el recuerdo como él y Appa quedaron atrapados._

_Los chicos se sorprenden –"¡PAPI!"_

_Abre de golpe sus ojos al escuchar el grito de su hija que ve que esta algo asustada que se sorprende mas al ver que su tatuajes tiene un ligero brillo_

_-"¿Aang está bien?"_

_Asiente a la pregunta de Katara cuando ambas madre e hija lo abrazan –"Estoy bien nada va pasar,.. Nada"_

_Ambas suspiran de alivio cuando sonríe mas al sentir el abrazo de sus otros hijos, pasa el rato cuando ya regresan a la tribu,.._

_Ya era de noche cuando Aang y Katara están por entrar a la cama cuando escuchan que tocan se sorprenden pero sonríe a quien ve –"¿Qué pasa mi bebe?"_

_Se acerca Kya que se sienta en la cama que suspira cuando Katara y Aang se dan cuenta que ambos la abraza –"¿Qué pasa hija?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su madre que botea a ver a su padre –"En verdad Papi estas bien?"_

_Aang abraza más a su hija –"Claro que si mi bebe, estoy perfectamente bien" –sonríe mas al decirle pero ve que sigue preocupada –"Vamos hija ve a descansar ya verás que nada malo va a pasarnos"_

_Asiente a lo que su padre le dice que se despide de ellos con un beso en su mejilla cuando Aang y Katara se abrazan para dormir –"Aang en verdad estas bien?"_

_Sonríe a lo que su amada le pregunta que le da un beso en sus labios –"Claro que si Katara estoy bien, Anda vamos a dormir porque ya mañana regresamos a la isla"_

_Asiente a lo que amado maestro dice que se dispone a dormir._

_Kya está en la cama cuando se quita sus lágrimas que abraza más su peluche,.. –"No sé que me paso cuando ve a Papi que sus tatuajes brillaron tuve una visión vi una niña de piel bronceada que sus ojos brillaron cómo?" –Se sorprende a su pregunta que se sienta en la cama –"¿será que será mi hermanita?"- suspira más que mejor se acamado para dormir cuando abre sus ojos –"No es mi hermanita esa niña es como si era Papi,.." ¿Será que el próximo Avatar será una,.. Niña?"- nuevamente se pregunta qué mejor cierra sus ojos para dormir,.._

_Había amanecido cuando Hakoda los despide en el barco que va rumbo hacia Ciudad Republica_

_-"¿Te estaremos esperando,.. Papa?",.._

_Sonríe el Jefe de la tribu Agua a lo que su nieta le dice que solamente sonríe más,.._

_Kya estaba con sus pensamientos en el camarote que recuerda cuando medita ella abre sus ojos a lo de su visón –"Si el Próximo Avatar es una Niña",.. Se levanta cuando se lleva su manos a su frente –"El siguiente ciclo corresponde al del Agua"- se sienta en la cama que empieza a llorar –"No quiero que Papi nos deje,.. No"- llora ella en su habitación al descubrir que el próximo avatar será una niña que teme que su padre pronto se vaya de este mundo,…_

_***Espero que sea de su agrado.**_


	89. Chapter 90

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***MGID**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Jadena**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Recuerden Capitulo con Contenido,…"LEMON"***_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Habían pasados los días los chicos se están preparando para el regreso a la escuela cuando Katara con sus cambios Hormonales esta de un humor que Kya como siempre trata de complacerla pero esta vez suspira mas_

_-"¿Mami que te pasa?"_

_Suspira que hace mueca de enojo a la pregunta de su hija que los chicos al ver a su madre mejor sale sin decir nada., Kya al ver la reacción de sus hermanos que corrieron suspira más,.. –"Mami"_

_Suspira nuevamente la maestra agua al llamado de su hija que voltea a verla –"¿Kya dime la verdad ya estoy gorda?"_

_La chica suspira a la pregunta de su madre –"Mami, porque me lo dices"_

_Hace mas mueca de enojo a la respuesta de su hija –"Kya,…"_

_-"Mami está embarazada"_

_-Ya lo sé mi amor, pero,.. –suspira ella al decir a su hija que se levanta de la mesa Kya va detrás de su madre que ve que entra en la habitación de sus padres y ve a su madre que se está viene en el espejo,.._

_-"Mami",.._

_-"Kya", hija cuando te cases y estés embarazada me darás la razón _

_Abre sus ojos a lo que su madre dice que se sonroja, Katara mira a su hija que la abraza -¿Dime mi amor no tienes por ahí algún,.. Galán?_

_La chica se sonroja, pero baja su mirada a la pregunta de su madre –"No",.._

_Se ríe a la respuesta de su hija que la abraza mas –"¿Me imagino que al enteras quien es tu,.. Papi salen corriendo,..Verdad?"_

_Asiente a la pregunta de su madre pero sonríe más al sentir un beso en su mejilla cuando ella pone su mano en el vientre de su madre para sentir a su hermanita, sonrie más Katara al hecho de su hija –"¿Sientes a tu hermanita mi amor?_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su madre que voltea a verla que le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –"Si Mami, La siento, es una niña fuerte y –cierra sus ojos cuando los abre- ¡Mami!,.. ¿Es como Papi una maestra aire?"_

_Se sorprende a lo que su hija dice que sonríe –"¿En verdad mi pedacito es una maestra aire como tu Papi y Hermano?"_

_Asiente a la pregunta de su madre., Que Katara abraza a su hija pero de repente baja su cabeza –"Mi amor no te pongas triste aunque tu hermanita sea una maestra aire sabes que para tu Papi siempre serás su bebe como para Mi, Mi pedacito de cielo"_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que su madre le dice que no lo puede evitar que le recorre sus lagrimas, pero sonríe al sentir el abrazo de su madre –"Mami tengo que ir a la escuela para saber si ya está listo el uniforme"_

_Asiente a lo que su hija le dice cuando se sorprende Kya al ver a su madre tomando su bolso, sonríe mas –"Bueno voy contigo y asi aprovechamos de comprarte zapatos y lo que vas a ocupar y aprovecho Yo de comprarme ropa de maternidad, porque mi amor la ropa que tenia de cuando estaba embarazada de ti como de tus hermanos la regale"_

_Sonríe a lo que su madre dice que ambas maestras aguas salen de la Isla,.._

_-"¿Tenzin tu crees que venga antes de la cena?"_

_Se sorprende el chico a la pregunta de su madre que hace mueca –"No me mires, sabes que Mama siempre deja algo de comida como pastel y fruta" _

_Los dos chicos se miran que sonríe cuando se abrazan ambos hermanos –"¿Qué te parece futuro maestro punta de flecha y vamos por una gran rebanada de pastes?"_

_Tenzin sonríe de oreja a oreja a la pregunta de su hermano que acepta –"Esta vez estamos de acuerdo"_

_El chico sonríe a la respuesta de su hermana cuando abre sus ojos –"¿Cómo que estas vez estás de acuerdo?"_

_Tenzin solamente suspira que anima a su hermano a irse a la casa aprovechando que están solos,.._

_**Ciudad Republica, Escuela de Enfermería para Maestra Agua.-**_

_Kya estaba con su madre esperando a la señorita que le está haciendo su uniforme cuando,.._

_-"¡Que está muy largo!"_

_Madre e hija se sorprende a quien grita quejándose que esta largo cuando ven que salen dos mujeres con mueca de disgusto,.._

_-"No lo quiero, deseo que me lo arregle como Yo quiero"- se queja una chica de piel bronceada de ojos azules, Kya como su madre al ver quién es la chica suspira que solamente mueve su cabeza_

_-"¿Vienes por tu uniforme Niña?"_

_Asiente Kya a la pregunta que le hace la señorita costurera que ella como su madre les hace pasar, cuando se está viéndose como le quedo su uniforme –"¿Y bien que te parece?"_

_Sonríe Kya a la pregunta de la señorita que al verla se ve que está cansada –"Bien para mí está bien,.. Verdad Mami"_

_Katara al ver a su hija se lleva su mano a su barbilla la señorita costurera al ver su reacción suspira –"¿También desea que se lo levante?"_

_Se sorprende Katara a la pregunta que sonríe y deja escapar una pequeña risita –"No está bien, no querrá que el Avatar al ver a su hija con un vestido rabón entre en estado avatar"_

_La señorita se sorprende a lo que dice cuando mira a la chica que sonríe y a la vez suspira que asiente –"¿Eres hija del Avatar Aang?"_

_Se sorprende Kya a su pregunta pero sonríe cuando se baja en donde esta sonríe mas al sentir el abrazo de su madre –"Si ella es su hija como esta que está en mi vientre"_

_Abre sus ojos más la señorita costurera que sonríe –"¿Usted es la Maestra Katara?"_

_-"Si esa soy Yo"_

_-"Pero porque no me dijo que eres tu niña su hija, Yo con gusto hubiera ido a tu casa a dejarte el uniforme"_

_-Gracias pero no es necesario _

_Sonríe la señorita al escuchar lo que Kya le dice que le entrega su uniforme cuando también le entrega la recepcionista de la escuela lo que va a necesitar para cuando vaya al hospital._

_-bueno mi amor ahora a ir al centro comercial- sonríe de oreja a oreja a lo que su madre cuando salen de la escuela y como el concejo está enfrente ambas se miran_

_-"¿Vamos a irle avisar a Papi?"_

_-"No,.."_

_Se sorprende pero a la vez entiende porque las veces que su padre como sus hermanos las han acompañados son los primero que se desesperan que ya se quieren ir._

_Al ir al centro comercial, ambas madre e hija entran cuando sonríen a quienes ven_

_-"¡Tía Suki,.. Muchachos!"-_

_La señora del concejal de la tribu del agua sonríe al ver a su sobrina como a su cuñada, cuando los chicos sonríen también_

_-"¿Qué hacen aquí?"_

_-"Suki venimos a comprar ropa para mí y cosas que Kya necesitara para la escuela"_

_Sonríe la guerrera de la Isla de Kyoshi a lo que su cuñada le dice pero al ver sus hijos se ven que están aburridos, solamente suspira ella, pero sonríe_

_Las chicas están en departamento de damas cuando sonríe Kya al ver varios pijamas como ropa intima pero se sorprende al ver a su madre como su tía al ver unas prendas íntimas muy coquetas y algo reveladores,.._

_-"¿Están hermosos?"- Katara como Suki sonríe a lo que les dice que voltean verla –"¿Me imagino que uno de esos se ha de utilizar en la luna de miel?_

_Las chicas se sorprende cuando se ríen cuando Kya al escuchar a su madre como a su Tía arquea su ceja –"¿Qué es lo gracioso?"_

_Ambas se tranquilizan cuando su madre se le acerca como su tía, se sorprende más –"Mi pedacito en realidad uno de "estos comisiones",.. Servirían para tener contento a tu "Marido",.. También como para un,.. "Aniversario"_

_Se sorprende mas la chica a lo su madre le dice cuando se acerca mas su Tía –"Hija,.. Porque en la luna de Miel pararía unos,.. Días antes de que utilizaras un comisión"_

_Abre mas sus ojos a lo que les dice que voltea a ver a su madre que esta roja como a su tía –"¡Oogisss!"_

_Las chicas se ríen a lo que Kya les dice que sale a ver a sus primos que están aburridos-"¿Qué les pasa?"_

_Hakoda como Oyagi suspiran que se miran que voltean ver a su prima ella a su vez pasa saliva –"Kya dile a Mama que nos vamos para el concejo a buscar a Papa que cuando acabe de sus compras que se vaya para allá"_

_Asiente a lo que los chicos les dice cuando entra a buscar a su Tía pero a ver a esta con su madre y ven que ya traen algunas bolsas pero su sorprenda es mayor al ver que están en el departamento de Caballeros de ropa interior que hace meca a lo que ambas están viendo_

_-"Tía me dijeron los chicos que se fueron al concejo a buscar al Tío Sokka que saliendo de ahí fueras para allá"_

_Suspira a lo que su sobrina le dice que asiente pero Kya al ver nuevamente lo que están viendo –"¿Mami que haces porque estiras esos,.. Calzones?"_

_Sonríe la maestra agua a la pregunta de su hija que le muestra, ella al verlo arque mas su ceja –"Mi amor tengo que estar segura si será el indicado para tu padre o alguno de tus hermanos"_

_Abre mas sus ojos que voltean a verla –"MAMI"_

_Se ríe Suki a las ocurrencias de su sobrina cuando se acerca a ella –"Mira hija no ha todos les gusta sus calzones,.. Algo aguados otros algo ajustados, por ejemplo a tu Tío Sokka le gusta que estén a su cuerpo como a tus primos"_

_Se pone roja a lo que escucha cuando ve a su madre con varios –"Si mi pedacito a tu papi le gusta un poco aguados, Ya lo sabes que le dé algo de aire" –_

_Se ríe Suki al escucharla cuando abre sus ojos, se pone más roja cuando su madre se lo muestra como son los calzones que le gusta su padre y se pone más roja_

_-Vamos mi amor no te pongas asi ya te veré cuando te cases y tendrás que escogerle los calzones a tu marido"_

_Suspira más Kya a lo que su madre le dice que mejor se sienta en el piso que las chicas al verla solamente se ríen._

_Pasa el rato cuando están con lo de Kya se sorprenden a quien ven –"¿Qué paso chicos?"_

_Ambos chicos suspiran a la pregunta de su madre _

_-"Mama lo que pasa que Papa como el Tío Aang ya no están en el concejo que ya se fueron para la casa"_

_Suki como Katara suspiran al escuchar lo que los chicos dicen suspiran que mejor Suki se despide de ellas cuando,.._

_-"¿Qué pasa Hija?" –se sorprende a como su sobrina le puso la mano en su vientre _

_-"Nada Tía –sonríe al hablare- es mi primita, es una niña fuerte y sana y,…"-cierra sus ojos cuando los abre que su corazón empieza a palpitar pero al ver a su Tía le da una sonrisa- Y será bella como tu_

_Sonríe la guerra al escuchar lo que su sobrina dice que acaricia su vientre que mejor se despide para dirigirse hacia su casa._

_Katara al ver como se puso su hija al acariciar el vientre de su cuñada se sorprende que la abrace –"¿Qué pasa mi amor?"_

_-"Mami,.. Nada la bebe como mi hermanita viene fuerte y sanas" –sonríe al decirle que se trata de tranquilizar al descubar –"Es una maestra agua"- se dice en voz baja cuando su madre la saca de sus pensamientos para seguir,…_

_Pasa el rato ellas siguen en sus compras,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang había llegado que se sorprende que ninguno de sus hijos haya ido a recibirlo que cuando entra a su casa se sorprende al ver a sus muchachos,.. Tenzin sentado en el piso leyendo, Bumi con sus piernas en la pared._

_-"¿Quién te dijo que eso es meditar?",.._

_Suspira el chico al escuchar lo que su hermano menor le dice –"Vamos cabeza de aire esto también sirve"_

_Suspira Aang al escuchar a sus hijos pero sonríe –"Hola"_

_Los chicos sonríen al saludo que se levanta, sonríe el mas al abrazo de sus hijos pero al verlos solos se sorprende –"¿En donde andan los amores de esta casa?"_

_Bumi Tenzin se miran que suspiran –"¿Mama y la llorona?"_

_Cruza sus brazos a la pregunta de su hijo –"Bumi",.._

_-"Papa se fueron de compras"_

_-"¡Que!",..¿Como de compras?" –les pregunta sentándose en uno de sus sillones de su sala, los chicos suspiran que se sientan a un lado de el _

_-"Papa para que las quieres aquí,.. "-le dice quejándose cuando al ver a sus hijos ambos chicos suspiran_

_-"Papa, Lo que pasa que Mama amaneció quejándose que ya esta gorda, que la ropa no le queda y como Kya tenía que ir a la escuela por lo de su uniforme que saliendo de ahí irían al centro comercial"_

_Suspira a lo que su hijo le dice que al verlos a los dos cruza sus brazos –"¿Y ustedes porque no fueron con ellas?"_

_-"PAPA",.. –ambos chicos suspira al escuchar el reclamo de su padre, que Aang solamente suspira_

_-"Bien, si al rato no llegan voy por ellas"- suspira el par de chicos a lo que sus padre le dice que asienten. Sale de su sale que se dirige hacia su habitación y dejar su capa de maestro aire-"¿Por qué no llegaron conmigo?,..Que no ven que no pueden andar solas,.." –Suspira que se sienta en la cama –"Y las tres"-nuevamente suspira que se recuesta un rato en su cama._

_Pasa el rato cuando despierta –"Ya es de noche"- recoge su capa cuando ve nuevamente a sus muchachos en la sala –"¿Bumi, Tenzin, Ya llegaron?"_

_-"No"_

_Hace mueca –"Anden vengan conmigo vamos por ellas"- los dos chicos suspiran a la petición de su padre que va con él cuando están a punto de salir de la casa cruza sus brazos y molesto a quien viene llegando –"¿Se divirtieron mis,.. Amores?"_

_Katara al vero solamente suspira, Kya pasa saliva –"Hola,.. Papi"_

_Suspira al saludo de su hija pero al ver a su amada que le da una cara, suspira mas –"¿Por qué no fueron al concejo?"_

_Madre e hija se detiene a su pregunta que voltea a verlo. Katara se le acerca y le da un ligero beso en sus labios cuando le da una bolsa_

_Aang arque su ceja al ver la bolsa –"¿Qué es?"_

_Sonríe Katara al escucharlo cuando a sus hijos también se le a cada uno., los chicos sonríe cuando ve que su marido espera su respuesta que volta a ver a su hija_

_-"Son calzones,.. Papi"_

_Abre sus ojos a los que su hija dice cuando escucha que los chicos se ríen –"También lo de ustedes,.. Par de cabezas huecas"_

_Los chicos pasan saliva a los que su hermana le dice-"¿Y los tuyos que me imagino que son de florecitas, de encaje rosa y moñito?",.._

_Kya volta a ver a su hermano que le da una cara, Bumi se ríe al saber que si le atino_

_-"No,.. Solamente son rosas"_

_Les dice como si nada y se dirige hacia su habitación a dejar a sus cosas._

_Katara también hace los mismo cuando entra ve que Aang entra también que sabe que le va a reclamar-"Antes de que empieza a decirme porque tú hija y Yo estábamos en la calle, primero fuimos a la escuela por su uniforme"_

_-"Katara, eso ya lo sé,.. -¿Pero dime porque no fueron por mi?"_

_Suspira nuevamente la maestra agua a su reclamo que voltea a verlo que le da una cara –"¡Para que!", Para que estés como la última vez que nos acompañaste,.. Que ya te querías regresar para la casa_

_Suspira mas al escucharla cuando ve varias bolsas –"¿No me digas que ya compraste cosas para mi pequeña?"_

_Katara está ya de mal humor que voltea a verlo –"No,.." sabes bien hasta que se acerqué el nacimiento de nuestra pequeña vamos a comprar sus cosas, -le dice casi gritándole cuando suspira para controlarse que voltea a verlo- compre, Ropa,.. ¡Avatar!, porque no sé si has dado cuenta estoy más gorda cuando estaba embarazada de tu hija_

_Pasa saliva a como le dice que suspira que la abraza que pasa sus manos en su vientre –"Amorcito tú no estás gorda está más hermosa que nunca"_

_Suspira a lo que siempre le ha dicho que sale., Aang al versa suspira mas que va detrás de ella que se dirige hacia la cocina cuando sonríe al ver a su hija que está calentando la comida, que se sienta en su mesa como los chicos, suspira mas al ver a su amada Katara enojada que se lleva su mano a su cabeza calva, pasa saliva y con una ligera sonrisa –"¿Qué compraste mi bebe?"_

_Sonríe Kya a la pregunta de su padre que se sienta cuando ve a su madre que diga –Bueno Papi compre un par de medias, como zapatos de enfermera y unos listones el cabello- sonríe al decirle_

_-"Y no se te olvide que Mama te compro calzones también" –se ríe Bumi al decirle que Ella hace mueca de enojo cuando,.. –"¡Oye!, ¿Porque me pegas?"_

_Cruza sus brazos la chica de los dos elementos a lo que su hermano dice –"Mis bebes, por favor"_

_Ambos hermanos suspira al escuchar la voz de su padre –"¿No compraron cosas para tu hermanita?"_

_-"No", Dice Mami hasta que se acerqué mas la fecha de su nacimiento, pero Papi vi una cunita hermosa para mi hermanita es blanca con adornos rosas,.. Papi parece como su fuera de azúcar de algodón_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que Kya le dice que voltea a ver a su amada que asiente sonríe mas al verla –"¿En verdad te gusto?"_

_Sonríe más Kya a la pregunta de su padre_

_-"Aang está casi idéntica a la de Kya cuando era bebe"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que dice que voltea a verla –"Pues,.. Vamos a comprarla de una vez"_

_Sonríe a lo que su amado esposo dice que acaricia su vientre –"Aang deja que nazca primero y después la compramos"_

_Suspira a lo que le dice que sonríe al recuerdo –"Es lo mismo que me dijiste cuando estabas embarazada de mi bebe, y con Bumi también"_

_Los chicos sonríe cuando -"¿Y yo?"_

_Sonríen a la pregunta de Tenzin que Katara lo abraza que le da un beso en su cabeza calva –"Bueno mi amor a ti como nacieses en la tribu nos las regalaron"_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice cuando Kya arque su ceja al abrazo de su hermano –"Bueno llorona tendrás que darles tus peluches a la pequeña cuando este aquí"_

_Al escuchar lo que su hermano dice, hace puchero que molesta cruza sus brazos que voltea a ver a sus padres y ellos a la vela suspiran pero sonríe_

_-"¿Y a propósito hablando de nuestra nueva hermano ya pensaron que nombre ponerles?"_

_Aang y Katara se miran que sonríe que se abrazan cuando el pone su mano en su vientre –"Si,.. Katara"_

_-"¿Le vas a poner el nombre de Mama?"_

_Ambos sonríe –Si, A tu hermana el nombre de tu abuela, pero si ella estuviera viva no duraría que se llamara como Mami,.. A Bumi como mi mejor amigo y Tenzin Mami lo escogió_

_Los chicos se sorprenden a lo que su Padre dice _

_-"¿Y están seguro que será otra,.. Llorona?"_

_-"¡Bumi!" _

_-Porque dices eso Tú también eras bien llorón _

_El chico suspira a lo que su hermana dice cuando el menor también se ríe –"Y tú no te quedas atrás"_

_El joven futuro maestro aire hace mueca a lo que su hermana _

_-"Por favor no discutan, Y si es una niña y ya está hablado"_

_Los tres hermanos suspiran a lo que su madre dice que terminan de cenar._

_Pasa el rato ya están todos dormidos menos los amantes esposos,.._

_Suspira Aang al ver porque Katara se tarda tanto en el baño cuando ve que sale su amada esposa que le da una sonrisa._

_Sonríe al ver a su amado esposo esperándola cuando delante de, el abre su bata para dejarla a un lado._

_Aang al verla en un mini-comisión en color rosa claro que le llega a sus caderas y con un profundo escote que se ven sus pechos ya hinchados por el embarazo, pasa saliva cuando ve que entra en la cama, sonríe mas _

_-"Buenas noches,.. Aang"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que su amada esposa dice que se rasca su cabeza calva que voltea a verla –"Amorcito,.."_

_Sonríe al escucharlo que se voltea como si nada –"¿Si,.. Qué pasa?"_

_Arque su ceja a su pregunta que poco a poco se acerca a ella_

_Katara al verlo que uno de sus brazos roza un brazo suyo voltea a verlo –"¿Si,.. Aang?"_

_El maestro aire sonríe al verla que se acerca más a ella, que pasa sus manos por su cintura que le da un beso en su mejilla –"Amorcito,.. Sabes que no necesitas nada para provocarme?"- sonríe el futuro padre al decirle a su amada_

_-"No lo compre para provocarte"_

_Abre sus ojos que voltea a verla –"¡Que!,.."_

_Sonríe al escucharlo como dice que se acerca poco a poco que le da un beso en su cuello, otro en su hombro -"Amorcito,…"_

_-"Si,… Aang,…"_

_Se relaja al sentir los besos de su amada por su cuerpo cuando se detiene –"¿Qué pasa Katara?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su amado maestro aire que le coge su mano para ponerlo en su vientre._

_Abre sus ojos a lo que siente que voltea a verla –"¿Katara la pequeña Katara se mueve?"_

_Asiente a lo que dice que ahora Aang va directo a sus labios para besarlos, que poco a poco se hace más apasionados que caen en la cama, sonríe al sentir ahora ella los besos en su piel cuando siente sus manos en sus caderas,.._

_-"En verdad Mami estas más hermosa que nunca con tus caderas anchas"_

_Abre sus ojos al escuchar lo que le dice que cuando está a punto de reclamarle cuando sus labios están en sus labios,.._

_-"Aang,…."_

_Sonríe mas el maestro aire al escúchala que besa sus mejillas cuando sus manos bajan el tirante de su comisión que sus labios reclama su cuerpo,.._

_Poco a poco Aang va recorriendo el cuerpo de su amada maestra agua cuando escucha que le llama sonríe al escucharla cuando se acerca a su oído –"¿Estas lista amorcito?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su amado avatar que sonríe –"Siempre estoy lista"_

_Ambos al verse sonríe que nuevamente se besan poco a poco abriendo sus bocas, saboreando el placer de sus labios,.. Cuando ambos Jadena al decir su nombre al sentirse nuevamente que se pertenecen siendo uno,.._

_Poco a poco lentamente se nueve con ella como un ritmo de danza hasta que se vuelve más apasionado que empiezan ambos a decir sus nombre, pidiendo más de ellos cuando sucumban a la pasión de su amor,.._

_Poco a poco ambos recuperan el aliento, su respiración hasta que ambos se miran y poco a poco se dan una sonrisa acompañado mutuamente con un ligero beso._

_Se acomoda en su pecho, sintiendo los brazos de su amado un brazo la abraza y el otro está en su vientre cuando escucha que deja escapar un suspira que voltea a verlo –"¿Qué pasa Aang?"_

_Sonríe a su pregunta que nuevamente se acerca para darle un beso –"Katara me siento el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo, estoy tan completo que nada me hace falta te tengo a ti a nuestros bebes que esto es un hermoso sueño"_

_Sonríe a lo que dice su amado maestro aire –"Si te entiendo también soy inmensamente feliz"_

_Ambos amantes nuevamente se miran que sonríe y al verse –"Te Amo"-sonríe ambos al decirse que se relajan al dar bienvenida al sueño…._

_Kya despierta de su sueño que poco a poco se tranquiliza –"La bebe que tendrá mis Tíos es una niña y es una maestra agua"- poco a poco la joven maestra se quita sus lagrimas que recuerda al ver a la niña en su padre –"¿será la hija de mis tíos el próximo avatar?"- se pregunta que abraza mas sus peluches que trata que esos pensamientos no le afecte._

_Días después: llego el día que todos regresan a la escuela _

_-"¿Katara ya esta lista mi bebe?"_

_Suspira a la pregunta de su amada cuando –"Ya estoy lista Papi"_

_Aang al ver a su hija vestida de enfermera se levanta cuando da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y orgullosamente –"Mi bebe,.. Estas hermosa"_

_Sonríe la chica al alago de su padre que se sonroja cuando,.. –"Kya",.. ¿En verdad si pareces una enfermera?"_

_Se sonroja mas al escuchar a sus hermanos cuando siente ella una abrazo como un beso en su mejilla –"Si mi pedacito estas más hermosa"_

_Sonríe mas al escuchar a su madre que llego la hora de irse al escuela,.._

_**Ciudad Republica Hospital General de la Cuidad.-**_

_Kya junto con sus compañeras están en el hospital cuando la Maestra Ming empieza a carraspear –"Señoritas ella es la Jefa de enfermeras Jenny"_

_Las chicas hacen una reverencia de saludo cuando la Jefa les regresa y con una sonrisa –"Señoritas,.. Sean Bienvenidas a este Hospital ustedes vendrán tres día a la semana y los otros dos será en su escuela, -les dice con autoridad y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios- en mis manos tengo un bote que corresponde a todos los departamentos del Hospital y durante cada mes se ara nuevamente el cambio que les corresponde que he decidido que sea el destino que se encargue en que departamento estarán, solamente serán una pocas chicas que les tocara que comodinas que será Yo quien decida en donde estarán porque será que suplan alguna de las compañeras enfermeras-_

_Las chicas sonríen y asisten a lo que dice cuando empieza cada una de ellas sacar el papelito cuando,_

_-"¿Por qué me toco en área de pediatría?" –la Maestra Ming al escuchar y saber de quién es el reclamo solamente suspira _

_-"Linny, acuérdate que es a la azar"- le chica al escuchar lo que su maestra dice hace mueca cuando sonríe que espera a que todas terminen de sacar el papelito_

_Kya sonría al ver qué papel que te toco que es de intercambio cuando sonríe mas al escuchar que su amiga Kimmy también, que ambas sonríen al saber que estarán juntas cuando todas terminaron viene cada enfermera jefa del departamento para llevarse y como Kya y Kimmy junto con tres chicas mas son de comodín esperan a la jefa Jenny cuando la jefa al ver a una chica que espera hablar_

_-"¿Si que pasa señorita?"_

_-"Jefa Jenny, mi nombre es Linny y mi padre es Secretario Representante de la Tribu Agua del Norte en el Concejo y es muy amigo del Doctor Lon y quiero pedirle que me cambie no me gusta los niños"_

_Suspira la jefa al escucharla cuando voltea a ver a la Maestra Ming que asiente a lo que dice pero al ver a la chica se pone firme –"Lo siento,.. Niña debes de aceptar lo que te toco"- se lo dice firme que ve con Kya y las demás chicas._

_Linny al ver la respuesta hace berrinche –"Usted me las pagara"- le dice casi gritando que la jefa Jenny la ignora cuando se lleva a las chicas a su oficina que las hace que se sienten_

_-"Bueno chicas ustedes serán comodinas que estarán en donde se les necesiten pero me gustaría saber en donde usted les gustaría estar"_

_Las chicas al verse sonríen –"Bueno,.. Jefa Jenny en realidad en donde usted nos diga estaremos –sonríe la jefa al escuchar a una chica de unos hermoso ojos azul claro que al verla y contemplarla se sorprende y mas por tu tono de piel que solamente le sonríe_

_-"Gracias por ser animada eso demuestra que si desean ser una buena enfermera"_

_Las chicas sonríen al escuchar lo que la Jefa de Enfermeras le dice._

_Pasaron los días, los meses,.. Katara ya con su vientre mas hinchado igual que las chicas,… cuando a Kya la mandaron que estuviera en el departamento de adultos mayores sonríe al verlos _

_-"Buenos días",.. –sonríe los pacientes al ver a una joven enferme delgadita y unos enormes y grandes ojos de un azul claro como el cielo –"Mi nombre es Kya y estaré para ayudarles"_

_Los pacientes sonríen al acucharla que en realidad son puras señoras _

_-"Mis chicas les deja aquí a esta chica deán buenas con ella no querrán asustármela,.. Verdad"- las pacientes asiente a lo que la jefa del departamento dice que sonríe cuando dejan que se vaya_

_-"¿No eres demasiado pequeña para ser enfermera?"_

_Sonríe Kya a la pregunta de una señora –"Bueno para ser enfermera no hay edad,..¿Verdad?"- _

_La señora sonríe más al escucharla cuando siente Kya la mirada de una de ella que sonríe –"¿Cómo se encuentra?"_

_Sonríe la señora que al verla pone su mano en su mejilla, Kya sonría a su gesto –"¿Tu Padre es un Poderoso Maestro?"- abre sus ojos a su pregunta que sonríe de oreja a oreja –"¿Tu Madre una Gran Maestra?" –abre sus ojos a nuevamente a su pregunta que sonríe mas cuando se sorprende que toma su mano –"¿Tienes el poder de contactarte con los espíritus y ver el futuro?" _

_Kya esta quieta a lo que dice que quita su mano que se lleva su pecho que no lo puede evitar que empieza a recorrer sus lágrimas_

_-"¡Wu!",.. ¿Ya hiciste en llorar a la niña?" _

_Kya esta quieta cuando ve la señora, "Wu" desea acercársela –"No tengas miedo mi Niña recuerda que el futura cambia como puede ser un futuro presente como lejano"_

_Kya está que no sabe que decir cuando-"¿Qué te pasa Maravilla?"_

_Kya está que no reacciona a la pregunta de su jefa del departamento_

_-"Jefa Miky lo que Pasa que aquí la,.. Adivina le dijo a la niña que tiene el poder de ver el futuro"_

_Suspira a lo que le dice que hace que Kya sale de ese departamento que se la lleva a su oficina –"Tranquila hija,.. Tranquila"_

_Kya no lo evita que esta con sus lagrimas que voltea a ver a su jefa –"Jefa Miky lo que esa señora me dijo,…" -se lo dice entre cortado su voz que la jefa la abraza-_

_-lo sé mi niña lo sé,.. –Voltea a ver a su jefa- "Kya es verdad,.. El estos meses de tiempo que has venido aquí al Hospital has sabido cuando alguien le ha llego su momento, como cuando una señora sabes si es un niño o niña lo que lleva en su vientre y mas se es un maestro o no"_

_Asiente a lo que dice –"Es verdad solamente al verlos se me viene a la mente, pero nunca me puse a pensar que tenia eso,.."_

_Suspira la Jefa a lo que dice –"Que te parece si te vas a tu casa a descansar lo bueno que es fin de semana y no será hasta la otra semana que vengas al hospital"_

_-"Pero,.. Jefa que dirá la Jefa Jenny"_

_Sonríe al decir –No te preocupes por Jenny yo me encargo de ella, anda ve recoge tus cosas y nos vemos la próxima semana,.. "¿Te parece?"_

_Asiente a lo que le dice que la abraza y le da un beso en su mejilla que sale de ahí Kya para irse a su casa,.._

_Suspira Miky cuando sale para ir buscando a Jenny que se sorprende al verla como secretaria del Doctor Lon –"¿Jenny que haces aquí?" - Suspira la Jefa de enfermeras cuando le hace mueca –"¿No me digas que la recomendada ni para eso sirve?"_

_Suspira más que asiente cuando ambas enfermeras sonría al ver que matrimonio viene a chequeo –"Avatar, Maestra Katara"_

_Sonríe a su saludo –"Tenemos cita con Lon"_

_Asiste a lo que dice que lo hace pasar a la pequeña salita cuando_

_-"Jenny para decirte que le di la salida a la Maravilla"-_

_Se sorprende al que dice –"¿Qué paso?"_

_Miky se sienta que suspira –"¿Sabes que la mandaste con las señoras mayores?" –asiente Jenny a lo que su compañera dice que está al tanto- bien veras,.. ¿Te has dado cuenta que esta niña tiene una habilidad de ver a las personas?"- nuevamente asiente a lo que dice cuando ve que suspira mas –Bien sabes que esta señora, La que dice que es adivina- abre mas sus ojos Jenny- Bueno le dijo que tiene una conexión espiritual y que puede ver el futuro_

_Jenny al ir descubriendo suspira- "Pobre niña, ella tan servicial que como quisiera que todas las enfermeras fueran como ella, sabes que ella es única"_

_Miky sonríe a lo que su jefa dice –"porque crees que le digo maravilla"_

_Ambas enfermeras sonríe cuando,.. –"¿Sabes que dijo que su padre es un Poderoso Maestro y su Madre una Gran Maestra?" –Jenny se sorprende _

_-"¿Qué acaba de decir?"_

_Ambas enfermeras se sorprende quien pregunta –"Avatar, Maestra Katara que una de nuestras chicas enfermeras una paciente le dijo que es hija de un poderoso maestro como su madre una gran maestra"_

_Aang y Katara se miran cuando ambos se sientan que Katara se lleva su mano a su vientre ya hinchado, que ambas enfermeras se asustan al verla_

_-"¿se encuentra bien?"_

_Asiste Katara a su pregunta cuando Aang la abraza –"Estoy bien lo que pasa que me sorprendió al escuchar de que estaban hablando de una chica"_

_-Si es chica es una excelente auxiliar que un día será una gran enfermera aparte que tiene una habilidad de percepción Única que sabe cuando desafortunadamente alguien ya le llego su hora de despedirse de este mundo como también cuando ha visto a señoras embarazada sabe si el bebe que está en su vientre es niño o niña y más grandioso es que sabe si será un maestro o no"_

_Aang y Katara están sorprendidos a lo que dice que Katara se muerde su labio –"¿Y cómo se llama la chica?"_

_Las enfermeras sonríen a su pregunta –"Kya",.. La niña se llama Kya_

_Aang y Katara al saber a su revelación se miran que están sorprendido al descubrir que la chica de quien hablan es su hija_

_-"¿por casualidad esta niña Kya cómo es?"_

_La jefe de enfermeras sonríe a la pregunta del avatar –"Vera es algo bajita,.. Delgadita de unos enorme y hermosos ojos de un azul claro como el cielo, que hace mucho tiempo que no miraba ese tono de ojos y su piel algo ligeramente bronceada"_

_El avatar al saber se deja caer que al ver a su amada esposa asiente que si es su hija –"Katara es mi bebe"_

_Asiente a lo que dice que voltean a ver a las enfermeras –"¿En donde esta ella?"_

_Las jefas enfermeras se sorprende a la pregunta del avatar –"Bueno avatar la mande para su casa"_

_Abre sus ojos al saber que se levantan ambos –"¿adonde van, recuerden que tiene cita con Lon?"_

_Ambos al verse suspira cuando Katara acaricia su vientre que mejor se siente a esperar al Doctor. Aang al ver a su amada esposa como reacciono, suspira que se sienta cuando la abraza y se queda con ella,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Kya había llegado a su casa que se va directamente a su habitación que se deja caer llorando,.. –"No puede ser,… ¿Qué Yo tenga eso,.. No?" –Se dice enojada y llora mas –"Papi no se puede ir de este mundo,.. No",..-_

_La chica se queda encerrada en su habitación llorando al saber que tiene una habilidad de ver el futuro que no desea tenerlo._

_**Ciudad Republica, Hospital General.-**_

_Aang y Katara siguen en la espera del Doctor cuando llega sonríe al verlos que lo hace pasar_

_-"¿Cómo se ha sentido?"_

_De una ligera sonrisa a la pregunta del Lon que voltea a verlo -"Bien,.."_

_Sonríe Lon al ver al par de esposo que traen una cara cuando carraspea, ambos se sorprende –"Bien trae su presión un poco alta" –asiste Katara a lo que dice –"Deberían de estar orgullosos su hija es una excelente chica"_

_Voltean ambos a lo que Lon dice que sonríen –"Si mi bebe es una excelente niña"_

_Asiente a lo que su amado esposo dice –"Si mi pedacito,.. Ella es única"_

_Sonríe Lon a lo que dice cuando termina de checarla –Bien, está bien ya dentro de unos meses llegara su nuevo bebe- sonríe ambos al saber –"¿Ya les ha dicho su hija que será?"_

_Ambos sonríe a su pregunta que Katara toca su vientre cuando sonríe mas al ver la mano de su amada maestro aire en su vientre –"Si es una niña"_

_-"¿Y les ha dicho si será una maestra,.. O No?"_

_Katara se sorprende a su pregunta que recuerda que hace meses atrás su hija le dijo que será una maestra aire,.._

_Aang se sorprende que voltea a ver a su amada –"¿estas bien Katara?"_

_Se sorprende a lo que dice pero le da una sonrisa-"Bien estoy bien"_

_Lon se sorprende un poco a como lo ve pero sonríe –Bien los espero dentro de un mes y recuerden que ya pueden ir comprando cosas para su nuevo bebe"_

_Ambos sonríe a lo que dice que salen de ahí para dirigirse hacia su casa,.._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang está ayudando a Katara a bajarse cuando suspira y recuerda las palabras de Lon –"¿Katara te ha dicho mi bebe si la pequeña será una maestra o no?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que deja escapar un suspiro, el maestro aire se sorprende a cómo ve a su amada que la abraza –"¿Dime amor que pasa?"_

_-"Aang,.. Si, nuestra Bebe Ya me ha dicho que sea nuestra pequeña?"_

_Abre sus ojos que sonríe que al verla –"¿Y que es,..?"_

_Sonríe al acariciar su vientre –"Una maestra,… Aire"_

_Aang al saber que tendrá una maestra aire grita de felicidad cuando la mira que le recorren sus lagrimas que la abraza- "Katara nuestra bebe es de dos elementos y nuestra pequeña como nuestro muchachito un maestra aire y no olvidemos a nuestro muchacho un no maestro,.. Esto es maravilloso"_

_-"Si Aang esto es maravilloso otro maestro aire ahora son tres"_

_-"¿Cómo que tres,.. No olvide a mi bebe ella también se cuenta?"_

_Asiente a lo que dice que ambos entran felices cuando miran a los chicos sonríen mas –"¿Bumi en donde está Kya?"_

_El chico se sorprende a la pregunta de su madre –"¿Kya?,… ¿No se supone que le toco hospital?"_

_Aang y Katara se sorprende a lo que su hijo dice que ambos se van a su habitación cuando la abren sonríe al verla que está dormida._

_Ambos salen para no despertarla cuando despierta ella que se abraza más sus peluches,.. –"¿Tengo que hablar bien con esa señora,.. Wu sobre lo que vi?"- se pregunta que nuevamente se queda en la cama con sus pensamientos,.._

_***Espero que haya sido de su agrado,..**_

_***Gracias por todo.**_


	90. Chapter 91

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Nikol, Gracias a decirme me haces que me sonroje,.. Los únicos que merecen un premio son ustedes por leer mi historia y dejar cuando pueden sus mensajes, para mí es el mejor premio que sea de su agrado. Gracias.**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jadena**_

_***MGDI**_

_Aang y Katara se sentían felices al saber que su hija está en la casa dormida cuando se sienta ella en una de las sillas de su cocina que deja escapar un suspiro_

_-"¿Qué te pasa Katara?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su amada esposo que acaricia su vientre, -"Aang pienso en Kya"_

_Sonríe que pone sus rodilla en el piso que acaricia su vientre hinchado sonríe mas al sentir a su pequeña,.. - "Te entiendo amorcito también estoy preocupado por nuestra bebe"_

_Ambos padres suspiran que se dan un ligero beso –"Oogisss",.. Ambos padres sonríe a escuchar quien dice –"Ya lo sé que tienen hambre"_

_Ambos chicos sonríen a lo que su madre dice que le ayudan a hacer la cena,.._

_Pasa el rato cuando están en la mesa y antes que Katara se siente se dirige hacia la habitación de su hija que entra sonríe al verla que se está cepillando_

_-"Mami"_

_La maestra agua se acerca hacia su hija que la abraza- "¿Qué te pasa mi pedacito?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta que le da una sonrisa y trata que no adivine a lo que le esta pasando –"Nada Mami", lo que pasa que Salí temprano del Hospital porque me empezó a doler la cabeza y la Jefa,.. "Jenny", me dio la salida temprano- sonríe al decirle,_

_Katara al escuchar lo que su hija dice solamente le sonríe que le pone una mano de su mejilla –"Hija vamos vente a cenar"_

_Asiente a lo que dice que ambas salen para irse a la cocina Aang sonríe al ver a sus amores que se sienten cuando los chicos al verla en pijama se sorprende –"¿A qué hora llegaste?"_

_Deja de comer que voltea a ver a sus hermanos –"Hace rato y estaba sola la casa"_

_Los chicos se miran que pasan saliva cuando Aang voltea a verlos_

_-"¿En donde andaban mis muchachitos?"_

_-"Papá no me mires,.. Sabes que en las tardes voy al templo"_

_-"¡Oye!",.. Yo estaba con los lémures y Bisontes dándoles de comer- se queja Bumi al ver como su hermano lo miraba._

_Aang sonríe a lo que sus muchachos dice cuando ve a su amada Katara que solamente mueve su cabeza, suspira solamente al verla cuando carraspea todos voltean a verlo –"¿Cómo te fue mi bebe?"_

_Kya al escuchar la pregunta de su padre, pasa saliva que le da una sonrisa –Bien,.. Papi Bien – al escuchar a su hija se sorprende pero sabe que le está mintiendo cuando escucha que carraspea ella –"Para informarles que la semana que entra es la última semana que voy a la escuela como al Hospital porque ya será el fin del semestre"_

_Sonríe a lo que su hija dice que asiente cuando ve que su amada Katara se levanta-"Bueno mi pedacito comprenderás que Yo ahora no podre ir por tus calificaciones"_

_Asiente a lo que le dice su madre cuando baja su mirada y se entristece al saber, Katara al ver la reacción de su hija pasa sus manos por sus hombros y le da una sonrisa –"Mi amor no te sientas mal pero aquí está tu Papi que ira",.. ¿Verdad Aang que iras?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su amada que asiente, y ve a su hija que le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acompañado con una ligera lagrima que cae por su mejilla se levanta para abrazarla –"Si mi bebe, Papi ira a recoger tus calificaciones"_

_Sonríe Kya al escuchar a su padre que no lo puede evitar que empieza a recorrer mas sus lagrimas –"¿Qué pasa mi bebe?"_

_Se controla que se quita sus lagrimas cuando ve a su madre algo asustada –"Nada,.. Lo que pasa que no se me ha quitado el dolor de cabeza"_

_Aang y Katara se mira que solamente la abrazan mas pero ella se zafa de los brazos de sus padres, ambos se sorprende a su acción que solamente les queda darle una sonrisa a Kya._

_Pasa el rato se disponen a dormir cuando Aang y Katara están en su habitación –"¿Katara mi bebe está mintiendo?"_

_Deja escapar a un suspiro al escuchar la pregunta de su amada esposo que se sienta que Aang la ayuda-"Lo sé que mi hija esta mintiendo,.. Aang pero no vez que es algo que ella no quiere que sepamos para que no nos preocupemos"_

_Suspira el avatar a lo que su amada Katara dice de su hija que se lleva su mano a su frente –"Lo se Katara pero porque siempre se guarda lo que le preocupa,.. Porque no me lo dice,.. Soy su Papi para protegerla"_

_Katara al escucharlo suspira que no lo puede evitar que acaricia su vientre –"Aang lo hace para que no nos asustemos aparte ella es como tú de sobre protectora y como sabe que llevo a su hermanita en mi vientre no quiere que me sienta mal"_

_Asiente a lo que dice que la abraza sonríe mas al sentir nuevamente a su pequeña –"Si ella siempre es asi tanto que quería dejar la escuela para estar contigo"_

_-"Lo sé Aang,.. Lo sé"_

_Ambos se abrazan –"Katara,…"_

_Sonríe la maestra agua al llamado de su esposo que voltea a verlo- "Si,.. Cariño"_

_Aang se sienta en la cama y ayuda a su amada que también se siente, ella al verlo se sorprende –"¿Amorcito será porque le dijeron a mi bebe que tiene la conexión con los espíritus y que puede ver el futuro?"_

_La maestra agua se sorprende a su pregunta cuando recuerda algo que sonríe –"Aang, ¿No será la Tía Wu?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su amada que voltea a verla que sonríe –"Amorcito no había pensado en eso,.. ¿Pero tú crees que sea ella?"_

_Sonríe Katara al recuerdo que pone ella su cabeza en su hombro, el Avatar al ver de sonríe que se acerca a ella que le da un ligero beso en sus labios "Sabes que me dijo que me casaría con un poderoso Maestro"_

_Sonríe al recuerdo que voltea a verla –"Claro que lo recuerdo" –se lo dice con entusiasmos que deja escapar un suspiro, pero al verla pasa saliva_

_Se sorprende a lo que su amado avatar dice, que arque su ceja –"¿Cómo ya lo sabías?"- le pregunta cruzada de brazos_

_Pasa saliva a su pregunta que la abraza y le da un ligero beso en sus labios "Amorcito,.. Yo,… Veras"- se sonroja al decirle _

_-"Aang,…."_

_Suspira el pobre avatar al reclamo de su amada que solamente le da otro beso en sus labios –"Amorcito ya sentía algo por ti y luego Sokka dijo que querías saber con quién te casarías y cuántos hijos tendrás y Yo,.."- pasa más saliva al decirle_

_Suspira al escucharlo pero sonríe nuevamente al recuerdo que le regresa el beso en sus labios –"Como no me he de acordar si le puse mucho gorro"_

_Ambos se ríen al recuerdo cuando suspira nuevamente Katara al recordar que es lo que le pasa a su hija, que Aang se da cuenta que le pone una mano en su mejilla, sonríe al gesto –"Aang sabes he notado a Kya algo miedosa desde que llegamos de la tribu digo más bien desde que vio el Iceberg y mas a ti"_

_Asiente a lo que su amada le dice que la abraza- También lo he notado que esta mas apegada a mí como si tiene miedo de separarse, pero Mi bebe,.. ¿Ve el futuro?_

_-Aang hay algo de debes de saber, Suki como Toph tendrán niñas pero la bebe de mi hermano será una maestra,.. "Agua"_

_Aang voltea a verla –"¿Maestra agua?"- asiente Katara su pregunta –"¿Ellos lo sabes?"_

_-"No",.. Ni tampoco Toph que tendrá una niña_

_Suspira más que ambos padres se abrazan –"Amorcito tendré que ir al mundo espiritual para saber si me pueden aconsejar a lo de nuestra bebe" - Katara asiente a lo que le dice cuando,.. –Sera Mañana hoy quiero estar en la cama con mi Diosa_

_Sonríe a lo que le dice su amado maestro que se abrazan para dar bienvenida al sueño,…_

_Kya no podía dormir por todo lo que su mente le estaba jugando, Está feliz con su trabajo de enfermera pero nunca pensó lo que realmente la Señora le dijo que tiene una habilidad de ver el "Futuro", saber a quién le llego la hora de su partida, pero se sorprendió mas al decirle que sabe si un bebe será niño o niño y más si será maestro o no., Suspira ella que se sienta en su cama que abraza mas su peluche el de la sonaja-"Yo creía que por ser una maestra agua tenía esa habilidad, pero no, Se que tengo algo de Papi como la conexión con los espíritus, pero esto no lo sé" –se dice que mejor se levanta hacia su cocina que se prepara un té para dormir cuando escucha un ruido que sale cuando –"¿Qué pasa Appa?"- ve al bisonte de su padre que le bufa cuando abre sus ojos –"¡Cielo!"- grita que corre hacia el establo sonríe pero se sorprende mas "¿Ya viene tus bebes?"- el Bisonte Cielo Bufa que le ayuda para que tenga sus bebes,…_

_Pasa un rato que sonríe ella –"Appa felicidades tienes tres hermosas bebes Bisontes"- el Bisonte se le acerca que le bufa -"¡Cielito!,.. ¿Mira a tus nuevas hermanitas?"- su bisonte como entendiera se le acerca que le bufa cuando ella bostece que se sienta en el piso que está lleno de paja, su bisonte se le acerca cuando recuesta ella su cabeza en su bisontes y se queda dormida al sentirse algo agotada al ayudar,.._

_Había amanecido, Aang se levanta que deja a Katara un rato más en la cama que se dirige hacia su cocina, para preparar el desayuno cuando se sorprende –"¿Qué extraño la puerta está algo abierta?" –Se pregunta que lo cierra cuando sonríe –"Tenzin"- solamente nueve su cabeza al recordar que de seguro su hijo salió a meditar, pasa el rato _

_-"¿Qué rico huele?"_

_Sonríe a quien pregunta que se acerca para darse un ligero beso en sus labios –"Amorcito para que te levantas"_

_Suspira pero a la vez sonríe Katara al llamado de su amado esposo que le ayuda a poner pan para tostarlo que sonríe mas a quien ven llegar_

_-"Buenos Días,.. Mis muchachitos"_

_Ambos chicos sonríen al llamado de su madre que se sirve té que se sientan en la mesa pero Aang al ver a Tenzin se sorprende_

_-"¿Hijo no fuiste a meditar?"_

_El chico se sorprende a la pregunta de su padre –"No, sabes que en este tiempo de frio medito en mi habitación y en la tarde en el templo Papá,..¿Porque lo preguntas?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la respuesta de su hijo cuando escuchan que tocan a su puerta que se levanta y va abrir cuando se sorprende al ver a unos de los acólitos_

_-"¡Aang,.. Katara,.. Chicos,..!" – Les saludan entusiasmado el chico –"¡Ya hay nuevos bebes!"_

_Aang juntos con Katara y los chicos sonríe a los que les dice el acolito que salen a verlos cuando llegan sonríen a ver a Cielo amamantando a tres Bebes Bisontes_

_-"¿Cuándo paso?"_

_Sonríe el acolito a la pregunta de Avatar que voltea a verlo –"Creo que fue en la madrugada, salía Yo de mi meditación cuando pase por aquí escuche ruido me asome y vi a Cielo con los bebes _

_Sonríe Aang como Katara al escucharlo –"¿Deja que se entre mi bebe se pondrá contenta?"_

_Sonríe Katara a su pregunta cuando ve a sus hijos –"¿Qué pasa Tenzin y Bumi?"_

_-"Mama creo que hay alguien adentro porque se ve unas piernas"_

_Se sorprende a lo que los chicos dicen que Aang entra para ver, pero al ver quién es sonríe cuando llegan los demás_

_-"¡KYA!"_

_La chica despierta al grito cuando ve a sus hermanos reírse hace mueca de enojo _

_-"¿Mi bebe te quedaste a dormir?"_

_Asiente la chica a la pregunta de su padre que ve que la abraza –Papi lo que paso que escuche un ruido vi a Appa y se me vino a la mente lo de Cielo y si era porque ya estaba dando a Luz_

_Sonríe al escucharla que la abraza –"¿Y me imagino que le ayudaste a que naciera sus nuevos bebes?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su madre que la abraza_

_-"Bueno son tres bebes como Yo soy mayor que Tenzin me toca ponerle a dos el nombre,.. Bola de aire tu escoges el otro"_

_Suspira Kya a las ocurrencias de su hermano –"No se te vaya a ocurrir ponerle nombre de niño,.." - Voltea a verla que asiente –Si son niñas,.._

_-"¡QUE!"-los chicos gritan al saber _

_-"¡Appa felicidades eres el rey de la Isla!" – el bisonte le bufa cuando Katara se ríe que voltea a verla que arque su ceja_

_-"Aang recuerda que tú querías puras niñas"_

_Se sonroja al recuerdo que la abraza más_

_-"¿Cómo que Papá quería puras,.. Lloronas?"_

_Suspira Aang a la pregunta de su hijo que mejor sale de ahí para regresar a su casa_

_-"¿Si Papá como esta eso?"_

_Suspira nuevamente a la pregunta de su hijo menor pero hace mueca al escuchar que su amada se ríe, los chicos al verla cruzan sus brazos –"Vamos no pongan esa cara solamente era un decir"_

_Los chicos solamente suspiran a lo que su madre dice que les va sirviendo el desayuno_

_Pasa el rato todo feliz al saber que hay mas bebes bisontes cuando Aang sale y se dirige hacia el templo para meditar., Se pone en posición de meditación, juntas sus manos suspira cuando sus tatuajes empiezan a brillar,.._

_**Mundo Espiritual.-**_

_Abre sus ojos que sonríe_

_-"_Mi joven amigo pides de mi presencia",..

_Sonríe al ver a su amigo ante su asesor–"Si Roku"_

_El viejo avatar le saluda _–"¿En qué te puedo ayudar,.. Aang?"

_Sonríe a su pregunta cuando deja escapar un suspiro –"Roku se trata de mi,.. Bebe"_

El antecesor del avatar le da una ligera sonrisa –"¿Quieres saber si es verdad que nuestra pequeña puede ver el futuro?"

_-"Si Roku, he sabido que mi bebe tiene esta habilidad que sabe cuando alguien le llegue su hora de partida y no nos ha querido decir"_

-"Aang, porque no hablas con ella"

_-Roku he querido que me diga pero no me lo ha dicho lo que le pasa desde que llegamos de la tribu y más cuando encontramos el iceberg en donde estuve,.."_

-"¿Encontraste el iceberg?"

_-"Si"_

Se sorprende Aang a cómo ve a su viejo mentor y amigo que suspira –"Tenemos que llamar a alguien más"

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice cuando sonríe a quien aparece _

_-"_¿En qué les puedo ayudar,..?"

-"_¡Kuruk!"_

El antecesor del ciclo del agua le saluda con una reverencia –"¿en qué te puedo ayudar mi joven avatar?"

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su amigo –"Kuruk se trata de mi bebe"_

El avatar del ciclo del agua se sorprende cuando se lleva su mano a su barbilla que sonríe –"Es muy hermosa nuestra niña Aang,.. ¿Pero qué le pasa?"

_Deja escapar un suspiro que le platica a él como a Roku lo que paso en la tribu cuando abre sus ojos se sorprende a su expresión –"¿Es algo malo?"_

_-"No, nuestra niña tiene esa visión pero de como estuviste atrapado dentro del iceberg de seguro vio la energía del avatar como sus ciclos los antes de ti como el futuro"_

-_"¿Cómo que mi bebe vio el futuro?"_

Deja escapar un suspiro el avatar del ciclo de agua que le pone una mano en su hombro, sonríe Aang al sentir que se tiene que calmar –"Tienes que hablar con nuestra niña, porque si ella vio el presente de seguro está asustada"

_Asiente a lo que le dice que sonríe –"Gracias por su ayuda",.._

_Ambos avatares sonríe que se despide que Aang regresa al mundo mortal_

_**Regreso al mundo mortal.-**_

_Abre sus ojos que deja escapar un suspiro –Si tengo que hablar con Kya si ella vio el ciclo del avatar de seguro vio quien sigue de mi, pobre de mi bebe de seguro piensa que pronto me iré de este mundo-deja escapar un suspiro como una lagrima por su mejilla –Se que todavía no es mi tiempo de dejar esta vida terrenal, pero debo de hacer que mi familia se sienta segura,…- se queda un rato mas para relajase y como poder ayudar a su hija._

_Kya había terminado de hacer su tarea cuando ve a su madre sola, se sorprende –"Mami, ¿Papi?"_

_-"Mi amor anda en el templo,.. Fue a meditar"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que su madre le dice que se asusta –"¡Que!,..¿Porque?",.. "¿Mami no me digas que se siente Mal?"_

_Katara se sorprende a como le pregunta de su hija que la toma de sus manos y la hace que se sienta –"Tranquila hija, tu Padre está bien"_

_Kya mira a su madre que se tranquiliza –"¿En verdad Mami, Papi está bien?"_

_-Si hija está bien tu padre, anda porque no vas a descansar un rato_

_Asiente a lo que le dice que se va a su habitación cuando se levanta ella para irse hacia su cocina para preparar té –"¿En verdad no se qué le pasa a Kya la vi asustada?" –Se pregunta pero sonríe a quien ve entrar, que al verse se dan un ligero beso –"¿Cómo te fue?"_

_Sonríe a su pregunta –"¿En dónde está Kya?"_

_-"Aang la mande a que se recueste porque esta algo asustada" –_

_Aang al escuchara suspira que se da cuenta –"¿Qué está pasando?"-_

_Voltea a ver a su amada que la abraza –"Tranquila amorcito todo está bien con nuestra bebe"_

_-"¿No me estas mintiendo?",.._

_Le da otro beso en sus labios que ambos sonríen –"No"_

_pasa el rato que se toman el té cuando Aang ve a Katara que se levanta para llevarle a una taza a su hija que se va con ella cuando entran ambos padres suspiran que la miran que está meditando._

_Aang se acerca que voltea a ver a Katara que le sonríe cuando se acerca más a Kya,.. –"Mi bebe abre tus ojos"_

_Kya al escuchar la voz de su padre abre sus ojos que sonríe que ella lo abraza –"Papi",.._

_Sonríe al abrazo de su hija que hacen que se miren –"¿Qué pasa mi bebe?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta pero escucha que alguien carraspea que sonríe al ver a su madre que trae una taza de té sonríe mas al gesto que se sientan _

_-"¿Qué está pasando Kya?"_

_-"Ya les dije que nada solamente que me sigue doliendo la cabeza"_

_Aang y Katara se sorprende a como les habla que se acerca más hacia su hija que la abraza –"Mi amor no olvides que Mami esta aquí"_

_Asiente a lo que le dice que le da una sonrisa y ve a su madre que sale, pero su padre se queda –"¿Qué pasa Papi?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su hija que la abraza, sonríe Kya a su abrazo –"Mi bebe sabes que Papi aquí esta, y que siempre estará para ti"_

_Kya al escucharlo decir no soporta más que se tira el llanto.,_

_Aang al sentirla solamente la abraza mas –"Ssshhh,.. Mi bebe Papi aquí esta,.. Papi aquí esta"- la trata de tranquilizar que la abraza fuerte para que sienta su amor –"ha ver mi bebe cuéntame que te pasa"_

_Se controla que deja escapar un suspiro cuando padre e hija se miran –"¿Papi recuerdas cuando estuvimos en la tribu?- asiente a su pregunta, la chica suspira mas-"Sabes que cuando te vi en el iceberg vi dentro de ti a una,.. Niña"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice que la abraza mas cuando vuelve a llorar- "Tranquila mi bebe, aquí estoy",.._

_Se controla un poco –"Papi,.. Sé que el siguiente Avatar será una Niña, y más que es una maestra,.. Agua"- llora mas al decirle que Aang la abraza mas_

_-"Tranquila mi bebe, tranquila todavía estoy aquí"_

_Kya al escuchar lo que le dice se levanta –"Papi no vez que mis tíos tendrán una,.. Niña y será una maestra agua",..-le dice casi gritando con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Aang al escuchar lo que su hija dice entiende el porque ha estado tan nerviosa que se levanta para abrazarla –"Mi bebe para que llegue mi tiempo de dejar este mundo todavía falta mucho"_

_La chica abre sus ojos que se quita sus lagrimas a lo que su padre el avatar dice que de una ligera sonriese –"¿En verdad Papi, falta mucho?,.. ¿En verdad no me vas a dejar?"_

_El avatar al escuchar la pregunta de su hija se ríe que la abraza, que deja escapar un suspiro y trata que su voz no se corte porque no quiere llorar -"Claro que si mi bebe, todavía tienes Papi para un buen rato"_

_Deja escapar un suspiro de alivio a lo que dice que lo abraza más que ambos se vuelven a sentar._

_Kya se tranquiliza cuando ambos padre e hija siguen abrazados, ella como siempre su cabeza en su hombre y sus brazos rodeando su cuello, que Aang se siente feliz teniendo a su hija_

_-"¿Era eso Kya lo que traías?"_

_Asiente a la pregunta de su padre que se miran –"Si Papi era eso y más cuando en el Hospital conocía a una paciente que me dijo que podría ver el futuro que sabía cuando alguien llego su hora de partida"_

_Sonríe a lo que su hija le dice que le da un beso en su frente cuando al verla a sus ojos claros sonríe –"¿Cómo se llama la persona que te dijo eso hija?"_

_Sonríe a lo que su padre dice que frunce su frente para recorra su nombre cuando los abre –"Le dicen,.. Wu"_

_Abre los ojos a lo que su hija dice que sonríe –"¿La Tía Wu?"_

_Kya se sorprende a su pregunta –"No lo sé si le dicen Tía solamente sé que se llama Wu, que pensaba hablar con ella"_

_Sonríe a lo que su hija dice que se rasca su cabeza, Kya al ver a su padre arque su ceja-"Mi bebe me gustaría ir contigo"_

_Arque a su pregunta pero sonríe –bien Papi, pero será cuando vaya al hospital_

_Asiste lo que dice cuando ve que nuevamente que su hija se pone triste –"¿me imagino que Mami no lo sé los has dicho?"_

_-Es verdad Papi no se lo he dicho a Mami Ya lo sabes por lo de mi hermanita"_

_Asiente a lo que dice –Tienes razón hija No se lo digas a Mami, si te pregunta dile es porque estás preocupada por ella_

_Asiente a lo que dice cuando ven quien entra ambos sonríe –"¿Todavía siguen aquí?"_

_Padre e hija sonríe a su pregunta que se van con ella –"¡Mami!"_

_Sonríe Katara al verlos nuevamente juntos _

_Aang y Kya sonríe a la pregunta que asiente, que ella les da una sonrisa –"¿Qué les parece si me ayudan hacer la cena?"_

_Padre e hija asienten a lo que les pide que se vayan con ella para hacer la cena,… Pasa el rato cuando se disponen a dormir cuando antes que los chicos se vayan a sus habitaciones,.._

_-"¿Mis bebes quisiera pedirles si mañana nos pueden acompañar a comprarles cosas para su hermanita?"_

_Los chicos sonríe cuando Kya grita de emoción que si los acompañaran._

_Katara como Aang sonríe al verlos –"Bien mañana en la mañana vamos al lugar en donde vender artículos para bebes"_

_Los chicos asiente a lo que su padre dicen que se disponen cuando -¿Papi vas a comprar la cunita que te dije?"_

_Sonríe a pregunta su hija que asiente, Kya se emociona que lo abraza que lo llena de besos –"¡Kya!",.. "No fastidies a Papá"_

_La chica suspira al reclamo que sus hermanos que su padre le abraza cuando Bumi se acerca a su madre –"Pequeña Katara esperamos que no salgas tan latosa como la llorona"_

_Se ríe Katara a lo que su hijo dice pero al ver a su amado esposo como a su hija que están chuzados de brazos y haciendo puchero, se ríe más., Que se van a sus habitaciones a descansar,.._

_Aang sonríe que espera a Katara a que entre a la cama para abrazarla y sentir nuevamente a sus bebe, que sonríe ella al sentirla –"¿Se mueve mucho?"_

_Sonríe mas a su pregunta –"Si será una niña inquieta, creo que peor que Bumi como Kya"_

_Sonríe mas Aang a lo que su amada Katara le dice que se dan un beso en sus labios –"¿Aang te dijo Kya que es lo que tiene?"_

_Modera su postura que hace que Katara esté su espalda en su pecho poderla a abrazar y sus manos este en su vientre –"Katara,… Pobre de nuestra bebe esta asi porque ha descubierto en el Hospital a quien le ha llegado su hora en dejar este mundo"_

_-"Aang pobre de mí pedacito, sabia cuando llegaba del Hospital se ponía triste y más cuando le tocaba que uno de los pacientes que atendía o veía dejaban este mundo"_

_-"Si Amorcito ella tiene es don"_

_Ambos padres suspiran cuando sonríe al sentir que la bebe pateo que sonríe mas –"¿Sabes pensé en un momento que estaba celosa?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta que hace que se miran –"¿Mi bebe Celosa?"_

_Se ríe Katara a su pregunta que le da un beso en sus labios, que el avatar sonríe mas al sentir sus labios –"Ya lo sabes recuerda cuando estaba embarazada de Bumi que no se te despegaba de ti y no de diga que cuando vivíamos en el Templo del Aire del Sur, Menos"_

_Sonríe al recuerdo que deja escapar una risa –"Tienes razón muchas veces despertábamos y ella amanecía con nosotros y cuando Salía del Tempo se iba conmigo" _

_Ambos sonríen al recuerdo –"Que tiempos"_

_Sonríe mas al escucharla que le da un beso en su cuello, otro en sus hombro –"Amorcito,.. Debemos de aprovechar estos momentos antes que este nuestra pequeña este aquí"_

_Sonríe Katara a lo que su amado maestro dice que se voltea y le da un beso en sus labios –"¿Y cómo?"_

_Se ríe a su pregunta cuando le ve que arque su ceja –"Vamos amorcito lo hemos hecho,.. ¿Que ya no recuerdas cuando estabas embarazada de nuestra bebe, de Bumi y Tenzin?"_

_Se sonroja al escucharlo que se voltea pone ella su espalda en su pecho, sonríe Aang a sus intenciones que con sus manos empieza a acariciar su panza y una de ella va subiendo hasta sus pecho, mientras le va plantando besos por su cuello y hombro_

_-"Mmmm,.. Avatar en verdad sabes cómo sentirme bien"_

_Se acerca a su oído que le da un beso –"Y eso que todavía no empiezo"_

_Se muere su labio al sentir las manos de su amado avatar por su piel cuando abre sus ojos,.. –"¡Mi Maestro!"_

_-"Sshhh,.. Amorcito falta poco para que grites"_

_Se muerde sus labios al estucharlo decir cuando siente que poco a poco se mueve dentro de ella que una de sus manos está en su vientre, protegiendo su panza como la otra entre sus pecho,…_

_Katara se muere su labio al sentir que entra y sale de ella como los jadeo de el al estucharlo que dice su nombre, que ella agarra su almohada al sentir que entra mas en ella,…_

_Poco a poco Aang entra en ella, llenándose de pasión al sentirla dentro de el y con sus manos acariciando su vientre como sus pechos,.. Cuando la abraza más hacia él y pone su frente en uno de sus hombros al llegar al pico de su amor,.._

_Poco a poco ambos van recuperando sus alientos que se quedan abrazados unidos que le dan la bienvenida al sueño,…_

_**Ciudad Republica, Centro Comercial.-**_

_Aang y Katara habían llegado al centro comercial especialmente al área de donde venden artículos de bebe,.. Que en realidad la que va más emocionada de los tres es Kya cuando,…_

_-"¿Papi mira aquí está la cunita que te decía?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su hija que al ver la cunita recuerda a la de alguien –"Mi bebe es como la que tenias"_

_Sonríe a lo que su padre dice cuando,..-_

_-"¿Qué se les ofrece?"_

_Padre e hija sonríe al ver a una chica que les pregunta_

_-"¿Queremos llevarnos esta cunita?"_

_La chica al verlos arque su ceja –"¿Es para Ustedes?"_

_Sonríe de oreja a oreja Kya como su padre que asienten cuando la chica al verlos se sorprenden–"¿Señor,.. No cree que todavía es muy niña para que le un,.. Hijo?"_

_Aang y Kya se sorprende a lo que la chica les dice cuando –"¿Qué está pasando?"_

_La chica vendedora se sorprende al ver a una señora muy embarazada que se le acerca –"¿Mami esta,.. Chica cree que soy Yo la que voy a tener un bebe?"_

_Katara al escuchar lo que su hija dice se ríe pero al ver a su amado esposo medio molesto se controla –Bueno Señorita ya vio que soy Yo la que voy a tener el bebe estos Par, es el Padre como la Hermana y los otros dos que esta allá también son los hermanos"- le dice acariciando su vientre bien hinchado_

_La chica al escucharla se disculpa que amablemente los atiene y le muestra varias cosas,.._

_Kya emocionada trae en sus brazos varios peluches –"Kya es para la pequeña no para ti"_

_Hace mueca al escuchar lo que su hermano dice cuando-"¿Qué pasa Bumi?"_

_El chico suspira a la pregunta de su padre que le muestra lo que su hermana trae-"Ya vistes a la Llorona Papá trae unos peluches y muñecas le digo que es para nuestra hermanita no para ella"_

_Aang se sorprende a lo que Bumi le dice que voltea a verla que sonríe que en efecto trae en sus brazos cuando escucha que Katara se queja –"No,.. Es para tu hermanita no para ti"_

_Aang como los chicos se acercan cuando ellos al verla se ríe, Kya al escuchar a sus hermanos arque su ceja cuando su padre suspira que le quita unos –"¿te parece estos para tu hermanita?_

_Asiente Kya a la pregunta de su padre, cuando mira a sus chicos también_

_-"Es una niña, No un niño,.. Bumi, Tenzin"_

_Los chicos suspira al reclamo de su madre porque ellos trae un par de pelotas, Aang al verlos sonríe cuando se acerca a Katara-"Amorcito déjalos y mis muchachitos quieren nos las llevamos"_

_Al escuchar lo que su marido dice solamente nueve su cabeza cuando le traen lo que pido, que son pañales, chupón, biberón, y varias mantas de bebe, porque será que nacerá a finales de invierno._

_Todos salen de centro comercial que entre Bumi y Tenzin traen la cunita –"¿Por qué no hacen algún espacio para un bisonte?"_

_Ambos chicos se quejan al ir cargando la cunita cuando su padre manda a llamar a Appa, sonríe los chicos al verlo_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Habían llegado que dejan la cunita en la habitación de sus padre los chicos que Kya también deja las bolsas con los pañales y demás cuando su padre deja un par de peluches para la pequeña Katara., Que su madre empieza a acomodar las cosas cuando todos sonríe al ver_

_-"Ahora esperan a que este aquí"_

_Asienten todos a los que Katara les dice_

_-"¿Cuánto falta?"_

_Aang y Katara sonríe a la pregunta de Tenzin _

_-"Si todo sale bien estará a finales del invierno"_

_Los chicos sonríen a lo que su madre dice que hacen cálculos –"¿Cómo para el cumpleaños de Hakoda?"_

_-"Si, digamos de una a dos semanas después de su cumpleaños"_

_Sonríe mas al escucharla decir que ahora esperar que la pequeña Katara este con ellos,…_

_Un par de días después,…_

_Kya no ha podido hablar con la "Tía Wu" porque como es muy servicial le pidió mejor la Jefa Jenny que este como secretaria del Doctor Lon porque la disque recomendara esta tan estresada que no va a ir al Hospital., Cuando llega alguien a buscar a la Tía Wu,.._

_**Ciudad Republica Hospital General.-**_

_La Tía Wu esta recostada en su cama del Hospital suspirando porque la chica de los enormes ojos azules claros como el cielo, no ha ido a verla. cuando sonríe a quien ve,.._

_-"Tía Wu tiene visitas"_

_Sonríe a que la Jefa Miky le dice que se sorprende a quien ve –"¿Quién eres tú?"_

_Sonríe al verla –"¿No me recuerda Tía Wu?"_

_Al contemplarla sonríe –"Claro que te recuerdo,.. Tu Junto con tu hermano y el Joven maestro aire fueron a mi aldea"_

_Asiente a lo que dice que se sienta a un lado que sonríe que acaricia su vientre hinchado –"Sabe su predicción resulto cierta"_

_Se ríe al recordad - "Siempre mis predicciones son cierta- ambas se ríen al recordar- Te dije que te casarías con un Poderoso Maestro y que tendrás hijos con varios tonos de piel"_

_Sonríe mas al recordar -"Si Mi Poderoso Maestro como mis bebes"_

_Al verla cree adivinar -"¿Vienes a preguntare por tu hija verdad?"_

_Suspira Katara a su pregunta que voltea a verla –"Si,.. Vengo para que me diga la verdad, porque le dice esas cosas a mi pedacito de cielo"_

_La adivina sonríe al verla que le pone una mano en su vientre –"Es una niña fuerte como sus hermanos y una maestra como su padre y hermanos –sonríe Katara al escucharla cuando al verla ve que duda- Pero tu primogénita ella es única al dominar dos elementos,.. Como ver el futuro que sabe quien pronto va dejar este mundo"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que dice –"¿Mi pedacito ve esa clase de futuro?"_

_Asiente a su pregunta que la toma de su manos –"Ella tiene ese don al ser rescatada de la muerte"_

_Abre más sus ojos a lo que dice que asiente –"Si, ella me la devolvieron, primero al nacer y luego cuando quisieron robármela"_

_-"Por eso ella es única,… Única mi Gran Maestra Agua,.. Única"_

_Asiente Katara a lo que la Tía Wu dice que se queda un rato mas para platicar aneotas como de su hija,…_

_***Muchas gracias a todos Ustedes por seguir conmigo,.. GRACIAS.**_


	91. Chapter 92

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***MGID**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Jadena**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_La Tía Wu se sentía feliz al ver que todavía la recuerdan cuando,.._

_-"¿Tía Wu?"_

_La Señora de ya avanzada edad se sorprende a quien pregunta que sonríe al ver a un Señor alto, guapo, delgado, calvo, pero sobre todo tiene tatuada su cabeza en punta de flecha que sonríe mas a quien reconoce,.. –"Mi Joven Maestro Aire,…." - sonríe Aang a su llamado –"¿O mejor dicho el Avatar?"_

_Sonríe mas que se acerca a ella que le hace una reverencia de saludo –"¿Es bueno que todavía me recuerde?"_

_Sonríe más la anciana a lo que el avatar dice que acerca a una silla para conversar –"¿Me imagino que vienes hablar de tu niña?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que asiente –"Si vengo hablar de mi bebe"_

_La Tía Wu sonríe que se sienta bien en la cama –"¿Bien que quieres saber de tu niña?" – Aang deja escapar un suspiro que adivina a lo que ha venido –"Tu niña tiene el don de ver el futuro,… Más bien sabe cuando alguien ha llegado su momento de partida"_

_Suspira a lo que dice que asiente –"Si ella misma me ha dicho lo que Usted le dijo,.. ¿Pero como ella tiene ese don?"_

_Deja escapar una ligera risita a su pregunta –"Mi Joven Avatar es tu hija,.. Hija de un Poderoso Maestro como de Una Gran Maestra Agua,.. Aparte es rescatada de las garras de la,… Muerte"_

_Se sorprende a lo que le dice la anciana que frunce su frente –"¿Mi Bebe rescatada de la muerte?"_

_Asiente a lo que dice cuando Aang baja su mirada –"Si,.. Sabes los de la Tribu del Norte me la han querido robar por lo de la Princesa Yue,.. Y la ultima vez casi me la matan, la tuve que meter en el estanque del Oasis del Océano y de la Luna y la Diosa de la Luna me la devolvió"_

_La tía Wu al escuchar lo sucedido le pone una mano en su hombro, Aang sonríe al su gesto –"Yo digo al Nacer"_

_Parpadea a lo que le dice –"¿Cómo?",.._

_Suspira pero le da una sonrisa –"¿Ella nació antes de tiempo verdad?"_

_Aang está que no lo puede creer a lo que le dice que solamente mueve su cabeza indicando que si cuando le sonríe._

_Pasa el rato que ambos están platicando cuando,.._

_-"¿Aang eres tú?"…._

_El maestro aire se voltea a quien preguntan por el que arque su ceja al ver a una Señora Joven, delgada algo,.. Guapa, su cabello trenzado pero cuando le da una sonrisa ella, cree saber quién es,.. –"¿Meng,..?"_

_La Señora asiente a su pregunta que Aang se para de la silla que ambos se dan un buen abrazo,.._

_-"¡PAPI,… ¿Quién ES ELLA?"_

_Aang al escuchar la pregunta abre sus ojos, pasa saliva,…Kya al ver a su padre bien abrazado con la señora cruza sus brazos molesta_

_-"¿Papi?",.. - Sonríe el Avatar a la pregunta de Meng que el asiente, cuando escuchan que alguien se ríe que voltean a ver_

–"_¿Me imagino que es mas celosa que su madre,… Verdad?"_

_Aang pasa saliva a lo que la Tía Wu pregunta cuando ve a Kya molesta que se les acerca y lo abraza pasando sus manos por su cuello, Meng al ver lo que la chica hacer arque su ceja_

_-"Meng ella es mi Bebe,.. Mi bebe ella es Meng"_

_Kya al escuchar lo que su padre dice le hace puchero cuando nuevamente se ríen –"¿Y bien Bebe,.. Realmente que eres de Aang?"_

_Kya al escuchar su pregunta se pesca mas del cuello de su padre –"Papi es mío"_

_Meng al escuchar el reclama se sorprende –"¿No eres demasiado joven para andar con él?"_

_-"¡QUE!",… "¡EL ES MI PAPI!"-nuevamente grita Kya a lo que Meng dice que voltea a ver a su padre._

_Aang suspira que le hace que baje sus brazos y al verla le hace puchero –"Meng ella es mi hija"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que dice –"¿Tu,… Tu hija?"_

_Kya asiente a lo que dice –"El es mi Papi,.. "-se lo dice firme que solamente Meng le da una ligera sonrisa._

_Se sientan cuando nuevamente Meng carraspea, Kya al escucharla arque su ceja, Aang pasa saliva –"¿Entonces te casaste?"_

_Sonríe a su pregunta que asiste –"Si me case, Katara y Yo tenemos diez y ocho años de feliz matrimonio con dos varones, Una bebe en camino y ella es mi primer bebe, Kya" –sonríe mas al decirle_

_-"¡Que!,.. ¿Cuatro hijos y con la Maestra Agua?"_

_Kya al escuchar su pregunta hace mas gesto que cruza sus brazos molesta., Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja que carraspea y su hija al escucharlo le sonríe –"Sabes mi bebe que a la Tía Wu como a Meng la conocimos cuando tu Mami, tu Tío Sokka y Yo estábamos haciendo una parada en el reino tierra y llegamos a su pueblo"- sonríe a lo que su padre dice que voltea a ver a ambas mujeres asienten a lo que dice_

_-"Si Gracias a tu, Pa-pi, salvo nuestro pueblo del volcán que hizo erupción"_

_Sonríe más la chica a lo que la señora dice que voltea a ver a su padre que asiente –"Y recuerdo que Sokka estaba que no creía en las predicciones,…"_

_-"¿El Tío Sokka?"_

_-Si Niña tu Tío estaba incrédulo de No creer en mis predicciones"_

_Kya voltea a ver a su padre que asiente –"¿Entonces Niña cuántos años tienes?"_

_Voltea a Kya a la pregunta de Meng –Diez y siete,.. Señora _

_Se sorprende a lo que dice –"¿Diez y Siete,… Pero no pareces?"_

_Suspira a lo que siempre le dice pero sonríe al sentir el abrazo de su padre que sonríe –"Lo que pasa que mi bebe nació prematuro por eso se ve más chiquita"_

_-"Ahí está, por eso tienes ese don mi Niña porque es de nacimiento"- la Tía Wu se lo dice con una sonrisa que voltea a ver a su padre que solamente la abraza y le da un beso en su frente_

_-"Si le digo que no lo quiero"_

_La Anciana solamente pone sus mano en sus manos que hace que se vean –"Mi Niña es algo con que naciste y debes de controlarlo, Se que es duro que sepas cuando alguien le ha llegado su momento, pero recuerda la Muerte es solo un espejismo"_

_-"Es verdad mi Bebe lo que dice la Tía Wu la vida es como el cambio de las estaciones"_

_Suspira a lo que le dice que asiente –"Es verdad, pero duele al ver que a los seres que Amas ya no están en este bello mundo"_

_Aang ya no le dice nada a su hija que solamente la abraza, la Tía Wu como Meng siguen platicando anécdotas de sus Padres, que Kya sonríe al escucharlas._

_Unos días después,…._

_**Ciudad Republica Escuela de Enfermería para Maestras Agua.-**_

_Kya había entrado a la escuela que deja escapar un suspiro al ver que su Padre no ha llegado que pronto empezara a dar las calificaciones que deja escapar un suspira más que entra al salón, sonríe al ver a sus compañeras con sus padres que están con ella, pero hace mas mueca que hasta la sangrona de Linny está con su padre, que mejor se sienta en su banca cuando ve que llego el Doctor Lon, junto con la Maestra Ming y también la Jefa Jenny sonría al verlos cuando escucha que el Doctor Lon empieza carraspear, y se entristecer mas al ver que su Padre no ha llegado_

_-"Gracias a todos los padre de familia que han podido asistir a este fin de este semestre de la carrera de Enfermería especialmente para Maestras Aguas" – carraspea mas su voz que sonríe – Deseo presentarles a mis grandes amigos que ellos me ayudaran a entregar los Diplomas a las mejores Alumnas y aquí la Jefa Jenny ella entregara también a las mejores alumnas por su destacada participación en el Hospital –todos aplauden a lo que el Doctor dice cuando,.. –"Den un fuerte aplauso al Héroe de Guerra y Concejal de la Tribu Agua del Sur al Jefe,.. ¡Sokka!" –todos aplauden Kya sonríe a ver a su tío, pero se entristece al ver que su padre no ha llegado cuando escucha que nuevamente carraspea –"Ahora deseo llamar a Otro miembro del Concejo al Comandante,.. ¡Haru!" –todos aplauden al ver que entra el esposo de la Jefa de Policía Toph Bei Fong que suspira mas al ver que su padre no ha llegado_

_Ya había entregado las calificaciones, Kya sonríe al ver que la Maestra Ming le entrega el suyo indicando excelencia sonríe al verla, pero suspira que agacha su cabeza cuando,.. –"¿Disculpe bella jovencita está ocupado este lugar?,.." –abre sus ojos a quien pregunta que voltea a ver que su tristeza se convierte en alegría_

_-"Papi",.._

_Aang se sienta a un lado de su hija que le da un beso en su frente cuando ve hacia enfrente del salón a Haru como a Sokka que el Concejal de la tribu, su cuñado solamente nueve su cabeza, el voltea a ver a su amada hija que le entrega el papel que sonríe de oreja a oreja al ver las calificaciones que dice Excelencia, sonríe mas de orgullo cuando escuchan que carraspea que ponen atención_

_-"Bueno, Padres de Familia, ahora aquí mis amigos entregaran los tres primeros lugares de este semestre,.." -Dice con entusiasmo el Doctor Lon cuando nuevamente carraspea para llamar la atención,.. "El tercer lugar es para la Señorita,.. Linny,…"_

_La chica da una ligera sonrisa cuando ve que su Maestra Ming le da el diploma –"¿Esta seguro que soy la tercera porque según Yo debo de ser la del Primer Lugar"-_

_La Maestra Ming al escuchar lo que dice solamente nueve su cabeza –"Tu nunca cambiaras, Verdad"_

_La chica hace mas gesto de enojo que sale cuando llega con su padre –"¿Cómo el tercer lugar?"- el señor se queja al ver el Diploma que solamente los demás suspiran_

_-"Buen ahora el segundo lugar es para,.. Kimmy",.. –la chica sonríe que se va enfrente y en manos de Haru le entrega su Diploma que se emociona,.. Kya al ver que su amiga le enseña su diploma la felicita cuando,.._

_-"Bien ahora aquí va para la mejor alumna de este semestre que en realidad lo ha conservado" –da una sonríe el Doctor –"Bien Kya ya saber que sigues siendo la primera"_

_Sonríe al escuchar lo que le dice el Director de la escuela como del Hospital que se levanta cuando ve que su Tío Sokka le entrega su Diploma_

_-"Felicidades Pequeña,.. Con esto haces mas engrandecer a la Tribu Agua" –sonríe Kya a lo que su Tío dice_

_-"¡Oye!,.. También a los Maestros Aires" –_

_Se escuchan que gritan que El Concejal solamente suspira a lo que su cuñado el avatar dice,.._

_Todos felices cuando la Jefa Jenny, de la Jefa de Enfermeras del Hospital empieza a carraspear que todos prestan intención a lo que dirá _

_-"Bueno Padres de Familia, como Chicas Enfermeras,.. Porque Muchas de ustedes han demostrado realmente su profesión" –sonríe al decirle –Estoy aquí para entregar solamente Dos Diplomas que me siento de Orgullo de Poderlos Entregar a las Mejores Chicas que realmente has demostrado ser unas,.. "Enfermeras", No tiene orden solamente es un Diploma que Demuestra su Acción hacia los Pacientes que es de ayudar y a atender por su capacidad de servicio y paciencia a los pacientes que si demuestran que son hechas para esta bella profesión,.. Bueno para no alargarme más deseo llamar a Kimmy y a Kya –ambas chicas al escuchar su voz abre sus ojos que se levantan –"Chicas,.. Vengan Por favor", -Ambas chicas se dirigen que les entrega a cada una un Diploma-"Chicas es solamente para demostrar que realmente si son una Enfermeras" –ambas chicas sonríe a tener los Diplomas que se abrazan cuando las demás chicas se levantan para abrazarlas cuando llegan los demás_

_-"¿Pero porque a mí no me dieron?"_

_Escuchan que se queja una chica que ya saben quién es cuando Jenny se acerca a ella y ve que el padre está igual que ella_

_-"Señorita porque a mi hija no le dio ella es una excelente chica"_

_La jefa de enfermeras suspira a lo que el señor dice –"Disculpe, todavía pienso que su hija se ha equivocado de profesión porque no tiene nada de Humildad hacia los demás pero ya vero a quien salió"_

_El Secretario Kamm esta de furioso que corre para reclamarte al Doctor Lon que él lo tranquiliza y la da la razón a Jenny que sale más enojado con su hija_

_Nadie le da la importancia a lo sucedido con la chica Linny, cuando Jenny va a felicitar a Kya sonríe al ver con quien esta_

_-"Muchas felicidades,.. Kya"_

_Sonríe la chica a la felicitación que le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –"Muchas gracias Jefa déjeme presentarle a mi Papi como a mis Tíos"_

_La Jefa Jenny se sorprende a lo que la chica dice que para su sorpresa sabe quién es el padre de ella –"¿Tu padre es el avatar Aang?"_

_Asiente Kya a lo que dice cuando Aang sonríe al reconocer a la Jefa que se dan un abrazo., Kya al verlos se sorprende –"¿Se conocen?"_

_Sonríe Aang a la pregunta de su hija que la abraza-"Si mi bebe, ella junto con Lon ayudaron a Mami para que nacieras"_

_Abre sus ojos que voltea a ver a su Jefa como al Doctor Lon que está con ellos –"Ahora entiendo al verte,.. Si eres aquella bebe que Lon y Yo fuimos ayudar, porque Kya el color de tus ojos son casi únicos"_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que Jenny dice que sonríe más cuando se están despidiendo todos y les recuerdan que dentro de un mes y medio empieza el otro semestre de la carrera que en realidad es el último._

_Aang junto con su hija, Sokka y Haru salen de la escuela _

–"_¿Esto merece un festejo?"_

_Aang asiente a lo que su cuñado dice –"Claro que vamos a festejar a mi bebe, que les parece si nos vamos a la casa"_

_Sokka como Haru sonríe que Aang manda a llamar a Appa para irse a la Isla._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Los chicos junto con Kya habían llegado a la Isla y ve que están sus tías también al festejo _

_-"¿Y qué vas hacer en las vacaciones Bebe azúcar?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta que le hace su Tía la maestra Tierra-Metal –"Bueno, No lo sé,.. Honora me mando una invitación que fuera a pasar unos días a la Nación pero no quiero dejar a Mami sola"_

_Todos sonríen a lo que dice_

–"_¿Cómo que Mami va a estar sola, si aquí estoy Yo mi bebe?"_

_Sonríe más la chica a lo que su padre el avatar dice_

–"_Papá Si que se quede para que haga lo que tenga que hacer en la casa"_

_Kya al escuchar lo que su hermano dice cruza sus brazos pero se enoja mas al escuchar a su Tía Toph reírse_

_-"Mis muchachitos aunque su hermana esta ya de vacaciones ustedes seguirán ayudándome"_

_Los chicos al verse que su madre dice solamente suspiran _

_Pasan el rato que se despiden cuando Aang y Katara se abrazan y ven a su hija –"Mi bebe porque no vas a tu habitación"_

_Se sorprende a lo que su padre dice cuando entra abre sus ojos a lo que ve,.. –"¡PAPI!"-_

_Sus hermanos se sorprenden a su grito que ve que sale corriendo de su habitación que se pesca del cuello de su padre y lo llena de besos_

_-"¡Kya,.. Deja a Papá!"_

_Escuchan el reclamo de sus hermanos que no le hace caso, Katara solamente se ríe que Kya también abraza a su madre que le da besos., Los chicos no se extrañan al comportamiento de su hermana que entran a su habitación y al ver en su cama un montón de peluches ambos suspira –"¿Esto es idea a Papá?"- ambos hermanos se dice que sale de ahí._

_Habían pasado los días, los meses las vacaciones de Kya asi como llegaron asi se fueron, que ya va de lleno al hospital que ahora es de turnos que dos semanas va al Hospital y las otras dos a la escuela,.._

_**Ciudad Republica Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Todos están felices festejando el cumpleaños de Hakoda el primogénito de Sokka y Suki y como el primer nieto varón de Hakoda,.._

_El jefe de la tribu del Agua del Sur feliz estar en la casa de su Hijo como en el cumpleaños de su nieto que lleva su nombre pero al ver al chico se sorprende a como le ve,.. –"¿Te encuentras bien hijo?"_

_El chico se sorprende a lo que su abuelo pregunta que deja escapar un suspiro –"Abuelo he pensado mucho en estos mese sobre de la situación que estás viviendo en la tribu,.." –el Jefe de la tribu se sorprende a lo que su nieto esta diciendo que le presenta mucha atención – "Que he decidido que ya que acabe la escuela, irme a vivir contigo a la tribu y poder ayudarte"_

_Hakoda abre sus ojos a lo que su nieto dice que le da una sonrisa de orgullo que lo abraza –"Gracias mi muchacho,.. ¿Pero ya habastes con tu padre?"_

_-"No",.._

_Hakoda le pone una mano en el hombro a su nieto que hace que se vean –"Hakoda,.. Hijo, tienes que hablar con tus padres y cualquiera que sea su respuesta debes de aceptarlo"_

_El chico se sorprende a lo que su abuelo dice que frunce su frente –"Abuelo No",-deja escapar un suspiro que voltea a verlo - Quiero ser Yo,.. No hijo del Concejal Sokka,.. Quiero que se sienta orgulloso de Mi, de poder llevar el legado de la tribu"_

_El jefe de la tribu del sur sonríe mas de orgullo a las palabras de su nieto –Hijo tú no tienes que demostrar nada,.. Tú eres Hakoda,.. Como Yo también lo Soy, pero como quieras tienes que hablar con ellos que sepan cuál es tu decisión y sabes que estaré inmensamente feliz que estés conmigo en la tribu"_

_Sonríe el chico a las palabras de su abuelo que le da un abrazo cuando los llaman a que vayan hacia adentro para partir el pastel,.._

_Todos felices comiendo cuando las chicas dejan escapar un suspiro, los tres esposos sonríen pero están al pendiente porque ya falta poco para que nazcan las niñas,.._

_-"¿Cuánto falta para que estén aquí mis nietas?"_

_Katara y Suki sonríe a la pregunta que les hace el Jefe de la Tribu del Sur, que ambas futuras madres deja escapar un suspiro que sonríe –"Dos semanas mas y estarán aquí"_

_Todos sonríen a lo que Katara dice que Suki como Toph asiente_

_-"Yo diría dentro de Una"_

_Se sorprende al escuchar lo que Kya dice que voltean a verla –"¿Por qué lo dices mi bebe?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su padre que voltea a ver a su madre –"Porque la próxima semana entra la luna llena y siempre cuando hay luna llena aumenta los alumbramientos que en el hospital que se llena la sala de Partos por tantas Señoras en dar a Luz_

_Voltea a verla a lo que dice, que Aang pone su mano en el vientre de su amada Katara sonríe al sentir a su niña –"Bueno llegara cuando tenga que llegar"_

_Suspira Kya a lo que su padre dice que solamente mueve su cabeza –"¿Sigues yendo de noche mi Dulzura?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su abuelo que asiente –"Si, ya la próxima semana voy a la escuela"_

_El Jefe de la Tribu del Sur Sonríe a lo que su nieta dice que la abraza._

_Pasa el rato todos se despiden cuando Hakoda anima a su nieto hablar con su hijo y Nuera., El chico suspira que respira profundo que se arma de valor que entra a la habitación de sus padre, ellos al verlo sonríe_

_-"Papá,.. Mama… ¿Tengo que decirles algo?"_

_El concejal de la Tribu se sorprende a la pregunta de su primogénito que voltea a ver a su amada la Guerra Kyoshi que ella le da una sonrisa_

_-"Siéntate Hijo que deseas decirnos"_

_El chico sonríe a la petición de su madre que respira profundo que ve que están esperando –"Bien verán,… He decidido cuando acabe la escuela irme a la Tribu con el Abuelo"_

_Sokka al escuchar lo que su hijo dice se para que deja escapar un suspiro que el chico al ver su reacción voltea a ver a su madre que ella se levanta para poner una mano en el hombro de su amado chico de la Tribu de Sur,.._

_-"¿Sokka?"_

_Suspira el Concejal de la Tribu a la pregunta de su amada la Guerrea que le da una sonrisa, pero cuando ve a su hijo sonríe que solamente lo abraza –"Estamos orgullosos de ti Hijo"_

_El chico sonríe a lo que su padre dice que siente también el abrazo de su madre que sonríe mas –"Estamos orgulloso,.. Quien más Tu para Honrar a la Tribu del Sur"_

_Se ríen a lo que dice cuando solamente sonríe que el chico pone una mano en el hombro de su padre., Sokka sonríe de orgullo al sentir –"Veras que no te defraudaré,.. Papá"_

_Asiente a lo que le dice su hijo que lo abraza mas –"Eres nuestro orgullo y Tú nunca me has defraudado"_

_Ambos sonríe mas al sentir el abrazo de la Guerrea de Kyoshi que el chico se despide y ellos entran a su cama para descansar._

_Suki sonríe cuando ve a su amado chico de la tribu que se quita una lagrimas que ella se le acerca para abrazarlo., Sonríe mas Sokka al sentir el calor de su amada Guerrera que le da un beso en sus labios_

_-"Estoy feliz de nuestro chico,.. Suki, pero no te puedo negar que nuestros muchachos ya han crecido"_

_Asiente a lo que su amado chico dice que pone ella su cabeza en su hombre –"Lo sé Sokka, que nuestros niños ya son unos adolecentes "–sonríe al decirle que acaricia su vientre sonríe mas ella al sentir la mano de su amado chico_

_-"Mi pequeña ya desea tu Papi que estés aquí"_

_Sonríe mas Suki al escucharlo que ambos se abrazan para dar bienvenida al sueño,…._

_**Hospital General de la Ciudad.-**_

_Kya estaba a punto de salir de su turno nocturno cuando sonríe que ve muchas mujeres en la recepción del Hospital porque la mayoría están embarazadas. –"Yo tenía razón" –se dice ella cuando ve alguien muy nervioso casi histérico_

_-"Mi esposa está a punto de dar a Luz" – se acerca más al reconocer la voz que abre sus ojos_

_-"¿Tío Sokka?"_

_El concejal de la tribu voltea a quien pregunta que al verla sale corriendo –"Pequeña,… Tu,.. Tía ella,.. Y la bebe,…"_

_Sonríe a lo que escucha cuando ve quien viene de igual de histérico –"Tranquilo,.. Tranquila Tío Sokka, Papá, deja ir a ver"_

_Ambos guerreros de la tribu del sur están tan nerviosos que solamente camina para poder tranquilizarse._

_Kya se dirige hacia la sala de maternidad cuando abre sus ojos sonríe mas al ver tantas mujeres que están esperando turno para a dar a Luz, pero abre mas sus ojo al ver a una de Piel clara y ojos claros que se queja de dolor de Parto que se acerca –"¡Hola Tía!"_

_La Guarrera de la Isla de Kyoshi se sorprende pero sonríe al ver quien le saluda mientras respira profundo –"Kya,.. Hija,.."_

_Sonríe Kya al escuchar su voz que la ayuda a sentarse que le empieza ella a checar su presión –"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con las contracciones?"_

_Deja escapar un Suspiro que respira más profundo a una contracción, que volta a ver a su sobrina –"Hija,.. En la madrigada empecé con unos ligeros Dolores, pero ya hace rato se me intensificaron que le pedí a tu Tío que me trajera"_

_Sonríe mas Kya al escucharla –"Bien deseo que te levantes te voy a llevar a una cama para checarte bien"_

_Sonríe a lo que le pide pero al momento de levantarse voltea a ver a su sobrina., Kya al ver que se le rompió su fuente que indica que ya entro en labor de parto, le pide que se calme, que le ayuda poco a poco a llegar a una cama _

_-"Tía sigue respirando voy por ayuda para que me asisten"_

_Asiente a lo que la hija de su cuñada dice que respira más a cada contracción,.._

_No tarda en llegar Kya con otra enfermera que al ver a la Guerrera abre sus ojo –"Kya ya viene el bebe"_

_Asiente a lo que su compañera dice –"¡Tía Suki!,.. Cuando te diga empuja,.. Empuja"_

_Asiente a lo que dice cuando "¡EMPUJA TIA!",…_

_Suki sigue empujando cuando se deja caer, suspira de alivio al escuchar el llanto de su bebe –"Felicidades Tía es una Hermosa bebe igual que tu"_

_Sonríe de alegría al ver que Kya le pasa una hermosa bebita envuelta en un cobertor de color rosa que al verla le recorren sus lagrimas –"Que hermosa eres Mi Bebe" –sonríe mas al decirle a su hija que le da un beso en su frente, cuando ve que se acerca su sobrina y le da un beso en su mejilla _

_-"Hola Primita Soy Kya"_

_Sonríe mas la Guerrera al escucharla decir que sonríe mas –"Tía ahorita te van a pasar a una habitación para que estén tranquila, Yo voy avisarles a mi Tío como a Papá_

_Asiente a lo que dice –"Kya,.. Hija" – Kya al escuchar su voz volta a verla –"Gracias"_

_Sonríe más al escuchar que sale avisar a la familia cuando ve a su Tío como a su abuelo desesperados que sonríe más –"Tío Sokka"_

_Sokka al ver a su sobrina sonríe cuando grita de alegría al saber que ya es padre de una hermosa bebita que sale corriendo a verla._

_Hakoda sonríe que abraza a su nieta que le da un beso en su frente –"¿Mi Dulzura ya deberías estar en la casa?"_

_Asiente a su pregunta que se despide pero al ver que entra una pareja suspira más _

_-"Soy la Jefa,.. Toph Bei Feng y estoy a punto de dar a luz"-grita tan fuerte que todos voltean a verla_

_Suspira mas Kya al escuchar el grito –"Bebe,.. Azúcar"_

_-"Tranquila,.. Tía, Tranquila, ahorita te paso a una cama"_

_La jefa de policía en licencia sonríe al escuchar lo que su sobina dice que siente,…._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Katara desde la mañana sentía un dolor punzante en su cintura cuando ve a sus hijos que ya llegaron de la escuela –"¿Bumi,.. Tenzin ya llego Kya?"_

_Los chicos se sorprenden a la pregunta de su madre –"No, y es muy extraño que no ha llegado" –le responde Bumi pero al verla se le acerca más –"¿Te pasa algo Mamá?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su hijo que respira profundo –"No,.."_

_Los chicos se miran –"Bueno Mamá si nos necesitas domas nos gritas"_

_Asiente Katara a lo que el menor de sus hijo dice que ven que sale cuando se va a su cama se sienta que empieza a respirar profundo –"¿Qué habrá pasado porque Kya no habrá llegado?"- se pregunta algo preocupada pero a la vez temerosa, porque cree que ya tiene dolores de parto._

_**Ciudad Republica Hospital General de la Ciudad.-**_

_Kya se sentía agotada de tener que atender el turno nocturno para antes de su salida ayudar a su Tía Suki a que diera Luz y cuando creía que ya podía irse a su casa llega Toph también con dolores de parto que se quedo ayudar, pero sonríe al ver a sus Tías felices con sus Nenas._

_-"Si, por fin me voy a casa, le hablo a Cielito, llego me doy un baño para dormir lo que queda del día, porque mañana tengo un examen en la escuela"- sonríe al decirse que llama a su Bisonte porque ha sido un día muy agotador._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Kya ya había llegado cuando despierta al escuchar que su Bisonte Bufa sonríe ella –"Gracias Cielito por hablarme porque de seguro me quedo dormida aquí" –su bisonte nuevamente le bufa cuando entra a su casa _

_-"Kya,.." _

_Escucha que le hablan que sonríe –"¿Qué pasa chicos?"_

_Los chicos sonríen al ver a su hermana –"¿Porque llegas hasta ahorita?"_

_Suspira ella pero le da una sonrisa –"Mi Tía Suki como Toph ya dieron a Luz"_

_Los chicos sonríe al escucharla que entrando a la casa le platica cuando va a la habitación de su madre abre sus ojos- "¡Mami!"_

_Katara al escuchar el grito de su hija le da una ligera sonrisa, cuando se agarra más su vientre al profundo dolor de las contracciones., Kya al ver a su madre empieza a acomodarla bien en la cama que empieza a checarla cuando abre ella sus ojos –"¡¿Mami ya viene mi hermanita?!"_

_Los chicos al escuchar el grito de su hermana están quietos cuando voltea Kya a verlos,..-"Bumi tráeme agua,.. Tenzin hable a las Gemelas que vengan y corre para que le hables a Papi,.." –Los chicos se miran que se quedan nuevamente quietos –"¡RAPIDO!"_

_Reaccionan al grito de su hermana que cuando sale Tenzin para ir por su Bisonte sonríe a quien viene llegando,.. –"PAPA,..PAPA,.."_

_Aang al bajarse de Appa abre sus ojos al grito de su hijo que se sorprende –"¡TENZIN,..! ¿Qué PASA?"_

_-"¡PAPA,.. ES MAMA!"-_

_Abre mas sus ojos al grito que su hijo que hace una bola de aire para ir más rápido, Tenzin hace lo mismo que su Padre que va detrás de él cuándo, Aang entra ve a Bumi fuera de su habitación que el entra_

_-"¡Katara aquí estoy!"_

_Sonríe la maestra agua al escuchar la voz de su amado maestro aire que le pone una mano en su mejilla –"¡Aannggg,…!"_

_-"¡Papi!",.._

_Voltea a la voz de su hija que sonrie al ver que esta –"¡Papi!",.. Quiero que abraces a Mami y que masajes su Pancita para que pueda salir mi Hermanita"_

_Asiente a lo que dice su hija cuando,.. - "¡MAMI,… PUJA!"_

_Asiente Katara al grito de su hija que puja cuando sonrie al escuchar el llanto de su nuevo bebe,.._

_-"¡ES UNA NIÑA!"- grita a todo pulmón Kya al decirle a sus padres._

_Sonrie ambos padres al grito de su hija que ambos se dan un beso en sus labios cuando escuchan que carraspean ambos padre sonríe a quine ven que les hace puchero, pero sonríe mas al entregarles a su nuevo bebe_

_-"Mami, Papi aquí está mi Hermanita",.._

_Aang ayuda a Katara a sentarse que ella extiende sus brazos para tener a su nuevo bebe cuando ambos padre la contemplan_

_-"Katara esta idéntica a Ti,.. Mira tiene tu tono de piel como tus ojos"_

_Sonríe la maestra Agua a lo que su amado esposo dice que lo ve que le recorren sus lágrimas de alegría_

_-"Aang es hermosa"_

_Sonríe mas el Maestro Aire a lo que su amada esposa dice que asiente –"Si Amorcito, tan hermosa como Su Mami y Hermanita"_

_Sonríe Katara a lo que le dice que nuevamente ambos de dan un ligero beso_

_-"Oogisss"_

_Abre sus ojos que voltean a ver que sonríe_

_-"Mis Bebes su hermanita"_

_Los tres se acercan que sonríen al verla _

_-"Hola,.. Pequeña Katara somos tus hermanos, Yo soy Kya, este medio loco es Bumi y este calvo es Tenzin"_

_Los dos chicos arquean su ceja al escuchar a su hermana decir a su nueva hermanita, cuando se le acerca más Bumi y al ver a su hermanita sonríe el –"Mira Pequeña Katara,.. Ella es la llorona y enojona de Kya"_

_-"Bumi",.. Se queja su hermana al escuchar lo que le dice a su hermanita cuando nuevamente los tres hermanos se le acercan y le sonríe_

_-"Bienvenida Hermanita,.."_

_Sonríe de alegría Aang y Katara al escuchar a sus hijos decirle a su nueva bebe cuando ambos se miran –"Si,… Bienvenida Pequeña Katara"_

_La bebe solamente se les queda viendo que sonríen cuando ambos padres les da un beso en su frente –"Pequeña Katara te amamos"_

_***Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo.**_


	92. Chapter 93

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Nikol, Muchas gracias nuevamente por tus halagos.**_

_***MGDI**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jadena**_

_Había amanecido Aang despierta cuando abre sus ojos voltea a ver que da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a su amada Katara dándole pecho a su nuevo bebe, que se acopla para sentarse y poderlas contemplar –"Buenos Días,.. Mis amores"_

_Sonríe al escuchar el saludo de su amado esposo cuando ve que se acerca más a ella, cuando ambos se dan un ligero besos en sus labios y sonríen mas al verse –"¿Cómo amanecieron mis amores?"-nuevamente les pregunta dándole otro beso en sus labios._

_Sonríe más Katara a su saludo cuando ve que Aang se acerca más a Ella para ver a su pequeña que se acerca para darle un beso en su cabecita,.._

_-"Aang,.."_

_Sonríe el avatar al llamado de su amada que pasa sus brazos por su espalda para abrazarla y sentir el calor de ambas_

_-"¿Qué pasa Amorcito?"_

_Deja escapar un suspiro que acomoda a la niña en su hombro para que pueda repetir, que él se la pide cuando nuevamente la mira que algo le pasa –"¿Qué pasa Katara?"_

_Nuevamente deja escapar un suspiro que se siente bien ella en la cama –"¿Aang cuando venga Kya tienes que hablar con ella?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta cuando se para de la cama para dejar a la pequeña Katara en su cunita que sonríe al ver a su nuevo bebe que le da una nuevamente un beso en su cabecita, cuando se sienta a un lada de Katara –"¿Ahora qué pasa con mi bebe?"_

_Hace mueca a como le pregunta que cruza sus brazos y espera su respuesta –"Aang tu,… Hija, llego muy tarde que creía que Yo la bebe nacería sin ayuda"_

_Se sorprende a lo que dice –"¿Qué me estás diciendo?"_

_-"Aang,.. Según tu hija debería de salir en la mañana y no llego ya muy tarde que pensaba Yo que daría a Luz sin ayuda?"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que dice –"¿Katara me estas queriendo decir que desde muy temprano empezaste con los Dolores que no pudiste grita para que vinieran ayudarte y menos que me fueran avisar?" –Le pregunta cruzado de brazos ya molesto cuando ve que suspira ella que solamente baja sus brazos para abrazarla –"Vamos Amorcito no te pongas asi, lo bueno que llego mi bebe y te ayudo, pero porque no me mandaste avisar desde temprano que te sentías mal"_

_Katara no dice nada que Aang solamente la abraza mas cuando escuchan que tocan se levanta no antes darle a su amada otro beso en sus labio para ver quién es,.. –"Hay voy,…" –grita al escuchar la insistencia al tocar cuando abre sus ojos a quien es –"¿Hakoda?"_

_El jefe de la tribu del sur sonríe al ver a su yerno que entra, pero Aang al ver a su suegro sonríe mas porque trae en sus brazos un Oso de peluche muy grande –"Hakoda para que se molestaba en traer este oso a su pequeña nieta"_

_Hakoda abre sus ojos a lo que su yerno dice que deja el oso en una de las sillas de la cocina –"¿No me digas que Ya tengo nueva nieta?"_

_Sonríe de orgullo el reciente padre que invita para que vaya a verlas cuando –"Amorcito tenemos visitas"-le dice entrando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_La maestra agua se sorprende al escuchar a su amado avatar que al ver quien entra sonríe mas –"¡Padre!",.._

_Sonríe mas Hakoda al ver a su hija que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y al ver en la cunita a su nueva nietecita que la saca cuando la bebe abre sus ojos al sentir unos brazos extraños poco a poco va abriendo sus ojitos que da una sonrisa al ver –"Hola mi pequeña Dulzura" –el jefe de la tribu sonríe mas al ver que su nueva nietecita le da una sonrisa que él le da un beso en su mejilla –"Katara esta idéntica a ti"_

_-"¿En verdad Hakoda que se parece a Katara?"-pregunta feliz a su suegro_

_El jefe voltea a su pregunta que asiente que solamente la maestra agua mueve su cabeza al escuchar pero sonríe al ver que su padre que está feliz._

_Hakoda nuevamente pone a la niña en su cunita cuando ve que Aang le pone una silla para que se sienta y poder platicar –"¿Me hubieran avisado que ya tengo nueva nieta y poderle traer algo para ella?"_

_-bueno Hakoda en realidad la pequeña Katara nació en la noche y con todo no tuvimos tiempo de avisar_

_Abre sus ojos al escuchar que sonríe mas –"Entonces mi Dulzura lo que había pronosticado se cumplió"_

_Aang y Katara se sorprende a lo que dice que se mira –"¿Cómo dices padre?"_

_Suspira mas a la pregunta de su hija pero se siente feliz que no desea regañarla –"Hija lo que pasa que Suki como Toph también dieron a Luz"_

_Ambos sonríen mas cuando voltea a ver Katara a su padre –"¿Padre dijiste que trajiste algo para Kya?"_

_Asiente a la pregunta de su hija –"Si le traje un oso grande de peluche de agradecimiento porque en verdad Mi Dulzura, de en vez de venirse para acá se quedo ayudar a Suki a que naciera mi nueva nieta, para cuando la pobre ya que estaba nuevamente por salir llego Toph y se quedo, que el médico como la enfermeras la felicitaron porque ella un rato mas que se hubiera tardaros hubiera dado a luz en la calle –les dice que deja escapar un suspiro que se dan cuenta Aang y Katara que paso algo –lo que me duele que parece pero según los medico, Que la Niña de Toph nació ciega_

_Aang y Katara se miran a lo que escuchan que ambos se abrazan –"Pobre Toph"- ambos se dice que Katara no lo pude evitar que empieza a sus ojos llenarse de lagrima que Hakoda se da cuenta que abraza a su hija_

_-"Tranquila Hija, Tranquila, según mi Dulzura la niña no nació ciega pero como quiera van estar ambas una semana en el hospital"_

_-"¿Por qué dice eso Hakoda?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su yerno –"Bueno Aang lo que pasa que la bebe de Toph venia en mala posición y según los médicos como venia es porque a veces nacen ciegos"_

_Abre sus ojos cuando modera Hakoda su postura –"Pero aun asi Katara no se te ocurra regañar a mi Dulzura, pobre de ella que me imagino que no ha dormido"_

_Katara abre sus ojos que le da una ligera sonrisa cuando ve a su padre como esperando a los demás –"¿Y mis muchachitos como mi dulzura en donde andan?"_

_Sonríe Katara cuando ve a Aang que también se sorprende el –"Bueno ellos están en la escuela"_

_Abre los dos sus ojos a lo que dice cuando ven que a un lado de ella le trajeron el desayuno "¿Me imagino que te trajeron el desayuno?"_

_Asiente a la pregunta de su padre cuando Aang se para cuando ven que abre la puerta,..-"¡Abuelo!"_

_Sonríe Hakoda al ver a sus nietos que sonríe y los abraza cuando ve que le falta uno_

_-"¿Bumi, Tenzin en donde está su hermana?"_

_Los chicos se miran que ambos van a ver a su hermanita,.. –"Chicos"_

_Ambos voltean –"Mamá dijo la llorona que saliendo de la escuela ira al hospital para ver a mis Tías como a las bebes"_

_Suspira Katara a lo que Bumi dice que está por levantarse – "¿Qué haces Katara?"- suspira mas a la pregunta de Aang que hace mueca de enojo_

_-"Voy a la cocina para hace la comida"- le dice molesta pero se sorprende al que sus hijos le ponen una mano en sus hombros se sorprende ella_

_-"Mamá la comida esta ya esta echa, domas falta en calentarla"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que su hijo menor dice._

_Cuando ve Tenzin que se acerca su padre –"¿Quién hizo de comer?"_

_Bumi y Tenzin se miran que suspira que ambos muchachos cruzan sus brazos –"Ya saben quien"-Bumi se lo dice en un tono medio molesto._

_Aang y Katara se miran –"¿Kya verdad?"_

_Suspira Bumi que solamente hace mueca –"Si la llorona y enojona",.. ¿Y el Oso de peluche para quién es?_

_Hakoda se levanta que sonríe –"Es para mí Dulzura por agradecerle en ayudar"_

_Ambos chicos sonríe al saber que es para su hermana cuando Tenzin suspira y se dan cuenta –"¿Qué pasa hijo?"_

_El chico da una ligera sonrisa y al ver a su padre –"¿quisiera que después de comer ir al hospital para ver a la hermanita de Lin?"_

_Aang sonríe que le pone una mano en su hombro el chico sonríe mas –"Hijo tus padres ya saben lo de la bebe de Toph"_

_El chico abre sus ojos a lo que su abuelo dice que solamente le da una sonrisa_

_-"Bueno es hora de ir a calentar la comida",.. –los chicos asiente a lo que su padre dice –"¿Se quedara con nosotros verdad Hakoda?"_

_Sonríe el Jefe de la tribu del sur a la pregunta de su yerno cuando se escucha un tronido junto con un reflejo de rayo que empieza a llover que voltean a ver a la ventana que se vino una fuerte lluvia_

_-"Bueno creo que si"_

_Sonríe a lo que Hakoda dice que Aang sale juntos con sus chicos a la cocina para calentar la comida para que Katara como ellos coman._

_Había pasado el rato que en realidad se vino más fuerte la lluvia cuando Hakoda y Aang siguen en la cocina tomando el té y que Katara duerma un poco más_

–"_¿Aang ya es muy tarde y mi Dulzura no ha llegado?"_

_Suspira que deja su taza de té que asiente el avatar a la pregunta de su suegro –"Si, mi bebe no ha llegado"-deja escapar un suspiro_

_Ambos voltean cuando se abre la puerta a quien viene llegando toda empapada que Kya antes de entrar a su casa con su agua-control extrae el agua para quedar casi seca_

_-"¡Mi bebe!"_

_Sonríe a quien ve que Aang como Hakoda la abrazan –"Mi bebe anda ve a darte un baño para que comas y puedas descansar"_

_Sonríe a la petición de su padre cuando estornuda muy fuerte su padre al verla se sorprende que va con ella –"Anda mi bebe, no deseo que te me enfermes"_

_Asiente a lo que le pide que en todo el pasillo va estornudando que hasta los chicos salen a ver que solamente suspiran al verla pasar que va estornuden y estornuden cuando,.. –"¡Aang!"_

_Abre sus ojos el avatar al escuchar el grito de su amada que va corriendo a su habitación –"¿Qué pasa amorcito?"_

_-"Aang por favor pásame un pañal para la niña"_

_Suspira de alivio que solamente es eso cuando le ayuda a cambiar a la pequeña –"¿Ahora si espero que me ayudes a cambiar pañales?"_

_Abre sus ojos que voltea a verla, que pasa saliva, Katara al verlo solamente se ríe –"Me lo imaginaba"_

_Sonríe a lo que dice cuando –"¿Quién era el que estornuda?"_

_Arque su ceja a su pregunta que carga a la pequeña –"Katara es mi bebe, llego empapada y antes de entrar se quito con su agua-control el agua, pero le pedí que se diera un baño porque no deseo que se nos vaya a enfermar"_

_Suspira a como le dice –"Bien dile que después que coma que venga porque quiero que me diga como esta las bebes pero especialmente la de Toph"_

_Aang solamente suspira a lo que su amada dice que pone a la pequeña Katara en su cunita,.._

_Pasa el rato Kya ya había terminado de comer que se levanta y se dirige hacia la habitación de sus padre sonríe al ver a su hermanita dormida en su cunita, cuando ve a su madre dormida que ella le pone una mano en su frente para checarla cuando,.._

_Abre sus ojos Katara al sentir una mano en su frente que da una sonrisa., Kya sonríe al ver a su madre que la ayuda a sentarse en la cama_

_-"Ven Mi pedacito siéntate aquí conmigo"_

_Sonríe a lo que su madre dice que se sienta cuando sonríe mas al sentir por su espalda el abrazo de su madre –"¿Cómo están tus tías?"_

_-"Bien Mami, Bien, la Tía Suki ya mañana la dan de alta y la bebe de la Tía Toph está bien, que está totalmente sana"_

_Sonríe Katara al escuchar a lo que su hija dice que abraza mas su hija., Kya se siente segura y tranquila en los brazos de su madre cuando cree que le quiere decir algo mas –"¿Qué pasa mami?"_

_Deja escapar un suspiro a la pregunta de su hija que se que se acomoda para verse –"Mami la Bebe de mi Tía Toph es una niña sana y es Normal"_

_Sonríe al saber que la bebe de Toph está bien cuando hace ella que su hija esta mas apegada con ella –"Que bueno mi pedacito que nació bien, porque me imagino que para Toph sería muy pesado tener una hija como ella"_

_Asiente a lo que su madre dice –"Si me lo imagino, pero si te digo que la bebe es muy hermosa que en realidad a quien saber a quién habrá salió, y la bebe de mis Tíos también es muy hermosa que se parece a mi Tía Suki pero con la diferencia que tiene la piel y el color de ojos como mi Tío Sokka" – sonríe Katara al escucharla –"Aunque,..-se rasca Kya su cabeza cuando ve a su madre –Las bebes no tiene mucho cabello como mi hermanita",.._

_Se ríe Katara al escucharla decir que la abraza más –"Bueno mi amor ella salió a tus hermanos, Bumi y Tenzin nacieron como mucho cabello",.._

_Abre sus ojos que sonríe a lo que dice cuando se levanta Kya para ver a su hermanita pero se aparta cuando empieza a estornudar., Katara al escucharla quiere acercarse a ella, pero su hija no lo permite –"Mami descansa ahorita hago la cena para después irme a dormir"_

_Asiente a lo que su hija dice cuando,.. "Kya,.."_

_A chica voltea al escuchar a su madre que sonríe al ver que le extiende sus brazos para abrazarla, sonríe mas ella que se deja abraza- "Gracias mi amor"_

_Se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas al escuchar lo que su madre dice cuando le pone una mano en su mejilla y siente Kya un beso en su frente como le acaricia su larga cabellera, que Katara se da cuenta que tan largo lo tiene que le llega más abajo de su cintura-"¿Mi amor no está demasiado largo tu cabello?"_

_Sonríe a lo que su madre dice que se agarra –"A mí me gusta su cabello"_

_Voltea madre e hija al escuchar que sonríen ambas –"Papi,.."_

_Se acerca para abrazar a su hija que le da un beso en su frente –"Sabes que siempre me ha gustado tu cabello mi bebe"_

_Sonríe mas ella que Katara solamente mueve su cabeza –"Y eso que nacieses calva"_

_Kya voltea a ver a su madre a lo que dice cuando-"Es verdad mi Dulzura estabas calva como tu padre al nacer lo únicos son tus hermanos como tus primos que han nacido con cabello y con mucho"_

_Kya solamente sonríe a lo que le dice cuando nuevamente estornuda que sus padre se sorprende mas –"Kya mañana no vas a la escuela"_

_Abre sus ojos pero a la vez solamente mueve su cabeza –"Bueno Mami, es normal que mañana no vaya porque ya es fin de semana"_

_Se sorprende la maestra agua a lo que su hija dice que solamente sonríe –"Con todo esto y la llegada de tu hermanita no he sabido que día es"_

_-"Mami tranquila ya mañana si desees te puedes levantar y,.. Gracias Papá por el Oso"_

_Sonríe Hakoda a lo que dice su nieta que se va con ella_

_Pasa el rato Hakoda se quedo a dormir con ello por la fuerte lluvia que Aang les da las buenas noches a sus hijos cuando entra a su habitación sonríe de oreja a oreja al ver a su amada Katara amamantando a su pequeña que se acerca el para contemplarla, cuando mete su dedo entre una de sus manita para que lo pesque sonríe el al sentir que si acepto su dedo que voltea a ver a Katara que le da una sonrisa pero siente que su niña se suelta de su dedo y deja escapar un suspiro_

_-"Aang, no te sientas mal ya verás que al rato no quera separarse de ti"- sonríe a lo que le dice que espera que termina de darle de comer a la bebe para arrullarla y meterla en la cunita –"¿Cómo sigue Kya?"_

_Suspira a su pregunta cuando esta arrullando a su bebe que sonríe –"Katara lo bueno que es fin de semana y podrá descansar le pedí que para nada se levanta y hace rato le di un té para que este más tranquila"_

_Asiente a lo que dice cuando ve que Aang mete a la niña en la cunita para entrar con ella en la cama que ambos se abrazan y dan bienvenida al poco rato de sueño, que tendrán._

_Había amanecido, Kya se quedo en la cama porque amaneció bien resfriada no le permitieron que se levantara, que Aang le pidió ayuda a las Gemelas las acolitas, que solamente le ayudaran en cuestión de la comida, y los chicos ellos ayudaban en lo demás porque el estar al pendiente de Katara como Kya y la pequeña Katara cuando sonríe mas a quien viene a visitarlos_

_-"¡Aang,..!"_

_Sonríe quien viene gritando que al verse ambos se saluda –"¡Felicidades!"_

_Ambos padres se dicen que sonríe que Aang hace pasar a su cuñado para que las vea –"Katara amorcito tenemos vistas"_

_Sonríe Katara al escucharlo que sonríe mas a quien entra –"¡Hermanita!"- el concejal de la tribu grita al ver a su hermana con la nueva bebe que empieza a llorar cuando él se la quita y al ver a su nueva sobrina abre sus ojo –"Katara esta idéntica a ti"_

_Suspira la maestra agua a lo que dice cuando ve a su amado maestro acercarse y le quita la niña a su hermana-"¿En verdad Sokka que esta idéntica a tu hermana?"_

_El concejal de la tribu asiente cuando sonríe más –"¿Cómo sigue la pequeña?"_

_-"¿La pequeña está bien,.. Verdad mi pequeña Katara que está bien, dile a tu Tío Sokka que está bien?"_

_Sokka solamente suspira que nueve su cabeza a lo que su cuñado dice –"¿Esta pequeña No, ella es la pequeñita yo digo a la pequeña Kya?"_

_Pasa saliva a lo que su cuñado dice que pone a la bebe en su cunita –"Mi bebe ya está un poco mejor"_

_Sonríe a lo que dice "Bueno vamos a establecer los apodos la pequeña es Kya esta es la pequeñita Katara,.. La Nena es Senna_

_Aang y Katara se miran –"¿Senna?"_

_Sonríe de orgullo a su pregunta que asiente –"Si se llamara Senna tu nueva sobrina"_

_Aang se ríe al escuchar el nombre pero se caya al ver a su cuñado que mejor se caya"_

_Aang se rasca su cabeza calva cuando da una sonrisa –"Bueno aquí la Bebe es Kya y ella es la pequeña Katara"_

_Sokka arque su ceja a lo que dice que deja escapar un suspiro -"Bueno me voy, hoy dan de alta a Suki y a mi Nena, que nos vamos para la casa ya que los días estén mejores nos juntamos para que las primitas se conozcan"_

_Asienten a lo que dice que se despide de ellos,.._

_Habían pasado los días Kya no ha ido a la escuela por su fuerte resfriado que el Doctor Lon tuvo que ir para checarla y le recomendó que estuviera en reposo que no se preocupara de la escuela y menos del Hospital porque como siempre es la mejor alumna que primero esta su salud antes que lo demás., Katara ha estado un poco triste porque con la bebe recién nacida no puede atender a Kya, lo bueno que Aang no ha ido al concejo para estar al pendiente de sus amores,.. De sus tres amores._

_Kya está en la cama que no puede dormir al escuchar el llanto insistente de su hermanita que se levanta y en sus brazos trae su peluche el de la sonaja que entra a la habitación de su madre pero se sorprende a no verla cuando se acerca a la cunita de su hermanita y esta de un grito que suspira ella-_

_-"Ya pequeña ya- le dice que mueve la cunita para arrullarla porque no la puede cargar porque ha estado enferma, suspira mas cuando sin querer le pone su peluche y se tranquiliza la bebe que sonríe ella –Bueno hermanita te voy a emprestar mi peluche,.. Pero por favor no me lo vayas a orinar como me lo orino el loco de nuestro hermano y mucho menos a babear como la bola de aire de Tenzin- sonríe al decirle que la bebe se tranquiliza y le da una sonrisa._

_Katara está parada en la habitación escuchando –"¿Katara qué haces amorcito?"_

_Voltea que sonríe al ver a su amado esposo –"Shh,.. Aang" – se sorprende a lo que su amada esposa dice que se pegan más en la puerta de su habitación para escuchar_

_-"¿Katara mi bebe, esta con la pequeña?"_

_Asiente a su pregunta que sonríe que ambos padre se abrazan –"¿Katara le esta emprestando su peluche?"- sonríe mas la a lo que dice que se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas que ambos padre se abraza fuerte_

_-"¿Sabes,.. Pequeña Katara, eres la bebe que Mami siempre quiso tener, como la bebe que Papi quiso también tener?" –Suspira a la pregunta que le hace a su hermanita que se quita Kya sus lagrimas –"Si,.. Pequeña porque eres una maestra-aire y Mami está feliz,.. Muy feliz Y Papi porque te pareces a Mami"- le sigue diciendo que trata de no llorar –"Eres la alegría de los dos"_

_-"Mi bebe tú y tus hermanos son nuestra alegría"_

_Abre sus ojos Kya a lo que escucha cuando siente los abrazos de sus padre –"¿Mi Pedacito de Cielo porque dice eso?"_

_-"Mami porque es la verdad, Tu siempre has querido hijos como Papi, y Papi siempre ha deseado una bebe con Tu" –se los dice que ambos se miran _

_-"Mi bebe es mentira, sabes que te amamos porque tú eres el resultado del gran amor que tu Mami y Yo nos tenemos"_

_Suspira Kya a lo que su padre dice cuando ve que su madre le levanta su rostro para verse –"Mi Pedacito es verdad lo que tu Papi dice te amamos tanto que nos duele que le digas eso a tu hermanita porque en realidad a los cuatro los amamos porque son el resultado de nuestro amor,.."_

_Kya se tira el llano que siente que sus padre la abrazan –"Tranquila mi bebe, tranquila"_

_-"Lo siento pero en verdad no sé qué me pasa,.."_

_Katara sonríe que le da un beso en sus frente –"Mi amor creo que sientes celos de tu hermanita"_

_Abre sus ojos, que parpadea a lo que su madre dice que los miran que ve a su padre que le hace puchero, ella también se lo hace que ambos se ríen, Katara solamente se ríe cuando va y saca a la bebe de su cunita –"Pequeña Katara espero que no me salgas como tu padre y hermana con eso gestos"_

_Aang y Kya suspira a lo que dice que solamente se ríe._

_Pasa el rato cuando están ya en la cama sonríe Aang al dejar a la bebe en su cunita que se alegra al ver el peluche cuando lo acomoda bien que se rasca su cabeza a lo que Kya le decía a la bebe_

_-"¿Katara porque mi bebe le decía a la pequeña que lo cuidara que no le hiciera algo malo?_

_Suspira a su pregunta –"¿Ya no lo recuerdas Aang?"_

_Abre sus ojos que se siente a un lado de ella que sonríe –"Ya me acorde, Bumi se lo orino como Tenzin se lo babeo"_

_Se reí más Katara al recuerdo "Si recuerdo cuando Bumi se lo orino se lo lave pero ya no lo quería por lo que él le hizo que cuando llegaste te lo metí en tu toga para que tuviera tu olor y asi lo quiso nuevamente"_

_Sonríe de alegría al recuerdo que se quita su toga que tapa a la bebe que Katara se da cuenta –"Aang no seas tramposo a Kya se la puse cuando estaba llorando y no podía hacer que dejara de llorar, la pequeña está dormida y eso no se vale"_

_Suspira a lo que le dice que saca su toga de la cunita cuando siente un beso en sus labios, sonríe el _

_-"Deja que llore y se lo pones"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que dice que suspira, que mejor entra en la cama, pasa el rato cuando la bebe lloran Aang se levanta le pone su toga cuando la bebe sigue llorando, suspira Katara que se la pide y ella al estar en los brazos de su madre deja de llorar., que el Avatar se da cuenta_

_-"No es justo"- se queja al saber que prefiere a los brazos de su madre que las de el que escucha que Katara se ríe el solamente sonríe que las abraza._

_Habían pasado los días, los meses, los días han estado muy fríos que no se han podido juntar aunque ya es primavera todavía hay nieve,…_

_**Nación del Fuego, Palacio Real.-**_

_Honora esta en el jardín estudiando cuando ve que entran varias curanderas como médicos al hospital que se sorprende –"¿Qué está pasando?"_

_Una de las curanderas se detiene al escuchar su pregunta –"Princesa su Madre ya está en labor de parto"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice que se va con ella para estar con su madre y al verla –"¡Mamá!",.._

_La señora del fuego sonríe a quien ve –"Hija,.."_

_Honora se pone a un lado de su madre cuando siente que le jalan de su brazo queriéndola sacar –"Niña no es momento para estorbo"_

_Arque y hace mueca de disgusto a lo que su abuela le dice cuando ve a su Padre entrando que ella quiere entran pero ahora el abuelo la detiene que solamente suspira pero sonríe al sentir un abrazo cálido_

_-"Tranquila mi niña todo estará bien"_

_Asiente y sonríe a lo que su abuelo el General Iroh dice que se relaja cuando pasa las horas y se escucha un llanto que ambos sonríen cuando se abre la puerta y ve a su abuela con una sonrisa de alegría_

_-"¡ES UN VARON,.. UN VARON!"_

_Todos gritan de alegría cuando,.._

_-"Si será el Próximo Señor del Fuego"_

_Abre sus ojos Honora a lo que su abuelo el padre de su madre dice que baja su mirada pero sonríe al ver a su abuelo Iroh que la abraza, ella le da una ligera sonrisa cuando se abre la puerta y es una curandera_

_-"Sus Alteza Pasen por favor"_

_El padre como la madre de Mai pasan apresurados cuando Honora suspira _

_-"Vamos mi niña, vamos para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia"_

_Sonríe a lo que dice su abuelo Iroh que ambos entran._

_Honora sonríe de alegría al ver a su madre con su hermanito en brazos _

_-"Honora,.. Mi Niña ven para que conozcas a tu hermanito"_

_Sonríe a la petición de su padre que al verlo se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas y al ver a su madre que le da una sonrisa –"Es hermoso Mamá"_

_La Señora del fuego sonríe a lo que su hija la Princesa dice, que voltea a ver a su Señor que la abraza_

_-"¿Cómo se va llamar mi nieto?"_

_Zuko como Mai sonríen a la pregunta del Viejo General –"Iroh,.. Su nombre es ¡Iroh!"_

_El General se le llena sus ojos al escuchar que su nuevo nieto se llamara con el que pide cargarlo_

_-"¿Cómo el nuevo Señor del Fuego se llamara como su Tío,.. Zuko?"_

_Zuko abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su suegro que abraza a su Hija, a su Primogénita –"Ella será en un Futuro el Señor del Fuego porque es mi Primogénita" –se lo dice firme_

_Honora al saber voltea a ver a su Padre que asiente como su madre también afirma a lo que dice_

_-"Si hija cuando llegue el Momento Tu será el nuevo Señor del Fuego"_

_Honra solamente le da una sonrisa a lo que su padre nuevamente le recalca –"¿Pero Papá y mi hermanito,.. El es un Niño,..?"_

_Zuko solamente abraza más a su hija cuando siente ella una mano en su hombro sonríe mas a quien es –"Hija tu padre tiene razón, algún día Tú serás que Gobernara y la Nación estará mas Orgulloso al contar con el Nuevo Señor del Fuego,.. Señor del Fuego Honora"_

_La princesa no sabe que decir a lo que su abuelo el Viejo General,.. El Dragón del Oeste dice que solamente les da una sonrisa,…_

_***Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_***Y espero que sea de su agrado.**_


	93. Chapter 94

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***MGID**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Jadena**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_****Recuerden capitulo con contenido LEMON****_

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo.-**_

_Aang, Sokka y Haru están en una de las oficinas del Concejo encerrados, le pidiendo a la señorita recepcionista que nadie, absolutamente Nadie, los interrumpe de su junta,.. Porque en realidad los tres están descansando,.._

_Sentados en sus sillones con sus piernas en la mesa del escritorio, sus cabezas en el respaldo, los tres,.. Padres, están durmiendo una merecido siesta al estar develados por lo de sus bebes, que ambos padres,.. Aunque no son primerizos se sienten como si lo fueran porque andan tan desvelos al tener de nuevo bebe en sus casas._

_Los tres están durmiendo,.. Plácidamente, que hasta Sokka esta roncando y Aang como Haru no se quedan atrás,… Cuando de repente los tres padres se caen de sus sillones_

_-"¿Qué paso,..?"_

_Los tres se miran al repentino cambio al verse al suelo que poco a poco se levantan y al ver a una persona vestida de Policía los tres pasan salivas,.._

_-"¿Qué bonito,.. Qué bonito?" –Le pregunta una persona cruzada de brazos muy molesta –"¿Qué bonito que los padres estén durmiendo su siesta que no saben que tienen deberes que atender?"_

_Los tres al verse hacen mueca que se sientan bien en sus sillones_

_-"¡Toph!"_

_La jefa de policía bufa su cabello al reclamo de su marido –"¿Haru de vez que estas aquí,.. ¡Durmiendo!, deberías estar en la casa cuidando a Su"_

_Suspira al reclamo de su amada Esposa, que se levanta cuando escuchan que se ríen que el voltea a verlos y les dan una cara_

_-"¿Y ustedes no tienen bebes que cuidar?"_

_Los dos se miran que hacen mueca_

_-"Mira,… Toph, Yo tengo mucho trabajo, aparte mi Suki ella tiene quien le ayude en la casa, y ella se dedica a cuidar a mi Nena"_

_La jefa de policía hace mueca –"¿Y tus pies ligeros que me das a decir, como la reina de la Azúcar tiene a la bebe, ella la hace de niñera, Verdad?"_

_Aang abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su amiga que deja escapar un suspiro –"Toph mi bebe no es niñera de nadie y menos de su hermanita"_

_La maestra tierra-metal suspira a lo que su amigo dice que le toma del brazo a su marido para salir –"Eso dices Tú"- están a punto de salir cuando se detiene –"No vemos este fin en la Isla"_

_Suspira nuevamente Aang a lo que dice que voltea a ver a su cuñado –"¡Que!,. ¿Es verdad?"- se queja Sokka al verlo_

_Solamente mueve su cabeza a lo que dice-"¿Sabes, mejor me voy a la casa para ayudarle a Katara con la pequeña?"_

_Sonríe el Concejal de la tribu del sur a lo que su cuñado el avatar dice que sale el también para su casa,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang había llegado a su casa y se sorprende que nadie lo haya recibido que entra y con sus vibraciones checa, sonríe al sentir que están sus hijo en la casa que entra sin hacer ruido abre la puerta de la habitación de Tenzin se sorprende pero sonríe al verlo que está dormido,.. Va a la de Bumi sonríe mas al ver que también está dormido cuando va a la de Kya la abre pero se sorprende que no está pero suspira-"¿De seguro esta en el Hospital?"- se pregunta que entra a la habitación de su hija sonríe al ver en su cama todos los peluches que agarra el de bisonte el que ella le dice bebe Appa que lo abraza y se sienta en su cama "¿Mi bebe es muy responsaba que creo que su profesión la esta absorbiendo?"- se pregunta cuando deja el peluche –"Esta creciendo demasiado rápido que tengo miedo que se vaya de nuestro lado"- deja escapar nuevamente un suspiro que se dirige hacia su habitación sonríe al ver a su pequeña dormidita en su cunita cuando alza su mirada sonríe al ver a su amada Katara dormirá que se acerca a ella que le da un beso en sus labios,.. Sonríe al sentir sus labios que hicieron reacción y al ver que unos hermosos ojos azules del color del mar le regala una hermosa sonrisa._

_-"Aang,.."_

_Se acera mas a ella que nuevamente besas sus labios que su amada le responden con la misma intensidad y al separarse y verse ambos esposos sonríe mutuamente._

_-"¿Aang hace cuanto llegaste?"_

_Sonríe el avatar a la pregunta de su amada maestra agua, que se separa de ella para quitarse su capa, su toga, su camisa, como sus botas,.._

_Katara se sonroja al ver a su amado maestro quitarse su ropa para entrar con ella a la cama que ambos nuevamente se besan,.._

_Poco a poco abriendo sus bocas saboreando el placer de sus labios que al verse ambos sonríen más,.. Poco a poco el beso se hace más apasionado que el maestro aire empieza a intensificar la pasión del beso, que poco a poco va recorriendo por sus mejillas, por su cuello, que con sus manos va desbrochando la blusa de su amada que le va dejando un rastro de besos por su cuello, clavícula, que al ver los pechos de su amada los empieza a besar,.._

_-"Aang,…-"- jadea Katara al sentir en donde está su boca que sonríe al sentir el que empieza su amada susurrar su nombre, que se acerca a su oído y le planta un beso_

_-"¿Dime amorcito hace cuanto comió me pequeña?",.._

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su amado que sonríe que pasa ella sus manos atrás de cuello para besar sus labios cuando se separan –"Tenemos tiempo"_

_Abre Aang sus ojos a lo que su amada Katara dice que ambos se acercan para besarse nuevamente,.. Apasionadamente que sus cuerpos piden._

_Poco a poco, ambos sus cuerpos desnudos abrazándose, acariciándose, jadeando mutuamente al llamado del amor y como el Yin y Yang se mueve sincronizadamente al llegar al pico de su amor._

_Ambos recuperando sus alientos que se quedan abrazados unidos,…. Hasta que alguien les recuerdan que no están solos._

_Ambos padre abre sus ojos al llanto persístete de su pequeña_

_-"Ya mi amor, ya,…" -la pequeña bebe al escuchar la voz de su padre llorando, lo miran, que Aang al verla la acuna en sus brazos –"Mi pequeña ahorita viene mami"- la bebe como entendiera se queda callada cuando siente el cambios de brazos que da una sonrisa al ver unos ojos como el mar_

_-"Si mi amor Mami ya te dará de comer"- poco a poco acerca a su pequeña a su pecho que instintivamente lo toma para empezar a comer._

_Ambos padres sonríe al verse que Aang que acerca más hacia ella cuando ve a su pequeña que una de sus manitas está bien agarrada del camisón de su madre que da una sonrisa y a la vez se entristece al ver que no desea su dedo que solamente le da u beso en su mejilla a su pequeña cuando la bebe,.._

_-"Aang te habla Katara"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que su amada dice que al a su pequeña que abre y cierra su manita el mete su dedo, sonríe de alegría al sentirla._

_Sonríe Katara al ver a su amado esposo que se miran –"Ya lo vez Aang era cuestión que tiempo"_

_Da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escuchar lo que su amada Katara dice que le da un beso en sus labios,.. –"Si ella es como nuestra bebe"- sonríe Katara a lo que le dice cuando se acuerda de alguien_

_-"¿Aang te digo Kya cuando es la graduación?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta que voltea a verla –"No,.. Katara mi bebe no me ha dicho nada"_

_-"bien ya que estemos en la mesa la pregunto"_

_Se sorprende a lo que dice –"¿Cómo que cuando estemos en la mesa?"_

_Arque su ceja a su pregunta, que acomoda a la pequeña en su hombro para que repita y se levanta que él se levanta junto con ella –"¿Cómo que cuando estemos en la mesa,.. En un momentos cenas y le pregunto?"_

_Parpare a su pregunta que Katara se da cuenta cuando deja a la pequeña en su cunita –"¿Qué pasa Aang?"_

_La saca de sus pensamientos que voltea a verla –"¿Katara, Kya está en el hospital,.. Verdad?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta –"Aang No,… Kya le toco ir a la escuela la próxima semana va dos semana al Hospital para descansar una para hace su examen profesional y creo que la siguiente semana es su graduación"_

_-"¡Que,..!"_

_Se sorprende a como le respondió que sale corriendo de la habitación se sorprende que va detrás de el_

_-"Mamá que pasa, porque Papá salió corriendo?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su hijo que sale rumbo hacia la habitación de su hija la abre y al ver,.. "Kya" –suspira-_

_-"¿Qué pasa Mamá?"_

_Voltea a ver a sus hijos que pasa saliva –"Bumi,.. Tenzin, prepárense porque su hermana va a venir furiosa"_

_Los chicos se sorprenden a lo que les dice su madre que se miran cuando Bumi se empieza a reír,.._

_-"Bumi no es bueno que te burles"_

_Suspira el chico que va detrás de su madre que la ve que empieza a prepara la cena _

_-"Vamos Mamá no es para que te pongas asi,.."_

_Suspira mas Katara a lo que su hijo dice que mejor sigue haciendo la cena,.._

_Había pasado buen rato cuando Aang entra desesperado al ver que no encontró a su hija cuando ve alguien cruzada de brazos molesta que al verla pasa saliva –"¿Katara mi bebe esta,… aquí?"_

_Suspira Katara que asiente a su pregunta que corre hacia su habitación –"Aang Yo que tu no entraría?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que suspira –"Esta enojada,… Verdad?"_

_Suspira Katara a su pregunta que mejor se mete a la habitación porque alguien ocupa de su atención,.. Aang entra detrás de ella cuando hace mueca, se pasa sus dedos por su toga que al verlo Katara solamente suspira –"¿Tienes que hacer mucho,.. Pero mucho meritos,.. Avatar?"_

_Suspira a su pregunta que se sienta a un lado de ella en su cama, sonríe al ver a su nuevo bebe,… -"¿Qué te dijo me bebe?"_

_Katara le da una cara al verlo –"¿Cómo quieres que este,.. Sabes cómo es ella?"_

_Baja su cabeza a su pregunta –"Katara te lo juro que no me acordaba que tenía que esperarla"_

_-"Aang,…."_

_Suspira mas el pobre avatar al reclamo por venirse apresurado se le olvido que tenía que esperar a Kya, que deja escapar otro suspiro mas, pero sonríe al ver a su amada cambiando el pañal a su bebe,..-"vamos Aang, no te pongas mal, esto no hubiera pasado si le das el silbato de Cielito que siempre lo traiga para cualquier cosa" -deja escapar un suspiro- "Pero eso te pasa por tenerla siempre controlada"- deja escapar un suspiro Aang al reclamo de su amada que ella al verlo de la una ligera sonrisa – "Ya mañana es fin de semana y tienes para que te perdone"_

_Da una ligera sonrisa a lo que dice que no tiene de otra que esperar,…_

_Había amanecido Aang no ha tenido tiempo de disculparse con su hija por haberla olvidado cuando suspira mas_

_-"¡Ya llegamos!"- suspira mas al escuchar la voz de quienes han llegado cuando,.. –"¿En dónde anda ese Disque Monje?"- abre mas sus ojos a quien reclama que al verlo –"¿Cómo se te olvido que tenias que esperar a la pequeña,… ¡Como!"_

_Suspira mas al grito de su cuñado que baja su cabeza –"¡Tío Sokka,.. Papi es mío!"_

_Suspira el concejal al reclamo que suelta sus brazos de la camisa de su cuñado cuando voltea a ver que esta cruzada de brazos_

_-"¿Pero,.. Pequeña porque me reclamas a Mí,.. A tu Tío Guapo,..?",..¿Porque?"_

_La futura enfermera solamente mueve su cabeza al reclamo de su tío que al verlo le da una sonrisa que se acerca para darle un ligero beso en su mejilla... Sokka sonríe de orgullo al sentir el amor de su sobrina., Kya solamente suspira al ver a su padre que esta apandado,.._

_-"Mi bebe,.."_

_Suspira mas Kya al escuchar la voz de su padre que solamente le da una ligera sonrisa –"Vamos,.. Papi es normal que se te olvidara"_

_Aang pasa saliva al escuchar lo que su hija dice pero ve que se retira de ahí que Nuevamente suspira que voltea a ver a su cuñado cuando siente una mano en su hombro que solamente le da una ligera sonrisa_

_-"Vamos Aang, vamos al pabellón para platicar"_

_Asiente a lo que Sokka le pide que ambos se vayan para allá._

_Ellos habían llegado cuando Aang se da cuenta que a su cuñado le pasa algo –"¿Qué es lo que pasa Sokka?"_

_El Concejal de la tribu del Sur modera su postura que deja escapar un suspiro –"¿Aang Hakoda,… Mi hijo después de la vacaciones se irá a vivir con mi padre?"_

_Entiende a lo que su cuñado dice que el también deja escapar un suspiro –"Te entiendo Sokka,.. Bumi piensa Unirse a las Fuerzas Unidad"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que dice –"Bueno No puedes negar que es tu hijo,.."_

_Arque su ceja el avatar a lo que su cuñado dice –"Vamos él será un No maestro pero tiene el alma de un nómada aire y no dudes el espíritu de mi hermana en ayudar"_

_Sonríe a lo que dice que asiente –"Si,… Sokka asi es mi hijo"_

_Ambos están -"¿Qué hacen chicos?"_

_Los chicos sonríen a quien ven –"¡Haru!",.._

_El Comandante y esposo de la Jefa de Policía sonríe al verlos –"¿Qué hacen porque tan serios?"_

_Ambos Aang como Sokka suspiran cuando él se da cuenta –"¿Se trata de los chicos,.. Verdad?",…_

_Ambos asienten –"Bueno ellos tiene a quien salir"_

_Sonríe al escuchar cuando,.. –"¡Vengasen a Comer!",…_

_Sonríen los tres que se levantan para dirigirse al otro pabellón en donde comerán_

_Habían terminado de comer cuando las chicas dejan a las bebes en la habitación de Katara, Kya se queda porque tiene que hacer tarea como estudiar,…_

_Los chicos sonríen al ver a sus esposas cuando ven que algo pasa –"¿Qué pasa?"_

_Aang sonríe a la pregunta de su amiga la maestra ciega que voltea a ver a su amada esposa –"Nada malo, le estaba comentando a Sokka como a Haru que este año es el congreso anual de naciones se efectuara en la nación del fuego le vamos a pedir a Zuko que sea en las vacaciones para ir todos y asi nuestras pequeñas conozcan al pequeño Iroh"_

_Las chicas sonrían cuando,.._

_-"¿Pero,.. Papá se supone que saliendo de vacaciones me iré con el abuelo a la tribu?"- se queja Hakoda al saber lo que su padre y Tío piensan hacer., El concejal de la tribu deja su taza de té que da una sonrisa a su hijo_

_-"Bueno hijo recuerda que tu abuelo estará es esa reunió después de ahí nos vamos para la tribu,… ¿Te parece?"_

_Sonríe el chico a su pregunta que asiente., Pasa el rato que Aang sonríe quien viene_

_-"¿Qué pasa mi bebe?"_

_Kya no dice nada a la pregunta de su padre que voltea a ver a su madre como a sus tías –"Mami,.. Tías, ya es hora que mi hermanita y primitas coman"_

_Sonríen las chicas que están por levantarse –"¿Tu no les puedes dar de comer,.. No se supones que eres,.. Enfermera?"_

_Kya hace mueca de enojo a la pregunta de Lin_

–"_Lin,… Como crees que ella les dará de comer"_

_La chica suspira al reclamo de su madre que hace mueca –"Vamos calvito deseo que me enseñes los nuevos movimientos que has aprendido"_

_Tenzin sonríe a su petición que sale con ella –"Bumi,.. Ve con ellos"_

_El chico hace mueca que se levanta, que Hakoda como Oyagi se ríe –"Chicos ustedes también" –los dos chicos se mira que hacen mueca al escuchar la voz de su padre que sale detrás de ellos que Aang como Haru se miran,.._

_-"Disculpa Aang pero no confió en tu hijo"_

_Abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo –"Yo diría lo mismo de tu,.. Hija"_

_El Comandante del Reino Tierra abre sus ojos a lo que el avatar dice de su hija que ambos se miran y se dan una mirada,.._

_-"Por todos los espíritus no se pongan asi,.. Sabemos que Tenzin no sería capaz de hacerle nada a Lin" –Aang sonríe y asiente a lo que su cuñado dice que Haru solamente mueve su cabeza –"Aunque con Lin Yo no confiaría en ella",.._

_Haru abre mas sus ojos que voltea a verlos –"¿Qué insinúas,.. Sokka?"_

_El Concejal solamente suspira que le da una mirada que Haru deja escapar un suspiro –"Bueno mi Lin es como su madre,.. Ruda como ella, solamente espero que mi Su no sea como ella"_

_Sokka se ríe que Aang también le sigue pero al ver que el Comandante cruza sus brazos molesto se callan que no dicen nada_

_Pasa el rato los chicos están más tranquilos a las situaciones de sus hijos que sonríen al ver a sus amadas esposas con sus bebitas_

_-"Katara y mi bebe?"_

_-"Aang,.. Deja a la bebe en paz ella está estudiando no ves que es muy matada en sus estudios"_

_Suspira al reclamo de su amiga la maestra ciega, cuando siente que su cuñado le quita a su pequeña sonríe el al verlos _

_-"¿En verdad pequeñita estas idéntica a tu madre?"_

_Sonríe Aang al escucharlo que Katara solamente suspira,.. Cuando hace aventar a la niña cuando ella quiere estornudar._

_-"AaaaaChuuuuu,…." –la pequeña Katara estornuda tan fuerte que sale volando de los brazos de su tío que sus padre se dan cuentan,.._

_-"¡AANG,..!" –grita Katara al ver a la niña volar cuando él hace un giro con su aire control para atrapar a la pequeña._

_Sokka se levanta del piso que esta con los ojos muy abiertos al saber –"¿Es,… ES UNA MAESTRA AIRE?" grita al saber que Aang y Katara sonríe que ambos le da un beso a la bebe en su cabecita_

_-"¿Qué paso?"_

_-"Pequeña,.. Pequeña,.. Tu,.. Tu hermanita es una maestra,.. ¡Aire!"- grita al ver a su sobrina., Kya solamente suspira que pone su mano en la cabeza su hermanita que sonríe _

_-"Si ella es la bebe que Papi y mami siempre han deseado"_

_Se sorprende a lo que les dice que Aang y Katara suspira cuando llegan los demás _

_-"¿Qué paso?",.._

_Sonríe a la pregunta de Bumi cuando vienen los demás para saber que paso _

_-"Chicos,.." –sonríe Aang que voltea a ver a Katara cuando,.._

_-"Que su hermanita es una Maestra,.. Aire" –Sokka les gritas, Bumi y Tenzin sonríen cuando el joven futuro maestro aire pide a su padre a su hermanita para abrazarla, sonríe Aang al ver a sus hijos y mas que Tenzin le da un beso en su cabecita_

_-"Hermanita,.. Sabes que Tu, Papá y Yo somos los únicos Maestros Aires"_

_Katara sonríe al escuchar a su hijo que lo abraza, Kya al escuchar solamente sonríe y se hace la fuerte_

_-"Que bien,.. Tía Katara, Tío Aang, ahora si tiene a la hija que siempre quisieron tener"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que Lin dice cuando,.._

_-"Bien,.. Deje ir por el pastel",.. –les dice Kya que sale de ahí casi corriendo_

_Aang se da cuenta cuando siente una mano en su hombro que da una ligera sonrisa al ver a su cuñado que asiente a lo que adivina,.._

_Pasa el rato están en el pastel como tomando té cuando Lin empieza a carraspear voltea a verla_

_-"¿Dime,.. Kya ahora que acabes tu carrera que vas hacer?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta que deja su taza de té cuando la mira le da una ligera sonrisa -"Creo que voy a trabajar en el Hospital",.. –le dice como si nada_

_Lin deja escapar una risita que se dan cuenta que al verla están algo serios –"¡Ho!,.. Vamos, no se pongan asi, pensé que a lo mejor te irías con Bumi a las fuerzas Unidas,.. Ya lo sabes que también necesitas enfermeras,.. Ahí"_

_Abre sus ojos Kya a como se lo dice cuando ve que Haru se levanta serio_

_-"Discúlpenos pero Nosotros nos vamos"_

_Toph como Lin se sorprende a su seriedad –"Pero,.. Pero,.. ¡Papá!"_

_Haru le da una mirada, que no le queda de otra que levantarse que hasta Toph suspira y se van son decir nada más,.._

_Los chicos suspira al modo como se fueron cuando,.._

_-"¿Sokka, Suki, Chicos, Ustedes si se quedan a cenar?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de Katara que asienten cuando ya llego la hora de cenar, Kya como siempre ayuda a prepara la mesa cuando sonríe al sentir una mano en su hombro que sonríe mas al ver quién es,.._

_-"Hija no te sientas Mal, No le hagas caso a la envidiosa de Lin"_

_Sonríe a lo que su Tía la Guerrera dice que sin querer le recorre una lagrima por su mejilla cuando,.._

_-"Si,.. Que rico huele"_

_Sonríe a lo que Sokka dice que al ver a su sobrina la abraza –"No olvides Pequeña que aquí están tus tíos que te aman"_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que su tío dice que ve a su Tía que asiente ella solamente le da una sonrisa,…_

_Había pasado el rato Sokka como Suki y los chicos se despiden que Kya se va a su habitación que se prepara para dormir cuando escucha que toca suspira ella que adivina quién es que no hace caso_

_-"¿Puedo entrar mi bebe?",.._

_Suspira Kya que no dice nada que entra mejor a su cama, que se tapa hasta arriba porque no desea hablar_

_Suspira Aang a no escuchar respuesta de su hija que mejor se va de ahí para entrar a su habitación, da una sonrisa al ver a su amada Katara amamantando a su pequeña que se sienta a un lado de ella que acaricia la mejilla de su bebe que da una sonrisa al verla_

_-"¿Aang,.. Pudiste hablar con Kya?"_

_Deja escapar un suspiro que levanta su mirada evita que lo vea que esta con sus ojos llorosos –"No,.. Katara mi bebe no desea hablar"_

_Suspira Katara al escucharlo que se levanta para que la bebe repita que al verlo que sale ya puesto con su pijama suspira ella mas_

_-"Vamos Aang ya verás que mañana será un mejor día"_

_Asiente a lo que dice –"Tienes razón Amorcito,.. Mañana será un mejor día"_

_Había amanecido que en realidad Kya no quería hablar del asunto que hasta sus hermanos se también se sienten algo triste por ella, cuando llego la noche Kya se está preparando para dormir cuando escuchan que tocan suspira ella que no hace caso_

_-"Kya,.. Soy Yo"_

_Suspira ella que va abrir la puerta suspira –"¿Qué pasa Bumi?"_

_Suspira el chico a como su hermana le hablo, que entra y al verla cruzar sus brazos suspira mas –"¿Kya si deseas te puedes ir conmigo?"_

_La chica se sorprende a la pregunta de su hermano –"Bumi,.. Yo,.." –suspira mas que no sabe que decir cuando llora al sentir el abrazo de su hermano_

_-"Vamos Kya,.. Vamos, no le hagas caso a al envidiosa de Lin,.. Sabes bien que siempre ella ha querido ser,.. Ella"_

_Se tranquiliza y asiente a lo que dice que da una ligera sonrisa –"Bumi No creo que sea mi destino al Unirme a las Fuerzas Unidas"_

_Sonríe el chico al escuchar lo que su hermana dice que la abraza mas –"Si de repente crees que sea tu, Destino, hermanita, serás bienvenida"_

_Sonríe a lo que su hermana dice que ve que se despide cuando esta por entrar a su cama suspira mas al escuchar que tocan cuando va abrir suspira –"¿Qué pasa,.. Papi?"_

_El maestro aire suspira al escuchar cómo le habla su hija –"Mi bebe,.. ¿Podemos hablar?"_

_La chica solamente abre mas la puerta para que entre su padre y que se sienta –"¿Y bien que quieres hablar?"_

_-"Kya, Hija por favor,.. Perdóname"_

_-"¿De qué te debo de perdonar,.. Papi?"_

_Se levanta para abrazarla cuando ve que no desea que hace que bostece suspira mas el –"Bueno mi bebe te dejo que descanses" –le dice cuando ve que se voltea para entrar en la cama –"No olvides mi Bebe que te Amamos"_

_Se detiene a lo que dice –"Lo sé,.. Papi,.. Lo sé" –se lo dice sin volteara verlo., Que Aang sale sin decir más._

_**Cuidad Republica Concejo.-**_

_Aang estaba algo impaciente en espera de Haru cuando lo ve que viene entrando –"¿Tenemos que Hablar?"_

_El Comandante del Reino Tierra suspira a lo que su amigo el avatar tiene que hablar que se van a su oficina cuando lo mira serio_

_-"Aang,.. Yo,.. Lo siento,.. Siento mucho que mi hija se haya comportado asi de esa manera en tu casa"_

_Suspira a lo que dice –"Haru sabes que queremos mucho a Lin que siempre la hemos querido como una hija pero lo que paso en verdad me duele,.. Y mucho, sabes que amo a mi bebe, pero no era el modo de decir eso,.."_

_Asiente a lo que dice –"Tienes razón pero está en una edad y más ahora con la bebe que estoy batallando con ella"_

_Se sorprende el avatar a lo que su amigo dice –"¿Qué te dice Toph?"_

_-"Que quieres que te diga sabes cómo es ella"_

_-"Te entiendo,.. Pero a la otra que deje de decir eso comentario que en realidad no viene al caso, porque sabes bien que es mentira, que Katara y Yo amamos a nuestros hijos por igual"_

_Asiente a lo que dice que sale de ahí cuando Aang de su escritorio saca hoja para escribir_

-"Zuko,…." Espero que estén bien tanto Mai, como Honora y el pequeño Iroh, solamente para pedirte ya que este años toca a la Nación del Fuego ser sede del Congreso Anual de Naciones te pido que si se puede efectuar en el verano,.. Te lo pido por las vacaciones de mis Bebes,.. Y asi todo podernos Ir para que Conozcas a la pequeña Katara y asi como a la Niña de Sokka y Nosotros podemos conocer al pequeño Iroh.

-No me despido espero tu respuesta

-"Aang,.. Templo del Aire del Sur"

-Posdata,.. Nuestras Hijas estarán contentas de verse,…

_Sonríe Aang que enrolla la carta le pone su sello para enviado por halcón mensajero –"Espero que acepte"- sonríe el que al ver la foto que están todos suspira mas –"En verdad no sé porque siempre Lin he hecho sentido mal a mi Bebe" –se dice que sigue con lo que esta._

_**Escuela Yu-Doo.-**_

_Los chicos están en el descanso que esperan al ver a alguien cuando la ven se acercan_

_Lin al verlos suspira que cruza sus brazos que adivina sus intenciones_

_-"Lin,.. ¿Por qué dices eso de mi hermana"_

_La chica maestra tierra-meta suspira –"¡Ho!,.. Vamos Bumi no me digas que te molestaste_

_El chico que siempre esta alegre ahora está enojado al escuchar el modo como le dice_

–"_Lin No es el modo de decir las cosas"_

_La chica suspira más a quien se lo dice –"Porque te pones asi,.. ¡Tenzin!, deberías estar feliz al saber que tiene una hermana que si es una maestra aire"_

_Tenzin abre sus ojos a como se lo dice, que mejor se va de ahí, Bumi también se va que ella al veros –"Si,.. Asi son los maestros,.. Aires" –les grita_

_Tenzin se detiene a lo que dice cuando_

–"_Vamos Tenzin no le hagas caso" - Asiente a lo que su hermano dice que mejor sale de ahí._

_**Casa de Haru.-**_

_Lin había llegado a su casa que al ver a sus padre arque su ceja –"¿Qué hay junta?" –les pregunta a sus padre al verlos tan serios –"¿Vamos no me digan que están asi por lo que le dije a la enojona de Kya?"_

_-"Lin sabes que no era el lugar y el modo de decir"_

_La chica hace mueca al reclamo de su padre cuando ve a su madre que trae a su hermanita en sus brazos _

_-"Lin para que sepas que en estas vacaciones te irás con tus abuelos"_

_La chica abre sus ojos a lo que su madre dice-"¡Que!",.. ¿Por qué?,..-se queja cuando los mira –"Porque me castigan si es la verdad,.. Ellos siempre han deseado una hija,.. Katara como Aang, Y Aang como Katara no sé porque se molestan"_

_Suspira Toph a como su hija le dice –"Vamos Lin sabes que eso no deberías decir"_

_-"Pero Mamá como te lo dije es,.. ¡La Verdad!"_

_-"Lin mi niña si ya lo sabías porque lo dijiste"_

_La chica suspira a lo que su padre dice que no dice nada ella, cuando siente el abrazo de su padre sonríe –"Tratare que tu madre no te envié con tus abuelos, si me prometes que no dirás nada y te disculpas"_

_La chica abre sus ojos que hace mueca de enojo a lo que su padre dice que voltea a verlo –"Tratare de no decir nada mas,.. Pero no te prometo que no me voy a disculpar con ella"_

_Suspira Haru pero da una sonrisa a su hija que la abraza._

_***Aquí va otro capítulo, espero como siempre sea de su agrado.**_


	94. Chapter 95

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Recuerden Capitulo con Contenido,…LEMON****_

_***Jezreel Hernandez**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***MGDI**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jadena**_

_Habían pasados los días,…_

_**Ciudad Republica Hospital General.-**_

_Kya está en la sala de pediatría checando a unos niños cuando se abre la puerta de la habitación sonríe a quien entra_

_-"¡Maravilla!"_

_Sonríe más la chica de los ojos azules claros, como el cielo a quien él llama –"¿Qué pasa Jefa Jenny?"_

_-"Kya, Hija, cuando tomines deseo que vayas a mi oficina"_

_Sonríe la chica a lo que su jefa dice que asiente,.._

_Había pasado el rato cuando llega Kya a la oficina de la Jefa de enfermeras que cuando entra la ve que le da una sonrisa –"¿Qué pasa Jefa?"_

_La jefa sonríe a su pregunta que la invita a sentarse –"¿Kya,.. Hija que has pensado hacer después de que te recibas?"_

_Sonrie Kya a su pregunta pero a la vez deja escapar un suspiro –"En realidad no lo sé,..Jefa,.. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?"_

_La jefa da una sonrisa a su pregunta –"¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí en el Hospital?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que sonríe de oreja a oreja –"Claro que me gustaría,.. Pero sería después de las vacaciones de verano porque pensaba irme unos días a la Nación del Fuego, como a la Tribu Agua del Sur"_

_-"Hija por eso no hay ningún problema que te parece tomate el tiempo que ocupes y cuando llegues, vienes a buscarme y hablamos,.. ¿Te parece?"_

_Sonríe mas a lo que su jefa dice que se levanta para abrazarla –"Vamos hija,.. Sabes que estoy feliz de que pronto te recibas, pero tomate el tiempo que necesites y sabes que tienes trabajo aquí"_

_Sonríe más Kya a las palabras de la Jefa Jenny que regresa a su área._

_**Concejo.-**_

_Aang junto con Sokka y Haru están en su oficina viendo unos planos de una nueva construcción cuando tocan a su puerta sonríe a quien entra _

_-"¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?"_

_La chica recepcionista sonría a la pregunta de avatar que le entrega un pergamino, sonríe Aang al ver de quien es el sello_

_-"¿De quién es Aang?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su cuñado que les muestra de quien es –"¿Anda ábrelo haber que te dice Flama?"_

_Sonríe a su pregunta que carraspea para hablar ven aquí va lo que dice Zuko:_

-Aang,.. Ya recibí tu carta y estoy de acuerdo contigo al pedirme que cambiemos la fecha de la Reunión de Naciones que se efectuara en la Nación,… Ya mande la propuesta y están de acuerdo los Jefes de la Naciones como los Miembros del Orden Blanco, como los Sabios, que se efectué en este verano, asi ustedes pueden venir con las chicas y las nuevas bebes y asi todos se conocerán,.. Nosotros conoceremos a la bebes y Ustedes conocerán al pequeño Iroh.

-"Zuko, Nación del Fuego"

Posdata.- Honora me comento que después de la Reunión de Naciones quiere invitar a Kya a que se venga a pasar una temporada aquí en la Nación,.. Creo que se siente algo,…. Ya lo sabes, triste por lo de su hermanito y creo que Kya es lo mejor para ella, más bien para ambas,… No me despido y estamos en contacto,.. "Zuko"

_Aang al terminar de leer la carta voltea a ver a los chicos que a su vez suspiran_

_-"Honora también está pasando lo que está sintiendo la pequeña?"_

_Arque su ceja a la pregunta de su cuñado., Sokka al verlo también arque su ceja –"¿Por qué me miras asi si es la verdad?"_

_Deja escapar un suspira –"¿Qué les parece si dejamos esta plática que no viene al caso y nos concentramos en estos planos,..?"_

_Sokka suspira a la pregunta de su cuñado al sacar el tema de su sobrina cuando el voltea a Haru el solamente no dice nada,…_

_**Hospital General de la Ciudad.-**_

_Kya estaba recogiendo sus cosas pero antes al salir ve a la Maestra Ming que está en el Hospital que fue a entregarles las invitaciones para la fiesta de graduación como la entrega de papelería sonríe al verlas per a la vez deja escapar un suspira que se sienta -"Una de estas es para el Tío Sokka como la Tía Suki –sonríe al decir –Esta es para la casa y esta –deja escapar un suspiro y a la vez hace mueca –Es para la Tía Toph como el Tío Haru, pero con lo de Lin en verdad,…Como me dice Mami que no le haga caso - se levanta termina de vestirse que se peina se quita su coleta para salir de ahí para entregar las invitaciones, cuando sale se le abren los ojos que sonríe –"Mejor me voy al Concejo asi se lo entrego a mis Tíos y haber si todavía Papi esta"_

_De ahí se va caminando cuando de paso alguien se te atraviesa,.. –"¿Disculpe Bella Dama no desea que la lleve algún lado?"_

_Se sorprende a quien pregunta –"¿Comandante,.. Fong?"_

_El joven Comandante da una sonrisa al escuchar su voz que se detiene y le da un fuerte abrazos,.. Kya se sorprende que solamente le da una sonrisa,.. Y al verlo -¿Qué hace aquí?"_

_-"Bueno mi Bella Dama pasaba por aquí, y vine arreglar unos asuntos en el concejo de una Construcción que se piensa hacer,.."_

_Abre sus ojos que recuerda que su padre e Tíos se está aprobando una inmensa construcción para hacer un campo de torneos –"Ha,.. Ya recuerdo algo"_

_Sonríe el Joven Comandante al escucharla –"¿Si va para su casa Yo con todo gusto la dejo?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta –"Bueno en realidad pienso ir al Concejo"_

_-"Que casualidad Yo también voy para allá para una junta que tengo con su Padre y su Tío el Concejal"_

_Kya al saber solamente le da una sonrisa –"¿Bueno que le parece si nos vamos?"_

_Asiente a lo que dice que se van para el Concejo._

_**Concejo.-**_

_Kya como el Comandante Fong estaban entrando_

_-"¿Comandante Fong?"_

_Se sorprende quien pregunta cuando ve el que una persona vestida de la tribu agua le hace una reverencia, Kya al ver quien es hace mueca_

_-"Comandante mi nombre es Kamm y los del concejo lo están esperando",.._

_Asiste a lo que dice que se despide de Kya cuando Kamm se regresa –"Mira,.. Niña no vengas a molestar,.. Tu,.. Padre, como tu Tío estarán en una junta sumamente importante y no queremos interrupciones,… ¡Entendiste!",.._

_Asiente a lo que dice que suspira ella cuando,..-"¿Señorita Kya?"_

_Abre sus ojos a quien pregunta que sonríe –"¿Qué pasa señorita recepcionista?"_

_La señorita recepcionista le da una sonrisa –"Si me permite deje halarle a su padre para que sepa que usted este aquí_

_Sonríe a lo que dice –"No gracias",.. Sabe mejor me voy y ya en la casa lo veo"_

_-"¿En verdad no me tardo?"- insiste la señorita_

_Sonríe mas a la pregunta de la señorita recepcionista que le pide que mejor no le diga nada, que sale de ahí –"Ni modo tengo que ir a la casa de mi Tía Toph",.. –se dice que se dirige caminado hacia ahí _

_**Casa de Haru.-**_

_Kya estaba parada en la puerta de la casa de su Tía Toph que suspira cuando esta por toca se abre –"¿A qué se debe el honor,.. Que estés aquí?"_

_Suspira Kya a quien pregunta que solamente da una ligera sonrisa –"Lin,.. ¿Está tú,.. Madre?"_

_La chica solamente le regresa la sonrisa que la invita a sentarse –"¿A qué se debe este honro que estés aquí,..?"_

_-"Lin solamente vengo a dejarles la invitación de la fiesta de mi graduación"_

_Sonríe la chica al ver que Kya le entrega la invitación que lo abre –"¿Es dentro tres semanas?"_

_-"Si,.."-se lo dice seria que se para –"Bueno solamente venia para dejarles esto y espero que puedan ir"- se dice si nada mas que se va de ahí casi apresurada_

_Suspira la chica maestra metal-Tierra que deja en la mesita de encentro de su casa_

_**Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Kya ya estaba en las casa de sus Tíos ella se siente feliz en estar ahí porque es muy distinta a la casa de Toph,.._

_-"¿Qué Felicidad Hija que en tres semanas es tu graduación?"_

_Sonríe de alegría a la pregunta de su Tía –"Si Tía y espero que puedan ir" –se lo dice con una enorme sonrisa –"¿Verdad Primita que iras a mi fiesta?" –se le pregunta a la bebe que le da una sonrisa_

_Sonríe Suki a cómo ve su niña como su sobrina –"Claro que si iremos,.. Verdad que si mi Nena"_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que su tía Suki dice que se siente feliz,.._

_**Concejo.-**_

_Los chicos estaban terminando su junta _

_-"Bueno,.. Felicidades ya está aprobado, que se hará el nuevo edificio de una arena de Pro-control"_

_Los chicos sonríe cuando Aang al ver al Joven Comandante se le acerca el solamente arque su ceja –"¿Y como están su padre y abuelo?"-le pregunta tratando que no le pregunte por su hija_

_El Comandante Fong de una sonrisa a su pregunta –"Bien,.. Gracias Avatar, ambos están muy bien ya en este verano nos veremos en la Nación del Fuego a la Reunión de Naciones"_

_Aang solamente da una sonrisa a lo que dice cuando –"Bueno en eso quedamos este nuevo edificio es un hecho y si me disculpan yo me retiro"_

_-"Avatar,.. Espere" –suspira al llamado del Joven Comandante que voltea a verlo –"Con todo esto se me olvido decirle que su hija lo está esperando"_

_Aang al saber sale de ahí cuando ve que no hay nadie solamente la señorita recepcionista –"¿Señorita mi,.. Hija?"_

_La señorita voltea a verlo que sonríe a su pregunta –"Bueno Avatar su hija se fue"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que dice –"¿Cómo que se fue,.. Porque no me aviso?"- le pregunta enojado que mejor sale de ahí para irse hacia su casa._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang había llegado a su casa que sonríe al ver a su amada en la cocina que entra sin hacer ruido para tomarla de sorpresa_

_-"¡Aang,..!",.. –Grita al sentirlo porque la tomo de su cintura y se asusto que al voltear a verlo ve que se ríe –"¿Aang,.. Me asustaste?"_

_Sonríe de alegría al verla que le da un beso en sus labios –"¿Katara como ha estado mi pequeña?"_

_Sonríe a su pregunta –"Dormida",.. –sonríe Aang a lo que dice –"Pero no se te vaya a ocurrir en despertarla"_

_Sonríe mas que se acerca y le da otro beso en sus labios que al verse ambos sonríe que pasa Katara sus manos atrás de su cuello –"Si te digo que es casi como Kya"_

_Sonríe a lo que dice que recuerda –"¿Ya llego mi bebe?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta –"No,…"_

_Abre sus ojos a su respuesta –"¿Cómo que no ha llegado?" –le pregunta enojado _

_-"Aang,.. ¿Qué pasa porque te pones asi?" - Suspira que se sienta en la mesa –"Aang,…"-que nuevamente le pregunta cruzando sus brazos_

_Suspira a su llamada –"Katara estaba en una junta,.. Ya lo sabes se aprobó en hacer el edición que se hará una arena y para,.. Juego,.. Después que se termino me dijo Fong,.._

_Katara al escuchar la pregunta –"¿Fong,.. El Joven Comandante?"_

_Aang arque su ceja a su pregunta y cruza sus brazos –"Si,.. Ese"_

_Katara al verlo como se puso –"Aang,…"_

_-"Katara que mi bebe fue a buscarme y como le dijeron que estaba en junta y se fue,.. ¿Ahora me dices que no ha llegado?"_

_Solamente suspira a su pregunta que al verlo le da una sonrisa y un ligero beso –"Aang de seguro se fue a la escuela, anda, ve háblale a los chicos para que se vengan a cenar y de paso mira a la Niña"_

_Suspira pero sonríe que le hace puchero Katara se ríe pero lo anima que vaya a hablare a los chicos, cuando se dirige hacia su habitación entra para ver a la bebe, que sonríe al ver que esta despierta,.._

_-"¿Ya despertó mi pequeña?" - La bebe al oír sus voz sonríe –"Si mi pequeña,.. Ven con Papi" –sonríe mas la bebe al escuchar la voz., Aang había sacado a la bebe de su cunita para dirigirse hacia su cocina y al ver quien ya llego arque su ceja –"¿En donde andabas mi bebe?"_

_Suspira a la pregunta de su padre que voltea a ver a su madre –"Aang,.. ¿Para que la sacas de su cunita?"_

_Suspira a su pregunta pero voltea a ver a su hija –"¿Mi bebe estoy esperando tu respuesta?"_

_Suspira a su pregunta que de su mochila saca un sobre y se la entrega, Aang al verla le pasa su hermanita que se sienta en la silla para saber lo que contiene cuando lo abre,.. –"¿Mi Bebe si es tu invitación para la fiesta de tu graduación?"_

_Sonríe a su pregunta –"Si,.."_

_Aang y Katara sonríen al saber, Kya sigue con su hermanita en sus brazos cuando llegan los chicos y al ver su hermanita sonríen_

_-"¿Te vez extraña Kya con nuestra hermanita?",.._

_Se sorprende a la pregunta de Bumi que Aang se para y le quita a la bebe que cuando Katara se ríe, pero al ver a su marido que le da una cara mejor deja de reírse cuando_

_-"¿Qué es esto Kya?"_

_-"Bumi, Tenzin dentro de tres semanas es la graduación de su hermana"_

_Los chicos se miran que sonríe –"Felicidades,.. Kya"_

_Sonríe a lo que Tenzin dice cuando ve que desea preguntarle algo pero cree saber que es –"¿Si me preguntas si voy a invitar a mis Tíos sabes que si?"_

_Sonríe el chico a la pregunta de su hermana_

_-"¿Bueno mi bebe cuando le vas a dejar las invitaciones?"_

_-"Bueno Papi ya se las deje"_

_Se sorprende a lo que dice pero Kya al verlo suspira – "Papi por eso fui al concejo pero para mejor entregárselos pero cuando llegue me dijo el Señor Kamm que no molestara porque estabas en una junta muy importante, la señorita me dijo que si era importante te podría hablar pero no quería que el Señor Kamm la regañara por eso mejor decidí irme primero con la Tía Toph y luego a la casa de mi Tía Suki y se las deje y más tarde hago unas cartas invitando a Papá como a Honora y al Abuelo Iroh para que puedan venir aunque si te figas bien ese día es el cumpleaños de Oyagi_

_Katara mira bien la invitación que asiente a lo que su hija dice –"Pero mi Pedacito aquí dice que empezara a las Doce del Medio Día"_

_-"Si Mami, porque solamente será una comida, y se efectuara en el Salón del Hospital, será algo sencillo"_

_Sonríe Katara a lo que su hija dice que la abraza –"Bueno mi amor necita remos comprarnos ropa para la fiesta"_

_-"Bueno Mami Yo iré con el uniforme pero con gusto te acompaño"_

_Sonríe mas Katara a lo que si hija dice cuando escuchan que carraspea suspira cuando se acerca a su marido y le da un beso en su mejilla –"Bueno,.. Aang no tendrás ningún conveniente que cuides a la pequeña mientras tu hija me acompaña verdad"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que dice que al ver a su amada esposa como su hija solamente les da una sonrisa,.._

_Había pasado el rato ya todos están en sus habitaciones descansando,… Aang trae a su pequeña en sus brazos arrullando cuando sonríe al ver a su amada –"Katara como que vas a dejarme a mi pequeña, mientras tú y mi bebe se van de compras"_

_Voltea a verlo pero sonríe cuando ve que deja a la bebe en su cunita se acerca que le da un beso, sonríe al sentirá que la abraza,…"Aang,.."_

_-"Si,.. Amorcito,…." –jadea al decir su nombre que ambos caen en la cama que sonríen, cuando los besos se hacen más apasionados,.. Poco a Poco ambos abriendo sus bocas saboreando el placer de sus labios_

_-"Aang,…"_

_-"Mmmm,… Si… Amorcito,…"_

_-"Para recordarte que la próxima semana tu hija cumpleaños,.."_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice que se separa de ella –"¿Mi bebe,…?"_

_Katara se sienta en la cama que se acomoda su comisión -"¿Si,.. Kya,.. Aparte de la pequeña y de ella, cuantas más hijas, tienes?" le pregunta molesta_

_Pasa saliva a su pregunta pero al verla -"Amorcito solamente tengo Dos,.. Mi bebe y la pequeña,.. Y Dos Varones que son Bumi y Tenzin"_

_-"Que bueno que lo recuerdes porque en unos días tu hija cumple Diez y ocho años"_

_Se queda quito a lo que escucho –"¡QUE!"-grita cuando la bebe despierta llorando_

_Katara se levanta cuando saca a la bebe de su cunita –"Ya mi amor,.. Ya,.. "–empieza arrullarla para que se calme_

_Aang con su grito asusto a la pequeña cuando sale de la cama y se la pide para arrullarla, pero se la niega –"Katara dame a mi pequeña Yo la duermo"_

_-"No,.." –sale molesta de la habitación con la bebe que suspira él, que va detrás de ella y sé que dirige hacia la cocina, Katara lo mira que suspira –"Anda has algo ayúdame a preparar un té para la pequeña"_

_Asiente cuando ve que esta seria._

_Cuando el té ya está listo Katara lo entibia con su agua control para ponerlo en el biberón que se va con la bebe hacia la habitación., Suspira mas al verla que mejor entra en la cama_

_-"Todavía no te metas,.. Anda dale el biberón"_

_Sonríe a su petición que toma a la pequeña Katara y le da su biberón con el té que sonríe al verla cuando siente un beso en su mejilla –"Aang aunque nos duela ya Kya es toda una mujer"_

_Suspira a lo que dice que asiente –"Si por eso me duele que mi bebe ya es una hermosa Mujer"_

_Días después,…_

_**Ciudad Republica Escuela Para Enfermeras Aguas.-**_

_Kya estaba por cruzar la calle para dirigirse al Concejo cuando,.. –"¿Desea que la acompañe Bella Dama?"_

_Hace mueca a quien pregunta que voltea y al verlo,.. –"¿Qué agradable sorpresa,.. Comandante Fong?"- le pregunta como si no lo ha reconocido._

_El Joven Comandante al ver a la Hija del Avatar le regala una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –"Tenga esto es para Usted"_

_Sonríe a lo que le entrega un hermoso ramos de rosas rojas que solamente le da otra sonrisa-"Gracias,.."_

_Sonríe mas al escuchar su voz –"¿Ya se va para su casa?"_

_-"No,.. Voy al concejo a recoger a Papi"_

_El Joven Comandante pasa saliva al saber –"Bueno entonces déjeme acompañarle"_

_Kya al escucharlo solamente pasa saliva -"Gracias pero no hay necesidad porque si Usted lo ve esta en frente el Concejo"_

_Fong voltea y asiente que en efecto afuera de la escuela está el Concejo –"Bueno que le parece si ambos vamos para allá"_

_Kya no dice nada que solamente ambos cruzan la calle cuando sonríe al ver a la señorita recepcionista –"Kya que bueno que llegaste me dijo tu Padre que cuando llegaras te fueras directo hacia tu oficina"_

_Sonríe Kya que sale corriendo cuando —"Nos vemos después,.."- le grita el Joven comandante que Kya al escucharlo no dice nada cuando ella esta punto de entrar y ve el ramo de rosas en sus mano abre sus ojos_

_-"No puedo entrar con estas rosas, son hermosas pero Papi me preguntara quien me las dio"- suspira que mejor las tiras cuando entra a la oficina de su padre,…_

_-"HERMANITA",…_

_Kya abre sus ojos a quien ve - "HONORA",…_

_Ambas chicas gritan al verse tan emocionada que se abrazan cuando escuchan que carraspean –"¿Para tu abuelito no hay nada?"_

_Sonríe mas a quien pregunta que lo abraza y lo llena de besos –"Abuelito Iroh"_

_El viejo General Sonríe al sentir el cariño de su nieta _

_-"¿Cuándo llegaron?" –les pregunta ya calmadamente_

_-"Esta Mañana que llegamos y estaremos hasta tu fiesta de graduación y el cumpleaños de Bumi y espero que te vengas conmigo a la Nación"_

_Sonríe mas la chica a lo que la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego le dice que ven que se abre la puerta –"Papi,.. Honora y el Abuelito Iroh están aquí"_

_Sonríe Aang a lo que su hija dice cuando,.. –"¿Para tu Papá no Hay nada?"_

_Abre mas sus ojos que también lo abraza de alegría –"¡PAPA!",…- es tanta la alegría de Kya que también lo llena de besos cuando escuchan que carraspean voltea ella al ver que ve a su amado Padre medio celoso y haciéndole puchero que sonríe ella que lo abraza y lo llena de besos que Aang solamente sonríe a la felicidad de su Hija._

_Todos están en la Oficina de Aang platicando –"Entonces mi bebe ya saliste de la escuela"_

_-"Si solamente la próxima semana entregamos un resume que nos pidieron que escribiéramos sobre el tiempo que estuvimos en el Hospital y ya la otra semana es la graduación"_

_-"Bueno Hermanita que no se te olvide que mañana es tu cumpleaños,.."_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego le dice que sonríe más cuando ve que su tío Sokka la abraza_

_-"Y bueno Pequeña que te gustaría de regalo de cumpleaños,.."_

_Abre sus ojos que solamente le da una sonrisa-"Que más puedo pedir, si todos están aquí conmigo"_

_El Concejal de la tribu sonríe lo que su sobrina dice que le da un beso en su frente, Aang al ver solamente sonríe_

_-"Bueno que te parece si Mañana preparamos una pequeña comida en la playa,.. ¿Les parece?" –les pregunta cuando voltea a ver a Kya ella asiente_

_-"Si mi bebe desea eso asi se hará"_

_Kya solamente sonríe que se despiden que Iroh como Honora y su abuelo se quedaran unos días en la casa de Sokka para que Honora se queda los demás días con ella,.._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Kya se sentía feliz al ver a toda su familia que están en la Isla para festejar su cumpleaños. _

_Todos ya están por irse a la Playa cuando,.._

_-"Katara por favor dile a mi bebe que no se ponga traje de baño"_

_Arque su ceja a lo que dice –"Aang,…"_

_Suspira el avatar al grito de su amada –"Katara que no ves que estará tu,… Padre,.. Iroh,.. ¡Sokka! –le dice casi histérico- Y para que quieres"_

_Suspira la maestra agua a lo que su amado marido dice –"Ten a la pequeña, llévate la pañalera,… Bumi,.. Tenzin –les grita a los chicos- no se olviden de las canastas" _

_Aang sonríe al tener a su pequeña en sus brazos que se van a la playa que el arreglo para que pasar en familia, que se sienta en una de las bancas y a un lado Sokka, Hakoda, Iroh sonríe al ver a los chicos que están en la playa_

_-"Katara no lo puedo creer que mi Dulzura ya Diez y ocho años,.."_

_Sonríe a lo que su padre dice que asiente y deja escapar un ligero suspiro a tantos recuerdos cuando,.._

_-"¿Y ya tiene novio?"_

_Katara abre sus ojos a la pregunta del General Iroh pero al ver a su marido que esta que quiere echar humo a la pregunta_

_-"No,.. Kya no tiene novio"- le responde con una sonrisa que al ver a su amado esposo se tranquiliza pero al ver a su hermano _

_-"¿Estas,.. Segura?",.. –arque a la pregunta de su hermano el Concejal de la Tribu_

_-"¿Verdad Katara que mi bebe no tiene novio?"_

_Suspira a la pregunta de su amado que le da una cara a la pregunta cuando se escuchan que Hakoda como Iroh se ríen,.. Aang y Sokka arquean su ceja_

_-"¿Estos nunca cambiaran?"_

_Asiente Katara a la pregunta de su cuñada que ambas al verse solamente suspiran –"¿Ve preparándote,.. Suki, con tu pequeña, si con Kya es celoso, será más con ella?"_

_La Guerrera de la Isla de Kyoshi asiente a la pregunta que su cuñada la maestra agua le dice sobre su esposo_

_-"Ya llegamos" _

_Sonríe a quienes llegaron pero se sorprende _

_-"¿Toph no vino con ustedes?"_

_Haru suspira a su pregunta, que él en sus brazos trae a su pequeña mientras Lin se pasa de largo –"Dijo que si podría vendría mas tarde"_

_-"Que Haru ahora andas de niñera",.._

_El Comandante del Concejo arque su ceja cuando,.._

_-"Tengan ustedes, cuiden a la niñas mientras nostras hacemos la comida"_

_Aang y Sokka se miran a que las chicas les pasa a la bebes mientras Haru se trata de aguantar para no reírse,.. _

_Kya juntos con Honora, sus hermanos y primos junto con Lin están en la Playa, Las chicas haciendo la comida Hakoda y Iroh observando a sus nietos los chicos cuidando,.. Bebes,.._

_-"Haber mi Nena,.. Di,.. PA-PI,.. ¡MI!- Sokka le dice a su bebe que solamente la pequeña Senna se ríe_

_Aang al escucharlo arque su ceja –"Copión"—le dice cuando el voltea a ver a la pequeña Katara,..—"Haber mi pequeña,.. Di,.. PA-PI",… ¡PA-PI!"—la bebe solamente se ríe._

_Las chicas al escucharlos solamente mueven sus cabezas,..-"¿Aang cree que la pequeña será igual que Kya, verdad?"_

_-"Si, Y no lo dudo que sea igual o peor que ella"_

_-"¿Katara porque lo dices?"_

_-"Padre,.. Míralo,.. Esta igual cuando Kya era una bebe,.. A la pequeña me la va chiflar y consentir demasiado igual que ella"_

_El Jefe de la tribu del Sur sonríe a como su Yerno el avatar le hace gestos a su nueva nieta, pero al escuchar el reclamo de su hija solamente suspira –"Katara,…"_

_-"Katara pero no puedes negar que Kya es Kya y la bebe es la bebe"_

_Sonríe a lo que su cuñada dice –"Eso sí,.. Kya ya tendrá los Diez y Ocho pero sabes que para él siempre seguirá siendo su,.. Bebe"_

_-"Te estoy escuchando Amorcito"_

_La maestra agua solamente sigue moviendo la cabeza a lo que dice que sigue haciendo la comida,.._

_Pasa un rato cuando,.. –"¡Ya llegue!"_

_Volteana ver que sonríen quien llego,.."¡Toph!",.._

_La maestra tierra-metal sonríe cuando,.. "¿Chicos me encontré a este chico que viene a buscar a la bebe?"_

_Aang hace mueca a quien ven que abraza a la pequeña Katara en sus brazos –"¿Qué se le ofrece,.. Comandante Fong?"_

_El joven Comandante pasa saliva a la pregunta de Avatar que se acerca a ellos y les hace una reverencia que trata su mirara de ver a Kya cuando delante de él se para el avatar celoso que al verlo solamente muestra una sonrisa –"Avatar fui al Concejo y me dijeron que Usted como el Concejal Sokka no fueron porque su hija la Princesa cumple años,.."_

_Aang arque su ceja a lo que dice cuando,.. –"¿Se queda a comer Joven Comandante?"_

_El Joven Comandante sonríe a la pregunta de Katara y asiente cuando Aang se le acerca-"Amorcito,.. No"_

_-"Aang, No seas descortés"_

_Suspira a lo que su amada dice cuando ve que el joven comandante busca a su hija él hace mueca que le pasa a la pequeña a Katara para ir por una toalla grande para que no ve a Kya en traje de baño., Katara al ver su acción suspira que Iroh como su Padre se ríen _

_-"Padre no es de risa" –se queja el Concejal de la tribu., Hakoda solamente mueve su cabeza al escuchar a su hijo pero suspira mas al ver a su Yerno traer envuelta a su Nieta._

_Kya viene haciendo mueca de disgusto cuando llega con su padre y al ver quien está con los demás hace más mueca_

_-"Señorita,.. Kya,.. Muchas felicidades"_

_La chica solamente le da una ligera sonrisa al saludo del Joven Comandante cuando se escuchan que se están riendo, ella solamente suspira_

_-"Gracias,… Comandante, Gracias"_

_El Joven sonríe mas el saludo cuando le entrega un ramo de Rosas Rojas como una caja de chocolates., Kya al verlos nuevamente le regala otra sonrisa cuando_

_-"¡Chocolates!",.._

_Escuchan que grita al ver la caja, Kya abre sus ojos que sonríen - "Bumi al rato nos los comemos"- el chico se sorprende a lo que su hermana dice pero al ver quien se los regalo solamente sonríe._

_Todos están comiendo Aang medio celoso al tener al Joven Comandante Fong pero sonríe al ver a su hija que lo ignora_

_-"¿Dígame Comandante cuanto tiempo estará aquí en Ciudad Republica?"_

_El joven sonríe a la pregunta del Viejo General –"Bueno General Iroh creo que unas semanas,.. Recuerde que dentro de casi dos meses es la reunión Anual en la Nación del Fuego y tengo que estar para ese entonces allá"_

_Sonríe Iroh _

_La comida se hizo amena, tranquila, Aang observaba bien al Joven Comandante cuando al verlo que quiere hace para llamar la atención de su hija recuerda que hace años atrás el estaba en la misma situación con su Amada Katara al tratar que se diera cuenta que el existía, Sonríe al recuerdo, pero modera su postura pero al ver a su Hija que en realidad ella lo ignora cuándo siente un beso en su mejilla solamente sonríe que abraza a su amada Katara._

_Todos se despiden asi como llego el día, el día acabo, Honora se fue con su Abuelo Iroh a la casa que Tiene porque viene como Embajadora de la Nación y quien más ella que es la Futura Señor del Fuego aunque en realidad solamente vino al cumpleaños de Kya como su Graduación pero tenía que encontrar el pretexto exacto a su estadía a la Ciudad._

_Hakoda como Siempre se queda en casa de Sokka y estará con ellos hasta que se vayan a la Nación del Fuego._

_Haru, Toph y Lin junto con la pequeña Su se fueron a su casa._

_Kya se sentía feliz al tener a su familia y más porque en un par de semana es su graduación que Oficialmente será ya una Enfermera., Ella ya este punto de entrar a la cama cuando tocan sonríe que cree quien es _

_-"¿Todavía despista mi bebe?"_

_La chica sonríe a la pregunta de su padre que la invita a sentarse y al verlo –"¿Qué pasa papi?"_

_-"¿Mi bebe sientes algo por este Comandante?"_

_Kya se sorprende a la pregunta de su padre pero a la vez le da una sonrisa que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello –"No Papi, si me preguntas si estoy enamorada de él es un No"_

_Sonríe al escucharla que a su vez le hace puchero, ella también se lo hace que ambos padre e hija se ríe –"Papi en verdad, el Comandante Fong es solamente digamos como un,.. Amigo" –deja escapar un suspiro de alivio Aang al escuchar a su hija –"Porque Yo sé Papi que el día que me llegue a enamorar de un chico tu y Mami serán los primeros en saber"_

_-"Lo sé mi bebe, y deseo que nos tengas la absoluta confianza"_

_Sonríe a sus palabra que ambos se abrazan –"Lo sé Papi"_

_-"¿Todavía no te duermes mi Pedacito?"_

_-"Mami"_

_Sonríe Katara al ver a su hija y como siempre pescada del cuello de su padre que entra y se siente a un lado de ella –"¿Estas feliz mi amor?"_

_Sonríe a la palabras de su madre que uno de sus brazos se suelta de su padre para abrazar a su madre-"Si Mami me siento feliz, ustedes están aquí conmigo,.. Papá Hakoda está aquí,.. Honora junto con el Abuelo Iroh están y ya dentro de poco es mi graduación,.. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?"_

_Aang y Katara sonríe y se sienten de orgullo al escucharla que ambos le dan un beso en su cien-"Sabes que eres nuestro orgullo mi bebe"_

_Sonríe a las palabras de su padre que asiente que él junto con Katara se levanta para que descansen y al llegar a su habitación ambos se disponen a dormir que se abrazan_

_-"Katara en verdad como se me han ido los años"_

_-"Si Aang, a mi también siento que los años han ido volando"_

_Sonríe a su palabras que le da un beso en sus labios que ambos sonríen –"Si se han ido volando Mi Amor" – ambos nuevamente sonríen que se disponen a Dormir._

_Honora la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego ha estado en unos eventos como Embajadora de su Nación y con ella ha estado Kya, acompañando primero poniendo la primer piedra de la nueva construcción del edificio, como acompañando a los miembros del Consejo a unas Juntas, hasta que llego el día para su Hermana Postiza Kya el día de su Graduación._

_**Ciudad Republica, Hospital General, Salón del Principal**_

_Kya se sentía feliz ya es su graduación y mas al estar sus padre, sus Tíos, sus Abuelo como su Hermana Postiza la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, ella como las demás chicas vestidas con el uniforme cuando van al Hospital bien arregladas, sus peinados recogidos con sus coletas y como sus demás compañeras felices,.._

_-"Buenas Tardes a todos los presentes a esta graduación de la Primera Generación de la Escuela de Enfermería especialmente para Maestras Aguas para mí es un Honor en contar con la presencia de una persona importante que esta mas bien como invitada la,.. Princesa de la Nación del Fuego la,.. ¡Princesa Honora!" –todos aplauden a lo que el Doctor Lon dice a los presentes_

_-Bien será una ceremonia sencilla aquí al Maestra Ming nombrara a cada una de las chicas y les entregara sus diplomas y aquí con las Jefas Jenny y Miky entregara su cofia a las chicas,.. Claro que ya al último será la entrega de reconocimiento para las mejores,…-les dice el Doctor Lon cuando empieza a llamara a cada una de las chicas cuando le toca que nombran a Kya ella feliz que ambas Jefas se pelean en ponerle su cofia que ella solamente sonríe y les agrades cuando llega a su mesa_

_-"¡Papi!",.. –grita al hecho que su padre la carga de emoción,.._

_Es tanta el furor que la carga –"Aang tranquilízate"_

_Solamente sonría al sentir la felicidad de su hija pero al ver a su cuñado solamente mueve su cabeza_

_Ya habían pasado las chicas cuando nuevamente el Doctor Lon empieza a carasper para llamar la atención que todos los presenten se tranquilizan a tanto fervor a la alegría de sus hijas,…_

_-"Gracias por su atención,… A continuación aquí las Jefas nombrara a las chicas por su destacada participación en el Hospital,…-"dice con una sonrisa cuando la Jefa Jenny ahora ella empieza a carraspear_

_-"Bueno,.. Padres de Familias, chicas,… Enfermeras, para nosotros ha sido un honor como un placer a tenerlas a ustedes aquí en el Hospital, porque aquí es donde se demuestra si son hechas para esta profesión, en realidad chicas,.. Todas a aquí Junto con mis compañeras estamos orgullos de ustedes, porque si han demostrado que si merecen ser llamadas Enfermeras,.. Solamente queremos hace que es solamente en llamar a una chica que muchas veces, de en vez de irse a su casa se quedo en ayudar y eso si es de admirarse,… Bueno creo que ya saben quién es,… Jefa Miky, ¿desea Usted llamarla?"_

_La jefa sonríe a la pregunta de Jenny –"Maravilla ven por favor"_

_Kya al escuchar su apodo abre sus ojos –"¡QUE,..!,..¿COMO QUE MARAVILLA?"- se escuchan que se quejan cuando las jefas sonríen a quien grito_

_-"Bueno Jefa Toph aquí le pusimos Maravilla"_

_La Jefa de policía abre su ojos que se levanta - "No, Su apodo es bebe azúcar,.. No ven que es hija de aquí de la Reina del Azúcar y de Pies Ligeros"_

_Las jefas sonríen que mejor ellas van a su mesa y delante de los demás "Kya, hija, has demostrado que si eres una verdadera Enfermera, por eso aquí entre Miky y Yo te entregamos esto"_

_Kya al ver que le entregan una Cofia de enfermera gravado con su nombre, ella al vero sonríe que se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas que su madre se lo pone y al contemplarla todos la abrazan_

_-"Ahora sí,.. Prepárense porque viene la comida" –grita el Doctor de alegría_

_-"Por fin comida,.. Tengo un hambre,.."_

_Todos se ríen a las ocurrencias de Sokka pasa el rato el comida ha sido exquisita claro que comida exclusiva de la tribu agua, pero muchos sabes que Kya como su familia son vegetariano que les sirven para ellos su comida preferida._

_-"Avatar, Maestra Katara déjeme felicitarlos por lo de su hija" – sonríe ambos padres a lo que el Doctor Lon que están felices por su hija _

_-"Kya, hija Ya sabes que tienes trabajo aquí"_

_Asiente a lo que dice –"Gracias Doctor Lon la Jefa Jenny me dijo pero sea después del verano"_

_-"Tu no te preocupes, cuando tu decidas te estaremos esperando"_

_Sonríe más a las palabras que asiente cuando se despide el Doctor para estar con las demás chicas como sus padres, cuando escuchan que carraspean al ver quien es hacen mueca_

_-"Princesa, Honora, déjeme presentarle a mi Hija Linny"_

_Honora solamente le saluda, ella ya sabe quién es por Kya _

_-"Princesa si Usted necesita de una persona aquí está mi Hija"_

_-"Gracias Señor pero no es necesario aquí está mi Hermanita Kya como los chicos que me ayudan en todo"_

_El secretario Kamm solamente sonríe a lo que la Princesa de la Nación de Fuego dice que se despide cuando Honora se ríe y los demás también _

_-"¿Aang no tienes que decir algo a tu hija?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta de su amada esposa que Kya se sorprende –"¿Qué pasa?"_

_-"Hija Yo se que Honora tiene que regresarse pronto a la Nación, que no se puede quedar al cumpleaños de,.. Bumi, por eso deseo que te vayas con ella y nos esperes en la Nación"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que su padre dice que se levanta y lo llena de besos –"Kya no fastidies a Papá"- suspira a lo que sus hermanos dicen pero está feliz que no les hace caso_

_-"¿Papi me puedo llevar a Cielito?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que sonríe –"Si mi bebe, sabes que si"_

_Grita mas de alegría cuando escucha que alguien llora porque está pegada de su padre –"Lo siento Hermanita pero Yo llegue primero"- Kya se lo dice porque la pequeña Katara al verla con su padre empieza a llorar que Aang se la quita a Katara para tenerla en sus brazos junto con Kya_

_-"Recuerde que son mis amores y que las amo"_

_Kya le hace puchero, que Aang también se lo hace cuando ve que la pequeña Katara quiere hacer lo mismo_

_-"¿Mira Katara mi pequeña?"_

_Todos voltean a ver a la bebe que hace casi los mismo gestos –"No,.. Puede que también sea una llorona y enojona,…No"_

_-"Bumi,.."_

_El chico suspira al reclamo porque cree que su pequeña hermanita saldrá igual que su hermana._

_Pasó el rato y como era también el cumpleaños de Oyagi saliendo de ahí se fueron a la casa de Sokka para seguir con la fiesta,.._

_Pero ya en la noche que están todos en sus casas,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Todos se estaban despidiendo para dormir –_

_-"Bumi"- el chico sonríe al ver a su hermana_

_-"¿Qué pasa Kya?",.._

_Sonríe ella que le da un abrazo sonríe el chico-"Sabes que no estaré para tu cumpleaños y espero que no te vayas inmediatamente a unirte a las Fuerzas Unidas si no despedirme de ti_

_Se ríe el chico a lo que su hermana dice –"No te preocupes,.. Kya será después del verano"_

_Ambos hermanos sonríe que se abrazan –"¿Qué hay junta?"_

_Los dos hermanos se sorprende quien pregunta que sonríen –"No Tenzin lo que pasa que como no voy a estar en el cumpleaños de aquí de nuestro loco hermano quise pedirle que se espere para que entre a las Fuerzas Unidad"_

_El joven maestro sonríe que los tres se abrazan –"Es verdad Bumi, lo que Kya dice"_

_El chico solemne se ríe a lo que dice que los abraza –"Vamos llorona y cabeza de Aire ya les dije será después de verano y deseo que cuando entre vayan a despedirme"_

_Sonríe a lo que dice que asiente pero sin querer hay alguien que los está escuchando._

_Katara al ver a su amado maestro que entra a su habitación algo triste se sorprende -"¿Aang qué te pasa?" - Suspira el avatar a la pregunta de su amada, pero da una ligera sonrisa al verla dando de comer a su pequeña,.. –"Aang,.."_

_-"Katara escuche que Bumi le decía a mis bebes que después del verano se piensa Unir a las Fuerza Unidades"_

_Deja escapar un suspira que se levanta para poner a la pequeña en su cunita –"Aang ya sabias que esto pasaría"_

_Asiente a lo que dice que sin querer deja escapar una lagrima por su mejilla, pero sonríe a al ver a su amada Katara dándole un beso en sus labios –"Tienes razón amorcito me duele pero sigue siendo mi muchachito,.. Ya lo vez nuestra bebe, ya es toda una enfermera y dentro muy poco mi muchacho ya casi es un hombre,.."_

_Sonríe a lo que dice que ambos entran a la cama –"Si nuestro Bumi ya es un hombre, -deja escapar un suspiro soñador que Aang al escucharla se sorprende -muy guapo, dirá igual que su,.. Padre"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que dice que voltea a verla, y ve que tiene esa sonrisa picara que se acerca a ella –"Lo mismo dijo de mi bebe, ella es tan hermosa que su Mami"_

_Se ríe Katara a lo que dice –"eso dices tú, pero ya sabes que quede más gorda"_

_Se reí a lo que dice pero al verla mejor se calla pero se acerca más a ella para darle un beso,.. - "Bueno Mami pero para mí sigues estando… Deliciosa,…"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice cerca de su oído cuando sus labios están en sus labios, poco a poco haciéndose más apasionado cuando siente que sus manos empiezan a recorrer su piel, que jadea al sentir._

_Sonríe el avatar al escuchar que su amada dice su nombre que va recorriendo su piel, sus mejillas, su hombro, su clavícula cuando llega a sus pechos sonríe que los llenas de besos._

_Deja escapar un suspiro al sentir que las manos como la boca de su amado maestro están en sus pechos que su respiración se acelera,…_

_Sonríe al sentir su llamado que se acerca a nuevamente a sus labios,.."Katara,…"_

_La maestra agua abre sus ojos al escuchar su voz que sonríe y al verse sonríe mutuamente_

_-"Prepárate Amorcito,…" abre sus ojos a lo que dice que sonríe cuando jadea Katara al sentir que está dentro de ella,…._

_Poco a poco ambos esposo se van llenando la pasión de su amor,.. Hasta ambos sucumbir en la pasión de su amor._

_Hasta que alguien pide de ambos, Que ambos padres sonríe al verse,.._

_Días después,…_

_**Embarcación de la Cuidad.-**_

_Las chicas junto con el General Iroh se estaban despidiendo para su partida a la Nación del Fuego_

_-"Mi bebe te portas bien" - Sonríe a lo que su padre dice –"Iroh se la encargo"_

_El General sonríe a lo que su amigo el Avatar dice que asiente_

_-"Nos vemos en la Nación,…Y gracias Papi por permitirme llevarme a Cielito"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que su hija dice –"¡Que,..!"_

_-"Aang no te pongas asi,.."_

_Suspira a lo que su amada dice que ambos se abrazan_

_-"Adiós,… Adiós,…"- ambas chicas gritan al decir, que cuando llegan al camarote_

_-"Guau,.. Honora esto sí es de Guau,.."_

_Sonríe a la princesa a lo que le dice –"Bueno Hermanita es algo por ser la Princesa y no vamos en cualquier barco sino uno de las Fuerzas Unidas,.."_

_Sonríe a lo que le dice –"¿Sabes que a Bumi le hubiera encantado?"_

_-"Si, ¿Entonces es un hecho que el entrara?"_

_-"SIP,.."_

_-"¿Sabes que Jeong también entro?"_

_-"Si, recuerdo que me dijiste, pero ya lo sabes que él desea ganarse el derecho por el mismo, No porque su Padre y Abuelo sea Generales tiene el camino fácil"_

_La chica deja escapar un suspiro que Kya se da cuenta que la abraza –"¿Qué pasa?"_

_-"Sabes Kya,.. He estado pensando en un futuro seré el Señor del Fuego, pero en realidad no sé nada de mi pueblo, de mi gente, que solamente me decido a los estudios, que en realidad No sé nada eso lo que las personas necesitan"_

_-"¿Qué tienes en mente?"_

_Voltea a ver a la pregunta de su hermana postiza que sonríe –"¿Sabes que recordé que cuando me escribiste fuiste ayudar aquel pueblo del Reino Tierra?"_

_Sonríe a lo que dice cuando ambas chicas sonríe –"¿Si Nosotras vamos ayudar?" –se dice ella mismas_

_-"¿Pero como Kya?"_

_La chica enfermera sonríe –"Honora el Abuelito Iroh pertenece a la orden del loto blanco él quien nos puede guiar"_

_La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego abre sus ojos a lo que dice –"Si, él puede organizar y nosotras estaremos apoyando, tú como enfermera y Yo ayudando en sus problemas"_

_Ambas chicas sonríen que asiente cuando se dejan caer y suspiran pero de frustración –"Nuestros,.. Padres"- se dice mutuamente que sonríen y se mira_

_-"Mami siempre me ha apoyado, y Papi –suspira- que me puede pasar, que me castigue, que quede encierre el resto de mis días en la isla, aguantando a mis hermanos"_

_Se ríe Honora a lo que dice –"Bueno a mí, Mi padre de seguro me encerraría en el Palacio y para castigarme más, no permitiría que Jeong venga a visitarme"_

_Ambas chicas se ríen –"Pero lo vamos a ser,…" –se dice y planean un plan para organizar y que el General Iroh las apoye._

_***Bueno aquí va otro capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_***Gracias por todo….**_


	95. Chapter 96

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***MGID**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Jadena**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_**Aguas en Alta Mar: Barco de la Fuerzas Unidas, Rumbo hacia la Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Kya y Honora le están platicando el Plan que ambas chicas traen en ayudar a la gente que el Viejo General al ir escuchando solamente se ríe cuando,.._

_-"¿Es es enserio,…?" –Les pregunta al veras ya algo seria, Honora su Nieta cruzada de sus brazos molesta, Kya haciéndole puchero los mismo gestos que le hace a su padre para conseguir lo que quiere,… -"Pero,…. ¡Mis, Niñas,..!_

_Ambos chicas suspira –"Vamos Abuelito,… Ayúdanos"-ambas chicas dicen al mismo tiempo_

_El Viejo General Mejor Conocido como el Dragón del Oeste al ver ambas chicas deja escapar un suspiro que al verlas nuevamente solamente les da una sonrisa –"¿Saben que pasaría y sus Padres se enteran del Plan que traen?"_

_-"¡Si,…!" –gritan al mismo tiempo que solamente le da por reírse,.._

_-"Honora mi Princesita,.. Sabes cómo es tu Padre"_

_La Futura Señor del Fuego deja escapar un suspiro –"Lo sé abuelito, pero dime como voy a poder llevar el Reino si no conozco a mi gente,.. A las Personas que viven en la Nación y saber sus necesidades,…"_

_Iroh al escucharla sonríe –Mi Niña,… -sonríe al decirle cuando ve a su otra nieta –"¿Y tu mi Dulzura No has pensado que el Gran Avatar entraría en estado avatar al saber que su bebe anda metida en esto,..?"_

_Kya al escuchar lo que su Abuelo dice sonríe –"Si,.. Ya sé cómo es Papi, pero Abuelito Tu sabes bien que ya he ido ayudar, recuerda lo que te platique de aquel Pueblo que fui con mi escuela al la Frontera de Cuidad Republica pegado al Reino Tierra" –Iroh sonríe y recuerda del suceso, como su amigo que él conoce también fue ayudar. El General al ver ambas chicas les regala su enorme sonrisa _

_-"¿Dejemos que lleguemos a la Nación y ya Veremos?",.. –ambas chicas suspira a lo que le dice cuando él se levanta y de su escritorio saca unos mapas y se los muestra, ellas al verlos se sorprenden –"Mis Niñas este es un mapa de la Nación del Fuego y este que está marcado, son poblados, aunque no queramos admitir siempre hay poblados que ocupan de una,… Ayuda-_

_Ambas chicas se miran que sonríen que tomas los mapas y se van cuando el Iroh sonríe al verlas –"Si, Mis Niñas no pueden negar que son Hijas de sus Padres" –sonríe mas que se sirve más de su té –Aunque Zuko si se entera me mata,.. Y Aang me deja de hablar,..- se ríe a sus ocurrencias que sigue disfrutando de su buen Té._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_-"¡Felicidades,… Bumi!"_

_El chico de piel bronceada de ojos grises como la plata, sonríe al escuchar a su familia que están en la partida del pastel_

_-"¿Esta rico pero no podemos negar que los que hace la llorona y enojona le salen sabrosos?"_

_Sus padres sonríe a lo que dice que asiente, cuando Aang sin querer deja escapar un suspiro, Katara se da cuenta que lo abraza, sonríe el al sentir su abrazo que carga a su pequeña_

_-"¿No me digan que la extrañan?" - Ambos padres voltean que hacen mueca a quien pregunta –"¡UPS!" – Suspiran ambos padres cuando se escuchan que la chica se queja –"¿Madre porque me das un pellizco?"- la jefa de policía solamente mueve su cabeza a la queja de su hija_

_-"En verdad si se extraña"- los dos hermanos dicen en voz baja que al verse se miran pero moderan su postura pero sonríen al ver su pequeña hermanita_

_-"¿Verdad Hermanita que no saldrás de llorona y enojona como Kya?"- los dos chicos le pregunta que la bebe solamente se ríe a las ocurrencias de sus hermanos_

_Aang se ríe a las ocurrencias de sus hijos cuando,..-"Bumi"_

_El chico sonríe al llamado de su padre que lo invita a salir al jardín –"¿Qué pasa Papá?"_

_Deja escapar un suspiro pero le da una sonrisa a su hijo –"¿Hijo todavía piensas Unirte a las Fuerzas Unidas?"_

_-"Si"_

_Voltea a verlo que sonríe que lo abraza a su firme decisión-"Sabes que eres nuestro Orgullo Bumi y si estas decidido tienes mi apoyo"_

_Sonríe el chico a lo que su padre dice que lo abraza fuerte, que en realidad ambos, padre e hijos se abrazan –"Gracias Papá veras que no te defraudare"_

_Aang al escuchar las palabras de su hijo hacen que se miren que él le pone una mano en su mejilla –"Bumi, Hijo Mío, tú no te sientas presionado y mucho menos me has defraudado, al contrario eres nuestro orgullo junto con tu hermanos,… Solamente te quiero pedir si de repente las cosas no salen como desees o planeas nunca olvides que este es tu casa, tu Hogar y siempre será,.. Hijo, siempre tu Hogar"_

_El chico se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas a las palabras de su padre que le da otro abrazo –"Gracias Papá por decirme que a pesar de todo este es mi hogar"_

_-"Bumi,.. Claro que es tu hogar, es tuyo como de tus hermanos hijo, cuando construí la Isla era pensando mi futuro con tu Madre y eso incluyen a ustedes sean maestros o No maestros porque en realidad ustedes son el resultado del gran amor que nos tenemos,.. Hijo nunca lo dudes_

_El chico se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas a las palabras de su padre que nuevamente ambos se dan otro abrazo –"Te amo Papá"_

_Deja escapar un suspiro que también se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas a la palabra - "Hijo te amo con todo mi ser"_

_Ambos se quedan un momento asi –"Vénganse a Cenar"_

_Padre e hijo se separan que al verse –"¿Vamos hijo?" –asiente el chico a su pregunta que van hacia la pequeña reunión familiar., Aang sonríe al ver a su suegro que traen cargada a sus nietas que el al ver la su pequeña se la pide –"Ven mi pequeña, ven con Papi"_

_Sonríe Hakoda al ver que su pequeña nieta al escuchar la voz de su yerno se van con el _

_-"¿Cómo se parece a mi Dulzura cuando tenía su edad?"_

_Sonríe Aang a las palabras de su suegro que sonríe –"Si te digo padre es casi otra Kya"_

_Sonríe el jefe de la tribu a lo que su hija dice que voltea a ver a su yerno que solamente mueve su cabeza_

_-"Todos son únicos, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin y mi pequeña Katara ella es única como sus hermanos" _

_Hakoda sonríe a lo que dice que asiente._

_Días después,…._

_Aang se estaba bajando de Appa que se sorprende que sus hijos no hayan ido a recibiros que deja escapar un suspiro –"Tenzin de seguro meditando, Bumi aunque no quiera haciendo tarea y mi bebe,.. –Deja escapar otro suspiro- ella no está,.. ¿Para este tiempo ya habrán llegado a la Nación y no he sabido nada de ella? –deja escapar otro suspiro que se dirige hacia su casa cuando se escuchan que alguien está hablando fuerte que va ir a ver que se sorprende que una de las gemelas están como discutiendo que se acerca y al ver hace mueca que se acerca –"¿Qué está pasando?"_

_Yammy sonríe al verlo pero al ver a las personas que está el avatar pasan saliva que le hacen una reverencia, Aang se los regresa que al verlos arque su ceja –"¿Qué está pasando?" –nuevamente les pregunta serio y firme_

_-"Aang,.." Estos chicos viene a buscar a tu pequeña pero les digo que ella no está –le dice seria pero con una sonrisa., El al verlos se pone serio_

_-"Gracias Yammy yo los atiendo a estos,.. Chicos"_

_Ambos chicos nuevamente pasan saliva que Aang los invita a pasar pero al área de meditación –"¿Por qué no le creyeron a la Acolita que mi bebe no está?"_

_Suspiran los chicos_

_-"Bueno,.. Avatar Yo acabo de llegar de la Nación y lo primero que quise hacer es venir a verla, pero no pensé que Kya no estaría" –sonríe el chico a lo que le dice cuando Aang voltea a ver al otro,.._

_-"Bueno Avatar Aang, Ya supe que su Hija la Princesa ya acabo su carrera que vine a verla para hablar con ella, para saber si todavía piensa unirse a la Orden del Loto Blanco"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice que voltea a verlo más bien a ambos –"Miren,… Quin-Li, Comandante,.. Fong, mi bebe no está, ella está en la Nación del Fuego"_

_Ambos chicos al saber abren sus ojos –"¡QUE!",… "¿Cómo ella esta allá?" –ambos chicos gritan pero al ver al Avatar cómo reacciona se moderan y pasan más saliva._

_Se medio se molesta a como le pregunta que cruza sus brazos –"Si, mi bebe esta con Honora y se quedara una temporada allá y si me disculpan nos vemos,.. Comandante Recuerde que Mañana tenemos reunió,.. Quin-Li recuérdale a tu Padre también"_

_Ambos chicos asiente a lo que dice que se van con las flores y regalos que le trajeron que se van cabizbajos al saber que ella no está,…_

_Aang sonríe al ver que se fueron pero sigue triste al no saber nada de su hija que cuando esta por entrar escucha la risa de su pequeña como la de sus hijos que se queda un momento,.._

_-"¿Mamá estás segura que le gusta las verduras?"_

_Suspira Katara a lo que Bumi le pregunta que sonríe –"Si hijo ya te lo dije"_

_El chico suspira a lo que dice pero sonríe al ayudarle con su hermanita –"A ver pequeña abre tu boquita –la pequeña Katara como entendiera abre si boquita para su papilla que sonríe pero de repente –"Mamá,.. ¿Mira me escupió?"_

_Se ríe Tenzin al ver a su hermano que en su rosto trae residuos de la papilla de su hermana que él se acerca también cuando,.. –"Mamá,… ¿También me escupió?"_

_Suspira la maestra agua al reclamo de sus hijos cuando –"¿Qué le están haciendo a mi pequeña?",.._

_Los chicos sonríe, igual Katara al verlo que él se la quita y le da un beso en su mejilla que el también se llena de su papilla –"¿Dime mi pequeña que te hacen tus hermanos?" –la pequeña Katara se ríe que también a su padre le avienta de su papilla, que los chicos se ríen al verlo junto con Katara._

_Aang se ríe también que se sienta en la silla para darle su papilla y sus hijos al verlo se sorprende –"¿Mira Tenzin,.. La pequeña si se deja con Papá?" –asiente a lo que su hermano dice_

_-"¿Cómo lo haces Papá,.. Si con nosotros no quería solamente nos escupía su papilla?"_

_Sonríe de orgullo a la pregunta de su hijo _

_-"Tenzin no vez que con la llorona como fue la primera con ella practicaron y de seguro batallaron,.. ¿Verdad?"_

_Aang y Katara voltea a ver a Bumi a lo que les pregunta que ambos solamente sonríe –"Vez yo tenía razón,.. Por eso salió tan llorona y enojona"_

_Ambos padre se miran que suspira –"No, Hijo tu hermana siempre ha sido muy,.. Apegada con tu padre desde que era bebe"_

_-"¿Entonces porque es tan llorona y enojona?"_

_-"Bumi,…" –el chico solamente suspira que sonríe que se queda viendo como su padre le está dando Papilla a su hermanita_

_-"¿Son verduras Katara?"_

_-"Si, sabes que si,.. Aparte de Ti, Tenzin y Kya, a la pequeña también le gustan" –sonríe a lo que dice_

_Sonríe a lo que dice pero al escuchar el nombre de su hija suspira cuando los chicos se dan cuenta –"¿Papá sabes que estaba pasando?"_

_Hace mueca a la pregunta de su hijo mayor –"Eran este,… Quin-Li y el Comandante Fong" –se los dice como si nada que los chicos se miran y su madre también_

_-"¿Qué querían Aang?" –Hace mueca que no dice nada –"Aang,…."_

_Suspira a su pregunta que voltea a verla –"¿No me digan que venían por Kya?" _

_Abre sus ojos que voltea a ver a su hijo, Bumi al ver a su padre pasa saliva que solamente le da una sonrisa –"Vamos Papá no te pongas asi"_

_Suspira a lo que dice pero los chicos al verlo como Katara que esta medio triste_

_Sonríe Aang al sentir un beso de su mejilla de su amada cuando ve que trae una carta –"¿Adivina de quién es?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que le pasa la pequeña para abrirla y al saber "Katara es de mi bebe" –sonríe al verlos que desesperado abre la carta que empieza a leer:_

-"Papi,.. Mami,.." Para informales que ya estamos en la Nación del Fuego,.. El pequeño Iroh es un hermoso Bebe, cachetón y algo gordito.

-"Papi, Mami, pobre de Honora, saben que sus abuelos quieres que su Hermanito sea el próximo Señor del Fuego, que ella no debe serlo por ser mujer,… ¿Qué opinan?, Yo le digo que no les hagan caso pero desde que su hermanito nación ellos no han querido irse del Palacio, porque según Honora, Mi Tío Zuko que no es necesidad que estén tanto tiempo en el Palacio y que no les hagan caso,…. Pero en fin,…

-"Papi para que sepas de una vez y no entres en estado AVATAR,..-Aang al leer arquea su ceja- Honora me pidió que vayamos en Cielito a conocer el recinto del Avatar Roku que es tu antecesor y es su Tatarabuelo,.. Te lo estoy diciendo para que no vengas Molesto.

-"No me despido saben que los Amo,… Y espero que pronto estén aquí.

-"Su hija que los ama,.. Kya,…"

-"Mami recuérdale a mi hermanita que no se le ocurra orinarme ni babearme o que me vomite mi peluche, porque Ya no se voy a emprestare,…"

-"Bumi, Tenzin recuerden que aquí hay dos niñas que desean verlos,…"

-"Papi,.. Mami,… Amo"

-"Kya".

_Aang al terminar leer la carta se quita sus lagrimas cuando,.._

_-"Mamá, ¿la enojona y llorona se va a enojar?"_

_Se sorprende Katara a la pregunta de su hijo cuando ve que el peluche de Kya, la pequeña Katara lo lleno de su papilla que ella al verla suspira pero sonríe que hasta su padre se da cuenta_

_-"Amorcito tienes que lavarlo y me lo pasas" –suspira Katara a lo que dice pero asiente._

_-"¿Qué niñas nos estará esperando Tenzin?"_

_El chico se sorprende a la pregunta de su hermano que ambos abre sus ojos y gritan –"Las hijas de Ty-Lee" - gritan como locos que se van a encerrar a sus habitaciones_

_-"Vamos chicos no me digan que tiene miedo de esas niñas,…"_

_Los chicos salen de sus habitaciones que suspiran a lo que su padre dice que se van con su madre a la cocina._

_Katara solamente suspira a las ocurrencias de sus hijos,…_

_Había pasado el rato que ya están en sus habitaciones que Aang esta arrullando a la pequeña Katara que le está cantando la canción del Tune secreto,.. "_Un Hombre y una mujer se amaban, sus pueblos estaban en guerra y la montaña tenían que cruzar para poder juntos estar,…. Túnel Secreto,.. Túnel Secreto,.. La montaña tiene un túnel muy,.. Muy Secreto,…"

_Al momento de terminar la canción la pequeña ya está dormida que sonríe y la pone en su cunita que sonríe al sentir las manos de su amada por su cintura,.._

_-"Aang,.. La estas consintiendo demasiado,.."_

_Suspira a lo que su amada dice que se voltea para abrazara y le da un beso en sus labios –"Amorcito,.. Es mi pequeña,.. Mírala, se parece a ti, como a su hermanita, es tan hermosa como tu mi amor"_

_Suspira a sus palabras cuando siente nuevamente otro besos en sus labios que sonríe –"Aang, Sabes que me recuerda mucho a Kya cuando era bebe"_

_-"Amorcito claro que también yo lo recuerdo y es normal que se parezcan si son hermanitas" _

_Sonríe mas Katara a sus palabras pero ve que algo le preocupa –"Aang, Kya está bien, ella y Honora están felices de estar juntas y la que sale ganando es Honora porque para ella es mas difícil ahora que esta su hermano"_

_Asiste a lo que su amada Katara dice que ambos se disponen a entrar a la cama que se abrazan –"tienes razón Katara, pero conociendo a los padres de Mai no deseo que hagan sentir mal a mi bebe, aunque Yo se que Honora la defiende porque a pesar que ella es su nieta casi nunca le han demostrado su amor"_

_-"tienes razón Aang, Pero aun asi ambas están bien y no quiero que te molestes si salen ambas de paseo en Cielito"_

_Abre sus ojos que arque su ceja –"Sabes de antemano no quería que se llevara a Cielito, pero eso fue idea tuya"_

_-"Aang,…."_

_-"Katara es mi bebe,…"_

_-"Aang,…."_

_Le hace puchero, que Katara se ríe que le da un beso en sus labios que el sonríen –"Sabes que la pequeña esta agarrando la misma maña de los gestos igual que Kya" –sonríe a lo que dice que al verla se acerca coquetamente_

_-"Cariño que te parece ya que nuestra pequeña ya está bien dormidita,.. Tu y Yo,…"_

_Sonríe a sus palabras que pasa Katara sus manos atrás de su cuello que le da un beso en sus labios -"Es un sí,…"_

_Solamente asiente a lo que dice que ambos de besan que van cayendo hacia la cama,…_

_**Nación del Fuego, Palacio Real.-**_

_Las chicas están en la habitación cada quien en la cama _

_-"¿Qué te pasa Honora?"_

_La princesa de la nación del fuego suspira a la pregunta de su hermana postiza que avienta las sabanas –"Kya,.. ¿Creo que el abuelito no nos va a ayudar?"_

_Suspira a la su pregunta –"¿Honora Dime la verdad quieres ir a los pueblos ayudar?"_

_Asiente a su pregunta, que Kya sonríe –"¿Quieres que se enteren que la Princesa los está ayudando?"_

_La princesa se sorprende a su pregunta que deja escapar un suspiro –"Bueno si y no"_

_-"¿Cómo que si y no?" se cruza Kya a la pregunta que Honora al verla nuevamente suspira_

_-"Kya,.. Si deseo ayudar pero si se da cuenta Papá, que estoy ayudando de seguro se enojara porque ando sin su consentimiento,.. Y se le cuento en estos momentos no entenderá el porqué, sabes que dentro de poco es la reunión anual de naciones y anda tan estresado, de por si es algo,.. Histérico y si le salgo con esto de envés de que me apoye de seguro pide que quede encerrada en el palacio"_

_Kya al escucharla se lleva su mano a su barbilla cuando –"Creo ya sé que como podemos ayudar"_

_-"Pero,.. ¿Pero cómo?"- pregunta a su hermana postiza que Kya se ríe, Honora arque su ceja_

_-"¿Vamos hermanita, recuerda que mañana vamos a ir al recinto del Avatar Roku?" –asiente la princesa de la Nación a su pregunta que Kya sonríe –Bien recuerda de los mapas que el abuelito Iroh nos dio cerca de ahí, hay varios pablados que ocupan ayuda podemos ir en la mañana y en la noche ayudamos, Yo curando y Tu ayudando en lo que ellos necesites, claro iremos disfrazadas,.."_

_Abre sus ojos –"¿Disfrazadas?"_

_-"SIP,… ¿Recuerdas el cuento de la Dama Pintada y el Espíritu azul?"_

_-"Pero,.. Kya,…"_

_-"Honora Yo iría de la Dama Pintada y Tu del Espíritu azul,.. Eres aparte una Maestra Fuego, una excelente espadachín,… ¿Qué nos puede pasar?"_

_La princesa de la nación suspira a lo que dice pero sonríe –"Tienes razón que nos puede pasar, Tu eres Hija del Avatar Aang, Una excelente Maestra Agua y cuando te enojas avientas Aire Control y Yo son la Princesa de la Nación, y no es porque lo diga Yo, pero soy una excelente Maestra Fuego y como tú dices buena con las armas"_

_Ambos chicas sonríen_

_\- "Si,.. En la mañana chequeamos y si ocupan ayuda en la noche la Dama Pintada como la, O el Espíritu Azul les ayudara" _

_Kya sonríe a lo que Honora dice que están de acuerdo cuando ve que baja su mirada que Kya cruza sus brazos –"¿Y ahora qué pasa?"_

_-"¿En dónde voy a sacar la máscara?"_

_Se ríe Kya a lo que dice que se levanta para abrazarla –"Recueras que en la oficina de tu padre tiene varias Mascaras"_

_Abre sus ojos que sonríe –"Claro que lo recuerdo y son varias y una de ellas es del Espíritu azul"_

_-"Bien,.. Mañana nos ponemos en acción" –ambas chicas de dicen que se disponen a dormir._

_**Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku.-**_

_Las chicas habían llegado muy temprano que al verlas varias personas se sorprende –"¿Princesa,.. Honora?"_

_La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego sonríe que les hace una reverencia de saludo e igual Kya cuando la miran a ella y se dan cuenta ambas chicas,.._

_-"Disculpen ella es mi Hermana Postiza Kya, Hija del Avatar Aang y de la Maestra Katara"_

_Abren sus ojos a lo que dice_

_-"¿Usted,… Es la Hija de Aang,.. Y de Ella…?"_

_Kya se sorprende quien pregunta que al ver a una Señora vestida como los monjes del recinto –"Si,.. Ellos son mis padres" –les responde seria_

_-"¡Princesa Honora!"_

_La Princesa saluda quien le habla –"General Lee he venido con mi Hermana Postiza Kya a conocer el recinto"_

_El General al verlas ambas chicas les saluda pero al ver a Kya sonríe que se acerca a ella y le hace una reverencia, Kya al verlo solamente le regresa el saludo –"Bienvenida será,.. Señorita"_

_Kya solamente le da una ligera sonrisa que se va con Honora para entrar_

_-"Padre ella es la hija de Aang y de ella"_

_El General abre sus ojos que se sorprende –"¿Qué dices On Ji?"_

_La hija del General suspira –"Padre la chica es la hija de Aang y de Katara"_

_-"¿Es la hija de ellos dos?" –Voltea a ver a su hija que asiente que sonríe –"Es muy hermosa la chiquilla más hermosa que su madre"_

_On Ji se sorprende a lo que su padre dice que va a verlas cuando entra la ve que están platicando y los Sabios están felices de verla cuando ve que la hija de Aang y Katara se acerca que se pone nerviosa_

_-"¿Me estaban comentando uno de los Sabios que usted señora tiene, es su abuelo y que está enfermo?" –Asiste a lo que dice que pasa saliva pero ve que la chica le sonríe –"¿Si Usted me permitiera podría verlo,.. Sabe soy enfermera?" –On Ji abre sus ojos que acepta para ver a su abuelo que van ambas a verlo_

_-"Abuelo aquí esta,… Niña viene a verte"_

_El viejo sabio se sorprende –"¿Y tu quien eres?"_

_Sonríe Kya a su pregunta que se acerca que el viejo sabio se sorprende a lo que está haciendo porque lo está curando con agua control cuando termina –"Le recomiendo que cuando ya se sienta un poco mejor camine, es bueno caminar para que sus huesos no se atrofie,.. Señora le voy a recomendar unos Tés para su abuelo para que se sienta mejor"_

_On Ji solamente asiente a lo que dice que sale de ahí con Kya que no sabe cómo tratarla_

_-"¿Todo bien Hija?" –Asiente On Ji a la pregunta de su padre cuando escucha que su padre carraspea –"¿Dígame Señorita usted como ha estado?"_

_Se sorprende Kya a la pregunta del General –"Bien gracias General, pero si me disculpa voy con Honora" _

_El General sonríe a lo que dice que la ve que se va –"¿Padre que te pasa?"_

_-"On Ji en verdad no has pensado que ella hubiera podido ser tu,.. Hija"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que dice –"No,.. Sabes que a pesar de todo siempre he estado enamorado de Aang y ella es la hija de ella de la mujer que siempre ha amado"_

_Suspira el general a lo que su hija dice que la abraza –"Perdóname hija no fue mi intención que recordaras viejas heridas,.."_

_On Ji solamente le da una ligera sonrisa a lo que dice que va a ver a las chicas,.._

_Pasan el rato que ambas chicas se despiden que están arriba del Bisonte Cielito que el General junto con varios Sabios y On Ji van a despedirlas_

_-"Princesa, Señorita, recuerden que esta Isla les pretensen y no olviden en volver a venir"_

_Honora y Kya solamente les sonríe a lo que el General Lee les dice que se van de ahí_

_-"¿Qué sentimientos te embargo On Ji al ver a la hija del Avatar?"_

_Se sorprende que deja escapar a un suspiro –"Sabio Chiio no sé cómo explicarme solo sé que Yo hace mucho tiempo deseaba su muerte junto con su madre y al verla que es casi una mujer que al verla,.. No lo sé "_

_El viejo sabio solamente le da una sonrisa que se despide de ahí cuando,.._

_-"¡On Ji!",.. ¿Es verdad que la chica que me curo es la hija del Avatar?"_

_-"Si abuelo es ella, esa chica es la niña que yo odiaba junto con su madre por haberme robado el amor de Aang"_

_El viejo Sabio no sabe que palabras decirle a su nieta que se regresa a descansar, que On Ji se queda unos momentos sola –"¿Qué hubiera pasado si en verdad ella hubiera sido mi hija?" –Se sorprende a su pregunta –"¿Dije Hija?" –nuevamente se pregunta que se sienta en una bancas,.. –"Creo que hubiera sido feliz teniendo una hija de el,…"_

_On Ji se queda en sus pensamientos, mientas las chicas se van de ahí para dirigirse hacia uno de los pueblos que vienen en unos de los mapas que están marcado que cuando llegan ambas chicas de sorprende_

_-"Honora en verdad si ocupan de nuestra ayuda"_

_La princesa asiente a lo que su hermana Postiza dice cuando se les acerca una persona de mayor edad _

_-"¿Qué se les ofrece Niñas?"_

_Ambas chicas saludan que hacen una reverencia –"En realidad solamente hicimos una parada para descansar porque nos dirigimos hacia el Palacio de la Nación"_

_El señor sonríe a las palabras de Honora que en realidad no sabe que en la futura Señor del Fuego_

_-"Pero pasan nuestro pueblo es humilde pero estamos un poco mejor con la ayuda del Señor del Fuego Zuko como del Avatar "_

_Kya como Honora sonríe a las palabras cuando ven a unas personas vestidas como soldados que ellas al verlos se sorprende que el señor se levanta_

_-"¿Qué hacen aquí bandoleros?"_

_Una persona de mediana edad se le acerca –"Mira Anciano, sabes que venimos por nuestra cuota si no deseas que a tu mugroso pueblo le sucede algo"_

_Las chicas al escucharlos se sorprende cuando los bandoleros se van que ambas chicas se dirigen con el anciano_

_-"¿Esta usted bien señor?"_

_El señor sonríe a la pregunta de Kya que asiente que ambas chicas lo ayudan a sentarse –"Disculpe porque estos,.. ¿Bandidos viene amenazarlos?_

_El señor deja escapar un suspiro a la pregunta de Kya –"Mis Niñas,.. como lo han visto mi pueblo es algo humilde pero hemos sobrevivido gracias a la ayuda del Señor del Fuego Zuko como del Avatar, pero estos disque son Soldados para nuestra protección pero creo que se están aprovechando de nosotros que hemos querido enviar mensajes al Señor del Fuego lo que está pasando pero desafortunadamente no hemos recibido respuesta_

_Las chicas al escuchar se miran que ambas saben lo que tiene que hacer –"¿Cuándo viene por la disque,.. Cuota?"_

_El anciano sonríe a la pregunta de la chica de los ojos color Ámbar que sonríe –"Hoy en la noche mis niñas,.. Pero por favor tienen que irse porque una niñas tan hermosa como ustedes no pueden andar solas,.. Porque si las ven de seguro querrán llevárselas"_

_-"¿Llevárselas?" –ambas chicas pregunta_

_-"Si,.. También cuando no podemos pagar se llevan a nuestras niñas y sé que las venden como esclavas para el Reino Tierra"_

_Kya al escuchar hace mueca –"¿Conque el Reino Tierra?"- _

_El anciano asiste a su pregunta, que Kya y Honora se preparan para hacer su plan,…._

_Había llegado la noche, Kya como Maestra Agua hace una neblina que entra al hospital del pueblo que empieza a curar, Honora está de guardia para protegerla,.. Varias personas que están en camilla se sorprenden al verla pero sonríen porque los está curando_

_-"¿Quién eres,..?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta –"Ssshhh tranquilos vengo a curarlos,…"_

_Sonríe un niño a su pregunta que se deja que lo cure –"Gracias,.."_

_Kya no dice nada que sale de ahí cuando,.._

_-"¡No,.. Por Favor no se la lleven!"_

_Ambas chicas se sorprenden de donde viene el grito que al llegar ven a los malhechores queriéndose llevar a una, Niña,.. Cuando Kya inmediatamente hace su látigo de agua para que la suelten_

_-"¿Quién son ustedes?" –les pregunta uno de los maleantes, las chicas no dicen nada, cuando uno de ellos hace un látigo pero de fuego,.. Que se pone a pelear con Kya cuando Honora la ayuda,.. _

_Kya junto con Honora acorralen a los maleantes cuando la hija del avatar hace hielo para congelarlos,…_

_Las personas salen de su escondite que ven los maleantes congelados que uno que es el jefe llega con unas cadenas y los atan_

_-"Muchas gracias por defendernos de estos maleantes mandaremos un mensaje urgente al General Lee para que se los lleven"_

_Ambas chicas asienten que salen de ahí_

_-"¿Cómo se llaman,..?" –les gritan, pero ellas no responden cuando llegan por Cielito y salen de ahí para dirigirse al Palacio Real,…_

_Amanece en el Pueblo cuando llega el General Lee a ver lo sucedido_

_-"¿Cómo que dos personas pudieron con ellos?" –les pregunta incrédulo el General_

_-"Si General una de ellas era una mujer con su rostro pintado, la otra traía una máscara azul" –se sorprende el General a lo que el Jefe del pueblo dice _

_-"Bien gracias a estas personas se pudo atrapar a estos maleantes que en realidad son Soldados de la Nación que dé en vez de proteger están extorsionando"_

_-"Si General, pero gracias a estas personas se pudieron atrapar, y una de ellas curo a nuestros enfermos" –se sorprende mas lo que el Jefe del pueblo dice que se llevan los maleantes _

_-"Esto tiene que saber el Señor del Fuego Zuko que estos Maleantes ya han sido atrapados,.. ¿Pero no creo que crea, que una dama pintada y la otra de mascara azul sean que ellos hayan sido los que los atraparon?" –suspira el General que da informe al Palacio Real._

_**Palacio Real.-**_

_Las chicas ya estaban dispuestas para otro viaje para recorrer otro pueblo cuando_

_-"¿Adonde van mis Niñas?"_

_Ambas chicas se sorprende pero sonríe –"Bueno Abuelito Iroh vamos a dar otra vuelta en Cielito"_

_El Viejo General da una sonrisa –"Bien pero que no se les haga tarde"_

_Ambas chicas sonríen que ve que salen de ahí en el Bisonte, sonríe al verlas cuando se está dirigiendo al Palacio _

_-"Disculpe General Iroh, pero acaba de llegar un mensaje para el Señor del Fuego que viene de la Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku" _

_Asiente a lo que le dice el Soldado que toma el mensaje para dárselo a su sobrino que lo abre el_

-"Mi Señor del Fuego para informarle que los Soldados fugitivos que andaban haciendo maldades a los pueblos cercanos a la Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku han sido atrapados,.. Señor, pero fueron atrapados por dos personas desconocidas una de ellas era una dama que en su rostro estaba pinatada, la otra traía una máscara azul, ambas personas fueron quienes atraparon a los maleantes y curaron a varios enfermos"

-"Para cualquier aclaración estoy a sus órdenes"

-"General Lee, Isla del Recinto de Avatar Roku, Nación del Fuego"

_El General Iroh abre sus ojos a lo que acaba de leer –"¿La Dama Pintada y la Mascara Azul?",.. –Se sorprende a la pregunta –"¿Mascara Azul,.. O el Espíritu Azul?"- nuevamente se pregunta –"Esto a mi sobrino no le va a gustar nada" –se dice que está por entrar pero se detiene –"No necesito Yo averiguar quiénes son antes que Zuko se entere" –guarda el pergamino que se prepara para ir a la Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku…._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang había llegado –"Amorcito Ya llegue,.."_

_Sonríe a quien grita que sale con la pequeña Katara que al ver a su amado maestro ambos se da un beso cuando siente unas manitas en sus mejillas –"Si pequeña sabes que Papi te ama" –la pequeña sonríe al escuchar la voz de su padre_

_-"Katara, ¿Bumi y Tenzin?" –le pregunta por sus chicos que los ve que llegan_

_-"Mis Muchachitos preparencen porque la próxima semana nos vamos a la Nación del Fuego"_

_Ambos chicos sonríen –"¿En que nos vamos a ir Papá?"_

_-"Tenizn, Tu Mami como tus Tíos y hermanita en Appa, tu, Bumi y los chicos en Oogi"_

_Sonríe el chico –"¿Papá va a ir Lin con nosotros?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta –"Creo que no"_

_Suspira a la respuesta de su padre pero arque su ceja al sentir en sus hombros los brazo de su hermano –"Vamos Tenzin descansa un rato de Lin"_

_El chico suspira a lo que su hermano dice cuando ve a su padre que asiente _

_-"Hijo tu hermano tiene razón, Sabes que no me molestas que estés con Lin pero sabes cómo es ella"_

_-"Si tienes razón, Papá"_

_-"Aang no se le olvide escribirle a tu hija que vamos para allá"_

_-"Claro que le voy a escribir Katara, verdad mi pequeña que ya quieres ver a tu hermanita" –la pequeña solamente sonríe a lo que su padre dice que Katara y los chicos solamente suspiran pero sonríe a como su padre le habla a su pequeña hermana_

_-"Si mi pequeña Katara pronto veremos a tu hermanita",…_

_***Espero que haya sido de su agrado**_


	96. Chapter 97

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Recuerden Capitulo con Contenido,…LEMON****_

_***Jezreel Hernandez**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***MGDI**_

_***Itzelferrerv**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jadena**_

_**Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku.-**_

_El General Iroh había llegado que inmediatamente mandan a llamar al General Lee que al verlo le hace una reverencia_

_-"¿General Iroh,.. Que agradable sorpresa?"_

_Iroh sonríe que le regresa el saludo cuando ambos Generales se sientan –"¿General usted me puede informar lo que paso realmente?"_

_El General Lee asiente a su pregunta que le cuenta como las personas del pueblo le platicaron lo que paso, Iroh se agarrada de su barba pero sonríe _

_-"Bien creo ya mañana Yo mismo iré a inspeccionar lo que paso"_

_-"¿Son algunos forajidos estas Personas disfrazados, porque creo que no lo son?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que le hace, pero sonríe cuando lo ve –"No, unas personas que ayudan no son forajidos"_

_El General Lee asiente a lo que dice que lo invita a que descanse, había pasado el rato cuando Iroh se topa con alguien que a su vez se sorprende_

_-"¿General Iroh?"_

_-"¿On Ji?" –La chica modera su postura al verlo, pero Iroh le regala una sonrisa –"¿Supe que mis niñas estuvieron aquí?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta –"Si,.. La Princesa y la hija de,… Aang, estuvieron aquí"_

_Iroh al verla deja escapar un suspiro –"¿Es hermosa la Niña de Aang verdad?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que baja su mirada –"Si, muy hermosa se parece a él y a ella"_

_Iroh no dice nada más que se despide de ella para hablar con Chiio el encargado del recinto,…_

_**En uno de los Pueblos de la Nación.-**_

_Las chicas están contemplando el lugar cuando,.. –"¿Qué hace una chicas bonitas en este pueblo?"_

_Ambas chicas sonríen a quien pregunta, cuando ve a un niño descalzo y algo sucio, Kya inmediatamente le da una manzana como un pan que al ver al niño sonríe a sus gestos –"Gracias Señorías son muy amables"_

_Las chicas sonríe que invitan al niño a estar con ellas –"¿Cómo están las cosas aquí en tu pueblo?"_

_El niño sonríe a quien pregunta –"Señorita bien, ya se corto la fruta de la temporada pero el Jefe del pueblo es un hombre avaro y algo malo, que los que trabajan en los huerto les paga muy poco y las fruta que uno recoge la que está mal nos las regala, porque la mejor tiene que ser enviarla al Palacio Real en donde vive el Señor del Fuego,.._

_Honora al saber se entristece, pero al ver al niño le da una sonrisa, cuando voltea a ver a Kya que ya saben que tiene que hacer._

_Ya había caído la noche, las chicas ya estaban saliendo de su escondite disfrazadas –"Cielito ya lo sabes escóndete y cuando te grite nos vamos" –la bisonte como entendiera le bufa que ambas chicas sale para ayudar,.._

_Habían llegado a la casa de Jefe cuando,.. –"¿Quién son ustedes?"_

_-"Soy el espíritu Azul y vengo hacer justicia porque me han comentado que eres un avaro y un mal Jefe"_

_El jefe del pueblo abre sus ojos cuando ve que se le acercan –"No me hagan nada aquí está el dinero,…" ambas chicas toman en dinero que salen de ahí para repartirlo e igual que unas llaves"_

_Los pobladores salen a recibí el dinero cuando,.. "Tengan las llaves del granero tomen la fruta que deseen y Usted disque Jefe su acción lo sabrá el Señor del Fuego Zuko por tratar mal a su Pueblo" _

_Los pobladores sonríen a su ayuda que ambas chicas salen de ahí,…_

_Iroh había llegado al pueblo que está cerca de la Isla del Recinto del Avatar Roku cuando le informa de otro pueblo que se sorprende que también vaya a inspeccionar cuando llega,.._

_-"¿Qué es lo que paso realmente?",.. _

_El Jefe del Pueblo se sorprende a quien ve que le hace una reverencia –"Gran General Iroh,.. Fui atacado por dos maleantes me robaron el dinero como la fruta" –el jefe le está contando cuando llegan los pobladores para negar lo sucedido que Iroh se da cuenta que el Jefe le mintió_

_-"Señor este,.. ¡Jefe!, es un avaro, nos paga una miseria por la cosecha y la mejor fruta se manda al Palacio Real y si nosotros queremos, nos las vende bien cara pero la que ya está podrida, y las personas que vinieron aparte de curar a nuestros enfermos nos hicieron justicia"_

_Iroh al saber suspira que voltea a ver al Jefe del Pueblo –"Me mintió Señor y es un delito Usted quedara destituido de su pueblo como Jefe, porque veo que usted vive en lujos y su pueblo vive miserable y el Señor del Fuego No quiere que su pueblo viva miserable a costas de avaros" –se lo dice calmadamente que se organiza a quien será que sustituirá al nuevo jefe _

_-"¿Ustedes me puedes decir cómo eran estas personas?" –les pregunta a los pobladores que sonríen a su preguntan_

_-"Bueno una tenía su rostro pintado era una,.. Mujer, la otra una máscara Azul"- Iroh se agarra de su barbilla cuando mueve su cabeza_

_-"¿No creo que hayan sido las niñas,..?",.. –Abre sus ojos a su pregunta –"¿Por casualidad no han venido dos hermosas jovencitas a verlos?"_

_Los pobladores se miran cuando –"Señor vi a dos hermosas chicas una vestida de la nación del fuego, la otra casi igual pero de azul y con unos bordadores extraños en su ropa –el General Iroh abre sus ojos a lo que el niño le dice y le sonríe_

_-"¿Y qué querían esas,… Niñas?"_

_El niño sonríe –"bueno eran muy amables una de ellas me regalo una manzana como Pan y al último me dieron su canasta, Yo les pregunta, pero me dijeron que estaba de paso porque se dirigían al Palacio Real"_

_Iroh al saber lo que el niño le digo sonríe mas –"Gracias Hijo",.. –el niño sonríe que se va cuando llega uno de los soldados _

_-"¿General cuando usted lo desee nos regresamos al Palacio Real?"- Iroh asiente a su pregunta que se preparan para su regreso al Palacio_

_**Palacio Real.-**_

_-"Mai desde que llego la Hija del Avatar no se ha visto tu hija,.."_

_La Señor del Fuego suspira a lo que su madre dice que voltea a verla y le da una cara –"Madre,… Deja a las Niñas en paz, mi Hija está feliz que Kya esté aquí, De envés que te comportes como una abuela cariñosa, eres junto con mi Padre muy huraña con ella_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que su hija le dice –"Mai,.." De envés que estés agradecida con nosotros, que estamos aquí contigo, te enojas-_

_Mai no le responde cuando ve que su madre sale molesta, cuando ve que entra su amado Señor_

_-"Mai, ¿Qué tiene tu madre va con una cara?",.._

_-"Nada Zuko ya sabes cómo es ella"_

_El señor de Fuego asiente a lo que dice, pero sonríe al ver a su amada amamantando a su hijo que se le acerca –"Mai,.. ¿Las niñas?"_

_-"Zuko si te dijo que no las he visto, desde que llegaron se la pasan saliendo en el Bisonte de Kya, pero creo que es lo mejor, ya sabes cómo son mis Padres"_

_Asiente el Señor del Fuego a lo que su amada esposa dice que la abraza –"Tiene razón Mai, pero,.. ¿Cuándo se piensan ir?"_

_-"¡Zuko!, son mis padres" –Le reclama cuando deja escapar un suspiro –"Perdóname pero tienes razón en ello"_

_-"Perdóname Mai pero sabes cómo son ellos, a mi Niña nunca le han demostrado su amor, ahora que está aquí el pequeño Iroh están tan felices, sabes que no me molestan pero lo digo más bien por Honora"_

_-"Tienes razón, ellos como si nunca han querido a Honora y mas al ver que la dejábamos que viviera una niñez normal, que creo que mi Madre siempre creyó que la criaría como ella me crio a mi"_

_Asiente a lo que dice que le da un beso en sus labios, que ambos sonríe y contemplan a su pequeño Iroh_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang y Katara estaba ya en su habitación disponiéndose a dormir cuando se da cuenta Katara que algo le pasa_

_-"¿Aang qué te pasa?"_

_Suspira a su pregunta que entra a la cama que la abraza –"Amorcito si te digo que ya quiero estar en la Nación"_

_Katara al escucharlo suspira que le da un beso en su mejilla –"Aang, Kya está bien"_

_Al escucharla solamente le sonríe –"Lo sé Katara,.. Pero- deja escapar un suspiro que voltea a ver a su amada que al verlo arque su ceja- Bien, está bien me voy a relajar y esperar que estemos allá, solamente espero que este bien"_

_Sonríe al escucharlo que se acerca más que le da un beso en sus labios,… Sonríe Aang al sentir sus labios que la abraza –"Lo estás haciendo bien amorcito"_

_Sonríe la maestra agua a lo que su amado avatar le dice porque empieza el beso a intesificarece, haciéndose apasionado,… ambos abriendo sus bocas saboreando el placer de sus labios,.. Que poco a poco sus manos van recorriendo sus cuerpos, que van cayendo a la cama._

_Katara arriba de el,.. Ambos abrazándose, besándose, poco a poco van aumentando la pasión,…cuando alguien les recuerda que no están solos,…_

_Katara y Aang suspira, pero sonríen que se separan., Katara se levanta que va por la niña y la saca de su cunita para amamantarla._

_Aang se acerca a ellas que abraza a Katara y contemplar a su pequeña., Cuando la pequeña Katara termino, se la pide para él arrullarla y le da un beso en su cabecita –"En verdad mi pequeña te amo tanto como a tu hermanita y Mami"_

_La pequeña al escuchar la voz de su padre le sonríe,…_

_-"Aang,.."_

_-"Amorcito es la verdad, las amo tanto que tengo miedo que algo malo les pase, es igual con Bumi y Tenzin, son mis hijos que me duele que ellos ya están grande"_

_Katara al escucharlo lo abraza que sonríe al ver a su pequeña que sonríe al ver a sus padre –"Aang no has pensado porque ella ha llegado a nuestras vidas, a este tiempo sabiendo que con los chicos junto con Kya ya son grandes,.."_

_Arque su ceja a lo que dice que deja a la pequeña Katara en su cunita porque ya está dormida –"Katara me estas queriendo decir que nuestra pequeña está aquí para que no extrañemos a Bumi,…"_

_Suspira a lo que dice que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello –"Aang francamente no lo sé, Bumi es Bumi como Tenzin y Kya,.. Pero ella está aquí y como te digo nuestros hijos ya están grande que ya están agarrando su camino por si solos_

_Asiente a lo que le dice que la abraza, que pasa sus manos por su cintura –"Tienes razón, Katara, me duele que nuestros bebes ya están creciendo, pero si la pequeña esta aquí, no es porque va a ocupar el lugar de Bumi, ella está aquí porque es su tiempo que esté con nosotros"_

_Asiente a lo que dice cuando ambos se miran y sonríe –"¿te parece su regresamos en donde nos quedamos?"_

_-"Avatar,… ¿Qué atrevido me saliste?"-se lo dice con una sonrisa coqueta_

_Se ríe a lo que dice que la carga para regresar a la cama, que al llegar ambos poco a poco se van acercando cuando sus labios se unen para amarce,.._

_Poco a poco sus cuerpos pidiendo por ellos hasta quedar desnudos y ambos al verse se contemplan que ambos sonríen, cuando sus manos van recorriendo sus cuerpos hasta acoplarse y convertirse en uno,.._

_Ambos Jadean al sentirse nuevamente que están unidos y al versen sonríen_

_-"Te amo",.. –sonríe al decirse mutuamente que poco a poco sus cuerpos se empiezan a mover, hasta llegar a la pasión de su amor,.._

_Ambos poco a poco recuperando sus alientos que alzan sus mirada y al verse,.. Aang sale de ella para abrazarla que pone Katara su cabeza en su hombro_

_-"Aang,…"_

_-"Mmmm,.. Si,.. Amorcito"_

_-"Aang debemos prepara una habitación para Katara"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que dice que voltea a verla –"Katara todavía es muy pequeña para que tenga su habitación,.."_

_Suspira a lo que dice que mejor no dice nada que se dispone a dormir,.._

_Suspira Aang a como se puso que solamente la abraza y le da un beso en su cabello y trata de dormir,.._

_Días Después,…_

_**Nación del Fuego, Palacio Real.-**_

_Iroh había llegado, pero como cuando llego ya era noche no pudo ver a sus nietas, que se dispone a descanse y esperar, hasta que amanezca para averiguar si son ellas,…_

_Las chicas ya habían llegado de otro poblado que despacio y sin hacer ruido entran a su habitación para descansar_

_-"Otra noche en hacer el bien"_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que su hermana Postiza dice que asiente –"Si Honora otra noche" –se lo dice con entusiasmo cuando se queda callada que Honora se da cuenta_

_-"¿Qué te pasa Kya?"_

_-"Honora creo que cuando llegue mis padres nuestra misión habrá de terminar?"_

_Se sorprende la chica a la pregunta de su hermana –"¿Por qué lo dices?"_

_Voltea a verla –"Por Lin"_

_-"¿Lin?"- pregunta arqueando su ceja, que Kya asiente a su pregunta que también deja escapar un suspiro –"Tienes razón,.. Hermanita, Si viene Lin no podemos seguir, porque ella no nos va apoyar con nuestra misión"_

_Asiente a lo que dice que mejor ambas chicas se disponen a dormir._

_En la mañana,…_

_Iroh sonríe que se levanta que se va al comedor que sonríe él a quienes ve venir_

_-"Zuko, Mai,..¿Como amanecieron?" –ambos Soberanos del Fuego sonríe a la pregunta de su Tío que sonríen_

_-"Bien Tío,.. ¿Pero en donde andabas?"_

_El General Sonríe a su pregunta, pero sonríe mas al ver que le sirven su desayuno –"Fui a ver unos pueblos,.. Sobrino"- Zuko sonríe a lo que dice cuando,… -"¿Y Mis Nietas?"_

_El señor del fuego sonríe pero deja escapar un suspiro, que el viejo General se da cuenta –"Tío si te digo que no las he visto desde que llegaron, no las veo, y todo es por estar tan metido, recuerda que en unas semanas es la Reunión Anual de Naciones como la de los del Orden del Loto Blanco"_

_Iroh asiente a lo que dice –"¿Y tu Mai?"_

_La señora fuego suspira que voltea a verlo –"Si le digo que tampoco las he visto,.. Pero las entiendo le digo por mis Padres,…"_

_Iroh al escucharla se queda pensativo cuando, terminan de desayunar y al ver a una de las sirvientas se le acerca –"Disculpen ustedes me pueden decir si las niñas están"_

_El chica sonríe –"General las niñas se levantan temprano, desayunar y me piden una canasta con Pan y fruta, como algo de jugo y nos comentan que va a dar una vuelta en el Bisonte de la Hija del Avatar, pero hoy no se han levantado"_

_Iroh le agradece que sale a buscarla cuando sonríe a quienes ven –"Adonde van mis niñas,.."_

_Ambas chicas sonríen que se acercan y lo abrazan, Iroh sonríe –"Vamos a desayunar,.. "_

_Iroh las acompañan a desayunar cuando llega una sirvienta y se le acerca a Honora sonríe al verla –"¿Disculpe Princesa va querer que nuevamente le prepare la canasta?"_

_Honora y Kya abren sus ojos a la pregunta que sonríe –"Claro,.. Por favor" –le responde Kya cuando Iroh las miran_

_-"¿Adonde piensan ir mis hermosas Niñas,..?"_

_Honora pasa saliva que voltea a ver a Kya que tranquila sonríe –"Abuelito vamos a ir a la Playa,..¿Verdad Honora?"_

_De una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la Princesa a la pregunta de su Hermana que asiste –"Si,.. Vamos a la playa"_

_Iroh sonríe –"¿Las puedo acompañar?"_

_Ambas chicas abren sus ojos, pasan saliva que sonríen –"Si,.. Porque no",… ¿Verdad,.. Kya?"_

_Pasa saliva a la pregunta que voltea a ver a al General Iroh que asiente, el les regresa una sonrisa –"Bueno si es asi no me tardo deje ir por unas cosas"_

_Ambos chicas asiente y sonríe que lo ven que salen cuando se miran –"¿Qué vamos a ser Kya?"_

_Deja escapar un suspiro que sonríe –"Bueno pues,.. Ni modo vamos a la Playa"_

_Asiente Honora a lo que dice que sonríe y espero que llegue su abuelo para irse,.._

_**Cuidad Republica, Escuela Yu-Doo.-**_

_Aang, Katara junto con Sokka, Suki, Hakoda como Toph y Haru y sus hijos están en las entrega de sus calificaciones como la pequeña ceremonia de fin de curso de Bumi como de Hakoda,.._

_Todos los asistentes felices que en realidad solamente les entregaran los documentos que ya acreditaron la finalización de sus estudios,.._

_Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki y Hakoda están en el salón de los chicos viendo que les entregan sus papelearían_

_-"Si,… Por fin acabamos,.." –gritan ambos chicos al ver que terminaron sus estudios,.._

_-"Felicidades,.. Muchachos", por haber acabado bien sus estudio y con buenas calificaciones" –ambos chicos sonríe a lo que la Maestra Su les dice_

_-"¿Cómo Bumi y Hakoda acabaron bien sus estudios?" –ambos padres preguntan al saber que la maestra Su asiente_

_-"Si,.. Avatar Aang, Concejal Sokka, déjeme felicitarlos, sus hijos acabaron bien sus estudios, bueno no fueron los primeros pero si están entre los cinco mejores,.."_

_Aang y Sokka se miran que no se la creen pero sonríe_

_-"Bumi,.. Felicidades,…" –sonríe el chico al grito de su padre,.._

_-"Mi Muchacho,…" –Sonríe también Hakoda al grito de su padre que todos se abrazan_

_-"Bueno Bumi se que entraras a la Fuerzas Unidad y con este promedio que llevas seguro que te aceptaron" –el chico de piel morena y ojos grises sonríe mas a lo que la Directora la Maestra Su le dice_

_-"¿Cómo está eso?",.. –suspira el chico a la pregunta que su padre hacer_

_-"Avatar, se que Bumi va a entrar a las Fuerzas Unidas y sé que no cualquier chico entra, tiene que tener un buen promedio escolar para su ingreso"_

_Aang al saber que su hijo se forzó para mejorar su promedio con el afán de entrar al ejercito lo abraza, y el chico sonríe a su abrazo –"Bumi, hijo, en verdad eres nuestro orgullo y mas porque te has forzado a conseguir lo que te has propuesto"_

_-"Gracias Papá, como te lo he dicho, deseo demostrar que si son digno de ti, que llevar el legado de tu nombre como hijo del avatar, sea de orgullo"_

_Aang al escucharlo se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas que abraza más a su hijo –"Bumi,.. Hijo Mi,.. Eres mi orgullo"_

_Sonríe el chico más a las palabras de su padre cuando escuchan que carraspean cuando sonríen –"En realidad eres nuestro orgullo Bumi"_

_-"Gracias Mamá por decirme"_

_La maestra agua sonríe a las palabras de su hijo, que sonríe mas el chico al sentir el abrazo de su abuelo –"Bumi, tu madre tiene razón, tu junto con tus hermanos son nuestro orgullo, que no necesitan demostrar quienes son"- sonríe mas el chico a las palabras de su abuelo que se quita sus lagrimas,.._

_-"Bien, dejemos de lloriqueo y vamos a la casa porque estoy hay que festejar" –asiente todos los que Sokka les dice que se van en los Bisontes a la casa de Sokka,.._

_**Casa de Sokka.-**_

_Katara junto con Toph y Suki dejan a sus Nenas en la cunita de la pequeña Senna, porque ya están dormidas, para que ellas puedan descansar un rato y poder platicar, porque los chicos están platicando en el jardín_

_-"¿Dime,.. Princesita no extrañas a la Bebe?"_

_Voltea a verla que asiente a su pregunta –"Claro que la extraño, es de mucha ayuda, pero pregúntaselo a Aang y el está ya desesperado por irse a la Nación"_

_Las chicas sonríen a lo que dice que Toph se empieza a reír, que todas se ríen –"Conociendo a Piernas Locas de seguro ya está desesperado,.. No ven que alguien se puede robar a su bebe"_

_-"¡Toph!",..No digas eso, no vez que si te escucha de seguro agarra a Appa para ir a ver si no le ha pasado algo- se lo dice dejando un suspiro pero a la vez sonríe_

_Se ríen más las chicas a lo que Katara les dice – ¿Y cómo es con la pequeña?- sonríe a la pregunta de su amiga la maestra tierra-metal que deja escapar un suspiro _

_-"Esta igual cuando Kya era bebe" –les dice cuando sonríe- La ama tanto como ama a los chico como a Kya_

_-"Y me imagino que tú la amas mas por ser una Maestra Aire, como el par de calvos que tienes"_

_Katara solamente mueve su cabeza que no dice nada que siguen disfrutando de su buen té,.._

_En el jardín están los chicos con sus padre –"¿Papá nosotros también vamos a ir a esa Reunión?"_

_Haru voltea a ver a la pregunta de su hija –"No Lin, nosotros no vamos a ir porque nos vamos a ir con tu abuela"_

_La chica suspira a lo que su padre dice que sonríe que pasa sus brazos por su cuello, el arque su ceja –"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

_-"¡Papá!",.. –se queja cuando se cruza sus brazos, los chicos al verla se ríen que ella les hace mueca –"No quiero ir"_

_-"¡Lin!,.. Ya quedamos, vamos a ir con mi madre que es tu abuela" –se lo dice firme que la chica mejor sale de ahí para dirigirse con su madre, que Haru al ver a su hija suspira_

_-"¿Sigues batallando con ella?"_

_Asiente a la pregunta de su amigo –"Si,..Aang, sigo batallando con ella, he hablado con Toph y está de acuerdo de irnos con mi Madre, ahora que mi Padre falleció esta sola que quiero pedirle que se venga a vivir con nosotros"_

_-"¿Toph está de acuerdo?"_

_-"Si, Sokka, ella está de acuerdo, sabes bien que mi Madre siempre se ha portado cariñosa con ella como con Lin, muy distintos que mis suegros, pero desde que Lin y Tenzin son Novios,.."_

_-"¡¿Qué?!,…. ¿Cómo que son,.. Novios?" –grita Aang al saber de su hijo cuando escucha a su cuñado reírse_

_-"¿Qué?",.. ¿Por qué me miras asi, el pequeño calvito se había tardado en salir tan enamorado como tú,..?_

_-"Sokka,.."- suspira el Concejal de la tribu al grito de su padre que voltea a verlo _

_-"Padre que no vez que tu Nieto, el calvito, salió a tu yerno de enamorado"_

_Suspira Aang a lo que su cuñado dice –"Sokka, ¿Por qué dice eso de mí?"_

_Arque su ceja a la pregunta –"¿Por qué será,..?"_

_Aang solamente mueve su cabeza cuando voltea a ver a su amigo el Comandante –"¿Cómo sabes que nuestros hijos son novios?"_

_-"Aang,.. Porque la escuche decir a Lin a Toph que Tenzin le pidió si son Novios"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que dice –"¿Estas seguro, porque Tenzin no me ha dicho nada?"_

_-"Si, como te lo digo, escuche que Lin le decía a Toph que tu hijo le propuso que sean novio, pero no sé si ya lo son"_

_Aang al saber solamente mueve su cabeza que espera para hablar con él cuando_

_-"¿Cuándo nos vamos a ir a la Nación, te lo pregunto Aang, para prepararnos?"_

_Sonríe la pregunta que le hace su cuñado –"¿te parece pasado mañana, Nos vamos en Appa y en Oogi?"_

_Sonríe Sokka a lo que dice que asiente –"¿Y cabremos en los bisontes?"_

_-"Padre claro que si,.. Appa conmigo, aquí tu yerno, la pequeña, como mi Nena y las chicas iremos en el,.. Tu y los chicos en Oogi"_

_El jefe de la tribu del sur solamente mueve su cabeza a lo que su hijo dice que voltea a ver a su yerno que asiente a lo que dice_

_-"Bien,.. Me voy con los chicos en Oogi"_

_**En una de las Islas de la Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Iroh se sentía feliz al ver a sus nietas jugando en la playa, el disfrutando de un hermoso día cuando,.._

_-"¿Qué te pasa Cielito?" –la Bisonte empieza a gruñir que el General Retirado se pone en alerta cuando está en un ojo en lo que está pasando con el bisonte y el otro hacia el mar en donde están las chicas cuando,.. –"¿Quién son ustedes?"_

_Dos personas vestidas como de los Monjes de la Nación al ver al General se sorprende- "¿General Iroh?"_

_Asiente a la pregunta cuando ellos ven al bisonte,.. –"¿Shu,.. Este no es de aquí?"- le pregunta al ver al Bisonte que Iroh se da cuenta_

_-"¿Qué es lo que pasa, este Bisonte es de mi nieta Kya, hija del Avatar Aang" –les responde cuando las dos personas se sorprende_

_-"General Iroh usted está en la reserva que su sobrino el Señor del Fuego Zuko hizo como reservación de animales como los Bisontes que el Avatar Aang encontró como el de los Dragones" –Iroh al saber sonríen cuando él ve que viene las chicas, los monjes al verlas les hace una reverencia_

_-"Mis niñas estos son monjes y esta Isla es la reserva de Bisontes como de los Dragones"_

_Ambas chicas sonríe –"Con razón se me hacia conocido este lugar"_

_-"¿Cómo está eso Kya?" –sonríe la chica a la pregunta_

_-"¿Usted es la Hija del Avatar Aang?"_

_Kya asiente a su pregunta con una sonrisa que los monjes sonríe –"¿No se acuerda de nosotros?"_

_Kya abre los ojos al recuerdo de hace años que sonríe –"Si, ¡Claro!,.. Ustedes me ayudaron a recordar ese día,.. –deja escapar un suspiro al mal recuerdo- el día que llegue aquí, cuando esas personas malas secuestraron a Mami, como a mis hermanos y ellos me aventaron al mar"_

_Honora la abraza al mal recuerdo de su hermana postiza que ella sonríe a su gesto_

_-"Pero porque no viene un rato al recinto,.. Rava se pondrá contenta de verte Hija"_

_Sonríe Kya que voltea a ver a Iroh como Honora y Asiente a su petición._

_Las chicas se cambian que van detrás de los monjes junto con Iroh y el Bisonte de Kya cuando llega,.._

_-"¡Guau!",… Qué hermoso lugar –asiente a todos a lo que la Princesa dice -¿Abuelito porque no me contaron de este lugar?_

_-"En verdad mi niña pensé que lo sabías"_

_-"Honora recuerda que te platique de este lugar"- al princesa asiente a lo que le dice Kya que recuerda _

_-"Tienes razón, pero no pensé que sería tan hermoso"_

_Todos sonríen a lo que dice cuando,.. Kya queda tirada en el piso porque esta un Bisonte lengüeteando, que sonríe ella, pero al ver a su Bisonte abre sus ojos porque le gruñe, se levanta cuando el Bisonte se acerca a la suya y como afecto le lamber, Cielito mueve su cola de aprobación_

_-"Sean Bienvenido" –sonríe a quien les saluda cuando Kya la recuerda corre a abrazarla, sonríe ella –Me alegro que me recuerdes pequeña,.. Aunque ya eres toda una hermosa mujer_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que Rava le dice –"Gracias a Usted pude regresar con mis padre, después de eso ya nunca pude venir para agradecerle por toda su ayuda"_

_Sonríe Rava a lo que le dice que los invita a sentarse que les traen té y algunas galletitas –"¿Se ve que tu Bisonte está feliz?"_

_Sonríe Kya a su pregunta que la ve que está contenta en ver más Bisontes y no le están haciendo nada mal –Si se ve que está Feliz Cielito_

_-"¿Se llama Cielito?"_

_-"Sip,.. Ella es hija de Appa, el Bisonte de Papi y la mamá de ella se llama Cielo, Papi dice que Mami le puso el nombre y que Yo cuando empezó hablar como todavía no hablaba bien le decía Appa Bebe, para después decir Cielito como su mamá"_

_Sonríe Rava a lo que dice –"¿Y a que se debe el Honor de tenerlos,.. General, Princesa y Pequeña?"_

_Los tres sonríen –"Bueno Rava en realidad aquí mis nietas están de vacación querían ir a la Playa y para su seguridad quise que viniéramos a esta que esta privada pero en realidad no me acordaba que este es la Isla del Santuario"_

_Sonríe Rava a lo que el General Iroh le dice –"Sabes Pequeña Tu Padre el Avatar Aang vino después de lo sucedido en agradecernos por haberte salvado como ayudado"_

_Abre sus ojos y sonríe de oreja a oreja a lo que dice cuando,..-"¿Sabe General ha habido rumores que en las Islas pertenecientes a la Nación se les ha aparecido dos personas en las noches que ayudan a las personas, las sanan de sus enfermedades como les ayudan, que se hacen pasar por la Dama Pintada como el Espirita Azul"_

_Las chicas al escuchar empiezan a toser que su abuelo el General Iroh voltea a verlas como Rava_

_-"¿Todos bien mis niñas?" –ambas chicas sonríen a la su pregunta que asiente que no dice nada más._

_Pasa el rato del día cuando llego la hora de despedirse –"Bueno Rava ha sido un Honor en volvernos a ver, pero tenemos que regresar"_

_La Monja que cuida el santuario asiente cuando Kya llama a su Bisonte pero ve que se tarda "¿Cielito porque te has tardado?" –la Bisonte solamente le bufa cuando llega el Bisonte que a Kya lo lengüeteo_

_-"¿Creo que este Bisonte le gusta el tuyo?"_

_Sonríe a su pregunta que se le acerca –"Lo siento Bebe, pero nos tenemos que ir" –el Bisonte como entendiera la vuelve a lengüetear y al Bisonte de Kya también le hace lo mismo, cuando se suben arriba del Bisonte de ella –"Adiós,.. Adiós Rava, fue un Honor en volverla a ver"_

_Sonríe ella a lo que le dice la hija del Avatar que se despide y ve que salen rumbo hacia el Palacio Real._

_-"¿Vamos Bisonte te gusto el Bisonte de la hija del Avatar,.. Verdad?" –como si entendiera le Bufa como contestación, Rava solamente lo acaricia y le pide que se regrese con los demás,…_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Ya habían llegado que los chicos se disponen a irse a sus habitaciones a dormir, Aang y Katara entran a la suya que Aang deja a su pequeña en su cunita, sonríe al verla que le da un beso en su cabeza cuando está por salir_

_-"¿Adonde vas Aang?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta de su amada que se regresa y le da un beso en sus labios,.. –"Ahorita vengo amorcito deja ir con Tenzin" –asiente Katara a lo que su amado esposo le dice que ve que sale para ir con su hijo._

_Esta parado en la puerta de la habitación de Tenzin que deja escapar un suspiro que entra –"¿Tenzin podemos hablar?"- _

_Se sorprende el chico a su pregunta, pero sonríe que lo invita a sentarse pero al ver a su padre que quiere decirle algo pero ve que no sabe cómo, porque se está rascando su cabeza calvo –"¿De qué quieres hablar Papá?"_

_Asiente a su pregunta que sonríe y le da una risita nerviosa y mas porque se rasca su cabeza calva, pero al ver a su hijo suspira –"¿Tenzin porque no me comentaste que tu y Lin son,.. Novios?"_

_El chico abre sus ojos que se deja caer en la cama que suspira cuando ve a su padre que espera su respuesta –"Bueno,.. Papá le pedí que fuéramos,.. Novios,.. Pero creo que no lo vamos hacer"_

_-"¿Cómo está eso Hijo?"_

_Suspira mas a la pregunta de su padre que se lleva sus manos a su cabeza calva y ve que su padre está esperando su respuesta –"Papá porque me dijo que está confundida"_

_Aang al saber se ríe, pero al ver a su hijo modera su postura que le pone una mano en su hombro –Tranquilo Tenzin te lo digo porque a lo mejor se puso,.. "Nerviosa" pero no dudes que serán novios_

_Abre sus ojos y sonríe a lo que su padre dice –"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

_Sonríe al recuerdo que se sienta a un lado de él y lo abraza –"Te comprendo porque tu Madre me dijo que estaba confundida, pero ya ves acabamos juntos, que esta años ya vamos de diez y nueve años de matrimonio y no olvidemos de treinta de novios"_

_-"¿Mamá te digo que estaba confundida?",.._

_Deja escapar un suspiro que voltea a verlo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –"Si,.. "_

_Se sorprende el chico cuando,… –"¿Y te golpeo?"_

_Parpadea a su pregunta -¿Qué dices?"_

_Suspira mas el chico que se levanta cuando ve a su padre que cruza sus brazos, pasa saliva que se lleva su mano a su cabeza calva –"Tenzin,.."_

_Suspira mas –"¿Te acuerdas el día que te dije que me caí, porque cuando llegaste Mamá me estaba curando?",.. –Asiente a su pregunta, que le da una sonrisa a su padre – Bueno,.. Como me digo que estaba confundida le di un,.. "Beso,…" -suspira- pero de en vez de corresponderme me,.. Me dio un fuerte golpe en el ojo"_

_Se ríe Aang a lo que su hijo dice, pero al verlo que se puso serio modera su postura –"Bueno,.." Tenzin sabes que cuando Mami me dijo que estaba confundida también le di un beso,.. Pero ella salió,… "Corriendo"_

_-"Mamá salió corriendo,.. ¿Porque?"_

_Suspira a su pregunta pero sonríe –"Porque me puso el pretexto que estábamos en medio de la guerra, que primero era acabarla antes de cualquier cosa"_

_El chico al saber se sienta que abraza a su padre, Aang sonríe que ambos, padre e hijo se abraza –"Te entiendo, dale tiempo, y ya con más calma habla con ella y sabrás si serán novios o no"_

_-"Papá y tu Mamá ¿Apoco cuando estaba en el balcón platicaron y se hicieron novios?",.._

_-"En realidad fue antes,.. Platicamos y hablamos de nuestros sentimientos,.. Pero como siempre tu Tío Sokka no nos dejo que termináramos, hasta que estuvimos en Ba Sing Se y hay comprendimos que somos el uno para el otro, nos besamos como sello de nuestro amor y tu Tío nos descubrió y ya te has de imaginar cómo se puso" –sonríe Aang al recuerdo que al ver a su hijo sonríe mas_

_-"Gracias Papá tratare de hablar con Lin Mañana"_

_-"Tenzin el concejo que te doy deja que pase los días, ya que vengamos de la Tribu y vez que ella no quiere hacer nada en acercarse a ti, hablas con ella"_

_Asiente a lo que su padre dice que se despiden cuando entra Aang a su habitación sonríe de oreja a oreja al ver a su amada esposa esperándolo, que se quita su ropa para entrar con ella_

_-"¿Qué paso con Tenzin?"_

_Sonríe que se acerca a ella y le da un beso en sus labio y la abraza –"Nada amorcito solamente estábamos,.. Platicando"_

_-"Aang,.."_

_-"Katara nada, como te lo digo, son cosas de Hombre a hombre,.." –suspira a lo que dice que se disponen a dormir_

_-"¿Conque son cosas de Hombre a hombre,..He?"_

_Asiente a su pregunta - "Katara, pasado mañana nos vamos a la Nación ya quiero estar para saber cómo esta mi bebe",.. ¿No se te olvide que Kya está allá?_

_Suspira a lo que dice que solamente le da un beso –"Anda Aang vamos a dormir, porque mañana hay mucho que hacer –"Sonríe a lo que dice que la abraza para dormir cuando alguien pide de su atención,… _

_-"Te toca" –se dice ambos que sonríe y se levanta para la atención de su pequeña Katara,…_

_Días Después,…_

_**Nación del Fuego Palacio Real.-**_

_Ya chicas ya habían llegado cuando,.. "Honora esta vez nos toco ayudar a un pueblo un poco más lejano"_

_Asiente la Princesa a lo que le dice –"Si Kya, casi esta amaneciendo,.. Vamos a apresurarnos para que nadie se dé cuenta que acabábamos de llegar-_

_Ambas chicas asiente que se apresuran para que los guardias reales no se den cuenta que estaba afuera en horas no aptas para ellas, que rápido entran a su habitación, se quitan su ropa, se ponen su pijama _

_-"Buenas Noches,.. Más bien buenos días,… "_

_Sonríe Kya a lo que le dice que se disponen a dormir,…_

_Las chicas estaba dormida plácidamente, cuando Kya siente en su rostro un ligero aire, se rasca su nariz que se mueve cuando,.._

_-"Despierta mi bebe,.. Papi aquí esta"_

_Abre sus ojos que se voltea -"PAPI,…"-grita tan fuerte_

_-"Kya,.. ¿Deja dormir?",.._

_La chica de los dos elementos sonríe a ver a su padre –"¿Papi cuando llegaron?"_

_Sonríe Aang a la pregunta de su hija cuando,.."¡Kya!,.. Te dije que,.. –Le dice gritándole cuando se levanta y al verlo.-"¿TIO AANG,.. Cuando llegaron?"_

_Sonríe el avatar a la pregunta de su sobrina pero voltea a ver a su hija que le toca su frente ella se da cuenta –"¿Estas bien mi bebe?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta –"Si Papi, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"_

_-"Mi bebe, porque estas en la cama y ya pasa del medio día,.."_

_-"¿Qué?",.. –ambas chicas gritan que el avatar al ver a su hija como a la princesa de la nación arque su ceja_

_-"¿Qué está pasando, porque se levantan a estas horas?"- les pregunta con algo de autoridad que Kya pasa sus brazos por su cuello y le hace sus gestos,.._

_-"Papi lo que pasa que anoche nos quedamos platicando muy noche"…. ¿Verdad Honora?_

_La Princesa le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a lo que su Hermana Postiza dice para que les crea,.._

_Sonríe a lo que dice que le regresa sus gestos –"¿Es verdad mi bebe que estuvieron platicando?"_

_Sonríe a lo que le dice que le da un beso en su mejilla, el avatar sonríe –"Sip,.. Papi estuvimos platicando"_

_El avatar sonríe a lo que su hija dice que le da un beso en su frente –"Bueno mi bebe, Honora, creo que ya es hora que se levanten,.."_

_Ambas chicas sonríe –"Mejor deje avisarles que les traigan el desaíno aquí,..¿Les parece?"_

_Ambas chicas sonríe que asiente, -"Gracias,.. Papi y no olvides que eres mi Papi Mi"_

_Sonríe de orgullo a lo que su hija dice _

_-"Y no olvides que eres mi bebe" –sonríe Kya al escucharlo cuando lo ve que sale ambas chicas se miran_

_-"¿Qué VAMOS HACER?"- se grita _

_-"Tranquila,.. Tenemos que estar tranquilas,.." –ambas chicas se dice _

_-"Kya espero que no haya venido Lin"_

_Asiente a lo que dice que está de acuerdo,.._

_Ya estaba vestidas cuando les traen el desayuno que sonríen a quienes ven –"Kya,.. Honora" – ambas chías sonríe_

_-"Bumi, Tenzin",.. Grita Kya al ver a su hermanos que se abrazan –"¿Lin,.. No vino con ustedes?"_

_Sonríe Bumi, pero Tenzin deja escapar un suspiro –"No",.. Ella se quedo,.._

_Kya voltea a ver a Honora que ambas chicas sonríen_

_Los chicos salen cuando ambas chicas se abrazan,..-"¡No vino!,.. ¿Esto quiere decir?",.. –dice Honora feliz _

_-"Si,.. Hermanita podemos seguir ayudando",.._

_Ambas chicas sonríen que seguirán con su plan,…_

_***Espero que haya sido de su agrado,..**_

_***Muchas Gracias por todo,.. Por seguir Conmigo,… GRACIAS***_


	97. Chapter 98

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez 16**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***MGID**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Jadena**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_****Recuerden Capitulo con contenido,.. "Lemon"****_

_Las chicas están felices al saber que Lin no vino que ya planean su salida en la noche,.. Que para disimular que se quedaron Dormidas,.. Están con sus Padres,.._

_-"¿En verdad Tía Katara se parece a ti?"_

_Suspira, pero da una sonrisa a la pregunta que le hace la Princesa a lo que dice de la bebe, que Katara voltea a ver a los demás que están de acuerdo con ella, pero sonríe al ver a su amado esposo feliz a tener a tu Primogénita con ellos, más bien con el., Porque como siempre Kya esta pescada del cuello de su padre y su cabeza en su cuello, que sonríe al ver padre e hija_

_-"¿En verdad mi bebe nos extrañaste?"-_

_Sonríe a la pegunta de su padre que al verlo ve que le hace puchero, Kya le regresa el mismo gesto que ambos padre e hija se ríen_

_-"¿En verdad Papá si extrañaba a la llorona y enojona de Kya?" –le susurra Bumi a Tenzin que a su vez asiente a su pregunta, cuando el chico sonríe maliciosamente_

_-"¿Kya,.. Sabes que nuestra hermanita ya vomito en tu,.. Peluche?"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que Bumi le dice que acerca su hermanita –"Pero,.. Pequeña Katara, quedamos que me lo cuidarías"- se queja, y la bebe como entendiera le da un grito de risa-"¿Ya no te voy a emprestar nada?"- se lo dice seria_

_-"Kya" –suspira al grita de su madre –"No le digas a si a tu hermanita, ella no sabe lo que hace- _

_Hace mueca al reclamo de su madre pero sonríe al sentir el abrazo de su padre –"No te preocupes mi bebe, tu peluche ya está limpio y como nuevo"- asiente a lo que dice su padre que Aang al ver a su amada Katara que solamente mueve su cabeza, pero arquea su ceja al escuchar a su cuñado como a los demás reírse, que solamente le queda por sonreír,.._

_-"Bueno,.. Qué bueno que estamos todos,.. Bueno casi,..Todos,.. ¡Tenzin!, hijo se que mañana cumples años,.. ¿Dime como te gustaría festejar?"_

_Sonríe el chico a la pregunta que le hace el Señor del Fuego cuando arque su ceja al abrazo de su hermano- Vamos Tenzin, tienes que pasarla bien, no porque Lin no vino vas estar,.. "Amargado"_

_-"¡Bumi!,.. ¿Yo no soy amargado?" –le reclama cuando suspira al ver a su hermana dándole un abrazo que solamente suspira_

_-"Vamos,.. Bola de aire,.. Animo"- nuevamente suspira a lo que su hermana dice que le da una ligera sonrisa,.._

_-"¿Y qué has hecho mi bebe en este tiempo que has estado aquí con,.. Honora?"_

_Abre sus ojos, pero sonríe a su pregunta que les platica que fueron al recinto del Avatar Roku y de las personas que conocieron cuando,.._

_-"¿Qué?",..-grita su madre al escuchar que conoció a On Ji como a su abuelo, que al verla que está asustada –"Mi amor porque fueron ahí,..Porque,.. ¡Ahí!"- le reclama que Kya como Honora se sorprende como se puso_

_-"Zuko,..Como permitiste que fueran ahí,.. Mi hija,.."_

_Se sorprende al reclamo que le hace su amiga la Maestra Agua cuando ve a su amigo el Avatar que esta como ella, que no sabe que decir_

_-"Papi,..Mami,.. No se pongan asi,… Honora quería enseñarme el lugar porque fue tu antecesor, Papi y también que el avatar Roku fue su tatarabuelo" –les dice ya molesta que Aang y Katara se tranquilizan –"Papi ya sabias que iríamos ahí,.."-le recuerda_

_Asiente a lo que le dice que voltea Aang a ver a Katara –"Tienes razón mi bebe,.. Honora, Zuko,.. Discúlpanos, nunca fue nuestra intención gritarles y que se sintieran mal"_

_-"No hay ningún problema Tíos,.. Yo se que ustedes como aquí mis padre, quisieran que nosotras tuviéramos,.. Encerradas, pero entienden, nosotras queremos explorar el,… Mundo" –les da una sonrisa a lo que les dice, que voltea a ver a Kya que asiente a lo que dice, que sus padre al escuchara solamente se les quedan viendo que suspiran cuando,.. El General Iroh carraspea para que se calmen, y cambiar un poco el tema._

_-"Mis Niñas porque no les cuentan el día que fuimos a la playa"_

_Los chicos se sorprenden pero al ver a sus hijas que sonríe están algo sorprendidos, pero se alegran al escuchar que les platican a que Playa fueron y a quienes vieron, que se ponen felices al saber_

_-"¿En verdad Kya y Honora fueron a donde están esos Bisontes?"_

_Ambas chicas asisten a lo que Tenzin dice, que el chico sonríe –"¿Podemos irlos a ver?"- les pregunta con una sonrisa cuando voltea a ver a sus padre,.._

_Aang sonríe pero cuando voltea a ver a su amada –"Tenzin,.. Hijo, Mañana es tu cumpleaños, mi amor,.."_

_-"Mamá anda vamos,.. Quiero volver a ir"_

_Suspira Katara a lo que Tenzin le pide que voltea a ver a su marido que esta como siempre, haciéndole gestos, que hace mueca –"¿Zuko no te molesta si vamos a esa Isla?"_

_-"No,.. Claro que no"_

_-"Bueno asi quedamos,.. Hijo mañana vamos a ese lugar para festejarte"_

_El chico como nuca grita de alegría, que se sorprende –"Deja que se emocione, pero al rato que se acuerde del Terremoto van a ver que cambiara"_

_Kya como Honora sonríen a lo que Bumi dice que asiente a lo que dicen,.._

_Había pasado el día cuando las chicas salen de su habitación escondidas que se van al establo en donde esta Cielito cuando_

_-"Appa,.. Shhhh, no hagas ruido" –el bisonte bufa al escucharla cuando,.._

_-"¿Adonde van mis niñas,..?"- ambas chicas se sorprende que pasan saliva _

_-"¿Abuelito,.. Iroh?"_

_El viejo General al verlas suspira –"¿Qué están haciendo mis niñas,..?"_

_Nuevamente dejas ambas chicas dejar un suspiro que ve que se acerca su abuelo y las abraza –"¿Son la Dama Pintada como el Espíritu Azul?"_

_Ambas chicas bajan sus cabezas que afirman a su pregunta cuando se sorprende al oírlo reír que se miran_

_-"¿Estas bien abuelito?"_

_Se ríe mas el General –"Vamos mis niñas, vamos, vayan a descansar ya con tranquilidad mañana hablamos"_

_-"Pero,.. Abuelito,.. Hay personas que ocupan de nuestra ayuda" –sonríe mas que se siente de orgullo al escucharlas_

_-"Kya, Honora, estoy orgulloso de ustedes,.. Pero esto lo que han hecho es de admirarse, pero no han tomado en cuentan que cuando sus padres se enteren se enojaran"_

_-"Lo sabemos por eso mejor decidimos disfrazarnos, para que no sospechen"- le dice Kya cuando voltea Iroh a ver a Honora_

_-"Abuelito, sabes que mis padres no se han dado cuenta,.. Mamá con mi hermanito, Papá como siempre ocupado con sus obligaciones del Señor del Fuego,.. ¿Tu crees que se enteren que en realidad somos nosotras?"_

_Suspira a lo que le dice su nieta –"Mi Niña si Yo me entere y las descubrí no dudo que él se dé cuenta,.. Tarde, pero se dará cuenta"_

_La Princesa suspira a lo que su abuelo dice – "¿Y tu mi Dulzura ¿no has pensado que va decir tus padre como tu Tío al saber que su Dulzura es la Dama Pintada?"_

_-¿Bueno abuelito recuerdas del cuento de la Dama pintada? –Iroh afirma lo que dice que ve que sonríe ella- sabes que Mami lo era, y sé que el Tío Sokka puso el grito en el Cielo al descubrirla, pero Papi la apoyo cuando la descubrió, no crees que si se llegaran a enterar no se molestarían conmigo, que me apoyaría"_

_Iroh no sabe que decirle que solamente la abraza que le da un beso en su frente, que hace lo mismo con Honora –"Andando vamos a dormir, Ya veré el modo que lo que están haciendo sus padres no se entere"_

_Ambas chicas suspiran que se regresan a su habitación a descansar,…_

_**Isla de la Reserva de la Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Había amanecido todos felicitaron a Tenzin por su cumpleaños y ya estaba arriba en los bisontes para ir a la Isla de la Reserva de la Nación cuando llegan los Monjes y Monjas se sorprende y al ver que llegaron tres bisontes se alegran de ver quienes viene_

_-"Señor del Fuego,.. Avatar,.. Sean Bienvenido"_

_Zuko, como Aang sonríe al saludo que les ayudan a las chicas a bajarse y se dan cuente las personas que viven más personas con ellos_

_-"Sean Bienvenidos,.. Aquí en esta Isla de la Reserva" –nuevamente Rava los saluda que sonríen que Aang como Zuko les presenta para que conozcan a Hakoda, Rava al ver a los niños sonríe al verlos_

_-"¿Qué grande están sus hijos,.. Avatar Aang, Concejal Sokka?"_

_Sokka como Aang sonríe a lo que dice cuando,.._

_-"¡Kya!",.. –escuchan que gritan cuando ven que ella esta tirada en el piso porque un bisonte la esta lengüeteando _

_-"Avatar no tenga pendiente, este Bisonte el tiempo que su hija estuvo aquí el se encariño con ella, y ahora el la recuerda –sonríe Aang a lo que Rava le dice cuando ve que el Bisonte se acerca a Cielito y la lamber, pero se acerca Appa y le gruñe queriendo que se aleje _

_-"Tranquilo Appa, Tranquilo, el es amigo" –Kya tranquiliza al Bisonte cuando se escuchan que se ríen, Aang al escucharlos arque su ceja_

_-"Avatar se ve que el Bisonte defiende al de su hija?"_

_Se sorprende a la pregunta que le hace –"Claro que Appa defiende a Cielito, si es su hija" –le contesta serio_

_-"Esta igual a uno que conozco" –hace mueca a lo que escucha que su amada Katara dice al referiré a su hija_

_Rava se sentía feliz igual que los Monjes y Monjas al ser visitados por el Señor del Fuego como el Avatar y mas porque viene acompañados de sus Familias y mas porque es el cumpleaños del Joven Maestro Aire,.._

_-"¿Cuántos años cumple mi joven maestro?"_

_Sonríe Tenzin a la pregunta que le hace Rava_

_-"Quince años,.. Señora"_

_-"Guau",.. ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo? –Asiente Aang como Katara a la pregunta de Rava –"¿Cuándo tendrá sus tatuajes que ya demuestre que es un Maestro Aire?"_

_Tenzin sonríe a la pregunta que voltea a ver a su Padre que modera su postura, pero con una sonrisa_

_-"El próximo año ya que cumpla los diez y seis que es la edad que se debe de tener para sus tatuajes"_

_Sonríe Rava a la respuesta que le da el avatar a lo de su hijo –"Bueno mi Joven futuro Maestro me imagino que te tocara enseñarle a tu pequeña Hermana toda la cultura como las tradiciones y enseñanzas que tu Padre el Avatar Aang te ha enseñado"_

_Sonríe de orgullo a lo que le dice que sonríe como nunca que el chico voltea a ver a sus Padres que le sonríen._

_**Reino Terra.-**_

_Lin junto con sus Padre ya habían llegado a la casa de su abuela, que a su pesar se siente a gusto con ella, porque su Abuela Paterna es muy destina a sus Abuelos Paternos_

_-"¿Qué te pasa mi niña,..?"_

_La chica da una ligera sonrisa a la pregunta de su abuela –"Abuela,… ¿Te acuerdas que te platique de Tenzin?"_

_Sonríe a su pregunta que asiente –"Si",.. ¿Qué pasa con el hijo de Katara?" - La chica no sabe que decir o como decirle que su abuela la abraza –"¿Se trata del corazón?_

_Abre sus ojos que voltea a verla -"Si",… Me propuso que fuéramos,.. "Novios" ¿pero no lo es?_

_La abuela se ríe que la chica al escucharla arque su ceja –"Mi niña no crees que son demasiados jóvenes para ser,..¿Novios?"_

_-"Es lo que mi madre me dice,.. Pero me siento algo,… "_

_-"¿Confundida?",.. –abre sus ojos a la pregunta que le hace su abuela que solamente mueve su cabeza indicando que sí, que su abuela se ríe –"Mi niña es normal, tu y Tenzin son muy jóvenes, pero para todo hay tiempo y el tiempo que estés aquí te darás cuenta si estas enamorada de él o no o solamente es una simple amistad_

_-"¿Amistad?"_

_-"Mi niña tu y él se conocen desde que son bebes,.. Que a lo mejor lo que sientes no es amor, de que una chica que le gusta un chico, porque hay clases de amor,.. Como te digo deja que pase este tiempo y poco a poco lo sabrás"_

_Sonríe a lo que dice –"Gracias abuela,.. Y me alegro que te vengas a vivir con nosotros"_

_-"Gracias mi niña "_

_**Isla de la Reserva de la Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Ya había caído la noche que Rava les pido que se quedaran a Dormir que Zuko como Aang, Sokka y Hakoda y familia que aceptaron quedarse que ya están en las habitaciones que los asignaron para que pudieran dormir_

_Aang y Katara se están preparando para dormir que ponen a la pequeña Katara en medio de ellos cuando ambos se voltean para verse_

_-"¿Katara cuanto a crecido mi pequeña?"_

_Sonríe a su pregunta y la contempla durmiendo entre ellos –Si, Aang ya esta mas grande y está casi igual cuando Tenizn como Bumi tenía su edad de bien gordita y cachetona_

_Sonríe Aang al escucharla –"Si, pero cuando Kya tenía su edad todavía estaba bien chiquita y algo delgadita"_

_-"Aang recuerda que Kya nació antes de tiempo y por eso se miraba asi"_

_Deja escapar un suspiro al recuerdo_

_Ambos sonríen Aang acerca a su pequeña hacia su pecho, para que Katara se pueda abrazar a Katara y sentir a sus amores con él._

_**Nación del Fuego Palacio Real.-**_

_Habían llegado que se estaban preparaban los muchachos para dar inicio a la Reunión Anual de Naciones que como Honora siendo la Próxima Señor del Fuego su Padre le pidió que estuviera, y ella le pido a Kya que estuviera con ella._

_Zuko sonríe a ver a todos los presentes que pidió que las chicas estuvieran también juntos con los bebe como los chicos para que sea algo familiar,.._

_-"Gracias a Todos por su Asistencia a esta Reunión de Naciones que ahora le toco a la Nación del Fuego –carraspea mas Zuko que todos están al tanto- Bien que empiece nuestra Reunió,.." –termina en anunciarse que empieza con una comida que en la misma mesa están Zuko como Aang, Sokka, Hakoda y Iroh y junto con ellos sus familias cuando, Kya está comiendo tranquila escuchan que carraspean, ellos ignora cuándo,.._

_-"¿Como esta Señorita Kya?" –abre sus ojos a quien pregunta pero como su Padre está a un lado de ella, el es el que voltea inmediatamente y al ver su expresión pasa saliva_

_-"¿Comandante Fong,.. Que agradable sorpresa?" –_

_Escucha Kya que su Abuelo Iroh saluda que hace mueca _

_-"¡Kya!,..¿Que alegría en volver a verte?" –nuevamente pasa saliva al escuchar el saludo cuando escucha a su hermano reírse junto con Honora que al verlos les ha una cara_

_-"¿Qué se les ofrece,… Comandante Fong, Quin Li?- escucha que su padre les pregunta_

_Ambos chicos pasan salivan a la pregunta que les hace el avatar _

_-"Bueno Avatar deseo hablar con su hija,.. Claro con su Permiso y cuando ella tenga una oportunidad" –se lo dice el Joven Comandante Fong con una sonrisa. Aang no le dice nada que voltea a ver a Quin Li que el chico está feliz en ver a Kya_

_-"Bueno,.. Avatar Aang Yo también deseo hablar con Kya, claro si usted me permitiera quisiera que usted me indicara que día y que ahora puedo hablar con ella",… ¿Te parece Kya?"- abre sus ojos a la pregunta que le hace el chico que voltea a ver a su Padre que trae una cara, a su Tío Sokka que esta Igual y su Abuelo no se diga que suspira al verlos_

_-"Muchachos que les parece si mas tarde se ponen de acuerdo con Kya para que puedan hablar"_

_Abre sus ojos al escuchar a su madre que voltea a verla que los chicos sonríen y le agradecen y salen de ahí _

_-"¡Katara!"-le gritan tanto Aang como Sokka cuando escuchan que Zuko se ríe que al verlo le dan una cara, que Kya solamente pasa saliva_

_-"Katara porque le dices eso a estos,.. Muchachos" _

_Suspira al reclamo de su amado esposo que arrulla a su pequeña y no le dice nada_

_-"¿Si Katara porque le digites eso,…?"- nuevamente suspira al reclamo de su hermano que les da una cara, que solamente suspira y sigue sin decir nada_

_-"Mi Bebe,.. ¿Verdad que no vas hablar con ellos?"_

_Suspira a la pregunta de su padre y mas al verlo que le haces gestos, -"Tranquilo Papi nada me va a pasar solamente voy hablar con ellos"_

_Suspira mas Aang a lo que su hija le dice que ella pasa sus brazos por su cuello y pone su cabeza en hombro –"Papi recuerdas que eres mi Papi,.. Mi" –le dice haciéndole puchero, su padre le hace los mismos gestos que ambos se ríen_

_-"Y porque se enojan si están ambos iguales" –suspira Katara al decirles_

_Había pasado el rato cuando Kya les pide a unos sirvientes que si pueden mandar a llamar al Joven Comandante Fong como a Quin Li que los desea ver en el jardín. Que amablemente la sirvienta sale a buscarlos y darle sus mensajes, mientras ella se va al jardín a esperarlo,.._

_Se siente en una banca –"¿Señorita Kya estoy a sus ordenes?"- abre sus ojos que voltea a ver al joven Comandante que sonríe al verla que él se acerca le hace una reverencia de saludo cuando le toma de su mano y la besa,.. Pasa saliva, pero sonríe al gesto del Comandante cuando escuchan carraspea, voltean a ver, que Fong arque su ceja_

_-"¡Quin Li!"-grita al verlo, el chico sonríe de oreja a oreja a su saludo que la abraza cuando ambos ven a Fon que cruza sus brazos molesto que los invita a sentarse, que ambos se sorprende_

_-"Pero,.. ¿Usted quería hablar conmigo?" –Fong le pregunta que Kya asiente _

_-"¡Kya!,..¿Pero me mandaron avisar que quieras hablar conmigo?"_

_-"Si",.. Deseo habar con ambos al mismo tiempo- les dice seria que Fong como Quin Li se miran que se dan unas miradas pero se controla porque está presente_

_Se sienta en frente de ellos –Bueno, Se Comandante que de seguro me preguntara si me voy a unir al Orden del Loto Blanco_

_Fong asiente a lo que dice _

_-"Quin Li, se que quedamos en platicar como somos amigo, pero estando aquí estoy ayudando a Honora por eso no te aseguro, de tener tiempo, espero que me comprendas"_

_-"Kya, no te preocupes cuando puedas platicamos"_

_Sonríe a lo que dice, pero ve que Fong sonríe –"Bueno,.. Fong quiero decirle que todavía estoy pensando en unirme a la Orden"_

_-"¿Qué,..?" _

_Suspira al casi recamo que cruza sus brazos molesta, Fong al ver como se puso modera –"Perdone,… No fue mi intención"_

_-"Fong lo que pasa que ya ha de saber que tengo una Hermanita, en estos momentos Mami me necesita, aparte el Doctor Lon me ofreció trabajo en el hospital y lo voy a aceptar, a lo mejor cuando pase más tiempo y todavía si se pueda me uno a la Orden, pero mientras No" –se lo dice seria., Fong solamente deja escapar un suspiro a lo que dice que asiente_

_-"Bueno, sabe que siempre será bienvenida,.. ¿Pero me gustaría tener su amistad?"_

_Quin Li al escuchar se sorprende que voltea a vera –"Claro porque no" –le dice cuando se levanta –"Bueno me despido nos vemos" –les dice y los muchachos se quedan cuando se miran hacen gesto de disgustos y salen de ahí._

_Había pasado un rato cuando Aang no ve a sus hijo, menos Kya cuando,.. –"¿Katara en donde andan mis bebes?"_

_Suspira a como se lo dice que cruza sus brazos –"¡Katara!,.. ¿En donde esta mi pequeña?"_

_Suspira a su casi grito histérico que le da que la da una cara –"¡Aang!,.. La niña está dormida en la cunita junto con Senna y el pequeño Iroh amablemente Mai puso unas sirvientas para que los cuide mientras están dormidos,.. Y en cuestión de tus,.. ¡Hijos! –Le dice casi gritando- Bumi y Tenzin anda con Hakoda y Oyagi y tu hija fue hablar con el joven comandante como Quin Li_

_Al saber abre sus ojo –"¿Qué?,..¿Porque lo permitiste,..Katara mi bebe?"_

_Suspira al grito nuevamente de reclamo que cruza sus brazos molesta –"Aang,.. Compórtate, estas peor, cuando Kya era una bebe,.. Nuestra hija ya es una mujer para que la controles- suspira a su reclamo que la mira Aang que sigue molesta cuando Katara baja sus brazos y lo abraza, sonríe el –"Aang debemos de darle confianza, que quieres que no nos cuente que le pasa ¿Qué ya no recuerdas como fue al principio la relación de Honora y Zuko que ella le tenía miedo de contarle lo que le pasa?"_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que le dice que asiente que le da un beso en sus labios –"Tienes razón Amorcito, debo de darle confianza, pero,… ¿Verdad que esos no serán novios de mi bebe?"_

_-"Aang,…" –suspira pero da una ligera sonrisa que al ver a su amado avatar que le hace gestos –"No,.. Según tu hija ella no está enamorada de ellos, de ninguno de los dos"_

_Sonríe a lo que dice –"¿Entonces de quien está enamorada mí bebe?"_

_-"Aang,.." _

_Suspira nuevamente, pero la abraza más hacia él cuando se le acerca a su oído –"Amorcito,.." ¿Te parece si vamos a la habitación?_

_Se sonroja a lo que dice que le acomoda su toga, Aang arque su ceja cuando ve que lo toma de su mano, sonríe el al ver que lo conduce hacia la habitación,…_

_Kya estaba pasando por uno de los jardines,..-"¡Hermanita!" –sonríe al grito de la Princesa su hermana postiza_

_-"¿Qué pasa Honora?",.._

_-"Kya",.. ¿Necesito que me ayudes?_

_Sonríe a su petición –"¿Esta Jeong aquí verdad?" _

_La Princesa sonríe de oreja a oreja a su pregunta que asiente, Kya sonríe que está dispuesta ayudarla cuando ambas se abrazan_

_-¡Gracias Hermanita!, "te la debo" –sonríe que ve que va su hermana se va con el nieto del General Jeong-Jeong que sonríe al verlo y deja escapar un suspiro que va a buscar a sus padres_

_-"¿Disculpe ha visto a mis padres?" _

_Sonríe una sirvienta a la pregunta que le hace la hija del Avatar –"Señorita creo que están en su habitación"_

_Sonríe a lo que le dice que suspira –"Oogisss" –se dice que mejor se va a su habitación a descansar._

_Había pasado el rato Aang y Katara están en su habitación,.. Entre jadeos, abrazos, caricias y besos, ambos llegan al clímax de su amor,.._

_Katara pone su cabeza en el pecho de su amado avatar, que el empieza a caricia su cabello_

_-"Aang,…"_

_-"Mmmm,… Si amorcito" - Alza su mirada para verlo que ambos se dan un ligero beso,..- "¿Qué pasa Katara?"-le pregunta cuando ve que quiere salir de la cama –"¿A dónde vas?"_

_Sonríe a su pregunta que se acerca y darle un beso en sus labios –"Tengo de darme un baño para ir a ver a nuestra hija, porque un rato tendrá hambre"_

_Sonríe a lo que dice que ve que se levanta pero al recordar que ambos están desnudos va detrás de ella,… "¿Mi Diosa desee que le talle su espalda?"_

_Sonríe a su pregunta cuando se acerca a él, que pasa sus manos atrás de su cuello, para besarlo,…_

_Aang la abraza que van retrocediendo hacia la pared del baño que empieza otra ronda de hacer el amor, porque ya está dentro de ella, nuevamente,…_

_Kya sale de su habitación cuando ve a una de las sirvientas –"¿Qué está pasando?" –sonríe la chica a la pregunta que le hace la hija del avatar_

_-"Señorita, lo que pasa que ya despertaron los bebes y voy a avisarle a su madre que su bebe ya tiene hambre"_

_Sonríe a lo que dice que va Kya a la habitación para ver a su hermanita cuando entra la ve que tanto ella como su Primita y el pequeño Iroh están de llanto, que carga a su hermanita, cuando la pequeña Katara deja de llorar_

_-"Ya mi pequeña hermanita, ya, ahorita vamos con Mami"- ve que la pequeña Katara se controla más al escuchar su voz, pero sonríe mas al ver a sus Tías entrando para atender a los bebes_

_-"Ahorita vengo Tías,.. Voy con Mami para que le de comer" –Suki como Mai asiente que sale ella con su hermanita cuando llega a la habitación de sus padre suspira que toca_

_Aang y Katara estaban todavía en el baño,.._

_-"Aang,…. Aang,…"_

_-"Si,.. Katara,.. Asi,…"_

_Ambos entre jadeos y caricias cuando,.._

_-"Aang,.. ¿Están tocando?"_

_Al verla le hace mueca cuando escuchan que tocan fuerte, cuando sale de ella –"Katara tenemos que poner un letrero que diga No Molestar" –le dice enojado, que se ríe Katara al escucharlo cuando se regresa –"No me tardo, ahorita regreso para volver a empezar"- se lo dice con una sonrisa y dándole otro beso en sus labios, que sale se pone sus pantalones cuando escuchan que siguen tocan –"¡Hay voy!, ¡Hay voy!"- grita fuerte cuando abre la puerta –"¿Kya?"- pregunta al ver a su hija y mas porque entre sus brazos trae a la pequeña Katara_

_Kya al ver a su padre sin camisa se sorprende al verlo –"Lo,… Lo Siento Papi, pero aquí le traigo a Mami a mi Hermanita porque tiene ya tiene hambre" – asiente a lo que le dice que toma a su pequeña entre sus brazos, pero se extraña mas al ver que Kya se va_

_-"Ya mi amor, ya,.. Vamos con Mami" –le está diciendo a su pequeña porque empieza a llorar mas fuerte cuando ve que sale Katara en bata y lo ve que trae a su bebe en sus brazos y llorando_

_-"¡Mi pequeña!" – lo dice casi gritando al ver a Aang que trae a su bebe en sus brazos llorando que se sienta en la cama para amamantarla –"¿Era una de las chicas que traía a mi pequeña Aang?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta que se sienta a un lado de ella que deja escalar un suspiro, Katara al verlo se sorprende –Katara,.. "Era mi bebe"_

_Abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo –"¿Kya?" - Asiente a su pregunta cuando ve que Katara alza su mirada para ver a su hija –"¿En donde esta Kya, Aang?"_

_-"Katara se fue, solamente vino a dejarme a nuestra pequeña,.. Y se fue mi bebe,.. Katara"_

_-"Aang,… No se sientas mal, a lo mejor le dio pena a ver a su guapo Papi sin camisa" –abre sus ojos a lo que dice que se sonroja_

_-"Pero,.. Katara es mi bebe"_

_-"Aang,.." cuando era "Bebe", la cargabas estando sin camisa, y cuando era un poquita más grande te ha visto, ahora mi vas a decir que te dio pena que Kya te viera sin,.. "Camisa"_

_Hace mueca que voltea a verla –"Aang,.."¿No me pongas esa cara?- suspira a su pregunta cuando escucha que se ríe_

_-"¿Qué es lo gracioso?"_

_-"Si te digo que cuando los chicos andan sin camisa los regaña, porque segunde Kya ellos quieren presumir, algo que ello no tiene de ti" –se lo dice sonrojada._

_Aang abre sus ojos que se sonroja que la abraza que se acerca a su oído –"¿En verdad es eso amorcito? –asiste a su pregunta que le roba un ligero beso en sus labios. Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja –"¿Bueno que te parece que ahorita que acabe nuestra pequeña regresamos en donde nos quedamos?"_

_Deja escapar un suspiro que se levanta para que la pequeña Katara repita –"No",.. Y no me pongas esa cara, anda ve vístete, recuerda que tenemos que ir a cenar, y tenemos que ver a nuestros hijo y quiero que Kya me platique como le fue con los chicos, que creo porque te vio sin camisa de seguro adivino que estábamos, ya tú lo sabes – Aang arque su ceja a lo que dice - y por eso se fue_

_-"¡Katara!"- le grita_

_-"Aang",.. No te pongas asi, nuestra hija es una mujer y sabe de estas cosas_

_Arque su ceja que cruza sus brazos molesto –"Pero es mi bebe"_

_Katara solamente mueve su cabeza a como se pone que deja a la pequeña en su cunita y le pone su chupón._

_Kya iba por unos pasillos del Palacio cuando,.._

_-"¡Hija!,.. ¿Has visto a Honora?"_

_Abre sus ojos, pasa saliva a su pregunta cuando la Señor del Fuego que se puso media nerviosa que deja escapar un suspiro –"¿Dime anda con,.. Jeong?"_

_Kya solamente mueve su cabeza indicando que sí, que Mai le da una ligera sonrisa –"Hija,.. Hazme un favor,.. Busca a Honora y dile que se venga, y por casualidad te encuentras a Zuko y te pregunta por ella, dile que me,.. Anda,.."Buscando,.."_

_Kya asiente a lo que le pide que sale a buscar a su Hermana postiza, que recorre los lugares que cree que pudieron estar escondidos, cuando se sienta deja escapar un suspiro cuando abre sus ojos que cree que pudieran estar, sale de ahí cuando entra al corral de su Bisonte cuando escucha abre sus ojos, pasa saliva que se acerca y ve a la Princesa con Jeong de mucho beso y abrazo, recostados entre la paja, suspira cuando se acerca a su bisonte y cercas de su oído,. –"Cielito deseo que gruñes,…" –el Bisonte como entendiera Bufa y mueve su cola_

_-"Cielito,.." –escucha que le gritan cuando empieza Kya a carraspear para que se den cuenta., Los chicos escuchan que se levantan _

_-"Honora,.. Jeong,.. Tranquilos, Soy Yo",.._

_El nieto del General, como la Princesa suspira al escucharla que salen a verla, que les da una sonrisa y Kya toda apenada –"Lo,.. Siento,.. Pero Hermanita debemos de regresar porque ya lo sabes"_

_Suspira la Princesa a lo que su hermana le dice que voltea a ver a su novio que ambos se despiden con un ligero beso_

_-"¿No me digas que mi Padre me anda buscando?"_

_-"En realidad me mando tu Mamá, porque no desea que tu Padre se dé cuenta"- se lo dice con una sonrisa que Kya le platica por si su Padre le pregunta en donde andaba cuando ambas llegan al comedor ve a todos que las están esperando_

_-"¡Mamá,..!,.. ¿Qué Bueno que estas con mi hermanito?",.._

_Sonríe Mai a la pregunta de su hija, pero Zuko se sorprende a como le pregunta _

_-"¿Qué está pasando?",.._

_Ambas chicas se sorprende a la pregunta que le hace el señor del fuego que le sonríe –"Bueno,.. Papá lo que pasa que Kya y Yo estábamos en la habitación con los,.. Bebes cuando empezaron a llorar y Salí a buscar a Mamá para que le de comer a mi hermano"_

_Sonríe Zuko, pero a la vez se le hace extraño –"¿Es verdad Kya?"_

_Se sorprende a la pregunta -¡Si,..! "¿Tío Zuko, porque no nos crees?"_

_-"¡Zuko,…!" Mi bebe te esta te está diciendo la verdad, porque ella fue a buscarnos_

_Zuko pasa saliva que se disculpa con Kya cuando se acerca a su amigo el avatar y disimuladamente se le acerca a su oído –"¿Aang me puedes decir si mi hija está mintiendo?"_

_Aang se sorprende a la pregunta que le hace cuando,.._

_-"¿Y en donde andaban,.. Porque los busque y cuando quise entrar a tu oficina,.. Papá estaba cerrada que no quise tocar?"_

_Zuko como Mai abren sus ojos a la pregunta que su hija les dice que pasan saliva cuando se escucha que Iroh se ríe,… pero al ver a su sobrino se queda callado,.. _

_-"Ups,.." –dice en voz baja que nuevamente el Señor del Fuego al verlo solamente suspira_

_Había pasado el rato que ya se estaba despidiendo para irse a dormir –"Kya,.. Mi bebe,… ¿Podemos hablar?"_

_Se sorprende, pero sonríe a la pregunta que le hace que se van a su habitación para platicar que ambos, Padre e hija entran cuando ambos sonríe al ver a Katara amamantando a la pequeña Katara, que Kya se le acerca que le acaricia su mejilla, su hermanita la siente que le sonríe_

_-"¡Hola Hermanita!",.. –le saluda cuando le da un grito, que ella sonríe -¿Mira Mami ya sabe quién soy?",.._

_Sonríe la maestra agua al ver a sus hija que voltea a ver a su amado esposo que las abraza –"Soy el hombre mas afortunado, por tener a mis tres amores aquí conmigo"_

_Katara como Kya sonríe a sus palabras cuando le quita a la bebe para cargarla_

_-"¿Y bien Papi, de que me quieres hablar?"_

_Abre sus ojos que sonríe pero al ver a su amada que le da una cara, ella le da una sonrisa a su hija que la invita a sentarse y la abraza mientras su amado Avatar esta arrullando a la pequeña_

_-"¿Cómo te fue mi amor con los muchachos?" –_

_Sonríe a la pregunta que su madre le hace pero al ver a su padre que le da una cara, solamente suspira -"Bien Mami, hable con Fong y Quin Li y quedamos como amigos que ellos me escribirán "_

_-"¿Cómo que son amigos?",.._

_Abre sus ojos al reclamo de su padre –"Aang,.." ¿En qué quedamos? –_

_Aang suspira a lo que su amada esposa le recuerda que voltea a ver a su hija –"Mi pedacito no le hagas caso a tu padre, si quedaron como amigos no hay ningún problemas que te escriben,.. ¿Pero dime mi amor te vas a ir?"_

_Aang al preguntarle abre sus ojos que voltea a verlas –"No Mami,.. Todavía me van a aguantar, le dije al Comandante que sería después –deja escapar un suspiro- que el Doctor Lon me ofreció Trabajo y todavía me necesitas,.. Aunque ella es como Papi y Tenzin, una Maestra Aire de seguro que Papi estará más con ella" _

_Sonríe Katara a lo que su hija dice que ve que se levante y se despide de ella como de Aang sin decir nada más._

_Aang suspira que deja a la pequeña en su cunita –"¿Por qué mi bebe digo eso Katara?"_

_-"Aang,.. Porque es la verdad, asi como a Tenzin le enseñaste todo, cuando la pequeña esta mas grande también le enseñaras"_

_Suspira a lo que le dice su amada esposa que mejor se disponen a dormir,.._

_Kya entra a la habitación cuando se sorprende –"¿Adonde vas Honora?"- le pregunta que al verla hace como si en su cama estuviera dormida., La Princesa al verla Pasa saliva cuando Kya suspira a sus intenciones –"¿Vas con Jeong,.. Verdad?"_

_-"Si,.. Por favor que nadie se dé cuenta que no estoy aquí" _

_Sonríe Kya a lo que le pide que la abrace y le ayuda que se vea con él._

_Las reuniones habían empezado, Honora esta con su padre, Aang con Tenzin porque según él no quiere que su hija tenga contacto con Fong y Quin Li, y Zuko también lo hace que su hija no se vea tanto con Jeong,.._

_Pero la Princesa en las noches se escapaba para poderlo ver, Kya le ayudaba, pero se entristecía al ver que el "Disque plan para ayudar a las personas tuvo su fracaso, por no seguir",… Suspira ella que sonríe, se levanta hace lo mismo que Honora pone unos cojines, por si alguien llegara a entrar y vean que están dormidas,.. Sale sin hacer ruido se sube a Cielito y sigue ayudando como la Dama Pintada,…_

_Los muchachos todavía estaban en una reunión ya era muy noche cuando están tomando el té cuando uno de los Generales empieza a carraspear para decir que Zuko se sorprende_

_-"¿Qué pasa Comandante?"_

_El Comandante sonríe a la pregunta que le hace el Señor del Fuego Zuko que sonríe –"¿Señor del Fuego ya ha leído los informes de los poblados que están cerca de las Isla pertenecientes a la Nación?"_

_Zuko se sorprende a la pregunta cuando escucha que su Tío tose, arque su ceja –"No",.. ¿Qué está pasando?",.. –le pregunta algo con autoridad que el Comandante se sorprende a su pregunta_

_-"Señor del Fuego,.. Que en uno de los poblados ha habido apariciones de unos que se dicen llamar,.. El espíritu azul y la Dama Pinatada"_

_Aang como Zuko abre sus ojos _

_-"¡¿Qué?!"- grita Sokka al escuchar el nombre que voltea a verlos –"¿Cómo que la Dama Pintada?",.._

_El Comandante al verlos se sorprende –"Pensé que su Tío,.. Aquí el General Iroh le había comentado que estas personas que en realidad ayudan a sana a los enfermos,.."_

_El viejo general abre sus ojos que pasa saliva que voltea a ver a su sobrino que ve que por sus narices está echando chispas, como a los chicos que les da una ligera sonrisa, el Comandante se sorprende que el Señor del Fuego no sabe nada que mejor se despide de ahí,… Que Iroh aprovecha para hacer lo mismo cuando está por salir un aire cierra la puerta y no permite que salga,.._

_-"¿Haber Iroh como esta eso,..?"_

_Iroh pasa saliva a la pregunta que el Avatar le hace, pero al ver a su Sobrino como al Concejal de la Tribu del Sur se sienta que les platica,.._

_-"¡¿Qué?!",…- los tres gritan al saber que el espíritu azul es Honora como la Dama Pintada es Kya _

_-"¿Te dije que cuidaras a mi sobrina que no permitieras que andaría sola?"_

_Suspira Aang al reclamo de su cuñado en cuestión de su hija, pero al ver a Zuko –"¿Me imagino que la idea ha sido de tu hija,..?"_

_Zuko le da una cara al reclamo –"¿Mi,.. Hija?",… ¿Drías,.. Tu hija?_

_Aang al escuchar el reclamo que le hace ser para furioso, que ambos empiezan a discutir_

_-"¡Cálmense!,.." –ambos padre se calman al grito de su amigo y cuñado que se deja caer en uno de los sillones que voltea a ver a Iroh_

_-"¿Por qué se ponen asi?",.. –les reclamo el viejo general que los muchachos al verlo –"Por todos los espíritus las Niñas tiene de quien salir, de eso no puede negar",.. –Ambos padre asiente –"¡Zuko!,.." Sabes que desde que llego el pequeño Iroh mi nieta ha quedado casi revelada, que siente que debe de ser algo para ayudar cuando llegue el momento que se convierta al Señor del Fuego, que desea saber cómo vive su gente,.. Su pueblo, para poder llevar bien el legado del Señor del Fuego" –le habla firme que Zuko asiente a lo que dice cuando, el general voltea a ver al avatar –"Aang,.." No puedes negar que mi dulzura tiene tu espíritu,.. El espíritu del avatar y no olvidemos que es una magnifica maestra agua,.. Si su madre es una gran maestra ella no se queda a tras" –se lo dice, que Aang asiste a lo que dice que Iroh al verlos suspira nuevamente que le pone sus manos en sus hombros –"Muchachos de envés que se enojen,.. Deberían de estar orgulloso de ellas" –_

_Los muchachos al verse sonríe –"Pero,..Aun si dijo que la pequeña debe estar en la casa" - Aang al ver a su cuñado suspira –"No me miras,.. Ella no puede negar que salió a su madre,.. O sea mi hermana" _

_Aang no dice nada, ni Zuko, que Iroh como Sokka se despiden que ambos padre se miran se levanta y van a al habitación de la chicas que entran sin hacer ruido_

_-"Aang,..¿Están dormidas las niñas?"_

_El avatar al escuchar la pregunta hace mueca que se acerca a la cama de su hija que la destapa, abre sus ojos, –"Kya no está" –_

_El señor del Fuego al ver que la hija del avatar no está hace lo mismo en la cama de su hija,.. Cuando,.."¡HONORA!",… grita al ver que tampoco esta,.._

_Ambos padre se miran que se sientan en la cama para esperar a sus hijas,…_

_***Espero que haya sido de su agrado,..**_


	98. Chapter 99

_**Continuación de Cuando Llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro Del Aire No me Pertenece.**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***MGDI**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jadena**_

_Aang y Zuko estaban sentados en las camas de sus hijas las están esperando, cuando ambos padres ya empieza a cabecear de sueño, Cuando siente que se abre la puerta de la habitación se ponen alerta cuando,.._

_El señor del fuego como el avatar se esconde cuando ve quien entra, que abren sus ojos a quien es,.._

_La Princesa entro tan feliz que destapa su cama –"¿Se puede saber en dónde,.. Andabas?"- abre sus ojos a quien pregunta que se voltea y al ver quien es da un paso atrás,…_

_-"¡¿PAPA?!",.. Grita al ver su figura de brazos cruzados con humo saliendo por sus narices,.._

_El señor del fuego modera su postura cuando,.. _

–"_¿En dónde está Kya?"- la Princesa voltea a ver quien pregunta cuando abre mas sus ojo,.. Pasa saliva,…_

–"_¡¿TIO AANG?!"- grita nuevamente que al verlo, que se da cuenta que su hermana no está que no sabe qué decir,…_

_-"¿Estoy esperando tu respuesta,… Jovencita?" –suspira al reclamo de su padre_

_-"¿En donde Andaban?"- abre mas sus ojos al reclamo de su Tío el Avatar que deja escapar un suspiro que ve que está esperando su respuesta_

_-"¿Kya?,… ¿Preguntas por ella?" –_

_Aang arque su ceja que cruza sus brazos, cuando siente que alguien viene que se esconde que Zuko hace lo mismo, que Honora se queda quieto._

_Kya venia tan feliz de hacer nuevamente el bien que se sorprende que la puerta se cerró tan fuerte cuando abre sus ojos al ver a una persona vestido de monje, calvo y mas con tatuaje de punta de flecha en su frente –"¡¿PAPI?!",.. –pasa saliva al verlo y más cuando ve a el Señor del Fuego también molesto, pero al ver a Honora pasa saliva que la ve que no diga nada_

_-"¿Se puede saber,.. En donde andabas,… ¡KYA!?- le pregunta gritando que hace mueca –"¿Estoy esperando tu respuesta,… Jovencita?" –nuevamente le pregunta que cruza sus brazos molesto_

_-"Venimos de hacer el bien" –le responde seria, Honora al escucharla y verla se levanta también seria y se cruza sus brazos afirmando_

_-"Si,… Ambas venimos de hacer el Bien" _

_Aang como Zuko abren sus ojos a como las chicas le responde que tratan de tranquilizarse_

_El señor del fuego voltea a ver al avatar –"Aang,.." lo siento –le dice serio_

_Aang se sorprende a lo que dice _

_-"Niñas,.." Están castigadas,.. Ninguna de ustedes va a salir de esta habitación, les pondré unos guardias para que no salgan de esta habitación y como mañana es la fiesta de clausura no irán –les dice serio y sale,.._

_-"Estoy de acuerdo con Zuko" –les dice molesto que esta por Salí_

_-"¡PAPI!",.._

_Suspira al grito de su hija –"Sabes que siempre te he dado libertad,.. Pero has arriesgado tu vida, que es lo más preciado que tienes, por eso a partir de ahora,.. ¡Kya!, quedas castigada que nunca más saldrás con Cielito" _

_Kya al escuchar lo que su padre dice, no se la cree –"Pero,… ¿¡Papi!?"_

_Suspira que se quita sus lagrimas que no voltea a ver a su hija –"Esto me duele más a mi por castigarte, pero es lo que mereces por tu comportamiento" –se lo dice firme que sale,.._

_Kya está que no se la cree que se tira llorando,…_

_Honora al verla y escucharla la abraza que ambas al verse lloran,.._

_Había amanecido,.. Los chicos no pudieron dormir por lo de sus hijas que se ven en el comedor que al verse ambos padres suspiran, pero madura sus postura al ver a sus amadas esposas como a los demás integrantes de la familia,.._

_Katara y Mai se sorprende al ver a sus maridos que están serios, pero al no ver a sus hijas _

_-"¿Disculpen las niñas ya se han levantados?"_

_La sirvienta al escuchar la pregunta que le hace la Señora del Fuego abre sus ojos que voltea a ver al Señor del Fuego Zuko, cuando el empieza a carraspear y pide que se retire,.. Mai como Katara se miran que ve a sus maridos_

_-"¿Qué está pasando Zuko?"_

_Zuko modera su postura a la pregunta que le hace su amada Mai cuando,.._

_-"¿No me digan que las castigaron?"_

_Se sorprenden a la pregunta que hace el General Iroh a su sobrino_

_-"¡Zuko!,.. ¿Qué paso?",.._

_El señor del fuego como el avatar al verses suspiran cuando ven que sus esposas como los demás están esperando la respuesta_

_-"Katara,.. Mai,.. Aquí,.. ¡Estos!,.. Castigaron a las Niñas,.. Por hacer el bien"_

_Las chicas como los demás se sorprenden _

_-"¿Por qué,.. Que Hicieron nuestras hijas para que las castigaran asi?" –ambas madres les reclama a sus maridos cuando voltea a ver a l General Iroh., el a su vez suspira que les platica que estaban haciendo que Katara como Mai incluyendo a Suki y Hakoda se levantan para irlas a ver, que los muchachos se miran a lo que su hermana y prima hicieron, que voltean a ver a su padre e Tío_

_-"¿Papá no crees que estas exagerando?"_

_Abre sus ojos a la pregunta que le hace su hijo que al verlo solamente agacha su cabeza_

_-"¡Hijo,..! Tu padre como Zuko está haciendo lo correcto y estoy de acuerdo, porque no es que dos jovencitas andenes solos disquen –Se lo dice con sus dedos en comillas- "Salvando el Mundo",.. Porque para hacerlo esta aquí tu Padre que es el Avatar_

_Bumi al escuchar lo que su tío dice se levanta furioso, que Aang al ver su reacción se entristece mas,… cuando voltea a ver a su otro hijo que sale y no dice nada_

_-"Papá,.. Creo que exageras con nuestra prima, ella siempre le ha gustado en ayudar a los demás, que creemos que no era para que se pusieran asi"_

_El concejal de la Tribu del Sur, abre sus ojos a lo que su hijo, Su Primogénito le dice que también ve que se va con su hijo menor,.._

_Ambos padres se miren –"¿Creo que exagere en castigarla?",.._

_Sokka arque su ceja a la pregunta que hace su cuñado –"¿Por qué lo dices?, Yo estoy de acuerdo que las niñas deberían están en la casa,.. Eso es cosa de Hombres"_

_Aang solamente suspira a lo que su cuñado dice_

_-"Bueno,.. Lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay que bajar la guardia – Zuko les dice, que Sokka solamente afirma y Aang deja escapar otro suspiro_

_Las chicas junto con Hakoda habían llegado a la habitación de las niñas cuando ve a dos guardias custodiando la puerta de entrada que al ver a la Señora del Fuego se ponen alerta_

_-"¡Mi Señora!" –le hacen una reverencia_

_Mai solamente abre la puerta para ver a su hija como a Kya cuando ambas chicas están sentadas en el piso abrazadas y su espalda hacia la puerta_

_-"¡Vállense,.. No queremos nada!"_

_Suspira Mai al grito de su hija que no lo puede evitar que empieza a recorrer sus lagrimas cuando,_

_-"¡Mi pedacito,..!"_

_Abre Kya sus ojos al grito de su madre que se levanta y ve que tiene sus brazos extendidos para abrasarla que corre hacia ella,.._

_Mai hace lo mismo que su amiga la maestra agua con su hija que se deja a abrazar que ambas madres están consolando a sus hijas cuando sienten otros brazos sonríe a quienes ven,.. –"Papá,.. Tía Suki" –grita la chica de los dos elementos al verlos que también la consuela _

_-"Ya mi Pedacito,.. Ya,.. Mami aquí esta,.."_

_Las chicas se tranquilizan y les platican lo que hicieron que cuando ven a sus madres -"¿Ustedes también están enojadas con,.. Nosotras?" –_

_Katara como Mai voltean a ver a sus hijas,.. Que la Maestra agua abraza a su hija que hace que se vea, Kya le una ligera sonrisa cuando siente la sonrisa de su abuelo como de su Tía Suki_

_-"Mi pedacito, sabes cómo es tu padre,.. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta,.. Ahora hay que seguirá adelante, en cuestión de tu,.. Papi, dejemos pasar los días para que se le quite el enojo"_

_Kya solamente suspira cuando siente el abrazo de su abuelo –"Ya mi Dulzura, deje que estemos en la tribu y veras que el cambiara"_

_Solamente sonríe a lo que le dice que ve su Suki le sonríe _

_-"Hija sabes que estoy argullosa de ti,.. Pero sabes cómo es tu Padre" – La princesa solamente baja su cabeza cuando siente en él un beso de su madre –"Estoy de acuerdo con Katara deja que pase los días y veras que recapacitara" _

_La princesa solamente asiente a lo que le dice que ven que salen de ahí,.._

_Ambas chicas se quedan sentadas en sus camas y tratar que sus padres cambien de opinión._

_Había pasado el rato se estaban preparando para la fiesta de clausura _

_-"¿Todavía no te arreglas Katara?"_

_La maestra agua ignora la pregunta de su marido que al verla solamente suspira –"Vamos amorcito debes no te pongas asi"_

_Katara al escucharlo deja a la pequeña en su cunita que cruza sus brazos –"¿Y cómo quieres que este?"_

_Aang suspira a su pregunta pero al verla modera su postura –"Ho,.. Vamos Katara sabes que merece el castigo,.."_

_-"Aang,…" –grita a lo que le dice- No era el modo de castigarla_

_-"¡Katara!",… Sabes que Mi bebe estaba arriesgando su vida,.. ¡Mi bebe!,.. ¡Mi hija!, lo mas preciado que tengo contando contigo, Bumi, Tenzin y la pequeña en este mundo,… Katara, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo que Bumi se vaya a las Fuerzas Unidas, ahora sales que no debo regañar a Kya,.. Sabes que nunca me gusto que anduviera queriendo salvar el mundo,.. De Por sí,.. Nosotros nos sacrificamos para que ellos vivieran en un mundo de Paz,.. Ahora mi bebe, quiere ser de salvadora,.."_

_Suspira a lo que su marido dice que pasa sus brazos por su espalda para abrazarlo., Aang al sentir los brazos de su amada se relaja que deja escapar un suspiro_

_-"Aang,.. Sé cómo te sientes, pero no puedes negar que nuestros hijos tiene nuestro espíritu"_

_Se quita una lagrima que recorre por su mejilla a lo que su amada Katara le dice que se voltea para abrazarla y ambos sentir su calor,.. –"Aang",… ¿Por qué cuando me descubriste que era Yo la Dama Pintada me ayudaste de en vez de enojarte como lo hizo Sokka?"_

_Abre sus ojos a su pregunta que pasa saliva, ella al verlo solamente suspira –"Katara sabes que ya estaba enamorado de ti,.. Era para estar más cerca de ti,.. Pero como te lo dije eras como un héroe anónimo que ayudabas"_

_Sonríe a lo que dice-"Entonces porque te pones asi con Kya,.."_

_Modera sus postura –"Katara es mi bebe, nuestra hija,.. Para que anda haciendo el trabajo que Yo bebo de hacer"_

_Katara está que suspira más a su palabras –"Bien,.. Está Bien,.. Kya siempre será nuestra Bebe, pero no olvides,… ¡Avatar!, que tus hijos tienen tu espíritu y un poco de ayuda no te vendara mal,.."-Le dice seria que se va a la habitación a cambiarse., Aang se deja caer en la cama –"Y eso que no puede ya Montar a Cielito lo veremos,.." –escucha que le dice enojada que suspira mas, cuando escucha a su pequeña querer llorar que se levanta para arrullara _

_-"Ya mi pequeña,.. Ya, estas con Papi,.."_

_Ya había empezado la fiesta, las chicas molestas con sus maridos por lo de las niñas cuando Zuko al ver a un Joven modera su postura y antes que pregunte –"Honora no vino a la fiesta, y está castigada por un buen tiempo y eso incluye en no verse"_

_El Joven asiente a lo que dice cuando –"Señor,.. ¿Me permitirá habar con usted?",.._

_-"¡No!",… Jeong y si me disculpas tengo que atender a varias personas,…_

_El chico se sorprende cuando voltea a ver a los demás solamente no dicen nada cuando,.. _

_-"Jeong,.. Hijo, ven conmigo un rato,.." –asiente a lo que le pide el General Iroh pero antes que se vaya con el –"¿Hakoda deseo platicar contigo después que habla con Jeong?" - Asiente le jefe de la Tribu del sur a lo que le dice _

_Aang al ver que el General Iroh se va con el chico voltea a ver a su suegro que al verlo solamente cruza sus brazos con una actitud medio molesto, que deja un suspiro al ver como se puso el, cuando siente en su hombro la mano de su cuñado –"No le hagas caso a mi Padre el debe de darnos la razón" –el Avatar solamente no dice nada a lo que su cuñado dice cuando se sorprende que viene un soldado_

_-"¿Disculpe Avatar pero el Señor del Fuego pide que vaya a su oficina privada?" –Asiente Aang a la pregunta del soldado que se va a la oficina para haber que quiere Zuko, que al llegar lo mira algo sorprendido_

_-"¿Qué pasa Zuko?",..- El señor del fuego le pide que se siente, Aang al verlo arque su ceja que le pasa unos documentos –"¿Qué son estos,..?"_

_Zuko solamente deja escapar un suspiro –"Son,.. Son los informes que hicieron el,.. Espíritu Azul como la Dama Pintada"_

_Aang abre sus ojos que la toma que empieza a leer cuando abre mas sus ojos al ir leyendo lo que dice - "¡Zuko!,.. Nuestras niñas son unas Héroes y nosotros las hemos tratamos muy mal"_

_Asiente a lo que su amigo dice –"Lo sé Aang, pero aun asi ambas arriesgaron sus vidas, Léelo bien, que dice que ambas rescataron a un grupo de chicas que estaba secuestradas que como los padres no pagaban la disque cuota de protección se llevaban a sus hijas y las vendían como esclavas al Reino Tierra,.. ¡Aang!,.. Nuestras Niñas pusieron en riesgo sus vidas al rescatar a estas chicas" - Aang no dice nada que deja el documento en la mesa que agacha su cabeza -"¿Si te digo que nadie ha podido atrapar a esos secuestradores y nuestras,.. "¡Hijas Aang!,.. ¡Nuestras Niñas!, arriesgaron sus vidas, ella hicieron el trabajo que según mis Soldados deberían de hacer"- le dice casi gritando cuando se quita sus lagrimas., Aang al verlo también se quita sus lagrimas –"Zuko ese también es mi trabajo y mi Bebe como tu Niña lo hicieron"-se lo dice quitándose sus lagrimas cuando ambos sienten un temblor que ambos se miran que salen corriendo cuando ven a todos que salen del salón que también sintieron_

_-"¡SEÑOR DEL FUEGO ZUKO,.. AVATAR,..! –Le grita un soldado- Uno de los volcanes que está cerca de la Reserva está haciendo Erupción,.."_

_Aang y Zuko se mira que corren –Vámonos en Appa es más rápido –le grita que también Sokka se les une como Hakoda e Iroh cuando están arriba de unos de los Bisontes,.._

_-"¿Nosotros vamos también Papá?" –escuchan que le gritan sus muchacho_

_-"¡No!",.. Ustedes se quedan,..- Le grita Aang cuando Zuko da instrucciones a uno de sus Generales que se preparen para zarpar,.._

_Kya y Honora sintieron el temblor, que aunque los guardias no querían que salieran de la habitación, ellas como quieran salieron, que cuando llegan haber que está pasando ve a los chicos que les cuentan que está pasando, que ambos chicas se miran que asientan a lo que tiene que hacer _

_-"Nosotros vamos con ustedes" –asisten a lo que los chicos les piden que corran hacia el establo para tomar los Bisontes pero al llegar_

_-"¿En dónde está Oogi?" –grita el Tenzin a no verlo_

_-"Vamos Tenzin súbete a Cielito de seguro Papi se lo llevo" –asiste a lo que su hermana dice cuando están por salir,.._

_-"¿Adonde van ustedes?"- los chicos voltean quien les gritan que suspiran_

_-"Mami,.. Lo sentimos pero vamos a ir a ayudar"_

_Suspira pero da una sonrisa a lo que su hija dice que asiente-"¡Cuídense!"- escuchan que les grita_

_-"¡Cielito,.. Yi, Yi!",.. –bufa el bisonte que sale volando para ir a ayudar,…._

_***Aquí va este capítulo,.. Espero que haya sido de su agrado,..**_


	99. Chapter 100

_**Cuando llama la Sangre: Pesadillas y Realidades-**_

_**Avatar el Último Maestro Aire.- No me pertenece.**_

_***Muchas Gracias a todos ustedes por seguir conmigo en esta historia que es su final**_

_***Gracias a todos por su apoyo, iluminación y animo de seguir con esta historia que solamente me queda por decirles,.."GRACIAS"**_

_***Jezreel Hernandez.**_

_***Adri2001**_

_***Fanatla**_

_***MGID**_

_***Itzelferrerv**_

_***Sisabrisa**_

_***Jadena**_

_***Y a todos que han estado leyendo y no han podido comentar,.. Gracias***_

_**Nación del Fuego una de sus Islas entre la Reserva como el Recinto del Avatar Roku**_

_Los muchachos habían llegado a donde el volcán hizo erupción que está cerca de una de las pequeñas Islas que están cerca del recinto perteneciente al Avatar Roku como de la Isla de la Reserva en donde están los Bisontes como los Dragones, que Aang, Zuko, Sokka como Iroh contemplan la magnitud de asunto, porque Hakoda lo dejaron en la Isla de la Reserva para ayudar,.._

_-"¿Qué vamos hacer Señor del Fuego?",.._

_Zuko voltea a ver a Aang para contemplar las posibilidades del lugar_

_-"¡¿Hay que hacer una franja para que la lava que caiga llegue al mar?!" –les grita Sokka, cuando Aang como Zuko asiente, cuando los monjes del Recinto como de la Reservan toma unas palas y junto con Sokka hacen un zanga para que conduzca hacia el mar,.._

_Aang entra en estado avatar para que pueda más rápido hacer la zanga, mientras Zuko como su Tío el General Iroh trata con su fuego control apagar un poco la lava que esta por caer,…_

_Kya junto con Honora y los chicos llegan al recinto para saber en qué pueden ayudar_

_-"¿Qué hacen aquí?",.._

_-"Papá lo sentimos pero venimos a ayudar a lo que se les ofrece" –el jefe de la tribu sonríe a lo que su nieta dice que asiente –"Bien,.. Hakoda, Oyagi, deseo que ayuden a los monjes a proteger a los Bisontes,.. –los chicos asiente cuando se escucha nuevamente que tiembla y ven que el volcán hizo otra erupción,.._

_-"Honora, Tenzin tenemos que ir ayudar para que la lava no se desborde y los fragmentos no lleguen aquí para proteger a los Bisontes como a los Dragones" –asiente a los que les dice Kya, cuando Bumi se sube arriba de ellos con Cielito para llegar más rápido cuando llegan, Kya suspira que trata de llenarse de rabia para poder hacer aire-control mientras su Hermano Tenzin con sus poderes hace su aire que se desviar la lava_

_-"¿Necesitamos un maestro Tierra?" –escuchan que Bumi grita_

_-"¡Aquí estoy para ayudar!"- todos voltean a quien grita_

_-"¡FONG!" –grita Kya al verlo cuando Bumi le pide lo que hay que hacer_

_-"¡Aquí estamos Nosotros también,..!" –escuchan que les gritan_

_-"¡JEONG!"- grita la princesa al ver a su novio que corre hacia el que ambos se abrazan y se dan un beso_

_-"Oogisss" –escuchan que les gritan que ellos se separan y se sonrojan_

_-"¿Dejen de hacer sus Oogisss, tendrán tiempo para después?" –sonríe ambos a lo que Kya les dice que asienten y se ponen a trabajar._

_-"¿En qué te puedo ayudar Kya?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta que le hace Quin Li, cuando el chico sonríe al sentir un abrazo por su espalda_

_-"Vamos,.. Ayúdanos" –sonríe el chico a lo que Bumi le pide_

_Entre Honora, Jeong y Quin Li, que son Maestros Fuegos, que con su fuego control desvían la lava para que llegue hacia la zanga que el joven comandante Fong esta haciendo, mientras entre Kya y Tenzin con sus poderes, Kya combinado con su agua control y aire hace nieve para apagarlo, Tenzin el joven maestro aire, con su aire control desvía la lava para que llegue a la zanja y no se desborde y pueda llegar al mar_

_Aang, Zuko como Iroh desvían la lava cuando llegan el General Fong como su Hijo del mismo nombre llegan para ayudar, que hacen que la zanga se haga más grande para que la lava que está cayendo y no desborde y pueda llegar al mar._

_Los chicos se sentían felices como están al otro extremo del volcán ya quedo total mente apagados._

_-"¿Debemos de ir al otro lado para ayudarlos?"-asienten a la pregunta que el joven Comandante les dice que Kya con su silbato manda a llamar a Cielito para que los recojan,.._

_Cuando estaba llegando, Kya ve como su Padre, Abuelo y Tíos están batallando en apagar los rastros que quedan de la lava del volcán cuando hace otra explosión el volcán que avienta una gran roca que esta por caerlos encimas de ellos,.._

_Kya al ver se arma de valor que con un movimiento que hace, hace Aire control, que Tenzin al ver a su hermana hace el mismo movimiento y entre los dos Hermanos desvían la roca y al caer está totalmente apagada._

_Los Muchachos junto con los Fong se sorprenden a lo que paso cuando Tenzin como Bumi, Jeong, Quin Li y el Joven Comandante se dirige hacia ellos que Kya como Honora se quedan que ambas se miran_

_-"¿Honora creo que ya es hora que regresemos?"_

_-"Tienes razón si se llegan a entrar que salimos y mas que estamos aquí de seguro quedaremos castigadas para siempre"_

_Asiente Kya a lo que dice, sonríe al ver a su Padre pero se entristece mas al lo que escucha,.._

_-"¡Tenzin eres mi Orgullo!" –Kya se sube a Celito que regresa a la Nación junto con su hermana postiza la Princesa,.._

_Los muchachos se sentían felices al ver a los chicos cuando,.._

_-"Debe de sentirse orgulloso Avatar de sus hijos"_

_Asiente a lo que el viejo General del Reino Tierra del Este le dice cuando él se acerca a uno de sus hijos –"Déjame felicitarte hijo se que llegaras a ser un excelente Soldado un Buen Comandante al unirte a las Fuerzas Unidas"_

_Bumi sonríe a lo que le dice cuando el chico sonríe mas al sentir el abrazo de su padre –"Se que lo lograras,.. Hijo"_

_Sonríe a lo que dice y mas que su hermano le da un abrazo_

_-"¿Y cómo llegaron hasta aquí?"_

_Los chicos abren sus ojos a la pregunta que les hace su Tíos Sokka _

_-"Ellos vinieron con nosotros,.. Concejal y sus hijos se quedaron en la Isla junto con su Padre para ayudar a lo que se llegue a ofrecer"_

_Sonríe de orgullo a lo que el Joven Comandante le dice _

_**Nación del Fuego, Palacio Real.-**_

_Las chicas habían llegado cuando,.._

_-"¿Qué hacen fueran de sus habitaciones?" –Kya como Honora suspiran a quien les pregunta que la ignora que se van hacia la habitación a descansar porque ya había amanecido –"¡¿Estoy esperando su respuestas,… Señoritas?!" – ellas no contestan _

_-"¿Qué pasa Madre?"_

_-"¡Mai!",.. Tu Hija junto con la,… Hija del Avatar salieron y acaban de llegar –le dice molesta casi furiosa, que la Señora del Fuego ignora a su madre, pero está feliz al saber que ya llegaron, se va avisarles que les prepare el desayuno y hablarle a Katara para que sepan que las niñas ya están en su habitación._

_Katara junto con Mai y Suki van a la habitación para verlas cuando sonrie al ver que Honora se esta cepillando el cabello y esta en pijamas_

_-"¿En donde esta mi pedacito hija?"_

_Sonrie a la pregunta que le hace su Tía la Maestra Agua cuando,.. –"¡Mi Pedacito!" –grita al ver a su hija saliendo del baño, su cabeza envuelta en una toalla y ya tiene puesta su pijama que ambas chicas se sientan porque sus madres les desean cepillar su cabello, como cuando era niñas, que no pasa buen tiempo que les traen el desayuno y les platican como les fue mientras están desayunando._

_-"¿Entonces tu padre no se dio cuenta que estaban ahí?"_

_La Princesa asiente a la pregunta de su Madre cuando deja escapar un suspiro –"Mamá pero la abuela se dio cuenta que salimos y conociéndola ella ira con el chisme a Papá"_

_-"Hija no te preocupes por ella Yo me encargo de eso"- sonríe mas la Princesa a lo que su madre le dice que las chicas las dejan para que duerman,…_

_**Isla de la Reserva de la Nación.-**_

_Los chicos junto con Hakoda y Iroh están con Rava, ella feliz al verlos y mas porque ayudaron_

_-"Muchas gracias por su ayuda" _

_Sonríe a lo que les dice cuando ve que las niñas no están –"Avatar, Señor del Fuego en donde están sus hijas,.."_

_Los chicos se miran que voltea a ver a los muchachos que pasan saliva_

_-"Rava las niñas están en el Palacio",.._

_Se sorprende a la respuesta que le dice el Señor del Fuego, pero asiente a lo que le dice, que los chicos se tranquilizan al saber que están seguras allá,.._

_Iroh al saber sonríe que ve a Hakoda y sonríe mas que entiende que si estuvieron pero se tuvieron que ir porque seguridad._

_Que se preparan todos para regresar al Palacio._

_**Palacio Real de la Nación.-**_

_Todos habían llegado que las chicas van a recibir a sus maridos que se van todos al comedor y les platican como estuvieron las cosas y más que sus hijo ayudaron que sonríe y se sienten más orgullosas de ellos._

_-"Hermanita era como aquella vez que Aang apago el volcán aquel pueblo el de la adivina,.. ¿Recuerdas?" –sonríe Katara a lo que su hermano le dice que voltea a ver a su marido que asiente_

_-"¿Las,.. Niñas?" –ambos padres preguntan tímidamente que las chicas moderan sus postura a su pregunta._

_-"Ya lo saben,.. Encerradas" –les responde Katara molesta, que Aang como Zuko suspiran que ambos se miran y no dicen nada._

_Había pasado el rato que todos se despiden para dormir porque a la mañana siguiente Aang junto con Sokka, Hakoda y familia se van a ir a la Tribu del Agua del Sur. Que ambos padre se van a la oficina privada del Señor del Fuego para platicar de sus hijas cuando escuchan que tocan y piden que entren._

_Zuko al ver quien entra suspira, pero da una sonrisa., Aang al ver a la suegra del Señor del Fuego se levanta para salir_

_-"No se vaya Avatar lo que tengo que decirle a Zuko también debe de saberlo usted"_

_Arque su ceja Aang a lo que le dice la Madre de Mai que se sienta _

_-"Bien para decirles que les han mentido las,.. Niñas,.. Si se les puede decir ¿Niñas?, salieron junto con los demás a ayudar,.."_

_Los muchachos se sorprenden a lo que le dice que se miran,.. –"Zuko tu hija no era asi desde que llego la hija del ¡Avatar!,.. –Aang al escuchar arque su ceja- y toda la culpa es de ella, y nada mas de ella._

_-"¡Que!,..¿Porque dice eso de mi bebe?"_

_La señora al escuchar el reclamo cruza sus brazos –"Vamos Avatar se ve que su hija no tiene modales, y eso es de esperarse si su madre es una campesina,.. Y que es eso, que una,…. ¡Señorita!,.. Esta pescada del cuello de su padre y peor se comporta como una mocosa chiflada porque no es de una Señorita ese comportamiento,.. Zuko, deberías de expulsar a la Hija del Avatar, y que envíes a Honora a un Internado de Señoritas para que le enseñe a comportarse y que la deslindes de que sea el Señor del Fuego, porque no es bueno que una Mujer gobierne, eso es cosa de los Hombres que ellos deben de Gobernar"_

_Aang como Zuko cruza sus brazos a lo que les dice de sus hijas que ambos se levantan de sus sillones que la señora al verlo se sorprende._

_-"¡Señora,..!, Mi bebe es asi de tierna y cariñosa, no es una chiflada como usted lo dice y, ella es mi bebe, para que usted lo sepa, puede ella tener cincuenta años y seguirá siendo mi bebe y la amo como es ella, de espontanea, cariñosa y si esta chiflada es porque Yo le permití que fuera asi, porque es mi bebe, y siempre será mi bebe,… -se lo dice serio que se sienta en el sillón._

_La señora al escuchar lo que Aang le dice esta por contestare cuando,…_

_-"¡Señora Ya basta! –Le habla con autoridad Zuko que al escucharlo como le habla abre sus ojos- "Ustedes ya deberían de estar en su casa,.. Y en cuestión de mi Hija, Yo decido que hacer y ella será el Señor del Fuego cuando llegue el momento y le pido que mañana mismo junto con su marido preparen sus maletas porque regresaran a la Isla Ember Y no se preocupes de ir con el chisme a Mai, porque sé que ella estará de acuerdo con esto" –nuevamente se lo dice firme que se deja también caer a su sillón cuando ve que la señora hace mueca de enojo y sale furiosa de ahí._

_-"Vaya Zuko no pensé que le hablaras a su a tu suegra"_

_El señor del Fuego da una sonrisa a lo que Aang le dice que voltea a verlo –"Yo tampoco pensé que tu hablaras asi,.. A mi Suegra, pero ella se lo merecía"_

_-"Bueno,.. Yo- le dice apandado- Pero no importa lo que me haya dicho de mi bebe, sabes que la amo asi como es y nunca permitiría que ella cambiara"_

_Asiente a lo que dice –"Tienes razón nuestras hijas no deben de cambiar pero lo que me dijo que Kya que le prohibiera la entrada a la Nación eso nunca lo haré, sabes bien que siempre será bienvenida y que ella como Honora se miran como hermanas"_

–"_Gracias Zuko por decirme ahora tenemos que arreglas las cosas con nuestras hija"_

_-"Tienes razón Aang,.. Ahora falta que ellas nos quiera perdonar por tratarlas tan mal"_

_-"Tienes razón Zuko, tratare de hablar con Kya ahora que estemos en la Tribu, sabes que me duele verla asi y mas porque la castigue con lo de Cielito"_

_Asiente el Señor del Fuego lo que le dice el Avatar que ambos se despiden para dormir._

_**Embarcación de la Nación del Fuego.-**_

_Honora y Kya se estaba dando un fuerte abrazo de despedida, que ambas chicas se controla para no llorar, cuando escuchan que carraspean, Kya al ver quién es, hace mueca que suspira cuando modera su postura al ver al Señor del Fuego,.._

_-"¿Señor del Fuego, espero que me permita que le escribe a su hija?" –Zuko se sorprende de su pregunta y mas del modo que le habla tan seria y seca que solamente le queda por aceptar, que Kya al verlo que si acepto nuevamente suspira –"Siento mucho que por mi culpa haya tenido malos momentos, pero le aseguro que nunca más me vera" –Zuko se sorprende a lo que dice que desea hablar con ella, pero Kya corre hacia el barco porque esta ya por zarpar, que se entristece al modo como ha tomado las cosas._

_Honora se quita sus lagrimas al ver que el barco en donde va su Hermana se va, que modera su postura al sentir a una persona a su espalda que lo ignora y regresa al carruaje para regresar al Palacio Real._

_Zuko se entristece mas al sentir la reacción de su hija que se sube al carruaje para que lo lleve de regreso al Palacio._

_**Barco de las Fuerzas Unidas con Rumbo hacia la Tribu Agua del Sur.-**_

_Kya se encerró en su habitación que se quita sus lagrimas y mas al recordar que en la mañana la Abuela de Honora fue a visitarlas que suspira más a lo que le dijo,…_

"Espero que estés contenta,… ¡Niña!,.. Por tu culpa mandara a mi nieta a un internado y el señor del fuego ha prohibido tu entrada al Palacio,.. Ya nunca más serás recibida como la hija del Avatar, porque para él eres una vergüenza,.."

_Nuevamente se quita sus lagrimas al recordad cuando escuchan que tocan, suspira ella y no abre_

_-"¿Me puedes abrir Kya, deseo platicar contigo?" –escucha que su padre le pregunta que no dice nada que lo ignora cuándo siente que él se va,…_

_Aang sale al pasillo del barco para sentir la brisa del mar que se quita sus lagrimas al ver que su hija no desea hablar –"Tengo que dejar pasar unos días haber si ella desea hablar conmigo" –se dice que se mete porque ya llego la hora de la comida,.._

_Sonríe al ver a todos, pero al ver que alguien falta suspira,..-"¿Kya?",.._

_Katara voltea a verlo cuando ve que se sienta a un lado de ella y le quita a la pequeña –"Aang no quiso salir, que mejor le lleven la comida" –asiente a lo que su amada le dice cuando ve a su suegro solamente suspira y no desea que se hable más del tema._

_**Nación del Fuego, Palacio Real.-**_

_Honora seguirá encerrada en su habitación cuando escuchan que toca, pero ella no desea hablar con nadie,.._

_-"¿Honora podemos hablar?",… -escucha que su padre le habla pero ella lo ignora porque está en sus pensamientos lo que su abuela le dijo a ella,…_

"Honora,… Por lo que has hecho tu padre te va enviar a un Internado y todo gracias a esta,… ¡Niña!, que por su culpa estarás ahí en es Internado y para que lo sepas y no te tome desprevenida, creo que tu Padre te destituirá que sea nombrada el Señor del Fuego,..Y todo por culpa de la Hija del Avatar"

_Se quita sus lagrimas al recordad las palabras de su abuela,…_

_Los padres de Mai se estaban despidiendo de ellos, que Zuko no les dice que manda que un carruaje llegue por ellos para que los deje a la embarcación._

_Días Después,…_

_**Tribu del Agua del Sur.-**_

_Los sabios se sentían felices al saber que Hakoda, hijo de Sokka y nieto de Jefe de mismo nombre estará con su abuelo, para hacerse cargo de la tribu._

_Sokka como Suki se sienten orgullo de su hijo, más bien Sokka, porque como es su Primogénito quien más el para que siga con la tradición de ser el Jefe de la Tribu_

_Aang se sentía feliz por Sokka, pero a su vez no ha podido hablar con su hija, que ella lo ignora por lo que paso en la Nación._

_Todos están felices y a la vez triste porque se están despidiendo de Hakoda, como del Hijo de Sokka, que el abraza a su prima –"Kya te puedes quedar aquí con nosotros serás bien recibida aquí en la tribu" –sonríe a sus palabras que sin querer se quita sus lagrimas que Hakoda abraza más a su prima –"Vamos, no te sientas mal, ya sabes que aquí también es tu hogar"_

_-"Gracias por decirme lo tendré en cuenta, mi querido primo tragón,.."_

_Se ríe Hakoda a lo que dice que la abraza –"Siempre será mi prima llorona y enojona"_

–_Ambos se ríen que Kya le pone una mano en su mejilla – "Gracias Hakoda"_

_El joven Hakoda de unos fuertes abrazos a sus padres como su hermano que ambos se quitan sus lagrimas cuando sonríe al ver a su hermanita que la abraza y le da un beso en su mejilla –"Espero que vengan a verme" –_

_Suki como Sokka se quitan sus lagrimas a lo que su hijo dice que asiente cuando el Chico ve que sus padres se suben a la embarcación que los llevara a Ciudad Republica_

_Hakoda el jefe de la tribu se siente feliz al tener a su nieto, pero a la vez se entristece que su nieta Kya sigue triste por lo que paso en la Nación_

_-"Vamos Abuelo ya verás que la tristeza de Kya pronto pasara"_

_Sonríe a lo que su nieto dice que asiente –"Si mi joven Jefe, Yo se que pronto se le pasara"_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Ya habían llegado a la Isla pero esta vez el barco los dejo en la embarcación de la Isla que se bajan todos que los acólitos al verlos sonríe y van a recibirlos_

_-"¿Cómo han estados las cosas?"_

_Sham sonríe a la pregunta que le hace Aang cuando ve deja escapar un suspiro –"Aang, hace unos días llego un bisonte que lo hemos querido espantar pero todos los días regresa_

_Se sorprende Aang a lo que el acolito le dice cuando se escucha que Appa empieza a Bufar que todos salen a ver –"Ahí está nuevamente ese bisonte" –le dice Sham, que Aang como los chicos se sorprende al ver que el Bisonte el no desea pelear con Appa cuando,_

_-"¿Bebe?",…_

_Los chicos como Aang se sorprende cuando Kya se acerca al Bisonte y no le hace nada –"Es Bebe"- le dice ella y empieza a acariciarlo._

_Se sorprende todos a los que les dice –"¿Cómo que Bebe, Kya?"_

_Suspira a la pregunta de su hermano que sonríe al ver que sale Cielito a recibirlo y ambos se ponen cariñosos,.._

_-"¿Claro es el Bisonte de la reserva?" –grita Bumi de alegría que Kya asiente_

_-"Si de seguro se enamoro de Cielito y vio a Buscarla" –les dice ella cuando su Padre se le acerca a Appa_

_-"Appa debes de aceptarlo tu bebe ya creció" –Appa le bufa cuando se acerca al Bisonte que Kya le dice Bebe que lo lengüetea como aceptación que sonríen todos al verlos_

_-"Si bienvenido a la familia,.. Bebe" –grita Bumi feliz que todos sonríen_

_-"Kya si llegan tener bebes no te olvides que Bumi y Yo les pondremos los nombres"_

_Suspira a lo que su hermano dice que se van a su casa que ella al ver a su padre pasa de largo, que Aang al verla se entristece, pero da una ligera sonrisa al sentir una manos en su hombro_

_-"¿Sigue sentida verdad?"- asiente a lo que Sokka le pregunta –"Sabes deja hablar con ella, Yo también debo de disculparme" _

_Aang no le dice nada que los acólitos a todos los invitan que vayan al pabellón de meditación para que coman cuando,.._

_-"Recuerden que ya mañana entro a las fuerzas Unidas" –les recuerda Bumi, que todos abres sus ojos que voltea a verlo_

_-"Pero,…Hijo, si apenas acabábamos de llegar no puedes esperar más tiempo"_

_Suspira el chico a lo que su padre dice –"Papá ya lo hemos hablado, y habíamos quedado que llegando entraría" –se lo dice firme que Aang no le queda otra que aceptar._

_-"Sabes que te vamos a extrañar Bumi" –sonríe el chico a lo que las gemelas le dice que les agradece_

_Había pasado el rato que Sokka como su familia se despiden, que todos se van a dormir cuando Aang no antes de entrar en su habitación va con Bumi, que el al ver a su padre suspira_

_-"¿Vienes a convérsenme que no entre?"_

_Da una ligera sonrisa a su pregunta –"Bueno valió la pena el intento"_

_El chico solamente abraza a su padre –"Vamos Papá voy a estar bien"_

_Aang seguía todavía abrazado de su hijo que deja escapar un suspiro –"Lo sé hijo, pero sabes que me duele que partas"_

_Bumi se hace el fuerte cuando ambos padre e hijo se separan se miran –"Se que te duele, también me duele dejarlos, pero es algo que debo de hacer,… Es mi destino"_

_-"Lo sé hijo,.. Pero nunca olvides que este es tu hogar"_

_-"Lo sé Papá, lo sé"_

_Ambos nuevamente se dan un fuerte abrazo, cuando sale de la habitación de Bumi, suspira se quita sus lagrimas que se arma de valor para ir con Kya, que toca, pero como no le abre decide entrar, sonríe al verla que está dormida, que mejor sale sin decir nada., que se va a su habitación cuando entra sonríe al ver a su amada Katara arrullando a la pequeña, que se la pide._

_-"¿Pudiste hablar con Bumi?"_

_Asiente a lo que le dice que deja a la pequeña Katara en su cunita que le da un beso en su cabello, cuando se quita su ropa para entrar con su amada a la cama_

_-"Si,… Katara hable con Bumi, y sigue decidido en irse"_

_Suspira a lo que le dice que siente el abrazos de su amado Avatar, que ambos se dan un ligero besos –"¿Y con,… Kya?"_

_-"Ya estaba dormida,.. Katara en verdad mi bebe me está haciendo sufrir por todo lo que le dije y también lo que le hecho sufrir por mi actitud hacia ella"_

_-"Lo sé Aang, pero creo que ya está exagerando con su actitud se está comportando como una niña chiquita y chiflada,.. "_

_Abre sus ojos a lo que dice que se ríe, que Katara voltea a verlo que arque su ceja –"Amorcito si te digo que la mamá de Mai me dijo que muestra bebe se comporta como una niña chiflada"_

_-"Y no se te olvides Mimada, Aang, porque tu siempre para todo les has complacido y mas haciendo esos gestos que tu y ella hacen"_

_-"Katara es mi bebe"_

_-"Lo vez,.. Vez a lo que te digo" –le reclama cuando, Aang deja escapar un suspiro a lo que le dice de Kya, cuando sonríe al sentir un beso en su mejilla que sonríe mas –"Aang bueno casi todo,.."_

_Arque nuevamente –"¿Lo dices porque nunca le di su tatuaje?"_

_-"Si",.._

_-"Katara si te digo que no me acordaba,.. Pero no creo que sea eso,.. Más bien desde que salimos del Palacio y al ver a Zuko que se puso serio que no se que Kya la habrá dicho"_

_Abre sus ojos que se sienta bien en la cama –"¿Cómo está eso?"_

_-"Katara algo mas paso, porque se despidió de Zuko con una reverencia y entro al Barco corriendo a encerrarse a su camarote, y como ya el barco zarpaba no tuve oportunidad lo bajarme del barco y preguntarle a Zuko que le dijo,.."_

_Katara al escucharlo suspira cuando Aang hace que se ponga en su pecho para abrazarla –"No sé qué decir, Desde que estábamos en el barco no quería hablar y mucho menos salir,.. Ya lo vez que en la tribu se mantuvo casi alejada que ni Papá quería hablar con el"_

_-"Tienes razón dejemos pasar mas días, aparte puede ser también por Hakoda y ahora con lo de Bumi"_

_-"Aang,.. Quiero pedirle a Kya que no vaya a trabajar, que se quede aquí en la Isla, deseo que este mi hija conmigo"_

_Aang la abraza mas al escucharla –"Estoy de acuerdo contigo amorcito, mi bebe no necesita trabajar, se que le encanta ayudar, pero que deje pasar una temporada antes que vaya al hospital"_

_Asiente Katara a lo que le dice su amado esposo que se quedan abrazados dormidos,.._

_**Ciudad Republica, Embarcación de las Fuerzas Unidas.-**_

_Bumi se estaba despidiendo de sus padres con un fuerte abrazo –"Vamos Mamá no llores, porque también me vas a ser llorar"_

_Sonríe Katara que se quita sus lagrimas a lo que su hijo dice, que sonríe mas al verlo que ambos hermanos se dan un fuerte abrazo_

_-"Te encargo la Isla,.. Bola de Aire, no olvides a los Bisontes como a los lémures de darles de comer"_

_Asiente el Joven maestro aire a lo que su hermano dice que evita que le recorran sus lágrimas_

_-"Vamos Llorona y enojona no es para que llores, sabes que vendré a verlos,… Claro cuando sea permitido" –sonríe Kya a sus palabras que se abrazan fuerte que se acerca a su oído –"Sabes que te puedes venir conmigo"_

_Sonríe mas a sus palabras que le da un beso a su hermano a su mejilla que el chico sonríe al calor de su hermana –"Gracias Loco hermano, pero sabes que no es mi destino unirme a las fuerzas,.."_

_Sonríe a lo que dice cuando,.. –"Ven pequeña hermanita espero cuando pueda venir ya puedas decir,.. Bumi" –la pequeña Katara solamente de un grito de risa a lo que su hermano dice que el chico le da un beso en su mejilla y se la pasa a su madre,.._

_-"Bumi,.. Hijo"_

_Suspira pero sonríe –"Papá" –ambos se dan nuevamente un fuerte abrazo que se separan cuando,.._

_-"¿Para nosotros no hay nada?"_

_-"¡Tío Sokka, Tía Suki Oyagi y la Nena!" –grita el chico al verlos que todos le dan un fuerte abrazo._

_Bumi suspira que evita que le recorran sus lágrimas ante bella despedida que respira, se arma de valor para entrar a la oficina de las Fuerza Unidas del Área de Reclutamiento,.._

_-"¿Que deseas chico?"_

_Sonríe Bumi al entrar –"Vengo a unirme a las Fuerzas Unidas"_

_El soldado que está en la oficina da una ligera sonrisa cuando le entrega un documento que Bumi al verlo sonríe –"Deseo que lo llenes con tu nombre, nombre de tus padres y si eres maestro o no"_

_Sonríe Bumi a lo que dice que empieza a llenar el documento cuando,.._

_-"¿Bumi?"_

_Abre sus ojos a quien le habla que sonríe que se para el –"¿Comandante Fong?" _

_-"General Bumi ya soy General como mi padre" –sonríe el chico _

_-"¿Conoce a este chico General?" –le pregunta que el asiente_

_-"Claro que lo conozco desde que era un bebe" _

_Sonríe Bumi a lo que dice –"¿Pensé que todavía seguía en la Nación junto con su Padre e hijo?"_

_-"Bueno ya lo sabes que no,.. Pero termina de llenar estos papeles y eres Bienvenido a las Fuerzas Unidad,.. Bumi"_

_Sonríe Bumi cuando el General le da un saludo poniendo su mano en su pecho que él lo imita que termina de llenar –"Si este es mi destino,.."_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Días Después,…._

_Todos se sentían un poco tristes porque extrañan a Bumi, pero a la vez se sentían orgullosos de él._

_Kya seguía sin hablare a su padre pero lo sentía más por lo que la Mamá de Mai le dijo que era una vergüenza a su familia y más a su padre que no merecía ser hija,.. Del Avatar Aang, aunque sentía que su padre quería hablar con ella, ella no quería hablar con él y más que a su madre le sacaba el pretexto que no tenía nada, pero se sentía un poco feliz por su Bisonte porque tiene pareja y nunca estará sola,…_

_-"¿Pequeña acaba de llegar esta carta para ti?" –se sorprende pero sonríe que agradece a una de las gemelas, cuando lo toma su corazón empieza a palpitar porque tiene el sello de la nación cuando,.._

_-"¿Qué pasa mi pedacito?"_

_Abre sus ojos que voltea a ver a su madre que trata que no sepa que le llego una carta –"Nada Mami,.. ¿Se te ofrece algo?"_

_Se sorprende Katara a su actitud que la invita a sentarse, que suspira que cree que desea hablar de lo mismo,.. De su padre_

_-"¿Qué pasa Mami?"_

_-"Mi amor no te lo he dicho, pero he hablado con tu padre que deseo que dejes pasar un tiempo antes que te integres a trabajar al Hospital"_

_Se sorprende a lo que dice que hace mueca –"¿Te lo pidió,… Papi verdad?"_

_Suspira a su pregunta y mas como le hablo –"No,.. Mi amor Yo le pedí que sería conveniente que estés aquí conmigo hija"_

_Abre sus ojos –"También,.. También te vergüenzas de Mi que no quieres que nadie me vea por lo que paso en la Nación,… ¿Verdad?"_

_Abre sus ojos Katara a lo que dice –"¿Qué dices?"_

_-"Vamos Mami, se que,.. Se avergüenzan de mi por lo que hicimos Honora y Yo en la Nación"_

_-"¡Kya!",… ¿Quién te dijo eso?"_

_Se levanta que no desea verla –"No viene al caso quien me lo dijo,.. Pero Discúlpenme porque creí que alguien día se sentirían orgullos de mi por tratar de ser como Ustedes"- le dice que sale a encerrarse a su habitación_

_Katara está que no sabe cómo reaccionar a sus palabras que desea hablar con ella, pero suspira al escuchar a la pequeña llorar, que va a verla –"Ya mi amor, aquí esta Mami",.. –Se sienta a darle pecho cuando suspira –"Tengo que esperan a que venga Aang para hablar con él,.." –Se dice cuando abre sus ojos –"¿La Mamá de Mai,… De seguro fue con el chisme a decirla a Aang como a Zuko que salieron que de seguro las regañaron por haber salido?" –Se pregunta cuando sonríe al ver a su pequeña que le da una sonrisa –"Si mi pequeña,.. Deja que venga tu Papi y vera como le va a ir,…_

_**Ciudad Republica casa de Haru y de Toph.-**_

_Suspira Tenzin al estar parado en la puerta de la casa de Lin que se arma de valor que toca, que sonríe a quien le abre_

_-"Buenas Tardes Señora,… ¿está Lin?"_

_La Madre de Haru sonríe al verlo que lo hace pasa que ella va hablare a Lin._

_La chica al verlo suspira que Tenzin al verla separa_

_-"Hola Lin"_

_-"Hola Tenzin,.. ¿Qué se te ofrece?"_

_El chico pasa saliva cuando escuchan que carraspean –"Porque no van al jardín para que platiquen a gusto los dos"_

_Ambos chicos asienten a lo que les pide que se vayan cuando ambos se sientan en una de las bancas del jardín de la casa_

_-"¿de qué quieres hablar,.. Tenzin?"_

_El joven maestro suspira que se arma de valor que voltea a verla –"¿Qué has pensado de mi propuesta?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta -¿Propuesta, que propuesta?"_

_-"¿Lin que si quieres ser mi novia?"_

_Abre sus ojos al recordarle –"Ha,.. Era eso"_

_Tenzin arque su ceja a como se lo dice –"¿No me digas que no te acordabas?"_

_Se ríe a su pregunta que al ver al chico que se molesto suspira –"Si,.. Tenzin"_

_-"¿Si qué?_

_-"Ho Vamos que si quiero ser tu Novia"_

_Sonríe Tenzin que grita de alegría cuando desea robarle un beso que ella lo detiene –"Ahorita somos novios,.. Abra tiempo de besarnos"_

_Arque su ceja a lo que dice que sonría a sus palabras –"¿Esto nuestros padres deben de saberlo?"_

_-"Estoy de acuerdo dentro de dos semanas es la comida mensual en la Isla y ahí aprovecharemos en decirles,..¿Estás de acuerdo?"_

_Sonríe a lo que dice que asiente,…_

_**Ciudad Republica Concejo.-**_

_Kya se había salido de la Isla a escondidas después que leyó la carta que Honora le había enviado cuando entra se sorprende a ver a otra señorita en la recepción_

_-"¿Usted es nueva?"_

_La señorita recepcionista al verla asiente –"Si,.. ¿Qué se le ofrece?"_

_Sonríe pero suspira –"¿Deseo ver al Avatar?"_

_-"Señoría el Avatar está en una Junta pero si me dice quien lo busca Yo le voy a avisar para que sepa que usted lo está esperando"_

_-"Dígales que lo busca su,… Hija"_

_La señorita al escucharla arque su ceja –"¿No mienta se que el Avatar no tiene hijas?"_

_Abre sus ojos al escuchar lo que la señorita dice cuando,.._

_-"Ya escucho que el Avatar no tiene hijas,.. Solamente hijos maestros aires"_

_Escucha Kya quien dice que hace mueca –"¿Señor Kamm porque dice eso?"_

_-"Mestiza sabes que no eres bien recibida,..- le dice serio – Y es bueno que salgas o deseas que mande por unos guardias y que te saquen de aquí" –_

_-"No hay necesidad que me saque ya me voy" –se lo dice enojada que sale furiosa y con lagrimas en sus ojos _

_Sale Kya del concejo que la Señorita recepcionista al ver la escena se sorprende que no sabes si ir a buscar al Avatar para decirle lo que ha pasado cuando,.._

_-"Recuerde Señorita,.. Que esa mestiza no debe de volver a pisar el Conejo, si lo vuelve hacer, mande por unos guardias para que la saquen de aquí"_

_Asiente la señorita recepcionista a lo que dice que ve que el Secretario Kamm sale –"Si esto el avatar lo tiene que saber" –se dice y espera que Aang salga de su junta para comentarle lo que ha pasado,.._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Llega Kya a encerarse a su habitación que se tira a llorar al escuchar que le digo la señorita recepcionista que el Avatar Aang no tiene hijas,.. Para rematar que el secretario Kamm la corrió del concejo, se levanta se quita sus lágrimas se arma de valor que saca su mochila, una maleta y recuerda las palabras de Honora en su carta:_

"Hermanita,.. El abuelito Iroh está formando un comité de ayuda a las naciones como miembro de la Orden de la Flor del Loto Blanco, que he decidió unirme a él,.. Te escribo pidiéndote que te unas conmigo y ambas claro con el abuelito y varios del Loto Blanco iremos a las a todas las Naciones en ayudar,.. Te estaré esperando,.."

"Tu Hermana que te quiere,.. Honora"

"Posdata: No vayas al Palacio Real, cuando llegues a la Nación pide que te lleve al lado sur de la Isla No tardes,.."

_Sonríe Kya al recuerdo de sus Palabras que se arma de valor, saca solamente lo más indispensable cuando se siente y se pone a escribir,…_

"Cuando estén leyendo esta carta Yo ya no estaré aquí,…"

_Suspira Katara cuando sonríe a ver a su pequeña dormida –"Otra vez tu padre llegara tarde"- le dice a su pequeña que se dispone a dormir,…_

_A la mañana siguiente.-_

_**Ciudad Republica Conejo.-**_

_Aang estaba arreglando unos papeles cuando escuchan que tocan –"¿Qué pasa señorita?" - La señorita recepcionista le cuenta lo que paso cuando abre sus ojos a lo que escucha,..-"¿¡QUE!?"-grita a lo que dice,.. -¿Quién le digo que no tengo hijas,..?"_

_La señorita suspira cuando ve que se para y sale corriendo de la oficina –"Tengo que ir a la Isla tengo que ver a mi bebe, de por si las cosas están que no me habla ahora con esto estará pero,..-se dice que toma a Appa que sale rumbo a la isla,.._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.-**_

_Aang llega desesperado cuando entra a su casa,.."¡Katara,… Kya!" –les grita cuando ve que su amada Katara sale de la habitación de su hija con lagrimas en sus ojos y en sus manos una carta que se para,.. –"Katara,.. ¿Es de mi bebe?"_

_Asiente a su pregunta que ambos se abrazan que Katara llora en su hombro,.. "Aang,.. Mi Pedacito,.. Se,.. Fue,…" - grita llorando cuando ambos van a la habitación de Kya se sientan que toma la carta de les dejo_

"Cuando estén leyendo esta carta Yo ya no estaré,… Sé que soy una vergüenza para ustedes, que no merezco ser su hija,.. Y más ser hija del Avatar Aang,.. Por eso he decido irme, segur mi camino por mí misma, para no avergonzarlos... Mas,..

"Kya"

_Aang al leer la carta sale corriendo. —"¿Adonde vas?",.._

_Suspira al grito de su amada que ve directo al establo en donde esta Cielito que al verla se sorprende –"¿No se la llevo?" –se pregunta _

_-"¿Aang, Kya estará lejos de aquí?,… ¿Quien sabe en donde habrá ido?,..¿Hay que irla a buscar,..?_

_Suspira que regresa con ella que ambos se abrazan que se tiran llorando cuando siente el Bisonte Cielito les bufa_

_-"¿Sabes que se fue,.. verdad?" –y como entendiera le bufa, que Aang como Katara la acaricia y salen de ahí _

_-"¿Qué pasa Papá, porque estás aquí?"_

_Aang suspira a la pregunta de su hijo –"¿Tenzin has visto a tu hermana?"_

_El chico se sorprende a su pregunta –"No",.. Anoche la vi antes de irnos a dormir pero hoy no la he visto,.. ¿Por qué?"_

_Suspira Aang que le enseña la carta que dejo que el chico al leerla se sorprende que agacha su cabeza –"Ahora entiendo" –dice cuando vea sus padre –Ayer después de cenar antes de irnos a dormir me dijo que deberá sentirme orgulloso de ser tu hijo,.. Hijo del Avatar Aang y quien más Yo debería de serlo_

_Aang y Katara al escucharlo suspira cuando recuerda ella, que mejor les pide que entren a la casa,.._

_-"¿Aang,.. Volviste a regañarla?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta que arque su ceja –"No",.. Sabes que no que he querido acercarme a ella para hablar y que me perdone, pero ahora con esto no se qué pensar- deja escapar un suspiro a lo que le dice _

_-"¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"_

_Suspira a su pregunta que se sienta que Aang al verla la abraza –"Aang,.. Porque Kya y Honora volvieron a salir,.. El día que paso lo del volcán"_

_-"Eso ya lo sabía"_

_Se sorprende que voltea a verlo –"¿Lo sabías?"_

_-"Si, la Madre de Mai nos lo digo, para que las castigáramos mas pero no le hicimos caso que hasta Zuko se molesto con ella que le pidió que ya era hora que se fueran del Palacio" - Se sorprende Katara a lo que dice que voltea a verlo –"¿Qué pasa amorcito?"_

_Katara no dice nada que solamente ambos se abrazan mas,…_

_Había pasado un rato que Aang está sentado en una de las bancas del jardín en donde sembró las azucenas pandas recordando a sus hijos_

_-"¡Aang,..!" – escuchan que le grita que suspira al escuchar la voz_

_-"¿Qué pasa Sokka?"_

_El concejal de la Tribu al ver a su cuñado se sienta a un lado de él –"¿Ya sé lo que paso con la pequeña?"_

_Suspira a lo que dice que se quita sus lagrimas –"Sokka en verdad no sé porque mi bebe se fue,.. Te lo juro que no hecho nada para que ella tomara la decisión de irse"_

_Suspira Sokka a lo que dice que abraza a su cuñado –"Aang, puse a Kamm en su lugar y todo lo que paso es porque odian a la pequeña"_

_Se sorprende a lo que dice que voltea a verlo –"¿Odia a mi bebe,.. Porque?"_

_-"¿Recuerdas que los de la tribu del norte ya hay nuevos jefes?"- asiente a su pregunta –Bueno,.. La esposa del jefe es una de las hijas de Kamm, que él le pidió a su hija que nombrara a Linny Princesa de la tribu del norte, pero se negaron porque según los del concejo la única que sería nombrada princesa es mi sobrina, Kya" –_

_Abre sus ojos Aang a lo que dice –"¿Por eso le dijo a la nueva recepcionista que no tengo,.. Hijas y que mando a sacar a mi bebe del concejo, por otra vez de la tribu?"_

_Asiente Sokka a su pregunta –"Pero ya como te dije lo puse en su lugar"_

_-"te lo agradezco, pero de qué sirve si ya hizo el daño y mi bebe se fue"_

_Sokka y Aang se queda un rato –"Sabes Sokka desde que nació mi bebe, siempre he vivido con el temor de mi pesadilla"_

_-"¿Qué pesadilla?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta que voltea a verlo –"¡Sokka!",.. La pesadilla que tuve hace años que se robaban a mi bebe, y que mataban a Katara, ¿recuerdas?_

_-"¡Ha,.. Esa pesadilla!"_

_Aang al escucharlo arque su ceja que Sokka al verlo suspira –"Sabes que siempre he vivió con eso, y sabes que no era una Pesadilla era una Realidad, que ellos si quería a mi bebé, en todo este tiempo,.. Pero ahora ella no está, Bumi se fue para seguir su destino y aunque también hay que recordar que Hakoda no está,.. Sokka, nuestros hijos se han ido a seguir su destino y es una Realidad,.. Aunque nos duela,.. La Realidad que ellos ya no están"_

_Asiente Sokka a lo que dice –"Tienes razón estamos entre las pesadillas y realidades de la vida, pero es algo que se vive todos los días, Aang y si duele"_

_Asiente a lo que le dice, que ambos se quedan unos momentos solos,.._

_Había pasado el rato Aang decidió no regresar al concejo que se quedo en casa con Katara y la pequeña,.._

_-"¿Aang tu crees que Kya reaccione y regrese a casa?"_

_Se sorprende a su pregunta, que le quita a la pequeña –"Espero que si amorcito me duele lo que nuestra bebe haya decidido irse asi"_

_-"¿Y qué vamos a ser?"_

_Aang con su brazo atrae a Katara que están en el balcón de su habitación y viendo el atardecer,.. –"Debemos seguir adelante vivir con la Realidad que Bumi está en las fuerzas Unidad,.. Y Kya,.. Que está buscando su destino" –asiente Katara a lo que dice –"Porque estábamos viviendo entre pesadillas y realidades,.. Que ahora nos queda en seguir adelante que es la realidad de la vida…._

_***Fin,….**_

_**Nación del Fuego lado sur del Palacio Real.-**_

_Honora estaba platicando con unas personas cuando,…_

_-"¡Honora,… Honora!" –la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego se sorprende quien le grita, pero abre sus ojos a quien ve que da una enorme sonrisa que sale a su encuentro,.._

_-"¡HERMANITA!",… -ambas chicas gritan de alegría que se abrazan tan fuerte cuando escuchan que carraspean que se separan_

_-"¿Para tu abuelito no hay un abrazo?"_

_-"¡Abuelito,.. Iroh!",…-sonríe Iroh al sentir el abrazo cuando se escuchan que nuevamente carraspean_

_-"¿Papá,.. Que haces aquí?",.._

_El jefe con licencia de la tribu agua del sur sonríe que la abraza –"Mi Dulzura"_

_Sonríe Kya al ver a su abuelo más que la tiene abrazada cuando,.._

_-"¿Sea bienvenida señorita Kya?"_

_Sonríe a quien pregunta que lo abraza-"¡Fong,..! –el joven Comandante se sonroja pero modera postura al ver al General Iroh como al Jefe Hakoda que solamente les da una sonrisa_

_-"¡Bienvenida Kya!",..-escucha que nuevamente le saluda que al verlos abre sus ojos_

_-"¡Jeong,.. Quin Li,..!,.. ¿Qué hacen aquí?",.._

_Ambos sonríe a su pregunta que Jeong abraza a Honora –Sabes pedí un permiso,.. Tengo que estar aquí con mi futura,… Esposa,.._

_Sonríe al saber que los abraza que los felicita pero Iroh carraspea que sonríe al verlo_

_-"Bueno,.. Todavía no hablo con el Señor del Fuego para pedir la mano de Honora pero ya habrá tiempo" _

_Sonríe más Kya a lo que el chico dice que voltea a ver a su amigo Quin Li –"¿Y qué haces aquí?_

_Sonríe el chico a su pregunta –"Bueno,.. Sabes que Jeong y Yo somos amigo y él me invito que me uniera, pero nunca pensé que estarías aquí" –se lo dice con tan entusiasmo _

_-"Bueno si nos disculpan tienes que registrare" –le pide el joven comandante, que Iroh como su abuelo asiente que Kya se va con él cuando ve a tres personas que al verla sonríe al verla más uno que ella ya reconoce a dos_

_-"¡hola!",.._

_Sonríe Kya de alegara al verlos –"¿Cómo están?",.._

_Fong se sorprende a la familiaridad –"¿Se conocen?",.._

_Suspira Kya a como pregunta que voltea a ver a verlo –"Fong,.. Son los médicos que venían de Ba Sing Se, que apoyaron aquel pueblo, ¿ya no se acuerda?"_

_Asiente al recuerdo que sonríe pero al verlos hace mueca –"Bien déjame presentártelos ellos son, el Doctor Hank, el Doctor Lu-Xing y el Doctor Aní"_

_Kya abre sus ojos que voltea a verlo que sonríe de oreja a oreja –"¿Aní?",.. - El joven médico calvo se sorprende a su pregunta pero sonríe al verla,..-"¡Aní!",.. –grita Kya de alegría que lo abraza, que el joven no se sorprende a su abrazo cuando ambos se miran,.."Aní",…." ¡Soy Kya!"_

_-"¡KYA,…BEBE!"—grita que la abraza que da unas voltereta cuando se tranquilizan que ambos al ver a Fong como a los demás están sorprendido_

_-"¿Se conocen?"_

_-"Si",.. Ambos sonríen a su respuesta_

_-"Si nos conocemos, el vivía con su familia en la Isla pero mi,… Padre decidió que se fueran a vivir al Templo del Aire del Sur"_

_Sonríe Kya al decirles que Aní asiente_

_-"Bueno Kya, ellos están llevando el registro de quienes serán los integrantes"_

_-"¿Te unirás a nosotros?"_

_Sonríe a la pregunta que le hace –"Si,.. Aní, esto es mi destino",…_


End file.
